Les yeux de la lune
by Elysabeth
Summary: Et si on changeait un détail, un seul, à l'oeuvre de Meyer? Et si ce tout petit détail faisait en sorte que l'histoire que vous connaissez déjà prenne une toute autre dimension?
1. TOME 1 Premier Regard

**Note d'auteur (Décembre 2012)**

**Avertissement:** _Ce site présente plusieurs incompatibilités avec certains logiciels de traitement de texte et ces anomalies semblent s'être multipliées récemment, allant jusqu'à estropier mes histoires. Si des mots sont manquants/coupés dans certaines phrases, je m'en excuse, mais c'est un problème hors de mon contrôle. Il m'est possible de corriger ces mots manquants/coupés, mais étant donné que cette histoire fait plus de 700 000 mots étalés sur plus de 3 ans de publication, il est plutôt difficile pour moi de repérer chaque phrase touchée par ce problème. Alors, si vous en trouvez, ne vous gênez pas pour me les signaler, merci._

**Suggestion:** _J'apprécie beaucoup qu'on relève mes fautes d'orthographe, d'accord, de syntaxe. Je n'ai pas de beta reader et je n'en veux pas non plus. Attendre après quelqu'un que mes chapitres soient corrigés me rebute, va savoir pourquoi. Je crois que, quand j'ai fini un chapitre, j'aime qu'il soit publié, là, maintenant, j'ai pas envie d'attendre que quelqu'un ait du temps à m'accorder pour me corriger. Je n'aime pas dépendre d'une personne en particulier, j'aime le travail en solitaire et surtout, pardon pour le caprice, je n'aime pas partager ce que j'écris avec quelqu'un qui aurait un droit de regard avant les autres. C'est un peu comme un peintre qui ne veut montrer l'évolution de sa toile à personne et qui attend qu'elle soit terminée pour la dévoiler au public. Bref, je préfère publier et que les lecteurs me disent ce qui ne va pas par après. Alors ne vous gênez pas._

_Place à l'histoire!_

* * *

__._._._._.__

_Et si on changeait un détail, un seul, à l'oeuvre de Meyer? Et si ce tout petit détail faisait en sorte que l'histoire que vous connaissez déjà prenne une toute autre dimension_

* * *

_**Résumé: L'Agneau est faible, vulnérable, fragile, mais il a un don: celui de "voir" au delà des apparences. Et il parviendra à apprivoiser celui qu'il devrait craindre par dessus tout: le Lion.**_

* * *

-.-.-.-

**TOME 1: LES YEUX DE LA LUNE**

**Chapitre 1**

**Premier regard**

Le déjeuner à la cantine était le moment que je détestais par-dessus tout. Tous ces esprits rassemblés dans la même salle m'irritaient. Ce mélange de pensées insipides m'ennuyait chaque jour davantage. Il fut un temps où cette cacophonie me distrayait des journées longues et interminables du lycée. Avec les années, j'avais appris à fermer mon propre esprit à ceux des autres, par politesse, mais surtout par ennui que représentaient ces idées banales et insignifiantes au fil du temps. C'était toujours pareil, année après année, décennie après décennie. Les générations passaient, mais se ressemblaient toutes. Il devint très vite lassant d'entendre les mêmes questions, les mêmes doutes, les mêmes pensées qui préoccupent l'adolescent moyen. J'avais fini par me désintéresser et les ignorer.

Mais ce jour-là, le flot d'esprits en ébullition qui envahissait la salle fut si assourdissant, si chaotique, qu'il me fut impossible de ne pas en tenir compte. Tout ça à cause de la nouvelle élève.

Isabella Marie Swan. Fille unique du Chef de police de Forks et nouvelle attraction du lycée. Je plaignais déjà la fille de sa situation tout en me réjouissant du fait que, pour une fois, les Cullen ne seraient pas le centre d'attention des élèves. L'attrait de la nouveauté n'allait pas durer, je le savais, et, inévitablement, ma famille recommencerait à susciter les ragots, éternelles litanies sur notre bizarrerie légendaire. Litanies innocentes tant que personne ne se poserait trop de questions sur notre compte, évidemment. Pour l'instant, toutefois, l'attention était rivée sur cette nouvelle élève. Elle aurait débarqué tout droit de Mars qu'elle n'aurait pas provoqué autant de curiosité. Il en fallait vraiment peu pour éveiller l'intérêt des jeunes âmes de Forks High School.

Je n'avais croisé la fille Swan qu'une seule fois depuis le matin. Emmett et moi allions en Espagnol. Nous étions en retard, la cloche avait sonné depuis quelques minutes. Nous savions que la prof ne nous ferait aucun sermon. Nous maîtrisions trop bien la matière –mieux qu'elle, même- pour qu'elle se formalise de notre retard. Nous étions seuls, mais le peu d'intérêt que nous portions au cours d'espagnol ne nous encourageait pas à nous dépêcher, à aller d'un pas normal vampirique, pour rattraper notre retard. Heureusement d'ailleurs, car, au détour d'un couloir désert, nous avions surpris une élève longeant les murs, les rasant même. Je fus surpris de n'avoir pas su détecter sa présence auparavant. Pas Emmett. Il y avait trop d'odeurs humaines mélangées dans les couloirs, certaines traces récentes, d'autres plus anciennes, pour qu'il puisse s'apercevoir qu'il y avait encore une personne hors des classes. Moi j'avais une longueur d'avance. Du moins, j'étais _supposé_ avoir une longueur d'avance. Puisque les pensées des gens erraient dans l'école, je localisais l'esprit bien avant son propriétaire. Normalement. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas ce matin-là. Que serait-il arrivé si Emmett et moi avions opté pour un pas normal –normal pour nous mais non naturel pour le commun des mortels ? Cette fille nous aurait vu et les ennuis auraient commencé.

Je m'en voulus. C'était mon devoir de protéger ma famille et lire les pensées des autres constituait un sacré avantage pour prévenir les faux pas qui joueraient contre notre sécurité. Alice aurait pu prédire que cette fille serait dans le couloir et qu'il fallait veiller à adopter une démarche humaine, mais elle était trop concentrée sur Jasper ce jour-là. Il se mettait à l'épreuve. Voilà plus de deux semaines qu'il n'avait pas chassé histoire de voir jusqu'où la soif pouvait avoir le contrôle sur lui. Il testait son seuil de tolérance au risque de faire une rechute parmi tous ces élèves au sang chaud et bouillant. Il n'y avait rien de plus appétissant que des adolescents en pleine crise d'hormones. Alice focalisait toute ses pensées sur la moindre parcelle d'avenir qui lui révèlerait si Jasper allait succomber à sa soif ou non. Elle avait confiance en lui, mais Jasper était le moins résistant de notre famille. Il en était conscient et pour lui c'était une faiblesse. Il luttait contre sa nature avec férocité, mais les erreurs étaient parfois impossibles à éviter. Enfin, _seraient_ impossibles à éviter si Alice n'était pas avec lui pour le prévenir et l'éloigner des risques de la tentation.

Je me concentrai sur la fille et je sus immédiatement que c'était la nouvelle élève dont tout le monde parlait et à laquelle tout le monde pensait. Je le sus, car je n'avais pas reconnu son visage. Tous les élèves de Forks m'étaient familier, devoir oblige. A notre arrivée, il y avait deux ans, j'avais scanné tous les visages, scruté chaque esprit, afin d'être certain qu'aucun d'entre eux ne se montrerait trop imaginatif à la vue de ma famille et qu'aucune rumeur sur notre compte n'irait au-delà de notre étrange beauté et de nos liens familiaux particuliers.

Isabella Swan agissait de manière étrange, si bien que j'en oubliai le malaise ressenti en découvrant que ses pensées ne m'étaient pas parvenues. Elle marchait lentement tout en laissant sa main se promener sur les casiers, les portes, les abreuvoirs. Elle caressait tout ce qu'elle touchait. Emmett n'avait rien dit, mais il était difficile d'échapper à ses pensées moqueuses : « _Dingo, celle-là_. » Mon frère jugeait rapidement les gens et les classait d'ordinaire dans une catégorie inférieure à la sienne, ce que je désapprouvais. Mais c'était Emmett ; un être simple doté d'un jugement simpliste. Pourtant, ce matin-là, je dus admettre que Emmett n'avait pas tort. La fille Swan avait un comportement vraiment curieux. Il était évident qu'elle se croyait seule dans le couloir. En temps normal, ma famille captivait les regards. Nous ne laissions personne indifférent, volontairement ou pas. Ce matin-là, cependant, Isabella Swan avait dérogé à cette règle instinctive qui voulait que tout être humain soit attiré par nous comme un aimant. Elle nous avait ignoré, allant son chemin, déambulant dans les couloirs vides.

Emmett et moi avions aussi continué notre chemin. Elle voulait nous ignorer ? À sa guise. Nous n'allions pas le lui reprocher ; passer inaperçue, se fondre dans la masse, c'était ce que ma famille désirait le plus après tout. Inutile de s'attarder sur elle. Son esprit m'était illisible, mais c'était sans doute parce qu'il était vide, sans fond, rien à y voir, rien à y lire de consistant. Je ne m'étais pas attardé davantage sur la nouveauté de l'école et le cours d'espagnol, ainsi que tous les autres de l'avant-midi, se déroulèrent comme toujours dans la morosité et l'ennui.

À midi, ma famille et moi nous étions donc retrouvés à notre table habituelle avec nos plateaux habituels ainsi que nos habituels faux-repas. La densité des esprits surexcités par la nouvelle élève m'agaçait au plus haut point. Je ne cherchai cependant pas à comprendre pourquoi elle était si spéciale à leurs yeux. Ça ne m'intéressait pas. Pour mes frères et sœurs, c'était un moment de répit agréable où notre concentration à paraître normaux devant tout le monde pouvait se relâcher quelque peu. À toujours être le centre d'attention de l'école, nous devions redoubler de prudence et surveiller nos moindres faits et gestes afin de ne pas trahir notre véritable nature. L'arrivée de la fille Swan à Forks était une pause bienvenue. Pause que seule Rosalie n'appréciait pas. Elle adorait être le centre d'attention, être admirée et crainte à la fois.

«_ Elle est là !_

-_La voilà !_

-_C'est elle !_ »

Inutile de se demander de qui ces pensées générales parlaient. Isabella fit son entrée dans la cantine d'un pas hésitant. Je jetai un coup d'œil distrait à ce qui m'avait échappé le matin même. Elle avait un physique plutôt banal. Sans intérêt. Une peau translucide où on devinait des veines bleues apparentes sous la délicate membrane de sa chair. Elle était presque aussi pâle que nous et ses yeux chocolat étaient fades, sans vie. Je devinai sa nervosité à se trouver parmi une grande foule, car son cœur battit plus vite et sa respiration se fit plus saccadée.

Un seul avant-midi s'était écoulé depuis son arrivée et la fille Swan s'était déjà trouvé un chevalier servant. Mike Newton l'escortait jusqu'à sa table et Isabella le suivit d'un pas incertain, lent, voire maladroit. Mike la présenta à ses camarades. Elle souriait. Son visage se voulait avenant. Ses yeux mornes contrastaient avec le reste de l'éclat de son expression.

Par automatisme, comme un mécanisme de défense anticipée contre d'éventuels soupçons non formulés sur le compte de ma famille, je tentai de lire en cette jeune fille. Mais je me butai encore une fois à un mur invisible. J'en fus grandement frustré. Jamais je n'avais échoué à me faufiler dans la tête de quelqu'un. Jamais. Je me concentrai davantage et ouvris au maximum mon esprit ce qui ne donna pour résultat que d'amplifier la cacophonie mentale qui régnait dans la cafétéria.

« _Elle aurait pu être jolie..._

-_C'est triste._

_-Quel dommage. Quel gâchis._

-_Comment elle va faire ? Elle ne survivra pas une semaine dans cette jungle._

-_La veinarde, on va sûrement lui épargner le cours de gym._ »

Toutes les pensées ambiantes étaient pour Isabella Swan et je me demandai ce qu'elles signifiaient. Leur teneur était étrange. Je pouvais sentir un sentiment collectif d'intrigue et … de pitié ? J'étais cependant trop irrité de n'entendre rien de l'esprit que je voulais saisir pour prêter davantage attention aux étranges pensées des autres. Je la dévisageai, l'étudiai pour percer son mur mental infranchissable. Échec encore une fois.

Isabella tâtait ses couverts et répondait aux questions anodines de ses camarades de table. Elle rectifiait tout le monde sur son prénom : « Je préfère qu'on m'appelle Bella. » Elle avait une toute petite voix, à peine un murmure. Elle restait polie, attentive, aimable, mais je n'avais pas besoin de lire ses pensées pour deviner son profond malaise face à toute l'attention qu'on lui témoignait. Elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure, signe d'une grande timidité. Ses doigts tremblaient en tenant ses couverts et ses épaules frêles étaient courbées.

Je la fixais avec tant d'insistance que mes frères et sœurs en furent étonnés.

_« Qu'est-ce que t'as ? »_ pensa Emmett.

_« Qu'est ce qu'elle a la nouvelle ? »_ renchérit Rosalie.

J'haussai les épaules, les encourageant à ne pas faire attention à moi. Je ne voulais pas alerter ma famille. Le cerveau inaccessible de cette fille n'allait pas le rester bien longtemps. J'étais fermement décidé à percer son esprit et j'allais y arriver. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

Alice se replongea dans ses songes, inspectant Jasper qui luttait toujours intérieurement contre sa soif brûlante. Emmett se remit à penser aux nouvelles prises de catch qu'il comptait bien tester sur moi ou Jasper ce soir. Rosalie, fidèle à elle-même, pensait à son illustre personne.

Moi je me concentrais plus que jamais sur la fille Swan. Et je commis l'erreur d'attirer cette fois le regard de Mike Newton et Jessica Stanley.

_« Qu'est-ce qui lui prend, Cullen, de la fixer comme ça ? »_ s'indigna Mike.

_« La petite nouvelle attire son lot de curieux. »_ persifla Jessica. _« Même l'intouchable Edward Cullen suscite son attention. À croire que l'impotence chronique est devenue un critère de séduction. Pff… »_

La remarque mesquine me déconcentra.

Impotence chronique ?

J'avais noté le pas incertain et maladroit de Bella Swan, mais je n'y voyais pas matière à moqueries.

Jessica Stanley avait toujours eu un esprit égoïste et hypocrite et elle atteignait des sommets de fourberies aujourd'hui. Elle restait accueillante et aimable en surface alors que tout ce qu'elle cherchait c'était la visibilité que lui procurait la proximité de la nouvelle élève au reste de l'école. Elle jouait bien son jeu et j'eus une bouffée de compassion pour cette pauvre fille Swan qui ne doutait rien de la méchanceté puérile de sa voisine de table.

Je réprimai bien vite ce sentiment inopportun. Je ne devais pas me laisser attendrir par l'apparente fragilité de Bella Swan. Elle avait peut-être un esprit aussi tordu que celui de Jessica, après tout.

Je poursuivis mon incessant assaut contre le mur mental de Bella alors qu'une nouvelle venue se présentait à sa table.

« Salut Bella ! » Angela Weber s'annonça d'un ton plein d'entrain. Bella leva à peine les yeux vers sa nouvelle interlocutrice. C'aurait pu être un signe de désintérêt et d'ennui si son visage ne s'était pas éclairé d'un sourire franc : « Angela, c'est ça ?

-Tu as bonne mémoire ! Le cours d'anglais s'est bien passé ?

-Oui, merci de m'avoir aidé à trouver mon chemin ce matin. »

« _Par chance qu'il fallait que j'aille aux toilettes ! Combien de temps aurait-elle erré dans les couloirs vides à chercher le bon local si je ne l'avais pas croisé par hasard? La pauvre…_ »

Ah, voilà donc ce que fabriquait cette fille dans le couloir, ce matin. Elle était perdue. Mh. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas demandé notre aide à Emmett et moi en premier lieu? Je nous savais intimidants, mais pas au point de faire raser les murs à une nouvelle étudiante perdue…

« Pas de quoi. » répondit Angela. « Je t'escorterai au prochain cours, si tu veux.

-Merci, j'apprécie. Dans deux jours, je n'aurai plus besoin d'aide, tu verras. Je saurai trouver mon chemin toute seule. »

Je perçus une note d'agacement à travers son timbre doux. La fille Swan était touchée qu'on veuille l'aider, mais elle voulait se débrouiller seule le plus vite possible. Ne dépendre de personne. N'avoir de compte à rendre à qui que ce soit. Tout en me questionnant sur ce besoin virulent d'être autonome, je me félicitai de parvenir à déchiffrer autant de choses chez elle même sans avoir eu l'accès à son esprit.

« Assieds-toi, je t'en prie. » poursuivit Bella en recouvrant son enthousiasme. « Enfin… S'il reste de la place. »

Angela rejoignit le petit groupe et échangea des banalités avec eux. Jessica eut une moue boudeuse tandis que je continuais à fixer Bella.

« Compte-toi chanceuse, Bella. Dès ton premier jour à Forks High, tu attires le regard d'un Cullen ! » Cette tirade se voulait condescendante, mais cela échappa à tout le monde, évidemment.

La concernée fronça les sourcils.

« Un Cullen ? »

Jessica déploya tout le baratin habituel sur le compte de ma famille. Rien d'étonnant à ça. Chaque nouvelle tête du lycée avait droit à une version plus ou moins loufoque de l'histoire des étranges Cullen. J'attendis l'inévitable coup d'œil dans notre direction où s'y mêlerait fascination et doute. Mais ce regard ne vint pas. Bella Swan se contenta d'hausser les épaules avec un sourire en coin adressé à Jessica.

« C'est une famille plutôt particulière d'après ce que tu me dis, mais quelle famille n'a pas son compte de bizarreries ? »

J'aurais ri si je n'avais pas tant été agacé de ne pouvoir lire dans sa tête ce qu'elle pensait vraiment de nous. Après tout, mon don servait à nous préserver, à déceler ceux qui se poseraient trop de questions. Ne pas pouvoir en faire usage sur la nouvelle m'énervait au plus haut point.

Toujours le néant, le vide.

En entendant le nom de Cullen, mes frères et sœurs prêtèrent une oreille à la conversation que j'épiais. Eux aussi ils s'attendaient à l'inéluctable regard ébahi dans notre direction. Ils furent étonnés que la fille Swan ne tourne même pas la tête vers nous, mais peut-être était-elle seulement d'une extrême politesse. J'imaginais déjà l'hypothétique mère réprimandant sa fillette : « Ce n'est pas bien de dévisager les gens à leur insu, Bella chérie. » La fille Swan était peut-être juste trop bien élevée pour nous regarder. C'est ce que pensèrent mes frères et sœurs et ils retournèrent à leurs occupations sans plus se soucier de la nouvelle élève.

J'étais le seul de ma famille profondément préoccupé par elle, et tout cela parce que son esprit m'était inaccessible.

L'heure passa sans que j'obtienne plus de succès. Je quittai la cantine avant les autres, ennuyé d'être dans la même salle que cette fille énigmatique. J'arrivai au cours de bio et pris place sur ma paillasse. Je posai mon menton au creux de ma paume et je me perdis dans mes pensées en contemplant la forêt par la fenêtre. Je ne fis pas attention aux autres élèves qui entraient peu à peu en classe. Comme d'habitudes, personne ne vint s'asseoir à côté de moi. Tant mieux. Je me sentais plus asocial que jamais aujourd'hui.

Banner arriva avec sa mallette et mit en marche son ventilateur. Il restait à chasser quelques bouffées de vapeurs chimiques du dernier cours de l'avant-midi. Un seul reniflement suffit à analyser ce que contenait l'air : acide sulfurique, nitrate de carbone et phosphate trisodique. Le cours d'avant concernait donc les différents taux de Ph du sol. Le ventilo balaya les effluves rapidement, ce qui n'était pas pour me déplaire ; je détestais toutes ces odeurs agressives artificielles.

«_Oh, voilà la fille de Charlie. Misère… Comment je dois me comporter ? Allons, John Banner, ressaisis-toi. Traite-la comme n'importe quelle autre élève. C'est ce qu'elle veut sans doute._ »

Je tournai malgré moi la tête vers la porte. Bella Swan entrait de son pas que je commençais à deviner typique chez elle : incertain et lent. Il semblait que je n'en avais pas fini avec elle. Je devrais aussi la supporter dans mon cours de bio. Génial. Vraiment génial.

Pourquoi son arrivée provoquait un élan de nervosité chez Banner ? Parce que c'était la fille du chef de police ? Banner avait-il quelque chose à se reprocher ? Avait-il enfreint une loi quelconque et il avait peur de se trahir devant la fille d'un représentant de l'ordre ?

Non. Impossible.

Mon don était inefficace sur la fille Swan, mais sur les autres je me montrais infaillible : Banner était un type moyen, sans histoire et il n'avait aucun travers. Alors pourquoi cette nervosité ?

C'était plutôt à Bella d'être nerveuse. C'était elle la nouvelle, non ?

Angela l'escortait tel que convenu au déjeuner. Avant d'aller prendre place sur sa paillasse habituelle, elle lui présenta Banner. Celui-ci déglutit péniblement pour ensuite s'efforcer d'accueillir la nouvelle venue comme tout bon prof le ferait.

« Bienvenue à toi Isabella.

-Bella.

-Si tu veux. Bon, as-tu pu te procurer un manuel adapté ?

-Oui.

-Bien. Si je ne suis pas clair, si tu as des questions sur la matière, n'hésite pas à venir me voir à la fin du cours.

-Pas de problème. Ne vous en faites pas, j'ai l'habitude. J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut là-dedans. »

Bella tapota son sac à dos tenu en bandoulière.

L'habitude ? L'habitude de quoi ? De changer de lycée au milieu de l'année scolaire ?

« D'accord. Dans ce cas, il ne te reste plus qu'à t'asseoir. »

S'asseoir.

Je retins un grand sourire. Il n'y avait qu'une place disponible et c'était celle à côté de moi. Je jubilai en silence. On allait voir si la fille Swan perdrait tous ses moyens aux côtés d'un Cullen. Tout à coup, la perspective de l'avoir si près de moi me réjouissait. Je pourrais sans doute arriver à transpercer ses défenses mentales si je me trouvais à distance réduite.

« Tu n'as qu'à t'asseoir à côté d'Edward. Tout droit, deuxième rangée. » dit Banner en regagnant son bureau.

Bella obéit, son sac sous le bras, et je notai qu'elle comptait ses pas d'une voix inaudible. Bizarre. Elle passa alors devant le ventilo encore en marche et je fus happé de plein fouet par son odeur.

À cet instant précis, tout bascula.

Le Edward que j'avais construit durant les dernières décennies fut anéanti et remplacé par le monstre qui sommeillait en moi depuis toujours. J'eus l'impression que ce monstre avait attendu son heure pour surgir, qu'il avait attendu de trouver LA bonne odeur pour apparaître et détruire le peu d'humanité qu'il me restait. J'eus la certitude d'avoir cherché toute ma vie cet effluve, de n'avoir survécu que pour la trouver, la goûter, la saper.

Ma gorge s'enflamma, le venin afflua dans ma bouche, prêt à se répandre dans les veines de ma prochaine victime. Tous mes muscles se tendirent dans l'attente de sauter sur ma proie. Bella Swan n'existait plus. Elle n'était que le support, l'enveloppe dans laquelle circulait une substance pourpre salivante, enivrante et unique. Il s'échappait de cette enveloppe un arôme horriblement délicieux et tentateur. Mon corps se rebella contre les derniers lambeaux d'humanité qui me clouaient à mon siège et qui m'empêchaient d'agir. Le monstre en moi criait, protestait, salivait. «Prends-la ! » m'ordonnait-il. « Saisis-la, abreuve-toi à elle, étanche ta soif comme jamais ! »

Non !

Pourquoi fallait-il que cette odeur existe ? Pourquoi fallait-il que cette fille sente si bon ? Pourquoi avait-elle choisi fatalement de fréquenter la même école que moi ? !

Je maudis le destin et je me maudis moi-même d'être si faible.

Je n'allais pas laisser cette humaine détruire un siècle d'abstinence et de discipline.

Je la haïssais d'exister, d'ébranler l'équilibre que j'avais si difficilement atteint.

Mon combat intérieur ne durait que depuis deux secondes. Les deux secondes les plus abominables de ma vie. Je m'agrippai à ma table et m'efforçai de faire face à ma proie, de la regarder dans les yeux, de trouver en elle l'être humain et non la nourriture ; la fille et non la proie. Elle avançait vers moi et je crus croiser son regard avant qu'elle ne s'assoie, mais elle resta indifférente à mes yeux de tueur. Elle prit place à côté de moi, mine de rien, inconsciente du danger qui la guettait. Elle sortit son matériel alors que je luttais de toutes mes forces contre l'envie –non, le besoin plutôt- de la mordre. Je la fixais, incapable de détourner les yeux de sa gorge. Je me savais bon comédien, mais il était indéniable que ma conduite se ferait remarquer. Mon regard ne l'avait pourtant absolument pas effrayé et je me demandai pourquoi. Je la dévisageai, elle et son air innocent tandis qu'elle installait un pc sur la table. Nous étions à l'ère des grandes technologies, mais dans un lycée il était encore peu usuel qu'un élève remplace son matériel scolaire par un ordinateur.

Elle parut enfin s'apercevoir que je la scrutais comme la scruterait un prédateur sur le point de se fondre sur sa proie. Mais au lieu de lire sur ses traits un sentiment de peur et d'appréhension à la vue du monstre à côté d'elle, je n'y vis qu'un sourire affable, chaleureux. Son regard tourna dans ma direction, mais ne trouva pas mes yeux. Bizarre. Elle tendit la main.

« Salut. Je suis Bella. Toi, c'est Edward, n'est ce pas ? »

La question courtoise ne masquait aucune peur réprimée. Elle était sincère. Sereine.

Totalement ahuri, déboussolé, je parvins à oublier son fumet si appétissant l'espace d'un instant et je mesurai plus attentivement son visage. Le monstre en moi se tapit, intrigué. Il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on soit indifférent à sa présence et il ne sut pas comment réagir. Le Edward que je voulais être, celui qui se battait contre son infâme nature depuis toujours, refit surface le temps d'analyser ce visage délicat à l'expression si avenante, accueillante. Une gentillesse non feinte, déconcertante, émanait de ce visage doux. Une gentillesse que je ne méritais pas.

Ses salutations n'étaient pas une formalité d'usage. Elles étaient franches. Toute son expression était une invitation à la communication, à l'ouverture. Toute son expression excepté une partie de son visage : ses yeux. Elle avait un regard vide, sans vie.

Je pris soudain conscience de ma stupidité. Je compris pourquoi elle plus qu'aucun autre nouvel élève ordinaire suscitait tant d'émoi dans cette école, pourquoi le monstre en moi ne l'effrayait pas.

Isabella Marie Swan était aveugle.

_**A suivre**_


	2. Confrontation

_**"On ne voit bien qu'avec le coeur. L'essentiel est invisible pour les yeux. [...] Mais les yeux sont aveugles. Il faut chercher avec le coeur. "** Le petit Prince. Saint-Exupéry_

**Chapitre 2**

**Confrontation**

Je n'avais pas serré sa main. Ne pouvait-elle pas comprendre qu'elle se condamnait à mort si elle me touchait ? Un seul effleurement charnel et j'aurais été pris d'assaut par la chaleur de sa peau, fine couche recouvrant le plus délectable des nectars.

Fantasmer sur son goût m'écoeura, me révulsa. Le monstre en moi jubilait d'apprendre le handicap de ma victime –car elle serait ma victime, c'était inexorable. « _Parfait !_ » se dit le monstre. « _Elle sera encore plus facile à attraper ! Elle ne se rendra compte de rien. Elle sera morte avant de comprendre !_ ». Et le Edward en moi -le faible, celui qui perdrait son combat- se terrerait au fond d'un gouffre avec pour seule consolation le fait que Bella Swan n'aurait jamais vu le monstre. Elle aurait cru, jusqu'à la dernière goûte de sa vie, que j'étais un étudiant normal, inoffensif, comme les autres. Le dernier souvenir qu'elle emporterait dans sa mort ne concernerait pas l'abominable vampire Edward Cullen. Elle ne me détesterait pas dans son trépas.

NON !

Je ne pouvais pas permettre au monstre de gagner du terrain. Il fallait partir. Certes, je pouvais retenir ma respiration, me couper de cette odeur exquise, mais le souvenir de son parfum resterait quand même imprégné dans mon cerveau de tueur. La tentation de la prendre resterait malgré tout trop forte. Elle était trop près. Alors je partis. Je me levai, notai à peine la surprise sur les traits de la fille en entendant le raclement de ma chaise. Je marmonnai une vague excuse à Banner et partis sans même avoir son assentiment. Quel prétexte avais-je trouvé ? Je ne m'en souvenais toujours pas une semaine plus tard tandis que je broyais du noir à Denali ; seul autre endroit où je me sentais chez moi après Forks.

On m'avait accueilli là-bas sans poser de questions, bien qu'on se doutât que quelque chose de grave s'était produit- avait failli se produire. Ma famille m'avait laissé partir sans me juger, sans rien me reprocher. On comprenait ma réaction. De nous sept, j'étais celui qui acceptait le moins bien sa condition et ils savaient que la seule perspective d'avoir pu succomber à la soif de tuer me torturait atrocement. Je savais qu'eux ne m'en voudraient jamais d'échouer, qu'ils se montreraient compatissants, que tout le monde pouvait faire une erreur. On allait me le pardonner. Mais moi jamais je ne me le pardonnerais.

Quelques jours loin d'elle, de son odeur, m'avaient permis de faire le point. Je manquais à ma famille, mais on respectait mon éloignement. Je leur causais du chagrin malgré tout et ce fut en partie pour cette raison que je décidai d'écourter ma retraite. L'autre partie de cette raison concernait _Elle_. Je n'allais pas laisser cette humaine mener inconsciemment mon existence. Je ne la laisserais pas me dominer. Je n'allais pas déchirer ma famille à cause de ça -car c'est ce qui se produirait ; certains voudraient me suivre si le seul moyen d'éviter un meurtre était de partir définitivement. D'autres voudraient rester. Nous venions à peine de (re)commencer ce petit cycle de vie après tout. Nous étions installés, nous aimions Forks plus qu'aucun autre endroit. Nous nous y sentions chez nous.

Non, je n'allais pas imposer ça à ma famille.

Carlisle avait confiance en moi. Je devais me montrer digne de cette confiance. C'est lui qui m'avait tout appris. C'est lui qui m'avait aidé à conserver mon humanité -du moins ce qu'il en restait. Je n'allais pas le décevoir.

Alors, je revins. Pour de bon. J'allais affronter l'objet de ma torture, le dominer et triompher. Non, une humaine n'aurait pas raison de moi. Je le refusais.

J'étais prêt à reprendre les cours. J'avais chassé plus que nécessaire la veille de mon retour. J'étais saturé. Paré. Mes frères et sœurs veillaient sur moi. Je détestai être le centre de leurs tracas, mais ils faisaient ce que la fraternité qui nous liait leur dictait ; ils me soutenaient.

Alice se concentrait cette fois sur moi et non Jasper. Elle était sûre à 90% que je ne commettrais pas l'irréparable aujourd'hui. Je m'efforçai de ne pas songer aux 10% qui restait ; une probabilité encore trop élevée pour me rassurer.

Je ne respirais pas. Je bloquais tout courant d'air de ma bouche et de mes narines, juste au cas où de vieilles traces de son odeur y seraient imprégnées.

Toutes les précautions furent prises sauf celle la plus logique que j'aurais dû appliquer : la fuite. Attendre deux ans qu'elle finisse ses études et parte. Mais je n'étais pas un lâche alors j'oubliai cette option.

Ce matin-là, nous primes place à notre table habituelle dans la cafétéria, aux aguets. Prudents. Les cours ne commenceraient que dans une demi-heure.

« Elle arrive dans 15 minutes. » prédit Alice.

Je me préparai mentalement, puis j'occupai les minutes qui restaient à scanner tous les esprits présents, histoire de voir si mon départ précipité de la semaine dernière suscitait des questionnements.

Rien.

J'étais de retour, mais personne n'y prêta attention. Les élèves étaient trop accoutumés à nos fréquentes absences, mais la fille Swan aurait pu raconter à qui l'entendait que je m'étais comporté de façon bizarre avant de partir. Pourtant, rien dans la tête des autres ne m'indiqua que la fille avait dit quelque chose de compromettant sur moi. Quoique, à bien y penser, il n'y avait rien de compromettant à dire puisqu'elle n'avait rien vu du tueur assoiffé qui l'avait épié en bio. Je n'avais donc pas à redouter une rumeur lancée sur mon compte- une rumeur qui finirait par éveiller les soupçons, les craintes… Pour elle, je m'étais montré malpoli en ignorant ses salutations, rien de plus.

« La voilà ! Dans dix secondes, elle franchit la porte. » chuchota Alice.

Ma famille se resserra autour de moi, mine de rien, pour servir de rempart.

Je fixai la porte, les dents serrés, prêt à l'affronter, cette fille que je haïssais, cet être humain inconscient de l'attraction qu'il exerçait sur moi. Je la haïssais de sentir si bon. Je vis son ombre se dessiner dans le châssis et, quand je voulus, par réflexe, pénétrer son esprit, je la haïs encore plus d'être toujours si énigmatique, si impossible à percer.

Elle entra. A sa vue, le monstre en moi se souvint précisément de son parfum. Je ne respirais pas, mais la mémoire était une faculté traîtresse. Je sentis son cœur battre d'un rythme paisible, régulier. Je vis son sang sous sa mince peau translucide, doux ruisseau pourpre qui circulait tranquillement dans son corps. Un ruisseau tentant, mais je n'allais pas m'y abreuver. Jamais.

Je me forçai à observer son visage, l'enveloppe charnelle ; le contenant et non le contenu. Et j'eus un choc. En voyant ses traits délicats, frêles, son sourire débonnaire, ses paupières entrouvertes, son teint pâle, ses épaules chétives et ses iris tristement inanimés, la haine qui me consumait à son égard s'évanouit instantanément. Comment pouvais-je détester un être si innocent, si fragile? Il était impossible de croire qu'une personne aussi vulnérable puisse faire un jour l'objet de la haine de qui que ce soit. Ce n'était pas sa faute si j'étais faible. Elle ne contrôlait pas ce qu'elle était, ce qu'elle sentait.

Alors il ne resta en moi que la haine que j'éprouvais envers moi-même.

Comment ses yeux morts avaient-ils pu m'échapper le premier jour ? C'était l'évidence même. J'étais meilleur observateur que toute cette école, meilleur que mes frères et sœurs même, et sa cécité m'avait échappé. Peut-être étais-je trop concentré à percer son esprit pour me rendre compte de quoi que ce soit ce jour là…

Elle s'avança. Seule. Plus de chevalier servant ?

Elle marchait d'un pas plus sûr, aidée cette fois d'une de ces longues tiges métalliques typique chez les non-voyants. Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas le premier jour ? Et pourquoi me posais-je la question ? En quoi ça me concernait ?

Elle alla s'acheter de quoi manger au comptoir. Aucun regard ne se tourna vers elle. Malgré ce handicap qui la différenciait des autres, on avait déjà oublié la nouvelle élève. Elle faisait maintenant partie du décor. L'attrait de la nouveauté s'était estompé. Même le cercle de camarades qui l'avait intégrée ne s'occupait presque plus d'elle. On la salua brièvement quand elle s'assit, sans plus. Seules les pensées de Angela, Mike et Jessica étaient tournées vers la fille Swan.

« _Elle a failli m'écraser le pied avec son foutu bâton._ » râla Jessica.

« _Je me demande si elle peut m'aider pour le devoir d'anglais… _» se demanda Angela.

« _Sortir avec elle ou pas ?_ » questionna Mike. « _Je suis sûr que personne ne lui demandera d'être sa cavalière pour le bal de promo. Si Jessica ne se décide pas, je me rabattrai sur Bella._ »

Je fus étrangement agacé par les intentions non formulées de Newton. Je me demandai pourquoi.

Bella commença à décapsuler une bouteille de liquide blanc (du lait?) et déballa une pâtisserie (on appelait ça un muffin, non ?). Elle semblait moins timide que la dernière fois. Les gens qui l'agglutinaient l'autre jour l'avaient embarrassée et aujourd'hui elle parut soulagée qu'on l'ignore. Elle se tenait un peu en retrait des trois autres et cela sembla très bien lui convenir. Bella Swan était une solitaire.

Mike regarda son propre muffin avec une grimace, puis jeta un œil à celui de Bella d'un air envieux. « _Elle a pris le dernier aux raisins._ » Je lus en lui son raisonnement tandis qu'il regardait alternativement les deux muffins : « _Elle y verra que du feu. Elle croira que c'est elle qui s'est trompée en faisant son choix au comptoir. _» Sa décision prise, il profita du fait que Bella prenait une gorgée de lait pour chaparder son muffin furtivement et le remplacer par le sien.

Angela formula une exclamation de reproche muet tandis que Jessica étouffait un rire.

Je me raidis sur ma chaise et lâchai de ma gorge un feulement inaudible pour les humains, mais clairement distinct pour ma famille. Emmet m'agrippa l'épaule, méjugeant ma réaction. Les autres se tenaient aussi prêts à me retenir, leurs corps tendus dans ma direction. D'un œil extérieur, on aurait cru qu'ils se penchaient sur la table pour entendre une confidence.

« Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez. » marmonnai-je.

Pourquoi avais-je réagi ainsi ? Tout ça pour un morceau de nourriture humaine sans importance. Pourquoi ce brusque élan de colère ? Mike voulait se moquer de la fille Swan ? Grand bien lui fasse. Elle n'aurait pas été la première.

Je réfléchis à mon attitude, puis je compris. Que Mike abuse de son infirmité était méprisable. Aussi méprisable que le prédateur en moi qui la voulait désespérément. Ne voulais-je pas abuser d'elle moi aussi, d'une certaine façon ?

Je fus offusqué d'être sur le même pied d'égalité que cette crapule de Newton et je pris conscience que cette colère ressentie était dirigée vers moi et non vers lui.

Bella reposa sa bouteille à coté du muffin dont elle venait d'hériter à son insu. Elle sourit dans le vide. « Je n'aime pas non plus les bleuets, Mike. Peux-tu me rendre celui aux raisins s'il te plait ? »

Newton laissa tomber sa mâchoire grande ouverte, Jessica et Angela firent un pathétique « Oh! » synchronisé et moi je me surpris à réprimer un grand rire mutin.

Mes frères et sœurs s'étaient eux aussi concentrés sur la conversation. Ils ne rirent pas, mais affichèrent tous différents degrés de surprise et d'incrédulité.

Bella Swan était aveugle, mais maligne.

Et ça me plut.

Je cessai de ricaner à ce constat. Rien chez elle ne devait me plaire. Son sang était déjà une chose qui me plaisait trop.

Mike cafouilla.

« Comment t'as fait pour…

-J'ai senti l'odeur de raisin disparaître pour être remplacée par celle des bleuets. Et ton après-rasage est venu chatouillé mes narines. Odeur plutôt entêtante d'ailleurs. »

Trahi par son après-rasage.

L'humiliation et la honte se lurent sur le visage décomposé de Newton.

« Désolé, Bella » couina-t-il, penaud.

« Pas de problèmes. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on me fait le coup. »

Elle tendit la main vers Newton et ce dernier lui rendit son bien. Elle mordit à pleines dents dans le muffin, le visage espiègle.

Jessica haussa les épaules et Angela félicitait Bella in petto.

Bella souriait toujours et j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour savoir ce à quoi elle pensait. Cachait-elle sa colère derrière ce sourire ? Traitait-elle mentalement Newton de tous les noms ? Elle ne fit du moins aucun reproche verbal. Elle parut même prendre la chose avec humour.

« Tiens, Edward Cullen nous accorde l'honneur de sa présence. »

Jessica avait tout à coup remarqué que j'étais de retour à l'école –et que je dévisageais toujours la même fille.

Bella eut un air surpris et… inquiet ?

Était-elle inquiète de me savoir dans les parages ? À notre dernière rencontre, avait-elle pu finalement sentir, d'une manière ou d'une autre, le tueur en moi ? Après tout, elle avait réussi à détecter la mauvaise blague de Newton donc sans doute était-elle assez intuitive pour sentir le danger que je représentais.

« Oh, il est de retour… J'espère qu'il va mieux. Il ne se sentait pas très bien, je crois. »

Je fus ahuri. Bella n'était pas inquiète par le tueur. Elle était inquiète _pour_ le tueur!

« Pff, à mon avis, il a fait semblant d'être malade pour manquer les cours. » supposa Jessica. «Les Cullen sont tellement brillants qu'ils peuvent se permettre de sécher plusieurs jours d'école.

-Pourtant, je n'ai pas eu l'impression qu'il jouait la comédie. Il avait vraiment l'air de souffrir… »

Elle n'avait pas vu le tueur en moi, mais avait perçu ma souffrance…

« Il te mate encore une fois. » ajouta discrètement Angela sans oser jeter de trop fréquents coups d'œil vers ma table.

Bella leva un sourcil.

« Vraiment ? J'ai peut-être une moustache de lait.

-Tu n'as rien du tout. À mon avis, tu lui plais. »

Me plaire! Oh si. Elle me plaisait mortellement…

Soudain, le rire de Bella retentit à mes oreilles de façon étrangement séduisante. Un rire cristallin, léger, allègre.

« À _mon_ avis, il n'a simplement pas l'habitude de côtoyer une aveugle. C'est normal. Ce qui est hors de la masse attire le regard des curieux. C'est comme ça. » rectifia-t-elle avec un petit haussement d'épaule et un sourire en coin, contrit.

À son ton, je sus que je n'étais pas le premier à la dévisager sans arrêt. Seulement, moi c'était pour de toutes autres raisons que son handicap.

Quand l'heure des cours débuta, je restai à ma place. Les humains sortaient et je me surpris à essayer de distinguer le bruit de ses pas parmi ceux des autres élèves, comme s'il y avait quelque chose d'important et d'inhabituel chez eux. C'était stupide.

Ma famille ne fit aucun mouvement. Ils attendaient de voir ce que j'allais faire.

Irais-je en classe, m'asseoir à côté de la fille, là où je pourrais sentir la puissance absurde du parfum de son sang, et sentir la chaleur de son pouls contre ma peau ? Étais-je assez fort pour ça ? Ou en avais-je eu assez pour un seul jour ?

_«_ Je... pense que ça va aller. » dit Alice, hésitante. «Tu es décidé. Je pense que tu vas arriver au bout de cette heure sans encombres. _»_

Mais Alice savait bien à quelle vitesse un esprit pouvait changer.

_«_ Pourquoi tenter le diable, Edward ? _»_ demanda Jasper.

Même s'il ne voulait pas se sentir suffisant du fait que je sois pour une fois celui qui était faible, je pouvais l'entendre l'être, juste un tout petit peu.

_«_ Rentre à la maison. Vas-y doucement.

-C'est quoi le problème? _»_ dit Emmett, pas d'accord. « Soit il la tue, soit il ne la tue pas. Autant en finir maintenant, quoi qu'il se passe.

-Je ne veux pas déménager aussi tôt. » se plaignit Rosalie. « Je ne veux pas tout recommencer. On a presque fini le lycée, Emmett. Enfin..._»_

J'étais tout aussi divisé sur cette décision. Je voulais, vraiment, avoir cette confrontation plutôt que de la fuir. Mais je ne voulais pas aller trop loin non plus. Cela avait été une erreur la semaine dernière que Jasper tienne si longtemps sans aller chasser; étais-je en train de commettre une erreur aussi bête ?

Je ne voulais pas déraciner ma famille. Aucun d'entre eux ne m'en serait reconnaissant. Mais je voulais aller en biologie. Je réalisai que je voulais revoir son visage.

Ce fut cela qui me décida. La curiosité. Je ne voulais pas que le silence de l'esprit de cette fille me rende excessivement intéressé par elle. Et pourtant, j'étais là, excessivement intéressé. Je voulais savoir ce qu'elle pensait, mais ma seconde écoute ne me serait d'aucune utilité. Je devrais apprendre à interpréter tous les indices que me révèleraient son visage, son corps, sa voix et mêmes ses silences.

Pourquoi ce désir de la connaître ? Jamais aucun humain avait suscité un quelconque intérêt chez moi. Jamais. Alors pourquoi je tenais tant à la revoir ? Quel était le moteur, la motivation qui me poussait à en savoir davantage ? Qu'est-ce que ça m'apporterait de la connaître ?

La part rationnelle de mon esprit répondit à cette question : si j'en apprenais plus sur elle, je serais apte à voir l'être humain derrière la proie. Si j'en savais plus, j'arriverais à la percevoir comme une personne à part entière, un être doté d'émotions, d'aspirations, de rêves. Ainsi, peu à peu, avec prudence, la proie s'effacerait à mes yeux et je puiserais dans son humanité la force de ne pas la détruire.

Une autre part de mon esprit –une part cachée, que je ne soupçonnais pas d'exister- trouva une autre réponse à cette question : si je désirais tant la connaître, c'était parce qu'elle avait éveillé en moi quelque chose qui dormait depuis un siècle.

Je me raidis et ignorai mes dernières pensées.

« Non, Rose. Je pense vraiment que ça va bien se passer. _»_ dit Alice. « Ça... s'affirme. Je suis sûre que rien de mauvais ne va arriver s'il va en classe. _»_

Elle me regarda, intriguée, se demandant ce qui avait changé dans mes pensées pour que ses visions du futur soient à ce point sans risque.

La curiosité suffirait-elle à garder Bella Swan en vie ?

« Allez en classe. _»_ ordonnai-je.

Je me levai et m'éloignai d'eux à grands pas sans regarder derrière moi. Je pouvais entendre l'inquiétude d'Alice, le mécontentement de Jasper, l'approbation d'Emmett et l'irritation de Rosalie me poursuivre.

Je pris une dernière bouffée d'air près de la porte de la classe et je la retins dans mes poumons tandis que je marchais dans la petite pièce chaude.

Je n'étais pas en retard. Mr. Banner préparait toujours l'expérience d'aujourd'hui. La fille était assise à ma –à notre– table, en train de sortir son ordinateur portable. J'examinai son matériel en m'approchant. Certains détails m'avaient échappé la dernière fois tant son odeur m'avait ensorcelé. Je remarquai que son clavier était différent. Il n'y avait aucune lettre sur les touches, seulement différents assemblages de points en relief. Le braille.

Je tirai ma chaise en arrière avec plus de force que nécessaire, la faisant racler sur le sol. Je voulais annoncer mon arrivée. Qu'elle comprenne que j'étais là. Je sus qu'elle m'entendait lorsqu'elle s'arrêta une seconde dans son affairement, mais elle continua aussitôt à installer son matériel sans s'occuper de moi.

Elle ne me salua pas comme la dernière fois, ne montra pas de visage avenant et aimable, ne me tendit pas sa main pour se présenter. Elle avait été refroidie par mon impolitesse de l'autre jour, assurément. Elle craignait une autre rebuffade si elle tentait à nouveau de sympathiser.

Je devais m'assurer de lui faire une autre impression cette fois-ci.

« Bonjour. » dis-je d'une voix douce, celle que j'utilisais pour mettre les humains à l'aise, et affichant un sourire poli, sans toutefois montrer mes dents –quoique je me demandais pourquoi je prenais cette peine puisqu'elle ne me voyait pas.

Elle leva la tête, intriguée, la pivota vers ce qu'elle jugeait être l'emplacement de mon visage.

« Salut. » répondit-elle. Elle souriait, mais se montrait prudente.

« Bella, c'est ça ?

-Oui.

-Je suis Edward Cullen. Excuse moi de ne pas t'avoir salué la semaine dernière. J'avais quelques ennuis de santé.

-Ce n'est pas grave. »

Silence.

Quoi dire d'autre ? Je n'avais pas l'habitude de créer des conversations. Mes principaux et seuls interlocuteurs étaient ma famille et je n'avais jamais besoin d'entrée en matière puisque je n'avais qu'à sonder leurs esprits.

« Alors, comment c'est de vivre à Forks ? » trouvai-je après une seconde de réflexion.

« Oh, c'est moins étourdissant que Phoenix. »

Je fixai ses yeux éteints.

« Ce doit être étourdissant où que tu ailles de toute façon. » laissai-je échapper.

Je me damnai. Quelle belle manière de débuter un échange courtois. Je ne pouvais pas mieux trouver que de me montrer narquois sur son handicap. Comme si ça pouvait être un sujet de plaisanterie !

« Je veux dire… »

Je balbutiais. Je n'en revenais pas. D'ordinaire, c'était les humains qui hésitaient, bégayaient, bafouillaient quand la nécessité de s'adresser à moi s'imposait !

Elle perçut mon embarras et secoua la tête avec un sourire rassurant.

« Hé, ma cécité n'est pas tabou, tu sais. »

Je ne pus donner suite à ses paroles, car Banner réclama l'attention de tout le monde. Il donna de brèves instructions sur l'expérience d'aujourd'hui. Un microscope par table était installé et nous devions procéder à l'identification des différentes phases de mitose sur des cellules d'oignon. On devait travailler à deux, mais ma collègue n'était pas en mesure de faire cet exercice.

« Toi, Bella, rédige-moi un papier où tu me décris le phénomène. »

Ah. Banner compensait en lui donnant un travail théorique.

« Bien, monsieur. »

Elle commença à écrire un truc sur son clavier à points en reliefs. Ce qui apparut à son écran fut en écriture normale. Son logiciel traduisait automatiquement le braille en langage commun.

Banner commença sa ronde parmi les élèves. Il me donna les cinq lamelles à identifier au microscope avec un soupir résigné. « _Je me demande pourquoi je me donne la peine de lui faire faire ce labo. Il aura terminé en dix minutes._ » Dix minutes ? Je pouvais le faire en deux minutes, si je le voulais. Je retins un sourire et commençai à m'exécuter. Peut-être fallait-il que je fasse une ou deux erreurs délibérées pour rassurer Banner ? Éveiller la curiosité et les soupçons était à éviter à tout prix. Mieux valait adopter un profil bas et commettre quelques fautes comme le ferait tout étudiant normal de mon « âge ».

Je remplis ma fiche rapidement, sans me soucier de ma vitesse. Ma voisine ne me voyait pas; à quoi bon maintenir un rythme humain.

« Tu as terminé ? » demanda-t-elle en lâchant son clavier. Ce n'était pas une question. Plutôt une demande de confirmation à sa supposition.

Je ne répondis pas tout de suite, étonné. Comment pouvait-elle savoir ? Mhh. Sans doute ne m'entendait-elle plus manipuler le microscope et elle en avait déduit que j'avais terminé. J'aurais dû maintenir un rythme humain tout compte fait ; elle allait trouver étrange ma rapidité d'analyse.

Je me dis que je pouvais mentir et prétendre que je n'avais pas encore fini. Je jouerais avec les instruments pour appuyer le mensonge.

« J'ai fini, oui. »

Les mots étaient sortis tout seuls. Je réalisai que je n'avais pas envie de lui mentir. Je voulais être aussi honnête que le secret de mon état pouvait me le permettre.

Je fus troublé par ce désir soudain de franchise.

« Bien. » fit-elle. Elle ne sembla pas le moins du monde impressionnée par ma rapidité.

Elle aussi, apparemment, avait terminé. Sur son écran se trouvait un long texte élaboré et précis qui décrivait parfaitement le phénomène de la mitose.

« Est-ce que tu peux me rendre un service ? »

Un élève qui demande un service à un Cullen ? Jamais vu ça. L'instinct de préservation des humains leur indiquait inconsciemment qu'il ne fallait accorder aucune confiance à notre égard et nous étions trop intimidants pour qu'on ose nous demander quoi que ce soit, ne serait-ce qu'un bout d'efface. Mais Bella Swan avait un atout en moins ; son subconscient ne pouvait lui imposer la prudence puisqu'elle ne pouvait voir le prédateur en moi.

« J'aimerais beaucoup faire ce labo.

-Oh. »

Quelque chose à l'intérieur de moi me pinça la poitrine et j'eus du mal à en identifier la nature. De la pitié ? Bella voulait faire comme les autres, être traitée comme les autres. N'était-ce pas ce que ma famille et moi cherchions aussi ? Être le plus humain possible, être normal.

Me découvrir un point commun avec cette fille me fit tressaillir. Sursaut imperceptible pour ceux qui m'entouraient, heureusement. Il se passa une longue seconde où ce constat me bouleversa. Le chasseur aspirait au même idéal que sa proie… Quelle ironie.

Je regardai le profil délicat, mais droit et fier, de ma voisine. Bella Swan n'avait pas besoin de pitié et n'en voulait pas. Elle assumait son état. Ça, c'était quelque chose que je n'avais pas en commun avec elle ; après 90 ans, j'étais encore répugné par moi-même et ma rencontre avec la fille Swan ne m'avait fait que détester davantage le monstre que je représentais.

« Peux-tu passer en revue chaque lamelle pour moi ? »

Je sortis de mes songes pour me concentrer sur ma voisine.

« Passer en revue ?

-Oui. Décris moi ce que tu vois sur chaque lamelle, j'essaierai de deviner quelle phase de mitose il s'agit. »

Silence.

Son sourire se fana et elle le traduisit sans doute comme un malaise de ma part. En fait, j'étais interloqué : aucun élève de cette classe n'était enchanté à l'idée de faire une expérience si difficile et on enviait -je le lisais dans les pensées collectives- Bella Swan d'être épargnée de cet exercice. Or, la seule élève de la classe qui pouvait passer outre le labo tenait énormément à le faire et j'en fus amusé.

Les épaules de Bella s'affaissèrent et je supposai –pas le choix de faire autrement- qu'elle se croyait embêtante. « Tu veux bien ? » ajouta-t-elle, plus timidement.

Je ne vis aucune raison de refuser.

« D'accord. » dis-je d'une voix veloutée pour qu'elle sente vraiment que j'étais loin de la trouver embêtante.

Je ne pris pas la peine de regarder dans le microscope. J'avais déjà en tête chaque étape, chaque particule, chaque cellule, chaque chromosome correspondant aux différentes phases. Je commençai à lui décrire la métaphase. Un haussement de sourcils m'apprit que ma description l'étonnait de par sa précision scientifique. Être diplômé deux fois en médecine avait ses avantages. Bien vite mon vocabulaire digne d'un master ne l'étonna plus. Elle écouta attentivement ce que je lui disais et je vis une lueur d'intelligence passer dans son regard mort ; Bella Swan était étonnée par les notions que je possédais, mais pas déroutée. Je sus à ses traits attentifs qu'elle saisissait chaque mot qui aurait normalement sonné comme une langue étrangère aux oreilles d'un lycéen moyen.

« Métaphase. » me coupa-t-elle bientôt alors que je n'avais pas terminé mon petit discours.

Je souris. Bella Swan était brillante.

« C'est aussi la conclusion que j'en ai tirée. » lui répondis-je.

Je lui décrivis les autres phases et elle trouva chacune d'elle avec une rapidité déconcertante.

« Nous sommes arrivés à la même conclusion pour chaque lamelle. Je peux inscrire ton nom sur la fiche de labo, si tu veux. »

Un sourire de plaisir orna son visage translucide. Ma proposition la touchait. Elle était contente de pouvoir faire ce labo, de faire comme tous les autres élèves.

« Si ça ne te dérange pas. »

Je fis non de la tête avant de me souvenir bêtement qu'elle n'y voyait rien.

« Pas du tout. »

J'inscrivis son prénom, ce après quoi je corrigeai les deux mauvaises réponses que j'avais précédemment rédigées pour calmer la conscience soupçonneuse de Banner. À deux, il était tout à fait crédible que notre labo soit parfait. Après tout, depuis une semaine, Banner s'était sûrement aperçu que sa nouvelle élève était presque aussi douée que moi en biologie.

Elle m'adressa un dernier sourire, puis s'éloigna de moi. Je fus curieusement déçu qu'elle se détourne soudainement. Avais-je été désagréable sans m'en rendre compte ?

Alors, je compris qu'elle ne voulait pas m'ennuyer davantage. Elle pensait encore que j'avais accepté de l'aider par politesse, voire par pitié, et elle tenait à me faire savoir qu'elle ne m'importunerait plus à l'avenir. Je cherchai un moyen de retenir son attention tandis que, pour passer le temps en attendant que les autres aient terminé, Bella retournait à son clavier adapté pour ouvrir un autre logiciel. Elle commença à écrire autre chose, mais impossible de lire ce qu'il y avait à l'écran ; cette fois tout était en pointillé, en braille. Tout comme son esprit, ce langage m'était impossible à déchiffrer et j'en fus horripilé. C'était totalement absurde d'être irrité à ce point par une chose somme toute banale. Je n'étais pas le seul à ne pas connaître le braille après tout. Pourquoi ça me dérangeait ? Parce qu'il y avait déjà suffisamment de mystères dans la tête de Bella sans qu'en plus je n'arrive à lire ce qu'elle écrivait ? Je connaissais des dizaines de langues, j'avais appris pour me distraire plusieurs dialectes, mais jamais il ne m'était venu à l'esprit jusqu'ici d'apprendre le braille. Je me promis d'y remédier le plus tôt possible. Pourquoi ? Je l'ignorais.

Je secouai la tête, agacé de ne pas comprendre mon propre comportement. Je voulus la tirer de sa bulle et trouver un moyen de la faire parler, d'en apprendre plus. Il y avait sûrement un élément dans ses révélations, quelles qu'elles soient, qui m'aiderait à la saisir mieux, à comprendre comment son esprit se fermait au mien –et comment elle arrivait à me fasciner autant.

Toutefois, il y avait un problème ; je n'avais plus d'air. Respirer m'était inutile, mais pour parler, il me fallait faire vibrer mes cordes vocales à l'aide d'air. Je m'écartai d'elle autant que je le pus, sans bouger de mon siège, tournant ma tête vers l'allée. Je m'arc-boutai, verrouillant mes muscles, et pris une rapide bouffée d'air, à travers ma bouche seulement.

Ahh!

Ce fut vraiment douloureux. Même sans la sentir, j'eus son goût sur ma langue. Ma gorge fut de nouveau en feu, désirant chaque morceau aussi fort que la première fois où j'avais senti son odeur, la semaine passée. Je serrai les dents, tentant de me ressaisir.

J'eus l'impression d'utiliser chaque once de contrôle que j'avais acquis durant 70 ans de dur labeur pour me retourner vers la fille.

Je réprimai la douleur et me concentrai sur ma curiosité que je voulais tant satisfaire. J'optai pour une approche classique chez les humains : la météo.

« Alors, contente d'être sous la pluie ? »

Elle redressa la tête, mesurant quelques secondes mes paroles, se demandant peut-être si elles s'adressaient réellement à sa personne. Puis, elle fronça les sourcils en pivotant son corps vers le mien ; signe qu'elle était ouverte à une imminente conversation même si le sujet choisi l'étonnait.

« Tu veux vraiment parler de météo ? »

Je voulais surtout lui prouver que je pouvais avoir une conversation normale avec elle et me prouver à moi-même que je pouvais ignorer le prédateur avide de son sang, que je pouvais le contrôler et adopter un comportement humain à ses côtés.

« On dirait que oui. »

Elle haussa les épaules.

« J'aime bien la pluie. »

Tous les élèves de cette école -en fait, tous les jeunes gens de cette ville- se plaignaient du climat éternellement pluvieux de Forks qui limitaient leurs activités, mais Bella Swan, elle, l'appréciait. De plus en plus intéressant.

« Alors tu vas te plaire ici.

-Je l'espère. En tout cas, les gens sont sympas. »

Il était évident qu'elle m'incluait dans ce nombre.

Erreur !

_Méfie-toi, Bella. Méfie-toi de moi. Facilite-moi la tâche ; ne sois pas si intéressante ! Si facile à parler, si encline à sympathiser ! Fuie-moi !_

Je me mettais mentalement en garde et je LA mettais mentalement en garde, pourtant je continuai la conversation. Tout bonnement.

« Il faut dire que tu as eu droit à un vrai comité d'accueil. » répliquai-je avec une certaine raillerie, me rappelant l'effervescence que son arrivée avait provoquée.

« Oh, les premiers jours on te prend en charge, par courtoisie, par dévotion, par sacrifice, mais ça s'estompe après quelques semaines. Les gens se lassent vite de jouer les bons samaritains.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Bah, je fais plutôt fuir les gens, en général. Les gens ne savent pas comment se comporter avec moi. »

Comme la vie était ironique. Tout comme moi, les gens ordinaires la fuyaient parce qu'elle était hors normes, dans une catégorie à part. Tout comme moi, on était mal à l'aise avec elle. Moi, au moins, je pouvais me tourner vers ma famille puisque nous étions dans la même condition. Elle, vers qui pouvait-elle se tourner ?

« Oh, je t'en prie, ne me prends pas en pitié pour ça. Je déteste ça. »

Elle interprétait assez bien mon silence, cette fois. Enfin, presque bien. Ce n'était pas de la pitié que je ressentais, mais plutôt… de la tristesse.

Manquait plus que ça !

Le lion était triste pour l'agneau !

Je me trouvai de plus en plus horripilant.

« Je m'en tire bien, tu sais. » continua-t-elle, ignorant mon autodérision intérieure. « Il y a longtemps que je fais avec. Et puis, y a pas mal d'avantages à être comme moi. »

Je me fis sceptique. Le vampire que j'étais ne voyait déjà pas beaucoup d'avantages à être un agneau ordinaire alors il fut encore plus difficile de trouver de bons côtés à être un agneau aveugle.

« Excuse-moi, mais je ne vois pas lesquels.

-Tiens, par exemple, je n'ai pas à craindre qu'on me pose une question théorique devant tout le monde ; les profs ont tendance à éviter les interrogations subites avec moi. Ils ont peur que je me sente embarrassée, inférieure, si jamais je ne connais pas la réponse à leur question. Autre avantage : je peux faire semblant de prendre des notes de cours en classe. Quand je mets mon écran en mode braille » dit-elle en montrant son portable « personne ne peut savoir ce que j'écris vraiment. Je peux faire n'importe quoi sur mon pc sans que le prof ne s'aperçoive que ça n'a aucun lien avec la matière.»

Je réalisai que ce que Bella écrivait n'était pas secret pour moi. Elle ne tenait pas nécessairement à me cacher ce qu'elle faisait. Cette précaution était plutôt destinée à Banner au cas où il passerait et inspecterait son écran.

Je souris à nouveau, ridiculement soulagé.

« Et là, en ce moment, ce que tu écris n'a rien à voir avec la biologie.

-Bien vu.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu écris ? » demandai-je, étonné moi-même d'être si curieux.

Elle marqua un moment d'hésitation. Une ride creusa son front et une fois de plus j'aurais tout donné pour savoir à quoi elle réfléchissait. Je me contentai d'observer son visage, son corps, en quête d'un indice physique qui m'aiderait à comprendre son hésitation. Elle baissa la tête, courba les épaules, se tordit les mains…

Et enfin je saisis. Bella Swan était ouverte aux autres quand il s'agissait d'expliquer son état, de mettre les gens à l'aise en ce qui concernait sa cécité, de satisfaire la curiosité des autres qui se posaient des questions, mais elle n'était pas du tout accoutumée aux questions qui la concernaient _elle_. Personne ne s'était jamais intéressé à l'être humain derrière le handicap. Une fois la curiosité des gens satisfaite, on se désintéressait du reste.

Je pris conscience qu'au-delà de l'envie de percer son cerveau, j'avais aussi envie d'en savoir plus sur le personnage, la fille derrière l'infirme, derrière l'agneau. Et ce désir n'était pas motivé seulement par ma conscience qui cherchait à humaniser la fille pour mieux réprimer le monstre. J'avais vraiment envie de la connaître.

Je trouvai donc, par l'humour, une façon de l'encourager à s'ouvrir.

« Promis, je ne te dénoncerai pas à Banner. » dis-je d'un ton léger et conspirateur.

Elle se pencha vers moi pour chuchoter sans qu'on entende autour et je m'assurai de verrouiller mes conduits nasaux comme son haleine me touchait le visage.

« C'est une partition. » révéla-t-elle. Et je fus soulagé qu'elle ne puisse voir la grimace que je faisais à la torture que représentait sa subite proximité. Pour oublier ma souffrance, je me concentrai sur sa voix. Je perçus une touche d'embarras, comme si elle redoutait que je trouve son passe-temps ridicule.

« Tu composes des chansons ? » dis-je d'un ton qui se voulut neutre.

« Ça m'arrive. » Elle rougit et ce brusque afflue de sang à son visage aurait pu me faire saliver si ses paroles ne m'avaient pas tant ébranlé.

Une musicienne…

« Tu joues d'un instrument en particulier? »

Elle parut stupéfiée que je pose cette question. A croire qu'elle avait cru que je me moquerais de sa passion au lieu de m'y intéresser.

« Euh... Le piano. » murmura-t-elle.

Pourquoi j'étais secoué? Ce n'était pourtant pas la seule fille de son âge à jouer du piano. Me découvrir un autre point en commun avec elle n'aurait vraiment pas dû me choquer ainsi.

« C'est aussi l'instrument que je préfère. » ne pus-je m'empêcher d'ajouter.

Ses yeux fixes s'arrondirent.

« Tu aimes le piano? »

Elle aussi le point en commun la secouait, remarquai-je.

Banner arriva à cet instant et j'inhalai avec plaisir une bouffée de son odeur banale et sans intérêt pour enfoncer un peu plus le monstre au fond de moi.

« Tu as terminé Edward ?

-Oui, monsieur Banner. »

Il prit la fiche que je lui tendais et la survola. Il fronça les sourcils en lisant l'entête.

« Edward, je suis certain que tu avais les meilleures intentions du monde en inscrivant le nom de Isabella sur ta fiche, mais… » Il eut un regard désolé pour ma voisine et continua sa réponse dans sa tête. « _Elle ne peut pas avoir de traitement de faveur parce qu'elle est aveugle. Faire le boulot à sa place par pitié, par sympathie, ce n'est pas ça qui la fera avancer dans la vie. _» Même s'il se trompait sur mes motivations, j'eus beaucoup de respect envers cet homme qui tenait à ce qu'une élève, infirme mais douée, parcourt son propre chemin scolaire sans passe droit, en faisant un pas après l'autre, seule. Mais je déchantai quand j'entendis la suite de ses pensées. « _Je parie que c'est elle qui lui a demandé de mettre son nom sur cette fiche. Difficile de refuser une faveur de ce genre à une handicapée. Elle s'est peut-être arrangée pour lui faire pitié. Si elle persiste sur cette voie, il va falloir que j'aie une bonne discussion avec cette demoiselle et mettre les points sur les i. Pas question d'utiliser son handicap pour manipuler les autres élèves et faire faire le boulot à sa place._ »

Je voulus protester sans donner l'impression d'avoir compris les conclusions fausses que Banner avait tirées dans son esprit. Curieusement, je fus très irrité qu'il prête de si viles intentions à ma voisine. Je ne supportais pas qu'on l'accuse de cette façon, même en pensée.

Bella prit le relais avant que je puisse répliquer.

« J'ai fait ce que vous m'aviez demandé, monsieur Banner. »

Ses doigts hésitants cherchèrent son écran de portable. Elle cliqua une icône qui la ramena à son texte de bio et elle tourna l'ordinateur pour que Banner jette un coup d'œil.

« Je vois. Imprime ça, dans ce cas. Je le corrigerai avec les autres fiches de labo. » Il se tourna ensuite une dernière fois vers moi. « Efface le nom de mademoiselle Swan de ton travail, Edward. »

Je voulus expliquer que Bella avait identifié correctement toutes les phases et qu'elle avait autant le droit que moi d'inscrire son nom sur cette satanée fiche, mais Banner s'en alla s'occuper d'autres élèves qui, eux, en étaient encore à scruter les lamelles.

Bella haussa les épaules. Elle ne chercha même pas à dire qu'elle avait fait le labo. D'une manière différente, mais elle l'avait fait. Elle se contenta de fouiller à tâtons dans son sac et en tirer une petite imprimante portative qu'elle brancha à son portable. Elle y inséra une feuille vierge et appuya sur la touche Print. La petite machine avala son papier et le recracha noirci d'encre.

« Pourquoi tu ne lui dis rien ? » voulus-je savoir.

« Bah, c'est inutile d'insister. Tu m'as fait faire ce labo, je sais que je l'ai bien réussi, je n'ai pas besoin que Banner m'approuve. Je voulais seulement me tester, voir si je pouvais y arriver. J'ai réussi, c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi. Je n'ai pas besoin de le prouver aux autres.

-Comment sais-tu que tu as identifié correctement chaque phase ?

-Tu as souris chaque fois que j'ai donné mon verdict. »

C'était vrai mais comment pouvait-elle le savoir ? Et comment en était-elle arrivé à croire qu'un sourire correspondait à une bonne réponse ? J'étais qu'un élève comme les autres, après tout. Je pouvais moi aussi faire des erreurs. Pourquoi accorderait-elle plus de crédit à mon jugement qu'à celui du professeur sensé être plus calé que moi en la matière ? M'étais-je trahi sans le savoir ?

Comme je restais silencieux, Bella eut un petit ricanement malicieux.

« Ça surprend hein ? »

Elle ne savait pas à quel point.

« Je n'y vois rien, mais je sais analyser le ton d'une voix et y associer l'expression faciale qui s'y rattache. Là, maintenant, tu ne dis rien, mais je sais que tu as de grands yeux ronds surpris, les sourcils arqués et la bouche entrouverte. »

Elle avait tout vrai encore une fois.

« Quand tu m'as décrit les phases, ton débit était rapide, ton intonation pleine d'assurance. Tu n'as bafouillé aucun mot scientifique de plus de trois syllabes. Ta diction était naturelle, tu ne m'as pas donné l'impression de réciter par cœur un dictionnaire de biologie. Tu savais de quoi tu parlais, tout simplement. C'est pour ça que je me suis fié à ton jugement quand j'ai énoncé mes verdicts. J'ai su dès le premier jour que tu étais doué en bio, de toute façon.

-Depuis le premier jour ?

-Oui. Un élève seul à une paillasse de cours de bio où les travaux d'équipe sont fréquents, c'est plutôt rare. Si Monsieur Banner t'a laissé faire la moitié du semestre seul, c'est forcément parce qu'il savait que tu n'avais besoin de personne d'autre pour t'aider. Les travaux d'équipe, tu n'en avais pas besoin. Tu pouvais tout faire toi-même.

-Tu es bien perspicace, Bella.

-Non, juste attentive. »

Nos deux visages étaient tournés l'un vers l'autre et nous échangeâmes le même sourire. Elle ne me voyait pas et pourtant elle sourit en même temps que moi. Je n'avais pas à me soucier de mes canines tranchantes comme des rasoirs qui, normalement, faisaient reculer les gens lorsque je souriais à pleines dents. Avec Bella, je n'avais pas besoin de me retenir. J'avais envie de sourire -de sourire vraiment, pas de me contenter d'un haussement de lèvres fermées- et c'est ce que je fis.

Un silence complice s'installa entre nous au terme duquel je voulus encore l'interroger sur sa personne.

« Je peux te poser une question ?

-Vas-y.

-Pourquoi n'avais-tu pas ta canne au premier jour ? »

Elle eut une petite mine assombrie.

« J'ai surestimé mes capacités.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-J'ai cru que j'y arriverais sans artifice, en me fiant qu'à mes quatre sens en bon état. J'arrive de Phoenix ; une grande métropole où je fréquentais un lycée immense. J'ai donc bêtement cru qu'ici, à Forks, tout étant plus petit, je me retrouverais sans difficulté. Mais, même à plus petite échelle, il y a autant d'obstacles.

-Un chien guide ne serait pas mieux approprié ?

Elle éclata d'un rire plus cristallin encore que celui lâché à la cafétéria et j'en frissonnai.

« J'ai essayé. » dit elle une fois calmée.

« Ah ?

-À 13 ans. Au bout de deux mois, ça s'est terminé à l'hôpital.

-Comment ça ? » demandai-je avec inquiétude.

De l'inquiétude ?

Pourquoi ce sentiment ? Tout ce dont je pouvais me permettre de m'inquiéter c'était de ne pas planter mes crocs dans sa gorge. Rien d'autre.

« Je suis allergique aux poils d'animaux. » expliqua-t-elle.

« Oh, pas de veine.

-J'ai trouvé d'autres moyens pour être indépendante. » dit-elle en tapotant sa canne appuyé contre son siège. « Mais ça n'a pas suffi… »

Elle se mordit la lèvre comme pour ravaler ses dernières paroles. Elle en avait dit plus qu'elle ne le voulait. Bella était ouverte jusqu'à un certain point. Je réalisai qu'elle n'avait aucun mal à parler de son infirmité – pour évoluer en société, elle n'avait pas eu le choix d'apprendre à en parler ouvertement pour mettre à l'aise ceux qui l'entouraient- toutefois, elle n'était pas encline à parler de sa propre personne.

Et j'étais trop avide d'en savoir plus pour respecter sa réserve.

« Pourquoi ? »

Elle inspira, résolue à poursuivre puisqu'elle avait commencé.

« Ma mère s'est remariée.

-Et tu n'aimes pas le type.

-Non, ce n'est pas ça. Phil est gentil. C'est un joueur de base ball… plutôt médiocre. Mais Renée l'adore. Il était toujours en tournée et ils se manquaient. Ma mère aurait pu l'accompagner, mais elle est restée parce qu'elle ne voulait pas me laisser seule. J'ai bien vu que c'était difficile pour elle, alors j'ai décidé qu'il était temps de venir embêter Charlie un peu… »

Embêter… Manière humoristique de dire qu'elle se voyait comme un boulet, un fardeau qu'elle avait désisté des bras de sa mère pour le remettre à son père. Visiblement, Bella Swan assumait son état, mais ne supportait pas d'être une charge pour les autres, une responsabilité.

« Elle était malheureuse alors je me suis dit qu'elle méritait bien un peu de répit avec Phil.

-Et maintenant, c'est toi qui es malheureuse.

-Non.

-Vraiment ? »

Elle se renfrogna. Elle n'aimait pas que j'aie touché dans le mile.

« Et toi ?

-Moi ?

-C'est quoi ta petite histoire ? »

Bella éludait ma question et je n'insistai pas. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle se ferme à moi. Je ne voulais pas l'effaroucher.

« Je suis certain qu'on t'a déjà fait le topo. » dis-je, aussi peu désireux qu'elle à parler de ma personne.

Elle eut une moue offensée.

« Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'accorder de l'importance au cancanage. Si j'ai envie de connaître quelqu'un, je m'adresse au principal concerné. »

Je me rétractai, prenant subitement conscience que tout ce qui venait de se passer dans la dernière heure était une erreur. J'avais eu une conversation allant au-delà des banalités d'usage telle que la météo. Elle avait parlé d'elle et s'attendait maintenant à ce que j'en fasse autant.

Erreur.

Il était hors de question de parler de moi. Biensûr, je pouvais inventer n'importe quoi d'humain à mon sujet, mais c'aurait été trahir ce désir inexplicable de ne pas lui mentir. Alors, j'optai pour l'abandon. Je battis en retraite. Je détournai mon corps qui s'était inconsciemment incliné vers elle et je pris une voix délibérément butée.

« Crois-moi, tu n'as pas envie de me connaître. »

D'un coup, je détruisis le début de camaraderie qui s'était créé entre nous. Ma voix tranchante la fit tressaillir et elle comprit que notre conversation se terminait. Son visage se fit questionneur et… dépité. Je m'efforçai d'ignorer la pointe de culpabilité qui me serra la poitrine.

Elle s'éloigna d'un mouvement brusque et ses cheveux épais s'agitèrent, juste au moment où je m'autorisais à prendre une bouffée d'air. Une vague particulièrement concentrée de son parfum frappa le fond de ma gorge.

Ce fut comme au premier jour – comme une boule de feu. La douleur de cette brûlure sèche me tourna la tête. Je dus agripper la table pour rester sur mon siège. Au moins, cette fois, j'avais légèrement plus de contrôle. Le monstre grogna à l'intérieur, mais ne prit aucun plaisir à cette douleur. Il était trop bien attaché. Pour le moment.

J'arrêtai complètement de respirer et m'éloignai aussi loin de la fille que possible.

Non, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de la trouver fascinante. Notre entretien avait vraiment été une divagation, un égarement qui ne devait plus se produire. Car plus je lui parlerais, plus je la trouverais intéressante et plus j'avais de chances de la tuer.

Je remerciai le ciel quand la cloche sonna.

Je partis en coup de vent, sûrement d'un pas trop rapide pour les autres, mais je n'en avais cure. Je tenais à mettre le plus de distance possible entre nous. Je pris une grande bouffée d'air frais une fois dehors. Il pleuvait et j'accueillis avec délice la pluie sur mon visage. Comme si elle pouvait laver la haine que je ressentais envers moi-même. Comme si elle pouvait chasser le monstre en moi. Comme si elle pouvait _la_ chasser de mes pensées…

Une fois plus ou moins calmé, je pris le chemin de mon prochain cours. La journée se passa sans que je ne revoie la fille. Je ne me montrai pas à la cafétéria à l'heure du déjeuner. Je croisai néanmoins mes frères et sœurs et je lus le soulagement dans leurs esprits. Alice était contente bien que ses visions me concernant se faisaient plutôt nébuleuses. Je compris que tout n'était pas encore joué, qu'il ne fallait pas relâcher ma vigilance même si j'avais remporté la première épreuve.

À la fin de la journée, je fus le premier arrivé à ma volvo et j'attendis le reste de ma famille. Tout le monde se déplaçait à petits pas prudents dans le parking et j'en fus intrigué. Je me rendis soudain compte que le temps s'était rafraîchit après la pluie et une couche de verglas recouvrait maintenant la chaussée.

Je voulus rire de la maladresse des humains –comment pouvait-ce être si ardu de marcher sur la glace ? Je n'avais jamais bien saisi cette incapacité à adhérer au sol. Mais je n'eus pas le loisir de me laisser distraire bien longtemps quand je vis le fourgon de Tyler démarrer sur les chapeaux de roues. Il eut tôt fait de perdre le contrôle du véhicule.

L'idiot.

Il allait s'écraser tout droit sur une voiture garée à l'autre bout du parking. Le fourgon dérapa heureusement du côté passager ; Tyler serait tout au plus sonné par le choc. Ce serait le véhicule stationné qui serait le plus endommagé.

Je me désintéressais déjà de la scène imminente quand je vis surgir au loin une canne blanche dans mon champ de vision, suivie d'une silhouette qui marchait d'un pas hésitant en s'accrochant d'une main aux devantures des véhicules stationnées pour assurer son équilibre.

Isabella Marie Swan se retrouva en plein milieu de la trajectoire du fourgon incontrôlable.

* * *

_**A suivre**_


	3. Fissure

**Chapitre 3**

**Fissure**

Tout se passa en 3 secondes.

Dans la première seconde, Bella redressa la tête au crissement de pneus, en chercha l'origine et, quand je vis son visage se figer dans un masque d'horreur, je sus qu'elle avait compris ce qui allait se produire et qu'il était trop tard, même avec les meilleurs réflexes humains, pour fuir la trajectoire du fourgon fou. Dans cette seconde, je perçus les pensées affolées et incohérentes de Tyler qui avait repéré la fille dans son slalom incontrôlable. J'observai à travers son esprit le visage de Bella, plus près que de l'endroit où je me trouvais. La terreur, la peur que je vis plus en détails sur ses traits, mais surtout, surtout, une sorte de résignation à la fatalité, furent mon déclencheur.

Pas elle ! Non, pas elle !

Alors, dans la deuxième seconde, je m'envolai. Je devançai le fourgon en un éclair et me retrouvai à ses côtés. Je la pris dans le cercle de mes bras et, durant cette seconde, je pus voir la surprise succéder à la peur lorsqu'elle me sentit la plaquer contre mon torse. Avait-elle compris _qui_ se trouvait à ses côtés dans cette seconde ? Mon intuition me dit que, oui, elle me reconnut. Ses quatre sens décuplés lui permirent de m'identifier, j'en fus certain.

Je la sentis se tendre durant cette seconde quand elle réalisa que je ne la lâcherais pas. Elle voulut me repousser. Elle avait accepté son sort, mais ne supportait pas qu'un autre subisse le même destin qu'elle. Ses efforts furent inutiles et quand mes mains se resserrèrent autour de son corps, elle s'abandonna. À travers cette étreinte, je voulus lui transmettre un message, je voulus qu'elle s'en remette à moi, qu'elle me fasse confiance. Sentit-elle que les bras qui l'entouraient étaient plus robustes que le fer ? Sentit-elle la force surhumaine dont je pouvais faire preuve ? Devina-t-elle à quel point il n'y avait pas d'autre endroit, dans cette seconde, plus sûr pour elle que le cercle de mes bras ?

Je ne pus analyser son visage, car sa tête était nichée au creux de mon cou. Ses gestes parlèrent pour elle; ses doigts lâchèrent sa canne et se refermèrent sur ma poitrine, agrippant le tissu de ma veste, mais le reste de son corps se fit mou, coopératif, prêt à me suivre peu importe ce qui allait se passer dans la prochaine seconde. L'agneau faisait confiance au lion.

Dans la troisième seconde, je pivotai avec son corps dans mes bras. J'entendis les roues passer sur la canne en métal. Elle se cassa dans un sinistre craquement qui me rappela que c'aurait très bien pu être le craquement des os broyés de la fille si je n'avais pas réagi à temps. Enfin, je pris le choc de la collision sur mon dos. La carrosserie s'enfonça en me heurtant. Je ne ressentis aucune douleur, mais la force de l'impact m'envoya rouler sur la chaussée. Je ralentis ma chute, cependant pas assez pour éviter que la fille ne se cogne la tête contre le pavé. J'entendis le choc résonner jusque dans mes entrailles. Je me damnai de n'avoir pu tout contrôler dans cette seconde. Je sus que la blessure ne saignait pas –le monstre en moi aurait hurlé sinon-, mais rien ne me disait qu'il n'y avait pas de dommage interne.

Dans les derniers centièmes de cette seconde, j'eus un élan de lucidité en regardant la carrosserie défoncée du fourgon ; on chercherait l'origine de cette collision. Alors, je pris mon pied et envoyai un solide coup sur la portière de la vieille Ford qu'aurait encastré Tyler si je n'avais pas été là. Nous étions étendus entre les deux véhicules alors je rampai sur le côté et ainsi on croirait que j'avais poussé la fille hors de la trajectoire et non happé tout le choc sur moi.

Cette précaution prise, je concentrai à nouveau mon attention sur Bella. Je pus entendre son cœur marteler sa poitrine et son souffle saccadé dans mon cou me fut extrêmement douloureux. Avant de m'écarter pour l'examiner, je voulus satisfaire un peu le monstre en moi tout en le punissant. Je lui offris un avant goût de ce qu'il n'aurait jamais; je fermai les yeux, glissai mon nez sur l'artère de son cou et humai son arôme enivrant. Ce fut exquis et terriblement calcinant à la fois. Le monstre rugit, mais le Edward était trop anxieux à l'idée d'avoir blessé la fille pour tenir compte de la bête.

Je m'écartai, juste assez pour scruter son visage livide. Elle avait les yeux fermés.

« Bella ? » m'enquis-je, angoissé.

Elle ne bougeait plus, n'haletait plus.

Je fus submergé par la panique. L'avais-je tué ? Le coup à la tête avait-il été fatal ? Mes efforts des derniers jours, des derniers instants, pour la garder en vie avaient-ils été vains ? Je l'avais donc tué finalement. Mais pas de la façon que je le croyais. Le monstre ne songea même pas à s'abreuver au cadavre. Je m'attendis à ce qu'il grognât d'impatience : « _Elle est morte de toute façon. Qu'est-ce que t'as à perdre ? Profites-en pendant que son sang est encore chaud ! _» Mais rien. Il ne se manifesta pas. Il n'y eut qu'un grand vide, un trou noir sans fond dans lequel je commençai à me laisser tomber jusqu'à ce que j'entende un gémissement.

Je revins aussitôt à la surface. Les paupières du cadavre tremblèrent et s'ouvrirent.

Inconsciente ! Elle était seulement inconsciente ! Quel sombre crétin ! Dans la panique, je n'avais même pas songé à écouter son coeur.

« Bella ! Tu m'entends ? »

Elle eut un sursaut lorsque le son de ma voix parvint à percer son esprit. J'accrochai mes prunelles aux siennes bien qu'elle ne fût pas en mesure de me retourner mon regard.

« Edward ? »

Sa petite voix me tourmenta plus que je ne pusse me le permettre.

Elle parut désorientée, perdue. Je devinai qu'elle faisait un effort pour se rappeler les derniers événements avant que l'inconscience ne la prenne, puis elle sembla tout à coup se ressaisir. Je sus que tout lui était revenu à la mémoire. Bella inspira un grand coup comme pour s'inciter au calme. Puis, une des mains qui étaient toujours agrippées à ma veste se libéra et je ne pus même pas éviter son geste, l'anticiper: elle toucha mon visage. Heureux hasard, elle portait des moufles. Ça ne m'empêcha pas pour autant de sentir ses doigts sur ma joue de marbre et de percevoir leur douce chaleur.

« Mon dieu ! Tu n'as rien ? Tu vas bien ? »

Je compris que ce contact tactile était sa façon à elle de s'assurer que je n'avais rien, que j'étais bien là, entier. Elle était dans les ténèbres et le toucher fut le seul moyen de se rassurer sur mon état, de se trouver des repères.

À ce moment, j'appris quelque chose de nouveau sur Bella Swan: elle faisait passer le bien-être des autres avant le sien. En la prenant dans mes bras, elle avait d'abord cherché à me pousser, à m'inciter à ne pas s'occuper de son sort tandis que le fourgon glissait droit sur nous. Et là, au lieu de s'enquérir sur son propre état, elle s'en faisait à mon sujet.

Je balayai ses inquiétudes d'un ton bourru.

« Je n'ai rien. »

Elle retira sa main, rassurée –et sûrement inquiète que je me formalise de sa familiarité physique. C'était mieux qu'elle ne me touche pas. Paradoxalement, j'aurais voulu que cette main reste là. Et ça ce n'était pas un désir du monstre.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? On a été frappé, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, Bella. Je t'ai poussé avant que ça se produise.

-J'ai… J'ai senti une secousse.

-Tu es sous le choc. Tu as reçu un sacré coup à la tête. »

Elle parut confuse. Ma version des faits ne lui convenait pas. Elle n'aurait toutefois pas le choix de s'en tenir à cette version.

Les pensées autour de nous étaient chaotiques, empreintes d'effroi. L'esprit le plus près, Tyler, était à demi conscient. S'il avait encastré la voiture, il n'aurait presque rien eu. Moi j'étais un obstacle plus solide et percutant qu'un véhicule. Je ressentis un petit élan de culpabilité envers cet humain, mais ça ne dura pas longtemps ; il aurait sa leçon et jamais plus il ne ferait le fanfaron au volant par un temps pareil.

Je ne voyais rien de là où nous étions étendus, cachés par les deux véhicules, mais je sus que tout le monde se précipitait dans notre direction, professeurs et élèves. Je repérai immédiatement ma famille dans le flot de pensées humaines. Je vis dans leur conscience qu'ils avaient tout vu.

Alice s'en voulait de n'avoir pas su prédire ce qui allait se produire. Elle était trop concentrée sur moi pour déceler les événements extérieurs à venir.

Emmett ne comprenait rien à ma réaction. Des accidents mortels arrivaient tous les jours dans le monde des humains. Si on commençait à joueur au héros chaque fois qu'une catastrophe arrivait, nous passerions notre temps à les sauver.

Jasper se montra plus pragmatique. Si la fille était morte, ma tentation serait morte avec elle. Plus de risque que je l'attaque et que je mette en danger notre secret. Or, j'avais déjoué le destin et il en fut mécontent.

Rosalie suivait à peu près le même raisonnement que Jasper. Elle fulminait. « _Ah ! Bravo ! Et si quelqu'un t'a vu agir, hein ? On sera dans de beaux draps !_ » Elle m'agaçait, mais elle avait raison.

Je voulus immédiatement m'assurer que je n'avais pas commis d'erreur. Il y avait eu plusieurs spectateurs, mais un bref coup d'œil à leurs esprits me permit de constater qu'on ne m'avait pas vu voler littéralement vers Bella. J'avais été trop rapide. On se dit simplement que je me trouvais déjà tout près de la fille au moment où le fourgon avait dérapé. J'avais stoppé le véhicule assez près de la vieille Ford et j'avais défoncé la portière de cette dernière presque simultanément pour qu'on croit à une collision de carrosserie à carrosserie. Non, je n'avais commis aucune erreur.

Une sirène se fit entendre dans les rues. L'ambulance arriverait dans vingt secondes.

Je tournai de nouveau mon attention sur Bella. Je ne l'avais toujours pas lâché et je n'en avais aucune envie. Il me fallait pourtant m'éloigner avant que son corps tiède tout contre le mien ne finisse par réveiller le monstre.

Je commençai à m'écarter. Bella chercha alors à se mettre aussi debout, mais je la retins par les épaules.

« Je peux me lever.

-Non. Reste tranquille.

-Je vais bien. »

Elle chercha à se dégager, mais elle se figea dans une grimace de douleur.

« Ouille, ma tête.

-Je t'avais bien dit de ne pas bouger. »

Les premiers secours arrivèrent. Je me dégageai de Bella et me remis sur pied. Il fallait que ce soit clair pour tout le monde que je n'avais pas besoin d'être examiné. Quand on comprit que je m'en étais bien tiré, on s'occupa de Tyler et Bella.

Les spectateurs formèrent un cercle autour de la scène. L'ambulance fut bientôt prête à partir, les blessés mis sur un brancard. La porte arrière se referma sur une Bella qui protestait. « Je vous dis que je vais bien ! »

Je souris. Bella détestait être le centre d'attention, même blessée.

Blessée…

Je me ruai à ma volvo, notant au passage l'avertissement mental de Rosalie.

« _Ce soir, il faudra qu'on parle. Toute la famille_.»

Oui, je devrais m'expliquer. Je le ferais. Plus tard.

Mes frères et sœurs se doutaient où j'allais et je sentis leur intrigue, leur questionnement. Pourquoi la suivais-je, ainsi ? N'en avais-je pas assez fait pour aujourd'hui ?

Ils avaient raison, je le savais bien, et pourtant ce fut au-dessus de mes forces d'écouter leur bons sens.

J'arrivai avant l'ambulance à l'hôpital. Je me précipitai aussitôt dans le bureau de Carlisle. Heureusement, il n'était pas en consultation.

Me voyant surgir de nulle part, une expression affolée au visage, il interpréta mal la situation.

« Edward ? Aurais-tu… »

Il poussa un soupir de soulagement en remarquant mes yeux toujours dorés.

« Non, bien sûr que tu n'as rien fait. Pardonne-moi de… »

Il s'en voulait de croire que j'avais failli, mais je ne pouvais lui en tenir rigueur. Et je n'avais pas le temps de lui en vouloir de toute façon.

« Ce n'est rien. » le coupai-je. « Mais il lui est quand même arrivé quelque chose. »

J'expliquai la situation rapidement.

« Je suis désolé d'avoir fait ça devant tout le monde. Mais j'ai pris mes précautions. Je te jure que personne ne soupçonnera rien…»

Carlisle sourit et posa sa main sur mon épaule. Je lus en lui l'indulgence et la compréhension. Il travaillait depuis si longtemps dans un environnement où des humains trépassaient sous ses yeux tous les jours sans qu'il ne puisse rien y changer qu'il ne pouvait m'en vouloir d'avoir réagi comme je l'avais fait.

« Ça ira. Nous en reparlerons ce soir. Pour l'instant, il semble que j'aie une patiente à ausculter. » dit-il avec un sourire.

« Oui, s'il te plait. »

Mon père avait deviné que je tenais à ce que ce soit lui qui se charge d'elle. C'était la moindre des choses d'offrir à la fille que j'avais blessé les soins d'un médecin qui traînait derrière lui des centaines d'années d'expérience.

« Je m'en veux tellement de lui avoir fait mal… Elle est aveugle, en plus. Et si jusqu'ici son handicap n'avait été que temporaire ? Et si elle avait eu encore des chances de revoir un jour ? Et si j'avais bousillé ses espoirs en endommageant son cerveau, un nerf optique ou …

-Calme-toi, Edward. Je me ferai parvenir son dossier médical pour voir ce qu'il en est. Elle était sûrement suivie par un spécialiste à Phoenix. »

Nous entendîmes tous deux la sirène annoncer l'arrivée de l'ambulance.

« J'y vais. »

Il eut un rire attendri.

« Journée très intéressante pour toi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je perçus l'ironie dans son esprit. De tueur, j'étais passé à protecteur. Il y avait de quoi rire en effet. J'étais certain de représenter le plus grand danger que pourrait rencontrer Bella Swan et voilà qu'il suffisait de trois secondes pour changer complètement la donne.

« Retourne à la maison. Nous mettrons les choses au point plus tard.

-Je dois rester. Je dois sonder les esprits au cas où…

-Tu m'as dit toi-même que toutes les précautions avaient été prises, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui…

-Bien. Alors, il n'y a aucune raison de rester. Va à la maison, fils. »

Je rentrai. Le reste de ma famille m'accueillit en silence, mais leurs pensées m'envahirent brutalement.

La colère de Rosalie : « _T'as intérêt à avoir une bonne explication !_

La moquerie d'Emmett : _« Edward, le vampire héros. Ha ! »_

La tranquille assurance d'Alice « _Tu as bien fait, Edward. Imagine tout ce sang si le fourgon l'avait écrasé… Même nous, nous aurions eu du mal à le supporter. »_

L'appréhension de Jasper. « _J'espère que les conséquences de ton geste n'auront pas de répercussions sur nous._ »

Esmé fut la seule à ne pas juger la situation. Elle m'aimait trop pour questionner mon geste. Elle s'avança et me baisa le front. « _Tu as fait ce que tu croyais être juste. _» pensa-t-elle avec un sourire affectueux. Ma mère éprouvait assez d'estime et de foi envers moi pour ne pas s'inquiéter des répercussions auxquelles songeaient Jasper.

Les heures qui passèrent furent atrocement longues. Comment allait la fille ? Et quelle version de l'accident raconterait-elle à tout le monde?

Quand Carlisle arriva, il arborait un sourire rassurant. Nous l'attendions tous, assis à notre table qui servait aux réunions de famille.

Je me jetai mentalement sur lui, en quête d'informations.

La fille allait bien. Les radios étaient bonnes. On avait faxé son dossier médical depuis Phoenix ; son état était déjà irrémédiable et permanent. Je ne l'avais donc pas endommagé plus qu'elle ne l'était auparavant. Elle avait eu son congé tandis que Tyler, beaucoup plus mal en point, passerait la nuit à l'hôpital. Il était bourré de remords, mais je n'eus aucune compassion pour lui. Tout ce qui m'importa fut de savoir que Bella se remettrait.

Carlisle prit place au bout de la table ; le siège réservé au chef du clan.

Je fus le premier à parler.

« Je suis désolé d'avoir pris ce risque, mais si c'était à refaire, je recommencerais. »

Alice regardait droit devant elle, perdue dans ses visions.

« Ça aurait été atroce pour le chef Swan si ça s'était produit. Elle est tout ce qui lui reste. »

Elle appuya ses dires en me montrant des images d'agonie, de possibilités heureusement révolues maintenant. Charlie adorait sa fille et la perdre l'aurait tué à petit feu. La vision cherchait à me conforter dans mon choix d'avoir sauvé Bella, mais je ne pus m'empêcher d'éprouver une vague de remord ; Charlie risquait encore de perdre sa fille puisque moi j'étais toujours dans les parages, aussi assoiffé de son sang.

Emmett voulut en venir aux faits, impatient.

« Bon, est-on en danger ou pas ?

-La fille n'a rien dit. »

Carlisle parlait avec conviction.

« Bella Swan s'est fait demandé à plusieurs reprises sa version de l'accident et elle s'en est tenue à ce que tu lui as dit, Edward ; tu l'as poussé avant que le fourgon ne la frappe. »

Il eut un souvenir précis où, pendant qu'il étudiait –faisait semblant plutôt- les radios, il observait le chef Swan débarquer en trombe dans la salle d'examen.

_« Bella ! »_

Je compris encore mieux la précédente vision d'Alice. Le chef Swan était inquiet, angoissé, bouleversé et en colère.

_« Char-Papa ?_

_-On vient de me prévenir par radio. Bella, ça va? Bon dieu ! _

_-Ça va. On fait tout ce branle-bas de combat pour rien, je t'assure._

_-Et cette bosse sur ta tête, ce n'est rien peut-être ? »_

De là où était Carlisle, je vis à travers ses yeux la bosse que pointait son père. La blessure avait eu le temps d'enfler et elle me parut énorme de là où j'étais. La culpabilité me mordit à nouveau. Je me dis que je lui avais tout de même évité le pire, mais ce fut une piètre consolation. Comme c'était étrange de s'en vouloir à ce point pour si peu. Je n'étais pas habitué à ça. Je n'étais pas habitué non plus à tenir autant à la survie et la sécurité d'une personne, encore moins une humaine.

_« Tyler est plus amoché que moi, Papa._

_-Il le sera davantage quand j'en aurai fini avec lui._

_-Il n'y est pour rien, je t'assure._

_-Je dois une fière chandelle au fils Cullen, il paraît._

_-Ouais… Il était là au bon moment. »_

Je remarquai l'hésitation et je retins ma respiration.

« _Il m'a poussé à temps._ »

Ce fut tout.

Elle avait apparemment décidé que ma version des faits était la bonne. La culpabilité me mordit de plus bel. Mentir à cette fille, profiter de sa cécité, était lamentable.

Carlisle s'avança avec le résultat des radios et je fus absurdement heureux que le souvenir de son regard sur Bella l'amène plus près d'elle et me permette de mieux contempler son visage.

« _Docteur Cullen !_ »

Charlie s'empressa de lui serrer chaleureusement la main –gantée de plastique, heureusement.

« _Je dois beaucoup à votre fils. Remerciez-le pour moi. _»

Mon père eut ce sourire amical qui savait mettre à l'aise les humains et non les effrayer.

« _Je n'y manquerai pas._ »

Le souvenir de Carlisle fut interrompu par Rosalie qui s'exclama avec véhémence.

« Ce n'est pas de la fille qu'il faut s'inquiéter. Elle est infirme et n'a rien vu ; on n'accorderait aucun crédit à ses paroles, de toute façon. On veut savoir s'il y a des témoins à ton exploit. Des témoins gênants. »

Je soutins son regard colérique.

« Rien. Nous sommes toujours en sécurité. »

De ça, j'étais certain. Personne n'avait rien vu. J'avais été trop rapide. Mais je me rappelai que Bella avait eu des doutes. Elle avait décidé de s'en tenir à ma version pour ceux qui la questionneraient, mais, elle, qu'en pensait-elle vraiment ? Quelle part de vérité avait-elle saisi ? Je n'étais pas en mesure de le savoir puisque son esprit m'était fermé.

Rosalie discerna immédiatement le doute dans mes yeux.

« Tu n'as pas l'air sûr.

-C'est que… Je ne peux me fier qu'à mon instinct sur ce coup-là. Je… »

J'eus énormément de mal à avouer mon incapacité à percer son esprit. C'était une autre faiblesse chez moi. Je n'avais encore rien dit à ma famille parce que j'avais honte de mon échec. Mais ça m'énervait que ma famille sous-estime Bella, qu'on la croit inférieure, voire idiote, qu'on la mette dans une catégorie négligeable, sans importance. Elle n'avait rien vu, mais elle avait senti ce qui s'était passé.

« Je ne peux pas lire dans les pensées de Bella Swan. »

Tout le monde se raidit.

« Quoi ! » cria Rosalie.

« Mais te rends-tu compte ? » fit Jasper. « Nous n'avons aucune garantie sur son silence !

- Peu importe ce qu'elle a vu – ou plutôt, perçu, elle ne parlera pas. »

Je ne sus pas exactement pourquoi j'éprouvai cette conviction, mais elle était là, bien ancrée en moi ; Bella Swan garderait le silence, quoi qu'elle devine d'anormal chez moi. Ne m'avait-elle pas affirmé d'un ton farouche qu'elle n'était pas une adepte de cancanage? Non, décidément, je pouvais difficilement imaginer Bella lancer une rumeur sur qui que ce soit, même s'il était question de vampires.

Carlisle s'avança sur la table, y posa ses coudes et joignit ses mains.

« J'ai vu par moi-même que sa version de l'accident était la même que la tienne. Elle s'en tient à ta vérité. Pour le moment. Mais se pose-t-elle des questions, Edward ? Pourrait-elle un jour tirer d'autres conclusions que la version officielle ? A-t-elle accepté tes explications ?

-Pas vraiment… »

Rosalie abattit son poing sur la table et le bois se fendit.

« Elle a des soupçons ! »

Je baissai la tête, fuyant les regards braqués sur moi.

Rosalie ramena la situation à sa propre personne.

« Nous allons devoir déménager ! Tout recommencer !»

Jasper eut tout à coup une mine chargée de détermination.

« Nous ne pouvons pas déménager. En tout cas, pas immédiatement. Nous avons toujours laissé derrière nous que des rumeurs, jamais de témoins. »

Je vis se profiler dans son esprit ses intentions ; éradiquer les risques.

Je rugis en bondissant de ma chaise.

« NON ! »

Jasper ne leva pas un sourcil. Il était décidé.

« Je te préviens, Jasper, je ne te laisserai pas faire ça. » assénai-je, les dents serrées

Emmett renifla d'un air agacé.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il compte faire ?

-La tuer. » murmura Alice.

J'eus un double aperçu de ce que tramait Jasper. Dans son esprit, il calculait déjà la manière subtile dont il allait s'y prendre et dans la vision d'Alice je le vis mettre son plan à exécution.

Je lâchai un grognement de rage.

Pourquoi tant de rage ?

La part rationnelle de mon esprit se prononça de nouveau : j'enrageais parce que ça faisait des jours que je me torturais, que je me retenais pour que cette humaine reste en vie. Et maintenant, tous mes efforts ne servaient à rien à cause de mon frère qui voulait éliminer le témoin direct d'un événement qui mettrait en danger notre famille. C'était frustrant de savoir que j'avais tout fait ça pour rien, que j'avais souffert inutilement. Voilà pourquoi j'enrageais.

Mais l'autre part de mon esprit, celle qui était cachée et dont je ne soupçonnais même pas l'existence, eut une tout autre explication : si j'enrageais, c'était parce que Jasper comptait éliminer quelque chose que j'avais longtemps cherché, quelque chose que je ne voulais pas perdre. Et c'était ma faute s'il en arrivait à cette solution fatale. C'était ma faute si j'avais mis en danger ma famille.

« Elle devait mourir aujourd'hui de toute façon. C'était son destin. » dit mon frère.

Je tâchai de recouvrer mon sang froid et il m'y aida avec une vague de calme.

« Je n'ai pas envie de me mesurer à toi, Jasper, mais s'il le faut, je ferai en sorte que tu ne touches jamais la fille Swan. »

Nous nous affrontâmes du regard et il me laissa voir ses craintes ; ce qu'il redoutait pour Alice qu'il aimait par-dessus tout si jamais notre secret était découvert.

« Que tu sois incapable de lire les véritables intentions de l'humaine nous rend vulnérables. Nous sommes à sa mercie.

-Elle ne parlera pas!

-Tu n'as aucune preuve de ça si ce n'est ta propre foi. Je ne laisserai pas Alice en danger. »

Cette dernière se leva, soudain souriante.

« Je sais que tu veux agir pour ma sécurité et je t'en remercie. Je t'aime et je ne veux pas non plus qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit. »

Elle nous regarda avec affection tous les deux.

« Je ne veux pas que vous en arriviez là. De toute façon, nous n'avons rien à craindre. »

Elle parut confiante et je vis en elle pourquoi.

« Je ne nous vois pas déménager dans un avenir immédiat.

-Parce que j'aurai réglé le problème. » déblatéra Jasper.

« Non, Bella Swan est encore vivante dans ce que je vois. Ce n'est pas clair, mais elle pivote autour de toi, Edward. »

Pivoter autour de moi ?

Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien signifier ?

Je voulus le savoir et vérifier par moi-même, mais Alice avait raison ; ses visions étaient trop embrouillées pour y comprendre quoi que ce soit. Tout ce que je vis à travers elle, c'était que nous continuions notre petit cycle de vie humaine comme avant et que Bella Swan était toujours présente au lycée.

Alice nous avait démontré plus d'une fois que nous pouvions faire confiance en son jugement lointain et ce fut ce qui apaisa les craintes de ma famille et refreina le désir d'action de Jasper. Du moins, jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Esmé se leva à son tour et posa une main sur l'épaule de Jasper et une autre sur la mienne, pour nous intimer doucement à la trêve.

Carlisle regarda tous les membres de notre famille et déclara :

« La fille Swan est innocente. Je trouverais dommage que nous devions employer un moyen aussi radical pour nous protéger, Jasper. Je sais que tes intentions sont honorables, mais... j'aimerais vraiment que notre famille vaille la peine d'être protégée. Le... l'accident occasionnel ou perte de contrôle est une part regrettable de ce que nous sommes. »

C'était tout lui de s'inclure dans le pluriel, bien qu'il n'ait jamais eu de perte de contrôle, lui.

« Assassiner de sang froid une enfant innocente en est une autre. Je pense que le risque qu'elle représente, qu'elle parle de ses soupçons ou pas, n'est rien à côté d'un plus grand risque. Si nous faisons des exceptions pour nous protéger, nous risquons quelque chose de bien plus important. Nous risquons de perdre de vue l'essence de ce que nous sommes, de ce qui nous distingue de nos semblables. _»_

C'était bien dit et tout le monde approuva, ou presque. Jasper était le plus pragmatique de notre famille. Il avait passé un siècle à ne voir les événements que sous un angle clinique, impersonnel, détaché. Il ne pouvait changer de si vieilles habitudes et je vis en lui qu'il n'avait pas changé d'avis. Il agirait au mieux. La fin justifiait les moyens.

« Attendons de voir ce qui se passera. » poursuivit Carlisle. « Nous verrons comment la situation évoluera. Au moindre doute, nous aviserons. »

Jasper me toisa une dernière fois, navré et déterminé à la fois.

« Au moindre doute, je vais agir, Edward, tiens-toi le pour dit. »

Nous affronter, c'était la dernière chose que nous voulions. Nous nous aimions d'un amour fraternel et puissant. Mais l'unité, la préservation du clan et surtout l'amour qu'il éprouvait envers Alice, étaient beaucoup plus puissants que notre fraternité.

Je répondis de la même voix triste que lui.

« Alors tu me trouveras sur ton chemin. »

Comme l'avait prédit Alice, nous retournâmes au lycée le lendemain et rien de compromettant ne circula sur mes exploits. Bien sûr, l'accident était l'événement du siècle et on assaillait Bella Swan. Moi, j'étais le héros, mais la méfiance instinctive des humains m'épargnait les questions auxquelles Bella n'échappaient pas.

Elle était de nouveau le centre d'attention comme à son premier jour d'école et pas besoin de lire en elle pour deviner que ça l'embarrassait énormément. Elle répétait néanmoins la même version de l'accident à tout le monde, ce qui rassura les miens.

Au déjeuner, elle fit cependant une chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas.

Elle arriva d'un pas lent -sa canne était bousillée et n'en avait pas d'autre apparemment. Toutefois, elle devait s'être fait un plan mental du lycée depuis son arrivée, car elle marchait quand même avec plus d'assurance. Elle n'alla pas se chercher à manger. Elle se dirigea à sa table habituelle, mais resta debout.

« Angela ? Peux-tu m'indiquer la direction de la table des Cullen ? »

Mes frères et sœurs entendirent en même temps que moi.

Emmett marmonna : « Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut ? »

Jasper interrogea notre radar sur deux pattes.

« Alice ?

-Je n'ai rien vu venir ! » s'affola-t-elle. « Elle vient de se décider, c'est impulsif. Elle n'avait rien prévu !

-N'ayez pas l'air d'avoir tout entendu ! Jouez l'humain, bon sang ! » grinça Rosalie.

Moi je demeurai accroché à l'esprit d'Angela qui considérait Bella d'un air ahuri. Je vis via ses yeux surpris une Bella nerveuse, mais déterminée. Ça n'augurait rien de bon.

Angela resta encore bouche bée quelques secondes; personne n'allait jamais voir les Cullen à leur table.

« _Elle veut peut-être remercier Edward de l'avoir sauvé._ » conclut-elle. Et j'espérai qu'il ne s'agissait effectivement que de ça.

« Heu… T'en es sûre ?

-Oui.

-Bon, d'accord. »

Angela la prit par les épaules et la pivota vers nous, en prenant garde évidemment de ne pas regarder directement notre table.

« Tu continues tout droit et dans dix mètres tu seras devant eux.

-Merci beaucoup. »

Ma famille et moi ne fîmes pas attention à elle, nous efforçant d'avoir l'air de converser comme tous les autres. À son arrivée, nous affectâmes d'être surpris de la voir s'arrêter à notre table et adoptâmes tous le même regard questionneur, poli –précaution inutile pour Bella, mais nous savions que tous les regards étaient braqués sur nous. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'un élève prenait l'initiative de parler aux Cullen.

Bella sourit, mais c'était un sourire trop crispé pour qu'on le croie sincère.

« Bonjour. »

Les salutations s'adressaient au groupe entier.

Alice répondit pour tout le monde de sa petite voix flûtée joyeuse : « Bonjour Bella ! »

Le sourire de Bella s'accentua. Il était sincère cette fois. La voix de Alice lui avait plu.

Sous la table, j'écrasai le pied de ma soeur pour lui montrer ma désapprobation. Nous devions être distants, pas créer un climat de bonne entente !

« _Aïe ! Voyons Edward ! Il faut être courtois_ ! » pensa-t-elle en retenant une grimace.

« Salut Edward. Tu vas bien ? »

Cette fois les salutations furent personnalisées.

Le son de sa voix qui prononça mon nom n'aurait pas dû me sembler si délicieux à entendre.

« Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? »

Je devais être abrupt. Il le fallait. Décourager toute envie de sympathiser de nouveau avec moi. La sauver du fourgon n'était pas la prémisse d'un début de camaraderie entre nous, il fallait qu'elle le comprenne. Je devais rester éloigné pour sa survie. J'étais de plus en plus fort, mais je pouvais toujours faillir. Les visions d'Alice contenaient une Bella encore vivante, mais ce n'était peut-être que dans un contexte où Jasper n'avait plus besoin de mettre son plan à exécution. En ce qui me concernait, moi –le tueur avide de son sang- il n'y avait encore rien de clair sur l'avenir –ou la mort- de Bella.

Cette dernière accusa le coup à mon ton brutal, mais ne se découragea pas.

« Pas de choc post-traumatique ou quelque chose du genre ?

-Rien du tout.

-Tant mieux. »

La politesse aurait voulu que je retourne la question, que je lui demande si sa tête lui faisait mal, si elle n'était pas trop traumatisée… J'avais envie de le savoir, de m'assurer qu'elle allait bien, mais je ne devais laisser aucune impression de compassion.

« Je peux te parler un instant... en privé ? »

Jasper fit de gros yeux ronds.

« _Dis non !_ »

Rosalie me scruta avec insistance.

« _Ne la laisse pas t'isoler et te questionner. Tu pourrais laisser échapper quelque chose._ »

C'était insultant. J'étais très bon menteur. D'habitudes. Mais avec Bella et ce satané désir de ne pas lui mentir…

Emmett haussa les épaules.

« _Vas-y, Edward. Aplanis les choses. Enfonce le clou_. »

Je fus néanmoins d'accord avec mon frère.

« Si tu veux. »

Je me levai et les mises en garde mentales de mes frères et sœurs m'accompagnèrent jusque dans le couloir.

Je me retournai, m'assurant de ne pas respirer, et vis Bella me suivre de son pas lent et hésitant.

« Edward ? »

Sa tête tournait dans toutes les directions. Elle me cherchait.

« Je suis là. »

Elle suivit le son de ma voix.

« Eh bien… Je croyais avoir une bonne ouïe, mais je n'ai pas entendu le son de tes pas. » dit-elle, perplexe.

Évidemment qu'elle n'avait pas entendu ! J'étais plus furtif et silencieux qu'un chat.

Je venais de commettre une autre faute qui pousserait Bella à croire que j'étais… hors du commun.

Je fus profondément irrité par mon erreur et ma mauvaise humeur me fit prononcer une réponse plus cruelle que nécessaire.

« J'y peux rien si tu n'es pas attentive. »

Elle accusa le coup. Encore.

Un cœur déjà mort et gelé pouvait-il se fendre ? J'eus la certitude que le mien venait de le faire.

Je l'ignorai du mieux que je pus et poursuivis avec la même froideur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Sommes-nous seuls dans le couloir? »

Aucune pensée humaine sur un rayon de dix mètres. Nous étions seuls.

« Oui.

-Bien. »

Elle leva un menton volontaire.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé dans le parking, hier? »

Mes doutes s'avéraient donc justes. Bella Swan n'avait pas gobé mon histoire.

Il fallait me faire convaincant. J'adoptai le ton désinvolte approprié.

« Tu le sais autant que moi, Bella. Tu étais là.

-Non, des choses m'ont échappée, j'en suis sûre. Nous avons été heurté de plein fouet. »

Je lâchai un soupir pour montrer ma lassitude.

« Bella, tu t'es cogné la tête en tombant, c'est tout. Le choc t'a fait imaginer des choses.»

Sa bouche prit un pli dur.

« Je suis aveugle, mais pas bête. On a été heurté par le fourgon ! »

Je pris l'intonation incrédule et moqueuse qu'il fallait.

« Tu crois vraiment qu'on serait là à parler si on avait été frappé par le fourgon ? »

Cette fois, elle était en colère.

« Ne me prends pas pour une idiote. Tu as pris le choc sur toi. Tu as arrêté la camionnette. »

Je répliquai sèchement.

« Raconte ce que tu veux, de toute façon, personne ne te croira.

-Je n'ai pas l'intention d'en parler. »

Je camouflai mon soulagement derrière mon visage indifférent. Elle ne dirait rien. Mon instinct ne m'avait pas trompé. Jasper n'aurait plus aucune raison de vouloir l'éliminer.

Elle baissa la tête, plus malheureuse que fâchée maintenant.

« Je veux juste comprendre.

-Il n'y a rien à comprendre. »

Sa voix se fit suppliante.

« Je t'en prie. Je suis déjà dans le noir… Éclaire au moins ma lanterne à ce sujet, Edward. »

Je réalisai que ce n'était pas le désir de comprendre ce que je suis qui motivait cet interrogatoire. Bella vivait dans un monde de ténèbres et la frustration de ne pouvoir mettre des images sur ce qu'elle avait vécu la chagrinait.

Si elle savait à quel point ça me torturait de la leurrer ainsi !

« Tu ne peux pas te contenter de me remercier et oublier cette histoire ? »

Comment avais-je réussi à me montrer aussi incisif ?

Elle en sursauta.

« Merci. » dit-elle aussitôt, fort peu amène.

« Tu ne lâcheras pas le morceau hein ?

-Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas expliqué.

-Dans ce cas, j'espère que tu aimes les déceptions. »

Je partis d'un pas irascible.

À partir de ce jour-là, plus jamais je ne lui adressai la parole. En biologie, elle me salua deux ou trois autres fois, au début avec un certain espoir qui m'emplit de remords, puis finalement par politesse. Lorsqu'elle comprit que je ne lui répondrais jamais, elle se lassa et elle ne me salua plus.

Elle avait saisi le message. J'avais fait ce qu'il fallait. Le plus loin elle se tiendrait de moi, moins grand serait le risque que je la tue. Je l'avais rejeté pour son propre bien.

Pourquoi me sentais-je aussi minable ? Je ne devais pas me sentir coupable. Je l'avais blessé pour une bonne cause ; sa survie.

Et je devais aussi me réjouir que l'incident avec le fourgon n'ait eu aucune répercussion, non ? Bella gardait le silence. Elle savait certaines choses, en avait sûrement deviné d'autres, mais elle ne parlerait pas. Elle n'aurait jamais de réponses à ses questions. Elle resterait dans les ténèbres. Ses yeux morts la préservaient en quelque sorte ; elle resterait dans l'ignorance, mais au moins elle serait en vie.

Avec le temps, elle finirait par oublier cet incident, par oublier ses questions, ses doutes. Edward Cullen, l'étrange élève qui lui avait sauvé la vie n'aurait bientôt plus aucun intérêt à ses yeux. De sympathique, j'étais passé à apathique, mais mon revirement de comportement aussi elle finirait par l'oublier. C'était mieux ainsi.

Être oublié de Bella Swan était la meilleure chose qui pouvait se produire, pour nous deux. Alors pourquoi cette perspective me fissurait de l'intérieur?

* * *

**_A suivre_**


	4. Découverte

**Chapitre 4**

**Découverte**

Le monde évoluait autour de nous tandis que nous restions figés dans le temps. Je stagnais, tel un étang immobile, plat, sans aucune onde, lisse, alors que les autres changeaient, telle une rivière au courant rapide, animé, mouvant. Je jouais l'humain comme je l'avais toujours fait. Je menais la même non-existence qu'avant. J'avais repris là où je l'avais laissé ce petit cycle de vie humaine que nous recommencions et recommencions depuis des décennies. C'était la vie que nous avions choisie ; une vie d'interminables recommencements. Ce cycle n'était pas différent de tous ceux que j'avais effectués et pourtant, à partir de ce jour où je prétendis ne plus connaître Bella Swan, je le trouvai plus morne que jamais, plus vide et ennuyant.

Les jours et les semaines qui passèrent me furent pénibles. Ça n'aurait pas dû être si difficile. Non, ce n'était pas normal. Je ne pus cependant rien y faire ; devoir l'ignorer me rendit sombre, irritable. Je fus plus maussade que de coutume, plus taciturne. Plus mort. Je devais pourtant m'assurer de la tenir éloignée de moi. Elle courait un risque de tous les instants à fréquenter la même école que moi. Les visions d'Alice étaient toujours nébuleuses. Elle n'était jamais tout à fait certaine que je ne succombe à ma soif. Ce fut ce à quoi je m'accrochai pour supporter l'éloignement. Car je souffrais de devoir la fuir constamment, autant sinon plus que de sentir son parfum enivrant.

Je m'efforçai de ne pas faire subir à ma famille cet étrange état d'abattement chronique. Les miens ne devaient pas pâtir de mon humeur. Toutefois, on n'était pas dupe. Mes frères et sœurs étaient tristes pour moi bien qu'ils ne comprenaient pas grand-chose à mon comportement. Je ne me comprenais pas moi-même, d'ailleurs. Esmé me sentait seul, et ses pensées me renvoyèrent à ma triste réalité. J'étais effectivement seul. Auparavant, j'avais toujours pris ma solitude pour acquise. Je faisais avec. J'y étais accoutumé et je n'avais jamais cherché à ce que ça change. Cette solitude me convenait. Du moins je le croyais… Carlisle, plus rationnel, songea que c'était peut-être la soif de la fille qui me rendait aussi irritable, comme un drogué en sevrage. Il y avait sans doute une part de vérité dans cette hypothèse. J'avais soif d'elle, mais plus pour les mêmes raisons.

Ce fut probablement cette nouvelle sorte de soif qui me poussa un jour à jeter un œil sur Bella Swan. Juste un œil. Et même pas directement. Je la regardai à travers l'esprit de Angela -seule camarade de classe à laquelle Bella s'était vraiment liée. Il n'y avait rien de mal à la regarder un tout petit peu. Je devais m'assurer qu'elle tienne parole et qu'elle garde le silence sur les circonstances particulières de son accident, non ? Je faisais mon devoir de gardien de la famille, rien de plus.

Ce coup d'œil me permit de voir qu'elle ne m'avait pas menti –_bon sang, son visage avait-il vraiment pu me manquer à ce point ?_ La conversation qu'elle eut avec Angela fut innocente – _le petit rire qu'elle lâcha à un certain moment me fit l'effet d'une caresse_. Rien de compromettant sur ma famille. Bon. Tant mieux. Pour être sûr, je jetai un autre coup d'œil à l'heure du déjeuner. _Interprétais-je mal la situation où elle sembla vraiment mélancolique ce midi ? M'inventais-je des scénarios rocambolesques ou bien sa mine était aussi sombre que… la mienne ? _Bella parla peu et rien de ce qu'elle dit ne me concerna. Bien. Apparemment, l'accident était du passé. On avait fini par se lasser de lui poser des questions. C'était une bonne chose. Je fus presque rassuré. Mais pour être tout à fait rassuré, il me fallait procéder à une plus large inspection… n'est-ce pas ?

Ce qui ne devait être d'abord qu'un simple coup d'œil devint un visionnement quotidien. Je ne pus bientôt plus m'empêcher de l'épier à travers l'esprit des élèves qui l'entouraient. Je me surpris à surveiller le moindre fait et geste. Je quêtai ses regards absents, bus chacune de ses paroles, quelle qu'elle fût. Je guettai le moindre de ses déplacements. Je m'arrangeai pour toujours rester discret. Je me savais observé par les élèves –c'était une chose que l'humain moyen ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire. Malgré nous, nous attirions tous les regards -et si on me surprenait à épier Bella Swan, on le lui rapporterait, j'en fus certain. J'imaginais déjà les quolibets : « Ha ! Cullen te mate encore Bella ! » Et elle se demanderait pourquoi je l'ignorais alors que je persistais à la regarder en cachette. Il me fallait être prudent. Bella devait vraiment croire que je ne m'intéressais plus à elle, que je ne voulais rien savoir. Alors, je me contentai de la regarder qu'à travers les yeux des autres.

Je justifiai à moi-même ce comportement en me disant que c'était nécessaire de la surveiller afin que son odeur ne me frappe jamais par inadvertance. Mais… Il me fallut bien un jour me rendre à l'évidence : je ne la guettais pas que pour mieux contrôler le monstre en moi ou pour m'assurer qu'elle ne finisse par raconter d'étranges rumeurs sur mon compte. Je l'épiais parce que, tout au fond de moi, j'avais encore envie d'en savoir plus sur elle. De reprendre là où nous nous étions arrêtés ce matin de cours de biologie.

Son mode de vie me fascina. Jamais l'existence quotidienne des humains ne m'avait intéressé avant. J'enviais leur mortalité, leur âme et leur innocence, mais leur façon de vivre m'indifférait. Par contre, en ce qui concernait l'existence de Bella Swan, je fus complètement captivé. Plus les jours passèrent, plus l'intérêt que j'éprouvai à son égard amplifia. J'en vins même un jour à ne plus pouvoir me contenter de l'observer dans un cadre scolaire. Je commençai donc à la suivre au-delà de l'école. Et ce devint bientôt une habitude de l'accompagner en secret jusque chez elle. Et c'en devint une autre d'attendre qu'elle quitte la maison le matin pour la suivre jusqu'au lycée.

Je remarquai bien vite que je n'étais pas le seul à l'accompagner en secret. Tous les matins, ou presque, le père suivait sa fille à distance, à bord de sa voiture de patrouille, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit dans l'enceinte de l'école. Il me fallut un moment avant de parvenir à décrypter son esprit le premier matin où je le vis suivre Bella, roulant à 10 km/h. Apparemment, les blocages mentaux étaient héréditaires. Par contre, inutile de savoir lire dans les pensées pour comprendre que Charlie s'inquiétait à propos de sa fille. Pour une personne dans la condition de Bella, faire le chemin à pied maison-lycée pouvait être une épreuve dangereuse et l'accident avec le fourgon l'avait rendu encore plus anxieux à l'idée de la laisser marcher seule. Il y avait toutes sortes d'obstacles, anodins pour les gens normaux, mais périlleux pour Bella : les irrégularités du sol, les trous dans le trottoir, les voitures qui faisaient à peine leur arrêt aux intersections, les passants qui pouvaient la bousculer…

Charlie voulait la protéger, mais il savait que sa fille désirait être autonome, se débrouiller seule. C'était même un besoin vital chez elle d'être indépendante ; je l'avais assez observé au lycée pour le comprendre. Et il n'y avait qu'à la regarder pour savoir que Bella se débrouillait parfaitement. Elle connaissait le chemin par cœur, elle s'était construit un plan mental de la ville et savait anticiper les obstacles. Après tout, elle arrivait tout droit de Phoenix ; une ville immense où elle avait appris à évoluer sans problème. Mais le Chef Swan ne pouvait s'empêcher de veiller sur Bella de loin, à son insu. Et je réalisai qu'il en fut de même pour moi.

Après un mois, Charlie la suivit de moins en moins. Il constata de lui-même que sa surveillance était superflue et inutile. De fait, elle était superflue parce que je mettais déjà un point d'honneur à ce que rien de malheureux n'arrive à Bella Swan. Mais ça, il l'ignorait.

Le lion veillait sur l'agneau. Pathétique.

Chaque matin, j'inspectais son trajet avant qu'elle ne parte. Je veillais entre autre à ce qu'il n'y ait pas une branche que le vent aurait fait tomber sur le trottoir durant la nuit. Je m'assurais que Bella ne bute sur rien et que rien ne perturbe sa petite routine matinale.

Puis, je revenais au point de départ et je la regardais partir de sa maison, caché dans les buissons ou dans les hauteurs d'un sapin dense -elle ne pouvait me voir, mais les voisins, eux, auraient trouvé curieux qu'un lycéen espionne ainsi la fille du chef de police. Le soir, sitôt le dernier cours terminé, j'effectuais dans le sens inverse la même inspection de son trajet. Ma rapidité vampirique me permettait à la fois de n'être aperçu d'aucun humain et de pouvoir revenir avant même que Bella ne franchisse le parking du lycée.

L'observer marcher fut pour moi une expérience à chaque jour plus captivante. Je trouvai fascinant de la voir se comporter si … normalement. De se mouvoir avec autant d'aise et … de grâce. Bella était plongée dans un univers de ténèbres, mais elle était parvenue à s'adapter, à s'intégrer, à être normale.

N'étais-je pas aussi plongé dans les ténèbres ? Les vampires étaient condamnés à une nuit éternelle, loin du monde, le vrai monde. Ma famille et moi nous efforcions tous les jours de nous adapter aussi, de nous fondre dans la normalité, de nous intégrer. Bella y avait magistralement bien réussi. Et je l'admirai pour ça. Tout comme il nous fallait du courage pour ne pas succomber à nos instincts de tueur en société, Bella devait aussi montrer une certaine forme de courage et de ténacité pour affronter cette même société.

Je continuai ainsi à observer Bella Swan de loin, où qu'elle fût. Je me persuadai que je ne trahissais pas la promesse que je m'étais faite de ne plus l'approcher. Techniquement, je ne l'approchais pas. Je tenais ma parole, à ma manière.

Mon observation quotidienne m'apprit qu'elle excellait dans beaucoup de domaines. Sa cécité n'était en rien un obstacle à l'apprentissage. Elle nous valait ma famille et moi à bien des niveaux. Et elle, elle en avait au moins le mérite. Nous, nous réussissions en classe seulement parce que nous avions étudié et re-étudié les mêmes matières année après année, décennie après décennie. Nous ne devions notre succès qu'à la répétition des mêmes cycles scolaires que nous effectuions. Bella, elle, ne devait son excellence qu'à une seule vie d'études et de travail acharnés –doublement acharnés vu son infirmité- et c'était largement plus méritoire. Et encore une fois, je fus pris d'admiration pour elle.

Aller au lycée chaque jour ne fut rapidement plus une corvée. Faire l'humain ne m'ennuya plus. Peu à peu, sans m'en rendre compte, mon humeur maussade s'effaça. Je n'eus plus besoin de me forcer de sourire à ma famille. Je devins d'une certaine façon plus… allègre. Tout ça parce que je me permettais d'espionner le quotidien de Bella Swan. Ma famille trouvait mon passe-temps étrange (qu'y avait-il d'intéressant à regarder une humaine marcher dans la rue?) Mais puisque je leur semblais moins sombre qu'avant, on me laissa faire sans trop poser de questions.

Alice avait dit que Bella pivotait autour de moi. C'était plutôt le contraire. Je tournais inlassablement autour d'elle. Bien que parfaitement conscient de mon comportement quasi obsessionnel, je continuai à être l'ombre de Bella.

Je me complus dans cette routine où je respectais ma promesse de rester loin tout en prenant chaque miette que Bella me laissait inconsciemment sur sa vie, sur ce qu'elle était. Cela me suffisait. Du moins jusqu'au jour où dans l'esprit collectif je vis un bal en perspective. C'était l'événement qui occupait toutes les pensées. Je n'avais jamais compris l'intérêt de ce genre de rassemblement. Se réunir en groupe pour danser sur du tintamarre assourdissant, faire le paon devant tout le monde, s'arranger pour impressionner la galerie, se moquer en silence de ceux qui ne respectaient pas convenablement les derniers standards de mode... Qu'y avait-il d'amusant dans tout ça ? En fait, s'amuser était optionnel. La priorité, c'était d'épater. Et regarder tout le monde de haut. Pourquoi chercher l'admiration ainsi ? Rosalie, elle, adorait ce genre de réunion où elle pouvait en mettre plein la vue. Elle éclipsait toujours tout le monde et en tirait un plaisir presque malsain.

Je n'accordais jamais d'importance à ce type de réunion. Mais pas ce jour où Mike Newton se préparait mentalement à demander à Bella de l'accompagner. Il avait essuyé un refus de la part de Jessica et voulait consoler son ego auprès de Bella ; un substitut.

Au déjeuner, je voulus être un témoin direct et pas seulement mental de la scène qui se préparait et je fis en sorte de m'asseoir entre Rosalie et Emmett. Ainsi, j'eus une vue sur la table de Bella, mais, coincé entre mon frère et ma sœur, je donnerais l'impression de participer à leur conciliabule. Nous n'étions que trois aujourd'hui, Jasper et Alice étant partis chasser en Colombie-Britannique. On avait annoncé une surpopulation de coyotes qui commençaient à rôder trop près de la civilisation.

Avant leur départ, Alice avait procédé à un balayage général du temps futur pour s'assurer que rien d'important –négatif ou positif- ne se profilait à l'horizon concernant notre famille. Elle n'aimait pas trop s'éloigner de nous, consciente que son radar temporel constituait un élément majeur pour notre sécurité.

« Nous partons pour trois jours. Il n'y a rien de nouveau dans l'avenir si ce n'est que Peter et Charlotte comptent venir nous rendre visite le dernier weekend du mois. »

Carlisle avait dressé l'oreille et Alice comprit sa question muette.

« Ils vont s'arranger pour ne pas avoir faim ; il feront une halte avant d'entrer dans la région. Ne t'inquiète pas. »

Mon père ne voulait pas empêcher Jasper de recevoir de vieilles connaissances, mais il imposait toujours une condition selon laquelle tout ami non-végétarien devait chasser hors du conté de Olympic. Question de sécurité… et d'éthique.

Alice s'était retournée vers moi.

« Si je vois quelque chose, je t'appelle tout de suite. Tout ira bien, tu verras. »

Par "quelque chose", Alice parlait bien sûr de la possibilité que je succombe à ma soif de Bella.

« Évidemment que tout ira bien. » avais-je rétorqué, agacé. « Et puis, Rosalie et Emmet sont là pour me surveiller. »

Je détestais être surveillé comme une bombe prête à exploser à tout instant, mais je devais persuader Alice que j'étais entre bonnes mains. Elle ne serait jamais partie si je ne m'étais pas montré sûr de moi. Jasper avait vraiment envie d'une partie de chasse et je pouvais le comprendre ; les coyotes étaient largement plus distrayants que les élans ou les cerfs. Et puis Alice avait fait beaucoup d'efforts ces temps-ci, à toujours concentrer ses visions sur moi. Elle méritait de se changer les idées un peu.

Ils partirent donc tous les deux, me laissant avec Rosalie et Emmett. Enfin, j'étais physiquement avec eux, mais au moment où Newton débarqua, je ne fus mentalement plus disponible pour rien d'autre que ce qui allait se passer à la table de Bella.

Mike s'installa en face de Bella qui restait toujours un peu en retrait du groupe de sa table. Il prit un petit air sûr de lui, suffisant.

« C'est bientôt le bal de printemps, tu le savais ?

-Difficile de l'ignorer, tout le monde en parle.

-Je me demandais si tu voulais m'accompagner. »

Je vis à travers les yeux de Mike une Bella éberluée. Je fus certain que jamais on ne lui avait demandé d'aller à ce genre d'événement jusqu'ici.

« Désolée, Mike. Je ne peux pas.

-Tu y vas déjà avec quelqu'un d'autre ? »

Non, il n'y avait personne d'autre, sinon je l'aurais déjà su, mais il y eut une incrédulité absolument offensante dans la voix de Newton. Comme s'il fut improbable qu'une aveugle soit invitée à un bal autrement que comme pis-aller! Je rêvai de prendre Newton par le cou et l'envoyer se fracasser contre le mur de la cantine.

Bella eut un petit rire.

« Non, Mike. Je n'y vais pas, tout simplement. »

Se croyait-elle indigne d'aller à un bal ? Pensait-elle ne pas être à la hauteur de ce genre de réunion ? Avait-elle donc décidé de laisser tomber d'avance même si on l'invitait ?

Je laissai aller mes pensées sans que je puisse les retenir ; je lui montrerais qu'elle pouvait épater la galerie, elle aussi. Je la ferais danser comme tout le monde et elle serait éblouissante peu importe la toilette qu'elle porterait.

« Pourquoi pas ? » insista le gosse.

« Je serai à Seattle ce weekend-là.

-Tu ne peux pas reporter ce voyage ?

-Non… Je dois vraiment y aller.

-Je vois. »

Deuxième refus qu'essuyait Mike en une journée. Ce fut jouissif de voir son visage plein de suffisance se détériorer.

« C'est pas de chance. Une prochaine fois, peut-être.

-Ça m'étonnerait. »

Mike sursauta au ton catégorique. Il ne dit rien, mais Bella devina que ses paroles pouvaient être interprétées comme un rejet.

« Je veux dire… Je n'aime pas trop ce genre d'endroit. C'est la catastrophe assurée.

-Comment ça ?

-Trop de monde… Trop… »

Elle se tordit les mains, baissant la tête ; attitude qui traduisait un sentiment de malaise.

« Trop d'obstacles, trop de bruit. Ça… Ça me déstabilise. »

Ah. Bella croyait effectivement ne pas être à la hauteur de ce type de fête, mais pas pour les raisons que j'avais cru. Elle ne s'y sentirait pas à l'aise. Une grande pièce bondée de danseurs et de musique assourdissante devait être déboussolant à affronter pour quelqu'un plongé dans le noir.

Je veillerais pourtant personnellement à ce que rien ne la trouble… Mais elle ne pouvait le savoir.

« Ah bon. Tant pis alors. »

Newton se détourna, déjà en train de penser à une autre candidate pour être sa cavalière, et laissa manger sa voisine seule, toujours un peu en retrait du groupe.

J'étais sadiquement heureux que Newton se soit fait jeter. Mais si Bella n'avait pas été aveugle, aurait-elle accepté ? Et si c'était le cas, en quoi ça me regarderait ?

Je ressentis une piqûre très désagréable au niveau de la poitrine. C'était donc ça la jalousie ? Jamais je n'avais éprouvé une émotion pareille. C'était une réaction tellement… humaine. Déroutant comme sensation.

Pourquoi la ressentais-je ?

Jalouser un hypothétique futur cavalier était puéril. J'étais décidément ridicule. Je n'avais aucune raison d'être jaloux. Aucune. La jalousie était un sentiment qui impliquait un désir d'être à la place d'une autre personne. Je ne _pouvais pas_ désirer être cet hypothétique partenaire. C'était contre nature, contre toute logique, contre les lois de l'univers. Le lion et l'agneau ne devaient jamais être autre chose l'un pour l'autre que deux êtres opposés que tout sépare. Mais… n'avais-je pas défier les lois de la nature ces derniers temps ?

Je m'admonestai, refoulant mes derniers songes.

De toute façon, Bella n'irait pas à ce stupide bal. Où comptait-elle aller déjà ? Seattle ? Pourquoi si loin ? Qu'y avait-il là-bas ? Et pourquoi diable voulais je le savoir !

Seattle…

Je fus soudain aussi tendu que la corde d'un arc. Peter et Charlotte seraient dans la région au même moment !

Ils ne chassaient jamais dans le conté d'Olympic par égard à nos convictions, mais rien ne les empêchait de faire un arrêt à Seattle, une ville qui offrait un vaste choix de proies, avant leur arrivée. Quelle était la probabilité qu'ils choisissent une humaine comme Bella Swan pour se nourrir ? Une sur des milliers. Mais pour cette seule petite infime probabilité, je devais quand même m'assurer que Bella Swan attende que nos visiteurs aient quitté la région.

Quoique, si je demandais à Alice de se concentrer sur Bella, elle me dirait si elle courait un risque ou non. Mmh. Mais la chasse était quelque chose d'impulsif chez les vampires. Seuls les plus sadiques calculaient d'avance où ils attaqueraient et qui seraient leurs victimes. Peter et Charlotte n'étaient pas des végétariens, mais ils ne possédaient pas un esprit tordu non plus. Ils chassaient n'importe qui quand ils avaient faim, au hasard, du moment que personne ne les voyait agir. Alice ne pourrait prévoir leurs déplacements tant qu'ils n'auraient rien décidé. Et, quand il s'agit de chasser, un vampire se décide toujours à la dernière minute, suivant son instinct, son odorat. Je devrais donc demander à Jasper qu'il les contacte et leur demande gentiment d'éviter de passer par Seattle. Mais respecteraient-ils leurs engagements ? J'étais bien placé pour savoir que la soif et une bonne odeur dans l'air pouvaient dominer toute volonté…

Je devrais m'en tenir à mon premier plan : empêcher Bella de partir. Mh. Non. Trop difficile sans me faire remarquer. La solution c'était que je la suive à son insu pour la protéger. Mais je devais connaître les circonstances de son départ pour me préparer. Et si ce weekend-là était ensoleillé ? Ça compliquerait beaucoup les choses si elle comptait voyager de jour.

Il fallait que j'en sache plus, mais comment? Dans l'esprit de ses camarades, il n'y avait personne d'autre au courant de ce voyage. Encore une fois, je fus profondément frustré que les pensées de Bella me soient inaccessibles. Comment savoir autrement ?

Le Chef Swan.

Lui, il savait. C'était forcément lui qui servirait de chauffeur ce jour-là. A moins qu'elle ne prenne le bus ?

Je regardai l'heure sur l'horloge murale de la cantine ; il me restait 45 minutes avant la reprise des cours. C'était largement suffisant pour faire une enquête.

Je jonglai encore une demie seconde.

Étais-je devenu complètement paranoïaque d'anticiper un si minime danger?

Non. Je n'étais pas parano. J'étais… Prudent, voilà tout.

Je quittai Emmett et Rosalie, trop occupés à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux pour faire attention à moi. Je courus jusqu'au poste de police et une écoute rapide au standard de radio m'apprit que le Chef Swan procédait à une enquête suite à un cambriolage. Je me rendis sur les lieux du crime, mais l'esprit de Charlie n'était pas du tout propice à une inspection de ses projets à venir. Je ne pouvais lire que ses pensées immédiates, toutes concentrées sur l'enquête du vol. Charlie Swan ne m'apprendrait rien ce midi et j'étais trop impatient pour attendre.

Que me restait-il comme solution ? Alors que je m'interrogeais, je pris soudain conscience que mes pas me menaient vers la maison des Swan. Je m'arrêtai devant, indécis. Était-ce mal de m'introduire à l'intérieure ? Sûrement, oui. Mais j'avais une bonne raison de le faire, non? Il y avait sûrement une note quelque part, un renseignement quelconque, qui m'en dirait plus sur ce voyage. Oui, je pouvais entrer. C'était pour la survie de la fille. Fort de cette pensée, je pris la clef cachée sous le paillasson. J'inspirai une dernière fois l'air empli des effluves de la forêt environnante et retins ma respiration. Bella n'était pas à l'intérieure de cette maison, mais son parfum en était imprégné de partout et il était inutile de me rappeler à son souvenir olfactif.

Je passai la porte. La maison était silencieuse, simple, mais sympathique. Rien ne traînait par terre et je soupçonnai que ce ne fut pas vraiment par souci de propreté. Tout était bien rangé et ordonné pour Bella qui devait se déplacer partout sans trébucher.

Je fus subitement excité de me retrouver dans l'antre de la fille. Je m'étais jusqu'ici toujours contenté de la laisser tranquille lorsqu'elle se trouvait dans la maison. Elle n'en sortait la semaine que pour aller au lycée et y passait ses weekends entiers. Je profitais généralement de ces moments où elle demeurait confinée à l'intérieure pour aller me nourrir. Puis je revenais juste à temps pour assister à son départ le lundi matin. Jusqu'à cet instant, la suivre au-delà du seuil de sa maison ne me paraissait pas une chose… saine. Mais d'être là, en ce moment, dans son environnement personnel, me fit oublier tout bon sens. Je fus tellement dévoré par la curiosité que je me mis vite en quête de sa chambre.

Je montai à l'étage et je vis à mon passage plusieurs cadres sur les murs avec des photos. Ça, c'était une autre chose typiquement humaine ; immortaliser des moments spécifiques de leur vie. Je n'y avais jamais vraiment compris l'intérêt ni le besoin. Pour nous autres vampires, chaque minute de notre existence restait gravée dans notre mémoire avec une précision et un détail d'une exactitude pratiquement cinématographique. Nous n'avions aucun besoin d'artifice pour nous remémorer un événement quelconque. Il n'en allait pas de même pour les humains, apparemment.

Ces photos étaient sans aucun doute destinées au seul bon plaisir de Charlie Swan étant donné la condition de sa fille. Je survolai les différentes images. On en voyait quelques unes où le père brandissait fièrement une prise de pêche, mais la plupart des clichés tournaient tous autour d'un même sujet : Bella.

Bella était avare de commentaires sur sa propre personne, mais quelques bribes d'informations lâchées par ci par là à ses rares interlocuteurs m'avaient permis d'en savoir un peu sur son passé. J'avais entre autre appris que, jusqu'à tout récemment, ses visites à Forks n'avaient été qu'épisodiques. Son père ne la voyait que pendant les vacances et la relation père-fille était devenue distante, presque impersonnelle. Du moins en apparence, car il n'y avait qu'à regarder ces photos pour comprendre que Bella avait manqué à Charlie pendant toutes ces années où elle vécut avec sa mère. Ces images avaient été son seul lien avec sa fille puisqu'il ne la voyait pratiquement jamais. Charlie était peu loquace, mais ses gestes étaient sans équivoque. Alice avait raison ; Bella était tout pour lui.

J'observai plus minutieusement les photos et je pus voir l'évolution du nourrisson jusqu'à la fillette, mais il n'y avait aucune photo récente, comme si Bella avait cessé d'exister depuis ses 10 ans. Je m'attardai sur une image où une petite fille en tutu rose adoptait une pose maladroite de ballerine. Elle riait aux éclats, guillerette et pétillante de vie. Ses grands yeux curieux et malicieux éclataient de vitalité. Et regardaient droit l'objectif. Et enfin, je saisis : Bella n'avait pas toujours été aveugle. Le père avait étalé sur ses murs tout le passé d'une Bella qui était en quelque sorte disparue pour toujours. Charlie se remémorait ainsi cette brève période où elle avait pu mener la vie de n'importe quelle fillette normale.

Je regardai plus attentivement ses grands yeux chocolat et je fus soudain triste. J'avais toujours pensé que Bella était aveugle de naissance. Je me disais que si elle assumait aussi bien sa condition c'était parce qu'elle n'avait jamais connu rien d'autre. Comment le fait de voir pouvait-il lui manquer si elle n'avait jamais su ce que c'était auparavant ? Mais j'avais eu tort. Bella n'avait pas toujours été comme ça et je trouvai terrible qu'une enfant si débordante de vie soit tout à coup plongée dans les ténèbres. L'adaptation avait sans doute été longue et ardue. Elle avait été contrainte de tout réapprendre d'une manière différente ce qu'elle avait déjà appris et, une fois de plus, j'éprouvai un élan d'admiration pour cette jeune femme.

Je passai mon chemin avant que ces images ne me troublent trop et je trouvai la chambre. Cette dernière était sans fantaisie. J'aurais dû m'y attendre. À quoi servirait une belle déco si elle ne pouvait pas en profiter visuellement ? Il y avait de nombreuses étagères toutes remplies d'énormes bouquins en braille. Je remarquai aussi une grande variété de cd, mais toutes les pochettes étaient en braille aussi. Impossible de savoir les goûts de Bella Swan en matière de musique. J'en fus frustré et je me rappelai cette promesse que je m'étais faite d'apprendre ce langage. Je m'y mettrais sous peu. Son bureau était parsemé de feuilles –des notes de cours ? les partitions de musique qu'elle avait mentionnées? - encore une fois remplies de ces points en relief. Il y avait un ordinateur plus sophistiqué que son portable et je vis une imprimante avec une option perforation. De chaque côté de son lit se trouvait une table de chevet. Au lieu de la traditionnelle lampe ou veilleuse, je vis une sculpture sur chaque petit meuble. Bella était amateur d'art ? À quoi lui servait d'avoir ces statues si elle n'était pas en mesure de les admirer ?

J'étais là à me poser des questions quand je me rappelai tout à coup le but initial de ma visite. Je fus subitement dégoûté de ma personne lorsque je réalisai ce que j'étais en train de faire.

J'étais un voyeur et un obsédé.

N'effectuais-je pas une forme de harcèlement ? J'avais entendu dire quelque part que ce qu'on ne savait pas ne pouvait nous faire du mal. Bella ignorait ce que je faisais en ce moment, donc, je n'avais pas à me sentir coupable. Mais moi je savais. Et je me sentis odieux d'agir ainsi. J'étais un vampire assoiffé de son sang, doublé d'un voyeur obsédé.

Je sortis à grand pas de sa chambre, révulsé envers moi-même.

Repérer des indices sur son voyage à Seattle ; je devais m'en tenir qu'à ça.

Je ne découvris cependant rien de concluant. Tout ce que je trouvai qui eut un lien avec mes recherches fut un mot de Charlie. Il avait rayé sur son calendrier une note sous la date dudit weekend. Il y avait précédemment inscrit "partie de pêche avec Harry". En-dessous, il avait maintenant écrit "Rendez-vous, Seattle". Rien d'autre. Rien ne disait si la fille partait seule ou non, pour combien de temps, si elle rejoignait quelqu'un et pour quelle destination dans la ville exactement.

Insatisfait et toujours dégoûté de m'être introduit par effraction, je sortis sans plus attendre. Bon. Il fallait que je trouve un autre moyen d'en savoir plus. Il ne me restait plus qu'une option : interroger la principale concernée par l'affaire. Je devais rompre ma promesse de ne plus lui adresser la parole. Mais avais-je le choix ? J'agissais encore une fois pour sa survie après tout.

Il me restait 15 minutes avant la reprise des cours.

Je pris le chemin du lycée, saisis mon téléphone portable et composai un numéro.

Jasper décrocha avant même que ça se mette à sonner.

« _Oui, Edward ?_ »

Je regardai le récepteur avec de grands yeux. Comment il savait ?

Alice bien sûr.

Je remis le portable à mon oreille.

« Vous savez donc ce que je vais demander.

-_Je vais appeler Peter, mais tu dois bien te douter que…_

-Que la soif peut avoir le dessus sur leur bonne volonté. Oui, je sais ça. C'est pour cette raison que je vais me charger de la suivre à Seattle ce weekend-là. Mais je voudrais quand même que tu préviennes tes amis, Jasper.

-_Pourquoi surveiller elle plus qu'un autre humain ? Tous les humains sont en danger, où que Charlotte et Peter aillent. Il ne faut pas commencer à se soucier du mauvais sort de tout un chacun, tu vas te rendre malheureux pour rien, Edward. Les vampires chassent, les humains meurent ; on peut rien y changer._

-Je sais. Mais _elle_, je ne veux pas qu'elle court le moindre risque. »

Je l'entendis soupirer, puis je perçus la voix haut perchée d'Alice non loin de lui qui réclamait son portable.

« _Edward ?_

-Salut Alice. Les coyotes ont bon goût ?

-_Ils sont grincheux et rapides, mais on s'amuse._ » dit-elle rapidement avant d'aborder un autre sujet. « _Oh, Edward, ne vois-tu pas où tu en es, vers quoi tu te diriges ? _»

Je me dirigeais en ce moment vers l'école, mais je me doutai que ce n'était pas ce à quoi elle faisait allusion.

« De quoi parles-tu ?

-_Tu n'as toujours pas compris ce qui t'arrive ? Oh, si seulement tu pouvais voir ce que je vois…_

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui va se passer ? ! »

Je fus immédiatement paniqué. Qu'avait-elle vu ? M'avait-elle vu succomber à l'odeur de Bella ?

« Parle, bon sang ! »

Comme je regrettai qu'elle se trouvât à des centaines de kilomètres ! Impossible de voir par moi-même ses visions.

« _Calme-toi. Rien de fâcheux ne se produit. Au contraire…_

-Tu pourrais être plus précise ?

-_Tu comprendras par toi-même très bientôt._

-Je déteste quand tu fais ça, Alice ! »

Elle rit.

« _Tout se met en place. C'est de plus en plus clair. J'aurais dû savoir depuis le début que ça arriverait… C'était évident que tu en arriverais là. Ton comportement était pourtant révélateur…_

-Tu m'énerves ! »

Je raccrochai, agacé.

À son ton mutin et railleur, je savais que ce qu'elle avait vu n'était pas négatif, mais ne rien y comprendre m'irritait au plus haut point.

Je m'intimai au calme en inspirant. J'arrivais au lycée et je devais me préparer à exécuter mon plan. J'attendis que Bella sorte de la cantine pour l'apostropher.

« Bella ? »

C'était la première fois que je prononçais son nom depuis plus d'un mois et j'en tiquai.

Elle fit pareil de son côté à mon appel. Elle s'arrêta et tourna le visage en direction de ma voix. Depuis plus d'un mois, c'était la première fois qu'elle me regardait en face, en réel, et non via un esprit emprunté. J'en fus tout chamboulé.

Je me secouai et m'approchai. Pas de tergiversation. Je devais aller droit au but.

« Que se passe-t-il à Seattle ? »

Elle leva un sourcil intrigué.

« Comment tu sais que je vais à Seattle? »

Décidément, je commettais faux-pas sur faux-pas.

L'humour était encore le meilleur moyen de m'en sortir.

« Les rumeurs courent vite, tu ne le sais pas encore ?

-Je viens tout juste d'en parler à Mike, comment aurais-tu pu savoir… »

Non, l'humour n'avait pas marché.

« Je… Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. »

Son petit air revêche m'indiqua qu'elle n'avait toujours pas digéré ce que je lui avais fait subir. Et je remarquai que Bella avait des traits naturellement trop empreints de douceur et de pacifisme pour que ses colères eussent un quelconque effet sur qui que ce soit. Mais sur moi, c'était efficace ; j'étais malheureux d'inspirer son mépris.

« Tu ne me réponds même pas quand je te dis bonjour alors pourquoi je répondrais à ta question ? »

Je me renfrognai.

« Bonjour. » dis-je d'un ton bourru, comme si ça pouvait compter pour toutes les fois où je ne l'avais pas saluer en retour.

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Dans le langage corporel, ça voulait clairement dire qu'elle se fermait à moi.

« Alors, tu ne boudes plus ? Tu recommences à me parler ? »

Était-ce bien ce que j'étais en train de faire ?

« Pas vraiment.

-Alors en quoi ça te préoccupe ce qui se passe à Seattle ? »

Je me brouillai, incapable de répondre à cette question moi-même. Pouvais-je dire : « Oh, bien ça me préoccupe parce que j'ai peur que deux vampires fassent de toi leur repas » ? Fort probable qu'elle aurait détalé comme un lapin.

« Je ne sais pas. » Ce n'était certainement pas une réponse convenable, mais il n'y avait rien de plus vrai : je ne savais pas pourquoi je me rongeais d'inquiétude pour cette humaine qui n'avait somme toute qu'une infime petite chance de tomber sur le même chemin que Peter et Charlotte.

Elle secoua la tête, circonspecte.

« T'es vraiment dur à suivre, Edward. »

Elle soupira.

« Je vais voir mon nouvel ophtalmo si tu veux tout savoir. Content ? »

C'était donc ça ?

Un ophtalmo ? Qu'avait-elle ? Souffrait-elle ? Sa cécité exigeait-elle un traitement spécial ? Y avait-il eu des effets secondaires à son accident ?

« Il y a un problème ? » demandai-je, espérant que mon inquiétude ne transparaissait pas.

« Visite de routine. Il y a autre chose que tu veux savoir avant que tu ne recommences à m'ignorer ? »

Pas de doute ; elle n'avait toujours pas digéré que je la rejette.

Je fus assailli encore une fois par le remord.

« Je suis désolé. »

Si elle savait le nombre de choses pour lesquelles j'étais désolé ! _Désolé d'avoir voulu te tuer, désolé de n'être qu'un mystère pour toi, désolé de t'ignorer, désolé de t'espionner, désolé d'être entré chez toi sans permission…_

« Je sais que je suis désagréable avec toi. Mais c'est mieux ainsi.

-Oh, t'en fais pas, je t'ai surestimé, c'est tout. J'ai cru qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de … particulier entre nous à ce cours de biologie, mais je me suis trompé. C'est trop compliqué et inhabituel d'être ami avec une handicapée, de toute façon, hein ? »

J'en fus abasourdi. Voilà comment elle interprétait mon éloignement ?

« Tu crois que je t'ignore à cause de ta cécité ?

-Ce ne serait pas la première fois.

-Tu es à mille lieues de la vérité.

-Dans ce cas, où est le problème ? Qu'ai-je commis comme erreur ? »

_Oh, Bella… Tu n'as rien fait. Ce n'est pas ta faute. C'est moi. Que moi._

« Pourquoi as-tu sympathisé avec moi pour ensuite m'ignorer cordialement ? »

Je baissai la tête, peiné et frustré.

« Il ne faut pas qu'on sympathise.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Il vaut mieux que nous ne soyons pas amis. »

Elle parut méditer mon avertissement, puis s'énerva.

« Vraiment dommage que tu ne t'en sois pas aperçu plus tôt. Ça t'aurait évité tous ces regrets.

-Des regrets ? Pourquoi ?

-Pour ne pas avoir laissé cette stupide camionnette m'écraser. »

J'en fus doublement abasourdi.

Regretter de l'avoir sauvé ? Au contraire ! C'était bien la seule chose que j'étais fier d'avoir accomplie !

« Tu crois vraiment que je regrette de t'avoir sauvé ?

-C'est évident. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais… »

Je la coupai, acerbe.

« En effet, tu ne sais rien du tout. »

Elle laissa échapper un autre soupir, puis tourna les talons. Elle en avait assez.

Je savais pourquoi elle allait à Seattle à présent, mais j'avais payé le prix fort : Bella était encore plus remontée contre moi. Peut-être qu'il valait mieux qu'elle me déteste, tout compte fait.

Las de ce combat intérieur entre ce que je voulais et ce qui était bien de faire, je séchai le premier cours de l'après-midi. Je restai dans ma Volvo et mis un cd à fond. Debussy me calmerait un peu. Je songerais à ce weekend à Seattle plus tard.

J'étais trop absorbé par la gamme pentatonique du piano pour me rendre compte qu'on marchait vers ma voiture. Ce ne fut seulement lorsque retentit un toc toc sur ma vitre que je levai la tête.

Bella cognait à ma fenêtre.

Je restai quelques secondes sans rien faire, interdit. Que me voulait-elle ?

Et pourquoi son visage était si lumineux, si souriant alors qu'elle m'avait quitté en colère il y a cinq minutes ? Bonté divine, que ce sourire me faisait du bien à voir.

Je me ressaisis, éteignis le lecteur et pris soin de bloquer ma respiration en faisant coulisser ma fenêtre.

En entendant le couinement de la vitre contre le feutre, elle parla d'une voix fébrile : « Pardon de surgir comme ça, mais j'ai entendu la musique et… » Ses yeux jusque-là morts brillaient maintenant d'une émotion contenue dont je ne comprenais pas l'origine. « Oh, j'ai cherché ce morceau dans tous les disquaires et je ne l'ai jamais trouvé ! Cette version de Clair de Lune est vraiment rare, où je peux me la procurer ? »

Je fus stupéfait.

Bella Swan aimait Debussy… Bella Swan, une post ado du 21e siècle, aimait Debussy.

« Tu connais Clair de Lune ? » m'étonnai-je.

Le sourire de Bella s'évanouit instantanément au son de ma voix.

« Edward ? »

Ouh.

J'aurais dû savoir que ce sourire ne s'adressait pas à moi. Impatiente, elle avait été guidée par la musique jusqu'à ma voiture sans savoir bien sûr qu'il s'agissait de la mienne. J'étais la dernière personne sur laquelle elle s'attendait de tomber et j'en fus absurdement vexé.

« Qui d'autre ? » râlai-je.

« Désolée. Oublie ça. »

Elle pivota et s'apprêta à s'en aller du même pas énergique que tout à l'heure, mais je l'interrompis : « Je te ferai une copie. »

Je pris stupidement conscience que j'étais sorti trop rapidement de ma voiture pour la rejoindre et que j'avais attrapé son bras, heureusement recouvert d'un pull.

Qu'avais-je fait de mes bonnes résolutions ?

« Comment tu… » commença-t-elle. « Oh, et puis, quelle importance… »

J'ignorai volontairement que ma rapidité ne lui avait pas échappé.

« Tu as entendu ? Je te ferai une copie. »

Je la lâchai seulement quand je fus certain qu'elle resterait.

« Pourquoi ferais-tu ça ? »

Bonne question. Je me réfugiai encore derrière l'humour pour y répondre.

« Rares sont les gens qui apprécient les vieux classiques. Il faut encourager la préservation de la culture. »

Je redevins sérieux.

« Je ne savais pas que tu affectionnais Debussy.

-Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ignores sur moi.

-Exact et…

-Et il vaut mieux que tu continues à les ignorer, n'est-ce pas ? C'est ce que font les non-amis.»

Elle se détourna de moi.

« J'y vais, je vais être en retard. Et toi aussi. »

Elle s'en alla. Encore.

Je méritais ce mépris. Elle ne devait rien comprendre à mon comportement. Je ne me comprenais pas moi-même alors comment les autres pouvaient y parvenir ?

Je ne me comprenais pas, mais cela n'empêcha pas le fait que, le lendemain, un cd se retrouva sur notre table de biologie. Je savais qu'avant de poser son ordinateur, Bella caresserait la surface de la table. Ça faisait partie des gestes qu'elle accomplissait chaque fois qu'elle arrivait dans une classe, comme un petit rituel. Et ce matin, je m'arrangeai pour que ses doigts trouvent le boîtier durant sa caresse routinière.

Bella fronça les sourcils, surprise. Un seul contact lui suffit pour en tirer la bonne conclusion.

« Merci. »

Ella sembla plus calme aujourd'hui. La colère avait passé. Je vis l'étonnement sur son visage ; elle n'avait pas cru que je lui ferais vraiment cette copie.

« De rien. »

Elle tripota le boîtier avec révérence, comme si c'était un trésor inestimable.

« Vraiment… Merci… Merci beaucoup. »

Sa voix se cassa et j'en fus totalement perturbé. Pourquoi cet émoi ? Ce n'était qu'un cd… Était-elle touchée que ça vienne de moi ? Je me pris à espérer que oui.

« Est-ce que Banner est déjà là ? » demanda-t-elle après quelques secondes de silence ému.

« Non, pourquoi ?

-Parce que je ne peux pas attendre. »

Ses doigts pressés ouvrirent son ordinateur et elle inséra le cd dans le lecteur. Elle fouilla son sac et en sortit un i-pod dont elle arracha le fil d'écouteur pour le brancher au pc. Elle mit les oreillettes, puis trouva une touche en braille qui devait être Play.

Ma condition de vampire me permit d'entendre parfaitement les notes commencer à s'égrainer. Bella skippa le Prélude et le Menuet de la Suite Bergamasque pour aller directement à Clair de Lune. Elle ferma les yeux et un sourire béat orna son visage.

« Ça faisait si longtemps… » murmura-t-elle. « Si tu savais comme ça me manquait de _voir_.

-Je ne te suis pas. »

Bella ne me répondit pas tout de suite, laissant passer quelques sonates en ré bémol majeur. Elle me sourit et je compris que pour un moment elle avait oublié ses griefs contre moi. J'imprimai ce sourire radieux dans mon cerveau afin de me le rappeler lorsque je devrais m'éloigner à nouveau.

En fallait-il si peu pour lui faire plaisir ? Nous autres Cullen, pour nous faire plaisir, on s'offrait des voitures, des maisons, des îles… Et les humains, eux, s'offraient des choses tout aussi matérialistes, à une échelle plus modeste. Bella, elle, un seul morceau de musique semblait suffire à son bonheur. Il serait tellement simple de la rendre heureuse…

« L'œuvre de cet artiste est avant tout sensorielle. Ses compositions visent à faire éprouver à l'auditeur des sensations particulières en traduisant en musique des images et des impressions précises. Il substitue magnifiquement les couleurs aux notes, par exemple. Je peux vraiment voir la lune dans cette chanson. Ça fait tellement longtemps que je ne vois plus que j'oublie à quoi ressemblent certaines choses. Debussy m'aide à me souvenir. »

Je restai silencieux, songeur.

C'était tellement étrange de trouver un écho à moi-même dans ses paroles, car moi aussi Debussy m'aidait à me souvenir. Son œuvre entière faisait référence à des émotions humaines dont je n'avais plus aucun souvenir depuis que j'étais devenu une créature de la nuit, froide et de pierre. Entendre Debussy c'était entendre ces sentiments oubliés depuis longtemps. C'était percevoir des vibrations que je ne connaîtrais plus jamais. Entendre Debussy, c'était avoir un aperçu auditif de ces émotions à l'état brut dans toute leur pureté humaine. Des émotions qui m'étaient inaccessible depuis près d'un siècle… jusqu'à cet instant précis.

Je me figeai.

Et je sombrai.

La symphonie de Clair de Lune poursuivait son doux et mélancolique récital et je m'y noyai. Les sensations qui se déversèrent sur moi n'avaient pas de nom. Elles m'engloutirent totalement. Je me perdis dans un malstrom où il n'y eut plus que les notes du piano pour me repérer. Je ne pus rien faire d'autre que de me laisser emporter par le morceau qui s'intensifia et atteignit son apothéose. J'eus l'impression pour la première fois de faire beaucoup plus que d'écouter cette mélodie. A cet instant, je la comprenais. Je la vivais.

Aux dernières sonates, je fus rappelé à la réalité. J'émergeai du malstrom, ébahi, mais serein.

Comment n'avais-je pu comprendre plus tôt ce qui m'arrivait ?

Les paroles d'Alice flottèrent dans ma conscience : _« Edward, ne vois-tu pas où tu en es, vers quoi tu te diriges ? »_

Je me laissai happer pleinement par ce que je vivais et avais toujours cru impossible de vivre.

Il faisait encore nuit quand je revins à la surface. Ma nuit éternelle était toujours là, mais elle était maintenant éclairée par la douce lueur nacrée de la lune. Et ma lune était assise à côté de moi, toujours bercée par le piano.

J'étais désespérément amoureux de Isabella Marie Swan.

_**A suivre**_


	5. Approche

**Chapitre 5**

**Approche**

Le cours de biologie se déroula dans la brume. Je m'isolai dans ma tête, méditant sur ce que je venais de découvrir.

Amoureux de Bella Swan. Complètement épris. Totalement accroché. Irrévocablement féru.

Amoureux. Quel mot étonnant. Quel concept bouleversant. Un concept qui, jusqu'à cette seconde, m'était étranger.

Je ne pus rien y faire. Je ne voulus rien y faire. Jamais je ne m'étais senti aussi … bien et effrayé qu'à ce moment. Bien, car je pouvais enfin mettre un mot précis sur ce qui m'arrivait. Je pouvais enfin comprendre mon attitude ultra protectrice et je fus soulagé de pouvoir expliquer la raison de cette obsession. Je me sentais bien, car je découvrais que ce sentiment était doux et puissant, ravageur et bienfaiteur, ardent et impérieux, pur et absolu. Je croyais aimer ma famille d'un amour incommensurable, mais c'était rien comparé à ce que je vivais à l'instant.

Et effrayé, car j'avais peur du monstre en moi plus que jamais. Je devrais me montrer encore plus prudent, être constamment sur mes gardes. Si je faisais du mal à Bella, ce serait un accident. Un effroyable accident. Et je savais que si cet accident se produisait, cette fois je ferais beaucoup plus que m'en vouloir et me maudire. Je ne m'en remettrais jamais et je n'aspirerais à rien d'autre qu'à mourir à mon tour.

Étonnamment, je ne me questionnai même pas sur le _pourquoi. _Pourquoi aimais-je? Pourquoi aimais-je quelqu'un qui ne soit pas de la même race que la mienne? Pourquoi aimais-je une aveugle, en plus? Pourquoi le lion s'était épris de l'agneau? Une part de moi se disait que je devrais me poser ces questions, m'interroger sur les fondements de cet amour. Mais j'ignorai cette part de moi. Ce sentiment était là, envahissant, perturbant toute mon existence, changeant à jamais la perception que j'avais de l'univers, ramenant qu'à un seul individu tout ce qui m'importait, tout ce qui m'était essentiel, et me demander pourquoi était superflu, inutile, voire déplacé. Ce serait comme se demander pourquoi la Terre tournait autour du Soleil, ce serait contester la loi de la gravité, ce serait s'interroger sur ce qui était de toute façon impossible de changer. Il ne me restait qu'à l'accepter.

Jamais il ne me parut plus juste, plus évident, plus naturel et allant de soi que Isabella Swan fût l'être qui méritait le plus d'être aimé en ce monde, qui était le plus digne d'être choyé, protégé. Ce qu'elle ne méritait pas, toutefois, c'était que la source d'un amour pareil vienne de moi, d'un tueur. Les émotions que je ressentais et que je ressentirais toujours étaient pures, bonnes, mais il demeurait que la part mauvaise de moi serait toujours liée à ces émotions. Que si j'aimais, je n'en restais pas moins un monstre.

Qu'allais-je faire de mes sentiments ? Les vivre pleinement pour elle, sans doute. Mais jamais elle ne le saurait. Une vérité en amenant une autre, elle finirait par découvrir ce que j'étais et je la perdrais pour de bon. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle ait peur de moi, qu'elle me fuie, qu'elle me déteste. Je préférais inspirer son indifférence que sa haine. Je resterais près d'elle, autour d'elle, sans qu'elle n'en sache rien. Je l'aimerais en silence, en secret. C'était tout ce que je pouvais faire. Si je l'aimais vraiment, j'allais faire en sorte que la vérité reste cachée. Elle ne saurait jamais. Non, elle ne saurait jamais.

Je l'aimerais et veillerais sur elle de loin, la verrait vieillir, avoir une vie bien à elle, une vie humaine. Je m'assurerais qu'elle ait la plus belle existence possible. Elle serait heureuse, je ferais en sorte qu'elle le soit. Je veillerais sur son bonheur, de loin, en secret. Elle trouverait un compagnon de vie, et ce ne serait pas moi. Elle aurait des enfants, qui sait. Elle aurait la vie que je n'avais pas eue.

J'étais voué à un amour à sens unique, mais ce sentiment était tellement doux que je pourrais m'en accommoder. Oui, je pouvais me contenter de l'aimer sans rien attendre en retour. Tant et aussi longtemps que je pourrais la suivre, veiller sur elle, je serais heureux. Heureux pour elle. Son bonheur serait le mien. Elle vivrait longtemps et en bonne santé, je demanderais à Carlisle qu'il fasse tout pour ça. Elle connaîtrait tout ce qu'elle aurait envie de connaître ; je m'arrangerais pour que tous ses rêves se réalisent. Elle aurait une vie bien remplie et mourrait heureuse. Et quand elle s'éteindrait, je ferais le nécessaire pour la rejoindre. Car les êtres comme moi n'aiment qu'une fois. Elle était ma seule raison de vivre désormais, la seule qui puisse donner un sens à ma non-existence et je n'aurais plus aucune raison de rester sur cette terre lorsqu'elle disparaîtrait. Elle emporterait mon cœur dans son trépas.

Mon destin venait d'être scellé.

Je me tournai vers l'objet de mes pensées et dévisageai Bella, inlassablement. Comment avais-je pu trouver ce visage banal le premier jour ? Elle était tout sauf banale. Pour la première fois, je perçus sa chaleur et sa peau tiède d'un point de vue autre que celui du monstre en appétit. J'aimai le battement paisible de son cœur. Il me fut apaisant à entendre et non alléchant. C'était un tintement régulier, continu, serein et calme. Il n'y avait pas de son plus agréable ; un instrument de musique unique ; une preuve de vie, une preuve qu'elle était bien là, à mes côtés. Ses traits étaient évasifs en ce moment, rêveurs. Elle se remémorait le piano qu'elle avait été contrainte d'arrêter à l'arrivée de Banner. Elle songeait encore à cette douce mélopée, perdue dans son souvenir. Comme j'aurais voulu qu'elle pense à moi de cette manière.

Une fois le cours terminé, Bella se tourna dans ma direction. Elle n'avait pas porté plus attention à Banner que moi durant la dernière heure. Elle souriait toujours, mais se montra sur ses gardes.

« Merci encore, Edward. »

Entendre mon prénom prononcé de sa bouche me fit frissonner.

« Ça m'a fait du bien de réentendre Debussy. C'est lui qui m'a sauvé et… »

Elle plaqua une main sur sa bouche et grommela pour elle-même un : « Je parle trop. »

Qu'avait-elle voulu dire ? Une fois de plus, le silence de son esprit me fut insupportable.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, me fit un vague au revoir et s'en alla de son habituel pas prudent.

Bella n'attendait rien d'autre de moi. Elle avait été énormément touchée par mon geste, mais ne voulait pas fonder d'espoirs sur moi. Pour elle, je pouvais encore l'envoyer pâtir à tout moment sans prévenir. Elle ne savait pas quels changements s'étaient opérés en moi durant la dernière heure. Elle ne savait pas que désormais elle était ma seule et unique raison d'exister. Elle ne savait pas que jamais, jamais, je ne ferais quoi que ce soit qui pourrait l'attrister.

Je quittai la classe de biologie en état de transe. Je l'accompagnai en secret jusque chez elle, comme à mon habitude. Le trajet me parut trop court. J'aurais voulu qu'elle ne franchisse pas le seuil de sa maison, qu'elle ne me referme pas la porte au visage. J'abhorrai cette porte qui me séparait d'elle, étrange allégorie de ce que serait ma relation avec Bella pour toujours ; une porte que je ne pourrais jamais franchir. Une porte qu'elle ne voudrait jamais m'ouvrir. Une porte que je ne me permettrais jamais de forcer.

Je revins à temps à l'école pour prendre ma Volvo. Rosalie et Emmet m'attendaient à l'intérieure, l'un exaspéré et l'autre irritée. Ma petite routine secrète avec Bella les intriguait déjà et lorsqu'ils me virent prendre place au volant, les yeux hagards, ils se dressèrent sur leur siège.

Emmett fronça les sourcils. « _Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? On dirait qu'il a vu un loup-garou…_ »

Rosalie craignait le pire. « _Il n'a tout de même pas… _»

« Je n'ai rien fait. » l'interrompis-je aussitôt.

Je démarrai en trombe. Leurs hypothèses et leurs questions silencieuses remplirent l'habitacle et ne me lâchèrent pas de tout le trajet. Je savais que je devrais expliquer ce qui m'était arrivé, mais j'attendrais le retour d'Alice et Jasper. Alice était déjà au courant, mais elle n'évoquerait pas la chose tant que je n'en prendrais pas l'initiative. La découverte que je venais de faire allait mettre ma famille dans une situation délicate et nous allions devoir tenir un autre conseil sous peu. Mais pas maintenant. Je ne savais pas comment annoncer ce genre de nouvelle. J'étais frappé par toutes sortes d'émotions si… humaines… Je n'y voyais pas très clair. C'était trop nouveau. Je n'étais pas habitué de vivre ce genre de sentiment doux et amer à la fois.

Nous rentrâmes à la maison et Esmé remarqua immédiatement que quelque chose en moi s'était produit. Elle vit mon air mi-rêveur, mi-tourmenté, mais ne posa pas de questions. Du moins, pas à voix haute. Ma famille se montrait compréhensive et patiente avec moi et je leur en sus gré.

Je passai la soirée et une partie de la nuit sur Internet pour me renseigner autant que possible sur le braille. Il était temps que je m'y mette. J'avais l'impression que connaître cette écriture me permettrait d'une certaine façon d'être plus près de Bella. J'appris les bases du langage assez rapidement. Je détenais une excellente mémoire photographique et elle me fut très utile pour mémoriser les dizaines d'idéogrammes. Après quelques heures d'étude, je voulus passer à la phase pratique, mais je n'avais aucun livre en braille à ma disposition et je doutais qu'une petite contrée comme Forks fût équipée en ouvrages de ce type. Je pourrais me rendre dans la métropole la plus proche, mais, de toute façon, toutes les librairies et bibliothèques étaient fermées à cette heure.

Il y avait un seul endroit à Forks où je pouvais trouver ce que je cherchais : la chambre de Bella. Je méditai l'idée quelques secondes et finalement l'impatience eut raison de mes scrupules. Je voulais tester mes nouvelles connaissances et je le ferais.

Je quittai le manoir au pas de course et je traversai la forêt. J'avais été dégoûté de moi-même d'entrer par effraction dans la maison des Swan, mais maintenant que je savais que l'amour que j'éprouvais pour Bella en était la cause, on aurait dit que l'acte en lui-même n'était plus aussi grave. J'agissais par amour et non par obsession maladive. Et puis, cette nuit, le but de ma visite serait strictement pédagogique. Je pouvais même chaparder les livres, retourner chez moi et les rendre avant l'aube. Je n'avais même pas besoin de rester dans cette maison.

Mais une fois que j'eus grimpé à la fenêtre de sa chambre, toute idée de partir disparut. La voir étendue dans son lit me fit l'effet d'un baume sur le cœur. Je réalisai que son visage m'avait manqué. Je sus alors qu'une séparation à long terme –un voyage pour rendre visite à sa mère par exemple- serait une torture pour moi.

Je regardai le châssis et je me moquai de moi-même. N'avais-je pas mentionné une porte que je ne me permettrais jamais de forcer ? J'évitais la porte, mais je me rabattais sur une fenêtre. Je ris silencieusement de mon comportement contradictoire, puis je reportai mon attention sur ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieure de la chambre. Je voulais rentrer, la voir. Juste la voir.

Je retins mon souffle, conscient que dans cette pièce il n'y aurait plus rien d'autre que le lion et l'agneau. Pas de famille pour me retenir, pas de public témoin de mes actes. Je serais entièrement seul avec elle. Je devais donc me montrer extrêmement prudent.

Je fis coulisser la fenêtre millimètre par millimètre et je mis tous mes talents de fauve discret à l'œuvre. Je me glissai dans sa chambre sans un bruit, plus apeuré que jamais par le monstre en moi. Allait-il réaliser la chance qu'il avait de se trouver si près de sa victime ? Allait-il trouver irrésistible de la voir si inoffensive, si facile à prendre et à abuser ?

Le seul fait d'entendre sa lente respiration régulière calma mes craintes. Non, je ne lui ferais aucun mal cette nuit. J'aimais trop ce son apaisant pour l'enrayer, l'interrompre à tout jamais.

Je regardai ses cheveux sombres épars sur son oreiller, ses bras délicats alanguis, ses lèvres entrouvertes…

Pourrais-je vraiment me contenter de l'aimer en secret ?

Je brûlais d'envie de la toucher…

Non. Je ne pouvais pas. Ses bras étaient frêles, si fragiles, et son corps si menu. Un seul faux mouvement et je pouvais la briser si facilement… Non, je ne pouvais pas la toucher. Je l'avais fait pour la sauver du fourgon et pour l'arrêter quand elle avait voulu fuir, mais il s'agissait de réflexes. Je n'avais exercé de pression que pour la retenir et la protéger. Là, je savais que ce désir de la toucher impliquait la part homme en moi ; l'homme qui voulait la serrer dans ses bras. Mais ce qui serait pour moi une étreinte tendre équivaudrait pour elle à un étau de fer qui lui broierait les os. Non, décidément, la toucher serait la dernière des choses à faire. De toute façon, je ne me permettrais jamais de faire quoi que ce soit sans son consentement, ne serait-ce que lui prendre la main ou caresser ses cheveux, et ce consentement je ne l'obtiendrais pas parce que jamais je ne la mettrais dans une position où elle serait confronté à ce genre de choix.

Encore une fois, je me trouvai contradictoire. Je ne me permettais pas de la toucher sans demander son avis, mais je me permettais de l'espionner à son insu. J'étais un univers de contraires sur deux pattes.

Je renonçai à m'analyser ; être amoureux rendait irrationnel, de toute façon.

Bella s'était endormie avec son i-pod sur les oreilles –elle avait transféré les chansons de mon disque sur l'appareil. J'aurais voulu savoir à quoi elle rêvait, car un sourire retroussait doucement le coin de ses lèvres. Peut-être y avait-il cette lune dans son rêve, celle que les notes de Debussy lui permettaient de voir.

Combien de temps restai-je au pied de son lit à la regarder dormir ? Je ne sus pas vraiment. Le temps devenait relatif avec Bella Swan. Le sommeil était pour moi quelque chose d'étranger. Un tel état de léthargie et d'abandon me captivait et ce fut encore plus passionnant d'observer ce phénomène sur l'être pour qui mon cœur aurait battu s'il avait pu.

Au prix d'un effort considérable, je parvins à arracher mon regard de cette silhouette endormie et je jetai un coup d'œil aux livres dans les étagères. Au toucher, je réussis à lire plusieurs titres de romans, la plupart étant des classiques de littérature. Je survolai les pochettes de disque et je fus surpris de n'y trouver aucune musique moderne typique du pays. Son répertoire musical était très éclectique, varié et de toutes les origines possibles. Mes observations quotidiennes m'avaient permis d'apprendre que Bella s'intéressait aux cultures étrangères. La musique traditionnelle d'un pays était sans doute sa façon de _voir_ comment étaient ces gens d'ailleurs.

Je retrouvai sur son bureau les notes écrites à son ordinateur et imprimées en braille. Je ne pus qu'en lire les titres : « Essais partitions ». J'avais deviné juste à ma première visite ; il s'agissait de compositions musicales. Je ne pus lire les portées et les gammes. Mes connaissances étaient encore à parfaire. Il me faudrait aussi apprendre le braille musical. Internet n'étant pas un outil complet, je devrais trouver une institution spécialisée où je pourrais en apprendre davantage. À moins que je demande à Bella de m'instruire ?

Mh, mauvaise idée. De quelle manière interpréterait-elle mon intention d'apprendre le braille ? Pouvais-je invoquer un désir d'enrichissement personnel ? Non. Elle se douterait de quelque chose. De toute façon, je devais rester loin d'elle. Je ne devais rien lui demander.

Je trouverais un moyen d'apprendre par moi-même et je reviendrais plus tard déchiffrer ces partitions pour me tester. Mais… Qu'est-ce que je racontais ? Revenir plus tard ? Pouvais-je me permettre de récidiver ?

Je me sentis mal à l'aise et en même temps fébrile. Oui, je reviendrais. Le monstre n'avait pas manifesté sa présence depuis que j'étais là alors il n'y avait probablement pas de danger. Cette visite nocturne ne serait donc pas la dernière. Ce seraient sans doute les seuls moments où je pourrais observer Bella tout mon soûl sans devoir passer par l'esprit de quelqu'un d'autre.

Étais-je condamné à n'être pour elle qu'un fantôme errant dans son sillage? Pouvais-je aspirer à quelque chose de plus…concret ?

Peut-être pouvais-je faire un compromis avec le destin. Peut-être pouvais-je me permettre de me rapprocher un peu de cet amour tout en maintenant mes distances.

Nous pouvions tout au plus être amis. C'était mieux que rien. Le voudrait-elle ? Voudrait-elle d'un ami vampire ? Non. Voudrait-elle de Edward ? Juste Edward ? Peut-être. Si le monstre s'endormait pour de bon, peut-être pourrais-je me rapprocher un peu plus d'elle. Le voudrait-elle ? Je fus tenté de dire oui. Après tout, aurait-elle été si en colère si mon rejet lui indifférait ? _« J'ai cru que quelque chose de particulier s'était passé entre nous dans ce cours de bio. »_ Elle aussi, de son côté, avait été attirée et pour une fois ce ne pouvait pas être le résultat de la fascination physique que mon état provoquait chez les êtres humains. Elle avait été attirée par moi, seulement moi.

Soudain, j'eus une idée dangereuse. Dangereuse, mais il fallait que je tente le coup.

Je me tapis au coin de la fenêtre, maintenue ouverte. Je me préparai à fuir au cas où cette idée dangereuse deviendrait incontrôlable. Puis, sans plus tergiverser, j'inspirai volontairement par le nez. Son parfum qui emplissait toute la pièce m'attaqua aussitôt. Ma gorge fut en feu et le venin afflua entre mes dents. Je fermai les yeux pour me concentrer sur cette odeur, la saisir, la manipuler, la repousser. Il fallait que je m'accoutume à cette souffrance, il fallait que je m'habitue à la sentir si je voulais avoir une quelconque relation avec elle. Je devais apprivoiser la douleur, la tentation. L'apprivoiser pour mieux la contrôler.

Je regardai mon amour étendue, bras et jambes emmêlés dans les couvertures. L'observer m'aida à réprimer la douleur, mais je ne pris pas d'autre inspirations pour m'éprouver. Je ne devais pas aller trop loin.

Ce test réussi, je sus que je pourrais tenter de gagner au moins l'amitié de Bella Swan. Être amis simplifierait beaucoup de choses. Je n'aurais plus besoin de la suivre en secret pour la protéger à Seattle. Oui… Pourquoi pas ? Pourquoi n'utiliserais-je pas ce voyage à Seattle pour m'approcher d'elle ?

Le soleil commençait à se lever et je le maudis d'écourter ma visite. Je quittai Bella à contre cœur et retournai dans la forêt. J'allai changer mes vêtements à la maison et je constatai que mon frère et ma sœur ne m'avaient pas attendu ; la Jeep ne se trouvait plus dans le garage. Carlisle était encore à l'hôpital, son service de nuit n'était pas encore terminé. Il n'y avait qu'Esmé qui me vit rentrer rapidement à la maison. Elle se demandait où j'avais bien pu passer la nuit, mais ne posa aucune question encore une fois. Pour remercier sa discrétion et surtout pour la remercier d'être ce qu'elle était, je l'embrassai sur la tempe avant de partir pour le lycée. Cela lui fit plaisir et la rassura.

Je sautai dans la Volvo et garai cette dernière dans le parking. Je partis au pas de course pour inspecter le trajet de Bella. Un enfant négligeant avait laissé sa bicyclette sur le trottoir devant sa maison. Je la pris et la mis sur le terrain. Je ne vis rien d'autre sur la route qui lui ferait obstacle alors je revins l'attendre à sa porte. Et dire qu'il y avait deux heures à peine je me trouvais dans cette maison…

En temps ordinaire, les pensées dans cette maison étaient calmes. J'avais du mal à saisir l'esprit du père, mais je sentais au moins clairement ses émotions. Et tous les matins, il émanait de lui le même sentiment : l'inquiétude de laisser partir Bella toute seule. Mais ce matin, un autre sentiment flottait dans cette maison : la tristesse. J'en fus étonné et je voulus en savoir davantage. Je me concentrai sur l'esprit du père que je ne pouvais pas pénétrer avec aisance. Bella était pour moi un mur solide infranchissable. Charlie, lui, était un brouillard dense dans lequel je ne pouvais que sentir ses pensées et non les voir.

J'aperçus enfin, au terme d'un grand effort de concentration, la nature de cette tristesse. Charlie était peiné que Bella reste constamment confinée entre ces quatre murs. C'était une fille solitaire, mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'isole pour autant. Bella passait le plus clair de son temps dans cette maison et il aurait voulu qu'elle sorte un peu, qu'elle fasse ce que tous les jeunes de son âge faisaient. Mais son état limitait sa liberté. Et ce matin, il voulait lui faire part de ses inquiétudes.

Contrairement à tous les autres, je n'arrivais pas à observer Bella via les yeux du père. Je ne pouvais pas me mettre à sa place, mais je sus qu'à cet instant elle était sur le point de partir et Charlie l'intercepta avant qu'elle ne franchisse la porte. Je ne pus voir ce qui s'en suivit, mais mon ouïe me permit d'entendre ce qui se passait à l'intérieure de la maison.

« Bella…

-Oui ? »

Silence. Le père hésitait.

« Tu… Tout va bien à l'école ?

-Bien sûr, pourquoi ?

-Tu… Tu t'es fait quelques camarades ? »

Autre silence. Bella devina sans doute les inquiétudes de Charlie, car elle fournit une réponse vague, mais positive pour le rassurer.

« Quelques-uns.

-Tu sais… Si tu as envie de sortir avec eux, de t'amuser un peu, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de sortir, papa.

-Ce serait pourtant bien que tu ne restes pas tout le temps enfermée dans la maison. »

Encore le silence. Bella réalisait-elle que le père n'avait pas tort ?

« Angela compte aller à Port Angeles pour trouver sa robe de bal. Je l'accompagnerai. »

Mes surveillances quotidiennes m'avaient permis d'intercepter une conversation du genre où Angela avait proposé d'emmener Bella faire du shoping, mais cette dernière avait refusé gentiment. Je compris que pour calmer les inquiétudes de son père, Bella changerait d'avis. Elle agissait que pour lui faire plaisir.

« Bien… »

Le père approuvait cette initiative, mais autre chose l'inquiétait à présent.

« Et ce bal, tu as envie d'y aller ?

-On m'a invité.

-C'est vrai ? »

Je sentis le ravissement du père. Il était soulagé que sa fille attire les garçons malgré son handicap. S'il savait que Mike ne l'avait invité que comme pis-aller, il déchanterait. Et s'il savait que sa fille attirait en fait un vampire, il deviendrait fou de rage.

« Oui, mais j'ai refusé.

-Pourquoi ?» fit le père, incapable de masquer sa déception.

« Parce que le bal tombe le même jour que mon rendez-vous chez le Docteur Emingford. Et, de toute façon, tu sais bien que je ne supporte pas ce genre d'endroit.

-Oh. »

Encore cet élan de tristesse. Charlie était malheureux que Bella se prive de s'amuser en groupe parce qu'elle ne se sentait pas assez à l'aise pour affronter le brouhaha d'une salle de bal.

J'entendis le son caractéristique d'un baiser et penser qu'il s'agissait des lèvres de Bella me chavira.

« J'y vais. Bonne journée.

-Bonne journée, chérie. »

Bella sortit, munie de sa nouvelle canne, et arpenta le chemin. Elle ne faisait rien de différent, accomplissait la même routine, aucun changement dans sa démarche, ses gestes, et pourtant je la regardai d'une tout autre manière, ce matin-là. J'étais transi, perdu entre la félicité et l'amertume, l'excitation et l'appréhension.

Je la suivis encore une fois à son insu, songeant à ce que je venais d'entendre.

Restait-elle à l'écart, isolée dans sa maison, par choix ou par dépit ? Trouvait-elle trop compliqué de sortir, de faire des activités extérieures ? Était-elle solitaire par envie ou parce qu'elle n'avait pas eu le choix de s'accommoder à cette solitude ?

Si elle désirait sortir, elle pouvait rarement le faire seule, à moins de connaître déjà l'endroit où elle allait. Sans repères, elle ne pouvait rien entreprendre de nouveau. Il fallait toujours un guide. Son désir d'indépendance était-il tel qu'elle s'empêchait de demander de l'aide ? Ou bien, au contraire, craignait-elle d'être dérangeante et encombrante si elle demandait à être guidée ?

Si nous devenions amis, je pourrais remplir ce rôle de guide et je m'arrangerais pour qu'elle aille où elle voudrait. Seattle ne serait que le début de tous les endroits possibles et imaginables que Bella pourrait explorer. Je serais même prêt à l'emmener jusqu'à Singapour si elle le désirait. Le plus comique c'était que ce serait un jeu d'enfant pour moi étant donné tous les contacts et les moyens dont disposait ma famille. Bella s'intéressait aux cultures étrangères, non ? Elle n'aurait plus à se fier à la musique pour en savoir plus. Je pourrais lui faire découvrir en vrai n'importe quel pays sur cette planète –du moment que le soleil ne s'y montrait pas trop.

Enfin, je ne devais pas trop m'emballer. Je n'avais même pas franchi l'étape camaraderie alors je ne devais pas nourrir d'espoir de devenir son guide officiel. D'ailleurs, je ne devais même pas espérer une quelconque forme d'amitié entre nous. C'était prétentieux de ma part et arrogant. J'étais prétentieux, arrogant, mais persévérant. Je voulais essayer d'être son ami et je tenterais ma chance.

Arrivés dans la cour d'école, je cherchais encore un moyen de l'aborder quand Bella me fournit tout à coup l'excuse parfaite pour l'approcher. Une couture de son sac menaçait de se fendre et son ordinateur portable tomberait sur le ciment d'une seconde à l'autre.

Je vins près d'elle en silence et j'attendis que le bruit typique de déchirure retentisse pour intervenir. Bella sentit le poids de son sac s'alléger et quand elle comprit que son seul outil de travail allait être endommagé, elle poussa un : « Oh non ! ». Elle tenta de le rattraper, mais ce fut inutile ; j'avais déjà plongé ma main pour le retenir avant qu'il ne touche le sol.

«Tiens. »

Au son de ma voix, elle leva deux minces sourcils interrogateurs.

« Tu surgis toujours comme ça à l'improviste ? »

C'était une question purement rhétorique. Elle récupéra néanmoins son ordinateur avec un merci sincère. Puis, elle continua son chemin. Quand elle m'entendit régler mon rythme de marche au sien, elle s'arrêta, suspicieuse.

« Tu me suis ? »

Si elle savait ! Je la suivais depuis des semaines sans relâche ! La situation me fit rire malgré moi.

« On dirait bien ! »

Elle perçut le ton allègre et parut dépassée par mon attitude. Il y avait de quoi l'être. Pendant plus d'un mois, je l'avais ignoré et depuis deux jours, je ne cessais de chercher des excuses pour lui parler.

« Je croyais que tu étais censé te comporter comme si je n'existais pas. »

Je repris mes traits sérieux.

« J'ai essayé.

-Et apparemment, tu as échoué.

-Assez échoué pour t'offrir de te conduire à Seattle. »

Voilà, je m'étais lancé. La manière directe restait toujours la plus efficace.

Bella cligna des yeux, incrédule.

« Tu plaisantes ?

-Je suis très sérieux. »

Extrêmement sérieux.

De plus en plus déconcertée, elle resta silencieuse quelques instants, son regard sans vie dirigé vers le haut, mon visage, comme si elle avait pu percer quelque mystère chez moi.

« Quel revirement... » laissa-t-elle échapper. Elle se montra méfiante, sceptique. « Je croyais que nous ne devions pas être amis.

-J'ai dit que nous ne devrions pas, pas que c'était ce que je voulais. »

Elle soupira, agacée.

« Edward, je nage déjà dans le noir alors sois plus clair. »

Vrai. Je devais être plus clair. Je devais au moins la prévenir que, d'une certaine façon -de façon mortelle en fait- j'étais une menace pour elle. Il fallait qu'elle reste sur ses gardes avec moi. Je lui devais au moins cet avertissement. Je devais lui laisser une porte de sortie, une possibilité de retraite si jamais elle se rendait compte des risques que je représentais.

« Il serait plus…prudent pour toi, de ne pas être mon ami. »

Je ne pouvais être plus précis vu toutes les têtes tournées dans notre direction et toutes les pensées qui nous concernaient. On écoutait notre conversation : Edward Cullen qui s'adressait volontairement à un élève qui ne soit pas de sa famille, c'était du jamais vu.

Bella ne se préoccupa pas le moins du monde de ce qui se passait autour de nous. Et j'eus la certitude que ce n'était pas dû à sa cécité qui l'empêchait de remarquer le comportement des gens. Elle en avait tout simplement rien à faire du qu'en dira-t-on.

Elle pencha la tête de côté, et eut un petit sourire en coin moqueur.

« Quoi, tu fais partie de la mafia ? »

Si ce n'était que ça !

« Non.

-D'un groupe de terroristes ? »

Cette fois, j'accompagnai ma réponse d'un ricanement d'ironie.

« Non plus. »

Bella haussa les épaules.

« Alors, franchement, je ne vois pas où est le problème. »

Le problème c'était qu'elle ne s'imaginait que des scénarios dans un contexte humain. Elle n'avait aucune conscience de l'aspect surnaturel du monde.

Subitement, elle darda sur moi un regard acéré. Mort, mais acéré.

« Bon, peu importe ce que tu es, je te prends au mot, Edward Cullen. Ce weekend-là mon père raterait une partie de pêche prévue depuis longtemps s'il devait me conduire à ce rendez-vous alors ça tombe très bien que tu te proposes comme chauffeur. »

C'était clairement un défi qu'elle me lançait. Pour Bella, mon offre n'était pas sérieuse et elle avait voulu me prendre à mon jeu. Ce qu'elle ignorait, c'est que j'étais loin de plaisanter en lui faisant une proposition pareille. Là où se situait vraiment le défi, c'était que nous allions nous retrouver tous les deux dans la même voiture pendant des heures et que son parfum enivrant finirait par tenter le monstre. Mais j'avais deux semaines pour me préparer mentalement et physiquement. Deux semaines au cours desquelles je comptais me mettre à l'épreuve, me renforcer. Deux semaines au cours desquelles je n'ignorerais plus Bella Swan.

« Parfait. » répondis-je avec détermination.

La cloche annonçait le début des cours et je quittai l'objet de toutes mes pensées.

« Tu devrais vraiment apprendre à te méfier… » marmonnai-je comme ultime avertissement.

Elle m'adressa un sourire désinvolte avant de se diriger vers sa propre classe.

« Tu ne me fais pas peur, Edward. »

Ça, c'était parce qu'elle ne savait pas la vérité.

À l'heure du déjeuner, je fus le premier arrivé à la cantine et je me pris une table près de la fenêtre, un peu plus éloignée de toutes les autres. Quand tout le monde arriva, on m'adressa des regards curieux et étonnés. Je discernai les pensées de mon frère et ma sœur qui prenaient place à l'habituelle table des Cullen.

« _Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?_ » râla Rosalie

« _Il te manque un ou deux boulons depuis quelques temps, petit frère._ »

Je les ignorai et attendis que Bella franchisse la porte. Angela était déjà assise et, comme tous les autres élèves, elle me jetait des regards furtifs. « _Bizarre… Pourquoi il est à part des autres, aujourd'hui ? _»

J'avais suscité son attention et c'était ce que je voulais. J'interceptai un de ses coups d'œil et lui adressai un sourire affable. Elle en sursauta et je m'arrangeai pour qu'elle ne quitte pas mes prunelles des yeux. Je savais me faire hypnotique si je le désirais. Quand je fus certain qu'Angela ne détournerait pas son regard de moi, je jetai un coup de menton vers Bella qui s'approchait avec son plateau et je pointai du doigt le siège en face de moi. Elle considéra sa voisine, puis moi alternativement et comprit le message.

Je la libérai en détachant mes yeux des siens et elle relâcha son souffle ; elle n'avait pas respiré durant notre échange muet. Elle eut du mal à avaler sa salive. Soutenir le regard d'un vampire était une expérience pénible.

« Heu… Bella ? » dit-elle après avoir repris contenance.

« Mh ?

- Je crois que Edward veut que tu ailles le voir. »

Bella était sur le point de s'asseoir et suspendit son mouvement.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

-Il me fait signe de te guider jusqu'à lui. »

Elle fronça les sourcils et, même si je ne pouvais lire ses pensées, je fus certain qu'elle en déduisait déjà que je cherchais à lui parler pour retirer ma proposition de ce matin.

« Ah ? Bon, je vais voir. »

Avec son plateau rempli, comme si elle était sûre que la conversation ne durerait que quelques secondes et qu'elle reviendrait aussitôt sur ses pas, Bella prit la direction de la table des Cullen.

«Attends. » l'arrêta Angela. « Il n'est pas avec les autres. Il est au fond près de la fenêtre. Tout seul. »

Bella parut intriguée du changement dans ma routine du midi, mais ne se dirigea pas moins vers moi. Arrivée à ma hauteur, je lui adressai un grand sourire. Je savais qu'elle le sentirait ce sourire.

« Et si tu t'asseyais avec moi ?

-Que je mange avec toi ? » dit-elle, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

« Il faut bien faire un peu connaissance avec ton chauffeur attitré. »

Je voulais lui rappeler subtilement que je respecterais ma promesse de l'emmener.

« Tu vas vraiment m'accompagner à Seattle ? »

C'était bien ce que je pensais ; elle ne m'avait pas pris au sérieux.

« Je n'ai qu'une parole. » lui dis-je avec solennité.

Elle déposa son plateau et tira la chaise en face de moi. Je mis aussitôt en sourdine la cacophonie mentale que suscitait notre entretien improvisé.

« Pourquoi cette volte-face ? » demanda-t-elle, toujours aussi déroutée par mon attitude.

_Je fais volte face parce que je suis fou amoureux de toi._

« Je veux rattraper le coup. »

Elle eut une moue effarouchée, se plaça au bout de son siège, les mains tenant toujours son plateau, prête à décoller.

« Si tu fais ça uniquement parce que tu te sens coupable vis-à-vis la pauvre infirme, je n'ai rien à faire ici. »

C'était ainsi qu'elle s'expliquait mon changement de comportement ? Elle croyait que je la prenais en pitié ?

« Non, je t'en prie, Bella. » lâchai-je alors qu'elle se remettait debout. « Ne t'en vas pas. »

L'intonation était presque implorante.

« Que tu sois infirme ou pas n'a rien à voir. On peut sympathiser. J'ai envie de sympathiser. Mais si tu es assez intelligente, tu te rendras compte qu'il vaut mieux m'éviter. »

Voilà, je devais ramener la situation à moi, lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas elle en cause, mais moi, que moi.

Bella parut se détendre bien que toujours intriguée. Elle s'installa pour de bon avec son plateau et je sus qu'elle m'accordait le bénéfice du doute.

« Donc, tant que je ne suis pas assez futée, on peut retenter d'être amis. »

Amis… C'était ce que j'avais espéré. Le mot n'était pas suffisant pour moi, mais de savoir qu'elle en avait peut-être envie de son côté, qu'elle voulait déjà aller au-delà de la camaraderie scolaire, me rendit euphorique.

« Eh bien, on peut toujours essayer, mais je te préviens d'ores et déjà que je ne suis pas l'ami qu'il te faut. »

Mon avertissement ne sembla pas du tout l'inquiéter.

« Tu te répètes. » Elle prit une bouchée de son sandwich, réfléchit quelques secondes.

« Eh bien, je suppose que je suis très idiote parce que j'ai envie de tenter le coup. Tenter de… resympathiser. »

Elle eut un de ces sourires espiègles qui me chamboulaient tant.

« Je suis d'autant plus idiote qu'une personne normale devrait se montrer plus rancunière envers toi après ta spectaculaire rebuffade. Mais Debussy a joué en ta faveur. »

Elle ne pouvait pas mieux dire ; une personne normale aurait compris depuis longtemps que je n'étais pas du genre fréquentable. Mais sa cécité jouait contre elle et c'était pour cette raison que je me devais de lui rappeler constamment que la méfiance était mère de sûreté. J'aurais eu mauvaise conscience si je ne m'étais pas donné la peine de la mettre en garde contre moi. J'aurais eu l'impression d'abuser de son handicap.

« Donc tu ne m'en veux plus à cause de ce cd. » dis-je sur le ton de la conversation.

« Disons que je crois qu'il vaut la peine de sympathiser avec quelqu'un qui a des goûts aussi rares que les miens.»

Elle pencha de nouveau la tête de côté, ses yeux plissés perdus dans quelque songe. Finirais-je un jour par ne plus être frustré de ne pouvoir lire en elle ?

« À quoi penses-tu ? »

C'était une question que je rêvais de poser depuis le premier instant où j'avais posé mon regard sur elle.

« Je rassemble les derniers morceaux du casse-tête. »

Ça ne m'éclairait pas du tout.

« C'est-à-dire ?

-Autrement dit, j'essaye de deviner qui tu es. »

Ouh. Très mauvais, ça.

Je parvins à conserver mon sourire, en figeant mes traits, mais la panique me tordit le ventre. Évidemment qu'elle se le demandait. Elle n'était pas stupide. Je ne pouvais pas espérer qu'elle ne remarque pas quelque chose d'aussi évident, même en étant aveugle.

« Ça donne des résultats ? » demandai-je. Je m'étais fait insouciant, mais ça m'angoissait en réalité. Que s'était-elle imaginé sur mon compte ?

« Je préfère que tu te décides à me le dire toi-même.

-Tu risques d'attendre longtemps. » dis-je d'un ton sec.

Elle ne se démonta pas pour autant.

« Je suis très patiente, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Elle prit une autre bouchée de son sandwich.

« Tu me rendrais service ?

-Ça dépend. » dis-je, méfiant.

« Ce n'est pas grand-chose. »

Elle baissa la tête, gênée.

« La prochaine fois que tu voudras m'ignorer pour mon bien, préviens-moi d'avance histoire que je me prépare. »

C'était un aveu. Un aveu que mon rejet l'avait affecté. Vraiment affecté. Je ne pus m'empêcher de m'en réjouir, car cela signifiait que je lui importais d'une façon ou d'une autre. Même si je ne méritais aucunement son intérêt envers moi, je fus heureux que Bella ressente au moins le centième –non, le millième- de ce que je ressentais pour elle.

« Ça me paraît raisonnable. » dis-je en recouvrant mon sourire. « À ton tour de me rendre service.

-Je t'écoute.

-Donne moi une de tes théories sur mon cas. »

Elle secoua la tête, obstinée.

« J'ai dit que j'attendrais que tu en parles toi-même.

-Et moi j'ai dit que tu attendrais indéfiniment. »

Je découvris un autre point que nous avions en commun. Nous étions tous deux très têtus.

« On pourrait faire un compromis. » proposai-je. « Je te dis si tu brûles ou si tu gèles. »

Elle eut un reniflement moqueur et se pencha sur la table.

« Monsieur Cullen, je doute que vous vouliez entendre mes théories alors que nous sommes dans une salle remplie d'élèves avides de ragots et d'histoires juteuses à répandre. »

Donc, peu importe ce qu'elle avait deviné ou supposé sur moi, elle savait qu'il n'était pas bon que ce soit de notoriété publique. Mais d'après son sourire, aucune de ses théories n'était terrifiante. Devais-je être rassuré ? Devais-je être content que ses suppositions fussent loin de la vérité ? C'aurait été la bonne réaction à avoir ; le soulagement. Et pourtant, à ce moment, je fus déçu. Déçu qu'elle ne me connaisse pas, qu'elle se soit construit un portrait de moi à mille lieues de ce que je représentais vraiment. Elle ne me connaissait pas et ne me connaîtrait jamais. C'était ce que je voulais, n'est-ce pas ? C'était ce que je m'étais promis ; qu'elle ignore toujours ce que je suis. Mais comment être des amis sincères si je ne me montrais pas entièrement honnête ? Car Bella était ainsi, j'en fus certain ; être son ami c'était devoir être transparent, vrai, authentique. Sinon, elle passerait son chemin. Elle était trop intègre pour fréquenter des gens faux. Ne s'était-elle pas éloignée subtilement de Jessica ? N'avait-elle pas réalisé quel genre d'être hypocrite elle était ? Oui, elle avait perçu sa vraie nature. Et c'était pour cette raison que seule Angela avait pu gagner son estime ; un être totalement dépourvu de mesquinerie. Qu'en serait-il de moi? Quand et comment se rendrait-elle compte que je ne me montrerais jamais entièrement honnête avec elle ? Et lorsqu'elle aurait fait ce constat, me rejetterait-elle ? Sans l'ombre d'un doute, oui.

Je sortis de ma réflexion profonde, ne voulant songer davantage au probable futur rejet de Bella. Je repris le même ton léger qu'elle.

« Très bien. Ce n'est que partie remise. »

Elle afficha une mine faussement surprise.

« Ça veut dire qu'il y aura une prochaine fois ? Demain, je ne vais pas essuyer un autre de tes spectaculaires changements de comportement ? »

Ses reproches et appréhensions mis sous le couvert de l'humour m'amusèrent.

« Je t'ai promis de te prévenir avant non ?

-Bien. » Elle feignit la nonchalance. « Si ça devait arriver, tâche de faire en sorte que ça tombe après le weekend à Seattle ; je trouverais ennuyeux de devoir me chercher un taxi à la dernière minute. »

Je me penchai à mon tour sur la table et je me fis tout en velours.

« Vous savez quoi, Mademoiselle Swan ? Je ne pense pas que je puisse avoir la force de vous ignorer à nouveau, désormais. »

Silence. Un silence complice.

Comme à ce premier cours de biologie passé ensemble, nous échangeâmes le même sourire.

Les choses en restèrent là. Le temps avait passé trop vite et les cours reprirent. Nous nous quittâmes sans cérémonie, mais nous savions tous deux que nous nous reverrions sous peu. Et le lendemain midi, nous réitérâmes notre entretien.

Pour être certain qu'elle avait bien compris que je ne la repousserais plus, je pris l'initiative de la quérir à la porte de sa classe d'histoire à la fin de l'avant-midi.

« Tu veux manger dehors ? »

Il pleuvait aujourd'hui, mais n'avait-elle pas dit qu'elle aimait la pluie ?

Elle haussa les épaules, affectant l'indifférence, mais je sus qu'elle cachait sa surprise et … son plaisir ?- que j'aie été jusqu'à la chercher.

« Si tu veux. »

Je la menai dehors, à l'orée de la forêt, sous un sapin aux branches étanches.

Ma proposition n'était pas innocente. Je voulais me retrouver seul avec elle de nouveau. Je ne voulais pas de témoins de notre conversation parce que j'avais l'intention d'aborder le sujet de ses théories sur mon compte. Et je ne voulais pas de témoins non plus afin de mettre le monstre à l'épreuve. Dans une école, il savait se tenir, conscient du danger d'agir devant un public. Mais il avait su se retenir dans la chambre de la victime et il fallait que je voie s'il se réveillerait dans la forêt.

Pour ce que je comptais faire aujourd'hui, je devais me donner une garantie de sécurité absolue alors je n'étais pas allé lui rendre de visite nocturne la nuit dernière. J'avais plutôt passé la nuit à chasser même si je n'avais pas soif. J'avais prévenu les miens de mes intentions, mais comme nous n'avions reçu aucun appel d'Alice, cela rassura ma famille. La veille non plus, nous n'avions pas eu de nouvelles d'elle, mais ma décision d'aller dans sa chambre avait été un coup de tête, une impulsion, et Alice ne pouvait prédire avec de l'avance que les décisions mûrement réfléchies. Aujourd'hui, ma décision était raisonnée et calculée. Alice avait eu tout le temps de voir s'il se profilait quelque chose de mauvais à l'horizon. Mon téléphone portable restait silencieux, donc c'était bon signe.

Emmett et Rosalie restèrent néanmoins sur leurs gardes, ajustant leur ouïe pour être en mesure d'entendre ce qui se passerait dans la forêt. Ils me trouvaient bizarre auparavant, mais là j'étais carrément idiot. Par contre, Carlisle trouvait courageux que j'affronte la tentation et que je la domine. Il avait dû lui aussi, par le passé, se battre contre sa nature et la surmonter pour être en mesure d'exercer le métier qu'il aimait tant. Il ne put qu'acquiescer devant mes intentions et Emmett et Rosalie se rangèrent résolument à son avis. La confiance de Carlisle m'était allée droit au cœur et je comptais bien m'en montrer digne.

Alors que Bella s'asseyait contre l'écorce du sapin, je pris une brève inspiration par le nez.

Damnation !

Son odeur mélangée à l'humidité de la forêt la rendit encore plus irrésistible.

Je m'accrochai à une branche du sapin pour lutter contre le monstre et je serrai trop fort. Elle se brisa en miettes.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

C'était minable, mais je n'eus pas le choix de mentir.

« J'ai marché sur une brindille. »

Casser une brindille était humain, facile, crédible. Casser une épaisse branche de sapin, ça non.

J'espérai que le ton de ma voix ne trahissait pas la torture que je subissais à l'instant. Apparemment, j'avais bien joué mon rôle, car Bella sortit son repas de son sac, insouciante. Je me concentrai sur son visage innocent, ingénu et puisai dans son inconscience la force de ne pas succomber à la tentation.

Ce fut plus facile que je l'avais cru. La lutte ne dura pas longtemps. Quelques secondes à peine me suffirent à retrouver le contrôle. Aimer Bella Swan, en être conscient, y était sans doute pour quelque chose. Mes sentiments étaient plus forts que le monstre. Pour le moment.

Je ne respirerais pas de nouveau de tout le midi.

Je pris place sur une souche, assez loin d'elle. Je maintins une distance prudente.

Bella commença à grignoter en silence. Se demandait-elle ce qu'elle fabriquait aux côtés de l'élève qu'elle jugeait sans doute le plus étrange de toute l'école ?

« Alors ? » m'enquis-je, la tirant de sa rêverie.

« Alors quoi ?

-Tes théories. »

Je pouvais me permettre d'aller droit au but. Tourner autour du pot n'était pas mon genre. Ni le sien.

« Tu es bien tenace.

-Je suis curieux.

-Non, tu es… anxieux. »

Elle avait raison, mais j'étais trop orgueilleux pour l'avouer.

« Pourquoi je serais anxieux ?

-Parce que tu as peur de voir jusqu'à quel point je suis près de la vérité. »

Je me rembrunis, frustré de constater que rien ne lui échappait, ou presque.

« Alors ? » demandai-je à nouveau.

Je tâchai de me montrer patient, mais elle prit trop de temps à mon goût pour réfléchir.

« Bon, disons… mordu par une araignée radioactive ? »

Déception. C'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait trouver ? Des bandes dessinées ? Ses théories dépassaient bien le cadre de la normalité humaine, mais se limitaient aux caricatures inventées par cette même normalité humaine.

« Plutôt cliché, non ?

-Loufoque, j'en conviens. »

Elle fit mine de réfléchir encore un peu.

« Exposé trop longtemps aux radiations d'une bombe atomique ?

-Tu gèles.

-Mhh… sensible à la cryptonite ?

-Tu gèles. »

Je l'aurais cru plus perspicace.

« Je peux te donner un indice ; tu cherches dans la mauvaise catégorie ; je ne suis pas un super héros. »

Elle fut secouée d'un grand rire et je compris qu'elle me taquinait. Elle n'avait pas réfléchi sérieusement à la possibilité que je sortais tout droit d'une BD. Comment pouvait-elle trouver le moyen de plaisanter alors que je me consumais d'angoisse ?

« Attends, je te faisais part de mes théories les plus légères. J'arrive aux plus glauques. »

Cette fois, son visage perdit toute trace de moquerie. Elle me regarda avec gravité.

« Tu es dangereux, Edward. »

Le choc.

Je m'étais largement trompé. Elle s'était plus rapprochée de la vérité que je le pensais. Mais alors… Si elle me savait dangereux, pourquoi ne ressentais-je pas sa crainte, sa réticence, sa méfiance ? Pourquoi ne détectai-je pas de signe avant coureur d'une fuite imminente, ne serait-ce qu'un battement de cœur effréné ?

« Dangereux, mais pas méchant. » précisa-t-elle.

Elle me souriait, comme si elle avait senti ma soudaine tension et qu'elle cherchait un moyen de radoucir l'atmosphère.

« Tu as tort. » contrecarrai-je.

Évidemment que j'étais méchant. Pour moi, dangereux et méchant étaient deux notions indissociables.

Bella agita lentement la tête de droite à gauche.

« Tu cherches à m'en convaincre, mais je sais que j'ai raison. Quelqu'un qui sauve une personne de la mort ne peut pas être méchant. Encore moins quelqu'un qui aime Debussy ! »

J'étais reconnaissant envers Debussy de m'avoir ouvert les yeux sur mes sentiments, mais je lui en voulus de brouiller le jugement de Bella Swan.

« Les pires psychopathes sont souvent de grands amateurs de classiques, tu ne le savais pas ?

-Tu te vois comme un psychopathe ?

-Et si c'était le cas ? »

J'attendis sa réponse, déchiré en deux, souhaitant qu'elle comprenne enfin et qu'elle s'en aille, tout en pensant que je pourrais mourir si elle le faisait. C'était d'un mélodramatique. Je devenais si humain.

« Les fous sont toujours persuadés qu'ils sont sains d'esprits. Ce n'est pas ton cas. Si tu es convaincu d'être un psychopathe, ça veut dire que tu ne l'es pas. J'en conclue donc que si tu es dangereux, ce n'est pas prémédité de ta part. Tu n'y peux rien, c'est au-dessus de ton bon vouloir, ce qui m'amène à ma seconde théorie glauque : tu détestes ce que tu es. »

Je me raidis à cette théorie qui n'en était pas vraiment une. Elle ne supposait rien, n'émettait aucune hypothèse ; Bella était convaincue de ce qu'elle avançait.

Elle n'était pas encore en mesure de décrire ce que je représentais, de nommer mon état, mais elle était assez intuitive et attentive pour sentir ce que ça avait comme répercussion sur moi.

Je me rendis compte que je l'avais sous-estimé. Durant tout ce temps où je l'avais ignoré, elle, de son côté, avait façonné ses suppositions, avait réfléchi sur mon comportement, _rassemblé les morceaux du casse-tête _que j'avais laissé échapper sans le vouloir, tiré certaines conclusions depuis que j'avais choisi de ne plus l'ignorer et son instinct ne l'avait pas trompé.

« Je prends ton silence pour une confirmation. » dit-elle au bout d'un moment.

Elle mordit dans son sandwich. On aurait dit que notre conversation lui était aussi anodine et normale que si nous avions parlé sport ou météo.

« Donc, voilà, tu es dangereux et tu hais cette part de toi. » poursuivit-elle. « Tu la hais tellement que tu t'es persuadé que j'en ferais autant si je venais à te connaître mieux, d'où ton spectaculaire revirement de comportement après l'accident : tu préférais fuir avant que je le fasse moi-même. »

Je fis une introspection sur la conduite que j'avais adoptée depuis l'accident, depuis même l'instant où elle avait tenté d'en savoir plus sur moi à ce cours de biologie. Je l'avais fui parce que je la mettais en danger et parce que, à l'époque, j'avais craint les rumeurs qu'elle aurait pu lancer sur mon compte. Or, je réalisai soudainement que la raison première de mon éloignement n'était pas strictement causée par la peur du monstre incontrôlable en moi et des possibles rumeurs. La vraie raison c'était que j'avais eu peur d'elle. Peur qu'elle se rende compte que j'étais un être profondément mauvais, une aberration de la nature, et qu'elle me repousse. Avant même de savoir que j'étais amoureux, je redoutais son rejet. Et Bella l'avait compris beaucoup mieux que moi. Elle ne pouvait se douter de mon amour, mais elle était parfaitement en mesure de déceler ce réflexe d'autoprotection chez moi. Ce fut désarçonnant, déboussolant d'être cerné, d'être aussi bien saisi par quelqu'un d'aussi éloigné de moi, d'aussi différent de moi.

Je tentai encore une fois de lire son expression, de déchiffrer la moindre petite ride de peur, mais je ne trouvai rien. Bella me savait dangereux, mais restait là, près de moi, sans éprouver aucune crainte.

Elle interpréta de nouveau mon silence pour un oui.

« Bien, apparemment, j'ai visé dans le mile. » dit-elle, satisfaite.

Je ne pus plus me contenter de l'étudier pour dépister la peur que je cherchais tant, la peur logique que tout le monde ressentirait à sa place. Il me fallait en avoir le cœur net, lui demander de vive voix.

« Et toi, tu n'as pas peur ? »

Elle parut sérieusement étonnée d'une telle question. À croire que c'était moi qui se montrait illogique dans cette histoire.

« Si tu hais cette part de toi, moi je ne peux que lui en être reconnaissante. »

J'en restai hébété.

« Ce que tu as fait pour arrêter la camionnette est sans doute une infime démonstration de ce que représente le côté dangereux de ta personne, je suppose. Mais sans ce côté-là, je ne serais pas là devant toi pour en parler. »

Bella n'avait pas démordu ; elle savait que j'avais pris le choc de la collision sur moi, peu importe mes dénégations. Elle savait que j'avais accompli un acte surnaturel. Encore une fois, je m'étais trompé ; je croyais que ses suppositions ne quittaient pas le cadre de la normalité humaine, mais j'avais eu tort de nouveau. Elle savait que quelque chose hors du commun s'était produit et Bella l'avait accepté, admis, digéré.

Elle marqua une pause pour mettre plus d'emphase sur ce qu'elle allait dire.

« Tu as fait preuve d'une force… d'une résistance particulière, qui pourrait être dangereuse si elle n'était pas utilisée à bon escient, mais tu t'en es servi pour me sauver, Edward. Tu as utilisé ce côté dangereux en toi pour faire quelque chose de bien. Comment je pourrais détester cette part de toi grâce à laquelle je suis toujours en vie ? »

Mille et une sensations contradictoires m'envahirent d'un seul coup. Je fus soulagé qu'elle interprète l'accident de cette manière, qu'elle ne cherche pas réellement à savoir ce que j'étais. Comprendre ma non-normalité était secondaire. Elle avait plutôt cherché à comprendre ce qui motivait tant mon désir de la maintenir loin de moi, ce qui voulait dire que le Edward -la personne- lui importait plus que la bête de foire que j'aurais représenté aux yeux de n'importe qui d'autre. Et, pour ça, je ne l'en aimai que davantage.

Elle savait que j'étais hors du commun, particulier, à part des autres, mais avait confiance en moi. Je ne méritais pas cette confiance. Une confiance aveugle, c'était le cas de le dire. Cette foi en moi me toucha et me tourmenta à la fois.

Je lui fus infiniment reconnaissant de ne pas me craindre et j'eus l'espoir fou que, si jamais elle venait à connaître la vérité dans son entièreté, elle ne s'enfuirait pas. Peut-être aurait-elle peur, mais elle affronterait cette peur.

En même temps, je la trouvai très naïve d'être pleine de gratitude envers la part dangereuse de ma personne. Cette part de moi lui avait presque signé son arrêt de mort le premier jour de notre rencontre. Il fallait que je trouve un moyen de lui faire comprendre toute l'étendue du risque qu'elle prenait à me fréquenter, mais j'étais trop égoïste. Trop amoureux.

Je ne donnai pas suite à ses paroles et peut-être Bella devina-t-elle qu'elles m'avaient profondément ébranlé, car elle ne chercha pas à me faire parler ni à poursuivre cette conversation. Si elle se demandait d'où me venait cette force et cette résistance dangereuses qu'elle avait mentionnées, elle n'insista pas pour en savoir davantage. Elle m'avait dit qu'elle attendrait que j'en parle par moi-même et elle attendrait. La balle était dans mon camp. Seulement, je n'avais pas l'intention de la renvoyer. Du moins, pas aujourd'hui.

Je savais que c'était mal, mais je ne pus m'empêcher de me sentir libéré. Un poids énorme venait d'être retiré de mes épaules : Bella avait vu la pointe de l'iceberg de ce que je représentais et, bien que ce ne fut qu'une petite parcelle de la terrible vérité, elle n'en fut pas terrorisée. Je me permis d'être heureux et comblé pour un moment. C'était mal de se réjouir de cette confiance qu'elle m'accordait, une confiance qui n'était en fait que le résultat d'un manque de prudence de sa part. N'importe quel autre être humain découvrant cette pointe d'iceberg aurait soit détalé en courant soit crié sur tous les toits ma dangerosité. Ou peut-être même les deux.

Je secouai la tête, repoussant ma culpabilité. Elle avait confiance en moi ? Il n'en tenait qu'à moi de ne pas trahir cette confiance. De la mériter.

Un silence confortable, sans malaise, s'installa entre nous. Je la regardai finir son repas, plus épris que jamais. Seul le cliquetis de la pluie se faisait entendre et je le trouvai presque mélodieux. Et d'après son sourire tranquille et ses traits rêveurs, Bella l'appréciait aussi.

La sonnerie de sa montre parlante lui indiqua que l'heure du déjeuner était terminée. Je maudis cette montre qui sonnait le glas de notre rencontre tandis que Bella se relevait tranquillement sur ses pieds.

« Déjeunerons-nous ensemble demain ? »

Je remarquai l'appréhension et le doute sur son visage. Elle avait la tête basse et tordait une courroie de son sac d'un geste nerveux. Je compris qu'elle redoutait encore que je la rejette. Elle pensait sans doute que notre étrange conversation m'avait déplu et que je voulais faire marche arrière. Comme la vie était ironique; nous nous inquiétions tous les deux d'être rejeté par l'autre.

« Même heure, même sapin. » me contentai-je de répondre avant de la quitter. Je me détournai d'elle, mais je sentis qu'elle souriait dans mon dos, ravie.

Les jours suivants nous ne parlâmes pas de théories. D'un accord tacite, nous évitâmes le sujet épineux de mon identité. Nous eûmes des discussions aussi légères que variées, la plupart concernant notre passion commune: la musique. Je m'étonnai moi-même de trouver tant de plaisir d'avoir une conversation… humaine. M'entretenir avec les humains m'avait toujours paru ennuyeux parce que, d'abord, je pouvais anticiper tout ce qu'on pouvait me répondre ; il n'y avait pas de surprise, pas de nouveauté, pas de découvertes, je savais tout d'avance. Et puis, devoir toujours contrôler ce que je disais aux humains était lassant. Toujours surveiller mes paroles pour ne pas laisser échapper quelque chose de suspect était fatiguant. Je devais constamment mentir sur mon compte. De toute façon, notre famille avait très peu d'interlocuteurs humains alors je n'avais jamais vraiment pu savoir ce que c'était que d'avoir une conversation avec quelqu'un qui ne soit pas fait de la même essence que la mienne.

Or, je découvris que parler à Bella Swan était quelque chose de constamment intéressant. Pour la première fois, ne pas savoir ce qu'une personne pensait me plut. Je pouvais me montrer curieux sans avoir à feindre l'intérêt. Et chaque chose, importante ou non, simple ou grave, que Bella me disait était pour moi insolite, singulière, originale, nouvelle. Ce fut étrangement enrichissant d'avoir des points de vue humain sur certaines choses, de voir la vie sous un angle autre que celui d'un être immortel. D'autant plus que je n'avais plus vraiment besoin de contrôler mes paroles avec elle ; Bella me savait particulier et elle l'avait accepté. Je n'avais pas besoin de jouer l'humain, de faire semblant d'être normal. Je pouvais, jusqu'à un certain point, être totalement moi-même avec elle. Elle me faisait confiance et c'était mutuel, car Bella ne s'autoriserait jamais à dévoiler ce qu'elle avait découvert sur moi. Je n'avais pas à craindre qu'elle trahisse mon secret. Elle ne connaissait pas la nature exacte de ce secret, mais savait que c'était crucial que personne ne sache. Je sus qu'elle se sentit touchée de cette confiance que je lui accordais, qu'elle se sentait en quelque sorte privilégiée d'être dans la confidence. Elle savait que jamais je ne m'étais approché de qui que ce soit comme je l'avais fait avec elle. Elle savait que c'était la première fois que je me liais à quelqu'un qui ne soit pas un membre de ma famille. Et moi de mon côté je fus touché qu'elle cherche ma compagnie alors qu'elle se montrait si solitaire d'ordinaire.

Il fut vraiment facile d'être ami avec Bella Swan. Il fut évidemment encore plus aisé de l'aimer davantage. Ma famille trouvait que je jouais sur un terrain dangereux, mais comme plusieurs semaines s'étaient déjà écoulées sans incident -aucune rumeur compromettante ni aucune envie de tuer de ma part- ils laissèrent aller les choses. Alice était de retour et ses pensées indulgentes me firent du bien. Elle savait que je n'étais pas encore prêt à avouer la vérité à tout le monde et patientait. Carlisle était fier de moi. Il avait toujours aspiré pour nous à ce que nous ne perdions pas totalement notre humanité, à ce que nous ne nous isolions pas du reste du monde. Il ne savait pas encore ce qui me liait profondément à Bella, mais il avait compris qu'elle était parvenue à me sensibiliser davantage à ce monde humain, à faire en sorte que je les perçoive autrement que comme de pauvres victimes inconscientes de la menace qui les entourait.

Ce furent l'indulgence d'Alice, la compréhension de Carlisle et la patience des autres qui me confortèrent dans ma décision de rester dans l'environnement de Bella Swan sans que je me sente constamment coupable.

Le reste de la semaine se déroula ainsi; je passai mes nuits à la regarder dormir et je déjeunai –enfin, façon de parler- tous les jours en sa compagnie. C'était devenu un rituel de se donner rendez-vous sous le même large sapin. Ce petit coin tranquille nous plaisait à tous les deux. Nous nous y sentions à l'abri, séparés du reste du monde, loin de mes tracas vampiriques et elle loin de ses tracas humains.

Le week-end arriva et ce serait deux jours sans pouvoir la voir à travers les élèves de l'école et sans pouvoir m'entretenir de tout et de rien durant le midi. Je devrais me contenter que de mes visites nocturnes. Pour combler ce manque d'elle, je décidai de me remettre à mes recherches sur le braille.

Nous avions eu plusieurs sujets de conversations Bella et moi, mais jamais elles n'avaient tourné autour de notre vie personnelle. C'était un autre trait que nous avions en commun ; nous redoutions de parler de notre propre personne. Une fois, j'avais osé subrepticement lui demander où elle se procurait ses lectures et elle me révéla que la librairie d'Aberdeen lui envoyait par la poste la plupart des livres en braille qu'elle cherchait. Je me mis donc en route ce samedi. Sans-doute se trouvait-il dans cette librairie des renseignements sur le braille musical. Je profitai de la journée ensoleillée pour chasser dans le parc national qui se trouvait à proximité de la ville. Je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de me promener en public même s'il s'agissait seulement de sortir de ma voiture pour gagner la porte de la librairie. De toute façon je n'avais pas bu de la semaine et je ne devais pas tenter le diable. Ce ne fut qu'à la nuit tombée que je pris vraiment la direction d'Aberdeen.

Mon portable se mit à sonner tandis que je prenais l'autoroute et je vis sur l'afficheur le numéro d'Alice. J'eus tout à coup un mauvais pressentiment et m'empressai de répondre.

« Alice ?

-_Edward, où est-ce que tu es ? _»

La voix paniquée de ma sœur fit bander mes muscles comme si je devais absorber un prochain choc.

« Je suis sur le point d'arriver à Aberdeen. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-_Fais demi-tour immédiatement !_

-Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, bon sang ? »

Tandis que j'attendais sa réponse, j'obéis à la requête. Je fis crisser les roues de la voiture. Le véhicule fit un virage de 180 degrés et en moins de deux je me retrouvai sur la voie inverse, au mépris des autres voitures qui klaxonnaient.

« _C'est Bella !_ »

Ma réaction fut immédiate ; mon pied enfonça la pédale au plancher. La Volvo fila à plus de 240 km/h en une seconde.

Quelque chose était arrivé à Bella. Ou allait arriver. Et d'après la peur vibrante dans la voix de ma sœur, c'était quelque chose de grave.

Mais quoi ? Ce ne pouvait être moi puisque j'étais à 100 lieues de Forks. Ce ne pouvait être non plus Peter et Charlotte ; ils n'étaient pas encore dans les parages. Donc, c'était quelque chose d'humain. Grave, mais humain.

Je réfléchis aux possibilités. Elle était dans sa maison, en train d'étudier, de lire, d'écouter de la musique ou d'écrire. Que pouvait-il se passer dans cette maison qui justifie un appel de détresse d'Alice ? Un accident ?

« Quoi ? Tu l'as vu tomber dans l'escalier? Être malade ?

-_Elle n'est pas chez elle, Edward ! Elle est à Port Angeles ! _»

Port Angeles… Port Angeles ! J'avais totalement oublié que Bella avait changé d'avis et qu'elle accompagnerait Angela. Mais je ne l'avais pas entendu confirmer la chose à cette dernière de toute la semaine. Il avait été question d'un concours de sciences, d'examens à venir, des prochaines vacances, mais rien sur Port Angeles. Lui avait-elle téléphoné aujourd'hui ? Avaient-elles organisé cette sortie ce matin ? Fort probable ; c'était le seul jour où je me trouvais trop loin pour avoir connaissance de ses plans.

Bon sang, le seul jour où je décidais de m'éloigner de Bella devait absolument être le jour où quelque chose de grave lui arriverait ? Quelle poisse !

« Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?

-_Oh, Edward… Ils… Tu dois les arrêter. Ils vont la… Il faut absolument que tu arrives avant eux !_ »

* * *

_**À suivre.**_


	6. Rescousse

**Chapitre 6**

**Rescousse**

Je scannai la ville avec acharnement, mais ce furent leurs esprits qui me trouvèrent les premiers. Des esprits si dégoulinant de laideur et de débauche qu'ils me frappèrent avant même que j'atteigne la ville. Des esprits humains embrouillés par l'alcool, errant dans les rues à la recherche de distraction. Mes mains se crispèrent sur le volant tandis que leurs intentions explicites défilaient devant mes yeux. La Volvo trembla presque au cri de furie que je laissai échapper bien malgré moi. L'un des esprits, le meneur, le plus vicieux, le plus barbare et infect, se délectait déjà de ce qui allait s'en suivre.

Je vis à travers son regard pervers une Bella égarée dans la rue déserte, sombre et délabrée. Que faisait-elle là ? Pourquoi Angela l'avait-elle abandonné ? Pourquoi l'avait-on livré à elle-même ? Bella n'aurait jamais dû se trouver dans un endroit pareil et j'en voulus à cette Angela même si je ne connaissais pas encore les circonstances qui l'avaient mené dans ce quartier infâme. Mais plus que tout j'en voulus à moi-même. Ne m'étais-je pas promis de veiller sur elle jusqu'à la fin de ses jours ?

La culpabilité et la rancune furent ensevelies par la rage. La bande suivait Bella de loin avec le meneur, un dénommé Lonnie, à leur tête. Il était, à sa façon, un monstre tout comme moi. Et même encore plus abject, car lui il revendiquait cette violence, la voulait, en jouissait alors que le monstre en moi me dégoûtait.

Je lus en son esprit des sentiments qui n'étaient pas nouveaux pour lui. L'excitation de la chasse lui était familière ; il avait déjà laissé derrière lui un nombre considérable de victimes. J'eus la nausée tandis qu'il se remémorait une à une toutes ses précédentes cibles. Des cibles au regard fixe, gisant sans vie au fond de ruelles… Les visages se juxtaposèrent à celui de Bella. Pour lui, c'était du pareil au même. Il était prédateur autant que moi, toutefois il apprendrait bientôt ce que c'est que d'être la proie. Car il serait la mienne ce soir. C'était indéniable. Il n'en serait pas autrement. Il ne méritait pas de fouler cette terre, il ne méritait pas de respirer le même air qu'elle. Bella était la prochaine sur sa liste, mais lui se trouvait sur la mienne. Moi non plus je n'en étais pas à ma première chasse. J'avais déjà traqué ce genre d'individu.

Je fus aussi excité que lui tout à coup. Il y avait si longtemps que je menais une vie d'abstinence, si longtemps que je n'avais pu laisser mes bas instincts surgir. Ce soir, le monstre en moi serait assouvi. Il allait servir ma cause. Pour ce soir, je ne le détesterais pas. Il me serait utile et je le récompenserais en le laissant s'épancher sur cet autre monstre. Il ne goûterait pas la chair tendre de Bella Swan, ne s'abreuverait pas à son nectar sans pareil, mais l'autre monstre lui conviendrait pour ce soir.

Déjà je me rappelais les mille et une tortures que j'avais fait subir par le passé à ces humains-inhumains. Je savourais à l'avance d'entendre ses cris de supplice. Je me réjouissais déjà de le voir agoniser à petit feu. Car celui-là mourrait lentement. Très lentement. Sa mort serait très longue. Il me supplierait d'en finir avec lui au plus vite, mais je ne lui accorderais pas ce plaisir. Il ne parviendrait pas à ses fins ce soir, mais pour avoir seulement penser faire de Bella Swan le jouet de ses frasques lugubres, il périrait de la façon la plus atroce qui fut.

Je me concentrai à nouveau sur ses yeux pervers qui suivaient la mince silhouette de Bella et quand il vit sa canne, il exulta.

« _Trop facile! _»

N'avais-je pas déjà pensé de la même manière ? Le monstre en moi avait réagi de façon identique le jour de notre rencontre. Lui aussi s'était extasié du fait que Bella Swan était aveugle et qu'elle serait encore plus facile à prendre. Pendant une seconde, mes envies de meurtre furent balayées par l'amertume et l'écoeurement. Le dénommé Lonnie et moi visions la même cible. Tous deux nous voulions abuser de la même victime. Pouvais-je dire que je n'y étais pour rien ? Que je n'avais pas choisi d'être un monstre? Que c'était indépendant de ma volonté ? Oui, sans doute, mais ça ne m'empêcherait pas de m'en vouloir jusqu'à la fin du monde. Quel paradoxe étais-je ; le Edward voulait coûte que coûte la sauver et le monstre voulait coûte que coûte la tuer.

La seconde passa et je me replongeai dans la rage. J'arrivais dans la ville tandis que Lonnie interpellait Bella. Cette dernière se tourna dans leur direction. Je lus d'abord le soulagement sur son visage. Elle était perdue et croyait enfin avoir trouvé quelqu'un qui pourrait lui indiquer où elle se situait. Mais le soulagement céda bien vite au doute quand elle sentit plusieurs voix se rassembler en cercle autour d'elle.

« _Salut ma jolie._

_-Tu es toute seule ?_

_-Tu es perdue ?_

_-Tu veux venir t'amuser avec nous_ ? »

Le doute fit place à la crainte. Je maudis la circulation dense qui m'empêchait de rouler à la vitesse que je voulais. Je maudis d'autant plus cette ville achalandée où se promenaient trop de témoins pour me permettre d'abandonner ma Volvo et de courir à mon rythme. Resté assis inactif dans une voiture était insupportable même si je la poussais à sa rapidité maximale. J'aurais eu nettement mieux l'impression de faire quelque chose de concret si j'avais pu me servir de mes deux jambes. L'immobilité me tuait.

Je vis à travers six paires de yeux, six angles différents de Bella et tous m'indiquèrent qu'elle se crispait, tordant sa canne de ses mains comme si elle avait voulu en faire une arme défensive.

« _Laissez-moi tranquille._ »

Sa voix ne trahit même pas sa peur. Elle était ferme, déterminée.

« _Allons, chérie, sois pas comme ça…_ »

Ledit Lonnie s'approcha et il eut l'audace de prendre une mèche de ses cheveux et de l'enrouler autour de ses doigts. Bella eut un mouvement de recul instinctif, mais se buta à un des autres gaillards qui lui empoigna le bras dans un rire guttural.

« _Lâchez-moi ! _»

Je hurlai et mon poing partit tout seul. Il fallait que je lâche le volant autrement je le réduirais en miettes et je n'aurais plus de voiture pour arriver à temps. Mon poing fracassa la vitre côté conducteur et elle éclata en morceaux qui tombèrent comme une pluie de cristaux sur la chaussée. Me défouler sur la fenêtre ne me procura qu'un très bref moment de soulagement, tout juste suffisant pour continuer de conduire sans perdre la tête.

J'arrivai enfin dans le quartier qu'Alice avait vu pendant sa partie de chasse et je trouvai rapidement la rue qu'elle m'avait donnée. Je vis alors les choses de mes propres yeux et non par ceux de ces créatures méprisables. Bella était maintenant acculée contre un mur de brique et elle envoya un coup de canne bien placé à un des agresseurs, mais ledit Lonnie la maîtrisa d'un seul bras. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur sa gorge. Bella ne put qu'émettre un faible son étouffé en guise de protestation.

Je me ruai hors de la Volvo et traversai le quartier désert en une seconde. On ne me vit pas arriver. Je fus parmi eux trop rapidement. Un clin d'œil, ils étaient six. Un autre clin d'œil, ils se retrouvèrent sept. Lorsqu'ils réalisèrent que je venais littéralement d'apparaître devant leurs yeux, ils stoppèrent leur petit jeu exécrable pour me contempler d'un air interdit. Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de se poser davantage de questions. Celui qui avait saisi le bras de Bella le premier se retrouva assommé contre un lampadaire. Il n'avait rien vu venir. Il gisait déjà inconscient sur le trottoir. Je n'avais utilisé qu'une infime partie de mes forces. Ce que je voulais d'abord c'était éloigner la fille de cette bande et ensuite je leur règlerais leur compte. À la vue de leur compatriote étendu inerte en moins de deux secondes, ils paniquèrent et déguerpirent.

Qu'ils partent, qu'ils courent s'ils le voulaient. J'allais tous les retrouver un par un de toute façon. Mais il y en avait un dans cette bande que je ne laisserais pas partir. Avant qu'il ne puisse seulement enchaîner deux pas de course, j'attrapai Lonnie par le col, le soulevai et l'écrasai contre le mur de brique. Je ne mis pas trop de pression. Le briser serait trop facile, trop rapide et je n'en tirerais aucun plaisir. Je me contentai d'abord que de l'immobiliser. Je le tins à bout de bras et je lui fis voir le monstre que j'étais. Je lui souris de tous mes crocs acérés. Un sourire carnassier, avide et fou. Il vit mon regard noir -deux fentes obscures- plus effrayant que le plus dangereux des fauves. De chasseur, il passait à proie. De meurtrier, il passait à victime. Je sentis sa détermination s'évanouir d'un seul coup. Il devint livide. Sa peur me fut un véritable moteur de ma fureur et mon courroux.

Je m'égarai dans mes fantasmes meurtriers, me demandant par où j'allais commencer. Les doigts ? Oui, les doigts, tiens, ce serait bien. Je briserais un à un les os de ces mains qui avaient osé serrer la gorge de Bella. Pourquoi ne lui crèverais-je pas aussi les yeux ? Il saurait à son tour ce que c'est que d'être plongé dans les ténèbres, de n'avoir aucun repère, d'être désorienté, perdu… Et si je le mordais juste un peu sans le tuer ? Je pouvais me retenir de l'achever d'un seul coup si le monstre en moi savait que sa récompense n'en serait que plus jouissive plus tard. Je laisserais souffrir ma proie une journée entière, je laisserais le venin l'incendier de l'intérieur, mais pas assez longtemps pour que la transformation le rende déjà invulnérable. Il pourrait encore mourir, il pourrait encore souffrir de mille façons.

Mes muscles tremblaient d'excitation, tendus au maximum. Je sentis plus que je n'entendis ledit Lonnie gémir tellement mes grognements enterraient sa voix pathétique.

J'en étais là, à décider de quelle manière je procèderais pour assouvir ma vengeance quand un léger son parvint à transpercer le brouillard meurtrier de mon esprit. Un son que je n'avais pas entendu, mais qui était là depuis un moment déjà. Seulement j'étais trop enfoncé dans ce brouillard pour le distinguer. Il se fit plus insistant, plus doux à la fois, plus calme. D'où venait ce son calme ? Il résonna en moi telle une note de musique harmonieuse et pure au cœur du concert chaotique et sanglant de mon esprit.

« Edward. »

La douce note était en réalité une voix. Une voix qui apaisa la discorde en moi.

Le brouillard s'estompa. Le concert de ma vengeance se tut et je récupérai un à un l'usage de mes sens. D'abord, le goût : je goûtai le fiel de ma bouche, mon propre venin, l'élément le plus immonde de ma personne et j'en fus écoeuré. Ensuite, il y eut la vue ; j'aperçus le regard du monstre apeuré, je me vis moi à travers lui et je fus dégoûté par le spectacle que me renvoya ce reflet. Ensuite, l'odorat ; je respirai un arôme familier tout près de moi. Une odeur que le monstre en moi aurait adorée, mais à cet instant, cette émanation me fut salutaire. Je perçus sa chaleur, son parfum enivrant et je m'en servis comme déviateur, canalisation, pour oublier l'odeur de l'autre monstre. Puis, il y eut l'ouïe : je recouvrai le moyen d'entendre autre chose que ce concert de vengeance dans ma tête. J'entendis deux battements de cœur, l'un affolé et l'autre calme, régulier. Je m'accrochai au deuxième, réglai ma respiration à son rythme, concentrai mon esprit sur ce tintement tranquille et apaisant. Finalement, il y eut le toucher ; je sentis une plume se déposer sur mon bras tendu qui maintenait toujours ma victime étampée dans le mur de brique. La plume était en fait une main blanche, légère. Des doigts délicats frôlèrent mon manteau et, même à travers la matière de cuir, je parvins à sentir leur douceur satinée, à percevoir l'infime pression exercée sur mes muscles bandés.

« Edward. »

Je cherchai l'origine de ce son. Je détournai la tête avec lenteur, puis trouvai d'où provenait la note mélodieuse qui avait chanté mon nom.

Ma lune.

Juste à côté de moi.

« Edward, tu ne veux pas faire ça. » me dit-elle, sereine, mais autoritaire.

Mon bras trembla tandis que je me perdais dans le regard mort de Bella ; deux puits sans fonds, vides de vie mais emplis d'infinie sollicitude.

« Laisse-le. Partons d'ici, d'accord ? Tu ne veux pas faire ça. Je sais que tu ne veux pas. Tu le regretteras. »

La plume sur mon bras se fit plus insistante et je lâchai d'un coup la gorge de ma victime qui s'affala au pied du mur dans une plainte étranglée.

Bella enroula ses deux mains autour de mon bras et m'incita à la suivre. Je me laissai entraîner, aussi soumis qu'un pantin.

Je retrouvai peu à peu tous mes moyens, tous mes esprits. Je surgis totalement de ma transe meurtrière. Cependant, la rage était encore là, le désir de tuer toujours aussi pressant et vital. _Tu le regretteras._ Oui, je le regretterais. Il ne méritait pas de vivre, mais je regretterais mon geste. Parce que cela signifierait que je ne valais pas mieux que lui. Qui étais-je pour décider qui méritait de vivre ou pas ? Ce n'était pas de mon ressort. Il y eut une époque lointaine où je m'improvisais justicier, où je me prenais pour un dieu dispensateur en quelque sorte, mais ce passé avait fini par me révulser.

Je me laissai guider dans la rue sombre jusqu'à ce que la voix de Bella retentisse de nouveau.

« Heu… Je ne sais pas où on va, Edward. J'ai cru entendre une voiture. Tu es garé dans le coin ? »

Ma voiture.

Je repérai la Volvo immobilisée de travers et toujours en marche.

« Par ici. » J'eus l'impression que ma voix n'était encore qu'un feulement rauque.

Il fallait quitter ces lieux au plus vite, car je pouvais toujours entendre les pensées désordonnées de cet autre monstre. Il fallait que je m'éloigne.

Comme un automate, je guidai Bella jusqu'à la porte côté passager et je m'installai ensuite au volant. Elle rétracta sa canne et, à peine fut-elle assise que je démarrai sur les chapeaux de roues. Je me dirigeai au hasard dans un quartier commercial. Je me garai dans un parking désert de super marché.

« Ça va ? »

Elle me demandait si j'allais ?

Elle avait passé à deux doigts de … Et elle me demandait si moi j'allais bien ?

Je la regardai, si calme et en parfaite maîtrise d'elle-même. Trop calme. Le calme avant la tempête. Elle allait craquer. Bella savait très bien quel sort elle avait évité de justesse. Elle ne pourrait pas ne pas réagir à ça.

« Non. » répondis-je, acerbe. « Change-moi les idées. Raconte-moi n'importe quoi jusqu'à ce que je me calme. Sinon, je vais y retourner et… »

Je n'achevai pas ma pensée, sinon je joindrais le geste à la parole. Je fixai le vide droit devant moi, les mains toujours crispées sur le volant.

« Mon père a reçu un prototype de pistolet électrique. » dit-elle après quelques secondes de réflexion.

Je tenais à ce qu'elle me parle de n'importe quoi, mais je me demandai quand même où elle voulait en venir.

« En tant que chef de police, on lui envoie souvent des gadgets high-tech à tester. Et Lundi, j'ai bien l'intention de m'en servir sur Tyler Crowley. »

Elle, se servir d'un pistolet ?

« Ça ne tue pas, mais ça donne un sacré choc. Peut-être qu'il me laissera tranquille après ça. » poursuivit-elle.

Je commençai à comprendre. Pour se faire pardonner d'avoir failli tuer Bella, Tyler s'était mis en tête de l'aider pour le concours de sciences du lycée. Or, il n'enchaînait que gaffe sur gaffe et sabotait littéralement son projet malgré ses bonnes intentions.

Je me remémorai les TP de sciences que j'espionnais à partir des yeux d'Angela, sa partenaire du concours. Tyler saccageait tout ce que Bella et Angela s'étaient acharnées à construire et je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. Bella avait maintes fois insisté pour dire qu'elle se débrouillerait seule, mais Tyler n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Il devait vraiment l'énerver si la pacifique et miséricordieuse Bella voulait utiliser les grands moyens pour le repousser.

Ah, ça fonctionnait. Je me calmais.

En entendant mon rire saccadé, Bella réitéra sa première question. « Ça va mieux ? »

Je soupirai.

« Pas terrible. Tu veux bien me dire ce que tu fabriquais toute seule dans un endroit pareil ? »

Je regrettai aussitôt le ton abrupt, mais les mots avaient franchi mes lèvres sans que je puisse les retenir.

« J'accompagnais Angela, mais on s'est séparé. Je voulais aller à la librairie pour trouver un livre audiocassette et Angela avait besoin d'escarpins pour sa robe de bal. On s'est donné rendez-vous dans un nouveau resto qui vient d'ouvrir.

-Elle t'a laissé toute seule en plein centre-ville ? »

Sa réponse fut laconique. Bella détestait qu'on mette en doute ses capacités à se débrouiller seule.

« Je pouvais très bien m'en sortir. Je suis déjà allée à cette librairie. Je connais bien le coin. Enfin… Je croyais bien le connaître. » acheva-t-elle, penaude.

Je notai qu'elle tripotait nerveusement un petit objet rectangulaire dans ses mains.

« Tu as un portable et tu n'as même pas songé à l'appeler quand tu t'es aperçue que tu étais égarée ? !

-Je voulais essayer de me retrouver par mes propres moyens. » riposta-t-elle, farouche. « J'étais d'ailleurs sur le point de l'appeler avant que… tu le sais bien. Mais je crois que la pile est morte. »

Je saisis mon propre portable.

« Prends le mien et rassure-la. »

Elle frôla les touches à tâtons, se familiarisa avec l'objet plus sophistiqué que son portable standard. Je remis le contact et, en sentant le moteur ronronner, Bella me demanda où je comptais aller.

« Je t'emmène dîner à ce resto. »

Je ne sus pas si ma proposition lui convenait, car Bella était parvenue à composer un numéro et ça sonnait déjà à l'autre bout du fil. Angela décrocha aussitôt.

« _Allô ?_

-Salut Angie.

-_Bella ! Mais d'où est-ce que tu m'appelles ? C'est bizarre, mon afficheur ne reconnaît pas ton numéro... Je me faisais un sang d'encre ! Où étais-tu passée ?_

-Je me suis perdue. »

Elle n'ajouta rien d'autre. Je fus à peine étonné qu'elle ne mentionne pas l'incident.

« _Essaie de demander à quelqu'un où tu te trouves et je viens te chercher._

-Inutile. Je suis tombée sur Edward et il a bien voulu m'escorter. On est en route pour le resto. J'appelle de son portable.

-_Edward ? Edward Cullen ?_

-Oui. Garde-nous une place, on arrive.

-_Heu… C'est-à-dire… J'avais trop faim et..._

-Oh, ça ne fait rien si tu as déjà mangé. Il me déposera au resto et, de là, on rentrera directement à Forks, c'est tout. Hé ! »

Je lui avais subtilisé l'appareil d'un geste vif, pas d'accord avec ses plans.

Elle devait manger. Un estomac vide et une agression ne faisaient pas bon ménage. Et je ne voulais pas la remettre entre les mains d'Angela. Je ne voulais pas la quitter. Je ne _pouvais_ pas la quitter. Si je me retrouvais seul, mes bas instincts allaient de nouveau avoir le dessus sur moi. Rester avec Bella m'empêcherait de faire des bêtises.

« Bonsoir Angela. » dis-je au récepteur.

-_Heu… Salut._

-Ça t'ennuie si j'emmène Bella manger un morceau ? Je me chargerai de la ramener plus tard. Comme ça, tu n'auras pas besoin d'attendre qu'elle termine son repas.

-_Heu… Ok, ça me va._

-Très bien. Au revoir, Angela. »

Je raccrochai et d'après la mine boudeuse de ma passagère, le fait que j'eus pris les choses en mains lui avait déplu.

« Je ne veux pas te faire perdre ton temps.

-Toutes ces émotions doivent t'avoir creusé l'appétit.

-Je n'ai pas faim.

-J'insiste. »

En silence, je pris la direction du restaurant que me nomma Bella. Au bout de quelques instants de route, elle se frotta les épaules. Glacée. Elle était glacée par la peur. Premier effet du contrecoup.

« Pourquoi laisses-tu ta fenêtre ouverte en plein mois de mars ? » dit-elle, la voix tremblante.

Ma fenêtre ? Ma fenêtre ! Quel idiot ! Je croyais que Bella avait les symptômes d'un état de choc, mais elle réagissait seulement au vent froid qui entrait dans le véhicule ! Ma condition m'insensibilisait aux différents climats et j'étais en ce moment encore si préoccupé par l'incident qui avait failli se produire que j'avais totalement oublié cette fenêtre.

« Pardon. La vitre est cassée. »

Inutile de spécifier que je l'avais fait éclater.

Avec dextérité, je retirai mon manteau et le lui donnai.

« Mets ça. »

Elle s'exécuta, un pli de perplexité au front. Se demandait-elle comment j'avais pu l'enlever aussi vite tout en tenant le volant ?

Mon manteau était aussi gelé que le vent qui entrait dans l'habitacle et j'espérai que sa propre chaleur corporelle finirait par le réchauffer. Heureusement, nous arrivions au restaurant et elle pourrait se réchauffer à l'intérieur.

Je la conduisis d'autorité à une table discrète et elle y prit place non sans me dire une bonne dizaine de fois qu'elle n'avait pas faim.

Était-ce une excuse pour rentrer au plus vite ? Aurait-elle préféré partir avec Angela qu'avec moi ? Après m'avoir entendu terroriser toute une bande d'agresseurs, réalisait-elle enfin que j'étais plus dangereux encore qu'elle ne l'avait cru et qu'il valait mieux s'éloigner ?

Elle avait les mains tremblantes, se montrait nerveuse et son cœur battait la chamade. Était-ce le contrecoup que j'anticipais ou c'était moi qui la rendait nerveuse ? Cette peur, cette répugnance de ma personne que j'avais tant craint qu'elle ressente à mon égard, venait donc de surgir finalement ?

Je commençai à désespérer. Mes épaules s'affaissèrent. Abattu. Je devrais peut-être appeler Angela pour qu'elle revienne la chercher. Elle ne devait pas être encore trop éloignée de Port Angeles. Si Bella voulait tant partir, me fuir, je ne pouvais lui en vouloir. J'étais seul responsable de la situation.

Je m'invectivais en silence quand elle lâcha : « S'il te plait, est-ce que… Voudrais-tu juste me décrire le resto ? »

Je battis des paupières, consterné par cette demande plutôt curieuse.

« Décrire le resto ?

-Je… J'ai la manie de vouloir me faire une image mentale de tous les endroits nouveaux où je vais. Je ne me sens pas à l'aise si je ne peux pas délimiter dans ma tête mon environnement. »

C'était donc ça la cause de sa nervosité ? Elle venait de se faire agresser, elle avait été témoin de mon élan meurtrier et la seule chose qui la rendait nerveuse c'était de ne pas savoir les dimensions de cette salle ?

Je secouai la tête, surpris et à la fois soulagé de ne pas être la source de son anxiété. Je lui décrivis avec une précision d'architecte les dimensions de la salle, le nombre de tables, l'emplacement des cuisines, des toilettes et je lui donnai une description des clients.

Satisfaite, elle se montra nettement plus détendue à présent. Aussi détendue que dans cette ruelle quand elle m'avait arrêté dans mon élan.

D'ailleurs, je commençai à trouver la situation étrange. Sur le coup, j'étais trop submergé par ma fureur pour m'en rendre compte, mais maintenant que j'étais plus ou moins calme, je me demandai soudain comment elle m'avait reconnu. Je n'avais pas prononcé un mot de toute l'incartade, alors comment avait-elle su qui lui portait secours ? J'avais certes grogné, feulé, claqué des dents, mais ce ne fut certainement pas assez distinctif pour m'identifier.

« Comment as-tu su que c'était moi ? » demandai-je à brûle pour point.

Elle haussa les épaules.

« Une intuition. Je me suis dit qu'il ne pouvait y avoir qu'une seule personne capable de faire fuir aussi vite toute une bande de malfaiteurs. »

Et cette personne ne pouvait être que moi, évidemment. Encore heureux que Bella ne fût pas du genre à cancaner. Sinon, demain il était certain que tout le monde entendrait parler du mystérieux héros Cullen terrassant six criminels.

Brusquement, je m'interrogeai sur ces types. Avant que Bella n'intervienne, il était clair qu'ils ne s'en sortiraient pas vivants. Je me fichais complètement de leur montrer ma vraie nature de tueur, car, une fois ma vengeance accomplie, il n'y aurait plus aucun témoin. Mais puisque j'étais relativement revenu à la raison, la donne avait changé. Je m'étais peut-être compromis. Raconteraient-ils ce qui s'était passé ? Ou l'orgueil les ferait taire ? On ne se vante pas de déguerpir devant un seul adolescent après tout. D'autant plus qu'ils étaient tous intoxiqués par l'alcool. Demain, ils n'auraient probablement aucun souvenir de l'incident.

Je me rassérénai à cette pensée, mais j'allais devoir scanner l'esprit collectif de Port Angeles pour les prochains jours afin de me rassurer.

« Et toi ? Comment as-tu su que j'étais là ? » questionna-t-elle à son tour.

J'aurais dû prévoir une question pareille. Je pris une demie seconde pour réfléchir. Je détestais mentir, mais avais-je le choix ? Si je disais que ma vampire de sœur avait eu une vision de l'agression pendant qu'elle s'abrevait à un énorme bison, comment allait-elle réagir ? Elle avait bien pris le fait que j'étais dangereux, mais le don de ma sœur, ça, c'était encore plus anormal. D'autant plus que je ne voulais pas mêler Alice à ça. Je ne devais pas impliquer ma famille là-dedans. Du moins, pas encore.

« Je l'ignorais. Je passais dans le coin, par hasard. »

Elle eut un reniflement plein de dérision qui m'indiqua clairement que j'aurais pu trouver mieux comme mensonge.

« Évidemment. Sacrée coïncidence, hein. » persifla-t-elle. « Comme le hasard fait bien les choses. »

Je pinçai mes lèvres dans un pli amer.

Je ne voulus pas m'attarder sur le sujet. Je me concentrai une fois de plus sur son visage trop serein et tentai de détecter un choc, un traumatisme quelconque.

« Tu ne te sens pas nauséeuse, étourdie… ?

-Non. Pourquoi ?

-Je guette le contrecoup.

-Je vais bien.

-N'importe qui de sensé serait traumatisé à ta place.

-Il faut croire que je ne suis pas sensée. Je me sens bien, je t'assure.

-Si tu savais toutes les choses horribles auxquelles ils pensaient, tu ne serais pas aussi calme. »

Sa bouche s'incurva en coin, malicieuse.

« Et toi tu sais à quoi ils songeaient ? »

Je m'admonestai encore une fois d'avoir commis une erreur. Je devenais trop moi-même en sa compagnie. J'oubliais trop souvent qu'elle ne connaissait que la pointe de l'iceberg de ce que je représentais et que je ne devais pas trop me dévoiler si je ne voulais pas l'effrayer pour de bon.

« C'est pas difficile à deviner. » ripostai-je, affectant l'évidence de la situation.

« Je vais quand même ajouter ça à ma liste personnelle pour façonner mes théories. » dit-elle avant de porter son verre d'eau à ses lèvres d'un geste nonchalant.

Une liste ? Parce qu'elle avait fait une liste ?

Mais qu'avais-je donc laissé échapper sans m'en rendre compte pour qu'elle détienne tant d'informations dignes d'être montées sur une liste ?

Je n'eus pas l'occasion d'en savoir plus, car la serveuse arriva et demanda si nous étions prêts à passer notre commande.

« Je n'ai pas faim. » insista Bella.

Je m'entêtai à lui lire les mots sur le menu. Je ne connaissais pas la plupart des plats indiqués. La gastronomie humaine était un univers complètement inconnu et surtout inutile pour moi.

« Je me sentirai mieux quand tu auras avalé quelque chose. Choisis n'importe quoi ou je le fais pour toi.»

Mon ton buté eut raison d'elle et Bella commanda à contrecœur un plat au hasard.

La serveuse le nota et se tourna vers moi.

« Et vous, jeune homme ? _Beau mâle, plutôt. Seigneur, j'ai jamais vu un tel Adonis. _»

Tiens donc, on remarquait ma beauté alors qu'une demie heure auparavant on ne pouvait distinguer que ma colère et ma fureur qui déformaient mes traits dans un masque horrifiant de prédateur. Non seulement être aux côtés de Bella me calmait, mais elle me rendait plus humain. Le tueur s'effaçait pour ne laisser sur mon visage que les traits éternellement attrayants que me conférait mon anatomie vampirique.

« Rien pour moi, merci. » répondis-je avec un sourire poli.

La serveuse s'en alla, déçue que l'entretien s'achève si vite. Quand je reportai mon attention sur ma voisine, je constatai qu'elle avait repris sa mine malicieuse.

« Quoi ? » m'agaçai-je.

« Ça aussi je vais l'ajouter à ma liste. Tu ne manges jamais.

-Bien sûr que si. » dis-je en toute mauvaise foi.

« Je n'ai pas de yeux, mais j'ai des oreilles. Cette semaine, il n'y a pas eu un seul midi où je t'ai entendu déballer un sandwich, croquer, mâcher, mordre ou mastiquer quoi que ce soit.

-Je suis un régime particulier. »

Elle ricana, incrédule. Pourquoi je m'obstinais à nier alors que je savais très bien à quel point Bella était perspicace? C'était un réflexe sans doute.

Le plat fut servi et la serveuse mit du temps à repartir, trouvant des excuses -c'est assez chaud ? besoin de sel ? parmesan ? je vous apporte un autre verre d'eau ?- pour m'admirer mine de rien.

Bella commença à manger du bout des lèvres. Je la laissai faire. Pas question de parler tant qu'elle n'aurait pas l'estomac rempli. Elle était beaucoup trop maigre à mon avis. Elle était si frêle, si fragile. Une peau de soie sur des os de verre. Pas étonnant que ledit Lonnie l'eût trouvé alléchante ; les victimes les plus tentantes étaient les plus vulnérables.

« C'est la deuxième fois. » dit-elle un bout d'un moment.

J'attendis qu'elle précise sa pensée.

« Que tu me sauves la vie. »

Faux. Ça faisait trois avec notre première rencontre. Mais ça, elle n'avait pas besoin de le savoir.

« Essayons de faire en sorte qu'il n'y ait pas de troisième fois. »

Elle déposa ses couverts dans son plat vide et pivota sa tête dans ma direction. Son regard éteint se fit soudain très intense et j'en fus désarçonné.

« Merci. Pour tout. »

Je savourai les mots et ils m'apportèrent étrangement une grande paix. Et je pris conscience que je lui devais beaucoup moi aussi. Je me demandai alors qui avait sauvé l'autre. Si Bella n'était pas intervenue, j'aurais six morts sur la conscience. Elle m'avait sauvé de moi-même… Et pourtant, elle aurait eu le droit de me laisser faire. Personne n'aurait pu lui en vouloir de ne pas chercher à épargner ces six vies étant donné le sort que ces dernières lui réservaient. Mais Bella était beaucoup plus magnanime que moi. La vengeance ne résolvait rien. Elle le savait et je m'inspirai de son pacifisme pour me convaincre une fois pour toute que j'avais bien fait de laisser le monstre en moi inassouvi. Sans grand succès, hélas. Je n'étais pas doté de mansuétude. Je n'étais pas un être bon comme ma lune.

« Merci à toi de… de m'avoir arrêté avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Parfois, j'ai du mal à me contrôler… »

Je m'interrompis. La colère resurgissait. Il valait mieux que je ne pense plus à eux ou alors mes envies de meurtre reviendraient au galop.

Elle sourit, devinant la tension qui m'habitait de nouveau.

« Je peux encore te raconter d'autres banalités pour te distraire, si tu veux. Tu sais que le pistolet de Charlie peut être réglé pour donner une décharge de 30 000 volts ? »

Je ris, amusé. Seule Bella pouvait désamorcer mes brusques colères.

J'entrai dans son jeu.

« Tu devrais le traîner avec toi au cas où tes potes reviendraient te rendre visite.

- C'est inutile si tu es toujours dans les parages par _pur hasard_ pour me tirer d'affaire. »

À nouveau ce sourire complice.

Je ne confirmai ni ne niai la chose. Je lui laissai interpréter mon silence comme elle l'entendait. Elle en tirerait probablement toute seule la bonne conclusion, de toute façon.

Je n'avais pas envie de partir, mais plus rien ne nous retenait ici puisque Bella avait mangé. Je demandai l'addition et lorsqu'elle étira son bras pour saisir mon manteau sur le dossier de sa chaise, son geste découvrit une partie de sa peau de sous son blouson.

Je lâchai un juron mêlé à un grognement à la vue des marques sur son bras.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Tu n'as pas mal ?

-Où ça ?

-Ton bras.

-Oh. »

Elle s'empressa de revêtir mon manteau pour cacher l'hématome.

« Je le sens un peu engourdi, c'est tout. »

Elle afficha une mine indifférente pour minimiser la gravité de la blessure.

« Tu vas avoir un énorme bleu.

-Bah, ça aurait pu être pire. »

Vrai. Et rien que d'y penser me mit hors de moi.

« Comment expliqueras-tu ça à Charlie ? » demandai-je, espérant que ma voix ne dénonçait pas ma rage.

« Je lui dirai que j'ai heurté le plateau de la serveuse ou quelque chose du genre. Il a l'habitude ; je me cogne toujours partout quand je suis dans un nouvel environnement. Plus jeune, ma mère me surnommait le schtroumf parce que je me faisais tout le temps des tas de bleus. »

Elle pouffa pour dédramatiser la situation, mais je n'eus pas le cœur à rire. Combien d'années d'entraînement il lui avait fallu pour apprendre à anticiper les obstacles ? Combien de blessures avait-elle subies avant d'obtenir une parfaite autonomie ? Quel avait été le prix à payer en bleus et en ecchymoses pour être totalement indépendante ?

Nous marchâmes en silence vers la Volvo, moi taciturne, et elle toujours aussi … détendue.

Une fois arrivés, je dévisageai ma voiture alors que Bella prenait déjà place sur le siège, sans se rendre compte de mon hésitation. Je réalisai que cette fois je passerais plus que quelques minutes en compagnie de Bella Swan à l'intérieure du véhicule. La conduire à Seattle serait un vrai défi pour mon self-control. Le trajet Port-Angeles/Forks serait donc un bon entraînement. Avant d'arriver au resto, le monstre en moi était encore trop concentré sur ledit Lonnie pour s'allécher de la proximité de sa victime préférée. Maintenant, ledit Lonnie ne me tracassait plus autant. Je serais pleinement conscient de la présence de Bella, tout près de moi. Me retrouver dans cette voiture à deux centimètres d'elle ne serait pas évident, même pour vingt minutes.

Mais je m'en sentais capable. Je n'avais qu'à ne pas respirer du tout. De toute façon, le vent extérieur qui pénétrait ma fenêtre m'enverrait toutes sortes d'effluves qui masqueraient l'odeur corporelle de Bella.

Je m'installai au volant et démarrai en trombe. Le monstre resta sagement muselé, mais ça ne m'empêcha pas d'être totalement conscient de me trouver si près d'elle. J'avais crains le monstre, mais c'était l'homme en moi qui réagissait. Je fus troublé de presque la frôler, de voir en périphérie son profil délicat et gracieux. Si j'avais eu un cœur, il me martèlerait la poitrine. Je mourais d'envie de toucher son bras blessé, comme si une caresse pouvait effacer la meurtrissure. Mais, vu ma force, ce que je considérerais comme une simple caresse ne ferait probablement qu'aggraver la blessure…

« C'est dans ces moments-là que je chéris ma cécité. » entendis-je après quelques minutes.

« Pourquoi ?

-Je ne sens pas la voiture rouler, je la sens littéralement voler comme une fusée. »

160 Km/h, c'était pourtant ma vitesse de croisière habituelle, mais ce n'était certainement pas la normalité humaine alors je me gardai de le mentionner.

« Je suis très heureuse de ne pas voir le paysage défiler à toute allure. Je suis certaine que j'en aurais la nausée. Tu conduis toujours aussi vite ?

-J'aime bien la vitesse.

-C'est ce que je constate. » rit-elle.

J'eus encore du mal à comprendre comment Bella faisait pour rire et plaisanter après ce qu'elle venait de subir. Ce n'était pas normal.

Y étais-je pour quelque chose ? Mettais-je involontairement un frein à son déversement d'émotions?

« Bella, est-ce que je te gêne ? »

Elle sembla confuse par ma question.

« Tu n'as pas à être embarrassée ou intimidée, tu sais. » continuai-je. « Tout à l'heure, nous étions dans un restaurant bondé et je comprends que ça puisse être gênant de s'effondrer devant un public, mais maintenant tu as le droit de craquer, d'avoir peur, même de hurler si tu veux. »

Bella soupira de lassitude et je fus ravi que le vent extérieur camoufle son souffle.

« Je ne me sens pas le besoin de réagir en hystérique.

-Ce serait pourtant … sain.

-Je t'assure pour la centième fois que je vais bien.

-Mais…

-Edward. » me coupa-t-elle. « Range-toi.

-Quoi ?

-Gare-toi sur le côté. »

J'obéis, inquiet. Conduisais-je à ce point si vite que je l'avais rendu malade ? Ou bien sentait-elle enfin qu'elle était au bord de la crise de nerf ? Le contrecoup allait-il se déclencher ?

Une fois la Volvo immobilisée, je me tournai vers elle, prêt à tout.

« Regarde-moi. » ordonna-t-elle, sans préambule.

Je ne faisais que ça !

« Ma parole ne semble pas te convaincre alors regarde-moi attentivement, Edward. C'est le visage d'une Bella qui se sent très en sécurité que tu vois là. Note-le bien parce que ce sera toujours ainsi chaque fois que je serai près de toi. Je n'arrive tout simplement pas à me sentir traumatisée, bouleversée, angoissée ou apeurée à tes côtés. C'est comme si j'étais enveloppée d'une bulle étanche sur laquelle rebondiraient toutes ces émotions. »

J'en restai sans voix. Je ne fus pas en mesure de répondre à ça. D'ailleurs, elle n'attendait pas que je réplique.

Je repris la route dans un silence euphorique.

Bella Swan se sentait en sécurité avec moi.

C'était absurde !

C'était inouï !

C'était … touchant…

Une part de moi fut soudain émue et heureuse d'inspirer encore une fois que la confiance de Bella et une autre part de moi fut horripilée qu'elle se sente en sécurité avec le monstre qui voulait sa perte.

L'agneau se sentait en sécurité auprès du Lion.

Tout compte fait, si elle n'était pas en état de choc après cette agression, peut-être sa cécité y était pour quelque chose. Après tout, elle n'avait pas pu voir le regard pervers et mal intentionné de ces types donc elle n'avait pas pu constater jusqu'où ils étaient prêts à aller. Pareil pour moi ; elle n'avait pu voir mon regard de tueur le premier jour de notre rencontre ni mon visage de prédateur au moment où je lui avais porté secours.

Je devrais être prudent à sa place.

Je me jurai que jamais Bella ne connaîtrait l'entière vérité sur moi. Elle pouvait me faire confiance jusqu'à une certaine limite, j'en étais sûr. Cette limite dépassée, la confiance se transformerait en terreur.

« Nous y sommes. » déclarai-je bientôt, garé dans son entrée.

L'inquiétude du père suintait de la maison. J'entendis la télé et un match de baseball en cours. Charlie ne le regardait qu'à moitié. Ses pensées étaient toutes tournées vers sa fille. Il l'avait laissé sortir, content qu'enfin elle daigne socialiser un peu, mais il attendait impatiemment son retour. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se faire du souci. Et avec raison ! Bella s'était fait agressée et maintenant un vampire lui servait de taxi !

« Ah, tiens donc, tu sais où j'habite. » dit Bella, me distrayant de ce qui se passait dans la maison.

Zut. Je n'avais même pas songé à faire semblant d'ignorer son adresse. Encore un autre faux pas.

« Tu habites Forks, Bella. Tout le monde sait où se trouve tout le monde, surtout toi étant donné que tu es la fille du Chef de police. »

J'étais assez fier de mon mensonge, mais son sourire en coin me dit qu'elle n'était pas dupe.

« Bien entendu. Si tu permets, je vais quand même ajouter ça à ma liste personnelle pour façonner mes théories.»

Encore cette foutue liste ?

« Ah, tu te renfrognes. » se désola-t-elle.

Avais-je parlé à voix haute sans m'en rendre compte ? Décidément, rien ne lui échappait.

« Chaque fois que j'essaie d'en savoir plus sur toi, tu as cette réaction.

-Tu te refermes tout autant que moi si je tente d'en savoir plus sur toi. »

Je marquais un point et elle le savait. Nous détestions tous les deux les questions trop personnelles de l'autre.

« Il faudra bien que l'un de nous deux cède, un jour. » dit-elle, pensive.

Elle se mit à réfléchir. Bella n'était apparemment pas pressée de sortir de ma voiture. Et je n'étais pas du tout pressé de la voir partir non plus. Chaque seconde que je pouvais passer auprès d'elle m'était une bénédiction.

« Et si nous cédions un peu, ce soir ? » déclara-t-elle soudain.

Je n'aimai pas la tournure des choses et j'attendis la suite avec appréhension.

« Passons un marché. Je te pose une question personnelle, juste une, et tu y réponds sans te dérober. Ensuite, tu fais pareil pour moi. »

Je n'aimai vraiment, vraiment pas du tout ça. Peu importe la question la plus personnelle et gênante que je pourrais lui demander, elle n'aurait jamais autant d'importance dramatique et compromettante comparée à la question personnelle que Bella voudrait me poser.

Mais je n'étais pas un couard.

« Ok. »

Son expression devint extatique.

« Je commence. »

Je grommelai mon insatisfaction tandis qu'elle se frottait les mains d'un air malicieux.

« Mh… » Elle tapota son menton, réfléchissant avec sérieux et je damnai son mur mental qui m'empêchait une fois de plus de voir ce qui se passait dans sa tête trop perspicace.

« Bien. J'ai trouvé.

-Je t'écoute. »

Malgré moi, je me tendis et serrai les dents, l'angoisse atteignant son paroxysme.

« Est-ce que ton ancienne vie te manque ? »

Je clignai des yeux plusieurs fois, pas sûr de comprendre ce qu'elle entendait vraiment par ancienne vie. Avait-elle tout découvert ? Savait-elle que je n'étais plus humain désormais ? Mentionnait-elle cette ancienne vie comme un état, une condition que je ne possédais plus puisque j'étais un vampire à présent?

« Mon ancienne vie ? » répétai-je, inquiet.

« Oui, ta vie avec tes vrais parents. »

Oh. Elle parlait de _cette_ ancienne vie. Celle que nous avions inventée pour expliquer mon adoption au monde humain. Quoique… Il y avait du vrai dans cette invention ; j'avais bel et bien été adopté par Carlisle après la mort de mes parents.

De toutes les questions délicates qu'elle aurait pu me poser –pourquoi je connaissais son adresse, pourquoi je ne mangeais jamais, pourquoi j'étais dangereux, pourquoi j'étais à Port Angeles ce soir- Bella avait posé la dernière à laquelle je m'attendais.

« Je ne me souviens pratiquement plus d'eux. » Mais mon ancienne vie me manquait tout de même ; ma mortalité me manquait, mon innocence me manquait… « Carlisle et Esmé ont fait en sorte qu'ils ne me manquent pas. »

Elle discerna la tendresse de ma voix.

« Tu les aimes beaucoup.

-Ils sont merveilleux.

-Mh, donc, ce n'est pas ça… »

De nouveau, elle se fit songeuse.

« Pas ça quoi ?

-Depuis le premier jour, j'ai perçu dans ta voix quelque chose de… » Elle réfléchit encore, comme si elle n'était pas certaine de trouver le mot approprié. « de… mélancolique. Il y a un fond dans ta voix… Que tu ries –fait plutôt rare- ou que tu sois en colère –ça c'est plus fréquent- » dit-elle avec une petite moue taquine « cette touche de mélancolie est toujours là et je m'étais dit que c'était sûrement dû à la perte de tes parents qui t'avait affecté… Apparemment, ce n'est pas ça. Je ne dis pas que tu es insensible à leur disparition, mais cette note constamment triste dans ta voix est causée par autre chose… »

Mélancolique… Bien sûr que je l'étais. Je maudissais mon état, je voyais le monde évoluer alors que je restais figé dans le temps et j'aimais atrocement une personne qui me serait à jamais inaccessible...

Je me croyais pourtant bon comédien. J'étais sûr que, hormis ma famille (et encore, je m'efforçais à chaque instant de ne pas leur montrer mon état d'âme permanent), absolument personne ne me percerait à jour.

Je me perdis dans mes propres pensées, stupéfait. Bella ne cesserait jamais de m'étonner. Elle détenait une capacité d'analyse auditive extrêmement développée et elle était parvenue à déchiffrer un part de moi que personne ne pourrait déceler. Je me sentis inconfortable d'être ainsi mis à nu, si …à découvert. Un sentiment de malaise mêlé bizarrement à la plénitude, le contentement. Cela me fit en quelque sorte beaucoup de bien que cette mélancolie soit perçue par l'élément le plus important de mon existence. À cet instant, je me sentis plus proche d'elle que je ne l'avais jamais été et que je ne serais jamais.

Bella me tira de ma réflexion et se fit espiègle.

« Je trouverai bien ce que c'est. »

Oh non, elle ne le trouverait pas. Je le refusais. Me comprendre, moi, c'était comprendre ce que je représentais vraiment et ça je ne le permettrais pas.

Je n'aimai pas qu'elle s'attarde trop sur mon cas et je changeai de sujet.

« À ton tour. » dis-je, lapidaire.

J'eus un bref ricanement diabolique.

Bella se mordit la lèvre inférieure, pleine de réticence.

« J'ai l'impression de me diriger vers l'échafaud. »

Je trouvai la situation hilarante ; de tout ce que Bella pouvait craindre de moi, c'était une seule question de ma part qui l'inquiétait.

Je méditai quelques secondes et puisai une question dans les innombrables énigmes irrésolues à son sujet.

« J'y suis: pourquoi tu dis que Debussy t'a sauvé ? »

Ses yeux s'agrandirent.

« Et pas de dérobade. » la prévins-je.

Elle se tordit les mains d'un geste nerveux. Elle ne me répondit pas tout de suite et je compris qu'elle ne savait pas trop de quelle façon présenter sa réponse. Je me demandai pourquoi et cela me rendit encore plus curieux.

« Eh bien… » débuta-t-elle, incertaine.

Bella inspira, comme pour se donner du courage. La curiosité fut aussitôt remplacée par une profonde perplexité. Je n'avais pourtant pas l'impression d'avoir posé une question à ce point gênante. Qu'est-ce qui lui demandait un si grand courage ?

« Je n'ai pas toujours pris les choses du bon côté. » amorça-t-elle, résolue. « J'assume et j'accepte ce que je suis aujourd'hui, mais au début j'ai eu du mal… »

Hésitation.

« Quand ma vue a diminué et que j'ai fini par comprendre que mon état serait permanent, je l'ai… très mal pris. J'ai fait une sorte de… dépression qui m'a poussé à faire un truc complètement stupide. »

Elle se frotta les mains de plus belle et ce ne fut qu'à cet instant que je remarquai que ce n'était pas vraiment ses mains qu'elle frottait frénétiquement, mais plutôt l'intérieur de ses poignets. Je constatai pour la première fois avec horreur de très vieilles cicatrices au niveau des veines. Bella les frictionnait inconsciemment comme si elle avait pu les faire disparaître.

Je m'étais promis de toujours la protéger et j'étais prêt à anéantir quiconque lui voudrait du mal. Or, je découvrais que Bella avait voulu se faire du mal à elle-même.

Je tombai dans un état de totale incompréhension. Je fus en même temps fou furieux.

Elle avait perdu la vue, mais avait toujours son âme au moins ! Pourquoi vouloir achever une vie pour si peu ? Perdre la vue, c'était tellement peu de choses comparé à la perte de son humanité. Je ne compris pas ce désir d'en finir, cette dépression. Comment pouvait-on envisager volontairement de renoncer au don si précieux qu'est la vie, une vie pure, une vie avec une âme ?

Je m'imaginai pendant une seconde atroce un scénario où le destin aurait voulu que Bella parvienne à ses fins. Certes, je n'aurais jamais connu son odeur traîtresse, mais je n'aurais jamais connu non plus cet état de pure béatitude, de doux enchantement et de sérénité qu'elle m'avait fait connaître malgré elle. J'aurais continué à sillonner le monde, croyant me suffire à moi-même alors qu'en fait je serais inconsciemment en quête de ma lune pour éclairer ma nuit éternelle. Une lune que je ne trouverais jamais parce qu'elle s'était déjà éteinte…

Bella poursuivit sans prendre conscience que j'étais furibond.

« Heureusement, on m'a arrêté à temps. Après cette bêtise, on m'a envoyé dans un centre spécial de rééducation et c'est là-bas que j'ai entendu Debussy pour la première fois. J'ai enfin compris qu'il y avait de multiples façons de _voir_. À partir du moment où j'ai réalisé ça, je me suis prise en main. C'est pour ça que je dis qu'il m'a sauvé. Voilà. »

On n'entendit pas un son dans la Volvo pendant une longue minute.

« Mhh, je n'aurais pas dû proposer ce petit jeu de questions. » déclara-t-elle enfin. « C'était une mauvaise idée. Désolée. »

Je me ressaisis. J'étais furieux, mais content d'en avoir appris un peu plus sur elle.

« Pas si mauvaise que ça.»

Tout ce que j'espérais c'est que plus jamais, ô grand jamais, de telles envies funestes ne lui traversent l'esprit désormais.

Je la contemplai à nouveau ; toujours ce visage délicat, pâle et serein… Non, je n'avais rien à craindre. Bella avait changé. Elle reconnaissait elle-même avoir commis une grave erreur. Debussy lui avait vraiment ouvert les yeux… dans tous les sens du terme. Et je fus reconnaissant encore une fois envers ce compositeur.

Elle retira mon manteau et me le tendit. Je le récupérai, mais je ne le revêtis pas. Son odeur avait imprégné le vêtement et ce n'était pas le moment de m'envelopper de son parfum alors qu'elle se trouvait si près de moi. Le monstre allait vouloir trouver la source de ce parfum, je le sentais. Plus tard je me permettrais de humer le vêtement. Je m'en servirais comme exercice de contrôle.

Ses doigts incertains trouvèrent la poignée de la portière.

« On se voit Lundi. Merci encore pour tout. »

« Attends. » l'interrompis-je. « Que vas-tu dire à ton père ?

-Que j'ai passé une excellente journée en compagnie d'Angela.

-Tu ne lui diras vraiment rien à propos de … ces types ?

-Inutile d'alarmer la cavalerie. Le pire a été évité, c'est ce qui compte. »

Dommage… Connaissant l'attitude protectrice du père, je fus certain qu'il utiliserait tous les moyens dont dispose un chef de police pour retracer les agresseurs et les mettre à l'ombre pour un bon bout de temps.

Bella l'aurait sans doute prévenu si elle avait su jusqu'à quel point ces humains étaient perfides. Mais elle savait seulement qu'ils étaient des malfaiteurs, pas des assassins.

Je comptais sur le père pour s'occuper de ces types impunis, mais j'allais devoir me débrouiller autrement. Pas de la manière sanglante que j'aurais voulu, ce ne serait malheureusement pas aussi jouissif. Néanmoins, je n'allais pas laisser ces créatures en liberté, attendant qu'une autre Bella tombe sur leur chemin.

Je reportai attention à ma voisine, désireux qu'elle médite sur certaines choses. Elle voulait minimiser son agression ? Soit. Mais elle ne devait pas me minimiser, moi.

« Sais-tu seulement jusqu'où j'étais prêt à aller si tu ne m'avais pas arrêté ?

-Ils auraient passé un sale quart d'heure, je n'en doute pas.

-Plus que ça, Bella. Je les aurais annihilé. Je voulais leur mort. Et pas au sens figuré ; je désirais _vraiment _leur mort. »

J'avais articulé lentement les derniers mots pour qu'elle comprenne toute l'étendue de mes instincts meurtriers.

Bella pencha la tête de côté, le regard étréci.

« Essaierais-tu encore une fois de me mettre en garde contre toi ? »

Sans attendre ma réponse, elle enchaîna : « De toute façon, c'est trop tard.

-Trop tard ? »

Elle eut un sourire timide, puis haussa les épaules. Elle saisit pour de bon la portière et sortit, me laissant sur ma faim.

« Bonne nuit, Edward. À lundi.

-À Lundi. » dis-je, pris au dépourvu.

La portière se referma et Bella gagna le seuil de sa maison.

« À tout à l'heure, plutôt. » murmurai-je en jetant un regard vers la fenêtre de sa chambre.

_**À suivre**_

* * *

_Mhh, vous savez, je suis très touchée par vos commentaires, mais j'ai l'impression que certaines d'entre vous n'ont pas lu Midnight Sun, je me trompe ? Vous m'accordez plus de crédit que je n'en mérite. Midnight Sun est la toile de fond de mon histoire, le squelette. Moi j'ai mis ma propre chair autour de ce squelette (excusez l'analogie anatomique), mais reste que la base vient de Meyer. Donc c'est plutôt à elle que devrait revenir ces touchantes éloges. Je ne dis pas d'arrêter vos commentaires, hein, huhu. Mais je voulais juste mettre les choses au point, que les lecteurs sachent bien que ma version de ce POV Edward est directement liée à celle de Midnight Sun._

_Merci pour votre soutien continuel et votre appréciation, toujours très émouvant à lire._

_Zénith ; Je suis… disons… trop paresseuse pour inventer une histoire qui m'appartienne. Je préfère me rabattre sur des œuvres qui existent déjà pour m'adonner à cette passion qu'est l'écriture. Pour moi, ça reste un hobby, tout simplement. Un jour, peut-être que l'envie de façonner mon propre récit surviendra… qui sait. En attendant, j'écris cette fic avec beaucoup de plaisir et je te remercie d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser ce message fort motivant. Ça ne peut que me pousser à me donner à fond pour la suite. Merci._


	7. Pas de deux

**Chapitre 7**

**Pas de deux**

Avant de la retrouver dans sa chambre, je regagnai le manoir. Je ne rentrai pas immédiatement dans l'allée. Je restai dans ma voiture, pris mon manteau porté toute la soirée par Bella et déverrouillai mes conduits naseaux. Je m'autorisai à sentir le vêtement.

_Ressens cette brûlure. Supporte-la, endure-la. _

La douleur et la souffrance ne s'estompèrent pas, mais je la tolérai plus facilement. Plus je m'exercerais, plus ce serait aisé. Je savais que je pouvais me contrôler, je savais que je pouvais museler le monstre. Le tout était d'apprendre à ne plus désirer ce parfum, ce sang, mais à l'apprécier pour ce qu'il était ; un fluide qui permettait à Bella d'exister, un fluide qui représentait la vie, _sa _vie.

Bientôt, je pourrais répéter l'exercice dans la chambre de Bella, mais pas cette nuit. Je devais y aller doucement.

Satisfait de cet entraînement, je pris la direction du garage. Rosalie était en train de s'amuser sur la M3 et je garai ma Volvo tout près de son bolide.

« Je t'ai amené du boulot.»

Elle se redressa dans un mouvement souple, un cylindre dans la main. Une poupée mécano ; vision toujours comique. Rosalie adorait rafistoler les voitures et j'avais de quoi la tenir occupée pour ce soir. Je lui désignai ma portière dépourvue de fenêtre et tout de suite son œil d'expert en la matière analysa la situation.

« C'est bousillé de l'intérieure. Je vais carrément devoir changer la portière.

-Fais au mieux. Tu mettras les réparations sur mon compte. »

Elle se frotta les mains, ravie d'avoir un petit défi à relever. Mais ses pensées étaient tout de même intriguées ; je n'avais jamais d'accident.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-J'ai … tapoté la vitre un peu trop fort. »

Je la laissai sur ces vagues explications. Elle haussa les épaules et secoua la tête, agacée, avant de se mettre au travail.

Alice était revenue de chasse et m'attendait, assise dans l'escalier.

« Salut, petite sœur. »

Je lui ébouriffai les cheveux.

« Je la veux jaune.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux jaune ?

-Tu vas bientôt vouloir m'offrir une coupée sport italienne pour me remercier de t'avoir prévenu à temps. »

Je m'esclaffai à son petit sourire espiègle de lilliputienne. Je devais effectivement beaucoup à Alice. Sans elle, Bella croupirait au fond d'une ruelle lugubre et…

Repenser à ce qui aurait pu se produire me replongea dans ma furie.

« _Tout doux. C'est fini, maintenant. J'ai dit à Carlisle de préparer sa trousse. Il ne sait pas pourquoi, mais je lui ai dit que tu lui expliquerais._

-Merci, Alice. »

Elle avait vu mes intentions.

Carlisle attendait dans sa bibliothèque et lorsque je lui relatai les derniers événements, il se montra perplexe.

« _Vraiment incroyable. Je n'aurais jamais cru cela possible._ Elle t'a… vraiment arrêté, Edward ? »

Je m'attendais à ce qu'il me pose des questions sur les types à trouver, sur la manière pacifique –trop pacifique pour moi- dont nous allions nous y prendre pour que justice soit rendue, mais je ne suspectais pas qu'il s'attarde sur la façon dont mes… intentions avaient été interrompues.

« Oui, elle m'a arrêté dans mon élan. »

Des souvenirs affluèrent dans son esprit et je saisis la raison de son étonnement. Carlisle se rappelait une certaine époque où il avait tenté de me dissuader de mener une vie non végétarienne. Rien ne m'avait arrêté. J'étais trop rebelle. Il avait essayé plusieurs fois de me raisonner. Il m'avait même suivi dans mes déplacements et cherché à s'interposer entre mes prochaines victimes et moi. Rien n'y avait fait. Aucune parole sage, aucun discours de compassion de Carlisle ne m'avait ouvert les yeux et j'avais attaqué sans plus me soucier de rien d'autre qu'étancher ma soif meurtrière.

« Réalises-tu ce que la fille Swan est parvenue à faire ? _Là où j'avais échoué, elle a réussi… C'est extraordinaire. _» pensa-t-il, songeur, en me scrutant.

Pour avoir tenté lui-même de le faire, il savait que personne ne pouvait m'arrêter une fois que j'étais lancé. Et il trouva étrange que la fille au parfum enivrant ait réussi à me stopper. J'aurais très bien pu dévier l'attaque et m'en prendre à Bella. Nous rentrions en transe lorsque nous chassions et cette transe nous empêchait de distinguer nos proies des non-proies.

Je savais pourquoi Bella avait pu m'arrêter. Je l'aimais atrocement, elle exerçait sur moi un pouvoir qui surpassait mes instincts vampires –du moins jusqu'à un certain point, toutefois Carlisle l'ignorait et ses pensées se firent soupçonneuses, spéculatives. Il commençait à comprendre ce qui m'arrivait.

Il ne demanda pas de confirmation à ses suppositions. Carlisle était conscient que j'en parlerais de ma propre initiative lorsque je serais prêt.

Il reprit le fil de la conversation.

« Tu tiens vraiment à ce que ces hommes soient punis ?

-Oui. »

Je savais que Carlisle me suivrait ce soir, mais il tenait à me mettre en garde, à rationaliser la situation.

« Les dons que nous confère notre condition ne doivent pas interférer dans le monde des humains, Edward. Nous devons laisser le monde évoluer tel qu'il doit l'être… Si nous commençons à intervenir à chaque fois qu'un criminel sera en liberté, nous ne ferons bientôt plus que ça. Des hommes de cette trempe, il y en a malheureusement des tas. Je sais que nous improviser justicier ce soir part d'une bonne intention, mais qu'est-ce qui m'assure que cela ne deviendra pas une habitude ? Nous ne devons pas y prendre goût. Tôt ou tard, nous finirions par nous croire supérieur, voire même par penser que les humains sont incapables de se préserver eux-mêmes de ce genre d'individu. Il faut avoir confiance en l'humain ; ces hommes finiront par être attrapés un jour ou l'autre. »

Carlisle avait raison. Carlisle avait toujours raison. Pour n'importe quelle autre victime, j'aurais été désolé et frustré, ce qui ne m'aurait pas empêché de passer mon chemin. Mais parce qu'ils avaient choisi Bella, je ne pouvais pas me montrer rationnel et impartial. C'était au-dessus de mes forces.

« Juste une fois, je tiens à faire une exception et …accélérer le processus de leur capture ; donner un coup de pouce aux autorités humaines.

-Parce qu'il s'agit de Bella Swan, n'est-ce pas ? »

Bien que formulée à l'interrogative, c'était une affirmation.

Je hochai la tête, mais fuis son regard analyseur.

Carlisle n'en demanda pas davantage. Il sourit simplement et déposa une main paternelle sur mon épaule.

« Allons nous occuper de ces hommes. »

Je guidai Carlisle et tout fut terminé avant minuit. Justice était rendue. Les autorités humaines allaient les trouver et ces types paieraient. Ils avaient tous déjà un casier judiciaire extrêmement chargé et on les recherchait depuis un certain temps. Nous avions déposé discrètement leurs corps drogués aux somnifères à l'entrée du poste de police de Port Angeles. Enfin, Carlisle s'en était chargé. Moi je m'étais contenté de localiser leurs esprits. Si je m'approchais trop d'eux, je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir me retenir de les achever.

Notre mission accomplie, je laissai mon père rentrer à la maison et je terminai ma nuit avec Bella. La voir dormir si paisiblement me rassura, me calma, m'apaisa. Je rivai mon regard à ce corps endormi, abandonné aux rêves et au repos. Je l'enviai cette nuit-là. J'aurais voulu reposer mon esprit également. Je pensais encore à ma vengeance inassouvie, à ce qui aurait pu se produire et j'aurais voulu être en mesure de tout oublier dans les méandres du sommeil.

Au levé du soleil, je m'éloignai de la région. Je ne pouvais plus rester auprès de Bella sans prendre le risque de me faire repérer et je craignais de retomber dans ma transe meurtrière si je ne pouvais m'accrocher à son visage pour me calmer. Je tenais donc à partir loin pour ne pas être tenté de retourner à Port Angeles et en finir avec ces crapules…

Après m'être assuré que Bella passerait son dimanche bien sagement à la maison à étudier (c'était idiot d'être constamment inquiet pour elle, comme si elle allait avoir d'autres ennuis rien qu'en mettant un pied dehors, mais je ne pus rien faire pour combattre cette inquiétude), je me permis de concrétiser mes projets de la veille ; apprendre le braille musical. Je me dirigeai vers Aberdeen et trouvai de quoi satisfaire ma curiosité. A la fin de la journée, ce langage n'eut plus de secrets pour moi. J'avais même appris le braille mathématique.

Je savais que c'était indiscret, mais j'eus envie de déchiffrer les compositions de Bella. Je voulais connaître son style, ses inspirations, ses influences. J'accueillis avec gratitude le moment où elle se coucha et s'endormit. Je retrouvai ma place habituelle au pied du lit et la contemplai longuement avant de me tourner vers les multiples feuilles qui jonchaient toujours son bureau. Je regardai la série de points en relief et commençai à décrypter les notes.

J'étudiai une partition en particulier et j'en restai bouche bée d'ébahissement. Bella était une compositrice douée. Très douée. J'étais d'autant plus étonné qu'il n'y avait aucun instrument dans la maison. Elle avait donc tout composé sans aucun support musical. Son morceau était complexe, inédit, du jamais vu. Il avait été clairement destiné pour être joué au piano. Et pas n'importe quel piano ; un de huit octaves, 97 touches, un modèle très rare. Par une drôle de coïncidence –en fait, non, c'était probablement voulu- c'était aussi le seul modèle qui permettait d'interpréter fidèlement les œuvres de Debussy. Ironie du hasard, ce modèle je le possédais dans le salon du manoir…

Je relus plusieurs fois la partition, commençai à relier les notes ensemble et à imaginer la mélodie s'écouler. Je jetai un œil à Bella, endormie paisiblement, tandis que les cordes du piano vibraient dans ma tête. Ce morceau lui correspondait vraiment bien. C'était une litanie douce, tout en subtilité et en limpidité. Je perçus un fond grave, quelque peu triste et amer caché dans le courant harmonieux et candide de la mélodie. Le morceau se suffisait à lui-même, mais j'eus la nette impression qu'il était inachevé, incomplet. Il y manquait quelque chose que je ne sus pas nommer. Pourtant, la composition était florissante, les silences aux bons endroits, les amplifications bien intégrées, les rythmes fluides et bien enchaînés… Non, ce morceau était complet, mais mes doigts commencèrent tout de même à me démanger. Ils jouèrent tout seuls sur des touches imaginaires. Un autre air se forma dans mon esprit, prenant sa source de la composition de Bella. Un air que je ne comprenais pas, mais il était là, dans ma tête. Il s'imposa à moi, tout bonnement. C'était une musique bigarrée, mystérieuse, mais j'avais le sentiment qu'elle pouvait parachever ce que Bella avait déjà fait.

Imaginer l'air dans ma tête ne me suffit bientôt plus. Je voulais jouer. J'avais besoin de jouer.

Je quittai ma lune et retournai à la maison. Je me rendis directement devant mon Bösendorfer. Je scrutai le clavier, incertain. Ce devait faire une bonne décennie que je n'avais touché mon instrument. Je n'avais pas joué depuis très longtemps. Je n'étais jamais d'humeur, jamais dans un état de créateur... jusqu'à cette nuit.

Je pris place sur le banc et testai quelques touches. Il n'était pas désaccordé. Esmé espérait toujours en secret que je m'y remettrais et elle veillait à ce que mon piano soit toujours prêt, juste au cas où.

J'eus une pensée pleine de reconnaissance et d'affection envers ma mère et laissai courir pour de bon mes doigts sur le clavier. Ce ne fut qu'en entendant les cordes vibrer que je réalisai que jouer m'avait terriblement manqué. Je me remémorai la composition de Bella, mais ne la jouai pas. Je ne m'en sentis pas le droit. C'était _sa_ composition, _son_ morceau. Il lui appartenait. C'était elle. Les deux étaient indissociables et j'aurais eu l'impression de lui voler une partie de son âme si mes doigts s'étaient appropriés les notes. Je me servis plutôt du morceau pour façonner celui qui flottait dans ma tête. Je sentis sa teneur naître au bout de mes doigts et le piano lui rendit justice. Bientôt, le morceau fut terminé et il se buta à une fin abrupte et sinistre. J'aurais voulu lui trouver un autre dénouement, mais je ne pouvais aller à l'encontre de mon instinct de musicien. Le crescendo de la dernière octave ne pouvait mener qu'à cette fin brutale. Je rejouai ma création une nouvelle fois, espérant que mon imagination dévierait sur un chemin plus gai, mais je ne pus rien y faire ; cette fin s'imposait, fatale, et ne pouvait être modifiée. En rejouant, j'eus la même impression qu'avec le morceau de Bella : lui aussi était complet, mais il y régnait un sentiment de vide, comme s'il lui manquait quelque chose.

Inlassablement, je jouai ma nouvelle création et je perdis toute notion de l'environnement extérieur. J'avais les yeux fermés, concentré, égaré dans ma mélodie, dans ces notes déclamatoires, au diapason de mon état d'esprit. Ce ne fut qu'au moment où six pensées intriguées et questionneuses m'entourèrent que je m'interrompis.

J'ouvris les yeux, avec la sensation de revenir de très loin, d'un monde où rien n'était palpable. J'eus du mal à reprendre pied dans la réalité, mais je finis par me rendre compte que toute ma famille entourait le piano.

Je lus en eux l'étonnement ; ils savaient que je n'avais plus le cœur à jouer depuis longtemps. Ils avaient écouté la nature du morceau, sa passion et sa mélancolie qui traduisaient mon état d'esprit. Ils comprirent que quelque chose chez moi avait changé, que cette musique avait été provoquée par une émotions très puissante.

Il était temps que je dise la vérité. Jouer m'avait en quelque sorte trahi.

Alice quêta mon accord et je clignai des yeux en signe d'assentiment. Je ne savais pas comment l'annoncer et je fus reconnaissant envers ma sœur de s'en charger.

« Il l'aime. »

Pas besoin de prononcer son nom pour deviner de qui il s'agissait. Tout le monde savait que je me comportais de façon étrange avec elle depuis un certain temps. Je vis dans leur tête mon attitude des dernières semaines associée à la révélation d'Alice.

« C'est pas vrai ? ! » s'écria Rosalie.

Le reste de ma famille adopta différents degrés de surprise.

« Edward, amoureux de l'humaine ? » fit Jasper, incrédule.

Emmett prit la chose avec humour.

« Quoi ? C'est ça qui se passe ? Bonne chance mon vieux ! » Et il éclata de son rire tonitruant.

Carlisle voyait se confirmer ses soupçons.

« C'est bien ce que je croyais.

-Tomber amoureux de la fille qu'il a sauvée ? » dit ma mère. « Une humaine… »

C'était typique d'Esmé de la voir comme la fille que j'avais sauvée et non comme ma potentielle victime. Ses pensées retournèrent et retournèrent l'idée, la considérant sous tous les points de vue possibles d'une mère qui voulait le bonheur de son fils. Et elle en conclut finalement que, humaine ou non, si Bella pouvait me sortir de mon état de solitude chronique, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Mais elle ne savait rien de mes projets : je resterais bel et bien un esseulé, car je ne comptais pas impliquer Bella dans ce que j'avais découvert sur mes sentiments.

Rosalie ramenait comme d'habitude la situation à sa petite personne. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser encore au peu d'intérêt que j'avais montré à son égard quand Carlisle avait voulu que nous... nous rapprochions l'un de l'autre. Elle n'en revenait pas que j'aie levé le nez sur elle pour choisir presque un siècle plus tard une humaine et je grognai lorsqu'elle verbalisa ses dernières pensées.

« Edward, amoureux d'une humaine infirme… Tu ne sais vraiment plus à quoi occuper ton temps, ma parole. »

Jasper considéra la nouvelle de son esprit pratique inébranlable. Je vis le cheminement de son raisonnement et je sortis de mes gonds.

« NON ! Ça ne se passera pas comme ça ! Elle restera humaine !»

Ma famille comprit l'idée non formulée de Jasper.

Emmett haussa les épaules et approuva.

« Ça règlerait beaucoup de problèmes si tu laissais Carlisle s'en occuper : tu l'aurais pour l'éternité et plus de danger que tu veuilles la tuer. Tu serais même son héros puisque tu l'aurais guéri de sa maladie. Elle t'aimera tout de suite pour ça, elle te tombera dans les bras. »

Je claquai des dents et mes poings me démangèrent. L'insouciance et la désinvolture de Emmett m'étaient d'ordinaire rafraîchissantes, mais pas cette fois.

« Bella ne voudrait jamais recouvrir la vue au prix de sa mortalité ! Je ne lui prendrai pas sa vie dans un geste aussi égoïste que celui de la vouloir à mes côtés pour l'éternité ! »

Une part insidieuse de moi trouvait l'idée d'Emmett séduisante et je me haïs d'avoir seulement pu y songer. Non, jamais je ne ferais subir à mon seul amour le même destin que moi. C'était trop cruel.

Carlisle secoua lentement la tête en signe de désapprobation. « Jamais je n'arracherais à sa famille une enfant innocente, jeune, aveugle, mais en parfaite santé pour en faire une des nôtres. Notre état est une option de dernier recours, pas un choix de vie. » dit-il, s'adressant à Emmett et Jasper.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules et se tourna vers moi.

« Et si tu la laissais choisir?

-Elle ne choisira rien du tout, car je ne compte absolument pas lui imposer ce choix ni la mettre au courant sur nous, encore moins sur la nature de mes sentiments à son égard. »

Esmé fut soudain déçue : « Tu ne lui diras rien ? Oh, Edward… » Elle avait compris que cet amour resterait secret et impayé de retour.

« Je n'attends rien de Bella. Je n'ai pas le droit de boulverser son existence. Je n'ai pas le droit de lui révéler ce que je suis ni ce que je ressens. Je préfère qu'elle m'ignore plutôt qu'elle ait peur. »

Je considérai ma famille un instant avant de baisser les yeux sur mon clavier. Curieusement, les touches noires et blanches me semblèrent très symboliques. La vie me paraissait ainsi ; noire et blanche. Moi noir, elle blanche. «Rien ne changera. »

Étant tous en couple, chacun d'eux s'imagina vivre dans l'ignorance de leur autre partenaire et je perçus leur souffrance à la puissance 6. Ils ne pourraient vivre loin de leur amour, mais moi je n'avais pas le choix, celle que mon cœur mort avait choisie m'était inaccessible. Une relation utopique. Ma famille savait que mes sentiments ne changeraient jamais, car eux aussi étaient liés par un fil invisible incassable à l'être qu'ils avaient choisi pour compagne ou compagnon. Un lien qui ne disparaîtrait jamais. Les vampires étaient ainsi ; s'ils pouvaient être atteint par ce sentiment, si une personne arrivait à toucher leur cœur mort, c'était pour l'éternité. Nous ne pouvions aimer qu'une fois et cet amour était d'une puissance indestructible, sans limite, un sentiment exacerbé à son paroxysme. Ce pouvait être très doux… et très destructeur.

Je vis dans les pensées de ma famille ce qu'ils craignaient ; ils me perdraient dans un avenir proche. Trop proche pour un vampire. Ils savaient très bien que je ne survivrais pas au trépas de Bella. Ils savaient ce que je ferais si elle venait à mourir de maladie ou de vieillesse. Cette perspective les attrista et j'en fus tout aussi malheureux, car je les aimais et je ne voulais pas les accabler. Mais ils étaient bien placés pour savoir qu'on ne survit pas à un amour perdu. Carlisle, Jasper et Emmett chercheraient à se détruire s'ils perdaient leur compagne et Esmé, Alice et Rosalie ne survivraient pas non plus à la disparition de leur partenaire d'éternité. Ils savaient tous ce qui m'attendait…

Mon destin était cependant scellé. Certains l'acceptèrent, d'autres espérèrent un avenir moins funeste et d'autres se montrèrent frustrés. Rosalie et Jasper en voulurent à cette humaine qui avait ravi mon cœur, car elle finirait par mourir tôt ou tard et je disparaîtrais avec elle. Esmé serait inconsolable et, tel un effet domino, le reste de la famille tomberait et se disperserait. Est-ce qu'Alice pouvait voir aussi loin ? Voir le jour où Bella rendrait son dernier souffle, annonçant le début de la fin de notre clan ?

Penser à la future mort de Bella me donna presque la nausée. Non, finalement, je ne voulais pas qu'elle voie ça, mais elle perçut autre chose…

Alice, qui se montrait mélancolique, fut tout à coup perdue dans ses visions et bientôt elle laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise. Elle me fit alors voir une image qui me coupa le souffle. Bella et elle étaient ensemble, bras dessus, bras dessous. Et souriaient. La peau blanchâtre de ma sœur contrastait avec le teint pâle de Bella. Le plus étrange dans cette vision fut que Bella ne parut pas le moins de monde dégoûtée par les bras froids d'Alice qui l'entouraient affectueusement.

« Moi aussi je vais l'aimer, à ma façon. Ça se concrétise. Peu importe dans quel sens votre relation va évoluer, nous serons amies. Sera-t-elle au courant de ce que nous sommes ? Ça je l'ignore encore, mais nous serons de vraies amies et je l'aimerai. »

Amies ?

Comment une telle chose pouvait arriver ?

Je me rappelai le sourire franc de Bella lorsque Alice l'avait salué à la cantine. Elle l'avait apprécié… Était-ce annonciateur d'une future amitié ?

L'humeur de Jasper changea presque automatiquement. Il ne pouvait détester ce que Alice chérirait.

Rosalie se montrait toujours pleine d'animosité. Pour elle, Bella serait l'élément déclencheur qui décimerait notre famille, qu'elle soit amie ou non avec Alice.

Esmé eut un regain d'espoir. À son avis, si Alice et Bella devenaient amies, c'est que j'y serais pour quelque chose. Elle fut certaine que Bella allait d'une manière ou d'une autre faire partie de mon environnement immédiat, ou plutôt, qu'elle en aurait conscience, car Bella faisait déjà partie de mon environnement, elle y était fondue, intégrée, et ce à jamais. Seulement, elle l'ignorait encore.

Emmett s'imaginait déjà faire des grimaces horrifiantes devant son visage sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

Carlisle étudiait les possibilités. Pour n'importe quel autre être humain, il se serait montré réticent à ce que Bella soit trop proche de nous, mais il la savait digne de confiance puisqu'elle avait gardé le secret sur les circonstances surnaturelles entourant son sauvetage. Sa réflexion me parut presque intéressante. Elle ne saurait jamais rien de notre secret, ça je me l'étais juré. Mais nous pouvions nous permettre d'être plus près d'elle que n'importe qui puisqu'elle n'était pas en mesure de nous voir agir. Nous pouvions… omettre certaines choses, contourner la vérité tout en restant honnêtes. Je pouvais me permettre de… NON. Je ne devais rien me permettre.

« J'attendrai que tu te décides avant de l'approcher. » dit tranquillement Alice.

« Que je décide quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas trop à vrai dire. Je dois juste… attendre. C'est tout ce qui est clair en ce moment. Le reste est dans le brouillard. C'est tellement mystérieux tout ce qui t'entoure. Tout est nébuleux, il y a toutes sortes de directions devant toi. Tu es à un carrefour. »

Ces multiples chemins, je les vis dans sa tête, mais n'osai pas trop explorer, de peur de m'embrouiller et être encore plus confus que je ne l'étais déjà.

Esmé s'approcha et caressa ma joue d'un geste tendre. « Sois prudent, Edward. »

Par prudent, je savais que ma mère ne faisait pas allusion au risque de tuer Bella. Elle m'imposait la prudence avec mon cœur, mes sentiments. Je ne devais pas me rendre plus malheureux que je ne l'étais déjà.

Et pourtant, c'était ce qui m'attendait, non ?

L'aube se pointa. Une autre semaine à jouer l'humain allait commencer. Ma famille se dispersa, plus ou moins encore remuée par la nouvelle. L'état général de leurs esprits se résumait à l'attente et à l'espérance ; ils attendraient de voir de quelle manière la situation allait évoluer et ils espéraient, peu importe la tournure des choses, que tout ne se terminerait pas comme mon morceau de musique ; brutalement et tristement.

Ce matin-là, je voulus modifier ma routine, y apporter un certain changement. Je n'allai pas inspecter la route de Bella. Mu par une impulsion soudaine, je décidai de me présenter à sa porte à l'heure de son départ. Pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas, pour une fois, l'accompagner autrement qu'en cachette ?

Quand Bella sortit, munie de sa canne, je m'annonçai doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer.

« Edward ?

-On fait un bout de chemin ensemble ? » lui proposai-je sans autre forme de salutation.

Elle ne me demanda pas ce que je faisais dans le coin alors que ma maison se trouvait à l'autre bout de la ville ni pourquoi je tenais à marcher puisque j'avais une voiture. Bella m'accueillit simplement avec un sourire ravi qui me chavira. Elle était contente que je sois là, que je ne me borne plus à nos entretiens en bio et sur l'heure du midi.

Je me réjouis en silence que Bella, malgré tout ce qu'elle pouvait craindre de moi, cherche tout de même encore ma compagnie. Je devais accepter avec grâce tout ce qu'elle pouvait me donner d'elle et son amitié, sincère et vrai, était sans doute ce que je pouvais attendre de plus précieux de sa part, même si l'amoureux transi en moi aspirait à davantage.

Nous marchâmes côte à côte. Nous ne parlâmes pas de l'incident du weekend bien qu'il hantait l'ambiance. Ce qui s'était passé à Port Angeles avait amené notre relation à un stade différent. Pas intime, mais tout ce qui s'était passé durant cette soirée nous avait rapproché. Ou du moins j'aimai le croire.

Comme toujours, notre principal sujet de conversation fut la musique. Nous discutions à bâtons rompus et, tout en argumentant, j'inspectai notre trajet, mine de rien. Je surveillais du coin de l'œil ses pas, m'assurant que rien ne lui fasse obstacle.

Notre arrivée au lycée ne passa pas inaperçu. On avait encore du mal à imaginer Edward Cullen et Bella Swan s'entretenir ensemble.

« Est-ce que Angela est dans le coin ? » me demanda-t-elle, tout à coup.

Je cherchai son esprit sans détacher mes yeux de son visage.

« Elle est près de son casier, pourquoi ?

-Je dois discuter avec elle du concours de sciences et, surtout, je dois m'excuser de lui avoir faussé compagnie samedi soir. » dit-elle, mi-figue, mi-raisin. « À tout à l'heure. »

_À tout à l'heure._ J'aimai ces mots, présages d'un prochain échange, d'une prochaine proximité, d'un autre moment –autre que ceux où je l'accompagnais en pensées- où je pourrais être près d'elle. Je guettais anxieusement le jour où Bella ne me dirait plus ces mots, où, pour une raison très justifiée, elle en aurait assez de fréquenter l'étrange Cullen incapable de dire la vérité sur ce qu'il était vraiment. J'osai espérer que ce jour ne viendrait jamais.

Elle me quitta et je tâchai de ne pas me sentir ridiculement abandonné. Après tout, Angela était aussi son amie, l'une des rares personnes à avoir créé des liens avec Bella. Je ne devais pas entraver ça.

Je me rendis à mon cours d'anglais tout en écoutant leurs retrouvailles. Angela était consternée, voire même impressionnée que son amie ait passé son samedi soir en ma compagnie. Elle se demandait comment Bella faisait pour me parler sans être intimidée, mais ne le dit pas à voix haute.

Elles échangèrent des banalités sur le bal à venir et sur le concours de sciences, puis Angela posa une question qui me rendit curieux.

« Alors, avant que tu tombes sur Edward ce samedi, avais-tu pu trouver ce fameux livre que tu cherchais tant ? »

La mine de Bella s'assombrit.

« Non, il n'était pas encore disponible.

-Dommage. »

La cloche sonna et je n'en sus pas plus.

Pourquoi Bella semblait si déçue d'être revenue bredouille ? Elle ne m'avait pas donné cette impression en évoquant ce livre samedi soir, mais elle était peut-être trop préoccupée par l'agression –ou plutôt par mon élan meurtrier- à ce moment-là.

Je quêtai quelque information dans l'esprit d'Angela, mais elle ne savait rien de l'oeuvre en question. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est que ce livre venait tout juste de paraître et que Bella voulait vraiment se le procurer.

J'attendis avec impatience le deuxième cours de l'avant-midi : biologie.

« Quel livre cherchais-tu ? »

Surprise.

Bella était habituée à ce que j'aille droit au but sans préambule. Mais se demandait-elle si j'avais écouté sa conversation avec Angela ? Somme toute, j'aurais pu me souvenir qu'elle m'avait parlé de ce bouquin samedi soir et que c'était une coïncidence si Angela l'avait mentionné plus tôt.

Mhh… Non. Bella était trop maligne pour croire aux coïncidences. Elle ajouterait sans doute cela à sa _liste personnelle_, mais dans la mesure où elle savait déjà que j'étais… hors du commun, je ne me préoccupai plus des conséquences. Après tout, ses théories ne pouvaient pas mener au vampirisme. Les indices que j'avais inconsciemment laissé tomber étaient trop vagues, trop vastes, pour que Bella soit amenée sur cette voie.

« Le dernier livre de Jacques Arago. » dit-elle, la surprise passée. « En fait, ce bouquin a été écrit il y a plus d'un siècle, mais on vient à peine de le découvrir. »

Arago… J'avais occupé de nombreuses nuits au cours des dernières décennies à lire toutes sortes de romans, de tous les genres possibles, et cet auteur me disait quelque chose. À mon souvenir, c'était un dramaturge aveugle et un explorateur.

Je souris. Pas étonnant que Bella cherche ses œuvres ; ce devait être pour elle un homme très inspirant.

« Je ne l'ai pas trouvé, mais j'aurais dû m'y attendre.

-Ah bon ?

-C'est un bouquin trop récent pour exister déjà en livre audiocassette ou en braille. Ça peut prendre parfois jusqu'à un an avant qu'une nouveauté littéraire soit disponible pour des gens comme moi. Et dans ce cas précis, je doute même qu'on l'adapte un jour. C'est un auteur trop peu connu. D'ordinaire, seuls les livres les plus en demande sont traduits. Moi j'ai des goûts trop… hors de la masse. »

Ce n'était qu'un livre, une distraction, un loisir, un truc sans importance, mais la déception clairement visible que je vis sur ses traits me noua la poitrine.

« Je peux te le lire. » lançai-je.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent.

« C'est une brique de 900 pages. Tu as mieux à faire que ça, j'en suis certaine.

-J'ai envie de te le lire. » insistai-je.

« Écoute, je n'ai pas...

-Quel est le titre ? » l'interrompis-je.

De plus en plus décontenancée, elle me donna l'information voulue, mais continua de refuser ma proposition. Je l'ignorai totalement et tournai mon attention sur Banner qui débutait son cours.

« On commence ce midi. »

Obligée d'écouter à son tour le prof, elle ne put protester davantage.

Quand l'heure du déjeuner survint, Bella me retrouva au pied de notre sapin, hésitante et méfiante.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça. »

Toujours cette crainte d'importuner les autres, d'être un poids… Comme si ce que je m'apprêtais à faire était un grand sacrifice ! Comme si elle pouvait me déranger d'une quelconque façon !

Je lui ordonnai de s'asseoir, j'ouvris le bouquin – acheté à la vitesse de l'éclair entre le cours de bio et celui d'histoire- et je commençai à lire. J'étais incapable de pénétrer sa tête, mais j'avais appris à interpréter toutes ses expressions, corporelles et faciales : Bella m'écouta d'abord en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, pleine de doutes et d'appréhension par rapport à mes réactions. Elle se retenait d'être trop captivée, craignant à tout moment que j'en aie assez de lire, que j'abandonne et que sa curiosité reste ainsi à jamais insatisfaite. Elle guettait la moindre petite parcelle de lassitude dans ma voix. Je savais que si elle détectait un signe de désintérêt, elle me conjurerait d'arrêter. Mais je mis un point d'honneur à prendre un ton enthousiaste, un débit vif et éloquent. Bientôt, elle se laissa emporter par ma voix et se détendit complètement. Elle écouta le récit avec avidité. Tout en lisant, je scrutai son visage radieux et fus content de lui procurer ce petit moment de pur bonheur.

La vie serait ainsi avec Bella. Je m'assurerais de la rendre heureuse, peu importe ses désirs. Il en fallait de toute façon si peu pour lui faire plaisir que ce serait toujours facile de parvenir à mes fins. Je lui montrerais, à ma façon, à quel point je l'aimais, à travers ces petits gestes anodins et innocents, touchants mais pas assez révélateurs pour qu'elle soupçonne la nature de ce qui me liait à elle.

J'eus le temps de lire trois chapitres avant que les cours reprennent. Le soir, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle et évidente à faire, je fis le trajet du retour en sa compagnie et nous discutâmes de ces trois premiers chapitres. J'étais captivé par cet auteur qui avait voyagé à travers le monde entier et découvert par ses quatre sens intacts des tas de pays différents. Je fus fasciné de constater à quel point un non-voyant s'en remettait aux mêmes sens que les vampires pour analyser son environnement. Comme lui, tout passait d'abord par l'odorat et l'ouïe. Les similitudes entre nos deux races y étaient marquantes et troublantes. Ce livre m'intéressait également parce que je retrouvais Bella en ces pages ; comme l'explorateur, c'était une battante qui n'avait pas laissé son infirmité faire obstacle à ses ambitions.

Je savais que Bella était tout aussi captivée que moi par ce livre, mais certainement pas pour les mêmes raisons vampiriques. En la regardant attentivement, je devinai que son enthousiasme était cependant altéré par quelque chose qui la dérangeait dans le récit.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'agace ?

-Les personnages ne cessent de s'en remettre à la puissance divine, c'est exaspérant. C'est la famine ? Le ciel va nous venir en aide. C'est la guerre ? Dieu va nous aider à gagner. Mon fils est malade ? Je le remets entre les mains de Dieu. »

Je fronçai les sourcils, mitigé.

« Tu ne crois pas en Dieu.

-Je crois qu'il y a une force qui nous dépasse, mais je préfère ne pas y donner de nom. Toute culture, tout pays, a son interprétation personnelle de ces puissances, mais pour moi c'est la même chose. Chacun leur donne la forme et le nom qui lui convient. Et ça m'énerve que les personnages que rencontrent Arago s'en remettent à ces forces pour régler tous leurs problèmes. À mon avis, personne n'est mieux placé que nous-mêmes pour nous venir en aide. Et toi ? C'est quoi ton avis ? »

Mon avis sur la divinité alors que je détenais toutes les caractéristiques du démon ; l'anti-dieu par excellence ?

Je ne sus pas trop comment livrer ma réponse, mais je voulus rester aussi honnête que possible.

« Je pense qu'il y a quelqu'un… ou quelque chose au-dessus de nous. Je crois au jugement dernier en tout cas.

-Le Paradis et l'Enfer ? Tu crois que, quand on meurt, il y a un au-delà… et un au-dessous ? »

Pour ma part, il n'y avait qu'un au-dessous.

« Oui. Je pense qu'il y a deux voies possibles après la vie. »

Vie ? Pour moi, la vie incluait une âme et il était clair que je n'en possédais pas. J'aurais dû dire existence, mais elle aurait trouvé mon choix de mots étrange.

Je reportai le sujet sur elle, peu désireux de m'étendre sur ma propre opinion.

« Et toi ?

-Mhh, je ne sais pas… Je ne me suis jamais questionné vraiment sur ce qu'il y avait après la vie. Depuis… _ça_. » Elle me montra l'intérieur de ses poignets « j'ai compris qu'il faut la vivre pleinement cette vie et ne pas trop songer à ce qu'il y aura après. De toute façon, il n'y a pas de preuve tangible, nous n'avons aucun moyen de savoir s'il y a vraiment un "après". Alors, s'il n'y a rien au bout du compte, on aura gaspillé du temps précieux de cette vie à se questionner sur du néant, du vide. Donc je crois qu'il faut vivre dans le moment présent et ne pas anticiper ce qu'il adviendra de notre âme, notre esprit, notre entité, appelle ça comme tu veux, quand tout sera fini. La vie est courte, faut pas la gaspiller. »

La vie était courte pour les humains, oui. Moi j'avais l'éternité pour me questionner sur l'au-delà. L'éternité jusqu'à ce que je décide d'en avoir assez … ou que quelqu'un parvienne à m'éliminer.

En fait, ma vie serait effectivement courte puisque je savais qu'à l'instant où Bella trépasserait, j'en ferais autant. Peut-être avait-elle raison. Peut-être fallait-il que je cesse de me questionner sur ce qui m'attendait _après_ et jouir pleinement des dernières décennies qu'il me restait.

« Toi, tu as peur du jugement dernier. » déclara-t-elle, tout à trac.

Je me raidis, n'aimant pas trop la tournure de la conversation.

« Non, je n'ai pas peur. J'y suis résolu. Je sais ce qui m'attend.

-Et qu'est-ce qui t'attend ?

-Les flammes de l'enfer. » dis-je avec un rire sans joie.

L'aplomb et la certitude de ma voix la surprirent.

« Tu es persuadé que tu mérites d'aller en enfer ?

-Si.

-Tu as vraiment une piètre opinion de toi-même. »

Elle secoua la tête, désolée et exaspérée en même temps.

« Tu ne me connais pas assez pour savoir quelle part de mal ou de bien est la plus forte chez moi.

-Tu es assez bien pour me sauver la vie en tout cas.

-Une bonne action ne rachète pas toute une vie de péchés. »

D'après les plis à son front, le fil de mes idées l'intriguait.

« Tu es donc un pécheur.

-Tu n'as pas idée. »

Je lâchai un rire noir qui la laissa perplexe. Le double sens de la conversation avait de quoi faire ricaner.

Nous étions arrivés devant sa maison. Bella s'arrêta, se tourna dans ma direction, ses yeux sans éclat fixant ma poitrine.

« Tu sais quoi ? L'Enfer que tu attends, tu y es déjà. Tu passes ton temps à te maudire, à te croire méchant, à te damner. Tu as fabriqué toi-même ton propre Enfer, Edward, et tu y es plongé jusqu'au cou. »

Bien qu'elle ne pouvait me voir et étudier ma réaction, j'eus le réflexe de fuir son regard. Toujours aussi déstabilisant de se voir déclamer une telle vérité par quelqu'un qui, en principe, ne devait rien savoir de la véritable nature de mes tourments.

« Je le mérite. » répliquai-je, peu amène.

« Je n'en suis pas si sûre. » dit-elle avec un petit sourire en coin.

Sur ce, elle me quitta, me laissant avec des idées folles de rédemption et d'espoir que je m'empressai de chasser. Je n'avais pas le droit au pardon, même si ma lune estimait que oui.

Notre discussion le lendemain matin, quand je vins la chercher chez elle une seconde fois, se reporta sur des aspects moins philosophiques du roman. Je poursuivis ma lecture au midi et nous conversâmes encore des chapitres lus à la fin des cours.

L'explorateur comparait souvent sa vie d'avant sa cécité à celle d'après. Il les disloquait l'une de l'autre comme s'il avait été carrément quelqu'un d'autre au temps où il voyait. Je trouvai encore une fois impressionnante la ressemblance avec ma condition de vampire. Pour nous aussi, notre vie avant notre transformation était une portion de nous complètement dissociée de notre nouvel état, c'était quelque chose à part, comme des souvenirs arrachés et mis dans un coffre très difficile à ouvrir.

Je regrettais souvent de ne plus être en mesure d'ouvrir ce coffre et je me demandai si Bella avait le même type de regret que moi.

« Que regrettes-tu le plus de ta vie d'avant ? » questionnai-je, reprenant les propres mots de l'auteur.

Réticence. Comme toujours, les questions personnelles la dérangeaient. Elle parut néanmoins plus encline à me fournir une réponse que lors de notre petit jeu questionnaire de samedi.

« Pas grand-chose. Quand on accepte, il n'y a pas de regrets.

-Rien ne te manque ?

-Des tas de choses me manquent, c'est sûr. Comme… »

Silence. La liste devait être très longue.

« Comme ? »

Elle pigea sans doute un élément parmi tant d'autres.

« Jacques Gestalder.

-Encore un Jacques?

- Oui!» rit-elle. « Un sculpteur, celui-là. Gamine, j'avais visité avec ma classe un musée et j'avais eu un véritable coup de foudre pour les danseurs de Gestalder–le corps en mouvement était son sujet de prédilection. Ils étaient de tailles réelles et massifs. Gestalder avait réussi à les rendre célestes alors que la matière choisie pour les sculpter était lourde, imposante. Le contraste légèreté et dureté m'avait frappé. Ces danseurs volaient littéralement… C'est ainsi que j'ai voulu commencer le ballet. »

Je me rappelai la photo de l'escalier dans sa maison. Je savais qu'elle avait été ballerine, mais je devais feindre l'étonnement.

« Tu as fait du ballet ?

-Quelques temps, oui. Je voulais atteindre la perfection des danseurs figés dans le marbre. »

Elle soupira, nostalgique.

« Ne plus pouvoir admirer ces sculptures me manque. »

Je me souvins des deux œuvres d'art sur ses tables de chevet. Ce devait être des reproductions miniaturisées de cet artiste. Elle les gardait sans doute en souvenir.

Je m'en voulus de ramener à la surface un vieux chagrin et je reportai notre conversation sur Arago.

Le troisième jour se déroula de la même façon que les deux précédents excepté pour une chose ; au soir, arrivés au pas de sa porte, je vis la voiture de patrouille garée dans l'entrée. Charlie avait terminé plus tôt que prévu et, d'après ce que j'entendais dans la maison, il préparait son matériel de pêche en vue du prochain weekend.

Je me rappelai alors ce que nous comptions tous deux faire ce même weekend.

«Ton père sait que je suis ton chauffeur attitré pour Seattle ?

-Je lui ai dit que le rendez-vous était annulé.

-C'est vraiment annulé ? »

Déception. Je perdais une occasion de côtoyer Bella et je ne fus même pas content d'être épargné de la dure épreuve de me retrouver seul avec elle pendant trois heures dans un espace très restreint. Je n'arrivai même pas à voir le bon côté des choses ; elle resterait à Forks sans risquer de tomber malencontreusement sur Peter et Charlotte, après tout.

« Non, le rendez-vous tient toujours. »

Soulagement.

« Mais Charlie croit le contraire.

-Pourquoi ne pas lui dire que tu as trouvé un autre chauffeur?

-C'est mieux si je mets Charlie devant le fait accompli le jour J, mais je ne voulais pas le prendre au dépourvu ; je tenais à ce qu'il organise sa partie de pêche en paix avec ses copains.

-Il ne serait pas d'accord pour que je t'emmène ? »

Et il n'aurait pas tort.

« Je n'en sais rien. Je n'ai seulement pas envie qu'il me pose tout un tas de questions embarrassantes tous les jours sur la personne qui m'accompagnera. »

Elle prit congé de moi et s'éloigna.

« Merci encore pour Arago. A demain, Edward. »

Je la rejoignis sur le pas de sa porte.

« Je t'accompagne.

-Quoi ? Mais… C'est inutile, voyons. »

Je tournai moi-même la poignée de la porte.

« Présente-moi à ton père. Je veux que les choses soient faites en bonne et due forme. »

Et surtout il fallait que je me donne une bonne raison de ramener vivante Bella à son père. Si je savais que Charlie comptait sur moi, le monstre se tiendrait tranquille.

Bella se résigna et pénétra la maison.

« Bonsoir Papa. »

Charlie abandonna ses mouches et sa ligne lorsqu'il entendit la voix de sa fille. Il vint à sa rencontre, guilleret.

« Ah, te voilà. Comment s'est passé ta journ… ? »

Le père m'aperçut et s'arrêta net.

« Bonsoir Chef Swan. »

Charlie me jaugea du coin de l'œil. Le sachant protecteur, je m'assurai de me tenir à une distance respectable de Bella. J'affichai un sourire aimable et débonnaire. Il fallait qu'il soit certain que mes intentions étaient honorables. Je ne voulais pas m'attirer son ressentiment et qu'il déconseille à sa fille de me fréquenter. Bella n'en ferait qu'à sa tête, mais je ne voulais pas être un sujet de mésentente entre le père et la fille.

Bella n'eut pas besoin de yeux pour deviner que Charlie me passait littéralement aux rayons X.

« Charlie, Edward Cullen. Edward, Charlie. »

Mon nom le décrispa sur-le-champ. Il avait maintes fois entendu parler de ma famille, mais n'avait jusqu'alors rencontré que Carlisle. Je vis en lui des images floues de Bella à l'hôpital suite à son accident. Il se rappelait que je l'avais sauvé.

Il tendit la main et je la serrai. Ma poignée glaciale pouvait être crédible puisqu'on arrivait de dehors.

« Enchanté. » dit-il, sincèrement accueillant. « Comment va ton père ?

-Très bien, je vous remercie.

-Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de te remercier en personne d'avoir secouru ma fille.

-C'était tout naturel. »

C'était même vital.

Gênée qu'on parle d'elle comme si elle n'était pas là, Bella voulut en venir immédiatement aux faits.

« Heu… Edward s'est proposé de servir de chauffeur pour samedi. Ça t'ennuie ?

-Je croyais que ton rendez-vous était annulé ?

-Je … J'ai menti. » dit-elle, piteuse. « Je ne voulais pas que tu rates ta partie de pêche.

-Oh. »

Sauveur de Bella ou non, je restais pour lui un adolescent en crise d'hormones et je voulus prendre les choses en main pour le rassurer.

« Avec votre permission, je peux très bien emmener Bella. Je vous promets de bien m'occuper d'elle. Nous reviendrons le soir même. »

Je dus paraître convaincant, car il se fit moins suspicieux. Il fut même plutôt content. L'une des pires craintes du père était que Bella ne trouve jamais de compagnon du sexe opposé et il réalisa subitement que je ne semblais pas du tout mal à l'aise ou embarrassé par son handicap, comme l'étaient la plupart des connaissances de sa fille.

« Très bien. Je compte sur toi, Edward. »

Le ton était affable, mais il se cachait un véritable avertissement derrière ces mots. Je le pris très au sérieux, conscient plus que jamais du monstre que je devrais museler. Je voulais mériter la confiance du père. Je tenais vraiment à être digne de cette foi.

Bella rougit, mal à l'aise d'être au centre de la conversation. Je souris une dernière fois au père et me dirigeai vers la sortie. Elle m'accompagna à la porte, une expression désolée sur le visage. Elle articula en silence un «Pardon » pour excuser l'attitude protectrice de Charlie et je laissai échapper un petit rire discret pour lui montrer que je ne m'en offensais pas.

« À demain, Bella. »

Au quatrième jour, je ne fus pas du tout surpris de voir la voiture de patrouille dans l'entrée. Charlie s'était permis de partir plus tard ce matin-là pour observer sa fille quitter la maison. Il s'était inventé un prétexte pour expliquer son retard, mais je n'avais pas besoin de voir le visage de Bella ou de lire en son esprit pour deviner qu'elle ne goberait pas ce mensonge. Elle se savait surveillée.

Elle avait dû lui apprendre, après mon départ de la veille, que je faisais le trajet en sa compagnie depuis quelques jours et le père voulait inspecter la situation. Je fis semblant de ne pas le voir scotché à la fenêtre lorsque Bella vint me rejoindre sur le trottoir et j'entendis ses pensées contradictoires jusqu'au bout de la rue : Charlie était vraiment ravi que sa fille ait un ami de sexe mâle et en même temps il avait des envies d'assassins si j'osais l'approcher de trop près. Pour lui, Bella était encore que sa petite fille.

Je souris avec indulgence, comprenant la méfiance du père ; il avait totalement raison de me craindre tout en ayant tort puisque la dernière chose que je me permettrais de faire c'était justement de l'approcher de trop près…

Sur la route, je remarquai que Bella avait laissé sa canne rétractée dans son sac. Depuis quand l'avait-elle abandonné ? Je ne sus pas vraiment, trop emporté et absorbé par nos échanges des derniers jours. Mais à ce quatrième matin, je réalisai tout à coup que Bella ne s'en remettait qu'à moi pour se repérer. Sans m'en rendre compte, elle avait commencé à se fier à ma voix pour éviter les obstacles. Elle avait compris que, tant que je restais à ses côtés, rien n'obstruait son chemin. C'était pareil dans les corridors de l'école ; la foule des élèves ne la préoccupait plus du tout, car tout le monde s'écartait toujours à mon passage ; un réflexe instinctif chez l'humain moyen. Je ne la quittais pratiquement que pour la laisser devant la porte de ses différents cours et j'allais souvent l'escorter au suivant.

Je savais que Bella était très indépendante et farouche concernant son autonomie. Elle ne voulait dépendre de personne pour se retrouver et marcher à l'aise dans le lycée. Je fus touché qu'elle fasse une entorse à ses habitudes pour se fier à moi. Peut-être sentait-elle que je ne la prenais pas pour une incapable ou que je ne la prenais pas en pitié. J'étais simplement présent, juste au cas où, pour la rassurer et la guider.

Encore une fois, Bella me démontrait qu'elle avait confiance, qu'elle comptait sur moi, qu'elle se sentait en sécurité.

Et encore une fois, j'en fus ému et horripilé.

Ce quatrième jour, je la suivis en pensée jusqu'au moment où sa classe alla en gym. Étant dispensée de ce cours, Bella allait habituellement dans un labo vide pour peaufiner son projet du concours de sciences ou bien elle allait étudier à la bibliothèque. Dans les deux cas, je la perdais toujours de vue, car personne n'était à ses côtés. Je ne pouvais la regarder à travers aucun esprit puisqu'elle était toujours seule. Ces moments m'étaient pénibles, mais je laissais écouler l'heure avec patience. Par contre, ce jour-là, une intuition me poussa à sécher mon propre cours pour aller inspecter la bibliothèque. Elle n'y était pas. J'explorai toutes les salles de labo disponible et ne la trouvai nulle part.

Je commençai à être inquiet et je poussai l'audace jusqu'à pénétrer les toilettes des filles. Personne.

Je scannai toute l'école et personne n'avait Bella dans son champ de vision.

Où était-elle passée ?

Elle ne changeait jamais sa routine. Que s'était-il produit qui ait interrompu cette routine ?

Trop angoissé, je me permis de faire une chose que je n'aurais jamais pu faire sans perdre le contrôle un mois auparavant: traquer l'odeur de Bella.

Je humai l'air, ignorai les effluves humaines sans importance, chassai les odeurs des cuisines et isolai son parfum enivrant de tout le reste. Ma gorge se calcina, mais j'étais trop inquiet pour m'en occuper. Je localisai sa trace dans la forêt qui longeait le lycée.

Je courus la rejoindre et je la rattrapai rapidement. Soulagé de la trouver saine et sauve, je la suivis en silence, discrètement. L'inquiétude se transforma en intrigue. Pourquoi avait-elle quitté l'enceinte du lycée ? Que comptait-elle faire dans la forêt ?

Son sac à dos sur l'épaule, sa canne dans sa main et son autre main tendue dans les airs, elle arpentait la forêt en titubant. Elle buta contre plusieurs rochers, brindilles et souches et chaque fois je dus me retenir de la rattraper. Pourquoi s'infligeait-elle un tel parcours ? Elle haletait, s'accrochait aux troncs, glissait sur la mousse, trébuchait, tombait. Impuissant, je serrai mes mâchoires et mes ongles s'enfoncèrent dans mes paumes.

Son bleu au bras ne lui suffisait pas ? Elle était maso, ma foi.

_Arrête ça Bella. Arrête. Fais demi tour. Tu vas te faire du mal._

Je notai qu'elle comptait les pas en murmurant et sa main tendue frôlait tout ce qu'elle pouvait atteindre. Après tout ce temps, j'avais compris que c'était sa manière à elle d'apprendre le chemin par cœur. Les personnes comme Bella développaient une mémoire tactile phénoménale.

Bientôt, le sol fut plus régulier, les arbres moins rapprochés et les rochers moins fréquents. Elle s'arrêta dans une petite clairière pour ensuite marcher en cercle et elle caressa tous les arbres jusqu'à ce qu'elle en trouve un sur lequel elle passa plus de temps à l'étudier. C'était un chêne massif, au tronc tordu et aux branches basses. Elle posa son sac au sol et sortit son ordinateur portable, puis deux petits haut-parleurs. Elle alluma l'appareil, appuya sur une touche et le posa dans l'herbe. Elle disposa les haut-parleurs de part et d'autre sur le sol. J'entendis Debussy retentir dans la clairière, les notes du piano amplifiées par l'écho de la forêt.

Bella voulait s'isoler pour écouter notre compositeur favori, mais pourquoi aller si loin ?

Elle se releva et retira sa veste ainsi que ses chaussures. Elle prit de sa poche une barrette et enroula ses cheveux en un chignon.

Elle marcha au milieu de la clairière et inspira profondément en fermant les yeux. Elle tendit ensuite la nuque et pointa le menton vers le haut. Ella laissa glisser un pied sur l'herbe, puis un autre et effectua un rond de jambe. Et je compris ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire.

Danser.

Bella éleva ses bras doucement vers le ciel et j'eus la vision d'un cygne déployant ses ailes. Au gré de sa fantaisie, elle décrivit plusieurs enchaînements de pas et je reconnus les rudiments du ballet. Je me rappelai encore la petite ballerine maladroite sur la photo du mur de l'escalier. Finalement, elle avait développé ses capacités, car Bella ne se montrait aucunement maladroite en ce moment. Elle avait sans doute fini par être une petite danseuse très douée… avant que la maladie ne se déclare.

La veille, en posant cette question personnelle, je lui avais non seulement rappelé des souvenirs d'enfance, mais je lui avais également donner envie de se remettre à cette discipline qu'elle n'avait sans doute plus pratiqué depuis longtemps.

Je sus alors pourquoi elle s'isolait ; elle ne voulait aucun public parce qu'elle n'avait jamais repris la danse suite à sa maladie. Elle se testait, accomplissait des pas de mémoire, obligée de se fier à son instinct plutôt qu'à sa vue. Elle devait trouver son équilibre que dans ses quatre autres sens. Et elle craignait se ridiculiser si on l'observait agir. Je me sentis mal à l'aise, un peu voyeur, mais je ne pus m'empêcher de continuer à la regarder. Même si Bella s'était empêtrée dans ses pas, je n'aurais jamais pu me moquer.

À la regarder se mouvoir avec autant de grâce et d'élégance, il évait évident qu'elle n'avait pas oublié ce qu'elle avait appris dans sa jeunesse. Aujourd'hui, elle se laissait aller à son propre style, plus bohème et libre que l'austérité coutumière du ballet traditionnel. Elle effectuait les cabrioles, sauts, tours et pirouettes que lui inspiraient à cet instant Debussy.

Elle se propulsa dans la clairière, gagna en assurance, se fit enfin confiance et elle s'éleva avec légèreté sur la pointe des pieds. Elle pivota, voltigea, tournoya. Jamais elle ne buta un arbre. Dans sa tête, elle avait un plan de la clairière et utilisait tout l'espace disponible pour se laisser aller à sa passion. Alors que _Clair de Lune_ arrivait à son point culminant, elle termina une ronde en une arabesque élégante et bondit pour effectuer un grand écart. Puis ce fut la fin.

Essoufflée, mais comblée, Bella se dirigea à tâtons vers son sac et prit une bouteille d'eau. Elle but un peu pour se rafraîchir. Elle avait apparemment mis Debussy en répétition continue, car le morceau recommença à jouer tout seul. Bella posa sa bouteille et se dirigea vers le vieux chêne. Elle s'inclina devant lui avec déférence. Elle le saluait. Elle recommença à danser, mais cette fois l'arbre fut son point de concentration, son partenaire imaginaire, son cavalier. Elle tournoya autour, le frôla de ses doigts, de son pied tendu dans un arc parfait. Elle y rendit hommage. Elle effectua plusieurs fois le même manège et soudain je voulus m'approcher de plus près. Je sautai dans les branches basses du chêne et j'eus une vue de plan de sa silhouette délicate et aérienne. Je la regardai pivoter inlassablement autour de l'arbre –autour de moi.

Bella s'arrêta quand le morceau prit fin et je devinai qu'elle recommencerait la même ronde quand la chanson reprendrait à nouveau. Je me laissai glisser discrètement au pied de l'arbre et lorsqu'elle refit la révérence au chêne, ce fut moi qu'elle salua. Je devins son partenaire à son insu. Je la suivis tranquillement dans sa routine, je calquai ses mouvements, commençai à les accompagner, à les compléter. Tout ça en me faisant plus silencieux et discret que jamais.

J'étais si près et si loin. Jamais je me permis de la toucher, ni même la frôler. À quoi jouais-je ? Je ne voulais pas qu'elle devine ma présence, mon intrusion, mais j'avais envie de l'accompagner, de transformer ce solo en pas de deux.

Bella était un tableau vivant tridimensionnel et moi j'étais son cadre, son soutien. Je pris la même cadence. J'harmonisai mes pas aux siens, les mariai.

À un moment, Bella manqua un temps. Elle suspendit une arabesque et resta immobile dans cette position, fronçant les sourcils. Je me trouvais à quelques millimètres d'elle, mon visage tout près du sien. Je me pétrifiai. Elle attendait quelque chose, réfléchissait, restait à l'écoute, guettait je ne sais quoi. Avait-elle perçu ma présence ?

Le piano enchaîna une autre gamme et Bella reprit là où elle s'était arrêtée. Elle termina son arabesque et poursuivit son manège. Je continuai de la suivre, prudent.

Je remarquai un léger changement dans sa chorégraphie. Elle modifia ses pas, ses jeux de pieds. Bientôt, je ne sus plus qui accompagnait l'autre. Qui anticipait ? Qui complétait ? Qui guidait ? Elle emboîta ses pas aux miens et nous nous fondîmes l'un à l'autre, tout ça sans jamais avoir aucun contact physique.

Une valse.

Soudain, elle cessa brusquement de danser et étira sa main dans ma direction. Je reculai pour éviter ses doigts.

Sa paume se tendit à la verticale, en attente. Par jeu, par provocation et surtout par une envie au-dessus de tout contrôle, j'avançai ma propre main vers la sienne. Nos paumes se retrouvèrent à plat l'une touchant presque l'autre. Bella dessina dans l'air un cercle et ma main se synchronisa à la sienne. Elle fit un pas en avant, je fis un pas en arrière. Elle fit un autre pas à droite, j'en fis un à ma gauche. Doucement elle plia les jambes et s'agenouilla dans l'herbe. Je suivis son mouvement. Miroir. Nous restâmes longtemps ainsi, face à face, paume à paume. Lion à agneau. Prédateur à proie. Humain à non-humain. Âme à damné. Feu à glace. Esprit à… esprit.

Elle savait. Elle savait que j'étais là.

Elle ne me parut pas en colère ou effrayée. Peut-être perplexe, mais ses traits étaient paisibles.

Son visage s'illumina d'un sourire adressé à son cavalier imaginaire. Puis je m'évanouis. Je disparus de la clairière.

Qu'avais-je fait ?

Je retournai au lycée. Je devais regretter de l'avoir suivi, d'avoir trahi ma présence, mais je n'y arrivai pas. J'avais aimé ce pas de deux et elle aussi. Je ne pouvais pas regretter ça. J'eus l'impression de m'être plus révélé à travers cette valse qu'à travers n'importe quelle parole -que je ne me permettrais jamais de prononcer de toute manière. Et le plus déroutant fut que Bella y avait réagi de façon positive. Tout son corps m'avait répondu en harmonie.

Je fus ébranlé, bouleversé et troublé. Un amalgame d'émotions plein d'espoirs illusoires m'envahit. Je m'efforçai tant bien que mal de le réprimer, convaincu d'avoir l'imagination trop fertile.

Je savais que Bella reviendrait pour le prochain cours, c'était une élève trop modèle pour rester dans la forêt tout l'avant-midi. À sa façon, elle avait fait son cours de gym avec toutes ces cabrioles. C'était sans doute ainsi qu'elle avait raisonné la chose pour se convaincre de sortir de l'école sans aucune permission.

Plus tard, je la retrouvai grâce à Angela qui avait le même cours de maths. Bella avait les joues rouges et haletait un peu. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de faire beaucoup d'exercice depuis que sa cécité s'était déclarée. Angela lui demanda la cause de son essoufflement. Bella se contenta de lui dire qu'elle était trop concentrée sur leur projet de sciences et n'avait pas entendu la cloche sonner. Elle avait donc couru pour se rendre en maths.

Au midi, j'appris qu'elle ne viendrait pas sous notre sapin. Heureusement, ce qui s'était produit dans la clairière n'était pas en cause ; le concours de sciences serait la semaine prochaine et elle voulait profiter de ces temps libres pour peaufiner son projet avec Angela. Et surtout, toutes deux tenaient à profiter de ce midi-là pour avancer puisque Tyler avait un entraînement de basket et qu'il ne serait pas en mesure de leur proposer son _aide_.

Elle demanda à Angela de regarder par la baie vitrée si par hasard je n'étais pas déjà au pied de notre sapin, mais je m'arrangeai pour passer _par hasard_ dans le même couloir qu'elles à ce moment.

« Non, il est à l'autre bout du corridor.

-Oh, d'accord. Je te retrouve au labo. Je dois le prévenir. »

Elle quitta Angela et interpella mon nom, incertaine de la distance à laquelle je me trouvais.

« Edward ? Edward, tu es là ? »

Je vins près d'elle, pas sûr de la conduite à adopter. Devais-je faire comme si de rien n'était ? Prétendre que rien ne s'était passé dans la clairière ?

« Salut Bella. Prête à attaquer le chapitre 7 ? »

Je décidai d'adapter mon comportement à sa propre attitude face à notre… précédente rencontre, mais je devais quand même prétendre ne rien savoir de ses intentions de ce midi.

« Pas aujourd'hui. Je dois terminer cette machine à ultrasons avec Angela. »

Pas de gêne, pas d'embarras, pas de reproche muet, pas de questionnement. Aucune allusion à ce qui s'était passé. Rien.

Finalement, je m'étais sans doute trompé. Bella ne s'était peut-être rendue compte de rien et j'avais effectivement l'imagination trop fertile.

«Si tout se passe comme prévu, nous aurons terminé demain. » ajouta-t-elle, le regard pétillant.

Je savais que ce concours était important pour elle, que c'était une façon de prouver à tout le monde que sa cécité ne l'empêchait pas d'accomplir de grandes choses. Et c'était aussi un défi personnel à relever, une manière de se stimuler, d'aller de l'avant. Je l'admirai pour ça, mais je ne pus empêcher l'amoureux en moi de s'attrister d'être privé de sa présence pour un midi… Quoique… Je pouvais peut-être combiner les deux. Quelque chose dans son ton et son expression me dit qu'elle était tout aussi déçue de ne pas me voir plus longtemps ce midi. Je fus allègre à cette constatation et je m'empressai de lui trouver une ouverture pour combler notre envie mutuelle.

« Je suis curieux. J'aimerais bien voir cette machine. »

Bella fut agréablement surprise que je veuille en savoir plus. Son projet la passionnait tellement qu'il ne fallut que cette petite manifestation d'intérêt pour qu'elle se mette à me parler de long en large de sa machine. Je l'écoutai attentivement, même si, grâce à mon espionnage quotidien, je savais déjà tout de cette machine qui émettait des ultrasons censés modifier le comportement humain.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le labo et quand Angela me vit entrer, elle eut du mal à déglutir. Elle découpait du carton destiné sans doute à faire une pancarte pour leur stand et suspendit son geste.

« _Mon dieu… Il ne va pas rester ici tout de même ? Je serai incapable de travailler s'il est là. Il va me déconcentrer. _»

Elle en échappa carrément ces ciseaux sur la table. Je me retins de rire.

« Ça t'ennuie si Edward jette un coup d'œil ? » demanda Bella, loin de se douter que Angela se montrait très nerveuse.

« Heu… Non, pas du tout. Je… »

Elle se précipita sur la première excuse qu'elle put trouver pour sortir de la pièce.

« J'ai oublié d'apporter mon déjeuner. Je vais me chercher de quoi grignoter à la cantine et je reviens. _Et j'espère qu'il sera parti quand je serai de retour._ »

Bella passa sa main sur la machine installée sur la table, déjà trop concentrée à l'étudier pour noter l'empressement un peu louche de sa partenaire.

« D'accord, à tout à l'heure. » dit-elle distraitement.

Je saluai poliment Angela, tâchai de ne pas être trop intimidant, mais ma nature étant ainsi faite, je ne pus obtenir d'Angela qu'un rictus crispé avant qu'elle ne détale du labo.

Bella alluma sa machine, testa quelques fréquences d'ultrasons et les inscrivit dans son ordinateur portable.

« J'aurais vraiment voulu voir la tête d'Angela. » dit-elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-J'ai bien remarqué que tu la faisais fuir. Elle n'a pas du tout oublié son déjeuner ; je sens l'odeur de charcuterie et de fromage sur la table du labo. Qu'est-ce que tu as qui la rend si nerveuse ? »

Toujours aussi attentive même quand elle n'en avait pas l'air.

Je pouvais répondre à sa question de multiples façons, toutes plus terrifiantes les unes que les autres, mais je m'en abstins. Je préférai détourner son attention en lui demandant d'autres détails sur sa machine.

« Elle n'est pas tout à fait au point. » poursuivit-elle, résolue à ne pas obtenir d'explication de ma part. « Nous devons faire en sorte que les fréquences soient synchronisées pour obtenir le comportement humain voulu. Pour l'instant, si je règle la machine au maximum, on entendra rien puisque la fréquence sera trop aiguë pour être perceptible, mais les ultrasons dans l'air feront fuir les gens inconsciemment. Ils s'éloigneront, incommodés par les ondes. C'est très subtile comme manœuvre… Mais Angela et moi, nous espérons obtenir l'effet contraire ; attirer les gens plutôt que de les faire fuir. Ce n'est pas encore réussi à ce niveau là. »

Elle joignit le geste à la parole en tournant le régleur au maximum et ma réaction fut féroce. Je n'avais pas du tout prévu une chose pareille et pourtant j'aurais dû me méfier depuis le début. Mon ouïe hyper sensible capta la fréquence et pour mes oreilles à moi, c'était non seulement inconfortable, mais carrément insupportable. Les ondes furent stridentes et me vrillèrent les oreilles. Je plaquai mes mains sur mes tempes, pris d'une horrible migraine vibrant de mes tympans jusqu'à mon cerveau.

« Arrête ! Arrête ça tout de suite ! » criai-je, paralysé par la douleur.

Bella, surprise d'obtenir une réaction aussi vive alors que la machine était censée agir en subtilité sur un humain normal, sursauta à mon cri et, par inadvertance, sa main rencontra d'un geste vif la pointe des ciseaux...

Je vis rouge.

_**À suivre**_

* * *

_Dans ce chapitre, il a été beaucoup question d'art sous toutes ses formes et je m'excuse pour celles qui lisent d'habitudes des fics pour retrouver le suspense vampirique typique de Twilight. _

_Ce chapitre est plus… tranquille? que d'ordinaire. Et c'est un peu voulu de ma part. Vous voyez, ce qui lie Bella et Edward est… fusionnel dans l'œuvre de Meyer, mais je me suis toujours posé des questions sur leur relation. À part se regarder dans le blanc des yeux, que font-ils ? Bella, mis à part lui trouver plein de qualités physiques, qu'est-ce qui l'attire chez Edward ? De quoi parlent-ils quand ils ne sont pas en train de se faire des mamours? Quels sont leurs intérêts communs ? On sait qu'un amour indestructible les lie ensemble, mais la… nature de cet amour n'est pas clairement définie dans l'œuvre de Meyer. L'amour est là, point. Alors, moi, j'ai voulu donner un peu de caractère à cette relation, trouver des points communs, trouver des sujets de conversations où ils pourraient philosopher, trouver des intérêts que tous les deux pourraient partager pour rendre leur relation plus complète, plus légitime, plus foisonnante et riche. C'est ce que j'ai voulu explorer dans ce chapitre. Mais comme vous avez constaté à la fin, huhu, le suspense reprend de plus bel pour la suite.^^_


	8. Aveu

**Chapitre 8**

**Aveu**

Le décor fondit. L'environnement disparut. Tout ce qui m'entourait s'effaça et je ne vis plus rien d'autre que cette source pourpre, infimes gouttelettes, s'échapper d'une entaille de chair. Mes muscles se bandèrent, tout mon corps répondant à l'appel irrésistible de l'attaque. Ma mâchoire s'ouvrit d'elle-même et mes dents s'enduisirent de venin. Jamais je ne fus aussi proche de succomber qu'à cet instant.

Faux.

Je n'étais pas _près_ de succomber. Je succombais _déjà_.

Je m'abaissai vers la plaie, la victime ignorant que son prédateur s'approchait dangereusement, trop préoccupée à trouver de quoi nettoyer la blessure pour se soucier de sa mort prochaine.

Cette source si précieuse allait être gaspillée, essuyée, diluée dans un antiseptique, bafouée par un bandage, séchée par une matière absorbante. Sa saveur si tiède et fraîche ne serait bientôt plus qu'un souvenir, un fantasme inassouvi. Oh non, elle ne nettoierait rien du tout. Je ne lui en donnerais pas l'occasion. Quel gâchis de chercher à stopper ce ruisseau, de l'empêcher de s'échapper de cette faille, de ce barrage de chair…

Cette horrible machine à ultrasons fut cependant le salut de Bella Swan. Je ne recouvris la raison qu'en me penchant trop près de Bella qui se tenait juste à côté de cet engin infernal. Les ondes m'attaquèrent le cerveau de plus belle. Elle et Angela avaient bien fait leur boulot ; repousser les gens. Moi cela me fit déguerpir du lycée en moins de deux. Si le monstre en moi n'avait pas été autant distrait par le supplice de ces ondes stridentes, Bella ne serait plus de ce monde.

Heureusement que c'était l'heure du déjeuner ; tout le monde se trouvait à la cantine et on ne me vit pas filer plus vite que la normale humaine. Dans ma fuite, j'eus un bref aperçu de Emmett accourant dans le corridor, suivi de près par Alice. Elle avait vu ce qui se passerait. Pas assez rapidement, hélas. Emmett était venu m'arrêter, mais la machine avait déjà fait le nécessaire.

Je ne fis pas du tout attention à eux. Une seule chose importait ; la fuite. Il fallait que je m'en aille sinon même ces affreuses ondes ne pourraient bientôt plus m'empêcher d'attaquer. Je m'enfonçai dans la forêt. Je courus aussi loin que je pus. Courir m'empêchait de penser. Je savais que tout me rattraperait quand je m'arrêterais, mais, comme un lâche, je voulus retarder le moment où la réalité se lancerait sur moi tel un filet oppresseur.

Je ne m'interrompis que pour me jeter sur un élan mâle qui passa fatalement trop près de moi. Je me nourris de lui, mais il eut une mort absolument affreuse. J'abrégeais d'ordinaire rapidement les souffrances de mes proies. Pas cette fois. L'agonie fut longue. Je lui fis subir ce que j'avais envie de subir. J'étais indestructible alors ce pauvre animal me servit de bouc-émissaire, de substitut, de remplaçant. Il fut mon exutoire. Il eut droit au traitement que je m'aurais infligé si j'avais seulement pu être en mesure de me détruire. J'avais soif et cette bête ne me contenta qu'à peine. J'avais soif d'un nectar beaucoup plus savoureux que cette fade boisson animale. Mais je bus jusqu'à la dernière goutte de son sang pour me punir de désirer cet autre nectar. Et quand tout fut fini, je fus tellement dégoûté de moi-même que je me remis à courir. Je fuis comme si tout ce que j'étais pouvait être laissé derrière moi, comme si ma rapidité était trop fulgurante pour que mes actes puissent me suivre. Et pourtant, tout me rattraperait et me collerait à la peau comme deux aimants. Deux aimants contraires ; négatif et positif. Le négatif me poursuivait et se plaquait inévitablement à tout ce qui pouvait être positif chez moi. L'un était indissociable de l'autre.

Je courus néanmoins jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y eut plus de terre sous mes pieds. J'avais atteint les falaises où s'échouaient les vagues de l'océan. Le vent marin m'aéra l'esprit, mais pas de façon soulageante. Il fit s'envoler tous mes rêves et mes espérances, tout ce à quoi j'aspirais dans le secret, tout ce qui était léger en moi depuis quelques temps. Il balaya mes idées d'espoir et mes illusions. Il emporta avec lui toute cette plénitude, toute cette sérénité que m'apportait le seul fait de côtoyer Bella Swan. Tout fut happé pour ne laisser que ce qui était le plus lourd, ce qu'aucun vent ne pouvait emporter ; amertume, abattement, remords, culpabilité.

Mais qu'avais-je fait ?

Qu'avais-je donc été sur le point de commettre ?

La tuer. Tuer mon seul amour. Voilà ce que j'avais failli faire, ce que j'avais _voulu_ faire.

Comment avais-je pu prétendre être fort ? Comment avais-je pu seulement me croire capable d'affronter ce genre de situation ? Je voulais la protéger de Charlotte et Peter alors que c'était MOI le plus grand danger qu'elle courait ! Comment avais-je pu avoir l'arrogance de croire que je pouvais jouer le rôle de protecteur alors que je représentais un risque de tous les instants ?

J'avais envisagé tous les scénarios possibles où je respirais le parfum captivant de Bella, mais aucun ne concernait une situation où cette dernière se serait malencontreusement blessée.

J'allais devoir tout recommencer à zéro. Revenir au point de départ, à ce premier jour où le monstre avait été si près d'arriver à ses fins. Tout recommencer cet entraînement depuis le début.

En fait, non.

Je ne recommencerais rien. Je ne me permettrais plus d'exposer Bella au danger permanent que je représentais. J'avais eu tort. Tort sur toute la ligne. Je ne pourrais jamais être assez fort, assez contrôlé, pour supporter la vue de son sang. Je ne pouvais pas résister à ça. Je ne pouvais pas me préparer à ça. Je m'étais entraîné à supporter son odeur dans la mesure où ce fluide horriblement tentateur restait dans cette enveloppe charnelle. Je n'étais pas paré à affronter une blessure de Bella. Et je ne le serais jamais. Les humains étaient si fragiles, si sujets à faire couler leur propre sang. Que ce soit une petite coupure ou un grave accident, tout revenait au même pour moi ; voir cette substance s'écouler comme le sillon rare d'un oasis, était une épreuve que je ne pourrais jamais remporter.

Tout ce que j'avais fait, tout ce que j'avais entrepris, tout ce que j'avais créé, tout ce que j'avais partagé avec Bella Swan ces derniers jours fut une énorme, une déplorable et tragique erreur de jugement.

Je ne pouvais pas prétendre être son ami. Je ne pouvais pas l'aimer et la protéger en secret. J'étais un paradoxe. Protéger Bella de la meilleure manière qui fut consistait d'abord et avant tout à m'effacer de sa vie. À disparaître.

Il fallait que je m'en aille. Loin. Très loin. De l'autre côté de cet océan s'il le fallait. Je ne pouvais pas rester ici. Je ne pouvais pas remporter ce combat envers moi-même. J'avais été prétentieux de me croire plus fort et résistant.

Je m'en voulus atrocement d'avoir été la cause indirecte de la blessure de Bella et en même temps je fus reconnaissant que ça se produise. Cet événement m'ouvrit les yeux pour de bon : je ne pouvais pas être près d'elle. À moins de l'envelopper dans une armure, Bella se reblesserait d'une manière ou d'une autre au cours de sa vie. Et il n'y aurait pas toujours près d'elle cette satanée machine à ultrasons pour détourner l'attention du monstre en moi. Les humains passaient leur temps à se blesser. Leur chair était si facile à rompre, à se déchirer… Il m'avait fallu des années d'entraînement pour arriver à résister à la vue du sang humain. Encore là, j'étais loin de posséder autant de maîtrise que mon mentor Carlisle. Et pour Bella, ça me prendrait un millénaire entier tant le goût de son sang m'était si alléchant. Une vie humaine ne suffirait pas à me renforcer suffisamment pour devenir insensible. Et Bella trépasserait de vieillesse avant même que je puisse me permettre de l'approcher sans aucun risque.

Je réalisai soudainement qu'aimer Bella Swan pour l'éternité était ma punition pour être ce que je suis. Car aimer Bella Swan, c'était aimer une utopie, une illusion, un rêve intouchable et inaccessible. Aimer Bella Swan, c'était se rendre compte à quel point je n'étais qu'une créature infâme.

Je regardai la mer s'échouer contre les rochers en contrebas. Si seulement elle avait pu m'engloutir…

Je ne sus pas combien de temps je restai là à me lamenter sur mon sort. J'eus vaguement conscience que le jour passait et déclinait. Ma famille me cherchait sans doute, mais Alice avait sûrement vu que je refuserais de les voir, que je les fuirais. Je n'avais nul besoin de leur compassion, de leur soutien. Je n'en voulais pas. Alice avait sans doute vu ça et leur avait dit de me laisser tranquille pour le moment.

Je demeurai sur place, une statue froide surplombant l'océan, consumé de chagrin. Si j'avais eu des larmes à verser, peut-être cela m'aurait-il été libérateur. Les humains disaient souvent que pleurer soulageait. Moi, pour me soulager, il m'aurait fallu cet océan à mes pieds à déverser en larmes.

« Edward ! »

Je l'entendais crier mon nom à présent. J'avais des hallucinations auditives, c'était dire à quel point je l'avais dans la peau.

« Edward ! »

Non… J'avais tort. Ce fut trop réel pour être le résultat d'un fantasme.

« Edward ! »

Sa voix se rapprocha.

Pas possible.

Je me tendis quand une odeur trop appétissante effleura mes narines. Comme un vieux réflexe dû à mon conditionnement des dernières semaines, je bloquai ma respiration tandis que je me tournais vers la forêt derrière moi.

Bella était là, errant à tâtons entre les arbres.

Comment était-ce possible ? C'était la dernière personne qui devait me retrouver et, toujours aussi contradictoire, la seule que j'avais envie de voir.

« Edward, réponds-moi, je t'en prie ! Où es-tu ? »

Elle ne pouvait tout de même pas s'être lancée à ma recherche durant toute la journée ? Comment avait-elle pu me retracer ? J'étais à des kilomètres de l'école ! Je l'avais quitté sans crier gare. J'avais disparu du labo en moins d'une seconde. Elle n'avait pas pu me poursuivre.

C'était improbable. Illogique. Et pourtant, Bella était là, marchant de son pas incertain entre les arbres. Sa main bandée me rappela ce que j'avais fait et j'en gémis.

« Va-t-en ! » fut tout ce que je trouvai à dire.

_Va-t-en avant que je ne te tue ! Va-t-en ! Cours pour ta vie !_

Comme un animal sauvage effarouché, je bondis au sommet d'un arbre et me tapis entre les branches.

Elle avait dû localiser ma voix, car elle vint à son pied et interpella encore une fois mon nom.

« Edward, où es-tu ?

-Va-t-en ! » répétai-je, me tenant les poings sur les tempes comme si ça pouvait m'empêcher d'entendre mon nom prononcé par sa si douce voix.

Voix empreinte d'inquiétude, d'ailleurs. Bella s'inquiétait pour moi alors que la seule chose dont elle devait se soucier était sa propre survie !

Elle leva la tête vers les branches hautes, se demandant sûrement comment j'avais pu y grimper aussi vite, mais ce n'était que le cadet de ses soucis. Autre chose la préoccupait.

« Non, je ne m'en irai pas. »

Je laissai mes yeux fermés. Je ne voulais pas la voir. C'était une torture de la regarder, de voir en face tout ce que j'avais perdu – ou plutôt tout ce que je n'avais même pas acquis et que je n'aurais jamais.

« Comment as-tu fait pour me trouver ? » lançai-je depuis mon perchoir.

« Peu importe. Je suis là, maintenant.

-Va-t-en, Bella. Ne reste pas là. C'est une erreur. On… On ne doit plus se voir. Va-t-en.» insistai-je, avec désespoir.

Je ne la voyais pas. Je ne la ressentais pas. Mais je sus que mes paroles la blessèrent. Je n'étais pas suffisamment sot pour croire qu'elle m'aimait autant que je l'aimais, mais je savais que notre amitié lui importait beaucoup. Et que je la chasse tout à coup sans signe précurseur d'un désir d'éloignement la heurta en plein cœur.

Est-ce que je pouvais me détester encore plus qu'auparavant ? Le mot haine était trop infime pour moi et il aurait fallu créer un vocabulaire plus descriptif de ce que je ressentais à ce moment.

Bella s'adressa à moi d'une voix fanée, lasse.

« Je ne pensais pas que ça se reproduirait, que j'aurais droit à un autre de tes spectaculaires revirement de comportement. Tu… Tu m'avais promis de me prévenir avant, histoire que je me prépare à encaisser le coup, tu te souviens ? » termina-t-elle sur une pointe d'humour noir désabusé.

Je me souvenais parfaitement. Mais ce jour-là j'avais fait cette promesse parce que j'étais trop naïf. J'avais fait cette promesse que pour la rassurer, calmer ses appréhensions, car j'étais certain que je n'aurais jamais plus besoin de la rejeter puisque je l'aimais trop.

« Je n'ai pas tenu parole comme tu peux le constater. » répliquai-je, tout aussi désabusé qu'elle. « Je suis comme ça ; on ne peut pas compter sur moi. »

Elle ne savait pas à quel point.

Bella sembla se redresser, se raidir.

« Je ne te laisserai pas me faire ça encore une fois ! Je ne te laisserai pas tout gâcher ! Je ne te laisserai pas me tourner le dos à nouveau. En tout cas, pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas expliqué pourquoi. »

Pourquoi… C'était une question légitime.

J'ouvris les yeux, absorbant la douleur causée par la vue de cet être que j'aimais et que j'allais devoir quitter sous peu. Je voulais cette douleur. C'était un juste prix à payer pour ce que je comptais faire ; provoquer sa peur.

Je sautai de mon perchoir et me réceptionnai à ses pieds.

« Il en va de ta survie ! Voilà pourquoi ! »

Bella recula à mon cri, autant étonnée par la signification de mes paroles que par mon saut silencieux qui l'avait empêché de savoir que je me trouvais à nouveau au sol.

Mais ces paroles apportaient plus d'interrogations que de réponses, évidemment. Et l'intrigue, le questionnement, furent ce qui la poussa à ne pas reculer davantage. Elle était prête à affronter, prête à me faire face. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle croyait.

« J'ai dit que j'attendrais que tu sois prêt à tout me dire. J'estime avoir été patiente, mais je suis à bout. Je l'avoue ; je suis à bout. Dis-moi qui tu es, Edward. Depuis le temps, tu devrais savoir que tu peux me faire confiance. La clef est là n'est-ce pas ? Si tu me dis la vérité, je comprendrai tout le reste, c'est ça? »

Elle parla d'un ton posé, mais je sentis l'urgence de savoir, le besoin de savoir.

« Tu ne veux pas entendre la vérité. » grinçai-je.

« Je peux tout entendre ! » s'exclama-t-elle, excédée. « Bon sang, je veux comprendre qui tu es ! C'est frustrant de nager constamment dans le brouillard avec toi. Pourquoi m'as-tu quitté comme ça ? Pourquoi je te sens si loin alors que ce matin encore nous étions si… proches dans cette clairière…»

Je tressaillis à cette confession.

Je n'avais pas l'imagination trop fertile ; Bella avait été totalement consciente de ma présence.

Me rappeler ce que nous avions échangé et partagé ce matin me ramena à ma triste réalité ; nous avions commis une erreur.

Bella reprit d'une voix rassurante et douce qui me fut presque convaincante.

« Quoi que tu puisses me révéler, ça n'enlèvera rien à ce qui nous lie, je te le promets. Je te fais confiance.

-Tu ne devrais pas.

-Pourquoi ? Tu passes ton temps à me mettre en garde contre toi, mais je n'ai rien décelé, dans les infimes petites minuscules informations que tu m'as données sur toi, qui m'incite à la méfiance ! »

Elle s'exprima avec fougue, des trémolos dans sa voix.

« Tu … Tu m'as sauvé la vie, plus d'une fois. Comment peux-tu dire qu'on ne peut se fier à toi ? Tu es au contraire comme un pilier, un rocher immuable auquel on peut s'accrocher ! Rends-toi compte ; je n'ai même plus besoin de ma canne avec toi ! Et ça ce n'est qu'un exemple parmi tant d'autres. »

Je ne pus rien rétorquer, rien contrecarrer tant la Bella si ébranlée et véhémente qui se campait devant moi était bouleversante.

« Tu … Tu as vraiment eu l'air de… d'apprécier qui j'étais. Je ne me sens pas aveugle avec toi. Je ne me sens pas constamment rappelé à mon handicap, à la réalité qui me différencie des autres. Avec toi, je me sens bien, je me sens… moi… »

Moi aussi je me sentais bien avec elle. A ses côtés, moi aussi je ne me sentais pas constamment rappelé à ma condition de vampire. J'oubliais qui j'étais quand je discutais avec elle et que je me perdais dans son regard tranquille et pur… Mais tout ça n'était encore qu'une erreur. Je ne voulais pas me trouver d'autres affinités. Je ne voulais pas découvrir d'autres points en commun, d'autres éléments qui faisaient en sorte que nous n'étions pas si différents l'un de l'autre parce que tous ces liens se rajouteraient aux autres que je devrais couper net. Et la douleur, la sienne comme la mienne, n'en serait que plus insoutenable.

Sentant que je me fermais à elle, que je m'éloignais, que je ne voulais pas en entendre davantage, Bella insista et s'avança vers moi tandis que je battais en retraite.

« Tu es allé jusqu'à me faire la lecture ! Et je n'ai même pas senti que tu te forçais ! »

Le ton fut de plus en plus haché et je m'obligeai à ne pas me laisser perturber par ses yeux embués.

« Tu n'as pas idée à quel point ce geste m'a touché... Tu n'es pas méchant, Edward. Sors de cet enfer que tu t'es créé, je t'en supplie. Peu importe ce que tu caches, moi, je sais que ce qu'il y a là est bon. »

Elle pointa du doigt ma poitrine. Mon cœur. Et ce fut le geste qui me permit de ne pas me laisser attendrir davantage.

« Ce qu'il y a là est mort. » martelai-je sèchement.

Elle sourcilla, secouant la tête, perdue.

« Je ne comprends pas. »

Bella avait accepté la part dangereuse de ma personne, mais quand elle saurait que cette part était immonde, une anomalie, une aberration, une malédiction, elle me rejetterait. Il fallait qu'elle comprenne une fois pour toute. La seule vue d'une goutte de sang lui aurait signé son arrêt de mort si ce n'avait été de cette machine à ultrasons ! Elle devait comprendre ça ! Il fallait que je provoque sa conscience, que je lui livre des preuves, que je balance la vérité pour qu'enfin elle ait une réaction normale, qu'elle me fuie comme il serait logique pour tout humain de me fuir. Si je provoquais sa haine, sa peur, elle s'éloignerait. Je voulais, jusqu'à cet instant précis, maintenir Bella Swan dans l'ignorance, mais c'était malhonnête et injuste. Elle devait savoir. Elle devait savoir à quel point j'étais vil. Bella devait comprendre qu'elle avait plus d'une fois frôlé la mort à mes côtés.

J'avais toujours redouté son rejet. C'était la pire des calamités à envisager mis à part la possibilité que je la tue par accident. Je voulus désormais l'inciter à me haïr, à me craindre, parce que je le méritais. Je savais que je souffrirais de sa réaction, mais ce n'était que justice. Je devais me faire haïr pour me punir. Et savoir qu'elle me repousserait m'aiderait sans doute à partir plus facilement, à quitter cette ville pour que plus jamais Bella Swan ne soit en danger par ma faute.

Mes nombreux avertissements n'avaient pas suffit. Mes paroles étaient vaines, mais mes gestes, eux, sauraient la convaincre.

« Tu veux comprendre, hein ? Tu vas comprendre… »

Je brisai les règles que je m'étais imposé. Je me permis l'audace de franchir la distance prudente que je mettais toujours entre nous deux. Je m'avançai jusqu'à elle, me penchai, approchai mes lèvres de son oreille et susurrai d'une voix de velours.

« Écoute ma voix, c'est le plus envoûtant des sons que tu puisses entendre parce que tout chez moi est une invitation. On t'a dit plus d'une fois, j'en suis certain, que j'étais le garçon le plus séduisant de l'école. Ce n'est pas pour rien. Ma nature calcule tout pour attirer les gens ; ma voix, mon visage et même mon odeur. »

Je puisai dans mon désespoir un sourire amer qu'elle sentit s'étirer sur mon visage. Je me relevai tandis que je mesurais l'ampleur de l'effet de ma voix sur Bella. Elle frissonna lorsque mon haleine toucha sa tempe et son cœur débattit follement. Elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce pourtant, tout son corps à l'écoute de mes prochaines révélations.

« Ce charme et cette attraction servent à attirer nos proies dans nos filets. Ce physique est un camouflage pour arriver à nos fins assassines. Car je suis le plus dangereux prédateur du monde, Bella.»

Sa bouche s'entrouvrit. Je ne sus pas si elle était sur le point de m'arrêter pour me contredire ou exprimer son étonnement, car je la coupai.

« Je suis un tueur. »

Cette fois, ma voix s'était faite tranchante, incisive, fataliste.

Je ne lui donnai pas le temps d'assimiler cette affirmation. Brutalement, je l'attrapai et la mis dans la cage de mes bras. Bella émit un hoquet de surprise et je bondis tout au sommet de l'arbre. Le saut lui coupa le souffle. Elle ne voyait rien, mais je sus que la secousse lui indiqua clairement que j'avais effectué un bond que nul être humain aurait été en mesure de faire. Mes pieds trouvèrent d'instinct leur prise sur une branche. Je la tins prisonnière, le monstre muselé mais se débattant à l'intérieur de moi. Je la gardai, son dos contre ma poitrine, et mes bras firent office de chaînes autour de sa taille. Ma tête se pencha à nouveau près de son oreille.

« Tu sens ça ? Est-ce normal d'après toi ? » murmurai-je, presque enjôleur.

Puis je me laissai tomber de la branche, l'entraînant dans ma chute. Bella lâcha un cri qui s'étrangla dans sa gorge. Nous chutâmes de plus de 15 mètres et la sensation de tomber dans le vide lui fit manquer un battement à son cœur. Je rebondis sur mes deux pieds, absorbant le choc pour elle, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas d'être secouée par l'atterrissage.

Bella haletait, ses yeux étaient agrandis de stupeur, mais ne chercha pas à se défaire de ma poigne de fer. Elle attendait. Je la libérai en partie, m'emparai de son poignet et plaquai sa main sur l'écorce de l'arbre duquel nous étions tombés.

« Sens cet arbre, sens-le bien. » ordonnai-je.

Je le saisis de chaque côté du tronc et le déracinai. Bella entendit les racines se détacher de la terre et s'arracher du sol. L'écorce sous ses doigts glissa comme je l'élevais à bout de bras. Elle frôla les racines hors de terre, la bouche entrouverte de surprise, puis je propulsai le tronc dans les airs, l'envoyant s'écraser contre un énorme rocher. On discerna clairement le craquement du bois se fracasser contre le roc, l'écho en retentit partout dans la forêt.

« Je suis plus fort et plus puissant que dix hommes réunis ! »

Je n'attendis pas de réaction de sa part.

« Je suis plus rapide ! » Je sautai sur le rocher, courant en une seconde à des points différents de la forêt à chacune de mes paroles. « et plus vif ! » Je bondis par-dessus elle, me retrouvant cette fois derrière sa silhouette tremblante. « que tout ce que tu pourras jamais imaginer ! » Bella tourna sur elle-même, désorientée, essayant de me localiser alors que j'avais fait un autre bond à des dizaines de mètres de ma dernière position.

Nous nous retrouvâmes de nouveau face à face et elle sursauta quand ma voix se fit entendre si près alors qu'elle me croyait encore éloigné.

« Tu trouves normal que je puisse faire une chose pareille ? »

Je m'emparai à nouveau de son corps et nous fûmes sur la falaise en un instant. Je la tendis au bout de mes bras, la suspendant dans le vide. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent davantage lorsqu'elle entendit les vagues de la mer s'écraser contre le récif, sous ses pieds ballants.

« Un être comme moi peut te laisser tomber à tout moment sans éprouver le moindre remord. »

Je la ramenai sur la terre ferme et je refermai ma main sur sa nuque. Le bruissement de son pouls me fit lâcher un grognement rauque d'avidité.

« Je peux te briser le cou d'une seule main, d'un seul doigt si je veux ! » assenai-je, les dents serrées. «Et sens à quel point je suis froid, gelé de l'intérieur, figé et mort ! »

La chaleur de sa peau contre mes doigts glacés authentifia mes paroles.

« Je suis un monstre, Bella, programmé pour tuer les humains, parce que ce sont les humains qui nous nourrissent, moi et mes semblables. Votre sang est notre nectar, notre régime alimentaire. Je suis un vampire, Bella ! »

Les derniers mots furent crachés avec dégoût. Ils se répercutèrent dans la forêt, écho de la sinistre vérité retentissant jusque dans nos entrailles. S'ensuivit un silence de plomb insupportable.

Je quêtai sa réaction et je lus sur son visage tant de confusion et d'incrédulité mêlées que je ne sus pas ce qui l'emporta dans son esprit ; me croyait-elle ou bien se pensait-elle victime d'une très mauvaise blague ?

J'aperçus le doute dans ses yeux morts, miroirs de son esprit silencieux. Je compris que cette _liste personnelle_, ses théories, ne s'étaient jamais rapprochées de la réalité. Je vis le scepticisme dans ses iris. Pour elle, cet aveu relevait du mythe et du folklore. Elle commença néanmoins à assimiler la vérité, à considérer la chose comme une possibilité. Je le devinai à son expression de plus en plus troublé, toujours plus prêt de ce que j'attendais : la peur de la réalité. Et je profitai de son esprit entrebâillé vers l'évidence pour affirmer la vérité pour ce qu'elle était : indéniable et incontournable, mortelle et destructrice.

« J'ai voulu m'abreuver à toi. Ton odeur est le plus alléchant de tous les parfums. Ton sang est comme une drogue pour moi. Je le veux. Je le désire. J'ai voulu te tuer depuis le premier jour!»

Cœur affolé. Membres tremblants. Yeux exorbités. Visage livide.

Enfin… Enfin… Je voyais ce que je cherchais et redoutais tant : la peur. La terreur. Je relâchai mon emprise et Bella perdit l'équilibre. Elle s'effondra sur le sol, mais ne chercha même pas à se relever. Ses jambes tremblantes ne pouvaient plus la porter. Elle ne dit pas un mot, ne cria pas. Elle était paralysée de frayeur. Épouvantée. L'horreur masqua ses traits d'ordinaire si délicats et affables.

J'avais cru être préparé à sa réaction. J'avais _voulu_ cette réaction. Mais y faire face, à cet instant, fut pire que tout ce que j'avais pu imaginé de martyres et de supplices. Assailli par le remord, je me recroquevillai dans un coin de la forêt et je plongeai dans les abysses de la détresse. L'acidité de la souffrance s'écoula en moi comme un poison. Je fus rongé de l'intérieur par la douleur que cette peur de moi provoqua. Déchiré, lacéré, mis en pièces.

Je m'enfonçai dans le gouffre noir de mon désespoir, me laissant tomber à genoux. Moi non plus mes jambes ne pouvaient me supporter davantage. Le fardeau était trop lourd à porter. Je m'affaissai donc, poings, yeux et dents serrés et je souhaitai que la terre s'ouvre sous mes genoux pour que cet Enfer, cet au-dessous, m'avale pour de bon. Je voulus hurler, mais aucun son ne sortit de ma bouche, je n'étais que nœuds serrés, douloureux et torturants. Je n'étais que fissures et failles. Je n'étais qu'un amas de désillusions et de regrets. Je me détestai comme jamais auparavant.

Je n'avais jamais mérité son amitié, encore moins son amour, et ce que je venais de faire en fut la preuve. J'étais abject, immonde. Je ne méritais même pas de marcher à ses côtés, de parler avec elle, de créer des liens. Je méritais d'être seul pour le restant de mon éternité. Je méritais de me traîner dans la solitude et l'accablement. Je ne méritais que le châtiment juste de l'Enfer. Je méritais mille damnations.

Il fallait que je m'en aille, mais je n'en avais même pas la force. Je devais penser à l'avenir, à mon départ immédiat. Je devais songer à ma famille que je blesserais en l'abandonnant. Mais je n'arrivai à rien de tout ça. Je fus incapable de bouger, de penser à autre chose que cette incandescence abominable qui me fouettait de toute part.

J'errais dans mon désarroi quand je sentis soudain une présence ramper jusqu'à ma carcasse. Je frémis et me ramassai encore plus sur moi-même, repoussant cette présence que je savais emplie d'aversion pour moi désormais. Je l'aurais pourtant cru déjà bien loin, courant à toute allure pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre le monstre et elle. Mais elle était encore là. Et elle cherchait à m'approcher. Peut-être aurais-je droit à une condamnation, à une injure où elle me maudirait de l'avoir trompé, de l'avoir induite en erreur, d'avoir créé une illusion d'amitié pour m'amuser un peu avec ma potentielle proie…

Une plume familière effleura mon bras.

Je relevai les yeux et je me heurtai à deux iris sans fonds. Il y contenait un reste de terreur ; une vieille trace piétinée par quelque chose de plus fort et de complètement inattendu pour moi ; la sérénité.

Je la regardai plus attentivement. J'ouvris quelques uns de mes sens, les moins dangereux, pour l'étudier. Bella me parut étrangement calme. Son cœur battait encore de façon frénétique, mais elle manifestait clairement le désir d'afficher un minimum de contrôle.

Je jetai un œil autour de nous. Le soleil s'était couché. La nuit enveloppait la forêt.

J'étais resté longtemps dans mon gouffre et Bella, de son côté, semblait être passée par toutes sortes de chemins intérieurs. Elle paraissait épuisée, mais paisible, comme ressortant victorieuse d'un long combat. Des cernes dessinaient le dessous de ses yeux et je compris que c'était la conséquence physique d'une longue et éreintante période de réflexion. Alors que j'agonisais, elle, de son côté, avait longuement réfléchi, longuement médité. Et le fruit de sa réflexion l'avait mené à une décision. J'ignorais la nature de cette décision, mais j'en connus le résultat ; elle avait décidé de ne pas me fuir, de rester là.

Je fus trop déboussolé et ahuri pour bouger, amorcer un mouvement ou ouvrir la bouche pour émettre un commentaire quelconque, ne serait-ce qu'une exclamation de stupéfaction.

J'étais plus animal qu'humain en ce moment. Plus animal que vampire même. Plus farouche et sauvage. Bella dut sentir cette sorte de méfiance et de doute qui me contrôlait, car elle s'éloigna de moi. Juste un peu. Elle s'assit en tailleur dans l'herbe, patiente, silencieuse.

Il n'y eut que le mouvement des vagues et le frémissement des feuilles qui meublèrent le silence pendant une minute, ou une heure, je ne sus pas. Durant ce laps de temps indéterminé, j'essayai de comprendre le comportement de Bella Swan, d'y trouver une logique. J'étais si certain de son rejet immédiat, je ne m'attendais à rien d'autre que ça, et de la savoir à côté de moi était un phénomène inconcevable, totalement incohérent.

Je n'y compris rien à rien et ne pas prévoir comment elle allait réagir, ne pas pouvoir anticiper ses réactions, deviner ce qu'elle allait dire ou faire, me rendit encore plus farouche. Je restai prostré dans mon coin, l'incertitude et l'appréhension s'ajoutant au flot d'émotions qui me tenaillaient déjà.

« Tout ça est tellement… Déstabilisant. » entendis-je soudain.

Elle avait apparemment compris que je ne dirais rien, que je me murais dans le mutisme, alors Bella parla toute seule, à elle-même, sans attendre de réponse. Son timbre fut tremblant, hésitant et déterminé à la fois.

« Je me considère comme étant une personne plutôt ouverte aux différentes races, peuples, cultures et aux multiples facettes du monde. Mais cette facette-là, j'avoue que je ne l'avais jamais soupçonné d'exister. Et pourtant, tu es là ; un exemple en chair et en os du surnaturel. »

Ça y est, elle ne voyait plus Edward, elle voyait la bête de foire.

Restait-elle donc là, motivée par une curiosité malsaine qui avait été plus forte que le désir de fuir le danger ?

« J'ai peur. » affirma-t-elle alors sans préambule.

Cet aveu, dit en toute franchise, me prit au dépourvu. C'aurait dû me blesser, me faire souffrir encore plus. J'avais compris sa peur, je l'avais senti. Mais que Bella l'avoue d'elle-même aurait dû m'atteindre encore davantage. Après tout, c'était une confirmation de vive voix de tout ce que je redoutais.

Or, cet aveu m'intrigua plus qu'il ne me blessa. Car Bella semblait assumer sa peur tout en la regrettant. Il y avait une note de culpabilité dans son ton.

Incroyable. Elle était désolée de me craindre ! Elle s'excusait de réagir normalement au traitement que je lui avais fait subir ! C'était complètement absurde.

Sans m'en rendre compte, je m'étais décrispé de ma position d'animal tapis et je considérais maintenant Bella Swan avec insistance, plein de questionnement muet et de confusion.

Elle joua nerveusement avec une feuille morte que ses doigts avaient rencontrée au sol.

« Vampire… »

Ce mot lui fit esquisser un sourire de dérision. Elle le soupesa, le mesura, l'étudia. Je le sus à son regard, toujours perdu dans le vide, mais j'avais appris à déceler dans ces yeux morts les moments où elle réfléchissait intensément. Et là, elle tentait d'insérer à la réalité ce concept jusque là resté dans l'imaginaire, les contes et les légendes.

Elle caressa distraitement sa main bandée.

« Je comprends pourquoi tu as fui le labo, maintenant. »

Tout prenait son sens dans son esprit. Bella avait saisi que je ne l'avais pas fui, elle, mais plutôt la tentation qu'avait provoquée sa blessure.

« Me croirais-tu si je te disais que je me sens exactement comme au matin où je me suis réveillée complètement dans le noir ? »

Elle poursuivit sans attendre de réponse à sa question.

« La veille, je voyais encore des ombres, c'était flou, mais on m'avait dit que la perte de ma vue serait graduelle. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tout soit fini du jour au lendemain. Ce jour-là, j'ai eu peur. Très peur. J'étais désorientée, perdue, angoissée. Comme en ce moment. »

Elle ajouta précipitamment en se tendant de manière inconsciente dans ma direction : « Mais ce n'est pas de toi dont j'ai peur. C'est plutôt la peur de l'inconnu. Tout est si… inattendu. Si nouveau. Si inhabituel. »

Relevant les épaules, Bella prit une inspiration, comme pour se donner du courage.

« Mais …Je m'adapterai. Tout comme je me suis adaptée à mon état. »

S'adapter ? Avait-elle complètement perdu la tête ? Elle raisonnait sans aucune cohérence, sans aucun bon sens !

Je ne pus plus me taire. Ma langue se délia et je sortis de mon silence.

« Ces deux situations sont complètement différentes. Tu ne peux pas t'adapter au fait que je sois un monstre. On peut accepter une maladie, mais pas une aberration de la nature. » dis-je d'une voix éteinte.

Bella secoua la tête à la négative.

« Tu n'es pas une aberration. Je sais ce que tu as essayé de faire tout à l'heure, mais ce n'était pas les actes d'un monstre. Tu m'as effrayé, je ne le nierai pas. J'ai voulu fuir, je ne peux pas dire que ça ne m'a pas effleuré l'esprit. J'ai peur. Mais je te l'ai déjà dit ce soir-là en revenant de Port Angeles ; c'est trop tard. Je ne peux pas te fuir. J'en suis incapable. »

La part égoïste de ma personne voulut se réjouir que Bella Swan soit aussi rebutée à l'idée de s'éloigner de moi que moi je l'étais de m'éloigner d'elle, mais je ne laissai pas cette part prendre le dessus. Je la réprimai et laissai plutôt un sentiment de colère amère surgir.

« Tiens-tu donc si peu à la vie ? J'ai déjà tué auparavant ! J'ai voulu te tuer ! » lui rappelai-je.

Elle sursauta et eut du mal à déglutir. Je sentis qu'elle nageait à contre courant, le courant de la peur.

« Mais tu ne l'as pas fait. »

Je rampai à quatre pattes près de sa silhouette, conscient que ma proximité accentuerait cette peur de l'inconnu, comme elle disait.

« Je lutte à chaque seconde pour te garder en vie, Bella. »

Il s'écoula quelques instants où elle dut batailler pour retrouver une certaine contenance. Mais elle finit par ramper vers moi et fit disparaître les derniers centimètres de distance qui nous séparaient.

« J'ai confiance en toi. Tu ne me feras pas de mal. »

Ce ne furent pas des paroles lancées en l'air. Bella était sincère. Malgré la vérité effarante à mon sujet, elle continuait encore de me faire confiance. Malgré le fait que j'avais désiré sa mort, elle avait choisi d'avoir foi en moi.

Une foi que je ne méritais pas.

Une dernière fois, je cherchai à tester son degré d'acception, sa capacité à contrôler cette peur. Je m'approchai davantage et Bella fut contrainte de ramper à reculons jusqu'à ce que son dos se bute à un rocher recouvert de limon. J'étendis mes bras de chaque côté de ses épaules et plaquai mes mains sur la pierre. Je me penchai pour mettre mes yeux à la même hauteur que les siens, même si elle n'était pas en mesure de retourner mon regard scrutateur.

« Tu as entendu ? J'ai déjà tué auparavant. » dis-je avec les accents de la menace.

Elle se montra nerveuse et mon souffle sur son visage la fit frissonner. Mais ce fut tout. Son intonation demeura calme et maîtrisée.

« Tu es sans conteste très repentant. » Elle pencha la tête de côté, méditative. « Je te sens torturé. Tu t'auto-punis toi-même. Je n'ai pas besoin de condamner tes actes ; tu te flagelles très bien tout seul. »

Je retirai mes mains et la libérai, complètement dépassé.

« Comment peux-tu rester aussi passive au fait que je sois un meurtrier? » questionnai-je, médusé.

« Passive ? » Bella décolla du rocher et chercha encore une fois à rompre la distance que j'avais recréée entre nous. « Oh, Edward, je suis au cœur d'un tourbillon, au contraire. Tu as voulu m'impressionner tout à l'heure, me montrer toute l'étendue de ta dangerosité, et ça a marché. Mais je sais que tu détestes ce que tu es. Pourquoi resterais-tu parmi nous si les humains sont votre repas ? Tu n'es pas assez immoral pour fréquenter les humains et te… nourrir d'eux sans remord. Il faut être totalement vicieux et cruel pour évoluer en société et assassiner sans aucun scrupule ces gens que tu vois tous les jours. Et tu n'es pas comme ça. Je le sens. Tu n'es pas tordu à ce point là. Tu es différent du mythe que tout le monde connaît. Donc, j'en conclus que si tu as déjà tué auparavant, c'est parce que ces vies perdues méritaient leur sort. »

Au point où nous en étions, je ne cherchai plus à l'effrayer, car j'avais manifestement échoué à la faire fuir. Je me résignai donc à préciser la vérité que je lui avais balancé, à la définir plus en détails.

« Je ne me nourris pas d'humains. Du moins, plus maintenant. Ce qui ne m'empêche pas de désirer ton sang pour autant. » confessai-je.

J'étais mal à l'aise. Jamais un humain n'avait entendu la vérité. Jamais aucun mortel n'avait été mis dans la confidence. J'avais entendu parler de certains cas à travers le monde où des humains avaient compris que nous existions, mais la crainte et la méfiance avaient toujours déclenché des rumeurs compromettantes où le clan des Volturi, ces dirigeants qui s'étaient auto-proclamés chefs de notre race, avait été obligé d'éliminer les témoins. Mais jamais je n'avais entendu parler de cas où des humains avaient accepté – ou du moins toléré- cette réalité surnaturelle du monde. Bella semblait une pionnière.

Ce fut un phénomène complexe que je vécus, cette sensation de se mettre à nu, de lever le voile sur un tabou, de parler sans contrainte. À cet instant, je me sentis encore plus effrayé que Bella. J'étais effrayé par l'inconnu, comme elle. Je m'avançais sur un terrain jamais exploré auparavant. Je marchais sur un territoire mystérieux où je ne savais pas du tout à quoi m'attendre.

Bella se mordit la lèvre inférieure, curiosité et trouble se mêlant dans ses iris sans fonds.

« Et avant, ces humains dont tu… te nourrissais, étaient comme ces hommes à Port Angeles, c'est ça ? »

Toujours aussi perspicace.

« Je ne voulais pas être un monstre alors je me suis dit que si je débarrassais le monde d'un autre genre de monstre, le… le destin, la vie, l'absolu, ne m'en voudrait pas trop d'être ce que je suis. »

Plus je donnais de détails, plus sa curiosité augmentait.

« Et aujourd'hui ?

-Nous ne chassons que des animaux. Nous ne sommes pas comme les autres de notre espèce.

-Qui ça, nous ?

-Toute ma famille.

-Vous êtes tous… vampires ?

-Oui. »

Elle battit des paupières, accusant le choc.

« Eh bien… Moi qui croyais Forks banale et sans surprise… » Un petit rire nerveux s'échappa de ses lèvres.

J'eus un mouvement d'impatience et je me remis sur pieds, excédé.

Bella se leva à son tour, intriguée par mon attitude.

« Tu es furieux ? »

Je fis les cent pas dans la forêt, agité.

« Oui, je suis furieux ! » rugis-je en me plantant de nouveau en face d'elle. « Comment peux-tu réagir comme ça ? Comment peux-tu accepter cette vérité sans hurler ? Tout à l'heure quand je t'ai… » Je revis dans ma tête l'image où je l'avais suspendu au-dessus de la falaise et je fus incapable de terminer ma phrase.

« Tu étais effrayée, tu étais morte de peur ! Et là…tu … »

Et là, je n'étais pas du tout en mesure de comprendre son comportement, d'analyser sa réaction, d'y trouver un sens.

Mais Bella le fit à ma place.

« Et là j'ai réalisé que si je hurlais, si je déguerpissais, si je laissais la peur agir, alors je fuirais en même temps quelque chose qui m'est devenu trop précieux pour y renoncer. »

Je me pétrifiai.

Précieux…

J'avais cru au début qu'elle restait là, motivée par une curiosité malsaine, mais je l'avais encore sous-estimé.

Alors, c'était donc ça l'origine de ce contrôle, de cette acceptation, de cette maîtrise ? Ce qui nous liait lui était plus précieux et important que tous les risques que je représentais…

J'oscillai entre la félicité et le tourment que suscita cette révélation.

J'en restai pantois, coi.

Bella poursuivit, apparemment inconsciente du bouleversement que me causèrent ses paroles.

« Ce que tu as fait tout à l'heure… Cette démonstration de tes…capacités…

-C'était impardonnable et minable. » la coupai-je, toujours aussi immobile.

Elle secoua la tête.

« Non. C'était motivé par le désir de me protéger.

-Cesse de me trouver des excuses.

-Et toi cesse de te croire plus méchant que tu ne l'es. Tu es convaincu d'être néfaste pour moi et tu as voulu m'éloigner de toi. C'est en comprenant ça que je n'ai plus eu du tout envie de fuir. Tu as employé une méthode radicale, mais tout ça n'avait encore qu'un seul but ; me préserver. C'est parce que tu as peur pour moi que tu as cherché à me faire fuir. Un être amoral n'aurait jamais songé à protéger quelqu'un de lui-même. Tu es quelqu'un de bien, Edward. Assez bien pour lutter contre ce qui, je suppose, est une grande tentation pour un être comme toi. Quelqu'un de mauvais se ficherait de succomber ou non. »

Je ne sus pas quoi ajouter à ça. Je n'avais rien à y redire, bêtement parce que je n'avais jamais considéré la situation de ce point de vue là.

Quoi que je dise, quoi que je fasse, Bella n'en retirait que le positif. Peu importe le danger, peu importe mes actes inexcusables, elle passait tout à travers le filtre de la bonté et de la compréhension pour qu'il n'en reste au bout du compte que ce qui était bon, humain et bienfaisant. Elle voyait tout sous l'angle de l'indulgence et de la gentillesse. Et ce fut presque convaincant de me laisser attirer vers l'auto-clémence, d'accorder un certain crédit à ce qu'elle avançait.

Toujours aussi questionneuse, elle me demanda d'autres précisions. Elle se montra cependant hésitante, prudente dans le choix de sa question puisqu'elle savait que toute question personnelle me déplaisait. C'était le cas jusqu'ici parce que le mystère de mon identité planait toujours au-dessus de moi, mais maintenant qu'elle savait tout ou presque, les questions me déplaisaient moins. Elles me rendaient toutefois inconfortables, et aussi elles me mettaient dans un état d'anticipation craintive tant je redoutais que les réponses livrées finissent par lui faire réaliser qu'elle n'était finalement pas prête à supporter la réalité, la vérité.

« Est-ce difficile pour toi en ce moment ?

-Oui. »

Elle fit un pas un arrière, mais j'eus la profonde certitude que ce ne fut pas un geste provoqué par la peur. Elle cherchait à me faciliter la tâche en s'éloignant de moi.

Il en avait toujours été ainsi ; Bella faisait passer le bien-être des autres avant le sien. Elle s'oubliait, toujours inconsciemment. Elle craignait sans cesse d'être un poids, une nuisance. Ce simple pas en arrière me démontra tout l'altruisme et l'empathie dont elle était capable envers autrui, et ce même envers un vampire !

Pouvais-je l'aimer encore plus qu'auparavant ? Aimer était également un mot trop insignifiant pour moi, trop peu à la hauteur de ce que je ressentais pour elle.

« Si c'est si difficile, pourquoi te tortures-tu à rester parmi les humains ?

-Ce n'est difficile qu'avec toi, Bella. Ton arôme est unique. »

Elle échappa un petit rire heurté par la nervosité.

« Je vais le prendre comme un compliment. »

J'aurais ri aussi si je n'étais pas aussi tendu à la pensée que chacune de mes paroles pouvaient à tout moment lui donner envie de faire demi tour et de déguerpir pour de bon.

Bella retrouva son sérieux, constatant que son trait d'humour n'avait eu aucun effet pour adoucir l'atmosphère.

« Pourquoi as-tu cherché ma compagnie malgré cette… tentation constante ? »

_Parce que je t'aime._

« J'avais… envie d'être avec toi, de te connaître. Je refusais que mes instincts prennent le dessus sur mes envies. Je voulais et je pouvais me contrôler… du moins jusqu'à ce que tu te blesses par ma faute.»

Par réflexe, elle cacha sa main blessée dans son dos. Comme si ne pas voir ce bandage pouvait m'empêcher d'être totalement conscient du sang séché et de la blessure en train de cicatriser !

« Je suppose que ton ouïe est différente de la nôtre, d'où ta réaction épidermique aux ultrasons.

-Sois reconnaissante envers ta machine, Bella. Sans elle, tu ne serais plus là. »

Elle secoua de nouveau la tête, obstinée.

« Je n'y crois pas. Ultrasons ou non, tu ne m'aurais rien fait.

-Tu surestimes mon contrôle.

-Tu le sous-estime, je dirais. Je crois que s'il avait fallu que tu cèdes à la tentation, ce serait fait depuis longtemps déjà. »

Elle fit mine de lever sa main -celle non-blessée- vers moi, comme un geste d'invitation, d'accueil. Elle voulait me toucher, créer un contact pour appuyer ses paroles, me persuader qu'elle avait raison de croire en moi.

J'eus toutes les peines du monde à ne pas me laisser tenter d'accepter cette invitation. Le monstre en moi était présent, toutefois reclus et lointain, enterré par le Edward qui avait tant envie de puiser sa propre confiance en celle de sa lune…

Mais il avait beau être loin ce monstre, il restait toujours là. Isolé, mais bien réel.

« C'est une erreur. » dis-je, refusant sa main. « J'ai été irresponsable de t'approcher. Nous sommes aux antipodes. Nous sommes deux êtres destinés à rester éloignés l'un de l'autre. Je suis tout ce que tu dois craindre. Je représente tout ce que tu dois fuir. Je suis un cauchemar, une anomalie. Je suis le lion. Tu es l'agneau. »

Bella laissa retomber sa main et son geste aurait pu être interprété comme un abandon, un échec, mais elle avait apparemment décidé de ne pas renoncer.

« Oublie le lion. Enlève cette condition qu'est la tienne. Supprime-la juste un instant. Oublie que tu es vampire. Que reste-t-il si on enlève tout ça? Il reste quelqu'un d'assez bon pour me sauver la vie à plusieurs reprises, assez généreux pour me faire la lecture, un être infiniment riche de l'intérieur. Il reste un musicien avec qui je peux partager ma passion. Il reste cette peronne avec qui je me sens… bien. Il reste cette aura qui m'entoure et qui me donne l'impression que rien ne peut m'arriver. Il reste Edward, tout simplement. »

Je restai suspendu à ses lèvres, car à chacune de ses paroles, une miette d'espoir fou s'immisçait malicieusement dans ma conscience.

« Oublie maintenant l'agneau. Supprime ce que je suis un instant. Oublie la proie. Oublie mon sang. Oublie l'humaine et l'aveugle. Enlève tout ce qui me différencie de toi. Que reste-t-il ? Il reste quelqu'un d'assez insensé pour croire en ce… lien qui nous unit. Il reste quelqu'un qui a envie de découvrir jusqu'où tout ça peut nous mener. Il reste quelqu'un qui croit que tout n'est pas perdu. Il reste une personne qui voit tout ce que tu m'apportes, une personne qui ne se sent pas le droit de juger ce que tu représentes. Il reste une personne qui ne voit pas le temps passer à tes côtés. Il reste la musicienne qui a envie de continuer à partager sa passion avec toi. Il reste l'auditrice qui aime tant t'entendre me lire des histoires. Il reste Bella, tout simplement. »

Au mépris de la distance que je m'efforçais encore de maintenir entre nous, Bella fit un pas vers moi.

« Avant d'être lion et agneau, nous sommes d'abord et avant tout Edward et Bella, tu ne crois pas ?»

Elle me sourit. Un sourire plein de tendresse complètement incompatible avec la situation. Bella ne pouvait pas me sourire. Elle ne devait pas. Plus maintenant. Je n'y avais pas droit. Mais elle souriait quand-même et j'eus l'impression d'être allégé d'un poids invisible qui m'oppressait depuis un siècle. Un poids que je ne soupçonnais même pas d'exister jusqu'ici tant j'étais accoutumé à le supporter.

« As-tu encore peur ? » voulus-je savoir une dernière fois avant de me laisser happer définitivement par ces morceaux d'espoir qui se recollaient dans ma conscience.

« Terrifiée. » dit-elle en toute honnêteté.

« Alors, nous sommes deux. » répliquai-je.

Je pris cette fois l'initiative de saisir sa main, de chercher moi-même cette invitation, cet accueil qu'elle m'avait proposé plus tôt.

Je calculai mon geste, usai de mille précautions pour ne pas briser ses doigts quand je les pris entre les miens. J'évaluai sa réaction en sentant ma peau glaciale contre la tiédeur douce de la sienne.

Pas de malaise, pas de dégoût. Son sourire ne se fit que plus éblouissant en réponse à cette initiative.

Encouragé, je serrai juste un peu plus la pression de mes doigts.

Ça ne parut pas lui faire mal. J'avais bien dosé ma force.

J'étais si peu habitué à toucher un humain. Je l'avais auparavant fait sous une impulsion, un réflexe. Jamais jusqu'ici ce n'avait été un geste volontaire, réfléchi et raisonné.

Je me félicitai d'avoir réussi ce test ; ne pas casser sa main. Si je pouvais arriver à faire ça, je pourrais me permettre plus encore…

Avant de me laisser trop emporter par l'espoir, je revins à la réalité. Je jouis en silence de ce que ce contact m'apportait pour le moment, sans aspirer à davantage. Je devais déjà être reconnaissant au centuple envers Bella, envers le destin, de m'accorder le droit de serrer cette main. Je devais être d'autant plus reconnaissant que ma lune soit à ce point exceptionnelle, pleine de bienveillance, si compréhensive et si clairvoyante.

Peut-être qu'aimer Bella Swan n'était pas une punition pour être ce que je suis, tout compte fait. Peut-être qu'aimer Bella Swan était ma récompense pour avoir lutté contre ce que j'étais, justement.

Je souris à mon tour. Le premier vrai sourire que je me permis depuis ce midi, autant un siècle pour moi, car les muscles de ma mâchoire eurent du mal à se délier comme si j'avais perdu complètement l'habitude de sourire, comme si c'était un acte hors du commun, en désaccord avec mon existence.

« On peut avancer pas à pas et apprivoiser notre peur. » murmurai-je.

Bella tenta de lever sa main et pendant une seconde je crus, désemparé, qu'elle voulait briser notre étreinte. Mais je réalisai bien vite qu'elle ne voulait pas rompre le contact. Elle voulait seulement élever nos deux mains et je me laissai entraîner, curieux.

Elle les hissa et dénoua ses doigts. Ces derniers ouvrirent les miens et je compris ce que Bella cherchait à faire. Nos deux mains se retrouvèrent à plat, paume contre paume. Comme dans cette clairière ce matin, elle voulait recréer l'effet miroir de notre pas de deux. Seulement, cette fois, nous nous touchions vraiment. Il n'y avait aucun espace entre nos mains.

Nous restâmes ainsi immobiles, paume contre paume. Ce n'était plus le lion à l'agneau, prédateur à proie, humain à non-humain, âme à damné, feu à glace. C'était plutôt esprit à esprit, musicien à musicien, danseur à danseur, cavalier à cavalière, partenaire à partenaire, lecteur à auditrice, compagnon à compagne, philosophe à philosophe, reflet à reflet.

Edward à Bella.

_**A suivre**_


	9. Théorie

_Whoo… Je suis… estomaquée. Merci pour l'appréciation du dernier chapitre. Sincèrement, j'ai eu les larmes aux yeux en lisant chacun d'entre vous. Si vous saviez à quel point vos réactions m'ont ému… _

_Je dirais que la tension de l'histoire a atteint son apogée, là. Les choses se calment un peu… pour l'instant, huhu._

**Chapitre 9**

**Théorie**

Pourquoi le temps semble toujours se rétrécir quand on vit un moment agréable et pourquoi semble-t-il s'étirer quand on vit quelque chose de pénible ?

Nous étions restés longtemps près des falaises. Nous n'avions plus rien dit. Nous nous étions seulement étendus côte à côte dans l'herbe. Nous avions profité de la présence silencieuse de l'autre simplement pour ce qu'elle était ; reposante, muette, calme. Bella avait fermé les yeux, bercée par le ressac et moi j'avais laissé mon regard se perdre sur la voûte céleste, plus précisément sur la lune qui ornait le ciel noir. Nous étions isolés du reste du monde, loin dans nos pensées respectives. J'aurais encore une fois voulu savoir ce que cachait l'esprit de Bella, si ses idées étaient aussi étrangement sereines que les miennes. Je me le demandais, car, si elle paraissait calme de l'extérieur, il n'en restait pas moins que le cœur de Bella n'avait pas repris un rythme normal depuis que je lui avais révélé ma vérité secrète.

Le temps avait filé, conspirant contre nous. Et nous ne disposions que d'un seul moyen pour arriver à une heure décente avant que Charlie ne lance ses troupes policières aux trousses de sa fille : moi. Bella avait accepté que je lui serve de moyen de transport.

J'avais déjà été… collé à Bella auparavant. Après tout, je l'avais enfermé dans le cercle de mes bras pour la sauver du fourgon et, il y avait à peine quelques heures, j'avais fait la même chose pour lui démontrer… ma nature. Mais ce n'avait été que des réflexes jusqu'ici. Et ça n'avait toujours duré qu'une minute à peine. Là, j'en avais au moins pour un quart d'heure de course.

Je me secouai.

Je pouvais le faire. Je n'avais qu'à ne pas respirer. La clef était là. Je décidai d'agir immédiatement avant de trouver d'autres arguments pour me décourager. J'attrapai Bella et la hissai sans effort sur mon dos. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que j'agisse aussi vite et elle émit un hoquet de stupeur. Elle s'imbriqua néanmoins à moi sans protester.

J'essayai -en vain- d'ignorer le trouble que me causèrent ses bras autour de mon cou, de ses jambes nouées autour de mes hanches et de son cœur contre mon dos qui jouait un solo de batterie encore plus fort. Est-ce que JE la rendais nerveuse ? Ou était-ce la prochaine course ? Les deux probablement. Et si j'avais eu un cœur fonctionnel, il aurait joué un duo à tout rompre avec celui de Bella.

« Prête ?

-Prête. »

Je me lançai dans un petit trot prudent au cœur de la forêt, guettant toutes les réactions de cette plume dans mon dos. Je filai à travers les arbres, glissant sur l'herbe avec toute l'aisance dont j'étais capable. Je courus, allègre et léger. C'était une seconde nature chez moi. Quelque chose de naturel. J'étais dans mon élément.

« Est-ce que tu es vraiment en train de courir ? » me demanda-t-elle.

Je ne m'arrêtai pas, mais je dus crier pour enterrer le vent dans lequel je scindais.

« Bien sûr que je cours, Bella ! »

Un rire retentit tout près de mon oreille.

« Tu ne cours pas ; tu voles ! »

Un second rire cristallin vibra de mes oreilles jusque dans ma poitrine.

Interprétai-je mal la situation ou bien elle semblait vraiment prendre plaisir à cette course ?

« Dans ma Volvo, tu n'avais pas trop l'air d'apprécier la grande vitesse. » arguai-je, perplexe, mais amusé.

« J'ai dit que ce serait le cas si j'étais en mesure de voir le paysage défiler ! Là… Cette sensation… C'est… Wouah ! »

Bella appréciait le tour de manège, apparemment.

« Alors, accroche-toi, petit singe ! » lançai-je, encouragé par sa verve.

Je me permis quelques variantes ; je sautai par-dessus une rivière, bondis de rochers en rochers et me fit plus vif dans le vent. Mes initiatives ne semblèrent pas l'effrayer si j'en jugeais son hilarité dans mon dos.

Ce fut plus facile que je ne l'avais pensé. Courir contre le vent amenait son odeur derrière mes pas alors je n'eus pas besoin de m'inquiéter de respirer son arôme enivrant. Seul le fait que nous ne faisions qu'un à cet instant me perturba intensément.

Nous atteignîmes le quartier de Bella trop vite à mon goût. Je dus m'arrêter lorsque j'arrivai à la lisière de la forêt. Même s'il faisait nuit, il était inutile d'attirer l'attention sur un vampire et sa passagère filant plus vite que le vent.

« On y est. »

Je m'accroupis afin que les pieds de Bella trouvent plus facilement le sol. Je ressentis un désagréable frisson d'abandon quand son corps se détacha du mien.

« Déjà ? » dit-elle, aussi déçue que moi.

Était-elle déçue que le manège se terminât ou que notre proximité fût interrompue ?

Je n'osai pas demander, de peur que la réponse ne fût pas la même que la mienne.

« C'était … Époustouflant ! »

Le vent avait malmené ses cheveux et je mourais d'envie de déplacer une mèche tombée sur son front. Je me retins de justesse en plongeant mes mains dans mes poches.

« Tu as aimé ? » voulus-je m'assurer.

« On recommence quand tu veux ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Je ris, étonné et enchanté. La peur de l'inconnu qui nous tenaillait tous les deux semblait dissipée en ce moment. Bella aurait pu trouver ma rapidité étrange et effrayante… C'aurait été logique. Elle réagissait toutefois toujours de façon contraire à ce que j'anticipais.

« Nous sommes où exactement ?

-Derrière ta maison.

-Oh. »

Elle me parut s'obliger à revenir vers la réalité, son quotidien. Je souhaitai que, tout comme moi, Bella n'eut pas envie de me quitter.

« J'espère que Charlie ne s'inquiète pas. Il me croit chez Angela en train de peaufiner notre machine. »

Il n'émanait aucun sentiment d'inquiétude de la maison. Du moins, aucune inquiétude plus grande que d'habitudes, car Charlie s'en faisait toujours pour sa fille, où qu'elle fût. Je me concentrai davantage pour trouver l'esprit du père et je le repérai dans le salon, absorbé par un match de baseball. Sa routine, quoi.

« Il se demande s'il doit venir te chercher ou te laisser rentrer seule. » dis-je, étudiant plus en profondeur ses pensées.

« Tu crois ?

-Je ne crois pas. Je sais. Je l'entends.

-Tu l'entends? Ah, bien sûr, avec la machine ultrasons j'aurais dû me douter que tu avais une ouïe très développée. »

Elle faisait fausse route.

Je me questionnai durant une seconde ; est-ce que Bella pouvait entendre et digérer un autre fait hors du commun à propos de son compagnon vampire ?

Je contemplai son regard tranquille et ses traits délicats, toujours empreints de cette ouverture, de cette acceptation, de ce non-jugement.

Oui, elle le pouvait. Ce soir était soir de confidences, alors autant aller jusqu'au bout.

« J'entends mieux que les humains, mais ce n'est pas cette faculté qui me permet d'entendre ton père. Parce qu'il ne dit rien. Il ne fait que réfléchir.

-Il réfléchit ? Comment peux-tu savoir à quoi il réfléchit ?

-Je peux lire ses pensées. »

Elle sourcilla.

« Ah. Ça explique bien des choses... »

D'autres morceaux du casse-tête que je représentais pour elle durent se mettre en place.

« Je ne suis pas au bout de mes surprises, dis donc. » Elle eut un petit sourire nerveux, réminiscence de cette peur de l'inconnu, de la nouveauté.

« Vous entendez tout ce que les autres pensent ?

-Que moi. C'est un don que j'ai. Certains de mon espèce possèdent une faculté particulière ; la mienne consiste à pouvoir pénétrer l'esprit de n'importe qui. Enfin… presque n'importe qui. Toi, ton esprit m'est complètement inaccessible. C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive et c'est très frustrant. »

Bella médita quelques instants cette révélation.

« Il y a un truc qui cloche chez moi ? »

Je secouai la tête, incrédule. J'eus un rire bref, attendri, mais exaspéré.

« Je t'avoue que je suis vampire, que je lis dans les pensées et tu _te_ crois anormale ! »

Je ne pus même pas retenir mon geste ; tout vint naturellement et je sortis une main de mes poches pour ébouriffer ses cheveux.

« Tu es impossible. »

Mon cerveau rattrapa mes réflexes et je retirai aussitôt ma main. Son odeur avait sûrement imprégné ma peau ; la chevelure était un des points sensitif et olfactif où se concentrait une grande partie des effluves humains. Mon odorat était verrouillé, mais je renfonçai ma main dans mon jean pour fuir la tentation de sentir ma propre odeur mélangée à la sienne.

Bella ne remarqua pas que je luttais contre moi-même et ricana. Elle haussa une épaule avec un petit sourire de dépit pour excuser sa façon trop peu normale d'absorber les vérités que je lui balançais.

Puis, elle soupira, se tournant vers ce qu'elle jugea être l'emplacement de sa maison. Elle semblait trouver éprouvant d'envisager la perspective de prendre congé et j'eus l'impression que des papillons dansaient dans mon estomac à cette constatation.

« Dis-moi… »

Bella cherchait des excuses pour retarder le moment du départ. J'en aurais sauté de joie.

Elle se tortilla les mains, geste que j'avais appris à interpréter chez-elle comme étant de l'appréhension. Bella voulait me poser une question, mais hésitait.

« Oui ? » voulus-je l'encourager, un sourire dans ma voix.

Mon ton la rasséréna.

« Depuis le premier jour… Tu n'avais pas d'ennuis de santé à ce premier cours de bio, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je n'aimai pas évoquer ce jour où le monstre avait presque pris le dessus, mais Bella désirait des précisions et je les lui devais bien.

« Non. Les êtres comme moi ne tombent jamais malades. Si je suis parti précipitamment, c'est parce que j'avais senti ton parfum. Je n'aurais jamais pu y résister alors je me suis enfui.

-Mais tu es revenu…

-Oui, parce que je ne supportais pas que tu détruises des années de contrôle et de discipline. Je me suis mis à l'épreuve en t'approchant, pour me prouver que je pouvais y arriver, continuer ma petite routine humaine comme avant. Seulement voilà. Ce qui au début ne devait être qu'un exercice de contrôle s'est transformé en curiosité. Tu étais si différente des autres… Et pas seulement à cause de cette cécité ou de mon incapacité à pénétrer ton esprit. Tu étais tellement intéressante… C'était si facile de te parler, de sympathiser. Jamais je n'avais fait ça avec aucun humain parce que tout le monde nous fuit instinctivement. Mais pas toi. Tu ne pouvais pas avoir envie de me fuir puisque tu ne voyais pas mon étrangeté, ma différence, ma particularité. Tu n'as vu…

-Je n'ai vu qu'Edward. » compléta-t-elle.

Je fus content que sa cécité l'empêche en ce moment même de voir tout l'amour qui devait se lire dans mon regard. Je ne tenais pas à ce qu'elle sache à quel point je l'aimais. Ça, c'était un secret que je ne comptais pas révéler. Curieusement, il me parut plus compromettant et gênant que le secret de mon état de vampire. Parce que cette vérité-là impliquait mon cœur gelé qui avait appris à aimer. Je ne voulais pas connaître sa réaction face à cet amour déclaré. J'avais eu peur de son rejet en tant que vampire, mais j'avais encore plus peur du rejet de mon amour, du refus de se laisser aimer par une créature de la nuit. Je n'aimai pas cette perspective d'exposer cette vulnérabilité chez moi ; de montrer au grand jour ce cœur gelé amoureux. Je préférais conserver pour moi-même cette vérité. Je ne voulais pas embarrasser Bella, l'impliquer dans ce sentiment auquel elle ne pouvait pas répondre. Nous défiions déjà toutes les lois de la nature en se tenant l'un en face de l'autre à converser comme deux … amis. C'était beaucoup plus que ce que je méritais. Et quand bien même put-elle me témoigner une affection plus grande que l'amitié, ses sentiments n'équivaudraient jamais les miens. Il y aurait toujours une inégalité, car j'étais vampire et que toute émotion se vivait à la puissance 10 chez moi.

Je poursuivis mon petit discours, ignorant ma pudeur.

« Mais c'était une erreur. Je l'ai réalisé quand tu as voulu en savoir plus sur moi. Les humains se tiennent loin de nous et, pour ma famille, c'est plutôt un avantage puisque nous n'avons pas besoin de mentir sur notre état. Si les gens nous approchaient, nous parlaient, les questions inévitables sur notre famille, notre mode de vie, surviendraient tôt ou tard. Nous ne pourrions jamais dire la vérité. Nous sommes contraints de garder le secret parce que le monde n'est pas prêt à accepter notre existence. Alors, quand tu as voulu en savoir davantage sur moi…

-Tu as préféré me rejeter.

-Je ne voulais pas te mentir. Et te côtoyer de trop près était risqué… pour ta survie. Alors, oui, je t'ai rejeté. Mais c'était trop tard ; tu avais déjà pris une place tellement importante dans mon existence… Seulement, je ne l'avais pas encore réalisé à l'époque. »

M'étais-je trop révélé ?

Non. Après tout, elle ne pouvait déceler le véritable sens de ce que signifiait le mot "importante" pour moi. Ce pouvait être une importance tout ce qu'il y avait de plus fraternelle ; quelque chose qui ne relevait que de l'amitié.

Un morceau de notre peur de l'inconnu vint me nouer la poitrine.

« Je ne sais toujours pas si nous avons raison de faire ça. Ce n'est pas sage et prudent d'être à mes côtés. »

Bella balaya mon inquiétude d'un revers de sa main non-blessée.

« Je tâcherai de me tenir loin de tout objet coupant, c'est tout. »

Elle réduisait les risques, minimisait encore les dangers, les portait même en dérision.

« N'oublie jamais ce que je suis, Bella. » l'admonestai-je.

« J'en suis totalement consciente, tu peux me croire. »

Je pus la croire, car son cœur n'avait toujours pas cessé de débattre, témoin tambourineur de l'émoi que je lui avais causé depuis ma confession.

L'heure du départ s'imposa tacitement.

Bella se résigna à tourner les talons, mais s'arrêta dans son mouvement. Je lus soudain une grande inquiétude sur son visage. Je fus assailli par un lambeau de doute. Que craignait-elle ? Moi ?

« Est-ce qu'on se voit demain ? Ne vas-tu pas disparaître au matin, telle une chimère ? Après tout, tu es un mythe. »

Elle ne me craignait pas, moi, mais plutôt la possibilité que je la quitte encore, que la rejette.

Je fermai les yeux une seconde, savourant son désir de vouloir, envers et contre tout, continuer à me fréquenter.

Puis je me fis rassurant à son égard.

« Je suis bien réel. Et je serai là demain si c'est ce que tu veux… Mais… »

Je fus inquiet à mon tour.

« Est-ce vraiment ce que tu veux ? Je ne peux pas savoir à quoi tu penses, savoir si tu te forces à ignorer une peur plus grande que celle de l'inconnu, si tu agis par contrainte ou non. Alors, il faut me dire la vérité. Il faut que tu me dises à quoi tu penses réellement. »

Les rôles furent échangés et ce fut Bella qui se fit rassurante, arborant ce sourire paisible que j'aimais tant.

« Je ne te cache rien. Je suis toujours honnête avec toi. Je ne joue pas de jeu et je ne m'oblige à rien. »

Tranquillisé et soulagé, je répondis à son sourire.

« Très bien. Alors, à demain. »

La situation pouvait-elle être aussi simple que ça ? Pouvions-nous nous quitter juste avec un au revoir après tout ce qui s'était produit aujourd'hui?

Apparemment, oui. Tout pouvait se conclure dans la simplicité. Un chapitre éprouvant qui se terminait sur un paragraphe léger. Un concert tempétueux qui s'achevait sur une douce note de sérénité.

Bella me dit au revoir à sa manière. Elle chercha ma main et la trouva cachée dans ma poche. Elle l'extirpa et la serra un moment avant de la relâcher et de se détourner lentement de moi. Je sentis mille picotements chatouiller chaque millimètres de peau touché par sa main et ces picotements restèrent là même quand le contact fut rompu.

Je tentai de les ignorer, de ne pas me laisser distraire, car un mystère non résolu me revint à l'esprit.

« Une dernière chose, Bella. »

Elle s'arrêta, attendant la suite.

« Comment as-tu fait pour me retrouver ? »

Je n'avais pas insisté depuis notre rencontre sur la falaise, mais maintenant que les pénibles événements entourant mon aveu s'étaient un peu dissipés, je pouvais réitérer ma question.

Le sourire de Bella se fit cette fois espiègle.

« Il parait que tu le découvriras par toi-même bien assez tôt. »

Que je le découvrirais par moi-même ? me répétai-je.

Elle se détourna pour de bon, satisfaite de me laisser dans le mystère.

Je ne m'attardai pas sur ma frustration, car Bella me quittait et j'allais bientôt être coupé de sa vue pendant un moment trop long pour moi. Je voulus profiter des dernières secondes qu'il me restait pour contempler sa silhouette dans la nuit. Je ne fus cependant pas saisi de cette impression typique d'abandon, comme à chaque fois que je la quittais, car je savais que j'allais la retrouver dans sa chambre au cours de la nuit. Ça, c'était une habitude dont je ne pouvais me défaire ; la regarder dormir. Elle faisait partie du comportement de l'amoureux en moi, incapable de se rassasier de l'objet de ses pensées. Et comme cette habitude était une conséquence directe de cet amour que je n'oserais jamais lui avouer, Bella ne saurait jamais rien de ma petite routine nocturne.

Je la regardai faire le tour de sa maison pour laisser croire qu'elle arrivait de la rue et elle entra par la porte de devant.

Alors que j'entendais Charlie accueillir sa fille en camouflant son soulagement de la voir arriver saine et sauve de sa supposée escapade chez Angela, je portai ma main -celle qui avait ébouriffé ses cheveux et que Bella avait prise- à mon nez et je humai le parfum de mes pores imprégnés de son odeur. Ce fut brûlant, mais je n'eus pas la sensation de cette soif irradiante. Je ressentis une autre sorte de brûlure. Pas celle qui réduisait ma gorge en cendres, mais celle qu'on devait ressentir au fond de sa poitrine quand on avait l'impression d'être réchauffé de l'intérieur. Quelque chose de plus délicieux que la soif de son sang se dégageait de cette odeur, enchevêtrée à la mienne. La fusion de nos deux arômes me fut …agréable, voire même rassurante, comme si ces deux effluves mixées symbolisaient une symbiose jusque là utopique et irréalisable. Cette nouvelle odeur, neuve, vierge, m'apparut telle la prémisse d'une union complètement inespérée. Ce fut une odeur qui me convainquit une fois pour toute que ce n'était pas une erreur de laisser le lion et l'agneau ensemble.

« Merci d'être ce que tu es, Bella. » lui confiai-je en secret alors que je suivais de façon auditive ses pas monter l'escalier jusqu'à sa chambre.

Je lui devais tellement… La reconnaissance muette ne suffisait pas. La conscience de ma chance n'était pas assez. Je devais trouver un moyen de remercier Bella. Mis à part veiller sur elle pour le restant de ses jours, je ne voyais pas trop comment témoigner ma gratitude. Veiller sur elle, c'était innée, allant de soit. Il fallait donc que je fasse quelque chose de concret, quelque chose qui lui ferait plaisir.

Une idée commença à germer dans mon esprit. Je souris dans la nuit, un œil sur sa fenêtre. Oui, ça pouvait se faire… Ce serait délicat, mais Bella le méritait.

J'élaborai mon plan en attendant que Bella se mette au lit.

Cette nuit-là, elle fut agitée. Son sommeil ne fut pas calme, perturbé par quelque songe que j'aurais voulu chasser de sa conscience.

Je me doutai être la cause de ses tourments. Elle avait été mise à rude épreuve aujourd'hui, par ma faute. Elle avait encaissé une effarante vérité et je fus certain que son esprit se faisait rattraper par le choc dans ses rêves. Je me sentis coupable de troubler son sommeil d'ordinaire si paisible. Alors que Bella se retournait et se retournait, le front plissé, je me dis qu'il était peut-être préférable que je m'en aille pour cette nuit. Son subconscient était peut-être assez alerte pour détecter ma présence, tout près de son lit.

Je l'observai plus attentivement, étudiant son corps replié sur lui-même et son visage crispé. Je ne savais rien du sommeil humain, mais j'eus une sorte de certitude implacable que ce n'était pas un cauchemar dont elle était victime. Bella était assez transparente pour que je puisse détecter les signes de terreur chez elle ; j'en avais eu une démonstration cet après-midi même lorsque je m'étais comporté si sauvagement. Or, ce que je déchiffrai à travers ses gestes inconscients n'eut aucun lien avec une terreur quelconque. Cela s'apparentait à… de la peine ? Oui, voilà. C'était exactement ça; de la peine. Son songe n'était pas un cauchemar, mais un rêve triste.

Je fus intrigué et m'interrogeai sur la nature de cette tristesse.

Je maudis encore son mur mental qui me bloquait son esprit.

J'aurais tant voulu en savoir davantage, mais jamais ma curiosité ne serait satisfaite. La seule méthode efficace avec Bella restait l'affrontement direct, mais comment pourrais-je l'interroger sans me trahir ? « Oh, au fait Bella, hier soir dans ton lit, à quoi rêvais-tu donc pour être si triste ? » Je me voyais très mal lui poser une telle question. Elle avait accepté le vampire, mais certes pas le voyeur nocturne.

Je me résignai à partir, jugeant que ma présence était inopportune pour cette nuit. Je devais la laisser respirer un peu, ne pas l'étouffer. Je me traînai jusqu'à la fenêtre, la mort dans l'âme. Tsst. Âme ? Depuis quand j'en avais une ?

« Edward ? »

Je tressaillis vivement et fis volte face. Elle s'était réveillée ! Bon sang ! J'aurais dû partir bien plus tôt ! Quoi dire ? Quoi faire? Jamais on avait détecté ma présence quand je voulais me faire incognito. Jamais. C'était la première fois qu'on me repérait à mon insu.

J'eus l'impression que les rouages de mon cerceau ne tournèrent pas assez vite pour trouver une solution. Une seconde de réflexion chez moi équivalait à plusieurs minutes chez un humain. Une seconde m'aurait donc normalement suffit à trouver une excuse parfaite, mais je fus tellement déstabilisé que Bella m'ait reconnu que je ne pus que rester figé, les yeux grands ouverts, fixés sur la silhouette étendue dans le lit.

Elle se tourna en lâchant un soupir et resta là, en chien de fusil, enroulée dans ses couvertures.

« Edward… » lâcha-t-elle, amorphe. Ses paupières restèrent closes.

Je me trouvai alors complètement stupide. Le sommeil humain était un phénomène tellement inconnu et énigmatique pour moi que je n'avais même pas su faire la différence entre un murmure inconscient faisant partie de son sommeil et une parole prononcée en état d'éveil et de lucidité.

J'eus la preuve que ses rêves me concernaient réellement. Tout ce qu'elle avait vécu aujourd'hui, elle le revivait dans son sommeil. Et elle le vivait à grande puissance parce que jamais elle n'avait parlé en dormant jusqu'ici.

Faisait-elle un cauchemar où je laissais le monstre contre lequel je l'avais tant mise en garde satisfaire ses envies meurtrières ?

Non, à bien la regarder, son corps envoyait encore les mêmes signaux de tristesse. Ce n'était toujours pas de la peur.

De la tristesse…

Je m'étais attendu à provoquer toutes sortes de sentiments chez Bella; la colère de lui avoir menti, la peur de ce que je représentais, le regret d'avoir un ami-monstre, mais jamais je n'aurais cru susciter un sentiment tel que la tristesse. Je ne vis vraiment pas ce qui pouvait provoquer chez moi un tel chagrin. J'en fus interloqué.

De nouveau, elle murmura en se tournant dans son sommeil.

« Ne t'en vas pas… Ne disparais pas…»

J'eus le vertige.

Bella Swan rêvait que je l'abandonnais. C'était _ça_ qui la rendait si triste.

Elle me voulait près d'elle, même dans son sommeil…

Je tombai dans un état de douce euphorie. L'amour que je ressentais s'ancra de plus bel dans chaque cellule de mon corps. Elle ne m'aimait pas comme moi je l'aimais, mais elle tenait suffisamment à moi pour vouloir me garder dans sa vie...

Mais quelle sorte de rêve faux faisait Bella pour qu'elle me supplie de ne pas la laisser ? En quel genre d'Edward son imagination incontrôlée me transformait ? Ce Edward-là était erroné, un imposteur que son subconscient avait construit. Parce que le vrai Edward ne disparaîtrait jamais. N'avais-je pas été clair avant qu'on se quitte ce soir ? Je lui avais dit que je serais là demain matin. Apparemment, cela ne voulait pas dire pour elle que je serais là à tous les autres matins qui suivraient…

Il fallait que je trouve un moyen de la rassurer. J'avais plusieurs dons surnaturels, mais je ne possédais pas celui de pénétrer les rêves des humains et d'y interférer. Alors, comment allais-je me débrouiller ? Je pouvais certes laisser son rêve s'écouler sans rien faire. Ce n'était qu'un songe après tout. Rien de vrai. Rien qui ne corresponde au monde réel. Mais je fus incapable de rester là, les bras ballants, à la regarder se morfondre dans son subconscient.

« Je ne te quitterai pas, Bella. »

J'avais chuchoté ces mots avec tous les accents de promesse et de persuasion dont je pouvais faire preuve, mais cela ne sembla pas l'atteindre.

Mon corps avança tout seul vers elle. Il ne m'obéit plus. Je perdis le contrôle. Mais ce ne fut pas la perte de contrôle au profit du monstre en moi. Ce fut la perte de contrôle au profit de l'amoureux en moi.

Combien de temps mit mon corps à se pencher ? J'eus l'impression de prendre une heure pour m'incliner de quelques degrés. A chaque inflexion, j'effectuai une pause pour m'accoutumer à sa proximité, laisser le temps à l'amoureux de mettre un cadenas de plus à la porte qui retenait le monstre. Au bout d'une éternité, je me fus suffisamment plié pour que ma tête se retrouve près de son visage endormi.

À ce stade, je ne devais plus calculer. Je ne devais plus tergiverser ni réfléchir parce que si je pensais davantage, je trouverais mille et une raisons de me déplier, de m'éloigner et de partir en courant. Je ne devais pas penser que c'était une erreur. Je devais simplement agir.

Ce que je fis.

Mes lèvres froides trouvèrent son front et y exercèrent une infime pression.

La peau lisse, membrane délicate et soyeuse de sa tête, me fit l'effet d'un paradis buccal pour mes lèvres de marbre.

Comment un si léger effleurement pouvait me procurer d'aussi vives sensations ?

Je la sentis frissonner à mon contact glacial. Je bondis en arrière et faillis renverser son bureau. Je guettai anxieusement sa réaction, aux abois.

Le frisson qui la traversa la poussa à chercher ses couvertures pour s'emmitoufler dans leur chaleur. Mais les plis de son front s'effacèrent, ses traits crispés disparurent et son corps tout entier se détendit. Un sourire discret s'esquissa même sur ses lèvres.

J'eus l'effronterie de croire que j'avais convaincu son subconscient que je serais toujours là pour elle.

Mon geste l'avait apaisé.

Bella se calma pour de bon, gagnée par une grande fatigue qui la plongea dans un sommeil sans rêve. Je la quittai à l'aube, dans un état second proche de l'extase, les lèvres encore embrasées et vibrantes de ce que j'avais osé faire.

J'arrivai au manoir et je fus accueilli par les miens, certains avec un sourire, d'autres avec agacement.

Ils savaient que Bella était au courant. Alice leur avait sans doute appris ce qui s'était produit pour expliquer ma disparition du lycée. Elle avait probablement vu que tout s'était relativement bien terminé, car la majorité de ma famille était soulagée ; contente que Bella ait somme toute bien pris la chose. Ils n'avaient pas cru que j'oserais un jour tout lui révéler. Même moi, je n'aurais jamais pensé que j'oserais tout lui balancer. Mais grâce aux visions d'Alice en temps réel, ils comprirent en même temps que moi que la terreur n'était pas nécessairement la seule réaction possible qu'un humain pouvait adopter face à notre identité secrète.

Rosalie était bien sûr celle qui accueillait le moins bien la nouvelle, mais je ne devais pas m'en étonner.

Il y eut un seul membre de ma famille dont le comportement ne fut pas celui que j'escomptais ; Alice. Elle m'accueillit avec un petit air bravache lorsque je croisai son regard, comme si elle s'attendait à un affront. Je ne compris pas son attitude jusqu'à ce que ses pensées me prennent d'assaut. Alice les retenait, mais elles s'échappaient toutes seules de son esprit, comme de l'eau à travers un filet.

Je fus plongé dans ses souvenirs de l'après-midi et je compris ce qu'avait voulu dire Bella avant de me quitter ce soir ; je sus tout par moi-même.

Dans ce souvenir, je vis Bella dans la cantine aborder Alice à mon sujet et lui demander si elle m'avait vu. Elle me cherchait désespérément. Je vis à travers le regard d'Alice une Bella déterminée à me retrouver pour comprendre mon départ soudain. Ce fut cette détermination qui décida Alice à se concentrer sur moi pour découvrir ma position et guider Bella jusqu'à moi.

Le plus sidérant dans cette vision fut la facilité avec laquelle Bella entra en contact avec Alice. Elle était allée droit au but et ma sœur l'avait accueillie avec chaleur. Toutes deux s'étaient très bien entendues durant leur bref échange. Bella n'avait pas questionné ma sœur quand cette dernière lui avait demandé de ne pas me révéler qui l'avait guidé jusqu'à moi et que de toute façon je l'apprendrais par moi-même. Bella était si inquiète pour moi qu'elle avait tout de suite accepté les conditions sans même se demander comment Alice avait su où je me cachais. Elle lui avait fait confiance dès le début… comme avec moi.

Était-ce le début de l'amitié qu'Alice avait vu dans l'avenir ?

Je vis autre chose dans la tête de ma sœur. Cette fois, ce ne fut pas un souvenir, mais une vision de ma réaction. Je me vis en colère contre Alice. Il était vrai qu'elle avait mené Bella vers moi alors que j'aurais pu la tuer à tout moment puisque j'avais encore le souvenir de la vue de son sang bien présent à l'esprit. Il y avait de quoi se fâcher, je suppose, mais pourquoi ne me sentais-je pas furieux en ce moment ?

Voir d'avance ma propre colère me poussa à m'analyser moi-même. Avais-je raison de me mettre en colère ? Si Alice avait mené Bella vers moi, forcément c'était parce qu'elle avait vu que rien de fâcheux n'allait se passer sur les falaises. Je voulus confirmer ma supposition en fouillant les chemins multiples de l'esprit de ma sœur ; des chemins qui avaient pris forme dans la réalité, d'autres qui allaient prendre forme ou qui ne resteraient que des possibilités révolues. Je ne vis rien concernant Bella et moi. Alice avait donc agi par instinct et non en se fiant à son don.

Je compris que ma colère prochaine reposait sur ça ; le fait que Alice ait pris sa décision simplement parce qu'elle me faisait confiance, qu'elle n'ait eu aucune autre garantie que sa foi -un sentiment si peu fiable en ce qui me concernait- pour que tout se termine bien ce soir. Elle avait jeté Bella en pâture.

« Elle t'aurait trouvé par ses propres moyens, crois-moi. » dit ma soeur, détectant les premiers signes de la fureur me gagner. « Bella avait déjà pris sa décision ; je l'ai vu. Elle allait te retrouver, peu importe si tu la fuyais jusqu'à Tombouctou. » Elle me montra de son propre chef des chemins auxquels je n'avais pas porté attention. Je vis effectivement Bella tout faire ce qui était humainement possible pour me retrouver. Si ma sœur ne lui était pas venue en aide, Bella n'en serait pas resté là. Son inquiétude était telle qu'elle avait même prévu demander à son père d'organiser une battue policière ! « Ne t'a-t-elle pas prouvé ce soir à quel point elle tient à toi ? Tout ce que j'ai fait, c'est accélérer ce qui aurait fini par se produire de toute façon. »

La tension qui avait monté en moi diminua un peu. Jasper y était sans doute pour quelque chose.

Je me calmai. Somme toute, je devais remercier ma sœur. Après tout, j'étais ici, à la maison, je n'avais tué personne et Bella restait mon amie en dépit de la vérité.

La petite coupée sport jaune apparut dans mon esprit. Demain, je m'en occuperais.

Alice bondit de joie, voyant qu'elle recevrait sous peu le cadeau qu'elle avait prédit que je lui ferais.

J'ébouriffai ma sœur et elle attrapa tout à coup ma main pour la renifler.

«Mmmh ! C'est vrai qu'elle sent très bon ! »

Je roulai des yeux, à la fois envieux et exaspéré. J'enviais ma sœur d'être en mesure de sentir le parfum de Bella sans avoir l'eau à la bouche. Elle était capable d'apprécier le bouquet sans boire le vin, elle.

« Je peux lui parler maintenant ? Je peux l'emmener faire les boutiques ?

-Les boutiques ? »

Le souvenir de la vision de Bella et Alice bras dessus bras dessous me revint en tête.

« Elle a un look fade et elle ne se met pas du tout en valeur. Je veux remédier à ça. »

J'éclatai de rire. Ça, c'était typique de la part d'Alice !

Je vis dans son esprit la manière dont elle percevait Bella ; pour elle, ses vêtements n'avaient pas d'éclat. Ils étaient simples et rudimentaires. Son look général n'était pas recherché. C'était impersonnel, élémentaire, commun.

Jamais jusqu'ici je n'avais porté attention à l'apparence de Bella. Sa manière de se vêtir m'importait peu. Elle aurait pu avoir un sac sur la tête que je continuerais encore à la trouver éblouissante. Mais la voir par les yeux de ma sœur me poussa à me poser des questions. Si Bella portait des vêtements aussi simples, était-ce en raison de sa cécité ? Optait-elle pour des vêtements passe-partout et des couleurs primaires qui se mariaient avec tout pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle ne pouvait faire aucun agencement ? Est-ce que la mode était quelque chose qui pouvait importer à Bella ? Ou bien s'en moquait-elle éperdument puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas en profiter visuellement?

Vampire ou humain, la mode restait un truc typiquement féminin à mon sens. C'était un domaine où je ne préférai pas m'avancer. Peut-être que ce pouvait être une bonne chose qu'Alice et Bella deviennent amies, tout compte fait.

Connaissant le tempérament emporté et fougueux d'Alice, je ne voulus cependant pas qu'elle aille trop vite. Elle pouvait se montrer rapidement étourdissante.

« Mais non, je ne la perturberai pas. » assura-t-elle, me devançant.

Alice s'en alla de son pas dansant, imaginant déjà mille possibilités de relooking.

Je me préparai pour le lycée, me demandant ce que cette nouvelle amitié naissante allait donner. Au moins Alice était de mon côté. Elle était la seule à vouloir approcher Bella, la personne, et non Bella-l'humaine-dont-Edward-s'était-entichée. Je ne devais pas m'attendre à un accueil chaleureux de la part de Rosalie et Jasper, ça je le savais. Quant à Carlisle, Esmé et Emmett, ils allaient accepter Bella seulement parce qu'ils voulaient mon bonheur. La personne en tant que telle ne les intéressait pas outre mesure si ce n'était qu'ils se montraient très curieux de savoir ce qui m'attirait tant chez elle.

Carlisle pensait que la part humaine y jouait pour beaucoup. Je cherchais en Bella mon humanité perdue, voilà comment il interprétait mon attirance.

Esmé était plus romantique. Elle me voyait comme le héros de Bella.

Emmett, lui, ne s'expliquait pas mon attirance. Il ne comprenait toujours pas comment je pouvais me laisser séduire par une mortelle. Ce n'était pas une attitude forcément méchante de sa part. Emmett était tout simplement comme ça ; la normalité des humains n'avait aucun intérêt, point.

Je laissai ma famille à leurs pensées et retournai à la maison de Bella, fébrile.

C'était un matin comme tous les autres où j'étais allé la chercher, mais c'était le premier matin où Bella Swan ouvrirait sa porte à Edward Cullen le vampire et non Edward Cullen l'élève étrange de Forks High School. Pour cette seule raison, ce matin-là fut comme une ère nouvelle. Je me sentais enfin libre d'être moi-même, de ne plus être contraint de montrer que la surface de mon identité. Bella Swan avait connu jusqu'ici que la pointe de l'iceberg de ma personne et aujourd'hui le glacier entier émergeait à la surface.

De tous les cycles humains que j'avais effectués, celui-là prenait une tournure hors du commun. Et peu importe les futurs cycles de vie humaine que je recommencerais, ici ou ailleurs dans l'avenir, jamais plus ils ne seraient routiniers, redondants, lassants et monotones, car, d'une manière ou d'une autre, Bella en ferait partie, de loin ou de près, et ce serait sans cesse nouveau. Il n'y aurait pas un jour pareil. Avant, j'avais l'impression de marcher sur la même route plate, en boucle, qui revenait toujours au même point de départ. Maintenant, cette route ne tournait plus en rond. Elle s'étendait au loin, parsemée d'obstacles, vallonnée de pentes abruptes et de montagnes à escalader. Elle serait passionnante et éprouvante cette route, je ne saurais jamais à quoi m'attendre. Tout ce que je savais de cette route, c'était qu'elle se terminerait par un ravin ; allégorie de la mort de Bella Swan, inévitable non pas parce que j'étais un danger mortel pour elle, mais bien parce que la mort était le résultat naturel de l'aboutissement d'une vie humaine. Un jour viendrait où Bella trépasserait. Ce serait la fin de cette route et il n'y aurait que du vide qui m'attendrait au-delà.

J'étais reconnaissant envers le destin d'avoir mis Bella sur ma route, mais le destin allait exiger un jour un prix à payer pour m'avoir accorder l'acceptation et la compréhension de Bella Swan face à mon identité. Et ce jour où le destin me demanderait de m'acquitter de cette dette serait le jour du trépas de Bella. Viendrait un temps où ma nuit éternelle ne serait plus éclairée par la douce lueur nacrée de la lune. Je retomberais dans les ténèbres à sa disparition et ce serait le deuil, le noir et le vide qui constitueraient ce prix à payer envers le destin. Un jour viendrait, que j'espérai assez lointain, où on m'arracherait Bella Swan, où la maladie ou la vieillesse me la prendrait. Je redoutai ce jour, mais je l'assumerais, car le deuil, le vide et le noir étaient un juste prix à payer pour m'avoir permis d'avoir Bella Swan dans mon existence.

En attendant que ce jour fatidique survienne, je me devais de profiter de chaque seconde de sa présence et c'était bien ce que je comptais faire ce matin-là.

Je me présentai sur le trottoir, sachant qu'elle sortait d'une seconde à l'autre. Je ressentis un grand frisson de félicité quand sa porte s'ouvrit sur sa silhouette. Je fixai sa tête comme si je pouvais voir l'empreinte invisible de mes lèvres, symbole de la promesse scellée à son front de ne jamais la quitter.

La porte s'ouvrit timidement. Bella avança d'un pas hésitant. Ses doigts serraient son sac plus que le nécessaire et dans son autre main -à présent recouverte d'un simple pansement- il y avait… sa canne.

Mes épaules s'affaissèrent.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de sa canne. J'étais là !

Voulait-elle marcher toute seule ce matin ? Mais alors pourquoi avoir insisté la veille pour que je sois là?

Je voulus comprendre la situation et j'observai davantage son comportement avant de l'aborder.

Sa canne était rétractée. Elle semblait attendre le moment de s'en servir, comme incertaine.

Et enfin, je saisis.

Bella avait eu des doutes. Elle avait cru que je ne serais pas là ce matin et elle avait préparé sa canne au cas où je serais absent.

Son subconscient avait compris cette nuit que je ne la quitterais pas, mais apparemment il n'avait pas transmis le message à sa conscience.

« Salut ! » dis-je avec entrain.

Ma voix la fit tiquer. Le sourire qui éclaira aussitôt son visage m'indiqua que j'avais misé juste ; elle avait cru que je n'étais pas dans les parages.

Bella enfonça sa canne dans son sac et descendit le perron pour me rejoindre, cette fois d'un pas loin d'être hésitant. Au contraire, il fut léger et presque sautillant.

Arrivée à ma hauteur, elle me gratifia d'un salut plein de soulagement et de contentement.

Nous prîmes le chemin du lycée. Elle me parla musique et je compris qu'elle cherchait à me convaincre que tout allait se dérouler comme avant entre nous, même après avoir connu la terrible vérité à mon sujet. Que nous pouvions reprendre là où nous avions laissé notre relation amicale la veille.

« Est-ce que tu voudras bien me faire encore la lecture ce midi? » me demanda-t-elle, tout à coup inquiète.

« Bien sûr. » répondis-je, rassurant.

« Et demain, nous allons encore à Seattle? »

Le test fatidique.

« Oui. » dis-je, cette fois un peu tendu.

La journée se déroula comme toutes les autres. Je l'accompagnai en pensée et en personne, partout dans le lycée. Le midi, nous traversâmes la Cordillère des Andes avec Arago et le soir je la ramenai chez elle. Nous nous quittâmes sans plus de cérémonie, mais je savais que notre sortie du lendemain hantait l'ambiance. Ce serait une autre de pivot. Un point de non-retour.

En revenant à la maison, je me concentrai sur les deux idées que j'avais eues la veille; trouver un moyen de remercier Bella et trouver cette voiture pour Alice. Si je me laissais distraire par mes projets, la peur du lendemain ne m'accablerait pas trop.

Je voulus me rassurer quand même auprès de ma sœur et elle ne vit rien de fâcheux. Enfin, ma volonté ferme de ne pas laisser le monstre ressurgir rendait les visions sur Bella assez claires, mais on n'était jamais paré contre un incident. Les décisions, ça, Alice pouvait les voir. Les accidents, eux, c'étaient des événements futurs trop aléatoires pour les prévoir avec certitude. L'assurance et la confiance de ma sœur me furent néanmoins réconfortantes. Elle avait autant foi en moi que Carlisle et Esmé.

Pour mon projet secret concernant Bella, je demandai conseil à ma mère. Elle me donna tous les renseignements dont j'avais besoin, attendrie par mes intentions. Si tout se passait comme prévu, demain, Bella et moi ne nous en tiendrions pas seulement à son rendez-vous chez l'ophtalmo…

Mon projet horripila Emmett, Rosalie et Jasper et ils parièrent sur les chances que Bella revienne vivante de notre voyage. Les idiots…

Je ne dis pas à haute voix ce que je pensais de ce pari parce que cette nuit j'allais avoir besoin de mon frère Jasper et, afin d'obtenir son aide, je ne devais pas le provoquer. Pour ce que je comptais faire avec Bella demain, j'allais devoir recourir à ses talents de fraudeur et de dissimulateur. Jasper était aussi un hacker de l'informatique hors pair. À de nombreuses reprises dans le passé, il nous avait sorti de situations délicates grâce à ses talents pour manipuler les technologies humaines. Si je voulais mener à bien mon projet concernant Bella, Jasper allait m'être essentiel.

Lorsque je lui soumis mon idée, il fut perplexe. Il n'accepta pas vraiment par courtoisie ou pour me rendre service. Il se prêta au jeu seulement parce que ça le stimulerait intellectuellement d'avoir un défi informatique à relever. Jasper en aurait pour une partie de la nuit à assembler tout le matériel requis et les données nécessaires et je le laissai s'affairer.

De mon côté, je fis les recherches et passai les coups de fils appropriés pour que Alice obtienne sa récompense.

Je n'allai pas du tout rendre de visite nocturne à Bella. Je passai ma propre nuit à chasser. Je me gavai comme jamais. Il ne fallait pas que j'aie soif. Je devais mettre toutes les chances de mon côté.

Quand je revins à la maison à l'aube, je constatai que mes instructions téléphoniques avaient été suivies à la lettre. Mon versement en liquide du double du prix de mon compte de banque à celle du concessionnaire avait dû être assez motivant pour qu'on livre la nouvelle voiture de ma sœur aussi vite.

Alice jubilait, Rosalie étudiait le moteur de son œil de mécano, Emmett était franchement jaloux et Jasper avait hâte d'aller faire un tour avec le bolide. Quant à Carlisle et Esmé, ils les observaient de loin, comme deux parents regarderaient leurs enfants s'ébahir devant un nouveau jouet à Noël.

À mon arrivée, Alice me sauta au cou. J'aurais voulu partager son enthousiasme, cependant la nervosité m'en empêcha. Chaque minute qui passait me rapprochait un peu plus de ce test ultime que j'avais tant peur d'échouer. C'était bien la première fois que je n'avais pas hâte de retrouver Bella Swan.

Je ne voulus pas empoisonner l'ambiance joyeuse qui régnait ce weekend au manoir alors je me préparai à partir rapidement. Je devais retrouver Bella à la même heure que d'habitude. Cette fois, j'allais m'y rendre avec ma Volvo. C'était la première fois que je l'utilisais depuis que Rosalie l'avait réparé. J'aimais bien ce véhicule, mais ce matin je le regardai d'un œil suspicieux dans le garage. Ce serait un instrument de torture, une prison dans laquelle le lion et l'agneau allaient se retrouver coincés pendant des heures. Pour moi, ce n'était plus une voiture, mais un compartiment hermétique où le parfum de Bella s'y concentrerait. J'allais presque toutes les nuits dans sa chambre; une pièce également petite et fermée, mais il y avait tout de même plus d'espace. Je pouvais maintenir une bonne distance entre sa silhouette endormie et moi. Puis, il y avait la fenêtre par laquelle je pouvais sortir si l'odeur m'envahissait trop. Et, surtout, il y avait Charlie dans la chambre d'à côté qui était un obstacle psychologique efficace. Toutefois, dans cette Volvo, je serais vraiment seul avec Bella. Complètement à la merci de ma volonté et de mon endurance.

Je soupirai, pris mon courage à deux mains et saisis mes clefs.

C'était l'heure.

Ma famille ne me dit pas au revoir, mais les encouragements d'Alice, Carlisle et Esmé me suivirent en esprit, mêlés aux moqueries de Rosalie, Emmett et Jasper.

Je me retrouvai chez Bella rapidement. La voiture de patrouille était là, mais je sus par le vide mental de la maison que Charlie était déjà parti à sa partie de pêche. Ses copains étaient sûrement venus le chercher plus tôt. Dommage… Un dernier avertissement paternel m'aurait été bien utile. « Prends soin de ma fille, Edward. Je compte sur toi. » De savoir que le père s'inquiétait m'aurait poussé à prendre mille fois plus de précautions. Charlie s'inquiétait sans doute, mais il avait choisi de faire confiance au jugement de sa fille. Restait à voir si ce jugement était correct ou non…

Au bruit du moteur de la Volvo, Bella franchit le seuil de sa maison. Je sortis, ouvris la portière côté passager et elle y monta en me saluant de son ton typiquement débonnaire et enjoué.

Je ne répondis pas. Je me contentai de fermer sa portière et de prendre place au volant. Je ne fermai pas ma propre portière. La fermer symboliserait le début de ce huis clos, de notre isolement, de ce test au cours duquel je me retrouverais à quelques centimètres d'elle pendant 3 heures. Je cherchai à me rassurer en inspectant minutieusement chaque élément de ma voiture ; la fenêtre, le tableau de bord, le levier de vitesse, le coffre à gants, le pare-soleil. Ça irait ; rien autour de Bella ne pourrait lui faire du mal, rien ne pourrait la couper, car c'était là ma pire crainte ; qu'elle se fasse une entaille insignifiante, une éraflure quelconque durant notre voyage. Je m'étais entraîné à supporter son odeur, pas son sang. Si jamais elle se blessait encore une fois…

« Je vais te ramener, Bella. Je te promets… Je te jure de te ramener. »

Je fixai le pare-brise et me répétai in petto mes paroles, comme un mantra.

« Bien sûr que tu vas me ramener. »

Une plume blanche et tiède s'entrelaça entre mes doigts crispés. Bella cherchait à me rassurer (le hasard faisait drôlement bien les choses ; elle s'était blessée à la main droite, ce ne fut donc pas celle-là qu'elle dût utiliser pour arriver à ses fins). Sa main gauche parvint à s'immiscer dans la mienne et elle me sourit. Nos deux mains jointes, c'était le geste de proximité le moins dangereux pour nous deux. Elle le savait et elle tenta de me transmettre à travers cette étreinte sa propre confiance. Cela fonctionna. Du moins assez pour me convaincre de fermer une fois pour toute la portière et démarrer.

Elle voulut détacher sa main pour me laisser conduire, mais je ne la libérai pas. Ce contact charnel, sa chaleur contre ma froideur, m'aidait à me rappeler qui elle était ; une humaine. Une humaine qui avait besoin de son sang pour vivre. Une humaine au corps irradiant de vie et de chaleur. Si je me le rappelais tout au long de cette expédition, le monstre ne se manifesterait pas. Ou s'il le faisait, le Edward le chasserait.

« N'as-tu pas besoin de tes deux mains pour conduire ? » demanda-t-elle, interrompant mon mantra mental.

Je la dévisageai, abasourdi, avant de me rappeler bêtement que Bella ne connaissait pas encore toutes les capacités que me conférait ma condition.

« Je peux conduire les yeux fermés, Bella.

- Ça, je voudrais bien savoir le faire ! »

Je regrettai le jeu de mots. Ce n'était pas une plaisanterie à faire à une aveugle.

« Je suis désolé… »

Ses épaules furent agitées d'un rire muet.

Elle resserra ses doigts autour des miens.

« Ce n'est rien. En fait, c'est très bien que je ne sache pas conduire les yeux fermés.

-Pourquoi ? Ce serait un sacré atout. » plaisantai-je.

« Oui, mais dans ce cas, je n'aurais pas eu besoin des services de mon chauffeur attitré. »

Manière subtile de dire qu'on aurait raté une occasion de se voir dans un autre contexte que l'environnement scolaire.

Exultant à cette confession, je me détendis un peu et je tâchai de profiter du voyage, de voir cet isolement d'un autre œil. J'étais à côté de ma lune. Tout près même. Il fallait que je jouisse de ces précieuses heures où la vie me permettait une telle proximité. D'autant plus que je devais me réjouir à l'avance de la réaction de Bella à la surprise que je lui préparais. Ça aussi c'était un bon motif pour me détendre et apprécier le voyage.

L'ennui, en tenant cette main, c'est que l'amoureux en moi se délectait de ce toucher et lorsque viendrait le moment de briser ce lien physique, j'allais éprouver ce désagréable sentiment de perte et d'abandon. Plus je la toucherais, plus j'en voudrais davantage. Je ne me rassasierais jamais de Bella. Il en serait ainsi pour l'éternité. Un jour viendrait où je ne pourrais même plus assouvir le centième de mon désir de la toucher, car un jour elle ne serait plus que poussière, six pieds sous terre.

Mon cœur se serra.

_Ne pense pas à ça et jouis de l'instant présent._

Qu'en était-il pour sa part ? Elle ne semblait pas du tout mal à l'aise de rester ainsi, sa main dans la mienne. Cependant, peut-être n'agissait-elle que par compassion. Bella avait remarqué que je puisais dans notre étreinte ma propre foi. Elle me soutenait, m'encourageait, me démontrait toute la confiance qu'elle m'accordait à travers ce geste. Mais si elle n'avait pas eu besoin de m'encourager, aurait-elle eu envie de me tenir la main rien que pour le plaisir de jouir de ce contact ? Lorsque viendrait le moment de se détacher l'un de l'autre, éprouverait-elle cette déception qui, moi, m'accablerait inévitablement ?

Et si Bella était une formidable dissimulatrice ? Et si mes doigts gelés la rendaient en fait inconfortable ? Et si elle se forçait à me toucher pour ne pas m'offenser? Bella était suffisamment bonne et charitable pour désirer me ménager, au mépris de ses propres envies.

Je me sermonnai. Il ne fallait pas me laisser submerger par de telles idées qui ne demeuraient somme toute que des suppositions pessimistes et déplacées. Bella était ici de son plein gré et rien dans son attitude ne laissait transparaître ce dégoût de ma personne que je redoutais tant.

Après quelques minutes de route silencieuses, Bella toussota.

« Dis… »

Hésitation.

Elle rentra la tête dans ses épaules en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

« Quoi ?

-Rien. Laisse tomber. »

Satané mur mental indestructible !

« Dis-moi à quoi tu penses, Bella. » suppliai-je.

Elle soupira et son haleine emplit l'habitacle.

Alerte!

Narines verrouillées. Bouche fermée. Yeux sur la route.

Il y avait un seul sens sur lequel je n'avais de contrôle ; le toucher. J'avais déjà sa main dans la mienne, mais ça j'y étais accoutumé. Sentir la chaleur de son haleine flotter dans l'air et toucher ma peau ; ça je n'y étais pas habitué. C'était pire qu'un contact charnel. Cette haleine prenait presque une forme solide.

_Concentre-toi sur ce qu'elle hésite à dire._

« Alors ?

-C'est que… Je suis curieuse. Je voudrais bien en savoir plus… sur toi. »

Je lui avais révélé l'essentiel, le principal. Cela ne lui suffisait pas ? Avait-elle vraiment besoin des détails morbides de ma vie ?

Je réfléchis quelques longues secondes. Je pouvais peut-être faire un compromis. Moi aussi j'étais curieux.

« Demande-moi ce que tu veux. Mais en contrepartie, tu devras répondre à mes questions également.

-D'accord. »

Elle avait accepté rapidement, à croire que sa réticence habituelle à propos des questions personnelles n'était qu'un très petit prix à payer pour assouvir sa curiosité.

Elle me posa donc des questions, d'abord avec une certaine gêne, convaincue que ses interrogations me dérangeaient étant donné que, jusqu'ici, je me fermais comme une huître chaque fois qu'elle tentait d'en savoir plus sur moi. Mais je m'assurai de répondre avec sincérité, sans aucune note d'impatience dans ma voix.

Je fus moi-même gêné au début. Bella ne me jugeait pas, toutefois ses questions auraient pu être teintées de reproches dissimulés complètement légitimes et justifiés. Quand j'en vins à raconter ma période non-végétarienne -comment en étions-nous arrivés à ce sujet ?- j'attendis des questions du genre : « Combien d'humains as-tu tué ? » mais ce fut plutôt : « Combien de femmes et d'enfants as-tu sauvé de ces assassins ? »

Tout ce que je lui racontais, elle n'en retirait que ce qui était positif.

J'étais aussi anxieux. Je guettais sa réaction à chacune de mes réponses, craignant toujours de lui donner le détail de trop qui la pousserait à m'ordonner de stopper la voiture et à s'échapper dans un cri de terreur. Mais cet instant redouté n'arriva pas. Il y eut un ou deux sujets où elle eut du mal à avaler sa salive et où son cœur fit une embardée, mais je choisis minutieusement mes mots pour ne pas la choquer. Parfois ses questions me firent rire de par leur naïveté - « es-tu allergique à l'ail? »- d'autres m'irritèrent de par leur gravité « est-ce que ça fait mal la transformation? ». Mais je ne lui cachai rien.

Je ne m'arrêtais que pour reprendre de l'air ; outil traître mais nécessaire pour faire vibrer mes cordes vocales. Ce furent des pauses pénibles où ma gorge s'incendia, mais on aurait dit que d'avoir sa main dans la mienne déviait la soif. Je la refoulai plus facilement. Son parfum m'envahissait de toute part dans cette voiture, pourtant je fus en mesure de m'accoutumer. Car avoir cette main dans la mienne, cette preuve de vie grouillante sous cette peau, m'aida à considérer Bella Swan en tant que Bella Swan et non en tant qu'enveloppe du plus exquis des nectars. Peu à peu, je ne m'occupai presque plus de ce parfum, oppressé par un désir plus pressant que la soif ; celui de continuer de parler.

Je me rendis compte que c'était facile. Une fois lancé, mes réticences disparurent pour de bon. Je pris conscience que j'avais _besoin_ de parler. Alors, je lui dis tout ce qui me passa par la tête. Je n'eus même plus besoin de ses questions pour me lancer dans un long monologue. Avec l'attention et l'intérêt sincère que m'accordait Bella, tout me vint naturellement. Elle ne m'écoutait pas par politesse ou motivée par une curiosité mal placée. Ce n'était pas le vampire en lui-même qui l'intéressait ; c'était l'entité Edward. Qu'elle s'intéresse à moi et non à la bête de foire fut sans doute ce qui fit disparaître pour de bon mes inhibitions. Jamais je n'avais parlé autant de toute mon existence. J'eus l'impression de déverser des eaux emplies d'informations retenues jusque-là par la digue de la censure. Je me sentis tellement léger, tellement libéré. J'avais besoin de lui dire. De tout lui dire. Lui raconter tout ce que j'étais, tout ce que je représentais. Je voulais qu'elle me connaisse.

Alors que j'avais toujours été si réticent à lui donner des miettes d'informations, je réalisai que partager avec elle ce que j'avais été, ce que j'avais fait, ce que j'avais traversé, fut comme une thérapie, une cure. Je me sentis délivré.

Je m'interrompis seulement lorsque je pris conscience que nous avions effectué plus de la moitié du trajet. Le temps était toujours relatif avec Bella Swan.

« A ton tour, maintenant. »

Bella eut une moue désappointée.

« Vas-y. Mais ma courte et insignifiante vie est très loin d'être aussi trépidante que la tienne, je te préviens.

-Balivernes. »

Tout chez elle était intéressant. Tout.

Emporté par un entrain et une joie que je n'avais vraiment pas l'habitude de ressentir, je lui posai à mon tour des questions. Et nous en passâmes par les mêmes chemins de réticence et d'incertitude que lors de mon propre interrogatoire. Moi aussi j'hésitai, n'aimant pas la heurter avec mes questions à propos de sa maladie, de ce qu'elle avait traversé pour s'adapter, mais elle s'assura de me répondre avec autant de sincérité et de patience que j'en avais moi-même démontré.

Je voulus connaître son enfance, savoir comment c'était de grandir, d'être un enfant comme tout le monde et de voir sa vie basculer quand la maladie s'était déclarée. Étrangement, sa vie avait basculé comme la mienne l'avait fait quand Carlisle était intervenu. Les enjeux et les causes étaient différents, mais le résultat restait pareil ; nos deux vies n'avaient plus jamais été les mêmes. Nous étions en quelque sorte morts pour renaître avec une existence différente.

Je ne me souvenais presque pas de ma propre enfance, de ma vie d'avant, de mes parents, de mes occupations de gamin, de mes rêves de l'époque, de mes aspirations. Tout ça était flou, enfoui très loin dans le coffre de ma mémoire. Et écouter Bella Swan raconter sa propre enfance me fut en quelque sorte bénéfique. Des détails de sa vie, insignifiants pour elle, furent pour moi des déclencheurs. Certains flashs me traversèrent l'esprit, des bribes de souvenirs apparurent. Ils apparurent dans le brouillard, mais je n'avais jamais été aussi près de les saisir qu'à cet instant. L'enfance de Bella Swan fit une sorte d'écho à la mienne. Pourtant, je ne me laissai pas emporter par la curiosité sur ma vie passée, trop absorbé par la vie de ma lune, ce qu'elle avait été, ce qu'elle avait accompli et vécu jusqu'à ce que nos routes se rencontrent.

L'existence des humains ne m'avait jamais parue intéressante. Les humains naissaient, vivaient leur petite vie simple dans l'ignorance du danger du monde surnaturel, vieillissaient et mouraient. Cela n'avait jamais été autre chose que ça. Mais entendre parler Bella de sa propre vie fut pour moi fascinant. C'était une vie humaine, une vie vierge où tout était nouveau et non redondant comme l'était la mienne avec tous ces cycles d'existence que ma famille et moi effectuions depuis un siècle. La vie de Bella Swan était certes simple comparée à la mienne, mais c'était _sa_ vie, c'était le chemin qu'elle avait parcouru pour en arriver là, c'était les événements qu'elle avait traverséd et qui avait façonné la personne que je connaissais aujourd'hui, ce qu'elle représentait pour moi. L'ensemble de son existence, depuis ses premiers pas jusqu'à aujourd'hui en passant par le dur chemin cahoteux de sa maladie représentait tout ce qu'il y avait de plus précieux à mes yeux.

Et quand il n'y eut presque plus rien à dire sur cette vie, je voulus cette fois amener l'interrogatoire sur une voie différente. Il y avait chez Bella des mystères et des énigmes que je mourais d'envie de résoudre et puisque nous étions dans les confidences, peut-être consentirait-elle à éclairer ma lanterne.

« Je suis très curieux de connaître tes théories sur ma personne. Tu sais, cette liste personnelle que tu avais dressée… ? »

Puisque ses doigts étaient prisonniers des miens, elle ne put jouer avec ses mains, comme à chaque fois qu'elle était nerveuse.

« Tu vas me trouver ridicule.

-Je tâcherai de ne pas rire. »

Je doutais de devoir réprimer un rire quelconque. J'étais tout simplement incapable de trouver matière à me moquer d'elle, peu importe le contexte loufoque.

« Merci de ménager mon ego. » railla-t-elle avant de se résigner à répondre à ma question. « J'avais une théorie étrange sur ton compte et plusieurs facteurs m'avaient confirmé que j'avais peut-être raison de croire en cette… hypothèse.

-Quel genre de facteurs ?

-D'abord, il y a eu l'accident avec le fourgon. J'ai supposé qu'il fallait être en quelque sorte immatériel pour ne pas ressentir de douleur en absorbant un choc pareil.

-Immatériel…

-Oui, l'immatérialité ; quelqu'un qui ne soit pas fait de chair, de nerfs, d'os et de sang. L'immatérialité te caractérisait bien et… l'omniprésence aussi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je me suis toujours sentie entourée par toi, même quand tu n'étais pas dans les parages. »

Ouh là. Décidément, je passais mon temps à sous-estimer Bella. Elle avait senti que je la suivais où qu'elle aille. J'allais devoir redoubler de prudence pour étouffer dans l'œuf ses soupçons. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle se sente harcelée par moi, ce qui se produirait inévitablement si elle savait jusqu'à quel point je ne la quittais pas d'une semelle.

« Depuis que je t'ai connu, je ne me suis jamais plus sentie… incertaine de mes gestes. Même avant que tu commences à m'accompagner chaque matin, je sentais toujours que ma route était sécurisée. »

Misère! Elle avait même deviné que j'inspectais son chemin ?

« Je me pensais folle jusqu'à ce que tu interviennes à Port Angeles. Je me suis alors dit que je n'avais pas tort de me croire constamment suivie. Après tout, tu apparaissais toujours au moment où il fallait quand il le fallait alors tu me surveillais forcément, de loin ou de proche. Mais tu devais être vraiment discret si personne de mon entourage ne te voyait. Quel genre d'être pouvait se montrer si discret, voire invisible ? Une théorie a commencé à s'imposer dans mon imagination trop fertile. Je l'ai ignoré, mais j'ai quand même continué à noter différents autres facteurs : tu ne mangeais jamais, par exemple. C'était une autre preuve d'immatérialité. Il fallait forcément que tu n'ais pas une consistance physique si le besoin vital de manger ne t'était pas nécessaire. Tu connaissais aussi mon adresse. L'omniprésence s'est imposée à nouveau. J'en ai déduit qu'un être se trouvant partout et nulle part à la fois devait connaître d'instinct ce genre de détails. Aussi, tu semblais toujours savoir ce qui se passait autour de moi. Par exemple, tu as su que Mike m'avait invité au bal alors qu'en principe tu n'avais pas pu entendre notre conversation puisque tu te trouvais à la table des Cullen à l'autre bout de la cantine. Quoi d'autre que l'omniprésence pouvait expliquer ce phénomène ? Par la suite, quand tu m'as copié ce disque, je me suis dit que tu devais être une sorte de personnification de mes goûts personnels, une sorte de calque de moi-même parce que j'étais persuadé que personne ne pouvait aimer la même musique que moi. Et puis, j'avais aussi remarqué que tout le monde te fuyait au lycée. Les gens sont mal à l'aise avec toi et j'en avais déduit que c'était en relation avec cette immatérialité chez toi. Comment être à l'aise avec un courant d'air ? L'omniprésence, ta force, ton invisibilité, ta discrétion, ton immatérialité et ta protection constante ont fait en sorte que cette théorie rocambolesque issue de mon imagination prenne tout son sens. Et… aujourd'hui encore, je persiste à croire que je n'ai pas tort même si la vérité n'est pas ce que j'avais cru. »

Je commençais à avoir une petite idée sur cette fameuse théorie, mais je voulais l'entendre de sa bouche.

« Et quelle était ta théorie ? »

Elle marqua une pause avant de chuchoter timidement : « Tu étais un ange. »

Je secouai la tête, irrité d'avoir bien deviné. J'aurais voulu qu'elle ne m'idéalisât pas à ce point là.

« Tu étais bien naïve d'avoir cru ça.

-Ou très lucide. »

J'émis un reniflement agacé, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de continuer sa petite histoire.

« Tu étais un ange protecteur. Un ange qui avait perdu ses ailes, à qui on lui avait refusé le portail de l'au-delà parce qu'il était dangereux. L'ange classique tel qu'on le connaît est protecteur, mais passif. Toi, tu protégeais avec des moyens plus… drastiques. »

Des images de ce que j'avais fait -ou plutôt failli faire- à Port Angeles me revinrent en tête.

«Tu étais condamné à sillonner le monde parmi les mortels à cause de ton déni de la passivité et du pacifisme. Les forces absolues qui nous dépassent t'avaient puni ainsi. Le fait d'être bloqué sur terre te rendait amer, d'où cette mélancolie constante que je cherchais à comprendre dans ta voix et d'où ta certitude d'être voué à l'Enfer puisque les portes de l'au-delà t'étaient fermées. Tu accomplissais néanmoins ta destinée, ce pour quoi tu existais. Tu choisissais tes protégés en fonction du degré de mérite de ta protection drastique. Je me suis prétentieusement dit que j'en avais assez bavé avec ma maladie pour mériter ta protection (au regard de tout ce que tu viens de me raconter sur ta vie, mon enfer personnel me paraît bien dérisoire par contre). C'est comme ça que j'ai accepté l'idée improbable qu'un être tel que toi veuille être ami avec une fille aussi ordinaire que moi. Aveugle par-dessus le marché. »

Je grondai furieusement. Je n'aimai pas qu'elle se dénigre ainsi. Elle m'ignora et poursuivit.

« Au début, tu m'as approché, mais tu as eu peur de moi parce que j'ai voulu te connaître mieux et les humains ne devaient pas savoir que tu étais un ange perdu. Alors tu m'as rejeté, pour finalement te rendre compte que tu ne pouvais pas lutter contre ta nature de protecteur. Tu es alors revenu à moi et tu as calqué mes goûts personnels pour m'approcher, tu m'as donné l'impression que tu voulais vraiment me connaître alors qu'au fond j'étais persuadée que tu cherchais seulement une façon de faire partie de mon environnement afin de mieux accomplir ta mission. »

Bella se tut et rit d'elle-même.

« Romanesque, hein ? »

Romanesque, certes. Mais je compris ce qu'elle avait voulu dire en insistant sur le fait que sa théorie était vraie même si la vérité était à mille lieues de la réalité.

Je me prenais effectivement pour le protecteur de Bella Swan.

Son histoire était étrangement belle et triste. Elle ne reflétait pas la réalité, mais c'était du Bella tout craché ; depuis le début, elle avait retiré de moi tout ce qui était anormal, hors du commun et effrayant. Elle avait saisi tous les facteurs qui me définissaient en tant que vampire pour les distiller, les épurer et les adapter à sa théorie.

Je me laissai tenter de croire que mon comportement pouvait se rapprocher de celui d'un ange protecteur. Cela justifierait mon intention de veiller sur elle jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Un ange protecteur était un titre que je ne méritais pas, mais vouloir m'en approcher, vouloir en être digne allait sans doute m'aider à endormir le monstre en moi. C'était une théorie absurde, en totale contradiction avec ma réelle identité, mais ce pouvait être un idéal que j'essaierais d'atteindre. Un idéal que je n'approcherais jamais, bien sur. Toutefois, ce serait un but lointain, une ligne de mire, un focus parfait pour me maintenir sur le droit chemin de la discipline et du contrôle.

« Es-tu déçue que la réalité soit bien au-dessous de tes croyances ?

-Traduction : es-tu déçue que je sois un vampire, le contraire d'un ange ? » badina-t-elle. « J'ai été surprise. » reprit-elle plus sérieusement « mais contente.

-Contente ?

-Bien sûr! Tu étais quelqu'un de chair, pas un fantôme. Tu me suivais et me protégeais parce que c'était aussi dans ta nature, mais ce n'était pas un devoir comme ça l'est pour l'ange. Tu as veillé sur moi parce que … parce que c'est ce que font les amis. Et, le plus important, tu ne m'avais pas calqué pour que je t'accepte dans mon environnement. Tu as vraiment tes propres goûts, tes propres idées. Tu as une personnalité bien à toi, ce n'est pas l'ombre de ce que je suis. De savoir qu'il existe vraiment une personne à part entière sur terre avec qui j'ai tant d'affinités m'a rendu… heureuse. Alors, peu importe que tu sois vampire ou ange. »

Je laissai un sourire gagner mes lèvres. L'entendre accepter et même préférer ce que j'étais me fit un bien fou. Et, pour une fois, je ne me sentis pas coupable d'égoïsme.

J'avais une raison de plus de vouloir faire plaisir à Bella. L'idée que j'avais eu, aidé de Jasper et Esmé, serait une manière de la remercier pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour moi, pour tout ce qu'elle avait allégé de mes épaules. Je fus content d'avoir organisé ce projet.

Il y avait cependant un truc que je n'avais pas prévu dans mon plan. Si Bella refusait de me suivre sans poser de questions, tout tomberait à l'eau.

« Après ton rendez-vous, je voudrais te montrer quelque chose. L'ennui c'est que, pour l'atteindre, il nous faudra rouler toute la journée. »

Elle haussa les sourcils, sa curiosité piquée.

« Et de quoi il s'agit ?

-Si je te le dis, ce ne sera plus amusant.

-Oh, donc c'est une surprise.

-Si on veut. »

Elle hésita.

« Tu es libre d'accepter ou non, Bella. » l'assurai-je. « Je ne te forcerai à rien. On peut rentrer tout de suite après ton examen si tu y tiens. »

Je devais lui laisser le choix. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle accepte sous la pression. Après tout, elle passerait encore plusieurs heures aux côtés de Edward le vampire. Son seuil de tolérance était peut-être limité. Ce que je pouvais comprendre.

« Mais ce sera difficile pour toi, non ? »

Incroyable.

Elle hésitait parce qu'elle ne voulait pas ME mettre de la pression !

« J'ai réussi à tenir jusqu'ici. Je peux tenir toute la journée et plus encore. En fait, je n'ai pas l'impression de "supporter" quoi que ce soit en ce moment. Je me sens bien. En contrôle. »

Je réalisai à mes propres mots que c'était parfaitement vrai. Je me faisais enfin confiance. Je pouvais le faire. Je pouvais traverser cette journée sans problèmes.

Elle me décocha un grand sourire.

« Très bien. Je suis curieuse de savoir ce que tu vas me montrer. »

J'observai son visage, certain de trouver au moins une pointe d'appréhension malgré l'enthousiasme de son ton.

Mes recherches furent vaines.

« Tu acceptes ? » m'enquis-je, presque incrédule.

« Oui.

-Et Charlie ?

-Il ne revient que dimanche soir. Et quand il est sur un lac, il oublie le monde entier. Ça ne fera pas de différence pour lui si je reviens plus tard que prévu. »

Elle avait accepté si vite…

Toujours cette confiance aveugle…

Je caressai prudemment sa phalange de mon pouce et reportai attention sur cette route qui s'étendait devant nous, sous la Volvo. Curieusement, elle me fit penser à une autre route ; celle de ma vie. Celle qui ne tournait plus en boucle, celle qui s'étendait très loin, serpentant, montant, descendant. Une route pleine d'obstacles que je saurais franchir tant et aussi longtemps que cette plume restait au creux de ma main…

**À suivre. **

* * *

_Avec un peu de perspicacité, vous devinerez facilement ce que traficote notre Edward… ;)_

_Merci encore pour tout et aussi merci aux reviewz anonymes auxquels je ne peux pas répondre personnellement mais qui me vont droit au cœur quand-même._


	10. La Pierre et la Chair

**Chapitre 10**

**La Pierre et la Chair**

21 h.

Est-ce que Jasper avait tout fait comme prévu ?

Depuis la Volvo, je brossai des yeux l'établissement. Aucun signe d'activité extérieure.

Je passai mentalement au peigne fin l'édifice. Bien. Tout était calme.

Je me tournai vers Bella. Elle dormait encore, la tête contre la fenêtre. Son examen l'avait épuisé.

J'ignorais qu'une visite de routine chez l'ophtalmo consistait à être soumise à toutes sortes de tests barbares. J'avais failli étrangler cet homme chauve quand il lui avait mis ces ignobles gouttes qui lui avaient brûlé les yeux. Et j'avais éprouvé toutes les peines du monde à rester assis sur mon banc quand ce type lui avait braqué dans la figure un laser irritant censé être bénéfique pour la rétine. Bénéfique ? N'importe quoi ! Par chance pour lui, un scan de son esprit m'avait permis de trouver au moins vingt ans d'expérience et de compétence louables. Je l'aurais aplati d'une seule main s'il n'avait pas été un professionnel. Ce ne fut seulement en me répétant cent fois que ce type savait ce qu'il faisait que je ne bronchai pas de mon siège de tout l'examen. J'étais sorti de là aussi éreinté que Bella, mais elle c'était physique tandis que moi c'était psychologique.

Elle avait perçu ma colère et s'en était étonné.

« Je n'ai pas du tout aimé ce qu'il t'a fait.

-C'est comme ça à chaque examen. J'y suis habituée.

-Pas moi. » avais-je bougonné.

Bella avait eu un sourire taquin.

« Faut-il que je te parle encore du pistolet électrique de Charlie pour te distraire ? Tu savais que ce truc pourrait presque alimenter toute une ville en électricité ? » avait-elle aussitôt enchaîné.

Je m'étais un peu décrispé et nous avions regagné la Volvo.

Rouler toute la journée avait eu raison de ses dernières forces. Nous n'avions fait une halte que pour faire le plein d'essence et manger (enfin, Bella avait mangé). Elle avait dormi pendant les deux dernières heures de route. J'aurais dû me sentir coupable de ne pas la ramener immédiatement chez elle, mais je savais que la fatigue de Bella s'envolerait aussitôt qu'elle connaîtrait ma surprise.

« Bella ? » dis-je doucement.

Ses paupières s'entrouvrirent péniblement, encore rougies et un peu tuméfiées par tous ces tests.

« On est arrivé ? » s'enquit-elle d'une voix enrouée de sommeil.

Je l'avais souvent regardé dormir, mais c'était la première fois que je la regardais se réveiller. Comment c'était de revenir dans le monde des vivants ? Comment on se sentait quand on était tiré d'une grande léthargie ? Et pour Bella, comment c'était de se réveiller, de passer d'un monde obscur à un autre ?

Je mis de côté ma curiosité. Le temps des interrogatoires était révolu pour aujourd'hui.

« Oui. »

En un instant, je fus dehors et je lui ouvris sa portière. Bella bâilla en sortant. Elle se dégourdit les jambes et s'étira un bon coup. Rester longtemps immobile était pénible pour les muscles humains on dirait.

« Quelle heure est-il ?

-21h.

-Si tard ? Et où sommes-nous ?

-Je ne peux pas te le dire tout de suite. Tu devinerais ce que je veux te montrer si je te disais où nous nous trouvons. »

La raison pour laquelle nous étions là sembla lui revenir tout à coup à l'esprit. Elle se montra aussitôt alerte et impatiente.

« Où est-elle ta surprise ?

-Dans un édifice droit devant nous. Tu viens ? »

Je fis exprès de rendre mes pas bruyants sur la chaussée pour qu'elle me suive sans problème. Je longeai le mur, tous mes sens – sauf l'odorat ; Bella se tenait juste derrière moi- en alerte afin d'être certain que personne ne nous verrait. Je trouvai la sortie de secours et priai pour que le verrou électronique et le système d'alarme soient désactivés. Je mis la main sur la poignée et tournai. La porte s'ouvrit ans un bruit. Chapeau, Jasper.

J'avançai à l'intérieur. Tout était noir, mais ce n'était un souci pour aucun de nous deux. Je n'avais plus besoin de marcher bruyamment ici parce que les murs immenses et hauts de l'établissement créaient un écho.

Bella me suivit prudemment.

« Où sommes-nous ?

-Tu le sauras bientôt. »

J'avais étudié chaque étage de l'établissement sur Internet. Je savais où aller. Je montai un escalier marbré et arrivai à l'entrée d'une grande salle.

« Tu ne peux pas me décrire cet endroit ? »

La voix étranglée de Bella me fit faire demi tour. Elle tremblait et démontrait tous les signes d'une grande nervosité.

Je fus saisi d'un élan de panique. Croyait-elle que le vampire la traînait dans un donjon lugubre ? Pensait-elle que j'isolais ma victime ? Que j'allais l'enfermer quelque part où personne ne pourrait venir la secourir ? Où personne n'entendrait ses hurlements ? Où personne ne pourrait trouver son cadavre ?

En la scrutant davantage, je compris subitement que j'étais encore une fois dans l'erreur.

« Je suis navré, Bella. J'avais oublié. »

Je savais bien qu'elle était mal à l'aise dans un milieu étranger tant qu'elle ne pouvait délimiter le territoire dans sa tête. J'aurais dû me douter que c'était ça la cause de sa nervosité.

Finirais-je un jour par ne plus être autant paranoïaque et craindre à tout moment que Bella ait peur de moi ?

Ça me prendrait du temps à m'habituer à cette absence de dégoût et de frayeur. J'avais passé le dernier siècle à n'obtenir que ces réactions de la part des humains. Je supposai donc que j'en aurais pour un autre siècle à m'accoutumer à l'effet contraire.

Je lui pris la main pour la rassurer.

« Je ne peux pas te décrire ton environnement. Ça gâchera la surprise.

-Que de mystères, dis donc. »

Je gardai sa main dans la mienne et je poursuivis ma progression dans la grande salle. Je trouvai bientôt ce que je cherchais.

« Voilà. On y est. »

Je lâchai sa main que pour mieux saisir son poignet. Je tirai doucement sur son bras et l'amenai toucher une surface précise. Bella se laissa guider, docile. J'abandonnai son poignet pour la laisser constater ce qu'elle avait sous les doigts.

Sans un mot, mais avec un regard intrigué, elle caressa les courbes, lissa les contours et palpa la matière. Ses sourcils s'écarquillèrent quand son inspection tactile lui révéla ce qu'elle avait sous les mains.

« Non… Ce n'est pas… Ça ne peut pas être… »

Elle repassa et repassa encore ses doigts partout pour s'assurer qu'elle ne faisait pas erreur. Je souris à son air ébahi et consterné.

« Oh, mon dieu ! C'est… C'est l'_Envol_ de Gestalder ! Tu … Tu m'as amené au musée ! »

Elle recula d'un bond, comme si elle s'était brûlée sur la statue grandeur nature.

« Tu as le musée pour toi toute seule, Bella. »

Elle se tourna vers moi, les yeux ronds, affolée.

« Mais… Non, c'est illégal. On ne devrait pas être là ! »

Elle s'était aussitôt mise à chuchoter, de peur que sa voix résonne trop dans la vaste salle et que ça finisse par alerter quelqu'un. Je me doutais qu'elle réagirait comme ça. La sage Bella respectueuse des lois n'oserait jamais commettre un acte illégal.

« Bella, j'ai tout prévu. Personne n'en saura rien. Nous avons le champ libre. » la confortai-je. « Tu peux regarder tant que tu veux toutes les sculptures de cette aile. »

Elle secoua vivement la tête et essuya ses mains sur son jean, croyant que ça pourrait les laver du crime qu'elle avait commis.

Je ris de sa réaction.

« C'est interdit de faire ça. Personne ne peut toucher ces œuvres. » chuchota-t-elle, vexée que je me montre si insouciant alors qu'à ses yeux j'avais organisé une infraction.

« Je sais. C'est pour ça que nous sommes venus après la fermeture. »

Elle se mordit la lèvre, prise entre le désir de retoucher la sculpture et l'inquiétude de se faire prendre à tout moment.

« Elles vont s'abîmer si je les touche. »

Je ricanai encore, observant la tentation agir sur elle et livrer bataille à ses scrupules.

« Pour une nuit, Gestalder ne t'en voudra pas.

-Je vais mettre mes empreintes digitales partout et on pourra me retracer ! »

Elle avait l'imagination foisonnante d'idées absurdes, ma foi !

« On ne pourrait te retracer que si tu avais déjà un casier judiciaire. As-tu déjà commis un crime auparavant ? » la taquinai-je, sachant d'avance quelle serait la réponse.

« Non ! » s'indigna-t-elle.

« Alors, tu n'es fichée nulle part dans les archives policières. Si, par un très malencontreux hasard, on s'aperçoit que quelqu'un a touché ces œuvres, on ne pourrait jamais remonter jusqu'à toi. Et puis, franchement Bella, pourquoi les autorités du musée feraient appel à la police ? Que pourrait-on leur dire ? De retracer le malfaiteur qui a osé toucher un Gestalder ? Les policiers riraient un bon coup et les prieraient ensuite de les laisser régler des crimes beaucoup plus graves. »

Mes paroles semblèrent la convaincre. Un peu.

« Il doit y avoir des caméras ; on va nous voir, forcément.

-Je me suis occupé de ça aussi. Crois-tu que je te ferais courir le moindre risque? »

C'était plutôt ironique de dire ça, venant de la part du vampire assoiffé de son sang.

Je ris encore, me moquant de moi-même.

Bella ignora mon auto-dérision : « Mais … Comment t'as fait? »

C'aurait été trop long d'expliquer les dons de Jasper alors je restai vague.

« La magie des Cullen. »

Incrédule, Bella resta plantée devant moi, effarée par la situation. Puis, elle finit par se détourner et à avancer des doigts craintifs vers la statue. Elle tremblota au contact du bronze lustré. Elle suivit le mouvement du personnage jusqu'à sa base et s'agenouilla devant le socle sur lequel l'œuvre était montée. Je crus qu'elle étudiait les pieds du danseur, mais en voyant ses épaules secouées d'un sanglot muet, je compris que Bella s'était agenouillée tout simplement parce que l'émotion l'avait fait s'écrouler.

« Tu pleures ? »

Je fus complètement désarçonné. Je m'attendais à toutes sortes de réactions de joie, pas à des larmes.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ais fait ça… »

J'amorçai un pas vers elle, m'accroupis et tendis une main vers son épaule pour…? Pour faire quoi? La consoler?

Était-ce un vieux réflexe humain qui surgissait? Vouloir la réconforter m'avait paru naturel pendant une fraction de seconde. Mais comment faire?

J'arrêtai ma main juste avant de la heurter. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée de la toucher… n'est-ce pas? Était-ce normal de vouloir toucher quelqu'un pour le consoler? Et que devais-je dire? Allais-je trouver les bons mots? Consoler, c'était un acte très humain auquel je n'étais guère accoutumé, exactement comme le sommeil. Est-ce que mes vieux instincts enfouis suffiraient pour trouver les mots justes qui l'apaiseraient? Mais comment trouver les bons mots quand je ne comprenais pas l'origine de sa peine? Je savais que c'était ma faute, mais si seulement je pouvais deviner ce que j'avais commis comme erreur!

« Oh… non, Bella, je suis vraiment désolé. Je ne voulais pas te blesser. »

Elle se redressa vers moi, les yeux brillants de larmes, emplis d'étonnement.

« Me blesser ? Edward… » Elle eut un petit rire mêlé à un sanglot. « Ce sont des larmes de joie, grand dadais ! »

De joie ?

Ah, oui, bien sûr. J'avais déjà vu ça à la télé et au cinéma. Pleurer de joie. Voilà qui était très humain.

Je ris à mon tour, soulagé de ne pas avoir commis d'erreur, finalement.

« Désolé. Je n'ai pas l'habitude. »

Elle me sourit et essuya ses larmes du revers de sa manche.

« Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? Tu … Tu en fais trop pour moi. Comment te remercier ?

-Ce que je fais là est déjà un geste de remerciement, Bella. Tu ne peux pas me remercier de te remercier.

-Tu me remercies de quoi ?

-D'être toi. »

Elle parut abasourdie que j'eus pris une telle initiative pour une raison aussi banale.

Je l'encourageai à poursuivre son observation, à se remémorer tactilement ce qu'elle avait vu jadis avec ses yeux.

Bella se détendit et se laissa emporter dans une longue inspection de la même œuvre. Elle commença par procéder à une étude discrète et tremblante. Elle regardait avec beaucoup de retenue. Elle souriait au détour de certaines courbes, associant la texture, les bords et les jonctions au souvenir de ce qu'elle avait vu étant gamine. Avec des gestes révérencieux, Bella admira à sa manière la légèreté du danseur, de la tête aux pieds.

« C'est fabuleux… » échappa-t-elle, ébahie.

Je me laissai attendrir par son comportement. Je repensai à la Porsche de ma sœur, un cadeau coûteux et matérialiste. Même moi, j'étais amateur de ces frivolités. Bella, elle, ce qui lui faisait toujours plaisir était spirituel et simple. Enfin… Simple pour un Cullen. Car un humain normal aurait eu beaucoup plus de difficultés à contourner les obstacles pour arriver jusqu'ici sans problèmes.

Après avoir contemplé la statue sous tous ses angles, Bella se dirigea vers une seconde œuvre. Elle tendit les doigts, mais s'interrompit soudain. Elle tourna la tête dans ma direction.

« Tu me le dis si tu trouves le temps long, hein. »

Trouver le temps long ? Le simple fait de la regarder dormir était fascinant ! L'observer s'émerveiller de ces statues, savoir que c'était grâce à moi qu'elle vivait ce petit moment de bonheur, me rendait aussi heureux et enchanté qu'elle.

« T'occupe pas de moi, Bella. Donne-t'en à cœur joie. » lui dis-je, enthousiaste.

Rassérénée, elle regarda la seconde statue, cette fois avec beaucoup plus d'entrain. Ses doigts se firent moins tremblants. Elle contourna l'œuvre, l'étudia avec attention et décréta : « Les _Amants_ ! Ce sont les _Amants _! »

Elle reconnut et nomma toutes les statues une par une.

« _La Danseuse Etoile_… _L'Élévation_! Et ça, c'est… » Ses paumes glissèrent sur les formes abstraites, cueillant d'autres informations. « C'est l'_Oréade_ ! »

Bella fit le tour de la salle et moi je l'observai attentivement, content de voir que toute fatigue avait disparu de ses traits. Elle en oublia presque ma présence tant elle était concentrée. Je savais que c'était une expérience unique pour elle, quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais osé rêver faire un jour. Elle imprégna dans sa mémoire chaque œuvre, consciente qu'une telle opportunité ne se représenterait pas de sitôt. Rien que pour être témoin de son plaisir, je me jurai que nous n'en resterions pas là. Si elle voulait revenir, je la ramènerais.

Après avoir passé deux heures à regarder toutes les œuvres de Gestalder, Bella poussa un long soupir de contentement. Heureuse. Elle était heureuse. Et c'était grâce à moi. Je me sentis comblé et béat, sachant que j'étais à l'origine de ce sourire rêveur qui ornait son visage extasié.

Elle revint vers moi, pleine de gratitude.

« Merci. C'était merveilleux.

-Tu as vu tout ce que tu voulais ? »

Ses lèvres s'incurvèrent en coin et elle rougit. Ce brusque afflux de sang à ses joues ne me mit presque pas inconfortable. Enfin ! J'arrivais à me désensibiliser !

Je ne démontrai pas la fierté que j'éprouvais envers moi-même, trop curieux de savoir ce qui la gênait.

« Presque. » dit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

« Il y a une autre aile que tu veux voir ? »

J'effectuais déjà un balayage mental des autres étages, me demandant si Jasper s'était uniquement occupé de brouiller les caméras et le système de sécurité de l'aile où nous nous trouvions. Bah, si c'était le cas, je n'aurais qu'à lui passer un coup de fil pour qu'il règle le problème. En tout cas, le gardien était dans la salle vidéo, en train de piquer un bon somme. Ça, au moins, je n'avais rien à craindre de ce côté-là.

Bella se mordit la lèvre et fit non de la tête. Elle fit errer ses yeux en hauteur, vers mon visage, comme pour quêter davantage mon attention et donner plus d'appui à ce qu'elle allait me dire.

« C'est toi que je voudrais voir à présent. »

J'eus la nette impression que ses paroles résonnèrent partout, amplifiées tant par l'écho de la salle que par mon esprit sous le choc.

Je fixai ses prunelles sans éclat. Son regard mort ne contenait pas l'ombre d'une plaisanterie. Elle était sérieuse.

Me voir ? À sa manière ?

Je jetai un coup d'œil aux sculptures. Ma vue me permettait de repérer facilement ces empreintes digitales qui inquiétaient tant Bella. La moindre surface de ces œuvres était recouverte de ses estampilles de peau, souvenirs du passage de ses doigts. Puis, je m'imaginai, moi, recouvert de ces traces, de ces chemins d'exploration …

Je fus secoué d'un grand frisson. Était-ce un frisson d'excitation ou d'appréhension ? Je n'aurais su dire.

Je demeurai silencieux un long moment, mesurant toute l'ampleur d'une telle demande.

J'essayai de me mettre à sa place, de considérer les choses dans le sens inverse. S'il avait fallu que je sois dans le noir total, j'aurais logiquement voulu me faire une idée mentale de Bella. J'aurais même été consumé de frustration de n'avoir aucune information physique. Ne détenir que sa voix comme renseignement à son sujet ne m'aurait jamais suffi.

Tout comme elle avait besoin de délimiter son environnement dans sa tête, Bella ressentait le besoin de se figurer à quoi ressemblait son entourage. Et avoir un ami vampire devait décupler sa curiosité. M'imaginait-elle avec une longue cape, des canines surdimensionnées et des oreilles pointues ? La caricature lui avait sans doute traversé fugacement l'esprit.

J'aurais voulu la laisser me regarder. Vraiment. Mais… C'était quelque chose que je ne pouvais permettre. Je songeai une seconde à ce que cette… observation pouvait déclencher en moi comme réaction. Je fus terrorisé à la seule perspective de voir le monstre se réveiller et se déchaîner sans que je puisse rien y faire.

Encore une fois, Bella me faisait trop confiance. Je devais être prudent à sa place.

« Tu ne sais pas ce que tu me demandes. Tout s'est bien déroulé jusqu'à présent, je maîtrise bien la situation, mais _ça_… je ne peux pas. Je regrette. »

Je lus la déception dans son regard et je détournai les yeux, incapable de supporter sa tristesse.

« Je suis certaine que tu peux. Tu ne me feras pas de mal.

-Non. »

Je fus catégorique et je ne tentai pas d'observer ce que mon refus lui causait, trop anxieux de découvrir une déception plus grande encore.

Bella s'approcha, se fit insistante.

« S'il te plait. »

Je pouvais fermer les yeux pour ne pas affronter ce visage suppliant, mais il m'aurait fallu être également sourd pour ne pas me laisser influencer par ces implorations.

Je reculai, fuyant ses mains exploratrices et imprudentes qui s'élevaient inconsciemment dans ma direction.

« Dis-moi quoi faire ou ne pas faire pour rendre la chose plus facile. »

Je fus pris d'un rire sarcastique.

« Quoi faire ? Eh bien, il faudrait cesser de respirer et arrêter de sentir si bon. Oh, et, tant que tu y es, arrête ce sang de circuler dans tes veines.

-Hum. Je peux arrêter de respirer presque une minute entière. » dit-elle, feignant la vantardise. « Par contre, je n'ai pas de contrôle sur mon odeur ni sur mon sang, hélas. J'aurais dû me procurer le parfum épouvantable que mettait toujours ma grand-mère. Crois-moi, une goutte de ça et je te répugnerais à vie. »

Elle me savait tendu et essayait de me dérider, mais c'était peine perdue.

« J'arriverais quand même à décrypter ton odeur naturelle à travers les émanations artificielles. »

Me convaincre par l'humour avait échoué. Elle opta donc pour la sincérité.

« Si tu savais le nombre de fois où j'ai essayé de t'imaginer dans ma tête… Ta voix, les vibrations que tu dégages, chaque parcelle, chaque petite portion de toi que je pouvais saisir… J'ai essayé de leur trouver un visage, une expression. J'ai essayé de rattacher un corps à tes mouvements, des traits à tes différentes intonations. Tu ne m'as pas facilité la tâche. Tu étais si distant et proche à la fois, si mystérieux… Ne me laisse pas dans les ténèbres, je t'en supplie. »

Comment rester indifférent et objectif ?

« Bella…

-Commençons par ce qui est le plus facile. »

Elle n'attendit pas ma permission. Bella saisit ma main. Elle l'avait fait à d'autres reprises. Je pouvais le supporter. Ça ne me faisait presque rien maintenant. Enfin, rien mis à part provoquer mille fourmillements joyeux sur mon épiderme.

Cette fois, ses doigts ne s'entrelacèrent pas aux miens. Ils m'étudièrent, un doigt après l'autre, une phalange après l'autre, une jointure après l'autre. Son index m'effleura à peine, mais je me sentis marqué au fer. Non. Marqué d'une plume blanche plutôt.

Bella suivit de son index une veine nacrée sur ma peau, surélevée dans ma chair de pierre. Elle remonta la veine jusqu'à mon poignet et dépassa les frontières de ce que j'avais pu expérimenter jusqu'ici (pourquoi avait-il fallu que je choisisse de porter une chemise sans manches aujourd'hui ? Avoir une couche de vêtements de plus m'aurait certainement été utile pour m'en servir de bouclier !). Elle poursuivit son chemin sur ma peau jusqu'au creux de mon coude. Petite plume tiède se frayant une route sur un cours d'eau gelé, glacé et lisse.

Je figeai. Je me fis de marbre, comme toutes les sculptures qui nous entouraient. Je fus pétrifié par la peur et en même temps avide de sentir ce que créaient en moi ces doigts voyageurs.

Bella sillonna mon avant-bras, en mesura la circonférence. Elle parcourut les vallons de mes muscles tendus et nerveux que je peinais à laisser immobiles. Je ne bougeai pas, mais eus beaucoup de mal à ne pas laisser les sensations qu'elle me procurait faire réagir mon corps. Elle s'attarda sur mon bras, sa paume épousant sa forme. Elle se montra hésitante, attentive à mes réactions.

Elle fut néanmoins rassurée par mon apparente maîtrise et se fit plus hardie dans son exploration. Ses doigts ne m'avaient qu'effleuré jusqu'ici et maintenant ils se firent plus minutieux. Son autre main se joignit au voyage et toutes deux partirent en reconnaissance.

Elle trouva mon épaule, analysa sa carrure, longea la ligne de ma nuque, frôla l'artère vide et gelé de ma gorge et fureta sur ma clavicule jusqu'à atteindre mon autre épaule. Elle avança, me contourna avec lenteur, comme elle avait contourné toutes les œuvres de la salle. Bella continua sa route dans mon dos. Sa main à plat sur mon omoplate chemina méticuleusement et compta une par une les vertèbres de ma colonne vertébrale, de mon cou jusqu'au creux de mes reins. J'en perdis le souffle. Ses doigts suivirent la courbe de ma hanche et progressèrent jusqu'à se retrouver de nouveau devant moi, la main sur mon ventre.

Mon cerveau allait exploser si je retenais encore un seul des frémissements qui menaçaient de secouer mon corps. Et pourtant, masochiste que j'étais, je ne bougeai pas d'un millimètre. Je n'eus même pas la bonne idée d'arrêter Bella. Comment aurais-je pu ? Je ne savais même plus trouver le chemin de mes cordes vocales pour l'avertir, encore moins celui qui menait à la motricité de mon corps pour m'éloigner de ses mains. Je fus embrumé de sensations totalement inconnues et je n'arrivai pas à les décoder pour savoir si c'était des signes avant-coureurs de l'éveil du monstre ou des signes de quelque chose qui était à la fois très humain et très primitif.

Bella récolta des informations sur moi, s'instruisit de ma personne, imprégna dans son esprit le moindre détail de mon corps. Il n'y avait rien de déplacé dans ces gestes. Elle me regardait avec un grand respect, voire même avec une certaine admiration. Elle me découvrit tout en douceur et déférence.

Mon esprit court-circuita quand ses doigts effectuèrent un examen méticuleux de mon torse de pierre, parcourant en profondeur les ondulations de ma poitrine. Je déraillai.

Elle reprit ma main et s'agenouilla, m'incitant à la suivre dans son mouvement. J'obéis comme un pantin et me retrouvai assis sur mes talons. Je me demandai pour quelle raison elle tenait à ce que nous soyions au sol, puis je compris que c'était pour mieux poursuivre son examen. Bella en arrivait à une étape de son enquête où ses doigts n'auraient pu m'atteindre complètement parce que j'étais trop grand : mon visage.

Elle s'aventura sur un chemin risqué qui l'amènerait trop près de la partie la plus dangereuse de ma personne ; mes canines. Et pourtant, je me laissai faire. Tout bon sens avait disparu de mon cerveau tant je me concentrais sur les sensations à la fois exquises et torturantes que me procuraient ces doigts sondeurs.

Bella fourragea une main dans ma chevelure, souriant à je ne sais quoi. Son visage était à la même hauteur que le mien et j'eus du mal à avaler ma salive quand je vis ses prunelles où se lisait quelque chose proche de la rêverie mélangée à une grande concentration. Perdu dans les profondeurs de ces ondes de choc qui me remuaient de l'intérieur, je parvins au prix d'un grand effort à me rappeler de ne pas respirer son odeur.

Avec une certaine réserve, Bella quitta mes cheveux et glissa jusqu'à ma tempe. Ses doigts déplacèrent une mèche folle et la ramenèrent derrière mon oreille. Je n'aurais jamais cru que cette partie du corps pouvait être à ce point si sensible. Cette fois, je n'y pus rien ; je frémis. Devinant que j'étais aux prises d'un violent tremblement intérieur, Bella ne s'attarda pas derrière mon lobe et remonta jusqu'à ma tempe. Elle dessina la ligne de ma mâchoire polie, traça la courbe dure de mon menton et remonta jusqu'à mon autre tempe. Son index caressa mon front, trouva mes sourcils que je gardais durement contractés à cause de la concentration immense dont j'avais besoin pour me statufier. Ses doigts effleurèrent mes paupières et je dus fermer les yeux. Je fus coupé de sa vue et je ne pus plus anticiper ses mouvements, savoir où elle allait diriger la prochaine étape de son examen. Je dus m'en remettre qu'à la chaleur que dégageaient ses doigts pour deviner où ils allaient une seconde avant qu'ils ne s'appliquassent sur ma peau.

Bella palpa doucement les cernes bleus sous mes yeux, trouva l'arête de mon nez, en suivit le contour.

_Ne respire surtout pas_.

Elle descendit plus bas. Trop bas. Elle erra sur mes lèvres de marbre et je me raidis. Je me défigeai et la saisis par les épaules pour l'arrêter.

Bella s'interrompit en sursautant.

« Je suis allée trop loin ? »

J'ouvris les yeux, me concentrai sur ce visage que j'aimais afin de trouver la force de réprimer la tentation d'ouvrir ma bouche pour chercher la chaleur de ces doigts qui s'étaient aventurés trop près de mes dents. Je me forçai à penser à l'ange issu de l'imagination de Bella, à ce focus, à cet idéal lointain, à ce droit chemin dont je ne devais pas m'écarter.

« Edward ? » appela-t-elle, alors que je restais muet, concentré sur moi-même et sur le monstre au fond de mes entrailles.

Comme je ne répondais pas, elle chercha à se dégager, mais je lui en empêchai. Si elle s'éloignait, je ne pourrais plus puiser dans son visage innocent la capacité de réprimer le monstre.

« Donne-moi une minute. » réussis-je à articuler.

Je me concentrai sur ce que j'aimais chez la part humaine de Bella ; son battement de cœur paisible, doux instrument de musique. Sa respiration, souffle de vie, souffle d'espoir. Ses yeux, deux puits vides de vie mais plein de confiance et de sollicitude. Tout ça était tellement plus important que son sang succulent…

Je me demandai, dans un élan de lucidité, comment ça se faisait que le venin n'affluait pas dans ma bouche. Sa propre chair avait frôlé de près mes canines et la bile empoisonnée ne se sécrétait pas sur mes gencives ? C'aurait dû se produire…

Et soudain, je me rendis compte que ce n'était pas le monstre en moi que je réprimais. J'étais en appétit, mais pas pour ce que j'avais cru. C'était l'amoureux qui avait faim d'elle, qui rêvait de se pencher sur elle, de cueillir sa chaleur et sa douceur…

Toutefois, ni lui ni le monstre ne devait se montrer ce soir. Ni aucun autre soir.

La minute s'écoula. La faim était toujours là, mais c'était une faim beaucoup plus facile à contrôler que celle du monstre.

« Voilà. Tout va bien. » la rassurai-je en même temps que moi-même.

Je relâchai ses épaules et fus heureux de ne pas lui avoir broyé les os à travers ce réflexe. La préserver de ma force commençait à devenir un comportement inconscient, quelque chose que je n'avais presque plus besoin de calculer. De ça aussi, j'en fus content.

« Je … Je peux continuer ? »

Elle n'en avait pas encore fini ? Sacrebleu, quel autre examen allais-je subir cette fois-ci ?

« Je t'en prie. » dis-je, poli, mais toujours aussi raide qu'un poteau.

Bella tendit de nouveau ses mains et alla en terrain connu ; ma poitrine. Elle approfondit son inspection et je me demandai ce qu'elle cherchait à trouver comme information qu'elle n'eut pas déjà obtenue.

C'est alors que ses doigts entreprirent de détacher les boutons de ma chemise.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fabriquait ! ? Avait-elle complètement perdu la raison ? !

Moi, en tout cas, c'était déjà fait.

Son audace me paralysa, me coupa de toute réaction logique. Je restai là, en état de choc, presque traumatisé.

Bella ne défit que quatre boutons et écarta les pans du vêtement.

_Réagis, bon sang ! Éloigne-toi !_

Son corps s'inclina et elle posa la tête au creux de mes pectoraux.

Je fus tétanisé.

Elle soupira, son haleine irradiant ma peau de glace. Je me sentis fondre. Je me liquéfiai.

« Quel silence… »

Ah, la voilà la raison de ce geste téméraire. J'aurais dû comprendre plus tôt… L'oreille contre moi, Bella cherchait un battement de cœur introuvable sous ma poitrine.

« Mon cœur s'est arrêté de battre le jour de ma renaissance. » dis-je, taciturne. « Tout est mort en moi. »

Elle resta là à écouter le silence de mon coeur pendant … je ne sus pas combien de temps elle resta là. C'aurait pu être une éternité que j'aurais trouvé tout de même ce laps de temps trop court, car jamais je n'avais été aussi près d'elle qu'à ce moment. Jamais l'amoureux fut si proche de sa raison d'exister. Je demeurai immobiles cependant que mes mains étaient démangées par l'envie de se rabattre autour de cette silhouette et de la garder là, contre ce cœur mort. Je conservai cependant mon immobilité au prix d'une harassante autodiscipline.

Bella me quitta lentement. Peut-être prenais-je mes rêves pour des réalités, car je perçus une trace de déception dans son regard. On eut dit qu'elle regrettait de se détacher de moi…

Elle me sourit et je sus que son voyage tactile était terminé. J'avais réussi cette épreuve qui n'en était pas réellement une tout compte fait. Une épreuve impliquait une certaine part de négativité. Une épreuve était difficile et désagréable. Ce que je venais de vivre était certes difficile, mais loin, très loin d'être désagréable… Je me sentais couvert d'une fine couche de particules pétillantes et enflammées. Ses doigts avaient laissé dans leur sillage des marques indélébiles que je n'oublierais pas de sitôt.

Bella, complètement ignorante de ce qu'elle venait de me faire vivre, donna suite à mes dernières paroles.

« Le mien peut battre pour deux. »

Elle chercha ma main et la déposa sur son propre cœur. J'écarquillai les yeux. Sous ma paume, je ressentis cet instrument de musique vibrer. L'entendre était déjà apaisant. Le sentir fut salutaire. Et bientôt, j'imitai ma douce amie et ma tête remplaça ma main. Je ne sus même pas comment je me retrouvai là. Cela avait été un geste inconscient, dissocié de ma raison.

« Ne bouge surtout pas. » soufflai-je, incertain de moi-même, mais trop désireux de mieux entendre cet instrument unique.

Bella obtempéra et resta aussi humainement immobile que possible.

J'avais entendu dire qu'on pouvait entendre la mer quand on collait son oreille au creux d'un coquillage. Moi, en déposant ma tempe contre ce cœur, ce fut le monde entier que j'eus l'impression d'entendre. Le monde, la vie, l'univers, l'infini.

Sa poitrine se souleva et je suivis son mouvement à chacune de ses inspirations et de ses expirations. Je fermai les yeux et me laissai bercer.

Nous demeurâmes ainsi une autre période indéterminée. Statues parmi d'autres statues. La Pierre et la Chair, cela aurait pu bien décrire l'œuvre que nous représentions. Ou La Vie et la Mort. L'Éternité et l'Éphémère.

« _Mais qu'est-ce que… Pourquoi les détecteurs sont éteints_ ? »

Je fus brutalement arraché de ma douce torpeur. Je bondis sur mes pieds, déployai à son maximum ma seconde écoute sans me préoccuper des questionnements de Bella.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« _Satané ordinateur !_ » pestait l'esprit, depuis la salle de surveillance vidéo. « _Comment ça se fait que les détecteurs sont éteints ? Et pourquoi l'image à l'écran tourne en boucle ? _»

Jasper avait sélectionné une partie de la bande vidéo avant notre arrivée où les caméras filmaient l'inactivité de la salle après la fermeture. Il avait piraté le réseau pour faire passer en boucle l'enregistrement de cette bande dans la salle de surveillance durant toute la soirée pour que le gardien s'imagine que rien d'anormal ne se passait. Mais le subterfuge venait d'être découvert…

Je saisis la main de Bella.

« Nous devons partir. Immédiatement. » tonnai-je.

« Oh, oh… Tout ne se passe pas comme prévu, hein ? La magie des Cullen a cessé d'opérer ? »

Elle peinait à suivre mon rythme dans la salle. Je ne tins pas compte de ses moqueries, trop pressé de sortir avant que le gardien décide de venir dans les parages.

Au lieu de ça, il remit en marche le détecteur de mouvements, ce qui était largement pire.

Je laissai échapper un juron quand j'entendis le cillement du système se déclencher. J'attrapai Bella et bondis dans les airs. J'atteignis le plafond de justesse, un millième de seconde avant que le détecteur fût en fonction.

« À quoi tu joues ? ! » s'inquiéta Bella, étourdie par mon brusque tour de manège.

« Chuut ! »

Le plafond était le seul endroit sûr. Les rayons infra rouges ne s'étalaient que sur les planchers et les murs. Et si jamais le gardien parvenait à refaire fonctionner les caméras, celles-ci étant au plafond et pointés en contrebas, nous serions hors du champ du viseur.

Je m'accrochai à une poutre et mon autre bras enserra mon précieux chargement.

« Tiens-toi à moi ! » murmurai-je.

« Je n'ai pas trop le choix ! »

J'oubliai l'émoi que ses jambes enroulées autour de moi auraient dû me causer et je tendis l'oreille.

Incapable de réparer l'ordinateur qui contrôlait l'image de la caméra, le gardien avait décidé de venir vérifier ce qui se passait sur les lieux.

« Le gardien arrive ! »

Je savais qu'il ne pénétrerait pas la salle, car le détecteur repérerait aussitôt ses mouvements et l'alarme se déclencherait. Mais il aurait une vue d'ensemble depuis l'entrée. S'il nous repérait…

« Plus un mot! » ordonnai-je.

Bella obéit, le cœur battant. Bon sang, ce cœur tambourinait en écho partout dans l'édifice. Par chance que l'ouïe humaine ne fut pas aussi développée que la mienne.

J'imaginais déjà les ennuis. Nous serions dans de sacrés beaux draps. Par quel tour de force m'en sortirais-je ?

On entendit des pas résonner dans les couloirs. Bella les perçut aussi et hoqueta. Elle trembla de la tête aux pieds.

Je penchai le menton, jetai un coup d'œil à mon précieux chargement. Bella se cachait le visage dans ma chemise, appréhendant aussi les ennuis.

Je resserrai ma prise. Geste futile qui ne la cacherait pas du gardien s'il décidait d'inspecter le plafond, mais cela eut au moins l'effet de faire ralentir son cœur. Elle se sentait en sécurité avec moi…

Je ne laisserais personne la tenir pour responsable. Je prétendrais que je l'avais forcé à venir, qu'elle m'avait suivi sous la contrainte. J'inventerais n'importe quoi pour qu'on n'incrimine que moi. Il était hors de question que Bella subisse les conséquences de mes actes.

Misère… J'avais eu peur que ce voyage tourne mal à cause du monstre en moi, mais voilà que d'autres genres d'ennuis nous tombaient dessus. La poisse ne cesserait-elle donc jamais de me poursuivre ?

Mais tout n'était pas perdu. On avait encore une chance de ne pas se faire prendre.

Je regardai mes pieds dans le vide. J'étais trop grand. À son arrivée, le gardien verrait tout de suite mes jambes pendantes. Je me balançai et mes pieds trouvèrent une autre prise sur la poutre. Voilà que je ressemblais à un singe suspendu à une branche avec ses quatre pattes. Ou à une sorte de hamac pour Bella qui se retrouvait maintenant couchée de travers sur moi, les jambes mêlées aux miennes. C'aurait pu être drôle –ou troublant- si la situation n'avait pas été aussi alarmante.

Le gardien arriva et braqua sa lampe torche dans la salle. Il balaya toutes les œuvres tandis que Bella et moi retenions notre souffle.

Ses pensées étaient méfiantes, en alerte. Il savait que quelque chose clochait. Je priai que le faisceau de sa lampe ne passe pas en hauteur.

Un crissement inattendu survint dans le couloir. Je l'analysai et compris qu'il s'agissait des gonds d'une porte qui grinçaient. Le gardien l'entendit et quitta immédiatement l'entrée de la salle pour aller se rendre compte de la situation.

Mon don me permit de savoir qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre dans l'établissement. La porte s'était donc ouverte toute seule… ou peut-être pas.

Nous nous détendîmes un peu quand les pas du gardien s'éloignèrent. Puis, Bella fut secouée d'un grand rire qu'elle eut beaucoup de mal à retenir.

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle !

-Ce doit être nerveux ! »

Elle continua de pouffer. Mon portable vibra à ce moment-là. Depuis son propre ordinateur, Jasper avait sans doute compris que son manège avait été détecté et il tentait de me rejoindre pour me prévenir. A moins qu'Alice n'ait aperçu nos ennuis.

Avant que j'aie pu me tortiller pour l'extraire de ma poche arrière, Bella, plus libre de ses mouvements que moi, attrapa mon appareil et l'ouvrit.

« Vous avez bien rejoint le portable de Edward Cullen. En quoi puis-je vous aider ? » dit-elle d'une voix portant encore les accents de son hilarité.

« _Bella Swan ?_ »

C'était bien Jasper, apparemment ahuri que Bella ait mon portable entre ses mains.

Je ne m'occupai pas de trouver un angle pour parler dans le récepteur. Je savais que mon frère m'entendrait parfaitement.

« Si tu m'appelles pour me prévenir que le gardien a tout découvert, tu as trente secondes de retard. » grondai-je.

« _Désolé. Erreur de calcul de ma part._ » rétorqua-t-il avec son habituelle placidité.

« Si tu tiens à te faire pardonner, trouve-nous une issue discrète. »

Bella comprit que c'était mon frère qui avait tout organisé.

« Alors, c'est toi Jasper, l'homme derrière cette escapade illégale ? » Je crus qu'elle ferait des reproches, mais elle se montra reconnaissante. « Merci mille fois. »

Était-ce bien la Bella réticente et obéissante qui avait tant craint de se faire pincer à notre arrivée? On aurait dit que la situation la faisait bien marrer maintenant.

Jasper ne répondit rien. La gratitude d'une humaine, sincère et franche, devait le déboussoler. Je réalisai bêtement que c'était le premier échange entre Bella et mon frère vampire. Que résulterait-il de ce premier contact ?

_Ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ça !_

« Il ne mérite pas de remerciements. » bougonnai-je. « Il nous a mis dans une sacrée galère. »

Bella claqua de la langue, désapprobatrice.

« Ne l'écoute pas, Jasper. Moi je trouve ça plutôt excitant. Je me sens comme Bonnie et Clyde. »

Je fus horripilé. En entant ici, c'était moi qui se montrais confiant et insouciant tandis que Bella craignait les ennuis. Là, les rôles étaient inter changés.

Jasper ricana au bout du fil, amusé. Il n'allait pas s'y mettre lui aussi ?

« Alors, tu nous la trouves cette issue ? »

Il s'éclaircit la gorge, reprenant contenance.

« _Où es-tu en ce moment ?_

-Je suis au plafond. Dans une position plutôt compromettante.

-_Tu dois atteindre les conduits d'aération. Mur ouest. Je vais éteindre à nouveau le détecteur de mouvements. Et je viens de désactiver le verrou d'une porte dans l'aile sud pour attirer l'attention du gardien…_

-Ah ! Ça aussi c'était toi ? » s'étonna gaiement Bella, impressionnée que Jasper puisse agir à des centaines de kilomètres de distance.

« _Oui, c'était moi. Si vous partez maintenant, vous ne vous croiserez pas. Suivez les conduits vers le toit._

-Si on se fait pincer, je te garantis que tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure. »

Je chuchotai plus gentiment à Bella : « Raccroche. »

J'eus le temps d'entendre un autre rire moqueur de Jasper avant que Bella coupât la communication non sans avoir remercié une dernière fois mon frère, évidemment.

« Tu risques d'être un peu secouée. » la prévins-je, analysant la distance que j'aurais à parcourir pour atteindre la grille du conduit d'aération.

Quelques acrobaties furent nécessaires, mais je parvins à mon but. J'arrachai une à une les visses qui retenaient la grille et priai Bella de se frayer un chemin dans la poussière du passage.

J'entendais déjà la décision mentale du gardien de revenir sur ses pas après avoir refermé la porte que Jasper avait entrouverte.

« Rampe ! »

Bella s'étouffa dans la poussière et se faufila à tâtons dans le passage.

« Où je vais ?

-Tout droit.

-Mais comment veux-tu que je sache où c'est "tout droit" ?

-Suis le conduit le plus frais, c'est celui qui amène l'air de l'extérieur. »

Elle s'exécuta à tâtons.

« On se croirait dans un mauvais film d'action.

-Avance ! »

Je la suivis et repositionnai derrière moi la grille.

Je rattrapai Bella. Elle rampait trop lentement et pas assez silencieusement. Si le gardien portait une oreille attentive à ce qui se passait dans les plafonds, on serait cuits. Mais je n'avais qu'à m'en prendre à moi-même. C'était ma faute si nous en étions là (et aussi celle de la négligence de Jasper).

Avec une bonne dose de chance, au bout d'interminables minutes nous parvînmes enfin à l'air libre sur le toit. Sans un mot, je juchai Bella sur mon dos et sautai au sol. Je courus à la Volvo, déposai ma compagne sur son siège, bondis au volant et démarrai au quart de tour.

Je roulai en silence quelques temps, puis lâchai: «Pardonne-moi, Bella. C'est ma faute. Ça n'aurait pas dû finir comme ça.»

Je portai attention à ma passagère histoire de voir si elle se remettait des derniers événements. Elle se pinçait les lèvres pour s'empêcher de rire.

Elle ne m'en voulait pas?

Je remarquai qu'elle était couverte de saletés. La tension s'envola alors d'un seul coup et j'éclatai d'un rire tonitruant. Bella en fit de même.

« Quelle histoire ! On recommence ? » s'enquit-elle entre deux soubresauts de rire.

« Ah, ça non ! Pas question ! J'ai eu la frousse de ma vie !

-Toi, Edward Cullen, avoir la frousse de ta vie ? Pff ! »

Elle pouffa encore.

« J'imagine la tête de mon père en lui téléphonant du poste de police: "Salut Charlie, tu peux venir payer ma caution ? Quel crime j'ai commis ? Oh, j'ai palpé quelques statues". »

La Volvo fut à nouveau secouée de nos rires.

Après avoir laissé l'hilarité évacuer les derniers vestiges de stress, nous retrouvâmes notre calme. La fatigue rattrapa Bella et sa tête s'appuya tranquillement contre le dossier.

« Je crois que je ne t'ai jamais entendu rire autant. »

Je méditai cette affirmation.

C'était vrai. Je ne me souvenais pas avoir ri de bon cœur depuis très longtemps.

« Eh bien, au moins, j'y suis pour quelque chose. Si tu n'avais pas eu l'idée de m'emmener dans cette expédition illégale qui a failli mal tourner, nous n'aurions pas eu l'occasion d'en rire par la suite. Je peux donc au moins dire que je t'ai, d'une certaine façon, diverti un peu.

-C'est l'impression que je te donne ? Tu crois que je ne m'amuse jamais avec toi ?

-Non, ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. Je m'exprime mal, désolée. » Elle reprit après quelques instants à formuler ses paroles (la fatigue devait lui brouiller les idées) : « Tu te souviens de cette mélancolie que j'avais détectée dans ta voix ?

-Oui…

-Eh bien, aujourd'hui, je ne l'ai presque pas perçue. C'est ça que je voulais dire par "divertir". J'ose croire que… que j'ai contribué un peu à dissoudre cette mélancolie dans ta voix. »

Elle eut une petite moue rieuse, ensommeillée.

« C'est prétentieux de ma part, hein.

-Non, pas du tout. Au contraire. Être avec toi me rend… léger. »

_N'en dis pas trop. Ne te dévoile pas au grand jour._

Je serrai le volant comme si ça pouvait me retenir d'en dire davantage.

Bella parut touchée et le silence emplit l'habitacle.

« Merci pour cette journée. » entendis-je au bout d'un moment.

Ses paupières papillonnaient ; elle luttait contre le sommeil.

« Dors, Bella. Je te ramène chez toi. »

Elle ferma les yeux et murmura.

« Edward ?

-Oui ? »

Un vague sourire releva son visage fatigué.

« Tu es une œuvre d'art… »

Tsst. C'était pas la première fois qu'on me la sortait celle-là. Toute la gente féminine humaine me tenait mentalement ce genre de discours. C'en était lassant. Maintenant que Bella m'avait vu, rejoindrait-elle ce lot d'humaines en extase devant mon physique ? Non pas que l'idée de l'éblouir me déplaisait, mais…

« Une pièce unique… forgée dans une matière étrange et exceptionnelle, car, d'habitudes, c'est la surface, le résultat extérieur, qui fait de l'œuvre ce qu'elle est. Dans ton cas, la matière extérieure est magnifique, mais l'intérieur -ce qu'on ne voit pas, ce qui est caché- est encore plus beau… C'est ce qui est au coeur qui forme l'oeuvre. »

Ça, par contre, on ne me l'avait jamais dit.

Ce fut à mon tour d'être touché…

Bella tomba pour de bon dans les limbes du sommeil. Je roulai une bonne partie de la nuit avant d'atteindre Forks. Je ne la réveillai même pas à notre arrivée. Je trouvai les clefs de sa maison, la pris dans mes bras et la déposai dans son lit. Je fis glisser ses chaussures de ses pieds, tirai les couvertures et les rabattis sur elle. Bella était tellement épuisée qu'elle ne se rendit compte de rien.

Je terminai la nuit en sa compagnie, dévisageant avec insistance ses doigts délicats, petits messagers transmetteurs d'informations. Je ressentais encore cette couche de particules sur moi comme des milliers d'étincelles sur ma peau. Tout mon corps devait être absorbé de son odeur.

Confiant, sûr de moi, je déverrouillai mes conduits naseaux et aspirai une grande goulée d'air.

Ma gorge fut en feu, certes. Je souffris, évidemment. Le parfum fut tentant, bien sûr. Mais je parvins à sourire à travers cette brûlure. Je réussis même à me pencher, à saisir précautionneusement une main de Bella sans l'éveiller et à humer ses doigts fureteurs. Je souris de plus bel quand je constatai que le monstre restait dans sa cage.

J'avais fait un grand pas ce soir.

À l'aube, je la quittai à contrecoeur. J'avais respiré son odeur, j'y étais presque insensibilisé. Si je m'éloignais, j'allais devoir recommencer l'entraînement. Mais pas de zéro, au moins.

J'arrivai au manoir, songeur et rêveur, du moins jusqu'à ce que je repère huit esprits dans les parages au lieu de six.

Je savais que ça arriverait. J'étais au courant depuis des semaines, mais je ne pus m'empêcher de me hérisser.

Peter et Charlotte venaient d'arriver.

_**À suivre**_.

* * *

_Merci encore de tout mon coeur pour tout votre soutien._


	11. Visites

**Chapitre 11**

**Visites**

Je rentrai à la maison, accueilli par les félicitations mentales de mes parents et d'Alice. Ils étaient fiers de moi. J'avais réussi à traverser une journée entière avec Bella sans problèmes -ou presque. Je n'arrivai cependant pas à être touché par les encouragements tant j'étais tendu.

Jasper et ses invités étaient dans le salon. Je n'entrai pas dans la pièce, car je savais que mon odeur mélangée à celle de Bella était encore fraîche. Je les gratifiai d'un rictus crispé, de loin. Je fus incapable de jouer les hôtes polis. Savoir que Peter et Charlotte se trouvaient dans la même ville que Bella ne me plaisait pas du tout. Un bref coup d'œil à leurs esprits me permit de savoir qu'ils n'avaient pas soif, mais les faits demeuraient ainsi : des non-végétariens étaient à Forks, là où il y avait une humaine au parfum enivrant.

Peter se montra indifférent en apparence, mais mon attitude peu aimable l'intrigua. Charlotte ne comprenait pas cette antipathie soudaine. Elle était beaucoup plus susceptible que son partenaire et, n'eut été de Jasper, la tension aurait monté rapidement dans le salon. Il nous calma tous, mais me fusilla du regard.

« _Tu ferais peut-être mieux de rester en retrait avant que Charlotte s'énerve trop._ »

Je n'allais pas me le faire dire deux fois.

Je quittai le rez-de-chaussée et mon frère me demanda : « _Tu me permets de leur expliquer la raison de ton hostilité ?_ »

Leur dire que j'étais épris d'une humaine et que je craignais qu'ils en fassent leur victime ?

Bah… Si ça pouvait les retenir de se mettre en chasse au cas où ils tomberaient sur la piste de son odeur…

« Ouais… » grommelai-je depuis le couloir, conscient que Jasper entendrait ma réponse.

Je m'interrompis dans les escaliers, accablé par le remord. Bon sang, Jasper avait le droit d'avoir des amis non-végétariens. Je n'avais pas à lui faire subir mon humeur sombre.

« Merci pour ce que tu as fait cette nuit. » ajoutai-je, plus calme. Je me devais d'être reconnaissant à son égard, après tout. Grâce à lui, Bella était comblée et heureuse.

Jasper ne releva pas, mais mes paroles firent jaillir dans son esprit le souvenir de la voix de Bella au téléphone. «_Merci mille fois._ » Sa gratitude l'avait remué et le remuait encore.

Je m'éloignai pour de bon, pris une douche et jetai mes vêtements, histoire de faire disparaître toute trace de l'odeur de Bella. Tant que Peter et Charlotte seraient dans les parages, il me fallait prendre toutes les précautions possibles.

Je me préparai à ressortir dans la ferme intention de coller aux baskets de Bella jusqu'à ce que Peter et Charlotte quittent Olympic. Hors de question de la laisser sans surveillance.

Avant de partir, Emmett me croisa et me donna une sévère tape dans le dos.

« Te voilà, petit frère ! J'espère que t'es content de toi ; on a tous perdu notre pari ! »

C'était sa manière bourrue de me féliciter d'avoir résisté à mes bas instincts, mais je ne fus pas en mesure de répondre à la tirade. Emmett soupira, voyant que j'étais trop tendu.

« T'es vraiment pénible. Cette fille te tourne en bourrique. »

Il s'en alla, exaspéré. J'avais conscience d'être insupportable alors je ne tardai pas à partir. Je n'avais pas envie de taper sur les nerfs de ma famille. Ils n'avaient pas à payer pour ma paranoïa alors je leur rendis service en quittant le manoir au plus vite.

Je me dirigeai vers le garage pour monter dans la Volvo. Alice m'attendait, assise sur le capot. Elle arborait une petite mine désolée.

« Je crains qu'un petit détail météorologique ne contrecarre tes plans. »

Je distinguai dans ses visions à quoi elle faisait allusion.

Soleil ! Les trois prochains jours seraient ensoleillés ! Je ne pourrais même pas aller au lycée ! Je levai les yeux vers la fenêtre et aperçus les rais lumineux percer la voûte de la forêt qui entourait le manoir. Maudit soit cet astre lumineux !

Une autre vision d'Alice m'apparut. Damnation ! La Croix-Rouge était en ville pour une collecte de sang et Banner s'en inspirait pour faire un TP sur les groupes sanguins ! Aucune possibilité d'assister au cours même si je parvenais à éviter le soleil.

« Merci Alice. »

Elle sortit du garage, penaude et navrée.

Ça ne m'empêcherait pas de veiller sur Bella de loin. Et puis, si le soleil se montrait, Peter et Charlotte ne se promèneraient pas en public à la vue de tous. Ils resteraient loin du quartier de Bella si tant fut que l'idée leur prenne de commettre l'erreur de me défier et de la chasser, ce qui ne risquait pas de se produire. J'étais par contre tellement paranoïaque que j'allai quand même à sa maison à pieds, sous le couvert des arbres.

Une fois sur place, je fus surpris d'entendre un esprit émaner de l'intérieur. Charlie n'était pourtant pas supposé revenir avant ce soir. Je me concentrai et trouvai rapidement le propriétaire des pensées. Pour les avoir souvent sondé, je n'eus aucun mal à reconnaître Angela Weber.

Bella et son amie s'étaient réunies aujourd'hui pour terminer leur machine à ultrasons. Tyler Crowley, qui estimait ne pas s'être assez amendé d'avoir failli tuer Bella, projetait de les aider encore cette semaine au lycée. Bella et Angela s'étaient donc rencontrées à son insu pour terminer la machine afin d'échapper à la catastrophe.

Zut. J'allais devoir exercer ma surveillance de loin. J'avais escompté trouver un prétexte pour passer la journée en compagnie de Bella dans sa maison, à l'abri des rayons du soleil. C'aurait été le seul jour où j'aurais pu la côtoyer autrement qu'en cachette, mais Angela m'avait devancé. Et je ne pouvais même pas essayer de me joindre à elles à cause de cette machine qui m'écorchait les tympans.

Je dus me contenter de la surveiller depuis la forêt, Au moins je pouvais me raccrocher à l'esprit de Angela pour contempler ma lune.

La journée passa, tranquille, et je me dis que je restais là, en guetteur, probablement pour rien. Angela s'en alla en fin d'après-midi, au moment même du retour de Charlie. Je jouais de malchance. J'aurais cru que Bella serait seule plus longtemps avant que son père ne revienne, ce qui m'aurait laissé le temps de l'appeler pour la prévenir que je ne serais pas au rendez-vous demain matin devant sa porte, comme tous les autres jours de lycée. Si c'était Charlie qui répondait le premier au coup de fil, je ne manquerais pas d'éveiller son intérêt. Je n'aurais pas été surpris qu'il tende l'oreille pour écouter notre conversation téléphonique ; Bella recevait si peu d'appels extérieurs, encore moins de la part de garçons ; il y avait de quoi rendre curieux. Et je serais obligé de censurer mes paroles à propos de ce satané soleil. Lors de mon interrogatoire dans la Volvo, je lui avais expliqué que le mythe du vampire qui se réduit en cendres au soleil était faux, mais je ne lui avais pas expliqué que nous devions l'éviter quand même. Puisque Bella ne me voyait pas, j'avais jugé inutile de lui révéler que ma peau prenait l'apparence de diamants.

Je devais trouver un autre moyen de la prévenir. J'eus soudain une idée. Je profitai du fait que Bella et son père se racontaient mutuellement leur weekend au salon pour sauter à la fenêtre de la chambre et m'introduire dans la pièce en silence. J'avais agi trop vite pour les yeux du voisinage. Je trouvai l'ordinateur adapté en braille et l'imprimante à perforation. Je l'ouvris, maudis sa lenteur, cherchai un logiciel d'écriture et tapai un message. Je l'imprimai et je le laissai sur son lit, sachant que ses doigts heurteraient le papier quand elle tirerait les couvertures pour se coucher. Charlie ne connaissait rien du braille alors s'il tombait par hasard sur ce papier, je ne serais pas compromis.

Je m'en allai, content de mon plan, toutefois un peu anxieux. J'espérai que Bella ne s'offenserait pas que je me fusse introduit chez elle sans permission. Mais puisque je l'avais fait que dans le but de la prévenir, elle me pardonnerait peut-être. Du moment qu'elle ne savait pas que c'était une habitude quasi quotidienne d'entrer dans sa chambre, elle ne m'en voudrait pas.

Dans ma lettre, je lui avais fait une proposition. Je n'avais pas envie de passer trois jours entiers sans lui parler, à attendre que les nuages reviennent couvrir Forks alors je lui avais dit que je serais à notre sapin à l'heure du déjeuner si elle voulait me voir. Et, le lendemain, dans notre sapin, à l'autre bout du terrain de football, j'attendis avec fébrilité que la cloche du déjeuner résonne dans le lycée pour savoir si ma suggestion lui convenait. Quand je vis un bout de canne blanche devancer une petite silhouette dans la porte de sortie, je jubilai.

Caché dans les branches, je l'observai se diriger vers moi, prudente. Aujourd'hui, elle portait des verres fumés et je m'en amusai en silence.

Bella fit lentement le tour du sapin de son pas incertain. Craignant sans doute qu'un élève ou un prof passât dans les parages, elle m'appela en chuchotant.

« Edward ? Tu es là ? »

Je ricanai depuis mon perchoir et elle leva la tête.

« Tu te prends pour une star avec ces verres? » dis-je, mutin.

«Tu connais le braille ? » attaqua-t-elle, sidérée, ignorant ma question.

Ouh là. Je n'avais pas songé une seule seconde que Bella pouvait s'étonner que je maîtrise le braille. Je m'attendais plus ou moins à ce qu'elle me demande de justifier mon entrée par effraction, mais c'était le fait que je connaisse cette écriture qui avait retenu son attention !

Je me laissai tomber dans un mouvement vif, ce qu'elle sentit, car elle sursauta, surprise.

« Bonjour. » dis-je, tout sourire, ignorant à mon tour sa question.

Elle secoua la tête, ahurie, mais elle me rendit mon sourire.

« Bonjour. »

Elle était comique avec cet engin sur le nez, mais ça me dérangeait. J'étais soustrait à son regard serein et doux.

« Pourquoi cet accessoire ?

-Soleil.

-Et alors ? Lumière ou pas, ça ne fait aucune différence pour toi, non ?

-Au contraire. Je suis plus sensible au soleil que les gens ordinaires. Ça me brûle la rétine. »

Mon sourire s'effaça.

Je compris pourquoi Bella aimait les jours de pluie alors que, pour les humains normaux, pluie rimait avec ennui. Pour elle, c'était des jours où la lumière du soleil ne la faisait pas souffrir…

«Comment as-tu survécu en Arizona toutes ces années ? »

Elle pointa ses verres fumés.

« En me prenant pour une star. » dit-elle, réutilisant ma plaisanterie. « Forks nous accommode tous les deux pour son climat pluvieux d'après ce que m'a révélé ton message. Comme c'est ironique… Alors ?» enchaîna-t-elle. « Mis à part ton entrée en catimini chez moi, tu as passé un bon dimanche ? » demanda-t-elle, espiègle.

Apparemment, mon intrusion ne l'offensait pas, ce qui me soulagea.

« Tranquille.

-Tu n'as pas chassé quelques pumas ? »

Je tiquai. J'éprouvais encore quelques difficultés à avoir une conversation sans retenue ni contrôle à propos de ma nature. C'était un vieux réflexe de filtrer tout ce que je disais pour ne pas effrayer l'humain moyen… mais, justement, Bella était loin, très loin, d'être moyenne.

« Je n'avais pas soif.

-Je me demande à quoi un vampire occupe son temps quand il ne chasse pas.

-À toutes sortes de choses. » éludai-je.

Pour un vampire parano comme moi, j'occupais surtout mon temps à veiller sur elle en suivant le moindre de ses déplacements, toutefois, inutile qu'elle le sache. Elle se doutait déjà que je la surveillais comme un ange protecteur, pas comme un voyeur obsédé qui l'observait même dormir.

« Entre autre à apprendre toutes sortes de langages… dont le braille. » taquinais-je.

Je saisis le bouquin de Arago que j'avais apporté avec moi aujourd'hui.

« On retourne au Pérou avec les Incas ?

-D'accord ! »

Sous le sapin, je n'avais pas à craindre les rayons du soleil dans le cas où on passerait dans le coin. Bella s'installa pour manger, oreilles ouvertes, prête à m'entendre. Je pris place pour commencer ma lecture, toutefois je modifiai ma position habituelle. Je me permis de m'asseoir juste à côté d'elle, épaule à épaule. Je m'en sentais capable. Après ce qui s'était passé ce samedi au musée, je pouvais me le permettre.

J'ignorai comme je pus le frisson typique que je ressentais à chaque fois que je la frôlais. Elle frissonna aussi, mais ce ne devait être qu'en raison de mon corps froid comme la glace. J'entamai le chapitre. Le récit fut assez captivant pour me faire oublier que deux vampires non-végétariens se trouvaient à Forks. Ce sapin, Arago et la présence de Bella avaient le mérite de m'isoler du reste du monde.

L'heure passa et le chapitre se termina alors que Arago revenait dans le monde civil. Il aborda un sujet particulier qui m'horripila : Arago était éperdument tombé amoureux de la fille d'un duc et il n'osait déclarer sa flamme, prétextant des raisons complètement futiles à mes yeux. Il me fit penser à tous ces adolescents du lycée qui avaient le béguin pour quelqu'un, mais qui ne disaient rien de peur de se ridiculiser et/ou de se voir imposer une fin de non retour. Les humains étaient d'un mélodramatique pathétique, surtout quand on songeait que les raisons qui les retenaient reposaient sur la gêne, principalement. Pour moi, l'amour entre humains était facile. Simple. Je ne voyais pas ce qu'il y avait de si compromettant et intimidant à se déclarer surtout si je comparais ma situation à celle de Arago et de tous ces adolescents complexés. Mes raisons à moi de ne rien dire à l'élu de mon cœur me paraissaient beaucoup plus valables et dramatiques. Les humains se prenaient la tête pour rien, à mon sens.

«Pourquoi il se torture comme ça ? » m'exaspérai-je, interrompant ma lecture. « Il n'a qu'à tout lui avouer.

-Il a peur.

-C'est ridicule. Il est clair qu'elle est complètement éprise de lui. Il n'a qu'un mot à lui dire et elle lui tombera dans les bras comme un fruit mûr. Les humains se compliquent tellement la vie pour rien…

-Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il raisonne la chose. C'est sans issue pour lui. Elle est d'une famille trop haut placée, c'est une aristocrate née avec une cuiller en argent dans la bouche. Qu'a-t-il à lui offrir, lui et ses deux yeux morts ? Ce n'est qu'un voyageur, un vagabond sans le sou qui n'a aucun titre, aucun prestige. Ce n'est qu'un homme du peuple. Il fait pâle figure devant elle. Comment pourrait-on faire le poids quand on est banal, quand on est que le commun des mortels ? Forcément, on se dit que c'est préférable de garder ses aspirations enfouies. On préfère vivre dans l'insatisfaction et l'inassouvissement que de risquer de perdre ce rêve. Un rêve reste beau même si on ne tente pas de le réaliser. Un rêve qu'on échoue à concrétiser devient désillusion et regrets. »

Je la scrutai, médusé par sa fougue.

« Sommes-nous toujours en train de parler de Arago ? »

J'aurais juré de voir apparaître les signes d'un grand embarras sur son visage, mais cela disparut bien vite.

« Bien sûr que je parle d'Arago. » me fit-elle avec un sourire qui me sembla forcé.

Je ne pus en savoir davantage. La clocha sonna. Nous n'avions pas vu le temps passer ni l'un ni l'autre.

Bella sauta sur ses pieds.

« Oh non ! Je vais être en retard ! »

Elle ramassa les restes de son déjeuner à la hâte tandis que je scannais les couloirs du lycée qui se vidaient. Je me souvenais que, le lundi après midi, Bella avait anglais. M. Mason faisait déjà l'appel dans sa classe.

À ma grande surprise, Bella rétracta sa canne.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? Je ne peux pas t'escorter sous ce soleil, tu te souviens ?

-Je sais, mais ma canne me gêne. On est à l'autre bout du terrain de football et je dois courir.

-Pas question. Tu vas te blesser. Ce n'est pas dramatique si tu as cinq minutes de retard.

-Tu connais Mason ; il donne des heures de colle pour des riens. Alors, guide-moi ! Dépêche ! »

J'obtempérai de mauvaise grâce. Je me concentrai une seconde, m'accrochant aux derniers esprits qui se dirigeaient vers leurs classes pour analyser le trajet. Puis, je saisis Bella et la tournai dans une direction définie. Je calculai la longueur des foulées requises par rapport à sa taille et son rythme humain.

« Cours droit devant toi. Dans quarante six bonds, il y aura une cannette vide abandonnée sur le terrain. Fais attention à ne pas glisser dessus. Tu auras encore onze foulées à faire, puis tu seras devant l'escalier de l'entrée. A partir de là, tu connais par cœur le chemin. Il n'y a personne pour te faire obstacle jusque dans le couloir de ton local. Le concierge passe le balai, il sera à ta droite. Attention au quatrième casier à gauche ; un crétin a oublié de fermer sa porte. Fonce. »

Et elle fonça, sûre d'elle. Je savais qu'elle avait enregistré toutes les informations, mais je ne pus m'empêcher de m'inquiéter.

« À demain ! » cria-t-elle dans son élan.

Je me jetai sur le concierge pour la voir arriver par ses yeux surpris. Il connaissait la petite Swan et sa maladie et fut ébahi de la voir courir avec assurance, évitant la porte du casier avec adresse. Je ne me décrispai que lorsqu'elle franchit le seuil de sa classe au moment même où Mason arrivait à la lettre S de sa liste. Ouf. C'était moins une.

Pff, tout ça pour éviter une colle. Bella était une élève trop sage.

Trop sage et trop secrète.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait voulu dire avec cette longue tirade sur Arago ?

Bah, peut-être rien, après tout. Bella était une bonne auditrice, capable de bien analyser les émotions des personnages d'une histoire, tout simplement.

Je m'enfonçai dans la forêt. J'avais quelques heures devant moi avant que Bella termine son jour d'école et que je la suive jusque chez elle de loin, en fuyant les rayons du soleil. J'eus d'ailleurs l'impression d'être revenu à la vieille époque où je prétendais l'ignorer tout en la suivant comme un fantôme, inspectant sa route à son insu. J'eus hâte que ce soleil s'en aille, ce traître qui perturbait la petite routine que Bella et moi nous étions créés depuis que nous étions amis. Routine qui ne suffisait pas à l'amoureux transi que j'étais, mais dont je devrais me contenter jusqu'à la fin des classes.

Que ferions-nous ensuite au cours de l'été ? Voudrait-elle quand même passer du temps à mes côtés ? Comptait-elle inverser la situation qu'elle avait vécue jusqu'à son déménagement chez Charlie ? Depuis sa tendre enfance, Bella passait toute l'année scolaire chez sa mère et les vacances chez son père. Ferait-elle donc le contraire puisque son domicile officiel était Forks à présent ? Misère, si Bella passait les vacances à Jacksonville, je me sentirais plus que démuni. Je la suivrais, évidemment, en cachette. Ce serait une torture de ne plus pouvoir lui parler pendant trois mois, devoir m'en tenir qu'à des coups d'œil via l'esprit de son entourage…

J'errais dans mon désarroi au cœur de la forêt quand je fus tout à coup distrait par des pensées qui vagabondaient à quelques kilomètres de ma position.

Je me raidis quand je reconnus les propriétaires des esprits. Je restai une seconde immobile, aux aguets, espérant que ces pensées s'éloigneraient. Je savais pourtant que ce n'était pas une coïncidence si ces deux esprits étaient dans les parages. Je savais que je me leurrais, qu'ils étaient là pour me trouver, mais pendant cette seconde, je priai qu'ils passent leur chemin.

Les esprits bifurquèrent et se dirigèrent droit vers moi. Un grondement sourd du fond de mes entrailles me secoua tout entier.

J'étais trop près du lycée à mon goût. J'aurais voulu me trouver loin de Bella, mais je ne pouvais fuir. Les éviter équivaudrait à une provocation et ce serait pire. Il fallait les affronter, ce qui risquait de tourner tout aussi mal. Je n'avais aucune issue.

Je sortis mon portable de ma poche, constatai qu'il n'y avait aucun réseau. Normal ; on était en pleine forêt. J'avais un appel manqué de Alice. Elle avait vu ce qu'ils tenteraient de faire et elle avait cherché à me prévenir, sans succès.

Pour l'instant, seule la curiosité les motivait à me trouver. Mon attitude les avait beaucoup intrigué et Jasper n'avait révélé que le strict minimum. Ils voulaient savoir de quoi il retournait. Ils tenaient à comprendre ce qui me rendait si hostile à leur égard. Non pas que mon attitude leur importait. Ils avaient juste du mal à croire que j'aimais une humaine et en voulaient la preuve. Mais qu'arriverait-il si la curiosité se transformait en appétit ? J'avais passé tout le midi collé pratiquement sur Bella. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que je choisisse ce jour pour réduire la distance que je maintenais toujours entre nous deux quand je lisais ? Ils allaient me sentir et ils la trouveraient alléchante, forcément.

Ils furent tout à coup devant moi, ombres se détachant de la verte obscurité.

Ils me toisèrent, restèrent à une distance prudente lorsqu'ils constatèrent que j'adoptais le comportement typique d'un fauve prêt à bondir à l'attaque.

Je leur octroyai un sourire froid.

« Peter. Charlotte » les saluai-je.

Ils hochèrent la tête en guise de réponse.

« Salut Edward. » fit Peter, une touche de sournoiserie dans la voix. « Nous étions sur le point de partir et nous avons voulu te faire nos adieux. »

À d'autres. Il savait très bien que je pouvais lire leurs véritables intentions, mais Peter était du genre plaisantin.

« Tu as donc choisi une humaine… »

Il avait donné un ton neutre à ses paroles, mais, dans sa tête, je perçus le dédain aussi clairement que s'il avait parlé de vive voix.

« Garde tes commentaires. » dis-je, plein de hargne.

Les narines de Charlotte frémirent et ses pupilles rouges se dilatèrent.

« Quel arôme! Je comprends que tu l'aies choisie!»

Je feulai et claquai des dents.

Charlotte se rit de mon attitude emportée.

« Allons, détends-toi. Nous n'avons pas de mauvaises intentions. »

Elle eut un ricanement plein de dérision. « Tu te lasseras bien vite de ton nouveau jouet. »

Et, selon elle, quand ce serait le cas, je tuerais ce jouet.

Pour eux, la simple idée d'une promiscuité avec les humains était totalement aberrante. Bella était une lubie, une folie, un déraillement qui finirait par me passer. Ils ne comprenaient déjà pas grand-chose à notre choix de vie végétarienne et il était encore plus inconcevable de désirer la compagnie des humains. Ils ne pouvaient comprendre qu'un vampire et une humaine soient proches l'un de l'autre dans un contexte tout autre que celui d'une chasse.

Je ressentis le besoin virulent de plaider ma cause.

« Elle est pour moi ce que chacun de vous représente aux yeux de l'autre, c'est-à-dire tout. »

Ma voix, mon regard, ma position défensive, les convainquit que j'étais très sérieux. Ils commencèrent à comprendre que je ne plaisantais pas et ils en furent troublés.

Ils avaient d'abord cru que je confondais amour et appétit, que je protégeais Bella comme un prédateur voudrait préserver pour lui seul une proie aussi alléchante, mais ils comprirent que j'étais animé d'un amour farouche, un désir de protéger qu'ils connaissaient bien puisqu'ils ressentaient la même chose l'un envers l'autre. Cet amour dirigé vers une humaine les perturba. Ils ne comprenaient pas ce que Bella pouvait m'apporter mis à part un nectar sans pareil. Et pourtant, ils durent se rendre à l'évidence ; tout dans mon comportement criait que je l'aimais.

« Tu comptes en faire une des nôtres? » questionna Peter.

« Non! » ripostai-je avec véhémence.

Peter fut stupéfié.

« Tu te rends compte que tu la perdras tôt ou tard? »

Il avait songé à l'aspect mortalité de la situation et trouva illogique que je m'attache à un être qui allait disparaître très vite.

« Oui. C'est bien pour cette raison que je compte profiter de chaque millième de seconde de son existence et jouir de chaque instant qu'elle voudra bien passer à mes côtés, et il en sera ainsi jusqu'à son dernier souffle. »

Le ton catégorique et convaincu les dérouta un peu.

« Fais attention, Edward. » m'avertit Charlotte. « Toute cette histoire pourrait mal finir si jamais les Volturi apprenaient qu'une humaine sait tout.»

Je tressaillis.

Dans mon égoïsme, je n'avais pas songé une seule seconde aux conséquences indirectes de l'aveu de la vérité à propos notre existence. C'était vrai ; si les Volturi apprenaient que j'avais enfreint une de leurs lois…

Non. Je me refusai de penser à cela. Nous nous trouvions à des milliers de kilomètres d'eux. Les Volturi n'avaient aucun moyen de savoir. Ils ne s'intéressaient jamais à ce qui se passait ici à Forks. Jamais ils ne seraient amenés à fureter dans les parages.

À moins qu'on les prévienne.

Je regardai Charlotte et Peter l'un après l'autre, bouillonnant de colère, et ils comprirent ce que je redoutais.

« Nous ne dirons rien. » me rassura Peter.

Une image de Jasper apparut dans leur esprit. Par amitié pour lui, ils ne diraient effectivement rien, conscients des répercussions négatives qui tomberaient sur lui.

« Tu n'as rien à craindre de nous, Edward. » insista-t-il. « Nous sommes curieux, c'est tout. De vous sept, je crois que c'est toi que la nouvelle alarmera le plus. » se désola-t-il.

« Quelle nouvelle ? »

Je trouvai moi-même la réponse dans leurs têtes ; je vis trois vampires que je ne connaissais pas du tout: une femelle et deux mâles.

« Tu passes ton temps à surveiller cette humaine. » se moqua Charlotte. « et tu as manqué les nouvelles que nous apportions à Jasper. Nous sommes venus le prévenir à propos de la possible visite d'autres nomades à Forks. Nous les avons croisé plus au sud. Ils sont trois et le clan des Cullen les intrigue. »

Vraiment génial. Comme si mon inquiétude n'était pas déjà à son comble, il fallait que des vampires étrangers s'amènent dans les parages ! Savoir que Peter et Charlotte étaient là me dérangeait, mais je pouvais au moins me consoler en me disant que, par amitié pour mon frère et- par extension- pour moi, ils laisseraient Bella tranquille. Mais voilà que des vampires inconnus s'ajoutaient au tableau !

« Alice montera la garde. » dis-je, plus pour moi-même qu'à leur intention.

« C'est ce qu'elle nous a assuré. » dit Charlotte. Elle soupira, prise de pitié envers moi. « Tu n'es pas au bout de tes inquiétudes, Edward. Ces trois nomades ne seront certainement pas les derniers des nôtres à s'aventurer dans le coin. Tu devrais peut-être lâcher prise avant de devenir fou. »

Je la vrillai du regard.

« Pourrais-tu lâcher prise avec Peter ? Pourrais-tu l'oublier et ignorer son sort, comme ça, juste pour ta santé mentale ? » crachai-je.

L'argument porta. Elle regarda son partenaire et ses pensées pleines d'affection à son encontre confirmèrent ce que je pressentais ; jamais Charlotte ne pourrait se séparer de lui, peu importe si ça la conduisait à la folie.

« C'est bien ce que je me disais. » ajoutai-je.

Peter fit signe à sa compagne. « Il est l'heure de partir. » Il se tourna et m'adressa un dernier regard : «Bonne chance. »

Je les saluai vaguement.

Je ne parvins pas à me réjouir de leur départ de Forks. Savoir que d'autres vampires pourraient avoir l'idée de venir dans la région dans les semaines à venir me préoccupait trop. Ma famille le constata quand je rentrai me changer et ils tentèrent de me rassurer.

« Je suis là, Edward. Je vais guetter la moindre de leurs décisions. » dit Alice.

« Franchement, Edward, il y a une chance sur les 3120 habitants de Forks que ces nomades tombent sur elle. » soupira Rosalie.

« C'est déjà une chance de trop. » avais-je rétorqué.

« S'ils font des misères, on leur règlera leur compte ! » fanfaronna Emmet en tapant son poing dans sa paume.

Cela me rassura un peu. Pas assez pour me détendre complètement. Et cela n'échappa pas à Bella, le lendemain midi, alors que nous nous étions de nouveau retrouvés sous le sapin.

« Tu veux bien me dire ce que tu as ?

-Rien.

-Tu es crispé. Est-ce que… Est-ce que ce serait mieux si je m'éloignais ? C'est devenu trop dur. »

Elle avait mal interprété les signes de ma tension et croyait que j'éprouvais des difficultés à contrôler ma soif. Bella commençait déjà à rassembler ses affaires et je lui empoignai gentiment la main.

« Tu te trompes. Je n'ai pas soif.

-Alors, que t'arrive-t-il ? »

Est-ce que je pouvais lui dire ? Peut-être que oui. Peut-être que ça l'inciterait à rester vigilante et prudente de son côté, bien que je n'en vis pas la nécessité puisque j'étais là pour parer à tout.

« Il se pourrait que d'autres des miens s'aventurent par ici. » lâchai-je.

Elle fut étonnée que ça me rende nerveux.

« Et alors ?

-Ils ne sont pas végétariens, Bella.

-Oh… »

Un frisson la parcourut, mais elle se maîtrisa bien vite.

« Tu les connais ?

-Non. Nous ignorons leurs intentions.

-Peut-être qu'ils veulent juste faire connaissance. J'espère seulement qu'ils… qu'ils n'auront pas soif.

-C'est précisément ce qui m'inquiète. »

Elle parut réfléchir et elle dit soudain avec détermination : « Si nous les rencontrons, ils se rendront compte qu'ils ne doivent pas chasser dans le coin. »

Je la dévisageai, pas trop sûr d'avoir bien compris le sens de sa phrase.

« As-tu bien dit "nous" ?

-Oui.

-Tu es suicidaire, ma parole ! Je ne veux pas te voir à moins de 100 km d'eux !

-Du calme. Je lançais l'idée comme ça. J'ose croire qu'en nous voyant ensemble, ils comprendront que les vampires et les humains peuvent être autre chose les uns pour les autres que des chasseurs et des proies. Ça les fera réfléchir, qui sait.

-Quoi, tu nous considères comme un exemple à suivre de la bonne entente vampire-humain ?

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Tu humanises beaucoup trop les gens comme moi, Bella. Ma famille est un cas à part, ne l'oublie pas. Les vampires normaux ne veulent pas voir le monde humain autrement, tout comme les humains normaux ne veulent pas voir que nous existons. Alors, oublie tes idées d'armistice et de paix.

-Je ne prétends pas qu'on peut instaurer une paix entre vampires et humains, mais peut-être qu'on peut les amener à désirer mieux se connaître entre races ? Moi je suis curieuse à propos de vous. Je ne vois pas pourquoi le contraire serait impossible. La curiosité pourrait en conduire certains à reconsidérer leurs habitudes carnivores, à penser que ça vaut la peine qu'on… reste en vie.

-Impossible. On ne change pas de nature comme ça. Jasper en est l'exemple vivant. Ça fait plus de cinquante ans qu'il est végétarien et il a encore du mal avec ce mode de vie. » maugréai-je. « La curiosité ne sauvera personne. Surtout pas la tienne. Alors, reste prudente.

-Bon, bon, ça va. Je t'ai dit que ce n'était qu'une idée en l'air.

-J'espère bien. Je ne permettrai aucun contact. Les seuls vampires que tu rencontreras seront ma famille, je te le garantis. »

Mes propres paroles venaient de me donner une idée. Apparemment, Bella était curieuse et intéressée concernant ma race. Mon univers l'intriguait, la fascinait. Mais ce n'était pas de façon malsaine et morbide comme ces humains gothiques amateurs d'esprits, de morts-vivants, de sorcellerie, de vampirisme ; toutes des caricatures de la réalité du surnaturel. Non, Bella s'y intéressait tout comme elle s'intéressait aux différentes cultures et pays. Elle adorait les sociétés étrangères et mon univers à moi n'était pour elle qu'une autre culture différente de laquelle elle aimait s'instruire et apprendre. Bella avait jeté son dévolu sur un univers dangereux, mais il y avait peut-être un moyen de satisfaire sa curiosité et, surtout, lui faire oublier son idée absurde de rencontrer ces nomades étrangers.

« Tiens, que dirais-tu de rencontrer ma famille? »

Elle battit des paupières, surprise.

« Mais… Je les côtoie tous les jours au lycée.

-Je parle de toute ma famille et d'une vraie rencontre en dehors d'un cadre scolaire.»

Ses yeux s'agrandirent.

« Es-tu en train de m'inviter chez toi ? »

C'était quoi ce regard ? De la crainte ?

« Tu as peur ? C'est le bouquet ! Tu ne vois pas d'inconvénient à rencontrer des nomades non-végétariens, mais ma propre famille végétarienne t'effraie ?

-Je n'ai pas peur d'eux. » se défendit-elle. « Je crois qu'ils ne m'aiment pas beaucoup, c'est tout. Je les dérangerais. »

Où est-ce qu'elle avait pêché ça ? Seule Rose ne la supportait pas, mais Bella n'était pas censée le savoir. Jasper ne l'aimait pas non plus, mais ne la détestait pas pour autant. Il ne ressentait rien envers Bella, tout simplement, d'où son raisonnement clinique quand il avait voulu la tuer.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser une chose pareille ? Tu n'as eu l'occasion que de t'entretenir avec Alice et Jasper. T'ont-ils donné l'impression qu'ils ne t'aimaient pas ?

-Non, mais je monopolise leur frère depuis quelques temps alors qu'auparavant vous restiez toujours ensemble.

-Tu crois qu'ils t'en veulent pour ça ? Au contraire ! Je leur casse les pieds à force de toujours tout savoir ce qu'ils pensent. Que je te côtoie les arrange bien. Ils peuvent souffler un peu. »

Mes paroles semblèrent faire disparaître sa réticence. L'idée de rencontrer les Cullen la séduisait.

« Bon, dans ce cas…

-Que dis-tu de demain soir ? Je viendrai te chercher après les cours.

-Nous sommes au coeur de la semaine. Charlie va s'y opposer. »

Je trouvai dans la seconde le plan parfait.

« J'ai de la fièvre depuis deux jours, mon père docteur m'a ordonné de rester à la maison pour me reposer mais, en bon étudiant modèle que je suis, j'ai tenu à ne pas avoir de retard dans mes devoirs alors je vais te demander ce soir au téléphone si tu peux passer demain pour réviser avec moi la matière que j'aurai raté. Charlie ne ferait jamais obstacle à l'apprentissage d'un pauvre étudiant malade. »

Elle demeura bouche bée un moment.

« Tu es diabolique.

-Stratégique. » corrigeai-je.

Satisfait, je me détendis pour la toute première fois depuis que je savais que des nomades viendraient peut-être dans la région. L'idée de mêler Bella à ma famille m'importait plus que je ne l'eus cru. Ma famille, c'était tout ce que j'avais à part elle. L'introduire dans notre cercle me plaisait. Si les miens venaient à connaître mieux Bella, peut-être l'apprécieraient-ils. On l'acceptait jusqu'ici seulement en tant que Bella-l'humaine-qui-fait-tourner-la-tête-de-Edward. Seule Alice lui vouait un certain intérêt et c'était important à mes yeux que ma famille entière comprenne que j'avais raison d'aimer Bella, qu'elle en valait la peine et je savais qu'en la connaissant mieux, ils tomberaient sous le charme à leur manière. Ils ne pourraient pas rester insensibles au fait qu'une humaine n'ait pas peur d'eux. Je m'en étonnais et m'en réjouissais chaque jour alors ça les toucherait aussi, assurément.

Enchanté de cette rencontre qui promettait d'être très intéressante, j'ouvris le bouquin de Arago avec enthousiasme, prêt à reprendre là où nous en étions restés la veille. Heureusement, le chapitre qui suivait ne faisait pas mention de cette fille de duc. Quelque chose me disait que ça aurait mis Bella mal à l'aise.

« J'aime beaucoup ce sapin. » m'interrompit-elle, tout à trac.

Je crus qu'elle allait ajouter autre chose, mais apparemment ce fut tout.

J'haussai les épaules et poursuivit ma lecture.

« Mais j'aime encore plus ce vieux chêne tordu. » me stoppa-t-elle de nouveau, timidement.

Je compris le sous-entendu.

Je réalisai à cette révélation que j'aimais autant qu'elle ce vieil arbre… et tout ce qui s'y rattachait.

Je me levai et lui tournai le dos.

« Grimpe. »

Bella saisit le message et trouva mes épaules. Je m'étais déjà infléchi et je la juchai sur mon dos. À peine fut-elle agrippée à mon cou que je m'enfonçai au cœur de la forêt. Je refis le même trajet que lorsque je l'avais suivi à son insu, cette fois à mon rythme.

J'arrivai à la clairière en moins de deux. Je la déposai près du vieux chêne tordu et je fus assailli par des tas de souvenirs… Des souvenirs très très récents, mais j'avais l'impression qu'un siècle s'était écoulé depuis.

Bella caressa l'écorce rugueuse, contente. Était-elle envahie par les mêmes souvenirs que moi?

Elle s'assit sur une des racines relevées et s'adossa au tronc. Elle retira ses verres puisque les rayons du soleil perçaient à peine la voûte feuillue des arbres. Je m'installai pour lire sur la même racine.

Était-ce parce que nous étions dans un décor différent, hanté par le souvenir de ce pas de deux, que cette lecture me parut différente de toutes les autres? Les mots ne firent qu'effleurer mon esprit sans que leur sens m'atteigne. Et j'eus l'impression étrange que Bella ne se concentrait pas non plus sur ma voix. En fait, si. Elle m'écoutait, mais pour elle non plus mes mots n'eurent aucun sens. Elle ne fit qu'écouter ma voix, comme l'on écoute une berceuse.

À un moment, une feuille tomba des hauteurs et se déposa sur mon épaule.

Je m'interrompis pour l'enlever et je suspendis mon geste, interloqué.

Ce n'était pas une feuille. C'était une plume.

Bella avait posé sa tête sur mon épaule.

J'en fus totalement bouleversé. Et ému. Toujours cette confiance… Elle s'abandonnait complètement à moi.

Où était le monstre?

Je le cherchai, masochiste. Je ne le trouvai pas.

« Continue, s'il te plait. » chuchota-t-elle.

Je dus me ressaisir. J'avais momentanément perdu la faculté de parler.

Je poursuivis ma lecture. Je pouvais réfléchir tout en lisant. Et je pensai à cette tempe déposée sur mon épaule de pierre. Je pensai à la légitimité, à la pertinence que cette tête soit là, contre moi. J'aurais dû trouver des arguments contre, cependant je ne trouvai que des arguments pour. J'eus la certitude, la conviction profonde, que la place de Bella était là, contre cette épaule.

Et pour elle ? Qu'en pensait-elle ? Pourquoi avait-elle pris cette initiative ? Avait-elle simplement envie de se reposer la tête sur une surface quelconque ou avait-elle envie d'être proche de moi ? Étais-je que le substitut d'un accotoir ?

Toutes des questions qui n'obtiendraient jamais de réponses alors inutile de me torturer l'esprit davantage.

Je me contraignis à me concentrer sur le chapitre que je lisais.

Arago, en pleine expédition, avait reçu un télégramme annonçant la mort de son frère.

Le deuil…

J'avais lu ce que c'était et vu en quoi ça consistait dans de nombreux livres et films. Mais jamais je ne m'étais attardé sur le phénomène. Jamais ça ne m'avait atteint et préoccupé. Cette notion me laissait ni chaud ni froid parce que c'était inconnu pour moi. Ma famille, éternelle et invulnérable, ne pouvait pas mourir à moins qu'on attente à leur vie. Ils étaient auparavant tout ce que j'avais à perdre qui aurait pu me causer du chagrin, ce qui ne se produirait sans doute jamais. Maintenant que Bella était dans ma vie, je connaîtrais un jour ce que c'est que le deuil.

Je savais que je serais anéanti. Je savais que sa mort entraînerait la mienne. Mais comment vivrais-je cet instant où elle trépasserait? Entre le moment où elle s'éteindrait et le moment où je trouverais le moyen d'en finir avec moi-même, comment tout cela allait se passer?

Peut-être que Bella pouvait m'aider à me préparer… Un avis extérieur pouvait toujours être utile. Surtout un avis humain. Normalement, je me serais tourné vers Carlisle, le plus humain de ma famille, mais, tout comme moi, la notion de deuil était quelque chose d'inconnue. Il voyait des patients mourir tous les jours à l'hôpital. J'avais vu dans ses souvenirs la douleur des familles des défunts avec lesquelles il devait traiter. Sa compassion lui permettait de comprendre jusqu'à un certain point la douleur des endeuillés, mais ça restait toujours pour lui un phénomène qu'il n'avait pas vécu lui-même parce qu'il ne s'était jamais permis de se lier d'assez près à quelqu'un d'éphémère comme un humain. Alors, peut-être que Bella pouvait me renseigner? Avait-elle déjà perdu quelqu'un?

« Bella?

-Mmh?

-Comment c'est de perdre quelqu'un qui nous est cher? »

Silence.

Elle décolla sa tête, se tourna vers moi, intriguée.

« Personne à qui tu tenais n'est mort au cours du dernier siècle?

-J'ai vu de nombreuses personnes trépasser, mais aucune qui m'était proche.

-Et tes parents? Je veux dire, les vrais?

-Mon ancienne vie est trop floue. Je ne me souviens pas assez d'eux pour souffrir de leur perte.

-Ah. Et tu te demandes ce qu'est le deuil? C'est un concept inconnu pour un vampire?

-Pas inconnu pour tout le monde. Moi je ne sais pas encore ce que c'est, mais ça m'intéresse de savoir comment ça se passe pour vous autres mortels. Alors…? Tu as déjà perdu quelqu'un?

-Si. Ma grand-mère.

-Celle au parfum épouvantablement nauséabond?

-Oui! » rit-elle. « Mis à part son parfum, elle était géniale. Je l'adorais. Ça fait quatre ans que je l'ai perdu.

-Et comment ça se passe?

-Personne ne vit ça de la même façon. Certains se replient sur eux-mêmes, d'autres tombent dans la dépression et d'autres refusent de voir la réalité en face. Moi, j'ai beaucoup pleuré. »

Elle sembla perdue dans ses souvenirs et je regrettai de la replonger involontairement au cœur de cet événement pénible. Un léger sourire vint par contre rehausser ses traits au bout d'un moment.

« Mais avant qu'elle s'en aille, ma grand-mère m'a dit une chose qui m'a aidé : la fin n'est autre que le commencement d'autre chose. »

Je grimaçai. Ça ne m'aidait pas du tout. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien commencer après la mort? Rien ne pouvait commencer quand Bella s'en irait. Tout s'arrêterait d'un seul coup, au contraire.

« Je vois…

-Tu sembles dubitatif.

-Je doute pouvoir considérer la situation avec cette philosophie.

-Comment tu peux savoir puisque tu n'as perdu personne jusqu'ici? »

_Je le sais parce que je t'aime et que le monde s'effondrera quand je te perdrai._

Je devais taire cet argument et en trouver un autre plus subtil.

« Des clans civilisés et fraternels comme le nôtre sont rares. En général, les vampires sont solitaires et les quelques clans comme celui de ma famille ne sont pas aussi soudés. D'ordinaire, les vampires qui se mettent en groupe le font parce que ça les arrange point de vue chasse. Ils ne développent pas de liens serrés comme les familles traditionnelles humaines. Mais certains trouvent parfois un partenaire d'éternité et d'autres peuvent se lier d'amitié. C'est rare, mais quand ça arrive, les êtres comme moi vivent la chose à puissance 10, Bella. Les émotions des vampires sont brutes, puissantes, à fleur de peau, intenses et irréversibles. Alors, si l'un de nous venait à perdre un partenaire d'éternité ou un ami, il nous serait impossible de voir sa perte comme une fin qui laisse place à un nouveau commencement. Comprends-nous; nous sommes immortels. En principe, nous avons l'éternité devant nous. Il n'y a jamais de fin, jamais de cycles. Les humains savent qu'ils vont trépasser et que les leurs vont s'en aller. Ils sont préparés à cette éventualité puisque c'est dans l'ordre des choses de leur existence. Mais pas pour nous. Nous ne pouvons pas être parés à ça. Nous n'avons aucune notion de l'éphémère. La mort est quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Donc, un deuil pour un vampire est inévitablement négatif et… destructeur. Et, je pense -non, je suis certain- qu'il en sera de même pour moi.

-Tu parles comme si ça allait arriver. Guettes-tu la mort d'un proche? »

Bon, j'en avais trop dit, mais je pouvais me montrer assez honnête sans me trahir.

« La tienne. »

Elle cligna des paupières, étonnée.

« J'ai encore quelques décennies devant moi, tu sais.

-Trop courtes pour un vampire.

-Nous ne serons peut-être même plus amis quand ça arrivera. »

Je tremblai bien malgré moi, au bord de la dévastation.

« En aurais-tu déjà assez de ton copain vampire? »

J'avais affecté l'humour et l'insouciance alors que j'étais submergé par l'angoisse.

« Non. Mais la vie est ainsi : faites de rencontres et de départs, d'amis qui restent, d'amis qui s'en vont, de liens qui se nouent et de liens qui se dénouent.

-Qu'en est-il de nous?

-En ce qui me concerne, moi, je ne me lasserai pas de toi. »

Elle ne pouvait deviner à quel point de telles paroles me rendaient heureux.

« Vous m'aurez dans les pattes pour un bon bout de temps M. Cullen.»

Rien ne pouvait me satisfaire davantage!

Puis son sourire se fana subitement.

« Enfin, jusqu'à ce que tu en ais assez. »

Ah, c'était donc de cette façon qu'elle prévoyait l'éventuelle possibilité que nous ne soyons plus amis dans l'avenir; Bella croyait que notre amitié était un intermède pour moi, une fantaisie passagère à mes yeux, une petite étape courte dans ma longue existence immortelle.

Elle avait peur que j'en ai assez d'elle et j'avais peur qu'elle en ait assez de moi. Quelle belle paire d'angoissés pessimistes nous formions!

« Ça ne risque pas d'arriver. » la rassurai-je. « As-tu déjà oublié ce que je t'ai dit sur les émotions vampires? C'est irréversible. C'est toi qui vas m'avoir dans les pattes jusqu'à ta mort. »

Je me montrais léger et taquin, pourtant il n'y avait rien de plus fatalement vrai. Par contre, elle ne saurait jamais jusqu'à quel point j'allais être son ombre pour la vie. Pour sa vie, plutôt.

« Grand bien nous fasse! » ricana-t-elle avant de redevenir sérieuse. « Tu sais, quand je ne serai plus dans tes pattes, faudra pas trop déprimer, d'accord? Les paroles de ma grand-mère ne signifient pas grand-chose pour toi pour l'instant, mais tu as le temps d'y réfléchir et de les comprendre d'ici là. »

Si elle savait que je l'aimais atrocement, elle comprendrait peut-être que ces paroles ne s'appliquaient pas à ma situation. Je me contentai d'acquiescer mollement, puis elle reprit : « Bon, pourrions-nous tout de même passer outre le joyeux sujet de ma mort prochaine et terminer ce chapitre? »

Cela valait mieux, oui, avant que je me laissasse tomber pour de bon dans la dépression profonde.

Je poursuivis et l'heure du déjeuner se termina encore plus vite que d'habitudes. Néanmoins j'eus la présence d'esprit d'arrêter de lire cinq minutes avant que la cloche retentisse.

Nous quittâmes à contrecœur la clairière hantée par notre pas de deux et je la ramenai près de notre sapin.

« Je t'appelle ce soir. Demain midi, je viendrai ici, comme aujourd'hui.

-Il y aura encore du soleil demain ?

-Non. Mais nous manquerons le lycée. J'ai décidé d'emmener toute ma famille chasser ce soir et nous ne reviendrons pas à temps pour le début des cours demain.

-Ah.

-Personne ne doit avoir soif quand tu viendras, tu comprends.

-Je vois. Finir en repas pour les Cullen ne me tente pas trop. »

Elle plaisantait, mais il y avait un accent de crainte dans sa voix.

« Tout ira bien, Bella.

-Je sais. C'est la peur de l'inconnu, c'est tout. »

Oui, cette peur de l'inconnu que nous nous efforcions d'apprivoiser…

« Ils vont t'adorer tu sais. »

Elle parut sceptique à ce sujet, mais je n'avais plus le temps de la rassurer. L'heure tournait.

Nous nous saluâmes et je me dirigeai immédiatement au manoir faire part de mes projets aux miens.

Alice ne fut pas surprise ; elle avait vu ma décision et trépignait. Esmé s'étranglait de joie. Carlisle était ravi ; une humaine parmi nous serait bénéfique pour notre entraînement à la conservation de notre humanité. Jasper émettait quelques réserves ; il n'aimait pas trop l'idée que Bella traîne son odeur dans la maison. Emmett avait hâte de faire enfin des simagrées horrifiantes devant le visage impassible de Bella. Rosalie se contenta de grogner méchamment à mon projet, mais je ne devais pas m'en étonner.

J'insistai pour que nous allions tous chasser, histoire d'être parés. Après tout, d'aussi loin que je me souvienne, jamais aucun humain n'avait pénétré le seuil de notre maison. Afin de rendre l'idée de la chasse intéressante, je leur proposai d'aller en Colombie Britannique appréhender quelques grizzlis, coyotes, couguars et autres bestioles distrayantes. Si des nomades comptaient errer dans les parages, ce serait la seule sortie loin de Forks que je me permettrais de faire dans les semaines à venir.

« Je viens tout juste de chasser. Je n'ai pas soif.

-Allons Emmett, des grizzlis, ça ne se refuse pas.

-C'est pas nous qui avons un problème de dépendance sanguinaire avec Bella. On saura se tenir.

-Je ne veux pas prendre le moindre risque, compris ?

-Tu es franchement parano, frérot. » Mais les grizzlis l'emportèrent et il se saisit des clefs de sa Jeep.

« Bella Swan à la maison… » s'extasia Esmé. « Oh, il faut lui faire bon accueil ! À notre retour, nous pourrions cuisiner quelque chose pour elle? Cet art humain m'a toujours intéressé.

-Berk. » grimaça Alice. « Je préfèrerais l'emmener faire les boutiques. Je compte toujours m'attaquer à son style fade. »

Tout le monde s'en alla au garage, acquiesçant à ma proposition, sauf Rosalie, bien entendu.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu veuilles l'introduire dans notre cercle. » dit-elle, teigneuse. « Pourquoi tu nous l'imposes ? Tu t'es épris d'elle ? Tant mieux (ou tant pis) pour toi, mais nous n'avons pas à la tolérer et accepter cette mortelle qui va chambouler toute notre famille. »

Son rejet m'attrista. Mais c'était Rosalie ; je ne devais pas m'attendre à ce qu'elle tolère un élément perturbateur dans la famille. À ses yeux, Bella représentait encore et toujours le premier domino qui tomberait et qui ferait tomber tous les autres, c'est-à-dire notre clan. A sa mort, je la rejoindrais et ce serait le début de la fin de l'ère Cullen. Et plus égocentriquement, pour Rosalie, Bella représentait une sorte de rivale puisqu'elle n'en revenait toujours pas de mon insensibilité à son charme, jadis à son arrivée dans le clan.

« Rosalie. »

Une seule interpellation de Carlisle suffit pour ramener ma sœur à l'ordre. Avec lui, pas besoin de hausser le ton ni même d'argumenter. Un regard suffisait pour nous arrêter. Son intervention fut efficace; Rosalie nous suivit sans plus rien ajouter, du moins, rien ajouter verbalement, car, mentalement, elle continua de rouspéter.

Le Parc que nous visions étant loin, nous en aurions pour toute la journée et toute la nuit. Le soir, entre deux pumas, comme prévu, je téléphonai à Bella et j'eus une conversation tout à fait innocente à propos de mes devoirs à rattraper, sachant que Charlie écoutait inévitablement ce que sa fille disait au téléphone. Sa voix me fit du bien, c'était le seul élément de sa personne auquel j'aurais droit jusqu'au lendemain puisque j'étais trop loin pour ma visite nocturne quotidienne. Bien que cette voix douce me chavirait, ce soir, elle me donna l'impression de contenir une pointe de fatigue. Bella semblait épuisée. Je me demandai pourquoi…

Je dus attendre jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner le lendemain pour en savoir davantage. Comme je le pensais, ma famille et moi n'étions revenus de Colombie Britannique que très tard dans la matinée.

Le soleil se cachait dans les nuages, tel qu'Alice l'avait prédit. D'ailleurs, cette dernière avait eu un comportement étrange. Elle s'était mise à réciter mentalement toutes les décimales de Pi, à chanter l'hymne national dans toutes les langues possible, puis, à notre arrivée, elle avait sauté dans sa Porsche, prétextant qu'elle avait envie de faire joujou avec son tout nouveau bolide.

Je n'avais pas été dupe. Alice voulait m'empêcher que j'intercepte une de ses visions. J'avais cependant trop hâte de revoir Bella pour m'en préoccuper. De toute façon, si c'était un truc grave, Alice ne m'aurait rien caché.

J'étais donc là, sous notre sapin, à guetter l'arrivée de Bella, fébrile. Elle arriva de son pas prudent, souriante, mais pâle.

« Salut. » lui dis-je, étonné par son teint blême.

« Salut. »

Encore cette voix fatiguée. Mais qu'avait-elle donc fait de si éreintant durant mon absence ?

Je remarquai qu'elle traînait avec elle un sac beaucoup plus gros que ce qu'elle avait l'habitude d'apporter pour son déjeuner.

« Tu as prévu te rendre à un pique-nique ? » rigolai-je.

Elle alla s'asseoir au pied du sapin.

« Ce n'est pas mon repas. C'est… Un cadeau. »

Je pris place à ses côtés, curieux.

« Pour qui ? »

Elle claqua de la langue, exaspérée.

« Pour toi, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? »

Je fus surpris. Agréablement surpris. Et je commençai à comprendre pourquoi ma sœur m'avait fui. Alice avait vu mon cadeau et ne voulait pas me gâcher la surprise.

« C'est vrai ? » m'égayai-je. « Mais pour quelle raison ?

-C'est à mon tour de te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi.

-Les amis ne tiennent pas les comptes.

-Tu me copies un disque, tu me sauves la vie, tu me fais la lecture, tu te proposes comme chauffeur, tu me permets de voir les œuvres de Gestalder… C'est trop. Je me sens redevable.

-Tu n'as pas peur de moi. C'est là la plus précieuse des gratitudes que tu peux m'offrir.»

Elle joua avec les poignées du sac, signes de nervosité.

« Ne pas avoir peur de toi ce n'est pas un cadeau au sens propre. Je voulais faire plus. Mais la petite humaine aveugle est plutôt limitée dans ses choix de cadeaux comparée au grand vampire puissant et riche… » railla-t-elle avant d'adopter une petite mine gênée. « Mais j'ai trouvé une idée… particulière.»

Elle me tendit le sac et j'en sortis une boîte toute simple. Elle me parut froide sous mes mains, comme si elle sortait d'un frigo.

Je fus tout excité. Un vrai gamin. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de ne pas savoir d'avance qu'on voulait m'offrir un cadeau puisque l'idée flottait toujours dans l'esprit du destinataire. Là, le suspense allait durer jusqu'à la seconde où j'ouvrirais le couvercle.

Bella posa sa main sur la mienne, sentant que j'étais sur le point d'ouvrir mon présent.

« Attends. Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que tu ne l'ouvres pas immédiatement. Tu dois le faire seul. »

Je fronçai les sourcils, de plus en plus intrigué.

« Tu es bien mystérieuse. Dis-moi au moins ce que c'est.

-Non. Tu le sauras plus tard, seul. Et tu me diras ce soir si tu as apprécié, quand je viendrai chez toi. »

Je me montrai espiègle et narquois.

« Je peux l'ouvrir devant toi sans que tu n'en saches rien de toute façon.

-Non ! Je t'en prie ! » Bella paniquait, ce qui ne fit qu'accroître ma perplexité. « Je vais te le dire. » soupira-t-elle. « Ne sois pas fâché, ok ?

-Fâché ? Fâché de recevoir un cadeau ? Et puis quoi encore. Crache le morceau. »

Elle joua à nouveau avec les poignées du sac vide, se mordit la lèvre inférieure, le cœur battant la chamade. Misère! Un tel suspense me tuait ! Qu'est-ce que ce cadeau avait de si affolant ?

« C'est… Hum. C'est une perfusion… avec… avec mon sang dedans. »

* * *

_**À suivre**_


	12. Orchestre

**Chapitre 12**

**Orchestre**

Trou Noir.

Néant.

Je tombai dans un état catatonique.

Je ne parvins à émerger que pour balbutier : « Tu… Quoi ? »

Elle se mit à parler à toute vitesse, agitée.

« Ne t'en fais pas. La pochette est hermétique. Tu ne sentiras rien. La voir, par contre, te rendrait… mal à l'aise, je crois. C'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas que tu l'ouvres devant moi. C'est Banner qui m'a donné l'idée avec son TP. On faisait une collecte de sang hier au centre communautaire et je suis allée faire un don. J'ai déployé des trésors d'ingéniosité pour ramener à la maison en cachette la pochette contenant mon sang. Tu comprends, ce sont des dons contrôlés par une firme spéciale. Les patients et les donneurs n'ont aucun accès aux perfusions. Il n'y a que le corps médical qui… Enfin, bref, j'y suis parvenue. Ça n'a pas été facile. Vu mon état, j'espère que je ne me suis pas trompée de pochette dans le frigo de l'infirmière. Il y aura sans doute un arrière goût de plastique et il ne sera pas… chaud et frais comme vous l'appréciez, mais ce sera tout de même mieux que l'habituel sang animal banal non ? » termina-t-elle avec un petit rire nerveux.

Je dévisageai la boîte que je tenais encore. Elle me picota les mains, me brûla même. C'était la tentation que contenait cette boîte. La boîte de Pandore. Interdite. Maudite. Attirante. La sève de sa chair entre mes mains. Un temple où culte rimait avec profanation. Le Saint Graal des vampires. Le Fruit Défendu.

Je la laissai tomber avant que l'envie de l'ouvrir me prenne.

Bella entendit le son mât de la boîte heurtant le sol plein d'épines de sapin. Elle la prit, affligée.

« Tu es fâché.

-Non. Je suis … choqué. » articulai-je péniblement.

Elle fronça les sourcils, comme étonnée, soudainement. Ma voix lui était venue de très loin dans les airs. Elle leva le menton vers la cime du sapin et ce fut seulement à cet instant que je réalisai que j'avais bondi dans les branches pour m'éloigner le plus possible de la tentation. Je n'avais même pas eu conscience d'avoir bougé. J'avais agi trop vite, mû par un réflexe.

De là où j'étais, je me sentais en contrôle, rassuré, dominant et maître de moi-même. Les hauteurs me donnaient une impression de supériorité psychologique sur mes bas instincts et ce me fut suffisant pour rester lucide afin d'observer la personne qui se trouvait sous moi.

Je compris pourquoi elle était si pâle. La quantité de sang retirée l'avait affaibli. Et toutes les complications pour chaparder la perfusion avaient dû l'épuiser. Elle s'était donnée tant de mal pour moi… pour le monstre.

Bella triturait la boîte, la mine basse. Elle chuchota d'une petite voix, consciente que je distinguerais chaque mot sans difficultés de là où je me trouvais.

« Je te dois tant Edward… Écoute, c'est une lutte quotidienne d'être avec moi. Si … Si ta soif pouvait être comblée, tout serait plus simple après, non ? Quand on y songe, c'est même la solution idéale. J'ai demandé à l'infirmière à quelle fréquence les donneurs pouvaient offrir leur sang. Une fois par mois, c'est suffisant ; ça ne m'affaiblirait pas trop. J'ai pensé que… que ton père pourrait intervenir. Parce que tu te doutes bien que j'ai réussi un véritable exploit pour voler ma perfusion et je n'aurai pas autant de chance la prochaine fois. »

La prochaine fois ! ?

« Si ça n'attire pas de questions embarrassantes et de doutes, Carlisle pourrait utiliser son titre de médecin, tirer quelques ficelles pour se procurer de quoi faire une transfusion. Ainsi, une fois par mois, tu aurais… ta dose. »

Je dévisageai Pandore et sa boîte.

J'avais jeté mon dévolu sur l'être humain le plus imprudent de toute la planète !

Cette fille ne tenait décidément pas à la vie !

Elle était complètement inconsciente !

Totalement Irréfléchie !

Parfaitement négligente !

Et absolument adorable !

Que je l'aimais !

Elle voulait m'alléger la tâche, elle voulait m'aider, me faire plaisir et elle n'avait trouvé que sa propre personne pour me remercier. Elle savait que pour moi son sang était plus alléchant et divin que celui d'un humain ordinaire. Oh, si seulement tout pouvait être aussi simple que ça ! Si seulement tout pouvait être réglé sans bain de sang, sans que le monstre n'ait besoin de se montrer pour obtenir ce qu'il veut… Mais, hélas, la situation était beaucoup plus complexe que Bella le pensait.

Rien que de songer à ce que contenait cette boîte me rendit assoiffé. J'étais pourtant gavé avec la chasse de la nuit dernière. Mais imaginer avoir un tel accès à ce sang sans être obligé d'agir en tueur fut la plus torturante des tentations.

Je ne devais pas céder. C'était impossible.

Oh, pourquoi me faisait-elle subir ça ?

Je me jetai à ses pieds. Je m'approchai, gardai les yeux sur son visage et non sur la boîte. J'ouvris la bouche pour la raisonner, la secouer, lui balancer des arguments cinglants, une réplique bien placée, une répartie rêche et convaincante, une parole qui lui mettrait les yeux en face des trous même si cette expression était complètement hors propos en ce qui la concernait …

… et je me dégonflai complètement quand mon regard fit l'erreur de s'agripper à ses prunelles malheureuses.

Je fus en totale contradiction avec mes dernières pensées.

« Bella… » La tendresse de ma voix mélangée à la désolation la fit frissonner. Mes propres inflexions me surprirent moi-même étant donné la fureur intérieure qui me consumait une seconde plus tôt.

« Ton geste me touche tellement… »

Je devais trouver les bons mots sans l'effrayer.

« Je ne peux pas accepter ça. C'est un cadeau… inestimable. Mais c'est un cadeau empoisonné. Si… S'il fallait que je boive ça… Je… Je ne pourrais plus m'arrêter. J'en voudrais toujours plus. Le monstre en moi chercherait la source, l'origine de ce sang. Il ne serait jamais rassasié et il ne pourrait certes pas attendre un mois pour avoir sa prochaine dose. Je chercherais le propriétaire de ce sang, Bella. Je te trouverais et je te… »

J'avais du mal à dire les mots sans que les images descriptives de ces mots me traversent la tête. Je ne voulais pas que ces images atroces et sanguinaires flottent dans mon esprit parce que le monstre s'en allècherait. Et Bella était juste à côté de moi… Il voudrait que ces images deviennent réalité… Et pourtant, je devais continuer à expliquer pour qu'elle me comprenne.

« Un vampire peut s'arrêter seulement quand il n'y a plus rien à boire. Quand… Quand la victime est morte et vidée, il n'a pas le choix de sortir de transe puisqu'il n'y a plus rien à tirer de sa proie. Moi, par contre, après avoir siphonné cette perfusion, le monstre en moi saurait que tu es encore vivante, tu comprends ? Et il te trouverait… Il vaut mieux que je ne sache jamais ce que tu goûtes. »

Il m'avait fallu un effort considérable pour conserver un ton égal qui ne trahissait pas toute ma tension.

Bella acquiesça, penaude.

« Je comprends. »

Je me penchai très lentement sur sa nuque, prêt à la laisser me refuser la proximité que je créais. Son cœur manqua un battement, mais elle ne recula pas. Alors, je déverrouillai mon odorat et humai l'arôme de ce fruit défendu.

Je me grisai et me soûlai de ce parfum qui émanait de l'artère de son cou. Mes paupières papillonnèrent et je fus étourdi par le feu qui s'étendit de mes conduits naseaux jusqu'à mon cerveau en passant par ma gorge jusque dans ma poitrine.

« C'est tout ce dont je peux me permettre. » formulai-je dans un souffle polaire sur sa nuque.

Bella frémit et je m'éloignai. Je commençais à détecter les signes de perte de contrôle. Cette boîte était beaucoup trop près de moi. Même sans rien voir, avoir seulement conscience de la présence de ce sang déclenchait la voracité de l'appétit. Je devais lutter contre le Edward-content-de-pouvoir-boire-sans-tuer-personne et le monstre-content-de-boire-tout-court. Le Edward-responsable-conscient-des-conséquences avait du mal à mener deux combats de front.

« Merci, Bella. Merci… » prononçai-je, aussi sincère que je pouvais me montrer. « Mais, pour ta survie, je ne peux pas prendre ce cadeau. » Les prochaines paroles que j'allais dire nous rendraient tous les deux tristes, mais je n'avais pas le choix. « Il vaut mieux aussi que tu partes et que tu emmènes ça loin de moi. »

Elle accusa le choc. Et moi aussi. Bella finit néanmoins par se relever et s'en alla d'un pas traînant, les épaules voûtées. Elle s'arrêta avant de quitter pour de bon l'ombre du sapin.

« Je suis désolée.

-Pas autant que moi, crois-moi.

-J'ai fait une belle bêtise.

-Tu avais de bonnes intentions.

-Je vais devoir chercher une autre idée de cadeau.

-Ne te tracasse pas pour ça.

-Je finirai bien par trouver… »

J'aurais tellement voulu être en mesure d'accepter ce cadeau. J'aurais tellement voulu qu'elle s'estime quitte après avoir accepté ce présent. Elle se sentait redevable et je savais que peu importe si je lui assurais que je n'avais besoin de rien si ce n'était de sa présence à mes côtés, Bella se sentirait tout de même ingrate de ne rien m'offrir.

« Dis, est-ce que c'est préférable qu'on ne se voit pas ce soir ? »

Je réfléchis un quart de seconde.

J'aurais le temps de me remettre. Je ne laisserais pas cette bévue faire obstacle à nos projets.

« La rencontre tient toujours. Je t'attendrai après les cours. Je suis supposé être malade, je ne pourrai pas venir te chercher.

-Bien, mon père me conduira. À plus tard. »

Je tâchai de ne pas la suivre en pensées cet après-midi-là. Je ne voulais pas savoir ce qu'elle comptait faire de cette perfusion. Il valait mieux que je ne sache pas. Je retournai au manoir, tous mes muscles tendus et la tête pleine de fantasmes dégoûtants.

Je tombai sur Alice et j'eus du mal à ne pas m'énerver contre elle.

« Tu aurais pu me prévenir.

-Non. » argua-t-elle, farouche. « Je voulais te prouver que tu pouvais refuser sans avoir besoin d'y être préparé d'avance. Vois-tu maintenant à quel point tu es fort ? Tu avais ça sous le nez, offert sur un plateau d'argent, et tu as résisté. »

Je me calmai un peu, touché par les intentions de cette lilliputienne qui me vouait une foi sans bornes. La soif s'estompa, balayée par la fierté de la part humaine en moi. J'avais réussi un autre test, remporté une autre épreuve contre ma vile nature. Un jour viendrait, peut-être pas si lointain, où je remporterais totalement la guerre. Je ferais un Carlisle de moi-même ; indifférent à l'odeur et la vue du sang, dominant et fort.

« _N'empêche…_ » Les pensées d'Alice lui échappèrent. « _Elle est complètement folle d'avoir fait ça ! Ou alors elle tient à lui plus qu'à sa propre vie._ »

J'écarquillai les yeux, remué par le raisonnement de ma sœur. Bella, tenir à moi à ce point-là ? Impossible. Elle était naïve, un peu (beaucoup !) irréfléchie, c'est tout.

« Tu te fais des idées. » répliquai-je.

Alice haussa les épaules avec désinvolture. « Qui sait… » Je fus témoin de sa recherche dans le lointain, en quête d'un indice qui prouverait ou nierait son raisonnement. Elle ne trouva rien.

Une odeur peu ragoûtante se dégagea de la cuisine, attirant notre attention.

« Irk ! Esmé a commencé à cuisiner ! » grimaça ma sœur.

La répulsion me prit aussi, mais l'initiative de ma mère me fit tout de même plaisir. Esmé était le membre de ma famille qui démontrait le plus d'enthousiasme, mis à part Alice. Je la trouvai touchante de vouloir tout faire pour que Bella se sente à l'aise. Déjà elle avait des pensées très maternelles à son égard.

Je passai les heures qui suivirent à faire les cent pas dans la maison. J'avais hâte et je n'avais pas hâte. J'anticipais et j'étais excité. J'étais terrifié et euphorique. Je trouvais que les aiguilles de ma montre tournaient trop vite et l'instant d'après je les trouvais trop lentes. Comment tout allait se passer ? Je lui avais dit que tout se déroulerait bien, mais j'étais trop présomptueux. Alice était confiante en dépit du futur imprécis. Tout était flou. La seule chose qu'elle voyait avec certitude, c'était la décision de Bella de ne pas reculer, de se jeter dans la gueule du lion, littéralement. Pour le reste (est-ce que Jasper allait se tenir tranquille, est-ce qu'elle se blesserait sur le parquet et saignerait, provoquant un chaos total, est-ce qu'elle allait avoir peur de nous, allait-elle se sentir en position d'infériorité devant toute ma famille vu sa condition humaine ET infirme, est-ce que Rosalie s'arrangerait pour être si exécrable que plus jamais Bella ne voudrait remettre les pieds ici ?) il n'y avait rien de clair. Toutes mes questions n'auraient de réponses qu'au moment où les événements se produiraient.

Je fis le tour cent fois de la maison pour m'assurer qu'aucun objet ne la ferait trébucher et je rangeai tout ce qui était susceptible de lui faire du mal.

« Tu m'étourdis ! » râla Rosalie en allant s'enfermer dans le garage.

Je l'ignorai.

Des pneus firent craquer le gravier de notre allée.

Déjà !

Enfin !

Pas si tôt ?

Il était temps !

Je ne suis pas prêt !

J'ai hâte d'y être !

Un paradoxe sur deux pattes.

Je sentis la main paternelle de Carlisle sur mon épaule. Il n'avait pas de don comme Jasper, mais l'effet fut presque pareil ; je me détendis immédiatement.

« Tout ira bien, fils. »

J'émis un rictus crispé en guise de réponse.

La voiture de patrouille apparut sur la route sinueuse qui menait au manoir. Je m'accrochai à Charlie. Comme toujours, je ne parvenais pas à regarder Bella par ses yeux, mais je pus sonder ses pensées. Elles étaient un peu suspicieuses, mais le ravissement l'emportait haut la main. Sa petite fille solitaire et casanière sortait. C'était officiellement pour des raisons scolaires, officieusement pour flâner avec un garçon, mais qu'importe ; Bella sortait de sa tanière, c'était tout ce qui importait. De toute façon, les parents étaient là pour faire les chaperons, raisonnait-il.

La voiture s'arrêta devant le manoir et j'entendis la conversation du père à sa fille.

« Sacrée baraque ! » s'époustoufla Charlie.

« Décris-la moi.

-Il n'y a quasiment pas de murs, tout est vitré de partout. C'est immense. Le garage à lui seul a la taille de notre maison.

-Eh ben ! »

Je perçus le déclic d'une ceinture de sécurité que l'on détachait.

« J'y vais. Je t'appellerai quand nous aurons terminé.

-Je viens avec toi. » dit-il, détachant à son tour sa ceinture.

« Papa, je n'ai pas besoin que tu m'escortes. C'est franchement gênant. »

Le père marmonna quelque chose d'inintelligible, même pour moi.

« Dis-moi juste où je dois aller. »

Il prit un ton monocorde.

« Tu sors, à ta droite il y a un escalier de pierre dans environ… 2 ou 3 mètres. »

2,77 mètres ! Il ne pouvait pas être plus précis que ça ?

« Il y a quatre marches, je crois, puis tu seras devant la porte. La sonnette est à droite à la hauteur de tes épaules. »

Six marches ! Il y en avait six ! Était-ce donc si difficile de compter de là où il se trouvait! ?

« Merci. À plus tard, papa. »

Elle sortit et je priai le ciel (s'il y en avait un) qu'elle ne se casse pas la figure à cause des informations trop vagues du père. Devais-je sortir la chercher ? Mauvaise idée. J'étais sensé être fiévreux et Charlie trouverait bizarre que je sorte dans le froid d'une soirée de mars.

Bella trébucha sur la cinquième marche, mais reprit pieds à temps. Si j'avais eu un cœur fonctionnel, j'aurais fait une attaque.

« Oups. » dit le père depuis son siège.

La sonnette de la porte retentit.

« Ça y est, l'agneau entre dans la fosse aux lions. » rigola Emmet depuis la cuisine.

Rosalie demeurait dans le garage et se concentrait sur la modification de son moteur du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Ignorer cette visite, c'était sa manière de ne pas être désagréable vis-à-vis notre invitée, car elle savait qu'un face à face risquait de mal tourner. Tant mieux. Qu'elle y reste.

Dans leurs quartiers, Jasper se raidit et commença tout de suite à ne plus respirer. Alice lui prit le bras et l'encouragea.

Ma mère et mon père se postèrent dans le salon, côte à côte.

J'ouvris la porte et toute la part de moi qui n'avait pas hâte à cet instant fut dissoute complètement. Ouvrir la porte sur Bella, c'était ouvrir la porte au paradis.

« Bonsoir. »

Mon intonation avait pris des accents de velours sans que je ne calcule rien. C'était plus fort que moi.

Bella leva la tête vers la provenance de ma voix. Un reste d'embarras de ce midi déformait ses traits mais mon accueil amical (amical ? j'étais carrément affectueux, oui !) la rasséréna un peu.

« Bonsoir. » Elle eut un petit sourire timide qui me chavira.

J'envoyai la main à Charlie, histoire de lui faire savoir qu'il pouvait maintenant quitter les lieux. Il me rendit la pareille et se remit en route.

« Entre. »

Elle avança de son pas incertain alors que je lui prenais son manteau et son sac –contenant le matériel d'une élève supposée aider un camarade de classe à rattraper ses leçons.

« Tu vas mieux ? »

Pendant un instant, je crus qu'elle n'avait pas entendu la voiture redémarrer et qu'elle jouait la comédie pour le père qui me croyait malade. Et enfin, je compris bêtement que Bella s'inquiétait à propos de la réaction qu'avait suscitée son cadeau.

« Ne t'en fais pas. Je me contrôle.

-Je sais. Mais je ne voudrais pas que tu souffres plus que d'habitudes à cause de ma bêtise de ce midi. »

« _Cette enfant est tellement attentionnée !_ » s'extasia Esmé.

Mon sourire s'accentua et je lui pris la main.

« Tout va bien, je t'assure.»

Esmé exultait. « _Il lui a pris la main et elle n'a même pas frémi de dégoût !_ »

Je la guidai dans le salon, attendri par la réaction de ma mère.

Mes parents nous observèrent attentivement et je nous vis à travers leurs esprits, de l'angle où ils étaient positionnés. Je fus abasourdi quand je m'attardai sur la manière dont je me comportais physiquement avec Bella. C'était à ça que ressemblait un amoureux transi ? J'étais penché vers elle, je suivais tous ses mouvements, adaptais sans m'en rendre compte ma position, ma démarche et mon rythme aux siens. Je la couvais d'un regard éperdu et protecteur, j'avais une main possessive entrelacée à la sienne et l'autre levée inconsciemment dans sa direction, l'entourant presque comme un rempart prêt à s'ériger juste au cas où elle heurterait un obstacle quelconque. On aurait dit un satellite et Bella mon centre d'attraction. Je tournais en orbite autour de ma lune.

Tous les membres de ma famille étaient amoureux et j'avais eu maintes occasions de les voir agir ensemble, mais il me sembla que mon comportement à moi était à cent lieues du leur. Tout était plus exacerbé, accru, augmenté. Peut-être que le fait de tomber amoureux d'une humaine -vulnérable et faible sur bien des plans- y était pour quelque chose et me rendait encore plus obnubilé et protecteur.

Je compris mieux ce qu'avait voulu dire Bella à Port Angeles : « _C'est comme si j'étais entourée d'une bulle étanche où rebondirait tout le mal qui pourrait m'arriver._ »

J'étais exactement ça ; une bulle où j'avais englobé Bella.

C'était la première fois que mes parents me voyaient en sa compagnie et s'ils avaient encore des doutes sur mes sentiments, un simple coup d'œil leur suffit pour les convaincre une bonne fois pour toute.

Je quittai leurs esprits pour me concentrer sur Bella dont le coeur trépidant résonnait dans toute la maison. Elle était sereine qu'en apparence et s'efforçait de maîtriser sa nervosité. J'éprouvais autant de difficultés à contenir ma propre anxiété, d'ailleurs.

Elle eut du mal à avaler sa salive et ses jambes flageolèrent. À quoi songeait-elle ? Désirait-elle s'enfuir? Cette frontière mentale qui me bloquait ses pensées me nuisait tellement ! Si j'avais su à quoi elle pensait, j'aurais adapté mon comportement à ses réactions. Si elle avait peur, je lui aurais dit qu'elle pouvait rappeler son père si elle ne se sentait pas prête à ça. Si elle regrettait d'être venue, je lui dirais que je ne lui en voulais pas. Si elle ne désirait pas me tenir la main, je m'éloignerais d'elle discrètement. Si… si… si… Que des si ! Je n'avais aucune certitude.

Je décidai de copier Alice. J'exerçai une légère pression sur sa main en signe d'encouragement, puis je la menai à mes parents. Autant en finir.

« Esmé. Carlisle. Je vous présente, Bella. Bella je te présente mes parents à toute fin pratique.»

Mon père s'avança et la conduite du médecin vampire habitué à devoir mettre à l'aise ses patients humains prit le dessus.

« Sois la bienvenue, Bella. » dit-il avec un sourire accueillant.

Cette dernière leva sa main libre. Elle rougit, ce qui eut au moins l'effet de lui donner un teint normal vu sa blancheur presque fantomatique d'après transfusion.

« Ravie de vous revoir, docteur Cullen. »

Carlisle zieuta la main tendue, étonné, mais la saisit et la serra avec chaleur.

« Je t'en prie, appelle moi Carlisle. _Quel courage…_

-Entendu. »

Esmé s'avança.

« Heureuse de te connaître, Bella. »

Elle serra à son tour sa main, plus longtemps qu'avec mon père et de façon plus maternelle que formelle.

« Nous t'avons préparé un repas italien. J'espère que tu apprécieras ! »

Bella fut surprise, néanmoins touchée.

« Il ne fallait pas vous donner cette peine. »

Alice apparut soudain dans les escaliers.

« Salut, Bella ! »

Les traits de ma compagne s'illuminèrent. Elle l'aimait déjà.

« Salut, Alice. »

Ma sœur fut tout à coup devant elle et plongea pour lui plaquer une bise sur la joue et lui donner une généreuse accolade.

Je fus perturbé d'une telle effusion. Bella aussi. Et puis, la perturbation laissa place à la jalousie. Une bise et une accolade! J'en rêvais ! Alice pouvait se le permettre parce que son parfum ne lui faisait pas tourner la tête comme moi.

« Tu sens vraiment bon !

-Heu… Merci ? »

Alice éclata de son rire clocheté. Jasper apparut à nos côtés, les mains nouées dans le dos. L'atmosphère fébrile s'apaisa d'un seul coup et le cœur de Bella reprit un rythme régulier. Mon frère avait agi plus dans son propre intérêt que pour mettre à l'aise ma compagne. Entendre ce cœur trépidant pomper le sang alléchant dans ses veines le mettait déjà au supplice alors il valait mieux que Bella se calme.

Son don lui permettait d'imposer des émotions et aussi de ressentir ce que les autres autour de lui vivaient. J'aperçus alors dans sa tête comment il percevait les sentiments de Bella et il déchiffra de la peur.

Je fus désappointé et malheureux. C'était bien caché comme peur puisque Bella était plutôt transparente en temps ordinaire. Sans doute arrivait-elle à se maîtriser uniquement pour ne pas me décevoir. Elle en était bien capable.

Je ne voulais pas que Bella ait peur de nous. Je croyais que tout se déroulait plutôt bien jusqu'à maintenant. Mais c'était trop pour elle, pour un seul jour, apparemment.

Jasper leva les yeux vers moi. Il venait de détecter ma déception et ma tristesse et il comprit que j'avais lu l'analyse des émotions de Bella en lui.

« _Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Elle ne nous craint pas. Elle a peur de ne pas nous plaire, c'est tout._ »

Soulagement. Ainsi donc, Bella avait peur qu'on la repousse. Elle craignait le rejet de vampires.

Je retins un fou rire.

Ce dernier échange avec Jasper n'ayant duré qu'une seconde, mon frère se présenta. Il garda ses distances, se montra toutefois poli.

« Bonsoir, Bella. »

Entendre la voix de Jasper la fit sourciller. Se demandait-elle auquel des deux frères elle avait affaire ? Et, tout à coup, son expression se fendit d'un sourire étincelant.

« Salut, Jasper-le-hacker. »

Elle avait reconnu la voix qu'elle avait entendue au téléphone.

La petite rimette le décontenança. Il ne s'attendait pas à une plaisanterie sur notre escapade illégale de samedi dernier. Ma famille et moi non plus d'ailleurs.

Jasper se ressaisit rapidement.

« Content de rencontrer Bella-hors-la-loi. » dit-il, amusé.

Il recula, prit place aux côtés d'Alice en pouffant. « _Marrante cette humaine._ » Et il se fit quelque peu sombre dans ses pensées, saisi d'une bouffée de culpabilité : « _Et dire que j'avais voulu la tuer…_ »

Emmett s'annonça de sa voix sonore.

« Salut Bella ! »

Elle sursauta au baryton imposant, mais conserva son sourire. Elle éleva son regard vers mon géant de frère, se déboîtant presque le cou pour parler vers les hauteurs d'où sa voix lui était parvenue.

« Salut Emmett. »

Il lui donna la main -un étau de fer massif qui enrobait une plume- avec des gestes plein de solennité alors qu'il arborait une effroyable grimace digne d'un masque africain qui aurait fait détaler en courant n'importe quel humain ordinaire.

Esmé lui fit de gros yeux ronds réprobateurs et moi je soupirai, agacé.

La glace étant brisé avec presque tous les membres de ma famille, j'entraînai Bella avec moi tandis qu'Emmet continuait à faire l'imbécile sous l'œil amusé de Jasper.

Ça c'était somme toute très bien passé. J'en fus agréablement satisfait.

« Viens, je vais te faire visiter. »

Je savais que Bella ne serait pas complètement à l'aise tant qu'elle ne pourrait détailler dans son esprit son environnement. Elle me suivit, docile, mais tourna la tête vers les miens.

« Je suis enchantée de vous rencontrer. » dit Bella à la cantonade.

Ce qui eut de déroutant dans cette simple phrase étiquette, politesse d'usage lors de n'importe quelle rencontre courtoise, c'est que Bella était sincère. Nous avions rencontré plusieurs mortels au cours de nos nombreux cycles d'existence humaine et nous avions souvent eu droit à cette même phrase, mais jamais elle n'avait été franche et honnête. Il y avait toujours eu un fond de crainte dissimulée dans ces paroles. Peut-être que la cécité de Bella jouait en sa faveur ; notre intimidante prestance vampirique ne pouvait pas la déstabiliser. J'eus pourtant la certitude que, aveugle ou non, Bella se serait montrée tout aussi vraie et sincère. Ma famille le sentit aussi.

« _Elle est charmante._ » s'exclama Esmé.

Les miens s'effacèrent discrètement.

Je lui fis passer au peigne fin toute la maison. Ses doigts la démangeaient de _voir_ certaines pièces à sa façon, mais elle se retint, consciente que mettre son odeur corporelle partout dans un nid de vampires n'était pas une très bonne idée. Je lui décrivis néanmoins avec précision tous les objets, les dimensions de chaque pièce, les couleurs, les décorations, les formes… Tout. Je voulais qu'elle sente cette maison civilisée. Adaptée à nos besoin, mais civilisée, humaine, normale. Je tenais à ce qu'elle soit consciente que nous étions loin, très loin de la caricature du château lugubre plein de toiles d'araignées.

Je gardai ma chambre pour la fin. Je l'y guidai, gêné. Elle pénétrait mon antre, mon intimité, le seul endroit qui m'appartenait entièrement et où je pouvais m'isoler. Mais j'avais envie de partager ce coin avec elle. Après tout, ce n'était que justice ; elle partageait sa chambre avec moi à son insu depuis un bon bout de temps.

« Explore tant que tu veux tout ce qui s'y trouve. »

Moi, avoir son odeur dans ma chambre, ça ne me dérangeait pas. Ça allait me servir d'entraînement, au contraire.

Bella s'avança d'un pas timide, frôlant les murs insonorisés, la baie vitrée ouverte d'où on entendait s'écouler la rivière, les étagères emplies de CD, mon divan.

« On se croirait dehors. Tout respire.

-C'est le seul endroit où nous n'avons pas besoin de nous cacher.

-Cette maison est …particulière.

-Ce n'est pas ce à quoi tu t'attendais, hein ?

-Ça manque de donjons et de cercueils. » dit-elle avec malice.

Quelques rires fusèrent dans la maison. Ils n'étaient pas très discrets, car même Bella les perçut.

« Les murs ont des oreilles ici. » rigola-t-elle.

« Ils sont curieux. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que nous avons une invitée humaine. Mais ils t'aiment bien, tu sais.»

Bella eut un petit sourire en coin, puis elle s'attarda sur mes étagères tapissées de CD. Elle ne pouvait lire les titres, mais je lui nommai tous ceux que ses doigts touchèrent.

« Ta collection est impressionnante ! Très éclectique, de toutes les époques possibles.

-Nous les écouterons un de ces jours. Pour l'instant, il me reste à te montrer un truc. »

Je lui repris la main (c'était décidément un rituel dont je ne pouvais me passer ! C'était le seul geste d'intimité que je pouvais me permettre sans qu'il ne soit interprété comme un geste d'amour qui trahirait mon secret et, en même temps, c'était le seul geste qui ne réveillait pas le monstre en moi) et remontai le couloir. Emmet était adossé au chambranle de sa porte de chambre. Il ne dit pas un mot, mais fit une autre simagrée idiote à notre passage.

Je lui lançai des éclairs des yeux, puis je passai mon chemin. Le meilleur moyen qu'il se lasse de faire le pitre, c'était de l'ignorer.

Bella afficha tout à coup un air interrogateur.

« Ne m'as-tu pas dit que les vampires n'étaient jamais malades et qu'ils ne souffraient jamais physiquement ? »

Je m'arrêtai, perplexe.

« C'est le cas.

-Alors pourquoi Emmett semble souffrir de crampes chroniques au visage ? »

Pendant une seconde, ce fut le silence total dans la maison, puis j'explosai d'un rire tonitruant. Tous les autres répondirent en canon (même le coin des lèvres de Rosalie frémit!), sauf Emmett, qui fut complètement hébété.

« Hein ? Mais… Tu savais ? »

Bella réprimait aussi un rire.

« On m'a fait le coup trop souvent. Ça se sent ces trucs là. »

J'aurais dû me douter que Bella était assez perspicace pour détecter ce genre de plaisanterie. Je l'adorai pour ce coup-là. En fait, je l'adorais tout court.

Son petit air fier et effronté plut à mon frère. Emmett comprit qu'il avait affaire à une humaine futée qui savait donner le change et qui était dotée d'un bon sens de l'humour. Pour lui, c'était inhabituel. Même sans faire de grimaces, tous les humains évitaient mon frère. Ça lui était complètement égal, mais en conséquence il avait tendance à cataloguer les humains dans une classe inférieure et froussarde. Il n'eut pas trop le choix de modifier sa perception avec Bella.

« Tu m'as bien eu ! »

D'un geste totalement naturel, il lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Un peu trop frénétiquement. Bella en fut étourdie et dût remettre en place quelques mèches de sa chevelure. Je grognai et l'éloignai de sa poigne de fer. Emmett, lui, s'amusait follement.

Il regagna ses quartiers en s'esclaffant tandis que je descendais au salon, Bella sur mes talons. Nous passâmes devant la porte qui menait au garage et le bruit d'un moteur que testait Rosalie bourdonna jusque dans la maison.

« C'est ta Volvo, non ?

-Oui.

-C'est bizarre. On dirait qu'il manque un cylindre. »

Je battis des paupières, surpris. Bella savait analyser le bruit d'un moteur auquel manquait un cylindre ?

« Rosalie fait des tests. Elle est mécano à ses heures. »

De son côté, ma sœur avait parfaitement entendu Bella à travers la porte qui séparait le garage du couloir.

« _Ben tiens, elle s'y connaît en bolides celle-là ?_ »

Elle eut un soupir agacé et reprit son boulot, s'attardant cette fois sur un autre moteur.

« Une Aston Martin V12 Vanquish ? Dites donc, combien de voitures vous avez dans ce garage ? »

Encore une fois, je fus ahuri par ses connaissances automobiles.

« Six. »

Rosalie fut horripilée que Bella identifie aussi aisément l'Aston Martin et elle voulut jouer à un jeu que je trouvai puéril, mais désopilant.

Elle démarra la Jeep.

« Tiens, une Wrangler. » déclara ma compagne.

Rosalie l'éteignit et alla démarrer la Porsche.

« 911 Turbo. »

Puis ce fut la Mercedes.

« S55 AMG. » décréta Bella.

Ma sœur gronda, ulcérée : «_On va voir si vous êtes si douée que ça, Swan !_ »

Elle passa à la M3 qu'elle avait modifié avec un moteur plus puissant.

« Ouh là… » médita-t-elle, un doigt sur le menton. « BMW, mais elle ne roucoule pas comme une M3. On dirait qu'on y a mis des cylindres de plus. C'est un V15, non ? »

Rosalie feula et cessa son petit jeu. Elle tordit une clef anglaise de sa boîte à outils pour se défouler, ce qui me divertit franchement.

« Dites donc, vous avez de sacrées voitures !

-Tu es trop forte ! » m'exclamai-je. J'étais autant ébahi que Rosalie était énervée. Elle détesta que Bella ait un point en commun avec elle.

« Je ne savais pas que tu avais une passion pour les voitures.

-Je n'en ai pas. C'est la faute de Phil. Il me traînait à toutes les expos et les salons de voitures de Phoenix. C'est son dada. Il s'est amusé à m'entraîner à identifier les marques.

-Tu as eu un très bon entraîneur! »

Je laissai Rosalie à son agacement et guidai Bella vers le salon.

« Nous n'allons pas la saluer ?

-Elle viendra d'elle-même, plus tard... peut-être. » éludai-je.

« Mh, elle ne m'aime pas beaucoup, hein. »

« _C'est un euphémisme!_ » cracha la concernée.

Je serrai les dents, tâchai de paraître convaincant.

« Ce n'est pas ça. Rosalie est… du genre conservatrice et réservée. Elle n'aime pas qu'on perce le cercle de notre intimité familiale.

-Je comprends. »

Elle comprenait bien que ça l'attristait quand même. Je le vis à son regard piteux.

« _Sainte Bella ! Si compréhensive, si tolérante !_ »

Je fermai mon poing jusqu'à me transpercer presque les paumes avec mes ongles et je m'efforçai de garder détendue l'autre main qui tenait celle de Bella. Je l'entraînai loin des sarcasmes. Même si elle ne pouvait pas en être atteinte, je ne supportais pas que Rosalie se serve d'elle comme bouc émissaire mental.

« J'ai quelque chose à te montrer. » dis-je pour la distraire.

J'en arrivais à la pièce de résistance de la visite. Je finissais avec le meilleur, ce que je savais qui l'impressionnerait et l'enchanterait plus que tout dans cette maison.

Je pris ses mains et les déposai sur le bois lustré de mon piano à queue.

Bella, intriguée, explora la surface jusqu'à arriver au clavier.

« Tu as un piano ! »

Je souris.

« Et pas n'importe lequel. Compte les touches. »

Elle s'exécuta sans appuyer dessus.

« 97 touches ! Un Bösendorfer ! Tu as un Bösendorfer ! » s'extasia-t-elle. « Mais c'est impossible ! Ils sont introuvable ! On a cessé de les produire au début du XXe siècle ! »

J'haussai une épaule, me montrai nonchalant en apparence alors que son excitation m'était en fait très contagieuse.

« Je sais. »

Elle secoua la tête, consternée.

« Encore la magie des Cullen ?

-Disons que nous sommes conservateurs. Carlisle a ce piano depuis 1892 et me l'a donné quand il a constaté que j'avais beaucoup d'intérêt pour cet instrument. »

Je pris place sur le banc et l'invitai à s'asseoir à ma droite. Je fis courir mes doigts sur le clavier, entamant au hasard une de mes compositions. Bella fut impressionnée par ma grande maîtrise et par la qualité de l'instrument. Je fanfaronnai un peu ; je me sentis très humain et très mâle tout à coup. Quel homme n'essayait pas d'en mettre plein la vue pour séduire l'élu de son cœur ? Certains faisaient rouler leurs muscles, d'autres faisaient des prouesses sportives pour épater la galerie. Moi je passais par la musique.

« Il sonne comme un neuf.

-On sait prendre soin de nos joujoux.

-C'est toi qui as composé ça ?

-Oui. » dis-je avec une pointe de suffisance. « C'est le préféré d'Esmé. »

Elle m'écouta pendant quelques temps, les yeux fermés, concentrée.

« On dirait un hommage.

-En effet. Un hommage à Esmé et Carlisle, à ce qui les unit.

-C'est magnifique. »

Le morceau s'égrena tranquillement et elle eut une petite moue contrariée quand je frappai les dernières touches.

« J'aurais terminé en Fa dièse. »

Je croisai les bras, irrité.

« Mi bémol accentue la ténacité.

-Mais le Fa dièse met l'emphase sur la pureté et la durabilité de leur amour. »

Ça faisait plus de 60 ans que ce morceau avait été composé, je l'avais toujours joué de cette manière et l'artiste en moi s'agaça qu'on vienne critiquer sa création.

« Tu les connais à peine. Comment peux-tu déjà définir ce qui les unit?

-Je les ai connu à travers ton morceau. Et, crois-moi, le Fa dièse s'accorde plus avec le reste de ta mélodie que le Mi bémol. »

Je marmottai mon exaspération et rejouai le dernier enchaînement avec sa modification pour lui faire réaliser auditivement que c'était moi qui avais raison.

À mon grand dam, la fin résonna nettement plus douce et harmonieuse avec ce Fa dièse. Fichtre!

« Alors, c'est mieux, non ? » dit-elle, fière.

Je me montrai insolent.

« Mouais. »

Elle ricana. Mon ton de gamin boudeur l'amusa.

« _Elle te mène déjà à la baguette, frérot !_ »

Emmett avait beau avoir regagné sa chambre, il ne manquait rien de ce qui se passait au salon. Comme tout le reste de la famille, d'ailleurs.

« Orgueilleux, va. » Bella souriait et c'était un sourire dépourvu de timidité et de gêne, deux sentiments qui l'habitaient depuis qu'elle avait franchi le pas de la maison. Mais mon Bösendorfer l'avait mis en confiance. Nous étions en terrain connu ; la musique c'était ce qui nous avait rapproché tous les deux, c'était un domaine où elle était à l'aise, peu importe l'endroit où elle se trouvait -en l'occurrence, un manoir rempli de vampires.

Elle avança ses doigts au-dessus du clavier.

« Je peux ?

-Je t'en prie. »

J'étais curieux de savoir comment elle se débrouillait sans voir. Moi ça faisait des décennies que je n'avais plus besoin de regarder les touches pour jouer sans me tromper. Mon état de vampire aux sens surdéveloppés avait beaucoup contribué au contrôle rapide du piano. Et je me demandais comment une humaine aveugle allait s'en tirer. Je savais qu'elle était une compositrice douée, mais il y avait une différence entre jouer la musique et l'écrire.

Bella s'empara du piano avec dextérité. Elle n'était pas aussi à l'aise que moi –normal, j'avais quand même 90 ans d'expérience derrière moi- mais elle avait un doigté fluide et habile.

« Je n'ai pas pu emporter mon piano de chez Renée. Ça me manquait de jouer. 97 touches, le bonheur ! C'est une vraie petite merveille. »

Je reconnus une ballade de Chopin. Mais ce n'était qu'un prélude pour exercer ses doigts, les dérouiller. Elle entama une seconde pièce, plus timidement, parce que c'était personnel. J'identifiai sa composition, celle que j'avais déchiffré une de ces nuits et qui m'avait inspiré à créer un autre morceau.

Je comprenais son envie de la jouer ; il n'y avait qu'un Bösendorfer qui pouvait rendre justice aux multiples octaves utilisées dans la symphonie et elle n'avait jamais pu le faire jusqu'ici. Elle s'en donna alors à cœur joie quand elle sentit que je l'écoutais avec attention, sans juger ni poser de questions. Elle ignorait que je connaissais déjà cette musique et il valait peut-être mieux qu'elle continuât de l'ignorer. Je sentais qu'elle jouait quelque chose qui la mettait à nu, quelque chose qui venait du tréfonds de ses entrailles et je me sentis touché qu'elle daigne m'accorder le plaisir de me faire entendre cette expression de son être entier.

Je l'avais entendu que dans ma tête jusqu'ici. Il passait à présent de l'état non accompli à accompli, de spirituel à matériel, et la réalité du morceau était encore plus extraordinaire que je le pensais. Bella fit rouler les notes sous ses doigts comme une seconde peau, comme si l'instrument était une extension de sa personne.

Je fus alors frappé d'une évidence effarante qui m'amena à poser mes doigts sur les gammes graves. J'entamai alors ma propre pièce, celle qu'elle m'avait inspiré.

Bella fronça les sourcils, allongea quelques notes, intriguée par ce que j'étais en train de faire. Elle se replongea néanmoins dans sa pièce tout en guettant le résultat de ce que mon intrusion allait provoquer. Et ce fut une révélation. Mes notes graves, lourdes et tristes s'entrelacèrent aux siennes, ténues, fluides et claires.

Joués séparément, les deux morceaux étaient beaux, mélancoliques, mais ils laissaient un sentiment de vide. Joués simultanément, l'ensemble fut rempli, épanoui, léger et grave, doux et fort, toujours mélancolique, mais cette fois il n'y avait pas d'impression de vide ; il ne manquait rien, chaque mélodie puisait dans l'autre sa force, elles se soutenaient toutes les deux, se chevauchaient, s'imposaient l'une à l'autre tout en se respectant l'une et l'autre. Elles se mettaient mutuellement en valeur. Les silences de l'une étaient comblés par les prolongations de l'autre. Le tout fut florissant, en constante effervescence. Même ma fin, abrupte et sinistre, parut s'atténuer, distillée dans la gamme aiguë, foisonnante de douceur de Bella qui s'enchevêtra délicatement à la mienne.

Cette fin, la mienne et la sienne combinées, se termina en notes espacées, lourdes de sens, lourdes d'intensité. La mienne montait, restait dans les gammes basses mais s'éleva tout de même en crescendo. La sienne se tenait dans les gammes hautes, mais elle descendit en profondeur décrescendo et nos deux ultimes notes furent la même ; un sol en dièse. Nos deux mains se rejoignirent sur cette ultime note et frappèrent ensemble la touche. Nous la laissâmes enfoncée quelque temps, en point d'orgue, puis nous relavâmes nos mains, à présent jointes, doigts entrelacés.

Nous avions inconsciemment composé une pièce à quatre mains. Chacun de notre côté, nous avions senti ce vide à combler et à corriger dans notre morceau, mais nous n'y étions pas arrivé parce que, sans le savoir, l'un avait besoin de l'autre pour être enfin achevé.

Je rouvris les yeux en même temps que je laissai mon esprit s'ouvrir à tout ce qui se passait autour de moi. J'avais laissé tout hermétiquement fermé pour mieux me laisser emporter par notre morceau. Et maintenant que j'étais de retour dans la réalité palpable, les pensées de toute ma famille me heurtèrent de plein fouet. C'était un ébranlement général, bouleversé et stupéfié. Même Rosalie avait suspendu ses activités pour nous écouter. Ce petit concert leur ouvrit les yeux, les mit devant la vérité de ce qui nous liait. La splendeur et la force du morceau leur traduisirent ce que je ne pouvais leur expliquer ; que quelque chose d'unique et de puissant nous unissait tous les deux. L'essence de ce qui nous liait découlait de cette mélodie et c'était plus fort et plus pur que tout ce qui prédestinait à nous séparer.

C'était involontaire de ma part, mais je n'aurais pu trouver meilleur moyen de faire accepter entièrement Bella par ma famille. Il ne leur suffit qu'une prestation de Bella pour découvrir toute l'étendue de sa richesse.

Nous restâmes longtemps assis sur ce banc de piano, immobiles, main dans la main.

Je n'avais pas envie de parler. Elle non plus. Nous voulions juste… savourer cet instant.

Au bout d'un moment indéfini, il y eut un murmure : « …Merci… »

Je ne sus pas lequel des deux avait parlé. Moi ou elle. Nous deux en même temps peut-être. Ça n'avait pas d'importance. Ce merci était là et résumait tout.

D'un accord tacite, nous nous relevâmes. C'était la première fois que nous jouions ensemble et ce n'était certainement pas la dernière.

La magie disparut peu à peu et nous reprîmes pied dans le monde réel pour de bon.

Esmé s'annonça à nous, encore secouée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Néanmoins, elle était consciente que ce moment nous appartenait et fut assez discrète pour ne pas commenter notre duo.

Elle décréta que c'était l'heure de manger pour les humains.

« Ça sent très bon. » dit Bella en entrant dans la cuisine.

Alice s'était matérialisée à ses côtés.

« Tu trouves ? Moi je trouve ça infect. »

Esmé prit ma compagne par les épaules et l'installa à table.

« Tant mieux si ça sent bon. J'ai suivi la recette, mais j'ignore totalement si j'ai bien réussi. Alors, sois honnête, Bella. Ne te gêne surtout pas pour me dire si c'est mangeable ou non.

-Vous ne goûtez pas les aliments humains ?

-Pour nous, il n'y a aucune différence entre un fruit ou un légume, de la viande ou du poisson. » dit ma sœur en grimaçant devant l'assiette que déposait Esmé devant Bella. « C'est comme si on te demandait de distinguer le goût du sable de celui de la terre. »

Je les laissai parler, souriant à cette conversation à la fois simple et étrange, banale et surprenante. J'avais voulu ça. J'avais désiré que ça se passe ainsi ; Bella se fondant aux miens avec simplicité et naturel. Mais le voir, en être témoin, fut singulier et émouvant.

Bella porta sa fourchette à sa bouche sous le regard inquiet de ma mère qui avait joint ses mains en une prière muette.

« Mmhh ! »

Elle reprit une seconde bouchée.

« Tu aimes ?

-Vous êtes un vrai chef, madame Cullen.

-Esmé.

-Esmé. »

Ma mère, ravie, observa Bella finir son plat avec enthousiasme. La conversation reprit et se tourna tout naturellement vers l'Art. Esmé était une grande connaisseuse en sculptures. C'était d'ailleurs elle qui m'avait renseigné sur le Musée de Gestalder. Bella et elle échangèrent beaucoup sur les sculptures de la maison que je lui avais décrites et Esmé l'invita à les voir à sa manière.

« Ça ne vous ennuie pas ?

-Bien sûr que non. »

Je les laissai aller, observateur discret. Alice les regardait aussi, mais de son œil de styliste.

« Du rouge ? Nan… Le bleu c'est mieux. »

Dans sa tête, je vis une panoplie de couleurs et de tissus tourbillonner.

« Qu'est-ce que tu traficotes ?

-Demain, après les cours, j'emmène Bella choisir une toilette pour la soirée du concours de sciences.

-Tiens donc ! C'est nouveau ça !

-Il lui faut une tenue convenable pour l'occasion. »

Ma sœur était convaincue que Bella allait la suivre sans protester, toutefois je ne vis rien dans ses visions qui lui donnait cette certitude.

« Tu ne sais même pas si elle va accepter.

-Je ne lui laisserai pas le choix.

-Alice…

-Ne t'en fais pas. Tout ira bien.

-Ne profite pas du fait qu'elle n'y voit rien pour la transformer en poupée à paillettes.»

Elle eut une mine outrée.

« Pour qui me prends-tu ?

-Pour un petit monstre aux goûts excessifs et extravagants.

-Fais-moi un peu confiance. »

Je roulai des yeux.

J'avais déjà pitié pour Bella et, en même temps, ça me faisait drôlement plaisir que Alice s'occupe d'elle.

Il fut bientôt 21h30. Le couvre-feu de Bella tombait. Comme toujours, le temps était relatif en sa présence. Son père vint la chercher et elle prit congé de nous dans un état nettement plus détendu qu'à son arrivée.

« Merci de m'avoir permis de vous connaître. »

Ma famille était quelque peu troublée que Bella considère cette rencontre comme un privilège. D'ordinaire, on ne se sent pas flatté et touché de visiter un nid de vampires.

« Reviens quand tu veux, Bella. » dit Carlisle.

« On se voit en cours, demain ! » carillonna Alice.

Ma mère apporta les restes de sa recette à Charlie quand ce dernier arriva dans l'entrée. Voyant qu'elle sortait de la maison, il en fit de même de sa voiture de patrouille.

Elle lui tendit le plat. « C'est pour vous remercier d'avoir laissé votre fille venir nous rendre visite. »

Charlie, subjugué par la beauté de ma mère, prit le plat d'un geste tremblant.

« Pas de quoi, Madame Cullen.

-J'espère que nous aurons le plaisir de revoir bientôt Bella parmi nous. C'est une enfant délicieuse. »

Jasper s'étrangla de rire devant le double sens du terme et je plaquai mes mains sur sa bouche pour étouffer son accès d'hilarité.

Le ton velouté de ma mère fut hypnotique et Charlie acquiesça sans trop savoir à quoi il donnait son consentement.

« Bien… Bien sûr. Sans problème. Ce sera avec plaisir. » bafouilla-t-il.

Charlie reprit place au volant d'un pas chancelant.

« Je viens te chercher demain matin. » dis-je à ma compagne.

Elle me sourit.

« Ce fut une visite très intéressante. »

Elle me serra la main et gagna la voiture.

« À demain. »

C'était terminé. L'agneau ressortait de la fausse aux lions (vivant !) sans avoir l'air traumatisé. Je regardai le véhicule disparaître entre les arbres alors que je me trouvais dans un état de béatitude et d'incrédulité mixées. Je repassai en boucle dans ma tête chaque seconde écoulée de cette soirée, les analysai, les décortiquai. J'essayai de trouver une anomalie, une dissonance, une erreur, un faux pas. Et je ne découvris rien de déplacé, rien qui clochait.

Bella était venue chez moi. Bella avait rencontré les miens. Une humaine avait foulé le territoire privé et secret de créatures mythiques. Cet événement revêtait un caractère révolutionnaire. Il s'agissait d'un immense pas en avant, un énorme changement, un soulèvement dans l'histoire de l'humanité et du surnaturel conjugués. Ce pas symbolique aurait dû être salué sous les trompettes de la victoire et acclamé par une foule anonyme, partisans de la rédemption, de la paix et du pardon que les êtres comme ma famille recherchaient. Et pourtant, ce pas symbolique s'était effectué tout en légèreté et en simplicité. Aucune clameur. Aucun applaudissement. Il n'y eut qu'un sentiment de sérénité et d'étrange bien-être.

J'étais fier, contenté, surpris, enchanté. Et je le fus d'autant plus dans les jours et les semaines qui suivirent. J'avais désiré que Bella nous connaisse mieux et j'avais voulu que ma famille en fasse autant. Mais il y eut beaucoup plus que de la courtoisie et de la politesse qui se développèrent entre les deux.

À partir de quel moment pus-je dire que Bella était considéré comme un membre de la famille et plus du tout comme la compagne mortelle de Edward ?

Peut-être ce jour où je vis Alice et Bella arriver de leurs emplettes en riant comme deux gamines. Peut-être ce jour où Esmé lui demanda son avis sur une nouvelle sculpture qu'elle voulait acquérir. Peut-être ce jour où Jasper et elle firent une partie d'échec ardue et interminable. Peut-être ce jour où Rosalie daigna la saluer sans trop se montrer hautaine. Peut-être ce jour où Emmett la souleva au bout de ses bras vertigineux pour la féliciter d'avoir gagné le concours de sciences. Peut-être ce jour où mon père, pris d'une inspiration soudaine, décida de lui raconter entièrement son passé, sans retenue.

Bella démontrait une curiosité qui forçait l'épanchement et mon père s'était fait un plaisir de lui révéler comment tout avait commencé pour lui ; comment il en était arrivé où il en était aujourd'hui. Lors de mon interrogatoire sur ma vie, j'avais inévitablement raconté les grandes lignes de l'histoire personnelle de ma famille puisque mon existence était liée à la leur. Mais jamais je n'avais été dans les détails, par respect pour eux. C'était à chacun d'eux de décider s'ils avaient envie ou non de partager avec Bella leur passé. Et Carlisle fut le premier d'entre eux à le faire. Suivi bientôt par Esmé. Puis par Emmett. Et ce n'était sans doute qu'une question de temps avant que les autres ne le fassent aussi.

D'une façon naturelle et tout en douceur, Bella parvint à percer notre cercle et à s'y mêler.

Notre routine habituelle évolua. J'allais toujours la chercher chez elle le matin pour le lycée, mais l'heure du déjeuner se déroulait autrement. Parfois, Alice venait nous rejoindre sous notre sapin, flanqué de Jasper qui maintenait ses distances mais qui ne ratait rien. D'autres fois, Emmett m'entraînait pour une partie de catch, cachés dans la forêt qui bordait le terrain de foot. Alors que je devais me montrer vigilant et aux aguets en raison des trois nomades, je me permettais de me relâcher, d'agir en gamin, d'être léger, car je savais que je n'étais plus seul dans ma protection constante. Il y avait au moins cinq autres vampires qui étaient là pour monter la garde. Je pouvais souffler un peu, me montrer insouciant, puisque je savais que, où que je sois, il y avait toujours un membre de ma famille qui avait Bella dans son champ de vision. C'était assez ironique de penser que Bella était en sécurité tant et aussi longtemps qu'elle était entourée de sept vampires. Et pourtant, il n'y avait rien de plus vrai ; ma famille était un moindre danger comparée à des nomades. Nous étions un atout pour la sauvegarde de Bella et à la fois une nuisance puisque, si ces trois nomades voulaient rencontrer ma famille, nous les mènerions sans le vouloir à son odeur. Mais je choisis de croire que la meilleure protection possible, c'était nous.

Emmett et Jasper étaient heureux de retrouver leur frère bagarreur. Moi aussi. Et même Bella qui ne nous voyait pas agir en gosses avait senti nos retrouvailles.

« Tiens, lis. Je viens de le composer. Dis-moi ce que tu en penses. » me dit-elle en me tendant un papier perforé, un samedi pluvieux que nous passions au manoir.

J'obéis, amusé.

La partition était étrange. Bonne, mais certains passages sonnèrent bizarrement dans ma tête.

« Ça ne me paraît pas approprié pour le piano.

-Non, c'est une pièce à trois instruments ; le piano, le violon et le tambour.

- Ah ? Pourquoi tu as choisi ces trois instruments ?

-C'est ce qui vous décrit le mieux tes frères et toi. »

J'arquai les sourcils.

« C'est une chanson sur nous trois ?

-Oui. Je l'ai nommé _L'Ours, l'Aigle et le Puma._ Vous formez un trio d'enfer et j'ai voulu y rendre hommage. »

Nos nombreuses chamailleries l'avaient inspiré.

Je fus flatté et impressionné. En relisant la portée, je découvris effectivement le fond sauvage, l'arrière plan d'une forêt vaste et les trois prédateurs qui régnaient en maîtres de la faune.

« Laisse moi deviner ; je suis le puma ? »

Elle approuva avec un petit rire cristallin.

« Bingo !

-Tu nous as tous les trois associés à un instrument précis ?

-Oui. Je ne connais pas ta famille en détails... Je veux dire, je ne l'ai pas _vu_ comme je t'ai vu toi. Mais j'ai essayé de les imaginer et je me les ai définis dans ma tête selon un instrument particulier. »

Je fus curieux de savoir comment ma famille lui apparaissait dans son esprit.

« Tu m'intéresses. Qui est quoi ?

-Esmé est une harpe ; carillonnante, douce, vibrante, tendre. Alice est un pipeau joyeux, guilleret, enjoué, comme un oiseau. Carlisle, une contrebasse, un alto grave, prenant, profond, plein de sagesse. Emmett, une caisse ou un tambour, tonnant, imposant, percutant, impulsif. Jasper, un violon tragique, tourmenté, prompt, incisif. Rosalie, un saxophone lent, sensuel, langoureux, séducteur, impétueux. »

J'aimai les comparaisons. Depuis qu'elle nous connaissait tous, Bella avait su nous cerner de son oreille musicale et sa façon de nous percevoir me sembla d'une incroyable justesse. Et il n'y eut pas que moi à être d'accord ; même s'ils n'étaient pas dans le salon, personne n'avait raté notre conversation. Même Rosalie ne put s'empêcher d'être flattée.

« Et moi ?

-Un piano, bien entendu. »

Nous nous sourîmes, comme il nous arrivait souvent de nous sourire en même temps de façon spontanée.

« Tu as fait de nous un véritable orchestre symphonique, ma foi.

-C'est comme ça que je vous vois.

-Tu es aussi un piano. » ajoutai-je soudain.

Et j'eus envie de dire qu'elle et moi étions le même piano et non deux instruments distincts. Moi, j'étais les touches noires, elle les touches blanches. Je me souvins de nous avoir déjà associés tous les deux à un clavier. Ma vie était noire, la sienne était blanche. Ma vie était obscure et la sienne était pure. Mais je réalisai que ces notes, noires et blanches, ne pouvaient exister les unes sans les autres. Elle se touchaient, se côtoyaient, s'accordaient. Un piano n'était rien s'il n'y avait que du blanc ou du noir. Un clavier n'était harmonieux que si les notes noires et blanches s'enchevêtraient. Une mélodie ne pouvait être entière que si l'ensemble des touches s'équilibrait entre elles. Et j'eus l'impression que Bella et moi étions identiques à un clavier ; nous étions des touches différentes, mais complémentaires ; un piano unique capable de jouer la plus étonnante des symphonies.

Et ma famille avait ressenti ce piano. J'étais un instrument incomplet auparavant. Seul. Mais plus maintenant.

Esmé était soulagée que la solitude ne soit plus mon lot quotidien, toutefois elle savait que mon amitié avec Bella ne me suffisait pas. Elle était triste que je n'avoue pas la réelle teneur de mes sentiments. «Elle tient à toi, mon chéri. C'est si facile de t'aimer. Bella répondrait à tes sentiments, j'en suis sûre. » J'aurais voulu la croire. Hélas, Esmé n'était pas objective. Elle était de parti pris. Le fils d'une mère était toujours parfait, toujours facile à être aimé. Elle ne voyait pas que c'était impossible qu'il y ait autre chose que de l'amitié entre Bella et moi.

Malgré cet amour à sens unique, j'étais heureux. Carlisle ne m'avait jamais vu si souriant, si allègre. J'étais effectivement en liesse parce que les deux éléments primordiaux de mon existence étaient reliés ensemble ; mon amour et ma famille.

Il n'y eut pas que moi à changer de comportement et d'attitude. Emmett sous-estimait moins qu'avant les humains en général. Jasper se servait souvent des traces de l'odeur de Bella dans la maison pour se renforcer et s'insensibiliser. Bella nous était tous bénéfique sur le plan humanité. Elle réveillait en nous de vieux instincts enfouis.

Au lycée, on était auparavant étonné que Edward Cullen et Bella Swan mangent tous les jours, seuls sous un sapin. On s'impressionnait du fait que Bella me côtoie si facilement. Et maintenant que presque tous mes frères et sœurs lui adressaient la parole, les étudiants commencèrent à penser que nous n'étions pas si inaccessibles qu'il n'y paraissait. Certains élèves furent moins embarrassés de nous saluer, de nous adresser quelques paroles. Angela Weber parvint à surmonter son malaise au prix d'un grand effort. Depuis qu'elles avaient gagné le concours, Bella et elle avaient des tas d'autres projets scientifiques en tête. Entre deux cours ou à la fin de la journée, Angela n'hésitait presque plus à venir s'entretenir de leurs idées auprès de Bella et ce même si ma famille se trouvait à proximité. Une fois, Emmett s'était même mêlé à la conversation, mettant son grain de sel, et Angela ne frôla qu'un tout petit peu l'apoplexie, ce qui était un grand exploit. Il s'agissait d'Emmett après tout ; un grizzli sur deux pattes.

De son côté, Bella semblait heureuse, voire même épanouie en notre compagnie. Son père lui laissait plus de libertés, constatant qu'elle revenait toujours de chez moi souriante et pimpante. Elle passait moins de temps isolée dans sa chambre et davantage en plein air dans la forêt qui entourait notre manoir. J'adorais la trimballer avec moi dans les arbres, rien que pour le plaisir d'entendre son rire juvénile et candide provoqué par mon manège aérien. Avec moi, elle jouissait d'une motricité à laquelle elle n'avait jamais plus eu droit depuis que la maladie s'était déclarée. Dans la forêt, Bella rattrapait le temps perdu, son enfance et son insouciance volée. Elle courait, dansait, grimpait, gambadait comme elle aurait voulu le faire étant gamine si ses deux yeux morts ne l'en avaient empêché. Aujourd'hui, elle pouvait faire tout ça parce qu'il y avait une bulle étanche autour d'elle pour amortir les chutes et prévenir les obstacles en une microseconde; moi.

Elle avait d'ailleurs pris quelques couleurs, ce que Charlie ne manqua pas de noter. Il remarqua aussi son amitié avec Alice (et le changement conséquent aux couleurs de sa garde-robe). Ma sœur était le membre de ma famille qui était le plus proche d'elle, exactement comme l'avait prédit sa vision. Charlie était content que sa fille se mêle au monde. C'était plutôt comique puisque, s'il connaissait notre identité, son avis positif sur ma famille changerait du tout au tout. Mais nous étions assez bons comédiens pour éviter les situations compromettantes. Je ne me sentais pas trop mal d'imposer à Bella qu'elle lui mente constamment sur nous parce que, en contre partie, je réalisais le vœu secret de Charlie que sa fille ait des amis, qu'elle sorte et qu'elle profite de sa jeunesse.

Il n'y avait que Rosalie pour noircir le tableau. Elle nous rappelait sans cesse ce que Bella allait provoquer comme chambardement. Et elle n'hésitait pas à le faire en sa présence.

« C'est ça ! Continuons d'agir comme si elle ne nous mettait pas en danger, comme si rien n'allait mal tourner ! » avait-elle lancé une fois, sarcastique et méprisante.

Bella avait mal interprété la situation.

« Je vous promets que je ne dirai jamais votre secret à qui que ce soit. Je vous le jure. »

Bella croyait que Rosalie craignait des répercussions sur notre sécurité. Elle n'avait pas compris le véritable sens de ses paroles. Elle ignorait toujours à quel point j'étais lié à son destin et que ma famille éclaterait le jour où elle trépasserait. Mais je ne comptais pas le lui dire. Elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir que notre sort était fatalement lié au sien. Elle se serait sentie coupable et, qui sait, elle serait allée jusqu'à se proposer de devenir une des nôtres si ça pouvait régler tous les problèmes. Ça, il en était hors de questions. Je ne voulais pas que Bella rate un seul moment de sa vie, une seule étape de son existence, de son évolution. Elle vivrait.

Emmett agissait comme tampon entre Rosalie et Bella. Il la calmait et savait comment la prendre pour détourner son attention.

Bien que les membres de ma famille accordaient raison à Rosalie, ils ne purent se résoudre à en vouloir à Bella pour ce qui allait se produire dans quelques décennies. Ils savaient que ce n'était pas sa faute si je l'avais choisi. Certains caressaient le rêve que je veuille enfin en faire une des nôtres, mais plus on la côtoyait, plus on se remémorait ce que c'était que d'être humain et on se rendait compte que la vie humaine valait la peine d'être vécue. On l'enviait sur bien des plans. Sa mortalité était un bien précieux et la lui prendre, même si elle était d'accord, serait un sacrilège, peu importe si rester humaine signifiait mourir un jour. Malgré cette mort imminente, certains eurent tout de même espoir que tout ne se termine pas dans la souffrance et la détresse. Peut-être parviendrais-je à faire mon deuil et à ne plus désirer me détruire, pensait-on. Un rêve utopique.

Quoi qu'il en soit, nous avions tous plus ou moins décidé de vivre dans le moment présent et de laisser le destin suivre son court.

Je vivais au jour le jour et je jouissais de chaque instant béni que Bella passait en ma compagnie, en notre compagnie. Nous formions un orchestre étrange tous ensemble, un concert hors du commun, parfois bigarrée, mais harmonieux.

Toutefois, je ne me doutais pas que la discorde d'un autre concert viendrait bientôt ternir le nôtre…

* * *

_**A suivre**_


	13. Jamais deux sans trois

**Chapitre 13**

**Jamais deux sans trois**

Toute bonne chose a une fin.

Cette vieille expression ne pouvait pas mieux s'appliquer à ma situation. Le printemps était la saison de la renaissance, où tout ce qui était endormi revenait à la vie. Par contre, pour moi, le printemps fut synonyme de fin et de dénouement.

Le première bonne chose qui allait prendre fin bientôt : le lycée. Toutes les jeunes âmes avaient hâte aux vacances. Pas moi. Le lycée était l'excuse parfaite pour fréquenter Bella tous les jours. Nous nous voyions en dehors des cours, bien sûr, mais le lycée était une couverture idéale pour voir Bella sans avoir l'air d'un harceleur. Les weekends je me les réservais ordinairement pour chasser. Quelques fois, je l'invitais chez moi, mais je n'osais pas trop réitérer mes invitations. Je ne voulais pas donner l'impression au père que j'avais dé-isolé Bella de sa tanière pour l'isoler dans une autre tanière. Bien qu'elle acceptait toujours mes invitations avec verve, je guettais le jour où elle commencerait à se sentir envahie par ma présence, où elle voudrait un peu d'espace pour respirer. Je voulais qu'elle jouisse de la meilleure vie humaine possible alors il ne fallait pas que les vampires ne soient que sa seule et unique distraction sociale. Pour ça, je pouvais compter sur Angela Weber, sans doute la meilleure amie humaine que Bella pouvait avoir. J'étais content qu'elle l'ait trouvé.

En somme, la fin des cours approchait et je me demandais encore de quelle façon je le vivrais. Au moins, je pouvais me consoler en me disant que Bella ne passerait pas ses vacances hors de Forks. Comme bien des adolescents désireux de s'émanciper financièrement, Bella voulait décrocher un boulot estival pour faire des économies, ce qui la clouerait ici. C'était une bonne nouvelle en soi ; elle ne s'éloignerait pas trop. Mais… Pfff ! Un travail ! Si Bella avait besoin d'argent, je lui aurais tendu volontiers mon portefeuille. Elle aurait évidemment refusé. Avec raison. Pour un couple, tout partager, même leur compte en banque, est crédible. "Ce qui est à moi est à toi" entendais-je souvent. Mais pas pour des amis. Un vieil adage disait : "les bons comptes font les bons amis". Donc, inévitablement, si je prêtais de l'argent à Bella, elle voudrait me rembourser. De toute façon, elle se sentait déjà suffisamment redevable envers moi alors elle n'allait certainement pas accepter quelques malheureux billets de ma part. Je trouvais l'idée qu'elle travaille complètement inutile et ridicule, mais ne voulais-je pas qu'elle mène une vie humaine totalement normale et épanouie ? Si je voulais ça pour elle alors je devais accepter qu'elle fasse comme n'importe quel jeune adulte qui évolue en société. Or, décrocher un boulot faisait partie de ces trucs normaux humains. Je ne devais pas intervenir.

La deuxième chose qui prit fin au printemps fut le bouquin d'Arago. Un midi, sous notre chêne (notre sapin étant devenu un coin où mes frères et sœurs venaient toujours nous rejoindre, il était maintenant difficile de pouvoir lire en paix alors, pour bénéficier d'un peu de tranquillité, j'emmenais quelques fois Bella lire sous le chêne et ma famille comprenait le message : ne pas déranger), j'entamai le tout dernier chapitre où Arago racontait l'ultime voyage de sa vie et nous fûmes transportés sur une île volcanique du Brésil. Je fus plutôt triste de terminer ce bouquin. Il avait été un complice de notre rapprochement à Bella et moi. Je lui devais beaucoup à cet Arago. En lisant les dernières lignes, je sentis aussi l'émotion de ma compagne. Elle désirait autant que moi que ça continue encore et encore.

« Fin. » lus-je.

Je détestai ce mot. Il signifiait bien plus que la fin de ces voyages. Il signifiait la fin de nos rendez-vous du midi, de nos discussions que ces découvertes suscitaient, de nos échanges philosophiques et, surtout, il marquait la fin de notre isolation quotidienne du reste du monde.

« C'était magique. J'ai adoré voyager avec lui. » soupira Bella avec nostalgie.

« Moi aussi. » acquiesçai-je, taciturne.

« Je l'envie beaucoup cet explorateur. Il a beaucoup de chance. »

Il y eut un déclic dans mon cerveau. Soudainement, toute trace de morosité disparut de mon être. Je venais d'avoir une idée. Une idée brillante qui allait peut-être pouvoir me permettre de continuer à côtoyer Bella malgré la fin des cours. Si je me faisais convainquant, nous obtiendrions tous les deux ce que nous désirions.

« Nous pouvons faire comme lui, tu sais. Je te ferais découvrir tous les endroits que tu veux. »

Un pli apparut à son front.

« Comme Arago ?

-Comme Arago. »

Ses yeux morts se tournèrent vers moi, me toisant sans me voir et pourtant elle semblait vraiment m'étudier, comme si elle cherchait à comprendre quelque chose qui lui avait échappé.

« Les vampires aiment faire du tourisme ?

-C'est un moyen de passer le temps, oui. L'éternité, c'est long.

-Tu veux voyager ? Avec moi ?

-Pourquoi pas ? » dis-je avec enthousiasme.

Elle parut hébétée. Non. Pas hébétée. Incrédule, plutôt.

« Pourquoi cet air sceptique ? »

Son regard se perdit dans quelque songe que j'aurais vraiment voulu être en mesure de percer, car mon idée semblait ne pas lui convenir alors que je m'attendais à une joyeuse réaction de sa part.

Redoutait-elle de passer plus de temps seule en présence d'un vampire?

« Ce n'est qu'une idée. Ça ne t'engage à rien. » dis-je, de nouveau morne.

Elle secoua la tête.

« Ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste que j'ai encore un peu de mal à croire qu'un être tel que toi cherche la compagnie d'une humaine tel que moi… en plus pour un voyage ! »

Pas possible. Les dernières semaines ne l'avaient pas convaincu que sa compagnie m'était précieuse ? N'avait-elle donc aucune mémoire ? Je lui avais dit que les émotions vampires étaient irréversibles et qu'elle m'aurait dans les pattes pour le restant de ses jours !

Quoique… À bien y réfléchir, j'avais aussi mauvaise mémoire qu'elle. Bella m'avait également certifié qu'elle ne se lasserait jamais de ma compagnie et je venais, il y avait à peine une minute, de craindre encore que ma présence lui soit insupportable.

« Tu sais, je pense la même chose de mon côté, Bella. Je guette toujours le moment où tu en auras marre de ton copain vampire. Et pourtant, j'aurais dû apprendre la leçon depuis longtemps puisque nous sommes là, tous les deux, sous ce chêne. »

Elle m'adressa un sourire timide pour ensuite se perdre à nouveau dans ses songes. Mais cette fois, ses yeux brillaient d'une excitation contenue. La surprise passée, mon idée la séduisit et elle se laissa emporter par la perspective de pouvoir découvrir le monde comme elle avait toujours voulu le faire. Bella s'était toujours cantonné à voyager à travers les musiques étrangères et les récits que lui apportaient des explorateurs comme Arago. Aujourd'hui, elle avait la possibilité de réaliser un vieux rêve. Elle me parut rayonnante pendant un moment… jusqu'à ce que ses épaules se voûtent de façon brutale. Quelque chose avait stoppé son élan de réjouissance.

« Je ne voyage pas comme tout le monde. Je suis parfois pénible. Ma mère m'a emmené en Californie, à Los Angeles, une fois. Je n'ai pas cessé de lui demander de me détailler tout ce qui nous entourait et elle n'a pas pu vraiment profiter du voyage, trop occupée qu'elle était à répondre à mes mille questions.»

Elle se faisait du souci pour rien. Je me contrefichais de rater les paysages. Le voyage comme tel ne m'intéressait pas. Ce n'était qu'une manière pour moi de côtoyer Bella de près.

Était-ce mal d'inventer tout un stratagème pour n'avoir Bella que pour moi ? Sans doute, oui. Mais je me promis que ce voyage allait être inoubliable pour elle. Je ne serais pas le seul à obtenir ce que je voulais dans ce stratagème.

Je balayai ses réticences en inventant un argument autre que "Je me fiche du voyage du moment que je suis avec toi ".

« Tu crois que c'est un problème pour moi ? Ça ne peut que m'être bénéfique de voyager aux côtés d'une humaine ! Je voyage toujours en ne m'attardant sur rien. Je vais du point A au point B sans prendre le temps d'analyser ce qui m'entoure. Peut-être que tout te décrire m'aidera à voir le monde humain différemment. »

Tout en parlant, je pris conscience que je pensais mes paroles. Ce n'était pas qu'un argument trouvé dans le seul but de la faire céder. Je découvris que ce voyage pouvait aussi m'apporter beaucoup.

« J'ai tellement l'impression que je connais tout de vous à cause de mon don… Plus rien ne m'impressionne. Alors, je pense plutôt que ce serait intéressant de voir le monde à ta façon. »

Elle médita.

« Être tout le temps avec moi risque d'être pénible, non ?

-Au contraire, plus je suis avec toi, plus je m'insensibilise à ton odeur.

-Et comment feras-tu pour te nourrir ?

-Je peux tenir une semaine sans boire. Et puis, on aura qu'à choisir des destinations qui nous mènent près des forêts sauvages ou des parcs nationaux.

-Je n'ai pas assez d'argent pour me payer un voyage à la Arago. »

Bon, nous en arrivions à la partie plus délicate de la concrétisation de ce projet.

« Ce n'est pas un souci pour moi. Je peux très bien m'en occuper. »

Son regard s'étrécit et elle devint farouche.

« Hors de question que tu me paies ce voyage. »

Je ne fus pas du tout surpris par ce refus catégorique. Bella avait une sainte horreur de devoir dépendre de qui que ce soit, dans quelque domaine que ce soit.

« Allons, c'est une broutille pour moi. » tempérai-je.

« Je ne veux pas être pourrie gâtée. Tu en fais trop. Je te dois beaucoup trop déjà et mes idées de cadeaux pour te rendre la pareille ne sont pas…convenables.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de cadeaux, Bella ! » m'agaçai-je.

Ne pouvait-elle pas comprendre que sa seule présence était déjà le plus extraordinaire des présents que la vie m'eut accordé ?

« Si tu veux m'offrir quelque chose, donne-moi la permission de te payer ce voyage.

-Non ! Ça ne compte pas pour un cadeau !

-Mais c'est ça qui me ferait plaisir !

-Peut-être, mais c'est une question de fierté. Je me sentirais comme… comme une mendiante, une profiteuse, une arriviste.

-N'importe quoi ! Tu es la personne la plus désintéressée que je connaisse ! Pourquoi t'en priver ? Tu meurs d'envie de voyager. Cet été, ce serait parfait. Nous pourrions partir après les derniers examens et revenir juste à temps pour la rentrée. »

La question monétaire fut oubliée pour être remplacée par une préoccupation tout aussi majeure à ses yeux.

« Et Charlie ? Tu imagines l'attaque qu'il aura si je pars avec toi ? »

Je fronçai les sourcils, intrigué. Charlie n'avait aucun soupçon sur mon identité. Je ne voyais pas ce qui aurait pu lui faire refuser tout net notre projet. Au contraire, il désirait que sa fille s'ouvre au monde et ce voyage était l'occasion idéale de sortir de son patelin.

« Il ne sait pas que je suis vampire. Il n'a rien à craindre.

-Edward ! » s'exaspéra-t-elle. « Je te croyais plus perspicace ! Tu serais un alien, un lutin, un zombi, il s'en ficherait carrément. C'est le fait que tu sois de sexe mâle qui lui donnera une attaque. »

Ah… Bien sûr. J'aurais dû m'en douter. Pour moi, il était tellement impensable que je puisse envisager d'approcher Bella physiquement que je n'avais pas pensé que pour le père je restais un garçon dont les hormones le travaillaient.

« Je vois. Eh bien, il n'a rien à craindre. Nous sommes amis. »

Et c'était bien ce qui me désolait le plus...

Bella eut un reniflement plein de dérision.

« Va lui expliquer alors. Moi je ne m'en mêle pas. »

Elle ne voulait pas affronter le père ? Bah, je m'en chargerais. Ce ne serait pas la première fois que je devrais utiliser mon charme vampirique pour entourlouper les humains.

« Pas de problème. Je vais le mettre dans ma poche, tu verras. Après tout, je t'ai sauvé du fourgon. Depuis ce temps, je suis dans ses bonnes grâces. Je suis un héros. » arguai-je avec une condescendance feinte.

« Un héros qui veut kidnapper sa fille pendant 3 mois.

-Je demanderai à Esmé de nous aider, s'il le faut. Elle plaidera ma cause auprès de Charlie. Elle peut être très persuasive. »

Elle demeura sceptique.

« Bonne chance. »

Je me fis espiègle.

« Donc si je réussis à le convaincre, tu acceptes de partir à mes frais? »

Le problème Charlie fut mis de côté et l'argent redevint un détail primordial à régler. Bella réfléchit longuement, puis elle décréta :

« Tu devras me donner toutes les factures des dépenses et je te rembourserai ma part, petit à petit, en me trouvant un boulot. Charlie m'a dit que mon ordinateur pouvait être configuré à celui du poste de police. Il me trouvera un boulot de secrétaire les weekends, quand je reprendrai les cours. »

Je lâchai un soupir irrité.

« Tu n'as pas à me rembourser.

-Pour ma conscience, je tiens à le faire.

-C'est n'importe quoi.

-C'est ma seule condition pour partir. »

Bon, si ça ne prenait que ça pour la convaincre une fois pour toute.

« D'accord. Marché conclu. » dis-je de mauvaise grâce.

La négociation terminée, Bella recouvrit totalement son enthousiasme.

« Voyager avec un vampire… Ça promet d'être très intéressant et instructif ! Où irait-on ?

-Où tu veux.

-Vraiment n'importe où sur la Map Monde ?

-Il n'y a pas de limites à la magie des Cullen. »

Ses lèvres s'incurvèrent en coin, malicieuse.

« Et si on allait en Transylvanie ? »

J'aurais dû m'y attendre à celle-là.

« Très drôle. » ironisai-je.

« Tu n'as pas de copains transylvaniens ?

-Même si j'en avais, il est exclu que nous leur rendions visite. Tu sens trop bon pour eux. »

Elle échappa un petit rire nerveux avant de réfléchir à d'autres destinations.

« Combien de pays as-tu découvert depuis un siècle?

-À peu près tous les endroits où il n'y a pas de soleil ou presque ; l'Angleterre, l'Irlande, l'Écosse, la Chine, la Scandinavie, la Sibérie… »

Mon ton monocorde l'étonna.

« Tu énumères tout ça comme si c'était banal. Voir des gens différents, des cultures différentes, des paysages différents, ça n'intéresse pas les vampires ?

-Si. C'est distrayant. »

Elle plissa le nez.

« On ne dirait pas.

-Je te l'ai dit ; c'est parce que je voyage du point A au point B sans regarder autour de moi. Je ne m'intéresse à ce qui m'entoure que pour m'assurer que je ne fais pas trop peur à personne et que mon allure ne provoque pas de rumeurs compromettantes. Je compte sur toi pour me rendre assez humain aux yeux des autres, d'ailleurs.

-Tu veux dire que les gens vont se poser moins de questions sur toi parce qu'ils seront trop occupés à dévisager l'aveugle que tu accompagnes ?

-Je n'ai pas dit ça ! »

Elle rit de bon cœur alors que je croyais l'avoir blessé involontairement.

« C'est pourtant ce qui va arriver. C'est normal, tu sais. Les gens ordinaires ne sont pas habitués à croiser des aveugles, des personnes en fauteuil roulant, des estropiés, etc. C'est plutôt ironique quand on y pense ; nous suscitons tous les deux les regards des autres. Nous ne nous fondons pas dans la masse et, inévitablement, on nous dévisage à notre passage. »

C'était vrai. Ça nous faisait un autre point en commun. Pas très joyeux, mais c'en était un qui lui permettait de comprendre à quel point il est pénible parfois de vivre en société.

« Bon, eh bien, pour passer inaperçu, c'est raté ! » plaisantai-je. « Tout le monde va se retourner à notre passage !

-Je m'en fiche de ce que les autres pensent. Et si ça peut t'éviter des ennuis que les gens me dévisagent moi plutôt que toi, alors tant mieux. »

J'eus un sourire béat, touché qu'elle veuille me protéger à sa manière.

Puis, elle enchaîna : « Il n'est jamais venu à l'idée de ta famille de visiter les pays sauvages et vierges, là où se trouvent des tribus indigènes du genre… des cannibales ? »

J'éclatai d'un rire franc qui fit déguerpir tous les rongeurs et les oiseaux des environs.

« Je vois où tu veux en venir !

-Ben quoi ? Vous seriez heureux parmi eux. Vous pourriez vous nourrir d'humains sans regret puisque c'est la coutume !

-Tu es absurde.

-Non, je cherche un moyen de te rendre la vie plus… satisfaisante. Si j'étais végétarienne au sens humain du terme, je serais malheureuse de me contenter de tofu pour l'éternité. »

Je lui ébouriffai les cheveux.

_Je ne suis pas malheureux puisque je t'ai._

Je savais que ce n'était pas une proposition sérieuse, mais je pris tout de même la peine de la prévenir : « Les tribus cannibales sont exclues du voyage. »

Elle haussa les épaules.

« Comme tu veux. De toute façon, nous avons le temps de songer aux destinations. Il faut d'abord que tu accomplisses l'exploit de convaincre mon père de me laisser partir.

-J'en fais mon affaire.

-Et ta famille, elle ? Verra-t-elle d'un bon œil ce voyage ?

-Pourquoi ce ne serait pas le cas ?

-Ben… Je suis humaine. Ils ne craignent pas que tu… ?

-Que je perde le contrôle, seul avec toi pendant trois mois ? Non. Ils me font confiance. »

Je réalisai à cet instant que j'avais aussi confiance en moi. Ce voyage aurait dû m'inquiéter, pourtant ce ne fut pas le cas. J'étais devenu fort. Je pouvais supporter sans mal la proximité de ce parfum envoûtant. Et pour me le prouver, je déverrouillai mon odorat et aspirai une grande goulée d'air.

Les flammes léchèrent ma gorge pendant un millième de seconde pour ensuite s'éteindre et laisser place à une douce allégresse. Elle avait une odeur de nirvana!

« Je te fais confiance aussi. » me confia-t-elle.

« Merci. » dis-je, touché une fois de plus.

Une petit voix perfide me chuchota dans ma tête: «_Et si elle se blessait au cours de ce voyage? Une seule petite plaie bénigne et tout tournera au drame._»

Je ne me laissai pas démonter très longtemps. N'étais-je pas la bulle protectrice de Bella? Je m'arrangerais donc pour lui éviter les accidents, même les plus banals.

Les mots "voyage en duo" flottèrent dans mon esprit longtemps après cette conversation. Je mesurai pleinement l'ampleur de mon idée.

Un duo. Pendant trois mois. Seul avec ma lune.

Vampire et humaine sillonnant le monde. Lion et agneau sur la même route.

Je fus sur un petit nuage durant quelques temps, jusqu'au jour où une troisième bonne chose prit fin dans mon existence. Jamais deux sans trois, disait-on.

Mais cette troisième chose était loin d'être anodine comme les deux autres. Cette fin imminente allait sonner le glas de mon petit bonheur personnel. J'étais cependant trop heureux, trop naïf, trop peu méfiant, trop peu sur mes gardes pour l'anticiper.

Ce jour-là, tous les miens, y compris Bella, s'étaient réunis pour jouer au baseball.

D'un œil extérieur, une famille qui joue au baseball dans un champ, il n'y a rien d'extraordinaire là-dedans.

Quant à une famille de vampires qui joue au baseball dans un champ, c'est plutôt particulier.

Mais une humaine aveugle capable de suivre un match de baseball joué par une famille de vampires, ça, c'est plus qu'étonnant. C'est carrément incroyable.

Et pourtant, c'était bien ce qui était en train de se produire, un certain samedi orageux. Alice avait prédit une tempête de tous les diables s'abattant sur Forks ; le temps idéal pour jouer. Les occasions de pouvoir nous amuser sans attirer l'attention étaient si rares que nous avions tous voulu participer.

Bella était chez moi au moment où Alice avait eu une vision du mauvais temps à venir.

« Je ne savais pas que les vampires jouaient au baseball !

-Eh oui ! » s'égaya Alice. « Nous ne jouons pas souvent parce que nous avons besoin du tonnerre.

-Ah bon ?

-Tu comprendrais si tu venais. Tu l'emmènes avec nous, hein Edward ? » s'était enquis ma sœur.

Bien que la perspective de jouer me tentait, j'avais décidé de refuser par égard à mon invitée. Pour Bella, ce ne serait pas du tout amusant. J'aurais voulu qu'elle fût en mesure de regarder le phénomène, mais c'était impossible.

« Allez-y. Je reste ici avec Bella. »

Alice avait voulu protester, puis sembla comprendre d'elle-même la raison de mon refus. Elle eut une mine désappointée et navrée en considérant les yeux tranquilles et inanimés de ma compagne.

Bella, quant à elle, avait posé ses mains sur ses hanches.

« Tu plaisantes ? Je voudrais bien assister à ça. »

Alice et moi étions décontenancés.

« Mais… Tu…

-Je ne vois rien. » Elle avait haussé les épaules, comme si c'était un détail complètement superflu. « Et alors ? Je suis la fille de Charlie Swan, un partisan de baseball qui préférerait rendre son badge plutôt que de manquer un match à la télé. Et je suis la belle-fille de Phil Dwyer; un joueur des ligues mineurs. Alors, croyez-vous vraiment que j'ai échappé à la frénésie du sport pour un détail aussi insignifiant que ma cécité ? Mon père me traînait tous les étés au stade et jouait les commentateurs sportifs. Alors, tout ce qu'il me faut, c'est un bon samaritain pour me décrire ce qui se passe. »

Alice avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur.

« Esmé va se contenter d'arbitrer. Elle se fera un plaisir de tout décrire.

-Super ! »

Au début, c'était bien ce qui s'était produit. Ma mère avait tout décrit : nos positions et la distance (anormale pour les humains) entre chaque buts. Elle lui disait qui était au bâton, qui attrapait la balle, qui courait, qui glissait, qui lançait. Bella ne loupa aucun détail. Puis, peu à peu, Bella n'eut plus besoin de ma mère pour savoir qui frappait, qui courait et qui lançait. Elle avait enregistré dans sa tête chaque mouvement auditif que nous effectuions. Son ouïe plus aiguisée que la moyenne humaine lui avait permis d'analyser nos pas, la manière que nous frappions et lancions et elle était parvenue toute seule à deviner qui faisait quoi.

« Ah, ce lancé de fusée, ce doit être Jasper... Mh, ce pas de course agressif, c'est sûrement Edward. Il a atteint le deuxième but de justesse... Et ce cri de gorille furieux, ce doit être Emmett qui n'a pas attrapé la balle à temps pour l'éliminer... Ce frappé vif, c'est Rosalie. Ouh là, la balle doit avoir été catapultée à des kilomètres ! »

Peu importe où je me trouvais sur le terrain, j'entendais Bella et je ne cessais de m'ébahir devant la justesse de ses suppositions. J'aurais déjà été étonné qu'elle parvienne à suivre un match de joueurs humains, mais là, elle me renversait complètement. Après tout, nous étions des vampires rapides et discrets dans nos mouvements!

Ce fut bientôt mon tour d'aller au bâton. Emmett comptait m'envoyer une de ses balles cassantes feintée sur ma droite. Je fis semblant de ne pas voir son jeu dans sa tête et j'adoptai la position requise pour parer le coup. Et soudain, parce qu'elle était si claire et si inattendue, une vision de ma sœur me frappa comme un fouet claquant mon propre esprit. Je ratai la balle –pour le grand plaisir d'Emmett- mais je n'en avais cure. Je me tournai immédiatement vers Alice. Pétrifiée, elle laissait la vision se dérouler devant ses yeux écarquillés.

Les trois nomades. À peine à 30 km de notre position. Ils arrivaient.

« Oh, non… » échappa Alice dans un hoquet de frayeur.

J'aurais été frappé à la tête de la balle d'Emmett que je ne m'aurais pas senti plus sonné.

Alice riva son regard au mien. « Je suis tellement désolée ! Je ne l'ai pas vu ! _J'étais certaine qu'ils continueraient vers le Nord ! Ils avaient décidé de ne plus venir ; ils nous trouvaient trop nombreux. Ils préféraient nous éviter, ils ne savaient pas comment créer un contact. Ils viennent de nous entendre jouer et ils ont changé d'avis. Ils croient qu'il n'y a rien de tel qu'un match amical pour faire connaissance._ »

Les trois nomades… Je les avais totalement oublié. J'avais négligé leur arrivée probable.

Toutes mes craintes se concrétisaient. Toutes mes inquiétudes recluses dans un coin de ma conscience reprirent le dessus. Toute l'insouciance dont j'avais fait preuve ces dernières semaines disparut et un vieux sentiment terrible d'anxiété revint s'installer en moi. Les milles raisons valables de ne pas fréquenter Bella de trop près, ignorées savamment depuis quelques temps, réapparurent et tourbillonnèrent dans ma tête, me sermonnant sur ma distraction et mon imprudence.

Puis, je me défigeai. Je laisserais la culpabilité faire son œuvre plus tard. Pour le moment, il fallait agir.

Je fus près de Bella en une seconde. Elle avait entendu la réaction horrifiée d'Alice et devina que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Jasper n'avait pas raté notre échange muet et il se précipita vers Alice. « Qu'as-tu vu ?

-Ils arrivent » dit-elle, penaude. « Les nomades, ils sont là. »

La tension au sein du groupe monta d'un cran. Toute ma famille se rassembla en cercle autour de moi. Bella eut du mal à avaler sa salive.

Carlisle prit les choses en main avec ce calme confinant à l'autorité.

«Combien de temps avons-nous ?

-Cinq minutes. »

Il me regarda.

« Tu dois l'emmener loin d'ici. Crois-tu pouvoir y parvenir ?

-Non. Pas si je la porte… Et puis, la dernière chose souhaitable c'est qu'ils flairent son odeur et la prennent en chasse. »

Emmett se fit craquer les doigts.

« Qu'ils viennent donc. Ils sont trois et nous sommes sept. Je suis toujours partant pour une bonne bagarre.»

Mon père secoua la tête.

« Ne déclenchons pas les hostilités. Que veulent-ils exactement Alice ?

-Jouer.

-Alors, ne les décevons pas. Continuons la partie. Edward, Emmett, Jasper, restez près de Bella. Par où arriveront-ils ?

-Du nord, dans les fourrées.

-Bien. Ils auront le vent dans le dos. Son odeur ne sera pas à leur portée. Avec de la chance, ils la prendront pour une des nôtres. Dispersez-vous.»

Tout le monde obéit dans le calme, mais leur réaction mentale dénonçait leur anxiété.

« _De la chance ? Ha ! Il faudrait un miracle plutôt._

_-Je la sens jusqu'à l'autre bout de la prairie, vent dans le dos ou pas._

_-Ma pauvre chérie…_

_-Ils veulent jouer hein ? Je vais leur en faire voir de toutes les couleurs._

_-C'est ma faute. Tout est de ma faute. J'aurais dû prévoir, j'aurais dû savoir…_ »

Je les mis en sourdine. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de les entendre s'inquiéter. Ça ne faisait que multiplier ma propre angoisse.

Je me tournai vers Bella. Elle avait croisé ses bras et se frottaient les épaules de ses mains pour s'empêcher de frissonner alors que le froid n'avait rien à voir avec sa chair de poule.

Je repensai à son idée absurde de faire ami-ami avec des non-végétariens. Elle était effrayée en ce moment, mais elle était bien capable de marcher sur sa peur et de leur tendre une main amicale pour faire connaissance. Quoique… la tension familiale lui était contagieuse et Bella comprenait peut-être enfin que sympathiser avec des vampires étrangers n'était pas une chose souhaitable si elle tenait à survivre.

J'usai d'un ton détendu et plein de douceur bien que je sus que je ne la leurrerais pas si facilement sur la gravité de la situation.

« Ne bouge pas. Reste près de moi, d'accord ? »

J'aurais voulu lui promettre que tout irait bien, mais c'aurait été un mensonge éhonté.

Sans un mot, elle acquiesça, le teint livide. Je savais qu'elle se concentrait pour rester calme et je la trouvai courageuse. Mais jusqu'à quel degré pouvait-elle supporter une situation pareille ? J'aurais tellement voulu lui épargner ça. J'aurais tellement voulu la prendre dans mes bras et partir dans une course éperdue jusqu'à l'autre bout du monde… mais l'immobilité était le seul moyen de ne pas laisser traîner son odeur dans la prairie.

Les minutes qui suivirent furent insoutenables. Non seulement ce face à face imminent me rendait malade d'inquiétude, mais mon esprit masochiste s'inquiétait aussi des conséquences qui en découleraient même si rien de fâcheux ne se produisait. Si tout se terminait bien, si cette rencontre se déroulait sans anicroche, comment Bella allait réagir ? Elle prenait conscience en ce moment même que fréquenter ma famille signifiait s'exposer indirectement à de possibles rencontres importunes avec d'autres gens de notre espèce. Alors, au terme de cette rencontre, en conclurait-elle qu'il valait mieux ne plus se voir ? Qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'elle retourne à sa petite vie tranquille de lycéenne, loin de créatures mythiques et dangereuses ?

Je m'admonestai en silence. Ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir ce genre de craintes alors que j'ignorais encore comment ce face à face allait se terminer. Je me forçai à me détendre. Je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que de patienter. Je me plaçai devant Bella et mes frères en firent autant.

La partie continua, sans grand enthousiasme. Je rouvris ma seconde écoute qui allait être un outil essentiel pour connaître les intentions cachées du trio. J'entendis les trois esprits se rapprocher et, pour l'instant, l'état général de leurs pensées se résumait à la curiosité mélangée à la méfiance. Pendant qu'ils jouaient, je perçus aussi toutes les pensées inconscientes de ma famille. Ils étaient tous soucieux. Ce n'était pas la première fois que des étrangers cherchaient à nous contacter, mais jamais une humaine n'avait été au milieu des nôtres auparavant.

Rosalie, en plus de l'inquiétude, bouillonnait de rage. « _Ça finira mal tout ça. Elle nous met tous en danger. Voilà ce que ça donne quand on mêle une humaine à des vampires. Ça ne peut que mal tourner._»

J'espérai qu'elle avait tort.

Ils arrivèrent. Trois silhouettes à demi accroupies, prêtes à s'enfuir au moindre doute.

La partie cessa et tout le monde se rassembla en ligne, formant un rang presque militaire, Carlisle au milieu, légèrement en avant pour montrer sa position hiérarchique. Moi je restai derrière le rang, Bella à mes côtés.

Jasper s'empara du bâton de baseball et se frappa la paume avec l'extrémité, comme un tic nerveux. Je crus pendant un instant qu'il cherchait distraitement à occuper ses mains jusqu'à ce que je comprenne qu'il cadençait ses petites tapes au même rythme que le cœur débattant de Bella. Tactique de camouflage pour tromper le trio. Bravo, Jasper.

Les trois nomades ne cessèrent pas d'avancer, mais notre clan nombreux les impressionna. Ils n'en avaient jamais vu un aussi vaste. Ils notèrent notre position prudente, aux aguets, telle une meute irritée que des étrangers pénètrent leur territoire. Notre apparence civilisée les surprit également. Nous leur paraissions presque humains.

Ça, c'était leur avis commun. Mais chacun vivait cette approche d'une manière différente.

À mesure qu'ils s'approchaient, j'isolai et sondai chacun de leur esprit. Celui du centre était le plus curieux et affable. Il me parut le plus faible aussi, du genre à se ranger au camp le plus fort et à rester sous son aile jusqu'à ce qu'il en trouve un autre où il se sentirait plus en sécurité. Un parasite autrement dit. Un caméléon qui adoptait et calquait l'esprit général d'un groupe si ce dernier pouvait lui apporter ce qu'il cherchait. Il se mettait légèrement en avant des deux autres, mais je fus certain qu'il n'était pas le meneur. On l'avait mis devant parce que c'était le plus courtois et posé de la bande pour parlementer. Une sorte de porte-parole. Son rôle au sein du groupe était celui d'intermédiaire, point, et on le gardait dans ce clan probablement que pour remplir cette fonction somme toute très utile dans un univers de vampires nomades.

La femelle avançait, sur ses gardes. Elle nous toisa tous un par un, détectant immédiatement les combattants du clan et les moins puissants. Dans le monde sauvage des vampires, c'était un réflexe de survie de repérer les plus forts afin de les éviter si jamais une rencontre dégénérait en affrontement. Alice et Esmé lui parurent les plus faibles de la bande. Emmett, Jasper et moi fûmes catalogués en tant que chiens de gardes. Elle hésita à se prononcer sur Carlisle. Un chef devait se montrer dur et autoritaire et elle ne vit de lui qu'une allure policée et sympathique, ce qui était en totale contradiction avec l'attitude habituelle d'un chef de clan ordinaire. Elle ne s'en méfia que davantage. C'était louche. Mon père était réellement prêt à se montrer aimable, mais selon elle ce n'était qu'une ruse pour que les siens baissent trop facilement leur garde.

Elle nota nos yeux dorés et fut intriguée. « _Mais de quoi se nourrissent-ils ?_ »

Apparemment, l'idée de se nourrir d'animaux ne leur avait même pas effleuré l'esprit. Elle remarqua aussi que je cachais légèrement Bella et ses yeux perçants l'étudièrent attentivement. Je retins mon souffle. Elle interpréta son regard perdu dans le vide pour de l'indifférence et de l'ennui, ce qui me rassura un peu. Leur couleur marron sombre fut associée à un début de soif, pas à une pigmentation humaine. Je ne fus que plus rassuré par cette fausse impression.

Je ne m'occupai pas longtemps de la femelle même si elle me parut de loin la plus hostile du trio, car le deuxième mâle fut celui qui retint toute mon attention de par le flot de pensées étrangement condensées que regorgeait son esprit. Des pensées que je fus incapable de dissocier. C'était des images compactes, des pensées inconscientes assemblées de façon désordonnée et chaotique. Elles me rappelèrent une toile de fond d'un tableau, sombre, opaque. D'autres pensées glissèrent sur cette toile, en surface. Je voulais découvrir le fond du tableau, mais je devrais gratter et fouiller plus longtemps. Pour le moment, je me concentrai sur les pensées de surface, celles qui m'étaient plus facilement saisissables. Elles ne contenaient que du mépris. Du trio, c'était celui qui savait le mieux jouer la comédie. Il se montrait décontracté alors qu'en fait il n'avait pas du tout envie d'être là.

Ils s'immobilisèrent devant nous, à une distance prudente et le porte-parole prit les devants.

« Nous avons cru percevoir un match en cours. Je m'appelle Laurent. Je vous présente Victoria et James. »

Français. Mordu au 17e siècle, analysai-je d'après son accent.

Mon père se montra sincèrement avenant.

« Carlisle. Voici ma famille, Emmett et Jasper, Rosalie, Esmé et Alice, Edward et Bella. » Il nous désigna tous d'un vaste geste du bras.

Laurent nous gratifia d'un sourire que je jugeai honnête.

« Vous comptez rester longtemps dans la région ? » s'enquit poliment mon père.

« En fait, nous allons dans le Nord, mais nous étions curieux de voir qui habitait les environs. Nous n'avons rencontré personne depuis si longtemps.

-Je n'en doute pas. Le coin est d'ordinaire désert, mis à part nous et les visiteurs occasionnels tels que vous.

-Où se situe votre terrain de chasse ?

-Du massif de l'Olympus à la chaîne côtière.»

Ils ne comprirent pas que mon père faisait allusion à un terrain de chasse animal et non humain.

« Nous gardons une résidence permanente alentour. Il existe une autre colonie semblable à la nôtre près de Denali. » se crut-il obligé de préciser.

Stupeur émana du trio.

« _Pas possible. Une résidence ? Ils vivent parmi les humains ? _

_-Un groupe si nombreux qui stagne au même endroit ? Il y a tellement peu d'habitants ici ; ils vont vite épuiser les stocks d'hémoglobine ! _»

« Permanente ? Comment y arrivez-vous ? » demanda Laurent, posant la question au nom de son trio.

« Pourquoi ne pas nous accompagner à la maison pour en discuter confortablement ? C'est une longue histoire. »

Je trouvai Carlisle beaucoup trop aimable et accueillant. Lui, il était toujours prêt à échanger avec les étrangers, apprendre d'eux et leur apprendre aussi de lui, de son mode de vie. Je vis clair en lui ; il voulait essayer de les initier au végétarisme ou, du moins, tenter de leur expliquer son point de vue. Je savais qu'il échouerait, mais Carlisle ne perdait jamais espoir et il aimait croire que sa philosophie serait entendue, comprise et retransmise à d'autres des nôtres, petit à petit.

Laurent fut le seul des trois intéressé par la proposition. Les deux autres étaient curieux de savoir comment nous faisions pour vivre au même endroit si longtemps, mais l'idée de se faire expliquer la chose chez nous, en terrain non-neutre, en position d'infériorité, ne leur plaisait pas du tout.

« Voilà qui est très alléchant et aimable. » dit Laurent. « Nous sommes en chasse depuis l'Ontario et nous n'avons guère eu le temps de faire un brin de toilette. »

Il montra leur tenue poussiéreuse et trouée.

Carlisle saisit la perche que Laurent lui avait involontairement tendu pour aborder un sujet qui devait être clarifié au plus vite.

« Ne le prenez pas mal s'il vous plaît, mais nous apprécierons que vous vous reteniez d'opérer dans les parages immédiats. Nous devons éviter d'attirer les soupçons, vous comprenez.

-Naturellement. Il n'est pas question d'empiéter sur votre territoire. Nous avons mangé juste après Seattle, de toute façon. »

Le tressaillement de Bella ne m'échappa pas et j'espérai avoir été le seul à le remarquer.

« Avant de vous accompagner, ça vous dirait de jouer une partie ? » enchaîna Laurent.

Je vis le plan de Carlisle se formuler dans sa tête et je ne pouvais pas être plus d'accord. Il fallait les occuper pendant qu'on filerait.

« Deux des nôtres étaient sur le point de partir. Vous pourrez les remplacer. »

Laurent fut le seul qui avait vraiment envie de jouer. Les autres n'étaient plus vraiment d'humeur. Jouer était un moyen efficace pour créer un contact favorable et comme Carlisle leur avait déjà offert l'hospitalité, ils ne voyaient plus l'utilité d'une partie amicale.

«…_Tsst… Laurent nous fait perdre notre temps. _» s'irrita la femelle.

« _C'est comme ça qu'ils s'amusent ici ? Baseball… Un jeu humain complètement obsolète et sans intérêt._ » Ledit James eut un sourire mauvais. « _Un vrai bon divertissement, c'est forcément sanglant. _»

Le tableau de fond se fit brutalement très clair à ses dernières pensées. Un tableau toujours sombre, mais cette fois je devinai les ombres et pus mettre un nom sur les ténèbres. Je cernai immédiatement la nature de ce James.

Un traqueur.

Les pensées compactes et diffuses du tableau étaient en réalité des centaines de petits films collés les uns aux autres; des souvenirs de ses meilleures chasses. Des films où ses victimes étaient les personnages principaux. Toutes des projections différentes avec cependant la même fin funeste. Ces films flottaient dans sa conscience. Il se les repassait sans cesse, s'en délectant, et il guettait la moindre occasion d'ajouter un film de plus, d'ajouter un coup de pinceau noir à cette toile de fond qui formait cet être abject. Cette toile, c'était sa vie, sa raison d'être, le moteur de son existence.

Horrifié, scandalisé, angoissé, je me perdis dans ce tableau lugubre et fus témoin de ses plus sombres méfaits. Jamais je n'avais été spectateur d'autant de laideur sadique. Ce type se nourrissait de la peur des autres. Il éprouvait plus de plaisir à chasser qu'à étancher sa soif. Le monstre en moi n'était qu'un chaton inoffensif comparé à un tel individu.

Tout à coup, je sentis des vibrations au creux de ma paume. Qu'était-ce ?

Je m'arrachai à l'horrible tableau et replongeai dans la réalité palpable. Je vis alors mes doigts enroulés au poignet de Bella. C'était son pouls qui battait contre ma paume. Comment ce poignet était arrivé dans ma main ?

Bêtement, je compris que j'étais trop concentré à analyser l'esprit de ce James pour me rendre compte que mon propre cerveau donnait des ordres à ma main. Je l'avais attiré à moi sans m'en rendre compte, contrôlé par le désir inconscient de la préserver de ce tableau noir qui se dressait devant nous. Bella se laissa faire, consentante même si elle ignorait la raison de ce geste.

Les autres échangeaient des banalités sur la division des équipes pour la prochaine partie.

« _Vas-y, Edward. On te couvre. _» me dit Alice.

Jasper s'occupa de maintenir une ambiance joviale et sereine sur tout le groupe. Mine de rien, Alice et Emmett se mirent devant moi tandis que j'entraînais Bella vers la forêt. Nous devions regagner la Jeep à un rythme nonchalant qui ne donnait pas l'impression que nous voulions fuir à tout prix cet endroit, sinon il était certain que notre attitude éveillerait des soupçons. Mon bras autour de ses épaules, Bella et moi marchâmes à une allure humaine. Nous étions presque arrivés aux arbres quand d'autres pensées de ce James jaillirent.

« _Elle me dit quelque chose celle-là._ »

Un réflexe me poussa à me mettre dans sa tête pour voir avec ses yeux de qui il parlait. Il regardait mon père s'entretenir avec Laurent, mais un infime coup d'œil à Alice me permit de savoir que ma sœur était l'objet de toute son attention.

« _Ce Carlisle a dit qu'elle s'appelait Alice… Ce pourrait-il que… ?_ »

Un film précis de l'ignoble toile de fond ressortit en avant-plan dans son esprit. Une traque. Alice la proie, lui le prédateur. Oh bon sang ! Il avait connu Alice du temps de son vivant !

James n'en revenait pas non plus. « _La petite Alice de l'asile ! Oui, c'est bien elle ! _»

L'asile ? Je cherchai plus de précisions dans son souvenir et ce que je découvris me déconcerta.

« _Dommage qu'elle ne soit plus humaine. _» pensa-t-il, déçu.

Je m'arrêtai et me retournai subitement vers ma sœur. Alice ne réagissait pas. Elle ne le reconnaissait pas de son côté. Aucun souvenir de lui.

Plus tard, quand l'occasion se présenterait, je lui ferais part de cette découverte.

Hélas, mon comportement n'avait pas été discret. James me toisa, soupçonneux.

« _Il nous a regardé alternativement au moment où je pensais à elle. Curieux… M'entendrais-tu, par hasard, jeune Edward ? _»

Je feignis l'ignorance et tâchai de me montrer indifférent. Je repris ma marche, aux côtés d'une Bella questionneuse. Elle ne me demanda pas pourquoi on s'était arrêté, toutefois.

Ma brève halte fut cependant fatale. Jamais je ne n'aurais dû faire une pause, même pour une seconde. Cette seconde aurait été utile pour éviter la soudaine bourrasque de vent qui s'engouffra dans la chevelure de ma compagne. Pestant contre mère nature, je ne pus rien faire contre le courant d'air qui se dirigea droit sur James.

Ses pupilles bordeaux devinrent instantanément noires de désir, ses narines frétillèrent.

Une raideur s'empara de toute ma famille. La bourrasque ne les avait pas épargné non plus et ils comprirent que la situation s'était envenimée de façon dramatique. Victoria et Laurent, bien que non traqueurs, s'étonnèrent de découvrir une humaine parmi nous. Une humaine vivante surtout.

Je ne me préoccupai pas de leur réaction, car c'était celle de James qui était la plus à craindre.

« _Une humaine !_ » Il analysa l'odeur, comme seul un traqueur pouvait le faire. « _Et vierge en plus ! Fraîche, florale, divine, un parfum d'innocence et de pureté ; le plus succulent des arômes. Une chair tendre, jeune, délicate. Mmmhh, tout un réseau de veines juteuses, d'artères savoureuses, plein de vigueur juvénile. Elle doit être délectable. Comment se fait-il qu'ils ne l'aient pas déjà achevé ? C'est un paradis sur terre cette fille ! _»

« Tu as amené un casse-croûte ? » dit-il à voix haute.

À ce moment, ce ne furent pas mes craintes qui prirent vie, ce furent mes pires cauchemars. Et comme si les cieux voulaient en battre la mesure, un roulement de tonnerre sinistre et sentencieux gronda dans la prairie.

L'eau –et le venin- à la bouche, James bondit dans notre direction.

« _S'ils ne veulent pas en profiter, moi je ne me priverai pas ! _»

L'instinct animal et protecteur se mélangèrent en moi. Je bondis à mon tour et me plantai devant lui. Les genoux pliés, les bras tendus et les mains ouvertes telles des serres, je me tins prêt à riposter , bouclier mi-homme mi-animal. Je montrai les dents et un grondement sauvage monta de ma gorge.

Il répondit de la même façon, hérissé que je lui fasse obstacle. Je claquai des dents et nos yeux fauves ne se quittèrent plus.

J'eus conscience que Bella était secouée de violents tremblements derrière moi. James le nota aussi, car il eut un rictus sadique durant un millième de seconde ; la peur de l'humaine le divertit énormément, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer la férocité bestiale qui s'emparait de moi.

Un affront silencieux s'ensuivit.

« _Tiens, tiens… Tu ne la veux que pour toi ? Tu ne veux pas partager ?_ » pensa-t-il.

Je lâchai un rugissement en guise de réponse et ma réaction le convainquit pour de bon que j'avais un don pour lire les pensées.

Il m'étudia attentivement et en arriva à une conclusion qui l'horripila. « _Ah, je comprends tout, maintenant ! Ce n'est pas ton casse-croûte ! C'est ta petite chose fragile et vulnérable. À force de vous comporter en humain, on s'attache à ces petites bêtes, je suppose. Dommage pour toi, jeune Edward, parce que je la veux cette humaine. _»

Il chercha à me doubler d'un pas chassé, mais je le contrai aussitôt.

Je fus bientôt secondé par tous les miens ; une véritable muraille entourant Bella. Celle-ci n'avait pas bougé de sa position, néanmoins frissonnante de la tête aux pieds. Même sans voir, je savais qu'elle avait saisi ce qui était en train de se produire.

Pour soutenir son partenaire, Victoria se posta à ses côtés, épiant tous nos mouvements, cambrée tel un félin.

Laurent se tint sur le qui-vive, partagé entre l'étonnement et l'appréhension. Carlisle le jaugea, abandonnant son ton hospitalier pour la rigueur et l'autorité.

« Elle est avec nous.

-Mais c'est une humaine ! » s'exclama Laurent, secoué.

« Oui. »

Il regarda la silhouette derrière moi, incrédule. Il ne comprenait rien à notre famille et notre relation avec un repas sur deux pattes. Mais il se douta que s'il ne tentait pas de désamorcer l'hostilité ambiante, son clan se mesurerait bientôt à sept vampires. Un combat inégal voué à l'échec.

«J'ai l'impression que nous avons beaucoup à apprendre les uns des autres.

-En effet. » dit mon père, toujours aussi sec.

« Il vaut mieux que nous partions et que nous poursuivions notre route, je crois. James ? »

Le concerné échangea un regard avec Victoria. Ils ne se dirent rien. La communication muette n'en fut pas moins éloquente ; ils se retiraient maintenant, mais ils n'en resteraient pas là. Ils ne partiraient pas de sitôt de la région.

James recula et abandonna sa position combative sans se départir de son sourire exécrable. Je vis en lui ses intentions. Elles me choquèrent et m'enragèrent.

« _Alice est mon seul échec et je ne compte pas échouer cette fois-ci. Elle aussi, à l'époque, avait un protecteur, exactement comme toi. Toutefois, il avait plus de cran. Il l'a transformé pour la sauver et l'a caché, ce qui ne l'a pas épargné, lui, pour autant. Le tuer me fut une maigre consolation. Mais le hasard fait bien les choses. La même histoire se répète aujourd'hui. Par contre, tu n'as pas autant de __cran. Tu ne la transformeras pas, hein ? Tant mieux. Ça m'arrange. C'est beaucoup plus amusant ainsi. _»

Il m'avait bien cerné. Il savait exactement comment s'y prendre pour me provoquer, m'affoler, me mettre en état d'alerte. C'était ce qu'il voulait ; que je lui fasse obstacle, que je lui donne du fil à retordre pour pimenter la partie. Et ça marcherait à merveille.

« _Je patienterai. J'ai tout mon temps. Tu finiras par baisser ta garde, tôt ou tard. On va bien s'amuser tous les deux, tu verras._ »

La traque et faire du mal aux proches de la proie procuraient des sentiments analogues à ceux de la satisfaction de la soif. La jouissance était plus puissante quand torture et abreuvage étaient combinés.

Je restai pendu à cet esprit, tétanisé d'horreur. Ce fut mon père qui me fit décrocher.

« _Emmène-là tout de suite à la maison, Edward. Nous allons rester pour nous assurer qu'ils ne vous suivent pas._ »

Dans un état second, je repris Bella par les épaules et me dirigeai vers la forêt. Je notai vaguement que Emmett et Alice me suivaient. Aussitôt à couvert, j'attrapai Bella, la montai sur mon dos sans ménagement et je fendis le vent. Les pensées de James étaient toujours criantes dans ma tête.

« _Je l'aurai. Je te jures que je l'aurai. Merci, jeune Edward, ça fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de m'amuser comme ça. _»

Je fulminai et cela rendit ma course plus enragée. Je savais que Alice et Emmett me suivaient de près, mais ils eurent du mal à maintenir mon rythme.

J'arrivai en moins de deux à la Jeep dans laquelle nous avions parcouru une bonne partie du chemin. Je pris Bella et l'attachai au banc passager tandis que mon frère et ma sœur se glissaient sans bruit sur le siège arrière.

« Je sais ce que tu veux faire. Ne précipitons rien, Edward. Réfléchissons. »

J'ignorai Alice et je m'installai au volant. En moins de deux, je fus sur la nationale. Il n'était pas question d'obéir à Carlisle et l'emmener à la maison. Nous devions fuir. Très loin. C'était le seul moyen. Je la mettrais à l'abri. Je camouflerais son odeur. Je m'arrangerais pour qu'elle soit indépistable et après je devancerais le traqueur. J'irais à sa rencontre et je l'annihilerais. Je n'avais pas d'autre issue, aucun autre choix. Il ne renoncerait jamais. Tant et aussi longtemps que Bella ne ferait pas partie de ce tableau lugubre, trophée mémoriel parmi d'autres trophées mémoriels, il ne lâcherait jamais prise.

« Hey, frérot, pourquoi tu paniques ? Ils vont s'en aller. On est plus nombreux qu'eux. Ils n'oseront pas se mesurer à nous.

-Tu ne comprends rien ! » hurlai-je. « J'ai lu en lui comme dans un livre ouvert ! C'est un traqueur ! »

Le mot résonna dans l'habitacle telle une sentence irrévocable et sans pitié. Emmett se figea. Le mot à lui seul expliquait tout. Il comprit alors que j'avais toutes les raisons du monde de m'affoler.

« Bon, ok. Peu importe ce que tu comptes faire, je te quitte pas d'une semelle.

-Moi non plus. Je n'ai pas su prévenir leur arrivée alors la moindre des choses c'est que je te soutienne. Mais laisse-nous t'aider. Nous sommes tous concernés, tu sais. Ne fais rien seul, de ton côté. Attendons de voir ce qui se passe. »

Attendre ! Nous n'avions pas le temps d'attendre !

C'était ce que nous avions fait ces dernières semaines, attendre qu'ils passent leur chemin ou qu'ils viennent nous rencontrer. L'attente, la stagnation et l'immobilité n'avaient mené qu'à une chose ; la perte de notre vigilance. Et voilà où nous en étions en ce moment ; nous payions pour notre mégarde.

Je m'étais montré négligeant et insouciant parce que je me croyais invincible avec ma famille. Je pensais que Bella était inatteignable avec nous comme rempart de sécurité. Nous étions le clan le plus nombreux et le plus solide de toute l'Amérique du Nord. Personne n'oserait nous défier.

C'était sans compter sur l'esprit d'un traqueur extrêmement tenace, habile, vicieux et rusé.

Le silence emplit de nouveau la Jeep. Je roulai, la pédale au plancher, calculant rapidement les démarches à suivre, ignorant les pensées de ma sœur qui me conjuraient de ne pas me précipiter.

_Partir. Il faut rouler jusqu'à l'aéroport. Zut, nous n'avons aucun papier. Tant pis. Nous n'avons pas le temps de nous arrêter pour les prendre ; il va s'y mettre dès ce soir. Pour l'instant, il faut le semer. Je dois rouler vers le Sud, là où il y a du soleil. Il ne pourra pas nous suivre en courant durant la journée. Il lui faudra se procurer un véhicule pour se cacher. Le temps qu'il y parvienne, j'aurai pris assez d'avance pour le semer. Je roulerai toute la nuit jusqu'au Mexique. Je passerai la frontière clandestinement par les petites routes de campagne à peine surveillées. Ensuite, on se planque dans un hôtel. Je demanderai à Carlisle qu'il m'envoie le nécessaire pour partir en avion en toute légalité. Ça tombe bien que Alice et Emmett soient déjà là. Je mettrai Alice et Bella dans le premier avion vers… n'importe où hors du continent, et moi et Emmett allons gentiment attendre le traqueur pour le supprimer._

Voilà. C'était le plan idéal. Il marcherait. Il le fallait.

J'eus du mal à rouler sans que mon pied défonce le plancher et sans que mes mains crispées ne tordent le volant en un 8 difforme.

J'étais tellement concentré sur la route que je trouvais trop courte, sur le paysage qui ne défilait pas assez rapidement vu l'urgence, que je ne sentis pas tout de suite les doigts sur mon bras. Ce fut sa voix qui me décrocha de ma transe cogitative.

« Edward… »

Un murmure empli de frayeur.

Je détournai la tête en direction de la passagère à côté de moi et je décélérai sans m'en rendre compte.

Blême, Bella tremblait de la tête au pied, les yeux sur la route qu'elle ne voyait pas. Elle était au bord de la panique, perdue.

« Explique-moi. S'il te plait. » dit-elle, la voix chevrotante.

Quel sombre crétin j'étais. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Je l'avais balancé dans la Jeep sans un mot d'explication, presque malmenée. À cet instant, ce n'était certainement pas ces trois nomades qui la terrifiaient. C'était moi et mon attitude déchaînée. J'organisais sa fuite alors qu'elle ne savait même pas ce qu'elle devait fuir.

« Ce James, c'est un traqueur. » dis-je, rapidement. J'eus du mal à maintenir un ton dépourvu de fureur. «Chasser est sa passion, son obsession. Il t'a voulu non seulement parce que tu sentais si bon, mais aussi à cause de moi. Ma réaction l'a excité. Je lui ai donné un extraordinaire défi à relever. Sa vie est entièrement dévouée à la traque. Il n'en attend que des défis. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point il jubile en ce moment de nous avoir tous les sept comme obstacle. Nous ne l'intimidons pas du tout. Il est extrêmement rusé. Il sait attendre le bon moment pour agir. C'est son jeu préféré et c'est un joueur habile, stratégique, patient et subtil. Il a passé ces derniers siècles à s'amuser avec sa nourriture avant de se restaurer et c'est devenu un maître dans l'art de la chasse. » Bella eut du mal à déglutir, mais pour qu'elle comprenne la gravité de la situation, je ne devais pas mâcher mes mots. « Il tire plus de plaisir à faire durer la chasse qu'à étancher sa faim. Il ne lâchera pas le morceau, Bella. Il faut fuir, très loin. Et ensuite, quand je serai certain qu'il ne peut pas te retrouver, nous allons le prendre en chasse et le tuer. »

Elle tressaillit au dernier mot vindicatif.

« Faut-il vraiment en arriver à ce… cette extrémité ?

-Oui. C'est lui ou toi, Bella. » dis-je d'un ton sans réplique.

Elle se tordit les mains en se recroquevillant dans son siège.

« On part… maintenant ?

-Pas le choix.

-Pour combien de temps ?

-Des jours, des semaines ; le temps que ça prendra pour le semer pour de bon. »

Elle se redressa aussitôt.

« Tu n'y penses pas ! Je ne peux pas partir comme ça, disparaître sans rien dire à Charlie ! Tu auras le FBI à tes trousses en plus de ce James !

-Le FBI, c'est de la rigolade à côté de James.

-Mais si tu dis que c'est un traqueur, il va suivre mon odeur. Ça pourrait le mener chez moi ! Je ne peux pas laisser mon père en danger ! »

La Jeep ralentit encore.

Bon sang… Le père, sa maison, Angela, le lycée, TOUS les endroits où Bella avait traîné son odeur allaient être ratissés par James ! Il se servirait de la maison pour la sentir, s'imprégner de l'odeur collée dans toutes les pièces, l'étudier en détail pour mieux repérer sa trace et il tuerait sans hésitation tout ce qui serait sur son chemin.

J'étais si concentré sur la sauvegarde de Bella que j'en oubliais tous ceux qui subiraient indirectement les conséquences de cette traque. Cela faisait de moi un être sans doute égoïste, mais le sort des autres humains était le moindre de mes soucis.

« Elle a raison, Edward. Il faut s'organiser autrement. _Elle ne se pardonnera jamais d'avoir entraîné indirectement des innocents sur la route de James. C'est ce que tu veux ? Qu'elle reste en vie, saine et sauve, mais rongée par le remord pour le restant de ses jours ? _»

La Jeep ralentit encore d'une dizaine de kilomètres.

« J'ai une idée. Mais nous aurons besoin d'Esmé. » dit timidement Bella.

Je doutais que cette idée puisse nous sortir de cette impasse, mais mentionner ma mère nous rendit curieux Alice, Emmett et moi.

« Je t'écoute.

-Il faut que ce James soit persuadé que je ne resterai pas en ville pour qu'il laisse tranquille mon père. Va-t-il nous suivre ?

-Il essaiera.

-Il doit réussir. Ça nous facilitera la tâche s'il nous écoute.

-Tu es cinglée !

-C'est le seul moyen ! Laisse-le nous rattraper. Quant à Charlie… Tu m'invites à aller faire du camping pour 2 ou trois jours avec toute ta famille. Si c'est Esmé qui demande, il ne pourra pas refuser.

-Deux ou trois jours ? Nous ne pourrons pas agir aussi vite !

-Attends, je n'ai pas fini. Si on en a pour plus longtemps, on appelle mon père de notre supposé point de camping et on invente une excuse du genre que notre véhicule est tombé en panne et que nous allons être retardé pour le retour. On improvisera. Mais il faut qu'il croit que je suis sous autorité parentale. On ne peut pas s'enfuir comme ça comme des fugueurs. »

Je réfléchis. Du camping… Mouais, ça pouvait être plausible. Le père, comme tout habitant de Forks, savait que les Cullen étaient amateurs de plein air, de grands espaces, de randonnées en forêt, d'excursions et que nous partions souvent à l'improviste.

Mais je n'aimais pas du tout l'idée de se faire rattraper par ce James.

« Ça peut marcher. » fit Alice.

Ma soeur se concentra sur Esmé.

« Ils sont déjà au manoir. Ils attendent de nos nouvelles. Allez, Edward. Nous sommes avec toi. Même s'il nous rattrape chez elle, il ne nous attaquera pas. Il est seul et on est trois.

-Ils sont trois eux aussi.

-Non. Laurent ne viendra pas. »

Elle me montra la voie que Laurent avait choisie ; il préférait ne pas se mêler à cette histoire et se tenir à carreau.

« La fille ne l'épaulera que de loin. » ajouta ma sœur. « Ce soir, les risques sont quasi nuls. Le traqueur ne fera rien de concret. Pour l'instant, il se renseigne, il va fureter, recueillir des informations. Tu l'as dit toi-même ; il est stratégique. Il ne foncera pas dans le tas sans réfléchir. »

J'appuyai sur la pédale de frein et fis faire un tour de 180 degrés au véhicule. Bella comprit que j'avais accepté.

« Merci. »

Je ne relevai pas. Je commençais déjà à regretter mon premier plan.

Je saisis mon portable et le donnai à ma sœur.

« Appelle Esmé. Dis-lui de téléphoner à Charlie et de jouer son numéro. Et toi, Bella, tu rentres chez toi. Tu auras cinq minutes pour boucler tes valises de camping et tu repars, c'est clair ? »

Elle hocha la tête.

Arrivés chez Charlie, il était déjà au courant de nos supposés projets. Esmé s'était montré convaincante, mais il parut tout de même suspicieux. Bella fut cependant bonne comédienne. Elle réprima sa peur pour affecter l'excitation et l'enthousiasme face à notre invitation de camping. Son empressement à boucler ses valises put facilement passer pour de la hâte et de l'impatience.

« Je n'aime pas trop l'idée que tu sèches les cours.

-Oh, papa, deux jours d'école, ce n'est pas dramatique.

-Les examens approchent.

-Oui, mais je suis une surdouée. Je vais cartonner, tu le sais bien. » badina-t-elle.

Elle lui planta un baiser rapide sur la joue et elle regagna le vestibule.

« Tu es sûre que tu as tout ce qu'il faut pour ce genre de séjour ? »

Alice intervint de son ton cordial et enjoué.

« S'il lui manque quelque chose, on le lui prêtera. Nous sommes équipés pour envoyer une armée en camping s'il le faut ! »

« _Tiens, tiens… On part en ballade ?_ »

Un frisson parcourut ma colonne vertébrale. James. Il nous avait retracé. Il se tenait caché à la lisière du bois derrière la maison. Il s'amusait follement. Bella avait raison ; il allait nous suivre et laisser Charlie tranquille. Ça faisait peut-être partie de notre propre plan de l'inciter à nous suivre, une intuition insidieuse me soufflait quand-même que tout ça allait mal finir.

Je saluai joyeusement le père, promis de prendre soin de sa fille –je mis un peu trop de solennité et de gravité dans mon ton- et nous rejoignîmes la Jeep. Emmett et Alice saluèrent Charlie avec un sourire débonnaire et montèrent à leur tour. Aussitôt hors de vue, nous laissâmes tous tomber le masque de gaieté.

Bella frissonna. Je lui pris la main, tâchai de me montrer confiant.

« N'aie pas peur. Nous l'aurons.

-À quel prix ? S'ils vous arrivent quoi que ce soit à cause de moi…

-Stop ! Je t'interdis de t'inquiéter pour nous, tu m'entends ? C'est ma faute. Je t'ai entraîné là-dedans alors je vais t'en sortir. »

Depuis le banc arrière, mon frère posa son énorme main sur l'épaule de Bella.

« Et on s'y mettra tous. »

Arrivés à la maison, je constatai que nous n'étions pas seuls dans les parages. Le traqueur nous avait suivi encore une fois. Et sa compagne nous épiait de loin également. Escortée de nous trois, nous fîmes rentrer Bella au manoir. À l'intérieur, ce James ne pourrait deviner ce que nous fomenterions.

Carlisle était morose. Il aurait voulu qu'une autre solution que celle d'un meurtre puisse tout arranger. Mais c'était impossible. Si ce n'était pas lui, ce serait Bella qui serait tuée...

« Voilà ce que je propose... »

Il fut décidé que nous formerions trois équipes ; Alice et Jasper, Esmé et Rosalie, Carlisle, Emmett, Bella et moi. La première se dirigerait vers le Sud, la seconde vers l'Est et la troisième vers le Nord. Pour tromper le traqueur et sa partenaire, nous brouillerions les pistes en traînant des vêtements de Bella dans deux équipes et Bella échangerait ses vêtements avec Esmé. Ce serait un leurre temporaire, mais il nous donnerait assez de temps pour distancer James et le prendre de court.

Une fois que tout fut mis en place, je me préparai à rejoindre mon père et Emmett avec Bella. Je la sentis pour m'assurer que son odeur ne transparaissait pas trop à travers celle de ma mère.

« Mhh, ça devrait aller. »

Esmé lui baisa le front.

« Tout ira bien ma chérie. »

Elle acquiesça, se montrant brave et tenace. J'entourai ses épaules de mon bras et me dirigeai vers le garage. Elle résista.

« Je crois que je ne devrais pas partir avec toi. »

Je m'arrêtai et la considérai, ahuri.

« Je ne te quitte pas. » assenai-je, incisif.

« Réfléchis. James t'a vu réagir. Il sait que nous sommes proches, que tu veux me protéger. La première équipe qu'il suivra ce sera la tienne. Il ne pensera jamais que nous nous sommes séparés. »

Emmett eut un ricanement approbateur.

« Elle est drôlement futée. »

Alice approuva.

« C'est vrai. Trompons-le et laisse-la venir avec moi et Jasper. »

Je voulus m'insurger, mais il me fallut bien admettre que ce plan était judicieux.

Je contemplai mon frère et ma soeur.

Alice et Jasper. La voyante et le guerrier. L'une préviendrait toute attaque et l'autre les parerait de son implacable expérience en combat rapproché. C'était un duo infaillible, le mieux placé pour protéger Bella.

« Est-ce qu'il va se laisser prendre au jeu ? » demandai-je à ma sœur.

Alice se focalisa sur James.

« Oui. À défaut de ne pouvoir dépister laquelle des voitures contient l'odeur de la vraie Bella, il te suivra, toi.»

J'obtempérai à contrecoeur.

« Bien. »

Quitter Bella pour une période indéterminée sans savoir comment tout allait se terminer me démolissait littéralement.

Alice la prit par le coude.

« Partez devant. James va vous suivre. »

Avec la sournoise impression que je commettais l'erreur de ma vie, je commençai à m'éloigner vers la Jeep.

« Soyez prudents. » dit ma compagne.

Je tentai d'introduire un peu de légèreté à ma voix.

« Tout ira bien. »

Bella hocha la tête.

« Oui.

-Jasper et Alice prendront soin de toi.

-Je sais. Ne t'en fais pas. Je suis entre de bonnes mains. » J'eus l'impression qu'elle essayait également d'adopter un ton assuré. « Cette histoire sera bientôt derrière nous. Tout reviendra à la normale. J'ai confiance. » Elle voulait autant me convaincre moi qu'elle-même, j'en fus certain.

Elle agita son sac de camping empli de ses effets personnels. « Et la prochaine fois que je ferai mes valises ce sera pour notre voyage à la Arago. » Elle eut un sourire confiant qui me fut presque communicatif.

J'y répondis faiblement sans dire un mot (si je parlais, cette fois ma voix trahirait mon tourment, j'en étais sûr) et gagnai la Jeep. Détacher mes yeux de cette silhouette me fut pénible, surtout que j'ignorais quand –ou plutôt si- j'aurais jamais l'occasion de contempler ma lune à nouveau. Je me forçai à prendre place sur le siège arrière.

Une pensée incontrôlée de Jasper s'échappa de son esprit à ce moment-là. Son don fit en sorte qu'il se sentit happé de toute part par Bella, assailli par un déluge d'émotions contenues, bouillonnantes, invisibles, contrôlées, retenues, mais qui la grugeaient de l'intérieure. Il ne put retentir sa pensée, même s'il savait que, pour me ménager, il aurait été préférable que je n'en sache rien.

« _Elle n'est que chagrin, terreur, solitude, culpabilité et peur. _»

Je ne pus m'empêcher de m'introduire dans sa tête pour voir Bella par ses yeux.

Aussitôt les portières de la Jeep claquées, certaine que je ne l'observais plus, la droiture de son corps disparut. Le sourire confiant s'effaça. La contenance vacilla. Le contrôle flancha. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent comme si un poids invisible venait tout juste de tomber sur elle. Son teint devint blafard, son visage abandonna toute expression ; on ne pouvait y lire ni peur ni quiétude ; il était tout simplement… éteint.

Carlisle avait mis le contact. La porte du garage allait bientôt s'ouvrir, mais je n'étais plus à l'intérieur du véhicule. Sous l'œil abasourdi de ma famille, je me ruai vers cette silhouette chétive, mû par un désir incontrôlable, irrationnel et pourtant légitime. J'entrai presque en collision avec ce corps menu, me retins à temps pour me contenter de la plaquer contre moi dans une étreinte désespérée. Elle sursauta, prise de court, pour s'abandonner aussitôt. J'enroulai mes bras autour d'elle, m'absorbai de tout son être, sa chaleur, son odeur, son énergie, son aura, son âme. Je sentis ses mains se rabattre dans mon dos et elle se vautra, s'imprégnant aussi de tout ce que je pouvais lui insuffler de courage et de force, de non-dits et de secrets, d'indicibles et d'aveux.

Je me permis de sombrer dans l'oubli pendant la seconde la plus courte de mon existence.

Je me dérobai aussi vite que je m'étais manifesté. Je fus alors victime d'une étrange hallucination. À mesure que mes pas l'éloignaient de moi, je vis très clairement la bulle protectrice dans laquelle je l'avais englobé depuis que je la connaissais se fissurer et se désintégrer en morceaux.

Je me fis violence et lui tournai le dos, me persuadant que l'angoisse et la paranoïa me faisaient divaguer. Sans aucun regard en arrière, je repris place sur le siège du véhicule.

Tandis que la Jeep décollait pour de bon du manoir, je me fermai à tous les esprits aux alentours. Et je me fermai sur moi-même. Un froid ténébreux m'enveloppa tout entier.

Je devins engourdi de l'intérieur.

Vide.

* * *

_**A suivre**_


	14. Traque

**Chapitre 14**

**Traque**

Les poings serrés, je fixai l'avion, impuissant. Il s'éleva lentement dans le ciel. De là où je me trouvais, je pus le voir à travers les pensées des passagers qui avaient eu la mauvaise fortune de se trouver dans la même rangée que lui. On le regardait avec méfiance et ceux qui avaient leur siège juste à côté se tassèrent le plus possible à l'opposé du sien. Je vis sous plusieurs angles ce regard contenant une lueur de mesquinerie. A côté de lui se trouvait sa partenaire à la chevelure flamboyante. Elle avait un sourire carnassier, satisfait. Les humains qui les entouraient ne semblaient même pas les titiller, ne serait-ce que d'un point de vue gastronomique. Jusqu'à un certain point, ils étaient à l'aise parmi des mortels, mais ils ne faisaient aucun effort pour paraître normaux. Si leurs regards affamés noir comme une ardoise les rendaient moins surnaturels, ils n'en restaient pas moins intimidants et pénibles à soutenir.

Nous n'étions pas arrivé à temps pour les appréhender. Nous avions découvert leur piste trop tard. Nous étions arrivés à l'aéroport peu de temps après eux, mais leur odeur se perdait dans tous les fumets des voyageurs qui emplissaient le terminal. Je dus m'en remettre à mon don pour les retrouver. Parmi tout le flot d'esprits de l'aéroport, je n'étais parvenu à retracer celui de James qu'au moment où son avion décollait. Il était trop tard pour tenter de l'arrêter. Nous allions devoir le poursuivre encore. C'était ce que nous avions fait depuis qu'il avait compris que Bella n'était pas parmi nous. Il avait cessé de nous suivre, mais nous nous en étions aperçus trop tard. Il avait été assez malin pour se tenir à une distance où ses pensées m'échappaient et je n'avais pu deviné qu'il avait renoncé à nous suivre. Le temps que nous réalisions que nous ne l'avions plus sur les talons, il était déjà bien loin. Nous dûmes le traquer à notre tour. Pendant un moment, nous crûmes qu'il retournait à Forks, mais nous retraçâmes son odeur à l'Est et nous fûmes menés à Seattle.

Entre temps, nous avions reçu un appel d'Esmé. La femelle, elle, était de retour à Forks et écumait toute la ville. Elle cherchait quelque chose de précis, mais, curieusement, ça ne semblait pas être la vraie piste de Bella. Elle s'était mise en quête d'informations. Lesquelles, ça, Esmé et Rosalie n'en surent rien, car Victoria partit de la ville presque aussitôt. Esmé et Rosalie n'osèrent pas la suivre de peur que ce fût une ruse pour que laisser le père sans surveillance.

Je ne compris les raisons de son retour à Forks qu'à cet instant alors que je scrutais les deux esprits dans cet avion, frustré d'être cloué au sol. Victoria avait trouvé l'ancienne adresse de la résidence de Bella et elle avait rejoint James pour lui transmettre l'information. Ils avaient ensuite pris le premier avion. Phoenix. C'était leur but.

Pourquoi avoir choisi cette destination ? Il n'y avait rien là-bas mis à part une vieille odeur de Bella du temps où elle habitait encore en Arizona. À quoi cela les avancerait ? Qu'espéraient-ils trouver ? La mère ? Charlie était protégé de près alors espéraient-ils s'en prendre à la mère pour faire du chantage et procéder à un échange d'otage? Ils seraient vite déçus ; Renée était en pleine tournée avec Phil et leur port d'attache se trouvait à Jacksonville.

Je tâchai d'en savoir davantage en fouillant leurs esprits, toutefois l'avion s'éloignait vite et ils furent bientôt trop loin dans le ciel pour que je puisse atteindre leurs pensées. Je n'obtins rien de concluant de mon inspection.

Carlisle et Emmett me rejoignirent sur le tarmac.

« Tu sais ce qu'ils comptent faire ? » demanda mon père.

Je secouai la tête à la négative.

« Tout ce que je sais, c'est que cet avion va atterrir à Phoenix.

-Bien. Je vais nous réserver des billets pour le prochain vol. »

Les rôles étaient inversés. Dorénavant, nous serions les traqueurs et eux nos proies.

Nous regagnâmes le terminal. Emmett alla entreposer sa Jeep et chercher notre unique bagage ; un sac contenant tout l'arsenal nécessaire pour tuer un vampire et la sacoche de médecin de Carlisle qu'il traînait toujours avec lui où qu'il aille. Pour cette dernière, j'osai espérer que ce fût une précaution inutile…

J'en profitai pour appeler Jasper. James allait à Phoenix. Il ne connaissait pas la cachette de Bella, mais il s'en approchait de trop près à mon goût. La Californie et l'Arizona étaient trop près l'un de l'autre. Je tenais à ce qu'il y ait le plus de miles possibles entre les deux.

Mon frère décrocha à la première sonnerie.

« Il va à Phoenix. Partez tout de suite de Los Angeles. Il se rapproche trop de votre refuge.

-Entendu. Alice a vu une salle avec des miroirs. Il va s'y rendre.

-Où c'est ? À Phoenix ?

-On n'en sait rien. Elle a seulement vu qu'il y serait.

-Bon, tiens-moi au courant si sa vision se précise. »

Bref silence. Hésitation.

Jasper patienta, assez intuitif pour en connaître la cause.

« Je peux lui parler ? » quémandais-je.

Il y eut un mouvement d'échange d'appareil et j'entendis le son le plus doux, le plus réconfortant, caressant et revigorant qu'il m'eut jamais été donné d'entendre.

« Edward ? »

Elle me fit l'effet d'une lanterne éclairant la caverne creuse et sinistre de ma personne. Cela ne faisait que deux jours que je n'avais entendu cette voix et pourtant cela me parut une éternité. J'étais une carcasse vide, un corps en mouvement, mais sans vitalité. Je n'étais que mécanique. Je me contentais d'accomplir la mission dans laquelle je m'étais investi sans plus rien ressentir. Entendre cette voix me procura un peu de la vigueur dont j'avais besoin pour poursuivre mon but. Elle fut mon carburant.

« J'étais tellement inquiète. » Je pus sentir un vif soulagement dans son timbre.

Je fus à la fois exaspéré et attendri. Elle ne changerait jamais celle-là.

« Je t'ai interdit de t'inquiéter pour nous, Bella. Tu tiens le coup ?

-J'essaie. Où êtes-vous ?

-L'aéroport de Seattle. Il a pris un vol pour Phoenix. Je suis désolé. Il s'est méfié de nous. Ton odeur a commencé à ne plus être très fraîche sur les vêtements que nous avions. Il s'est douté que c'était un leurre et il a filé. Je croyais qu'il retournerait à Forks, mais il a changé ses plans.

-Phoenix… Il va chez Renée… »

Ce n'était pas une supposition. Phoenix n'avait pas été choisi au hasard, elle s'en doutait.

« Victoria a dû lui communiquer certaines informations sur toi, dont l'adresse de ton ancienne résidence.

-Seigneur... Renée... C'est une chance qu'elle soit en tournée. Je ne supporterais jamais que...

-Tu n'as rien à craindre pour elle. Ta mère est loin. Peu importe ses projets, James n'aura pas le temps de les mener à terme. Nous sautons sur le prochain vol pour Phoenix. Tu peux me donner l'adresse de ta mère ? »

Après me l'avoir donné, je tâchai de me montrer sûr de moi et déterminé.

« Nous lui mettrons bientôt la main dessus, je te le promets. Tu n'as aucune raison de t'en faire.

-Je ne m'inquiète pas pour moi. »

Le contraire m'eut étonné.

« Je t'ai dit de ne pas t'en faire pour nous !

-D'accord, d'accord. Mais je peux m'en faire pour Charlie, au moins ?

-Non plus. La femelle est partie de Forks. Elle a rejoint James. Il s'en est fallu de peu pour qu'on les rattrape, d'ailleurs. Avec de la chance, nous les coincerons tous les deux à Phoenix.

-Nous allons prendre aussi l'avion. Alice a déjà bouclé nos valises et fait les démarches de son propre téléphone.» Elle parut déconcertée par sa rapidité vampirique. « Nous partons pour l'Alaska… ?

-Le clan de Tanya… Bien joué, petite sœur. Tanya vous cachera.

-Tanya ? La chef du clan de Denali, c'est ça ?

-Exact. Je dois y aller. Carlisle est de retour avec nos billets. » dis-je en le voyant arriver du guichet. « Dis à Jasper d'appeler dès que vous serez arrivés à Denali... C'est bientôt fini. Tout rentrera dans l'ordre. Au revoir, Bella.»

Je ne raccrochai pas. Je ne serrai que davantage le récepteur, guettant avec appréhension le clic qui m'indiquerait qu'elle avait rompu la communication.

Ce clic ne vint pas.

Elle attendait aussi de son côté que je raccroche le premier.

« Prends soin de toi. » ajoutai-je soudain, d'une voix rauque.

« Toi aussi. Je … Je suis contente d'avoir entendu ta voix. »

Il y eut une cassure dans son ton.

« Moi aussi. »

Je rompus moi-même la communication avant de me laisser trop bouleverser.

La caverne que j'étais redevint obscure et sinistre, mais je ne m'en plaignis pas. Notre séparation représentait mon châtiment. Bella était en danger à cause de moi. Je devais donc considérer la privation de sa présence comme une sorte d'autopunition, méritée et juste, pour l'avoir indirectement mis sur le chemin de James.

Je passai les quatre heures qui suivirent sur un siège classe affaire qui me parut trop étroit pour contenir ma nervosité, ma contrariété et ma frustration tout à la fois. Je laissai errer mon regard sur le hublot. L'ambiance feutrée et conviviale de la section où j'étais m'agaçait au plus haut point. Coupes de champagne, petits rires mondains, détente, lecture, film, amuse-gueules. Pouah ! Comment pouvait-on se comporter avec tant d'insouciance alors que moi je n'étais qu'attente, fébrilité, hâte et impatience.

_Cet avion est beaucoup trop lent. Nous aurions dû acheter un jet…_

L'atmosphère autour ne faisait qu'accroître mon désir d'en finir au plus vite avec toute cette histoire. Je voulais retrouver ce tueur et lui régler son compte. Rapidement. Et après… Après, que se passerait-il ? Le stress auquel Bella était soumise en ce moment apporterait quoi comme conséquence ?

J'imaginai toutes sortes de scénarios. Et aucun ne fut positif.

« _C'est trop dur pour moi. Je suis désolée, je ne peux pas vivre dans l'inquiétude constante de me trouver, moi et ma famille, dans la ligne de mire d'un autre traqueur juste parce que je suis ton amie. Vaut mieux qu'on en reste là, que je retourne à mes amis humains et toi à tes occupations de vampire_. »

Mes doigts enfoncèrent l'accoudoir. Carlisle me saisit le poignet.

« _Calme-toi, fils._»

Je fis un vague mouvement de tête pour acquiescer.

« _N'oublie pas que tu n'es pas seul. Nous voulons tout autant que toi que Bella s'en sorte indemne. Et ce sera le cas._

-Ne sous-estime pas ce James.

-Je ne le sous-estime pas. Mais je ne nous sous-estime pas non plus. L'union fait la force.»

Il me tapota le bras avec bienveillance, donna un coup discret sur l'accoudoir pour le débosseler et retourna à ses propres songes. Ses pensées étaient un peu mélancoliques. Il cherchait des arguments qui pourraient convaincre le traqueur de renoncer à ses projets. Mon père détenait une nature pacifique et il espérait toujours secrètement arriver à régler le conflit sans que tout tourne au massacre. Au fond, il savait que c'était peine perdue, toutefois c'était plus fort que lui. On devait donner sa chance à tout être vivant possédant la faculté de réfléchir, selon lui. Il était trop bon. C'était Carlisle, quoi.

Emmett avait des pensées aux antipodes de mon père. Je décidai de m'y accrocher, car elles s'accordaient plus avec mon état d'esprit actuel. Je n'étais pas pacifique, moi. Loin de là. Mon frère était très impatient. Pas inquiet, mais il avait hâte de s'éclater avec James. Pour s'occuper, il imaginait mille et une façons -certaines loufoques, d'autres sanglantes, mais dans l'ensemble toutes barbares- de régler son compte au traqueur. Cela eut le mérite de me divertir un peu pour le reste du trajet.

Aussitôt descendus, nous rentrâmes dans l'aéroport. Par chance, la nuit était tombée. Nous n'allions pas avoir besoin de nous cacher du soleil. Nous ne pourrions cependant pas courir en pleine ville pour nous rendre à la maison de Renée. Il y avait trop de témoins.

Emmett eut l'idée de voler une voiture. Mon père aurait voulu qu'on en loue une au service de l'aéroport, mais les formalités à remplir auraient pris trop de temps. L'urgence de la situation eut raison de ses scrupules.

« Tâche de prendre quelque chose qui passe inaperçu. » prévint Carlisle.

« Ouais, ouais. »

Il était sur le point de partir quand mon portable vibra. Le numéro affiché m'indiqua qu'il s'agissait d'Alice. Étaient-ils déjà arrivés à Denali ?

« Salut Alice. »

Cette dernière eut une voix fanée.

« Edward… »

Je fus immédiatement assailli d'un mauvais pressentiment. J'eus l'impression qu'une main s'enfonçait dans mon estomac pour me tordre les entrailles.

-Quoi ?

-Je… C'est…»

Elle n'arrivait pas à enchaîner deux mots cohérents. Mais que se passait-il, bon sang ?

« Tu as vu quelque chose ? Tu sais où est la salle aux miroirs ? »

Pas de réponse.

« Alice ? Alice !

-Edward. »

Jasper. Il avait pris le relais. Et sa voix, bien que maîtrisée, contenait une pointe de trouble.

« Jasper ?

-Bella est partie. » lâcha-t-il sans préambule.

Cette fois deux mains me tordirent les entrailles.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me dis ?

-Bella est partie. Elle nous a échappé. »

Mon père et Emmett avaient entendu. Ils se regardèrent, médusés. Ils ne dirent rien. En tout cas, pas à voix haute.

« _Bella s'est enfuie…_

_-Elle est dingue, celle-là ! Pourquoi elle nous fait un coup pareil ?_ »

Moi je m'étais figé, les yeux fixes. Si bien que quelques voyageurs passant près de nous me confondirent avec un mannequin de vitrine que l'on aurait oublié au milieu de l'aéroport.

Bella… Partie… Échappé…

On aurait dit que les mots ne pouvaient pas être dans la même phrase, le même contexte. C'était aberrant, impossible, illogique. Ils mirent du temps à être admis dans ma tête et analysés.

Enfin, j'éclatai.

« Mais retrouvez-la ! »

D'autres passants tressautèrent à mon cri. Un gardien manqua faire tomber son café.

« _Il est cinglé, ma parole ?_ »

J'ignorai le décor, les gens autour et me suspendis au téléphone.

« Impossible. » dit Jasper, posé. « Nous étions à l'aéroport. Nous attendions un vol pour l'Alaska. Elle a filé et elle a pris un vol de dernière minute pour Phoenix.

-Elle a fait quoi ? !»

Phoenix…

Je m'accordai un court instant de folle liesse. Voulait-elle me retrouver ? Est-ce que je lui manquais à ce point là? En avait-elle assez de notre séparation ?

En parfait imbécile, je tournai sur moi-même, je scrutai les environs, comme si Bella allait apparaître par magie dans la foule.

Puis, l'euphorie céda la place à la lucidité.

Bella était à Phoenix. Ici. Au même endroit où se trouvait James.

Damnation.

« Ça fait plus de deux heures de ça et...

- Deux heures? ! Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir rejoint plus tôt ? !

-Alice a vu que tu sortirais de tes gonds et, à 10 000 mètres d'altitude, entouré de témoins gênants, il n'aurait pas été judicieux de vous faire part du problème.

-Je ne suis pas en train de sortir de mes gonds!» dis-je puérilement alors que la foule me regardait d'un drôle d'air.

Je me calmai malgré moi, happé par cette même foule dans laquelle Bella se trouvait peut-être.

« Elle est ici... » dis-je, hébété.

« Un vol Los Angeles-Phoenix ne dure même pas une heure. Elle a filé depuis longtemps de votre aéroport à mon avis. Elle ne voulait surtout pas tomber sur vous.

-Pourquoi voudrait-elle nous éviter ? Et pourquoi est-elle partie? Et comment diable avez-vous pu la perdre ! ? » Je perdis à nouveau le contrôle.« Comment a-t-elle pu vous échapper si facilement! Une humaine aveugle, bon sang, c'est facilement repérable !»

Carlisle posa une main sur mon épaule ; ordre muet de me calmer avant que j'attire trop l'attention.

Je fermai brièvement les yeux et tâchai de contrôler mon humeur.

« Comment a-t-elle pu se trouver une place ?

-Elle a traîné son ordinateur portable dans son sac. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire à l'hôtel, à rester cachés toute la journée. Alors, elle s'est amusée sur Internet grâce à la synthèse vocale. Si elle ne s'était pas isolée dans sa chambre, les écouteurs sur les oreilles, nous aurions compris plus tôt ce qu'elle manigançait.

-Comment a-t-elle pu se payer un billet ?

-Elle a une carte de crédit. Après sa fuite, j'ai trafiqué un ordinateur du réseau et j'ai vu sa dernière transaction.

-Comment a-t-elle pu se retrouver seule parmi la foule ? »

La gorge nouée, j'imaginai sa petite silhouette tremblante, munie de sa canne, égarée au milieu de tout le brouhaha de l'aéroport. Bella était mal à l'aise en public, elle détestait la foule. C'était trop déboussolant pour elle. Alors comment avait-elle pu se retrouver ?

« Elle est déjà venue ici. Elle connaît cet endroit. » rétorqua mon frère.

« Bella n'est pourtant jamais allé dans… »

Je m'interrompis, frappé soudainement par un souvenir.

"_Ma mère m'a emmené à Los Angeles une fois. Elle n'a pas pu profiter du voyage, trop occupée qu'elle était à tout me décrire."_

Los Angeles… Tout décrire…

Lors de leur voyage, nul doute qu'elle avait demandé à sa mère de lui faire aussi une description précise de l'aéroport. Bella possédait une mémoire de l'espace phénoménale. Elle avait dû trouver le guichet pour Phoenix sans problème puisqu'elle avait déjà effectué ce trajet avec sa mère. Quelle ironie ! Le hasard avait voulu que Alice et Jasper choisissent Los Angeles pour se cacher. Idée judicieuse ; la Californie était ensoleillée 350 jours par année. Plus il y avait de soleil, plus James serait désavantagé dans sa traque si jamais il les retraçait. Mais voilà que cette idée se retournait contre nous parce que Bella n'aurait jamais pu filer entre leurs pattes si elle avait été dans un environnement inconnu.

« Elle nous a bien eu. » poursuivit Jasper, amer. « Sur place, elle nous a demandé si on pouvait lui acheter de nouveaux vêtements. L'odeur du cuir ou de suède neuf aiderait à camoufler l'odeur corporelle, a-t-elle dit. C'était une précaution juste au cas où James finisse par repérer notre piste. Nous avons trouvé l'idée bonne alors Alice l'a habillé des pieds à la tête. Mais tout ça n'était qu'une ruse de Bella. Plus tard, elle a voulu que je l'accompagne aux toilettes. Elle se disait nerveuse et voulait bénéficier de mon don pour se calmer. Elle était effectivement très fébrile alors je l'ai suivi. Je croyais que c'était toute cette histoire de traque qui la taraudait… Si j'avais compris qu'elle était plutôt inquiète de ne pas réussir à nous semer, j'aurais agi en conséquence. » J'entendis ses dents grincer. « Mais c'était encore qu'une ruse. Je ne pouvais pas l'accompagner jusque dans les toilettes des dames, contrairement à Alice. Après cinq minutes d'attente à la porte, j'ai commencé à avoir des doutes. Je suis allé chercher Alice pour qu'elle aille voir ce qui se passe. Elle est ressortit aussitôt. Bella n'était plus là. Elle avait pris une autre issue. Je me suis immédiatement mis en chasse, mais j'ai eu le réflexe de suivre l'odeur de ses vieux vêtements qu'on venait tout juste de jeter à la poubelle après les emplettes. C'est là que j'ai réalisé que l'achat des vêtements n'était pas pour tromper James, mais bien pour nous tromper, nous. Le temps que je me rende compte de ma bêtise, elle avait filé. J'ai trouvé son odeur, la vraie, et elle m'a conduit à la salle d'embarquement pour Phoenix. L'avion venait de se détacher de la passerelle. Je ne pouvais rien faire. Elle avait programmé sa fuite à la minute près du départ de l'avion. »

Durant une seconde absurde, je fus pris d'une sincère admiration envers Bella. Tromper un vampire, c'était déjà un exploit. Tromper un vampire comme Jasper, ça relevait carrément du miracle.

La seconde passa. L'irritation et la colère reprirent le dessus.

« Comment a-t-elle pu rouler Alice ? Elle n'a rien vu venir ! ?

-Si, mais elle a mal interprété une vision.

-Mal interprété ! ?

-Alice n'en mène pas large en ce moment. Elle n'a pas besoin que tu lui fasses un sermon. »

J'étais trop paniqué, enragé et désespéré pour en tenir compte.

« Je vous l'avais confié. Je vous faisais confiance !

-Je te signale que ta Bella tu lui faisais aussi confiance pour qu'elle reste sagement avec nous.

-Je t'interdis de lui mettre ça sur le dos !

-Alors ne t'en prends pas à Alice ! Tu te fies beaucoup trop à elle. Tu lui mets beaucoup trop de pression ! »

J'allais répliquer quand Carlisle m'arracha le portable. Il prit les choses en main. Cela valait peut-être mieux parce que j'étais sur le point de craquer, de faire une bêtise, de crier des insultes que je regretterais amèrement. J'avais beau savoir que je devais me calmer, que ça ne servait à rien de mettre tous les torts sur le dos du monde entier, je n'avais pas assez de sang-froid et de contrôle.

Bella était partie… De son plein gré… Comment avait-elle pu faire une chose pareille ? Je la savais naïve, trop confiante et imprudente, mais là, ça dépassait l'entendement.

Bella… Ma Bella… Seule dans Phoenix, dans la même ville que ce traqueur. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ? Il devait forcément y avoir une raison. Mais qu'importe la raison, ça ne changerait pas les faits : Bella avait décidé de se lancer vers une mort certaine.

Le regard fou, hagard, perdu, je me mis à renifler, à inhaler les effluves qui traînaient autour de moi. Je fus agressé par toutes sortes de parfums entêtants, d'odeurs de nicotine, de drogues cachées, d'essence, d'arômes humains insignifiants, de produits chimiques, mais je ne repérai pas l'odeur que je cherchais tant. Bien que merveilleuse et unique, elle se fondait dans la masse de l'aéroport, étouffée par tous ces humains entassés qui se marchaient dessus. Je ne parvins pas à repérer le traqueur non plus. Pourtant, les deux avaient foulé le plancher de cet aéroport il n'y avait pas si longtemps. Leur piste devait être encore fraîche, mais à quoi bon les chercher quand des milliers de voyageurs piétinaient leurs traces ? Même ma seconde écoute ne me servit à rien pour trouver James. Phoenix contenait deux millions d'esprits ; autant chercher une aiguille dans une meule de foin.

J'utilisai néanmoins mon don pour scanner tous les esprits de l'aéroport. Il y en avait sûrement un qui avait remarqué Bella à son arrivée. Elle l'avait dit elle-même après tout : les gens ont tendance à dévisager les handicapés. Quelqu'un l'avait sans doute remarqué. Il existait peut-être une trace de son souvenir dans la conscience d'un passant, d'un agent de bord, un pilote, n'importe qui ! Hélas, je ne trouvai rien. Si on l'avait remarqué, son image ne flottait déjà plus dans l'esprit des possibles témoins et puisque mon don ne me permettait de capter seulement ce à quoi les gens pensaient dans l'immédiat, je ne pus rien en tirer.

Impuissant, enragé, démuni, je me tins la tête à deux mains, prêts à m'arracher les cheveux. Emmett agrippa mon épaule. Ce n'était pas tant pour me réconforter que pour me retenir de tout détruire autour de moi.

« _Tout doux Edward._ »

Nous étions en pleine zone de circulation et des tas de passagers me regardèrent, inquiets.

« _On dirait qu'il va faire une crise d'épilepsie._

_-C'est un fou. Je devrais peut-être appeler la sécurité._

_-C'est quoi cet énergumène ? On ne devrait pas permettre à ce genre d'individu de circuler en public. _»

Mon père se déplaça et fit signe à Emmett de me traîner avec lui. Il trouva un couloir inoccupé où nous ne susciterions plus l'attention. Il reprit la conversation, mais ce n'était plus Jasper au bout du fil.

« Edward, je suis tellement désolée ! » entendis-je. La voix de ma sœur était angoissée, pleine de remords. « J'ai mal vu ! Je croyais que c'était elle, mais c'était sa mère ! Elle n'était focalisée que sur ça, je me suis bêtement dit qu'elle voulait se préserver et je n'ai pas su… Après ce coup de fil, j'aurais pourtant dû me méfier !

-Alice, stop. » intervint Carlisle. « Reprends depuis le début, veux-tu ? »

La voix sage et mesurée de mon père influença ma sœur. Je l'entendis prendre une inspiration et elle poursuivit avec plus de calme.

« À l'hôtel, peu de temps avant notre départ, Bella a reçu un appel de Renée. Je ne me suis pas méfié et je les ai laissé bavarder toutes les deux. Après, elle est sortie de sa chambre toute souriante. Trop souriante. J'aurais dû savoir qu'elle jouait la comédie ! « _Elle a téléphoné chez Charlie pour avoir de mes nouvelles et quand il lui a dit que j'étais en camping, elle m'a rejoint sur mon portable._ » nous a-t-elle révélé. « _Elle était tout excitée. _» Elle l'a imité : _"Ma fille en camping !"_ _Je ne sors jamais d'habitudes, alors pour elle, c'était une première. Elle me traînait toujours de force dans ses projets rocambolesques, vous comprenez. Enfin… Ça m'a fait du bien de lui parler. Elle me manque. Ça m'a un peu requinqué, vu les circonstances._ » Requinqué, mon œil ! Bella était complètement anéantie ! Jasper l'a senti ! Et après, j'ai eu une vision où elle se protégeait elle-même, où elle faisait tout pour se sauver, se sauvegarder, se préserver. J'ai trouvé cette vision étrange, mais rassurante sur le coup. Je me suis dit qu'elle réalisait enfin qu'elle devait s'inquiéter pour elle-même, pour sa survie, plutôt que de penser à sa famille et à nous autres Cullen. Je croyais qu'elle était anéantie à cause de cette prise de conscience sur le danger qu'elle courait. Mais je me suis trompé ! Je n'ai jamais vu Renée, je ne sais pas à quoi elle ressemble. Alors, quand j'ai eu cette vision de Bella qui se préservait, je n'ai pas réalisé que c'était en fait à sa mère qu'elle songeait ! Elles se ressemblent comme deux gouttes d'eau ! Je les ai confondus ! Si j'avais su… J'aurais compris que le coup de fil de sa mère l'avait alarmé.

-Elle vous a donc faussé compagnie parce qu'elle croit sa mère en danger ? Mais pourquoi n'a-t-elle prévenu personne si elle s'inquiétait ?

-Je n'ai pas entendu leur conversation téléphonique, Carlisle. Bella s'était réfugiée dans sa chambre… Il n'y avait peut-être pas que Renée au bout du fil… »

J'ouvris grand les yeux, horrifié.

« James. Il a eu sa mère. » déclarai-je.

Tout s'éclaircit. Bella n'avait pas agi par naïveté ou par imprudence. Elle avait agi par sacrifice. James avait trouvé le moyen idéal pour l'attirer à lui sans qu'il n'ait besoin de se lancer dans une traque interminable.

« C'est ce que je crois. » continua Alice qui m'avait parfaitement entendu. « C'est ce qui a poussé Bella à partir sans nous prévenir. Il a sans doute menacé de tuer sa mère si elle venait accompagnée.

-Tout s'explique. » dit mon père. « Enfin, pas tout. Je me demande comment il a eu la mère aussi vite. Elle est censée être en tournée.

-Elle était peut-être en ville par hasard… » Alice s'agita à nouveau. « Je suis tellement navrée !

-C'est bon, Alice. Edward ne t'en veut pas. » Il me gratifia d'un regard plein d'avertissement. Je devais bien me tenir. « Es-tu certaine que Bella est ici ?

-Après son départ, je me suis concentrée et je l'ai vu rentrer dans une maison. C'était forcément celle de Renée.

-Était-elle seule ?

-Elle entrait seule dans la maison, oui. Et après tout est devenu noir. Je ne vois plus rien. Comme si… Comme si elle n'était plus en mesure de prendre de décision, de faire des choix. »

J'eus un haut-le-corps. Si Alice ne pouvait plus voir son futur, c'était parce que Bella n'avait plus d'avenir, assurément. Fatalement.

Je me déplaçai tout seul, sans avoir donné d'ordre à mes membres. Je ne sus pas ce que mon corps cherchait à faire. J'étais perdu, ma conscience séparée de mon état physique. Je savais que j'étais en train de bouger, mais je n'étais plus du tout maître de mes agissements. C'est alors que mes mains se refermèrent en poing et s'abattirent sur le mur du couloir. Le plâtre fut défoncé, créant un cratère. Je ne savais pas trop ce que ça allait m'apporter de faire ça. Abattre un mur devait me défouler, je suppose. Toutefois, il y avait une connexion manquante dans mon cerveau ; il devait sûrement y avoir un fil débranché qui était censé relier mes actes au soulagement, car je ne sentis rien de satisfaisant dans le fait de détruire ce mur. Peu importe si je faisais s'écrouler tout l'aéroport à coups de poings, je ne me sentirais pas mieux. Mais puisque ma volonté était déconnectée de mon corps, mes mains cherchèrent quand même à continuer leur massacre. Je n'en eus cependant pas le loisir, car Emmett me maîtrisa bien assez vite. Carlisle s'apprêtait à lui venir en renfort.

Alice avait dû comprendre ce qui se passait de notre côté, car elle s'empressa d'ajouter : « Mais James ne l'a pas tué, j'en suis convaincue ! Je l'aurais vu, j'aurais vu son triomphe. Tout ce que je vois de lui, c'est encore cette salle aux miroirs. »

Les mots furent efficaces. Ma conscience retrouva le contrôle de mon corps et je parvins à me détendre, ou du moins à rester immobile.

Carlisle me surveilla d'un œil tout en ramenant l'appareil à son oreille. Emmett se tourna vers l'issue, s'assura que personne n'avait entendu et vu ce que j'avais fait.

« Tu ignores toujours où c'est ? » demanda mon père.

« Rien de clair. C'est une salle avec des murs en miroirs et un ruban doré. »

Je ne parvins pas à rester immobile très longtemps. Parler au téléphone ne faisait que nous retarder. Bella était encore vivante, d'après Alice, alors il fallait agir. Tout de suite.

Carlisle lut sur mon visage ma soudaine détermination et en arriva à la même conclusion.

« Bien. Nous allons commencer à faire des recherches.

-Nous roulons en ce moment vers Phoenix. Nous n'avions pas le temps d'attendre le prochain vol. Ce sera plus rapide avec la Mercedes. Dans une demi-heure, nous serons là.

-Bien… Retrouvons-nous à…

-Pas besoin de lieu de rendez-vous. Je vous trouverai.

-Dans ce cas, à plus tard. »

Emmett était déjà parti voler une voiture de son côté. En l'attendant, Carlisle et moi sortîmes de l'aéroport, l'esprit en ébullition. Nous ne portâmes pas attention aux exclamations lointaines d'un concierge lorsqu'il découvrit mon gâchis.

« James a sans doute trouvé le numéro de portable de Bella chez Renée. » déduisit-il.

« Ou alors, c'est Renée qui le lui a livré… sous la contrainte. »

Je tâchai de ne pas essayer d'imaginer ce que cet être immonde avait pu faire pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait de la mère.

« C'est tout de même un sacré hasard que Renée se soit trouvé chez-elle à l'arrivée de James alors que nous étions certains qu'elle était à l'autre bout du continent.

-Je trouve la situation étrange aussi. Nous en saurons davantage une fois là-bas.

-Oui, la maison sera un bon point de départ pour les traquer, plus centré et épuré que cet aéroport saturé d'odeurs. »

Une Jaguar ronronnante bondit de la circulation et s'arrêta à notre hauteur dans un crissement de pneus.

« Montez. » dit mon frère.

« N'aurait-il pas été mieux de choisir quelque chose de moins… voyant ? » s'exaspéra Carlisle, uns fois installé.

« Je te jure que j'ai pris la première voiture disponible. »

Je vis dans sa tête que c'était faux, mais ne relevai pas. J'étais préoccupé. Trop impatient. J'aurais voulu conduire moi-même. Je détestais rester assis sans rien faire. Par contre, je n'étais pas sûr de savoir maîtriser ma force pour ne pas faire une bêtise au volant.

« Tu as l'adresse de Renée ? » demanda Emmett en me regardant via le rétroviseur.

« Direction Scottsdale. »

En moins de deux nous trouvâmes la maison.

Pittoresque. Tranquille. Du moins en apparence.

« Il n'y a personne à l'intérieure. » dis-je après avoir scanné la demeure.

Nous sortîmes et aussitôt l'odeur que j'aimais par-dessus tout m'enivra.

« Elle est déjà venue ici. »

Deux autres odeurs, que j'abhorrais, émanaient de la maison.

« James et Victoria. »

Un lourd frisson me glaça tout entier, réfrigérant encore plus l'être froid que je représentais.

Bella, James et Victoria s'étaient trouvés dans la maison, ensemble. Le mélange des trois odeurs fut infernal, il eut une résonance funeste en moi. Trois odeurs qui formaient une terrible équation. Bella + James + Victoria= Mort.

Mon père alla à la porte et constata qu'elle n'était pas verrouillée. Ou plutôt, qu'elle ne l'était plus. Peu importe ce qui s'était produit ici, James ne s'était pas donné la peine de fermer la maison derrière lui.

Carlisle nous laissa entrer tandis qu'il allait inspecter tout le terrain de la maison.

Nous pénétrâmes le vestibule, Emmett et moi, et -petite consolation- nous constatâmes qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de lutte ni de sang au rez-de-chaussée. Je fis le même constat à l'étage.

Je m'arrêtai brièvement devant une pièce peinte tout en rose. La vieille chambre de Bella. Après le déménagement de sa fille, Renée n'avait pas laissé la pièce vide. Elle avait ressorti -d'après les odeurs de renfermé- de vieux coffres ou du grenier, les effets de Bella quand elle était petite. Vieux dessins de personnages difformes, livres de contes de fées écornés, peluches, poupées, cheval à bascule. La mère était nostalgique de cette époque innocente de sa fille, apparemment.

J'examinai l'enfance de Bella entre ses quatre murs. Elle était né ici, avait grandi ici, dormi ici, fait ses premiers pas, fait ses premiers rêves, ses premiers cauchemars. Une fillette comme tant d'autres, mais qui allait bientôt affronter une dure maladie et, plus tard encore, qui allait affronter un démon parce qu'elle avait été assez magnanime pour offrir son amitié à un vampire.

Je caressai le vieux livre de contes écorné. D'après les pages abîmés, Bella l'avait lu, relu et re-relu des tas de fois. Elle aimait se plonger dans des univers utopiques. À l'époque, caressait-elle ce rêve commun de toute fillette de voir ces contes prendre forme réelle ? Peut-être… Mais ses rêves devaient contenir des princes charmants et des bonnes fées, pas des vampires. Se doutait-elle qu'un jour un être mythique, comme on en voit que dans les histoires, deviendrait son ami… et provoquerait sa perte… ?

Je me fis violence et me détournai de cette pièce. Ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir ce genre de réflexions. Je devais me concentrer sur notre enquête, le moment présent. Chaque seconde de perte de temps en était une de plus que l'on accordait au traqueur et à la réalisation de ses projets.

Je retournai auprès de mon frère. Nous remarquâmes qu'un truc clochait.

« Je ne sens que Bella, James et Victoria. » dis-je, perplexe.

« Moi aussi. La mère n'est pas venue ici.

-James l'a peut-être appréhendé hors de la maison, avant qu'elle ne franchisse le seuil.

-Devant tous les voisins ?

-Il a pu agir à sa guise ; il fait nuit.

-Mais il y aurait eu une odeur dans le jardin ou sur le terrain. Il n'y a aucun humain à part Bella qui a approché cette maison depuis longtemps.

-Juste.

-Il l'a peut-être attrapé ailleurs ? Dans un super marché, une aire de service, sur la route…

-Il connaît son adresse, mais pas son visage. Il n'avait aucun moyen de la reconnaître.

-Ouais. Et l'odeur ici est trop vieille pour qu'il ait pu s'en servir pour la pister… C'est vraiment bizarre, tout ça.

-Je ne sais pas comment James s'est débrouillé pour tromper Bella, mais je suis de plus en plus certain que Renée est toujours en sécurité, en pleine tournée avec Phil.

-Je crois que t'as raison. Bella s'est fait avoir. »

Carlisle, après avoir fait le tour du terrain, revint à nous, l'air grave.

«Il y a des tas de pistes qui partent de la maison et qui vont en tout sens. L'odeur de Bella est partout, mélangée à celle de James et de sa partenaire. »

Je jurai.

Le traqueur s'était inspiré de notre propre stratagème pour embrouiller leur vraie piste.

« Il a fait exactement comme nous lorsque nous avons quitté le manoir. Il se doutait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'on se lance à ses trousses.» dit Emmett, les dents serrées. Il se tourna vers moi. « Crois-tu pouvoir détecter laquelle des pistes est la bonne ? »

J'étais celui qui connaissait le mieux l'odeur de Bella, mais ça ne m'aiderait en rien.

« Il peut tout aussi bien l'avoir traîné sur lui jusqu'à un endroit quelconque, puis être revenu au point de départ pour ensuite partir dans une autre direction, encore revenir sur ses pas et répété le même manège autant de fois qu'il le voulait. »

Comment je pouvais analyser si cliniquement la situation ? Bella était entre les mains d'un démon et je restais là, à faire des déductions, tel un Sherlock Holmes blasé, pragmatique, rationnel, placide, dégagé.

Mon portable vibra. Lorsque je vis le numéro affiché, une petite lueur réchauffa ma poitrine. Je décrochai, plein d'espoir.

« Bella ! »

Pas de réponse hormis un rire mauvais qui acheva de me ravager.

« _Essaie donc de chercher ta fragile petite créature mortelle._ »

Il raccrocha.

Je dévisageai mon appareil, pétrifié. Il avait trouvé mon numéro dans son répertoire... Ou bien il avait forcé Bella à le lui dire…

La seconde suivante, mon téléphone était en miettes, broyé au creux de ma paume.

J'ouvris mon esprit au maximum, fus frappé par la cacophonie mentale de toute la ville, mais le démon restait introuvable. Une esprit aussi machiavélique ne devait pourtant pas être si difficile à trouver!

Je retins un hurlement, les mâchoires crispées.

Carlisle me secoua.

« Ne te laisse pas atteindre. Tout n'est pas encore perdu. L'une des pistes est forcément la bonne. Séparons-nous et suivons-les. »

Un bourdonnement d'un moteur bien connu attira l'attention d'Emmett.

« Jasper et Alice sont au coin de la rue. »

Nous allâmes à leur rencontre. Alice sortit de la voiture en se faisant toute petite, presque craintive. Jasper se planta immédiatement à ses côtés, prêt à faire office d'écran contre ma colère.

« Je suis tellement désolée. Nous aurions dû être plus vigilants. » dit-elle, penaude.

Je n'avais même plus l'énergie de lui en vouloir. En fait, j'avais déjà dépassé ce stade. Je me sentais coupable de les avoir blâmé. Je me sentais coupable de tous les avoir impliqué dans cette histoire. Rien ne les obligeait à me venir en aide après tout.

«Vous n'y êtes pour rien. Pardonnez-moi d'avoir réagi comme ça. »

Elle m'agrippa le bras.

« Il n'est pas trop tard. Elle est vivante. J'en suis certaine.

-Tu vois ça dans le futur ou tu essaies de t'en persuader ?

-Les deux. James attend. Il est encore dans cette salle aux miroirs.

-Et la femelle ?

-Elle attend aussi. Mais ailleurs. Loin. Ils se sont donné rendez-vous plus tard. Elle est difficile à cerner. Elle ne tient pas en place, elle change tout le temps d'avis.

-Ne nous occupons pas d'elle. Pour l'instant, concentrons-nous sur Bella.

-J'ai vu ce que vous vouliez faire. Nous n'avons pas d'autres solutions pour le moment. Séparons-nous et remontons toutes les traces laissées par James. »

Nous nous trouvions dans un quartier relativement tranquille où le nombre de témoins n'était pas inquiétant. La noirceur nous permit de courir à notre rythme sans être vus. Je suivis une odeur plus forte que les autres, mais je n'aboutis qu'à une usine abandonnée. Tout ce que je trouvai, ce fut la canne de Bella, tordue. D'un air absent, je la récupérai et lui redonnai sa forme originale bien que je n'en voyais pas trop l'utilité. Peut-être ce geste se voulait une sorte de rejet de la fatalité. Si je pouvais détordre cette canne, je pouvais arranger tout le reste aussi, tout faire rentrer dans l'ordre, revenir à la normale…

Comme j'étais naïf.

Je retournai sur mes pas et, au bout de quatre minutes, tous les membres de ma famille revinrent bredouille de leurs recherches. Enfin, pas tout à fait bredouille. Il semblait que James s'était follement amusé à laisser des morceaux de ma lune un peu partout, juste pour le plaisir de nous alarmer davantage.

« J'ai trouvé ça au bout de la piste que j'ai suivi, sur un banc de parc. » dit Emmett.

Il brandit un téléphone portable. Celui de Bella.

« Il vient tout juste de m'appeler avec son téléphone ! Il ne peut pas être bien loin ! » tonnai-je.

Je tendis la main à Emmett. Il hésita à me donner l'appareil, mais mon regard inquisiteur le fit céder. Je compris pourquoi il avait été réticent lorsque j'ouvris le clapet. Quelque chose de filamenteux, soyeux, fin et sombre s'en échappa et tomba sur le trottoir.

Dans un état second, je dévisageai le sol. J'oscillai entre la névrose et la rage, l'aliénation totale et la fureur.

Des cheveux…

Il lui avait arraché des cheveux...

Encore une façon de me rendre fou. Et ça fonctionnait à merveille.

Je chancelai en ramassant la mèche, la caressant comme je l'aurais caressé, elle, pour la rassurer, pour lui dire que je la sortirais de là.

J'étais un vil menteur, même envers moi-même. Car, au fond de moi, je savais qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir.

Alice plaqua une main sur sa bouche.

« Quelle créature exécrable… »

Emmett marmonna un tas d'insanités.

« Pourriture… Salaud… » furent les mots les plus distinguables de sa liste.

Jasper ne dit rien, mais il était choqué. Quant à Carlisle, toutes ses idées de compassion, de négociations et de tentatives de raisonnement disparurent. Il comprit que cet individu était irrécupérable.

« Cette fois, il est allé trop loin… » se désola-t-il.

J'observai ma famille, intrigué et interloqué. Jusqu'ici, les miens avaient agi par devoir, par obligation envers leur frère et fils. Du moins, c'était ce que j'avais cru. Je réalisai à cet instant que j'avais eu tort. Je m'étais tellement centré que sur mon propre désarroi que je n'avais même pas remarqué que ma famille, à différents degrés et registres, craignait tout autant que moi ce qui pourrait arriver à Bella. Je détectai en eux un désir farouche de la sauver, un écho puissant de mon propre désir. Ils étaient aussi concernés par le sort de Bella que moi.

Et nous n'étions pas au bout de nos peines.

Jasper nous montra un ordinateur portatif, branché à une petite imprimante à perforation.

« J'ai trouvé ça de mon côté. »

C'était évidemment celui de Bella. Elle l'avait traîné avec elle dans son escapade, apparemment. Jasper ouvrit le boîtier et je vis que l'écran était allumé à un traitement de texte ordinaire.

« **CUL DE SAC** » pouvait-on lire en gros caractère qui remplissait tout l'écran.

« Il s'amuse bien à nous rouler ! » gronda Emmett.

Poursuivant notre sinistre compte rendu de cette macabre chasse aux trésors, Carlisle tendit un bout de papier.

« Il y avait ceci au bout de la piste que je suivais. C'est en braille. Tu peux le lire ? »

Du braille… James ne pouvait lire le braille, j'en étais certain. Peut-être que Bella avait pu écrire un message où elle révélait sa position !

J'arrachai presque le papier des mains de mon père. Je parcourus des yeux les enchaînements de points en relief et leur traduisis le mot au fur et à mesure.

« "_Edward, laisse tomber. Je vous mets tous en danger. Il a eu ma mère. _

_Je n'ai pas eu le choix. Je devais y aller. Je suis tellement désolée. N'en veux pas à Alice et Jasper. Et je t'en prie, je t'en supplie, ne le cherche pas. C'est ce qu'il veut. Je ne supporterais pas que quelqu'un courre à sa perte à cause de moi, surtout toi. _

_Il sera bientôt là, mais avant de partir, je dois absolument te mettre au courant de quelque chose. J'aurais dû te le dire plus tôt et j'aurais tellement voulu te le dire en d'autres circonstances, mais je suis trop lâche. Aujourd'hui, ça n'a plus d'importa ¨¨"_ »

Ça s'arrêtait là.

Il ne s'agissait pas d'un appel de détresse. C'était un message d'adieu. Et elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de le finir. Qu'avait-elle voulu me dire ? Et comment osait-elle se traiter de lâche ? Elle était tout sauf ça…

Je froissai le papier en boule dans ma main tremblante.

«Elle l'a sûrement écrit chez sa mère et elle a probablement été interrompue en pleine écriture. » supposa Jasper. « Par l'arrivée de James sans doute. Il lui avait sûrement donné rendez-vous ici. Il l'a observé de loin pour s'assurer qu'elle venait seule. Après, il est entré à son tour et l'a enlevé. »

Alice fut intriguée.

« Mais si c'est le cas, comment a-t-elle pu imprimer ce mot s'il l'avait attrapé avant qu'elle le termine?

-Je parie que c'est lui qui a imprimé le mot lui-même pour s'en servir pour son petit jeu de pistes minable. » dit Emmett.

Les paroles de ma famille me parvinrent de très loin. Moi j'étais égaré dans ma rage et mon désespoir.

Où était donc ce démon ? Pourquoi ses pensées m'échappaient? Pourquoi échouais-je à le trouver? Un esprit aussi dépravé ne pouvait pas m'échapper si facilement !

Il devait être assez proche pourtant. Il venait tout juste de m'appeler et de déposer ce téléphone sur un banc !

Je scannai tous les esprits du quartier sur un rayon de 2 km. Mon champ de recherche était réduit considérablement par rapport au reste de la ville, mais je n'obtins aucun résultat. J'élargis le rayon sur 5 km. Toujours rien.

J'étais néanmoins sûr qu'il se trouvait dans le coin. Il ne pouvait pas avoir créé toutes ces fausses pistes sur un grand territoire, ça lui aurait pris trop de temps. Il était forcément dans les parages.

Tandis que j'analysais avec acharnement, un par un, tous les esprits du quartier, Alice fut secouée d'une vision incroyable.

« Oh ! Elle est revenue ! Elle est là ! »

Je vis en même temps que ma sœur ce qui se profilait dans le futur. Ce fut court, extrêmement flou, mais je l'aurais reconnu même dans le noir total : Bella. Debout. Vivante.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » s'enquit Carlisle.

« Elle était inconsciente, c'est pour ça que je ne la voyais plus ! Elle s'est réveillée ! Ou va se réveiller…»

Inconsciente. Je ne sus pas si je devais me réjouir ou non. Elle était vivante, certes, mais que lui avait fait subir ce démon pour qu'elle perde connaissance ?

J'attrapai ma sœur par les épaules,

« Concentre-toi, Alice. Je t'en conjure ! Trouve-la ! »

Elle ferma les yeux, chercha dans les multiples chemins de possibles et de probables, de certitudes et d'hypothèses. Tout ce que je voulais c'était une voie, une allée, une infime petite indication qui m'en dirait plus sur Bella. Malheureusement, le néant était de retour.

« Elle est toujours dans cette salle aux miroirs, mais elle ignore tout de ce qui l'entoure. Elle est aveugle, Edward. Si elle ne voit pas son environnement, si elle ne sait pas où elle se trouve, comment veux-tu que je la repère ?

-Et James ?

-Il est au même endroit. Il … Il… »

Elle chercha à dévier son troisième œil du chemin qu'elle entrevoyait, pour m'épargner, sans doute. Mais il était trop tard. Je l'avais déjà vu.

Il allait assouvir sa soif, voilà ce qu'il était sur le point de faire.

J'allais rugir quand une autre image, un fragment, balaya la scène atroce à laquelle j'assistais. Je vis Bella brandir un objet et James s'effondrer aussitôt.

« Mais… Comment va-t-elle réussir à faire ça? » se demanda Alice en même temps que moi.

Emmett s'impatienta, irrité.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle va faire ? »

-Le mettre à terre ! Il … Il va être K.O ! Pas longtemps, mais il le sera !

-Hein ? »

Je fus complètement décontenancé. C'était insensé. Alice devait se tromper.

Et tout à coup, des pensées très claires, très nettes, me foudroyèrent.

« _Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait, sale petite mortelle !_ ?»

L'objet de mes recherches ; il était là. Il s'imposait à moi, sans effort. L'esprit de James ! Je l'entendais !

Je saisis alors pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à le repérer. Il était au courant de mon don. Il s'était auto discipliné pour avoir des pensées anodines qui se confondraient à tous les autres esprits de la ville. Je m'étais acharné à trouver un esprit démoniaque, alors il m'avait échappé! Il était capable de maîtriser ses pensées meurtrières pour m'empêcher de le retracer. Mais quelque chose avait fait éclater sa vigilance mentale pendant un court moment. Il avait perdu le contrôle. Mais comment ? Il avait été déboussolé, incohérent, comme assommé. Il … Il avait été… Oh, bon sang, il avait été K.O ! La vision d'Alice venait de se concrétiser ! C'était Bella qui l'avait déconcentré ! Pas longtemps, deux secondes à peine, mais c'était largement suffisant pour moi. Je localisai l'esprit immédiatement.

« Je l'ai trouvé ! » criai-je, triomphant.

Je m'envolai sans plus attendre. Nous étions si près ! Nous l'avions sous notre nez !

Ce fut à la fois la course la plus courte et la plus interminable que j'eus jamais entrepris.

Je défonçai les portes d'un studio de danse et aboutis dans la fameuse salle aux miroirs.

Je n'aurais pas pu mieux créer un effet de surprise.

Il était là, penché sur une masse immobile que je ne pris pas le temps d'identifier. Toute ma volonté, mon attention, mes pensées furent dirigées que sur un seul but : le démon, l'objet de ma colère, de mon inquiétude démesurée, la source de mes tourments.

James fit volte face. La stupeur se lut sur son visage et dans son esprit.

« _Mais… Comment a-t-il pu… ?_ »

Je me vis moi à travers ses yeux.

J'étais aussi un démon. Un démon vengeur, animé par un terrible courroux. La victoire et la fureur se reflétaient dans toute ma posture. Fini les épaules voûtées. Fini ce poids qui me courbait le dos. Je n'étais plus que détermination et hardiesse, furie et excitation. Mes yeux, deux fentes acérées, le massacraient du regard. Un sourire démentiel ornait mon visage de marbre.

Je le laissai se tétaniser devant moi. En quelques centaines d'années, jamais il n'avait rencontré son Enfer, sa damnation, son agonie.

Maintenant, il l'avait en face.

Je n'aurais même pas besoin de feu. Je ne voulais user d'aucun artifice. Je voulais tout faire moi-même. Je le réduirais en miettes de mes propres mains. Je m'occuperais de chacun de ses membres un par un. Je garderais la tête en dernier. Si je lui coupais la tête tout de suite, il ne sentirait aucune douleur pour le reste. Autant faire durer le plaisir et jouir de la souffrance causée par chacun de ses membres que je lui arracherais. Je lui broierais les os, réduirais sa chair en charpie, lui soutirerais un hurlement de torture pour chaque minute qu'il avait consacré à cette traque écoeurante. Et cette fois, quand tout serait fini, je n'aurais aucun remord. Jamais je ne regretterais mes actes. Il serait le seul meurtre dont je ne voudrais jamais me repentir.

Pendant que je le laissais s'épouvanter de son futur bourreau, j'analysai la situation rapidement. Au fond de la salle se trouvait un téléviseur. Je ne l'avais jamais rencontré, jamais vu, mais je reconnus tout de même Renée sur l'écran. Elle courait après une petite fille dans cette même salle de danse. Une petite lune en tutu qui ne voulait pas que son cours de danse soit déjà terminé. « _Bella ? Bella ! Viens !_ » Je compris immédiatement de quelle façon Bella avait été trompée par James. Fou comme une phrase de mère poursuivant sa petite fille espiègle pouvait être interprétée de différentes façons quand elle était entendue au téléphone.

Je vis dans un autre coin de la salle un autre objet que James avait volé chez Renée ; un trépied avec une caméra. Le clignotant rouge m'indiqua qu'elle tournait toujours. Ça ne prenait qu'un esprit aussi tordu et vicieux pour immortaliser sur bande vidéo ses frasques lugubres.

À côté du corps inerte, je découvris ce qui m'avait permis de trouver le démon, ce qui l'avait mis K.O pendant deux secondes salutaires : le prototype de pistolet électrique de Charlie. Chargé à 30 000 volts.

Dans la hâte, Bella avait sûrement piqué le pistolet avant de partir de chez elle et l'avait caché dans sa valise. Personne ne l'avait vu faire tant nous étions préoccupés par James qui surveillait la maison. Elle savait sans doute que ce ne serait pas une arme efficace, mais elle n'avait pas sous-estimé sa probable utilité, ce qui avait eu le mérite de la sauver quand même.

J'aimais une battante rusée.

L'euphorie et la fierté s'emparèrent de moi… pour se dissoudre aussitôt.

J'aimais un corps inerte.

J'aurais dû laisser mes yeux sur James. Ce fut une erreur monumentale de détourner mon regard et de scruter le plancher. Car ce que je vis qui jonchait le sol me priva de toute l'ardeur dont j'avais besoin pour vaincre le démon.

Je compris que ce coup de pistolet avait été le dernier geste de Bella avant qu'elle ne retombe dans la torpeur. Un élan de désespoir. Un soubresaut. Le dernier acte avant que le rideau ne tombe.

Je ne devais pas regarder ce corps. Pas tout de suite. Il fallait que je m'occupe du démon. Il fallait que j'accomplisse ma vengeance. Je devais agir. Je devais le faire payer.

Je guettai la rage, la fureur et le désir de vengeance. J'attendis que la rancœur fasse son œuvre, que mes muscles se tendent dans l'attente de se saisir de ce démon pour que justice soit faite.

Rien ne vint.

J'étais hypnotisé par ce corps immobile.

Je sentis, de très loin, comme si ça se passait dans une autre dimension, les membres de ma famille surgir dans la salle aux miroirs. Je vis de vagues silhouettes me devancer, bondir sur le démon , faire ce que JE devais accomplir, ce que je m'étais juré de faire moi-même. Mais j'en fus incapable. Je ne sentais plus la colère et la fureur. Elles m'avaient abandonné.

Je ne sentis rien d'autre qu'un trou béant se former dans ma cage thoracique. Un grand voile opaque s'étendit sur moi, me soustrayant à tout ce qui se passait aux alentours. Mon regard resta rivé sur le corps brisé devant moi. Je n'entendis qu'un petit tintement très faible ; un cœur mourant. Le mien s'émietta et s'éparpilla en mille particules qui furent aspirés dans le trou noir de ma cage thoracique.

Je m'effondrai au pied de ma lune. Une lune ternie dont la lumière ne brillait presque plus. Je me penchai au-dessus de ce visage éteint et j'eus la sensation de m'éteindre aussi, de disparaître.

J'ouvris ma bouche. Un son ténu et déchiré sortit d'entre mes lèvres, une plainte remontant du néant de ma poitrine.

À travers ce voile qui m'oppressait de toute part, je perçus des mouvements diffus et de vagues silhouettes s'approcher de nos deux entités à l'agonie.

« Comment fait-il pour résister ?

-Il est trop près ! Il va l'achever !

-Edward. Éloigne-toi. Laisse moi faire. Va t'occuper de James avec tes frères. »

Quelque chose m'effleura l'épaule. Je mis du temps à comprendre qu'il s'agissait de la main compatissante de mon père.

« Il est en état de choc. Ce doit être pour ça que le sang ne semble pas le déranger. »

Le sang ?

Le voile se leva. Mes sens jusque-là paralysés se remirent en fonction. Des informations parvinrent à intégrer mon cerveau.

Le sang. Bella était couverte de sang.

J'avais réalisé que son corps était en très mauvais état, mais j'en avais été tellement traumatisé que j'avais oublié ce sang.

Je sentis l'odeur attirante. Je vis cette source pourpre se répandre. Et le monstre ne fit rien.

Que m'arrivait-il ? Pourquoi ne réagissait-il pas ? Il n'était pourtant pas endormi. Je le sentais pleinement éveillé alors pourquoi restait-il immobile, en retrait ?

C'est alors que je compris. Le monstre avait pris conscience que l'enveloppe charnelle était à l'article de la mort. Il avait réalisé que s'il étanchait sa soif, après il n'y aurait plus rien. Ce serait fini. Il serait gavé, mais l'odeur si agréable de cette enveloppe n'existerait plus. Il n'y aurait plus que son souvenir. Il avait fallu qu'un événement tragique survienne, que Bella agonise, pour que le monstre comprenne que la mort signifiait la fin de cet arôme. Le monstre s'était habitué à cette odeur. Il l'aimait. Si elle disparaissait, elle emporterait dans son trépas un arôme unique qu'il ne trouverait jamais ailleurs.

Le monstre et le Edward voulaient tous les deux que Bella survive. Moi pour sa personne, son âme, son esprit. Lui pour son odeur, sa substance, son corps. Nous fûmes sur la même longueur d'onde, par pour les mêmes raisons, mais le résultat restait le même. Ce fut cela qui me permit de rester à ses côtés sans aucune difficulté.

Je savais que je devais me réjouir. Je savais que je devais être fier d'avoir enfin le dessus sur mes instincts. J'étais cependant trop anéanti pour être content. À quoi la fierté pouvait servir ? En quoi cette victoire était réjouissante si je devais perdre celle pour qui je m'étais tant battu contre moi-même ?

Carlisle exerça une pression sur mon épaule.

« Écarte-toi. Laisse-moi l'examiner. »

Il me tassa de lui-même lorsqu'il constata que j'étais figé, incapable de bouger. Avec précaution, ses mains tâtèrent le corps meurtri. Ses décennies d'expérience en médecine lui permirent d'analyser rapidement son état et d'établir un diagnostic.

«Violent traumatisme crânien. Deux côtes fêlées. Triple fracture du tibia. Plaies ouvertes à la tempe. Strangulation. Hématomes aux poignets. Éclats de vitres dans la cuisse gauche. »

Chaque constat fut un coup de tison ardent se plantant dans ma chair.

« Sacrebleu ! »

Carlisle venait apparemment de découvrir une blessure plus grave que toutes les autres.

« Il l'a mordu ! »

Je sortis d'un bond de mon apathie et me précipitai sur la main que tenait mon père. Je vis une plaie en demi cercle, noircie de venin.

La cruauté de James était sans limites.

«Il faut arrêter l'hémorragie. _Nous allons la perdre…_ Alice, profite de son inconscience pour atteler sa jambe et cours chercher la morphine. »

Alice ?

Alice…

Ma sœur était là. Tout près. Elle avait du mal. Elle luttait bravement contre la tentation.

« _Il faut qu'elle vive !_ Carlisle, pas besoin d'une attelle. Son corps se réparera de lui-même si on laisse le venin… »

Un hurlement ébranla les murs de la salle.

Ça provenait de moi.

« NON ! Il doit y avoir un autre moyen! »

Mon père examina la plaie.

« C'est propre. Il faut aspirer le venin. _De toute façon, je ne suis même pas certain qu'il y a assez de venin pour réparer ce corps et le transformer. C'est déjà presque fini. Nous sommes arrivés trop tard. _»

Mon père cherchait à me ménager en me cachant les terribles conclusions que le médecin en lui avait tirées, mais son subconscient n'avait pu retenir ses pensées de flotter dans son esprit.

Et Alice, malheureuse, confirmait ces pensées atroces avec une vision qu'elle se refusait vainement de laisser fuser. Parmi les multiples chemins d'hypothèses et d'éventualités, je vis une route que je connaissais très bien. La route de ma vie ; celle qui tournait jadis en boucle avant de rencontrer Bella et qui serpentait maintenant vers des ailleurs inconnus. Une route dont je ne connaissais rien hormis sa fin : elle aboutissait à un précipice, allégorie du trépas de Bella. Je savais que cette route se terminait ainsi. Seulement, je ne pensais pas que le chemin pour y arriver serait si court. Je croyais que j'en aurais pour quelques décennies avant d'arriver à ce précipice. J'avais eu tort. La route se terminait, là, dans les minutes qui suivraient.

Je me ruai sur Bella.

Je reniai ce futur. Je contestai le destin. Dénégation. Refus. Rejet de la fatalité.

« Bella ! » criai-je, désespéré. « Bella, par pitié, non ! Réveille-toi ! »

Le corps resta inerte.

« Réveille-toi ! Je t'en supplie ! » me lamentai-je, me recroquevillant sur moi-même, l'oreille contre ce cœur fuyant.

« _Je ne peux pas le croire. Je me suis fait avoir ! Victoria ! Où es-tu ? Je brûle !_

_-Crève, sale ordure !_

_-Bella est en train de mourir ? Ça y est, c'est la fin de notre famille…_

_-Brûle en Enfer !_

_-Je ne veux pas la perdre ! Il faut qu'elle vive !_

_-C'est la fin. C'est terminé. Je n'ai presque plus de pouls._ »

Je fermai mon esprit à celui des autres. L'œil chargé d'un pleur invisible et la gorge serrée d'un sanglot inexistant, j'appelai désespérément. Certains mots s'échappèrent tout seuls de mes lèvres. Des mots que je n'avais jamais pensé prononcer un jour, mais que je voulais lui crier depuis longtemps. Des mots que je désirais qu'elle entende à cet instant parce qu'une part aliénée de moi pensait qu'ils la maintiendraient en vie.

« Je t'en prie Bella, accroche-toi ! Ne me laisse pas… Je t'aime… Reviens-moi… »

Je répétai les mots jusqu'à qu'ils ne soient plus qu'un leitmotiv chuchoté avec désespoir.

Je m'enfonçais tout entier dans le trou noir de ma cage thoracique. J'étais si loin, si envasé dans l'agonie que je ne remarquai pas immédiatement que le corps sur lequel je pleurais remuait.

Ce fut un battement de cœur, plus fort, plus vigoureux que les autres, qui me fit remonter à la surface.

Je m'éloignai pour mieux voir ce corps meurtri.

Il y eut un mouvement. Une main bougea. D'un millimètre, mais elle bougea.

Était-ce le venin qui la contaminait enfin, la ramenant à la vie ?

Ou était-ce mes paroles ?

Les deux peut-être, cependant -même si je constituais moi-même un exemple du surnaturel, créature mystique- la part rationnelle de moi n'était pas prête à admettre que des mots pouvaient être curatifs, magiques pour ainsi dire. Mais, peu importe de quelle façon, c'était la conséquence qui comptait : Bella surgit des abysses et rouvrit les yeux au prix de ce que je savais être une torture épouvantable. Son regard se voila, perdu, désorienté et, fait insolite, il s'ajusta à mes prunelles.

Son corps se tordit de douleur. La lave du venin la consumait. Mais elle cessa de convulser presque aussitôt. Que se passait-il ? Que se passait-il en elle pour que la souffrance soit balayée ?

Ses doigts cherchèrent alors mon visage et ses yeux devinrent si paisibles et si beaux qu'ils me firent oublier une seconde la situation dramatique dans laquelle nous nous trouvions. Et soudain, l'évidence me frappa : le venin avait déjà agi sur sa maladie. Poison guérisseur, quel paradoxe ! Ses iris, auparavant deux puits morts, jaillissaient maintenant d'une étincelle mystérieuse ; la vie.

Bella me regarda droit dans les yeux.

Elle me voyait… Elle me voyait !

Une pensée ahurie de mon père médecin retentit : « _Incroyable… Le venin a pénétré l'artère radiale et a circulé directement jusqu'à la carotide externe et au nerf optique._ »

« Bella! » criai-je, perdu quelque part entre l'étonnement, la stupeur, un bonheur étrange et l'incrédulité.

Jamais prunelles ne m'avaient autant ébranlés. Jamais un regard ne m'atteignit à ce point jusqu'aux tréfonds de mon être. La douleur du venin semblait altérée par cette toute nouvelle capacité, par ce brusque retour à la vie de ces deux puits noirs. Bella s'abîma dans la contemplation de mon visage. Que vit-elle dans mon regard ? Que vit-elle qui la rendit soudain si sereine et en paix ?

« Mon ange… » chuchota-t-elle tandis que son tout nouveau regard se promenait sur chaque partie de mon visage.

Ses iris furent une caresse sur moi et tout ce qui n'était pas elle cessa d'exister. J'oubliai Carlisle et Alice. J'oubliai l'infâme James. J'oubliai la morsure de Bella, sa perte d'âme imminente. J'oubliai ma culpabilité. J'oubliai le remords.

Je la pris dans mes bras et approchai mon visage du sien. Qu'elle me voit. Qu'elle me regarde autant qu'elle le voulait. J'étais prêt à tout perdre ensuite si je pouvais juste river mon regard à celui-là durant un instant –une éternité. Je me soudai à ces deux puits.

Je scrutai attentivement ses yeux encore marron mais qui allaient bientôt devenir pourpres. Je réalisai alors que je ne m'étais jamais suffisamment incliné pour voir ce que contenait le fond de ces deux puits. L'eau avait toujours été opaque et brouillée, morte et terne, mais à cet instant, alors que le venin réparait la rétine de ses yeux, les deux puits furent d'une limpidité brillante. Je me penchai davantage sur les ondes, me concentrai sur ce que cachait leur profondeur. J'entrevis une rumeur cachée, une prière silencieuse qu'elle n'avait jamais osé formuler tant elle était convaincue qu'elle ne pourrait jamais être exaucée. Je ne pus plus me contenter de regarder le fond des puits. Il me fallait entendre cette prière, il me fallait percevoir ce murmure timide. Alors je me laissai tomber carrément au fond des deux puits. La prière psalmodiée devint un cri. Je fus englouti dans l'onde, submergé par une vérité extraordinaire, utopique et pourtant bien réelle. La clarté de cette prière, de ce vœu secret, m'éblouit tel le faisceau d'un phare braqué sur ma noire ignorance.

De nous deux, c'était moi le plus aveugle. Je n'avais même pas su voir ce vœu, cette prière. Si j'avais su écouter, si j'avais su transpercer l'opacité de son regard mort plus tôt, j'aurais perçu ce murmure, un murmure qui était en fait un cri du cœur étouffé au fin fond de ces puits. J'aurais dû voir plutôt, j'aurais dû comprendre puisque cette prière était la même que la mienne !

« Je t'aime… » articula-t-elle avec peine, confirmant les conclusions que je venais tout juste de tirer.

Je le voyais dans ces puits, je l'avais senti, mais l'entendre de sa bouche fut pour moi une révolution. Les mots me pénétrèrent, s'instillèrent en moi. Ils prirent une consistance propre, d'une envergure palpable. Plus que palpable ; c'étaient des mots prononcés comme on jette une bombe sur une cible. Ils avaient une consistance solide et puissante qui m'engloba tout entier. J'eus l'impression que chaque cellule de mon corps et chaque parcelle de mon esprit furent happées par ces mots. Ils me noyèrent dans la félicité, m'abîmèrent dans le bonheur et m'enlisèrent dans l'aboutissement de l'Espoir. J'étais un univers de contradictions ; je me sentis frappé, piétiné, englouti, écrasé et en même temps je me sentis m'élever, flotter, voler et planer.

Elle était en train de brûler de l'intérieur à cause de moi et elle m'aimait.

J'avais détruit sa petite vie tranquille et elle m'aimait.

J'avais voulu la tuer et elle m'aimait.

Jamais je n'en avais rien su parce que, tout comme moi pour elle, elle se croyait indigne de moi.

"_Comment pourrait-on faire le poids quand on est banal, quand on est que le commun des mortels ? Forcément, on se dit que c'est préférable de garder ses aspirations enfouies. On préfère vivre dans l'insatisfaction et l'inassouvissement que de risquer de perdre ce rêve. Un rêve reste beau même si on ne tente pas de le réaliser. Un rêve qu'on échoue à concrétiser devient désillusion et regrets." _

« Oh, Bella… » gémis-je.

C'était moi qui ne la méritais pas !

Je la considérai encore et encore. Je vis l'incrédulité sur son visage mourant. Elle avait encore du mal à croire que je l'aimais. Elle n'avait plus craint de me dire ces mots curatifs et libérateurs, elle ne redoutait plus de rejet, de rêves transformés en désillusion et regrets puisque j'avais été le premier à lui livrer la vérité, notre vérité commune. Et pourtant un doute persistait dans ce tout nouveau regard.

« Je t'aime, tu m'entends ? Tu es toute ma vie. »

Elle caressa ma joue polie, eut un vague rictus de bonheur, ouvrit la bouche pour me renvoyer mes propres mots, je le sentais, mais n'en fit rien, car l'instant de félicité passa et la lave cuisante du poison remonta à la surface et réduisit en cendres ces quelques secondes où le temps avait suspendu sa course. Bella fut à nouveau ensevelie dans le supplice et la torture. La douleur la rattrapa à un point où je pus moi-même ressentir sa propre souffrance. Elle ne put plus soutenir mon regard et ses yeux se fermèrent fort, plissés par le martyre. Elle recommença à se tordre et à convulser.

La réalité me rattrapa et je fus de nouveau conscient de tout ce qui se passait autour de moi. J'entendais mes frères régler son compte à James. J'entendais Carlisle m'appeler, me conjurer de prendre une décision. J'entendais Alice essayer de calmer Bella de sa voix tranquille, et, torture des tortures, j'entendais les cris de pure détresse de ma lune.

« Arrêtez le feu ! Arrêtez-le ! Pitié ! »

« Edward ! » m'appela une ultime fois mon père.

Je défigeai et regardai Carlisle, effaré.

« _Je me suis trompé. Je croyais que c'était fini pour elle… Il l'a ramené…_ Que décides-tu Edward ? Le poison a commencé à agir. Il n'est pas trop tard pour la sauver de la mort et du venin à la fois. La plaie est nette, tout peut encore être aspiré et après je m'occuperai de la soigner. Ou alors tu laisses le venin agir pour de bon… »

Pourquoi m'imposait-il ce choix ?

Avoir Bella pour l'éternité à mes côtés… Lui rendre sa vue à tout jamais…

Ou lui retirer ce poison, retirer sa vue, retirer la possibilité que je puisse me perdre dans ses yeux emplis de chaleur et d'amour, retirer la possibilité que je la garde auprès de moi jusqu'à la fin des temps. Retirer tout ça pour qu'elle puisse conserver son humanité, son âme…

Jamais je ne fus à ce point écartelé entre deux choix aussi dramatiques.

Mais voir Bella rongée de l'intérieure par la douleur devant moi m'aida à prendre une décision.

« Non. Je refuse. Je ne peux pas lui faire subir ça. »

Je ne pouvais pas lui arracher sa vie pour la garder pour moi. Ce n'était pas juste. Elle n'était pas comme moi; sans espoir de survie. Elle n'était pas à l'article de la mort, comme moi je l'avais été. Il y avait de l'espoir. Elle n'était pas condamnée. Pas encore. Pas si mon père la sauvait.

Carlisle me pressa.

« Bien. Alors, occupe-t-en. Aspire le poison. » m'ordonna-t-il.

Je tournai brusquement la tête vers lui, paniqué.

« Quoi ? Mais… Je ne peux pas… Je ne pourrai pas…

-Je n'ai pas le temps de m'en occuper Edward. Elle perd beaucoup trop de sang. Tu trouveras la force de t'arrêter à temps.»

Carlisle me parlait tout en s'affairant. Il s'occupait du bras ensanglanté, de la jambe broyée, du crâne ouvert. Alice commençait à avoir du mal à rester en contrôle ; elle devait s'éloigner au plus vite.

Il avait raison : il n'avait pas le temps. Il n'y avait que moi.

Je saisis le poignet meurtri et regardai une dernière fois ma raison de vivre.

« Je vais apaiser tes souffrances, Bella. »

Ces paroles s'adressaient autant à moi qu'à elle. J'allais la tirer de là, j'allais réussir, j'allais triompher. Il fallait que je m'en persuade, du moins.

Je commençai d'abord par frôler la vieille cicatrice de son poignet avec mes lèvres. Je l'embrassai, pour me tester, pour me préparer à ne pas exercer une pression sur sa peau qui lui briserait les os de sa main. Puis je remontai lentement vers le creux de sa paume. J'inspirai l'arôme de ce liquide extraordinaire qui s'échappait de l'entaille. Dans les secondes qui suivraient, l'arôme deviendrait goût, l'odeur deviendrait saveur, le fumet deviendrait bonne chère.

Comme avec le poignet, j'embrassai la plaie avec révérence et retenue.

J'eus un soupir tremblant. Mes pupilles tournèrent sous mes paupières.

Puis je plongeai.

Je bus le feu sombre qui envahissait ce ruisseau pur, je lui arrachai des veines le poison ignoble. Il fut dissout en moi rapidement, mais j'eus le temps d'en goûter l'amertume. Et bientôt, le venin fut distillé et il ne resta plus que cette source tiède, une fontaine de jouvence. Comme une onde de choc très lente, presque langoureuse, cette divine liqueur caressa mes lèvres, enivra mes papilles et fit vibrer ma gorge. Je n'eus pas le souvenir d'avoir jamais goûté un nectar pareil. C'était un goût irréel, un fantasme gastronomique, une chimère sustentatrice. Le monstre atteignit un paradis abject. La brume du désir, la volupté que procure le rassasiement, m'embrouillèrent et je fus perdu. Quelque part dans les derniers vestiges de mon humanité se trouvait un Edward écrasé et dominé par le monstre qui, pour la première fois, s'excusait de jouir de ce nectar. Mais il ne pouvait renoncer à ça. Pas quand on le faisait baigner dans un tel plaisir.

Tout était beau. Ma _cantante_ me faisait la plus belle complainte de tout l'univers. Son sang circula en moi comme les notes glissaient sur une portée. Elle vibra en moi comme les cordes d'un instrument tendu. Elle souffla en moi tel un vent revigorant. Elle coula en moi comme une rivière libérée de sa digue, se déversant dans le lit desséché de mon corps. Il n'y eut plus de tourment, plus de combat quotidien contre ce que j'étais. Il n'y eut plus de culpabilité, plus de remords, plus de doutes. Il n'y eut plus rien de négatif. Tout fut serein, doux et paisible.

Trop paisible.

Trop tranquille. Trop vide. Il y avait toujours ma chanteuse, mais tout était noir et obscur autour d'elle, silencieux et vide. Il manquait quelque chose. La voix de la chanteuse ne me suffisait pas. Je voulais davantage. Je voulais ce chant et tout ce qui s'y rattachait ; son corps, son esprit, tout son être. Le sang ne me comblait pas. Un paradis abject tel que celui-là ne me suffisait pas si cela n'impliquait que le chant de sa rivière pourpre. Je voulais tout ce qui englobait ce chant.

Je nageai dans les profondeurs de la dépendance, à contre courant, je remontai à la surface, vers la raison et la conscience. Je détachai mes lèvres de cette peau douce et satinée. J'interrompis la succion, avalant les dernières gouttes de cet oasis comme si c'était les dernières gouttes qui constituait l'univers entier. Je m'arrachai douloureusement de ce paradis. Je ne fus cependant pas ramené sur terre, ni même dans mon enfer personnel. Je fus amené dans une autre sorte de félicité ; celle que procurait le seul fait de voir Bella s'apaiser. Je vis ma douce lune revenir à la vie. L'éclipse qui avait terni sa lumière fut terminée et elle projeta à nouveau son éclat nacré et pur. Et ça c'était un paradis mille fois meilleur que cette liqueur.

Ses yeux entrouverts retombèrent dans le vide. De nouveau, Bella était plongé dans les ténèbres. Le phare éclairait tout autour de lui, sauf le phare lui-même. Mais elle parut trop soulagée de ne plus souffrir pour se soucier de sa vue.

« Edward… »

Elle remua faiblement tandis que Carlisle la mettait sous morphine.

« C'est fini, Bella. Tout ira bien, maintenant.

-Reste avec moi… Ne t'en vas pas...»

Oh, non, je ne la laisserais pas.

« Je reste. Je ne te quitte pas. Plus jamais. »

Je fus à nouveau victime d'une hallucination. Je vis les morceaux et les éclats de la bulle de Bella s'unir, se recoller et se ressouder.

« Plus jamais. »

**_À suivre_**

* * *

_Je me doute un peu de votre réaction : « Il était temps ! Ça fait 14 chapitres qu'on attend les je t'aime ! »_

_Ben voilà, c'est enfin arrivé.^^_


	15. Livre ouvert

**Chapitre15**

**Livre Ouvert**

Elle était en piteux état dans ce lit d'hôpital, mais je réussis tout de même à m'émerveiller de son visage. Un visage dont la bouche avait prononcé les mots les plus extraordinaires et bienfaiteurs de l'univers. Des mots qui me hantaient et qui résonnaient en écho dans ma tête ; une douce litanie. Je n'en revenais pas encore de cette vérité. Et je n'en reviendrais sans doute jamais.

J'étais toujours convaincu que je ne méritais pas ces mots. Je n'eus qu'à regarder ce corps meurtri pour m'en persuader. Si j'avais mérité ces mots, j'en aurais été digne et j'aurais fait en sorte qu'elle ne se retrouve pas étendue dans ce lit d'hôpital. Seulement voilà. Il semblait que, pour une raison qui m'échappait encore, Bella eut décidé de m'accorder l'honneur de m'aimer envers et contre tout.

Je ne pouvais même pas essayer de me convaincre qu'elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle disait à ce moment-là et qu'elle délirait ; ce que j'avais vu dans ses deux iris valait tous les arguments du monde. Je n'avais pas d'autre choix que d'y croire. La vérité s'était trouvée là, dans ces deux puits, et c'était plus puissant que tout ce que je ne m'étais jamais permis de souhaiter.

Elle m'avait offert son amitié, et je lui en étais très reconnaissant. Elle avait ensuite accepté ma vraie nature et j'avais ressenti une infinie gratitude à son égard. Et là, elle me faisait la grâce d'éprouver envers moi ce que moi je ressentais pour elle. C'était beaucoup plus que ce que j'espérais, mais je tâcherais, pour le reste de nos jours, d'essayer de faire en sorte de valoir le don qu'elle me faisait, de mériter ce sentiment.

Jusqu'à quel point m'aimait-elle ? Au moins au point d'oublier qu'elle avait frôlé la mort à cause de moi.

Pour combien de temps ? Ça je l'ignorais. Mais je comptais bien profiter de tout ce qu'elle voudrait bien m'offrir, peu importe la forme que revêtait le mot amour à son avis et peu importe si au bout de quelques années ce sentiment s'estompait. J'étais ébahi de son aveu sans pour autant perdre toute lucidité ; les humains étaient sincères et vrais quand ils aimaient, mais ce sentiment était plutôt éphémère chez eux. Il s'effaçait rapidement. Il n'y avait qu'à regarder les statistiques toujours montantes des divorces pour le prouver.

Néanmoins, j'étais prêt à l'accompagner pour le temps que durerait ce sentiment. Prisonnier du carcan de mes 17 ans, elle, elle évoluerait et ses sentiments aussi évolueraient. Ils se modifieraient, s'effaceraient peu à peu avec le passage de l'âge et je ne répondrais plus à ses attentes. Ce ne serait pas sa faute, ni la mienne. Ce ne serait pas un changement volontaire et réfléchi de sa part. Ce serait seulement le résultat inévitable qu'apporte l'évolution humaine. Mais je m'y plierais. Et je continuerais à l'aimer et à l'accompagner d'une autre façon, si elle le désirait.

Pour l'instant, je voulais simplement vivre le moment présent, jouir de chaque microseconde de son sentiment qui, là, maintenant, tout de suite, dans l'immédiat, était puissant, fort, tendre et doux, d'après ce que j'avais aperçu dans ces deux puits.

Un début de bonheur absolu était venu frapper à la porte de mon enfer personnel. Je me sentais enveloppé d'un étrange nuage de sérénité. Se savoir aimé en retour par l'élément le plus précieux de mon existence était … déboussolant. Illusoire. J'avais toujours été ancré dans la certitude que ce que je ressentais ne pouvait être réciproque. C'était un fait établi, indiscutable, une évidence, comme le soleil était le centre de l'univers et que la Terre était ronde. Et là, mes convictions les plus profondes venaient d'être ébranlées et tout ce que j'avais cru impossible, utopique et irréel s'avérait bien vrai.

La route de ma vie prenait un tournant vraiment inattendu. J'avais cru que ce chemin s'interrompait hier par un ravin, mais un pont était apparu –un sursis- surplombant le vide et reliant la bordure de la route à l'autre bout du précipice où le chemin continuait à serpenter de l'autre côté.

Songeur et rêveur, je contemplai ma lune immobile, inlassablement. Elle était inconsciente, mais Carlisle disait que c'était normal, que son esprit se protégeait. Elle reprendrait sans doute connaissance au cours de la journée.

Je m'éloignais du lit seulement quand une infirmière approchait. Il me fallait être invisible pour les humains. On ne devait pas me voir ; j'avais les yeux rouges, encore engorgés du sang de Bella. Toutefois, je regagnais son chevet dès qu'elle se retrouvait seule. Je fus incapable de la quitter, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. Si je m'en allais, je fus certain que, même dans les limbes, elle se rendrait compte de mon départ et qu'elle en souffrirait, aussi présomptueux que cela paraissait.

Je me permis d'inhaler son odeur à de nombreuses reprises. Je fus stupéfait du changement spectaculaire qui s'était opéré en moi depuis 24h. Le feu qui d'ordinaire me brûlait ne s'attisait que pour former une lueur à peine inconfortable au fond de ma gorge. En fait, cette lueur me parut presque agréable. Je sentis que cette brûlure ne me ferait presque plus jamais souffrir et ce même quand Bella retrouverait sa propre odeur bien à elle, car celle-ci était un peu bizarre en ce moment, mixée au sang des transfusions. Le mélange n'était pas très affriolant. Jamais je n'aurais cru penser une chose pareille un jour (après tout, si son sang était moins attirant, la résistance du monstre était moins éprouvé !), j'avais hâte que son système fabrique à nouveau ses propres vaisseaux sanguins et que son arôme revienne à la normale.

La veille, j'avais été soumis au choix de la laisser subir ma condition ou lui laisser sa mortalité. Comment un tel choix avait pu être si déchirant? A cet instant-ci, il me semblait absurde, abject même, que j'eus songé à l'arracher à son existence, sa famille, son humanité. J'aimais son odeur, j'aimais la vie qui courait dans ses veines. J'aimais ce cœur qui battait. Tout ça était une preuve de vie, sa vie. Je ne regrettais pas du tout de la lui avoir laissé. Je m'en réjouissais plutôt.

« _Mon cœur peut battre pour deux._ » me rappelai-je.

Je n'avais pas compris la réelle signification de ces mots à ce moment-là. De fait, elle était mon cœur à présent, ma vie. Elle représentait tout ce que je n'étais plus. Elle symbolisait tout ce qui me manquait. Elle me complétait.

Je la regardai sans relâche, sa main intacte déposée au creux de ma paume. Je commençai à être impatient. J'eus hâte qu'elle se réveille enfin. Sa voix me manquait. Ses yeux ouverts me manquaient. Oh, son regard neuf aussi me manquait, mais, même tranquilles et opaques, j'aimais ces deux puits sans fonds. Je n'oublierais cependant jamais la manière dont elle m'avait examiné.

Les minutes et les heures s'écoulèrent. J'attendis fébrilement qu'elle reprenne conscience.

Je crus que c'était le cas lorsque j'entendis des paroles retentir avec clarté.

« _Il me parle ? À moi ? Il est si froid. Il a une voix tellement mélancolique... Maman, pourquoi j'ai mal aux yeux ? Ils me brûlent. _»

Je me dressai et observai Bella avec étonnement. Les mots n'avaient ni queue ni tête. C'était souvent le cas quand les humains se réveillaient je suppose. Ils étaient incohérents. Par contre, pour quelqu'un qui venait tout juste de sortir des limbes, sa voix parut très nette, sans confusion, sans bafouillage.

Bah, peu importe. Elle se réveillait ! Enfin !

Quoique… Quelque chose clochait. Elle venait de parler, cependant son corps était toujours immobile, ses yeux fermés et sa respiration lente.

_« Il y a trop de monde dans ce lycée. Je vais à gauche ou à droite ? Je suis morte de peur ! Pourquoi je n'ai pas emmené ma canne ? Pourquoi ai-je cru que je me retrouverais plus facilement parce que je suis dans un lycée minuscule ? Quelle idiote ! Aïe ! Mon pied. C'était quoi ça ? Une table ? Une chaise? Une poubelle ? Oh là là, arrête de paniquer ma fille. Tu vas te retrouver. Calme-toi. Ce n'est rien. Je vais y arriver… Oh, ce couloir ne finira donc jamais?_»

Les yeux ronds, je fixai le visage inerte, immobile, toujours endormi.

Ça ne m'était jamais arrivé. Pas avec Bella. J'y avais renoncé depuis longtemps. Je m'étais résigné à cet échec. Alors, je ne compris pas tout de suite ce qui se produisait à l'instant.

Est-ce que c'était bien sa voix ? Il s'agissait peut-être de quelqu'un de la chambre voisine ? À moins que ce fût la télé ?

Allons donc ! Comme si je pouvais confondre la voix de Bella avec celle d'un personnage de feuilleton.

Et, tout à coup, la réalité s'imposa à moi et je pris conscience de ma stupidité. Cette voix provenait bien de Bella, mais pas de sa bouche. Elle venait de sa tête.

J'entendais son esprit.

Bon sang !

C'était improbable. Impossible. Je devais avoir un problème d'hallucination auditive.

« _Je ne veux pas être comme ça. Je ne peux pas devenir comme ça. Je ne veux pas perdre mes yeux ! Je ne pourrai plus danser, je ne pourrai plus aller au musée, je ne pourrai plus lire, je ne pourrai plus rien faire ! Je ne veux pas ! Je ne peux pas ! Pourquoi ça m'arrive à moi ? J'ai pourtant été sage cette année. Je n'ai presque pas fait de bêtises. Pourquoi on me punit ? J'ai fait quelque chose de très mal, c'est ça ? _»

Ce n'était pas une hallucination ! Je l'entendais ! Je pouvais m'immiscer dans sa tête !

Comment c'était arrivé ? Je n'avais même pas cherché à lire quoi que ce soit. Ce fut comme si le mur qui entourait son esprit s'était soudainement effondré.

Ahuri, enchanté, estomaqué, je ne perdis pas de temps à essayer de comprendre l'événement en question. Je plongeai tête première dans cet esprit. C'était trop tentant, je ne pouvais pas résister à ça. Ça faisait trop longtemps que je le désirais. Depuis le premier jour j'avais voulu pénétrer cet esprit et, inconsciente ou non, il était hors de question que je m'en prive.

Bella, dans sa torpeur, n'avait aucune incidence sur ses pensées. Elle ne pensa à rien en fait. Tout ce qu'il y avait dans sa tête était un tourbillon de souvenirs désordonnés, récents et anciens. Son cerveau, en mode veille, laissait remonter en surface tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, toutes les informations emmagasinées au cours de sa vie. Elle m'apparut tel un grand livre ouvert. Je ne pouvais lire à ma guise ce livre, du début à la fin, car le vent de l'inconscience en tournait les pages et changeait de direction à tout moment.

Ce fut l'esprit le plus fascinant que j'eus jamais exploré. Ce n'était pas tant causé par le fait que Bella était inconsciente que par le fait que cet esprit ne contenait presque pas d'images. La plupart de ses souvenirs étaient auditifs, olfactifs et tactiles à cause de sa maladie. J'eus l'occasion de voir des tableaux du temps où elle avait encore deux yeux valides, mais, comme pour ma vie d'humain, tout était flou et lointain.

J'assistai à des événements du passé, certains anodins, d'autres cocasses, certains attendrissants, d'autres affreux. Je fus spectateur d'une enfance dans le brouillard. Bien que ce fut vague, je sentis cette enfance heureuse quoiqu'un peu assombrie parce qu'elle était ballottée entre deux parents qui ne sont pas en bons termes.

À un moment, je tombai sur un souvenir extrêmement pénible. Je tentai de contourner cette zone, de sauter ce chapitre pour en trouver un plus léger. En vain.

Je touchai à travers ses petits doigts malhabiles et juvéniles un livre écorné, aux pages usées et rugueuses. Je ne voyais rien, mais je fus presque certain qu'il s'agissait du vieux livre de contes que j'avais vu chez Renée.

« _Je ne peux même plus lire mon bouquin… Je ne peux même plus regarder les jolies illustrations de lutins et d'arc-en-ciel. Combien de couleurs il y a dans un arc-en-ciel déjà ? Je ne sais plus… Rouge, jaune, orange, bleu, violet et… ? Je ne sais même plus à quoi ressemble le violet. C'est foncé ou pâle ? _

_/_

_Je ne sers à rien avec ces yeux. Personne n'a besoin de moi. Maman pleure en cachette. Je suis un poids pour tout le monde._ »

Je retins mon souffle tandis que ses doigts tremblants mais déterminés s'emparaient d'un objet coupant. Je sentis tout ; la lame froide sur la mince membrane de ses poignets, la douleur lancinante de la déchirure de la peau...

J'endurai une double souffrance ; la mienne parce que ma seule raison de vivre cherchait à interrompre une vie que je jugeais inestimable et la sienne parce que être dans sa tête signifiait absorber ce que elle-même avait supporté.

Atroce.

Le souvenir disparut, remplacé par un autre chapitre du livre. Cela valait peut-être mieux ainsi parce que je n'étais pas certain de pouvoir supporter la suite.

Le vent tournait les pages, dans n'importe quel sens. Je n'avais aucun contrôle, mais je priai de trouver un chapitre de sa vie bien précis.

Mes prières finirent par être exaucées ; je fus témoin de notre toute première rencontre dans le labo de Banner.

« _Berk, quelle odeur agressive. Acide sulfurique, nitrate de carbone et phosphate trisodique. Le cours d'avant concernait les différents taux de Ph du sol._ »

Je tiquai. Je savais que Bella avait un odorat plus développé que la moyenne humaine et pourtant je ne pus m'empêcher d'être impressionné parce que cet après-midi-là j'avais analysé exactement la même chose.

« "_Tu n'as qu'à t'asseoir à côté d'Edward. Tout droit, deuxième rangée._"

_Edward ? Le Edward dont Jessica m'a parlé tout à l'heure ? Eh ben, pour une coïncidence…_

_Qu'a dit Monsieur Banner déjà ? Ah oui ! Tout droit. Deuxième rangée. _

_Allez, un pas, deux pas, trois pas, 4, 5, 6, 7… ah ! le coin d'une table. J'y suis. _

_Bon. Inspire, Bella. C'est toi la nouvelle, mais tu te dois de te présenter toi-même pour briser la glace avec ton nouveau partenaire de paillasse. Prépare-toi à son inévitable bredouillage, salutations embarrassées et aux questions timides sur ton état. C'est toujours la même rengaine._

_Inspire. Expire._

_Mon dieu ! C'est quoi cette odeur ? Je ne sens même plus les vapeurs chimiques ici. _

_C'est lui qui sent ça ? _

_Inspire._

_Mais oui, c'est bien lui. Il sent divinement bon. Jamais je n'ai senti une fragrance pareille auparavant. Ce n'est pas un parfum qu'il porte, j'en suis certaine. Ce n'est pas un arôme artificiel. Il se dégage de lui un effluve sauvage, épicé. Il doit se promener souvent en forêt. Mais il y a une couche de fond dans cette odeur, une base que je n'arrive pas à définir. Il sent… Il sent… l'intemporalité. Vraiment étrange._»

Je notai une différence majeure avec les flashs précédents. Les autres chapitres contenaient une Bella enfant, désorientée et tourmentée. Là, je constatais un grand changement ; l'enfant avait grandi et avait appris à apprivoiser son état. Ce chapitre-ci contenait un esprit naturellement plus mature parce qu'elle était pratiquement une adulte, mais il y avait une touche de plus, un ingrédient supplémentaire dans la recette typique de la formation d'une jeune femme humaine ordinaire. Cet esprit-corps-âme, l'entité Bella quoi, était muni d'autres capteurs sensoriels que les habituels cinq sens -dans son cas, quatre- que l'on connaît.

Ce fut nouveau, singulier, même pour un vampire aux aptitudes supérieures comme moi. Ces capteurs sensoriels étaient en réalité une sorte d'instinct où se mêlent perception physique et intuition ; un sixième sens autrement dit, développé par la force des choses pour compenser sa vue perdue. C'était ce sixième sens qui lui avait permis de saisir mon "intemporalité", de m'analyser et décortiquer chez moi –en moi- des éléments que je laissais pourtant bien loin de la surface, enfouis aux tréfonds de mon être.

« _"Salut. Moi, c'est Bella. Toi, c'est Edward, n'est-ce pas ?"_ »

Raclement de chaise et bruits de pas détalant de la classe.

« _Ouh là. Je me doutais que mon handicap rendait les gens mal à l'aise, mais pas au point de les faire déguerpir. Quoique… Ce n'est peut-être pas moi le problème. Ça ressemblait à de la précipitation causée par un mal soudain. Il a chopé un virus ? Une grippe intestinale ? Il est allé aux toilettes sans doute. Le prof ne semble même pas avoir remarqué son départ. Ou alors il s'en fiche. Peut-être qu'il a l'habitude de voir cet élève malade. Le pauvre…_ »

Une autre page tourna et je tombai sur la première fois que je lui avais adressé la parole :

« _"Bonjour."_

_Il me parle ? À moi ?_

_"Salut._

_-Bella, c'est ça ?"_

_Mais c'est quoi cette voix veloutée ? Il a un timbre presque irréel._

_"Oui._

_-Je suis Edward Cullen. Excuse-moi de ne pas t'avoir salué la semaine dernière. J'avais quelques ennuis de santé. "_

_Une diction sophistiquée, un ton réservé, des inflexions de velours suaves…_

_"Ce n'est pas grave."_

_On dirait un instrument de musique inconnu, un ténor mélodieux sorti tout droit de cieux célestes. Je comprends que toutes les filles se soient entichées de lui. Je ne connais pas son physique, mais sa voix à elle seule doit faire tourner bien des têtes. C'est bizarre, derrière les accents harmonieux, il y a une note mélancolique. Je me demande par quoi c'est causé… Jessica m'a dit que les enfants Cullen étaient adoptés. Peut-être que cette tristesse est le résultat une enfance malheureuse, dans un orphelinat ? _

_Seigneur, j'ai trop d'imagination, moi._ »

Je souris, attendri et ébloui à la fois.

Des tas d'autres fragments de souvenirs surgirent dans le désordre et je m'y accrochai avec avidité.

« _Il me fait la lecture. _

_Il me fait la lecture…_

_Je n'en reviens pas._

_Il ne semble même pas s'ennuyer. Ou si c'est le cas, il ne le montre pas._

/

_Il me pose des questions sur moi ? Ouh là, je n'ai pas l'habitude de ça. On me pose des questions que sur mon infirmité en temps ordinaire. _

_Je n'ai rien à raconter d'intéressant. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien lui dire sur moi ? Que j'adore écrire des chansons ? Pff, il va me traiter de barjot, une intello qui se prend pour Mozart. _

/

_Quelle est cette voix qui m'appelle ?_

_Elle veut que je revienne. Mais je suis bien ici. Je ne sens plus rien ici. C'est tranquille. Paisible. Ce doit être ça la mort._

_Pourquoi insiste-t-elle cette voix ?_

_Elle me susurre quelque chose d'étrange. On dirait un chant… Une mélopée triste. Oh, doux chant… Je dois le suivre, je n'ai pas le choix. Il est trop attirant. Je dois le rattraper, le rejoindre. Il est si loin._

_Que me dit-il ce chant ? Quel est le refrain ? Il m'est familier ce refrain. Quels sont ces mots ? Je les connais ces mots… Oui, ils me disent quelque chose. C'est un refrain que je connais bien parce que je le répète tous les jours en silence._

_"Je t'aime… Reviens-moi… "_

_Ces mots, ils ne peuvent pas provenir de ses lèvres. C'est impossible. Ce sont mes mots à moi, ceux que je ne devais pas faire entendre, ceux que je devais laisser cachés. Pourquoi les prononce-t-il ? Ça n'a aucun sens. Moi c'est logique que je pense ces mots à son encontre. Mais pas le contraire._

_/_

_Qu'est-ce que j'entends ? Un camion ? Non. Une fourgonnette. Volkswagen T5. Ha, Phil serait fier de moi, je suis sûre que c'est exactement ça._

_Une minute... On dirait qu'il dérape..._

_Oui, il dérape... Il... Oh non ! C'est pas vrai! C'est vers moi qu'il dérape?_

_Écarte-toi, ma fille ! Mais où aller?_

_Je n'arrive pas à bouger. Je suis complètement paralysée. Pourquoi c'est toujours dans ces moments-là qu'on n'a plus du tout de réflexes ?_

_Je vais mourir. Oh, faites que ce soit rapide et sans douleur, s'il vous plait..._

_Mais… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est quoi cette bulle qui m'entoure ? C'est froid… Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Des bras. Ce sont des bras. À qui ils appartiennent ? Tiens, l'odeur sauvage, elle est de retour. Edward ? Que fait-il là ? Il doit partir! On va mourir tous les deux ! Une seule mort suffit ! Va-t-en ! Pourquoi il ne me lâche pas ? _

_/_

_Ma parole, le fourgon nous a frappé. On a été frappé de plein fouet et je suis vivante. Et il n'a absolument rien ! Aucune égratignure ! Enfin, je pense qu'il n'a aucune égratignure. Sinon les autres élèves en parleraient._

_Comment il a fait ? _

_Pourquoi il nie la vérité? Il est fort, indestructible, dangereux. Et alors ? On dirait qu'il croit que je vais le crier sur tous les toits. Je sais pourtant ce que c'est d'être anormale et pointée du doigt alors je ne vais certainement pas aller raconter à tout le monde ce qui s'est passé._

_Pourquoi il me rejette comme ça ? Pourquoi il m'a sauvé si je lui indiffère ?_

_Il ne me répond même pas quand je lui dis bonjour._

_Il a sans doute réalisé qu'il n'avait pas du tout envie de sympathiser avec une handicapée._

_Tant pis. C'est son problème. C'est pas la première fois que je me trompe sur le compte de quelqu'un… Mais c'est la première fois que ça fait aussi mal. Vraiment bizarre. Je le connais à peine après tout. Son rejet ne devrait pas m'affecter autant. Ce n'est pas normal. Mmh, c'est sûrement parce qu'il avait semblé le premier à s'intéresser à Bella la personne et non Bella l'handicapée…_

/

_Debussy… Il aime Debussy. Je peux pas le croire. Je ne veux pas avoir de points en commun avec lui ! Ça ne me fait que regretter davantage qu'il me déteste autant._

/

_Là, je suis perdue ; il veut être mon ami. J'y comprends rien. Il est vraiment dur à suivre celui-là._

/

_Mon portable est à plat, je suis au milieu de nulle part et je ne peux même pas rejoindre Angela._

_Tout ça parce que je voulais trouver un bouquin qui n'est même pas encore sorti en magasin._

_Ça m'apprendra à surestimer mon sens de l'orientation. Bien fait pour toi, ma fille._

_Tiens… J'entends des voix d'hommes qui se rapprochent. Oh, enfin, je rencontre des gens ! Je croyais ce quartier désert ! Je commençais à désespérer. _

_"Salut ma jolie !_

_-Tu es toute seule ?_

_-Tu es perdue ?_

_-Tu veux t'amuser avec nous ?"_

_Oh, oh… _

_Mince… Il fallait que je tombe sur des fêtards. C'est bien ma chance. Combien sont-ils ? 5 ? Non, 6. Il y a six rires différents. _

_Vaut mieux ne pas tarder dans le coin. Vers où je dois marcher ? À gauche ? À droite ? Il n'y a pas de circulation, pas de voitures, pas de bus. Je suis toute seule. Oh non… _

_"Laissez-moi tranquille." _

_Aïe ! Mon bras ! C'est un costaud celui-là._

_" Lâchez-moi !_ _" _

_Ne montre pas que tu as peur. Ne montre pas que tu as peur._

_Défends-toi, Bella. Secoue-toi._

_Il ne sera pas dit que je me serai laisser faire. Un coup de canne dans l'entrejambe devrait faire réfléchir. _

_Ma gorge… Il sert trop fort. Je n'arrive plus à respirer !_

_C'est quoi ce grognement ?_

_Ils m'ont lâché… Qu'est-ce qui les a fait renoncer ?_

_Pourquoi ils crient ? Que se passe-t-il ?_

_Cette odeur… _

_Il m'a trouvé… A moins qu'il ait toujours été là… ?_

_Que fait-il ? Ma parole, il est en train de l'achever à mains nues ?_

_Je dois réagir, je ne peux pas le laisser faire ça._

/

_Je me sens bien avec lui. Je ne me sens pas constamment rappelé à ma condition. Je me sens … moi-même. J'oublie tout avec lui. Est-ce que c'est pareil de son côté ? J'ose croire que oui. _

/

_C'est si facile de parler avec lui. Qui aurait cru que je trouverais quelqu'un avec qui discuter de la symphonie pathétique de Tchaïkovski ou du Danube bleu de Strauss? Je me croyais calée en classiques, mais là il me surpasse. Il s'y connaît tellement. On dirait carrément qu'il a vécu lui-même à cette époque révolue… C'est si enrichissant d'échanger avec lui… _

/

_Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc tout chaud dans ma poitrine ?_

_J'ai des papillons dans l'estomac chaque fois qu'on est ensemble._

_Oh non… Je n'ai jamais eu ces symptômes avant, mais je sais ce qu'ils signifient._

_Ne fais pas ça, Bella. Tu es en train de te laisser attendrir. Ne commets pas l'erreur de tomber amoureuse de lui. N'envisage même pas cette possibilité. Il t'offre déjà son amitié, c'est déjà beaucoup trop. Il te protège, c'est un ange gardien, c'est tout. Il ne fait que son boulot. Il ne peut pas m'aimer. Il ne fait qu'accomplir sa mission, sa raison d'être, rien de plus. Alors, pas question d'espérer. Tomber amoureuse d'un ange… pfff, c'est comme aimer du vent, une illusion, un fantasme. Rien de réel, rien de concret. Ne tombe pas amoureuse. Ne tombe pas amoureuse. Ne tombe pas amoureuse._

/

_"J'ai beaucoup aimé cette salle quand j'ai regardé vos jolis films souvenirs dans le salon de ta mère. Alors, je l'ai choisi pour mon petit jeu final. Avec tous ces miroirs, ça donne une ampleur dramatique parfaite pour mon propre film-souvenir à l'intention de ton petit copain." _»

James… Un double frisson de terreur me traversa ; sa terreur et la mienne.

« _Une salle avec des miroirs… Nos films-souvenirs… Oh, je me souviens ! Le studio de danse ! Il m'a emmené au studio de danse sur Cactus Boulevard. Alice l'avait vu ! Oh, si j'avais eu des yeux pour voir le dessin qu'elle avait fait, je suis certaine que je l'aurais reconnu. _

_"Souris à la caméra, petite Bella. C'est plutôt bien que tu sois enfin réveillée. C'est plus amusant. Un dernier mot à dire à ton cher Edward ?_

_-Edward, je t'en prie, ne… AAAAAAH ! "_

_Ma jambe ! Il me broie la jambe ! _

_"Écoute ce hurlement Edward._ » disait-il à une caméra que je ne voyais pas. _« "Quelle belle symphonie, très douce à mes oreilles. Ce n'est pas ton avis ?" _»

Une de mes mains agrippa un barreau du lit et le cylindre de métal fut complètement aplati. Encore heureux que ce fut un souvenir auditif. Entendre cette scène était déjà abominable. La voir m'aurait rendu fou. La caméra avait été détruite dans l'incendie du studio et il valait mieux qu'il en soit ainsi. Il valait mieux que je ne vois jamais ces images.

« _Pourquoi n'en finit-il pas tout de suite avec moi ? _

_Achève moi !_

_"Tu sais, je lui rends service. Tôt ou tard, tu mourras. Il va perdre sa fragile petite créature mortelle. Il devrait me remercier de te supprimer avant qu'il ne s'attache trop. Et je te rends aussi service. Une petite humaine aveugle ne le distraira pas très longtemps et il finira par te jeter. Je t'évite un grand chagrin. "_ »

Une onde de haine envers James, telle une lame de fond, roula sur moi en même temps qu'une profonde détresse, car je sentais que Bella avait cru la tirade de James. Je ne pouvais malheureusement pas essayer de contredire ses fausses impressions puisque je n'étais qu'un spectateur impuissant incapable d'interagir dans une scène passée.

« _"Il… Edward n'est pas comme ça." _» protesta-t-elle faiblement, sans grande conviction.

« _"Une petite distraction, c'est tout ce que tu es. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien te trouver ? Insignifiante, inférieure et aveugle ! Pouah !"_ »

Je laissai surgir de mes lèvres un grognement de rage irrépressible.

« _Je suis insignifiante._

_Je suis inférieure. _»

NON !

« J_e suis aveugle._

_Mais … Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot._

_Désolée de t'avoir piqué ton pistolet Papa. Désolée… pour tout._

/

_Alors, c'est à ça que ressemble l'anatomie d'un vampire ? J'ai l'impression de toucher une œuvre d'art._

_Si froid, si dur, si robuste et à la fois si lisse, si doux, si tendre._

_Je dois mémoriser chaque parcelle de peau, chaque piste de chair marbrée, chaque sentier de son corps parce que je n'aurai sans doute jamais plus l'occasion de le regarder ainsi. Il me fait une énorme faveur, j'en ai conscience. _

_Je sais qu'il lutte pour rester impassible, je sais qu'il souffre mais, juste une fois, je veux apprendre de lui, récolter le maximum d'informations, emmagasiner dans ma tête tout ce que je peux._

_Ce visage… Il est parfait, sans défaut. Mais les traits sont tirés, crispés, torturés. J'aurais aimé savoir à quoi il ressemble quand il sourit..._

_Il n'y a rien sous ce torse de pierre. Je n'entends rien, aucun battement de cœur._

_"Quel silence…_

_-Tout est mort en moi."_

_Non, tu as tort. Le silence n'est pas synonyme de mort, Edward. Il peut y avoir de la musique même dans le silence. Suffit de bien tendre l'oreille, c'est tout. Moi j'entends un cœur endormi depuis longtemps, mais il est bien là._

_Je te sens si triste…_

_Si tu désires vraiment un cœur comme tous les autres, je serai le tien désormais… Si seulement, tu le voulais bien…_

_Je te le donne. Il est à toi._

/

_Il rit… C'est tellement rare que ce son m'est d'autant plus précieux. J'aimerais tellement l'entendre plus souvent, le sentir sourire. Pourquoi il est malheureux ? J'aimerais tant pouvoir être en mesure de… d'alléger ce qui lui pèse sur les épaules, peu importe ce que c'est. _

/

_Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire lorsqu'on se sent démunie quand une personne n'est plus à nos côtés ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire quand on a toujours hâte au prochain moment qu'on passera auprès de cette personne ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire quand on ne voit pas le temps passer avec cette personne ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire quand on craint pour des raisons irrationnelles que cette personne vous rejette ou s'éloigne de vous ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire quand on se sent toujours mieux et en sécurité quand cette personne est auprès de vous ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire quand on tient plus à cette personne qu'à sa propre vie ? _

_Je suppose que tout ça signifie qu'on aime cette personne…_

_Je ne voulais pas que ça arrive, mais c'était inévitable. Incontournable. Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement._

_Qu'est-ce que je fais à présent ?_

_Aimer en silence, c'est tout ce que je peux me permettre de faire._

_Ce sentiment est tellement… absolu, total, global. J'ai l'impression que je vais exploser. _

/

_Danser… J'ai envie de danser. Ça fait tellement longtemps. _

_Ici, ce sera parfait. Je crois que j'ai assez marché. Je suis sûrement très loin. Tant mieux. Je ne veux pas qu'on me regarde me ridiculiser._

_Cet arbre… Je crois que c'est un chêne. _

_Il est noueux, vieux, effrité, l'écorce est dure, mais craquelée. Je sens l'ombre de sa voûte feuillue au-dessus de moi ; un dôme protecteur. Il me fait penser à_ lui_. Lui aussi est un dôme sous lequel on se sent en sécurité._

_Cet arbre est immuable, dur, noueux, tortueux, biscornu comme lui il l'est de l'intérieur ; torturé par je ne sais quoi ; craquelé par je ne sais quelle blessure… _

_Tu seras mon partenaire, vieux chêne._

_J'ai l'impression de voler. Je n'ai pas perdu la main on dirait, ou plutôt le pied. Oh, comme ça fait du bien de pouvoir enfin me dégourdir les jambes ! Ça m'avait tellement manqué de danser…_

_Étrange, on dirait que mon partenaire s'est déraciné de la terre et qu'il m'a rejoint._

_Je dois rêver._

_Non, ce n'est pas un rêve. Il… Il y a d'autres pas que les miens dans l'herbe._

_Cette odeur…_

_Impossible. _

_Lui ? Ici ?_

_Oui, c'est bien lui. Je reconnaîtrais cette odeur n'importe où._

_Il est là…_

_Il danse aussi. Non, il ne danse pas ; il m'englobe. Je me sens comme une ballerine dans une boule de verre. _

_Non, pas du verre. Du verre ça se brise. Pas lui. Il est invulnérable. Il est froid, mais son aura est chaude. C'est une matière unique qui m'enveloppe ; indestructible. Inflexible et douce à la fois. Un bouclier étrangement rassurant. _

_Je veux suivre cette aura, je veux l'englober aussi, l'accompagner comme elle m'accompagne. Je veux la toucher…_

_Tu es si près et si loin à la fois. _

_Si je tends les doigts, que trouverais-je ? _

_Rien. Il n'y a rien. Tu es un ange après tout ; si j'essaie de te toucher, je fermerai les doigts sur de l'air. Tu es immatériel. _

_Parti… Il est parti… Je ne sens plus sa présence. Mon ange s'est évanoui de la crique._

/

_"Va-t-en ! C'est une erreur ! On ne doit plus se voir !"_

_Il me rejette encore…_

_J'ai mal…_

_Je ne te laisserai pas faire. Je dois comprendre. Dis-moi ce qui te ronge de l'intérieur je t'en supplie ! Laisse-moi t'aider !_

_"Je suis un tueur. "_

_Un tueur…_

_Vampire… Vampire ? Vampire…_

_Mon ange est un vampire._

_Il a voulu me tuer. Mon ange a voulu me tuer._

_J'ai peur… Je dois partir. Je dois fuir. Loin._

_Non !_

_Non…_

_Non._

_J'ai tort. Complètement tort._

_Il ne me veut pas de mal… Il lutte…_

_Je ne peux pas partir. C'est trop tard ; je l'aime._

_Lui aussi il a peur._

_Il a peur de lui-même. Il a peur de succomber…_

_Un être malveillant ne se soucierait même pas de succomber._

_Il n'est pas méchant._

_Je le sens tellement déchiré…_

_Ne me chasse pas, s'il te plait. Ne me rejette pas encore. _

_Je ne fuirai pas. Nous allons apprendre ensemble à dompter cette peur. Il faut essayer. Je ne veux pas te perdre._

/

_Je brûle ! Je suis en feu ! Éteignez le feu, par pitié !_

_Mes yeux, ils carbonisent ! Ils sont incendiés !_

_La lave ! Je suis happée par de la lave ! Elle embrase tout, même l'obscurité ! _

_L'obscurité est réduite en cendres. _

_Il ne reste plus que de la lumière._

_Comment je peux voir la lumière ?_

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a au-dessus de moi ?_

_C'est une forme sphérique, blanche. Dessus, il y a deux étoiles ovales l'une à côté de l'autre, symétriques. Il y a aussi une ligne à la verticale au centre, en relief, avec au bout deux minuscules orifices et, juste au-dessous, un trait horizontal pourpre. Non. Deux traits pourpres plutôt, juxtaposés, mouvants, qui se rejoignent aux commissures. _

_On dirait… un visage… ? _

_Oui c'est un visage. _

_Oh, je ne me rappelais presque plus de quoi avait l'air un visage._

_C'est si nouveau. _

_Finalement, je suis bien au paradis, sinon je ne pourrais pas voir._

_Oh, quel visage fascinant… _

_Je n'ai pas le souvenir d'avoir connu quelque chose de semblable. _

_De l'or. Il y a de l'or dans ces yeux. Oh, je me souviens de la couleur de l'or !_

_Jamais vu de prunelles aussi splendides et ensorcelantes._

_Il y a tellement de choses dans ce regard, tellement de souffrance, tellement de tendresse. _

_Blanc. Il est tout blanc, comme le marbre. _

_Je veux toucher ce visage. Je _dois _toucher ce visage._

_Mes doigts me disent que je connais cette peau. Je connais ces traits, cette matière glacée. Je l'ai déjà touché auparavant…_

_Lui… C'est lui… C'est lui ! Ce visage c'est celui de mon ange…_

_Je ne m'étais pas trompé. Je savais bien que c'était un ange. Aucune autre créature ne pourrait avoir un visage si divin._

_C'est lui qui a prononcé ces mots ? Ils sonnent incongrus de sa bouche. Du moins, incongrus s'ils s'adressent à moi._

_"Je t'aime, tu m'entends ? Tu es toute ma vie. " _

_Incroyable. Ils étaient vraiment pour moi ces mots. Je suis vraiment au paradis. Le paradis au milieu de l'enfer. _»

Le livre se referma brutalement dans un claquement sec. Le mur invisible s'érigea de nouveau, me rejetant hors de cet esprit. Je clignai des yeux, confus, comme si on m'avait arraché à un rêve.

Je fixai ensuite Bella, toujours endormie. C'était fini. Le phénomène était terminé.

Peu importe, j'avais vu l'essentiel.

J'oscillai entre l'incrédulité et la félicité. L'esprit de ma lune recelait de secrets au diapason des miens. Il en émanait une chaleur profonde, un sentiment absolu et intense, un magnétisme inouï, une puissante tendresse, un attachement insurmontable, un espoir enfoui et caché, une attente timide et candide, une aspiration secrète, un désir incommensurable, une confiance et un abandon total… et tout cela dirigé vers une seule cible : moi.

Je fus envahi d'une vague dévastatrice de bien-être.

« Bella… Ma douce Bella… »

Je flottai sur un nuage de béatitude tandis que je repassais en boucle dans ma tête tout ce dont j'avais été témoin.

L'exploration et les découvertes que je venais de faire me donnèrent envie d'essayer un truc. Je l'avais fait à trois autres reprises : la première dans sa chambre il y avait plusieurs semaines de ça, puis la deuxième et la troisième pas plus tard que la veille. La première fois, ça n'avait duré qu'une seconde. J'avais quand même frôlé la folie pure et l'extase totale tout en me sentant coupable parce que je l'avais fait sans son consentement et un geste pareil pouvait être interprété comme une agression s'il n'était désiré qu'à sens unique. La deuxième et troisième fois, j'étais concentré et au bord de la transe. Ce fut seulement un moyen –une excuse, un prétexte- pour me familiariser avec son enveloppe charnelle avant de boire le venin.

Aujourd'hui, je n'avais plus à craindre d'offenser Bella, de la mettre mal à l'aise. Je n'avais plus besoin d'excuse ni de justification. On aurait dit que de connaître la vérité cachée dans ses yeux avait fait disparaître mes inhibitions, mes réticences. Parce qu'elle m'avait offert son cœur et ces mots extraordinaires, je ne me sentais plus coupable et je ne ressentais plus le besoin de m'autocensurer. Cela rendrait la teneur du geste plus puissante, plus vraie.

Ce geste était en réalité la résultante, la conséquence directe et naturelle d'une équation émotionnelle complexe, mais universelle. Nos aveux respectifs ajoutés à ce dont j'avais été témoin dans cet esprit formaient un phénomène de cause à effet irrépressible.

En d'autres termes, je mourrais d'envie de l'embrasser.

Je me sentis très humain à cet instant. Quelque chose de très ancien, un vieil instinct, à la fois primitif et pur, fit en sorte que mes lèvres me démangèrent. Primitif, mais pas animal. Ce désir équivalait presque celui de la soif vampirique. Ce fut fort, inconnu sans être effrayant. Ce désir-là, il avait au moins le mérite d'être légitime, humain, normal. Il était puissant comme la soif, mais avoir soif était quelque chose de mal tandis que ce désir-là était quelque chose de bien, de naturel, allant de soit. Et ce fut sans doute pour ces raisons que je décidai d'assouvir ce désir, de ne pas l'opprimer ni le chasser.

Cependant, je n'avais pas beaucoup de choix de terrain ; elle était bandée et plâtrée de partout. Je ne disposais que de sa main non mordue et une partie de son front. J'avais aussi un autre terrain libre -il me fallut un grand effort pour ignorer ses lèvres presque blanches- mais ce terrain-là je ne m'en sentais pas le droit. Pas tant qu'elle serait inconsciente. À mon avis, ce… ce type de… d'échange, devait se faire quand les deux partis étaient en pleine possession de leurs moyens. De toute façon, je ne me sentais pas prêt. Que j'eus remporté mon combat contre le monstre ou non, ce n'était pas prudent d'amener mes dents aiguisées comme des rasoirs près de cette zone fragile. Alors, je me contentai de sa main et de son front. Ce serait amplement suffisant pour le moment.

D'une certaine façon, je fus plutôt content que Bella fût inconsciente, car je me sentais gauche et maladroit dans mes gestes. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit témoin de mes premières ébauches. J'étais surdoué dans tous les domaines, excepté ça. Cent ans et je n'avais jamais embrassé qui que ce soit (les trois premières esquisses ne comptaient pas à mes yeux puisque la première s'était déroulée dans un contexte où j'étais certain qu'elle ne m'aimait pas –autant dire que ça s'était passé dans une autre vie- et les deux autres fois, ça avait été impulsif et mécanique) ni même songer à le faire. Et là, je brûlais d'un désir enivrant de la toucher, de me manifester, de l'atteindre de cette façon-là.

Je fermai les yeux. Je soulevai doucement sa main. Je procédai avec une lenteur délibérée et apposai mes lèvres sur le creux de son poignet, là où se trouvait l'une de ses vieilles cicatrices. J'avais fait un geste semblable la veille, mais je l'avais effectué à la hâte parce que le temps pressait. Je tenais cette fois à être conscient de chaque terminaison nerveuse de son épiderme. Toucher cette peau avec mes mains me procuraient déjà mille frissons, alors la toucher avec mes lèvres fut un feu d'artifice intérieur, une décharge électrique dont le courant me parcourut le corps entier.

Le souvenir relié à cette cicatrice me traversa l'esprit et me noua la poitrine. Alors je l'embrassai comme si j'avais eu le pouvoir de la dissoudre, de faire disparaître cet événement qui était en fait un autre moment où j'avais failli la perdre.

Je caressai les lignes de sa paume qui décrivaient mille chemins. Une diseuse de bonne aventure était-elle capable d'y voir sa rencontre avec un vampire ?

Je me penchai sur la partie de sa tempe sans bandages et laissai ma bouche errer sur sa peau pâle, tiède, plus douce et tendre qu'une plume. Je réitérai la promesse scellée jadis à son front de ne jamais la quitter. Promesse à laquelle j'avais failli et que je comptais bien tout faire pour racheter et réparer.

Ce fut en même temps un exercice de contrôle et d'apprivoisement. Je devais m'entraîner à ne pas laisser ma bouche de pierre lui faire du mal. Il fallait m'habituer à la toucher sans la blesser. Une gueule de vampire était l'élément le plus dangereux de son anatomie, c'était son arme de prédilection. Je devais me montrer prudent. J'avais pris sa main à de nombreuses reprises et c'était devenu facile, un réflexe inconscient, de ne pas serrer mes doigts trop fort. Je devais donc procéder à un entraînement similaire, mais beaucoup plus minutieux et précautionneux, ce qui rendait l'exercice en même temps délicieux et euphorisant.

Il fallait que je m'entraîne, car je ne comptais plus me contenter de prendre sa main. J'étais sans doute prétentieux et arrogant, mais quelque chose me disait que, désormais, Bella ne voudrait pas plus que moi se cantonner à prendre ma main. J'étais effectivement très présomptueux… Après tout, je l'embrassais en ce moment même sans son accord. Le sentait-elle dans sa torpeur ? M'en voudrait-elle ? Oh, si c'était le cas, je m'excuserais plus tard. Pour l'instant, la sensation de cette peau sur mes lèvres était trop exquise pour y renoncer. Et puis, je préférais m'exercer à son insu pendant qu'elle était toujours dans les vapes, car je me sentais ridiculement débutant et affreusement... timide.

« Edward ? »

Je tressaillis et me tournai vers l'entrée de la pièce. Mon père, en sarrau blanc, me regardait, une expression amusée au visage.

J'abandonnai la tempe de Bella, embarrassé. J'étais tellement concentré dans mon exploration buccale que je ne l'avais même pas entendu approcher.

J'attendis qu'il me demande ce qu'il voulait, mais c'était lui qui attendait quelque chose de moi.

« Alice vient de me dire que tu voudrais bientôt me voir.

-Ah bon? »

Je me demandai pour quelle raison, perplexe. En laissant retomber mon regard sur la petite silhouette endormie, je me rendis compte que, oui, j'avais besoin de l'avis éclairé de Carlisle.

« J'ai pu faire quelque chose que j'avais renoncé à réussir depuis longtemps.

-Quoi donc ?

-J'ai lu les pensées de Bella. »

Il afficha une mine consternée.

« Vraiment ?

-Oui. Selon toi, comment y suis-je parvenu ? »

Il réfléchit quelques instants avant de se prononcer.

« Je ne suis pas certain, mais je pense que Bella possède un don comme le tien. »

Jamais je n'avais considéré la chose sous cet angle. Maintenant que Carlisle en faisait mention, ce pouvait être très crédible comme théorie.

Il poursuivit : « Un don non développé parce qu'elle est encore humaine.

-Et le restera. » répliquai-je avec aplomb.

« Oui… Alors, voilà : elle détient peut-être une sorte de… mur. Un bouclier qu'elle ne contrôle pas. En ce moment, elle est inconsciente, proche du coma, dans un état d'abandon plus profond que celui du sommeil. Ses défenses mentales involontaires sont considérablement amenuisées. Les sédatifs doivent aussi y être pour quelque chose. En d'autres mots, son bouclier est baissé, ce qui te permet de lire en elle.

-Ça n'a pas duré longtemps. C'est déjà fini.

-Ah. Donc, le bouclier est à nouveau levé, ce qui signifie sans doute qu'elle va bientôt se réveiller. »

Ça, c'était une bonne nouvelle.

« Alors, si ça devait se reproduire, il faudrait que Bella retombe dans une inconscience profonde.

-C'est ce que je crois.

-Espérons que ça ne se reproduira pas de sitôt. Je la préfère de loin en état d'éveil que dans cette position.» Même si ça devait signifier être privé de cet esprit si fascinant.

Carlisle s'approcha et me tendit un petit boîtier en plastique.

« Alice t'en a procuré d'autres. Le chef Swan revient de l'aéroport dans sept minutes avec Mme Dwyer.

-Bien. Remercie Alice pour moi… Au fait, elle ne se souvient toujours de rien ? »

J'avais profité du moment où Bella était sur la table d'opération pour raconter à Alice tout ce que j'avais appris de son passé en scrutant l'esprit de James et elle s'était montrée très intriguée.

Carlisle répondit par la négative.

« Absolument rien. Et cela vaut peut-être mieux ainsi…

-Tu as raison. »

Il hocha la tête, vérifia les différents moniteurs auxquels Bella était branchée et se dirigea vers la sortie.

« Je te prierais de cesser d'abîmer les biens matériels de l'hôpital. » railla-t-il en jetant un œil au barreau du lit. Il quitta la pièce sans prêter attention à mon air contrit.

Ces dernières 24 h, je l'avais observé à l'œuvre et jamais je ne l'avais vu aussi déterminé à soigner une patiente. Dans le studio, j'avais été trop préoccupé par Bella pour me concentrer sur son esprit, mais je compris plus tard que, même si Carlisle m'avait demandé de choisir entre laisser le venin agir ou non, il ne m'aurait pas laissé faire si j'avais opté pour la première solution. Au fond, il avait su d'avance quelle serait ma décision. Il ne m'avait imposé ce choix que pour la forme. Carlisle était beaucoup trop humain pour désirer que Bella subisse le même sort que nous. Si Bella n'avait eu aucune autre chance de s'en sortir, la situation aurait été différente, je suppose. Mais tant qu'il y avait de l'espoir de guérir, notre condition n'était pas une option à ses yeux. Et ce fut pour cette raison qu'il avait personnellement pris en main son cas pour la remettre sur pied le plus rapidement possible. C'était aussi sa manière personnelle de s'amender envers Charlie. En tant que chef de la famille, il se sentait responsable de la tournure presque tragique qu'avait prise la traque de James. Carlisle n'était pas un père au sens biologique du terme, mais il se _sentait_ père. Et il savait combien Charlie aurait été détruit s'il n'avait pas tout tenté pour la soigner.

Nous avions rapatrié Bella à Forks il y avait seulement six heures de cela. Les premières 18 heures suivant son "accident", elle les avait passé dans l'hôpital de Phoenix sous une fausse identité que Jasper avait fabriqué à la hâte. Bella étant mineure, les autorités de l'hôpital auraient été contraints de faire appel à Charlie immédiatement et ce dernier aurait trouvé louche que notre supposé lieu de camping soit à un millier de kilomètres de Forks. Alors Carlisle avait prétendu être le père de Bella pour conserver notre mensonge intact. Étant médecin et un vampire sachant jouer de ses charmes, il avait travaillé de pair avec les chirurgiens et les infirmières de l'hôpital de Phoenix pour que Bella soit en mesure d'être transportée dans le comté de Olympic le plus vite possible. 14 heures plus tard, son état était assez stable et nous avions pu transférer la patiente à l'hôpital de Forks. Carlisle avait pris le dossier en main, falsifié quelques informations pour faire croire qu'un accident en montagne venait tout juste de se produire. Il fallait que Charlie croit que les événements étaient récents sinon il se serait insurgé qu'on ne l'ait mis au courant que le jour suivant. Après s'être assurée que tout était en règle, Esmé avait appelé Charlie pour lui faire part de la mauvaise nouvelle. Officiellement, Bella s'était éloignée de notre point de campement et elle avait perdu pied dans une côte rocheuse et abrupte. Le mensonge avait été gobé et Charlie était venu retrouver sa fille blessée.

Nous étions des as de la tromperie et de la fraude. Ça ne m'avait jamais titillé jusqu'ici. À de nombreuses reprises nous avions été obligés de mentir aux humains. Aujourd'hui, ça me rendait mal à l'aise, car j'estimais beaucoup Charlie Swan. Mais nous n'avions pas vraiment le choix d'agir ainsi…

Je devais néanmoins répondre de mes actes et m'excuser auprès du père même si ce dernier ne saurait jamais la raison exacte pour laquelle je m'excusais...

Charlie était débarqué en trombe aux urgences et avait exigé de la première infirmière qu'il croisa d'être mené auprès de sa fille dans les plus brefs délais. J'avais quitté la chambre de Bella, conscient que le père voudrait être seul avec elle.

Carlisle était allé à la rencontre d'un Charlie survolté. J'avais écouté de loin leur entretien tumultueux. Mon père avait l'habitude de traiter avec les proches de ses patients et il ne se laissait pas impressionner. Il devait affronter toutes sortes de comportements ; certains paniquaient, d'autres posaient mille questions, d'autres traitaient le personnel d'incompétent ou bien fondaient en larmes. Il mit tous ses talents à l'œuvre pour rassurer Charlie, lui expliquer en détails l'état de sa fille et ce qui devrait être pris comme mesures pour faciliter son rétablissement dans les prochaines semaines.

Charlie finit par se calmer et excuser son comportement impulsif. Il était entré dans la chambre de Bella et, même si je me trouvais dans le bureau de Carlisle, j'avais senti son cœur faire une embardée. Il fut choqué de la voir branchée et entubée de partout, plâtrée et bandée de la tête aux pieds. La gorge nouée, il s'était affalé sur la chaise que j'avais occupée depuis que Bella était installée dans cette chambre et ne l'avait plus quitté des yeux.

Une demi-heure plus tard, les pupilles recouvertes de lentilles, je m'étais introduit dans la chambre pour présenter mes excuses. Charlie m'avait toujours fait confiance jusqu'ici. Je suspectais, après avoir vu le piètre état de sa fille, que plus jamais il n'oserait me la confier, ne serait-ce que pour l'accompagner au lycée. Je me demandais comment j'allais me débrouiller pour plaider ma cause, tout en me disant que subir la colère de Charlie n'était qu'un juste châtiment. Je m'en voulais moi-même à mort alors c'était normal que je subisse les foudres du géniteur pour qui sa seule progéniture était la prunelle de ses yeux.

Curieusement, il ne m'avait pas accueilli aussi mal que je l'eus cru. Sa tête était pleine de reproches qu'il décida d'ignorer. J'étais pourtant celui qui avait eu la géniale idée d'inviter Bella en camping, donc le bouc-émissaire idéal. Charlie avait cependant décidé que l'état lamentable de sa fille ne relevait pas de ma responsabilité.

Il était parvenu à esquisser un sourire en coin qui ressemblait plutôt à une crampe de la mâchoire.

« Elle a eu de la chance dans sa malchance. » dit-il d'un ton bourru. « Ton père était là. C'est un heureux hasard qu'un médecin eut été parmi vous.

-Oui. Carlisle s'occupe personnellement à ce que Bella bénéficie des meilleurs soins. Nous nous sentons responsables de ce qui s'est produit.

-Ton père m'a déjà tout dit. »

Il avait regardé une dernière fois sa fille avant de se résigner à se lever.

« J'ai prévenu sa mère. Elle a pris le premier avion pour Seattle. Je dois aller la chercher. J'en ai pour trois heures. Appelez sur mon portable s'il y a du nouveau. »

J'avais acquiescé et il était parti. C'était tant mieux, car mes lentilles commençaient déjà à se dissoudre dans mes pupilles acides.

Il était à présent sur le point d'arriver en compagnie de Renée. J'aurais espéré rencontrer la mère en des circonstances plus joyeuses…

Je pris les nouvelles lentilles du petit boîtier et les mis. Cet artifice allait me rendre assez humain aux yeux de Renée, mais mon aspect physique général l'intimiderait sans doute. Comme tout le monde d'ailleurs…

Une petite lamentation provenant du lit m'arracha subitement de mes songes. Je me précipitai à son chevet.

«Bella… » appelai-je doucement.

Elle bougea faiblement, prise entre le monde de l'inconscience et celui de la réalité.

Elle revenait à elle, enfin !

Ses paupières se plissèrent, luttèrent pour s'entrouvrir et un murmure à peine audible s'échappa de ses lèvres.

« Edward… »

Je frissonnai. Entendre mon prénom prononcé par elle m'avait terriblement manqué.

Je me penchai sur sa couche.

« Je suis là. »

Elle tenta de remuer et ça ne fit que lui provoquer une plainte de douleur. Que n'aurais-je pas donné pour effacer ses traits crispés par la souffrance !

« N'essaie pas de bouger. »

Je la sentis perdue, désorientée, confuse, inconfortable sous tous ces bandages et ces tubes.

« Je suis où ?

-À l'hôpital. »

Quelques vestiges des derniers moments vécus avant qu'elle ne perde connaissance parurent revenir à sa mémoire, car elle s'agita de nouveau, une pointe de frayeur dans sa voix.

« James… Victoria… »

Je déposai une main sur une des siennes, espérant que ce geste la rassurerait.

« Victoria s'est enfuie et on s'est occupé de James. Tu n'as plus rien à craindre. »

Le son de ma voix, mes paroles et ma main parvinrent à la détendre.

Je fus heureux de détenir ce pouvoir, cette capacité à chasser ses peurs, ses mauvais souvenirs.

« C'est tout noir. C'est la nuit ? »

Un petit dard me transperça le cœur.

Quelques détails ne lui étaient pas encore revenus à l'esprit, semblait-il, et elle avait cru se réveiller avec son regard tout neuf…

« Non, Bella. Nous sommes au beau milieu de la journée. » murmurai-je avec tristesse.

« Oh… »

Ses yeux fixes tournés vers le plafond s'embuèrent et je me fissurai de l'intérieur.

« Alors, ça veut dire que tout est revenu comme avant. » dit-elle, désillusionnée.

Envahi par la culpabilité, je me fis véhément.

« Je suis désolé. Tellement désolé. Je n'ai pas eu le choix. Je ne pouvais pas…

-Je sais… » dit-elle, un pauvre sourire aux lèvres. « Je voulais que le feu cesse, je me rappelle maintenant. Éteindre ce feu, c'était aussi éteindre mes yeux, j'en avais conscience.

-Pas seulement ça. Je ne pouvais pas te laisser devenir un monstre !

-Un monstre ? Tu exagères, je… »

Un cri retentit de l'entrée.

« Bella ! »

Charlie était de retour, précédé par une réplique quadragénaire de Bella. Elle se rua vers le lit, trop anxieuse pour prêter attention à ma présence.

Les minces sourcils de Bella se froncèrent.

« Maman… ? »

La surprise était de taille.

« Mais… Que… ? »

Renée étreignit sa fille du mieux que sa position délicate le lui permit. Bella n'était pas en mesure de rendre la pareille, mais je devinai que cette apparition inattendue lui faisait chaud au cœur.

« Je suis venue dès que j'ai su. Oh, mon pauvre Schtroumph, tu es vraiment amochée. » ricana Renée pour dédramatiser la situation.

Le surnom étrange fit sourire Bella et je me souvins que Renée appelait ainsi sa fille chaque fois qu'elle se heurtait quelque part et qu'elle se faisait un bleu. Aujourd'hui, par contre, c'était beaucoup plus qu'un bleu…

Charlie s'installa de l'autre côté du lit, soulagé de voir sa fille réveillée.

« Comment te sens-tu ma chérie ?

-Papa… Tu es là aussi. » constata-t-elle avant de poursuivre : « Comme un zombi. Je suis désolée… Je… Heu… Que s'est-il passé ? »

Elle fit semblant de ne pas se souvenir, déjà assez alerte pour être consciente qu'elle devait taire la vérité.

« Tu as dégringolé d'une montagne. Tu ne te souviens pas ? » lui rappela-t-il.

« Oh ? Oui… Ça me revient maintenant. »

Renée adopta une moue faussement contrariée.

« J'aurais voulu que tu te trouves un autre prétexte pour me faire venir ici. Si je te manquais tant, ce n'était pas la peine de te jeter du haut d'une montagne. Un simple appel aurait suffi. » ironisa-t-elle.

La plaisanterie égaya Bella. Apparemment, les blagues de sa mère lui avaient manqué.

Renée sembla tout à coup se rappeler qu'il y avait une quatrième personne dans la chambre.

« Ouah ! Qui est ce bel Adonis ? Si c'est ton infirmier personnel, je veux bien me jeter du haut d'une montagne moi aussi ! »

J'avais l'habitude de ce genre de discours, mais on se contentait de le dire en pensées d'ordinaire. Il semblait que Renée était un personnage haut en couleurs, transparent et spontané.

Pour la peine, Bella rougit et fut gênée.

« Maman, je t'en prie… »

Charlie se chargea des présentations.

« Je t'en ai parlé dans la voiture. C'est l'un des fils du Docteur Cullen. »

Je m'avançai, mais je ne présentai pas ma main. Je me contentai d'un salut courtois et affable.

« Je suis Edward Cullen et malheureusement le responsable de l'état de votre fille, Mme Dwyer. »

Charlie roula des yeux au plafond.

« Il veut dire que c'est lui qui l'a invité en camping.

-Je vois… Enchantée de te connaître, Edward. »

Renée me jaugea du regard. Elle m'inspecta attentivement et je compris que sous le personnage insouciant et léger se cachait une grande perspicacité, car elle saisit immédiatement la nature du lien qui m'unissait à sa fille.

Le mot "petit ami" trotta dans sa tête. Elle en était à la fois enchantée et étonnée. Et moi aussi par la même occasion. Petit ami… Ce mot-là sonnait de façon étrange. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il pourrait faire partie des nombreux titres que l'on pourrait m'affubler : Vampire, Tueur, Buveur de sang, Sangsue… Petit ami. Je n'aurais jamais osé me définir ainsi un jour.

« Il m'a sauvé. » ajouta Bella, une lueur d'affection dans ses prunelles tranquilles.

Je déviai mon regard vers elle. Bella ne paraissait plus trop affligée de s'être réveillée dans les ténèbres. Peut-être avait-elle réalisé que sa vie -son âme- valaient plus que ses yeux.

Je n'eus pas trop conscience de lui sourire. Lui sourire était devenu un geste mécanique, facile, naturel, élémentaire. Je le faisais sans m'en apercevoir alors que, avant sa rencontre, sourire était un acte calculé, forcé, contraint.

Je fus alors distrait par Charlie quand je perçus de la stupéfaction émanant de son esprit. Il me scruta avec un vif étonnement et nous examina, sa fille et moi, alternativement. Il venait de réaliser ce que Renée avait su comprendre en une seule rencontre. La façon dont je la regardais relevait carrément de l'adoration. Je m'étais trahi. Bella aussi.

J'avais hâte que les retrouvailles se terminent, car je ressentais le besoin virulent d'être seul avec Bella. Je dus prendre mon mal en patience. Bella aussi, je le sentais. Je ne dis pas grand-chose l'heure durant, me bornant à être seulement présent. Bella échangea avec ses parents, interrompue quelques fois par l'apparition d'infirmières et de mon père venus vérifier son état. Elle était contente de voir ses parents tous les deux réunis alors qu'entre eux ça avait toujours été à couteaux tirés, mais j'étais certain qu'elle avait autant envie que moi qu'on se retrouve seuls tous les deux.

Je crus détenir l'occasion de m'entretenir avec elle quand Charlie et Renée se retirèrent pour aller manger un truc à la cafétéria. Hélas, cette visite l'avait fatigué et Bella s'endormit bien malgré elle.

Le père revint quelques minutes plus tard, seul. Et ce n'était pas pour veiller sur sa fille…

Ses pensées avaient pris une tournure complètement différente de ce à quoi j'aurais pu m'attendre aujourd'hui, dans cette chambre d'hôpital. Je n'étais pas préparé à ça. Il me prenait totalement au dépourvu.

Je savais que j'aurais droit à une inspection en règle dans l'avenir, mais pas si vite.

« Dis-moi, jeune homme. » attaqua-t-il d'autorité. « Je peux savoir quelles sont tes intentions envers ma fille ? »

Je méditai une fraction de seconde et je choisis de me montrer parfaitement honnête.

« Bella est importante pour moi. » Un doux euphémisme ! Cependant, inutile de le troubler en lui disant qu'elle était indispensable à ma vie. « Je prendrai ce qu'elle voudra bien m'offrir d'elle. Je ne lui demanderai rien, je ne lui imposerai rien. Le choix lui appartient. »

Ma réponse sembla le satisfaire.

« Bien. »

C'était tout ?

Pas de mise en garde ? Pas de menaces ? Pas de chantage ?

L'esprit de Charlie fut soudain flou pour moi. Cela me prit quelques secondes pour comprendre que des souvenirs surgissaient dans sa mémoire. Je n'arrivai pas à les identifier clairement. La conscience de Charlie avait toujours été plus compliquée à explorer que toutes les autres. Je me devais d'être plus attentif.

« Je vais te dire un truc que je n'ai jamais révélé à Bella. » déclara-t-il tout à coup, songeur.

Il se pencha, les coudes sur les genoux et son regard se perdit dans le vague.

« Le premier été qu'elle a passé ici aveugle, elle a tenu à se rendre seule en ville pour faire les provisions, histoire de me prouver et se prouver qu'elle pouvait être autonome. »

Des images de son souvenir -cette fois plus net parce qu'il en parlait en même temps qu'il y songeait- défilaient dans sa tête à mesure qu'il me faisait part de sa confidence. Je ne voyais pas trop où Charlie voulait en venir en me racontant ça ni quel pouvait être le rapport avec notre précédente conversation, mais je l'écoutai tout de même avec une vive attention.

« Elle est revenue indemne, comblée, fière d'avoir pu faire ses achats sans aide. Oh oui, elle était fière d'elle.» dit-il, un sourire nostalgique et attendri aux lèvres.

Je vis une enfant avec des pommettes rosies et une étincelle de joie innocente dans ses yeux inanimés, les bras chargés de deux sacs de courses.

_"T'as vu ? T'as vu Papa ? J'y suis parvenue ! Je n'ai même pas buté contre un seul obstacle ! J'ai seulement demandé de l'aide pour prendre la bonne sorte de gâteaux que tu aimes, c'est tout. J'ai fait le reste toute seule !" _

_«_Elle m'a remis la monnaie des achats, le ticket de caisse et rangé les provisions en chantonnant. » L'humeur de Charlie s'assombrit. « Ce qu'elle n'a jamais su, c'est que la monnaie n'était pas exacte. Le caissier, un dénommé Bob, avait été assez mesquin pour lui remettre des billets de 1 dollar au lieu des billets de 5. Bella n'a jamais pu faire la différence entre les deux ; tous les billets ont la même forme, que ce soit 1000 dollars ou 1 dollar. Elle était tellement contente de son exploit que je n'ai pas eu le cœur de lui dire qu'on l'avait trompé.»

Je vis le père dévisager le nom du caissier imprimé sur le ticket, contenir sa colère et trouver une excuse pour aller en ville. Charlie avait retrouvé le type assez rapidement et il avait passé un sale quart d'heure. Tant mieux. Si Charlie n'avait rien fait, j'aurais retrouvé moi-même ledit Bob et il aurait payé, dans tous les sens du terme, et ce même si son méfait avait eu lieu des années plus tôt.

Charlie leva les yeux sur moi, très sérieux.

« Là où je veux en venir c'est que… Bella sait se débrouiller, mais… Il y en aura toujours qui essaieront de profiter de son état. »

Je commençai à comprendre les allusions et je protestai aussitôt.

« Jamais je n'abuserai d'une quelconque façon de…

-Pas toi. » m'interrompit-il en secouant la tête. « Appelle ça le flair de policier ou l'instinct paternel, peu importe. Toi, je sais que tu n'es pas comme ça. Bella est assez grande pour choisir toute seule ses fréquentations. Je n'ai pas mon mot à dire, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de craindre qu'elle tombe un jour sur un autre Bob. Avec toi dans le coin, j'ai la conscience tranquille. »

Il se leva, vint me tapoter l'épaule et réprima une grimace en se butant la main sur mon omoplate dure comme la pierre.

« _Sapristi, il doit sûrement faire de la muscu. Ou bien c'est moi qui me fais vieux._ »

« Je vais tester le café de l'hôpital, histoire de savoir s'il est aussi mauvais que celui du poste de police.» grommela-t-il, mal à l'aise, en quittant la pièce.

Charlie n'était pas du genre à s'épancher –même en pensées !- mais si je savais bien lire entre les lignes, je venais d'obtenir sa bénédiction.

J'eus un petit rire de dérision envers moi-même, car, jusqu'ici, je n'avais pas réalisé que c'était exactement ce dont j'avais besoin : une bénédiction. J'avais été un humain d'un autre siècle, d'un autre temps, d'une époque aux mœurs différentes et je me rendis compte que, malgré les décennies passées et mon humanité perdue, je n'avais pas changé sur certains plans. J'étais assez vieux jeu pour avoir besoin de l'assentiment paternel afin de pouvoir faire la cour à sa fille la conscience tranquille.

Deux heures s'écoulèrent au terme desquelles une bonne partie de ma famille vint s'incruster. Je soupçonnai Alice d'avoir programmé cette visite au moment où Charlie et Renée se trouvaient au rez-de-chaussée en train de remplir de la paperasse de frais médicaux.

Bien qu'ému par leur présence, je leur barrai la route.

« Elle dort. »

Alice regarda sa montre.

« Non, je suis pile à l'heure. Elle va se réveiller dans 3, 2, 1… »

Les paupières de Bella papillonnèrent. Je repris ma place à son chevet tandis qu'elle se tirait peu à peu du sommeil.

Emmett débarqua en fanfare dans la chambre avec un énorme bouquet. Autant dire qu'il avait dévalisé le fleuriste.

« Salut la momie ! » s'exclama-t-il joyeusement en voyant tous les bandages.

Bella se réveilla complètement, surprise, mais enchantée.

« Bonjour Emmett. Ça sent bon… Ce sont des fleurs ?

-Ouaip. »

Il en prit une qu'il plaça à portée de sa main sur le drap pour qu'elle puisse en toucher la texture.

Esmé suivait de près mon frère et, d'un geste très maternel, embrassa le front de Bella.

« Comment te sens-tu, ma chérie ?

-Esmé… Bonjour. » souffla-t-elle, de plus en plus ravie. « Je me sens bien, je vous assure. » ce qui était faux puisqu'elle réprimait une grimace de douleur à la moindre tentative de mouvement.

« Tu nous as fait une peur bleue. » dit mon père, accoudé dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Heureusement, Edward t'a ramené. » ajouta ma mère en me jetant un regard plein d'affection.

J'eus un rictus embarrassé qui disparut pour faire place à l'émerveillement lorsque je sentis des doigts tièdes chercher les miens.

« Oui, il m'a ramené. » murmura ma lune avec une tendresse à peine dissimulée.

J'entrelaçai mes doigts aux siens sous l'oeil diverti et attendri de ma famille. Il y eut beaucoup de non-dits dans cette étreinte.

Alice vint au pied du lit en sautillant.

« Tu as un joli plâtre bleu ! » Comme toujours, elle se montra volubile. « Après, on te mettra une attelle super class. Ça aura presque l'air d'une œuvre d'art moderne. C'est moi qui l'ai choisi. Tout le monde en sera jaloux et voudra se casser la jambe pour en avoir une pareille. »

Le visage de Bella s'était illuminé. Les accents chantants, bouffées de fraîcheur, de ma sœur lui faisaient toujours plaisir à entendre.

« Je suis contente que tu sois là. Vous êtes tous ici, ma parole ? »

Le mot "tous" avait toujours signifié pour Bella l'entièreté de ma famille excepté Rosalie.

« Presque. Jasper ne peut pas entrer dans un hôpital. Des blessés partout = du sang partout… tu comprends ?

-Oui, bien sûr.

-Il m'a chargé de te dire qu'il te lève son chapeau pour avoir réussi à le tromper à l'aéroport. » déclara Alice, quelque peu boudeuse.

« Oh… Je suis vraiment navrée de vous avoir planté là. » répliqua-t-elle, pleine de remords. « C'était stupide. Surtout que ça s'est avéré complètement inutile étant donné que ma mère…

-Ne t'en fais pas. James nous a tous roulé. »

Esmé caressa sa joue.

« Ce qui compte c'est que tout soit rentré dans l'ordre. »

Après avoir déposé son bouquet –sa serre ambulante devrais-je plutôt dire- sur le bord de la fenêtre, Emmett revint à mes côtés.

« Rosalie t'envoie tous ses vœux de prompt rétablissement.

-Hum, vraiment ?

-Si si. Enfin, elle ne l'a pas dit exactement dans ces termes-là. Elle a plutôt dit : "La Swan a intérêt à s'en sortir rapidement parce que sinon Edward va être pénible à supporter." »

J'assenai une taloche derrière la tête de mon frère. Ça, ce n'était vraiment pas nécessaire d'en faire mention.

« Ouille ! Ce que tu peux être susceptible. » répliqua-t-il avec une bourrade sur mon épaule.

Bella avait appris à ne plus se formaliser de l'attitude de Rosalie. Elle réprima même un fou rire à nous entendre chahuter, ce qui déclencha un nouveau spasme de douleur.

« Arrêtez vos bêtises. Ne l'agitez pas. » réprimanda ma mère.

Bella secoua la tête avec indulgence et changea de sujet.

« Alors, maintenant qu'il n'y a plus de témoins, je peux savoir ce qui s'est réellement produit ? Comment m'avez-vous trouvé et ramené à Forks? Je ne me rappelle plus rien après… Après l'intervention d'Edward. »

Ma famille se mit en devoir de raconter la véritable version des faits, à partir du moment où elle avait quitté Jasper et Alice. Moi je me contentai d'augmenter légèrement la pression de mes doigts sur les siens et de caresser ses phalanges aux passages les plus pénibles du récit.

« Alors Jasper-le-Hacker a encore frappé ? » s'égaya-t-elle.

« Pendant 18 heures, tu as été Joséphine Ferguson, fille de Nathan Ferguson Senior, médecin réputé en chirurgie plastique à Vancouver en vacances avec sa fille en Arizona. » plastronna Alice.

« Chouette ! »

Puis, son petit sourire s'évanouit. Elle reprit son sérieux et annonça gravement : « Merci. Vraiment, merci beaucoup.

-De quoi ? » questionna Emmett.

« De m'avoir sauvé, pardi.

-Comme si c'était une corvée qui vaut mille remerciements ! » s'exaspéra Alice.

«Allons, Bella, tu fais pratiquement partie de la famille maintenant. On protège toujours les nôtres. » répliqua Esmé, une main maternelle sur son épaule.

Cela eut le mérite de la rendre très émue. Et moi aussi. Je me fis cependant in petto la promesse que la nécessité de la préserver d'un dangereux tueur ne se reproduirait plus jamais.

« C'est nous qui devrions te remercier ! » s'esclaffa Emmett. « Jasper et moi ne nous étions jamais autant amusé ! »

Un rire sadique le secoua tandis qu'il se rappelait la façon dont Jasper et lui s'étaient occupés du cas de James.

« Épargne-lui ces détails, veux-tu ? » ronchonnai-je.

"Épargner les détails" valait autant pour Bella que pour moi, car voir dans la tête d'Emmett le massacre de James me frustrait et me rendait jaloux. J'aurais vraiment voulu participer au carnage pour me défouler.

Carlisle nous chassa gentiment de la chambre quand il vit que Bella luttait pour conserver ses paupières ouvertes. Enfin, il chassa tout le monde sauf moi.

Je me retrouvai à nouveau seul avec ma compagne, mais le sommeil la gagna trop rapidement encore une fois. Je ne pus discuter avec elle.

Les dieux conspiraient contre nous, car il n'y eut pas un seul instant durant les quatre jours suivants où j'eus l'occasion de lui parler. Soit elle dormait, soit la chambre était envahie de visiteurs. Même Angela se pointa. Et la présence de la mère, un bout de femme plein d'entrain, passionnée, tête en l'air et lunatique, monopolisa tous ses temps libres.

Je ne me montrai pas très présent (mes lentilles se dissolvaient très vite et je devais m'absenter souvent pour les remplacer) ni bavard, mais mes rares entretiens avec la mère furent très instructifs. Son esprit était très intéressant. Je compris comment Bella avait fini par affronter sa maladie et à l'accepter ; Renée était une personne foncièrement optimiste et positive, ce qui avait sans nul doute beaucoup influencé sa fille.

La beauté étrange et intimidante de ma famille ne la déstabilisa pas très longtemps. Renée n'eut aucun mal à se lier d'amitié avec ma mère. Et avec Alice, elles s'entendaient comme des larrons en foire, étant toutes deux volubiles, extravagantes et extrémistes.

Le cinquième jour, Bella obtint l'autorisation de sortir de l'hôpital. Ce ne fut pas pour lui déplaire ; elle détestait ces endroits. Elle avait même hâte de retourner au lycée prendre de vrais cours (car, évidemment, l'élève trop modèle avait tenu à rattraper la matière ratée même si elle était clouée dans un lit).

Munie de son attelle, je l'escortai jusqu'à sa chambre, sous l'œil attentif de son père. Encore une fois, je n'eus pas du tout l'occasion de me retrouver seul avec Bella. Renée, encouragée et rassurée par sa fille, allait retourner à Jacksonville le soir même alors elle passa le reste de la journée à son chevet avant de la quitter.

Le personnage de Renée était distrayant, mais épuisant, et Bella s'endormit aussitôt que sa mère eut franchi le seuil de sa chambre.

Cette dernière me prit à part avant son départ pour me lancer un avertissement.

« Prends garde, jeune homme. Bella est comme son père. Ça fait 16 ans que je suis partie et Charlie est encore seul après mon départ. Je me sens parfois coupable, mais bon… Il a tourné la page, mais il n'y a pas d'autres chapitres, le livre se termine là, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Bella est identique. Elle est du genre à n'aimer qu'une fois alors ne la déçois pas. »

La décevoir ? Si elle savait ! Je m'étais engagé pour l'éternité !

J'avais rassuré la mère tout en essayant de ne pas mettre trop d'accent fataliste à ma réponse. Inutile de lui spécifier que j'allais aimer Bella jusqu'à sa mort et que je la rejoindrais ensuite dans la tombe.

L'avertissement de Renée m'avait à la fois ébranlé et rassuré. Peut-être que Bella m'aimerait plus longtemps que je le croyais…

Je dus prendre officiellement congé quand Renée s'en alla. Je ne pouvais pas rester sous le même toit que Bella, sans chaperon, alors que Charlie conduisait Renée à l'aéroport. J'avais eu la bénédiction tacite du père, mais il y avait tout de même une limite à sa latitude. Je ne devais pas en abuser si je voulais rester dans ses bonnes grâces.

Je n'eus cependant pas assez de scrupules pour me retenir de me réintroduire dans la chambre de Bella au milieu de la nuit. La regarder dormir était une habitude dont je ne pourrais jamais me défaire.

Je m'installai dans mon coin habituel ; le rocking-chair. J'étais content de retrouver cette pièce. Je détestais les hôpitaux autant que Bella. Revenir ici me faisait du bien. Cette visite nocturne était comme toutes les autres que j'avais effectué auparavant. Il y avait quelque chose de rassurant dans le fait de reprendre cette vieille routine ; tout revenait à la normale, la vie de Bella allait bientôt reprendre son rythme d'avant, elle allait guérir et James ne serait bientôt plus qu'un souvenir lointain.

Je me figeai lorsque je l'entendis gémir. Elle bougea et sa main se dirigea à tâtons vers la table de chevet. Il y avait un verre d'eau et des anti-douleurs prêts à être utilisés. La douleur combinée de ses côtes fêlées et de sa jambe cassées l'avait réveillé. Bella prenait souvent dans antalgiques durant la nuit à l'hôpital. J'aurais dû savoir que le fait de rentrer à la maison ne réduirait pas sa souffrance pour autant.

Finalement, le souvenir de James était encore très présent...

Je serrai les poings tout en m'auto-disciplinant pour rester immobile afin de ne pas attirer son attention.

Elle bâilla, prit les cachets et laissa retomber sa tête sur l'oreiller, déjà en train de retourner dans les bras de Morphée.

Je me détendis aussitôt quand je perçus une lente inspiration : elle dormait.

« Edward ? »

Je me raidis de nouveau. Un lourd frisson parcourut ma colonne.

Est-ce qu'un miracle avait à nouveau baissé son bouclier mental ? Entendais-je son esprit m'appeler inconsciemment ?

« Est-ce que tu es là ? »

Non. J'étais dans l'erreur. Elle ne dormait pas du tout !

Bella se redressa péniblement en position assise.

Elle attendait une réponse.

* * *

_**A suivre.**_


	16. Nouvelle ère

**Chapitre 16**

**Nouvelle ère**

Je fus tiraillé entre le désir de manifester ma présence et celui de me taire jusqu'à ce qu'elle croit qu'il n'y avait vraiment personne dans sa chambre.

Au bout de plusieurs secondes où seuls les ronflements de Charlie dans la pièce à côté se firent entendre, elle haussa les épaules et s'apprêta à se recoucher.

Une impulsion soudaine me poussa hors de la chaise.

« Je suis là. »

Je me tins droit comme un i, les entrailles nouées d'appréhension.

Bella dirigea sa tête vers le rocking-chair. L'expression de son visage me fut indéchiffrable.

« Depuis combien de temps ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton neutre.

Je décidai aussi d'affecter la neutralité.

« Un bon moment.

-Tu es entré comment ? »

Elle se doutait bien que Charlie ne m'aurait pas laissé entrer de son plein gré pour passer la nuit dans la chambre de sa fille.

« La fenêtre. »

Silence.

Préparait-elle un sermon ?

J'avais veillé sur son sommeil à l'hôpital. A présent, nous étions sur un terrain privé, le domaine familial. Trouverait-elle mon initiative étrange et déplacée ?

Mais d'abord, comment Bella avait pu savoir que j'étais ici ?

« Comment as-tu deviné ?

-J'ai senti ton odeur. »

Ah.

Je me fis pensif. L'inspiration entendue après qu'elle eut pris ses cachets avait sans doute amené les effluves que je dégageais à ses narines. Après avoir été témoin de ses souvenirs, j'aurais dû me méfier. Dès notre première rencontre, mon odeur l'avait frappé.

Je retournai mon attention sur Bella. Je devais inventer une excuse et vite.

« Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu allais bien et que tu n'avais besoin de rien. » Je ne mentais pas. Et ma présence pouvait être légitime et justifiée (en tout cas pour cette nuit) ; elle savait que je me faisais du souci.

« Je vais partir. Dors, Bella. »

Je me dirigeai vers la fenêtre. Pour cette nuit, je ne reviendrais pas. Avant de me repointer ici, je m'assurerais qu'elle n'ait plus besoin de se réveiller au beau milieu de la nuit pour prendre ses cachets. Elle avait le sommeil lourd en temps ordinaire. Quand la douleur ne la réveillerait plus, je pourrais revenir sans trahir ma présence -enfin, ma présence olfactive.

J'avais un pied sur le châssis quand je la sentis s'agiter.

« Reste. S'il te plait. Ne t'en va pas. »

La supplique m'arrêta dans mon élan.

Pour peu qu'il en fut capable, mon cœur aurait fait un joyeux bond dans ma poitrine.

Eh bien, que j'eus passé outre la moralité et les convenances ne semblait pas l'avoir offensé. Du moins, pour cette nuit.

Je ne demandais qu'à rester, mais je suspectais que ma présence allait la distraire et l'empêcher de dormir. Or, elle devait reprendre des forces.

« Je ne suis jamais bien loin. » répondis-je, sibyllin. J'étais même très très proche presque toutes les nuits. Elle n'avait toutefois pas besoin de savoir à quel point. Elle m'aimait, mais je n'étais pas certain que mes visites impromptues seraient très appréciées si Bella venait à apprendre que je l'espionnais depuis des mois. Amoureux ou non, je ne connaissais personne qui pouvait entrer par effraction et épier le sommeil d'un autre sans que ce ne fût perçu comme une intrusion harcelante.

« Repose toi.

-Je n'ai plus tellement sommeil maintenant. Tu veux bien me tenir un peu compagnie ? »

J'aurais dû partir tout de suite. J'aurais dû m'en vouloir de gâcher des heures précieuses de sommeil réparateur. J'aurais vraiment dû. Mais je n'étais pas assez objectif et sagace pour rester de marbre face à ce visage implorant.

Pourtant, je ne trouvais pas que le moment était bien choisi, avec Charlie dans les parages…

« Ce n'est pas prudent. » protestai-je mollement. « Ton père ne dort que d'un œil au cas où tu aurais besoin de lui. S'il nous entend, ça va être ma fête. »

Elle haussa une épaule nonchalante.

« Tu te cacheras dans la penderie, s'il le faut. »

L'idée eut le mérite de nous faire ricaner en silence.

« D'accord. »cédai-je.

Pff, céder… Je ne cédais rien du tout puisque je me réjouissais de rester.

Quand elle sentit le lit s'affaisser sous mon poids, son visage s'illumina.

Je restai au bout du matelas, prudent. Je ne voulais pas bouger ou incliner sa jambe attelée. Elle s'adossa contre le panneau du lit et plia son genou valide sous son menton. Les cheveux en bataille, en chemise de nuit froissée ; elle était ravissante, même avec ce truc autour de la jambe.

« As-tu encore les yeux rouges ? »

Curieuse manière d'entamer une conversation.

« C'est presque fini. »

Elle afficha un petit air songeur.

«Finalement, tu l'auras eu mon cadeau. Pas de la manière que je l'avais planifié, mais c'est le résultat qui compte.»

Je mis quelques secondes à comprendre qu'elle parlait de sa perfusion de sang.

« Encore cette histoire de reconnaissance impayée ? » m'exaspérai-je. » Tu oublies que j'aurais pu te tuer. » lui rappelai-je avec gravité.

Elle balaya mon avertissement d'un revers de la main. Elle ne croyait pas une seconde que j'aurais pu laisser le monstre dominer.

« Alors… ?

-Alors quoi ?

-Est-ce que mon goût s'est révélé décevant au regard de mon odeur ? » demanda-t-elle, espiègle.

« Tu parles ! Tu es meilleure que tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer.

-C'est flatteur. Merci. » Son ton feignait la suffisance. « Eh bien, nous sommes quittes à présent. J'ai pu rembourser ma dette envers toi. » dit-elle, très satisfaite.

« Tu n'avais aucune obligation envers moi. » m'énervai-je. « Tu t'inventes des dettes imaginaires.

-N'empêche, je me sens bien mieux maintenant. La balance est rééquilibrée. »

Je ris bien malgré moi.

« Tu es désespérante. »

Elle l'admit avec une petite moue contrite.

« J'ai une autre question. »

Ses doigts jouant avec un pli de sa couverture, je devinai que ladite question la rendait nerveuse.

« Je t'écoute.

-À part la fois où tu es venu m'écrire ton message, étais-tu déjà venu ici ? »

Misère…

J'aurais dû me douter qu'on en arriverait là.

J'étais incapable de lui mentir alors la réponse fusa.

« Oui. »

Je me tins sur le qui-vive, guettant l'outrage déformer ses traits.

Mais elle ne parut pas contrariée pour l'instant. Juste intriguée.

« Souvent ? »

Je regardai alors la fenêtre, trop lâche pour affronter son regard quand je lui dirais la vérité.

« Je te rends visite presque toutes les nuits depuis que je t'ai copié le CD de Debussy. » laissai-je tomber.

Elle explosa. Toutefois, ce fut une explosion de triomphe.

« Je le savais ! »

Je tiquai.

Comment ça, elle savait ?

Je rescrutai son expression, en quête d'informations. Elle souriait. Pourquoi ?

« Ça ne te choque pas ? » demandai-je, complètement dérouté.

« À vrai dire, je suis plutôt contente de savoir que je ne suis pas complètement folle.

-Ah bon ?

-J'avais commencé à détecter une odeur agréable quand je me levais le matin, comme les restes d'une présence. C'était toi, mais je n'osais pas y croire. Je me disais que je m'imaginais des choses, que l'envie d'être à tes côtés était telle que j'en venais à halluciner ton odeur dans ma propre chambre. » Son sourire s'accentua. « Je n'imaginais rien du tout apparemment. »

Décidément, notre odeur mutuelle nous avait marqué tous les deux à jamais.

"_L'envie d'être à tes côtés était telle que j'en venais à halluciner ton odeur…_ "

L'envie d'être à mes côtés…

Ces mots me faisaient tellement plaisir à entendre.

Je me secouai pour revenir à l'instant présent. Je la considérai attentivement et je cherchai en vain une touche de reproche sur son visage.

Je l'espionnais chaque nuit et ça ne la dérangeait pas ?

« Tu n'es pas fâché ? » insistai-je.

Elle fit mine de réfléchir un moment, puis un pli soupçonneux barra son front.

« En as-tu souvent profité pour me regarder changer de vêtements? »

Je bondis du lit, scandalisé et peiné.

« Jamais ! Je ne venais que lorsque tu étais déjà endormie. Traite moi d'obsédé, profiteur, harceleur, je l'assumerai. Mais je ne suis pas pervers ! »

Les ronflements de Charlie eurent quelques ratés.

« Shuut ! »

Une main plaquée sur sa bouche, Bella réprima un fou rire.

Ma réaction épidermique l'amusait ?

Et enfin je compris que sa question n'avait rien eu de sérieux.

«Tu te moques de moi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle hocha la tête, malicieuse.

Je repris ma place au bout du lit, boudeur et un peu honteux d'avoir mordu à l'hameçon.

« Désolée. »

Elle était tout sauf repentante si j'en jugeais sa mine espiègle.

« Tu es beaucoup trop gentleman pour t'adonner à ce genre d'activités, je le sais bien. Mais pourquoi viens-tu perdre ton temps ici la nuit ?

-Perdre mon temps ? » m'exclamai-je, ahuri. « Te regarder dormir est fascinant, Bella. Le sommeil est un phénomène inconnu pour moi. »

Elle leva un sourcil interrogateur. Le sommeil n'avait rien de palpitant à ses yeux.

« Ça me permettait aussi de m'entraîner à sentir ton odeur. À m'y habituer. Mais… La raison première de ces visites nocturnes c'est… que… Je n'aime pas être… » J'hésitai, mais à quoi bon être pudique ? Je n'eus qu'à me rappeler ce que j'avais vu dans ces deux iris pour me rassurer. « Les nuits sont longues et je n'aime pas être éloigné de toi. »

Bella eut un tout petit sourire en coin que je trouvai craquant.

« Je me sens toujours mieux quand tu es là aussi. » avoua-t-elle en tortillant davantage un bout de couverture.

Allégresse.

C'était bon de l'entendre dire. Vraiment bon.

Son rythme cardiaque augmenta lorsque je vis ses doigts jouer dans ses cheveux épars. Je sursautai quand je réalisai que ces doigts-là étaient beaucoup trop grands et blancs pour être les siens. Il s'agissait de mes doigts à moi. Fichtre ! Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que j'avais changé de position pour me retrouver près d'elle. L'amoureux en moi possédait des réflexes incontrôlables, insoupçonnés jusqu'ici, oubliés et négligés parce que j'avais toujours été préoccupé par d'autres sortes de réflexes ; ceux du monstre, plus dangereux et mortels.

J'allais devoir apprendre à brider mes ardeurs.

J'examinai les messages non verbaux de son corps, tentai de détecter une once d'offense quelconque. Je ne trouvai rien d'autre chez-elle que de la réceptivité. Je continuai donc mon petit manège, soulagé que mon approche ne l'ait pas dérangé.

Pff, dérangé…

Pourquoi craignais-je sans cesse de la heurter ? Elle souriait toujours. Mon approche l'avait surprise, mais cela lui plaisait. Elle calait même sa tête contre ma main. C'était tout le contraire d'être "dérangé", ça.

Bella, la voix un peu hachée et confuse, me posa une autre question (c'était moi qui la rendais si… désarçonnée ? Ce fut vraiment fascinant de découvrir que j'avais le pouvoir de la troubler autant).

« Au… Aurais-tu fini par me mettre au courant de ces visites nocturnes si… si je ne t'avais pas découvert moi-même ?

-Je ne crois pas.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que pour la plupart des gens c'est quelque chose de mal d'entrer chez quelqu'un sans sa permission et de l'espionner. Je ne voulais pas que tu sois… dégoûtée de moi en sachant la vérité. D'ailleurs, ta réaction me surprend.

-Je réagis mal ?

-C'est bien là le problème ! Tu réagis trop bien ! Ce n'est pas normal.

-Eh bien, nous sommes deux anormaux dans ce cas. Tu n'agis pas de façon normale en venant ici toutes les nuits et moi je ne réagis pas de façon normale face à ton comportement. Une belle paire, non ? »

Une belle paire…

J'adorais ces mots.

« Plutôt bien assortis, oui. » confirmai-je, un doigt enroulé dans une de ses mèches.

Charlie continuait de ronfler. Comme ambiance de fond, il y avait mieux et Bella fit écho à mes pensées.

« Il ne dort que d'un œil, hein ? » l'entendis-je marmonner, ironique.

Elle me parut tout à coup irritée. J'en ignorais la cause, cependant je ne pris aucun risque et je retirai ma main.

« Tu sais quoi ? J'en ai marre d'être dans un lit depuis six jours. Je veux me dégourdir les jambes. Enfin… ma jambe fonctionnelle. »

Avec plusieurs grimaces de douleur réprimées, Bella chercha à se tirer hors de son lit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? » m'affolai-je.

« Je pars en ballade. »

Elle attrapa une chaussette et l'enfila sur son pied libre. Elle se leva enfin, tituba vers la chaise de son bureau et prit son coupe-vent. Je la rattrapai par le coude quand un geste trop prompt l'étourdit. Je ne la lâchai que lorsqu'elle eut repris un semblant d'équilibre précaire.

« À 3h du mat ?

-Oui. »

Vu son air déterminé, il était inutile d'essayer de la reclouer à son lit.

« Tu m'accompagnes ? »

En voilà une question ! Comme si j'allais la laisser partir toute seule dans l'état où elle se trouvait !

« Où veux-tu aller ?

-Je crois que tu le sais très bien. »

Bella enfila son coupe-vent, le passa par-dessus sa chemise de nuit, boita jusqu'à la fenêtre et l'ouvrit toute grande. Elle se tourna ensuite dans ma direction. Elle attendait.

Je pris alors conscience que c'était Charlie qui l'avait irrité.

Elle avait envie d'être seule avec moi. Vraiment seule.

Double allégresse.

Je savais où elle voulait aller, en effet, car j'éprouvais la même envie.

Ce n'était pas raisonnable. Vraiment pas raisonnable… Mais je ne faisais plus rien de sensé depuis que je la connaissais de toute façon, alors une lubie de plus ou une lubie de moins n'y changerait pas grand-chose.

Avec beaucoup de précaution, je la saisis dans mes bras et je m'envolai hors de la chambre.

Nous fûmes au vieux chêne tordu en moins de deux.

Bella, toujours juchée dans mes bras, tendit la main et caressa l'écorce rugueuse du tronc pour le saluer. Je me rappelai alors ses souvenirs lorsqu'elle était venue ici la première fois. Elle avait pris en affection cet arbre parce qu'il lui faisait penser à moi…

Je souris pensivement tout en l'étendant sur le sol, prenant garde à son attelle, et Bella agrippa ma chemise pour me faire comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas que je prenne mes distances comme je l'avais fait sur le lit.

Elle relâcha mon vêtement seulement au moment où je m'allongeai dans l'herbe fraîche, flanc contre flanc.

Nous fîmes silence. Isolés du reste du monde, nous restâmes longtemps muets, la tête tournée vers les étoiles, à profiter simplement de la proximité de l'autre. J'avais eu des tas de choses en tête que je mourais d'impatience de lui dire depuis qu'elle avait repris conscience dans cet hôpital, mais je les avais toutes oublié. En ce moment, je ne ressentais que l'envie de profiter de sa présence apaisante. Je voulais juste savourer le fait qu'elle avait autant besoin que moi d'être à mes côtés.

Un hibou se manifestait parfois avec quelques hululements. Une brise tiède faisait trembloter les feuilles au-dessus de nous. Le cœur de Bella, un tantinet plus rapide que la normale, ajoutait un rythme agréable à l'ambiance.

Je fus content d'être ici et d'avoir ma lune à moi seul. On aurait dit que c'était dans l'ordre des choses de se trouver dans cette clairière, ensemble. Nous nous étions souvent retrouvés seuls sous ce chêne, mais toujours dans un contexte où j'étais persuadé d'être le seul à ressentir ce que je vivais. Avoir seulement conscience de la réciprocité de ce sentiment me rendait heureux comme jamais. Et quand sa main rampa dans l'herbe pour chercher la mienne, ce bonheur s'accrût encore davantage.

J'entrelaçai mes doigts aux siens et elle sourit dans la nuit.

Nous nous étions pris la main des dizaines de fois, mais il y eut quelque chose de différent cette fois-ci ; une sorte de prise de conscience de ce que signifiait cette main dans la mienne. Il s'agissait du symbole des liens qui m'unissaient à elle. J'avais toujours cru que ces liens allaient à sens unique, que des chaînes invisibles m'attachaient à elle, mais que rien ne la retenait, elle, de son côté, si ce n'était un fil mince facilement cassable. Or, j'avais découvert que d'autres chaînes existaient, de même puissance, de même immuable solidité, qui liaient Bella à moi dans le sens inverse. Auparavant, chacune de ces chaînes ignorait l'existence de l'autre. Elles ne se rejoignaient jamais, se contentant de se suivre en parallèle, sans se toucher. En cet instant, dans cette clairière, ces chaînes, les siennes comme les miennes, se découvrirent et s'entrelacèrent, solidifièrent leurs prises, s'emmaillotèrent les unes aux autres et consolidèrent leur poigne.

Voilà ce que cette main dans la mienne signifiait : une allégorie de ces chaînes invisibles et indestructibles.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien révélé plus tôt ? » l'entendis-je murmurer, quelques instants ou une éternité plus tard.

Je pivotai la tête vers elle. Bella demeura tournée vers la voûte céleste. Ses cheveux formaient une auréole sombre autour de son pâle visage. Quelqu'un ignorant sa cécité aurait pu croire qu'elle s'amusait à compter les étoiles. Moi je savais qu'elle guettait ma réponse.

Sa question était vague, mais j'avais tout de même saisi à quoi elle faisait allusion.

« Je pourrais te poser la même question. » dis-je en ne quittant pas des yeux le profil de son visage.

« Moi ? C'est plutôt évident et logique. »

En quoi était-ce plus logique qu'elle ne m'eut jamais rien avoué ?

« Éclaire-moi parce qu'il n'y a rien d'évident pour moi.

-Eh bien… Quand j'ai senti que… que je ne m'en sortirais pas avec James, j'ai voulu te le dire par écrit. Je n'avais plus rien à perdre. Mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de finir ma lettre… Auparavant, je ne voyais pas l'utilité de te dire quoi que ce soit puisque ce n'était pas réciproque. Enfin, je _croyais_ que ce n'était pas réciproque. »

Il était vrai que j'avais vu dans son esprit sa croyance profonde en l'impossibilité que ce soit réciproque, mais je n'avais pas pu savoir pour quelle raison. Elle ne s'était même pas posée la question. Cela avait été une évidence implacable, tout simplement.

« Pourquoi étais-tu persuadée que je ne pouvais rien éprouver pour toi hormis de l'amitié ?

-J'ai toujours pris pour acquis que les vampires ne pouvaient aimer que des gens de la même race que la leur, c'est tout.

-Pourquoi ça ? »

Bella observa un moment de silence où je la soupçonnai de rassembler ses idées pour bien élaborer son argument.

« Bon, avant tout, je tiens à préciser que je n'ai pas de tendances auto diminutives. Je ne veux pas m'amenuiser, ne te méprends pas. Je ne me sous-estime pas. Je sais ce que je vaux. Je suis consciente de ma valeur. Je sais que, excuse ma présomption, que j'en vaux la peine… pour un humain. Mais bon voilà, toi… Tu es dans une catégorie à part. Ce serait donc logique que… qu'une éventuelle compagne soit au même niveau que toi. Autrement, pourquoi un être tel que toi voudrait d'une humaine ? Aveugle par-dessus le marché ?

-Je te retourne la question. Pourquoi un être tel que toi voudrait d'un vampire ? Assoiffé de ton sang par-dessus le marché ?

-Ça ne se résume pas qu'à ça. Pour moi tu es juste Edward.

-Tout comme pour moi tu n'es que Bella. Je me fiche que tu sois humaine, aveugle. Tu es Bella, tout simplement et extraordinairement. »

Elle se détourna enfin du ciel et nous nous retrouvâmes face à face, nez à nez. Son haleine me caressa le visage et cette chaleur me grisa.

Un reste de scepticisme animait ses traits. Elle avait encore du mal à me croire.

De mon côté, ce que j'avais vu en explorant son esprit n'était venu que consolider ce que j'avais découvert dans ses deux iris ranimés provisoirement. Je n'avais pas le choix de la croire puisque je détenais des preuves irréfutables. Bella, elle, ne détenait que ma parole.

Il n'en tenait donc qu'à moi de consacrer chaque minute du reste de nos vies à la persuader qu'il n'y avait qu'elle et seulement elle qui compterait.

« Tu étais différente et je voulais en savoir toujours plus sur toi, sans comprendre mon comportement quasi malsain. Plus j'en savais davantage, plus je te trouvais intéressante et fascinante. Je n'ai compris que bien tard ce qui m'arrivait. Cent ans et ce sentiment frappait pour la toute première fois. C'était effrayant et extraordinaire. Mais tu ne connaissais pas ma vraie nature. Je devais rester loin de toi, pour ton bien. Il avait fallu que l'être le plus appétissant pour moi s'avère celui que mon coeur avait choisi. C'était dramatiquement ironique. Il fallait que je te préserve de moi à tout prix. Je n'ai pas pu être sage bien longtemps – hélas, ou tant mieux. J'ai cherché ton amitié, certain que c'était ce que tu avais de mieux à offrir à une créature comme moi. Ensuite, il y a eu ces ciseaux au labo et tout a basculé. Tu as tout su sur moi ou presque et tu es restée malgré tout... C'était insensé. Et merveilleux. Je pouvais enfin être moi à tes côtés, et non pas le personnage que j'avais construit pour la société. Mes seuls vrais interlocuteurs n'ont toujours été que ma famille. Je les aime, mais je les connais par cœur. Ça me faisait tant de bien de connaître quelqu'un de différent, quelqu'un de vivant, qui ne soit pas fait de pierre comme moi, et quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas peur de moi, qui ne verrait pas le tueur. Et tu étais tellement riche, inspirante, généreuse, tellement... apaisante. Il ne se passait pas un jour sans que tu m'étonnes et m'éblouisses. Jusqu'à ta rencontre, je n'avais jamais réalisé que je n'étais que l'ombre de moi-même, un être mécanique luttant contre sa nature, blasé par son existence faite de cycles redondants. Te connaître a tout changé. Je t'attendais sans le savoir… »

J'eus l'impression que Bella buvait mes paroles. Je vis le scepticisme s'effacer lentement dans son expression. Elle ouvrit la bouche. Aucun son n'en sortit. Je supposai qu'elle avait du mal à trouver ses mots. Peu importe. Il n'y avait rien à ajouter. L'important, c'était que son incrédulité fût chassée.

De ma main libre, du bout des doigts, je suivis le contour de sa joue et aussitôt son teint se colora et son cœur tambourina de plus belle.

Je souris, ébahi de ce que j'étais capable de susciter comme réaction chez elle. Je fus d'autant plus enchanté de constater que ce n'était pas seulement mes doigts froids qui créaient un tel émoi, mais plutôt le geste en tant que tel.

Peut-être pour tromper sa nervosité, Bella me reposa sa première question.

« Et toi, pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? »

Je ne répondis pas tout de suite, m'imprégnant d'abord de ce que mon geste me procurait comme sensation. Mes doigts me picotaient en touchant cette peau duveteuse. Ils n'étaient pas habitués à être en contact avec une matière plus chaude et douce encore que sa main. C'était une découverte aussi enchanteresse que lorsque je l'avais embrassé à son insu.

Je laissai ma paume glacée se tiédir contre sa joue et bien qu'elle me parut avoir du mal à contrôler son cœur défaillant, sa tête s'inclina pour mieux épouser le creux de ma main.

Je lui répondis en chuchotant, car parler à voix haute détruirait cette atmosphère de félicité.

« Peur du rejet, sans doute. Je pensais la même chose que toi dans le sens inverse ; il allait de soi que tu ne pouvais éprouver autre chose que de l'amitié pour une créature comme moi. »

Le pénible souvenir de son corps gisant presque sans vie me revint en mémoire.

« Mais quand je t'ai vu dans ce studio, étendue… » Je ne pus terminer ma phrase. J'eus du mal à déglutir. Tout mon corps se contracta violemment aux images atroces qui défilaient dans ma tête. Bella le discerna et sa main non prisonnière recouvrit la mienne pour me calmer.

Je lui en sus gré et je pus poursuivre : « La peur, les craintes furent balayées et je ne pus plus cacher la vérité. Je n'avais, comme toi, plus rien à perdre. Miracle des miracles, il s'est avéré que c'était réciproque. » dis-je sur une note plus gaie. « Dieu sait pourtant que tu mérites mieux que ça. »

Bella fronça les sourcils.

« Mieux que quoi ?

-Mieux qu'une créature de la nuit. »

Elle secoua la tête, agacée et attendrie à la fois.

« Ce n'est pas une question de mérite, à mon sens. Ce sentiment est présent sans raison, sans logique, sans condition, sans préalable, sans jugement.

-Ton âme trop bonne en a décidé ainsi, mais les faits parlent d'eux-mêmes. Il n'y a qu'à regarder l'état dans lequel tu es. Je suis la cause indirecte de ce qui t'est arrivé.

-C'est grâce à toi si je m'en tire qu'avec une attelle oui. »

Elle remua et releva la tête, vraisemblablement dans le but de mieux exposer son visage déterminé afin de donner plus de poids à ses paroles.

« Tu m'as sauvé, Edward. Mieux que ça, tu m'as ramené à la vie. Alors arrête de t'excuser d'être ce que tu es, de te condamner pour ce qui est le résultat des caprices du destin. »

Ces paroles transcendèrent ma conscience culpabilisante pour me mener sur la voie de l'indulgence envers moi-même. Pourtant, il me fallait demeurer réaliste.

J'eus un sourire triste.

« Je représenterai toujours un risque pour toi. Me fréquenter, c'est risquer encore une fois que ton odeur attire d'autres vampires comme James. Être avec moi apporte des tas d'autres complications ; il faut constamment mentir aux autres, se cacher, se censurer. »

Sa main resserra son étreinte.

« Tu en vaux la peine. » dit-elle avec force.

Je fus ébranlé, atteint en plein cœur, et malgré tout je campai sur mes positions. J'étais une créature masochiste.

Doucement, je tapotai sa joue.

« Tu mérites aussi un compagnon capable de te toucher sans te briser. Une seule erreur d'inattention de ma part et je pourrais te casser la nuque. »

Gêné, je marmonnai la suite le visage tourné dans l'herbe.

« Je ne sais pas comment être proche de toi. Je ne sais pas comment être assez humain dans ce genre de situation. Je n'ai jamais vécu ça. »

J'osai espérer qu'elle devina ce que je voulais vraiment dire par "proche".

Bella eut un sourire timide, en accord avec mon propre embarras.

« Je n'ai jamais vécu ça non plus et pourtant je suis humaine. Je n'ai pas de point de repère, pas de point de comparaison. Ce sentiment provoque une autre sorte de peur de l'inconnu. Je crois que… qu'il ne faut pas chercher à savoir comment agir. Je crois qu'il faut juste se laisser guider par ce qui se trouve ici. »

Elle libéra sa main et la déposa sur ma poitrine.

La frontière que représentait ma chemise n'arrivait même pas à obstruer la soyeuseté brûlante de cette main sur ce cœur gelé.

« Tu oublies que ce qu'il y a là est mort.

-Et toi tu oublies que mon cœur bat pour deux. »

Sans crier gare, sa main fut remplacée par sa tempe. Je me figeai, surpris par cette soudaine promiscuité. Je réprimai un grand frisson. Le premier sursaut d'étonnement passé, je parvins à chasser ma tension. Elle n'avait plus sa place ici désormais. Je me détendis alors complètement. Et mû par ce qui devait être une propension jusque-là bien cachée en moi, il me sembla tout naturel de glisser ma main contre son dos et de rabattre mon bras autour de son épaule.

Ce pouvait donc être aussi simple ? Aussi facile ? Et aussi fabuleux ?

Je me rappelai une époque pas si lointaine où je m'étais juré de toujours garder mes mains dans mes poches, de ne pas la toucher ni même la frôler, de dissimuler tout ce que je me consumais de lui déclarer… Toute cette torture, toute cette censure avaient été vaines. Je m'étais battu contre moi-même au nom d'un grand dogme qui voulait que deux êtres aux antipodes tels que nous ne pouvaient s'atteindre, se rejoindre. Et voilà que ces deux êtres se retrouvaient l'un contre l'autre, à la barbe de tous les principes du monde.

Je la sentis sourire contre mon torse.

« Ça me suffit. Je n'attends pas le grand jeu. »

Aucune attente, aucune pression. Elle n'exigeait rien de moi, ne revendiquait rien. Elle m'acceptait dans toute ma confusion et mon incertitude.

Sa tête se trouvait tout près de mon menton. Je n'eus qu'à me pencher pour plonger le nez dans ses cheveux.

Douce extase !

Elle poussa un long soupir de contentement et ma poitrine crépita sous cette chaleur.

« Vous vous débrouillez plutôt bien, monsieur Cullen.

-De vieux instincts surgissent. Ils sont bien enfouis, mais ils existent. »

Je ne fus pas certain qu'elle m'ait entendu, car mes lèvres étaient enfouies dans sa chevelure. Jamais pareille texture ne parut si soyeuse à mon visage. En fait, il n'y avait pas un seul élément de sa personne qui ne m'était pas divin.

J'inhalai son parfum dans une lente inspiration.

Où était le monstre ?

Dans sa cage. Tranquille. Jubilant de respirer cette odeur qu'il adorait, mais calme, immobile.

Je la sentis alors se crisper.

« Je… Es-tu en train d'inspirer par le nez ?

-Oh oui… » soufflai-je, flottant dans l'euphorie.

« Et… ça va ?

-Si ça va ? Je tiens le paradis dans mes bras. »

La chaleur de son visage contre ma poitrine augmenta ; elle piquait un fard.

Tiens donc, je détenais aussi le pouvoir de la faire rougir ? Intéressant. Très intéressant.

« Mais… Mon odeur ?

-J'aime ton odeur.

-Tu ne souffres pas ?

-Je n'ai jamais été aussi en contrôle de cet aspect de moi-même que depuis que j'ai failli te perdre. »

Je fermai les yeux, fier de ma victoire intérieure, comblé d'avoir contre moi ma raison de vivre.

Il y eut alors un faible son, comme une note musicale mise en parole, portée par la brise nocturne.

« Je t'aime. »

J'accusai le choc. Mes paupières se plissèrent sous le coup. L'étau d'une grande émotion me serra la gorge. C'était la deuxième fois que je l'entendais et cela me bouleversait toujours autant. Je ne m'y accoutumerais jamais. Cela me prendrait toute une vie –toute sa vie- pour apprendre à absorber ces mots et à les accepter comme étant miens, comme étant un fait qui s'appliquait à moi, qui me concernait, moi, Edward le vampire.

« Merci… »

Ma gratitude sonna ridicule et pathétique à mes oreilles. Un merci, c'était tellement peu pour exprimer toute ma reconnaissance.

Elle échappa un petit rire vibrant contre ma poitrine.

« Merci ? »

Nul doute que dans les circonstances un remerciement était étrange. Je ne fus pas certain d'arriver à lui faire comprendre mon point de vue, mais j'essayai.

« Tu me livres les mots les plus curatifs du monde, Bella. Des mots que, avant de te connaître, je n'avais même pas conscience d'avoir besoin de les entendre. Comment ne pas en être reconnaissant ? »

Je la surélevai et saisis son visage entre mes mains. Je susurrai alors à son oreille : « Tu ne sais pas à quel point tout ce que tu es, tout ce que tu m'apportes, est inestimable. »

Je lui rendis ses mots, réalisant que le dire faisait autant de bien que de l'entendre.

« Je t'aime Isabella Marie Swan. »

Je vis le même choc la saisir, une onde de plaisir identique à la mienne se propager en elle. Un sourire ému fleurit sur ses lèvres tremblantes.

Je fus content de détenir le pouvoir de la rendre heureuse rien qu'avec ces mots.

Elle esquissa un geste vers moi, se déroba à la dernière seconde. Elle luttait intérieurement, mais je ne comprenais pas l'origine du combat.

« Est-ce que je peux te toucher ? » demanda-t-elle alors.

Je fronçai les sourcils, étonné. Bella m'avait pris la main et posé sa tête sur moi. Pourquoi me demandait-elle la permission de faire ce qu'elle avait exécuté auparavant ?

« Euh… Eh bien… Tu l'as déjà fait, non?

-Je vais demander ça autrement : Est-ce que je peux te regarder ? »

Oh…

Je me rappelai ce que j'avais vu dans les souvenirs de son esprit. Lors de son exploration tactile de ma personne, elle avait été persuadée que c'était la première et la dernière fois que je lui permettais de me "regarder". Et aujourd'hui, elle pensait que c'était encore le cas malgré l'évolution du lien qui nous unissait.

Je jetai un œil sur ses mains. Ses poings étaient fermement serrés. Elle brûlait d'envie de me voir à sa manière, mais se retenait. C'était ça son combat intérieur.

Je tins à ce qu'elle comprenne que la donne avait changé depuis cette soirée au musée. C'était fini ce temps où le monstre risquait de sortir de sa cage à tout moment, alors je pris son poing crispé et l'amenai à ma joue.

« Tu n'as pas de permission à demander. »

Ses prunelles tranquilles s'éclairèrent de ravissement et d'étonnement. Telle une fleur en train d'éclore, son poing s'ouvrit doucement et je tâchai de rester stoïque sous ses doigts explorateurs. Bella hésita, fureta avec prudence et s'enhardit lorsqu'elle sentit mes traits s'étirer en un large sourire rassurant. Ses deux mains s'emparèrent de mes tempes et ce fut une double onde de pur bouleversement qui s'abattit sur moi. Je me rendis compte que ses doigts, plumes voyageuses, m'avaient énormément manqué.

La surface de ma peau s'électrisa dans leurs sillages. Je ne songeai même pas au monstre lorsqu'elle dessina mes lèvres d'acier de son pouce. Elle laissa une traînée de feu partout où ses mains passèrent. C'était une sorte de feu autre que celui causé par la soif ; une flamme onctueuse enivrante.

Au détour des chemins tactiles de ses investigations, je perçus son désir de se souvenir de moi tel qu'elle m'avait vu quand le venin l'avait momentanément guéri. Chaque trace, chaque sillon, chaque parcourt lui rappelait un détail imagé conservé dans sa mémoire. À sa place, je serais mortifié de ne plus pouvoir la regarder. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer pire désarroi alors je la laissai m'examiner autant de temps qu'elle le voulait. C'était tout ce que je pouvais faire pour la contenter. Je ne pouvais lui rendre ses yeux, mais la laisser me voir ainsi lui apportait peut-être suffisamment de consolation.

Graduellement, ses mains quittèrent mon visage. Chaque grain de ma peau me chatouillait gaiement même après qu'elle eut rompu le contact.

J'élevai à mon tour mes doigts vers son visage et elle ferma les yeux quand je caressai avec mélancolie ses paupières sous lesquelles se trouvaient ses pupilles dépourvues de vie.

« Regrettes-tu que je t'aie arraché ton tout nouveau regard ? »

Elle me sourit. J'aurais cru déceler chez-elle une touche de nostalgie, de tristesse et d'envie rétrospective suite à son exploration, mais Bella semblait plutôt sereine, ce qui ne m'empêcha pas d'avoir encore des doutes. Je craignis qu'elle joue la comédie pour ne pas me faire sentir davantage coupable.

Elle se repelotonna contre ma poitrine.

« Si tu me laisses te voir, je ne regretterai pas mes yeux. Pour me rappeler ton visage, je n'aurai qu'à te regarder à ma façon. Tu es la seule chose qui me manquerait de ma vie d'avant si je devais être privée de te toucher. Le reste m'importe peu. Je devrais remercier James, d'ailleurs. »

Je me tendis.

Remercier ce démon qui pourrissait maintenant en enfer ?

« Tu n'es pas sérieuse ? »

Elle ricana.

« Non. Mais sans lui j'aurais raté quelque chose d'extraordinaire. »

Ce n'était pas la première fois que l'on trouvait mon visage extraordinaire, mais c'était la première fois que j'en étais aussi flatté. Il était devenu blasant de provoquer l'émoi autour de moi à cause de mon physique. Mais éblouir Bella me plaisait bien. Somme toute, c'était un juste retour des choses. Je m'émerveillais de son visage à chaque fois que je posais mes yeux sur elle après tout.

« Tu sais, sans James, j'aurais également raté quelque chose d'incroyable. » déclarai-je, songeur.

« Quoi ?

-À l'hôpital, pendant que tu étais inconsciente, j'ai pu lire tes pensées.

Elle se redressa, surprise.

« C'est vrai ?

-Plus précisément tes souvenirs. »

À mon grand dam, cela parut lui déplaire.

« Tous ?

-Une grande partie en tout cas.

-Voilà qui est très gênant…

-Je n'ai rien vu de gênant.

-Si tu m'as vu vomir sur le gâteau d'anniversaire de mes neuf ans, il y a de quoi être humiliée. »

J'éclatai de rire et l'écho de mon hilarité se répercuta dans la clairière.

« Quel dommage ! J'ai raté cet épisode, hélas !

-Tant mieux. » dit-elle, soulagée.

Je resserrai mon étreinte tout en prenant garde à ses côtes.

« Je me suis attardé sur des souvenirs plus récents. J'ai entre autre su que tu me comparais à ce vieux chêne tout tordu. » raillai-je.

« C'est une comparaison psychologique, pas physique. Une métaphore.

-Je sais.»

Son regard serein se fit doux.

« Même quand j'ignorais ce que tu étais, je savais qu'il te ressemblait : centenaire, tordu, courbé par le poids des années, des épreuves de la vie, mais résistant et protecteur si on se tient sous son aile. »

Je regardai la cime du chêne au-dessus de nos têtes et le trouvai assez similaire à moi-même, tout compte fait.

« Tu as vu quoi d'autre ?

-Tout ce que j'ai vu m'a permis de saisir l'ampleur de ce que tu avais voulu taire et j'ai réalisé à quel point c'était au diapason de ce que je taisais moi aussi. »

Les coins de ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un petit sourire très tendre.

« Et là, que lis-tu ?

-Rien. » soupirais-je, morne. « Le phénomène peut se produire seulement quand tu es inconsciente. Carlisle croit que tu as un bouclier mental qui s'abaisse au moment où ton cerveau n'est plus alerte.

-Un bouclier ? Intéressant…

-Et très frustrant. » maugréai-je.

Elle enfouit de nouveau sa tête contre moi.

« Ça ne fait rien. Ton don est complètement inutile puisque je ne te cacherai plus rien désormais. »

Cette information me plut.

« Vraiment plus rien ? Alors si je te redemande si tu ne m'en veux vraiment pas de t'avoir arraché ton regard neuf, tu me diras réellement la vérité ? »

Elle parut étonnée que je ne l'ais pas cru tout de suite.

« Je ne t'en veux pas, Edward. Assomme-moi et explore mon subconscient si tu veux des preuves.

-Très drôle. » dis-je, sarcastique.

« Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir d'avoir fait ce que tu croyais juste. » reprit-elle plus sérieusement. « Il faut croire que ce n'était pas encore mon heure.

-Ce ne sera jamais l'heure de devenir un monstre. Jamais. »

Bella roula des yeux au mot _monstre_, puis sembla s'égarer dans ses réflexions.

« Je ne sais pas. Peut-être que tu as raison… Pas pour le monstre par contre –tu es incorrigible ; tu n'es PAS un monstre. »

Elle anticipa ma protestation et me fit taire d'un doigt sur ma bouche.

« Laisse moi finir. Je disais donc que tu as tort de te traiter de monstre, mais que tu avais peut-être raison sur le fait que je ne devienne pas comme toi. Peut-être que l'agneau doit rester agneau et le lion doit rester lion. » philosopha-t-elle.

J'écoutai la suite, soudé à ses prunelles pensives.

« Après tout, ne dit-on pas que les contraires s'attirent ? Rester tels que nous sommes en ce moment est notre destin, qui sait. Nous serions-nous trouvé si la situation avait été différente ? Aurais-je approché le vampire si j'avais eu des yeux pour voir ? Si j'avais déjà été vampire, nous serions-nous trouvé ? Si tu avais été humain et moi vampire, nous serions-nous croisés ? Nous serions-nous découvert des affinités ? Il y a mille et une possibilités de scénarios, mais je ne changerais le scénario actuel pour rien au monde, car rien ne me garantit que je t'aurais trouvé si la situation avait été différente. Les événements se seraient peut-être déroulés autrement et nous nous serions ratés, qui sait. Alors, non, je ne peux pas t'en vouloir de m'avoir laissé tel que je suis. Je ne dois pas regretter ce que je suis, pas regretter l'état dans lequel tu m'as connu, car c'est dans cet état que tu as appris à … m'aimer, après tout. Et toi aussi, tu ne devrais pas regretter d'être ce que tu es parce que c'est l'ensemble, le tout qui forme ce que tu représentes, que j'ai aimé et que j'aime encore. Je ne t'aime pas _malgré_ ton état. Je t'aime _avec_ ton état. »

Elle fit silence, me laissant méditer ses paroles.

J'étais touché qu'elle m'aime, moi et mes… travers. Toutefois, cela me paraissait utopique de ne pas regretter mon état. J'étais une aberration et je le serais toujours. Je déjouais ma propre nature, mais l'essence de ce que je représentais resterait à jamais mauvaise. Je ne pouvais décemment pas être en harmonie avec ce que j'étais.

Je me souvins de la profonde tristesse qui l'avait affligé à son réveil quand elle avait réalisé avoir de nouveau perdu la vue. J'eus beaucoup de mal, dans ces conditions, et ce même si elle avait tout le loisir de me voir à sa manière, à concevoir que Bella n'éprouve pas comme moi le moindre petit regret sur son état.

« Tu souffres de ce que tu es autant que je souffre de ce que je suis. Je l'ai vu à l'hôpital quand tu as repris conscience. »

Elle nia.

« C'était le choc, Edward, rien de plus. Je m'en suis remise, maintenant. Je t'assure, je suis en paix avec mon état actuel. Ironiquement, James m'a fait vivre le plus merveilleux moment de ma vie. Ton image sera à jamais gravée dans ma tête. Ce fut très court, mais je préfère avoir ce court souvenir de ton visage en tête que de n'avoir que du néant. »

Je me perdis dans son regard paisible. Elle me parut toujours sereine, effectivement.

« J'ai mis beaucoup de temps à accepter ce que je suis. » reprit-elle. « Comme toi, j'ai longtemps voulu changer, revenir en arrière. Aujourd'hui, je suis enfin parvenue à accepter, à être en paix avec ce que je suis. J'assume ma condition, j'en tire même certains avantages. J'ai lutté pour en arriver à cet état d'acception. Et attention, hein, il ne faut pas confondre résignation et acception. Ce sont deux notions complètement différentes. Peut-être devrais-tu faire pareil de ton côté et accepter ce que tu es? »

-Bella… »

Je pris une mèche et la rabattis doucement derrière son oreille.

« Tu es la personne la plus courageuse, tenace et persévérante que j'ai jamais rencontré. Tout incite à t'aimer chez toi. Tout. » dis-je avec ferveur. « Tu acceptes ce que tu es avec tant de sérénité, tant de philosophie. Tu es une véritable source d'inspiration, mais une maladie et une situation comme la mienne ne peuvent être comparables. On n'accepte pas d'être un monstre. Jamais. Je donnerais tout pour revenir en arrière.

-Honnêtement, tu renoncerais à ce que tu es aujourd'hui ?

-Sans aucune hésitation.

-Vraiment ? Tu serais prêt à redevenir vulnérable, à être à la merci d'autres vampires ? Tu connais le secret, tu sais la menace qui plane au-dessus de tous les humains du monde. Voudrais-tu vraiment refaire partie du troupeau d'agneaux ? Tu voudrais perdre ta force ? Tu voudrais perdre ton don pour lire les pensées ? Tu voudrais perdre le moyen de te défendre contre tout adversaire surnaturel ?

-C'est le prix à payer pour avoir une âme.

-Tu crois vraiment que tu n'as pas d'âme ? Et moi je n'en ai peut-être pas non plus. Avoir une âme ce n'est qu'un concept, une croyance. Ce que je sais qui est vrai, tangible et vérifiable, c'est que tu as une raison et une conscience du bien et du mal. Vampire ou non, tu es quelqu'un de bien. Vois-tu, ce n'est pas une question d'accepter d'être un monstre ou non… C'est une question d'accepter les aléas de la vie. J'ai accepté d'être aveugle. Alors accepte ce que tu es, Edward. »

Après avoir connu des moments atroces, torturée par un vampire cruel, sadique, je n'aurais jamais cru que Bella plaiderait la cause des vampires, qu'elle m'inciterait à me montrer clément envers ma race.

« Comment arrives-tu à être si magnanime ? Comment peux-tu me demander d'accepter d'être ce monstre alors que tu es dans ce plâtre à cause de lui?»

Pourquoi tentai-je de la monter contre moi ? Je ne sus pas. Peut-être l'aimais-je trop pour ne pas essayer de lui faire comprendre que j'étais loin d'être le compagnon idéal. Je l'aimais trop pour abuser de la confiance et de la foi aveugle qu'elle m'accordait. Je l'aimais trop pour profiter de son sentiment qui lui faisait involontairement occulter certains aspects de ma personne qui n'étaient pas à négliger.

Elle lâcha un soupir exaspéré.

« Tu sais que tu es particulièrement égocentrique ? Tu ramènes tout à toi, c'est pas croyable. Je m'étoufferais avec un petit pois que tu trouverais le moyen de mettre la faute sur toi ! »

Un sourire mi-moqueur, mi-attendrie orna son visage.

« N'exagérons rien. » bougonnai-je.

« Pfff, tu sais que j'ai raison. » me taquina-t-elle. « Laisse-moi expliquer mon point de vue à propos de ta soi-disant monstruosité. »

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et me parut prendre le ton d'un professeur sur le point de faire la leçon à un élève dissipé.

« On dit que l'Homme est le plus dangereux prédateur du monde, qu'il est au-dessus de la chaîne alimentaire. Enfin, ça, c'est la version officielle. Si tout le monde était au courant de votre existence, on placerait le vampire au-dessus de l'humain sur la liste, voilà tout. Déteste-t-on davantage le lion parce qu'il est au-dessus de l'agneau sur cette liste ? Est-il un "monstre" pour autant parce que la nature en a fait une créature plus forte que l'agneau ? S'il fallait traiter de monstre chaque prédateur de ce monde, on n'en finirait plus… »

Elle pointa les branches au-dessus de nous d'où provenait des hululements.

« Regarde ce hibou. Il va sûrement s'attaquer à une souris et il en fera son repas… Est-ce que cet oiseau est un monstre aussi, alors ? Est-ce que le lynx ou l'ours qui l'attaquera à son tour pour manger sera un monstre également ?

-Tu parles d'animaux qui n'ont pas de conscience, pas d'esprit, pas d'éthique, d'idéaux, de rêves, d'aspirations. Ils se contentent d'exister, c'est tout. Nous, les vampires, détruisons des vies, des liens, des carrières, des foyers. Nous arrachons à des familles ceux qu'elles aiment et chérissent…

-Biensûr, mais ça, Edward, ça ne s'applique pas qu'aux vampires. Il y a autant d'humains sinon plus qui sont des criminels, des meurtriers, des détraqués qui se baladent impunément dans la foule en attendant leur prochaine victime. Ceux-là ce sont des monstres. Toi, ta famille, et même les vampires non-végétariens, vous n'êtes pas des monstres. Vous vous nourrissez, point. Évidemment, il y a ces vampires qui prennent plaisir à faire souffrir leurs victimes, à les traquer. Il y a ceux qui choisissent leur proie en fonction du mal qu'ils causeront à leurs familles. Des James, il y en a partout, même du côté des humains, Edward. »

Je réfléchis longuement. Je savais ce qu'elle essayait de faire : me déculpabiliser. Il y avait une certaine logique dans ces paroles. C'était tentant de se laisser convaincre. Très tentant.

« Je comprends ton point de vue.

-Donc, tu vas arrêter une fois pour toute de te détester ? »

Un rire désabusé me secoua.

« J'ai passé cent ans à être dégoûté de moi-même Bella. Ça me prendra plus que cette nuit pour être définitivement en paix avec le mons... »

Un froncement de sourcil sévère m'arrêta.

« Avec le vampire en moi. » corrigeai-je

« Je t'aiderai. » dit-elle avec conviction.

Je fus encore une fois ébranlé.

Je replongeai le nez dans ses cheveux. Le monstre était très loin. L'amoureux avait largement le dessus. Au moins, je pouvais être content de moi pour ma victoire intérieure. Je détestais ce monstre, mais je le contrôlais complètement aujourd'hui, ou presque. Un jour, peut-être que je l'accepterais comme une part indissociable de moi. Si Bella m'y aidait, le processus serait sans doute accéléré, quoique je la trouverais toujours merveilleusement insensée de m'accorder l'honneur d'aimer toutes les facettes de ma personne.

"_C'est l'ensemble, le tout que tu représentes que j'ai aimé et que j'aime encore._"

Il était peut-être temps que je tente d'appliquer à ma propre personne ce que Bella faisait déjà depuis longtemps.

« Bella.

-Mmh ?

-Tu es mon absolution. »

Elle ne me répondit pas. Le temps que j'avais mis à réfléchir sur moi-même, le sommeil avait fini par la rattraper.

Ému de la voir totalement abandonnée contre moi, je la regardai dormir jusqu'à ce que les premières lueurs de l'aube apparaissent.

J'usai de milles attentions pour glisser un bras dans son dos et l'autre sous ses genoux. Je la soulevai de terre et Bella remua faiblement.

« Le jour se lève. Charlie va bientôt se réveiller. Je vais te ramener à la maison. » chuchotai-je.

Sa tête reposait au creux de mon cou.

« Ma maison c'est toi. » marmonna-t-elle avant de se rendormir aussitôt.

Les mots caressèrent ma conscience. J'embrassai son front ; réponse muette, mais éloquente.

Je quittai notre chêne tandis qu'une aube éclatante se levait. Il y aurait du soleil aujourd'hui.

Je glissai sans bruit entre les arbres, mon trésor dans mes bras. Les rayons rougeâtres chassèrent les étoiles et le ciel indigo s'embrasa. Ma blancheur diamantée ne me dérangea pas. Pour une fois, je ne damnai pas cet astre qui jouait d'ordinaire contre moi. Aujourd'hui, je ne lui tins pas rigueur de trahir ma condition surnaturelle, car c'était une aurore en parfait accord avec ce qui se passait en moi.

Je jetai un dernier un coup d'œil derrière mes pas. Peut-être fut-ce qu'une impression, mais le vieux chêne tordu me sembla moins courbé sur lui-même dans la lueur du matin.

Un lent sourire s'étala sur mes lèvres. Je me détournai enfin de lui et saluai cette aube qui se levait sur un nouveau jour, une nouvelle ère.

L'ère de l'acception.

**- FIN -**

* * *

_Oui oui, j'ai écrit « FIN ». Parce que, à l'origine, l'histoire devait à peu près se terminer comme ça. Je n'avais pas du tout l'intention d'aller plus loin que Fascination parce que je n'aime pas particulièrement les trois autres tomes de Meyer. Tout ce que je voulais faire c'était intégrer le concept d'une Bella aveugle le temps d'un tome. Mais en cours de route, j'ai eu assez d'inspiration pour construire une suite à ma propre sauce. Alors, disons que, le mot FIN un peu plus haut est quand même valable. C'est la fin de ce qu'on pourrait appeler le premier tome des Yeux de la Lune et la fin de la paraphrase de Midnight Sun/Fascination. A partir de maintenant, je ne suivrai plus en parallèle l'histoire de Meyer. Ça y ressemblera sur certains thèmes par contre. Nous tomberons vraiment dans ce qu'on appelle un univers alternatif. _

_Vous avez sans doute remarqué la différence entre ma Bella et celle de Meyer. Ma Bella ne souhaite pas nécessairement devenir vampire, mais elle n'a rien contre l'idée non plus. Elle laisse aller les choses et s'en remet au destin. Celle de Meyer est… hum… obsédée à l'idée de devenir vampire. Ma Bella à moi s'est battue trop longtemps avec elle-même, sa maladie, pour répudier et condamner si vite une condition qu'elle a mis beaucoup de temps à assumer et accepter. Elle est sereine avec elle-même aujourd'hui, d'où l'absence de désir de changer (attention hein, absence de désir de changer ne signifie pas qu'elle serait horrifiée de devenir vampire). C'est d'ailleurs cette sérénité qui lui permet de faire comprendre à Edward qu'il doit lui aussi s'accepter tel qu'il est. À mon sens, ce n'est pas parce qu'elle n'est pas obsédée à l'idée d'être à égalité avec Edward qu'elle ne l'aime pas moins pour autant et qu'elle n'a pas envie d'être avec lui pour toujours. Donc, voilà, je tenais à faire cette précision. _

_Merci aux reviewz anonymes auxquelles je ne peux répondre personnellement. Sachez que je vous lis tous et que chacun me touche beaucoup beaucoup._

_Merci aux quelques lecteurs fantômes qui se sont manifestés. Ça m'a fait très plaisir.^^ _

_Et encore merci aux autres lecteurs fantômes dans l'ombre. Vous êtes bien cachés, mais je sais que vous existez ;)_


	17. TOME 2 Pas de Un

**Note d'auteur (Décembre 2012)**

**Avertissement:** _Ce site présente plusieurs incompatibilités avec certains logiciels de traitement de texte et ces anomalies semblent s'être multipliées récemment, allant jusqu'à estropier mes histoires. Si des mots sont manquants/coupés dans certaines phrases, je m'en excuse, mais c'est un problème hors de mon contrôle. Il m'est possible de corriger ces mots manquants/coupés, mais étant donné que cette histoire fait plus de 700 000 mots étalés sur plus de 3 ans de publication, il est plutôt difficile pour moi de repérer chaque phrase touchée par ce problème. Alors, si vous en trouvez, ne vous gênez pas pour me les signaler, merci._

**Suggestion:** _J'apprécie beaucoup qu'on relève mes fautes d'orthographe, d'accord, de syntaxe. Je n'ai pas de beta reader et je n'en veux pas non plus. Attendre après quelqu'un que mes chapitres soient corrigés me rebute, va savoir pourquoi. Je crois que, quand j'ai fini un chapitre, j'aime qu'il soit publié, là, maintenant, j'ai pas envie d'attendre que quelqu'un ait du temps à m'accorder pour me corriger. Je n'aime pas dépendre d'une personne en particulier, j'aime le travail en solitaire et surtout, pardon pour le caprice, je n'aime pas partager ce que j'écris avec quelqu'un qui aurait un droit de regard avant les autres. C'est un peu comme un peintre qui ne veut montrer l'évolution de sa toile à personne et qui attend qu'elle soit terminée pour la dévoiler au public. Bref, je préfère publier et que les lecteurs me disent ce qui ne va pas par après. Alors ne vous gênez pas._

**La voie du Tome 2:**_ Je tiens seulement à signaler que ce deuxième tome est vraiment différent de celui de Meyer. Oubliez New Moon/Tentation, oubliez les Quileutes, oubliez le triangle amoureux, je n'exploite pas ce thème. Le rythme change, les événements s'enchaînent moins vite, plusieurs éléments, apparemment anodins, sont mis en place et peuvent être perçus comme des passages inutiles qui ne servent pas le centre de l'histoire et l'intrigue. Méfiez-vous si vous avez l'impression que l'histoire perd son haleine. Rien ne sert à rien et tout a sa raison d'être. Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre, comme on dit. _

_Merci à chacun d'entre vous encore une fois. Je vous suis très reconnaissante de me lire avec autant d'enthousiasme._

* * *

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Tome 2**

**Les Larmes de la Lune**

**Prologue**

_**Ce serait une nuit paisible. Sans vent. Sans neige. Sans nuage. Le ciel s'était dégagé un peu avant le crépuscule. Le soleil réapparut juste avant de se coucher et déclina sur la montagne. Le paysage blanc était doré sous ses reflets. Et moi aussi. Je brillais de l'extérieur et à l'intérieur tout était plus obscur que les plus profondes ténèbres. Paradoxe. J'avais toujours été ainsi; un phénomène contradictoire.**_

_**Au loin, les dernières traces orangées du jour s'effaçaient peu à peu par des traînées indigo sur la voûte céleste. Je levai à nouveau les yeux au ciel, avide. Bientôt la lune apparaîtrait.**_

_**Les ombres des pins au loin dans l'horizon formaient une ligne dentelée séparant la terre et le ciel. Et bientôt, de derrière les pics des arbres, surgit lentement un disque d'argent pur. L'ascension était aussi lente que sublime. Je ne pensai plus alors à rien et me contentai de fixer l'horizon noir orné de ce diamant circulaire.**_

_**Je me sentis mieux dès que je plongeai les yeux dans la douce blancheur lumineuse. Toute douleur s'envola. J'étais serein, béat. J'eus l'impression que les morceaux de ma personne se recollaient. Qu'une impression, hélas.**_

_**La lune domina enfin le ciel et éclaira la nuit, ma dernière nuit. Elle était si belle, si apaisante. Il y avait trop longtemps que je l'avais contemplée. Je ressentis quelque chose qui s'apparentait drôlement à du bonheur; une émotion qui ne pouvait pourtant plus m'habiter. J'étais heureux. Heureux de pouvoir l'admirer. Oh, je savais bien que ce n'était qu'une pâle copie, un substitut qui n'équivaudrait jamais ma vraie lune, mais je saurais m'en contenter.**_

_**Cet astre était la solution à tout, l'aboutissement, le remède à mes tourments, le symbole de ma fin si ardemment attendue.**_

* * *

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

**Chapitre **

**Pas de Un**

Lorsque la fille du chef de police de la ville reprit les cours suite à sa convalescence, le flot d'esprits en ébullition qui envahit le lycée de Forks High School fut chaotique. Telle la première fois où elle avait mis les pieds dans cette école, elle déclencha un émoi oscillant entre la curiosité et l'intrigue. Et cette fois, cette effervescence n'eut rien à voir avec ce qui la différenciait de tous les lycéens de son âge, à savoir qu'elle était aveugle. Non, cette fois, un tout autre fait insolite provoquait ce remue-ménage -le potin du siècle pour les ados avides de ragots: Isabella Marie Swan sortait avec Edward Cullen.

Comme au premier jour, Bella fut l'attraction du lycée. Après deux semaines d'absence, son retour fut marquant et ce n'était pas cette attelle à sa jambe qui suscitait le plus d'attention. C'était plutôt l'ombre qui la suivait inlassablement : moi. Elle et moi. Tout dans le moindre de nos gestes criait l'évidence de ce qui nous liait désormais.

Un intouchable, un inatteignable Cullen, pensait-on, froid, hautain, distant et plus beau qu'un dieu avait jeté son dévolu sur une fille ordinaire, handicapée qui plus est. Cela ne manqua pas de créer son lot de consternation, mais je ne m'en souciais guère. Mon amoureuse non plus.

Mon amoureuse…

J'avais encore un peu de mal à intégrer ces mots dans ma conscience. Ils faisaient auparavant partie d'un vocabulaire interdit, prohibé. Et aujourd'hui, je m'appropriais ces mots comme une vérité implacable.

Je l'aimais depuis longtemps, mais il avait toujours fallu que je me censure, que je me cache pour ne pas me trahir. Je me sentais libéré de pouvoir agir en amoureux, de pouvoir me manifester en tant que tel, de pouvoir parler sans retenir mes paroles, sans rien dissimuler. La transition de l'ami à l'amoureux fut facile, naturelle, logique, comme s'il en avait toujours été ainsi depuis le début.

Je fus ravi de constater que le masochiste en moi s'était effacé ; je ne me sentais pas coupable d'être heureux. Je ne me sentais pas coupable que le lion puisse être aimé par l'agneau. Je me sentais simplement… à ma place. Étrange impression que celle d'avoir la certitude d'être autre chose qu'une aberration de la nature. Je n'étais pas encore sûr de mériter ce qui m'arrivait, mais je tâchais d'en être digne, de ne rien prendre pour acquis et d'être totalement conscient de la chance que j'avais. Car cette chance ne durerait pas éternellement. Viendrait un jour où le destin me réclamerait des comptes et me prendrait ma lune. Il n'en tenait qu'à moi de jouir de chaque millième de seconde de son existence avant que cela se produise.

Ce que ce lien nous faisait ressentir et découvrir était différent de tout ce que deux êtres épris l'un de l'autre pouvaient connaître. Nous n'avions aucun exemple, aucun modèle. Aucunes personnes avant nous, aussi différentes l'une de l'autre, ne s'étaient trouvés et n'avaient noué de lien semblable au nôtre. Ce qui nous unissait était unique, sans pareil. Ce sentiment, nous le vécûmes d'une manière ni humaine ni vampirique. Nous le vécûmes à la manière Edward et Bella. Nous n'avions plus peur de l'inconnu, nous l'accueillions à bras ouverts, nous expérimentions quelque chose de nouveau pour tous les deux, jamais connu et auquel nous n'avions jamais osé espérer. Chaque découverte était fascinante, chaque constat de notre besoin de l'autre était réjouissant.

Cette relation peu banale nous ne l'avions pas crié sur tous les toits, toutefois notre comportement l'un envers l'autre ne laissait aucun doute sur sa nature, ce qui faisait de nous les principaux sujets de commérages du lycée. L'esprit collectif de l'adolescent moyen détenait une habileté naturelle pour le ragot. Certains se contentaient de penser, d'autres verbalisaient leurs impressions entre eux et d'autres, comme Mike Newton, allaient jusqu'à faire entendre leur opinion auprès de la principale concernée.

« Alors, comme ça, tu sors avec Edward ? » avait-il un jour lancé avec une indifférence préfabriquée dans la classe de maths.

« On peut dire ça comme ça. » avait répliqué ma compagne.

Sortir… Je n'aimais pas ce mot. Bella non plus. Il était trop léger, trop peu significatif et inapproprié pour décrire notre situation. Mais à quoi bon tenter d'expliquer à la masse ce qui, après tout, ne regardait que nous ?

Avec une moue presque boudeuse, le gamin avait rétorqué : « Je ne l'aime pas trop ce gars-là. Tu ne le sais pas puisque tu es… Tu ne peux pas le… je veux dire, hum, tu es…

-Aveugle.

-Ouais, c'est ça. Tu ne le sais pas puisque tu es aveugle, mais il te regarde comme s'il voulait te dévorer. »

Il ne croyait pas si bien dire ! Fut un temps où ce qu'il y avait de plus sombre en moi la désirait d'un point de vue gastronomique, mais aujourd'hui je la dévorais des yeux pour des raisons plus saines. Enfin, plus humaines en tout cas.

Se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire vu l'ironie de la situation, Bella avait haussé les épaules.

« Je te remercie de me prévenir Mike, mais je crois que je peux gérer la situation. »

D'autres esprits étaient plus réceptifs. Étonnés, mais contents.

« Je me doutais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose entre vous ! » s'était exclamé Angela avec une petite bourrade complice.

Son esprit bouillait de questions qu'elle ne posa pas à son amie puisqu'elle avait perçu sa réserve sur le sujet. Bella était discrète par nature et Angela n'insista pas. Peut-être parce qu'elle avait appris à connaître un peu mieux les Cullen ces derniers mois, elle était l'une des seules à être positivement étonnée par la nouvelle.

Je n'avais que faire du qu'en dira-t-on, mais il était parfois difficile d'oublier certains esprits belliqueux tels que Jessica Stanley. Depuis qu'elle nous avait vus franchir la cour d'école à son retour de convalescence, mon bras entourant les épaules de Bella, elle ne décolérait pas.

« Ne me dis pas que Edward s'est entiché de la seule fille qui ne peut pas l'admirer à sa juste valeur? » s'était-elle plainte auprès de Lauren Mallory, une copine de potinage.

Je passais outre ce genre de commentaires. De la part de Jessica, je ne devais pas m'attendre à autre chose de toute façon.

«Elle m'énerve. Mademoiselle ne pouvait pas se contenter de fréquenter les dieux-descendus-sur-terre de l'école. Il fallait en plus qu'elle sorte avec le plus canon de la famille ! Eh ben, on peut dire que ses critères de sélection ne sont pas très élevés à celui-là ; choisir une handicapée alors qu'il a toute la gente féminine à ses pieds… pff… Il doit agir par pitié ou alors il a perdu un pari contre l'un de ses frères, je ne vois pas comment expliquer la chose autrement. »

Jusqu'ici, Jessica avait toujours cru que j'étais son ami parce qu'elle me faisait pitié. Elle dût bien admettre cependant que notre lien n'avait rien à voir avec l'amitié désormais. Cela lui était invraisemblable et inconcevable.

Les critiques acerbes continuèrent ainsi jusqu'aux dernières semaines de cours. En général, je me contentais de grincer des dents et de feindre l'indifférence. Il y eut un jour, cependant, où ses pensées me furent de plus en plus pénibles à entendre.

Suite à un examen en espagnol, je rejoignais ma compagne pour le prochain cours. Quand je tombai sur sa silhouette près de son casier, je souris béatement.

Elle me sentit arriver et leva instinctivement la main pour trouver ma joue.

« Bonjour. »

Être touché par Bella Swan, c'était être happé par un paradis terrestre.

Je tournai la tête de façon à ce que sa main fut à portée de mes lèvres.

« Bonjour. » répondis-je, embrassant sa paume. Je respirai à fond la douce odeur de sa peau et la laissai me saouler les sens quelques secondes.

A ma plus grande satisfaction, elle frémit. Et ce ne fut pas un frisson de froid, mais un frisson de plaisir.

J'adorais lui faire tourner la tête. C'était une douce vengeance ; elle me rendait dingue depuis le premier jour, après tout.

Nous avions biologie et tandis qu'elle cherchait son manuel adapté en braille dans son casier, Jessica arriva dans le couloir.

« _Tiens, Miss Plâtre 2000, scotchée à son Cullen. Dommage qu'elle n'ait que la jambe cassée. Une convalescence plus longue clouée au lit dans le coma m'aurait épargné un spectacle pareil. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien lui trouver à l'empotée chronique, le petit génie borgne des sciences?_ »

Ce fut une pensée mesquine de trop. Je me permis alors de commettre une petite frasque, histoire de donner une leçon.

Le bras tendu, la main déposée sur la porte du casier ouvert, je me penchai tout près de Bella et plongeai le nez dans sa chevelure. Ma compagne lâcha un soupir tremblotant, sourit d'un air rêveur, continua néanmoins son affairement. Je m'arrangeai pour que le haut de mon visage fût tout à fait visible. Arrivée à notre hauteur, je fixai Jessica et elle sentit que je la scrutais. Elle ne put s'empêcher de tourner la tête dans ma direction et j'accrochai ses prunelles aux miennes. De sous mes paupières à demi closes et mes sourcils froncés gravement, je lui octroyai un regard sinistrement glacial, presque sauvage. Je n'y mis pas trop d'emphase, mon but étant de la faire flipper un peu, pas de l'effrayer au point de soupçonner ma réelle nature. Ainsi près de Bella, mon bras tendu sur le casier, faisant office de mur protecteur, j'offris l'illusion d'un fauve aux aguets, prêt à défendre son bien.

Jessica reçut le message 5 sur 5. La fille devint livide et eut du mal à déglutir. Mon avertissement la déstabilisa et elle se demanda si elle n'avait pas parlé à haute voix par mégarde pour avoir droit à un regard si assassin.

Elle manqua de trébucher quand je la libérai de mes yeux hypnotiques, se rattrapa à temps et s'enfuit. Je savais que mon petit jeu serait sans conséquence pour moi. Jessica préférait croire avoir rêvé que d'accorder de l'importance à ce que je venais de lui faire subir.

Content de moi, je fermai mes paupières pour me concentrer sur cette chevelure avant d'y enfouir le visage entier. Être aussi près de Bella ne me faisait plus peur alors j'en profitais allègrement.

Il semblait que j'étais devenu fort et résistant. Pourtant, être fort et résistant impliquait qu'il fallait combattre la soif. Or, je n'avais plus l'impression de combattre quoi que ce soit. Je ne me battais plus contre moi-même, contre l'appel de son sang. Il n'y avait plus de bataille. Il n'y avait pas eu de victoire, ni de défaite. Les deux camps, le monstre et moi, avaient seulement décidé de faire une trêve définitive. Ce parfum humain si exquis m'envoûtait toujours, seulement l'effet qu'il avait sur moi avait atteint un stade nouveau qui allait bien au-delà de l'appétit. Sentir Bella, c'était sentir la vie. Sa vie. Et cette vie, c'était tout ce qui me gardait, moi, vivant.

« Un peu de tenue, monsieur Cullen. » reprocha gentiment ma compagne. N'eut été de ses doigts qui tremblèrent en prenant le manuel, j'aurais presque cru que ma proximité ne la troublait pas.

Je la quittai bien sagement, mais c'était seulement parce qu'il ne nous restait que 57 secondes pour nous rendre en bio avant que la cloche résonne. Bella ferma son casier et je m'ajustai à son pas claudiquant.

« Je me demande pourquoi Jessica courait comme si elle avait le diable à ses trousses. J'ai senti son Chanel No5 passer en fusée dans le couloir. »

Zut. Décidément, rien ne lui échappait.

« Aucune idée. J'étais trop occupé de toute façon. » badinai-je, un doigt encore enroulé dans une mèche.

Bella oublia Jessica et sa main vint s'appuyer sur mon bras pendant le trajet. Ce n'était pas un moyen de se garantir un équilibre à cause de son attelle encombrante, mais plutôt une façon bien à elle de me regarder, de saisir un élément de ma personne.

Aimer une humaine était original. Aimer une humaine aveugle était délicieusement original. Car tout ce qui devait passer normalement par le regard passait par le toucher, ce qui créait de multiples situations où je frisais la folie douce.

Depuis que je lui avais dit qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de me demander la permission pour me regarder, Bella laissait toujours une main sur moi, cherchait constamment un contact. Des amoureux normaux se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux. Bella, elle, me regardait le blanc de la peau. Le toucher, c'était beaucoup plus qu'une façon de m'observer. Ses mains sur moi étaient souvent une question, comme si elle se demandait si j'étais vraiment là, si j'existais pour de vrai. Ses frôlements, légers et tremblants, représentaient une manière de s'assurer que je n'étais pas qu'un rêve et que j'étais bien là, près d'elle, en chair et en os. Chaque fois que ses doigts hésitants m'effleuraient la main, le bras, ou la joue, je m'assurais de répondre à l'appel, de manifester ma présence. Je tenais, par ces gestes, à ce qu'elle comprenne que je ne disparaîtrais pas, que je n'étais pas une chimère.

De mon côté, ma main était toujours égarée quelque part sur elle ; une épaule, la nuque, une hanche, la taille, le dos. Je tenais également à m'assurer qu'elle existait, qu'elle était bien réelle. Moi aussi, mes gestes étaient souvent des questions, des interrogations, des vérifications afin de m'assurer que ma froideur inhumaine, ma dureté surnaturelle ne la dérangeaient pas. J'étais encore un peu incrédule sur son entière acceptation de ma personne et je le serais probablement toujours. Le fait qu'elle aimait ce que je suis me surprenait encore, mais plus le temps passait moins je guettais ce dégoût de ma personne.

J'aimais la voir en employant la même méthode qu'elle. J'aimais mémoriser tactilement chaque parcelle de son être. Je voulais profiter de sa présence physique, l'imprégner à la fois dans mon cerveau et les pores de ma peau, comme s'il y avait quelque chose de particulier, d'unique dans ce corps. J'avais passé cent ans à ne sentir que la peau tiède sans vie de ma famille et les seules occasions où j'avais touché des humains s'étaient déroulées lors de ma brève période de rébellion où je m'étais permis de chasser des criminels (et on ne pouvait pas dire que je les avais touché. Je les avais plutôt agrippés, puis massacrés). Découvrir physiquement Bella Swan, découvrir que je pouvais la regarder à sa façon et qu'elle pouvait en faire autant sans réveiller d'appétit en moi, était une source de fascination continue pour le vampire amoureux que j'étais. En fait, pour l'un comme pour l'autre, nous représentions quelque chose d'insolite à explorer au toucher.

« Comment s'est passé l'examen d'espagnol? » demanda-t-elle, me tirant de mes pensées.

Je feignis un ton tragique.

« Ce fut fastidieux, mais je crois que je vais m'en sortir.

-Pff, tu vas avoir un A+, comme d'habitude. »

Nous avions atteint notre paillasse. La biologie était devenue sans conteste mon cours favori puisque c'était le seul que je partageais avec Bella.

Le lycée était auparavant une corvée assommante. Des décennies à recommencer le même cycle s'étaient écoulées sans que rien d'extraordinaire ne se passe. Parce que nous voulions être le plus humain possible, nous autres Cullen agissions comme tel, effectuant et re-effectuant la même routine étudiante interminablement. Je ne m'étais jamais demandé comment les membres de ma famille faisaient pour supporter cette vie répétitive, mais j'avais toujours eu l'impression que c'était plus ardu pour moi que pour eux. Je n'avais pas compris pourquoi jusqu'à ce que Bella tombe sur mon chemin. En effet, si les membres de ma famille s'accoutumaient mieux à ces cycles que moi, c'était parce qu'ils étaient tous accompagnés. Beaucoup plus facile de supporter notre choix de vie humaine quand on a un partenaire, une moitié. Moi, j'avais toujours été seul. Mais plus maintenant. Le lycée et l'université allaient être excitants maintenant parce que Bella en ferait partie.

Quand la cloche sonna, je ne me concentrai pas sur les paroles de Banner, mais sur le profil délicat de ma partenaire de bio.

Étant douée dans cette matière et en avance sur les autres, je n'éprouvais aucune culpabilité à distraire Bella en plein cours. Souvent je perforais avec mon crayon des trous stratégiques sur mes feuilles de notes. Discrètement, j'écrivais des messages en braille à l'envers. En tournant la feuille au verso, les doigts de Bella pouvaient lire le message à l'endroit en découvrant les reliefs du papier perforé. Sous la table, je lui avais souvent tenu de longs discours. Elle pouvait me répondre avec son ordinateur mis en mode braille à l'écran et Banner n'y voyait que du feu.

Tandis que le prof déblatérait sur les fonctions du cerveau, Bella et moi eûmes alors une conversation à cent lieues de la biologie.

« _Samedi, je pars à la chasse avec Jasper et Esmé. Les gardes forestiers ont averti la population ; des loups s'aventurent trop près des villes dans l'Oregon. Nous allons régler le problème._

_-Bien. Pendant que tu terrasseras le grand méchant loup, j'irai à Port Angeles chercher un nouveau livre audio._

_-Hors de question._

_-Je ne marcherai pas beaucoup avec mon attelle si c'est ce qui t'inquiète, monsieur le dictateur. Charlie doit faire des courses en ville. Il me conduira._

_-Là n'est pas la question. _

_-Quel est le problème ?_

_-Un mot : Victoria._ »

Un pli soucieux au front, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, Bella tressaillit quand son majeur passa sur les points formant le prénom. Elle roula le papier en boule et, machinalement, ses doigts frottèrent sa cicatrice en demi-cercle.

M'en voulant de lui rappeler de douloureux souvenirs, je nouai mes doigts aux siens sous la table pour la rassurer. Je les serrai un instant.

« Edward ? Tu as la réponse ? Quelle est la partie du cerveau où on trouve 50% des neurones ?

-Le cervelet, monsieur Banner. » répondis-je avec décontraction.

Il poursuivit sa longue conférence, se demandant pourquoi il s'était donné la peine de poser la question.

« _Elle est dans le coin ? _» écrivit ma compagne quelques instants plus tard.

« _Non. Alice l'a vu dans les Rocheuses au Canada, mais ignore encore quels seront ses projets alors je refuse que tu sois sans surveillance._

_-Elle pourrait vouloir terminer ce que James avait commencé ? _»

J'aurais voulu répondre non pour faire disparaître ce pli à son front.

La vérité c'est que je n'en savais rien. J'étais si concentré sur l'esprit de James que je ne m'étais pas attardé sur celui de Victoria. Tout ce que je savais, c'est qu'elle le soutenait dans ses projets macabres et qu'elle lui était loyale. Pour James, elle était un outil très utile, sans plus. Je n'avais pas vu en lui un lien très profond l'unir à sa partenaire. Mais Victoria, pour sa part, j'ignorais jusqu'à quel point elle était liée à lui.

« _Ce n'était pas elle le traqueur. Ce n'est pas sa spécialité. Je crois qu'il n'y a rien à craindre d'elle, mais il vaut mieux prévoir le coup. Si tu veux aller en ville, demande à Alice de t'y conduire._

_-Je n'ai pas besoin d'une baby-sitter._

_-Nous veillons sur toi, nuance. C'est la moindre des précautions à prendre vu tout ce qui t'est arrivé à cause de moi._

_-Victoria est dans les Rocheuses, soit à un millier de kilomètres de Port Angeles._

_-Tu connais le dicton vaut mieux prévenir que guérir ?_

_-Tu es parano._

_-Prudent._

_-Parano._

_-Je t'aime._

_-C'est un argument ?_

_-Non, un fait._

_-Je t'aime aussi._ »

Le samedi suivant ne se déroula pas tel que je l'avais prévu. En revenant de chasse, j'appris qu'Alice n'avait pas du tout emmené Bella en ville. Contre son gré, ma soeur l'avait plutôt enfermé dans ses quartiers au manoir pour la préparer à un certain événement.

Je n'avais pas prévu ça, mais j'appréciai la décision de ma sœur. J'avais complètement oublié ce qui se préparait en ce samedi soir et je réalisai que j'avais envie d'y participer. Enfin, je n'avais pas envie d'y participer, mais je tenais à y être présent pour Bella. Alice avait évidemment vu mon désir, ce qui expliquait pourquoi elle avait préparé Bella en conséquence. Cette dernière n'était pas au courant de ce que nous manigancions et toutes ses tentatives pour savoir ce qui se tramait échouèrent.

Et le soir, dans la Volvo, elle continua à me tanner.

« Alice a joué à la poupée avec moi toute la journée sans rien me dire de quoi il retournait. Je n'y tiens plus, moi. Où m'emmènes-tu ? »

Bella trépignait sur son siège.

Je souris derrière le volant.

« C'est une surprise. »

Embarrassée par le volume des fanfreluches de sa robe, ma compagne tenta de les aplatir sur ses cuisses, en vain.

Je ris.

« Pourquoi suis-je attifée comme une catin ?

-Une catin? Tu es très loin d'être une catin, crois-moi. Tu es… renversante. Diablement renversante… » soupirai-je, conscient de l'air niais et bienheureux que j'arborais chaque fois que je la regardais. J'étais d'ailleurs tombé dans la tétanie totale en la voyant enfin sortir de la chambre d'Alice que cette dernière avait refusé que je franchisse à mon retour de chasse.

Alice avait accompli un chef d'œuvre. Quoique, elle n'avait fait que vernir le tableau qui était déjà sublime au naturel, à mon avis. Le résultat n'en restait pas moins enivrant à regarder.

Bella, de son côté, était trop impatiente pour se flatter de mon compliment.

« C'est pas juste. Tu pourrais au moins me donner un indice.

-Pas question. »

Elle croisa les bras, se renfrognant.

« Patience. Nous y sommes presque. »

La Volvo arriva bientôt dans l'aire du parking du lycée et déjà on pouvait entendre du gymnase les bourdonnements d'une fête qui battait son plein.

Bella les perçut et je vis l'horreur succéder au doute dans son expression quand elle comprit où nous étions.

« Le bal de fin d'année… »

Elle se recroquevilla dans son siège, accablée.

« Tu m'as emmené au bal. »

A mes oreilles, son ton résonna telle une sentence à mort.

Je pris sa main.

« Fais-moi plaisir, Bella.

- Je ne peux pas.

-Bien sûr que tu peux.

-Je hais ce genre de fêtes.

-Pour tout te dire, je les hais aussi.

-Alors pourquoi sommes-nous ici ?

-Pour te prouver que tu peux le faire. »

Je me rappelai avoir éprouvé le désir coupable de l'emmener à cet autre bal qui avait eu lieu plus tôt en mars pour lui prouver qu'elle pouvait éblouir tout le monde et danser comme tout le monde. Aujourd'hui, ce désir se concrétisait et j'étais loin, très loin, de me sentir coupable. Lointaine était l'époque où le lion s'échinait à lutter contre lui-même au nom du bon ordre des lois de la nature.

Se retrouver dans une salle bondée de gens agités sous une musique cacophonique était trop déboussolant pour Bella, je le savais. Ce soir, je tenais à lui montrer que ce pouvait être facile… parce qu'elle ne serait pas seule.

« J'entends d'ici la musique assourdissante. Je vais devenir folle une fois entrée là-dedans.

-Je serai là. Je ne te quitterai pas d'une semelle. »

Cela parut la rassurer. Un peu.

« En froufrous avec cette jambe attelée, je vais être ridicule.

-Personne ne regardera ta jambe. Ils seront trop occupés à reluquer la déesse en robe bleue.

-Tu cherches à m'amadouer ?

-Je ne fais que dire la vérité.

-Pff, déesse en robe bleue… Je n'ai aucun moyen de juger le résultat, mais je suis certaine que tu exagères les faits.

-Absolument pas. »

Je sortis de la Volvo et ouvris sa portière.

« Viens. Prends ma main. Je te promets que tout ira bien. »

Elle la prit à contrecoeur et se tira hors du véhicule.

Elle claudiqua à mes côtés jusqu'à l'entrée, telle une condamnée à mort se traînant les pieds jusqu'à la potence. Et là, sa main se crispa dans la mienne. Elle eut un mouvement de recul quand les haut-parleurs de la salle crachèrent leur tintamarre de plus belle. Bella me lâcha pour se couvrir les oreilles. Son visage n'était que détresse.

Je la saisis par la taille et l'amenai sous mon aile.

«Je suis là. »

La tête sous mon menton, Bella agrippa mon veston. J'avançai au cœur de la salle qui vibrait aux pulsations sourdes gorgées de basses de ce qui était appelé de la « musique qui déchire » par les jeunes âmes de Forks High. Ça, pour déchirer, ça déchirait. Mes tympans étaient presque aussi écorchés qu'avec la machine à ultrasons de Bella et Angela.

J'entendis gémir faiblement ; ma compagne souffrait de cette cohue infernale encore plus que moi. La foule en délire devait aussi l'étourdir. Je fus du moins content qu'elle ne puisse être agressée comme je l'étais en ce moment par tous les faisceaux de lumières multicolores qui se promenaient sur les plafonds et les murs. Pour un vampire à la vue surdéveloppée, capter un éclairage pareil relevait du masochisme.

J'entrepris de lui décrire dans les moindres détails toute la salle, l'emplacement des tables, la circonférence de la piste de danse, le nombre de personnes présentes, les comptoirs de rafraîchissements, les dimensions du gymnase… tout. Bella enregistra toutes les données et lorsqu'elle put définir dans son esprit son environnement, je distinguai une légère décrispation de son corps.

Je me frayai un chemin parmi tous les jeunes gens de Forks, non sans laisser derrière moi des regards ahuris. La façon que Bella se tenait à moi pouvait être interprétée de bien des manières. Nous ressemblions davantage à un couple enamouré qu'à un couple essayant de s'adapter à une ambiance démoniaque.

« C'est Edward, non ?

-C'est qui la fille qui se pend à son cou ?

-Nom d'un chien, c'est Bella Swan ! Quelle métamorphose! »

Je réprimai un soupir agacé et saluai mes frères et sœurs de loin. Ils tournoyaient déjà sur la piste de danse. Ils avaient eu le temps de s'habituer au climat. Jasper donnait l'impression de danser avec une petite sœur sautillante. Quant à Emmett et Rosalie, agglutinés l'un à l'autre, ils fendaient la foule sous un tango improvisé.

Je notai que la main sur ma poitrine se faisait moins tendue. En fait, elle était carrément caressante.

«Heu… Bella ? » m'enquis-je, troublé.

« Tu es habillé comme un pingouin. »

Je compris alors que la caresse était une inspection de ma tenue.

« C'est un smoking. » raillai-je. « Une tenue adéquate pour ce genre d'événements. »

Elle effleura la boutonnière.

« Il ne te manque plus qu'un chapeau haut-de-forme et tu ressembleras à un vrai bourgeois du siècle dernier.

-_Je suis_ un bourgeois du siècle dernier. » lui rappelai-je, moqueur.

Mon smoking l'avait assez occupée pour faire abstraction du boucan, des cris, des rires, et des éclats. J'en profitai pour l'amener sur la piste de danse et la positionnai devant moi.

« Que fais-tu ? »

Je la juchai sur mes pieds. Je laissai une main sur sa hanche, déposai une des siennes sur mon épaule et pris l'autre pour l'élever dans les airs.

« Tu veux valser ? » comprit-elle. « Sous cette musique de détraqués ? »

Pour toute réponse, je l'emportai dans un tourbillon. Elle se laissa faire, d'abord surprise, puis elle se relaxa peu à peu. Je souris, content de mon initiative. La danse était un univers que Bella adorait, au moins autant que la musique (de la vraie musique, s'entend!).

« Alors ? Ce n'est pas si dramatique, si ?

-Je survis. » consentit ma compagne, de plus en plus à l'aise.

Il fut assez facile d'oublier le brouhaha autour, mais une autre sorte de cacophonie s'y ajouta. Notre arrivée sur la piste avait suscité toute une réaction mentale difficile à ignorer.

« _C'est Bella, ça ?_

_-Ouah, canon !_

_-Un dieu en smoking ! Seigneur ! _»

Je souris d'un air arrogant quand les pensées de Mike Newton me parvinrent. Complètement dépité, Mike se rappelait avoir invité Bella à l'autre bal en tant que substitut, un pis-aller. Aujourd'hui, il regrettait amèrement de ne pas avoir insisté dans sa drague. Il était certain qu'il serait à ma place en ce moment-même s'il n'avait pas jeté l'éponge.

_Cours toujours_, pensais-je.

Je me souvins avoir moi aussi voulu être à sa place quand il l'avait invité. Les rôles étaient à présent échangés. Quelle ironie.

Avec une certaine fierté toute masculine que je trouvai très humaine et gamine -mais que je ne pus contourner- je resserrai mon bras autour de ma partenaire, au grand désappointement de Mike Newton. Sa propre partenaire de danse ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil furtifs dans notre direction ; Jessica Stanley avait des pensées très tranquilles pour une fois. Sa petite mésaventure avec moi lui avait cloué le bec et l'esprit pour un certain temps.

Je reportai toute mon attention sur Bella qui me paraissait de plus en plus détendue. Quand je fus certain qu'elle était complètement à l'aise, quand je sentis son envie de danser primer sur ses angoisses, je sus que ma mission était remplie ; Bella avait affronté une salle bondée et criarde et s'y était adaptée. Et je me montrai silencieusement suffisant du fait que j'y étais pour quelque chose.

Douce sensation que celle de se sentir utile, de sentir qu'on avait besoin de moi, que l'on voulait s'appuyer sur moi. Chaque jour je m'étonnais davantage de ce que ce sentiment mutuel aussi puissant pouvait me procurer comme profonde satisfaction.

Soudain, sans qu'on me demande mon avis, Emmett pivota vers moi, abandonna Rosalie et me subtilisa Bella dans un habile jeu de pieds. Rosalie se retrouva dans les bras de son _frère jumeau_ Jasper et Alice fut ma nouvelle partenaire.

Emmett avait agi si vite que Bella n'avait pas compris ce qui se passait. Du moins, pas avant que son odeur le trahisse.

« Mais qu'est-ce que… ? Emmett ? » balbutia-t-elle.

L'insolent rigola gaiement, continuant à faire tournoyer sa nouvelle cavalière.

« Prête pour un tour de manège ?

-Hein ? Je… Wooh ! »

Sans autre forme d'avertissement, mon frère entraîna Bella dans un maelström étourdissant.

Je me raidis, grondai, mais Alice me retint. Elle m'obligea à danser et je lus dans sa tête que ce brusque échange de cavaliers était son idée. Je compris qu'elle cherchait à s'isoler avec moi pour parler tranquille.

« Il y a d'autres façons de réclamer un tête à tête !

-T'en fais pas. Emmett ne fera rien de fâcheux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

-Je te déteste. » me lança-t-elle tout à trac, les lèvres pincées. « C'est pas juste. Moi aussi je veux voyager avec vous. »

Ah. Elle avait donc vu mes projets secrets.

Depuis que nous _sortions_ ensemble, Bella était persuadée que Charlie s'opposerait à ce que l'on concrétise notre voyage à la Arago. Il aurait déjà été difficile de le convaincre de laisser partir deux amis adolescents, alors laisser partir deux amoureux adolescents relèverait carrément du miracle à son avis, donc Bella avait pratiquement fait son deuil pour ce voyage. Moi je n'avais pas jeté l'éponge. J'avais plus d'un tour dans mon sac. Je ne lui en avais cependant rien dit tant que je ne serais sûr de rien.

« Désolé Alice. C'est un voyage en duo.

-Deux duos ce serait mieux. Je viendrai avec Jasper.

-Je veux être seul avec elle.

-Je me ferai toute petite ! »

Elle? ! Toute petite? ! C'était le plus minuscule des démons, mais aussi le plus envahissant et accaparant de tous !

« Bien sûr ! » m'exclamai-je, sarcastique. « Et moi je suis un loup-garou.

-Je suis sérieuse. Je ne vous dérangerai pas.

-Si tu tentes de me convaincre à ce point c'est parce que tu as déjà vu mon refus et que tu essaies de déjouer le futur. En fait, c'est très encourageant pour moi. Si tu nous as vus partir tous les deux, ça veut dire que les contraintes parentales humaines auront été vaincues.

-Exact. Et je suis déjà très vexée que tu m'exclues de votre voyage. »

Je lâchai un soupir excédé.

« Alice. Le temps m'est compté avec Bella. Je ne veux pas le gaspiller. Et ce temps je veux le passer seul avec elle. Il me faut profiter de chaque instant de sa vie. Tu comprends ? Toi, tu as Jasper pour l'éternité. Ce n'est pas mon cas.

-Si elle était comme nous… »

Je stoppai net sur la piste, la vrillai d'un regard farouche.

« Je sais, je sais… Je me tais. » Elle roula des yeux et m'incita à reprendre la valse.

J'obtempérai de mauvaise grâce. Nul besoin de me concentrer sur mes pas alors je me permis d'inspecter de loin mon frère qui avait réussi à faire exécuter à Bella des pirouettes plus dignes d'un cirque que d'un bal.

« Il faut toujours qu'il en mette trop.

-C'est Emmett, quoi.

-Elle a la jambe cassée, bon sang !

-Je t'ai dit de ne pas t'en faire. C'est moi qui ai choisi son attelle, je te rappelle. C'est du solide. Un bulldozer passerait dessus que sa jambe ne sentirait rien. »

Je décidai de ne pas intervenir seulement parce qu'Alice avait amené sur le tapis un sujet qu'il me fallait de toute façon éclaircir avec elle. Alors, autant profiter du moment.

« Tu n'as donc rien vu qui ferait obstacle à mes projets ?

-Tu parles de Charlie ou … d'autre chose ?

-Tu le sais très bien.

-Victoria a fini par revenir sur les lieux de l'incendie et elle a compris ce qui s'est passé. Elle est furax maintenant.»

Si j'en avais été capable, j'aurais blêmi.

Personne ne pouvait capter notre conversation, nous parlions trop vite et trop bas, mais nous décidâmes tout de même de murmurer la suite de l'entretien.

« Aurons-nous droit à des représailles ?

-Difficile à dire. Victoria ne tient pas en place et change toujours d'avis. Elle a des envies de vengeance, mais notre grand nombre l'effraie. Elle veut aussi rejoindre Laurent et essayer de reconstruire leur clan. Elle est vraiment dure à suivre. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je garde un œil sur elle.

-Il ne faudrait pas qu'elle suive nos traces quand nous partirons. Si Victoria découvre que je suis seul avec Bella, elle va peut-être s'attaquer à nous puisque je n'aurai pas ma famille derrière moi pour me seconder.

-Raison de plus pour me laisser partir avec toi, non ? Plus on sera nombreux, moins elle aura envie de se frotter à nous. »

Elle me gratifia d'un regard piteux plein d'espoir.

« N'essaie pas de m'embobiner. Tu perds ton temps. »

Alice abandonna la tactique et se résigna à sa défaite.

« C'était James le traqueur, pas Victoria. Je crois que le sort de son partenaire lui a servi de leçon. L'instinct de survie va prendre le dessus et elle se tiendra loin de toi, sachant très bien quel traitement on lui réserve si elle ose tenter quoi que ce soit.

-Reste tout de même vigilante.

-Compte sur moi.

-Bien. Sur ce… Adieu ! »

Je fis exécuter un rapide tourniquet au petit démon et la fit atterrir dans les bras de Jasper qui entamait un foxtrot endiablé avec sa _jumelle_ sous le regard éberlué du public. Je récupérai ma cavalière initiale avec la finesse et la ruse d'un félin. Emmett ricana un bon coup avant de se coller à nouveau à Rosalie.

« Coucou. » lui dis-je, au cas où je me serais fait trop subtil pour qu'elle devine dans les bras de qui elle se trouvait.

Aucune surprise. Son sixième sens lui avait déjà indiqué que c'était moi.

«Pardonne-moi de t'avoir abandonné au grizzly.

-Pardonné. »

Elle souriait, détendue.

« Salut Bella ! »

Angela Weber, toute vêtue de lilas, aborda ma compagne. Celle-ci se tourna vers sa voix.

« Oh, salut Angela ! Contente de te voir.

-Bonsoir Angela. » dis-je, courtois.

Elle rougit à peine et ne balbutia presque pas son « bonsoir » à mon encontre.

« Tu es très chic.

-Merci. Tu es ravissante aussi.

-Pas autant que ta cavalière ! » Elle reporta attention sur son amie. « Où as-tu déniché une robe pareille ? »

Bella haussa les épaules.

-C'est Alice qui est derrière tout ça.

-Il faudra qu'elle me donne l'adresse de la boutique ! »

Hum. Ladite boutique se situait quelque part dans un quartier huppé de Paris, mais je me gardai de le mentionner.

« Je ne pensais pas te voir ici ce soir. Tu m'avais dit que ce genre de fête t'agressait.

-C'est le cas, mais on m'y a traîné de force. » Un coup de menton dans ma direction indiqua que j'étais le coupable. « Finalement, ce n'est pas si mal. » avoua-t-elle, entrelaçant ses doigts aux miens.

La conversation se dirigea tout naturellement vers leurs nombreux projets de science. Pas de doute, Bella s'était complètement adaptée à l'ambiance des lieux sinon jamais elle n'aurait parlé décibels et électrons avec sa copine au cœur de la piste de danse.

Je retins un rire. Il n'y avait que ces deux-là pour se mettre à parler des améliorations à faire sur leur machine à ultrasons au beau milieu d'un bal.

Bientôt, Ben Cheney vint réclamer sa cavalière pour un slow et Angela prit congé de nous.

Sachant maintenant que Bella n'était plus du tout angoissée, je ne trouvai plus aucune raison de rester ici. Elle avait passé le test, affronté ses peurs, il n'y avait donc plus rien pour nous retenir à cette fête factice où superficialité et frivolité faisaient lois.

Je la repris dans mes bras, faisant mine de débuter un slow, et je m'inclinai près de son oreille entre deux pas.

« Et si nous cessions de jouer les humains ? » murmurai-je.

Je la sentis sourire de plus belle.

« Je te suis. »

Je continuai à tournoyer et calculai ma trajectoire pour atteindre les portes ouvertes de la salle. Je perçus vaguement l'outrage mental d'Alice quand elle eut une vision de ce que nous étions sur le point de faire, mais je l'ignorai superbement. Je ne cessai de danser qu'une fois hors de vue des quelques lycéens qui s'attardaient à l'extérieur. Alors, d'un mouvement vif, je saisis ma partenaire par la taille et l'accrochai dans mon dos à la vitesse de l'éclair. Elle riait déjà aux éclats tandis que je fonçais vers la forêt dans la nuit. S'agrippant à mon cou, Bella se laissa emporter par ma ballade improvisée et j'eus une brève pensée de dérision en songeant qu'une course pareille, ballottée de toute part, la rendait beaucoup plus heureuse qu'une fête lycéenne –fête que toutes les post-adolescentes de son âge adoraient.

Je solidifiai sa prise en passant mes mains derrière mon dos et en les fermant sous ses cuisses envahies de dentelles bleues qui m'enlaçaient les hanches. Je galopai allègrement entre les arbres, prenant garde à sa jambe attelée pour que rien ne la heurte. Je laissai quelque part derrière moi ma cravate et ma boutonnière. Mon précieux chargement perdit également quelques voiles et son unique chaussure en cours de route, mais elle était trop insouciante pour s'en préoccuper.

Je sautai de rochers en rochers, bondis dans les airs pour chercher appui sur les plus larges branches des arbres et m'élançai de troncs en troncs sous les joyeux éclats de rires de Bella.

Nous arrivâmes au vieux chêne tordu, hilares.

« Ça, c'était nettement plus amusant que cette fête ! » s'enthousiasma-t-elle.

« On ne peut plus d'accord ! »

Je la déposai délicatement au sol sans pour autant la détacher de mon corps. Je la ramenai face à moi et je constatai que sa jolie coiffure haut perchée n'était plus qu'un souvenir.

Les mains à plat sur ma poitrine, Bella trouva les boutons de ma chemise défaits.

« Je ne suis pas la seule à avoir laissé derrière moi quelques morceaux, à ce que je vois. Alice va nous massacrer !

-Qu'importe ! »

Nous nous esclaffâmes en chœur, puis, doucement, il y eut un changement tacite, involontaire et pourtant allant de soi dans l'ambiance. L'hilarité fut remplacée par une atmosphère étrange, fébrile, presque tendue.

Une mélodie imaginaire vint s'immiscer dans la crique. Un écho complice vint nous bercer. Loin était le tintamarre agressant du gymnase. Ce qui était une vraie musique à nos oreilles fredonna dans la crique. Un piano que nous connaissions bien, qui s'était déjà fait entendre ici auparavant, flotta dans l'air. Debussy.

Le tremblement des feuilles fut transformé en notes, le craquement des branches changé en cordes de piano et le bruissement du vent substitué en accords pour nous permettre d'entamer ce qui pour nous était une vraie danse.

Comme la toute première fois où nous étions venus dans cette clairière, Bella recréa notre miroir. Sa main ouverte à plat attendit. Ma paume épousa alors la sienne.

Je fermai les yeux pour être à égalité avec elle et j'amorçai un pas, conscient même sans voir que son pas emboîtait le mien. Bella glissa sur l'herbe, son attelle entravant à peine ses mouvements, et je la suivis. Je me mus sous les notes imaginaires du piano et elle m'accompagna. Nous entendîmes la même mélodie, nous nous accordâmes au même rythme, en harmonie avec le timbre muet du piano. Comme la dernière fois, je fus son cadre, elle mon tableau. Comme la dernière fois, je l'accompagnai et la complétai. Ou peut-être fut-ce le contraire.

Les deux reflets du miroir évoluèrent dans la crique, sous la cadence de la douce litanie silencieuse de ce compositeur qui nous avait éveillé l'un à l'autre.

Ce ne fut pas un pas de deux. Ce fut un pas de un. Les deux reflets se rejoignirent et se soudèrent. Nous ne fûmes bientôt plus qu'une seule et même silhouette évoluant entre les arbres, aérienne et légère. Deux reflets fusionnés. Deux appels se répondant dans un seul écho. Deux notes résonnant à l'unisson.

Debussy acheva son morceau silencieux dans une douce tourmente carillonnante. La musique redevint feuilles, vent et branches. Je m'immobilisai lentement. Je baissai la tête et nous nous retrouvâmes front contre front. Je respirai son air, elle respira le mien. Et au lieu de sentir les cendres de ma gorge, je sentis nos deux effluves fusionnés, arôme nouveau et pur qui me réchauffait de l'intérieur.

Mes bras, sans trop savoir à quel moment –de toute façon, quelle importance- s'étaient enroulés autour d'elle. Ses mains étaient nouées derrière ma nuque.

Je glissai mon nez dans les restes de sa coiffure, descendis jusqu'à sa tempe, quittai la soie de ses cheveux pour la douceur veloutée de sa joue. Mes lèvres trouvèrent une fleur tendre et voluptueuse. Les terminaisons nerveuses de mon épiderme explosèrent à son contact et je m'égarai dans un étrange émerveillement inconnu. La fleur eut un goût de chair et d'âme, de satin et de braise ardente à la fois. Elle dégageait un parfum que je connaissais bien et pourtant il me parut nouveau, ou du moins, exacerbé. Mystérieux.

Ce fut seulement lorsque ces pétales frémirent sous mes lèvres de marbre que je compris que cette fleur était en fait la bouche de Bella Swan.

J'ouvris brusquement les yeux, bouleversé par ce que j'étais en train de faire sans même l'avoir prévu ni calculé. L'espace d'une infime seconde, je songeai au monstre en moi -enfin, non, à la part vampire de moi-même- et je tombai dans une incrédulité heureuse de découvrir que j'avais pu me rendre aussi loin sans ressentir un début de soif ou d'envie malsaine. Quoique, après tout ce temps, devais-je vraiment m'étonner d'être au-dessus de mes instincts de vampire ?

La seconde s'écoula, emportant avec elle la joie et l'ébahissement. Mon regard se heurta au visage de ma compagne et je déchantai. Il s'y reflétait un mélange de stupeur et de… de peur ?

Je bondis en arrière, effaré d'être à l'origine de cette expression étrangement inquiétante. Je tentai sans grand succès d'ignorer le vide qui m'envahissait en m'arrachant d'elle. Je me statufiai tandis que Bella peinait à retrouver son équilibre, ses lèvres toujours tremblantes. Elle me sembla perdue, son corps frêle chancelant et son cœur battant à tout rompre. Battait-il de peur ? Était-ce vraiment de la crainte que je lisais sur ses traits ? Ou… de la souffrance ?

La soif n'avait pas été présente, soit. Il demeurait que j'avais complètement dérapé. J'eus presque la nausée en pensant que ma bouche de pierre l'avait peut-être blessé. J'avais perdu toute notion de prudence. Peut-être avais-je commis un geste trop brusque sans m'en rendre compte ?

J'avais trouvé la fleur la plus exquise et délicate de l'univers. Sans me soucier de sa fragilité, je l'avais touché et j'avais voulu m'y souder.

« T'ai-je blessé ? » lui demandai-je, un tremolo dans la voix.

Ma question sembla la déconcerter. Elle ne me répondit pas, peut-être pour me ménager, sachant très bien que je me sentirais affreusement coupable si elle me répondait oui.

Je guettai anxieusement l'apparition d'un hématome quelconque sur son visage toujours aussi ébranlé. Rien.

Si ce n'était pas physique, c'était peut-être… psychologique ? S'était-elle sentie… agressée ? Ce serait en totale contradiction avec tout ce qui s'était passé entre nous jusqu'ici… mais… justement, jusqu'ici jamais je m'étais aventuré sur cette fleur.

Satané mur mental ! Aucun moyen de savoir l'origine de cette… consternation? -Tourmente ? Souffrance ?- sur son visage autrement qu'en lui posant la question de vive voix.

« Bella, s'il te plaît, tu peux me répondre ? T'ai-je fait mal ? » demandai-je à nouveau, de plus en plus angoissé.

Ses paupières battirent, comme si elle surgissait d'un rêve (ou d'un cauchemar ?) et elle fronça les sourcils, cette fois clairement étonnée par ma question.

« Quoi ? Je… Non, pas du tout. »

Je me sentis un peu rassuré bien que toujours perplexe et inquiet de ce que je voyais sur ses traits marqués par cette stupeur étrange.

Peut-être que… Peut-être que la glace de mes lèvres l'avait… écœuré ? pensai-je, agité et déjà accablé.

Non, me sermonnai-je. Combien de fois avais-je embrassé son front, ses mains, sa joue ? Jamais je n'avais décelé le moindre dégoût chez elle alors pourquoi cela se produirait maintenant ?

Tandis que je m'enfonçais dans mes sombres interrogations, une lueur subite passa dans son regard inanimé. « Oh, je comprends… Ma réaction a dû te paraître bizarre. »

Elle fit un pas vers moi, la main tendue. Je ne me dérobai pas, mais n'en demeurai pas moins figé, toujours à la recherche de ce qui avait suscité cet air indéchiffrable sur son visage. Ses doigts découvrirent ma mâchoire contractée.

«Pardon. Je suis… heu… un peu sous le choc, je crois. »

Ses doigts caressèrent ma joue jusqu'à ce que je me détende bien malgré moi. Impossible de rester de marbre sous ces plumes.

« Choc ? Je t'ai choqué ?

-Oui. » Elle eut un petit rire gêné. « Je n'avais pas prévu ça. Je suis surprise.

-Tu m'égares. Surprise de quoi ? »

Elle rougit violemment, cependant je n'étais pas d'humeur à me laisser chambouler par ce brusque afflue de sang à ses joues.

« Je ne pensais pas que c'était possible. » répondit-elle d'une petite voix. « Je croyais que ce serait un acte trop difficile pour toi, trop éprouvant. Tu… Tu m'avais dit que tu n'étais pas certain de pouvoir être … proche de moi. Proche à ce point-là. »

Cette fois, je me décrispai complètement, soulagé de saisir enfin la situation, et plus soulagé encore de constater que j'étais dans l'erreur, que je ne l'avais pas blessé d'une quelconque façon. Ainsi donc, Bella Swan avait été certaine que je me contenterais pour le reste de ses jours d'embrasser son front et sa joue. Si certaine que mon geste l'avait pris au dépourvu, déboussolé.

Il était vrai que je n'avais pas initié un tel… contact. J'avais été trop absorbé par la découverte de son être physique pour ça. J'étais trop peu habitué de toucher un être humain, trop peu accoutumé de ne pas me sentir coupable de le faire, trop étonné de ne plus être en appétit de son sang au moindre effleurement et trop ébloui de constater que cet apprivoisement physique était désiré dans un sens comme dans l'autre…

Mon corps avait connu ses formes quand elle se blottissait contre moi. Mes mains avaient connu sa peau que je ne me lassais pas d'explorer. Mes lèvres avaient connu son visage, ses cheveux, ses mains, mais pas cette fleur, du moins pas jusqu'à maintenant. Sans doute l'avais-je inconsciemment gardé pour la fin de mes découvertes tactiles et buccales ; une sorte de dessert, d'apothéose de cet enivrement perpétuel que je ressentais chaque fois que je la touchais.

Et cet attardement à goûter ce dessert, Bella l'avait interprété comme une frontière que je ne franchirais jamais. Elle m'aimait au point d'accepter cette limite pour moi, de ne rien réclamer, rien exiger. Que pour ça, je ne pouvais que l'adorer davantage.

«J'ai cru que j'avais posé un geste de trop qui t'avait heurtée alors qu'en fait tu étais seulement étonnée que je puisse faire _ça_ ? »

Mutin, je joignis le geste à la parole en frôlant sa lèvre inférieure de la mienne.

Elle frémit à nouveau, mais puisque je savais maintenant que c'était un frisson de surprise ravie, je continuai à tracer le contour du pétale et un son la fit vibrer.

« Oui… J'étais étonnée… C'est une découverte agréable. »

Je souris à même ses lèvres. Et frémis à mon tour. Bonté divine… Je voulais la faire défaillir, mais je sombrais dans le délire tout autant qu'elle.

« Très, très agréable. » parvint-elle à bredouiller avant de laisser les pétales s'ajuster à ma bouche de fer.

Ce fut d'abord une investigation pleine de retenue et de prudence. Une autre pensée fugitive, passagère, concernant mon venin me traversa la conscience.

Et si je l'empoisonnais par mégarde ?

Mais… Pourquoi le venin affluerait-t-il à ma bouche ? Il n'y avait aucune raison. Peut-être devais-je plutôt me soucier de mes dents aussi coupantes que des rasoirs ?

Non plus.

J'avais embrassé sa paume, son front, ses tempes, ses mains et rien de tragique ne s'était produit. Pourquoi serait-ce différent maintenant ? Parce que je goûtais son haleine alléchante alors que je ne l'avais qu'humé auparavant ? Parce qu'atteindre cette chair tendre, ces deux lignes charnues, chaudes, moites, devrait me faire saliver beaucoup plus qu'aucune autre partie de son corps ?

Peut-être. Mais c'était trop tard pour m'en inquiéter. Impossible de faire marche arrière et de m'embarrasser de scrupules et d'appréhensions, car j'eus la pénible impression que si je me détachais de cette fleur tiède, je tomberais en morceaux, je m'écroulerais comme un monument privé de charpente, comme une église privée de sa clef de voûte.

Alors je m'enhardis.

Cette fleur fut un tison crépitant sur mes lèvres, éveillant en moi quelque chose d'inconnu, quelque chose de vif ; une énergie et une force autres que celles que me conférait ma condition. Quelque chose d'impossible pour moi courait dans tout mon être, quelque chose auquel je ne trouvai de meilleure définition que celle-ci : la vie. Je me sentis vivant. Vraiment vivant. Je n'étais plus une créature gelée, figée dans le temps. J'étais animé, empli d'une vitalité toute nouvelle, d'une essence ardente prenant sa source de ma lune.

Je voulus attiser la vie qui pétillait en moi. J'approfondis ce baiser et l'acier froid de mes lèvres fondit complètement pour se modeler au velours des siennes. Je perdis l'esprit. Je ne sus même plus qui j'étais, où j'étais. Je ne fus plus que sensations.

Je m'envolai. Dans tous les sens du terme. Je n'eus même pas conscience de décoller du sol et bondir dans les branches massives du chêne, ma lune pendue à mon cou, accrochée, imbriquée à moi telle une seconde peau. L'esprit égaré, j'avais sauté, comme pour être en accord avec ce qui se passait en moi ; je me sentais léger, vivant, aérien. Me retrouver dans les hauteurs me parut couler de source.

Se rendit-elle seulement compte que nous étions suspendus dans les airs ? Si oui, elle ne s'en soucia guère.

Dans un sursaut de lucidité, je me demandai pourquoi sa peau se faisait de plus en plus humide et pourquoi son odeur s'accentuait, s'infiltrant suavement dans mes narines. Je compris alors qu'il s'était mis à pleuvoir et que les gouttes de pluie n'étaient pas toutes filtrées par le feuillage massif de notre perchoir. Les cheveux bientôt collés à notre visage et nos vêtements détrempés, nous n'en demeurâmes pas moins soudés l'un à l'autre. Elle goûta ma chair ruisselante et je bus son odeur diluée dans la pluie.

Ma bouche n'avait jamais servi qu'à parler, grogner, hurler ou boire. Elle n'avait jamais servi une cause pareille, jamais entrepris une quête sensorielle semblable, primaire, vitale et envoûtante. C'était nouveau. Totalement nouveau. Comment avais-je pu survivre presque cent ans sans avoir connu ça ?

Alors que je me faisais de plus en plus audacieux, Bella m'abandonna. Pantelante, haletante, sa bouche renonça à la mienne avec toutes les difficultés que deux aimants auraient à se détacher l'un de l'autre. Je sentis que c'était dur pour elle, alors pourquoi cette séparation ?

«Désolée, la pauvre mortelle que je suis a besoin d'air. C'est malheureusement indispensable si tu ne veux pas avoir mon asphyxie sur la conscience. » dit-elle d'une voix hachée, erratique.

Je recouvris totalement mes esprits.

« Pardon, j'ai oublié ce détail. » dis-je, penaud.

Bien que toujours à bout de souffle, elle me sourit. Je renonçai péniblement à ses lèvres avec pour seule consolation le fait que j'aurais bien d'autres occasions de renouveler cette expérience extraordinaire en temps ultérieur, ce qui ne m'empêcherait pas de me rabattre sur le reste de son visage en attendant.

Mais avant, peut-être devais-je descendre de mon perchoir. À présent que j'avais retrouvé un semblant de raison, je me sentis un peu ridicule dans cette position d'orang-outang.

Tout en me laissant glisser de branches en branches, mes lèvres folâtrèrent sur ses paupières et son cœur fit un joyeux looping dans sa poitrine.

La descente au sol parut soudain l'étonner.

« Où sommes-nous ?

-Dans le chêne.

-Comment en sommes-nous arrivés là ?

-Ma faute. Je me suis laissé emporter. »

Elle pouffa.

Mon nouveau portable sonna à cet instant et je ne pouvais répondre dans la position où j'étais ou alors il m'aurait fallu lâcher mon précieux chargement, ce qui était exclu.

« Tiens, tiens, cette situation m'est familière. »

Nous rîmes en chœur tandis qu'elle cherchait l'appareil dans une poche du pantalon, tâche difficile étant donné que le tissu était complètement trempé et collé à ma hanche.

« Je parie que c'est Charlie. Nous avons sûrement dépassé le couvre-feu. » déclarai-je en pleine descente.

« Et moi je parie que c'est Alice qui va nous passer un savon. Nous avons gâché une journée entière de soins, de maquillage et de coiffure. Et cette pluie a achevé de massacrer son œuvre.»

Après une troisième sonnerie, elle ouvrit enfin l'appareil et l'amena à son oreille.

« Vous avez bien rejoint le portable de monsieur Cullen, en quoi puis-je vous être utile ?»

Une voix désincarnée, d'outre-tombe et lugubrement enjôleuse claqua du récepteur, se répercutant en écho dans la forêt.

« _Salut, ma jolie. C'est moi, ton cher James. _»

* * *

_**A suivre**_


	18. Posthume

**Chapitre**

**Posthume**

Un violent spasme me parcourut toute la colonne alors que je mettais pied à terre.

La voix retentit dans mon cerveau en écho. Un cauchemar auditif.

Ce ne pouvait être lui. Impossible. Pourtant, mon ouïe sur-développée ne pouvait me tromper.

C'était une voix filtrée par des parasites téléphoniques, qui sonnait presque de façon… électronique.

De nouveau, on parla dans le récepteur.

« _Salut, ma jolie. C'est moi, ton cher James._ » répéta-t-elle encore une fois.

Mêmes phrases. Même intonation. Mêmes mots.

Un éclair de compréhension me frappa.

Un hoquet de stupeur et de terreur mêlées s'échappa des lèvres de Bella tandis que le portable glissait de ses mains pour tomber dans l'herbe spongieuse de pluie.

Il ne toucha cependant pas le sol. Je l'avais attrapé dans sa chute. Un bras enroula encore davantage contre moi le corps vacillant de ma compagne alors que de l'autre j'amenai l'appareil à mon oreille, les dents serrées.

« Victoria ! Je sais que c'est toi ! »

Un rire de harpie résonna, loin du combiné. Puis il n'y eut plus de tonalité.

« Allo ? ! »

Elle avait déjà raccroché.

Je réprimai un grondement de fureur.

Une petite plainte blanche vibra contre ma poitrine.

« Ça recommence… »

Ses poings fermés sur mon veston humide tremblèrent. Je rangeai aussitôt le téléphone et pris son visage en coupe dans mes mains. Elle était livide.

« Bella, écoute-moi. Ce n'est pas James. Il est mort, tu m'entends ?

-Mais…

-Ce que tu as entendu était un message enregistré du temps de son vivant.

-Tu… T'en es sûr ?

-Sûr et certain.»

Je n'avais pas le temps de la rassurer davantage. Il fallait déguerpir. Je la soulevai dans mes bras et disparus de la clairière dans la seconde. La forêt me parut soudain hostile et pleine de mauvaises surprises alors que, encore quelques secondes plus tôt, elle semblait veiller sûr notre isolement, notre intimité.

Où était cette harpie? Se cachait-elle quelque part, nous épiant ? Avait-elle guetté le moment propice pour se manifester ?

J'ouvris au maximum ma seconde écoute, scrutant tous les esprits possibles. Je ne trouvai que les pensées des étudiants près du gymnase du lycée. Je trouvai aussi les membres de ma famille en état d'alerte ; Alice venait de voir ma décision de gagner le manoir. Elle n'avait pas encore vu pour quelle raison, mais savait que c'était grave. Ils quittaient déjà le bal pour me rejoindre à la maison.

Resserrant mon étreinte, je pris de la vitesse et coupai à travers la rivière, fendant en deux le rideau de pluie qui s'abattait sur la région. Bella, recroquevillée contre moi, me parut faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas se laisser gagner par la panique.

Lorsque j'atteignis le manoir, mon père attendait déjà dans le salon, faisant les cent pas. Je fus reconnaissant envers Esmé quand celle-ci se précipita vers moi, une large couverture en main. Trempée par la pluie, Bella frissonnait autant de froid que de peur.

« Alice vient de nous appeler. Que se passe-t-il ? »

Je ne dis qu'un mot pour résumer la situation.

« Victoria. »

Il n'en fallut pas davantage pour désemparer mes parents.

Le temps que Bella soit installée dans le divan du salon, emmitouflée dans les couvertures, j'entendis la M3, ma Volvo et la Porsche rugir dans l'allée. Mes frères et sœurs entrèrent dans le garage et débarquèrent en trombe dans le salon.

Durant le trajet, Alice s'était sans doute concentrée sur moi et Bella pour en apprendre davantage, car Jasper lança immédiatement :

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire d'appel d'outre-tombe? James est mort ! »

Emmett était aussi catégorique.

« On l'a découpé en petits morceaux et on les a réduits en tas de cendres !

-Je sais! C'est Victoria qui a appelé. J'ai entendu son rire. Elle a fait défiler un enregistrement dans le combiné. Elle et James s'étaient séparés lors de la traque, mais ils restaient sans doute en contact téléphonique. Victoria a dû se servir d'un vieux message que lui avait laissé James sur sa boîte vocale. Je ne vois pas d'autre explication. »

Bella tentait de ne pas perdre un seul mot de ce que nous disions bien que l'énervement nous faisait parler à une vitesse vampirique difficile à suivre.

« Alors… Le message, à l'origine, était pour Victoria. Pas pour moi.

-Oui. »

Je sentis sa respiration se faire un peu plus légère. Le fait de savoir que les mots de James ne lui étaient pas réellement destinés parut la réconforter.

« C'était une blague. Une très mauvaise blague. »

Une blague qui nous indiquait très clairement que Victoria n'avait pas du tout l'intention d'en rester là après la perte de son compagnon.

J'arpentais le salon, agité, nerveux, colérique. Je voulais continuer de tenir son corps tremblant contre moi pour la rassurer, mais j'avais trop peur de briser Bella en deux par mégarde. Esmé, toujours aussi maternelle, s'en était chargé à ma place, assise sur le divan, ses bras autour de ses épaules chétives.

Je m'arrêtai devant Alice.

« Tu n'as rien vu venir? »

Elle secoua vivement la tête.

« Ce devait être une impulsion soudaine, pas calculée, pas réfléchie. Elle m'échappe par moments. Je te l'ai dit ; elle est vraiment difficile à cerner. Tout ce dont je suis sûre, c'est qu'elle n'est pas dans les parages.

-Je peux confirmer aussi. J'aurais trouvé son esprit bien avant qu'elle ne fasse sa plaisanterie morbide. »

Jasper se frotta le menton, méditatif.

« Comment a-t-elle su ton nouveau numéro de portable ?

-Je n'ai pas changé de numéro. »

Lorsqu'ils avaient enlevé Bella à Phoenix, James et Victoria avaient trouvé mon numéro dans le répertoire de son téléphone. J'avais broyé mon ancien portable dans un geste de rage, mais quand je m'en étais procuré un nouveau, j'avais conservé mon ancien numéro, ce que je regrettais à cet instant.

« Si Victoria n'est pas dans les parages à vous espionner, comment a-t-elle pu savoir que Bella était avec toi alors ? » poursuivit Jasper. « Elle t'a appelé, toi, mais la blague était clairement destinée à Bella. Comment a-t-elle su que Bella décrocherait ? »

A ses paroles, j'eus une curieuse intuition.

« Je crois que c'est un coup de bol…» dis-je.

Je me tournai vers la petite silhouette enfouie dans les couvertures.

« Bella, où est ton téléphone portable ?

-À la maison, quelque part dans le fouillis de ma chambre.

-Est-il fermé ?

-Sans doute oui. »

Je me propulsai vers la sortie.

« Je reviens tout de suite. »

Je piquai une course jusque chez Charlie. Le père regardait le match du soir avec un collègue du commissariat. Je m'introduisis dans la chambre de Bella par la fenêtre et m'emparai du téléphone. En moins de deux, je fus de retour au manoir.

Lorsque que j'ouvris l'appareil, je laissai tomber un juron. Mon impression s'avérait fondée.

« Bon sang ! Elle a appelé 30 fois au moins ! »

Bella écarquilla les yeux.

« Le même numéro apparaît dans son registre d'appels. » continuai-je.

Jasper regarda le petit écran.

« Regarde l'heure ; elle a appelé pendant le bal. Constatant que Bella ne répondait pas, elle s'est rabattue sur ton téléphone. Elle se doute que tu n'es jamais bien loin d'elle et que l'appel aurait quand même l'effet de panique recherché.

-C'est ça le coup de bol. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Bella décroche, ce qui expliquerait son rire ravi en arrière plan. Elle était contente de tomber sur sa cible initiale. »

Mon frère fouilla les données et vit qu'un message avait été laissé à chaque tentative d'appel.

Il les fit dérouler et je fus heureux que seule l'ouïe de ma famille fut en mesure d'entendre ces paroles.

« _Salut ma jolie. C'est moi, ton cher James._ »

C'était toujours la même phrase à chaque message.

Jasper interrogea Alice.

« Que vois-tu de la femelle ?

-C'est flou. Elle est en colère et… Elle nous en veut. »

À travers ma sœur, je vis des tas de chemins possibles la concernant, mais ils étaient tous dans le brouillard. Présents, mais pas clairs. On sentait le désir de nous faire payer sa perte, mais pas la réalisation de ce désir. Je ne sus si je devais être soulagé ou non. Ces chemins demeuraient pures hypothèses pour le moment, pourtant ils pouvaient vite devenir concrets.

« Mais elle ne cherche pas à nous attaquer. » poursuivit Alice, le regard perdu dans le lointain. «Elle sait que ce serait du suicide. »

Carlisle se fit songeur.

« Je crois que c'est la vengeance que nous attendions. Victoria sait qu'elle ne peut rien attenter contre nous sans y laisser sa peau. Nous sommes trop nombreux. Alors elle se venge autrement. Par des moyens détournés, elle cherche à vous atteindre, toi et Bella. Et par ricochet, elle sait qu'elle nous atteint tous aussi.»

Emmett renchérit.

« Elle ne peut pas s'approcher de nous alors elle se console en nous faisant flipper un peu. »

Flipper un peu ? Bella était carrément en état de choc !

Je déviai mon regard sur la petite silhouette calée dans le divan. Ses cheveux humides collés à ses tempes et ses yeux égarés dans le vide lui donnaient un air si vulnérable…

Je fus saisi d'un sentiment bien connu, très familier, que j'avais pourtant cru ne plus jamais vivre : la culpabilité. Les dernières semaines m'avaient presque convaincu que ce sentiment ne ferait plus partie de mon quotidien désormais. J'avais eu tort.

J'approchai Bella, m'agenouillai près de sa silhouette tremblante. Même dans cette robe trempée, je parvins à m'éblouir de tout son être.

Je logeai dans mes inflexions toute la douceur dont j'étais capable étant donné ma colère et ma culpabilité qui me rongeaient.

« Tu vas rester ici cette nuit. »

Mes doigts prirent une mèche collée à sa joue et la ramenèrent derrière son oreille.

« Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ?

-Je préfère te savoir ici, sous la garde de toute la famille. Par précaution. »

Elle eut un petit air piteux.

« Je vous cause des tas de soucis… »

_Non mais je rêve !?_

« C'est moi la cause de tout ça, pas toi ! » assenai-je, amer.

Carlisle déposa ses mains sur nos deux épaules.

« Il n'est pas important de savoir qui est la cause de quoi. Tu es l'une des nôtres et nous protégeons les nôtres. Point.»

Ma compagne esquissa un bref sourire reconnaissant.

« Merci. »

Je détestai ce pli soucieux à son front. Je l'embrassai, espérant vaguement qu'il s'effacerait sous mes lèvres. Il ne disparut pas. Marque indélébile. Je me consolai toutefois en constatant que ma proximité ralentissait son cœur défaillant et calmait sa respiration saccadée. J'étais la cause de tous ses tourments et en même temps le remède. Paradoxe.

« Tu vas aussi changer de téléphone.

-C'est Charlie qui m'a donné ce portable. Il va se demander pourquoi je… »

Elle s'interrompit quand elle entendit le craquement de plastique de l'appareil bousillé dans ma main.

« Il s'est brisé ce soir au bal quand tu l'as échappé sur la piste de danse. Quelqu'un a marché dessus. » donnai-je comme excuse. « Tu n'auras pas le choix d'en acheter un nouveau. »

Elle tâta l'objet difforme, abasourdie.

« Je veux bien rester ici, mais Charlie ne voudra pas. Toi et moi ensemble sous le même toit durant la nuit… »

Elle n'acheva pas, mais je compris ce qu'elle insinuait. Officiellement, je ne voyais jamais Bella une fois l'heure de son couvre-feu passée. Officieusement, je passais pratiquement toutes mes nuits dans sa chambre à l'insu du père.

« Je vais l'appeler et lui dire que c'est mon idée de t'inviter. » dit Alice. « Je prétexterai une soirée entre filles pour potiner sur le bal ; dvd, popcorn et nous parlerons garçons. C'est bien ça que les filles de notre âge font en général, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, je suppose. »

Pendant que Alice organisait la soirée entre filles, Jasper avait eu une idée. Il alla à l'étage. Il revint une seconde plus tard, armé de son ordinateur portatif. Il réclama mon téléphone, nota le numéro d'origine du dernier appel et il lui suffit que quelques clics de souris pour arriver à ses fins.

« Voilà. Le code régional est canadien. Ce n'est pas un numéro résidentiel ni industriel et ça ne vient pas non plus d'un autre téléphone portable. L'appel a été fait d'une cabine téléphonique. »

Je me penchai par-dessus l'épaule de Jasper, scrutant les données de l'écran.

« Tu peux retracer la cabine ?

-Non. Je pourrais me connecter au satellite de communication et localiser l'appel seulement si la ligne est utilisée.

-Autrement dit, il faudrait attendre que Victoria rappelle. » conclus-je.

À cette seule pensée, je grinçai des dents. Je dévisageai mon portable. Si cette immonde créature rappelait, je ne répondrais plus de moi.

Les poings d'Emmett le démangeaient et j'étais en parfait accord avec son esprit.

« Si le numéro est canadien, ça veut dire qu'elle est probablement toujours dans les Rocheuses. C'est déjà un bon point de départ pour faire des recherches. Il faut la retrouver. Nous aurions dû l'éliminer aussi. Elle a aidé ce fou dans sa traque. Elle mérite tout autant que lui de pourrir en enfer.»

J'avais très envie de suivre mon frère, mais il aurait fallu laisser Bella derrière moi et il en était hors de question.

Rosalie siffla sa désapprobation. Elle n'avait aucune envie que Emmett se lance dans une traque, seul, pour trouver une vampire psychopathe. Victoria était peut-être aussi seule de son côté, mais la rage, la rancœur et la souffrance pouvaient décupler ses forces. Et Emmett était si impulsif et insouciant qu'il avait tendance à sous-estimer les capacités de ses adversaires. La situation pouvait se tourner facilement contre lui.

« Oh, allez, chérie, t'as qu'à venir avec moi si ça t'inquiète tant. » tempéra mon frère.

Carlisle éleva ses mains, en appelant au calme.

« Nous ignorons encore ses véritables intentions. Il faut attendre.

-Attendre quoi ? Qu'elle s'en prenne à Bella encore une fois !? » rugis-je.

Carlisle n'eut qu'à me décocher un regard aiguë pour me ramener à l'ordre. Il usait si peu souvent de son autorité que l'effet en était toujours amplifié quand cela se produisait.

« Tant que nous sommes incertains des véritables intentions de Victoria, nous ne lancerons aucune offensive. Un appel anonyme n'est pas un motif suffisant pour justifier son élimination.

-Elle a contribué aux plans macabres de James.

-Qui nous dit qu'elle n'était pas contrôlée par James, aveuglée par ses sentiments et inconsciente de la gravité de ses actes ? Tu n'as pas étudié en profondeur son esprit, tu étais totalement accaparé par celui de James. Tu ignores si elle est aussi vile que son partenaire ou seulement victime de son influence. Et toi Alice, elle t'échappe. Tu ne peux savoir non plus ce qu'elle compte faire avec exactitude. Dans ces conditions, je crois que le mieux est de rester vigilants et attendre.»

Je fus agacé que mon père ait encore une fois raison, mais rester passif me tuait.

Ma mère se leva du divan et me confia Bella. Je n'étais pas certain que ce fût une bonne idée; j'étais encore trop agité. J'eus peur de la casser.

Cependant Esmé savait ce qu'elle faisait. En me la confiant, mon corps se décrispa sur-le-champ. On aurait dit que j'avais été conditionné à devenir serein à la promiscuité de l'élément le plus essentiel de mon existence.

« Je vais te préparer un lit à l'étage. » susurra-t-elle à l'intention de ma compagne.

Bella refusa, mais ma mère s'était déjà volatilisée.

« Je n'ai pas envie de dormir.

-Tu es épuisée et ébranlée. » lui dis-je, calme.

« Je vais bien. »

Elle me paraissait en contrôle, toutefois elle pouvait être bonne comédienne. Je cherchai l'avis de Jasper qui, lui, savait mieux que quiconque cerner les émotions véritables.

« _Elle est terrorisée et à bout de forces._ » pensa-t-il.

J'eus un regard suppliant et il comprit ma requête silencieuse.

Presque aussitôt, tous les membres de Bella s'alanguirent. Ses yeux luttèrent pour rester ouverts.

« Oh, non, Jasper, ne fais pas ça… » protesta-t-elle faiblement, consciente de la manœuvre. « C'est pas juste. C'est de la triche, je ne veux… pas… dormir…

-Tu en as besoin. » chuchotai-je, embrassant ses paupières pour qu'elle les maintienne fermées.

Elle marmonna encore quelques protestations et finalement sa respiration devint lente et régulière.

« Dors, douce lune. »

Esmé revint rapidement et me la prit d'autorité.

« Elle est trempée. Je vais la changer et lui enfiler quelque chose de plus douillet.

-Je peux très bien m'occ…

-Jeune homme, à partir d'ici, je crois que c'est une femme qui doit prendre la relève.» me sermonna-t-elle avec sévérité.

Elle s'envola à l'étage avec le corps mou de ma compagne.

Je n'avais pas pensé à mal en proposant mes services, mais bon… Esmé n'avait pas tort.

Je décidai de me changer aussi et quand je revins au salon, le reste de ma famille discutait encore des possibles représailles de Victoria tandis que je plongeais de plus belle dans la culpabilité.

Je fus plein de remords. Remords d'avoir mis Bella en danger par ma faute. Remords de lui faire subir ce cauchemar. Car j'étais l'origine de ce cauchemar, évidemment. Sans moi, Bella n'aurait jamais fait l'objet d'une traque. Et jamais une vampire psychopathe ne l'aurait harcelée au téléphone.

Et comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, les pensées de Rosalie m'enfoncèrent davantage dans le regret.

« _Et c'est reparti pour un tour… On va encore avoir des ennuis à cause d'elle. On n'est pas sorti de l'auberge. Tu ne vois pas que tu l'exposes en permanence à de grands risques ? Si ce n'est pas James ou Victoria, ce sera un autre vampire que nous croiserons qui la mettra dans sa ligne de mire. Car tu sais très bien qu'il y aura d'autres étrangers dans l'avenir qui tomberont sur notre chemin, que ce soit un hasard ou à dessein. Nous ne pouvons pas vivre reclus du monde vampire juste pour éviter d'exposer Bella au danger que représentent des non-végétariens. Ce serait vraiment plus simple si elle était l'une des nôtres._ »

Je dévisageai Rosalie et son habituel maintien hautain. Elle me provoquait à dessein. Elle savait très bien que jamais je ne pourrais envisager de transformer Bella. Elle-même était contre cette solution, tellement elle détestait notre condition.

Satisfaite par mon effarement, Rose attaqua sous un autre angle.

«_ Si tu es incapable d'envisager cette issue, il reste toujours la solution radicale mais efficace de la laisser tomber. Plus loin tu seras d'elle, plus loin elle sera de tous les dangers de notre monde. _»

Alice fut alertée par les perspectives futures que notre échange muet provoquait et intervint.

« Je t'arrête tout de suite. Ça n'arrangerait rien, Edward. » jeta-t-elle.

Jasper, Emmett et Carlisle nous considérèrent, intrigués.

« Quoi, qu'est-ce qui se passe? » s'agaça le géant.

Alice croisa les bras d'un air boudeur et plissa les yeux en direction de Rosalie.

« Rose essaie de convaincre Edward de laisser tomber Bella pour notre bien à tous. »

J'entrevoyais douloureusement cette possibilité bien qu'elle me détruisait déjà. L'éloigner de moi me tuerait, mais ça n'avait aucune importance si ça pouvait sauver Bella.

« Rose... » s'affligea Carlisle.

« Quoi? » lança sèchement Rosalie. « Vous savez tous comme moi que c'est la solution la plus logique.

« L'ennuie, chérie, c'est que je l'aime bien moi, Bella. » dit Emmett avec un haussement d'épaule contrit.

Rosalie alla s'enfermer dans le garage d'un pas indigné. Emmett la suivit aussitôt.

« Oh, allez, bébé, ne prends pas la mouche comme ça, voyons. Avoue qu'elle est marrante la taupe... »

Le reste de ses paroles fut interrompu par la porte du garage qui s'était refermée sur lui.

Alice me sortit de ma transe cogitative en posant une main sur mon épaule.

« Edward, on a tous peur de l'avenir, parce qu'on sait tous que Bella va mourir un jour ou l'autre. Mais la quitter maintenant n'arrangerait rien. Crois-moi. Le mal est fait; elle est des nôtres maintenant. Enfin, qu'est-ce que je raconte? Le bien est fait plutôt! Elle est des nôtres et ça a du bon d'avoir une mortelle parmi nous. Tu ne veux pas la perdre et c'est pareil pour moi, pour nous. Alors, oublie le chemin que je te vois tracer dans l'avenir. Il ne mène qu'à un cul-de-sac.

-On abandonne pas les nôtres, fils, même si on pense agir pour leur bien. » me rappela Carlisle.

Esmé arriva sur ces entrefaites.

« Elle est changée. Elle dort, mais d'un sommeil artificiel grâce à Jasper. Je doute qu'elle se repose vraiment. »

J'étais déjà à l'étage, oubliant ma famille. Je la trouvai dans les appartements de mes parents, seule chambre qui contenait un lit. Lors de l'aménagement de la maison, Esmé avait tenu à ce que la pièce revête le plus de normalité humaine possible.

En tombant sur sa silhouette en boule sous les draps, une onde me fit trembler de la tête aux pieds. Une onde où se mélangeait amour, mélancolie, regrets, tendresse et amertume.

Comment avais-je pu songer un seul instant à me croire capable de m'éloigner d'elle?

La raison était simple : j'y avais songé pendant que Bella ne se trouvait pas dans mon sillage. Je m'étais fermé l'esprit à Esmé pour ne pas l'observer s'affairer à changer Bella. Si je l'avais eu dans mon champ de vision mentale ou réelle, si je n'avais pas été soustrait à sa présence, jamais je n'aurais songé une seconde à appliquer l'idée de Rosalie.

Le remords était toujours là. Le regret de l'avoir impliqué dans cette histoire me rongeait encore. La colère de la savoir potentiellement en danger en permanence me taraudait. Mais il y aurait encore plus de regrets, de remords et de rage si je commettais l'erreur de l'effacer de mon existence.

Je l'avais mise en danger ? Eh bien, j'en assumerais la responsabilité.

Je m'approchai de la petite masse et me faufilai délicatement sur le lit. Le matelas s'enfonça à peine sous mon poids. Je me permis de me glisser sous les couvertures, content d'avoir enfilé un vêtement suffisamment épais pour obstruer ma peau glaciale.

Je m'enroulai à ma lune, l'enrobai tout entière. J'étais trop discret et furtif pour la réveiller, ce qui n'empêcha pas son corps de bouger inconsciemment pour seoir le mien. Je m'émerveillai encore de constater à quel point nos deux entités physiques s'imbriquaient harmonieusement l'une à l'autre, comme un casse-tête ne contenant que deux pièces.

De mon nez, je traçai la fragile colonne de sa nuque. J'humai avec avidité son parfum, me demandant encore une fois comment j'avais pu être assez sot de me croire capable de renoncer à elle.

En silence, je lui demandai pardon d'avoir pensé à l'abandonner.

Je ne la lâchai plus. Je ne la lâchais jamais la nuit de toute manière.

Fidèle à ma routine nocturne, la nuit je veillais toujours sur son sommeil, à l'exception près que j'avais toujours droit à une place sous les couvertures à présent. C'était une nouvelle expérience pour moi. Me retrouver en position horizontale dans un lit ne s'était pas produit depuis que j'étais _mort_ de la grippe espagnole. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de rester immobile pendant des heures, mais je n'allais certainement pas m'en plaindre étant donné mon miracle qui dormait contre moi toutes les nuits où je ne chassais pas.

Cette nuit-là, son sommeil fut très agité. Elle murmura sans cesse des paroles incohérentes impossible à comprendre, mais suintant de terreur. Entendre la voix de son persécuteur avait ravivé de mauvais souvenirs qui envahirent ses rêves et je m'en voulus encore une fois. Je resserrai mon étreinte et espérai lui communiquer un certain réconfort.

Mû par une subite inspiration, je me mis à fredonner doucement. Un murmure musical que j'espérai assez apaisant pour alléger son sommeil. J'avais improvisé, poussé des sons au hasard jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte que mon subconscient me faisait fredonner notre mélodie, ce morceau de piano à quatre mains.

Je le chantai jusqu'à l'aube.

Et le lendemain, pour tenter de nous distraire, nous retrouvâmes mon Bosendörfer et nous nous abîmâmes tous les deux dans cette litanie. Quatre mains coururent sur le clavier, à la recherche de légèreté et d'insouciance. Vingt doigts qui essayèrent d'occulter les tourments. Vingt doigts qui frappèrent chaque touche avec insistance, comme si chacune d'elle représentait un pas de plus sur le chemin de l'oubli.

Nous ne jouions pas notre chanson. Nous _étions_ notre chanson, nous la vivions. Nous en avions besoin.

Mais ma fin, brutale et impitoyable, me ramena à la réalité et elle fut parfaitement en consonance avec ma culpabilité et ma colère que j'avais échoué à chasser. Je tapai les touches avec hargne, si bien que mes notes enterrèrent la partie de Bella.

Quand j'en eus terminé, je retirai vivement mes mains du clavier.

« Pardonne moi. » dis-je, plus incisif que je ne l'aurais voulu.

Bella avait senti ma tension dans les dernières touches et elle se doutait trop bien de la cause.

« Tu n'y es pour rien. »

Elle était beaucoup plus sereine qu'hier soir, le choc de la mauvaise plaisanterie de Victoria était passé, certes, et le méga petit déjeuner que Alice avait commandé d'un traiteur français lui avait redonné quelques couleurs au visage. Mais ce pli à son front était toujours présent et ces cernes sous ses yeux tranquilles dénonçaient son état.

« J'y suis pour tout au contraire ! » martelai-je. « Ce n'est pas normal. Rien de ce qui t'arrive n'est normal. Tu devrais mener une vie simple, naturelle, humaine. Ces cernes sous tes yeux devraient être causées par un bal frivole qui a duré jusqu'à très tard dans la nuit, et non par un appel d'une vampire fêlée ! Dans ton sommeil, tu devrais rêver à tes projets de sciences ou au dernier livre que tu as lu, et non pas à cette traque qui a failli causer ta perte. Tu devrais avoir au creux de la main une cicatrice causée par un accident de vélo, de ski ou n'importe quoi d'humain, et non pas une marque laissée par un vampire dément. Tu devrais te soucier seulement de quelle université tu vas choisir dans l'avenir, et non pas te soucier de savoir si un traqueur va frapper à ta porte. Tu devrais te lever le matin en ayant pour seule préoccupation quelle tenue tu vas porter, ce que tu vas choisir pour ton petit déjeuner et non pas t'inquiéter des possibles représailles d'une vampire assoiffée de vengeance ! »

J'abattis mon poing sur le clavier qui gronda de notes discordantes. J'avais eu tout juste assez de retenue pour ne pas fendre le piano en morceaux.

Bella n'avait pas fait un geste de toute ma longue tirade et ne broncha même pas au son brutal du piano.

« Tu as fini ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton détaché.

Elle n'attendit pas de réponse et enchaîna.

« La normalité, je n'en veux pas, Edward. La vie simple, je la rejette. La facilité, je n'en ai rien à faire si ça implique que tu ne fasses pas partie de ma vie. Maintenant que je t'ai trouvé, je n'ai pas l'intention de renoncer à ça » dit-elle en désignant le piano « à nous, peu importe ce qui arrivera. »

Elle se remit à jouer sa partie de la mélodie et recommença les premiers enchaînements quand elle constata que je ne la suivais pas. Elle refusa d'aller plus avant tant et aussi longtemps que je me bornai à laisser mes mains fermées en poings. Ses doigts caressèrent les touches lentement, se firent insistants, tenaces, patients, invitants, incitatifs et pleins de conviction, certaine que je finirais pas céder. Et elle eut raison. La mélodie était trop belle pour la laisser évoluer toute seule. Elle ne devait pas être seule, incomplète, inachevée. Je ne pus plus y rester indifférent et mes poings se délièrent d'eux-mêmes. Je plongeai sur le clavier et me fusionnai à elle.

« Rien que pour ça » murmura-t-elle en montrant nos quatre mains en symbiose « il vaut la peine de supporter mille traques et mille appels anonymes. »

Cette fois, notre morceau me calma pour de bon et ma fin brutale se distilla dans celle plus harmonieuse de ma compagne.

Je tâchai de me rappeler que le temps où je m'en voulais de l'avoir introduite dans ma vie était révolu. Je la voulais dans ma vie et j'allais la garder. C'était aussi son désir. Du moins, pour le moment ça l'était.

« Il n'y aura pas d'autre traque Bella. Ni d'appel. Je t'en fais le serment. »

Je scellai cette promesse sur cette fleur que j'avais découverte hier. Je me perdis pour de bon dans l'insouciance et la félicité.

Je réalisai alors que je n'étais pas le seul à avoir des dettes envers le destin pour avoir eu droit de trouver un bonheur pareil. Moi, ces comptes, je les paierais à la disparition de Bella quand elle mourrait de vieillesse ou de maladie. Et je payais déjà un peu de ce prix chaque jour en étant pleinement conscient que ce bonheur était éphémère. Et Bella aussi payait le prix de son bonheur. Le destin ne donnait rien de gratuit à personne. Être avec moi signifiait vivre dans la crainte constante de tomber sur d'autres créatures comme James ou Victoria. Il était là son prix à payer au destin; elle devait renoncer à sa tranquillité. C'était injuste pour elle. Pour nous deux. Injuste, mais équitable à la fois. C'était un troc que nous n'avions pas le droit de contester : nous nous étions trouvés, mais nous devions donner quelque chose en échange de cette trouvaille.

Mais je pouvais aider à rendre le fardeau de ce prix moins dur à porter... En tout cas, j'essaierais.

Après avoir changé son portable et moi après avoir changé mon numéro, il n'y eut pas d'autres appels. Lorsqu'elle avait fouillé le dossier scolaire de Bella pour le compte de James, Victoria avait sans doute obtenu aussi le numéro de résidence de Charlie. Nous ignorions si elle comptait faire sa mauvaise blague en appelant la ligne de la maison, mais nous ne prîmes aucun risque. Les dons de Jasper pour déjouer le système furent très utiles ; le lundi suivant, le chef Swan recevait un appel de sa compagnie de téléphone pour lui signaler que son numéro de résidence allait être changé pour causes de modifications numériques du réseau de l'état. Et pour bien enfoncer la crédibilité du mensonge, quelques autres résidents de Forks furent avisés du même changement à venir.

Cette précaution prise, il ne nous resta plus qu'à guetter une manifestation quelconque de Victoria. Alice se focalisa entièrement sur elle et, après une semaine, elle ne détecta rien de bien intéressant mis à part sa décision officielle de retrouver Laurent.

Que devions-nous craindre de cette rencontre avec Laurent ? Tenterait-elle de le convaincre qu'ils avaient plus de chance de s'en sortir s'ils attaquaient à deux les Cullen ? Je doutais fort que Laurent se laisse entraîner dans les plans de Victoria, si plans il y avait. Depuis le début, il n'avait jamais voulu se mêler à cette histoire. La mort de James, le chef de son clan, le laisserait froid, j'en étais certain. Tout ce qui lui importerait désormais ce serait de trouver un autre clan plus fort à intégrer. Je me souvenais avoir lu en lui un comportement de véritable parasite. Ce n'était pas un guerrier actif. Il préférait largement se mettre sous l'aile d'un clan robuste et laisser les attaquants du groupe préserver leur unité. Un parasite quoi. Peu importe l'issue de cet entretien avec Victoria, j'étais presque certain que Laurent ne serait pas à craindre.

Bella donnait le change en poursuivant sa petite routine scolaire, mais je savais bien que la plaisanterie de Victoria l'avait beaucoup affecté. Si le jour elle semblait imperturbable et forte, ses nuits agitées trahissaient son réel état d'esprit.

Je ne la quittais pas d'une semelle et quand je devais me nourrir, je m'arrangeais pour qu'un membre de ma famille veille sur elle. La mauvaise blague de Victoria nous avait prouvé qu'elle n'avait pas digéré la mort de son compagnon et, dans ces circonstances, nous pouvions nous attendre à d'autres représailles, que Laurent la seconde ou pas. Pour en savoir davantage, j'aurais voulu avoir son esprit à ma portée et l'étudier. J'avais bien cerné celui de James, au détriment de celui de sa partenaire. Je voulais rectifier le coup, mais il aurait fallu traquer la femelle pour atteindre ses pensées. Or, je me refusais de quitter Bella. La dernière fois que je l'avais quitté, cela s'était soldé par une séance de torture, une morsure et sa mort imminente. J'étais prétentieux sans doute, mais je me disais que, du moment que j'étais dans l'ombre de Bella, rien ne lui arriverait. Rien. Alors j'oubliai mes idées de traque et m'en remis à Alice pour détecter les intentions de Victoria.

Je voyais bien que ma compagne luttait pour ne pas laisser transparaître ses inquiétudes constantes. Et, évidemment, ce n'était pas à son sujet qu'elle s'en faisait le plus; elle avait peur que Charlie soit en danger par sa faute et craignait que les Cullen subissent le courroux de Victoria. Aucun argument ne fut efficace pour la convaincre qu'elle gaspillait son énergie en inquiétude futile.

Il m'était pénible de la voir ainsi et hormis la rassurer constamment, je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre. Du moins, ce fut le cas jusqu'à ce que les vacances arrivent.

J'avais laissé tomber mon projet de voyage, trop préoccupé que j'étais par Victoria, mais je pris conscience que ce voyage pouvait être bénéfique à bien à des égards. Premièrement, cela distrairait Bella de ses inquiétudes. Elle devait se changer les idées, elle en avait besoin. Deuxièmement, le fait de voyager constamment rendrait une possible poursuite très ardue, car rester sédentaires à Forks faciliterait beaucoup la tâche de Victoria si tant est qu'elle décide de nous attaquer (scénario très peu probable, mais j'étais suffisamment parano pour y songer). Victoria n'était pas une traqueuse ; jamais elle ne pourrait suivre nos traces comme l'aurait fait James.

Durant les derniers jours d'examens, je profitai du fait que Bella était concentrée sur ses révisions pour concrétiser mon projet. Esmé me fut d'ailleurs une alliée précieuse.

Esmé et la mère de Bella avaient développé une certaine complicité lors de son bref passage à Forks. Elle lui avait donc téléphoné et elle n'avait eu aucun mal à convaincre Renée de la pertinence de mon projet. Quelques arguments comme quoi nous allions visiter des universités potentielles sur notre chemin et passer quelques jours en visite à Jacksonville firent pencher la balance de mon côté. Renée avait ensuite téléphoné à Charlie pour le persuader que ce voyage serait très épanouissant pour leur fille.

Un jour où je prétendis aller chasser, je finalisai mon plan auprès de Charlie. Je n'eus pas beaucoup à faire pour l'amadouer pour de bon. Renée avait chanté mes louanges et Esmé n'avait pas ménagé ses flatteries à mon encontre non plus. Car, bien sûr, ce n'était pas le voyage en soi qui dérangeait Charlie, mais le représentant de chromosomes Y qui accompagnerait Bella.

Pour la forme, il me tint un discours d'homme à homme sur mes hormones de mâle en rut que j'avais intérêt à garder bien en laisse si je tenais à survivre jusqu'à ma majorité.

Il fut étonnant, voire déstabilisant, de constater que Charlie ne se laissait pas instinctivement intimider par ma condition vampire qui, d'ordinaire, provoquait un profond malaise chez les hommes. Depuis presque cent ans, aucun mortel ne me prenait de haut. En général, on se ratatinait en ma présence. Mais pas Charlie. Et plutôt que de m'offenser de son autorité paternelle, cela me fit curieusement plaisir qu'il me traite comme un gamin commun, un humain.

Je ne pipai mot et acquiesçai solennellement à la mise en garde. Ce qui ne m'empêcha pas d'éclater de rire dans la forêt une fois mon entretien terminé. La situation était plutôt comique.

L'épreuve Charlie surmontée, restait maintenant à savoir si Bella était toujours tentée de partir.

À mon retour au manoir, je surpris ma compagne et Jasper en pleine bataille d'échecs. Je ne me montrai pas tout de suite, curieux de voir comment se déroulait la partie.

« Je te prierais de laisser mon fou à sa place, Jasper le hacker.

-Je n'y ai pas touché.

-Il était en D5 et tu viens de le mettre en E4 pour qu'il soit sur la trajectoire de ta reine.

-Il était déjà là.

-Je suis aveugle, mais j'ai d'autres ressources. » Elle tâta son fou et quelques autres pions sur la planche. « La pièce est plus froide que les autres; tu viens de la tenir dans ta main, preuve que tu l'as déplacée.» l'accusa-t-elle.

Jasper s'avoua vaincu.

« Eh zut.

-Espèce de tricheur. »

Sa petite moue espiègle montrait qu'elle était nullement offensée par sa tactique dérisoire.

« Ça met un peu de piquant à la partie.

-Tu veux du piquant ? Qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça ? »

Elle bouffa sa reine d'un revers de cavalier bien caché.

La partie se poursuivit dans un grand silence de concentration, l'une focalisée sur une image mentale des pièces sur la planche et l'autre focalisé sur son adversaire de jeu.

Jasper limitait toujours ses contacts avec Bella et ne respirait jamais quand elle était à la maison. S'il avait besoin d'air pour parler et faire vibrer ses cordes vocales, il faisait une réserve en allant inspirer une goulée d'air de la forêt dehors. Bella n'était pas sa _cantanta_, mais il connaissait ses limites. Il s'entraînait à supporter sa présence via ces parties d'échecs. Il utilisait le temps qu'elle mettait à réfléchir sur ses coups pour s'habituer à entendre son cœur pomper son sang et à regarder les veines de son cou sans broncher.

Finalement, Jasper vengea la perte de sa reine et remporta la partie de justesse.

« Au moins, tu gagnes dans l'honneur, pas dans la tricherie. »

J'avais attendu que cette petite joute amicale se termine pour me manifester.

Jasper marmonna rapidement à Bella par quelle direction j'arrivais et il disparut brusquement à mon entrée. Je me demandai pour quelle raison jusqu'à ce que Bella se lève avec légèreté et qu'elle se dandine joyeusement dans ma direction… sans attelle !

« On te l'a retiré ?! » m'exclamai-je.

Bella m'accueillit avec une pirouette accompagnée d'une arabesque.

Elle riait. Je ne l'avais pas entendu rire depuis notre soirée sous le chêne tordu. Ce son cristallin fut un vrai baume pour mon cœur gelé.

« Carlisle m'en a débarrassé durant ton absence pour que je puisse te faire la surprise. »

Je compris que Jasper était parti parce qu'il ne voulait pas gâcher la surprise si jamais je tombais sur la nouvelle dans son esprit.

J'attrapai Bella au milieu de sa pirouette et la fit tournoyer au bout de mes bras.

« Enfin ! Il était temps ! Ça c'est une bonne nouvelle ! »

Je la déposai et effleurai son sourire de mes lèvres. J'étais content de la sentir sourire. Je l'avais trop souvent vu tourmentée ces derniers temps. Et sentir ce sourire contre mes lèvres était tout nouveau pour moi; une expérience de plus qui s'ajoutait à mon savoir peu étendu en matière de vampire amoureux.

« Ça tombe bien. J'ai moi aussi une bonne nouvelle pour toi. » ajoutai-je, plein de malice.

* * *

_**À suivre**_.

* * *

_Mille mercis encore une fois à chacun d'entre vous._


	19. Départ

**Départ**

« Je n'arrive pas encore à croire que tu ais convaincu Charlie de nous laisser partir. »

Secouant doucement la tête, Bella me suivait dans la circulation dense de l'aéroport de Seattle.

« Remercie Renée et Esmé. Ce sont elles qui l'ont convaincu. Elles m'ont été deux complices très utiles.»

L'air perdu, ma compagne continuait de secouer la tête, incrédule. Elle ne m'avait d'ailleurs pas cru jusqu'à ce que Charlie lui confirme la chose de vive voix. Et, trois jours après avoir appris la nouvelle, elle ne semblait toujours pas réaliser ce qui se passait. A notre départ, ce fut dans un état second qu'elle fit ses adieux à son père et aux miens.

« Je n'ai même pas fait mes bagages.

-Alice s'est chargée de tout. Nos valises sont sous bonne garde et attendent de savoir dans quel avion on doit les déposer.

-J'aurais voulu apporter mon…

-Ton ordinateur portable est quelque part dans les valises.

-Nous n'avons même pas de brochure touristique, de renseignements sur…

-Si nous avons besoin d'informations, j'ai mon radar interne.

-Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'argent…

-Je t'ai déjà dit que je m'occupais de l'aspect monétaire.

-On n'a même pas établi d'itinéraire.

-C'est un voyage à la Arago. Nous irons là où le vent nous mène.

-Mais ne rien réserver à l'avance risque de créer des problèmes. Les hôtels, les billets d'avions…

-La magie des Cullen s'occupera de régler les détails de bureaucratie. »

Bella était complètement dépassée par les événements.

« C'est incroyable… Nous partons en voyage… » murmura-t-elle, consternée, comme si le mot voyage n'avait jamais fait partie de son vocabulaire. « Je dois rêver.

-Tu ne rêves pas. C'est bien réel. Tu le mérites. Pour oublier les derniers événements…

-Tu as raison.

-Bien, ravi que tu t'en aperçoives.

-C'est une bonne chose que je m'éloigne de la maison. Comme ça, Charlie ne sera plus en danger à cause de moi. »

J'aurais dû me douter que, dans cette histoire, une fois de plus, elle ne songeait pas à elle.

«Tu es impossible ! Nous partons, pas pour préserver Charlie, mais pour découvrir le monde, ce que tu as toujours voulu faire ! »

Je m'arrêtai devant l'aire des départs et les différents guichets des compagnies de vols. Le brouhaha de la foule, les annonces au micro des prochaines embarcations, le crissement des roulettes de valises qu'on traînait et les conversations des gens qui se disaient au revoir ou bon retour semblèrent tout à coup parvenir aux oreilles de Bella.

L'excitation ambiante lui fut communicative. Elle sourit. Un sourire fébrile. Le moment d'incrédulité passait pour faire place à l'exaltation.

Puis, elle me parut tout à coup se perdre dans quelque songe.

« À quoi penses-tu ? »

Elle soupira, un petit sourire en coin aux lèvres.

« La dernière fois que je me suis retrouvée ici, dans cet aéroport, c'était lors de mon déménagement à Forks. Je me disais "mais qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire dans ce trou perdu? " »

Ponctuant ses dernières paroles d'un petit rire, elle me caressa la joue.

« Et aujourd'hui, j'ignore pourquoi, j'adore Forks. Cette ville est pleine de surprises. » dit-elle, mutine.

Je saisis ses mains et déposai un baiser sur ses jointures. Elle frémit.

« Si tu aimes tant Forks, on peut annuler le voyage. » plaisantai-je.

« Ça va pas la tête ? » s'insurgea ma compagne, faussement outrée.

Elle sourit encore, rêveuse.

« Lion et agneau sillonnant le monde. Qui l'aurait cru ?

-Certainement pas moi. En tout cas, pas jusqu'à ce que le destin te mette sur ma route. Mais il a bien fallu que je commence à croire aux utopies en te rencontrant. »

Mon front s'appuya doucement contre le sien.

« Et moi à croire aux miracles. » qu'elle chuchota, son haleine me grisant les sens.

Utopie et miracle soudèrent leurs lèvres un moment. Un trop court moment… Et je me détachai avec un soupir malheureux. Je commençais vraiment à devenir dépendant de ces échanges... charnels.

« Alors, par où veux-tu commencer ? L'Australie ? La Nouvelle Zélande ? Le Pôle Nord ?

-Les contrées cannibales ? » proposa-t-elle, taquine.

Je roulai des yeux.

« C'est exclu, je te l'ai déjà dit.

-Quel dommage. » Elle pouffa. « Toi, que voudrais-tu voir ?

-N'importe quelle destination me convient.

-Il n'y a vraiment rien que tu voudrais visiter en particulier ?

-Non. »

Ses traits devinrent subitement évasifs. Une lueur de tendresse apparut dans son regard tranquille. Je n'en compris pas l'origine et damnai encore une fois le mur mental autour de son esprit.

« Je crois qu'il y aurait un endroit que tu aimerais bien… » murmura-t-elle, perdue encore dans ses songes.

Bella me parut réfléchir intensément. Elle donnait l'impression d'avoir une idée bien précise derrière la tête.

« Lequel ? » demandai-je avec impatience au bout de vingt secondes de silence.

Elle eut une mine conspiratrice.

« Ah ! C'est une surprise. Je dois faire quelques appels et réserver nos billets. J'espère qu'il reste encore de la place sur le vol que je veux…»

Elle retira sa canne de son petit sac de voyage et la déploya.

« Toi, tu restes sagement ici et tu m'attends. »

Je scrutai la foule compacte.

« C'est trop chaotique ici. Je ne te quitte pas. »

Elle planta le bout de sa canne sur ma poitrine.

« Tu restes ici. Et tu n'espionnes pas mon entourage en pensées. Je vais chercher nos billets, passer quelques coups de fil et je reviens.

-Pourquoi tout ce mystère ?

-Je ne veux pas que tu saches tout de suite où nous allons. C'est une surprise.

-Je n'aime pas du tout l'idée de te laisser. » bougonnai-je.

Elle inspira un coup et expliqua calmement :

« Edward, je me suis retrouvée dans cet aéroport à chaque vacances d'été. Je le connais depuis que je suis toute petite. Je peux me débrouiller, je t'assure. »

Je cédai de mauvaise grâce.

« Ne me suis pas hein.

-D'accord, d'accord. File avant que je change d'avis. »

C'était peut-être pour me faire une surprise, mais ce fut un véritable supplice de ne pas la suivre en pensées. Je détestai être privé de son visage. Surtout que j'étais suffisamment parano pour songer que Victoria pouvait surgir et me la prendre sous mon nez.

Cette pensée me poussa à m'emparer de mon portable. A notre départ, je n'avais pu en parler à Alice devant Bella, car je ne voulais pas raviver sa mémoire sur l'incident qui s'était produit le soir du bal. Mais je pouvais profiter de l'absence de ma compagne pour me rassurer une dernière fois.

_« Oui, Edward, tout ira bien. Victoria n'est pas à vos trousses. Elle cherche toujours Laurent._ » dit-elle en décrochant aussitôt.

Soulagé, je me permis de poser une autre question, mais Alice me devança.

« _Tu vas gaspiller ta salive ; je ne te dirai pas la surprise de Bella. Tu es un sacré tricheur, frérot._

-Tu l'as déjà vu ?!

-_Il y a quelques minutes à peine._ » ricana-t-elle. « _Et ne compte pas sur moi pour te dire quoi que ce soit. _

-La dernière fois que Bella a voulu me faire une surprise, elle s'est vidée de son sang pour me le donner en paquet cadeau ! Alors dis-moi ce qu'elle complote !

-_Rien de grave. Pas question d'hémoglobine cette fois-ci._ _Bon voyage et à très bientôt._

-Comment ça, à très bientôt ?! » m'alarmai-je.

« _J'ai vu des tas de trucs intéressants._ » s'enthousiasma-t-elle. « _Rien n'est clair et définitif puisque vous improvisez et ne planifiez rien d'avance, mais j'ai de bonnes raisons de croire qu'on va se revoir prochainement._

-Alice ! Si tu viens nous rejoindre, je t'étrangle ! Je t'ai dit que je voulais être seul avec elle !

-_Nous verrons ça. Bon voyage cher frère !_ »

Elle raccrocha en s'esclaffant.

Misère ! Manquait plus que ça ! À tout moment, je pouvais m'attendre à voir débarquer ce petit démon. Peu importe où nous serions dans le monde, son don lui permettrait de nous retrouver, même de nous devancer.

Je rongeai mon frein. Il s'écoula exactement 17 minutes avant que je vois apparaître le bout de sa canne d'un couloir. Une seconde de plus et je déployais mon don pour la retrouver.

« Enfin ! »

Pourquoi avais-je envie de l'étreindre comme si ça faisait des mois que nous ne nous étions pas vu? Décidément, j'étais accro.

« Alors où va-t-on ?

-Je ne te dirai rien.

-Je vais forcément deviner quand on sera en salle d'embarquement et que je verrai la compagnie aérienne.

-C'est pour ça que je voudrais que tu portes ceci. »

Elle sortit son i-pod de son petit sac de voyage.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux que j'en fasse ?

-Tu vas écouter de la musique, le volume à fond, jusqu'à notre arrivée. Et tâche de ne pas essayer d'écouter les pensées autour de toi. Comme ça, tu n'entendras pas l'hôtesse annoncer la destination ni les conversations des passagers qui pourraient discuter du lieu où on va.

-Bella, je peux entendre le battement d'aile d'une mouche à deux kilomètres. Quelques chansons ne suffiront pas à m'isoler des bruits ambiants.

-Concentre-toi sur la musique et je suis sûre que tu arriveras à ne pas entendre ce qui se passe autour.

-Il me reste quand-même deux yeux pour voir les panneaux d'affichages et les indications.

-Tu fermeras les yeux.

-Pardon !? Tu ne crois pas que tu exagères ?

-Pas du tout.

-Comment fera-t-on pour nous débrouiller si je ne vois rien et qu'en plus tu me prives de mon ouïe pour me retrouver? Deux aveugles dans un aéroport !

-Hé, je t'ai dit que je pouvais très bien m'en sortir toute seule ici.

-Et une fois arrivés à destination ?

-J'ai fait les appels qu'il faut. On va nous prendre en charge à notre arrivée. J'ai dit à la gérance que nous étions deux aveugles. Il y a un service d'aide pour les handicapés. Pour une fois, c'est toi qui vas dépendre de moi. Tu me prendras le bras et je te traînerai avec moi.

-Privé de mon ouïe, de ma vue et de mon don, ce sera de la pure torture.

-Tu en as tout au plus pour 3 heures.

-3 heures de vol ? Donc, on reste sur le continent. C'est déjà ça comme indice.

-Et tu n'en auras pas d'autre. »

Elle me tendit l'appareil. Je le pris avec réticence, me demandant franchement pourquoi je me pliais à ses exigences ridicules. Tout ça pour me faire une surprise. Pff.

« Tiens. »

Elle avait de nouveau plongé dans son sac pour en retirer ses verres-fumés

« Mets-les, histoire de bien jouer le personnage du non-voyant.

-Ridicule... » rouspétai-je, obéissant toutefois à sa demande.

« Tu les as mis?

-Oui.

-Bien. Ferme les yeux, maintenant. »

J'obéis en grimaçant. Même avec les yeux fermés et les verres-fumés, je voyais des ombres derrière le rideau de mes paupières.

« Un couple aveugle /sourd-aveugle. Voilà qui est peu commun. » m'exaspérai-je.

« Et un couple vampire-humain, c'est commun je suppose ?

-D'accord, tu marques un point. »

Elle avait du mal à contenir son hilarité.

« Tu t'amuses bien à mes dépends, n'est-ce pas ? » marmottai-je.

« Oui ! »

Sacrebleu ! Il fallait bien que je l'aime comme un fou pour accepter de subir un traitement pareil.

Je sentis du vent sur mon visage ; elle agitait la main.

« Tu vois quelque chose ?

-Si.

-Ferme les yeux, tricheur !

-Je ne triche pas. J'ai une vue trop perçante. Sois tranquille, je ne vois que des ombres floues, c'est tout. Je ne pourrai reconnaître le paysage ni lire par inadvertance des indications sur l'endroit où nous allons.

-Tu me le jures ?

-Sur ta tête.

-Bien. Mets le i-pod maintenant. Et n'essaie pas de me duper. Je veux entendre le volume à fond depuis les oreillettes. Donne-moi la main et laisse-toi guider. »

J'obéis, mais j'eus horreur de ça. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de ne rien voir. Pour un vampire, c'était encore plus affolant d'être privé de deux sens (dans mon cas trois avec mon don) que pour un humain. Je n'étais pas habitué à être… faible.

« Je n'aime pas ça. » me plaignis-je.

Elle riait encore.

« N'aie crainte. Je te protégerai. »

Je grognai.

« Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

-Si.

-Alors, allons-y. Notre vol est pour bientôt. Volume à fond ! » me sermonna-t-elle.

-Ouais ouais. »

Je mis en marche l'appareil et me retrouvai dans la symphonie de Beethoven.

« Tu… ends ? » perçus-je entre les violons, les tambours et les cymbales.

« QUOI ? » hurlai-je.

Elle me retira une oreillette.

« Bien. Je faisais un test. Je te demandais si tu m'entendais.

-Ah. Bon, on le prend ce vol ? Qu'on en finisse au plus vite. »

3h30 de torture plus tard avec un trajet de taxi ajouté sur le lot, je pus enfin retrouver la vue et mes oreilles.

« Il était temps ! Je n'en pouvais plus !

-Tu as survécu, non ?

-C'était un supplice inimaginable.

-Espèce de grand trouillard. »

Nous étions dehors, au milieu de la circulation d'une ville qui ne me disait rien, au premier coup d'oeil. Ignorant s'il faisait soleil, elle avait pris garde à notre arrivée de me conduire à l'ombre d'un édifice, par prudence. Je regardai tout autour de moi et constatai que l'édifice en question était une église, perdue entre les buildings de la ville.

Je n'avais pas l'impression d'avoir déjà visité cet endroit et pourtant il me parut familier.

« C'est ça, ta surprise ? J'ai subi ce traitement immonde pour aller à la messe? »

Elle me sourit, le regard à nouveau empli d'une tendresse mystérieuse.

« Ce n'est pas l'église la surprise. C'est ce qu'il y a derrière.

-Il n'y a qu'un cimetière derrière. »

Elle acquiesça.

« En réservant nos places, j'ai aussi appelé les renseignements pour avoir le numéro du presbytère de ce quartier. Je leur ai demandé au téléphone qu'on me détaille le chemin pour trouver ce que je cherche. Il paraît que c'est tout droit après la grande stèle avec l'angelot au sommet. »

J'avais déjà repéré de loin ledit angelot, fait de granit et couvert de lierres et de mousse. Ça devait faire un sacré bout de temps que ce cimetière était en place.

« Je le vois.

-Après, il faut tourner à gauche et ce que je cherche est censé se trouver après six rangées de pierres tombales.

-D'accord, allons-y, Miss Mystère. Et nous avons de la chance, le ciel est couvert.»

Je suivis les instructions, Bella accrochée à mon coude. Soleil ou pas, il n'y avait personne dans les parages pour me compromettre. Qui voudrait s'attarder dans un endroit pareil de toute façon.

Après les six rangées de tombes, je trouvai un monument funéraire fait de marbre blanc, usé par les dégâts du temps.

« Lis les noms. » murmura-t-elle comme si elle craignait réveiller les morts qui reposaient en paix.

Je m'exécutai. Et je figeai. Les yeux ronds, je dévisageai la calligraphie gravée dans la pierre.

Je demeurai longtemps immobile, tétanisé, en état de choc. Quelque chose à l'intérieur de moi percuta mon cœur endormi. Quelque chose que je n'arrivai pas à identifier. Je ne sus même pas si c'était négatif ou positif.

« Tu m'as conduit à Chicago… » lâchai-je. « Tu m'as amené voir mes parents. »

Une plume me serra les doigts.

« Je me suis dit qu'on pourrait passer leur dire bonjour avant de partir pour de bon vers l'inconnu.»

Je baissai les yeux. Sous mes pieds se trouvaient mes géniteurs. Sous mes yeux se trouvait mon ancienne vie.

Mon silence prolongé commença à inquiéter Bella.

« Tu es fâché ? » demanda-t-elle, contrite.

« Non. Je… Je ne m'y attendais pas. »

Elle serra mon bras et m'enjoignit à m'agenouiller avec elle à la hauteur de la pierre.

« Tu n'es jamais venu ici, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je répondis, les yeux fixés sur les mots gravés en face de moi, mais ce que je voyais était tout autre chose que cette pierre tombale. J'étais replongé dans les premiers temps de ma renaissance.

« Non. Après ma transformation, Carlisle m'a emmené loin d'ici pour me sevrer. Je ne savais même pas que mes parents avaient eu droit à un enterrement en bonne et due forme malgré le chaos de l'épidémie. Carlisle ne m'a rien dit.

-Probablement parce qu'il l'ignorait aussi. Il était trop préoccupé par toi. Il devait te veiller sans arrêt afin de contrôler ta soif. Ce qui se passait dans le monde humain extérieur a dû lui échapper les premières semaines suivant ta transformation.

-Tu as sans doute raison. »

Je conservai les yeux sur la pierre, replongé dans le passé et en même temps tout à fait conscient du présent avec cette plume blanche entre mes doigts.

« La grippe espagnole faisait tomber les gens comme des mouches. Et dans la confusion on n'avait pas toujours le temps de faire des obsèques. Il y avait trop de morts à la fois. Bien souvent on enterrait les corps en groupe ou on les incinérait, carrément, sans cérémonie, sans messe d'adieu. C'est ce que pensait Carlisle quand je l'ai interrogé sur le sort de mes parents. Nous ne sommes jamais revenu ici, parce qu'on devait croire à ma mort et que personne ne devait me reconnaître. »

Bella caressait doucement mes phalanges tandis que sa main libre s'étendait pour frôler la pierre effritée. Avec beaucoup de respect et de retenue, elle suivit le tracé des gravures et put ainsi lire ce qui y était inscrit.

« Ici gisent Edward Senior Masen et Elizabeth Masen ainsi que leur fils Edward Anthony Masen. Une famille réunie dans l'au-delà. »

Elle sourcilla.

« Je m'attendais à trouver la tombe de tes parents, mais j'avoue que je ne pensais pas t'y trouver aussi.

-Carlisle a dû faire le nécessaire pour qu'on croie à mon décès. Avant de s'enfuir avec moi, il a dit aux autorités de l'hôpital que j'avais été incinéré. Il n'y avait pas de corps à enterrer, mais on a sûrement cru bon de mentionner ma perte aussi dans cette épitaphe. Et en quelque sorte, cette tombe dit la vérité ; Edward Masen est bel et bien mort et enterré. »

Je compris alors qu'est-ce qui avait percuté mon cœur: la nostalgie.

Sa main vint découvrir le pli amer de mes lèvres et elle s'en désola.

« Moi, je crois que tu as emporté dans ton autre vie un peu de Edward Masen. »

Elle lissa ma lèvre inférieure jusqu'à ce que je daigne transformer le pli en un sourire triste.

« Eh bien ? Qu'attends-tu pour saluer tes parents ? » s'égaya-elle tout à coup. « Ça fait un bail que tu ne les as pas vu, après tout. »

Je déviai mes prunelles de la pierre pour la considérer, hébété.

Constatant que je n'ajoutais rien, elle prit le relais.

« Bon, je vais commencer si tu es trop timide. » Elle s'éclaircit la voix et son attention se porta sur la pierre. « Bonjour Monsieur et Madame Masen. Je suis enchantée de vous rencontrer. Je m'appelle Bella Swan et j'aime votre fils. »

_Une poignée de main et une révérence tant qu'on y est ?_

« Ben alors ? Dis quelque chose. »

Je n'aimai pas trop ce petit jeu. Pour lui faire plaisir, cependant, je prononçai quelques mots.

« Bonjour Père. Bonjour Mère. »

Je tiquai. D'instinct j'avais repris le même registre que j'utilisais jadis au début du siècle dernier pour m'adresser à eux.

« Je… Je suis désolé de n'être pas venu plus tôt. »

Je me sentis parfaitement ridicule de parler à un caillou planté dans le sol.

« Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses ce dernier siècle. Je ne suis plus tout à fait le fils que vous avez connu… »

Je fus soudainement honteux de me retrouver ici en tant que vampire. Je ne me sentais pas digne d'être ici. Le Edward d'aujourd'hui n'était pas le fils des Masen. Mes parents étaient morts et pourtant je craignais leur jugement par rapport à ce que j'étais maintenant. Je craignais un blâme posthume, un reproche quelconque pour avoir, moi, une créature de la nuit, jeté le déshonneur sur leur lignée.

« Je m'efforce de rester… humain, autant que possible vue ma condition. J'ai accompli certains méfaits dont vous ne seriez pas fiers, mais je m'efforce de me racheter. »

Un claquement de langue désapprobateur accueillit mes paroles.

« Ne l'écoutez pas, Monsieur et Madame Masen. Votre fils est quelqu'un d'extraordinaire et je crois que vous avez beaucoup contribué à faire de lui ce qu'il est aujourd'hui. C'est grâce à ce que vous lui avez inculqué qu'il a pu lutter contre les aspects néfastes de sa nouvelle condition et garder intactes les valeurs que vous lui avez transmises. Je vous en remercie. »

Un sourire amusé et ému retroussa le coin de mes lèvres. Je secouai lentement la tête, tendrement exaspéré par cette tendance à m'idéaliser. Mais peut-être avait-elle raison en un sens. L'éducation que j'avais reçue et l'amour sincère dont j'avais bénéficié dans ma jeunesse avaient sans doute aidé à la conservation de mon humanité et facilité la tâche de Carlisle.

Je me laissai peu à peu prendre au jeu et j'oubliai mon malaise face à cette pierre.

« Carlisle Cullen, notre médecin, vous vous rappelez de lui ? Il a pris soin de nous trois jusqu'à la fin. C'est quelqu'un de bien. Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir d'avoir… posé ce geste. Il m'a offert une seconde chance. Je devrais lui en être reconnaissant parce que si je n'avais pas survécu, je n'aurais pas eu l'occasion de rencontrer Bella. »

Elle renfonça la tête dans les épaules, les joues rouges.

« J'ai aujourd'hui une autre famille. » poursuivis-je. « Je crois que vous les apprécieriez. »

Tout bonnement, je me mis à parler de chacun d'eux. Il y avait en moi un certain désir d'être approuvé par ces deux êtres sous terre, d'avoir leur assentiment, leur approbation sur cette nouvelle famille qui les avait en quelque sorte remplacés. Je tenais à ce qu'ils sachent que mon clan en valait la peine, qu'ils resteraient mes parents de sang et eux mes parents de cœur.

Bella m'écoutait, patiente, toujours avec cette lueur de tendresse dans les yeux.

« Comment étais-tu à l'époque ? » demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

« Un garçon modèle, bien mis, poli, du moins en apparence.

- Tu étais un vilain garnement en réalité, hein ?

-Comme tous les gamins, je suppose. Mes parents étaient des aristocrates plutôt respectés. Ils organisaient souvent des banquets et je m'y présentais toujours en retard, débraillé, avec des bouts de paille dans les cheveux parce que je préférais courir dans les champs plutôt que d'assister à ces soirées mondaines. Ma mère faisait semblant de me gronder, mais dès qu'elle tournait le dos aux invités, elle m'ébouriffait en riant : "Petite canaille. Que vais-je bien pouvoir faire de toi ? " »

Bella gloussa et ne remarqua pas tout de suite que je m'étais raidi. Je fus complètement consterné par ce que je venais de dire, par la facilité que le souvenir était apparu dans ma tête, comme si ça s'était produit hier. Jamais je n'avais eu un flash aussi clair de mon ancienne vie.

« Edward ? » s'enquit-elle. « Ça va ?

-Je… Oui. Je suis surpris, c'est tout. Tout ça est tellement loin, si bien enterré dans ma mémoire. »

Elle m'encouragea, ses deux mains sur la mienne.

« Continue. »

Dans mon esprit, un voile obscur, très lourd, commença à bouger. Sous le voile, il y avait quelque chose à voir, quelque chose d'enseveli très loin. Des souvenirs. Des souvenirs dont je ne soupçonnais même plus l'existence tant ils étaient bien cachés sous le voile lourd. Mais me retrouver devant cette pierre souleva un vent violent qui fit élever le voile pour me permettre d'entrevoir ce qu'il y avait dessous.

Bientôt, nous fûmes assis dans l'herbe fraîche, adossés contre la pierre tombale et je racontai des anecdotes, des faits marquants, des choses anodines ; l'odeur de la pipe de mon père, la texture des boucles de ma mère que j'aimais caresser quand j'étais enfant. Nous rîmes, fûmes émus et tristes tout à la fois.

Nous restâmes là des heures, contre la pierre froide pourtant accueillante, comme si les deux êtres sous nous étaient complices de notre conversation, spectateurs invisibles, mais présents.

À un moment, un autre souvenir apparut dans mon esprit et je devins grave. Je n'en fis pas directement part à Bella. Je le confiai plutôt à ma mère.

« Vous vous souvenez de cette solitude que vous ressentiez chez moi, mère ? Vous vous souvenez de ce vague à l'âme constant ? Vous étiez très intuitive. Et moi je niais votre intuition. J'étais trop fier, trop orgueilleux pour admettre que vous aviez raison. Je ne comprenais pas ce vide à l'intérieur de moi alors je l'avais ignoré, rejeté, nié. Ce vide est demeuré même une fois que Carlisle ait fait de moi ce que je suis aujourd'hui. Je n'en ai pas compris la source jusqu'à ce que Bella tombe sur mon chemin. »

Je sentis ma compagne retenir son souffle.

« Vous l'aviez deviné. Vous avez toujours su qu'il me manquait quelque chose, mais vous ignoriez quoi exactement. Aujourd'hui, vous le savez. J'étais tout simplement incomplet. Je l'attendais. »

Je me tournai vers Bella. Une perle roulait sur sa joue. Je la bus. C'était bien le seul élément de sa personne que je pouvais me permettre de boire. La larme eut un étrange goût, inconnu, mais agréable. Techniquement, pour un être comme moi, toute substance autre que le sang ne devait contenir aucune saveur. J'avais néanmoins entendu dire quelque part que les larmes humaines étaient salées. Pas celles de Bella. Pour moi, elles eurent un goût de rosée, de vie, de pureté.

« Merci de m'avoir amené ici. » lui soufflai-je, les lèvres à même sa peau.

Nous nous enfouîmes l'un contre l'autre sous l'œil de mes géniteurs. Puis, après ce détour vers le passé, nous prîmes le chemin d'un avenir inconnu, nous doutant point que le voyage que nous nous apprêtions à faire serait le plus périlleux et extraordinaire de notre existence.

* * *

**_A suivre_**


	20. Les Horvakia

_Je voudrais remercier une lectrice très particulière qui m'a un jour laissé un commentaire très touchant et encourageant. Cette lectrice a un point en commun avec ma Bella. Elle est aveugle et donc ça m'a beaucoup ému que mon histoire ait capté son intérêt. Je ne connais absolument rien de l'univers des non-voyants. J'écris, sans vouloir faire de mauvais jeux de mots, à l'aveuglette alors découvrir que quelqu'un dans la même situation que Bella me lisait a été toute une chance. Elle a eu la gentillesse de répondre à toutes mes questions harcelantes sur son mode de vie (par exemple : « heu, merci de m'avoir lu mais… Si tu es aveugle comment tu fais pour me lire ? » Et elle de m'expliquer les merveilles de la technologie informatique pour les handicapés visuels ;)), ce qui me fut très utile parce que je voulais que ma Bella aveugle soit crédible. Alors, grand merci à toi Léa alias LilyIsabella. Tu es très inspirante et je t'admire beaucoup !_

_Chapitre informatif, mais c'est parce que je mets en place des éléments qui serviront pour plus tard._

* * *

**Les Horvakia**

« Rappelle-moi qui a eu cette idée géniale ?

-Toi ! » m'esclaffai-je.

Elle soupira :

« J'aurais dû tourner sept fois ma langue dans ma bouche avant de parler.

-Trop tard maintenant. Nous y sommes presque. »

Une main sur le volant du 4x4 loué et l'autre dans la sienne, je caressai ses doigts moites de nervosité. Résonnait dans l'habitacle un concert de batterie frénétique ; le cœur de Bella débattait à une allure folle, sans compter sa main libre qui tapotait nerveusement la bordure de sa fenêtre. La route était déserte dans ce coin de pays sauvage, mais je roulai lentement afin de retarder le moment de notre arrivée et lui laisser une chance de se calmer un peu.

À l'instant où elle avait lancé son idée de prochaine destination, il était clair que Bella n'avait pas mesuré l'ampleur de la situation. Et plus nous nous rapprochions de notre but, plus la réjouissance laissait place à l'appréhension.

« Tu es certain que nous ne les dérangerons pas ? » me demanda-t-elle encore une fois, anxieuse.

« Certain.

-Il faudrait peut-être arrêter en ville acheter quelques provisions. Ils ne doivent pas avoir de nourriture pour humains.

-Je parie que Alice a déjà vu notre destination et qu'elle les a contacté pour les prévenir.

-Ils ne doivent pas avoir de lit. Moi pauvre mortelle j'ai besoin de dormir de temps en temps. Peut-être que je devrais louer une chambre à l'hôtel ou acheter un matelas gonflable ?

-Ils ont une demeure tout à fait humaine pour sauver les apparences, exactement comme les Cullen. Cesse de t'en faire, Bella. »

Je réitérai ma caresse. Son pouls ralentit.

Je serais toujours ébahi de découvrir qu'un simple effleurement avait le pouvoir de l'apaiser. Un effleurement de vampire en plus. Dans le contexte présent, c'était plutôt ironique ; une humaine appréhendait de rencontrer des vampires et c'était un autre vampire qui se chargeait de la rassurer. Plus qu'ironique, c'était carrément paradoxal.

« Tu n'as pas peur d'eux n'est-ce pas ? Jamais je ne te ferais courir le moindre risque. Le clan de Tanya est végétarien depuis plus longtemps encore que le nôtre. Ils côtoient des humains tous les jours. Tu n'as rien à craindre.

-Je n'ai pas peur. Enfin… Si, un peu. C'est la peur de l'inconnu encore une fois. Et la peur de les déranger. »

Sa tête obliqua dans ma direction.

« Nous deux… Ensemble… Ils ne vont pas trouver notre relation étrange ?

-Si, probablement. Mais, du côté des humains ou des vampires, notre relation intrigue tout le monde de toute manière.

-Tu as raison. » admit-elle avec un haussement d'épaule. « Elle m'intrigue moi-même d'ailleurs.

-Tiens donc. »

Elle eut une petite moue contrite.

« Disons que l'aveugle humaine a et aura toujours un peu de mal à admettre qu'un vampire veuille bien d'elle comme compagne.

-Je pourrais en dire autant de toi dans le sens inverse. »

J'eus un rire de dérision. Finirions-nous, un jour, par accepter une fois pour toute que notre partenaire nous vouait un sentiment égal à celui que nous éprouvions ?

Je me permis de quitter la route des yeux et de chuchoter à son oreille.

« Tout ira bien. »

Mon souffle la fit frissonner. À moins que ce ne fut encore un frisson de nervosité.

Je songeai soudain au fait que, il n'y avait pas si longtemps, une autre ballade en voiture aux côtés de Bella Swan, comme celle que j'effectuais en ce moment, m'avait complètement paniqué.

Aujourd'hui, son parfum concentré dans l'habitacle m'était toujours aussi irrésistible, mais le mons… le vampire en moi poursuivait sa trêve avec ce qu'il me restait d'humanité.

Et il n'y avait pas si longtemps, l'idée de lui présenter des gens de mon espèce m'aurait aussi donné quelques sueurs froides. Je craignais sans cesse qu'un élément de notre race ne lui apparaisse comme un détail de trop qui, cette fois, la ferait déguerpir, qu'elle me tournerait le dos pour de bon, qu'elle fermerait les yeux sur la réalité vampire pour retrouver son ancien quotidien humain et tranquille. Bref, j'anticipais toujours son rejet.

Mais après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu à cause des vampires, il semblait que rien ne pouvait la détourner de nous. Et aujourd'hui, malgré sa nervosité, j'étais serein face à cette rencontre prochaine. Je savais que cette nervosité serait bientôt effacée par la curiosité. Et ça me faisait plaisir de pouvoir partager avec elle certaines choses qui avaient fait partie de ma longue existence. En même temps, ça me permettrait de lui faire connaître une facette plus positive de la réalité vampire pour contrebalancer toute la part mauvaise qu'elle avait récemment connue de mon univers à cause des nomades.

Il y avait somme toute quelque chose d'irréel à la situation. D'aussi loin que pouvaient remonter les histoires vampires, jamais, à ma connaissance, un humain n'avait été mêlé de son plein gré à notre monde. Nous étions en quelque sorte des pionniers.

« Parle-moi un peu d'eux. Tu peux me les décrire ? »

Je souris. Qu'est-ce que je disais ? La curiosité la tenaillait déjà.

« Il y a d'abord Tanya, la chef du clan. C'est une dominante tranquille. Elle n'a pas besoin de faire valoir son autorité, elle s'impose comme une évidence. Il y a ensuite Kate, très fougueuse, très directe avec un humour pince-sans-rire. Emmett et elle adoraient se chamailler ensemble. Puis, il y a Irina, assez secrète, plutôt solitaire, effacée. Toutes trois sont les piliers du clan. Elles ont une apparence plus mature que nous autres Cullen et, par conséquent, peuvent se permettre d'évoluer dans le monde humain adulte en exerçant un métier. Elles changent de bouleau tous les 10 ans, avant que les humains autour commencent à se demander pourquoi elles ne prennent pas une ride avec l'âge.

- Ont-elles toujours habité l'Alaska ?

-Elles viennent de Slovakie, du moins est-ce le nom que porte ce territoire aujourd'hui. Elles sont beaucoup plus vieilles que Carlisle. L'Alaska est leur coup de cœur bien que, tout comme les Cullen, elles effectuent des cycles et déménagent quand les gens se posent trop de questions. Elles sont en Amérique depuis deux siècles, mais elles ont conservé quelques caractéristiques de leur origine, dont leur nom de famille, Horvakia. Avant d'atterrir sur le continent, elles ont rencontré Carmen et son compagnon Eleazar. Auparavant, tous deux, comme Carlisle, avaient déjà fait partie du clan des Volturi. Ils les avaient cependant quitté, réalisant que leurs valeurs ne correspondaient pas aux leurs. Après quelque temps d'errance, ils sont tombés sur les trois sœurs slovaques et ont apprécié leur mode de vie végétarien, puis Tanya les a intégré à la bande. Carmen et Eleazar ont été transformés à un âge plus avancé encore que le sont les Cullen et Horvakia alors, dans la petite comédie jouée pour les humains, ils tiennent le rôle des parents de Tanya, Irina et Katrina.

-Elles sont nées quand les trois soeurs?

-Il y a très longtemps.

-Mais encore ?

-Il faudra leur demander, même moi je n'en ai qu'une vague idée. Je peux au moins te dire que leur histoire est beaucoup plus palpitante que celle des Cullen. Elles ont vécu beaucoup de choses, certaines très dures… » une pensée pour leur pauvre mère créatrice m'attrista. Je n'en dis pas davantage ; les sœurs ne parlaient que très rarement de l'assassinat de leur mère et ce seraient à elles de décider de partager ou non avec Bella cette histoire « et d'autres plus légères. »

Ce que j'allais par contre préciser ne serait peut-être pas très judicieux puisque Bella était déjà assez nerveuse comme ça, toutefois je ne pouvais taire ce détail. Je lui devais d'être honnête. Il fallait qu'elle soit pleinement consciente du genre d'individu qu'elle allait rencontrer. Dans ma famille, seul Jasper avait un passé noir et sanglant. Certains d'entre nous avaient commis quelques erreurs de parcours regrettables, mais nous étions toujours revenus très vite sur le droit chemin, ce qui n'était pas le cas du clan de Denali…

« Elles n'ont pas toujours été végétariennes et elles ont commis bien des… écarts avant de développer leur conscience, leur humanité. »

J'entendis clairement sa salive descendre dans sa gorge avec difficultés. Bella n'en demeura pas moins attentive.

« Connais-tu l'histoire d'Ulysse ? » continuai-je.

Sauter ainsi du coq à l'âne la surprit.

« Bien sûr. » répondit-elle. « C'est un héros de la mythologie grecque.

-Que sais-tu exactement sur lui ?

-Eh bien… Il a participé à la guerre de Troie, je crois. Il a aussi combattu un cyclope. Et son navire a été le seul à traverser la mer sans s'échouer sur les récifs à cause des sirènes.

-Tu peux m'en dire davantage sur cette partie de l'histoire ?

-Euh… Il a bouché les oreilles des hommes de son équipage avec de la cire pour éviter qu'ils se fassent envoûter par leur chant. Lui, il s'est fait attacher au mât de son bateau pour les entendre sans se jeter à l'eau. Mais quel est le rapport avec le clan de Ta…?... Oh, nom d'une pipe ! Ne me dis pas que les sirènes étaient… ? »

Je ris, narquois.

« Tout juste. La légende a déformé la réalité, car elles n'avaient rien de sirènes, crois-moi. En fait, quand elles n'étaient pas encore végétariennes, Tanya et ses sœurs se permettaient quelques fantaisies lors de leurs chasses.

-Et elles attiraient les hommes dans leurs filets en chantant ? Ça alors… Il y en a d'autres des légendes où il est question de vampires ?

-Des tas. Vous ne pouvez soupçonner à quel point votre Histoire et vos mythes sont mêlés à l'intervention des nôtres. Tiens, d'ailleurs, le mythe des succubes découle directement des sœurs slovaques.

-Tu parles de ces démons-femmes qui viennent réveiller les hommes la nuit pour… s'adonner aux plaisirs de la chair ?

-Au moyen âge, elles étaient dans une phase très libertine.

-J'ai lu un truc là-dessus. On disait que les succubes aspiraient l'énergie vitale de leurs victimes.

-Version mystifiée de la réalité. En fait, elles s'abreuvaient et prenaient du bon temps jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive.

-Hum.

-Elles opéraient sans grande discrétion et abandonnaient leurs victimes dans leur lit. Imagine les témoins qui les trouvaient le lendemain matin… Par contre, les Volturi les avaient trop à l'œil, veillant à la préservation du secret de notre identité, alors elles ont vite cessé de tourmenter les hommes humains dans leur sommeil, ce qui n'a pas empêché le mythe des succubes de se propager.

- Mais… Et les sirènes d'Ulysse? Les Volturi les ont laissé envoûter les humains sans réagir?

-À l'époque de la légende d'Ulysse, les Volturi n'étaient pas encore au pouvoir. C'était les Ardaléaniens qui dirigeaient le monde des vampires.

-Les Arda… ?

-Aujourd'hui, l'Ardaléan a changé de nom… et se trouve en Roumanie.

-La Transylvanie ?

-Exact.

-Donc, avant les Volturi, c'était des vampires de Transylvanie les chefs ?

-En effet. Les Ardaléaniens (ou Transylvaniens aujourd'hui) se contrefichaient de garder secret l'existence des vampires, d'où la grande profusion d'une multitude de mythes sur toutes sortes de créatures surnaturelles ; minotaures, chiens à trois têtes, harpies, centaures. L'imagination des humains déformait les faits réels, mais beaucoup de vos mythes prennent racine des vampires qui se manifestaient sans se soucier des répercussions. Quand les Volturi ont renversé les Ardaléaniens, ils ont mis un peu d'ordre dans tout ce chaos et instauré la fameuse règle d'or.

-Taire l'existence des vampires aux humains.

-Oui. Les légendes ont alors cessé de proliférer, mais beaucoup d'entre elles sont restées imprégnées dans les mémoires mortelles malgré le passage du temps.

-Comme les sirènes et les succubes.

-Exact.

-Si je ne m'abuse, la légende d'Ulysse a été écrite il y a plus de deux milles ans. Ça veut dire que les sœurs slovaques sont aussi vieilles ?! »

J'acquiesçai.

« Pour elles, les Cullen sont des enfants, des nourrissons même. »

Elle en resta pantoise quelques secondes avant de reprendre :

« Sont-elles toujours aussi… euh… libre de corps et d'esprit aujourd'hui?

-Elles ont adoré les années peace and love il y a 40 ans, donc on peut dire qu'elles conservent quelques vieilles habitudes libertines. Rien de bien méchant cette fois. »

Je la laissai digérer les derniers faits insolites en silence. Je ne devais pas trop la saturer d'informations. J'ébranlais le fondement de ses connaissances acquises et des doctrines humaines. Mieux valait dévoiler au compte-goutte toute la réalité qui se cachait derrière le voile d'ignorance des mortels.

« Ça va ? » m'inquiétai-je, regardant son profil ébranlé.

« Tous ces hommes envoûtés, pris au piège… abusés… puis tués…»

Je me damnai.

« Pardon. Je n'ai pas ménagé mes mots. Elles n'ont aucune excuse pour ce qu'elles ont fait… Elles ne sont pas très fières d'elles aujourd'hui. Elles adorent séduire, mais regrettent les massacres perpétrés. Elles vivent chaque jour avec leurs actes sur la conscience. Crois-moi, je suis bien placé pour savoir que cela pèse beaucoup sur leurs épaules ; leurs pensées sont très repentantes. Si… Si ça peut te consoler, sache que ces hommes ont trépassé… hem… dans le bonheur absolu, certains qu'ils étaient au septième ciel dans les bras d'une déesse.

-Mmh.

-Je suis désolé. » insistai-je, penaud. « Mon monde est glauque à bien des égards. Vaut mieux que tu le saches.

-Ça va. Je ne suis pas au bout de mes surprises, dis donc. Les sirènes d'Ulysse… »

Elle paraissait plus rêveuse qu'ébranlée maintenant. Un sourire étira ses lèvres.

« Je ne t'ai jamais senti si ouvert.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Tu m'as raconté ton histoire et parlé à quelques reprises des tiens, de ton monde secret, mais jamais avec autant d'aise. C'est la première fois que ton débit est si fluide, que je ne perçois pas de réticence, de gêne. Ou, du moins, pas beaucoup.»

Je souris à mon tour.

«Comprends-moi, tu es la seule humaine à qui je me suis confié. J'ai été conditionné, ainsi que tous les miens, à n'obtenir des humains que dégoût et terreur en réaction à toute information concernant mon univers. Et il y a deux secondes, j'ai encore cru avoir franchi ton seuil de tolérance.

-Je n'ai pas de seuil de tolérance. Beaucoup de choses de ton monde me choqueront encore je suppose, mais dans le monde humain aussi il y a des zones d'ombres. Tout n'est pas blanc ou noir ; blanc pour les humains, noir pour les vampires. C'est gris partout. Il y a sans doute beaucoup de trucs que je ne comprendrai jamais de votre univers, qui me dépasseront, mais le rejeter, le condamner, ça je ne le ferai jamais.

-Tous les humains ne sont pas comme ça. Tu es, en quelque sorte, l'exception qui confirme la règle. Tu ne fais rien comme les autres. »

Silence complice.

Nous pénétrions la région de Denali. Nous n'en aurions plus pour très longtemps avant d'atteindre le village où résidait le clan.

Tout à coup, un ensemble de pensées surexcitées me prit le cerveau d'assaut.

« _Alice a appelé et a dit que vous seriez dans le périmètre du chalet vers 14h30 alors si tu m'entends, bienvenue à la maison Eddie !_

_-J'espère que tu es de meilleure humeur que la dernière fois._

_-Content de te revoir parmi nous, fiston._

_-Il faisait bon vivre sans toi. On était bien, l'esprit à l'abri de ton espionnage ! Ha ha ! _

_-Il paraît que tu amènes de la visite mortelle avec toi ? J'ai eu peine à croire Alice. Une humaine… C'est fascinant. Tu m'étonneras toujours, Edward. _»

Je ricanai bien malgré moi. Je localisai les esprits un peu partout dans la forêt et près du chalet. Ils étaient fébriles, curieux et un peu décontenancés. Recevoir une humaine à la maison, c'était du jamais vu, même pour les Horvakia.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?

-J'ai droit à un comité d'accueil mental.

-Ils savent déjà que nous sommes là ?

-Alice s'en est chargée. Et si ça peut te rassurer, ils sont tous enchantés de nous accueillir chez eux.»

Plutôt déconcertés qu'enchantés, mais un petit mensonge pieux ne ferait pas de mal si Bella se sentait plus rassurée.

« Remercie-les pour leur hospitalité.

-Ils ne peuvent pas m'entendre. Ils sont trop loin. Moi je peux capter leurs esprits là d'où je suis. Nous en avons encore pour 10 minutes de route et tu auras l'occasion de les remercier toi-même.

-Je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir articuler une phrase cohérente devant eux.

-Ce n'est pas comme si c'était le premier clan que tu rencontrais.

-Presque. Ta famille ne compte pas, ils me connaissaient déjà un peu avant que tu me les présentes officiellement.

-Le clan de Denali est aussi humain que nous. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Toi qui voulais tant rencontrer d'autres représentants de mon espèce, tu ferais maintenant marche arrière ?

-J'ai seulement dit que, si on cherchait un peu, on trouverait ailleurs sur la planète d'autres vampires qui ont développé leur humanité. Je refuse de croire que vous êtes les seuls végétariens.

-Et tu avais raison ; le clan de Denali en est un exemple parfait. Et le seul que je connaisse. Profite du séjour, car il n'y aura pas d'autres vampires sur notre itinéraire dans l'avenir.

-Je croyais qu'on improvisait comme Arago.

-C'est le cas. Mais on improvisera hors des zones de population surnaturelle, si tu permets. »

Elle eut une mine faussement contrariée.

« Donc je dois rayer de la carte la Transylvanie. »

Je savais que c'était une blague, mais je lui lançai quand même un regard oblique peu amène et tant pis si elle ne pouvait le voir. Elle le sentirait.

« Tu ne trouves pas que tu as eu ton compte de vampires non-végétariens ?

-Oui, tu as raison. » tempéra-t-elle. « Mais le monde est si vaste… J'ai du mal à croire qu'il n'y a que deux clans végétariens sur six milliards d'individus.

-Nous effectuons un voyage pour découvrir d'autres cultures, d'autres pays, pas pour faire une enquête de recensement de vampires végétariens.

-Au temps pour moi. »

Elle haussa les épaules pour ensuite s'intéresser à l'environnement, que je m'empressai de lui décrire.

« Nous serpentons sur une route pentue. Healy est une petite ville au coeur de la forêt, encore plus minuscule que Forks. Il n'y a qu'une route avec les commerces essentiels et quelques avenues. La population est composée de beaucoup d'autochtones, de descendants des tribus Inuit. Ici les gens subviennent à leurs besoins de deux façons ; soit en travaillant à la mine, soit en travaillant dans la réserve faunique de Denali. La région est parsemée d'immenses montagnes enneigées, même l'été. Le plus haut sommet qu'on y retrouve est de 6000 mètres. » Je souris en repensant à mes cavalcades dans les hauteurs. «Tu n'as pas idée à quel point le panorama est impressionnant vu de là-haut.

-Et je ne le saurai jamais. »

Je me mordis la langue. Quel idiot…

« Navré. C'était maladroit de ma part.

-Aucune importance. » sourit-elle. « Décris-moi comment c'est là-haut.

-On se sent au-dessus de tout. Il n'y a que le vent et toi. Même les oiseaux ne s'aventurent pas jusque là. Tu as le monde à tes pieds et tu as l'impression de pouvoir le dominer, le contrôler.

-La folie des grandeurs… et des hauteurs.

-Non, je ne parle pas de supériorité. Je parle de maîtrise de soi, de sa vie, de son destin. À être au-dessus de tout, au sommet du monde, on a l'impression d'avoir aussi le dessus sur nos problèmes.

-Ce doit donc être désillusionnant quand il est temps de revenir sur terre.

-Au contraire, on se sent plutôt galvanisé, ressourcé, prêt à tout surmonter. »

Elle leva un sourcil interrogateur.

« Tu parles comme quelqu'un qui a déjà eu besoin de la thérapie des montagnes.

-C'est le cas. C'est ici que je me suis réfugié quand je t'ai rencontré. Les montagnes m'ont calmé et je me suis convaincu de revenir affronter la petite humaine à l'odeur alléchante.

-Je dois donc une fière chandelle à ces montagnes. Qui sait, sans elles, tu ne serais pas revenu et tu ne serais pas allé vers moi.

-Merci au Mont McKinley. »

J'amenai sa paume vers moi et y laissai mes lèvres un instant. Ses doigts se déplièrent, s'échappèrent des miens pour tracer ma joue.

Finirais-je un jour par ne plus ressentir chaque particule de ma peau crépiter au moindre contact ?

J'espérais bien que non.

« Je sens des ombres, comme s'il faisait nuit. » déclara-t-elle un bout d'un moment de silence ému.

« Nous avons quitté la route principale pour nous enfoncer dans la forêt. Les sapins et les arbres sont très nombreux, très serrés et très hauts alors ils cachent la lumière du jour. Tanya habite en retrait, dans un chalet en bois rond, très rustique. Il se confond avec le décor. La réserve faunique de Denali est à quelques kilomètres de la demeure.

-Qui dit réserve faunique, dit garde-manger pour vous.

-Exact. 24 585 km2 de garde-manger. C'est le paradis pour le vampire végétarien.

-Comment est le chalet ? »

Je décrivis la structure étoilée du bâtiment qui repose sur le foyer central du lobby, cette cheminée de pierre en forme de colonne où on allumait des feux que pour la beauté des flammes. Je passai au crible le mobilier et le parquet faits entièrement de cèdre, les fourrures étalées dans différentes pièces en guise de tapis (trophées de nos combats contre nos proies les plus ardues à abattre, mais je me gardai de lui mentionner ce détail) les poutres de la charpente non dissimulées (où nous aimions bien nous balancer tel des singes sur des branches d'arbre), les murs extérieurs en troncs collés à l'horizontal, le rez-de-chaussée à aire ouverte où on trouvait simulacres de cuisine, salle à manger et salon. Je lui fis une description des appartements de l'étage situés dans chaque pointe de l'étoile que formait l'architecture du chalet, les lanternes murales qui rappelaient les torches d'un château, les murs insonorisés grâce à des revêtements de pierre cimentée, toutes les portes de l'étage qui s'ouvraient face au foyer central -pilier du chalet-, l'escalier que nous n'utilisions jamais parce que nous préférions sauter d'un étage à l'autre, la rampe qui bordait tout le palier supérieur, garde-fou inutile pour nous, mais qui allait éviter à mon amoureuse sans yeux de faire un vol plané pour s'écraser dans le lobby.

« Ce n'est pas un chalet que tu me décris, c'est la forteresse de Robin des Bois.

-Nous l'appelons tous le chalet par modestie, mais il est vrai que la demeure est plutôt vaste. »

Je voyais déjà apparaître entre les arbres la silhouette du bâtiment.

« Le sol tremble ici. » remarqua-t-elle, perplexe.

« Tu le sens ? » m'étonnai-je.

« Eh bien, il me semble que je ne suis pas secouée par les vibrations normales d'une voiture en mouvement.

-Tu es très attentive, ma foi. Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne dure jamais très longtemps et c'est sans danger. L'activité sismique de la région est toujours très élevée. Enfin, pour nous autres vampires elle est élevée. Il y a beaucoup de volcans en Alaska, la plupart sont inactifs, ce qui n'empêche pas la croûte terrestre de grouiller de magma pour autant, d'où les fréquents tremblements de terre. Il y en a souvent, mais les humains ne les perçoivent pas tant ils sont subtils. Enfin, presque tous les humains. »

Elle devait sans doute à sa cécité cette perception accrue qui lui avait fait développer davantage ses autres sens.

« Nous y sommes. »

J'immobilisai le 4x4 et coupai le contact.

« Prête ?

-Non.

-Tu veux qu'on s'en aille ?

-Non.

-Que veux-tu faire alors ?

-Me cacher sous le siège. »

Elle prit une grande inspiration, puisant son courage et sa volonté au fond de ses poumons. Je serrai sa main en signe d'encouragement.

« Finissons-en avant que j'aie une attaque.

-Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi être impressionné.

-Je m'apprête à rencontrer les sirènes d'Ulysse et des ex-membres de la plus prestigieuse famille vampire du monde et je devrais être calme ?

-Tu vas vite réaliser que les histoires et les légendes magnifient trop leurs personnages. Ils sont très simples en réalité. Enfin, pour des vampires, s'entend.

-Bon, si tu le dis… Je suis présentable ?

-Tu es délectable, dans tous les sens du terme.

-Super. » dit-elle avec ironie. « Au moins je suis sûre de leur plaire d'un point de vue gastronomique. »

Je ne relevai pas. Car c'était peut-être un peu trop vrai.

Elle entreprit de détacher sa ceinture. J'étais déjà hors du véhicule et je lui ouvris sa portière.

Le clan se rassembla sur la terrasse face au chalet, certains arrivant de la forêt (chasse de dernière minute histoire de ne pas avoir soif à l'approche de l'humaine), d'autres sortant de la maison. Les sœurs se faufilèrent sans bruit, d'un mouvement qui tenait d'un synchronisme parfait. Elles attendirent en silence, l'esprit bouillonnant de questions et de perplexité. Le couple "parents" resta en retrait derrière elles, affichant une mine ouverte bien que chargée d'intrigue.

Ils avaient tous des mentalités différentes, mais une question résumait l'état de leurs pensées en ce moment : Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi avoir jeté mon dévolu sur une humaine ?

Pourquoi lui avoir dit la vérité sur notre véritable nature ?

Pourquoi avoir choisi par-dessus le marché une humaine qui avait une faiblesse de plus dans les déjà trop nombreux défauts mortels, à savoir qu'elle n'y voyait rien ?

Questions pertinentes et en même temps illogiques. On ne décidait pas qui on aimait après tout. Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ne connaît pas, disait-on. De toute façon, je n'avais pas à me justifier. Ça ne regardait que nous, mais peut-être qu'après ce séjour ils comprendraient mieux la situation, qui sait.

_«Que représente-t-on pour elle ? Des créatures sorties tout droit de films d'épouvante ? Des bêtes de foire fascinantes à étudier ?»_

Ça aussi, ils comprendraient vite que Bella n'était pas une adepte de la caricature vampire fabriquée par les humains.

La première chose qui frappa le clan fut l'odeur de Bella. Rien d'étonnant à ça. Ils ne purent s'empêcher de laisser fuser des pensées appréciatrices à ce sujet.

« _Mmh ! Très floral, léger. Un peu corsée sur la langue._

_-Succulent._

_-Ouf. Un sang à corrompre le plus sage des végétariens._ »

Je savais bien que je n'avais pas à me méfier de leurs bas instincts, toutefois ce fut plus fort que moi ; à peine eut-elle mis un pied dans le gravier que Bella fut talonnée, recouverte de mon ombre.

Ils ne m'avaient jamais vu ainsi, en orbite, en mur, en frontière mobile, en protecteur farouche. Ce fut la deuxième chose qui les frappa. La troisième fut les traits de mon visage. Mes yeux suivaient chaque mouvement, chaque geste de Bella et, comble de la surprise, je souriais.

Ils m'avaient connu blasé, solitaire, torturé. Je me rappelai les dernières décennies avec une pointe de remord. Je me souvins n'avoir été léger d'humeur que pour éviter d'être trop pénible à côtoyer. De surcroît, la dernière fois qu'ils m'avaient croisé fut lors de ma fuite précipitée de Forks. Ils avaient alors vu un Edward au trente-sixième dessous. Trop honteux pour leur dire ce qui m'était arrivé, ils ne m'avaient pas posé de questions, mais je les avais inquiété.

Aujourd'hui, j'étais aux antipodes du Edward qu'ils avaient rencontré la dernière fois. Tanya fut la plus stupéfiée par le changement.

« _Il sourit… Il sourit vraiment…_ » pensa-t-elle, troublée.

Tanya ne manqua pas de noter la différence entre mon sourire d'aujourd'hui et ceux de jadis, au temps où j'habitais ici. De fait, en ce moment je souriais sans effort et c'était franc, spontané. Non pas que je n'avais jamais voulu sourire aux miens. Seulement, cet acte ne me paraissait pas compatible avec mon existence auparavant.

Tanya observa Bella et comprit immédiatement la source de mon sourire. Elle essaya vraiment de se réjouir pour moi. Vraiment. Mais n'y parvint pas. Une part d'elle était jalouse et se demandait comment une humaine avait pu réussir là où elle avait échoué.

Je fus désolé pour elle. Son attention m'avait toujours touché bien que je n'avais jamais pu lui accorder ce qu'elle attendait de moi. Je pouvais comprendre son désarroi. Je n'avais pas la prétention de croire normal et allant de soi qu'on convoite ma personne, mais je pouvais comprendre qu'un rejet faisait mal.

Je lus en Irina quelques réticences à l'encontre de Bella. Le souvenir de sa mère adoptive assassinée par les Volturi la tourmentait encore plus que les deux autres et, pour elle, désobéir à une loi était un sacrilège. Parce que c'était bien ce que j'avais fait : mettre Bella au courant de notre existence était une violation des lois et tous ceux qui endossaient ce crime autour de moi mériteraient aussi punition aux yeux des Volturi. Irina craignait les conséquences de mon choix. Les déboires des sœurs slovaques avec les Volturi les avaient rendu particulièrement obéissantes et puristes, mais je savais que, par solidarité, les Horvakia ne nous dénonceraient pas. Nous étions trop loin des Volturi de toute manière. Ils n'avaient aucun moyen de deviner ce qui se passait chez les végétariens. Irina pensait comme moi ; ils ne fouineraient pas jusqu'ici… à moins que des rumeurs persistantes ne s'étendent. C'était ce qu'elle craignait ; que Bella trahisse notre secret, qu'elle sème la panique autour d'elle. Je pouvais comprendre les peurs d'Irina quoique peut-être aurait-elle l'occasion au cours de notre séjour de réaliser que Bella était digne de confiance.

Kate avait remarqué le changement chez moi, mais fut persuadée que c'était seulement l'attrait de la nouveauté, la proximité d'une belle chair vierge, qui me rendait si souriant. Elle n'avait pas cru en ce qui m'arrivait. Pour elle, l'amour n'avait rien à voir là-dedans. J'avais toujours été celui de la famille qui acceptait le moins bien son sort de créature de la nuit alors Bella n'était pour moi qu'une façon de compenser mon humanité perdue. Elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Bella était tout ce que je n'avais plus; mon cœur, mon souffle, ma vie, mais elle ne faisait pas que combler ces vides. Seulement, il était plutôt difficile d'expliquer en mots la situation. Si elle avait eu un compagnon, elle aurait compris ce qu'elle représentait pour moi, ce qui nous liait. Carmen, elle, le comprenait, faisant partie du seul couple de la famille. C'était la plus ouverte du clan à mon avis. Son mari l'était un peu moins. Il avait longtemps été sous l'influence Volturi et leur mentalité restait encore imprégnée dans ses principes. Il avait du mal à imaginer Bella en tant que compagne de vie. Bien que conscient que les humains n'étaient pas du gibier, ils ne les avaient jamais perçus comme étant dignes d'être côtoyés par les nôtres non plus. Il était bien prêt à réviser son jugement, par contre. Si le clan entier des Cullen avait introduit dans son cercle la petite mortelle, c'est qu'il devait bien y avoir chez-elle quelque chose qui la différenciait des autres humains.

Bella avançait à petits pas incertains, à la recherche d'une voix ou d'un bruit qui lui indiquerait où diriger sa tête pour faire face à ses hôtes.

Je couvris son dos de ma main et la guidai discrètement vers la terrasse.

Kate s'impatienta.

« _C'est moi ou elle marche encore plus lentement que l'humain moyen ? Pire qu'une tortue. _»

Elle repéra mon froncement de sourcil et se tança.

« _Désolée. J'avais oublié qu'il fallait surveiller ce qu'on pensait avec toi_. »

Je passai outre et me concentrai sur Bella.

« Plus que 5,6 mètres et il y aura une marche à monter. Après, Kate, Tanya et Irina seront respectivement à 10h, midi et 2h. Eleazar et Carmen sont derrière eux en biais à ta gauche. »

Après l'avoir situé, elle leva le menton et son pas se fit plus vif.

Une fois la marche franchie, Tanya s'avança.

« Bon retour chez-nous, Edward. »

Réflexe d'ancienne succube, ses bras blancs tentaculaires s'enroulèrent à mon cou et son accolade me rappela l'étreinte d'un python autour de sa proie. Je me laissai faire deux secondes pour ne pas la froisser et la repoussai gentiment.

« Content de te revoir Tanya.

-Ainsi donc, tu es en voyage pour l'été ?

-Oui. Et nous avons voulu saluer nos cousins du Nord sur notre chemin. »

J'appuyai sur le "nous" pour lui rappeler que je n'étais pas seul.

Tanya me lâcha des yeux à contrecoeur et se tourna vers Bella qui avait fait un pas de côté, un peu déroutée par la brusque effusion, mais elle se retrouva à son tour prise dans les bras de Tanya.

« Enchantée de te connaître Bella. Alice m'a dit beaucoup de bien de toi. »

Les paroles étaient sincères. Elle devait jouer les bons hôtes pour mettre à l'aise leur invitée.

Bella sourit timidement.

« M-merci de nous accueillir ici. »

Tanya prit l'initiative de présenter Irina, celle-ci demeurant dans son habituelle réserve.

« Ne te laisse pas intimider par sa placidité. Elle est comme ça avec tout le monde. »

La concernée roula des yeux, plus par lassitude que par agacement.

« Bienvenue Bella. » dit-elle avec mollesse. « Ravie de faire ta connaissance.

-Je suis très heureuse de vous rencontrer aussi. »

« _On dirait plutôt qu'elle a peur de faire partie du dîner. _» songea Tanya en observant Bella qui se tortillaient les mains l'une contre l'autre en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

« Nous ne mordons pas tu sais. Du moins, plus maintenant. »

Les trois sœurs rirent de bon cœur à cette blague. Le regard noir que je leur adressai les ressaisit bien vite.

« Tu sens vraiment bon, cela dit. » nota Kate.

« Merci. J-j'espère néanmoins avoir d'autres qualités que mon fumet. »

La vampire eut un sourire en coin, amusée.

« Je l'espère aussi. Moi c'est Katrina. Mais tout le monde m'appelle Kate. _Jamais entendu un cœur palpiter à une vitesse pareille. _

-Bonjour Kate. »

Plus par curiosité que par moquerie, elle agita sa main devant les yeux inertes de Bella qui n'eut aucune réaction. Elle me jeta ensuite un coup d'œil appréhensif, certaine que je prendrais mal son geste. Comme je lui renvoyais un regard malicieux, elle fut étonnée… puis complètement hébétée quand Bella leva sa main pour imiter Kate et la secouer devant son visage.

« Je croyais qu'on se serrait la main quand on faisait connaissance, mais apparemment les coutumes sont différentes en Alaska. À moins que l'étiquette vampire ne diffère des humains.» dit ma compagne, faussement songeuse. « Très originale cette façon de secouer la main devant le visage pour se saluer. »

Cette fois, ce fut moi qui éclatai de rire.

Le groupe fut d'abord déconcerté, puis ils ricanèrent devant le petit air moqueur de l'humaine.

Kate parut un peu gênée.

« Pardon. C'était plus fort que moi. »

« Je comprends. » dit Bella, trop habituée à ce genre de comportement pour s'en formaliser.

On aurait dit que le geste de Kate avait redonné un peu de confiance à Bella, comme si cela la soulageait de savoir que, qu'ils soient humains ou vampires, les gens auraient toujours le même type de comportement curieux et questionneur à propos de sa cécité. Sur ce terrain, Bella savait s'y prendre pour tourner en moquerie gentillette les gestes que suscitait la curiosité des gens sur son handicap. Je suppose que c'était rassurant pour elle de savoir que même une vampire de 2000 ans adoptait le même comportement questionneur que n'importe quel autre humain ordinaire.

Kate me donna ensuite une bourrade amicale sur l'épaule pour me saluer. « _Ok, elle est maligne ton humaine. Un point pour elle. Content ? _» concéda-t-elle.

Un grand sourire railleur lui suffit comme réponse.

Carmen fendit le trio et s'empara des deux mains de ma compagne. Elle exerça une légère pression, s'émerveillant de la chaleur humaine qui se dégageait de sa peau. C'était tout nouveau pour elle. Enfin, ce n'était pas nouveau, mais c'était la première fois qu'elle touchait un humain dans un contexte autre que celui d'une chasse.

« Alors c'est donc toi la mortelle qui a su gagner le cœur de notre cher Edward. » Elle me jeta un coup d'œil complice et affectueux. « Sois la bienvenue à Healy. »

Bella se contenta de sourire et de rougir.

Carmen démontrait beaucoup d'intérêt pour notre relation peu banale. Pour moi, elle avait toujours représenté une version amalgamée de Carlisle et Esmé ; un mélange de compassion, de respect et de grande ouverture.

«Je suis Carmen. Et voici mon époux Eleazar. »

Ce dernier salua Bella avec courtoisie, mais préféra ne pas lui serrer la main. Son parfum l'affriolait un peu trop et il ne voulait pas tenter le diable.

Il se serait sans doute remis un peu à l'écart pour éviter la proximité de son odeur s'il n'avait pas été frappé par un fait particulier chez Bella. Il resta planté devant elle à la scruter.

« _Un bouclier. Elle a un bouclier._ » s'étonna-t-il.

Je fus interloqué. Je savais que Eleazar détenait le pouvoir de percevoir les autres dons des vampires, mais jamais jusqu'ici il n'avait repéré un don non-développé chez un humain.

Nous échangeâmes un bref regard intrigué. Il était tout aussi surpris que moi de ce qu'il était parvenu à faire.

Tanya remarqua notre échange muet, mais n'y prêta pas attention.

« Viens. Entre Bella. Nous allons te faire visiter notre humble chaumière. »

Entraînée d'autorité, mon amoureuse n'eut pas le choix de suivre le mouvement de foule.

« Il va sans dire que tu es la première invitée avec un cœur qui bat à franchir le seuil de cette maison ! » s'amusa-t-elle. L'excitation n'était pas feinte. Même si Bella était un genre de rivale indirecte, sa venue lui faisait plaisir. Le caractère peu commun de cette rencontre la réjouissait. Après 2000 ans, les surprises devenaient rares. Plus rien n'étonnait les sœurs slovaques. Elles avaient tout vu, tout entendu, tout connu. Alors, rencontrer Bella apportait un peu de nouveauté, d'innovation. Bella perçut cette excitation et cette verve lui fut communicative. Elle se laissa entraîner avec un sourire moins crispé cette fois.

« C'est la première fois que notre frigo et notre garde-manger vont servir ! Je vais te montrer ta chambre à l'étage. Tu n'as qu'à… » Tanya vit Bella se diriger d'elle-même vers l'escalier « prendre l'escalier trois mètres à ta droite. » termina-t-elle machinalement.

Tanya me toisa. « _Elle n'est pas sensée être aveugle ? !_ »

« Je lui ai fait le topo des lieux. » ricanai-je.

Bella eut droit à une visite tactile du chalet et j'observai d'un œil diverti vampires et humaine s'apprivoiser. La scène me rappelait sa rencontre avec les Cullen. Il y avait quelque chose de révolutionnaire et de très simple tout à la fois dans cette étonnante fusion des genres et des races.

Bella supposait qu'il y avait d'autres bons vampires de par le monde. Moi, je me demandais s'il existait d'autres Bella ailleurs, d'autres humains prêts à entendre la vérité, à la tolérer…

En regardant les Horvakia et Bella, on pouvait presque avoir espoir qu'une entente sociale, collective, entre nos deux races était possible.

Plutôt utopique comme supposition. Quoique… Jusqu'à ce que Bella croise mon chemin, j'étais certain que jamais aucun humain ne pourrait accepter ma condition. Maintenant que j'avais la preuve d'avoir eu tort, tout devenait possible…

Si les vampires de la région constituaient une source intarissable d'intérêt, Bella ne fut pas moins captivée par les us et coutumes humaines du coin. Grâce à son ordinateur portatif connecté au réseau Internet, elle s'instruisit sur les Inuits, leur musique particulière, leurs chants de gorge et elle étudia l'histoire et la géographie de l'Alaska.

« Studieuse même en vacances scolaires… » m'exaspérai-je.

Bella m'avait ignoré et continué ses recherches.

« Tiens, il y a un volcan nommé Carlisle dans la région. Drôle de coïncidence. » rit-t-elle le soir même, assise dans le lobby, l'ordi sur les genoux.

Mon silence prolongé tandis que j'attisais les flammes du foyer –il faisait sans doute froid pour ma compagne, le climat était frisquet même l'été- l'avait alors intriguée.

« C'est bien une coïncidence, n'est-ce pas ?

-Pas vraiment… »

Tanya avait pris le relais avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme.

« En 1828, Carlisle a sauvé deux humains volcanologues. Ils étudiaient un volcan qu'ils venaient tout juste de découvrir et ce dernier s'est brusquement mis en éruption. Carlisle les a sauvé in extremis. Les deux types ont voulu connaître le nom de leur sauveur, mais il n'a donné que son prénom avant de disparaître. Les deux savants ont alors baptisé le volcan Carlisle en son honneur. C'est ainsi que nous nous sommes rencontrés. Nous avions entendu parler du sauvetage et nous avions trouvé que le sauveur en question semblait disposer de moyens plutôt inhumains pour secourir deux hommes sur un volcan en activité. Nous avons pisté Carlisle et nous sommes tombés sur lui alors qu'il chassait sur nos terres. Nous étions trop surpris de découvrir un vampire qui ne se nourrissait pas d'humains pour le renvoyer de notre territoire. Nous pensions être les seuls végétariens. Nous nous sommes vite liés d'amitié. Il est resté quelque temps pour ensuite retourner aux Etats-Unis. Un siècle plus tard, il revenait vers nous avec sa toute nouvelle famille à sa suite. »

Bella était suspendue aux lèvres de Tanya. Et ce fut cet intérêt sincère, cette curiosité toute candide et timide, qui poussa les Horvakia à s'ouvrir, à parler, à raconter leur histoire qui tombait dans une oreille attentive, avide de connaissances. C'était tout nouveau pour eux de ne pas se censurer comme ils avaient toujours été contraints de le faire en présence d'humains. Et il était difficile de rester de marbre face à une curiosité pareille.

« Vous pouvez chanter quelque chose? » demanda-t-elle tout à trac aux soeurs, le lendemain après-midi.

« Chanter ?

-Je suis curieuse de savoir si j'aurai envie de me jeter à la mer en vous entendant. »

Rires charmeurs de sirènes retentirent dans le chalet.

« Edward t'a parlé de ce bon vieux Ulysse ! » pouffa Tanya.

« Je serais honorée d'avoir droit à un récital. »

Flattées, les sœurs ne se firent pas prier. Elles s'exécutèrent aussitôt, entamant un chœur aussi envoûtant que profond. C'était une litanie désespérée, un appel irrésistible, ensorcelant et aspirant. Le lobby vaste au plafond vertigineux rendait l'acoustique très écho, ce qui amplifiait l'effet du chœur. Quand elles en eurent terminé, elles gloussèrent devant l'air hagard de Bella.

« Bella ? » la secouai-je doucement.

Elle battit plusieurs fois des paupières, lèvres entrouvertes, baba. Elle me donna l'impression d'émerger d'une séance d'hypnose.

« Hein ?

-Ça va ? »

Les sœurs rirent de plus belle.

« Il semble que nous n'ayons pas perdu la main, les filles. » s'égaya Irina.

« Vous êtes… divines. » balbutia ma compagne.

« On sait ! » plastronna Kate.

Bella se tourna vers moi, confuse.

« Ça ne te fait rien, à toi ?

-Non. Je suis immunisé parce que je suis moi aussi vampire. C'est comme si un paon mâle ouvrait sa queue devant un autre paon mâle. Ce dernier reste indifférent, la parade n'ayant d'effet que sur les femelles.

-Alors ? Envie d'aller te jeter dans le lac le plus proche ? » minauda Tanya.

« Non, pas à ce point.

-Normal, tu es une femme. L'effet est encore plus dévastateur sur les mâles humains. »

Et ainsi racontèrent-elles leurs débuts dans l'Antiquité. Bella buvait chaque parole. Elle se montra aussi intéressée par les anecdotes des sœurs –anecdotes qu'elles eurent le bon goût de censurer les parties les plus sanglantes- que par le contexte historique de l'époque où elles vivaient. Consciente qu'elle recevait des renseignements à faire pâlir de jalousie les plus grands historiens de l'Antiquité, elle chérit chaque information comme s'il s'agissait d'un trésor inestimable.

Le clan se montrait tout aussi curieux sur elle, sur nous deux, sur ce qui nous liait. Carmen était celle qui posait le plus de questions. Bella la fascinait de par son absence de craintes et de préjugés sur notre race. Et moi je la fascinais de par mon contrôle et ma maîtrise de moi-même alors que, à son souvenir, aucun vampire qui avait rencontré sa _cantante_ n'avait su résister à la tentation. Elle voulut tout savoir sur notre histoire, la façon dont nous nous étions apprivoisés. Et quand elle sut, entre autre chose, que l'esprit de Bella m'était fermé, son mari se matérialisa à nos côtés.

« Ah ! Je cherchais la nature du bouclier, mais je l'ai comprise maintenant. Tu es imperméable aux pouvoirs psychiques. »

Imperméable aux pouvoirs psychiques ? Tous les pouvoirs ?

Carlisle avait fait une bonne déduction sur Bella mais apparemment le bouclier ne fonctionnait pas que sur moi.

Au visage questionneur qu'arborait ma compagne, je lui expliquai : « Eleazar a un don comme Alice, moi et Jasper. Il peut percevoir le don des autres vampires.

-Ah ? Mais… Je ne suis pas vampire, moi. » rit-elle.

« C'est ce qui est extraordinaire. » s'étonna Eleazar. « Jamais je n'étais parvenu à deviner un don non-développé chez un humain. Je le sens émaner de toi alors qu'il n'est pas exploité à son plein potentiel, ce qui signifie que ce don serait d'une puissance inouïe si tu étais vampire. »

J'en restai coi.

Bella, une puissante vampire ?

Je lançai un regard d'avertissement à Eleazar quand je constatai que ses paroles bouleversaient complètement Bella. Il avait saisi le message, mais comme je posais une main rassurante sur l'épaule de Bella, il ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer : « C'est encore plus fort quand vous êtes tous les deux en contact. Il… Il y a un autre don. Moins évident, mais je le perçois. Un halo vous englobe tous les deux quand vous vous touchez. C'est difficile à définir. Je n'ai encore jamais perçu quelque chose de semblable. »

À présent, j'étais tout aussi bouleversé que Bella. Je me mis dans la tête d'Eleazar et vis par ses yeux ce qu'il observait. C'était très subtil, très léger, à peine plus épais qu'un voile de soie, mais il y avait bel et bien une aura qui nous entourait Bella et moi. Je retirai ma main de son épaule par curiosité et le voile s'effaça aussitôt. Je remis ma main et il réapparut.

Hallucinant.

Parce que c'était trop déboussolant, je me retirai de l'esprit de Eleazar.

Carmen était captivée.

« Un don combiné ? » supposa-t-elle.

Eleazar réfléchissait à voix haute. « Un don combiné… Oui, oui… Tu as raison. C'est une fusion de deux dons qui en forment un troisième plus puissant.

-Une telle chose est possible ?

-On dirait bien que oui. Si Bella était des nôtres, son talent serait bien sûr décuplé et le troisième don aussi, mais l'aura qui les entoure est la preuve que ces pouvoirs sont déjà présents. Endormis, mais présents.

-Et quel est le troisième pouvoir ?

-Aucune idée. Je le sens, mais je ne peux l'identifier. Il me faudrait analyser la situation plus à fond, les observer…»

Je me levai d'un bond.

« Nous ne sommes pas des rats de laboratoires. » dis-je en les toisant tous les deux d'un air revêche. « Inutile de se pencher davantage sur la question puisque ces dons resteront non-développés. »

Sans prendre congé, je décollai de la pièce, Bella dans mes bras, pour m'enfermer dans sa chambre. Quand je la posai sur le lit, elle ramena ses genoux à son menton et ses bras entourèrent ses jambes repliées. Ses yeux éteints s'égarèrent dans le vague. Elle me parut perdue.

Je m'agenouillai à sa hauteur, inquiet.

« Bella ?

-Imperméable aux pouvoirs psychiques. » récita-t-elle, mécaniquement. « C'est… Perturbant. Je savais déjà que mon esprit t'était fermé, mais je croyais bêtement que c'était parce qu'un truc ne tournait pas rond chez-moi, pas que j'avais un don quelconque. Si je suis imperméable à vos pouvoirs, pourquoi Alice et Jasper peuvent agir sur moi ?

-Parce que Jasper agit sur le corps, pas sur le cerveau. Quant à Alice, elle n'influe sur personne, elle ne fait que voir dans le temps. »

Elle hocha la tête, se réfugia quelques instants dans le silence pour réfléchir.

« Un bouclier… » Un rire nerveux la secoua. « J'accepte que le monde ait plusieurs facettes et que certaines d'entre elles aillent au-delà de la normalité, des standards établis par la logique étriquée des humains. Mais apprendre que moi, l'humaine sans prétention, ordinaire et simple, fait partie d'une de ces facettes hors du commun du monde… C'est… C'est difficile à gober. Pourtant, je devrais commencer à avoir l'habitude des surprises depuis que nous nous connaissons.

-Ça t'effraie ?

-Un peu. Je ne sens rien de particulier chez moi. Je me sens… Normale. J'ai un peu de mal à croire Eleazar. Quant à ce don fusionné… On dirait de la sorcellerie. »

Je forçai ses bras à se dénouer et me frayai un passage pour atteindre son menton. Je le relevai. Elle ne pouvait retourner mon regard, mais moi j'avais besoin de regarder les deux puits.

« Rien n'a changé. Tu es toujours Bella. Ma Bella. »

Un sourire hésitant rehaussa ses traits perturbés.

« Tu n'es pas curieux de savoir quel est ce troisième don ?

-Non. Je me fiche de ces pouvoirs.» Surtout si ça impliquait de la transformer pour les découvrir. «Le seul pouvoir qui ne m'est pas indifférent, c'est celui que tu as là. » Le doigt sous son menton glissa jusqu'à son cœur. « Ça, c'est de la véritable magie.

-Avoir un cœur qui bat, ce n'est pas très magique.

-Peut-être, mais avoir un cœur capable d'aimer une créature de la nuit, ça l'est.

-Tsst. Ce n'est pas un grand exploit. T'aimer et respirer, c'est la même chose pour moi. C'est naturel, allant de soi, vital.

-Exactement ce que je disais ; de la magie. »

Nos lèvres se cherchèrent, mais Eleazar se présenta dans l'entrée de la chambre au même moment. Il déglutit péniblement en nous découvrant. Il se racla la gorge pour signaler son arrivée.

« Je suis désolé. »

Il s'avança vers le lit. Bella tourna la tête vers lui, attendant la suite.

« Je n'y suis pas allé de main morte. » reconnut-il. « Tu t'es montré très ouverte et intéressée à notre monde alors je n'ai pas songé que certaines informations de ce genre pouvaient être difficiles à assimiler pour des mortels. Si ça peut te rassurer, tous les humains ont un potentiel à développer. Et si le hasard -ou la mauvaise fortune- les transforme, ce potentiel les suit et s'accroît. Il y en a pour qui ces talents sont psychiques, comme Edward, d'autres plus physiques, comme Jasper, et pour d'autres ça se manifeste dans leur comportement ; le pouvoir séducteur des trois sœurs par exemple. Carmen, on peut dire que c'est son ouverture d'esprit qui s'est accru. Bref, tout le monde, à grande ou petite échelle, a un don. Tu es la première humaine que je parviens à cerner, mais, rassure-toi, ce que je perçois chez toi, chez vous deux, n'a rien de négatif. Au contraire. »

Bella sourit à ses paroles.

« Merci Eleazar. »

Il repartit aussitôt, mal à l'aise, et Bella s'étonna de sa fuite presque précipitée.

« Pourquoi il réagit comme ça ?

-Comme quoi ?

-Il a eu un reniflement de dégoût en entrant. »

J'aurais voulu, pour une fois, que Bella ne fut pas aussi perspicace.

« Il faut l'excuser. » dis-je, embarrassé. « Eleazar n'a pas l'habitude de voir…

-Voir… ?

-Un vampire et une humaine ensemble, intimes…C'est très… inhabituel pour lui.

-On dirait que ça l'affecte plus que les autres.

-C'est à cause des Volturi. Il a encore un peu de mal à se défaire des mœurs de ce clan. Alors, quand je t'embrasse, pour lui, c'est… »

Comment expliquer sans l'offenser ou la blesser ?

« N'essaie pas de me ménager. Dis-le comme ça vient.

-Bon. » Avec un exemple humain, elle comprendrait mieux. « Toi, tu manges de la viande.

-Oui.

-La viande vient, entre autre animal, du bœuf.

-Jusqu'ici, tu ne m'apprends rien.

-Si tu voyais quelqu'un embrasser à pleine bouche le boeuf qui, d'ordinaire, se trouve dans ton assiette pour être mangé, tu trouverais la situation étrange, n'est-ce pas ?

-Ah, je saisis. Pour Eleazar, embrasser un humain, c'est comme embrasser sa bouffe.

-Mhh, oui. Ne t'inquiète pas. Il ne te considère pas comme un repas. C'est un vieux réflexe Volturien qui a surgi, c'est tout.»

Elle pouffa.

Moi qui croyais l'insulter ou l'effrayer!

Le ricanement se mua en franc éclat de rire.

« Je n'aurais pas eu autant de scrupule si j'avais su que je provoquerais une telle hilarité.

-Ex… Excuse-moi ! C'est juste qu'une image d'un bœuf faisant des mamours à Mike Newton vient de me traverser l'esprit ! »

Mike Newton ?!

« Vous avez l'imagination plutôt débridée Miss Swan. »

Ce fut à mon tour de rire.

Même les murs isolés du chalet ne purent étouffer nos rires et les oreilles des vampires au rez-de-chaussée nous perçurent.

« Il rit… » pensa Tanya avec amertume. Encore une fois, la légèreté de mon humeur la troubla.

À différents degrés, les Harvokia finirent tous par trouver cette étrange compagnie mortelle divertissante compte tenu l'aspect hors du commun de la situation. Ils comprirent pourquoi les Cullen l'avaient mis dans le secret et adopté, mais ils ne saisissaient toujours pas ce qui faisait d'elle une compagne de vie idéale dans la mesure où je devais tout le temps surveiller ma force et ma nature de prédateur. Mis à part son odeur, ils ne comprenaient pas ce qui m'attirait dans cette relation masochiste où amour rimait inexorablement avec combat.

Kate demeurait la plus butée sur le sujet et une nuit où je veillais sur le sommeil de Bella dans sa chambre, elle était venue me rejoindre pour me faire part d'une théorie.

« Tu sais quoi ? » chuchota-t-elle. « Je crois que tout ça est une question de phéromones.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-Nous autres vampires sentons très bon pour les humains et c'est ton odeur qui a attiré Bella à toi. Elle confond amour et attraction olfactive. Et toi, c'est son arôme particulier qui t'a obnubilé. Tu confonds soif avec amour alors que ce qui vous lie est biologique, chimique. »

C'était si absurde que je fus d'abord certain qu'elle plaisantait. Quand je vis dans sa tête tout le sérieux qu'elle accordait à la question, je dus sortir de la chambre pour éviter que mon rire réveille Bella.

« Franchement Kate, tu atteins des sommets d'idiotie ! »

Elle vint me rejoindre sur le palier.

« Tout se tient ; vous sécrétez tous les deux des phéromones qui vous ont mutuellement attiré l'un à l'autre. Je ne vois pas comment expliquer le phénomène autrement. Une humaine, Edward !» s'exaspéra-t-elle. « Je n'ai rien contre elle, mais, franchement, ça me dépasse. A moins que tu ais l'intention de la transformer, quel est l'intérêt d'aimer une créature éphémère, fragile et qui n'y voit rien, qui plus est. »

Reconnue pour être franche et directe, je ne devais pas m'étonner qu'elle ne prenne pas de gants blancs.

« Ça me regarde. Un jour, tu comprendras quand tu auras trouvé un partenaire d'éternité. »

Irina passa dans le coin à ce moment.

« Aucune chance. Pas étonnant que tu n'aies trouvé personne après deux millénaires, aucun vampire ne peut supporter ton caractère. » susurra-t-elle, moqueuse.

Kate ne se laissa pas atteindre par la pique. Les sœurs se dénigraient toujours entre elles pour rire.

« Je te ferai remarquer, petite sœur, que tu n'as pas trouvé chaussure à ton pied non plus.

-Je ne cherche personne, moi. Je me suffis très bien à moi-même. Et si je veux un peu de compagnie, il n'y a qu'à battre des cils et je n'aurai que l'embarras du choix. »

Ces succubes et leurs manières lubriques…

Le plus navrant, c'est qu'Irina avait raison. Il suffisait de se pavaner devant les humains pour qu'elles les aient tous à leurs pieds. La séduction était non seulement innée chez elles, mais aussi exploitée à fond.

J'ignorai leurs rires sardoniques. Kate reprit son sérieux quand elle vit que je ne déridais pas.

« Bon, admettons que ce ne soit pas une question de phéromones… » médita-t-elle. «Es-tu sûr qu'elle t'aime vraiment, que tu ne fais pas que représenter un agréable divertissement chimérique? Les humaines de cet âge rêvent toutes de rencontrer un héros sur son cheval blanc, le prince charmant. Tu lui as sauvé la vie à plusieurs reprises alors, inévitablement, elle t'a associé à l'archétype du héros. À mon avis, tu ne fais que répondre à un fantasme typiquement féminin et humain. Ajoutons à cela l'avantage motrice que tu représentes. Jje n'ai pas manqué de remarquer que tu es ses yeux et qu'elle se déplace avec aisance quand tu es là pour la guider. Tu es un outil très utile pour elle. L'amour n'a rien à y voir. »

Pour la peine, j'accordai quelques instants de réflexion à ses spéculations. Moi, un substitut de ses yeux ? Sûrement. Moi, son héros ? Sans doute. Pas pour rien qu'elle m'avait pris –à tort !- pour son ange gardien, d'ailleurs… Fallait-il sous-estimer pour autant la sincérité de ses sentiments ? Non. Je n'avais qu'à me souvenir de ce que j'avais pu lire dans son esprit lorsque Bella était inconsciente pour m'en convaincre.

Les intentions de Kate étaient louables. Elle voulait mon bien alors elle croyait de son devoir de me mettre en garde. Elle n'avait rien contre Bella, trouvait même sa compagnie distrayante, mais demeurait convaincue que nous nous méprenions sur la véritable nature de ce qui nous unissait.

« Ses sentiments sont réels, à la mesure des miens. » finis-je par rétorquer. «Pour l'instant. Elle est honnête, sincère. J'ai foi en ce qu'elle me voue. Je suis toutefois conscient que ça ne durera pas. Les humains changent, leurs sentiments aussi. Et le jour où ce que j'ai à lui offrir ne lui suffira plus, je la laisserai partir. »

Kate soupira.

« D'accord. Admettons que ce soit sincère. Pourquoi la laisses-tu évoluer alors ? Pourquoi ne pas figer ses sentiments dans le temps en la transformant ? »

Elle avait beau dormir, j'entendrais quand même dans ma tête la petite voix de Bella me sermonner si j'osais utiliser le mot "monstre" encore une fois alors je pris garde de formuler ma réponse autrement tout en demeurant fidèle à mes convictions.

« Parce que ce serait un crime d'interrompre sa vie humaine.

-Et ce n'en est pas un de te condamner à mourir lorsqu'elle trépassera ? Car c'est bien ce que tu comptes faire, n'ai-je pas raison ? »

En lâche, je ne répondis pas et je laissai Kate en plan. Je ne voulais pas penser à plus tard. Je ne voulais pas songer à ce que l'avenir me réservait. Je tenais à vivre l'instant présent. Point.

Je me réfugiai dehors dans la toundra. Les pensées dans le chalet m'agressaient trop cette nuit pour rejoindre Bella dans son lit. Je cherchai donc un simili de sa présence dans le ciel indigo, mais ne trouvai pas de lune apparente cette nuit-là. Je ne pus la contempler. Je ne vis qu'un long ruban, une sorte de nuage interminable étiré en filaments, se dessiner dans la haute atmosphère. J'observai davantage le phénomène et constatai qu'une tempête magnétique se préparait ; le ruban était en fait le champ électrique de la magnétosphère perturbé par la tempête qui se formait. J'ouvris mon portable et ne trouvai aucun réseau. Je me concentrai sur la population de Healy à quelques kilomètres et discernai les bruits typiques de téléviseurs enneigés et de distorsions dans les lignes téléphoniques. Tous les systèmes de communications à ondes radio de la région étaient embrouillés à cause des fluctuations magnétiques des vents solaires se heurtant à la magnétosphère. Et, en Alaska, en raison de sa position près du pôle, les vents solaires en collision avec la magnétosphère créaient un phénomène très rare dans le ciel.

Les anciens encore debout de Healy, Inuits de souche, pensèrent la même chose que moi. Les perturbations de leurs systèmes de communications ne les alarmaient pas ; ils savaient que ça ne durerait pas longtemps. Ils furent même heureux que ça arrive, parce qu'ils se doutaient de ce qui s'en suivrait.

On était au beau milieu de la nuit, mais ceux qui veillaient encore réveillèrent les leurs pour les prévenir de ce qui allait se produire. Plusieurs familles sortirent à la belle étoile et, comme le faisaient leurs ancêtres, ils traînèrent avec eux leurs instruments de musique traditionnelle. Ils levèrent le nez au ciel et attendirent.

Mû par une soudaine envie de partager avec Bella ce qui allait se passer, je m'élançai vers le chalet.

« Ce sera un joli spectacle. » commenta Eleazar, la tête tournée vers le ciel. Tout comme moi, les Horvakia avaient senti les perturbations des ondes dans l'atmosphère.

En me voyant sauter sur le palier en direction de la chambre de Bella, Irina se fit questionneuse.

« Tu vas la réveiller ? À quoi ça sert puisqu'elle n'y voit rien ? »

Je ne répondis pas.

Une fois entré dans la chambre, je me faufilai sur le matelas et l'agitai doucement.

« Bella… »

Je murmurais trop bas pour qu'elle m'entende depuis le pays des rêves.

« Bella… » répétai-je, un peu plus fort, les lèvres frôlant son oreille.

« Mmh…

-Réveille-toi, douce lune. »

Elle remua faiblement.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » marmonna-t-elle.

« J'ai quelque chose à te montrer.

-Ça ne peut pas attendre demain ?

-Ce phénomène n'a lieu que la nuit et il est très rare que ça se produise. Je ne voudrais pas que tu le rates. »

La curiosité l'aiguillonna et elle se montra un peu plus alerte.

« Quel phénomène? »

Sans plus attendre, j'enroulai Bella dans les couvertures et la soulevai du lit.

« Où allons-nous ?

-Accroche-toi. »

Je bondis dans le lobby sous l'œil perplexe des vampires présents et sortis en coup de vent dans la nuit noire.

Je me trouvai une place dans une prairie, pas trop loin du village, et déposai l'amas de couvertures ainsi que son occupante dans l'herbe.

« On y est. Ici, c'est parfait. »

Ma compagne émergea du tas de couvertures, éméchée. Elle était si émouvante avec ses cheveux en bataille et ses paupières gonflées de sommeil…

Se secouant pour se réveiller, Bella tenta d'analyser son environnement.

«Il n'y a pas d'odeur de pins donc nous ne sommes plus en forêt.

-Je t'ai conduit dans un champ en amont de Healy.

-Que voulais-tu me montrer ? »

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Des filaments de lumière verdâtre commençaient déjà à s'étendre sur la toile indigo. Je souris.

« Une aurore boréale. »

Son visage s'anima d'un début de surprise enchanté pour aussitôt être remplacé par le dépit.

« Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas noté, je suis aveugle.

-Nul besoin de voir. Écoute. »

Au loin, les familles rassemblées à l'extérieur entamaient leur chant de gorge. Et bientôt les voix furent soutenues par des percussions, des cordes, des guimbardes et des rhombes.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Les Inuits. Ils jouent ce qu'ils voient. »

Des lueurs rouges fusaient à présent dans le ciel, tels d'immenses rideaux lumineux que quelque brise agiterait. Des arcs verts traversaient le firmament, d'un horizon à l'autre, fendant la voûte céleste en draperies de lumières verte et rouge, violette et orange. La nuit noire sans étoile ni lune fut transformée en une tapisserie mouvante de couleurs. Et toutes les variations de l'aurore furent appuyées par l'orchestre improvisé des habitants rassemblés. Ils allongeaient les notes si les murs de lumière glissaient avec lenteur, chantaient avec frénésie si les arcs se succédaient rapidement, ne laissaient qu'une voix appuyer le spectacle si le ciel se calmait, reprenaient de plus bel leur chœur si les strates colorées s'intensifiaient à nouveau. En somme, les Inuits traduisaient en musique tout ce dont ils étaient témoin au-dessus de leur tête. C'était une tradition des vieilles tribus de rendre hommage aux dieux qui, d'après les croyances, se manifestaient à travers les aurores boréales. Et Bella put voir à sa manière le spectacle grâce aux Inuits qui respectaient les traditions de leurs ancêtres.

« C'est magnifique… » chuchota-t-elle, la voix enrouée.

Son visage radieux me fit plaisir à voir. Voilà ce que je voulais faire pour le reste de nos jours; profiter de l'instant présent, mettre à profit chaque seconde pour lui procurer, aussi longtemps que son cœur battrait, des petits moments de pur bonheur comme celui que Bella vivait en ce moment.

Au diable Kate. Au diable le ravin qui m'attendait au bout de la route de mon existence.

Je pris une de ses mains qui maintenaient les pans de la couverture sur ses épaules et la serrai. Elle eut alors un hoquet de stupeur.

« Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Je sens les couleurs.

-Je suis content que la musique ait eu l'effet escompté.

-Non. Enfin… Si. La musique m'aide à y voir, mais je… Il y a quelque chose sur toi.

-Quoi ? »

Ses deux mains s'emparèrent de la mienne et la tâtèrent avec minutie.

« Ta peau… Elle vibre. Elle vibre sous les couleurs du ciel. »

Je fronçai les sourcils, baissai les yeux sur nos mains et constatai que ma peau de neige prenait une teinte violacée, rougeâtre ou verdâtre lumineux selon ce qui se passait dans le ciel. À l'instar du soleil, mon épiderme réagissait. Je fus plutôt surpris par cette découverte. Il faut dire que je n'avais que rarement assisté à des aurores boréales auparavant, et je n'avais jamais prêté attention à ce que ça déclenchait sur moi.

« Je croyais que vous ne brilliez qu'au soleil.

-Je le croyais aussi. Mais les aurores boréales sont causées par des particules du soleil projetées dans l'atmosphère. Je suppose donc que ma peau réagit à la présence de ces particules solaires. »

J'ignorais ce que ma peau provoquait comme sensation au toucher, mais les mains de Bella se firent de moins en moins analyseuses et de plus en plus caressantes.

« C'est… C'est incroyable. Je sens le rouge tiédir tes mains, je sens le vert ondoyer, le violet serpenter, te refroidir, le orange te réchauffer à nouveau...

-Je ne sens rien du tout moi. »

Rien mis à part ses mains de plus en plus troublantes et fiévreuses.

« Laisse moi essayer un truc... »

Les plumes voyageuses entamèrent une ascension de mon bras à mon épaule, de mon épaule jusqu'à ma gorge, puis elles tracèrent la courbe de mon menton et s'attardèrent sur mes lèvres.

Je faillis tourner de l'œil.

Elle dut trouver quelque chose encore plus singulier dans son exploration, car ses traits prirent une expression perplexe.

Elle tendit le cou, son visage vers le mien. Je savais ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire, mais je n'amorçai aucun geste pour répondre à la quête muette parce que j'avais l'impression que Bella étudiait, qu'elle faisait un test, qu'elle vérifiait quelque chose qui m'échappait. Puisque je ne voulais pas entraver son examen, je m'immobilisai, statue. Après un court instant d'hésitation, ses lèvres s'appuyèrent doucement sur les miennes. Les deux traits charnus tressaillirent, comme si me toucher avait causé un choc, puis, la surprise passée, je la sentis se détendre, ou plutôt se concentrer, pour procéder à sa mystérieuse étude plus en profondeur.

Je conservai mon immobilité au prix d'un grand effort. Je n'avais qu'une seule envie ; répondre au baiser. Car s'en était un, qu'il fut de nature estudiantine ou non.

Je ne sus pas trop ce que l'étude lui apporta comme lumière, mais moi je ressentis l'effet désormais typique de revenir à la vie, ainsi en était-il chaque fois que ses lèvres entraient en contact avec les miennes.

À mon grand désarroi, Bella se retira et la vie qui emplissait ma poitrine s'évapora.

Confuse, elle tâta sa bouche.

« Ça pétille. » analysa-t-elle.

Pour moi, il n'y avait rien de bien nouveau. Je pétillais intérieurement, grésillait, éclatait, au moindre effleurement de sa part. Mais pour elle, c'était apparemment inhabituel.

« On dirait que j'ai l'aurore sous mes lèvres. »

L'instant d'après, elle fondit sur moi. Et cette fois, cela n'eut rien d'une étude. Je perçus très clairement son besoin de sentir à nouveau ce pétillement. Ce devait être une sensation au diapason de mon feu d'artifice intérieur si ses lèvres cherchaient avec autant d'ardeur ce pétillement.

Impossible de jouer les statues plus longtemps.

Je lâchai un râle de pure reddition. Je fermai les yeux, car c'était dans le noir qu'on sentait le mieux, qu'on voyait le mieux. J'étais certain que Bella chérissait son infirmité pour cet avantage-là, celui de pouvoir jouir d'un monde sensoriel où le regard n'avait aucun pouvoir, où seuls les autres sens pouvaient rendre justice à un témoignage pareil, à un échange, un partage sans précédant de ce qui était impossible à dire en mots.

Mes mains bougèrent d'elles-mêmes. L'une se faufila au creux de son dos, sous son haut de pyjama. Le contact de ma paume sur sa peau lisse la fit s'arc-bouter et les couvertures tombèrent dans l'herbe. Mon autre main glissa sous sa chevelure éparse, dessinèrent la ligne de sa nuque et la pressèrent pour la maintenir soudée à moi.

Il y eut une véritable détonation d'euphorie dans ma cage thoracique. Comment un cœur gelé pouvait-il imploser ?

La bouche comporte des milliers de récepteurs sensoriels, communiquant une multitude de renseignements. Alors, pour Bella, c'était plus qu'un baiser. C'était un moyen de voir l'aurore boréale, de voir toutes les couleurs qui se reflétaient via mon épiderme. Elle qui était plongée dans des ténèbres constantes, ce devait être une expérience totalement nouvelle.

Et pour moi, c'était non seulement extraordinaire, mais aussi absolument extatique.

Ses mains tremblantes caressèrent chaque parcelle de peau exposée à l'aurore, comme autant d'antennes transmetteuses d'informations. Tout son être me donna la grisante impression d'être aspiré, absorbé. On aurait dit qu'elle avait peur que je me dérobe ou que je disparaisse.

Aucun danger. Il était hors de question de m'échapper. Il n'y avait pas de mots pour expliquer combien j'avais besoin d'éprouver la texture de ses lèvres sous les miennes et la douceur de son corps contre le mien.

Pourquoi les lèvres étaient si captivantes ? Pourquoi cette partie du corps était plus attirante qu'une autre ? Parce que c'était la lisière de son moi intérieur? Parce que cette cavité donnait l'illusion d'être amené à l'orée de l'antre qui renfermait son âme ? Parce que la bouche était un symbole de l'expression oral, donc de l'expression de l'amour ? Parce que cet orifice soudé à un autre livrait une impression de complétude totale, d'union exacerbée à son paroxysme ?

Toutes ses réponses, sans doute.

Je me laissai dériver sur un fleuve jubilatoire, les sens en émoi et oubliai toute pensée cohérente.

Sa peau était si douce, si délicieuse. Mes doigts se mirent en quête de sa chaleur humaine et les siens cherchèrent les couleurs que véhiculait mon épiderme en écho au spectacle dans le ciel. Chaque fibre de son être que je touchais provoquait une étincelle, un courant chaud qui me traversait tout entier, réveillant chaque cellule de mon corps gelé, mort. J'en voulais toujours plus, incapable de me rassasier. Je voulais sa peau, ses formes contre moi, les reliefs de sa personne imbriqués à moi, je voulais…

Mes lèvres s'échouèrent sur ses joues en feu. Sa poitrine se souleva contre mon torse tandis qu'elle inspirait pour reprendre son air. Et quand elle expira, je reçus son haleine tremblante sur mon visage.

Son souffle me happa comme tant de fois auparavant, mais il provoqua chez moi une réaction que je croyais désormais révolue, chose du passée : la flamme immonde de la soif lécha le fond de ma gorge.

À cet instant, j'aurais dû interpréter l'événement comme un avertissement, mais je fis l'erreur d'ignorer cette brûlure. Ce que je regrettai bientôt. Les signes avant-coureurs de la tentation apparurent un à un. Et j'étais trop ancré dans l'euphorie pour en tenir compte.

Chaque pulsation de son cœur frappa ma conscience animale, comme un tambour de guerre annonçant une victoire prochaine.

J'entendais chaque goutte de son nectar circuler dans ses veines.

Sa chaleur devint beaucoup plus que grisante. Elle me fut appétissante.

Chaque pulsation de son pouls résonnait dans mes nerfs, mes muscles.

J'inspirai à fond sa chair. Une chair si tendre, si alléchante.

Je repris ses lèvres avec sauvagerie.

J'eus vaguement conscience que mes paupières convulsèrent et que mes yeux tournèrent dans leurs orbites. Mes lèvres s'étirèrent à même les siennes, découvrant mes crocs. Ils lissèrent cette chair chaude, moelleuse, délicate. L'antre de sa bouche m'appelait de par son haleine si envoûtante, presque sucrée. Un autre appel plus pressant et plus irrésistible me conduisit à sa gorge. J'humai le ruisseau caché sous la peau. Un ruisseau auquel je m'étais déjà abreuvé. Il était si près. Si facile à atteindre. Je n'avais qu'à enfoncer mes crocs, qu'à déchirer l'enveloppe pour trouver le ruisseau.

Un grondement avide monta de ma gueule.

J'avais presque atteint le point de non-retour lorsque j'entendis une plainte s'échapper de l'enveloppe charnelle. Une plainte de protestation. De souffrance.

Je réalisai soudainement que mes mains agrippaient l'enveloppe telles des serres emprisonnant leur proie.

Je sursautai. Un soubresaut de clairvoyance salutaire. Salutaire pour moi et pour l'enveloppe.

L'enveloppe…

L'enveloppe avait un nom. L'enveloppe s'appelait Bella. J'aimais Bella.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend ! ?_

Horrifié, je rouvris brusquement les yeux et tombai dans le regard agrandi de Bella. Dans le reflet que me renvoyèrent les deux puits, j'aperçus mes pupilles dilatées, mes iris coulant dans l'obscurité de la soif.

_Je croyais que nous étions en trêve, tous les deux ? !_ me révoltai-je contre le monstre.

Je me détachai de mon orbite lunaire. Chaque nerf de mon corps était tendu autant d'attente que de retenue. Je lâchai si vite ma prise que Bella en fut déséquilibrée et elle tomba dans l'herbe. Mais je ne pouvais pas la relever. Pas sans succomber. Je ne devais pas la toucher. Je reculai d'un bond. Je fus même contraint d'avoir recours à une vieille méthode de prudence que plus jamais je pensais avoir besoin d'utiliser depuis la traque de James : je verrouillai mon odorat.

Perdue, choquée, ébranlée, craintive… Toutes ces émotions furent lisibles sur son visage. Et je ressentais exactement la même chose à mon encontre. J'élevai mes mains devant moi, les dévisageai avec dégoût. Je les avais utilisé pour les mauvaises raisons, j'avais agrippé Bella avec violence. Je serrai les lèvres en un pli répugné, lèvres derrière lesquelles se trouvait mon arme fatale. Une arme qui, un instant plus tôt avait été un véhicule pour lui transmettre tout mon amour et qui maintenant me révulsait. Pour moi, la frontière était si mince entre arme et affection, entre instrument de torture et témoin de mes sentiments. Un seul faux pas et l'extase se muait en horreur.

Ce qui m'arrivait n'avait pas de sens. Je ne pouvais pas avoir régressé aussi vite dans mon sevrage. J'étais fort. J'étais résistant. Je pouvais dompter cette vile nature de prédateur. Je le pouvais. C'était devenu naturel de le faire. Ce n'était plus une lutte… Tant que je mettais tous les avantages de mon côté, bien sûr…

À quand remontait ma dernière chasse ?

Effaré, je pris conscience que je n'avais pas bu depuis la veille de notre départ de Forks.

« Je… dois… aller chasser. »

Ma voix n'avait été qu'un son haché.

_Reste lucide, l'esprit clair. Tu aimes Bella. Tu ne veux pas de mal à Bella. Reste lucide, l'esprit clair._

Comprenant soudain pourquoi j'avais interrompu tout contact, Bella rampa par derrière.

« Oh…

-J'ai… Je n'ai pas été prudent. Il faut croire que je ne suis pas aussi… résistant que je l'avais cru. Ça fait presque deux semaines que je n'ai rien bu.

-Vas-y. »

Je ne pouvais tout de même pas la laisser seule à des kilomètres du chalet, dans une prairie, au beau milieu de la nuit.

J'eus le réflexe de chercher mon portable et je me rappelai que la tempête magnétique empêchait toute communication. Je ne pouvais joindre personne.

Et je ne pouvais plus attendre. Ma gorge et mon estomac carbonisaient d'impatience.

« Je suis désolé. Je… Je reviens le plus vite possible. » _Si la culpabilité ne me tue pas avant._

La seconde suivante, j'étais en fuite. Comme si le ciel avait décidé de suivre ce qui se passait en moi, les couleurs s'évanouirent de la voûte indigo. La nuit redevint noire. Les Inuits cessèrent leur concert et ce fut le silence absolu.

* * *

_**À suivre.**_

* * *

_Merci infiment et… À l'année prochaine ;) Je doute pouvoir publier avant 2010._

_Au cas où ça vous intéresserait de le savoir :_

_1. En étudiant l'Alaska, j'ai découvert qu'il y avait bel et bien un volcan nommé Carlisle. J'ai trouvé la coïncidence amusante alors je l'ai utilisé pour l'histoire._

_2. Je me suis basée sur le Château Montebello, au Québec, pour imaginer le chalet des Horvakia. Tapez le nom sur google si vous avez envie de voir en photos comment j'imagine le site._

_3. Horvakia est mon invention. Je ne connais pas le nom de famille que Meyer a donné au clan de Denali alors j'en ai inventé un. Beaucoup de lecteurs et de fans de twilight en général appellent le clan d'Alaska "les Denali", mais à mon avis c'est une erreur. Denali n'est pas un nom de famille, c'est une région d'Alaska exactement comme l'est Olympic pour l'état de Washington. Appeler ce clan "les Denali" revient un peu comme appeler les Cullen "les Olympic". Voilà pourquoi j'ai pris l'initiative d'inventer un nom de famille pour Tanya et les siens. _

_4. Les sirènes d'Ulysse, c'est mon idée. Je ne crois pas que Meyer ait voulu que les sœurs soient aussi vieilles que 2000 ans, mais je n'ai trouvé nulle part de dates où d'âges sur elles alors j'ai pris quelques libertés pour construire leur passé. En revanche, les Succubes, l'idée appartient à Meyer._

_5. Meyer a inventé énormément de personnages, très intéressants, avec beaucoup de potentiel. Malheureusement, on ne les découvre qu'en surface dans ses livres, ce que je trouvais dommage. Pourquoi se donner la peine d'inventer tant de vampires si on n'a pas l'occasion de les connaître mieux? Ils ne sont là que comme témoins dans l'histoire. Ils n'ont pas d'autre raisons d'être que d'appuyer la cause de Renesmée on dirait. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai étoffé un peu quelques personnages, comme les Horvakia, pour combler ce sentiment de… d'inachevé et pour leur donner une vie propre._

_**EDIT AUTOMNE 2012:** Ce chapitre a été rédigé à une époque où très peu d'informations étaient révélées sur le clan d'Alaska d'où mon besoin d'en inventer carrément. Meyer n'avait pas encore donné de détails sur leur existence hormis ce que nous savions déjà par les livres publiés. Depuis deux ans, certaines informations se sont ajoutées à ce que nous savons mais il se peut fort bien que ces détails soient en contradiction avec ce que j'ai inventé pour les Horvakia en 2009. Je ne changerai pas ces anomalies, merci de tenir compte du fait qu'il s'agit là d'une fanfic qui se passe dans un univers alternatif au récit original. _


	21. La Bête

_Notez que je vais introduire parfois deux chapitres dans un seul car je mets tellement de temps à écrire que, si ça m'est possible et si j'ai été suffisamment productive, je préfère livrer deux chapitres à la fois en un seul coup pour compenser l'attente des lecteurs._

**Chapitre **

**La Bête**

C'était un mâle, jeune, fringant. La pêche avait été bonne aujourd'hui. Les poissons étaient frétillants et juteux. Il était maintenant gavé. Gavé, en forme, en santé, musculeux. Il se dandinait avec insouciance sous le couvert des arbres, lourdaud, imposant et fier. La nuit le cachait de tous les yeux hostiles…

Enfin, presque tous.

Parce qu'il était fort, dominant et fougueux, il correspondait exactement à ce que j'avais besoin.

Il ne verrait pas les premières lueurs de l'aube apparaître. Cette nuit serait sa dernière.

Je m'élançai sur le grizzly avant même qu'il pût ne serait-ce que sentir ma présence. Je lui agrippai la tête et, dans un mugissement tonitruant, il protesta de toute sa force colossale. Colossale, mais pas suffisante. Il eut le cou brisé en un rien de temps. Et c'en fut terminé pour lui. Je plongeai mes crocs dans les veines les plus saillantes de son large cou et drainai son sang jeune, riche et épais jusqu'à mes lèvres. Ce fut chaud comme breuvage, mais insipide comme goût. Toutes mes papilles se révoltèrent et réclamèrent une boisson à la hauteur de ce qu'un être tel que moi était en droit d'attendre. C'était toujours pareil à chaque chasse, car tel était mon choix d'existence ; une vie d'appétit rassasié, mais sans saveur.

Le liquide coula dans ma gorge et éteignit peu à peu le feu qui me dévorait de l'intérieur. Il ne resta bientôt du grizzly qu'une masse informe et vide.

Du revers de ma main, j'essuyai ma gueule. Je restai immobile et testai mon odorat. Je déverrouillai mes conduits naseaux et inspirai un bon coup. Même à des kilomètres je parvins à retracer l'odeur de Bella. Je fus soulagé de constater qu'aucune flamme ne léchait ma gorge. La soif avait définitivement passé. Son parfum unique resta imprégné sur ma langue, mais c'était une sensation bienfaisante, presque rassurante, car la sentir me rappelait qu'elle était vivante et qu'elle devait le rester.

Je fus satisfait d'avoir retrouvé le contrôle tout en demeurant profondément secoué par ce qui m'était arrivé. Certes, j'avais commis une erreur monumentale d'attendre si longtemps avant de me nourrir. Maintenant que j'avais les idées totalement claires, j'eus cependant la certitude qu'autre chose que la négligence s'était produit pour me mener à ce presque désastre. Mais quoi ?

La soif s'était manifestée de ma gorge, de mon estomac, et aussi d'ailleurs, d'un endroit de ma personne qui résonnait pour la première fois. Où exactement, je n'aurais su le dire. J'avais eu le cerveau trop embrumé pour l'analyser. La soif avait pris une nouvelle dimension que je n'arrivai pas à identifier. L'envie avait été forte, la brûlure de la soif encore plus pressante et oppressante tels deux murs de feux qui m'auraient encerclé et cerné. J'étais habitué d'affronter qu'un feu à la fois. D'où venait alors le deuxième ?

Je ne comprenais pas ce qui s'était passé, mais, pour l'heure, les questions devraient attendre. Il me fallait retrouver Bella et la ramener au chalet.

Il le fallait.

Pourtant, je restai planté là, la tête basse, angoissé.

J'eus peur de la retrouver. Peur de découvrir le résultat de ma folie. Déjà j'imaginais des hématomes, des marques sur ses bras, des traces de mes serres sur sa peau pâle. J'étais parti trop vite pour remarquer à quel point son corps avait été malmené. Si je découvrais le moindre bleu à mon retour, j'étais bien prêt de supplier les Horvakia de m'abattre pour me punir.

Je l'aimais plus que tout au monde. Je voulais la protéger de tous les dangers et malheurs, petits ou grands, mais j'avais presque oublié que le plus grand danger que pouvait courir Bella, c'était moi. Lui faire du mal, que ce fut par accident ou non, était impardonnable.

Plus jamais je ne commettrais la bêtise de négliger mes parties de chasse. J'avais appris la leçon, ce qui n'effacerait en rien ce que j'avais fait –ou failli faire.

Il me fallait néanmoins assumer les conséquences de mes actes. Je me secouai, décidai d'en finir au plus vite et de la retrouver dans la prairie. Je découvris alors qu'on m'avait devancé. À mon arrivée, ce ne fut pas Bella que je trouvai.

« Tanya ? »

Elle m'attendait sagement, assise en tailleur dans l'herbe. Je vis dans sa tête les derniers événements.

« Alice vous a appelé.

-Oui. Elle a tout vu, mais ne pouvait rien faire tant que la tempête magnétique parasitait les communications. Elle a fini par nous rejoindre et nous a dit d'aller chercher Bella pendant que tu chassais. »

Je fermai les yeux un instant, content qu'on se fût occupé d'elle.

« Elle va bien ? Est-elle… » j'avais la nausée rien que d'y penser. « Est-elle blessée ?

-Pas que je sache. »

Je relâchai un soupir de soulagement et réalisai que j'avais retenu mon souffle depuis que j'avais inspiré pour tester ce que me faisait l'odeur de Bella dans la forêt.

Tanya me scruta avec insistance.

« Tu n'en mènes pas large, toi. Assieds-toi donc avec moi.

-Je dois la retrouver. Je dois m'ex…

-Bella dort. Laisse-la récupérer. Tu t'excuseras demain. »

Elle tapota l'herbe à son flanc.

« Viens. Parlons un peu. »

J'obtempérai à contrecoeur.

« Bien. Maintenant, tu peux me dire ce qui t'est arrivé ? »

Je regardai sans le voir le sol à mes pieds. J'eus un rictus amer.

« J'ai perdu la tête.

-En d'autres termes, tu as failli l'attaquer. »

J'opinai du chef pour confirmer. Mes doigts se plièrent en poing rageur.

Tanya attendait davantage de détails.

Je n'étais pas certain d'avoir envie de m'épancher sur elle. Quoique, l'avis d'un aîné de ma race pouvait être utile, à bien y penser.

« J'ai eu l'impression de combattre un appétit plus barbare et primitif. »

Elle hocha la tête, méditative.

«Dis-moi, dans quelles circonstances est-ce arrivé ?

-Nous regardions l'aurore boréale.

-Rien que ça ? » demanda-t-elle, soupçonneuse.

Pourquoi étais-je timide comme un adolescent à ses premiers émois amoureux ?

_Parce que c'est exactement ce que tu es, imbécile._

Mon silence fut éloquent. Elle devina tout de suite ce que je taisais. La pudibonderie et le tact ne faisant pas partie du caractère succube, Tanya éclata d'un rire sardonique qui se répercuta partout dans la prairie.

«Oh, jeune Edward, tu es si attendrissant dans ta naïveté ! Tu as toujours été mon préféré pour cette raison. Un homme inconscient de sa sensualité est encore plus attirant. Si ça ne t'est jamais arrivé auparavant, je comprends pourquoi tu as confondu les faits.

-De quoi parles-tu ? »

Elle me répondit par une autre question.

« Est-ce que tu as senti le venin affluer ?

-Non. » rétorquai-je, intrigué.

Maintenant qu'elle en faisait mention, je trouvai la situation bizarre. J'avais eu soif. Vraiment soif. J'étais carbonisé de l'intérieur. La conséquence immédiate physique à la soif était le venin. Mais alors, pourquoi mes crocs ne s'étaient pas enduits de poison ?

Tanya secoua la tête et me considéra d'un air mi amusé, mi exaspéré.

«Évidemment qu'il n'y a pas eu de venin. Il n'y en a jamais dans cette situation. Ton subconscient veut faire durer le moment et sait que le poison gâcherait tout. »

Elle jouait avec mes nerfs.

« Quelle situation ?! » grognai-je, impatient.

Un sourire moqueur étira ses lèvres.

« Tu as été pris d'assaut par deux appétits différents en même temps: la soif… et le désir. Mixés ensemble, je comprends pourquoi tu as perdu le contrôle ! »

Elle rit de plus belle tandis que je tombais dans un état d'effarement total.

Le désir…

Quel mot redoutable.

Je compris d'où était provenu le deuxième mur de feu : de mon aine. C'était un feu de nature totalement différente que la soif, pourtant aussi vorace et ravageur. Pas étonnant que j'eus confondu les deux ensemble.

_Oh, non, par pitié… Pas ça…_

Jamais ça ne s'était produit auparavant. C'était la première fois qu'une chose pareille m'arrivait. C'était effrayant. Plus effrayant que la soif du sang. Cent ans et je n'avais jamais expérimenté ce que c'était que désirer quelqu'un de cette façon-là.

Tanya rêvassait, perdue dans ses souvenirs.

« Ah, la soif et le désir… Deux notions si disparates et semblables, si complémentaires, si… jouissives. Je sais ce que ça fait. J'ai longtemps amalgamé les deux. »

Des images répugnantes de son époque succube tournèrent dans sa tête.

« Épargne-moi ce spectacle. »

Je me levai, comme si m'éloigner allait faire disparaître ces scènes atroces.

Tanya suivit le mouvement.

« Tu n'as pas le profil d'un incube, ça c'est sûr. »

Je fis les cent pas dans la prairie sous l'œil diverti de la sirène vampire.

Je pris alors conscience de l'existence d'une autre sorte de monstre en moi.

En fait, non, pas un monstre. Une bête plutôt. Une bête avec des envies… primitives. Comme le monstre, j'aurais tout autant de difficultés à retenir cette bête d'agir. Diable ! Je commençais tout juste à faire la paix avec ce que j'étais et voilà que je découvrais une autre créature qui sommeillait en moi et qui avait attendu que Bella tombe sur mon chemin pour se manifester.

Pour seule consolation, contrairement au monstre, je n'avais pas à me sentir coupable de l'existence de cette bête puisqu'elle faisait en quelque sorte partie intégrante de tout être masculin normalement constitué, vampire ou humain. C'était une bête bien connue. Il y en avait pour qui cette bête était plus sauvage et dominante que d'autres, mais la base restait la même.

Maintenant que je pouvais mettre des mots sur ce qui s'était produit et que ces mots, dans leur sens global, pouvaient s'appliquer à tout homme, humain ou non, je m'en voulus un peu moins de ce qui s'était passé sous l'aurore. La notion du désir n'était pas mal en soi alors j'imagine que je ne devais pas me sentir coupable. Enfin, pas trop.

Je me souvins de tout ce que j'avais vu en film, tout ce que j'avais lu, tout ce à quoi j'avais été témoin en fréquentant la société humaine et ma famille. Ça paraissait si simple et naturel pour tout le monde… Dans mon cas, rien ne serait simple. Jamais.

Il avait beau être normal et commun, le mot désir demeurait terrible. Aussi terrible que la soif. Car, dans un cas comme dans l'autre, les deux concepts étaient synonymes de destruction pour la personne envers qui ils étaient ressentis.

La bête aurait toutefois un point en commun avec le monstre; tous les deux n'obtiendraient jamais ce qu'ils convoitaient.

« Ne sois pas si malheureux. » soupira Tanya. « Elle aussi éprouvera un jour ce genre d'appétit vieux comme le monde. Il n'y a rien de mal à ça.

-Dans notre cas, si. Ce… désir demeurera incomblé. Il en va de sa survie. »

Elle adopta une mine pleine de pitié tout à coup.

« Mon pauvre Edward… Dans quoi t'es-tu embarqué ? »

Sa main vint serrer la mienne en un geste qui aurait pu passer pour de la compassion si ce qui trottait dans son esprit ne l'avait pas trahi.

« Rester avec cette humaine t'apporte beaucoup plus de problèmes que de bienfaits. »

Tanya savait qu'elle ne pouvait rien me cacher alors elle verbalisa toutes les pensées qui lui traversèrent la tête. Elle n'était pas du genre à se réjouir du malheur des autres. Elle ne put toutefois s'empêcher de profiter de la situation pour plaider sa cause. Une cause perdue.

« Quand elle te tient la main, je parie que tu ne sens aucune pression, aucun poids.»

Ses doigts serrèrent un peu plus les miens.

« Tu ne pourras jamais serrer sa main comme je le fais en ce moment. Tu lui broierais les os. »

Je n'aimais pas du tout ce qui planait dans sa conscience. Je voulus me retirer, mais elle m'agrippa le visage pour plonger ses prunelles dans les miennes.

« Tu ne pourras jamais la regarder droit dans les yeux. Elle ne pourra jamais te renvoyer ton regard.

-Il y a d'autres moyens de regarder.

-Rien ne vaudra jamais de se perdre dans le regard de celui qu'on aime. »

L'ardeur que recelaient ses iris dorés valait celle de Méduse.

Je me libérai d'un bond et reculai, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de me poursuivre.

« Je sais où tu veux en venir, Tanya. Tu penses aimer, mais tu as tort. Quand je suis débarqué ici pour la première fois, j'étais le seul Cullen à ne pas avoir de partenaire. Tu m'as pris en affection parce que j'étais disponible. C'est dans ta nature de convoiter le sexe opposé. Crois-moi, quand tu aimeras réellement quelqu'un, tu comprendras que ce que tu ressens pour moi n'est rien. »

Un sourire enjôleur joua sur ses lèvres.

« Edward, j'ai deux mille ans. J'en connais un rayon sur les relations homme-femme. Tu n'as rien à m'apprendre. »

À chacun de mes pas arrière, elle en faisait un en avant. Elle poursuivit sa plaidoirie avec l'assurance d'une déesse convaincue d'être en territoire conquis, sous son joug. Et cette assurance me fut offensante, irritante.

« Tu ne pourras jamais la tenir dans tes bras aussi fort que tu le souhaiterais. Tu ne pourras jamais te laisser aller, perdre le contrôle. Tu devras toujours rester maître de tes impulsions. Et là je ne te parle pas d'impulsions de prédateur. Je te parle de besoins charnels. Je sais ce que c'est. La compagnie mâle humaine est agréable, mais je dois sans cesse surveiller ma force. Rien n'est comparable à une compagnie du même calibre que le nôtre.»

Elle ne pensait même pas à la possibilité que je transforme Bella pour remédier le problème, comme me l'avait proposé Kate. Elle ne voulait pas que Bella rejoigne nos rangs parce qu'elle savait qu'elle n'aurait dès lors plus aucune chance de parvenir à ses fins.

Comme si j'étais un prix à gagner.

De plus en plus irrité, je cessai de reculer et la dominai de toute ma hauteur. Cela ne l'arrêta pas pour autant. Deux mains –deux lianes devrais-je dire- enroulèrent ma nuque et elle tendit les lèvres à mon oreille.

« Avec moi, tu n'aurais pas à te soucier de succomber à la soif ni à surveiller ta force. Tu pourrais faire tout ce que tu veux. Absolument tout.»

Elle usait d'intonations dignes de dieux souterrains. Une voix corruptrice, une voix qui incite à la débauche, au levé de tous les interdits, une voix de bacchante.

N'importe quel humain aurait succombé. Même un vampire aurait marché dans la combine.

Mais ces mots coulaient sur moi comme sur une matière imperméable, étanche, impossible à pénétrer.

Je saisis les deux lianes et les retirai de moi. Je ne les lâchai pas cependant. Je les observai avec attention, ce que Tanya prit à tort pour un premier signe d'abandon. Je ne détrompai pas tout de suite ses déductions, occupé que j'étais à analyser sa peau aussi dure que le roc, son poignet veiné de conduits morts, sa blancheur dépourvue de vitalité, ses doigts longs ornés d'ongles pointus, sa tiédeur trop semblable à la mienne, la perfection de l'ossature sous la chair sans vie. Trop parfaite, trop régulière, trop impeccable. Des lianes qui n'avaient rien à voir avec des plumes.

Je détachai les yeux de ses mains pour examiner le visage triomphant de Tanya. Un triomphe qui disparut quand elle vit le regard désolé que je lui octroyais. De fait, je n'étais plus irrité, mais navré à présent. Navré que Tanya ait eu de vains espoirs, navré qu'elle sous-estime à ce point ce que je ressentais pour ma lune. Navré qu'elle eût cru un seul instant, malgré toute la véracité de ses arguments, que je pourrais me détourner de Bella. Cela me convainquit davantage que, même en traînant 2000 ans d'expérience derrière elle, Tanya n'avait jamais connu ce que c'était réellement que d'aimer. Si tel avait été le cas, elle aurait su qu'une tentative de séduction était complètement futile.

Je n'avais que faire du mot désir s'il n'était pas lié à un autre élément : Bella.

Consciente de son échec, Tanya se retira lentement de moi. Elle recula, désappointée, mais résignée.

J'essayai de lui faire comprendre mon point de vue.

« J'ai besoin de sa différence, de sa vulnérabilité. Ce ne sont pas des défauts, des infériorités. Au contraire. Ces caractéristiques la rendent inestimable, car elles me rappellent ce que c'était que d'être humain, d'avoir un cœur qui bat. Ça ne te manque jamais de manger ? De dormir ? De sentir la vie qui court dans tes veines ? La normalité ne te fait jamais envie ? »

Elle ne répondit pas, mais l'expression de son visage valait tous les aveux.

« Bien sûr que tout ça te manque. Outre pour répondre à tes besoins charnels, je suis persuadé que tu apprécies tes… compagnies mâles humaines, comme tu les appelles, parce que tu cherches chez eux leur chaleur, tu aimes ces cœurs qui battent, tout ce qui les définit comme des êtres vivants. Tu aimes la vie. Ai-je tort?»

Non, je n'avais pas tort. Je le voyais dans sa tête bien qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de me contredire.

« Fréquenter les humains nous ramène constamment à la réalité de ce que nous ne sommes plus. Alors fréquenter Bella doit te confronter sans cesse à l'amertume du souvenir de ta vie humaine perdue.

-C'est là que tu te trompes. Bella ne me rappelle pas ce que j'ai perdu, ce que je ne suis plus. Au contraire, elle me ramène à la vie. Avec elle, je ne me souviens pas d'avoir été vivant. Avec elle, je SUIS vivant.

-Ça ne règle pas ton problème, jeune Edward. Si tu ne lui donnes pas l'immortalité, tu vas la perdre.

-Et si je lui donne l'immortalité, c'est cette impression d'être vivant et un peu plus humain que je perdrai, car elle sera aussi froide que toi et moi, aussi gelée et inerte de l'intérieur.

-Mais tu l'aurais pour l'éternité.

-L'éternité ne vaut pas l'humanité.

-Et lorsqu'elle ne voudra plus de toi, à quoi te servira ton semblant d'humanité ?

-Elle sera toujours vivante. C'est tout ce qui comptera.

-Et quand elle ne le sera plus, vivante ?

-Je pourrai alors tirer ma révérence. J'aurai vécu à travers elle une vie aussi humaine que possible. Ces années, bien que courtes, n'auront pas de prix. Elles vaudront les millénaires de solitude que j'aurais endurés si je ne l'avais pas connue. »

Croisant les bras, Tanya soupira. « _Impossible de changer ses convictions._ »

« Je suppose que je n'arriverai jamais à comprendre ta situation, à moins que la folie me prenne de tomber amoureuse d'un mortel. » lâcha-t-elle avec un petit rire contraint. «Mais je peux comprendre ton autre problème. J'ai eu le même.

-Quel problème ?

-Ton désir, tu l'as oublié ?

-Ah, celui-là. »

Je me renfrognai pour cacher mon embarras.

Un sourire indulgent orna son visage. Je retrouvais la Tanya que j'appréciais, celle qui était bienveillante et chaleureuse.

« Ne te base pas sur ce qui s'est passé cette nuit pour tirer des conclusions hâtives. Tu peux apprendre à dissocier soif et désir, Ed'. Moi je le fais quand j'ai envie d'un peu de compagnie masculine. Il y a beaucoup plus de mâles humains à ma disposition que de mâles vampires. Je n'ai donc pas eu le choix d'apprendre à me contrôler puisque, comme tu le sais, je ne peux me passer des plaisirs de la chair.» dit-elle avec une moue charmeuse. «Je suis certaine que tu peux en faire autant.

-Tu as eu deux millénaires pour t'entraîner. Moi, je n'ai même pas un siècle devant moi.

-C'est juste. » reconnut-elle.

Elle me tapota l'épaule.

« Tu as su résister à ta _cantante_. Alors je suis certaine que tu sauras trouver une solution pour ça aussi. » dit-elle en baissant brièvement les yeux sur mes hanches.

Comme le sang grizzly montait à mes joues à cause de la gêne, Tanya éclata de rire et disparut de la prairie en se moquant allègrement de ma pruderie.

Ce fut en me traînant les pieds que je rejoignis le chalet. Irina, Eleazar et Kate travaillant de nuit, il n'y eut que Carmen pour m'accueillir. Ni Alice ni Bella n'avaient dit pourquoi j'étais parti en chasse précipitamment et Carmen se posait des questions.

« Je n'aime pas du tout cet air tourmenté. » me sermonna-t-elle en me relevant le menton. « Il me rappelle ce que j'ai vu lors de ta dernière visite. Que s'est-il passé ? »

Je demeurai délibérément évasif.

« J'ai eu soif. »

Fou comme ce mot pouvait avoir plusieurs sens depuis que j'avais découvert l'existence de la bête.

J'eus un sourire mélancolique et me dérobai à Carmen.

Je gagnai le palier et ouvris sans bruit la porte de chambre de Bella. Le battement régulier de son cœur m'apaisa immédiatement.

Je marchai en silence et m'accroupis près de la tête de lit. Je ne me joindrais pas à elle sous les draps cette nuit. J'avais envie de la regarder dormir d'un angle où son visage m'apparaîtrait clairement.

Je me rappelai le sermon de Charlie avant notre départ. Je m'étais moqué de lui à son insu. À présent, je comprenais parfaitement sa méfiance et je regrettais amèrement de ne pas y avoir accordé d'importance. J'étais sûr que ce qu'il appelait vulgairement "hormones de mâle en rut" ne s'appliquerait jamais à ma situation, car j'étais vampire, donc supérieur, et parfaitement en mesure de contrôler ce qui pour les hommes humains était difficile à faire. Quelle impertinence… Bien fait pour moi. Ça m'apprendrait à sous-estimer les doutes d'un homme humain qui en était lui aussi passé par là dans sa jeunesse.

Je me concentrai sur Bella, désireux d'oublier la bête. Curieusement, elle s'était réveillée à cause de Bella et pourtant c'est en l'observant dormir que j'arrivai à en faire abstraction. Je fus trop attendri et touché par son visage abandonné au sommeil pour éprouver une quelconque forme de soif.

Je l'avais regardé dormir tant de fois que je pouvais deviner son état d'esprit juste en observant les traits de son visage. Elle avait les sourcils froncés, un pli soucieux au front et ses lèvres étaient incurvées vers le bas, demi-lune triste. Les derniers événements la préoccupaient jusque dans son sommeil.

Sa main reposait sur son oreiller, entrouverte. J'enroulai doucement son poignet et souris quand je perçus son pouls contre ma paume. C'était une musique extraordinaire, un instrument jouant la vie. La vie la plus précieuse qui fut.

J'étais si contradictoire. Dans la prairie, cette musique avait attisé l'appétit du mons-vampire, et là cette musique me calmait et m'enlisait plus que jamais dans la volonté de chérir sa vie. J'étais d'une complexité sans limites.

Je m'inclinai sur son visage, l'admirai un instant. Mes lèvres frôlèrent ses paupières closes, petits rideaux de satin recouvrant les deux puits.

« _Elle ne pourra jamais retourner ton regard._ » me rappelai-je.

Qu'importe. Elle m'avait retourné mon regard une fois. Une seule. Et je vénérerais ce moment jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Cela me suffisait. Même morts, j'aimais ses yeux.

Lentement, j'écartai ses doigts pour y entrelacer les miens. Sa main disparaissait dans la mienne, menue, petite. Rien à voir avec des lianes. La liane était indestructible, la plume était fragile. La liane était en stase éternelle, la plume était en perpétuel changement.

La moindre parcelle de cette plume faisait vibrer ma peau alors qu'au toucher de la liane je n'avais ressenti que l'inertie d'une chair stagnante.

Je me penchai sur nos mains jointes et respirai délibérément une grande goulée d'air. Il y eut une flamme familière dans ma poitrine. Rien à voir avec la soif ou le désir par contre. C'était la chaleur réconfortante qui naissait de notre arôme commun, nos deux odeurs mélangées. Un parfum unique.

Je songeai aux suppositions d'Eleazar. Peut-être que le troisième don, ce voile qu'il avait vu, n'était en réalité qu'une démonstration physique de ce lien ?

Bella me tira de mes pensées, bougeant dans son sommeil. Elle dut sentir ma présence, car elle rouvrit les yeux.

« Pardon. Je ne voulais pas te réveiller. » murmurai-je.

La confusion du réveil ne dura qu'une seconde, le temps qu'elle réalise que sa main était dans la mienne. Puis, elle sursauta vivement, se dégagea et recula le plus loin possible de moi, les couvertures enroulées jusqu'au cou.

Dévastation.

Elle avait peur de moi !

Évidemment qu'elle avait peur. À son réveil elle découvrait penché sur elle l'individu qui l'avait brutalisé. À quelle autre réaction aurais-je pu m'attendre ?

« Non… » me lamentai-je.

Je me décomposai devant ce visage tendu et ce corps contracté qui se servait de sa couverture comme rempart.

J'étais pathétique, mais tout ce que je trouvai à faire fut de l'implorer.

« Je t'en prie, Bella. Ne me crains pas. »

La supplique dans ma voix avait été cassée par le chagrin.

Mon imagination me faisait déjà entendre ce que je redoutais le plus.

« _Je veux rentrer à la maison, je ne veux plus que tu m'approches, je ne veux plus risquer sans cesse ma vie avec toi._»

Sa tête (c'était tout ce qui émergeait de la couverture) pivota lentement de droite à gauche.

« Je ne te crains pas. »

Je me redressai un peu. Le soulagement se pointa. Je ne lui permis pas d'agir, car ses paroles contredisaient les messages corporels et le ton de sa voix plein de reproches.

Bella retira ses mains de sous les couvertures.

« Ce sont elles que je crains. » Elle les recacha aussitôt. « Mes mains se baladent toutes seules et elles ont assez fait de dégâts pour aujourd'hui. Cette nuit plutôt. »

Je compris alors que le ton de reproche s'adressait à elle-même.

Incroyable. Bella prenait la faute de ce qui s'était produit ?

Cette fois, je permis au soulagement de m'envahir bien que ce fut mal de me réjouir qu'elle nourrisse un sentiment de culpabilité à la place de la peur.

Elle ne devait pas se sentir responsable de ce déplorable incident.

« Tu n'as pas à te lier les mains derrière le dos. Je n'ai plus soif. »

Elle ne parut pas m'entendre et se fit véhémente.

« Je suis tellement désolée! Toutes ces couleurs sur toi… J'ai dérapé, j'ai oublié que c'était difficile pour toi d'être… en contact étroit avec moi. C'était de la provocation, ni plus ni moins.

-Arrête. C'est à moi de m'excuser. Je n'ai pas été prudent, j'aurais dû chasser depuis longtemps. Je ne pensais pas que… je croyais avoir dépassé ce stade. Je croyais que plus jamais je ne voudrais te… »

Le mot s'étrangla dans ma gorge, acide.

« Me tuer ? C'est le mot que tu cherches ? »

Pour toute réponse affirmative, je baissai la tête, abattu, et je lâchai une plainte d'animal blessé.

«Tu déformes la réalité. Tu n'as jamais voulu me tuer. Il y a une différence entre avoir soif et désirer la mort de quelqu'un.

-Ma condition, même si je n'y peux rien, n'est pas une excuse. Tu es trop miséricordieuse.

-Et toi tu brûles les étapes. Tu ne peux pas du jour au lendemain être complètement en contrôle, encore moins si tu n'as pas chassé depuis longtemps. »

Elle me parut hésitante tout à coup, incertaine.

« Peut-être vaudrait-il mieux faire quelques pas en arrière ? »

Je me tendis à ces mots. Je relevai la tête et trouvai ses yeux emplis d'un mélange de sollicitude et de tristesse.

Quelques pas en arrière…

Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire ?

De cesser toute démonstration d'affection ? De revenir à la vieille époque où je me contentais de serrer sa main de temps à autre ?

«Serais-tu en train de me demander de limiter nos contacts ?» questionnai-je avec un calme forcé.

« Je suis en train de te dire que je n'aime pas te voir souffrir, te voir lutter contre toi-même. Si je peux te faciliter la tâche en restant un peu à l'écart, je le ferai. »

À l'écart !?

Cette seule perspective m'affolait.

Nous étions allés trop loin ce soir, d'accord. Fallait-il pour autant éviter toute promiscuité physique? C'en était fini de cette époque où je guettais le m-vampire sans arrêt. Si je ne négligeais pas mes chasses, il resterait tranquille même si je la touchais. Nous étions en trêve, après tout. Je l'avais touché tant de fois auparavant, j'avais fait tant de découvertes tactiles sans que rien de fâcheux ne se produise… Mais la bête venait de rentrer en jeu à présent. Ça, Bella n'était pas au courant. Elle croyait que ce qui s'était passé ne relevait que de la soif de son sang. Et il était sans doute préférable qu'elle continue de croire qu'une seule soif me tenaillait. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle sache à quel degré... charnel mon amour voulait se manifester.

Pourquoi voulais-je garder la bête secrète ? Je suppose que j'étais affreusement gêné par son existence et je voulais attendre d'avoir complètement assimilé et digéré cette découverte avant d'en parler à la principale concernée par l'affaire.

Je ne devais pas sous-estimer la bête, mais de là à maintenir Bella à l'écart, il en était hors de question. Sa chaleur était trop importante, son contact trop essentiel, sa proximité trop bienfaisante. Je ne pouvais pas me passer de ça. Je pouvais continuer de la toucher sans la désirer. Je le devais. J'avais trop besoin d'elle. J'avais passé trop de jours, de semaines et de mois à me retenir de la toucher, à censurer l'amoureux alors il était inconcevable de revenir en arrière, d'autant plus que cette tristesse dans le regard de Bella m'indiquait clairement que sa propre idée la chagrinait. Si j'avais senti que c'était réellement ce qu'elle voulait alors je me serais éloigné. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Aussi présomptueuse, prétentieuse et arrogante que cette certitude l'était, il demeurait que Bella aimait tout autant que moi notre promiscuité physique, qu'elle en avait besoin.

Je ne pouvais pas faire quelques pas en arrière. Impossible. Elle était peut-être prête à ce sacrifice, mais pas moi. C'était par amour qu'elle me faisait cette proposition et c'était par amour que j'allais la refuser. Deux idées contraires qui naissaient du même sentiment. Étrange qu'était le lien qui nous unissait…

Avec lenteur, je tirai sur un pan de la couverture. Quand je la départis de son rempart, Bella se cacha les mains dans son dos. Je saisis doucement ses bras et les ramenai devant elle. Elle se laissa faire, mais elle conservait ses mains fermées en poing et les lèvres serrées ; les deux éléments de sa personne qui m'avaient fait perdre la tête sous l'aurore.

Le souvenir des étincelles que ces deux éléments avaient laissé sur moi à leur passage me fit réprimer un léger tremblement. La bête voulait faire plus que se souvenir. Elle voulait revivre le moment. Et aller plus loin encore… Je la retins de peine et de misère et l'envoyai se terrer dans son trou.

Je déliai les mains de Bella et quand je fus certain qu'elle ne les refermerait plus, j'immisçai un bras autour de sa taille et la ramenai tout près de moi. Elle ne m'opposa pas de résistance, vaincue. Je la gardai là, dans l'étau de mes bras, content de voir qu'aucune soif ne m'assaillait en cet instant. Seul le besoin de la sentir contre moi motivait cette étreinte.

Mon front trouva appui sur le sien.

« Je peux lutter contre la soif, mais lutter contre le besoin d'être auprès de toi, ça c'est un combat perdu d'avance. » murmurai-je d'une voix à peine audible. « Je n'ai pas besoin d'air pour vivre. Je n'ai pas besoin de cœur non plus. Même le sang, jusqu'à un certain point, ne m'est pas nécessaire pour survivre. Le moteur de mon existence, c'est toi. Alors ne me demande pas de revenir en arrière. C'est au-dessus de mes forces. »

Jusque là raide comme un i, Bella se détendit et une main prudente se leva timidement vers mon visage. Lorsqu'elle ne _vit_ aucune tension animer mes traits, l'autre main rejoignit sa sœur. Ce ne fut pas une caresse en quête sensorielle comme sous l'aurore. Ce fut juste un message tactile que des mots ne pouvaient expliquer. Je perçus sa tendresse et aussi sa façon de me dire que mes paroles l'avaient remuée.

« Je ne perdrai plus le contrôle. Je ne te ferai plus de mal. Je te le jure. »

Je pouvais le jurer. Maintenant que j'avais découvert l'existence de la bête, que j'avais compris précisément la nature de ce qui m'était arrivé, je saurais y faire face.

Elle se détacha de mon front pour me laisser voir une moue réprobatrice.

«Nous avons tous les deux dérapé ce soir. Nous sommes tous les deux responsables. Alors ne recommence pas avec ton syndrome du petit pois.

-Petit pois ?

-Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit sous le chêne à Forks ? Je m'étoufferais avec un petit pois que tu trouverais quand même le moyen de mettre la faute sur toi. »

Je levai une épaule fataliste.

« On ne se refait pas. »

Un petit rire caustique la secoua.

« Tu ne changeras jamais, toi.

-Probablement pas. » admis-je, piteux.

Nous restâmes ainsi un moment jusqu'à ce qu'elle dodeline de la tête et que ses paupières deviennent lourdes.

« Tu dois dormir. La nuit n'a pas été de tout repos.

-Tu restes avec moi ? »

J'hésitai.

Si le mons… (devant Bella, impossible de penser à ce mot qu'elle détestait) si le vampire dormait, la bête, elle, était encore réveillée. Dans ces circonstances, je n'étais pas sûr que ce fut une bonne idée de l'étreindre toute la nuit. Je l'avais pourtant fait des dizaines de fois, mais jusqu'alors j'ignorais l'existence de la bête.

Sentant que je tergiversais, Bella renchérit :

« Je resterai sage. L'aurore boréale est terminée de toute façon. Plus de danger que je t'attaque. »

Comment résister à ce visage espiègle.

J'obéis sans contester. Elle s'endormit dans mes bras, ignorant que ses formes contre moi m'engageaient dans un duel intérieur contre la bête.

J'avais perdu le contrôle cette nuit parce que j'avais été pris par surprise. Je savais maintenant ce que je combattais alors je remportai haut la main ce duel. J'étais fort, mais j'enviai Bella de ne pas avoir à lutter ainsi.

Bien sûr, elle s'était enhardie cette nuit et elle avait franchi des bornes qui, jusque là, n'avaient été que frôlées. Ça ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu'elle avait le même genre d'appétit que la bête en moi. Mais un jour… Peut-être que… Sûrement… Probablement… Bella voudrait…

« _Elle aussi éprouvera un jour ce genre d'appétit vieux comme le monde. _»

Morbleu !

Je pouvais lutter contre la bête tant que personne ne l'encourageait. Comment allais-je pouvoir la tenir tranquille si un jour elle sentait que sa victime était consentante !?

Car ce jour viendrait. C'était inévitable. Ça faisait partie de l'évolution de l'humain de vouloir… procréer. C'était dans les gênes, instinctif quoi. J'avais exploré tant d'esprits humains de mon âge. L'idée leur traversait toujours la tête, tôt ou tard, à différents degrés. Je savais comment fonctionnait le cerveau du jeune humain adulte du 21e siècle alors Bella n'en ferait pas exception.

Je ne pourrais répondre à ce besoin. J'étais prêt à tenir enfermée la bête. Ce ne serait pas la première fois que je devrais brider mes instincts. Bella, elle, n'avait pas à y renoncer. C'était trop injuste. Elle avait le droit de vouloir faire… ce genre d'expérience.

Bella comprendrait bien vite que ce serait impossible avec moi. Oh, elle était assez généreuse et aimante pour prétendre n'avoir aucun besoin d'en passer par là. Elle ne ferait qu'ajouter cette privation à la liste très longue des obstacles et des inconvénients que le fait d'aimer un vampire apportait. Et un jour, petit à petit, l'amour s'estomperait, noyé sous cette liste énorme de désavantages. Oh, elle ne me tournerait pas le dos définitivement. Je savais que ce qui nous liait lui importerait toujours et que ça continuerait à être puissant, même sous la forme d'une affection platonique. Une amitié profonde. C'est ce que je pouvais espérer de mieux quand je serais obligé de la laisser partir et de faire le deuil de son amour.

Il ne me restait plus qu'à espérer qu'elle prenne conscience de tous ces désavantages le plus tard possible, ainsi pourrais-je jouir de sa présence et de son amour pour quelque temps encore. Pour l'instant, je lui suffisais. C'était tout ce qui comptait.

Une question déplacée et insidieuse me traversa soudainement l'esprit.

Avec qui Bella ferait cette… expérience ? Qui aurait cet honneur ?

Cette simple idée m'ulcéra et me mit hors de moi. Pathétique. Je jalousais un remplaçant qui n'existait même pas encore !

J'éprouvais un besoin viscéral de la protéger, mais aussi une possessivité sans bornes à son égard. Elle était mienne ! Quiconque oserait la toucher en subirait les conséquences.

Je tressaillis à mes propres pensées, scandalisé par mon attitude.

_Je suis un vampire, pas un homme de Cro-Magnon, que diable!_

Je n'avais aucun droit sur Bella. Elle n'était pas ma propriété.

Une autre pensée déconvenue se faufila malgré tout dans ma tête.

C'était admis et reconnu que la première expérience pour un être de sexe féminin n'était pas très agréable. C'était même, en général... pénible.

Je gémis et tremblai aussitôt de rage. Je resserrai ma prise sur Bella, m'improvisant bouclier précoce d'un futur encore inexistant.

Le type, ce remplaçant, cet obsédé, ce truand avait intérêt à ne pas lui faire de mal, sinon je le…

_Regarde qui parle !_ Comme si je pouvais faire mieux ! Ce serait la catastrophe assurée alors de quel droit je menaçais et jugeais un homme qui, premièrement, n'existait pas encore, et, deuxièmement, qui ne pourrait jamais être susceptible de la blesser autant que je pouvais le faire ?

_Misère…_

Ce fut une nuit pleine de questions, d'appréhensions, de doutes et de réflexion au terme de laquelle je pris la décision, comme tout ce qui concernait Bella, de ne m'occuper que du jour présent. Je traverserais la rivière quand j'y serais. Vivre au jour le jour. Ce devait être mon mantra quotidien si je ne tenais pas à devenir fou.

* * *

**Chapitre**

**Ballade**

Parce que les vampires de Denali étaient plus responsables que moi, ils avaient programmé pour le lendemain une partie de chasse à l'autre bout du Parc. Du coup, Bella eut aussi envie de quitter le chalet pour explorer la nature de l'Alaska. Sans doute tenait-elle à se distraire pour oublier les événements fâcheux de la nuit dernière. Alors, nous étions partis tous les deux de notre côté en excursion. Mon grizzly allait me tenir tranquille pour quelques jours alors je m'improvisai guide touristique. Guide, mais surtout bulle protectrice pour éviter les obstacles innombrables de la montagne.

Je l'aurais carrément porté sur mon dos si elle n'avait pas tenu coûte que coûte à marcher.

Quand je l'eus rattrapé une énième fois afin de lui éviter de trébucher sur le sol irrégulier, Bella s'arrêta avec un soupir excédé.

«C'est ridicule, Edward.

-Quoi donc ?

-J'aime bien marcher, sentir la terre sous mes pieds, sentir les variations du sol, sentir que je suis en pleine nature, sur un territoire inconnu, sauvage. Je ne peux pas voir ce qui se passe alors je tiens à percevoir ce qu'il y a autour à ma façon et tous les moyens sont bons pour y arriver ; par les pieds, les mains, etc. Mais c'est nul que tu suives mon rythme comme ça. Je suis trop lente pour un vampire. Je ne suis déjà pas très rapide sur une surface plane alors c'est encore pire en pleine montagne. Tu aurais dû me laisser louer les services d'un guide du Parc. Ça t'aurait évité cette ennuyante excursion d'escargot. Tu pourrais dégommer quelques pumas avec les autres à l'heure qu'il est. T'amuser un peu quoi.

-Parce que tu crois que je ne m'amuse pas en ce moment ?

-Me décrire sans arrêt l'environnement, surveiller le moindre de mes pas… Je n'appelle pas ça s'amuser…

-Tu te rappelles ce que je t'ai dit la première fois que nous avons parlé de partir en voyage ?

-Heu…

-Je t'ai dit que j'allais toujours du point A au point B sans observer ce qui se passait autour de moi. Suivre ton rythme, te décrire l'environnement, me permet de voir des trucs auxquels je ne porte jamais attention. Alors, cesse de t'en faire, profite de cette journée et ouvre tes oreilles. Nous arrivons au pied du mont McKinley et le panorama est époustouflant. »

Je lui agrippai la main et elle me suivit sans protester, quoiqu'un peu sceptique.

J'aurais pu aussi lui dire que je ne m'amusais jamais si je la savais trop loin de moi, mais je craignais la rebuter un peu de par ma dépendance totale à sa personne. Je sentais bien que Bella avait autant besoin de moi que moi d'elle, mais moi, c'était plus qu'un besoin. C'était une obsession. D'autant plus que je n'allais pas cracher sur l'occasion de me retrouver entièrement seul avec elle pour une journée. Les Horvakia étant toujours dans les parages, difficile de profiter pleinement de sa présence pour moi tout seul.

J'étais décidément d'une possessivité extrême…

Et puis rien ne valait son visage tout émerveillé quand je lui décrivais l'espace autour de nous. Ma vue vampire rendait les descriptions encore plus précises et détaillées dans son imagination. Un guide touristique engagé au Parc ne serait jamais parvenu à capter tout l'environnement et y rendre justice en mots.

Avoir le pouvoir de lui faciliter ses déplacements, de décrire avec minutie ce qui l'entourait et de la protéger des obstacles sur notre chemin plus rapidement et efficacement que l'humain moyen faisaient partie des petits détails qui parvenaient à me convaincre que j'étais une bonne chose pour Bella Swan. Ça compensait ma regrettable bêtise sous l'aurore. Ça, c'était un fait qui m'indiquait que j'étais mauvais pour Bella. Puisque j'étais égoïste et trop amoureux, je m'accrochais à tous les arguments qui pouvaient prouver le contraire et ce que nous étions en train de faire en ce moment en était un.

L'ascension de la montagne se fit lentement. Très lentement. Vers midi nous trouvâmes une vallée creuse où les pics enneigés autour de nous étaient si hauts qu'ils cachaient la lumière du jour. Bella tâta l'écorce de quelques sapins et sourit quand elle en trouva un qui lui plut.

« J'aime bien celui-là. Il me fait penser à celui qui est près du terrain de foot du lycée. »

Je souris à mon tour.

« Tu parles de ce sapin sous lequel nous déjeunions avant de trouver le vieux chêne ?

-Sous lequel JE déjeunais. » rit-elle. « D'ailleurs, j'ai un petit creux. Pouvons-nous faire une halte ?

-Bien sûr. »

Nous prîmes place sous les branches et je lui tendis le sac à dos que je portais. Elle en sortit un sandwich et m'en tendit poliment un morceau.

« Tu en veux ? »

Je roulai des yeux.

« Mange, Bella. »

Elle haussa les épaules et attaqua son repas.

« C'est tout ? Tu n'as rien d'autre ? » demandai-je lorsque je constatai qu'elle n'avait sorti qu'une bouteille d'eau après avoir engouffré le sandwich.

« Non, pourquoi ?

-Je ne m'y connais pas beaucoup en la matière, mais il me semble que ce n'est pas très consistant comme repas.»

Avec nonchalance, elle rangea la bouteille et le sac qui avait contenu le maigre sandwich et se tint prête à reprendre l'excursion.

« J'ai un budget restreint alors je m'en tiens au strict minimum.

-Un budget ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? C'est la nourriture du chalet.

-Justement. Les Horvakia ont dépensé de l'argent pour remplir leur garde-manger à cause de moi. Quand je trouverai un petit boulot cet automne, je leur rembourserai tout ce que je leur ai pris. Je mange donc que le nécessaire puisque je dois déjà te rembourser les hôtels, les billets d'av…

-Stop ! C'est quoi cette histoire de remboursement ? Je t'ai dit que je m'occupais de l'aspect monétaire de ce voyage ! D'autant plus que tu insulterais les Horvakia de croire qu'ils s'attendent à recevoir le moindre sous de ta part.

-Mais… Notre marché stipulait que cet automne je te rembourserais petit à petit la moitié de…

-Ce marché ne tient plus ! »

Se yeux étaient peut-être morts, pour autant cela ne l'empêcha pas de me darder un regard acéré.

« Oh que si il tient ! Je ne veux pas être entretenue ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu es millionnaire que je dois vivre à tes dépends.

-Ça n'a rien à voir avec l'appât du gain. Le marché ne tient plus depuis le jour où tu as eu l'idée saugrenue de bien vouloir de moi comme amoureux. Maintenant, ce qui est à moi est à toi. Donc ma fortune est aussi la tienne. »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'ahurissement et sa mâchoire en tomba.

« Mais… C'est… ! J'ai… Ça n'a aucun sens !

-C'est comme ça que ça marche chez les Cullen. » dis-je, buté.

Je lui arrachai le sac. J'avais senti un certain poids là-dedans en le traînant sur mon dos. Qu'y avait-elle donc mis qui pèse autant si ce n'était pas un repas digne de ce nom? Je fouillai et découvris son ordinateur.

« Que veux-tu faire avec ça en pleine montagne ? Il n'y a pas de réseau !

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'Internet. Je l'ai apporté pour écrire une chanson. Les grands espaces de la région sont inspirants. »

Si j'avais su que ce sac ne contenait presque rien à manger, je ne l'aurais pas laissé s'occuper des victuailles avant de partir.

« Il est hors de question que tu te prives de manger à ta faim. C'est totalement irresponsable. Tu mets ta santé en jeu ! »

Elle croisa les bras, trouvant agaçante ma réaction.

« Edward. Ce sandwich me suffisait amplement. »

Des clous ! Moi qui voulais la garder vivante et en santé le plus longtemps possible, elle me mettait des bâtons dans les roues en se négligeant de la sorte !

J'inspirai et expirai pour me calmer.

«Ce soir, tu ne te contenteras pas d'une tartinade sur du pain. Bifteck au menu. Avec ces choses brunes qu'on doit peler... Des pommes de terres, voilà. » repris-je avec sécheresse. « C'est moi qui le préparerai.

-Tu n'as jamais fait la cuisine. Tu as horreur de ça.

-Il est temps que j'apprenne.

-Ma parole, tu es vraiment fâché à cause d'un misérable sandwich ?

-Si tu es trop insouciante pour prendre soin de toi, je le ferai à ta place. Et entre ça dans ton crâne : tu es aussi riche que moi alors plus jamais je ne veux entendre parler d'économie et de remboursement. C'est clair ? »

Elle agita la tête lentement et exhala un soupir de capitulation.

« Monsieur Cullen, vous êtes affreusement autoritaire et contrôlant.

-Et toi tu es totalement négligente et inconsciente.

-Je t'aime. »

J'avais déjà ouvert la bouche, prêt à riposter à la prochaine réplique, mais je figeai.

Vertige.

Je fermai les yeux sous le choc. Comme au premier jour, l'effet de ces mots était toujours aussi ravageusement touchant.

Impossible de répliquer à ça.

Je me dégonflai et la colère s'échappa de moi comme l'air d'un ballon troué.

« C'est totalement déloyal de me larguer une bombe pareille alors que je dois continuer à être fâché. » bougonnai-je.

Elle eut un regard pétillant de malice tout en mangeant ses baies.

« Je sais. »

Désirant me venger, je m'approchai et m'accroupis à sa hauteur. Je pris son visage en coupe dans mes mains et le relevai vers moi. Je lui soufflai alors les mêmes paroles, mettant dans les inflexions de ma voix toute l'intensité, la profondeur et la suavité dont j'étais capable.

« Je t'aime. »

Elle eut beaucoup de mal à avaler sa salive. Et ses yeux reluirent d'émotion.

«Ouh… Percutant, ça.

-Nous sommes quittes à présent. »

Elle renifla.

Je la relâchai, content de l'avoir ébranlée autant que moi. Ces mots-là étaient si précieux que nous ne les prononcions jamais à la légère ni très souvent parce que c'était un bouleversement intérieur à chaque fois.

Pour se donner une contenance, elle chercha en chancelant son ordinateur.

« Ça t'ennuie si j'écris un peu ? »

Bella n'avait plus envie d'entendre parler de cette histoire d'argent, on dirait. Puisqu'elle avait fait traîtreusement disparaître ma colère, je ne voyais plus trop l'intérêt de continuer à argumenter.

« Pas du tout. »

Elle voulut s'adosser contre le tronc, mais je me glissai entre elle et le sapin en un éclair et ce fut contre ma poitrine qu'elle se laissa tomber.

La surprise passée de m'avoir découvert dans son dos, elle se détendit et prit ses aises avec un sourire béat.

Elle posa le portable sur ses genoux et l'ouvrit à une page de partition. Je déposai mon menton sur son épaule pour avoir une meilleure vue de l'écran.

« Besoin d'aide ?

-Un musicien centenaire peut sans doute m'aider, oui. »

Nous passâmes quelque temps sous le sapin à composer. Le vent s'était levé en cet après-midi. Même si nous étions cachés par les montagnes, les rafales se faufilèrent au creux de la vallée.

« Tu n'as pas froid? »

Bien que mon corps n'y changerait pas grand-chose, j'eus le réflexe de rabattre mes bras autour d'elle pour la réchauffer.

« Tu plaisantes ? J'ai 30 cm d'épaisseur de vêtements sur moi !

-Tes pieds ?

-Les brodequins me tiennent au chaud.

-Merci à Alice. Elle a pensé à tout.

-Elle a mis des trucs dans mes valises que je n'ai même pas dans ma garde-robe chez Charlie.

-Elle a ajouté sa touche personnelle.

-Sa touche ? Sa couche, plutôt ! J'ai même découvert une étoffe toute pailletée. Je crois bien que c'est une robe du soir. Comptes-tu m'emmener à un gala ? »

Je battis des paupières, surpris. Je me rappelai avoir trouvé un spencer et un pantalon chic dans mes propres valises. Pour s'agencer avec la robe ?

« Non. Enfin, je ne crois pas… Alice voit loin, parfois.

-C'est du gaspillage. J'ai découvert des trucs dont je ne me servirai jamais, j'en suis certaine. Je vais devoir tout lui rendre.

-Alice ne prête jamais. Elle donne.

-Alors, si elle ne veut pas les récupérer, je les donnerai à des œuvres de charités. »

Je ricanai, puis elle ferma le portable en même temps que ses yeux pour écouter le vent siffler.

« C'est vraiment bien ici. Je sens autour de nous… l'infini. La nature à l'état pur, préservée de la présence de l'homme.

-Préservée qu'à la surface, hélas. Car sous nous se trouve la mine exploitée par la ville de Healy.

-La mine est sous les montagnes?

-Oui.

-Alors on ne peut pas prétendre que le site est préservé de l'homme…

-Ni du vampire d'ailleurs. » ris-je. « Kate y travaille.

-Elle travaille à la mine ?! »

J'haussai une épaule désinvolte.

« Elle apprécie les travaux manuels. Elle doit bien sûr se contrôler pour ne pas paraître trop forte aux yeux des autres mineurs.

-J'aurais cru qu'un métier plus… intellectuel lui conviendrait.

-Elle aime bien la mine. C'est le seul boulot du coin où elle n'a pas à craindre le soleil. Et puis, elle est la seule femme mineure. Elle adore être entourée d'hommes.

-Les pauvres… Ils doivent souvent être déconcentrés dans leur boulot. »

Son corps vibra contre moi, agité d'un petit rire. Je fus content que 30 cm d'épaisseur de manteau nous sépare sinon la bête aurait réagi à ses vibrations, j'en étais certain.

Bella se fit songeuse.

« Je leur ai posé des tas de questions sur leur passé, mais je n'ai même pas demandé à quoi les Horvakia occupaient leur temps en ce moment.

-Tanya est prof d'histoire le soir. Eleazar est garde forestier. C'est très utile d'être dans la réserve. Sous le couvert de son métier, il peut observer la faune et trouver quelles espèces sont en surpopulation et lesquelles on doit laisser se reproduire. Irina est infirmière de nuit à l'hôpital de la ville à côté. Quand Carlisle était ici, ils travaillaient souvent ensemble. Tu sais, Carlisle est tellement doué qu'il n'a qu'à regarder un patient pour savoir ce qui cloche chez lui. Ça peut être plutôt louche pour les infirmières qui reçoivent les instructions et les posologies sans que le médecin traitant n'ait procédé à un examen en règle. Alors, avec Irina à ses côtés, il n'avait pas à craindre les soupçons. Elle non plus d'ailleurs. Ils pouvaient se couvrir mutuellement. Depuis qu'il est parti, Irina est au service de maternité.

-Elle est sage-femme?

-Oui. »

Je ne voyais pas son visage, mais je sentais son étonnement.

« Le sang…

-Elle se contrôle. Elle a du mal, mais le fait de voir la vie naître contrecarre son désir de tuer. En voyant toutes ces femmes donner la vie, elle forge sa résistance. Être témoin des naissances, regarder ces petits êtres si vulnérables et fragiles qui entrent dans le monde des vivants, entendre tous ces petits cœurs débattre à une allure aussi folle… Tout ça l'aide à prendre conscience que la vie est précieuse, qu'elle n'a pas de prix. A travers toutes ces femmes qu'elle accompagne, elle expérimente un peu ce que c'est que de devenir mère, une chose qu'elle ne connaîtra jamais.» terminais-je d'une voix où perçait une note d'amertume.

Bella baissa le menton, compatissante.

« Elle doit bien s'entendre avec Rosalie. »

Je souris. Tiens donc, Rosalie avait fini par raconter son histoire à Bella? J'avais raté ça. Elle en avait sûrement profité lors de mes absences pour la chasse. Ayant sa réputation de vampire haineuse à préserver, Rose ne s'était pas vantée de s'être confiée à l'humaine qu'elle ne piffait pas.

« C'est vrai. Toutes deux regrettent beaucoup leur condition pour cette raison. Rose ne l'avouera jamais, mais elle t'envie beaucoup.

-Parce que je peux enfanter ?

-Oui. »

Je fus soudain curieux.

« Tu… La maternité, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

-Être mère ? Mh, je n'y ai jamais songé. Ce n'est pas dans mes projets immédiats.

-Tu ne penses jamais… à plus tard ?

-Non. Pour être honnête, l'idée ne me fait pas trop envie.

-Tu ne veux pas d'enfants ?

-Non. »

Cette affirmation me subjugua. Je ne pouvais encore que me fier au ton de sa voix pour juger la situation, mais il semblait bien que le concept de maternité lui était totalement égal. Pour l'instant.

La maternité… Ce serait aussi, un jour, une utopie à ajouter sur la liste des désavantages de fréquenter un vampire, un facteur de plus qui contribuerait à son éloignement.

Devais-je m'inquiéter de son refus de vouloir des enfants? Avait-elle renoncé à l'idée parce qu'elle savait que c'était impossible tant que je serais avec elle ? Avait-elle décidé de sacrifier ce rêve pour moi ?

Je n'avais pas senti d'amertume et de désillusion dans sa voix alors peut-être qu'en fait le concept de maternité ne l'intéressait réellement pas. Mais Bella était encore jeune.

« Tu as le temps de changer d'avis.

-Peut-être. » dit-elle, nonchalante. « Les circonstances jouent plutôt contre moi de toute façon.

-Comment ça?

-C'est déjà une très grande responsabilité d'élever un enfant quand on a deux yeux valides. Alors, avec moi, ce serait très... délicat, comme tâche.

-Tu serais une mère fantastique. » dis-je avec aplomb.

C'était une évidence pour moi. Et qu'elle en doute me révulsait.

« Merci. » sourit-elle. « Quoi qu'il en soit, ce n'est pas dans mes priorités. La maternité est un concept encore trop abstrait pour moi. Et Carmen ? »

Apparemment, elle ne tenait pas à s'étendre sur le sujet.

« Éditrice. Elle a sa propre entreprise. Elle travaille à domicile.

-Éditrice… » répéta-t-elle, admirative.

« Sa compagnie est réputée pour sa rapidité d'exécution. Et elle a les moyens de se payer les imprimantes requises et le papier. Tout le matériel est dans le sous-sol du chalet. Les auteurs qui envoient leurs manuscrits sont persuadés qu'elle a toute une équipe d'analyse avec elle. Mais sa vitesse vampirique lui permet d'accomplir le boulot toute seule. Elle ne rencontre jamais les auteurs. Tout se fait par fax, téléphone ou internet. Et les manuscrits sont envoyés à une boîte postale dans une autre ville. Comme ça, personne ne peut la retracer et découvrir que sa prestigieuse entreprise ne contient qu'un seul employé. »

Je sentis son sourire contre ma joue.

« C'est fascinant. Tous, à leur façon, se sont construits une place dans le monde humain.

-Je les envie beaucoup d'avoir autant de choix. Moi, avec ma tête de post ado de 17 ans, je n'ai pas beaucoup d'options mis à part jouer les étudiants en permanence.

-Tu n'en as pas marre de toujours recommencer le lycée?

-Avant oui. »

Je tournai légèrement la tête afin d'avoir sa tempe à portée de mes lèvres.

« Maintenant que tu es là, tout me semble nouveau. » murmurai-je avant d'embrasser sa peau, juste à la racine de ses cheveux.

Tout son corps fut secoué d'un frisson.

Son visage obliqua un peu vers le mien, de sorte que je pus voir ses paupières se fermer doucement et ses lèvres m'adresser un sourire heureux.

« Que ferons-nous quand le lycée sera terminé ? »

J'aimais bien ce _nous_. Cela signifiait qu'elle pensait encore vouloir de moi à moyen terme.

« Ce que tu comptais faire avant de me connaître ; étudier à l'université, choisir une carrière.

-Mais… et toi ?

-Je te suivrai où que tu ailles.

-Pourquoi t'embêter à obtenir un énième baccalauréat ? Tu pourrais faire un tas d'autres trucs.

-Si j'étais un nomade solitaire, les possibilités seraient plus larges. Mais je fais partie d'un clan.

-Et tu aimes ta famille.

-Oui. Et pour vivre ensemble, il y a des règles à suivre. Pour notre sécurité, nous nous devons de jouer un rôle défini pour la société.

-Que va-t-il se passer quand vous devrez déménager et recommencer un autre cycle ailleurs ? Tu vas les suivre ?

-Non.

-Tu vas donc ME suivre ?

-Je peux aller à la même université que toi.

-Et quand j'aurai terminé mes études ? Ce sera louche qu'un post ado de 17 ans se trouve une carrière.

-Je continuerai à t'accompagner d'une autre façon, tant que tu voudras bien de moi. Je trouverai un moyen.

-Mais tu seras obligé de te cacher. Ce n'est pas une vie, ça. » dit-elle, penaude.

Je me fichais complètement de me cacher, car ma vie, c'était Bella.

Un silence s'installa où je la soupçonnai de réfléchir à une solution. J'étais sur le point de lui dire de ne pas se tracasser pour si peu quand elle déclara :

« Moi, je pourrais peut-être vous accompagner dans ce nouveau cycle que vous accomplirez.

-Tu ne pourrais pas suivre ma famille, Bella. Nous devons recommencer nos cycles très loin du lieu précédent pour être certains que personne n'ait jamais entendu parler de nous. Il te faudrait abandonner ton père pour nous suivre.

-Je ne peux rester indéfiniment sous l'aile de Charlie. Il faudra bien que je vole de mes propres ailes un de ces jours. Ce que je ferai de ma vie ne regarde que moi. Si j'ai envie de vous suivre, je le ferai. Enfin… Si ton clan n'y voit pas d'inconvénient.

-Tu sais bien que tu es des nôtres. Ce qui ne les empêcherait pas de désapprouver ta décision. Tu n'as pas à sacrifier ta future carrière, ce que tu devrais faire chaque fois qu'on recommence un cycle ailleurs.

-Ne suis-je pas millionnaire maintenant ? Pas besoin de travailler. » dit-elle, sarcastique.

« Je sais très bien que tu voudrais trouver une voie où tu peux t'accomplir, te réaliser, être créative, que tu sois millionnaire ou non. » ripostai-je.

A nouveau, elle eut la mine basse. Ses doigts s'élevèrent pour effleurer ma joue.

« Je ne veux pas que tu vives dans l'ombre à cause de moi.

-C'est toi qui vivras dans l'ombre si tu suis ma famille. »

Elle soupira.

« Il y a sûrement une solution pour éviter que ni l'un ni l'autre ne se cache. »

Je m'assombris.

« Je t'avais prévenu que ce ne serait pas facile et simple d'être avec moi.

-Qui te dit que je veux une vie simple ? »

Tout son corps se raidit tout à coup et se propulsa en avant.

« Je sais ! »

Soudain toute fière, elle se détacha de moi pour me faire face.

« Détectives !

-Plait-il ?

-C'est la carrière parfaite où on peut joindre nos deux envies : la mienne consistant à trouver une carrière stimulante et la tienne consistant à te trouver un rôle autre que celui du lycéen. Je pourrais étudier en droit, me spécialiser dans la criminalité. Et toi, tu pourrais enfin faire quelque chose qui ne soit pas répétitif et redondant.»

Je levai un sourcil interrogateur.

« Explique-toi.

-On pourrait devenir détectives privé. Résoudre des crimes, suivre des suspects… Le métier impliquant déjà en soi discrétion, secret et isolation, nous n'aurions pas besoin de prétexte pour rester cachés, à l'abri des regards et des questions humaines. Ce serait parfait. Moi, je serais à la tête de l'agence et toi tu serais mon jeune assistant stagiaire. Comme ça, personne ne te trouvera louche. On ferait un tabac ! Avec tous les dons que tu as, tu résoudrais les affaires en moins de deux. »

Cet enthousiasme presque enfantin était plutôt contagieux, mais la part objective de moi prit le dessus.

« Justement, le fait qu'on gagne à tous les coups et qu'on résolve les enquêtes en si peu de temps risque de rendre les gens un peu trop questionneurs.

-On aura qu'à bien doser l'utilisation de tes dons. »

Je croisai les bras, feignant un ton plein de reproches.

« Autrement dit, je serais un pur outil de travail pour toi. Une sorte d'arme secrète. »

Un grand sourire malicieux traversa son visage.

« Exactement !

-Pff !

-On pourrait même engager Jasper ! » s'égaya-t-elle. « Ses dons de hacker seraient très utiles pour déjouer un complot terroriste de piratage informatique des données secrètes du FBI. »

Elle s'emportait un peu trop là.

« Un complot terroriste ? Tu ne trouves pas que tu vises un peu haut pour un boulot de détective privé ? »

Elle m'ignora complètement, poursuivant sa tirade rêveuse.

« Et Alice nous préviendrait des dangers. Et toi, tu verrais tout de suite dans la tête de nos suspects s'ils sont coupables ou non. »

On aurait dit une gamine. Je fus attendri par cette verve toute naïve, mais le vampire blasé de 100 ans ne put s'empêcher d'être cynique et de chercher à faire éclater sa bulle.

« C'est tentant, mais beaucoup trop risqué qu'on attire des curieux à fouiller nos méthodes d'enquête surnaturelles.»

Rien n'entama son exaltation. Elle avait réponse à tout.

« C'est là que j'interviendrais. C'est avec moi que les clients traiteraient. Je m'occuperais des relations entre clients et détectives. Je serais votre couverture et vous, vous travailleriez dans l'ombre. »

À nouveau, je souris à ce projet délirant.

« Et bien sûr, une fois les enquêtes résolues, c'est toi qui récolterais la gloire, les remerciements et tout le tintouin pendant qu'on se tape le sale boulot dans les coulisses.» persiflai-je.

Elle acquiesça, railleuse.

« Parfaitement ! »

Je lui ébouriffai sa tignasse.

« Petite démone. » la taquinai-je.

Elle attrapa ma main, la retira de sa tête et la serra, comme pour me communiquer son enthousiasme.

« On aurait un bureau en ville, dans un quartier pas trop fréquenté, pour ne pas attirer l'attention. On ne ferait pas de publicité. On aurait nos clients grâce au bouche à oreille. Comme ça, pas de danger que d'autres agences nous trouvent. Discrétion et efficacité, ce serait notre devise.

-Tu es en train de monter tout un scénario. »

Plus elle parlait de son projet délirant, plus je trouvais l'idée séduisante malgré moi.

« Avoue que ce serait beaucoup plus distrayant que de faire et refaire encore ton lycée pendant les 30 prochaines années. Ce serait toujours nouveau, il n'y aurait pas une enquête pareille.

-Les 30 prochaines années ?

-Ben, après 30 ans, faudra que je prenne me retraite. » expliqua-t-elle.

30 ans… Elle pensait vraiment que nous serions toujours ensemble dans 30 ans ? Elle envisageait les choses à si long terme ?!

Mh. Je ne devais pas trop me réjouir. Bella était une humaine aux premiers balbutiements d'une relation amoureuse. Au début, les humains croient toujours que c'est pour la vie. Ensuite, ils évoluent, changent et leurs sentiments se modifient.

Pour l'heure, je la laissai développer son projet, persuadé que c'était un coup de tête.

« Nous avons le temps de penser à tout ça. Pour l'instant, n'avons-nous pas un monde à découvrir ?

-Tu as raison. Remettons-nous en route. »

Nous nous remîmes sur pieds… pour être aussitôt ébranlés par une brusque secousse. Déjà en mode alerte, je plantai les pieds dans le sol et attrapai Bella par le coude pour la maintenir debout.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Une lueur d'inquiétude passa sur son visage.

Je tendis l'oreille et sentis le sol vibrer davantage. Et sous nous il y eut une détonation étouffée, très lointaine, à des dizaines de mètres sous la terre.

« La mine… » en déduisis-je.

J'entendis la pression augmenter, puis le souffle de l'explosion se répandant dans tous les tunnels de la mine.

« Un coup de grisou sous la montagne. »

Le tremblement de terre cessa aussitôt. Aussi soudain que bref, le coup de grisou était fini, mais mon ouïe perçut plusieurs parois rocheuses s'effondrer.

Bella plaqua une main sur sa bouche. L'horreur déforma ses traits.

« Oh, mon dieu ! Les mineurs ! »

Ses mains tordirent ma chemise au niveau de la poitrine.

« Il faut faire quelque chose ! Ils vont mourir ! »

Je l'attrapai par les épaules et l'immobilisai.

« Bella, calme-toi ! On est dimanche. La mine est vide. Kate a congé, tu te rappelles ? »

Elle cessa de s'agiter.

« Oh… »

Ses yeux se fermèrent, soulagée.

« Il n'y a vraiment personne là-dessous ? Tu me le jures ?

-Je ne détecte aucun esprit sous terre. »

J'embrassai son front pour la rassurer.

« Ils vont avoir une mauvaise surprise lundi matin, c'est tout. L'exploitation de la mine sera suspendue le temps de dégager les décombres.

-Ces trucs arrivent souvent ici ?

-Non, c'est rare. Le dernier coup de grisou date des années 50. C'est une chance que personne ne travaille aujourd'hui.

-Tu l'as dit. »

Elle respira un coup pour se calmer. Je l'aurais encouragé à poursuivre notre chemin si je n'avais pas senti une autre secousse ébranler la montagne.

« C'est encore un coup de grisou ?

-Non, cette fois, c'est une secousse sismique. Rappelle toi ; l'Alaska grouille de magma. C'est normal.»

Ça ne m'aurait pas inquiété outre mesure si le tremblement n'avait pas agité les pics enneigés au-dessus de nos têtes.

Il y eut tout à coup un bruit atroce dans le ciel. Un craquement sinistre et profond qui déchira la montagne.

« Il y a de l'orage dans l'air ? »

Cette fois, ce fut mon tour d'être totalement horrifié. Le coup de grisou et la secousse sismique presque simultanée avaient déclenché une catastrophe à la surface.

« Ce n'est pas un orage. » dis-je d'une voix blanche.

L'instant d'après, il se détachait de la montagne un raz-de-marée blanc.

« C'est une avalanche ! »

* * *

_**A suivre**_


	22. Imprévus

**Chapitre **

**Imprévus**

La stupeur se mua en épouvante dans les yeux de Bella, reflet de mon propre état.

Dans la seconde, je l'avais agrippée et juchée sur mon dos. Elle se cramponna à mon cou, comme si sa vie en dépendait. De fait, c'était exactement le cas. L'ombre menaçante du raz-de-marée blanc nous recouvrit aussitôt. Je me propulsai en avant et déguerpis de notre position.

La vallée où nous nous trouvions était creuse tel un entonnoir immense dans lequel tombait cette mer blanche qui se déversait de tous les sommets des montagnes nous entourant. Je ne pus aller très loin. De quel que côté que j'irais, je serais confronté à un déferlement de neige.

L'horreur atteignit un nouveau stade : l'impuissance et la terreur.

Quand elle sentit que je stoppais ma course, Bella s'interrogea.

« Edward ? » couina-t-elle, faiblement. Son cœur tambourinait dans mon dos, sorte d'horloge déréglée au tic tac effréné qui me rappelait que le temps passait et que chaque microseconde perdue à ne rien faire nous rapprochait du déluge blanc.

Je ne répondis pas, tout concentré que j'étais sur les options qu'il me restait. Mon regard tomba sur les sapins qui nous entouraient. Et la seule idée qui me vint à l'esprit fut d'atteindre le point le plus élevé de la vallée. J'analysai tous les arbres autour de nous pour constater que c'était celui sous lequel nous nous étions reposés qui représentait le meilleur candidat.

« Ne me lâche pas ! » ordonnai-je.

Je revins sur nos pas alors que le grondement sinistre de l'avalanche se faisait de plus en plus assourdissant.

Je sautai dans l'arbre et le gravis en quelques bonds.

« Où sommes-nous ?

-Dans le sapin. Nous n'avons pas le temps de fuir. »

Je la pris et l'installai debout sur une branche massive. Je posai ses mains sur l'écorce et je m'enroulai au tronc, pressant Bella entre mon corps et le sapin pour empêcher tout débris de l'atteindre.

« Ça va aller. » soufflai-je dans son cou en une vaine tentative pour la rassurer. « Nous allons attendre que ça passe. »

Elle ne répondit pas, paralysée par l'effroi.

Je vis entre les branches de notre perchoir le gigantesque mur blanc dégringoler dans notre direction. J'étais content que Bella ne fût pas en mesure de voir la monstrueuse vague se diriger vers nous, devenir de plus en plus énorme à chaque seconde.

Sur son passage, la mer blanche avalait tout. La violence de l'avalanche était telle que tout était arraché sur son chemin. Même les sapins les plus massifs se retrouvaient déracinés avant d'être ensevelis. Le nôtre était le plus haut de la vallée, mais certainement pas le plus large et le plus solide.

Mon plan échouerait. Notre perchoir ne tiendrait pas le choc.

Il me restait sept secondes pour trouver une autre idée. Il m'en fallut une entière pour me rendre compte que la seule solution à portée de main était ma propre personne.

« Bella. »

Je saisis ses bras et la forçai à les enrouler autour du tronc.

« Accroche-toi. Quoiqu'il arrive, ne lâche pas prise tant que tout ne sera pas redevenu silencieux, compris ?

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu …

-Compris? » la coupai-je.

Elle obéit, non sans être effarée quand elle me sentit décoller de son corps. Au contact rompu, je tâchai, moi, de faire abstraction de ce vide atrocement désagréable qui m'envahissait tout entier.

Je me laissai tomber au sol.

« Edward ! » entendis-je depuis la cime.

« Je suis juste en dessous de toi ! Je ne te quitte pas ! Accroche-toi ! » criai-je.

J'espérai que mon hurlement fut entendu, car la mer blanche approchait et rugissait furieusement dans un concert tempétueux où s'entrechoquaient gravats, glace, arbres, rocs et neige.

Je me positionnai de façon à faire face à l'avalanche et plantai mes pieds bien à plat dans la terre.

Au moment où la vague nous frappa, j'appuyai de toutes mes forces sur le tronc pour l'empêcher de fléchir sous la pression. Des racines se détachèrent de terre, l'écorce craqua, mais je lui servis de support pour éviter qu'il ne soit totalement arraché du sol.

L'avalanche me happa si brutalement que je manquai perdre l'équilibre. Je tins toutefois bon. Je ne bougeai pas, continuant d'exercer une pression pour contrebalancer celle de la neige qui s'abattait sur l'arbre –sur nous. Je priai que la vague ne soit pas assez haute pour atteindre ma compagne au-dessus de moi. Je fermai les yeux, agacé par les nuages de cristaux de glace qui se heurtaient à mon visage. Je gardai la même position de support tandis que le banc de neige s'accumulait autour de moi, m'enlisant dans une houle dense.

Bientôt je fus complètement englouti.

Je restai là, immobile, pendant ce qui me parut une éternité. J'attendis que le courroux se termine. Je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre. La colère de la montagne finit par ne devenir qu'une rumeur lointaine puis ce fut le silence complet.

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je me trouvai dans le noir. Moulé par de la neige aussi dure que compacte, je ne cherchai pas à bouger tout de suite. Je n'avais cure de moi-même. Il me fallait analyser la situation à la surface. Où se trouvait Bella ? Le vide en moi fut rempli par une substance pernicieuse et abjecte; l'angoisse à l'état brut.

Je concentrai mon ouïe sur ce qui se passait autour. Obstrué par la couche de neige qui me recouvrait, je perçus un battement frénétique. Le cœur de Bella. Il était rapide et affolé. Je fus heureux de l'entendre. Je détenais une preuve qu'elle était vivante. Mais dans quelle condition elle se trouvait ? Blessée ? Est-ce que la neige l'avait atteinte? Avait-elle été arrachée de son perchoir par la secousse ?

Après avoir localisé le battement à dix mètres juste au-dessus de moi, je compris qu'elle n'avait pas lâché le tronc du sapin. Je discernai ensuite son souffle haché, erratique. Elle respirait. Une autre bonne nouvelle. Et d'après l'air qui entrait dans ses poumons sans difficultés, elle respirait l'air de la surface et non un air raréfié dans un espace restreint sous la neige. L'avalanche ne l'avait donc pas touché.

Une plainte se fit entendre, suivi d'un appel craintif.

« Edward ? »

Mon nom, même prononcé d'une voix suraiguë et agitée, me fit l'effet d'une caresse auditive. Sa voix était une preuve supplémentaire pour me rassurer sur son état. J'ignorais encore si elle était blessée, mais elle était au moins en mesure de parler.

Je criai pour lui répondre.

« Je suis là ! »

Peine perdue. Elle ne pouvait m'entendre. Ma prison blanche était complètement hermétique.

J'entendis des branches craquer, des épines tomber ; Bella descendait de son perchoir. Si elle était capable de se déplacer, elle n'avait donc aucune blessure grave qui l'aurait paralysé de douleur. L'angoisse fut alors dissoute par le soulagement. Il ne resta que le vide de ma personne, cependant tout aussi déplaisant et infect.

Elle n'eut pas à faire beaucoup de chemin. La couche de neige accumulée était montée si haute que son pied trouva le sol bien vite.

Je perçus ses pas tituber sur ce nouveau plancher blanc irrégulier.

« Edward ! »

J'imaginais fort bien son désarroi en découvrant sous ses pieds un tout nouveau paysage. Que de la neige. Plus de rocailles, plus d'herbe. Et plus d'Edward. Sans compter que les ténèbres permanentes dans lesquelles elle vivait ne devaient en rien la rassurer. Elle n'avait plus aucun repère.

Il me fallait sortir de cette embarrassante position au plus vite. Je cherchai à bouger mes mains. Je sentis le tronc du sapin sous mes paumes, craquelé à plusieurs endroits. Une fois mes mains dégagées et ramenées vers mon corps pris en étau, un étage de neige s'écroula sur les cylindres vides, moulures des empreintes de mes bras. Huit mètres au-dessus de moi, la couche s'affaissa, déséquilibrant Bella.

Paniquée, elle laissa échapper un cri terrifié.

« Edward ! »

Seul l'écho de sa voix dans la vallée lui répondit.

Un son mât et sec me parvint, comme le bruit d'une chute soudaine. Ma compagne s'était laissée tomber à genoux. J'eus un pincement à la poitrine ; elle sanglotait.

« N'ai pas peur ! Je suis là! » hurlai-je tout en me mettant à creuser vers le haut, déchiré par ses sanglots.

Ce fut une erreur monumentale. À chaque mouvement que je faisais, la neige glissait. Le sol était si instable à la surface que ma compagne s'engouffra, comme dans des sables mouvants.

Je cessai aussitôt de creuser.

Sortir d'ici ne serait pas une mince affaire.

« Pousse-toi, Bella ! Laisse moi remonter ! Éloigne-toi ! »

À nouveau, elle n'entendit rien.

Terrorisée, elle se tira de peine et de misère de la zone instable et retrouva appui sur une couche plus solide. Pas assez loin pour me permettre de creuser sans risque pour elle par contre.

Je ne l'entendis plus bouger. Croyait-elle que ses mouvements et ses cris avaient provoqué l'effondrement ?

Je commençais à désespérer quand des esprits bien familiers se firent entendre à quelques kilomètres.

Je fus tellement enchanté de les savoir dans les parages que je ne pus m'empêcher de les appeler même en sachant qu'ils ne pouvaient m'entendre. Du moins pas encore.

« Kate ! Eleazar ! »

Je fus certain que Alice m'avait sauvé la mise en les prévenant.

Je plongeai avidement dans l'esprit de celui qui était le plus près de nous, en l'occurrence Eleazar, et je pus voir par ses yeux une Bella qui demeurait prostrée dans la neige, en état de choc. L'observer ne combla en rien le vide. Au contraire, il devint plus profond, plus étendu, et je n'en ressentis qu'un besoin plus pressant encore de sortir de ma prison.

« Bella ! » s'exclama Eleazar pour l'avertir de leur présence.

Cette dernière bondit sur ses pieds et trébucha en allant à la rencontre de la voix. Par le regard de l'esprit que j'épiais, j'inspectai rapidement son visage, son corps, à la recherche d'une blessure quelconque. Je ne trouvai rien. Rien de physique en tout cas.

« Eleazar ! Oh, dieu merci ! » gémit-elle.

Kate arriva aussi à sa rencontre et la saisit par les épaules.

« Tu vas bien ? »

La question fut ignorée.

« Edward a disparu ! Il faut le retrouver !

-Mais je suis là ! » répondis-je aussitôt.

Kate perçut ma voix étouffée et lointaine. Elle baissa les yeux au sol et rigola un bon coup, au grand dam de Bella. Eleazar secoua la tête, amusé par sa réaction démesurée.

« Il est juste sous nos pieds, Bella. » dit-il avec calme.

« Il va bien. Tu le gênes, c'est tout. » taquina Kate.

« Je… Je le gêne ?

-Poussons-nous un peu et attendons. »

Kate la tira par le coude et s'éloigna du sapin d'une vingtaine de mètres.

Enfin !

Je me projetai vers la surface et jaillis à l'air libre dans une nuée blanche. La couche de neige céda et s'écroula autour du sapin. Le tronc fut même entraîné et s'affaissa dans le trou que j'avais créé à ma sortie.

J'atterris plus loin sur mes pieds. Je m'ébrouai comme un chien pour enlever toute la neige accrochée à moi. Ce ne fut pas très efficace. Mon corps était naturellement froid alors mes cheveux avaient littéralement cristallisé et mes vêtements s'étaient raidis de glace.

Suite à cette infructueuse tentative, je sentis quelque chose me toucher le dos. Je fis demi-tour pour constater que Bella avait couru vers moi après avoir entendu mon atterrissage, mais l'énervement lui avait mal fait calculé ma position et elle m'avait heurté de plein fouet. Elle rebondit en arrière, sonnée par le mur en béton armé que je figurais. Avant qu'elle ne chutât, je la rattrapai et l'enfermai dans le cercle de mes bras.

Je plongeai le nez dans sa nuque, dans ses cheveux, sachant qu'un contact direct avec sa peau la ferait frissonner de froid. J'humai à fond son parfum et l'image d'un drogué en manque de sa dose me traversa fugacement l'esprit. L'odeur fut rassurante, réconfortante, englobante. Le vide fut à nouveau empli, cette fois par quelque chose de doux, onctueux et apaisant. J'étais entier.

Eleazar tressaillit, estomaqué par le halo qui nous entourait.

« _Le troisième pouvoir… Les deux dons combinés…_ _La lueur se fait plus intense qu'avant. Comme si les émotions fortes causées par l'avalanche amplifiaient la lumière qui les entoure..._ »

Il cherchait encore à nous analyser, à définir le voile qui nous enveloppait chaque fois que Bella et moi étions en contact physique. C'était plus fort que lui. Durant des années, son unique fonction au sein des Volturi n'avait été que cerner les pouvoirs susceptibles de séduire Aro. Il s'agissait maintenant d'un réflexe de sonder tous les pouvoirs, même s'il n'était plus sous les ordres des Volturi, et le troisième don le titillait au plus haut point. Il détestait ne pas être en mesure de mettre un nom sur ce pouvoir inconnu. Je ne l'encouragerais certainement pas dans ses recherches si ça impliquait de transformer Bella pour en savoir davantage.

J'ignorai Eleazar et reportai attention sur le petit être ébranlé que je tenais cerné dans mes bras. Je l'écartai de moi, pour mieux l'observer.

« Tu n'es pas blessée ? »

J'avais pu constater qu'elle ne l'était pas, mais c'était avant qu'elle ne se cogne violemment à moi.

Elle fit un vague non de la tête. Elle me sembla désorientée, confuse. Deux larmes roulaient sur ses joues et je me retins de les chasser de mes doigts, redoutant que mon touché ne les fige en glace.

« Cesse de pleurer, je t'en prie. N'aie pas peur. C'est fini. Tu es tirée d'affaire. Tu n'as plus rien à craindre. »

Au lieu de la rassurer, mes paroles semblèrent la tirer de sa confusion pour mieux faire place à une colère naissante.

« Je ne pleure pas pour moi ! Je te croyais mort ! »

Je la dévisageai, tétanisé. Alors, ce n'était donc pas le traumatisme qui avait causé ces larmes ?

Elle ne croyait tout de même pas qu'une avalanche avait pu avoir raison d'une créature comme moi !?

« Allons, Bella ! Ça prend beaucoup plus qu'une avalanche pour anéantir un vampire ! »

Le concept de mort était tellement incompatible avec ma personne qu'il ne m'était même pas venu à l'esprit que Bella avait pu sérieusement s'inquiéter de mon sort.

« Il y avait un tel silence dans la vallée, j'ai cru que… »

Elle n'acheva pas et enfouit sa tête contre ma poitrine en gémissant pour aussitôt la relever quand elle se heurta à la surface dure de mon blouson glacé.

« Ouille.

-Je suis désolé. Je ressemble à une statue de glace en ce moment. »

Ses mains tremblantes coururent sur mon visage pour procéder à une inspection tactile de mon état. Mes mains me démangeaient aussi, toutefois je me retins de la toucher. Je ne ferais que baisser davantage la température de son corps.

« Tu n'as vraiment rien ? » s'enquit Bella, anxieuse.

« Je vais très bien. »

Pourquoi je souriais ? C'était mal de me réjouir de son inquiétude, de sa peur. Mais c'était autant une preuve que je lui importais. Oh, j'avais bien conscience qu'elle tenait à moi. Par contre, c'était toujours bon d'obtenir une garantie supplémentaire.

Ses mains pétillantes de chaleur humaine me décongelèrent un peu, mais j'étais encore trop froid pour elle. Elle trembla bientôt de tous ses membres. J'attrapai ses bras et l'éloignai de moi à contrecoeur.

« Tu vas tomber en hypothermie si ça continue. »

Kate approcha. La frayeur de Bella l'avait surprise. Voire déstabilisée. Jusqu'ici, elle n'avait pas cru que Bella nourrissait à mon égard un sentiment très sérieux. Elle s'accrochait à sa stupide théorie sur les phéromones. Elle fut bien contrainte de rectifier son avis vu l'angoisse démesurée, presque palpable, qui émanait de Bella.

« Nous avons entendu le coup de grisou jusqu'à l'autre bout du parc. » expliqua Kate. «Et l'avalanche nous a alerté. Nous savions que vous étiez partis en expédition près des montagnes alors nous nous sommes inquiétés. »

Ses yeux obliquèrent sur Bella, m'indiquant qu'ils ne s'étaient pas tant inquiétés pour moi que pour ma compagne humaine. Ce constat me fit plutôt plaisir. Les Horvakia s'étaient suffisamment attachés à Bella pour être rebutés à l'idée qu'il pût lui arriver malheur.

« Nous avons entendu le cri de Bella à des kilomètres, puis nous avons accouru. » ajouta Eleazar.

Je sourcillai.

« Vous voulez dire que ce n'est pas Alice qui vous a prévenu ?

-Comment aurait-elle pu ? Nous chassions et nous n'avions pas de téléphone sur nous. De toute façon, dans le Parc, il n'y a pas de réseau. »

Je pensai à mon propre portable qui n'avait pas sonné de la journée. Alice avait peut-être essayé de m'appeler, sans succès, étant donné le réseau inaccessible. Je cueillis l'appareil dans la poche de mon jean. L'écran était fissuré. J'eus à peine le temps de voir que je n'avais aucun appel manquant puis tout devint noir. Je ne pourrais plus en tirer grand-chose, même après l'avoir dégivré. J'allais devoir m'en procurer un autre. Encore.

« Étrange. J'aurais cru qu'elle verrait un cataclysme pareil. »

Mon amoureuse avait repris une certaine contenance et avança timidement :

« Les catastrophes naturelles sont aléatoires. Difficile de les voir venir avec justesse. Alice voit bien les décisions lointaines. Mais Mère Nature ne décide pas. Elle agit, point.

-Tu as sans doute raison. »

Ses lèvres bleues commençaient à m'inquiéter.

« Rentrons à la maison. Je crois que tu as eu ta dose de montagnes pour la journée. »

Je laissai Kate la porter dans ses bras pour le trajet du retour. Ça ne me convenait pas du tout, toutefois je n'avais pas le choix de la remettre entre les mains de quelqu'un d'autre vu mon état de glaçon sur pattes.

Irina, Carmen et Tanya nous attendaient au chalet.

« Tu ressembles à un bonhomme de neige. » s'esclaffa Irina à mon encontre.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

« Vous n'avez rien? » demanda Tanya.

« Un peu secoués, mais ça va. »

Carmen conduisit Bella à l'étage pour lui faire couler un bain chaud. J'en profitai pour allumer un feu dans le foyer central de la maison afin de faire fondre la couche de glace qui me recouvrait.

Le téléphone de la maison sonna. Je pris l'initiative de répondre quand je vis le numéro qu'affichait l'écran.

« C'est un peu tard pour nous prévenir, soeurette. L'avalanche est passée. » me moquai-je.

Le petit timbre flûté d'Alice parut dérouté.

« _Une avalanche ? !_

-Tu ne l'as pas vu ?

-_Non ! Vous allez bien ? ! _

-Plus de peur que de mal, rassure-toi.

-_Est-ce que cette avalanche expliquerait pourquoi j'ai échoué à te rejoindre sur ton portable ? Je viens d'essayer de t'appeler._

-Il est complètement foutu.

-_Je suis désolée de n'avoir pu vous mettre en garde._

-Tu ne peux pas tout prévoir, Alice. Nous nous en sommes sortis, c'est ce qui compte. Ne t'en fais pas.

-_J'ai de bonnes raisons de m'en faire, justement. Si je n'ai pas vu l'avalanche c'est sûrement parce que j'étais concentrée sur autre chose. _»

Je distinguai dans sa voix un ton inquiet.

« Sur quoi ?

-_J'ai eu une vision très… étrange. Je ne sais pas trop ce que je dois en penser, mais je crois que Bella et toi devriez quitter Denali le plus tôt possible. _»

Je me raidis.

« Pourquoi ? Que se passe-t-il ? »

Il me vint à l'esprit une réponse toute simple, logique… et terrifiante.

« Victoria ?

-_Non. Laurent._

-Laurent ?! »

Tous les autres étaient en mesure d'entendre les paroles d'Alice et prêtèrent une oreille attentive à la conversation.

« _Je l'ai vu… avec Irina. _» balbutia-elle d'une voix incertaine. On aurait dit qu'elle avait du mal à croire à ses propres visions.

Irina sursauta, étonnée par l'incohérence de la situation.

« Avec moi ?

-_Je l'ai vu dans le chalet._ » poursuivit Alice.

Dans le chalet…

Tout en ne lâchant pas le combiné, je fis le tour de moi-même, posant mes yeux sur le lobby. Alors, ce Laurent serait bientôt entre ces quatre murs ?!

J'en tremblais déjà de rage.

« _Ça m'a frappé, comme ça. Une sorte de flash. Je me suis concentrée sur lui pour en savoir davantage. Je l'ai repéré dans l'Est du Canada. Il a pris la décision de venir ici suite à une discussion avec Victoria. _»

Finalement, cette harpie avait fini par trouver Laurent...

« Elle sait que nous sommes là ? » m'alarmai-je. « Elle lui a demandé de venir jouer les éclaireurs ?

-_Non. Sa décision de venir ici ne prend pas sa source de vous deux. Laurent ignore que vous êtes chez les Horvakia. Victoria aussi. C'est un hasard. Tout ce qui l'intéresse c'est le clan de Tanya. Il cherche à créer un contact, c'est tout. _»

Tanya fronça les sourcils, indignée. Les Horvakia étaient au courant de notre mésaventure avec James et sa bande. Par esprit de famille, elle n'accorderait jamais le droit à l'un d'entre eux de pénétrer son territoire. Mais Alice l'avait vu ici-même, dans le nid familial, ce qui voulait dire qu'il allait se produire quelque chose qui ferait baisser sa garde au point que Laurent franchirait la porte du chalet vivant.

« Pourquoi? Que nous veut-il ? » demanda-t-elle, irritée que sa propre vigilance lui fasse défaut dans un avenir proche. « Et comment Laurent est-il au courant de l'existence de notre clan?

-C'est Carlisle. » dis-je. « Lors de notre rencontre, il a expliqué qu'un autre clan comme le nôtre existait plus au nord.

« Pourquoi ce Laurent s'intéresse à nous?

-_Je crois que Victoria lui a proposé de travailler pour elle. Mais je ne sais pas quel pourrait être le rapport avec les Horvakia._ » continua Alice.

« Tu crois seulement?

-_Je ne peux pas voir leurs conversations, Edward. Je ne peux que voir les décisions découlant de leur discussion. Je ne sais pas de quoi ils ont parlé exactement. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que Laurent a décidé de rencontrer le clan de Denali au terme de cet entretien avec Victoria. C'est pourquoi je pense que ce serait plus prudent que tu t'en ailles au plus vite d'ici._»

Je grinçai des dents, déchiré entre le désir d'attraper Bella, de partir en courant à l'autre bout de la planète et l'envie de rester ici pour accueillir ce parasite et savoir ce qui se tramait dans sa tête.

La première solution s'imposait, évidemment. Il était hors de question que Bella se trouve dans le périmètre du chalet quand cette rencontre aurait lieu.

«_Vous avez deux jours pour plier bagages. Laurent prend son temps. Il n'est pas pressé d'arriver, comme s'il redoutait ce qu'il trouverait ici._

-Bien. Et Victoria ? Que fait-elle ?

-_Elle ne le suit pas, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. Pour l'instant, elle est dans le brouillard. Elle ne prend aucune décision, aucun chemin précis. Elle attend je ne sais quoi._

-Est-il préférable que nous retournions à Forks ?

-_Non. Au contraire, plus vous serez loin des endroits qui sont familiers à Victoria, mieux ce sera._

-Merci Alice. Je vais faire au mieux.

-_Je te tiens au courant s'il y a du nouveau. Oh… Au fait, Jasper va s'occuper de lui en procurer un autre._

-Procurer quoi à qui ? » m'intriguai-je, mais Alice avait déjà raccroché.

J'ignorai ses dernières paroles pour me concentrer sur la démarche à suivre. Il fallait partir dès demain, mais je ne voulais pas mettre Bella au courant de la raison de notre départ. Notre voyage lui avait pratiquement fait oublier la mauvaise blague de Victoria au téléphone et je ne tenais pas à ce que la découverte d'Alice la replonge à nouveau dans un état d'angoisse permanente. Il me fallait trouver un moyen de l'inciter à partir sans lui révéler quoi que ce soit.

Pour le reste, je devais m'en remettre aux Horvakia. Je n'étais pas inquiet pour eux. Cinq contre un, ce n'était pas difficile de deviner qui aurait l'avantage. Restait à savoir maintenant pourquoi Laurent voulait entrer en contact avec eux.

Je cogitais près de l'âtre, soucieux, sur le qui-vive. Les pensées de Tanya vinrent me distraire une seconde. Elle aurait voulu que je reste plus longtemps, pour saisir une autre occasion de me raisonner et de me convaincre qu'elle pouvait faire une compagne d'éternité bien meilleure que Bella. Ce fut une pensée impulsive, du genre qu'on ne pouvait contrôler, qui surgissait sans crier gare d'un subconscient censuré.

Tanya grimaça, désapprouvant sa propre attitude et elle posa une main rassurante sur mon épaule.

« Ne t'en fais pas Edward. Nous aurons ce Laurent à l'oeil. Partez et laisse nous régler la situation. Peu importe quelles sont ses intentions, nous lui ferons comprendre qu'il a intérêt à filer droit.

-Il saura tout de même que nous étions ici. Il sentira nos traces. » réalisai-je tout à coup.

«Tant mieux ! » plastronna Kate. « Ça lui fera bien comprendre que vous êtes de notre famille et que nous ne nous montrons pas accueillants avec ceux qui vous cherchent des noises. »

J'acquiesçai, mais je demeurais inquiet. Si Laurent sentait nos odeurs et que le clan décidait de le chasser de la région après cette rencontre, allait-il retrouver Victoria pour la prévenir que nous ne nous trouvions plus à Forks ?

Ça ne changerait rien, me rassurai-je. Bella et moi serions bientôt ailleurs. Ça ne ferait que décourager Victoria de savoir que nous voyagions. Elle aurait encore plus de mal à nous trouver, si tant fut qu'elle cherchât à nous atteindre pour assouvir son désir de vengeance.

L'eau du bain à l'étage avait cessé de couler. Bella sortirait dans peu de temps. Il fallait me composer une attitude décontractée pour la suite. Je devais affecter l'insouciance et la désinvolture.

« Ne dites rien à Bella, s'il vous plaît. Je ne veux pas qu'elle s'inquiète. »

Ils acceptèrent sans se faire prier.

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit.

Il était temps d'entrer en scène…

J'étais bon comédien. Très doué. Les Horvakia également. Nous n'avions pas vraiment de mérite; mentir et jouer la comédie était un mode de survie pour évoluer parmi la société humaine. Elle eut droit au bifteck que je lui avais promis, ce qui eut le don de la divertir puisque la cuisine n'était vraiment pas mon fort. Bella ne soupçonna rien ce soir-là. De toute façon, nos péripéties de la journée l'avaient trop fatiguée pour qu'elle puisse sentir la tension qui régnait dans le chalet.

Elle alla au lit très tôt, ce qui n'était pas pour nous déplaire. Dès qu'elle dormirait, nous pourrions laisser tomber le masque et nous concentrer sur la démarche à suivre. Sur un ton nonchalant, je lui avais dit que je chasserais cette nuit, car l'énergie que j'avais dépensé pour affronter l'avalanche m'avait creusé l'appétit. Mensonge pieux, bien sûr. N'importe quelle excuse était bonne pour éviter qu'elle trouve louche le fait que je ne reste pas à ses côtés cette nuit-là.

J'attendis que Bella fut détendue dans son lit et près du sommeil pour aborder la question de notre départ. Je m'accroupis près d'elle et contemplai un instant ses traits étirés par une rude journée en montagne.

Je m'inquiétai soudain des possibles séquelles psychologiques de cette journée.

« Ça va aller ? »

Elle agita positivement la tête. Ses lèvres esquissèrent un léger sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

« Une chose est sûre, on ne s'ennuie pas avec vous, monsieur Cullen.

-Je n'y suis pour rien. C'est toi l'aimant à catastrophes. » me moquai-je.

Du bout des doigts, je caressai les cernes sous ses yeux alourdis d'épuisement.

« J'ose croire que cet incident n'a pas refroidi tes ardeurs et que tu veux toujours poursuivre notre voyage à la Arago.

-Bien sûr que je le veux. » se vexa-t-elle.

« Tant mieux. » J'eus un sourire en coin. « Dis… Ça fait presque une semaine que nous sommes ici. Tu ne crois pas qu'il serait temps de mettre le cap ailleurs et de filer toutes voiles dehors ? »

Elle releva la tête un instant de ses oreillers.

« Quitter l'Alaska ? J'ai à peine eu le temps de visiter la région.

- Tu sais, nous serons toujours les bienvenus chez les Horvakia. Rien nous empêche de revenir plus tard. À ce rythme, si nous demeurons plus d'une semaine à chaque nouvelle destination, nous n'aurons pas le temps de visiter beaucoup d'endroits. »

Elle ne pouvait réfuter un tel argument.

« C'est vrai.

-Tu as choisi nos deux premières escales.» dis-je, espiègle. « C'est maintenant mon tour.»

Un éclat d'excitation passa dans son regard. La perspective de partir à la découverte d'une autre contrée lui plaisait. Tant mieux. Ça me facilitait la tâche.

« As-tu une idée précise en tête ? »

Non, mais j'étais un as de l'improvisation. Une seconde me suffit pour trouver une destination.

« Je voudrais bien te faire rencontrer un vieil ami.

-Qui donc ?

-Tu le sauras bien assez tôt. »

Laisser planer le mystère titillerait encore plus sa curiosité. Tous les moyens étaient bons pour l'inciter à partir au plus vite.

Cet ami m'était venu tout bonnement à l'esprit. Et plus j'y pensais, plus le désir de partir d'Alaska ne se trouvait plus seulement motivé par la venue prochaine de Laurent. Cette nouvelle destination allait nous plaire à tous les deux.

« Dors maintenant. »

J'embrassai le pli contrarié à son front ; elle n'aimait pas que je la laisse sur sa faim.

« J'ai droit à un indice ?

-Mhh… Eh bien… Cet ami ne se trouve pas sur le même continent que le nôtre.

-C'est un ami humain ou non-humain ?

-Si je te réponds, ça fera deux indices. Bonne nuit. »

Un soupir résigné s'échappa de ses lèvres et sa tête retomba sur l'oreiller.

« Bonne nuit, abominable homme des neiges. »

Les moqueries d'Irina sur mon apparence l'avaient inspiré, apparemment.

« Très drôle.

-Tu préfères le Yéti ?

-Dors Bella ! » m'exaspérai-je.

Elle ricana. Un rire fatigué qui faisait néanmoins plaisir à entendre. J'embrassai une dernière fois son front et me résignai à gagner la porte. Mieux valait m'en aller pendant que j'en avais encore la force. Si je m'écoutais, je resterais là toute la nuit. L'aura de Laurent qui semblait hanter le chalet ne m'encourageait pas à la distancer d'un millimètre. Mais je devais me montrer pragmatique. Ce n'était pas en la tenant dans mes bras que je pourrais organiser notre départ –fuite- en toute quiétude.

Avant de gagner le seuil de la chambre, sa voix m'arrêta.

« Edward… ? »

Je me tournai et constatai que Bella avait repris son sérieux.

« Oui ?

-Merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie. Encore une fois. Ça devient une habitude chez toi de m'éviter des catastrophes. »

Ses paroles n'étaient pas sans me rappeler le jour où Tyler Crowley avait failli la tuer et le soir où six malfaiteurs s'en étaient pris à elle à Port Angeles. Bella semblait douée pour attirer les accidents sur elle. Malicieusement, je me servis des événements de cet après-midi comme autre argument afin de me convaincre que Edward Cullen le vampire était une bonne chose pour Bella Swan l'humaine. Protéger Bella des ennuis qui tombaient sur elle était une excuse parfaite pour justifier ma présence constante à ses côtés.

Elle eut un faible sourire contraint. « Si j'étais finalement partie en compagnie d'un guide du Parc…»

Elle ne termina pas, mais nous n'eûmes aucun mal à imaginer la suite. Si Bella avait eu recours au service d'un guide, ils seraient tous les deux avalés par l'avalanche à l'heure qu'il est.

La vision me donna un choc et, malheureusement pour la porte que je tenais, je serrai mes poings. La poignée ronde devint un bout de métal ratatiné et tordu.

« N'en parlons plus. Et ne me remercie pas. Je ne l'ai pas fait par devoir ou parce que c'était bien de le faire. Il n'y a aucune générosité ni sens du sacrifice là-dedans. Au contraire, te préserver est un acte de pur égoïsme de ma part. S'il t'arrivait quoi que ce soit, je ne m'en remettrais jamais.» rétorquai-je avec gravité.

Il m'était de plus en plus aisé de lui avouer à quel point sa vie m'était indispensable.

Mon propre discours me rappela que Laurent approchait le chalet d'un peu plus près d'heure en heure et si je voulais continuer à ce qu'il n'arrive rien à Bella, je devais préparer notre départ au plus vite.

Je la laissai sur ces derniers mots qui, d'après ses yeux embués, l'avaient secouée.

Je passai le reste de la nuit à tout organiser pour partir dès l'aube.

Le lendemain, ce fut entre deux bâillements que Bella fit ses adieux aux Horvakia. Elle n'était pas suffisamment alerte pour s'étonner de la hâte d'exécution des au revoir. Elle mit probablement sur le compte de la rapidité naturelle des vampires le fait que nous quittâmes Denali seulement dix heures après avoir manifesté le désir de partir.

Elle n'avait pas récupéré suffisamment d'énergie suite à son expédition en montagne alors elle dormit durant presque tout le trajet. Ce ne fut qu'au-dessus du continent européen que Bella se questionna sur notre départ précipité.

Heureusement, j'avais eu le temps de penser à tous les arguments possibles pour endormir sa conscience soupçonneuse.

« Je ne les ai même pas remercié de nous avoir accueillis. » dit-elle, les sourcils froncés. « Je me souviens à peine de les avoir salué. Ils doivent me trouver ingrate.

-Absolument pas. De toute manière, dans le monde vampire, les adieux en bonne et due forme n'existent pas. Nous avons l'éternité pour nous revoir alors le mot "adieu" n'a pas de raison d'être.

-Nous sommes partis si vite…

-Vite pour toi. Nous ne tergiversons pas quand nous prenons une décision. Nous l'exécutons sans préambule. Qui plus est, je n'ai pas vu l'utilité de nous attarder puisque j'avais perçu ta hâte de rencontrer mon ami. Et je craignais que l'avalanche t'ait bouleversé, que tu subisses un choc post-traumatique ou que sais-je. Je tenais à ce que tu oublies cet événement alors je me suis dit qu'un changement de décor t'y aiderait. »

C'étaient des demi mensonges. Ou plutôt des vérités utilisées pour camoufler la raison première de notre départ.

Elle me sourit, indulgente. La paume de sa main trouva ma mâchoire et l'épousa. Le revers de son pouce caressa ma joue. C'était le genre de caresse durant laquelle il était difficile de rester les yeux ouverts. Il fallait les fermer pour mieux en sentir la douceur et la texture.

« Ah, Edward… Quand comprendras-tu qu'à tes côtés il m'est impossible d'être traumatisée par une quelconque catastrophe ? »

Rien ne semblait la perturber, en effet. Rien hormis deux vampires nomades…

« Je suis néanmoins désolé de t'avoir bousculé. »

Elle haussa les épaules.

« Ils vont me manquer. » soupira-t-elle, tristounette. « Ce fut un séjour très instructif et enrichissant.

-Nous les inviterons à Forks à notre retour, si tu veux. Pour le moment, d'autres horizons nous attendent. »

Mes paroles eurent l'effet escompté ; Bella me tanna pendant le reste du voyage pour en savoir plus sur notre destination. Je restai de marbre face à ses questions. Elle l'apprendrait bien vite par elle-même, de toute manière.

Ce fut l'environnement autour d'elle qui la mit sur la bonne piste lorsque nous descendîmes de l'avion.

« Tout le monde parle français. Tu nous as conduit en France ?

_-Vous êtes perspicace Mademoiselle Cygne._» lui répondis-je dans un français guindé.

Les yeux ronds, Bella s'arrêta dans le hall de l'aérogare. Elle se mit à taper du pied, comme pour en vérifier la solidité.

« Que fais-tu ? » m'intriguai-je.

« Je teste le sol européen. C'est la première fois que je mets les pieds sur un continent étranger. » s'émerveilla-t-elle tout à coup.

« Du carrelage reste du carrelage, qu'on se trouve à Taïwan ou à Rio de Janeiro. » me moquai-je.

Elle m'ignora et inspira à fond.

« Tu sens cette odeur ?

-Laquelle? Je sens toutes sortes de trucs, Bella. De la nourriture, des humains, le bitume, de l'essence, des parfums, des détergents, l'huile de moteur… Je sens tout beaucoup mieux que toi.

-Oh, non. Tu ne sens pas tout. » Elle inspira de nouveau, s'emplissant les narines d'un effluve agréable qui semblait m'échapper. « Cette odeur, c'est celle du mystère, de l'inconnu, de l'étranger, du dépaysement. C'est fantastique !

-Heu… Si tu le dis. »

C'était une odeur symbolique donc.

Pour moi, il n'y avait rien de très exaltant à se trouver sur un autre continent. Je m'attendais à ce que cette destination lui fasse plaisir, mais pas au point de s'extasier du moindre détail qui différait de l'Amérique. Du reste, les humains étaient facilement impressionnables. À moins que ce fut moi, le vampire blasé de cent ans, qui ne trouvais plus matière à m'émerveiller de tout et de rien.

Il était vrai que partir à l'autre bout du monde marquait vraiment le début de notre voyage vers l'inconnu. Enfin, l'inconnu pour elle, car pour moi la France n'avait pas de secrets.

Outre l'avantage d'être à 8000 km de Victoria et Laurent, je me retrouvais enfin seul avec ma lune. Certes, les Horvakia n'avaient pas imposé leur présence et le chalet était assez grand pour qu'on ne s'y sente pas à l'étroit. Je ne pouvais cependant m'empêcher d'être ravi de profiter de sa présence pour moi tout seul. Et, bien que sa tristesse de quitter les Horvakia n'était pas feinte, je fus intimement certain que Bella se réjouissait elle aussi de ce tête à tête.

Lion et agneau sur la même route.

Dire qu'il y avait quelques mois de cela, le fait d'être seul avec elle, sans surveillance, m'aurait totalement angoissé…

J'avais fait du chemin depuis ce temps. Oh, il m'en restait encore à faire, surtout depuis la découverte de la bête, mais il était indéniable que je n'avais plus autant peur de ma propre personne, de ma nature. Et je devais ma confiance à ce bout de femme qui me tenait la main en ce moment.

Arrivés au contrôle des passeports, le préposé passa aux formalités d'usage et quand nous quittâmes le comptoir il nous gratifia de quelques mots en français.

« Je ne comprends pas un traître mot de ce qu'on nous dit. » s'égaya-t-elle en riant.

« Le douanier t'a souhaité bon séjour à Paris. »

Le mot à lui seul la faisait rêver.

« Paris… »

Il en fallait vraiment peu pour l'éblouir.

« Tu aimerais visiter les musées ?

-Si j'aimerais ? En voilà une question !

-L'intégrale de Gestalder se trouve ici, sans compter ses acolytes Rodin et compagnie.

-Et pas besoin des talents de Jasper le Hacker. Il y a des sections de musées réservés aux non-voyants, parait-il.

-Exact. Des miniatures des œuvres sont à portée de tes mains.

-C'est ici qu'habite ton ami ?

-Oui. Mais nous ne le rencontrerons pas tout de suite. Il ne sera disposé à nous recevoir que tard ce soir. »

Le chauffeur que j'avais réservé nous attendait à la sortie, tenant une pancarte avec nos noms dessus.

« Notre voiture nous attend.

-Notre voiture ? Tu as loué une voiture ?

-Avec chauffeur.

-Tu rigoles !?

-Pas du tout. »

Je la guidai vers l'homme qui pâlissait à vue d'œil à mesure que je m'approchais. Il se mit à prier secrètement qu'on se dirige vers un autre chauffeur. Quand nous fûmes directement devant lui, il eut du mal à avaler sa salive. Sa casquette glissa sur son front en sueurs.

« Bon-Bonjour. Monsieur Edward Cullen ? » articula-t-il avec un accent prononcé.

Je pris des intonations avenantes et courtoises.

« C'est exact. »

L'affabilité ne donna pas grands résultats. Il se tourna vivement vers Bella, heureux de regarder quelqu'un d'autre que moi.

« Mademoiselle Isabella Swan ? »

Ma compagne répondit d'une voix mal assurée. L'utilisation de son nom complet devait la mettre mal à l'aise. Ou alors, elle sentait la nervosité du chauffeur. Ou bien, être traitée comme une riche héritière en moyen de se payer un chauffeur personnel l'embarrassait. Les trois options peut-être.

« C'est bien moi. »

Eugène, d'après le nom écrit sur son insigne, était si nerveux qu'il ne prit même pas conscience de la cécité de sa cliente.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge et retrouva un semblant de professionnalisme.

« Vos valises sont déjà dans le coffre. Il ne manque plus que vous.

-Allons-y.

-Si vous voulez bien me suivre. »

Par les grandes baies vitrées du hall, je constatai que le soleil se couchait à l'extérieur. J'avais bien calculé notre temps de vol ; le soleil ne jouerait pas en ma faveur sur cette partie du globe. Nous serions malheureusement limités à des déplacements nocturnes durant notre séjour.

A bord de la limo, j'entrepris de décrire tout ce que nous croisions sur la route et je me rendis compte que ça ne lui suffisait pas quand je la vis baisser la fenêtre de son côté pour entendre tous les bruits à l'extérieur.

À un feu rouge, je sortis de la limo et cognai à la fenêtre du chauffeur. Ahuri, il baissa la vitre.

« Un problème, monsieur ?

-Aucun. Mademoiselle Swan et moi allons terminer le trajet à pieds. Vous seriez très aimable de faire déposer nos bagages à l'hôtel. »

Un très gracieux pourboire d'une centaine d'euros le décrispa sur-le-champ.

« Bien, monsieur. _À votre service !_ »

Je contournai le véhicule et ouvris la portière du côté de Bella.

« Que se passe-t-il?

-Nous allons marcher. Viens. »

Je lui pris la main et elle me suivit, le visage illuminé.

Le feu passa au vert et la limo reprit son chemin tandis que je conduisais Bella dans un quartier plus tranquille. Par de petites rues détournées, nous mettrions plus de temps à atteindre l'hôtel, car j'étais certain que Bella voudrait s'arrêter à tous les coins de rues.

Tel que prévu, Bella voulut une description précise de l'architecture de tous les édifices, des couleurs, des gens, des véhicules beaucoup plus petits que les voitures en Amérique, des ruelles, des balcons, des fenêtres, des vitrines de boutiques, des marchés extérieurs, des bistrots. Elle étudia les allées dallées, s'émerveilla du roucoulement des pigeons (pourtant identiques à ceux des Etats-Unis), des moteurs de scooters, des guitares de musiciens itinérants qui jouaient devant un chapeau posé au sol dans l'espoir que les passants y glissent quelques pièces. Elle toucha une vieille fontaine, des gargouilles, des monuments trônant dans les places publiques et s'acheta des viennoiseries dans un café (le serveur n'était pas très accommodant et je dus passer moi-même la commande en français).

« Tu sembles bien connaître le coin. » réalisa-t-elle alors que je racontais le passé de chaque édifice d'envergure.

« Paris est une des destinations préférées des Cullen. Alice y trouve son compte pour tout ce qui concerne la haute couture. Esmé a visité des centaines de fois tous les musées et les galeries. C'est ici qu'elle a déniché la plupart des œuvres du manoir. Quant à Rosalie, elle adore le Grand Prix de Formule 1. Elle ne le rate jamais.

-Il y a pourtant des Grand Prix partout dans le monde.

-Oui, mais c'est celui qu'elle préfère parce que la piste est dangereuse. Elle offre plus de challenge. Une fois, elle a même participé à une course.

-Tu plaisantes ?!

-Absolument pas. C'était en 1978. Elle a construit sa propre Formule 1, des roues jusqu'au volant. Elle a couru pour une écurie inventée de toute pièce par Jasper. Avec son casque sur la tête, personne ne l'a jamais identifiée.

-Elle a gagné ?

-Elle a tenu la première position jusqu'au dernier tour. Mais elle a fait exprès d'avoir un accident avant de franchir la ligne d'arrivée. Elle s'est arrangée pour que le bolide soit irrécupérable, car beaucoup de monde voulait l'étudier après avoir été témoin de ses capacités. Et, bien sûr, le mystérieux pilote anonyme est mort dans l'accident. On n'a jamais trouvé de corps après l'explosion. On a conclu qu'il avait été calciné, puis réduit en cendres.

-Rosalie a vraiment… eu cet accident ?

-Un accident spectaculaire, crois-moi. » m'esclaffai-je.

Je sentis un frisson parcourir son dos.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Rosalie s'est volatilisée du véhicule avant qu'il n'explose. Elle n'a pas eu une égratignure. Non qu'un tel accident aurait pu la blesser sérieusement, mais ça aurait pu faire roussir sa précieuse chevelure et Rosalie y tient trop. » ris-je.

Bella secoua la tête, médusée.

« Pourquoi elle a provoqué cet accident ?

-Une victoire aurait entraîné des conséquences compromettantes ; photos, entrevues, journalistes, sponsors à la recherche de nouvelles têtes d'affiches… Elle devait garder profil bas pour notre sécurité. On ne doit jamais attirer l'attention sur notre famille.

-Dommage.

-Oh, gagner lui importait peu. C'est l'euphorie de la course qui compte. »

Bella avait perçu la fébrilité de ma voix.

« Tu parles comme si tu en avais fait l'expérience.

-Presque. J'étais dans les gradins quand je l'ai vue courir. Je me suis mis dans sa tête pour voir ce que ça faisait d'être sur une piste.

-Et ?

-C'était génial ! »

Elle ricana à mon ton d'enfant sortant tout droit d'un manège de fête foraine.

Passant près d'un groupe compact, Bella entendit plusieurs dialectes différents.

« Des touristes. » expliquai-je. « Ils se tiennent devant une boutique-souvenir en quête de cadeaux symboliques de Paris : Tour Eiffel porte-clefs, drapeaux miniatures, cartes postales…

-Cartes postales ? Tu pourrais m'en prendre trois ?

-Tu veux écrire à quelqu'un ?

-Oui... Si ça ne te dérange pas d'écrire à ma place, biensûr.

-Tu sais bien que non. À qui veux-tu écrire ?

-Charlie, Renée et Angela. Oh ! Il en faudrait une quatrième pour les Horvakia. Je pourrai renouveler mes remerciements pour leur hospitalité. »

Je me procurai les cartes, puis nous déambulâmes dans ce nouveau quartier plus achalandé, plus touristique de par la proximité de la Seine, la Tour Eiffel et l'Arc de Triomphe. J'enroulai un bras autour de la taille de Bella, histoire de lui éviter plus facilement la foule.

Nous étions exposés à beaucoup plus de gens, donc, beaucoup plus d'esprits. Je constatai alors une chose plutôt désolante; se promener en public en compagnie de Bella Swan pouvait être pénible pour un vampire capable de capter toutes les pensées ambiantes.

J'étais accoutumé de susciter autour de moi fascination et crainte. Ma nature faisait en sorte que je ne passais jamais inaperçu dans la foule. Mais je me rendis compte que je m'effaçais complètement aux yeux du public quand je marchais aux côtés de Bella. Une aveugle attirait beaucoup plus le regard des curieux que moi. Je me souvins de ce que ma compagne m'avait dit la première fois que nous avions parlé de partir en voyage : dans la foule, tout ceux qui n'entre pas dans le moule de la normalité humaine se font dévisager malgré eux. Et c'était exactement ce qui se produisait ici-même dans les rues de Paris.

À Forks, tout le monde connaissait la petite Swan et sa maladie. Plus aucun esprit ne faisait attention à elle. À Chicago, nous avions tous les deux titillé le public. Deux aveugles voyageurs, c'était plutôt comique et inhabituel alors je comprenais la stupeur générale. À Healy, Bella n'avait fréquenté que le clan Horvakia. Nous n'avions pas eu l'occasion de nous mêler à la population humaine du coin. Ici, en France, dans un environnement étranger, la situation n'était plus la même. Les pensées des humains qui nous croisaient prenaient une teneur agressive. Étonnement, pitié, compassion étaient des sentiments supportables. Mais dès que l'on remarquait quel genre d'individu accompagnait l'aveugle, les sentiments devenaient insultants. Le beau jeune homme ténébreux et la jeune handicapée ensemble? Quel mélange incongru ! pensait-on. Allons donc, il méritait quelqu'un à sa hauteur ! Quelqu'un du même calibre !

À croire qu'ils étaient tous apparentés à Jessica Stanley…

« _C'est forcément son frère ou un cousin. Ils ne peuvent pas réellement être ensemble._

_-Sait-elle seulement qu'elle a un Apollon comme petit ami ? Du vrai gaspillage._

_-La pauvre, elle ignore sa chance._

_-C'est peut-être son guide ou un thérapeute. Il est sûrement payé pour la traîner d'un point à un autre. _»

L'humain moyen était-il donc si superficiel ? Doté d'une étroitesse d'esprit aussi dégradante? Était-il donc si improbable qu'une aveugle et un type dans mon genre puissent être ensemble ? Oh, oui, c'était improbable, utopique même, quand on songeait au lion et à l'agneau, au vampire et à l'humaine. Mais pour tous ces gens, j'étais humain. Splendide –peuh!-, mais humain. Fallait-il étiqueter chaque individu, les catégoriser et les disposer dans des rangs uniformes ? Les aveugles avec les aveugles, les bellâtres avec les bellâtres, les blancs avec les blancs, les noirs avec les noirs ?

En cent ans, j'avais eu l'occasion de voir le monde évoluer, la société changer, s'ouvrir aux différences, mais je réalisai en cet instant que l'homme avait encore beaucoup de progrès à faire. Si l'humain était ouvert et tolérant, ce n'était qu'en apparence pour beaucoup d'entre eux.

Il fallait dire que, du côté vampire, la situation n'était guère meilleure. Un vampire qui aimait un humain, c'était déjà particulier. Un vampire qui aimait un humain aveugle, c'était carrément stupide. Peter et Charlotte étaient l'exemple parfait du mode de pensée du vampire typique. Comme les humains, eux aussi tendaient vers l'idée que les individus de même catégorie devaient rester ensemble. Même les Horvakia, nos amis, nos cousins de cœur, trouvaient notre situation étrange.

Bella continuait de marcher, tournant la tête dans tous les sens, irradiant de joie. Elle écoutait tout ce qui se passait autour de nous, analysant l'environnement étranger à sa manière, s'émerveillant des sons qu'elle n'avaient pas l'habitude d'entendre ; les voix qu'elle ne comprenait pas, les voitures, les mobylettes, les cafés d'où on entendait des musiques traditionnelles ; accordéons, harmonicas, guitares sèches.

Elle était complètement inconsciente que, sous cette surface urbaine joyeuse et animée, on entendait des discours affligeants. Je me réjouissais qu'elle ne fut pas en mesure de les entendre, sinon il était certain que son petit sourire rêveur et extasié disparaîtrait de son visage.

Je n'avais que faire de l'opinion d'autrui, qu'elle fût humaine ou vampirique. Mais en ce moment, assailli par tous ces esprits horripilés, je me sentis oppressé, agressé et agacé au plus haut point.

« _Dommage. Elle serait plutôt jolie si elle n'était pas aveugle. _

_-Dites-moi que je rêve ? Une fille pareille aux bras d'un type aussi beau ? _

_-Lequel des deux est le plus aveugle, je me le demande. Il ne se rend pas compte qu'il pourrait avoir largement mieux que ça ? _

-ASSEZ ! » lâchai-je, subitement, à bout de nerfs.

Mon cri fit bondir Bella et toute la foule autour de nous par la même occasion.

Les dents et les poings serrés, les narines dilatées, le corps tremblant de rage, j'offris un regard courroucé à tout ce beau monde éberlué par ma brusque saute d'humeur.

Je ne me détendis que pour saisir une Bella abasourdie et plaquer ma bouche sur la sienne entrouverte de surprise. Elle eut droit à un baiser aussi fougueux que rageur. Pas violent, mais plein d'une ferveur insurgée. Un baiser tout ce qui était de plus contestataire à tous ces esprits conformistes. Un baiser provocateur qui, s'il ne pouvait les convaincre de la fausseté de leurs convictions, pourrait néanmoins leur clouer le bec un certain temps.

Je la relâchai après une minute –un siècle ?- et elle vacilla.

Elle parut étourdie. Je stabilisai sa tête chancelante en lui prenant la joue que je caressai d'un geste tendre qui contrastait avec la colère gravée sur mon visage.

« Je te prie de m'excuser. C'était… déplacé. »

Je la repris par la taille pour fuir les esprits du coin. Quoique, les esprits que je laissais derrière moi ne m'auraient plus vraiment dérangé à présent; je sentis un court-circuit collectif, un cillement mental tel des radios synthétisées sur un poste embrouillé. Bref, ils étaient hors d'usage. Ça ne durerait que le temps que nous disparaissions de leur vue, par contre.

Je conduisis Bella dans une ruelle plus tranquille. Mes derniers mots ne semblèrent avoir pénétré son cerveau que plusieurs minutes plus tard.

« Déplacé? Je dirais plutôt inattendu. Surprenant. Merveilleusement surprenant. Recommence quand tu veux.»

Je ne demandais que ça. La Bête aussi.

« Ne me tente pas. Il nous faut être sage malheureusement. Nous arrivons bientôt à l'hôtel. »

Le vieux valet chargé de nous mener à notre chambre nous accueillit d'un air imperturbable, trop habitué de faire affaire avec de grands personnages distingués de la haute société pour être intimidé par la prestance que me conférait ma condition. Et il prit le regard fuyant de ma compagne pour du pur snobisme d'aristocrate.

Après avoir pris l'ascenseur, il nous enjoignit de le suivre dans un couloir recouvert de luxueux tapis d'inspiration baroque. Il s'arrêta devant deux portes aux montants sculptés de bas-reliefs tout aussi baroques que le tapis.

« Voilà, _monsieur Collène_. Nous y sommes. Voici la suite.»

Le valet trouvait la langue de Molière trop belle pour se donner la peine de prononcer mon nom à l'anglaise.

Il ouvrit d'un geste altier et plein de fierté les deux portes et attendit la typique exclamation d'extase qu'ont tous les nouveaux clients devant la luxueuse suite. Extase qui se fit attendre. Bella n'était pas en mesure d'apprécier quoi que ce soit et moi, le luxe, j'y étais trop accoutumé pour être impressionné.

D'un air pincé, le valet nous souhaita bon séjour et se retira en maugréant mentalement contre notre manque d'admiration pour le chef d'œuvre immobilier.

Je fis une description précise de toute la pièce, m'attendant à apercevoir le même type d'expression pâmé que Bella avait affiché dans les rues de Paris. Mais chaque information sembla la décourager.

« Cette chambre est… vraiment grande.

-C'est une suite.

-C'est… Trop luxueux. Elle doit valoir chère.

-Et alors ? »

Elle n'allait pas encore remettre sur le tapis cette histoire d'économie monétaire ?!

Sans répliquer, Bella se dirigea vers le téléphone sur une table de chevet.

« Sur quel bouton je dois appuyer pour obtenir la réception ?

-Celui du milieu. Pourquoi tu veux communiquer avec la réception ? Il te manque quelque chose ?

-Non. Je vais demander au service de nous trouver une chambre moins luxueuse. »

Je roulai des yeux.

« C'est ridicule. » grommelai-je.

« Ta fortune est ma fortune, n'est-ce pas ?

-Parfaitement et…

-Alors j'ai parfaitement le droit de dépenser mon argent de la manière que je l'entends. Nous n'avons pas besoin d'une suite aussi ostentatoire alors il est absolument inutile de payer autant. Je ne compte pas me servir du mini-bar, ni du jacuzzi. La télé aussi grosse que l'écran d'un cinéma est complètement superflue vu mon état. Les milliers d'échantillons de parfums et de produits pour la peau vont prendre la poussière dans la salle de bain. Parlant de bain, elle est aussi énorme qu'une piscine. Ça et la Seine, c'est du pareil au même. Et à quoi peut bien servir une douche à six jets, tu veux bien me dire ? À moins d'aimer avoir l'impression de passer dans un car-wash, bien sûr… Le lit pourrait accueillir toute une colonie de vacances et puisqu'il n'y a que moi qui dors ici, je ne vois pas l'utilité d'en avoir un où je risque de me perdre dans les couvertures. Et le gigantesque lustre Louis XVI me fait mal aux yeux tellement il brille. »

Et ce fut ainsi que nous nous retrouvâmes dans une chambre sans prétention.

« Tu te sens mieux maintenant que nous sommes dans… » Je jetai un regard circulaire sur la pièce exiguë « dans un placard ? » grimaçai-je.

« Tu exagères. C'est très douillet. »

Assise sur le lit simple, elle caressa l'édredon, satisfaite.

Je ne pus réprimer un sourire. Sourire qui disparut bien vite quand un esprit particulier se distingua des autres dans le hall de l'hôtel. Deux esprits pour être juste. Tout d'abord, je fus paniqué. Est-ce que ces esprits étaient porteurs de mauvaises nouvelles ? Une brève inspection de leur tête me rassura. Non, la raison de leur venue n'avait rien de négatif. Enfin, tout dépendait du point de vue parce que pour moi cette arrivée n'augurait rien de bon.

« C'est pas vrai ! » grognai-je.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » questionna mon amoureuse.

« C'est pas croyable. J'aurais dû prévoir un coup pareil, pourtant ! » pestai-je alors que les deux esprits montaient à notre étage.

Je croyais que ce voyage nous permettrait d'être seuls tous les deux. Eh bien, meilleure chance la prochaine fois !

« Quoi ? Quel coup ? Tu pourrais être plus clair ? »

Pas besoin de précisions. L'instant suivant, notre porte s'ouvrait en grand.

« Salut la compagnie ! » sifflota joyeusement une voix reconnaissable entre toutes.

Bella et moi prononçâmes le même nom, elle d'un ton réjoui et moi d'un ton cassant.

« Alice ! »

**_A suivre_**

_merci encore une fois à tous ceux que je ne peux pas répondre personnellement. Je vous lis tous et vos impressions me rendent vraiment toute chose. Snif. Merci, merci._


	23. Paris

_Chapitre artistique, philosophique. Désolée pour les lecteurs qui ne sont pas amateurs d'art en général, gné, c'était plus fort que moi. _

_Si vous voyez des fautes, ortho, grammaire, syntaxe, vous gênez pas pour me les signaler._

* * *

**Chapitre **

**Paris**

Une tornade balaya la chambre, emportant sur son passage une Bella sidérée. Avant de ressortir de la pièce, j'entendis vaguement les mots "shopping, Coco Chanel, Gucci". Puis, ce fut le silence. La tornade laissa derrière elle un grand blond appuyé avec nonchalance contre l'encadrement de la porte. Celui-ci m'envoya un regard à la fois moqueur et navré.

« Salut, petit frère! »

Je formulai un salut bougon qui tenait plus du grognement qu'autre chose.

Adieu mes projets de ce soir.

Jasper ne se formalisa pas de mon accueil froid.

« Souris, Edward. Je t'ai apporté un cadeau. »

Il brandit un sac en toile duquel il sortit un téléphone. Il me le lança.

« Après avoir appris que le tien était bousillé, je me suis chargé de t'en acheter un autre. Celui-là est résistant à l'eau, aux chocs et peut supporter une pression de 100 kilos sans être écrasé. »

Je n'avais pas eu le temps de m'acheter un autre téléphone alors je comptais sur celui de Bella en cas de besoin. D'une part, je fus reconnaissant envers mon frère, mais, d'autre part, était-il nécessaire de faire des milliers de kilomètres juste pour me le donner ?!

Jasper sortit ensuite de son sac un ordinateur. En l'ouvrant, je découvris qu'il s'agissait d'un portable adapté pour non-voyants, dernier cri.

« Pourquoi lui en avez-vous acheté un autre ? » questionnai-je. « Bella a déjà un ordinateur por… »

Je me tapai le front, me maudissant.

« L'avalanche ! » me rappelai-je tout à coup.

Dans mon empressement, je n'avais pas tenu compte du sac à dos contenant son ordinateur. Sauver Bella avait été ma priorité. Il était resté au pied du sapin sous lequel elle avait mangé. L'appareil devait être enseveli sous des tonnes de neige à cette heure.

Elle ne m'en avait bien sûr rien dit ! Ça l'arrangeait que j'eus complètement oublié le sort de son ordinateur. Elle savait bien que j'aurais aussitôt filé lui en acheter un autre et elle ne voulait pas que je dépense d'argent pour elle.

Jasper me sourit, plaisantin.

« Alice t'avait bien dit que je lui en procurerais un autre. »

Les dernières paroles de ma sœur au téléphone me revinrent en tête.

« Ah, je comprends maintenant. » Je me fis caustique. «Eh bien, c'est très gentil, Jasper, par contre Alice a sûrement vu que Bella refuserait un tel cadeau de ta part. Dépenser de l'argent est presque tabou. Regarde dans quel placard à balais on a emménagé! En ce moment, les cheveux doivent lui dresser sur la tête avec Alice qui va refaire toute sa garde-robe en déambulant dans les boutiques les plus chics de Paris alors imagine sa réaction devant cet ordinateur.

-Je saurai la convaincre de le garder. Je lui dirai que j'ai passé des heures à le monter. Elle se sentira coupable de ne pas le prendre si elle a l'impression de m'avoir fait travailler pour rien.

-Bonne tactique. » ricanai-je avant de me faire curieux. « Tu as vraiment monté cet ordinateur toi-même?

-Jusqu'au moindre pixel! Il n'en existe pas un aussi sophistiqué sur le marché. » se vanta-t-il. «Celui-là est encore plus performant que l'ancien et il est compatible avec son imprimante portative. Que Bella soit dans un sous-marin à 2000 mètres de profondeur ou au sommet du Mont Everest, elle aura accès au réseau Internet. Il a une autonomie de 24h sans besoin de le charger et l'écran est tactile. Pas besoin de souris. Elle n'a qu'à toucher l'écran et la commande vocale lira tout ce qu'il y a sous ses doigts ; mots, images, couleurs, caractères. Il y a même un GPS intégré. Partout dans le monde elle peut déterminer au centimètre près où elle se trouve. Si Bella se perd, en quelques clics, elle sait où elle se situe, où aller et comment y aller avec des indications vocales très précises ; nombre de pas à faire, les obstacles à éviter, etc. Et il y a aussi une commande pour jouer les notes des partitions qu'elle écrit. »

Je ne pus qu'être admiratif devant le travail colossal qu'avait accompli Jasper en si peu de temps.

« Wooh... Impressionnant. » Mais j'étais de mauvaise foi. « Vous auriez pu nous envoyer tout ça par courrier express à l'hôtel. Pas la peine de vous taper tout ce trajet! »

Jasper perdit alors un peu de sa bonne humeur.

« Nous ne sommes pas venus que pour jouer les facteurs. »

Il relâcha alors des pensées qu'il retenait depuis son arrivée. Pensées que je n'avais même pas vues tant leur visite impromptue m'agaçait.

« Alice est venue pour distraire Bella ? Faire une diversion ? » compris-je.

Il acquiesça.

«Alice a vu que tu ne voulais pas inquiéter Bella à propos de Laurent. Mais elle a aussi vu que les Horvakia te ferait un rapport de la situation au téléphone. Si tu tiens à garder le secret sur Laurent, Bella ne doit pas être dans les parages à ce moment-là. Et puisque tu ne la lâches jamais d'une semelle…

- Alice est donc venue pour l'occuper pendant qu'on règle cette affaire.

-Oui. »

J'eus le bon goût de faire montre d'un peu de culpabilité.

« Désolé. Je croyais que vous ne cherchiez qu'à m'empoisonner l'existence. »

Mon frère poursuivit en fermant la porte derrière lui.

«Elle a rappelé au chalet pour leur dire de te rejoindre sur le nouveau téléphone qu'on t'a apporté plutôt que sur celui de Bella.

-Quand appelleront-ils ?

-Laurent arrive demain. Tout dépendra alors du dénouement de leur rencontre. Si tout se termine bien, il ne devrait plus y en avoir pour longtemps. Si ça se termine mal, je suppose qu'on devra attendre que les choses se calment avant d'avoir de leurs nouvelles.»

Jasper arpentait la chambre d'un pas nerveux. Quelque chose le préoccupait et ça n'avait rien à voir avec Laurent. Je remarquai alors les cernes bleus sous ses yeux. Ses iris prenaient une teinte noire opaque. Je compris que l'odeur concentrée dans la petite chambre le mettait à l'épreuve. Il y avait bien longtemps que Jasper n'avait senti les traces de Bella et il devait se réaccoutumer à ce parfum tentateur.

Alice ne s'était pas dépêchée de me substituer Bella pour rien. Elle avait probablement prédit ses difficultés et avait voulu l'éloigner de mon frère le temps qu'il s'adapte à la situation. D'autant plus que Paris grouillait de monde, d'odeurs de toutes sortes, compactes et entêtantes. Ce ne devait pas être une partie de plaisir de se trouver ici.

« Navré. Nous sommes partis très vite et j'ai passé les dernières heures avant notre départ à préparer l'ordinateur. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire le plein d'hémoglobine. » s'excusa-t-il quand il réalisa que sa lutte intérieure ne m'échappait pas.

« Tu devrais peut-être cesser de respirer. » suggérai-je.

« Non. » dit-il, farouche. « Je peux le supporter. Je le dois. _J'en ai marre d'être le maillon faible de cette famille. _»

J'eus un regard désolé pour lui.

«Vous resterez ici combien de temps?

-Jusqu'à ce que les Horvakia aient effectué leur rapport.

-Bien. En attendant, une partie de chasse à deux, ça te tente ?»

Chasser l'aiderait à se sentir mieux. Je n'avais pas soif, mais il était plus sage d'accompagner Jasper dans ses déplacements pour le surveiller. De toute façon, mes plans de ce soir tombaient à l'eau alors je n'avais rien d'autre à faire.

Alice en aurait pour des heures à dévaliser les boutiques avec Bella donc nous nous éloignâmes de la ville pour gagner les contrées campagnardes françaises. Dans la nuit, il était plus facile de courir librement. Nous nous dirigeâmes au nord, dans la Normandie. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à se mettre sous la dent : chevreuils, lièvres, renards. Jasper se rabattit sur des sangliers, l'animal le plus distrayant à pourchasser dans cette région.

« Comment ça se passe à la maison ? » lui demandai-je une fois que j'eus constaté que les cernes bleus sous ses yeux s'étaient estompés.

« Carlisle va bientôt prendre des vacances. Il y a un séminaire au Japon. Des médecins de tous les pays y vont pour assister à une convention sur les nouvelles technologies médicales. Il compte séjourner là-bas un certain temps avec Esmé.

-Le Japon ? Intéressant... » méditai-je.

« C'est dans votre itinéraire ?

-Nous n'avons pas d'itinéraire précis, mais qui sait. Et Em' ?

-Il piétine. Il mourait d'envie d'aller à Healy depuis qu'il a su que Laurent s'y rendait. Il est persuadé qu'il va y avoir de la casse et il veut en être. »

J'éclatai de rire. Je reconnaissais bien là Emmett!

« Rose tente de le distraire pour l'empêcher de faire une bêtise.

-J'aurais bien voulu rester pour participer au comité d'accueil moi aussi. »

Ma prochaine question s'adressa au guerrier fin stratège qu'était Jasper.

«Que penses-tu de cette situation?

-Que ça sent mauvais. Laurent est un faux jeton. Il n'a pas hésité à abandonner son propre clan quand il a constaté que les Cullen tenaient tête à James. Il n'irait donc jamais affronter seul un clan étranger s'il n'était pas convaincu de s'en sortir indemne. Il a un plan en tête.

-Oui, mais lequel?

-C'est ce que Tanya et les autres vont tenter de découvrir. »

Une fois de retour à l'hôtel, nous tombâmes sur quelques dizaines de sacs à l'effigie de boutiques de renom traînant dans la chambre de Bella. Cette dernière avait rendu les armes et accepté de mauvaise grâce la nouvelle garde-robe que lui avait procuré Alice. Et, comme prévu, en trouvant le nouvel ordinateur, Bella s'insurgea. Jasper fit son petit numéro et elle finit par capituler, non sans le remercier une bonne vingtaine de fois de lui avoir procuré un appareil semblable. Incrédule et émerveillée, elle en testa les nouvelles commandes jusqu'à ce qu'elle dodeline de la tête.

Alice et Jasper n'étaient pas demeurés longtemps avec nous. Mon frère n'avait plus soif et ne respirait pas par précaution, cependant la chambre était si petite que le parfum de Bella en devenait presque tangible. Alors, pour le temps de leur visite (incrustation plutôt!), ils prirent un malin plaisir à s'approprier la suite luxueuse que j'avais réservée avant que Bella n'intervienne. Elle servit d'ailleurs d'entrepôt pour toutes les nouvelles acquisitions de l'accroc du shoping.

Le décalage horaire et les emplettes avaient fatigué Bella alors mon ami secret devrait attendre un autre soir pour avoir droit à une visite. Bella s'endormit très tôt dans le lit simple, encore plus minuscule que celui qui se trouvait dans sa chambre à Forks. Mes pieds pendaient lamentablement au bout du matelas. Le seul avantage fut que l'étroitesse du lit m'obligeait à la tenir plus serrée dans mes bras pour éviter une chute. Enfin, un avantage et un inconvénient tout à la fois, car la bête brûlait d'envie de sortir de sa tanière.

Le lendemain, le petit démon me vola à nouveau mon amoureuse. Le Louvre était au programme. Il était accessible par le métro donc pas besoin de sortir au soleil. Et bien sûr la galerie commerciale souterraine n'échapperait pas à Alice... Jasper et moi étions de la partie. Nous n'avions cependant qu'une utilité accessoire; ma soeur nous faisait porter tous les paquets contenant ses nombreux achats.

Impossible de faire le Louvre en une journée, du moins était-ce le cas pour les humains, mais Alice ne préféra pas s'attarder trop longtemps (évidemment le démon avait pris la direction des opérations), car Jasper n'était pas très confortable parmi tous les touristes affluents les lieux. Le soir, une fois le soleil couché, Bella eut droit à une visite du musée de Rodin. Le site possédant une grande partie consacrée à des œuvres extérieures, Jasper put respirer au grand air.

Comble de l'usurpation, Alice lui décrivit tout ce que nous visitions. Elle alla même jusqu'à écrire et envoyer à ma place les cartes postales que j'avais achetées la veille pour Bella.

La nuit venue, Alice ne voyait toujours pas dans le futur un appel probable des Horvakia, ce qui nous poussa à croire que la rencontre ne se passait pas très bien.

« _Ils sont dans le brouillard. Aucun ne prend un chemin précis. Ils sont tous indécis. Difficile de voir ce qui se profile. _» me dit Alice en esprit.

Le surlendemain ressembla au jour précédant. Nous jouâmes les touristes en surface alors qu'en réalité nous guettions à tout moment un appel de l'Alaska. Heureusement, Bella était trop absorbée par ses découvertes pour se douter de nos inquiétudes.

Une fois de plus, je n'eus pas voix au chapitre et le petit démon décida que le Jardin du Luxembourg serait notre attraction principale aujourd'hui.

Nous pûmes marcher en public sans craindre le soleil. Le ciel de Paris resterait couvert pour la journée d'après Alice.

Les jardins, les fontaines, les bassins à canards, les promeneurs, les étudiants affalés sur les bancs, les artistes installés avec leur chevalet, les odeurs de parterres de fleurs, les nombreuses sculptures, les allées serpentant sous les arbres: tout séduisit ma compagne. Bon, il fallait que je le concède, Alice était une excellente guide touristique. Elle n'avait toutefois pas beaucoup de mérite puisqu'elle savait d'avance tout ce qui plairait à Bella.

Jasper s'arrêta un moment près des joueurs d'échecs et décida de s'immiscer parmi eux. Il eut beau se faire le moins intimidant possible, peu nombreux furent ceux qui acceptèrent de s'asseoir en face de lui pour jouer.

Afin de montrer le bon exemple, Bella s'installa à sa table et tous deux disputèrent une partie féroce qui suscita l'intérêt de quelques vieillards. D'abord, ce fut la manière dont Bella se souvenait de la position de chaque pièce sur la planche qui les fascina. Et bientôt, ce fut l'adresse et la stratégie de Jasper qui fut remarquée. Une petite foule finit par se rassembler autour des deux dualistes pour observer de plus près chaque coup exécuté. La partie fut serrée et quand Jasper finit par remporter la victoire, un vieux français pompeux affirma que « ce jeune blanc bec savait se défendre, mais qu'il ne pourrait rien contre le champion mondial 1983 des échecs ». On ne voyait maintenant de mon frère que le jeune joueur narguant des vétérans de la planche. Après lui avoir traduit les paroles du vieil homme, Bella, ravie que l'on ait oublié la méfiance naturelle qu'inspirait Jasper, lui céda sa place.

«Merci. » chuchotai-je à son oreille.

«Merci pour quoi?

-Tu rends mon frère plus humain aux yeux des autres. »

Bella sourit, contente d'elle.

«Alice est très émue en ce moment. » décrivis-je. Celle-ci demeurait derrière Jasper, une main sur son épaule, les yeux sur la planche et l'esprit tout remué de voir ainsi son compagnon se mêler à des humains sans provoquer de sueurs froides et de craintes. «C'est difficile pour Jasper de conserver son humanité, surtout quand tout le monde l'évite et se méfie de lui. Alors, jouer avec ces gens l'aide beaucoup en ce moment.

-Quand on joue, on oublie les origines. Il n'y a pas de vampire ni d'humain assis à cette table. Il n'y a que deux joueurs qui veulent remporter la victoire, c'est tout.» murmura-t-elle.

Je souris à mon tour.

Et fus pris d'une inspiration soudaine.

Je profitai du fait que Alice et Jasper étaient absorbés par la partie d'échecs pour m'emparer de la main de Bella et fuir le groupe.

« Que fais-tu?

-Je te kidnappe! »

Mon initiative parut lui plaire, car un grand sourire réjoui fendit son visage.

«Vraiment? Et où m'emmènes-tu, cher ravisseur?

-N'importe où, du moment que nous sommes loin de la tornade. »

Je me fondis à la foule de promeneurs en ricanant. Tout en marchant, Bella écoutait les rires d'enfants jouant au ballon tout près, le clapotis des bassins, les conversations animées et joyeuses des touristes.

« _Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, frérot._ »

L'esprit d'Alice m'avait déjà localisé. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de nous suivre dans l'immédiat, mais je pressai tout de même le pas, Bella sur mes talons. Je coupai à travers une terrasse et je m'arrêtai devant un chemin pour éviter une série de cyclistes qui passaient en trombe... ce que ne fit pas l'un des gamins qui avait perdu son ballon roulant maintenant sur la route.

Avant que l'enfant insouciant ne mette le pied sur la chaussée pour le récupérer, j'eus un réflexe imprudent: la main qui ne tenait pas Bella saisit le bras du gamin pour l'arrêter dans son élan. La bande de cyclistes passa alors en coup de vent, si vite que nos cheveux en furent soulevés.

« _Attention ! Ça va ?_ » demandai-je en français.

Question stupide. Non, il n'irait pas. Dans les centièmes de seconde qui suivraient, il sentirait la peau glacée de ma main sur son bras et mon regard allait tellement l'obnubiler qu'il en ferait des cauchemars. Ça ne prenait vraiment pas grand chose pour effrayer un enfant. Je le lâchai tout de suite bien que le mal était fait. Déjà sa petite tête échevelée s'élevait vers moi, l'air ahuri.

Il se passa un bref moment où il me contempla, les yeux ronds, puis il babilla joyeusement:« Ouah, t'es tout blanc ! Et tout froid ! Comme la glace à la vanille ! J'adore la vanille! »

J'en restai bouche bée.

D'abord, parce qu'il était évident que c'était un américain. Il s'agissait d'un enfant qui avait suivi ses parents dans un voyage touristique apparemment. Ensuite parce qu'il ne cherchait pas du tout à fuir mon regard, geste que tous les humains sans exception faisaient. L'enfant me regardait droit dans les yeux sans aucun brin de peur et d'appréhension. Ce fut une expérience particulière que d'être observé par un humain sans que ma nature ne l'effraie ou ne l'impressionne. Seule Bella ne m'avait jamais craint en me regardant. Et cela ne s'était produit qu'une fois.

Ma compagne avait compris ce qui venait de se produire et prit le relais quand elle constata que je restais muet. Je notai au passage sa surprise d'avoir entendu le gamin s'exprimer dans notre langue.

« Moi aussi, j'adore la glace à la vanille. » Elle s'accroupit à sa hauteur en souriant. « Comment tu t'appelles ? »

Le gamin se tourna vers ma compagne. Il avait complètement oublié le sort de son ballon.

«Tommy !

-Moi c'est Bella. Et lui, Edward. » Elle prit une mine faussement sévère. « Ce n'est pas prudent de se promener si près du chemin. Tu aurais pu finir aplati comme une crêpe. »

L'enfant ne sembla retenir qu'un mot de ses paroles.

«J'aime les crêpes !

-Moi aussi. » rit-elle. « Mais pas à la saveur Tommy. Je préfère la garniture au chocolat.

-Moi aussi ! »

Une voix adulte retentit derrière nous.

« Tommy ! Oh, merci, seigneur ! Tommy ! Combien de fois t'ai-je répété de regarder des deux côtés avant de traverser une rue?! »

Une mère indignée et inquiète se matérialisa devant nous.

« Désolé, m'man. » s'excusa-t-il distraitement. « Regarde mes nouveaux amis, Eddie et Bella ! »

Eddie? Nouveaux amis? Il allait vite en besogne celui-là.

La femme m'avait vu de dos et elle avait été témoin de ce que j'avais fait. Elle voulut me gratifier de remerciements sincères, mais quand ses yeux tombèrent sur mon visage, elle se figea.

« M-merci de l'avoir attrapé. » bredouilla-t-elle.

Je connaissais ce regard-là. Un regard complètement à l'opposée de son fils. Je ne la fascinais pas, comme tant d'humains l'étaient en ma présence. Je faisais beaucoup plus que la mettre mal à l'aise. Non, cette fois, la crainte l'emportait largement sur toutes les réactions possibles que l'on adoptait généralement à mon égard. Je vis dans son esprit qu'elle avait un passé de grande voyageuse et d'exploratrice. Elle avait entendu des tas de légendes et d'histoires sur des types dans mon genre.

Génial. Manquait plus que ça.

Je me fis le plus naturel et cordial que possible.

« Ce n'est rien. »

Elle fit à Bella un bref signe de tête et dirigea son attention sur son fils.

« Viens, Tommy, allons chercher ton ballon. »

La femme chercha à lui prendre la main, mais le gamin ne l'entendait pas ainsi. Il resta planté devant nous, curieux.

« D'où vous venez ? »

Je n'en revenais toujours pas que le gamin me regarde droit dans les yeux sans broncher alors je restai pétrifié. Bella prit le relais encore une fois.

« De Forks, c'est dans l'état de Washington.

-Nous on vient de Philadelphie ! On arrive tout juste du Pérou ! Après la France, nous irons en Irlande.

-Vous êtes de vrais globe-trotteurs, dites donc! » s'égaya ma compagne.

« Papa et maman m'emmènent partout dans le monde à chaque vacances scolaires!

-Tu en as de la chance. »

La mère commençait à s'impatienter.

« Tommy, veux-tu...

-Nous dormons parfois dans des tentes. C'est rigolo! Ici, nous logeons dans un hôtel qui s'appelle le grillon!

-De Crillon, Tommy. » corrigea machinalement la femme, de guerre lasse. « L'hôtel de Crillon. »

«Oui, c'est bien ce que j'ai dit. Le grillon!

-Ça alors! Nous logeons au même hôtel, Edward et moi!

-C'est vrai! ? » s'enthousiasma le gamin.

La femme saisit d'autorité la main de son fils.

« Désolée, nous devons y aller. Tommy ! Dépêche-toi! »

Elle le traîna à sa suite. Maintenant qu'elle savait que nous logions au même hôtel, je n'aurais pas été surpris qu'elle demande à son mari de déménager pour éviter que nous nous croisions de nouveau.

L'enfant suivit sa mère tout en agitant la main vers nous.

« A bientôt, j'espère ! »

Bella le salua à son tour.

« Il est chou ce gamin.

-Je n'en dirais pas autant de la mère.

-Pourquoi ?

-Elle a compris tout de suite que je n'étais pas du genre fréquentable. L'instinct de survie a primé.

-Dommage pour elle. En tout cas, le petit Tommy ne s'est pas méfié. »

Et c'était bien ce qui m'avait surpris le plus. Mhh, en fait, pourquoi je serais étonné? Il n'y avait pas créature plus innocente, naïve et insouciante qu'un enfant.

« Les enfants ne savent pas être prudents.

-Je crois au contraire qu'il a tout de suite compris, comme moi, qu'il n'avait rien à craindre de toi. Les enfants sont beaucoup plus clairvoyants que les adultes sur bien des plans. Ils ne sont pas conditionnés à se méfier de tout ce qui est différent d'eux. Tu n'as pas remarqué qu'il m'a prise pour quelqu'un de normal ? »

J'étais tellement stupéfait par son attitude envers moi que je n'avais même pas prêté attention à son comportement envers Bella.

« Tu as raison. Il n'a pas compris que tu étais non-voyante.

-Voilà. Pour lui, je suis la fille qui aime les crêpes et les glaces, rien de plus. Les enfants ne voient pas les différences entre races, entre genres. Ils voient d'abord ce qu'il y a là. »

Elle pointa mon coeur.

« C'est en grandissant que tout est gâché.

-Ce n'est pas ton cas.

-En effet. Et tant mieux. »

Elle s'approcha de moi, ses lèvres à la recherche des miennes.

« Mhh, une bonne glace à la vanille… »

Ce fut un baiser rieur.

« De tous les noms que l'on m'a affublés: Démon, Suceur de sang, Sangsue... la Glace à la Vanille est sans conteste le plus original de tous.

-Les enfants sont très imaginatifs. »

Nous reprîmes notre marche dans le jardin, désireux de nous éloigner de la foule. Je trouvai une allée plus tranquille, bordée de nombreux ormes et j'en découvris bientôt un qui m'attira plus que les autres. Il était encore plus tordu que le vieux chêne à Forks.

Était-ce en train de devenir un rituel d'essayer de trouver, où que nous allions, un substitut de nos deux arbres préférés chez-nous, à la maison?

Celui-là, aucun de ses confrères ne lui ressemblait. Il avait poussé d'une bien étrange façon, presque totalement à l'horizontal. Son pied était divisé en quatre larges troncs biscornus, tous orientés dans la même direction. On aurait dit une main géante aux doigts tendus vers l'horizon, implorant on ne sait quoi. La base était entièrement recouverte de lierres et l'un des troncs était si bas qu'il pouvait aisément servir de banc. À quelques mètres de l'arbre se trouvait un monument à la mémoire de Beethoven. Une sculpture du visage du compositeur trônait sur son socle. Bella l'étudia longuement avant de s'asseoir sur le tronc le plus bas de l'arbre. Moi j'étais de nature à apprécier les hauteurs. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de témoins alors je me choisis un autre tronc et me permis de le gravir jusqu'à la cime. De la-haut, à travers le feuillage, on avait une vue d'ensemble du Luxembourg et plus loin encore on apercevait la Tour Eiffel. Quand j'eus fait un tour d'horizon, je redescendis et découvris ma compagne couchée sur le dos, sur la longueur de son banc de bois improvisé. Elle avait les yeux fermés et un sillon humide traçait sa joue.

Elle pleurait?

Je revins à la base du tronc que j'avais gravi. Il surplombait d'un mètre celui où elle avait pris place. Je l'imitai et m'y couchai. J'eus une brève vision de deux lits naturels superposés. Je me penchai sur la bordure de mon lit et tendis la main vers le bas, vers elle. Mes doigts effleurèrent la peau humide de sa joue. Je me désolai de cette larme.

« Pourquoi es-tu triste? »

Sans ouvrir les yeux, elle sourit tout en secouant doucement la tête.

« Je ne suis pas triste. »

À moins que ce fut le buste de Beethoven qui l'avait émue? Le sculpteur avait choisi de montrer toute la gravité du compositeur, sa souffrance et son labeur. Ça l'avait peut-être secoué.

«C'est la sculpture?

-Non. »

Je lâchai un soupir frustré. D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, je n'avais jamais réussi à analyser adéquatement la situation chaque fois que je l'avais vu pleurer. Si au moins je pouvais explorer sa tête!

«Je suis si peu doué en émotions humaines. Arriverai-je un jour à bien interpréter tes larmes? »

Cette fois elle ouvrit les yeux. Les deux puits débordaient de cette source que seuls les humains étaient en mesure de déverser.

« Larmes de joie, Edward.

-De joie?

-Oui. Je suis heureuse.

-Heureuse d'avoir pu quitter enfin la tornade et le hacker? »

Elle ricana.

«Non! Je suis heureuse de... tout. D'être avec toi. D'être avec ton frère et ta soeur. D'être ici, à l'autre bout du monde. Je sais que, pour vous, ce qui vous entoure est banal, voire sans intérêt, mais tout ce que vous me faites découvrir... C'est inestimable pour moi. »

Banal et sans intérêt? Peut-être. Il était difficile de s'émerveiller de ce qui pour elle était insolite. Voyager, explorer, nous l'avions fait des dizaines de fois auparavant, toutefois jamais jusqu'ici nous avions vu le monde tel qu'un humain le voyait, encore moins tel qu'un aveugle le percevait. En cela, nos précédents voyages à Paris étaient complètement différents de celui-ci.

«Si tu es heureuse alors je le suis aussi. »

Je sentis contre le bout de mes doigts sa pommette remonter par le sourire qui fleurit sur ses lèvres.

«Cela dit, je ne suis pas mécontente d'être seule avec toi. J'adore le pipeau, mais qui pourrait croire qu'un si petit instrument pouvait être à ce point…

-Envahissant ? Tapageur ? Encombrant ? Exaspérant ?

-J'allais dire étourdissant.

-C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. »

Son regard reluit de tendresse et de complicité.

«Je préfère de loin le piano. Et toi, quel instrument préfères-tu ?

-Ton cœur.» dis-je sans hésitation.

Une perle jaillit des puits et roula à nouveau sur sa joue, mouillant les doigts qui n'avait pas quitté sa peau.

« Ça tombe bien, il est à toi. »

Elle saisit ma main et la déposa sur son sein. Le battement paisible et familier contre ma paume m'émut. Ça ce n'était pas nouveau pour moi. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je sentais ce coeur. Jamais je ne m'en lasserais cependant. Ce qui fut plutôt nouveau c'était d'être en même temps tout chamboulé d'avoir la permission de poser ma main là, sur le doux renflement de sa poitrine. Je réalisai que l'instrument était aussi émouvant que l'étui dans lequel il reposait. Constat que je n'avais jamais fait avant la découverte de la bête.

Était-ce bien ou mal d'aimer toucher ce coeur? D'aimer sentir ce coeur et la gaine sous laquelle il se cachait?

Non. Ce n'était pas mal. Pourquoi le serait-ce puisque Bella avait elle-même initié le geste?

Je restai là, au-dessus de sa silhouette, quelques minutes ou quelques heures.

L'instant était juste... parfait. Simple. Léger.

Un promeneur vint s'asseoir au pied d'un autre arbre à proximité. C'était un élève de l'école des Beaux Arts et il avait une tablette à dessin à la main. Son esprit m'apprit qu'il avait l'intention de faire quelques esquisses du buste de Beethoven.

Parce que sa présence rompait le charme, je retirai doucement ma main. Il ne s'occupait pas du tout des deux occupants de l'orme, mais il avait percé notre bulle. Cela m'irrita et Bella le sentit.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Quelqu'un vient de s'asseoir près de nous.

-Et alors?

-Et alors rappelle-moi de t'emmener au coeur d'un désert quelconque durant notre périple, histoire d'être certain que personne ne vienne nous déranger.

-Vous n'êtes pas très sociable aujourd'hui, monsieur Cullen. » s'esclaffa-t-elle. « Qui est-ce?

-Un étudiant. Arts plastiques. Il est venu dessiner Beethoven.

-Très bon sujet. Quoique, de tout ce que j'ai vu depuis que je suis ici, c'est la Porte de l'Enfer qui me paraît le plus inspirant.

-Rodin? Classique.

-Oui, mes préférences sont clichés, mais… Comment peut-il en être autrement ? Quand je l'ai vu, j'ai eu l'intime conviction que Rodin t'avait pris pour modèle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-Le Penseur au-dessus de la porte, celui qui est devenu célèbre dans le monde entier, c'est toi.

-J'ai peut-être vécu à l'époque de sa confection, mais je te jure que Rodin et moi ne nous sommes jamais croisés. » raillai-je. « Impossible qu'il ait fait de moi son modèle. »

Elle le savait bien, ce qui ne la rendait pas moins méditative à ce sujet.

« Vous êtes pourtant identiques. Dur de l'extérieur, robuste, invulnérable, et pourtant courbé par un poids invisible, songeur, toujours en profond questionnement.

-Je me questionne moi ?

-Oui. Tu réfléchis sans arrêt. Je le sens. »

Ça, pour réfléchir, je réfléchissais: Victoria et Laurent étant dans l'immédiat ce qui m'occupait le plus l'esprit. Sans compter la découverte récente de la bête, et puis l'avenir, notre avenir.

J'étais démasqué. Est-ce que ça lui arrivait, parfois, de ne pas être intuitive et perspicace?

« Peut-être songes-tu, comme le Penseur, à cette porte de l'Enfer. Lui, il pense à ce qui l'attend derrière, à ce qu'il a fait pour se retrouver devant elle. Toi, crois-tu encore que c'est l'Enfer qui t'attend? »

Je n'avais jamais vraiment repensé au sort qui m'attendrait après ma mort, bêtement parce que je voulais jouir autant que je peux des décennies qu'il me restait avant d'en arriver là. J'appliquais la philosophie de Bella. Elle-même avait dit que c'était une perte de temps que de se questionner sur la vie après la mort puisque personne ne pouvait être certain qu'il y avait bel et bien quelque chose après.

Néanmoins, Bella venait de me donner une issue pour éviter les questions sur ce à quoi je songeais réellement ces temps derniers alors je me fis disert.

«J'ignore si je mérite l'Enfer, désormais, car le fait de te fréquenter rendra peut-être le jugement plus clément à mon égard.

-Pourquoi? Parce que tu accomplis une bonne action chaque fois que tu me fais traverser la rue?

-Non. Parce que être avec toi me rend... meilleur? Aimer est quelque chose de bien. Chaque geste motivé par ce sentiment compensera peut-être pour chaque bêtise que j'ai faite dans le passé.

-Mais à quoi bon penser au jugement dernier? Pour en arriver là, d'abord faudrait-il que tu puisses trépasser, ce qui t'est impossible. »

Terrain glissant.

Bella ignorait totalement que je n'avais aucune intention de poursuivre cette existence lorsqu'elle ne serait plus là. Et mon instinct me disait qu'il valait mieux qu'elle continuât de l'ignorer. Elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir que je la rejoindrais aussitôt dans la tombe sinon il était certain qu'elle se sentirait affreusement coupable de provoquer mon propre trépas.

«C'est juste. Seulement, on ne sait pas de quoi demain sera fait. » J'étais délibérément ambigu. «Un jour, qui sait, je me retrouverai devant cette Porte. Mériterai-je, à ce moment, de la franchir et de subir ce qu'il y a derrière? Je l'ignore encore. »

Elle eut un petit air contrarié.

« Si je te dis que tu ne mérites pas l'Enfer, que tu es un être fait d'une essence profondément bonne, seras-tu convaincu?

-Non. Ton opinion ne compte pas, car tu es beaucoup trop miséricordieuse pour être un juge impartial. Mais c'est bon à entendre quand même... »

Je savais qu'elle sentait mon sourire amoureux transi. De toute manière, impossible de la regarder autrement quand elle me faisait entendre d'aussi douces paroles de rédemption. C'était le genre de paroles qui faisaient un bien fou. On ne s'habituait jamais à leur pouvoir curatif.

« Je suis partiale, soit. Les faits parlent d'eux-mêmes cependant. Ne viens-tu pas d'éviter à un enfant de se faire rouler dessus par une bicyclette? Tu es si bon que sauver des humains est un automatisme chez toi. »

Je ne pouvais rien répliquer à ça.

« Bon, d'accord. Sauver des gens fera peut-être pencher la balance du côté du pardon. » consentis-je. « Les erreurs que j'ai commises dans le passé ne me suivront pas moins jusqu'à cette Porte.

-En fait, l'Enfer auquel le Penseur songe, c'est ça son calvaire. » ajouta-t-elle. « Il se construit son propre enfer en y songeant sans arrêt, en le redoutant, en l'appréhendant. Peut-être que derrière la Porte de Rodin, il n'y a rien. L'Enfer _est _la porte, la peur qu'elle inspire. C'est ainsi que je t'ai connu. »

Je me rappelai l'avoir déjà entendu me tenir un discours semblable à l'époque heureusement révolue où elle ignorait ce que j'étais.

« _Tu sais quoi ? L'enfer que tu attends, tu y es déjà. Tu passes ton temps à te maudire, à te croire méchant, à te damner. Tu as fabriqué toi-même ton propre enfer, Edward, et tu y es plongé jusqu'au cou. _»

«J'ai quand-même un peu évolué depuis que nous nous connaissons, non? »

Sa main s'éleva vers mon perchoir. Elle trouva des mèches tombantes sur mon visage penché au-dessus d'elle et en repoussa quelques-unes derrière mon oreille. Je dus faire un effort pour ne pas laisser le frisson qui en résulta brouiller mon sens de l'ouïe et de la compréhension afin de capter ce que Bella me disait.

«Tu sembles t'auto-flageller un peu moins qu'avant, c'est vrai, mais le Penseur est toujours là en toi, à méditer. Et il ne fait pas que songer à cette Porte, n'ai-je pas raison?»

Elle avait compris que le sort qui m'attendait n'était pas, dans l'immédiat, ce qui occupait le plus mes pensées.

Je pouvais jouer la comédie et prétendre que tout allait bien, mais je ne pouvais pas lui mentir si elle me posait directement la question.

«Vrai. »

Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle me demande franchement à quoi je songeais, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Du moins, pas tout de suite.

« Tu sais, j'aime ta voix. Je l'ai toujours aimé. Et je l'aime encore plus depuis que je n'entends plus cette note mélancolique dans ton timbre.

-C'est toi qui l'as fait disparaître. »

Double sourire complice.

« J'en suis heureuse. Et j'aimerais bien aussi décourber le penseur en toi, le redresser, et l'empêcher de se plonger dans des songes aussi sérieux que profonds. Pour les chasser, peut-être serait-il profitable de les verbaliser.» Cette fois, elle ne prit pas de détours. « À quoi songes-tu, Edward ? »

Je tentai une diversion.

«Je suis vampire, Bella. Nous avons un cerveau surdéveloppé. Nous pensons à des tas de trucs en même temps. »

J'eus un rire faux et je sus à ses sourcils froncés que ma tentative de diversion n'avait pas fonctionné.

« Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui. »

Je le pouvais, certes. Le vouloir, c'était une autre histoire.

« Bien. Quand tu seras prêt à en parler, fais-moi signe.

-Merci. »

Je lui fus reconnaissant de ne pas insister bien que j'avais pleinement conscience de sa déception. Je préférais cependant la voir déçue que terrorisée par les derniers événements concernant Laurent et Victoria.

Sur un ton plus joyeux, Bella en revint à parler de ce que nous avions visité jusqu'ici.

« Et toi ? Qu'as-tu apprécié le plus ? »

Je réfléchis quelques secondes. J'avais déjà vu toutes les oeuvres des musées au moins dix fois. Une d'entre elle ne m'avait jamais vraiment interpellé... jusqu'à hier.

Oubliant sans mal la question de Laurent, je déclarai, rêveur: « Waterhouse, au Louvre.

-Ah? Je ne me souviens pas de lui… Il y avait tellement de galeries…

-C'est un peintre. Sa Sainte Cécile est le tableau que j'ai préféré entre tous.

-J'ai dû entendre sa description dans le magnéto que Alice m'a déniché au comptoir de service, mais je n'y ai pas prêté beaucoup attention. Je préfère la sculpture à la peinture.

-J'aurais cru que ce tableau ait retenu ton attention, pourtant.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu ne sais pas qui est Sainte Cécile ?

-Non.

-C'est la patronne des malvoyants.

-Oh! »

Je souris, l'image du tableau flottant dans ma conscience. Une jeune femme endormie, abandonnée au sommeil. Un visage paisible qui inspire l'adoration comme chaque fois que je regardais Bella dormir.

Le piano entre les deux anges, instrument symbolique pour nous deux.

Le livre que Cecile tient entre ses mains dans son sommeil -la lecture, un autre élément qui nous avait rapproché-, laissant deviner un esprit rêveur en quête de connaissances.

Le Port au loin invitant aux voyages, aux départs vers l'inconnu...

Tant de choses dans ce tableau faisaient écho à Bella que c'en était à se demander si Waterhouse, de son temps, n'avait pas été un visionnaire, un devin.

« Elle guide tous ceux qui sont dans les ténèbres et les protège. Je trouve la vision de Waterhouse très séduisante. À l'instar de ton Penseur à mon encontre, sa Cecile te ressemble.

-C'est vrai ?

-Volontaire, fonceuse, droite, déterminée et en même temps, douce, fraîche, aimante, sensible, chaleureuse. »

Le rouge de plus en plus prononcé de ces joues à chaque caractéristique énoncée était vraiment enivrant.

« Physiquement, j'y retrouvais aussi tes traits. »

Elle cligna des paupières, étonnée.

« Je n'ai prêté qu'une oreille distraite à la description auditive, mais il ne me semble pas que Cecile et moi ayons de points en commun. »

Je me fis mutin.

« Qu'en sais-tu ?

-Pas grand-chose, je l'avoue… La dernière fois que je me suis vue dans le miroir j'avais 10 ans. J'ignore à quoi je ressemble aujourd'hui. »

Je perçus une touche de regret dans sa voix.

« Tu aimerais savoir à quoi tu ressembles ?

-Je suis parfois curieuse sur moi-même, oui. Les gens me disent que je ressemble à ma mère. Alors, pour me donner une idée, j'essaie de me souvenir des traits de Renée quand j'étais encore en mesure de la voir.

-Tu tiens beaucoup de ta mère, c'est vrai. Cependant, tu es unique en ton genre. »

J'étais sûrement en mesure de trouver des mots assez représentatifs pour qu'elle se figure mentalement son apparence. Ce ne serait pas une tâche très simple; il y avait tant à dire.

«Voyons... Par quoi commencer? » dis-je d'un ton enjôleur.

J'optai pour le plus fascinant.

«Tes yeux. »

Je la sentis curieuse et attentive à ce que j'allais dire. Peut-être aussi un peu fébrile.

« Tu as des prunelles arrondies, ni globuleuses ni renfoncées dans leurs orbites, surmontées d'arcades sourcilières légèrement retombantes. Tes paupières sont pleines d'infimes lignes de veines bleues. »

D'emblée, il me fallut appuyer mes paroles de gestes. Je traçai d'un doigt la courbe de sa paupière et Bella fut contrainte de fermer les yeux.

À ma demande, elle les rouvrit.

«Tes iris; deux puits circulaires sans fond, infinis. Deux sphères bordées de cils sombres dans lesquelles il est facile de se perdre. Parfois ils sont couleur noisette, parfois couleur sable. En ce moment, ils tirent sur le chocolat noir. Et tes pupilles sont larges, obscurs. Tu as de minces sourcils, longs, très expressifs. L'ensemble rend ton regard doux, paisible et en même temps vif et radiant. »

Je tentai de la décrire avec authenticité, mais ce fut indépendant de toute volonté d'objectivité; j'entamai un hymne à sa personne qui n'avait rien de très réaliste. Pourtant, tout me paraissait d'une incontestable justesse.

« Ton visage... » Je laissai mon doigt dessiner ses traits avec lenteur et minutie. «Étroit, délicat. On devine l'ossature sous le vallon de tes joues. Tu as des pommettes discrètes, en ce moment rosies parce que mes mots te troublent. » souris-je, gentiment badin. « Un menton volontaire, un petit nez plutôt aristocratique, un profil droit, épuré. Quant aux couleurs de ce visage... Mhh... Blanc laiteux, nacré d'une lumière unique, un phare dans l'obscurité. Céleste. »

Je suivis le tracé de son oreille, m'y penchai pour y souffler ma voix devenue qu'un son ténu, psalmodie lyrique. « La forme de ton oreille est une invitation, un coquillage au creux duquel on a envie de glisser des secrets. »

Plus je parlais, plus son coeur palpitait. J'avais renoncé à mes mains et c'était à présent mes lèvres qui secondait mon discours.

« Tu as un front haut, lisse quand tu es sereine, gondolé de plis quand tu es soucieuse. Il y a aussi un minuscule grain de beauté à la tempe gauche. » que j'embrassai aussitôt. Mon nez dériva et s'échoua dans sa chevelure. «Tes cheveux sont d'un brun sombre, avec quelques reflets de bronze au soleil. Indisciplinés, sauvages, ils forment les rideaux du théâtre qu'est ton visage. Ils encadrent la scène où tout se joue, ce seul artifice dont je dispose pour décrypter tes pensées. »

J'avais changé de posture sans trop savoir quand. Je me retrouvais à présent sur son tronc, les mains appuyées au-dessus de sa tête, les pieds enfoncés dans la jointure des troncs. Il ne suffisait que deux centimètres pour que nos deux corps se touchent.

J'en arrivais à la partie la plus intéressante. Et délectable.

« Ta bouche… » Je la contemplai un long moment avant de continuer. Ses lèvres étaient entrouvertes, celle du bas tremblotait légèrement, et son souffle s'en échappait avec difficultés, comme bloqué par l'émoi. J'adorais être l'auteur de cet émoi.

À quoi jouais-je donc? Je provoquais la Bête, ni plus ni moins.

Oh, et puis tant pis, j'avais trop besoin de continuer.

Je frôlai sa bouche de la mienne, susurrai à même ces deux traits de peau au galbe invitant.

« Deux pétales charnus formant une fleur, d'un rose qui n'a pas encore de nom. Il y a un creux sous ta lèvre inférieure, parfait écrin pour y loger la mienne. » ce que je fis. « Et quand cette bouche s'étire pour me sourire ou s'ouvre pour... m'embrasser, on dirait l'antre de ton âme qui m'accueille.»

Je l'embrassai pour de bon cette fois. J'ignorais qui agissait; la bête, le monstre, l'amoureux, toutes les facettes de ma personne à la fois, peut-être. Peu importe, j'avais l'impression de revenir à la vie, comme à chaque fois que je la touchais, de quelque manière que ce fut.

Bella répondit au baiser et je devinai un grand trouble chez-elle. L'ivresse mêlée à la confusion.

Je m'écartai un instant.

«Satisfaite de la description? Tu veux plus de... détails? »

Elle ne répliqua pas tout de suite. Elle ne semblait plus se souvenir comment parler et je ressentis une fierté toute puérile de savoir que je pouvais l'atteindre à ce point.

« Je doute que cette description soit très fidèle à la réalité. » dit-elle après avoir recouvert l'usage de la parole.

« Elle est fidèle à _ma_ réalité. »

Je vis un tourbillon d'émotions envahir son visage; embarras, timidité, reconnaissance, tendresse.

Cette fois, ce fut elle qui convoita mes lèvres.

J'aurais répondu volontiers à la quête, mais un bruit agaçant m'arrêta dans mon élan. Le crissement d'une tige de fusain sur le papier. L'étudiant dessinait avec acharnement. Par réflexe, je me mis dans son esprit. En ce moment, il ne pensait à rien. Il créait sans réfléchir. Je vis par ses yeux que sa tablette était noircie de tas d'esquisses. Son fusain ne cessait de s'agiter frénétiquement sur la surface du papier. C'était abstrait, sans souci des proportions ni des perspectives, mais j'aurais quand même dû reconnaître le buste de Beethoven, ce qui ne fut pas le cas. C'était une expression brute de ce qu'il percevait d'un autre sujet. Ce fut en repérant l'harmonie des traits, la complétude des lignes entrelacées, la force des ombres et des lumières et les courbes des silhouettes diluées dans un tumulte aussi chaotique qu'équilibré que je compris qu'il y avait non pas un sujet, mais deux. Nous deux.

Nous avions capté son attention et il avait renoncé totalement à Beethoven.

Il était impossible de nous identifier. Ça ne se voulait pas descriptif, mais démonstratif. Démonstration d'un lien indestructible. L'artiste nous avait cerné de façon déconcertante.

C'était... Magistral.

La surprise fut telle que je ne pus que me tourner dans sa direction pour le dévisager. L'étudiant le sentit et leva les yeux vers moi. Je dus paraître effrayant sans le vouloir, car il décolla du sol, la tablette sous le bras et s'enfuit à toutes jambes. C'était plutôt regrettable. J'avais réussi à faire fuir sans doute le seul humain dans Paris -hormis un gamin insouciant- jusqu'à présent qui avait vu au-delà de l'handicapée et du bellâtre. L'incompatibilité de notre lien résumant d'ordinaire l'opinion de l'esprit collectif, cela rendait la découverte de cet étudiant que plus étonnante.

Ma partenaire avait senti ma raideur involontaire. Raideur de surprise et d'enchantement. Je me promis alors, plus tard, de retrouver cet esprit-là...

Bella me tira de ma rêverie.

« Tu vas bien? Qu'y a-t-il? »

Je n'eus pas le temps de lui expliquer quoi que ce soit. L'esprit d'Alice approchait en hurlant presque et j'oubliai tout le reste.

« _Les Horvakia vont t'appeler dans deux minutes et 36 secondes! _»

Je me jetai au sol d'un mouvement preste.

«Alice nous a repéré. »

Mon ton parut laconique, ce qui pouvait se traduire comme de l'agacement de voir notre tête à tête terminé alors qu'en fait j'étais plutôt nerveux. J'allais enfin savoir ce qui s'était passé en Alaska.

Bella descendit de son perchoir, un peu désappointée.

« Eh bien, nous aurons eu le temps de passer presque un après-midi ensemble. » soupira-t-elle.

Alice et Jasper étaient au coin de l'allée.

« Vous croyiez nous échapper, hein? » s'écria ma soeur.

Avec un enthousiasme feint, elle saisit Bella par le coude.

«J'ai encore un tas de trucs à te montrer, mais d'abord, je t'emmène casser la croûte.

-Pas encore des boutiques, j'espère.

-Non. C'est la fontaine de Médicis. » Elle se tourna vers Jasper et moi, puis demanda innocemment: « Vous venez les garçons? »

Elle connaissait déjà la réponse à cette question.

« Sans façon. » dit Jasper. «Je l'ai vu trop souvent.

-Et toi, Edward?

-Je vais tenir compagnie à Jasper.

-Comme vous voudrez. À plus tard! »

De son pas sautillant, elle traîna Bella dans l'allée. À peine furent-elles disparues de ma vue que mon portable sonna.

Jasper et moi étions tous deux sur le qui-vive. Je décrochai et j'entendis Tanya.

« _Edward._

-Vous allez bien?

-_Oui. Nous allons tous bien. Désolée de t'avoir fait attendre. Nous étions plutôt incertains de la réaction à adopter face à cette... rencontre. Nous nous attendions à tout sauf à ça._

-À quoi ?

-_Laurent a demandé de rester parmi nous. _»

Jasper entendait parfaitement la voix au bout du fil et nous échangeâmes un regard intrigué.

« Rester ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-_Habiter ici, vivre avec nous. Il veut connaître ce que c'est que d'être sédentaire. _»

Sédentaire?

Pourquoi Laurent voulait tout à coup devenir sédentaire? Et pourquoi avoir choisi les Horvakia pour le faire? Il y avait de par le monde d'autres clans qui n'étaient pas nomades après tout.

« _Il veut tenter de se soumettre à notre régime alimentaire. _»

Jasper eut un ricanement plein de sarcasmes.

« Du bluff. Je n'ai pas senti chez lui la moindre once d'humanité. »

Jasper se souvenait de notre rencontre sur le terrain de baseball. Son don ne lui avait pas permis de détecter un sentiment d'humanité, certes, mais mon don à moi m'avait permis de comprendre que Laurent avait été très curieux sur notre famille. Le clan des Cullen l'avait fasciné. Il n'avait jamais rencontré de vampires aussi civilisés, aussi humains. Carlisle lui avait alors brièvement expliqué qu'un autre clan comme le nôtre habitait l'Alaska.

Laurent avait sans doute enregistré l'information pour plus tard, au cas où le clan de James ne lui conviendrait plus. Car telle était sa façon de vivre: un lèche-botte qui s'adaptait au mode de pensée du clan qu'il avait choisi jusqu'à ce qu'il en trouve un autre plus fort de qui il pourrait dépendre. Et c'était exactement ce qui s'était produit: James avait provoqué un clan beaucoup plus fort que le sien et Laurent avait mis les voiles avant de se retrouver dans notre ligne de mire. Et maintenant, il comptait se faire adopter par les Horvakia, un clan qu'il savait presque aussi nombreux que les Cullen et sans aucun doute aussi fort et solide.

Ce n'était sans doute pas vraiment la sédentarité ni le végétarisme qui l'avaient séduit, mais plutôt le fait que notre mode de vie choisi nous permettait de cohabiter ensemble en nombre, d'être un clan structuré, solide et soudé, tous des facteurs importants pour ce parasite qui ne cherchait que la sécurité et le confort.

« _Nous lui avons dit que nous considérions les Cullen comme notre famille et ce que son ancien clan avait fait à Bella ne nous encourageait pas du tout à nous montrer clément envers lui. » poursuivit Tanya._

« Et qu'a-t-il répondu?

-_Qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec cette histoire._ »

Ce n'était pas faux. Quand les événements avaient dégénéré sur le terrain de baseball, Laurent avait tenté de tempérer la situation, de calmer les choses, en vain. Il n'avait jamais voulu endosser les actes de son chef de clan.

« _Il ne nous a pas caché que Victoria avait pris contact avec lui cependant. _»

Je me tendis au nom prononcé.

«_Elle a tenté de le soudoyer, de le convaincre de la soutenir. Il a refusé._

-C'est ce qu'il prétend. » cracha Jasper.

_« En tout cas, il est curieux et ne demande qu'à apprendre._

-Il cherche surtout la protection d'un clan fort. » expliquai-je.

«_ Parce qu'il craint la réaction de Victoria devant son refus de coopérer avec elle._ _Quoi qu'il en soit, nous avons décidé de lui laisser une chance. _»

Jasper et moi protestâmes d'une même voix.

« Quoi ? Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ?!

-_Réfléchissez, les gars. S'il reste ici, nous pourrons mieux le surveiller. Ça fera du boulot en moins pour Alice qui doit déjà guetter les agissements de Victoria. _»

Tanya n'avait pas tort. Cependant, j'avais peine à croire que Laurent puisse s'adapter au végétarisme. Jasper avait raison, il ne détenait pas une once d'humanité. Il n'avait rien qui puisse l'inciter à s'auto-discipliner.

« Il ne tiendra pas longtemps avec vous. Il sera impossible à sevrer. » la prévins-je.

«_ Nous verrons bien. Pour l'instant, nous nous apprivoisons. Irina… Irina s'entend très bien avec lui. Elle le suit partout. Elle... le surveille. En ce moment, ils explorent tous les deux le Parc National, les différentes possibilités de sustentation. _»

Tanya semblait dépassée, voire perturbée par l'attitude de sa soeur. Que voulait-elle dire par "s'entendre très bien"? Laurent et Irina n'avaient tout de même pas déjà dépassé le stade de la camaraderie?

« _Je dois te laisser, Edward. Salue ta famille et Bella pour nous._

-Tu es certaine que tout ira bien?

-_Nous avons la situation en main. Ne t'inquiète pas. Profite bien de ton voyage. Je te fais signe s'il y a du nouveau._

-Soyez prudents. »

Nous nous laissâmes sur de brèves salutations.

Alors c'était tout? Je m'étais fait un sang d'encre pour rien? Tout ce que voulait Laurent c'était rejoindre nos rangs? Rien de plus?

Je suppose que je devais me réjouir qu'un vampire carnivore tente notre mode de vie. Carlisle serait content, lui qui rêvait de voir sa mentalité répandue et acquise par tous les nôtres.

Jasper, lui, fut loin d'être convaincu des bonnes intentions de Laurent.

«Je n'aime pas du tout ça.

-Moi non plus. Mais je sais comment fonctionne son esprit. C'est un parasite. Pour obtenir une place sous l'aile d'un groupe tel que les Horvakia, peut-être Laurent est-il vraiment prêt à tout pour être adopté, même jusqu'à sacrifier son régime alimentaire habituel. »

Nous retrouvâmes Bella et Alice à la fontaine, à la fois songeurs et soulagés par la tournure des choses. Ma soeur échangea avec nous un regard entendu; elle avait tout capté de notre conversation.

Je fus d'humeur plus légère malgré moi. Après tout, si les Horvakia surveillaient Laurent, cela nous faisait un vampire de moins à redouter. Victoria n'était pas à sous-estimer, mais elle resterait seule dans la confection de sa vengeance, si vengeance il y avait. Personne ne la soutiendrait.

J'eus envie de laisser la quiétude me gagner pour de bon. C'était sans compter la méfiance butée de Jasper qui fut contagieuse. Il était bien placé pour savoir que notre régime alimentaire n'était supportable qu'avec une bonne dose de remord et d'humanité. Il craignait qu'un innocent ne finisse par écoper la confiance trop rapide que les Horvakia avaient accordée à Laurent.

Je préférai ne pas songer à cette éventualité.

L'après-midi s'écoula tranquillement et une fois le soir tombé, mon frère et ma soeur manifestèrent le désir de partir. Ainsi que Jasper me l'avait promis, ils ne devaient rester que tant que les Horvakia n'auraient pas donné de leurs nouvelles.

Bella s'étonna de ce départ soudain et Alice me fit porter le chapeau.

«Mon frère n'attend que ça, que nous vous laissions enfin tranquille. L'ingrat. » maugréa Alice. «De toute façon, j'ai acheté un tas de trucs pour Rosalie. J'ai hâte d'être à la maison pour les lui faire essayer! »

Rosalie était sans doute la seule de la famille qui ne se lassait jamais de changer de garde-robe sans arrêt.

Alice recouvrit sa bonne humeur quand un certain chemin se dessina à l'horizon dans sa tête.

« Mais quelque chose me dit que nous nous reverrons avant la fin des vacances. »

Dans la brume des probabilités, j'eus le temps de voir une pagode rouge.

Une pagode...

Le Japon?

Allions-nous rejoindre, dans le futur, Carlisle et Esmé?

Je n'en sus pas davantage. Alice prit dans ses bras Bella et lui fit ses adieux. Adieux temporaires, malheureusement. À moi, elle ne m'octroya qu'un salut hautain. Je ne méritais guère mieux puisque je me montrais impitoyable avec elle depuis le début. Jasper se contenta d'une tape sur mon épaule. Puis, il dit au revoir à Bella, sans la toucher par contre. Ma compagne ne manqua pas de saisir une dernière occasion de le remercier encore pour son nouvel ordinateur.

Ils nous quittèrent à l'entrée du Jardin et Bella devint tristounette.

« Au revoir, violon et pipeau... »

Au fond, elle était contente de se retrouver seule avec moi, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de s'attrister de leur départ. Le pipeau était étourdissant, mais attachant. Le violon était distant, mais sympathique.

Je savais quoi faire pour la distraire et lui faire oublier leur départ.

« Maintenant qu'ils sont partis, je peux retourner à mon plan initial.

-Quel plan?

-Aurais-tu oublié l'ami que je voulais te présenter? »

Une lueur d'intérêt anima ses yeux tranquilles.

«Oh! Ça m'était sorti de la tête. Mais... Je croyais que tu voulais qu'on soit seuls?

-Crois-moi, cet ami est loin d'être aussi envahissant que ma soeur. Ça me ferait vraiment plaisir que tu le rencontres.

-Tu as piqué ma curiosité. Qu'est-ce qu'on attend? »

Je saisis sa main.

« Alors en route! ».

Je la dirigeai à travers la ville jusqu'à atteindre un quartier bourgeois plutôt animé dans le jour, mais ce soir j'avais de la chance, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de passants. J'allais pouvoir agir sans craindre les témoins.

Lorsque nous longeâmes un terrain grillagé, je me faufilai dans une ruelle inoccupée.

« À partir d'ici, tu dois grimper sur mon dos. »

Elle obéit, un sourcil perplexe relevé au front.

« Mais où se trouve ton ami? Au sommet de la Tour Eiffel?

-Non, mais nous devons passer une clôture.

-Une clôture...

-Tu comprendras très bientôt. Accroche-toi. »

Je grimpai le grillage en fer forgé noir et me laissai tomber de l'autre côté. J'atterris sur une allée dallée. Je déposai Bella au sol et me servis de ma seconde écoute pour m'assurer que personne ne se trouvait dans les parages. À cette heure, tout était fermé, mais des veilleurs de nuit pouvaient encore se promener dans les parages. Je repérai un esprit dans le pavillon d'accueil. Un gardien sur le point de fermer et de quitter. Parfait.

«Viens.

-Edward Cullen. » gronda-t-elle. « Traverser une clôture signifie sans doute que ton ami se trouve dans un endroit gardé dont l'accès est interdit, je me trompe? Où est-ce que tu me conduis à la fin? S'attend-t-il seulement à notre visite?

-Non, mais il sera enchanté de nous accueillir, j'en suis certain. » dis-je, sibyllin. « Allez, viens. »

Toujours sa main dans la mienne, j'arpentai l'allée dallée, contournai plusieurs obstacles que Bella aurait tout le loisir d'explorer plus tard et je trouvai enfin ce que je cherchais, à l'autre bout du site.

« Ça sent… les fleurs.

-Normal. C'est très fleuri ici. Et il y a des tas d'arbres.

-Mais ce n'est pas un parc. Un parc n'a pas de chemin de pierre il me semble.

-On a marié la nature à la pierre, ici. »

Je ne me fis pas plus précis. Je tirai doucement sa main et la fit se pencher vers le sol. Je déposai ses doigts sur une surface doté de reliefs.

« Des lettres? Des lettres gravées dans la pierre? » analysa-t-elle.

Elle en suivit les contours.

« C... L... A... »

Bella continua son exploration. Lorsqu'elle découvrit la lettre D, elle comprit.

« Claude Debussy! Nous nous trouvons dans...

-Dans un cimetière. Le cimetière de Passy.

-Oh... » Elle sourit. « C'est donc lui ton ami?

-Notre ami. » corrigeai-je.

« C'est sa tombe ?

-Oui. Je me suis dit que tu n'aurais rien contre l'idée de saluer ce bon vieux pianiste. »

Le souffle parut lui manquer. Ses doigts descendirent plus bas et inspectèrent tout en déférence sa tombe de marbre lustré noir. Rectangulaire, simple, sans artifice. Elle la longea du bout des doigts et découvrit la plaque soudée à la surface du coin inférieur droit.

«Une épitaphe?

-Oui.

-Qu'est-il écrit? Ce n'est pas gravé, c'est imprimé. Je ne peux pas lire. »

Je lus les mots tels quels, en français.

« _Monsieur Debussy, _

_Qu'aurait donc été ma vie sans vous_

_Où serais-je sans ce coup de foudre _

_Pour votre charme immense_

_Qui accompagne mes jours_

_Les plus denses et les plus doux_

_Que serais-je sans cette démesure_

_Qui approfondit, comble, élève_

_À la fois vertige et prodige_

_Communion_

_Et joie. _»

Bella ne me demanda pas de traduction. La signification des mots vibrait et transcendait le langage.

Elle se releva et chercha ma main. Nous restâmes quelques instants silencieux devant la tombe.

« Tu as eu raison de m'amener ici. » finit-elle par murmurer. « Nous lui devons beaucoup après tout. Normal que nous lui rendions hommage. Mais avons-nous seulement le droit de nous trouver ici?

-Dans le jour, oui. Le soir, le site est fermé.

-Nous aurions pu attendre demain alors.

-Tu crains des représailles?

-Ça me rappelle une certaine escapade nocturne qui avait failli mal tourner.

-Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Il n'y a pas de surveillance comme au musée de Gestalder, ni de caméras. Je suis déjà venu ici à quelques reprises. J'ai l'habitude.

-Je croyais que les visites dans les cimetières n'étaient pas ta tasse de thé. »

Elle se rappelait que la visite de mes parents m'avait d'abord mis mal à l'aise.

« Je ne viens pas pour me recueillir sur sa tombe, en temps ordinaire. Je viens pour autre chose. Je vais te montrer. »

En chemin, elle flâna entre les allées et trouva une succession de tombes, cryptes, chapelles, mausolées, de divers styles et de diverses époques. Ses doigts parcoururent le marbre, le bronze, la pierre sculptée, le fer forgé, les vitraux...

En la suivant telle une ombre, j'eus une impression de déjà vu et je partis d'un grand rire.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a de drôle?

-Je me rends compte qu'on a tous les éléments pour faire un film d'horreur parfait: une nuit noire, un cimetière sinistre, une demoiselle en détresse et la créature maléfique à ses trousses.

-Depuis quand es-tu amateur de clichés hollywoodiens?

-Depuis jamais, mais avoue que c'est ironique.

-On pourrait inventer un scénario nouveau genre: une nuit noire, un cimetière, et la demoiselle pas si en détresse que ça qui se ballade main dans la main avec la créature pas si maléfique que ça. »

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle s'empara de ma main et nous déambulâmes entre les tombeaux dans un silence complice.

Je la conduisis jusqu'au point de départ habituel de tous les visiteurs et tendis l'oreille. Le dernier gardien avait fermé toutes les portes de l'accueil et il s'en allait en composant le code du système d'alarme. Jasper m'avait déniché le code il y avait des années. On ne l'avait jamais changé depuis. Le système était désuet et il ne servait pas à grand chose. Si quelqu'un voulait vraiment s'introduire ici, il n'avait qu'à contourner l'entrée comme moi et passer par le grillage qui encadrait le site.

Une fois le veilleur parti pour de bon, je composai le code et m'introduisis dans le hall d'entrée principale. Je gravis ensuite une estrade.

« On garde ici un certain objet qui devrait te plaire. C'est un don de la famille de Debussy au cimetière, une sorte de paiement pour avoir permis à ce dernier d'avoir une place où reposer en paix. On l'expose à la vue de tous durant le jour. Vu toutes les personnalités connues enterrées ici, nous n'aurions pas pu l'approcher tellement il y a de visiteurs. C'est pour ça que je voulais attendre que l'endroit soit désert pour te le montrer. »

Je détachai le cordon de velours rouge qui empêchait les curieux d'approcher ledit objet. Je fis asseoir Bella sur un banc et je pris place à son côté. Quand ses doigts trouvèrent le clavier, elle s'étonna à peine.

« Un piano, bien sûr.

-Pas n'importe quel piano. C'est le Bösendorfer qui a servi à composer Clair de Lune. »

Les yeux ronds, elle retira ses doigts du clavier comme si elle avait commis un sacrilège.

« Les doigts de Debussy ont enfoncé ces touches… » s'extasia-t-elle avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieure. « Que dirait-il s'il nous voyait profaner son bien ?

-Il serait ravi. Un instrument qu'on se contente de conserver sans le toucher n'est plus un instrument. Il perd sa raison d'être si on ne l'utilise pas. Ce n'est pas ce qu'aurait voulu Debussy. »

Je m'assurai que le piano était accordé et j'entamai Clair de Lune. Elle m'écouta, affichant un évident plaisir coupable.

«C'est magique. » chuchota-t-elle entre deux sonates. «On le sent presque à côté de nous, sur ce banc.

-Je parie qu'il serait plus que surpris d'apprendre que sa musique a servi à réunir deux individus de deux univers aux antipodes.

-Tu crois que sans lui nous ne nous serions jamais rapprochés ?

-Debussy a accéléré le processus, ça c'est sûr. Je suis content qu'il ait existé.

-Et moi je suis contente que tu existes. »

Je souris, béat, tandis que sa tête se lovait contre mon épaule. Je poursuivis mon petit concert. Après les dernières notes frappées, le silence retomba.

La prose de l'épitaphe trottait dans mon esprit. Je traduisis le premier vers qui pouvait facilement s'adapter à ma situation.

« Qu'aurait donc été ma vie sans toi. »

Je n'attendis pas de réponse.

« Une mélodie inachevée. Voilà ce que je serais. »

À ces mots, j'entamai ma propre création, ce morceau de musique à la fin sinistre, tristement vide, belle, mais incomplète, qui ne trouvait de sens que si...

Que si les doigts de ma compagne faisaient naître une autre mélodie du clavier, comme elle le faisait en ce moment même, avec hésitation, se sentant peu digne de toucher un instrument qui avait appartenu à un génie de la musique.

« Viens avec moi Bella. Accompagne-moi. » l'encourageais-je à travers une farandole de notes invitantes, engageantes.

Elle ne tarda pas à abandonner toute réserve et se perdit dans sa propre création, la fusionnant à la mienne. Et dans le hall, se répercutant sur les hauts murs, notre composition commune anima le site obscur et silencieux du cimetière de Passy, que seuls les fantômes du passé purent ouïr à loisir.

De là où il était, Debussy battait peut-être la mesure...

_**A suivre**_

* * *

_Bon, pour les lecteurs parisiens ou lecteurs connaissant bien Paris, je m'excuse envers ceux qui pourraient s'offenser de mes erreurs. Je n'ai jamais mis les pieds hors de mon pays, je n'ai vu Paris qu'en photo alors il peut y avoir des lacunes dans ce que j'ai écrit. Mais j'ai essayé tant bien que mal de me renseigner le mieux que je pouvais avec les moyens du bord. C'est qu'une fiction sans prétention, mais bon, j'ai un certain souci de vouloir être "réaliste" dans mon monde "irréel", lol. Cela dit, vous pouvez relever mes erreurs, je les corrigerai si ça ne change pas trop la dynamique de l'histoire._

_Distinguons réalité de la fiction. _

_Sainte Cécile ne fait pas partie de la Collection du Louvre. J'ai triché un peu pour répondre à un caprice d'auteur. Elle appartient à un collectionneur particulier. Il a récemment prêté son oeuvre pour une grande exposition sur Waterhouse qui a eu lieu dans mon coin de pays (montréal). J'ai découvert le tableau il y a deux mois à peine en visitant cette expo. Il y avait tellement d'éléments qui faisaient de clins d'oeil à mon histoire que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de l'introduire dans mon récit. Je trouvais les coïncidences assez perturbantes._

_Jamais vu le hall d'entrée du cimetière de Passy, mais il n'y a aucun piano de Debussy exposé là-bas, j'en suis certaine. C'est mon invention. En fait, je ne suis même pas sûre qu'il y a un hall d'accueil intérieur..._

_L'arbre aux quatre troncs existe pour de vrai au Jardin de Luxembourg ainsi que la sculpture de Beethoven. La seule chose que je n'ai pas mentionné c'est que l'arbre a un tuteur. Il ne tient plus tout seul, ses troncs ont poussé de façon trop horizontal et menacent de se fendre._

_Si ça vous chante, allez faire un tour sur ma page de profil, il y a des liens utiles pour vous figurer certains trucs dont je traite dans ce chapitre. Moi, je suis du genre visuel alors je me suis dit que ça plairait à certains d'entre vous de pouvoir mettre des images sur les mots._

_Bon, trève de bavardage, je vous laisse sur une nouvelle qui devrait vous réjouir: le prochain chapitre est prêt à 90% et sera publié Vendredi prochain, promis, juré, craché. Je laisse tomber l'eau de rose un peu et l'action et le suspense reprendra de plus bel._

_Sur ce, à Vendredi!_

* * *

_Je vais faire une entorse aux règlements et faire quelques remerciements._

_Merci à **Pluto**, **LoveCullen**, **Princetongirl** (3 reviewz pour le même chap!? Eh bé! Oui, tu veux la suite, je saaiis, je suis lente, navréée), **Cinthia** (de la bombe!? Ouah, merchi!), **PetitPain**, **Napi** (cerveau? C'est quoi cette chose? Connais po. Suis-je sensée en avoir un?)._

**Petite Fille du Sud**_:merci de m'avoir laissé un mot! Oui, je ne suis pas très rapide pour écrire, c'est mon principal défaut. Je sais que c'est frustrant, gnééé. Je ne connais pas la fic « Changer le futur » désolée. Je ne lis pas de fanfics Twilight de toute façon. Bizarre hein? En tout cas, merci d'être passé me faire part de tes impressions, ça me va droit au coeur!_


	24. Doute

_Deux chapitres en un._

**Chapitre**

**Doute**

Je sautai par-dessus le mur de ciment, aussi silencieux qu'une ombre. Le site n'était pas encore vide de toute présence au rez-de-chaussée. Qu'à cela ne tienne, je n'avais pas besoin de passer par la réception pour pénétrer le bâtiment emmuraillé. Je vis sur les toits de grands lanterneaux. Ce serait ma porte d'entrée. La nuit me cacha des yeux curieux et je grimpai l'édifice vieux de trois siècles. Je fis sauter discrètement le loquet qui bloquait l'une des grandes fenêtres en saillie et j'ouvris le lanterneau. Je me laissai tomber à l'intérieur, comme un voleur.

À mon atterrissage, je constatai que la salle où je me trouvais était un atelier. Le jour, on profitait de la lumière provenant des fenêtres du toit, favorable pour la création. Je contournai des chevalets, des toiles entassées contre les murs, un buste en plâtre qui servait de modèle et je sortis. Je me mis à la recherche de la salle d'exposition, celle où les élèves affichaient le fruit de toute une année d'étude et d'apprentissage. Heureusement, il n'y avait pas de caméras de surveillance ici et le système d'alarme n'était pas muni de détecteurs de mouvements. Seul un veilleur de nuit se trouvait à l'entrée de l'école. Il regardait un match de foot sur un petit téléviseur. Je n'avais rien à craindre de lui. Je pus explorer à loisir les locaux vides de professeurs et d'élèves sans me compromettre. Quand je trouvai enfin la salle d'expo, j'observai toutes les œuvres, une après l'autre: tableaux, sculptures, installations, photos, vidéos... tous les médiums y étaient.

Je cherchai parmi eux le style et le talent que j'avais vus trois jours plus tôt, au Jardin du Luxembourg. Je m'arrêtai devant une série de tableaux et bientôt je repérai un mouvement de pinceau familier. Je reconnus le trait brut, spontané et vif de l'élève que je cherchais. La petite fiche sous le tableau m'apprit que l'auteur s'appelait Arnaud Dauptain.

Je pouvais enfin mettre un nom sur l'esprit découvert cet après-midi-là. Je quittai alors la salle et trouvai le secrétariat. La porte était verrouillée, mais rien n'était à mon épreuve ici. Je retirai les gonds en les dévissant rapidement du mur et poussai un peu le panneau. Je me glissai à l'intérieur et me dirigeai immédiatement vers les classeurs où les dossiers des élèves étaient rangés. Je trouvai celui de Arnaud et je pris mentalement en note ses coordonnées. Outre les renseignements personnels, les dossiers contenaient les travaux, les examens et les comptes rendus des maîtres. J'appris que Arnaud en était à sa troisième année d'étude ici, mais il allait bientôt devoir quitter, car les frais de scolarité étaient trop dispendieux. Il avait fait plusieurs demandes de bourses au ministère de la Culture, toutes infructueuses. Il avait aussi présenté plusieurs oeuvres à des musées pour les exposer, mais on le trouvait trop jeune et trop inexpérimenté pour se porter garant de lui. Il avait plusieurs projets pertinents, mais coûteux et aucune institution n'avait accepté jusqu'ici de lui accorder un budget pour la réalisation de ses oeuvres d'envergure. Dommage, il avait des idées intéressantes et innovatrices...

J'avais d'abord voulu en savoir plus sur cet élève qui avait si brillamment rendu justice au lien qui reliait deux êtres que rien ne prédestinait à réunir. Je voulais ses coordonnées afin de le trouver, lui et sa tablette à dessin. À son insu, je lui aurais pris son esquisse et je l'aurais photocopié avant de le lui rendre discrètement (pourquoi aurais-je eu des scrupules à le lui emprunter puisque j'étais l'un des sujets? D'une certaine façon, j'avais des droits sur ce dessin... non?). Mais après avoir vu en détail son dossier, je voulus faire quelque chose pour lui. Un esprit sensible pareil était rare et je trouvais dommage que son art soit brimé pour une simple question d'argent.

Je souris dans la nuit.

Un manque d'argent, hein?

Ce ne serait bientôt plus un obstacle.

J'avais envie de remercier cet esprit-là pour le dessin qu'il avait fait, pour cet hommage qu'il nous avait rendu. Et je venais de trouver le moyen pour y arriver. Il n'en saurait jamais rien, mais tant pis.

Je rangeai le dossier, sortis du secrétariat, remis la porte en place et je courus vers le dernier étage. Je retrouvai l'atelier et sortis par où j'étais entré. Je me jetai sur la chaussée d'un bond, quittai l'École des Beaux Arts et me dirigeai vers le quartier où résidait Arnaud. En chemin, je pris mon nouveau portable et téléphonai à Forks.

« _Bonjour Edward._ »

La voix d'Esmé. Alice avait sûrement vu que j'appellerais parce que c'était justement avec elle que je voulais m'entretenir.

« Bonjour... Maman. » souris-je.

Je lui fis part de mes intentions. Esmé, la plus grande amatrice d'art de la famille, approuva mon idée. C'était la personne la mieux désignée pour peaufiner mon plan.

« _Je m'occupe de tout. _»

Je la sentis sourire à l'autre bout du fil.

« _C'est très noble de te part, fils. Je reconnais bien là ta bonté et ta gentillesse._ »

J'entendis en fond sonore les protestations indignées d'Alice.

« _Gentillesse? Lui?! C'est un goujat de la pire espèce! _»

Hum. Visiblement (ou plutôt, auditivement), Alice m'en voulait encore pour mon accueil glacial.

« Si tu te montrais moins accaparante quand tu t'amènes sans crier gare, je serais plus cordial.

-_C'est comme ça que tu me remercies de t'avoir aidé à préserver Bella des dernières nouvelles concernant Laurent! ?_ »

Bon, elle marquait un point.

Esmé soupira.

« _Vous réglerez vos comptes plus tard, tous les deux. Edward, je vais te laisser. J'ai du pain sur la planche avec ton projet._» Je percevais son engouement. Je fus content d'avoir trouvé une occupation à Esmé. Le temps pouvait parfois être long pour la femme d'un vampire médecin très sollicité. «_Salue Bella de ma part, veux-tu?_

-J'y compte bien.

-_Vous nous manquez._

-À nous aussi. » Tout petit mensonge pieux. J'étais trop heureux d'avoir Bella à moi tout seul pour que ma famille me manque. « D'après le petit démon, nous allons vous rejoindre au Japon. » ajoutai-je néanmoins.

« _"Alice" m'en a fait part, en effet. _» Elle appuya sur le nom pour me montrer qu'elle n'appréciait pas le sobriquet. « _Carlisle compte partir qu'au début du mois d'août, par contre._

-Vraiment? »

Je me demandai alors où notre périple allait nous mener avant d'en arriver au Japon.

« _Oui. D'ici là, profitez bien de votre voyage. Je vous embrasse! _»

Esmé raccrocha et, avant le clic final, j'entendis la grimace infantile d'Alice dans le combiné.

Je roulai des yeux et remarquai que l'aube se pointait. Je grondai, mécontent. Le soleil était de retour. À cause de moi, Bella serait limitée dans ses déplacements aujourd'hui.

Je lui avais laissé un papier perforé sur son oreiller pour lui expliquer ce que je comptais faire cette nuit. Je disposais d'un peu de temps avant son réveil, mais le soleil allait bientôt me causer des problèmes. Je me dépêchai de trouver la résidence d'Arnaud.

Les coordonnées trouvées dans le dossier me menèrent dans un quartier de Paris plutôt lugubre. L'élève habitait un petit studio miteux. Je localisai son esprit rapidement. Il dormait encore. Parfait. Je jouai encore une fois les voleurs et m'introduisis dans le studio. Il ronflait sur un canapé déchiré. Il s'était endormi avec sa tablette entre ses mains noircies au fusain. Ce n'était pas la même tablette que j'avais vue trois jours plus tôt. Le dessin était donc quelque part ailleurs. Sur les rares meubles de la pièce, il y avait des dizaines, voire des centaines de croquis de toutes sortes. Une mer de papiers griffonnés jonchait le sol. C'était un créateur acharné et prolifique. J'aurais du mal à trouver le dessin que je voulais dans ce fouillis. Je me mis néanmoins en quête de mon Graal personnel. Arnaud avait heureusement le sommeil lourd. Les rayons qui perçaient sa minuscule fenêtre à carreau ne le réveillèrent pas.

Il fut difficile de chercher sans s'attarder sur chaque croquis. Ils étaient tous vraiment original, révélateur d'un caractère passionné, ouvert et clairvoyant. Il percevait ce qui échappait à l'oeil humain moyen.

Je ne trouvai le dessin que lorsque le soleil fut bien haut. Il était dans la salle de bain. Curieusement Arnaud l'avait glissé dans le cadre du miroir au-dessus du lavabo. Il avait mis un post-it dessus. "Projet sculpture."

Il avait l'intention de se servir de l'esquisse pour la transformer en sculpture?

Je l'appréciais de plus en plus cet Arnaud. J'étais plutôt triste que Bella ne puisse pas voir ce croquis, mais si un jour ce dessin prenait vie en trois dimensions, elle aurait la possibilité de le découvrir à sa façon.

Je voulais photocopier le croquis, le laminer et le garder sur un mur du manoir en souvenir, mais je décidai de ne pas y toucher. J'attendrais que la version finale soit créée.

« On va se revoir bientôt, Arnaud. » chuchotai-je, en souriant à la silhouette dégingandée affalée sur le canapé. « Quelque chose me dit qu'un Dauptain vaudra cher un jour. »

Je sortis du studio, m'assurai qu'aucun esprit me regardait et sautai sur le toit. Je n'aurais pas le choix de faire une partie du trajet de retour en sautant d'un toit à l'autre. C'était encore le meilleur moyen d'éviter la circulation. Il y avait déjà trop de passants dans les rues et ce soleil traître diamantait ma peau. Je longeai donc les ruelles sombres, cherchai l'ombre des édifices situés en contre-jour, passai rapidement sous les arbres d'un parc et m'engouffrai dans une bouche de métro. Je me dirigeai vers la station qui m'amenait le plus près du Crillon. À ma sortie, j'achetai dans une petite boutique souterraine un imperméable que je m'empressai de revêtir. De retour à la surface, je rabattis le capuchon sur ma tête et pus marcher jusqu'à l'hôtel sans susciter l'attention. Enfin, on se demandait ce que je pouvais bien fabriquer avec un imperméable sur le dos vu le soleil de plomb, mais je préférais qu'on s'étonne de mon accoutrement plutôt que de ma peau brillante.

Je retirai l'imperméable une fois dans le hall. Je pris la direction de l'ascenseur, fébrile à l'idée de revoir Bella, comme si ça faisait des semaines que je ne l'avais pas vue. Mon odorat me fit cependant dévier de ma trajectoire. Je reconnus le parfum enivrant, l'effluve envoûtant que j'aimais par-dessus tout et je le suivis, charmé comme un serpent sous les notes d'une flûte. Le hameçon invisible de son odeur me ferra et me conduisit dans le resto-bar de l'hôtel. Je repérai Bella assise à une table, sa canne à ses pieds, avec les restes d'un petit déjeuner dans son assiette. Je m'en voulus de l'avoir laissée seule à son réveil, mais apparemment elle s'était trouvée quelqu'un pour passer le temps.

Assis en face d'elle, les pieds ballants parce que trop courts pour atteindre le sol, le petit Tommy mangeait une crêpe noyée dans un coulis de chocolat. Bella riait à son babillage joyeux.

Nous avions croisé le gamin à quelques autres reprises ces trois derniers jours. Il semblait que la mère avait décidé de ne pas changer d'hôtel, finalement, et le petit nous avait toujours salué au détour d'un couloir ou dans le hall, guilleret et pimpant de vitalité toute juvénile. Et à chaque fois sa mère écourtait les salutations, prétextant une urgence quelconque. Bella se chagrinait toujours de sa réaction, car elle appréciait le gamin, sans doute parce que c'était la seule personne dans le coin à parler anglais, mis à part moi. Bella avait du mal à communiquer avec son entourage.

Ce matin, par contre, la situation semblait avoir évolué. Que faisaient-ils tous les deux, seuls? La mère n'était pas dans les parages?

« Elles sont géniales, ces crêpes. » gazouilla le garçon. « Tu en veux encore?

-Non, merci! Si j'en avale une de plus, je vais éclater. »

Le gamin mâchouillait bruyamment, une trace de chocolat sur les lèvres.

« Wouèche qu'il est Ed'ard? Il ne ti-dèch pas?

-Il va arriver plus tard. Il fait... la grasse matinée. »

Il avala sa bouchée tandis que Bella prenait son verre et buvait du lait.

« Comment tu fais pour savoir où est ton verre sur la table si tu ne vois rien du tout? »

Ah, apparemment, le gamin avait fini par apprendre que Bella était aveugle. La canne avait dû le mener à poser des questions -je ne pouvais que faire des déductions; les esprits des enfants étaient plutôt difficiles à cerner, ils avaient une mémoire spontanée. Ils ne filtraient pas leurs pensées, ne les triaient pas pour en garder certaines cachées et exprimer les autres. Ils verbalisaient tout ce qui leur traversait l'esprit, sans calcul.

« J'ai une bonne mémoire. » répondit Bella. « Je me souviens de la position des objets dans l'espace. »

La maladie rendait le gamin curieux. Il se pencha sous la table pour regarder ses pieds.

« Comment tu fais pour mettre deux chaussettes de la même couleur sans te tromper? »

Un rire franc s'échappa des lèvres de Bella.

« J'ai appris à me débrouiller!

-Trop fort! Moi, si j'étais comme toi, je foncerais dans les murs.

-Oh, il m'arrivait souvent de heurter plusieurs obstacles, même si j'avais ma canne.

-Ce n'est plus le cas? »

Le regard tranquille de Bella devint tout à coup très doux.

« Plus depuis que Edward est là. »

Mon coeur gelé gonfla.

« Il te sert de guide?

-En quelque sorte oui. Il... Il est exceptionnel. Tout ce qu'il fait pour moi, ça n'a pas de prix. »

Le regard tendre et pétillant de sa voisine de table fut familier à Tommy. Il connaissait bien ce regard-là. Il en était témoin tous les jours.

« Tu l'aimes, comme ma maman aime mon papa, hein?

-Oui. Il est… très important pour moi.

-Parce qu'il t'aide à ne pas foncer dans les murs ?

-Entre autres oui ! » rigola-t-elle. « Mais il n'y a pas que ça. Avec Edward, je me sens… achevée. Accomplie. »

Je souriais béatement depuis mon coin tandis que le gamin se grattait la tête.

« Je ne comprends pas.

-Mhh... Eh bien... Est-ce qu'on te lit des histoires parfois ?

-Oh, oui. Papa m'en lit souvent le soir avant d'aller dormir.

-Eh bien, tu vois, avec Edward, je me sens comme l'un de ces contes qui finissent bien.

-Tu te sens comme... comme un livre ?

-Oui. Plus précisément, je me sens comme la dernière page, celle où on sent que l'histoire finit bien, où tout le monde est heureux, où tout se met en place, où tout trouve son sens... tu saisis? »

Tommy fronça les sourcils, ses grands yeux vert perplexes.

« Euh... Peut-être... Je crois. »

Bella eut un sourire en coin, indulgent.

« Tu comprendras peut-être mieux un jour quand tu seras plus grand.

-Mais je suis grand!» protesta-t-il avec une moue boudeuse. « Le plus grand de ma classe!

Le gamin enfourna une autre bouchée de crêpe.

« Je suis content d'être tombé sur toi ce matin. » poursuivit-il, passant d'un sujet à un autre, sans préambule. « C'est nul le grillon. Il n'y a personne de mon âge avec qui jouer.

-Je n'ai pas sept ans non plus, tu sais!

-Tu es plus rigolote que les autres adultes.

-Merci du compliment. »

Je choisis ce moment pour me manifester.

« Salut vous deux. »

Au son de ma voix, un sourire plus éblouissant que le soleil dehors illumina le visage de ma compagne. Je ne pouvais pas rêver d'un meilleur accueil.

« Edward... » souffla-t-elle.

Sa tête tourna dans ma direction. Je me serais volontiers penché pour cueillir ce sourire de mes lèvres, mais j'évitai les effusions devant le gamin innocent.

« Oh, salut Eddie!

-Salut Tommy. Content de te revoir. »

C'était vrai, ce qui était plutôt étrange de la part d'un type asocial dans mon genre. Mais il était difficile de rester insensible face à la fraîcheur et la spontanéité de ce garçon.

« Tu es enfin sorti du lit! Tu veux une crêpe? »

Je pris le siège à côté de Bella et me contentai de baiser brièvement sa main qui se tendait vers moi pour me caresser la joue. J'en profitai pour humer son poignet discrètement histoire de m'ôter des narines les odeurs peu ragoutantes de nourriture humaine sur la table.

« Je n'ai pas très faim, ce matin. Je mangerai plus tard. » dis-je avec un petit sourire à l'adresse du gamin.

Il me regarda encore une fois dans les yeux sans broncher. Je ne m'habituerais jamais à ça. Je détournai son regard pour tomber sur le visage serein de Bella. À ma lune non plus je ne m'habituerais jamais, il fallait dire. C'était un enchantement à chaque fois que je la contemplais.

« Tu t'es trouvé un cavalier pour le petit déjeuner?

-Oui. Désolée de ne pas t'avoir attendu...

-Ce n'est rien. C'est moi le paresseux.

-Tu as passé une bonne nuit?

-Très intéressante. »

Le double sens de la conversation échappait heureusement à Tommy.

« Papa, Maman et moi sommes tombés sur Bella un peu plus tôt dans le couloir. Moi je mourais de faim, mais eux voulaient nager dans la piscine intérieure.

-Et j'ai proposé aux parents d'aller nager pendant que Tommy mangerait ici avec moi. »

Si j'avais été aux côtés de Bella, j'étais certain que les parents auraient refusé de laisser leur fils auprès de nous. Mais Bella attirait la sympathie des gens quand elle était seule. Qui se méfierait d'un visage si candide et doux?

«C'est très gentil de lui avoir tenu compagnie. »

L'enfant rougit.

« Bella m'a raconté que vous êtes allés en Alaska. Il paraît que là-bas il y a de gros ours appelés cri... pri...

-Des grizzlys.

-Oui, c'est ça! Vous en avez vu? »

Je pouvais me montrer franc jusqu'à un certain point.

«Oui. J'en ai vu un. »

Les yeux grands comme des soucoupes, Tommy lâcha une exclamation de stupeur.

« Ouah! Et il ne t'a pas attaqué? »

_C'est moi qui l'ai attaqué._

« Je me suis enfui avant d'attirer son attention.

-Il était gros?

-Énorme. Il aurait pu m'avaler d'une seule bouchée. »

C'était vraiment facile de se faire bavard quand un gamin était suspendu à vos lèvres, les yeux brillants d'intérêt. Je mentionnai donc les lynx, les caribous et les boucs.

Bella me laissa parler, tout sourire. Elle paraissait attendrie que je divertisse le gamin.

« Et vous allez où après Paris? » s'enquit-il lorsque nous lui racontâmes que nous étions en quelque sorte des globe-trotteurs comme ses parents.

« Nous l'ignorons encore. Nous improvisons. » dit Bella.

« Ça veut dire quoi im-pro-vi-ser?

-Ça veut dire qu'on ne prévoit rien et on choisit au hasard où nous allons.

-Chouette! Je vais demander à Papa et Maman de faire pareil! Mais on avant on doit aller en Irlande. J'ai trop hâte! On part dans deux jours! »

Je remarquai que le visage de Bella se décomposa à ses paroles, mais elle camoufla vite cet étrange désarroi.

« Tu aimes l'Irlande?

-J'y suis jamais allé, c'est pour ça que j'ai hâte parce que tout sera nouveau! D'habitude, on va au Mexique, au Pérou, en France et en Espagne. Mais cette année, on a rien pu faire au Pérou. »

Il eut une moue désappointée et renfrognée.

« Pourquoi donc?

-Mes parents prennent toujours le même circuit de safari en Anamozie...

-Amazonie.

-C'est ça. Mais cette année le circuit est annulé. On l'a su qu'une fois arrivé là-bas alors on a visité le Machi Pouchou à la place.

-Ce ne serait pas plutôt le Machu Picchu?

-Peut-être. Je ne sais plus. Je me rappelle seulement que c'était rasoir! J'aime pas tous ces tas de vieilles pierres empilées. C'est nul. Y a rien d'intéressant à regarder.

-Pourquoi le circuit safari était annulé?

-C'est dangereux pour les touristes. Il y a des... ja... des ja... Ce sont de grands chats tachetés de noir.

-Des jaguars.

-Oui! Des ja-gou-ars. Le guide a expliqué qu'ils ont fait plein de bébés. Ils ont grandi et maintenant il y en a trop. Il n'y a pas assez de nourriture et il y a des risques qu'ils mangent les touristes. Moi j'aurais bien voulu voir ces ja-gou-ars! Mais ils ont décidé de fermer la réserve aux visiteurs parce que c'est dangereux.»

Tiens, tiens, tiens...

Une surpopulation de jaguars...

Une idée de nouvelle destination commença alors à germer dans mon esprit.

Le Pérou...

Bella adorait l'histoire alors j'étais certain qu'elle s'intéresserait à ces ruines que Tommy lui détestait et moi je pourrais régler discrètement le problème de surpopulation de jaguars pendant ce temps. J'avais une nette préférence pour les félins et je n'avais pas souvent l'occasion d'en chasser, la plupart étant des espèces protégées en voie de disparition. Une occasion pareille ne se représenterait pas de sitôt.

Tommy continua son babillage sur l'Irlande, un des territoires que les Vikings avaient déjà envahis. Son père lui avait promis de lui faire visiter le pays pour compenser le circuit raté au Pérou.

« Les Vikings étaient très forts! Tout le monde les craignait! Et ils avaient des cheveux roux, comme les miens! » dit-il, tout fier. « On va visiter de vieilles forteresses que les Vikings avaient prises d'assaut! »

En entendant de nouveau parler d'Irlande, Bella retrouva sa mine déconfite. Je commençais vraiment à me questionner sur ce qui la tracassait autant, mais je n'osai rien demander en présence du gamin.

Je repérai un esprit que je connaissais à l'entrée du restaurant. La mère de Tommy était de retour. Quand elle me vit accoudé à la table, elle pressa le pas jusqu'à nous.

« Alors, bien mangé? » demanda-t-elle avec une décontraction mal actée.

« Salut moi man! C'était excellent! N'est-ce pas, Bella?

-Oui, délicieux, Mme Denison. Et vous? L'eau était bonne?

-Très! J'espère que Tommy a été sage durant mon absence.

-Un vrai trésor. Nous avons beaucoup discuté de nos voyages.

-Bien bien. »

La mère me salua avec un sourire crispé.

« Bonjour. » Dis-je avec courtoisie ?

Je souris, sans montrer mes dents.

« Bonjour. » Dit-elle brièvement avant d'enchaîner. « Viens, Tommy. Papa nous attend. Nous allons visiter la tour Eiffel aujourd'hui, tu te souviens? Et nous irons au zoo.

-Oh, chic alors! »

Le gamin bondit de sa chaise comme un ressort et il était déjà en train d'oublier ses deux nouveaux copains.

« Remercie Bella de t'avoir gardé au moins! » reprocha la mère à son fils trop pressé.

« Oh! Oui, merci, Bella, pour les crêpes!

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi.

-Hé! » Le gamin eut soudain une idée. Je ne la vis dans son esprit que deux secondes avant qu'il ne la révèle.

« Pourquoi on ne remercierait pas Bella de m'avoir gardé en l'amenant avec nous? »

Ma compagne parut étonnée par la proposition.

«Eh bien...

-Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. » Médita la mère. Pas besoin de connaître ses pensées pour deviner que la femme aimait bien Bella. Elle se sentait redevable envers elle pour avoir pris soin de son fils.

Tommy se tourna vers moi, un grand sourire chocolaté aux lèvres.

« On pourrait aussi inviter Eddie! »

Complètement alarmée par la proposition, la femme se rétracta au plus vite et tenta de s'en sortir avec une pirouette.

« Mais Bella et Edward sont sûrement très occupés de leur côté, mon chéri. » Elle leva les yeux vers Bella, quêtant son soutien: « N'est-ce pas?

-Heu... C'est à dire... »

Les traits de Bella étaient marqués par l'envie. L'idée de Tommy lui plaisait. Je me demandai pourquoi. Elle n'avait pas manifesté d'intérêt pour les attractions de ce genre jusqu'à maintenant.

« Oh, allez, dites oui! » Le gamin se pendit au short de Bella. « On va voir de vrais jaguars et de gros ours au zoo. Ce sera géant! Enfin... Toi tu ne les verras pas... Mais tu pourras les entendre rugir!

-Tommy, n'insiste pas. Partons, Papa nous attend. »

La mère n'avait rien contre le fait que Bella les accompagne, mais si ça incluait aussi ma participation, elle préférait s'abstenir de répondre en faveur de son fils.

Je voyais bien que Bella hésitait à se prononcer. Elle voulait les suivre et rester en même temps avec moi. Si le soleil n'avait pas été présent, je lui aurais proposé d'aller à la Tour Eiffel et au zoo, de notre côté, sans croiser la famille de Tommy puisque je faisais flipper la mère. Mais, de toute façon, quelque chose me disait que ce n'était pas les attractions en soi qui l'intéressaient, mais plutôt le fait d'être en compagnie de Tommy.

Elle préférait être avec le gamin plutôt qu'avec moi?

Voilà que j'avais un rival haut comme trois pommes.

Une pointe de jalousie me piqua la poitrine. J'étais pathétique.

Je savais que, pour ne pas me peiner, Bella n'insisterait pas. Alors, de dépit, je pris les devants.

« Bella est tout à fait libre aujourd'hui. » dis-je avec légèreté. « Moi je couve un rhume, je crois. Je vais plutôt rester sage et regarder la télé dans notre chambre. Si votre proposition tient toujours, je suis certain qu'elle voudra bien vous accompagner. »

Bella toucha mon bras.

« Edward, es-tu sûr que...

-ouais! Bella va venir avec nous! » s'exclama Tommy, en sautillant sur place.

La mère se détendit un peu.

« Bon, dans ce cas... C'est entendu. » Elle osa jeter un coup d'oeil direct à mon visage. «Vous couvez sûrement un virus, en effet. Vous êtes plutôt pâle. » Elle scruta ma blancheur anormale et je m'esquivai avant que son esprit se mette à m'analyser en profondeur.

« Parfait! Amusez-vous bien dans ce cas! »

Je m'inclinai pour embrasser la tempe de Bella.

« Je t'attendrai à la chambre.

-Mais... »

Elle se sentait coupable de me laisser seul.

Je lui fis percevoir mon sourire encourageant à travers ma voix.

« Allez, va. »

Tommy s'empara de sa main.

« Viens, on va beaucoup s'amuser!

Il se tourna vers moi.

« J'espère que tu vas vite aller mieux! Plus tard, on pourra peut-être aller manger une glace à la vanille tous ensemble? »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire.

« Nous verrons bien! »

Bella s'excusa auprès de la mère.

« Je dois d'abord aller chercher mes verres fumés. J'ai... Le soleil m'irrite facilement. Attendez- moi. Je ne serai pas longue.»

Elle s'empara de sa canne et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Elle avait peut-être vraiment besoin de ses verres, mais je savais que c'était un prétexte pour me laisser seul avec la mère; une façon de forcer cette dernière à me faire la conversation. Bella espérait sans doute que la femme finisse par oublier sa méfiance si elle me connaissait un peu mieux. Moi je savais que c'était peine perdue. Son esprit était buté.

Un silence gênant se serait installé si je ne m'étais pas rabattu sur le petit pour faire la conversation.

Je m'accroupis à la même hauteur que Tommy, un peu plus à l'aise de regarder ces deux billes vertes.

« Tu veux bien faire quelque chose pour moi aujourd'hui?

-Heu... Oui, quoi? »

Je pris soudain un ton solennel.

« J'ai une mission de la plus haute importance à te confier.

-C'est vrai ?

-Aujourd'hui, tu dois veiller sur Bella à ma place.

-Moi? Veiller sur Bella?

-Oui. Elle doit pouvoir compter sur toi pour traverser les rues, éviter les obstacles. Tu crois que tu peux faire ça?

-Je crois bien que oui. »

La mère, embarrassée, se sentit obligée de renchérir.

« Nous... Nous nous occuperons bien de votre copine. Pas de soucis. »

Je levai les yeux vers elle. Accroupi ainsi, inférieur à elle, je l'intimidais un peu moins. Je lui souris, d'un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

« Merci. »

Bella revint de son pas hésitant, canne devant elle et verres sur le nez.

« Je suis prête! »

Tout fier d'être investi d'une tâche importante, Tommy prit son rôle très au sérieux.

« Viens, Bella ! Je vais te servir de guide ! »

Il prit sa main, ne lui laissant pas le temps de me dire au revoir.

Sur ce, ils quittèrent le restaurant et, me traînant les pieds, je gagnai le placard à balais qu'était notre chambre.

Je me mis dans la tête du gamin, plus agréable que celle de la mère, et je suivis en esprit leurs déplacements dans la journée. C'était une expérience très intéressante de tout voir par les yeux d'un enfant. Tout était pour lui plus grand, plus impressionnant, plus extraordinaire. Je me sentais un peu à l'étroit dans sa tête et à la fois très libre, car il s'agissait d'une conscience vierge. Il était une sorte d'éponge, prêt à tout absorber, à tout capter et apprendre. C'était un esprit pur, blanc, comme les pages blanches d'un livre qui ne demandait qu'à être rempli. Il était totalement dépourvu de jugements, de dogmes, de conventions, de lois. Et ce fut très... apaisant et enrichissant comme expérience.

À travers lui, je sentis que Bella s'attachait beaucoup au gamin. Je me demandai alors pourquoi la maternité n'était pas un concept qui l'attirait. Elle était tellement douée avec Tommy; maternelle, concernée, aimante. Quoique, il était facile d'apprécier le petit, pas besoin d'être maternelle pour ça. Il était attachant, je devais bien l'avouer, ce qui ne m'empêcha pas d'être stupidement jaloux de lui.

Je maudis le soleil dehors. Je pris le nouvel ordinateur de Bella et me consolai en faisant des démarches pour organiser un séjour au Pérou. J'étais certain que mon idée séduirait Bella alors toute la journée je me renseignai sur les possibilités qu'offrait le pays. Je ne connaissais pas du tout cet endroit. Je ne l'avais découvert qu'à travers les périples racontés dans le livre de Arago. Le seul pays que je connaissais bien sur ce continent était le Brésil, Carlisle et Esmé possédant une île là-bas. Je pris un certain plaisir à glaner des informations sur la géographie du Pérou, son histoire, sa culture. Pour une fois, tout allait être nouveau pour moi. Bella et moi serions sur le même pied d'égalité.

Même si je ne l'avais pas quitté de la journée en esprit, rien ne valut son vrai visage quand elle revint enfin à l'hôtel en fin d'après-midi. Je l'étreignis, l'englobant tout entière.

«Tu m'as manqué... »

Lequel de nous deux avait parlé, je l'ignorais ? Les deux sans doute.

D'un geste lent, je lui retirai les verres du nez. Je n'aimais pas cet obstacle noir qui me bloquait ses yeux.

Je me noyai un instant dans les deux puits et je me penchai sur elle. Déjà je réclamais la soie humide de la fleur la plus envoûtante du monde.

Je l'embrassai avec dévotion et elle répondit d'un écho lourd d'émotions.

Je commençais à dérailler. Un chatouillement à l'estomac et un picotement à la gorge me ramenèrent à l'ordre. Je brisai l'union de nos lèvres avant de commettre un impair.

« Désolé. Je m'emporte un peu trop.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui vais te blâmer. »

Son front trouva appui contre le mien, et elle reprit son souffle.

« Au fait, bonsoir.

-Bonsoir. »

Pour oublier le chatouillement, j'amenai la conversation sur un terrain neutre.

« Tu t'es bien amusée aujourd'hui?

-Tu devrais le savoir. Je suis certaine que tu nous as espionnés.

-Plus fort que moi. »

Elle sourit.

« J'ai bien aimé ma journée. Ç'aurait été encore mieux si tu avais pu venir.

-La mère de Tommy aurait fait une attaque. »

Elle devint toute penaude.

« C'est triste. J'espère que Tommy ne sera pas influencé par sa mère, plus tard. Je l'aime bien, pas toi?

-Aussi. Son esprit est fascinant. »

Un éclair fugace d'anxiété passa tout à coup dans ses yeux, me rappelant ce dont j'avais été témoin ce matin quand Tommy avait parlé de l'Irlande. Mais elle fit mine de rien et changea brusquement de sujet.

« Tu as trouvé ce que tu cherchais la nuit dernière? »

Elle n'allait pas me dire la source de ses tourments, je le sentais.

« Oui.

-Comment s'appelle-t-il?

-Arnaud Dauptain. Il s'apprête maintenant à recevoir une bourse d'un mécène anonyme; Esmé. Cette dernière te fait dire bonjour, d'ailleurs.»

Elle recula la tête, comme pour mieux me jauger, stupéfiée.

« Une bourse? Un mécène? Tout ça seulement pour nous avoir dessinés?

-Un esprit créateur tel que le sien mérite qu'on lui donne un coup de pouce.

-Tu es incroyable.

-Juste reconnaissant. »

L'inquiétude qu'elle tentait de cacher était toujours là, animant son regard de bien triste façon. Je fis silence, attendant qu'elle prenne l'initiative de me faire part de ce qui l'agitait ainsi. Elle ne dit rien.

J'en fus un peu vexé, mais qui étais-je pour exiger des confidences? J'avais refusé de lui confier mes tracas sur Laurent et elle avait respecté mes réserves. Je devais en faire autant. Pas facile. Je ne supportais pas cet air tourmenté.

Avec un entrain forcé, je lui fis part de mes projets, priant que ça lui fasse oublier ses soucis.

« Entendre parler de jaguars m'a inspiré. J'ai bien envie de tester la gastronomie péruvienne.

-Tu veux aller au Pérou?

-Pourquoi pas? Cette histoire de surpopulation de jaguars m'a beaucoup intéressé. Je pourrais m'occuper d'eux pendant que tu explores les temples incas. »

Un sourire rêveur se dessina sur son visage. Ça y est, je parvenais à la distraire de ses soucis.

« Arago a visité le Pérou… Ce serait chouette de marcher sur ses traces. Mais tu te souviens de son récit dans les Andes? Les Incas vénéraient le Soleil. Là-bas, il y brille encore plus qu'ici. Tu seras encore limité dans tes déplacements.

-Pas tant que ça. Le climat est inversé dans l'hémisphère sud. C'est l'hiver en juillet. Le soleil est timide et le climat est humide. D'autant plus que je n'ai jamais visité le Pérou. Ce serait une première pour moi, ce qui est rare. »

Mon idée parut sincèrement lui plaire, mais à nouveau un pli d'inquiétude barra son front et fit disparaître son enthousiasme.

« Marcher sur les traces d'Arago ne te tente pas ?

-Si… Mais… »

Elle n'acheva pas sa phrase, et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

Je grognai.

Au diable ses réserves.

J'en avais assez de faire semblant de ne pas avoir remarqué son désarroi. Je m'approchai, relevai son menton bas.

« Bella... Que se passe-t-il? »

Elle se tordit les mains, nerveuses.

« Je suis inquiète pour Tommy. » Lâcha-t-elle enfin ?

« Comment ça ?

-Ils vont en Irlande, Edward. » Dit-elle comme si ce seul fait expliquerait tout ?

« Et alors? » demandai-je, confus.

« Carlisle m'a raconté son histoire, tu te souviens? Et il m'a parlé des rencontres qu'il a faites durant son errance… Et je sais qu'il y a un clan de vampires là-bas. Des vampires qui se nourrissent de façon... traditionnelle. »

Ah! La voilà donc la source de son tourment. J'aurais dû comprendre plus tôt. Cela expliquait son envie d'accompagner les Denison aujourd'hui. Elle avait utilisé cette sortie comme prétexte pour se renseigner davantage sur leur prochaine destination. Ça ne m'avait pas frappé sur le coup, mais j'avais, par les oreilles de Tommy, entendu Bella poser plusieurs questions aux parents sur ce qu'ils avaient l'intention de faire en Irlande, où ils comptaient aller et combien de temps ils voulaient y séjourner. C'étaient des questions innocentes qui cachaient en fait une petite enquête.

« Et tu as peur qu'ils s'en prennent à Tommy… »

En quelques jours, elle s'était vraiment attachée à ce gamin, décidément.

« Je sais que c'est ridicule de m'en faire pour une seule petite famille alors qu'il y a des tas d'Irlandais qui … qui risquent leur vie chaque jour là-bas, mais... Ne pourrions-nous pas appeler les amis de Carlisle et… et leur demander gentiment d'éviter les touristes américains pour les deux prochaines semaines ? » demanda-t-elle timidement.

Je me félicitai mentalement de n'avoir rien dit sur la venue de Laurent en Alaska. Bella se serait inquiétée immédiatement pour les habitants humains de Denali.

« Le Clan de Siobhan dédaigne toute forme de technologie. Ils habitent un vieux château sur une falaise. Ils n'ont pas de téléphone, pas d'ordinateur, pas d'électricité.

-Alors, peut-être pourrions-nous aller en Irlande avant le Pérou ? Et prévenir les amis de Carlisle en personne ? Si ça ne les offense pas, bien sûr. »

Je me braquai.

« Il est hors de question que tu approches des vampires non végétariens, qu'ils soient nos amis ou non! »

Ses mains s'élevèrent en signe d'apaisement.

« Ça va, ça va. Calme-toi. Dans ce cas, peut-être pourrions-nous suivre la famille de Tommy ? Nous joindre discrètement à eux ? Ça me rassurerait que tu sois dans les parages. »

Je battis des paupières, interloquées.

« Tu veux que je veille sur eux?

-Juste le temps de leur voyage en Irlande. »

Elle me prenait pour son ange gardien, d'accord. Mais j'étais le sien, et celui de personne d'autre.

« Bella, les parents de Tommy ne sont pas comme lui. Sa mère se méfie de moi. Elle a beaucoup voyagé, elle a entendu toutes sortes d'histoires sur ma race. Si nous les suivons, elle va me trouver de plus en plus louche. Si elle finit par tirer la bonne conclusion sur moi...

-Nous pourrions les suivre en cachette.

-Les espionner, tu veux dire.

-Nous pourrions prendre le même avion. Eux, ils sont en classe économique, nous en classe affaire. Ils ne nous croiseront pas. »

Elle avait eu tout le temps de cogiter son plan durant la journée, ma parole!

« Tout ça pour nous assurer que les amis de Carlisle ne leur tombent pas dessus?

-Si le clan te voit, tu pourras les devancer, leur expliquer... »

Je posai mes mains sur ses épaules.

« Écoute, Bella. Le clan d'Irlande est très sélectif dans son choix de… de sustentation. S'ils étaient nomades, ils se ficheraient des conséquences, attaqueraient n'importe qui et partiraient en laissant derrière eux que des rumeurs. Mais parce qu'ils sont sédentaires, ils se doivent d'être très prudents pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Ils ne chasseraient donc jamais de touristes.

-Tu en es sûr ?

-Ils s'en prennent la plupart du temps aux clochards, aux criminels, aux vieillards esseulés, bref, à des gens qui ne manqueront à personne et dont l'absence ne se remarque pas. S'ils s'en prenaient aux touristes, leur disparition finirait par être signalée par les familles qui n'ont plus de nouvelles et il ne serait pas bon pour leur secret qu'on vienne enquêter dans leur région. »

Mes mains glissèrent, suivirent ses épaules jusqu'à sa nuque et prirent son visage en coupe. Je perçus son pouls rapide sous mes paumes.

«Ne t'inquiète pas pour Tommy, d'accord? » dis-je d'une voix douce.

« Mais tu as dit " la plupart du temps " ils ne s'en prennent pas aux étrangers. Ça veut dire qu'il y a tout de même un risque? »

Je soupirai.

« Franchement, Bella, il y a des milliers d'humains en Irlande. Les probabilités que le clan de Sio jette son dévolu sur eux...

-Il y a un risque, oui ou non?

-Il y a toujours un risque... », avouai-je à contrecœur. « Je suis bien placé pour savoir qu'une bonne odeur dans l'air peut conduire à des actes irrépressibles. Si ça peut te rassurer, sache que l'odeur de Tommy est quelconque. »

Les mains sur les hanches, elle m'envoya une œillade courroucée.

« C'est censé me rassurer?

-Bella, te feras-tu du souci pour chaque humain que nous rencontrerons sur notre route? Tous les humains de la planète sont potentiellement en danger. C'est ainsi... Je suis navré. »

Il ne m'était pas arrivé souvent de regretter que Bella connaisse l'existence des vampires. Au contraire, elle s'était montrée si ouverte et compréhensive en découvrant la vérité... À ce moment, par contre, j'aurais souhaité qu'elle fût restée dans l'ignorance, comme tous les humains. Cela lui aurait évité ce genre d'inquiétude.

-Je sais... » murmura-t-elle, piteuse. « C'est... C'est la loi de la nature. »

Je me ratatinai à son air tourmenté.

Je me connaissais assez pour savoir que je ferais ce qu'elle me demanderait, tout simplement parce que je ne supportais pas de la voir se morfondre ainsi.

J'étais vaincu.

Deux jours plus tard, nous étions à l'aéroport, assis dans la salle d'embarquement, attendant l'appel pour monter à bord de l'avion qui nous mènerait en Irlande.

« Merci. Merci de faire ça pour moi.» Ne cessait-elle de me répéter. « Ils ne nous voient pas, n'est-ce pas?

-Il y a une énorme plante verte qui nous cache d'eux. T'inquiètes. »

Nous surveillions de loin les Denison qui attendaient comme nous l'heure du départ. Durant les deux derniers jours, nous avions suffisamment côtoyé Tommy et les Denison pour en savoir davantage sur leur prochaine destination afin de mieux préparer notre "espionnage".

Sous la surveillance étroite de la mère, nous avions pu prendre cette fameuse glace à la vanille avec le gamin dans une crémerie du coin et quelques questions apparemment anodines avaient suffi pour connaître l'heure de leur départ et leur numéro de vol.

Ce matin, nous avions attendu qu'ils partent de l'hôtel pour louer un taxi et les suivre discrètement. Auparavant, le petit Tommy était venu faire ses adieux. Il avait échappé à ses parents pour cogner à notre porte.

« Je suis venu vous dire au revoir! »

Le coeur gros, il s'était jeté sur Bella et l'avait serré très fort. Toute remuée, Bella avait répondu à l'étreinte et, pendant une seconde, je la trouvai tellement maternelle dans son attitude que je me demandai encore pourquoi la maternité n'était pas un concept qui l'intéressait. Cela semblait inné chez elle. Outre le facteur maternel, il était clair que ces deux-là étaient devenus très complices en peu de temps. Le petit adorait Bella et, pour une raison qui m'échappait encore, il m'adorait aussi. Il s'était ensuite jeté sur moi. J'étais si grand pour lui qu'il ne parvint qu'à entourer mes jambes de ses petits bras. Je l'avais ébouriffé, un peu déconcerté.

« Au revoir, Eddie Glace à la Vanille!

-Content de t'avoir connu, Tommy Crêpe Chocolat.

-Si vous passez un jour par Philadelphie, venez nous saluer!

-Nous n'y manquerons pas! »

Pour ma sécurité, je doutais fort qu'une autre rencontre ait lieu à l'avenir, malheureusement. La mère était à craindre.

L'enfant s'était essuyé le nez et les yeux avec la manche de son t-shirt, puis il était parti en coup de vent.

Nous les avions retrouvés un peu plus tard ici, à l'aéroport. Et nous suivions leurs déplacements, prenant garde à ne pas nous faire repérer.

Je trouvais ce manège ridicule et surtout inutile. J'étais déjà allé en Irlande quelques fois en compagnie de Carlisle et j'avais depuis longtemps constaté que mon père choisissait très bien ses amis. Siobhan et les siens étaient ce qu'on pouvait appeler de gentils carnivores. Ils ne tuaient pas d'enfants. Veiller sur les Denison était futile à mon sens, mais si c'était la seule façon d'effacer l'inquiétude démesurée de Bella, je m'y plierais.

« L'Irlande est très intéressante à visiter. » me disait-elle pour me motiver, car elle avait bien sûr senti ma réticence à jouer les protecteurs pendant des jours. « Rien ne nous empêche de découvrir des tas d'endroits extraordinaires tout en gardant un oeil sur les Denison. »

Je n'aimais pas du tout l'idée de fouler la terre d'un pays suffisamment petit pour qu'on repère l'odeur de Bella. Les Denison étaient, malheureusement pour moi, des voyageurs qui improvisaient, tout comme nous. Je n'avais pu voir dans leurs têtes quelle région ils comptaient visiter exactement. Ils iraient là où le vent les menait. Je priai qu'ils ne choisissent pas de voyager trop près des côtes au Nord, là où se trouvait le château du clan. Je ne m'en faisais pas pour eux, mais pour Bella. Si son odeur attirait les vampires du coin, gentils carnivores ou non, ça pouvait mal finir...

Je jetai un oeil à mon téléphone. Toujours aucun appel d'Alice. L'appareil restait muet alors je supposai que rien de fâcheux ne se produirait. Mais Alice n'était pas un radar infaillible.

«_Les passagers du vol 302 en partance pour Dublin sont priés de se présenter à la porte numéro 3_.»

Des voyageurs commencèrent à se diriger tranquillement vers la porte. Bella et moi restâmes assis, attendant que les Denison soient entrés dans l'avion. En esprit, je les suivis et quand ils se furent installés dans la section économique, je me levai.

« La voie est libre. »

Je pris la direction du guichet pour l'enregistrement de nos bagages. Au même moment, un son inhabituel, se distinguant des centaines de bruits typiques d'un aéroport, capta mon attention.

L'avion effectuait un test de moteur pendant que les passagers montaient à bords et un bris mécanique fit tout à coup éteindre un réacteur.

J'entendis les pilotes se questionner puis faire une demande de contrôle aux techniciens sur le tarmac.

« Le vol va être retardé. » déclarai-je.

« Ah bon? »

Deux secondes plus tard, la voix désincarnée retentissait à nouveau des haut-parleurs.

« _En raison de problèmes de maintenance, le vol 302 sera retardé d'une heure. Nous nous excusons des inconvénients. _»

À l'intérieur de l'avion, l'hôtesse faisait part de la nouvelle aux passagers déjà montés.

Je portai une attention particulière au réacteur que l'on inspectait.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, ce bris mécanique fut pour moi une sorte de sonnette d'alarme, un avertissement que le destin m'envoyait. Ce contretemps était un signal qui m'indiquait clairement que nous ne devions pas aller en Irlande. Mon intuition me disait que c'était une très, très mauvaise idée. Je n'étais pas doté d'un don de voyance comme Alice, mais mon instinct criait de faire marche arrière.

Je dévisageai à nouveau mon portable, comme si un regard allait provoquer la sonnerie. Alice ne me prévenait toujours pas d'un danger quelconque alors pourquoi l'Irlande m'alarmait autant?

À défaut de ne pas avoir de ses nouvelles, je décidai de suivre mon instinct. Mais je ne devais pas mettre sur le compte de l'inquiétude mon changement de plan. Je ne voulais pas alerter Bella alors que je ne pouvais même pas mettre un nom sur l'origine de cette soudaine inquiétude.

« Tu sais quoi ?

-Mhh?

-Je vois ce retard comme un signe.

-Ah ?

-Je crois que des forces supérieures veulent que nous allions au Pérou tout compte fait. Ce retard a été créé par le destin pour nous raviser et exécuter mon plan de départ. »

Je poussai le chariot de nos bagages vers un autre guichet. Bella suivit le mouvement, confuse.

« Que fais-tu ?

-Nous allons au Pérou.

-Mais… Et Tommy? »

Je sortis de mon jeu la seule carte qui jouerait en ma faveur. Une carte vraiment pas fair-play, mais efficace.

« Bella, tu as une odeur plus relevée que la moyenne humaine. Tu sens meilleure que les autres. C'est toi que les vampires risquent de sentir en premier. Ils pourraient te pister. Si nous suivons de près le petit Tommy, tu le mettras en danger malgré toi. Tu le mettras sur la route de ces vampires.»

C'était un coup bas.

Il fonctionna à merveille.

Bella plaqua une main sur sa bouche, horrifiée de ne pas avoir songé à ce détail.

« Tu as raison... »

Elle risquait de mettre en danger les Denison, en effet. Pourtant, ce n'était pas ce que je craignais le plus. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à mettre le doigt dessus, à comprendre d'où venait cette implacable conviction qu'il ne fallait pas monter dans cet avion. Mais elle était là, rongeant ma tranquillité.

« Alors? » questionnai-je. « Tu veux toujours aller en Irlande? »

Je connaissais déjà la réponse à cette question.

* * *

**Chapitre**

**Misiriti et Chini**

Pour un vampire, le Pérou pouvait être extrêmement alléchant. Le pays était situé très haut en altitude et l'oxygène y était plus rare. Les humains de la région avaient donc un système sanguin beaucoup plus développé que la moyenne. Leurs poumons étaient plus gros, leur coeur aussi, pour pomper le sang et s'oxygéner plus facilement dans les hauteurs où la pression atmosphérique n'était pas la même qu'ailleurs dans le monde. Par conséquent, le sang humain ici était beaucoup plus riche, donc beaucoup plus attirant...

Les odeurs étaient plus relevées que celles que j'avais l'habitude de sentir. Rien de comparable à Bella, mais, compactées ensembles, ces odeurs humaines pouvaient me rendre inconfortable. Heureusement, les jaguars étaient à ma disposition. Les animaux étaient aussi dotés d'un système sanguin plus riche, ce qui rendit mes repas presque appétissants.

Bella avait fini par oublier son inquiétude envers Tommy, du moins en apparence. Je l'avais rassurée en lui disant qu'Alice nous aurait avertis si elle avait vu Sio et les siens jeter leur dévolu sur les Denison. Ma soeur n'avait pas connu le gamin, mais avait sûrement vu l'affection que Bella lui porterait. Je n'avais pas eu de ses nouvelles (probablement parce qu'elle me boudait encore pour mon comportement d'ours mal léché), mais elle allait scruter l'avenir de ce côté-là, j'en étais certain. Elle le ferait pour Bella.

J'ignorais encore pourquoi mon instinct m'avait dicté de ne pas aller en Irlande, mais j'étais presque sûr que ça n'avait rien à voir avec les Denison. Je ne connaissais toujours pas la source de ce signal d'alarme, mais je savais à quoi elle était reliée, ou plutôt à qui: Bella. C'était pour elle qu'un mauvais pressentiment s'était manifesté. Irlande et Bella ne devaient pas être dans le même contexte, c'était tout ce dont j'étais sûr.

Il y avait néanmoins ici de quoi faire oublier tous les tracas, autant ceux de ma compagne que les miens. Si elle avait été enchantée de découvrir Paris, sa réaction à notre arrivée dans le pays des Incas fut incomparable. Et pour une fois, mon enthousiasme égalait le sien. Il n'y avait pas contrée plus variée en terme de faune et de flore. J'explorai la jungle dans l'est du pays où tout était sauvage, épargnée par l'homme. Pour un coureur tel que moi, je trouvai mon compte en sillonnant le territoire amazonien, très vaste et, surtout, sans témoin gênant pour voir ma vitesse vampirique. Je m'enfonçais profondément dans la forêt, là où rien d'autre que des animaux ne régnait. Hors de question que Bella s'aventure dans un coin si reculé et hostile, aussi me gardais-je ce genre d'escapade pour les nuits, quand elle dormait.

Les jours n'en étaient pas moins intéressants, dans l'ouest, où le pays était plus montagneux, plus habité. La civilisation ici n'avait rien à voir avec ce que Bella avait déjà connu. Tout, jusque dans la nourriture humaine, était un dépaysement total. Ce qui pour certains serait déracinant et déstabilisant, pour elle, c'était un ravissement à l'état pur.

J'avais eu ma leçon pour les hôtels de luxe, aussi avions-nous loué une chambre dans un petit hôtel pittoresque de Cuzco, une ville où Arago était passé, des décennies auparavant. Ici, dans cette partie du monde, nous pouvions vraiment prétendre être en terrain totalement inconnu. Nos précédentes destinations ne nous avaient pas réellement dépaysées puisque la culture restait essentiellement occidentale et moderne. Ici, le mode de vie des gens différait en tout. La mentalité des Indiens était imprégnée du passé, d'anciennes coutumes et de traditions. L'ambiance baignait dans les mystères incas. Tout, depuis les fondations des édifices jusque dans l'accoutrement des habitants, rappelait l'ancienne suprématie de cette civilisation aujourd'hui disparue.

Deux jours après notre arrivée, nous étions partis tôt le matin pour visiter la ville. J'avais eu le temps, durant les heures de sommeil de Bella, de me renseigner à fond sur la région pour être en mesure de faire un bon guide.

Ce matin-là, je fus les yeux de Bella et je lui décrivis les gens à la peau burinée par le soleil, vêtus des costumes traditionnels. Dans les rues pentues de la ville, il n'était pas rare d'entendre des musiciens jouer leur musique andaise et Bella les écoutait religieusement. Elle s'acheta même un pipeau dans une brocante, instrument très répandu dans ce pays.

« _On dit que la flûte est un moyen de communiquer avec les dieux. Plus les notes sont jouées hautes, plus on a de chance de se faire entendre d'eux._ » expliqua le marchand.

Bella avait presque tout compris. L'espagnol était la langue officielle du pays et elle put mettre en pratique les cours du lycée pour communiquer avec les gens.

Elle donna au marchand les trois sols demandés et inséra dans son petit sac de voyage sa nouvelle acquisition.

« Ce sera un souvenir pour Alice le Pipeau. » dit-elle.

Nous avions marché jusqu'aux ruines d'un temple à la sortie de la ville où un culte pour le dieu Pachacamac avait eu lieu, des centaines d'années auparavant.

« _Pour les anciens Péruviens, Pachacamac était l'animateur du Monde. Non pas le Créateur dans un sens judéo-chrétien, mais le dieu qui met dans les êtres, les choses et le temps la puissance qui leur permet d'exister, de fonctionner et de durer. Il était celui qui insuffle la vie aux êtres vivants et celui qui la leur retire... _» lus-je sur une plaque informative à l'entrée du temple.

Bella avait perçu mon ton monocorde.

« Ça ne t'interpelle pas, n'est-ce pas?

-Les dieux et tout ça? J'avoue que non.

-Tu ne crois pas aux dieux incas, mais tu crois à l'Enfer... C'est un peu paradoxal. En principe, l'Enfer inclut que tu crois aussi à un au-delà quelconque, donc à un dieu, non?

-Je crois, comme toi, en l'idée globale que ce se font les humains des forces supérieures, mais je ne peux croire en une divinité précise, adorer un nom, l'idolâtrer. Je n'ai pas été... conditionné à ça.

-À quoi es-tu conditionné?

-Les vampires sont supérieurs aux humains, ne serait-ce que d'un point de vue physique. Ça les rend très imbus de leur personne. Ils pensent pour la plupart faire partie d'une élite. Alors pourquoi croiraient-ils en un Dieu quelconque quand eux-mêmes présentent l'aspect d'une divinité? Puissance, force, invulnérabilité, éternité; ce sont tous des traits associés à des divinités et nous les possédons toutes.

-Donc la culture inca ne t'interpelle pas parce que tu te prends pour un dieu. » se moqua-t-elle.

« Pas moi, spécifiquement. Je te dis juste ce que pense ma race de façon générale. Et que je le veuille ou non, on se laisse parfois influencer par cette mentalité de suffisance et de supériorité. »

Elle sourit.

« Nous pouvons visiter autre chose que le temple de Pachacamac, si ça ne t'intéresse pas. Pourquoi n'irions-nous pas dans les montagnes?

-Les montagnes?

-Nous avons visité Cuzco, capitale des Incas devenue plus tard la capitale envahie par les colons espagnols, mais nous n'avons rien vu de la nature, des grands espaces...

-_Tu_ n'as rien vu des grands espaces. Moi je me suis amusé comme un fou durant la nuit.»

Mon air gamin l'attendrit.

« Je suis contente que tu te plaises ici. J'aime te voir allègre ainsi.

-Je suis toujours allègre avec toi, Bella.

-Pareil pour moi. Mais c'est tellement rare de te voir aussi intéressé que moi par ce qui nous entoure. » Elle passa furtivement les doigts sur mon visage, caresse exploratrice pour voir mon sourire enfantin, mes traits relevés par la gaieté. J'en frémis de la tête aux pieds.

« Alors, ces montagnes? » s'enquit-elle, espiègle.

« C'est parti! »

Nous nous éloignâmes des routes fréquentées par les touristes et, avec Bella sur mon dos, je me fondis à la nature luxuriante. Je courus de vallées en vallées, à mon rythme. Les seuls témoins de ma course effrénée furent des condors. J'arpentai des collines, gravis des monts à pic, vertigineux. Beaucoup d'entre eux avaient été travaillés par l'homme pour créer des cultures en terrasses, étayées d'un remblai de pierre et comblées de terre arable. Les montagnes avaient été transformées en escaliers naturels et c'était devenu une image typique du paysage andin.

J'escaladai une montagne plus raide que les autres et trouvai une corniche où je déposai Bella. Elle me parut étourdie par ma course.

« Désolé. J'ai tendance à me laisser aller à ma vraie nature dans cette région désertique.»

Elle fut prise d'un petit rire faible.

« Ce n'est pas la course le problème, je crois.

-Quel est le problème alors?

-À quelle altitude nous trouvons-nous?

-2500 mètres.

-Voilà. C'est l'altitude. Tous les Péruviens sont habitués aux hauteurs, mais pas les étrangers.

-Tu es souffrante? » m'inquiétai-je.

Par précaution, j'enroulai un bras autour de sa taille, comme si par quelque pouvoir caché dans mon bras, je pouvais atténuer son mal. Bien sûr, j'aurais dû y songer. Bella n'avait pas un système taillé comme celui des Péruviens de souche.

« C'est normal. La pression atmosphérique est différente ici. Même à Cuzco, je l'ai senti. Je vais m'accoutumer, ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai un peu mal à la tête, c'est tout. »

Je me renfrognai.

« Non. On redescend. Je n'aurais jamais dû t'emmener si haut.

-Ne recommence pas avec ton syndrome du petit pois. » me tança-t-elle. « Tous les touristes qui viennent au Pérou font face au même genre de malaise. Ça ne les empêche pas de venir par milliers tous les ans. »

Elle prit ma main.

« Décris-moi ce qui nous entoure plutôt. S'il te plaît. »

J'obtempérai de mauvaise grâce, guettant toutefois le moindre signe de faiblesse ou de souffrance sur son visage.

« Autour de nous, il n'y a que des montagnes à perte de vue, des pics vertigineux, des collines vertes, luxuriantes, des gorges profondes, des vallées creuses où serpente la grande rivière, le Rio Vilcanota. Des lambeaux de nuages gris couronnent les plus hauts sommets. Des rais de soleil s'étalent sur les ombres vertes de la forêt amazonienne qui borde les montagnes au loin. Nous sommes deux minuscules points dans cette immensité montagneuse. » Poursuivis-je, cette fois les yeux perdus sur l'horizon, gagné par l'admiration et la beauté des lieux.

« Au nord, il y a un village isolé, juché à même les montagnes. Certaines demeures sont en pierre, d'autres en paille. Pas d'eau courante. Pas d'électricité. Mais c'est un village prospère malgré le peu de ressources modernes. Je vois d'ici des alpagas, des lamas. Ils broutent avec insouciance. Il y a les villageois qui s'affairent un peu partout ; des bergers, des agriculteurs, des forgerons, des tisserands…

-Tu peux me les décrire?

-Ils sont vêtus de couleurs vives, très voyantes, aux motifs géométriques et aux rayures tous plus variés les uns que les autres. Ils portent fièrement le costume d'antan et tous les attributs traditionnels : chapeaux de feutre, emblème national du peuple indien.

-Un sombrero hongre.

-Tu t'es bien renseignée. » souris-je. « Certains portent aussi des bonnets de laine. Je vois une mère avec son enfant sur le dos, maintenu par une manta.

-Ils ont des ponchos ?

-Certains oui. Ils ont le teint basané, les yeux petits, renfoncés, mais vifs. Ils ne parlent pas espagnol. Ils utilisent un dialecte dérivé de la vieille langue des Incas datant d'avant l'arrivée des conquistadores.

-Le quechua, c'est ça ?

-Oui. Vous vous y connaissez, Miss Swan.

-Je me souviens de ce qu'a raconté Arago, c'est tout.»

Elle eut un sourire rêveur.

« On doit sentir en eux l'âme de leurs ancêtres.

-Peut-être.

-Tu entends leurs pensées ?

-Oui.

-À quoi ces habitants pensent-ils ? »

Je pris un ton de reproche feint.

« Ce n'est pas poli d'espionner la tête des gens.

-Je ne te demande pas de me confier leurs sombres secrets. Je veux juste savoir s'ils ont le même type de pensées que nous autres américains. »

Je me concentrai un instant pour faire un balayage mental de la situation.

« Ce sont des pensées plus… épurées. Parce que ce sont des gens moins nantis, leurs esprits sont moins complexes, on dirait. Ils sont moins tourmentés par des questions existentielles et plus préoccupés par des questions substantielles comme se nourrir, se loger et se vêtir. Ils vivent dans l'instant présent. "Aujourd'hui, il y a du pain sur la table, mais qui sait si demain il y aura de quoi manger alors autant profiter à fond du moment présent où je peux jouir de ce pain." Voilà un peu la façon qu'ils raisonnent. »

J'aimais bien leur raisonnement à ces gens. Ils étaient en quelque sorte en parfait accord avec ce que je m'efforçais de faire tous les jours ; profiter au maximum de la chance que j'avais d'avoir Bella, et ne pas songer au futur quand elle ne serait plus là.

« Des gamins courent entre les ruines de pierres. Il y a une vieille dame au visage ridé. Une ride pour chaque année de sa vie. Elle a les cheveux très longs, tout argentés et nattés. Elle travaille sur un métier à tisser devant sa hutte. Elle fabrique un tapis, je crois. De jeunes bergers amènent les lamas brouter sur les flancs herbeux de la montagne. Il y a un joueur de flûte de pan solitaire, assis sur le muret en pierre qui entoure le village.

-Je ne l'entends pas.

-Normal. Le village que je te décris est à 10 km de notre position, à l'est. À l'ouest, je peux voir de loin Cuzco et notre hôtel. Et au nord, cachée, protégée par les montagnes et la jungle, j'aperçois le Machu Picchu. »

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent d'intérêt.

« Oh… La citée perdue des Incas. La seule épargnée par l'envahisseur espagnol.

-Oui. Celle que Tommy a détestée aussi. » ricanai-je avant de me mordre la langue. Ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée de lui rappeler Tommy. Mais plutôt que de s'inquiéter, elle afficha un air nostalgique, plein de tendresse.

« À son âge, je comprends que ce genre de ruines ne l'intéresse pas. Pour lui, c'est un tas de cailloux, rien de plus.

-Un tas de cailloux qui a tout de même réussi à échapper aux conquistadores. »

J'observai au loin la Cité, l'étudiai pour en faire un compte rendu juste.

« La Cité de granit est étagée sur plusieurs terrasses. Elle surplombe les gorges du Rio Urubamba sur la crête d'une montagne abrupte. Pas étonnant que personne ne l'ait trouvé. Il est impossible de l'apercevoir depuis le sol. Le site perché révèle les talents des bâtisseurs incas -on ne peut introduire une lame de rasoir entre les pierres de ces édifices, pourtant appareillées sans mortier. Ces prouesses techniques sont le fait d'une civilisation qui ne connaissait ni la roue, ni le fer, ni l'écriture. Ça ne rend la Cité que plus impressionnante. Il s'en dégage un prestige mystique.

-Ce doit être magnifique. »

Je me fis moqueur.

« Les humains savent se surpasser en matière d'architecture, je dois l'admettre.

-Nous avons quelques qualités nous autres mortels, quand même. » railla-t-elle.

Je l'ébouriffai, taquin.

« Je n'ai pas dit le contraire. Le site est un mariage parfait entre la nature et l'homme. On devine le besoin de respecter et de s'adapter aux éléments naturels ; la course du soleil, la saison des pluies, les secousses sismiques très fréquentes ; tout a été construit en fonction de la nature. Il y a des tas de touristes sur les lieux, avec des appareils photo. Tu veux aller visiter le site ?

-Non.

-Non ? Tu ne veux pas voir l'une des sept merveilles du monde ?

-Pas quand il y a des tas de touristes autour. Ça brise l'ambiance mystique des lieux tous ces gens avides de souvenirs. Tous veulent ramener un petit bout du Machu Picchu chez eux. Ils ne respectent pas l'âme des lieux. Ils le profanent. Ce site ne se voulait pas attractif à ses débuts. C'était d'abord un sanctuaire. Je tiens à respecter ça.

-Où veux-tu aller alors ?

-Dans ce village que tu m'as décrit.

-Nous risquons de ne pas être très bien accueillis. Ce village est perdu dans la montagne. Il ne fait pas partie des attractions touristiques communes du pays. Ils n'ont pas l'habitude de rencontrer des voyageurs étrangers.

-Essayons tout de même. Le soleil te permet-il de t'y aventurer sans risque ?

-Il n'éclaire pas ce côté de la montagne. Mais cet après-midi il le fera.

-Alors, ne perdons pas de temps.

-Tu es certaine que tu es en état? Peut-être devrions-nous y aller plus doucement, attendre un jour ou deux de plus pour t'accoutumer aux hauteurs.

-Je vais bien, Edward, je t'assure. » soupira-t-elle, exaspérée. « Allons-y! »

Je secouai lentement la tête. Quelle têtue!

Je m'éloignai un peu et m'accroupis à genoux.

« Madame, votre carrosse dorsal est avancé. » dis-je avec solennité.

Elle prit un air guindé, le menton haut.

« Merci chauffeur. » dit-elle en prenant place sur moi.

Nous décollâmes. Le voyage ne dura que dix minutes. Je la posai à terre avant d'être en vue du village. Nous susciterions déjà beaucoup d'intrigue alors inutile d'en rajouter en visitant les lieux avec elle sur mon dos. Je gardai une main sur sa hanche au cas où elle perdrait l'équilibre ; le chemin n'était pas régulier, parsemé de crevasses et de gros cailloux.

Comme je l'avais prévu, des étrangers de race blanche n'étaient pas les bienvenus dans ce petit village épargné par le tourisme assidu.

Dans le dédale de chemins escarpés du village, nous croisâmes plusieurs petites maisonnées. Sur les porches, les habitants nous observaient, circonspects. Sur la place publique, nous eûmes droit aux regards appuyés des vieillards irrités, des enfants impressionnés par notre blancheur (spécialement la mienne), des femmes méfiantes et des hommes farouches.

J'explorai plus en profondeur leurs pensées et je découvris un esprit collectif presque… primitif ? Je n'aimais pas trop le choix de mots et pourtant c'était ce qui se rapprochait le plus de leur état. Ils étaient paradoxalement très sages, très humbles avec la nature. Ils vivaient en harmonie avec elle, comme le faisaient les tribus d'antan. Aujourd'hui encore, ces gens étaient très imprégnés de traditions révolues dans le monde civil. Bella avait raison; l'âme de leurs ancêtres était très présente en eux.

« Je n'entends pas un son. » chuchota-t-elle. « Pas d'animation. Juste quelques caquètements de poule. Où sont-ils tous ?

-Ils sont autour de nous, Bella. Ils nous guettent. Ils nous toisent en silence. Ils ont cessé leur affairement quotidien. Nous les avons perturbés.

-Oh… »

Elle parut déçue de susciter de mauvaises réactions.

« Si ça peut te réconforter, ce n'est pas toi qui les déranges le plus. Je les intimide. Ils sentent ma différence. »

Et nous allions devoir bientôt battre en retraite, car les pensées devenaient de plus en plus méfiantes à mon encontre. C'était pire que la mère du petit Tommy. À Cuzco, il y avait toutes sortes de visages, toutes sortes de touristes et je pouvais passer plus facilement inaperçu dans la foule. Mais pas ici.

« J'ai une idée. »

Elle prit le pipeau acheté dans une brocante de Cuzco et me le tendit.

« Joue.

-Quoi ?

-C'est universel. La musique brise toujours les barrières, peu importe où nous sommes dans le monde.»

Je pris l'instrument, pas trop convaincu. Je m'assis néanmoins sur le rebord d'un puits de granit érigé au centre de la place publique et commençai à jouer. Je n'avais jamais essayé la flûte auparavant, mais d'instinct je trouvai les bonnes notes pour jouer un air similaire à celui que j'avais entendu du flûtiste assis sur le mur d'enceinte du village.

Bella sourit et m'écouta attentivement.

Je lus des pensées étonnées. La musique que je jouais était locale, jamais exportée, jamais partagée encore avec le monde extérieur. Quelques-uns furent agacés que je m'approprie une musique dont ils se croyaient uniques propriétaires. D'autres, par contre, furent flattés par ma performance, flattés qu'un étranger apprécie leur style au point de vouloir le reproduire. L'un d'eux, le joueur de flûte de pan, s'approcha timidement et me salua en soufflant quelques notes. Son instrument de bois plus lourd poussait des sons plus graves que le mien et accompagna ma complainte aiguë. Nous fîmes connaissance à travers notre petit duo improvisé et quand le morceau fut terminé, il partit d'un grand rire.

Bella sourit de plus belle, comprenant que le villageois venait de m'accepter.

Quelques personnes intriguées s'étaient rassemblées autour de nous pour écouter. Il fit signe à certains d'entre eux et, tout aussi timidement que son confrère, un joueur de charango, une petite guitare, se présenta et pinça quelques cordes de son instrument. Je recommençai à jouer avec le joueur de flûte de pan et bientôt un tamtam s'immisça dans notre trio, puis des maracas.

Voyant que des adultes jouaient avec les deux étrangers blancs, des enfants curieux interprétèrent la chose comme un feu vert. Ils approchèrent Bella et la firent se pencher. Ils jouèrent dans sa chevelure auburn, plutôt inhabituelle pour ces enfants qui avaient vu jusqu'ici que des gens aux cheveux noirs. Ils tâtèrent ses pommettes blanches et Bella fit de même avec eux. Elle explora les nattes noires d'une fillette et ses joues rondes et pleines. Elle découvrit son poncho et s'émerveilla de la texture du tissu dru et brut. La petite se laissa faire en riant, chatouillée par les doigts explorateurs de ma compagne. Comme le petit Tommy, les enfants ne comprirent pas qu'elle était aveugle. Sans scrupule ni gêne, ils fouillèrent son sac de voyage, trouvèrent sa canne et ses verres fumés et les examinèrent avec de grands yeux comme s'il s'agissait d'objets venant d'une autre planète.

Bella avait raison ; il n'y avait pas meilleur moyen que la musique pour faire connaissance entre différentes races. N'était-ce pas ainsi également que tous les deux nous étions apprivoisés ?

Vers midi, une bonne partie du village nous avait adoptés et accueillis. On nous avait même offert à manger (je crois que c'était du maïs. J'en avais mangé pour ne pas les froisser, mais j'avais tout recraché une fois qu'ils avaient le dos tourné, au grand amusement de Bella). Le fait que je maîtrise très bien le quechua contribua beaucoup à nous rendre sympathiques à leurs yeux. Je nous avais présentés et nommés, mais la vieille dame du métier à tisser, une doyenne respectée, avait décidé de m'appeler Misiriti -le Puma Blanc. Elle avait deviné que j'étais un prédateur… Ces gens étaient peut-être rudimentaires, mais ils possédaient un sens aiguisé pour cerner la vraie nature des choses. Quant à Bella, elle fut baptisée Chini.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » m'avait-elle demandé.

« Hum… Ça veut dire chauve-souris. »

Elle avait froncé les sourcils, pas trop sûre si elle devait s'offenser ou non.

« Ce n'est pas une insulte. C'est un animal très respecté ici. Elle t'a donné ce nom parce que, tout comme cet animal, tu n'utilises pas tes yeux pour te repérer.

-Ah, je comprends. »

Bella avait choisi de s'en amuser.

« Une chauve-souris… Vampire, chauve-souris… N'est-ce pas ironique ? » ricana-t-elle.

Nous visitâmes le village de fond en comble et elle me demanda de tout lui décrire en détail.

« C'est tout ? » s'étonna-t-elle quand j'en eus terminé.

« Oui. Pourquoi ?

-Il n'y a pas de cimetière.

-Tiens, c'est vrai.

-Que font-ils de leurs morts ? »

Je demandai poliment des explications à la doyenne, la personne la plus encline à répondre à nos questions.

« Les morts et les mourants sont tous conduits sur le lac de Pachacamac. » traduisis-je au fur et à mesure. « Les vieillards qui sentent leur heure venue, les blessés et malades incurables prennent place sur une barque funéraire, se rendent sur le lac sacré et Pachacamac vient cueillir leurs âmes et les libère du monde terrestre. On ne les revoit jamais plus. C'est pour ça qu'ils n'ont pas de stèles, de tombeaux; tous les défunts disparaissent sur le lac et leurs esprits protègent le village. »

Bella avait perçu le ton plein de conviction de la femme.

« Elle croit dur comme fer que le Dieu Pachacamac vient chercher les morts.

-Oui. Et elle n'est pas la seule. Tout le monde y croit.

-C'est épatant comme légende.

-Ce n'est pas une légende pour eux.»

Je cherchai tout de même dans la tête de la doyenne une autre vérité que celle racontée. Peut-être enjolivait-elle la réalité pour la rendre plus mystique. Peut-être les morts étaient enfouis dans le lac par les villageois eux-mêmes. Peut-être que les mourants se jetaient eux-mêmes au fond du lac pour s'y noyer. Mais non. Je ne vis rien de cela.

Quand le soleil fut sur le point de se pointer en après-midi, nous quittâmes le village non sans avoir bénéficié de cadeaux de départs. On donna à Bella des feuilles de coca à mâchouiller; un remède local très répandu contre le mal d'altitude. Elle fut aussi vêtue d'un poncho en laine d'alpaga fabriqué par la doyenne et moi je reçus la flûte de pan en cadeau, puis une fillette décrocha de la porte de sa maison une fleur rouge qu'elle m'offrit; la cantuta, un signe ostentatoire d'hospitalité indienne. En échange, Bella donna ses verres fumés et je cédai une mèche de mes cheveux. Le roux cuivré les fascinait.

Tandis que nous nous éloignions en leur envoyant la main, ma compagne me demanda : «Comment dit-on merci en quechua ?

-Yusulpayki.

- Yusulpayki ! » leur cria-t-elle aussitôt.

« Kacharpari ! Au revoir ! » ajoutai-je.

« Ils sont très gentils, finalement. Ce fut une rencontre très intéressante.

-C'est grâce à toi.

-Moi ?

-Oui. Tu es un pont.

-Un pont ?

-Un lien entre des gens comme moi et des gens comme eux. Ils m'auraient chassé à coup de fourche de leur village si tu n'avais pas eu l'idée de la flûte.

-Allons, tu exagères.

-Pas du tout. Ils ne savent pas exactement ce que je suis, mais leur instinct les avait d'abord incités à la méfiance.

-Eh bien, maintenant pour eux tu es le Puma Blanc. Un prédateur, mais un prédateur pur, bon. »

Le soleil commençait à taper sur nous.

« Tu n'aurais peut-être pas dû donner tes verres fumés. Tu vas avoir mal aux yeux.

-Je m'en procurerai d'autres à Cuzco. » dit-elle en haussant les épaules. « Est-ce qu'ils peuvent te voir ?

-Non. Nous sommes suffisamment loin.

-Bien. »

Elle m'arrêta, prit mon visage dans ses mains et m'embrassa.

« Le soleil te fait briller et tu pétilles sous mes lèvres. J'adore cet effet. »

Je lui rendis le baiser avec gourmandise. Je pétillais aussi de l'intérieur quand elle m'embrassait ainsi.

Je dus rompre le contact, pas en raison de la bête, (quoiqu'elle n'était pas à négliger non plus) mais plutôt en raison de son souffle heurté. L'oxygène dans l'air du Pérou était plus rare et Bella haletait au moindre effort. Si en plus je la privais trop longtemps d'air, j'aurais bientôt son asphyxie sur la conscience.

« Quelle est la suite du programme ?

-J'aimerais visiter le lac de Pachacamac, si ça ne t'ennuie pas.

-Maintenant ?

-Oui, la légende de la vieille dame m'a intriguée. Et puis, dans la forêt, nous serons à l'abri du soleil. Mes pauvres yeux ne souffriront pas trop.

-Alors en route. »

J'avais vu le chemin dans la tête de la doyenne pour s'y rendre et nous découvrîmes ledit lac, caché au coeur de la jungle. Une jungle heureusement pas peuplée de jaguars tels que ceux dans l'est. La route (si on pouvait vraiment appeler ça une route) pour y arriver aurait été plutôt périlleuse pour des humains ordinaires. Les pentes escarpées, les animaux sauvages et les pièges naturels de la faune rendaient le périple ardu. Je n'avais étudié que brièvement la géographie du pays, mais je fus tout de même certain que cet endroit n'était pas encore cartographié. Personne, hormis les habitants avares de leurs connaissances des lieux, n'avait découvert ce lac auparavant.

Étant caché par la végétation dense, le lac m'apparut marécageux, plutôt sombre, voire ténébreux. Il n'était pas très grand, à peine une centaine de mètres carré de superficie. Le soleil, en fin d'après-midi, n'atteignait pas cette partie de la forêt. Je n'aimais plus trop l'idée de m'aventurer sur un lac de morts. Les légendes ne m'effrayaient pas le moins du monde (qu'avais-je à craindre étant moi-même un exemple du surnaturel?!), cependant les rubans de brume au-dessus des eaux tranquilles et opaques donnaient un aspect plutôt lugubre au site.

« Tu tiens vraiment à aller sur le lac ? » lui demandai-je après lui avoir décrit l'ambiance funeste des lieux.

« Je suis curieuse.

-Et s'il y avait des cadavres flottant à la surface ?

-Beurk. Tu es dégoûtant. » grimaça-t-elle.

Ma blague macabre n'avait pas refroidi ses ardeurs pour autant.

Nous trouvâmes la barque funéraire, accostée sur la rive, mais le respect envers les morts du village nous empêcha de nous en servir.

« C'est une barque pour les défunts. » dit-elle. « Ça équivaudrait à déterrer une tombe et ouvrir un cercueil. Laissons-la.

-Tu as de curieux scrupules. Dois-je te rappeler que ton petit ami est aussi un macchabée?

-Ce n'est pas parce que ton cœur ne bat plus que tu n'es pas moins vivant. »

Je souris.

« D'accord. Nous allons nous y prendre autrement. »

Elle m'entendit abattre un arbre.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

-Une embarcation. »

Ce fut très sommaire. Je n'avais pas de clous sous la main pour assembler les morceaux, mais des lianes et de larges racines suffirent à maintenir les lattes de bois ensemble. En moins de deux, j'avais construit un radeau. Bella le palpa sous toutes ses coutures, ébahie.

« Tu as fait en cinq minutes ce qui aurait pris une journée au plus talentueux des charpentiers. »

J'haussai les épaules.

« C'est pas grand-chose. Grimpe et accroche-toi aux lianes. »

Elle m'obéit et je poussai le radeau sur l'eau. Je sautai à bord et pagayai de mes bras. Une fois au milieu du lac, je cessai de ramer, me demandant sérieusement à quoi ça nous avancerait d'être ici.

« Qu'espères-tu trouver ici ?

-Quelque chose qui nous en apprend davantage sur la légende. Qui sait, en réalité, c'est peut-être un crocodile qui mange les morts qu'on envoie sur le lac. » ricana-t-elle.

Par pure précaution, je scannai les eaux. Les animaux ne pensaient pas et je ne pouvais détecter d'odeurs sous l'eau puisqu'il n'y avait pas d'air où pouvait véhiculer d'effluves quelconque, mais ma vue, malgré l'opacité de l'eau, me permit de constater qu'il n'y avait que des algues et quelques poissons.

« Il n'y a aucun crocodile qui vit ici. Et pas de restes humains non plus. J'ignore quelle est la part de vérité dans cette légende, mais ce lac est tout à fait ordinaire. Rien à voir avec un cimetière aquatique. »

Bella haussa les épaules. Elle rampa près du bord et laissa sa main caresser l'onde.

« J'adore cette eau. Dis-moi si je vise juste ; elle est presque verte, opaque. Le courant est doux, calme en surface, mais ça grouille de vie à l'intérieur.

-Exact.

-Toi, tu entends, tu vois, tu sens tout ça mieux que moi. Ce doit être extraordinaire de vivre tout cet exotisme de la jungle, non ?

-Bah, on s'habitue à tous les bruits qui échappent aux oreilles humaines. Et finalement, ça finit par faire partie du décor et ça devient anodin.

-Mais on est ailleurs, dans un environnement différent. Ces bruits ne sont pas les mêmes que tu entends d'habitude. Ils sont nouveaux pour toi, non ?

-Si.

-Et ça ne te fascine pas ?

-Pas vraiment. »

Elle arqua les sourcils. Sa main vint alors chercher la mienne et elle la mit dans l'eau.

« Tu sens l'onde ? Tu ne perçois pas la merveille, la différence entre un courant d'un lac de Forks et celui-ci ?

-Ce n'est que de l'eau.

-Non, c'est un lac sacré qui renferme un millier d'années d'histoire. Ici, il y a eu les Incas avec leurs pirogues, le Dieu Pachacamac qui sommeillait au fond de l'eau, les conquistadores venus à bord de leurs canots qui ont mis le pays à feu et à sang pour s'emparer des trésors des Incas. Tu ne sens pas l'histoire de ce lac ? »

Même les sens les plus développés de ma condition de vampire ne parvenaient pas à distinguer ce qu'elle me demandait.

« Peut-être… » éludai-je.

Je retirai ma main.

« Tu es trop rêveuse et romanesque avec tes histoires de dieux. » bougonnai-je.

En réalité, j'aurais voulu posséder aussi cette petite touche de rêverie innocente qui lui faisait apprécier ce qui était pour moi très banal. J'étais vraiment blasé à cause de mon âge avancé, décidément.

Bella caressa encore l'onde, décrivant des cercles concentriques de son index.

« Je suis trop rêveuse et toi trop terre à terre. C'est plutôt drôle, non ? L'humaine est rêveuse. Le mythe sur deux pattes est terre à terre. »

Elle ricana et son rire fut enterré par la sonnerie de mon téléphone qui retentit subitement.

Alors que je tendais la main vers ma pochette arrière, le rire de Bella se termina en un hoquet de stupeur quand son poignet, puis son bras s'enfonça brutalement dans l'eau.

Trop surpris, trop pris au dépourvu, trop choqué, je ne pus qu'être un témoin de la scène. Tout son corps fut aspiré dans les ténèbres fluviales en un éclair. Il n'y eut même pas d'éclaboussure, même pas de cri. Elle n'en avait pas eu le temps. Tout s'était passé en une microseconde.

Je n'eus pas le temps de réagir. Ce fut trop rapide.

Inhumainement rapide.

_**A suivre.**_

* * *

_Je sais, vous me détestez, hu hu hu._


	25. Dissimulation

**Chapitre **

**Dissimulation**

Je n'entendis plus rien. Le tintamarre incessant de mon téléphone disparut dans le néant, ainsi que l'environnement autour de moi. Tout s'évanouit d'un seul coup. Le monde se rétrécit et s'en réduisit qu'à l'onde verte de la surface du lac. Paralysé, il s'écoula une seconde complète où mon cerveau tomba dans le noir total. J'étais si peu accoutumé d'être pris au dépourvu que mon entité entière en était perturbée, d'où le black out de mon cerveau. Plus que ça; je n'avais _jamais_ été pris au dépourvu, _jamais _été surpris de cette façon. J'avais toujours eu une longueur d'avance sur tous les humains de la planète, même sur tous les vampires, à cause de mon don. Ce n'en fut que plus déséquilibrant.

Cette seconde d'inactivité mentale et corporelle servit à me ressaisir, à encaisser le choc de mon échec à ne pas avoir deviné ce qui allait se passer.

La seconde suivante, j'étais à l'eau.

Pour la toute première fois de ma longue existence, je me jetais tête première dans une situation que je n'avais pas pu étudier, anticiper, analyser. J'improvisais sans savoir à quoi m'attendre. C'était totalement nouveau pour un type dans mon genre de ne rien savoir.

Je ne fus sûr que d'une chose; on m'avait arraché ce qui me maintenait en vie. La terreur glacée qu'inspirait ce constat me permit de retrouver toute la motricité de mon corps. Un flux d'adrénaline m'envahit tout entier, le moindre de mes nerfs vibra et tous mes muscles se tendirent dans l'attente de réagir, qu'importe ce qui allait s'en suivre. Je battis des pieds et des bras, me mouvant avec l'agilité d'un requin. J'aperçus rapidement la silhouette de Bella au fond des eaux vertes et je fus pincé par une émotion difficile à définir; une sorte de soulagement mêlé à la peur.

Dans un tourbillon de bulles, elle se débattait vainement contre quelque chose qui lui ceinturait la taille et l'entraînait dans les profondeurs. La peur prit le dessus et fusionna à une colère dévastatrice. Colère envers moi-même, envers ma faiblesse.

Comment avais-je pu ne pas anticiper ça ? Moi qui avais été assez intuitif pour redouter l'Irlande sans même savoir pourquoi, je n'aurais pas su prédire que le Pérou était aussi à éviter? !

J'avais scanné le lac! Il ne s'y trouvait rien d'autre que des poissons! Alors quoi ou qui l'avait attrapé ? Quel genre de chose ou d'individu pouvait échapper à ma vigilance innée?

Un nom me vint à l'esprit. Je divaguais très certainement et pourtant ce nom défilait dans ma tête en boucle, refusant de laisser place à d'autres hypothèses.

Pachacamac.

C'était ridicule, complètement insensé, mais qui étais-je, moi créature mythique, pour renier l'existence d'un dieu au fond d'un lac ? Pourquoi serait-ce impossible ? Pourquoi les vampires pourraient exister, mais pas les divinités ? Étais-je devenu si imbu de ma personne que je ne pouvais admettre l'existence d'un être supérieur à moi?

Mais pourquoi s'en prendre à une personne aussi innocente? La prenait-il pour une vierge offerte en sacrifice comme le faisaient les Incas pour leurs dieux lors de certains rituels?

Était-il offensé que des étrangers pénètrent son territoire sacré?

Je doutai soudain d'être à la hauteur de la situation, de détenir assez de ressources pour venir à bout de ce nouveau maléfice qui s'abattait sur nous.

Que pouvais-je faire contre un dieu ?

L'épouvante que je lus sur les traits de ma compagne me fit oublier mes doutes. Dussé-je me mesurer aux plus puissantes divinités du monde, j'allais la tirer de là. Personne, pas même un dieu, ne s'en prendrait à elle sans en subir les conséquences.

Enhardi par le courroux qui m'animait, je me lançai et agrippai les serres qui gardaient Bella dans un étau de fer. Ces serres étaient étrangement humaines pour être celles d'un dieu. C'étaient des mains d'acier, reliées à des bras anguleux. Et les bras étaient reliés à un corps, un visage. Un visage qui, l'espace d'un instant, tomba nez à nez avec moi. Il n'avait rien d'humain contrairement au reste du corps. Un soleil lui tenait lieu de figure, pourvu de deux fentes en guise d'yeux. Des yeux que je ne pus examiner, car déjà le dieu tentait de se défaire de ma poigne, malmenant le corps de Bella dans ses mouvements brusques. Au milieu de son agitation, des filaments noirs ondulèrent de sous le soleil-visage. Et des crocs blancs luisirent sous ses lèvres ouvertes.

Des crocs exactement comme les miens.

L'évidence me frappa comme un coup de poing.

Damnation!

Ce qui avait aspiré Bella n'avait rien d'un dieu!

La surprise n'en fut que plus déconcertante. Comment n'avais-je pu deviner une présence pareille dans les parages ?! C'était absurde!

Je maudis le destin, le hasard, le ciel, l'Enfer, peu importe qui ou quoi était aux commandes de la mauvaise fortune qui tombait sur les gens.

Nous étions si peu nombreux et si dispersés sur la planète et il avait quand même fallu que nous tombions sur une telle créature! À croire que ma rencontre avec Bella l'avait damnée pour le reste de ses jours.

D'un mouvement rapide, stimulé par la rage, je lui écartai les bras et Bella fut libérée. Sur le point de manquer d'air, elle en profita immédiatement pour chercher la surface tandis que je retenais son bourreau pour l'empêcher de la rattraper.

Je puisai dans ma fureur la force nécessaire pour prendre d'assaut mon nouvel ennemi. Une lutte infernale débuta dans les profondeurs. Je manquai de près des coups de crocs, tentai de lui agripper le cou pour disloquer sa tête de son corps, mais je ne parvins pas à atteindre mon but. Nous créâmes de larges vagues à la surface tant le combat au fond des eaux agitait le lac. Le radeau fut malmené dans le chaos et, surnageant à la surface, ma compagne eut du mal à maintenir la tête hors de l'eau. Je priai qu'elle tienne le coup assez longtemps. Je ne pouvais l'aider pour le moment. Je ne pouvais abandonner ce combat sans en sortir d'abord victorieux. Je devais anéantir la menace ; je n'avais pas le choix sinon il allait chercher à attaquer Bella de nouveau. Elle sentait trop bon; c'était sûrement ce qui l'avait motivé à agir ainsi. Même si j'essayais de le raisonner, il ne pourrait résister à son arôme.

Il était rapide. Très rapide. Je décelai chez lui une grande aisance à se déplacer dans l'eau. Il avait beaucoup plus l'habitude que moi, comme s'il avait passé sa vie sous la surface plutôt que sur la terre ferme. Le seul avantage que j'aurais pu détenir était mon don, mais je n'arrivai pas à trouver son esprit. Aucun esprit ne m'échappait d'ordinaire. Ceux de ma race étaient encore plus faciles à trouver, ce qui rendait encore plus invraisemblable mon incapacité à n'avoir pu détecter sa présence dans les parages avant l'attaque. Seule Bella possédait un esprit inaccessible. Avec elle, je sentais sa conscience, le mur qui l'entourait, infranchissable. Avec lui, c'était totalement différent. Il n'y avait aucun mur, mais l'esprit était... invisible, comme inexistant. Ce fut vraiment déboussolant.

Une habile savate m'envoya percuter le radeau à la surface et l'embarcation se pulvérisa en morceaux épars. J'eus à peine le temps d'entendre mon nom crié au-dessus de l'eau par une Bella affolée par le fracas, puis je replongeai au fond du lac et heurtai mon assaillant de plein fouet, l'envoyant s'enliser dans la vase algueuse. Il ne prit pas de temps à se dépêtrer de sa position et il se projeta à nouveau dans ma direction.

J'allais à sa rencontre quand j'aperçus avec horreur la silhouette de ma compagne couler à pic. Incapable de voir où était la rive pour gagner la terre ferme, elle n'avait plus de force pour se maintenir la tête hors de l'eau avec ce poncho épais, large, alourdi d'eau sur le dos.

Je changeai en un éclair mes plans. Je déviai de ma trajectoire. J'abandonnai le combat. Mon adversaire crut à une ruse et chercha à prendre le dessus, mais j'étais déjà hors de portée.

Je me catapultai hors de l'eau dans un jaillissement de geyser et attrapai ma compagne sur mon passage. Dans la panique et la confusion, elle ne comprit pas tout de suite que c'était moi et chercha à se défaire de ma prise. Une légère caresse de mes lèvres sur ses paupières suffit pour la convaincre de mon identité et Bella s'abandonna aussitôt dans mes bras. Une fois complètement à l'air libre, elle s'étouffa et cracha l'eau de ses poumons. Telle une torpille, je me propulsai vers la rive et pris pied sur le sol boueux.

Elle était faible, en état de choc, mais je n'avais pas le temps de la laisser se remettre. Il fallait déguerpir. Je devais modifier mon plan de départ. Je ne pouvais pas poursuivre cet affrontement tant que Bella serait dans les parages. C'était trop dangereux pour elle. La fuite restait ma seule option. D'autant plus que je devais admettre que je ne pourrais pas en venir à bout tout seul si facilement. J'avais eu la prétention de pouvoir en finir rapidement, cependant mon incapacité à trouver son esprit me privait d'un atout majeur. Frustré et apeuré tout à la fois, je battis en retraite, Bella dans mes bras.

J'étais un coureur d'élite. Si cet individu était rapide dans l'eau, il le serait indubitablement moins que moi à la surface. Je m'élançai dans un galop furieux à travers la jungle, cadencé par les battements de coeur effrénés de Bella. Elle ne dit pas un mot bien que ses bras serrés convulsivement autour de mon cou et sa respiration hachée dans ma nuque en disaient long sur le traumatisme qu'elle venait de subir.

Je ne me retournai pas une seule fois pour savoir si on me suivait. Je savais qu'il était à mes trousses. Pas besoin de lire son esprit pour deviner qu'il ne lâcherait pas le morceau si facilement. Je devais atteindre la civilisation le plus vite possible. Il faisait encore jour et personne ne nous attaquerait en pleine foule, du moins l'espérai-je.

Durant ma course, je cherchai à trouver mon portable. Alice avait vu l'attaque, pas de doute. C'était elle qui avait tenté de me rejoindre plus tôt, j'en étais sûr. Elle saurait me dicter quoi faire, prédire les intentions de ce type.

Comble de malchance, ma poche de pantalon était vide; j'avais perdu le téléphone au milieu du combat. Il devait être enfoui dans la vase du lac maintenant. Impossible de demander de l'aide à Alice. Même si je le savais résistant à l'eau, il était hors de question de retourner sur place récupérer l'appareil. Je devais m'en remettre qu'à moi-même, pour l'instant.

Je continuai de courir, fendant l'air si vite qu'on aurait pu tous les deux sécher nos vêtements. Mais c'était impossible avec ce poncho lourd dégoulinant d'eau. D'autant plus qu'il ralentissait mes mouvements et m'empêchait de courir à mon aise.

Je pris une pause de vingt secondes sous le couvert des arbres. En calculant la vitesse moyenne d'un vampire mâle par rapport à la mienne, l'individu du lac mettrait environ trente secondes à nous rattraper. Ça me laissait dix secondes de latitude pour reprendre ma course et le distancer à nouveau.

Je déposai Bella sur une souche morte.

« Enlève ça. »

Je n'attendis pas qu'elle obéisse et je lui retirai le vêtement d'un geste brusque. Immédiatement, elle se mit à claquer des dents et à trembler comme une feuille. Je n'avais pas le temps de m'émouvoir de son état. J'étais en mode survie. Pas de place pour les émotions. Je devais garder la tête froide.

Je procédai rapidement à un balayage de son corps pour voir si elle avait été blessée durant l'attaque. Si c'était le cas, je savais que la blessure serait interne sinon le type dans le lac et moi aurions depuis longtemps senti l'odeur du sang.

Je ne vis pas de bleus. Ses pupilles étaient vives donc pas de commotion. Elle était sonnée et trempée, rien de plus. Elle me parut à cet instant faire un effort surhumain pour rassembler son courage et prononcer une phrase cohérente.

« Qu... Qu'est-ce que c'était? Qui est d-d-dans ce lac? » s'enquit-elle, d'un souffle erratique.

« Un vampire. » laissai-je tomber, sinistre.

Elle tressaillit et se recroquevilla, la tête dans les épaules. J'eus alors le malheur de croiser ses prunelles perdues dans le vide, emplies d'effroi, égarés dans l'angoisse et l'appréhension.

Serrant les dents, je frottai vigoureusement ses bras nus pour la réchauffer.

« Je te demande pardon. » me lamentai-je. « J'ignorais totalement qu'il y avait des vampires ici! Je ne comprends pas... Jamais je ne t'aurais conduit ici si j'avais seulement su que... »

Je n'achevai pas, le reste de mes paroles fut submergé par un grondement animal montant de ma gorge. En ce moment, j'étais enragé, plus fauve que civilisé, plus sauvage qu'humain. Je ne maîtrisais ma fureur qu'au prix d'une harassante autodiscipline. Je brûlais de retrouver ce type et de terminer ce que j'avais commencé, mais je devais me contrôler et conduire d'abord Bella en lieu sûr.

Cette dernière parut sentir mon tumulte intérieur, car elle respira à fond pour se ressaisir et poser une main apaisante sur ma mâchoire contractée. L'effet fut immédiat; le grondement mourut en une plainte étouffée.

« Où est-il?

-Il nous suit sans doute. Je n'en sais rien, je n'ai pas réussi à lire ses pensées. »

Je n'aurais pas dû lui faire part de cette information. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de frayeur, perdus à la hauteur de ma poitrine.

« Qu'allons-nous faire?

-Il n'y a pas de nous qui tienne. Je te conduis à l'abri, on s'en va du Pérou par le premier avion et je reviens plus tard pour en finir. »

Ses deux mains agrippèrent mon collet, le tordant si fort qu'elle en essora l'eau imbibée.

« Je ne veux pas que tu te mesures à lui! Je refuse que tu risques ta vie!

-Je n'ai pas le choix. Je suis incapable de savoir si c'est un traqueur ou non. Dans ces circonstances, je dois le devancer et le neutra- »

Le coup fut si imprévisible et puissant que ce ne fut qu'en me relevant que je réalisai que j'avais volé dans les airs pour me fracasser contre des rochers couverts de tourbe dix mètres plus loin. À peine étais-je debout, feulant tel un fauve courroucé, que d'emblée un soleil d'or se ruait sur moi.

J'avais été arraché si vite à Bella qu'elle ne comprit que plusieurs secondes plus tard que le vampire nous avait rattrapé.

Les trente secondes de surplace que je m'étais alloué n'étaient pourtant pas écoulés! Ou bien il était aussi rapide que moi, ou alors il avait pris un raccourci. Je misai sur la deuxième hypothèse; il devait connaître la jungle encore mieux que moi.

Auquel cas, j'aurais senti sa présence quand même! Il avait surgi de nulle part! Je ne pouvais pas lire ses pensées, soit, mais de là à ne pas pouvoir sentir son odeur ni entendre ses pas dans notre direction, c'était impossible! Comment avait-il pu me surprendre encore une fois! ?

Pas le temps de laisser l'angoisse et l'incompréhension me gagner.

Je parai ses griffes et l'entraînai loin de Bella. C'était tout ce que je pouvais faire pour elle à cet instant; faire en sorte qu'elle ne soit plus dans la zone de combat. Je me demandai d'ailleurs pourquoi ce type continuait de m'attaquer. Si c'était Bella qu'il voulait, il en aurait profité pour s'enfuir avec elle après m'avoir envoyé valser contre les rochers. Ce ne fut pas le cas. Il était bien décidé à me réduire en morceaux. Mais nous étions sur terre maintenant, dans mon élément. J'étais furax, hors de moi, prêt à en découdre.

J'essayais de le prendre par derrière pour lui briser la colonne quand il fit volte face pour m'attraper la gorge. Il y eut un bref moment où nos regards se croisèrent à nouveau et ce fut là que le miracle se produisit. Je parvins à le percer à jour. Cela ne dura que le temps de plonger dans ses yeux, mais je réussis tout de même à capter une pensée: le mouvement vers ma gorge était une feinte. Il comptait plutôt m'assener un coup à la poitrine pour me fissurer la cage thoracique.

Les yeux!

Les yeux étaient ma porte d'entrée pour le cerner! J'avais besoin d'un contact visuel pour trouver son esprit!

Jamais je n'avais eu besoin de passer par le regard pour utiliser mon don. C'était déroutant, mais je n'avais pas le temps de me questionner davantage. Ragaillardi par cette découverte, j'évitai le jet de pied de justesse en pivotant sur le côté. Il frappa le vide et dans son élan il brisa en deux un arbre près de ma position.

Je m'assurai pour la suite de le garder toujours bien en face de moi. Je plongeai dans son regard, d'un étrange rosé pâle et je m'immergeai dans sa conscience sans cesser de poursuivre le combat.

Il ne pensait pas dans la même langue que la mienne, ni dans une langue que je connaissais bien, aussi mon incursion s'en retrouva boiteuse. Je pus néanmoins prédire ses attaques et lire en lui quelque chose d'étrange: il était effrayé. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à trouver un de ses semblables dans les parages. Il se croyait seul ici depuis des siècles.

« _Ils m'ont découvert !_ » ne cessait-il de penser, alarmé.

Des images confuses déroulèrent dans sa conscience. Des visages flous apparurent, impossibles à identifier parce qu'il était trop préoccupé par la bataille pour les laisser fuser et le déconcentrer.

Tout à coup, je lus une pensée renversante, incroyable. Il songeait à la mortelle qu'il avait tenté de capturer. Il pensait à elle et ça n'avait rien à voir avec son odeur alléchante. Au contraire. Je ne pouvais croire en ce que je sondais, je ne pouvais croire avoir si mal interprété la situation auparavant, et pourtant je n'avais pas le choix de voir la vérité en face puisque le subconscient ne mentait jamais.

Cette révélation me stoppa net.

Pour la deuxième fois, je quittai le combat.

J'étais beaucoup plus rapide sur terre et je le déstabilisai complètement quand je pris la fuite. Il ne me vit même pas partir. C'était à mon tour de le surprendre.

Je retrouvai Bella.

Trop affaiblie pour se tenir debout toute seule, elle s'était affaissée au sol et serrait entre ses doigts une branche morte. Arme dérisoire, mais l'instinct de survie l'avait poussée à s'emparer de n'importe quoi pour se défendre. Elle avait l'oreille tendue, aux aguets de tout bruit suspect.

« Bella. »

Le son de ma voix décrispa ses traits sur le champ. Elle lâcha sa branche et un sanglot s'échappa de ses lèvres. Je la relevai et la plaquai contre mon torse.

« Tu v-vas bien? »

Je n'avais pas le temps de répondre à sa question. Apparemment, je ne pouvais entendre les pas de cet individu, aussi ignorais-je par où il allait surgir. Il allait me suivre de nouveau, c'était tout ce que je savais. Et c'était aussi ce que je voulais. Je disposais de quelques secondes à peine avant qu'il n'arrive.

« Bella, je ne sais pas si j'ai raison de faire ça, mais il faut que tu me fasses confiance. »

L'instant d'après, il était là. Je gardai mes bras enroulés autour du corps de Bella, faisant office de bouclier. Elle était mon bouclier autant que j'étais le sien, car, si j'avais bien saisi ce que j'étais parvenu à lire dans cet esprit, il ne m'attaquerait pas si Bella était collée à moi.

« Il est là. » informai-je ma compagne qui se remit à trembler de tous ses membres.

Je dévisageai la silhouette qui sortait des ombres des grands arbres au loin. Il marchait cette fois.

« Il croit que je te veux du mal. »

Cette affirmation eut le mérite de remplacer la peur par la perplexité.

Il pensait que Bella était un appât pour l'attirer, lui, et à la fois mon repas une fois que j'en aurais eu fini avec lui. Il l'avait prise sur le lac non pas pour me dérober une mortelle succulente, mais bien pour l'arracher de mon joug. Autrement dit, il était persuadé que c'était moi le méchant de l'histoire.

Il ne pouvait pas se jeter sur moi sans risquer de la blesser dans l'estocade et en ce moment il réfléchissait à tous les moyens possibles pour me l'enlever. Garder Bella contre moi était le seul moyen de le tenir tranquille, de le contraindre à renoncer à m'attaquer.

Je solidifiai ma prise autour d'elle, non pas pour me protéger de lui, mais bien pour la protéger, elle, car s'il cherchait par tous les moyens à la libérer de moi, il n'en pensait pas moins qu'elle devait mourir.

« _Il m'a repéré trop vite. Je n'ai pas pu l'éloigner à temps et elle a assisté à un combat surréaliste. Elle sera un témoin trop gênant. Elle racontera tout aux humains. Il me faudra l'éliminer aussi par précaution... Au moins, je lui donnerai une mort rapide, contrairement à ce sbire qui lui aurait fait subir une lente agonie. _»

J'aurais pu fuir. J'aurais pu détaler sur le champ. Je pouvais facilement le semer. Je pouvais être à l'hôtel en moins de deux et prendre la direction de l'aéroport sans plus tarder. C'était ce que la logique me dictait de faire, surtout en tenant compte du fait que Bella était encore en danger. Il ne nous suivrait pas en plein jour, il ne nous attaquerait pas devant la foule.

Je choisis cependant de rester. J'étais devenu fou sans doute. Était-ce l'intrigue, la curiosité qui motivait ma décision, je ne savais pas. J'ignorais ce que ce face à face apporterait comme conséquences. Je savais seulement que cet esprit n'avait rien de celui d'un prédateur assoiffé.

Je toisai mon adversaire d'un air farouche. Lui demeurait penché, les genoux pliés, prêt à bondir au moindre geste de ma part. Je pus mieux l'examiner maintenant que nous étions immobiles, dans une position autre que celle du combat. Je remarquai que le soleil était un masque en or qui cachait le haut de son visage pour ne laisser que sa bouche visible –son arme de prédilection. Et ces filaments noirs cascadant dans son dos étaient sa chevelure qui sortait de sous le masque.

Mes yeux analysèrent la membrane épidermale de sa chair et, sous la pigmentation privée de circulation sanguine, je découvris une peau qui avait été autrefois olivâtre. Du temps de son vivant humain, il n'avait donc pas été un péruvien d'ici, car j'aurais plutôt trouvé une pigmentation basanée, noisette.

Péruvien ou pas, il avait l'allure d'un indigène sorti tout droit des légendes incas avec sa longue chevelure noire plaquée sur ses épaules jusque dans son dos et ce corps ruisselant qui n'était couvert que d'un pagne en guise de vêtement et de larges anneaux d'or à ses poignets et ses chevilles.

Tous mes sens étaient en alerte, mais quelque chose clochait: je ne le sentais toujours pas. Cela ne m'avait pas préoccupé sous l'eau puisque sans air je ne pouvais rien humer. Là, nous étions à la surface et je ne sentais toujours rien. Il n'avait aucune odeur. Il m'était impossible de détecter sa présence olfactive tout comme ça avait été le cas avec son esprit.

Pourquoi ?

Mon odorat faisait défaut ?

Non. Je pouvais parfaitement sentir la douce odeur de Bella, accentuée par l'humidité de son corps. Ce n'était pas moi le problème.

Tout être vivant laissait des traces olfactives dans son sillage. Mais pas lui. Sinon je l'aurais flairé bien avant d'atteindre le lac dans la jungle.

De plus en plus étrange.

Il m'observa tout autant que je le fis. Ses pensées à propos de Bella m'avaient stoppé dans mon élan, mais il n'en demeurait pas moins un vampire étranger qui pouvait laisser son odorat lui tourner la tête et le conduire à la folie meurtrière pour s'emparer de l'humaine à l'odeur exquise. D'autant plus qu'il n'avait pas songé à une autre alternative que sa mort pour préserver notre identité secrète. Il demeurait convaincu qu'elle ne pouvait rester vivante parce qu'elle était un témoin de notre combat inhumain.

Ce fut cette conviction qui me poussa à ne pas détacher ce petit corps tremblant de moi. Pas question de la quitter. Sous aucun prétexte. Si la situation dégénérait, il allait devoir me passer sur le corps avant de l'atteindre.

Je vis à travers ses yeux ma propre silhouette, ombre enveloppant une petite humaine terrorisée. Ma position l'étonna. Il croyait vraiment que Bella était un repas, un appât pour l'attirer dans le coin. Pour un simple repas, je le protégeais avec trop de tendresse et de douceur. Mes mains n'exprimaient pas la possessivité avide sur un butin sustentateur affriolant, mais bien la possessivité d'un compagnon qui tient à ce qu'il a entre les mains comme à la prunelle de ses yeux. Et Bella se tenait à moi d'une manière trop confiante pour une victime qui aurait dû se méfier de son potentiel meurtrier.

Je laissai mes lèvres à même le front de ma compagne en un geste qui se voulait rassurant tout en conservant les yeux rivés à ceux de mon adversaire.

Mon immobilité et mon silence prolongé inquiétaient Bella.

« Où est-il ?

-Devant nous, à 35 mètres. Il se demande pourquoi j'ai cessé de me battre. »

Elle se le demandait aussi et imagina le pire.

« Tu es blessé ?! »

Ses doigts cherchaient sur moi une quelconque blessure.

« Non. Un peu échevelé, c'est tout. » la rassurai-je, logeant dans ma voix toute la douceur et l'assurance dont j'étais capable. « Je vais bien.

-Que se passe-t-il alors?

-Nous attendons. »

Elle se tut et appréhenda la suite des événements.

Le vampire fut frappé par notre attitude l'un envers l'autre. L'angoisse sincère de Bella à l'idée que je pus être blessé l'ébranla complètement. Une humaine ne pouvait s'inquiéter pour un vampire, ça n'avait aucune logique. Il n'y comprenait plus rien. Il n'eut qu'une seule certitude : pour lui je restais un de ceux qui "l'avaient découvert".

Il leva ses mains et délogea son masque de son visage. Il le rabattit dans son dos, retenu par une corde à son cou. Il voulait voir son ennemi sans le voile de l'anonymat.

Il avait un maintien altier et noble. Ses traits intemporels révélaient un visage grave et austère. Contrairement à tous les péruviens, il n'avait pas de petits yeux enfoncés dans le crâne. Au contraire, il avait deux billes roses, rondes, chargés de méfiance et de dédain.

« _Habere lir no kata jeri !_ »

La voix était profonde, très grave et impérieuse. Et je ne compris pas un traître mot. Il usait d'un dialecte très ancien, que je n'avais jamais étudié, ce qui m'indiqua qu'il s'agissait d'un très vieux vampire.

Bella tressaillit de nouveau au son de cette voix sentencieuse.

« Vous n'avez rien à faire sur mon territoire ! » ajouta-t-il dans un anglais très cassé.

J'usai d'un ton neutre pour répondre, regrettant l'absence de Carlisle qui savait mieux y faire que quiconque dans ce genre de rencontre inopportune.

« J'ignorais qu'un vampire vivait ici. Nous allons partir sur-le-champ si c'est ce que vous désirez. »

Il fit un pas en avant, prêt à bondir pour m'atteindre.

« Je vais devoir vous éliminer, vous et votre en-cas. Je suis désolé. »

Il parut vraiment navré d'en arriver là.

Bella ne l'avait pas entendu, car il n'avait pas crié cette fois et il était trop loin pour que des oreilles humaines le comprennent. Heureusement, sinon le mot "tuer" l'aurait paniqué de plus belle.

Je me préparai à courir alors qu'une image ondulait sur la surface de son esprit. Il eut un souvenir désagréable d'un visage, un de ceux que j'avais entr'aperçu plus tôt. Je n'avais jamais vu ce visage en personne, mais je l'avais vu à travers les souvenirs de Carlisle et de Eleazar.

Aro.

Voilà ce qu'il voulait dire par "ils m'ont découvert". Il parlait des Volturi. Ce vampire était un fugitif recherché par les Volturi. Et il croyait que j'étais un sbire à ses trousses, que j'utilisais Bella comme appât pour l'attirer dans mes filets.

Une sorte d'intuition me poussa à essayer de démentir ses croyances, de tenter de gagner la confiance de cet individu. Son esprit était trop différent de celui des vampires que j'avais rencontrés au cours de ma longue existence. Je ne savais pas encore si cette différence était positive ou négative, mais cette curieuse intuition me persuada malgré tout d'essayer de créer un contact. Avoir Carlisle pour mentor, un vampire tolérant et toujours prêt à apprendre de l'inconnu, avait sans doute fini par m'influencer.

Vu l'humaine au coeur défaillant contre moi, le moment paraissait pourtant mal choisi. Je devais la mettre à l'abri au plus vite, toutefois je voulais plaider ma cause avant de prendre la fuite.

« Je ne suis pas ce que vous croyez. Je m'appelle Edward Cullen. Je fais partie d'un clan au nord des Etats-Unis. Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous fuyez les Volturi, ça ne me regarde pas. Mais je ne leur parlerai jamais de vous. Je vous le jure. »

Le regard du vampire s'étrécit, de plus en plus méfiant.

« Si vous n'êtes pas sous leurs ordres, comment savez-vous que je les fuis ?

-Je peux lire vos pensées. »

L'étonnement et le scepticisme animèrent ses traits.

« Vraiment ? Si c'est vrai, à quoi je pense en ce moment ? »

Il répétait une phrase dans sa tête dans ce vieux dialecte révolu.

« _Vitantur ya ne hir tenos._ C'est ce à quoi vous pensez, mais j'ignore ce que cela signifie.»

Les yeux ronds, il n'eut pas le choix de croire en mon don.

« Cela signifie "soyez bannis de mon territoire". » ricana-t-il une fois la surprise passée. «Je vais quand même devoir vous tuer. Votre parole que vous ne direz rien sur moi n'a aucune valeur à mes yeux. »

Je fis un énorme effort pour garder un ton serein et détaché. Je ne devais pas lui en vouloir. Maintenant que j'avais compris qu'il avait attaqué parce qu'il se croyait découvert par un des pantins des Volturi, j'étais curieusement rassuré, car ce n'était pas après nous qu'il en avait spécifiquement.

« Je dois moi aussi éviter d'être repéré par les Volturi. » Je jetai un œil sur Bella qui essayait de comprendre notre échange, mais elle ne pouvait entendre que mes paroles, mon interlocuteur étant à l'autre bout de la clairière. «C'est ma compagne.» J'avais conscience que livrer ce genre d'information pouvait se retourner contre moi, mais l'intuition bizarre qui me poussait à essayer de gagner la confiance de cet individu était toujours là, guidant mes paroles.

L'autre vampire ne parut pas saisir.

« _Warmi_. » ajoutai-je en quechua, la langue qui se rapprochait le plus du dieu Pachacamac. Ce vampire était manifestement imprégné de la culture inca. Le mot compagne n'existait pas pour lui, tout simplement parce que le peuple inca ne voyait la relation avec la femme que de deux façons ; en tant que mère ou épouse. Alors, je la désignai comme mon épouse pour lui faire comprendre ce qu'elle représentait à mes yeux.

« _Warmi._ » répétai-je. « Pas mon repas. Elle s'appelle Isabella Cullen. »

Cette fois il avait compris. Et il en fut horripilé. Réaction inévitable. Tous les vampires qui avaient découvert mon affection pour Bella avaient réagi de la même façon.

Bella fronça les sourcils en entendant le nom de famille que je lui avais donné, mais elle ne releva pas.

« Elle est au courant pour nous. Elle est digne de confiance. Elle n'a jamais et ne divulguera jamais la vérité au monde humain. J'ai enfreint les lois en lui confiant le secret de notre existence. Si les Volturi l'apprennent, ils nous poursuivront et nous tueront tous les deux. Je n'ai aucun intérêt à rencontrer les Volturi un jour si je tiens à ma peau. Il n'y a aucune chance que je leur révèle votre position.»

Le vampire nous toisa tous les deux encore une fois. Son esprit se fit de moins en moins suspicieux malgré lui. Notre comportement mutuel ne pouvait tromper personne. Un envoyé des Volturi ne serait pas en couple avec une humaine. Selon les mœurs volturiennes, c'était carrément contre leurs principes et même dégradant de s'abaisser à se lier à une mortelle alors il n'eut pas trop le choix de changer d'avis sur mon compte.

Il accepta le fait que je n'étais pas un envoyé des Volturi, ce qui ne rendait pas notre présence sur son territoire plus acceptable pour autant. Il était tenté de nous chasser illico, mais lui aussi la curiosité le rongeait.

Je me raidis quand il amorça un pas dans notre direction. Bella ressentit ma tension et je devançai sa question.

« Il approche. »

Je resserrai mon étreinte par précaution.

Le vampire avança à une allure humaine. Il s'arrêta à quelques mètres de notre position. En silence, il nous détailla encore de la tête aux pieds.

Il avait du mal à croire que je puisse tenir dans mes bras une humaine sans être en appétit et ça le fascinait.

Mes yeux lui furent par contre un indice assez éloquent sur ma tolérance à la proximité humaine; ils n'étaient pas rouges. Il n'avait jamais vu de yeux comme les miens auparavant.

« Vous ne vous nourrissez pas d'humains. » comprit-il.

J'acquiesçai.

« Que des animaux. »

Je scrutai aussi ses yeux d'un rosé très pâle et je me demandai soudain si sa différence que je notais avec l'esprit d'un vampire typique ne tenait pas de là; de son régime alimentaire.

« Vous ne semblez pas correspondre non plus aux caractéristiques habituelles des nôtres.

-Si. Mais je me nourris seulement de ceux qui veulent ou vont bientôt mourir. »

Bella ne trembla plus. Elle tourna même la tête en direction de la voix du vampire.

« La légende de Pachacamac… »

La réalité m'apparut brusquement à ses mots.

Sacrebleu! Se pouvait-il que j'eus vu juste depuis le début?

« Les vieillards, les malades viennent sur le lac pour trouver la mort. On ne les revoit jamais. » récita-t-elle. « C'est vous qui les faites disparaître… C'est vous Pachacamac. »

Je compris la raison de ces yeux d'un rose pauvre; il attaquait des gens au sang de moindre qualité parce que circulant dans un corps à l'agonie ou en mauvaise santé.

Je réalisai en même temps que Bella que la légende du village perdu dans la montagne tirait son origine d'une part de vérité. J'aurais dû comprendre plus tôt... J'étais pourtant bien placé pour savoir que les nôtres étaient souvent intervenus dans le monde humain et de leur apparition naissaient des mythes interprétés à leur façon.

Pachacamac prêta attention à Bella suite à ses paroles. Il regarda plus attentivement son visage. Il fut intrigué par ses yeux tranquilles. Et il prit tout à coup conscience de ce qu'elle était.

« _Ayphuyay illmi._ » dit-il, usant du quechua cette fois_._ «Elle est dans les ténèbres.»

Il avait compris que Bella était aveugle.

Un visage que je ne connaissais pas traversa furtivement sa conscience. Je n'eus pas le temps d'en savoir davantage. L'image s'évanouit sur-le-champ.

Un rictus étira ses lèvres en coin. Il trouvait la situation ironique, mais j'ignorais pourquoi. Ce que je lus qui fut très clair, c'était qu'une grande partie de ses appréhensions venaient de s'évanouir maintenant qu'il savait l'humaine aveugle. Il ne redoutait plus du tout qu'elle raconte à tous les humains que les vampires existaient. Curieusement, apprendre que Bella était aveugle le rassurait grandement. Pensait-il que, puisqu'elle ne voyait rien, elle n'avait donc pas pu observer notre bataille surnaturelle, donc impossible qu'elle la raconte à tout le monde?

Dans la mesure où il renonçait définitivement à l'éliminer, je n'avais cure de comprendre la raison de ce soulagement.

Je profitai donc de ce début d'ouverture, ou du moins de cette faille dans sa méfiance, pour manifester mon désir de partir.

« Maintenant que vous avez compris que nous ne sommes pas une menace, puis-je espérer que nous pourrons retourner vers la civilisation, tous les deux sains et saufs? Plus jamais vous n'entendrez parler de nous. »

De toute sa hauteur, il me regarda longuement, méditant sa réponse. Il avait vraiment l'habitude d'être pris pour un dieu puissant et supérieur si j'en jugeais la suffisance de sa posture et le regard hautain qu'il m'octroya. Il me jaugea, tel un roi décidant du sort d'un de ses vassaux. Cela m'exaspéra, mais je ne fis montre de rien. Valait mieux faire profil bas si je désirais partir en bons termes. Car j'aurais pu partir sans demander mon reste et ne plus jamais revenir ici. Je savais maintenant que ce n'était pas un traqueur. Il ne nous poursuivrait pas hors des limites de la jungle. Mais l'influence de Carlisle agissait encore une fois. J'essaierais donc de mettre fin à cette rencontre sur une note positive.

« _Arì_. D'accord. » qu'il traduisit avec un sourire froid.

Je me permis un léger soupir de contentement après une inspection plus en profondeur de sa conscience pour être certain qu'il ne me jouait pas la comédie.

Je commençai à prendre mes distances, reculant lentement sans jamais le perdre de vue.

« Adieu Pachacamac. »

Il ne me rendit pas la pareille. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur le corps que je gardais contre moi. Un pli soucieux apparut à son front. Intrigué, je me plongeai dans sa tête et je vis ce qu'il observait. Bella avait les yeux fermés et ses lèvres étaient bleues. J'étais si concentré sur Pachacamac et son esprit que je n'avais pas noté que Bella n'était plus très alerte. Son corps était aussi mou qu'une poupée de chiffon. Effaré, je compris qu'elle n'avait pas cessé de trembler parce qu'elle n'était plus terrorisée par Pachacamac; elle était tombée en hypothermie. Son corps ne luttait plus contre le froid pour se réchauffer.

« Oh non... »

C'était ma faute! Elle était trempée, gelée et moi aussi. Je l'avais tenu trop longtemps contre moi!

Je passai un bras sous ses genoux et la soulevai.

« Bella! Bella, réponds-moi! »

Un son indistinct me parvint d'entre ses lèvres.

« Mh...

-Bella, réveille-toi! Il ne faut pas que tu t'endormes! »

Je vis un oeil s'ouvrir péniblement.

« Je suis bien... J'ai juste sommeil... »

Je la secouai.

« C'est précisément ce qu'il faut éviter de faire!

-Mh... »

J'oubliai de garder Pachacamac en face de moi et je me préparai à courir. Il fallait que je retourne tout de suite à l'hôtel, sous une douche brûlante. J'étais prêt à détaler quand Pachacamac lâcha: «Où que vous alliez, son état se sera aggravé avant votre arrivée. »

J'ignorai l'avertissement. J'arriverais à temps à l'hôtel. J'étais rapide...

Trop rapide, réalisai-je bêtement.

Fendre l'air dans ma course ferait refroidir son corps encore davantage.

Désemparé, je stoppai mon élan, regardai le visage blanc de Bella, comme si la dévisager allait la réchauffer.

« Le feu. » entendis-je derrière moi. « C'est le seul moyen dont vous disposez dans l'immédiat. »

Il regretta aussitôt de m'avoir conseillé. Il ne voulait pas être sympathique, il ne voulait pas se mêler de mon problème. Un dieu n'avait que faire des lubies d'un vampire épris d'une mortelle.

Je jetai un oeil autour de moi. Cette partie de la jungle était privée de soleil. Le bois était humide. Aucun feu ne prendrait dans un endroit pareil.

Je considérai à nouveau Pachacamac et vis flâner dans son esprit une grotte creusée dans une montagne, à deux kilomètres à peine. L'image traversait sa tête malgré lui. Il y avait là-bas de quoi faire du feu. Il en avait besoin pour forger ses instruments, comme le masque qu'il avait porté. Il chassa derechef l'image, s'en voulant encore une fois d'avoir songé à m'aider.

Je fis un pas vers lui, pressé et implorant.

« Votre repère, il y a de quoi faire du feu là-bas. »

Il fut interloqué une demie-seconde avant de se souvenir du don que je détenais.

Il n'avait aucune envie de me montrer ce repère. Je ne le voulais pas non plus, à vrai dire. Se présenter et dissiper le quiproquo entourant notre rencontre était une chose. Rester sur le territoire de ce vampire, avec une humaine à l'odeur alléchante à sa portée, en était une autre.

Je n'avais cependant pas le choix de faire autrement. Le temps pressait.

« Cela ne me plaît pas plus qu'à vous, croyez-moi. J'aurais vraiment préféré que nous en restions là. »

Il baissa les yeux vers le corps inerte que je tenais dans mes bras.

« Vous semblez vraiment tenir à cette mortelle. » dit-il avec une moue de dédain.

Il n'ajouta rien d'autre.

Pachacamac me tourna le dos. Je n'avais plus de contact avec le regard alors son esprit m'échappa à nouveau, aussi fus-je surpris lorsqu'il décampa de la clairière sans prévenir.

Je me précipitai aussitôt à ses trousses. Me conduisait-il à cette grotte ou bien avait-il décidé de nous planter là sans plus se soucier de notre sort?

J'allais bientôt le découvrir. Je veillai à ne pas me laisser distancer, car je n'arrivais toujours pas à sentir son odeur et je ne pourrais pas le pister si je le perdais de vue.

Je me retrouvai devant une cavité rocheuse creusée au pied d'une montagne. Pachacamac disparut dès lors à l'intérieur.

Il avait donc accepté de m'aider...

Je ne savais plus trop si je devais être soulagé ou inquiet. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie d'entrer là-dedans, dans son domaine, dans un endroit clos, en position d'infériorité. Je préférais être à l'air libre et posséder un champ d'action de 360 degrés pour prendre la fuite si quelque chose tournait mal.

Le corps mou dans mes bras me poussa à ne pas tergiverser davantage. Je m'engouffrai dans la grotte d'un pas vif et prudent. Je me promis alors de déguerpir d'ici dès que Bella irait mieux.

C'était idiot, mais je m'attendais à y trouver de vieux ossements de ses repas un peu partout. Je ne découvris heureusement rien de cela.

Je fis un tour sur moi-même, analysant la situation, impressionné. Cette grotte ne servait pas que de forge. C'était une sorte d'immense remise cachée au fond de la jungle, impossible à trouver, où des centaines d'objets avaient été entreposés. Bijoux, boucliers, armes, poteries, tapisseries, vêtements de cérémonie, pierres précieuses et statuettes étaient étalés partout contre les parois. Je compris qu'il s'agissait des différentes offrandes que les habitants de la région envoyaient avec leurs défunts dans la barque funéraire pour leur dieu. Ces objets dataient de toutes les époques possibles, démontrant que la légende du dieu libérateur d'âmes ne datait pas d'hier. Et Pachacamac les avait tous conservés.

J'entendis les premiers crépitements d'un feu qui prenait vie et je détournai le regard de tous ces objets. Pachacamac s'était déjà occupé de l'âtre, au milieu de la grotte. De la fumée montait et disparaissait dans une fissure naturelle du plafond.

Il avait les bras croisés et attendait. Un coup de menton vers le fond de la grotte m'indiqua où des bûches avaient été entreposées.

« Je vous laisse une heure. »

Sans plus tarder, il nous quitta.

Ça me plaisait bien qu'il nous laisse là. Plus il serait loin de Bella, mieux je me porterais. Il avait peut-être d'abord voulu la sauver en se méprenant sur mon compte, il restait quand même un carnivore. Mais je détestais ne pas savoir où il allait, ce qu'il ferait pendant ce temps, s'il allait nous espionner sans que je le sache étant donné qu'il ne laissait aucune odeur derrière lui et que son esprit restait inaccessible sans contact visuel.

Je gardai malgré tout un oeil sur la sortie, guettant son apparition à tout moment.

Je ne perdis pas de temps. Je forçai Bella à poser les pieds au sol et à marcher autour du feu. Elle devait bouger, s'activer, refaire circuler le sang dans ses veines. Elle protesta mollement et tituba sur ses jambes flageolantes. Je la suivis de près, frictionnant ses épaules. Il fallait que je l'occupe pour éviter qu'elle s'endorme.

« Parle-moi. Raconte n'importe quoi. »

Elle obéit avec difficultés.

« Il... Il est parti?

-Oui. » J'ignorais si elle me posait cette question pour se maintenir éveillée ou si elle s'inquiétait à propos des intentions de Pachacamac. Je pris tout de même l'initiative de la rassurer.

« Je suis parvenu à lire en lui. Tu n'as rien à craindre. Enfin... Je n'en suis pas totalement sûr. »

J'omis volontairement de mentionner qu'il avait voulu la supprimer suite à notre combat.

« Il croyait que je t'utilisais comme appât.

-C'est pour ça que... que tu as mentionné les Volturi?

-C'est un fugitif. Il pensait que je travaillais pour eux pour le retrouver. Il ne voulait pas t'attaquer. Il voulait créer un effet de surprise pour t'enlever à moi sans que je le repère, mais je l'ai vite rattrapé dans le lac.

- Où... Où est-ce que... Où sommes-nous?

-Dans son repère. C'est une grotte. Une caverne d'Ali baba, devrais-je plutôt dire. »

Je lui décrivis brièvement tout ce qui nous entourait. Ses sourcils relevés et son regard animé d'étonnement m'indiquèrent qu'elle retrouvait un peu de sa vigueur.

« Wouah... Impressionnant. »

Ses pieds pivotèrent pour marcher dans une autre direction. Je la laissai faire, content qu'elle n'ait plus besoin de mon soutien pour tenir debout, mais quand je compris qu'elle se dirigeait vers les murs pour tâter les objets entreposés, j'attrapai ses poignets tendus dans le vide.

« Ne touche à rien!

-Mais... pour... pourquoi? »

Je décidai de mettre sur le compte de l'hypothermie son manque total de discernement et de précaution, quoique, quelque chose me disait que Bella se montrerait tout aussi imprudente même si elle possédait toutes ses facultés. Elle avait toujours eu tendance à ne percevoir que le bien autour d'elle et occulter tout le mal.

« C'est un vampire tout ce qu'il y a de plus traditionnel. Mettre ton odeur sur ses effets personnels n'est vraiment pas sage. »

Elle haussa les épaules.

« Il s'en prend qu'aux condamnés.

-Ça reste à prouver. Les Péruviens de la région ne sont pas très nombreux. Il n'y a pas de morts et de malades incurables toutes les semaines ici. Comment crois-tu qu'il se nourrit quand personne ne meurt de vieillesse ou de maladie? »

Je l'entendis déglutir péniblement à cette information. Je n'aurais pas continué à l'effrayer ainsi si je n'avais pas noté que son visage se faisait plus expressif et son corps plus alerte à mes paroles. Tous les moyens étaient bons pour la maintenir éveillée.

« Et tu sens meilleur que tout le monde. Il pourrait se laisser dominer par ses instincts à tout moment. »

Je ne sus pas trop si c'était parce qu'elle prenait tout à coup conscience d'être dans le repère d'un vampire étranger qui tuait des humains quotidiennement ou si c'était l'effet d'hypothermie qui diminuait enfin, mais son corps se remit à trembler convulsivement. Elle luttait à nouveau contre le froid.

Je la ramenai près du feu, me désolant de n'avoir aucun vêtement de rechange à lui faire enfiler. J'aurais voulu être assez humain pour lui communiquer ma propre chaleur, mais je devais conserver une certaine distance vu mon état. Je me contentai d'aller chercher deux autres bûches pour fortifier le feu. Je lui retirai ensuite ses chaussures et ses chaussettes spongieuses. Son corps se pencha instinctivement vers la chaleur des flammes, mais rien ne parut la réchauffer. Les bras serrés autour de sa poitrine, elle se balançait légèrement d'en avant en arrière, claquant des dents.

J'avais l'impression qu'il y avait plus que le froid qui la faisait trembler ainsi. La réalité de la situation semblait enfin faire jour dans sa conscience. Cette fois, Bella avait peur. Vraiment peur. Elle était à des milliers de kilomètres de son foyer, elle se trouvait dans un environnement étranger, dépaysant. Elle venait d'être attaquée, avait failli se noyer, se trouvait maintenant sur le territoire d'un tueur et elle n'avait rien d'autre de familier et rassurant auquel s'accrocher que son compagnon qui n'avait rien d'humain.

« Je suis désolé, Bella. Nous partirons dès que tu seras à peu près sèche. Nous quitterons le Pérou illico. Personne ne nous suivra. Personne ne te fera de mal. Je te ramènerai à la maison si tu veux. Ta vraie maison. »

Est-ce que c'en était trop pour elle? Venait-elle de vivre un événement surnaturel de trop en rapport avec les vampires? Elle m'avait dit ne pas avoir de seuil de tolérance, mais il y avait une limite à ce qu'un humain pouvait supporter dans ces circonstances.

Les poings serrés, je tentai d'ajouter avec calme et résignation:

« Et après, si tu ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de m-, de mon monde, je...

-Arrête. Chuut. »

Elle ferma les yeux et parut se concentrer, réfléchir, méditer. Au bout de cinq minutes de torture où je me demandai ce qui la plongeait dans une telle réflexion, elle rouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers moi. Un sourire hésitant apparut.

« S-si s'il avait voulu m-me tuer, il l'aurait fait depuis ll-longtemps, n-non? Tu as dit toi-même qu'il av-vait d'abord voulu me p-protéger d-de toi.

-Oui. C'est bien la seule chose qui me retient de ne pas en finir avec lui, d'ailleurs. »

Elle redirigea son attention vers les flammes, élevant ses mains au-dessus du feu.

« C'est le dieu du lac.

-Il se prend pour un dieu, nuance.

-Il n'est pas méchant.»

Je savais ce qu'elle tentait de faire; se persuader que tout allait bien, chercher le positif pour ne plus avoir peur du négatif.

« Arrête d'essayer de t'en convaincre. Tu as le droit de te méfier. Tu as le droit d'avoir peur.

-C'est la peur de l'inconnu, c'est tout. Ç-ça va aller. »

Des plumes tremblantes cherchèrent à tâtons mon poing toujours fermé. Je la laissai me délier les doigts et elle amena nos deux mains nouées près des flammes.

« J-je ne peux pas vous rejeter, toi et t-ton monde. Ça ne marche pas comme ça. Et cesse d'être désolé. Qu-qui a eu l'idée de visit-ter le lac?

-Toi, mais...

-Voilà. »

Son sourire s'accentua et je me laissai convaincre, soulagé et incrédule tout à la fois face à son attitude.

« D-décris-le moi, s'il te plaît.

-Tu veux savoir à quoi il ressemble?!

-Je voudrais p-pouvoir me l'imaginer, mettre un visage sur sa voix. Il semble t-très impressionnant.

-Il l'est. »

Je brossai un tableau précis du personnage. Elle m'écouta avec attention, une lueur d'intérêt dans ses pupilles mortes.

Elle laissa tout à coup fuser un petit rire nerveux.

« Tu te rends com-compte que nous sommes d-dans l'antre caché d'un dieu inca?

-Un faux dieu. »

Si elle commençait à s'intéresser à nouveau à ces histoires de légendes, cela voulait dire qu'elle était à peu près remise de ses émotions.

« Tu vas mieux. Te sens-tu prête à repartir?

-Sans dire au revoir? Sans le remercier?

-Des mercis?! Et puis quoi encore? C'est lui qui t'a jeté dans ce lac, c'était la moindre des choses qu'il t'offre un coin pour te sécher! Nous ne lui devons rien! »

Dans mon emportement, je ne remarquai pas que Pachacamac était de retour.

«Vous me devez au moins un merci pour cela. »

Je bondis en arrière, entraînant Bella dans une étreinte farouche. Irrité de n'avoir pu détecter son arrivée encore une fois, je me montrai peu amène.

« Merci pour quoi? »

Il jeta à nos pieds le sac fourre-tout de Bella, son poncho, la cantuta qu'on m'avait donnée en cadeau, le pipeau et la flûte de pan, tous des trucs qu'on avait perdus lors de l'incartade. Il était retourné sur place pour les récupérer. Il ne manquait que mon téléphone. Méfiant, je le regardai dans les yeux, me demandant s'il l'avait trouvé pour le cacher et m'empêcher d'appeler à l'aide au cas où il déciderait de m'attaquer.

Rien dans sa tête ne m'indiqua qu'il cachait quoi que ce soit. Il n'avait tout simplement pas exploré le fond du lac. Il s'était contenté de cueillir nos effets qui flottaient sur l'eau ou dérivaient sur les restes du radeau. Je devais être trop parano et soupçonneux, j'imagine. Mais comment adopter un comportement différent devant cette créature étrangère impossible à détecter et à pister?

« Merci. » dis-je de mauvaise grâce. « Nous allons maintenant partir.

-J'en doute. »

Ses paroles me mirent sur le qui-vive. Il n'avait pas l'intention de nous laisser partir?

Subitement, une pluie torrentielle commença de tomber à l'extérieur de la grotte et je compris ce que Pachacamac insinuait. Bella allait être trempée dès qu'elle mettrait le nez dehors et ça ne ferait que détériorer son état.

Je jouais de malchance.

« La pluie se déclare toujours sans signe précurseur dans cette région. Si vous ne voulez pas que votre… _warmi_ tombe malade mieux vaut pour vous d'attendre que l'averse cesse. Les humains sont tellement fragiles qu'elle pourrait bien attraper une de ces maladies...»

Il n'avait pas de nom pour décrire à quoi il songeait. Il ne s'était jamais renseigné sur les maux humains auparavant. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'ils tombaient malades facilement et mouraient facilement.

« Une pneumonie. » expliquai-je.

Il chassa la définition que j'en fis d'un revers de main agacée, comme si le fait de savoir tout sur les mortels était inutile et une perte de temps.

Puisque j'étais contraint de rester, je repris place près du feu, sans lâcher Bella. J'avais eu le temps de sécher un tantinet à proximité des flammes et ma peau était presque tiède. Je n'eus donc aucune réserve cette fois à la garder près de moi. Bella tremblotait toujours un peu, mais ce devait être la nervosité qui la faisait réagir ainsi, pas le froid. La présence du vampire la rendait fébrile et un peu effrayée sans doute. Son coeur battait la chamade, tambourinant presque en écho sur les murs de roc. L'hypothermie n'était plus à guetter. À présent, la seule menace potentielle pour Bella dans cette grotte c'était ce vampire. Je craignais que ce coeur défaillant ne finisse par séduire Pachacamac, mais rien dans sa tête ne me révéla un début de soif ou d'attirance. Du moins, pas encore.

Je pensais bêtement que le vampire allait nous laisser jusqu'à ce que la pluie arrête alors je m'assis au sol, Bella entre mes jambes. Notre présence l'agaçait tellement que je ne pouvais imaginer qu'il supporte notre compagnie très longtemps. Il était clair qu'il regrettait son accès de générosité. Or, il alla s'installer en face de nous, en tailleur. L'âtre fut le seul obstacle entre nous.

« Vous... Vous restez?

-Je suis ici chez moi. » assena-t-il, vexé.

À ce huis clos imminent, je resserrai mes bras autour de ma compagne, paré à tout. Vivement que la pluie cesse. C'était bien la première fois que j'avais hâte que le soleil réapparaisse.

Pachacamac se cloîtra dans un silence de moine durant lequel il nous étudia tous les deux très longtemps. Bella demeura muette, jugeant sans doute plus judicieux de se faire toute petite, de ne pas attirer l'attention.

Moi je me bornai à ne pas quitter notre hôte des yeux, immobile, statue de pierre sculptée et façonnée de façon à emmurer le petit corps tapi contre moi.

Devant mon attitude, Pachacamac soupira lourdement.

« Cette surveillance permanente est inutile. Je ne tue pas les humains en santé. »

Il leva un menton hautain. « Enfin, santé... c'est un bien grand mot. Cette humaine est en santé physique, pas mentale. »

Je tiltai. Qu'est-ce qu'il me déblatérait là?

« Est-ce pour cette raison que vous vous êtes dévoilé à elle? » demanda-t-il, tout à coup.

Il se faisait curieux et suspicieux en même temps.

« Je suppose que vous n'aviez pas à craindre qu'elle raconte à tout le monde la vérité, vu son état.» poursuivit-il, sarcastique. « Son témoignage n'aurait aucun crédit pour les siens puisqu'elle est... » Il avait du mal à traduire sa pensée en anglais alors il utilisa le quechua, sachant que j'arriverais à comprendre. « _lata onqosca_. Je me demande ce que vous pouvez bien lui trouver. Les humains sont si peu attrayants, même au sommet de leurs capacités. Alors qu'est-ce qu'une _lata onqosqa_ a d'attirant? »

Un grognement sourd monta de ma gorge. Je comprenais maintenant pourquoi il avait été extrêmement soulagé en découvrant la cécité de Bella.

Cette dernière sourcilla.

« Lata… ?

-Il veut dire que tu… »

Je détestai devoir traduire ces mots. Pachacamac avait une mentalité encore plus arriérée que celle du village montagnard. Pour se cacher des Volturi, il était visiblement resté ici très longtemps, isolé du reste de l'univers. Ce n'était pas sa faute s'il avait des idées rétrogrades datant de mille ans. Je savais que je ne pouvais lui en vouloir, mais ça m'énervait quand même qu'il pense de cette façon.

« Il veut dire que tu es une infirme. Par définition, les infirmes, pour les Incas d'antan du moins, sont inférieurs et considérés comme peu intelligents. Autrement dit, il croit que s'il te prenait l'envie de révéler l'existence des vampires, personne ne te croirait parce que tu es…

-Débile ? Simple d'esprit?

-C'est ça. Et il pense que c'est pour ça que je me suis permis de te dire la vérité sur moi, parce que je n'avais pas à avoir peur des répercussions humaines.

-Ah. »

Elle n'ajouta rien, mais je devinai à son dos raide qu'elle se sentait insultée.

«Et ce n'est pas le cas ? » insista l'autre.

« Non ! Je l'ai mis dans la confidence parce qu'elle est digne de confiance et... _nuqa munakuy_. Je l'aime. » grinçai-je entre mes dents.

Il eut un reniflement plein de mépris. Ce n'était pas vraiment le fait que j'aime une mortelle qui l'agaçait, mais le concept d'amour en soi. Je devinai en lui un être profondément cynique. Pour lui, ce sentiment était dérisoire.

Bella sentit ma colère. Sa main s'éleva et caressa ma joue. Je me détendis aussitôt et embrassai sa paume. Geste réflexe qui suscita un vif étonnement de la part de Pachacamac. Ces marques d'affection lui étaient totalement étrangères. Il en fut presque écoeuré.

Nous retombâmes dans un silence tendu où seuls le tambourinement de la pluie et le crépitement des flammes se firent entendre en harmonie avec le coeur de ma compagne.

« Quel est votre véritable prénom? » entendis-je bientôt de sous mon menton.

Bella osait s'informer sur lui maintenant. L'audace dont elle faisait preuve venait probablement du fait qu'entre mes bras je lui donnais une impression d'invulnérabilité. Seule, je doutais qu'elle ose prendre l'initiative de lui parler directement.

J'aurais préféré qu'elle se cantonne au rôle de petite souris discrète. C'était sans compter son insatiable curiosité.

Je me tendis, guettant la réaction de notre hôte.

Il choisit de l'ignorer, ce qu'un dieu aurait sans doute fait aussi.

« Vous nous avez posé une question, on vous a répondu. » réitéra-t-elle, patiente. « C'est à notre tour maintenant.

-Bella... » l'avertis-je, rivé au regard plein d'aversion posé sur ma compagne.

Elle ne m'écouta pas.

« Pachacamac est un rôle que vous jouez. Vous n'avez pas toujours joué ce rôle, n'est-ce pas? Quel est votre vrai prénom dans ce cas? »

Il grogna, exaspéré.

« Phileos. » maugréa-t-il. « Mais pour vous je reste Pachacamac, _Lata_. »

Phileos... Ça ne sonnait pas du tout péruvien. J'avais fait une bonne déduction en le détaillant; il ne venait pas d'ici.

Si le faux dieu avait décidé de répondre à la question, ce n'était que pour se permettre d'en poser une autre à son tour.

Il n'en revenait toujours pas de ce lien qui nous unissait tous les deux aussi me demanda-t-il plus de précisions.

Bella avait compris que la seule manière d'en savoir plus sur lui, c'était de répondre d'abord à ses questions et demander ensuite qu'on nous rende la pareille. J'ignorais encore si c'était une bonne idée de tout dévoiler sur nous, mais mon instinct me disait qu'il valait mieux jouer cartes sur table si je voulais obtenir de lui plus d'informations -il était trop intrigant, trop hors du commun pour ne pas avoir envie d'en savoir davantage sur lui.

Nous lui racontâmes donc notre rencontre, la façon dont nous nous étions connus et apprivoisés. Il n'accorda d'abord son attention qu'à moi, persuadé qu'une _lata onqosca_ n'aurait rien de pertinent à dire. Il fut cependant bien contraint de réaliser que Bella pouvait formuler une phrase éloquente digne d'intérêt.

Notre histoire l'étonna. Ma famille et notre mode de vie l'intriguèrent et la facilité avec laquelle Bella avait accepté notre identité l'ahurit totalement.

Quelque chose de surréaliste était en train de se produire. Jamais je n'aurais pensé un jour m'asseoir dans la demeure cachée d'un vampire non-végétarien avec une humaine à l'arôme succulent. Trois éléments (vampire non-végatarien, humaine et colloque civilisé) qui ne pouvaient d'ordinaire faire partie de la même phrase se retrouvaient tout à coup dans le même contexte. Irréel. Utopique. Et pourtant, nous étions là, tous les trois réunis autour d'un feu et nous faisions connaissance. Personne n'aurait pu croire qu'une heure plus tôt je me battais à mort avec ce faux dieu.

« Maintenant que vous en savez plus sur nous, vous pourriez nous en dire un peu plus sur vous ? » demanda timidement ma compagne. « Pourquoi jouez-vous au dieu? »

Il répondit à contrecoeur.

« C'est la couverture idéale pour me nourrir sans risquer de me faire découvrir. Les gens sont très croyants ici et très respectueux des légendes. Pour eux, je suis Pachacamac, rien d'autre. Ils me laissent en paix.

-Les villageois sont persuadés que vous libérez leurs âmes de leurs corps et que leurs esprits s'envolent librement dans la forêt pour aller veiller sur les familles qu'ils ont laissées derrière eux.

-Ce n'est pas tout à fait ainsi que ça se passe. »

Il pensa malgré lui à la méthode qu'il utilisait pour arriver à ses fins.

« Vous attendez sous l'eau que leur barque funéraire dérive loin des regards. » dis-je. «Puis vous les attrapez, exactement comme vous l'avez fait avec Bella. Vous les tuez, vous vous nourrissez et renvoyez ensuite la barque funéraire sur la terre ferme, vide. »

Les traits de Bella se décomposèrent. Sa belle légende mystérieuse cachait une réalité vraiment glauque.

« J'offre aux gens ce qu'ils désirent en dernier recours. » riposta-t-il, irrité. « Et la dernière chose qu'ils voient de leur vivant est le visage de leur dieu qu'ils vénèrent tant. Pour eux, c'est un privilège de mourir de ma main.»

Il retira le masque d'or en forme de soleil attaché dans son dos et le posa à côté de l'âtre. Je le pris, mais il n'était pas pour moi, il était pour Bella.

« Ne vous préoccupez pas d'y mettre votre odeur. Je ne sentirai rien. » exhala-t-il devant mon hésitation.

Je réalisai un autre fait étrange sur cet individu. Tous les vampires qui avaient connu Bella avaient d'abord été frappés par son arôme. Mais ce n'était pas le cas de Pachacamac. À aucun moment je n'avais perçu des pensées à propos de son odeur. Pourtant, il respirait. Il devait bien avoir senti son arôme depuis notre rencontre. Si c'était le cas, il n'en paraissait pas du tout affecté.

Alors, je cédai le masque à ma compagne, assez persuadé que son odeur sur l'objet n'affriolerait pas notre hôte la prochaine fois qu'il le remettrait.

Bella en palpa la forme et les jointures et comprit sa fonction.

«Vous revêtez ce masque pour tous ces gens qui croient en Pachacamac, divinité du soleil. Vous leur donnez l'illusion de rencontrer leur dieu. » conclut-t-elle, un peu consolée que les derniers instants des Péruviens qui venaient sur le lac fussent somme toute heureux.

-Exact. J'espère que vous ne gâcherez pas tout et que vous laisserez leurs légendes et leurs croyances intactes. »

C'était à moi qu'il s'adressait, mais Bella ne l'avait pas compris.

« Nous ne dirons rien. » assura-t-elle.

Pachacamac eut un regard en coin, condescendant. Pour lui, que Bella s'amuse à raconter que la légende du dieu du lac était fausse n'avait aucune importance. Il restait convaincu que personne ne la croirait parce qu'elle était simple d'esprit. Tsst, vraiment obtus celui-là.

Bella ne tremblait plus de nervosité. Pachacamac l'intimidait encore, mais je sentais que ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre sur ses méthodes de chasse la confortait dans son idée qu'il était un bon vampire.

J'aurais bien voulu lui donner le bénéfice du doute, moi aussi. Je l'aurais sans doute fait si je n'avais pas eu entre mes bras une humaine au sang si invitant, capable de pervertir le meilleur d'entre nous.

Jugeant que c'était à son tour de poser une question, il demanda: « Qu'est-ce que deux étrangers, aussi disparates, fabriquaient sur mon lac?

-Pure curiosité. » rétorquai-je. « Nous sommes des voyageurs, des touristes. Nous avons entendu parler de la légende de Pachacamac et nous voulions voir le fameux lac de plus près.

-Vous avez failli payer de votre vie votre curiosité mal placée. » qu'il lança, sévère. À travers ses yeux, je vis la mine contrite de Bella. Moi je restai de marbre face à la remontrance. «Seuls ceux qui désirent en finir viennent ici. En sentant une odeur humaine dans les parages, j'ai d'abord cru qu'elle voulait mourir. Puis, j'ai repéré votre odeur qui l'accompagnait. » Il leva les yeux sur moi avec un reste de méfiance contenue.

« Et vous m'avez pris pour un des sbires des Volturi.

« Je croyais que vous vous serviez d'elle. C'est ce qu'ils adoraient faire... »

Des souvenirs passèrent dans sa tête où les Volturi avaient utilisé les humains comme de vulgaires appâts pour mettre la main sur des vampires qui avaient désobéi à leurs lois. Il avait été souvent témoin de ces pièges humains... Avait-il déjà fait partie de la cour de ce clan?

« Ils étaient trop lâches pour attraper les fugitifs de leurs propres mains. » dit-il d'un ton désabusé, perdu dans les méandres de sa mémoire. « Ils se servaient de vierges et d'enfants, de leur odeur d'innocence, pour attirer leurs fautifs comme des mouches sur du miel... »

Il se prenait pour un dieu indifférent, mais c'était clairement qu'une façade. La pitié que je lisais en lui à propos de tous ces appâts humains fit une entaille de plus sur ma carapace de doutes et de méfiance.

Un vampire ordinaire se ficherait royalement qu'on utilise des humains innocents comme appât. Un vampire ordinaire aurait eu depuis longtemps des pensées de sustentation à propos de Bella. Un vampire ordinaire ne garderait pas précieusement tous les cadeaux et offrandes de ses disciples mortels. Un vampire ordinaire n'aurait pas offert un moyen de réchauffer la femme mortelle d'un autre vampire qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Ève ni d'Adam. Un vampire ordinaire ne serait pas là assis en face de nous à discuter...

Je me décontractai bien malgré moi.

Mais... qu'avait-il donc commis comme crime pour avoir été banni puis pourchassé par les Volturi? Je ne pouvais imaginer un individu doté d'un sens de mansuétude pareille commettre un acte grave au point qu'on mette sa tête à prix.

Un frisson parcourut le dos de ma compagne, vibrant contre ma poitrine. Bella devait s'imaginer avec horreur les paroles de Pachacamac. Ce frisson n'échappa pas à celui-ci et il secoua la tête pour chasser ses souvenirs, se maudissant d'avoir laissé surgir une partie de sa vie qu'il désirait manifestement laisser dans le passé.

« J'étais certain que vous la tueriez, que je morde à l'hameçon ou non » poursuivit-il, revenant au présent. « Alors je l'ai prise pour l'éloigner de vous et l'empêcher de voir votre mise à mort. »

Je levai un sourcil moqueur face à son arrogance. Pff, il aurait eu du fil à retordre avant de parvenir à me supprimer.

Pachacamac fit mine de ne pas noter mon expression et ajouta: « Je croyais que je saurais me dissimuler pour agir sans être repéré, mais vous m'avez trouvé rapidement.

-Vous dissimuler ? »

Il eut un sourire en coin. Le premier sourire que je jugeai honnête et prémisse d'une sympathie sincère à notre égard.

« Vous lisez les pensées. Moi je peux me dissimuler.

-C'est votre don ?

-_Arì_; oui. On ne peut sentir mon odeur, on ne peut deviner ma présence. »

Ah !

« Voilà donc ce qui explique le fait que je n'ai pu anticiper votre… arrivée. »

Son don devait être vraiment puissant, car ses pensées m'avaient été aussi dissimulées… jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur son regard.

Mh. C'était nouveau. J'étais déjà irrité que les pensées de ma compagne me soient indéchiffrables et je n'aimais pas la perspective que d'autres des miens aient le pouvoir de se cacher l'esprit. Pour moi, c'était une faiblesse, une tare, un défaut.

« C'est vrai. Je ne vous perçois pas. » dit Bella.

Notre silence lui indiqua que nous ne comprenions pas ce qu'elle voulait vraiment dire. Elle rougit, regrettant d'attirer l'attention sur elle, mais elle avait parlé sans réfléchir. Elle se sentit donc obligée de continuer.

« Hum. Les aveugles développent ce qu'on appelle une perception de la masse pour deviner où se situent les objets et les gens dans l'espace. » expliqua-t-elle. « Vous, vous ne dégagez rien. Je ne vous sens pas. Il n'y a pas de… vibrations autour de vous, comme si vous n'étiez qu'une voix désincarnée, suspendue dans le vide. »

Il y eut un léger délai avant que Pachacamac ne se décide à lui répondre. Il était encore étonné que cette _lata onqosca_ fut en mesure de formuler une phrase intelligente.

« C'est un don particulier. Très utile pour éviter... la tentation.

-La tentation?

-Mon talent peut servir dans les deux sens si je le désire. Je peux vous couper de ma présence olfactive et physique autant que je peux me couper de la vôtre. Cela m'évite bien des... désagréments. »

J'écarquillai les yeux, abasourdi. Tout s'expliquait maintenant. Bella ne l'attirait pas tout simplement parce qu'il se coupait de son arôme et de son coeur battant.

Stupéfiant!

« Je n'ai aucune aura, aucune odeur. C'est un don qui m'est très utile pour ne pas être trouvé par des indésirables. »

D'autres images des Volturi défilèrent dans sa tête ; lesdits indésirables.

Il me jeta un coup d'oeil maussade. Il savait que je pouvais lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert et il redoutait que je parvienne à comprendre par moi-même ce qui s'était produit avec les Volturi. Il avait bien connu Aro et il avait peur que mon don soit identique au sien.

Je me vis contraint de le rassurer. Je n'avais pas envie qu'il me prenne en grippe.

« Je ne peux que voir ce à quoi vous pensez dans l'immédiat. Je ne suis pas comme Aro, je ne peux pas lire votre vie entière. Et, chose qui ne m'est pas nécessaire en temps normal, avec vous je dois vous regarder dans les yeux pour avoir accès à votre esprit.»

Pachacamac parut soulagé, mais demeurait sur ses gardes.

« Pourquoi redoutez-vous les Volturi à ce point? » ne put s'empêcher de demander Bella.

Il se referma comme une huître.

« Vous posez trop de questions, _Lata_. »

Il se leva, échappant un rire plein d'ironie.

« Vous êtes aussi curieuse et insolente que lui. À croire que tous les mortels sans yeux sont inconséquents. »

Le visage que j'avais vu dans son esprit au moment où il avait réalisé la cécité de Bella revint danser dans ses souvenirs. Des souvenirs d'une vieille rencontre avec un autre humain. Un humain qui n'avait rien en commun avec les habitants de ce pays. C'était un étranger. Je ne connaissais pas ce visage parce qu'il n'existait pas de portrait de lui dans les archives historiques. Mais je sus de qui il s'agissait, car un nom flottait dans la conscience de Pachacamac.

« Bon sang ! Vous avez déjà rencontré Arago ?! »

_**A suivre**_

* * *

_Je vais répondre ici à une question qu'on me pose souvent en mp ou en review alors pour éviter de me répéter je vais éclaircir la situation une bonne fois pour toute. On me demande souvent si j'ai inventé Arago où s'il a vraiment existé. Eh ben, oui, il a existé pour de vrai. Il s'appelait Jacques Étienne Victor Arago. Il est né en 1790 en France, mort en 1855 au Brésil (pays assez près du Pérou ;) ). C'était un écrivain explorateur qui est devenu aveugle en 1837. Il a écrit « Voyage autour du Monde », le livre dont je parle dans cette fic lu par Edward à Bella. Vous pouvez le lire très facilement en tapant son nom sur google. Là où la réalité est remplacée par l'imagination, c'est que Arago ne parle pas de sa vie avant et après sa maladie dans ce bouquin, ni d'un voyage vers le Pérou, ni des ses amours. Le récit a été écrit avant qu'il ne tombe aveugle d'ailleurs. Arago a bien continué de voyager et d'écrire après être devenu aveugle, mais il n'a pas, à ce que je sache, publié de récits consacrés à ses voyages post-maladie. C'est moi qui ai inventé ça pour les besoins de mon histoire. Vouala, tout est clair maintenant.^^_

_Bon, qui connaît ce vieux dessin animé des années 80 « Les Mystérieuses Cités d'Or »? Moi je suis fan depuis que je suis gamine alors j'ai écrit tout ce qui se passe au Pérou en écoutant sans cesse la musique de la trame sonore. Si ça vous dit, sur mon profil il y a des liens pour aller écouter toutes les chansons._

_Un énorme merci à **Pal13** (j'espère que la suite t'a plu même si je dévie complètement des autres tomes de Meyer), **Melie 1408** (30 pages? Seigneur, des fois, je me fais peur, lol. Dans tes favoris, moi ? Rhoo! Quel honneur!) **Cynthia **(merci pour ton impatience et tes éloges, je dois dire que c'est très flatteur et touchant pour moi, snif), **Soraya **(oh c'est avec bcp d'enthousiasme que je partage cette histoire avec vous. Comment ne pas l'être face à vos encouragements? Merci d'avoir apprécié ma vision de cette relation!), **Sarah.D** (touchée en plein coeur!), **Lily** ( hum, des zombies ? -Image de Thriller Micheal Jackson qui me passe par la tête là, mdr- Désolée Sherlock, meilleure chance la prochaine fois, hihihi), **Mel **(si j'ai honte? NAN! J'adore quand les gens s'arrachent les cheveux à cause de mes fins de chap sadiques -rire démoniaque- Moi non plus je n'ai jamais voyagé alors je le fais par écrit alors tant mieux si ça t'a plu!), **PrincetonGirl818** (désolée j'adore couper en plein suspense, huhu), **Eldarien** (je suis contente que ma version de l'histoire t'ait plu! Merci!), **Petitefilledusud** (tu peux me détester pour ma lenteur aussi, je crains de ne pouvoir être rapide encore une fois! Et **Delphes** (merci pour ton enthousiasme, et désolée de t'empêcher de dormir, huhuhu) _

_Hum **Lectrice qui n'a pas de prénom**: tu m'as demandé de te répondre, mais l'adresse où envoyer le message est incomplète, le site supprime tout lien internet alors faudra m'écrire à mon adresse mail que tu peux trouver dans mon profil. Merci!_


	26. Mystères

_Chapitre touristique._

**Chapitre **

**Mystères**

Je marchais sous le couvert des arbres, une plume juchée sur mon dos et cet étrange hôte devant nous, ouvrant la voie dans la jungle dense. L'air était encore humide de la pluie récente, le sol boueux et les fougères ruisselantes d'eau. La nuit s'apprêtait à tomber si j'en jugeais les dernières traînées orange du ciel partiellement caché par la voûte verte au-dessus de nos têtes.

« Tu te rends compte? » ne cessait de murmurer à mon oreille une Bella incrédule. « Il a rencontré Arago. Il lui a parlé, ils ont fait connaissance... »

Je souris. Moi aussi la coïncidence m'avait secoué, mais Bella l'était encore plus que moi.

« Tu sais qu'il peut t'entendre même si tu chuchotes? » répliquai-je, moqueur, jetant un coup d'œil au vampire devant moi qui feignait l'indifférence totale.

Elle continua de chuchoter à mon oreille.

« J'avais raison. » susurra-t-elle avec malice.

« A propos de quoi? »

Son souffle dans mon cou me chatouillait la peau. J'en aurais les cheveux dressés sur ma nuque si je pouvais encore avoir la chair de poule. J'avais du mal à me concentrer sur l'articulation de mes paroles sans laisser transparaître mon trouble.

Ce n'était pourtant pas le moment de me laisser chambouler avec tout ce qui venait de nous arriver.

« A propos des bons vampires. » qu'elle répondit, ignorant mes efforts pour garder la tête froide. « Je t'avais dit que c'était impossible qu'il n'y ait que les Cullen et les Horvakia, de par le monde, à être végétariens, qu'il y en avait sûrement d'autres qui pensaient comme vous. J'avais raison d'y croire.

-Il n'est pas végétarien.

-Pour moi, c'est tout comme. Il pratique une forme dérivée du végétarisme. »

Elle avait raison, en quelque sorte. Mais elle ne devait pas compter sur moi pour l'aider à trouver d'autres membres de mon espèce qui pratiquaient ce régime. Moins on rencontrerait de vampires -et ce même s'ils étaient végétariens-, mieux je me porterais. Toutefois, ça ne m'empêchait pas d'être agréablement étonné d'être tombé par hasard sur l'un d'eux. Surtout quand ce dernier avait été en contact avec Arago...

Phileos, ou plutôt Pachacamac, s'était montré surpris que nous connaissions l'humain qu'il avait jadis rencontré. Il ne savait rien du monde extérieur (ou plutôt ne s'était jamais intéressé suffisamment à ce qui se passait au-delà de son pays) et, en tant que Dieu, il avait du mal à croire qu'un homme aveugle ait pu gagner une certaine notoriété dans le monde des mortels au point de rester dans les mémoires humaines jusqu'à nos jours.

Comme tout ce qui concernait son passé, ce fut avec réticence et hésitation qu'il avait accepté de raconter cette rencontre.

« Il y a presque deux siècles, un voyageur humain s'est aventuré ici. » avait-il dit dans son anglais cassé. « Il était curieux. Trop curieux. Il avait entendu parler de ma légende et voulait visiter le lac où les mortels disparaissaient.

-Et ce voyageur était Arago. » avais-je conclu.

« _Arì_;oui.

-Comment a-t-il pu trouver le lac, vu son état?

-Un Inca l'avait guidé, mais il avait refusé de pénétrer mon territoire, craignant la colère de son dieu. L'humain étranger avait donc continué seul.»

Pachacamac avait alors dardé un regard plein d'ironie sur Bella. « J'ai fait exactement ce qui s'est produit avec elle: je l'ai attaqué. Je me suis arrêté à temps quand j'ai compris qu'il ne cherchait pas la mort. Vous comprenez, je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'on s'aventure dans le coin pour d'autres raisons que celle de vouloir mourir. Je devais pourtant le tuer, car il m'avait vu l'attaquer, il avait vu que je n'avais rien d'un dieu libérateur des âmes. Il aurait donné l'alerte aux habitants de la région et il aurait fallu renoncer à ma façon de vivre et de me nourrir... »

Il avait tu une autre crainte éprouvée à ce moment-là. Crainte qui avait surgi bien malgré lui dans sa tête: la rumeur d'un tueur sanguinaire en pleine forêt amazonienne se serait peut-être répandue jusqu'aux Volturi, de qui il se cachait déjà à l'époque d'Arago. Les Volturi auraient immédiatement compris la nature du tueur en question. Ils n'auraient eu alors qu'à remonter jusqu'à la source des rumeurs pour trouver sa trace. Sans compter que la peur et l'incompréhension des humains pouvaient facilement devenir compromettantes pour le secret de l'existence des vampires. La loi première des Volturi étant de n'éveiller aucun soupçon sur nous, ils auraient eu un motif de plus pour mettre la main sur Pachacamac.

« Je ne pouvais pas le laisser partir vivant. » avait-il poursuivi. « Les seuls humains à qui je me montrais étaient ceux qui ne retourneraient jamais vers la civilisation. Je n'avais pas à craindre pour ma sécurité. Mais cet homme m'a causé tout un dilemme... C'est alors que j'ai compris qu'il était comme elle; _ayphuyai illmi_; aveugle. »

Bella ne perdait rien de ce qu'il racontait.

« Alors vous lui avez laissé la vie sauve parce qu'il était simple d'esprit. »

Bien que toute chétive, la voix de Bella s'était faite un peu railleuse, indulgente, exaspérée et amusée tout à la fois par la façon de penser de ce vampire au jugement facile.

« Je lui ai dit de partir. Plutôt que de prendre ses jambes à son cou, il s'est montré curieux. Il posait trop de questions. Comme vous, _Lata_. » avait-il dit d'un ton désapprobateur.

Au lieu d'être repentante, Bella avait paru très flattée. Être comparée à Arago, un homme qu'elle admirait, était sans doute un honneur pour elle. Et elle devait d'autant plus l'admirer aujourd'hui en sachant qu'il n'avait pas fui devant son agresseur. Au contraire, il avait essayé de comprendre la situation, tout comme elle l'avait fait avec moi. Et en sachant cela, moi aussi, du coup, j'éprouvai de l'admiration pour ce mortel, un précurseur de Bella en quelque sorte, quelqu'un qui avait été prêt à marcher sur la peur que nous inspirions pour en apprendre davantage.

Pachacamac, lui, avait décidé d'attribuer cette absence de peur au fait que ce mortel était un simplet dépourvu de bon sens.

« Je me suis montré vague sur mon identité et les raisons de ma présence sur le lac. »

Oui, bien sûr, quelle importance s'il lui avait balancé la vérité ou non puisque le mortel était un idiot que personne ne croirait...

« Il est finalement parti. Il n'a pas tout à fait compris ce que j'étais, mais il avait des doutes. »

Je m'étais alors fait dubitatif.

« Il n'a jamais parlé de votre attaque dans ses livres. Il n'a même pas mentionné la légende de Pachacamac. »

Le vampire avait haussé un sourcil sceptique.

« C'était un écrivain? »

Un _lata onqosca_ qui savait écrire était inhabituel pour lui, mais Bella et moi avions décidé tacitement de renoncer à lui faire adopter une autre opinion que celle préconçue de ce vampire. Nous avions compris qu'il était resté trop longtemps isolé du reste de l'univers pour changer du jour au lendemain ses moeurs et croyances datant du moyen âge.

Pachacamac avait conclu que si Arago n'avait pas parlé de sa rencontre dans ses livres, c'était sûrement parce qu'il avait une mémoire de benêt et qu'il ne se rappelait plus de rien. Moi, par contre, (et Bella en pensait autant j'en suis sûr) je savais que Arago s'était interdit de parler de ce qui s'était produit dans la jungle péruvienne. Tout comme ma compagne, il avait compris que le secret de Pachacamac devait rester, justement, un secret. Il en avait conclu que le type dans le lac faisait somme toute quelque chose de bien en "libérant" les mourants et en préservant les croyances de tous ces habitants imprégnés de leur culture mystique.

La vie était parfois étrange... Jamais je n'aurais soupçonné que cet explorateur avait pu découvrir notre existence. J'étais un lecteur averti, pourtant. Rien ne m'échappait. Surtout quand il s'agissait de détecter des informations concernant ma race. J'aurais pu lire entre les lignes et sentir qu'il cachait quelque chose, qu'il omettait certains événements de son récit de voyage. Eh bien non. Rien dans ce que j'avais lu ne trahissait le secret de ce qu'il avait découvert.

Je me demandai alors si d'autres humains, dans le passé et aujourd'hui, étaient eux aussi dans la confidence, tout comme Bella. Les seuls récits humains nous concernant nous transformaient en créatures mythiques, en démons malins ou en esprits maléfiques. C'était la seule façon qu'on nous présentait à travers l'Histoire. Mais est-ce qu'il y avait des gens, comme Arago et Bella, qui avaient gardé le secret pour eux-mêmes sans modifier ce qu'ils savaient en légende d'épouvante? Est-ce que, de par le monde, d'autres humains avaient parfaitement conscience de notre existence sans pour autant le dénoncer ou s'en vanter comme ces adeptes de gothique caricaturant notre race? Peut-être que oui... Si c'était le cas, le monde tel que je l'avais toujours perçu était façonné d'une manière complètement différente...

Sitôt la pluie terminée, Pachacamac s'était levé d'un bond. L'heure de partir avait sonné. Il était pressé de se débarrasser de nous. Moi, curieusement, je n'avais plus autant envie de déguerpir du territoire de ce vampire carnivore. J'avais eu assez de preuves qu'il ne représentait pas plus un danger pour Bella que moi et ma famille. J'étais encore sous le choc d'avoir découvert un être tel que lui, une créature qui avait, d'une façon différente de la nôtre, développé une certaine forme d'humanité bien qu'il se comportât comme un dieu arrogant. J'aurais voulu en savoir davantage sur lui. Bella aussi. Il était si rare de tomber sur des gens de mon espèce qui avaient décidé d'aller contre leur nature de tueur, ou du moins, de dévier du comportement traditionnel qu'était celui du vampire typique...

Sans compter que ses déboires avec les Volturi m'intriguaient vraiment beaucoup.

J'étais également curieux et intéressé parce qu'il me rappelait Jasper de par son raisonnement clinique et pragmatique. Contrairement à moi ou Carlisle, Pachacamac et Jasper n'avaient pas d'objection à faire une entorse à leurs principes si leur sécurité était en jeu. Tous deux avaient voulu éliminer Bella avant de réaliser qu'elle ne serait jamais une menace pour nous.

Mais ma curiosité allait demeurer inassouvie. Nous avions que trop tardé et Pachacamac s'était déjà montré plus que généreux envers nous. Cependant, il ne nous avait pas laissé partir seuls de sa grotte. Il avait tenu à nous escorter jusqu'aux limites de la jungle. De la part d'un hôte, ç'aurait pu être perçu comme un acte très courtois d'accompagner ses invités jusqu'au seuil de son domaine, mais ce désir de nous suivre était plutôt une façon de s'assurer que nous ne nous attardions pas en chemin. Nous le rendions nerveux et inconfortable et plus vite nous aurions débarrassé le plancher, plus vite il se sentirait mieux. Je pouvais comprendre ça. Je n'avais jamais toléré non plus que des vampires étrangers s'aventurent dans le comté de Olympic. C'était dans notre nature animal de préserver notre territoire des intrus.

Pachacamac avait aussi hâte qu'on déguerpisse, car il n'avait pas du tout l'habitude de s'entretenir avec d'autres des siens, encore moins avec une _lata onqosca_. Il était seul depuis longtemps et ses interlocuteurs avaient toujours été ses prochaines victimes. Victimes qui le vénéraient et l'adulaient. Être en compagnie de deux personnes qui le traitaient aussi normalement que pouvait être traité un vampire de sa condition devait le mettre mal à l'aise, lui qui était accoutumé à la solitude que lui conférait l'état d'un dieu seul sur son piédestal.

Nous ne nous étions pas fait prier et nous avions suivi Pachacamac dans la jungle docilement. Avant de partir, j'avais lancé un dernier coup d'oeil aux parois de la caverne recouvertes d'offrandes et Bella s'était retenue de passer ses mains sur les centaines d'objets.

Ma compagne était fatiguée, épuisée par tout ce qui venait de se produire et elle avait accepté avec reconnaissance que je la porte sur mon dos. De toute façon, j'aurais refusé qu'elle me quitte ne serait-ce que d'un centimètre. Moi non plus je ne pouvais me défaire de mes vieilles habitudes et, tant que nous serions près de Pachacamac, j'aurais toujours le réflexe de guetter une attaque quelconque. J'étais un paranoïaque incurable: et s'il relâchait sa vigilance et abaissait le mur invisible qui lui bloquait l'odeur alléchante de Bella? Pour cet infime risque, je me refusais à la distancer.

« Nous allons devoir repasser par le lac. » informai-je bientôt notre guide. « Je dois récupérer mon téléphone. »

On allait savoir sous peu si l'achat de Jasper en avait valu la peine. Si, comme il me l'avait dit, le téléphone fonctionnait même après avoir passé des heures sous l'eau, ça m'éviterait de devoir en acheter un autre. Ça commençait à devenir gênant de m'en procurer un à chacune de nos nouvelles destinations... En même temps, j'aurais la possibilité d'appeler à la maison pour rassurer les miens. Alice avait vu l'attaque de Pachacamac, j'en étais certain, et elle avait sûrement vu aussi que tout s'était relativement bien terminé à présent, mais je tenais à les rassurer de vive voix quand même.

Sans s'arrêter, notre hôte avait tourné la tête, une expression perplexe sur son visage hautain.

« Un téléphone? »

Les objets modernes lui étaient étrangers. Décidément, ce type débarquait tout droit d'un autre millénaire. Le quechua étant la langue qui se rapprochait le plus de son parler habituel, je cherchai un mot pour traduire, mais il ne parut pas non plus saisir de quoi je parlais.

« C'est un instrument qui sert à communiquer avec des gens qui sont loin. C'est petit, rectangulaire avec des chiffres dessus...

-Ah... Je vois. Il m'est arrivé de voir quelques humains parler dans ces étranges boîtes.

-Je croyais que vous ne sortiez jamais de votre forêt.

-Je suis parfois contraint de m'aventurer dans les cités humaines. » se contenta-t-il de répliquer avant de se retourner et de poursuivre son chemin.

J'avais eu le temps de voir dans sa tête les cités humaines, comme il le disait. Lorsque personne n'était envoyé sur son lac, il n'avait pas le choix de se nourrir autrement. J'avais eu raison en prétendant que ce moyen de subsistance ne lui suffisait pas; la région était trop peu peuplée pour qu'il y ait des mourants quotidiennement. Mais au lieu de s'attaquer à n'importe qui en ville, il choisissait ses proies dans les hôpitaux et les morgues. Si les malades incurables et les morts ne venaient pas à lui, il allait les chercher lui-même... C'était une méthode plutôt risquée vu les nombreux témoins possibles. Quoique, avec le don qu'il détenait, passer inaperçu parmi les humains devait être un jeu d'enfant.

Je remarquai que Bella se faisait de plus en plus molle sur mon dos. Ses bras ne m'entouraient plus le cou aussi fermement. À sa respiration lente sur ma nuque, je compris qu'elle s'était endormie. Je la basculai alors devant moi et la pris dans mes bras. La journée n'avait pas été de tout repos pour elle. Tout en marchant, je me penchai pour embrasser son front et j'en profitai pour humer ses cheveux. L'odeur exotique de la jungle mêlée à son parfum la rendait encore plus enivrante. Par chance que le sang de jaguar encore présent dans mon système me tenait sage.

« Vous ne vous attaquez qu'aux animaux, mais la tentation de la prendre vous tenaille tout de même. » entendis-je soudain.

Je relevai la tête pour constater que Pachacamac m'étudiait.

« Fut un temps où je luttais contre mes instincts. » dis-je, me montrant honnête. «Aujourd'hui, je suis en mesure d'apprécier sans céder. »

Il eut un rire bref.

« Un don comme le mien vous serait bien utile. »

Je regardai à nouveau Bella, son visage abandonné au sommeil.

Effectivement, détenir un talent tel que celui de Pachacamac m'aurait évité bien des problèmes, mais c'était à l'époque de notre première rencontre. Aujourd'hui, je n'avais pas besoin de ça. Avec un regard rétrospectif en arrière, je pouvais être fier de moi. Si j'avais bénéficié d'un don comme Pachacamac, je n'aurais pas pu attribuer ma résistance à mon seul bon mérite. Ç'aurait été de la triche. Je n'aurais pas pu être considéré comme un vampire fort et en contrôle de lui-même.

Alors que je contemplais les traits de ma compagne, il se produisit quelque chose d'horriblement inattendu: son coeur cessa de battre, je ne sentis plus son souffle dans mon cou, sa chaleur typiquement humaine disparut et son odeur qui embaumait l'air autour de moi se volatilisa. Je ne tenais plus qu'un corps inanimé dans mes bras.

« Bella... » soufflai-je, choqué, avant de m'arrêter et d'examiner, dévasté, ce visage immobile.

Avais-je mal diagnostiqué son état dans la grotte? La situation s'était-elle aggravée au lieu de s'améliorer? Avais-je confondu l'épuisement à... à l'agonie? Avais-je confondu le sommeil à la m...

« Bella! » la secouai-je, la dévastation cédant la place au déni.

Deux yeux s'ouvrirent brutalement.

« Hein...? Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »

Voir les deux puits et sa bouche s'animer me paralysa un instant de soulagement.

« Oh, merci... » gémis-je avant de la serrer de plus belle.

Détectant ma panique, ses doigts coincés entre moi et son flanc se faufilèrent jusqu'à ma joue.

« Que se passe-t-il? Edward?»

Elle m'avait fait une peur bleue!

Tandis que j'avais le nez enfoui dans son cou, elle passa ses doigts dans mes cheveux, cherchant à me rassurer sans pour autant savoir de quoi.

« Edward... »

Le son de sa voix ne vibrait même pas contre moi. Elle ne sentait toujours rien et je n'entendais pas son coeur.

Je levai les yeux devant moi et tombai sur le visage sournois de notre hôte. Que j'étais bête!

« C'est vous qui faites ça. » grognai-je.

Il était franchement amusé par ma panique démesurée.

« Je voulais seulement vous aider. Avouez que c'est plus facile ainsi. »

Je vis dans sa tête ce qu'il était en train de faire. Le don de Pachacamac était vraiment particulier... Il avait le pouvoir d'étendre et de rétrécir ce mur invisible qui le coupait de la présence physique des autres. Il avait étendu la barrière jusqu'à moi et à présent, tout comme lui, j'étais coupé de tout ce qui se dégageait de Bella.

« Arrêtez. C'est insupportable, arrêtez!

-Mais son odeur ne vous incommode plus, n'est-ce pas?

-Je me fiche d'être incommodé. Son parfum est une preuve de vie, d'humanité. Ne plus la sentir, c'est comme si... Comme si elle était m... »

Je fus incapable de prononcer le mot.

Le vampire haussa les épaules avec nonchalance et poursuivit sa route.

« Comme vous voudrez. »

Aussitôt, le parfum de Bella fouetta l'air et, comme une radio mise auparavant en sourdine, l'instrument de son coeur se remit à jouer à plein volume.

Jamais je n'avais été aussi heureux de sentir ce picotement que créait ce parfum sur ma langue.

« Je peux savoir ce qui se passe? » s'agaça Bella qui ne pigeait rien.

« Pachacamac vient de me faire une démonstration de ses talents. Il m'a coupé de ta présence olfactive et physique. C'était... affreux. »

Je talonnai notre hôte en le maudissant en silence. Il avait intérêt à ne pas recommencer une blague pareille ou alors je ne répondrais plus de moi.

« Vous pouvez faire ça? » s'étonna-t-elle, son attention dirigée vers notre hôte.

« Et bien plus encore. » marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe, si bas que je ne fus pas certain que Bella l'eut entendu.

Celle-ci tourna à nouveau la tête vers moi.

« Donc tu as cru que j'étais morte? »

Le mot sonnait de façon lugubre à mes oreilles, même prononcé par une Bella bien vivante.

« Désolée de t'avoir fait peur. » murmura-t-elle, lovant sa tête contre ma poitrine.

Elle se redressa tout aussi vivement: « Il a dit que tu étais incommodé... » réalisa-t-elle, tout à coup. «C'est vrai? Est-ce que...

-Je n'ai pas soif. » la rassurai-je. «Je ne te ferai rien.

-Soif ou pas, je sais très bien que tu ne ferais rien de toute façon. Tu en es incapable. La question est; est-ce que tu souffres beaucoup? Je peux peut-être remettre ce poncho et m'enrouler le cou pour étouffer mon odeur? »

Je ricanai, me la figurant enroulée telle une momie dans le tissu.

« Je ne souffre pas. J'adore ton odeur. Ne plus pouvoir te sentir, c'est ça qui me ferait souffrir. »

Nous arrivions enfin au lac.

« Continuez seuls vers l'ouest. Je m'occupe de récupérer votre engin. Je vous rattraperai.»

Sur ce, Pachacamac disparut dans les fougères et j'entendis un plouf quelques secondes plus tard.

« C'est gentil de sa part de plonger à ta place. » dit Bella tandis que je poursuivais ma route.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment de la générosité. De un, si j'avais plongé, je n'aurais pu te reprendre dans mes bras après. Je t'aurais encore fait tomber en hypothermie. Il aurait fallu soit attendre que je sèche pour partir, soit te faire marcher et te suivre à allure humaine. Dans les deux cas, ç'aurait pris trop de temps à son goût et il est vraiment pressé qu'on parte d'ici. De deux, il n'aime pas qu'on s'aventure dans ce qu'il considère être _son_ lac. C'est le temple d'un dieu et nous ne méritons pas de fouler ce territoire sacré. »

Elle roula des yeux, excédée.

« C'est tout un personnage.

-Amplement d'accord. »

À peine avais-je fait un kilomètre que je figeai, totalement ahuri.

« Ça alors...

-Quoi? »

Je me concentrai davantage pour vérifier que je n'étais pas victime d'hallucinations auditives. Et je dus bien me rendre à l'évidence; j'avais très bien entendu.

Mais d'où ils sortaient ces trois-là?!

« Carlisle, Emmett et Jasper! »

Je connaissais tellement bien les esprits de ma famille que je n'avais même pas besoin de les chercher. Ils apparaissaient subitement dans mon champ d'écoute mentale sans effort.

« Ils sont à cinq kilomètres au nord!

-Ils sont au Pérou?! »

_Tu parles d'une surprise!_

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils fichaient dans le coin?

Je plongeai dans leurs têtes pour découvrir ce qui se tramait et je fus subitement alarmé.

« Oh non...

-Quoi?

-Ils ont laissé les femmes à la maison. Ils sont en état d'alerte.

-Pourquoi?

-Ils sont à notre recherche. Ils sont inquiets... Plus que ça; ils nous croient morts.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

-Je te rapporte ce qu'il y a dans leur conscience, mais je n'y comprends pas grand-chose. Ils sont seulement persuadés que quelque chose de terrible nous est arrivé!

-C'est absurde! »

Je continuai mon exploration, hébété.

« Ils ne savent pas comment, mais ils sont ici pour le comprendre. Voilà ce qui occupe leur tête.

-Mais... Alice a sûrement vu que nous allions bien, pourtant.

-On ne dirait pas. »

Je n'y comprenais plus rien. Pourquoi croyaient-ils que quelque chose de grave nous était arrivé? Alice avait vu Pachacamac, mais elle devait forcément avoir vu aussi le dénouement de notre rencontre.

Me concentrant sur eux, je compris qu'ils suivaient nos traces de cet après-midi et ils allaient tout droit vers...

« Le lac... Ils vont vers le lac.

-Ils vont tomber sur Pachacamac! »

Je fis demi-tour.

« Je dois arriver avant eux. »

Ça pouvait mal finir s'ils apercevaient Pachacamac. D'un côté, le faux dieu avait déjà du mal à tolérer ma présence et celle de Bella alors je n'osai imaginer sa réaction devant d'autres membres de mon clan. Et de l'autre côté, si les miens trouvaient ce vampire, ils pourraient en conclure qu'il était la cause de notre prétendue "mort".

« Accroche-toi. »

Je piquai à travers les arbres et volai jusqu'à eux. Je me plantai sans crier gare devant le trio, à quelques centaines de mètres du lac.

En nous voyant, tous trois s'immobilisèrent, consternés. Ils affichèrent une mine qui oscillait entre la surprise et un vif soulagement.

« Edward... » soupira Carlisle, incrédule. « Bella... »

De ses grands yeux habituellement si sages et sereins, il nous examina de la tête aux pieds, comme s'il avait ni plus ni moins que deux fantômes devant lui.

« Bonjour vous trois. » dit ma compagne, un petit sourire en coin aux lèvres.

Le géant sortit alors de sa torpeur et s'exclama: « Vous êtes vivants?! »

Jasper, troublé, n'en revenait pas non plus.

« Comment est-ce possible?

-Bien sûr que nous sommes vivants! Mais qu'est-ce qui vous faire croire que... »

Je m'arrêtai net quand je vis les sombres plans d'Emmett apparaître dans son esprit. Il serra ses larges poings et grogna.

« Oh toi... TOI! » rugit-il, menaçant. « Je vais te faire mordre la poussière pour nous avoir flanqué une trouille pareille! »

Emmett avait une façon bien à lui de manifester son soulagement.

Je reculai.

« Emmett, non. C'est pas le moment. » dis-je, un regard à Bella.

Mais il s'en foutait.

«Je vais te tuer! »

Je fus obligé de déposer mon amoureuse au sol.

« J'ai dit que c'était pas le moment! »

Trop tard, il se jetait déjà sur moi dans un grondement enragé. S'en suivit une bataille-poursuite dans les arbres où il ne cessa de me lancer des insultes.

« Je vais t'étrangler! Tu imagines pas l'enfer qu'on a vécu depuis six heures! »

Emmett était comme ça; incapable d'exprimer son soulagement en mots, il le faisait avec ses poings.

Je me retrouvai coincé, la tête sous son aisselle.

« Pour quelqu'un ravi que je sois vivant, tu as une drôle de manière de le montrer! » protestai-je, en luttant pour me défaire de sa poigne, ce que je fis non sans mal. La partie devint vraiment inégale quand Jasper décida de se joindre à Emmett.

« Tu vas me payer ça, petit frère!

-Pas toi aussi?! » m'irritai-je.

La bataille se transforma peu à peu en chamailleries où les grognements finirent par être remplacés par des ricanements de gamins.

L'avantage d'avoir un cerveau surdéveloppé de vampire, c'était que je pouvais suivre ce qui se passait au sol pendant que je me mesurais à ces deux imbéciles.

Carlisle avait posé une main sur l'épaule de Bella.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Ils vont se calmer d'eux-mêmes. »

Bella secoua la tête, exaspérée, essayant de suivre à l'oreille nos mouvements dans les arbres.

« L'ours, l'aigle et le puma... » sourit-elle en fredonnant quelques notes de sa composition hommage aux frères Cullen.

« Je suis vraiment content que tu ailles bien, Bella... » poursuivit mon père.

Mais il ne manqua pas de remarquer ses vêtements encore un peu humides, ses cheveux en broussailles et les cernes sous ses yeux fatigués.

« Il s'est tout de même produit quelque chose, à ce que je vois.

-Vous ignorez vraiment ce qui s'est passé? Alice ne vous a rien dit?

-Alice vous a vu disparaître subitement. Vous êtes tombés dans le noir, le néant. C'est tout ce qu'elle a vu.

-Le néant? Étrange...

-Elle a tenté de vous rejoindre. Elle a appelé sur vos deux portables, sans succès.

-Mon téléphone et mon ordinateur sont à l'hôtel. Quant à celui d'Edward, il est tombé dans un lac.

-Nous avons craint le pire. La dernière chose qu'elle a vue de vous est cette jungle. »

Nous étions tombés dans le noir? Pas étonnant qu'elle eut cru à notre mort! Mais pourquoi avions-nous disparu? Jamais un tel phénomène ne s'était produit auparavant...

« Alors, nous avons pris le premier avion et remonté vos traces. Que s'est-il passé?

-C'est une longue histoire... »

Leur curiosité piquée, Emmett et Jasper abandonnèrent leurs assauts et rejoignirent mon père.

Comme punition pour les avoir inquiétés, Bella, elle, ne se fit qu'ébouriffer frénétiquement par Emmett.

« Salut, petite soeur! » s'esclaffa le géant dont toute trace de colère avait disparu puisqu'il avait pu se défouler à loisir sur moi. « Ça fait un bail! »

La tête de Bella s'enfonça dans ses épaules sous le poids de la main de mon frère, mais elle n'en sourit pas moins.

« Contente de te revoir, Em. »

Jasper croisa ses bras, l'impatience remplaçant le soulagement.

« On peut savoir ce qui vous est arrivé, maintenant? »

Pas besoin d'explications. Ce que je redoutais se produisit; une ombre indétectable surgit des fougères, méfiante, aux aguets et grandement irritée.

«_Katchac lir no Ta'ri meh!_ »

Prise au dépourvu, ma famille se raidit. Une seconde plus tard, Emmett et Jasper se mettaient en position d'attaque devant l'individu qui venait de se manifester. Carlisle eut le réflexe de mettre Bella derrière lui, protecteur.

« Non! » s'exclama Bella, sentant la tension soudaine.

Je me plaçai immédiatement entre Pachacamac et ma famille, faisant office d'écran.

« Du calme! Tout va bien!

-C'est qui ce… Tarzan? » cracha Emmett, fusillant le vampire à moitié nu par-dessus mon épaule. J'entendis derrière moi un feulement irrité en réponse.

« Nous nous sommes rencontrés un peu plus tôt. » dis-je, sans me démonter.

Inutile de dire que tout avait commencé par un combat à mort...

« Je vous croyais seuls! » entendis-je derrière moi. « Qui sont-ils? »

Je me tournai vers le faux dieu.

« Nous l'étions. Ils nous croyaient en danger et sont venus nous porter secours. Ce sont des membres de mon clan. »

Jasper nota les yeux du vampire et regarda Bella. Il n'en revenait pas qu'un carnivore ne réagisse pas devant elle. Je devançai sa question.

« Bella n'a rien à craindre, je t'assure. »

Une sonnerie retentit à ce moment de la position de Pachacamac.

Le portable... Il l'avait récupéré. Et il fonctionnait, apparemment.

Surpris par le bruit, le vampire dévisagea l'objet dans sa main et le jeta ensuite à nos pieds.

Je m'avançai pour le récupérer et quand je remarquai que Pachacamac reculait, je compris qu'il allait prendre la fuite.

« Attendez! Ne partez pas! »

Il fit la sourde oreille et disparut dans la forêt.

Flûte. Se sentant menacé par notre grand nombre, il avait battu en retraite.

Je fus rappelé à la réalité par le tintamarre du téléphone. Je le tendis à Bella.

« Si elles t'entendent, elles vont comprendre que nous n'avons rien. »

Elle s'empressa d'ouvrir le clapet.

« Tout va bien. » dit-elle sans préambule.

Un cri de furie mêlée à un sanglot étouffé lui répondit. J'entendis ensuite la voix lointaine de ma mère et de Rosalie qui se pâmaient et se consolaient tout à la fois.

« _On vous croyait tous morts!_ » s'exclama Alice. « _J'ai vu disparaître Emmett, Carlisle et Jasper à leur tour. Nous étions malades d'inquiétude. J'ai essayé de rejoindre Jasper mais son portable ne capte pas dans la jungle, contrairement à celui qu'il avait donné à Edward. J'ai donc fait une ultime tentative sur ce téléphone..._

-Je vais bien, Alice. » dit Jasper, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle avait aussi perdu de vue le reste de la famille.

« Nous allons tous bien. » renchérit Carlisle.

« Tu nous as vus disparaître? » demandai-je. « Tu n'as pas vu l'attaque de Pachacamac d'abord?

-_L'attaque de qui? Oh, par tous les démons!_

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu as?

-_Je viens de vous voir tous réapparaître! C'est insensé._

-Pachacamac... » souffla Bella, réfléchissant. « C'est sûrement le don de Pachacamac qui en est la cause! »

La lumière se fit dans mon esprit aussi.

"_Et bien plus encore..._ " avait-il dit en parlant de ses talents.

C'était un dissimulateur... Avait-il aussi le pouvoir de dissimuler notre présence du futur?

« Mais oui, tu as raison! Son don doit sûrement fonctionner autant dans l'espace que dans le temps. Quand nous sommes près de lui, il brouille sans doute notre présence à Alice. Et là, elle vient de nous retrouver parce qu'il a pris la fuite. Loin de nous, il ne peut plus nous camoufler. »

Restait à savoir pourquoi il avait brouillé nos traces. Au début de notre rencontre, j'aurais compris qu'il veuille empêcher que d'éventuels alliés nous retrouvent, Bella et moi, mais il avait fini par comprendre que nous n'étions pas son ennemi. Alors pourquoi avait-il continué à nous camoufler?

« Heu... Quel don? » demanda Emmett.

Le trio et les femmes au bout du fil attendaient une explication, mais je me contentai de révéler les grandes lignes de notre rencontre. Bella se tenait à peine debout et un bain chaud s'imposait. Il fallait retourner à l'hôtel au plus vite.

Après avoir rompu la communication avec Alice, nous retournâmes tous à Cuzco, où Carlisle décida de louer une chambre près de la nôtre pour faire bonne figure. Bella ne prit même pas de bain. Elle s'effondra dans son lit et plongea dans un sommeil que j'espérai suffisamment réparateur pour qu'elle se remette de ses émotions de la journée. Quant à moi, je restai avec les miens pour la nuit afin de peaufiner notre récit d'aventures.

Carlisle était fasciné par ce vampire fugitif et il regrettait que le type eût disparu dans la nature. Il aurait vraiment voulu le connaître mieux. Son passé obscur avec les Volturi l'intriguait autant que moi.

« Jamais je n'ai entendu parler de lui à l'époque où je fréquentais les Volturi. Il doit être en cavale depuis plusieurs siècles. »

Jasper, comme à son habitude en toute situation nouvelle, se montrait méfiant et prudent. Il n'appréciait pas du tout que ce vampire soit indétectable.

« Il peut nous espionner et nous attaquer sans qu'on ne puisse rien faire pour l'anticiper. »

Emmett, lui, était plutôt amusé. Il trouvait ridicule l'accoutrement du type.

« On dirait qu'il sort d'une BD. »

En somme, ma famille en arriva à peu près au même constat que moi: Pachacamac faisait partie de ces rares vampires qui possédaient une part d'humanité et un certain jugement du bien et du mal.

Malheureusement ou heureusement, nous doutions avoir de nouveau l'occasion d'en savoir davantage sur lui un jour. Pachacamac était un solitaire sauvage et il resterait terré dans sa jungle. J'étais plutôt déçu de ne pas avoir eu la chance de conclure cette rencontre sur une note plus positive. J'aurais voulu que cela ne se termine pas en queue de poisson...

Plus tard dans la nuit, la conversation dériva vers les événements récents concernant l'arrivée de Laurent parmi les Horvakia et j'appris que Tanya donnait régulièrement de ses nouvelles à Carlisle pour le maintenir au courant de l'évolution du nouveau végétarien dans son sevrage.

« Il se montre résistant pour le moment. » dit mon père. « Il pose beaucoup de questions sur notre mode de vie, sur les moyens que nous utilisons pour éviter de faire des rechutes, sur les animaux que nous préférons. Son intérêt est bon signe, je crois. Il semble vraiment désireux de s'intégrer. »

Jasper renchérit: « Après notre départ de Paris, Alice et moi n'avons pas regagné Forks tout de suite. Nous avons fait un détour par l'Alaska pour voir par nous-mêmes la situation.

-Et?

-Laurent était nerveux devant nous.

-Normal! » s'exclama Emmett. « On lui avait fichu une sacrée frousse sur le terrain de baseball!

-Sans doute. En tout cas, Irina ne le lâche pas d'une semelle. Elle s'est beaucoup attachée à lui... »

Tanya avait mentionné cet attachement, mais je n'avais pas pris la chose au sérieux.

La solitaire Irina, isolée et tranquille, qui s'éprenait d'un vampire? Difficile d'imaginer ça. Mais Jasper étant capable de cerner les émotions des autres mieux que personne, je ne pouvais que le croire.

« Je doute que ce soit réciproque, cependant. » ajouta-t-il. « J'ai senti que Laurent est davantage flatté que touché par les attentions d'Irina. Je lui ai conseillé d'être prudente, mais elle n'a pas accordé d'importance à mon avertissement. Elle croit que je me méfie trop et que ça fausse mon jugement.»

Ne restait plus qu'à espérer que ce parasite ne profiterait pas de la situation et qu'il continuerait sur la voie de l'abstinence...

« Et Victoria? » questionnai-je. « Toujours rien sur elle? »

Jasper hocha la tête.

« Elle rumine dans son coin. Alice ne voit rien de précis nous concernant. Elle ne projette pas encore de mettre une quelconque vengeance à exécution. »

Emmett haussa les épaules.

« En constatant que Laurent n'est plus de son côté, elle va sans doute renoncer définitivement à ses projets. Seule, elle ne fait pas le poids. Elle le sait. »

J'espérais que mon frère ait raison.

Le lendemain, si Bella se réveilla remise de ses émotions, physiquement, c'était une autre histoire. Elle avait attrapé un vilain rhume, résultat de sa baignade forcée dans le lac. Heureusement, le médecin de famille était présent et il lui ordonna de garder le lit. Elle ne protesta que pour la forme et dormit presque toute la journée. Les rares moments où elle était réveillée, elle insistait pour que je sorte et fasse visiter le coin à ma famille.

« Tu peux me laisser. Je suis d'un ennui mortel. Je ne fais que dormir.

-Pas question.

-Je n'ai qu'un rhume, Edward. Tous les humains de la planète sont enrhumés de temps en temps. Pas de quoi en faire une montagne.

-Je ne te quitte pas. » me bornais-je à répéter.

Trop faible pour me tenir tête, elle retombait aussitôt endormie sur son oreiller.

Emmett se moquait de sa voix nasillarde et de mon comportement de garde-malade zélée.

« Va donc tester la gastronomie péruvienne. » que je maugréais en le chassant de la chambre. «Mieux que ça; retourne à Forks, ça me fera des vacances. »

Emmett avait fini par suivre mon premier conseil et, avec Jasper et Carlisle, ils partirent en excursion du côté de l'Amazonie. Ici, Jasper était mis à l'épreuve avec tous ces systèmes sanguins plus riches et plus fort alors la chasse était inévitable pour lui. Le soir venu, ils retournèrent dans l'Est pour essayer de trouver Pachacamac. Carlisle était motivé par le désir de créer un contact positif et assurer en même temps au faux dieu que notre clan n'avait que de bonnes intentions. Jasper, lui, était plutôt motivé par l'envie d'étudier ce dissimulateur sur deux pattes. Il traîna mon téléphone avec lui et guetta un appel d'Alice; sitôt qu'elle ne verrait plus leur futur, Jasper saurait que Pachacamac se trouvait dans les parages. Mais ils revinrent tous les trois bredouilles de leurs recherches, à l'aube. Aucun signe du vampire, même du côté du lac. Nous n'allions pas le revoir de sitôt celui-là...

Le lendemain, je n'eus pas le choix d'abandonner Bella. Je devais chasser moi aussi. J'étais fort, mais depuis mon déraillement sous l'aurore boréale, je ne me permettais plus aucune négligence.

Je laissai mon amoureuse aux bons soins de Carlisle et passai la journée en Amazonie avec mes deux frères.

« Tâche de t'amuser. » me sermonna Bella avant de partir. « Je te l'ordonne, même. »

Et j'avais obéi. Le puma, l'ours et l'aigle se chamaillèrent toute la journée et débusquèrent assez de jaguars pour rééquilibrer la faune de la réserve.

À notre retour, je constatai, soulagé, que Bella allait beaucoup mieux. Carlisle me certifia que le pire était passé.

« Elle a passé la journée à me poser des questions sur les Volturi. Elle ne serait pas alerte et curieuse si elle n'était pas en forme.»

Par extension, l'histoire vague de Pachacamac l'avait rendue curieuse sur cette famille prestigieuse qui gouvernait notre univers. Je n'étais pas sûr que c'était une bonne idée qu'elle en sache trop sur les Volturi. Ils avaient tant fait de choses immondes aux humains, mêmes aux vampires, si l'on pensait à la pauvre mère des trois soeurs Horvakia... Je craignais qu'un détail ne finisse par la dégoûter et l'effrayer. Mais bon, je pouvais compter sur Carlisle pour filtrer les informations les plus sanglantes.

Puisque son état était stable, que Pachacamac était introuvable et qu'il n'y avait plus de jaguars en trop dans la jungle, Carlisle décida qu'il était temps de partir. Son devoir l'appelait et il avait beaucoup d'affaires à régler avant d'aller au Japon pour son séminaire.

Ma famille nous fit ses adieux et Bella s'excusa au moins cent fois de ne pas avoir été de très bonne compagnie ces derniers jours.

« Tu te rattraperas au Japon! » dit le géant en l'ébouriffant une dernière fois.

« Tu seras là aussi?

-Apparemment oui. Alice nous y a tous vus. »

Tous les Cullen allaient se retrouver au Japon? Ma foi, y aurait-il un seul pays que je pourrais visiter sans que ma famille s'incruste!?

J'étais vraiment ingrat, me morigénai-je. En venant ici, les miens avaient seulement voulu nous venir en aide après tout. J'en aurais fait autant à leur place. Et puis, je devais avouer que ces bagarres fraternelles cachées dans la forêt m'avaient manquées.

Le trio nous quitta en soirée, nous faisant promettre d'être prudents à l'avenir.

Bella s'était tellement reposée qu'elle n'eut pas du tout sommeil à la nuit tombée. Sitôt séparés des autres, elle frotta les mains d'un air gourmand.

« Nous avons deux jours de tourisme à rattraper à cause de moi.

-Tu dois encore te reposer.

-Je m'ennuie ici. À part écrire des cartes postales et jouer aux échecs sur mon portable, il n'y a rien à faire. Nous pourrions sortir quelque part, qu'en penses-tu?

-Où voudrais-tu aller en pleine nuit? Tout est fermé.

-Depuis quand les sites fermés t'empêchent de t'y faufiler? » demanda-t-elle, une lueur d'espièglerie dans les yeux.

« Bella Swan qui veut enfreindre les règles? Tsst, fréquenter les vampires ne fait que t'avilir. Tu subis une très mauvaise influence à cause de moi. » soupirai-je, faussement désabusé.

Elle gloussa.

« La nuit, le Machu Picchu est vide de toute présence. Pas de touristes, pas de vendeurs ambulants, pas de guides. Nous aurions les ruines à nous seuls. »

Repartir dans la jungle?

Une pensée pour Pachacamac me fit hésiter. À coup sûr, il saurait que nous étions de retour. Le site de Machu Picchu était très loin de son lac, mais je me doutais que notre présence n'allait pas le réjouir quand même. Surtout que l'arrivée à l'improviste de ma famille l'avait sûrement rendu encore plus méfiant.

Mais que pouvait-il arriver de grave? C'était un type étrange qui se prenait pour un dieu, mais il n'avait pas l'étoffe d'un vampire sanguinaire.

Fort de cette pensée, je ne pus que céder à ce visage illuminé par la hâte et l'excitation.

Nous quittâmes Cuzco dans la nuit noire. Avec Bella sur mon dos, je me fondis à l'obscurité et pris la direction de la gare. Je suivis à la course le chemin de fer qu'empruntait tous les jours le train local qui emmenait les nombreux touristes jusqu'au coeur des montagnes andaises. Avant d'arriver à la gare du petit village touristique en amont du Machu Picchu, je quittai les rails et m'enfonçai dans la forêt qui bordait le site. Je commençai à gravir la montagne sur laquelle la cité se situait et je me retrouvai bientôt au sommet d'une gigantesque plate-forme de pierre.

« Nous y sommes. »

Nous étions dans ce qui avait été vraisemblablement une place publique. Il y avait encore des fontaines fonctionnelles, les terrasses herbeuses étaient occupées par des lamas en liberté, amenés ici pour épater les touristes (ils partirent tous en courant à mon arrivée). Partout autour de moi il y avait des allées de granit poli, des escaliers étroits, des tours, des maisonnées dont les toits avaient disparu, des arches, des estrades, des temples, des terrasses d'agriculture. Tout avait été construit avec des millions de blocs de pierres assemblées comme un immense puzzle, encaissés les uns dans les autres pour former un tout architectural impressionnant.

Presque toute la cité était entourée de murailles. De l'autre côté de ses murailles, nous tombions dans le vide. Au fond d'un ravin interminable il y avait le fleuve. Sur le flanc oriental de la montagne se trouvait une vallée profonde qui délimitait le commencement de la jungle. Sur le flanc opposé se trouvait un horizon infini de montagnes. Je suppose que pour un humain normal une vue pareille pouvait donner le vertige.

Il régnait ici une ambiance particulière, mystérieuse, même pour une créature telle que moi. Le jour, on ne devait sentir qu'en surface tout ce mystère en raison des nombreux touristes bruyants et en pâmoison. La nuit, il n'y avait qu'un silence pesant qui dominait le site. Seul le vent des montagnes troublait la quiétude. On se sentait obligé de chuchoter pour ne pas déranger cette atmosphère étrange, chargée d'un passé mystique.

Bella mit pied à terre et je lui pris la main. Sans qu'elle ait besoin de me le demander, j'entamai une description de tout ce que je voyais. D'un pas prudent, elle marcha dans une allée escarpée. Je la suivis de près, car toute la surface du site était irrégulière, abrupte à maints endroits, semée de crevasses et de chemins tortueux où la moindre chute pouvait s'avérer fatale.

Avec dévotion, ses mains longèrent lentement les murs.

« Tout est si doux, si lisse... » s'extasia-t-elle.

« Les pierres ont été poncées au sable. » expliquai-je.

Nous trouvâmes un système d'aqueducs qui prenait sa source dans la montagne.

« Ils étaient épatants. Après plus de cinq siècles, ces systèmes d'irrigation fonctionnent toujours. »

Bella plongea ses mains dans l'eau d'une fontaine, suivit un canal qui menait à ce qui était un appartement d'un haut dignitaire. Les maisonnées paysannes se distinguaient facilement des demeures seigneuriales de par leur grandeur et les canaux d'eau potable privés. Bella resta très longtemps dans la maison vide, s'imaginant sans doute le lieu tel qu'il était autrefois quand il était habité.

Je savais que cet endroit était exceptionnel et digne d'admiration, mais je n'avais d'yeux que pour mon amoureuse presque en transe, émerveillée par tout ce que ses doigts et mes mots lui faisaient découvrir. Son visage ébloui valait les sept merveilles du monde réunies...

Plusieurs parties de la cité étaient condamnées et interdites aux touristes, soient pour des raisons de sécurité, soient pour éviter que les passages trop fréquents ne détériorent les lieux. Nous ignorâmes les règles et pénétrâmes des secteurs foulés jusqu'ici que par des archéologues mandatés.

Nous longeâmes un des murets bordant une terrasse d'agriculture. Bella était tout juste assez grande pour caresser l'herbe à la surface de la terrasse supérieure. On ne faisait plus rien pousser ici, mais la terre restait encore fertile et l'herbe abondante et fraîche.

Sur la plus haute esplanade, nous découvrîmes une structure en pierre sculptée. Pour les ignorants ce n'était qu'un bloc de roc quelconque, mais Bella examina l'autel de forme trapézoïdale et comprit sa fonction.

« C'est le _Intiwatana_. Il servait à mesurer la position du soleil pour déterminer les saisons d'agriculture. »

Sur une des grandes plates-formes reliant un temple à une tour d'observation, nous trouvâmes un arbre minuscule qui avait réussi à pousser en se frayant un chemin entre deux dalles de granit. Bella prit place sous les branches et s'adossa au tronc étroit. Je m'accroupis à sa hauteur et sa main toujours dans la mienne se libéra pour caresser ma joue.

« Va, Edward. Amuse-toi. Moi je vais rêvasser un peu. »

J'embrassai son sourire et je partis en coup de vent. Je m'amusai à bondir sur chaque terrasse et gravir en quelques secondes les 300 escaliers géants d'agriculture, sculptés en amont de la cité. Je marchai sur les murailles à peine plus larges qu'un dictionnaire, observant le ravin interminable en contre-bas. Je trouvai une cascade sur la montagne contre laquelle la cité avait été construite et je suivis son chemin, sautant d'une corniche à l'autre jusqu'au sol. De grandes variétés de fleurs poussaient dans les buissons de la montagne. Je trouvai d'autres exemplaires de la _cantuta_ qu'on m'avait donnée et j'en cueillis une. Je remontai le chemin qu'empruntaient tous les piétons jusqu'au village touristique qui était le point de départ de l'excursion. Tout le monde dormait à cette heure et je pénétrai un petit kiosque où différentes brochures donnaient des informations sur la cité. Je les lus toutes.

Je revins ensuite sur mes pas. Je commençais à ressentir le vide désagréable qui m'envahissait chaque fois que j'étais privé trop longtemps de la présence de Bella. Je regagnai le site en passant cette fois par la seule entrée que les Incas avaient construite. Je retrouvai ma compagne rêvasseuse et pris place à ses côtés. Je l'amenai sous mon aile et glissai la fleur dans sa main. En découvrant ce que c'était, elle la huma et l'installa ensuite dans ses cheveux.

« Merci... »

Elle ne me remerciait pas seulement pour la fleur.

« C'est merveilleux ici. J'ai l'impression d'avoir fait un bond dans le temps.

-Je dois avouer que je suis impressionné.

-On continue?

-Allons-y. »

Nous quittâmes l'arbre et, en jetant un dernier coup d'oeil aux racines qui luttaient pour se frayer un chemin entre les dalles, je réalisai que nous avions encore une fois pris en affection un arbre particulier au cours de notre périple. Celui-là me rappelait Bella. Petit, fragile en apparence, et pourtant tenace pour avoir réussi à s'épanouir malgré des circonstances qui jouaient contre lui.

En longeant un édifice, je me rappelai l'une des brochures.

« _Machu Picchu est sans aucun doute une des merveilles archéologiques les plus importantes du monde. Parce qu'elle fut édifiée dans une zone abrupte, difficile d'accès, elle est probablement la création urbaine la plus impressionnante de l'Empire inca, témoin d'un savoir et d'une habileté architectonique sans pareil. Pour l'homme d'aujourd'hui, la construction de la majestueuse citadelle aurait été un défi insurmontable même avec toute la technologie moderne à sa disposition._ » récitai-je.

Elle eut un petit air suffisant.

« Comme quoi les êtres humains sont capables d'accomplir de grands exploits.

-Vous êtes admirables sur bien des plans. Beaucoup plus que les gens de ma race. Vous avez dû faire preuve d'ingéniosité, inventer des stratagèmes là où la seule force vampire aurait pu tout résoudre.

-Nous devons bien faire marcher nos méninges à défaut de ne pas avoir de pouvoirs comme vous.

-C'est d'autant plus méritoire. Vous êtes tenaces et persévérants. Nous, nous aurions construit cette cité en une semaine, mais le sentiment d'avoir accompli quelque chose de grandiose n'y serait pas. De toute façon, nous n'aurions pas eu besoin de construire une telle cité. À quoi nous serviraient les terrasses d'agriculture puisque nous ne mangeons pas de nourriture humaine? À quoi serviraient les temples puisque nous ne croyions pas en aucune religion? À quoi serviraient ces murailles anti-invasion quand nous sommes nous-mêmes plus solides et immuables qu'un château-fort?

-C'est vrai. » médita-t-elle. « Vous avez le potentiel pour construire des trucs grandioses, mais sans motivation, ça n'en vaut pas la peine.

-Les plus grandes créations humaines sont, à l'origine, le résultat d'un besoin; se protéger, se recueillir, survivre, se nourrir... Les vampires sont peut-être plus forts, plus vifs d'esprits, plus rapides, pour autant jamais ils ne créeraient des oeuvres aussi majeures.

-Parce que la nécessité de le faire n'est pas présente en eux... »

Sur cet élan philosophique, nous continuâmes à déambuler dans la ville et trouvâmes bientôt ce que je reconnus comme un tombeau où des centaines de vierges avaient été sacrifiées lors de rituels.

« Si plein de sagesse et d'ingéniosité fut le peuple inca, ils avaient aussi leur côté sombre.» dis-je après avoir récité les renseignements d'une autre brochure.

J'aurais cru que Bella se montrerait plutôt répugnée de savoir qu'elle foulait un sol où plusieurs sacrifices avaient eu lieu, mais elle n'afficha qu'une mine résignée.

« Ça prouve ce que je t'ai déjà dit: il y a des zones d'ombre partout, autant du côté des humains que des vampires. Il y a de bons et de mauvais côtés chez les deux races. Tout est une question de point de vue. Ces rituels n'avaient rien de mauvais pour les Incas. C'était quelque chose de bien, d'essentiel, inscrit dans leurs moeurs. Même chose du côté vampire; ils tuent des humains, mais ils n'ont pas l'impression que c'est un acte répréhensible, condamnable. Ils ne le font pas pour le plaisir et par cruauté. C'est juste une façon de vivre qui va de soi.

-Le parallèle est intéressant. » concédai-je.

« Les Incas faisaient des sacrifices humains, ce qui n'enlève rien à la richesse de leur culture et de leur vision du monde. Les vampires tuent des humains, ce qui n'enlève rien à l'intérêt et la richesse qu'ils peuvent représenter, à mon sens. »

Richesse? Vampire?

Il n'y avait que Bella Swan pour transformer en qualités ce qui pour d'autres humains serait des critères parfaits pour répondre au profil de bêtes de foires.

Que je l'aimais...

Nous nous retrouvâmes tout en haut, sur une esplanade où il y avait une vue imprenable de la ville. Ici, on pouvait voir le ciel étoilé de près. La lune n'était pas présente cette nuit. Peu importait, il y avait ma lune à mes côtés qui se laissait aller à quelque songe. Elle inspira à fond, comme si l'odeur de la nature mélangée à la pierre l'aiderait à mieux visualiser tout le site. Elle s'immobilisa et ferma les yeux. Le visage tourné au vent, elle semblait voir quelque chose qui m'échappait.

Je regardai sa silhouette nichée sur la plate-forme, révélée par les étoiles. Derrière elle, au-delà de la vallée, s'étendait une mer de montagnes. J'étais en mesure d'apprécier le panorama, mais je ratais quelque chose que Bella, elle, dans tout son émerveillement humain, arrivait à discerner. C'était d'autant plus frustrant de ne pas arriver à comprendre ce que c'était puisque moi j'avais deux yeux pour voir. Elle avait une longueur d'avance alors que je détenais plus de ressources qu'elle.

Il s'était produit la même chose quand elle avait plongé ma main dans l'eau du lac de Pachacamac. Elle avait tenté de me faire voir d'un autre oeil ce qui pour moi n'était que de l'eau verte dans le bassin algueux d'une forêt comme tant d'autres.

Je regardai plus attentivement les alentours, tout en pivotant sur moi-même. Je voulais vraiment arriver à m'émerveiller de tout ça, comme l'était Bella en ce moment. Je pouvais être admiratif de l'ingéniosité inca, des talents des humains, mais me montrer aussi rêveur et imaginatif qu'elle, ça non.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle percevait avec tant de facilité?

Mes nombreux voyages m'avaient amené à visiter des endroits aussi grandioses que celui-ci, mais je n'avais jamais qu'accordé un intérêt minime à leur magnificence. Pour moi, des cités perdues comme celles-ci n'étaient qu'un terrain de questions pour les humains qui voulaient se souvenir de leurs ancêtres, chose impossible pour nous vampires puisque nous étions éternels. Nous étions à la fois notre passé, notre présent et notre futur. Pas de descendance ni d'ascendance, donc pas de mystères, pas d'histoires, pas d'énigmes à résoudre. Quant à la nature, elle était mon garde-manger, point. Pas de quoi s'émerveiller.

Enfin... La nature pouvait être splendide, c'est vrai, que je pensai en regardant le paysage qui entourait la cité.

La nature était vaste, cruelle et clémente à la fois envers les hommes. Ici, on avait appris à l'exploiter tout en la respectant. C'était peut-être pour ça que la cité avait traversé les siècles sans que la forêt reprenne totalement ses droits. Elle avait été construite en s'adaptant à la nature, pas en l'opprimant.

Comment un tel parallèle apparut dans mon esprit, je ne sus pas trop, mais je ne pus m'empêcher de comparer cette cité construite dans la nature sauvage à la situation humaine-vampire. L'homme, ici, était parvenu à établir un équilibre, à s'adapter à cette nature plus forte et redoutable que lui. Il avait accepté cette nature et s'y était fondu, sans la détruire. Et si la même chose était possible entre humains et vampire? Et si les humains arrivaient un jour à s'adapter à notre race? À la comprendre pour mieux établir un équilibre entre les deux genres? Et si les vampires en faisaient autant de leur côté?

Arago et Bella y étaient parvenus, eux.

Et Pachacamac avait fait la même chose, à sa manière.

Un univers de possibilités s'ouvrait devant nous, compris-je, et le Machu Picchu était l'élément déclencheur de cette prise de conscience.

Cet endroit était un symbole de la relation équilibrée entre l'homme et le divin, la terre et le ciel, le quotidien (les fermiers cultivant la terre) et le magique (les temples où on vouait un culte aux astres considérés comme des divinités). Cet endroit me fut une sorte d'écho à cet équilibre précaire qui pouvait peut-être exister entre la normalité et le surnaturel, l'homme et le vampire.

Je commençai à me rendre compte, satisfait, que je pouvais admirer ce qui m'entourait. Peut-être que je n'arriverais jamais à m'émerveiller du Machu Picchu de la même façon que Bella. Mais je pouvais l'être à ma manière. Bella était séduite de façon humaine et moi j'étais séduit de façon vampirique. Ce n'était pas pour les mêmes raisons, elle pour l'aspect mystique et historique, moi pour le parallèle humain-vampire qu'il inspirait, mais ce qui importait c'était d'arriver à être sensible à cette partie du monde, à y voir autre chose qu'un tas de pierres empilées les uns sur les autres.

Bella voulait découvrir le monde. Pour moi, le monde se résumait à Bella. Elle était le seul univers digne d'intérêt. Mais parce qu'elle s'intéressait aux multiples facettes de la planète, je n'avais pas le choix, moi aussi, de m'ouvrir au reste du monde et d'en être touché. Et c'était sans doute pour ça qu'en ce moment je me perdais dans l'immensité de l'horizon, admiratif et ému tout à la fois, chose qui ne pouvait être possible auparavant, ma condition établissant une frontière invisible entre le reste de l'univers et moi. Bella était le pont qui me reliait à cet univers. Un univers qui n'acceptait pas les gens comme moi, mais dont je ne faisais pas moins partie.

Mon amoureuse sortit bientôt de sa rêverie, en soupirant. Elle revint vers moi en longeant le grand mur, ses doigts caressant les pierres polies avec lenteur et minutie. Si lent et si minutieux que je commençai à envier ces blocs de roc.

« Dis-moi... » amorça-t-elle.

« Oui?

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire _warmi_? »

Surpris, je ne répondis pas tout de suite. Ses rêveries l'avaient amenée à des pensées plutôt inattendues, ma foi.

« Épouse. »

Le dire dans ma propre langue me mit sens dessus dessous. Pourquoi je réagissais comme ça?

« C'est pour ça que tu m'as appelé Isabella Cullen quand on est tombé sur Phileos. » comprit-elle.

Elle répéta le terme, comme pour l'étudier.

« Bella Cullen... »

Tout à coup très rêveur, j'ajoutai:

« Isabella Marie Masen Cullen. »

Les mots roulèrent sur ma langue comme une mélodie fluide et harmonieuse.

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, comme pour mieux écouter ma voix.

« Un peu long, mais ça sonne bien. » finit-elle par dire avec un petit sourire timide.

Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire? Que l'idée d'être mon épouse lui plaisait?

J'aurais pu jurer à ce moment que mon coeur gelé avait fait un saut périlleux.

Elle ne me laissa pas le temps de me remettre de mon chambardement intérieur et sauta du coq à l'âne en reportant attention à tout ce qui nous entourait.

« C'est triste que tout ça ait été abandonné par les Incas. » se désola-t-elle. « Je me demande pourquoi ils sont partis. J'aurais cru que l'invasion espagnole les pousserait à se mettre à l'abri ici. Personne ne les aurait jamais trouvés. Ils auraient pu continuer à vivre en paix. »

Je récitai de façon mécanique ce qui était inscrit sur une des brochures, mais toutes mes pensées étaient encore tournées vers notre précédente conversation.

« _Aujourd'hui, les raisons du dépeuplement de Machu Picchu restent inconnues, cependant de nombreuses hypothèses furent émises pour expliquer cette désertion. Une option possible serait une épidémie de malaria poussant à l'abandon de la citadelle située en zone humide et peuplée d'insectes. Une autre possibilité suggère l'abandon et la fermeture de la citadelle suite à la mort du dirigeant sans héritier. Une autre hypothèse indique que les Antis - groupe amazonien - pires ennemis de l'Inca, arrivèrent à Machu Picchu et se livrèrent à une grande tuerie. Il est aussi fort probable que, suite à l'arrivée des conquérants espagnols et de l'effondrement du plus grand empire de l'Amérique précolombienne, la ville perdit sa raison d'être. Atahualpa, le dernier empereur inca, une fois assassiné par le conquistador Pizzaro, la nécessité d'un refuge pour la haute société inca perdit son sens._

-Foutaises! »

Une voix impérieuse avait claqué sur l'esplanade et je sortis cette fois complètement de mes songes.

J'avais beau savoir à qui appartenait la voix, il me fut impossible de ne pas réagir au quart de tour. Je fis volte-face et je l'aperçus à l'autre bout de l'esplanade, sur un muret. On aurait dit une statue, une gargouille de pierre à forme humaine, dominant le site.

Je me déplaçai immédiatement devant Bella. Réflexe automatique.

« Phileos! » s'exclama-t-elle, étonnée et un peu fébrile d'après sa voix chevrotante.

Erreur. La dernière à chose à faire, c'était bien de l'appeler par son vrai nom. Un nom simple qui n'avait rien à voir avec un grand dieu comme lui.

Le torse gonflé d'indignation, il corrigea ma compagne.

« Pachacamac. » Une note d'indulgence teintait par contre ses paroles. Pourquoi se mettre en colère contre une _lata onqosca_? Ce n'était pas sa faute si elle lui manquait de respect puisqu'elle était débile.

Je le toisai, circonspect. Je ne savais plus si je devais être content de le revoir ou être agacé vu son attitude arrogante ou me montrer prudent.

J'affichai néanmoins un air neutre, ni accueillant ni méfiant.

« Nous ne croyions pas vous revoir. »

La position de mon corps arqué, prêt à bondir, me trahit cependant.

« Toujours sur vos gardes à ce que je vois. » Il eut un rire bref en détaillant ma posture aux aguets, cachant l'humaine derrière moi. Lui avait les bras croisés, détendu. Il ne se montrerait pas si insouciant si ma famille était à mes côtés. Là, j'étais seul à nouveau et ça l'arrangeait bien.

« Quel bon vent vous amène au Machu Picchu? » demandai-je, poli.

« Le vent de la prudence; je vous suis de loin depuis deux jours. »

Deux jours?!

Je fronçai les sourcils. Je me crispai, irrité. Je détestais savoir qu'il nous avait espionnés. Et je détestais encore plus de savoir que jamais, à aucun moment, je n'avais pu sentir qu'il était dans les parages. Qu'il ne soit pas mon ennemi n'arrangeait rien à l'affaire; je ne supportais pas qu'il eût un avantage sur moi, qu'il pût me surprendre, me prendre de court.

Je tentai de me raisonner. Nous étions dans _son_ pays. Il était normal qu'il surveille les agissements d'un vampire foulant son territoire. J'en aurais fait autant à Forks. J'aurais espionné l'esprit d'un vampire étranger pour m'informer sur ses intentions réelles. Donc, techniquement, je n'avais pas le droit d'en vouloir à Pachacamac puisque j'étais une sorte d'espion sans scrupule tout autant que lui, mais c'était plus fort que moi.

« Pourquoi? » lançai-je, courroucé.

« Pour m'assurer que vous n'ébruitiez pas la vérité sur mon identité.

-Je vous ai juré que personne n'en saurait jamais rien. »

Il haussa une épaule désinvolte.

« Tout comme vous, je suis toujours sur mes gardes. » Il enchaîna sans préambule: « Les vôtres s'en sont retournés.

-Ils vous ont cherché, avant de partir, pour clarifier la situation.

-Je sais. Je les ai vus de loin. Je ne les ai pas laissés me trouver.

-Ils auraient bien aimé faire votre connaissance.

-Désolé de ne pas partager la même envie.

-Ils ne seraient pas venus dans ce pays si vous ne vous étiez amusés à brouiller nos traces.» l'accusai-je.

Son regard se fit interrogateur.

« Brouiller vos traces? »

Il ne paraissait pas savoir de quoi je parlais, mais je m'assurai, en plongeant dans sa conscience, qu'il ne jouait pas la comédie. Eh bien! Apparemment, il ignorait où je voulais en venir.

« Ma soeur peut voir l'avenir. » Il écarquilla les yeux. Ce n'était pas le don d'Alice qui l'étonnait, mais plutôt le fait que je lui donne le titre de soeur. Les liens entre les membres d'un clan tel que le nôtre étaient pour lui étrangers. Il n'arrivait pas à concevoir que les vampires puissent former une famille au-delà de la structure habituelle du clan qui n'a pour but que la survie du groupe, sans attache, sans lien affectif.

« Vous nous avez dissimulés du futur et elle a cru qu'un malheur nous était arrivé. » continuai-je. «C'est pour ça qu'une partie de mon clan a débarqué. »

Il médita une seconde et son visage s'éclaira d'une lueur de compréhension.

« _Manà_; non. Je n'ai rien fait du tout. J'embrouille bien malgré moi vos traces. C'est ainsi. À ma proximité, je parasite la présence de tout être vivant. »

Je regardai Bella par-dessus mon épaule. L'oreille tendue, elle écoutait la conversation, tout aussi intriguée que moi. Je sentais son souffle dans mon dos, son coeur battait toujours. Ce que me disait Pachacamac n'avait pas de sens.

« Comment se fait-il que je puisse sentir quand même Bella si vous embrouillez tout le monde? »

Il agita la tête à la négative.

« Je ne parle pas de présence physique cette fois. Ce n'est pas comme le mur qui me coupe de ce que je ne veux pas entendre et sentir. Ça, je peux le contrôler à ma guise et en faire profiter aux autres. » dit-il, narquois, se souvenant de ma tête horrifiée quand il m'avait coupé de Bella. « Ce que j'embrouille sans pouvoir le contrôler c'est votre _akumaneh_. »

Le mot quechua qu'il me donna n'avait pas de traduction anglaise. C'était une définition qui n'avait pas son équivalent dans le monde moderne. Pour Bella, je cherchai néanmoins des mots qui pouvaient se rapprocher du concept.

« _Akumaneh_... C'est notre présence métaphysique, notre essence, notre... âme.

-Notre âme... » répéta-t-elle, médusée.

Un sourire étira lentement ses lèvres. Je savais à quoi était dû sa petite mine soudain ravie. Une âme... Je venais malgré moi de lui dire que les vampires avaient une âme alors que j'avais toujours prétendu le contraire.

« _Ari_. La femelle voyante est coupée de votre _akumaneh_ quand vous êtes près de moi. Je ne peux rien y faire. »

Les paroles de Pachacamac étaient perturbantes. Il prétendait ni plus ni moins que Alice voyait les âmes des vampires, pas leur existence au sens physique du terme.

Il descendit du muret et nous approcha. Aussitôt, la sonnerie de mon téléphone retentit. La conséquence de sa proximité était immédiate: Alice venait de nous voir à nouveau disparaître de son champ de vision.

« Tout va bien Alice. » la rassurai-je en décrochant.

« _Tu es certain? Vous... Vous êtes encore dans le noir absolu. Plus d'avenir, plus de route devant vous._

-Ne t'inquiète pas. » dis-je en ne quittant pas des yeux le faux dieu qui s'était figé à la sonnerie. Il avait peur que j'appelle la cavalerie, que je demande aux miens de revenir. Mais si je voulais le garder en confiance, je devais maintenir les deux camps d'égal à égal. Un contre un. Bella ne pouvait entrer dans l'équation, pour lui elle était insignifiante.

« Ne crains rien. Tout se passera bien. Je te rappelle, promis. »

Je raccrochai et Bella obliqua son corps sur le côté pour sortir de mon ombre.

« Vous nous suivez depuis deux jours alors pourquoi choisir de vous manifester seulement maintenant? »

Il haïssait les questions directes d'un humain. Il aurait voulu une génuflexion, la tête baissée, et un ton craintif plein d'émerveillement, comme à chaque fois que ses victimes le rencontraient. Involontairement, Bella était en train de lui donner une leçon d'humilité. Ça ne pouvait que remettre son ego à sa place alors je la laissai continuer sa petite ronde de questions.

« Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de prêter attention au tissu de mensonges qu'a récité votre... gardien.» qu'il consentit à répondre en me jetant un oeil revêche.

« Des mensonges? Ce sont des théories d'archéologues et d'historiens. »

Il plissa le nez, teigneux.

« Tous dans l'erreur. L'humain peut être si naïf parfois... »

Il se souvenait d'événements particuliers si j'en jugeais son regard rosé perdu dans le vague. Il ne me regardait plus directement, je n'avais plus accès à son esprit alors je ne vis pas ces souvenirs.

« Vous savez pourquoi la Cité a été abandonnée? » questionnai-je. «Vous connaissez la véritable raison de leur départ?

-J'ai suivi de près les événements. Ce sont les _llapus' comedata_, les responsables. »

Il avait usé de son dialecte ancien que je ne comprenais pas.

« Qui? » questionna aussitôt Bella, me volant les mots de la bouche.

Le faux dieu secoua la tête, agacé par notre ignorance.

« _Les aqoraki_. » qu'il dit en quechua, cette fois.

Je me crispai immédiatement au nom prononcé. Le Pérou avait décidément bien des secrets...

Un long frisson me traversa la colonne. Le mot avait de quoi donner des sueurs froides, mais ce qui m'inquiétait le plus, c'était l'humaine à côté de moi. Si j'avais su plus tôt où Pachacamac voulait en venir, je ne me serais pas fait curieux et je me serais arrangé pour éviter que la conversation en arrive là. Ce n'était vraiment, vraiment pas une bonne idée que Bella entende ce nom. Moi-même je le redoutais, alors qu'en serait-il pour une mortelle?

Ignorant mon regard plein de semonces, le faux dieu poursuivit.

« Les ennemis jurés des _chupacabras_, si vous préférez.

-Choup... »

Il roula des yeux.

« Les _chupacabras_. C'est ainsi que les vampires étaient nommés il y a de nombreux siècles dans cette partie du monde. » expliqua notre hôte avec un soupir.

« Ah. Les vampires, choupacabrasses, ont des ennemis appelés aqoraki? C'est quoi des aqoraki?

-Rien. C'est rien du tout. » grognai-je.

Mais il était trop tard. Bella ne lâcherait pas le morceau.

Je grinçai des dents tandis que Pachacamac me regardait, questionneur.

« Votre _warmi _ne connaît pas tout de notre monde, on dirait bien! »

Mon air outré l'amusait. Il reporta son attention sur Bella, condescendant. Plutôt que de répondre à sa question, il lui en posa une autre.

«Pourquoi croyez-vous que les humains de cette région vénéraient tant le soleil et qu'ils l'associaient à leurs dieux?

-Heu... Pour les récoltes? Sans soleil, pas de nourriture, donc pas de vie possible.

-Pff... »

Il leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré.

« Vos théories humaines sont horripilantes.

-Phileos... » l'interrompis-je, sifflant entre mes dents. L'appeler par son vrai nom l'agacerait et détournerait sans doute son attention.

Il m'ignora cordialement.

« Pourquoi ils adoraient le soleil alors? » questionna Bella, inconsciente de ma raideur.

« Ils l'adoraient parce qu'ils redoutaient son contraire; la nuit, la lune. Le jour était pour eux leur salut, leur sursis.

-Ils avaient peur de la nuit et de la lune?

-_Ari_. Plus précisément la pleine lune.

-La pleine lune... Qu'est-ce que la pleine lune a de redoutable? »

Il eut un rire malin.

« Allons... Même une _lata_ a forcément entendu parler d'histoires où la pleine lune est à craindre! Vos contes pullulent de ce genre de légendes, tout autant que les histoires de vampires. »

Peut-être parce que c'était trop évident à voir, Bella ne parut pas saisir.

Et ce fut avec une satisfaction toute malsaine que Pachacamac éclaira sa lanterne.

« Les _aqoraki, _que moi j'appelle _llapus' comedata,_ sont des lycans, _Lata_. »

Je hululai mon mécontentement tout en guettant la réaction de Bella.

Elle fronça d'abord les sourcils et, très lentement, ses yeux s'agrandirent.

« Des lycans... Vous voulez dire des... »

Le mot ne franchit même pas ses lèvres. Le prononcer le rendrait plus réel... et plus terrifiant.

Le faux dieu termina à sa place, incisif.

« Des loups-garous. »

**_A suivre_**

* * *

_Un petit rappel pour spécifier que je n'ai jamais voyagé au Pérou et que les descriptions des endroits peuvent être différentes de la réalité, malgré mes efforts. J'essaie d'être fidèle le plus possible au véritable pays, je veux lui rendre hommage, pas insulter qui que ce soit. De toute façon, c'est une fiction, pas un documentaire géo-touristique ;). Merci de votre indulgence._

_Un grand** Merci **à **Oréliie **(j'espère que ça t'a plu jusqu'à la fin^^, merci beaucoup d'être passée me dire tes impressions, ça fait toujours plaisir),**Sara D.** (thank you! Je suis ravie de partager cette histoire avec vous tous^^ c'est même très gratifiant!), **Dragoncelte **(je suis contente que ma version assez éloignée de l'original ait capté ton intérêt, merci d'avoir pris le temps de me lire et laissé ton avis^^), **Mel** ( eh oui, couper en plein suspense c'est ma marque de commerce, huhu), **Pheonix** (je ne publie pas souvent, mais j'essaie de faire des chapitres assez longs pour compenser l'attente^^), **Daphné** (je rougis! Eh bien, je suis contente que mon travail te plaise à ce point! Pour savoir quand je publie, faut avoir un compte sur ce site. Tu peux sélectionner les histoires dont tu voudrais suivre la publication), **Petitefilledusud** (ah! Ça aurait pu être effectivement Victoria, l'hypothèse était plausible^^ héhé, tu vas finir par savoir pour l'Irlande, ce sera au chapitre 27. Je suis contente que tu apprécies mes efforts pour écrire sans faute. Je trouve ça important, ça rend la lecture plus fluide et accessible),** Eldarien** (oui on va finir par comprendre en entier le mystère de Pachacamac, mais je le fais au compte-goutte ;)) _


	27. Les Aqoraki

_À noter que les loup-garous dont je parle dans cette histoire ne sont pas ceux de la tribu quileute. Ici il est question des vrais loups-garous, ceux que Meyer a mentionnés que très très brièvement à la fin de Breaking Dawn et qu'elle a surnommés les Enfants de la Lune._

_Deux chapitres en un._

**Chapitre **

**Les Aqoraki**

Le coeur de Bella s'arrêta un quart de seconde, et ça, ce n'était pas causé par le don de Pachacamac qui me coupait de sa présence. Pendant un moment qui me parut interminable, elle ne fixa que le vide. Pour une personne de sa condition, ç'aurait pu être parfaitement normal si ce n'était que pas une seule fois elle ne cligna des paupières.

« Les loups-garous existent... » entendis-je au bout d'une éternité.

Un rictus nerveux se dessina alors sur son visage figé.

« Oui, bien sûr... Les vampires existent alors pourquoi pas les loups-garous. » murmura-t-elle à elle-même. « C'est idiot de ma part. J'aurais dû y songer. »

Elle fut prise d'un petit rire troublé. Elle semblait se trouver complètement imbécile d'avoir cru que moi et les miens étions les seuls représentants du monde surnaturel.

Je guettai, anxieux, chacun de ses gestes et chaque petit indice que me donnait l'expression de ses traits. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je me remis à maudire le mur mental qui me bloquait ses pensées réelles. Je savais que Bella se contrôlait pour éviter de montrer sa nervosité. Je sentais bien qu'elle ne voulait pas me blesser par ricochet si elle avait peur de ces bestioles qui faisaient partie du monde secret auquel j'appartenais aussi.

Elle s'éclaircit soudain la gorge pour se donner une contenance.

« Tu ne m'en as jamais parlé. » me dit-elle d'un ton neutre.

Je pris une inspiration pour me donner le temps de masquer ma propre nervosité.

« L'occasion ne s'est jamais présentée. Je n'ai pas vu l'intérêt de t'en parler puisque les loups-garous ont pratiquement disparu de la Terre aujourd'hui. »

En fait, si l'idée d'en parler ne m'avait jamais traversé l'esprit, c'était parce que le sujet était plutôt tabou. Les vampires occultaient par nature toute mention des loups-garous, contrôlés par une peur rétrospective collective. J'étais très heureux de faire partie de la génération qui n'avait pas connu cette calamité. D'autres représentants de ma race avaient vécu à l'époque où ces créatures terrorisaient autant les humains que les vampires. J'en avais entendu parler qu'à de rares reprises et vu quelques-uns de ces lycans à travers les souvenirs de vieux vampires, mais, heureusement, je n'en avais jamais rencontré, de loin ou de près. Le peu de souvenirs dont j'avais été témoin suffisait à me terrasser.

Les loups-garous étaient, dans l'univers vampire, un fléau. Un fléau révolu, mais un fléau tout de même. Ils étaient les seuls à nous surpasser, les seuls qui pouvaient nous anéantir. Pour une créature éternelle comme moi, la destruction était un concept quasi impossible alors imaginer que quelqu'un puisse parvenir à nous tuer facilement avait de quoi rendre nerveux.

Pachacamac observait très attentivement l'humaine qui luttait pour ne pas laisser voir la peur qui l'étreignait. Il avait voulu provoquer cette peur. C'était une sorte d'expérience pour lui, afin d'observer jusqu'où la tolérance des mortels pouvait aller. Je trouvai ce petit jeu malsain, déplacé et cruel. En même temps, j'éprouvai une pointe de satisfaction, car cela voulait dire que Pachacamac commençait à considérer Bella comme un être pensant, et non un simple d'esprit inconscient du mal autour de lui.

Peut-être parce qu'apprendre l'existence de ma condition lui avait ouvert l'esprit bien malgré elle, Bella ne mit pas de temps à se remettre de sa stupeur. Par acquit de conscience, si on acceptait que ma race existe, on acceptait que le surnaturel existe, incluant des créatures comme les lycans.

Quand même, j'aurais aimé que Bella reste dans l'ignorance de cette partie de l'histoire du monde surnaturel. Elle en avait déjà beaucoup supporté avec tout ce qui concernait ma race. Un esprit mortel si jeune et si vulnérable ne méritait pas qu'on l'accable d'une réalité inhumaine de plus. C'était trop lourd à gérer, à digérer.

Mais, comme souvent, je sous-estimais Bella Swan. Elle redressa les épaules et s'adressa à nous comme l'aurait fait une élève à son professeur, comme une touriste devant un guide, comme un chercheur devant un problème à résoudre.

Comprendre et savoir.

« De quoi parle-t-on exactement quand il s'agit de... lycans? D'hommes-loups? D'hommes qui se transforment en loup? D'hommes qui gardent leur apparence, mais qui se comportent en loups? »

Pachacamac fit la moue, déçu de n'avoir provoqué qu'un intérêt poli au lieu de la terreur glacée qu'il espérait. Je pris donc l'initiative de répondre, puisant dans les quelques informations que je détenais de quoi faire une description adéquate. J'aurais préféré ne pas entamer un sujet de conversation pareil, cependant.

« On parle d'hommes qui prenaient certains aspects de canidés tout en restant passablement humains. Enfin, physiquement en tout cas. Un homme sous sa forme lycante n'était plus un homme. Il devenait complètement sauvage, à la merci de son instinct animal. »

Bella hocha la tête, assimilant ce que je lui révélais avec calme. Elle était calme qu'en surface, par contre. Je me doutais à son coeur défaillant que chaque détail ne rendait que plus réelle encore cette nouvelle vérité qu'elle venait de recevoir en pleine figure.

« Ils ont... de la fourrure, des griffes, une gueule de chien et tout ça?

-Oui.

-Et ils se transforment à la pleine lune...

-Oui. »

Je n'aimais pas qu'elle utilise le temps présent, comme si ces bestioles existaient encore. Oh, il en restait bien un ou deux sur la planète, mais je préférais songer qu'ils avaient disparu de la surface de la Terre pour de bon.

« Et... quelle est la part de vérité dans le cliché que nous connaissons tous? Ils se transforment vraiment qu'à la pleine lune ou bien les astres n'ont aucune importance dans le processus? Ils peuvent être tués avec une balle d'argent? Un homme mordu par un loup-garou deviendra aussi loup-garou, comme les vampires? Quand ils redeviennent humains au lever du jour, ils ne se rappellent plus rien? »

Quelle curiosité! Cela me rappelait la fameuse journée où j'étais allé à Seattle avec Bella. Durant la moitié du trajet, j'avais répondu à toutes ses questions sur ma race. La même scène se répétait aujourd'hui, excepté que ses questions concernaient une autre race encore plus détestable que la mienne. Je n'avais pas du tout l'habitude de parler de lycans ouvertement avec les miens, encore moins avec une humaine.

Pachacamac demeurait muet, plutôt mal à l'aise lui aussi avec le présent sujet d'échange alors qu'il en était lui-même l'instigateur.

Je pris encore une fois la parole.

« L'argent, ce n'est qu'une invention des humains pour se rassurer, pour se donner l'impression qu'ils peuvent faire quelque chose contre eux, comme les croix pour les vampires, par exemple. Et, bien qu'ils deviennent complètement sauvages une fois transformés, les lycans demeurent très conscients de leurs actes donc ils se souviennent de tout quand ils reprennent forme humaine. Dans le jour, ils se comportent comme n'importe qui dans la société, ils ne sont repérables qu'à des signes particuliers qui échappent bien souvent aux mortels. Et un spécimen qui mord un humain le contamine, oui. La pleine lune est essentielle à la transformation, en effet. Symboliquement, elle est ce que le soleil est pour le vampire; un élément qui révèle notre nature anormale, nous, créatures inhumaines . »

Encore une fois, elle hocha la tête, méditative. Elle se tourna ensuite à demi pour positionner son corps devant Pachacamac et ainsi faire comprendre que la prochaine question exigeait une réponse de lui seul.

«Ce sont donc les loups-garous qui ont fait fuir les Incas de Machu Picchu? »

Le faux dieu se renfrogna. Il n'avait pas songé devoir expliquer jusqu'au bout, croyant que la mortelle ne voudrait rien savoir de plus dès que les loups-garous seraient mentionnés. Il s'était fait prendre à son propre jeu et devait maintenant fournir une réponse plus explicite.

Pour ma part, je n'appréciais pas la question de Bella. J'étais rongé par cette vieille peur constante de réveiller un jour chez elle la répulsion et le rejet de l'univers caché qui me caractérisait. Cette peur se retrouvait exacerbée par la crainte que j'éprouvais moi-même envers ces créatures que je redoutais sans jamais les avoir connues. Je voulais l'éloigner de cette nouvelle réalité qui faisait jour, qui se joignait à la vérité dans laquelle on l'avait déjà introduite. En savoir le moins possible, raisonnai-je, ne la mènerait jamais vers le dédain, la répugnance, l'épouvante. Ce qu'on ignorait ne pouvait nous faire peur. Je devais donc, logiquement, interrompre cette ronde de questions qui sortaient du cadre de la généralité et se concentraient sur un fait précis. Un fait dont les détails étaient susceptibles de terroriser de plus belle Bella.

Mais il y avait un facteur à prendre en compte; j'étais moi aussi curieux et intéressé. Je voulais savoir ce qui s'était réellement produit en ces lieux. Je voulais le savoir, car visiblement une part de l'Histoire m'avait échappé, moi qui croyais avoir tout vu et tout connu, moi qui croyais avoir débusqué toutes les énigmes derrière les légendes humaines et mis un nom sur tous les faits inexplicables du passé des mortels... J'étais agacé qu'un de ces faits m'ait filé entre les doigts, que certaines réalités, cachées sous la forme de mystères historiques et archéologiques aux humains, m'échappent à moi, Edward le vampire. Alors, pour cette seule raison, je laissai Pachacamac poursuivre en dépit de Bella qui, à tout moment, pouvait être prise d'épouvante.

Le faux dieu jeta un regard circulaire sur tout le site qui nous entourait. Les murs de pierres semblaient l'aider à se souvenir. Il entama son discours avec cette réticence et ce malaise typiques d'un individu peu habitué à se faire loquace.

« Les _llapus__' comedata_, ou _Aqoraki_ si vous préférez, n'ont pas fait fuir les gens. Ils les ont exterminés, jusqu'au dernier enfant. »

Le bout de femme à mes côtés ferma les yeux quelques secondes, sans doute pour favoriser sa concentration à ne pas laisser paraître le tremblement qui l'agitait. Geste vain.

Tout en demeurant très curieux face aux paroles de Pachacamac, je guettais la peur de Bella. Je redoutais que cette peur évolue et se métamorphose en dégoût total. Un dégoût qui s'étendrait jusqu'à moi.

Se rappelant les brochures que j'avais récitées, Pachacamac continua, ignorant le chambardement intérieur qui s'emparait de ses deux interlocuteurs.

« Cette cité fut construite pour le culte du Soleil et pour les ressources essentielles aux humains, c'est juste. Mais plus tard, on l'a utilisé aussi pour fuir les _aqoraki_. Les gens croyaient que, en hauteur, plus près des astres, ils se feraient entendre des dieux et que la malédiction ne s'abattrait plus sur eux si on leur offrait de jeunes vierges en sacrifice. »

Il pointa du menton le _Intiwatana_, cette espèce de cadran solaire en pierre.

« Cet instrument ne servait pas qu'à mesurer la position du soleil pour déterminer la saison de l'agriculture. La nuit, il servait aussi à déterminer l'évolution de la lune dans le ciel. Quand la pleine lune approchait, ils s'assemblaient tous dans la cité, et n'en sortaient plus. Le jour, ils priaient le soleil de ne pas se coucher. La nuit, ils priaient pour que personne ne les trouve. Puis la pleine lune passait et ils pouvaient se permettre de reprendre leurs activités... jusqu'au mois suivant. »

Bella était suspendue aux lèvres de Pachacamac. Moi aussi d'ailleurs.

« Vous dites que le Machu Picchu n'a pas toujours servi d'abri, qu'il avait d'abord été construit pour d'autres besoins. » répliqua ma compagne. « Est-ce que ça signifie que les Incas n'ont pas toujours eu affaire aux... lycans?

- Il n'y avait aucun _aqoraki_ ici, jusqu'à l'arrivée des envahisseurs espagnols. Ce sont eux qui ont apporté cette malédiction sur ces terres.

-Il y avait des lycans parmi les colons! ?

-Sans doute oui. Tout a commencé quand ils ont mis le pied ici.

-Ça prenait des mois pour arriver en Amérique et il y a eu des pleines lunes durant ces voyages. Si les lycans sont à ce point dangereux, comment les navires espagnols ont pu traverser l'océan et les occupants arriver en vie sans se douter de rien? »

Je devançai Pachacamac, pas parce que je voyais la réponse dans sa tête, mais bien parce que le bon sens ne pouvait offrir qu'une seule explication plausible.

« Il y avait beaucoup de morts dans ces bateaux. Morts officiellement attribuées aux conditions sanitaires déplorables qui causaient des maladies, des épidémies. Mais certains de ces décès n'avaient rien à voir avec une maladie quelconque... »

Un éclat traversa le regard mort de Bella.

« C'était les lycans, les responsables...

-_Arì_. » acquiesça l'autre. « Les conquistadores ont donc débarqué et envahi ce pays. Les lycans ont fait de même, à leur façon. Beaucoup d'Incas se sont réfugiés ici par la suite. Ils croyaient que les montagnes les cacheraient de ces créatures... Mais ils se sont piégés eux-mêmes. Entourée de falaises profondes et de montagnes escarpées, on ne trouvait pas facilement cette cité, c'est vrai. Une fois entré, on n'en sortait pas facilement non plus. Il y avait des milliers de personnes assemblées ici, à la merci de ces charognards. C'était un coin alléchant pour des meurtriers; aucune fuite possible pour leurs victimes. Ils ont mis du temps à les trouver. Mais ils ont fini par y arriver...»

Je cherchai les yeux de Pachacamac et je vis des images, comme un film projeté sur l'écran de la mémoire. Il avait tout vu. Il avait été témoin de ce qui s'était produit. Il avait été obligé de rester en retrait parce qu'il ne faisait pas le poids devant le nombre de ces créatures. Je vis dans son esprit l'impuissance qu'il avait ressentie, le désir de sauver ces mortels qui l'adoraient et l'imploraient de faire lever le jour pour que cesse le massacre. Mais il n'avait rien pu faire.

Je fus content que Bella soit au moins épargnée de ce spectacle macabre bien que son imagination se chargeait sans doute de lui figurer ce qui avait pu se produire.

D'une voix désabusée et pleine d'aversion, notre hôte poursuivit.

« Nous autres _chupacabras_ pouvons justifier nos attaques par notre besoin essentiel de nous nourrir. Les _llapus'__ comedata_, eux, n'ont autre excuse que leur instinct barbare destructeur. Ils n'ont pas besoin de sang pour survivre, mais le voir couler est une jouissance pour eux. »

J'approuvai ces paroles avec ferveur... pour aussitôt baisser la tête, honteux de ressentir de la fierté d'être ce que j'étais; un vampire. Je savais que c'était mal. Rien ne pouvait excuser que des humains soient tués, même pour une question de survie.

Je gardai les yeux sur les dalles blanches sous le reflet des étoiles, trop lâche pour m'enquérir de la réaction de Bella face à cette histoire.

Des plumes s'immiscèrent alors entre mes doigts et je sentis un infime effleurement sur mon bras: Bella me prenait la main et appuyait sa tempe sur mon épaule. J'obliquai la tête pour mieux la voir et je découvris qu'elle avait bel et bien peur, qu'elle était vraiment prise de dédain, exactement comme je l'avais craint. Mais elle cherchait réconfort chez moi. Elle ne me mettait pas dans le même panier, dans la même catégorie que les loups-garous. Pourtant, je faisais partie de cet univers dangereux et morbide. J'avais du mal à comprendre qu'elle cherche ma présence pour se rassurer alors que j'étais un exemplaire sur deux pattes de cet univers envers lequel elle ressentait peur et dégoût en ce moment.

Pour autant, cela n'empêcha pas mon bras de se rabattre autour de ses épaules et de déposer mon menton sur sa tête. À quoi bon essayer de comprendre la logique de Bella Swan? Elle ne me rejetait pas, c'était tout ce qui m'importait.

Sa main libre frôla un muret à côté de nous. La caresse tactile lui semblait différente, assurément. Les informations recueillies au touché prenaient une autre dimension maintenant qu'elle savait que ces pierres cachaient un bien triste secret.

« Jamais ces attaques n'ont été répertoriées ni rapportées. » dit-elle au bout d'un moment passé à digérer les derniers faits.

« Évidemment. Il n'y avait plus aucun témoin pour raconter ce qui s'est passé. »

Notre hôte, constatai-je, se faisait de moins en moins embarrassé de s'adresser à une _lata onqosca_. Il éprouvait moins de mal à parler, son malaise piétiné par le désir de combler la curiosité de cette drôle de mortelle qui le relançait sans arrêt. Personne, pas même un dieu, ne pouvait rester de marbre devant la réceptivité de Bella.

« Le site était peut-être bien dissimulé et inconnu du monde extérieur, il se pouvait qu'un jour on retrouve la trace de Machu Picchu. Personne ne devait voir de cadavres déchiquetés, on aurait posé trop de questions. Il était préférable qu'on se demande ce qui avait poussé les Incas à partir, plutôt qu'on se demande ce qui les avait massacrés. Alors j'ai... nettoyé la place après le passage des aqoraki.

-Pourquoi n'avez-vous rien fait pour les protéger _avant_ leur passage? »

Une note de reproche teintait l'intonation de Bella.

Je répondis à la place de notre hôte, ne lui laissant pas le temps de s'insurger contre l'accusation d'une simple mortelle.

« Les loups-garous sont les seules créatures plus fortes que nous. Elles ne le sont qu'une nuit par mois, mais c'est amplement suffisant. Un vampire seul contre un spécimen est condamné à coup sûr. »

À ces mots, Bella se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Apprendre qu'une créature pouvait se montrer plus supérieure encore qu'un vampire devait être déboussolant, je suppose. Elle se ressaisit cependant bien vite.

« Il n'y avait aucun moyen de faire quelque chose avant que la pleine lune se lève? »

Pachacamac, atteint dans son orgueil de dieu supposément invincible, eut du mal à admettre son impuissance.

« _Manà_. Même sous forme humaine, un loup-garou est impossible à tuer. »

Bella fronça les sourcils.

« Tuer? Pourquoi les tuer était la seule solution? Le jour, ce sont des êtres humains comme tant d'autres... On ne pouvait pas simplement les chasser d'ici? »

Il n'y avait que Bella Swan pour accorder le droit de vivre à des créatures qui ne le méritaient pas.

Pachacamac fut secoué d'un ricanement hautain.

« Les chasser? Et vous croyez qu'ils se seraient laissé faire?

-Non, mais on pouvait sans doute... les raisonner?

-Sous forme humaine ou lycante, personne ne peut les raisonner. » dis-je d'une voix indulgente. « Leur sens du bien et du mal est annihilé. Ils n'ont plus aucune conscience, contrôlé par leurs instincts primitifs.

- Les tuer est la seule façon de les arrêter.» ajouta le faux dieu. « Et c'est impossible à faire. On peut les ralentir, les blesser, les assommer, mais ils ont une capacité de régénération très rapide. Un lycan ne peut être tué que par un autre lycan.

-S'ils sont impossibles à tuer, comment se fait-il qu'il n'y en ait pratiquement plus aujourd'hui? »

J'étais prêt à répondre pour lui s'il en avait assez de cet interrogatoire, mais Pachacamac choisit d'aller jusqu'au bout.

« Le pire ennemi d'un vampire est le loup-garou, mais ce n'est pas réciproque. Le pire ennemi d'un loup-garou, c'est lui-même. Ils sont solitaires et détestent qu'il y ait d'autres de leurs congénères sur leur territoire. Alors, ils ont tous fini par s'entretuer au fil des siècles. »

Pachacamac enveloppa le site du regard, désolé et chagriné.

« Mais le mal avait été fait. La Cité était à présent vide. Les autres Incas des régions voisines ne se sont pas demandé ce qu'il était advenu de cet endroit. Ils avaient leurs propres soucis; le pays était en pleine crise, envahi par les Espagnols. La Cité est donc tombée dans l'oubli jusqu'au siècle dernier.

-Les conquistadores ne l'ont jamais trouvé parce qu'elle était trop bien cachée. » dit Bella.

« Foutaises encore une fois! » vociféra l'autre. « Les envahisseurs ont bien découvert la Cité vide, mais ils n'avaient que faire des temples, des fontaines, des cadrans solaires et des terrasses d'agriculture. Quel intérêt? Non, c'est l'or qu'ils voulaient à tout prix. Alors ils ont passé leur chemin. » déclara-t-il, plein de rancoeur.

« Vous ne portez pas les Espagnols dans votre coeur, hein.

-Normal. » dis-je. « Ils cherchaient à évangéliser les Incas. Ils semaient le doute sur l'existence des dieux tels que Pachacamac. Ils remettaient en question les croyances les plus profondes de ce peuple.

-Ah, c'est donc votre moyen de subsistance qui s'en est retrouvé affecté puisqu'on envoyait moins de gens sur le lac.»

Pachacamac haussa les épaules.

« Heureusement, beaucoup d'entre eux me sont restés fidèles. »

Avec un soupir rêveur, Bella se décolla de mon épaule.

« C'était... passionnant et terrifiant cette histoire. » sourit-elle. « Vous avez autre chose à raconter sur la véritable histoire des Incas?»

Le faux dieu croisa les bras, se refermant.

« Je ne suis pas ici pour vous distraire. » maugréa-t-il.

Il réalisait soudain qu'il avait laissé tomber le masque du dieu solitaire et inatteignable sur son piédestal pour raconter des histoires qu'il n'aurait d'ordinaire partagées avec aucun mortel, même avec aucun vampire. Il regretta tout à coup de s'être laissé aller et se préparait à nous quitter quand Bella répliqua:

« Je ne cherche pas la distraction. J'aime l'Histoire, c'est tout. »

Aiguillonné malgré lui, il la relança.

« Je n'ai jamais compris l'intérêt des humains pour l'Histoire. » qu'il s'exaspéra.

« Connaître le passé pour construire l'avenir, savoir d'où l'on vient pour savoir où l'on va… Le passé est captivant, instructif et inspirant. »

D'une moue méprisante, le vampire déblatéra:

« Votre existence est déjà si courte alors pourquoi la gaspillez-vous en fouillant des époques révolues? Vaudrait mieux vous occuper de votre présent pendant que vous êtes encore vivants.

-C'est pour comprendre notre présent qu'il y a des historiens qui se questionnent sur nos actes passés. »

Amusé et fasciné, j'observai en silence le débat de ce vampire qui se prenait pour une divinité contre cette humaine sans yeux, apparemment sans défense et vulnérable. L'un ne semblait pas remarquer qu'il continuait de plus belle un entretien avec une _lata onqosca_ et l'autre avait complètement oublié l'intimidante prestance vampirique de son interlocuteur, comme si elle parlait avec un camarade d'école, rien de plus.

«J'ai été témoin de l'Histoire, je l'ai vu, j'ai regardé les hommes évoluer. Enfin, évoluer est un grand mot. Plus les époques changent, plus c'est pareil. Vos historiens devraient en venir à une seule conclusion; l'Homme a fait, fait et fera toujours les mêmes bêtises. Il n'apprend pas de ses erreurs. Il les répète, décennie après décennie, siècle après siècle. Guerre, traîtrise, conquête, pouvoir, richesse… Ce sont tous des thèmes récurrents dans l'Histoire de l'Homme. »

Bella secoua tristement la tête.

« Vous avez une manière bien négative de percevoir le monde.

-Votre univers est exaspérant à regarder. Vous tournez en rond. »

Je sentais que je devais mettre mon grain de sel, pourtant je choisis de rester muet, de peur de blesser Bella, car je pensais un peu comme Pachacamac. Pour avoir effectué et re-effectué le même cycle d'existence humaine des dizaines de fois, j'étais bien placé pour savoir que les générations se suivaient et se ressemblaient toutes. Combien de fois m'étais-je plaint de la redondance de la conscience humaine avant de tomber sur Bella? Des milliers.

« Mais ce monde est aussi le vôtre, que vous le vouliez ou non. Vous en faites partie. » assura-t-elle.

Et je sentis que ses paroles s'adressaient autant à moi qu'à Pachacamac. Je le sus à la pression un peu plus forte de ses doigts contre les miens.

Amer, le faux dieu cracha:

« Les individus comme moi ne font pas partie du même monde que le vôtre. Nous sommes spectateurs dans l'ombre, témoins de vos actes, rien de plus. »

Affligée plus qu'insultée, Bella murmura:

« Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose de positif chez nous.

-_Arì_. Votre sang. » lança-t-il avec un rire malin.

Je voulus interrompre cet échange qui s'envenimait, mais Bella me devança.

« Nous ne sommes rien de plus que des repas en devenir ?

-Vous ne présentez aucun intérêt. »

Bon, ça commençait à bien faire. Je m'apprêtais à envoyer une réplique cinglante, mais je fus une nouvelle fois stoppé dans mon élan: un petit rire muet secouait les épaules de Bella. Un rire qui m'intrigua tandis qu'il offensa l'autre.

« Pourquoi cette hilarité, _Lata_ ? »

Elle s'interrompit tout en laissant jouer un sourire malicieux sur ses lèvres.

« Parce que vous vous contredisez. Vous nous aimez bien en réalité.

-Balivernes.

-Allons donc. Vous ne tuez que des condamnés, vous conservez toutes les offrandes que les habitants vous envoient comme des souvenirs inestimables, vous opérez dans le secret en vous fondant à leurs légendes pour ne pas les effrayer, vous nous racontez la fin tragique de Machu Picchu et je sens plein de tristesse dans votre voix. C'est bien la preuve que les humains ne vous indiffèrent pas, non ?»

Irrité, il grinça entre ses dents:

« La tristesse est pour les faibles. Et je n'ai pas le choix de me fondre à leurs légendes si je ne veux pas éveiller les soupçons sur ma réelle identité. On me chasserait d'ici sinon.

-Vous persistez à dire que vous n'agissez que dans votre propre intérêt, donc.

-_Arì_. »

Elle leva un menton volontaire, délibérément provocatrice.

« Alors pourquoi vous avez tenté de m'arracher des bras d'Edward sur le lac lorsque vous pensiez que je n'étais qu'un appât? Pourquoi avez-vous essayé de m'éloigner d'un vampire que vous croyiez être mon bourreau? Vous ne me connaissiez même pas. Je n'étais personne pour vous. Qu'aviez-vous à gagner en l'empêchant de me tuer? Rien. Vous avez cherché à me sauver par instinct, c'est tout. Si les humains vous indifféraient, vous vous seriez contrefiché de mon sort. Vous êtes un grand altruiste qui s'ignore, Chaca. »

Entièrement solidaire de ses paroles, je souris à grandes dents. Le faux dieu me vrilla d'un tel regard meurtrier que j'en aurais été alarmé si je ne savais pas déjà que c'était un type avec un bon fond.

Pour ménager son amour propre, j'étouffai néanmoins un rire en enfouissant la tête dans la chevelure de Bella.

J'étais fier et ébahi à la fois. Une mortelle qui tenait tête à un vampire carnivore, on ne voyait pas ça tous les jours.

Pachacamac voulut répliquer, mais y renonça, constatant qu'il n'avait aucun argument sous la main pour la contredire. Il s'assombrit davantage, hésita à s'en aller sans demander son reste, puis se dit qu'un dieu ne laisserait jamais le dernier mot à un vulgaire mortel. Mais avant d'avoir réfléchi à une riposte, il se souvint brusquement du surnom choisi pour le désigner. Il en fut tellement choqué qu'il oublia la conversation précédente.

« Chaca?

- Vous ne voulez pas être appelé Phileos, mais Pachacamac c'est plutôt long à prononcer. Alors, j'abrège.»

De telles familiarités l'indignèrent totalement.

« Je vous interdis de m'appeler ainsi, _Lata_. » gronda-t-il, plein de hargne. « J'ai perdu assez de temps avec vous. »

Il se volatilisa.

Très susceptible, celui-là.

« Parti... » dis-je pour lui signaler qu'il avait déguerpi en silence.

Bella se mordit la lèvre inférieure, tout à coup repentante.

« Je ne cherchais pas à le chasser. Je suis allée trop loin, hein? »

Je me penchai pour embrasser le pli soucieux à son front.

« Ça ne peut que faire du bien à son ego. »

Se doutant qu'il pouvait encore nous entendre, même à des kilomètres, Bella murmura:

« En tout cas, merci pour le récit sur les Incas et les loups-garous. »

Le dernier mot la fit frissonner et elle enfouit son nez dans ma poitrine.

« Heureusement, il n'y en a plus ici. » la rassurai-je. « Tu n'as rien à craindre.

-Je n'ai pas peur. Enfin, pas beaucoup... »

Elle leva son visage vers le mien.

« Tu penses toujours que je vais m'enfuir en hurlant si j'en sais trop, n'est-ce pas? Comment te convaincre que je ne peux pas te tourner le dos comme ça? »

Je n'avais pas de réponse à cette question.

« J'imagine que je redouterai toujours ce moment, peu importe tes arguments.

-Tu es incorrigible. Les loups-garous n'ont rien à voir avec toi.

-Nous provenons du même univers caché.

-Il ne faut pas généraliser.

-C'est ce que font la plupart des humains.

-Je ne suis pas _les _humains. Je suis _moi._

-C'est vrai. » lui accordai-je. « Tu es... unique. »

J'effleurai ses lèvres des miennes. L'étreinte fut discrète, car j'éprouvais le désagréable pressentiment d'être espionné.

L'heure de quitter le Machu Picchu sembla s'imposer. Nous amorçâmes la descente de l'esplanade tout en longeant le muret. Les doigts de Bella suivirent les reliefs de pierre polie, capturant les derniers souvenirs tactiles qu'elle pouvait recueillir de cet endroit mystique.

« J'en connais un qui aurait apprécié toutes ces ruines s'il avait su ce qui s'y était vraiment produit. » dit-elle, tout sourire.

« Tu parles de Tommy?

-Oui. Tu te rappelles son enthousiasme sur les envahisseurs vikings? Il aurait adoré les histoires d'épouvante comme celle des loups-garous envahisseurs, j'en suis certaine.

-Les gamins adorent les zombies, Dracula, les loups-garous, les aliens... tant que ces créatures restent dans leur télé. » arguai-je.

Elle haussa les épaules.

« Peut-être. »

Songeuse, Bella se questionna à nouveau sur ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

« Je me demande combien de temps ils ont mis à disparaître complètement.

-Les loups-garous? Quelques décennies, j'imagine.

-Avant de s'exterminer jusqu'au dernier, ils ont sûrement fait d'autres ravages après le Machu Picchu.

-Sans doute.

-Comment se fait-il que nous n'ayons jamais entendu parler de ces créatures, même sous forme de légende ou de conte folklorique inca? »

Je n'avais pas la réponse à cette question non plus.

Je n'eus pas le loisir de faire des suppositions, car Pachacamac apparut de nulle part, sans crier gare, confirmant mon impression d'être espionné. Il n'était pas allé bien loin. Si ça se trouve, il n'avait même pas quitté le site. Il avait seulement fait mine de partir pour continuer à nous surveiller de loin.

Il se laissa tomber d'un grand mur, à quelques centimètres à peine de nous.

« Les _Aqoraki _n'ont pas eu le temps de faire assez de ravages pour que naissent des histoires et des mythes compromettants. »

Bella eut un sursaut. Moi je fis un bond en arrière en l'attrapant par les épaules. Réflexe conditionné de défense automatique. Jamais je ne m'accoutumerais au fait de ne pas pouvoir sentir l'arrivée de cet individu.

Le faux dieu était revenu répondre à la question, mais ce n'était qu'un prétexte pour nous narguer, sachant que sa présence indétectable me rendait nerveux.

Ravi de créer un effet de surprise, il poursuivit.

« J'ai accéléré le processus de leur destruction en bénéficiant d'un peu d'aide.»

J'ouvris grand les yeux quand je vis défiler un autre souvenir dans son esprit. Alarmé et désemparé par rapport à la découverte que j'étais en train de faire, j'entourai cette fois Bella de mes deux bras et j'ouvris tous mes sens. J'étirai au maximum ma seconde écoute, étendant mon rayon de captation le plus loin possible. Je me méfiai de tout le secteur, de tout le territoire, du pays entier, de l'Amérique du Sud au grand complet.

« Edward? » questionna une voix étouffée par mon t-shirt.

Pachacamac comprit ma réaction et un sourire mauvais orna son visage.

« Tiens, tiens... Vous pensiez que j'étais le seul _chupacabras_ qui habitait dans le coin? »

J'émis un sifflement venimeux.

« Comment se fait-il que je n'aie jamais entendu parler d'elles ? ! » me révoltai-je. « Je connais le Brésil, des membres de mon clan possèdent une île là-bas!

-Il aurait été surprenant que vous les connaissiez. » dit-il, peu impressionné par mon emportement. « Elles s'arrangent pour passer inaperçues... Elles ne fréquentent jamais les nôtres. Elles et moi tolérons notre proximité dans la mesure où nous ne cherchons pas le même type de repas.

- Elles? Qui ça, elles? »

J'ignorai la voix questionneuse sous mon menton, concentré sur les yeux du faux dieu qui laissait flâner son souvenir dans son entièreté.

« Edward? » s'inquiéta la voix étouffée.

Pachacamac consentit à répondre à ma place tandis que je maudissais ma négligence. Le Brésil était un autre pays, mais un pays collé au Pérou! Les deux contrées étaient minuscules! La frontière était toute proche!

Il y avait de vrais carnivores sur le continent et je ne le savais même pas!

« Il existe un clan de _chupacabras _au Brésil. Des _chupacabras_ aux habitudes alimentaires tout ce qu'il y a de plus ordinaires... Ce sont des amazones. Elles ont été irritées tout autant que moi par l'arrivée des lycans. Suite au massacre qui a eu lieu ici, ils ont jeté leur dévolu sur le territoire brésilien et je les ai tirés d'un mauvais pas. Nous avons ensuite décidé de joindre nos forces pour éliminer les _aqoraki_. Nous devions faire quelque chose ou alors ces chiens de l'Enfer auraient fini par semer la panique parmi tous les humains. Contrairement à nous, ils sont loin d'être discrets et n'ont cure que les mortels apprennent leur existence. Ce n'était ni bon pour elles ni bon pour moi. Alors nous avons coopéré pour éradiquer la menace.»

Je sentis le corps de Bella se tendre par la surprise, puis se détendre aussitôt. Au point où elle en était, elle se disait sans doute que l'étonnement n'avait plus sa place. Elle chercha alors à s'extraire de mon étreinte maintenant qu'elle en comprenait la raison. Efforts futiles.

« Edward, je t'en prie. Elles sont à des centaines de kilomètres. »

Des centaines? C'était encore beaucoup trop près!

J'étais déjà en train de préparer mentalement notre fuite. Payer la note de l'hôtel, valises, billets d'avion, appeler Alice pour surveiller les alentours.

Pachacamac secoua doucement la tête, exaspéré.

«Nous ne franchissons jamais les limites de nos territoires respectifs. Elles ne viendront pas ici. Elles m'en ont fait le serment depuis la fin de notre alliance tout comme j'ai promis de ne pas fouler leurs terres.

-Elles se ficheront des limites quand son odeur portée par le vent les atteindra. » ripostai-je.

Mettre en doute les certitudes d'un dieu était un outrage.

« Zafrina n'a qu'une parole. » dit-il en me vrillant d'un regard incendiaire.

Je soutins son regard, en quête d'une faille dans ses souvenirs, d'une information qui me convaincrait que j'avais raison de vouloir partir au plus vite. Je vis trois grandes femmes imposantes, farouches, déterminées, extrêmement méfiantes et protectrices de leur territoire. L'une d'entre elles était apparemment munie d'un talent très particulier qui me mit sur le qui-vive... "Elles s'arrangent pour passer inaperçues". C'était assurément ce talent qui leur permettait d'être ignorées des autres.

Elles étaient aussi asociales et misanthropes que Pachacamac, l'ego démesuré en moins. Elles étaient plus... terre à terre, vives, plus promptes à l'action qu'à la parole. Mais je vis aussi de la loyauté, du respect quand on parvenait à gagner leur estime et, détail non négligeable, une capacité de discipline exemplaire. Elles savaient se retenir. Pendant tout le temps qu'avait duré leur union pour supprimer les loups-garous, elles n'avaient touché personne au Pérou. Ce n'était pas vraiment du respect envers les convictions de Pachacamac, mais plutôt du respect envers une loi instinctive; un vampire n'avait pas le droit de toucher aux humains s'il se trouvait sur un territoire qui ne lui appartenait pas.

Mon inspection me rassura un peu, du moins assez pour desserrer mon étreinte de quelques millimètres. Mais le don de la chef ne me disait rien qui vaille. C'était peut-être ce don qui nous avait empêchés, ma famille et moi, de localiser les vampires du Brésil auparavant.

Bella interpréta ce léger relâchement comme un signal pour poursuivre son précédent interrogatoire.

« Zafrina, vous dîtes?

-C'est la matrone. » répondit le faux dieu. Par égard aux amazones qui tenaient à demeurer ignorées du reste du monde, autant celui des humains que les autres vampires, il ne donna pas plus de détails sur le clan.

De toute façon, il était hors de question de prolonger cet entretien. Je saisis Bella et la fis basculer sur mon dos.

« Hé!

-Nous partons. »

J'octroyai un bref salut à notre hôte.

« _Kacharpari_, Phileos. »

Il sourit. Je vis dans son esprit qu'il était ravi d'avoir provoqué mon départ. Il n'aurait bientôt plus à se soucier du vampire étranger qui envahissait son territoire. Mais une toute petite part de lui -une part censurée- éprouvait une certaine déception à voir s'en aller les deux individus qui avaient perturbé sa petite existence isolée.

« _Oqatireh_; bon vent! »

Bella n'eut même pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. Je courus si vite qu'il fut impossible d'engager la conversation en fendant le vent de cette façon. Bien sûr, je n'échappai pas aux remontrances une fois arrivés à notre chambre d'hôtel.

« Ce n'était pas très poli de nous enfuir comme ça. Je suis sûre que nous n'avons rien à craindre. Chaca l'a dit lui-même et je crois qu'on peut se fier à sa parole. »

Sans rien dire, je déposai Bella sur le lit et à l'air que je soulevais dans mon empressement à tout rempaqueter, elle comprit ce que je faisais.

« On plie bagages?

-Oui. »

Tout en jetant des vêtements dans les valises, je fis le coup de tel que j'avais promis à Alice.

« Pourquoi t'es alarmé comme ça? » lança-t-elle en décrochant dès la première sonnerie. « Je viens de te voir réapparaître et la première chose que je vois c'est que tu viens de prendre la décision de t'en aller au plus vite. Il s'est passé quelque chose avec le fugitif? Je ne vois rien de lui, ça m'énerve!

-Il ne s'est rien produit avec lui. Il est pénible, mais pas méchant. »

Je me mis à débiter mes paroles à grande vitesse. Je ne voulais pas que Bella comprenne ce que je disais. Je savais que toute mention du clan au Brésil la rendrait curieuse. Elle était assez ouverte pour avoir envie de mieux connaître ces amazones et je n'avais pas le temps de répondre à ses questions. Du moins pas avant qu'on se trouve hors du continent.

« Tu ne vois rien concernant le Brésil?

-Le Brésil? » répéta-t-elle, perplexe. « Non, pourquoi?

-Il y a un clan là-bas. Des amazones. »

Une longue seconde s'écoula, que j'attribuai à l'étonnement, avant que ma soeur reprenne la parole.

« T'en es sûr?

-Je l'ai vu dans les souvenirs de ce Phileos.

-Et tu as peur pour Bella.

-Oui. Je n'aime pas du tout ça.

-Pourtant, Carlisle et Esmé vont souvent dans leur île et ils n'ont jamais vu ou senti...

-L'une d'entre elles peut leurrer n'importe qui avec des illusions. Elles ont peut-être croisé Carlisle et Esmé sans que ces derniers ne s'en rendent compte.

-Des illusions...

-Je ne prends aucun risque. Nous partons.

-Difficile de voir ce qui se profile à l'horizon. Je ne peux pas me concentrer sur des vampires que je n'ai jamais connus, tu le sais bien. Il faudrait d'abord qu'ils aient des réflexions en lien avec nous. Tout ce que je vois, c'est ta détermination à vouloir t'éloigner au plus vite du Pérou.

-Très bien. Je règle quelques détails et nous partons. Je te redonne des nouvelles plus tard. »

Je mis fin à la conversation et pris contact avec la réception pour régler la note.

Bella croisa les bras et resta assise sur son lit, contrariée.

« Il est 2h du matin. Ça ne peut pas attendre demain ce départ en catastrophe?

-Non.

-Où veux-tu aller? Tu veux retourner à Forks? »

Cette perspective semblait la chagriner. De toute façon, tant que nous ne saurions rien des intentions de Victoria, valait mieux continuer à parcourir le monde; impossible pour elle de retracer Bella dans ses conditions.

« Le Japon, ça te dit? Nous serons rejoints par les autres plus tard alors si nous tenons à profiter du pays, seuls, avant qu'ils ne débarquent, ce serait idéal.

-Ouais, j'imagine que le Japon te convient, hein. C'est à l'autre bout du monde, très loin du Brésil. » railla-t-elle.

Je continuai mon affairement, mais je tâchai de répondre avec moins de raideur.

« Ne m'en veux pas. Je suis prudent, c'est tout.

-Tu es déjà allé au Japon?

-Non.

-Peut-être qu'il y a des vampires là-bas et tu ne le sais pas. »

Je stoppai mon élan.

« Vrai. » acquiesçai-je, dérouté.

« Vas-tu boycotter tous les pays que tu ne connais pas juste au cas où il y aurait des vampires? »

Ça c'était la meilleure. Elle m'en voulait d'être prudent alors qu'elle s'était morfondue pour les Denison qui avaient une chance sur un million de tomber dans la mire du clan d'Irlande. Mais quand il s'agissait d'elle-même, Bella minimisait toujours les risques.

« Non. » affirmai-je après quelques instants de réflexion. « Nous irons bien au Japon... plus tard, quand toute la famille sera là pour te protéger, au cas où... »

En attendant d'y aller, nous devions quand même nous diriger ailleurs, loin de l'Amérique du Sud.

Je réfléchis aux autres pays que je connaissais bien, que j'avais déjà visités et que je savais désertés des autres représentants de ma race.

La Sibérie? L'Australie? La Suède?

Quoique... jusqu'ici j'étais persuadé que le Brésil était vide de vampires. Alors, il pouvait très bien se trouver des vampires dans les autres secteurs que je pensais déserts.

Sentant que je m'enfonçais dans le doute et l'appréhension, Bella y réagit.

« Oh, Edward... »

Ses bras se décroisèrent et se levèrent en un geste d'impuissance. Toute contrariété disparut pour faire place à l'apitoiement.

« J'aimerais tant que tu cesses de te faire du souci sans arrêt pour moi. »

Touché par sa sollicitude, j'interrompis mon affairement une seconde pour m'agenouiller à sa hauteur.

« Je n'y peux rien. Je me dois de veiller sur toi. Ta vie m'est trop précieuse.

-Je me demande bien pourquoi au regard de toutes les complications que je t'impose. Tout serait tellement plus simple si... »

Elle s'interrompit, gênée.

« Si? » insistai-je.

« Rien. Laisse tomber. » Elle haussa les épaules.

Pour la deuxième fois en une nuit, je damnai son mur mental. Mais il y avait plus urgent que de découvrir à quoi elle songeait vraiment pour l'instant.

Je me remis à nos bagages.

«Prépare-toi. Un taxi vient nous chercher dans dix minutes. »

Un soupir las s'échappa de ses lèvres.

«À ta guise. »

10h plus tard, nous étions de retour aux États-Unis.

* * *

**Chapitre **

**Révélation**

Nous roulions sur une grande autoroute, dans l'état de Virginie. Nous avions promis à Renée, la mère de Bella, de visiter plusieurs universités et de lui faire un compte-rendu des meilleurs candidats lorsque nous passerions la voir à Jacksonville -autre chose que nous avions promise avant d'obtenir la permission de partir en voyage. Celle de George Mason à Fairfax allait plaire à Bella à coup sûr pour son programme adapté pour non-voyants. Et la Virginie étant à portée de voiture de Yale (Connecticut), Harvard (Massachusetts), de Darmouth (New Hampshire) et de Syracuse (New York), nous aurions l'occasion de voir assez d'établissements pour contenter Renée avant d'aller la visiter.

Revenir vers la civilisation américaine affligeait ma compagne, elle qui s'égayait sans cesse des accents chantants espagnols et des étranges dialectes quechua. Le Pérou lui avait plu plus que toute autre destination jusqu'à maintenant et Pachacamac y était pour beaucoup, avec tout ce qu'impliquait cette rencontre fortuite. Son enthousiasme à jouer les touristes universitaires s'en retrouva terni. Elle n'avait pas la tête à ça, mais j'insistais. Il fallait qu'elle oublie ce pays. Jamais plus elle n'irait.

Cependant, alors que nous étions en voiture pour Fairfax, elle se remit à me poser des questions sur le Pérou, ou plus précisément, sur les loups-garous.

« Il en reste combien, à ton avis?

-La dernière activité lycante répertoriée date d'au moins cent ans, au nord de la Russie. Enfin, pour ce que j'en sais...

-Phileos a dit qu'il avait accéléré la destruction des loups-garous au Pérou à l'aide du clan des amazones, mais si aucun vampire ne peut vaincre un loup-garou, en quoi la présence des amazones a fait la différence? »

Je mis du temps à répondre, question d'évacuer mon agacement qui transparaîtrait à travers ma voix si j'ouvrais la bouche tout de suite. Je n'avais aucune envie de parler de loups-garous, encore moins des amazones. J'essayai tout de même de me mettre à la place de Bella et, je suppose que de ne pas savoir le fin mot de cette histoire d'alliance me titillerait aussi. Alors, je cédai, espérant que, une fois sa curiosité assouvie, elle ne m'en parlerait plus jamais.

« Ensemble, ils ont capturé les lycans et ils les ont tous rassemblés dans une vallée déserte. Il n'y a eu qu'à attendre la pleine lune et ils se sont tous entretués.

-Comment capture-t-on un lycan s'il est plus fort qu'un vampire?

-Simple. Un loup-garou, même sous forme humaine, ne peut être tué, mais il peut être neutralisé pendant un certain temps. Ils les ont donc traqués le jour avant la pleine lune. Ces créatures empestent tellement qu'elles ont été très faciles à pister. Avant d'être remarqués, Phileos a coupé les lycans de toute odeur. Ils ne pouvaient donc sentir les vampires et prévoir leur approche. La chef-femelle a ensuite...

-Zafrina. Elle a un prénom. »

Je soupirai. Attribuer un prénom à ces femmes, c'était comme leur donner une part de civisme, d'humanité; éléments qu'elles ne détenaient pas, au même titre que Victoria ou James.

« Zafrina » dis-je pour faire plaisir à Bella « les a ensuite persuadés qu'ils étaient enfermés alors ils n'ont pas pu fuir.

-Persuadé?

-Elle détient un don, comme moi, Alice et Jasper. Elle peut nous plonger dans n'importe quelle illusion de son choix.

-N'importe quelle illusion?!

-D'après les souvenirs de Phileos, oui. Elle a usé de son don sur les captifs lycans, les soumettant à une illusion où ils étaient prisonniers dans le noir, incapables de bouger. Ils les ont ensuite traînés et rassemblés et, à la nuit tombée, quand la lune s'est levée, Zafrina a rompu le charme. En se voyant, les lycans se sont tous jetés les uns sur les autres.

-Ils n'ont pas repéré la présence des vampires?

-Non. Phileos était là pour dissimuler leurs odeurs. Aucun lycan ne survit très longtemps parmi d'autres des siens. Le dernier à être resté debout a fini par succomber à ses blessures. C'en fut fini des _Aqoraki_.

-S'ils avaient attaqué le Machu Picchu en groupe, pourquoi ne se sont-ils pas entretués auparavant puisqu'ils ne supportent pas la présence de leurs congénères?

-Oh, lors du massacre de la Cité, quelques-uns se sont jetés sur les leurs, mais la plupart étaient trop obsédés par les odeurs humaines pour se préoccuper de la présence de leurs confrères dans les parages. C'est pour ça que Phileos et Zafrina les ont isolés dans une vallée éloignée de toute civilisation afin qu'ils ne sentent rien d'autre que les lycans.

-Dommage qu'ils n'aient pas décidé de joindre leurs forces avant le massacre de Machu Picchu...

-C'est le massacre en question qui leur a fait réaliser qu'ils devaient s'unir avant que tout dégénère en panique générale parmi les colons et les autres Incas.

-Sinon, les histoires des ravages des loups-garous auraient pu se répandre jusqu'aux Volturi...

-Et ils auraient envoyé des sbires pour étouffer l'affaire. Pachacamac risquait de se faire découvrir...

-Alors il a marché sur son orgueil de dieu solitaire pour chercher de l'aide et régler le problème avant que les Volturi arrivent dans le coin. » déduisit-elle.

« Exact. »

La mention des Volturi la mena à se poser d'autres questions.

« Sans vouloir jouer les espions, tu n'as rien vu sur Chaca et son passé?

-Rien que tu ne saches déjà: il fuit les Volturi depuis des lustres et leur simple évocation le met mal à l'aise. Je crois qu'il les a fréquentés à une certaine époque. Ce n'est pas un Inca de souche. Son physique ne correspond pas du tout au profil péruvien, donc peut-être vient-il du continent européen, ce qui expliquerait qu'il ait déjà vécu parmi les Volturi.

-Je me demande si nous aurons un jour l'occasion d'en savoir plus...

-J'en doute.

-Parce que tu vas m'empêcher de retourner au Pérou, n'est-ce pas?

-À t'entendre, on dirait que je suis un bourreau.

-C'est triste. Il y avait encore tellement de choses à voir là-bas... »

Je serrai les mains sur le volant, frustré d'être indirectement la source de son chagrin. Je n'étais pas si bourreau que ça...? Après tout, je faisais ça pour son bien.

« Il y a des tas de choses à voir ici aussi, tu sais. Nous arrivons sur le campus.» dis-je, démontrant une exaltation étudiée.

Nous passâmes le reste de la journée à visiter l'université. Je bénéficiais heureusement d'un ciel pluvieux qui me permit de me déplacer d'un département à l'autre sans me faire remarquer.

La visite sembla plaire à Bella qui glana quelques informations de-ci de-là au doyen. Je sentais que ses pensées étaient encore tournées vers le Pérou, par contre. Les miennes aussi à dire vrai.

À cause du décalage, elle ne tarda pas à montrer des signes de fatigue alors nous gagnâmes assez tôt notre chambre ce soir-là. Le Hyatt avait le mérite d'être un hôtel dit de luxe sans tomber dans le chic ostentatoire. Rien à voir avec le petit hôtel pittoresque et intime de Cuzco, bien entendu. Les coussins de suède n'avaient rien de la chaleur du lainage péruvien, les rideaux de velours n'avaient pas le charme des battants en bambou aux fenêtres et la moquette n'avait rien d'exotique comparé aux lattes de bois lustré qui craquaient à chaque pas.

Le changement était plutôt drastique, je l'avoue. J'aurais dû choisir un pays pas trop différent du Pérou, comme le Mexique ou l'Espagne et effectuer un retour graduel vers la civilisation typiquement nord-américaine. Mais la Virginie me semblait un choix prudent. Je connaissais bien le coin pour avoir déjà étudié de soir à George Mason et il n'y avait que des humains dans la région.

Pour consoler un peu ma compagne, j'avais choisi de faire livrer par un traiteur espagnol un repas typiquement andais. Évidemment, j'omis de mentionner que j'avais payé le prix fort pour le faire venir de l'état d'à côté (il n'y avait pas de resto inca tous les coins de rue ici).

Quand le livreur fut parti tout guilleret (le pourboire astronomique y était sans doute pour quelque chose), Bella sentit l'odeur familière du maïs et des pommes de terre se dégager du paquet.

« Du _Tamal_? De l'_ocopa_!

-Eh oui! »

J'affectai l'enthousiasme bien que les odeurs me rappelaient l'épisode déplaisant où je m'étais obligé d'avaler du maïs pour ne pas offenser les villageois montagnards.

Elle sourit, reconnaissante et, surtout, pas dupe de mon ton exagérément content. Elle savait que c'était désagréable pour quelqu'un comme moi.

« Merci. »

Elle s'installa sur le lit et je la laissai découvrir son repas toute seule. J'allai me poster à l'autre bout de la chambre. La nourriture humaine n'était vraiment pas aguichante à sentir et ce repas figurait dans les plus nauséabonds que je n'eus jamais humé. Mais Bella mangeait avec appétit, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Je m'occupais en zappant sur la télé quand j'entendis la porte de la salle de bain claquer soudainement. Je me tournai pour découvrir le coin du lit vide hormis le plateau de nourriture et les couverts dans l'assiette encore pleine.

« Bella? »

Je m'approchai de la porte et perçus le robinet s'ouvrir. Elle tira du papier du distributeur puis ce fut le silence.

Un long silence.

Je n'avais aucune notion des besoins naturels humains, mais jamais Bella n'avait mis autant de temps à sortir des toilettes.

« Bella? » demandai-je à nouveau.

Pas de réponse.

«Tout va bien là-dedans? »

Son coeur battait la chamade et sa respiration se fit de plus en plus haletante.

« Tu es malade? » m'inquiétai-je.

Enfin, elle daigna me répondre.

« Je... J'ai juste un peu la nausée. Il doit y avoir quelque chose dans ce mets que mon estomac ne supporte pas. » couina-t-elle.

Déception. Elle avait pourtant entamé son repas avec ardeur. Moi qui voulais lui faire plaisir, j'avais tout raté.

« Ça ira?

-Oui oui. » dit-elle précipitamment.

J'entendis à nouveau le robinet, puis la chasse d'eau. Un tiroir fut tiré, une armoire ouverte. Elle fourragea dans la pharmacie et quelque chose de lourd grinça contre le plancher.

« Que fais-tu? »

Elle hoqueta, surprise que je me trouve encore le nez dans la porte.

« Je... Je cherche de l'aspirine. »

Tous ses flacons étaient marqués d'étiquettes en braille pour éviter qu'elle ne confonde les médocs et ils se trouvaient tous dans la trousse de sa valise et cette dernière était au pied de son lit. Quoi qu'elle cherchât, ce n'était pas de l'aspirine.

Je ne sus pas ce que ses doigts rencontrèrent durant son inspection, mais un fracas énorme sur le carrelage m'indiqua que quelque chose d'imposant venait de tomber.

« Bella? Qu'est-ce que c'était? »

Pas de réponse, mais les plaintes et les halètements redoublèrent.

Alarmé, je voulus tourner la poignée. Verrouillée.

« Ouvre-moi, s'il te plaît.

-Non. Ça va aller je te dis. Je... Je vais attendre que ça passe. »

Un son heurté étouffa ses derniers mots. Un sanglot.

Tout retourné, mes mains se serrèrent en poings sur le panneau de la porte.

« Tu pleures? »

Silence.

Trop inquiet pour respecter ses réserves, je tournai la poignée et cassai le verrou.

Le bruit l'alerta et elle s'écria aussitôt : « Non! N'entre pas! »

Je m'immobilisai, non sans mal.

« Bella, dis-moi ce qui t'arrive! » m'écriai-je à la porte.

Pas de réponse encore une fois, hormis un autre sanglot.

De toute évidence, elle était souffrante, alors au diable sa pudeur. Je poussai le battant et rencontrai une résistance. Un coup d'oeil dans l'entrebâillement m'apprit qu'un liquide bleu chimique s'étendait sur les dalles; du savon à bulles. C'était cette bouteille de plastique que j'avais entendue tomber. Dans l'embrasure, je vis à travers le miroir que la résistance derrière la porte était la petite vanité avec tous les produits pour le bain offerts par l'hôtel.

Bella cherchait à m'empêcher d'entrer par tous les moyens.

« Non! N'entre pas, je t'en supplie! »

J'ignorai ses suppliques. Je voulais en avoir le coeur net.

J'entendis les rideaux de la baignoire s'agiter quand je pénétrai pour de bon la pièce en poussant la vanité d'un geste brusque.

Je découvris toutes les armoires ouvertes et les tiroirs sens dessus dessous. Aucune trace de Bella.

Le rideau en mouvement et ses pleurs étouffés m'apprirent qu'elle se trouvait dans la cuve. Pourquoi voulait-elle se cacher de moi ainsi? !

« Bella?

-N'approche pas! » cria-t-elle, paniquée.

« Mais... »

Je figeai, les narines et les pupilles dilatées, quand une fragrance entêtante se détacha de l'odeur du savon dans l'air.

Une fragrance que je connaissais que trop bien. Un parfum que je n'avais l'habitude de sentir qu'à travers l'obstacle d'une enveloppe charnelle. Aucun obstacle ne l'obstruait à cet instant et cet effluve unique plus enivrant et extatique que le nirvana, plus addictif que le plus puissant des paradis artificiels s'en retrouvait amplifié dans chaque particule de l'atmosphère.

Son sang embaumait la petite pièce, flottant tel un ruban de velours caressant chaque atome de ma personne.

Son sang...

Son sang?

Son sang!

Je sortis brutalement de transe.

« Tu es blessée! » m'écriai-je, affolé d'inquiétude.

Ce fut lancé en question, mais je savais très bien la réponse. Elle n'était pas du tout malade. Elle avait menti pour me cacher la vérité. Je n'avais rien senti plus tôt, trop agressé par les vapeurs andaises épicées.

Je me précipitai sur la baignoire, tirai la toile et trouvai une Bella recroquevillée au fond de la cuve, la tête cachée dans ses genoux repliés. Elle se tapit encore plus contre la paroi en entendant le rideau.

Je m'agenouillai à sa hauteur, l'estomac noué d'angoisse parce que je ne savais pas si elle sanglotait en raison de la souffrance que causait la blessure ou en raison de la peur que je l'attaque.

« Bella... » l'appelai-je doucement.

« Oh, je suis tellement désolée de te faire subir ça! » l'entendis-je marmonner, la tête toujours enfouie dans les genoux. « Je te demande pardon! »

Éberlué, je ne saisis pas immédiatement ce qu'elle voulait dire. Me faire subir quoi? Me demander pardon pour quelle raison?

Et puis, subitement, la lumière se fit dans mon esprit.

«Tu pleures parce que tu t'en veux de me faire souffrir. »

Pour une fois, j'étais enfin arrivé à interpréter tout seul la raison de ses larmes. Il se passa une seconde puérile où je fus fier de mes améliorations en connaissances d'humaineries. Puis une douce chaleur enveloppa mon coeur gelé. Elle ne se cachait pas _de_ moi. Elle se cachait _pour_ moi. Elle ne me craignait pas. Elle me savait fort, mais n'ignorait pas les efforts déployés pour rester en contrôle. Elle avait voulu m'éviter cette épreuve. Elle avait voulu arrêter le sang et avait jeté tout papier dans les toilettes pour effacer les traces. Et ce qu'elle cherchait dans les armoires avec empressement, c'était sûrement un pansement. Elle n'avait rien trouvé et s'était alors cachée dans la baignoire, geste désespéré pour camoufler sa blessure encore saignante.

« Bella? »

Je souriais à travers ma voix et cela parut l'intriguer. Sans doute s'attendait-elle à percevoir ma tension pour rester maître de mes impulsions.

« Bella... » réitérai-je de nouveau. « Où t'es-tu blessée? Tu veux bien me montrer?

-Non! »

Son refus aurait pu être traduit comme un manque de confiance envers moi, mais je savais qu'elle refusait pour ne pas me rendre les choses plus difficiles.

J'allais devoir m'y prendre autrement pour évaluer les dégâts.

Je pris une profonde inspiration, laissant entrer par mes conduits naseaux toute l'information dont j'avais besoin.

Il s'écoula quelques instants où je dus faire face au mons- au vampire. Ma gorge crépita, ma langue fut piquée de mille aiguilles carbonisantes. L'odeur était étourdissante, attirante, je ne pouvais le nier. J'avais déjà été confronté à une situation semblable auparavant et je l'avais surmonté. Toutefois, il avait été facile la dernière fois d'oublier la soif parce que j'étais trop préoccupé par un détail essentiel; Bella était à l'article de la mort à cause des tortures abjectes de James. La part la plus vile de moi-même était parvenue à se retenir parce que la peur de la perdre avait pris le dessus. Aujourd'hui, c'était différent. Bella n'était pas agonisante. Blessée mais pas au seuil du trépas. Je n'avais aucun prétexte pour oublier la soif, aucun élément déviateur, aucune distraction pour oublier le sang.

Alors, je me préparai à lutter.

Une lutte qui, à mon grand étonnement, ne vint pas. En fait, si. Mais ce ne fut pas vraiment une lutte. Ce fut plutôt un débat tranquille où je dus seulement faire valoir mon point de vue au mons- au vampire. Nier, condamner ce que j'étais n'aurait rien réglé. Je devais être décontracté avec cette part de moi si je tenais à lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne pouvait avoir le dessus. C'était plus facile de persuader quelqu'un quand on argumentait avec civisme. Taper dessus et l'injurier ne menait à rien. Mes arguments furent imparables; céder équivalait perdre Bella alors je ne mis pas de temps à remporter le débat. Une victoire calme sans besoin de maudire mon adversaire. Je restai en bon terme avec lui, avec mon autre moi. Et je pus alors me concentrer sur les raisons qui m'avaient amené à inspirer à fond l'air ambiant: détecter la nature de la blessure.

L'odeur était délicate, ténue, signe qu'elle ne provenait pas d'une artère majeure. Indice rassurant. J'isolai l'origine de la fragrance et la situai au niveau de la poitrine de Bella. Je remarquai que, sous sa tête enfouie entre ses genoux, une de ses mains enserrait l'autre, la cachait presque, et la pressait contre son coeur. Je devinai alors que c'était sa main qui était blessée, pas sa poitrine. L'entaille était plutôt longue si j'en jugeais la langueur du parfum ondulant dans l'atmosphère. Je sentais que ce sang était de surface. La blessure n'était pas profonde. Longue, mais pas profonde. Auquel cas, j'aurais perçu une émanation plus prononcée, plus vive, comme le coeur d'un fruit ouvert. La fragrance venait par filets étroits. Elle s'échappait donc d'une entaille mince, lignée. Je perçus un arrière-goût métallique sur ma langue. Je me rappelai alors les couverts de son repas et compris enfin; elle s'était coupée avec le couteau dentelé.

Je souris de plus belle, content de moi, content d'être parvenu à analyser tout ça sans me laisser gagner par mes instincts obscurs. J'avais fait un Carlisle de moi-même; serein, confiant, maîtrisé.

« Il faut nettoyer ta main, Bella. Tu veux bien sortir de cette baignoire, s'il te plaît? »

J'avais délibérément pris des accents veloutés pour la détendre.

« Tout ira bien. Ce n'est rien, je t'assure. »

Sa tête émergea un peu de ses genoux.

« Tu... T'en es sûr? »

Elle redoutait le moindre signe de nervosité chez moi, toute indication qui trahirait mon inconfort.

Je pris la liberté d'avancer une main vers elle et de laisser quelques doigts se perdre dans sa chevelure. Un geste qui la rassurerait sur mon état, espérai-je.

« Je vais bien, promis. »

Je ris de l'étrangeté de la situation.

« C'est toi qui te blesses et c'est à moi qu'on demande si je vais bien! Un peu bizarre, non? »

La légèreté de mon ton la décrispa un peu. La sentant prête à coopérer, la main égarée dans ses cheveux glissa à son épaule pour l'encourager à se relever.

« Viens. Allons au lavabo, d'accord? »

Elle se releva lentement, avec prudence, la main blessée toujours contre sa poitrine et camouflée sous son autre main. Je lui pris le coude pour la guider hors de la baignoire et, sitôt sortie, elle me tourna le dos.

« Je peux m'en occuper. Je... Je l'ai déjà nettoyé, mais ça continuait à... à saigner. J'ai cherché un pansement, mais...

-Mais tu n'as rien trouvé. Montre-moi ça.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

-S'il te plaît?

-Inutile de te rendre les choses plus ardues.

-Je t'en prie, Bella. » susurrai-je.

À contrecoeur, elle se tourna vers moi, déplia son bras et me tendit la main.

Une ligne rouge marquait l'intérieur de son index. Voir la coupure me fit brusquement mal. Et elle le sentit.

« Je savais que ce n'était pas une bonne idée.»

Se morigénant d'avoir cédé à ma demande, elle retira sa main de ma vue, la cachant dans son dos.

« Tu ne comprends pas... Je ne réagis pas à la soif.» soufflai-je. « Toute blessure, même bénigne, me rappelle ce jour atroce où je t'ai découverte après que James t'ait... »

Le dire ranimerait les images du souvenir dans mon esprit et je me le refusai.

Je secouai la tête.

_Reste dans le présent._

« Donne-moi ta main. » demandai-je à nouveau.

Elle s'entêta à rester immobile alors j'allai cueillir moi-même son poignet caché dans son dos. Elle n'imposa pas de refus, consciente qu'une résistance serait vaine. Je la conduisis au lavabo et m'appliquai à nettoyer la plaie, ignorant du mieux que je pus le coup de fouet à ma poitrine quand le savon brûla la chair à vif, provoquant une plainte de douleur.

« J'ai tout ce qu'il faut dans mes valises. » dis-je avec désinvolture.

Avant de sortir, j'épongeai le savon au sol. Il ne me fallut que trois secondes. J'allai ensuite chercher la trousse de secours et lui fis un pansement. Bella se laissa faire, médusée.

« Tu... Tu as prévu le coup?

-Tous les voyageurs consciencieux traînent une trousse de secours dans leurs bagages. » la taquinai-je. « Les petits incidents de ce genre arrivent n'importe où, n'importe quand.

-Pour toi, ce n'est pas un petit incident. Tu dois combattre.

-Non. Plus maintenant. »

La conviction de mon ton ne pouvait laisser planer aucune incertitude.

J'embrassai la blessure par-dessus le pansement, laissai les derniers relents dans l'air me taquiner la gorge.

« C'est fini ce temps-là, Bella. Je suis au-dessus de tout ça. Enfin... Une partie du mérite en revient aux jaguars, je suppose. Je suis encore saturé d'hémoglobine riche et plein de vigueur féline. »

J'eus un sourire contrit.

« Pardonne-moi de t'avoir inquiétée. »

Elle haussa les épaules.

« Pardonne-moi de m'être mise dans tous mes états. »

Sa main intacte vint inspecter mon sourire, pour s'assurer qu'il était vrai, que je ne forçais rien. Ses doigts furetèrent mes lèvres avec attention. Je mis un point d'honneur à ne pas réagir malgré les pétillements joyeux de mon épiderme. L'enquête ne parut pas la satisfaire, et ce même si je souriais avec sincérité. Il semblait qu'elle avait besoin de preuves plus... concrètes.

Les doigts fureteurs dérapèrent jusqu'à ma nuque cependant que son visage approchait le mien. La chaleur de son haleine me grisa. La fraîcheur de la mienne la fit frémir. Ma bouche étirée en sourire s'affaissa instantanément quand elle frôla mes lèvres des siennes. Je ne pouvais plus sourire. Je devais me modeler à cette fleur, m'y fondre. Alors je m'affalai contre ses lèvres.

Ses prunelles se dérobèrent sous ses paupières closes. Je fermai les yeux à mon tour et la laissai se rassurer elle-même sur mon état. L'inspection parut la satisfaire, cette fois. Je n'étais pas tendu, seulement fébrile, victime de l'émoi qu'elle me causait. Elle était rassurée maintenant alors elle aurait très bien pu se détacher de moi. L'ennui c'est que ni elle ni moi n'avions envie de rompre l'étreinte. L'ennui? Allons donc. Il n'y avait aucun ennui, au contraire. Bonheur total.

Mes mains obéirent à ma volonté d'absorber la moindre parcelle de son être aussi se retrouva-t-elle soudée à mon corps, autant que l'étaient nos bouches. Je partis en pèlerinage et vénérai ses lèvres, ses paupières, à nouveau ses lèvres, ses joues enflammées, encore ses lèvres...

Et elle de me faire chavirer dans un univers de sensations indescriptibles en mémorisant buccalement le marbre que constituait ma peau, laissant une traînée de feu vivifiant sur son chemin...

Comme à chaque fois que j'entrais en contact physique avec Bella, j'eus l'impression désormais familière de revenir à la vie, de sentir en mes veines mortes une essence nouvelle les emplir et y circuler, de sentir chaque nervure, chaque cellule de mon corps jouir d'une vitalité fraîche et neuve.

Avide, la seule texture de la douceur de son visage ne me suffit bientôt plus. Mes doigts, ces instruments impudiques, s'insinuèrent sous ses cuisses, suivirent la courbe de ses reins et, en proie à une exigence primaire, Bella se retrouva assise sur la coiffeuse, le dos appuyé au miroir, les jambes enroulées autour de mes hanches.

Elle ne parut même pas réaliser que je l'avais déplacée. Ou peut-être que si... Je sentis les plumes me presser la nuque, m'ordonnant en silence de ne pas la distancer. Ordre auquel il fut facile d'obéir. Et j'en exigeai tout autant de sa part, m'imbriquant à sa poitrine et son ventre désormais à même hauteur que moi. Ses courbes délicates adhérèrent mes formes dures, les jonctions de nos membres s'emmêlèrent et chaque morceau de ma personne qui ne la touchait pas souffrit d'une carence charnelle.

Les plumes dessinèrent dans mon dos des arcs des braises et trouvèrent, je ne sus quand ni comment, le granit de ma chair sous mon t-shirt. J'en gémis.

Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent pour prendre son souffle et elle commit alors quelque chose d'audacieux, de nouveau, mais de si délicieux que je ne pus faire autrement que de la laisser agir; sa langue vint titiller la mienne. Je vibrai, sentant des étincelles pénétrer tous mes nerfs, une détonation pétillante comme la mèche d'une bombe prête à exploser. Une mèche longue traçant un chemin jusqu'à mon coeur mort pour continuer ensuite dans les profondeurs des fondations de mon entité. La traînée de flammes atteignit son but et la déflagration fut violente. Le feu se propagea, mais ce ne fut pas le feu de la soif. C'était une autre sorte de feu, semblable, consumant ma conscience, mais je savais maintenant faire la différence entre la soif et... le désir.

Une alarme sonna dans mon esprit embrumé tandis que ma bouche et mes mains quémandaient toujours plus. L'euphorie engendrée par l'issue positive qu'avait prise l'accident de Bella m'avait fait oublier que je n'avais pas que le vampire à combattre maintenant... La bête surgissait, gourmande, affamée. Elle se ferait bientôt trop violente, trop avide, elle s'emporterait et...

Je confrontai mes vents et marées intérieurs et refis surface. Je relâchai sa bouche et me battis contre l'attraction orbitale qui me ramenait inexorablement autour de ma lune. J'émis un hululement geignard, victime de toutes mes cellules en révolte contre cet éloignement forcé.

Bella surgit de ses propres abysses et eut un sursaut de lucidité qui la détacha de moi. Elle interpréta à sa façon mon combat intérieur et en tira la mauvaise conclusion.

« Oh non! Je m'excuse! Pardon! »

Ses mains m'abandonnèrent et elle détourna son visage, croyant que diriger son haleine ailleurs que sur moi m'aiderait.

« Je suis désolée! Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. J'aurais dû y songer, bien entendu; ce n'est pas parce que tu résistes à une coupure que ma proximité ne t'affecte plus du tout.» se sermonna-t-elle.

Elle chercha à descendre du comptoir. Je laissai mes bras tendus de chaque côté de ses cuisses pour l'en empêcher.

« Bella... »

Plein de doutes, j'hésitai à poursuivre. Je ne pouvais la laisser dans l'erreur. Je ne devais pas la laisser croire que notre proximité physique me mettait en appétit de son sang. Mentir par omission n'était pas bien. Le moment était peut-être venu de révéler l'existence de la bête. Mais lui faire part de ce secret était une tâche délicate. Mon sens des convenances désuètes datant du siècle dernier me poussait à prendre des gants blancs. Je me devais d'être néanmoins honnête et assumer les conséquences.

Une ébauche de sourire apparut sur ses traits défaits alors que je méditais sur la façon de présenter la chose.

« La vie est injuste parfois. Pourquoi je sens si bon? Avoir une bonne odeur, dans mon cas, c'est plus un défaut qu'une qualité. C'est une nuisance même. Je déteste que tu souffres ainsi.

-Bella... »

Il fallait que je clarifie vite la situation, même si ça me plongeait dans l'embarras.

« Je... Je ne souffre pas. Du moins, pas de la manière que tu le penses. »

_Jette-toi à l'eau qu'on en finisse._

Bon, tant pis pour la galanterie.

« Je te désire. »

Voilà. C'était dit. Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre sa réaction.

« Je sais. »

Elle savait?

Étais-je si transparent que ça! ?

Abasourdi, je restai muet comme une carpe.

Un sourire réconfortant releva son visage. Interprétant ma surprise pour de la culpabilité envers moi-même, elle tenta de faire de l'humour pour me détendre.

« Si au moins je pouvais me procurer la marque de parfum de ma grand-mère... Mouffette No 5 que ça s'appelait je crois. » dit-elle avec un petit rire factice. « Avec ça, je t'assure que tu ne me désirerais plus. Tu ne souffrirais plus d'aucune soif.»

Ah! Elle n'avait pas saisi le véritable sens de mes paroles.

« Non, ce n'est pas ça, Bella. »

Je cherchai des mots plus explicites.

« J'ai apprivoisé cette soif. La douleur a mué en appréciation. Je ne lutte pas contre le vampire. Je lutte contre… »

Je me doutais qu'elle détesterait autant le mot bête que le mot monstre.

« Contre l'homme en moi. »

Elle battit des cils et ses yeux se baissèrent sur ses cuisses. À sa bouche entrouverte et ses sourcils arqués, je n'eus plus de doutes; elle avait enfin compris.

« Oh... »

Que signifiait cette onomatopée? Qu'elle était embarrassée? Gênée? Ou bien sentait-elle de la pression de ma part? Pour avoir exploré des centaines d'esprits de femmes humaines, j'en avais appris beaucoup sur le fonctionnement du cerveau féminin et certaines pouvaient facilement se sentir brusquées ou choquées.

Si c'était le cas, elle n'avait vraiment pas à s'en faire à ce propos. Jamais je ne me permettrais de... Jamais elle ne devait avoir l'impression d'être attendue sur un chemin sur lequel j'étais engagé seul, parce que, de toute manière, ce chemin était un cul-de-sac. Alors, par pure précaution, je voulus mettre les choses au clair et la rassurer, mais elle me devança.

« Pourquoi devrais-tu lutter contre ce désir? »

Question plutôt intrigante puisque la réponse me semblait trop évidente pour qu'elle se la pose. Tandis que j'essayais de comprendre, je reconnus les signes de nervosité bien à elle apparaître; mains se tordant l'une contre l'autre, menton bas, lèvre inférieure mordue, la tête rentrée dans les épaules. Plus que nerveuse, elle devint carrément timide. La rougeur de ses joues et le tambour acharné de son coeur en témoignaient.

Perdu, j'attendis qu'elle donne suite à ses paroles. Elle inspira profondément avant de dire d'une toute petite voix:

« Il n'y a pas de raisons de lutter contre toi si... si c'est ce que je ressens aussi. »

…

J'aurais été frappé par la foudre que je ne me serais pas senti autrement.

Elle...?

Il n'y eut plus de place pour le raisonnement et la réflexion dans ma tête tant mes capacités mentales étaient paralysées. La mémoire restait la seule fonction encore valide de ma cervelle alors la voix de Tanya résonna en écho dans mon esprit.

«_Elle aussi éprouvera un jour ce genre d'appétit vieux comme le monde._ »

Ce jour était venu apparemment.

En fait, non. Ce jour était arrivé depuis longtemps.

Les fonctions de mon cerveau se remirent en marche lentement. La souvenance huila les boulons de la partie de ma tête chargée de penser et de cogiter, et je pus enfin réfléchir sans mal.

Plusieurs souvenirs paradèrent devant mes yeux ronds comme des billes, et ils m'apparurent tous sous un nouveau jour suite à la découverte que je venais de faire.

Jamais, jusqu'ici, Bella n'avait pris l'initiative de m'embrasser de son propre chef. Elle m'avait toujours laissé prendre les devants et n'avait que répondu à mes appels muets. Elle n'avait jamais osé prendre le contrôle des opérations. Et si elle le faisait, c'était presque platonique, prompt. Pour ne pas me mettre de la pression, elle m'avait laissé les rênes. Elle ne quémandait rien. Elle prenait ce que je lui donnais sans rien demander davantage. Une seule fois elle s'était montrée sans réserve et c'était sous l'aurore boréale. Elle avait constaté que sa hardiesse nous avait presque menés à la catastrophe alors elle avait repris le rôle de la compagne passive.

Quel idiot... Ce qui venait de se produire entre nous aurait dû m'ouvrir les yeux immédiatement. J'aurais dû comprendre beaucoup plus tôt même. Ce rôle passif je l'avais interprété comme étant ses limites, une preuve qu'elle n'était pas prête à vouloir plus. Mais j'avais eu tout faux. Bien au contraire, elle se retenait, se modérait, se censurait, préférant oublier ses envies plutôt que de m'imposer une proximité qu'elle croyait pénible à supporter pour moi.

À l'instant, elle s'était montrée audacieuse parce qu'elle avait compris que j'étais beaucoup plus fort qu'elle ne l'avait cru après son accident. Et elle en avait conclu que nous pouvions... aller plus loin.

Elle n'attendait qu'un signe de moi pour... Fichtre!

La bête jubila, brûlant de reprendre les activités là où on les avait laissées.

« _Elle en a envie alors quand est-ce qu'on s'y remet, mon pote?_ »

Je réprimai une lamentation bestiale, tentai de garder les idées claires. Quel plaisir et à la fois quelle torture d'apprendre une chose pareille!

« Bella... »

Envoyant la bête se coucher dans un coin de ma tête, je me disciplinai pour être en mesure d'expliquer ce que j'avais vaguement espéré ne pas avoir à expliquer avant un bon bout de temps. Car m'expliquer allait lui faire réaliser certaines choses à mon sujet auxquelles elle n'avait peut-être pas encore songé, tout plongée qu'elle était dans les débuts d'une histoire de coeur où tout semble beau, bon et merveilleux. Mais je me devais de le faire. Elle croyait que je luttais contre moi seulement pour ne pas la heurter, lui mettre de la pression. Elle se méprenait encore sur mes motivations et il fallait que je rectifie la situation. Elle m'accordait une telle confiance, ne voyait en moi tellement aucun danger, tellement aucun risque, qu'elle en oubliait les différences majeures entre nos deux races. Même s'il m'en coûtait beaucoup, il fallait qu'elle saisisse les vraies raisons de ma retenue.

Avec délicatesse et attention, je décollai sa main blessée toujours tordue de nervosité contre l'autre main et j'y insérai la mienne.

« C'est facile de te tenir la main sans broyer tes doigts. » entamai-je.

Je caressai longuement les plumes. Bien qu'elle fut en attente de la suite, Bella répondit au petit jeu de mains machinalement.

« C'est facile de te tenir contre moi sans briser tes côtes. » poursuivis-je, un peu plus tard.

Je joignis le geste à la parole en poussant de ma main libre son dos pour qu'elle prenne appui contre mon torse. Elle s'y blottit même si je sentis qu'elle aurait bien voulu savoir où je voulais en venir. Je restai immobile très longtemps, béat, avant de me souvenir du but que je voulais atteindre.

« C'est facile de t'embrasser sans déchirer ta peau avec ma gueule d'acier. » ce que je fis en lui relevant menton. Pour ne pas perdre mon objectif de vue, je ne me permis cependant qu'un baiser sage, presque chaste. Puis je la contemplai, mélancolique.

« Tout ça, je peux le faire... tant que je suis conscient, alerte, en pleine possession de mes moyens. Mais... Je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre le contrôle. Vampire ou humain, on perd tous un peu la raison dans ce genre de situation, on laisse parler les sens... Un homme ordinaire peut déjà être... violent s'il se laisse dominer par ses... envies. Alors imagine un être comme moi. »

Son regard tranquille s'agita d'un éclair de compréhension. Je continuai jusqu'au bout. Valait mieux battre le fer pendant qu'il était chaud.

« Je ne peux pas... m'oublier, relâcher mon attention, me laisser aller, ne plus réfléchir, ne plus calculer. Jamais. Je te détruirais. » J'en frissonnai de dégoût rien que d'y penser. «Tu me crois incapable de te faire du mal. Tu as tort; je peux te blesser de bien des façons qui n'ont rien à voir avec une morsure... »

Bella demeura si longtemps immobile, les yeux perdus au niveau de ma poitrine que je commençai à avoir des doutes.

« Je te fais peur?

-Non. »

La réponse fut spontanée, sincère en dépit de son regard fixe toujours concentré sur ma poitrine. Elle réfléchissait intensément. Probablement aux désavantages d'une relation comme la nôtre.

« Il y a plusieurs inconvénients à fréquenter un vampire. Tu viens d'en découvrir un. Et pas des moindres. » murmurai-je, piteux.

Elle releva la tête vers moi pour me laisser voir ses yeux animés de tendresse et de bienveillance. Je m'y accrochai.

« Ça n'a aucune importance. Ce n'est pas essentiel d'en arriver là.

-Tu ne cherches qu'à apaiser ma conscience. »

Tout à coup ses deux mains saisirent mon visage et elle articula lentement:

« Ça. N'a. Aucune. Importance. »

D'accord, elle était sincère, mais elle changerait d'avis tôt ou tard. Il ne me restait plus qu'à espérer que ça se produise très tard.

« Pourquoi souris-tu ainsi? » me demandai-je.

Elle devrait être plutôt frustrée, à la limite résignée, manifester une forme quelconque de déception, quoi.

« Je viens de découvrir que mon petit ami est sur la même longueur d'onde que moi. C'est plutôt rassurant de savoir que nous désirons tous les deux la même chose, même si nous ne pouvons obtenir cette chose. »

Je ne pouvais nier que ça me plaisait de savoir qu'elle m'aimait à ce point-là. Pour plusieurs, désir et amour étaient deux notions totalement différentes. Mais pour Bella je savais que l'un ne venait pas sans l'autre.

Elle chercha encore à descendre de son perchoir et je m'écartai.

« Si tu veux mon avis sincère, je pense que tu te sous-estimes encore une fois. Tu es incapable de me faire du mal. Tu le souhaites si peu que tu n'y arriverais pas. »

Je voulus protester contre ce positivisme illusoire, mais elle me fit taire d'un doigt sur ma bouche.

« Chut. Pour l'instant, restons-en là. Nous nous égarerions dans un débat sans fin. »

Pour m'empêcher d'argumenter une bonne fois pour toutes, elle changea complètement de sujet.

« Mon repas doit être froid, à présent.

-Je peux te commander un autre plat.

- Pas la peine. Il y a un micro-ondes ici. Pour une fois, je ne me plaindrai pas de tous les gadgets fournis par les hôtels de luxe. » dit-elle d'une voix légère.

Elle se dirigea vers la sortie et, en tâtant la porte, elle s'esclaffa.

« Toi, tu devrais peut-être trouver une solution pour cette poignée cassée. Tu ne voudrais pas que le personnel porte plainte pour vandalisme, n'est-ce pas?»

Je jetai un coup d'oeil penaud à la porte de la salle de bain. La poignée pendait lamentablement de la serrure, déformée.

« Je connais ce modèle de fabrication. Je vais en acheter une autre et la réparer, ni vu ni connu.

-Fais donc. Ça te donnera une excuse pour sortir et t'éviter de sentir les vapeurs de nourriture andaise. » ricana-t-elle.

Le rire fut contagieux, désamorçant mon amertume sur ce qui venait de se passer. Elle le faisait exprès pour me faire sentir que la découverte de notre désir voué à l'insatisfaction définitive ne lui importait vraiment pas. C'était peut-être vrai pour l'instant, mais je demeurai profondément persuadé qu'un jour son acceptation se transformerait en désillusion.

J'obéis cependant à l'injonction tacite qui m'intimait d'oublier tout ce qui venait de se produire dans cette salle de bain. Je me préparai à sortir pour acheter une poignée et fus arrêté dans mon élan.

«Edward?»

Je pivotai sur mes talons pour lui faire face à nouveau.

«Oui?»

Elle était toujours souriante, mais avait recouvré son sérieux.

«Je t'aime.»

Je tressaillis.

Il n'y avait pas de mots plus bouleversants et salutaires sur terre. Je réalisai que c'était tout ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre pour être apaisé pour de bon et reléguer dans un coin sombre de ma conscience mon tourment.

La gorge serrée, je fis tourner les mots en boucle dans ma tête.

La seconde suivante, j'étais à ses côtés, les lèvres à même le creux de son oreille.

«Je t'aime, douce lune.» chuchotai-je.

Je ne me laissai pas le temps de voir sa réaction et je disparus de la chambre. Je me mis en route et me dépêchai de trouver une quincaillerie qui possédait un modèle de poignée de porte semblable à celle de l'hôtel. Les odeurs de nourriture humaine étaient peut-être infectes, je ne supportais pas pour autant d'être éloigné très longtemps de Bella.

Je dus jouer les voleurs et m'introduire par effraction dans un petit magasin, l'heure de la fermeture étant passée depuis deux heures déjà. Je désamorçai facilement le système d'alarme et me procurai ce dont j'avais besoin. Je laissai de l'argent dans une caisse pour ne pas avoir mauvaise conscience. Je revins sur mes pas et gagnai la Mustang louée que j'avais cachée deux ruelles plus loin. Je gagnai l'hôtel et, avant même de pénétrer la chambre, j'entendis Bella parler au téléphone.

« Salut maman!

-_Bella! Comme je suis contente de t'entendre! _»

Ma compagne avait profité du moment pour donner de ses nouvelles à ses proches, apparemment.

Je souris en entendant la voix de la mère toujours si pimpante et volubile.

« _Tu vas bien? Comment ça se passe? Où êtes-vous? J'ai reçu ta carte postale de Paris! Paris! J'espère que tu es consciente de ta chance! _»

Étourdie par l'assaut de questions, Bella se borna à répondre qu'à la dernière.

« Oui, maman, je suis choyée, je sais. »

J'entrai dans la chambre et Bella sourit pour m'accueillir. Un reste d'ébranlement face aux mots que je lui avais retournés marquait encore son visage. Je me contentai d'embrasser son front pour la saluer et je m'occupai de la réparation de la porte.

« Nous sommes en Virginie et nous visitons des universités. George Mason m'a paru intéressante.

-_Super! Comment se porte Edward?_

-Très bien. Il te salue, d'ailleurs.

-_Vous êtes sages, tous les deux, hein?_

-Maman, allons... » se lamenta Bella, gênée.

Soudain, les derniers événements dans la salle de bain hantèrent l'ambiance. Mes lèvres prirent un pli amer. La mère n'avait aucune idée à quel point nous étions obligés de rester sages...

« Nous sommes adultes et responsables. » martela-t-elle avant de diriger la conversation vers un terrain moins glissant.

« Tu devrais recevoir sous peu une carte postale de Cuzco.

-_Couscousse?_

-Cuzco, maman! C'est au Pérou!

-_Le Pérou! Quelle bonne idée! C'était bien?_

-Inoubliable. »

C'était le moins qu'on puisse dire.

« _Dommage que la saison de baseball ne fasse que commencer. Phil et moi aurions pu vous rejoindre quelque part._

-Eh bien... »

Lunatique, Renée entama derechef un autre sujet.

« _Tu manques terriblement à ton père. Il m'a appelé._

-Charlie? T'appeler? »

Les deux mots semblaient incompatibles pour Bella. Charlie fuyait d'ordinaire tout rapport avec Renée pour éviter les éternelles frictions entre divorcés.

« _Pas très bavard, comme à son habitude, mais ça ne prend pas un doctorat en psycho pour comprendre qu'il trouve la maison bien vide sans toi. _»

Pas besoin de lever le nez de la serrure que je réparais pour deviner le remords qui peignait le visage de Bella. Remords que je ressentis aussi. Charlie n'avait que sa fille pour famille et je le privais de sa présence alors qu'il avait passé 16 ans à ne la voir que deux mois par année.

_Et alors? J'ai passé 100 ans à l'attendre, moi!_

Bigre. J'étais vraiment égoïste.

« Je vais l'appeler aussi dans ce cas.

-_Et écris-lui des e-mails. Ça lui fera plaisir._ »

Bella se montra faussement impressionnée.

« Charlie sait comment fonctionne un ordinateur?

-_Bella... _» s'exaspéra la mère. « _C'est quand même le chef de police de Forks. Il détient une certaine base en informatique, forcément. _»

Après lui avoir rappelé l'adresse e-mail de son père, Renée soupira.

« _À moi aussi tu me manques, ma chérie._

-Idem. Nous viendrons bientôt à Jacksonville, maman.

-_J'y compte bien! Quels sont vos projets immédiats?_

-Nous irons plus au nord pour visiter Syracuse, Harvard, entre autres. Ensuite, nous irons te voir. Et puis, je crois que le Japon est au programme.

-_Le Japon?! Ma foi, tu as de la chance que je sois une adepte de la philosophie "Les voyages forment la jeunesse". Autrement, je ne suis pas sûre que je serais d'accord que vous dépensiez toutes vos économies de cette façon. _»

Je retins un rire à ces mots.

Des économies, ce n'était pas ce qui me manquait.

Bella choisit de ne pas s'étendre sur le sujet, mal à l'aise d'évoquer sa non-participation aux dépenses du voyage. Renée n'aurait sans doute pas apprécié d'apprendre que je me chargeais de tout l'aspect monétaire. Bella ne tenait pas son sens de l'équité de n'importe qui. C'était de famille.

Elles bavardèrent longuement de Chicago, l'Alaska, de la France et du Pérou. Bella raconta notre visite au cimetière, sans préciser que les tombes de mes véritables parents dataient du siècle dernier, parla de nos cousins éloignés, omettant leur âge et leur nature réelle, narra ses promenades au coeur de Paris et se fit encore plus bavarde sur l'épisode Pérou qu'elle distilla en ne mentionnant que l'aspect humain de la chose.

« _Je suis contente que vous soyez allé au Pérou, après la France, et pas ailleurs. » lança Renée. « Quand j'ai reçu ta carte postale de Paris, j'ai eu quelques sueurs froides._

-Pourquoi ça?

-_Tu n'es pas au courant? Pourtant, la nouvelle a fait les manchettes internationales. _»

Ma curiosité piquée, je prêtai une oreille encore plus attentive à la conversation.

« Ces derniers jours, Edward et moi avons plutôt été déconnectés de la réalité alors les dernières nouvelles de l'actualité internationale nous ont échappé.

-_Eh bien, un vol qui partait de Paris s'est écrasé sur les côtes d'Irlande. Comme j'ignorais encore où vous comptiez aller après votre séjour en France, vous auriez pu être de ce vol, qui sait. _»

Je suspendis les réparations, soudain tendu. Je revins dans la chambre et je tombai sur une Bella aussi raide que moi.

« L'Ir... L'Irlande, dis-tu? » bafouilla-t-elle.

La mère confondit la tension de sa fille avec l'irritation.

« _Je sais, c'est idiot. Il y a des centaines d'avions qui décollent de Paris tous les jours pour toutes sortes de destinations, mais l'idée que vous auriez pu être à bord de celui-là m'a traversé l'esprit. Vous n'avez aucun itinéraire défini alors tout était possible. Ah, je devine à quoi tu penses: "Pouah, les mères! Elles imaginent toujours le pire! "_»

Renée riait au bout du fil, ignorant l'ambiance glacée qui régnait maintenant dans la chambre.

« Je... Je dois raccrocher, maman. Je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps alloué sur mon forfait de mobile.

-_Oh! Déjà?_

-Je t'aime, maman. Je te rappelle bientôt.

-_D'accord, ma chérie. Profite bien de ton été et tâche de venir en Floride! Tu nous l'as promis._

-Oui, je… je viendrai. Au revoir. »

Les doigts tremblants, Bella mit fin à la communication. Elle se jeta sur son ordinateur portable, en quête des sites sur l'information internationale.

Déjà je me précipitais sur la télé et tentai de trouver une chaîne appropriée. Il me fallait une preuve que nous avions tort de paniquer. Après tout, il y avait des vols Paris-Dublin tous les jours. Il n'y avait pas lieu de croire qu'un lien existait entre cette catastrophe aérienne et notre vol manqué.

Constatant qu'aucune chaîne ne traitait le sujet recherché pour l'instant, je partis en coup de vent à la réception pour m'emparer des journaux offerts au service de l'hôtel. On conservait les vieux tirages pour occuper les clients en attente dans le hall, ce qui m'arrangeait très bien.

Il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour tomber sur un article qui avait fait la Une plus d'une semaine auparavant. Plusieurs choses défilèrent devant mes yeux: des titres, des témoignages, des faits, des images atroces, mais les principaux mots s'imprimèrent dans mon cerveau, frappés au fer rouge.

"_Vol 302 pour Dublin_"-"_Crash_" -"_aucun survivant_"

* * *

_**A suivre**_


	28. Tempête Première partie

**Chapitre 27**

**Tempête**

**(Partie 1)**

_Vol 302..._

_Aucun survivant..._

Plus de doute possible maintenant.

Alors, c'était ça l'origine du mauvais pressentiment que j'avais eu avant de partir pour l'Irlande? J'avais senti que cet avion s'écraserait...? Il était vrai que j'avais entendu un bris mécanique dans un réacteur avant le décollage... Était-ce la cause de l'accident?

Un flash, un éclair, envoya un portrait clignoter devant mes yeux et remplacer les caractères noirs sur le papier journal que je fixais sans relâche: le portrait d'un visage innocent et enjoué avec deux grandes billes vertes pleines de curiosité et des cheveux roux en bataille. Ce portrait d'innocence s'entremêla à ce qui naissait de mon esprit tordu trop masochiste pour s'empêcher de s'imaginer ce qui avait pu se passer au-dessus des côtes irlandaises; le visage enjoué et insouciant devint un masque de pure terreur, puis l'ombre d'une figure déformée par le désespoir, la fatalité...

Quelque chose d'étrange se passa au centre de ma poitrine. Il y apparut une liqueur amère, aigre, qui me picota l'estomac. Cette drôle de substance circulait en cercle dans ma cage thoracique, tourbillonnant comme une potion venimeuse concoctée par les affres mystérieuses de ma conscience. Elle monta jusqu'à ma gorge, l'aiguillonna, la piqua, l'érafla. Je la goûtai même. C'était mauvais, plus âcre que le sang animal, plus exécrable que la nourriture humaine, plus perfide que mon propre venin, plus agressant et désagréable que tout ce qui m'eut été donné de goûter jusqu'ici. C'était nouveau, je n'arrivai pas à l'identifier. Jamais je n'avais été confronté à une chose pareille auparavant.

Mais je ne m'attardai pas sur ce qui m'arrivait. J'avais d'autres soucis.

Je laissai tomber le journal et remontai à l'étage d'un pas lourd. Jamais je n'avais eu si peu hâte de trouver Bella. Chacun de mes pas était délibérément lent. Je voulais retarder le plus longtemps possible le moment où je franchirais la porte de notre chambre. Et ce n'était pas la perspective de devoir supporter la tristesse de quelqu'un qui me ralentissait. Ce qui me retenait, c'était que ce quelqu'un était Bella et que je trouvais intolérable qu'elle souffre d'une quelconque façon. Car elle souffrirait, évidemment. Elle s'était attachée au petit Tommy au point de redouter les vampires d'Irlande alors apprendre cette nouvelle allait l'anéantir. Et même si elle n'avait jamais connu le gamin, cette catastrophe l'aurait tout de même ébranlée, j'en étais certain.

Quand j'entrai dans la chambre, ce fut pire que tout ce que j'avais imaginé (ou plutôt refusé d'imaginer). Assise bien droite sur le matelas du lit, l'ordinateur sur ses genoux, Bella demeurait immobile, les doigts figés sur son clavier. Pas besoin de coup d'oeil à l'écran pour comprendre qu'elle avait réussi à trouver sur Internet toutes les informations qu'elle cherchait de son côté.

Elle ne parut pas entendre la porte claquer à mon arrivée. Elle devait être en état de choc. Je m'approchai prudemment du lit en silence. Je me plaçai devant elle, mais elle ne réagit pas à ma présence. Elle semblait si loin... Je m'accroupis à sa hauteur, tentai de voir quelqu'indice sur son état d'esprit à travers les deux puits de ses yeux. Puits dont le fond me fut insondable en cet instant, ténébreux même.

Je commençai à m'inquiéter d'une inertie pareille. Je l'interpellai doucement, presque avec précaution, comme si le seul son de ma voix pouvait faire exploser une bombe.

« Bella. »

Pas de réaction.

Je me fis plus insistant.

« Bella? »

Elle ne bougea pas, ne fit aucun mouvement, ni ne parla. C'était tout juste si je l'entendais respirer.

Rien qu'une chose se produisit qui me fut bouleversante: une larme, une seule, jaillit de son oeil droit et roula lentement sur son visage toujours immobile, sans expression.

Je l'avais déjà vu pleurer avant, j'y avais assisté à quelques reprises, et même pas plus tard qu'aujourd'hui. Donc je n'aurais pas dû être si perturbé en théorie. Mais cette unique larme était plus percutante encore que des pleurs hystériques.

Bella ne réagit pas encore quand le revers de mon pouce caressa sa joue pour effacer le sillon humide.

De plus en plus angoissé, je lui retirai lentement le portable et je lui enlevai de l'oreille l'écouteur de la commande vocale. Toujours aucun effet sur elle.

Ses mains reposaient maintenant sur ses genoux, aussi statufiées que tout le reste. Je posai mes doigts sur ses paumes. Sa peau était presque aussi gelée que la mienne.

Un son faible émana enfin de sa personne et si je n'avais pas lu sur ses lèvres ce qui fut articulé, je n'aurais rien compris.

« Jasper a fait une erreur. »

Je me fis perplexe. Je ne voyais pas le rapport entre ce qui se passait et mon frère. J'attendis qu'elle précise sa pensée.

« Il a commis une erreur en fabriquant mon ordinateur. La commande vocale fait défaut. Les données sont erronées. »

Tout à coup, je compris. Elle était dans le déni et s'accrochait à n'importe quoi pour se prouver que la réalité était tout autre.

« Non, Bella. » murmurai-je. « L'ordinateur ne fait pas défaut. Les infos que tu as trouvées sont vraies. » assurai-je à contrecoeur, car dieu sait à quel point j'aurais voulu que tout ça ne soit qu'une erreur, un malentendu.

Elle émergea enfin de cette paralysie inquiétante. Mais ce ne fut que pour voûter les épaules, baisser le menton et fuir mes mains, ce qui était largement pire. Elle referma ses poings sur le drap du lit et ses yeux jusque là impénétrables se voilèrent. Le déni faisait place à l'affliction et le fatalisme.

«C'était notre vol. Nous devions le prendre. Nous aurions dû mourir avec eux. »

Ses derniers mots m'arrachèrent de mon silence stoïque. Toute forme de phrase incluant les mots "mort" et "Bella Swan" m'était insupportable.

« Non! »

Ce fut comme si j'avais parlé à un mur.

« Nous aurions dû mourir avec Tommy et sa famille. »

Je continuai de secouer la tête à la négative sans prendre conscience immédiatement que Bella venait de prononcer_ le_ nom. Un nom déclencheur.

« Tommy... Tommy... » psalmodia Bella, telle une litanie déchirante.

Cette fois, les vannes s'ouvrirent complètement.

« Il était si jeune! Il a dû tellement avoir peur! Quelle fin abominable pour un si petit garçon! »

Une tempête se leva, terrible, sans pitié.

Jamais je ne fus témoin de quelque chose d'aussi humain. Et ce qui fut le plus déroutant, c'est que cette chose si humaine me frappa de plein fouet aussi. Je ne me retrouvai pas seulement face à la peine de Bella, mais aussi face à la mienne. Je m'attendais à devoir l'épauler, la consoler, dans la mesure où cet événement ne m'atteignait pas. Non que j'y étais insensible. Seulement, j'avais l'habitude d'affronter des situations déplaisantes avec suffisamment de recul, parce que ma nature m'avait forcé à ne pas trop me sentir concerné par les événements extérieurs humains. Mais voilà que j''étais aux prises avec mon propre désarroi devant ce drame. Je n'avais pas prévu ça du tout. J'eus beaucoup de mal à gérer ce qui m'arrivait en plus de soutenir Bella.

Ce fut une nuit atroce, interminable, au cours de laquelle je compris que la mixture acide dans ma poitrine était en fait une forme de souffrance que je subissais pour la première fois; la souffrance de perdre quelqu'un. Le deuil. Je ne pensais pas devoir y faire face avant la mort de Bella. Je m'étais trompé. Curieux comme ce gamin était parvenu à m'atteindre sans que je soupçonne à quel point. Il fut pourtant le premier humain, mis à part Bella, avec lequel je m'étais montré moi-même et, surtout, le premier qui m'avait regardé avec d'autres yeux que ceux de la méfiance ou de la curiosité malsaine. Pour lui, j'avais été Edward. Seulement Edward. Edward Glace à la Vanille... Son esprit m'avait plu aussi, enchanté même. Un esprit ouvert, vierge, rafraîchissant, nouveau. En cela, il était devenu quelqu'un d'important, plus que je ne l'avais cru. C'était le genre de constat qu'on ne faisait malheureusement que lorsqu'un événement tragique survenait pour nous ouvrir les yeux. Et maintenant, Tommy était parti, d'une manière qu'on ne souhaite à personne, et l'affection tardive que je me découvrais pour lui ne me servait plus à rien sinon à renforcer mon chagrin.

Je dus confronter mon deuil, et celui de Bella à la fois. Sa peine nourrissait la mienne et je crus que jamais je ne verrais poindre un répit à cette souffrance. C'était tellement bizarre pour moi de vivre un deuil. Pour Bella, je m'y préparais mentalement, j'anticipais, je prévoyais souffrir. On ne pouvait jamais être totalement prêt à affronter ça, mais au moins je savais d'avance que ce serait insupportable avec Bella. Et là, je me faisais prendre au dépourvu avec un deuil auquel je ne pensais pas faire face. Déroutant. C'était curieux de se désoler de la mort d'un petit garçon que nous n'aurions de toute façon jamais revu. Et quand bien même Tommy serait parti de façon moins tragique, quand bien même serait-il mort beaucoup plus tard, de vieillesse, je réalisai que j'en aurais été tout aussi affecté.

Cette nuit-là, Bella pleura. Beaucoup. Parce que je le lui avais demandé. Non qu'elle se serait retenue devant moi, mais je lui avais demandé de pleurer sans réserve quand même. Parce que je voulais qu'elle pleure pour moi. C'était un acte impossible à faire dans mon cas depuis que j'étais vampire. Et pourtant verser des larmes m'aurait été bien utile. J'étais victime d'un sentiment très humain, mais je ne disposais d'aucun moyen tout aussi humain pour m'aider. Il ne me restait plus qu'à demander que l'on fasse à ma place ce que je n'étais plus en mesure de faire. Alors Bella pleura. Pour elle. Pour moi. Pour nous deux. Pour Tommy. Pour tous ces passagers.

La nuit finit par passer pour laisser place à un jour éclatant de soleil en parfaite contradiction avec l'ambiance funeste de la chambre. Les larmes s'étaient taries, mais la tristesse et l'amertume étaient toujours présentes. Nous étions cloués à l'intérieur à cause du soleil, cependant, même sans pluie nous ne serions pas sortis. Ce jour-là, nous ne parlâmes pas beaucoup. Nous nous contentâmes de rester au lit, adossés contre le panneau au mur, l'un contre l'autre, l'un consolant l'autre, l'un vivant la peine de l'autre. Je veillai à ce que la télé demeure fermée, juste au cas où on parlerait encore de la tragédie -l'événement était encore d'actualité de par son caractère tragique, surtout sur les chaînes européennes que captaient le satellite. Inutile de tourner le couteau dans la plaie. Je m'assurai aussi que Bella ne saute aucun repas. Je pris toutefois la précaution de ne pas commander de glace à la vanille ni de crêpes au chocolat qui étaient des mots tabous pour l'instant parce que Tommy adoraient les deux.

Quand, en fin d'après-midi, la fatigue rattrapa Bella, je la laissai dormir en paix. Je profitai de son sommeil pour appeler Alice parce que j'étais surpris qu'elle n'ait rien aperçu plus tôt de cet accident d'avion. Afin de tranquilliser Bella, ma soeur avait pourtant gardé un oeil du côté des Denison pour s'assurer que Sio ne jette pas son dévolu sur eux durant leur séjour en Irlande. Dans ces circonstances, ça m'étonnait qu'une tragédie pareille lui ait échappé.

« Non je n'ai rien vu venir. » me lança-t-elle sans préambule, déjà consciente de ce que je voulais lui demander.

D'après son ton boudeur, elle était agacée d'avoir raté quelque chose d'aussi majeur.

« Je croyais que tu te concentrais sur eux pour détecter le moindre ennui?

-Non. Je m'y suis prise autrement. C'est plus facile pour moi de suivre des vampires que je connais que des humains que je n'ai jamais rencontré. Alors je ne me suis attardée que sur les décisions du clan de Sio, pas sur les déplacements des Denison. De toute façon, les Irlandais n'étaient pas du tout d'humeur à chasser ces temps-ci. Ils sont trop préoccupés par une histoire d'incendie, je ne sais pas quoi au juste, ce n'était pas clair... Enfin...bref, je ne voyais pas l'utilité de m'attarder sur ce qui se passait là-bas puisque, au départ, c'était les vampires que craignait Bella, pas le voyage des Denison en soi. Par surcroît, votre rencontre avec ce Pachamachin m'a tenu l'esprit très occupé. Je suis devenue presque dingue de tomber dans le néant total alors ça m'a plutôt rendu aveugle à tout autre événement lointain. Désolée.

-Ça va. Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

-Ce n'est pas de la tienne non plus. » soupira-t-elle, morne. « Ce ne sera pas très gai dans les jours à venir.

-Je m'en doute.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous si tristes? Je veux dire... C'est horrible un accident d'avion, mais cet enfant n'était pas quelqu'un de très proche de vous. C'était une rencontre parmi plusieurs qu'on fait lors d'un voyage, c'est tout.

-Peut-on vraiment déterminer, doser de l'affection selon le temps passé avec un individu? Des sentiments, ça ne se quantifie pas. »

Silence.

« Quoi?

-Tu sais que tu deviens de plus en plus humain, frérot?

-Merci du compliment.

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi! » ricana-t-elle avant de déclarer plus sérieusement: « Dis-lui que nous sommes tous désolés de ce qui arrive. Esmé est particulièrement compatissante.

-Je le ferai.

-Je vais essayer de distraire un peu Bella de sa peine.

-Ne me dis pas que tu vas encore débarquer à l'improviste?

-On verra. A plus, cher frère! »

Elle raccrocha aussitôt.

Les jours suivants furent particuliers. Moins pires que le premier, mais tout aussi chargés de mélancolie, comme l'avait prédit ma soeur.

Peut-être parce que je n'avais pas connu et fréquenté Tommy aussi longtemps que Bella, je me remis plus vite de mon deuil qu'elle. La mixture infecte dans ma poitrine commençait à s'évaporer pour ne laisser place qu'à une vapeur déplaisante. Vapeur qui m'incommoderait de moins en moins avec le temps je suppose. Mais ce n'était pas encore le cas de Bella. Elle était si morose que j'en vins à lui demander si elle tenait vraiment à poursuivre ce voyage. Elle répondit que oui alors nous continuâmes notre tournée d'universités en dépit de ce drame qui hantait notre route.

Alice mijota quelque plan de son côté pour aider ma compagne à oublier les derniers jours. Si elle ne se pointa pas, elle repéra néanmoins dans le lointain tous les endroits où nous comptions séjourner et décida de nous imposer quelques unes de ses grandes idées extravagantes. D'abord, nous fûmes conviés à un bal de charité à Syracuse, où les grands noms de la société étaient appelés à faire des dons destinés à des bourses d'étudiants. Aussitôt arrivés à l'hôtel situé près de l'université, des invitations nous attendaient à la réception. Nul ne savait comment Alice était parvenu à mettre la main sur des cartons d'invitation étant donné l'aspect ultra privé de cette soirée. Valait mieux ne pas tenter de le savoir, je suppose.

Avant de partir en voyage, ma soeur nous avait mis dans nos valises une tenue de soirée à chacun. Nous ignorions jusqu'ici à quoi des vêtements chics serviraient. Alors, nous jouâmes le jeu et nous passâmes la soirée à nous prendre pour les fils et fille de grands magnats venus donner un chèque à la fondation des étudiants (pour éviter une syncope à ma compagne, je ne lui révélai pas le montant donné).

Alice ne s'arrêta pas là. À Harvard, nous arrivâmes pile au moment où un gala méritoire était prévu pour les élèves qui s'étaient le plus distingués dans leur domaine. Comme par hasard, nous étions aussi invités à cet événement, cette fois en tant que (faux) futurs étudiants. La soirée était ouverte à tous les aspirants, question de faire la promotion de la faculté.

Ma soeur nous dégotta ensuite des laisser-passer pour une convention scientifique qui avait lieu à l'université de Darmouth, où les étudiants futurs ingénieurs profitaient de leur été pour faire une démonstration de leurs recherches et de leurs inventions devant les grands noms du gouvernement et certaines familles prestigieuses américaines -question de montrer que les budgets de l'état étaient investis dans des projets qui valaient le coup.

Tous ces événements se voulant fastidieux, distingués, chics, solennels -autrement dit snobs et guindés- nous ne pouvions y aller vêtus de façon décontractée. Comme Alice trouvait scandaleux de porter deux fois la même tenue de soirée, elle nous envoya par courrier-express plusieurs costumes et robes de son choix, dénichés dans je ne savais quelle boutique italienne de renom. Quelques heures avant lesdits événements, apparaissaient toujours à la porte de notre chambre un coiffeur, un maquilleur et un styliste privés, engagés, disaient-ils, par une certaine Alice Hale Cullen pour s'occuper de faire de ma compagne une star.

Ma soeur avait dû payer le prix fort pour faire appel à des professionnels qui accepteraient de se déplacer et, en temps normal, Bella aurait été horrifiée par les initiatives d'Alice. Toutefois, elle ne réagit presque pas à toute cette attention. D'ailleurs, toutes ces sorties réservées à la jet set auraient dû la rebuter. Il n'en fut rien. Elle ne protesta contre aucune robe envoyée par Alice, ne s'insurgea pas qu'on joue à la poupée avec elle et me suivit sans broncher à toutes ces soirées pompeuses. Aucune réaction négative. Ni de réaction positive, du reste. À la convention scientifique, j'étais sûr qu'elle passerait des heures à poser des questions aux ingénieurs sur les infra-sons et les ultra-sons pour parfaire la machine inventée avec Angela. Elle n'en fit rien.

Bella faisait preuve d'un flegme et d'une indifférence peu habituels venant de sa part, peu importe où nous allions, peu importe qu'Alice dépasse les bornes.

Il était évident que nous ne nous y prenions pas de la bonne façon pour distraire Bella et lui faire oublier sa peine. Alice avait échoué, elle devait l'admettre, et une nuit je lui demandai au téléphone de mettre un terme à ses projets.

« Mais j'ai vu qu'elle acceptait sans se faire prier d'y participer! » se lamenta-t-elle.

« Elle accepte, mais le coeur n'y est pas. Ce n'est pas la bonne méthode. Dans l'état où elle est, elle accepterait même de se faire déguiser en clown et de jouer les funambules sur le pont de San Francisco.

-Je ne suis pas une experte en deuil humain, moi. Je fais ce que je peux.

-Je sais. Moi aussi j'ai du mal. Je ne supporte pas de la voir comme ça. »

J'entendis Emmett rouspéter en arrière-plan.

« Bon sang, ce n'est qu'un gamin qu'elle connaît à peine! Si c'était son petit frère, je dis pas, mais... »

Il y eut un impact sonore que je reconnus pour être un coup.

« Aïe! Rose, qu'est-ce qui te prend? » se plaignait le géant.

« C'est un enfant. La perte d'un enfant, bien connu ou non, est toujours tragique. »

Je restai bouche bée. Ça c'était le genre de réplique qu'aurait lancé Esmé.

« Depuis quand tu t'intéresses tant au sort d'un gamin? » s'étonna Emmet.

« Tu ne serais pas ici avec nous si la mort d'un gamin ne m'affectait pas. »

Je me souvins alors de ce qui avait jadis motivé Rosalie à ramener le corps mourant d'Emmet à Carlisle. Elle avait été attendrie par son air innocent qui lui rappelait le fils de Vera, cette humaine qu'elle enviait tant d'avoir pu fonder une famille. Elle n'avait pas voulu que le petit garçon à travers Emmett meure...

Je ne pus que m'émerveiller devant la complicité et la compréhension de Rosalie. D'aussi loin que je me souvenais, jamais elle n'avait secondé Bella pour quoi que ce soit. Dommage que ma compagne dormait à ce moment-là. L'appuie de Rosalie l'aurait touchée.

Je n'entendis pas Emmet en rajouter. Il n'y avait que Rose pour lui fermer le clapet à celui-là.

Alice raccrocha quelque temps plus tard, toujours frustrée d'avoir entrepris toutes ces démarches pour rien. Elle dût se creuser la tête et demander même de l'aide à nos cousins parce que le jour suivant un paquet volumineux provenant d'Alaska attendait ma compagne à la réception de l'hôtel. Bella découvrit un énorme livre en braille dont le titre était « "_Voyages autour du monde, par Arago_" ». Une note de Carmen accompagnait le paquet, lui aussi tapé en braille.

« "_Pour toi, Bella, je t'offre le tout premier livre des Éditions Swan, le premier d'une série nombreuse, je l'espère. Amitiés, Carmen._" Co-comment a-t-elle réussi à faire ça?

-Elle est éditrice, rappelle-toi. Et c'est une vampire millionnaire. » ricanai-je. « Elle a tous les moyens à sa disposition pour publier ce genre de bouquins.

-Elle... Elle a appris le braille et commandé des imprimantes en braille? ! » s'exclama Bella.

Je souris à l'initiative de Carmen. Le livre d'Arago était le préféré de Bella, mais elle n'avait jamais pu le lire par elle-même parce que les maisons d'éditions ne se contentaient de traduire en braille que les ouvrages les plus populaires. Ce cadeau allait assurément distraire Bella et je ne manquerais pas de féliciter Carmen pour cette idée ingénieuse.

« Sa compagnie veut explorer un autre domaine de publication, on dirait.

-Les Editions Swan... Elle a donné mon nom à sa division...

-Normal qu'elle te rende hommage puisque c'est toi qui lui as inspiré l'idée de cette nouvelle série de livres. »

Si Bella se montra incrédule, elle ne parut pas trop s'émouvoir de ce présent qui, normalement, l'aurait très ému. Hélas, la réaction exaltée que j'attendais ne vint pas. Elle se contenta de dire qu'elle remercierait Carmen dans sa prochaine carte postale et le livre se retrouva au fond de sa valise.

Alice avait dû voir l'échec de Carmen, puis en parler au reste du clan, car le surlendemain un autre paquet attendait Bella à la réception. Esmé lui avait fait parvenir des chaussons de ballerine avec un mot lui disant qu'elle avait réservé pour elle un atelier de leçons de ballet avec un professeur privé. Les cours avaient justement lieu dans la ville où nous nous trouvions, comme par hasard.

J'étais certain que ce cadeau-là, Bella ne pourrait pas y résister. Elle adorait le ballet, elle avait été forcé d'arrêter à cause de sa maladie alors elle allait sûrement se montrer enthousiaste.

Eh bien non. Bella ne manifesta qu'un faible intérêt pour les cours privés et les chaussons se retrouvèrent au fond de sa valise avec le bouquin d'Arago.

Ce flegme perpétuel, cette léthargie constante et cette impassibilité accablante devenaient si insoutenables que je craquai.

« Bella... Aide-nous. » la suppliai-je. « Peu importe ce que je fais, peu importe les idées de ma famille, tu restes dans cet état. Dis-moi de quelle manière je dois m'y prendre, je t'en prie! »

Je me sentais tellement impuissant. Et elle dut le sentir, car son expression apathique changea tout à coup.

« Oh, quelle ingrate, je suis. »

Elle secoua doucement la tête, se désolant de son attitude.

Sa main trouva ma joue, glissa à ma tempe et caressa mon front soucieux. Un pauvre sourire apparut sur son visage piteux.

« Pardon. Pardon... Tu es merveilleux. Vous êtes merveilleux. Je suis vraiment navrée de ne pas être en état d'apprécier tout ce que vous faites. Dans quelque temps, je sais très bien que je vais me réveiller un matin complètement épouvantée par mon attitude envers vous tous et je prendrai la pleine mesure de tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi. Je me trouverai profondément égoïste et cruelle, je me traiterai de tous les noms et je passerai les dix prochaines années à essayer de me racheter auprès de vous. Je sais que vous n'avez que de bonnes intentions, que vous faites tout pour me changer les idées, pour me faire oublier, mais... »

Elle exhala un soupir étranglé, le regard embué. Il lui parut pénible de poursuivre, pour la bonne raison qu'elle s'obligeait à expliquer quelque chose dont elle n'avait pas encore pris suffisamment de recul parce qu'encore trop plongée dedans. Je ne savais pas comment l'aider et tout ce que je trouvai à faire fut de déposer mon front sur le sien. Cela sembla efficace puisque la parole lui revint.

« Justement, je ne veux pas oublier. Tu sais... parfois, pour aller mieux, on ne peut pas se contenter de faire abstraction de la douleur, de l'occulter, de l'anesthésier en allant dans des galas, des leçons de ballet... Parfois, le meilleur moyen de se sentir mieux, c'est d'affronter la douleur jusqu'au bout, de la subir, et non pas l'éviter. C'est ce que j'avais fait quand ma grand-mère est partie. Je suis allée sur sa tombe, j'ai affronté la réalité en face, j'ai pleuré un bon coup, puis après j'ai tourné la page. Bon, faut dire que ma grand-mère n'est pas disparue dans des circonstances si... » Elle eut du mal à déglutir « si tragiques, donc je suppose que... »

Je cessai de l'écouter un instant, assimilant ce qu'elle venait de me révéler. Et soudain la solution s'imposa à moi, évidente, simple... et en même temps très délicate. Il me faudrait prendre d'énormes précautions, me montrer extrêmement vigilant. Ce ne serait pas une partie de plaisir et je n'aurais jamais la conscience tranquille... Mais si elle devait affronter la réalité pour aller mieux, alors...

« …Je ne peux pas te dire quand ça ira mieux, mais si je suis trop pénible à supporter, nous pouvons retourner à Forks, tu sais. Je peux comprendre ça. Je ne veux pas que tu supportes mon état. C'est cruel de t'imposer ça. Je vais rester chez Charlie, le temps que ça passe, et toi au manoir. Ensuite, nous...

-Bella. »

Je la saisis par les épaules et lui dit, résigné:

« Partons en Irlande. »

* * *

Blackrock était un petit village sur la côte Est, perdu entre l'océan tumultueux qui se fracassait contre les rochers et des landes désertes, plates, comme une couverture en patchwork de toutes les nuances de vert possible s'étendant à perte de vue.

J'avais choisi ce village parce que, de 1, il se trouvait dans un comté très éloigné du vieux château de Siobhan, et de 2, c'était dans ce coin, sur les récifs sauvages et tempétueux, qu'avait eu lieu l'écrasement du vol 302. J'avais cru que, plus on se rapprocherait de l'endroit où tout s'était produit, plus l'état de Bella se dégraderait. Ce ne fut pas le cas, heureusement. Le pays avait réussi à la distraire un peu. Le vent sur les falaises, le son du fracas des vagues de l'océan, les accents gaéliques des gens, les campagnes vastes, le bêlement des moutons, les routes caillouteuses... tout cela dissipa un peu sa mélancolie pour faire place à la fébrilité.

À Blackrock, je lui décrivis les maisons à colombages, le petit château médiéval en bordure de mer, le vieux phare bleu et blanc juché sur la corniche d'une falaise, les ruines d'une vieille église, les arches de pierre sous lesquelles nous devions marcher, les remparts longeant la route, le ciel et l'océan, si gris qu'on ne pouvait savoir où terminait l'un et où commençait l'autre.

Nous avions loué une chambre dans une auberge qui servait aussi de pub. Habituellement, Blackrock était calme et paisible, mais l'auberge était très animée à notre arrivée. Nous n'étions pas les seuls venus ici pour voir le site de l'écrasement. Le village était envahi de curieux, des familles des défunts même, venus de partout pour se recueillir sur les lieux de la tragédie. L'auberge était le seul établissement du coin où les voyageurs pouvaient séjourner.

Le bar au rez-de-chaussé contenait un salon sombre, quoique chaleureux. Typiquement irlandais. Il y avait de vieux fauteuils en feutre usé au fond de la salle, réunis autour d'un foyer d'où crépitait un feu (on était peut-être en été, sur la côte irlandaise, le froid était mordant). Les plafonds étaient si bas que je devais marcher la tête penchée pour éviter les poutres de bois. Des tonneaux énormes étaient encastrés dans les murs de briques, de vieilles lanternes en fer forgé diffusaient une lueur orangée, un vieillard fumait sa pipe dans un coin, un orchestre folklorique jouait dans un autre coin pour égayer un peu l'ambiance taciturne qui régnait dans l'établissement. Des clients, touristes et locaux, buvaient des pintes au comptoir, d'autres étaient rassemblés autour de petites tables minuscules. La tragédie du vol 302 était sur toutes les langues. Il se passait tellement peu de choses dans le comté de Louth que l'accident d'avion était l'événement du siècle pour les villageois. On en parlerait encore dans plusieurs années, j'en étais sûr, et quelques esprits imaginatifs mêleraient sans doute la chose à des légendes celtes, qui sait.

Un vieil escalier en bois nous mena au palier supérieur, là où se trouvait notre chambre. La fenêtre donnait une vue sur la place publique et l'église qui faisait sonner ses cloches tous les jours à 9h30, heure à laquelle s'était produit l'écrasement.

Je laissai Bella s'installer tranquillement tandis que je ruminais, le nez dans la fenêtre.

Je ne savais pas combien de temps Bella voudrait rester ici. Elle comptait aller sur la plage et participer à une veillée funèbre organisée par la municipalité. Je ne voulais pas la presser de partir, je savais que c'était important pour elle de sentir les lieux où tout s'était produit. Elle avait pleuré sur la tombe de sa grand-mère et elle pleurerait sur la tombe de Tommy- en l'occurrence les récifs situés près de Blackrock. Après lui avoir dit au revoir, j'espérais qu'elle se sentirait mieux et que nous partirions au plus vite. Je n'aimais pas du tout être ici.

En apprenant l'accident, j'avais cru que le mauvais pressentiment qui m'avait poussé à changer de cap pour le Pérou tenait du bris mécanique que j'avais discerné dans le moteur de l'avion. J'avais eu tort d'interpréter la chose de cette manière apparemment car cette alerte mystérieuse m'avait repris d'assaut aussitôt que nous avions débarqué à l'aéroport de Dublin. Je n'arrivais pas à saisir la source de cette inquiétude, cette envie folle de déguerpir au plus vite de ce pays et je ne pus que m'en remettre à la logique pour me comprendre moi-même; c'était le clan de vampires irlandais que je craignais. Je me méfiais d'eux, bien qu'ils étaient nos amis.

Avant notre départ, j'avais demandé à Alice qu'elle se concentre sur le clan de Sio à nouveau. Ils étaient plus au nord, mais j'étais assez paranoïaque pour craindre leur arrivée dans le village. Ma soeur m'avait assurée qu'aucun membre du clan n'avait l'intention de se promener dans le sud. Mais alors pourquoi, en débarquant dans ce pays, une intuition mystérieuse me conjurait de partir?

Alice n'avait pas de réponse à cela quand je pris encore contact avec elle la nuit suivante.

« Je ne sais pas du tout ce qui pourrait arriver de mal. Je ne vois rien de fâcheux concernant Bella, ni rien concernant les vampires Irlandais. Je te l'ai dit; ils n'ont pas la tête à chasser ces temps-ci. Vraiment, je crois juste que tu es nerveux parce que l'expérience que tu as vécu au Pérou t'a mis sur tes gardes. Tu y as découvert un vampire semi-carnivore en plus d'un clan carnivore alors que tu croyais le continent désert. Ça t'a marqué. Maintenant tu as tellement peur que Bella attire des vampires que tu te méfies de toutes les destinations où vous allez.

-Je ne craignais pas l'Est des États-Unis lors de notre tournée d'universités.

-Tu connais toutes ces universités comme le fond de ta poche. Tu y as passé plusieurs bacs et tu sais bien qu'aucun vampire carnivore ne se promène dans ce coin. »

J'étais peu convaincu par ses suppositions et elle soupira lourdement. Jasper s'empara du combiné au même moment.

« Écoute, pourquoi ne vas-tu pas aux devants du clan dans ce cas-là? Profite de la nuit pour aller tout seul leur rendre visite et explique-leur ta situation. Ce sont nos amis, Edward. Ils peuvent comprendre. Certes, ils vont te trouver complètement timbré d'aimer une mortelle, mais ils comprendront qu'il vaut mieux qu'ils restent au Nord pour éviter de tomber sur l'odeur de Bella par inadvertance. »

Aller aux devants du clan... Mh, si je les rencontrais de mon propre chef, je me sentirais mieux après, sans doute. Mais ça impliquait de laisser Bella toute seule pendant la nuit...

« Que veux-tu qu'il lui arrive? » s'exaspéra Alice avant même que je lui fasse part de mes réticences. « Victoria est toujours au Canada, Laurent toujours en Alaska, donc tu n'as rien à craindre de ce côté. Blackrock est sans doute le village le plus ennuyant de la planète. Il ne s'y passe jamais rien alors je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait se produire de malheureux durant ton absence. Et Bella sera en train de dormir bien tranquillement dans une auberge sécuritaire, dirigée par une vieille bonne-femme bienveillante. Le pire qui pourrait lui arriver cette nuit c'est d'être dérangée par le chahut des clients qui ont trop bu au bar du rez-de-chaussé. Bon, enfin, tu te décides! »

Elle voyait déjà mon choix de céder à sa proposition.

« Maintenant, file ou bien je débarque pour te mettre un peu de plomb dans la tête! »

Ce fut ce qui me décida à raccrocher et me préparer à partir.

Je secouai Bella doucement par l'épaule et la tirai de son sommeil.

« Mh... Que se passe-t-il? »

Je ne voulais pas l'accaparer avec mes inquiétudes et mes doutes, mais je devais quand-même la mettre au courant de mes intentions.

« Je vais devoir partir.

-À la chasse?

-Non, pas cette nuit. Je vais rendre visite à Siobhan et lui expliquer que nous sommes ici.

-Je vois... Tu... Tu comptes revenir tard? »

Malgré la nonchalance affichée, elle ne me trompa pas. Tout comme moi, Bella détestait quand nous nous éloignions l'un de l'autre, même quand elle dormait.

« C'est une longue route qui m'attend. Mais je dois le faire, je dois les prévenir que nous sommes dans le coin. J'aurai la conscience plus tranquille si je prends la peine de leur expliquer.

-Ça t'ennuie d'être ici, hein? » murmura-t-elle, penaude.

« Non. »

J'arrivais à mentir si ça pouvait éviter de la chagriner, mais elle n'était pas dupe.

« Je sais que c'est dur pour toi. Nous pouvons repartir demain si tu...

-Non. »

Je lui attrapai le visage à deux mains.

«C'était mon idée de venir ici alors nous irons jusqu'au bout. Je serai revenu demain pour la veillée funèbre, promis. Je serai là. Pour Tommy. »

Je n'aurais pas dû prononcer le nom, car ses prunelles s'embuèrent aussitôt.

« Merci. Merci... »

Elle me remercia encore, cette fois de ses lèvres. Je me dérobai avant de ne plus avoir la force de m'en aller.

« Dors bien. »

Par la fenêtre, je m'envolai de la chambre sans plus tarder, car des cordes et des chaînes invisibles commençaient déjà à sortir de nulle part pour m'attacher à Bella.

Je pris la petite voiture louée et commençai mon épopée vers le nord. Je longeai les falaises, serpentai sur un chemin étroit et pleins de crevasses. Impossible de rouler à plus de 100 km sans bousiller la suspension de la voiture. J'aurais sans doute été plus rapide à pied, mais je savais que j'étais imprégné de l'odeur de Bella et je préférais ne laisser aucune trace sur mes pas, pour éviter d'incommoder (allécher plutôt) les vampires du coin s'ils venaient à errer dans les parages. Valait mieux rester dans un véhicule hermétique.

Quatre interminables heures plus tard (où je passai mon temps à téléphoner Alice pour m'assurer que Bella dormait bien, en sécurité dans sa chambre), je trouvai la Torr Road et m'enfonçai dans un désert de verdure. Je dus arrêter la voiture quand la route s'interrompit dans un cul-de-sac. Personne n'habitait ce coin peu accueillant et on n'avait pas jugé utile de continuer le pavé. Je n'eus pas le choix de faire le reste du chemin à pied dans les prés verts.

Je piquai une course en suivant l'air marin et j'aperçus bientôt dans la nuit grise une gigantesque silhouette noire, perchée sur les falaises tombant à pic dans l'océan agité cent mètres plus bas. Le Château.

Le temps était toujours si exécrable dans cette région que même les goélands n'osaient pas voler par ici. La grande demeure de pierre était sinistre, en ruines et située dans un coin désolé. Aucun humain ne pouvait s'en approcher à moins d'avoir des envies suicidaires -et là je ne faisais pas référence aux maîtres des lieux. Quelques centaines d'années auparavant, les vagues de l'océan, impitoyables, sauvages, avaient désagrégé la pierre et aujourd'hui le château était complètement détaché des falaises. Le vent toujours violent et l'océan encore sauvage ne permettaient à aucun bateau d'approcher et aucun humain, pas même le plus doué des alpinistes, ne pouvait grimper le morceau de rocher qui servait de promontoire au château.

Les ruines avaient donc été livrées à elles-mêmes, ce qui arrangeait bien les vampires irlandais. Aucun risque qu'on vienne les déranger ici.

Je pris un élan du haut de la falaise et sautai par-dessus les vagues bouillonnantes d'écumes. J'atterris quarante mètres plus loin sur le promontoire de l'autre côté. Je me retrouvai face aux portes dont les gonds étaient rouillées.

La herse était abaissée, ce que je trouvai étrange. Elle ne servait à rien puisqu'aucun humain ne pouvait atteindre le château. Qui voudrait-on empêcher d'entrer?

Mon don me permit de repérer les occupants. Content qu'ils ne soient pas en train de vagabonder dans les landes, je m'approchai de la passerelle.

Le vent avait dû enterré le son de mes pas, car, surgissant respectivement d'un parapet, d'une tourelle et de la grande porte de guet, trois ombres furtives m'encerclèrent en un clin d'oeil, surprises et sur leurs gardes.

On se décrispa aussitôt quand on me regarda de plus près.

« Ce n'est pas lui. » décréta une voix masculine derrière moi. Liam.

Pas lui? Qui je pouvais être d'autre?

« Edward Cullen! » s'exclama une grande rousse en s'approchant.

« Bonjour Siobhan. _Feasgair math duit_. » la saluai-je, poli.

« Mais oui, biensûr! J'aurais dû reconnaître ces yeux dorés plus tôt! _Mile fàilte_! Quelle surprise ! »

Ses traits d'abord méfiants s'illuminèrent aussitôt et un sourire franc apparut sur son visage blanc.

Toujours exubérante et joyeuse, l'imposante chef me gratifia d'une claque amicale dans le dos.

« Comment va ce cher Carlisle ?

-Très bien.

-Ça doit bien faire trente ans qu'on ne t'a pas vu! Qu'est-ce qui t'amène dans le coin ?

-Je joue les touristes en quelque sorte. »

La petite Maggie aux bouclettes aussi pourpre que ses yeux approcha à son tour. Elle aimait bien notre clan et regarda au loin par-dessus mon épaule pour voir si d'autres des miens étaient dans le coin.

« Tu es venu seul ?

-Ma famille est restée en Amérique. Je voyage en ce moment avec ma compagne. »

Elle me toisa, ahurie.

« Une compagne? Toi? ! »

L'éternelle solitude que je revendiquais jadis n'était un secret pour aucun vampire de notre connaissance.

« C'est une longue histoire. » me contentai-je de répliquer.

Je jetai un oeil sur Liam qui restait sur ses gardes, l'esprit occupé ailleurs, sa tête blonde en l'air, le nez haut. Il guettait les alentours, comme s'il s'attendait à voir surgir quelqu'un des falaises.

Les deux femmes avaient beau m'accueillir avec chaleur, je voyais aussi dans leur esprit de l'inquiétude.

« J'ai l'impression d'arriver au mauvais moment, je me trompe ? »

Siobhan eut une moue désolée.

« Excuse notre accueil, jeune Edward. Nous sommes plutôt sur le qui-vive en ce moment. »

Je me pétrifiai. Apparut de leurs esprits, en triple exemple, un type chauve avec une lueur presque maléfique dans ses yeux rouges. Tout s'éclaircit à cet instant. Je comprenais tout. C'était limpide, clair. Le mauvais pressentiment que j'avais eu avant de débarquer ici n'avait rien à voir avec le vol 302, ni même avec les Irlandais. C'était_ lui_ que je craignais sans même le connaître, sans même savoir qu'il était sur ce bout de terre. Cela n'augurait rien de bon, rien de bon du tout.

En aurais-je donc jamais fini avec les mauvaises surprises de ce genre? !

Je fus catastrophé. D'après leur position tendue et nerveuse, le clan de Sio semblait redouter ce type alors qu'ils étaient plus nombreux et plus fort que lui. Et ils étaient vampires. Ils étaient égaux et ils le craignaient quand-même? J'avais donc, moi, encore plus de raisons de le craindre étant donné l'humaine alléchante et vulnérable qui avait débarqué sur ces landes.

Je réprimai un grand frisson et tentai de conserver un semblant de maîtrise.

« J'ai cru comprendre que vous guettiez l'arrivée de quelqu'un d'autre. »

Liam grogna plus qu'il ne parla. La simple mention de l'individu l'irritait grandement.

« _Cha'n fhuiling mi e_. C'est un nomade. Il est arrivé ici il y a deux ou trois semaines. »

Siobhan secoua la tête en soupirant.

« Je l'ai prié de quitter notre territoire, mais il se montre… têtu. Par deux fois déjà il est revenu errer dans les parages en dépit de nos avertissements. Nous t'avons pris pour lui, tu nous excuseras. Ce n'est pas le premier nomade qui vient s'aventurer ici et, en général, je me montre plutôt magnanime. Ouverte même. Je leur fait comprendre que le territoire est occupé, ils s'en vont sans faire d'histoire et je les laisse même opérer un peu dans le coin. Mais celui-là...

-Qu'a-t-il fait ?

-Nous n'avons pas les mêmes méthodes de chasse. Il n'est pas prudent, il sème la terreur chez les humains et compromet notre secret. Il a fait pas mal de ravages à Belfast. Nous ne pouvons tolérer un tel mépris des règles. Nous avons préféré le bannir avant que les Volturi n'apprennent ce qui se passe, mais il revient toujours à la charge. Hier encore, il a semé la zizanie à Ballycastle.»

Un vampire psychopathe par-dessus le marché!

Mes pieds m'ordonnaient de faire demi tour, de partir dans une course effrénée pour retrouver Bella. Il fallait cependant que j'en sache plus pour me tenir prêt à toute éventualité.

Un nom flottait dans leur conscience.

« Igor. C'est ainsi qu'il se nomme ? »

Maggie écarquilla ses grands yeux pourpres.

« Comment tu… ? Ah ! _Tha_, bien sur. J'ai tendance à oublier ton don. »

Sio eut un geste de la main comme pour chasser le sujet de conversation.

« Ne parlons plus de lui. Nous nous occuperons de son cas plus tard. Pour l'instant, nous avons un invité! Que dirais-tu d'entrer et de nous donner les dernières nouvelles concernant ce cher vieux Carlisle ? _Thig a stigh_! »

Elle souriait, avenante, mais moi j'eus du mal à lui rendre la pareille. Je n'étais pas du tout d'humeur à converser gentiment.

« Votre clan est toujours… comment vous vous appelez déjà ? Ah, oui : végétariens. » s'esclaffa-t-elle, toujours amusée par notre mode de vie.

Elle m'invita à entrer et je la suivis à contrecoeur.

« Oui, nous le sommes toujours. »

En passant devant elle, ses narines frétillèrent. Elle se lécha les lèvres, avide. Je fis un énorme effort pour ne pas réagir au quart de tour.

« À l'odeur que tu dégages, tu donnes pourtant l'impression d'avoir fait une entorse à vos principes.

-C'est précisément à ce sujet que je viens vous voir. »

Une fois entré, j'accordai un bref coup d'oeil au décor. Rien n'avait changé. Ce château correspondait au cliché typique de la demeure du vampire caricaturé par les humains: des donjons, des toiles d'araignées, des couloirs sombres où le moindre pas résonnait dans un écho sinistre, un mobilier poussiéreux et antique, le sifflement du vent qui s'infiltrait dans les brèches de pierre causées par les dégâts du temps... Cette caricature n'était pas volontaire par contre. Seulement, les Irlandais n'avaient que faire du confort, ils étaient insensibles aux intempéries, puis l'absence de lumière et d'électricité n'avait aucune importance pour eux alors ils n'avaient jamais vu l'utilité de bien entretenir les lieux. La seule chose qui contrastait avec le château était ses occupants qui, affables, accueillants, habillés de façon civilisée et souriants, n'avaient rien de vampires macabres et sépulcrales.

Je ne m'embarrassai pas de courtoisies inutiles. J'allai droit au but et leur expliquai clairement ma situation. J'eus droit, biensûr, à la traditionnelle réaction médusée et horripilée du vampire non-végétarien. D'abord, ils ne me crurent pas et Siobhan et Liam se tournèrent tout naturellement vers Maggie pour quêter son avis. Elle détenait le don infaillible de détecter quand on lui mentait, et c'était très utile pour la préservation du clan.

« Il dit vrai. » déclara-t-elle, stupéfaite par son propre constat.

Il y eut un silence de quelques longues secondes où ils repassèrent la nouvelle en boucle dans leur conscience. Ils avaient bien du mal à assimiler la situation. Cela me rappelait l'époque où Peter et Charlotte étaient venus nous rendre visite à Forks. Ils m'avaient trouvé stupide et dérangé. Les Irlandais adoptaient un comportement semblable quoique affiché moins ouvertement.

« Voilà qui est… fort intéressant. » finit par déclarer Siobhan. Elle usait de tact, mais je voyais bien qu'elle n'en revenait pas.

Maggie se grattait la tête, perplexe et elle marmonna l'équivalent d'une exclamation incrédule en gaélique.

«_ Mo chreach!_»

Liam leva un sourcil dubitatif.

« C'est la première fois que j'entends une chose pareille. Je trouvais déjà votre mode de vie particulier, mais ça, c'est... »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, incapable de trouver un mot approprié sans paraître insultant à mon égard.

Je balayai leurs réserves d'un revers de la main. Je n'avais pas le temps d'essayer de leur faire comprendre mes raisons.

« Je n'exige pas de vous votre compréhension. Mais j'ai cru bon de vous prévenir que nous sommes dans le coin. Ma compagne a une odeur... singulière. » Leur regard brilla d'intérêt. À l'odeur que je dégageais, le mot singulier leur paraissait bien faible. « Et je ne voudrais pas vous mettre dans une situation inconfortable. »

Ils comprirent le sous-entendu; valait mieux pour eux de rester à l'écart ou bien ça pourrait mal finir.

« Bella s'en voudrait de créer de la bisbille entre nous. Et moi aussi. »

Ils tiquèrent quand je prononçai son nom. Appeler les humains, les nommer, c'était comme si on baptisait du bétail dans un pré. À quoi bon personnaliser de la nourriture?

Je tâchai de rester de marbre face à leur réaction.

« Nous sommes en Irlande que pour quelques jours, le temps d'aller sur le site de l'écrasement. Nous ne viendrons pas ici. »

Tout à coup, ils oublièrent Bella et Liam s'emporta:

« L'écrasement! » cracha-t-il, agacé. « Pff, ça amène sont lot de curieux et certains viennent fouiner près de notre château. D'habitudes, c'est dans l'ouest que les touristes vont. Mais depuis cet accident la région est devenue tout à coup très intéressante à visiter. »

Ils n'aimaient pas ça et je pouvais les comprendre. Les Irlandais étaient avares de leur tranquillité.

« Ça ne durera pas. » tempérai-je. « Quand la nouvelle ne sera plus d'actualité, vous retrouverez la paix. »

Maggie fut secouée d'un petit rire sans joie.

« La paix... Ça, ce sera possible seulement quand on aura mis la main sur cet Igor. »

Sio, perspicace, arriva à décrypter toute l'inquiétude que je m'efforçais de cacher. Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre qu'on puisse aimer une mortelle, mais elle pouvait comprendre qu'un compagnon puisse se faire du souci pour sa compagne. Elle était dans la même situation avec Liam.

Elle posa une main rassurante sur mon épaule.

« Tu n'as rien à craindre. Nous n'avons pas pour habitude de sélectionner de jeunes chairs de toute façon. »

Mes mains serrées en poings et mon poids se balançant d'un pied à l'autre trahirent aussi mon impatience.

« Je vois que tu es pressé de nous quitter.»

Elle était blessée que je les pense si peu dignes de confiance.

« Ce n'est pas vous qui m'inquiétez. C'est ce Igor. »

Liam porta son regard acéré au loin, toujours aux aguets.

« Nous le traquerons, ne t'en fais pas. Nous mettrons bientôt la main sur lui. Cette fois, quand nous le trouverons, il n'y aura pas de pitié. Nous allons devoir l'éliminer. » trancha-t-il, vindicatif.

Liam était de nature farouche, mais je ne l'avais jamais vu si catégorique, si déterminé.

« Pourquoi convoite-t-il tant l'Irlande? Il pourrait aller à côté, en Angleterre. » questionnai-je.

Après tout, l'Irlande n'était pas très peuplé, comparé à l'Angleterre. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de choix de proies. Je ne voyais pas ce qui le motivait à persister d'oeuvrer ici malgré les trois vampires qui l'avaient pris en grippe.

« Ce qui intéresse Igor, c'est chasser de façon... théâtrale. » avança Maggie.

Des bribes de souvenirs traversèrent son esprit fugitivement. De loin, à l'abri des regards, elle avait observé le gâchis créé par cet Igor. Je vis des gens courir dans tous les sens dans les rues de Belfast, paniqués par je ne savais quoi. Personne n'était à leurs trousses pourtant. Je vis une autre image où un humain, étendu au fond d'une ruelle, se tortillait de douleur, mais il ne semblait blessé d'aucune manière ni atteint d'un virus ou d'un malaise quelconque.

Je restai interdit quelques secondes et Maggie reprit: « En Angleterre, il y a trop de gens, trop de témoins, trop de possibilités que les rumeurs atteignent les Volturi. » expliqua-t-elle. « Ici, c'est tranquille, les villages sont isolés du reste du monde alors les rumeurs compromettantes mettent plus de temps à traverser le continent jusqu'en Italie. C'est l'idéal pour ce vampire qui peut se permettre de faire ses mises en scène sans craindre les répercussions.

-Des mises en scène?

-Il possède un don assez… troublant. Et il adore l'utiliser sur ses proies avant de se nourrir. »

Un frisson l'agita tandis qu'un autre souvenir l'envahissait.

Je vis des flammes immenses crépiter autour d'elle. Elle était cernée de toute part et elle carbonisait sur place. La mort ne venait que lentement la délivrer. Des humains qui brûlaient dans un incendie mouraient d'asphyxie bien avant d'être atteint par les flammes. Pas les vampires. Le feu était le seul élément qui pouvait nous détruire et les créatures comme moi restaient conscients de tout jusqu'à la fin, jusqu'à ce que tous leurs membres ne soient plus qu'un tas de cendres.

Je frissonnai autant que Maggie devant cette vision atroce. Comment s'en était-elle sortie? ! Son souvenir n'indiquait pas qu'elle avait pu s'enfuir ou que les flammes s'étaient éteintes.

« Du feu ? Igor est un pyromane ? Mais en quoi est-ce un don? N'importe qui peut...»

Je me rectifiai immédiatement en pensant à tous les humains vus plus tôt qui couraient et fuyaient un danger invisible.

« Non... Il ne fait pas de feu. Il crée l'_illusion _du feu... » conclus-je. Et les autres acquiescèrent.

Encore un illusionniste? !

Je me rappelai ce que m'avait dit Alice: "_Les Irlandais ne sont pas d'humeur à chasser ces temps-ci. Ils sont trop préoccupés par une histoire d'incendies... Ce n'est pas clair, je n'y comprends pas grand-chose_."

C'était ça les incendies qu'elle avait vus!

De façon presque maternelle, Siobhan entoura les épaules de la petite Maggie avec son bras.

« C'est très très réaliste, apparemment. Igor ne nous a pas fait de démonstration, à moi et Liam, parce que nous ne nous sommes pas approchés suffisamment. Mais Maggie l'a traqué de trop près et elle en a fait les frais. »

Il était rare d'observer la peur envahir un vampire, pourtant Maggie présentait tous les symptômes. C'était compréhensible puisqu'elle était devenue vampire à cause d'un incendie. Siobhan l'avait repéré quand elle était humaine, en train de périr sous les flammes qui avaient ravagé l'orphelinat dans lequel on l'avait élevé. Tout le monde était parvenu à sortir du bâtiment, sauf elle. Se rendant compte que la mortelle orpheline succomberait de toute façon à ses blessures, Sio avait décidé de la tirer de là et de la transformer. Mais Maggie avait eu le temps d'être traumatisée et elle avait emporté dans sa nouvelle existence le souvenir du sinistre. Il aurait été difficile d'oublier puisque la transformation elle-même rappelait la brûlure terrible de flammes léchant la moindre particule de notre corps.

« Il laisse une sorte d'empreinte dans notre cerveau. » reprit-elle. « Même quand il n'est plus là, l'illusion se poursuit. C'est à rendre fou.

-Comment as-tu fait pour t'en débarrasser?

-On ne peut pas s'en débarrasser. Ça nous colle au cerveau. Il faut juste attendre qu'il daigne effacer cette empreinte ou subir un traitement de choc. »

Je fus abasourdi quand je vis dans sa tête où est-ce qu'elle voulait en venir. Je me tournai vers Liam, hébété.

« Tu as jeté Maggie du haut d'une falaise? !

-C'était le seul moyen de la ramener à la raison. Elle était incontrôlable, persuadée de brûler vive alors je l'ai jeté dans l'océan.

-Je suis restée deux heures dans les remous avant de commencer à sentir que ma peau n'était pas calcinée, mais mouillée. »

Pour un traitement de choc, c'en était tout un.

Maintenant que j'en savais un peu plus, je pouvais prendre congé, attraper Bella au vol et partir d'Irlande au plus vite. Mais ça ne réglerait pas le problème de nos amis. Ce Igor serait difficile à appréhender s'il s'amusait à faire halluciner tout le monde. À quoi servirait leur grand nombre si les Irlandais devenaient fous, croyant dur comme fer de carboniser dans les flammes?

« Je peux vous aider. »

J'avais parlé sans réfléchir, mais je ne pouvais décemment pas les laisser comme ça. Ils étaient des amis de longue date, après tout. Et, plus égoïstement, ça me soulagerait de traquer ce psychopathe. Non que ça m'amusait de supprimer mes semblables, mais ce type allait faire beaucoup trop de dégâts si ça continuait. De toute façon, si ce n'était pas nous, les Volturi se chargeraient de son cas, tôt ou tard. Et un vampire dérangé en moins sur la planète, c'était un vampire de moins qui était sujet à faire du mal à Bella. À présent que j'avais compris que mon mauvais pressentiment venait de lui, j'eus moins de mal à entrevoir la possibilité de laisser ma compagne seule un peu plus longtemps, le temps que j'aide les Irlandais dans leur traque. Elle ne risquait rien à Blackrock. Si la chance nous souriait, je serais même de retour là-bas avant midi.

« Tu nous aiderais à le traquer? !» s'étonna la chef.

« Je suis en mesure de le localiser si je me concentre un peu. Et j'ai un atout majeur dans ma manche. » souris-je.

Je sortis mon portable de mon blouson.

« Un téléphone?

-Je sais que vous croyez que ces engins sont inutiles, mais ils peuvent être d'un grand secours. »

Je ne me donnai pas la peine de composer un numéro. Je savais qu'on verrait ma décision de contacter Forks. Effectivement, deux secondes plus tard, la sonnerie retentit.

« Je suis tellement désolée! Je suis idiote! Je te croyais parano mais tu avais raison d'être inquiet! Je n'ai pas vu ce Igor! Il m'a échappé! »

Elle avait suivi notre conversation depuis les méandres de ses visions en temps réel.

« Alice, calme-toi. Tu ne peux pas voir des inconnus à moins qu'ils n'interfèrent directement avec des gens que tu connais déjà, rappelle-toi.

-Mais je connais les Irlandais! J'aurais dû découvrir bien plus tôt la nature exacte de ces incendies! Oh, en passant, bonjour vous trois! » s'exclama-t-elle plus joyeusement avant de se redevenir grave. « Je ne peux pas vous aider pour l'instant. Aucun des chemins que je vois ne contient la présence de ce type. Il faudrait que vous vous approchiez de lui. »

Siobhan souriait, touchée.

« Si nous avons la devin et le télépathe avec nous, attraper Igor sera un jeu d'enfant. _Moran taing duit_; merci...

-Tu nous remercieras quand nous en serons débarrassé seulement. Alice?

-Je reste en ligne et je hurle à la moindre vision vous concernant.

-Entendu. Et... Et Bella?

-Dans le brouillard.

-Quoi? ! Comment ça? Qu'est-ce que ça signifie?

-Qu'elle ne prend aucune décision consciente parce qu'elle dort, grand bêta! Il ne lui arrivera rien cette nuit, je te l'ai déjà dit.

-Ah... Bien.»

Je perçus l'ahurissement mental des autres qui n'en revenaient pas que Alice veille sur une humaine pour moi. Cela voulait dire que cette humaine lui importait à elle aussi, d'une certaine façon, et ils se demandaient si c'était aussi le cas des autres Cullen.

« Oui, elle fait partie de la famille maintenant. » leur dis-je rapidement.

Je me mis en mode chasseur, reléguant loin dans ma conscience toute partialité, tout sentiment, tout élément qui pourrait me nuire dans nos démarches. Les autres en firent autant. Liam se frotta les mains, impatient, fébrile, tandis que les deux femmes se préparaient mentalement.

« Vous disiez qu'il avait opéré à Ballycastle?

-_Tha_. » aquiesça la chef. « Nous voulions trouver sa piste à partir de là-bas et la remonter.

-Alors commençons par là. »

Nos quatre ombres furtives fendirent le vent, profitant des landes brumeuses et du manteau de la nuit pour se cacher des yeux indiscrets. Je déployai ma seconde écoute, ouvris mon esprit à tous les autres et commençai à faire le tri. Je scannai tout le territoire, procédai à un balayage de toutes les consciences qui peuplaient l'Ouest. Pour être davantage efficace, je laissai à mes partenaires le soin de repérer tout élément physique susceptible de nous être utile; une odeur ou une trace. Je ne me préoccupai de rien d'autre que repérer l'esprit que je cherchais.

L'Irlande, de par ses grands espaces peu peuplés, avait un grand avantage pour des traqueurs. Moins d'humains signifiaient moins de fragrances mélangées qui brouillaient les traces que nous cherchions.

« Là! C'est son odeur! » s'exclama Liam, bondissant vers une colline.

Je m'accrochai à la piste, la laissai s'imprégner dans mon cerveau. Ça me servirait plus tard quand je l'aurais trouvé. Nous remontâmes les traces jusqu'à arriver dans un petit village d'agriculteurs. La piste traversait un quartier et bifurquait vers l'océan. Nous ne nous attardâmes pas dans le village, mais une odeur de sang séché au fond d'une ruelle nous indiqua qu'il avait opéré dans le coin la veille ou l'avant-veille. Le meurtre était récent, mais le cadavre avait disparu. Il s'en était débarrassé. Psychopathe, le type, mais prudent. Il ne laissait derrière lui aucune preuve physique de ses méfaits.

Après quelques heures, nous arrivâmes dans le comté de Londonderry, près du grand lac de Foyle. Ici, la civilisation était plus dense et les traces se retrouvèrent camouflées par d'autres plus récentes. Nous le perdîmes dans le dédale d'odeurs humaines et urbaines, de fragrances naturelles et artificielles.

Je m'arrêtai un instant et on m'imita. Il était temps d'entrer en scène pour moi. Les autres firent silence quand ils me virent fermer les yeux pour favoriser ma concentration. Localiser les pensées d'un vampire sans en connaître déjà la teneur était plutôt ardu. Il fallait décortiquer chaque esprit au peigne fin. Je passai au crible enfants, jeunes et moins jeunes, femmes et hommes. Ça bourdonnait tellement de voix diverses dans mon cerveau que ça m'aurait donné le tournis si je n'étais pas déjà accoutumé à ce mode de recherche. Les esprits tourbillonnèrent en masse compacte dans ma tête, plusieurs instruments formant un concert harmonieux. Harmonieux, mais envahissant, assourdissant parce que je montais le volume au maximum pour détecter la plus faible des anomalies. C'était un concert où chaque instrument était à sa place, là où il devait être, jouant aux bons temps. Les accords se suivaient, fluides, ordonnés, équilibrés...

Et soudain il y eut une dissonance, une fausse note qui ne semblait pas à sa place, qui jouait en désaccord avec les autres, créant discorde dans le concert. J'isolai la note, l'analysai. Elle venait d'un instrument sombre, lourd, imposant, dur.

« Je l'ai. » déclarai-je, ouvrant brusquement les yeux. Je ne le lâchai plus mentalement.

« Bien joué! » jubila Liam qui imaginait déjà mille façons d'en finir avec le psychopathe. « Je suis vraiment ravi que tu sois parmi nous, jeune Edward. »

« Attends. » lâcha Alice tout à coup.

Je sortis le portable de ma poche.

« Quoi?

-Je viens de te voir avec lui. Tu as pris la décision de le confronter.

-Et alors?

-Je n'aime pas ça. Je... C'est embrouillé, mais je ne vois rien de bon dans cette confrontation. Je sens que tu n'auras pas le dessus.

-Il n'est pas seul, Alice. » dit Liam. Il me regarda, déterminé. « Où est-il?

-À Culmore. »

Arrivés dans la petite ville en bordure de l'estuaire, je repérai notre cible sur le toit d'une usine de pisciculture. Il analysait le peu d'humains qui se promenaient encore dehors en pleine nuit.

«_ Cet énergumène qui sort d'un pub peut-être? Non, trop saoul; il ne se rendrait compte de rien. Ce n'est pas amusant s'ils sont dans un état second. La femelle qui l'accompagne semble moins éméchée que lui, par contre... _»

C'était un esprit désagréable à explorer. Très noir et cela me rappelait vaguement le tableau sadique que représentait la conscience de James. Néanmoins, il n'était pas un traqueur. Il ne choisissait pas ses proies selon le degré de difficulté qu'il aurait à les attraper. Il choisissait plutôt ses proies en fonction de la réceptivité de leur cerveau. Plus l'humain était alerte et ouvert d'esprit, mieux c'était pour lui, car ses illusions fonctionnaient plus facilement ainsi.

Il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour bien saisir le personnage. Il adorait créer la panique chez les humains avant de les attraper. La souffrance engendrée par ses illusions provoquait l'adrénaline et faisait augmenter le rythme cardiaque. Par conséquent, leur sang circulait plus vite dans leurs veines. Pour lui, c'était comme bien agiter un cocktail avant de le servir; c'était toujours meilleur une fois remué. Et, tel que les Irlandais l'avaient mentionné, il ne se souciait guère d'agir devant témoins.

« Il s'apprête à chasser. » déclarai-je.

Je me précipitai dans sa direction, semant presque le clan.

Le vent ne jouait pas en notre faveur par ici alors je stoppai net une fois arrivé dans l'angle de la rue qui séparait le pub de l'usine, conscient que mon odeur lui serait amené bien avant notre apparition.

Liam l'aperçut sur le toit et, plus prompt que moi à l'action, il chercha à se détacher de l'ombre du pub. Siobhan l'arrêta dans son élan.

« Pas de hâte! Liam, calme-toi. »

Elle ne se donna pas la peine de chuchoter. Les clients bruyants et la musique dans le pub enterraient nos voix. Elle posa ses mains à plats sur sa poitrine et le força à reculer. Ce dernier obéit, les poings et les dents serrés. Il avait très envie d'en finir.

« Nous devons contourner l'usine et nous retrouver dans le sens contraire du vent. Il ne doit pas nous sentir arriver ou alors il nous soumettra à son don pour aussitôt prendre la fuite. Et tout sera à recommencer.

-Je ne me laisserai pas avoir. » Liam gardait les yeux fixés sur le toit en face. « Il ne peut plus nous surprendre. Je ne tomberai pas dans le piège. Je saurai que ces flammes sont fausses.

-Tu ignores jusqu'à quel point l'illusion est réelle... » dit Maggie. « Je l'avais observé oeuvrer sur des humains. Je savais ce qu'il leur faisait subir et je n'ai pas pu me montrer vigilante quand il m'a attaqué même si je savais très bien que tout était faux.

-Maggie a raison. Hors de question de prendre le risque qu'il nous attaque de cette façon. Nous devons le prendre par surprise. C'est le seul moyen. » décréta Sio.

« Je vais l'occuper. » proposai-je.

« Quoi?

-J'irai à sa rencontre. Il ne me connaît pas, il ne saura pas que je suis avec vous. Je vais faire diversion. »

Liam eut un sourire en coin, approbateur.

« Et nous allons nous approcher discrètement de lui par derrière.

-Exact. Voici mon téléphone, Alice vous dira quand ce sera le moment idéal pour agir. »

La faible voix de ma soeur retentit de l'appareil.

« Edward, je n'aime pas ça...

-Si tu as d'autres suggestions, je suis ouvert à tout.

-J'en ai une, justement. Reportez cette chasse à plus tard, le temps que nous vous rejoignions.

-Tu veux t'amener ici? !

-Avec les autres, oui. Carlisle et Esmé sont déjà partis au Japon, mais Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett et moi suffirons, je crois. »

Ceux qui m'entouraient se regardèrent les uns les autres en silence. Dans leur tête, je lus des réactions différentes. Liam était comme moi; il avait hâte d'agir et remettre à plus tard l'exécution de Igor ne lui plaisait pas. Quant à Maggie, elle pensait que plus on était de fous plus on riait. Siobhan, elle, était un peu offensée qu'Alice sous-estime les capacités de son clan.

« Nous sommes quatre contre un. Notre nombre suffira amplement. » rétorqua-t-elle.

« Peut-être... »

Alice hésitait et je sentais qu'elle fouillait chaque chemin possible du futur. Ses recherches ne parurent pas très concluantes.

« Bon... Je... Je crois que vous pourrez y arriver. Ça s'affirme bien que tout ne soit pas clair. Je continue cependant de croire que huit contre un au lieu de quatre contre un multiplierait les chances de réussite.

-Huit ou quatre, ça ne changera pas grand-chose s'il décide de tous nous faire profiter de son talent. » dit Liam.

Alice ne pouvait rien ajouter à ça.

« Très bien. » se résigna-t-elle. « Je suis prête. »

Je donnai mon téléphone à Siobhan et Maggie posa une main sur mon épaule.

« Ne regarde pas ses pupilles. Ne fixe _jamais_ ses pupilles. » me prévint-elle avec gravité. « C'est comme ça qu'il m'a ferré. Regarde ses iris, ses cils, ses sourcils, n'importe quoi, mais _jamais_ ses pupilles. S'il t'attaque...

-Il ne me fera rien s'il ne se sent pas menacé. J'ai une longueur d'avance aussi. » dis-je à en me tapotant la tempe. « Je prendrai la fuite dès que je verrai ses intentions. »

Les trois autres semblèrent rassurés. Pas Alice.

« Sois prudent, Edward.

-Promis. »

Je sortis de l'ombre de la ruelle. De là où il était il me faisait dos. Il zieutait encore le couple qui venait de sortir du pub. Je sautai dans l'escalier de secours qui longeait le pub et grimpai sur le toit. Je ne vis pas les autres disparaître, mais je perçus leurs esprits s'éloigner pour contourner le quartier afin d'atteindre l'usine par l'arrière.

Penché en avant pour guetter sa prochaine victime qui marchait dans la rue en soutenant son compagnon éméché, Igor ne me vit pas tout de suite lui faire face depuis l'autre côté de la rue.

« Bonsoir. » murmurai-je avec nonchalance, les mains dans les poches de mon blouson. Je ne me donnai pas la peine d'élever la voix malgré qu'il se trouvait de l'autre côté de la rue. Je ne voulais pas attirer l'attention du couple qui marchait sous un réverbère.

Igor se tendit et fit volte face pour me scruter.

Je lui offris un sourire tout ce qu'il y avait de plus courtois.

« J'avais cru sentir une odeur non-humaine dans les parages. Je ne m'étais pas trompé apparemment. »

Il plissa ses yeux fauves. « _Encore un vampire? Combien sont-ils à sillonner le pays! ? _Qui êtes-vous? Je me croyais seul ici. »

Il possédait une voix rauque, guttural. Sa tête chauve lui donnait un air de dur à cuir, peu accueillant.

« Moi aussi. » J'haussai les épaules avec désinvolture, conservai mon sourire.

« Je suis de passage. Edward. » J'inclinai légèrement la tête pour un salut, sans le perdre de vue toutefois.

Il m'analysa de la tête aux pieds, évaluant déjà les possibles dangers que je pouvais représenter. Les nomades étaient toujours méfiants envers les étrangers. Question de survie puisqu'on ne savait jamais sur qui on pouvait tomber.

Il ne décela rien d'étrange chez moi excepté mes yeux. Je mis un point d'honneur à paraître décontracté, jovial et insouciant. C'était le comportement idéal pour éviter que l'on se méfie de moi.

« Igor. » dit-il enfin au bout de quelques secondes d'hésitation. Puis, sous une impulsion impossible à prévoir, il sauta de l'édifice dans ma direction. Il enjamba d'un bond la rue qui nous séparait et se réceptionna sur un rempart du pub, prenant au dépourvu le clan irlandais qui s'était faufilé sur le toit de la pisciculture.

Morbleu! La situation se compliquait. Le clan allait devoir ajuster sa stratégie d'approche. Il me fallait leur gagner du temps, ce qui ne serait pas une mince affaire.

J'affectai la nonchalance même si je n'avais pas du tout prévu que ce type m'approche d'aussi près.

Igor me dominait d'une bonne tête et son ton revêche indiquait clairement que ma venue ne lui faisait pas du tout plaisir.

« Il faudra aller ailleurs pour vous sustenter. Le terrain est pris. »

Il était maintenant suffisamment près pour déceler les traces de Bella, ce qui était à éviter à tout prix. Avec lenteur, je fis quelques pas de côté, pour qu'au moins le vent qui soufflait dans mon dos ne puisse pousser vers lui mon odeur.

« Oh, je n'ai pas l'intention de vous couper l'herbe sous le pied. De toute façon, je n'ai pas très faim ce soir. Et puis, je préfère du gibier plus… actif. »

Je jetai un coup d'oeil dédaigneux sur le couple en contre-bas, en profitai pour m'éloigner encore de quelques pas de lui. Je les observai comme on observerait les choix qu'offrait un menu.

« Un soûlon et sa concubine. Pas très amusant à chasser. »

J'avais piqué sa curiosité et son attitude se modifia un peu.

« Vous êtes du genre à pimenter la partie, vous aussi? »

Je souris. Un sourire qui pouvait paraître complice pour lui, alors qu'en réalité je jubilais. J'avais réussi à trouver le moyen d'attirer son intérêt et non son aversion. Je savais comment son esprit fonctionnait et il ne me restait plus qu'à le calquer pour entrer dans ses bonnes grâces.

« Je préfère les attraper quand ils sont en pleine panique. Un coeur qui débat rend le sang beaucoup plus frétillant et goûteux. »

Je me dégoûtais moi-même de déblatérer de telles paroles. J'étais heureusement un bon comédien.

Il me sourit à son tour, mais plutôt que le rendre plus sympathique, cela ne fit qu'accentuer son air machiavélique.

« On ne peut plus d'accord. Jouer avant de se nourrir... J'adore. C'est... Extatique. C'est ce que j'étais sur le point de faire. »

Mes traits débonnaires et ouverts l'incitèrent à poursuivre. Il était rare pour lui de tomber sur un vampire sur la même longueur d'onde que lui.

Il regarda le couple qui s'éloignait dans la rue sombre, comme s'il s'agissait d'une mince consolation comparée à ce qu'il avait déjà pu obtenir auparavant.

« Je n'ai plus souvent l'occasion de m'amuser. Dans le temps, je pouvais répéter ce petit jeu des dizaines de fois par jour sans attirer l'attention. »

Des souvenirs flous défilèrent dans sa tête. Flous, mais pas assez pour que je ne puisse comprendre le contexte des événements. Je devais par contre feindre l'ignorance.

« Dans le temps? » m'enquis-je, intéressé.

« Deuxième guerre mondiale. C'était le chaos dans tout l'Europe. On pouvait faire ce qu'on voulait et personne ne se rendait compte de rien. Et s'il y avait des témoins gênants, ils mettaient tout sur le compte du camp ennemi. » ricana-t-il, flagorneur. « C'était le bon temps. »

D'autres souvenirs apparurent, plus précis. Il n'avait pas toujours été un chasseur solitaire. Il avait jadis pris beaucoup de plaisir à chasser en groupe, avec d'autres types du même acabit que lui.

Et quand je vis avec _qu_i il s'était déjà associé, je tombai des nues.

« Vous avez connu James et Victoria! »

Je fus si choqué par cette découverte que j'en oubliai toute prudence et toute stratégie de diversion.

Surpris parce que je connaissais leurs noms et qu'il pensait précisément à eux en ce moment, il ne réagit pas tout de suite. Il me toisa, interdit, et je commis la seule erreur que je ne devais pas faire. Je voulus en savoir davantage et je plongeai dans ses yeux pour favoriser l'inspection de son esprit. Je tombai dans ses pupilles tandis que l'étonnement faisait place à une grande méfiance chez Igor.

« Comment avez-vous su que je pensais à...?

-Vous les connaissiez? !» renchéris-je, incrédule, sourd et aveugle à tout bon sens. Je m'approchai encore plus près, abandonnant la nonchalance et le détachement affichés plus tôt.

« Nous nous sommes fréquentés au siècle dernier. » répondit-il, sur ses gardes. «Je n'ai plus de nouvelles depuis la fin de la deuxième guerre mondiale.

Il s'écoula une seconde durant laquelle je me permis de réfléchir. Était-ce pour cette raison que j'avais eu un mauvais pressentiment tout compte fait? Est-ce que cet instinct mystérieux qui m'avait tant poussé à me méfier de l'Irlande était en réalité une sorte de don d'anticipation? Avais-je développé, depuis l'attaque de James, un nouveau talent? Je ne m'étais pas suffisamment méfié de son arrivée prochaine à Forks et j'avais compris trop tard qu'il était dangereux. J'en avais payé le prix; j'avais failli perdre Bella. J'avais eu ma leçon, à un point tel qu'il semblait que j'avais développé une nouvelle intuition me permettant d'anticiper les mauvaises rencontres de ce genre. Et Igor était précisément le genre dont il fallait se méfier. Pas pour rien que son esprit m'avait rappelé celui de James; ils avaient tous les deux été complices de chasse dans le passé! L'ironie du sort fut frappante, la coïncidence sidérante. L'expression " le monde est petit" ne m'avait jamais paru aussi vraie qu'à ce moment.

Igor se demandait toujours comment j'avais pu savoir à qui il songeait et il aurait sans doute fini par deviner mon don de télépathe si mon approche brutale n'avait pas fait dévier ses pensées. Les effluves que je dégageais sous son nez lui parvinrent et il renifla l'air, pleins de soupçons. Je m'éloignai, recouvrant un semblant de lucidité, mais c'était trop tard; il avait obtenu des informations olfactives compromettantes et ça n'avait aucun lien avec Bella.

« Tu traînes trois autres odeurs sur toi... Trois odeurs que je connais bien... Tu ne serais pas copain avec ces rabats-joies d'Irlandais, par hasard? »

Un début de fureur bouillonnait en lui. Il me trouvait de plus en plus louche, cependant je choisis la carte de l'ignorance encore une fois.

« Qui?

-Ne fais pas le malin! Tu sens le vampire irlandais à plein nez! »

Il fit un pas vers moi. Je voulus reculer et je pris conscience, effaré, qu'il m'était absolument impossible de bouger et de fuir ses pupilles. Je réalisai, bien tard hélas, que Igor avait enclenché le processus de l'exécution de son don. Il me dévisagea sans battre des paupières et je ne pus que voir dans son esprit la façon dont il procédait sans pouvoir éviter ce qu'il me faisait. Mes pupilles accrochées aux siennes, il lança un dard invisible, visant une cible précise. C'était un missile à tête chercheuse et il cherchait à atteindre l'hémisphère de mon cerveau chargé d'interpréter et d'analyser correctement toute information sensorielle. Je le sentis chercher à modifier ma perception de l'environnement, mais je ne pus rien faire pour le repousser.

Il ne me restait plus qu'à attendre que le feu de l'enfer fasse son oeuvre.

_**À suivre**_

* * *

_**Merci** à **PrincetonGirl **(oui oui, il arrive le chapitre. Est-ce que le mot patience fait parti de ton vocabulaire? Lol). **Lily** (… Je suis... totalement bouleversée que ma fiction t'ait rejoint à ce point-là. Je te trouve très courageuse et j'espère que, peu importe ce qui arrivera, tu en sortiras la tête haute. Merci d'être venu partager ta petite histoire. J'aurais voulu faire des remerciements plus personnalisés plutôt que de passer par la place publique, mais bon, sache que ton message m'a vraiment beaucoup touché et je suis surprise et ravie à la fois que cette histoire ait pu contribuer un peu à ton acception de ta situation. Promis, si un jour j'écris un roman à moi, je te ferai signe. Merci infiniment à toi et bonne vie!) **Satuzoki** ( Je suis flattée que tu me lises avec autant d'intêret et d'empressement^^), **Daphné** ( Tu as raison, on a pas fini d'entendre parler de Chaca ;) hihi), **Mel** (désolée de faire de toi un perroquet, huhu. Mais ça fait toujours plaisir à lire, même si c'est du radotage ;)), **Dragoncelte** (mmh, difficile à dire, mais je crois que j'en ai encore pour 10 chapitres avant de terminer. Tu peux manger encore un peu de glace donc ,lol) et les derniers mais non les plus négligeables: **Phoenix, Marie, Petitefille du sud, **merci pour votre soutien constant et votre enthousiasme face à cette histoire! _


	29. Tempête Deuxième partie

_J'ai écrit vite, sans me réviser, alors si vous voyez des fautes, signalez-les. Je me suis dépêchée parce que je n'aurai pas l'occasion de réécrire avant plusieurs jours, voire des semaines et je tenais absolument à poster la partie 2 avant d'être trop accaparée par mon boulot et la réalité._

**Chapitre 28**

**Tempête**

**(Partie 2)**

Au moment où le missile à tête chercheuse allait atteindre son but, il fut dissout. Du moins fut-ce la conclusion que je pus en tirer puisque je ne sentis rien. Pas de brûlure, pas de fumée, pas la moindre petite flammèche. Rien.

En même temps que je faisais ce constat, je pris conscience que j'avais recouvré l'usage de mes membres et la possibilité de bouger mes yeux. Je me détachai des pupilles noires et je fus en mesure de voir à nouveau ce qu'il y avait autour; des iris d'un rouge rageur, des globes oculaires cachés à moitié par des sourcils larges et sévères, un front plissé par la fureur, un crâne lisse et blanc, des lèvres retroussées sur des dents serrées. J'entendis un grognement de protestation et ce fut ce qui me remit pour de bon les idées en place. Secouant la tête, je repris pied dans la réalité. Igor m'avait libéré de sa transe, déconcentré grâce à Liam qui l'avait attrapé par la taille. Ses grands bras cintraient sa poitrine, mais Igor était plus imposant que lui et il se débattit violemment.

« Encore vous! » vociféra-t-il à l'encontre du clan, enragé.

J'entendis la conscience de Siobhan sur le toit de l'usine en face. Elle avait le téléphone en main. Alice venait de lui transmettre des informations qu'elle me cria en silence pour éviter que Igor n'en soit averti lui aussi.

« _Il va se renverser en arrière pour déstabiliser Liam!_ »

En effet, deux secondes plus tard, Igor se poussait de toutes ses forces en arrière pour basculer du rempart et faire tomber Liam dans le vide avec lui. Dans la rue au pied de l'édifice, le couple humain s'arrêtait, intrigué par le bruit qui retentissait du toit. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'ils aperçoivent les deux individus au-dessus d'eux. Ils se débattaient si vite et si brutalement qu'ils paraîtraient flous à l'oeil des humains.

Sans plus tarder, les muscles tendus de mes jambes me propulsèrent du sol et je poussai les deux vampires accrochés l'un à l'autre sur le côté. Ils roulèrent sur le toit à une vitesse si fulgurante que même moi j'eus du mal à les suivre. Impossible de se mêler à l'incartade sans devoir foncer dans le tas. Je risquais de faire du mal à Liam en essayant tant ils étaient agglutinés l'un à l'autre.

Maggie et Siobhan arrivèrent en contournant l'usine pour éviter que les humains les voient sauter d'un toit à l'autre, car ils avaient toujours le nez en l'air et ils se demandaient quel pouvait bien être l'origine de ce tapage nocturne en hauteur.

Igor possédait une force sauvage difficile à maîtriser. Bientôt il se retrouva à genoux au-dessus de Liam, les mains entourant sa gorge, prêtes à lui disloquer la tête du cou. Durant le seul moment où il lui exposa son dos tendu par l'effort, Maggie l'attrapa par derrière. Igor eut un sursaut de surprise et j'en profitai pour m'emparer de son poignet gauche et le faire lâcher prise. Sio attrapa son poignet droit et tira de son côté. Nous parvînmes à le décrocher de Liam dont les vertèbres du cou commençaient à céder. Tiré par l'arrière, Igor se démena comme un beau diable, mais, écartelé de trois côtés différents, il dut renoncer à se déprendre de notre poigne. Liam s'était déjà relevé. Il se fit craquer le cou pour remettre ses vertèbres en place et s'approcha tout en évitant les yeux exorbités du psychopathe. Il comptait agripper la gorge de son adversaire que Maggie, Sio et moi lui présentions.

« Attention! » entendis-je depuis le gravier recouvrant le toit plat. Sio avait lâché le téléphone pour porter secours à son compagnon. « Coup de bluff! Il va tous vous renverser! »

Ce que Alice venait de voir, je le vis aussi dans la tête d'Igor. Mais trop tard. La ruse était instinctive chez lui. Il ne réfléchissait pas à sa tactique. Il agissait, point.

Nous réalisâmes trop tard qu'il feignait la défaite. Ses bras tendus en croix par Sio et moi se rétractèrent comme s'il avait voulu se mettre à applaudir. Il s'exécuta aussi vite que si rien n'avait retenu ses bras. Nous entraînant dans son élan, Sio et moi fûmes fracassés l'un contre l'autre cependant qu'il ruait pour arracher Maggie de son dos. Il pivota si férocement sur lui-même qu'elle fut envoyée contre un conduit d'aération. Le grillage se tordit sous le choc. Liam n'avait pu qu'être témoin de la riposte d'Igor qui avait agi en un quart de seconde, mais déjà il s'élançait dans sa direction pour l'empêcher de s'évader. J'étais moi aussi sur le point de le poursuivre alors qu'Igor se donnait un élan du toit. Sio s'était aussi remise sur pieds. Maggie également et nous nous élançâmes dans une course nocturne, d'un toit d'édifice à l'autre.

Si absorbé par ma froide détermination à vouloir en finir avec lui, j'en oubliai le portable sur le toit du pub. Frustré de m'être laissé distrait et, surtout, motivé par un désir farouche d'éliminer ce qui représentait pour moi une sorte de substitut de James, je me suspendis à son esprit et pris de l'avance sur le clan. Igor était farouche, rapide, impulsif, mais pas autant que je pouvais l'être. Je vis dans sa tête qu'il comptait atteindre le grand lac, s'y jeter dedans et nous semer en nageant dans les profondeurs. Je bondis donc d'un côté pour prendre un raccourci, au grand étonnement mental des Irlandais qui, me suivant de près, se demandaient pourquoi je déviais de ma trajectoire de cette manière. Ils continuèrent à poursuivre Igor tandis que je le devançais dans sa course. Je surgis de nulle part et lui bloquai le chemin juste avant d'atteindre le lac. Il freina son élan, sans se laisser impressionner par ma rapidité toutefois. Aussi vigilant que discipliné dans l'art de réagir au quart de tour, Igor chercha immédiatement mes yeux pour exercer à nouveau sur moi son talent. Je ne commis pas la même erreur deux fois et évitai soigneusement ses pupilles dilatées.

Il sentit le clan arriver par derrière et fit volte face. Il chercha les yeux des trois autres et ils eurent aussi le réflexe de détourner le regard, ce qui fut utile à Igor pour se remettre au pas de course et fuir à nouveau. Il revint sur ses pas, nous contraignant à le poursuivre encore sur les toits. Il retourna dans le quartier du pub avec cette fois l'intention de pénétrer carrément l'édifice encore bondés de fêtards. Il voulait se fondre à la foule, car il se doutait que nous ne l'attaquerions jamais devant des témoins. Et il était si machiavélique que je vis de sombres desseins se profiler dans sa conscience; s'il se sentait trop acculé au pied du mur, il comptait prendre un des humains en otage et menacer de le mordre devant tout le monde si nous ne le laissions pas tranquille. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il parvienne à atteindre ce pub.

Arrivés sur le toit de l'édifice, je constatai qu'il n'y avait plus que Siobhan et Liam avec moi. Maggie était là, mais son esprit me parvint tout à coup de très loin. Elle avait disparu du toit et avait rejoint discrètement le couple humain que Igor avait visé. Ils marchaient toujours sur le trottoir désert, inquiets par ce qu'ils avaient entendu plus tôt, la femme soutenant son compagnon trop saoul. Quand je vis ce que Maggie mijotait, je fus à la fois inquiet et impressionné. Mon téléphone gisait toujours sur le toit du pub. Alice n'avait pas raccroché. Elle avait également vu le nouveau plan et encouragea Maggie même si elle n'était plus en mesure de l'entendre depuis sa nouvelle position.

« Oui! C'est ça! C'est la seule solution! »

Parce que j'avais trop peur que ce plan se retourne contre le clan, je leur ordonnai: « Cessez de respirer! Tout de suite! » chuchotai-je, espérant de ne pas être entendu du trottoir où Igor s'était laissé tomber.

Quoique profondément intrigués par cette demande, Liam et Siobhan obéirent, tandis que Igor s'apprêtait à pousser la porte du pub.

L'instant d'après, on entendait l'éclat d'une fenêtre brisée du côté de l'usine de pisciculture en face et un cri strident retentit dans la rue. La musique du pub rendait heureusement ses occupants sourds à tout ce qui se passait à l'extérieur.

Maggie avait cassé une vitre de l'usine, pris un bris de verre et avait couru vers le couple. Elle avait agi si rapidement que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait réalisé sa présence. Quand elle s'éloigna d'eux à nouveau, l'homme éméché avait une entaille profonde à la cuisse. Sa compagne, bouleversée par la vue du sang, avait crié.

« Mais tu saignes? Comment tu t'es fait ça? ! Et c'était quoi ce bruit de fenêtre cassée là-bas? Ça provenait de l'usine en face. Je n'aime pas ça. Il y a des voyous dans le coin, j'en suis sûre! » se plaignit-elle, se souvenant des bruits étranges entendus sur les toits quelques minutes plus tôt.

L'homme, trop saoul pour sentir la douleur, regarda sa cuisse d'un air niais.

« Sais pas. »

Le vent porta au loin les vapeurs de sang et Igor fut momentanément détourné de son élan. Attiré par les relents, il se tendit d'excitation, le venin à la bouche. La ruse de Maggie fonctionnait à merveille. Hypnotisé par la fragrance alléchante, Igor baissa sa garde un centième de seconde. Un centième de seconde de trop. Un centième de seconde que Liam mit à profit pour bondir et se jeter, toutes griffes dehors, sur le cou du psychopathe. Un craquement sinistre se fit entendre, puis un deuxième alors que Liam tournait d'un geste brusque le cou de sa victime dans l'autre sens pour lui détacher le crâne de la colonne vertébrale. Il n'y eut aucun cri, aucune plainte, aucun son que celui de ses os broyés. Liam avait détruit en premier ses cordes vocales pour éviter d'attirer encore plus l'attention des humains.

Devenu une marionnette parce que son cerveau ne pouvait plus commander des ordres à ses membres, Igor ne put rien contre Liam qui l'amena avec lui sur le toit du l'usine pour fuir les humains. Maggie s'était débarrassée de la vitre cassée et sauta rejoindre son compagnon pour l'aider à achever la besogne. Sio bondit à son tour et se joignit au massacre. Depuis le toit voisin, j'observai le clan se rassembler et se faire justice. C'était fini. Aussi vite que j'avais connu le camarade de James, il s'en était allé le rejoindre en enfer.

Je lâchai un profond soupir de soulagement en même temps qu'un vague sentiment de malaise m'envahissait. Ce devait être la part humaine en moi qui se répugnait qu'une exécution, dans le monde vampire, soit la seule solution pour régler tous les problèmes.

Je baissai les yeux sur le couple arrêté sur le trottoir au loin. La femme jetait des regards nerveux partout autour d'elle tout en pressant son gilet sur la blessure de son compagnon pour stopper le sang. Maggie n'y était pas allée de main morte. Il allait falloir à ce type plusieurs points de suture. L'odeur du sang était forte dans l'air. Même moi elle me mit mal à l'aise. Par chance, le trio sur le toit était trop occupé pour se laisser distraire par la soif.

J'attrapai mon téléphone et rassurai Alice bien qu'elle avait sans doute vu l'issue de la bataille.

«C'est terminé.

-Enfin! J'ai eu peur. Tu sais que tu m'en fais voir de toutes les couleurs, frérot?

-Navré de t'avoir mis sur les nerfs. C'aurait pu mieux se passer que ça si je n'avais pas été déconcentré ainsi.

-Ouais. Siobhan s'était suffisamment rapproché pour que je perçoive votre conversation dans le combiné. J'ai entendu les noms James et Victoria. C'est tout de même incroyable d'être tombé sur un de leurs amis.

-Des amis comme ça, j'espère qu'ils n'en ont pas trop qui traînent encore dans le monde.

-Ça m'étonnerait. C'est fini, maintenant. Grâce à Maggie.

-Maggie a eu une idée très risquée. » dis-je, pas trop sûr si je devais approuver ses méthodes.

« Risquée, mais efficace. » répliqua ma soeur.

J'entendais Jasper et Emmett se taper dans les mains, s'égayant de la victoire. Ils étaient biensûr demeurés suspendus aux lèvres d'Alice pour assister de loin au combat.

«Trop forte la petite Maggie! » s'exclama Emmett.

« Finalement, vous vous en êtes très bien sortis sans nous. » soupira Jasper, déçu de ne pas avoir pu se joindre à la fête.

Alice les rabroua et reparla dans le combiné.

« J'ai vu que tu voulais raccrocher maintenant.

-Oui. Je dois appeler un taxi pour ces humains. C'est le moins que je puisse faire...

-D'accord.

-Merci Alice.

-Je n'ai pas fait grand chose d'utile. Il agissait sans réfléchir. Je voyais trop tard ses intentions.

-Mais tu as tout de même bien guidé le clan avant qu'Igor ne parvienne à installer son feu imaginaire dans mon crâne.

-Oui. Tu n'as rien senti d'ailleurs? » Elle parut perplexe. « Je l'avais vu réussir son coup...

-Non. Liam est intervenu à temps.

-Bien. Je suis heureuse que ce chemin futur ne soit pas devenu concret alors.

-Moi aussi. Un bain forcé dans le lac ne me tentait pas trop. » ricanai-je. « À plus tard, Alice. »

Je contactai un taxi en fonction 24h sur 24 et dit au chauffeur de passer dans la rue du pub. Je donnai un faux nom et demandai que la note de la course jusqu'à l'hôpital soit envoyée dans un des comptes inventés par Jasper.

Les autres en avaient maintenant fini avec Igor. Il ne restait plus qu'à brûler sa carcasse. Je les rejoignis, contemplai le massacre en me disant que ce type n'avait eu que ce qu'il méritait tout compte fait. Je n'avais pas fait grand-chose, mais j'étais tout de même satisfait d'avoir donné ma contribution. J'avais pu, en quelque sorte, prendre ma revanche sur James qu'il m'avait été impossible de localiser rapidement à Phoenix. Je n'avais pas pu le tuer moi-même non plus tant j'avais été bouleversé en découvrant l'état de Bella. Ce soir, j'avais un peu rattrapé le coup avec Igor, un type de la même trempe que James. Je regrettais seulement de n'avoir pu lui dire que son bon camarade pourrissait en enfer et qu'il ne tarderait pas à aller lui tenir compagnie.

« Bravo Maggie! » félicitait Sio. « Tu as été très futée sur ce coup! »

La concernée affichait un sourire radieux. Elle n'avait aucun remord d'avoir blessé un homme. Pourquoi en aurait-elle eu d'ailleurs? Ce n'était qu'une potentielle proie comme tant d'autres à ses yeux.

« _Moran taing duit! _Merci! »

Elle se tourna vers moi, questionneuse soudainement.

« Tu y as échappé belle. Il s'en est fallu de peu pour que tu sois prisonnier de flammes imaginaires à ton tour... Qui sont ces James et Victoria? »

Me rappelant que tout avait failli rater à cause de moi, je baissai la tête, honteux.

« Je suis désolé. James était un traqueur. Il avait pris ma compagne pour cible. Victoria était son acolyte. En découvrant que Igor avait été des leurs dans le passé, j'ai perdu mon sang froid au mauvais moment. Je m'en excuse. »

Ils ne s'émurent pas tellement de la nouvelle. Pour eux, les traqueurs n'avaient pas d'importance puisque les humains n'avaient pas vraiment d'importance non plus à leurs yeux. Ce qui comptait c'était que, peu importe qui était tué, du moment que c'était fait dans la discrétion et la rapidité.

« Tu parles au passé. » remarqua Liam. « Sont-ils morts aussi?

-Pas Victoria. Nous avons supprimé James et sa compagne ne l'a pas digéré. Nous guettons des représailles, mais pour l'instant elle se tient à carreau.

-Vous avez supprimé ce James parce qu'il était aussi imprudent et indiscret que Igor?

-Non. Nous l'avons tué parce que nous n'avions pas le choix. Il n'aurait jamais renoncé à Bella. »

Liam fut un peu choqué. Tuer un vampire pour préserver le secret de notre identité, c'était acceptable. Mais tuer un vampire pour préserver la vie d'une simple humaine n'avait pas de sens pour lui. C'était du gaspillage. Un vampire ne méritait pas de mourir pour si peu.

J'essayai sans trop d'espoir de lui faire voir les événements sous un autre angle.

« Imagine que Siobhan soit la cible d'un tueur quelconque et tu comprendras mes motivations, Liam. »

Il eut du mal à se figurer la situation. À son avis, sa relation avec Sio n'était en rien comparable à la mienne avec une mortelle.

« Oublie qu'elle est humaine. Juste un instant. Si ta seule raison d'exister était menacée, tu ferais tout pour supprimer cette menace, n'est-ce pas? »

Il fronça les sourcils, vaguement d'accord.

« Je suppose que oui. »

Les deux autres méditaient, pas trop convaincus non plus. Encore faudrait-il qu'ils arrivent à percevoir Bella autrement que comme du bétail. Ce n'était pas ce soir qu'ils parviendraient à me comprendre et je ne tenais pas non plus à ce qu'ils le fassent. Chacun avait sa propre manière de voir les choses et je devais respecter cela.

« Enfin, c'est de l'histoire ancienne tout ça. »

Siobhan approuva.

« Ce qui compte c'est que nous en ayons enfin terminé avec lui. »

Elle baissa les yeux avec dédain sur le tas de membres empilés à nos pieds.

« Ta soeur et toi nous vous devons une fière chandelle. Votre aide nous fut précieuse et nous n'oublierons pas votre geste.

-C'était tout naturel. »

Maggie soupira.

« Il faut quand-même brûler tout ça maintenant. Nous allons devoir nous éloigner de la ville pour éviter d'attirer l'attention sur la fumée.»

Je sentais qu'il était l'heure pour moi de les quitter.

« Je vais vous laisser en terminer pour de bon. Je me dois de retourner à Blackrock, maintenant. »

En d'autre terme, ils comprirent que je devais retrouver Bella.

Ils s'échangèrent un regard, encore un peu incrédules et sceptiques, mais ne firent aucun commentaire. Encore heureux qu'ils ne sachent pas qu'elle était aveugle. Je leur aurais paru encore plus stupide d'aimer une handicapée.

Siobhan me donna une généreuse accolade et le vague sentiment de malaise se pointa à nouveau; seuls des vampires pouvaient échanger des effusions au-dessus d'un cadavre démembré sans broncher.

«_Ni's fhaide 'n ath uair!_ Reviens nous voir quand tu veux! Passe le bonjour à Carlisle.

-C'est promis. »

Liam et moi échangeâmes une poignée de main.

« Merci encore, jeune Edward. Je continue de croire que tu reviendras à la raison et que tu te trouveras une vraie compagne. »

Je secouai la tête, à la fois exaspéré et indulgent.

« Et je continuerai de croire qu'un jour vous me comprendrez un peu. » rétorquai-je, un sourire en coin aux lèvres.

Maggie me salua en me faisant promettre de revenir avec d'autres membres du clan des Cullen. Évidemment, elle n'incluait pas du tout Bella dans le lot. Pour elle, Bella était un animal de compagnie dont je me lasserais assez vite. Je ne m'en offensai pas. Me sentir insulté ne m'avancerait à rien. Ils étaient déjà très aimables d'avoir accepté d'éviter l'Est de l'Irlande le temps de notre séjour à Blackrock. Je ne devais pas espérer plus de leur part.

« _Slan leat!_ Ne mettez pas un autre trente ans avant de revenir nous voir! » me sermonna-t-elle gentiment.

« On verra bien. » lui dis-je avec un clin d'oeil.

Nous nous quittâmes sans plus de cérémonie. Eux prirent le chemin du lac pour faire disparaître ce qui restait d'Igor et moi je repris la direction de l'Est pour retrouver ma voiture abandonnée.

L'aube était déjà bien avancée quand je parvins à atteindre la Torr Road. En mettant la voiture en route, toutes mes pensées se tournèrent alors vers ma lune. Le chasseur en mode traque disparut. Il ne resta plus qu'Edward et un vide immense, présent depuis mon départ mais savamment occulté, que je brûlais de combler.

Rêveur, je l'imaginai encore endormie sous les couvertures, abandonnée au sommeil, inconsciente de ce qui s'était passé cette nuit. Et il valait mieux qu'elle continua de l'ignorer. Je ne comptais pas lui révéler l'existence d'Igor. À quoi bon puisqu'il était mort maintenant. Tout ce qui en résulterait serait une peur rétrospective pour s'être retrouvée sur la même grande île qu'un tueur psychopathe. Inutile de l'accabler avec cette histoire. S'ajoutait aussi au sentiment de malaise la honte de notre massacre maintenant que je n'étais plus en mode tueur. Je ne voulais pas que Bella en sache trop sur cette part de moi très destructrice.

J'avais hâte de la retrouver, mais cette hâte n'était plus provoquée par la peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose durant mon absence. Igor était mort et les Irlandais ne viendraient pas à Blackrock pour éviter toute tentation. Je pouvais maintenant poursuivre notre voyage la conscience tranquille. Ce soir, à la veillée funèbre, nous dirions au revoir au petit Tommy et je n'aurais à me soucier de rien d'autre.

Le ciel se teintait d'oranger quand mon portable sonna de ma poche. Alice avait encore à me parler on dirait.

« Salut. » dit-elle, morne.

« Remise de tes émotions?

-Oui. »

Je la sentais crispée.

« Que se passe-t-il? Tu sembles tendue. Bella...

-Elle va bien. Elle est réveillée et je l'ai vu prendre un petit-déjeuner au rez-de-chaussé. Elle est entourée de voyageurs bienveillants, et des familles des passagers de l'avion. Ils font connaissance et échangent des sympathies. Tout va bien.

-Ah. Pourquoi es-tu tendue alors?

-Je voulais simplement te prévenir de prendre ton mal en patience. Tu n'atteindras pas Blackrock avant ce soir.

-Quoi? ! Comment ça? !

-Il y a un festival de pêche à Newry et la seule route qui peut te mener à Blackrock a été fermée ce matin pour les plaisanciers. Il te faudra faire le tour par le centre et prendre la grande route qui passe par Ardee.

-Génial... Manquait plus que ça. » bougonnai-je. Et je ne pouvais même pas abandonner la voiture et courir. Il faisait soleil et il y avait trop de risque qu'on me voit. « Merci de m'avoir prévenu.

-Tu as pris la décision d'appeler Bella. » annonça-t-elle.

« En effet.

-Ne tergiverse pas trop au téléphone. Ta pile tombera à plat dans sept minutes. »

Ce n'était guère surprenant puisque j'avais laissé le téléphone ouvert pratiquement toute la nuit.

« Okay.

-A plus, frérot.

-Oui. Merci encore. »

Aussitôt la communication rompue, je m'empressai de taper le numéro de portable de Bella. Deux sonneries plus tard, j'avais le paradis au bout du fil.

« Bonjour Edward... »

Elle avait prononcé mon nom des dizaines de fois, mais à chaque fois je ressentais un joyeux plaisir à l'entendre. Cela me paraissait toujours comme une caresse auditive. Que sa voix soit triste, colérique, contente ou rieuse, le résultat demeurait toujours le même; cela me procurait un intense contentement d'entendre mon nom de sa bouche. C'était comme si l'univers se remettait en place, que la terre continuait de tourner après s'être arrêtée. Tout redevint juste, paisible, calme. Avant de reprendre la parole, il se passa un long moment où je laissai le son de sa voix résonner de mes tympans et se répandre comme une onde à travers tout mon corps.

« Bonjour... » exhalai-je, béat, les yeux fermés sur la route, l'émotion altérant ma voix. « Comment as-tu su que c'était moi?

-J'ai programmé une sonnerie spécifique pour ton numéro de portable. Quand tu appelles, Clair de Lune se met jouer. »

Je souris.

«Je suis contente d'entendre ta voix. »

Elle souriait à son tour. Je le sentais à travers son timbre doux.

« Je suis heureux de t'entendre aussi. »

J'étais heureux de l'entendre bien que parler au téléphone ne me suffisait pas. Sa voix me donnait l'impression d'être tout près, mais ça me frustrait de ne pas pouvoir saisir la propriétaire de cette voix, de ne pouvoir l'atteindre, la toucher.

« Bien dormi?

-Pas si mal. Et toi? Tu as rencontré le clan?

-Oui. Je viens de les quitter.

-Tout s'est bien passé?

-On ne peut mieux. » Ce n'était pas un mensonge. Tout s'était bien passé avec le _clan_, après tout. « Ils se sont montrés compréhensifs et ne viendront pas dans le coin.

-Dommage. »

Je roulai des yeux.

« Bella... N'as-tu donc aucune notion de survie?

-Ce sont tes amis. Ils ne m'auraient rien fait.

-Tu surestimes la retenue des miens.

-Je ne crois pas... J'aurais aimé les rencontrer. »

Pas eux, m'attristai-je. Bella avait envie de connaître des gens pour lesquels elle ne représentait qu'une folie passagère de ma part. C'était affligeant et si je ne voulais pas l'attrister aussi, il valait mieux qu'elle ne connaisse pas leur opinion.

« Pourquoi veux-tu rencontrer des gens qui tuent des humains quotidiennement?

-Parce que j'ai un certain espoir qu'ils réfléchiront à la pertinence de leur mode de vie s'ils nous voient ensemble. Ils comprendront peut-être que les humains et les vampires peuvent être... »

Je connaissais ce refrain.

« Peuvent être autre chose que des chasseurs et des proies les uns pour les autres. » soupirai-je. « Tu as toujours en tête qu'on serve d'exemple sur la bonne entente vampire-humain, hein.

-Pourquoi pas? Ça a marché sur Chaca.

-Chaca est un cas à part. C'est un semi-végétarien imbu de sa personne, mais qui possédait déjà une forme d'humanité avant qu'on le rencontre. Les Irlandais sont carnivores, leur mode de vie leur suffit et ils ne percevront hélas jamais les humains autrement.

-Si tu le dis... »

Des parasites embrouillèrent la communication. Ma pile commençait à faiblir.

« J'ai du mal à te capter. Où es-tu?

-Sur la route. Il y a peu de réseau ici et mon téléphone va bientôt être à plat. Je vais devoir aller droit au but avant que tout me lâche; je t'appelais pour te prévenir que je ne serai pas de retour avant ce soir.

-Oh...

-Je suis navré. La route est bloquée et je dois faire un grand détour.

-D'accord. Je... Je comprends. »

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Je le sentais à son hésitation.

« Qu'y a-t-il?

-C'est que... L'aubergiste m'a appris que la veillée funèbre aurait lieu cet après-midi. On annonce de la pluie et des orages ce soir alors la cérémonie a été devancée puisqu'elle se déroule dehors sur la plage.

-Je ne serai pas arrivé à temps. » me désolai-je.

« Ça ne fait rien. J'irai toute seule.

-Je n'aime pas te savoir seule. »

Elle échappa un petit rire qui se voulait rassurant.

« J'ai ma canne et le super GPS de Jasper sur mon ordinateur. Et il y a plein de bons samaritains ici, des familles des défunts avec qui j'ai bavardé au cours du petit déjeuner. Plusieurs se sont offerts pour m'y emmener. »

Ça ne m'étonnait pas. Qui ne voudrait pas l'aider dans ces circonstances? Les familles des défunts devaient être touchés qu'une parfaite étrangère soit à ce point atteinte par la tragédie.

« J'aurais voulu être là. Vraiment. Je me doute que ce ne sera pas une partie de plaisir.

-Non, mais après, ça ira mieux. Et peut-être que... Peut-être qu'il vaut mieux que je sois seule pour dire au revoir à... pour_ lui_ dire au revoir.

-Pourquoi ça?

-Parce que je déteste t'infliger le spectacle de ma personne dans l'état où je suis.

-Ne dis pas ça. Je... »

D'autres parasites entrecoupèrent la communication.

« ...ard?

-Bella? Bella, tu m'entends? »

Il n'y eut plus un son. Je regardai mon écran. Complètement noir.

« Zut! »

Il ne me restait qu'à prendre mon mal en patience et ne pas trop pester contre les routes déplorablement cabossées. La journée fut extrêmement longue. Si longue que je songeai à m'arrêter dans une ville quelconque pour m'acheter un nouveau portable. Le temps passerait plus vite si je lui parlais au téléphone. Mais je me rappelai la cérémonie à laquelle elle devait assister dans l'après-midi. Je ne devais pas interrompre ce moment et la déranger. Ça me frustrait au plus haut point de ne pas être présent là-bas. Elle serait peut-être entourée des familles des défunts, pour autant je détestais la laisser livrée à elle-même ainsi.

Vers 16h, j'en eu assez et je m'arrêtai dans un village à l'ombre d'une station-service pour faire un appel d'une cabine téléphonique.

« Salut Edward. » répondit une voix agacée aux accents mielleux.

« Rosalie? ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec le portable d'Alice?

-Alice vient tout juste de sortir chasser. Elle a aussi une vie, tu sais. Elle a d'autres occupations que de vous suivre mentalement. » pesta-t-elle.

Je ne pouvais rien répliquer. Rose avait raison. J'accaparais beaucoup trop Alice. J'allais devoir me raisonner un de ces quatre et la laisser un peu tranquille.

« Elle m'a laissé son téléphone. Elle avait deviné que tu ne tiendrais pas longtemps sans prendre de nouvelles de ta dulcinée. » dit-elle avec une pointe de sarcasme.

« Elle a vu juste. » admis-je. « Je n'ose pas appeler directement Bella. Elle doit avoir fermé son téléphone pendant la cérémonie de toute façon.

-Avant d'y aller, elle a contacté Alice à défaut de ne plus être en mesure de te rejoindre et elle lui a demandé de te dire qu'elle t'attendrait au phare à ton retour.

-Le phare sur la falaise près du port?

-Oui.

-D'accord. Est-ce que Alice a vu quelque chose d'autre concernant Bella?

-Elle l'a vu pleurer et se recueillir avec les familles des défunts, c'est tout. »

Je serrai ma main libre sur la boîte de téléphone. La savoir en train de se morfondre alors que j'étais si loin me tuait littéralement.

« Très bien. Je me remets en route.

-C'est ça. Et tâche de tenir jusqu'à Blackrock sans rappeler. Je ne suis pas votre secrétaire. »

Toujours aussi teigneuse celle-là.

« J'essaierai. » marmonnai-je avant de raccrocher.

Je passai le reste du voyage à regarder le cadran de l'horloge du tableau de bord, trouvant que les chiffres mettaient un temps fou à se succéder.

De lourds nuages envahirent le ciel quand la soirée tomba. La nuit enveloppa les landes plus vite que d'habitudes en raison du mauvais temps. Le vent sur les côtes de Blackrock agitait les vagues de l'océan avec violence quand j'arrivai enfin à destination. La pluie ne tombait pas encore, heureusement. Je n'aurais pas voulu que Bella reste sous l'averse à m'attendre près du phare.

Je garai la voiture près de notre auberge et partis à pied. Les rues étaient plutôt calmes à cette heure alors je me permis de courir vers les falaises en passant par les hautes herbes. En croisant quelques plans de fleurs sauvages, j'en cueillis sur mon chemin et improvisai un bouquet. J'aperçus le phare blanc et bleu sur une corniche et m'apprêtai à piquer un sprint, des papillons dans l'estomac. Mais quand je vis une petite silhouette devancée par une canne blanche sur la route longeant les falaises, je bifurquai.

Les cheveux malmenés par le vent, Bella marchait prudemment sur le gravier.

« Bella! » criai-je.

Je me précipitai dans sa direction, allègre et soulagé de la voir enfin.

Elle s'immobilisa au son de ma voix. Arrivé près d'elle, ce fut plus fort que moi, je l'enlaçai tout entière. Je me souciai guère de débrancher dans mon mouvement l'écouteur qui la reliait au GPS.

« Tu m'as tant manqué... »

Elle se laissa prendre, sans toutefois lâcher sa canne et son ordinateur. Je plongeai le nez dans son cou. Elle avait une odeur imprégnée des grands espaces, mêlée de sable et de sel de mer. Je l'éloignai de moi que pour mieux voir son visage. Elle paraissait fatiguée, les traits tirés.

« Ça va?

-Oui...

-Je croyais que tu m'attendrais au phare.

-J'ai eu envie de marcher un peu. »

J'attribuai son visage défait à la cérémonie forte en émotions.

« Il y a longtemps que la cérémonie est terminée?

-Un peu plus de trois heures, je pense. Je n'ai pas ma montre-parlante sur moi.

-Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas avoir été là.

-Ça ne fait rien.

-Tout s'est bien passé là-bas?

-J'étais bien entourée. Ce fut un moment très... révélateur. J'ai appris beaucoup de choses. »

Je ne sus pas trop comment interpréter ces paroles sibyllines. J'imagine qu'elle avait appris beaucoup de choses sur les Denison par le biais des familles éplorées.

« Tiens. » Je lui pris sa main libre et lui mis le bouquet entre ses doigts. « C'est pour Tommy. J'ai pensé que nous pourrions retourner sur la plage, sur les lieux de l'accident, rien que tous les deux. Nous pourrions lui dire au revoir. » proposai-je avec un sourire timide.

Elle caressa les fleurs un instant, l'air mélancolique. Elle tendit ensuite son bras vers l'océan et sa main s'ouvrit, laissant les fleurs tomber. Le vent les balaya dans les airs. Décontenancé, je les regardai tournoyer et se perdre dans les vagues impétueuses qui s'échouaient sur la plage au loin.

« Merci. Mais je préfère rentrer à l'auberge. Je suis épuisée. » dit-elle en baissant lentement le bras. « Tu peux aller sur la plage si tu y tiens. Moi... Je ne pense pas que je puisse y retourner encore. »

Bien sûr, quel imbécile j'étais. Retourner deux fois sur les lieux d'une tragédie, ce n'était pas très judicieux comme proposition de ma part. Cela avait dû être particulièrement dur pour elle d'y aller. Je regrettai d'autant plus de ne pas avoir été là au bon moment pour la soutenir.

« Pardon. Tu as raison, il vaut mieux rentrer. »

Je récupérai le fil d'écouteur débranché et le lui redonnai. Elle rétracta sa canne et s'ajusta à mon pas. Elle tenait toujours son ordinateur contre sa poitrine alors je ne pus lui prendre la main. Et quelque chose dans la distance qu'elle maintenait entre nous m'indiqua qu'il valait mieux ne pas la prendre par les épaules non plus durant le trajet. La cérémonie l'avait plongée dans un état second. Selon les dires de Rosalie, Alice l'avait vu pleurer. J'aurais donc cru que Bella chercherait une forme de réconfort chez-moi à mon arrivée. Quoique, ça faisait trois heures que tout était fini. Elle avait eu le temps de reprendre contenance je suppose. Mais les larmes et la tristesse semblaient avoir cédé la place à la réflexion si j'en jugeais son air songeur.

Nous marchâmes le long de la route et je respectai le silence auquel Bella semblait tenir. Je me contentai d'être présent et d'attendre. Ce devait se passer toujours ainsi après que des humains eurent assisté à des funérailles, conclus-je. Après avoir offert un ultime adieu au disparu, ils avaient besoin d'un moment pour se remettre, se recueillir, rassembler leurs esprits.

Nous longions la petite église du quartier de l'auberge quand elle ouvrit enfin la bouche.

« Edward. »

Mon nom sonna de façon étrange. Ce fut une interpellation calme, mesurée, neutre. Sans vie. Rien à voir avec ce que j'avais entendu au téléphone durant mon trajet de retour.

Je la considérai tandis que nous continuions d'arpenter la petite route dallée. Ses prunelles fixaient toujours le vide droit devant elle, mais elles demeuraient d'ordinaire les meilleurs témoins de son esprit caché. Elles dévoilaient toujours son humeur du moment. Mais pas cette fois. Cette fois, ses prunelles m'apparurent réellement vides, dépourvus d'animation, dépourvus d'un quelconque indice m'indiquant son état d'esprit actuel. Ses yeux étaient neutres autant que sa voix.

« Oui ? » m'enquis-je prudemment.

Elle sourit. Un sourire qui aurait dû me rassurer, mais c'était un sourire sans chaleur. Un sourire artificiel.

« J'ai repensé à tout ça. » amorça-t-elle, toujours avec cette intonation effroyablement calme. « Je crois que Kate a raison.

-Kate ? »

J'étais perdu. Ses réflexions l'avaient mené jusqu'en Alaska! ? Mais... quel rapport avec Tommy et ce qui se passait ici?

« Oui. J'ai repensé à ce qu'elle a dit quand nous avons séjourné là-bas.

-Kate a dit beaucoup de choses…

-Elle a raconté un truc sur les phéromones. »

Aïe.

J'avais cru que Bella dormait à poings fermés quand Kate avait débité ses âneries. Je m'étais trompé apparemment. Après tout ce temps, je me demandai pour quelle raison elle avait attendu si longtemps pour mentionner cette stupide histoire de phéromones, surtout à cet instant précis alors qu'elle venait d'assister à une cérémonie d'adieu qui n'avait aucun lien avec ça. Mais bon, elle avait besoin d'en parler, alors je me préparai à expliquer que Kate pouvait dire des trucs très idiots parfois.

« Bella…

-Je crois que sa théorie prend tout son sens en ce qui nous concerne. »

Abasourdi, je ne pus que refermer la bouche et la dévisager.

« Tout ça, ce qui nous lie, c'est physique, chimique. Je dégage une odeur qui t'a attiré et tu confonds amour avec soif. Quelqu'un d'autre que moi –un vieillard, un enfant- aurait possédé la même odeur que moi, tu te serais attaché à lui ou elle tout autant.»

L'idée n'était pas dénuée de sens. Les fils du destin auraient pu être manipulés autrement et, qui sait, ma _tua cantante_ aurait pu être n'importe quel humain. Au demeurant, la personne qui était parvenue à réveiller mon cœur endormi ne pouvait être que Bella. Qu'elle croit que mes sentiments étaient basés sur un phénomène biologique était absurde. Si absurde que je sentis un grand rire surgir de ma gorge.

«Ça, c'est la meilleure ! » me moquai-je gentiment.

Mon hilarité fut brutalement interrompue quand je constatai que ma réaction ne désamorçait pas l'ambiance tendue. Elle ne parut pas prendre ce rire comme une façon de la rassurer tout en la taquinant. Au contraire. Elle s'assombrit davantage.

Je m'arrêtai net. Comme elle continuait sa route, je lui bloquai le passage et la saisis par les coudes. Convaincu qu'elle avait besoin de se faire rassurer, je lui dis avec gravité :

« Kate raconterait n'importe quoi pour faire son intéressante. Ton odeur m'a attiré, certes, mais ce que j'éprouve pour toi est complètement dissocié de cette histoire de phéromones. Tu es ma vie, Bella. Tu représentes tout pour moi. »

J'avais parlé avec toute la sincérité et la solennité dont j'étais capable.

Je pris ses mains, les élevai pour les embrasser, imprégnant à travers ce geste ce que des mots ne pouvaient expliquer.

Je dus commettre une erreur sans m'en rendre compte, car Bella chercha vivement à retirer ses mains de mon étreinte. Je la libérai, sidéré.

Je quêtai une explication sur son visage, mais il affichait encore cette neutralité presque effrayante.

Cette fois, l'inquiétude me gagna pour de bon. Que s'était-il produit durant cette cérémonie, bon sang? L'événement l'avait affecté, soit, mais est-ce que les humains sortaient toujours des ces événements dans cet état de... froideur?

« Que se passe-t-il ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Ses épaules se relevèrent et retombèrent.

« Rien. Je médite. Je réfléchis.

-Serait-ce trop demandé de savoir à quoi tu réfléchis exactement ? »

Le masque de neutralité se fendit pour laisser apparaître une expression bizarre. Bizarre parce que je ne l'avais encore jamais vu sur ce visage-là: l'irritation.

« Rien de spécial. » répondit-elle avec lassitude. Elle enchaîna aussitôt : « Sommes-nous bientôt arrivés ? »

Trop intrigué et médusé, je mis du temps à répondre.

« Encore cinquante mètres.

-Bien. Que comptes-tu faire cette nuit ? »

Le changement brutal de sujet de conversation avait de quoi déstabiliser.

« Me nourrir sans doute. » répondis-je de façon mécanique après un certain délai.

Ma réponse la satisfaisait si j'en jugeais le bref sourire qui retroussa ses lèvres.

« Tu peux prendre ton temps pour chasser. Je préférerais dormir toute seule si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. Il fait plutôt frisquet dans cette région la nuit et ta proximité risque de me donner encore plus froid. »

Je ne savais pas trop ce que cela avait comme effet physique de recevoir une gifle. Je savais ce que faisait un coup de poing vampirique, des savates, des griffes et mêmes des crocs, mais pas une gifle. Je n'en avais jamais fait les frais. Jusqu'à cette seconde. A ses paroles, j'eus la curieuse sensation d'expérimenter le phénomène. C'était quelque chose qui pinçait, piquant, rapide, désagréable sans tomber dans la douleur.

Ce fut indépendant de toute bonne volonté, de tout bon sens; sa demande me contraria. Plus que ça, elle me chagrina.

Loin était l'époque où je craignais sans cesse de la gêner, de l'encombrer. Aujourd'hui, j'en étais venu à prendre pour acquis que jamais je n'inspirerais à Bella, quoi que je fasse, quoi que je dise, un dérangement quelconque. Alors cette requête inattendue n'en fut que plus choquante. Choquante parce que cette demande de séparation n'était pas formulée avec les accents du regret ou de l'excuse. Cela parut même… lui convenir. Pourtant, hier, elle avait été chagriné que je la laisse toute seule. Pourquoi aujourd'hui ce n'était plus le cas? À cause du froid irlandais qu'elle avait connu pour la première fois la nuit dernière? Craignait-elle que ma proximité rafraîchisse trop son corps?

Somme toute, cette requête était légitime. Logique même. Je ne voulais pas que Bella attrape froid à cause de moi. Et pourtant, sa demande m'écorcha vif. Peut-être était-ce dû au fait qu'elle n'avait jamais réclamé mon éloignement auparavant. Depuis nos aveux respectifs, j'avais toujours senti que son besoin de moi équivalait mon besoin d'elle, que ma froideur était le dernier de ses soucis, que cette caractéristique de ma personne ne serait jamais un facteur contribuant à un éloignement physique. D'ailleurs, après sa baignade forcée au Pérou, elle ne m'avait même pas demandé de rester à distance, même si je l'avais fait tomber en hypothermie. Alors pourquoi la situation avait changé aujourd'hui?

Je me sermonnai.

_Tu te poses trop de questions._

La demande était justifiée, me rappelai-je. Il faisait froid, elle sortait d'un vilain rhume. Il était normal qu'elle réclame de la chaleur. Elle ne voulait sans doute pas retomber malade et ralentir notre voyage encore une fois. Et ce n'était que pour une nuit. Ou deux… Le temps qu'on change de région et que le climat se réchauffe. Pourquoi ferais-je toute une histoire pour si peu ?

J'affectai un ton compréhensif malgré cette impression déplaisante d'être… rejeté.

« Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient. Ne t'inquiète pas. »

Les bruits typiques d'une auberge affairée lui parvinrent et elle comprit que nous étions arrivés à destination.

« On y est ?

-Oui. »

Elle déploya sa canne.

« Je vais rentrer. Je vais me coucher tôt alors tu peux partir en chasse tout de suite. Inutile de t'attarder.»

Je n'eus même pas droit à un au revoir. Sans plus attendre, elle se fondit à la foule de touristes et de clients du bar de l'auberge.

Par réflexe, je la suivis en pensées, bondis d'esprits en esprits tandis qu'elle montait à l'étage de son pas prudent. Elle referma alors la porte de notre chambre à une femme de ménage et je fus soustrait de sa vue définitivement.

Je restai planté devant la terrasse animée, désemparé alors que le grondement sourd du tonnerre résonnait dans le ciel.

Je repassai en boucle dans ma tête ce qui venait de se produire, mais je ne réussis pas davantage à comprendre la situation. Un truc m'échappait. Je n'étais sans doute pas assez humain pour comprendre qu'un comportement pareil était normal après des funérailles, un deuil.

Ce fut une nuit pleine de questionnements et de doutes. Je n'eus même pas assez d'appétit pour chasser. J'errai dans les prairies venteuses de la côte, sous la pluie diluvienne et les éclairs menaçants, me demandant sans cesse ce que j'avais pu commettre comme erreur. Car j'avais forcément fait quelque chose qui la rebutait si j'en jugeais sa fuite quand j'avais pris ses mains. Mais qu'avais-je fait exactement? Cette cérémonie funéraire ne pouvait pas tout expliquer.

Encore une fois, son esprit inaccessible me rendait fou. Si j'avais pu pénétrer le fond de ses pensées, j'aurais vu immédiatement la faute commise et j'aurais réparé mes torts.

À moins que ce fût cette ridicule histoire de phéromones qui la taraudait ?

"_Je réfléchis à certaines choses."_

À quoi, sacrebleu ?

M'avait-elle seulement cru quand je lui avais assuré que la théorie de Kate était ridicule ? Ou était-elle encore persuadée qu'il y avait du vrai dans cette histoire?

J'avais trop envie d'appeler Alice pour lui demander ce qu'elle voyait de son côté. Mais je me rappelai ce que m'avait dit Rose. Je devais la laisser en paix un peu. Je l'avais tellement dérangé la nuit dernière que je me retins. De toute façon, mon portable était à plat et le chargeur se trouvait dans la chambre de Bella. À moins de me rabattre encore sur une cabine téléphonique, je ne pouvais rejoindre personne.

Je continuai de nager dans le brouillard, au sens propre comme au figuré –l'air se faisait de plus en plus opaque tandis que le temps tempétueux se calmait-. Je renonçai définitivement à me nourrir, je n'étais pas du tout d'humeur chasseresse. Je revins à notre auberge peu avant l'aube et j'eus un choc violent lorsque de loin je vis la fenêtre à carreaux de notre chambre fermée.

Je me statufiai, mortifié. Quand je partais en chasse, Bella laissait toujours la fenêtre ouverte la nuit. Pour éviter qu'on se demande à la réception ce que je fabriquais tout seul pour rentrer si tard, j'évitais les témoins en passant toujours par la fenêtre, discrètement, à l'insu du personnel. Et là notre fenêtre était fermée, le loquet verrouillé.

Elle ne voulait pas que j'entre dans cette chambre. Pourquoi? Avait-elle eu besoin de pleurer Tommy dans la solitude ? Avait-elle prétexté ma froideur pour être seule dans ce but ? La cérémonie l'avait peut-être si affectée que sa peine en avait été ravivé de plus bel. Sans doute ne voulait-elle pas que je la voie encore se morfondre... Pourquoi lui avais-je dit que je n'aimais pas la voir dans cet état! ? Quel crétin! Elle allait tout faire pour éviter que je sois témoin de sa peine maintenant. Je n'aimais pas la voir triste, mais j'aimais encore moins qu'elle m'exclue de ses états d'âmes. Je voulais tout vivre avec elle, le bon et le mauvais...

À bien y penser, c'était peut-être ça la source de cette neutralité sur son visage. Elle faisait des efforts pour paraître stoïque alors qu'elle n'avait qu'envie de fondre en larmes à nouveau.

Je me rappelai avec un frisson son expression la veille. Non… Bella n'était pas une comédienne si douée que ça. Cette neutralité avait été trop effrayante, trop réaliste. Elle n'avait pas pu jouer ça.

J'attendis, anxieux, que la fenêtre s'ouvre pour avoir enfin l'occasion d'en savoir plus.

L'aube se leva et le loquet resta fermé.

Quelques habitants matinaux commencèrent à circuler dans le village. Le vent toujours présent asséchait le pavé, les remparts de pierre, et mes vêtements trempés au passage. Le ciel était encore d'un gris profond, signe que la pluie reprendrait dans la journée. Cela n'empêcha pas le village de s'animer. Les Irlandais avaient l'habitude du climat impétueux. Le boulanger sortait sa première fournée du matin, l'auberge attendait ses premiers clients, des échoppes ouvraient les volets de leurs commerces.

Je décidai de bouger. La foule se faisait de plus en plus nombreuse et on allait se poser des questions sur l'individu immobile telle une statue.

Mon ouïe me permit d'entendre les ressorts du lit de Bella grincer sous son poids tandis qu'elle se levait. Les lattes du vieux parquet craquèrent sous ses pas et je perçus le jet d'eau du robinet de la salle de bains.

Bella s'était réveillée, se débarbouillait et ne semblait pas du tout disposée à ouvrir sa fenêtre pour me donner le signal d'entrer. Je ne pouvais grimper à sa fenêtre à une heure pareille, évidemment; trop de témoins. Mais elle savait très bien que j'interpréterais cette fenêtre fermée comme un message me priant de la laisser seule.

Pris d'une soudaine inspiration, je pénétrai le pub et m'adressai à l'aubergiste qui rougit devant moi.

« Excusez-moi, aurait-on laissé un message téléphonique pour Edward Cullen ou Isabella Swan? »

La vieille femme retint un soupir d'extase. Mes cheveux mouillés devaient me donner un certain look aguicheur. Je n'étais pas du tout d'humeur avenante alors j'adoptai un regard inquisiteur, impatient, qui ramena la bonne femme sur terre.

« Euh... Non, personne n'a laissé de message. Désolée.

-D'accord. Merci. »

Si Alice avait vu quelque chose de son côté, elle aurait appelé ici. Elle aurait tenté de me rejoindre autrement que sur mon portable si c'était important. Ne pas avoir de nouvelles ma rassura. Un peu.

À bout de patience, je montai à l'étage, captant sur mon passage l'odeur de Bella dans le salon près du foyer. Apparemment, elle n'était pas allée se coucher tout de suite la veille. Elle était redescendue pour s'entretenir encore avec les familles des défunts sans doute. Elle avait dû veiller tard et oublié d'ouvrir le loquet de la fenêtre en montant se coucher pour de bon, qui sait.

Je longeai le palier, trouvai notre chambre, cognai et attendis.

Le cliquetis du verrou joua dans la poignée et la porte s'ouvrit pour me laisser voir une Bella au visage aussi neutre et inanimé que la veille.

« Bonjour. » murmurai-je, plein d'appréhensions.

Un sourire factice orna son visage.

« Salut. »

J'insufflai plus de douceur à mes paroles que j'en avais l'habitude pour l'amadouer, en proie à une peur étrange et irrationnelle de provoquer son agacement à chaque fois que j'ouvrais la bouche.

« Bien dormi ?

-Très bien, merci. »

La réponse était positive et je ne pus m'empêcher d'être blessé par ricochet. Ne m'avait-elle pas dit qu'elle dormait toujours mieux si j'étais présent ?

« Je peux entrer ? »

Pourquoi demandai-je la permission d'entrer dans notre chambre ? J'avais le droit d'être ici autant qu'elle, non ?

« Fais comme tu veux. »

L'indifférence affichée ne me dit rien qui vaille.

En entrant, je remarquai ses valises sur le lit. Elle rangeait tous ses effets.

« Tu veux déjà t'en aller ? »

Elle haussa une épaule nonchalante et continua à s'affairer.

Sans doute voulait-elle quitter au plus vite les lieux. Ça la faisait peut-être trop souffrir d'être si près de l'endroit où l'avion s'était écrasé.

« Quelle est la prochaine étape du voyage ? » questionnai-je avec un enthousiasme feint.

Elle inspira longuement et se tourna dans ma direction. Cette fois je pus lire des émotions sur ses traits: de la résignation et de la détermination.

Il se passa d'interminables secondes où je la soupçonnai de rassembler ses pensées pour expliquer quelque chose d'important. Elle semblait méditer, cherchant les bons mots pour s'exprimer.

Je fus au comble de l'anxiété. Que voulait-elle donc dire ? J'ignorais quoi, mais je me doutais de ne pas apprécier du tout ce qui allait s'en suivre. J'eus tout à coup l'impression de marcher sur un câble raide et que Bella avait tout le pouvoir de couper le câble pour me laisser tomber dans le vide.

« Cette histoire de phéromones… » débuta-t-elle.

Je réprimai un grognement agacé. Elle n'avait pas encore compris que cette histoire n'était que foutaises ?

Il m'apparut alors clair, subitement, que ma froideur n'avait été qu'un prétexte pour m'éloigner d'elle la nuit dernière afin de pouvoir méditer tranquille et réfléchir sans subir mes récriminations sur le sujet.

« Tu m'as dit qu'elle ne s'appliquait pas à toi.

-Exact.» acquiesçai-je avec ferveur.

« Mais tu n'as pas songé que cette théorie pouvait s'appliquer à MA situation ? »

Je battis des paupières, pas sûr de comprendre où elle voulait en venir.

«Explique.

-C'est peut-être moi qui suis attirée par ton odeur. Tu sens très bon. C'est agréable, ça fait parti de ton charme vampirique parce que ta nature veut que tu sois attrayant à tous les niveaux pour envoûter tes proies et faciliter ta tâche. Tu me l'as dit toi-même quand tu m'as révélé ton identité. »

Où est-ce que ça nous menait ? Je l'ignorais, cependant je n'aimai vraiment pas la direction de ses réflexions.

« Tu n'es pas ma proie, Bella.

-Je sais. Mais reste que ton odeur a exercé une forte attraction sur moi. »

J'eus un bref flash de la seule fois où j'avais pu explorer ses souvenirs. Notre toute première rencontre l'avait marqué et c'était effectivement mon odeur qui avait capté tout de suite son intérêt. Je ne pouvais réfuter ça et pourtant je demeurai convaincu que tout ce qui s'en était suivi entre nous ne pouvait pas reposer que sur un phénomène biologique olfactif. C'était presque insultant envers ce lien qui nous liait de croire en une théorie pareille.

« Ça m'a aveuglé –sans vouloir faire de mauvais jeux de mots- et j'ai occulté certains aspects de notre situation à cause de cette attirance biologique. Hier, après la cérémonie, ces aspects me sont apparus clairement. »

Le câble raide commença à ballotter sous mes pieds. Il oscillait dangereusement et j'eus du mal à conserver mon équilibre.

« Quels aspects ?

-Ce qui s'est passé avec Tommy.

-Quel rapport avec nous? »

Bella devint très diserte, tout à coup, comme si elle se décidait enfin à exposer quelque chose depuis longtemps refoulé et réprimé.

« J'ai entendu plusieurs témoignages de familles hier. J'ai écouté des conversations. On parlait de l'enquête menée par les autorités pour découvrir ce qui avait provoqué l'écrasement de l'avion. »

Elle se campa devant moi, les bras croisés, les yeux plissés.

« Est-ce que tu savais ce qui allait se passer? C'est pour ça que tu as changé d'avis à la dernière minute et que tu as insisté pour aller au Pérou, n'est-ce pas? »

Je commençais à voir un sens à ce visage neutre, fermé. C'était de la rancoeur. Envers moi.

"_Ce fut un moment très... révélateur. J'ai beaucoup appris."_ me rappelai-je. Les familles des défunts lui avaient appris des détails qu'elle ignorait jusqu'ici. Et ces détails jouaient contre moi. Son comportement étrange depuis nos retrouvailles était directement lié avec ce qu'elle avait appris.

J'hésitai à répondre, car je savais que cette ombre de suspicion dans ses yeux allait devenir beaucoup plus dès que j'aurais dit la vérité. Elle deviendrait accusation, condamnation.

Je ne pouvais nier avoir eu un mauvais pressentiment, par contre. Il me fallait choisir mes mots avec soins, pas pour la ménager, elle, mais pour me ménager, moi. Supporter une accusation de Bella Swan, même fondée, était une torture.

« J'ai entendu un bris mécanique dans un réacteur... » avouai-je « mais j'ignorais que ça irait jusque là, que ça mènerait à une tragédie. »

Elle contre-attaqua derechef.

« Mais tu savais qu'il y avait un problème. Tu le savais. »

Elle n'avait pas besoin de confirmation. Mon silence était éloquent.

La mine que prit alors son visage me serra le coeur. L'accusation redoutée ne se pointa pas. Non, ce fut autre chose qui prit la place de cette ombre dans ses yeux. Quelque chose qui faisait encore plus mal qu'un jugement, une condamnation: la déception. Une grande déception.

Je détournai la tête pour fuir ce visage, mais il était trop tard, il s'était imprégné dans ma tête avec une précision éblouissante.

Elle fit les cent pas, sa main longeant le mur de la pièce.

« Le rapport de l'enquête disait qu'un réacteur s'était éteint tout seul avant le décollage, mais les techniciens n'ont pas trouvé la source du problème et en ont conclu que c'était une simple erreur du pilote dans son test de routine. On a laissé l'avion décoller quand-même. Mais il y en avait bel et bien un problème. Dans les décombres, on a trouvé un réacteur qui présentait plusieurs anomalies. Tu l'avais détecté, tu avais isolé la source du bris, je me trompe? »

Elle ne me laissa pas le temps de répondre et son ton se fit de plus en plus emporté.

« Je me suis rappelé certaines choses que je n'avais pas prises en compte à l'aéroport de Paris... Avant même qu'on l'annonce dans les hauts-parleurs, tu as su avant tout le monde que le vol serait retardé, non? C'était parce que tu avais entendu ce bris, c'est ça? »

Elle stoppa son élan et pivota dans ma direction.

« Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit? Pourquoi as-tu laissé passer ça? »

Il m'en coûta de me forcer à affronter ses traits marqués par l'amertume et le désappointement.

« Qu'aurais-tu voulu que je fasse? »

Elle haussa les épaules avec impatience.

« Je ne sais pas. Réparer toi-même le réacteur, par exemple.

-Je suis peut-être rapide et discret, mais pas assez pour agir devant des tas de voyageurs et des techniciens sur le tarmac. Et même s'il y n'y avait eu aucun témoin gênant, je ne traîne pas de moteur de rechange dans mes poches, Bella. »

J'essayais le lui parler avec douceur et calme pour lui faire comprendre le bon sens, mais la peine la rendait sourde à tout argument.

« Tu aurais pu au moins signaler au pilote ou à l'hôtesse qu'il fallait une inspection plus approfondie du réacteur.

-C'était impossible de dire quoi que ce soit sans susciter des questions gênantes, Bella. Comment aurais-je pu justifier le fait que j'aie détecté le problème? Un bris mécanique pareil est impossible à entendre à l'oreille humaine et invisible de l'extérieur.

-Nous aurions pu empêcher cet avion de décoller alors. Il y avait sûrement un moyen! J'aurais pu... créer un esclandre à bord de l'avion, une diversion pendant que tu vas arracher un réacteur, une aile, un hublot, n'importe quoi de visible, évident, qui aurait forcé cet avion à rester au sol et obligé les passagers à prendre un autre vol! »

La peine avait atteint un tel stade que même le plan le plus abracadabrant aurait pu fonctionner à son avis.

« Il faisait grand soleil à l'extérieur. Les techniciens m'auraient vu, forcément. Je ne passe déjà pas inaperçu dans mon état normal alors imagine quand je brille de la tête aux pieds. »

Pourquoi je me défendais? Elle avait clairement besoin de rejeter la faute sur quelqu'un et j'étais le coupable idéal. Je comprenais qu'elle avait besoin d'un bouc émissaire. Et le pire c'était qu'elle avait raison. Je ne m'étais pas attardé sur cet avion. Tout ce qui m'importait c'était ce mauvais pressentiment sur Bella et je n'avais eu que faire du reste. Tout ce qui comptait c'était sa sécurité, au point que j'en oubliais le monde extérieur. Elle avait raison de m'en vouloir pour ma négligence. Pourtant, je me devais de lui faire comprendre que j'avais enfin saisi l'origine du mauvais pressentiment qui m'avait poussé à changer de cap pour le Pérou. C'était Igor, pas cet avion. Si je lui expliquais, elle comprendrait. Mais ça ne changerait rien dans les faits; pour elle, j'étais celui qui aurait pu agir, celui qui était tout désigné pour éviter qu'une tragédie pareille se produise. Et je n'avais rien fait. Résultat; un petit garçon auquel elle s'était attachée avait connu une fin atroce.

« Bella… Écoute-moi. »

Je m'approchai lentement tandis qu'elle croisait les bras sur sa poitrine à nouveau.

« Être comme moi implique de grandes responsabilités. L'une d'entre elles, c'est d'apprendre à ne pas intervenir dans le monde des humains, à ne pas changer le cours des choses, même si nous en avons le pouvoir. Tu n'imagines pas le nombre d'occasions où j'ai dû passer mon chemin devant une catastrophe imminente. »

Elle rétorqua aussitôt: « Tu es intervenu pour me sauver du fourgon de Tyler. Tu es intervenu pour me sauver de cette bande à Port Angeles. Ce sont aussi des catastrophes, non?

-Oui, et c'aurait pu mal finir. J'ai eu de la chance de ne pas attirer l'attention. Mais je me fichais des conséquences, je me fichais d'être compromis parce que je préférais ça plutôt qu'il t'arrive malheur. Et de toute façon, plus j'y pense, plus je crois que c'était notre destin que je te sauve.

-Mais pas de sauver 190 passagers ! ? »

Je ne sus que répondre à cela.

La désillusion totale peignait son visage maintenant. Elle était en train de réaliser que je n'étais pas aussi bon et généreux qu'elle l'avait cru. J'utilisais cette bonté à mes propres fins. J'étais exclusif. Je choisissais les situations où je devais intervenir et je laissais passer les autres que je jugeais dangereuses pour moi. Ce n'était pas tout à fait la définition qu'on pouvait avoir d'un homme bon, généreux, d'un héros quoi. Quelqu'un de bien, entièrement de bien, ne filtrerait pas sa bonté. Il agirait sans calcul, sans trie. Il interviendrait, peu importe la tragédie, peu importe les conséquences pour lui.

Était-ce pour cette raison qu'elle avait trouvé une excuse pour me fuir hier soir? Était-elle... répugnée de dormir aux côtés d'un faux héros?

« Je suis désolé. »

C'était tout ce que je pouvais dire. Je l'étais vraiment, mais je savais que c'était une piètre consolation pour elle.

Bella regagna le lit d'un pas énergique.

« Je ne suis pas certaine que je peux… supporter cette situation encore une fois. Car ça se reproduira. Il y aura encore de nombreuses autres occasions qui se présenteront où tu auras le pouvoir d'agir sans toutefois le faire, au nom de la sécurité de ta race. Des occasions moins tragiques, moins mortelles, sans doute, mais tout aussi importantes.»

Je croyais que venir sur les lieux de l'écrasement l'aiderait à dire au revoir une fois pour toute au petit Tommy et qu'elle tournerait la page. C'était tout le contraire qui était en train de se produire. Venir ici lui avait fait réaliser que j'étais égoïste et moi j'étais mis bien en face d'une erreur considérable de ma part, d'une faute dont je ne me serais même pas rendu compte de la gravité si Bella ne l'avait pas souligné.

La culpabilité me mordit. Si je n'avais pas songé qu'à elle, peut-être aurais-je pu faire quelque chose pour toutes ces vies perdues. Je l'avais profondément blessé. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Bella était tellement altruiste, elle pensait toujours aux autres, jamais à sa propre personne. J'aurais dû savoir qu'en ne sauvant qu'elle la disparition de tous ces passagers l'affecterait au plus haut point.

L'ennuie c'est que je ne savais même pas, au moment des faits, que je l'avais sauvé en partant pour le Pérou à la place de l'Irlande. Je n'avais même pas associé ce bris mécanique à une catastrophe imminente. Et dans le dédale de pensées pleines de remords, j'entendis une petite voix en moi qui me morigénait. Elle me sermonnait, me disant que j'avais tort de laisser la culpabilité m'envahir, que j'avais tort de laisser Bella m'adresser ses reproches subtils. Après tout, jusqu'à cet instant, j'étais certain que Bella avait saisi combien notre situation en tant que vampire était délicate et que parfois nous étions amenés à faire des choix difficiles dont celui d'éviter d'accomplir de grands exploits devant témoins.

Je fus embourbé dans des émotions contradictoires; l'apitoiement, le remord, le désir de me justifier, puis ma conscience masochiste finit par rembobiner la scène de ce matin jusqu'à hier et elle repassa dans ma tête, cette fois vue sous un angle différent. Je fus alors amené vers une hypothèse effarante et inquiétante: était-ce pour cette raison que Bella avait évoqué cette histoire de phéromones? Est-ce que ça pouvait être vrai, tout compte fait ? Lui avais-je brouillé les sens et son jugement suffisamment pour l'empêcher de constater à quel point me fréquenter pouvait être difficile à bien des égards ? Est-ce que l'incident avec Tommy avait été un choc suffisant pour lui faire reprendre ses esprits et saisir enfin les implications de notre relation ?

Tandis que les rouages de mon cerveau tournaient à toute vitesse, Bella poussa un long soupir et resta quelques instants à regarder le sol sans le voir. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, à nouveau je fus capable de lire quelque chose dans ses yeux; la dureté.

« Je ne peux continuer à être un témoin passif d'événements malheureux qui peuvent être évités quand je sais que je suis la petite amie de quelqu'un qui a tout le loisir d'intervenir, mais qui reste les bras croisés. »

Les mots ne flottèrent d'abord que sur la surface de ma conscience houleuse. Je n'en saisis pas la teneur, bêtement parce que je n'avais jamais été conditionné à recevoir ce genre de paroles en provenance de la bouche de Bella Swan. Puis finalement ses mots coulèrent au fond de ma raison. Ils s'engloutirent dans mon esprit et je mesurai la signification de chaque mot dont les premiers me parurent les plus importants -et les plus angoissants.

"_Je ne peux continuer._"

Elle ne pouvait continuer. Cela voulait rien dire et tout dire à la fois. Ces paroles pouvaient revêtir plusieurs sens, mais tous, j'en fus certain, avaient la même résultante, la même conséquence et aucune d'elle ne serait positive.

Ce que je pus lire entre ces mots, entre les lignes, la réalité qui faisait jour, créa une faille en moi. Je luttai pour ne pas qu'elle s'agrandisse, qu'elle se fendille en une ligne lézardée de plus en plus longue, de plus en plus étendue. Autant vouloir défier les éléments et arrêter un tremblement de terre. Autant vouloir empêcher une plaque tectonique de se fissurer et de se séparer en deux.

Moi qui avais pensé que ce serait notre désir frustré ou mon univers sanglant et surnaturel qui la pousserait à réaliser que j'étais loin d'être le compagnon idéal... J'étais loin du compte.

Combien de fois m'avait-elle dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas me tourner le dos ainsi? Des tas de fois. Mais ça, c'était dans des circonstances où je craignais de lui faire peur, de l'épouvanter. Or, elle n'était pas épouvantée. Seulement affreusement déçue. Et pas par ma race, mais plutôt par moi, l'individu.

Je refusai de voir la réalité qui commençait à poindre. Je la niai et mis sur le compte de la paranoïa mes craintes insensées.

Je réussis, je ne sus de quelle façon, à ne pas laisser mon être se craqueler entièrement et je parvins à conserver une voix sereine, rassurante.

« Je sais que c'est dur. Ça l'est pour moi aussi de devoir ignorer des catastrophes, des accidents…

-Ça m'est trop difficile de te voir ignorer le sort d'autant de gens. »

Même si elle demeurait douce, sa voix claqua, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer la faille davantage.

« Je ne les ignore pas de gaieté de coeur. » murmurai-je, protestant faiblement. « Je comprends ta réaction, mais… » J'étais prêt à promettre n'importe quoi si ça pouvait seulement l'empêcher de prendre la route qu'elle commençait à tracer, une route qui m'était bloquée. « La prochaine fois, j'interviendrai. Promis. Je trouverai une solution pour agir sans me compromettre.

-Ce n'est pas la même chose. Ce ne sera pas par choix que tu le feras. Tu le feras juste pour me faire plaisir. »

Je voulus démentir, m'objecter et aussi faire disparaître ce visage trop impassible. Je cherchai à m'approcher pour caresser la ligne sévère de sa mâchoire, assez vaniteux pour croire que mes doigts détenaient quelque pouvoir magique. Toutefois je me butai à un mur invisible qui me cloua sur place.

Bella maintint une frontière entre nous. Une distance mentale qu'il me fut impossible de franchir. Tout comme sa machine à ultrasons destinée à rendre les humains imperceptiblement inconfortables au point de s'éloigner, je sentis des ondes invisibles se dégager de Bella, me repoussant, m'empêchant de l'approcher physiquement.

Elle ne voulait pas de moi...

Une striure de plus s'ajouta à la faille. Une striure qui fendit mon coeur cette fois. Et elle continua son chemin jusqu'à fissurer complètement l'entité Edward.

Mes doigts, ne pouvant atteindre ce qu'ils désiraient tant, se recroquevillèrent sur eux-même. Je serrai mes poings, mes bras se raidirent, mon torse devint tout tendu. Manière physique pour moi de lutter contre la faille qui me craquelait de partout.

Je m'accrochai néanmoins au présent, ignorant tant bien que mal les craquements aussi assourdissants qu'un tremblement de terre créant des crevasses profondes, des fissures béantes. Si assourdissants que j'eus du mal à entendre la suite de ses paroles.

À nouveau, Bella soupira, inconsciente de mon déchirement intérieur, et elle se remit à ranger ses vêtements dans ses valises.

« J'ai bien réfléchi et je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je rentre à la maison. »

Il me fallut toute ma concentration pour trouver le chemin de mes cordes vocales.

« Tu es certaine ? Tu veux arrêter de voyager ?

-Oui. »

Un maigre espoir suspendit les craquements en cours. Peut-être que se retrouver dans son environnement habituel l'aiderait à réfléchir, à prendre du recul. Peut-être pouvais-je encore avoir un sursis.

« D'accord. Je nous réserve un billet de retour.

-Je crois que tu n'as pas compris. » Elle martela chaque mot avec soin: « Je veux rentrer à la maison. Seule. »

Le câble sous mes pieds lâcha et je tombai. Je cherchai des prises dans ma chute, n'importe quoi pour ralentir ma carcasse pleine de fentes et de crevasses de sombrer dans un vide sans fond.

D'une voix calme, mesurée, en contraste avec moi-même, je tentai de la raisonner.

« Ne crois-tu pas que tu précipites un peu les choses? Tu es visiblement toujours bouleversée par cet événement tragique. Peut-être devrais-tu réfléchir encor…

-J'ai eu amplement le temps de réfléchir après la cérémonie d'hier. En quelque sorte, je suis reconnaissante que cet événement malheureux se soit produit. Sur plusieurs plans, le vol 302 m'a ouvert les yeux, si je peux m'exprimer ainsi. »

J'étais en train de tomber si loin, si bas, si profondément que sa voix m'atteignait avec peine, de haut, de loin, comme du haut d'une falaise tandis que je dégringolais, comme du monticule surplombant un trou pour une tombe tandis que je périssais.

« Tu te rappelles que je t'ai dit qu'avoir des enfants ne m'intéressait pas?

-Oui... »

Ses traits se firent évasifs, rêveurs, soudain.

« La mort de Tommy m'a fait prendre conscience que l'idée me plaisait, que j'avais, quelque part enfoui, une fibre maternelle qui ne demandait qu'à surgir. Oh, pas maintenant bien sûr, mais plus tard, oui, je crois que j'aimerais. »

Sa tête obliqua vers moi. Elle se mordit les lèvres, comme désolée de devoir prononcer les prochains mots.

« Mais ce serait impossible avec toi. »

J'interprétai de la mauvaise façon ses paroles.

« Le... Les rapprochements physiques sont effectivement imposs...

-Je ne te parle pas de ça. » Elle secoua la tête avec un vague sourire indulgent, presque attendri. « Je suis toujours convaincue que tu ne peux pas me faire de mal, tu sais, que nous pourrions... tous les deux... » L'esquisse de sourire disparut derrière l'amertume. « mais la question est ailleurs. » dit-elle en hochant la tête. « Le concept de maternité est incompatible avec un individu comme toi. N'est-ce pas? »

Je ne m'étais jamais penché sur la question auparavant, pour la simple et bonne raison que jamais je n'oserais aller plus loin avec elle. Alors, je livrai la seule réponse qui me semblait logique vu mon état. Réponse qui ne plaiderait en rien ma cause, mais j'étais incapable de lui mentir, même dans ces circonstances.

« Tout est mort en moi alors je suppose que cette part essentielle nécessaire à la procréation est morte aussi. »

Elle agita le menton de haut en bas avec lenteur.

« C'est bien ce que je croyais. Autant en finir tout de suite puisque nous serons dans une impasse, plus tard, de toute façon. »

Se déploya dans les rigoles et les craquelures une substance semblable à celle qui m'avait envahie en apprenant la mort de Tommy. Mais cette substance ne s'évaporerait jamais. Elle fit beaucoup plus que me brûler la gorge et tourner dans mon estomac. Elle s'étendit partout en moi, jusqu'au bout de mes ongles. Les morceaux de ma personne furent cimentés par cette mixture. Mon corps était gourd, une carcasse cassée de partout mais figée dans ce ciment amer.

_"En finir..."_

Je subodorais ces mots et pourtant ils faisaient aussi mal que si je ne les avais pas senti venir. Je détestai ces mots. Je ne pouvais admettre qu'ils s'appliquassent à moi, qu'ils eurent sortis de sa bouche à elle.

Je cherchai des preuves qui m'indiqueraient qu'elle jouait la comédie pour d'obscures raisons. Je sondai son visage impénétrable, m'y cramponnai comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Je plongeai dans ses yeux et ne trouvai aucun indice qui contredirait ses dernières paroles. Je serais tombé au fond des puits que je n'aurais rien trouvé. Je ne pus qu'en venir à une seule conclusion désespérée: Bella était sincère. Et le plus désolant c'est que j'étais incapable de lui en vouloir d'avoir dit ces mots-là.

Je compris que les chaînes qui la liaient à moi avait disparu une à une hier après-midi et cette nuit. Il ne restait plus que mes propres chaînes qui me liaient à elle.

La pièce tournait autour de moi et je ne pouvais même pas me servir de Bella comme d'une ancre pour me stabiliser puisqu'elle était l'origine même de ce déséquilibre. Je m'accrochai donc à des arguments vains.

« Je crois tout de même que tu devrais méditer un jour ou deux encore avant de partir. Je te laisserai en paix si tu y tiens. »

J'avais tenté d'insuffler le sens du pragmatisme, de la logique à cette repartie. Elle résonna comme une prière.

Affligée et désolée, Bella s'objecta.

« C'est déjà tout réfléchi. Je ne dois plus me voiler la face. Tu es quelqu'un de généreux, tu as tant fait pour moi. Tu as été mes yeux, tu m'as fait découvrir des endroits merveilleux, nous avons partagé quelque chose d'exceptionnelle, j'en suis consciente et je t'en serai reconnaissante pour toujours. Mais... Toutes ces choses que tu as faites pour moi m'empêchaient de voir l'envers de la médaille de notre situation. Maintenant, tout est clair. J'ai fait une erreur, Edward. Je suis désolée. »

J'éprouvai un chagrin violent, d'une intensité étonnante. Je me demandai confusément comment je pouvais être encore en mesure de ressentir quoi que ce soit puisque j'étais maintenant cassé en mille éclats.

Je voulus la supplier, mais à quoi bon. Son choix était déjà fait. Je n'avais plus qu'à essayer de retarder l'inévitable.

« Permets moi de te raccompagner jusqu'à Forks, s'il te plaît. » J'avais voulu affecter la courtoisie, mais la demande sonna comme une supplique.

« Non. Je suis désolée. Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Il vaut mieux tout arrêter tout de suite. » Elle avala sa salive avec difficulté. « C'est difficile. Ne crois pas que ça m'est égal de faire une chose pareille. Mais retarder les adieux ne fera que prolonger le supplice. » dit-elle, les mains tordues l'une contre l'autre.

J'ouvris ma bouche, la refermai, d'abord trop craintif, puis la rouvris dans un élan de courage pour prononcer une question dont la future réponse m'effrayait déjà.

« Tu ne veux plus me voir... du tout? »

Elle inspira une grande goulée d'air, mécanique sans doute destinée à se donner quelques secondes pour trouver des mots qui me ménageraient tout en étant sans équivoque.

« C'est pas que je ne veux pas. Mais... Nous nous ferions du mal inutilement. Il n'y a pas que mes envies à moi que je prends en considération. Je pense à toi aussi. Tu ne vois pas que c'est mieux comme ça? Tu ne cesse jamais de t'inquiéter pour moi. Tu crains toujours le pire. Ce n'est pas une bonne existence pour toi. Je t'apporte beaucoup trop de complications. J'ai beaucoup médité hier soir et je crois que la meilleure solution est que nous restions chacun de notre côté. Fais tes trucs vampires et moi je ferai mes trucs humains. Plus tôt tu commenceras à ne plus t'en faire pour moi, mieux ce sera. »

Un coup de poignard fendit ma personne à nouveau ainsi que le ciment amer qui me gardait en place. Puis j'éclatai en morceaux pour de bon.

Je me souvins de la phrase qu'elle n'avait pas terminé juste avant de quitter le Pérou: "_J'aimerais tant que tu cesses de t'inquiéter pour moi. Tout serait tellement plus simple si..."_ Si nous n'étions plus ensemble, si nous cessions de nous fréquenter, réalisai-je. Elle avait déjà songé à cette solution bien avant d'apprendre la tragédie du vol 302.

Je savais que ça arriverait. Dès le début, je m'étais préparé à affronter un amour qui s'estomperait. Mais j'avais jamais envisagé la chose ainsi. Jamais je n'aurais cru que son amour ferait place à un désir de séparation totale. J'avais bêtement cru que j'aurais droit à une forme d'amitié une fois son amour dissout. Eh bien non.

Je ne voulais pas lui donner mauvaise conscience ou provoquer chez-elle tout sentiment de culpabilité. Pourtant, je me devais d'être honnête avec elle et de lui faire comprendre ce qu'il en était pour moi, de mon côté.

« En ce qui me concerne, rien de ce que j'éprouve pour toi n'a changé. Et rien ne changera jamais.

-Oui, je suis au courant. Quand les vampires s'éprennent de quelqu'un c'est pour l'éternité. Mais je ne suis pas éternelle, moi. Je t'aurais quitté tôt ou tard, de gré ou force. Autant le faire maintenant avant que tu ne t'impliques trop. »

J'étais déjà impliqué. La situation était irréversible, mais inutile de le lui rappeler alors que son choix était déjà arrêté.

« Maintenant, je vais rentrer chez-moi. Seule.

-Bella, dans ta situation, il… il te faut de l'aide. Laisse-moi te raccompagner, d'accord ? Je veux juste m'assurer que tu vas te rendre à bon port et après je te laisserai tranquille si c'est ce que tu veux.

-Non. Je veux être seule à partir de maintenant. Je peux me débrouiller comme je l'ai toujours fait avant de te connaître. Je m'en sortais très bien sans toi avant de débarquer à Forks. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi. Et toi non plus tu n'as pas besoin de moi. Tu as vécu 90 ans sans moi, tu peux très bien continuer. »

Les éclats de ma personne furent broyés pour ne devenir que poussières et débris.

« C'est vraiment ce que tu désires ? » demandai-je une ultime fois.

« Oui. »

Il n'y avait que de la détermination dans sa réponse. Il aurait été vain de croire que plus tard, quand l'eau aurait coulé sous les ponts, qu'elle revienne sur sa décision. On ne perdait qu'une seule fois Bella Swan. Elle ne revenait jamais en arrière. Elle allait toujours de l'avant, sans regrets.

Elle alla prendre l'ordinateur portable sur son lit, les chaussons de ballerines, le livre en braille et les posèrent près de ma valise.

« Dans les circonstances, je crois qu'il serait déplacé de conserver ça. »

La gorge sèche, je ne pus que chuchoter d'une voix étouffée: « Ce sont des cadeaux. Garde-les.

-Je vous dois déjà beaucoup trop à toi et ta famille. Je me sens déjà profondément ingrate d'avoir réalisé si tard que nous deux ce n'était pas... pas une bonne idée. Le moins que je puisse faire c'est rendre ce que vous m'avez donné. »

Je n'insistai pas.

« J'ai réservé mon billet de retour. Je le paie avec ma propre carte de crédit. » se crut-elle obligée de préciser. « Un taxi m'attend pour 9h30. Il devrait être déjà là d'ailleurs. »

9h30... L'heure à laquelle l'écrasement avait eu lieu.

J'acquiesçai en silence avant de me souvenir qu'elle n'y voyait rien.

« Très bien. »

Les cloches de l'église se mirent à sonner tout à coup. Et je me rappelai qu'elles sonnaient toujours à la même heure en hommage au passagers décédés.

« C'est l'heure. Je dois y aller. Le chauffeur va monter prendre mes affaires. »

Elle s'empara de sa canne et posa une main sur la poignée de la porte. Elle eut un sourire qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux tranquilles.

« Tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, sache-le. C'est moi qui ne suis pas assez... Assez forte pour supporter ce que vous vous devez d'ignorer pour votre sécurité.

-Bella...

-Adieu, Edward. »

L'instant d'après, la porte se refermait sur elle.

Hypnotisé, pétrifié par la douleur, je gardai les yeux fixés sur le panneau.

Dehors, les cloches continuaient leur concert. Elles sonnaient pour la mort de tous ces gens mais à moi elles me donnèrent l'impression de sonner ma propre perte.

J'avais cru que mon mauvais pressentiment sur l'Irlande était en fin de compte un nouveau don. J'avais eu tout faux. Je n'avais pas vraiment de nouveau don si ce n'était celui d'avoir senti qu'ici prendrait fin, au confins de l'Irlande, le règne de la lune éclairant ma nuit éternelle. Elle continuerait de briller ailleurs, mais sa lumière me fuirait désormais, me laissant dans les ténèbres.

_**À suivre**_

* * *

_Vous me détestez?_

_Je me déteste aussi, tenez-vous le pour dit._

_Je dois dire que ce chapitre est dans le top 3 de ceux qui m'ont été le plus difficile à écrire, avec le chapitre 8 (Aveu) et le chapitre 14 (traque)._

_Merci à tous, je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à vos questions et de vous remercier convenablement et personnellement, je m'en excuse. Je le ferai au prochain chapitre, promis._


	30. Agonie

_Hem... Quoi dire si ce n'est que je vous demande juste de me faire un tit peu confiance pour la suite même si vous êtes outrés par le précédent chapitre. _

**Chapitre 29**

**Agonie**

Incapable de détacher les yeux du panneau de la porte, je restai là, comme une épave échouée et enlisée sur un récif. Quand les cloches cessèrent de sonner depuis la fenêtre ouverte, un silence pesant emplit l'atmosphère.

Les murs de la chambre se mirent alors à bouger. On aurait dit qu'ils se rétractaient pour me comprimer, m'écraser de tous les côtés.

Je sortis, ne supportant plus cette pièce maudite portant les traces de Bel...

_Ouh..._

Une aiguille s'enfonça dans mon crâne. Je ne pouvais même plus formuler son nom dans ma tête sans être écorché.

Tel un automate, je descendis l'escalier, ne regardai pas vers la sortie, conscient que le taxi était en face de l'auberge, avec elle dedans, attendant que le chauffeur vienne prendre ses affaires. Mes jambes se dirigèrent d'elles-même vers le salon presque désert à cette heure de la journée puis mon odorat discerna ses effluves laissés là la veille. La fragrance ne me brûla pas la gorge comme au premier jour, pourtant elle fit aussi mal. C'était un parfum interdit. Il l'avait toujours été. La moindre particule de cette odeur dans l'air était un rappel cuisant de ce que je venais tout juste de perdre. Chaque relent provoquait la mise en marche d'un diaporama mental qui me rappelait son visage, ses expressions, ses rires. Mis en marche rapide, le diaporama devint flou jusqu'à reprendre un rythme normal où je découvris que j'avais été amené à la toute dernière scène qui venait de se jouer à l'étage plus haut. Le visage doux et rieur n'était plus que désillusion, amertume et regret dans ce dernier acte du diaporama.

Je fuis le salon avant de m'y enfoncer totalement. Je devais sortir d'ici au plus vite. Je devais m'évader. Échapper à tout ce qui me la rappelait.

Je voulus traverser le bar et passer la porte du personnel derrière le comptoir afin d'atteindre la sortie de secours du pub. Mais je fus stoppé par l'aubergiste qui surgit de la réception en m'apercevant.

« Monsieur Cullen? » Sa voix me sembla provenir de très loin, d'une autre dimension, d'un monde insouciant, heureux, duquel j'étais séparé.

La femme me fit face, souriante, mais elle recula de deux pas aussitôt qu'elle observa mon visage. Mon air devait être effrayant je suppose.

« Hum... Monsieur Cullen de la chambre 3, c'est bien ça? »

Je fis un mouvement à peine perceptible de la tête pour acquiescer.

« Un appel pour vous. » dit-elle d'une voix incertaine.

Avec réticence, elle me fit signe de la suivre jusqu'à la réception. Je lui emboîtai le pas en prenant soin de ne pas regarder l'entrée du pub, par où allait bientôt arriver le chauffeur de taxi.

Je savais qui appelait et pourquoi. Je n'avais pas du tout envie de répondre, mais je me devais de le faire. Après... oui, après je pourrais me permettre de ne plus répondre du tout.

L'aubergiste me tendit le combiné d'un vieux téléphone au fil en tourbillon. Dès que je posai mon oreille sur le récepteur, la voix flûtée retentit.

« Mais tu peux me dire ce que tu fabriques ? ! ?

-Reste en dehors de ça, Alice. Ça nous regarde.

-Je regrette, frangin, mais si tu décides d'abandonner Bella, c'est mes oignons ! »

J'encaissai le choc d'avoir entendu ce nom. Je me ployai un instant sous la douleur et l'aubergiste qui faisait semblant de mettre à jour son agenda crut que j'avais un malaise cardiaque.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » demandai-je, usant du peu de contenance qu'il me restait. « Je n'abandonne personne. Vérifie ta boule de cristal, tu verras que c'est Be... que c'est elle qui…

-Tout ce que j'ai vu c'est ta décision de la laisser partir, de ne plus jamais la voir. Dis-moi ce qui se passe, bon sang ! »

Il me fallut déployer tout mon sang-froid pour verbaliser la pire chose qui s'était produite au cours de mon existence.

« B-Elle a réalisé que la théorie de Kate était juste et que...

-La théorie de Kate? !

-... Et que je ne correspondais pas à ce qu'elle désirait. » repris-je. « Elle retourne à Forks. Seule.

-Mais c'est du délire !

- Elle… Les v... » je me rappelai qu'il y avait un témoin gênant « les gens comme nous, c'est trop pour elle. Elle est désillusionnée à cause du vol 302...

-J'ai vu qu'elle était bouleversée après la cérémonie, mais…

-Peux-tu veiller sur elle de loin pour moi quand elle sera de retour ? » la coupai-je. Il fallait que j'abrège cet entretien au plus vite.

Il y eut un silence.

« Tu n'as pas l'intention de revenir. » déclara Alice. Elle venait de scruter l'avenir.

« Pas pour l'instant. Je vais attendre que… »

Que quoi ? Que la plaie que j'étais se referme ? Que la poussière et les débris de ma personne se reconstituent et se recollent? Je ne voyais pas le jour où cela se produirait. Ni même l'année. Ni même le siècle.

« Je vais attendre un peu avant de revenir. »

Je ne me fis pas plus précis. J'ignorais combien de temps je mettrais avant d'être en mesure de remettre les pieds chez moi. Peut-être que j'attendrais que notre cycle à Forks soit terminé pour rejoindre mon clan.

« Veille sur elle pour moi, s'il te plaît. »

C'était plus fort que moi. Je me devais de garder un oeil sur elle, même par l'intermédiaire d'un autre.

« Edward, je ne comprends pas… Elle m'a téléphoné hier soir pour savoir où tu étais. Pourquoi t'aurait-elle cherché si...

-Elle ne me cherchait pas. Elle t'a sans doute appelé pour s'assurer que j'avais obéi à sa demande de la laisser seule pour la nuit, c'est tout.

-Ça me dépasse. Je n'ai pas vu cette… rupture. »

Je réagis douloureusement au mot et un son pathétique sortit de ma gorge, comme le couinement d'agonie d'un chiot battu. Cette fois, l'aubergiste fut vraiment alarmée et était bien prête à me forcer à raccrocher pour me faire étendre sur la canapé réservé d'ordinaire aux clients qui attendaient d'être servis. Je me forçai donc à me redresser bien droit et je fis disparaître mon air tourmenté en relevant mes lèvres en un sourire détendu. Retrousser cette partie de mon visage me fut aussi difficile que si j'avais eu à soulever une montagne.

« Je n'ai rien anticiper…

-C'était une impulsion, une prise de conscience soudaine. Normal que tu n'aies rien vu venir.

-Je peux essayer de lui parler, de la raisonner.

-Je ne veux pas que tu te mêles de ça Alice. C'est sa décision, et je la respecterai. Et vous aussi. Je ne peux pas la retenir contre son gré. C'est son choix.

-C'est mon amie. Elle ne peut pas faire un pied de nez comme ça à notre amitié ! Car si elle te renie, toi, elle me renie aussi!

-Nous ne pouvons pas lui en vouloir. »

Je n'allais plus tenir très longtemps. Un mot de plus, une allusion de plus à B... à elle et j'allais m'effondrer devant cette pauvre femme.

« Je te laisse Alice.

-Attends! Que comptes-tu faire? !

-Je voudrais être tranquille pour quelque temps.

-Mais...

-Promets-moi que tu vas veiller sur elle, de loin, à son insu. Laisse-la en paix. C'est ce qu'elle veut.

-J-je... D'accord.

-Merci. Merci. Tu es... Je ne te remercierai jamais assez. » dis-je précipitamment.

Je sentais l'urgence de fuir avant qu'une vague de souffrance brut ne déferle sur moi. Je raccrochai et enfonçai ma main dans ma poche pour en tirer mon porte-feuille. Je sortis plusieurs liasses de billets et les mis sur le comptoir. L'aubergiste dévisagea la somme étalée devant elle, ahurie. Ça couvrirait notre séjour et plus encore. Sans dire un mot, je quittai la réception et sortis de l'auberge par l'arrière, sous les yeux intrigués du personnel du pub dans les cuisines.

Je ne me souciai guère de mes valises, de mes effets personnels laissés dans la chambre, de la voiture louée. Je n'avais besoin de rien, pas même mon chargeur. D'ailleurs, une fois sorti de la ruelle, je jetai mon portable à plat dans une poubelle. Je ne voulais pas que ma famille tente de me rejoindre à nouveau. Je voulais seulement avoir la paix. Des paroles de soutien m'auraient agacé, dérangé, ulcéré. Je ne supportais plus la présence de quiconque, pas même des passants dans les rues. Je fuis le quartier pour prendre la direction des falaises. Le temps semblait vouloir s'accorder avec ce qui se passait dans ma carcasse. Tout devint plus sombre, le grondement sourd et inquiétant du ciel indiqua qu'un orage allait éclater dans la minute et l'océan à mes pieds se fracassa, impitoyable, contre les rochers.

Tout cela me rappelait une certaine autre partie de ma vie qui me semblait aussi lointaine que si elle avait appartenu à l'existence de quelqu'un d'autre. Je m'étais déjà retrouvé dans un état semblable au bord d'une falaise semblable. À cette époque, je maudissais ce que j'étais, je revendiquais ma solitude éternelle, je ne méritais pas mieux. C'était la même chose qui se produisait aujourd'hui, mais ça faisait encore plus mal que la dernière fois parce qu'à l'époque, c'était moi qui avait fui le premier. C'était moi qui avait voulu tout arrêter. Et aujourd'hui, le contraire se produisait. On_ me_ fuyait, on _me _repoussait.

Je regardai l'océan à mes pieds. Il semblait me lancer une invitation. Sans réfléchir, je pris un élan et plongeai à l'eau. Un éclair déchira le ciel au même moment, comme pour marquer le coup. Je plongeai dans les ténèbres, dans la tourmente fluviale et je cherchai dans les sombres abysses une forme d'oubli. Le roulement des vagues entrava à peine mes mouvements tandis que je me mettais à nager à contre-courant. Je ne me concentrai plus que sur mes jambes et mes bras, sur la mécanique de mes membres que j'obligeais à bouger. Je nageai je ne sus combien de temps sous l'eau, accueillant avec gratitude la résistance des vagues et les courants contraires. Je me débattis contre les éléments, source bienvenue de distraction. Sans savoir où j'allais aboutir, sans savoir jusqu'où cette course acharnée allait me mener, je continuai de nager encore et encore. Tout ce qui m'importait désormais, c'était de m'éviter de penser. Car la pensée amenait inévitablement les souvenirs, les réflexions, les remords, et j'étais trop lâche pour les laisser fuser, pour les affronter, les endurer.

Je perçus de faibles rais de lueur nacrée transpercer la surface, signe que le soleil était là où je me trouvais maintenant, mais je fuis toute source de lumière, m'enfonçant dans les profondeurs jusqu'à sentir la pression de l'eau sur mon cerveau.

Je m'arrêtai seulement quand je vis que j'avais atteint la terre ferme à nouveau. Je voyais se dessiner dans les ombres l'approche du sol moins profond, qui s'élevait peu à peu pour joindre la surface. Je ne quittai les abysses que lorsque la nuit fut tombée. Je me retrouvai alors à me traîner les pieds sur une plage inconnue, ombre errante laissant dans son sillage des traces d'eau, d'algues et de boue. J'ignorais où je me situais, j'ignorais où mes pas me menaient. Ça m'était complètement égal de le savoir.

J'aurais voulu pouvoir être épuisé physiquement. J'aurais voulu posséder cette faculté salvatrice qu'était le sommeil, être en mesure de sombrer dans l'inconscience, ne serait-ce que pour trouver une autre forme d'oubli, un anesthésiant puissant. Temporaire puisque tout me rattraperait à mon réveil, mais puissant tout de même. Les humains étaient vraiment bénis de pouvoir dormir, de tomber dans le coma, de perdre connaissance.

Or, je n'étais ni fatigué ni éreinté. Je ne voulais donc pas m'arrêter. Arrêter signifiait ne plus agir et laisser mon cerveau masochiste faire surgir mes pensées. Je ne me permettrais pas de réfléchir. Je ne voulais qu'oublier. Oublier dans l'effort physique. Alors je me mis à courir. Faisait-il encore nuit autour de moi, je l'ignorais. Pour moi, cela ne changerait pas grand chose. Il ferait toujours nuit désormais. Je courus donc sans m'arrêter, ayant tout juste assez de jugement pour fuir les possibles témoins de ma course irréaliste. Je n'avais aucune conscience du monde extérieur bien que certains éléments, certains décors et certaines voix me parvinrent de loin. Et quelque part dans une partie de mon cerveau toujours en état d'analyser mon environnement, j'appris que je me trouvais maintenant en Angleterre.

Je continuai de courir, coupant à travers les champs, les forêts et les villes jusqu'à ce que j'aboutisse encore à une étendue d'eau. Je devais avoir traversé entièrement le pays. Et je recommençai alors le même manège en me jetant encore dans la houle. Je me remis à nager avec acharnement, n'ayant aucun but que celui de me dépenser, de me réduire à un épuisement qui ne viendrait jamais, hélas. Bien que conscient de ne pas arriver à me tuer à la tâche, je continuai tout de même de nager. Je n'avais aucune idée du temps écoulé, de toute façon chaque seconde me paraissait durer un siècle.

Il s'écoula mille ans ou peut-être cinq minutes, je ne sais pas, quand j'arrivai à un autre bout de terre.

Je courus sans but encore, jusqu'à arriver dans une grande ville qui m'était familière. Mes pas s'arrêtèrent et m'imposèrent une pause. J'ignorais pourquoi. Mes yeux s'égarèrent sur le paysage urbain et nocturne, puis je crus reconnaître la silhouette d'un studio que je connaissais bien.

Je fus un peu surpris de constater où ma course m'avait mené. Guidé par quelque ordre de mon subconscient, je sautai à la fenêtre et regardai à l'intérieur. Il y avait toujours autant de papiers qui jonchaient le sol, des croquis, des esquisses, des ébauches. Il n'y avait personne dans le studio. L'artiste devait être sorti prendre une pause ou acheter une nouvelle tablette à dessins. Une seule chose différait du décor que j'avais vu la dernière fois; trônant sur un drap étalé dans le salon, il y avait un bloc de marbre blanc pur. Je devinai l'origine des formes qui commençaient à être taillées, je compris ce que cette sculpture suggérait, ce qu'elle deviendrait bientôt une fois que ce serait terminé.

Tout devint alors embrouillé dans ma tête.

La seule chose que je sus en sortant du studio fut que cette sculpture était maintenant en harmonie avec ce que j'étais: de la poussière. Des débris.

Je me remis ensuite à courir avant de commencer à songer à ce que je venais de commettre.

Je traînai ainsi ma carcasse de nouveaux territoires en nouveaux territoires, de pays en pays, de fleuves en fleuves, de mer en mer, durant des jours, des minutes, des siècles, des années, des heures. Je n'avais aucune notion du temps et de l'espace. J'aurais pu être sur Mars que je n'en aurais eu rien à faire.

La lassitude finit par se pointer, par contre. Je m'aperçus que mes efforts physiques ne donnaient rien; à la seconde où je m'arrêtais, un vide bizarre chargé de tout ce qu'il y avait de plus obscur s'amusait à peser sur ce qui me servait de véhicule d'existence. Comment le vide pouvait-il être si lourd à porter? Le vide est vide, il n'y a rien, donc pas de poids en théorie. Alors pourquoi pesait-il tant à l'intérieur de ma carcasse?

Je m'arrêtai pour de bon, constatant que, quoi que je fasse, l'oubli finissait toujours par se dissiper et revenait alors au galop ce vide immense, prémisse de l'arrivée imminente de mes pensées insidieuses dans ma conscience.

En stoppant cette course sans fin, je me forçai à observer concrètement ce qui m'entourait. Je me trouvais dans une ville animée, très achalandée. Le climat était plutôt frisquet si j'en jugeais les manteaux épais sur les gens. Je réalisai que j'étais dans une ruelle, entouré de poubelles nauséabondes, d'un chat de gouttière, de rats.

Dans une flaque sur la pavé humide, je vis brièvement mon reflet. Je ne connaissais pas la créature qui me regardait. Elle était un fantôme pâle, chancelant. Deux fentes noires me zieutèrent, intrigués, dégoûtés, pathétiques. Je jetai un coup d'oeil à ce qui tenait lieu de vêtement à la créature fantomatique. Elle portait des loques, ni plus moins. Je fuis le reflet et regardai mon propre corps. Je remarquai, perplexe, que j'étais nus-pieds. Quand avais-je perdu mes chaussures? Quelque part en pleine nage, j'imagine. Ma chemise était déchirée, malmenée par les branches et les différents obstacles contre lesquels je m'étais frotté sans m'en rendre compte.

Peu importait mon accoutrement. Je n'avais que faire de paraître civilisé. À quoi me servirait les apparences puisque j'avais l'intention de me montrer à personne. Il faisait nuit, mais les réverbères et les phares des voitures au loin m'agressaient même depuis ma cachette. Toute source de lumière m'irritait si elle ne provenait pas de la lune. Et la lune me fuyait alors je réclamai la noirceur, la douce caresse de l'obscurité. Je me dirigeai vers une bouche d'égout, arrachai le grillage et me laissai tomber au fond d'un conduit. Je n'avais cure des saletés dans lesquelles je marchais. Je m'enfonçai sous la ville, bénissant l'humidité, le froid, les ténèbres.

Quand j'arrivai à une impasse, un conduit bloqué condamné par un mur de briques, je ne fis pas demi tour. Depuis mon départ, je n'avais fait aucun pas en arrière. J'étais toujours allé de l'avant sans regarder derrière mon épaule. Je me refusai donc de revenir sur mes pas même si j'en avais tout le loisir. Je restai là et me ramassai sur moi-même, m'appuyant contre la brique. Ce mur me parut tel le symbole d'arrêt définitif de ma fuite. Un obstacle mental qui m'imposait de rester là et de subir ce que je fuyais depuis le début. Je ne pouvais plus m'échapper de moi-même. Alors, je laissai surgir pour de bon mes pensées les plus noires et les souvenirs. Les beaux faisaient autant mal que les mauvais. Si bien que je n'arrivai plus à les différencier. Je ne pus plus nommer mes pensées, je n'arrivai plus à les distinguer ni à distinguer les émotions découlant de ces pensées et la souffrance que ces émotions floues provoquaient. Elles étaient juste là, confuses, imprécises. Un amalgame de tout cela tourbillonna tel un ouragan, soulevant sur son passage la poussière et les débris que représentait ma carcasse et les éparpilla davantage au quatre coins de mon néant personnel.

Ce fut insupportable. Je ne comprenais pas comment un corps comme le mien pouvait souffrir à ce point. Tout était sensé être mort la-dedans depuis que j'étais devenu ce que j'étais. Et voilà que mon corps subissait les pires immondices. L'épicentre de cette souffrance se situait au niveau de ma poitrine. Tout s'y concentrait, s'y compactait. J'avais mal. Si mal que ma main s'appuya contre ma poitrine pour comprimer cette torture intérieure. Par contre, tout ce que je parvins à faire fut de lacérer les restes de ma chemise. Mes ongles écorchèrent ma peau de marbre, créant des lignes de chair surélevées. Si ma peau à vif me procura un dérivatif de souffrance bienvenue, celui-ci ne dura pas longtemps. La souffrance à l'intérieure de ma poitrine revint de plus bel, insidieuse, maligne, sadique.

Je me sentais dépossédé. La lune brillait quelque part dans l'univers et sa lumière m'évitait, m'échappait. Tout dans ma poitrine hurlait et désirait la ramener dans mon orbite. Mais que pouvais-je faire contre un astre? Rien. Je ne pouvais qu'accepter son changement de course dans le ciel.

Accepter... Au mieux, je pouvais me résigner, mais l'accepter, ça non. Impossible.

Chaque minute loin d'elle était un combat. Mon corps en miettes, mon coeur en poussière, mon esprit en débris; tout chez moi me ramenait vers elle. J'étais dangereusement près de me laisser aller et de la retrouver. Pour faire quoi? Je l'ignorais. La supplier de revenir sur sa décision? La surveiller en cachette pour contenter au moins mes yeux? Non je pouvais pas. Je devais respecter son choix et ne surtout pas espérer qu'on me donne l'absolution. C'était ce que j'avais anticipé, non? C'était ce à quoi je m'étais attendu depuis le début... Mais c'était arrivé beaucoup trop tôt, beaucoup trop vite. Et, trop naïf et optimiste, j'avais cru que, en guise de consolation pour avoir perdu son amour, elle voudrait tout de même entretenir une forme d'amitié avec moi. Mais j'avais fait beaucoup plus que perdre son amour. J'avais perdu son estime, sa confiance, toute sa lumière.

J'étais en manque profond. Tout ce qui m'était indispensable n'était plus là. J'étais tellement habitué à l'avoir dans la peau, à l'avoir dans mon champ de vision, que ce soit via un autre esprit ou du mien propre... Être arraché de sa présence équivalait à subir l'Enfer. L'Enfer... Oui, c'était exactement ce que je vivais. J'avais connu le Paradis, mais c'était pour mieux m'envoyer dans les flammes éternelles plus tard. Le sort qui me guettait à mon trépas n'avait pas attendu que je meurs pour me frapper. L'Enfer était monté sur terre et ce serait mon lot quotidien pour l'éternité.

Alors, il ne me resta plus qu'à abandonner toute résistance, de capituler et de m'y laisser sombrer...

Plus tard, beaucoup plus tard, vint un temps, impossible à déterminer, où la réalité me ramena au présent, où ce que j'étais, bien que détruit, refit surface. Je ne pouvais échapper, peu importe dans l'état où je me trouvais, à ma condition. D'autres souffrances vinrent ainsi s'ajouter à celles présentes. Des souffrances physiques encore, mais je les connaissais bien celles-là. Elles témoignaient d'un besoin que ma nature ne pouvait plus ignorer: la soif. J'avais très soif. Les signes de carence se manifestaient, effaçant momentanément les autres manques, les autres besoins essentiels. À défaut de ne plus pouvoir combler ces derniers, je m'accordai le droit d'assouvir ceux qui étaient plus élémentaires, plus matérialistes.

Je me levai donc. Je constatai avec un sinistre amusement que mon corps était aussi engourdi que l'aurait été celui d'un humain après être resté si longtemps immobile. La soif devait y être pour quelque chose sans doute. Mes nerfs et mes muscles privés de forces et de globules rouges protestaient à leur façon contre mon inertie totale des derniers jours -mois ou années, je l'ignorais.

Je sortis enfin des égouts. Si je ne pouvais plus apprécier quoi que ce soit ni être content de rien, je trouvai néanmoins satisfaisant de réaliser que je m'étais laissé convaincre de sortir alors qu'il faisait nuit. Le destin continuait à se jouer malicieusement de moi cependant; il n'y avait encore aucune lune apparente dans le ciel. L'ironie était effarante; les rares occasions où j'observais le ciel, la lune n'était jamais présente. Le mauvais sort s'acharnait.

Je me traînai plus que je marchai dans les ruelles sombres d'un quartier peu fréquentable, à la recherche d'une issue qui me conduirait hors de la ville. Une fois sorti, je humerais l'air et détecterais l'emplacement de la forêt la plus proche si tant fut qu'il y en avait une dans le coin. J'espérai avoir l'occasion de me trouver un gibier de qualité, histoire de pouvoir me replonger dans les ténèbres d'un autre égout, ou même d'une caverne, sans avoir besoin de remonter à la surface pour un certain temps.

Un gibier de qualité...

J'interrompis mon errance, soudain pris d'une vile idée. Puisque j'étais un faux héros, puisque j'avais laissé mourir 190 passagers, pourquoi ne pas monter le compte à 191 en me nourrissant de vrai sang humain pour une fois? Une mort de plus ou de moins, quelle différence? J'étais mauvais de toute façon, non? Pourquoi m'embarrasserais-je de scrupules, d'éthique et de bonne conscience?

Mes plans se modifièrent. Je n'errai plus en quête d'une sortie. Je me mis cette fois en quête d'une victime. Je réactivai mes anciens réflexes de prédateur. Je me reconnectai aux esprits ambiants, cherchant un malfaiteur quelconque, comme je le faisais il y avait des décennies. Chaque ville avait son lot de voyous. Je ne mettrais pas de temps à en trouver un. De fait, je vis un dealer de drogue dans un parc obscur en train de faire une transaction avec un autre trafiquant. Ils parlaient finnois. Ainsi donc, mon errance m'avait mené jusqu'en Finlande...

Je ne mis pas de temps à les rejoindre. Je me tapis dans l'ombre, guettant la fin de la conversation. J'agirais quand ils se quitteraient. Je ne savais pas lequel choisir; ils étaient tous les deux irrécupérables, pourris jusqu'à la moelle. Aucun meurtre à leur actif, mais combien de vies avaient-ils détruites par le biais de ces drogues? Des centaines. Ils ne méritaient pas de vivre.

Les deux types se quittèrent enfin et je décidai d'opter pour le plus costaud. Il y aurait plus de chair pour moi. Une fois seul sur une route déserte, je fondis sur lui, possédé par cette froide détermination qui envahissait tout meurtrier avant de commettre l'irréparable. Je saisis le type par derrière et lui étirai la nuque, prêt à plonger mes crocs dans son cou. Le voyou protesta, se débattit en vain, chercha à crier alors que je couvrais sa bouche de ma main libre.

Au moment où mes lèvres frôlèrent la veine frémissante de sa gorge, je fus fouetté par une image qui apparut dans mon champ de vision mentale. Une image que je m'efforçais de ne pas laisser jaillir depuis mon départ d'Irlande. L'image n'apparut que l'espace d'un infime instant, mais cela me suffit. Un visage -son visage-, animé par la déception et la tristesse, me ramena à la raison.

Je lâchai le type qui déjà se retournait, apeuré mais prêt à se défendre. Il ne vit rien dans la rue sombre. J'étais parti. Je m'éloignai, dégoûté de moi-même. Désormais, je savais que si je tentais de chasser à nouveau de cette façon, cette image réapparaîtrait. Je verrais sa déception de moi, je verrais sa répulsion de moi. Je ne le supporterais pas. Je ne voulais pas souffrir de rancoeur imaginaire en plus de devoir supporter celle qui était réelle et légitime et à cause de laquelle j'étais ici au milieu de nulle part.

Je m'en tins donc à mon premier plan et trouvai une forêt peuplée de rennes. Je m'octroyai un repas médiocre qui saurait au moins dégourdir mes membres et calmer le feu dans ma gorge.

Je me remis ensuite à errer et m'aperçus bientôt que mes jambes me ramenaient en ville. Je traînai sans but précis dans un quartier plus achalandé. Je laissai mon esprit ouvert aux autres. Je préférais mille fois être dans la tête des autres que dans la mienne. On regardait mon allure digne d'un mendiant, mais je n'en avais cure. Pour une fois que ma beauté sublime n'était pour rien dans l'attention que je suscitais, je n'allais pas m'en plaindre.

Au détour d'un coin de rue, je croisai une baie vitrée derrière laquelle se trouvait l'emplacement d'un bar miséreux et sale. Au comptoir, des âmes en peine broyaient du noir, noyant leurs malchances, leurs déboires et leurs échecs dans l'alcool. J'enviai ces malheurs humains qui me semblaient si dérisoires comparés aux miens.

Un des misérables pas encore trop saoul leva les yeux vers la baie et il fut déconcerté en apercevant le fantôme dehors qui les observait. Je voulus reprendre ma route pour éviter une attention trop appuyée sur moi, mais le bar m'attirait inexplicablement. Ces gens étaient tous en quête d'oubli, comme moi. Et l'oubli, pour eux, cela passait par l'alcool.

Je fus tout à coup curieux. Émotion étrange puisque depuis des lustres je ne m'étais intéressé à rien. Je voulais savoir ce que me ferait ce liquide. Je voulais savoir, à défaut de ne pas pouvoir dormir ni d'être fatigué, si mon cerveau pouvait être ankylosé comme l'étaient ceux de ces gens presque affalés sur le comptoir. Curiosité ou résultat de ma démence, qu'importe. Je voulais entrer et faire cette expérience.

Je ne pouvais toutefois entrer dans l'état où j'étais. On allait me jeter dehors, comme on l'aurait fait pour un clochard.

Je glissai une main à mon flanc et réalisai que mon porte feuille était toujours là. Mon jean avait rétréci à cause du temps interminable passé dans l'eau et il comprimait l'objet sur ma cuisse. Je l'extirpai de ma poche et en inspectai le contenu. L'ensemble paraissait encore utilisable quoique délavé. Si j'utilisais ma carte de crédit, je savais que les dons de hacker de Jasper lui permettraient de retrouver ma trace dans les relevés informatiques de mon compte. J'ignorais si on me cherchait, mais je ne pris aucun risque. Je sortis des billets défraîchis, encore humides. Je dénichai au hasard un magasin de vêtements. Sous le regard méfiant des vendeuses, je pris la première chemise sur laquelle je tombai et les seules chaussures d'une étagère qui semblaient avoir ma pointure. Subtilement, une employée feignit de replacer des vêtements sur l'étalage près de la porte; une manière de me dissuader de sortir sans payer. On me prenait pour un vagabond qui allait commettre un cambriolage.

Arrivé à la caisse, sans daigner saluer ni même lever les yeux vers la vendeuse, je tendis la chemise, les chaussures et quelques billets. La femme enleva les étiquettes et fouilla dans son tiroir pour me remettre la monnaie tout en vérifiant, discrètement, que mes billets n'étaient pas des faux.

Aussitôt sorti, je remplaçai ma chemise par la nouvelle et enfilai les chaussures. Je regardai dans la tête de tous les passants pour voir mon allure à travers leurs yeux. Déjà la chemise me donnait un air plus civilisé. Ça suffirait pour qu'on me laisse entrer dans le bar sans faire d'histoire.

Je me dirigeai vers l'établissement en question et y entrai. Il faisait très sombre, voire lugubre. Mon aspect ne titillerait personne ici.

Je m'approchai du comptoir, prêt à sortir l'une des nombreuses fausses cartes d'identité de Jasper pour feindre un âge plus avancé. J'avais peut-être l'air d'un clochard, on verrait quand-même que je n'avais pas l'âge légal pour acheter de l'alcool.

« Qu'est-ce que je te sers? » s'enquit le barman d'un ton monocorde sans même m'adresser un regard- il essuyait une pinte vide. Il se fichait bien de mon âge, du moment qu'on faisait rouler sa boîte.

Je me sentis tout à coup très idiot. Je ne connaissais rien dans le domaine de l'alcool.

« Ce que vous avez de plus fort. » dis-je, passablement surpris de m'entendre parler finnois aussi aisément. Je n'étais même plus sûr de savoir parler anglais tant il me semblait loin le dernier moment où j'avais utilisé mes cordes vocales.

Ma voix était un naufrage auditif, littéralement, et le barman mit quelques secondes à saisir mes paroles. Puis une bouteille avec l'étiquette écrite "whisky" dessus se retrouva devant moi avec un shooter à côté.

Je voulus m'emparer de la bouteille, mais le type posa sa main sur le bouchon.

« Tu paies ou tu sors. »

Je sortis d'autres billets et les déposai sur le comptoir. Le barman libéra ma bouteille et je fis sauter le bouchon.

Les vapeurs qui s'en dégageaient étaient immondes. J'approchai le goulot de mes lèvres et pris une gorgée. Quand le liquide tomba dans ma gorge, ce fut comme de l'acide. Non que j'avais déjà bu de l'acide, mais j'étais persuadé que l'effet était pareil. Ma langue, mon gosier et mon estomac se révoltèrent. Mon premier réflexe fut de tout régurgiter. Mon corps n'était pas fait pour ça, il n'était pas adapté à absorber autre chose que du sang. Je me retins toutefois de justesse en fermant les yeux et en serrant mes mâchoires.

« Tsst, ça demande le plus fort, et ça ne sait même pas boire... » marmonna le barman. Il avait raison. J'étais novice en la matière, d'une certaine façon.

« Tiens, commence par une bière, gamin. Plus tard, tu joueras dans la cour des grands avec du whisky. »

Il me décapsula une bouteille et la posa à côté de mon poing serré sur le comptoir. J'attendis quelques secondes, pour voir si mon corps allait m'obéir et garder ce liquide infect. La sensation au creux de mon estomac était brûlante, désagréable, odieuse, mais... fait insolite; elle diluait les autres souffrances qui me rongeaient déjà. C'était si fétide comme substance qu'elle parvenait à occulter la douleur permanente dans mon torse. Remplacer une torture par une autre torture, ce n'était pas très judicieux, mais je n'avais rien d'autre comme solution. À choisir entre deux souffrances, autant prendre celle qui était la plus supportable, celle que je m'infligeais moi-même, celle qui n'avait autre origine que moi-même.

J'ouvris les yeux, repoussai la bouteille de bière et repris celle de whisky. Le barman me trouva ridicule, mais se rangea à ma décision.

« Très bien, gamin. T'as payé alors fais ce que tu veux. Tu ne pourras pas dire que je ne t'ai pas prévenu. »

Il continua à essuyer ses verres vides, fit sa tournée de clients tandis que je me forçais à boire le contenu entier de ma bouteille. Chaque gorgée était un supplice. Tout chez moi se révoltait contre ce liquide acidulé que je m'obligeais à avaler. Je tremblais, j'étais secoué de hauts-le-coeur, mais je continuai jusqu'à voir le fond de la bouteille.

Je vacillais sur mon banc, j'avais la tête qui tournait, mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec les effets de l'alcool sur mes facultés mentales et physiques. La boisson n'altérait en rien mes moyens. Mon cerveau de vampire ne pouvait pas être affecté comme ceux des humains, mais je trouvai tout de même dans ce mélange l'oubli que je convoitais et que tous ces clients saouls convoitaient aussi. Eux oubliaient parce qu'ils étaient engourdis intellectuellement. Moi j'oubliais parce que la torture physique que me causait ce breuvage cachait les autres douleurs.

Je tendis un autre billet sur le comptoir.

« Encore une bouteille, je vous prie. »

Je dus commettre une erreur de parcours parce que le barman me dévisagea, hébété. Et les autres clients à côté en faisaient autant. Je réalisai alors que je n'avais pas suffisamment le regard vitreux et je n'avais pas assez la bouche pâteuse pour quelqu'un qui venait de vider une bouteille de whisky. J'allais devoir me montrer plus prudent si je voulais poursuivre cette torture dérivative.

Après ma deuxième bouteille vide, je jugeai qu'il était temps que je m'arrête avant que le barman ne se pose trop de questions. Je sortis, affectant une démarche incertaine, ce qui n'était pas très difficile puisque porter ma seule peau était un fardeau pour moi à présent.

J'entamai alors une tournée de bars à travers la ville. J'absorbais la quantité d'alcool qu'il était humainement possible de prendre sans trop attirer l'attention, puis je sortais pour rechercher un autre bar. Je continuai ce jeu idiot jusqu'à ce que je n'eus plus d'argent liquide. Mais comme tout alcoolique, je développai une dépendance. Dans mon cas, je n'étais pas dépendant de l'alcool, mais plutôt dépendant de la douleur intense que me procurait cette boisson. Mon corps ne s'accoutumait pas à ce traitement que je lui infligeais et c'était tant mieux. Je ne voulais pas m'habituer. Je voulais que ça fasse toujours aussi mal. Mais l'ennui c'est que la souffrance s'estompait dès que mon estomac avait dissout le liquide dans mon système. Les autres vieilles souffrances ressurgissaient alors, en force, et c'était invivable.

Je me résignai donc à retirer de l'argent dans un distributeur automatique, conscient qu'on verrait l'origine de la transaction si Jasper cherchait mes traces. Je pris le montant maximal qu'il m'était possible de retirer et je décidai de changer de ville. Si on avait dans l'idée de me rechercher, j'aurais toujours une longueur d'avance sur eux. Je ne pris aucun chemin précis, me contentant de courir vers la première ville que je trouvai sur mon chemin. Je ne prenais aucune décision consciente de la route à suivre. Auquel cas, Alice verrait mon choix et me localiserait aisément. Je ne voulais pas leur faciliter la tâche. C'était égoïste de les fuir, de les éviter à tout prix, je le savais bien, mais, justement; j'étais comme ça; égoïste, sans-coeur. C'était le jugement de la lune. Qui pourrait contester le jugement d'un astre immuable dans le ciel?

Commença alors un vagabondage des plus pathétiques où je me promenai de régions en régions, de pays en pays. Je ne m'arrêtais que pour trouver un pub ou un bar. De plus miteux au plus chic, j'entamai une tournée interminable. Mon seul but était de trouver toujours la boisson la plus dégoûtante. Toutes les souffrances étaient les bienvenues si elles n'étaient pas à l'origine de B- d'elle alors j'expérimentai tout un éventail de breuvages différents et de degrés de souffrance différents.

Une seule fois, j'interrompis mon pèlerinage destructeur et ce fut pour prendre rendez-vous avec un banquier dans une ville dont j'ignorais le nom. J'entrepris les démarches qu'il fallait pour retirer un montant très conséquent de mon compte en différentes sortes de monnaie. Je pourrais ainsi payer en liquide mes petits enfers artificiels pour une période prolongée sans devoir laisser mes traces de mes transactions dans tous les distributeurs automatiques des villes où j'errais. Je tenais vraiment à rester introuvable.

Aussitôt que le banquier m'eut remis la somme demandée, je quittai la ville et ne m'arrêtai que beaucoup plus tard, quand je fus certain d'être à des centaines de kilomètres du dernier point où Jasper pourrait localiser mes transactions informatiques.

Encore une fois, je n'avais pas calculé ma course ni réfléchi à une destination particulière. Il neigeait là où je me trouvais en ce moment. La contrée était presque déserte. Pour seule population, il n'y avait que quelques villages isolés engloutis sous la neige. Je devais être quelque part au Nord. J'étais peut-être en Arctique qui sait. Pour ne pas susciter de questions gênantes, je me procurai un manteau et des bottes, histoire de donner le change. Ici les pubs étaient la seule distraction des habitants et l'alcool le seul moyen de se garder les muscles au chaud. J'aboutis dans un saloon délabré, obscur, où les clients les moins ivres jouaient au poker aux tables et où les plus grisés restaient accoudés au comptoir du barman, le verre à la main.

Je me dirigeai vers le comptoir à mon tour, ne me donnant même pas la peine d'ébouriffer ma tignasse pleine de flocons. À part la fumée des cigarettes et les relents de toutes sortes d'alcools mélangés, une odeur écoeurante régnait ici. Elle flottait dans l'atmosphère, lourde, compacte. Je n'y prêtai pas vraiment attention, tout accaparé que j'étais par le désir, le besoin essentiel, virulent, de m'auto-mutiler en ingurgitant tout ce que je pouvais de ces mixtures atroces. Je commandai un cognac (après tout ce temps à ne fréquenter que des bars, je commençais malgré moi à m'y connaître en la matière).

Après m'être envoyé deux gorgées et supporté, avec un soulagement mêlé à une abominable douleur, les effets dévastateurs du breuvage, une voix s'éleva d'un coin du saloon, enterrant les bavardages des autres.

« Hé toi! Toi, la crinière enneigée!»

Je mis un certain temps à comprendre que la crinière enneigée, c'était moi. Je ne fis pas attention et continuai mon chemin de croix d'ivrogne.

« Hé! T'es sourd? ! C'est à toi que je parle! »

Les conversations se turent, dérangées par cette voix maussade et criarde qui les enterrait toutes.

Du fond de l'établissement, au-delà des joueurs de poker, les pieds sur une table et renversé nonchalamment sur les deux pattes arrière de sa chaise, un homme au regard mauvais me toisait avec une évidente hostilité. Pour la forme, je lui accordai un coup d'oeil peu amène. Normalement, cela suffisait amplement pour donner froid dans le dos aux humains. Je retournai ensuite à ma bouteille, oubliant l'énergumène éméché qui ne savait plus ce qu'il disait, aucun doute.

« Tu ferais mieux de sortir de mon bar, t'entends? ! » aboya-t-il, de plus en plus hargneux.

_Eh ben. Le regard peu amène, ça ne fonctionne pas sur les soûlards pour refroidir leurs ardeurs, apparemment. _

Je me retournai avec lassitude. Je n'étais pas d'humeur à confronter un humain. Jusqu'ici, on m'avait toujours laissé tranquille au cours de ma tournée de beuverie. J'avais une aura qui transpirait trop l'asocialité pour qu'on ose m'adresser la parole. Ce type par contre cherchait manifestement à passer ses nerfs sur le premier venu. Un verre de trop et les mortels devenaient absurdement téméraires.

Les autres clients, des habitués de la place, adoptèrent tous un profil bas. Ce type ne leur était pas étranger. Ils le connaissaient tous et, d'après les têtes baissées et les casquettes enfoncées sur le nez, je compris qu'on le redoutait. Mieux valait tout faire pour se fondre dans le décor et ne pas attirer son attention quand il commençait à s'en prendre à quelqu'un.

Je devais, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, craindre cet homme qui avait un gabarit deux fois plus imposant que le mien. N'importe quel humain sensé se serait ratatiné devant lui. Mais j'étais si abattu et morne que je ne trouvai pas la force de jouer la comédie. J'haussai les épaules et repris une gorgée de cet insipide cognac. Mon indifférence l'échauffa pour de bon, hélas. Il se leva d'un bon vif de sa chaise. Trop vif pour quelqu'un supposé être complètement ivre...

Il s'approcha de mon siège, les poings serrés. Je ne le regardais toujours pas, mais je voyais sa démarche par les esprits des autres clients qui ne pouvaient s'empêcher de regarder subrepticement ce qui pour eux était le prélude d'une future bagarre. Même une fois à ma hauteur, je ne lui accordai aucune attention. Ce fut difficile puisque l'odeur affreuse qui régnait dans le bar se retrouva amplifiée dès qu'il fut près de moi. C'était donc lui qui sentait si mauvais? Il puait le chien mouillé, la charogne, la sueur et l'alcool. Je ne pouvais rester indifférent face à un cocktail olfactif si agressant. Malgré moi, je tournai la tête vers lui. Des yeux noirs, une barbe de trois jours, le poil dense de ses bras hérissé, les poings serrés, les muscles nerveux jouant sur sa nuque massive; il n'avait pas du tout l'air commode.

« Je ne te le répéterai pas une troisième fois: dégage de mon bar, la sangsue! C'est mon secteur!» cracha-t-il.

Cette fois, je réagis vivement. Toute apathie et lassitude disparurent. J'ouvris grand les yeux. Mes vieux réflexes d'auto-défense se mirent en fonction. Je me tendis comme un arc, les sens aux aguets et je fixai le type d'un air méfiant.

Sangsue.

Le sobriquet n'avait pas été choisi par hasard. Ce n'était pas une coïncidence. Je le vis dans ses yeux noirs. Il _savait_ ce que j'étais.

Je plongeai davantage dans sa tête pour obtenir plus d'informations. Il avait toutes ses facultés. Il n'était pas du tout ivre. Il ne pensait à rien d'autre qu'au dérangement, à l'irritation profonde que je lui causais en venant me pointer ici. Il n'avait pas peur de ce que j'étais. Il en était seulement très agacé, ce que je trouvai particulièrement étrange. Un humain qui n'avait pas peur d'un vampire, c'était rare. Très rare. Cela n'augurait rien de bon.

« Toi et les tiens n'avez jamais réussi à empiéter mon terrain et c'est pas aujourd'hui que ça commencera. Dégage de mon secteur, le cadavre ambulant. »

Son secteur... Pourquoi parlait-il comme si j'avais ravi son territoire de chasse?

Une veine battait à sa tempe et il respirait fort par le nez. Il tremblait presque. Visiblement, il se retenait de se jeter sur moi.

« T'as compris! ? Sors d'ici! Tu empestes la sangsue! »

Je fus trop surpris pour être insulté ou réagir à l'injonction. J'empestais? Jamais on avait pu m'attribuer une caractéristique pareille auparavant. L'alcool et mon hygiène corporelle négligée ne pouvaient expliquer ce revirement de situation. Je dégageais une essence naturelle qui occultaient toutes les autres et j'attirais tout le monde. Aucun humain n'y était insensible.

Aucun _humain_...

« Oh... Bon sang... » exhalai-je, les yeux presque sortis de leurs orbites.

L'odeur pestilentielle de clébard mouillé, les poils abondants sur les bras, le caractère de chien... C'était évident!

« Vous... Vous êtes... »

Je ne prononçai pas le mot, conscient d'être écoutés par tous les clients.

Le type eut un imperceptible mouvement d'hésitation. Il avait été certain que je savais déjà ce qu'il était avant d'entrer ici. Mais ma stupeur totale était trop réelle et crédible pour que j'eus l'air de jouer les innocents. Il comprit qu'il venait vraiment de me prendre au dépourvu, de me surprendre.

Un sourire carnassier étira ses lèvres, découvrant des canines légèrement plus pointues que ne pourraient l'être celles d'un humain normal.

« Ouais, j'en suis un. »

Je demeurai interdit, complètement saisi. Jamais je n'aurais pu soupçonner qu'un jour je tomberais sur un... sur _ça_. Maintenant que j'y portais attention, je pris conscience qu'il m'avait parlé en russe. Je devais être quelque part au nord de la Russie. Les derniers survivants de son espèce avait été vu dans cette région il y avait fort longtemps...

Le seul élément flagrant qui le distinguait des humains c'était cette odeur ignoble qu'il dégageait. Je n'avais jamais rencontré d'individu pareil auparavant, mais j'aurais dû me méfier dès le début. J'avais été trop enfoncé dans mon désarroi pour prêter davantage attention à mon entourage et comprendre l'origine de cette odeur, j'imagine. Lui, par contre, m'avait cerné tout de suite à mon arrivée. Mon odeur lui était aussi insupportable que la sienne pour moi; résultat d'une haine réciproque aussi ancestrale qu'éternelle. Nous étions des ennemis naturels et pour lui j'étais un élément de provocation.

Je savais que je devais avoir peur, que cette fois je ne devais pas me contenter de jouer la comédie, que je devais vraiment ressentir cette émotion. C'était inscrit dans nos gênes que nous devions craindre ces créatures. La fuite devait être instinctive. Pourtant, ni la peur ni le désir de fuir ne vint.

Je ne voyais pas pourquoi je devais être craintif et prudent alors que je me fichais royalement de ce qu'il pouvait advenir de moi en faisant cette rencontre aussi insolite qu'improbable. J'étais trop amorphe pour réagir. De toute façon, pour le moment il ne pouvait pas me faire grand-chose. Ces êtres-là étaient indestructibles, mais, sous forme humaine, il ne pouvait faire de mal à un vampire. Enfin, je crois... À moins qu'il ne décidât de me traquer jusqu'à la prochaine pleine lune, je n'avais rien à craindre de lui.

Je jetai un oeil mental à tous les esprits sur le qui-vive. Ils étaient effrayés et redoutaient que la situation dégénère trop.

Ce type ne pouvait pas me faire de mal, mais il pouvait quand même être dangereux pour tous ces humains autour de nous. S'il n'avait pas la force d'un lycan à cet instant, il en avait le tempérament. Ils étaient réputés pour être fougueux et impulsifs et ça ne m'aurait guère étonné que celui-là se défoule sur l'un des clients, à défaut de ne pouvoir s'en prendre à moi comme il le voudrait. Mieux valait coopérer pour le calmer.

Avec un soupir, je sortis mon porte feuille et déposai sur le comptoir quelques billets. Le barman n'osa même pas venir chercher son dû. Il resta tapi dans un coin, très absorbé dans le nettoyage d'une tache imaginaire sur sa machine à glaçons.

Alors que je me levais, le lycan m'empoigna par le collet et parvint à m'approcher à deux pouces de son visage. Je fus un peu déstabilisé par sa force. S'il pouvait déjà me malmener ainsi dans son état normal, je n'osais imaginer ce que ce serait sous la pleine lune. Néanmoins, je le regardai droit dans ses yeux injectés de sang.

« T'es veinard que la pleine lune ne soit que dans trois jours. » marmonna-t-il pour ne se faire entendre que de moi et m'envoyant au passage son haleine putride sur le visage. « Sinon je me serais fait les dents sur toi. Maintenant, tu dégages d'ici. Je ne veux pas de sangsue dans les parages, c'est clair? »

Je me libérai de sa prise.

« Je ne cherche pas les ennuis. J'ignorais que le territoire était occupé. Je suis désolé. »

Sans demander mon reste, je quittai le bar.

« Bon débarras! » l'entendis-je hurler alors que j'étais déjà dehors sous les rafales. « Boris! BORIS! Sors de ton coin et donne-moi une bière! » continua-t-il à l'intention du pauvre barman.

Je l'entendais encore rouspéter alors que je me trouvais dans un autre quartier. Je plaignais tous ces clients, tout le village entier même. Dans trois jours c'était la pleine lune... Dans trois jours, tous ces gens seraient en danger... Soupçonnaient-ils la vérité? Savaient-ils qu'ils vivaient parmi un tueur mensuel sanguinaire? Non. Ils savaient que l'individu était peu fréquentable, mais ils ignoraient jusqu'à quel point il fallait se méfier de lui.

Ils avaient de la chance, ces clébards. Ils pouvaient se fondre à la foule beaucoup plus aisément que les vampires, évoluer parmi les humains sans craindre les rumeurs, manger la même chose qu'eux et marcher au soleil librement. Celui-là devait être assez malin pour être discret dans ses moments de transformation parce que, aussi isolé et perdu qu'était ce village du reste du monde, la population aurait fini par avoir des soupçons. Dans les grandes métropoles, il était plus facile pour ce genre de tueur de ne pas être soupçonné. Dans un village où tout le monde sait ce que fait tout le monde, il aurait été impossible pour lui de ne pas se faire découvrir s'il n'était pas prudent.

Tout en marchant dans la couche épaisse de neige, je me rendis compte bêtement de ce qui venait de se produire. Je venais de rencontrer un loup-garou... J'avais toujours cru –ou plutôt espéré- qu'ils avaient disparu pour de bon de la surface de la terre.

J'attendais encore que l'épouvante me prenne pour de bon, que je réagisse, que je subisse un genre de choc post-traumatique. Après tout, je venais de risquer ma peau.

Eh bien non. Il ne résultat de cette étrange rencontre qu'un vague sentiment d'appréhension. Pas pour moi, cependant. Tout ce que j'espérais, c'était que ce type continuerait de rester ici, perdu en Russie, et qu'il ne lui viendrait pas à l'idée d'aller en Amérique du Nord...

Mes pensées commençaient à dériver sur un terrain miné alors je m'empressai de me mettre au pas de course, en quête d'un autre village isolé. Je ne trouvai pas de bar dans le suivant, mais il y avait un petit motel (il n'y avait aucun touriste ici et c'était évident que l'établissement servait à couvrir certaines rencontres douteuses entre mafieux, dames de compagnie et leurs clients) et une épicerie. Je m'achetai quelques bouteilles de ce qu'il y avait de plus fort et me louai une chambre où je pus continuer mon auto-flagellation.

Au bout d'un autre laps de temps indéterminable, je fus tiré de ma léthargie quand on cogna à ma porte. Je n'ouvris pas tout de suite, inspectant l'esprit derrière le panneau. C'était le réceptionniste bedonnant du motel. Je l'ignorai et décapsulai ma dernière bouteille.

« Hé, il y a quelqu'un là-dedans? » bougonna l'homme. « Il y a un appel pour vous à la réception.

-Je doute que ce soit pour moi. » murmurai-je, les yeux fixés sur la tapisserie jaunie.

L'homme m'avait parfaitement entendu. Les murs, les portes et les fenêtres étaient très mal isolés et pas du tout étanches ici.

« On a demandé Ernest Bradford. C'est bien vous, non? »

Zut... Alice avait vu le faux nom que je m'étais choisi pour louer la chambre. J'aurais dû m'y attendre. Mais comment avait-elle déniché les coordonnées du motel? Je ne savais même pas le nom de cet endroit, ni même du village où je me trouvais. Comment avait-elle fait pour me localiser alors que je n'avais pas pris de décision sur la destination que je prenais?

Agacé, je me levai, pris mon manteau, mon porte feuille et ma dernière bouteille. J'ouvris ma porte et donnai de quoi payer ma chambre à l'homme bedonnant.

« Merci pour le séjour. »

Je me dirigeai vers le parking qui me mènerait vers la sortie.

« Hé! » entendis-je crier. « Et votre coup de fil alors? ! »

Je ne répondis pas et continuai mon chemin. Quand je fus certain d'être hors de vue, je courus vers les montagnes. Fini les motels. Je n'irais plus nulle part où donner une identité était nécessaire. Ce fut au sommet d'un pic enneigé que je bus ma dernière bouteille. De ma position, je vis que j'étais près d'une étendue d'eau. Ce devait être un fleuve. De l'autre côté de la rive, il y avait une ville côtière en bordure de l'estuaire avec un grand port et des bateaux de marchandises. Je n'analysai pas plus en détails l'environnement. Moins j'aurais d'indice sur les lieux où je me trouvais, moins facile serait la tâche d'Alice pour me situer.

Je jetai ma bouteille au loin qui disparut dans le ciel gris et me dirigeai vers la ville en traversant le pont, encore en quête d'un bar. Frustré, je réalisai qu'aucun d'eux n'ouvrait avant 17h. Il me restait deux heures à attendre et il n'y avait aucun motel dans le coin. Je courus vers un village plus loin qui bordait d'autres montagnes. Celui-là était plus touristique en raison de la station de ski à proximité et je repérai enfin un pub ouvert, dans une rue pentue.

Je marchai dans la rue verglaçante sans me soucier de feindre le déséquilibre. Aucun humain n'aurait pu se déplacer sur une surface pareille sans glisser. Mais il y avait peu de témoins sur les trottoirs de toute façon. Aucun besoin de me soucier de ma démarche.

À peine fus-je arrivé au pub que le barman me héla.

J'approchai du comptoir, suspicieux.

« Tiens, fiston. » Il me tendit un téléphone sans fil. « Il y a une jeune dame qui vient d'appeler pour toi. »

Abasourdi, je mis quelques secondes à répliquer: « Vous êtes sûr que c'est pour moi? »

Le barman eut un rire moqueur.

« On a demandé un type blanc, cerné, qui semble porter toute la misère du monde sur le dos sans pour autant trouver difficile de marcher sur un trottoir glacé. C'est bien toi, je crois. Je t'ai vu marcher par la fenêtre. Qu'est-ce que t'as comme bottes? Des crampons? »

J'aurais dû partir tout de suite, mais je pris le combiné malgré moi. Comment avait fait Alice pour me retrouver si vite? Elle avait dû déployer son don au maximum... Pourquoi insistait-elle ainsi? Si elle était parvenue à me trouver, elle avait sûrement vu aussi que je tenais à ma solitude. Pourquoi ne respecterait-elle pas mon désir? Je la connaissais accaparante, envahissante, mais pas à ce point...

Soudain envahi par l'appréhension, j'approchai le téléphone de mon oreille sans daigner accorder un regard au vieux barman.

« Edward. »

Ce n'était pas du tout Alice.

« Rose?

-Enfin, je te trouve!

-J'ai dit à Alice que je voulais être tranquille.

-Je sais, mais c'est important.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? »

À l'autre bout du fil, il y eut un silence puis un soupir résigné.

« Personne n'a eu le courage de t'appeler, alors je me suis porté volontaire. »

Je n'aimai pas ça, vraiment pas.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Tu vas enfin avoir l'occasion de pouvoir passer à autre chose. Tu n'auras pas le choix.

-De quoi tu parles?

-De Bella. »

J'eus l'impression que ma dernière gorgée de boisson venait de tourner dans mon estomac. Le nom me fit tressaillir en même temps qu'un très mauvais pressentiment me tordait les entrailles.

« Victoria est revenue à Forks. »

Horrifié, je me cramponnai au combiné, ignorant le barman et les clients autour qui me regardaient avec inquiétude.

« Elle a échappé à notre vigilance. »

La compréhension commençait à s'infiltrer en moi, tel un voile glacé tétanisant tous mes membres. Je devins aussi immobile qu'un rocher, les yeux grands ouverts, une expression pétrifiée sur le visage.

« Qu... Qu'est-ce que tu me dis?

-Qu'elle l'a eu. C'est fini. »

À ces mots horribles, j'eus la sensation d'être privé d'air. J'étouffais. Je suffoquais. C'était d'autant plus paniquant pour moi puisque depuis presque un siècle respirer était secondaire. Mais j'eus vraiment l'impression de manquer de souffle, d'être à cours d'oxygène, de sentir ma poitrine se comprimer, se contracter, se révolter, réclamer à grand cris un outil qui lui était essentiel. Cet outil c'était en fait le moteur de ma vie, le carburant. Et ce carburant, bien que lointain, c'était Bella.

« Co... Comment...? » haletai-je.

« Heu... Ça va, fiston? Tu veux que j'appelle un médecin? » entendis-je. Je savais qu'on était tout près de moi, mais j'avais l'impression que tout élément extérieur à ce téléphone se trouvait dans une autre réalité, aussi n'y accordai-je aucune attention.

Rosalie parla de nouveau de sa voix traînante et fataliste.

« Nous étions tous partis à la chasse quand Alice l'a aperçu prendre la décision d'attaquer de front sans rien préparer. C'était un geste désespéré. Elle n'avait plus rien à perdre. Elle avait le champ libre à son arrivée puisque nous étions partis. Avant qu'on puisse revenir, c'était déjà fini. Victoria l'avait attrapé. C'est fini, Edward. » martela-t-elle, vindicative. « Victoria a eu sa vengeance. Elle n'a pas joui de son exploit bien longtemps par contre; nous l'avons traqué et supprimé. Tu n'auras pas le choix de tourner la page maintenant. »

J'éloignai le mobile de mon oreille et le regardai comme si c'était une bestiole répugnante. Je rompis la communication. Soudain envahi par le déni, par la certitude que Rosalie se jouait de moi, je me tournai vers le barman. Il me regardait, anxieux, et je dus faire appel à tout mon sang froid pour lui demander d'un ton calme: « Puis-je faire un appel outre-mer? »

Je sortis un billet et le tendit. Le nombre de zéro à droite du 1 lui fit tomber la mâchoire. Cette somme couvrirait les frais d'appels pour les dix prochaines années.

« Je... Oui, bien entendu, fais ce que tu veux. » dit le barman sans détacher les yeux du rectangle de papier.

Je composai alors un numéro. J'étais certain que Rosalie jouait la comédie pour me forcer à tourner la page, à renoncer à _elle_ pour de bon. Ma soeur l'avait toujours détesté. Son rejet l'avait sans doute mis en colère parce que le clan en était affecté et elle cherchait une manière quelconque de me secouer.

J'appuyai sur les chiffres lentement, sachant que dans peu de temps je serais, de façon auditive, plus proche de la lune que je ne l'avais jamais été depuis mon départ d'Irlande. Je savais bien qu'elle voulait que je la laisse tranquille, mais je devais vérifier que Rosalie se moquait de moi. Le meilleur moyen pour y arriver sans provoquer son ire, c'était encore de jouer la comédie, de prétendre être quelqu'un d'autre. J'espérai vaguement qu'elle ne serait pas assez perspicace pour reconnaître ma voix au bout du fil. Ou peut-être espérais-je, au contraire, qu'elle me reconnaisse...

Alors que j'appuyais sur le dernier chiffre, je me demandai subitement comment je réagirais au son de sa voix. Est-ce que ce serait le déclencheur d'une nouvelle vague de souffrances ou, au contraire, l'entendre serait comme un baume qui apaiserait la plaie béante que j'étais?

Je n'eus pas le temps de réfléchir plus avant, car déjà on décrochait.

« Allô? »

Surprise.

C'était bien une voix féminine, mais pas celle que j'attendais. Qui était cette femme? Je fus décontenancé pendant un quart de seconde. Je regardai l'écran du mobile pour être certain que j'avais tapé le bon numéro. De fait, je n'avais pas fait d'erreur. C'était bien le numéro de résidence de Charlie.

« Allo? ! » répéta la voix féminine.

J'étais intrigué, mais je décidai de jouer quand même le rôle que je m'étais inventé. Après tout, peut-être que Charlie avait une invitée à la maison; de la parenté. Peut-être même s'était-il fait une compagne. J'étais parti depuis si longtemps de Forks que beaucoup de choses pouvaient s'être passées depuis mon départ.

« Ici le docteur Emmingford, du cabinet Fraternity Eye de Seattle. Puis-je parler à Isabella Swan? »

Les autres clients autour ne manquaient rien de ce que je disais. Un docteur? pensaient-ils. Je n'avais vraiment pas le profil d'un médecin. J'avais l'air trop jeune, trop vagabond pour détenir un titre pareil.

Je les ignorai et restai concentré sur mon appel

« Oh... » la voix paraissait embarrassée. « Je suis désolée, elle n'est plus là. »

La sensation de manquer d'oxygène m'envahit de nouveau, mais je m'efforçai de rester calme. De telles paroles ne voulaient rien dire. _Elle n'est plus là._ Ça pouvait seulement signifier qu'elle était partie faire une course, une ballade.

« Puis-je m'entretenir avec son père, Monsieur Charlie Swan, dans ce cas? Je suis l'ophtalmologiste de sa fille et j'aimerais discuter de son cas avec lui. »

La voix hésitait, mal à l'aise.

« Je ne crois pas qu'il soit disposé à... Il se prépare pour les funérailles, vous comprenez. Je peux peut-être vous aider? Je suis Susan Clearwater, une amie de la famille. Je suis venue le soutenir pour quelques jours... Allô? … Vous êtes toujours là?... Docteur Emmingford?... Allô? ! »

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

…

...

…

…

…

…

_-Fiston? Ça va? Reviens t'asseoir. Ce n'est pas grave pour le téléphone, ne t'en fais pas. Je ne t'en veux pas; il est évident que tu n'as pas reçu de bonnes nouvelles hein. Avec ce que tu viens de me donner, j'ai de quoi me payer 20 téléphones, de toute façon! Je vais te donner un petit remontant. Cadeau de la maison. Allez, viens te rasseoir. Mais... Où vas-tu? Tu ne vas pas sortir d'ici? Cette pluie verglaçante va se transformer bientôt en tempête. Mes vieux os me le disent. Tu ferais mieux de rester au chaud... Fiston? Tu m'entends?_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Froid

Du vent...

_Mon dieu, mais il est complètement malade, celui-là! Marcher sans manteau par un temps pareil, c'est carrément du suicide!_

Noir

Froid

Du vent...

_-Heu... Monsieur? Vous ne devriez pas aller vers les montagnes par ce temps. Ce n'est pas prudent... Monsieur? Vous ne songez pas sérieusement à faire une randonnée en hauteur, allons! Monsieur! ? Ben dis donc, il est sourd ou quoi?_

Flocons

Rochers

Froid

Noirceur

Encore du vent...

_Quel temps épouvantable! Jamais vu une tempête pareille à cette saison-ci de l'année. Adieu mes projets de ski... Ça va me coûter une fortune en chauffage. Ça valait bien la peine de louer un chalet alors que je ne peux même pas profiter de la montagne. Mais... Nom d'une pipe! Quelqu'un descend de la montagne? Mais d'où il sort celui-là? Il n'est quand-même pas arrivé par le versent opposé? ! Faut être cinglé pour s'être aventuré là-bas avec ce temps!_

Flocons

Noir

Froid

Eau

Toujours du vent...

_-Hé oh! Gamin, ne reste pas là, le quai est fermé. Aucun bateau ne va partir d'ici aujourd'hui. Les conditions sont exécrables. On a même bloqué l'accès au pont. Hé! T'as entendu? Le port est fermé! Hé! Qu'est-ce que tu fais! ? Non! NON! A l'aide! Quelqu'un s'est jeté dans le fleuve! À l'aide!_

Glace

Vagues

Eau

Froid

Noir

Air

Flocons

Toujours du vent...

_-Mama! Mama! Y a un homme qui marche dehors! Il vient de sortir de l'eau! _

_-Ne dis pas de bêtises, Nadya. _

_-Il était dans le fleuve, je te le jure! _

_-Tu imagines des choses. Personne ne peut nager par un temps pareil. Et enlève ton nez de la fenêtre. Il fait tellement froid dehors que tu pourrais rester collé dessus._

Froid

Noir

Plus de flocons

Plus de vent

Sueur

Alcool

Cigarette

...une odeur

une odeur familière, lointaine, ténue...

_- Regardez-moi ça, les gars. C'est qui cet énergumène? On dirait un glaçon sur pattes._

_-Hé, ce serait pas ce type qui se serait fait jeter dehors par Brody il y a quelques jours? _

_-Ma parole, c'est bien lui! Qu'est-ce qui le ramène au saloon? Quand Brody va apprendre ça..._

_-Il a de la chance qu'il ne soit pas encore là._

_-Pauvre bougre. Je ne sais pas ce que ce type lui a fait pour qu'il soit en rogne comme ça._

_-En tout cas, il est pas très malin d'être revenu. Il vient de signer son arrêt de mort._

_Arrêt de mort_

Arrêt de mort

Mort

Le mot se mit à tourner, danser, sauter. Ce ne fut d'abord que des lettres l'une à la suite de l'autre, suspendues dans le vide. Des lettres sans aucune signification qui finirent par se fondre l'une à l'autre et incarner une forme propre, distincte. Le mot devenait réel, palpable. Il devenait le centre de tout, la raison de tout, le sens de tout. Il prit une consistance si tangible et concrète qu'il parvint à me rendre, moi, réel et tangible. Il me rendit ma raison, me sortit du noir et j'émergeai enfin de transe.

Je clignai des paupières, regardai tout autour de moi comme si tout m'était étranger. J'eus l'impression de me réveiller d'un long sommeil. C'était tellement bizarre comme sensation... Normal de trouver ça bizarre puisque je n'avais pas dormi depuis plus de 90 ans. Et pourtant, j'avais la certitude de m'éveiller, de me tirer d'une période où je n'avais plus eu conscience de rien, où tout était plus noir que noir, où tout était immobile, en suspens, interrompu.

Je recouvris l'usage de mes yeux, de mon ouïe. J'eus connaissance de l'existence de mes membres plus froids que le froid, du tissu rigide de ma chemise, de la glace dans mes cheveux qui commençait à fondre et dégoulinait sur ma nuque. Je repris conscience de mon environnement; un saloon que je connaissais, des visages intrigués que je connaissais... et une odeur que je connaissais.

Qu'est-ce que je faisais ici?

Agressé par l'odeur, je sortis au grand air dehors au fond d'une ruelle qui longeait le saloon.

J'étais désorienté, perdu.

Ne tenais-je pas un téléphone dans ma main il y avait quelques instants? N'étais-je pas dans un tout autre endroit, moins sale, moins miteux?

Que s'était-il passé?

_Mort_

Le mot revint encore défiler dans ma conscience.

_Morte..._

Et alors je me souvins de tout.

Morte.

Non.

Non...

NOON!

Cette fois, je ne tombai pas en transe, en état de choc. Cette fois, je tombai au sens propre du terme. Je fus effondré, à genoux, la tête dans les mains, comme si ça pouvait l'empêcher d'exploser tant la douleur était énorme. Rien n'explosa, mais j'implosai de l'intérieur. La douleur s'étendit dans tout mon corps. Il n'y eut même pas de place pour les pensées, la culpabilité, les remords, le sentiment de perte, la tristesse. Il n'y eut de la place que pour cette douleur, si intense. Elle fut si envahissante qu'elle engloba tout le reste. Je fus assailli, avalé, cerné de toute part par cette douleur qui n'avait pas de nom, pas de qualificatif parce que j'étais persuadé que personne avant moi n'avait déjà atteint un stade similaire de souffrance pour pouvoir le verbaliser et le décrire. Et cette douleur aurait dû me détruire. Mais comment être plus anéanti que je ne l'étais déjà? J'étais déjà une épave. Je ne pouvais être plus réduit en poussière que je ne l'étais. Mais je voulais être plus. Je voulais davantage qu'être réduit en poussière. Je voulais ne plus exister, ne plus être. De la poussière c'était quand même quelque chose qui existait, qui était réel, qui appartenait au monde terrestre. Moi je ne voulais plus appartenir à toute matérialité. Je voulais devenir rien. Je voulais devenir néant absolu.

Ébloui, je réalisai que mon subconscient avait déjà trouvé réponse à tout. Il m'avait déjà conduit là où mon désir pouvait être comblé.

Je mis en fonction le seul sens qui m'était utile et reniflai l'air. J'isolai l'odeur répugnante, mais salutaire, puis me remis sur pieds de force. Comment arrivai-je à marcher ? Comment un ensemble de morceaux de carcasse vide pouvaient se déplacer sans s'éparpiller et se désagréger en chemin ?

J'imagine que l'aboutissement de mon désir était le seul élément qui me permettait de faire un pas devant l'autre.

Je m'accrochai à cette odeur exécrable, abjecte et la fois si bienvenue, si réconfortante. Elle me conduisit hors du village, au pied d'une colline où se trouvait une cabane en bois rond. Je n'eus pas besoin d'aller cogner. Il avait déjà senti mon arrivée. Comme un taureau, il se rua hors de la cabane et marcha à grands pas vers moi, les poings serrés et les dents serrées.

« Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit! » beugla-t-il. « Je ne voulais plus jamais revoir ta sale tronche de macchabée dans mon secteur! Quel culot! »

Il coupa court à sa fureur quand il arriva en face de moi. Il fut déconcerté et oublia même pour un moment sa colère. J'étais une ruine devant lui, un supplicié. N'importe qui, même le diable en personne, aurait été perturbé devant ce que j'étais.

« J'ai une faveur à vous demander. » murmurai-je d'une voix éteinte.

Il secoua la tête, se rappelant soudain qu'il devait être enragé.

« Comme si j'allais rendre service à une sangsue! T'es vraiment timbré! Regarde le ciel! T'as trois heures devant toi avant la pleine lune! C'est ta dernière chance de dégager d'ici! »

À son plus grand étonnement, je lui souris.

« Je reste. »

Avant qu'il ne s'insurge encore, je poursuivis, calme: « Je crois que vous n'aurez aucun mal à me rendre ce service.

-Ah vraiment! » railla-t-il. « Et quel serait donc cette faveur que j'aurais tant de plaisir à t'accorder, hein? »

Je souriais encore quand la réponse fusa.

« Me tuer. »

_**À suivre.**_

* * *

_Bon, maintenant, vous comprenez pourquoi j'ai fait une introduction aux loup-garous au Pérou. Je préparais le terrain pour... pour ça._

_Toute impression de déjà-vu avec Tentation est purement et simplement... voulu et assumé._

_Je ne pensais pas parvenir à me concentrer et écrire quelque chose de consistant avant un bon bout de temps, mais je me rends compte que je suis toujours plus prolifique quand il s'agit d'écrire de la déprime et du négatif. Ma plume s'agite toute seule sur le papier. Gné._

_Lecteurs et revieweurs anonymes, je suis toujours touchée et ravie de vos commentaires, mais si vous avez des questions à me poser et que vous tenez vraiment à obtenir une réponse de moi, je vous suggère de m'écrire directement en prenant mon adresse e mail sur ma page de profil. Je ne peux pas vous répondre personnellement si vous n'avez pas de compte et je préférerais ne pas le faire ici, dans cet espace publication, pour deux raisons; la première c'est que j'ai l'impression de prendre un énorme risque à chaque fois que je réponds aux lecteurs anonymes ici en raison d'un règlement qui interdit qu'on écrive autre chose que ladite histoire. On m'a déjà supprimé une histoire parce que je répondais aux lecteurs en même temps que je publiais mes nouveaux chapitres. Mon compte avait été suspendu pendant 15 jours en plus et je ne tiens pas à ce que ça se reproduise. Je suis un peu traumatisée depuis ce temps-là alors je préfère m'en tenir à des commentaires brefs ici tout en croisant les doigts pour que les modérateurs ne les voient pas. La deuxième raison c'est que si vous me posez une question sur l'avenir de l'histoire, la réponse que je rédigerais ici-même risque de dévoiler le suspense pour ceux qui ne veulent pas être spoilés. Par respect pour ceux qui ne veulent pas tout savoir d'avance, je préfère ne pas répondre aux questions ici. _

_C'est souvent arrivé aussi que des lecteurs m'écrivent leur adresse e mail dans une review pour que je leur réponde, mais c'est peine perdue: le site supprime tout lien internet dès que vous cliquez sur « send review ». Dès que le site détecte des triple w, des A commercial et des point com ou des point c-a, tout est supprimé. J'ignore pourquoi. Ce doit être pour éviter les publicités abusives je suppose. Alors, si les lecteurs sans compte fanfiction tiennent à me communiquer leur adresse sans toutefois s'inscrire sur le site, écrivez-moi à l'adresse sur mon profil s'il vous plaît. _

_**Merci **à **Brangre**, (effectivement, ce qui se passe est étrange et inhabituel, mais ce n'est malheureusement pas dans ce chapitre que tu as pu comprendre quelque chose au comportement de Bella, désolée, lol. Patience.), **Petitefilledusud** ( je me suis empressée de corriger ma faute! Si tu en vois d'autres, n'hésite pas! Désolée de t'avoir traumatisée au dernier chapitre, hihi. Et celui-là n'est pas plus gai non plus, je suis navrée.), **Vivi** (merci d'avoir pris le temps de m'écrire un mot. Bon, tu vas me trouver méchante, mais je suis flattée que tu ais eu de la difficulté à lire le dernier chapitre. Ça me prouve que j'ai bien fait mon boulot d'auteuse qui essaie de faire ressentir aux lecteurs les émotions fortes du personnage^^ Hum, je suppose que ce chapitre-ci n'a pas été plus facile à lire alors. Je ne peux pas donner suite à tes théories ni dire si tu gèles ou brûles, je risque de me trahir et dévoiler ce qui se passe réellement.^^ Mais encore une fois je suis flattée que le dernier chapitre soulève tant d'intrigues, de questions et de suppositions. Merci pour les encouragements et bonnes vacances à toi aussi.), **Marie** (j'aime être détestée, huhuhu. Et j'aime torturer Edward, je l'avoue^^), **Daphne** (pardon d'avoir provoqué tant de peine. Je suis cruelle, jeuh sais, mais bon. Dans la version de Meyer c'est Edward qui plaque Bella, mais moi j'ai voulu faire le contraire. C'est une sorte de petite revanche féministe, si tu veux;) ), **Alexia **( :( désolée pour toute cette perturbation. Ce chapitre-ci n'a pas dû être une partie de plaisir à lire non plus alors je réitère mes excuses. Mais en même temps, ça fait plaisir de voir qu'on peut se laisser absorber ainsi par l'état d'un personnage somme toute irréel. C'est assez motivant pour moi de savoir que mon écriture peut atteindre quelqu'un à ce point et je vais prendre tes larmes comme un cadeau!), **Andrea** ( oh tu peux me détester un peu hein. Je ne t'en voudrais pas, hihi. Merci d'avoir lu avec tant d'émoi, ça me touche beaucoup^^), **PrincetownGirl** ( merci pour ta hâte que je trouve flatteuse et motivante ;) ),** Coline B** ( Moi aussi j'ai adoré faire en sorte que ce soit lui qui soit largué. D'habitudes c'est le contraire, donc ça change un peu;) Merci pour l'encouragement!), **Satuzoki **( Pourquoi? Heu... Parce que je suis sadique et fière de l'être^^ gnéé, je peux pas répondre à l'autre question ici désolée :S Mais patience, tu auras des réponses bientôt!)**Pheonix **(Désolée, je ne peux pas répondre à cette question ici. Ce ne serait pas marrant de tout savoir d'avance, de toute manière ;)), **Butterfly** (Hum, bon on est pas sur un ring non plus, loll!)_


	31. Le Sort

_Avant de commencer, je vous conseillerais peut-être de relire Tempête 1, 2 et Agonie et de porter attention aux détails qui semblent anodins..._

**Chapitre 30**

**Le sort**

Ce serait une nuit paisible. Sans vent. Sans neige. Sans nuage. Le ciel russe s'était dégagé un peu avant le crépuscule. Le soleil réapparut juste avant de se coucher et déclina sur la montagne. Le paysage blanc était doré sous ses reflets. Et moi aussi. Je brillais de l'extérieur et à l'intérieur tout était plus obscur que les plus profondes ténèbres. Paradoxe. J'avais toujours été ainsi; un phénomène contradictoire.

Je gardais les yeux fixés sur l'horizon, impatient et patient en même temps. Impatient de mourir et patient parce que ce laps de temps avant que la lune se lève me permettait de faire le tri de mes dernières pensées.

Je songeai à La Porte de l'Enfer de Rodin. J'étais devant cette Porte, littéralement. J'avais eu l'impression de vivre l'Enfer ces derniers-temps, mais l'impression deviendrait bientôt réalité. J'attendais que la Porte s'ouvre pour me laisser entrer.

« _L'enfer est la porte, pas ce qu'il y a derrière. Qui sait, il n'y a rien du tout derrière cette porte._ » C'étaient des paroles prononcées à une époque où _elle_ me croyait bon et tenait à me persuader que l'Enfer on se le créait nous-mêmes, qu'il n'existait pas. Mais j'avais été sceptique et aujourd'hui j'étais persuadé d'avoir raison. Derrière les Portes se trouvait bien mon châtiment et je l'accueillerais avec plaisir. Ce ne pouvait être pire que ce que je vivais en ce moment de toute façon.

Avec James, j'avais déjà craint pour sa vie, j'avais déjà eu peur de la perdre à tout jamais. Cela avait été un horrible cauchemar. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à maintenant. Je l'avais perdu pour de bon cette fois. Et de toutes les manières que l'on pouvait perdre quelqu'un; par son rejet et sa m...

Je pouvais continuer de traîner ma carcasse déchirée et brisée de par le monde, tant et aussi longtemps que je savais que, quelque part, la lune continuait de briller. Mais si la lune s'éteignait, il ne me restait plus qu'à disparaître derrière ces Portes.

Je n'étais même plus Edward, le monstre, la bête. J'étais l'incarnation de la souffrance à son paroxysme. C'était comme si tous les débris de mon être avaient interconnectés ensemble et vibraient au diapason d'un seul et même mal qui n'avait pas de nom. Chaque vibration correspondait au choc d'un condamné sur une chaise électrique, à la plaie à vif d'un couteau remué sans relâche dans une plaie, à la brûlure de la chair calcinée par le feu, au 200 os du squelette tous cassés en même temps. De la poussière de douleur, voilà ce que j'étais. Un mal pareil tuerait cent humains. Quelle chance ils avaient. Moi je devais endurer, subir sans interruption. Mais plus pour longtemps. Mon trépas imminent allait être la réponse à tout; ma délivrance et ma punition à la fois. Délivré de ma perte et puni pour tout ce que j'avais été dans le passé, tout ce que j'avais fait et pas fait. Mes bonnes actions pèseraient peu dans la balance.

Ma seule consolation dans cette perte fut qu'elle avait eu et aurait ce qu'elle voulait même au-delà de la vie; nous serions séparés même dans la mort. Car elle, elle ne s'était trouvé devant aucune porte damnée. Les portes du paradis lui avaient été grandes ouvertes.

Laissant dériver mes pensées, des images d'un visage entouré d'une crinière rousse me vinrent à l'esprit. J'étais dans un tel état de décrépitude que je n'arrivais plus à éprouver de la colère ni un désir de vengeance. À quoi bon? Tout était fini maintenant. Il restait seulement la souffrance. Et la culpabilité. Car, même si elle n'avait plus voulu de moi, j'étais responsable d'elle. C'était moi qui l'avait fait connaître à James et Victoria et c'était donc à cause de moi qu'elle était m... La vie la plus précieuse de l'univers avait été fauchée par ma faute. Oui, décidément, je méritais de franchir ces Portes.

La seule chose que j'espérais, c'était que cette créature n'avait pas fait durer le supplice et que sa victime était parvenue rapidement devant ces portes du Paradis. Je l'ignorais et il valait mieux que je n'eus aucun détail là-dessus, je suppose. Je préférais me bercer d'illusions et songer qu'il n'y avait pas eu d'agonie, seulement une mort brève. Avec de la chance, elle avait même rien senti.

Je songeai alors à ma famille qui avait vengé cette mort. En parfait égoïste, je n'avais pas pensé du tout à eux jusqu'ici. Ou plutôt, j'avais occulté toute pensée dérivant vers eux. Je me l'étais refusé, conscient qu'ils représentaient un obstacle de taille à mon désir. Je me savais bien capable d'y renoncer rien que pour les ménager. Mais ce serait toujours qu'un sursis. Tôt ou tard, j'agirais de toute manière alors il valait mieux le faire avant que leur peine et leur coeur brisé ne m'accablent encore plus de remords. Ils étaient trop loin pour intervenir de toute façon. Voilà pourquoi je profitais de la proximité de ce lycan. L'occasion était trop belle, les circonstances trop bien propices à la réalisation de mon projet funeste. C'était même mieux ainsi; je n'avais pas la force d'affronter ma famille. Même s'ils ne voulaient pas y penser, je savais que dans leurs esprits planeraient malgré eux des images du meurtre qu'ils avaient découvert. Je ne pouvais pas assister à ça.

À cette heure, je savais qu'Alice avait vu mes plans. Je me doutais bien de leurs réactions. Ils tenteraient de me retrouver, de me raisonner. J'avais tant de peine pour eux, tant de peine de les perdre... Mais j'étais en même temps égoïste; ma seule fin me préoccupait et je ne serais bientôt plus là pour voir quelles répercussions elle aurait sur eux.

Ma famille... Si Rosalie ne m'avait pas rejoint, auraient-ils fini par m'apprendre la vérité? Elle seule avait cru que ce choc me pousserait à me secouer pour tourner la page pour de bon. Comme elle avait eu tort de croire une chose pareille...

Je baissai les yeux sur l'imposante silhouette qui gisait dans la neige. Il ne tarderait pas à reprendre connaissance. Il serait déchaîné à son réveil. Et tant mieux. C'était ce que je voulais; qu'il soit en rogne, qu'il ait encore davantage envie de me supprimer. Il n'aurait pas le choix d'accepter maintenant que je l'avais traîné ici, isolé sur cette colline entourée d'une forêt de pins aussi vaste. De toute façon, plus rien ne dépendrait de sa volonté quand la nuit tomberait pour de bon. Ses instincts prendraient le dessus.

Ce Brody avait d'abord cru que je plaisantais en lui réclamant la mort. Puis voyant que j'étais sérieux, il avait repris la direction de sa cabane.

« Super. Je suis tombé sur une sangsue dépressive et suicidaire... » avait-il marmonné. « Trouve-toi un autre bourreau. »

L'idée de tuer ne lui plaisait plus si la victime était consentante. Je l'avais suivi jusqu'à sa cabane et j'avais pu constater qu'elle était faite de bois seulement de l'extérieur. À l'intérieur, tout était blindé de métal et de ciment. Par une fenêtre, je vis des traces de griffes partout sur les murs. Et je compris alors qu'il s'enfermait là-dedans, en retrait, une fois par mois, pour éviter de massacrer tout le village. C'était comme ça qu'il était parvenu à vivre parmi les humains sans qu'on soupçonne sa vraie nature.

J'avais réfléchi rapidement alors qu'il tournait la poignée de la porte. Je pouvais me barricader avec lui à l'intérieur, mais il était bien capable de me mettre dehors avant la nuit. Il avait déjà une poigne de fer si je me rappelais la façon qu'il m'avait agrippé par le collet dans le saloon. Je pouvais aisément l'empêcher de s'enfermer tout seul en détruisant cette cabane, mais il serait alors à découvert. Le village était tout près et les odeurs humaines pouvaient l'y attirer. Non, il fallait qu'il n'y ait que moi dans les parages quand il se transformerait.

Je m'étais soudain rappelé le récit de Pachacamac: « _Sous forme humaine, les loups-garous ne peuvent être tués non plus, mais ils peuvent être neutralisés pendant un certain temps _». Je l'avais vu agir dans ses souvenirs. Il ne me restait plus qu'à l'imiter.

Je devais le prendre par surprise. Sans crier gare, j'avais donc assommé le type qui me tournait le dos, usant d'une force qui aurait broyé une tête humaine ordinaire. Si sa tête ne s'était pas aplatie sous le choc, j'avais quand-même entendu de sinistres craquements inquiétants. Je lui avais brisé la boîte crânienne. J'avais d'abord cru y être allé trop fort, mais je m'étais souvenu du récit de Pachacamac encore une fois; les loups-garous possédaient une capacité de régénération très rapide. Sans plus me poser de questions, j'avais basculé la masse inerte et puante sur mon épaule et j'avais déguerpi vers la forêt. Je m'étais trouvé un coin isolé ou aucune autre odeur que la mienne ne rôderait et maintenant j'attendais.

La nuit commençait à s'étendre sur la colline. Au loin, les dernières traces orangées du jour s'effaçaient peu à peu par des traînées indigo sur la voûte céleste. Je levai à nouveau les yeux au ciel, avide. Bientôt la lune apparaîtrait. Je la contemplerais pour la dernière fois. C'était tout ce que je voulais; la regarder, m'y perdre. Encore juste une fois.

La nuit enveloppa enfin toute la forêt. Les ombres des pins au loin dans l'horizon formaient une ligne dentelée séparant la terre et le ciel. Et bientôt, de derrière les pics des arbres, surgit lentement un disque d'argent pur. L'ascension était aussi lente que sublime. Je ne pensai plus alors à rien et me contentai de fixer l'horizon noir orné de ce diamant circulaire.

Je me sentis mieux dès que je plongeai les yeux dans la douce blancheur lumineuse. Toute douleur s'envola. J'étais serein, béat. J'eus l'impression que les morceaux de ma personne se recollaient. Qu'une impression, hélas.

La lune dominait le ciel et éclairait la nuit, ma dernière nuit. Elle était si belle, si apaisante. Il y avait trop longtemps que je l'avais contemplée. Je ressentis quelque chose qui s'apparentait drôlement à du bonheur; une émotion qui ne pouvait pourtant plus m'habiter. J'étais heureux. Heureux de pouvoir l'admirer. Oh, je savais bien que ce n'était qu'une pâle copie, un substitut qui n'équivaudrait jamais ma vraie lune, mais je saurais m'en contenter. Cet astre était la solution à tout, l'aboutissement, le remède à mes tourments, le symbole de ma fin si ardemment attendue.

J'étais si hypnotisé que je ne notai pas tout de suite que la masse étendue à mes pieds frémissait. Une plainte s'en échappa. Une plainte humaine qui s'acheva en grognement animal. La métamorphose commençait.

Il était encore inconscient, mais la douleur le réveillait. Douleur. Je n'avais pas songé que la transformation pouvait faire mal. Je quittai des yeux le ciel pour observer ce qui se passait. Le moment était venu. Je contemplai le spectacle, indifférent à la souffrance évidente qu'éprouvait cet homme. Tout ce que je voulais c'était regarder la mort en face.

Une pellicule de sueur recouvrait son visage crispé. L'homme se ramassa sur lui-même, respirant bruyamment. Soudain, comme une onde sismique soulevant la croûte terrestre, une ride mouvante apparut sur le dos du t-shirt qu'il portait. Il se mit brusquement debout, la tête entre ses mains. Le tissu de son haut se déchira, des os craquèrent pour laisser percer un nouveau corps gonflé par une force brute. Ses jambes s'étirèrent en échasse et s'arquèrent comme les pattes arrière d'un chien. Les bottes furent réduites en morceaux par des pieds surdimensionnés munis de coussinets. Son visage s'allongea. Le nez devint museau, les dents devinrent crocs, les yeux gris devinrent jaunes. Des griffes crochues et acérées prolongèrent ses mains. Une épaisse robe de poils noirs le couvrait de la tête aux pieds à présent. Un grognement l'agita et il hurla à la lune une fois que tout fut terminé.

Je souris à la créature. Je n'avais jamais été témoin d'un phénomène pareil et je savais que la réaction normale à adopter était la peur, la fuite. Mais puisque cette chose devant moi représentait ce que je voulais, je ne ressentis qu'une satisfaction fataliste à sa vue. La bête, elle, ne semblait pas se rendre compte de ma présence. Les quelques secondes suivant la transformation étaient toujours déboussolantes, je suppose. Puis je sentis que le loup-garou recouvrait ses sens. Il retrouvait ses instincts primitifs, sauvages et animales. Sa tête de loup se tourna vers ma position. Ses oreilles se dressèrent sur son crâne. Il renifla l'air et quand mon odeur lui parvint, ses oreilles se couchèrent aussitôt et il grogna. Un grognement sinistre et lugubre, annonciateur d'une attaque prochaine. Ses iris jaunes se contractèrent à ma vue, ses babines se relevèrent sur des incisives dégoulinantes de bave. Je ne bougeai pas d'un pouce tandis qu'il faisait un pas en avant. Il avança avec prudence vers sa proie, laissant derrière lui des traces profondes dans la neige. La créature demeura penchée en avant, aux aguets, guettant une fuite possible. Fuite qui ne viendrait pas.

Au moment où il prit son élan pour sauter, le vent balaya la colline et amena avec lui des informations olfactives qui stoppèrent le loup-garou. Informations qui me parvinrent à moi d'une autre façon. Ce furent des informations mentales. Alors que la créature faisait volte face, grognant de plus bel après le haut de la colline, je me pétrifiai d'horreur et de stupéfaction. Mon esprit avait repéré la présence de trois autres que je connaissais que trop bien.

« Oh non... » me lamentai-je.

Toute sérénité disparut. La peur que j'aurais dû ressentir depuis le début se manifesta. Mais pas pour moi. Pour eux plutôt.

Ils m'avaient retrouvés...

Leurs voix mentales criaient en choeur.

«_ Ne fais pas ça! Sauve-toi!_ »

Pas eux...

Pas eux!

Pas ici!

Jamais je n'avais songé qu'ils auraient eu le temps de me retrouver! Ils étaient trop loin pour intervenir, à l'autre bout de la planète! Du moins, c'était ce que j'avais cru. Comment avaient-ils pu me localiser si rapidement? Aucune réponse planait dans leur tête. Tout ce que je sus, c'était que les miens voulaient me sauver... En dépit de tous les risques, ils voulaient me venir en aide... Quelle hardiesse! Quelle folie!

À cause de moi ils allaient subir le sort que moi je revendiquais! Je voulais mourir, mais je ne voulais pas leur perte à eux. Je voulais qu'ils continuent, sans moi. Je voulais qu'ils comprennent qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre issue pour moi que le trépas. Je les aimais. J'étais accaparé par ma perte mais je les aimais. Et je ne pouvais accepter qu'ils risquent leur vie pour moi. Je ne le méritais pas. Mais ils étaient là, preuve qu'eux aussi m'aimaient. Ils voulaient que je reste en vie, mais ma décision resterait toujours la même. Nous étions dans une impasse.

Pour l'heure, cependant, je devais changer mes plans. Je devais ignorer ma souffrance, ignorer mon désir ardent d'être réduit à néant. La peur pour les miens fut un anesthésiant puissant à cette souffrance et je parvins à faire abstraction de mon projet obsessionnel. Je le devais. Il fallait fuir. Fuir le danger. Et plus tard, oui, plus tard, j'arriverais à leur faire comprendre que je devais en finir. Il y aurait d'autres pleines lunes. Je pouvais postposer ma mort et préserver les miens.

Le loup-garou, enragé par l'arrivée de trois autres ennemis, se tourna vers moi puis vers le sommet de la colline. Je ne pouvais lire en son esprit puisqu'il était plus animal qu'humain, mais je devinai qu'il hésitait entre deux proies. Finalement, mon flegme et ma non-réaction à sa présence avaient dû le rebuter. Il voulait un adversaire agité et tenace pour se distraire et les odeurs provenant de la colline étaient chargées d'adrénaline et de nervosité. C'était beaucoup plus alléchant aussi se laissa-t-il tomber sur ses mains pour courir à quatre pattes vers le sommet, la langue pendante.

« Non! »

Moi aussi mes instincts de prédateurs prirent le dessus. Je m'élançai à sa poursuite et le poussai juste avant qu'il n'atteigne les trois silhouettes qui surgissaient de derrière la colline. Son courroux provoqué, je fus plaqué au sol par des doigts poilus et griffus. Dans un tourbillon de neige, je fus entraîné dans une roulade infernale où chacun tenta de prendre le dessus sur l'autre. Un coup de pattes m'envoya valser contre un pin et le tronc de ce dernier tomba dans un craquement qui retentit en écho partout dans la forêt.

Je fus saisi d'une sensation toute nouvelle : la souffrance physique. C'était tout nouveau pour moi d'être à ce point malmené, de ne pas être à égalité en force et en résistance avec mon adversaire. Découvrir que j'étais plus faible que mon ennemi aurait dû me réjouir puisque c'était exactement ce que je voulais; être détruit. Mais une nouvelle donnée venait de s'ajouter à l'équation: ma famille était dans les parages. La peur que je ressentais pour eux me galvanisa. Je me remis sur pieds et me jetai sur l'homme-loup.

Si moi j'étais rapide dans mes mouvements, lui était indéniablement rapide pour se remettre de tous les coups que je lui assenais. Lui briser la nuque, c'était la seule option qu'il me restait pour le neutraliser un moment. Avant que les os et la colonne se réparent d'eux-mêmes, nous aurions peut-être le temps de fuir, ma famille et moi. Car je n'aurais pas le choix de partir avec eux. Je savais qu'ils ne me laisseraient pas ici même si je leur demandais.

Encore fallait-il que je parvienne à lui agripper le cou plus d'une seconde. Sa gueule de loup s'ouvrit soudain toute grande et j'aurais été mordu à la tête si quelque chose ne l'avait pas percuté à cet instant.

Le loup-garou voltigea dans les airs et retomba une dizaine de mètres plus loin.

« Méchant chien ! »

Je me tournai et vis un géant émettre un rire machiavélique.

« Emmett ! »

Mon frère n'eut pas le temps de me saluer, la créature était déjà debout et courait se jeter sur son nouvel assaillant.

Jasper et Alice formèrent un cercle avec lui. Où étaient les autres? Carlisle? Esmé? Rosalie? Leurs esprits n'étaient pas dans les parages. J'étais content qu'au moins ceux-là ne se furent pas joints à cette attaque suicide. Mais où étaient-ils exactement?

Je n'eus pas l'occasion de me pencher plus avant sur la question ; la bête se dirigea d'instinct vers Alice, la plus petite proie donc la plus facile à attraper selon lui. Mais ma soeur esquiva l'attaque d'un bond adroit. Emmett chercha à le ceinturer par derrière, mais il ne récolta que des baffes. Jasper, plus rusé, avait sauté dans un arbre pour tomber de haut sur lui, mais il se fit étendre dans la neige en un rien de temps. Il parvint à l'écarter au prix d'un effort sur-vampirique en ramenant ses genoux sous son menton et en poussant ses pieds sur l'abdomen du loup-garou de toutes ses forces. La créature fut éjectée contre un autre pin et se releva aussitôt en aboyant. De l'écume blanche entourait sa gueule. Nous n'avions aucun répit.

« Allez-vous-en! » criai-je au trio.

« Pas question! » répliqua Emmett.

Et il s'élança dans un nouveau corps à corps terrifiant.

« Vous n'auriez jamais dû venir! Vous auriez dû me laisser faire! » criai-je à la cantonade, furieux et pleins de remords à la fois.

Jasper chercha mon regard, oubliant une seconde l'incartade. Il était en colère.

« Ressaisis-toi! Tu ne te rends donc pas compte que rien de ce qui s'est passé n'est vraiment... »

Jasper fut interrompu par les deux combattants qui arrivaient droit sur lui. Il se roula à terre pour les éviter et jugea que Emmett avait trop besoin d'aide pour continuer de parler.

Je voulus les rejoindre, leur prêter main forte, mais Alice m'agrippa par les épaules. Elle attrapa mon visage entre ses mains et me força à la regarder dans les yeux.

« Edward! Il faut que tu trouves le tout-terrain! Il faut que tu y ailles! Nous allons faire diversion! »

Dans son esprit apeuré dansaient des images confuses d'un véhicule stationné à l'orée du bois, à 10 kilomètres. Ils avaient roulé à bord jusqu'ici on dirait.

« Je ne vous laisserai pas!

-Tu dois y aller! Il faut que tu partes là-bas!

-Pas sans vous! »

Un cri de douleur de Emmett nous arracha de notre dispute. Le loup-garou avait réussi à lui déboîter l'épaule. Jasper prit le relais et Alice était sur le point de les rejoindre quand un flash traversa son esprit.

« Non! Pas ça! » s'indigna-t-elle.

Elle voyait quelque chose se profiler dans le futur et ce quelque chose la contrariait. Par réflexe, je me mis dans sa tête et je vis ce qui allait se produire. Je figeai sur place. L'avenir mentait. Cette vision était illusoire, un mensonge. Il ne pouvait en être autrement.

Un cri de harpie se fit entendre, m'obligeant à sortir de la tête de ma soeur.

« Rosalie! ! » m'exclamai-je.

Je n'avais pas entendu son esprit arriver dans les parages. Elle avait surgi de nulle part comme un missile et fonçait droit sur le loup-garou. Pris par surprise, elle parvint à lui infliger un coup de croc près de l'oreille.

« Sale bête puante! »

Emmett se releva en se tenant l'épaule de son bras valide. Déjà il se la remettait en place.

« Rose! Tu devais rester là-bas! » grogna-t-il.

Mais Rosalie avait réagi comme toute compagne aurait réagi face au danger que courrait son compagnon; elle avait voulu le protéger, le défendre. Le cri de douleur de Emmett avait dû l'alerter.

« Tu devais la surveiller! » lui reprocha-t-il.

La surveiller?

De nouveau, je ne pus en savoir davantage. Le loup-garou, de plus en plus enragé, profita de mon bref instant d'inattention pour se jeter sur moi. Un coup de griffe lacéra mon bras. Je grinçai des dents; décidément je n'étais vraiment pas habitué de ressentir la douleur d'une blessure physique.

Sa gueule claqua près de mon visage. Je lui écrasai un poing entre les yeux; il fut à peine titillé par ma force. Les esprits des ma famille se rapprochaient de nous pour intervenir lorsque je fus figé à nouveau par un étrange changement dans l'air. Quelque chose de doux pigmenta les relents des pins, de la neige et du bois. Quelque chose qui parvint même à camoufler les miasmes lycantes.

Cet arôme...

Non. Impossible. Je rêvais. Et à un moment vraiment innoportun.

Je repris pied dans le présent, et je réalisai bêtement que le temps, si court fut-il, où je m'étais figé, aurait dû être utilisé par le loup-garou pour m'attaquer de nouveau. Mais il n'avait rien fait. Je le regardai, hébété, tandis qu'il m'abandonnait là dans la neige. Il abandonnait même tout le reste de la bande. Il était distrait par une nouveauté. Il se dressa sur ses pattes arrière, le museau en l'air et renifla. Il se lécha alors les babines, et émit une sorte de hululement vorace. Intrigué, je reniflai l'air à mon tour.

C'était encore cet arôme... Il s'intensifia davantage, toujours plus entêtant, enivrant.

L'odeur amenée par le vent fut bientôt accompagnée par un son. Le son le plus doux et harmonieux que j'eus jamais entendu. C'était un tintement rapide, affolé, mais magnifique. Un instrument de musique unique. Un instrument disparu... Mais s'il avait disparu, pourquoi l'entendais-je?

Les yeux ronds, je me tournai vers l'origine du son et de l'odeur.

Je n'avais pas besoin d'air, pour autant cela ne m'empêcha pas d'avoir le souffle coupé; du haut de la colline avait surgi une deuxième lune.

« Rapide ces loup-garous… »

Il m'avait eu, forcément. J'étais mort. Rien d'autre pouvait expliquer que la véritable lune fut là devant moi.

Je me ressaisis aussitôt. Non, impossible que je fus mort. L'Enfer ne m'aurait pas accordé le droit de voir la lune. A moins que, pour des raisons que j'ignorais, on m'eut accordé le droit d'aller la rejoindre au Paradis? Allons donc! Impossible ça aussi. Je devais rêver éveillé, rien de plus, je n'étais pas mort. De toute façon, au paradis, pouvait-il y avoir une odeur si infecte dans l'air? Un parfum désagréable rôdait autour de moi, puant, fétide et profana l'autre odeur si douce et extatique. Le loup-garou.

Comme si j'avais eu deux blocs de bétons à la place de mes globes oculaires, j'eus tout le mal du monde à pivoter mes yeux dans leurs orbites pour quitter la lune du regard et observer la créature à mes côtés. Elle ne prêtait aucune attention à moi. Elle était tout près, mais dévisageait avec avidité la lune au sommet de la colline. Je fus alors frappé par une évidence aussi clair qu'improbable: je ne rêvais pas éveillé et je n'étais pas mort, sinon j'aurais été le seul à être obnubilé par sa présence.

Et autre détail non négligeable: ma famille pestait mentalement.

« _Elle est dingue ou quoi? !_

_-C'est Rose qui l'a emmenée ici? ?_

_-Elle devait rester dans le tout-terrain! Elle va tout compliquer! _»

« Edward! »

Cette appellation enterra toutes les autres voix mentales vocifératrices. Ce fut une mélodie si belle et si douce à mes oreilles... Maintes fois cette voix avait vagabondé dans ma tête, mais jamais, jamais mon imagination pouvait compenser la réalité. Même si elle n'avait été qu'un cri apeuré et craintif, cette voix eut l'effet d'un puissant choc explosif.

Tout s'effaça alors autour de moi; le paysage, le loup-garou, ma famille. Je chancelai sur mes pieds, hypnotisé et attiré comme un aimant vers le sommet de la colline, les lèvres entrouvertes, ébloui, incrédule.

Mes lèvres commencèrent qu'à ne formuler son nom sans qu'aucun son ne puisse sortir de ma bouche tant j'étais bouleversé. Et je parvins enfin à murmurer: « Bella... » Le mot à lui seul prenait vie, comme si je le sortais d'une vieille langue disparue depuis des millénaires.

Les débris de ma personne remuèrent faiblement. Ils furent ensuite soulevés par une brise légère, ils commencèrent alors à tournoyer, à se croiser sans toutefois se toucher.

Jamais je n'avais autant désirer croire en ce que je voyais et entendais. Je ne pouvais y croire, mais la réalité était là, en face de moi. Et si je faisais quelques pas de plus, quelques mètres, je pourrais même toucher cette réalité incroyable.

« Vivante... Tu es vivante... »

La précédente vision d'Alice était vrai...

Comment... Comment une telle chose était possible, je l'ignorais. Et que faisait-elle ici à l'autre bout du monde dans cette forêt infernale? Je n'en avais cure. Tout ce qui m'importait, c'était la réalité qui se tenait sur cette colline.

Un grognement immonde me fit cependant reprendre conscience de ce qui se passait autour de cette lune.

Le loup-garou s'élança d'un bond. Il la voulait. Il voulait cette chair tendre et jeune.

Je serrai les dents. Oh non, on ne me la prendrait pas une seconde fois! Je me jetai sur son flanc. Des griffes déchirèrent ma chemise. Je ripostai d'un coup de croc dans sa nuque. J'entravai à peine ses mouvements et laissai qu'une trace infime sur son cou. Je n'avais même pas réussi à percer sa peau.

Un coup de poing parvint toutefois à déséquilibrer la créature et un croche-pied la fit étaler de tout son long. Le seul avantage que j'avais sur mon adversaire était ma vitesse. Malheureusement, un coup de pattes en plein dans ma plaie au bras me paralysa de douleur. Ma famille se manifesta et l'arrêta dans son élan. On me dépêtra de ma mauvaise posture et, me tenant le bras, je jetai un coup d'oeil au sommet de la colline. J'essayai tant bien que mal de ne pas me laisser distraire par ce visage que j'aimais tant, un visage imprégné de terreur. Ses yeux agrandis d'épouvante fixaient le vide et elle tendait l'oreille, se mordant la lèvre, essayant d'analyser l'environnement, de comprendre ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Elle était si belle et si … incongrue au milieu de cette scène chaotique. Mon bras ne me faisait même plus mal tant sa vue était lénifiante.

Les morceaux de mon être continuaient toujours d'ondoyer dans cette brise, tentés de se recoller les uns aux autres.

Je voulus me diriger vers elle, mais Rosalie me devança. Elle alla à la rencontre de Bella et je crus pendant une seconde qu'elle allait la prendre et l'amener à l'abri. Je vis cependant trop tard le plan que Rosalie avait en tête.

Je me précipitai vers elles, insurgé, abasourdi et scandalisé.

« ROSALIE! » hurlai-je.

Je ne courus pas assez vite. Mon précédent combat m'avait trop affaibli.

Je ne pus qu'être témoin de ce qui s'en suivit; la main de Rose, d'un geste fluide, plein d'assurance, s'éleva en poing et frappa la tempe de Bella. Celle-ci tomba alors dans un bruit mat, inerte.

Je ressentis le choc jusqu'au bout de mes ongles. Le temps sembla se suspendre, un instant où la stupeur mentale de tous les autres membres de ma famille les immobilisa autant que moi. Eux aussi étaient totalement déconcertés par ce qui venait de se produire. Ils mirent un quart de seconde à se remettre avant de s'obliger à se concentrer sur l'ennemi qui, lui, était toujours aussi furax et déchaîné.

Un rugissement, plus démentiel que celui du loup-garou, retentit dans toute la forêt. Mon rugissement. Une fureur immense s'empara de moi. Le geste de Rosalie était tout aussi incompréhensible qu'inexcusable. Comment osait-elle... à un moment pareil... Comment osait-elle faire ça? !

Pourquoi? !

Je savais qu'elle la détestait, mais pas à ce point!

Les yeux fous, je fus saisi d'un courroux incontrôlable. J'oubliai le loup-garou. Il devint tout à coup superflu. J'oubliai mes liens familiaux avec Rosalie, j'oubliai que, peu importe ses torts, Emmett protégerait sa compagne, j'oubliai les conséquences de mes prochains actes. Je ne voulus plus qu'une chose: faire payer Rosalie.

Cette dernière, stoïque, me fit face, mais recula.

« Ne fais rien que tu pourrais regretter plus tard, petit frère. »

Elle recula sans me lâcher des yeux et s'en alla rejoindre le loup-garou.

« Allez! Aidez-moi à faire diversion vous autres! » cria-t-elle au reste du groupe. Ils n'avaient pas le choix d'obéir. La bête était infatigable, inépuisable et cherchait toujours à atteindre Bella.

Je serais allé l'arracher de la bataille pour me mesurer à elle si quelque chose ne m'avait pas retenu dans mon élan.

À nouveau j'entendais la voix de Bella.

Je me tournai vers le corps étendu dans une couche de neige. Elle ne bougeait pas. Ses yeux étaient fermés, son visage inanimé. Mais j'entendais sa voix.

« Le bouclier... » soupirai-je, ahuri.

Son mur mental était abaissé, comme à chaque fois qu'elle sombrait dans l'inconscience.

Ma colère se désintégra.

J'étais fou. Peu importe ce qui se passait autour de moi, je ne pouvais résister à ça. Je ne pouvais faire autrement que de m'introduire dans cet esprit. Impossible de m'en priver, même à un moment pareil. Peut-être qu'à son réveil elle m'en voudrait. Et elle aurait raison. Elle ne voulait plus de moi alors je n'avais aucun droit sur cet esprit après tout. Mais puisqu'elle ne m'aimait déjà plus, autant lui donner une raison de plus de me rejeter. Ça en valait bien la peine si je pouvais seulement explorer cet esprit une fois de plus. Je ne l'avais fait qu'une seule fois. Jamais plus une occasion semblable ne se présenterait. Ce serait des souvenirs à chérir plus tard quand je retournerais à mon errance sans fin.

Alors, sans plus attendre, je me fermai à tout élément extérieur et je plongeai. Très loin. Très profondément.

Je ne fus pas seulement un témoin extérieur. Je disparus. Je m'effaçai pour me fondre à l'esprit. Je _devins _l'esprit...

...

…

_Le vent s'était levé avec violence. Le soir tombait et je pouvais sentir que le ciel s'assombrissait, mélancolique, en harmonie avec l'ambiance de la cérémonie qui venait de se terminer. Je me sentais pourtant étrangement sereine malgré ce qui venait de se dérouler. Le pire était derrière moi, maintenant._

_Toucher ce qu'on m'avait décrit comme une partie de l'aile de l'avion, seul débris qui était tombé sur la plage dans sa chute tandis que le reste avait coulé au fond de l'océan, m'avait fait réaliser concrètement, tangiblement, que cette tragédie s'était bel et bien produite. Une toute petite part naïve de moi avait toujours espéré que c'était une erreur, une mauvaise blague, que rien de tout ça n'était arrivé, mais toucher cette aile m'avait mis les yeux en face des trous, si je peux dire. Je n'en avais pleuré que davantage et, tout en me morfondant aux côtés de ces gens qui souffraient, j'étais heureuse que mon compagnon n'eut pas été présent. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me voit ainsi. Je sentais que cet adieu, je devais le faire seule. _

_J'avais longtemps caressé ce bout de métal enlisé dans le sable de la plage. C'était somme toute le dernier objet qui avait été en lien avec ce petit garçon, ce qui m'avait rapproché le plus de lui à cet instant._

_Le vent assécha les dernières larmes versées sur mon visage alors que je me tenais toujours au pied de ce phare qui surplombait la côte. Ça faisait quelques heures que tout était terminé, mais je sentais encore sur mes doigts le contact du métal lisse et froid. J'avais hâte que Edward revienne. Le touché de sa peau marmoréenne me ferait vite oublier celui de cette aile d'avion._

_Une voix chevrotante, chargée encore d'émotions, murmura derrière moi._

_« C'était une belle cérémonie..._

_-Oui. Tout était parfait. »_

_J'entendis son soupir. Un soupir de soulagement que tout soit terminé et à la fois de fatigue, parce que ce moment avait été dur à supporter._

_« Dommage que tu ne puisses pas voir le paysage, mon enfant. C'est un spectacle époustouflant._

_-Oh, mais je le vois, vous savez. Il y a les goélands qui se lamentent au loin. Ils se laissent planer dans l'air marin. Le ciel est gris, lourd, il y a la falaise à nos pieds fracassée par les vagues impétueuses, les hautes herbes dans le pré autour de nous se couchent sous le vent et le phare à côté se tient bien droit, immuable dans le déchaînement de la nature. »_

_Je la sentis sourire, ravie et étonnée en même temps._

_« C'est exactement ça. »_

_Églantine, qu'elle s'appelait. Son mari était à bord du vol 302. Il revenait de Paris après un séjour chez un cousin. Dès notre première rencontre à l'auberge, nous avions sympathisé. Elle avait été assez généreuse pour m'escorter jusqu'à la plage où avait lieu la cérémonie. Et après, nous étions venues ici pour admirer l'océan tandis que les autres familles s'étaient dispersées. C'était un peu comme se recueillir sur une pierre tombale et la terre fraîchement retournée sous laquelle se trouvait le cercueil d'un disparu. L'océan représentait le tombeau du vol 302 et il nous était apparu normal de venir se recueillir ici, et d'avoir une vue d'ensemble sur cette étendue qui avait avalé tous ces gens._

_« Orson adorait l'océan... Je suis, d'une certaine façon, contente qu'il repose dans un élément qu'il chérissait. »_

_On percevait dans sa voix que son mari représentait tout à ses yeux, mais elle demeurait droite et digne, même dans le deuil. _

_Je crois que je l'intriguais beaucoup de par mon attachement envers un petit garçon que je connaissais à peine. Il aurait été difficile d'essayer de lui expliquer pourquoi sa perte m'affectait autant. Il aurait fallu pour ça lui révéler des informations compromettantes sur un monde surréaliste renié par tous les humains..._

_Même Edward, je n'étais pas certaine qu'il avait bien saisi pourquoi une tragédie pareille m'affectait autant... Pour moi, Tommy était une sorte de symbole. Un symbole d'espoir. I__l était un peu l'incarnation de la preuve que les humains pouvaient accepter des êtres comme les Cullen, que c'était possible qu'ils voient au-delà des apparences, des pré-jugés. Les Cullen, les Horvakia, tous les vampires ayant une conscience humaine, étaient tous persuadés que les mortels comme moi ne pouvaient admettre leur existence sans se méfier. J'étais, pour eux, l'exception à la règle. Mais Tommy, lui, était un exemple parfait que je n'étais pas seule et qu'ils avaient tort. C'était un enfant ouvert, un esprit libre, prêt à comprendre, prêt à accepter, à tolérer et respecter ce qui était différent de lui. Et cette petite âme s'en était allée. Trop jeune, trop vite. Ce symbole d'espoir avait disparu et c'était ça qui m'affectait le plus, sans compter tout l'aspect dramatique entourant la mort d'un enfant si innocent et attachant, bien entendu._

_Tommy..._

_Je souris, contente de réaliser que ce nom pouvait planer dans ma tête sans que les valves s'ouvrent à nouveau. La cérémonie y était sans doute pour quelque chose. Maintenant que j'avais fait mes adieux à Tommy, je pouvais tourner la page. _

"La fin n'est que le commencement d'autre chose." _disait ma grand-mère. Je devais appliquer cette philosophie. Connaître Tommy m'avait beaucoup apporté. Je devais chérir ces précieux moments passés avec lui sans toutefois stagner. Je devais aller de l'avant et me dire que cette petite vie, bien que courte, avait été plus remplie que bien d'autres qui avaient vécus plus vieux. Il avait connu toutes sortes de pays, découverts pleins de facettes du monde, explorés des tas d'endroits merveilleux. On pouvait dire, en quelque sorte, que son parcours avait été assez riche pour que le destin se permette de venir le chercher. Je devais me consoler en me répétant ça chaque fois que son souvenir m'attristerait trop._

_Et je ne devais pas perdre espoir. Il y aurait d'autres Tommy ailleurs dans le monde, d'autres esprits ouverts comme lui. On me croyait folle et on s'exaspérait de cette conviction chez moi à espérer que les vampires finissent par changer leur mode d'existence et que les humains, pour leur part, finissent par réaliser que le surnaturel faisait parti intégrante de leur monde. Mais moi je gardais la foi. Arago et Pachacamac étaient d'autant de preuves que j'avais raison._

_« Il se fait tard, mon enfant. L'orage se lève. Nous devrions retourner à l'auberge. » soupira la vieille dame, peinée, mais résignée à partir._

_Je me tournai vers elle avec un sourire de dépit._

_« Partez sans moi. Je dois attendre mon ami. Je lui ai donné rendez-vous au phare._

_-Ton ami? Ah, oui, le jeune homme aux cheveux cuivrés... Je vous ai vu ensemble à l'auberge.»_

_Elle s'était tout de suite tendue. Sa voix devint incertaine. C'était toujours ainsi. Quand il s'agissait d'Edward, les gens devenaient instinctivement méfiants, intrigués, plein de doutes et en même temps fascinés. Seul Tommy l'avait traité comme un jeune homme de 17 ans ordinaire... Edward semblait totalement indifférent face au comportement des gens. Il y était trop accoutumé, j'imagine. Moi, ça me rendait plutôt triste._

_« Oui, c'est bien lui. » dis-je, affectant l'insouciance._

_« Il... n'est pas venu à la cérémonie. » souligna-t-elle. Elle était manifestement soulagée qu'il n'eut pas été présent, ce qui me désola encore plus._

_« Non, il a été retardé. Il doit me rejoindre ici._

_-Ah. »_

_Je percevais de l'indécision chez-elle. Je me doutais qu'elle avait envie de me poser des questions sur l'étrange voyageur qui m'accompagnait._

_« C'est plus qu'un ami, n'est-ce pas? » échappa-t-elle. « Oh, pardon, ça ne me regarde pas. »_

_Je souris._

_« En effet, c'est plus qu'un ami. _

_-Mhh... Il est... Singulier. Enfin, pour ce que j'en sais... »_

_Pour elle, ce n'était pas un compliment, mais je choisis de m'en flatter._

_« Unique en son genre, en effet. »_

_Elle n'ajouterait rien d'autre, mais ce n'était pas difficile de deviner à quoi elle pensait; j'étais aveugle et je ne pouvais savoir à quel point Edward était un curieux personnage, physiquement. Il était intimidant, il avait un je ne sais quoi d'irréel dans sa façon d'être, que tous les efforts pour paraître le plus humain possible ne pouvaient complètement effacer._

_« Il est extraordinaire. » Je ne pus m'empêcher d'essayer de plaider sa cause. « Très patient avec moi, vu toutes les complications qu'apporte mon état. Très riche de coeur. Et généreux. Il est... Tout ce qu'il est et tout ce qu'il fait, c'est infiniment... précieux pour moi. Parfois, je me demande ce qu'il fabrique avec quelqu'un de mon genre... »_

_Je m'étais un peu trop laissé emporter._

_Églantine acquiesça vaguement. _

_« Mhh... Eh bien, j'espère que ton ami ne tardera pas à venir. Ce sera un véritable déluge ce soir à ce qu'on dit. Je ne voudrais pas que tu attrapes froid ici. »_

_J'avais connu pire, pensai-je en me rappelant ma baignade forcée dans le lac de Pachacamac._

_« Il viendra. » la rassurai-je. « Merci encore de m'avoir amené ici. »_

_Sa petite main délicate aux veines surélevées vint serrer la mienne._

_« Ce n'est rien. Je suis contente d'avoir traversé ce moment pénible avec toi._

_-Moi aussi._

_-Nous nous reverrons à l'auberge sans doute. _

_-Bien. À plus tard, Mme McClean._

_-Églantine. » me corrigea-t-elle en me tapotant la paume._

_« Églantine. » répétai-je en la saluant une dernière fois._

_Elle me quitta à petits pas sur le gravier. Bientôt ce fut le silence. Ou presque. Le vent continuait de souffler. Je sortis mon poncho de mon sac et le revêtis pour me réchauffer. Je m'appuyai contre le phare abandonné, patiente. Je n'avais pas ma montre-parlante sur moi, mais il devait être plutôt tard._

_Le deuil, la cérémonie et toutes ces émotions fortes avaient fini par s'estomper et il ne resta plus en moi que les sensations désagréables qui m'envahissaient dès qu'il n'était plus là. Oh, elles avaient été présentes dès son départ, mais j'avais pu occulter cette impression de vide, trop occupée que j'étais à pleurer le petit Tommy. Il était impossible maintenant d'en faire abstraction. Ce vide qui m'entourait, je le connaissais bien. Je vivais avec constamment, avant. Cette sensation d'être cernée de toute part par les ténèbres, celle qui rendait mes pas incertains, celle qui me faisait tendre les mains dans les airs avec appréhension, celle que ma canne n'arrivait pas à combler pour me rassurer et me forçait à toujours être sur mes gardes, prudente. Cette sensation-là disparaissait toujours quand il était dans les parages. Sa présence constante m'avait fait oublier que cette sensation de vide et d'incertitude était vraiment pénible auparavant. Et quand il partait, même que pour aller chasser, je redécouvrais ce vide accaparant et il me paraissait toujours plus insupportable qu'avant sa rencontre, sans doute parce que je savais maintenant ce que c'était que la sécurité, la vraie sécurité; cette conviction implacable que rien ne pouvait plus m'arriver, où que je fus. On se sentait enveloppé avec lui, complètement entouré par cette aura rassurante, cette bulle, ce bouclier, ce rempart._

"Il est plutôt singulier..."

_Oh oui, singulier, sans pareil, exceptionnel. C'était presque ironique de se savoir si en sécurité alors que lui-même était toujours persuadé de représenter un danger pour moi. Quand comprendrait-il que, peu importe la situation, le contexte, jamais il ne pourrait me faire du mal? Il était si peu sûr de lui-même et si têtu qu'aucun argument ne le ferait changer d'avis. Je lui vouais une confiance sans borne, mais ça ne suffisait pas à le convaincre d'avoir foi en lui. Pour l'instant. Un jour, il réaliserait de lui-même ce que moi je savais depuis le premier jour..._

_Et cette sécurité représentait qu'une infime partie de ce qui me faisait défaut quand il n'était pas là. Une autre sorte de vide se manifestait quand il s'éloignait. Celui-là n'était pas physique. Il était abstrait, psychologique et paradoxalement très palpable et réel. Un manque abyssal. Je n'avais jamais songé, avant de le connaître, qu'il y avait ce trou en moi si grand et profond, mais maintenant je prenais conscience, chaque fois qu'il s'en allait, que ce gouffre avait été là depuis toujours. Un gouffre que lui seul savait combler. C'était le genre de trou qui, une fois rempli, rééquilibrait tout. _

_L'équilibre. Certains nommaient ça le Yin et le Yang. Le jour et la nuit. La glace et le feu. La lumière et les ténèbres; moi dans le noir avec mes yeux et lui dans la clarté. Le soleil et la lune; lui le soleil parce qu'il brillait à la lumière du jour et moi la lune, comme il m'appelait quelques fois._

_L'un ne peut exister sans l'autre. _

_« Bella! »_

_Je sursautai de contentement._

_« Edward... »_

_Sa voix... Son doux ténor était de retour. Même si je l'avais entendu plus tôt dans la journée au téléphone, rien ne valait la réalité. Je sentais déjà ce vide disparaître et ce voile tendre d'apaisement m'envelopper. Même froid de corps, sa présence me remplissait d'une chaleur bienfaisante. _

_Je me tournai une dernière fois vers l'océan. Il était temps de partir pour de bon._

_« Adieu Tommy. »_

_J'envoyai un baiser soufflé vers l'océan et respirai un grand coup, prête à m'en aller._

_Je portai attention à la voix de mon compagnon. Il me semblait qu'elle provenait du chemin de gravier, près des hautes herbes. Je me dirigeai à tâtons vers la route. J'étais lente, je n'avais pas demandé à Églantine de me décrire la longueur du sentier menant au phare, la largeur, les possibles obstacles. Je m'étais laissé conduire ici sans trop porter attention à ce qui m'entourait, toutes mes pensées étant encore tournées vers la cérémonie à peine terminée._

_« Edward? »_

_Le vent était si fort que je n'étais pas sûr d'avoir été entendue. Je ne discernai plus rien durant un moment puis il me sembla distinguer sa voix à nouveau. Il était encore très loin du phare. Il parut immobile, je n'entendais pas le son de son ténor se rapprocher de ma position. Je me demandai ce qui le retenait. Dans ma hâte à vouloir le rejoindre, je me pris les pieds dans quelque chose. Je tombai heureusement dans les hautes herbes, ce qui amortit ma chute._

_« Zut... »_

_La fébrilité me rendait plus maladroite que de coutume. Je tâtai le sol et trouvai une branche morte étendue de travers; la coupable de ma chute. Je voulus me relever, toutefois quelque chose m'arrêta dans mon élan. On me caressa le visage. C'était aussi doux que les mains d'Edward, mais ça n'avait pas son odeur suave. Je tâtai ma joue et découvris que c'était une fleur. Je la pris dans ma main et l'effleurai doucement. On l'avait arraché du sol si j'en jugeais le bout de la tige encore reliée à des racines. Le vent semblait l'avoir porté dans les airs jusqu'à ce qu'elle heurte ma joue. Je la laissai reprendre sa route aérienne en la lâchant dans le vent et je me relevai. Les herbes étaient si hautes ici qu'elles m'arrivaient presque aux épaules._

_« Edward? »_

_Je n'entendais plus sa voix. Je gagnai enfin la bordure du chemin de gravier en balayant de mes mains les hautes herbes qui me faisaient obstacle. Le grand vide m'entoura de nouveau. Le voile enveloppant et rassurant s'était dissout. Je ne sentais plus la présence de mon compagnon dans les parages. Où était-il passé? Avait-il seulement été là ou bien la hâte de le revoir me faisait imaginer des choses? _

_Je restai plantée là un bon moment, confuse. La pluie commença de tomber. Un coup de tonnerre me fit tressaillir et je me rentrai la tête dans les épaules._

_Je ne voyais plus d'ombres dans l'opacité noire de mon environnement; il faisait nuit pour de bon. Il ventait toujours aussi fort et la pluie tombait pratiquement à l'horizontale sur moi. _

_Il aurait déjà dû être là... Quelque chose clochait. Ou peut-être avais-je mal compris ses paroles au téléphone? Il y avait des parasites lors de la communication alors il était possible que j'eus mal interprété l'heure à laquelle il reviendrait. Ou peut-être que Alice n'avait pas pu lui transmettre mon message comme quoi je l'attendrais ici..._

_Je rentrai mes mains sous mon poncho, en quête de mon téléphone portable dans ma poche de parka. Je tentai vainement de rejoindre Edward, mais son téléphone était toujours à plat. Je pris ensuite la décision de contacter Alice._

_« Bonsoir Alice._

_-Bella! » lança-t-elle, surprise._

_« Désolée de te déranger, mais... as-tu eu des nouvelles d'Edward?_

_-Quoi? Mais... Il n'était pas avec toi?_

_-Non. Il n'est toujours pas revenu._

_-Mais... Mais si, il est revenu. Je viens de le voir prendre la décision d'aller chasser cette nuit._

_-Ah bon? »_

_Peut-être avait-il eu trop soif et, si peu confiant en lui-même, il n'avait pas voulu venir me voir avant d'avoir pu se nourrir._

_« Où es-tu? » me demanda-t-elle, brusquement tendue._

_« Heu... Près du phare de Blackrock._

_-Il pleut à boire debout!_

_-Comment tu sais ça? »_

_Question stupide pour une vampire voyante, me rappelai-je bêtement._

_« Parce que je me concentre sur toi et je te vois gelée et trempée! Je ne comprends pas... Ce n'est pas son style de te laisser sous la pluie comme ça._

_-Ça ne fait rien. Il avait peut-être trop soif et il a préféré partir en chasse tout de suite. Je vais l'attendre à l'auberge. »_

_Je n'étais pas sûre que c'était une bonne idée de sortir l'ordinateur-GPS de Jasper. Sous cette pluie diluvienne, j'avais peur de l'endommager. L'eau ce n'était jamais bon sur les appareils électroniques. Je ne devrais compter que sur ma canne pour anticiper les obstacles, mais Edward m'avait décrit un peu le village à notre arrivée. Je pourrais y arriver seule. _

_« Oh que non! Tu ne bouges pas de là! » me sermonna-t-elle, apercevant mes plans._

_« Mais..._

_-Je raccroche et je t'appelle un taxi._

_-Je peux très bien me déb..._

_-Tu restes là où tu es, c'est clair?_

_-D'accord, d'accord. » capitulai-je._

_« Et quand Edward reviendra de chasse, passe lui un savon. Oh, et puis non, tiens. Tu es trop magnanime avec mon ingrat de frère pour le sermonner. Je vais m'occuper de lui._

_-Laisse tomber, Alice. Pas de quoi en faire une montagne._

_-Pfff. Attends un peu qu'il ait rechargé son téléphone. Je vais lui bouffer son forfait outre-mer rien qu'en avanies. Non mais quel culot... Il me tanne toute la sainte journée pour s'assurer que tu vas bien et dès son retour il va gambader dans les champs en te plantant là... »_

_Je n'eus pas l'occasion d'ajouter mon grain de sel, elle avait raccroché tout en bougonnant._

_Deux minutes plus tard, le roulement d'une voiture sur le gravier me parvint. Le claquement d'une porte se fit entendre et des pas spongieux se dirigèrent vers moi._

_« Mademoiselle Swan? » dit la voix d'un jeune homme._

_« C'est moi..._

_-Une dénommée Alice vient de téléphoner notre compagnie et m'envoie vous chercher. »_

_Déjà le taxi? Eh ben, ils avaient fait vite._

_Une fois arrivée à l'auberge, le chauffeur déclina le billet que je lui tendais._

_« La note a déjà été réglée par crédit au téléphone._

_-Ah...Merci. »_

_Quand les Cullen me laisseraient-ils prendre en charge quoi que ce soit? Jamais, sans doute._

_« Vous... Vous avez besoin d'aide? »_

_Ma cécité n'avait pas échappé à cet homme._

_« Non. Je vous remercie. »_

_Je sortis de la voiture et déployai ma canne. Ici, j'étais en terrain connu. Je traversai la terrasse et trouvai la porte d'entrée du pub sans trop d'hésitation. Une douce chaleur me réconforta un peu une fois à l'intérieure. Rien à voir avec celle d'Edward, bien sûr._

_Une douche et un repas rapide au rez-de-chaussé plus tard (je me sentis absurdement ravie de pouvoir payer mon repas avec _mon_ argent ), mon compagnon n'était toujours pas de retour. Pour m'occuper, je préparai mes bagages. Je savais que pour lui c'était une situation délicate. Il n'aimait pas qu'on se trouve si près de vampires carnivores, même si c'était des amis en qui il pouvait avoir confiance. Le mieux était de partir d'ici le plus tôt possible. Je n'aimais pas être la source de ses inquiétudes constantes alors mettre le cap sur un autre pays lui plairait sûrement. Et puis, je me sentais d'attaque pour reprendre la route. Les derniers jours avaient passé comme dans du brouillard tant j'étais accaparée par la tragédie du vol 302. Mais la cérémonie m'avait été bénéfique. Je me sentais prête à reprendre là où nous avions laissé notre voyage. Je n'avais pas été de bonne compagnie ces temps-ci alors il était temps que je me secoue._

_Tout en rangeant mes affaires, je tombai sur les chaussures de ballerine et l'énorme bouquin d'Arago._

_Nom d'une pipe! Je les avais complètement oublié, ces cadeaux. À genoux sur le parquet, je serrai les deux présents contre moi tout en maudissant mon ingratitude et mon flegme des derniers jours._

_Ils avaient été si généreux... Comment pouvait-on prétendre ces êtres-là méchants, machiavéliques et sans scrupules? Même avec leur passé sinistre et sanglant, je n'arrivais pas à les percevoir comme des êtres malfaisants. Au contraire, j'étais vraiment choyée... Trop même. Moi, qu'est-ce que je faisais en échange de toutes ces attentions? Rien. Je ne faisais qu'en profiter sans rien donner en retour. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on pouvait donner à des vampires quand on était une humaine aveugle sans le sou?_

_En soupirant, je laissai mes cadeaux près de la valise d'Edward. Il serait content de voir que je les avais tiré du fond de mes bagages, lui qui avait été si désappointé que je ne me réjouisse pas de ces présents..._

_Je vérifiai mes derniers messages sur mon ordinateur pour passer le temps. Mon père et Angela avaient écrit, en réponse au dernier message que je leur avais envoyé. Je les fis défiler par la commande vocale, histoire de me divertir un peu._

_«_ Salut Bella -point-_ » disait la voix électronique et saccadée. « _Je suis désolée -virgule- je n'ai pas reçu les cartes postales que tu as envoyées à la maison parce que je ne suis pas chez-moi en ce moment. -Parenthèse- Maman me les a lu au téléphone et fait dire que Edward et Alice ont une plume très élégante qui fait très dernier siècle -parenthèse- point- Je t'écris du camp des jeunes scientifiques de Tacoma -point- Ici c'est super -virgule- je fais des tas d'expériences fascinantes -point- Tu aurais adoré les stages offerts -point- J'ai trouvé des tas de gadgets pour perfectionner notre machine -point- Il y a un transistor à ondes d'ergonite dans un des labo tu te rends compte -point d'interrogation- Si nous pouvions disposer d'un truc pareil ce serait génial pour notre machine -point-

J'espère que tu profites bien de ton voyage autour du monde -point- Tu as beaucoup de chance -point- Tu auras des tas d'anecdotes à me raconter au lycée cet automne j'en suis sûre -point d'exclamation-

En attendant -virgule- je t'embrasse et salue Edward de ma part

Amitiés

Angie _»_

_Je souris. De la chance... Oui, j'en avais. Mais elle en avait tout autant que moi. Je l'enviais un peu. Angela pouvait devenir une vraie scientifique. Moi, il était impossible d'être complètement autonome dans ce domaine. Trop de risques de mélanger des produits chimiques, de faire des erreurs de calculs dangereuses. Il y avait certaines choses impossibles à accomplir si on avait pas des yeux pour observer, analyser, comparer..._

_Qu'à cela ne tienne, il me restait toujours l'option détective privé. Enfin... Ça, ça dépendait d'Edward... qui n'avait vraiment pas l'air enthousiasmé par l'idée; une preuve de plus que ma compagnie à long terme ne faisait sans doute pas parti de ses projets. _

_J'enclenchai le déroulement du second message, refusant de laisser aller mes pensées pessimistes._

_« _Chère Bella

Oui je sais comment fonctionne un ordinateur -point- » _J'échappai un rire. Malgré la mécanique de la voix, je pouvais parfaitement imaginer le ton exaspéré et boudeur de mon père débitant ces paroles. _« Content d'avoir de tes nouvelles -point- La pêche a été bonne -virgule- je te remercie -point- Par contre nous avons interrompu notre séance plus tôt que prévu -point- Harry ne se sentait pas très bien -point- Il couvre quelque chose je crois -point- J'ai eu le temps de faire une prise énorme heureusement -point- Je l'ai fait congeler pour que tu puisses la voir quand tu rentreras -point- Merci pour ta carte postale de la Virginie -point- Je l'ai mise sur le frigo avec les autres - point-

À cet automne

Tu manques à ton vieux père

Ton chef de police préféré

Papa

PS -point- Susan te fait la bise »

_Susan? Susan Clearwater?_

_Tiens, tiens, Charlie avait sympathisé avec la soeur de Harry, on dirait. J'eus un petit rire attendri. Charlie était si seul qu'un peu de compagnie féminine ne lui ferait pas de tort._

_Il me manquait, lui et son humeur bougonne et ses remarques d'affection bourrue..._

_Il me manquait comme un père manquerait à sa fille. Mais il existait des manques encore plus rongeur et consumant..._

_Edward._

_Après avoir déverrouillé le loquet de la fenêtre au cas où il arriverait suite à la fermeture du pub, je décidai d'attendre mon compagnon au salon du rez-de-chaussé, près du feu qui crépitait dans le foyer. Il n'y avait pas trop de clients ce soir. Je n'entendais pas beaucoup parler. Seul le petit orchestre folklorique animait la place. À la mesure de la cérémonie d'aujourd'hui, les musiciens jouaient des morceaux mélancoliques._

_« Tiens, bonsoir Bella._

_-Églantine? »_

_Je me redressai sur mon fauteuil pour l'accueillir._

_« Tu es seule? Ton ami n'est pas venu te rejoindre?_

_-Il a été retenu. _

_-Ah bon? Étrange. À mon arrivée, il me semblait l'avoir aperçu en face de la terrasse, juste avant qu'il se mette à pleuvoir. Il avait l'air d'attendre quelque chose ou quelqu'un._

_-Vraiment? »_

_Bizarre... Il était venu à l'auberge avant de partir en chasse? Pourquoi faire? _

_« Ensuite, je l'ai vu s'en aller. Je pensais qu'il allait te rejoindre au phare. »_

_Moi aussi je croyais qu'il était venu au phare... _

_Je n'avais pas rêvé sa présence alors. Mais pourquoi ne m'avait-il pas attendu? Pourquoi avait-il crié mon nom pour ensuite s'en retourner?_

_Machinalement, je commençai à me tordre les mains l'une contre l'autre._

_« Il t'a laissé toute seule sous la pluie? »_

_Son ton était réprobateur et je me sentis obligée de prendre la défense d'Edward._

_« Nous nous étions mal compris. Il avait une course à faire et il doit me rejoindre ici après, à l'auberge. » mentis-je._

_« Ah... »_

_Je n'étais pas sûre qu'Églantine avale cette excuse, mais je dirigeai la conversation sur un terrain neutre pour couper court à toute autre interrogation. _

_La soirée avançait et toujours aucune trace de mon compagnon. Églantine finit par me quitter après trois tasses de thé pour regagner sa chambre. Moi je restai au salon, enfoncée dans mon fauteuil. Chaque fois que la clochette de la porte d'entrée tintinnabulait, je dressais l'oreille, certaine que c'était Edward. Mais ce n'était jamais lui._

_L'aubergiste mit dehors les derniers clients du resto-bar à 1h du matin et les musiciens remballèrent leurs instruments._

_« Tu as une chambre ici, petite?_

_-Oui, la 3. _

_-Tu étais à la cérémonie avec toutes les familles des défunts, aujourd'hui, je me trompe?_

_-Non, j'étais bien là._

_-Mhh. Tu dors debout. Va au lit. Ça a été une dure journée pour vous tous. » dit la dame, d'un ton à la fois inquisiteur et maternel._

_« Ça vous ennuie si je veille encore un peu dans le salon? »_

_J'entendis les braises du foyer remuer sous une tige de métal. L'aubergiste réactivait le feu._

_« Comme tu veux, petite. Mais un lit aux draps épais et aux oreillers bien moelleux conviendrait mieux que ce vieux fauteuil défraîchi, crois-moi._

_-Je n'en aurai pas pour longtemps. »_

_Du moins, je l'espérais. _

_« À ta guise. »_

_Ses sabots claquèrent sur le plancher en direction des cuisines._

_« Oh, tu m'as bien dit que tu étais dans la chambre 3, hein? » s'interrompit-elle. « Je suis allée faire les poubelles des chambres et j'ai trouvé la fenêtre qui claquait au vent. Le temps se déchaîne tellement dehors qu'elle a ouvert à la volée. J'ai pris la liberté de la verrouiller. _

_-D'accord, merci. »_

_Je la rouvrirais plus tard si jamais Edward ne se pointait pas ici. Mais il allait arriver. Il avait sans doute été obligé d'aller chasser très loin. Des animaux sauvages, il n'y en avait pas beaucoup dans le coin, après tout._

_« Bonne nuit, ma petite._

_-Bonne nuit à vous aussi._

_-Ne veille pas trop tard hein. »_

_Je souris. Les Irlandais étaient des gens vraiment prévenants._

_« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je ne compte pas dormir ici. »_

_Et ce fut pourtant ce qui se produisit. Je luttai contre le sommeil, mais la fatigue eut raison de moi. Je me réveillai en sursaut du fond de mon fauteuil, désorientée et courbaturée. _

_« Bella? »_

_Églantine..._

_« Mhh... Quelle heure est-il? » marmonnai-je en m'étirant._

_« 9h40. Tu as passé la nuit dans ce fauteuil, ma foi?_

_-9h40! ?»_

_Je bondis du fauteuil et faillis trébucher sur ma propre canne laissée de travers sur un pouf._

_« Oh là, calme-toi, mon enfant. » dit la vieille dame en me stabilisant._

_« Edward. Où est-il? »_

_Question rhétorique qui ne s'adressait à personne en particulier, mais Eglantine pensa le contraire._

_« Qui? Oh... Ton ami aux cheveux cuivrés. Il n'est pas encore rentré?_

_-Je...Non. Je ne crois pas. Je ne sais pas. Je me suis endormie et... »_

_Je m'interrompis, confuse, inquiète et vraiment angoissée. Mais où était-il passé, bon sang? Il avait passé toute la nuit dehors sous la tempête! ?_

_Il fallait que je me ressaisisse. Je respirai un grand coup et me forçai à sourire. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'Eglantine trouve matière à faire encore plus de reproches à mon compagnon singulier. _

_« Ah, c'est vrai, il est là-haut, dans notre chambre. Je lui ai dit que je voulais profiter encore un peu du feu hier soir et il est allé au lit avant moi. Je me suis endormie et puis voilà; je me réveille en sursaut, désorientée. »_

_J'eus un rire trop nerveux pour faire passer ça pour de l'auto-dérision._

_« Ah... Eh bien, je suis heureuse de tomber sur toi, ce matin. Mon taxi m'attend dehors. Le chauffeur est monté prendre mes bagages._

_-Oh, ça y est, vous retournez à Dublin?_

_-Oui. Je dois continuer, ne pas m'attarder trop ici et aller de l'avant. C'est ce que Orson aurait voulu. Et il y a un tas de papiers à régler, des corvées..._

_-Vous avez raison. »_

_Elle me serra dans ses bras._

_« Je suis contente de t'avoir connu, Bella._

_-Moi aussi. Merci encore pour votre présence, hier._

_-Et merci pour la tienne. Si tu passes par Dublin un jour, viens me dire bonjour._

_-Avec plaisir. »_

_Hélas, je doutais de revenir un jour ici, vu le clan irlandais qu'on redoutait pour moi. _

_À cette pensée, je réprimai un frisson. Je me souvins de la peur irrationnelle éprouvée pour Tommy et sa famille à l'idée qu'ils pouvaient être choisis comme proies. Étais-je cruelle et égoïste de ne pas m'être souciée plus tôt de tous les autres irlandais autour de moi? Non. Si je commençais à m'en faire pour tous les humains qui couraient des risques partout sur la planète, je n'en finirais plus. C'était la loi de la nature, la chaîne alimentaire du monde, on n'y pouvait rien. Darwinesque et froid comme raisonnement, mais vrai. Ça ne m'empêcha pas à cet instant d'espérer que cette dame ne tombe jamais dans la mire des vampires du coin..._

_« Mes sympathies encore une fois pour votre mari._

_-Merci, mon enfant. Au revoir. »_

_Elle s'éloigna vers l'entrée du pub et la tristesse prit le dessus un instant sur mes inquiétudes. Je n'allais probablement jamais la revoir. Mais c'était toujours ainsi en voyage; on faisait de nombreuses rencontres, on nouait des liens et on se disait adieu en se promettant de se revoir un jour. Hélas, bien souvent, ces rencontres demeuraient uniques; des chemins qui se croisent une seule fois pour s'éloigner l'un de l'autre et prendre la direction de deux horizons différents. C'était ça, voyager; créer des liens et accepter qu'ils se dénouent. Voyager c'était faire toutes sortes de petits deuils, d'une certaine façon._

_Le deuil... Cette vieille femme allait y faire face encore plus longtemps que moi. Surtout qu'elle n'avait aucune famille pour la soutenir à travers cette épreuve... Perdre un mari, un compagnon de vie, ce devait être anéantissant._

_Un compagnon de vie..._

_Edward._

_L'inquiétude revint m'assaillir. Je saisis ma canne et me dirigeai vers la réception._

_« Excusez-moi? »_

_J'ignorais s'il y avait quelqu'un alors j'appuyai sur la sonnette du comptoir._

_Des sabots familiers percutèrent le parquet et s'approchèrent._

_« Pardon, je réglais une note. Vous désirez? Oh, c'est toi, ma petite. Dis donc, tu as passé la nuit sur la cordelette ou quoi? »_

_Je devais avoir une mine affreuse._

_« Je me suis endormie dans le fauteuil du salon..._

_-Ah, je t'avais prévenue, pourtant. Mais..._

_-Vous n'auriez pas vu un garçon de mon âge, plutôt pâle? » la coupai-je._

_« Pâle? Eh bien, il y a ce beau ténébreux qui vient de payer sa chambre. Il vient de partir par la porte de secours. »_

_Edward avait réglé la note? Il voulait partir maintenant, apparemment. Peut-être était-il monté à l'étage et, en voyant les valises faites, il en avait conclu que je voulais partir tôt alors il avait payé la chambre en redescendant... Mais alors pourquoi n'était-il pas venu me rejoindre au salon? Pourquoi avait-il de nouveau quitté les lieux sans se manifester?_

_« Est-ce qu'il avait des cheveux cuivrés?_

_-C'est bien lui. Beau spécimen, quoique il avait vraiment pas l'air d'avoir la forme. Il a reçu un coup de fil et à un moment j'ai bien cru qu'il allait avoir un malaise.»_

_Un malaise? Aucun vampire ne pouvait avoir de malaise. Est-ce que nous parlions vraiment du même individu?_

_« Il s'appelait Cullen? Edward Cullen?_

_-Exact. Vous le connaissez? »_

_J'éludai la question, trop pressée d'en savoir plus._

_« Il a reçu un coup de téléphone?_

_-En effet._

_-De qui?_

_-Aucune idée, personne ne s'est annoncé. C'était une jeune femme, c'est tout ce que je peux dire._

_-Et ensuite il a quitté les lieux? _

_-Oui oui. Bel et bien parti. Je comptais justement sa note. Il a payé plus que le triple que valait la chambre 3 et... Attends une minute... Tu es aussi de la chambre 3, non? Tu séjournais ici avec lui, n'est-ce pas?_

_-En effet... Quelle direction il a prise? _

_-La ruelle, mais..._

_-Merci. »_

_Je me dirigeai, canne devant, vers la sortie._

_Edward était ici..._

_Pourquoi avait-il réglé la note pour ensuite se volatiliser de l'auberge? C'était vraiment de plus en plus bizarre, cette histoire. _

_« Edward! » criai-je une fois arrivée dans la ruelle. _

_Il venait de partir. Il ne devait pas être bien loin. Je devais en avoir le coeur net, mais avec ce handicap, difficile de me dépêcher._

_J'avais à peine parcouru quelques mètres que la sonnerie de mon portable retentit de mon sac. Ce n'était pas le piano de Debussy hélas. C'était l'extrait d'un morceau de pipeau que j'avais programmé pour le portable d'Alice._

_Elle tombait bien, quand-même. Et si c'était elle l'auteur de l'appel qu'avait reçu Edward? Sans doute allait-elle éclairer ma lanterne._

_« Salut Alice, est-ce toi qui a app..._

_-Isabella Swan! »_

_Elle avait crié si fort que j'en éloignai le récepteur de mon oreille. J'eus du mal à la reconnaître. Sa voix était pleine de colère rentrée. Je ne me souvenais pas l'avoir jamais entendu aussi furieuse._

_« Je viens d'avoir Edward au téléphone._

_-Oh, alors, c'est bien toi qui..._

_-Il m'a demandé de te laisser tranquille, mais il est hors de question que je reste les bras croisés. Tu es mon amie, une soeur pour moi, et je ne te laisserai pas nous faire ça sans avoir d'abord obtenu une explication claire de ta part. » assena-t-elle avec agressivité._

_Alors là, j'étais totalement perdue. De quoi parlait-elle?_

_« Je... _

_-D'abord, c'est quoi cette histoire de phéromones? Qu'est-ce que Kate a raconté ?_

_-Phéromones? Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu me racontes Alice. Explique-moi ce que..._

_-Je n'ai rien vu venir! Rien! Nada! Niet! Je n'ai pas vu cette rupture, c'est d'autant plus choquant pour moi. »_

_Les mots me glacèrent._

_« Une rupture? »_

_J'en échappai ma canne._

_Une rupture..._

_Soudain, une hypothèse simple et à la fois terrifiante me vint en tête pour expliquer l'absence prolongée d'Edward et le fait qu'il semblait m'éviter depuis hier._

_« Et Edward qui est maintenant complètement dans le brouillard, la brume... _

_-La brume?_

_-... C'est pire qu'avec ce Pachacamac. Je sais qu'il est là, il est présent, mais impossible de le voir tellement il est lui-même perdu._

_-Comment ça, perdu? » demandai-je, de plus en plus inquiète._

_« La dernière chose que j'ai vu de lui c'est sa décision de jeter son portable dans une poubelle! » _

_Alice ne semblait pas m'entendre. Elle était trop furieuse et emportée._

_« Pourquoi est-il dans le brouillard? ! ! » insistai-je._

_« Pourquoi? Tu me demandes ça alors que c'est toi qui... »_

_Elle s'interrompit brutalement et émit un hoquet -d'étonnement? D'horreur?_

_« Qu'y a-t-il? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?_

_-Oh, par tous les démons de l'enfer... »_

_Je ne percevais plus de colère, à présent. Juste une énorme stupéfaction._

_« Quoi? Alice, c'est insupportable! Dis-moi ce qui se passe! »_

_Elle ignora ma question._

_« J'étais tellement en colère, tellement furieuse et énervée que je ne me suis pas concentrée sur toi tout de suite. » Elle me paraissait s'adresser plus à elle-même qu'à moi. « Je n'ai vu d'abord que le choix d'Edward et ça m'a tellement bouleversée que je ne me suis pas penchée sur tes choix à toi pour confirmer la vérité... Mais maintenant, c'est clair; tu n'as pas pris ce chemin-là. »_

_Elle allait me rendre folle à parler ainsi en énigmes!_

_« Quel chemin?_

_-J'ai vu une croisée, un carrefour où Edward prend une direction et toi une autre. »_

_Je tremblai, atterrée._

_« Tu veux dire une... Une séparation? »_

_Est-ce que ma sombre hypothèse était fondée?_

_« Oui. Et non. Oh, je n'y comprends plus rien. » se lamenta-t-elle._

_La colère d'Alice avait été une chose nouvelle pour moi et son actuel comportement désemparé l'était tout autant. Je ne l'avais jamais entendu si troublée. Elle qui voyait tout d'avance, elle semblait complètement prise au dépourvu. Autant que je l'étais._

_« Bella. » dit-elle soudain, presque impérieuse. « Quand as-tu vu Edward pour la dernière fois? »_

_On aurait dit que de ma réponse dépendrait le sort du monde._

_« Eh bien, il y a deux jours. »_

_Un long silence accueillit ma réponse. Si long que j'en étais à me demander s'il n'y avait pas de problème de communication transatlantique quand elle lança: « Tu ne l'as pas vu hier soir ni ce matin? !_

_-Non. Je l'ai attendu toute la nuit. Je viens de découvrir qu'il était rentré à l'auberge pour régler la note et il vient de partir sans me prévenir... » _

_J'entendis de drôles de bruits au téléphone. Je n'étais pas sûre, mais apparemment elle claquait des portes, montait des fermetures éclairs et ouvrait des tiroirs._

_« C'est quoi ce remue-ménage?_

_-Je fais nos valises. Nous partons pour l'Irlande. »_

_Mon coeur fit un bond dans ma poitrine. _

_« V-vraiment? Mais... Quand tu dis "nous" c'est..._

_-Tout le monde. Ce n'est pas clair, mais je sens que nous devons venir. Toi, tu retournes à l'intérieur et tu nous attends. Nous serons là cet après-midi, au plus tard._

_-Alice, dis-moi de quoi il retourne, je t'en prie! Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Edward? C'est quoi ces phéromones et cette... cette séparation?_

_-Je n'en sais encore rien moi-même. Je croyais que ce serait toi qui m'expliquerais, mais il est clair maintenant que tu es dans le néant total, comme moi. Mais je vais tâcher de comprendre la situation. A cet après-midi._

_-Une seconde! Je ne peux pas me contenter d'attendre. Dis-moi où il est. Je vais le chercher. Il n'est pas loin. Il vient de partir, je peux..._

_-Non. Tu ne peux pas le trouver._

_-Je suis peut-être aveugle, mais je sais me débrouiller. J'ai..._

_-Ça n'a rien à voir. Même un humain avec ses deux yeux ne le trouverait pas. Je te l'ai dit; il est dans le brouillard. Je n'arrive plus à le suivre. Il ne prend aucune décision consciente... Alors, rentre à l'auberge et attends-nous._

_-Bon. Entendu, mais... »_

_Elle avait déjà rompu la communication._

_Attendre... Je n'avais pas du tout envie d'attendre. Je voulais agir, comprendre..._

_Je me penchai et récupérai ma canne en tremblant. Je fis demi-tour d'un pas chancelant._

_Mais qu'est-ce qui se tramait? Alice avait été si tendue, aux abois... Elle avait passé de la fureur totale à un grand désarroi. Elle ignorait ce qui se passait autant que moi, mais si elle jugeait que toute la famille devait se mobiliser, ce devait être grave. Vraiment grave._

_Edward... _

_Que lui était-il arrivé?_

_Hier, au téléphone, il semblait aller bien. Rien ne laissait présager une désertion prochaine._

"Carrefour... Rupture..."

_Une main sur ma poitrine pour comprimer ce coeur qui battait que d'angoisse, je revins sur mes pas. Ma canne heurta tout à coup un objet métallique circulaire._

_« Une poubelle? » _

"La dernière décision qu'il a prise c'est de jeter son portable à la poubelle!"

_Je cherchai à tâtons le couvercle. Il n'y en avait pas. C'était une poubelle ouverte. D'un geste décidé, mais répugné, je plongeai ma main à l'intérieure. Je devinai les contours de bouteilles vides, de cartons de lait périmé, un trognon de pomme (irk), une pelure de banane et... quelque chose de rectangulaire avec des boutons._

_« Le portable! »_

_Je reconnus les touches, leurs dispositions et la petite antenne qui permettait de capter mieux que n'importe quel autre téléphone. C'était bien le sien. _

_Je regagnai l'auberge, songeuse. Si Edward avait abandonné son portable, ça voulait dire qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on le dérange... Il voulait être seul._

"Carrefour... Rupture..."

_« Ah, te voilà! »_

_La voix tonnante de l'aubergiste me fit sursauter._

_« J'ai cru que tu t'en allais sans tes valises, toi aussi. Ton ami a réglé la note, mais il y a encore tous vos effets personnels là-haut. »_

_Il avait quitté les lieux sans ses affaires? Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'il ne comptait pas aller bien loin et qu'il reviendrait sous peu?_

_« Je ne peux pas préparer la chambre pour de nouveaux occupants si..._

_-Est-il trop tard pour changer d'avis? » la coupai-je. « Pourrais-je rester un jour de plus? Je paierai ce qu'il faut. »_

_Je ne savais pas trop si j'avais assez sur ma carte de crédit, mais puisque Alice m'avait dit de ne pas bouger d'ici..._

_« Heu... Eh bien, étant donné que ton ami m'a donné beaucoup plus qu'il n'en faut, je ne vois pas d'inconvénient à ce que tu occupes la chambre un peu plus longtemps. Personne ne l'a encore loué._

_-Merci beaucoup. »_

_Je la contournai pour gagner l'escalier. Une fois dans ma chambre, je m'accroupis au pied du lit et caressai la valise de cuir de mon compagnon. Je la soupesai; elle était lourde. Il avait vraiment tout laissé ici..._

_Est-ce que ça signifiait vraiment qu'il comptait revenir ou bien avait-il été trop pressé pour emporter quoi que ce soit avec lui?_

_Ne rien savoir était un supplice._

_Edward m'avait quitté une seule fois sans rien me dire et c'était quand je m'étais coupé avec les ciseaux à cause de la machine à ultrasons. Il avait disparu et ce n'était que beaucoup plus tard que j'avais compris qu'il ne me fuyait pas, moi, mais plutôt la tentation du sang. Est-ce que quelque chose de semblable s'était produit aujourd'hui?_

_Je me mordis la lèvre, pleine d'appréhension._

"Un carrefour... Une rupture."

_« Ah, sors ces mots de ta tête. Ça ne veut rien dire pour l'instant. » me morigénai-je._

_J'ouvris sa valise, fourrageai dans les vêtements et retirai une chemise. Elle était fraîche, encore empreinte de l'odeur des bois de son propriétaire. Je la serrai contre mon coeur. C'était un pâle substitut de sa présence, mais j'avais besoin d'un élément de lui pour me rassurer._

_Il faisait de nouveau orage à l'extérieur. La pluie tombait drue contre les carreaux de la fenêtre et le grondement du ciel vibrait jusque dans ma poitrine. Au risque que la fenêtre s'ouvre encore à la volée, je me levai et déverrouillai le loquet, comme si ça pouvait l'encourager à revenir et taper sur le carreau..._

_Pour m'occuper, je mis le portable d'Edward sur son chargeur et je révisai mes dernières partitions sur mon ordinateur. Le temps était infiniment long. Les heures s'égrenaient paresseusement. Je tournai en rond dans la chambre. _

_À midi, je n'eus pas le coeur de descendre prendre un repas. Je n'avais pas du tout faim._

_Je ne cessais de vérifier que mon portable était bien ouvert pour être certaine de ne manquer aucun appel d'Alice. J'espérais même que Edward prenne contact avec moi d'une quelconque façon, ne serait-ce que pour me rassurer sur son état même s'il n'avait pas envie de revenir. Son téléphone n'avait pas mis de temps à charger et je me permis de vérifier ses derniers appels. Malheureusement, il n'y avait pas de commande vocale comme le mien alors je n'appris pas grand chose._

_Je me changeai les idées en entamant la lecture du livre publié par Carmen. J'étais vraiment heureuse de pouvoir enfin lire par moi-même les aventures d'Arago, mais au fil des points en reliefs qui passaient sous mes doigts, je me rendis compte que les mots lus résonnaient dans ma tête avec la voix d'Edward. Je me souvenais de son débit, de ses intonations, de la musicalité de son timbre grave quand il m'avait fait la lecture de ce bouquin sous le chêne. Sous mes doigts, le récit d'Arago ne me paraissait pas aussi captivant. Rien ne valait la voix d'Edward pour rendre justice à l'histoire._

_Puisque chaque mot lu me rappelait trop mon compagnon, j'abandonnai le livre. _

_Je me roulai en boule sur le lit et fermai les yeux. J'espérais arriver à faire une sieste. J'avais veillé si tard hier soir, ça n'aurait pas dû être difficile de sombrer dans le sommeil, mais je n'y parvins pas. Je n'arrêtais pas de penser._

_En avait-il marre de voyager, d'être avec une humaine dépressive qui pleurait sur un enfant qu'elle connaissait à peine? Avait-il choisi de ne pas rentrer hier soir parce qu'il était las de tout ça?_

_Pourtant, hier, au téléphone, rien dans sa voix ne m'avait indiqué qu'il était rebuté à l'idée de revenir à Blackrock, de revenir vers moi..._

_Attendre... Et encore attendre..._

_Je dus m'endormir quelque temps, car je me réveillai brusquement, alertée par le claquement de la fenêtre. Le vent l'avait encore ouverte. Je me levai, engourdie, et me dirigeai d'un pas lourd vers le volet, mais le grincement des gonds se fit entendre et le cliquetis de la fenêtre fut réenclenché doucement dans son verrou. Je figeai sur place._

_« Il y a quelqu'un? »_

_Des pas feutrés glissèrent délicatement sur le sol._

_« C'est moi._

_-Alice! »_

_Entendre sa voix fut si rassurant que j'en eus les larmes aux yeux. Enfin, elle était là! Je tendis les bras et elle me laissa l'étreindre._

_« Je suis tellement contente de te voir! »_

_J'humai sa chevelure, si florale et agréable sous mon nez. Ses mains douces se refermèrent autour de ma taille et je ressentis son sourire relever ses joues de granit poli alors que son menton reposait sur mon épaule._

_« Tu es là depuis longtemps? _

_-Une heure environ._

_-Quoi? Mais fallait me réveiller!_

_- Je t'ai laissé dormir. Tu en avais besoin._

_-Comment es-tu entré? Il n'y a qu'une seule clef..._

_-Secret de vampire. » dit-elle, espiègle._

_Je me détachai d'elle et cherchai ma parka. _

_« Nous pouvons partir à la recherche d'Edward, maintenant. Tu es seule? Les autres sont dans les parages? » dis-je tout en bouclant ma valise. _

_Alice m'arrêta et m'enleva ma parka des mains._

_« Pour l'instant, il est inutile d'aller où que ce soit. Nous devons attendre. »_

_Encore attendre? Je n'en pouvais plus moi!_

_« Carlisle et Esmé sont toujours au Japon. Je leur ai dit que leur présence n'était pas encore nécessaire. Quant à Rosalie, Emmett et Jasper, ils sont partis au Nord. _

_-Au Nord? Tu veux dire qu'ils sont partis voir le clan irlandais?_

_-Oui. Nous ne sommes pas encore sûrs de ce qui se trame, mais nous avons notre petite idée maintenant. Les autres vont faire enquête pour être certains que nous ne nous trompons pas._

_-Est-ce que je vais avoir droit à une explication claire un jour ou je dois tout déchiffrer? » demandai-je, excédée._

_Elle me saisit par les épaules et me poussa jusqu'au lit. Elle s'assit près de moi et ses mains froides gardèrent les miennes prises dans un étau._

_« Bon, nous avons un peu de temps avant le rapport des garçons et Rosalie alors j'imagine que je peux tout t'expliquer. »_

_Malgré moi, je me calmai. Le pipeau avait toujours un effet apaisant sur moi alors la fébrilité s'estompa un peu. J'étais prête à entendre ce qu'elle me dirait, même si j'avais la nette impression que je n'allais pas du tout me sentir mieux même une fois que je comprendrais la situation._

_« Oh, Edward ne va pas du tout aimer ça..._

_-Quoi donc? »_

_Alice eut un soupir de résignation._

_« Je m'apprête à te faire part de deux informations qu'Edward tenait absolument que tu ignores._

_-Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas que je sois au courant?_

_-Pour t'éviter de t'inquiéter pour rien._

_-Et c'est quoi ces infos?_

_-Bon, d'abord, sache que j'ai appelé en Alaska. Je devais parler à Kate à propos de cette histoire de phéromones._

_-Et qu'as-tu appris? »_

_Elle me répondit par une question._

_« As-tu, au cours d'une nuit en Alaska, entendu une conversation entre Kate et Edward?_

_-Non. »_

_J'étais tellement éblouie et impressionnée par les histoires que racontait Tanya sur leur passé, que je pouvais l'écouter jusqu'à très tard le soir. Si tard que je dormais comme un loir la nuit tant j'étais éreintée mentalement. Je m'étais réveillée qu'une seule fois au milieu de la nuit et c'était quand Edward avait voulu me montrer l'aurore boréale._

_« C'est bien ce que je croyais... » dit Alice. « Vois-tu, Edward et Kate ont parlé de toi. Kate lui a fait part d'une théorie... »_

_Et elle me raconta une histoire abracadabrante sur les phéromones._

_« Grotesque. » furent les seuls mots qui me vinrent à l'esprit tant j'étais sidérée par l'incohérence d'une telle théorie._

_« C'est ce que Edward avait pensé au début, mais hier, la théorie de Kate a joué contre lui. Enfin, j'y viendrai plus tard... Au téléphone, Kate m'a ensuite demandé pourquoi je lui posais une question pareille. Et je lui ai expliqué le départ précipité d'Edward. Et je lui ai raconté aussi son... son aventure quand il est allé rendre visite à Siobhan._

_-Une aventure?_

_-C'est l'une des deux choses que Edward ne voulait pas que tu saches; il n'a pas simplement rendu une visite de courtoisie au clan irlandais. Il les a accompagné dans une traque pour éliminer un autre vampire._

_-Quoi? !_

_-Il se nommait Igor et c'était un dangereux psychopathe. Il semait la panique chez les humains et Edward a proposé son aide pour le mettre hors d'état de nuire. Je les ai suivi au téléphone et j'ai assisté à la scène. J'étais très inquiète parce que ce type détenait un don qui rendait ses adversaires très vulnérables._»

_J'étais suspendue aux lèvres d'Alice. _

« _Lequel?_

_-Il peut faire croire qu'on brûle dans les flammes. »_

_J'eus du mal à avaler ma salive._

_« Mon dieu..._

_-Enfin, ça, c'était ce que nous croyions tous... » Alice soupira à nouveau. Je sentais qu'elle était contrariée. « Le clan irlandais avait observé Igor opérer sur leur territoire auparavant. Ils l'avaient vu agir sur les humains avant de se nourrir, mais ils ignoraient ce qu'il leur faisait subir comme torture. Maggie, une des membres, s'est approchée d'un peu trop près et elle a fini par goûter à la médecine de ce type. Parce qu'elle avait été convaincue de brûler dans les flammes, le clan a conclu que c'était le sort que Igor faisait subir à tous les humains. Après tout, le résultat de l'illusion était le même pour tous; panique, peur, affolement alors ils n'ont pas cherché plus loin puisque Maggie réagissait de la même façon que les humains. Mais ils ont mal interprété la chose... Et c'est le coup de fil passé en Alaska qui nous a tous fait comprendre que nous étions dans l'erreur. Vois-tu, Igor était... »_

_Elle marqua une pause, pas certaine si elle devait continuer, et je l'encourageai en serrant sa main, pour autant que je fus capable d'exercer une pression sur une peau de marbre._

_« Il y a longtemps... » reprit-elle avec une réticence manifeste « Igor avait fréquenté James et Victoria. »_

_J'essayai de ne pas frissonner, mais ce fut au-dessus de mon bon vouloir. Les noms me donnèrent froid dans le dos et ma cicatrice en demi-cercle au creux de ma paume me picota désagréablement. Je refusai de laisser remonter les souvenirs rattachés à ces deux noms et j'incitai Alice à poursuivre._

_« Et quand j'ai parlé de lui à Kate, quelqu'un, auprès d'elle, a entendu notre conversation... _

_-Qui?_

_-Laurent. »_

_La bouche m'en tomba. _

_Laurent. En Alaska? !_

_« Laurent... Il est..._

_-Il vit avec les Horvakia maintenant. Et ça c'est la deuxième chose que Edward ne voulait pas que tu saches. _

_-Il est là depuis longtemps?_

_-Il est arrivé un jour après votre départ. C'est moi qui l'ai vu et j'ai encouragé Edward à partir d'Alaska au plus vite puisque nous ignorions ses intentions à ce moment-là. »_

_Je commençais à comprendre pourquoi nous étions parti presque en coup de vent pour Paris..._

_Je fronçai les sourcils, agacée. Pourquoi me gardait-on toujours dans l'ignorance d'infos aussi importantes? Pourquoi me traitait-on comme une enfant incapable d'affronter la réalité des grandes personnes?_

_Je tâchai de refouler mon irritation. Ce n'était pas le moment de m'énerver. Il y avait plus urgent._

_« Mais il semble que Laurent désire changer de vie. » dit Alice. « Il voulait intégrer le clan des Horvakia, devenir végétarien. Et, aujourd'hui, ce qu'il m'a donné comme information au téléphone m'incite à croire qu'il est vraiment prêt à changer sinon il ne se serait pas donné la peine de nous aider à mon avis..._

_-Quelle information?_

_-Il connaît Igor de réputation. Quand il faisait parti du clan de James, maintes fois il a entendu parler de lui, d'histoires, de souvenirs de chasses que James se rappelait avec nostalgie. Laurent connaît donc un peu les méthodes de Igor malgré lui. Alors quand j'ai évoqué l'illusion des flammes, il m'a tout de suite corrigé:"Igor ne crée pas l'illusion du feu. Il crée plutôt l'illusion de la plus grande peur de sa victime." _

_-La plus grande peur de sa victime... » répétai-je, fascinée et terrifiée tout à la fois. _

_« Quand j'ai suivi l'affrontement entre Edward et ce type, j'ai vu qu'Edward se faisait avoir par Igor, qu'il l'hypnotisait, qu'il laissait une empreinte, une sorte de tache mentale qui brouille tous les sens. Puisque nous n'avions que la version des faits des irlandais à ce moment, je croyais que Edward allait voir des flammes, sentir une brûlure quelconque. Mais non; il ne voyait rien, il ne sentait rien, il allait bien. Mais c'est le coup de fil passé en Alaska qui m'a fait comprendre que Igor avait bel et bien réussi son coup... La plus grande peur de Maggie est le feu, alors c'est bien sûr ce qu'elle a subi quand Igor s'en est pris à elle. Mais la plus grande peur d'Edward, ce n'est pas le feu. »_

_Je me sentis transpercée par son regard._

_« C'est... C'est m-moi? »_

_**A suivre**_

* * *

_Une bonne main d'applaudissements pour Phoenix qui a deviné depuis le début ce qui se tramait ;) Enfin, d'autres avaient sûrement compris mais gardé secret leur hypothèse, je suppose (clin d'oeil à Edochan). _

_Eh oui, c'était __ça__ qui se passait vraiment. Désolée pour les larmes que vous avez versés somme toute pour rien. _

_**MERCI**__ à __**Bérangère**__ (c'est toujours un plaisir de te répondre^^), __**Nathalie63**__ (merci à toi de me lire avec autant d'intérêt), __**Princetowngirl **__(bon, ça je peux y répondre ici je crois: pour le pdv Bella, tu as déjà ta réponse ;). Pour la durée de l'histoire, heu... Je ne sais plus trop, d'autres idées s'ajoutent toujours alors que je pense atteindre le dénouement alors, approximativement, je dirais que j'en ai encore pour 6 ou 7 chapitres si mon imagination ne s'amuse pas à trouver d'autres péripéties. Happy end? Oui, c'en sera un mais je ne sais pas si nous avons la même définition d'un happy end. Là-dessus,je peux pas en dire plus), __**Rose**__ ( mhh, les émotions de Edward semblent plus fortes, selon la définition Meyer du moins, parce que, s'il est techniquement mort, les vampires ressentent au centuple leurs émotions parce qu'ils ont un cerveau plus... heu... développé. Ils captent plus d'informations à la fois en tout cas, donc leurs sentiments donnent l'impression d'être plus forts. Les humains ressentent la même chose qu'eux, les vampires peuvent néanmoins mieux décortiquer, nommer et analyser ce qu'ils vivent. Voilà ma théorie sur le sujet.^^ Bref, non, Bella ressent un amour aussi fort pour Edward je pense^^), __**Cinthia**__ ( Désolée d'avoir mis tant de temps à poster la suite. En effet, rien ne peut les séparer ces deux-là. Hem, pour les retrouvailles sensuelles, heu... Ben tu sauras plus tard comment j'aborde la chose, huhu. Je suis très fleur bleue aussi, mais j'essaie de bien doser tout ça. Merci de continuer de m'aimer malgré ce que je te fais subir, ;) ), __**Marie**__ ( eh oui, les fins de chapitres cruelles, c'est mon dada! Désolée pour ma lenteur à publier. Ça c'est pas un dada, mais c'est une malédiction chez moi!), __**Phoenix**__ ( Oh mais je le prends très bien, tu sais. C'est même très apprécié comme remarque. Ça permet de revoir les choses d'un angle différent. T'as peut-être raison après tout. Je me dis souvent que j'ai atteint l'apogée de mes capacités à faire vivre les émotions des personnages à fond (je connais mes limites), alors maintenant il reste qu'à maintenir le niveau ou redescendre. J'essaie d'appliquer la première option, mais c'est toujours un défi pour moi de bien décrire ce que vit Edward alors ça se peut que pour ce coup-là ce soit la deuxième option qui se soit produit. Ça ne peut que m'inciter à travailler plus dur! Bravo pour ta bonne déduction soit dit en passant. Ça fait de moi une auteur extrêmement prévisible, lol. Ou alors tu es une lectrice extrêmement perspicace. Un peu des deux je dirais!^^), __**Vivi**__ (oh j'aime bien que tu parles et déblatère à haute voix! Hihi. Beaucoup de tes questions-suppositions trouvent leur réponse dans ce chapitre-ci. Copié-collé New Moon, mmh, c'est ce qui est arrivé un peu, d'où ma note dans le dernier chapitre où je spécifie que toute ressemblance avec New Moon est voulu. J'aimais bien la formule de la « supposée-mort de Bella/retrouvailles » de Meyer alors je l'ai reprise, remaniée à ma propre sauce, mais tout part de New Moon et je l'assume. Je ne suis pas si originale que ça, sinon j'aurais écrit mon propre roman avec mes propres personnages depuis longtemps ;) Mais je suis (bon si je dis douée je vais paraître vantarde) je suis disons... à l'aise avec l'univers de Meyer pour le manipuler de façon (bon si je dis originale je vais encore passer pour une vantarde) de façon heu... différente et singulière, voilà. Comment je trouve du temps pour écrire? C'est assez simple; quand je ne bosse pas, je ne pense qu'à cette histoire. Où que je sois, quoi que je fasse, je traîne partout sur moi un carnet de notes et j'écris des flashs qui me passent par la tête que je démêle le soir sur ordi avant d'aller dodo. Il ne se passe pas une seule journée sans que j'écrive un truc sur cette histoire, que ce soit une ligne ou des pages entières. Voualà. Merci encore d'être passée me livrer tes impressions et à la prochaine!), __**Petitefilledusud**__ (J'ai aussi un faible pour les fins heureuses. T'inquiète, ne désespère pas pour notre Edward et notre Bella! ), __**Sindy **__(J'ignore si tu es aussi la Sinzacana qui signe Sindy mais je prends le risque. Je ne sais pas si tu as poursuivi ta lecture jusqu'au bout, mais si c'est le cas, j'espère que tu as passé un agréable moment. Oh oui, au début c'était du copié-collé avec Midnight Sun. Je n'avais pas l'intention de m'investir beaucoup dans cette histoire, car c'était au début qu'un défi pas sérieux qu'une amie m'avait lancé parce que je n'avais jamais écrit de fic sur Twilight. Ça m'était complètement égal à l'époque de copier Meyer. Je devais qu'intégrer mon idée d'aveugle sans toucher au récit d'origine. C'était juste ça le défi. Mais je me suis fait prendre au jeu et dès le troisième chapitre je me suis rendue compte que je pouvais refaire l'histoire en parallèle mais à ma propre sauce. Et je me suis attachée aux personnages beaucoup plus que je l'aurais cru), __**Eldarien**__ (Mais non, elle n'est pas morte. Sinon j'aurais plus d'histoire d'amour à raconter et comme c'est le fondement même de ma fic, je serais dans le pétrin! Lol. D'un côté, c'est presque heureux que tu ais découvert la suite que 15 jours plus tard. Comme ça l'attente de ce chapitre-ci a été moins longue pour toi ;)^^), __**Daphné **__(merci pour les compliments^^ Ah ben il est intelligent le loup-garou mais quand Edward a une idée en tête, rien ne l'arrête, huhu. L'explication de la fameuse mort de Bella, comme tu dis, on en saura davantage qu'au prochain chapitre hélas quoique maintenant on peut se faire une bonne idée de ce qui s'est passé) _


	32. La Chasse

Aah, il s'en passe des choses en un mois... On perd des lecteurs (merci Lou pour le temps que tu as été là (K)) et on en gagne d'autres (Mamie Cullen! Seigneur, je vous croyais disparue du Net!). It's the circle of life. Bon, en route, les enfants pour la suite. On approche la fin du deuxième tome...

**Chapitre 31**

**La Chasse**

_« Moi? ! Sa plus grande peur? !_

_-Pas toi spécifiquement, mais te perdre, c'est sa plus grande hantise. Laurent m'a expliqué que la réaction des victimes pouvait se faire à retardement si ça rendait le sort plus efficace encore. Je ne sais pas comment la chose s'est déroulée, comment il a été amené à croire tout ça. Ça s'est fait tout en subtilité, probablement à son retour à Blackrock. L'empreinte laissée par Igor l'a empêché de bien analyser son environnement. Et à l'heure qu'il est, Edward est persuadé que tu as rompu. Apparemment, le sort puise dans ses souvenirs des éléments qui alimentent sa phobie; la théorie de Kate est un de ces éléments. Je crois que Edward pense que tu approuves Kate et que c'est un des facteurs qui t'a mené vers la rupture. »_

_Les mots d'Alice mirent du temps à s'infiltrer dans mon cerveau. _

_J'avais conscience d'avoir la bouche entrouverte, mais j'étais trop paralysée pour la refermer. Mes yeux me piquaient tant j'étais incapable de battre des paupières._

_« Alors, il est parti parce qu'il croit que c'est ce que je veux? » parvins-je enfin à dire._

_Même formulée à voix haute et sortie de ma propre bouche, une affirmation pareille me semblait totalement absurde. Allons donc. Moi, ne plus vouloir de lui? Moi, désirer qu'il s'en aille? _

_« Oui. » dit Alice, lugubre. « Il erre maintenant. Il vagabonde._

_-Il erre... Pourquoi?_

_-Pourquoi? Bella, pardi, ai-je vraiment besoin d'expliquer pourquoi? Imagine un peu que ce soit toi qu'on rejette. Que ferais-tu? »_

_Je tressaillis. Imaginer? Ah non, imaginer ça, je me le refusais. Je me l'étais toujours refusé. La projection, très peu pour moi. Ça ne pouvait que mener à la déprime._

_Je me forçai à ne pas me laisser entraîner dans cette direction et préférai me concentrer sur l'illogique d'une telle situation. La scientifique en moi avait peine à croire qu'un vampire surdoué, sur-intelligent, n'ait pas exigé des faits concrets, des preuves, des explications. Après toutes les fois où je lui avais dit que je l'aimais, j'avais du mal à admettre qu'il ait pu se faire avoir par… par un faux-moi. Ce Igor ne pouvait tout de même pas être si fort? Les dons des vampires ne pouvaient pas être puissants à ce point...? Pas au point de faire douter ce qui pour moi était inscrit dans l'irrémédiable et l'impérissable._

_« Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas insisté, questionné, douté? Une Bella qui le rejette, comme ça, tout à coup, ce n'était pas un peu louche pour lui? _

_-Louche? Quand notre plus grande phobie devient concrète, on perd toute notion de logique. »_

_Plus grande phobie... Le rejet, une phobie. MON rejet, une phobie..._

_Les mots tournaient en rond et refusaient d'entrer dans ma raison, bloqués par le filet de l'incrédulité. Edward Masen Cullen, vampire de 100 ans, craindre le rejet de Isabella Swan, mortelle aveugle de 17 ans. Ça n'avait aucun sens._

_Alice me fit une analogie pour m'aider à comprendre._

_« Un arachnophobe ne se questionne pas à savoir si une araignée est réelle ou en plastique quand il en croise une. Il a peur point. »_

_Mouais, vu sous cet angle... Encore fallait-il que j'arrive à voir ledit angle parce que si je pouvais comprendre qu'une phobie altérait complètement les sens au point de ne plus savoir distinguer la réalité de la fausseté, j'avais beaucoup de mal à assimiler le fait que la phobie en question était moi, mon rejet._

_« Sans doute... » balbutiai-je, encore sous le choc. « Mais... pourquoi erre-t-il? Pourquoi ne retourne-t-il pas à Forks?_

_-Il m'a dit au téléphone que tu retournais là-bas. Enfin, l'illusion lui a dit ça. Alors il ne retournera pas à la maison en croyant que tu es dans les parages. Ça le ferait trop souffrir de te savoir si près. Donc, il vagabonde... »_

_Trop souffrir. Mon (faux) rejet affectait tant que ça Edward? _

_« Je ne pensais pas qu'il anticipait à ce point-là que je lui tourne le dos... »_

_Pour moi, il était tellement inconcevable de songer, ne serait-ce qu'un seul moment, à ne plus vouloir de lui que je n'avais pas compris plus tôt que ça pouvait vraiment être une hantise pour Edward. À plusieurs reprises il s'était étonné que je ne le rejette pas, lui et son univers, mais j'avais toujours interprété ce comportement comme de l'entêtement, un jugement préconçu sur les humains, et non pas comme une phobie. J'avais sous-estimé cette crainte chez lui. J'avais même toujours cru que, s'il devait y avoir séparation ou, du moins, dissolution du lien qui nous liait, elle serait venue de lui et pas le contraire._

_Je resongeai à ce qu'il m'avait caché; l'arrivée de Laurent, la traque de Igor et même le secret sur les loups-garous. Laurent était relié à James et il craignait que de mauvais souvenirs remontent à la surface et finissent par me faire réaliser que le fréquenter me mettait trop en danger. Puis, il avait aidé à tuer un vampire psychopathe et redoutait que cet acte me dégoûte de lui. Et en savoir le moins possible sur les loups-garous ne me mènerait évidemment pas vers la répulsion de son monde... Je comprenais maintenant que me garder dans l'ignorance faisait parti de ses moyens de se rassurer. _

_Je n'avais jamais songé que j'étais pour lui si... qu'il tenait... à moi, de cette façon-là, de cette envergure-là. Je savais déjà que je lui importais, mais... pas à ce point là, pas au point de perdre toute notion de rationalité... C'était tellement étrange... Étrange parce que cette peur correspondait à la même que la mienne. Sauf que moi j'étais très douée pour ignorer mes craintes, les refouler et me forcer à jouir de la présence de mon compagnon sans songer à l'avenir._

_Cette constatation me laissa abasourdie, ébranlée, bouleversée, stupéfaite... puis finalement la peur et le remord eurent le dessus. _

_« J'aurais dû me montrer plus claire... » me lamentai-je. « J'aurais dû essayer de mieux expliquer que je ne pouvais pas lui tourner le dos. À l'heure actuelle, il n'aurait aucune phobie. Et le sort n'aurait pas fonctionné. _

_- Ce n'est pas ta faute. Et tout le monde a une phobie, Bella. Le sort de Igor aurait fonctionné tout de même, mais différemment. Et peu importe si tu lui avais expliqué davantage, Edward sera toujours étonné que tu veuilles de lui. Pour lui, et pour nous tous, tu es une utopie sur pattes, Bella. _

_-Pourquoi est-ce si étonnant? » m'exaspérai-je. _

_Pour moi, il allait tellement de soi de l'aimer. Il était si sensé et inévitable de l'aimer!_

_C'était le contraire qui devrait être logique! Une humaine aveugle avait cent fois plus de raisons d'avoir peur qu'un ange la rejette!_

_Alice me lâcha les mains et soupira._

_« Pour l'heure, ça ne nous aide pas de débattre sur le sujet. »_

_Je tentai de rassembler mes esprits._

_« Tu as raison. Nous devons retrouver, Edward._

_-Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Oh... L'entretien avec Siobhan est terminé. »_

_Le portable d'Alice sonna aussitôt._

_« Je t'écoute. » dit-elle en ouvrant le clapet. « [...] Alors, c'était bien ça. [...] C'est gentil de leur part, mais ça m'étonnerait qu'ils le trouvent. [...] Ils n'y sont pour rien. Ils ne pouvaient pas se douter. [...] Tu as raison. [...] Non, il ne faut pas perdre de temps, retrouvons-nous au ferry de Dublin.[...] D'accord. [...] Moi aussi. [...] À plus tard. _

_-Alors ? » m'enquis-je, pressée._

_« Nous voulions une preuve que Edward avait vraiment été à la merci d'Igor. J'avais suivi le combat de près avec mon don, toutefois je voulais être certaine que je n'avais pas raté un détail. Siobhan confirme que Edward s'est retrouvé prisonnier du regard de Igor pendant quelques secondes. Le clan est ensuite intervenu, mais il n'en avait pas fallu plus à Igor pour laisser son empreinte sur lui. Jasper a expliqué au clan la vraie nature du don et maintenant ils s'en veulent d'avoir mal interprété la chose. Ils voudraient bien se racheter, mais je ne vois pas trop comment ils pourraient se rendre utile. Même nous, je doute que nous puissions faire quelque chose de concret._

_-Il faut pourtant le chercher! On ne peut le laisser continuer de croire à... à ça. »_

_C'était révoltant. Un imposteur imaginaire avait usurpé mon identité et s'en était pris à la dernière personne sur terre que je voulais voir souffrir. Nous devions mettre un terme à tout ça, renverser la vapeur, effacer ce que cette chose avait faite._

_« Le trouver, ça oui. Lui expliquer, c'est une autre histoire. » répliqua Alice. « Maggie a raconté la façon dont Igor l'avait piégé et ça prend bien plus qu'une simple explication pour convaincre une victime qu'elle hallucine. Il lui faut un traitement de choc. _

_-Moi je peux lui expliquer. Je suis la vraie Bella après tout._

_-Je ne sais pas si ça marchera. Tu es la vraie Bella, mais l'empreinte de Igor peut agir sournoisement. Ce que tu pourrais dire à Edward, lui, il pourrait l'entendre d'une autre façon. Toutes tes paroles pourraient être déformées par le sort._

_-Que devons-nous faire alors?_

_-Pour l'instant, contentons-nous de le retrouver. Nous verrons à ce moment comment nous procéderons. _

_-Bien. Alors, concentre-toi sur lui._

_-Ce n'est pas aussi simple. Tant qu'il ne prendra aucune décision, je ne verrai pas sa position. Pour le moment, il erre sans but précis._

_-Si tu ne sais pas où il est, pourquoi tu as donné rendez-vous aux autres à Dublin?_

_-Nous devons prendre le traversier qui mène en Angleterre. Ce n'est pas clair, mais je vois de l'eau. Je crois que Edward nage vers l'Est._

_-Il… nage? En pleine mer? »_

_Bien sûr, me secouai-je. Pour lui c'était comme patauger dans une piscine. Et quelque chose me disait que les Cullen suivraient Edward de la même façon s'ils n'avaient pas eu besoin de tenir compte de moi. Un traversier est beaucoup plus lent qu'un vampire. À cause de moi, j'allais les ralentir dans leurs recherches._

_Résignée, j'allais lui dire de me laisser ici et de partir au plus vite à sa recherche, mais elle me devança._

_« Pas question. » objecta-t-elle, avec gravité. « Nous aurons besoin de toi quand nous le trouverons. Lui, c'est exactement son genre de te laisser en arrière pour être certain qu'il ne t'arrive jamais rien. Moi je vois les choses autrement. Toute la famille est concernée alors nous allons régler ça en famille. »_

_En famille..._

_Je fus tellement touchée qu'elle m'inclue dans le lot que mes lèvres en tremblèrent._

_« Ce n'est pas le moment de se montrer sentimentale. » me sermonna-t-elle. « Allez, en route. Nous avons un vampire à traquer. »_

_Elle attrapa mon poignet et je la suivis, ravie, inquiète, déterminée, angoissée, tout ça à la fois._

* * *

_« Mange, Bella. » _

_J'entendis le claquement d'un bol posé sur la petite table de la chambre d'hôtel. Un fumet de poulet s'en dégageait. Je repoussai le bol et m'affalai sur ma chaise._

_« Je n'ai pas faim. _

_-Tu n'as rien mangé depuis hier. Il faut que tu te nourrisses. » ordonna Alice._

_« Je ne peux rien avaler, désolée. »_

_J'étais trop tourmentée et anxieuse. Mon estomac s'en tordait._

_« Que va penser Edward en te voyant avec la peau sur les os? Tu dois avoir la forme pour vos retrouvailles. » dit-elle dans une vaine tentative de positivisme._

_« __**Si**__ nous le trouvons._

_-Nous y arriverons. Nous avons passé à un cheveu de l'attraper en Norvège. Il serait resté quelques minutes de plus avec ce banquier et nous l'aurions coincé._

_-Ça fait pratiquement deux semaines que nous le traquons et toujours rien... »_

_Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'une personne pût être si difficile à trouver. J'avais bêtement cru que nous en aurions pour quelques heures, voir un jour ou deux, pour mettre la main sur Edward. _

_Quelle naïveté de ma part._

_Des jours et des jours à se déplacer sans cesse, d'une région à l'autre, d'un pays à l'autre. Alice ne lâchait pas Edward d'une semelle et dès qu'elle voyait une ombre d'indice dans le futur, nous mettions le cap sur une nouvelle destination. Je ne comptais plus le nombre d'hôtels où nous passions. Je ne me donnais même plus la peine de défaire mes valises, car parfois nous ne restions que quelques heures puis Alice voyait quelque chose ailleurs. Le soir, les garçons sondaient les villes et faisaient des enquêtes discrètes sur de possibles témoins qui auraient pu voir Edward. Ils n'interrogeaient personne, mais leur physique ne passait pas inaperçu. Tout comme celui d'Edward. Alors dès qu'ils tombaient sur un passant qui les regardait un peu plus intensément que de coutume, ils le suivaient, certains que c'était un témoin qui avait déjà vu un type dans leur genre (en l'occurrence, Edward) et qui s'étonnait de leur ressemblance intimidante. Mais aucun témoin n'avait conduit Emmett et Jasper sur une piste concrète._

_Un jour Alice avait aperçu quelque chose d'alarmant. _

_« Oh non! » s'était-elle écriée. Et tout le monde s'était ameuté autour d'elle._

_« Quoi? Que vois-tu? » s'était enquis Jasper._

_« Il a soif... » Sa voix était perdue, lointaine. « Il va chasser._

_-Et alors? » dit Emmett, peu impressionné._

_« Il va chasser des humains! »_

_Tout le monde s'était tendu, sauf moi. Je n'avais pas cru à cette vision._

_« Edward ne ferait jamais ça._

_-Il se fiche du bien et du mal, maintenant._

_-Non. Il ne s'en fiche pas. Il ne s'en prendra à aucun humain. »_

_Et j'avais eu raison. Quelque temps plus tard, Alice le voyait se rétracter. Je savais qu'il ne ferait jamais de mal aux humains, mais il devait être vraiment perdu, désorienté et confus si des idées pareilles lui traversaient la tête. J'avais du mal à réaliser qu'une telle attitude pouvait être la conséquence de mon rejet. Mais que lui avais-je -hum-, que lui avait dit ce faux-moi de si terrible? Cette... illusion avait dû dire des atrocités abominables pour qu'il fût si... égaré, dans tous les sens du terme. Je me sentais comme un monstre de le faire souffrir. C'était ridicule puisque je n'avais rien à y voir, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me sentir responsable. Je ne supportais pas qu'il put être blessé, malheureux à cause de moi, même si ce moi était faux. Je ne m'en sentais que plus coupable... Pourquoi, mais pourquoi ne m'étais-je pas montré plus claire sur l'impossibilité que je le rejette? ! J'avais sûrement commis une erreur quelque part, un faux pas... Mais à quoi bon ressasser le passé? Je devais assumer les conséquences de mes actes. En fait, tout le monde devait assumer les conséquences de mes actes. Le clan en était directement affecté, à cause de ma négligence..._

_Jasper le Hacker avait apporté avec lui son matériel et avait pu suivre quelque temps les transactions bancaires que Edward effectuait, mais à chaque fois qu'il localisait le dernier endroit où il était passé, nous arrivions toujours trop tard; Edward était déjà bien loin de sa dernière halte. Il retirait souvent de l'argent, mais jamais pour se déplacer, prendre l'avion, un taxi, un train. Il n'utilisait même pas son passeport; il n'y avait aucune trace de son passage dans les systèmes des douanes, ce qui signifiait que Edward voyageait à pied d'un pays à l'autre, clandestinement._

_« Mais à quoi sert tout l'argent qu'il retire s'il ne l'utilise pas pour des moyens de transport? ! » s'était demandé Emmett._

_Tous les regards convergeaient toujours vers Alice pour déchiffrer le comportement de mon compagnon._

_« Je... Je crois que je l'ai vu décider d'acheter... de l'alcool. »_

_De l'alcool... Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien amener Edward à s'attarder sur des boissons fortes?_

_« Je ne suis pas certaine, mais je crois qu'il boit. » avait dit Alice, sceptique sur ce que elle-même voyait._

_Edward, boire un breuvage autre que du sang? Impossible. Et pourtant, Alice l'avait revu à quelques autres reprises se décider entre une sorte de bouteille et une autre. _

_Quelques jours plus tard, elle l'avait vu hésiter entre du Zubr et du Tyskie. Les bouteilles étaient de facture polonaise alors nous avions mis le cap sur la Pologne. _

_Encore de l'alcool. Edward pouvait vraiment s'intéresser à une chose pareille?_

_Personne n'était un traqueur-né, mais Rosalie avait un bon flair. Une fois, elle était parvenue à trouver une piste récente de son odeur au Danemark, mais elle s'arrêtait à un fleuve; signe que Edward avait plongé à l'eau pour continuer sa route. Nous l'avions perdu._

_Jamais je ne m'étais déplacé dans autant de pays en si peu de temps. Je voulais faire le tour du monde et bien j'étais servie. Mais je n'avais pas la tête à faire du tourisme. J'avais beau savoir que je me trouvais dans des endroits insolites, extraordinaires, je restais toujours dans la chambre d'hôtel. Je ne demandais même pas comment était l'environnement autour de moi. De toute façon, nous ne restions jamais assez longtemps pour visiter quoi que ce soit. _

_Le soir, quand j'arrivais à m'endormir, je rêvais que je rencontrais ce double de moi qu'avait affronté Edward. Curieusement, tout ce que je voyais dans ces rêves c'était une Bella de 10 ans. Logique puisque c'était la dernière image de moi que j'avais vu dans une glace. J'avais aucune idée de ce à quoi je ressemblais aujourd'hui alors mes rêves faisaient apparaître cette gamine. Elle avait toujours un visage mesquin et ricanait aux éclats, se délectant de faire du mal autour d'elle. Est-ce que c'était ce genre de Bella auquel Edward avait eu droit? Une Bella qui se riait de lui, qui l'insultait, le rejetait à coup de paroles insidieuses, sordides et blessantes? _

_Je ne servais pas à grand-chose dans cette chasse. Je me contentais de suivre le clan et d'attendre. Je ne pourrais entrer en jeu qu'au moment où nous aurions attrapé Edward. Qu'allais-je pouvoir lui dire pour annihiler le mauvais sort? "Je t'aime"? Et si le sort modifiait mes paroles et qu'il entendait "Je te hais" ? En allant voir les Irlandais, Jasper, Rosalie et Emmett avaient été prévenus par Maggie qu'il fallait beaucoup plus qu'une explication pour conjurer le sort. Des gestes seraient peut-être plus efficaces que des mots. L'embrasser me semblait une bonne option. Mais avant d'en arriver là, d'abord fallait-il parvenir à le retrouver, ce qui me paraissait de plus en plus irréalisable au fil des jours qui s'écoulaient._

_Emmett essayait de me distraire avec son éternelle bonne humeur « Allons, souris un peu, la taupe! » mais ses efforts demeuraient vains. Lui il s'amusait bien. « Enfin, un peu d'action! » disait-il, ravi de cette chasse. Non qu'il se réjouissait que son frère eut été berné par une illusion, par contre._

_Jasper ne parlait pas souvent. Il n'était même pas très souvent dans la même pièce que moi. Mon odeur le déconcentrait, mais aussi mes émotions à fleur de peau; inquiétude constante et chagrin résumant mon état quotidien. Les rares fois où nous nous trouvions ensemble, il m'imposait son don pour me calmer. Alice trouvait que je ne dormais pas assez alors il me rendait complètement amorphe et léthargique pour me forcer à me reposer._

_Tanya appelait souvent pour avoir des nouvelles. Elle voulait se joindre à nous, mais Jasper ne préférait pas. Sachant que Edward s'était évadé en Alaska pour faire le point la première fois qu'il était tombé sur mon odeur, Jasper préférait que les Horvakia restent sur place, au cas où il lui prendrait l'envie de se réfugier encore une fois là-bas._

_Alice avait vu les Irlandais faire des recherches de leur côté, mais ils ne trouvaient rien non plus. Depuis qu'on leur avait expliqué la véritable nature du don d'Igor, ils se sentaient responsables de ce qui s'était produit. _

_Esmé prenait contact avec nous tous les jours. Elle n'avait même pas été étonnée quand Alice lui avait dit ce qui s'était produit. En tant que mécène anonyme, elle avait eu de ses informateurs français des nouvelles de son nouveau protégé qui avait été vandalisé à son studio. On avait détruit une statue et l'enquête des policiers n'avait trouvé aucune trace des coupables. Les débris inspectés laissaient croire à une destruction à mains nues, hypothèse rejetée immédiatement par la police. Impossible qu'un homme puisse détruire du marbre à mains nues. Mais Esmé savait bien qu'un acte pareil était tout à fait possible si le coupable était un vampire. Dès lors, elle avait senti que quelque chose clochait et elle avait tout de suite fait le lien avec Edward quand Alice l'avait mise au courant de ce qui se passait. Je m'étais demandé pourquoi mon compagnon avait détruit le travail de ce garçon alors qu'il avait été si impressionné par son talent. Décidément, ce sort lui faisait accomplir des gestes en totale contradiction avec sa nature..._

_Esmé était affreusement inquiète pourtant elle avait toujours pour moi quelques paroles réconfortantes quand Alice me passait le téléphone. Carlisle insistait souvent pour se joindre à nous, mais Alice demeurait catégorique:_

_« Non. Vous devez rester là-bas. _

_-Pourquoi? Sens-tu que Edward va aboutir au Japon?_

_-Je ne sais pas. Je sens juste que vous devez rester là-bas, être attentifs et ouverts. Continuez le séminaire comme prévu. »_

_Carlisle et Esmé obéissaient donc à contrecoeur. Et quelque temps plus tard, Alice s'était exclamée, surprise:_

_« Eh ben..._

_-Quoi? Tu as du nouveau? » demandait Rosalie._

_J'avais senti Alice sourire._

_« Non. Rien de nouveau sur Edward. Mais Carlisle et Esmé ont fait une découverte intéressante. »_

_Elle n'avait rien ajouté et personne ne lui demanda de précisions. Alice était parfois comme ca; mystérieuse et secrète. Elle jugeait que tout ce qu'elle voyait ne devait pas nécessairement être mentionné, qu'il valait mieux découvrir en temps et en heure ce qu'elle avait vu se profiler à l'horizon. De toute façon, même si c'était égoïste de ma part, je me fichais des visions d'Alice si elles n'avaient pas de rapport avec Edward. _

_Au cours de cette chasse, Alice était le pilier, celle autour de qui tout tournait. Elle en avait beaucoup sur les épaules. Nous comptions énormément sur elle et son don pour retrouver Edward. Elle avait beaucoup de pression de notre part, mais elle-même s'en mettait énormément sur les épaules, déterminée et acharnée dans sa quête._

_Ce voyage aux côtés des Cullen m'apprenait beaucoup de choses. J'écoutais, je ressentais, j'observais à ma manière et j'en concluais que cette famille était vraiment soudée. Je ne connaissais pas un clan aussi uni, autant chez les humains que chez les vampires. Les malheurs de l'un devenaient automatiquement ceux des autres aussi. Tous se sentaient concernés par le sort des siens. Ils avaient tous une existence distincte, mais aucun ne pouvait évoluer sans faire parti de ce tout qu'ils formaient ensemble. Et ils me traitaient, moi, comme une dès leur. Certes, ils avaient cette tendance agaçante de me materner et me traiter comme une petite chose fragile et sans défense (le plus navrant, c'était qu'ils avaient raison). J'étais un peu le mouton noir de la famille. Ou plutôt l'agneau dans le noir parmi les lions... _

_J'étais certaine que jamais ils ne se seraient doutés qu'un jour une mortelle se joindraient à eux, tout comme jamais je ne me serais douté qu'un jour je me lierais à des êtres que j'avais toujours considéré que mythiques et légendaires._

_Seule Rosalie ne me faisait pas vraiment sentir que j'étais à ma place. Et je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. Elle ne m'adressait pas beaucoup la parole au cours de cette chasse. Elle m'en voulait. Et avec raison. Parfois, le clan parlait de moi alors qu'ils me croyaient endormie et Rose en profitait pour manifester ouvertement sa colère._

_« S'il n'avait pas voulu lui faire plaisir et l'emmener en voyage, jamais tout ceci ne se serait produit! » disait-elle avec ses intonations à la fois si veloutées et vindicatives._

_C'était vrai... La vie des Cullen était beaucoup plus simple avant que je ne débarque à Forks..._

_« Hé! »_

_Alice me ramena subitement dans le présent en me tapotant l'épaule et je secouai la tête._

_« Il finira par faire un choix clair pour moi. Il lui faudra bien prendre une décision quelconque à propos d'un chemin, d'un lieu où chasser, n'importe quoi qui trahira sa position. Maintenant, mange.»_

_Elle repoussa le bol devant moi. Je me forçai à avaler ce qu'il y avait dedans. J'étais sous une fenêtre et j'entendais la circulation des gens, des voitures. Nous étions au coeur d'une ville dont j'ignorais le nom. Je ne comprenais pas un mot de ce qu'on disait dans la rue. Je crois que nous étions quelque part en Estonie. A moins que ce fut la Lituanie? La Bulgarie? Aucune importance. J'avais perdu tout intérêt pour les voyages, les cultures étrangères, les découvertes. J'étais obsédée par une seule chose: Edward. _

_Éprouver un manque pareil était un véritable martyre. Mes doigts cherchaient toujours inconsciemment son visage. Ma peau me picotait, je me sentais nue et j'avais toujours froid, même si j'étais habillée de la tête aux pieds. Mon corps cherchait désespérément le voile invisible, chaud et apaisant dont me drapait la présence de mon compagnon d'ordinaire. Souvent je me surprenais à tendre les mains dans les airs sans raison, comme s'il allait apparaître tout à coup par magie sous mes paumes. Je le cherchais même dans mon sommeil; on m'entendait marmonner son nom la nuit. J'avais beau être entourée des Cullen, je me sentais démunie, seule, désemparée, désarticulée comme une machine dont il manque des morceaux pour bien fonctionner. J'avais si hâte de le retrouver... Chaque seconde de cette chasse me paraissait infiniment longue. _

_Je finis enfin mon repas, sans avoir goûté quoi que ce soit. Plus rien n'avait de saveur. Même l'estomac rempli, mon ventre me paraissait toujours vide et lourd à la fois._

_Alice récupéra les couverts pour les mettre dehors au pied de la porte, mais elle échappa le bol et il se fracassa sur le carrelage._

_« Oh! »_

_Je connaissais ce genre de "oh". Une vision! _

_La nature du "oh" était pleine de terreur cette fois._

_Il n'y avait que nous deux présents dans la chambre. Les autres étaient tous partis se nourrir. Je me précipitai vers Alice, contente d'avoir mes chaussures aux pieds (une habitude que j'avais prise pour gagner du temps puisque nous décollions parfois d'un hôtel deux minutes après l'avoir atteint) et je marchai sur les morceaux de verre. _

_Mes doigts rencontrèrent une statue aussi raide que dure._

_« Alice? »_

_Elle ne disait rien, perdue dans sa vision._

_« Alice, parle-moi! »_

_Toujours rien. _

_J'essayai de la secouer. Autant vouloir déplacer un mur de béton._

_« Alice! »_

_Sa voix claqua alors brusquement, me faisant sursauter._

_« Un loup-garou! »_

_Je la sentis se réactiver. Tout tourbillonnait dans la chambre. Il n'y eut bientôt plus de craquements sous mes pas; elle avait ramassé la vitre cassée à la vitesse de la lumière. Avant que je puisse réagir, la porte claqua. Nous avions loué deux chambres avec portes communicantes (pas le choix puisque Jasper préférait éviter de séjourner dans la même pièce que moi) Depuis l'autre chambre, j'entendis l'air se déplacer à toute vitesse. Elle rangeait tout et fermait les valises. Quand elle ressortit enfin, je l'apostrophai, impatiente._

_« Qu'est-ce que tu as vu?_

_-Une rencontre qui aurait pu mal tourner! »_

_J'attendis qu'elle se fasse plus explicite, mais les bibs des touches de son portable retentirent._

_« Jasper? » dit-elle au récepteur. « Rappliquez tout de suite. Nous partons en Russie. »_

_Elle raccrocha pour aussitôt appeler l'aéroport._

_« La Russie? Tu l'as vu en Russie? » insistai-je une fois que les billets furent réservés. « Quel rapport avec les loups-garous? Il pense à l'histoire qu'a raconté Chaca? _

_-Si ce n'était que ça! » déclara-t-elle, nerveuse. « Non, Edward a rencontré un _vrai_ loup-garou!_

_-Qu-quoi? ! »_

_Mortifiée, je plaquai une main sur ma bouche, l'autre sur ce coeur qui semblait vouloir sortir de ma cage thoracique._

_Toutes les horreurs racontées par Chaca me revinrent en tête et je paniquai._

_« Il va bien? Il n' a rien? Dis-moi qu'il n'a rien! » la suppliai-je en me ruant dans sa direction pour lui agripper le bras._

_« Ce n'est pas encore la pleine lune. » me rassura-t-elle. « Il est parti du secteur avant que les choses dégénèrent._

_-Tu es sûre?_

_-Rien de plus sûr. »_

_Toutefois, il y avait dans sa voix une vraie peur tangible qu'elle essayait de me cacher, en vain._

_« Mon dieu... Un loup-garou... »_

_Pour moi, ces créatures représentaient quelque chose d'abstrait, de révolu, plus légendaire que réelle. Mais j'avais oublié que certains d'entre eux vivaient encore. Jamais je n'aurais pensé que l'errance de Edward pouvait le conduire sur des territoires si dangereux... Je voulais que nous le retrouvions coûte que coûte, j'étais inquiète pour lui en raison de ce sort, mais je ne m'étais jamais inquiété de sa sécurité, des dangers qu'il courait. Cela ne rendit que plus urgent, vital et pressant ce besoin de le retrouver. _

_« Je n'avais pas vu Edward si clairement depuis des lustres. » poursuivit Alice, encore perturbée par ce qu'elle avait vu. « Le peu que je voyais de lui avait toujours été embrouillé, mais en réalisant sur qui il est tombé, il a recouvert ses esprits pendant un moment. Il était alerte, assez en tout cas pour que je sache qu'il se trouve en Russie; je l'ai vu brièvement parler en russe. J'ai vu de la neige également. S'il y a de la neige alors que nous sommes en Août, ça veut dire qu'il est au nord, presque en Arctique. _

_-Tu crois que ce type va le poursuivre?_

_-Je n'en sais rien. Je n'ai pas pu en apprendre davantage. C'est pour ça qu'il faut mettre le cap sur la Russie au plus vite. » _

_L'ambiance se tendit de plus bel quand le reste du clan apprit la nouvelle. Une lourde atmosphère d'appréhension et d'inquiétude flottait en permanence autour d'eux. Jusqu'ici, tout le monde s'était montré calme, stratégique, stoïque, mais tout avait changé avec cette rencontre inopportune. Tout le monde était maintenant sur le qui-vive. Les loups-garous étaient pour les vampires synonyme de mort, ni plus ni moins._

_« Super! » railla Emmett quand il sut où nous partions. « Il est en Russie! Notre champ de recherche se réduit qu'au plus grand territoire de la planète! Autant chercher une aiguille dans une meule de foin! »_

_Dans l'avion, j'eus encore droit au don de Jasper pour me calmer. Je protestai et insistai pour conserver tous mes moyens. Évidemment, on fit la sourde oreille alors je passai tout le temps de vol à somnoler. Dans mes demi-sommeils, mon imagination trop fertile partait en vrille et je songeais que si Igor avait usé de son don sur les Cullen, eh bien ils auraient tous halluciné des loup-garous. Ils redoutaient cette créature autant que le diable en personne. _

* * *

_« Ernest Bradford! » lança Alice, tout à coup. _

_Je bondis du lit comme un ressort. Les autres tendaient l'oreille. Deux heures que nous avions atterri dans une ville appelée __Severodvinsk__ et nous n'avions rien eu de nouveau depuis notre départ. Edward était retombé dans le brouillard, ce qui était néanmoins bon signe; s'il n'était plus en état d'alerte, ça voulait dire que le loup-garou l'avait lâché. Mais nous n'avions aucune idée de quelle direction il avait prise. Qui sait, il était peut-être même sorti de la Russie._

_« Qui est-ce? » questionna Rosalie, soulagée que sa soeur voit à nouveau quelque chose de clair._

_« Un nom fictif. Il vient de le prendre comme identité pour louer une chambre dans un motel._

_-Tu sais lequel?_

_-Non. Il ne le sait pas lui-même._

_-Un motel... » répéta Emmett. « Tu ne vois pas le bâtiment en question, l'environnement autour? _

_-Je vois de la neige. Toujours de la neige et rien que de la neige._

_-De la neige... » soupira-t-il. « Il peut y en avoir partout de la neige, pas nécessairement en Russie; au Tibet, au Yukon, en Sibérie, en Islande..._

_-Je crois que Edward est toujours en Russie. » affirmai-je._

_« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça? » demanda le pipeau._

_« Ernest Bradford n'est pas un nom fictif. C'était un anglais que Arago a rencontré sur son chemin quand il a visité Moscou. Ernest avait accepté de servir de guide à Arago pour visiter le reste du pays._

_-Alors tu crois que Edward s'est inspiré inconsciemment d'Arago parce qu'il foule le même pays que lui et ce guide?_

_-Pourquoi pas?_

_-C'est pas fou ce qu'elle dit... » admit Emmett._

_« Nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix dans ce cas. » déclara Jasper. « Nous devons appeler tous les motels russes et essayer de découvrir s'il y a un Ernest Bradford qui séjourne quelque part._

_-Tous les motels? » m'exclamai-je._

_J'entendis les mains de Jasper parcourir à toute vitesse le clavier de son ordinateur._

_« 198, pour être exact._

_- Génial... » rouspéta Emmett. « Avant qu'on tombe sur le bon, il sera parti, j'en suis sûr._

_-Peut-être pas. » dit Alice. « S'il loue une chambre, c'est forcément parce qu'il compte rester au même endroit pour un certain temps. Nous avons une chance de le coincer._

_-Très bien. Voici une liste avec tous les numéros. Séparons-nous le travail. Ça ne nous en fera que 50 à appeler chacun. »_

_À une vitesse déconcertante pour moi, mais sans doute bien normale pour eux, Jasper avait imprimé des listes et le froissement de papier et les multiples bibs que j'entendais dans la chambre m'indiquaient que tout le monde s'était emparé de son téléphone pour rejoindre tous les motels répertoriés. Chacun dans leur coin, ils parlèrent en russe comme s'ils avaient fait ça toute leur vie._

_« Je peux aider? » demandai-je timidement._

_Personne ne répondit._

_Les bibs et les dialectes étrangers se poursuivirent._

_«Bon... Si c'est comme ça... »_

_Je m'emparai de mon ordinateur pour effectuer mes propres recherches. _

_"_Alerte message"_ dit la voix mécanique, dès que j'eus ouvert l'appareil._

_Un nouveau mail était arrivé dans ma boîte. J'avais toujours espoir que Edward se manifeste d'une quelconque façon alors je m'empressai d'ouvrir le message._

_Je fus grandement déçue quand je découvris que c'était ma mère qui avait écrit._

_"_Bonjour chérie

Ton père ne voulait pas te déranger mais je crois qu'il vaut mieux te mettre au courant.

Il y a trois jours, Harry est décédé, Bella. Crise cardiaque. Comme ça. Qui l'aurait cru? La vie ne tient vraiment qu'à un fil.

Ton père n'en mène pas large en ce moment. J'ai parlé à Sue, elle est avec lui. Ils se soutiennent mutuellement. Je crois que tu devrais appeler pour lui parler un peu. T'entendre lui fera du bien.

Désolée de t'apprendre ça en plein voyage. J'aurais voulu t'appeler, mais tu m'as dit l'autre jour que ton forfait achevait alors j'ai préféré t'écrire et que tu gardes les minutes qu'il te reste pour ton père.

Je t'aime

Maman. _"_

_« Oh, non... »_

_Charlie... Perdre son meilleur ami sans signe précurseur... Je me souvenais qu'il m'avait écrit que Harry ne se sentait pas très bien ces temps-ci. Ils avaient même interrompu une partie de pêche. Je ne pensais pas que ça présageait quelque chose d'aussi atroce._

_Pauvre Charlie... Décidément, c'était un été de deuils. Tommy et puis maintenant Harry..._

_Une main se déposa sur mon épaule. Alice..._

_« Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Tu es toute triste... Nous allons le retrouver, Bella. Je te jure que nous y arriverons._

_-Non... Ce n'est pas ça... Enfin, si, mais... Lis toi-même. »_

_Elle jeta un oeil sur mon écran._

_« Je n'ai pas vu cet événement..._

_-Normal. Tu es entièrement concentrée sur Edward._

_-Vrai... Je suis désolée pour ton père. » dit-elle d'une voix douce. « Ta mère a raison. Appelle-le. »_

_Ce que je fis._

_Susan me répondit. Elle filtrait les appels. Beaucoup de monde appelait à la maison pour témoigner leur sympathie mais Charlie n'avait pas la force de répondre. Ce que je pouvais comprendre. Mais il fit bien évidemment une exception pour moi. Sue lui passa l'appareil. Ce fut un échange bref, étrange, pleins de silences chargés d'émotions. Je savais, d'une certaine façon, ce qu'il traversait en ce moment. Je venais de le vivre. Je ne lui racontai pas ma rencontre avec Tommy, mais je lui fis savoir que je comprenais vraiment ce qu'il endurait. _

_« Je t'aime, Papa. J'aurais voulu être là..._

_-Je sais. Moi aussi. »_

_Il fit un effort pour s'enquérir de mon voyage. Je lui dis que tout allait bien et que Edward lui offrait ses plus sincères condoléances. Inutile de l'alarmer en lui révélant que tous les Cullen le traquaient parce qu'un vampire psychopathe lui avait jeté un sort._

_« La villa est vide. » releva-t-il tout à coup. « Je savais déjà que Carlisle avait quitté, accompagné de sa femme. Il était venu me prévenir qu'il ne pourrait plus être premier répondant de nuit pour le reste de l'été. »_

_Carlisle était toujours le premier médecin que la police contactait quand un accident survenait la nuit._

_« Mais j'ignorais que les enfants partiraient également._

_-Ils prennent des vacances eux aussi. » inventai-je. « Ils sont partis faire... du camping. Tu sais combien les Cullen adorent le plein-air. _

_-Ah.»_

_Après quelques dernières paroles de réconfort, je raccrochai._

_J'étais déchirée en deux. J'aurais voulu sauter dans un avion pour rejoindre mon père à Forks. Mais je voulais aussi retrouver Edward. Le lendemain, Emmett coupa court à cette tergiversation quand il s'écria:_

_« Je l'ai! Je l'ai trouvé! »_

_Il avait sans doute couvert le récepteur de sa main pour éviter d'écorcher les oreilles de son interlocuteur. Il se remit aussitôt à parler en russe et ce qu'il dit alerta Jasper._

_« Non! Pas ça!_

_-Le réceptionniste est allé le chercher à sa chambre! » dit Emmet, tout fier et ignorant cordialement son frère._

_« Il ne fallait pas demander à lui parler! _

_-Pourquoi ça ? » s'offensa la baryton. _

_« Il ne fallait pas chercher à prendre contact avec lui. Il fallait raccrocher et mettre le cap tout de suite sur ce motel, c'est tout! »_

_Le plan que nous avions établi dès notre départ d'Irlande était relativement simple; aussitôt que nous aurions localisé Edward, nous devions nous approcher suffisamment de lui à son insu et jamais assez près pour qu'il repère les pensées des autres. Il tenait trop à sa solitude et prendrait la fuite dès qu'il identifierait les esprits de sa famille alors on devait approcher jusqu'à une certaine distance puis de là on me mettrait dans un taxi quelconque avec mon ordi-gps et c'était moi qui devais le trouver pour tenter de le raisonner._

_Nous n'eûmes pas besoin que le réceptionniste reprenne le téléphone pour savoir que Edward était parti. Alice le vit prendre la décision de déguerpir au plus vite._

_« Il a compris qu'on l'avait repéré. » soupira-t-elle._

_« Ah ben bravo, Emmett. » dit Rose, sarcastique. « Il a encore disparu dans la brume._

_-Désolé. » bougonna l'autre._

_La voix de Jasper me parvint de plus haut; il s'était levé de table._

_« Prenons au moins l'adresse et mettons le cap sur ce motel. »_

_Il s'avérait que nous nous trouvions à 200 km de la petite bourgade isolée où Edward avait pris une chambre. Nous louâmes un tout-terrain et je me retrouvai à l'arrière entre Rosalie et Alice. Une fois en route, tout le monde reprit son enquête téléphonique._

_« Apparemment, il continue de s'intéresser à l'alcool alors nous allons élargir notre champ de recherche. Cette fois, je vous ai fait une liste de tous les bars, pubs, auberges et hôtels de la région qui entourent le motel où il se trouvait sur un rayon de 30 km. _

_-Et on demande qui? Il ne reprendra pas deux fois le même faux nom. » s'enquit Rose avec lassitude. Ce mode de recherche la rebutait._

_« Demandez seulement s'ils ont vu un type qui correspond à sa description. Inventez une histoire, n'importe quoi... Mais que ce soit bien clair: personne ne cherche à lui parler._

_-Je ne me sens pas du tout visé par ce conseil. » ironisa Emmett._

_La route était très mauvaise. J'entendais les rafales de vent s'abattre contre le tout-terrain. Jasper avait le volant et, malgré sa maîtrise d'expert, souvent je sentais les roues déraper sur la neige glissante qui s'accumulait. _

_Avec ce climat, nous mettrions du temps à atteindre notre but. Je pris mon mal en patience et écoutai les conversations en russe autour de moi, de plus en plus fortes parce que leurs interlocuteurs les entendaient à peine._

_« La communication est extrêmement mauvaise. » dit Alice en raccrochant de son dernier appel infructueux. « Ce temps exécrable embrouille les ondes téléphoniques. Sans compter que plus nous roulons, plus nous nous enfonçons au coeur des montagnes. Tout sera HS dans peu de temps. »_

_Bientôt il ne resta plus que le téléphone de Edward que j'avais récupéré qui fut fonctionnel. C'était le seul appareil très puissant que nous avions à disposition. Il y avait bien mon ordinateur, mais, sans micro, impossible de se faire entendre à l'autre bout du fil. Rosalie fut chargée de continuer les appels tandis que Alice se recueillait pour se concentrer uniquement sur Edward. Jasper peinait toujours à maintenir le véhicule droit sur la route et Emmett utilisait mon GPS comme radar pour le guider parce que, si développée que fut la vue vampire, Jasper ne voyait qu'un mur blanc devant lui. Heureusement, nous étions les seuls fous à avoir mis le nez dehors; s'il devait y avoir un accident, personne d'autre que nous ne serait impliqué. En fait, personne d'autre que moi ne serait impliqué puisque les vampires autour s'en sortiraient indemnes._

_Nous étions à moitié chemin quand Alice se raidit._

_« Rose... Est-ce que tu as sur la liste un bar situé dans une ville appelée Kavenka?_

_-Oui, pourquoi?_

_-Appelle là-bas. Ce fut bref, mais je l'ai vu passer à proximité d'une station de ski et la seule qui est dans le coin se trouve à Kavenka. C'est plutôt flou, mais je crois qu'il marche sur un trottoir glacé en direction d'un bar.»_

_Rosalie s'exécuta. Je ne sus pas ce qu'elle dit en russe, mais ça ne semblait pas très concluant._

_« Le barman n'a vu personne qui correspond à sa description._

_-Ne romps pas la communication. Il ne devrait plus tarder..._

_-Comment arrives-tu à le suivre? » demandai-je, étonnée par ses certitudes alors qu'elle nageait dans le brouillard la plupart du temps._

_« Parce qu'il est irrité. Il est agacé que nous l'ayons retracé et ça le rend malgré lui plus alerte que d'habitudes. Il essaie de ne pas prendre de décision réfléchie, mais ses efforts donnent l'effet contraire. C'est comme quand on te demande de ne penser à rien, de faire le vide dans ton esprit; plus tu essaies consciemment de ne penser à rien, plus tu penses à toutes sortes de trucs, c'est plus fort que toi. »_

_Rosalie dut demander au barman d'attendre et puis son ton devint subitement fébrile. Et d'après la soudaine tension de tous les autres autour de moi, elle était sûrement tombée sur une piste._

_« Je crois que je le tiens. » dit-elle, presque incrédule. « En tout cas, le barman vient de voir un homme qui répond aux critères. Il l'aperçoit dans la rue depuis la vitrine. Il se dirige droit vers son bar! »_

_Elle reprit la communication et parut affolée à un moment et j'en déduisis que le barman au bout du fil allait interpeller l'homme pour lui dire que quelqu'un cherchait à lui parler. Elle cria:_

_« Ne! Ne het! Ya ne hochu govoritʹ !»_

_Le barman semblait avoir décollé son oreille du récepteur, car elle grinça aussitôt entre ses dents._

_« Zut, il ne m'entend pas. Il va interpeller le type alors que je ne lui ai rien demandé._

_-Ne prends aucun risque. » ordonna Jasper. « Raccroche tout de suite. Emmett? _

_-Ça vient, ça vient... » Il pianota sur le clavier de mon ordinateur. « Voilà. Kavenka est à 20 km du motel où était Edward auparavant. Cap sud, sud-est, la route 131. Tourne à gauche au prochain carrefour._

_-Ça alors... » s'exclama Rosalie qui n'avait toujours pas raccroché. « Le barman lui tend le téléphone. Apparemment, il ne fuie pas. Ce ne doit pas être le bon gars s'il prend l'appel...»_

_Malgré l'aversion qu'elle éprouvait envers moi, je ne pus m'empêcher de me pencher de son côté et tendre l'oreille pour essayer d'entendre ce qui se passait dans le récepteur. Je ne perçus qu'une voix étouffée et lointaine, mais Rosalie déclara, estomaquée: «Edward. »_

_Tout le monde retint son souffle._

_« Oh! Enfin, je t'ai trouvé! »_

_Mon dieu! C'était lui! C'était vraiment lui! Il était à deux centimètres de moi! Il était au téléphone!_

_Rosalie continua de parler. Je n'entendais toujours pas bien ce qu'il disait._

_« Oui, je sais mais c'est important.[...] Personne croyait que tu prendrais le coup de fil. Heureusement que je n'ai pas raccroché tout de suite! [...] C'est à propos de Bella. […] Tu vas enfin avoir l'occasion de comprendre ce qui se passe. […] De quoi je parle? Mais de Bella, qu'est-ce que tu crois? »_

_Emmett chuchota: « Attention! Ne dis rien de précis à propos de ce qui s'est passé. Le sort pourrait lui faire entendre autre chose! »_

_Rosalie changea alors sa tactique, se montra délibérément ambiguë._

_« Tout ce qui s'est passé avec elle en Irlande a une explication bien simple. Si nous en parlions ensemble, hein? Nous pourrions te rejoindre où tu es. […] Ce que je te dis? Mais que nous devrions parler, c'est tout. Nous devons t'expliquer. C'est fini, Edward. Tu n'as plus besoin de fuir, d'accord? C'est inutile. Tu vas tout comprendre quand nous allons te rejoindre... Edward? Tu es là? Il n'y a plus de tonalité... »_

_Le découragement me tomba dessus et mes épaules s'affaissèrent. Je sentis l'excitation des autres s'évaporer en fumée._

_Quelqu'un cogna sur le tableau de bord en jurant; Emmett sans doute._

_« Il a raccroché, mais c'est bizarre... » dit Rose, confuse. « On aurait dit qu'il ne comprenait pas ce que je disais._

_-Alice? Tu vois quelque chose? Que fait-il maintenant? » demanda Jasper. « Alice? »_

_Je me tournai vers elle. C'était moi la plus proche alors je tapotai son bras._

_« Alice?_

_-Alice! »_

_Jasper avait dû voir quelque chose d'alarmant par le rétroviseur, car il appuya sur les freins. J'aurais été projetée en avant si ma ceinture ne m'avait pas bloqué. Le véhicule tangua dans un crissement de pneus avant de s'immobiliser complètement. Heureusement que nous étions les seuls sur la route sinon il y aurait eu un carambolage monstrueux._

_Plus vite que l'éclair, Jasper avait jailli de l'habitable pour aussitôt ouvrir la portière du côté d'Alice. Je me fis happer par un tourbillon de vent et de flocons glacés._

_Mais que se passait-il? !_

_« Alice! » cria Jasper, apeuré._

_Je le sentis secouer le bloc de marbre que représentait la vampire à côté de moi._

_« Alice! Reviens-moi! »_

_Rosalie s'était penchée par-dessus mon épaule._

_« Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive? Jamais je ne l'ai vu en transe comme ça... » exhala Rose. Ce qu'elle voyait paraissait effrayant._

_« Reviens, Alice! » persista Jasper, de plus en plus inquiet. _

_« Neige... » entendis-je soudain de sa bouche flûtée. « Froid... Vent... Glace... » Sa voix n'était qu'un souffle, hypnotisé. « Eau... Rochers... Vent... »_

_Puis plus rien. Elle retomba muette._

_« Emmett, prends le volant. » ordonna l'aigle d'un ton sans réplique._

_« Où veux-tu que j'aille?_

_-Là où il y a de l'eau, du vent et des rochers._

_-D'après la cyber-carte, il y a un fleuve près de Kavenka, mais..._

_-Alors, allons là-bas. Pousse-toi Bella. Rose, va à l'avant.»_

_Je me poussai du côté où se trouvait auparavant Rosalie alors que cette dernière était déjà à l'avant à la place du co-pilote. Emmett avait dû enjamber le bras de vitesse, car le véhicule se remit en marche, pédale au plancher. Jasper ferma la portière et s'installa à l'arrière. Alice était entre nous deux, toujours aussi immobile. Je n'osais pas les toucher pour être sûre, mais je me doutais que Jasper l'avait entouré de ses bras pour la soutenir. _

_« Elle ne réagit toujours pas? » demandai-je, inquiète._

_« Non. Elle est... Complètement ailleurs... »_

_Il s'écoula une heure et toujours aucune manifestation d'Alice. Jasper l'appelait continuellement, tantôt en douceur, tantôt avec désespoir. Mon odeur confinée dans le véhicule ne semblait même plus le préoccuper tant l'état de sa compagne l'affectait._

_« D'après le gps, nous approchons le pont qui mène à Kavenka. » dit Rosalie pour meubler le silence qui s'était installé._

_Et ce fut là que ça se produisit: un cri strident émergea de la bouche d'Alice. Si strident que je m'en bouchai les oreilles. Quand ce fut fini, elle se tortilla._

_« Non! Ne fais pas ça! Ne fais pas ça! _

_-Alice! » criait Jasper pour enterrer ses paroles. « Reviens! Reviens-moi! »_

_Elle s'agitait tellement qu'elle aurait pu me frapper sans le savoir et j'aurais été bonne pour l'hôpital si Jasper ne l'avait pas entouré de ses bras._

_« J-Jasper? » couina-t-elle, finalement._

_« Enfin! Elle est de retour! Il était temps! » lança Emmett, soulagé. _

_« Qu'as-tu vu? » questionna Jasper, d'une voix altérée._

_Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite. On aurait dit qu'elle cherchait ses repères._

_« Edward... Il… J'ai voulu le suivre, le trouver, mais je me suis fait moi-même prisonnière du chemin qu'il a parcouru mécaniquement. Je ne pouvais plus quitter la route qu'il traçait dans l'avenir, c'était horrible. Il est tellement envasé dans le désespoir que je m'y suis enfoncée aussi. C'était comme marcher dans des sables mouvants. Plus je bougeais pour en sortir, plus je m'enfonçais... »_

_Je n'avais jamais connu une Alice si... effrayée. Elle ressemblait à une petite fille qui venait de sortir d'un abominable cauchemar._

_« Les paroles de Rosalie... Complètement déformées par le sort... Il a appelé à Forks... Docteur Emmingford... Un malheureux concours de circonstances lui a fait croire que Charlie se préparait pour ses funérailles alors que c'étaient celles de Harry... Affreux... _

_-C'est fini maintenant. Tu es parmi nous. Tu es avec moi. » la rassura Jasper même si, comme nous tous, il ne comprenait rien à ce qu'elle racontait._

_J'avais peur de ce qu'elle avait vu. La mention de ce désespoir mystérieux de Edward me faisait mal, mais je fis un effort pour l'oublier un instant. C'était Alice qui avait besoin de réconfort et je crus bon de la rassurer aussi en caressant son bras._

_Elle sembla soudain se rappeler que j'étais juste à côté. Elle se tourna et me saisit par les épaules, catastrophée._

_« Ce sort... Cette empreinte laissée sur le cerveau d'Edward... C'est comme si cette chose possédait une volonté propre. » dit Alice, impressionnée et effrayée à la fois par ce dont elle avait été témoin à distance. « À chaque fois qu'un événement extérieur ou une personne autour de lui est susceptible de mettre en doute ses certitudes, cette chose modifie tout pour alimenter de plus bel la phobie... Et c'est ce qui vient de se produire avec Rosalie. Le sort s'est aggravé de la pire manière que l'on pouvait s'imaginer; maintenant Edward croit t'avoir perdu pour de bon! Il est persuadé que tu es morte! »_

* * *

_J'étais perdue. Sous le choc. Pas par ce que je venais d'apprendre, mais plutôt en raison de la réaction épidermique que cette annonce causait aux autres. Une cacophonie de voix fébriles envahissait l'habitacle. Ils étaient sur le qui-vive, paniqués, on appelait Carlisle tandis que d'autres maudissaient la tempête et se plaignaient de la lenteur du véhicule._

_La situation était dramatique. Je le savais bien. C'était absolument affreux que mon compagnon fut persuadé que je n'étais plus de ce monde. C'était odieux de me savoir encore si loin de lui, de savoir qu'il pouvait encore nous échapper. Je me sentais si impuissante! Je voulais le voir. Je mourais de le voir plutôt. Ma poitrine me faisait mal tant je souffrais que Edward soit si loin, si berné par ce sort. Mais je ne comprenais pas le comportement des autres autour de moi. Oui, c'était épouvantable que Edward croit à ma mort, mais je ne saisissais pas pourquoi sa famille agissait comme si c'était la fin du monde. Pourquoi se montraient-ils si empathiques? Alice, à la rigueur, c'était crédible qu'elle agisse ainsi puisqu'elle avait vécu la souffrance à distance. Mais les autres... Surtout Rosalie qui d'ordinaire se montrait à la limite indifférente en toute circonstance, je ne comprenais pas cette agitation, cet émoi collectif._

_Moi, humaine aux émotions difficilement contrôlables, c'était plausible que je me fasse encore plus de souci pour la personne qui m'était le plus chère au monde. Mais pour des vampires stoïques, imperturbables et si peu impressionnables, c'était choquant de les sentir au diapason de mon propre tourment intérieur. _

_« Tu as vu où il est? » demanda un Jasper tendu._

_« Oui. Pour la première fois, il a pris une décision réfléchie. »_

_Le ton d'Alice était atone, sinistrement inquiétant._

_« Il est très... lucide et déterminé. Je n'aurai aucun mal à le suivre maintenant. Continue vers le Nord, Emmett. _

_-Voilà une bonne chose. Nous n'opérerons plus à l'aveuglette. » dit ce dernier._

_La voix fataliste d'Alice reprit: « C'est vrai, mais ça ne suffira pas._

_-Comment ça?_

_-La tempête nous ralentit trop. Nous n'arriverons pas à temps._

_-A temps? A temps pour quoi?_

_-Pour l'intercepter avant qu'il ne trouve ce qu'il cherche._

_-Il cherche quoi? »_

_Alice mit du temps à poursuivre. Elle semblait ignorer de quelle façon présenter ce qu'elle avait à dire._

_« La pleine lune est dans trois heures... » qu'elle soupira, finalement._

_Trop idiote pour faire le lien avec la présente conversation, je ne saisis pas tout de suite._

_« La pleine lune... » répétai-je, perdue, alors que tous les autres vociféraient et feulaient. Eux, ils avaient compris. On téléphonait à nouveau à Carlisle pour le prévenir de cette tournure d'événements qui, à moi, m'échappait encore._

_Rose siffla entre ses dents: « Il ne va quand-même pas essayer de le trouver? »_

_Il y eut un autre silence, au terme duquel je compris que Alice venait de voir de nouvelles informations._

_« Il l'a _déjà_ trouvé. »_

_Trouvé qui? Et quel rapport avec la pleine lu..._

_« Oh... »_

_La pleine lune... Lycans..._

_Edward voulait trouver le lycan? !_

_Pourquoi voulait-il le trouver ? ! Était-il devenu complètement fou? ! Ne savait-il pas que c'était hyper dangereux ! ?_

_Comme si mon subconscient avait déjà tout pigé avant moi, il envoya des souvenirs remonter à la surface. Le ténor de Edward surgit alors dans mon esprit._

_« _S'il t'arrivait quoi que ce soit, je ne m'en remettrais jamais. _» _

_« _Les loups-garous sont les seules créatures plus fortes que nous. Elles ne le sont qu'une nuit par mois, mais c'est amplement suffisant. Un vampire seul contre un spécimen est condamné à coup sûr. _»_

_Condamné... _

_Tout se déclencha. Je saisis enfin pleinement la conséquence horrible de ces fausses croyances et pourquoi les Cullen étaient aussi affolés. L'enjeu me bondit au visage douloureusement._

_Edward savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait. Il savait très bien qu'il se mettait en danger. C'était voulu. Délibéré. _

_« NON! »_

_Mon cri fit taire tout le monde. Je sentis mon sang se vider de mon visage._

_« Non! Non, non, non! Il n'a pas le droit! »_

_Tel un raz-de marrée, je fus frappée violemment par la peur et engloutie dans l'angoisse. À plusieurs reprises j'avais éprouvé une peur démentielle pour lui. James, l'avalanche, le combat avec Pachacamac... mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce qui s'empara de moi en terme de souffrance et de terreur à cet instant. Cette fois il s'agissait d'un loup-garou. Il était condamné. Vraiment condamné. _

_J'eus l'impression que j'allais éclater, comme si les boulons qui retenaient en place ma personne allaient sauter. On aurait dit que mon corps n'était pas assez grand et solide pour contenir toute cette détresse et cette épouvante qui s'agitaient en moi._

_Jasper sentit la crise de nerfs sur le point de me submerger et il m'envoya une vague anesthésiante pour me contrôler. Pour une fois, je lui en fus reconnaissante. Mes doigts agrippèrent ma ceinture et la tordirent. Je tremblais de tous mes membres et les rafales de vent qui s'abattaient sur le tout-terrain faisaient écho à la tempête qui rageait dans tout mon corps._

_« Du calme. » m'ordonna Alice. « Il a trouvé le loup-garou et l'a assommé pour l'emmener loin de toute civilisation. Le type ne peut rien lui faire pour l'instant. La nuit n'est pas encore tombée. Nous avons encore une chance de le rejoindre. »_

_Ses paroles ne suffirent pas à me rassurer._

_Maintenant cette chasse prenait une tout autre dimension. Cette fois nous ne traquions pas Edward pour le raisonner, mais pour le sauver._

_Même anesthésiée, ça ne m'empêcha pas de ressentir la tension générale autour de moi. Jamais ils n'avaient été aussi alarmés. Même pas lors de la traque de James. Normal, en un sens, puisque à l'époque il s'agissait de se mesurer à un individu de même calibre qu'eux. Les deux camps étaient à égalité. Aujourd'hui, c'était différent. Il était question d'un loup-garou, d'une créature qui était supérieure en force et indestructible._

_« Nous n'avançons pas assez vite. » maugréa Rosalie._

_Elle avait raison. Un tout-terrain dans une tempête pareille n'était pas à la hauteur. Il fallait qu'ils arrivent avant la pleine lune. Si j'étais complètement terrorisée par ce qui attendait Edward, je m'insurgeais contre l'idée que les Cullen risquent leur vie à ce point pour lui. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils se jettent dans la gueule du loup, dans tous les sens du terme. Ils _devaient_ arriver avant la nuit._

_« Arrêtez ici. » parvins-je à articuler. « Sortez et allez-y. Trouvez-le. Éloignez-le de ce loup-garou au plus vite! Vous courez beaucoup plus rapidement que cet engin! »_

_Alice entoura mes épaules de son bras._

_« Nous ne pouvons pas te laisser ici, Bella. Tu dois être dans les parages. Edward doit te voir vivante. Il doit te voir vivante pour qu'il accepte de renoncer à son plan._

_-Alors, emmenez-moi avec vous. _

_-Personne ne peut te traîner sur son dos Bella. La tempête fait rage; tu vas mourir de froid si nous courons dans le vent. Nous devons continuer à rouler, c'est la seule solution. »_

_Et cette solution ne convenait à personne. Je sentais l'exaspération et la frustration suer de l'habitacle. Ils étaient tous impatients. Mais nous n'avions pas le choix de procéder ainsi._

_C'était insupportable de rester immobile et attendre que le véhicule atteigne son but, cahin-caha. _

_« Carlisle et Esmé vont tenter de nous rejoindre. » dit Alice avec calme au bout d'une éternité._

_« Il est inutile d'essayer de nous rejoindre. » marmonna Jasper. « Même en grand nombre, nous ne pourrons rien faire. C'est Bella qui est la clef. Elle seule peut l'arrêter.»_

_« Je ne suis pas certaine, mais je crois qu'ils ont une solution. » reprit Alice._

_« Une solution? _

_-Ce n'est pas très clair pour eux alors ça l'est encore moins pour moi. C'est bizarre, Carlisle songe beaucoup à Achille..._

_-Le héros?_

_-Oui. Vraiment étrange... Enfin, ce que je vois qui est net c'est qu'ils vont tenter de mettre la main sur un Jet. » _

_Un Jet ? ! Seigneur... Les Cullen disposaient de moyens vraiment illimités._

_« À moins de le voler, ils n'auront pas le temps de remplir toutes les procédures et d'arriver avant la pleine lune. » dit Emmett._

_Alice rétorqua: « Ils n'auront pas besoin d'en louer un ni d'en voler un. On va en mettre un à leur disposition._

_-Qui ça "on" ? »_

_Nous n'en apprîmes pas davantage, car Alice enchaîna aussitôt: « Tourne ici! Quitte la route!_

_-Pourquoi?_

_-Le pont sera fermé à Kavenka. Nous devons contourner la zone. »_

_Je fus secouée dans le virage brutal qu'effectua Emmett._

_Où que nous roulions à présent, il y avait des tas de bosses. De multiples égratignures firent grincer la taule du véhicule. Roulions-nous à travers les arbres?_

_« Tu es sûre que c'est le bon chemin? » demanda Rosalie._

_« Oui. »_

_Le temps se calmait. Je sentis même quelques rayons de soleil taper contre la fenêtre. J'appuyai sur ma montre parlante: "_Dix-neuf heure et dix sept minutes."_ dit la voix mécanique._

_« Une demie-heure avant que la nuit tombe. » marmotta Jasper._

_Rose parut avoir la nausée._

_« Pouah! Ça empeste ici! _

_-C'est le loup-garou. » dit Alice. « Nous approchons du but. »_

_Je humai l'air et ne trouvai rien d'anormal. L'odeur était trop subtile pour mes narines humaines. Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, cette découverte nauséabonde avait du bon._

_"Nous approchons du but. Nous approchons du but. Nous approchons du but. Nous app..."_

_Le moteur émit soudain un bruit inquiétant, puis il y eut une sorte d'explosion._

_« C'est pas vrai! » jura Emmett. Le véhicule ralentit et le moteur rendit un dernier couinement plaintif avant de s'éteindre._

_Il ne manquait plus que ça!_

_« Je m'en occupe. »_

_Rosalie se jeta dehors. Ses dons de mécanicienne étaient hors pair. Elle allait régler le problème en moins de deux, non?_

_Les autres sortirent aussi et je voulus suivre le mouvement._

_« Non. » _

_Jasper me retint par l'épaule._

_« Ton odeur doit rester hermétiquement enfermé ici, dans ce tout-terrain. Nous sommes trop près du loup-garou. Tu sens plus fort que nous tous réunis. »_

_Il me rendit bien évidemment très à l'aise et confortable avec l'idée de rester à l'écart des autres. Je restai donc seule à l'intérieure tandis que Rosalie soulevait le capot pour voir l'étendue des dégâts._

_Je restai là à attendre, tordant toujours ma ceinture. Plus les minutes passaient, plus la lumière timide du soleil diminuait. Les ombres autour de moi s'assombrirent. La nuit tombait._

_"Vite... Plus vite... Dépêche-toi, Rose, je t'en prie..."_

_Attendre dans le silence permettait malheureusement à mon esprit de dériver et de commencer à imaginer toutes sortes de scènes atroces. Et toutes tournaient autour des loups-garous. J'ignorais à quoi ressemblait un loup-garou. Même avant que je perde mes yeux, je n'avais vu que très peu d'images de cette créature dans les feuilletons et les BD. Alors, j'imaginai un chien géant enragé... et je secouai la tête juste à temps pour empêcher mon esprit de me figurer Edward attaqué par cette créature._

_Pourquoi voulait-il en finir? Pourquoi? Que ce fut aujourd'hui ou dans 30 ans, d'un accident ou d'une maladie, j'allais mourir de toute façon. Il le savait très bien. Alors pourquoi? Pourquoi cette réaction? _

_Je pensai alors à Églantine et son mari._

_Serais-je bientôt aussi une veuve éplorée? Une warmi en deuil? Et, si oui, arriverais-je, comme Eglantine, à demeurer droite et digne malgré ma souffrance? Non. Je n'y arriverais pas. Parce que Edward serait disparu en étant certain que je le détestais. Je ne pourrais jamais me le pardonner... _

_J'avais dit que c'était un été de deuils. Je n'aurais jamais cru à quel point c'était vrai..._

_Il y eut des bruits de pas près de la voiture, des éclats de voix agitées et énervées. Ils se disputaient, on dirait. La portière s'ouvrit alors brusquement._

_« Bella. »_

_Alice était de plus en plus tendue. Elle débita alors un flot de paroles rapides à peine articulées et il me fallut toute ma concentration pour ne rien laisser échapper._

_« Rosalie ne peut rien faire. Elle aurait besoin d'un chalumeau pour souder des pièces ensemble. Nous sommes encore trop loin pour qu'Edward repère nos esprits et nous écoute. Nous devons donc aller à sa rencontre. Autant être lucide; le temps qu'on le rejoigne, la transformation aura commencé. Toi, tu vas rester ici. Dans ce véhicule. Avec Rosalie.__ Jasper, Emmett et moi allons rejoindre Edward. Il était certain que nous ne parviendrions pas à l'atteindre avant que la pleine lune soit terminée alors, avec de la chance, il s'en voudra tellement d'avoir mis sa famille en danger qu'il renoncera à ses plans même s'il est toujours persuadé que tu es morte. Nous allons ensuite l'inciter à venir ici. En te voyant dans le tout-terrain, il comprendra tout et t'emmènera avec lui. C'est le plus rapide d'entre nous alors même si le loup-garou venait à repérer ton odeur, vous serez déjà bien loin. Nous, nous allons faire diversion. S'il le faut nous l'occuperons jusqu'à l'aube. »_

_Elle ne me donna même pas le temps de m'insurger contre ce plan totalement suicidaire. La portière claqua aussitôt. Plus de voix, plus de bruits de pas. Ils étaient partis... _

_Ce ne fut qu'en entendant un soupir bref de frustration que je compris que Rosalie avait pris place à côté de moi avant que Alice ne referme la portière._

_Le silence tomba._

_« Rosalie? _

_-Quoi? » aboya-t-elle._

_Je m'enfonçai la tête dans le collet de ma parka._

_Valait mieux adopter un profil bas et me taire._

_Il était clair qu'elle n'avait pas du tout envie d'être laissée pour compte tandis que le reste du clan allait aux devants de graves dangers. Je me sentais pareille en fait._

_Le moteur mort, le chauffage diminua dans la voiture et bientôt je fus frigorifiée. Mais le froid n'était rien comparé à ce que je ressentais comme émotions. Jasper n'était plus là pour me contenir alors je m'emmurai dans l'angoisse, la terreur et le chagrin. Je priai pour qu'ils tirent Edward de là avant la transformation. Je supportais déjà mal que mon compagnon fût en danger, savoir que trois Cullen allaient risquer leur vie pour le sauver de ce qui était somme toute le résultat de mes erreurs et des mes négligences, m'était insupportable._

_« Tu peux arrêter de faire ça? »_

_Distraite par le ton agacée de Rosalie, je refis surface._

_« Faire quoi?_

_-Te balancer d'avant en arrière comme si tu étais dans un rocking-chair imaginaire._

_-Oh... Pardon. » dis-je, honteuse. « Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte. »_

_Quelque chose de léger et doux atterrit sur ma tête. Une couverture? Mes doigts m'apprirent que c'était de la laine; Rose m'avait lancé son gilet. _

_« Merci. » dis-je avant de le revêtir._

_Un grognement me servit de bienvenue._

_Puisqu'elle avait rompu le silence, autant profiter de cette ouverture. Je devais m'occuper l'esprit sinon j'allais devenir complètement folle._

_« Dis... Heu... Pourquoi tu es restée ici? Pourquoi ne les as-tu pas accompagné?_

_-Si tu crois que je suis là de gaieté de coeur, tu te trompes. » _

_Ça c'était évident._

_« Nous avons procédé par la logique. » expliqua-t-elle de mauvaise grâce. « Emmett est le plus fort, Alice prévoit les coups et Jasper est un guerrier-né. Ils ont tous un atout en plus tandis que moi... De nous quatre, c'est moi la moins parée à une bataille alors ils m'ont désigné comme baby-sitter. » dit-elle, amère._

_« Je n'ai pas besoin de baby-sitter. » protestai-je._

_« Il faut quelqu'un pour t'emmener loin d'ici si jamais les choses tournent mal là-bas. »_

_Je tremblai à cette éventualité. Rosalie aussi._

_Le silence s'abattit de nouveau dans le véhicule._

_Je me dépêchai de trouver une autre façon de m'occuper le cerveau avant que l'angoisse m'assaille de nouveau._

_« Pourquoi Edward veut être supprimé? » demandai-je. Forcément, elle savait la réponse. Dès que les Cullen avaient su que Edward me croyait morte, ils avaient tous été catastrophés. Ils savaient très bien qu'il chercherait à se détruire avant même que Alice le voit se décider._

_« Faut vraiment que je t'explique? C'est pas évident? »_

_Je venais de poser une question très stupide d'après son rire sans joie._

_Je tentai de formuler une hypothèse. _

_La culpabilité?_

_Se croyait-il si responsable de moi, de tout ce qui pourrait m'arriver, au point de désirer la mort pour se punir s'il échouait à me protéger? La culpabilité pouvait-elle mener à de tels extrêmes?_

_« Est-ce qu'il s'en veut parce qu'il n'a pas pu me sauver de cette prétendue mort? »_

_Autre rire moqueur et exaspéré._

_« Tu n'as rien pigé à la situation, hein? » _

_Je ne pigeais pas, c'était vrai._

_« La culpabilité n'a rien à voir... Mais ce n'est pas à moi de t'expliquer ça. C'est à Edward. Ils vont le sortir de là et il te le dira. »_

_Je baissai le menton, déçue et perdue._

_« Oui, ils vont le sortir de là... » murmurai-je pour tenter de m'en convaincre._

_Le silence retomba._

_Où en étaient-ils? La lune devait être levée maintenant. Pourquoi mettaient-ils tant de temps à revenir? _

_« Tu entends ce qu'ils font?_

_-Non. Trop loin._

_-Ils... Ils ne vont pas se battre avec le loup-garou, n'est-ce pas?_

_-Ce n'est pas le but de la manoeuvre. Ils savent très bien que ce serait perdu d'avance. Ils vont seulement l'occuper, le distraire. Du moins, je l'espère. »_

_Elle était agacée, mais pour une fois je n'étais pas en cause. Je sentais qu'elle aussi mourait d'envie de savoir ce qui se passait là-bas et rien ne la frustrait plus que de rester ici à attendre, dans l'ignorance des événements. _

_Ils devaient s'en sortir... Ils devaient s'en sortir..._

_Quoique... Même s'ils s'en sortaient tous, la partie ne serait pas pour autant gagnée. Le sort de Igor pouvait encore fonctionner._

_Tout à coup, je fus pleine de doutes. Le loup-garou était un adversaire inquiétant, mais quelque chose me disait que le sort de Igor était un obstacle encore plus insurmontable._

_« Rose..._

_-Mmh._

_-Ça ne marchera pas._

_-Quoi?_

_-Le fait de me voir ne suffira pas à Edward. _

_-Bien sûr que si. Ça lui causera un choc suffisant pour qu'il cesse de croire que tu es morte._

_-Et s'il ne voyait rien ou que le sort lui faisait voir une Bella morte ou que sais-je encore? »_

_Sa réponse se fit moins assurée cette fois._

_« Nous serons tous autour de lui comme témoins. Si nous te voyons tous vivante, il n'aura pas le choix d'y croire aussi. Nous le convaincrons._

_-Quand bien même parviendriez-vous à le convaincre que je suis vivante, comprendra-t-il que je ne l'ai pas rejeté? _

_-Tu vas lui parler, lui expliquer la vérité._

_-Et si mes paroles étaient modifiées aussi, comme les tiennes l'ont été au téléphone? »_

_Elle ne sut pas quoi répliquer à cette hypothèse. Personne jusque là n'avait réfléchi au meilleur moyen de conjurer le sort, la partie de l'épreuve la plus difficile étant de trouver Edward d'abord. Maintenant que nous avions réussi à le trouver, il fallait songer à la suite, à comment nous y prendre. Et penser à conjurer le sort était un moyen efficace de positiver, de croire que l'obstacle loup-garou serait bientôt écarté._

_« Alice l'a dit; ce sort a une volonté propre. Il est sournois... Il faudra plus que des explications. » repris-je. « Edward doit m'entendre. Vraiment m'entendre. »_

_La solution s'imposa à moi par l'entremise d'un souvenir. Je me rappelai une conversation sous le vieux chêne tordu: _

"Et là, que lis-tu dans ma tête en ce moment?

-Rien. Le phénomène peut se produire seulement quand tu es inconsciente. Carlisle croit que tu as un bouclier mental qui s'abaisse au moment où ton cerveau n'est plus alerte.

-Un bouclier ? Intéressant…

-Et très frustrant.

-Ça ne fait rien. Ton don est complètement inutile puisque je ne te cacherai plus rien désormais.

-Vraiment plus rien ? Alors si je te redemande si tu ne m'en veux vraiment pas de t'avoir arraché ton regard neuf, tu me diras réellement la vérité ?

-Tu ne me crois pas? Je t'assure, je ne t'en veux pas, Edward. Assomme-moi et explore mon inconscient si tu veux des preuves."

_Mais bien sûr! C'est ça! _

_« Il doit entendre mon esprit. _

_-Il ne peut pas._

_-Si. Il y a un moyen... » dis-je, de plus en plus déterminée. « Mon bouclier disparaît quand je suis dans les vapes. _

_-Et comment veux-tu tomber dans les vapes? _

_-Tu crois que tu pourrais m'assommer? Me faire perdre connaissance? »_

_D'après son soupir, elle roulait des yeux, excédée._

_« Sois un peu sérieuse, Swan._

_-Mais je le suis! _

_-Il va me tuer si je touche un seul de tes cheveux._

_-C'est pour la bonne cause. Il comprendra. »_

_Je sentais son regard acéré me détailler. Elle avait peine à croire que je puisse imaginer des idées pareilles, mais je sentais aussi que ce plan commençait à faire du chemin dans sa tête. _

_Je devais la convaincre. Rosalie était l'alliée parfaite pour ce plan, car c'était bien la seule qui ne verrait aucune objection à me taper dessus. Elle ne m'avait jamais apprécié alors j'étais certaine qu'elle y prendrait un malin plaisir. Mais peu importe ses motivations du moment que le résultat ramenait Edward à la raison._

_« Tu es complètement cinglée, Swan. »_

_Elle ne disait ça que pour la forme. Ce plan la séduisait déjà..._

_« C'est souvent les idées les plus tordues qui s'avèrent les plus efficaces._

_-Comment peux-tu être sûre que ça marcherait?_

_-Il n'y a rien de sûr. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que Edward doit voir de lui-même ce qui s'est passé. Si on tente d'expliquer, le sort modifiera tout. »_

_Un dernier lambeau de réticence lui fit faire marche arrière. _

_« Il peut voir nos pensées à nous, voir ce que nous avons vécu. Ça suffira. »_

_Elle craignait les répercussions de ce plan sur sa personne, ce que je pouvais comprendre. Mais si tout fonctionnait comme prévu, je savais que Edward ne lui en voudrait pas._

_« Oui, mais je crois que ça marcherait mieux s'il était témoin de _ma_ réalité, pour qu'il saisisse combien sa phobie n'a pas de raison d'être._

_-Tu n'auras pas de contrôle sur tes pensées si tu es inconsciente. Et si ton esprit faisait défiler des trucs qui n'ont aucun lien avec la situation? Edward ne peut lire que ce à quoi tu penses dans le moment présent, rappelle-toi. »_

_Je n'avais pas songé à ça..._

_« Avant que tu me... Avant que tu agisses, je... Je penserai très très fort à tout ce qui s'est produit ces deux dernières semaines. » me rattrapai-je. « Avec de la chance, ça restera gravé dans mon subconscient._

_-Ce plan est dément. Pure folie._

_-Mais tu as du mal à résister, n'est-ce pas? »_

_Elle souriait._

_« Résister à t'assommer? J'avoue que oui. »_

_Sa franchise me fit rire. Un rire nerveux._

_« Tu crois que tu arriverais à ne pas m'envoyer dans le coma? » Ou à ne pas me tuer..._

_« Je sais très bien doser ma force. »_

_Il ne me restait plus qu'à espérer qu'elle n'y mettrait pas trop de vigueur..._

_Je lui renvoyai un sourire incertain pour aussitôt l'effacer quand je l'entendis émettre une longue plainte. Ensuite, la portière s'ouvrit et se referma._

_« Rose! ? »_

_Je cherchai la poignée à tâtons, mais la portière se rouvrit presque immédiatement. Je manquai tomber dans le vide. Une main ferme me rattrapa et me cala sur le siège._

_« Rose? »_

_Elle soufflait entre ses dents serrées._

_« Que se passe-t-il?_

_-Emmett..._

_-Quoi?_

_-Ça barde là-bas. Je l'ai entendu crier jusqu'ici. Je suis sortie pour m'approcher un peu et entendre mieux ce qui se passe. Emmett... Il est blessé... » La voix de Rose était un mélange de colère et de souffrance. « Rien ne se passe comme prévu. Edward refuse de laisser les autres pour venir ici. »_

_J'eus du mal à avaler ma salive. _

_Mon dieu... Emmett... Le plus fort de la bande était blessé. Qu'en était-il des autres? !_

_« Il faut que tu y ailles. »_

_Non que je voulais que Rosalie se mette en danger, mais rester ici à ne rien faire était inacceptable. _

_« Je ne peux pas te laisser ici tant que Edward ne t'a pas rejoint. »_

_Son sens du devoir me touchait, mais je refusais que Rosalie fut écartelée ainsi entre sa promesse de veiller sur moi et son partenaire d'éternité._

_« Emmène-moi. _

_-Non. »_

_La proposition n'était pas désintéressée. Je ne supportais pas non plus d'être mise à l'écart. Je ne pourrais aider personne, je serais complètement inutile, du moins en ce qui concernait le problème loup-garou, pourtant je devais être là-bas. Mon sort était irrémédiablement lié à Edward et cette famille... _ma_ famille. _

_« Allez, Rosalie. Nous voulons toutes les deux la même chose; être sur place, faire notre part, aider celui qu'on aime. »_

_Elle n'hésita pas longtemps. Rosalie était bien la seule des Cullen à se fiche du fait que je serais sans doute la victime la plus vulnérable sur place et pour l'heure ça m'arrangerait bien qu'elle ignore le bon sens. Son envie de secourir celui qu'elle aimait primait sur le reste._

_« Très bien. »_

_Deux secondes plus tard, j'étais sur son dos._

_« Rose... » la stoppai-je avant qu'elle ne s'élance. « Tu feras ce que je t'ai demandé?_

_-Je n'en sais rien._

_-Ne prends pas ta décision tout de suite. Alice le verrait et je suis sûre qu'elle t'en empêcherait. Elle doit déjà avoir vu notre choix de les rejoindre et elle ne doit pas en être très enchantée._

_-Tu n'as pas tort. »_

_Elle se mit en position de course._

_« Accroche-toi, Swan. »_

…

…

_.._

_.._

_._

_._

Je me glissai lentement hors de l'esprit, avec difficultés parce que j'y étais aussi bien que l'on pourrait l'être dans un cocon doux, moelleux, tendre, si confortable et soyeux.

En reprenant conscience de ce qui m'entourait, je réalisai que je m'étais jeté à genoux durant mon exploration. Ce voyage au coeur de Bella n'avait duré que quelques minutes en réalité et j'y serais demeuré plus longtemps si je l'avais pu. Pour toujours même.

Les débris de poussière de ma personne remuèrent encore. Et ils firent plus que bouger cette fois. Ils commencèrent à se frôler. Et ils s'assemblèrent, particule par particule, miettes par miettes, pour former des fragments plus gros. Ces fragments glissèrent les uns contre les autres; des morceaux de casse-tête qui finirent par s'emboîter, se chevaucher. Des lambeaux se rapiécèrent ensemble, des débris se recollèrent, le gouffre disparut, le vide devint comble. Je finis par me reconstituer tel que je l'avais été avant ma destruction.

Je suppose que j'aurais dû être soulagé, ressentir une quelconque délivrance.

Il n'en fut rien. La colère était trop envahissante et accaparante pour laisser place à tout autre émotion. Elle n'était plus dirigée vers ma soeur, par contre, mais envers moi. J'étais furieux de m'être laissé avoir par cette ordure de Igor. Humilié. On avait abusé de mes craintes si habilement, manipulé mon esprit si parfaitement, si vicieusement que je n'avais douté de rien, à aucun moment.

Je levai les yeux vers ma famille toujours aux prises de l'homme-loup avant de les baisser pour contempler la lune toujours perdue dans les limbes de l'inconscience.

À cause de ce sort abject, j'avais conduit tout ce qui m'était cher droit vers la mort.

Cette nuit serait infernale et l'aube représentait notre seul salut possible. Hélas les premières lueurs de l'aurore étaient encore bien loin de se pointer...

**_A suivre_**

* * *

Merci à **Daphné** (la rentrée, je ne sais plus ce que c'est, lol. Pour rentrer faut d'abord avoir sorti avant, ce qui n'est pas arrivé puisque je suis un bourreau de travail, lol. Néanmoins, je suis ravie de t'avoir prise de court avec les événements. Eh oui, un énorme malentendu. C'est bête hein?), **Cynthia** (peut-être que ce chapitre-ci t'a aidé à comprendre sinon ben je vais essayer de mieux expliquer en remaniant le chapitre. Désolée si je suis pas très claire. J'ai parfois des idées trop tordues et ça rend l'histoire confuse), **Rose **(suspense, c'est mon deuxième nom, huhu), Marie ( ravie que la tournure des événements t'ait plu^^ Merci pour le courage, j'en ai besoin!), **Louisa** (pas besoin de grands discours, je suis déjà très touchée que tu sois passée me lire^^), **Iltitesisi** ( Scotchée... Expression d'Europe ça non? J'adore. J'ai une vision de papier adhésif là, lol. Enfin, ravie de t'avoir surprise!),** Ange **(Je vous ai bien eus hein? Huhu. Ouah, des éloges pareils, ça me donne la grosse tête! Que dire si ce n'est merci pour cet enthousiasme et cet intérêt très motivant!) **Dragoncelte** (oh, tu sais, c'est pas obligé de commenter tous les chapitres systématiquement. On a pas toujours de quoi à dire, je peux le comprendre ;) Néanmoins merci d'être passé me lire^^), **Eldarien** (Yep, vicieux et subtil le Igor. Même mort il continue à oeuvrer), **Eldanai** ( Merci d'avoir bravé ta timidité, je suis d'autant plus honorée par ton commentaire!), **Princetongirl** (oui oui, ce sera, du moins à mes yeux, un happy ending^^. Contente que la tournure des événements t'ait plu. Je pouvais pas faire une vraie rupture, je suis sadique mais pas à ce point, huhu), **Vivi **(vacances? Connais pas ce mot! Oui, Bella est de retour en narratrice pour deux chapitres. C'est Edward le narrateur principal mais je trouvais important de passer le flambeau à sa partenaire pour diversifier un peu et voir les événements sous un autre angle. Pour le loup-garou, le Japon et cie, tu auras tes réponses au prochain chapitre qui sera en fait la fin du deuxième tome. Je suis très touchée d'être mise sur un pied d'égalité avec Meyer. Pour moi c'est un génie (même si je suis très souvent en désaccord avec ses idées) alors c'est pour moi un grand honneur! Pour ta dernière question, ça ne me dérange pas du tout d'y répondre, mais je l'ai fait sur un blog, trouvable sur mon profil. La réponse était trop longue pour la mettre ici et comme tu n'as pas d'adresse pour t'écrire personnellement, je l'ai fait sur ce blog. J'espère que tu me pardonneras!), **Zoubida** (Suspense c'est mon deuxième nom (bis) huhu), **Andrea** (faut pas mourir tout de suite! Ou alors attends la fin de l'histoire, lol. Un fanclub? Quelle bonne idée! Rien de mieux pour avoir la grosse tête! Lol Nan, sérieusement, ça me flatte beaucoup de faire partie de tes histoires préférées et j'espère continuer à être à la hauteur de tes attentes jusqu'au bout^^ Ouf, pression, moi!), **Phoenix** (Contente d'avoir remonté la pente! Chaca? Héhéhéhé. Tout ce qui semble se manifester qu'une seule fois dans l'histoire est susceptible de réapparaître;)), **Edochan **(salut sherlock! Eh oui, dans le mille; tout ça était un énorme quiproquo. Désolée pour toutes ces émotions fortes! Hihi Merci à toi pour les compliments. Ça fait très plaisir à lire!).


	33. Illumination

_Eh oui, je suis toujours là, même si ça prend mille ans entre chaque publication ^^_

_Voici donc le dernier chapitre du deuxième tome. C'est le plus long de l'histoire de la fanfic et de la littérature en général, je vous préviens, lol. En fait, ce sont deux chapitres fusionnés en un. Je tenais à tout publier avant la fin de l'année, que le tome 2 se termine en même temps que l'année 2010, boucler la boucle en beauté, quoi. Et puis, si j'avais coupé tout ça en deux chapitres, j'en connais qui m'auraient arraché la tête pour les avoir laissé dans le suspense encore une fois. Quand-même, il fait plus de 45 pages, je vous conseillerais donc de faire une pause à mi-chemin. Sortez prendre l'air, reposez-vous les yeux, sinon je garantis pas que toute votre attention sera maintenue jusqu'au bout._

_Enjoy!_

**Chapitre 32 **

**Illumination **

Je voulais rembobiner le film de ma vie. Effacer les deux dernières semaines. Impossible, bien entendu. Il me fallait composer avec la réalité. Mais voilà; la réalité allait devenir un film d'horreur pour nous tous.

La douleur lancinante dans mon bras me rappela que je ne disposais plus de toutes mes facultés et que ma famille pouvait d'un instant à l'autre subir des sévisses plus graves encore que les miens.

Le combat se poursuivait quelques mètres plus loin. J'étais scindé entre deux envies; détaler d'ici avec Bella ou prêter main forte à ma famille.

Jamais un tel choix n'aurait dû s'imposer à moi. Jamais nous n'aurions dû nous trouver ici. Jamais tout ceci n'aurait dû se produire.

Rosalie s'était écartée de la bataille. L'espace d'une seconde, nous nous jaugeâmes. Et elle comprit que son plan avait porté fruit, ce qui représentait bien la seule chose positive dans ce chaos.

« _On revient enfin à la raison, petit frère? Ou tu as toujours envie de me zigouiller? _»

Pour toute réponse, avant que le loup-garou ne réclame à nouveau toute son attention, je lui renvoyai un regard triste de regrets. Non que je regrettais de lui en avoir voulu. Je regrettais plutôt qu'il avait fallu un moyen aussi radical pour me ramener à la raison.

Je restai prostré sur ma raison de vivre, incertain, ne jouant que les boucliers immobiles avant de prendre une décision quelconque.

Je contemplai encore l'objet de tous mes rêves et désirs même si pour l'heure me perdre dans sa lumière risquait davantage de me distraire que de m'aider à faire un choix. Pourtant, ce fut en la regardant qu'une autre solution me vint en tête -pas salutaire pour moi, mais pour les autres oui.

Je puisai alors dans cette contemplation une force impossible à trouver ailleurs que dans l'amour que je lui portais. Je canalisai cette force, la combinai à ma colère, et elle se décupla dans tous mes membres. Si bien que j'en tremblai. Une dernière fois je m'arrimai à ce visage, origine de ma puissance. Puis je me détournai.

L'instant d'après, je décollais dans une course enragée. Mon bras lacéré, mes faiblesses, la fatigue mentale, l'apitoiement; tout fut oublié. Je rétrécis mon champ de vision à une cible bien précise. Les esprits autour crurent, l'espace d'un centième de seconde, que j'allais de nouveau m'en prendre à Rosalie. Ce qui se passa après ce centième de seconde les détrompa... et les consterna.

Je balayai la clairière d'un nuage de neige et je fracassai de plein fouet l'homme-loup sur mon chemin. Emporté par mon élan, je le traînai avec moi, l'arrachant des mains de ma famille. Un train en marche roulant à toute vapeur n'aurait pas fait mieux. L'onde du choc vibra de mes mains jusqu'au bout de mes orteils. La douleur physique engendrée par cette collision, état encore nouveau à expérimenter pour moi, aurait pu me faire fléchir, mais je tins bon.

Le point d'impact étant son large poitrail, ma frappe lui coupa le souffle un moment. Il fut si surpris et déstabilisé qu'il ne put que subir le coup sans réagir. J'étais toujours sur ma lancée et je ne m'arrêtai pas, même lorsque je rencontrai une résistance sur mon passage; un tronc d'arbre fut abattu dans ma course, aplati par mon ennemi qui m'avait littéralement servi de bélier. À peine avait-il récupéré son air qu'il le perdait à nouveau, le dos percuté contre ce tronc. Avant de m'arrêter, trois autres sapins furent abattus sur mon chemin.

Étourdi de s'être pris quatre coups aussi dévastateurs, l'homme-loup chancela sur ses pattes arrière quand je le lâchai. Malheureusement, il ne prit pas de temps à se rétablir. Je bloquai ses grands bras aux griffes déployées en saisissant ses poignets et c'était maintenant celui qui allait céder le premier. Il me dominait d'un bon mètre et j'étais à bout de bras. Alors qu'il pesait de tout son poids pour que ses griffes atteignent mon visage, deux yeux jaunes me transpercèrent de derrière son museau allongé aux babines retroussées dégoulinantes d'écume. Je lui renvoyai un regard enténébré de courroux.

Ma famille se manifesta à nouveau.

« Prends Bella et va-t-en! »

Ils ne voulaient pas que je m'acharne. Ils voulaient que je parte, que je sauve ma peau.

« Non! Vous, prenez-la et partez!»

Un bourdonnement sourd au-dessus de nos têtes enterra mes paroles. En trombe, nous vîmes passer dans le ciel une ombre noire et aérodynamique.

Le jet...

« Ils arrivent... »

L'oiseau de fer quitta notre champ de vision, probablement pour chercher un coin désert où atterrir.

Je ne pus me réjouir de l'arrivée de mes parents. Ce ne seraient que d'autres victimes à s'ajouter à ce film d'horreur.

Le tintement étouffé de mon téléphone retentit depuis la pochette du pantalon de Rosalie. Je l'entendis répondre à l'appel. À l'autre bout de la clairière, elle était trop loin pour que je puisse savoir qui était l'interlocuteur, bien que j'avais une petite idée de qui il s'agissait; seuls Carlisle ou Esmé pouvaient nous rejoindre.

Les autres me conjuraient encore d'abandonner et de partir avec Bella, mais je refusais de laisser ma famille.

Si la rage et la hargne que je déferlais sur l'homme-loup le prenait au dépourvu, il ne me tenait pas moins tête pour autant. Je parvins à lui agripper le cou, mais il se débattait avec une telle férocité, de mouvements si saccadés et brutales, qu'il m'échappa bien vite. Nous n'étions que deux ombres floues, passant d'un coin de la clairière à un autre en un éclair, si vite que les autres avaient du mal à suivre ce ballet meurtrier. Même galvanisé par la découverte de la vérité, par mon envie de survivre, je ne parviendrais pas à mes fins, je le savais. Tout ce que je pouvais faire, c'était leur gagner du temps pour fuir. Je les avais entraîné dans ce pétrin, à moi de les en sortir.

Dans une tornade de neige, nous roulâmes l'un sur l'autre et ce fut là que Rosalie hurla plus fort que les autres.

« Edward! Écoute-moi! »

Elle avait raccroché, apparemment, et continua de crier, cependant en silence avec son esprit.

«_Tu es le seul à pouvoir m'entendre. Je ne peux pas communiquer les infos de Carlisle à voix haute. Le loup-garou l'entendrait et nous devons absolument le prendre par surprise. Alors, écoute-moi attentivement: il faut repérer sur son corps une vieille cicatrice. Il n'en a qu'une; ces bêtes guérissent de tout et les traces de leurs combats disparaissent très rapidement. La seule séquelle physique qu'un loup-garou peut conserver est la marque de la morsure du loup-garou qui l'a contaminé et engendré. C'est le seul endroit de son corps qui est vulnérable. Nous devons trouver cette cicatrice et le mordre. C'est son talon d'Achille. Notre venin peut le paralyser un court instant et nous pourrons tous fuir. _»

Achille... C'était donc le point faible du loup-garou que Alice avait aperçu dans ses visions?

Comment Carlisle avait obtenu ces informations? J'ignorais totalement qu'il s'y connaissait en loup-garous.

Pour l'heure, ça ne m'avancerait à rien de connaître la réponse à cette question. Je lâchai ma prise, fis un bond en arrière et tentai d'observer de la tête aux pattes la bête qui s'obstinait encore à vouloir atteindre Bella. Je le laissai gagner du terrain sur elle, juste pour avoir le loisir de scanner visuellement sa fourrure, mais je ne trouvai rien. Emmett et Jasper furent abasourdis que je reste tout à coup immobile, se demandant ce qui se passait avec moi. Alice réagit autrement; elle m'avait vu prendre la décision de trouver quelque chose sur le loup-garou. Elle jeta un oeil furtif à Rosalie, comprit qu'il y avait eu un échange muet et s'empressa alors de jouer les remparts et de stopper la bête.

« Je ne sais pas ce que vous cherchez tous les deux, mais dépêchez-vous de le trouver! »

Plutôt que de lui bloquer le chemin, elle glissa sur le dos avec grâce et le loup-garou, trop concentré sur l'odeur humaine alléchante, ne fit que sauter par-dessus elle pour rejoindre Bella. Au milieu de ce bond, Alice assena alors un coup-bas, dans tous les sens du terme, visant d'un habile coup de pied son entre-jambe. Un couinement de chiot se fit entendre et la créature s'écroula durant quelques secondes, recroquevillée sur elle-même.

Mes frères étaient déjà sur lui, essayant de le maîtriser. Emmett enchaîna ses bras autour du cou massif et Jasper voulut le retenir par les jambes. Ils ne lâchèrent pas prise, même quand la créature se releva de toute sa gigantesque stature dans un hurlement furibond. Emmett tint bon, les pieds ballants dans le vide tandis que Jasper, lui, échappait malheureusement sa prise. Bientôt, il ne lui resta plus dans les mains que les lambeaux du jean déchiré que portait l'homme avant sa transformation.

Rosalie s'écria alors: « Là! Sur la... » Elle plaqua une main sur sa bouche, maudissant sa maladresse. « _La cuisse! _» me cria-t-elle en silence. «_La cuisse gauche! La cicatrice est là!_ »

La bête pivota sur elle-même pour essayer de se débarrasser d'Emmett sur son dos, me donnant ainsi une confirmation de ce qu'avait vu Rosalie depuis sa position. La vieille morsure était bien là, sur la cuisse à présent dénudée. Sans vêtement pour la cacher, elle était impossible à manquer: des traces de crocs démesurés cachés par des poils noirs qui avaient repoussés par-dessus la ligne de chair meurtrie.

Rosalie s'élança derechef sur la créature, mais elle fut percutée par Emmett qui avait été projeté dans sa direction. Je me propulsai à mon tour, et ne récoltai comme résultat qu'un coup de genou dans les côtes. Jasper profita du jeu de jambes pour envoyer une savate sur sa gueule, geste qui permit à Alice d'attraper une cheville et de la lancer en l'air pour l'obliger à tomber sur le dos. Je bondis au même moment. Le venin afflua tout seul à ma bouche, et je m'attaquai, tous crocs sortis, à la cuisse enfin à ma portée. La facilité avec laquelle mes canines s'enfoncèrent dans la fine couche de peau me rappela la chair fragile humaine. Mais cette chair-là était répugnante. Je plongeai plus loin, perçai jusqu'à une artère et laissai le venin faire son oeuvre. La réaction fut immédiate; le loup-garou fut secoué d'un mugissement furieux et je faillis perdre ma prise. Rosalie arriva, agrippa le mollet pour l'empêcher de bouger et me faciliter la tâche. Les autres comprirent ce que je tentais de faire. Ils voulurent empoigner chacun une partie du corps pour l'immobiliser, mais c'était inutile; j'avais déjà réussi. L'effet du venin fut instantané; plutôt que de se mettre à convulser et à crier de douleur comme tout autre victime le ferait, le loup-garou se figea. Il tomba immobile et seules sa langue pendante de sa gueule et sa poitrine velue qui montait et descendait rapidement nous indiquaient qu'il respirait toujours. Je me retirai, écœuré, et je m'essuyai la bouche du revers de ma manche.

Nous reculâmes pour contempler le spectacle, ébahis.

« Comment t'as fait ça? ! » vociféra Emmett. À maintes reprises ils étaient parvenus à le mordre, mais jamais aussi profondément.

Rosalie leur retransmit les indications données par Carlisle.

« C'est le seul endroit vulnérable de son corps, mais il a dit que l'effet ne durerait pas longtemps. Le corps se met en état de veille pour lutter et éliminer le venin. Dans quelques minutes, il sera déjà sur pieds.

-Il aurait pu nous appeler plus tôt! Nous aurions su quoi faire dès le début!

-Il ne pouvait pas. Il a su quoi faire qu'avant leur départ. Et une fois à bord du jet, à la vitesse du son, il n'y avait aucun réseau pour appeler. Il n'aurait pu communiquer que par radio et nous n'en avions pas. »

La créature commençait déjà à se mouvoir. Nous nous éloignâmes tous d'un bond lorsqu'elle tressaillit. Un gémissement animal émergea de sa gorge. La lutte contre le venin était déjà presque terminée.

« Achevons-le avant qu'il ne retrouve toute sa motricité! » lança Jasper. « Aide-moi, Em. Démembrons-le!

-Non! »

Le cri avait surgi des ombres de la forêt.

Aussitôt, Carlisle arriva au pas de course, suivi de près par Esmé. Je n'avais même pas perçu leurs esprits tant j'étais préoccupé par le loup-garou.

Tomber sur mon père me donna un choc. Je vis à travers ses yeux toute l'inquiétude que je lui avais causée. Il m'accorda un bref regard pour s'enquérir de moi. Il dut comprendre d'une manière ou d'une autre que j'avais récupéré toute ma tête et que mes sombres plans n'étaient plus d'actualité, car il poussa un imperceptible soupir de soulagement. Il se dirigea ensuite vers le loup étendu. Il s'agenouilla près de lui et sortit de sa sacoche une seringue qu'il injecta directement dans la plaie que j'avais rouverte. La bête eut un dernier sursaut et s'affaissa dans un bruit sourd. Elle ne bougea plus du tout.

«Il ne se réveillera pas avant demain matin. »

Il se retourna vers nous et nous octroya ce regard bien à lui, chargé de bienveillance et rassurant.

« C'est fini. »

Nous le considérâmes un instant, pétrifiés.

Fini?

Fini...

Brusquement, ces mots eurent un effet lénifiant sur tout le monde. Parce que le chef du clan les avait proférés, on aurait dit qu'ils rétablissaient l'ordre alors que c'était le chaos qui régnait encore quelques secondes auparavant. On se détendit et la folie de la précédente bataille s'estompa pour laisser place à une grande lassitude entremêlée de soulagement.

Je n'eus pas le temps de demander ce que Carlisle avait mis dans cette seringue. Esmé me heurta et je me retrouvai prisonnier de son étreinte.

« Merci... Oh, merci, tu vas bien.

-Esmé... »

Pour peu qu'elle en fut capable, elle aurait pleuré. Ses grandes mains blanches prirent mon visage et son regard maternel plein de terreur rétrospective me donna un coup au coeur.

« Ne me refais jamais ça, tu entends?

-Je suis désolé, je... »

Je ne pus achever, je me retrouvai presque étranglé par ses bras qui m'encerclaient le cou.

« Oh, les enfants... »

Par-dessus mon épaule, elle observa un à un sa famille.

« Vous n'êtes pas blessés? Vous n'avez rien? »

Par automatisme, tous répondirent par la négative. Esmé relâcha sa prise un peu, tendit sa main et caressa la joue d'Emmett et Rosalie, les deux membres les plus proches.

Carlisle nous observa d'un oeil critique. Nous nous en étions tous sortis, mais nous étions tout de même un peu amochés: Jasper boitait, Emmett se massait l'épaule, Alice se tenait courbée par un mal de dos et Rosalie était échevelée (ce qui représentait pour elle le summum de la défiguration). En somme, il n'y avait que des hématomes sans importance mais il était tellement rare qu'un représentant de notre espèce subisse des dommages physiques que Carlisle crut bon de nous examiner.

« Vous avez besoin de sang neuf. Vous devrez chasser du gros gibier pour faire disparaître ces ecchymoses. »

Il zieuta ma plaie au bras. La chair à vif ne me picotait plus, j'avais moins mal, mais c'était sûrement parce que j'étais encore sous l'effet de l'adrénaline.

En levant mon bras pour voir moi-même les dégâts, je fus grandement surpris. La plaie avait déjà cicatrisé. Il ne restait qu'une ligne blanche. Comment était-ce possible? Je ne pouvais pas saigner et, dans mon cas, c'était une mauvaise chose. Les tissus ne pouvaient se régénérer que par le sang. Les corps vampires étant techniquement morts, il me fallait le sang actif de quelqu'un de vivant, de nouveaux vaisseaux et globules blancs pour provoquer une cicatrisation plus rapide. Alors, comment expliquer que ma plaie était déjà refermée?

« C'est le loup-garou. » dit Carlisle, sentant mon étonnement. « En le mordant, tu as absorbé un peu de son sang sans le vouloir. Étant doté d'un système régénérateur très puissant, son sang a accéléré la guérison. »

Je hochai la tête de façon mécanique, impressionné par toutes les connaissances de Carlisle sur ces créatures.

« Miséricorde! Bella! »

Esmé venait tout juste de remarquer la silhouette étendue que veillait Alice.

Entendre ce mot me fit fermer les yeux très fort. Le nom à lui seul déclenchait des étincelles dans ma poitrine et je devais lutter pour ne pas me jeter sur le propriétaire de ce nom et l'étreindre jusqu'à me fondre à lui. Même après m'être introduit au coeur de son esprit, pour moi il tenait toujours du miracle qu'elle fût là, vivante, et je devais déployer une retenue spectaculaire pour m'empêcher de m'assurer tactilement qu'elle était présente, en chair et en os. Je n'osais pas toucher son corps. Un seul mouvement pouvait déplacer un nerf, agrandir une plaie intérieure, causer une hémorragie... Je n'étais pas Carlisle pour juger la situation d'un seul coup d'oeil et je redoutais d'aggraver sa blessure à la tête si je la bougeais.

« Elle a été assommé. » expliqua Alice. Carlisle s'approcha et procéda tout de suite à un examen. « Par Rosalie. » ajouta-t-elle pendant ce temps. Elle leva les yeux sur celle-ci, toujours perplexe sur ses derniers actes.

Je me rappelai soudain que personne n'était au courant du plan de Rosalie et Bella. Ma soeur quêta mon regard pour l'appuyer.

« C'était l'idée de Bella. C'était la seule façon pour moi de pénétrer son esprit et le seul moyen de voir la vérité. » dis-je pour sa défense même si j'aurais voulu qu'on évitât un moyen aussi extrême pour me ramener dans le droit chemin. « J'ai tout compris, maintenant. J'ai tout vu, depuis le début. »

Les autres hochèrent la tête, hésitant entre être impressionnés ou horripilés par ce plan plus qu'hasardeux.

« Carlisle? » m'enquis-je, anxieux. Il avait sorti de sa sacoche une lampe de poche. Il ouvrit une paupière et braqua le faisceau dans un oeil.

« Les pupilles réagissent. Ce n'est qu'une légère commotion, rien de plus. » diagnostiqua-t-il, devinant ce que je m'apprêtais à lui demander. « Elle va se réveiller un peu étourdie, c'est tout. »

Bien. J'avais le feu vert pour la toucher. Mais je ne le fis pas. Pas maintenant. Ce n'était pas le moment. Parce que si je la touchais, je ne pourrais plus la lâcher, je ne pourrais plus décoller mes mains d'elle. J'étais comme un assoiffé dans le désert sur le point d'atteindre une oasis; je ne pourrais plus m'arrêter de boire, plus rien autour ne compterait et ce n'était pas le moment de perdre tous mes moyens devant ma famille. D'autant plus que cette bête près de nous me rendait nerveux, même étant inerte. Je devais donc rester alerte.

« Esmé... Tu peux t'occuper d'elle, s'il te plaît? »

Elle hésita à me lâcher, comme si elle craignait que je fuie à nouveau à l'autre bout du monde. Elle inspecta mon regard, parut rassurée par ce qu'elle y trouva et me baisa le front avant de s'éloigner.

« Bien sûr, mon chéri. »

Elle enleva son manteau, recouvrit le corps et le prit contre elle avec d'infinies précautions. Elle berça Bella et lui chuchota: « Merci d'avoir délivré mon fils. »

Je me forçai à ne pas regarder dans leur direction. Je ne devais pas me laisser déconcentrer. Je devais conserver mon sang-froid.

Jasper dévisageait le loup-garou, toujours méfiant et sur ses gardes.

« Que lui as-tu administré?

-Un mélange de T-61, d'acide benzoïque et de barbituriques; tous des produits que les zoologistes utilisent pour euthanasier des éléphants et des baleines. C'est extrêmement puissant. Ça ne peut pas le tuer, mais la dose va le tenir tranquille pendant plusieurs heures.

-Comment as-tu su quoi faire? » s'interrogea Emmett. Lui aussi les connaissances de Carlisle l'étonnaient.

« Esmé et moi avons eu de précieux conseils...

-De qui? »

Carlisle parut étonné.

« Vous ne savez pas? »

Il se tourna vers Alice.

« Je pensais que tu aurais vu une telle rencontre.

-Ce fut le cas, mais je ne leur ai rien dit. Ils le découvriraient bien assez vite. »

Je me souvins alors d'avoir été témoin, via l'esprit de Bella, d'une des visions d'Alice.

« _Carlisle et Esmé ont fait une découverte intéressante._ » avait-elle dit, avec un sourire mystérieux sans se faire plus précise à ce sujet.

« Par contre, je n'avais pas vu qu'elle s'y connaissait en loup-garous. Tout ce que je savais, c'était que ce serait au Japon que nous trouverions la solution. » ajouta ma soeur.

« Elle? Vous pouvez nous expliquer? » s'exaspéra le géant.

Des souvenirs récents tournoyaient dans la tête de Carlisle et Esmé. J'en restai pantois.

« Vous avez rencontré un vampire au Japon... » déclarai-je, les fixant tous les deux.

Esmé opina.

« Oui. Nous l'avons rencontré au cours de ce séminaire international de médecins. »

Emmett haussa les sourcils.

« Ne me dites pas que vous avez rencontré un autre vampire médecin? »

Carlisle eut un vague sourire énigmatique.

« Il semble que je ne sois pas le seul de mon espèce à oeuvrer dans le même domaine, en effet. »

Tout le monde, moi compris, fut sidéré.

« Nous avons sympathisé. » ajouta Esmé.

Elle eut un regard attendri pour Alice.

« Tu avais raison; nous devions rester là-bas et attendre cette rencontre, sans quoi jamais nous aurions su quoi faire du loup-garou.

-C'est elle qui nous a aidé à partir. Nous lui devons beaucoup. Elle en connaît un rayon sur les loups-garous. Elle sait comment les neutraliser.

-Il aurait été plus simple de le tuer, celui-là. Un loup-garou de moins aurait été bénéfique autant pour les humains que pour les vampires. » marmonna Jasper.

Carlisle lui renvoya un regard sévère.

« Pourquoi aurait-il moins le droit de vivre que nous? Qui sommes-nous pour juger si un non-humain mérite la mort ou non? Comme vous tous, cet homme n'a pas choisi d'être ce qu'il est. Et il n'a pas choisi non plus d'être là ce soir, ni de vous attaquer. Il a agi par instinct, rien de plus.»

Juste, magnanime, compatissant; du grand Carlisle.

Rappelé à la sinistre réalité des récents événements, j'oubliai le Japon. Je baissai le menton, honteux.

« Je suis désolé pour ce qui a failli se produire. »

Je relevai les yeux pour les regarder tous un par un, affronter ce qu'ils taisaient. Je lus diverses émotions; soulagement, colère, frustration, amour...

Rosalie croisa les bras, teigneuse.

**« **Eh bien, on peut dire que c'était une bonne répétition du dernier acte. » dit-elle avec sécheresse.

Jasper fronça les sourcils.

« De quoi parles-tu? »

Elle pointa du menton le précieux paquet que tenait Esmé.

« Ce soir, nous avons eu un très bon avant-goût de ce qui se passera quand elle mourra pour de bon, de vieillesse, d'un accident ou de maladie: il ira droit à la mort. Nous avions tous naïvement espéré que, au moment où elle pousserait son dernier souffle, Monsieur finirait par l'oublier et passerait à autre chose. Eh bien, non. Il ira la rejoindre. Et notre clan sera décimé. »

Je baissai à nouveau les yeux, si peiné et désolé pour ce futur inévitable.

« Il ne sera pas le seul à être anéanti. » murmura Esmé. Elle observa avec affection le visage qui reposait au creux de son épaule. « Je la considère comme ma fille.

-Je l'aime bien la taupe, moi aussi. » dit Emmett d'une voix bourrue.

« Nous en discuterons plus tard. Ne restons pas ici. »

Carlisle enjoignit tout le monde à se déplacer. Il n'avait pas envie de penser davantage à la mort alors que nous avions tous passé si près d'elle ce soir.

« Maintenant ou plus tard, la discussion donnera toujours le même résultat; il va disparaître quand elle mourra pour de bon. » ronchonna Rose.

« Tu ferais la même chose si tu perdais Emmett.

-Les risques que je le perde sont quasi nuls, contrairement à l'humaine éphémère que tu as choisie d'aimer. »

C'était vrai.

Ce qui venait de se dérouler ces deux dernières semaines n'étaient peut-être qu'une illusion, il restait qu'un jour je finirais tout de même par perdre Bella à jamais. Et ce qui s'était passé ce soir recommencerait.

Nous étions tous dans une situation inextricable. Mais Carlisle avait raison; valait mieux ne pas y songer pour l'instant.

On suivit mon père tandis que je restais sur place.

« Tu ne viens pas? » demanda Esmé.

« Plus tard. »

Je jetai un oeil à la masse poilue étendue dans la neige.

« Je dois réparer ce que j'ai fait. Je vais le ramener chez lui. »

Esmé considéra le monstre avec crainte.

« Tu vas revenir, n'est-ce pas? »

Elle redoutait encore que je m'enfuie.

« Évidemment que je vais revenir. Prends soin de Bella. »

Alice avait pris la main de Jasper dans la sienne, prête à partir.

« Nous louerons des chambres à l'hôtel près de la station de ski. Viens nous rejoindre quand tu auras terminé. »

J'acquiesçai.

« À plus tard. »

Avant qu'ils ne disparaissent derrière les arbres, je les interpellai une dernière fois.

« Hé... »

J'eus un faible sourire.

« Merci... »

Ils me renvoyèrent mon sourire et je me retrouvai seul dans la forêt. Le vide qui m'avait habité durant deux semaines se manifesta aussitôt, insidieux, grugeant ma cage thoracique, mais je pouvais le supporter, conscient que cette fois-ci ce serait un vide temporaire.

Je balançai le loup-garou sur mes épaules, retroussant le nez avec dédain quand son odeur fétide me frappa le nez. Je m'empêchai de respirer et courus en direction du village où il habitait. Je rejoignis la cabane isolée et entrai à l'intérieure. Outre les murs bétonnés, il y avait les vestiges d'un mobilier détruit, résultat de sa rage lorsqu'il s'enfermait durant les pleines lunes.

Je déposai mon fardeau au milieu de la petite pièce, m'emparai de ce qui avait été autrefois une couverture et le couvris. J'ignorais où il y avait des vêtements de rechange. Je fermai la porte et m'adossai contre un mur, les bras croisés. J'attendis l'aube. J'aurais pu partir, mais je tenais vraiment à mettre les choses au point à son réveil, ou du moins, offrir mes excuses. Il ne les accepterait pas, mais ce repentir le retiendrait peut-être d'essayer de nous traquer et de nous tuer pour se venger lors de la prochaine pleine lune. Si c'était le cas, il avait eu amplement le temps de sentir nos odeurs et il n'aurait aucun mal à nous pister, même dans son état normal. Je devais donc essayer de faire en sorte qu'il nous laisse tranquille.

Le temps fut long. Extrêmement long. Je m'autodisciplinai afin de ne pas laisser mes pensées dériver du côté de Bella, sachant que l'attente n'en serait que plus interminable.

Je m'autorisai au moins à ruminer ma colère contre Igor, une distraction peu satisfaisante qui n'avait que le mérite de m'empêcher de penser à ma raison de vivre. J'étais toujours furax de m'être laissé avoir. Toutes ces souffrances pour rien, absolument rien... Je ne songeai pas en détails à ce que cette illusion m'avait fait subir (même si tout avait été faux, ressasser ces souvenirs faisait aussi mal), toutefois je repensai à la façon dont j'aurais pu éviter de tomber dans le piège. Je me rappelais avoir entendu une petite voix moralisatrice en moi qui me reprochait d'écouter et d'encaisser les reproches de l'illusion. Cette petite voix, c'était ma raison, mon bon sens, la part de moi qui n'était pas encore tout à fait embobinée par le sort. Si seulement je l'avais écouté... Et toutes ces fois où j'avais tenté d'approcher physiquement cette illusion sans jamais y parvenir... Le sort était si malin qu'il trouvait des prétextes pour me garder à distance, sachant très bien que je finirais par me rendre compte de quelque chose. Et l'odeur sentie dans le salon de l'auberge de Blackrock... C'était sa _véritable_ odeur, celle de la réalité! Si seulement j'avais fait quelques pas de plus dans ce salon, j'aurais pu voir B... J'aurais pu la voir et commencer à comprendre qu'un truc clochait... J'avais eu des tas d'indices droit devant moi qui m'auraient fait douter de la crédibilité de ce vaste mensonge... mais j'avais été trop naïf. Très fort ce Igor, décidément. Plus détestable encore que James. Je le haïssais d'avoir exploité ainsi ma plus grande peur, même si je savais que ça ne m'apporterait rien d'en vouloir à quelqu'un qui pourrissait déjà en Enfer...

L'Enfer. Ses portes avaient passé tout près de s'ouvrir à moi cette nuit. Si tant fut que ces Portes existent. Car je ne le savais plus maintenant. "_L'Enfer est la porte, la peur qu'elle inspire_" . La peur... La peur était la cause de tous mes soucis, le point de départ de toute cette mésaventure, de ce malheureux quiproquo. La peur était une arme dévastatrice et extrêmement efficace. Sans peur, jamais tout ceci ne se serait produit. Sans peur, je sillonnerais toujours le monde, confiant, la main dans celle de B...

_Ne pense même pas à son prénom!_

Alors que seule la pensée de son prénom m'écorchait la poitrine quelques heures plus tôt, maintenant l'entendre me faisait un bien fou. Si fou qu'il ne m'en faudrait pas beaucoup plus pour que je me lance dans une course éperdue pour la rejoindre. Mais je devais attendre. Il le fallait. Je devais réparer mes erreurs avant de m'accorder le bonheur de l'approcher.

Une lueur grise traversa bientôt les carreaux de la fenêtre obstruée de barreaux de fer de prison. L'aube.

La créature à mes pieds gigota dans son sommeil forcé. Ses membres disproportionnés commencèrent à se rétracter. Son ossature craquela sous l'effet de la démétamorphose, provoquant un gémissement à moitié chemin entre un couinement canin et humain. La fourrure disparut pour laisser place à une peau poilue couverte de sueurs. Il était fiévreux, signe que son corps combattait toujours la dose mortelle de la seringue. La silhouette de l'homme rapetissa et disparut presque sous la couverture qui ne recouvrait que ses hanches quelques secondes plus tôt.

Il ne se réveilla pas tout de suite. L'effet des barbituriques l'avais mis K-O. Le soleil était bien haut dans le ciel quand un râle émergea de la couverture. En se levant, l'homme se prit la tête à deux mains, désorienté. Il jeta un oeil vitreux à ce qui l'entourait et réalisa qu'il était de retour dans sa cabane, sans comprendre toutefois comment il avait atterri ici. Il ne se retourna pas tout de suite pour me faire face. Il ignorait ma présence et le mal de crâne qui l'affectait l'empêchait de repérer mon odeur. Il se dirigea d'un pas chancelant vers une trappe cachée sous un frigo crasseux, d'où il sortit une bouteille de rhum en maudissant ses courbatures. Il arracha le goulot avec ses dents et pivota sur lui-même en avalant plusieurs gorgées. Il recracha tout d'un coup quand il tomba sur mon ombre tapie dans un coin de la cabane.

« Encore toi? ! »

Il lâcha une bordée de jurons russes.

« Je ne vous importunerai pas longtemps, Brody. » dis-je d'une voix neutre.

Il mourait d'envie de se jeter sur moi et de me faire passer un mauvais quart d'heure, mais il n'était vraiment pas en état de se mettre en rogne. En grognant, il se massa la tempe.

« Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait? Ah, quelle migraine!

-Barbituriques concentrés, entre autre chose. »

Il loucha sur sa cuisse; il se rappelait la morsure et la seringue. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment qu'il se rendit compte de sa nudité. En jurant à nouveau, il alla chercher dans la trappe un pantalon.

« Vous avez découvert mon point faible. » dit-il en se massant la cuisse, comme s'il avait voulu rétablir la circulation dans sa jambe. « Comment avez-vous su? »

Il était très irrité, mais surtout très étonné. Peu de gens pouvaient se vanter de connaître le point faible d'un loup-garou, car, en général, personne ne survivait assez longtemps pour le découvrir.

« Nous avons été renseignés par un vampire qui s'y connaît.

-Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas éliminé quand vous en aviez encore l'occasion dans ce cas? Le démembrement, c'est bien votre spécialité, non?

-Le chef de mon clan est intervenu. Tuer n'est pas dans ses moeurs et il a pour politique d'utiliser cette option qu'en dernier recours.

-Alors, pourquoi t'es encore là, toi? Tes petits copains ne sont plus là pour contrecarrer tes plans, n'est-ce pas? Tu veux encore mourir?

-Plus maintenant. J'ai changé d'avis. »

Il avala une autre rasade de rhum avant de laisser échapper un rire caustique.

« Une sangsue bipolaire. » se moqua-t-il. « On aura tout vu. »

Je restai indifférent à ses propos.

Toujours hérissé, il reprit: « Si tu as envie de vivre, pourquoi t'es encore là dans ce cas?

-Pour présenter mes excuses. Vous n'étiez pour moi qu'un instrument, un moyen de parvenir à mes fins. Je n'en avais pas après vous personnellement.

-La belle affaire. »

Puisqu'il n'était pas en état de me mettre dehors, il se résigna à supporter ma présence dans sa cabane. Il se tira une chaise et rabattit ses jambes sur une table branlante.

« Une sangsue qui fait amende honorable. » marmonna-t-il, incrédule, le nez dans sa bouteille.

« Je suis là aussi pour vous demander si vous avez l'intention de vous venger. »

Il leva un regard mauvais sur moi.

« Tous vous buter, c'est pas l'envie qui me manque. »

C'était vrai, mais je vis dans sa tête ses réelles intentions, ce qui me soulagea.

« Mais vous ne le ferez pas. Parce que si vous ne vous enfermez pas ici à la prochaine pleine lune, vous savez que vous ne vous contenteriez pas de traquer et de tuer les vampires qui sont venus vous embêter. Vous ne pourriez vous empêcher de tuer aussi des humains sur votre chemin. »

Il n'avait pas vraiment de scrupules à tuer des humains. Il était seulement conscient qu'il pouvait s'attirer beaucoup de problèmes si des meurtres étaient commis n'importe où, n'importe quand et n'importe comment.

Il abattit sa bouteille sur la table d'un geste rageur.

« Dégagez de mon secteur, c'est tout ce que je demande. » grogna-t-il.

Le ton hargneux et la colère rentrée me laissèrent de glace. Après avoir connu sa forme lycante, l'humain ne m'impressionnait plus trop.

« Nous le ferons. » dis-je, courtois. « Et je vous donne ma parole que plus jamais vous entendrez parler de nous.

-Rien à faire de vos promesses. Contentez-vous de ficher le camp. » qu'il aboya. Une lueur sauvage éclaira ses yeux, réminiscence du loup en lui. Puisque ces créatures se remettaient vite de leurs blessures, je supposai qu'il retrouverait assez rapidement tous ses moyens. S'il ne possédait plus de force meurtrière, il pourrait quand-même réussir à me jeter dehors avec quelques baffes au passage.

Sentant l'heure de prendre définitivement congé avant que sa patience ne soit à bout, je me dirigeai vers la porte. Avant de poser la main sur la poignée, des images de la nuit dernière flottèrent tout à coup dans sa conscience encore embrumée par le poison de la seringue. Il se souvenait d'un élément précis qui me fit tressaillir.

« Elle devait être sacrément bonne. Je vous envie. » soupira-t-il, rêveur.

Je fis volte face.

« Je vous demande pardon?

-Vous m'avez empêché d'atteindre cette humaine pour la garder pour vous, non? Ce devait être un véritable festin. » Il se lécha les lèvres. Il salivait presque. « Je ne me souviens pas avoir humé une chair aussi succulente. » Il haussa les épaules avec fatalisme. « En fait, il valait mieux que vous vous en chargiez. Contrairement à vous autres sangsues, je suis pas du genre très discret quand je massacre un humain. J'aurais laissé des traces, on aurait fini par découvrir les restes, il y aurait eu enquête et la dernière chose dont j'ai besoin c'est qu'on remonte jusqu'à moi. »

Je serrai les poings et feulai entre mes dents: « Nous ne l'avons pas tué. Elle fait partie de notre clan. »

Il me zieuta, battant des paupières. Il se repassa dans la tête les événements de la nuit et comprit qu'il avait mal interprété notre acharnement à l'empêcher d'atteindre Bella.

« Alors... Vous la protégiez? ! Mais quelle sorte de sangsues êtes-vous donc ?

-Nous essayons d'être... le plus humain possible.

-Pourquoi faire? »

Il fut sincèrement surpris que nous ayons envie de nous conduire comme des mortels. Pour lui, c'était illogique.

« Je perdrais mon temps à essayer de vous expliquer. Adieu Brody. » me contentai-je de rétorquer, regagnant la porte.

Il roula des yeux.

« Bon vent, la sangsue. Au plaisir de ne jamais te revoir! »

Il leva sa bouteille et trinqua à notre séparation.

Sur ses étranges adieux, je quittai le village en piquant à travers les boisés. Le soleil était de plomb et je devais éviter d'être vu en public. Je trouvai le grand hôtel en amont de la station de ski et fus heureux de constater que le parking était désert. Pas de témoin en vue alors je pus gagner l'entrée sous le soleil sans crainte. Une fois dans le hall, le réceptionniste nota à peine ma présence, trop occupé qu'il était à draguer la jeune femme de chambre. On se permettait un certain relâchement puisque l'hôtel était pratiquement désert. À cause de la tempête d'hier, tout le monde profitait de la journée ensoleillée pour rattraper le temps perdu. Les clients étaient tous sur les pentes de ski.

En sondant les esprits, je ne repérai que celui d'Alice au deuxième étage. Mon ouïe perçut aussi un tintement particulier, paisible, doux à mes oreilles, que j'aurais reconnu parmi des milliers d'autres tintements semblables: la tendre mélopée de ses battements de coeur me parvenait d'au-delà les murs. Je tombai presque en transe, mes pas furent cadencés par chaque petit coup, pulsations de vie et je me retrouvai devant une porte de chambre. Sans réfléchir, je m'emparai de la poignée.

« À ta place, j'irais prendre une douche avant d'entrer dans cette chambre. »

Je pivotai sur moi-même et tombai sur une lilliputienne aux bras croisés et aux yeux brillants de malice.

« Alice... »

Elle renifla avec dédain.

« Tu empestes le chien mouillé, sans compter tes vêtements dignes d'un dépotoir et... Oh! »

Pris d'une impulsion, je l'avais attrapé et serré dans mes bras, réalisant soudain tout ce qu'avait entrepris ma soeur ces deux dernières semaines.

« Merci Alice. Merci. Pour tout. Je te dois la vie. Nous te devons tous la vie. »

Trop choquée, elle se contenta de répliquer: « Whoo... Eh ben. Je n'avais pas vu venir une chose pareille. »

Normal, je n'avais pas du tout décidé et calculé d'avance cette étreinte.

« Tu es drôlement sentimental frérot. »

J'ignorai le ton moqueur.

« Plus jamais je te ferai la tête quand tu te montreras trop envahissante. Tu peux t'incruster tant que tu veux, même si tu es le petit monstre le plus accaparant et exaspérant de la planète.

-Attention que je ne te prenne au mot! » dit-elle avec un petit rire gêné.

« Tu es exceptionnelle.

-Bah... Je n'ai fait que mon devoir de soeur. Ouf... Bon, je t'adore Edward, mais si tu ne prends pas tes distances tout de suite, je vais vraiment être malade!

-Désolé. »

Je me retirai, aussi gêné qu'elle. J'empestais à ce point? Je baissai les yeux sur les loques que je portais. Sacrebleu! J'étais vraiment hideux! Des vêtements sales troués et déchirés et ma peau blanche était recouverte d'une pellicule de saletés accumulées.

« Va dans ma suite prendre une douche. Des vêtements t'attendent sur le lit. J'ai récupéré tes valises. »

L'idée de remettre encore à plus tard le moment où je franchirais la porte de la chambre de Bella ne me plut guère. Mais je devais être raisonnable, je ne pouvais décemment pas la retrouver dans l'état où j'étais.

« Prends ton temps, elle ne sortira pas de cette torpeur avant un bon moment. »

Soucieux, je regardai la porte derrière laquelle le tintement régulier et lent retentissait toujours.

« Ce n'est pas normal de rester si longtemps inconsciente...

-Elle ne l'a pas été longtemps. Elle a repris connaissance quelques minutes après notre séparation. Elle t'a réclamé, mais Carlisle l'a assommé à nouveau. »

Elle éclata de rire devant mon air horrifié.

« Avec des somnifères, grand nigaud! Elle est épuisée. Deux semaines qu'elle est sur les nerfs et qu'elle ne dort que sous l'influence de Jasper. Il fallait qu'elle récupère des forces. Elle a eu le temps d'être rassurée à ton sujet avant de s'endormir. Nous lui avons dit que son plan débile avait fonctionné.

-Où sont les autres?

-Ils chassent pour reprendre des forces. Et après, Carlisle retournera au Japon. Le jet japonais a atterri en territoire russe en toute illégalité. Il doit repartir avant qu'on le repère. Quant à Rosalie et Emmett, ils se sont portés volontaire pour retrouver le clan irlandais. Ils te cherchent toujours. Je les ai repéré en Croatie. Emmett et Rosalie vont donc les retrouver pour leur dire que tout s'est arrangé. Pff... Leur entêtement à snober la technologie est agaçant. S'ils avaient eu un portable, nous les aurions rejoint depuis longtemps... »

Elle sentit mon impatience et me laissa prendre congé.

« Ok, les détails t'importent peu, je sais. File à la douche. Moi je vais chasser. Ce clébard m'a mis les muscles en bouillie.

-Merci encore Alice. »

En levant les mains en l'air, elle fit un bond en arrière.

« Bas les pattes! Pas d'autre accolade! » s'écria-t-elle, craignant un autre élan d'affection.

Je levai les yeux au plafond, fis mine d'être exaspéré, et je parvins, sournois, à lui ébouriffer au moins les cheveux avant d'aller à la douche en riant.

Rire... À quand remontait la dernière fois où j'avais ri? Je ne m'en souvenais plus.

Je décrassai ma carcasse. Je fis disparaître pour de bon les traces du vagabond que j'avais été. Même si ma soeur m'avait prévenu qu'il était inutile de me dépêcher, je me débarbouillai en un éclair. Ça m'était égal si Bella dormait encore. Tout ce que je désirais c'était me retrouver à ses côtés. J'enfilai une chemise et un jean sans me préoccuper de me sécher complètement.

Je me présentai de nouveau à la porte de sa chambre. L'attente n'avait fait qu'augmenter mon impatience. Je tournai la poignée en frémissant. Je retirai ma main à temps, juste avant que le mouvement ne casse le mécanisme. J'avais tourné trop vite et fait presque un 360 degrés avec la poignée sans m'en rendre compte. Je dévisageai ma main tremblante. Si j'étais incapable de tourner une poignée de porte sans la briser, qu'en serait-il lorsque je la toucherais, elle?

C'était ridicule de réagir ainsi. Je perdais tout contrôle. Parce que j'avais trop de choses à dire, trop de choses à avouer, trop de choses à demander, elles se bousculaient dans ma tête, me rendant plus fébrile. Même pour un cerveau vampire, y faire le tri et établir des priorités me semblait irréalisable, parce que toutes ces choses je voulais les dire en même temps, elles avaient toutes la priorité, elles méritaient toutes d'être dites en premier. Elles étaient si nombreuses cependant que je doutais avoir assez d'une vie humaine et même de mon éternité pour toutes les révéler.

Et cette bataille de priorités se joignait à d'autres éléments, plus physiques ceux-là, qui allaient assurément nuire lorsque viendrait le moment où je tomberais face à elle: j'étais nerveux. Beaucoup trop nerveux. Cette poignée de porte presque arrachée en était la preuve.

C'était étrange. Agaçant et amusant à la fois. Agaçant parce que je n'avais vraiment pas l'habitude d'avoir si peu d'emprise sur moi. Être nerveux, c'était possible pour un type de mon genre, mais pas à ce point-là. C'était trop humain que de se sentir nerveux. Et c'était en cela que la situation était amusante; j'étais très humain en ce moment et je devais, d'une certaine manière, m'en réjouir. J'aurais été tout à fait humain, je suppose que j'aurais eu les mains moites et mon rythme cardiaque serait alarmant.

Enfin, le résultat de cet amalgame de sensations physiques et d'émotions me parut évident; je n'étais pas en état d'entrer dans cette chambre. Pas tout de suite. Tout me poussait à franchir cette porte, mais je parvins à ne pas le faire. Je devais me calmer avant. Je devais attendre. Mais si j'attendais, la fébrilité augmenterait. Je serais de plus en plus impatient, ce qui n'arrangerait rien.

Pourtant, je devais trouver un moyen d'évacuer toute cette... tension. Ou alors Bella finirait comme cette poignée de porte. Finalement, ce n'avait pas été très judicieux de mettre dans un coin de ma tête toutes les émotions que l'exploration de son subconscient avait provoquées. Ces émotions me rattrapaient d'un seul coup et elles avaient pris de l'ampleur depuis le coin de mon esprit où je les avais reléguées.

J'errai dans les couloirs de l'hôtel. J'aurais pu aller prendre l'air sur la montagne, mais la seule idée de m'éloigner de Bella m'était insupportable. Je préférais avoir toujours son coeur à portée d'oreille, histoire de me rappeler qu'elle était toujours vivante, même si je n'étais pas en état de la rejoindre pour le moment.

Mes pas me menèrent vers une grande salle de réception, vide. Et je trouvai malgré moi la solution. Du coup, je me demandai si Alice n'avait pas vu mon problème dans l'avenir et choisi délibérément cet hôtel, car c'était sans doute le seul endroit prestigieux de la région où l'on pouvait retrouver l'objet qui trônait au fond de la salle sur une petite estrade: un piano à queue. Réservé à l'animation de la salle quand il y avait des rassemblements.

Je souris et m'approchai. Sans plus attendre, je pris place sur le banc. Ce n'était pas un Bosendorfer, mais tant pis. Quand je m'emparai du clavier, je dus m'ajuster aux cordes lourdes. L'instrument ne rendait pas un son très fluide. Ça ferait tout de même l'affaire pour aujourd'hui. J'improvisai une partition sans queue ni tête pour réchauffer mes doigts et trouver mes repères. Déjà, le fait de me concentrer sur les touches avait un effet calmant sur moi. Après m'être dégourdi, je fis naître Clair du Lune. Je respirai à fond en me détendant complètement. La mélodie avait ce pouvoir de me rappeler que la lune était toujours là-haut, à l'étage, et qu'elle ne s'envolerait pas. Je fis résonner au bout de mes doigts toute ma tension. Toute nervosité s'envola, gommée par l'harmonie du morceau. Je jouai en rythme avec ce battement de coeur lointain, assourdi.

Mon initiative fonctionna à merveilles. J'étais serein maintenant. Par chance que ce piano se fut trouvé là. Merci encore une fois à Alice. Nul doute qu'elle avait prévu le coup et choisi cet endroit exprès. Je pouvais maintenant monter à l'étage sans craindre de faire de bêtises.

Et pourtant je restai là. Mes doigts demeurèrent collés aux touches.

J'avais besoin de jouer. De jouer CE morceau. Ce que je fis.

Mes mains dérivèrent et prirent une autre direction. Ma moitié de chanson s'égrena dans la salle, tranquillement, avec langueur. Je mettais du temps à la jouer, enchaînant les touches lentement parce que je n'avais pas hâte d'arriver à la fin. Cette fin brutale et sinistre. Même si je ne l'aimais pas cette fin, je ne l'avais jamais changé car, somme toute, c'était moi ce morceau. Je ne pouvais pas la modifier. J'avais toujours été incapable de le faire parce que je ne pouvais me changer moi non plus. J'étais immuable.

Je fermai les yeux, sentant que la dernière partie de la chanson approchait. Même si je répétais le refrain, traînais en longueur sur certains passages, cette fin serait inévitable. Et quand je ne pus plus l'éviter par tous ces détours de gammes, je l'entamai à contrecoeur, mais résigné.

Je voulus l'enchaîner à toute vitesse, pour qu'au moins le supplice ne dure pas trop. Je fus cependant interrompu par des notes plus douces et plus hautes, qui s'invitaient timidement. J'ouvris brusquement les yeux et levai mes doigts du clavier.

Si concentré que j'étais, je n'avais pas senti que les battements de coeur n'étaient plus aussi assourdis et lointains. Je n'avais pas senti sa présence dans les parages. En fait si. Elle était là depuis le début. Jouer me la faisait toujours manifester d'une quelconque manière. Et c'était sans doute pour cette raison que sa présence physique n'avait pu être détectée plus tôt; parce qu'elle était toujours présente, de toute façon, en moi, autour de moi.

Je ressentis de vagues signes d'excitation, de fébrilité et de nervosité revenir se pointer. Mes mains, suspendues au-dessus du clavier, tremblaient. Et se calmèrent toutes seules sous l'effet du piano qui continuait de vibrer sous ses doigts.

J'aurais pu l'interrompre avec tout ce que j'avais envie de lui dire depuis que j'avais pénétré son esprit. J'aurais pu (j'aurais dû) m'enquérir de son état physique (elle avait été assommé par un vampire, après tout!). J'aurais pu lui demander comment elle avait fait pour me trouver sans se perdre dans ces couloirs. J'aurais pu lui demander depuis combien de temps elle était là avant de décider d'intervenir. Un tas de questions des plus pragmatiques s'imposaient.

Le piano gomma tout encore une fois et ne laissa place qu'à un intense sentiment de contentement, une satisfaction absolue. La découvrir là n'avait rien de surprenant après tout. C'était sa place d'être à mes côtés. Il en avait toujours été ainsi. Cette intrusion était plus que bienvenue. Elle était salutaire.

Je ne regardai pas dans sa direction ni ne prêtai attention à ses mains qui continuaient de courir sur les touches. Jeter ne serait-ce qu'un seul coup d'oeil à sa silhouette assise près de moi causerait ma perte. Déjà sa fragrance unique embaumait mon entité d'euphorie. Je gâcherais la musique si je permettais à mes yeux de dévier dans sa direction. Je refermai les yeux et ne me concentrai donc que sur la mélodie. Notre mélodie. Je repris mon coin de clavier, presque heureux d'entamer ma partie cette fois. Parce que ma partie serait distillée par la sienne, plus douce, candide et légère.

Les dernières notes fusionnèrent et rendirent une fin harmonieuse, apaisante, complète et comblante. Et ce fut tout naturel de recommencer à jouer le même morceau. D'une entente muette, nous reprîmes donc du début. Je m'absorbai totalement dans la musique, y plongeai avec allégresse. Cet interlude musical représentait exactement ce dont nous avions tous les deux besoin. Chaque note dans l'air équivalait tout ce que je brûlais de lui dire. Tous ces mots qui se seraient bousculés de ma bouche furent traduits ici, dans cette chanson. Et cela valut mille fois mieux que les verbaliser. Et de son morceau je ressentis une urgence de me faire comprendre ce qu'elle aussi avait besoin de me dire. Je ressentis les chaînes invisibles et indestructibles que j'avais cru dissoutes se chercher. Elles étaient encore toutes là, elles avaient toujours été là. Les siennes comme les miennes se retrouvèrent, se mêlèrent, se soudèrent, consolidèrent leurs prises et n'étaient pas prêtes de se lâcher de sitôt.

Lorsque la fin arriva de nouveau, je l'accueillis avec joie. Ma partie monta en intensité et la sienne descendit en profondeur. Nous nous rejoignîmes au milieu du piano dans un équilibre parfait. Et quand nous enfonçâmes ce qui devait être la toute dernière note, la chanson ne se s'arrêta pas là. Je continuai de jouer. Un air différent, sur un instrument différent. Au bout de mes doigts ne se trouvaient plus de touches. C'était sur elle que je jouais. Je m'étais emparé d'elle, poussé par le besoin vital et irrépressible de ressentir le satin de sa peau. Et mes mains ne suffirent pas à satisfaire cette envie. Tout mon corps suivit le mouvement. D'abord avec incertitude (avais-je seulement le droit de la toucher? Je me sermonnai, me rappelant que les deux dernières semaines n'avaient pas été réelles, et que jamais je n'avais perdu ce droit), puis avec avidité.

« C'est toi. Vraiment toi. »

Je faisais un constat de la réalité trop belle pour qu'elle fut vraie. Comme si une fois de plus j'aurais eu une chimère devant moi, un leurre.

J'effleurai son visage du bout des doigts avec révérence. À son contact, chaque terminaison nerveuse de mon épiderme palpita, en liesse de retrouver enfin ce qui lui manquait. Je me remémorai chacun de ses traits, chaque ligne de ses paumes, comptai chaque strie de ses empreintes digitales, chaque grain, chaque veine bleue de ses poignets. Je retraçai la courbe d'une épaule jusque dans son dos. Mes bras l'entourèrent, la gardèrent dans un étau étroit.

J'avais la tête trop lourde, étourdie comme si mon cerveau n'avait jamais appris à gérer tant d'ivresse, si bien que mon front tomba contre le sien, tiède. L'air crépitait de son odeur et je respirai profondément son visage. Il n'y eut aucune brûlure, aucune soif carbonisante, seulement une chaleur bienfaisante qui se répandit dans ma poitrine.

Pouvait-il vraiment s'être écoulé que deux semaines depuis la dernière fois où je l'avais touché? On aurait dit que mille ans avait passé et, pour combler le gouffre de ces années perdues, je ne la libérerais pas de sitôt. Heureusement, il en était de même pour elle. Elle ne cessait de palper, presque avec dévotion, les contours de mon visage, de se rassurer de ma présence, comme si elle doutât que je me fusse trouvé là, à ses côtés. La moindre parcelle de peau qu'elle toucha provoqua une distorsion dans mon esprit, comme s'il avait du mal à absorber tant de bonheur et de frénésie.

Bientôt, il y eut un chuchotis, soufflé doucement sur ma joue, qui troubla la mélodie corporelle que nous jouions l'un avec l'autre.

« Mon ange perdu... »

Ce n'était pas un appel ou une question. À son tour, elle faisait la constatation de ce qui se trouvait sous ses mains observatrices. Une constatation pleine d'incrédulité et d'émerveillement, comme si ma présence aurait pu relever du miracle.

Je ne remis pas en question cette définition de ma personne, pour une fois. Je serais qui elle voudrait, du moment qu'elle demeurait là, dans mes bras. Et puis, une partie de cette définition était vraie; perdu, je l'étais assurément sans elle.

« Je te demande pardon. »

Une imploration à l'unisson.

Nous étions trop idiots l'un et l'autre pour nous rendre compte qu'il n'y avait rien à pardonner.

Je n'en pouvais plus de m'interdire de la regarder alors j'ouvris grand les yeux pour me laisser enfin éblouir.

Et ébloui, je le fus jusqu'aux tréfonds de mon être. Il y avait trop longtemps que je n'avais eu le privilège de me perdre dans ces deux puits. Je m'y noyai.

Hélas, les souvenirs inopportuns de ce qui ne s'était pas produit étaient toujours cuisants et revinrent par bribes d'images confuses: son visage trop neutre, sa grande déception de moi... Pour quel qu'obscure raison, je craignais encore que ce faux visage prenne vie, qu'il devienne autre chose que le fruit de mon imagination. Aussi plongeai-je de plus bel dans le présent, dans ce regard réel qui était à des années lumières de ce que j'avais déjà vu ou plutôt cru voir. C'était un regard tranquille, éteint, sans éclat en surface, mais si animé quand on s'y penchait plus attentivement; vif, si tendre, si pur et si empli de ce que j'avais désespérément besoin; une affection si intense que je me sentis indigne d'en être le destinataire. Mais, que j'en fusse indigne ou non, je revendiquai ce regard, je le voulais.

Mon nez glissa sur sa joue et capta son haleine chevrotante avant de descendre à sa nuque. J'embrassai le ruisseau pourpre caché sous la chair, source de vie, source de la mienne. Je m'échouai dans l'échancrure de son peignoir (elle ne portait que ça? !), découvris la chaleur de sa peau.

Je la renversai sur le dos (sur le dos? Mais où étions-nous? La chambre. Je nous y avais conduits sans m'en rendre compte), collai mon oreille au creux de la vallée douce de sa poitrine.

« Laisse-moi t'écouter. Tu es la plus indispensable musique de ma vie. Il y a trop longtemps que j'ai eu le loisir de t'entendre de si près. »

Je me laissai bercer par son coeur. Ses bras se rabattirent et m'enveloppèrent. Cocon. En silence, elle consentit à demeurer immobile et elle me laissa l'écouter jusqu'à ce que chaque battement eusse persuadé ma raison que tout était bien réel encore une fois.

Je ne m'arrachai à sa poitrine que lorsqu'un son ténu et haché vint embrouiller les volettements de son coeur. Je m'abîmai à nouveau dans la contemplation de son visage. Elle retenait un sanglot et un sillon humide brillait sur sa joue.

« Laisse-moi deviner; larmes de soulagement. » décrétai-je, un sourire dans ma voix.

Un faible rire se mélangea à un soubresaut de pleur.

« Vous êtes de plus en plus doué en humaineries, Monsieur Cullen. »

Redevenant grave, les plumes caressèrent et recaressèrent encore mes traits, avec une minutie irradiant chaque cellule de ma peau, transformant le marbre que j'étais en une matière qui pétillait littéralement de vie.

Plus tard, beaucoup plus tard, quand ses doigts et les miens furent un peu contentés de leurs redécouvertes, je me permis de frôler la bosse bleuâtre à sa tempe.

« Est-ce que ça fait très mal? » demandai-je, inquiet.

Elle cala sa tête contre ma paume.

« Pas quand c'est toi. »

Les plumes, repus de mon visage, continuaient leur exploration ailleurs et trouvèrent quelque chose d'anormal.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est? »

Le renflement de ma chemise au niveau de mon torse l'intriguait. Une image traversa mon esprit en un éclair; mon passage dans les égouts.

« Rien. Une égratignure. »

Son index suivit le contour du renflement.

« C'est le loup-garou.

-Non. »

J'amenai son index sur la ligne blanche de mon bras fraîchement guéri.

« Ça, c'est le loup-garou. L'autre, c'est... » J'hésitai, trop humilié par cette scarification vaine. Je fuis ses prunelles questionneuses et marmonnai: « Je voulais enlever ce vide insupportable dans ma poitrine. Alors j'ai gratté, gratté et gratté, mais je n'ai pas réussi à arracher le vide. » J'haussai les épaules avec une moue. « Je sais, c'est idiot. »

Les doigts retournèrent sur ma chemise. Bella se mordit les lèvres en secouant la tête.

« Je suis tellement désolée... »

Avant que j'aie pu protester contre cette culpabilité inutile, elle avait déboutonné ma chemise et posé ses lèvres sur la chair surélevée. Elle embrassa mon coeur. Si j'avais eu besoin de respirer, j'aurais suffoqué. Le geste me bouleversa. En fait, être embrassé me bouleversait toujours, mais jamais je n'avais encore été embrassé là. Ce fut un choc. Physiquement, ses lèvres me dévastèrent d'un incroyable bien-être. Je figeai sur place, le temps de m'accoutumer à cette sensation. Mais rien à faire, je ne m'habituerais jamais à ça. C'était trop... indescriptiblement bon.

« Je voudrais tant pouvoir l'effacer. » murmura-t-elle à même ma peau, la voix chargée de chagrin.

La gorge nouée, j'effleurai le creux de sa main et suivis le demi-cercle de peau cicatrisé, souvenir de James.

« Tout comme j'aimerais effacer celle-ci. » Je descendis plus bas, à son poignet. « Et celle-ci. » dis-je en caressant la vieille cicatrice, trace d'un passé trouble heureusement révolu.

Un petit sourire amer altéra un peu son visage triste.

« Eh bien, nous voilà tous deux à égalité. »

C'était vrai. Nous porterions désormais les marques laissées par les aléas de notre rencontre. Cependant, je ne voulais plus songer au passé, à ces souvenirs sombres. Je voulais seulement me préoccuper de maintenant. Et ce fut en inclinant mon visage vers le sien que je réussis à nous enraciner dans le présent de la manière la plus extatique qui fut.

Quand nos lèvres se trouvèrent, on aurait dit que j'avais été un bateau longtemps malmené par la tempête qui jetait enfin l'ancre dans son port d'attache. La jubilante sensation de revenir à la vie s'insinua dans toutes mes veines mortes. Cette volupté m'avait tant manqué! J'avais été si persuadé de ne plus jamais goûter à cette félicité que je m'appliquai à graver dans ma mémoire chaque millième de seconde de ce baiser. Il était meilleur que tout ce que j'avais pu vivre jusqu'ici, parce que cette fois il avait une saveur de guérison, de soulagement et de bonheur.

Je la marquai de l'empreinte de mes lèvres et de mon corps vautré contre le sien. Je ne délaissai sa bouche que pour la laisser respirer, laps de temps que j'utilisais pour murmurer son prénom avant de la reprendre de plus belle. Je finis par m'écarter quand je perçus son souffle devenir trop erratique et saccadé. Je m'éloignai, mais pas de beaucoup. Je tenais à garder ses prunelles et sa chaleur de près. Par chance, ce peignoir était plutôt épais, aussi ma froideur ne sembla pas la déranger. Au contraire, elle demeura tout contre mon flanc, au creux de mon épaule. Une de ses mains ne cessait de se promener de ma nuque à mes cheveux, d'une clavicule à une autre, déclenchant des frissons de plaisir. Elle manifestait un émerveillement continuel par ce qui se trouvait sous ses doigts et cela me fit un bien inouï d'être le sujet de cet émerveillement. Non que j'en étais flatté ou que j'estimais juste d'être traité comme une merveille, mais il y avait quelque chose de rassurant dans cette contemplation. C'était une sorte de preuve qu'elle était autant en vénération de moi que moi d'elle, que nous étions en phase, synchro, au même degré de besoin et de manque. J'avais beau l'avoir entendu de moi-même dans son esprit, en être témoin live valait mille fois mieux.

La lumière du jour décrût, obscurcissant la chambre petit à petit. Nous jouîmes du silence et demeurâmes immobiles, moulés l'un à l'autre dans une étreinte étroite dont les ombres sur les murs ne montraient qu'une seule et unique silhouette. Je la considérai sans interruption, sans même cligner des paupières afin de ne pas perdre un seul instant de sa présence. Et elle en fit de même à sa manière. Les plumes caressèrent tous les reliefs de mon visage inlassablement.

Quelque temps plus tard, ou peut-être une éternité, quand cet émerveillement mutuel mua pour devenir un bonheur calme et serein, elle attrapa ma main et l'amena à sa joue. À la façon distraite qu'elle joua avec mes doigts et à ses sourcils froncés, je sus qu'elle était tracassée par quelque chose.

« J'aimerais... Puis-je te demander une faveur?

-Tout ce que tu veux. »

Elle inspira à fond.

« J'aimerais que tu me racontes ce que je t'ai dit. Ou plutôt, ce que cette chose t'a dite. »

Je ne répondis pas, embêté. Pour quêter ma réaction, elle toucha mon front. Les plis qu'elle y trouva parlèrent d'eux-même.

« S'il te plaît? » insista-t-elle.

« À quoi bon? Tout était faux. Inutile de ressasser tout ça.

-J'ai besoin de savoir. Après, plus jamais je te demanderai d'en parler, promis. »

Elle prit mon silence pour un assentiment et enchaîna.

« Pourquoi as-tu cru si vite une illusion? »

Je n'avais toujours pas envie d'aborder le sujet, mais j'avais vu dans son esprit à quel point elle avait été intriguée par ce sort, que c'était important pour elle de comprendre. Alors je cédai. Je m'aidai en collant mon front au sien, histoire de me rappeler la réalité réconfortante du présent, peu importe ce que je ramènerais à la surface comme pénible souvenir.

« Parce que tout ce que m'a dit cette illusion aurait vraiment pu être dit par toi. » entamai-je enfin. « Cette fausse Bella était plus que plausible. C'était toi. Tout ce qu'elle m'a dit, c'aurait vraiment pu sortir de ta bouche. Elle n'était pas méchante, mesquine et blessante comme tu la voyais dans tes rêves. Elle était... vraie. »

Et je me dépêchai de raconter ce qui s'était passé à Blackrock. Différentes réactions furent lisibles sur son visage à certains passages, de l'étonnement à l'indignation, en passant par l'effarement total.

« Les fleurs... C'était toi... » exhala-t-elle, hébétée.

« Oui. »

En mentionnant la pénible partie du récit qui s'était déroulée à l'auberge, je me souvins soudain que la fausse Bella avait dit être renseignée par les proches des défunts sur le bris non-détecté dans le moteur de l'avion. La vraie Bella, elle, était-elle au courant du rapport de l'enquête?

« J'ai tout appris ce soir-là en Virginie au moment où j'ai consulté les journaux sur Internet. » qu'elle rétorqua quand je lui posai la question.

J'en fus perplexe. Si elle avait deviné depuis le début que j'avais entendu le bris mécanique sans rien faire, pourquoi la vraie Bella ne s'était pas insurgée de ma passivité, comme l'avait fait l'illusion? Après tout, cette fausse Bella calquait la vraie, non? Sans quoi je ne me serais jamais fait avoir si facilement.

« Ça ne te fait rien que j'aie ignoré une tragédie imminente? » demandai-je, perdu.

Elle me parut sincèrement surprise que je m'en inquiète.

« Tu ne savais pas que ça mènerait à un accident.

-C'est juste, mais... Le résultat est le même; nous sommes vivants, et pas eux. »

Elle agita la tête, afficha une expression d'exaspération mêlée d'attendrissement.

« Edward. Tout le monde est exclusif. Tout le monde est partial. Moi comprise. Si j'avais le choix entre sauver 10 personnes que je ne connais pas et te sauver, toi, la décision serait vite prise.

-Tu me choisirais, moi?

-Ben tiens! Je ne suis pas aussi bonne et généreuse que tu le penses; tout le monde est égoïste à sa manière. Ton sort m'importe beaucoup plus que celui de gens que je ne connais pas. »

J'étais encore perdu et elle chercha à me faire comprendre avec un exemple.

« Mh...Tiens... heu... Admettons qu'une pouponnière soit en feu. Une mère qui a le choix entre sauver des flammes son bébé et ceux des autres fera quoi, à ton avis? Elle choisira le sien, bien entendu. Elle ne se questionnera même pas là-dessus. Est-ce que ça fait d'elle quelqu'un de cruel pour autant? Autre exemple; deux frères et leur ami commun sont dans une barque au milieu d'un lac. La barque chavire et un des frères est le seul à remonter vers la surface. Qui appellera-t-il d'abord? Le sort de qui le préoccupera en premier? Il plongera sous l'eau pour chercher qui? Son frère ou son ami?

-Son frère.

-Voilà. Il cherchera son frère, pas parce que le sort de l'ami lui importe peu, mais parce que c'est instinctif chez les humains, même les vampires, de s'inquiéter d'abord pour leurs proches avant tout.

-Donc... Tu ne m'en veux pas de ne pas avoir empêché cet avion de décoller... » conclus-je, incertain.

« Bien sûr que non!

-Mais... Tommy, ce n'était pas un inconnu. Tu l'aimais. »

Son regard s'assombrit, douloureux, et je m'en voulus aussitôt d'avoir prononcé son prénom.

« Tommy était important, mais tu ne pouvais pas savoir que cet avion tomberait dans l'océan. Et quand bien même l'aurais-tu su, tu n'es pas Superman. » dit-elle avec un petit rictus de dépit.

Soulagement et étonnement m'envahirent. J'étais coi. Je réalisai alors que cette fausse Bella n'était pas l'incarnation de la vraie, mais plutôt l'incarnation de l'image que je m'étais forgé d'elle, des certitudes que j'avais acquises sans pour autant avoir obtenu de preuves pour les crédibiliser. J'avais seulement établi des conclusions sur sa personne, arrogant que j'étais, sans vérifier mes hypothèses. Résultat, le sort d'Igor avait utilisé ces conclusions erronées contre moi.

Il me restait décidément beaucoup à apprendre de Bella Swan.

« Cette copie de moi t'a laissé tomber pour cette raison? » s'indigna-t-elle à nouveau. « Parce que tu n'as pas sauvé ces 190 passagers?

-Pas que pour ça. L'événement a été le déclencheur de beaucoup d'autres choses.

-Que t'a-t-elle dit d'autre? »

Toujours avec réticence, je fis un résumé de ce que j'avais vécu, lui épargnant les détails. Je n'aimais pas raconter ce qui était après tout que du vent, du néant. Ça ne m'humiliait que davantage, même si Bella ne faisait absolument rien pour que je me sente ainsi.

« Elle disait que la mort de Tommy lui avait fait réaliser qu'elle aimerait avoir des enfants et que... cette idée était incompatible avec un type comme moi.

-Cette Bella voulait des enfants?

-Le sort s'est servi de ce que je savais déjà pour construire cette fausse Bella. Je t'ai vu agir avec les enfants. Tu les aimes bien. Dans le village montagnard au Pérou, tu as laissé ces gamins t'explorer, tu les as attirés, ils ont senti ton ouverture, c'est pour ça qu'ils t'ont approché en premier. Et tu étais tellement maternelle avec Tommy, c'était tellement naturel chez toi...

-Ce n'est pas parce que je suis à l'aise avec les enfants que j'en veux nécessairement. Auquel cas, pourquoi l'idée serait incompatible avec toi, d'abord? »

Je tiquai. Alors là, la vraie Bella différait beaucoup de la fausse. La fausse m'avait livré d'elle-même la réponse à cette question. Mh. C'était sans doute parce que mon subconscient n'avait fait que dire par la bouche de cette fausse Bella ce qui était déjà clair et évident selon mes propres principes.

« Bella... Tout est mort en moi donc la procréation est une chose impossible.

-Es-tu sûr que ce soit impossible?

-Évidemment!

-As-tu des preuves? Connais-tu d'autres couples vampire-humain qui ont tenté le coup?

-Autant que je puisse en juger, notre cas est unique, mais...

-Bon, alors, tu n'as pas de preuve de ce que tu dis. Moi j'ai des organes fonctionnels, donc nous avons une chance sur deux que ce soit possible. »

Je la dévisageai, estomaqué. Elle remettait totalement en question toutes mes certitudes vampiriques.

Bon sang, comment en étions-nous venu à parler d'avoir des enfants? !

« On parle toujours en théorie? Tu veux des enfants ou pas?

-Bien sûr que je parle en théorie. J'ai trop de projets en tête pour penser aux enfants maintenant. J'ai quand-même 17 ans.

-Et si un jour tu en veux?

-Et toi, tu en veux? »

La question me déconcerta, probablement parce que ce genre d'interrogation ne faisait pas partie des nombreuses questions qu'un vampire pouvaient se poser au cours de son éternité. La paternité... Pff, c'était un concept uniquement humain, ça. Et humain, je ne l'étais plus.

« Je ne me le suis jamais demandé. Moi aussi je n'ai que 17 ans, en théorie.

-Alors, inutile d'y songer pour l'instant. Nous traverserons le pont une fois que nous serons arrivés à la rivière. Mais dis-toi bien une chose; la maternité ne sera jamais un motif de mon abandon, si abandon il y a, et, crois-moi, ça n'arrivera pas.

-Il n'y aura pas de pont ni de rivière. » me renfrognai-je.

« Pourquoi ça?

-Parce que nous n'entamerons jamais le chemin qui y mène. C'est trop dangereux. »

À son tour, elle se renfrogna.

« Tu es vraiment têtu. Tu-ne-me-ferais-aucun-mal. »

J'eus un sourire en coin.

« Tu vois, c'est pour cette raison que j'y ai cru à cette Bella; elle m'a dit exactement la même chose.

-Mais elle t'a dit beaucoup plus d'idioties que de vérités. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, se rappelant d'un élément précis.

« Des phéromones... Et pis quoi encore. »

Je me détendis, quoiqu'encore un peu agacé.

« J'ai compris que tout était faux, maintenant.

-J'espère bien. »

J'avais assez exploré son esprit pour comprendre que j'étais d'une importance vitale pour elle. Toutefois, j'avais beau être démesurément heureux qu'elle n'eut pas renoncé à moi, qu'elle voulût toujours de moi, je demeurais réaliste; ce temps où elle voudrait de moi, où je lui serais aussi indispensable qu'elle l'était pour moi, serait temporaire. Peut-être ne m'abandonnerait-elle pas de la même façon que cette illusion l'avait fait, mais elle le ferait. Je ne pouvais me consoler qu'avec la conviction qu'elle ne me laisserait pas parce qu'elle était désillusionnée et déçue de moi et que nous serions toujours en contact d'une quelconque façon, que je conserverais une place dans son coeur.

« Il y a une chose qui n'est toujours pas clair. » pensai-je, tout à coup.

Il y avait un seul élément de ce vaste mensonge que je n'avais pas encore déchiffré. J'avais établi une autre conclusion sur Bella, mais cette fois-là, je m'étais seulement fait la réflexion sans que cette illusion ne la confirme.

« Au Pérou, quand nous sommes revenus à Cuzco pour faire nos bagages, tu as dit: "Tout serait tellement plus simple si..." Si quoi? »

Elle fut étonnée que je n'eus pas deviné plus tôt.

« "Si j'étais comme toi." C'était ce que je voulais dire. »

Être comme moi ? !

« Quelle idée! » m'exclamai-je, révulsé. « Tout serait plus simple, vraiment? Tu serais un vampire assoiffé de sang! Rien ne serait simple, bien au contraire.

-Mon odeur ne te gênerait plus. Tu ne lutterais plus.

-Je ne lutte déjà plus Bella. J'aime ton odeur.

-Tu n'aurais plus à t'inquiéter sans arrêt pour moi.

-Vampire ou humaine, ça ne changerait rien. Tu as eu l'occasion d'observer ma famille; chaque partenaire d'un couple s'en fait toujours démesurément pour l'autre.

-Il y aurait tout de même moins de motifs d'inquiétude. Et tu n'aurais plus le choix de croire que je ne peux pas rejeter ce que tu es puisque je serais aussi ce que tu es. »

Bien qu'ému par sa détermination -détermination qui allait jusqu'à proposer une solution aussi folle que funeste- à m'ôter de la tête ma certitude qu'elle voudrait un jour renoncer à moi, je me crispai. Bella Swan sans coeur qui bat, sans âme, sans vie?

« Oublie ça. »

Elle soupira et changea de sujet, constatant qu'elle se heurterait à un mur si elle persistait sur cette voie.

« Et... pour la suite?

-Mh?

-La suite de l'histoire.

-Il n'y a pas grand chose à ajouter. » marmonnai-je.

Mais pour Bella il y avait encore beaucoup à redire, on dirait.

« Pourquoi Alice te voyait t'intéresser à des boissons alcoolisées? »

Je réprimai un grognement.

« C'était une lubie, une distraction, rien de plus. » dis-je, les lèvres pincées.

Si cette explication vague ne la satisfaisait pas, elle ne demanda pas de précisions pour autant. Elle aborda un autre sujet, plus majeur, qui exigeait d'être éclairci.

« Tu m'as raconté comment je t'ai... comment cette chose t'a rejeté. Mais tu ne m'as pas dit comment tu en es venu à croire que j'étais morte. »

Au dernier mot prononcé, j'eus du mal à avaler ma salive. Cette partie de l'histoire était la plus difficile à entreprendre. Elle le savait, aussi m'encouragea-t-elle en caressant ma joue.

« Pardonne ma curiosité morbide, mais j'ai besoin de savoir. Comment as-tu été amené à y croire? De quelle façon les paroles de Rosalie ont été déformées? »

Je la serrai un peu plus étroitement, tentai de demeurer dans le présent et d'énoncer la suite avec un certain détachement, ce qui ne fut pas aisé.

« En utilisant une menace qui plane, lointaine, mais présente tout de même: Victoria. »

Le nom la fit frémir et elle tenta aussi de poursuivre avec une certaine indifférence et, comme moi, elle échoua.

« Ah... Donc tu as cru que Victoria m'avait...

-Oui. Pour se venger. Oeil pour oeil, dent pour dent. Une perte contre une autre. »

Bella hocha la tête en silence, assimilant mes paroles. Paroles qui rapportaient une fausse croyance, mais qui demeuraient, dans l'absolu, autre chose que du mensonge. Contrairement à tout le reste, elle savait qu'il était encore possible que cette théorie prenne vie, que Victoria cherche encore à se venger.

J'étais sur le point de la rassurer, de lui dire que je ferais en sorte que jamais cette possibilité devienne concrète, mais elle me devança en changeant encore de sujet.

« Pourquoi as-tu voulu en arriver à cet extrême? »

Je ne sus pas immédiatement à quoi elle faisait référence.

« Pourquoi as-tu cherché à être détruit? » précisa-t-elle.

Ah, on y était... Nous en arrivions enfin à ce que Rosalie avait jugé être de ma responsabilité à expliquer. Ma soeur avait raison; il était de mon devoir de le faire même si j'aurais aimé la garder dans l'ignorance de cette vérité, conscient que Bella culpabiliserait. Seulement voilà. J'avais appris, par mon intrusion dans son esprit, qu'elle en avait assez d'être maintenue dans l'ignorance, qu'elle préférait être mise aux faits sans ménagement, alors je respecterais ce désir, quoique à contrecoeur.

« Je t'ai déjà expliqué qu'un deuil pour un vampire était une épreuve très difficile. Alors, ton deuil à toi sera insurmontable. »

J'attendis une réaction. On aurait dit qu'elle avait du mal à saisir.

« Mais... Tu savais depuis le début que je mourrais un jour.

-Et depuis le début je savais que je ne pourrais pas te survivre. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, Bella. Tu es ce qui me maintient en vie. Peu importe la raison de ta disparition, je te rejoindrai dans la tombe. »

Longtemps ses yeux demeurèrent deux billes fixes et sa bouche entrouverte, tétanisée. Elle secoua le menton après un long silence.

« Non... Je... » Elle s'ébroua, comme si elle avait voulu s'éclaircir les idées. Une certaine partie de mes paroles semblait l'avoir frappée plus que de raison.

« Attends une minute... Tu as l'intention de rester avec moi jusque là? ! » s'exclama-t-elle, les yeux écarquillés.

« Jusqu'à quoi?

-Jusqu'à ce que je meurs.

-Naturellement! » assurai-je, abasourdi par cette question. Question qui n'avait aucune raison d'être pour moi tant la réponse était claire et définie.

À nouveau, ma compagne tomba dans un état presque catatonique. Je me serais alarmé si je n'avais pas entendu son coeur pour me rassurer qu'elle était toujours vivante.

Je m'interrogeai sur les raisons de cette réaction étrange. Je décryptai chez elle quelque chose qui se rapprochait drôlement du scepticisme. Bella ne me croyait pas ou bien elle doutait vouloir de moi jusque là. Par peur que ma dernière réponse lui posât problème, je me rectifiai.

« Je resterai tant que tu voudras de moi. Je serai pour toi ce que tu veux, Bella; un amoureux, un ami, un frère... Je ne ferai jamais obstacle à ton évolution, à ta vie humaine. Nous resterons simplement amis si tu veux, après. »

J'eus encore droit à ces yeux agrandis de stupeur.

« Après quoi?

-Quand tu en auras assez de cette relation pleine de contraintes. »

L'insinuation l'insulta.

« Pourquoi en aurais-je assez de toi? »

À mon tour d'être stupéfait. Ce n'était pas évident?

« Je suis gelé Bella, bloqué dans ce corps d'adolescent qui me force à mener une vie d'humain lycéen pour toujours. Je ne veux pas être un obstacle à tes ambitions, à tes désirs, à tes objectifs humains. »

Cette réponse la contraria, mais pas assez pour effacer cette étrange stupeur de son visage.

« Je croyais que... Je ne pensais pas que tu envisageais de... »

Elle en perdait ses mots. Mais qu'avais-je dit de si insolite?

« Quoi? » m'impatientai-je.

« J'ai... »

Bella prit une longue inspiration et ferma les yeux pour rassembler ses idées.

« Depuis le début, tu as pris pour acquis que j'en aurais assez de toi un jour. » parvint-elle enfin à dire avant d'être secouée d'un rire nerveux.

« Et c'est drôle? » m'offensai-je.

Le rire fut vite ravalé par une aigreur dont je ne comprenais pas la raison.

« Non, ce n'est pas drôle. C'est d'une ironie effarante, c'est tout. Car j'ai moi aussi accepté le fait que tu mettrais un terme à cette relation quand tu en aurais assez de moi. »

Je me rappelai tout à coup un souvenir de mon exploration de son esprit.

"_Qu'à cela ne tienne, il me restait toujours l'option détective privé. Enfin... Ça, ça dépendait d'Edward... qui n'avait vraiment pas l'air enthousiasmé par l'idée; une preuve de plus que ma compagnie à long terme ne faisait sans doute pas partie de ses projets. "_

Puis je me souvins de notre conversation sur la montagne en Alaska et je pris conscience que mon attitude pouvait être interprétée de plusieurs façons.

« Non! Tu as mal compris ma réaction! Je n'étais pas réticent à l'idée de travailler avec toi, d'être plus longtemps à tes côtés. J'étais seulement étonné que tu veuilles de ma compagnie aussi longtemps que dure une carrière de détective!

-Ah.

-Je suis désolé que ma réaction ambiguë t'ait fait croire que je...

-Ce n'est pas ta réaction à ma proposition qui m'a poussé à croire que tu en aurais assez de moi un jour. » me coupa-t-elle. « Ta réaction est seulement venue étayer ce que je savais déjà. Depuis le début, depuis le jour où je t'ai regardé dans les yeux et que tu as dit m'aimer, j'ai accepté que tu serais le premier à en avoir assez. »

Cette supposition était tellement inapplicable à ma situation qu'on aurait dit qu'elle venait de parler dans une langue extra-terrestre.

« Assez de toi? » répétai-je, complètement désarçonné.

Affligée, Bella baissa le menton, puis haussa une épaule, acte plutôt infaisable étant donné que son corps était toujours coincé contre le mien.

« Tu te souviens, en Virginie, tu m'as dit qu'il y avait beaucoup de désavantages à aimer un vampire... C'est pareil dans le sens inverse, tu sais. Pour l'instant, tu ne sembles pas voir les désavantages d'aimer une humaine aveugle. "Edward, décris-moi ceci, décris-moi cela. Edward, conduis-moi là, guide-moi jusque là-bas". Tu dois marcher à mon allure, parler à mon rythme, me surveiller pour éviter que je ne fonce dans les murs. Je ne fais rien comme toi, je ne fais rien comme personne d'ailleurs.

-Je croyais que tu n'avais pas de tendances auto-diminutives.

-Je n'en ai pas, mais je suis réaliste. Je t'empêche de faire plein de trucs. Ce doit être lassant à la fin. Tu te rendras compte, assez tard je l'espère, que c'est exaspérant d'être avec moi. Tu es constamment à mon service. J'abuse de ta bonté. »

Pendant un moment, je fus égaré. Égaré parce que j'avais l'impression qu'on parlait d'un autre couple, à cent lieues du nôtre. Une réflexion pareille à mon encontre était tellement absurde que je n'arrivai pas à m'y identifier. Je n'en revenais pas que Bella eût imaginé telle sottise et je fus très près de céder à la colère.

« Tu crois que j'agis par bonté? ! »

Je lâchai mon étreinte, mais ce n'était que pour saisir son visage entre mes deux mains.

« Est-ce que ça aurait la moindre incidence sur ta conscience bornée et incrédule si je t'affirmais que tout te décrire et te guider est quelque chose que j'adore faire, que j'ai besoin de faire? Est-ce que ça t'ouvrirait les yeux si je te disais que ton visage, tes expressions, tes réactions à chacun de mes mots n'ont pas de prix? Que j'aime être l'auteur de ce regard qui s'illumine, de ce sourire ravi, de ce visage rêveur qui imagine tout ce que je lui dis? Qu'être tes yeux est une preuve que tu as besoin de moi, que tu auras toujours besoin de moi et que ce besoin est un facteur qui plaidera ma cause quand tu seras fatiguée de la vie pleine de contraintes que j'ai à t'offrir, que ce besoin de moi sera un argument qui jouera en ma faveur quand tu finiras TOI par en avoir assez d'un vampire comme petit ami, que tu resteras avec moi même si tu en as assez de ne pouvoir mener une vie normale, assez de ne pouvoir marcher sous le soleil, assez de risquer ta vie à côtoyer des types de mon genre, assez de mentir à tout le monde pour préserver mon secret? ! »

J'avais parlé d'un trait et si vite que je craignis qu'un élément lui échappe. Apparemment, ce ne fut pas le cas bien qu'elle parut avoir besoin d'un certain temps pour digérer tout.

Au regard embué qu'elle arbora, je crus que mon emportement l'avait effrayée, mais le pâle sourire qui orna son visage me rassura. Elle était un peu rassérénée par cette diatribe quoique je voyais qu'elle était encore ennuyée par un truc.

« C'est ainsi que tu envisages la situation? Je ne peux pas en avoir assez de toi. Tu n'es pas que mes yeux. Tu es… tout. Et je ne suis pas assez perfide pour rester avec toi que pour le côté pratique de la chose.

-Je sais bien que tu n'es pas comme ça, mais penser de cette manière m'aide à ne pas laisser mes craintes surgir et faire leur oeuvre sur moi. Tu as tant de raisons de ne pas vouloir d'un type comme moi, Bella. C'est toi que je vais laisser partir, toi qui voudras t'en aller. Pas le contraire. »

Une larme déborda de son oeil. Elle était profondément triste, accablée d'une affliction que je n'arrivai pas à définir. Ce n'était pas sensé se passer ainsi. Elle aurait dû être soulagée, contente que je lui dise que je resterais avec elle. Pourquoi ce chagrin? !

« Comment te convaincre?» dit-elle, si navrée. «Je viens de te certifier que je ne voudrai jamais te quitter!

-C'est ce que tu penses maintenant. Ça changera avec le temps.

-Non, je le penserai toujours! Moi, ne plus vouloir de toi, c'est impossible. »

On aurait dit que je venais de la frapper tant son visage exprimait la douleur. Ma parole, elle était vraiment blessée par ce que je venais de dire? !

« J'aimerais tellement disposer d'un moyen pour te faire comprendre qu'il est insensé que je ne veuille plus de toi, peu importent les dangers, les contraintes, les mensonges, le temps qui passe... »

L'impuissance et l'apitoiement lui firent voûter les épaules.

« J'aimerais tant ravoir mes yeux, que pour ça, que pour que tu vois dans mon regard autre chose que du vide et que tu comprennes de toi-même à quel point tu as tort de craindre le moment où je te laisserai. C'est ta plus grande peur... Et elle a bien failli signer notre fin la nuit dernière... Je voudrais tellement faire disparaître cette peur!

-Bella... » soufflai-je, perturbé par tant de peine.

Elle ravala un sanglot et s'empara à son tour de mon visage. Chargée d'une détermination désespérée, son expression me troubla encore davantage.

« Je n'ai recours qu'à deux choses pour te convaincre: l'oeuvre du temps et ma parole. Le premier n'étant efficace qu'à long terme, je dois m'en remettre à la parole pour l'instant alors écoute bien, Edward Cullen: je t'appartiens. Comment pourrais-je cesser de t'aimer? Tu es, tu représentes tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu trouver. Et je t'ai trouvé avant même d'avoir conscience que je te cherchais. Avant de te rencontrer, j'étais persuadée que je serais seule pour le reste de mes jours. Je ne m'en plaignais pas du tout; j'étais indépendante, je me suffisais à moi-même. Je détestais déceler la pitié dans l'attitude de tous les gens que je rencontrais, je détestais l'idée d'imposer mon handicap à qui que ce soit. Moi je vis très bien avec, mais les gens qui m'entouraient n'avaient pas à s'y adapter, à s'accommoder de force à mon état. Tu es la seule personne qui m'a traité comme un être humain, la seule personne que mon handicap ne semblait pas déranger. Alors que j'étais certaine qu'un ami, un complice, un confident pareil n'existait pas, je faisais mon petit bout de chemin de vie tranquille sans rien attendre de personne. Puis, tu es apparu dans ma vie, en ce matin pluvieux de cours de bio. Je ne te cherchais même pas et le destin t'a conduit à moi. J'étais si reconnaissante de t'avoir trouvé! Et très consciente aussi que je ne devais pas te prendre pour acquis, que ce qui m'était donné pouvait m'être repris. Mais peu importe quand et de quelle manière, je me suis promis de ne jamais en vouloir au destin de te prendre à moi à ce moment-là et de plutôt le remercier de t'avoir placé sur mon chemin quelque temps. »

L'émotion lui coupa la parole et moi je restai cloué sur place, interdit.

Elle reprit, la voix tremblotante.

« Alors, si tu as eu l'impression que tu m'importais moins que tu le croyais, si je n'ai pas eu l'air de t'aimer autant que tu le pensais, c'est parce que je ne voulais pas que tu te sentes obligé de rester à mes côtés. Tu étais trop beau pour vrai, pour être permanent dans ma vie, alors j'avais déjà accepté que tu ne voudrais y rester que temporairement, que tu cesserais de m'aimer bien avant que la mort me prenne. »

Un sourire nostalgique apparut.

« Ma grand-mère, tu te souviens d'elle? Elle disait qu'aimer quelqu'un c'était savoir le laisser partir quand ce qu'on a à lui offrir ne lui convient plus. Je t'aime, Edward. Alors, j'avais accepté de te laisser partir. Et d'ici là, j'avais décidé de chérir chaque instant à tes côtés. J'étais... sereine avec cette idée, je l'acceptais de bonne grâce. Ce qui n'enlèverait rien au fait que je t'appartiendrais pour toujours. La vie m'avait accordé la bonté de te connaître. Je n'avais pas le droit de quémander plus. Je voulais donc que tu te sentes libre de partir, d'où mon amour modéré en apparence. Mais je me rends compte que c'est une grossière erreur, parce que tout ce qui a résulté de la philosophie de ma grand-mère que j'ai appliquée, c'est cette phobie chez toi que Igor a trouvé. Je devrais me sentir touchée, flattée que tu aies peur de ma perte. Mais je n'en suis qu'affreusement triste parce que j'aurais pu t'éviter tous ces tourments si seulement j'avais été plus claire, si seulement je t'avais fait mieux comprendre que j'ai besoin de toi, que je suis déchirée sans toi. »

Reprenant son souffle, elle me balança des mots que je connaissais bien, des mots qu'elle avait déjà utilisés, mais ils prirent une forme étrange de réalisme et de fatalité à ce moment-là.

« Je t'aime. Et je t'aimerai toujours. » martela-t-elle, une main sur son coeur. « Ce que je vis là est puissant. Et ça ne s'estompera jamais. »

Ces mots se répercutèrent en écho dans ma conscience.

Souvent elle m'avait offert ces mots que je savais sincères et toujours je les avais accueillis comme une offrande d'une valeur inestimable que je ne méritais pas. Ils avaient toujours revêti un caractère mystique, irréel pour moi. Mais à cette minute-ci, je comprenais que ces mots n'avaient jamais été un cadeau qu'elle m'accordait par générosité. Elle ne m'aimait pas parce qu'elle était généreuse et pleine de mansuétude. Elle m'aimait, point. Ces mots, ce sentiment qu'elle me livrait était un fait, pas un présent. Ils étaient la formulation verbale d'un état irrémédiable, pas une façon de me faire sentir bien (même si c'était quand-même le résultat obtenu).

En fixant les deux puits, je vis quelque chose de différent. En fait non. Ce n'était pas différent. Ça avait toujours été là à chaque fois qu'elle m'avait livré ces mots, bien évident, mais j'étais encore une fois le plus aveugle de nous deux. Et le plus sourd aussi. Elle venait de me le faire entendre à chaque note jouée sur le piano, mais je n'avais pas su lire entre les lignes, entre les lignes de la portée. Ce qu'elle cherchait tant à me faire comprendre à travers cette musique se trouvait en ce moment même dans ses yeux. Je n'avais pas su voir ça plus tôt. À présent, c'était limpide. Ce que je voyais qui enrobaient les mots précieux et immérités qu'elle me livrait, c'était l'éternité. C'étaient des mots qui, demain ou dans 300 ans, seraient toujours vrais, pensés et vécus à mon égard. C'était un sentiment indestructible, indélébile. C'était une musique forte, ça je le savais déjà, mais aussi une musique qui allait traverser les âges, qui serait toujours d'actualité.

Le Penseur de Rodin que j'étais quitta ses songes, se déplia de sa posture et se leva pour regarder en face cette nouvelle vérité qui l'empêcherait désormais de se recourber et de resombrer dans ses sombres pensées.

Et ce fut là que la guérison totale du sort de Igor et de mes peurs les plus profondes survint. Je compris, enfin, que peu importe le temps qui passe, peu importe ce que les risques de me côtoyer apportaient, elle m'aimerait toujours. Rien, absolument rien, ne changerait ce fait. Elle m'aimerait bien au-delà de la vie, bien au-delà de la mort.

Une vieille conversation me revint en tête. Quand Renée était venue à Forks, elle m'avait pris en aparté. « Bella est du genre à aimer qu'une seule fois ». Je n'avais pas pris au sérieux cette affirmation qui était en fait un avertissement. Elle m'avait prévenu que je ne serais pas près de la voir se lasser de moi. Et moi, j'avais minimisé cet avertissement. J'avais, une fois de plus, sous-estimé Bella Swan, parce qu'elle était humaine et que, par définition, elle ne pouvait ressentir rien d'autre que des sentiments éphémères, temporaires, comme l'était son état de mortel. J'avais eu tort. Complètement tort.

Je pris ce constat comme une claque en plein visage. Toutes mes convictions s'effondraient, les fondations de mes croyances sur la condition humaine volaient en éclat.

Bella Swan m'aimait, et c'était déjà en soit un miracle. Et maintenant je comprenais que ce serait éternel.

Je passai un doigt sur ses lèvres pour sentir ces pétales qui venaient de formuler cette phrase, cette promesse.

« Tu m'aimes... Pour toujours. »

J'avais besoin de dire à voix haute ce que je venais d'apprendre, comme si ça rendrait la chose plus réelle et définitive.

« Oui! » lança-t-elle, désespérée.

« Merci...

-Tu me crois?

-Je te crois. »

Elle m'embrassa.

J'étais secoué, sous le choc, ému, mais il me fallait chasser ce trouble, ne pas jouir tout de suite de cette éternité, de mes nouvelles certitudes, du nouveau jour, de la nouvelle vision de l'avenir que je pouvais imaginer, de la nouvelle direction que le futur prendrait maintenant que je savais qu'elle allait vouloir de moi jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Il me fallait oublier tout ça, car si j'avais compris l'éternité de son amour, elle, malheureusement, n'avait pas mesuré l'ampleur du mien et elle avait tiré autant de mauvaises conclusions que moi.

Je quittai ses lèvres. Les repris une ultime fois et je tâchai de reprendre pied sur terre.

« Bien. Tu m'aimes. Et pourquoi moi je ne pourrais pas t'aimer autant sinon plus? Pourquoi es-tu persuadée que c'est temporaire chez moi? »

Elle mit un certain temps à répondre, encore prise dans le tourbillon d'émotions que j'avais provoqué.

« Il y a des tas de facteurs qui feront en sorte plus tard que je ne correspondrai plus à ce que tu cherches chez une compagne.

-Mais quels facteurs? Je t'ai déjà dit que je me fichais que tu sois aveugle, que ça me convenait même très bien.

-Il y a autre chose que ça. »

Le sang afflua à ses joues. Elle était gênée.

« La vieillesse. » dit-elle dans un murmure timide.

Je plissai le nez.

« Quoi! ? »

C'était donc ça qui la préoccupait? ! C'était là-dessus qu'elle avait basé sa théorie folle sur mon éloignement?

« Que t'ai-je déjà dit à propos des émotions vampires? » dis-je les dents serrées.

« Que c'est permanent et irréversible, je sais.

-Alors, comment peux-tu croire que je puisse renoncer à toi pour un motif aussi superficiel que ta vieillesse!

-Je n'ai pas dit que tu me tournerais complètement le dos, juste que tu irais chercher ailleurs ce qu'une amoureuse, une partenaire, une compagne peut t'apporter. Je savais qu'on resterait... amis. Pas pour rien que je voulais devenir détective et que tu sois mon jeune stagiaire aux yeux des autres en vieillissant. Je voulais t'offrir une distraction, être ta couverture pour te permettre de jouer un autre rôle que celui d'un étudiant. »

Ses épaules furent agitées d'un petit rire d'auto-dérision.

« C'était un moyen comme un autre de me garantir que tu voudrais toujours de ma compagnie même si ce ne serait plus que dans un cadre professionnel. Et après tu continuerais ton existence comme avant, avant que je ne débarque à Forks... Enfin, j'en étais persuadée jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

-C'est de cette manière que tu perçois mon amour pour toi? Comme un sablier dont chaque grain tombé te rapproche un peu plus de mon abandon? »

La colère se mêlait à la tristesse.

Un petit sourire mélancolique releva ses traits penauds.

« J'essaie seulement de faire preuve de lucidité. C'est dans la normale des choses qu'un garçon de 17 ans soit attiré que par les filles de son âge.

-La normale des choses ? ! Techniquement, j'ai plus de 100 ans je te rappelle! Pour la normalité, on repassera. Il est déjà hors du commun qu'une humaine s'éprenne d'un vampire et vice versa! Tout ce que nous sommes, cette relation, n'a rien de normal, nous avons ignoré la définition même du bon sens, alors après toutes les règles de normalité que nous avons outrepassées, tu crois vraiment que l'âge et les apparences vont changer quoi que ce soit à ce que je ressens? »

Je n'attendis pas qu'elle réponde et continuai. Toutefois, j'eus la présence d'esprit de me séparer d'elle. Je fis les cent pas dans la chambre. Je devais marcher pour m'aérer l'esprit parce que je savais que je serais trop véhément dans mes gestes pour rester soudé à elle sans la blesser.

Mon départ soudain la déstabilisa, et pendant un moment ses mains restèrent tendus vers le vide, en quête de moi. Je fis un effort pour ignorer le néant qui nous séparait.

« Bella... Je t'aime. Et encore, ce mot ne correspond qu'à une infime partie de ce qui me lie à toi. Je ne pourrai jamais être las de ta présence. Ce voyage que je fais à tes côtés est un exemple parmi tant d'autres que ce que tu m'apportes est inestimable. J'apprends tellement avec toi. C'est si enrichissant. »

Je ne la quittais pas des yeux pendant que j'arpentais la pièce tel un lion en cage. Elle ne me quittait pas non plus, tournant la tête dans toutes les directions où j'allais. Et mes paroles parurent pénétrer sa conscience, du moins assez pour percer cette carapace de doutes et d'incertitudes. Je voyais bien son ouverture, mais encore fallait-il que mes paroles parviennent à s'immiscer dans l'issue étroite de la compréhension de la vérité.

«J'ai plus appris avec toi en un été que je ne l'ai fait en 90ans de solitude et d'errance: j'ai compris que l'Enfer n'existait que parce que j'avais choisi qu'il existe. J'ai compris que tous les vampires carnivores n'étaient pas nécessairement des tueurs sanguinaires. J'ai renoué avec mon passé humain en visitant mes véritables parents. J'ai appris que tu n'étais pas un exemple unique; Arago était une sorte de prédécesseur de toi et Tommy était un petit garçon plein de ressources et jamais je ne me suis senti jugé avec lui. Tout cela, je l'ai réalisé grâce à toi. Chaque minute avec toi est une découverte, chaque instant est nouveau. Tu combles un tel vide en moi, tu me complètes beaucoup mieux que ne pourrait le faire une vampire ou même une humaine qui a ses deux yeux. Tu es unique, irremplaçable. Je suis ce que tu n'es pas, tu es ce que je ne suis pas. Le jour, la nuit, la lumière, les ténèbres, le yin le yang -tu te souviens de ça? Ce sont tes propres pensées!- l'un ne peut exister sans l'autre. Alors, comprends bien que je me fiche royalement de ta vieillesse! Je la veux même! Je veux vivre ton humanité. Si tu me le permets, je vais t'accompagner jusqu'au bout. Je vais te voir grandir... »

Parce qu'elle ne parla pas au conditionnel, je sus qu'elle avait commencé à accepter les faits, à croire en moi, en l'indélébilité de ce qui m'enchaînait à elle.

« Tu me verras vieillir, flétrir…

-Non! » protestai-je avec force. Et je me sentis prêt à l'approcher de nouveau. En un clin d'oeil, je fus à genoux sur le lit, je l'avais reprise dans l'étau de mes bras, le front contre le sien.

« Je te verrai mûrir, évoluer, je te verrai avoir une vie normale, une vie comme les membres de ma famille et moi en rêvons tous. Tu as un don précieux, Bella; celui de ne pas voir le monde se faner, celui de faire partie d'un cycle, un seul. Si tu savais la chance que tu as de ne pas affronter un monde où tout finit toujours par s'éteindre autour de toi alors que toi tu restes inchangé, de glace, figé. Toi, tu pourras grandir, tu auras une carrière, tu voudras… une famille, qui sait.

-J'ai déjà une famille.

-Je parle d'une vraie famille à toi, issue de toi.

-Si tu fais encore allusion aux enfants, je te rappelle que ça ne fait pas partie de mes objectifs.

-Tu pourrais changer d'avis. Tu auras toujours le choix. Tu ne seras pas prisonnière de moi. »

Les plumes allaient et venaient sur mes tempes, ma mâchoire, mes lèvres.

« Mais tu l'es de moi puisque quand je mourrai tu...

-Oui. Une existence sans toi ne m'intéresse pas. »

Illumination.

Enfin, enfin, j'apercevais ce que je voulais tant voir sur ce visage: l'acceptation de la vérité. Plus d'incrédulité, plus de scepticisme. Elle admettait les faits.

Sainte Cécile se réveilla de son sommeil profond. Sommeil qui l'empêchait de se rendre compte que la réalité était tout autre que ce qu'elle avait toujours cru jusqu'ici.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de cueillir ce visage éclairé, interprète physique de sa conscience affranchie de ses doutes. Je raffermis de mes lèvres cette acceptation, l'authentifiai en me fondant à sa bouche, comme fonderait la cire marquée du sceau à l'emblème de l'éternité.

« C'est affreux et merveilleux. » dit-elle quand je lui permis de respirer à nouveau.

« Comment ça?

-Je devrais... Je devrais être comblée que tu veuilles de moi si longtemps, que ça ne s'arrêtera pas une fois que j'aurai vieilli, mais savoir que tu vas te... que tu vas disparaître à cause de moi, je ne peux pas supporter cette idée. Je veux que tu vives.

-Tu es ce qui me maintient en vie. À quoi bon continuer sans toi ?

-Je t'interdis de faire une chose pareille. » ordonna-t-elle, butée. « Je me sentirais misérable !

-Tu ne pourras pas sentir quoi que ce soit une fois trépassée.

-Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. Comment veux-tu que je vive le reste de ma vie la conscience tranquille si je sais que je vais entraîner dans la mort l'homme que j'aime? »

Elle agrippa les pans de ma chemise, soudain grave et solennelle.

« Promets-moi que tu vas continuer quand je ne serai plus là.

-Je ne peux pas promettre ça, Bella. Je ne peux pas vivre dans un monde où tu n'existes pas. »

Les lèvres tombèrent en un arc renversé, plein de mélancolie.

« Écoute, je… Je suis très bien placée pour savoir ce que c'est que de tenter de mettre fin à ses jours. »

Machinalement, elle frotta son poignet. Je frémis en repensant à son passé.

« Ça a été l'erreur la plus monumentale de ma vie. Crois-moi, tu regretteras. »

Je maintins mes positions, aussi borné qu'elle.

« Je ne regretterai rien parce que ma vie ne vaut rien sans toi, de 1. Et de 2, après, je ne serai plus là pour avoir de quelconque regret de toute façon.

-Mais pense à ta famille ! Tu vas leur faire une peine immense !

-Ils le savent. Ils sont préparés. »

Elle en perdit la voix.

« Ils savent que tu vas… en finir avec toi-même ? » balbutia-t-elle, consternée.

« C'est ce que chacun ferait si son partenaire de vie disparaissait.

-Mais… Ils prennent bien la chose ?

-Ils assumeront.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

Je ne répondis pas tout de suite, toujours réticent quand il s'agissait de lui faire part d'une information qui l'accablerait.

« Edward ? » reprit-elle, impatiente. « Que vont-ils faire quand tu… tu partiras ? »

Je tentai un coup d'humour minable.

« Me pleurer un bon coup. Je suis le fils prodigue.

-Arrête de plaisanter. »

J'émis un soupir de résignation.

« Ils vont se disperser. »

J'imaginais déjà le tableau. Esmé sera inconsolable, Jasper sera anéanti par la souffrance autour de lui et il devra partir pour ne pas devenir complètement fou. Alice, étant son partenaire, le suivra. Carlisle verra son premier fils disparaître et la vie humaine par procuration qu'il s'était construite s'envolera en fumée. Rosalie et Emmet ne supporteront pas ce déchirement et partiront à leur tour.

« Se disperser ?

-Le Clan des Cullen va se dissoudre. » avouai-je, macabre. « Si l'un tombe, tout le monde tombe. C'est comme ça. Depuis le jour où j'ai compris que j'étais amoureux de toi, j'ai su que ce serait mon destin de te suivre où que tu ailles, peu importe le chemin.

-Même sur le chemin de la mort… Ce sera ma faute. »

Je caressai ses lèvres, comme si j'avais eu le pouvoir de les rehausser en un vrai sourire.

« C'est exactement pour ça que je ne t'ai rien dit plus tôt; je ne voulais pas que tu te sentes coupable. Tu n'y es pour rien. Ce n'est pas ta faute. Et personne ne t'en veux.

-Sauf Rosalie... Maintenant je comprends pourquoi elle me déteste autant.

-Oublie Rosalie, veux-tu? » grommelai-je en repensant à ce qu'elle avait fait la nuit dernière.

Perdue dans quelque songe, Bella se frotta le menton. Elle se concentra, méditative sur je ne sus quoi. À quoi pensait-elle, donc ? ! J'allais le lui demander quand elle se dressa, le menton haut.

« Finalement, je suis contente que cet incident se soit produit. Non que je voulais que tu affrontes ma pseudo-mort, mais ce qui a failli se produire m'a fait comprendre des choses importantes. Des choses que tu aurais omis de me dire jusqu'à la fin si rien de tout ça ne s'était passé... Maintenant que je sais que tu ne voudras plus continuer après que je sois partie, ça change tout.

-Ça change quoi? »

Elle se remit encore à réfléchir avant de répondre.

« Je pourrais peut-être me joindre à vous.

-Te joindre à nous?

-Être comme vous, si tu préfères.

-Ah non! »

Elle n'allait pas encore remettre cette idée saugrenue sur le tapis ! ?

« Je me demande d'ailleurs pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais demandé. » dit-elle, indifférente au feulement de colère que je laissai échapper.

Dégoûté, je m'emportai.

« Comment aurais-je pu oser ne serait-ce que songer un seul instant à te demander de devenir ce que je suis? ! Jamais, jamais je ne pourrais te mettre devant ce choix. C'est ignoble!

-Pourquoi serait-ce ignoble que tu me demandes ça? Je n'ai jamais rien eu contre l'idée, tu le sais. »

Ses réflexions sous le vieux chêne tordu me revinrent à l'esprit.

« Je croyais que le lion devait rester lion et que l'agneau devait rester agneau.

-Ça c'était avant de comprendre que j'allais signer ton arrêt de mort quand je disparaîtrais.

-Tu ne veux PAS devenir vampire. Pas que pour éviter de culpabiliser.

-La perspective d'être avec toi pour toujours ne me déplaît pas non plus.

-Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que ça implique!

-Tu en vaux la peine. Pourquoi ce serait si terrible? »

L'amour rendait aveugle. Enfin, encore plus aveugle qu'elle ne l'était. Elle parlait de ce changement drastique comme si c'était aussi anodin que de changer les couleurs de sa chambre ou une vieille paire de chaussures pour une neuve.

« Très bien. » Je la vrillai d'un regard incendiaire. « Inversons la situation. Si pour X raison, devenir comme toi, c'est-à-dire aveugle, nous permettait d'être ensemble pour toujours, me demanderais-tu pour autant de me crever les yeux et de tomber dans le noir total comme toi? »

Elle eut un sursaut. Imaginer la situation sous cet angle changeait considérablement la donne.

« Ce n'est pas la même chose... » contredit-elle faiblement.

« Si. C'est exactement le même principe. Tu serais incapable de me demander de m'infliger ton propre sort. Tu as beau dire que tu l'acceptes, que tu es en paix avec ton état, je suis certain que tu ne souhaites à personne de perdre ses yeux. Est-ce que tu me comprends? C'est la même chose pour moi. Je ne souhaite à personne de devenir ce que je suis. Encore moins toi. Je t'aime trop pour te demander de subir un sort pareil.

-Et si moi je te le demandais? Ce serait mon choix à moi, pas le tien. »

De plus en plus effaré, je lui demandai, dérouté:

« Tu as vraiment envie d'être un vampire?

-La vérité, c'est que je n'ai pas d'opinion arrêtée sur le sujet. Il n'y a pas de meilleur choix qu'un autre, je crois. Peu importe l'issue, il y a des gens qui souffriront. Je voudrais être avec toi pour l'éternité, mais il faudrait que je disparaisse de l'existence de ma famille pour garder le secret. Ma famille souffrirait de ma perte et je souffrirais de la leur. D'un autre côté, en restant tel que je suis, je vais mourir un jour et c'est toi qui souffriras de ma perte. Alors, tu vois, il n'y a pas de solution idéale.

-Et ta souffrance physique Bella? Elle compte si peu?

-Quelle souffrance?

-Celle qu'engendre mon sort, bien sûr! Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que d'être assoiffée de sang, de lutter contre ta nature.

-Si tu es parvenu à surmonter cette souffrance, je le peux aussi. »

Elle minimisait encore beaucoup trop l'impact d'une telle transformation.

« J'ai connu les deux états : humain et vampire. Pas toi. Je suis beaucoup mieux placé que toi pour savoir que mon état est un dur labeur continuel où le poids de ma condition pèse constamment sur mes épaules. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est et tu ne le sauras jamais. » terminai-je, vindicatif.

Elle médita sur ce que je venais de dire avant de reprendre, toujours sereine.

« Je pense que la nature humaine présente à sa façon autant d'inconvénients qu'en détient celle du vampire. Les deux ont autant de choses à envier qu'à redouter l'une de l'autre. La soif est une forme de souffrance et les différents maux qu'un humain peut avoir à supporter au cours de sa vie en est une autre. Je ne dis pas que je me fiche de la soif ni qu'elle ne me fait pas peur. Seulement, je sais que je pourrais y faire face, parce que tu serais à mes côtés. »

Sa main passa dans ma chevelure en une caresse pleine de tendresse, ce qui atténua un peu ma frustration, malgré moi.

« Je n'ai rien contre ce que je suis ni contre ce que tu es. Mais bon, voilà, il y a un fait que je ne peux ignorer : je ne veux pas signer ton arrêt de mort. Tu mérites de vivre. Ton chemin ne doit pas s'arrêter en même temps que le mien. Dans ces circonstances, c'est l'option vampire qui l'emporte.

-Sans compter l'immense avantage de ne plus être aveugle. »

Le ton fut sarcastique, mais le sien demeura pensif.

« C'est un facteur non-négligeable, en effet. »

Je n'aurais pas dû me réjouir de son désir. C'était mal. Je n'y pus rien cependant; je fus profondément ébranlé qu'elle tienne à moi au point d'en oublier tout ce qu'implique ma funeste condition.

« Si je pouvais mettre de côté toute raison, logique, scrupule et sagesse pour n'écouter que l'amoureux égoïste en moi, je te répondrais que c'est également mon plus cher désir, mais ton présent désir risque de ne plus être le même avec le temps. Tu ne pourrais plus revenir en arrière lorsque tu aurais expérimenté par toi-même tout le poids de ta nouvelle condition. Imagine tout ce que tu perdrais; tu ne pourrais plus manger, tu ne pourrais plus marcher au soleil, tu devrais disparaître de l'existence de tes parents pour les protéger, tu vivrais toujours les mêmes fausses existences humaines, tu devrais sans cesse déménager, tu n'aurais plus le pouvoir d'avoir des enfants. Même si pour l'instant ce pouvoir t'importe peu, ça pourrait changer. Tous les jours, tu lutterais contre le désir de t'abreuver aux gens qui t'entourent et tu te contenterais d'un régime insipide qui n'aurait que le mérite de te procurer assez de force pour résister à la tentation de tuer les humains! »

Elle fronça les sourcils, cogitant encore.

« Je ne sais pas ce que c'est d'être vampire, tu as raison là-dessus. Mais je sais ce que c'est que de devoir s'adapter à un nouveau mode de vie. Quand j'ai perdu mes yeux, j'ai dû renoncer à des tas de trucs, mais j'ai fini par m'en sortir. Je suppose donc que je réussirai aussi à surmonter les conséquences de ta condition.

-Ce n'est vraiment pas le même genre d'adaptation. Tu changerais pour devenir un vampire, une créature de la nuit, un être glacé, de pierre! Tu serais crainte de tous, constamment dévisagée, on se méfierait de toi, tu serais une exclue, on te mettrait à part...

-Je suis déjà à part. Je fais déjà partie d'une minorité. Je suis aveugle, je ne suis déjà plus comme tout le monde.

-Tu ne serais plus humaine! C'est encore pire!

-Je serais toujours Bella. Peu importe le reste.

-Le reste, comme tu le dis, n'est pas à négliger. C'est grave, tragique, ce serait mille fois plus difficile que de devenir aveugle!

-Peut-être, mais j'ai un atout en main pour supporter tout ça.

-Lequel?

-Toi. »

Touché. Pour autant, elle ne parvint pas à me dévier de mes principes.

« Ne cherche pas à devenir comme moi pour me simplifier la vie. C'est inutile et tu gaspillerais une belle âme.

-Encore cette histoire d'âmes déchues ? » exhala-t-elle, excédée.

« On ne se refait pas.

-Si tu ne veux pas que je devienne comme toi alors il faut me jurer que tu ne chercheras pas à te détruire quand je ne serai plus là.

-Impossible. »

La désolation masqua ses traits, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de chercher encore des arguments pour que j'accepte son marché.

« Tu te souviens des paroles de ma grand-mère? "La fin n'est autre que le commencement d'autre chose." Après moi, tu commenceras une autre sorte de vie. Tu feras de nouvelles rencontres, tu auras encore ta famille. Il y a tant de choses à accomplir sur terre. Tu as l'éternité pour le faire.

-Ça n'en vaut pas la peine si tu n'es plus là.

-Je serai là. » Une paume se déposa sur mon coeur. « Ici. »

J'enroulai sa main dans les miennes, refusant de me laisser émouvoir. Si elle ne touchait pas mon torse, je garderais l'esprit clair.

« Bella, mets-toi à ma place. Inversons à nouveau les rôles: tu es vampire et je suis humain. Je meurs demain d'un accident quelconque. Que feras-tu ? Comment réagiras-tu ? »

Elle eut un mouvement de recul, saisie d'effroi. Une minute passa avant qu'elle ne retrouve la parole.

« Je serai complètement détruite. » admit-elle, le menton bas.

« Tu vois ?

-Je n'ai pas fini. » contra-t-elle, retrouvant son sang-froid. « Je serai détruite et, avec les années, ta disparition deviendra moins douloureuse. Je me réparerai petit à petit. Je recollerai les morceaux avec une colle toute spéciale qu'on appelle souvenir. Je chérirai ta mémoire pour l'éternité et je continuerai à avancer parce que mon œuvre sur terre ne serait pas terminée. »

Elle parlait à la première personne, mais je savais très bien que tout ça représentait ce qu'elle désirait que _moi_ je fasse si je la perdais.

« Il y a trop de choses à faire ici, tant de possibilités. Ton père a trouvé sa raison d'être en devenant médecin. Il œuvre pour la construction d'une humanité meilleure, en santé. Il combat la maladie. Toi aussi tu pourrais faire de grandes choses comme ça.

-Pas si tu n'es plus là. Tu es le centre de mon univers, Bella.

-Toi aussi tu l'es. » murmura-t-elle, les lèvres tremblantes d'émoi. « Et c'est bien pour cette raison que, si tu disparaissais, je ferais tout pour te survivre parce que dans le cas contraire je ternirais quelque chose d'extraordinaire si je te suivais dans la mort. En mettant fin à mes jours, je détruirais ce que nous aurions construit pour de bon, je réduirais à néant quelque chose de tellement… unique. Il vaudrait la peine que je survive, pour continuer à vivre ce lien à ma façon. Je me servirais de ton souvenir pour continuer à avancer, pour trouver la motivation de faire quelque chose de grandiose avec ce qu'il y a, là. » Une main se libéra pour caresser encore une fois mon coeur. « Je m'en servirais pour écrire les plus belles chansons de l'univers, pour les jouer au monde entier et leur faire savoir que j'ai vécu quelque chose d'extraordinaire. Je donnerais ainsi de l'espoir aux autres. Tout le monde se cherche un compagnon qui le complétera. Tout le monde aspire à ça, consciemment ou non. On cherche tous sa moitié. Je partagerais, à ma manière, avec les autres, ce que moi j'ai trouvé et je prouverais ainsi que ce sentiment existe. Et pour les autres vampires, je me servirais de mon histoire pour leur prouver qu'il peut exister d'autres rapports entre humains et vampires qu'un rapport de chasseur à proie. Je me servirais de mon expérience comme exemple, comme témoignage. Et qui sait, mon histoire en influencerait quelques uns. Et peu à peu, les vampires verraient d'un autre œil les humains... »

Je couvris sa bouche de la mienne pour taire ce discours trop philanthropique pour moi. Mauvaise idée. Je faillis tourner de l'oeil et ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de laisser les sens parler.

« Tu as toujours été plus généreuse que moi. » parvins-je à dire en m'arrachant de force à ses lèvres. « Moi je suis un égoïste, je me fiche de faire connaître au monde ce que j'ai vécu. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de le partager. Ta perte me démolira et je n'aurai que faire d'un lien posthume. Vivre dans ton souvenir, dans le passé, ne fera que me rappeler sans cesse ce que j'ai perdu. Jamais je ne pourrai faire le deuil de toi. Je ne serai jamais assez humain pour ça.

-Alors transforme-moi.

-Tu me demandes ça pour de mauvaises raisons.

-Je veux être avec toi pour toujours. Est-ce une mauvaise raison ?

-Nous sommes déjà ensemble pour toujours.

-Seulement, pour toi "toujours" veut dire jusqu'à la fin de _mes_ jours.

-Exact. Ta vie est trop précieuse pour que je la gâche en faisant de toi un vampire.

-Je serais encore en vie, mais de façon différente. Et j'aurais encore une âme, espèce d'entêté.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. Ton humanité m'est précieuse. J'aime ton cœur, j'aime ta chaleur, j'aime la vie qui court en toi. Ne me prive pas de ça. »

Elle commençait à être lasse, mais ne lâcha pas le morceau.

« Le choix est tien. Tu survis à ma mort ou je te rejoins. »

Je grognai, gagné par l'énervement.

« C'est du chantage ou je ne m'y connais pas. »

Elle haussa les épaules, toujours obstinée.

« Vois-le de la manière que tu veux. »

Ce n'était pas juste. Pourquoi ce serait à moi de faire un choix? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas se contenter du fait qu'elle vivrait une longue vie heureuse auprès de moi? Pourquoi se préoccuperait-elle de ce qu'il adviendrait de moi après sa disparition? Qu'est-ce que ça changerait puisqu'elle ne serait plus là pour me voir continuer ma route?

« Et toi, que veux-tu réellement? » que je demandai. Si je devais faire un choix, autant l'orienter selon ses propres désirs.

« Tout ce que je veux c'est que le temps qui m'est imparti soit passé avec toi. À toi de choisir sous quel aspect tu désires ce temps; éternel ou mortel. »

Ça ne m'aidait pas du tout à faire un choix, ça. Je m'en tins donc au premier plan, celui que j'avais établi depuis le jour où j'étais tombé amoureux d'elle.

« Parfait. Mon choix est fait.

-Et c'est...?

- Je te veux pour l'éternité, mais pas au prix de ton humanité. Alors tu resteras humaine.

-Et tu me survis. » ajouta-t-elle, un regard menaçant sur mon visage.

« Impossible de te survivre. »

Elle croisa les bras, la tête haute.

« À ta guise. Je ne suis pas pressée de te faire changer d'avis. J'ai tout mon temps. Je peux attendre quelques mois, quelques années.

-Très bien. Et ces quelques années de maturité de plus te seront utiles pour comprendre que subir mon sort n'est pas une bonne idée.

-Que j'aie 17 ans, 30 ou 60 ans, j'aurai toujours la même opinion. Seulement, j'aimerais bien que tu fasses ton choix avant que j'atteigne les 60 ans, c'est sûr. Les apparences t'importent peu, je l'ai compris, mais ce serait plus simple si nous n'étions pas trop déphasés. Après tout, deux vampires ensemble ne passent déjà pas inaperçus, alors imagine un couple vampire dont l'un a physiquement le triple de l'âge de l'autre...

-Apprends ceci, Isabella Swan: les vampires sont têtus alors n'espère pas que je change d'avis.

-Il n'y a pas que les vampires à être têtus, tiens-toi le pour dit.

-Je veux que tu aies la meilleure existence humaine possible et tu l'auras.

-Je t'ai découvert, j'ai déjà la meilleure existence qu'on puisse rêver. »

Je ne pus réprimer un sourire. Elle le sentit et se blottit aussitôt dans mes bras.

« Nous voilà dans une sacrée impasse. » soupirai-je le nez dans ses cheveux.

« C'est toi qui as voulu rendre les choses compliquées, pas moi. » entendis-je contre ma poitrine.

« Tu es impossible.

-Merci du compliment. »

Je nous laissai retomber sur le lit et nous décidâmes d'un commun accord de ne plus aborder cette question épineuse, ce qui ne m'empêcha pas de continuer d'y réfléchir en silence.

Un avenir plus positif se pointait. Je venais de découvrir que la lune voudrait toujours laisser sa lumière éclairer ma nuit éternelle. Quoi de plus jouissif?

Mais voilà que cette lune me remettait entre les mains notre destin.

Je me retrouvais devant un choix déchirant. Elle disait que j'avais le temps de faire ce choix, mais je doutais pouvoir prendre une décision un jour ou l'autre. L'une comme l'autre, les deux options étaient impossible à envisager. Survivre à Bella? Au-dessus de mes forces. Lui faire perdre son humanité? Plutôt subir à nouveau le sort d'Igor.

J'étais dans de beaux draps.

Je décidai de mettre de côté ce choix. Pour le moment, l'avenir immédiat s'annonçait plutôt gai. Un poids considérable venait de disparaître de mes épaules; l'éventualité que je puisse perdre son amour n'existait plus, ce qui représentait le zénith du bonheur pour moi. Je m'accordai le plaisir d'en jouir pleinement sans me préoccuper du reste.

Plusieurs heures passèrent où nous ne fîmes rien d'autre que rester là, dans ce lit, l'un contre l'autre, à savourer ce bonheur teinté de soulagement. Nous ne nous contentions plus de profiter du présent sans songer à nos peurs respectives puisque ces dernières avaient disparues. Nous pouvions profiter du présent sans qu'un arrière-goût amer de craintes sur le futur ne ternisse ce bonheur.

Ce fut Bella qui rompit ce silence béat la première.

« Ah, au fait. » amorça-t-elle sur un ton badin. « Mes félicitations.

-Heu... Pour quoi?

-Parce que tu n'as pas dit une seule fois le mot "monstre" au cours de notre conversation. Tu fais de grands progrès. »

Là-dessus, elle posa sur mes lèvres un baiser satisfait.

Il était vrai que le mot monstre -et même le mot la Bête, tiens donc- ne m'était pas venu à l'esprit ce soir.

Je souris de plus belle et m'affalai contre sa poitrine.

« Bien, en attendant que tu fasses un choix sur notre avenir, nous devrions songer au présent. » dit-elle avec décontraction en jouant dans mes cheveux.

«Le présent?

- À notre voyage. La rentrée scolaire approche à grands pas. Il nous reste encore un peu de temps avant de retourner à la maison.

-Et que veux-tu faire de ce temps?

-Le Japon s'impose, non? Alice m'a expliqué que nous devons la vie à un vampire qui se trouve là-bas.»

Je relevai la tête pour l'observer.

« Et tu veux rencontrer ce vampire...

-Nous lui devons notre gratitude. Rien ne l'obligeait à nous donner ces renseignements sur les loups-garous, après tout. Ce serait la moindre des choses de le remercier en personne. Alice nous y a tous vu, rappelle-toi.

-Le Japon... »

Était-ce vraiment prudent de rencontrer un vampire que nous ne connaissions pas? Cette femme nous avait aidé, d'accord. Pour autant, est-ce que ça faisait d'elle un vampire doté suffisamment de retenue pour ne pas céder devant l'odeur alléchante de Bella?

« Alors, ça te dit?

-Ne voulais-tu pas rejoindre ton père? Il a perdu son meilleur ami. Ta présence le réconforterait. »

C'était une manipulation honteuse pour la dissuader d'aller au Japon. Manoeuvre qui échoua.

« Charlie s'en voudrait d'avoir interrompu notre voyage. Et je le connais. Il est comme moi: il n'aime pas que ses proches le voient dans un état d'apitoiement. Il aime gérer sa tristesse seul.

-Mouais...

-Le Japon ne t'intéresse pas?

-Je n'ai rien contre le pays. C'est ce vampire qui m'inquiète.

-Carlisle et Esmé ont confiance en elle. Moi ça me suffit.

-Mh. »

Je repensai aux souvenirs de mes parents. Je n'avais pas vu grand-chose qui puisse m'aider à analyser le personnage. J'ignorais si elle était végétarienne ou non. Et même si elle l'était, Bella sentait si bon qu'elle pouvait tourner la tête de n'importe qui. Si Alice nous y avait tous vu par contre, j'aurais toute ma famille pour protéger Bella. Et puis, je ne devais pas oublier que Carlisle choisissait très bien ses fréquentations et Esmé possédait un jugement sûr; j'avais vu dans son regard qu'elle estimait beaucoup la personne qu'ils avaient rencontrée.

« Bon... D'accord. »

Mille étoiles brillèrent dans ses yeux. Je connaissais bien ce regard-là; la perspective d'une nouvelle destination, d'une nouvelle découverte, l'enchantait déjà.

« Merci. »

Un rire sec surgit de mes lèvres.

« Quoi? Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire?

-Je viens de me souvenir d'un truc et je trouve la situation horripilante. Tu te rappelles quand nous roulions en direction de Denali, en Alaska? Je t'avais dit de profiter de ton séjour chez les Horvakia, car ce serait les seuls vampires que tu rencontrerais au cours de ce voyage. »

Son rire vint joindre le mien.

« Eh bien, on peut dire que tu as eu tout faux! Non seulement nous avons eu affaire à d'autres vampires, mais nous avons eu droit également à un loup-garou! Ce voyage aura été tout sauf normal.

-Et il continuera de l'être vu l'individu que tu tiens à rencontrer maintenant. Mais avant, j'aimerais que nous fassions un détour vers une autre destination. » la prévins-je.

Une idée m'était venue en tête subitement. Et je savais que Bella apprécierait. Et puis, je me devais de faire ce détour de toute façon. Il me fallait y aller, pour me rendre compte de la situation par moi-même sinon je n'aurais pas la conscience tranquille. Ce ne serait qu'un plus si Bella était à mes côtés.

« Laquelle?

-Ce sera une surprise. » dis-je, mystérieux.

Elle sourit à mon air conspirateur.

« Une surprise? Encore une? Mais que me réservez-vous donc encore, monsieur Cullen? Je vais de surprises en surprises depuis que je vous connais.

-Pareil dans le sens inverse. Je devrais pourtant commencer à en avoir l'habitude avec vous, Miss Swan. »

* * *

**Épilogue**

**L'Éternité**

**Enfin, le dern****ier visiteur était parti!**

**Je tirai sur ma cravate. Ce truc m'avait étranglé toute la soirée. Comment les hommes faisaient pour porter ce collier étrangleur une journée entière?**

**J'avais qu'une envie et c'était de retrouver mon studio pour dormir.**

**Ça avait été la soirée la plus longue de ma vie. Trop de poignées de mains, trop de snobs qui te regardent de haut, trop de monde, trop de questions.**

**Je détestais les vernissages, mais c'était un passage obligé si je tenais à ce que mon boulot soit vu du grand public. Et le meilleur public, ce n'était pas ces critiques d'art qui tentaient d'analyser tout et qui s'amusaient à te comparer aux plus grands noms distingués du domaine. L'art ça ne se compare pas, bordel. Chacun sa méthode, chacun sa vision. Et moi, ma vision, je préférais la partager avec le vrai public, ceux qui ne traînent pas nécessairement une maîtrise en histoire de l'Art derrière eux, ceux qui ne sont pas des collectionneurs qui ne cherchent qu'à obtenir une oeuvre prestigieuse et en faire une marque de fierté pour épater la galerie lors de leurs réceptions pompeuses dans leur grand manoir. Le vrai bon public, c'était les gens ordinaires. Ils n'avaient pas un regard filtré par des doctorats, des maîtrises, des opinions préfabriquées par la tendance. Les gens ordinaires avaient un regard neuf, épuré, ouvert à tout.**

**Tandis que le gardien faisait sa ronde pour fermer toutes les salles et éteindre, je fis un dernier tour d'horizon. Et dire qu'il y avait un mois à peine encore, personne ne voulait m'exposer nulle part. Et puis la situation avait changé du tout au tout quand des fonds arrivés de dieu sait où me permirent de faire de la publicité, de louer des salles d'expositions et d'acheter du nouveau matériel. Les Beaux Arts m'avaient appelé un beau jour pour me dire qu'un mécène anonyme avait payé tous mes frais de scolarité. J'avais pu m'émanciper à une vitesse fulgurante. Fou comme l'argent pouvait accélérer les choses. Ça me rendait plutôt mal à l'aise de profiter des dons de quelqu'un dont j'ignorais tout. J'avais essayé par tous les moyens de savoir qui couvrait ainsi mes besoins financiers, mais toutes les tentatives s'étaient soldées par un échec. Le galeriste qui me servait de lien avec mon bienfaiteur disait qu'il ignorait lui-même l'identité du donneur.**

**« Tout ce que je puis vous dire, c'est que c'est une femme collectionneur qui m'a déjà acheté plusieurs oeuvres ces dernières décennies. Je suis dans le métier depuis trente ans et j'ai cette cliente depuis tout ce temps. Mais elle n'est jamais venue en personne. Elle a toujours fait ses achats par téléphone et sous un nom d'emprunt. »**

**Les noms d'emprunts étaient chose courante dans le monde des collectionneurs. Certains se procuraient parfois des pièces volées et pour qu'on ne trouve jamais leur trace lors d'enquêtes, ils effectuaient leurs transactions sous une fausse identité.**

**Est-ce que mon bienfaiteur était un collectionneur véreux qui faisait des affaires louches? Et si l'argent que j'utilisais était sali? Et si un jour Interpol débarquait chez-moi pour m'accuser d'usages de faux?**

**Toutes des questions que j'avais décidé d'ignorer. De toute façon, quand je me ferais un nom pour de bon, que j'aurais vendu assez d'oeuvres pour vivre de mon art, je rembourserais tout ce que j'avais pris comme argent à cette femme. J'aurais ainsi la conscience tranquille. D'ici là, j'avais encore quelques années à attendre. Ce vernissage avait été bénéfique. Rasoir mais bénéfique. Beaucoup de monde avaient été intéressés par mon boulot, mais ça prendrait encore quelques années avant que je me fasse un nom. Peu importe. Je me foutais complètement du prestige, du moment que je pouvais continuer à dessiner et sculpter.**

**Je passai devant l'Éternité. J'eus un petit sourire plein de fierté en le zieutant. Il avait été le clou du spectacle, ce soir, celui qui avait suscité le plus d'intrigue et d'émerveillement. J'avais eu beaucoup d'offres de collectionneurs pour celui-là. Je les avais toutes refusées. On avait haussé les prix proposés et j'avais encore refusé. Je me contrefichais de l'argent moi. Moi ce que je voulais, c'était que cette oeuvre termine dans une place publique. Elle méritait d'être vue par tout le monde, pas de finir dans la salle d'un musée où on doit payer pour entrer ni dans le sous-sol d'un collectionneur qui ne serait vue que par peu de gens. Tout le monde avait le droit de la voir. Et ce n'était pas parce que je voulais absolument montrer mon savoir-faire au plus grand nombre de personnes possible. C'était juste que cette oeuvre-là avait un je ne sais quoi qui faisait vibrer celui qui le regardait. On était touché d'une manière inexplicable par les sujets qui s'entrelaçaient et je voulais que les gens sentent ce que moi j'avais ressenti en observant ces deux-là ensemble en cet après-midi nuageux au Jardin du Luxembourg.**

**Et si mes démarches allaient dans le sens que je voulais, on la verrait bientôt quelque part dans Paris; peut-être dans un parc, une place publique ou même au Jardin du Luxembourg, tiens. Ce ne serait que justice vu que tout avait commencé là-bas.**

**Elle m'en avait donné du fil à retordre cette sculpture! Je l'avais réalisé en un temps record vu le délai du vernissage. Si seulement on n'avait pas vandalisé mon studio, je n'aurais pas eu à me dépêcher. On avait détruit mon premier jet mais ça ne m'avait pas découragé. J'avais encore le croquis sur lequel je m'étais basé pour travailler alors recommencer n'était pas un problème.**

**Je me demandais encore aujourd'hui pourquoi on avait saccagé mon studio. Peut-être que c'était l'oeuvre d'artistes jaloux. Dans le monde de l'art, tout finit toujours pas se savoir et on avait appris que je bénéficiais de dons anonymes pour travailler. Certains artistes peu nantis comme moi avaient peut-être trouvé la situation trop injuste et s'étaient vengés. Je ne voyais que ça comme explication.**

**Mais cet incident ne m'avait pas fait renoncer. Au contraire, j'avais tellement aimé sculpter cette oeuvre, j'avais tellement eu de plaisir à donner vie à ce croquis que ce n'avait pas été du tout un fardeau de tout recommencer. Je tenais trop à la montrer au vernissage alors j'avais travaillé jour et nuit pour la terminer. Je n'étais pas du genre à me vanter, mais l'Éternité, ça, c'était ce que j'avais réussi de mieux jusqu'ici. Je n'avais pas vraiment de mérite, faut dire. Je n'avais été qu'un transmetteur, un outil pour rendre hommage à ce couple que j'avais vu. Ils avaient été si inspirants et j'avais senti autour d'eux tellement de... d'intensité. Mon fusain était parti tout seul sur le papier. C'était eux qui méritaient ce prestige. Moi, je n'avais été qu'un instrument pour immortaliser ce couple, c'est tout.**

**J'aurais pu les observer et les dessiner pendant des heures et des heures, mais le garçon avait fini par se rendre compte que je les espionnais. Il m'avait regardé d'un air si intimidant que j'avais détalé en courant. Pourtant, il n'avait pas eu l'air de me menacer. Mais il y avait eu quelque chose dans ses yeux qui faisait peur.**

**Bah, ce qui importait c'était que j'avais réussi à les dessiner. Et maintenant ils trônaient tous les deux dans cette salle.**

**Fiou. Quelle soirée! J'étais vanné. Alors que je bâillais à m'en décrocher la mâchoire, j'entendis des pas derrière moi. Le gardien avait fini sa ronde on dirait.**

**« Je vais partir, Gus. Je reviendrai demain pour démonter tout ça. Là, je suis trop claqu... »**

**Je perdis le souffle en me tournant vers ce que je croyais être le gardien.**

_**Putain, je rêve!**_

**Je voyais double!**

**D'un côté, il y avait l'Éternité sur son socle et de l'autre côté, il y avait l'Éternité qui marchait vers moi!**

**Je clignai des yeux afin d'être certain que je n'hallucinais pas. Quand je compris que tout était réel, je reculai, abasourdi.**

**Le garçon et la fille du Jardin de Luxembourg. Ils étaient là. Je savais que la réception était ouverte au grand public, mais jamais je ne penserais que ce couple anonyme se retrouverait ici ce soir, dans cette salle. Étaient-ils là par hasard? Était-ce qu'une énorme coïncidence ou avaient-ils su qu'ils avaient été mes muses?**

**« Bonsoir, monsieur Dauptain. »**

**Le garçon avait parlé dans un français parfait, mais une miette d'accent m'indiqua que ce n'était pas sa langue première. Au Luxembourg, j'avais été trop loin pour distinguer leurs voix et c'était la première fois que je l'entendais. Il avait un timbre suave, subjuguant, du genre charmeur de serpent, mais sans flûte.**

**Les yeux me faisaient toujours aussi peur. Pourtant, rien dans son attitude n'était hostile. Il avait juste un regard... trop fascinant. J'avais l'impression d'être passé au rayon X.**

**J'eus du mal à avaler ma salive.**

**« Heu... B-bonsoir... »**

**Parce qu'il était trop impressionnant, je fuis son regard et m'attardai sur la fille. Ses yeux à elle étaient beaucoup plus doux, quoiqu'un peu ternes. Bizarre.**

**Elle souriait et ça atténuait beaucoup le tableau intimidant qu'ils formaient tous les deux.**

**Ils avancèrent vers moi d'un pas tranquille et synchronisé. Le garçon se tenait derrière la fille, la couvrant de son ombre. Avoir été plongé dans la pénombre, j'aurais vu qu'une seule silhouette se diriger vers moi.**

**« Est-il trop tard pour admirer vos oeuvres? » s'enquit le garçon.**

**« Admirer mes oeuvres? » répétai-je comme un idiot.**

**Je secouai la tête, tentai de retrouver un semblant de maîtrise.**

**« À vrai dire, le vernissage est terminé et...**

**-Nous ne resterons pas longtemps. » Il y avait quelque chose dans ce ton qui faisait qu'on avait qu'envie d'y obéir. Il m'aurait demandé de me jeter dans la Seine que je l'aurais fait.**

**« Celle-ci nous intéresse tout particulièrement. » Le garçon me libéra de son regard hypnotique pour considérer l'Éternité.**

**Je me mordillai la lèvre, inquiet. C'était une sculpture tout ce qu'il y avait de plus abstrait, mais ce garçon et cette fille savaient qu'il s'agissait d'eux. C'était indéniable. Ils ne pouvaient être débarqués ici par hasard et avoir choisi tout aussi par hasard de regarder cette sculpture-là.**

**Comment ils l'avaient su, ça je l'ignorais. Je n'avais parlé de mon croquis à personne. Certes, dans ce parc, le garçon avait deviné que je les dessinais. J'avais une tablette et un fusain entre mes mains et je ne cessais de les dévisager. Il n'était pas difficile de comprendre que c'étaient eux mes modèles. Mais comment avaient-ils réussi à me retracer et surtout de savoir que ce dessin abstrait était devenu cette sculpture? Ils n'avaient pas vu mon dessin que je sache.**

**Tout à coup, je fus sur mes gardes. Quelles étaient réellement leurs intentions à ces deux-là? Réclamer leur part du gâteau? "On vous a inspiré, on mérite la moitié des bénéfices de cette soirée"?**

**« Vous voulez bien nous laisser l'examiner une minute? » insista le garçon.**

**Comme un automate, j'acquiesçai, incapable de dire non, incapable de formuler toutes les questions qui trottaient dans ma tête.**

**« Est-ce que je peux la toucher? » demanda alors la fille.**

**Elle avait parlé lentement en anglais, de peur que je ne la comprenne pas. De l'anglais pas européen... Ils étaient américains?**

**Les yeux toujours perdus dans le vague, comme si elle avait été trop timide pour affronter mon regard, elle attendait que je réponde.**

**« La toucher? »**

**Ma foi, ce n'était pas très commun ça. Non que j'étais offensé qu'on touche mon travail. Seulement, personne ne se permettait jamais de toucher des sculptures exposées. C'était interdit. Mais bon... Pourquoi pas? Après tout, elle allait finir dans un parc et serait touchée par bien des passants; des enfants qui joueraient à cache-cache jusqu'au vieillard qui s'y appuierait pour se reposer une minute lors d'une promenade.**

**« Heu... Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. »**

**Le garçon traduisit mes paroles et les traits de la fille s'éclairèrent, ravis.**

**Il se pencha alors sur elle et laissa ses lèvres sur son front un instant. L'intimidant personnage disparut totalement. Il redevint la moité de l'Éternité, l'un des protagonistes de cette fusion que j'avais senti chez ce couple. La fille caressa sa joue d'un air béat.**

**Je me sentis tout à coup gêné. J'étais un intrus dans ma propre salle d'expo, un voyeur. Être témoin de cet échange, somme toute pas du tout indécent, me donnait l'impression d'avoir percé leur intimité.**

**Il la contempla avec adoration mais ce ne fut pas réciproque. Si ce n'avait été de ce sourire tendre, j'aurais cru qu'elle cherchait à l'éviter. Pourquoi ne le regardait-elle pas? Était-elle, comme moi, trop intimidée par les prunelles fauves pour oser le regarder en face?**

**Le garçon s'empara de sa main, la tint comme s'il avait porté un oiseau fragile au creux de sa paume et la dirigea ensuite sur la statue. À partir de là, la fille le quitta pour faire le tour du bloc de marbre. Elle en caressa tous les reliefs. Mhh, curieuse manière de procéder.**

**Et soudain l'évidence me frappa.**

**« Elle est aveugle... » soufflai-je, éberlué.**

**Putain! Jamais je ne l'aurais deviné! Au Jardin du Luxembourg, je n'avais vu que le couple, leur complicité, leur union, leur passion. Et leur état physique en avait été complètement occulté.**

**Je n'en revenais pas.**

**« Elle est aveugle, oui. » dit le garçon en me vrillant encore de ce regard à donner la chair de poule.**

**Ce n'était pas une assertion. Ce oui était une mise en garde. J'avais intérêt à ne pas changer d'attitude, à ne pas traiter cette fille autrement que comme une fille normale.**

**Message reçu cinq sur cinq, mon pote.**

**La fille poursuivait son exploration. Avec lenteur et minutie, ses doigts parcoururent chaque courbe, chaque détour, chaque jonction du marbre.**

**Le garçon contempla à son tour mon travail. Il l'observa d'un air presque malheureux. On aurait dit qu'il éprouvait du regret. Quoi, regrettait-il que je les eus immortalisé?**

**« Vous avez sûrement travaillé jour et nuit pour recommencer cette sculpture et la finir à temps pour ce vernissage. » dit-il, toujours les yeux perdus sur la statue.**

**« Comment savez-vous que j'ai recommencé? » demandai-je, fronçant les sourcils.**

**Un vague rictus apparut sur ses traits presque aussi blancs que le marbre à côté de lui.**

**« J'ai entendu parler des actes de vandalisme dont vous avez été victime. » dit-il avec amertume. « Une nouvelle pareille se répand rapidement dans le domaine des arts. »**

**Ah, c'était donc dire qu'ils étaient amateurs d'art.**

**Il se tourna vers moi et cette fois la tristesse et le dépit voilèrent son visage.**

**« Je suis vraiment désolé que votre travail eut été gâché ainsi. Vous ne méritiez pas ça.» dit-il, sincère.**

**Pour un peu, j'aurais cru qu'il prenait carrément la faute sur lui. Pff, allons donc, comme s'il avait eu quelque chose à voir avec cet incident. C'était clairement le boulot de petits mécréants sans scrupule et ce type-là, il avait beau être vachement intimidant, il n'avait pas du tout le profil d'un vandale. Il admirait trop ce qu'il voyait pour avoir fait une chose pareille.**

**La fille finit par se retirer lentement de la statue. Elle marcha alors tout droit dans ma direction et ses bras graciles entourèrent mon cou.**

**« Merci, Arnaud... » dit-elle d'une voix altérée.**

**Confus, je ne sus que répondre.**

**Elle se détacha de moi et recula, les yeux embués. Son compagnon la recouvrait déjà de son ombre, protecteur. Il réitéra les remerciements.**

**« Nous vous sommes très reconnaissants. Vos dons sont exceptionnels. »**

**Je compris alors qu'ils allaient repartir maintenant qu'ils avaient pu observer à loisir ce qu'ils voulaient.**

**« Vous partez? » demandai-je, tout à coup peiné. Je réalisais bêtement que j'avais sous les yeux des muses uniques et que je n'avais pas du tout envie qu'elles partent. La manière qu'elles avaient su que cette oeuvre les représentait n'avait plus d'importance. Tout ce que je voulais maintenant c'était qu'elles posent pour moi, ou du moins qu'elles me donnent leurs noms pour savoir où les rejoindre si elles étaient trop pressées pour le moment.**

**Mais je sus dans leur aura que je n'obtiendrais d'eux que leur gratitude pour ce soir. Elles demeureraient que des muses anonymes et passagères.**

**« Au revoir, Arnaud. » dit la fille dans un français pas trop cassé.**

**Et ils s'en allèrent.**

**En rentrant au studio cette nuit-là, je ne m'affalai pas sur mon divan comme j'avais compté le faire après le vernissage.**

**La fatigue accumulée des dernières semaines disparut complètement et je m'emparai de ma tablette à dessin. Une visite de quelques minutes avait suffi à me procurer de l'inspiration pour des mois.**

* * *

_Et voilà, c'est fini. On se donne rendez-vous au prochain tome! Seul hic (gros hic en fait), le tome 3 n'arrivera pas de sitôt. Ça ira en Janvier 2011, je le crains. En attendant, je ferai quelques brèves apparitions sur mon blog sans doute._

_Que dire d'autre, si ce n'est que je vous remercie d'avoir cru en cette Bella et cette version de Twilight. Sincèrement, je ne pensais pas que ce concept séduirait beaucoup de lecteurs au début. -« Une Bella aveugle? Mais c'est du délire!»- alors je suis contente que vous soyez là ^^._

_Merci à **B.E.S.T** (merci pour les éloges, ton appréciation est très motivante^^), **Chacha-Charlie** (contente que tout se tienne debout, alors. Ouf tu me rassures. Mes idées sont parfois confuses donc tant mieux si tout semble crédible, lol. Navré pour ton mari négligé, huhu. Pour le tome 3, tu as ta réponse plus haut^^), **Marie **( je suis très flattée que tu considères cette histoire dans les meilleures. C'est très stimulant de lire un tel avis, merci infiniment), **Daphne **(oui oui respire, lol. Merci de comparer à un film, c'est un peu l'effet que je veux donner, alors tant mieux si ça semble fonctionner!^^, **Kik** (très touchée que tu apprécies à ce point), **Pheonix** (vi, on apprenait pas grand chose dans le dernier chapitre, c'est vrai, mais je me suis rattrapée un peu avec celui-ci ;) et les réponses à tes questions s'y trouvent, enfin, en partie^^), **Rose** (hihi, elles ont tardé ces retrouvailles mais elles sont enfin là! Non, pas de Jacob. Plus de détails là-dessus sur mon blog si tu veux. Pas d'oeil au beurre noir, mais une vilaine bosse par contre, hihi.), **Marie (2?) **(heu... est-ce qu'il y aurait deux Marie différentes ou bien c'est la même qui a laissé deux commentaires différents? Je suis confuse là! Enfin, merci, qui que tu sois, lol, ton soutien est très apprécié!), **Eldanai** (merci pour ce commentaire plein d'enthousiasme. Je suis ravie de contribuer à te détendre en lisant mon histoire.^^ Huhu, Edward est un grand crédule, en effet, mais maintenant après ce chapitre-ci il a compris qu'il avait tort, enfin!), **Satuzoki** (yep, on comprend beaucoup de choses, tout se met en place et devient logique, du moins j'espère, lol), **Eldarien** (oui, elle est aussi têtue et folle que la vraie Bella, lol.), **Princetongirl **( Ah ben là il va vraiment falloir être patiente pour la suite. Tu es au moins prévenue d'avance ;) En tout cas merci pour ton intérêt continuel, ça fait toujours autant plaisir!). _


	34. TOME 3 Prologue

**TOME 3: Le Coeur de la Lune**

**Chapitre 33**

**Prologue**

Je longeai la cour emmurée, en silence, sans me presser. Inutile d'essayer de passer inaperçu. C'était l'heure de la prière, on ne détecterait pas ma présence. Tous les occupants étaient réunis dans la chapelle et se recueillaient. Leurs esprits sereins et quiets me détendirent un peu. Leur méditation collective mentale avait quelque chose d'apaisant. Ils calmèrent ma conscience tourmentée et ce fut d'un pas presque léger que je franchis le cloître jusqu'à atteindre les murs de rocs contre lesquels le monastère avait été construit.

Je gravis la falaise et, une fois au sommet, je contemplai les ruines de ce qui avait été autrefois une église. Détruite par les guerres qui s'étaient succédées dans cette partie du monde, il n'en restait que le squelette aujourd'hui. Il n'y avait plus que trois murs de pierres encore debout et quelques piliers ne soutenant plus que des arcades nues dépourvues de toit. Trop abîmée et érigée au sommet d'une falaise trop instable, on avait choisi de ne pas la restaurer. Le monastère, 200 mètres plus bas, l'avait remplacé et c'était le seul bâtiment habité de cette région perdue dans les montagnes.

Ces ruines avaient été abandonnées et personne n'osait plus monter ici tant la falaise était imprévisible. Le lieu parfait pour une rencontre qui se voulait ignorée du monde des humains. _Leur_ choix me parut quand même ironique. Après tout, une église se voulait d'abord un refuge pour les fidèles, les pieux. Un endroit pareil était interdit pour des gens comme moi. Ne bâtissions pas une église au nom d'une religion et de croyances qui condamnaient les serviteurs du Mal, les fils de Satan, les démons?

Au mépris des convictions humaines, j'allais pénétrer l'enceinte de l'édifice. Résigné, je marchai sur les dalles du porche et traversai ce qui avait été jadis la nef. On pouvait deviner l'ancienne disposition des bancs aujourd'hui presque tous disparus. Un vent sinistre s'infiltrait par les ouvertures béantes des arcades et soufflait une sourde litanie, comme une longue plainte d'agonie. La nature avait repris ses droits depuis des siècles ici. Du lierre serpentait sur les trois murs qui m'entouraient. Des feuilles mortes roulaient dans l'allée centrale parsemée de gravats et de poussière. Un énorme crucifix était tombé et gisait sous les décombres de l'autel. La croix me narguait. Supposée m'être insupportable à regarder d'après les mythes humains, ce symbole m'attirait, bien au contraire. Comme ces moines au pied de la falaise, la croix me donna envie de prier. Pour la première fois de ma vie, il me parut tentant de m'adresser aux forces supérieures et implorer qu'ils protègent ce qui m'était le plus cher. Tentant mais vain. On entendrait peut-être mes prières, mais qui voudrait les exaucer? Quel dieu pouvait répondre à un type dans mon genre?

Il n'y avait plus d'espoir. Les prières s'avéraient donc inutiles. Je ne disposais maintenant que du rêve et du fantasme. Rien d'utile là-dedans non plus. Toutefois, pour le temps qu'il me restait à attendre, cela me paraissait une bonne façon de m'occuper.

Je demeurai immobile, au pied de l'estrade fracassé menant à l'autel, et je me permis d'imaginer l'environnement dans un autre contexte, une dimension qui n'existerait que dans mes rêves fous et inaccessibles.

Un tel lieu aurait pu abriter un tout autre événement, à des années lumières de celui qui était sur le point de se produire: les murs effrités par les dégâts du temps et de l'homme seraient encore debout. Les grandes fenêtres en arc seraient ornées de somptueux vitraux. Un orgue aurait résonné sur le marbre sculpté du haut plafond. Les bancs seraient tous là et occupés. L'allée centrale serait parsemée de pétales au lieu des feuilles mortes. Et _elle_ serait là, bouquet à la main, traversant l'allée jusqu'à l'autel, là où je l'attendrais...

Mais la réalité était bien différente...

Ma vision enchanteresse s'estompa et l'église redevint de tristes ruines.

Un grondement lointain roula dans le ciel et se répercuta contre les pierres. L'orage se trouvait loin, mais la montagne n'échapperait pas à la pluie. Quelques gouttelettes tombèrent. Leur doux clapotis me berça.

Je levai les yeux vers ce qui avait été autrefois le toit du bâtiment. Le ciel, visible entre la charpente, arborait un gris semblable aux vestiges qui m'entouraient.

La pluie devint plus forte, le bourdonnement de l'orage se rapprocha. Je me laissai tremper le visage, content de sentir l'eau ruisseler sur ma peau. Elle me donnait l'impression d'être salvatrice, de me purifier, de me laver de mon désarroi, de faire le vide.

Plus bas, au monastère, la prière du matin était terminée et pour le signaler on fit tinter l'unique cloche du cloître. Chaque coup qui retentit sonna pour moi bien plus que la fin de cette réunion matinale. On sonnait aussi le glas de mon existence.

L'unique cloche fut bientôt accompagnée par un chant grégorien. La prière terminée, les moines entamaient un hymne pour clore leur cérémonie. La complainte s'éleva dans la brume humide du matin, rompant le silence de la montagne et enterrant la mélodie de la pluie. Louangeant un dieu qui n'avait jamais existé pour moi, les voix profondes traversèrent la falaise jusqu'à ma position. Je devins brusquement serein à les entendre. Ce leitmotiv résonnait à mes oreilles comme un salut final, le dernier acte d'une longue pièce -ma pièce- soutenu mélodieusement avant que le rideau ne tombe. Je fus heureux que tout cela ne se déroule pas dans le silence. Il y aura eu de la musique jusqu'à la fin.

La pluie continua de tomber, plus finement, plus doucement. On aurait dit que la nature avait soudain choisi de se montrer discrète, témoin passive de ce qui s'en suivit ensuite...

Discorde vint ternir cet étrange moment de paix. Différentes voix, des esprits noirs, assombrirent la sérénité qui m'envahissait. L'obscurité de ces consciences me happa et je fermai les yeux.

_Ils arrivent._

Les moines poursuivirent leurs chants grégoriens, inconscients de ce qui se passait au-delà de leur cloître. Les esprits, bourreaux en devenir, s'approchèrent de la montagne, formant un cercle dont j'étais le centre. Le cercle se referma sur moi, comme les portes d'une arène où se jouerait mon sort.

Impossible de fuir. Je ne le désirais pas, de toute façon. C'était pour cette raison que j'étais venu ici; pour me faire prendre au piège. J'étais un condamné qui avait choisi de se diriger lui-même à la potence.

Comme cette église, mon histoire allait bientôt tomber en poussière, balayée par la suprématie d'une force impossible à dominer.

J'accordai mes derniers instants de solitude à la lune qui ne quittait jamais mes pensées et ce fut avec un sourire paisible que j'accueillis les esprits noirs.

* * *

_Zoyeux Nouelle._

_Pour « entendre » ce prologue, je vous invite sur mon blog._

_À l'an prochain^^_


	35. Dilemme

_C'est reparti pour le 3e et dernier round. C'est le sprint final! Hum... enfin, à la vitesse que j'écris, disons plutôt un marathon... Bref! C'est reparti!_

**Tome 3**

**Chapitre 34**

**Dilemme**

Un cygne s'avançait dans la clairière, gracieux, effleurant le sol avec légèreté. Il avait un duvet d'une blancheur nacrée, un long cou menu, des plumes aussi douces que délicates. Ses pas lents caressèrent l'herbe odorante puis devinrent peu à peu minutieux, orchestrés, élaborés pour former une farandole. Il laissa derrière lui les traces de son passage, petits cercles d'herbe couché, éparpillés ça et là dans la clairière.

L'oiseau poursuivit sa ronde, seul au milieu des arbres, suivant la cadence de la brise jouant avec les feuilles. Et soudain, il déploya ses ailes bien haut, comme pour honorer le ciel. Il s'envola et virevolta au coeur de la clairière, bercé par le chant du vent, porté avec insouciance dans l'air du matin.

Le cygne dansa, encore et encore, abandonné à lui-même. Il souriait au soleil timide, frôlait de ses plumes l'écorce des arbres, spectateurs immuables et discrets, saluait les buissons et effleurait la rosée fraîche à ses pieds.

Le cygne dansa, encore et encore, emporté dans sa douce folie ballerinesque, insouciant et libre.

Le cygne dansa, encore et encore. Il tourna, pivota, plana... jusqu'à ce qu'il sente qu'il n'y avait plus seulement que la nature qui l'observait.

Il s'immobilisa alors, sensible à l'intrusion. La brise se tut, les feuilles devinrent silencieuses, les buissons frémirent, les arbres retinrent leur souffle. L'oiseau se posa au sol, attentif, aux aguets.

Tapis dans l'ombre, un prédateur était témoin de ce bal solitaire et il attendait, patient, le moment propice pour surgir.

Le cygne aurait dû fuir, ouvrir toutes grandes ses ailes et partir pour trouver refuge dans les hauteurs du ciel, là où personne ne pourrait l'atteindre. C'était ce qu'aurait fait toute créature avertie dotée d'instinct de survie. C'était ce qu'aurait fait toute proie à l'affût du danger. L'ordre de la nature en était ainsi. Méfiance était mère de sûreté.

Mais le cygne était à part. L'exception à la règle.

Il défia les lois, ignora toute prudence et alla à la rencontre du prédateur.

Et le prédateur, lui aussi renégat de l'ordre de l'univers, sortit de l'ombre pour s'approcher à pas feutrés de ce qui aurait dû être sa victime, son martyr. Au lieu de tendre les griffes, il choisit de frôler avec révérence le long cou gracile du cygne. L'oiseau, lui, déploya une aile vers le prédateur et caressa lentement, du bout de ses plumes, la mâchoire qui, selon le grand ordre de la nature, aurait dû claquer pour s'emparer de sa chair tendre.

Le prédateur esquissa un sourire au cygne. Son cygne.

Cygne...

Swan...

Bella Swan.

Mon miracle personnel.

Ma devise.

Ma réponse à toute question existentielle.

Ma récompense que je ne mériterais jamais entièrement.

Mon absolution.

Mon Salut céleste.

« Bonjour... » lui psalmodiai-je.

Je m'immergeai avec une avidité confinant à la vénération dans les deux puits immenses au fond desquels je trouvais toujours un apaisement bienvenu. Je me perdis dans ses yeux. Acte impossible à faire pour elle qui ne pouvait découvrir dans l'or de mon regard tout ce qu'aucun mot n'arriverait jamais à exprimer. Mais qu'à cela ne tienne, la lune avait d'autres ressources. Et elle sonda les pourtours du visage de pierre qu'était le mien et y trouva, à travers le sourire qu'elle dessina de ses doigts, un écho à ce qu'elle aurait pu apercevoir si elle avait eu deux yeux valides.

« Bonjour... » me répondit-elle. Sa voix douce résonnait à mes oreilles comme un trésor auditif rare.

Les mots volèrent à travers son haleine soufflée sur ma peau. Je humai la fragrance, un hymne olfactif aussi enivrant que tentateur, et plongeai le nez à la jonction de sa nuque et de son épaule. C'était là que se concentrait le mieux ce parfum. Sous la peau duveteuse, déferlait un ruisseau invitant. Il appelait tous mes sens, les éveillait. Je pris une grande inspiration. Elle frémit dans mes bras, la tête renversée, offerte.

Je ne répondis pas à l'invitation du ruisseau, ce qui ne m'empêcha en rien de répondre à une autre sorte d'invitation, tout aussi charmeuse, tout aussi exaltante; ses lèvres. Les miennes, si froides, si dures, se mirent en quête de leurs semblables, plus chaudes, plus tendres. Ces deux traits charnus, tièdes et soyeux, exerçaient un pouvoir, que dis-je, une domination, sur moi qu'il m'était impossible de contrer. Il était toujours aussi incroyable de constater, après tout ce temps, à quel point une seule petite partie de son corps, et loin d'être la plus imposante, pouvait exercer une puissante attraction sur moi. Une attraction qui ne s'estomperait jamais. Cette cavité pourvue d'un contour de chair légèrement rosie et surélevé avait le pouvoir de me transporter aux confins de l'extase et de la jubilation absolues. Un seul frôlement et je vibrais de toutes les particules de mon être, et cela, cela valait bien mieux que céder à l'invitation du ruisseau pourpre. Si jouissive et paradisiaque que représentait cette source, j'avais découvert désormais que le propriétaire de cette source était capable de me procurer une bien plus saine satisfaction.

Satisfaction que je dus hélas interrompre, car j'avais la fâcheuse tendance à oublier que ma partenaire n'avait pas autant de latitude que moi concernant les échanges intimes et la nécessité de respirer m'obligeait, trop souvent, à rompre tout contact avec ses lèvres.

« Pardon. » dis-je, contrit, la libérant de ma transe buccale.

J'étais privé de son regard; ses paupières étaient closes. Elle prit une bouffée d'oxygène, rouvris les yeux. Une lueur d'ivresse dansait dans ses prunelles, reflet des miens. Elle jugea ensuite préférable de s'éloigner un peu avant que la tentation de reprendre ma bouche n'annihile sa retenue.

« La chasse a été bonne cette nuit? »

Question courtoise destinée à masquer son trouble. Je souris, bon joueur.

« Pas grand chose de consistant à se mettre sous la dent en Floride. Mais j'ai trouvé de quoi me sustenter.

-Il y a toujours les requins. » badina-t-elle.

« Protégés.

-Des crocodiles.

-Protégés.

-Des panthères.

-Protégés aussi.

-Désolée que tu doives te contenter de si peu. » dit-elle avec une moue piteuse. « Plus qu'un jour et le supplice sera terminé.

-J'ai déjà connu pire, allons. Les cerfs ne sont pas si mal.

-Je ne parlais pas seulement de ton supplice à toi. Pour moi aussi, la Floride ne représente pas beaucoup d'intérêt côté gastronomie. Sais-tu combien il est pénible de devoir supporter la cuisine de Renée? »

J'éclatai de rire. Rire et sourire était devenu une action naturelle avec Bella Swan et il m'arrivait de moins en moins d'être surpris par mon comportement, comme si auparavant être heureux avait été tabou et qu'aujourd'hui j'étais délivré de mes inhibitions.

« Je n'ai pas raté ta grimace quand tu as mordu dans son beignet maison, oui! Bien dissimulée, je dois dire. Renée n'y a vu que de feu. »

Je jetai un oeil sur les palmiers qui nous isolaient.

« Est-ce pour fuir les supplices culinaires maternels que tu as fui la maison si tôt ce matin, avant même que je revienne de chasse, et que je t'aie retrouvé ici?

-Exact, Sherlock. J'ai prétexté une soudaine envie de tester mes chaussures et je suis partie. Merci à toi de m'avoir décrit à notre arrivée la clairière qui borde la maison sinon je n'aurais pu m'évader. »

Elle leva une jambe avec souplesse et me montra l'une des pointes, présent qu'elle avait reçu de ma mère pour lui remonter le moral suite à la disparition du petit Tommy.

Je réprimai un soupir. Se pouvait-il vraiment que cette tragédie se fût produit seulement quelques semaines auparavant? On aurait dit qu'un siècle s'était écoulé depuis...

« Esmé a choisi des chaussures de ballet extrêmement chères. Et je n'ai même pas eu besoin de les casser. Elles étaient déjà souples et parfaitement assorties à mon pied. Je n'ai eu qu'à les lacer et à m'élancer.

-Serais-tu encore sur le point de me reprocher la tendance typiquement Cullen d'offrir des cadeaux coûteux à répétition? » demandai-je, jouant les offensés.

« À quoi bon? » qu'elle exhala. « Vous continuerez quand même vos lubies onéreuses, que je rouspète ou non.

-Exact. Et tu auras beau nous faire des reproches, ça ne t'empêche pas d'utiliser ces chaussures et d'en jouir pleinement.

-Plaisir coupable. Difficile de ne pas apprécier, je l'avoue. Avec ça aux pieds, j'ai eu l'impression de voler... » sourit-elle, radieuse.

« Mais tu volais bel et bien. »

Je saisis sa main et lui fis exécuter un tourniquet. Je me penchai à son oreille.

« Envole-toi. »

Ce qu'elle fit, les bras en croix, quand je la portai à bout de bras. Elle se laissa faire, livrée à mes mains qui la firent tournoyer, et un rire de pur plaisir surgit de ses lèvres. J'aimais être l'auteur de ce rire, l'artisan de son bonheur.

Je la redescendis et elle posa une pointe au sol, l'autre pied resta tendu en arabesque avant d'exécuter une petite ronde autour de moi. Je suivis ses gestes alors qu'elle reculait à pas croisés. Front contre front, le prédateur et le cygne évoluèrent sous les palmiers... jusqu'à ce qu'un cri interrompe leur pas de deux.

« Belllaaaaaaaaa? Où te caches-tu mon schtroumph? J'ai fait de bonnes crêpes! Dépêche-toi de venir avant que ce soit froid! »

Renée et sa vitalité inébranlable nous ramenèrent sur terre. Les premiers voisins avaient beau se trouver à 50 mètres de la maison, j'étais certain que ses cris avaient réveillé toute la péninsule floridienne.

Ma compagne et moi nous résignâmes.

« Tu n'échapperas pas au petit-déjeuner maternel, on dirait bien. » me moquai-je.

Un regard peu amène accueillit ma tirade.

« Toi non plus, tu n'y échapperas pas. Renée va te remplir une assiette débordante de crêpes. Tu es un jeune homme en pleine croissance, après tout. »

Avant que Renée ne réveille l'état entier avec ses appels, nous émergeâmes de la clairière située derrière la maison. Depuis la terrasse, la mère attendait. Vu les taches de farine sur ses joues et les éclats de blancs d'oeufs sur le tablier qu'elle portait, elle avait mené une dure bataille pour faire ces crêpes. En nous apercevant tous les deux, Renée eut un sursaut, comme à chaque fois qu'elle posait les yeux sur nous.

_"Seigneur! Deux aimants, deux ventouses, deux velcros." _

Elle avait encore du mal à percevoir sa fille en tant qu'amoureuse. L'hiver dernier, c'était une Bella indépendante et solitaire qu'elle avait laissé partir habiter Forks, tout le contraire de la Bella qui lui faisait face en ce moment.

« Ah, te voilà! Tiens tiens, Edward était sorti aussi? Je te croyais encore endormi dans ta chambre, mon grand! Mais que faisiez-vous cachés dans les palmiers, mhh? »

Un petit air soupçonneux accompagna la dernière question et Bella rougit.

« Rien d'illégal. Je testais mes chaussures de ballet.

-Eh bien ta séance de danse t'a sûrement ouvert l'appétit! Rentrez maintenant, je vais vous servir. »

Levant les yeux vers le ciel maussade, elle soupira.

« J'aurais bien aimé que nous mangions dehors sous le parasol, mais il semble bien que nous aurons encore droit à une journée de pluie, d'orages et de grands vents. »

La météo idéale pour un type comme moi, mais inutile d'en faire mention devant Renée.

Jacksonville avait d'abord été désignée pour être notre dernière destination avant de retourner définitivement à Forks, mais Alice nous avait contacté à Paris; un front froid amènerait du mauvais temps sur l'état de la Floride pour quelques jours et c'était le moment parfait pour moi. Plus tard, le soleil redeviendrait roi et maître pour plusieurs semaines, ce qui compliquerait beaucoup mes allées et venues. Avant de partir pour le Japon, l'ultime pays étranger de notre périple, nous avions donc décidé de passer rendre visite aux Dwyer.

Ce fut une Renée toujours aussi volubile, lunatique et bavarde qui nous accueillit à l'aéroport, accompagnée d'un grand blond dix ans plus jeune qu'elle, mais tout aussi fringant et enthousiaste. Les Dwyer étaient de jeunes mariés typiques qui se croyaient encore en lune de miel, ce qui les rendait, heureusement pour moi, un peu moins attentifs à ce qui les entourait, trop obnubilés qu'ils étaient l'un par l'autre. C'était plutôt une bonne chose. Ma blancheur cadavérique, mon regard, mon air intimidant et fascinant sur lequel je n'avais de contrôle ne titillèrent pas trop les deux époux. Toutefois, lorsqu'ils étaient séparés, ils recouvraient un certain sens de l'observation et c'était dans ces moments-là, comme ce matin, que Renée prenait conscience que sa fille avait bien changé depuis qu'elle vivait avec son père.

"_Ce n'est plus ma petite fille. C'est une jeune femme."_ songea-t-elle alors qu'elle la regardait retirer ses chaussons de ballet.

Tandis que je prenais place à ses côtés, la mère me lança un regard acéré. Je feignis ne pas savoir qu'elle m'examinait. Je tirai la chaise de ma compagne pour l'aider à s'asseoir, j'eus le réflexe d'éloigner d'elle le couteau dentelé trop près de ses mains, je décrivis ce qu'il y avait sur la table et la distance à laquelle se trouvaient tous les objets par rapport à sa position, j'approchai ma propre chaise de la sienne pour être le plus près possible et nos deux corps se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre machinalement.

Renée remarqua tous ces gestes devenus automatiques et anodins et réalisa tout à coup un fait indéniable.

"_Il ferait n'importe quoi pour elle." _

Je fus un peu désarçonné quand la mère eut les yeux pleins d'eau. Elle s'empressa de secouer la tête pour se ressaisir et retourna à ses fourneaux.

Bon, j'étais content que Renée approuve le choix de sa fille sur ses fréquentations, par contre je n'aurais pas cru qu'elle en serait à ce point émue de si bon matin. En plongeant un peu plus dans ses pensées, je compris que Renée avait toujours éprouvé une peur secrète jamais formulée à voix haute à propos de Bella, à savoir que le handicap de sa fille la contraindrait à mener une vie solitaire pour toujours parce que peu de gens voudrait s'embarrasser d'une petite amie aveugle.

Même une mère tête en l'air pouvait s'inquiéter pour sa progéniture. Je rassurai de plus belle cette dernière en déposant ma main sur celle de Bella, manière discrète de chasser de chez Renée cette peur secrète une fois pour toute. Je l'aurais bien embrassé pour enfoncer le clou, mais je ne devais pas ignorer les règles de bienséance à table.

Bella eut un sourire tendre à mon encontre -ce qui remplit ma cage thoracique d'une joyeuse chaleur- avant de porter attention au siège en face. Elle sentit que la place réservée à Phil était vide.

« Phil est déjà parti?

-Eh oui. Mauvais temps ou pas, il n'échappe pas aux séances d'entraînement. » Renée déposa une montagne de crêpes dans nos assiettes. Je cessai de respirer par le nez immédiatement. « Allez, mangez! Vous m'en donnerez des nouvelles! »

Ma pauvre compagne mangea bravement le cercle de pâte brûlée. Plus lâche et perfide, moi je profitai du dos tourné de la mère pour jeter une partie de mon assiette dans la poubelle dehors, ni vu ni connu, tout cela en moins d'une seconde. Au léger coup de vent que je dégageai sur mon passage, Bella devina ma manoeuvre et un sourire carnassier orna son visage.

« Edward adore tes crêpes, Maman. Tu devrais le resservir. »

Je vrillai la traîtresse d'un regard incendiaire que je fis aussitôt disparaître quand la mère se retourna vivement, les yeux pétillants d'exaltation.

« Ah, je savais que tu aimerais, mon grand! J'ai prévu le coup, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Elle approcha avec une poêle remplie de crêpes brûlées et versa le contenu dans mon assiette.

« Merci, Mme Dwyer. C'est délicieux. » dis-je, jouant la comédie.

Irradiant de fierté, la mère retourna au plan de travail pour nettoyer le champ de bataille culinaire.

Derrière son dos, Bella fit une grimace toute puérile à mon intention. Grimace qui fut aussitôt remplacée par une expression affable et intéressée quand l'hôtesse vint prendre place pour manger à son tour, monologuant encore une fois, comme à son habitude.

Bella écouta attentivement, attendrie. Il était évident que Renée et ses frasques lui avaient beaucoup manqué. Je voyais à ses traits sereins qu'elle était très contente d'être ici, malgré la cuisine infâme. Après tout ce qui s'était passé ces dernières semaines et même ces derniers mois, une petite dose de normalité humaine et familiale lui faisait du bien.

L'été n'avait pas été de tout repos. Et toutes les saisons qui suivraient seraient désormais aussi mouvementés, car me fréquenter avait ses conséquences. Conséquences qu'elle avait acceptés sans rechigner. À cause de moi, Bella Swan ne menait plus une vie ordinaire et tranquille. Ce pouvait être une bonne chose autant qu'une mauvaise...

Alors que la mère continuait son baratin, je me permis une petite minute d'introspection. Je cherchai en moi une certaine sensation bien connue, bien familière, que j'avais souvent eu l'habitude de ressentir depuis que j'avais jeté mon dévolu sur Isabella Swan et que cette dernière, ô miracle, en avait fait de même avec moi: la culpabilité. J'eus beau chercher, je ne trouvai aucun début de sentiment de remord en moi. Je ne m'en voulais plus de tout ce que ma présence impliquait de dangers et de complications. Était-ce mal? On aurait dit que depuis que j'avais compris qu'on me vouait un amour inépuisable, toute culpabilité n'avait plus de raison d'être. À quoi bon m'en vouloir des dangers et des risques que la proximité de mon monde représentait puisque j'étais et je serais, en dépit de tout, ce qu'elle voulait jusqu'à la fin de sa vie?

Vie qui pourrait bien, d'ailleurs, être modifiée dans l'avenir pour prendre une toute autre dimension...

On avait remis entre mes mains une décision à prendre ou plutôt un choix impossible à faire: je laissais ma compagne vivre sa vie humaine et je lui survivais ou bien je faisais d'elle une créature de la nuit.

La meilleure voie, celle que j'avais choisie depuis le début, demeurait celle de l'accompagner jusqu'à la fin de sa vie humaine et de la rejoindre lorsqu'elle trépasserait. Auparavant, il n'y avait pas d'autres issues que celle-là. Mais les choses avaient changé. Cette voie que j'avais tracée n'était plus seule. Il s'était ébauché dans les méandres des probabilités deux autres chemins possibles à prendre.

Bella m'avait confié la décision de choisir l'un de ces deux nouveaux chemins, indifférente à la nature que pourrait prendre son identité au terme du choix que je ferais. Le seul détail qui la préoccupait était ma mort hypothétique. Mon amoureuse était révoltée à la seule idée que je puisse vouloir mettre fin à mes jours à cause d'elle, d'où cet ultimatum fou qu'elle m'avait lancé. Bella serait heureuse peu importe mon choix, parce que, de toute façon, l'un ou l'autre allait donner le même résultat pour elle; je serais toujours à ses côtés, peu importe qu'elle soit humaine ou vampire. C'était tout ce qui lui importait. Le reste, son identité, son humanité, elle n'en avait rien à faire.

C'était une décision déchirante. Je n'étais pas digne de détenir le destin de Bella entre mes mains, de choisir pour elle ce qu'elle serait dans l'avenir. Je ne devrais pas avoir un tel choix à faire. Je n'étais pas un dieu, je n'étais pas un manipulateur de destin, un provocateur de fatalité. Je ne voulais pas d'un tel poids sur mes épaules.

Seulement voilà. Bella m'avait toujours voué une confiance sans mesure, sans limite, et aujourd'hui encore elle me faisait confiance pour prendre la bonne décision. Pff, bonne décision... Qui étais-je pour prétendre qu'un tel choix ou un autre représentait la bonne décision? Pour certains, la bonne décision serait l'éternité. Pour d'autres, la bonne décision serait de laisser son humanité intacte. Tout dépendait du point de vue. Personne ne détenait la vérité absolue. Je ne savais plus sur quoi baser mon choix. Sur mes désirs égoïstes ou sur les valeurs que j'avais toujours prônées?

« _Tout ce que je veux c'est que le temps qui m'est imparti soit passé à tes côtés. À toi de choisir sous quel aspect tu désires ce temps; éternel ou mortel._ » avait-elle dit.

Bien sûr que je la voulais pour l'éternité! Mais pour cela il fallait faire d'elle une créature méprisée par le monde, programmée pour tuer des humains! Si seulement il existait une formule magique pour la garder humaine et éternelle tout à la fois...

Hélas, les formules magiques n'existaient que dans les contes de fée. La réalité était tout autre.

Évidemment, je pourrais lui assurer que je lui survivrais lorsqu'elle disparaîtrait, prétendre que je continuerais mon chemin éternel en dépit de sa perte. Elle ne serait plus là pour vérifier si j'avais menti ou non alors je pouvais me chercher un moyen de me détruire. Le problème, c'est que, de 1, mentir à Bella durant toute sa vie, lui faire de fausses promesses, serait du masochisme. J'étais incapable de la tromper, de la leurrer, même pour lui éviter du chagrin. Et de 2, Alice verrait ma décision de ne pas tenir ma promesse de vivre et ne manquerait pas d'en informer Bella de son vivant, ce qui me ramènerait à la case départ.

Donc, je n'avais pas d'autres moyens que de choisir de survivre à Bella ou en faire une des nôtres.

Une des nôtres...

Brrr...

Imaginer Isabella Swan en vampire provoquait toujours deux réactions aux antipodes et simultanées. La première étant la répulsion et la seconde la séduction. Répulsion, car ne plus avoir sa chaleur et son coeur qui bat me répugnait. Et séduction, car la perspective de l'avoir à mes côtés pour traverser les siècles me réjouissait.

Je me trouvais dans une impasse. Je l'aimais trop pour faire d'elle une créature assoiffée de sang et d'un autre côté je l'aimais trop pour la perdre lorsqu'elle mourrait de vieillesse ou de maladie. J'étais devant un choix éprouvant dont les deux issues possibles trouvaient leur raison d'être de la même source: mon amour.

La logique me disait que je devais la laisser vivre sa vie humaine et mon coeur la voulait pour toujours. Puis, les deux antipodes interchangeaient les rôles: la logique me disait qu'une Bella en vampire réglerait bien des soucis; plus besoin de surveiller ma force, plus besoin de m'en faire pour elle à chaque instant, plus besoin de craindre que des vampires convoitent son sang. Et mon coeur me disait qu'une Bella humaine m'apporterait tellement plus au niveau humanité. Elle était le coeur et l'âme qui me manquaient. Je l'avais connue mortelle et ce serait un sacrilège de faire disparaître l'humaine, de piétiner son humanité pour mon seul bon plaisir. Moi qui voulais être le plus humain possible, c'était l'occasion rêvée d'entretenir le peu d'humanité qu'il me restait avec une compagne qui la détenait encore entièrement.

Peser le pour et le contre était une activité ardue. Car le même argument pouvait se ranger dans les deux camps. Ce qui, au bout du compte, ne menait toujours à rien. Je tournais en rond.

_Si Bella était comme toi, elle n'aurait plus une odeur alléchante qui réveille tes instincts meurtriers_, me disait l'amoureux égoïste.

_Oui, mais cette odeur est une preuve de son humanité, de sa vie,_ répliquait l'amoureux altruiste en moi. _Cette odeur m'a conduit à elle, je lui dois mon intérêt envers elle. Je lui dois ma maîtrise et ma retenue, car sans elle je n'aurais jamais été mis à l'épreuve de moi-même, je n'aurais jamais pu forger ma résistance et prouver ma valeur en tant que vampire végétarien. Effacer cette odeur, ce serait comme effacer ce qui m'a conduit à elle, ce serait comme nier ce qui la rend si inestimable._

_Si Bella était comme toi, elle serait à tes côtés pour l'éternité._

_Mais l'éternité inclut tant de sacrifices! Elle perdrait tous ses amis, sa famille, elle serait contrainte de les fuir pour toutes sortes de raisons. Pourquoi devrait-elle sacrifier ça pour moi? Il y a tant de formes d'amour sur terre; l'amour fraternel, l'amour maternel, l'amour familial et l'amour éternel. Pourquoi devrait-elle sacrifier toutes ces formes d'amour au seul bon profit de l'amour éternel? Elle ne mérite pas de perdre ces autres amours, de vivre dans la tristesse de leurs pertes._

_Si Bella était comme toi, tu ne serais plus obligé de brider tes envies, de contrôler ta force._

_Oui, mais est-ce que satisfaire mes désirs charnels et les siens valent la peine de briser son humanité? Le plaisir physique vaut-il tout ce qu'elle perdrait d'innocence en contre partie?_

_Si Bella était comme toi, tu ne serais pas obligé de te suicider à sa mort et tu n'entraînerais pas la destruction de ta famille._

_Oui, mais justement, l'obligation de disparaître en même temps qu'elle ne tient que de moi. C'est à moi d'apprendre à être assez fort pour lui survivre._

_Si Bella était comme toi, elle ne serait plus aveugle._

Et là-dessus, je n'avais rien en main pour me contredire. C'était le seul argument qui avait qu'une place à occuper; les pours. Il n'y avait aucun contre.

Bella était en paix avec sa cécité et c'était ce qui la rendait si admirable, mais si j'avais la possibilité de l'arracher des ténèbres dans lesquelles elle était plongée, j'aurais la sensation d'avoir commis une bonne action. L'amoureux égoïste se languissait de pouvoir échanger un regard avec les yeux de la lune et l'amoureux altruiste se languissait de pouvoir donner à ce qui lui était le plus cher la chance de voir à nouveau le monde qui l'entoure.

J'émis un imperceptible soupir. Je repris pied dans le présent et m'arrachai de mes pensées. Plus d'une fois depuis notre départ de Russie je m'étais plongé au coeur d'un débat contre moi-même et jamais je n'étais parvenu à une entente. Je ne réussirais pas à prendre une décision aussi grave tout seul. J'avais tout mon temps, que Bella avait dit. Elle n'était pas pressée et ne me mettait aucune pression. Je lui en étais reconnaissant bien que le temps n'arrangerait rien, à mon sens. Je serais toujours dans une impasse.

Je m'intéressai de nouveau à Renée qui n'avait cessé son monologue. La mère avait le mérite d'être distrayante et rafraîchissante, ce qui me divertit de mes pensées tortueuses.

« C'est vraiment dommage pour le soleil. Nous aurions pu aller voir Phil s'exercer et peut-être même auriez-vous pu rencontrer les autres joueurs! Phil est dans une équipe très prestigieuse. Ils ont fait les demi-finales la saison dernière! » dit-elle, une pointe de fierté dans la voix. « Enfin, ce sera pour une autre fois, je suppose. En tout cas, je suis vraiment contente que tu sois à la maison, mon schtroumph.

-Maman... » râla Bella. « Je n'ai plus 10 ans. Arrête de m'appeler comme ça.

-Mais c'est ce que tu es! Tu te cognes moins souvent partout -merci à ton garde du corps personnel- » Clin d'oeil complice à mon intention. « mais il n'a pas su t'éviter celui-là! Regarde-moi ce bleu! Il te vaut bien ce sobriquet! » rit-elle.

La main de Renée ramena une mèche derrière l'oreille de sa fille, mettant à découvert l'hématome qu'elle avait à la tempe.

« Comment as-tu fait ton compte cette fois? »

Renée secouait la tête en ricanant. Elle avait toujours dédramatisé la situation délicate de sa fille en tournant en humour gentillet les petits désagréments que vivait une aveugle. Plutôt que de s'apitoyer sur son sort, Bella et sa mère avaient appris à en rire. Par contre, cette fois-ci, Bella ne sut pas en rire. Ce bleu rappelait ce que Rosalie lui avait fait et tous les événements néfastes qui s'y rattachaient.

« Heu... Eh bien, c'est à dire... » Bella ramena prestement sa mèche devant son front, gênée.

À la piqûre de rappel que représentait ce bleu, je serrai les mâchoires. Un grognement de rage menaçait de surgir de mes lèvres, mais je parvins à le camoufler sous un rire faussement détendu.

« Ah, ça c'est une drôle d'histoire. Ma soeur Rosalie est venue nous rejoindre en Russie et elle était tellement enthousiaste à nos retrouvailles que ce qui devait être une embrassade spontanée s'est soldée par un malheureux coup de coude.

-Je vois! » s'exclama la mère. « C'est ce qu'on appelle une rencontre-choc! »

Et Bella se força pour rire de la blague douteuse. Heureusement, Renée était trop distraite pour se rendre compte que sa fille était piètre comédienne.

« Parlant de rencontres-chocs, comment trouves-tu notre nouvelle maison? Je ne t'ai pas vu la passer au peigne fin encore.

-Pas besoin de toucher. Edward m'a tout décrit. Elle est là. » dit-elle en se tapotant le crâne. « Et elle est très jolie. Spacieuse, pratique, moderne. Tout à fait ce qu'il vous fallait.

-Contente qu'elle te plaise, car j'ai définitivement vendu la maison de Phœnix maintenant. Je suis allée chercher le reste de nos affaires et je suis heureuse de ne plus devoir remettre les pieds là-bas. Le quartier a bien changé ces dernières années. Il n'est plus aussi tranquille et accueillant qu'avant. Même que des gangs de rues ont commencé à occuper le coin, paraît-il. Tu te rappelles ce studio de danse que tu adorais quand tu étais petite? »

Je me figeai. Bella suspendit sa fourchette à mi-chemin de sa bouche. Décidément, Renée avait le chic pour ramener à la surface des événements pénibles.

Un vieux fantôme vint hanter la salle à manger. Des images atroces commencèrent à défiler dans ma tête: une salle aux miroirs plongée dans le noir, une caméra, une télévision, du sang partout, un corps brisé gisant sur le plancher...

Ne portant aucune attention à son auditoire, Renée poursuivit sans attendre qu'on lui réponde.

« Eh bien, des malfrats se sont amusés à vandaliser la place, figure-toi! Des pyromanes oui! C'est affreux, il ne reste plus rien de la bâtisse. Tout a été réduit en cendres. La police n'a pu mettre la main sur aucun suspect. »

Évidemment. Les coupables de l'incendie étaient ma famille qui avait dû brûler la place pour camoufler l'horrible scène qui s'était déroulé entre ces quatre murs...

« Mais où va le monde, je te le demande? Enfin, je suis très soulagée d'être partie. Jacksonville est beaucoup plus sécuritaire que Phœnix. »

Bella ferma les yeux un instant et déposa ses couverts dans son assiette. Si la perspective de manger des crêpes ne la réjouissait déjà pas, les paroles de Renée achevèrent de lui couper l'appétit.

« Tu ne manges plus, ma chérie? » s'inquiéta la mère.

« Oh, c'est que... tes crêpes sont très... consistantes. Je suis gavée! » Un petit sourire nerveux trembla sur ses lèvres. « Tu sais... Tu as eu raison de vendre. Parfois, il vaut mieux tourner la page et ne plus revenir en arrière... »

Ces paroles à double sens valaient autant pour Renée que pour celle qui les avait prononcées.

Sous la table, ses mains se tordirent l'une contre l'autre. Elle frôlait en tremblant la cicatrice en demi cercle au creux de sa paume. Je m'emparai de sa main et en caressai les phalanges, espérant que ce geste lui ferait oublier les mauvais souvenirs. Cela parut fonctionner un peu, car un rictus timide rehaussa ses traits figés.

Pour sa part, Renée mangeait de bon appétit et sauta du coq à l'âne, complètement ignorante de la tension qu'elle avait créée malgré elle.

« Tu savais que l'Université de la Floride se trouvait à Gainesville? C'est à dix minutes d'ici! Elle a un programme de sciences qui devrait te plaire! Ce serait vraiment chouette si tu poursuivais tes études dans le coin! Tu manques à ta pauvre mère, tu sais.

-Toi aussi tu me manques beaucoup Maman. » répondit la concernée avec un sourire plus appuyé. « Mais... Heu... Nous avons visité beaucoup d'universités au cours de notre voyage et elles sont toutes plus intéressantes les unes que les autres. Nous n'avons pas encore fait de choix définitif. Il est tôt encore pour prendre une décision. »

Bella avait choisi d'appuyer sur les "nous", pour bien faire saisir à la mère que je ferais partie du tableau, peu importe quelle université choisie.

Renée releva le nez de son assiette et nous contempla tous les deux tour à tour.

« _Nous_? Vous tenez à étudier ensemble? Quelle voie t'intéresserait Edward? Voudrais-tu suivre les traces de ton père et étudier la médecine? Dans ce cas, il y a un prestigieux programme à Gainesville. Bella et toi pourriez vivre ici, ce serait chouette non? Phil serait enchanté de vous avoir sous notre toit! Et vous pourriez profiter à fond de la plage, du soleil, le sable chaud... Ça ne te ferait pas de tort, mon grand, tu es plutôt pâle. »

Bella me sauva en prenant la relève.

« Maman, je suis sûre que la fac de Gainesville serait géniale, mais nous avons le temps d'y penser, tu ne crois pas? D'abord faudrait-il songer à terminer ce voyage. Nous devrons partir demain matin pour le Japon.

-Déjà? Mais tu viens à peine d'arriver!

-Toute la famille d'Edward y est déjà. Ils n'attendent plus que nous. »

Voyant les réticences de la mère, je pris le relais.

« Mes parents ont payé les billets d'avance et c'est non-remboursable.

-Ils ont payé les billets? »

Renée lança un regard accusateur à sa fille.

« Je croyais que tu payais ta part dans ce voyage autour du monde? »

Je ne laissai pas à ma compagne le loisir de répondre.

« Oh si, mais ils ont insisté pour couvrir les frais pour le Japon. C'est le cadeau d'anniversaire de Bella en avance. »

Mon amoureuse eut un imperceptible moment d'hésitation. Elle n'était pas du tout au courant de cette information.

« Oui... C'est exact. Les parents d'Edward sont très généreux. » Et elle marmonna, piquant brutalement un morceau de pâte brûlée: « Trop même.

-Ils seraient tristes que leur cadeau ne soit pas utilisé... » ajoutai-je avec la petite mine penaude de circonstance parfaite pour faire céder la mère.

« Oh, je ne voudrais surtout pas offenser tes parents! » se récria-t-elle. « Je me souviens de la délicieuse Esmé. Quelle charmante femme! »

Et Renée repartit de plus belle dans un autre monologue où il fut d'abord question de sa rencontre avec ma famille au printemps dernier et, dieu seul sait comment, le discours bifurqua pour se terminer sur un élan de souvenirs nostalgiques entre mère et fille.

« Ahhh, tu te souviens quand nous partions toutes les deux en escapade durant les vacances? C'était le bon temps! Tu adorais le camping. Tu te rappelles du lac de Cherakee? Et le Grand Canyon? Et les sept chutes de Casteldory? Ah, ce qu'on a pu rire! »

Je voyais à travers la mémoire de la mère des escapades rocambolesques qui me donnèrent envie de rire, mais je devais modérer mes réactions. Je devais faire semblant de ne pas savoir de quoi elles parlaient aussi me concentrai-je sur mon assiette. Profitant de l'inattention maternelle, je découpai soigneusement des bouts de pâte brûlée et les mis dans ma serviette de table.

Bella avait retrouvé son entrain.

« Je me souviens particulièrement de cette fois où tu avais voulu apprendre à faire du deltaplane!

-Oh, j'étais morte de trouille! Quelle folie! »

Elle s'esclaffa à ce souvenir.

« Nous avons fait de ces bêtises! Ces sorties entre mère et fille étaient géniales. Dommage qu'il ait fallu arrêter tout ça quand tu... »

Renée s'interrompit et se mordit la lèvre.

_"Quand tu es tombée aveugle."_ termina-t-elle en silence.

Les traits de Bella s'assombrirent quelque peu, mais Renée relança la conversation, chassant délibérément le malaise.

« Tu sais quoi? On devrait faire comme dans le bon vieux temps et partir toutes les deux! »

Bella tourna la tête vers sa mère, les yeux ronds.

« Partir toutes les deux, dis-tu?

-Oui! Ton voyage autour du monde m'inspire, ma foi! Ce sera comme dans le temps, entre mère et fille!

-Mais il y a les cours qui reprennent bientôt et..

-On pourrait partir aux vacances de Noël, qu'en dis-tu? De toute façon, Edward doit sûrement passer les fêtes en famille de son côté, n'est-ce pas mon grand? »

Je manquai laisser tomber de mes genoux la serviette pleine de crêpes. Les Fêtes de Noël? De mon côté? Seul? ?

« Eh bien...

-Je sais que vous êtes inséparables, mais une semaine ou deux sans vous voir ne vous tuerait pas! » s'esclaffa-t-elle joyeusement.

Commençait à se dessiner à l'horizon l'horrible scenario d'une séparation obligée pour répondre aux coutumes humaines qui voulaient que les individus d'une société passent respectivement les fêtes avec leurs familles de sang.

« Je ne peux pas laisser Charlie seul pour les fêtes. » tenta Bella, elle aussi alarmée par la perspective d'une séparation. « Toi, tu as Phil, mais ce serait cruel de laisser Charlie passer le Nouvel An tout seul. Avant, il avait Harry chez qui il était toujours invité, mais il est décédé maintenant...

-Allons, Charlie est entre bonnes mains, tu sais. Il y a Sue! » Renée se pencha sur la table et prit des airs de conspirateurs. « Je crois que ton père a une touche.

-Comment tu le sais?

-Parce que je lui ai téléphoné à quelques reprises pour prendre de ses nouvelles depuis le décès de son ami. Sue était toujours dans les parages. Ça veut tout dire!

-N'empêche, je me sens mal de laisser Papa...

-Allons, allons, ton père est assez grand pour s'occuper de lui-même. Accepte donc, Bella! Pense-y: mère et fille, aventurières comme dans le bon vieux temps, qui reprennent la route vers de nouvelles péripéties!

-On dirait le scenario d'Indiana Jones... »

Le cynisme n'altérait en rien l'enthousiasme maternel.

« J'ai déjà pleins d'idées d'endroits où on pourrait aller! Que dirais-tu de l'Indonésie?

-L'Indonésie? Mais c'est largement hors des limites des Etats-Unis, ça! »

Traduction: largement trop loin de Forks, l'endroit où je serais, moi, en principe.

« Encore une fois, ton voyage interplanétaire m'inspire!

-L'Indonésie...

-Allons, ce n'est pas comme si tu étais peu familière avec les contrées étrangères. Tu es une vraie globe-trotter maintenant! Tu t'y connais mieux que moi, après tous ces pays que tu as visités! Tu as des tas de trucs à m'apprendre, j'en suis certaine! Ce sera moi l'aveugle et toi la guide! Ah, j'imagine ça d'ici; la jungle, les plages, les îles, le sable, les palmiers... »

J'eus du mal à avaler ma salive. Bella avait très bien survécu pendant 17 ans auprès de Renée, mais la savoir dans un pays étranger avec pour seule accompagnatrice une mère lunatique, tête en l'air et trop téméraire à mon goût me donnait froid dans le dos.

En même temps, quel culot de ma part de me méfier d'une mère humaine alors que moi j'avais mis sur la route de Bella des tas de vampires, pas tous végétariens, et un loup-garou par-dessus le marché!

« Il y a déjà des plages ici en Floride.

-Mais pas de jungles. Ce serait le dépaysement total. Alors, qu'en dis-tu? »

Bella était effarée. Moi aussi du reste.

« Heu... Laisse-moi d'abord terminer ce voyage-ci, veux-tu? On en reparlera plus tard. »

Et Renée de se lancer dans un autre soliloque concernant le Japon.

« Ahh, le Japon... Ça me semble si irréel vu d'ici, si lointain... Le seul truc japonais dans mon coin est le traiteur de mets exotiques du quartier! Où allez-vous exactement? Vous allez voir les geishas, les samouraïs, les lutteurs sumos, les ninjas et tout le toutim? Comme je vous envie! »

Et le reste de la journée se déroula à peu près de la même façon. Bavardages, bavardages, bavardages. La plupart du temps, je laissais Bella seule avec Renée, histoire qu'elles profitent de la présence de l'une de l'autre plus facilement. Renée n'était pas du tout gênée devant moi, mais je voyais dans sa tête qu'il y avait certains trucs dont elle avait envie de parler seule à seule. Le genre de discours de mère qui survenait inévitablement quand sa progéniture commençait à sortir avec le sexe opposé...

Pour éviter d'embarrasser Bella, je prétextai le besoin de me procurer quelques trucs essentiels pour ma valise que j'avais épuisé au cours de l'été; crème à raser, dentifrice, savon, shampooing, etc (tout allait finir à la poubelle, mais bon...). Je m'éclipsai gentiment et ne revins qu'en fin d'après-midi.

Phil étant de retour du boulot, je fus entraîné dans le garage pour parler voitures et sports, les deux dadas du jeune marié. À notre première rencontre, pour détourner son attention trop appuyée sur mon apparence, j'avais parlé baseball. La tactique avait fonctionné à merveille. C'était le meilleur moyen de détendre l'atmosphère. Depuis cet instant, Phil n'en démordait plus. À chaque occasion, il me prenait à part pour parler de sa passion. Je connaissais tous les joueurs de l'histoire depuis le début du siècle dernier, il ne fut donc pas difficile d'entretenir la conversation. Je gagnai d'ailleurs beaucoup d'estime de sa part quand je lui racontai que mon arrière grand-père avait assisté au championnat mondial de 1904.

« Quand les White Sox de Chicago avaient remporté la victoire par un coup de circuit magistral, mon arrière grand-père avait attrapé la balle depuis les gradins et obtenu un autographe du joueur qui l'avait frappée. »

En réalité, c'était mon père qui avait assisté au match. Et j'étais avec lui dans les gradins, à l'époque. Je n'avais pas encore 4 ans. Il m'avait donné la balle en souvenir et elle devait être quelque part dans mes affaires à la villa aujourd'hui...

« La balle s'est transmise de père en fils et c'est moi qui l'ai aujourd'hui. C'est l'un des seuls souvenirs que j'ai de mes véritables parents. »

Phil avait des étoiles dans les yeux. Pour lui, j'avais un trésor inestimable entre mes mains.

« Wouah... Quelle chance! Une balle pareille doit valoir des millions! Mais ne vends jamais ça. Jamais. Et n'en parle pas trop autour de toi! Des gens malintentionnés pourraient se mettre en tête de te la chaparder! Mais pas moi, hein! Quoique, je payerais cher pour voir cette balle...

-La prochaine fois, je l'apporterai si vous voulez. »

Je regrettai aussitôt mes paroles. Promettre une nouvelle rencontre n'était pas une bonne idée. Bella pourrait revenir ici autant de fois qu'elle le voudrait, mais moi, dans quelques années, je devrais disparaître, car les parents finiraient par se rendre compte que je ne prenais aucune maturité physique. Je ne devais donc pas commencer à les voir trop souvent et maintenir mes distances le plus possible dès maintenant.

À la rigueur, limiter les relations familiales avec les Dwyer serait faisable puisqu'ils habitaient loin de Forks. Mais Charlie qui faisait partie de l'environnement immédiat de Bella ne serait pas une mince affaire. Bella devrait quitter son père, limiter les contacts, le revoir toujours seule sans que je sois dans les parages... Le départ pour l'université représentait l'excuse parfaite pour commencer à espacer les rencontres père-fille, mais je savais que Bella en serait malheureuse.

Et si elle devenait ce que j'étais, ce serait encore pire. Elle devrait carrément faire une croix sur sa famille, disparaître de leur existence...

Qu'elle soit humaine ou non, j'affecterais les liens que Bella entretenait avec sa famille et ses amis...

_Culpabilité, où es-tu?_

Elle ne se pointait pas encore. J'étais cruel et égoïste.

« Tu ferais ça? ! » s'exclama le grand blond, me ramenant dans le présent. « Tu es trop sympa! Mais... heu... Arrête de me vouvoyer, j'ai l'impression d'avoir cent ans. »

_C'est moi le centenaire ici. _

Je souris, amusé.

Phil était facile à côtoyer. Un type simple, sans histoire, gai et jovial. Exactement ce qu'il fallait pour Renée. On voyait bien qu'ils étaient heureux tous les deux. Bella l'avait remarqué aussi et c'était sans doute pour cette raison qu'elle avait décidé de venir vivre à Forks. Ce bonheur conjugal l'avait peut-être fait se sentir de trop... Un mal pour un bien, en quelque sorte. Après tout, si Bella n'était jamais venue à Forks, nous ne nous serions jamais connus. Je devais énormément aux Dwyer, ma foi.

Quand le soir tomba, Bella et moi prétextâmes devoir nous coucher tôt pour être en forme le lendemain. Dociles, nous gagnâmes nos chambres respectives et feignîmes le sommeil (car, bien sûr, à notre arrivée, on nous avait assigné des appartements séparés. La mère ne pouvait décemment pas laisser sa petite fille dormir dans le même lit que son petit ami, sous son propre toit).

Je profitai de l'heure suivante pour téléphoner en douce à mon père. Je tenais à être prêt pour demain. Je commençais à me sentir nerveux. Le voyage en tant que tel ne me posait pas de problèmes. C'était plutôt la vampire qui nous servirait d'hôtesse qui m'inquiétait.

Même en faisant part de mes réticences au membre de ma famille que je jugeais le plus averti et sensé, j'eus l'impression de parler dans le vide.

« Fais-moi confiance, fils. Tout ira bien. Tu n'as aucune raison de t'inquiéter. »

C'était ce qu'il me répétait tous les jours depuis que nous nous étions séparés en Russie. J'étais le seul de toute la bande, Bella comprise, qui n'avait pas envie de rencontrer cette femelle vampire.

Malgré les encouragements de Carlisle, j'étais toujours inquiet quand je raccrochai.

Lorsque les Dwyer allèrent aussi se coucher, je sortis par la fenêtre, longeai le toit et pénétrai la chambre de ma compagne, discrètement. Elle m'attendait, assise bien sagement sur le lit.

«Konnichiwa! » me lança-t-elle en guise d'accueil.

Son ordinateur était ouvert sur un site de traduction.

«Ah, on se prépare pour le Japon à ce que je vois! »

Je pris un ton professoral, sévère.

« Très bien. Voyons où tu en es. Si je te dis merci?

-Arigato.

-Oui?

-Haï.

-Non?

-Iié

-Comment allez-vous?

-Euh... O... Og ...

-O gen...?

-Ah oui! O genki desu ka!

-Bien. Au revoir?

-Sayonara.

-Je t'aime? »

Elle sourit.

« Aishiteiru. Ce sont les premiers mots que j'ai cherchés. »

Je souris à mon tour.

« Aishiteru. Ou bien: suki da yo. Ou encore: ora ome no koto ga suki da.

-Oh là là...

-Quoi?

-C'est quand même plutôt injuste. Il y a deux jours tu ne connaissais pas du tout le japonais, comme moi. Et aujourd'hui, tu le parles comme si tu avais vécu toute ta vie au Japon alors que moi j'en suis encore aux formules de bases.

-J'ai une longueur d'avance parce que j'étudie la nuit.

-Et tu as un super cerveau surdéveloppé.

-Aussi! » plastronnai-je.

Je pris place sur le lit.

« Alors, prête pour demain?

-Je crois. Et toi?

-Je ne le serai jamais assez. » avouai-je, tendu.

Ses doigts rampèrent sur l'édredon pour me chercher. Elle s'empara de ma main et joua avec mes doigts pour me détendre.

« A cause de cette vampire, hein. »

J'acquiesçai.

« On ne la connaît pas. Je leur ai téléphoné à plusieurs reprises depuis qu'ils sont tous là-bas; Alice ne voit rien de néfaste et tous les autres m'ont certifié que tu ne courais aucun risque, mais... Je n'y peux rien, je n'aime pas ça.

-Nous pouvons retourner tout de suite à Forks si c'est trop pénible. »

La proposition était tentante, mais je résistai.

« Non. Il faut bien que j'apprenne à faire confiance au jugement de ma propre famille, après tout.

-Si j'étais comme toi, tu ne serais pas du tout inquiet en ce moment. »

Je me raidis. Elle cessa de jouer avec ma main aussitôt.

« Nous n'allons pas encore revenir là-dessus. Tu ne deviendras pas vampire que pour calmer ma conscience parano.

-N'empêche que... »

Un doigt sur sa bouche la fit taire.

« Chut. »

Elle roula des yeux et capitula.

« Parle-moi un peu d'elle dans ce cas. »

Je me laissai tomber, la tête sur l'oreiller. Les yeux au plafond, je me remémorai les souvenirs de mes parents.

« Ils assistaient tous les trois à une conférence sur les nouvelles technologies médicales quand ils se sont croisés du regard dans la foule. La vampire a compris tout de suite que Carlisle et Esmé n'étaient pas humains. Pareil dans le sens inverse: malgré ses lentilles noires, c'était bien l'une des nôtres. Après la conférence, ils se sont rencontrés. Des deux côtés, on n'en revenait pas. Un vampire médecin c'est plutôt rare, tu comprends, alors deux vampires médecins, c'est carrément irréel. Elle les a invité dans son laboratoire à Tokyo et leur a offert l'hospitalité. Ils ont beaucoup parlé médecine. »

Allongée contre mon flanc, Bella trouva refuge au creux de mon bras.

« Comment s'appelle-t-elle?

-Akiko.

-Akiko... C'est joli. Comment est-elle, physiquement?

-Traits asiatiques; yeux en amandes, visage plat. Une scientifique et femme d'affaire typique; tailleur strict, mallette, chignon sévère. Elle habite un quartier riche, au dernier étage d'un building. Elle a accès à un aéroport privé, ça te donne une idée de sa position sociale par rapport aux humains... D'ailleurs le jet lui appartenait.

-Le jet qui a permis à tes parents d'arriver à temps en Russie?

-Oui.

-Ça alors... Et les loups-garous?

-Elle était avec eux quand Carlisle a appris au téléphone ce qui se passait en Russie. J'imagine que leur inquiétude l'a touché et elle a décidé de les aider à ce moment-là. Elle semblait très surprise que notre clan soit si nombreux et soudé.

-Tu ne sais pas comment elle en est venue à connaître si bien les loups-garous?

-Non. Elle s'est montrée très brève. De toute façon, le temps pressait alors Carlisle et Esmé n'ont pas cherché à en savoir plus.

-Et en ce moment tous les Cullen sont à Tokyo?

-Ils l'étaient. J'ai parlé à Carlisle tout à l'heure en attendant que ta mère et Phil aillent dormir. Ils ont déménagé. Jasper était en train de devenir fou...

-Fou?

-Tokyo est une ville surpeuplée. Les odeurs humaines y sont tellement denses qu'il commençait à avoir du mal à se contrôler. La vampire a alors proposé de séjourner en campagne. Elle possède un domaine dans les montagnes, parfaites pour la chasse.

-C'est gentil de sa part.

-Je suppose que oui. » dis-je, peu convaincu. « D'après ce que j'ai compris, notre famille la fascine beaucoup. Surtout nous deux. Elle a hâte de nous voir.

-De ta bouche, ça sonne comme si c'était une mauvaise chose.

-Je n'aime pas cet intérêt envers nous. Est-elle seulement curieuse ou bien nous observera-t-elle comme des bêtes de foire? Les autres semblent tous sous son charme, d'après ce que j'ai entendu au téléphone. Mais elle joue peut-être la comédie. Je suis le seul de ma famille à pouvoir déceler ses véritables intentions et je ne suis pas là pour inspecter la situation. Du moins pas encore... Cette hospitalité envers nous cache peut-être quelque chose de pas net...

-Edward... » soupira-t-elle, exaspérée.

« Okay, okay, je suis parano. Encore. J'arrête.

-J'aime mieux ça. »

J'étais réticent et méfiant, toutefois il me fallait reconnaître que je n'étais pas assailli d'un profond mauvais pressentiment, comme ça avait été le cas quand nous avions mis le cap sur l'Irlande. J'avais senti que quelque chose d'affreux se produirait là-bas. De fait, j'étais tombé dans le piège d'un vampire illusionniste psychopathe...

Un grand bâillement s'échappa de ses lèvres. Le sommeil se pointait.

« Carlisle t'a dit autre chose ?

-Que je devais cesser de m'en faire.

-Elle est végétarienne?

-Non.

-Oh...

-Mais Carlisle m'a certifié que nous pouvions la considérer comme une végétarienne. Je n'ai pas trop compris ce qu'il voulait dire... Il ne s'est pas fait plus précis. Il m'a dit qu'il ne pouvait expliquer au téléphone la complexité du personnage, que je ne comprendrais la situation que lorsque j'y serais confronté. "Elle ne pouvait faire autrement que devenir médecin" qu'il m'a dit.

-Ton père entretient le mystère. »

Autre bâillement.

« Je vais te laisser dormir maintenant. »

Elle s'accrocha à mon t-shirt.

« Pas tout de suite. » murmura-t-elle.

J'embrassai ses cheveux.

« Tu dois être reposée demain. Une longue route nous attend et nous partons tôt.

-M'en fiche... »

Elle prit ses aises, la tête contre mon torse.

« Tu n'es vraiment pas raisonnable. »

Protestation hypocrite de ma part; j'étais ravi de l'avoir contre moi.

« Tu devrais faire attention et écouter les conseils de Maman.

-Les conseils de Maman? Mais de quoi parles-t... Oh. Tu as espionné notre conversation de l'après-midi?

-Pas du tout. Mais j'ai lu ce qu'elle projetait de faire. »

Elle rougit.

« Voilà qui est très embarrassant.

-Elle fait son boulot de mère, c'est normal. Et elle a raison. Tu dois prendre tes précautions et te méfier. Je suis un mâle en rut, après tout.

-Pff. N'importe quoi. »

J'eus un rire cynique. Si Renée savait à quel point on devait se méfier de moi, je n'étais pas certain de rester encore dans ses bonnes grâces.

« Puisque tu mentionnes ma chère mère, que penses-tu de son projet farfelu?

-Le voyage mère-fille? Je dois t'avouer que les cheveux m'ont dressé sur la tête. L'Indonésie... Ouf...

-Espérons que Renée change d'idée d'ici Noël. Elle fomente toujours toutes sortes de projets abracadabrants et les oublie le jour d'après.

-C'est quand-même elle qui t'a transmis son intérêt pour les voyages, ne l'oublie pas.

-Ce n'est certainement pas de mon casanier de père que je tiens ce goût de l'inconnu et des découvertes, ça c'est sûr. »

Je souris, les yeux au plafond. Je me figurai cette réplique quadragénaire de Bella. La côtoyer ces derniers jours avait été instructif. Elle me donnait un certain avant-goût de ce que serait ma compagne dans quelques décennies. Je trouvai ce portrait attendrissant.

Pff, comment Bella avait-elle pu croire que je me lasserais d'elle pour une question de vieillesse?

« J'aime beaucoup ta mère. Elle est rafraîchissante.

-Je l'adore aussi. »

Je quittai le plafond des yeux, me penchai pour lui tapoter le nez.

« Même si tu détestes sa cuisine, Renée t'a manqué, n'est-ce pas? » la taquinai-je.

« Oui. » qu'elle avoua avec un petit rire. « Elle dit aussi que je lui ai manqué, et je la crois, mais je constate qu'elle est à sa place ici, dans son élément. Phil prend soin d'elle. Ça lui fait du bien de ne plus avoir une handicapée à sa charge. Elle ne le dira jamais, mais j'étais une lourde responsabilité. »

Je me renfrognai.

« Tu n'es pas un fardeau. »

Elle haussa une épaule.

« Plus maintenant, c'est vrai. Mais si tu m'avais connu à 11 ans, tu aurais pensé le contraire. Élever une pré-ado normale, c'est déjà éreintant pour une mère. Élever une pré-ado aveugle qui doit tout réapprendre de A à Z, c'est un cauchemar. Avec le recul, je me rends compte que j'étais une vraie petite peste. »

Elle, une peste? J'eus beaucoup de mal à imaginer la situation.

« Je lui en ai fait voir de toutes les couleurs. » reprit-elle. « Je lui lève mon chapeau. Elle mérite bien d'être heureuse avec Phil aujourd'hui.

-Tu étais si terrible?

-J'étais révoltée, en colère contre le monde entier. Je lui ai dit des choses affreuses...

-Comme quoi?

-Que c'était sa faute si j'avais perdu mes yeux, des trucs du genre. »

Comme ses traits s'affaissaient, j'encadrai son visage de mes paumes.

« Ta mère ne t'en veut pas.

-Je sais. N'empêche, elle ne méritait pas un traitement pareil.

-Tu avais le droit d'être en colère. Qui ne l'aurait pas été? J'ai fait la même chose à Carlisle. Je le tenais pour responsable de mon état. De fait, il l'était, mais il ne pensait pas à mal et il se sentait seul.

-Tu serais mort s'il ne l'avait pas fait... »

Je sentis son corps frissonner à cette éventualité révolue. C'était mal, cependant je ne pus m'empêcher de me réjouir de sa peine. Je fus comblé même. Une preuve de plus qu'elle tenait à moi. Je n'avais plus besoin de preuves, toutefois il était toujours bon qu'on me rafraîchisse la mémoire de temps en temps.

Je la repris dans l'étreinte de mes bras pour l'apaiser.

« Je ne serais plus là, en effet. Mais, comme toi, j'ai eu une phase "ado rebelle" et j'en ai voulu à l'univers entier.

-Tu as fini par t'assagir et accepter la réalité.

-M'assagir oui. Accepter la réalité, non. On n'accepte jamais complètement d'être ce que je suis.

À son tour de me tapoter le nez d'un air joueur (il était toujours surprenant de constater à quel point elle savait bien repérer un endroit précis de mon visage sans avoir besoin de tâter et d'explorer pour trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle me connaissait par coeur. Et j'aimais songer que j'étais la seule personne sur terre qu'elle connaissait si bien).

« Tu as fait pourtant des progrès sur l'estime de soi ces derniers temps.

-Grâce à toi.

-Ravie de t'être utile.

-Essentielle. » la corrigeai-je. « S'il me fallait évoquer qu'un seul aspect positif à ce sursis éternel que Carlisle m'a donné, ce serait celui d'avoir pu survivre jusqu'à cet instant où je te tiens entre mes bras. »

Je cueillis ses lèvres tremblantes d'émotion contenue. Je demeurai sage et rompis le charme avant de ne plus avoir la force de me détacher d'elle.

Elle eut un soupir à mi-chemin entre le regret et la béatitude.

« Tu dois partir cette nuit?

-Non. Je n'aurai pas besoin de chasser avant un bout de temps.

-Tu restes alors?

-Je ne supporterai pas une autre nuit loin de toi.

-Moi non plus. »

Elle retourna dans le refuge creux de mes bras.

« Car il est bien pratique d'avoir un vampire pour amoureux la nuit.

-Ah?

-La Floride, c'est chaud, lourd et humide. Ton corps me tient au frais. Les nuits sont plus agréables ainsi. » dit-elle, usant d'un ton plein de sérieux et de pragmatisme.

Je ricanai et repris ses propres mots.

« Ravi de d'être utile! »

Et elle reprit les miens.

« Essentiel... »

Plus de ton pragmatique et détaché. Qu'un chuchotement plein de gravité.

À mon tour d'être ébranlé.

J'embrassai ses yeux fermés.

« Oyasuminasai.

-Mh...?

-Ça veut dire bonne nuit.

-Oh... Oyasuminasai... »

La dernière syllabe mourut dans un ultime bâillement.

Je coinçai sa tête sous mon menton pour l'obliger à rester couchée.

« Bonne nuit, mon amour. Repose-toi. Une autre épopée nous attend à l'autre bout du monde demain.

-La plus belle épopée de ma vie, c'est toi. »

Ce furent ses derniers mots avant que Morphée ne la prenne. Et ils résonnèrent longtemps en écho dans ma conscience divisée en deux. Encore et toujours, la décision que j'avais à prendre me taraudait l'esprit chaque fois que je me retrouvais seul avec moi-même.

Au moins j'étais certain d'une chose: le cygne et le prédateur continueraient de défier l'ordre de la nature, et ce à jamais.

_**À suivre**_

* * *

_On commence le tome 3 en douceur, les enfants. Pas de cliff-hanger, pas de grosses vagues. On appelle ça « le calme avant la tempête ». huhuhu._

_Fibulala, Elayna Black vous n'acceptez pas les messages privés mais je vous dis quand-même un énorme merci pour votre appui._

_**Merci **à **June-en-juin** (désolée de t'avoir fait attendre! Merci pour cette impatience. Ça fait chaud au coeur de se savoir attendu ainsi! Ton intérêt est vraiment touchant. J'espère continuer d'être à la hauteur jusqu'au bout. En tout cas, je suis flattée d'avoir pu te captiver à ce point. Je suis vraiment touchée que cette histoire ait trouvé écho en toi. ), **Daphne **(ah pour moi Bella n'a pas une vision fataliste. Elle se laisse juste porter par le destin sans le provoquer. Elle a foi en l'avenir. Enfin, il était important pour moi de faire une démarcation avec la Bella de Meyer qui fait de son désir d'être vampire une obsession que je trouve malsaine, d'où ton impression que ma version de Bella ne veut pas rester avec Edward pour toujours, mais ne te méprends pas. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle n'insiste pas pour que ça se fasse là maintenant tout de suite qu'elle l'aime moins ou qu'elle ne veut de lui pour l'éternité ;)), **Satuzoki** (Merci d'être encore au rendez-vous après tout ce temps), **Princetongirl** ( t'as pas compris? Bon ben tant pis, c'est pas ce chapitre-ci qui t'aidera à y voir plus claire puisqu'il n'a pas de rapport, du moins pas encore, avec le prologue, lol), **Ccile** ( eh bien j'espère que tu as poursuivi ta lecture jusqu'au bout et si c'est le cas j'espère que le récit t'a plu. Merci d'être passé dans le coin^^), **BEST** ( oui oui, je veux bien des éloges. Je les prends humblement! Argh, ma lenteur est un vilain défaut. J'aimerais savoir écrire à la vitesse de l'éclair mais j'ai un cerveau lent, gné), **Chacha14590** ( 2011 arrive et l'aventure continue de plus belle^^ Merci d'être passée me lire et au plaisir de te recroiser!), **Aussidagility** (hum, c'est pas aussi simple que ça, mec ou pas, :P Sinon y aurait plus d'histoire à raconter ;)), **Nina1** ( merci pour cet engouement^^ Non, je ne suis pas auteure. Parfois l'idée me tente, mais je n'ai pas assez d'imagination pour inventer mon propre univers littéraire. Je suis à l'aise pour manipuler des récits qui existent déjà, mais sans plus.), **Rose** (je t'ai répondu sur mon blog. Ici c'aurait été trop long. En tout cas, je suis ravie et soulagée que nous pensions de la même façon pour BD. Je me sens moins seule, lol. Merci pour l'estime que tu portes à cette histoire. Vraiment.), **Oceaneg** (whooo... Je suis estomaquée. Je sais pas quoi ajouter à ça... C'est vraiment poignant et touchant ce que vous me dites, merci du fond coeur. J'espère parvenir à vous faire rêver encore pour le reste de l'aventure), **Pheonix** (oui ça oscille dangereusement vers le gnan-gnan eau de rose, mais sans tomber totalement dedans, lol. Merci d'avoir été là. Ton avis éclairé est toujours apprécié.), **Mireille** ( 2011 est enfin là, j'espère que tu seras encore au rendez-vous!), **Eldarien** (merci d'avoir été là en 2010, j'espère te revoir dans le coin en 2011^^), **Sophie** ( Merci infiniment pour ton appréciation. Je suis contente que cette version sans Jacob t'ait plu à ce point. hihi, ce serait cool d'être publié mais, de toute façon c'est impossible, les avocats de Meyer me trucideraient sur place, mais juste avoir un exemplaire palpable dans mes mains serait agréable. En tout cas, merci d'être passée me lire et au plaisir de te recroiser en 2011^^), **Ange **(ton enthousiasme me touche beaucoup! Merci d'avoir suivi cette histoire avec autant d'intérêt. À bientôt!), **Coeurcoeurcherie** (je suis contente que tu évoques Arnaud. Je l'aime bien aussi ce gamin et je trouvais important de clore avec lui. Je ne sais pas encore s'il reviendra pour le tome 3. Seul l'avenir nous le dira ;)_


	36. Otoshi

_**EDIT 18 Mars 2011: **Etant donné les événements tragiques survenus au Japon, je me devais de faire une petite précision. La destination a été choisie il y a plus d'un an et tous les événements qui surviendront au Japon ont été décidés un an auparavant également. Tout rapport que vous pourriez faire avec la réalité est absolument et totalement non voulue et pure coïncidence. _

**Chapitre 35**

**Otoshi**

Le pays du soleil levant.

Le nom lui-même n'incitait pas les vampires à s'aventurer dans cette partie du monde, étant donné notre obligation à fuir le soleil. Le Japon n'avait jamais fait partie des nombreux pays qu'avaient visités les Cullen, d'abord en raison du soleil, bien sûr, mais aussi en raison de la discrétion quasi impossible à entretenir vue notre physionomie. Des occidentaux humains ne passaient déjà pas inaperçus parmi une mer de têtes noires aux yeux bridés alors c'était encore pire pour des vampires occidentaux.

Je tentai tout de même d'éviter d'attirer l'attention à ma façon. Le moyen le plus facile était de porter des verres fumés à larges lunettes, car ils cachaient à la fois mes iris d'un doré irréel et les cernes constants que j'avais sous les yeux.

Je n'étais pas le plus grand des américains, mais en pays nippon, je dépassais presque tout le monde de deux têtes. Me fondre à la foule à notre arrivée fut donc impossible malgré les verres fumés.

Je jouissais cependant d'un certain avantage qui n'existait pas en Amérique. Le peuple japonais était imprégné de moeurs particulières, aussi ne regardaient-ils jamais avec insistance les passants autour d'eux. Ils observaient beaucoup les règles de politesse, en faisait même un code d'honneur, et éviter de dévisager des inconnus en faisait partie.

Les esprits du coin me furent fascinants de par le calme, le silence presque, qui régnait dans toutes ces têtes. En temps normal, lorsque j'étais en pleine foule, je me devais de me fermer aux autres parce que la cacophonie mentale environnante était oppressante. Pas ici. Les esprits étaient calmes, concentrés, focusés sur le présent, sur ce qu'ils accomplissaient dans l'instant. Ils ne réfléchissaient pas, ne méditaient pas, ne cogitaient pas, ne rêvaient pas. Ce fut reposant et étrange comme lecture mentale. J'eus l'impression de tourner les pages blanches d'un livre. Le livre n'était pas vide, mais les caractères imprimés étaient si petits et d'une encre si pâle, si claire, qu'il m'aurait fallu une loupe pour bien les déchiffrer. Des esprits discrets. Pas sereins, toutefois moins criards que ce à quoi j'avais été accoutumé.

Dès notre arrivée à l'aéroport, une dure épreuve débuta, autant pour moi que pour ma compagne. Une fois la douane passée, nous dûmes nous mêler à la foule pour atteindre la voiture louée entreposée pour nous dans le parking sous-terrain. Cette seule petite séance de marche qui ne devait durer que cinq minutes se transforma en véritable course à obstacles. Je comprenais Jasper d'avoir presque frôlé la folie. Les japonais étaient nombreux. Très nombreux. Si nombreux que les odeurs humaines ne flottaient pas dans l'air. Elles circulaient plutôt tels des murs solides et épais et me frappaient avec une telle violence qu'il me fallut cesser de respirer. Je fus saturé, cerné de partout par ces parfums sanguins.

Quant à Bella, les grandes foules l'avaient toujours désorientée et ce fut pire que tout ici. Les gens se déplaçaient en masse compacte en regardant à peine devant eux. Les japonais étaient si accoutumés à se marcher sur les pieds qu'ils se fichaient de se bousculer et de jouer du coude. Protéger Bella des bousculades n'aurait pas été très difficile si j'avais pu la tenir contre moi. Mais pour éviter d'attirer l'attention sur mon physique particulier, nous devions respecter les coutumes du coin et il était très mal vu de se toucher en public. Les démonstrations physiques d'affection n'existaient pratiquement pas ici. On réservait ça pour le foyer. En public, les accolades et les embrassades n'avaient pas leur place. Je dus donc me contenter de tenir la main de Bella pour affronter la foule, un geste qui était limite impoli.

Nous parvînmes enfin au parking sous-terrain, beaucoup moins achalandé. Les odeurs de fuel, d'essence et de fumée de carburateur me furent presque une bénédiction à respirer. Même Bella prit une grande inspiration, comme si on l'avait privé trop longtemps d'air.

« Tu vas bien? » m'inquiétai-je.

« Maintenant oui. » exhala-t-elle en s'éventant.

« Le pire est derrière nous. Viens. Trouvons cette voiture. »

Pas beaucoup de témoins dans le parking sous-terrain alors cette fois je ne me privai pas. J'entourai d'un geste farouche ses épaules et elle passa ses bras autour de ma taille. À présent ça allait. Les choses étaient à leur place, tout reprenait son sens.

« Les autres ne viennent pas nous chercher?

-Non. Un seul Cullen ne passe déjà pas inaperçu ici alors imagine le clan au grand complet...

-Je comprends.

-De toute façon, ils ne sont pas disponibles. Tout le monde est parti chasser, histoire d'être paré à notre arrivée. »

Personne n'avait vraiment besoin d'être saturé d'hémoglobine pour supporter l'odeur alléchante de Bella, mais il valait toujours mieux se montrer prudent. Surtout Jasper qui avait été mis à rude épreuve ces derniers jours.

« Ils nous ont donné rendez-vous près de la ville de Nikko, au pied de la montagne Otoshi.

-C'est là qu'habite Akiko?

-Je suppose que oui.

-Il y a une maison?

-Aucune idée.

-Un hôtel?

-Je n'en sais rien.

-Mh, pas très précis comme info.

-Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir demandé, mais Carlisle est resté vague. "Je n'ai pas le droit de donner des informations précises sur l'endroit où nous séjournons. C'est une règle."

-Tout ce mystère est intrigant.

-Je ne te le fais pas dire. »

Je détestais ne pas pouvoir me préparer à l'avance à ce qui nous attendait. Outre le fait que c'était situé près de cette montagne appelée Otoshi, je n'avais aucune idée de l'endroit où on allait; un complexe hôtelier? Une maison? Un village? Une station balnéaire? Une caverne? Un palais? Un donjon?

Et pourquoi Carlisle n'avait pas le droit d'en parler? Qu'est-ce que cette Akiko tenait à garder secret? Une armée de vampires qui détenait ma famille en otage par exemple?

Je me rabrouai en silence. Pff, voilà que je recommençais à paranoyer.

Nous ne nous attardâmes pas en ville, mais en sortir représentait un défi pour ma patience. Il y avait des embouteillages à toute heure de la journée. Pour passer le temps, je décrivis tout ce qui nous entourait.

Il régnait dans l'immense agglomération de Tokyo une impression de désordre où les immeubles de verre et d'acier côtoyaient les frêles maisons de papier, et où les autoroutes suspendues formaient un inextricable lacis d'asphalte. Les buildings, tous plus particuliers les uns que les autres avec leur design tordu et futuriste, perçaient presque le ciel. Ils étaient si nombreux que je n'aurais eu aucun problème à marcher en pleine ville sous le soleil tant leurs ombres couvraient tout, mais il était hors de question de s'attarder ici. J'étouffais et Bella aussi.

« Toute la ville est un mélange d'urbanisme contemporain et d'héritage historique; juste à côté d'un gratte-ciel se trouve un temple bouddhiste et des constructions ultra-modernes font de l'ombre à des bicoques sans âges. Le lustre de la modernité chevauche les structures archaïques patinées par le temps. Et tout est condensé, il n'y a pas un mètre d'espace libre entre chaque édifice. »

Bella percevait les bourdonnements constants des moteurs des dizaines de véhicules qui nous entouraient, bloqués comme nous dans un bouchon monstre. Au-delà de ça, on entendait les innombrables pas des piétons qui fourmillaient sur les trottoirs, les carrefours, les intersections signalisées. Bella abaissa la vitre de la fenêtre pour mieux entendre les voix des gens autour. Elle ouvrit grand ses oreilles, à la fois déroutée et enchantée par ces dialectes étranges; un mélange de sons saccadés et de syllabes sens dessus dessous, impossible à comprendre malgré les quelques bases qu'elle détenait en japonais.

« Cet embouteillage ressemble à ceux que j'ai connu à Pheonix, mais il manque quelque chose. » dit-elle soudain.

Je savais aussi ce qui manquait: un classique, ce qui définissait par excellence l'ambiance habituelle d'un embouteillage typique.

« Les avertisseurs.

-Oui! » qu'elle ricana. « Personne ne klaxonnent ici.

-Il n'y a que nous autres occidentaux pressés, sauvages et impolis qui appuient rageusement sur les avertisseurs. Les gens d'ici sont trop respectueux, patients et bien élevés pour ça.

-Nous devrions en prendre de la graine. »

Moi plus que quiconque, car je mourais d'envie de me défouler sur mon volant. Que n'aurais-je pas donné pour abandonner cette voiture et quitter la ville au pas de course. C'eut été beaucoup plus rapide et efficace.

La main de Bella s'insinua sur le levier de vitesse que j'agrippais impatiemment dans l'espoir de pouvoir enclencher bientôt la marche avant. Ses doigts s'entrelacèrent aux miens et elle lâcha:

« Hé... Je viens de me rendre compte d'un truc.

-Quoi donc? »

Avec un sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles et une expression au visage laissant deviner autant d'incrédulité que d'émerveillement, elle s'exclama: « Je suis au Japon. »

Je la regardai de biais, un pli au front.

« Et alors?

-Je suis au Japon! » qu'elle répéta, en riant. « Le Japon... »

L'impatience qui m'habitait s'évapora et je fus gagné par l'amusement.

« Tu viens de le réaliser alors que ça fait trois heures que nous sommes au coeur de Tokyo?

-Ça vient de me frapper, oui. »

Rêveuse, elle caressa le tableau de bord.

« C'est une voiture japonaise et je suis assise à gauche. C'est le monde à l'envers. J'adore! »

Je secouai la tête, amusé. Il n'y avait que Bella Swan pour s'émerveiller ainsi sans crier gare sur un tas de ferraille.

« Tu es incroyable. Tu trouves encore le moyen de t'extasier alors que tu as visité les quatre coins du monde. Plus rien ne devrait t'étonner pourtant.»

Et cela me remit les idées en place. J'avais tendance à oublier que j'étais un privilégié, que voyager ainsi où bon me semble n'était pas accordé à tout le monde.

« Merci. » dis-je, retrouvant mon sérieux.

« De quoi?

-De me ramener les deux pieds sur terre. »

J'eus un petit rire sec.

« Tu vois, si tu devenais ce que je suis, tu agirais aussi de la même façon que le font les êtres comme moi: tu es blasé, tu crois que tout t'es acquis, plus rien ne t'impressionne, tu ne sais plus comment être reconnaissant des privilèges que tu as, tu n'as plus aucune notion de la réalité humaine d'où tu viens. Tu ne sais plus apprécier les nouveautés qui t'entourent. Tu es toujours sur tes gardes parce que tout est, soit appétissant, soit susceptible de mettre à découvert le secret de ton identité. Les pays étrangers n'ont que l'avantage d'être des terrains anonymes qui ne te soupçonnent pas encore d'être différent. Tu es incapable de te laisser séduire par leurs beautés, leurs particularités, leurs croyances, leurs coutumes, leurs natures parce que tu es trop occupé à essayer de te fondre à la masse pour éviter d'être démasqué. »

Je me libérai la main et caressai doucement sa joue.

« Je ne veux pas que tu perdes ça. Que tu perdes cette faculté à t'émerveiller de tout et de rien, à réagir comme si tout était fait de petits miracles. Cette innocence est précieuse. »

Elle ne me répondit pas, demeura songeuse. Il n'y avait rien à ajouter, de toute façon. Elle se contenta de reprendre ma main et d'en dessiner tous les reliefs. Peut-être était-elle en train d'imaginer sa propre main pourvue de la même dureté que la mienne, de la même froideur et de la même absence de vie sous la peau et de tout ce qu'impliquaient de changements de comportement cette main reliée à un corps immortel...

Je ne savais pas ce qui trottait dans sa tête. J'avais appris à ne plus me frustrer du silence de son esprit, mais j'espérais qu'elle accordait un peu de crédit à mon raisonnement. Il était de mon devoir, de ma responsabilité, de lui faire miroiter la réalité de ma race. C'était peut-être entre mes mains qu'elle avait remis son identité future, si je sentais la moindre hésitation de sa part, le moindre doute, je m'abstiendrais de choisir pour elle.

Quand la circulation devint plus fluide, je décrivis la tour de Tokyo, pilier rouge et blanc dominant une mer de gris, les buildings ornés de néons géants, les panneaux, petits et gigantesques, entassés les uns contre les autres, tous écrits en idéogrammes -une écriture qui fascinait Bella.

« On dirait une sorte de braille fait de traits verticaux et horizontaux juxtaposés. »

Ces symboles abstraits étaient plutôt compliqués, même pour un vampire aux capacités supérieures. Lire un panneau d'indication ordinaire me prenait un trois-centième de seconde. Lire un panneau d'ici me prenait une seconde complète, ce qui était très long pour quelqu'un comme moi.

Après avoir enfin quitté la complexité et l'éclectisme de Tokyo, nous prîmes la direction de Nikko. Plus nous nous éloignâmes de la civilisation, plus la route devint sinueuse tel un ruban de béton tournant en torsion périlleuse autour des montagnes. En Amérique, pour faire une route droite, on aurait dynamité les montagnes et construit le chemin au travers. Pas au Japon. On ne brimait pas la nature. On la contournait.

Malgré les virages en U serrés répétitifs, le coin me plut. La région de Nikko avait un petit quelque chose qui rappelait Forks; tout était vert. Exepté que les montagnes n'étaient pas couvertes de forêts de sapins et d'épicéas. Ici, c'était le sugi, ou communément appelé Cèdre du Japon, qui régnait en maître.

Le temps rappelait aussi Forks; c'était humide et des nuages gris avaient chassé les nuages blancs. Il ne pleuvait pas, mais des filets de brouillards et de bruine descendaient sur les montagnes, nimbant de mystère la région. Tout était mystérieux depuis notre arrivée en fait. Les gens, la culture, le paysage. Cette étrangeté et ce mystère s'agençaient bien avec l'individu que nous allions bientôt rencontrer. C'était une vampire hors de l'ordinaire qui habitait un pays tout aussi unique en son genre. Restait à savoir si cet exotisme était bon ou mauvais pour nous. Pour Bella surtout. Découvrir un nouveau pays m'aurait plu s'il n'avait pas fallu tenir compte du fait qu'une vampire carnivore faisait partie du programme. Cette perspective m'empêchait de rester totalement détendu, tout le contraire de ma compagne qui arborait toujours ce sourire rêveur.

« Ça sent bon par ici... » dit-elle, le nez tourné vers la fenêtre ouverte.

« C'est le sugi. Son bois est très odorant. Il n'y a que ça qui borde notre route.

-À quoi ça ressemble?

-C'est un arbre très haut, très droit, mais très mince. Son feuillage touffu se trouve qu'à la cime. Imagine toi une forêt de pinceaux géants trempés dans la peinture verte, plantés en terre à la verticale. »

Le roulement paisible de la voiture et les odeurs apaisantes de la forêt eurent raison de Bella et sa tête tomba sur son épaule. Eh bien, l'un de nous deux avait au moins l'esprit tranquille apparemment. Rencontrer les Horvakia l'avait rendu très nerveuse alors qu'il s'agissait de membres de ma famille végétarienne et maintenant, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à rencontrer une vampire carnivore étrangère, elle arrivait à dormir à poings fermés. Allez comprendre. Quoique... Après l'été mouvementé que nous venions de passer, peut-être que l'éventualité de faire des rencontres surnaturelles ne l'impressionnaient plus autant ...

Elle dormit pendant les deux heures que dura le trajet. Je ne gardais les yeux sur la route que lorsque nous croisions une voiture qui arrivait en sens inverse. Observer Bella abandonnée au sommeil était un spectacle dont je ne me lassais pas et il avait le mérite de m'apaiser.

Je sacrifiai quelques minutes de ce spectacle pour consulter la carte GPS intégrée à la voiture, mais il n'y avait aucune montagne appelée Otoshi.

« Nous voilà bien avancés... »

Quand je téléphonai à Carlisle pour avoir plus d'indications, le serveur tomba hors service, ce qui signifiait qu'ils étaient encore en pleine chasse là où le réseau ne captait pas.

_À moins que cette armée de vampires secrète ait confisqué à mon clan tout moyen d'appeler au secours._

Argh. J'étais pathétique.

Il ne me restait plus qu'à atteindre Nikko, la ville dont m'avait parlé mon père. Là-bas on saurait sans doute me renseigner sur cette montagne.

Reconnue pour ces nombreux temples, la ville était très fréquentée par des visiteurs. Particularité singulière; les touristes n'étaient pas que des étrangers venus d'ailleurs comme c'était le cas en France, au Pérou, en Irlande. Ici, les touristes étaient en majeure partie des japonais. Ils visitaient leurs propres attraits touristiques. Quand nous arrivâmes, je croisai de nombreux cars remplis de japonais venus des quatre coins de l'archipel pour voir les sanctuaires, les temples et les mausolées des grands shogun du passé.

Une fois arrivés, je trouvai à Bella un coin pour manger. Vu le nombre de touristes présents en permanence, la ville possédait plusieurs restaurants. Je n'eus que l'embarras du choix.

Commença le dépaysement de ma compagne face aux différences avec la nourriture à laquelle elle était habituée. Les japonais étaient réputés pour leur cuisine raffinée, mais encore fallait-il savoir ce qu'il y avait dans l'assiette. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment l'aider à choisir de bons plats puisque tout me paraissait peu ragoûtant. Tout ce que je pouvais faire c'est lui traduire le menu, ce qui ne servit pas à grande chose. Les mets particuliers utilisaient des ingrédients qui n'avaient même pas de traduction anglaise parce que c'était des aliments qui n'existaient qu'au Japon. Le seul truc que nous connaissions bien était le riz.

En désespoir de cause, Bella choisit le plat qui sonnait le plus drôle en le prononçant. Et la drôlerie continua de plus belle quand elle voulut manger avec des baguettes. S'initier à cet art était déjà ardu pour quelqu'un possédant ses deux yeux. Pour ma compagne, ce fut une épreuve qui déclencha de nombreuses fois mon hilarité. Je ne pus rien y faire; impossible de ne pas rire devant ses efforts. Bon nombre d'aliments furent projetés dans toutes les directions, sauf celle qui menait à sa bouche. Mon amoureuse rit de bon coeur, même quand du riz s'agglutina à ses cheveux. Elle ne voulut même pas accepter mon aide, trop orgueilleuse pour se faire donner à manger comme un nourisson.

Finalement, trop affamée pour continuer ses tentatives de maîtrise, elle mangea avec ses doigts.

Les serveurs, accoutumés aux touristes étrangers et leurs manières inélégantes, ne se formalisèrent pas.

« Alors, c'est bon?

-J'ai aucune idée de ce que je mange, mais c'est excellent! » articula-t-elle la bouche pleine.

L'épreuve du repas terminée, je me mis en quête d'une station d'information touristique. À mon grand dam, la montagne Otoshi ne dit rien à personne. On me conseilla d'aller au coeur de Toshogu, le temple le plus réputé. Là-bas on en savait plus sur la géographie de la région.

Une fois sur place, je dus garer la voiture dans un parking plein-air. À partir d'ici, seuls les piétons pouvaient s'aventurer à travers les temples cachés sous les cèdres.

« Je peux venir?

-Pas la peine. Je n'en ai que pour une minute. »

Je claquai la portière et suivis le mouvement de foule. Une allée dallée me mena à un immense torii rouge. Il encadrait l'entrée des temples et, d'après la légende, passer sous un torii nous purifiait des mauvaises vibrations. Deux cloches en bronze ornaient le toit. Comme un détecteur de métal géant, si les cloches sonnaient quand on passait au travers, cela voulait dire que de mauvais esprits nous habitaient et on était chassé illico. Les impurs n'avaient pas leur place en des lieux aussi sacrés.

Tout le monde passait sous l'immense structure, insouciants, appareils photos en main. C'était peut-être qu'une légende, je traversai d'un pas incertain et nerveux. Une fois de l'autre côté, je n'entendis aucun tintement de cloche. Elles étaient restées immobiles. Apparemment, les vampires n'étaient pas considérés comme des mauvais esprits...

Stupidement soulagé, je grimpai un escalier couvert de limon. Plusieurs temples étaient en vue, tous entourés de cèdres, ainsi que des guides attitrés à des groupes de touristes. L'endroit était fait pour le recueillement et la méditation, mais avec tous ces gens qui se marchaient sur les pieds, ça ternissait le charme et troublait la quiétude de la forêt.

Toujours armé des verres fumés, j'arrêtai un responsable qui fronça les sourcils quand je parlai de la montagne Otoshi. Il secoua la tête, incapable de me renseigner. J'apostrophai un autre guide qui ne sut pas plus que les autres de quoi je parlais.

Décidément, Carlisle aimait me compliquer la tâche. Cet endroit ne semblait même pas exister.

Quand je demandai à un quatrième responsable, il haussa les épaules d'un air désolé et passa son chemin. J'aurais tourné les talons si je n'avais pas remarqué qu'un vieux japonais me regardait avec insistance depuis le perron d'un des temples. C'était un vieux responsable, de ceux qui ont l'âge d'être retraité mais qui travaillent encore pour tromper leur ennui. Il avait le dos courbé, les yeux cachés par des paupières retombantes et une longue moustache blanche ornait son visage ridé. Il tenait un balais à l'ancienne, fait de brindilles de bois. Jusqu'à ce qu'il entende le mot Otoshi, il balayait la place, concentré sur sa besogne.

Il détourna le regard dès que je portai attention à lui. Il fit mine de poursuivre sa séance de balayage. Intrigué, je m'approchai du perron et le hélai gentiment en langue nippone.

« Sauriez-vous me dire où se trouve la montagne Otoshi, je vous prie? »

Il fit la sourde oreille et poursuivit sa besogne.

« Pardonnez-moi. » insistai-je, un peu plus fort et sec. « Sauriez-vous me dire où se trouve la montagne Otoshi? »

Cette fois il osa me regarder deux brèves secondes avant de secouer énergiquement la tête.

« Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez. »

Il mentait. Je le vis dans sa tête. Il pensait malgré lui à cette montagne. Il la connaissait.

Des souvenirs remontèrent soudain à la surface de son esprit. Je vis des images confuses; on aurait dit des gens qui échangeaient des coups. Bizarre. Quel était le lien avec la montagne Otoshi?

Bien qu'il faisait semblant de m'ignorer, je perçus un certain questionnement chez ce vieil homme. Il se demandait comment j'avais entendu parler de Otoshi alors que personne ne devait le mentionner. Qui avait donc enfreint les règles pour que ce gaïjin connaisse ce nom?

Je me remémorai les paroles de Carlisle. "_Je n'ai pas le droit de donner des informations précises sur l'endroit où nous sommes._" Maintenant, je comprenais pourquoi personne ne pouvait me renseigner et pourquoi la carte GPS ne contenait aucune information. Je croyais qu'il n'y avait que mon père à avoir reçu l'ordre de ne pas être précis sur cet endroit, mais cette règle s'appliquait à tous. Cette montagne était demeurée secrète et le peu de gens qui la connaissait, comme ce vieil homme, avait fait voeu de silence sur son identité.

Mais qu'est-ce que cet endroit avait de si particulier pour qu'on le garde secret?

Demander plus d'explications à ce japonais ne m'attirerait que des ennuis. Je n'insistai pas, remerciai le vieil homme et retournai à la voiture. Je ne tenais pas à attiser l'intrigue et la méfiance. Mieux valait adopter un profil bas. Amener des humains à s'intéresser à moi pouvait être dangereux.

Je retentai un coup de fil et je tombai encore sur un réseau hors service.

Eh bien, je n'avais plus qu'à attendre qu'ils reviennent de chasse. Je n'allais tout de même pas ratisser toute la région pour trouver une montagne. Il y en avait des tas dans le coin. Laquelle était la bonne, je n'en savais rien et tout ce mystère commençait sérieusement à me taper sur le système.

Une fois de retour à la voiture, je me laissai tomber sur mon siège. « Nous sommes bloqués ici. » grondai-je, énervé. « Personne ne peut me renseigner sur la montagne Otoshi. Il va falloir attendre que les autres reviennent de chasse. »

Bella portait à peine attention à moi. Elle avait profité de mon absence pour ouvrir son ordinateur sur ses genoux et se concentrait sur l'écran. Je crus qu'elle apprenait encore le japonais, mais un coup d'oeil plus attentif me détrompa. Elle avait ouvert son logiciel de GPS, un programme fait sur mesure par Jasper.

« Je crois que je sais où se trouve la montagne. » affirma-t-elle.

Je me penchai sur l'écran. Il montrait une carte pareille à celle du GPS de la voiture.

« Il n'y a aucune montagne appelée Otoshi là-dessus.

-Je sais. Mais écoute bien. »

Elle brancha les hauts-parleurs et frôla l'écran avec son doigt. La commande vocale se mit aussitôt en marche et elle nomma tous les endroits que le doigt toucha.

« _Chute Ataki, Chute Ataki, pont Mimoshi, pont Mimoshi, pont Mimoshi, téléphérique, temple Shibuya, route pavée, temple Mamori, Forêt Jin Pa, Forêt Jin Pa, Forêt Jin Pa, zone indéfinie, zone indéfinie, Forêt Jin Pa, Forêt Jin Pa. _»

Bella souriait, fière d'avoir accompli un truc qui m'échappait.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait jubiler ainsi?

-Quand on regarde une carte ordinaire, il y a un seul mot écrit à un endroit spécifique pour nommer une forêt, une ville ou une rivière. Pour une forêt, par exemple, la zone sera dessinée en vert avec son nom écrit en plein milieu. Celui qui la regarde voit de lui-même où elle commence et où elle termine. Moi, pour savoir quand une forêt commence et termine, je passe mon doigt sur ma carte à l'écran et la commande vocale va me dire si je pointe toujours la forêt ou non, que mon doigt soit en plein milieu de la zone verte ou sur la frontière. Là, dans le cas qui nous intéresse... »

Son doigt traça un cercle dans le coin inférieure de la carte.

« Quand on passe le doigt sur la zone de la forêt, la commande dit toujours "Forêt Jin Pa", exceptée à cet endroit... » Elle laissa son doigt appuyé sur la partie Nord de la forêt et la commande recommença à dire "zone indéfinie".

« C'est le seul endroit de la carte que la commande vocale est incapable de nommer. »

Je commençais à y voir clair.

« Alors tu supposes que la montagne Otoshi correspond à la zone indéfinie parce qu'elle est inconnue du monde extérieur, donc aussi des cartographes qui ont monté le logiciel de GPS intégré à ton ordi.

-Élémentaire, mon cher Watson! »

Je souris à mon tour.

« Très utile ces appareils pour non-voyants!

-N'est-ce pas? »

Très fière, elle arborait un petit air supérieur qu'il fut impossible de ne pas embrasser.

« Tu crois que tu arriveras à nous y conduire? »

Je me rembrunis aussitôt. Je n'aimais pas ce nous.

Je songeai de nouveau aux images d'hommes qui échangeaient des coups. Si cette montagne Otoshi abritait un climat de violence, il était hors de question que Bella s'aventure dans ce coin.

« Il faudra marcher dans la forêt pendant 10 bon km avant d'atteindre cette zone indéfinie. Et je comptais plutôt y aller seul, Bella. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a là-bas alors je préfère que tu restes sagement ici. Ça me prendra tout au plus 15 minutes. Je vais courir. »

Croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, elle jeta dans ma direction un regard exaspéré.

« Nous n'avons rien à craindre. Allons, Carlisle est peut-être mystérieux et imprécis, pour autant il nous aurait prévenu si nous devions nous méfier de quoi que ce soit, tu ne crois pas? »

Je roulai des yeux. Il ne me servait à rien de lui tenir tête. Et si je me montrais trop parano, j'entendrais encore parler de "Tu ne serais pas inquiet si j'étais comme toi". Ce genre d'argument m'exaspérait. Et puis bon, Bella avait raison pour une chose: Carlisle ne nous ferait jamais courir de risques inutiles.

« Très bien. » capitulai-je, de mauvaise grâce.

Nous abandonnâmes la voiture pour nous enfoncer dans la forêt. Dès que nous fûmes disparus de la vue de tout témoin possible, Bella grimpa sur mon dos et je détalai, laissant derrière moi une volée de feuilles mortes.

Je pris conscience qu'une bonne course était ce dont j'avais besoin pour m'aérer l'esprit. Passer vingt heures dans un avion et affronter la folie urbaine de Tokyo m'avait mis les nerfs en bouillie. Cette galopade en pleine nature était justement ce qu'il me fallait pour me détendre. J'adorais courir, fendre le vent, bondir de rochers en arbres, d'arbres en rivières. Encore plus quand je ne connaissais pas la région.

Bella ressentit cette exaltation chez moi et laissa échapper un rire attendri au creux de mon oreille.

J'aperçus entre les cèdres une petite chute étroite au loin. Je l'avais vu sur la carte. La chute remontait à une petite rivière et, si on la longeait, elle aboutirait à la zone indéfinie sur la carte.

Je bondis sur les rochers émergeant à la surface des rapides et suivis le lit de la rivière. Cinq minutes plus tard, je tombai sur un cul de sac. Un mur de roc d'un kilomètre de diamètre me bloquait le chemin.

J'élevai mon regard vers le ciel. De là où j'étais on ne distinguait pas la fin de ce mur de roc. Une grande nappe de brume épaisse couronnait le sommet, mais je n'eus aucun doute sur ce qui se trouvait devant nous.

« Nous avons trouvé la montagne Otoshi. »

Je la longeai quelques minutes. Elle était moins abrupte par endroits, mais il était tout de même impossible de l'escalader à pieds pour des humains, à moins d'avoir un équipement d'alpinisme sous la main. À certains secteurs, le mur de roc disparaissait sous du limon et de multiples arbres qui avaient réussi à pousser dans les crevasses et les corniches. La rivière que j'avais suivie se transformait en cascade immense qui tombait en rideau blanc contre le flanc de la montagne. Je bondis par-dessus le bassin d'écume et tombai alors sur le premier signe d'activité humaine du coin; un torii.

Bella insista pour descendre et toucher la structure fait de granit.

« C'est très massif... Oh, il y a des gravures. » Ses doigts furent plus minutieux. « Ce sont des idéogrammes. Tu arrives à comprendre ce qui est écrit?

-Je vais essayer. »

Sur les deux piliers commençait une sorte de consigne écrite à la verticale et elle se terminait sur les deux linteaux supérieurs qu'ils supportaient.

« _Écoute la parole de Kuroshuro Miya;_

_Toi qui foule ce domaine sacré_

_Arpente cet escalier _

_Si tu arrives au sommet sur tes deux pieds _

_Alors tu seras digne d'y rester. _»

Bella fronça les sourcils.

« Un escalier? »

Je regardai derrière le portail et découvris des marches sculptées à même le pied de la montagne. Elles allaient en montant.

« Le torii marque le commencement d'un escalier taillé dans le roc. »

Je ne l'avais pas remarqué plus tôt, croyant que les creux dans la pierre étaient le résultat d'inégalités et d'usure naturelles, mais l'escalier était bel et bien visible et il longeait la montagne en spirale ascendante. Difformes, inégales et étroites, les marches se succédaient en un chemin périlleux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a au sommet à ton avis?

-Des gens... Des dizaines de personnes. » réalisai-je, ébahi, quand j'ouvris mon esprit.

« Des gens sont là-hauts?

-Il y a des tas d'esprits. Des esprits humains. Aucun signe de notre clan, par contre.

-"_Arriver sur nos deux pieds_"... Tous ces gens sont passés par cet escalier, tu crois?

-Je ne vois pas comment ils y sont arrivés autrement. Il n'y a aucune autre entrée possible. »

L'épreuve de l'escalier me semblait bien banale par contre, comparé à la route à faire pour arriver à trouver cette montagne. Pour un type de mon genre, c'était du gâteau, mais pour un humain, ça se révélait quasi impossible. Même muni d'une boussole, comment pouvait-on trouver cet endroit s'il n'était même pas cartographié? Peu de gens pouvait se vanter de posséder une carte parlante comme Bella alors qui les avait guidé ici?

« Qui sont tous ces gens?

-Aucune idée. Ils sont dans la confidence de l'existence de la montagne Otoshi, il n'y a que ça de certain. Ils sont nombreux. J'ai du mal à capter leur essence. Les esprits japonais sont hyper silencieux. Mais j'arrive à différencier certains d'entre eux. Il y a toutes les tranches d'âges; des enfants, des vieillards, des adolescents, des femmes... »

J'essayai de voir à travers les yeux de quelques uns d'entre eux.

« Ça grouille de vie là-haut. On dirait une petite communauté qui a élu domicile dans une sorte d'ermitage.

-C'est sûrement là que Carlisle voulait qu'on aille.

-Non. Il nous a donné rendez-vous au pied de la montagne, pas dessus. Nous ne sommes peut-être pas les bienvenus là-haut. »

D'un air pensif, Bella caressa les vers gravés sur un pilier.

« Il est pourtant écrit que tout ceux qui arrivent à monter l'escalier peuvent y rester.

-C'est une épreuve symbolique. L'escalier est tellement long et pénible à gravir qu'il est quasi impossible d'arriver au sommet sans se traîner à genoux, la langue pendante. Ce doit être une sorte de rite de passage pour dissuader les étrangers de venir ici. Ceux qui arrivent là-haut sur leurs deux pieds doivent être considérés comme vaillants, persévérants et tenaces; des qualités prisées par les japonais. Pour autant, je doute que des gaïjin, surtout moi, recevraient un bon accueil. D'après ce que j'observe, ces gens semblent reclus, fermés sur eux-mêmes. Ils sont isolés du reste du monde. À mon avis, ils ne veulent pas être déran... »

Je m'interrompis. Mon balayage mental avait scanné un esprit différent de tous les autres. Je me tendis et serrai les poings. J'aurais pourtant dû me douter que je tomberais sur cet esprit tôt ou tard.

Conditionné à réagir à toute présence étrangère surnaturelle, j'attrapai le poignet de Bella et l'amenai immédiatement sous mon aile.

Ma réaction la mit sur le qui-vive.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as? » chuchota-t-elle.

« Akiko. » marmonnai-je entre mes dents. Le menton haut, je gardai les yeux fixés sur les brumes qui entouraient le sommet de la montagne, comme si la femelle allait en tomber d'une seconde à l'autre.

Mon corps était si rigide qu'elle n'arriva pas à dénouer mes doigts serrés en poings.

« Elle est là-haut, je suppose. » dit-elle après avoir renoncé à essayer de me détendre.

« Oui.

-Avec le reste du clan?

-Non. Elle est seule. »

Et je n'aimais pas ça. Où est-ce qu'elle avait caché ma famille?

Je pénétrai l'esprit et le fouillai de fond en comble, mais comme tous les autres japonais, c'était un livre aux pages écrites en caractères très pâles et minuscules. La seule différence avec les esprits humains du coin était l'épaisseur du livre. Il était plus vaste, plus gros, plus dense, parce qu'elle avait un vécu plus étendu que les humains. Ce fut tout ce que je fus en mesure de savoir. Je n'aperçus aucune animosité. Ni d'amabilité d'ailleurs. Juste le silence. Cette femelle ne pensait à rien de particulier.

Ne pouvoir l'analyser adéquatement m'énerva au plus haut point.

Il y eut un soupir las contre ma poitrine.

« Bon... On reste plantés là à attendre ou tu vas te décider à bouger? »

Je ne répondis pas, concentré à creuser la conscience pour trouver quelque chose qui m'en dirait plus.

« Edward! » s'exaspéra-t-elle.

« Nous ne bougeons pas. Si les autres n'arrivent pas d'ici une heure, je cours te mettre à l'abri et je vais questionner cette Akiko.

-Est-ce qu'elle sait que nous sommes là?

-Je ne crois pas.

-Où est-elle exactement?

-Au sommet. Son esprit vagabonde au milieu des autres. »

Bien que concentré sur la montagne, je perçus la tergiversation de ma compagne. Son pouls augmenta et elle prit une grande inspiration, comme pour s'intimer courage.

« Pourquoi n'allons-nous pas à sa rencontre? »

Je me permis de quitter le sommet des yeux pour la dévisager.

« Tu n'y penses pas! ?»

Maintenant, je comprenais sa nervosité soudaine. Elle venait de réaliser que la rencontre de cette vampire inconnue n'était plus un projet lointain. Ça se passait là, maintenant. Malgré tout ce qu'elle avait vécu de rencontres insolites et inhumaines, on ne s'y habituait jamais complètement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on a à perdre à prendre les devants pour la rencontrer? » rétorqua-t-elle avec une bravoure et une décontraction qui ne me trompèrent pas. « A-t-on vraiment besoin du reste du clan pour faire les présentations?

-Qu'est-ce qu'on a à perdre? Attends que je réfléchisse... Ta vie, tiens! C'est une vampire carnivore qu'il y a là-haut!

-Sois logique, allons. Tu dis toi-même qu'elle est parmi les autres humains du coin. Ont-ils peur d'elle? Est-ce qu'elle les menace? Les regarde-t-elle avec appétit?

-Non. » dus-je admettre.

« Tu vois? Si elle évolue parmi eux sans problèmes, pourquoi ça changerait avec moi? »

J'ouvris la bouche pour répliquer mais ravalai mes paroles. Une voix claire, calme et douce avait résonné depuis l'esprit que j'épiais. J'avais ouvert ma seconde écoute à sa pleine capacité pour y déchiffrer la moindre information alors la première pensée concrète résonna dans ma tête comme si on avait frappé un énorme gong près de mes oreilles. J'en fus sonné.

« _Si vous m'entendez, mes plus sincères salutations, Edward-San._ »

Je me raidis davantage, resserrai mes bras autour de Bella.

« J'arrive à peine à respirer!

-Désolé.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Elle... Elle me parle.

-Hein? Elle est là?

-Non. Elle est toujours là-haut. J'entends son esprit. Elle m'adresse la parole. »

Je restai immobile, attentif. Et Bella en fit autant.

La voix mentale reprit. On aurait dit une brise orale, aussi légère qu'aiguë. Il n'y avait aucun accent. Elle maîtrisait parfaitement la langue anglaise.

« _Avant son départ pour la chasse, la benjamine de votre clan, Alice, m'a avertie que vous risqueriez d'être dans les parages à cette heure-ci. Vous détenez la faculté particulière de lire les pensées, m'a-t-on dit, alors j'ai cru bon de vous souhaiter la bienvenue de cette façon. Je me serais présentée en personne d'abord mais on m'a prévenu que vous éprouveriez quelques... réticences à me laisser vous approcher. Ce que je peux comprendre. Oh, d'ailleurs, je vous saurai gré de bien vouloir réitérer mes salutations à votre compagne mortelle. _»

Quelle politesse!

« Elle te dit bonjour.

-Ah. »

« _Les vôtres n'en ont plus pour très longtemps, mais je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire patienter mes invités sur le seuil de ma porte. Vous êtes donc libre de me rejoindre. Je ne bougerai pas d'ici._ »

« Pff, vous rejoindre? Et puis quoi encore... »

J'avais répondu à voix haute, trop agacé pour me soucier du fait qu'elle se trouvait trop loin pour nous entendre.

« Elle veut qu'on la rejoigne?

-Oui. »

Je rebasculai Bella sur mon dos et quittai la montagne.

« Mais... Le torii est dans l'autre direction, non?

-Nous n'allons pas franchir ce torii. Nous allons attendre les autres à Nikko. Alice verra bien où nous sommes, ils nous trouveront.

-Pourquoi s'en aller? Akiko nous a donné le feu vert.

-Justement! »

À cet instant, mon portable tintinnabula dans ma poche arrière de jean. Puisque mes mains étaient occupées à la maintenir sur mon dos, Bella s'empara de l'appareil à ma place. À peine eut-elle ouvert le clapet près de son oreille qu'elle l'éloigna, agressée par une voix tonnante que j'eus du mal à reconnaître.

« Edward Cullen!

-Esmé? ! » m'étonnai-je.

Entendre une Esmé colérique était chose rare. Même que ça ne s'était jamais produit.

« Je n'ai pas de félicitations à te faire, jeune homme!

-Où êtes-vous? » éludai-je.

« À l'autre bout de la région. Nous venons tout juste de regagner la civilisation. Vous avez trouvé Otoshi plus tôt que nous le pensions.

-C'est la carte de Bella qui...

-Je sais. Alice a tout vu. » me coupa-t-elle, agacée. « Tu es un véritable mufle en ce moment et ce n'est pas ainsi que Carlisle et moi t'avons éduqué! Où sont passées tes bonnes manières?

-Mais je n'ai...

-Alice a vu ta réaction. Combien de fois t'a-t-on certifié que tu n'avais pas à te méfier de Akiko? Elle a la gentillesse de vous accueillir en notre absence alors démontre un peu de gratitude. »

J'ouvris la bouche. Aucun son n'en sortit.

Je me faisais gronder par ma pseudo-mère, ça c'était le bouquet!

« Bonjour Esmé. » dit Bella. Je sentais qu'elle souriait à pleines dents. La traîtresse se payait ma tête.

« Bonjour ma chérie. » Esmé avait retrouvé ses accents veloutés plein de chaleur maternelle. « Tu vas bien?

-Oui. Enfin, je crois.

-Tu n'as rien à craindre, ma chérie. Akiko ne te fera pas de mal.

-J'ai confiance en votre jugement. Je suis juste un peu...

-Nerveuse?

-Oui.

-Tout ira bien. Nous arrivons bientôt, de toute façon. » Elle recouvrit son ton autoritaire. « En attendant, Edward, je te prierais de rectifier ton comportement et d'accepter l'hospitalité qui vous est offerte, compris? »

Les dents serrées, je fis demi-tour à contrecoeur.

« Compris. »

Sa voix se radoucit.

« Je crois sincèrement que cette rencontre te sera bénéfique, mon chéri. Alors sois un peu plus confiant. Cet endroit est très intéressant, tu verras. »

Bénéfique? En quoi une vampire carnivore pouvait m'être bénéfique?

Je n'eus pas l'occasion de le demander, Esmé rompait déjà la communication.

« À plus tard! »

Bella remit le portable dans ma poche.

« Bon, on le monte cet escalier? »

Je passai au travers du torii en bougonnant.

« Je te jure qu'au moindre doute, nous déguerpissons. Nous ferons ce que nous avions prévu de faire; remercier cette Akiko de nous avoir aidé pour le lycan. Ensuite, on débarrasse le plancher.

-Je doute que les autres l'entendent ainsi. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a là-haut exactement, mais ça leur plaît.

-Qu'ils y restent si ça leur chante. Je ne suis pas tenu de les suivre partout.

-Et si ça me chante à moi aussi de rester?

-Ton coeur bat la chamade. Tu crains autant que moi cette rencontre.

-C'est la peur de l'inconnu. Rien de plus normal.

-Tu parles... »

Le chemin était aussi tortueux et imprévisible qu'il le semblait depuis le sol. Un humain aurait vite été à bout de souffle, sans compter que les marches étroites pouvaient facilement faire perdre l'équilibre. La moindre erreur nous faisait basculer dans le vide.

Bella ressentit des secousses et des balancements inquiétants.

« Cet escalier est très... hors normes, on dirait.

-Très peu conventionnel, en effet. Il ne fait même pas un mètre de large. D'un côté il y a le mur de la montagne et de l'autre c'est le vide. »

Elle déglutit et rassembla ses bras plus étroitement autour de mon cou.

« Sois prudent. »

Je roulai des yeux. Comme si je pouvais réellement tomber, tsst.

Ce n'était pas l'escalier qu'il fallait craindre, mais plutôt ce qui nous attendait au bout. Je gardai bien en surveillance l'esprit de la vampire qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce là-haut. Elle attendait patiemment de voir si j'allais répondre à l'invitation ou non.

Alors que je pénétrais la nappe de brume qui couronnait le sommet, Bella exigea que je ralentisse.

« Edward...

-Quoi?

-À part Akiko, il y a beaucoup de monde là-haut qui risquent de nous voir?

-Assez oui. Pourquoi cette question?

-Je repense à la consigne du torii. Ceux qui vont là-haut doivent le faire sur leurs deux pieds. Je triche en grimpant sur ton dos. Cet escalier est sensé être une dure épreuve physique. Les gens vont bien se rendre compte que ni toi ni moi sommes épuisés par l'ascension. Ils ne vont pas trouver ça bizarre, tu crois?

-Bah, nous feindrons l'épuisement. »

Jouer la comédie était mon lot quotidien pour éviter qu'on soupçonne ma vraie nature, mais il ne fut pas nécessaire d'entrer en scène. À notre arrivée, nous étions seuls.

Je me tournai vers les marches que je venais de gravir. La nappe de brume me cachait maintenant de toute vue du sol. Impossible de voir le paysage à cette hauteur.

Je reléguai dans un coin de mon cerveau la surveillance de la position de notre hôtesse. Sans perdre complètement toute vigilance mentale, j'observai ce qu'il y avait autour de nous.

Le sol ici n'était plus aussi rocheux. L'herbe poussait en abondance. La terre était soignée, signe qu'on entretenait la pelouse régulièrement. La montagne était large de circonférence et son sommet semblait totalement plat. Du moins ce fut mon impression. Je ne pouvais voir au loin toute la surface, car il y avait des tas d'arbres qui me cachaient la vue.

« Des cerisiers... Ils sont magnifiques. »

Ce furent eux qui nous accueillirent en premier et je me permis quelques instants d'admiration. Les arbres étaient en fleurs, d'un rose léger. C'était une explosion de rose, littéralement. Je posai Bella et nous marchâmes sous le dôme des branches retombantes, si basses que ma compagne put effleurer les pétales sur son passage.

Leur odeur particulière me rappelait Bella.

« Je sens le sakura? » s'amusa-t-elle quand j'exprimai à voix haute ma pensée.

« Vaguement. Aucune fleur, aucun arbre, aucune fragrance ne peut égaler la tienne, bien sûr. »

Elle rougit tout en caressant un pétale.

« Je comprends un peu l'effet que je te fais; ces arbres sentent tellement bon que c'en est enivrant. »

Elle enfouit son nez au coeur d'une fleur.

« Pardonne-moi, mais je doute que tu puisses saisir le dixième de ce que tu peux me faire comme effet. »

J'imitai son geste et enfouis mon nez dans son cou. Chatouillée, Bella lâcha un petit rire tandis que j'inspirais à fond. Une seule inhalation, même brève, me rendait euphorique.

Qu'en serait-il lorsque cette odeur frapperait la femelle?

Je retrouvai contenance et me redressai. J'attrapai la main de Bella et la tirai doucement mais fermement. Nous n'avions pas le temps de folâtrer. Ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser charmer par l'environnement. Nous étions en territoire étranger et à proximité d'une femelle vampire carnivore, après tout.

« Dépêchons-nous de trouver cette vampire, qu'on en finisse. »

Elle me savait en mode chien de garde. Résignée, elle abandonna sa fleur, dépitée et sûrement chagrinée par mon comportement expéditif.

Une fois sortis de l'ombre des cerisiers, nous tombâmes sur une sorte de place publique rectangulaire. Le sol était cimenté et au centre trônait une fontaine à l'effigie d'un dragon. Son corps se dressait, sinueux, formant un S géant. Au lieu de cracher des flammes, la créature envoyait des jets d'eau qui tombaient dans le bassin de granit. Il y avait quelques espaces verts où s'élevaient de petits bonsaï. Autour de la cour pavée se trouvaient des pagodes. Toutes les portes -du papier tendu sur des cadres en bois coulissant- étaient ouvertes. On entrevoyait des salons de thé, un temple, une cuisine, une salle à manger collective et d'autres installations qui laissaient deviner une vie en communauté.

La place publique dénuée d'arbres et de trop hautes bâtisses me permettait cette fois d'avoir un aperçu global du sommet de la montagne. En fait, la montagne ne s'arrêtait pas ici. L'escalier n'avait fait que nous mener au premier degré, le premier étage plat de la montagne. Un peu plus loin, elle continuait de s'élever, mais beaucoup moins abruptement. Je pouvais apercevoir d'ici plusieurs pavillons, des sections de montagne habitées, nichées comme des nids d'aigle sur les affleurements rocheux. Ces pavillons étaient moins larges que le premier étage où nous étions et plusieurs petits escaliers taillés dans le roc reliaient les différents pavillons entre eux. Je vis de la vapeur s'échapper d'une des sections et devinai qu'il s'agissait de sources chaudes naturelles; très fréquentes au japon et aussi très utilisés pour s'y baigner. Un autre pavillon au loin laissait entrevoir les reliefs d'un jardin. Il y avait un étang, parsemés de nénuphars et un petit pont étroit le surplombait. Toutes les fleurs et les buissons étaient impeccablement taillés; la jardinerie devait être un passe-temps populaire ici.

Je redirigeai mon attention sur l'étage où nous nous trouvions. Dans la place publique, il y avait quelques personnes présentes mais aucune ne prêta attention à nous. Un petit groupe installé près de la fontaine jouait des instruments que je connaissais mal. Je reconnus un luth à trois cordes, des claquettes de bois et une sorte de haut-bois. Les trois joueurs improvisaient, concentrés sur leur musique et ils ne se préoccupaient pas du tout de ce qui se passait au-delà de leur petit cercle.

Bella souriait, enchantée, l'oreille tendue.

« Un shamisen... Oh, il est accompagné d'un shakubyoshi. Et aussi d'un hishiriki, je crois. »

Les yeux ronds, je la contemplai. Malgré mon silence, elle devina mon étonnement.

« Je me suis occupée comme j'ai pu quand tu chassais. C'est fou ce qu'on peut trouver sur internet à propos des instruments japonais. »

Elle chuchotait, pas trop sûre s'il était permis de parler normalement ici. J'ignorais aussi quelle conduite adopter. Tout était si tranquille et paisible. Fallait-il nous annoncer? Nous avancer, marcher au coeur de la cour? Ou la contourner et essayer d'éviter d'attirer l'attention sur nous?

J'optai pour la discrétion, repris la main de Bella et longeai la cour en passant le plus loin possible des gens. L'esprit de notre hôtesse se trouvant sur un autre pavillon, nous allions devoir monter un second escalier et pour l'atteindre il nous fallait traverser la place publique en entier. Nous marchâmes sur le pavé, accompagné par la mélodie des musiciens. Une musique en parfaite concordance avec les lieux; paisible, classique, mystérieux.

Plus loin sur la place publique se trouvait un groupe plus nombreux disposé en rangs d'oignons. Ils effectuaient des mouvements précis et synchronisés que je reconnus pour être des kata d'arts martiaux. Et eux non plus ne se laissèrent pas du tout distraire par les nouveaux arrivants. Les traits fermés, concentrés, ils poursuivirent leurs gestes saccadés et minutieux.

Je repensai aux souvenirs du vieillard. Ce que j'avais cru être un échange de coups était en réalité une séance d'entraînement.

En murmurant, je décrivis ce qu'ils faisaient et Bella fut impressionnée, quoiqu'un peu déroutée. Je l'étais également, d'ailleurs.

Étions-nous dans une école d'arts martiaux secrète? Ou une académie de musique isolée? Ou les deux?

Le plus frappant, c'était l'accoutrement des gens. Pas de jean, pas de t-shirts, pas de chemises, pas de pantalons. Il n'y avait rien de moderne. Que des vêtements traditionnels. Non seulement Bella et moi étions déplacés dans cet environnement à cause de notre race occidentale, nous étions aussi complètement déphasés avec nos vêtements. Surtout moi avec ces verres fumés.

Je repérai le second escalier de pierre et y guidai Bella. Il n'y avait qu'une trentaine de marches à grimper. Étant beaucoup plus large, il nous permettait de monter côte à côte. Il n'était pas tortueux et déstabilisant comme le précédant alors je me contentai de laisser une main au creux des reins de ma compagne pour prévoir la moindre chute.

À présent, plus question de me concentrer sur quoi que ce soit d'autre que la rencontre prochaine. Au sommet des marches se trouvait cette vampire et chaque pas gravit me rendit plus nerveux. Je me tendis comme la corde d'un arc et mon état influença Bella. Elle se mit à trembloter légèrement et son coeur battit de plus en plus vite.

À chaque marche franchie, j'entrevoyais un peu plus le toit d'une pagode qui surgissait du sommet de l'escalier. Une pagode qui me fut très familière... Elle était rouge, ornée de multiples bas-reliefs de fleurs et d'animaux sculptés sur le bois... Et brusquement, je fus ramené au tout début de notre voyage, à Paris. Quand Alice était venue s'incruster, j'avais été témoin d'une vision lointaine et imprécise de cette pagode.

Alors, c'était donc là qu'aboutirait notre périple...

Enfin, nous arrivâmes.

Mes yeux tombèrent sur le porche de la pagode et je pris immédiatement les devants. De toute ma hauteur, je cachai Bella de ce qui se trouvait en face.

La femelle vampire était là, au pied de la bâtisse, aussi droite qu'un i.

Un bref balayage mental me permit de constater que nous étions seuls sur cette section de la montagne, ce que je regrettai. J'aurais voulu que cette rencontre s'effectue devant d'autres humains. Des témoins n'auraient pas été de trop. Seule, cette vampire pouvait se permettre de faire ce qu'elle voulait sans craindre d'exposer sa vraie nature.

Nous nous trouvions à vingt mètres de la pagode et il était hors de question que je m'approche davantage. C'était la distance minimum requise pour que Bella puisse capter un entretien avec la femelle -si entretien il y avait- et c'était également la distance minimum requise pour bénéficier d'une certaine liberté dans mes mouvements si jamais les choses tournaient mal.

Je calculai la position du vent, plus agité sur cette partie de la montagne. Les éléments jouaient en ma faveur; le vent poussait dans le sens contraire de notre position. Au moins, le parfum de Bella ne frapperait pas de plein de fouet la femelle qui nous faisait face.

Après avoir eu un aperçu des lieux, j'aurais dû m'attendre à ce que cette femelle soit à l'image de ce que j'avais vu plus tôt, mais j'eus tout de même un choc. Vêtue à l'ancienne, d'un kimono lilas, elle avait l'air d'une geisha avec ce teint blanc et ces lèvres pourpres. Ce n'était pas du tout le portrait que j'avais vu depuis les souvenirs de Carlisle et Esmé. Je m'attendais à une femme d'affaire en tailleur et voilà que je tombais sur un personnage sorti tout droit des contes traditionnels.

Elle n'eut aucune réaction à notre arrivée. Ses traits ne trahissaient aucune émotion. Rien ne laissait deviner qu'elle nous attendait depuis un bon moment. Il émanait d'elle un calme inquiétant. Ma posture prête à passer à l'attaque ne la titilla pas le moins du monde. Une statue n'aurait pas démontré plus de réaction.

Elle me laissa l'observer sans esquisser le moindre mouvement, pas même un battement de cil. Sous ces amples vêtements, on devinait un corps menu et elle était petite. Minuscule même. La taille d'un vampire n'avait strictement rien à voir avec sa force, mais j'eus tout de même la réaction typiquement mâle de me dire qu'elle n'aurait pas le dessus si jamais la situation dégénérait.

Son regard était d'un noir de jais et ce que je découvris alors me consterna. À travers les souvenirs flous de mes parents, j'avais cru que ses iris étaient recouverts de lentilles noires pour cacher son état. Quelle erreur de ma part! En réel, droit devant moi, je pouvais scruter à loisir ses pupilles et ma vue acérée ne décela aucune membrane de plastique circulaire couvrant ses yeux. Elle avait un regard naturellement noir.

Et les vampires n'avaient les iris noirs que lorsqu'ils mouraient de soif.

Bon sang, elle était constamment morte de soif? ! Elle avait assisté à une conférence où il y avait des tas d'humains et ce sans être incommodée? Elle était capable d'un tel contrôle?

Je ne baissai pas ma garde, mais je m'accordai un brin de soulagement. Si elle pouvait résister à une foule entière, peut-être résisterait-elle au parfum unique de Bella.

La femme s'autorisa tout à coup à bouger. Mais elle le fit tellement lentement, à un rythme plus lent qu'un humain, que je ne m'alarmai pas. Elle rassembla ses mains, les croisa devant ses cuisses et s'inclina à 45 degrés, la tête basse et les yeux clos.

Un chuchotis vibra contre mon dos.

« Edward...? Que se passe-t-il? »

La femme demeura dans cette position.

« Elle me salue. » soufflai-je.

Tous les japonais se saluaient de cette manière. C'était une coutume autant qu'une marque de respect et je savais que la politesse exigeait que je rende la pareille, mais il était hors de question que je baisse la tête et que je la quitte du regard une seule seconde.

La femelle se redressa, tout aussi lentement, et la neutralité qu'affichait son visage fondit pour laisser place à un sourire discret.

« Je me présente; Akiko Kuroshuro. Je suis honorée de vous accueillir au domaine de Kuroshuro Miya. »

La voix avait toujours ce timbre doux de soprano. Bella eut un léger sursaut; c'était les premières informations auditives qu'elle obtenait du personnage.

« On m'a beaucoup parlé de vous, Edward-san. »

Elle pencha la tête de côté pour jeter un coup d'oeil derrière mon bras.

« Et de même pour Isabella-san. »

L'esprit était de nouveau un livre à l'écriture pâle, mais assez lisible pour que je puisse déchiffrer une absence totale de jugement.

Voilà qui était nouveau.

Tous les vampires, même ma famille, avaient réagi de la même façon face au lien que j'entretenais avec une humaine aveugle. Certains avaient été dégoûtés, d'autres amusés, mais l'étonnement les avait tous habité. Pas Akiko. Je ne déchiffrai pas la moindre critique sur nous deux. Mon clan l'avait mis au parfum sans doute, pourtant personne n'était indifférent à notre relation hors de l'ordinaire. Cette Akiko était la première qui n'y réagissait pas. Ou bien cela lui était complètement égal, ou bien elle était trop imprégnée de cette réserve typiquement japonaise pour se permettre une quelconque opinion, même mentale.

Je conservais un silence obstiné. Constatant son échec à me faire ouvrir la bouche, la vampire montra une mine indulgente.

« Je vous dirais bien que vous n'avez aucune raison de vous méfier de moi, mais mes paroles seraient vaines. Seul le temps plaidera ma cause, je crois.

-Nous n'avons pas l'intention de rester suffisamment longtemps pour ça. » assenai-je.

Une exclamation indignée retentit dans mon dos.

Avec une lenteur toujours calculée, destinée à ne pas éveiller davantage de méfiance chez moi, Akiko leva les yeux vers un autre pavillon.

« Vous êtes libres de partir, mais vous m'en voyez très affligée. Je vous avais fait préparer des appartements là-haut. Vous y seriez plus à votre aise. »

Prendre nos aises? Croyait-elle vraiment que nous allions séjourner si près d'elle? J'avais cédé à l'envie de Bella de la rencontrer, mais il n'avait jamais été question de nous installer si près de sa position au cours de ce séjour.

J'étais prêt à refuser, mais je me rappelai les reproches d'Esmé. Elle me passerait encore un savon.

Bella caressa mon dos, seule partie de mon corps à sa portée. C'était une façon de me détendre et aussi de me demander de m'écarter. J'hésitai une longue minute. Je fis un énorme effort pour rétracter un peu ma méfiance. Je devais me rappeler que cette femme était médecin et malgré ses iris noirs elle évoluait parmi les humains sans problème.

Sentant un début de consentement, Bella sortit doucement de mon ombre. Elle ne prononça pas un mot, trop timide et nerveuse pour le faire sans doute. Elle se contenta juste de montrer un sourire avenant en direction de la femelle et de serrer ma main. Un de mes bras se détendit pour entourer ses épaules. Je n'avais toujours pas quitté des yeux Akiko.

Voir l'humaine en entier ne provoqua rien d'autre chez la femelle qu'un second salut typiquement japonais. De nouveau, elle s'inclina gravement.

« Elle s'incline devant toi. » décrivis-je.

Je ressentis une légère résistance de ses épaules et je compris que Bella cherchait à s'incliner à son tour. Je la laissai faire ses politesses, sans l'imiter par contre.

Akiko se releva, le visage éclairé par un brin d'amusement. Elle trouvait ma compagne charmante.

Devais-je être rassuré?

Au moins, elle ne la trouvait pas appétissante. Pas encore.

« Serait-ce présomptueux de ma part de croire que vous avez changé d'avis et que vous acceptez de rester?

-Non. » dis-je, à pic.

Mon ton sec ne l'offensa pas.

« Seriez-vous plus enclin à baisser votre garde si nous quittions mes quartiers? Il se trouve beaucoup d'humains aux alentours. Ils seront témoins. »

Je me contentai d'acquiescer d'un bref hochement de menton.

« Je pense que vous tenez à me garder sous surveillance alors je vais prendre les devants. »

Elle devinait mes intentions, anticipait ma méfiance. Ma famille l'avait décidément bien informé à mon sujet.

Elle agrippa un pan de son kimono et marcha à petits pas légers dans notre direction pour prendre l'escalier. Je m'écartai et traînai Bella dans mon sillage. J'étais certain qu'elle capterait une bouffée du parfum de Bella. Si tel fut le cas, aucun geste ne trahit sa réaction. Tranquille et zen, elle passa à côté de nous et entreprit de descendre l'escalier. Je la talonnai aussitôt. Bella suivit le mouvement, sa main dans la mienne.

Le pavillon où se trouvait les appartements prévus pour nous était plutôt loin. Nous allions devoir traverser presque en entier le domaine et, à cette allure d'escargot, nous en aurions pour une heure.

L'excursion s'effectua en silence... jusqu'à ce que Bella n'en puisse plus de ce mutisme.

« Euh... Aki... Hum... Madame Kuroshuro... »

Je grognai à cette tentative pour aborder notre hôtesse et cela me valut une tape sur l'épaule pour me réprimander.

« Madame Kuroshuro... » qu'elle reprit quand j'eus cessé de grogner. « Euh... »

La vampire tourna sa tête à demi pour laisser voir une expression ouverte.

« Appelez-moi Akiko.

-Bien. Euh... Akiko, ce domaine vous appartient? »

Toujours cette insatiable curiosité...

La femelle répondit par une autre question.

« Que vous a dit Carlisle-san à propos d'Otoshi?

-Eh bien... Il s'est plutôt montré vague. »

Notre hôtesse sourit plus franchement. Elle songeait à ma famille avec beaucoup d'affection.

« Ce cher Carlisle. Esprit respectueux. Je n'avais jamais rencontré un être doté d'une telle noblesse et d'une si honorable humilité. »

Elle avait bien cerné mon père et il semblait qu'elle l'admirait beaucoup. Elle ne feignait pas son estime; je voyais dans sa tête autant de considération envers Carlisle que lui-même en vouait à cette femme.

« Il est exceptionnel. » dis-je, moins laconique cette fois.

« Comme le reste de votre clan, d'ailleurs. »

Il n'y avait pas de flatterie délibérée pour m'amadouer. Pour elle, ce n'était qu'un constat de l'évidence.

« Ils ont respecté les règles d'ici et je leur en suis reconnaissante.

-Les règles... » soupirai-je. « À savoir, personne du monde extérieur ne doit connaître cet endroit, n'est-ce pas?

-Ce n'est pas tout à fait cela. Tout le monde a le droit de connaître la montagne Otoshi et le domaine de Kuroshuro Miya. On doit seulement le connaître par soi-même, jamais par l'entremise de quelqu'un d'autre. Quiconque découvre cet endroit est tenu de garder le silence à son sujet quand il en repartira. On ne doit jamais en faire mention.

-Pourquoi?

-Cela me garantie une certaine discrétion. Je ne tiens pas à ce que mon domaine devienne comme ces temples à Nikko, étouffés par la foule des curieux. La paix qui règne ici doit être conservée. »

Je restai dubitatif. Moi je vis une autre raison à tout ce mystère: elle tenait à garder ce lieu secret parce que c'était son terrain de chasse.

Bella commençait à être beaucoup moins timide. L'ouverture et le ton débonnaire de notre hôtesse lui dégourdirent la langue.

« C'est pour ça que vous avez gravé cette consigne sur le torii? Pour dissuader les gens qui le trouveraient de monter?

-C'est une manière de trier les touristes de ceux qui veulent connaître Otoshi pour ce qu'il est vraiment, en effet.

-C'est surtout un lieu parfait pour isoler des humains et en faire votre garde-manger à l'abri du monde extérieur, je suppose. » lancai-je, sarcastique.

Cette remarque me valut un regard plein de reproches de la part de ma compagne.

« Edward! »

Mais la vampire devant nous se contenta de répondre posément.

« Ces gens ne sont pas là pour répondre à mes besoins primaires.

-De quoi vous nourrissez-vous? » attaquai-je, incisif.

Je savais déjà la réponse. Bella aussi. Mais nous ignorions de quelle manière. Je spéculais sur cette question, mais je voulais l'entendre de sa bouche. Bella cesserait peut-être enfin cette petite causerie courtoise si elle réalisait que cette femme tuait des humains pour se sustenter.

« De sang humain. » rétorqua-t-elle de sa voix sereine et calme. « Je ne suis pas aussi vertueuse que votre famille, hélas. Mais je suis pourvue d'une certaine humanité tout de même, Edward-san. Auquel cas, je n'exercerais pas le métier de médecin, vous ne croyez pas? »

Même de dos, on sentait qu'elle souriait. Ma méfiance ne l'offusquait toujours pas. Elle la trouvait même logique.

« Comment vous vous nourrissez? » insistai-je.

« De perfusions. »

Je m'arrêtai brusquement. Bella fut contrainte d'en faire autant.

« C'est impossible. Aucun vampire ne peut se nourrir ainsi sans chercher à trouver le propriétaire de la perfusion. »

Akiko s'arrêta aussi. Elle se tourna complètement, usant toujours de cette lenteur calculée.

« Je suis au-dessus de cet instinct bestial. J'ai dépassé ce stade. »

Il n'y avait pas la moindre vantardise dans ces paroles. Elle énonçait un fait, tout simplement. Et il fut impossible de ne pas la croire.

Je fus ramené des mois en arrière. Je me souvins du cadeau inconsidéré de Bella et je me crispai. Cette dernière caressa mes phalanges à deux mains. Elle aussi se souvenait de mon refus de boire son cadeau, d'être ma dose de drogue quotidienne. À la lumière de ce que venait de révéler notre hôtesse, je savais ce qui trottait dans sa tête: "Si elle peut le faire, toi aussi tu le peux."

Oh non, je ne le pouvais pas. Je connaissais mes limites. J'avais bu le sang de Bella qu'une seule fois, dans des circonstances tragiques, et il m'avait fallu toute ma volonté pour la relâcher. Une perfusion ne me suffirait pas, je le savais. Les Cullen n'étaient pas végétariens pour rien; nous étions conscients que la moindre goutte de sang humain pouvait nous pervertir et nous transformer en monstre. De toute façon, nous voulions conserver notre humanité. Boire du sang humain, même en perfusion, ne faisait pas partie de nos principes, de notre éthique végétarienne. Ça n'avait rien d'humain, justement, d'agir ainsi. Boire du sang animal, c'était différent, parce que les humains se nourrissaient aussi d'animaux.

Une certaine jalousie s'empara malgré tout de moi. Cette Akiko était forte. Vraiment forte. Elle était assoiffée au point d'avoir les iris noirs et elle était capable de se contenter que d'une perfusion, sans devenir complètement folle, sans laisser ses bas instincts prendre le contrôle et chercher le donneur pour assouvir sa soif.

Je fus jaloux et... admiratif. Je commençais à comprendre pourquoi Carlisle et les autres la respectaient autant.

« Vous vous servez en cachette dans les hôpitaux où vous travaillez je présume. »

Avant de répondre, Akiko poursuivit sa route. Elle ne se flatta pas de mon étonnement admiratif, clairement visible sur mon visage. Humble et modeste.

« Oui. Pour l'instant. Mais je travaille sur un projet de clonage en ce moment. Il se pourrait bien que je parvienne à dupliquer de l'hémoglobine dans les prochaines années. Ce serait un grand pas en avant pour la médecine; plus besoin de craindre des pénuries de perfusions dans les hôpitaux et les groupes sanguins rares seraient plus facilement accessibles. »

Bella était aussi admirative que moi maintenant.

« Ouah... Vous ne chômez pas en tant que médecin.

-C'est un métier très stimulant et gratifiant. Et travailler de pair avec Carlisle-san me réjouit.

-Vous allez bosser ensemble?

-Nous avons énormément à apprendre l'un de l'autre. Une collaboration à long terme nous apportera beaucoup, je pense. »

Nous passâmes devant une aire plus achalandée. Des enfants couraient dans un jardin avec un cerf-volant qui planait dans le vent.

Les gens que nous croisions ne se préoccupaient toujours pas de nous et cela me parut curieux.

« Nous sommes des gaijin. Je m'attendais à ce qu'on nous dévisage. Moi surtout.

-Personne ici n'a le droit de porter un jugement sur les nouveaux arrivants. Respect, dignité et tolérance sont les mots d'ordre. De toute façon, ils savent que vous êtes mes invités et que je vous attendais. »

Bella sourit en entendant les rires des enfants au loin.

« Est-ce qu'ils savent qui vous êtes? Ou plutôt, ce que vous êtes?

-Non. Pour eux, je suis médecin et propriétaire du domaine, c'est tout. Et ils ne restent jamais assez longtemps pour remarquer que je ne vieillis pas.

-Mon clan ne leur a pas paru trop... bizarre?

-Ils se sont parfaitement intégrés aux autres. Il n'y a pas d'accueil ici, d'apprivoisement et d'adaptation. Nouveaux ou pas, vampires ou humains, les occupants de Kuroshuro Miya sont traités de façon égale, comme s'ils avaient toujours fait partie de cette communauté.

-C'est quoi cet endroit au juste? Un ermitage? » demandai-je.

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite. Encore. Je commençais à décrypter la façon d'être du personnage; Akiko ne répondait jamais immédiatement à une question. On aurait dit qu'elle laissait le temps à l'interlocuteur de réfléchir, comme s'il pouvait trouver lui-même la réponse.

Elle caressa avec dévotion un mur d'une des nombreuses pagodes que nous croisions. Il était évident qu'elle aimait cet endroit, le chérissait.

« Otoshi est plusieurs choses à la fois. Le mot anglais qui pourrait se rapprocher le plus du rôle que joue cette montagne serait... refuge. »

Nous n'en saurions pas plus, je le sentais. Elle nous avait prévenu: on doit découvrir Otoshi par soi-même, jamais par l'entremise de quelqu'un d'autre. J'imagine que, une fois sur place, il fallait aussi découvrir soi-même à quoi servait un endroit pareil.

Bella ne posa plus de questions. Elle ne me demanda même pas de descriptions des lieux. Elle respectait aussi les règles à sa manière; elle découvrait l'endroit seule, sans personne. Je le voyais à ses yeux pétillants, à sa tête orientée vers tous les bruits susceptibles de la renseigner davantage, à ses pieds qui foulaient le sol lentement pour l'analyser et à sa main libre, paume ouverte, qui frôlait tout ce qu'elle pouvait sur son chemin; un buisson, une statue, un arbre, un mur, un pilier...

Je regardai également tout autour de nous, intrigué. Des gens méditaient dans un temple, d'autres lisaient au pied d'un arbre, d'autres s'affairaient dans un jardin où on cultivait des légumes.

Un refuge... De quoi ces gens s'abritaient? Impossible de le savoir. Ces livres à l'écriture pâle étaient trop concentrés sur ce qu'ils accomplissaient dans l'instant pour que je repère un indice.

Quoi que cet endroit puisse être, il avait séduit ma famille.

Je me faisais moins sceptique et méfiant. Pour autant, je trouvais la situation incongrue. Les vampires sans clan, d'ordinaire, ne cherchait pas la compagnie des humains. Ils étaient nomades et solitaires. Que ce soit ici, dans ce domaine isolé, ou à Tokyo dans ce loft luxueux, le comportement de cette Akiko me paraissait hors du commun. Jusqu'ici, j'avais toujours cru que Carlisle était unique en son genre.

« Si tous ces gens ne vous servent pas de repas, pourquoi rester parmi eux? » demandai-je, brisant le silence.

Je fus témoin d'une première réflexion mentale. Un débat intérieur. Elle n'avait pas envie d'expliquer ses raisons. Elle n'était pas habituée aux questions personnelles. D'un autre côté, elle savait que refuser de répondre m'amènerait à me méfier encore plus. Plus elle serait transparente, plus vite je baisserais ma garde. Je n'avais jamais vu un vampire désirer autant gagner la confiance d'un autre vampire.

« Je rachète mes fautes passées en offrant mon aide comme je le peux. » consentit-elle à confesser.

Elle avait franchement piqué la curiosité de Bella.

« Vos fautes passées? »

Hésitation. Nous touchions une corde sensible.

De nouveau, Akiko s'arrêta. Quand elle se tourna, ce fut une expression résignée qui anima son visage.

« Je n'ai pas toujours été médecin. Fut un temps où vous auriez vraiment eu raison de vous méfier de moi, Edward-san. »

Il y avait de la tristesse à travers ce timbre de soprano, que même Bella put ressentir.

« Plus maintenant. Aujourd'hui, je purge mes fautes. À Tokyo en tant que médecin et ici en tant que Kuroshuro Miya. »

Je ne vis pas lesdites fautes. Elle ne laissa pas remonter à la surface de son esprit des souvenirs qui m'en diraient plus.

Bella leva un sourcil interrogateur.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire au juste Kuroshuro Miya?

-Le dragon blanc et noir. » répondis-je.

Notre hôtesse reprit sa route. Ses traits avaient retrouvé cette sérénité zen.

« Une traduction plus littérale dirait plutôt le dragon ni bon ni mauvais.

-Et que fait le dragon ni bon ni mauvais ici?

-Il est une sorte de guide.

- Un guide? » Je fronçai les sourcils. « On dirait une secte dont vous êtes le gourou.

-Je ne me proclame pas comme telle. Je ne suis que l'instigatrice des lieux. C'est la communauté qui aide un individu et en échange l'individu aide la communauté. »

Bella était fascinée. Moi j'étais horripilé.

Nous ne pûmes en apprendre davantage. Nous arrivions au pavillon réservé à notre intention. Il y avait une petite maison rouge entourée de cerisiers. Nous étions tout près des sources chaudes naturelles que j'avais aperçues plus tôt. À cette hauteur, le vent était plus agité encore et les volutes de vapeur qui s'échappaient des sources étaient balayées dans les airs avec violence.

« Vous êtes sur le versant Nord d'Otoshi. Ce pavillon est réservé ordinairement aux visiteurs qui ont besoin d'un certain confort et d'isolation. Ici, personne ne vient. Vous pourrez agir de façon naturelle. Derrière la maison, un garde-fou longe la falaise. Vous pourrez sauter en bas pour aller chasser sans devoir passer par l'escalier du Torii. Personne ne vous verra. Les vôtres devraient arriver par ce côté, d'ailleurs. Ils ont leurs propres appartements un peu plus loin. Ils passent toujours par le Nord pour aller chasser. Même si personne ne pose de questions sur les allées et venues des gens, ils tiennent à demeurer discrets. Je suppose donc qu'il en sera de même pour vous, Edward-san. »

Akiko était prête à nous laisser sur le perron. Elle s'inclina encore une fois devant nous. Un coup de vent plus violent que les autres nous frappa au moment où la femelle se redressait. Je me tins prêt à tout, certain que l'odeur humaine emportée par la bourrasque l'atteindrait. La femelle écarquilla légèrement les yeux, mais pas pour les raisons que je pensais; le vent avait ébouriffé Bella et celle-ci ramena derrière son oreille une mèche rebelle, mettant à découvert son front et sa tempe. Akiko regarda avec insistance la blessure faite par Rosalie, puis me regarda, moi. Je tentai de savoir à quoi était due cette mine soudain troublée, toutefois elle reprit ce visage neutre et zen avant que j'aie pu analyser la situation.

« Faites comme chez vous. »

Nous fûmes abandonnés sans plus de cérémonie.

N'ignorant pas les coutumes du pays, nous retirâmes nos chaussures avant de glisser le panneau de la porte et de pénétrer l'enceinte.

Je fis le guet devant l'entrée tant que l'esprit de notre hôtesse ne se fût pas éloignée de ce pavillon. Être sur mes gardes était une habitude dont j'aurais du mal à me défaire. Son attitude bizarre avant de partir n'arrangeait pas les choses, il faut dire.

Bella, aussitôt à l'intérieure, effleura avec curiosité tout ce que ses mains pouvaient atteindre.

Quand je quittai enfin des yeux le perron où Akiko nous avait laissé, je fus pris d'une irrésistible envie de sourire. Impossible de rester de marbre face à l'attitude émerveillée de Bella à chaque détail qu'elle touchait. Et finalement, je décidai d'oublier pour quelques instants que nous étions dans une drôle de secte isolée dirigée par un gourou vampire.

La petite maison avait un certain charme avec ses lanternes de papiers, ses portes coulissantes, ses tatamis, ses tables raz le sol, ses fenêtres en carreaux de papier, son mobilier minimaliste et rustique. Tout était impeccable, mais vieux. Il fut presque étonnant de constater qu'il y avait l'électricité et l'eau courante tant cette maison semblait sortir tout droit d'un autre siècle.

Une étrange atmosphère régnait ici. Pas désagréable, mais mystérieuse. Parce qu'elle était comme moi, centenaire, je me surpris à apprécier beaucoup la maisonnette.

Vraiment étrange. Nous étions à l'autre bout de la planète et je me sentais chez-moi. Étonnant.

On sentait le poids des âges peser sur chaque vieux meuble. Si les murs pouvaient parler, ils auraient eu des tas d'histoires à raconter. On avait l'impression que cet endroit avait tout vu, tout connu, tout vécu. Et c'était pareil pour tout le domaine; rien ne datait d'hier.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule chambre et le lit consistait en un tapis de sol et un oreiller rempli d'haricots à la place des traditionnelles plumes.

« Bonjour le confort.

-Voyons les choses du bon côté. Si je tombe de mon lit pendant mon sommeil, je ne me ferai pas mal. »

J'échappai un ricanement. Le premier de l'après-midi depuis que nous avions quitté Nikko.

Bella riait aussi.

« Ah, enfin tu te détends un peu. »

Elle tendit la main et vint caresser mes joues relevées par mon sourire.

« Tu ne me demandes pas de description? » dis-je en l'enlaçant.

Bella voulut s'écarter pour continuer de me regarder, mais se heurta au cercle de mes bras. Elle dut se contenter de parler contre ma poitrine.

« De description?

-Sur Akiko. Sitôt partie, j'aurais cru que tu me demanderais comment elle est.

-Mh. Je ne ressens pas le besoin de demander des détails. J'ai senti son aura et ça me suffit. On comprend ce qu'elle est rien qu'au son de sa voix... Ta famille a raison. Elle est très spéciale. Je suis contente d'être ici. »

Le contraire m'eut étonné.

« Et toi, comment tu la trouves?

-Intrigante.

-Et fascinante. Tu veux toujours écourter cette visite ou tu veux rester?

-Je suppose que nous pouvons rester un jour ou deux. » dis-je du bout des lèvres.

« Ha! Tu es curieux autant que moi, avoue. »

Je regardai le paysage par les fenêtres ouvertes.

« C'est un endroit très... particulier, je l'admets. »

J'embrassai son front et la laissai terminer son tour du propriétaire. Elle semblait très enthousiaste à l'idée d'avoir une maison pour nous deux tout seuls. Nous avions passé tout l'été seuls dans une chambre d'hôtel, mais jamais dans une maison. Ça me plaisait bien à moi aussi de ne pas avoir de voisins de l'autre côté des murs...

Avant d'avoir des idées trop frivoles, je secouai la tête.

Je fis glisser la porte arrière de la maisonnette et admirai la vue derrière le garde-fou. Les brumes se faisaient moins épaisses ici et je pouvais voir l'océan de vert qui entourait la montagne Otoshi.

Je poussai un soupir de soulagement quand des esprits bien connus entrèrent dans mon champ de captation mentale.

Ma famille était de retour.

« Ils arrivent. » signalai-je à Bella.

Je descendis le perron-arrière et allai m'appuyai au garde-fou. Les yeux sur les cimes des arbres, je guettai les mouvements de ma famille qui s'y faufilerait dans peu de temps. Je souris à grandes dents, content de les savoir enfin dans les parages. J'étais heureux de pouvoir les revoir et, accessoirement, ça m'arrangeait de ne plus être seul pour surveiller les arrières de Bella. Les lieux commençaient peut-être à me séduire, je devais tout de même demeurer vigilant.

Et je ne croyais pas si bien dire...

Je souriais toujours quand un autre esprit -plus près mais qui avait été tout de même à distance sécuritaire jusque là- bondit en direction de la maison.

Cet instant où je m'étais éloigné de Bella de plus de dix mètres fut une erreur épouvantable.

Un tourbillon de soie violette était visible depuis les volets ouverts. Un tourbillon qui fondit sur Bella. La silhouette l'avait à peine touchée que j'étais déjà rué dessus, possédé d'une rage dévastatrice. Je la frappai au thorax et l'impact l'envoya défoncer une porte de papier pour ensuite s'échouer 15 mètres plus loin sur le chemin qui menait à la maison.

Trahison! Mensonge! Perfidie! Je m'étais laissé avoir! Je m'étais laissé amadouer et voilà le résultat: à la première occasion, elle en avait profité pour tenter sa chance avec Bella!

Je me serais jeté à nouveau sur la femelle, je l'aurais tué de mes propres mains sur-le-champ si seulement je n'avais pas observé en périphérie une Bella s'effondrer sur le tatami de l'entrée.

Mes priorités se modifièrent aussitôt. Horrifié, je me précipitai sur elle et l'attrapai avant qu'elle n'atteigne le sol.

La vampire l'avait à peine effleurer! Quelle blessure lui avait-elle infligé? J'avais vu son arrivée, je l'avais intercepté! Elle ne l'avait pas mordu, pas griffé, pas agrippé, pas secoué, pas frappé. Elle n'en avait pas eu le temps! Alors pourquoi Bella gisait-elle incons...

Je n'eus pas l'occasion de terminer ma question; l'objet de mes inquiétudes secouait la tête, étourdie.

« Bella! Bella, tu as mal? Elle t'a touché? »

Encore confuse, elle battit des paupières, désorientée.

« Je... Je suis tombée?... J'ai senti une main froide me frôler la tête et je me suis sentie étourdie.

-C'est Akiko. Elle t'a attaqué. » dis-je, scrutant le tas de tissu violet qui se redressait lentement au loin.

« Quoi? T'en es certain? » dit-elle, incrédule et effarée.

« Elle s'est jetée sur toi. » martelai-je.

Les esprits de ma famille arrivaient au pas de course cette fois. Alice venait sûrement de voir ce qui se produisait. J'allais devoir leur passer un savon à ceux-là. J'avais eu raison! Je le savais qu'il fallait se méfier! Je le savais! À cause de leur confiance naïve, nous venions de frôler la catastrophe!

« Oh... »

Je me penchai de nouveau sur Bella. Elle se frottait la tempe.

« Tu as mal? »

Cette harpie l'avait-elle blessé à la tempe? Comme si le bleu que lui avait fait Rosalie n'était pas suffisant!

En poussant une mèche derrière son oreille pour inspecter l'hématome, la bouche m'en tomba.

Il n'y avait rien.

Pas de blessure, pas d'éraflure et surtout... plus d'hématome, plus de bosse. Comme si Rosalie ne l'avait jamais frappé.

Sous le choc, je relevai la tête et regardai par la cloison défoncée. Bella se tâtait la tempe, médusée de ne plus sentir de renflement tandis que ma famille enjambait enfin le garde-fou. Alarmés, ils se placèrent entre moi et la femelle qui s'était remise debout. Ils ne savaient pas trop comment réagir. Alice n'avait eu qu'un bref flash subit d'une altercation non préméditée.

Immobile, la femelle attendait, patiente. Ni moi ni elle ne prêtâmes attention à ma famille sur le qui-vive, prête à intervenir si l'un de nous deux faisait le moindre mouvement.

Akiko planta son regard dans le mien et, à l'expression perdue que j'affichais, elle comprit que je venais de découvrir la tempe de Bella.

« Je devais agir vite. Je savais que vous ne m'auriez pas laissé la toucher, même si je demandais la permission. Je suis vraiment désolée. C'était plus fort que moi. Je me devais de le faire. C'est... dans ma nature, ma vocation.»

Un sourire discret se dessina sur son visage blanc comme neige.

Je restai planté là, estomaqué, alors que je trouvais enfin un sens à son attitude face à la découverte de la blessure de Bella.

Une phrase que Carlisle m'avait dite au téléphone me repassa alors en tête.

_"Elle ne pouvait faire autrement que devenir médecin."_

« Vous avez un don... » exhalai-je, ébahi et repentant. « Le don de guérir... »

_A suivre._

* * *

**Merci **à **Rose** (merci d'être passé me livrer vos impressions^^), **Satusoki** (c'est drôle, avec ton pseudo, j'avais le sentiment que le japon était un pays que tu aimais bien ;) j'espère que ma vision de la chose t'a plu dans ce cas), **Daphne** (oui oui les surprises ne font que commencer, crois-moi ;), **Sophie** (ah, on va comprendre le prologue que bien plus tard hélas ;) En attendant, notre duo va vivre d'autres aventures!), **June-en-Juin **(merci pour cet enthousiasme. Je suis touchée que tu te sois attachée autant aux personnages. Hélas, comme toutes les histoires, celle-ci aura une fin. Pas tout de suite heureusement. L'aventure continue de plus belle^^), **Princetongirl **(tiens, tiens, je n'ai pas eu de double review cette fois :P héhé toujours ravie de ta savoir dans le coin!), **Mireille** (merci pour les voeux et ton soutien continuel!), **Phoenix** (il y aura de l'aventure au programme, oui^^ouf, pressiooon), **Ange** (heureuse d'être encore à la hauteur, ouf, parfois c'est dur, mais je tiens la route^^).


	37. Avis

_Un grand merci à tous pour votre soutien. Vous êtes de bons coachs littéraires, vous savez.;)_

_Il y a sûrement un tas de fautes, je me corrigerai plus tard, promis. Là je suis un peu à la course pour être dans les délais que je me suis imposés._

**Chapitre 36**

**Avis**

Ma première nuit au Japon était mouvementée mentalement. Celle de Bella était paisible d'après son visage abandonné aux limbes. Rien d'étonnant à cela, la journée avait été rude.

Depuis que nous avions passé à un cheveu de nous perdre pour toujours, ses sommeils avaient changés. Ses étreintes inconscientes étaient plus fermes. Son corps autrefois alangui se recroquevillait maintenant contre le mien, comme si chaque membre en contact rassurait son subconscient sur ma présence. Loin de me plaindre de cette nouvelle intimité, je l'enroulais toujours de mes bras et nos jambes s'entremêlaient sous les couvertures.

Malgré le lit peu confortable, Bella dormait à poings fermés. Quoique... Cela faisait des mois qu'elle dormait aux côtés d'une créature aussi froide et dure que la pierre. Elle avait maintenant l'habitude des surfaces solides.

Elle s'était endormie émerveillée et reconnaissante de ce qui s'était produit cet après-midi. Moi je restais troublé. Akiko avait trouvé une manière bien particulière de prouver ses bonnes intentions et faire disparaître -un peu- ma méfiance. Je n'approuvais pas la méthode pour y arriver bien qu'elle fut efficace.

Quel paradoxe de détenir un don pareil. La nature du vampire, sa raison d'être première, se résumait à détruire des vies, à s'y abreuver. Tuer pour survivre, c'était ce qui nous définissait, ce qui faisait en sorte que nous peuplions l'imaginaire des humains d'histoires d'épouvante et surnaturelles. Nous étions craints, et avec raison. Certains spécimens, comme ma famille, avaient lutté contre cette nature destructrice, ce qui faisait de nous des êtres à part. Et voilà que l'un des nôtres possédait à la fois la faculté de détruire et réparer. Doublement à part. Tuer et guérir en même temps. Combiner les deux étaient impossibles. Combien d'années et de siècles s'étaient-ils écoulés avant que cette Akiko ne fasse un choix sur la voie à suivre?

Le dragon noir et blanc.

Je comprenais maintenant la signification de son nom. Elle était à la fois bonne et mauvaise, noire et blanche, lumière et ténèbres. Deux concepts, deux antipodes, deux notions disparates, dans le même corps et le même esprit. Gérer cette double personnalité ne devait pas être simple.

Les miens et moi étions nés submergés par le désir de détruire, mais nous avions choisi d'agir en bien, de devenir Bien. Nous avions forgé ce Bien, construit, il n'était pas en nous d'abord. Akiko, elle, était née ainsi, d'une essence à la fois bonne et mauvaise. Elle n'avait pas choisi le Bien. Il avait été présent en elle dès sa transformation. J'ignorais tout de son passé, mais ce fut sûrement une dure épreuve de gérer ces deux états à la fois.

Le personnage était de plus en plus complexe à mesure que j'en savais davantage sur elle. Les miens étaient ici depuis plus longtemps que moi et n'avaient toujours pas saisi toutes les facettes de notre hôtesse. J'avais l'impression que personne ne lèverait jamais complètement le voile de mystère qui entourait cette femme vampire.

Suite à l'incident de cet après-midi, elle ne m'avait pas laissé le temps de la remercier ni de présenter des excuses. Elle s'était retirée pour me laisser avec ma famille.

Ce furent des retrouvailles espiègles.

« On te l'avait bien dit que cette Akiko était spéciale! »

Avant d'ébouriffer allégrement Bella, Emmett s'était chargé de m'accueillir à sa façon, à coups de bourrades fraternelles.

Carlisle avait observé le front de mon amoureuse, fasciné.

« Elle nous avait parlé de son don, mais elle ne peut le pratiquer sans éveiller trop de questions et de soupçons chez les humains alors nous n'avions pas encore eu l'occasion de la voir à l'oeuvre. C'est extraordinaire. Les vaisseaux se sont dilatés complètement. »

Rosalie m'avait donné une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

« Tu n'as plus de raison de m'en vouloir maintenant. Disparu le bobo! »

Esmé avait serré Bella dans ses bras et rassurée cette dernière qui était encore passablement sous le choc. Ma mère ne m'avait pas trop grondé, consciente qu'elle aurait probablement agi de la même façon si elle avait vu Akiko se jeter sur Bella aussi vite sans aucun signe précurseur.

Depuis le chemin de gravier, Jasper m'avait fait un clin d'oeil complice -il maintenait ses distances automatiquement quand Bella était dans les parages- et Alice avait eu une petite mine malicieuse.

« Edward Cullen le gentleman qui frappe une femme? Tu me déçois vraiment, frérot. »

Je suppose que je devais me sentir coupable, mais bon. Cette Akiko n'avait pas choisi le moyen le plus subtil pour agir, après tout.

Alors que les miens avaient continué d'échanger leurs impressions avec ma compagne, les engrenages de mon cerveau s'étaient mis à tourner à toute vapeur. Enchaînant les hypothèses et les idées, je m'étais mis à contempler Bella, son regard tranquille et éteint. J'avais ensuite tourné les yeux vers le chemin qu'avait pris notre hôtesse.

Bella était trop en paix avec elle-même pour y songer et elle s'oubliait tellement, accordait si peu d'importance à son état que j'étais certain que jamais l'envie de le demander à Akiko ne lui effleurerait l'esprit. Mais moi je pouvais demander...

Alice avait vu la direction de mes décisions et m'avait arrêté en pensées.

« _C'est inutile de lui demander. On l'a déjà fait. Nous lui avons posé la question dès qu'elle nous a parlé de son don. Ses capacités sont limitées. Elle ne peut s'occuper que des blessures, pas des maladies. Je suis désolée. _»

Pendant quelques secondes je m'étais fait de fausses joies.

C'eut été trop beau pour être vrai.

La soirée s'était écoulée sans que cette Akiko ne réapparaisse. Notre famille s'était réunie dans la pagode-maîtresse du pavillon, plus grande que toutes les autres. C'était là que Esmé et Carlisle séjournaient officiellement, mais l'endroit servait plutôt de quartier général aux Cullen. Durant les journées de soleil, tout le monde s'y enfermait pour éviter que les humains du site ne les voient.

Ce soir-là j'avais appris beaucoup de choses sur ce qu'avaient fabriqué les miens avant notre arrivée. J'avais pu constater que les Cullen s'étaient facilement laissés imprégner par les coutumes des environs. Ces derniers jours, ils s'étaient mêlés aux humains plus qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu l'occasion de le faire. En raison des règles du site, personne ne posait de questions sur leur provenance et personne ne se méfiait de leur intimidante prestance vampirique.

On pouvait faire des tas de trucs ici; arts martiaux, musique, danse, peinture, jardinerie, méditation. Et les miens n'avaient pas hésité à imiter les humains. Esmé avait commencé à peindre, Rosalie s'intéressait à la danse, Jasper s'amusait au Shogi (une sorte d'échecs japonais beaucoup plus complexe et casse-tête), Carlisle se plaisait à découvrir les vertus de l'herboristerie, Emmett avait un penchant pour les arts martiaux et Alice avait un faible pour les tisseuses qui fabriquaient des vêtements de soie raffinés.

D'ailleurs, elle nous avait analysé, Bella et moi, de son oeil critique.

« Demain, je vais devoir m'occuper de votre cas. »

Alice avait fait subir à toute ma famille un changement radical. Vêtus de vêtements anciens, les Cullen avaient adopté la mode du coin. Bella et moi n'échapperions pas au traitement. Alice s'occuperait personnellement de nous mettre au goût du jour et mieux valait se soumettre à sa volonté quand elle s'était lancée parce que rien ne pouvait l'arrêter.

Dans l'ensemble, toute ma famille se plaisait ici et je sentais que Bella se laisserait très rapidement séduire par le site aussi.

Quant à moi, je trouvais toutes ces activités dignes d'un Club Med version asiatique. On aurait dit que Akiko avait créé un village vacances, ni plus ni moins.

Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne devais pas oublier ce qu'elle avait accompli aujourd'hui.

À présent redevenu pâle et lisse, je dévisageais le front de Bella sans relâche. Du bout des doigts, je dessinais la surface de sa peau. Le voir de mes propres yeux ne suffisait pas pour me convaincre. Cela relevait de la magie, littéralement.

Je croyais me faire discret, mais mes caresses finirent par la réveiller. Elle remua dans mes bras. Je me penchai à son oreille et fis de ma voix une berceuse pour la maintenir endormie.

« Pardonne-moi. Je ne voulais pas te réveiller. Rendors-toi. »

Les inflexions douces de mon timbre n'y suffirent pas. Le revers de ma main reposait toujours contre sa tempe et un vague sourire endormi apparut sur son visage lorsqu'elle saisit pourquoi je n'avais de cesse de frôler cette zone.

« Toujours aussi impressionné par les dons de Akiko? »

J'embrassai ses paupières qu'elle n'avait même pas la force d'ouvrir tant elle était trop près du sommeil.

« Toujours. Dors maintenant. »

Ce qu'elle fit non sans avoir d'abord enfoui sa tête au creux de mon épaule.

Son souffle chaud irradia ma peau à travers mon t-shirt et je retins un frisson.

Je laissai mes lèvres sur sa tempe revenue à la normale.

De la magie.

Avoir un tel don m'ouvrirait beaucoup d'horizons...

Tout à coup de curieuses pensées s'immiscèrent dans ma conscience. Ce dont j'avais été témoin aujourd'hui m'amena à de terribles réflexions, des pensées déconvenues et horrifiantes et des possibilités qui me révulsèrent. Je n'en revenais pas que des idées pareilles me traversèrent l'esprit. Il s'agissait d'idées nées de mon subconscient sur lequel je n'avais de contrôle, mais qui demeuraient quand même le résultat de mes désirs les plus profonds et les plus égoïstes.

« Qu'y-a-t-il? »

Je fus arraché de mes lugubres réflexions.

« Tu ne dors toujours pas? » m'étonnai-je.

« Je somnolais, mais j'ai ressenti une tension chez toi. Que se passe-t-il? »

La répulsion que m'inspiraient mes réflexions s'en était fait ressentir jusque dans mon corps. Si bien que Bella était à présent totalement réveillée et lucide.

Comme j'hésitais à répondre, elle fit ses propres déductions.

« Akiko est dans les parages? »

Jusque là, ma tension avait toujours eu qu'une seule origine et c'était cette vampire. Pas cette fois. Quoique... Il y avait tout de même un lien avec elle.

« Non, ce n'est pas ça.

-Alors pourquoi es-tu aussi... crispé? »

Je n'avais pas envie de faire part du côté sombre et arriviste de mon subconscient. Cette part de moi était si laide qu'il valait mieux la laisser là où elle était; dans un tiroir de ma tête fermé à double tour.

« Edward? »

Le souci que je décelai dans ses yeux me fit subitement céder.

« J'ai des pensées absolument égoïstes et dégoûtantes si tu veux tout savoir. »

Intriguée, elle se dégagea des couvertures et se releva sur un coude.

« Pourrais-tu être plus précis? »

Je me redressai à mon tour.

« Akiko peut guérir toutes les blessures.

-Et même réparer des os. » hocha-t-elle, pensive et encore un brin émerveillée par ce que les Cullen avaient révélé sur son don dans la soirée.

« Voilà. » décrétai-je comme si tout était clair.

« Quel est le rapport avec tes pensées? »

Mettre des mots sur lesdites pensées les rendraient plus réelles et plus écoeurantes. J'eus tellement de mal à les verbaliser que je regardai le plafond de la maisonnette, une surface neutre qui ne me renverrait pas un regard horrifié.

« Si... Si jamais nous deux... Si nous faisions... Si jamais je me permettais de... d'aller plus loin... Et que je dérapais au point de... »

Même si j'avais du mal à articuler, Bella comprit et fit le lien avec Akiko.

« Au point de me faire du mal, les talents de Akiko seraient utiles pour réparer ce que tu as cassé. » termina-t-elle.

J'échappai une plainte de dégoût que Bella interpréta pour un oui.

« Je me fais honte.»

Je singeai mon subconscient belliqueux.

« "Oh, on s'en fiche que tu souffres le martyre. Pas la peine de retenir ma fougue meurtrière; on a une vampire magicienne qui fera tout disparaître en un clin d'oeil, de toute façon!" Ça, bien entendu, ça vaut seulement si tu ne meurs pas sur le coup.»

Mes envies étaient telles que je cherchais inconsciemment un moyen de les assouvir l'esprit tranquille.

J'en eus la nausée.

Le front dans ma main, j'attendis une réaction. Puisque seul le silence me répondait, je levai un oeil craintif sur Bella.

« Je te répugne?

-Non, je suis juste ahurie par cette certitude implacable chez toi que ça finirait mal au point de penser à des solutions pareilles pour effacer le désastre que tu causerais inévitablement.

-J'ai appris à avoir le dessus sur le vampire assoiffé, pas sur... » Au point où j'en étais, autant dire le mot le plus descriptif à mon sens « sur la bête assoiffée d'union charnelle.

-Et union charnelle = ma mort assurée. Comment peux-tu en être certain avant d'avoir essayé? »

Essayer ? ! Le mot à lui seul provoquait une gamme d'émotions contradictoires dont la frayeur et l'excitation suprême prédominaient.

Je recouvris un certain sang-froid et tentai d'expliquer que j'avais des preuves de ce que j'avançais et pas besoin "d'essayer" pour savoir que j'avais raison.

« Mon don me permet de voir certains souvenirs des couples de ma famille qui sont... instructifs sur la nature vampire.

-En d'autres termes, tu as espionné la vie privée de ta famille? »

Elle pouffa.

Comment arrivait-elle à demeurer si détendue alors que je me trouvais dans un état d'écoeurement absolu?

« Pas à dessein. » me défendis-je. « Je n'y peux rien si les pensées des autres sont trop évidentes et bruyantes. J'essaie d'être discret, mais certains esprits sont si criards que rien ne peut m'échapper.

-Et ce que tu as observé malgré toi te mène à la conclusion que...?

-Que ce que nous autres vampires ressentons est si fort et intense que nous devenons nous-même " forts" et "intenses".

-Violents, autrement dit. »

J'approuvai d'un son rauque de dégoût.

« La nature vampire est plus animale qu'humaine.

-Oh, il y a des tas d'humains qui se comportent comme des animaux. Je suis peut-être une tigresse sadique, qui sait! »

Elle leva ses mains et courba ses doigts pour imiter des griffes qu'elle fit semblant de planter dans ma poitrine.

C'était une tentative d'humour pour me décrisper et cela fonctionna un peu.

J'attrapai d'une main les siennes. Si petites et si menues que l'imitation du tigre rappelait plutôt un inoffensif chaton.

« Oh non. Pas toi... »

Je conservai ses deux mains prisonnières des miennes, les contemplai. Il serait tellement facile de les broyer si je ne faisais pas attention...

« Tu es trop douce et aimante. »

Je menai ses jointures à mes lèvres.

« Trop tendre, trop pure. » murmurai-je contre sa peau. Je frottai ma joue contre sa paume, en humai son parfum unique.

Ses traits perdirent toute trace d'humour. Son corps s'inclina jusqu'à ce que son front heurte doucement le mien.

« Regarde-nous. Regarda ça. » Elle déposa un baiser sur les mains qui retenaient toujours ses doigts. Mon épiderme pétilla aussitôt d'allégresse. « Tu es peut-être un vampire avec un instinct plus animal qu'humain, ce que je perçois chez toi là, maintenant, n'a rien de violent. Au contraire. »

Je soupirai et l'abandonnai sur le lit.

« Hé... Où vas-tu? »

J'étais déjà de retour avec l'un des carreaux de papiers déchirés qui couvraient la porte de la maison -enfin, qui_ avaient_ couvert la porte jusqu'à cet après-midi. Je lui tendis le cadre pour qu'elle l'inspecte.

« J'ai défoncé une porte aujourd'hui. » lui rappelai-je, acerbe.

Elle n'accorda pas attention longtemps à l'objet et le déposa à côté du futon.

« Techniquement, c'est Akiko qui a défoncé la porte.

-Parce que je l'ai balancé dedans. Il suffit d'une fraction de seconde et je peux détruire n'importe quoi. »

À son tour de soupirer.

« Bon, d'accord, tu _peux_ être violent, mais pas dans ces circonstances, pas avec moi. »

Quand je repris place en tailleur sur le matelas, elle s'immisça doucement entre mes jambes. Assise sur mes cuisses, elle entoura ses bras autour de mon cou.

« Ta confiance envers moi me sidérera toujours. » chuchotai-je contre sa joue.

« Il faut bien que quelqu'un ait foi en toi puisque tu es trop têtu pour le faire. »

L'arête de son nez caressa tranquillement ma mâchoire avant de laisser place à ses lèvres. Je fermai mes paupières, grisé par le baiser déposé sur ma peau. Le marbre froid tiédit au passage de sa bouche qui glissa jusqu'à ma tempe.

« J'aimerais que tu me fasses une promesse. » dit-elle au creux de mon oreille.

Ses cheveux épars me chatouillaient le visage et me déconcentraient.

« Encore une?

-Enfin... Ce n'est pas une promesse, mais plutôt une faveur.

-Je t'écoute. »

Elle ne parla tout de suite. Sa bouche effleura à nouveau ma mâchoire, en suivit la jonction jusqu'à la commissure de mes lèvres et les embrassa l'une après l'autre. J'en oubliai la faveur et ouvris ma bouche. Je perdais déjà le Nord rien qu'avec un baiser. Il n'y en avait pas un pareil. Ils étaient tous différents, tous porteurs de sensations nouvelles addictives et chaque grain de peau de nos lèvres mêlés étaient une étincelle de plus qui alimentait le feu de joie au coeur de ma poitrine et de mon aine.

Ce ne fut qu'au moment où mes mains s'emparèrent de son visage en coupe qu'elle déracina ses lèvres des miennes.

Je n'étais pas encore revenu sur terre quand elle dit entre deux souffles erratiques:

« J'ignore encore quelle décision tu prendras à mon sujet, en ce qui concerne ma mortalité, je veux dire. Je ne suis pas pressée et la décision que tu prendras me conviendra, quelle qu'elle soit. Toutefois, si jamais tu choisis de me transformer, je voudrais que tu fasses... que_ nous_ accomplissions quelque chose avant. »

Elle prit une pause pour respirer.

Elle savait que je la regardais, éperdu, et sourit.

« Je veux te prouver que tu ne peux pas me faire de mal, que j'ai raison de te faire confiance. Alors j'aimerais bien... faire un essai. Une fois transformée, je n'aurais plus l'occasion de te montrer que tu as tort de craindre le pire puisque je serais aussi forte et solide que toi. Et si jamais tu décides de me laisser telle que je suis, je voudrais au moins, une fois durant ma vie, que nous essayons. »

Essayer... Encore ce mot terrifiant et exaltant.

Je déglutis.

Essayer...

J'en crevais d'envie.

« D'accord. »

Quelle autre réponse pouvais-je donner? Je ne pouvais pas lui refuser ça, même si j'étais terrorisé.

La terreur était une émotion plus humaine que vampirique et en cela je fus plein de gratitude envers Bella. Elle me faisait vivre des sentiments plus proches de l'humanité. Et j'espérai être suffisamment humain aussi pour ce qu'elle m'avait demandé d'accomplir...

Elle sourit à nouveau et enfouit sa tête sous mon menton.

Je compris que ce ne serait pas ce soir qu'elle demanderait de faire une tentative. Elle me laisserait le temps d'assimiler le concept du mot "essai", de me familiariser avec l'idée qu'un jour je devrais faire fi de mes peurs.

Ses derniers mots prononcés trottèrent dans ma tête et je m'affligeai.

« C'est injuste.

-Quoi donc?

-Ça m'est égal de brider mes envies si ça peut te sauver. Mais ce n'est pas juste que tu sois... privée de cet aspect-là d'une relation à cause de moi. »

Elle haussa les épaules.

« Personnellement, je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour être heureuse. Je serais très ingrate de quémander davantage alors que tu es ce qui m'est arrivé de mieux. »

Petit velours sur mon coeur gelé. Je ne voyais pas venir le jour où je cesserais de ressentir cette incrédulité bienheureuse et cette folle plénitude de savoir que j'étais sa réponse à tout, autant qu'elle était la mienne.

« Mais... Je serais contente de faire cette expérience avec toi, de découvrir ce que c'est avec toi. »

Je raffermis ma prise.

« Je le voudrais tellement aussi. Si tu savais...

-Tout se passera bien. »

Bella était si confiante, si sûre d'elle et si pleine de sollicitude que cela donnait bien envie de la croire.

Je demeurai là, assis sur le futon, avec cette petite boule de confiance rassurante contre ma poitrine jusqu'à ce que je prenne soudain conscience de l'absurdité de la situation.

« J'ai peine à croire que nous parlons de sexe alors que nous sommes perdus au fin fond du Japon. »

Elle se retira de moi, bouche bée, les yeux agrandis portés sur mon visage.

« Ça alors!

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? » m'inquiétai-je aussitôt.

« Tu as dit le mot sexe! » s'exclama-t-elle d'un air faussement outragé.

« Heu... Il ne fallait pas?

-Ça sonne plutôt étrange de la bouche du vampire aux moeurs désuètes datant du dernier siècle. »

Elle réprima un grand fou rire.

Je roulai des yeux et me renversai sur le dos, la forçant à suivre le mouvement.

« Petite sotte. Rendors-toi à présent. La fatigue te fait dire des bêtises.

-Si je dis que je t'aime, tu considéreras ça comme une bêtise?

-Oh oui. Ce sera la plus énorme des bêtises que tu auras jamais dite. Et la plus merveilleuse aussi. »

Son rire vibra contre ma poitrine et elle se rendormit, béate, en murmurant les mots qui me faisaient toujours oublier tout tracas et qui apaisaient ma conscience.

Si Akiko avait le don de guérir les blessures, Bella était en soi un don de guérison à elle seule.

Le lendemain matin, une petite tornade vint kidnapper Bella pour de premiers essayages. Je les laissai partir sans trop rechigner, me rappelant avoir dit au petit monstre qu'elle pouvait s'incruster quand bon lui semble puisque nous lui devions la vie.

Je décidai de mettre à profit notre séparation pour faire ce que Akiko ne m'avait pas laissé faire la veille: m'excuser. Le temps était aussi gris que la veille, aussi n'eus-je pas à tenir compte du soleil.

Je repérai notre hôtesse dans sa pagode rouge qui se révélait en fait un substitut de son laboratoire à Tokyo. Elle continuait ses recherches même ici.

« Je n'accepte pas vos excuses. » me rétorqua-t-elle sans même lâcher des yeux le contenu d'une éprouvette rempli d'une substance chimique que je n'arrivai pas à identifier.

Démonté, je regardai le plancher. Bien fait pour moi. Je l'avais bien cherché.

Je me demandais comment faire amende honorable quand elle ajouta: « Car il n'y a rien à pardonner. »

Elle m'accorda un sourire en coin pour ensuite se concentrer à nouveau sur sa tâche.

Je me sentis libéré d'un certain poids malgré moi.

« Acceptez alors mes remerciements. Vos connaissances sur les lycans nous ont sauvé la vie. »

Si je ne pouvais pas encore baisser tout à fait ma garde, je pouvais au moins témoigner d'un peu de bonne foi et essayer de créer un climat plus détendu.

« Et merci d'avoir guéri ma compagne. Bella est très reconnaissante.

-Mais vous ne la laisserez pas me faire part de sa gratitude. Vous ne me faites pas encore assez confiance pour la laisser s'approcher. »

Voyant mes traits se refermer, elle me rassura.

« Ce n'est pas un reproche, Edward-san. Seulement une constatation. »

Décidément, elle faisait preuve d'une étonnante compréhension.

« Toutefois, cette méfiance constante me pousse à me poser des questions. Pourquoi avoir accepté de rester ici alors que ma présence vous rend si... inconfortable? Vous m'avez remercié pour mes services, vous n'avez plus de compte à me rendre alors vous pourriez vous en aller dès maintenant. »

J'haussai les épaules, ne sachant trop moi-même pour quelle raison je ne tenais plus à m'en aller.

« Esmé m'a dit que cette rencontre pourrait m'être bénéfique.

-Mais vous ignorez en quoi une menace potentielle peut être bénéfique. Don de guérison ou pas, je n'en demeure pas moins une vampire qui se nourrit de sang humain.»

Est-ce qu'elle avait aussi un don pour lire les pensées, ma foi?

« Je suis navré. Je n'y peux rien. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me soucier de la sécurité de ma compagne.

-L'éloigner de moi mettrait un terme à cette inquiétude alors pourquoi restez-vous?

-Parce que ma famille vous fait confiance. Et Bella a envie de connaître cet endroit... »

Mes yeux se perdirent sur la fenêtre aussi large qu'une porte. On voyait des gens se promener dans les ruelles au loin. Akiko suivit mon regard et parut encore une fois saisir le fil de mes pensées.

« Cet endroit vous intrigue. Vous le trouvez plus étrange qu'intéressant.

-Comment savez-vous cela?

-Les vôtres ont réagi de la même façon à leur arrivée. Je lis les mêmes questions dans vos yeux. Mais à cela s'ajoute la méfiance et l'inquiétude. »

Elle rangea ses instruments avec soin avant d'enfin se tourner vers moi.

« Voudriez-vous faire une promenade?

-Une promenade? »

Elle se dirigea vers la sortie sans plus attendre.

« Venez avec moi.

-Qu'allons-nous faire?

-Une entorse aux règlements. »

J'étais perplexe. Je la suivis néanmoins dans le dédale des escaliers qui menaient à différents pavillons. Nous passâmes près d'un édifice long et bas que je reconnus pour être un dojo. Depuis le seuil, j'aperçus plusieurs sortes d'armes accrochées aux murs; des katanas, des boucliers, des saïs, des nunchakus... Toutes les armes possibles japonaises y figuraient.

Le dojo était rempli d'humains, jeunes pour la plupart, et ils subissaient un entraînement intensif sous le commandement d'un maître d'arme. Ici, il n'y avait rien de serein et calme. Cela contrastait avec l'ambiance du site en général.

Pour une raison que j'ignorais, Akiko tenait à ce que nous les observions s'exercer.

Je ne dis rien mais mon air questionneur ne lui échappa pas.

« Vous vous demandez pourquoi ils s'entraînent. »

J'acquiesçai.

« À quoi cela peut servir d'apprendre à se battre? Nous ne sommes plus en tant de guerre. Encore moins à l'époque où on utilisait ce genre d'armes.

-Personne n'apprend à se battre ici. Le Ko Bu Do est une discipline, un moyen de retrouver le _Shûshin_, c'est tout. »

Voilà un mot que je ne connaissais pas.

-Le _Shûshin_?

-L'Équilibre.

-L'Équilibre...

-Ou la paix intérieure, comme dirait les occidentaux. Certains le font en jardinant, en tissant, en méditant ou en exerçant un art martial. Chacun trouve le moyen qui lui convient le mieux pour arriver à la même fin: l'Équilibre. »

Elle me jeta un coup d'oeil suspicieux.

« Vous trouvez encore que je parle comme un guru. »

J'avais du mal à garder mon sérieux.

« Excusez-moi. »

Je me ressaisis, non sans mal.

« Donc, tous ces gens sont ici parce qu'ils ne sont pas en paix.

-C'est une façon cavalière de dire les choses. Les gens qui échouent sur Otoshi sont en quête de réponses pour la plupart.

-Des réponses à quoi?

-À toute question que peut se poser l'homme. Au Japon, les existences sont réglées au chronomètre. Performance et réussite sont de rigueur dès le plus jeune âge. On ne peut se permettre d'être faible, de faire des erreurs. Le moindre échec est perçu comme un déshonneur pour la famille. Mon peuple est un exemple de droiture et de sévérité que bien d'autres pays devraient suivre. Mais tout mode de vie a ses mauvais côtés. Nous sommes sans pardon quand un individu n'est pas conforme aux attentes.

-Alors ces gens sont ici parce qu'ils ont échoué quelque part?

-Certains oui. Nous sommes un peuple orgueilleux et lorsque nous commettons une erreur, plutôt que de l'admettre, nous fermons les yeux. »

Il était fascinant de constater à quel point Akiko s'identifiait aux japonais. Après leur transformation, les vampires avaient l'habitude de se dissocier des humains, de leur pays d'origine. Ils se considéraient comme une race différente et leurs racines humaines n'existaient plus. Akiko, elle, se voyait comme une japonaise à part entière, faisant partie intégrante de ce peuple.

« Les gens qui sont ici ne veulent pas fermer les yeux. Ils sont là pour se ressourcer, retrouver foi en eux. Et quand ils sont prêts à affronter la réalité, ils s'en vont, pour ne plus jamais revenir. Certains restent quelques semaines, d'autres plusieurs années, tout dépend du temps qu'ils mettent à trouver le _Shûshin_. »

Je portai encore attention aux hommes en sueurs qui s'entraînaient avec acharnement.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi se battre peut aider à trouver des réponses.

-L'Homme est fondamentalement violent. Nous sommes conditionnés à être civilisés, mais notre nature véritable n'en est pas ainsi. »

Elle incluait aussi la race vampire dans le lot. Je compris que, humain ou non, nous étions de la même origine, selon ses convictions.

« Certains ont plus de mal à contrôler le _tatsu_ en eux. Ils deviennent alors des marginaux, des criminels et parfois même des meurtriers. Les gens que vous observez sont là pour apprendre à canaliser le _tatsu_, à le contrôler parce qu'auparavant ils s'étaient laissé dépasser par lui. »

En d'autres mots, il s'agissait de jeunes délinquants, des ados dissipés, réalisai-je.

« Ils apprennent à être moins violents en se battant? Ce n'est pas un peu contradictoire?

-Les vôtres diraient que ces gens ont trouvé un moyen de se défouler, d'exorciser la violence en eux. C'est beaucoup plus que ça en réalité. Le Ko Bu Do est une discipline, un art. Le maîtriser, c'est aussi maîtriser son existence. En apprenant à manier une arme convenablement, à respecter les règles du combat, ils apprennent à se maîtriser eux-même et à respecter les règles de la société d'où ils viennent.

-Le _tatsu_... » méditai-je. C'était un mot différent pour désigner le dragon. « Le mauvais dragon... » traduisis-je. « C'est une métaphore animale pour décrire la part mauvaise en tout être humain, je suppose.

-En tout être, pas seulement humain. » rectifia-t-elle. « Et Kuroshuro Miya, le dragon ni bon ni mauvais, est un symbole d'Équilibre ici, un idéal à atteindre si vous voulez. Kuroshuro Miya ne nie pas le mal en lui, ni le bien. Il les accepte comme deux entités égales. L'un ne peut exister sans l'autre. »

De son pas léger, elle quitta le dojo et prit un autre escalier. Je la suivis encore, me demandant où est-ce qu'elle voulait en venir en me racontant tout ça.

« Je suppose que les occidentaux connaissent le Yin et le Yang, ces signes blancs et noirs qui s'épousent et se complètent? »

J'eus un sourire fugitif et rêveur, me rappelant les pensées de Bella. Elle nous avait comparé à ces deux entités.

« Oui, bien sûr.

-C'est un peu le même principe. Ici, on apprend à trouver l'équilibre entre le blanc et le noir, entre le bon et le mauvais, le bien et le mal, le début et la fin, le positif et le négatif... »

A cet instant, nous croisâmes un jeune homme en train de tailler un petit arbre dans un jardin.

« ..._ la douleur et la guérison._ » qu'elle termina dans sa tête, en regardant le jeune japonais concentré sur sa besogne. Il était trop loin pour nous entendre alors je me permis de parler de lui à voix haute.

« Les mots douleur et guérison vous sont venus instantanément à l'esprit à sa vue. »

Je repérai une certaine mélancolie sur son visage.

« Ici, il n'y a pas que des gens qui ont fait des erreurs de parcours. Otoshi et son domaine sont considérés par plusieurs telle une escale, un détour pour mieux affronter plus tard la grande route de leur existence. D'autres, au contraire, ne considèrent pas cet endroit comme un détour, une pause, une halte. Ils le considèrent plutôt telle une fin, un dénouement. »

Avec une affection manifeste, elle reposa les yeux sur le jeune homme au loin.

« Kakeiru est l'un de ceux qui ont choisi Otoshi pour terme.

-Terme?

-C'était l'un de mes patients à Tokyo. Il est atteint d'un cancer. Il en a tout au plus pour quelques mois. »

A ses mots, j'eus un léger pincement au coeur. Je le regardai plus attentivement et remarquai à travers son visage paisible une pâleur maladive et sous son kimono on devinait un corps chétif, faible.

« Il était très en colère, révolté, plein d'incompréhension. Il trouvait illogique qu'un jeune homme fringant comme lui soit contraint de mourir. Je lui ai dit que le grand air de la nature lui ferait du bien et lui ai conseillé de venir faire du camping dans la forêt Jin Pa pour s'aérer l'esprit. »

Elle eut un sourire espiègle qui me fut communicatif.

« Vous ne lui avez pas donné d'indication précise mais il a fini par trouver le torii. » compris-je.

« En effet. Il a gravi la montagne et depuis il n'est jamais redescendu. Il a trouvé ce qu'il cherchait; l'acceptation. Il est serein maintenant. Il est content de finir ses jours ici. »

Je ne connaissais pas ce jeune homme. Mais j'éprouvai un élan d'admiration pour lui. Je le trouvai courageux d'être en paix avec la mort, une notion qui me serait toujours étrangère et redoutable.

Je comprenais maintenant un peu la vocation de Kurushuro Miya et ce qu'Akiko voulait dire par "refuge". Nous étions loin du village-vacances et je déplorai mes pensées de la veille à ce sujet. Pour autant, je ne voyais pas où cette conversation menait.

« Pourquoi me racontez-vous tout ça?

-Je vous l'ai dit: je fais une entorse aux règles. On doit découvrir soi-même l'Âme de cette montagne, mais votre inquiétude et votre méfiance vous en empêchent. J'ai donc pris la liberté de vous montrer ce qui vous échappe.

-Et en quoi me serait-ce utile de comprendre l'Âme de cette montagne?

-Esmé-san n'a sans soute pas tort; c'est peut-être ici que vous trouverez vous aussi des réponses à vos questions. »

Je fronçai les sourcils.

Quelles questions?

Est-ce que ma famille lui avait dit quel dilemme me tourmentait à propos de l'avenir de Bella?

Et si c'était le cas, croyait-elle vraiment que ce serait ici que je trancherais, que je prendrais une décision définitive?

J'étais plutôt sceptique.

Akiko me laissa sur ces dernières paroles auxquelles je réfléchis tout en remontant vers le pavillon des Cullen. Et quand j'arrivai au sommet, je me rendis bêtement compte que je n'avais pas éprouvé le besoin de suivre mentalement les déplacements de notre hôtesse pour m'assurer qu'elle n'irait pas errer trop près de Bella.

Je me méfiais de moins en moins.

Je n'avais pas encore décidé si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose lorsque je tombai sur Carlisle. Il étudiait diverses herbes médicinales qui poussaient dans un potager. Il m'adressa un de ces sourires paternels dont il avait le secret qui m'incita à l'approcher.

« _Trouver des réponses à mes questions. _»

Toute ma famille était au courant du choix que j'avais entre les mains, mais personne n'en avait discuté, ni entre eux, ni avec moi. Le moment était peut-être venu de le faire.

Le choix que j'avais à effectuer sur l'avenir de Bella était en lien direct avec ma famille. De ma décision dépendrait le sort des miens, en quelque sorte. Peu importe le choix fait, il les affecterait. Ils considéraient tous Bella comme un membre du clan et leur avis sur la question méritait d'être entendu. Qui sait, cela m'aiderait à choisir une issue.

Les conseils de Carlisle pouvaient m'être bénéfiques. Après tout, décider de me transformer ou de me laisser mon humanité avait dû représenter un choix aussi difficile que le mien.

Je m'accroupis auprès de lui et je commençai à jouer avec une feuille verte entre mes doigts. Carlisle devina que j'étais préoccupé et stoppa sa besogne.

« Quelque chose ne va pas? C'est Akiko qui t'inquiète à nouveau?

-Non. »

Je n'attaquai pas tout de suite la question et jetai un regard circulaire au jardin.

« Tu te plais ici, n'est-ce pas?

-Il est plutôt rare de marcher parmi les humains sans se soucier des questions que nous suscitons et j'avoue apprécier cette tranquillité, cette discrétion. » dit-il, songeur. « Mais tu n'es pas venu t'entretenir avec moi d'Otoshi, n'est-ce pas.

-J'ai besoin de ton avis.

-À propos de quoi?

-De l'avenir de Bella. »

Il me considéra un instant avant de baisser les yeux et de réfléchir.

«Tu as déjà dû faire un choix semblable avec moi, avec Esmé, Rosalie et Emmett. Que ferais-tu à ma place?

-Les circonstances sont différentes. Vous étiez tous à l'article de la mort. Pas Bella. Vous n'aviez plus rien à espérer de la vie. Et même si je savais que vous alliez de toute façon mourir, j'ai hésité longtemps avant d'agir. Surtout avec toi. Tu es le premier que j'ai transformé. J'ignorais si ce que je faisais était bien ou mal. Je l'ignore encore aujourd'hui et je suppose que je me demanderai toujours si j'ai eu raison de le faire. J'ai déjoué la nature, le cours des choses, j'ai manipulé les fils du destin.

-Donc je ne devrais pas déjouer la nature non plus.

-Je l'ignore, Edward. J'ignore ce que tu dois faire. Je voudrais que mon premier fils reste heureux et je sais que la disparition de Bella te détruira, que tu lui survives ou non. Le père voudrait t'éviter cette épreuve et l'humain perdu en le vampire voudrait que tu acceptes le destin de toute chose vivant en ce monde; la naissance, la maturité, le vieillissement, la mort. »

Du grand Carlisle. Trop sage pour décréter, même après 100 ans, que le choix qu'il avait fait était le bon. Il assumait ses actes, mais il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'il ne se demande si sa décision était juste.

Je triturais toujours entre mes doigts la feuille verte.

Si j'optais pour la transformation de Bella, est-ce que moi aussi je passerais chaque jour de mon éternité à me demander si ma décision était la bonne?

Carlisle parut deviner la tournure de mes songes.

« Puisque jamais nous n'arriverons à déterminer si transformer Bella est mal ou bien, il faut aborder la question sous un autre angle. Que crains-tu le plus, Edward? Que Bella regrette ton choix de la transformer, plus tard quand elle aurait vécu le phénomène? »

Ce fut en me posant la question que je réalisai le fin fond du problème. C'était exactement ça que je craignais; que Bella ait les mêmes regrets que moi, qu'elle réalise trop tard que son humanité était précieuse.

« Oui. »

Mon père sourit, compréhensif.

« Toi, moi et notre clan n'avons pas choisi de devenir ce que nous sommes. C'est pour cette raison que nous percevons notre identité comme un mauvais sort, une infamie. On nous a imposé un état autre que celui que nous avions toujours connu et cru comme seule bonne existence possible. Si ce soir de 1918 tu avais eu toute ta conscience, tout loisir de faire un choix lucide, si je t'avais proposé de devenir ce que je suis, d'avoir un sursis, peut-être aurais-tu mieux vécu cette transformation, ce nouveau mode de vie, si tu avais pu choisir en toute connaissance de cause. Bella, elle, sait déjà ce que nous sommes. Elle connaît, qu'en surface je te l'accorde, les conditions pénibles de notre mode de vie. Bella est donc la première humaine qui accepterait de son plein gré de rejoindre nos rangs. Cela change considérablement la donne. Elle ne peut pas regretter ton choix, Edward. Je crois que si elle avait eu à regretter quoi que ce soit, ce serait déjà fait. Malgré tout ce qu'elle a vécu depuis que nous la connaissons, elle ne nous a toujours pas tourné le dos. Elle ne tolère pas ce que nous sommes. Elle l'accepte, c'est ce qui fait toute la différence. Dans ces conditions, je doute que subir notre sort l'amène un jour à le regretter.

-Je devrais donc te demander humblement d'en faire une des nôtres.

-Non. Je crois que personne d'autre que la principale concernée ne devrait décider de son propre sort. »

Ses yeux s'égarèrent dans le vide, méditatifs.

« C'est peut-être là que se situe le mal et le bien. Il est mal d'imposer une nouvelle existence à quelqu'un sans demander son avis. Il est bien de laisser la personne décider ce qu'elle veut devenir.

-Elle se fiche de choisir. Elle me laisse carte blanche. »

Il posa une main paternelle sur mon épaule.

« Alors il te reste à décider si tu es prêt à la laisser partir quand la maladie ou la vieillesse l'emportera et non pas décider si le choix que tu fais est mal ou bien, si tu agis en Bien ou en Mal, car là-dessus tu n'arriveras jamais à trancher. Ni toi ni moi ne sommes en mesure de savoir si un acte, un mode de vie, une parole, une voie, est bien ou mal. La vérité absolue, la décision la plus juste et la meilleure n'existent pas.

-Mais tu crois que nous sommes damnés. »

Son expression s'assombrit.

« J'ai grandi dans un univers endoctriné par la religion. J'ai été élevé dans la haine de notre nature et j'ai malheureusement (ou heureusement, tout dépend du point de vue) transmis à mes... nouveaux-nés ce dédain de nous-même. Je relativise beaucoup aujourd'hui, mais au fond de moi, je croirai toujours que ce que nous sommes est une damnation. Je n'y peux rien, j'ai été conditionné à haïr ce que je suis de mon vivant humain. Mais pas Bella. »

J'agitai lentement la tête de haut en bas, pensif.

« Merci Carlisle. »

Je lui tendis la feuille et me levai.

« Pas de quoi, fils. Ma porte est toujours ouverte. »

Je pris congé avec le sentiment que je n'étais pas plus avancé, mais les paroles de Carlisle donnaient tout de même matière à réflexion.

En marchant, je croisai la maison qu'occupaient Rosalie et Emmett et les bruits d'un soudeur en marche m'attirèrent à l'arrière de la demeure. Rosalie s'y trouvait, concentrée sur un bolide à deux roues appuyé sur sa béquille. C'était une moto magnifique, dernier cri, aérodynamique, bâti pour la course. Le véhicule moderne futuriste était en parfaite contradiction avec les lieux et la vampire en kimono penchée sur la bécane.

« Où as-tu déniché cet engin? » questionnai-je.

Je m'approchai et examinai d'un oeil appréciateur la nouvelle acquisition de Rose. Fière, elle lâcha la pièce qu'elle soudait et caressa le cuir de la selle.

« Une vraie petite merveille, n'est-ce pas? Je l'ai trouvé à Tokyo. C'est au Japon qu'on peut mettre la main sur les meilleurs bolides de ce genre. J'y effectue quelques modifications de mon cru pour maximiser sa performance.

-Et comment l'as tu amené jusqu'ici?

-Je l'ai mise sur mes épaules et j'ai grimpé la falaise.

-Tu l'as essayé?

-Pas encore. Il me faudrait une piste en ligne droite, ce qui est introuvable dans le coin avec toutes ces montagnes. Je vais la faire expédier à Forks bientôt. J'attendrai notre retour pour la tester. »

Elle leva sur moi un regard jubilatoire.

« Jaloux?

-Énormément. » avouai-je.

Toujours très satisfaite de susciter l'envie chez les autres, Rosalie eut un petit rire sardonique. Puisqu'elle était de bonne humeur et ouverte, j'en profitai pour aborder le sujet épineux qu'elle n'aimait pas et évitait délibérément: Bella.

« Puis-je te parler? »

Immédiatement, elle fut sur ses gardes. Je parlais très rarement à Rosalie. En dehors des frivolités mécaniques, nous n'avions jamais de conversations dites profondes. Et quand le besoin de parler franchement s'imposait, c'était rarement une partie de plaisir, ni pour elle ni pour moi.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Tu connais l'ultimatum que Bella a lancé. »

Elle prit un torchon et astiqua le réservoir à essence histoire de camoufler son agacement.

« Alice l'a vu et nous en a fait part.

-Que devrais-je faire à ton avis?

-Prendre sur toi et survivre à sa mort. » cracha-t-elle sans détour.

« Je ne devrais pas la transformer alors... »

Je me rappelai un certain soir à Forks. Après la mauvaise blague faite par Victoria au téléphone, Rosalie avait clairement fait part de son désaccord sur mes fréquentations.

"_Abandonne-la ou transforme-la. Elle sera toujours en danger si elle reste avec nous en tant qu'humaine. Alors soit tu sors de sa vie et tu l'abandonnes, soit elle rejoint les nôtres." _

« Ce n'est pas le discours que tu tenais auparavant.

-Je me fichais de ce que Bella perdrait à ce moment-là. Ça m'était égal. Aujourd'hui...

-Aujourd'hui, tu l'apprécies un peu plus et tu ne veux pas qu'elle soit malheureuse. » devinai-je.

Elle jeta son torchon d'un geste rageur et me dévisagea, furibonde.

« Tu n'as pas le droit de lui faire ça. Tu n'as pas le droit de lui prendre son humanité. Tu la priverais de beaucoup de choses... » Ses épaules jusque là raides s'affaissèrent. « La chance de... Pouvoir...

-Pouvoir enfanter. » complétai-je, plein d'affliction.

« Oui. » soupira-t-elle. « Sans compter tout le reste; l'aigreur qu'apporte les années écoulées, notre perpétuelle insatisfaction alimentaire, notre isolement des autres humains... » Un rire de pitié envers elle-même la secoua. « C'est flatteur d'être à la fois admirée et crainte, mais lassant. Si j'avais su ce qui m'attendait, j'aurais préféré que Carlisle me laisse mourir au fond de cette ruelle. »

Elle reprit le torchon pour se donner une contenance et recommença à astiquer.

« Emmett est venu mettre un peu de baume sur tout ça; sa fraîcheur, sa désinvolture, sa façon puérile de prendre tout à la légère, de ne pas se faire du souci pour rien, d'aller de l'avant sans regarder en arrière... Sans lui, je serais à la dérive. » murmura-t-elle.

« Donc Bella doit rester humaine.

-Elle a tellement de chance. Je prendrais volontiers sa place.

-Vraiment? Même aveugle?

-C'est un bien petit prix à payer pour être normale.

-Mh. »

Je baissai les yeux sur la bécane, sans réellement la voir.

« Seulement, si elle reste humaine, je ne suis pas sûr que je pourrais...

-Lui survivre, je sais. » qu'elle exhala, exaspérée. « Il aurait été plus sage que tu tombes amoureux d'une fille comme Tanya. Le sort de notre famille ne serait pas en jeu. Tu nous as attiré un paquet d'ennuis depuis que tu as jeté ton dévolu sur une humaine.

-Je sais.

-Et l'introduire dans nos rangs réglerait tous les problèmes. Mais je reste persuadée que c'est... mal. On ne peut pas lui faire ça. En même temps, je ne veux pas que notre famille parte en fumée. Alice, Esmé... tout le monde sera déjà anéanti quand elle mourra alors arrange toi pour tenir le coup. Ils ne supporteront pas une perte de plus. »

J'esquissai un sourire en coin.

« Tu parles des autres, mais qu'en est-il de toi?

-Je suppose que je serai triste aussi. »

Mon sourire s'accentua. Je voyais dans sa tête une autre réalité qu'elle avait du mal à admettre à elle-même.

« Tu seras anéantie comme tous les autres. Tu ne détestes plus autant Bella qu'avant. »

Sa main cessa de faire des cercles avec le torchon. Puis elle haussa les épaules.

« Je gaspille mon énergie à détester quelqu'un qui fait partie de la famille. Ça ne me sert à rien de la haïr puisque tu ne peux plus retourner en arrière et la laisser tomber. »

Elle n'avouerait jamais de vive voix sa profonde tristesse à l'idée que Bella puisse disparaître.

Je n'insistai pas.

« L'humanité de Bella est la solution. » résumai-je.

« Oui. Notre existence est une aberration. Et je ne souhaiterais à personne, pas même à mon pire ennemi, de devenir ce que je suis. »

Je hochai la tête, assimilant ses paroles.

« Merci Rosalie. »

J'étais prêt à me retirer. Ma soeur le sentit et m'agrippa soudain le bras. Son regard plein de détresse chercha le mien.

« Survis-lui, Edward. Trouve la force de le faire, je t'en prie. Laisse-la avoir une vie humaine comme nous en rêvons tous. Apprends à la laisser s'éteindre comme tout être humain se doit de le faire. »

Emu, je soutins ses grands yeux insistants avant de laisser le frère moqueur surgir.

« Je te manquerais à ce point? »

Elle lâcha mon bras et envoya d'un revers de la main une mèche blonde voler derrière son épaule avec désinvolture.

« Absolument pas. Je serais ravie que tu passes l'arme à gauche. Tu me casses les pieds depuis des décennies. C'est à la peine des autres que je pense. Je n'ai pas envie de supporter leur deuil. »

Je ne fus pas dupe de cette indifférence hautaine. Elle le savait, aussi m'accorda-t-elle un bref clin d'oeil, rare moment de complicité, avant de retourner s'affairer sur son bolide.

Je secouai la tête et quittai la cour arrière, souriant, quoiqu'encore plus songeur.

Penser à l'avenir de Bella et parler d'elle à mon père et Rosalie déclenchèrent un début de malaise dans ma cage thoracique. Mentionner mon amoureuse sans arrêt alors qu'elle était absente me mettait dans un état de drogué en manque.

Je pénétrai les appartements de Jasper et Alice, décrétant que cette dernière avait eu amplement le temps de faire ses satanés essayages.

Emmett et Jasper disputaient une partie de shogi. La porte de la chambre des maîtres était close. L'odeur lancinante de ma compagne eut le mérite de me calmer un peu. Mais le battement de son coeur était aussi invitant que du miel pour une mouche.

Jasper me vit lorgner la porte coulissante avec envie.

« Interdit d'entrer ou de regarder par l'esprit d'Alice. » me prévint-il en déplaçant un pion.

Je rongeai mon frein.

Je pouvais peut-être patienter en questionnant à leur tour mes frères.

Emmett me devança.

« Nous savons ce que tu es venu nous demander. »

Il avait les yeux rieurs en pointant du menton la porte de la chambre. Assurément, c'était Alice qui les avait prévenu.

« Et quel est votre avis?

-Demande à Carlisle d'en faire une des nôtres. » proclama Jasper.

Il faisait rouler une pièce entre ses doigts nerveux.

« Tu es bien... vindicatif. »

Il me jaugea avec mépris. Mais ce mépris ne s'adressait pas à moi. Il se méprisait lui-même.

« J'ai chassé pas plus tard qu'hier. Elle est dans la pièce à côté et ce coeur qui bat me donne malgré moi l'eau à la bouche. Son odeur traîne en volutes légères dans la maison et la moindre respiration me brûle la gorge. Chaque jour est une lutte constante et je suis las, Edward. J'aimerais être comme vous, pouvoir regarder Bella comme une soeur et non comme une tentation. Et le seul moyen pour y arriver, c'est d'en faire une des nôtres, j'en ai peur. »

Il se replongea dans sa partie, amer.

Je fus désolé et plein de compassion, mais je savais que Jasper ne voulait pas de pitié ou d'apitoiement sur son sort.

« Merci pour ton avis. » me contentai-je de dire avant de tourner les yeux sur Emmett.

Ce dernier grommelait en raison de Jasper qui venait apparemment de le mettre en mauvaise posture sur la planche.

« Emmett?

-Mh...? Ah, oui. Eh bien, moi, je l'aime comme elle est la taupe. Seulement, ce serait bien si ce clan n'éclatait pas en morceaux. On aura tous le moral au tapis quand Bella mangera des pissenlits par la racine alors transforme-la et n'en parlons plus. »

Emmett avait une façon très directe et simpliste de résoudre des problèmes. Je n'en attendais pas moins de sa part. De tout notre clan, c'était le seul que notre identité ne dérangeait pas -ou presque. Emmett ne s'embarrassait jamais de regrets. Son humanité ne lui manquait pas. À quoi pouvait servir de se lamenter sur son sort? Mieux valait aller de l'avant et prendre ce que la vie donne sans se soucier du reste.

« Tout te paraît très simple.

-Évidemment que c'est simple. Pourquoi tu te prends la tête? Ce n'est pas comme si elle était répugnée à l'idée de devenir ce que nous sommes, après tout. T'as pas le droit de parachuter ton lancier sur mon général d'argent. » termina-t-il en jetant une oeillade courroucée à son adversaire.

« J'ai parfaitement le droit. Je suis en zone de promotion. » rétorqua l'autre, placide. « Donne-moi ton général.

-Pas question.

-N'attends pas que je vienne le chercher. Donne-moi ta pièce et joue. »

Je ne tirerais plus rien de bon de ces deux-là alors je ne posai pas davantage de questions. De toute façon, j'avais saisi l'essentiel; tous les deux voulaient que Bella deviennent vampire et ils n'avaient que faire si c'était mal ou bien, juste ou injuste.

« _Et mon avis à moi, tu le veux?_ »

Alice...

Son ouïe lui avait permis de saisir notre conversation depuis la pièce d'à côté. Son statut de vampire lui permettait à la fois de s'occuper de Bella et de s'entretenir mentalement avec moi.

« Oui, s'il-te-plaît.

-_Je crois que ça vaut mieux si Bella est transformée. Seulement, je doute que mon avis compte __vraiment. Je n'ai absolument aucun souvenir de ma vie de mortelle ni de ma transformation. Je ne souffre pas de manque ni de regrets parce que je ne sais pas ce que c'est d'être humaine, je ne m'en __souviens plus. Le peu que je sais c'est grâce à toi. Tu as vu mon passé à travers James et ce que j'ai découvert n'était pas très gai. Je ne suis donc pas en position de pouvoir juger convenablement la situation. Moi, j'aime bien ce que nous sommes. Cette existence me plaît, mais est-ce que ce serait __toujours le cas si j'avais connu autre chose, si j'avais su ce que c'était qu'une vie d'humaine? Je l'ignore. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je ne veux pas perdre la seule famille que j'ai connue. Je ne veux pas que notre clan soit détruit. Et j'aime Bella. Résultat: elle doit nous rejoindre. _»

Eh bien, ça faisait trois Cullen qui se fichaient de l'éthique et qui voulaient Bella dans nos rangs maintenant.

« Que vois-tu dans l'avenir?

_-Rien. Je ne verrai rien de concret tant que tu n'auras pas pris de décision. Tu ne peux pas te baser sur le futur pour faire ton choix. Tout dépend de toi. C'est toi qui construis l'avenir, pas le contraire. _»

Elle n'avait pas tort.

« Merci Alice.

-_Tout le plaisir est pour moi. Trêve de réflexion. J'en ai terminé avec Bella. Tu peux entrer! _»

Pas trop tôt.

Je quittai les duellistes qui ne tarderaient pas à en venir aux coups si ça continuait ainsi. En entrant dans la chambre, j'eus la curieuse impression d'expérimenter ce que c'était que d'avoir une attaque cardiaque.

« Tadam! » fit Alice en désignant la nouvelle Bella qui chancelait sur ses chaussures de bois.

Je me pétrifiai d'émerveillement.

Alice lui avait relevé les cheveux en chignon lâche et lui avait passé un kimono d'un bleu pâle aux manches évasées et aux motifs de fleurs blanches. Une très large ceinture blanche entourait sa taille et épousait ses formes en subtilité.

Le tableau était... sublime, époustouflant. Mais le sujet bougonnait.

« C'est tellement serré que je dois marcher les jambes collées l'une à l'autre. Et avec des chaussures pareilles, je manque de me casser la figure à chaque pas.

-Shuut! Ne gâche pas mon plaisir! » gronda Alice. En voyant ma mâchoire décrochée, elle gloussa. « Et celui d'Edward! Je crois bien que ça lui plaît. »

Me plaire? ! J'étais hypnotisé.

« Tu... Tu es magnifique. »

Curieusement, les bougonnements cessèrent et Bella baissa le menton, les joues rosies.

J'allais à sa rencontre, les bras tendus, en transe, quand le petit monstre m'agrippa par le collet et m'entraîna vers un paravent.

« C'est ton tour, maintenant! »

En moins de deux, je me retrouvai attifé d'un pantalon noir large à sept plis appelé hakama, de chaussettes blanches et de sandales.

« Et voilà le travail. »

Elle s'éloigna pour juger le résultat, les bras croisés. Elle approuva d'un hochement satisfait de menton et me poussa jusqu'à Bella qui tentait de se déplacer sans marcher sur ses manches qui touchaient le sol.

«Je retourne chercher d'autres vêtements au pavillon des tisseuses. Rattrape-la, elle va trébucher dans deux secondes et demie. »

Bella se dirigea vers moi, bien déterminée à faire mentir Alice, mais trébucha comme prévu. Elle tomba dans mes bras, gênée.

« Flûte. »

Je réprimai un rire dans ses cheveux.

J'étais bien prêt à lui remplacer toutes ses chaussures par ces sandales de bois si elle tombait toujours ainsi au creux de mes bras.

Les mains qui avaient atterri à plat sur ma poitrine se firent exploratrices. Elle examina l'accoutrement avec attention et je tâchai de demeurer stoïque, même quand elle compta les sept plis du tissu en faisant le tour de mes hanches.

« Toi aussi tu es magnifique. Mais ça, tu es habitué de l'entendre.

-Ce que peuvent dire les autres ne m'atteint pas. C'est plus vrai et authentique dit de ta bouche. »

J'effleurai le tissu de son kimono. C'était presque aussi doux que sa peau.

Je m'inclinais pour déposer mes lèvres sur les siennes quand le visage du géant apparut dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

« Alors, on fait mumuse les tourtereaux? »

Un coussin en pleine figure lui servit de réponse.

« Retourne jouer avec Jasper! »

Peu sensible au ton menaçant, il nous examina.

« Pas mal du tout. Plutôt jolie la taupe.

-La taupe te remercie, mais elle aimerait bien que tu cesses de faire des grimaces de gorille. »

L'affreux visage déformé qu'il arborait se transforma en hilarité explosive.

« Toujours aussi perspicace, la taupe!

-Pousse-toi un peu Emmett, tu ne vois pas que j'ai les bras chargés? » rouspéta Alice derrière lui.

Zut. Le petit monstre était déjà de retour.

Je fus arraché des bras de Bella et jeté dehors.

« Ouste! Du balais, vous deux! Je n'en ai pas fini avec elle! »

Une plainte de torture émana de mon amoureuse.

« Oh non... Je t'en supplie Alice, je n'en peux plus! »

Ma soeur fit la sourde oreille et me ferma la porte au nez.

Jasper ricana devant mes airs de martyrs.

« Elle est sans pitié. » dit-il, tendrement exaspéré par le comportement de sa compagne. « Bon! » Il frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre. « Arrête de faire le clown et viens affronter ta défaite comme un homme Emmett.

-Quelle défaite? »s'offensa l'autre. « Je suis loin d'être vaincu! »

Le duel reprit.

Afin d'éviter la tentation d'emprunter les yeux d'Alice pour regarder Bella, je remis le nez dehors.

J'avais ma dose -trop brève- de ma lune, je pouvais tenir le coup une petite heure de plus maintenant.

Autant profiter de l'occasion pour terminer ce que j'avais commencé. Il ne restait plus qu'Esmé à entendre.

Je la repérai assise sous un cerisier. Elle avait une tablette à dessin en main et s'amusait à immortaliser le paysage.

« Bonjour Esmé.

-Bonjour Edward. »

Elle eut un sourire lumineux à mon approche. Je m'installai face à elle, toujours conquis par sa tendresse maternelle.

« La mode japonaise te sied bien. » approuva-t-elle.

« Merci.

-Alors, que penses-tu du domaine de Kuroshuro Miya en fin de compte?

-Difficile à dire. Je suis plus intrigué que charmé pour le moment.

-Et Bella?

-Elle est plus ouverte que moi à ce genre de choses. »

Elle opina du chef, d'accord avec moi. Esmé avait toujours admiré Bella pour sa capacité à se laisser émerveiller de tout et de rien.

« Où est-elle? Il est plutôt rare de ne pas vous voir tous les deux ensemble.

-Alice joue à la poupée avec elle. »

Elle rit et m'observa ensuite en silence quelques moments.

« Tu as quelque chose à me demander, toi.

-Alice t'a prévenu aussi?

-Non. Je l'ai deviné. On appelle ça l'intuition maternelle. »

Elle laissa de côté sa tablette. Son sourire et ses traits attentifs m'incitèrent à poursuivre.

« Je ne sais que faire pour Bella. »

Pas besoin d'expliquer de quoi il était réellement question. Elle comprit où je voulais en venir.

« J'aimerais pouvoir t'aider, mon chéri. Vraiment. Je doute pouvoir le faire. J'ai bien peur que mon avis ne soit pas du tout objectif.

-Dis toujours.

-Bella est ma fille, au même titre que tu es mon fils. Et une mère ne veut pas perdre ses enfants. Alors, si la seule solution pour vous garder tous les deux est de faire de Bella une des nôtres... »

Ses paroles restèrent en suspens, consciente que c'était la mère qui parlait, pas l'individu doté de jugement partial et de bon sens.

« Je comprends. »

Avant de reprendre la parole, Esmé changea la page de sa tablette et commença un nouveau dessin.

« Ceci est mon avis personnel, mais il ne doit pas influencer ton choix. Une mère veut aussi le bonheur de ses enfants alors leurs désirs passent avant les siens. » Elle leva un instant les yeux de son dessin. « Es-tu heureux Edward? »

La question me prit au dépourvu, mais la réponse fusa sans que j'aie besoin d'y réfléchir.

« Oui. Oui, je le suis.

-Et elle, est-elle heureuse?

-Oui. »

C'était la première fois que je pouvais affirmer, sans crainte, ce fait indéniable. Auparavant, j'aurais émis des réserves. J'aurais dit que Bella était heureuse _pour l'instant._ Mais depuis cette histoire avec Igor et le loup-garou, j'avais compris que Bella était et serait toujours heureuse. Parce que j'étais là et le serais toujours. Il n'y avait plus de doute, plus de peurs. Seulement la profonde et exaltante certitude qu'elle était comblée et épanouie.

« Le tout est maintenant de savoir si tu parviendrais à retrouver une certaine forme de ce bonheur advenant le cas que Bella disparaisse un jour.

-Retrouver une forme de bonheur? Tsst. Peu probable. »

De nouveau son attention se maintint sur la tablette. Son crayon s'agitait dans sa main pleine d'assurance et précise. Je ne voyais pas ce qu'elle dessinait puisqu'elle maintenait la tablette à la verticale.

« La comparaison est hasardeuse sans doute, mais j'ai déjà affronté la perte de ce qui me maintenait en vie, tu sais. Le décès de mon seul enfant m'a tuée, au sens propre du terme. Je ne pouvais pas supporter de vivre sans lui alors j'ai commis l'irréparable. Mais Carlisle m'a ramené. Il m'a donné une seconde chance. Et quand j'ai posé les yeux sur toi pour la première fois, j'ai bien cru que mon coeur mort de mère avait eu un regain de vie. Alors, tu vois, malgré cette épreuve atroce, j'ai retrouvé une autre forme de bonheur, grâce à toi et Carlisle, les pionniers du clan Cullen. La perte d'un partenaire d'éternité est loin d'être comparable à la perte d'un enfant, me diras-tu. Tous deux sont pourtant une forme d'amour puissante et impérissable. Et je suis l'exemple vivant qu'il est possible de survivre à la perte d'un amour pareil. »

Je lui souriais même si elle ne me regardait pas. Elle apposa un dernier point sur la page, tint la tablette à bout de bras pour examiner le résultat de loin, puis sourit à son oeuvre. Sourire qu'elle partagea avec moi aussi.

« Merci... Maman. »

Elle tendit la main par-dessus la tablette et caressa ma joue.

« Bella affirme être heureuse et je la crois volontiers, mais... Une mère veut le bonheur de ses enfants, t'ai-je dit. Un bonheur parfait. Et ceci peut te donner une idée de ce que je considérerais comme étant le bonheur absolu pour ma fille. »

Elle arracha la page de sa tablette, me la tendit et se leva. Sa main caressa mes cheveux et elle s'éloigna de son pas tranquille pour me laisser seul avec le dessin.

Quand je me penchai sur la feuille de papier, j'écarquillai les yeux.

C'était un portrait de Bella.

Esmé n'était pas amateur d'art pour rien. Elle était elle-même une artiste extrêmement douée. On aurait dit que je regardais une photo noir sur blanc. Les traits étaient identiques, effectués à l'échelle.

Il y avait une seule différence avec la véritable Bella; celle que je contemplais sur papier me renvoyait mon regard. Elle regardait droit dans les yeux le spectateur.

Esmé avait dessiné une Bella guéri.

Ce n'était pas une Bella vampire. C'était juste une Bella qui avait ses deux yeux, qui pouvait plonger son regard dans le mien.

Du bout des doigts, je caressai la surface du papier. Longtemps je demeurai accroché au portrait, les yeux dans les yeux de cette Bella. Esmé avait tellement bien saisi toute l'âme de ma compagne, tellement bien rendu toute la vie et la lumière qui avait brillé dans son regard, tout l'amour qui avait rempli ses prunelles...

Je pris douloureusement conscience que ces deux étoiles me manquaient atrocement. Je chérissais déjà le souvenir de cet échange visuel qui avait été trop court et ce dessin me rappelait avec une acuité désarmante à quel point son regard m'était précieux.

De tous les avis recueillis aujourd'hui, ce fut assurément celui de Esmé qui me percuta le plus.

Elle avait envie que ce portrait prenne vie.

Et moi aussi.

* * *

_A suivre._

_

* * *

_

_Chapitre tranquille, je sais. Il n'avait pas du tout été prévu au programme celui-là, mais j'ai eu soudain envie d'accorder un peu d'attention aux Cullen. Je trouvais important qu'ils aient leur mot à dire et qu'on sache un peu ce qui se passe dans leur tête._

_Quelques trucs d'intérêt général à dire. Hum. Certains d'entre vous m'avaient déjà demandé combien de chapitres aurait le dernier tome. J'avais dit 10, je crois. Eh bien... Oubliez ça. Je crois que je ne m'en sortirai pas en bas de 15. Même 20. Huhu._

_Ah, aussi, je reçois beaucoup de MP concernant un certain personnage de l'histoire alors j'ai décidé de faire une réponse générale ici pour tout le monde bien que je me spolie un peu. Alors, voilà: OUI, Pachacamac va revenir. Quand et comment, ça je ne le dis pas. Contents? ;) Pour l'instant, je me concentre sur Akiko que je commence à peine à explorer._

_**Merci **à **Marie **(oh comme je suis contente! Je vais enfin pouvoir te répondre en privé!), **Loubna** (merci pour ces remarques très élogieuses, huhu. L'ironie du hasard voulait que je mène nos deux voyageurs quelque part dans le désert arabe, mais j'ai changé mes plans. Ils devaient rencontrer le clan égyptien d'ailleurs mais les circonstances (en l'occurrence mon inspiration) ont mené Bella et Edward ailleurs malheureusement. J'avais écrit quelques passages où ils se promènent parmi les pyramides. J'ai avorté plusieurs autres destinations pour ne pas faire un récit trop long. Ils devaient entre autre aller à Madagascar, en Grèce et en Italie, mais j'ai laissé tomber. Un jour, dans un « à côté », je publierai ces passages coupés, qui sait),** Fantasy17** (contente que ma version de l'histoire te plaise jusqu'ici. Bonne fin de lecture si tu continues jusqu'au bout^^), **Princetongirl **(toujours ravie de te savoir dans le coin ;)), **Phoenix **(À quand le compte fanfiction? Ce serait bien de pouvoir te répondre en privé parce que tes commentaires donnent envie de faire de longues réponses et j'abuse déjà trop de cet espace publication à mon goût. M'enfin je vais te répondre sur mon blog, t'as qu'à chercher un post avec ton pseudo. Merci pour tes remarques constructives et je tâcherai de faire attention à l'avenir^^), **Edhelin** (tant mieux si ça t'a fait rire! Tu as bien saisi l'essence d'Akiko :) Edward laisse Bella deux fois; la première à Nikko dans la voiture et la seconde... bon, s'éloigner de dix mètres de la maison je n'appelle pas ça « quitter » Bella. La première fois, il la sait en sécurité dans la voiture et il n'y a personne autour à part des touristes. Il ne voit donc pas d'inconvénient à la laisser quelques minutes. La seconde fois, il est dans un état content et soulagé parce que sa famille est sur le point d'arriver. Il relâche un peu Bella pour mieux accueillir sa famille qui allait apparaître bientôt du bord de la falaise, un endroit dangereux pour Bella malgré le garde-fou, d'où sa décision de la laisser seule dans la maison. Ces comportements ne m'ont donc pas semblé incohérents sur le coup, mais je tâcherai d'éviter ce genre de confusion à l'avenir^^), **Satuzoki** (oui oui les découvertes ne font que commencer. Ouf, merci, c'est rassurant de savoir que je suis parvenue à bien dépeindre le Japon. Difficile de bien cerner un pays quand on a jamais voyagé. En tout cas, merci pour ce commentaire plein d'enthousiasme!), **Lyry** (le temps aura été moins long cette fois, j'ai mis moins d'un mois à pondre la suite ;) Merci pour ton appréciation fan-très-curieuse^^) **Aussidagility **(Oh désolée :( Akiko n'est pas forte à ce point hélas. Je n'ai pas tes tracas mais je me doute que ce doit être pénible parfois. Paix et sérénité à toi et gros bisous),** Angelsonrisa** (oui oui très très bientôt comme tu peux le constater, lol). _


	38. Entraînement

_Chanson thème du chapitre: Storm des Yoshida Brothers. C'est l'ambiance musicale par excellence. Fouinez sur Youtube, vous ne le regretterez pas._

**Chapitre 37**

**Entraînement**

La rivière ruisselait tranquillement, une cigale chantait, une grenouille coassait, une hirondelle faisait son nid. La nature ne se souciait pas du tout de ce qui se passait en son sein.

Je me faufilai sans bruit à travers les buissons. Je scrutai les arbres de la forêt, à l'affût du danger.

Rien à ma gauche...

Rien à ma droite...

Je me tendis. La menace était derrière.

Je sentis le poing arriver dans mon dos comme une torpille. Je m'en sortis de justesse par une pirouette et me réceptionnai sur un rocher émergeant de la rivière.

« Tu triches! » râla Emmett depuis le rivage.

« Moi, tricher? Jamais! »

Mon sourire goguenard m'attira une pierre au visage que j'évitai en me penchant. Des mains surgirent alors de l'eau et attrapèrent ma cheville. Je fus entraîné dans les rapides par Jasper, farouchement décidé à me faire boire la grande tasse. Emmett fit un joyeux saut à l'eau et tous les trois nous roulâmes dans les vagues. Nous n'en sortîmes que pour avoir plus d'espace pour nous taper dessus mutuellement.

« On avait dit que ce serait un combat dans les règles! » s'agaça le géant quand Jasper lui envoya une onde de lassitude et de paresse ramollir son corps. « Pas de dons! »

« Mon don n'y est pour rien. Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu es un piètre lutteur! »

J'offris une diversion bienvenue à Emmett en surgissant de nulle part pour faucher les jambes de Jasper et le faire tomber face au sol. Mon genou entre ses omoplates, je lui étirai le bras derrière le dos.

Tout ce que fit Emmett pour me remercier fut de se jeter sur moi pour m'aplatir à son tour dans l'herbe.

« Ingrat!

-Chacun pour soi, mon vieux! »

Jasper allait se lancer sur le tas quand un grand fracas nous fit tous tressaillir. Plus loin dans la forêt, des craquements retentirent en écho, suivis d'un lourd éboulement. La terre en vibra jusque sous nos pieds. Alertés, nous nous relevâmes et oubliâmes la lutte.

« On dirait un arbre qui vient de tomber... » dit Jasper.

J'agrandis mon rayon de captation mentale.

«Akiko.

-C'est elle qui fait tout ce bruit?

-En tout cas il n'y a qu'elle qui se trouve dans les parages. »

J'avais laissé Bella dormir seule pour chasser avec mes frères, non sans avoir au préalable demandé au reste du clan de garder un oeil sur elle. J'étais un incorrigible paranoïaque et je n'aimais pas la laisser sans surveillance alors que Akiko était présente. Découvrir cette dernière loin du domaine me rassura un peu, quoique je me demandais ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire de si bruyant.

Nous suivîmes les fracas et remontâmes à la source de tout ce raffut. Nous découvrîmes un kilomètre plus loin une petite vampire en kimono lilas transporter à bout de bras un tronc d'arbre dix fois plus grand qu'elle.

Remarquant notre présence, elle déposa son fardeau à côté d'autres troncs déjà alignés dans l'herbe et s'inclina avec gravité devant nous. Nous répondîmes distraitement au salut.

« Belle nuit pour chasser? » demanda-t-elle, polie.

« Nous n'avons pas encore trouvé grand chose à nous mettre sous la dent. » dit Emmett avant de demander prestement: « Où allez-vous avec tous ces troncs?

-Nous avons besoin de bois pour le feu. La nuit, je m'éloigne d'Otoshi et je m'occupe de certaines tâches domestiques à l'insu des humains qu'il serait délicat d'accomplir pour eux étant donné la position du domaine sur une montagne difficile à gravir.»

Elle nous toisa de la tête aux pieds. Nos vêtements en piteux état et nos cheveux humides plein de feuilles mortes la titillaient.

« Vous vous êtes bien amusés? »

Je pris un pan de mon pantalon et l'essorai.

« Nous nous chamaillions un peu en cours de route, c'est tout.

-Chamailler? On vous entend des kilomètres à la ronde.

-Nous nous battions si vous préférez. »

Ses yeux étroits se firent rieurs.

« Je vois. »

Elle nous toisa encore une fois. Plus pour nous évaluer que pour s'amuser de notre puérilité, remarquai-je.

Ce fut alors qu'elle lâcha tout à trac: « Puis-je être des vôtres? »

Je battis des paupières.

«Vous voulez que nous nous battions tous les quatre ensemble? »

J'avais compris, malgré ma méfiance et ma paranoïa, que Akiko démontrait toutes les caractéristiques d'un médecin pacifique, doux et tranquille. Tout ce qui était relié de près ou de loin à la violence ne faisait pas partie de son mode de vie alors sa demande nous déconcerta tous les trois.

« Pas tous les quatre ensemble. Vous trois contre moi. » dit-elle tout bonnement.

Nous battre? À trois contre un? Trois hommes contre une femme?

Mes frères et moi échangeâmes un regard indécis.

Les bonnes manières -enfin, surtout une bonne dose de machisme- nous retenaient d'accepter. Même pour une simple joute amicale, il était hors de question d'attaquer notre hôtesse.

Je l'avais balancé dans le décor d'un seul coup de poing alors le géant Emmett n'en ferait qu'une bouchée. Et à trois contre elle, je ne donnais pas cher de sa peau.

Je choisis avec soin mes mots pour ne pas la froisser.

« Le combat serait plutôt... inégal.»

Devant notre hésitation, elle sourit.

« J'ai parfaitement conscience que vous êtes plus forts que je ne le suis. Vous craignez me faire du mal et c'est tout à votre honneur, messieurs. Toutefois je ne vous demande pas de me frapper. Je vous demande seulement de me maîtriser. »

Présentée sous cet angle, la proposition semblait plus convenable quoique toujours douteuse.

« Vous voulez qu'on vous... immobilise? » s'enquit Jasper, circonspect. « Pourquoi?

-Je suis curieuse de voir comment les vampires occidentaux s'y prennent pour maîtriser une proie ou un ennemi. »

Sans avoir d'abord obtenu de oui ou de non, Akiko s'éloigna de quelques mètres.

« J'attends. »

Très relax, on aurait dit qu'elle guettait tout autre chose qu'une attaque imminente.

Nous nous considérâmes une dernière fois, puis Emmett haussa les épaules avec nonchalance. Une seconde plus tard, il s'élançait vers la fine silhouette. Le grizzly ouvrit toutes grandes ses pattes... et ne ramassa que du vide sur son chemin. Akiko venait de faire un bond qui rappelait à s'y méprendre l'envol gracieux d'une grue. Les bras d'Emmett firent de grands moulinets. Il dérapa sur l'herbe humide, manquant de près de foncer dans la série de troncs empilés.

Akiko atterrit un peu plus loin, impeccable dans son kimono, comme si rien ne s'était produit.

Okay. Minuscule la vampire, mais maligne, concédai-je.

Jasper banda ses muscles nerveux et prit le relais. Sur de lui, il fendit l'air et ses serres d'aigle ratèrent d'un millimètre leur cible. Il freina son élan de justesse. Un peu plus et il serait entré en collision avec un Emmett choqué qui n'arrivait toujours pas à concevoir la réalité de sa défaite.

Akiko n'avait même pas terminé sa manœuvre d'esquive que d'emblée elle évitait mon propre assaut d'un mouvement sinueux du corps.

Tous les trois irrités par notre échec, nous nous jetâmes sur elle simultanément. Et la vampire nous évita tout aussi simultanément.

Tandis qu'elle se laissait retomber sur une large branche d'arbre, un coin de ses lèvres se mouva vers le haut: elle s'amusait à nos dépends.

Cette attitude nous agaça de plus belle et dès lors nous démontrâmes plus de ferveur.

La forêt devint un véritable terrain de chasse et un oeil humain n'aurait pu qu'apercevoir de vagues ombres entres les arbres et des feuilles mortes voleter dans les airs. Perturbés et effrayés, les animaux s'envolèrent ou galopèrent de la zone.

Toutes nos tentatives pour saisir Akiko furent infructueuses et maintenant la ferveur faisait place à un début de rage.

J'ouvris ma seconde écoute pour vérifier quel mouvement la vampire prévoyait effectuer. Peine perdue. J'avais encore droit à ce livre aux caractères pâles et microscopiques. Elle ne calculait rien et se fiait à ses réflexes.

Emmett grogna et je feulai ma contrariété. L'exaspération de Jasper nous influença et dupliqua notre frustration.

Elle était aussi insaisissable que le vent.

Nous oubliâmes sa condition de femme aussi petite que gracile. Nous ne tentions plus de la maîtriser. Nous essayions carrément de la frapper. Dans le feu de l'action, nous comprîmes que Akiko avait tout prévu. Depuis le début, c'était ce qu'elle voulait nous amener à faire: la frapper, l'abattre. Elle savait que nous aurions refusé de nous en prendre consciemment à elle sans raison alors Akiko nous avait provoqué comme un matador qui agite sa cape rouge devant un taureau. À présent trop énervés pour revenir en arrière, nous poursuivîmes nos tentatives.

Elle voulait un combat? Eh bien elle en aurait un!

Les mains auparavant ouvertes pour tenter d'agripper un membre quelconque devinrent des poings solides cherchant à frapper. Les jambes ne servant qu'à courir et à donner de l'élan devinrent des coups de pieds menaçants.

Mais chaque coup fut contrecarré avec tant de calme et de facilité que nous n'en fûmes que plus enragés et acharnés. Notre détermination ne donna aucun résultat: elle évitait tout. Un savon mouillé qui glissait sans cesse d'entre nos mains ne pouvait pas mieux servir de comparaison.

Un vampire étant capable de gérer plusieurs émotions et pensées à la fois, la part observatrice de mon cerveau fut prise d'une sincère admiration. Elle était remarquable. Elle laissait une main déposée négligemment sur un rein et se protégeait et repoussait les attaques de son autre main libre alors que nous devions nous y prendre à deux bras pour la frapper -du moins, essayer. On aurait dit un escrimeur blasé qui s'ennuyait ferme face à trois adversaires maladroits.

Je repérai tout à coup une première pensée concrète. Ma vitesse préoccupait Akiko. Elle sentit que ma rapidité supérieure aux autres lui ferait perdre du terrain. Il y eut alors un changement. Un changement majeur. Elle ne se contenta plus d'esquiver, prévoir et déjouer. Cette fois, notre adversaire passa à l'offensive. Tout son corps devint une arme. Et quelle arme! Je crus reconnaître plusieurs formes d'arts martiaux, mais au-delà des manoeuvres j'entrevoyais une force animale. Plusieurs forces animales. Je décelai l'agilité du tigre, la souplesse du serpent, la ruse du singe et l'impulsivité du scorpion.

À la fois bestiale et distinguée, éthérée et brutale, gracieuse et sans merci, Akiko nous fit mordre la poussière.

Et je réalisai trop tard que nous lui avions donné tous les outils pour garantir sa réussite. Avant d'attaquer concrètement, elle n'avait pas fait qu'éviter les coups. Elle en avait profité pour enregistrer toutes nos techniques de combat, mesurer nos forces autant que nos faiblesses et utiliser cette analyse pour tourner la partie à son avantage plus tard.

Nous fûmes mis K-O non pas d'une savate experte ou d'un coup de poing fulgurant, mais plutôt d'une façon totalement inédite et imprévisible: son poing fermé se délia pour faire apparaître l'index et le majeur. Les deux doigts collés ensemble, elle allongea le bras et le dirigea droit sur la cible la plus proche, en l'occurrence Emmett. Elle toucha son cou du bout des deux doigts. Il s'écroula instantanément, les yeux ronds de stupeur, incapable de faire un geste. Jasper et moi ne pûmes qu'observer un quart de seconde notre frère étendu de tout son long comme un pantin dont on venait de couper les fils et Akiko profita de notre surprise pour nous faire goûter la même médecine. D'un bond furtif, elle passa entre nous deux et effleura notre cou. L'instant d'après, nous nous écroulions à ses pieds, paralysés.

Je fus pris de panique. Comment un vampire pouvait être privé ainsi de toute mobilité? J'entendais mes deux frères vociférer, faire des efforts pour se lever, sans succès. Je voyais la cime des arbres, je pouvais bouger mes yeux, clore mes paupières, mais impossible de faire un seul autre mouvement.

Ce fut au terme de dix interminables secondes -où mon imagination débordante inventa des scenarii catastrophiques où Akiko profitait de notre paralysie pour nous dévisser la tête, nous enduire d'huile et mettre le feu à notre corps- que je retrouvai toute ma motricité. Cela commença avec le cou; un flux étrange, comme une décharge, passa à travers ma colonne, se déversa dans mon corps pour finir par pétiller au bout de mes doigts. Je me remis sur pieds, en alerte, et mes frères en firent autant.

Nous restâmes sur nos gardes, bien qu'encore ébranlés par ce qui venait de se produire. Nous dévisageâmes la vampire qui avait repris une posture sereine, les mains jointes sous les manches amples de son kimono et les traits de son visage paisibles. Parfaitement détendue, elle avait patienté pendant que nous nous démenions dans l'herbe.

« C'était quoi ça? ! » rugit Emmett.

« Qu'est-ce que vous nous avez fait? » renchéris-je.

Un sourire malicieux jouait sur ses lèvres.

« Vous êtes tous les trois très forts, il va sans dire. Mais la force est futile face à la ruse. » dit-elle, d'un ton docte.

Elle nous considérait tous les trois avec l'onction d'un vieux sage qui s'adresse à ses novices naïfs et frimeurs.

Jasper était toujours tendu, mais parvint à émettre un ricanement d'auto dérision.

« Vous saviez que vous nous vaincriez.

-Oui, je le savais. »

Pas une once de vantardise ou de moquerie dans son intonation. Akiko ne faisait qu'énoncer une évidence.

Une femme minuscule venait d'abattre trois hommes sans le moindre effort.

C'était ce qu'on pouvait appeler une grande leçon d'humilité.

« Le premier jour... » réalisai-je, effaré par ma propre condescendance et mon arrogance. « Quand je vous ai frappé, vous vous êtes laissé faire. Si vous l'aviez voulu, vous auriez pu me battre à plate couture. »

Elle eut un regard d'excuse qui confirma mon assertion.

« Vous n'étiez pas prêt à m'accorder votre confiance ce jour-là. Pour éviter d'attiser plus votre méfiance, je vous ai donné l'illusion d'avoir eu le dessus. »

Une autre facette du personnage se montrait au grand jour.

Je prenais conscience en ce moment même que je ne faisais pas du tout le poids face à Akiko et qu'officiellement aucun obstacle ne pourrait l'empêcher d'atteindre Bella. Les nouvelles données acquises auraient dû m'alarmer davantage.

Ce ne fut pas le cas.

Après tout, si le but de Akiko avait été de céder au parfum envoûtant et d'attaquer, elle aurait eu tout le loisir d'agir dès le départ. Et elle ne l'avait jamais fait. Et pourquoi le ferait-elle après tout ce temps? Aucun vampire en appétit n'attend de s'en prendre à une proie si rien ni personne ne peut se mettre en travers de son chemin. Or, Akiko savait très bien qu'elle avait tous les atouts en main pour contourner l'obstacle que je représentais si tel était son souhait. Mais elle ne le voulait pas. Là se trouvait toute la différence.

« Je n'aurais jamais pensé que vous étiez si... Enfin, vous avez l'attitude typique d'un moine bouddhiste. On ne croirait jamais qu'il y a un véritable ninja sous ce kimono. » s'esclaffa Emmett.

Grand amateur de combats et toujours prêt à apprendre un truc de plus sur le sujet, Emmett avait déjà passé outre l'humiliation. Il trouvait Akiko de plus en plus cool et tenait à avoir quelques tuyaux.

« C'était quoi ce coup de grâce avec les deux doigts? »

L'esprit de la vampire s'animait de contentement. Elle était heureuse qu'on s'intéresse à ses méthodes. Depuis le début, cette bataille avait servi d'appât pour attirer notre attention sur quelque chose d'important qu'elle avait envie de nous transmettre. Je ne cernai pas de quoi il s'agissait exactement, mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec une bataille.

« Kyusho Jutsu.

-Kyo quoi?

-C'est le nom de cette technique. L'art ultime des points vitaux. »

Emmett fronça les sourcils. Il avait fréquenté plusieurs fois le dojo de Kuroshuro Miya et il n'y avait vu aucun art martial de ce genre.

« Ce n'est pas enseigné au dojo.

-Non. Cette discipline ne correspond pas à la philosophie de Otoshi, car elle est trop dangereuse. Sur vous, cette technique ne fait que paralyser votre motricité pendant un court un instant. Exercée sur des humains, elle peut paralyser le corps à vie si elle est mal exécutée. Elle peut même être mortelle. »

Mortelle? J'avais du mal à croire qu'un simple effleurement du cou pouvait être fatal.

« Comment cela fonctionne? » questionna Jasper, curieux.

« Le corps est un vaste réseau de fils électriques reliés les uns aux autres que l'on appelle méridiens. Quand on sait trouver le bon méridien, on peut le bloquer ou le stimuler, ce qui provoque une réaction spécifique.

-Dans notre cas, vous nous avez paralysé.

-Oui. J'ai arrêté la circulation de la connexion entre votre cerveau et vos capacités motrices. »

Je dévisageai ma main blanche. J'avais toujours cru que sous cette peau de pierre il n'y avait rien que des veines mortes figées dans le temps.

« C'est... Surprenant.

-Et très efficace. »

Akiko s'en alla de son pas tranquille et nous encouragea à la suivre entre les arbres.

« Je ne pensais pas que ce genre de technique pouvait fonctionner. Je veux dire, sur des gens comme nous. » s'étonna Jasper.

Elle hocha la tête, peu surprise par notre réaction.

« Vous n'êtes pas les seuls à le penser. Les vampires ont tendance à sous-estimer les méthodes de combats humains. On se croit au-dessus de tout. Nous sommes suffisants et arrogants au point de croire que la résistance surnaturelle de nos corps nous rend totalement immunisés. Les corps vampires et humains répondent pourtant aux mêmes normes; tous deux ont des nerfs et un cerveau qui contrôlent ces nerfs. Pas à la même échelle, bien entendu. L'un a les nerfs et le cerveau plus solides que l'autre, mais la base demeure identique. Le Kyusho Jutsu peut donc être efficace sur vous. Et il en est ainsi pour toute créature surnaturelle... »

De vagues images ondulèrent dans sa conscience. Des souvenirs qui me troublèrent de par les bêtes que j'y entrevis.

« Les loups-garous... » soufflai-je, hébété. « C'est ainsi ça que vous avez appris où se situaient leurs faiblesses... »

Un rictus amer ternit son regard. Ces souvenirs venaient d'un passé qu'elle n'aimait pas trop évoquer.

« _Haï_; en effet. Le Kyusho Jutsu me fut très utile pour analyser ces démons sans me faire tuer. »

Emmett en revint au sujet qui l'intéressait vraiment.

« Où avez-vous appris tout ça? »

Elle haussa une épaule tout en marchant.

« Oh, je me suis occupée comme j'ai pu au cours des derniers siècles... »

Aucun autre souvenir ne remonta à la surface de son esprit, néanmoins je savais qu'elle éludait des détails. Les autres le sentirent aussi. Faire part de son passé ne la dérangeait pas dans la mesure où rien de trop personnel n'était révélé.

« J'ai eu l'occasion d'apprendre beaucoup des humains. Les vampires, eux, ne se sont jamais donnés la peine d'accorder de l'importance à leurs enseignements. Pourquoi le feraient-ils, d'ailleurs? » dit-elle avec une pointe de sarcasme. « Nous sommes forts et indestructibles. Un seul petit coup de poing peut détruire un mur. Alors, à quoi bon apprendre que le pouce doit être par-dessus la deuxième jointure de l'index si on veut que le coup soit plus efficace? À quoi bon savoir que le corps doit être de biais à chaque mouvement pour éviter à l'ennemi de l'atteindre trop facilement? Quelle perte de temps d'apprendre que, même si l'oxygène nous est totalement inutile, la quantité d'air dans nos poumons peut décupler la force de frappe.»

Emmett fit la moue, un peu honteux. Il admettait volontiers ne s'être intéressé qu'avec une pointe de moquerie et de condescendance à ce qui se passait au dojo de Kurushuro Miya. Il trouvait tous ces kata plus dignes de figures de style de ballet que de véritables combats.

Quant à Jasper, il était quelque peu agacé par ces demi-reproches. On ne le visait pas personnellement, mais il faisait quand même partie de la catégorie de vampires décrite par Akiko. C'était lui le guerrier de la famille, le fin stratège. Il avait mené des armées de vampires, entraînés des dizaines de nouveaux-nés à tuer sans se faire tuer et Akiko remettait en question tout ce qu'il avait acquis comme notions jusqu'ici. Son orgueil de combattant émérite en prit un coup. Suite à la cuisante défaite qu'il venait d'essuyer, il devait toutefois admettre qu'il avait encore à apprendre même après deux cents ans de combats. Il était bien sûr trop fier pour l'exprimer à voix haute.

« Tout cela est inutile à savoir, en principe. » poursuivit notre hôtesse. « La vitesse et la force sont les deux principaux atouts de notre race. Vous les avez utilisé brillamment au cours de notre petite joute. Mais vous avez négligé la technique et la stratégie au profit de ces deux facteurs qui ne sont que d'infimes détails nécessaires pour sortir victorieux d'un combat. »

Nous arrivions à notre point de départ, là où nous avions laissé les troncs d'arbres coupés. Akiko reprit sa besogne initiale. Elle commença à couper les branches superflues. Comme un bûcheron abattant la lame de sa hache, elle abattit son avant-bras d'un mouvement saccadé et le tranchant de sa main fendit le bois.

Emmett l'observait, impressionné. Lui ne se serait jamais donné la peine de couper une branche de cette façon. Il aurait carrément tiré et arraché la branche sans se soucier de faire une coupure nette et lisse.

« Vous pourriez nous enseigner ce que vous savez? »

Akiko eut un sourire satisfait et je le traduisis comme étant une petite victoire. Je saisis enfin la teneur de ce quelque chose qu'elle désirait nous apprendre. Elle avait deviné qu'au terme de cette bataille improvisée nous aurions envie de connaître ses méthodes. C'était ce qu'elle avait voulu faire depuis le départ; nous amener à nous intéresser à son savoir. Savoir qu'elle avait puisé des humains. Elle trouvait les Cullen exceptionnels de par leur désir de conserver leur humanité intacte. Mais, aussi humains que nous voulions nous comporter, nous avions encore du chemin à faire. Elle avait plutôt raison; nous voulions être humains, mais nous ne les considérions pas comme nos égaux, malgré nous. Jamais il ne nous était venu à l'esprit jusqu'ici d'observer comment ils se débrouillaient pour se battre. Nous sous-estimions leur façon de faire. Le mortel est faible donc inévitablement ses méthodes le sont aussi. Akiko voulait se servir du hobby favori des trois frères bagarreurs comme support pour nous prouver le contraire.

« Je veux bien vous apprendre. Seulement si vous promettez de vous en servir à bon escient. Ce que j'enseigne ne doit surtout pas être utilisé à la légère. Les gens croient trop souvent que les arts martiaux sont l'arme offensive par excellence alors que le but premier est la défense, pas l'attaque. Le meilleur guerrier est celui qui ne tire pas l'épée le premier. »

Sur ce drôle de dicton, je parlai en nos trois noms.

« Nous vous le promettons. »

Ce qui ne m'empêcha pas de me délecter à l'avance du grand avantage que je tirerais de cet enseignement.

Mes pensées me menèrent vers la menace permanente qui planait au-dessus de nos têtes: Victoria. Si je savais exécuter des trucs comme le Kyusho Jutsu, ce serait un jeu d'enfant de l'abattre.

Notre hôtesse se proposa comme cobaye. J'eus beau imiter à la perfection ce que je l'avais vu faire sur Emmett, elle ne perdit même pas la motricité de son petit doigt.

Je me faisais trop présomptueux. Connaître la théorie et mettre en pratique la théorie étaient deux notions différentes.

J'étais si frustré de n'obtenir aucun résultat que de la fumée devait sûrement sortir de mes oreilles.

« Vous croyiez réellement qu'il vous suffirait d'une seule nuit pour apprendre le Kyusho Jutsu? »

Elle avait du mal à camoufler son hilarité.

« Oh, honorable Edward-san, vous n'en êtes qu'aux prémisses! Il m'a fallu dix ans pour parvenir à paralyser ma première victime. »

Une image comique apparût dans sa tête. Cela eut pour effet de me dérider.

« Vous vous pratiquiez sur des boeufs?

-Je ne pouvais le faire sur des humains. » rétorqua-t-elle, secouée d'un petit rire discret. « Eux peuvent s'exercer entre eux sans faire trop de dommages. Moi j'étais trop forte. Une seule erreur de ma part et je pouvais leur briser la nuque. Je n'avais aucun coéquipier vampire avec moi alors j'ai trouvé une alternative. »

Jasper et Emmett étaient franchement amusés.

« Combien de boeufs avez-vous massacré avant de parvenir à en paralyser un seul?

-Quelques centaines, j'en ai peur.

-Les pauvres bêtes.

-Il s'agissait de bétail qu'on envoyait à l'abattoir de toute façon. »

Nous jugeant encore trop inexpérimentés pour utiliser le Kyusho Jutsu, Akiko nous montra autre chose de moins avancé. Des arts martiaux basiques jusqu'aux plus sophistiqués, nous passâmes le reste de la nuit à écouter et appliquer son savoir.

Sous ses dehors sereins et tranquilles, nous découvrîmes qu'il se cachait un professeur impitoyable et sévère. Elle commentait toutes les manœuvres exécutées et, parce que nous n'avions pas besoin de reprendre notre souffle et de nous reposer, elle ne nous lâcha pas une seule seconde.

« Le bras plus haut, Emmett-san. Le pied à 90 degrés, Edward-san, pas 45. La jambe ne doit pas être jetée en l'air au hasard. Elle doit faire un arc parfait. »

Notre hôtesse n'hésitait pas à corriger notre posture et nous faire recommencer un mouvement des centaines de fois avant qu'elle le juge adéquat.

« Trop brouillon. Trop saccadé. Trop mou. Trop aléatoire. Épaules droites. Le corps est votre propulseur, il doit accompagner votre coup... Non, il ne faut pas viser le thorax. »

Jasper ne pouvait s'empêcher de contester. Le chef-guerrier était souvent en désaccord.

« Il y a le sternum à ce niveau. C'est un coup majeur! On casse automatiquement la cage thoracique de l'adversaire! »

D'un ton posé et patient, Akiko remettait gentiment mon frère à sa place.

« Des os cassés n'empêchent jamais un vampire de poursuivre le combat. Il faut donc viser plus bas, sur le plexus solaire. C'est le point névralgique du corps. Frapper cette zone déstabilise l'adversaire puisqu'on déséquilibre le centre de l'énergie. C'est largement plus efficace que de casser des os. »

La nuit fut grandement instructive. Au-delà des arts martiaux, nous comprîmes qu'un cerveau surdéveloppé et un corps infatigable ne signifiaient pas nécessairement un apprentissage plus rapide. Nous étions si accoutumés de nous battre à notre façon vampirique qu'il était difficile d'abandonner nos vieilles méthodes pour en appliquer d'autres.

Quand Akiko nous estima assez prêts pour exécuter de bons mouvements de frappe, elle nous fit couper les troncs d'arbres à sa façon jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent des bûches de foyer parfaitement taillées.

À l'aube, une pyramide de bûches s'était amoncelée dans l'herbe.

« Bien. Je crois que cela suffira pour cette nuit. » décréta-t-elle.

Au terme de ces leçons, le puma, l'ours et l'aigle étaient toujours aussi redoutables, à l'exception qu'ils avaient un peu plus de classe et de discipline qu'avant.

« C'est extraordinaire tout ce que vous savez. » s'étonnait encore Emmett. Il vint entre Jasper et moi et nous coinça la tête sous ses aisselles. « Et maintenant que j'en sais plus aussi, je vais vous mettre au tapis en moins de deux, les gars. »

Jasper et moi nous libérâmes de sa prise d'un mouvement que je me plus à nommer "typiquement-Akiko".

« Dans tes rêves, oui. » répliquai-je au géant. Je me tournai vers notre professeur, reconnaissant. « Merci pour vos conseils. »

Maître et élèves s'inclinèrent humblement. Akiko se releva et nous sourit. Elle s'attarda un peu plus sur moi, contente de me voir détendu en sa compagnie.

Jasper repéra de l'affection à mon encontre. Elle nous aimait tous bien, mais il y avait une petite touche de tendresse de plus à mon égard. Il s'en étonna mentalement. Moi aussi. Pourquoi Akiko m'appréciait plus que les autres? J'étais loin d'avoir été le plus commode de la bande, pourtant.

Bizarre.

Perspicace, Akiko perçut notre intrigue et me quitta du regard.

« Maintenant que j'ai tout ce bois prêt à être brûlé, il ne reste plus qu'à le monter sur Otoshi. »

La vampire empila des bûches sur ses épaules pour les ramener au domaine. Mes frères et moi nous séparâmes le reste. C'est bien la moindre des choses que nous puissions faire.

Sur le chemin du retour, Emmett se montrait déjà impatient.

« Est-ce qu'il y aura d'autres nuits comme celle-ci?

-Si vous voulez en apprendre davantage, vous n'avez qu'à participer aux entraînements du dojo. Les maîtres ont été formés par moi.

-J'y suis déjà allé en observateur. Ce sera beaucoup moins marrant. Nous devrons contrôler notre force et notre vitesse devant les humains.

-Les humains doivent en faire autant. Les élèves font semblant de se frapper entre eux, Emmett-san. Ils sont peut-être moins forts que vous, ils ne se blesseraient pas moins sévèrement s'ils y mettaient toute leur puissance.

-Pff, c'est quoi l'intérêt d'apprendre à faire semblant de se battre?

-Canaliser sa force, centrer son énergie, quantifier sa puissance est aussi difficile sinon plus que de frapper sans se retenir. Le contrôle, voilà ce qu'est le véritable fondement de l'art martial.

-Je vois... » songea-t-il. « Je vais peut-être me montrer au dojo dans ce cas.

-J'irai aussi. » dit Jasper, bien décidé à parfaire ce qu'il avait appris.

J'étais aussi intéressé que mes frères. « Alors nous serons trois. »

Akiko ajouta distraitement: « Amenez Isabella-san, si vous voulez. »

J'en échappai presque mes bûches.

« Je vous demande pardon? »

Emmett fut pris d'un fou rire.

« Bella? La pacifique-aimez-vous-les-uns-les-autres-Bella? Vous plaisantez! Ha! »

Akiko secoua la tête, navrée.

« Vous recommencez à sous-estimer les humains, messieurs, et une femme, qui plus est. Ne commettez pas cette erreur encore une fois.

-Rien à voir. » rétorqua Jasper. « Pour votre information, Bella est aveugle.

-Et alors? Elle n'a pas besoin de ses yeux pour apprendre. Elle serait une bonne élève. Elle sait anticiper les coups et sentir la présence d'un individu, deux caractéristiques essentielles au bon combattant. »

Anticiper les coups? À quoi elle voyait une chose pareille? !

« Vous avez été un bon entraîneur, Edward-san. »

Je m'arrêtai sec, consterné.

« Un entraîneur? ! Je ne l'ai entraîné à rien du tout. »

Mon manque d'observation lui semblait très divertissant.

« Depuis qu'elle vous connaît, elle a appris à deviner votre présence dans l'espace, à savoir où vous vous situez par rapport à sa position, à deviner quelle partie de votre corps l'atteindra, quand elle l'atteindra et comment elle l'atteindra. Tout cela n'est pas digne d'un exploit, direz-vous. N'importe quel non-voyant doit en faire autant avec tous les gens, les objets, les potentiels obstacles qui les entourent. Mais apprendre à anticiper la présence d'un vampire qui, par définition, est subtil, vif et silencieux, ça c'est un exploit. »

Je n'avais jamais réfléchi à ça...

Des souvenirs d'une certaine partie de baseball me revinrent à l'esprit.

Bella s'était montrée si attentive qu'elle avait pu deviner qui courait, qui lançait, qui frappait. À l'époque, j'avais été impressionné sans pour autant y accorder beaucoup d'importance.

Je me souvins aussi de notre passage en Alaska. Elle avait senti les nombreux tremblements de terre, ce qu'aucun humain ne pouvait faire...

Ces facultés particulières étaient le résultat de notre fréquentation?

« Après tout ce temps passé à ses côtés, je suis certaine qu'elle peut détecter mieux que n'importe quel aveugle, mieux que n'importe quel humain même, une présence, un objet et pourquoi pas un coup de poing ou un coup de pied. »

Je me rembrunis.

«Jamais Bella n'aurait l'occasion de mettre en pratique ce qu'elle apprendrait.

-Vous n'aurez peut-être jamais l'occasion de mettre en pratique ce que vous avez appris cette nuit non plus.

-Dans le monde surnaturel et hostile où l'on vit, il y a beaucoup plus de risques qu'une telle occasion se présente.

-Vous avez intégré Bella-san à notre monde alors elle court désormais les mêmes risques que vous, non? »

Argument imparable qui me cloua le bec.

« Dois-je rappeler qu'aucun humain, même pro au Kung fu, ne pourrait affronter notre monde et en sortir vivant? » dit Jasper, méthodique.

Il ne voulait pas diminuer Bella, mais je fus irrité quand-même.

« Là n'est pas la question. Humaine ou vampire, jamais Bella ne sera mis dans une position où elle devra affronter seule les dangers de notre univers. Il faudrait d'abord me passer sur le corps avant et, avec ce que j'ai appris cette nuit, autant dire que cette éventualité ne se présentera jamais. » dis-je, cette fois avec plus de sécheresse.

Akiko n'insista pas et poursuivit tranquillement sa route.

« A votre guise. »

L'imagination horripilante d'Emmett partit en galopade et il se figura une Bella sur un ring, munie de gants de boxes, sautillant sur place pour s'échauffer.

Une taloche derrière la tête le stoppa.

« Ben quoi? » persifla-t-il. « Ce serait vraiment drôle! »

Boudeur, j'allongeai le pas et distançai le groupe.

Bella, se battre? L'idée était totalement incongrue. S'il y avait bien une chose que je savais qui ne changerait jamais, c'était qu'elle prônerait toujours la non-violence, qu'elle devienne une créature de la nuit ou non.

Je grimpai Otoshi par le versant nord, oubliant les railleries mentales de mes frères qui me poursuivaient.

Personne n'était dehors à cette heure du matin. Je repérai la plupart des esprits dans le pavillon où la communauté prenait ses repas. Au domaine de Kuroshuro Miya, on mangeait toujours tôt et en groupe.

Je déposai mon fardeau dans la réserve et regagnai la petite maison au toit rouge. Avant même d'arriver sur le porche, je devinai que la place était vide. J'entrai tout de même à l'intérieur pour me doucher et me changer. Je rejoignis ensuite Alice, Esmé et Rosalie dans la pagode principale, mais pas de traces de Bella.

« Tu la trouveras à la cantine. » dit Esmé. « Elle tenait à se familiariser avec la communauté. »

Rosalie, mise au parfum par les visions d'Alice, se montra narquoise.

« Alors, il paraît que vous avez pris toute une raclée cette nuit? »

Elle était particulièrement fière qu'une femme nous ait humilié.

« Emmett se fera un plaisir de tout te raconter. »

Pressé de retrouver Bella, je pris immédiatement la direction de la cantine.

Dans une vaste salle se trouvaient plusieurs tables basses. L'heure du repas était animé et les gens, assis en seiza autour des tables, parlaient avec entrain.

Quand mes yeux entrèrent en contact avec ce qu'ils cherchaient avec tant d'avidité, l'espace fondit, emportant avec lui le décor, les gens et les vapeurs culinaires nauséabondes. Il ne resta à mon flair que le parfum unique de ma compagne et à ma vue que sa silhouette délicate baignée dans la lueur des lanternes au plafond.

Cela se passait toujours ainsi lorsque je la retrouvais, comme si une douloureuse éternité s'était écoulé durant mon absence. Je ne mesurais entièrement la profondeur du vide de ma poitrine qu'à nos retrouvailles. Il me fallait combler ce vide au plus vite et je commençai à me repaître de sa présence de façon visuelle. Ses yeux tranquilles emplis de douceur, aujourd'hui d'un caramel sombre. Son visage pâle animé d'un sourire tendre. Sa tête légèrement inclinée sur son épaule. Sa chevelure relevée en chignon lâche... Tous des détails insignifiants qui étaient pour moi sujet à émerveillement et source d'apaisement à une souffrance sans nom. Lorsque je fus un peu contenté, l'environnement reprit sa place et je fus en mesure d'observer à nouveau ce qui l'entourait.

Je m'étonnai à peine de la voir à une table entourée d'enfants. Elle les attirait comme des mouches sur du miel. Ils babillaient joyeusement et tentaient de lui apprendre à manger avec des baguettes. Des petites mains plaçaient convenablement les tiges de bois entre ses doigts et donnaient de savantes instructions. Ils parlaient tous en même temps et elle ne devait pas comprendre grand-chose à leurs directives, ce qui n'était en rien un obstacle à leur bonne entente. Sous le regard bienveillant d'une gouvernante, Bella exagérait sa maladresse pour les divertir, déclenchant l'hilarité générale à table.

Je n'osai pas interrompre la scène et j'attendis sagement la fin du repas. Les enfants furent alors hâtés par la gouvernante. Il était l'heure d'aller en classe. Bella leur envoya la main et se leva, munie de sa canne. Elle se tourna ensuite vers la sortie. De discret, son sourire se mua pour devenir une expression de joie sans égal. Elle marcha droit vers moi.

« _Ohaio!_ »

La main qui ne tenait pas la canne trouva sans peine ma joue. Elle relâcha un léger soupir de contentement, heureuse de retrouver le marbre familier de ma peau. Son pouce traça ma pommette avec une lenteur qui aurait dû provoquer mille fourmillements sous ce derme de pierre si je n'avais pas été aussi choqué.

Était-elle particulièrement attentive aujourd'hui ou avais-je fait un bruit qui avait trahi ma présence? Ou était-ce les paroles de Akiko qui faisaient en sorte que je remarquais enfin à quel point Bella arrivait à me localiser sans que j'aie besoin de me manifester d'abord?

« Ces enfants sont vraiment charmants. » dit-elle, consciente que je les avais remarqués. « Et courageux compte tenu de ce qui leur arrive. Je n'ai pas tout compris ce que m'a dit la gouvernante, mais j'ai capté l'essentiel. Il s'agit d'orphelins que Akiko a arrachés à des centres spéciaux et des familles d'accueil surchargées. C'est merveilleux ce qu'elle fait pour eux... »

Elle réalisa tout à coup que personne n'écoutait son monologue.

« Ça va? » se soucia-t-elle.

« Tu savais que j'étais là? » demandai-je, éberlué.

La question la dérouta un peu.

« Oui. J'ai senti ton arrivée.

-Comment?

-Heu... J'ai perçu un changement dans l'atmosphère et j'ai su que c'était toi. Il y a un problème? »

Je secouai la tête, prenant conscience de mon hébétude.

« Aucun problème. » dis-je, couvrant sa main de la mienne pour la saisir et l'amener à mes lèvres.

Elle était intriguée par mon comportement, mais ne posa pas de questions. Du moins, pas à ce propos.

« Comment fut ta nuit?

-Instructive. » révélai-je, sibyllin. « La tienne?

-J'ai fait un drôle de rêve.

-Lequel?

-J'ai rêvé que mon amoureux de vampire m'expliquait son comportement pour le moins étrange.

-Mh. » marmottai-je.

Elle renfila ses chaussures (ceux-là étaient sans semelles de bois vertigineuses) et nous retournâmes à notre pavillon en silence. Elle attendait que je me décide à parler. Elle risquait d'attendre longtemps.

Akiko, Emmett et Jasper étaient de retour. Ils venaient de terminer leur compte-rendu de cette nuit auprès des autres. À notre arrivée, Jasper s'éloigna. C'était un réflexe de prendre ses distances à chaque fois que Bella arrivait dans les parages. Nos plans de chasse de cette nuit ayant été interrompus, il ne s'estimait pas suffisamment saturé d'hémoglobine pour laisser le parfum de Bella flotter près de lui et il décida carrément de quitter la pagode maîtresse.

Akiko ne manqua pas de remarquer l'éloignement systématique de Jasper. Elle nous scruta, Bella et moi, et fit de même avec mon frère qui regagnait ses quartiers à grandes enjambées. Alice eut un regard navré, s'excusa auprès de Akiko et rejoignit son compagnon.

Notre hôtesse s'en alla aussi. Elle devinait mon malaise à la savoir dans le coin. Je n'étais plus trop méfiant et je savais qu'elle était moins à craindre encore que mon propre frère en difficultés. Je demeurais quand même conditionné à veiller sur Bella et la couvai d'un bras protecteur autour de ses épaules.

« _Konnichiwa_, Isabella-san. » dit-elle cependant avant de partir.

Bella tressaillit. Elle n'avait pas revu Akiko depuis le jour de notre arrivée. La brise auditive de sa voix la surprenait encore.

« Oh... Euh... _Konnichiwa_. » bégaya-t-elle.

« J'espère que vous vous plaisez ici.

-Oui. Votre domaine est fascinant. » dit-elle après s'être ressaisie. « Et les gens très sympathiques.

-J'en suis ravie. »

Elle ne s'éternisa pas en courtoisies et nous enveloppa tous du regard.

« A plus tard. »

Après un salut, la vampire quitta le pavillon. Je vis la déception de ma compagne sur son visage. Elle aurait apprécié un échange moins court.

« Bella? »

Emmett l'avait interpellé, un coussin du salon à la main. Je vis ses intentions, m'en outrai pour ensuite décider de ne pas intervenir. Ce n'était qu'un coussin inoffensif après tout. Et j'avais beau chasser les paroles de Akiko de ma tête, elles revenaient toujours s'y immiscer. J'étais aussi curieux que mon frère de voir le résultat du test qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Je voulais en avoir le coeur net.

Bella se tourna machinalement en direction de l'appel.

« Oui, Em? Hé! En voilà des manières! » s'exclama-t-elle, les mains en l'air pour se protéger du coussin lancé sur son visage.

« Tu as vu ce que tu as fait? » s'égaya le géant.

Croyant à une plaisanterie de mauvais goût sur son état, Bella se fit sarcastique.

« Non, je n'ai pas vu ce que j'ai fait!

-Je veux dire, tu n'as pas remarqué tes réflexes?

-Quels réflexes? »

Elle attrapa un autre projectile lancé depuis un coin différent de la pièce.

« Mais pourquoi tu me bombardes de coussins? !

-Tu l'as attrapé. » s'extasiait Emmett. Les autres regardaient la scène avec beaucoup d'intérêt. J'étais aussi impressionné, mais je préférais garder le silence, ce qu'Emmett ne comptait pas du tout faire. « J'ai changé ma position en moins d'une seconde, mais tu as quand même su d'où le coussin arrivait. »

Les sourcils arqués, la bombardée se demandait vraiment ce qu'il y avait d'extraordinaire à une telle situation.

« Bah oui... J'ai senti quelque chose fendre l'air derrière moi et je me suis retournée, c'est tout.

-Te rends-tu compte que personne, même pas un humain avec ses deux yeux, aurait pu prévoir le coup? »

Elle haussa les épaules.

« Et alors?

-Et alors ça fait de toi quelqu'un qui a énormément de potentiel.

-Du potentiel pour devenir attrapeuse de coussin professionnelle?

-Du potentiel pour apprendre à te battre, la taupe! »

Ses yeux s'agrandirent pour former deux soucoupes rondes.

« Me... battre? ! »

Le mot fut articulé de telle sorte qu'il semblait appartenir à une langue étrangère.

Mon frère était allé trop loin. J'étais seulement curieux de savoir jusqu'à quel point Akiko avait raison sur ses réflexes. Je ne voulais pas que le mot combat soit amené sur le tapis.

« Emmett, dégage d'ici. » ordonnai-je.

Il ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

« Tu vas lui mettre des idées en tête. »

Malheureusement, le mal était fait. Bella était titillée.

« Est-ce que ton attitude à ton arrivée à la cantine a un lien quelconque avec ça? » qu'elle me demanda en agitant le coussin.

Je lâchai un soupir résigné.

« Akiko nous a juste fait remarquer que tu avais de bons réflexes.

-Pourquoi en faire toute une histoire?

-Parce qu'elle prétend que tu pourrais suivre les cours donnés au dojo. » rétorqua le félon. « Et l'idée ne plaît pas du tout à ton garde du corps.

-Moi, pratiquer les arts martiaux? »

Oh oh...

Je savais ce que cette expression sur son visage signifiait. Elle mesurait la remarque, analysait sa signification, entrevoyait les possibilités. Jamais une telle idée ne lui serait venu tout seul à l'esprit et je mourais d'envie d'étrangler Emmett pour l'avoir mentionné.

Mon frère lança un dernier coussin que j'attrapai moi-même. Fier de lui, il quitta le salon en ricanant.

Dans l'après-midi, à mon grand désarroi, Bella assista à un cours. Elle ne fit que s'asseoir et écouter les élèves s'entraîner mais je voyais bien que les paroles d'Emmett travaillaient encore sa conscience.

Le lendemain, après avoir appris que mes frères et moi voulions participer au cours du jour, elle voulut assister à la séance. Elle prit place sur un banc au fond de la salle et regarda à sa manière.

« _Concentre-toi un peu. Arrête de la dévisager. Tu risques de faire une erreur compromettante pour __nous._ » m'avertit Jasper entre deux kata.

Difficile de rester vigilant dans ces conditions. À chaque minute qui passait, je voyais le visage de Bella exprimer toujours davantage de cette chose que je ne voulais pas voir arriver: un grand intérêt.

« _Edward-san, je tiens à vous prévenir que je vais m'approcher de votre compagne. Libre à vous de __venir surveiller ses arrières ou non. _»

Je me raidis. Apparut alors sur le seuil du dojo, la petite silhouette de Akiko. Aussitôt, élèves et professeurs interrompirent la leçon. Ils s'inclinèrent avec gravité devant la nouvelle venue. Le chef du domaine était très respecté et estimé ici. Akiko leur rendit la pareille et les encouragea à poursuivre l'entraînement sans plus s'occuper de sa présence.

Elle portait un paquet dans ses mains et marcha doucement vers ma compagne.

Je n'y pus rien. Je quittai mon rang. Je me précipitai aussi vite qu'un humain pouvait le faire au fond de la salle. Je me tins debout derrière le banc, une main sur l'épaule de Bella. Celle-ci n'avait pas encore compris les intentions de l'hôtesse et s'étonnait que j'eus quitté mon poste.

Akiko me sourit d'un air détendu avant de se concentrer sur elle.

« Bonjour Bella-san. »

Ma compagne retint un tressaillement involontaire.

« B-bonjour Akiko.

-Les entraînements vous intéressent?

-Non, pas vraiment. » nia-t-elle pour aussitôt se raviser. « Enfin... je suis un peu curieuse. »

Il était clair qu'elle n'osait pas s'avouer à elle-même que la chose l'intéressait.

« Tendez vos mains. »

Incertaine, Bella leva le menton vers moi. J'ignorais ce que renfermait le paquet, jugeai néanmoins inoffensif son contenu. Je l'encourageai d'une caresse sur la nuque. Elle tendit alors les mains et palpa le paquet offert.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est?

-Ouvrez-le. »

Elle obéit, intriguée. À l'intérieur se trouvait deux grandes pièces de tissu blanc soigneusement pliées.

Je réprimai un grognement. Si j'avais su ce que contenait le paquet, je ne l'aurais certes pas incité à l'ouvrir. Je commençais à comprendre où Akiko voulait en venir. Si elle avait renoncé hier à me faire part de son avis sur Bella, ses intentions n'avaient pas pour autant été modifiées.

Les doigts de mon amoureuse tâtèrent la chose, questionneurs.

« Un dirait un... pyjama.

-Nous appelons ce costume le do-gi. C'est ce que porte tous les élèves du dojo pour les entraînements. »

Je raffermis ma prise sur son épaule, une manière de montrer ma désapprobation.

« Je ne veux pas m'entraîner. » dit Bella, un peu trop vite pour que ça paraisse vrai.

« Ce n'est pas ce que me dit la petite lueur que je vois briller dans vos yeux. Levez-vous et venez avec moi. Vous pouvez venir aussi, Edward-san. » se crut-elle obligée d'ajouter bien qu'elle sut déjà que je les aurais suivi de toute façon.

Bella se leva, curieuse et inquiète à la fois. Sous le regard médusé de mes deux frères, nous suivîmes Akiko dans un autre dojo plus petit et inoccupé.

Je m'emmurai dans un silence hostile. Akiko avait parfaitement conscience de mon irritation et l'ignora. D'une manière différente, elle allait faire la même chose qu'elle avait fait avec mes frères et moi: provoquer l'intérêt, attiser le désir de s'intéresser à son art.

Nous longeâmes les quatre murs de la pièce, tous ornementés d'armes de combat.

« Nous allons déterminer quelle arme vous convient le mieux.

-Une arme? ! »

Il avait été question jusqu'ici d'arts martiaux, pas de maniement d'armes!

Bella frissonna et recula. Même elle n'était pas d'accord.

« Je risque de me blesser et de blesser les autres.

-Voilà pourquoi nous allons d'abord choisir une arme qui ne coupe pas au moindre effleurement. »

Nous passâmes devant une série d'instruments en métal qui donnaient froid dans le dos. Elle énuméra tout ce devant quoi nous passions.

« Éliminons le katana, le sai, le kuwa, le kama... Il nous reste les armes de bois; nunchakus, le tonfa, le leku, le bô... »

La vampire s'arrêta. Nous fîmes de même.

« Mhh, le bô... » réfléchit-elle, les yeux rivés sur le mur où plusieurs bâtons étaient alignés. Elle en décrocha un. « Oui, je crois que cela conviendra très bien. Tenez. »

Akiko lui prit le do-gi pour le remplacer par l'arme. Bella la tâta et on aurait dit qu'elle tenait une bombe prête à exploser. Son malaise m'interpella et je voulus la lui retirer, mais Akiko leva la main pour m'arrêter.

« _Laissez-la s'accoutumer à l'objet._ »

Les doigts tremblants de Bella explorèrent avec prudence.

« Un long bâton? C'est ça le beau?

-Bô. B-ô.

-Oh. Désolée.

-Vous êtes déjà familière avec ce genre d'instrument alors je crois que c'est l'arme idéale pour vous.

-Hein? Je n'ai jamais eu de bô.

-Je croyais que les non-voyants avaient une longue canne pour se guider?

-Oh, oui, oui j'en ai une.

-C'est le même principe que de manier une canne.

- Je ne me suis jamais servie de ma canne pour faire du mal, voyons.

-Il ne s'agit pas de faire du mal. Il s'agit d'apprendre à se défendre. »

Bella déglutit. Elle lui redonna le bâton et chercha ma main.

« Quand bien même voudrais-je apprendre, je ne suis pas en état de le faire. Un élève doit observer ce que fait son maître pour répéter les mouvements convenablement. »

Akiko me donna le do-gi et se dirigea sur le tapis d'entraînement.

« Mh. Dites-moi, que suis-je en train de faire?

-Euh... Vous marchez.

-Et là, qu'est-ce que je fais?

-Vous tournez sur vous-même.

-Et là?

-Vous vous penchez.

-Et maintenant?

-Vous avez frappé le vide avec le bâton. »

Satisfaite, Akiko revint vers nous.

« Vous n'observez pas de la même manière que les autres, mais vous êtes très attentive. Vous sauriez suivre un cours sans problème si le professeur expliquait à voix haute les mouvements précis et les techniques. »

Bella hésitait encore. Moi j'étais à un cheveu de l'explosion.

« Je ne suis pas très douée pour le japonais et les professeurs ne parlent pas anglais.

-Moi si. »

Nous fûmes tous les deux abasourdis.

« Vous... vous voulez être mon professeur? »

Je sortis brutalement de mon mutisme.

« Pas question! » m'insurgeai-je.

C'en était trop pour moi.

Si mon cri fit sursauter ma compagne, Akiko n'y réagit qu'avec un sourire indulgent.

« Vous craignez que je la blesse? Les maîtres d'armes qui entraînent les élèves ici furent tous formés par moi et aucun n'est mort jusqu'à présent, encore moins blessé. Les courbatures sont inévitables, bien sûr, comme dans tout sport. Ça je n'y suis pour rien. »

À mon air buté, son sourire devint malicieux.

« Si vous ne voulez pas que je l'approche, vous pouvez toujours l'entraîner à ma place. Je vous dirai quel mouvement de frappe exécuter. »

Moi, frapper Bella! ?

Même pour faire semblant, j'en étais incapable. Et Akiko le savait.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. » dit-elle, détectant la panique dans mon regard.

« Elle n'a pas besoin d'apprendre ça. C'est complètement inutile. Je vous l'ai déjà dit. » grinçai-je entre mes dents.

« Parce que vous êtes là et que jamais elle n'aurait à se défendre elle-même, je sais. Je vous crois, Edward-san. Voyons la chose autrement dans ce cas; le bô est un excellent exercice pour maintenir le corps en forme.

-Pour être en forme, il y a d'autres exercices tout aussi efficaces qui n'impliquent pas de se faire frapper par un bâton! Viens, Bella. »

Je fis demi-tour, la traînant sur mes talons.

« Edward, attend, s'il te plaît. »

Elle tira sa main prisonnière de la mienne pour m'arrêter.

Je me retournai pour tomber sur ce que je ne voulais surtout pas voir sur ce visage: la détermination et l'envie. Sacrebleu! Je la croyais d'accord avec moi! Travailler avec une arme la rebutait, se battre allait contre ses principes et ses valeurs! Mais on dirait bien que mon refus cinglant avait eu un effet de psychologie inversé sur elle!

« Je ne pratique aucun sport à cause de mes yeux. Je suis même dispensée de gym depuis des années au lycée. Je ne fais jamais d'exercice. Et si je tiens à le faire, la présence d'une tierce personne est toujours requise pour me guider, que ce soit pour la course, le patin... Le bô, je n'ai pas besoin de guide.

-Tu fais du ballet. » arguai-je, mécontent.

« Justement. Je sais _déjà _faire du ballet. J'ai envie d'apprendre un truc nouveau. »

Traduction: elle avait besoin de se prouver que sa condition ne l'empêchait pas de relever des défis. Je compris alors que ce n'était pas apprendre à taper sur les gens avec un bâton qui l'intéressait. C'était plutôt l'idée d'accomplir quelque chose seule en dépit de sa cécité.

«Je veux essayer. »

La petite note suppliante dans sa voix me noua la poitrine.

« Je suis désolée. » dit-elle, sincère.

Ces excuses eurent l'effet d'un seau d'eau jeté à la figure.

Depuis quand devait-elle s'excuser de vouloir stimuler son autonomie, de vouloir prouver qu'elle n'était pas faible? Depuis quand fallait-il qu'elle me supplie pour faire quoi que ce soit? Depuis quand mon approbation était nécessaire?

La raideur de mon corps s'évapora. Elle le sentit et comprit que je renonçais.

« Merci. »

Les remerciements étaient encore pires que les excuses. Comme si je lui accordais une grande faveur, comme si ses droits et ses agissements étaient limités et que le moindre relâchement de ma part était un don suprême de générosité.

Je n'étais pas un tortionnaire... n'est-ce pas? J'avais raison de me révolter, non? Il s'agissait de sa sécurité après tout.

« Nous irons doucement. » assura Akiko. « Je vous jure que votre compagne ne risque rien avec moi. »

Je cédai. Jusqu'à un certain point. Il était hors de question que je quitte le dojo.

« Tiens. » dis-je, grognon.

Je lui donnai le do-gi.

« Va te changer. Il y a un paravent à ta droite. Quatre mètres cinquante. »

Bella se leva sur le bout des pieds pour déposer son sourire radieux sur mes lèvres et alla se changer.

Je vrillai Akiko d'un regard incendiaire.

« Je sais. » me devança-t-elle. « Vous m'avez à l'oeil. Au moindre mouvement suspect de ma part, vous me tuerez.

-Et pas même le Kyusho Jutsu ne m'arrêtera. » renchéris-je, lapidaire. Curieux comme le gentleman qui n'avait pas voulu se battre avec une femme la veille disparaissait par magie quand la vie de son amoureuse était concernée.

L'entraînement débuta.

Je fus suffisamment naïf pour croire que Bella en aurait assez au bout d'une heure ou deux.

Quelle erreur.

À midi, elle était toujours là et en redemandait encore.

Ce fut l'avant-midi le plus long et épuisant de toute mon existence. Je restai dans un coin de la pièce dans un état pitoyable de stress. Je passais le clair de mon temps à serrer les poings à chaque fois qu'elle tombait, à chaque croche-pied, à chaque coup de bâton. Je me mordais l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas hurler des recommandations et des mises en garde. Quand elle se retrouvait à terre, je me retenais de me jeter sur Akiko comme un enragé et si elle avait le malheur de toucher Bella pour corriger la position de son corps, je devais me faire violence pour ne pas courir les séparer sur-le-champ.

Elle n'aurait pas pu choisir l'une des nombreuses autres activités du site pour se prouver qu'elle pouvait faire comme tous les autres humains? Le tissage, le tai chi, le jardinage, le yoga... Mais non. Il avait fallu que ce soit un sport extrême où le seul professeur disponible était une vampire aux yeux noirs.

Elle faisait exprès de jouer avec mes nerfs, ma parole?

Non, me rétractais-je aussitôt quand Bella se releva d'une énième chute pour s'excuser en panique et assurer qu'elle allait très bien. Elle se savait surveillée et avait conscience que trébucher un peu me mettait déjà dans tous mes états. Elle s'en voulait de me causer tant de soucis. En même temps, elle tenait trop à respecter l'engagement pris envers elle-même pour renoncer.

« Il est presque 13h. Faites-moi une série de _hojo undo _et vous pourrez prendre une pause pour le repas. » ordonna Akiko.

Bella obéit comme un bon petit soldat et commença à exécuter seule des mouvements précis.

Akiko vint me rejoindre.

« C'est difficile n'est-ce pas? » murmura-t-elle pour n'être entendu que de moi.

Tout chez-elle n'était que sollicitude et compassion. Elle comprenait parfaitement comment je me sentais en ce moment.

« De la laisser agir à sa guise. » continua-t-elle. « Vous voudriez être en permanence autour d'elle pour la protéger, comme ce _timbei_. »

Elle pointa un bouclier ancien qui décorait le mur.

Je ne répondis pas. Elle avait raison mais sa compréhension m'énervait. Quel toupet de venir compatir alors qu'elle était à l'origine de tout ça!

Je continuai de regarder Bella exécuter ses exercices. Au moins plus personne ne lui tapait dessus pendant que Akiko me parlait.

« Pour nous, la notion de courbature est inexistante. Par conséquent, la moindre blessure bénigne est presque un drame parce que nous ne connaissons pas du tout la souffrance physique. Côtoyer un humain signifie apprendre à relativiser. Ce qui est pour nous une catastrophe est pour eux une chose normale. »

Je me détournai de Bella pour la considérer. Ses pensées étaient limpides et ses réelles intentions m'apparaissaient clairement pour une fois.

Se proposer comme professeur pour une discipline pareille avait été délibéré de sa part, compris-je. Elle n'avait pas seulement voulu provoquer l'intérêt de Bella pour ce sport. Elle avait aussi voulu provoquer une prise de conscience chez moi.

« Je vois... Il n'y a pas que Bella que vous entraînez en ce moment. Je subis moi aussi une forme d'entraînement. »

Elle acquiesça.

« J'ai conscience que je représente toujours pour vous une menace possible et lointain encore se trouve le jour où vous me considérerez comme étant plus qu'une connaissance, mais accepteriez-vous tout de même d'écouter mon conseil? »

Ledit conseil concernait mon amoureuse, assurément. J'avais déjà eu des conseils de la part de vampires carnivores et ils se résumaient tous à une chose: transforme Bella ou laisse-la tomber.

« Je vous écoute. » dis-je, méfiant.

Elle observa de nouveau son élève et je l'imitai.

« Vous ne lui rendez pas service si vous vous mettez en travers de sa route pour la protéger de tout et de rien. Il faut la laisser évoluer d'elle-même dans ce monde. »

Je croisai les bras, agacé.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous dit que je me mets en travers de sa route?

-Tout dans votre attitude à son égard le dit.

-C'est parce que vous êtes là. En temps normal, je n'agis pas ainsi.

-En êtes-vous sûr? »

J'allais jeter un oui acerbe, mais je me retins.

Non, je n'étais pas sûr.

« Regardez-vous; vous vous empoisonnez de l'intérieur à trop craindre qu'il lui arrive un malheur. Et je n'ai rien à voir avec la situation. Avouez que cette journée aurait été aussi pénible pour vous que si le professeur de Bella avait été un humain. »

Elle prit mon silence pour un aveu.

Cette façon qu'elle avait de me cerner avec tant de justesse me fut déboussolant.

Elle voulait m'aider. D'une manière discutable, mais efficace.

Il y avait toujours en elle cette tendresse détectée par Jasper la veille. Je la voyais dans sa tête et aussi dans son attitude. Je me demandai pourquoi. Pourquoi moi.

« J'ai cru comprendre que Bella-san allait peut-être rejoindre nos rangs. » poursuivit-elle avec prudence.

Elle s'avançait sur un terrain privé.

« Peut-être. »

Je soupirai. À quoi bon faire tant de mystères. Je pouvais bien lui faire part de la situation. Je n'avais rien à cacher même si je trouvais que cela ne regardait que moi et les miens.

« Bella a mis entre mes mains cette décision. Je n'arrivais pas à trancher jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte que ses yeux me manquaient. Je voudrais qu'elle voit à nouveau. Ainsi, elle n'aurait pas besoin de se prouver qu'elle n'est pas faible et incapable, comme elle tente de le faire en ce moment... Mais je trouve malsain d'utiliser le vampirisme comme un remède à sa cécité. Ce n'est pas une cure. Au contraire. C'est une malédiction à bien des égards. »

Elle médita mes paroles un instant. Mon dilemme ne lui semblait pas idiot, remarquai-je. Pour tout autre vampire carnivore étranger, la décision aurait été rapide à prendre, mais Akiko parut comprendre la pertinence de mon hésitation.

« Si elle avait ses deux yeux, auriez-vous l'impression de pouvoir être en mesure d'effectuer un choix plus objectif? »

Je regardai à nouveau Bella au beau milieu de ses figures de style. Son regard sans vie était concentré, inconsciente d'être l'objet de notre discussion. J'imaginai la même scène alors qu'elle aurait eu deux yeux valides. On y verrait un éclat de plus, une fenêtre ouverte sur son âme.

« Oui. Pour l'instant, la balance penche du côté du vampirisme uniquement à cause de sa maladie. Je crois que je me ferais moins partial si elle était déjà guérie. Mais ce ne sera jamais le cas. » dis-je, résigné et désolé.

« Il n'y a aucun moyen médical de remédier la situation?

-Aucun. Son état est permanent.

-Mmh. »

Ses pensées me touchèrent tout à coup. Elle réfléchissait, repassait en revue tous les spécialistes de la vue que son métier lui avait fait connaître.

J'obtenais une preuve de plus sur l'altruisme et la générosité du personnage. Une preuve qui fit désintégrer la colère que j'avais éprouvé à son encontre et qui me fit sentir coupable.

« C'est gentil, mais vous perdriez votre temps. »

Elle eut un petit sourire de dépit.

« Je suis médecin. C'est dans ma nature de vouloir trouver un remède à tout.

-Croyez-moi, s'il y avait eu la moindre chance qu'elle puisse retrouver la vue par un moyen humain, j'aurais tout fait pour qu'elle saisisse cette chance. »

Je doutais que mon interlocutrice puisse vraiment comprendre ce que j'allais dire, mais tant pis.

« Je voudrais qu'elle ait la plus belle existence humaine, d'où mon désir qu'elle guérisse. En même temps, je me refuse à la perdre un jour. Je suis contradictoire, je sais.

-Vous voulez le beurre et l'argent du beurre.

-Oui. »

Étonnamment, elle paraissait saisir ma position.

« Si vous décidez de la laisser telle qu'elle est, il vous faudra vous entraîner encore et encore, à lacher prise, comme vous le faites en ce moment. Désirer la plus belle existence humaine pour elle c'est accepter que la vie de mortel n'a aucune garantie. L'avenir est incertain pour chacun d'entre eux. Maladie, accident... toutes sortes de malheurs peuvent survenir. C'est cela la vraie vie humaine. C'est cela « vivre » à mon avis. On ne sait jamais de quoi demain sera fait. C'est excitant et à la fois effrayant. »

Je hochai la tête, encaissant ces paroles. J'étais d'accord avec le fond de l'idée. Appliquer le concept serait cependant ardu.

« Pourquoi me donnez-vous tous ces conseils? » ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander. Je n'étais pas le plus sympathique de la bande et je ne méritais pas autant de gentillesse et de bienveillance, à mon sens.

Akiko haussa les épaules.

« Kurushuro Miya aide tous ceux qui sont sur Otoshi. C'est sa vocation. »

Elle se cachait derrière son statut de mentor et de guide. Il y avait beaucoup plus que cela en réalité, toutefois elle prit une fuite mentale en se concentrant de nouveau sur Bella.

« Les mains sont trop près l'une de l'autre sur le bâton. Vous ne jouez pas au baseball, Bella-san.

-Désolée.

-Et cessez de vous excuser à chacune de vos erreurs.

-Pard... D'accord. »

À sa pause, je constatai sa mine ravie. Elle était en sueurs, épuisée, courbaturée, mais tellement contente...

J'oubliais parfois qu'il était primordial pour elle de ne pas être traitée comme une petite chose fragile incapable d'accomplir quoi que ce soit. Akiko avait raison. Je n'avais pas le droit de me mettre en travers de son chemin même si je voulais agir pour son bien.

La pause terminée, ce fut là que je commençai à voir la scène d'un oeil différent. Je devais reconnaître que Akiko était un bon professeur. Bella appréciait sa démarche: elle n'avait pas de traitement de faveur, son entraîneur n'était pas moins sévère parce qu'elle était aveugle. Elle était considérée comme une élève humaine normale et en était reconnaissante.

J'étais auparavant si nerveux, je redoutais tellement le pire que je ne voyais pas du tout ses efforts et sa persévérance. Je me crispais toujours à chaque attaque, mais j'arrivais maintenant à remarquer que Bella était douée. Vraiment douée. Bon sang, elle n'y voyait rien et arrivait à parer les coups! Akiko avait très bien cerné son potentiel et le bô était effectivement une arme avec laquelle elle se montrait à l'aise.

Qui aurait cru que ma douce Bella détenait de pareilles aptitudes de combattant?

« Nous pouvons arrêter la séance pour aujourd'hui. »

Surpris, je regardai dehors. Le jour déclinait. L'après-midi avait filé à toute allure, tout le contraire de cet avant-midi.

« Vous avez bien travaillé. Vous avez beaucoup progressé. »

Ces mots s'adressaient autant à Bella qu'à moi.

Ma compagne, au bout du rouleau, mais heureuse, rangea son arme sur le crochet au mur et salua bien bas son professeur.

« Merci de m'avoir accordé du temps Akiko. »

Cette dernière laissa fuser un petit rire sec.

« Du temps, j'en ai à revendre. » dit-elle, mi-figue mi-raisin. « Revenez me voir demain. »

Ses yeux obliquèrent dans ma direction.

« À bientôt. »

Nous échangeâmes un sourire de connivence et elle disparut de la pièce.

Ce fut une Bella sur ses gardes et presque craintive qui vint à ma rencontre.

« Est-ce que ça va? » me demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

« Pourquoi cette question?

-La journée a été pénible pour toi. Je regrette d'avoir...

-Tu es épatante. » l'interrompis-je. Hors de question que je la laisse s'enfoncer dans la culpabilité.

Sa bouche s'ouvrit, se referma. Se rouvrit.

« Tu le penses vraiment?

-Si je le pense? Je suis scié, oui! Ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui m'a beaucoup impressionné. Et je ne dis pas ça pour te flatter. Akiko avait raison de croire en toi. »

Elle rougit. Pas de timidité, mais de plaisir.

« Je n'aurais jamais pensé aimer ce genre de sport. » lança-t-elle gaiement avant qu'une ombre d'affliction ne couvre son visage. « Si je retourne voir Akiko demain, feras-tu encore le guet dans un coin du gymnase?

-Sans doute.

-Après une journée entière à l'observer, tu crois toujours qu'il faut la surveiller quand elle est à mes côtés?

-Je crois qu'il est superflu de superviser les séances. » avouai-je.

« Tu crois seulement. » se désola-t-elle. « Tu pourrais continuer tes propres séances avec tes frères pendant ce temps. Te savoir là, dans un coin du gymnase, à te faire du souci, me rend malade.

-C'est mon problème.

-Pourquoi refuses-tu de faire totalement confiance à Akiko?

-Et toi pourquoi refuses-tu de te montrer prudente?

-Ce n'est pas nécessaire. Pas avec elle. »

Nous allions encore entrer dans cet éternel débat sur sa confiance trop aveugle envers ma race.

« Bella...

-Attends. »

Elle posa un doigt sur mes lèvres.

« Écoute. Tu n'as pas remarqué qu'elle n'a posé aucune question sur nous deux, notre relation? »

Où voulait-elle en venir?

« J'ai remarqué son absence de jugement sur notre lien, en effet. » confirmai-je cependant.

« Voilà. Je n'ai pas senti son étonnement. Aucun vampire n'y échappe en temps normal. Ta famille, les Horvakia, Chaca, les Irlandais... Tous ceux que nous avons connu se sont montrés étonnés à différents degrés. Pas Akiko. Je n'ai pas senti qu'elle me percevait comme la faible copine d'un vampire ou la mortelle aveugle, encore moins comme du gibier. Dès le début, elle m'a traité comme... Comme toi tu me traites. Je suis Bella avec toi. Juste Bella. C'était la même chose avec elle.

-Je reconnais qu'à aucun moment elle n'a eu de pensées de supériorité raciale, mais... »

Elle secoua le menton, catégorique.

« Je refuse de croire qu'une vampire qui me traite comme son égal puisse me faire du mal, même par accident. »

Je méditais encore ces mots le soir même dans notre maisonnette. Bella s'était endormie tôt. Rien d'étonnant à cela, elle était fourbue.

J'étais bizarrement trop agité pour la rejoindre au lit. Je cogitais sans cesse et faisais les cent pas. Quelque chose dans ses certitudes avait fait remonter des faits notés depuis notre arrivée et entreposés jusque là dans un coin de ma mémoire.

Tout ce que j'avais appris sur notre hôtesse tournaient dans ma tête. Des informations qui étaient en réalité des pièces de puzzle. Je ne savais pas trop pourquoi je désirais, là, maintenant, mettre les pièces aux bons endroits, mais j'avais l'impression que si j'arrivais à voir la toile de fond, le tout que formaient chaque morceau une fois placés dans le bon ordre et emboîtés convenablement les uns dans les autres, je découvrirais alors quelque chose d'important.

Je ressassai tout ce que je savais depuis la première fois que j'avais entendu parler d'elle en Russie.

Son désir de nous aider avec le lycan alors qu'elle ne nous connaissait même pas encore.

Son envie de nous rencontrer tous les deux.

Son absence totale de critique et de jugement sur notre relation.

Mes craintes et ma méfiance qu'elle devinait, anticipait et comprenait mieux que personne.

Sa compassion, son désir de m'aider à sa façon.

Son affection à mon encontre, plus prononcée qu'envers tous les autres.

La manière qu'elle avait traité Bella qui ressemblait à la mienne.

Son contrôle absolu malgré sa soif permanente.

Son grand respect pour la race humaine, l'estime qu'elle lui vouait...

Toutes ces informations tournoyèrent dans ma conscience pendant toute la nuit. Elles restaient parfois en suspend, immobiles dans le néant de l'incompréhension, parfois elles s'assemblaient dans un certain ordre qui ne se révélait pas être le bon, se dénouaient pour reprendre leur errance tournoyante dans ma tête, se rattachaient, se détachaient dans mon brouillard cogitif.

Ce fut en regardant ma douce amie dormir que je sentis le soupçon se pointer. J'eus un curieux doute; ce serait Bella qui m'inspirerait la réponse à l'énigme. Elle était là la réponse, je le sentais, mais je ne l'avais pas encore capté. Elle se promenait, maligne, sur la ligne mince qui sépare le savoir de l'ignorance. Et soudain, alors que mes yeux erraient, contemplatifs, sur ma raison de vivre, ce fut là que la réponse cachée bascula enfin du côté de l'illumination.

Les informations sur Akiko m'apparurent tout à coup sous un nouveau jour.

Tel la foudre, je fus frappé par l'évidence.

Le puzzle se mettait en place.

« Oh... Bon sang... »

J'eus peine à croire en l'immensité de la découverte que je faisais à l'instant et pourtant il fallait être réaliste. Depuis le début, j'avais la vérité sous mes yeux, parfaitement visible, criante de justesse et de cohérence. Comment quelque chose d'aussi gros et de si flagrant avait pu m'échapper? Nous échapper à tous?

Excité, estomaqué, incrédule, toutes sortes de sensations s'emparèrent de moi en même temps.

Je me mis en quête de cet esprit. Elle était dans sa pagode, son labo, en compagnie de mon père. Ils bossaient tous les deux sur leurs projets communs.

Devais-je les interrompre?

Et Bella?

La vérité que je venais de découvrir était tellement ahurissante qu'il me fallut coûte que coûte en savoir plus. Je ne pouvais pas attendre le lever du jour. Je voulais confronter notre hôtesse. Et Bella devait être présente. Ça la concernait tout autant que moi.

La pudeur et la discrétion auraient dû m'arrêter dans mon élan. Je suppose que je manquais de scrupule, mais Akiko s'était elle-même immiscée dans ma vie privée. Je n'eus donc aucun remord à vouloir en faire autant.

Je réveillai Bella.

« Mh...?

-Debout! Dépêche-toi! »

Je la soulevai dans mes bras. Elle prit mon excitation pour de la nervosité.

« Que se passe-t-il? Il y a le feu ou quoi?

-Je dois vérifier quelque chose et je veux que tu sois présente.

-Vérifier quoi?

-Tu verras. »

Je volais déjà en direction de la pagode rouge. J'atterris sur le seuil, ne pris même pas la peine de cogner et fis glisser la porte coulissante. Je déposai Bella sur ses pieds. Je m'emparai de sa main et entrai à l'intérieure. Elle ignorait où je l'avais mené mais elle allait vite comprendre.

Carlisle et Akiko se détournèrent de leur paperasse de médecin, intrigués par cette intrusion soudaine.

Je ne m'excusai ni ne m'annonçai. J'arrimai mon regard à celui d'Akiko. L'intensité de mon jaugeage ne laissait aucun doute sur mes intentions, pourtant elle se refusait à croire que je l'avais démasqué.

« Vous n'avez jamais posé de questions sur la nature de notre relation. » lançai-je sans préambule. « Vous ne vous êtes jamais montrée curieuse, intriguée, déconcertée, dégoûtée, ce que tous les autres de notre race ont fait. Et ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes particulièrement discrète et respectueuse. Vous n'avez pas besoin de poser de questions tout simplement parce que vous savez déjà ce que nous vivons. »

Carlisle nous observait à tour de rôle, perplexe.

Akiko ne démontra aucune réaction qui aurait pu confirmer mes certitudes.

Bella tendait l'oreille, à présent complètement réveillée.

« Vous m'appréciez malgré ma muflerie. Vous m'aimez bien parce que je vous rappelle quelqu'un. Je vous rappelle ce que vous êtes, vous, ce que vous vivez, ce que vous éprouvez. »

Un début de compréhension commençait à poindre chez les deux témoins. Bella masqua un hoquet de surprise en plaquant une main sur sa bouche tandis que Carlisle ouvrait grand les yeux.

Au lieu de me répondre, Akiko me dévisagea longuement, aussi immobile qu'une statue. Elle réalisa que je venais de lever le mystère. Un éclair fugitif de regret traversa ses yeux noirs. Elle aurait préféré que je ne comprenne pas si vite.

À présent que j'avais tout compris et cerné l'essence de cet esprit, le livre aux caractères pâles et minuscules devint un livre patent d'écriture de noirceur profonde et de calligraphie nette.

_Pas si vite. Pas maintenant. Je ne suis pas prête_, entendis-je depuis un recoin de sa conscience. Un recoin où se cachaient ses angoisses, ses peurs, ses souffrances qu'elle arrivait brillamment à camoufler.

Elle évalua la situation, entra dans un dilemme intérieur, se demanda quoi dire, quoi faire. Je ne vis pas trop la nature de son combat mental. Tout était flou, car elle était perdue. Quiconque l'observait de l'extérieur ne pouvait deviner à quel point elle était déchirée, indécise, à cet instant. Elle demeurait stoïque alors qu'un tourbillon d'incertitudes la malmenait.

Au bout d'une longue minute, Akiko lâcha prise. Elle joignit ses mains ensemble et me contourna.

« Suivez-moi, je vous prie. »

De son pas mesuré et serein, elle passa la porte et prit la direction d'un escalier de pierre que je n'avais pas remarqué auparavant, caché derrière la pagode.

Carlisle quêtait des explications muettes de ma part, mais je ne fis pas attention à lui. Je suivis notre hôtesse, me demandant quelles étaient ses intentions. Bella s'ajusta à mon pas nerveux. Son coeur cadençait la marche. Je perçus de l'agitation derrière moi. Carlisle nous avait suivi ainsi que tous les autres. Alice devait avoir vu notre confrontation et avait alerté le reste de la bande. Tout comme moi, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de vouloir en savoir davantage.

« Je vous conseille de prendre Bella-san dans vos bras. » entendis-je à l'avant.

J'obéis et je saisis bientôt pourquoi on m'avait fait cette recommandation. Nous allions sur le pic de la montagne et ici les marches étaient vieilles, peu entretenues, jonchées de ronces, de racines et de feuilles mortes accumulées avec les années. Les habitants de Otoshi ne devaient pas s'aventurer ici très souvent. J'avais le sentiment que nous nous dirigions vers un versant qui avait été abandonné ou du moins fermé au public.

Arrivés au sommet, le sol devint plat et herbeux. Il n'y avait rien hormis un saule pleureur et un banc de pierre installé tout près du tronc. D'ici, on pouvait voir la ligne d'horizon indigo devenir orangé; le jour allait bientôt se lever. Pour la première fois depuis notre arrivée, il n'y aurait aucun nuage. Mon instinct me disait que ce serait une aube qui laisserait percer la lumière, où tout serait enfin clair, autant dans le ciel qu'ici, à la surface de cette montagne.

Les autres arrivèrent à ma suite, silencieux et attentifs.

Notre hôtesse sourit au saule pleureur et s'approcha de lui. Elle écarta le rideau de branches feuillues et se posta près du tronc. Nous l'imitâmes. Je chuchotai à l'oreille de ma compagne les informations sur l'espace et la déposai sur le banc de pierre.

Akiko nous observa tous, les traits imprégnés d'une triste résignation.

« Sous vos pieds se trouve Otoshi. » déclara-t-elle.

Emmett fronça les sourcils.

« Nous savons déjà où nous sommes. »

Akiko secoua la tête.

« Sous vos pieds se trouve Otoshi. » répéta-t-elle. Elle pointa du doigt le banc où Bella était assise. Celle-ci caressait machinalement la pierre lisse et tout à coup elle se leva d'un bond, comme si elle avait été assise sur des charbons brûlants.

Ce fut seulement là que je remarquai qu'il y avait une inscription gravée dans la pierre où ses mains avaient passés.

Et je compris alors la même chose qu'elle venait de réaliser.

Ce n'était pas un banc de pierre.

C'était une pierre tombale.

« Il s'appelle Otoshi. Il n'est plus de ce monde depuis 500 ans. »

Bien que sereine et en paix, une douleur incommensurable était clairement visible dans le regard noir de Akiko.

« C'était mon mari... et il était humain. »

_**A suivre**_

* * *

_Note: le Kyusho Jutsu existe vraiment, mais j'en fais une interprétation libre._

_Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre. Je subis en ce moment ce qu'on pourrait appeler un blocage psychologique à cause des récents événements tragiques survenus au Japon. C'est idiot, je sais. Plus de détails sur le blog..._

_**Merci **à** Princetongirl, Edhelin, Angelsonrisa**(c'est à moi de te remercier d'être là)**, Bybychee, Titine13110** (Désolée pour le retard, je fais un blocage tel que mentionné plus haut. En ce qui concerne le fait d'imprimer mon histoire, moi, perso, ça ne me fait rien du moment que personne ne prétend l'avoir écrit à ma place. Je suis ravie de contribuer au desennui de ta soeur perdue dans son coin paumé ;)), **Vivi81** (J'étais un peu perplexe en lisant ces voeux d'anniversaire. Je ne comprenais pas où tu voulais en venir, mdr. Maintenant que tu le mentionnes, c'est vrai que ça fait 3 ans que j'ai commencé cette aventure. Comme le temps passe! Merci pour ton long com constructif. Tu soulèves des points importants qui m'ont inspiré un échange entre Edward et Akiko, plus haut. Je te dois une part des bénéfices sur cette histoire;). Oh tu as le droit d'être plus imprégnée de la version de Meyer. Moi le désir trop pressée de Bella de vouloir devenir vampire m'a déplu, d'où la création d'une Bella moins obsédée à cette idée.)**Daphne** (En effet, j'utilise quelques concepts tirés de Révélation. On peut même y voir du Tentation et du Hésitation, je reprends quelques idées de ces trois tomes. Des rebondissements? Évidemment! Et des tas! ^^),** Aussidagility **(Eh oui, avoir Alice pour soeur pour l'éternité c'est à s'en arracher les cheveux, huhu), **Phoenix **(Yes Madam, Chui québécouèse moué! Ch'parle de mêIme touletemps! J'écris vraiment po comme je parle. huhu. Je comprends ton malaise quand tu lis des fics écrits en français québéquisé. Même à mes oreilles ça sonne bizarre (hum, à mes yeux plutôt). On dirait que le langage écrit et le langage parlé sont deux mondes différents pour moi. Bref, contente de ne pas être si à côté de la plaque concernant Eddie ;) Nonon, tu n'es pas bête; c'est vrai ils grandissent de l'intérieure) **Sabrinabella **(désolée pour mon retard! Et merci pour ton enthousiasme!) _


	39. Il était une fois

**Chapitre 38**

**Il était une fois**

Nous étions ébranlés.

Un vampire qui aimait un humain relevait de l'utopie, même pour Bella et moi.

Je l'avais deviné avant les autres, mais l'entendre de la bouche même de la concernée me plongea dans un abysse de perplexité. Qui se fit plus creux encore en dévisageant la pierre plantée sous le saule.

J'avais cru que la personne que Akiko aimait vivait toujours. Je ne me doutais pas du tout que cet homme n'était plus de ce monde parce que je prenais pour acquis qu'un vampire amoureux ne pouvait pas continuer de vivre s'il perdait son partenaire. Or, Akiko était là devant nous, 500 ans après le décès de son mari. Comment avait-elle fait? Les esprits autour de moi fourmillaient de questions, mais c'était bien sûr moi qui se montrais le plus curieux de toute la bande. J'avais une preuve vivante que Bella avait raison; on peut continuer sa route en dépit de la perte de ce qui nous maintient en vie. Mais comment? Il était impossible pour moi de traverser cette épreuve. Seulement voilà. Je ne pouvais plus prétendre que c'était physiquement et moralement infaisable puisque Akiko était là devant moi en chair et en os, bien vivante et loin d'être une épave.

Notre hôtesse nous laissait tous digérer les dernières informations révélées et caressa avec mélancolie les idéogrammes sur la pierre enfoncée dans le sol. Peut-être avait-elle survécu, cela ne faisait pas disparaître la douleur pour autant. Sur son visage serein, on devinait facilement que sa perte lui était toujours aussi pénible.

Je me permis d'entrer plus en profondeur dans sa tête, un esprit plus vulnérable qu'à son habitude depuis que je l'avais confronté à la vérité qu'elle dissimulait. Je me vis alors moi dans un possible futur lointain, penché sur une tombe semblable à rassembler mon courage pour ne pas laisser ma souffrance me briser. Je sentis le vide qui l'habitait en permanence et qu'elle ne pouvait plus combler. Ce n'était pas ma souffrance, ce n'était pas mon deuil, mais parce que cela me donnait un aperçu de ce que pourrait être mon propre futur, je fus effrayé et presque paniqué.

Alors que déchiffrer enfin ce qui était auparavant un livre à l'écriture si pâle et minuscule aurait dû me satisfaire, je me surpris à désirer retrouver mon incapacité à la cerner. L'ignorance ne faisait pas mal. La connaissance était une lame à double tranchant. Trop tard, j'avais réussi à la saisir et désormais, chaque fois que je regarderais, même de loin, cette conscience vampirique, j'y verrais un reflet de moi. Une fenêtre sur l'avenir.

Je cherchai un élément de réalité pour me rassurer. Je m'emparai de Bella, de son corps toujours vivant, toujours chaud, animé de vie. Je m'imprégnai du présent et la pressai contre moi. Elle devinait la raison de cette étreinte. Elle referma ses bras dans mon dos, murmura doucement contre mon torse: « Je suis là. »

Les autres accusaient encore le choc. Ma famille n'en revenait pas. Eux aussi associaient cette révélation à leur propre existence. Ils découvraient que le deuil pouvait être surmontable et, par conséquent, que la destruction de ma famille après la disparition de Bella n'était pas inéluctable. D'autres perspectives, d'autres chemins pouvaient être pris.

Akiko inspira et expira, comme pour laisser sortir de l'air qui aurait pu contenir un peu de ce vide permanent qui l'habitait. Elle se décourba et nous enveloppa d'un regard paisible et triste à la fois.

« Voilà. Maintenant, vous savez d'où je tiens mon humanité. C'est Otoshi qui m'a redonné la mienne. »

Tout le monde était tenaillé par le même désir; en savoir plus, comprendre comment c'était arrivé. Personne n'osait toutefois le demander. Il y avait des limites à s'immiscer dans la vie privée des gens après tout.

« Je suis vraiment désolé. » murmurai-je.

Des paroles pauvres de sens et pourtant sincères.

« Je ne voulais pas raviver une vieille douleur. Je pensais que cette personne vivait encore... Jamais je n'aurais cru que... »

Les mots me manquaient. J'étais trop étroitement lié à la situation pour la mesurer de loin, la tête froide. Les douces plumes dans mon dos me serrèrent davantage.

Akiko sourit, mais son sourire n'atteignit pas ses yeux ternes.

« Vous vous croyiez seul en ce monde, n'est-ce pas? Je croyais aussi être seule, jusqu'à ce que Carlisle-san me parle de vous. »

Nous nous considérâmes tous les deux longuement. Elle savait ce que je vivais, ce que je ressentais et c'était réciproque. Nous nous comprenions et aucun autre individu sur terre pouvait avoir une idée, même vague, de ce que c'était d'être épris d'un être éphémère, d'être le lion de l'agneau. Cette nouvelle vérité sur Akiko avait suffi pour anéantir tout ce qui me mettait sur mes gardes. La méfiance que j'avais auparavant éprouvé s'évapora pour de bon. Plus que ça; ce fut comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. Plus jamais je ne craindrais cet individu et désormais elle rejoindrait le rang de ceux envers qui je vouais une confiance absolue.

Alice vit ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire et crut nécessaire d'intervenir.

« Vous n'êtes pas obligée de nous dire quoi que ce soit. »

Carlisle réagit à son tour.

« Vous n'avez pas à parler, mon amie. Il est des choses qu'il vaut mieux laisser dans le passé. »

Elle parut réfléchir à la question encore une fois, mais sa décision était prise depuis le moment même où elle avait choisi de nous montrer cette pierre tombale.

« Je crois au contraire qu'il est grandement temps pour moi de vous faire part de mon... petit secret. »

Ses yeux acérés obliquèrent à nouveau dans ma direction.

« Vous n'avez fait qu'accélérer ce qui allait de toute façon arriver, Edward-san. »

À nouveau, elle demeura un long moment muette. Elle ne savait pas trop de quelle façon commencer. Raconter une histoire est facile. Du moment que ce n'est pas la nôtre. 500 ans et elle n'avait jamais mentionné cet homme à qui que ce soit. C'était une vampire solitaire par la force des choses, comme l'était Carlisle. Tous deux avaient évolué dans le monde humain, joué un rôle préservant leur secret, sauvé des vies, côtoyé des tas de personnes sans jamais pouvoir créer de véritables liens, sans jamais pouvoir dire qui ils étaient vraiment, sans jamais pouvoir raconter ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Seuls dans la foule, ils avaient regardé le monde sans l'avoir vraiment intégré. Carlisle avait fini par briser sa solitude, mais Akiko avait poursuivi la même route, taisant à tous ceux qui la rencontraient son identité, son histoire, sa vie. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Elle déterrerait du passé de vieux souvenirs pour la première fois et je pouvais imaginer son malaise mélangé à ce sentiment que l'on éprouve lorsque l'on est sur le point d'être délivré d'un poids immense; le soulagement. Elle ne raconterait pas son histoire par obligation ou par égard aux Cullen qui avaient raconté la leur. Elle la raconterait parce qu'elle en éprouvait le besoin.

Les miens attendaient, patients et un brin fébriles. Bella se concentra sur le carillon de sa voix, attentive.

« Comment dit-on dans votre langue déjà? » réfléchit-elle. « Ah oui... "Il était une fois"... Cette formule s'applique aux contes de fées, d'ordinaire. Le mien n'a rien de féérique, j'en ai peur. »

Elle fixa l'horizon. Le ciel orangé sembla l'inspirer.

« Il y a un peu plus de cinq cent ans, je menais une existence humaine paisible. J'habitais une ville prospère appelée Gokamura. J'étais un maître Reiki assez convoitée. Vous connaissez cette pratique?

-C'est une médecine non-conventionnelle. » avança Carlisle.

« Non-conventionnelle pour vous, occidentaux. Le reiki est une thérapie énergétique. Cela consiste à soulager des maux par apposition des mains. La chaleur et l'énergie qui s'en dégagent peuvent détendre un muscle froissé, par exemple. »

Elle regarda ses paumes ouvertes d'un air indéchiffrable.

« Guérir était déjà ma vocation à l'époque. »

Ses yeux se perdirent à nouveau dans l'horizon.

« Un jour, j'ai apaisé les souffrances d'un ronin …

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? » demanda Emmett.

« C'est le nom que l'on donnait aux samouraï qui n'avaient pas d'attaches et qui ne servaient aucun seigneur en particulier. Un guerrier vagabond. Il s'appelait Otoshi. Il s'était arrêté à l'auberge de mon village, terrassé par une migraine. L'aubergiste lui a parlé de moi et il est venu me voir. »

Un sourire rêveur orna son visage.

« Je l'ai aimé immédiatement. »

Ce fut plus fort que moi. Il me fallait plonger dans sa tête, voir ses souvenirs. La curiosité me dévorait.

Je vis un homme grand de stature, aux traits fins et ciselés. Un visage infiniment beau (ou peut-être m'apparut-il ainsi parce que je le regardais à travers l'esprit qui s'était épris de lui) que les affres de la vie sans pitié de son métier avaient souligné de quelques rides précoces. Il possédait un regard étonnamment large et profond, sondant tout ceux qu'il rencontrait. Une posture toujours aux aguets, une main en permanence sur le katana à sa ceinture, prête à dégainer au moindre doute. Un guerrier dans la force de l'âge que la dureté de la guerre n'avait pas encore aigri, car une lueur malicieuse et juvénile animait l'ébène sombre de ses yeux.

« Une fois guéri, il m'a demandé ce qu'il pouvait faire pour me remercier. J'étais jeune et hardie alors je lui ai demandé un baiser. »

Un petit rire amusé la secoua. Son ancienne identité lui semblait frivole et impertinente.

« Il a eu un sourire mystérieux, puis il a posé ses lèvres sur mon front. Il est ensuite parti. Le devoir l'appelait, il ne pouvait s'attarder. Pourtant, j'ai senti chez lui qu'il voulait rester... »

Elle fit silence un moment. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'être émue et en était perturbée. Bien vite elle retrouva sa maîtrise, mais pas assez rapidement pour dissimuler un trémolo dans sa voix.

« Je ne l'ai jamais oublié... enfin, je ne l'ai jamais oublié de mon temps humain. Quelques années passèrent et un jour je fus appelée au chevet d'un malade qui se trouvait dans un village voisin. J'ai quitté mon domaine et pris la route de la forêt. Je ne suis hélas jamais arrivée à bon port. Dans les bois, je suis tombée sur une créature que je n'avais encore jamais vu mais qui peuplait de nombreuses légendes... Un Akaï. C'était le nom que l'on donnait aux vampires à l'époque. Il m'a mordu, s'est repu de moi et a déguerpi. Il me croyait morte... Trois jours plus tard, j'étais un nouveau-né égaré incapable de comprendre ce qui lui arrive. L'instinct a pris le dessus et j'ai cherché à assouvir le feu qui me brûlait la gorge. J'ai attaqué plusieurs personnes. Je suis devenue incontrôlable. Des rumeurs d'épouvantes et de démons ont commencé à circuler dans les villages. Le vampire qui m'avait mordu en a entendu parler et il est revenu sur les lieux. Il a compris qu'il avait fait une erreur en me laissant. S'il ne prenait pas les choses en main, il savait que j'allais semer la panique et créer le chaos total dans tout le Japon. Il se sentait responsable de moi. Il m'a donc prise en charge, expliqué ce que j'étais et ce qu'allait être ma vie désormais. J'avais oublié tout le reste, oublié ma vie humaine alors il est devenu mon repère, ma référence. Je n'en voulais pas à ce vampire de m'avoir transformé par erreur puisque je ne me souvenais que de mon prénom. Je n'avais pas de conscience, pas d'opinion, pas d'éthique. J'étais un nouveau-né dans tous les sens du terme. Il est resté un an auprès de moi. Il m'a appris tout ce qu'un vampire se doit d'apprendre et ensuite il m'a laissé. Il s'appelait Tomoda et je ne l'ai jamais revu vivant après son départ. Il m'a dit que nous ne pouvions vivre sur le même archipel, qu'il valait mieux qu'on se sépare parce qu'il n'y avait pas assez de nourriture pour deux ici. Il est alors parti vers le Nord, en Chine. Je n'avais aucun état d'âme alors il ne m'a pas manqué. J'ai entamé ma nouvelle existence. Je suis devenue une nomade. J'étais prudente, Tomoda m'avait bien formé, et je ne chassais jamais deux fois au même endroit. J'ai parcouru tout le Japon et, un soir, le hasard a voulu que je tombe sur un village en proie à des pilleurs. J'ai voulu profiter de la confusion pour me nourrir discrètement; les cadavres passeraient pour des meurtres commis par les envahisseurs. Ces derniers auraient ratissé tout le village si quelqu'un n'était pas intervenu. C'est alors qu'un cavalier solitaire est arrivé... »

Nous n'eûmes aucune difficulté à imaginer l'identité dudit cavalier. Akiko se rappelait avec admiration ce qu'à l'époque elle avait trouvé dérangeant. Quelqu'un avait interrompu ce qu'elle comptait faire; chasser. Et quand un vampire assoiffé est arrêté en plein élan, l'origine de l'interruption, quelle qu'elle soit, est toujours anéantie. Mais ce soir-là elle n'avait pas pu réagir au quart de tour. Celui qui avait perturbé l'heure du repas l'avait trop fasciné.

« Il a libéré des villageois de leur joug. Ces derniers ne l'ont même pas remercié avant de s'enfuir... Il n'était toutefois pas là pour la gratitude. Il était là pour la justice... À lui seul, il a neutralisé presque toute la bande, utilisant des méthodes de combat que je n'avais encore jamais vu. »

J'assistai à la scène comme si j'y étais. Une force de la nature émergeait des flammes du village et en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs aux brigands. Ses techniques me furent familières et alors je sus de _qui _Akiko avait appris tout ce qu'elle savait des arts martiaux.

« Il ne s'en est pas tiré indemne. Une flèche l'a atteint à la poitrine et il s'est effondré. Son casque est tombé dans sa chute et quand j'ai vu son visage... »

Elle déglutit et ferma les yeux.

« Toute mon existence humaine m'est revenue à l'esprit. C'était Otoshi, mon brave ronin solitaire. Je me suis souvenue de lui et je me suis souvenue aussi de ce que c'était que d'aimer. Et, en le voyant agoniser, je me suis souvenue également ce que c'était l'inquiétude, l'angoisse, la peur qu'on peut éprouver pour ce qui nous est si cher... Sans réfléchir, je me suis jetée sur les pilleurs encore debout et je les ai tous massacré. Je me suis ensuite précipitée sur Otoshi. J'ai arraché la flèche, dénudé sa poitrine et posé mes mains sur la plaie pour arrêter l'hémorragie. J'étais si inquiète que le sang ne me gênait pas. Quand j'ai réalisé que son visage reprenait des couleurs, qu'il respirait mieux, j'ai retiré mes mains. J'ai contemplé sa poitrine. Il n'y avait plus rien. Aucune plaie, aucune cicatrice. Rien. »

J'étais si ancré dans sa conscience que je me vis, moi, dévisager mes propres paumes couvertes de sang. Je me sentis, moi, ébahi par ce que ces mains venaient de faire, ahuri par la magie dont j'avais usé sans m'en rendre compte, du miracle que j'avais accompli.

« Les souvenirs de mon existence humaine ont surgi à nouveau. Je me suis rappelée ce que j'étais auparavant; un maître reiki. Mes capacités m'avaient suivi dans ma seconde existence pour devenir un don puissant que j'avais toujours ignoré parce que je m'étais jusqu'ici servi de mes mains que pour attraper, agripper et immobiliser... Otoshi a levé des yeux hagards sur moi et j'ai vu la surprise dans son regard; il me reconnaissait. Il se souvenait de la petite guérisseuse aux mains miraculeuses qui l'avait jadis soigné. En même temps, je n'étais plus la même. Il a vu mes yeux, ma peau, le sang autour de ma bouche que je n'avais pas encore nettoyé... Ce soir-là, j'ai réalisé que j'étais une abomination et j'ai voulu fuir. Je n'aurais pas supporter de voir la haine et la répugnance animer son beau regard noir. »

Son visage abîmé dans les souvenirs prit une expression d'incrédulité rétrospective.

« Il a cherché à me retenir. Il n'a pas voulu que je parte.

"_Tu es mon Salut._

_-Je suis un démon._

_-Peu m'importe ce que tu es. Tu m'as sauvé la vie."_

Je l'ai mis au courant de ce que j'étais devenue, qu'il y en avait d'autres comme moi. Il n'a pas eu peur. Je lui ai aussi révélé ce que je faisais pour survivre. Il m'a simplement répondu que le passé était le passé et qu'il fallait se préoccuper que du présent. Puis il a fait ce qu'il avait fait des années auparavant: il a posé ses lèvres sur mon front. »

Elle rouvrit les yeux et un sourire profondément amoureux et tendre illumina son visage de pierre. Un sourire si communicatif que tout le monde y répondit machinalement.

« À compter de ce jour, je ne l'ai plus quitté. Il m'a emmené chez lui, ici même, et il m'a enseigné son savoir, le savoir de Kurushuro Miya. Il m'a appris à être... humaine, en quelque sorte. Oh, j'avais encore du chemin à faire; je chassais toujours, je n'avais pas cessé de tuer. Seulement, je triais mes proies et m'attaquais qu'aux ennemis d'Otoshi. Il savait ce que je faisais, mais nous n'en parlions jamais. Approuvait-il mon mode de vie? Je l'ai toujours ignoré. Il a fermé les yeux sur mes faux-pas. Il n'a jamais révélé ce que j'étais à qui que ce soit. J'étais son secret et j'aimais l'être. »

Je reconnus la maisonnette au toit rouge, celle que Bella et moi habitions. Je sus pourquoi je l'appréciais, pourquoi elle m'était chaleureuse, pourquoi elle paraissait renfermer des tas d'histoires entre ses quatre murs. Il s'agissait de _leur _maison. Leur antre. Leur refuge. Akiko ne nous l'avait pas offerte par hasard. À l'époque, elle était la seule construction sur cette montagne. Personne d'autre ne résidait au domaine. C'était l'endroit idéal pour se cacher des humains et des rumeurs compromettantes.

« Otoshi était un homme bon, dévoué. Il servait des causes justes, il ne prêtait allégeance qu'aux démunis et aux opprimés. Il partait souvent en mission. C'était sa destinée, sa vocation, d'aider les autres. En ce temps-là, je n'avais pas encore choisi d'être médecin et d'aider aussi la communauté à ma manière. J'étais trop... sauvage. Je n'avais de yeux que pour Otoshi. A chaque fois qu'il partait, c'était une torture pour moi, ce que je me gardais bien de lui révéler. Pour rien au monde j'aurais voulu qu'il abandonne ses idéaux pour moi. Je ne pouvais aller à l'encontre de ses choix, du code Samouraï.»

Ses yeux dévièrent dans ma direction.

« Le dilemme qui vous tenaille ne m'a jamais effleuré l'esprit. L'immortalité n'a jamais été une option pour Otoshi. Il m'aimait. Profondément. Mais il était un samouraï avant tout. Il vouait un amour parallèle au nôtre très vaste envers son mode de vie. Son existence lui convenait très bien. Il était fier, très fier de ce qu'il était. Et je l'aimais tel qu'il était aussi. Je ne voulais rien changer. À aucun moment je ne fus tentée de le lier à moi pour l'éternité. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était passer le reste de son existence à ses côtés... C'était du moins ce que j'avais planifié. »

Quelque chose dans sa voix se cassa. Sa bouche se tordit et nous comprîmes que tout ne s'était pas terminé comme elle l'avait espéré.

Un chuchotis timide se fit entendre tout près de moi.

« Il est décédé lors d'une mission qui a mal tourné?

-Cela n'aurait pu se produire. Quand il partait, je l'accompagnais en secret et je le protégeais à son insu. »

Coup d'oeil de connivence dans ma direction. Elle devinait que je me comportais de la même façon. Cela me rappela d'ailleurs l'époque où je suivais Bella en cachette au lycée, pour la préserver de tout et de rien.

« Et si, par malheur, il se blessait, je le guérissais aussitôt. » poursuivit-elle.

Rosalie était intriguée.

« Une maladie l'a atteint alors?

-Non plus. Otoshi avait une santé de fer.

-Dans ce cas, il est mort... de vieillesse? »

Un rire sombre surgit d'entre ses lèvres plissées d'amertume.

« Si seulement ce pouvait être aussi simple et naturel que cela... » dit-elle d'un ton chargé de regrets.

Une tension presque palpable envahit la montagne. Nous en arrivions à un chapitre déplaisant. Très déplaisant. Une longue minute passa avant que Akiko ne parvienne à mettre des mots sur ce passage pénible de sa vie, pour ne pas dire le plus plus pénible de sa vie.

« 10 ans ont passé. Les plus merveilleuses années de mon existence... Un jour, un voyage a mené Otoshi jusqu'en Chine. Je l'ai suivi et j'ai profité de l'occasion pour explorer le territoire. Je voulais savoir ce qu'était devenu mon créateur alors je me suis mise à sa recherche. J'ai entendu des rumeurs d'attaques de bêtes mystérieuses qui massacraient les habitants dans les montagnes. J'ai suivi cette piste, pensant qu'il s'agissait de l'oeuvre de Tomoda, quoique tout cela m'intriguait. Tomoda m'avait enseigné la discrétion. Ce n'était pas du tout dans ses habitudes de laisser des rumeurs de peur derrière lui... La piste m'a bel et bien conduit à lui... et aussi à d'autres créatures, plus immondes que nous autres vampires. »

J'écarquillai les yeux.

« Des loups-garous.

-Oui. »

Certains membres de ma famille retinrent leur souffle, d'autres vociférèrent en silence.

« La Chine et la Russie en étaient infestées. Ils avaient envahi le territoire de chasse de Tomoda et semé la pagaille. J'ai fini par le trouver, déchiqueté en morceaux. J'ai eu peur pour Otoshi qui oeuvrait dans la région voisine alors j'ai traqué les bêtes pour savoir où elles avaient l'intention d'aller. À l'époque, je ne connaissais pas les loups-garous, quand et comment ils se transformaient. Je ne l'ai su qu'à la pleine lune suivante. J'ai eu le malheur de croiser l'un d'eux à ce moment-là. Il ne s'est pas préoccupé de moi cependant. Il était déjà aux trousses de quelqu'un d'autre. J'étais arrivée au beau milieu d'une partie de chasse. Je croyais que c'était un humain qu'il poursuivait, mais il courait trop vite. Il s'agissait d'un autre vampire. Il était blessé, mal en point et il n'allait pas tenir le coup très longtemps. Je savais ce que ces choses avaient fait à mon créateur et je ne voulais pas qu'un des nôtres subisse le même sort. L'instinct de préservation de ma race a primé. Sans plus attendre, je me suis jetée sur le loup-garou et j'ai appliqué l'enseignement d'Otoshi.

-Le Kyusho Jutsu... » devina Jasper.

Akiko acquiesça.

« Cela a fonctionné à merveille. J'ai paralysé le démon. Je n'ai toutefois pas eu l'occasion de l'achever de mes propres mains. D'autres vampires sont arrivés et s'en sont chargés; les membres du clan auquel appartenait le vampire traqué et blessé. Ils avaient été auparavant séparés durant la lutte et avaient perdu la trace de leur confrère poursuivi. Ce dernier s'est relevé et m'a remercié. J'ignorais à l'époque _qui_ j'avais sauvé. Et si je l'avais su, j'aurais passé mon chemin ce soir de pleine lune... »

Quand j'aperçus le visage intemporel à la chevelure blonde qui ondulait dans sa conscience, je me figeai. Je connaissais ce visage. Je l'avais vu à travers d'autres souvenirs, ceux de Carlisle, de Eleazar et même de Pachacamac.

« Le vampire blessé m'a demandé mon nom. "_Akiko. Et vous?"_ Il a sourit. Un sourire arrogant. "_Tu ignores qui je suis?"_ Il s'est retourné vers les siens. "_Vous avez entendu? Elle ignore qui je suis!"_ Les autres ont été pris de rires grivois. Un vampire s'est alors détaché du groupe pour rejoindre le blond. "_Tu viens de sauver mon frère Caïus, chère Akiko."_ a-t-il dit de sa voix mielleuse. "_Moi je suis Aro."_ »

Tout le monde en resta pantois.

« Les Volturi! » s'écria Emmett.

Le nom fit frissonner de dégoût Akiko.

« Il s'est avéré que le vampire que j'avais sauvé faisait partie de ce clan prestigieux. Ils tentaient d'éliminer des loups-garous, la seule menace à leur suprématie à l'époque. J'étais... abasourdie d'être tombée sur eux par hasard. Tomoda m'avait très bien informée sur notre monde secret, sur les règles à respecter érigées par les dirigeants de notre univers. Il m'en avait toujours parlé d'un air mi-rêveur, mi-craintif. Il ne les avait jamais vu, mais ce qu'il avait entendu sur eux inspirait le respect, la droiture, l'honneur... Et il en fut de même pour moi. »

Un rictus moqueur déforma ses traits.

« Les chefs du monde des immortels étaient devant moi! Quelle chance, quel honneur! » Elle soupira. « Je ne me doutais pas que cette rencontre dégénérerait à ce point... Très reconnaissant pour ce que j'avais fait, le frère de Caïus m'a tendu la main. Je n'ai pas réfléchi. J'étais trop honorée et intimidée pour avoir les idées claires et comprendre qu'échanger une poignée de mains était la pire erreur que je pouvais commettre. »

Carlisle secoua la tête, profondément navré.

« Aro a vu toute votre vie... »

Bella, qui savait un peu de quoi Aro était capable, devina la suite.

« … Ainsi que votre compagnon humain. »

Akiko baissa les yeux au sol.

« Ce Aro a vu que j'avais désobéi à la règle sacrée qui exige qu'aucun humain ne soit au courant de notre existence. Il a aussitôt fait part des informations qu'il avait obtenues à ses pairs. Le trio-chef est alors entré en conciliabule et il fut décidé à deux contre un que Otoshi devait mourir; trop de risques qu'il ne finisse par révéler aux autres humains notre identité. Celui que l'on appelait Marcus était le seul à s'y opposer, mais l'autorité des deux autres frères a eu le dessus. Moi on ne m'a pas tué, à la demande de Caïus qui me devait la vie. Il estimait ainsi s'acquitter de sa dette alors que j'aurais dû mourir aussi pour avoir désobéi à leurs lois. »

Ma compagne se mit à trembler, ce que tout le monde ignora tant on était suspendu aux lèvres de Akiko. Je l'entourai de mes bras. J'aurais tremblé aussi si je n'avais pas su bien me maîtriser.

« Je me suis enfuie pour retrouver Otoshi et le mettre à l'abri. On m'a laissé partir sans faire d'histoire. Le traqueur du groupe, Demetri qu'il s'appelait je crois, n'avait qu'à me suivre et il savait que je les mènerais à lui. Je leur facilitais la tâche alors ils m'ont laissé prendre de l'avance, amusés de voir un poisson se démener en vain dans un filet. J'ai enfin retrouvé Otoshi. Il aidait un village qui avait été inondé pendant la mousson. Quand je lui ai expliqué la situation, il a refusé de se cacher. Il était trop orgueilleux et courageux pour prendre la fuite. "_Je ferai face à mon destin."_ a-t-il décrété. Je l'ai supplié de m'écouter, je lui ai dit qu'il allait mourir. Il ne voulait rien entendre. Je l'ai alors traîné de force dans la forêt et j'ai essayé d'effacer nos traces en nageant dans la rivière. Toutes ces précautions étaient futiles, bien sûr, mais j'étais si désespérée... Quand le groupe est parvenu à nous retrouver, je n'ai même pas pu tenter de protéger Otoshi. Les Volturi disposent de moyens extraordinaires pour écarter de leur chemin tout obstacle. »

De part et d'autre de son corps, les mains d'Akiko se fermèrent en poing. Sa voix était toujours mesurée bien que tendue.

« Otoshi était un samouraï. Il n'a pas accepté de mourir sans se défendre. Il a été magnifique. Il s'est battu jusqu'à la fin. Et quand il a constaté qu'il ne pourrait avoir le dessus, il a préféré mourir de la manière la plus honorable pour un samouraï. »

Je baissai le menton, affligé.

« Le Seppuku...

-Le Hara-Kiri. » comprit Bella, la voix étouffée par un sanglot.

La vampire hocha lentement la tête, les yeux perdus dans le vide, hypnotisée par une vision qui l'avait marqué pour toujours.

« On m'a obligé à regarder ce spectacle. Eux étaient si amusés d'assister à une telle scène, si amusés qu'on fasse le boulot à leur place... »

Pour l'avoir déjà aperçu dans la conscience de Carlisle, je reconnus celui qui se nommait Alec. Son don avait paralysé Akiko de toute volonté physique pour la contraindre à regarder sans broncher la scène. Tout le clan était diverti, insensible à la détresse de leur prisonnière.

Je ressentis à ce moment un élan de rage incommensurable. Une haine féroce. Je me gardais bien auparavant de juger ceux qui s'étaient auto-proclamés chefs de notre univers parce que, somme toute, les règles instaurées me paraissaient justes; l'ignorance des humains sur notre identité était primordiale à mon sens, auquel cas, la panique, la peur et la déchéance règneraient dans le monde entier. Mais impossible de rester impartial devant les atrocités auxquelles j'assistais. Impossible d'approuver leurs méthodes pour faire respecter leurs lois.

« Avant d'agir, Otoshi m'a regardé droit dans les yeux. Il voulait que je sois la dernière chose qu'il verrait. Je lui ai demandé de me pardonner et il a simplement dit qu'il n'avait aucun regret. »

Mon t-shirt était humide. Les larmes de Bella roulaient, silencieusement, sur ses joues. Le chagrin envahissait aussi les autres bien qu'ils demeuraient en apparence stoïques. Jasper se sentit physiquement mal, happé par notre affliction à tous, sans compter la sienne qui l'assiégeait.

« Après la mort d'Otoshi, je n'ai même pas eu la force de me rebeller contre nos bourreaux ni de me venger. Je les ai supplié de m'achever. Ils ont refusé. Subir la perte de mon compagnon était ma punition pour avoir enfreint la loi. Enfin, ils sont partis. »

Akiko, trop absorbée par sa douleur pour tenir compte de l'effet qu'elle créait autour d'elle, poursuivit d'une voix blanche.

« J'ai tenu son corps dans mes bras durant... j'ignore combien de temps. »

Elle était restée sans bouger, tenant la dépouille rigide contre elle. Si longtemps que la neige les avait recouvert presque en entier lorsqu'elle avait émergé de son apathie.

« Tout ce que je savais quand je me suis relevée, c'était que l'hiver était tombé sur nous. Nous étions ensevelis sous la neige. Si bien que son corps gelé n'avait même pas encore dépéri. Il était toujours aussi beau, aussi noble, même dans le trépas. Je l'ai pris et je suis venue l'enterrer ici, chez lui, son domaine. »

À nouveau, elle vint caresser la pierre sous le saule.

Ma compagne s'efforça de se détacher de moi, ne conserva qu'une main dans la mienne, qu'elle dissimulait derrière son dos. Elle faisait preuve de tact et de délicatesse à l'encontre de Akiko. Nous étions en quelque sorte une image d'une vie qu'elle avait perdue. Chaque fois qu'elle était témoin d'une étreinte, d'un mot doux, d'un baiser, elle se revoyait sans doute, elle et son partenaire, et cela ne devait que lui rappeler plus cruellement encore à quel point elle était seule aujourd'hui.

Esmé, pleine de compassion, dit d'une voix ténue:

« Et c'est à partir de ce jour que vous avez fondé ce refuge? Vous avez continué l'oeuvre d'Otoshi qui aidait les démunis et les opprimés...?

-Oh non, Esmé-San. Ce n'est pas du tout ce qui s'est passé. Cet endroit me rappelait trop de souvenirs alors je suis partie. Je suis devenue l'ombre de moi-même, un être exécrable. Misérable, en colère, haineux... »

Akiko se tourna et considéra ma compagne qui écoutait avec attention. Elle se demandait si elle pouvait parler sans ménager ses paroles. Une humaine innocente était à l'écoute et elle craignait l'effrayer. Que n'avait-elle pas encore dit qui fut plus atroce que ce qu'elle venait de révéler? Je lui fis néanmoins signe de poursuivre et ses yeux retombèrent dans le vide.

« J'ai perdu le peu d'humanité que Otoshi m'avait redonné. Je suis retournée en Chine et j'ai passé ma rage et mon désespoir sur les loups-garous. Ils représentaient les souffres-douleur parfaits. Avec toutes les techniques que j'avais apprises de mon compagnon, je n'ai pas mis longtemps à connaître les points faibles de ces créatures. Sans le vouloir, j'ai contribué à un grand nettoyage de ces monstres dans toute l'Asie. Et quand il ne resta plus du tout de loups-garous, je me suis rabattue sur les humains. Ils avaient beau être plus nombreux, je n'en tirais aucune satisfaction. Trop faciles à tuer. Le plaisir ne durait jamais assez longtemps. Alors j'ai utilisé mon don. Je malmenais mes victimes, les torturais, leur faisais subir les pires sévices jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient au seuil du trépas. »

Bella eut du mal à réprimer un hoquet répugné et je fus très heureux qu'elle ne possédât pas mon talent particulier. J'en avais vu des horreurs au cours de mon existence, mais ce que je voyais dépassait tout ce que j'avais pu voir ou faire.

« Je voulais leurs cris, je voulais leurs souffrances pour oublier un peu des miennes. Par la suite, je les guérissais de leurs blessures. Je recommençais alors mon jeu de tortures jusqu'à les pousser à l'agonie, et je les guérissais encore une fois avant d'atteindre le point de non-retour. Je m'amusais à ce petit jeu morbide jusqu'à ce que j'aie trop soif. Puis je me nourrissais et enfin je les supprimais pour de bon. J'ai usé de mon don de la pire manière imaginable. J'ai erré de par le monde en traînant mon calvaire et en le répandant partout autour de moi. J'ai gâché tant de vies humaines... »

Elle ne cherchait pas d'excuses, ni notre absolution. Elle regrettait, mais en même temps elle assumait totalement ses actes, en prenait toute la responsabilité. Elle n'avait pas honte de ce qu'elle avait fait. Du moins plus maintenant. Elle s'était pardonnée.

«Même tuer a fini par ne plus me suffire. Au bout de cent ans, je me suis lassée. De meurtrière sans merci, je suis devenue un fantôme sans but.

-Qu'est-ce qui a fait en sorte que vous abandonniez ce train de vie? » demanda Carlisle. « Comment en êtes-vous arrivée à devenir un médecin réputé à Tokyo et le mentor Kuroshuro Miya ?

-Cela s'est produit il y a plus d'un demi-siècle.

-Un demi-siècle seulement? » s'exclama Jasper. « Mais alors, ça veut dire...

- Que cela fait très peu de temps que j'ai retrouvé mes esprits, mon humanité. »

Jasper était sevré depuis un demi siècle également et il avait encore du mal aujourd'hui à se maîtriser. Il avait toujours cru, comme nous tous d'ailleurs, que Akiko était sevrée depuis au moins autant de temps que Carlisle. Comment expliquer autrement sa parfaite maîtrise, sa discipline, son insensibilité totale au sang humain? J'avais été sevré bien avant elle et elle se montrait plus en contrôle que nous tous! Comment était-elle parvenue à retrouver son humanité en si peu de temps et si récemment?

Consciente de notre perplexité, Akiko afficha un sourire sec.

« Vous croyez qu'il faut des décennies à un vampire pour devenir un tant soit peu humain? Détrompez-vous. Moi cela s'est fait d'un seul coup. En une seule journée. Il n'y a pas eu d'évolution, de longue réflexion, de période d'adaptation. »

Elle s'interrompit, soudain incertaine. Elle nous toisa tous, comme pour évaluer la situation. Elle finit par lâcher un soupir las.

« La prise de conscience s'est fait brutalement. À Gokamura.

-Goka... Votre ville natale? » se rappela Alice.

« Exact. Mon errance m'avait poussé là où j'étais née cinq cent ans auparavant. Aujourd'hui, cette ville porte un autre nom que vous connaissez tous très bien, j'en suis certaine. »

Elle attendit qu'on avance une hypothèse, mais nous faisions chou blanc.

« Vous n'avez vraiment aucune idée de quelle ville je parle? Elle est pourtant célèbre. Tristement célèbre. »

Peut-être parce que nous étions encore trop sous le choc de l'histoire d'Otoshi, nous ne comprîmes pas tout de suite à quoi elle faisait allusion.

« Et si je vous disais ceci: 6 Août 1945? »

La date évoquait quelque chose de familier en moi sans savoir quoi exactement.

Bella, adepte d'Histoire, plaqua une main sur sa bouche.

« Gokamura est l'ancien nom de Hiroshima? ! »

Choquée, ma famille s'agita.

« Vous plaisantez?

-Miséricorde...

-Nom d'un chien!

-Incroyable...

-Bon sang!

- Mon dieu... » exhala ma compagne, bouleversée. « Ne me dites pas que vous étiez sur place quand...

-Oui. »

Cette réponse simple déclencha diverses exclamations horrifiées. Bella devint livide et, si nous l'avions pu, ma famille et moi aurions blêmi. J'eus peine à en croire mes oreilles. Et mes yeux devant ce qui défilait dans cet esprit qui cachait décidément des secrets encore plus tragiques que je l'avais cru.

« J'étais même aux premières loges. »

Alors qu'elle avait toujours été plus ou moins consciente de notre présence même si elle était plongée dans son passé, cette fois, nous disparûmes totalement de son environnement. Les souvenirs la réquisitionnèrent en entier. Elle ne fut plus du tout sur la montagne Otoshi. Elle fut au beau milieu de la ville de Hiroshima, 65 ans en arrière. Et du coup, tout enfoncé que j'étais dans sa conscience, je me retrouvai aussi au même endroit. Un matin où le ciel était bleu, parsemé de nuages blancs comme du coton, où l'effervescence d'une ville en plein essor se faisait entendre; des moteurs de voitures dans les rues bondées, des pas de gens pressées se rendant au travail, l'aboiement d'un chien, le babillage joyeux d'un groupe d'écoliers, des vendeurs ambulants qui scandaient le prix de leur marchandise aux passants...

« Tout s'est passé en une minute. J'ai entendu de très loin le bourdonnement d'un avion. Personne ne s'en est soucié. La ville était située tout près d'une base militaire. Les gens avaient l'habitude de voir des avions voler à basse altitude à toute heure de la journée. J'ai alors vu quelque chose tomber du ciel et se diriger droit sur le grand pont de la ville en pleine heure de pointe. »

Akiko s'interrompit brusquement, serra les dents, et je compris pourquoi elle était devenue si incertaine tout à l'heure. Elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir poursuivre l'histoire jusqu'au bout, car le pire était encore à venir. L'horreur dans toute sa splendide démesure.

« L'instant d'après, le monde tel que je l'avais connu, tel que je l'avais vu évoluer au fil des siècles, a complètement disparu. J'ai regardé en face ce fléau du ciel éclater et raser tout sur son passage. J'ai vu l'onde de choc, un mur circulaire de feu, se propager droit sur moi, mais j'étais trop épouvantée pour bouger, pour fuir. L'onde m'a frappée de plein fouet. Et vous savez ce que j'ai entendu pendant le centième de seconde qui a suivi la détonation ? »

Elle n'attendit pas de réponse. Nous étions trop pétrifiés pour émettre le moindre son, de toute façon.

« J'ai entendu des milliers de voix, des milliers de voix autour de moi, certaines hurlant, d'autres pleurant. Des enfants sur les bancs d'école, des malades dans les hôpitaux, des gens qui se rendaient au travail en train... Toutes ces personnes ont réagi dans un même cri d'effroi collectif. Ce cri n'a pas duré longtemps. Un quart de seconde et toutes ces voix furent enterrées, dissoutes dans le néant, mais elles sont toutes restées bien distinctes dans ma tête. »

Jusque là muselées par sa conscience, elle libéra toutes ces voix. J'eus un mouvement de recul, fus pris de nausée. J'entendais ce cri collectif et il me déchira. Des milliers de voix qui formaient un choeur atroce et funeste et qui jouait en boucle infernal dans cet esprit. J'échappai une plainte de douleur que tout le monde ignora parce trop emporté par le récit, sauf Bella qui s'accrocha de nouveau à mon corps tendu.

Akiko ne pouvait plus s'arrêter maintenant qu'elle avait commencé. Elle ne nous épargnerait rien.

« Aujourd'hui encore ce cri collectif me hante. Car je suis vivante. Je n'ai pas eu la chance de disparaître avec tous ces gens. Mon corps est indestructible ce qui n'a pas empêché le choc de me propulser à plus de 500 mètres dans les airs. Quand je me suis relevée, il n'y avait plus rien autour de moi. Tout était rasé. Sur un diamètre d'un kilomètre, j'étais le seul individu, la seule chose qui ne fut pas détruite. J'étais seule au milieu d'un désert de cendres. Il n'y avait plus un bruit, plus un son. Pas même le vent. Qu'un silence terrible. Le silence que traîne la mort dans son sillage. »

Une fois encore, elle se tut, nous jeta un coup d'oeil vide d'expression. Mort.

« Je fus témoin de beaucoup de monstruosités au cours de mon existence et j'ai moi-même commis énormément d'immondices, mais ce jour-là... Ce jour-là, l'horreur m'a dépassé, terrifié, scandalisé. J'ai été dégoûtée par la nature humaine, par la nature vampire, dégoûtée de ce que pouvait accomplir un être doté de la pensée, de libre-arbitre, de jugement et de conscience. Comment un cerveau intelligent pouvait être à l'origine d'un chaos pareil? Comment pouvait-on désirer consciemment un désastre semblable, le vouloir, le concevoir? Ce jour-là, j'ai eu honte de ce que j'étais, de tout ce que j'avais fait et pas fait, honte des humains, honte de l'univers entier. » cracha-t-elle.

Son visage changea. De haineux, ses traits devinrent étrangement doux.

« Et ce même jour, j'ai ressenti l'antipode de cette horreur. Après avoir été dévastée, j'ai été complètement éblouie. Je me suis traînée dans les ruines de cette ville, j'ai vu les survivants réagir, ceux qui étaient situés loin du point d'impact de l'explosion. Des maisons brûlaient, tout s'effondrait, une pluie noire de cendres et radioactive tombait sur la ville. Des gens blessés agonisaient et d'autres, moins touchés, se sont relevés. Tous, à leur façon, ont lutté contre ce chaos. Ils avaient tout perdu, leur univers venait de s'écrouler, mais j'ai compris ce jour-là que l'humain était doté d'un extraordinaire désir de survie. C'était instinctif chez eux de se battre, de lutter pour se sortir de cet enfer. Et c'était aussi instinctif chez-eux d'aider leurs semblables. »

Je vis des blessés traîner d'autres blessés sur leurs dos plus mal en point qu'eux. Des enfants creusaient dans les décombres pour sortir des vieillards prisonniers.

« Une étrangère s'est approchée, tenant un kimono récupéré dans les gravas. Elle l'a posé sur mes épaules et m'a demandé si j'allais bien. J'ai baissé les yeux sur moi et j'ai pris conscience que j'étais entièrement nue. Le souffle de l'explosion avait réduit en poussière mes vêtements... Cette étrangère se souciait de moi, de moi, un vampire. Ça n'avait aucun sens... Elle avait un regard plein de sollicitude. C'était illogique qu'on pose sur moi un regard autre que terrifié. Seul Otoshi m'avait observé de cette façon... Quelque chose a alors cédé en moi. La barrière invisible qui me séparait des mortels, qui les rendaient inférieurs à moi, a été brisé. Et sans même m'en rendre compte, je me suis mêlée à tous ces gens. Il m'est tout à coup devenu tout naturel de plonger dans une maison en flammes pour en sortir une mère et ses enfants. Il m'est apparu logique et allant de soit de poser mes mains sur le plus de gens possibles et de guérir le maximum de blessures que je pouvais. Dans le chaos qui a suivi l'explosion, personne ne s'est préoccupé de ma nature, de ma force, de mes dons surnaturels. Je leur venais en aide, c'était tout ce qui importait pour eux. Nous étions... unis. Nous n'étions ni humain ni vampire. Nous étions seulement des survivants qui s'accrochaient à cette petite chose fragile dont je comprenais enfin l'importance: la vie. »

Ma gorge était noué et il régnait un grand silence sur la montagne, empli d'un émerveillement teinté de douleur.

« Plus tard, beaucoup plus tard, j'ai réalisé que j'avais fait très peu. Sur les centaines de personnes que j'ai soignées, seuls une poignée a survécu. À long terme, les effets secondaires de ce fléau sont apparus. Les radiations ont détruits des corps et je ne pouvais accomplir de miracles. Je peux guérir des blessures, pas des empoisonnements ni des maladies. Les gens tombaient malades et mouraient dans d'atroces souffrances. Je ne pouvais rien faire pour eux. »

Elle regarda le creux de ses paumes, comme si elle leur reprochait de ne pas être davantage magiques.

« Mes mains ne suffisaient pas. Je voulais faire plus. Je voulais effacer l'impuissance que je ressentais. C'est ainsi que je me suis tournée vers la médecine. Je suis allée à Tokyo, j'ai fait des études et j'ai complètement laissé tomber l'existence misérable que je menais. Après avoir été témoin de toute cette horreur, il s'est produit un changement considérable en moi. Le sang, la chasse, mon rapport humain-nourriture a été modifié de façon radicale, ce qui me permet d'évoluer parmi les mortels sans problèmes aujourd'hui. »

Avec un amour presque maternel, elle regarda en contre-bas. Les ruelles entre les pavillons commençaient à s'animer. Les gens se réveillaient. Un nouveau jour se levait sur Otoshi et sur ses habitants.

Le dénouement survenait, je le sentais. Akiko tenait à conclure le récit sur une note, si non douce, moins amère qu'il n'avait débuté.

« Après avoir obtenu mes diplômes et exercé mon nouveau métier pendant quelques années, je suis revenue ici. Sur cette montagne. Le domaine est resté introuvable durant des siècles. Je l'ai remis en état et j'ai construit tout ce qui s'y trouve de mes propres mains. J'ai créé à la mémoire d'Otoshi le refuge de Kuroshuro Miya. »

Un jeune homme apparut dans les méandres de ses souvenirs. Il me dit vaguement quelque chose.

« Je me souviendrai toujours de mon premier résident... Le premier à avoir trouvé le Torii et la consigne écrite. Nous étions en plein hiver. C'était un orphelin, un jeune révolté et dissipé. Les maisons de correction n'étaient même pas venu à bout de le redresser. Il est allé aux temples de Nikko et a saccagé un sanctuaire. Il a même pris une statue pour la vendre à un prêteur sur gage. La police est arrivée et il a été obligé de s'enfoncer dans la forêt pour fuir les autorités. Il a perdu son chemin. Et il a fini par trouver le Torii au pied de la montagne. Il a grimpé l'escalier et il est arrivé au sommet déshydraté, en état d'hypothermie. Je l'ai pris sous mon aile. Cinq ans plus tard, il est reparti et je l'ai suivi pour voir ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire. C'était mon premier invité, vous comprenez. Le premier que j'aidais. J'étais curieuse et anxieuse de savoir si j'avais atteint mon but. »

Un sourire fier apparut sur son visage.

« Il est allé rendre la statue et s'est proposé pour travailler aux temples. C'était sa façon à lui de réparer ses torts...

-Le vieillard qui balayait! » m'exclamai-je soudain. Sans rides, sans cheveux blancs, je ne l'avais pas reconnu immédiatement. « C'était l'homme du temple de Nikko qui prétendait ne pas connaître Otoshi! »

Akiko leva les sourcils.

« Vous l'avez rencontré, apparemment. Fort possible que ce soit lui; il n'a jamais plus quitté le temple. Il en est devenu le gardien et le doyen. Après lui, le nombre d'habitants sur Otoshi a augmenté avec les années jusqu'à devenir ce que vous connaissez aujourd'hui. Certains sont venus d'eux-mêmes, par hasard, d'autres ont été trouvé par moi et conduits ici. »

Bella eut un faible sourire.

« Comme les enfants orphelins que j'ai rencontrés.

-Exact. »

Au long soupir qu'Akiko laissa échapper, nous comprîmes que l'histoire était terminée. Il n'y eut pas le classique "FIN". Car tout était très loin d'être terminé après tout. Elle avait l'éternité devant elle. Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que le pire était derrière. Quoique... Le meilleur aussi se trouvait derrière. Ce qu'elle avait vécu de plus beau avait disparu. Le présent et l'avenir ne pouvait désormais être fait que de furtifs passages de légèreté et de petits moments... heureux? Pouvait-on arriver à être heureux? Peut-être que oui. Sa vocation lui procurait souvent du bonheur, pas assez pour faire disparaître toute la souffrance qu'elle traînait, mais suffisant pour, sinon oublier, occulter tout le reste.

Elle se sentit tout à coup légère et opprimée à la fois. Contente d'avoir parlé, cependant secouée par les diverses émotions qui s'emparaient d'elle, elle qui avait coutume de rester stoïque et en parfait contrôle.

Quant à nous, nous étions... assommés. Et il s'écoula quelques temps avant que l'un de nous retrouve l'usage de la parole.

« Merci d'avoir partagé tout cela avec nous. » dit Esmé, reconnaissante.

« _Arigato_. » répondit notre hôtesse d'une voix lointaine avant de s'excuser: « Verriez-vous un inconvénient à me laisser seule, à présent?

-Nous partons.» décréta Carlisle, compréhensif.

Il nous poussa tous vers l'escalier. Nous obéîmes en silence.

« Une dernière chose... » intervint notre hôtesse.

Nous nous retournâmes. Elle nous considérait d'un air presque attendri.

« Ne vous apitoyez pas. Si je n'avais pas de souvenirs malheureux, je ne saurais pas à quoi ressemblent les bons. »

Sur ce, Akiko nous tourna le dos. Elle nous avait déjà oublié et s'était agenouillée en face de la pierre. Les branches du saule la cachaient. Je ne m'autorisai pas à savoir ce qu'elle faisait et respectai son désir de solitude. De toute manière, ma compagne monopolisa bien vite mon attention. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Le jour était enfin levé. Le soleil brillait de mille feux et nous contraindrait à demeurer loin des humains du coin aujourd'hui. À notre pavillon, nous nous séparâmes des miens. Ceux-ci retournèrent à leurs occupations, mais leurs esprits étaient encore envahis par les paroles de notre hôtesse et j'étais certain qu'elles continueraient encore à les hanter pour un bon moment.

Une fois les portes de notre maisonnette fermées derrière nous, Bella alla s'asseoir sur un des larges coussins du salon. Rectification: elle s'effondra sur un des larges coussins du salon. Rien d'étonnant à cela. Si le récit que je venais d'entendre m'affectait autant, ce devait être pire encore pour une humaine.

Elle resta affalée là quelques temps, perdue dans ses réflexions, assimilant tout ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Je ne la dérangeai pas. Je ne voulais interférer dans ce qu'elle avait sans doute besoin de digérer seule. Fut une époque où j'aurais craint sa réaction, craint qu'un détail, un fait, une découverte sur mon monde ne la conduise au rejet. Cette crainte avait été dissoute cet été en Russie. Pour autant, je fus navré qu'elle dût confronter le côté trop souvent obscur de mon univers. Plus navrant encore, elle venait de confronter tout à la fois ce qu'il y avait de pire chez l'Homme (quel bel exemple de la bêtise humaine qu'est Hiroshima) et de meilleur chez le vampire. Et vice versa. J'aurais aimé la préserver de tout cela. Mais voilà: c'était le monde où l'on vivait. Le surnaturel et la normalité se côtoyaient en parallèle, et les deux univers avaient autant de bons que de mauvais côtés.

« Je ne veux pas que ça se termine comme ça. » déclara-t-elle soudain dans un filet de voix à peine audible.

Je me permis de m'approcher et de percer sa bulle. Je m'assis sur mes talons, devant ses genoux relevés sous son menton bas.

Pas besoin de mon don pour lire ses pensées. Elle était si transparente en ce moment... Je pouvais voir tellement d'émotions sur ce visage, mais une seule était plus flagrante que tout le reste. Elle avait peur. Tellement peur. Peur pour elle. Peur pour moi. Si emphatique et compatissante qu'était ma Bella envers Akiko, elle n'avait pu faire autrement que de ramener le récit qu'elle venait d'entendre à notre propre histoire. Une si jeune histoire. Si courte et pourtant si remplie.

J'avançai mes deux mains en coupe, les déposai sur ses joues. Du pouce, je caressai ses tempes, relevai son menton. Je plongeai dans les deux puits. Eaux troubles et tourmentés.

« J'ignore ce qui nous attend. » articulai-je. Je fus surpris par mes propres intonations rauques. « Mais je te fais la promesse, je te jure que je ne laisserai pas l'histoire se répéter. Pas de cette façon. » assenai-je, solennel.

Elle parut rassurée, mais l'eau des puits demeura agité. Les plumes vinrent alors entourer mes poignets, bracelets de satin.

« Edward.

-Oui.

-Puis-je te demander une faveur?

-Ce que tu veux.

-Embrasse-moi. »

Drôle de faveur, s'il en était.

J'y cédai aussitôt.

Nous fermâmes tous les deux les yeux. Tous deux dans le même monde obscur, nous nous en remîmes aux sensations, mille fois plus jouissives que ce que pouvait rapporter la vue.

Je me penchai sur elle, laissai mes sens s'enivrer de son parfum chargé d'une touche olfactive étrange... Existait-il une odeur pour chaque émotion ressentie? J'eus l'impression que oui, car à cet instant, je sentis le parfum envoûtant relevé par quelque chose d'intense. Espoir et incertitude, tendresse et crainte.

Quand j'entrouvris de mes lèvres les siennes, j'eus l'impression d'entrouvrir une porte sur son âme. Et si moi je ne possédais pas d'âme, la sienne s'empara de tout ce que j'étais et mon entité se perdit dans une douce plénitude. Puis les choses changèrent. De doux, l'échange devint furieux et désespéré.

Un je t'aime se perdit dans l'étreinte.

Deux spectres s'emparèrent de nous, deux spectres qui s'étaient retrouvé autrefois sous ce toit rouge.

Nous n'allions pas devenir comme eux. Je ne le permettrais pas. Et pourtant, nous étions comme eux, nous étions eux.

Bella renversa la tête en arrière pour respirer. Je folâtrai sur sa nuque et quand elle n'haleta plus, ses mains s'emparèrent de mon visage. Elle reprit possession de ma bouche. Son avidité n'eut d'égal que la mienne.

Électrisé, je traquai se langue. Mon esprit court-circuita quand je la trouvai. Mon corps non-humain n'était pas accoutumé à ça. C'était trop soyeux, trop moite, trop savoureux, trop semblable à un début de gastronomie macabre. Et pourtant, mon corps ne se mit même pas en mode prédateur malgré la brûlure qui frétillait de ma langue à ma gorge. Écrasée par un vaste plaisir charnel, la brûlure disparut. Un vieil instinct humain surgissait.

La pierre de ma chair l'emmura entre mes bras. Ses mains tremblantes allaient et venaient sur mon torse,mes cheveux, mon dos, tout ce que ses lèvres ne pouvaient atteindre.

Ce fut elle qui brisa la transe. D'une pression des doigts sur mes lèvres, elle m'éloigna. Elle me regarda longuement de ses mains, attendant que je reprenne mes esprits...

« Ne l'oublie pas celui-là. » dit-elle entre deux souffles saccadés. « Je ne sais de quoi est fait l'avenir, mais... juste au cas, je voulais te donner matière à te souvenir pour quand je ne serai plus... Advenant le fait que je reste humaine. »

Mon front tomba sur le sien.

« Je n'oublierai pas un centième de seconde de toi, sois-en sûre.

-Moi non plus. Jamais. »

Les deux spectres du passé disparurent pour ne laisser plus que nous, avachis sur les coussins, ébranlés et tremblants. Seuls, à oublier l'avenir et profiter du temps présent.

**_A suivre_**


	40. Espoir

**Chapitre 39**

**Espoir**

Le voyage tirait à sa fin.

Il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps avant que le lycée à Forks recommence et puisque nous autres Cullen tenions à mener une existence aussi humaine et normale que possible, nous allions bientôt devoir dire adieu au Japon.

Parce que notre temps sur Otoshi était compté, notre hôtesse avait décidé de tirer profit de cette période pour faire quelque chose d'important. Quelque chose en parfaite concordance avec son rôle de guide et de mentor.

Après avoir entendu le récit de sa vie, j'avais compris que ce rôle qu'elle jouait servait d'échappatoire à son propre désarroi. Depuis qu'elle avait quitté le saule pleureur, rien dans son attitude ne laissait deviner la souffrance que j'avais ramenée à la surface en l'obligeant, en quelque sorte, à nous révéler son passé. Ce n'était qu'une façade, bien sûr. Plus jamais elle n'évoqua ce qui s'était dit au sommet d'Otoshi et nous respectâmes son désir.

Ma famille et moi avions tous vécu notre lot de tragédies et nous avions tous un passé peu enviable, mais celui de notre hôtesse dépassait de loin tout ce que nous avions pu subir. Nous y penserions à deux fois avant de nous plaindre de notre sort désormais.

Elle avait vécu ce qu'il y avait de mieux au cours d'une existence et ce qui pouvait être le pire. Un passé aussi sanglant que bienfaiteur, aussi merveilleux qu'abominable. Elle avait connu le Mal, connu le Bien. Elle avait fait le Mal, fait le Bien. Blanc et noir. Yin et Yang. Équilibre et chaos. Kurushuro, le dragon ni bon ni mauvais, c'était un nom qui la décrivait encore mieux que ce que je pensais.

Et cette capacité à oublier ce vide permanent qui l'habitait venait surtout du fait qu'elle s'occupait constamment l'esprit en prenant soin de ses patients à Tokyo et des habitants d'Otoshi. Et puisque les Cullen résidaient aussi sur cette montagne, nous ne faisions pas exception. Alors, avant notre départ, elle avait bien l'intention de venir en aide à l'un de nous en particulier…

Jasper.

Dès son arrivée, elle avait remarqué le mal qu'il avait à rester parmi les humains. C'était à cause de lui que nous avions déplacé le clan de Tokyo jusqu'ici. Il y avait trop d'odeurs compactes en pleine ville. Akiko n'avait pas manqué de remarquer non plus qu'il chassait beaucoup plus souvent que les autres, son besoin de sang étant jamais complètement satisfait.

Notre hôtesse avait donc eu une idée. Je l'avais vu germer dans sa tête et Alice l'avait vu prendre la décision de tenter quelque chose pour lui. Nous ignorions seulement quoi et comment.

Un matin où le soleil nous obligeait encore à rester dans la pagode maîtresse, Akiko vint nous rejoindre. Elle portait un plateau qui contenait un verre transparent rempli d'eau, avec un glaçon qui flottait en son centre.

« _Konichuwa._ » dit-elle en s'inclinant légèrement, plateau en mains.

« Bonjour Akiko. » sourit Carlisle. « Que nous vaut l'honneur de votre visite? »

Notre hôtesse eut un petit sourire mystérieux.

« Un verre d'eau glacé? » proposa-t-elle d'emblée.

Akiko s'avança dans le salon sous nos yeux perplexes. Bella entendit le plateau déposé sur la table basse. Elle y était installée avec son ordinateur portable –elle écrivait à son père. Étant la seule humaine présente, elle en déduisit immédiatement que le rafraîchissement était pour elle.

« Heu… Merci, c'est gentil.

-Oh, je ne destinais pas ce verre à votre intention, mille excuses. Il est pour Jasper-san.»

Nous considérâmes tous mon frère qui se tenait à l'autre bout de la pièce, occupé par une partie de shogi avec Esmé.

Il interrompit sa manœuvre, regarda le verre sur la table d'un air mitigé.

_« Qu'est-ce qu'elle nous prépare, encore? »_

Je me posais aussi la question. Je savais que Akiko voulait aider mon frère, mais je n'arrivais pas du tout à établir le lien avec ce verre d'eau. Encore fallait-il se demander s'il y avait vraiment un lien à faire.

Jasper eut le réflexe de se tourner vers Alice. Chaque fois qu'il était incertain d'un truc, il lui demandait son avis. Puisqu'elle voyait tout venir d'avance, elle représentait souvent une référence sur laquelle se fier pour détecter un potentiel problème.

Alice haussa les épaules en guise de réponse. Elle ne voyait pas où Akiko voulait en venir.

L'eau ne faisait a priori rien aux vampires, contrairement à la nourriture humaine. Inodore, sans saveur, nous pouvions en boire, mais cela n'avait rien de nourrissant. C'était comme prendre un bol d'air; nous n'avions pas besoin d'oxygène mais par habitude nous respirions. Le principe était le même avec l'eau sauf que nous évitions de boire tout autre chose que du sang, notre système étant conçu que pour absorber de l'hémoglobine.

« Je n'ai pas soif, merci. » se contenta de répondre l'intéressé.

« Oh, si. Vous avez soif. Vous êtes constamment assoiffé. Jamais comblé, toujours avide. »

Sa voix douce avait fait place à une dureté nouvelle.

Jasper cessa de jouer pour de bon et se leva, aiguillonné.

« Où voulez-vous en venir à la fin?

- J'aimerais, si vous le permettez, aborder un sujet délicat.

-Même si je ne le permets pas, je sens que vous allez le faire de toute façon.

-Vous commencez à bien me connaître, Jasper-san. » s'égaya-t-elle. « J'aimerais m'entretenir avec vous à propos de vos… difficultés.

-Quelles difficultés?

-Celles qui vous empêchent en ce moment même de demeurer dans un rayon de moins de deux mètres de Bella-san. »

Bella sursauta à son nom tandis que les autres se montraient de plus en plus intrigués. Jasper mesura l'espace qu'il y avait entre ma compagne et lui. Par habitude, il se tenait toujours loin d'elle. Il ne se rendait même plus compte qu'il calculait sa position pour ne jamais se trouver à sa proximité. Mais ce détail n'avait pas échappé à Akiko apparemment.

« Vous voulez être résistant. Vous voulez être insensible au parfum humain. Mais vous avez du mal à vous départir de cette soif dévorante, de cet appel entêtant à l'assouvissement. »

Sa soif, ses problèmes à résister au sang humain, était un sujet tabou pour Jasper. Il n'aimait pas évoquer ses faiblesses, encore moins entendre quelqu'un d'autre les évoquer devant un public.

« N'avez-vous jamais songé que vos difficultés viennent du fait que les humains sont pour vous inférieurs? » poursuivit la vampire, insensible au malaise qu'elle créait.

Il n'avait pas envie de tenir ce genre de conversation, mais Jasper se sentit obligé de répondre, de défendre ses positions.

« Je ne les considère pas comme…

-Si. Vous le faites. » coupa-t-elle, incisive. « Tous les jours. Vous les observez de loin sans vous mêler à eux. Vous mettez cet éloignement sur le compte de vos difficultés, mais en réalité cela vous arrange bien de rester à l'écart. Vous ne tenez pas à combattre votre nature pour respecter la race humaine. Vous combattez votre nature uniquement par devoir, par obligation, par loyauté envers votre clan.

-C'est faux.

-Les humains sont pour vous des créatures fragiles, éphémères et sans intérêt. »

Jasper ouvrit la bouche, mais Akiko ne le laissa pas s'exprimer.

« Vous avez appris à connaître Bella-san et vous la trouvez toujours éphémère, fragile et sans intérêt?

-Bella est… différente. Un cas à part.

-Pourquoi serait-elle différente de ceux de son espèce? Pourquoi bénéficierait-elle de votre estime et pas les autres? Seulement parce qu'elle est la partenaire de votre frère? »

Le nez plissé, éperonné et acculé, l'opinion de Jasper jaillit et claqua dans les airs.

« Les humains _sont_ inférieurs et faibles par définition! C'est un fait! Même vous ne pouvez réfuter cela! »

Satisfaite d'entendre de vive voix son véritable point de vue, Akiko afficha un sourire discret.

« C'est précisément cette façon de penser qui est le fondement de vos difficultés. »

Elle désigna le verre d'eau avec un glaçon qu'on avait presque oublié.

« Imaginez que vous êtes ce cube de glace et que le monde autour de vous -les hommes, les mortels- est l'eau. L'eau ne fait que couler entre les doigts, elle est immaléable, fuyante, sans consistance. La glace, elle, est forte, dure, robuste, solide, comme vous. Mais êtes-vous réellement distinct de l'eau qui vous entoure ? Pour devenir glace ne faut-il pas d'abord être eau? Vous étiez Eau avant d'être Glace. Vous êtes toujours Eau, mais sous une forme différente. Quand vous aurez compris cela, la proximité des humains ne vous fera plus souffrir parce que vous saurez que vous êtes tous deux de même essence. »

Suite cet élan allégorique, elle nous abandonna là. Sur le seuil de la porte, elle lui adressa une dernière parole.

« Je vous donne rendez-vous dans la forêt Jin-pa dans une demi-heure. Si vous êtes là, je prendrai pour acquis que vous désirez en finir avec vos faiblesses. À partir de là, il ne sera plus question de faire marche arrière. »

Elle disparut aussitôt.

Perturbés, nous restâmes d'abord muets pendant quelques minutes.

Jasper fixa le verre d'eau comme si c'était son pire ennemi, puis il alla s'enfermer dans ses quartiers sans demander son reste. Alice ne le suivit pas. Elle prit plutôt la direction de la falaise.

« Où vas-tu? » lui demanda Rose, surprise qu'elle s'éloigne de son compagnon.

« Je prends de l'avance. Il va ruminer un peu et décider de rejoindre Akiko. Je vais l'attendre là-bas. »

Comme prévu, au bout de vingt minutes, Jasper sortit de sa maison sans dire un mot. À grandes enjambées impulsives, il partit dans la forêt. Il était frustré et intéressé à la fois, et il s'en voulait de ne pas savoir résister à l'invitation mystérieuse d'Akiko. On finissait toujours par faire exactement ce qu'elle voulait, peu importe si c'était présenté comme une simple proposition et qu'on avait tout le loisir de refuser. Elle savait être convaincante et usait de cet avantage impunément. Ça ne rendait que plus exaspérante la situation quand on se savait manipulé et qu'on ne pouvait rien y faire.

Emmett était dévoré par la curiosité. Il voulait savoir ce qu'Akiko mijotait.

« J'y vais! » s'écria-t-il avant de partir en coup de vent.

Rose soupira et suivit résolument les traces de son ami.

Carlisle et Esmé se consultèrent du regard et s'en allèrent ensuite d'un même pas vers la forêt.

« Bon, eh bien… Qu'attendons-nous? » déclara Bella, aussi curieuse que la bande.

Je n'avais pas quitté l'esprit d'Akiko et je vis un peu quelles étaient ses intentions. Je ne comprenais pas trop ce qu'elle avait en tête, mais je savais que ce ne serait pas une bonne idée que Bella soit dans les parages.

« Très bien. » cédai-je néanmoins. « Allons-y. »

Bella grimpa sur mon dos et je me lançai sur les traces d'Akiko. Je finis par repérer sa position et j'escaladai un arbre. Je m'arrêtai sur une branche large et haute, assez solide pour que nous puissions nous y asseoir.

« Pourquoi restons-nous dans les airs?

-Tu as le vertige?

-Si je voyais quoi que ce soit, ce serait le cas.

-Il n'y a aucune raison d'avoir peur. Je te tiens.

-Je n'ai pas peur. Je me demande juste pourquoi il faut jouer les singes.

-Parce qu'il vaut mieux ne pas être au sol. Si les choses se passent comme je crois qu'elles vont se passer, l'endroit le plus sûr sera en hauteur.

-Voilà qui est très rassurant. »

Ma famille était déjà au point de rendez-vous. Eux restèrent au sol et formèrent un cercle autour d'une clairière où attendait sagement Akiko en son centre. Elle ne semblait pas du tout surprise de nous voir tous arriver.

Je notai dans l'herbe à ses pieds une grande pièce de tissu en chamoisine.

Jasper se détacha du groupe, sur ses gardes, et alla rejoindre Akiko. Il n'aimait vraiment pas être le centre d'attention de tout le monde, mais il était chicoté par ce que notre hôtesse concoctait.

« Merci d'avoir accepté de venir, Jasper-san.

-Pourquoi m'avez-vous demandé de vous rejoindre ici? » questionna-t-il sans préambule.

« Je voudrais vous proposer un duel.

-Un duel? Vous voulez encore vous battre ?

-Appelons cela ainsi, oui. Je désire un combat.

-Pourquoi avec moi seulement?

-Parce que vous êtes le meilleur candidat.

-J'en doute. Vous allez encore appliquer votre Kyusho Jutsu.

-On utilise cette technique lors d'un combat à mains nues. Or, je désire un combat à mains armées. »

De la chamoisine déposée dans l'herbe, elle tira une épée.

« Voici un katana. »

Elle le saisit par la garde pour aussitôt le lancer vers Jasper. Ce dernier attrapa l'arme par automatisme et fut pris d'un rire caustique.

«À quoi peut me servir une arme humaine ? Je n'en ai guère besoin. »

Il n'avait pas tort. Aucune arme ne pouvait être utile à un vampire. Nous étions plus solide et meurtrier que du métal coupant. À quoi bon utiliser un artifice pareil pour se battre?

« Ce n'est pas un combat ordinaire que je vous propose. »

Akiko s'était emparée d'un deuxième katana et était déjà en posture d'attaque.

« _Dans quoi m'a-t-elle entraîné?_ Gardez votre arme si ça vous chante. Je dispose de mes propres atouts pour me mesurer à vous.»

Il relança l'épée et Akiko l'attrapa d'une main.

« Jasper-san. Je vous ai demandé à vous battre, certes, mais pas contre moi.

-Contre qui alors ? »

Il dût encore une fois attraper le katana qu'on lui relançait.

« Contre vous. »

Il fronça les sourcils, à l'instar de tout le monde autour de lui.

« Je ne saisis pas. »

Elle exécuta quelques figures de style pour s'échauffer.

« Pour un guerrier samouraï, le katana représente une extension de son être, un prolongement de sa personne, une part de son âme et de son esprit. L'arme et le guerrier ne doivent faire qu'un si ce dernier veut se garantir une victoire. Ma philosophie du combat que je vous propose est assez similaire. »

Elle pointa du menton l'arme que Jasper tenait négligemment.

« Ceci est votre humanité Jasper-san et vous devez vous battre en symbiose avec elle, être en harmonie avec elle, vous compléter. L'un ne doit pas avoir le contrôle de l'autre. Alors, je vais vous demander de vous battre, sans toutefois casser cette lame. »

Jasper observa son arme avec une pointe de condescendance.

« C'est tout?

-C'est tout. »

Il soupira, agacé.

« Très bien. Allons-y, qu'on en finisse. »

Mon frère avait jadis appris l'escrime du temps où il était humain et à la tête d'une armée. Ce fut donc d'un mouvement sûr et ferme qu'il attaqua le premier. Akiko ne para pas le coup de la façon que j'aurais cru. Plutôt que d'intercepter la lame adversaire, elle accompagna le coup, glissa sur le côté et la lame caressa l'autre lame plutôt que de la frapper.

Jasper s'attendait à une collision et le fait d'être absorbé dans son élan le déstabilisa.

Il fit un bond en arrière, épée cambrée.

Akiko eut un de ses sourires mystérieux et confiant.

« Recommencez. »

Jasper fit la moue et s'attaqua plus violemment à son adversaire. Il parvint cette fois à déjouer Akiko. Content de lui et toujours dans son élan, son katana se fracassa contre l'épaule de la vampire. La lame se cassa aussitôt en deux. Elle ne pouvait résister au corps de pierre d'Akiko vu la trop grande force de frappe utilisée.

Furieux, Jasper dévisagea la garde à présent dépourvue de la moitié de la lame. Il venait d'échouer le test.

La manche située au niveau de l'épaule d'Akiko était déchirée, mais c'était le dernier de ses soucis.

« Vous venez de briser votre humanité, Jasper-san. »

Mon frère se sentait idiot. _Allons donc. C'est pourtant pas difficile de ne pas briser un bout de métal!_ Il avait été tellement certain d'y arriver que son échec n'en était que plus humiliant.

« Vous devez atteindre un équilibre parfait entre le _tatsu_ et l'homme.

-C'est quoi le tatsu? » s'agaça mon frère.

Akiko leva les yeux vers moi.

« Edward-san?

-C'est la part mauvaise en tout être doté de conscience, homme ou vampire. » me rappelai-je.

« Parfait. » dit-elle, contente que je me souvienne de notre premier entretien en tête à tête.

« Le _tatsu_ a pour l'instant le dessus sur vous, Jasper-san. Le jour où vous pourrez vous battre sans briser votre humanité, alors vous aurez fait un grand pas en avant dans votre processus d'insensibilisation.

-Je doute que vos métaphores à la Dalaï Lama sur une vulgaire épée et un verre d'eau puissent m'être utiles.

-Jasper Whitlock Hale Cullen! » gronda soudain Esmé. « Je te prierais de rester poli! N'oublie pas à qui tu t'adresses! »

Il ne s'excusa que pour la forme.

« Désolé. »

Nullement offensée, Akiko retourna à la chamoisine. Prévoyante, je constatai qu'elle avait amené plusieurs épées avec elle. Elle en attrapa une autre.

« Vous saviez que j'échouerais. » marmonna Jasper, blessé dans son orgueil.

Alice sauta dans l'arbre à ce moment.

« Descends. Je m'occupe de Bella. »

Ma sœur avait eu une vision de ce qui s'en suivrait. Je me laissai tomber au sol et je reçus aussitôt le katana dans les mains.

« A votre tour, Edward-san.

-Moi? »

Je croyais que c'était Jasper qu'elle voulait aider. Qu'est-ce que j'avais à voir là-dedans?

Akiko n'ajouta rien d'autre et s'élança vers moi, épée déployée. Je contrecarrai le coup et commença alors un étrange ballet de lames où les katanas s'entrechoquaient, grinçaient l'un contre l'autre et se repoussaient mutuellement. Je n'étais pas un escrimeur d'élite, loin de là, aussi dus-je joindre quelques mouvements d'esquive et de pas-chassé que j'avais justement appris cette fameuse nuit où elle nous avait entraînés. Le match aurait pu continuer longtemps si Akiko n'avait décidé d'y mettre un terme avec un savant croche-pied qui m'étala sur le dos. La pointe de son katana fut braquée sous mon nez pour me tenir en respect.

« Bravo Edward-san. »

Akiko regardait en souriant ma main qui n'avait pas quitté l'épée. Elle était intacte.

« Bravo? J'ai perdu le duel non?

-Ça dépend du point de vue. J'ai remporté le duel, certes. Mais nous avons tous les deux gagné le combat.

-Je ne suis pas sûr de vous suivre.

-Aucun des katana n'est cassé. Nous avons tous les deux conservé notre humanité sauve.

-Ah… »

Je commençais à comprendre ses intentions. Elle voulait se servir de moi comme exemple. Elle savait que je réussirais du premier coup.

Jasper ne put s'empêcher de m'envoyer des éclairs du regard.

« Comment as-tu fait?

-Eh bien… Puisque qu'il fallait voir cette lame comme étant notre part humaine, je me suis imaginé que c'était Bella. »

La concernée s'empourpra du haut de son perchoir.

« Chacun a sa façon de visualiser la part humaine en soi. » dit Akiko. « À vous de trouver la vôtre, Jasper-san. »

Ce dernier leva les yeux vers Alice qui l'encourageait d'un regard bienveillant. Il aurait renoncé tout de suite à cet exercice qu'il trouvait ridicule si elle n'avait été là pour l'inciter à continuer.

Je donnai mon katana à Jasper et un autre duel commença, qui s'acheva bien vite quand l'arme fut à nouveau cassée en morceaux. Jasper, énervé, envoya valser son manche brisé dans un buisson.

Il bouillait intérieurement._ « C'est pas croyable, ça! Je peux le faire! Ce n'est qu'une épée! Je suis capable de ne pas briser une épée, allons donc!_ »

« Recommençons. » grinça-t-il entre ses dents.

Akiko obtempéra de bonne grâce.

Il y avait dix katana dans la chamoisine. Et tous furent réduits en morceaux. J'avais bien fait d'installer Bella en hauteur. Les éclats de métal voletaient en tous sens et plus Jasper s'acharnait, plus les katanas se brisaient vite et en morceaux toujours plus minuscules.

Enragé par son dernier échec, il balança son poing dans un tronc d'arbre et le fendit en deux.

« La colère ne vous fera pas progresser. Le désir de réussir non plus. Vous ne devez pas espérer. Vous ne devez pas convoiter le contrôle. Vous devez _agir_ en contrôle, vous devez _être_ réussite. Vous devez _être _maîtrise. »

Tandis qu'Akiko discourait devant un Jasper buté et opiniâtre, Carlisle nous fit signe de la tête.

« Il est temps de partir. » déclara-t-il.

Il nous incita tous à quitter la clairière. Nous le suivîmes, excepté Alice qui dût être poussée par Esmé.

« Viens, ma chérie. Jasper se sait observé. Il parviendra peut-être mieux à se concentrer si nous le laissons tranquille. »

Alice finit par obéir à contrecoeur. Elle était chagrinée. Elle cherchait dans l'avenir ce que les efforts d'Akiko allaient donner, mais ne trouva rien. Le futur demeurait flou.

Nous laissâmes mon frère entre les mains d'Akiko et regagnâmes Otoshi.

« Je suis plutôt sceptique. » dit Emmett. « Je ne vois pas en quoi un katana peut aider Jasper à résister au sang humain.

- Elle le sait guerrier dans l'âme et Akiko tient à se servir de ça pour l'aider. » dit Alice.

« J'ai appris à mes dépends à ne plus questionner les méthodes étranges de Akiko. Il faut lui faire confiance.

-Elle ne lâchera pas le morceau et va s'acharner sur lui. » soupira Rose.

À midi, nous n'avions toujours aucune nouvelle de mon frère. J'avais décidé de ne pas espionner son esprit ni celui d'Akiko. Je sentais que je devais ne pas me mêler de ce qui se passait dans la forêt. C'était le combat personnel de Jasper et ça le regardait. S'il avait voulu des témoins ou de l'aide, il nous aurait fait signe. À commencer par Alice. Celle-ci s'efforçait de ne pas trop s'inquiéter et s'occupait comme elle le pouvait. Puisqu'elle était en charge de l'organisation de notre retour à Forks, elle préparait les valises, s'occupait des réservations d'avion.

Le lendemain, Jasper ne revint que pour se changer et avoir l'air moins débraillé. Il repartit aussitôt dans la forêt. L'après-midi s'annonçait nuageux et Akiko sollicita sa présence pour aller en ville. Elle voulait qu'il s'exerce à se promener dans la foule de Tokyo. Jasper n'accepta qu'à la condition qu'Alice l'accompagne. Il ne le dit pas à voix haute, mais il voulait qu'elle soit là pour voir d'avance les faux-pas qu'il pourrait commettre. Akiko céda à la requête et tous trois partirent en ville.

C'était officiellement notre dernier jour au Japon. Les problèmes de mon frère nous préoccupaient tous, mais je décidai de ne pas trop m'inquiéter. Il ne servait à rien de passer le dernier jour sur cette montagne à nous en faire pour lui. Bella exprima alors le désir de se promener dans les jardins, histoire de se changer les idées. Comme le voyage tirait à sa fin, nous cherchâmes à profiter des derniers moments passés dans un décor différent, enrichi par une culture différente.

Nous avions fini par nous échouer sur un petit pont de bois qui surplombait un ruisseau. Plus loin, il se changeait en rivière et se déversait du sommet de la montagne en cascade immense. Le clapotis de l'eau, les grenouilles sur des nénuphars, le criquet dans un bosquet, le rossignol dans un arbre… Je compris un peu mieux de quelle façon Akiko s'y prenait pour supporter tous les jours qui se succédaient dans son éternelle solitude; ici tout était propice à la détente et l'oubli. Fut un temps où je n'aurais pas été en mesure d'apprécier cette nature. Cette faculté de s'émerveiller de tout et de rien de mon amoureuse avait cependant fini par m'influencer et aujourd'hui j'arrivais à percevoir autrement ce qui me laissait il n'y a encore pas si longtemps que ça complètement indifférent.

Bella s'était assise sur le pont, les pieds trempés dans l'étang. Je m'étais étendu sur le dos. Ma tête sur ses cuisses, elle me caressait les cheveux. Le lion ronronnait.

Nous nous trouvions à l'autre bout du monde, dans un environnement étranger, mais où que nous soyons, nous nous sentions chez-nous du moment que l'autre était présent aussi.

C'était un moment favorable pour jouir pleinement de sa présence. Être conscient de ma chance. Réaliser mon bonheur, le palper. C'était un moment où tout semblait à sa place, paisible, coulant de source, où tout souci était occulté. Ils passaient par-dessus nous, effleurant notre bulle étanche et rien ne pouvait la percer.

Un moment que j'aurais voulu prolonger.

« Edward? »

Je rouvris les yeux, tracassé par l'intonation incertaine de sa voix.

« Oui?

-Accepterais-tu de m'en dire plus sur les Volturi? »

Eh ben, pour casser une ambiance, elle savait s'y prendre!

J'eus du mal à masquer mon agacement.

« Pourquoi? N'en sais-tu pas suffisamment?

-Ton monde est aussi le mien désormais. Les Volturi en sont indéniablement la clé de voûte. Ce clan me fait peur alors l'apprivoiser m'aidera à ne plus l'appréhender, qui sait. J'ai... J'ai besoin de les rationaliser, de comprendre mieux un nom qui ne fait pour l'instant que m'inspirer dégoût et crainte. »

Je levai les yeux, observai son profil soucieux, ses paupières baissés sur des yeux égarés dans l'inquiétude.

Bella s'était déjà entretenue avec Carlisle à propos des Volturi et il avait eu la décence de n'en parler qu'en surface et d'épargner les détails sanglants de cette famille. Après l'histoire d'Akiko, ce clan lui apparaissait sous un nouveau jour. Un jour sombre.

Les Volturi, auparavant plus légendaires que concrets, prenaient la forme d'une menace encore haute et lointaine au-dessus de nos têtes. Ils n'étaient plus seulement un vague nom prestigieux du monde vampire. Ils étaient désormais synonyme de peur et de destruction.

Elle voulait décortiquer le gang pour mieux le comprendre. Toujours cette peur de l'inconnu qui la tenaillait. Jusqu'ici, essayer d'en savoir plus sur ce qui était effrayant l'avait aidé à affronter et vaincre lesdites craintes. Je n'étais pas sûr que cette tactique pût fonctionner avec les Volturi. À mon avis, plus on en savait sur eux, plus ils étaient effrayants.

« Que veux-tu savoir? »demandai-je, réticent.

«Pourquoi agissent-ils comme ça? Pourquoi emploient-ils des moyens aussi drastiques pour punir ceux qui enfreignent les lois? »

Je réfléchis à la manière de présenter ma réponse, puis je me rappelai que Bella n'aimait pas qu'on l'épargne, qu'on la ménage sous prétexte qu'elle était une mortelle innocente. Elle avait raison; elle faisait partie de ce monde, je l'y avais intégré alors elle avait le droit de savoir, sans filtre.

« Beaucoup de punitions peuvent arrêter les humains qui enfreignent les lois: une amende, une poursuite, une ruine, la prison. Pour un vampire, c'est différent. On ne peut donner d'amende; l'argent est futile dans notre univers. On ne peut enfermer qui que ce soit; aucun mur ne peut nous retenir. Il reste donc une seule chose qui puisse arrêter un vampire: la peur. La peur est la plus puissante des armes alors les Volturi l'utilisent comme moyen de pression et d'intimidation. Rien n'effraie plus un vampire que la perspective de la mort. La seule façon pour les Volturi de faire respecter leur autorité passe donc par le massacre. La peur d'être massacré empêche les écarts de conduite et maintient l'ordre. Aucun vampire ne serait... discret si on n'avait pas à craindre leur courroux. »

Elle hocha le menton avec lenteur, le front plissé par toutes les questions qui devaient tournoyer dans sa tête.

« Ce Marcus... Il a été le seul à s'opposer à l'exécution d'Otoshi. Je me demande pourquoi il voulait l'épargner. »

Je haussai les sourcils, étonné qu'elle s'attardât sur un détail du récit d'Akiko qui m'avait paru anodin. Et il aurait continué de l'être si Bella ne l'avait pas relevé.

« Peut-être a-t-il eu pitié... quoique, je doute qu'il sache ce que signifie ce mot. La clémence et la miséricorde ne font partie du vocabulaire volturien que si on y gagne quelque chose en retour. Alors, peut-être a-t-il seulement voulu faire le contraire de ses frères. Du trio, c'est Marcus qui est le moins solidaire.

-Pourquoi?

-Je l'ignore. Marcus a toujours eu un comportement amorphe, indifférent, voire déprimé. Du moins c'est ce que j'ai vu à travers Carlisle et Eleazar.

-Si ça le déprime tant que ça d'être parmi les Volturi, pourquoi reste-t-il?

-C'est sûrement Chelsea qui est en cause.

-Qui est-elle?

-Le membre qui maintient la cohésion du groupe. Les Volturi sont forts à cause de leurs talents extraordinaires, certes, mais aussi à cause de leur grand nombre. Un clan ordinaire carnivore et nombreux ne survit pas longtemps en temps normal. Ils sont trop peu civilisés et se disputent souvent les proies. Les Volturi en feraient autant si ce n'était de Chelsea. Elle possède le don de maintenir les relations solides dans un groupe. Et elle peut également faire le contraire; créer la zizanie et dissoudre les liens entre les gens. Sans elle, Aro n'aurait pu construire et maintenir un clan aussi solide, obéissant et structuré. Et il a détruit de nombreux clans rebelles grâce à la discorde que Chelsea créait entre leurs membres.

-C'est donc elle qui incite Marcus à rester dans le trio, tu crois?

-Elle y est pour beaucoup, c'est certain. C'est Aro qui se trouve aux commandes, mais c'est le trio qui fait peur. Si l'un d'eux partait, la crédibilité et la notoriété des Volturi en prendraient un coup. Et Aro est trop imbu de sa personne pour supporter une telle humiliation. Alors il s'arrange pour que les membres de son clan restent pour toujours... ou soient éliminés.

-Mais... Il a laissé partir Carlisle et Eleazar, non?

-Parce qu'ils ne représentaient aucune menace à ses yeux. Carlisle n'avait de toute façon jamais été considéré comme un membre du clan, mais plutôt comme un visiteur, un invité. Il est une brebis égarée du droit chemin à cause de son choix d'alimentation. Le garder longtemps dans le groupe aurait fini par nuire à la réputation du clan. Les Volturi n'ont donc eu aucun problème à le laisser s'en aller. Aro et lui se sont séparés en bons termes, du moins en surface. Carlisle est un peu considéré comme un paria en réalité. Quant à Eleazar, il n'était utile que pour trouver des vampires dotés de dons. Aro est toujours à la recherche de talents exceptionnels pour façonner son armée, la rendre plus intimidante et efficace, mais, après avoir trouvé Alec et Jane, on pouvait dire que Aro avait atteint le summum de la suprématie et du pouvoir absolu. Garder Eleazar devint donc superflu. Il l'a laissé partir sans faire d'histoire quand il a compris que Eleazar ne restait que grâce au talent de Chelsea.

-Alec et Jane...? »

Je m'assombris devant l'image des deux visages angéliques qui planèrent dans ma tête.

« Deux frères et sœurs jumeaux. Deux psychopathes dénués complètement de compassion et d'humanité. Enfin, c'est ce que j'ai vu à travers Carlisle, Eleazar... et Akiko. Ce sont les deux favoris de Aro de par leurs talents et leur totale loyauté.

-Mhh. »

Elle ne demanda pas de détails sur eux. Elle en avait eu assez pour aujourd'hui.

« Ils sont... intéressants et effrayants ces Volturi. Ils ont tous un talent particulier qui, joints ensemble, les rend invincibles.

-Pas pour rien qu'ils dirigent le monde.

- Ils sont plus vieux que les premières civilisations, ils ont tout connu, traversé toutes les époques, ils ont été témoin de l'évolution de l'homme. J'aurais cru que le passage du temps les rendrait plus… sages, plus cléments.

-L'âge n'implique pas sagesse et maturité chez les vampires. Au contraire, plus les années passent, plus indifférents nous sommes face aux limites établies, à ce qu'on appelle la morale. Plus on est vieux, plus on se croit au-dessus de tout puisqu'on connaît tout mieux que tous ceux qui nous entourent.

-Dans 6000 ans, je me demande si tu te prendras pour un être supérieur puisque tu seras plus vieux que tout le monde. Seras-tu aussi en quête de pouvoir ? Seras-tu atteint par la folie des grandeurs? Est-ce le sort qui est réservé à tous les immortels?

-J'espère que non. Étant les plus vieux représentants de notre espèce connus, nous n'avons qu'eux comme exemples. Ils sont mégalomanes, leurs méthodes pour maintenir l'ordre laissent à désirer, mais elles sont efficaces. Sans les Volturi, le monde serait sens dessus dessous. Ce serait le chaos total comme à l'époque où les Ardaléaniens étaient au pouvoir. Ils ont le mérite d'avoir instauré un climat... civilisé.

-Je ne les aime pas. »

J'eus un petit sourire en coin. Bella, détester qui que ce soit? C'était une première, elle qui était si tolérante, si pacifique.

« Oh, peu de vampires les portent dans leurs coeurs. »

Ses doigts cessèrent soudain leur va et vient dans mes cheveux.

« Edward... Et si les Volturi finissaient par savoir que je suis au courant de votre existence?

-Je t'ai certifié que je ne laisserais pas l'histoire se répéter » dis-je, laconique.

Elle fit la sourde oreille.

« Carlisle a déjà fait partie de leurs rangs. Et si on lui demandait de ses nouvelles un jour? Et si on voulait savoir ce qu'est devenu leur vieux camarade? Et si on lui rendait un jour une visite de courtoisie...

-Peu de chances que ça se produise.

-Mais il y a tout de même un risque. »

Je me rembrunis quand je devinai à quoi elle songeait.

Je la surpris en me redressant comme un ressort. Je m'emparai à deux mains de son visage inquiet.

« Je te prierais d'ôter cette idée de ta tête sur-le-champ. »

Elle fronça les sourcils, circonspecte.

« Et à quoi je songe, dis-moi?

-Tu nous crois tous en danger parce que tu sais la vérité sur nous. Tu es effrayée. Tu crains le pire. Tu te dis qu'il vaudrait mieux éradiquer totalement les risques que les Volturi apprennent qu'on a violé la loi. Pour cela, tu crois que ta transformation est la solution. Je n'aurais plus commis un crime puisque tu ferais déjà partie des nôtres. Plus personne ne serait en danger. »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

« Suis-je tombée dans les pommes sans m'en rendre compte? »

Je lui prouvai que non avec un baiser. Mauvaise tactique, j'en sortis tout tourneboulé.

« N-non... » bafouilla-t-elle, surprise et chamboulée par mon initiative. « Aucun rêve ne peut rendre justice à la réalité. Je suis bien éveillée. »

Elle battit des cils.

« Depuis quand arrives-tu à lire mes pensées quand je ne suis pas dans les vapes?

-Je suis devenu un expert en l'art de te déchiffrer. Ouvre bien tes oreilles: tu ne deviendras pas ce que je suis par simple commodité, et encore moins sous le prétexte d'une menace quasi inexistante. Akiko était au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment. Nous, nous serons plus prudents : Alice peut voir d'avance ce que le clan projette, moi je peux intercepter tous les esprits surnaturels qui s'intéressent à nous. Nous sommes parés à tout.

-Mh.

-Je te le répète: tu ne deviendras ce que je suis que par choix, pas par obligation. »

Je ne libérai son visage que lorsque j'y entrevis une lueur d'assentiment.

« Là-dessus, tu ne sais toujours pas quelle décision prendre?

-Non.

-J'aurais cru que l'histoire d'Akiko t'inspirerait.

-Je ne suis pas plus avancé. Maintenant, je sais que c'est possible de continuer sa route en dépit du deuil, mais j'ai aussi entr'aperçu ce que sera… serait cette épreuve et… c'est horrible. J'ai déjà eu la certitude de t'avoir perdu et je voudrais ne jamais revivre ça. Imagine, il a fallu une bombe atomique pour secouer Akiko et la pousser à vivre plutôt que survivre. Qu'en serait-il de moi?

-Elle avait perdu Otoshi de façon tragique. C'est ce qui l'a… déconnecté de son humanité, de sa vie. Si tu es à ce point certain que les Volturi ne s'en mêleront pas, je ne partirai pas de la même manière.

-Peu importe comment tu disparaitras, ce _sera_ tragique. Te rejoindre me parait plus facile que d'affronter ça.

-Ne parle pas ainsi. Tu as un autre choix…

-Oui, oui, je sais. » soupirai-je, excédé. « Quelle folie de me laisser ça entre les mains. C'est ta vie. Je ne me sens pas le droit de la manipuler à ma guise.

-Ma vie est à toi. Depuis le premier jour.

-C'est un cadeau inestimable que je ne veux pas gaspiller ou souiller.

-Tu prendras la bonne décision.

-Qui est l'immortalité, je présume.

-À toi de voir.

-Tu ne m'aides pas beaucoup.

-J'ai émis mon avis -ou plutôt tu l'as deviné- et tu viens de le rejeter. Faudrait savoir.

-Un avis basé sur une hypothèse infondée! Ça ne compte pas! Dans l'absolu, Bella, si les Volturi n'existaient pas, tu n'aurais pas le même avis.

-Peut-être que je serais encore neutre, en effet. Mais la réalité est tout autre. Les Volturi existent bel et bien et ils ne sont pas à négliger.

- Je ne les néglige pas. Ils ne font tout simplement pas partie de l'équation, c'est tout. »

Têtus tous les deux, nous aurions sans doute continué de débattre un bon moment si je n'avais entendu un appel mental de mes frères et sœurs. De guerre lasse, j'ajournai la discussion.

« On me réclame.

-Ah?

-Emmett et Rosalie sont sur leur départ pour la chasse. Je vais les accompagner. »

Elle s'éloigna, me croyant assoiffé.

« Tu aurais dû me prévenir. »

Je comblai l'espace créé en déposant mon front sur le sien.

« Tout va bien. Nous allons juste retrouver Alice et Jasper. Ils sont de retour et Jasper est à cran.

-Akiko en a terminé avec lui? Il va bien?

-Pas vraiment.

-Il… Il n'a pas…?

-Non. Il n'a rien fait de mal, mais ce fut une épreuve éreintante. Akiko l'a laissé partir pour qu'il s'aère l'esprit. Je viens de la repérer dans le dojo. Je suppose qu'elle va s'occuper de ses élèves, mais elle va sûrement revenir à la charge plus tard. En attendant, Alice croit qu'une partie de chasse en famille fera du bien à Jasper.

-Je comprends. »

Bonne comédienne, cependant pas assez pour moi, sa réticence à me voir partir ne m'échappa pas.

Contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur, elle embrassa ses doigts et les déposa sur mes lèvres.

« Vas-y, file. Moi, j'irai au dojo. »

J'attrapai sa main, enfouis mon nez dans sa paume.

« Je serai là demain matin, promis. »

J'allais décoller en coup de vent –je détestais me séparer d'elle alors valait mieux le faire violemment qu'en douceur, la méthode sparadrap restait la meilleure- mais je stoppai mon élan, alerté par ses yeux écarquillés.

« Pourquoi cet air choqué?

-Je viens de te dire que j'allais au dojo.

-Et alors?

-Ce qui implique que je vais être à proximité d'Akiko.

-Ça ne fait rien. » ricanai-je. « Les choses ont changé récemment… Je ne peux plus me méfier d'elle. Ce serait comme me méfier de moi-même. C'est illogique.

-Ravie de te l'entendre dire.

-Amuse-toi bien. »

J'embrassai ses cheveux, pris une dernière inhalation grisante et quand je voulus décoller, son air consterné me stoppa encore une fois.

« Quoi encore? » m'irritai-je.

« J'aurais cru que tu me dirais : sois prudente, fais attention à toi.

-Je veux toujours que tu fasses attention à toi. Mais je dois te laisser vivre aussi. »

Elle resta là, les yeux ronds, pantoise.

« Eh ben… Quel revirement.

-Faute à Akiko. » rigolai-je avant de me volatiliser.

Je tâchai de ne pas m'inquiéter au cours de la nuit, ce qui s'avéra un exercice somme toute surmontable. Ce que je n'arrivai pas à faire par contre, ce fut de passer une nuit entière éloigné. Sans doute le récit d'Akiko jouait un rôle dans ce manque dévorant.

Je ne restai donc pas longtemps avec mes frères et sœurs. Je n'avais pas très soif de toute façon. Et puis Jasper était d'humeur si exécrable qu'il influençait tout le monde avec son don sans le vouloir. Il avait refusé de parler de ce qu'il avait fait avec Akiko, mais son humeur en disait long. Il n'y avait qu'Alice qui savait s'y prendre avec lui quand il se trouvait dans un état pareil. Je me contentai donc de proies faciles et je laissai la bande tôt dans la nuit.

Je regagnai la maisonnette et croisai sur mon chemin Esmé et Carlisle.

« Comment va-t-il? » demanda derechef Esmé.

« Il est irritable. Akiko n'a pas été tendre avec lui. Mais, ne serait-ce que par orgueil, il poursuivra les leçons qu'elle lui donne.

-Je me suis entretenue avec elle tout à l'heure. » dit Carlisle.

Il secoua la tête au souvenir de ses paroles.

« Elle a refusé de me parler de lui. "_En tant que médecin, vous devriez savoir que nous sommes tenus au secret professionnel sur nos patients, honorable ami_."

-Un patient… Elle parle comme si Jasper était atteint d'une maladie.

-Peut-être pas une maladie, mais un mal profond oui. Un mal qu'elle pense pouvoir soulager.

-Il aurait dû venir aux sources. » ajouta Esmé avec un sourire complice à son mari. « Ça l'aurait détendu.

-Aux sources? »

Je remarquai alors de la vapeur qui émanait de leur deux silhouettes dans l'air fais de la nuit. Apparemment, eux aussi avaient cherché à profiter du site tant qu'il en était encore temps.

« Très intéressantes ces sources naturelles. » dit Carlisle. « Constate.»

Il me toucha la main. Elle était chaude.

« Bella a tenté l'expérience avant d'aller au lit. » dit Esmé. « Conseil d'Akiko pour détendre son corps fourbu.

- L'entraînement a été rude ce soir. Mais c'est Bella qui le voulait ainsi. » me rappela-t-il avant que je ronchonne contre les méthodes sévères de Akiko. « Ne t'inquiète pas. Les _onsen_ lui ont fait du bien. Beaucoup de résidents les utilisent après une dure journée de travail.

-Et vous deux?

-Nous voulions tenter l'expérience. »

Esmé caressait sa propre joue du revers de sa main, fascinée.

« Les sources réchauffent non seulement la peau mais aussi les muscles. Nous sommes pratiquement tièdes sous ce derme.

-Et l'effet dure plus longtemps que si nous plombons sous le soleil ou prenons un bain bouillant. Nous sommes sortis de la source depuis une demi-heure et nous commençons à peine à refroidir.»

Ils paraissaient tout contents d'être presque humain.

Amusé, je leur souhaitai bonne nuit et gagnai le perron de la maisonnette.

La première chose qui me vint aux oreilles fut le battement de cœur de Bella, rassurant, mélodieux et paisible. Je me sentis mieux aussitôt.

J'entrai dans la chambre d'un pas feutré. Le volet avait été ouvert et une cigale chantait au pied de la fenêtre. Mon coeur mort gonfla, comme à chaque fois que mon regard se heurtait à ma compagne. Sa tête reposait sur le sac de haricots qui lui servait d'oreiller. Ce dernier était caché sous une masse de cheveux en bataille. Un drap blanc recouvrait son corps tourné à plat ventre sur le matelas. Ses traits étaient paisibles quoiqu'ils trahissaient une énorme fatigue due à son entraînement.

Je resongeai alors à ses craintes concernant les Volturi.

Je ne permettrais pas que ces derniers influencent son avenir. Ce choix, bien que toujours incertain d'en être digne, m'appartenait. Pouvais-je vraiment régler tous les problèmes –problèmes inexistants et chimériques- de cette façon? Pour moi cette méthode me semblait lâche. Pourquoi opter pour la facilité? J'étais égoïste, mais pas assez pour ne tenir compte que de moi et ma famille. Celle de Bella entrait aussi en ligne de compte. Je ne pouvais l'arracher ainsi à son monde humain juste au cas où les Italiens apparaissent dans le décor. Et si un jour je tranchais pour l'immortalité, ce ne serait certes pas de façon brutale. Nous devrions préparer le terrain, couper les ponts en douceur pour ménager cette famille qui n'avait rien fait pour mériter la perte de leur seule fille.

Non, décidément, je ne pouvais me laisser influencer de la sorte par l'histoire d'Akiko. Au mieux, je pouvais en tirer une grande leçon de prudence et de discrétion.

Bien déterminé à oublier ce satané clan, je me glissai sans bruit sous le drap, embrassai sa tempe. Habituellement, elle se mouvait sans trop s'en rendre compte pour mieux se blottir contre moi. Pas cette fois. Elle était si enfoncée dans les limbes du sommeil qu'elle ne réagit pas à ma présence. Tant pis. Je me moulerais moi-même à sa silhouette.

Mes doigts trouvèrent son dos.

Quelque chose clochait.

Une caresse curieuse m'apprit que sa hanche était nue. Son omoplate aussi. Et sa cuisse également. Au moment où je réalisai que Bella ne portait absolument aucun vêtement, ne serait-ce que des dessous, je retirai ma main d'un mouvement vif.

Je serais tombé du lit si celui-ci n'était pas déjà par terre. Je me tins au bord du futon et je dévisageai le drap déformé par le corps qu'il couvrait.

Depuis quand Bella dormait dans le plus simple appareil! ?

À quoi elle jouait, bon sang? Elle voulait ma mort, ma parole!

Les _onsen_...

Ces trucs étaient tellement chauds qu'ils avaient réussi à réchauffer des corps vampiriques. Bella devait donc en être sortie presque ébouillantée. Ça expliquait la fenêtre ouverte malgré le temps frisquet et... sa tenue. Elle avait tellement eu chaud qu'elle avait tout enlevé pour dormir. J'avais dit que j'arriverais demain alors elle avait sûrement planifié de se réveiller tôt pour renfiler quelque chose de décent.

Bon. La logique voulait que je la réveille. Elle m'aurait prié de tourner le dos le temps qu'elle attrape un pyjama, elle se serait recouchée et je l'aurais prise dans mes bras pour terminer la nuit. Fin du quiproquo.

Je pianotai sur le matelas, incertain.

Je n'avais pas envie de la réveiller.

Un été entier à partager la même chambre, le même lit, et jamais je n'avais aperçu Bella dans le plus simple appareil. J'étais un gentleman élevé dans de vieilles moeurs et d'autant plus précautionneux vu la condition de ma compagne. Il aurait été honteux de profiter du fait qu'elle ne voyait rien, alors je ne m'étais jamais mis dans une situation où son intimité physique serait en jeu. Jusqu'à maintenant.

Elle n'était pas vraiment pudique, loin d'être exhibitionniste toutefois, elle avait toujours été discrète, peut-être parce qu'elle voulait m'éviter d'être incommodé. Son odeur était alléchante, même à travers des vêtements alors plus il y avait de peau en vue, plus le parfum enivrait les sens. Mais aujourd'hui elle savait très bien que son odeur ne me faisait plus souffrir. Elle n'avait techniquement plus aucune raison de se camoufler, de se cacher de moi, mais la force de l'habitude l'avait conditionné à continuer de le faire.

Quant à moi, être couvert de la tête aux pieds en sa présence n'était pas tant un geste de pudibonderie que de prévention contre le froid.

J'avais connu toutes ses formes, le moindre relief de sa silhouette. Je l'avais touché de bien des manières, je l'avais exploré de tant de façons. La nudité était donc accessoire. Je connaissais déjà Bella par coeur. Alors, je ne devais pas être emparé d'un si grand trouble en ce moment. Il me semble.

Elle m'appartenait, me confortai-je. Je n'avais pas à avoir de scrupule à approcher ce qui était à moi, peu importe qu'elle portât un habit d'astronaute ou la tenue d'Ève.

_Voilà que je parle encore comme un homme des cavernes._

Je me serais tapé la tête sur le tatami tellement je me faisais honte.

Autant me rendre à l'évidence, je ne pouvais pas rester indifférent et poursuivre ma routine nocturne comme toutes les autres nuits que j'avais passé avec elle.

Je devais me l'admettre : ce soir, j'étais d'humeur exploratrice. L'occasion ne s'était jamais présentée jusque-là et jamais je n'avais eu l'intention de la provoquer non plus, mais bon… comment résister à ça? Je pouvais refréner mes plus vils désirs, mais ce désir-ci ne me paraissait ni malsain, ni déplacé. Ni dangereux (enfin, je l'espérais). Juste amoureux. Pourquoi le brider alors? L'opportunité était là, tenaillante, tentante, alors je la saisis. Mieux valait agir tout de suite avant que je change d'avis.

D'abord, je tirai sur le drap. Si lentement et si doucement qu'elle ne sentit rien dans son sommeil.

Mon odorat fut le premier de mes sens à réagir. Mes narines frétillèrent. Je ne me doutais pas qu'un morceau de vêtement, dans ce cas un drap, pouvait camoufler un parfum au point de le brimer, voire de le profaner. Ainsi révélé, le corps exprima toute sa beauté effluviale. Délivré du carcan de tissu, il déploya en entier son pouvoir olfactif. Je n'avais jusqu'ici eut droit qu'à son cou, son visage, ses cheveux, ses mains, ses bras. À une époque, une nuque à découvert m'aurait brûlé la gorge. Si j'avais eu droit à la totale, je n'aurais pas donné cher de la survie de Bella. Aujourd'hui, je damnai l'invention des vêtements; c'était un sacrilège d'étouffer une odeur pareille.

La vue fut évidemment le deuxième sens sollicité. Joint à l'odorat, un nœud d'émotions, assez difficiles à délier, me serra la poitrine. Émerveillement, tendresse, surprise, choc.

Je n'avais jamais rien vu d'aussi émouvant.

Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois que je la voyais dormir sur le ventre. Mais un simple détail modifié par rapport aux autres scenarios semblables et tout prenait une dimension nouvelle.

Je fus pris entre l'impression d'espionner quelque chose d'interdit et la certitude de n'avoir jamais eu une aussi douce et exaltante initiative de toute mon existence.

Mes yeux caressèrent la silhouette et je suis certain qu'ils seraient devenus embués d'émotions s'ils l'avaient pu. Elle était si belle… Non. Non, ça ne correspondait pas. Le mot beauté était presque une offense tant il était loin la réalité.

Un nerf optique relié directement à mon aine envoya une décharge électrique et je frissonnai.

Son dos, d'un pêche laiteux, décrivait un arc fragile. Le creux de l'arc invita ma main à s'y poser.

Le toucher. Troisième sens sollicité.

Et de loin le plus jouissif.

Bella était si menue que ma main, doigts écartés, recouvrait presque la totalité de son dos. A mon contact, son corps trembla, réflexe irrépressible. Son subconscient crut sans doute que la brise nocturne avait pénétré la fenêtre. Je suivis le lent mouvement de sa respiration qui faisait descendre et remonter son thorax. Je restai immobile pendant presque une heure. Seule ma main montait et descendait au rythme de sa respiration. Durant cette heure, je ressentis la chaleur de son dos s'échapper de sa peau telles des bulles invisibles, traverser ma paume de marbre et éclater dans ma chair morte en mille particules de feu. Je m'imposai de ressentir ce transfert d'énergie, ce don d'elle qu'elle me faisait à son insu. Chaque bulle qui éclatait, aussi minuscule fut-elle, équivalait à une explosion de volcan pour moi.

Après cette heure, je fis glisser ma main du creux de ses reins et la fis monter jusqu'aux creux entre ses omoplates. Je fus aussi léger qu'une brise et je parvins à ne pas la réveiller. De toute façon, j'étais devenu tiède, presque à la même température que son corps. Bella ne sentirait rien. Du moins, l'espérai-je…

Je remontai encore jusqu'à ce que mes doigts s'égarent dans sa chevelure éparpillé en tignasse désordonnée dans son cou et sur son oreiller. Elle avait le visage tournée vers la fenêtre. Et le clair de lune s'étalait sur elle, la rendant tout d'argent et de bleu nacré. Une lune éclairée par la lune. Réflexion.

Je me sentais étrange. Jamais je n'avais ressenti ça auparavant. Il n'y avait pas de nom pour cette émotion. Je n'étais même pas sûr qu'il s'agissait d'une émotion, en fait. J'étais à la fois perdu dans une douce félicité et en proie à un violent tumulte intérieur. Ouragan et douce brise. Orage et pluie fine. Raz-de marée et calme remous. Incendie et brasier. Sérénité et grande agitation.

Ses bras étaient remontés au niveau de la tête, et disparaissaient sous son oreiller. J'aurais voulu caresser les plumes, hélas elles m'étaient inaccessibles.

Mes doigts s'immiscèrent dans quelques boucles. Je fus chatouillé par la soie de ses cheveux, puis je disparus sous la masse pour suivre sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'à la jonction de son cou et du cuir chevelu.

Je rebroussai chemin, et pris conscience que le retour était aussi délicieux que l'aller. Je revins au point de départ, son dos. Je dérivai de ses reins jusqu'à son flanc. Je remontai à nouveau, sentis les petites ondulations de ses côtes, et, plus haut encore, le renflement discret de sa poitrine contre le matelas. J'avais cru que rien ne pouvait être plus soyeux que la peau de son visage et de ses mains. J'avais tort. Cette partie-là était plus douce, plus satinée et veloutée que tout le reste. Fragilité, féminité. J'en frémis de plaisir.

Du revers de mes doigts, je revins sur mes pas et continuai jusqu'à son mollet, en passant par la courbe de son séant et le galbe de sa cuisse. C'était… si voluptueux, si tendre…

Des signes avant-coureurs que je commençais à bien connaître apparurent. Des signes de soif. Pas la soif sanguinaire, cependant. La soif charnelle. Mes doigts commençaient à être plus fébriles que curieux, plus passionnés qu'explorateurs, plus empressés que patients. Il me fallait cesser cette découverte tactile immédiatement. J'étais en train de perdre mes moyens. Trop ébloui, trop excité, trop nerveux.

Je me retirai et me forçai qu'à regarder. Je devais absolument me calmer.

J'étais bouleversé par ce que j'avais fait. Je ne croyais pas que cette expérience pouvait être aussi marquante. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je la touchais pourtant. Juste parce qu'elle n'avait rien sur le dos, ce n'était pas une raison pour dérailler. Comment un corps pouvait posséder un tel pouvoir de perturbation et de séduction? Comment l'anatomie d'une personne pouvait transformer une autre en une boule de nerfs prête à exploser ?

Il me faudrait le reste de la nuit pour m'en remettre.

J'attendis que les flammèches dans mes doigts s'estompent. Mais cela pris du temps. Le souvenir de sa peau contre la mienne refusait de se dissoudre. Parce que j'en voulais plus. Mais ce serait tout ce que je m'autoriserais pour cette nuit.

Je rabattis le drap sur elle. Privé de sa vue, je recouvrai mieux mon sang-froid. Une fois un peu remis de mes émotions, je fus incapable de savoir si j'étais content ou si je m'en voulais. Parce que maintenant que j'avais fait une chose pareille à l'insu de Bella, j'avais l'impression d'avoir outrepassé mes droits. J'aurais dû obtenir une permission avant d'agir. Pourtant, je n'avais rien à demander. _« Ma vie est à toi. _» Son corps aussi non?

Je m'octroyai au moins une permission que je savais déjà mienne; la prendre dans mes bras. Je me collai à son corps, le drap étant le seul rempart qui nous séparait. Je tâchai de me rappeler que je l'avais prise des centaines de fois ainsi dans son sommeil et que la situation n'était pas différente des autres. C'était le même corps que d'habitude, une couche de vêtements en moins, c'est tout. Pas de quoi être émoustillé. Et si à son réveil elle se sentait vulnérable et agressée, eh bien, je m'excuserais et promettrais ne plus jamais recommencer.

Je commençais tout juste à me détendre quand je sentis Bella trembler. Elle se mit à claquer des dents dans son sommeil. Elle avait froid. L'effet de son bain bouillant était terminé. J'étais parvenu à la refroidir et le drap ne suffisait pas à la maintenir au chaud.

Je me retirai, maudissant le bloc de glace que je représentais. Je dégotai une couverture dans l'armoire et recouvris Bella. Une énorme et épaisse couverture qui la protégerait de moi…

Si seulement j'étais assez humain pour, si ce n'était la réchauffer, au moins éviter qu'elle ne claque des dents!

Assez humain…

Ma dernière rencontre avec Carlisle et Esmé me revint à l'esprit et j'eus une idée. Je quittai la maisonnette et pris le chemin des sources thermales. Il n'y avait personne dans le grand bassin retenu par une digue de pierres à cette heure de la nuit. Tant mieux, ça me faciliterait les choses. Si ces trucs étaient parvenus à réchauffer mes parents, je pouvais peut-être faire monter ma température pour demeurer près de Bella le reste de la nuit. Ça valait le coup d'essayer, je n'avais rien à perdre.

Je me départis de tous mes vêtements et me laissai tomber dans le bassin. Ce n'était pas très profond. Le niveau de l'eau m'arrivait aux hanches. Je pus sentir la chaleur pénétrer mes pores d'acier, mais ça n'avait rien d'aussi exaltant que la chaleur humaine de Bella. Je fis quelques longueurs, regrettant de ne pas avoir pris la peine de demander à mes parents combien de temps il fallait rester immergé pour que le corps se réchauffe. Les vertus thérapeutiques et la détente que ces sources procuraient ne m'atteignirent pas et je fus rapidement las de ce trempage. J'avais l'impression d'être un de ces aliments qu'on faisait mijoter dans une casserole.

J'expirai tout l'air que j'avais pour éviter à mon corps de remonter tout seul à la surface et je me calai sous l'eau. Je jouai dans ma tête la version complète d'un requiem en ré majeur de Mozart et jugeai ensuite être resté assez longtemps pour sortir. Je fis surface, m'ébrouai comme un chien et me pétrifiai de stupéfaction lorsque je constatai que je n'étais plus seul dans les parages.

« Bella? ! »

Sa silhouette se découpait dans les ombres des cerisiers qui bordaient le bassin.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là? L'avais-je réveillé par mon départ précipité? Comment avait-elle su où j'étais?

Aucune question ne franchit cependant mes lèvres. J'étais trop abasourdi de la découvrir devant moi, l'air d'attendre je ne sus quoi.

Sa posture était tendue, nerveuse. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et l'air semblait lui manquer. La main étant crispée sur sa poitrine, je crus d'abord qu'elle avait un malaise, puis je compris qu'elle serrait les pans de son peignoir pour le tenir en place.

Même si elle ne voyait rien, j'aurais dû avoir la décence de me précipiter vers mes vêtements. Pourtant, je restai là, debout dans le bassin, immobile, avec l'impression que si je prononçais un mot ou effectuais le moindre mouvement, je briserais quelque chose, j'interromprais un moment crucial.

Tout à coup, je décelai dans son regard une bouleversante incertitude. Elle se mordit la lèvre, pleine de doutes.

J'ouvris la bouche pour demander ce qui se passait, alarmé par son attitude presque craintive. Toutefois je fus interrompu par ce qui s'en suivit.

Bella prit une grande inspiration et sa main crispée sur sa poitrine lâcha prise.

Le peignoir s'affala à ses pieds dans un tas informe.

Mon cœur tomba dans mon estomac.

Je paralysai sur place, complètement assommé autant par cette initiative que par le résultat d'un tel geste. Je reçus trop d'informations visuelles à la fois. Je fus trop ébloui, comme si on avait braqué un immense projecteur sur mon visage. Mon cerveau dérailla tant le paquet de renseignements contenait de sombres délices et de tentations divines. Si je voulais éviter le black out total, je me devais de me soustraire à cette scène.

Je me forçai à ne regarder que son visage, à limiter mon champ de vision à son expression pour essayer de comprendre ce qui se passait, car j'étais perdu.

Un étrange éclat dans ses yeux fut révélateur et je compris que j'avais été berné. Rien de ce qui venait de se produire dans la maisonnette ne lui avait échappé. Elle n'avait pas tremblé de froid dans son sommeil. Elle avait tremblé à cause de ce que j'avais fait. Si elle n'avait pas du tout calculé sa nudité sous le drap, elle n'avait rien fait pour remédier la situation non plus une fois réveillée. Elle avait été consciente de tout. Et ne voulait manifestement pas que ça se termine là.

« Tu savais… » soupirai-je.

Elle opina du chef.

J'avais eu droit à un quartier de lune. Et maintenant j'avais droit à la pleine lune. Révélée dans toute sa candeur.

Mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle rougit violemment et ses mains serrées en poings m'indiquèrent qu'elle luttait pour ne pas récupérer son vêtement et partir en courant.

L'exaltation se fana totalement au regard empli de détresse qu'elle m'adressa. Elle trouvait la situation pénible? Si c'était si difficile, pourquoi s'infligeait-elle un tel traitement alors? Pourquoi avait-elle été consentante dans la maisonnette? Si ce n'était que pour me plaire, j'étais prêt à la prier de se rhabiller. Il était hors de question que je la laisse s'offrir en spectacle sous la contrainte.

Je me sentais presque insulté.

Croyait-elle vraiment que son malaise m'échapperait et que je pouvais tirer plaisir de la situation même si je la savais dans un état pareil?

Une minute…

Non, ce n'était pas ça. Je faisais fausse route. J'interprétais mal les signes qu'elle m'envoyait.

J'avais encore à apprendre beaucoup de choses sur le langage corporel, décidément.

Bella était nerveuse et embarrassée, certes. Mais ce n'était pas relié à un sentiment d'obligation, de contrainte. Elle _voulait_ se montrer à moi. Elle ne savait tout simplement pas si ce qu'elle me révélait était regardable. Elle ignorait à quoi elle ressemblait, elle ignorait si elle était conforme à ce que le genre masculin s'attendait du genre féminin. Elle ignorait même ce qu'était les standards de beauté en soi, n'ayant que le souvenir du jugement visuel d'une petite fille de 9 ans qui ne savait pas encore à l'époque ce que c'était que de faire partie des normes physiques. Elle s'était toujours peu souciée de son apparence, d'ailleurs. On lui avait sûrement déjà dit qu'elle avait un joli minois. Je lui avais souvent dit qu'elle était sublime. Elle ne pouvait que s'en remettre à l'avis des autres. Elle se savait…convenable (splendide selon mes critères personnels) de faciès mais elle nageait dans le brouillard en ce qui concernait son corps. Personne ne l'avait jamais vu, personne n'avait jamais pu juger son cas. Sauf moi, en ce moment.

Je me rendis compte de ce qu'elle avait besoin d'entendre. Elle ne voulait pas de cadeau ni de compliments. Juste la vérité. Je n'étais vraiment pas un juge impartial, cependant.

Je me permis d'élargir mon champ de vision à son corps entier. Je le fis lentement, pour m'éviter un autre éblouissement.

« Bella… » Il y eut une fêlure dans ma voix. « Tu n'as jamais aussi bien porté ton prénom qu'en ce moment. »

Elle s'empourpra davantage, rentrant la tête dans ses épaules. Elle replia soudain les bras pour se cacher la poitrine, mais ce n'était pas un geste de pudeur. Elle avait froid.

« Je… Je peux te rejoindre? » chuchota-t-elle avec un petit sourire timide.

Me rejoindre…?

Je me souvins bêtement de l'endroit où je me trouvais et de ma tenue.

Je pris conscience de mon propre corps qui commençait à s'animer d'impatience.

Était-ce vraiment une bonne idée qu'elle vienne?

« Approche. »

Le mot avait fusé tout seul, à croire que l'envie s'était emparée de mes cordes vocales, au grand dam de ma raison.

Bella s'avança d'un pas incertain et s'accroupit pour mettre un pied dans l'eau. Elle se laissa glisser dans le bassin. Les vapeurs mâtinèrent son corps. L'eau bouillante lui fit du bien et elle ne trembla plus.

Elle ne nagea pas et me fit la grâce de rester debout. Isolant l'endroit d'où ma voix était venue, elle s'avança dans ma direction en marchant.

À mi-chemin, le niveau du bassin lui arriva au nombril. La pleine lune se fit demi-lune. Aucune importance, ce que je voyais était amplement suffisant.

C'était un bout de femme-prisme. De quelque côté qu'on la regardait, il y avait une couleur différente, un éclat sans pareil, un trait unique. Sous tous ses angles, il y avait quelque chose de nouveau à observer au travers, à contempler. Un joyau singulier, fascinant, qui n'avait aucun prix. Incomparable, sans équivalant, j'en étais certain, même si je n'avais jamais pu la comparer à d'autres. Et pourquoi voudrais-je le faire ? Pourquoi voudrais-je regarder les autres grains de sable alors que j'avais trouvé celui qui avait été façonné pour former ma perle rare ?

Magnétisés, mes yeux se rivèrent à ce spectacle et il n'était pas question que je permette ne serait-ce qu'un battement de paupière.

Je damnai doublement l'invention des vêtements; c'était un sacrilège de cacher un corps pareil.

Quand elle se retrouva qu'à un mètre de ma position, elle s'arrêta. Sa main se tendit vers moi, paume à la verticale. Je souris au souvenir qu'elle désirait recréer, en compris le besoin. J'avançai ma propre main à la rencontre de la sienne. Elle sourit aussi lorsque nos paumes se furent épousées. Ses doigts s'écartèrent et j'y croisai les miens.

Nous restâmes ainsi quelque temps jusqu'à ce que la timidité ait fait place à un début d'aise. Les rougeurs à ses joues s'estompèrent, signe qu'elle commençait à s'habituer à la situation. De fait, la gêne n'avait pas sa place ici. Ce n'était que moi. Ce n'était que nous.

Elle se libéra, mais ne quitta pas ma main. Les plumes caressèrent mon poignet et dessinèrent des lignes de feu sur mon avant-bras. Et remontèrent jusqu'à mon épaule.

J'avais une curieuse impression de déjà-vu et je compris alors quelles étaient ses intentions.

Je l'avais regardé. En entier. Elle voulait donc qu'on lui rende la pareille. C'était donnant-donnant.

En dépit de tout ce que ça impliquerait de rigueur et de maîtrise, je ne pouvais lui refuser une telle faveur.

Je me consumai à la fois d'impatience et d'angoisse. Une part de moi attendait ça depuis longtemps. L'autre part de moi craignait ce qui pouvait résulter de ce moment.

Bella sentit cette crainte et elle débuta en douceur, frôlant des zones qui étaient déjà accoutumées à ce pétillement voluptueux qui naissait sous cette peau de marbre chaque fois qu'elle me touchait. Elle suivit la courbe d'une épaule, chemina jusqu'à ma nuque. Son index chassa quelques gouttes d'eau qui ruisselaient encore sur mon visage. Une mèche collée à mon front fut replacée dans mes cheveux léchés sur ma tête. Je gardai les yeux fixés sur son visage, étudiant son expression au détour de ses découvertes.

Les plumes caressèrent ma tempe, ma mâchoire, mon cou, l'anfractuosité entre mes clavicules jusqu'au creux de mon torse.

J'eus un mal fou à contenir le tremblement de mon corps. Chaque particule de ma personne réagissait à ses investigations et provoquait un séisme dévastateur qui menaçait de faire s'écrouler toute volonté de stoïcisme et d'impassibilité.

Ma chair prit littéralement vie lorsqu'elle dessina le pourtour de mes pectoraux et les muscles de mon abdomen. Ses mains agirent comme un défibrillateur sur ma poitrine. J'aurais presque cru que mon coeur allait redémarrer.

Bella laissa ses mains à plat sur mon torse et je les sentis frémir. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit, laissa échapper un soupir tremblant. Je constatai qu'elle était bouleversée.

« Tu es magnifique. »

Je fus pris d'un petit rire cynique.

« C'est le vampirisme qui améliore mon corps, c'est tout. »

Elle secoua la tête, un brin exaspérée.

« Je ne parle pas de ta plastique. Ce n'est pas la perfection des muscles et la taille ciselée comme un David de Michel-Ange que je trouve magnifique. »

Un sourire ému apparut sur son visage. Ses mains me caressèrent comme des yeux auraient contemplé un trésor, quelque chose de précieux. Je tentai de me concentrer sur sa voix. Épreuve ardue étant donné ce qu'elle me faisait.

« C'est cet assemblage de chair qui forme une entité unique parce que tienne. C'est le fourreau qui contient cet esprit généreux, cette conscience si aimante et bienfaitrice. C'est l'enveloppe qui englobe mon miracle personnel, le cadre qui met en valeurs un portrait profond et vaste de couleurs. » Un sanglot dans la voix l'interrompit un instant puis elle reprit : « Alors ce corps qui renferme tout cela est nécessairement magnifique. »

Je n'étais pas convaincu de répondre à une pareille description. Ce qui n'empêcha pas le contentement de m'envahir.

Après un court silence chargé d'émotions, Bella repartit en balade. Elle me contourna pour effleurer mon dos. Je réprimai un frisson quand je fus exploré au niveau des hanches, les muscles qui jouaient nerveusement sur mes omoplates, le dur vallon que formaient mes fesses. Elle suivit le pourtour de mon bassin, reprit place devant moi. Son visage était le parfait reflet du mien; enchanté, fébrile, étourdi.

Ses doigts disparurent sous l'eau.

Elle ne voulait pas engendrer cette réaction physique toute masculine. Elle voulait juste apprendre de moi, me découvrir. Ce n'était pas de la provocation, ni de l'incitation. C'était une exploration. Mais il y a des choses que même un vampire ne peut contrôler. En cela, je me trouvai très… humain. Elle ne s'excusa ni ne me parut gênée. Peut-être parce que ce n'était que justice vu ce que je m'étais permis plus tôt dans la maisonnette.

Je me liquéfiai, fermai les yeux sous le coup de grâce qu'elle m'assenait.

Ces morceaux de moi qu'elle captait aux passages de ses doigts étaient un cadeau, un don. Et peu importe si cela engendrait une bataille contre mes désirs. Cette nuit était nuit de découvertes, de connaissance charnelle, pas d'assouvissement.

Consciente qu'elle s'aventurait sur un terrain miné, ses mains remontèrent jusqu'à mon torse. Elle brisa la distance entre nos deux corps et vint déposer sa tête contre moi, la joue sur ma poitrine. Ce fut un réflexe de rabattre mes bras autour d'elle. Je déposai mon menton dans ses cheveux que la vapeur rendait humides. Je ressentis à la puissance mille les douces courbes de son anatomie, la chaleur de son corps, la soie de sa peau, l'odeur grisante de sa chair. La glace de mon propre corps était bien près de fondre.

Trop vite elle s'éloigna de moi et chaque cellule de peau privée de la sienne souffrit et se flétrit pour ensuite reformer la structure morte qui me définissait.

Bella fit un pas en arrière et s'empara de ma main. Elle la mena d'abord à ses lèvres et en embrassa le creux. Des étincelles coururent de ma paume jusqu'au fond de mes entrailles et je crus défaillir quand elle amena ma paume sur son sein.

D'entrouverts et rêveurs, mes yeux s'agrandirent d'hébétude.

Je n'aurais pas dû être étonné. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ça se produisait. Mais juste parce qu'il n'y avait aucun obstacle vestimentaire, on aurait dit que c'était la première fois que je la touchais.

Je déglutis avec difficultés.

« Bella… »

Elle haussa une épaule.

« Ce serait injuste que j'aie droit de te voir et pas le contraire.

-Je te vois déjà.

-Pas comme je t'ai vu, toi. »

Je fus terrorisé.

Cette zone était trop douce, trop délicate, trop fragile, trop précieuse. Avant, je redoutais le vampire alors que maintenant je redoutais l'amoureux. Le vampire voulait prendre, point. L'amoureux voulait prendre… et donner à la fois. Seulement, prendre et donner pour quelqu'un comme moi pouvait signifier arracher et assaillir pour quelqu'un comme Bella. Tout involontaire que pouvait être mes réactions, agripper pouvait être écraser, offrir pouvait être frapper.

Je me sentis privilégié d'avoir le droit de la toucher ainsi. Je voulais être digne de cette permission.

Je décidai alors que ce ne serait pas mes mains qui agiraient.

Je me retirai, la pris au dépourvue quand je l'agrippai par la taille et lui fis rebrousser chemin jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve dans la section peu profonde. Moi je demeurai dans la partie profonde pour être à la même hauteur qu'elle.

Je m'inclinai, trouvai l'ourlet tentateur de ses lèvres et l'embrassai. J'abandonnai sa bouche avide, enfouis mon nez à la jonction de son cou et de son épaule. J'humai l'artère, ruisseau caché détenteur de nectar de vie. Sa peau eut un goût d'extase sur ma langue. Je décrivis une route de baisers. Une route descendante recouvrant chaque millimètre de son buste d'une pellicule contenant un mélange de ce qui était en ébullition en moi; passion, effervescence, fièvre, émoi. Je l'explorai, j'appris d'elle tout ce que je pouvais apprendre buccalement. Enfin, j'embrassai l'arrondie de son sein. Je choisis celui sous lequel voletait son cœur. Il battait si fort que toute sa poitrine vibrait comme une caisse de résonnance. Un instrument qui battit la mesure de notre ivresse.

Je me fis lent mais pas simplement pour faire durer le moment. Je voulais essayer de me prouver quelque chose. Par ces gestes, je voulais me convaincre que je pouvais être plus doux que fort, plus tendre que violent, plus attentionné qu'impulsif, plus délicat qu'agressif.

Je perçus confusément quelques soupirs au-dessus de ma tête. Elle n'avait pas prévu cette façon de faire, capitula sans effort cependant. Pour elle comme pour moi, tout devint flou et embrouillé dans notre tête. Tout se résuma à deux mots : sensations démesurées.

Ce fut une lueur lointaine qui me ramena à la surface.

Pris de panique, je me retirai pour prendre conscience de mon environnement sans interférences. Je me rendis cependant compte que je ne pouvais faire de mouvement sans d'abord laisser tomber Bella dans l'eau. Elle était hissée dans mes bras. Prisonnière d'une étreinte que je ne me souvenais pas d'avoir créée.

Je la redéposai dans l'eau avec précaution.

« Edward? » s'enquit-elle d'une voix chevrotante.

Pas le temps de m'émerveiller de son air confus, rêveur et extasié.

La lueur lointaine provenait d'une lanterne. La cabane qui servait aux baigneurs pour se changer et se doucher était éclairée.

« Nous ne sommes plus seuls. »

Je repérai des pensées humaines. Une vieille dame qui n'arrivait pas à dormir voulait faire trempette pour se détendre.

« Flûte. »

En un bruit de geyser, je me volatilisai, Bella dans mes bras. Si les éclaboussures attirèrent l'attention de la vieille baigneuse, il était trop tard pour voir quoi que ce soit. Le bassin était vide.

Le temps d'arriver à notre maison, nous étions presque secs tant mon déplacement rapide dans l'air avait été rapide.

« Hum… Et nos vêtements? »

J'haussai les épaules.

« Tant pis. On aura laissé derrière nous de quoi alimenter les ragots, c'est tout. »

Vu la situation, nous éclatâmes de rire.

Je la fis tournoyer dans mes bras et je la déposai ensuite sur le futon. Nous demeurâmes à genoux l'un en face de l'autre. Un reste d'euphorie et d'émerveillement planait dans l'air. Le charme n'était pas encore tout à fait rompu. Tout à coup, notre état me semblait... juste. Pas troublant. Pas gênant. Pas excitant. Seulement adéquat, conforme à nous, vrai.

Bella me sourit tandis qu'elle reprenait place sous les couvertures.

Ce geste signifiait qu'elle en avait eu assez. Je suppose que c'était mieux ainsi.

Je fus malheureux.

« Edward? »

Elle joua avec un bout de drap.

« C'est notre dernière nuit au Japon. » amorça-t-elle. « La dernière nuit de notre grand périple autour du monde. Je vais bientôt redevenir Bella Swan, la lycéenne qui habite chez son père. Des nuits comme celle-ci, à être ensemble, tous les deux, sans témoins, sans chaperons, il ne s'en représentera pas de sitôt. Nous outrepassons déjà beaucoup de règles paternelles avec toi qui squattes mon lit toutes les nuits, chez-moi. Je ne pourrai pas me permettre…ça » Elle désigna son propre corps caché sous la couverture «par-dessus le marché, alors que Charlie est dans la chambre d'à côté. »

Sa main se tendit vers moi. Je la pris. Elle me tira sur le futon.

« Que désires-tu?

-Juste terminer la nuit, dans notre maisonnette, avec toi. Juste toi. Je ne te demande pas de me sortir le grand jeu. Je veux aucune frontière vestimentaire entre nous, c'est tout. »

C'était une requête somme toute raisonnable.

« D'accord. » souris-je.

Je m'allongeai contre elle, épousai la forme du drap qui la recouvrait, l'embrassai.

« Dors maintenant. »

Valait mieux qu'elle s'endorme rapidement. Cela me motiverait à demeurer, moi, raisonnable.

Ses traits me parurent alors mécontents.

« Ça ne me convient pas. »

Elle se redressa, tira les couvertures et les rabattit sur nous deux. Avant que j'aie pu protester, elle s'était déjà blottie contre moi.

« Voilà. C'est mieux.

-Tu auras trop froid.

-Les onsen m'ont transformé en radiateur. C'est toi qui auras trop chaud. »

Je pouffai.

« Je ne m'en plaindrai certainement pas. »

Bella déposa sa joue contre mon torse. Servir d'oreiller me plaisait bien.

Le chant de la cigale meubla le silence paisible qui s'était installé. Un long moment passa au terme duquel je fus persuadé que Bella dormait.

« Es-tu violent? »

Je fus sonné.

« Quoi? »

Elle n'avait pas bougé. Je ne voyais que ses cheveux.

« Es-tu violent? » répéta-t-elle.

« Mais… Non, voyons.

-Es-tu brutal? »

Je m'inquiétai.

« Non, j'ose croire que non.

-Es-tu féroce?

- Pourquoi poses-tu pareille question? » m'affolai-je. « Ai-je fait quelque chose qui…

-Non. C'est une question rhétorique. Je veux juste que tu réalises que tu n'as été rien de tout ça cette nuit. »

Elle donna un baiser à ma poitrine, s'y réinstalla confortablement.

« Bonne nuit, mon tendre ange. »

Je restai coi.

Elle fit naître des raies de feu sur ma peau en traçant des petits cercles sur ma clavicule. Les raies devinrent bientôt plus ténus, plus espacés, se modifièrent en filaments jusqu'à ce que ses doigts s'abandonnent sur moi, immobiles et lâches.

Elle s'était endormie.

Une fois mon corps et mon esprit accoutumés à cet autre corps, source de mon émoi, je pus mieux réfléchir.

Je ne pouvais que lui donner raison. Pourtant, ce que nous avions fait, c'était bien peu de choses. Nous n'avions même pas atteint les limites de ce que je savais être une zone dangereuse.

Je devais y aller lentement. Un pas à la fois. Le prédateur avait fini par s'approcher d'elle, à devenir son ami, à outrepasser ses envies meurtrières parce qu'il avait procédé par étapes. Nous nous étions apprivoisés, sans rien précipiter. Aujourd'hui, si nous voulions… aller au-delà de ce qui s'était passé cette nuit, je devais procéder de la même manière. Y aller lentement. J'avais déjà fait un grand pas cette nuit. Chaque chose en son temps.

Tsst, facile à dire quand on tenait la tentation faite femme dans ses bras.

L'aube se pointa quand même trop vite. Le moment d'agir en personnes décentes et civilisées arriva trop rapidement aussi et nous dûmes renfiler des vêtements. Pas ceux qui s'agençaient avec l'esprit d'Otoshi toutefois. Nous renfilâmes nos vêtements occidentaux. C'était le jour du grand départ, il fallait donc se mettre dans l'ambiance de notre destination, Forks.

Nos lubies de la nuit dernière ne furent pas évoquées. C'était un rêve lointain. Le genre de rêve qui est préférable de garder à l'abri du jour, comme s'il en serait terni si on l'exposait à la lumière. Tout demeura clair dans notre tête, par contre. Un moment à chérir en attendant d'en créer d'autres plus mémorables encore.

Ce fut néanmoins plus fort que moi de lui murmurer : « Merci pour cette merveilleuse nuit. » avant de sortir du lit. Elle ne releva pas, quoique son petit air rêveur parla pour elle.

Pendant que Bella prenait son petit déjeuner, je me chargeai d'emmener les valises de tout le monde à nos voitures. Nous les avions entreposées dans une grotte à quelques kilomètres d'Otoshi. Ce fut le cœur lourd que j'effectuai cette tâche, car cela marquait le début de la fin. La fin du périple du Lion et de l'Agneau.

À mon retour des grottes, je notai que Bella n'était plus seule dans la maisonnette. Alice était présente. Je crus d'abord qu'elle avait vu ce que nous avions fait cette nuit et qu'elle était venue se moquer de nous, mais j'avais tort.

« Bonjour. » m'annonçai-je.

Bella m'accueillit d'un sourire béat vite submergé par une mine soucieuse.

« Que se passe-t-il? » m'alarmai-je.

« Elle m'a demandé de me concentrer sur Charlie. » dit Alice, perplexe.

« Charlie? »

Bella tripotait son téléphone portable d'une main et jouait nerveusement avec ses baguettes de l'autre.

« Je commence à être inquiète. Je n'ai plus de nouvelles depuis que nous sommes partis de Russie. J'essaie de le contacter depuis des jours pour le prévenir de notre date de retour, mais il ne répond pas à mes mails et je tombe toujours sur la messagerie vocale de son téléphone. »

Je fus sur le qui-vive à mon tour. Je pensai immédiatement à Victoria et ses représailles. Je l'avais presque oublié celle-là. Notre retour à Forks signifiait la fin des déplacements constants. Rester sédentaires allait faciliter la tâche à Victoria si elle avait des projets macabres nous concernant.

Aurait-elle décidé de ne pas attendre notre retour et de se consoler avec le père de sa victime désignée à défaut de ne pas savoir où se trouvait sa cible initiale?

Alice me jeta un coup d'œil.

« _Non. Ça n'a aucun lien avec elle._ »

Je me détendis un peu cependant qu'un vague mauvais pressentiment me tenaillait.

« Je n'ai rien vu d'alarmant. » tempéra-t-elle, de sa voix douce. « Il va bien. Il est juste très occupé. Les chemins que je vois concernent tous son boulot. Il est sur une grosse affaire. Une enquête, je crois. Il poursuit quelqu'un… Un voleur, il me semble. »

Alice cherchait davantage de détails, en vain.

« Ce n'est pas clair parce qu'il change souvent d'avis. C'est comme ça quand on enquête; on oriente nos décisions selon les pistes qu'on trouve, les témoignages, les indices… Mais ce que je sais de source sûre c'est qu'il va bien. Il est peut-être juste trop pris par son enquête en ce moment pour prendre ses messages.»

Elle posa une main sur l'épaule de Bella.

« Rassurée?

Cette dernière hocha la tête, reconnaissante.

« Merci, Alice.

-Tout le plaisir fut pour moi. Je vous laisse, maintenant. Je dois me préparer pour la partie.

-La partie? » m'intriguai-je. « Quelle partie?

-Avant notre départ, Akiko tient à ce que l'on fasse quelque chose tous ensemble. Elle va nous proposer une partie de baseball.

-Tu plaisantes?

-Jamais quand il s'agit de baseball. A plus tard! »

Elle sautilla jusqu'à la porte.

Comme tout bon américain, la perspective d'une partie de baseball me ravit.

« J'ignorais que Akiko aimait le baseball… » s'étonna mon amoureuse.

« Japonais et Américains se ressemblent beaucoup là-dessus. C'est le sport national, ici, tu sais. »

J'étais tout guilleret.

« Ça m'avait manqué! Ça fait un bail que nous n'avons pas joué. La dernière fois c'était… »

Je me tus immédiatement au souvenir de l'événement relié à notre toute dernière partie.

Bella avait la mémoire aussi longue que moi et elle ne put réprimer un frisson.

Mon enthousiasme fondit comme neige au soleil.

« Ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée tout compte fait… » dis-je, contrit.

« Au contraire. » dit-elle avec un petit sourire courageux. « Il est temps de remplacer les mauvais souvenirs par des bons. »

Quoi ajouter à ces paroles si pleines de bon sens?

Ah! Si. Je savais ce qu'il y avait de mieux à redire.

« Je t'aime. »

Avant de me laisser tomber trop profondément dans l'émotion, j'eus un rire espiègle et l'attrapai à bout de bras.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on attend? Allons cogner quelques balles! »

Nous nous retrouvâmes tous au pied de la montagne, enchantés par la proposition de notre hôtesse.

Le match fut sans embûches cette fois. Enfin, non, des embûches, il y en eut des tas. D'abord, il y eut dispute pour déterminer qui aurait la vampire ninja dans son équipe. Quelque chose nous disait qu'il valait mieux l'avoir de son côté qu'être son adversaire. Ensuite, au cours de la partie, il y eut de nombreuses prises de bec sur les points à accorder jusqu'à ce qu'on découvre que Emmett cachait des balles sur le terrain pour semer la confusion. C'était un risque à courir quand on avait un frère tricheur qui jouait dans une forêt et non sur un terrain à découvert. On me tapa dessus parce que, supposément, je trichais aussi en espionnant la tête des coureurs qui voulaient voler des bases. Et on protesta vivement quand Alice fut au bâton parce qu'elle voyait ce qu'on lui ferait comme lancer. Quelques baffes fraternelles furent aussi échangées lorsqu'une balle frappée se retrouva dans un étang. Certains affirmaient que ça ne comptait pas pour un home run vu la position de l'étang qui se trouvait dans les limites du terrain improvisé. Finalement, JE m'insurgeai lorsque Emmett frappa un coup sûr et s'empara de Bella, la hissant sur ses épaules comme un sac de patates pour en faire un bouclier et courir de base en base sans risquer que les receveurs ne prennent le risque de l'éliminer, de peur que son chargement soit blessée dans la manoeuvre. Pour ce coup-là, mon frère fut balancé dans l'étang et suspendu du match tandis que mon amoureuse se tordit de rire.

En somme, ce fut une partie mouvementée, comme les Cullen les aimaient. Akiko n'avait jamais pu jouer avec d'autres représentants de son espèce et on sentait chez-elle un plaisir inégalé.

Tous se montraient allègres, sauf une personne. Au fil du temps qui s'écoulait, l'humeur d'Alice changea. De joyeuse, elle devint mélancolique. Jasper le sentit et quand il l'interrogea, ma sœur haussa les épaules et préféra se taire.

Elle me fuyait mentalement, aussi n'eus-je pas d'explication sur son attitude qu'elle s'efforçait de dissimuler.

Et ce fut ainsi jusqu'à ce que sonne l'heure du départ.

Nous nous retrouvâmes au pied de la cascade, près duTorii qui démarquait le début de l'escalier en pierre de la montagne. La partie de baseball avait allégé les cœurs pour la plupart, mais l'atmosphère s'assombrit tout de même à la perspective de quitter les lieux.

J'avais fini, comme tous les membres de ma famille, par tomber sous le charme de Kurushuro Miya. Partir était donc difficile. D'autant plus que Otoshi marquait la fin du grand voyage du lion et de l'agneau.

Bientôt, la routine humaine reprendrait et, derrière nous, la piste que laissaient nos pas se trouvait bien longue, bien remplie. Je n'en étais pas à mon premier voyage, mais c'était le seul duquel j'en reviendrais changé. Grandi.

« Merci Akiko pour votre hospitalité. » dit Carlisle.

Esmé alla serrer sa main.

« Ce fut une rencontre que je ne suis pas prête d'oublier. J'espère que nous aurons le plaisir de vous revoir.

-Je l'espère aussi. » dit la vampire avec un sourire chaleureux. « Je n'oublie pas nos projets communs, Carlisle. Travailler en collaboration avec vous sera pour moi un honneur. »

Emmett fit des adieux à sa façon en tentant un coup de Kyusho Jutsu. Évidemment, il se retrouva à terre, assommé.

Il s'esclaffa à son propre échec pitoyable.

« Venez nous rendre visite à Forks un de ces quatre! » lança-t-il gaiement. « Et à la prochaine rencontre, je vous mets au tapis, c'est moi qui vous le dis!

-Ouais, ouais, c'est ça. Rêve toujours, gros malin. » râla Rosalie. « Excusez-le, Akiko. »

Celle-ci lui sourit, taquine.

« Aucun problème.

-N'hésitez pas à venir nous voir pour lui remettre l'ego à sa place.

-J'y compte bien. Prenez soin de votre nouvelle moto.

-Je vais la bichonner, soyez sûre. »

Je m'avançai, la main de Bella dans la mienne.

« Encore une fois, je tiens à m'excuser. J'ai mal agi avec vous. »

Elle secoua la tête, attendrie.

« À votre place, j'aurais agi de la même manière. _J'ai _agi de la même manière. Autrefois. »

Elle m'adressa un sourire complice sous lequel se cachait une certaine nostalgie.

« Merci d'avoir partagé votre savoir avec moi. » ajouta Bella. « Et merci… pour tout le reste. »

Akiko saisit sa main, laissa la chaleur humaine la réchauffer. Malgré l'existence qu'elle menait en compagnie permanente d'humains, jamais elle ne pouvait se permettre de les toucher, de peur que sa froideur ne finisse par éveiller des soupçons. Bella se laissa faire, consciente qu'elle essayait de récupérer quelques souvenirs tactiles d'une autre présence humaine, qui n'était plus.

Akiko ferma les yeux un bref moment et quand elle les rouvrit, toute trace de doléance fut camouflée par une expression affable.

« Je suis heureuse de vous avoir connu. Tous les deux. » Elle redéposa la main de Bella dans la mienne, les couva de sa paume tout en nous enveloppant d'un regard plein d'affection. «_Anata wa kitai desu_. Tâchez d'être bien conscients de votre chance. Soyez heureux et en paix, peu importe ce que vous réserve l'avenir.

-Nous le promettons. » que nous assurâmes en chœur.

Alice s'avança alors pour s'incliner bien bas devant elle.

« Merci pour ce que vous avez fait. » dit-elle avec une triste gratitude. « Et merci pour ce que vous ferez. »

Akiko et elle échangèrent un regard entendu qui nous titilla tous. Ma sœur soupira longuement et se tourna vers son compagnon. À la façon qu'il fut regardé, avec cette mine abattue, Jasper fut de plus en plus inquiet.

« Tu vas rester ici. » dit-elle avec aplomb.

Le regard de mon frère se rétrécit, méfiant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Je rentre à la maison, allons.

-Ce n'est pas la décision que tu as prise au fond de toi. Tu veux rester ici et continuer ce que tu as commencé avec Akiko. »

Maintenant je comprenais son attitude. Alice avait vu le choix secret de Jasper. Choix qu'il avait voulu ignorer parce qu'il avait toujours été hors de question que sa partenaire d'éternité subisse les conséquences de ses actes.

Pris au piège, Jasper se sentit contraint de protester.

« Je ne veux pas te quitter. » Sa voix était calme mais ses yeux trahissaient sa panique intérieure.

Alice éleva sa main blanche vers sa joue, se concentra pour sourire et laisser parler la part logique de sa personne qui luttait contre la part dépendante et aimante.

« Ma présence ne t'aide pas, Jasper. Trop longtemps tu t'en es remis à moi, à l'avenir que je vois se profiler, pour surveiller les moments où tu pourrais succomber, pour prévenir les fautes, les erreurs que tu pourrais commettre. Tu ne pourras jamais apprendre si tu contournes toujours les obstacles que je vois venir. Il faut que tu apprennes à faire face à ces obstacles tout seul. Il n'y a que de cette façon que tu arriveras à quelque chose. Et je crois vraiment que Akiko est la mieux placée pour t'aider. »

Jasper eut du mal à déglutir.

« Alice… » chuchota-t-il. On aurait dit une supplique. Une supplique qui demandait pardon de la laisser seule ou une supplique qui demandait de ne pas le laisser seul. Les deux peut-être.

Brusquement, Jasper se sentit agressé par notre présence. Nous étions de trop. Il s'empara de la main d'Alice et ils disparurent dans la forêt.

Je ne me permis pas de les suivre en esprit. Ce moment leur appartenait.

Bella serra un peu plus ma main, peinée pour le couple.

Emmett avait perdu tout son entrain. Rosalie se fit sombre.

Assimilant la nouvelle tournure que prenaient les événements, Carlisle se tourna vers Akiko, résigné. A ses airs tranquilles et sereins, on devinait facilement qu'elle s'était doutée de la décision finale de Jasper. Et mon père n'était qu'à moitié surpris. Il savait Jasper têtu et tenace, assez pour aller jusqu'au bout de ce que la vampire avait initié.

«J'espère que vous pourrez réussir là où j'ai échoué.

-Vous n'avez rien échoué, Carlisle-san. Au contraire, vous lui avez tant appris ces dernières décennies. Vous lui avez montré la bonne voie. Il ne lui reste que quelques pas à franchir pour prendre cette voie et y rester. »

Esmé avait le cœur gros. Elle savait qu'il ne reviendrait pas dire au revoir.

« Combien de temps le garderez-vous ici?

-Tout dépendra de lui. Il n'est pas prisonnier. C'est à lui de décider quand il sera prêt.

-Veillez bien sur lui.

-Comme si c'était un fils. » assura-t-elle.

Elle nous considéra une dernière fois et nous salua profondément. Nous nous inclinâmes tous devant elle en retour.

« _Sayonara, kazoku Cullen._ Ce fut un honneur et un privilège de vous rencontrer. »

Sa silhouette de statue intemporelle et sage plantée près du Torii, couvant de son regard bienveillant nous autres voyageurs, fut la dernière image que j'emportai d'Otoshi.

« Jamais je n'oublierai cet endroit. » chuchota Bella en écho à mes pensées.

Quand nous rejoignîmes nos voitures, nous prîmes un petit chemin de terre battue pour regagner la grande route. Nous nous garâmes sur le bas côté et patientâmes.

Une petite silhouette lilliputienne finit par surgir des arbres qui bordaient la route. C'était Alice. Seule.

Elle ne nous laissa pas le temps de la réconforter ni de lui témoigner notre soutien.

« Ben alors, qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour aller à Tokyo? L'avion décolle dans 5 heures et j'ai bien l'intention de profiter du temps qui reste pour faire les boutiques! »

Son masque de gaieté ne trompa personne, mais puisque c'était sa façon à elle d'affronter sa séparation, nous ne fîmes mine de rien.

Elle bavarda comme une pie durant le trajet, comme à son habitude. Elle nous cassa les oreilles, comme à son habitude. Elle fit mille et un projets de relooking pour Bella, comme à son habitude.

Et je l'admirai que davantage. Ce petit démon savait se faire aimer. Comme à son habitude.

« Edward? » me demanda mon amoureuse une fois à bord de l'avion.

« Oui?

-Que signifie _Anata wa kitai desu_? Je crois que la première partie veut dire "Vous êtes", mais qu'en est-il du reste? »

Je l'observai amoureusement, caressai sa joue.

« C'est un mot précieux, et je souhaite vraiment que nous en soyons digne.

-Quel est ce mot? » insista-t-elle.

Ce fut à même ses lèvres que je le murmurai.

« Espoir. »

* * *

**_A suivre_**

* * *

_Bon Été et Bonnes vacances à tous!_

**Merci**_ à **Sarah Pel** (la review ne doit pas être un acte contraint et c'est tout à fait mon style de reviewer après avoir lu tous les chapitres aussi, t'inquiètes ;) hum, j'espère quand même que tu as mangé un peu aussi dans ce marathon de lecture, lol, je suis très flattée par tes éloges, ma foi. Hypnotisé, c'est un mot que j'aime bien! Contente d'être arrivé à avoir un tel effet sur toi^^), **BEST** ( cette accrotitude me touche beaucoup et remercie tes amis pour l'intérêt envers mon histoire^^), **M**( je suis contente d'être débloquée aussi. Je devrais maintenant reprendre ma cadence d'avant et publier un chapitre par mois. C'était à peu près ma moyenne. Contente d'être réaliste dans un contexte de fantasy bien sûr. Je bosse dur donc je suis heureuse que le résultat de mon travail ait l'air de tenir la route^^), **Rose** (eh bien ce chapitre ci a été largement plus long, huhu que le dernier. Mon dieu, j'ai reçu un autre message plus tôt d'une autre Rose. C'est encore la même? Je suis confuse! Enfin, merci à vous deux et si tu es seule eh bien désolée pour le dédoublement de personnalité! lol), **Vanessa** (contente que l'histoire de Akiko t'ai plu et ravie de t'avoir fait évader de ton pays! ), **Marie** (j'espère que tu confonds pas avec des brûlements d'estomac :P), **Nannylie** (bienvenue dans mon petit monde! Contente que tu ais aimé jusqu'ici. je bosse dur en effet mais c'est gratifiant^^ des commentaires comme le tien sont une belle récompense. Ça me touche beaucoup!), **June-en-Juin** (Je suis vraiment touchée et émue par ton appréciation, je suis contente d'être arrivée à capter ton attention à ce point là. Oui il y aura encore plein d'aventures à venir, t'inquiètes. Je dois avouer que moi aussi, ces rendez-vous quotidien, cette fréquentation constante avec vous et l'histoire que je fignole, me sont devenus très importants, voire essentiels.) **Sophie** (de rien, de rien, de rien, hihi), **Princetongirl** (héhéhé, toujours fidèle au poste à ce que je vois^^), **Laura** (coucou, oui je connais votre répertoire. Vous êtes d'ailleurs les toutes premières à m'avoir intégré à un répertoire. Je ne savais pas que des répertoires existaient avant que Sandra me soumette sa demande, lol. Je suis heureuse que tu ais apprécié mon histoire^^ Je voulais absolument éviter le piège de la pitié pour les handicapées alors je suis contente de voir que je suis parvenue à ne pas entrer dans ce manège là. Hum, juste petite rectification : ils ne sont pas en Chine, mais au Japon :P Très différent. Je n'ai pas tout trouvé moi-même mais je tire mon inspiration de plein de trucs en même temps; même des Ninja Turtles! En tout cas, merci pour ton appréciation, ça me va droit au cœur! Je crois pas que t'aies eu besoin de mouchoirs pour ce chapitre-ci. Peut-être un éventail par contre hihihi), **Edhelin** (contente que le chapitre et la scène coupée t'aient plu^^), **Aussidagility** (Akiko est une force de la nature ça c'est sur et Edward est peut-être pas aussi solide qu'elle en effet. Seul l'avenir nous dira ce qui se passera^^) **petitefilledusud** (tiens, rebonjour toi^^ ça faisait un bail!), **Sabrinabella** (la fin ne sera pas glauque et macabre, enfin, je crois pas. Dommage que tu n'aimes pas les histoires où Bella reste humaine. J'aime bien la tragédie, mais je ne dis pas non plus que c'est ce qui va arriver ici.)_


	41. Changements

**Chapitre 40**

**Changements**

Certaines choses ne changeraient jamais. D'autres si.

Dans la catégorie des changements, il y en avait des tas depuis notre retour à Forks.

La chambre de Bella n'était plus la même, entre autre. Jadis spartiate avec un mobilier minimaliste, des murs nus et sans accessoire, aujourd'hui la pièce était égayée par toutes sortes de souvenirs : une paire de ballerines accrochée à la poignée, un poncho péruvien suspendu à une patère, une cantuta séchée dans un petit vase sur le bureau, un éventail japonais épinglé au mur, un tambourin inuit suspendu à un pommeau du lit, des miniaturisés de Rodin trônant aux côtés des reproductions de Gestalder sur la table de chevet… Une chambre désormais à l'image de son propriétaire; remplie, colorée, éclectique.

Bella avait aussi changé. Du moins c'était l'avis de son père lorsqu'il était venu la cueillir à l'aéroport, s'excusant mille fois de ne pas avoir donné de ses nouvelles plus tôt. Il avait serré sa fille dans ses bras, l'avait longuement dévisagé.

« Tu as pris des couleurs cet été. » fut tout ce qu'il arriva à dire alors que son esprit bouillonnait d'émotions. Il la trouvait rayonnante et en même temps le visage marqué par des expériences - bonnes et mauvaises- qu'elle n'oublierait jamais (et que lui ne saurait jamais). Il m'avait jeté un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Ce fut un bref regard inquisiteur. Il ignorait s'il devait me remercier d'avoir mis plein d'étoiles dans les yeux de sa fille ou s'il devait m'en vouloir de la lui avoir enlevé pendant trois mois alors qu'il venait à peine de la retrouver après avoir passé seize années privé de sa présence.

Il eut un simple mouvement de tête et un rictus en coin à mon intention, seules marques de gratitude que j'obtiendrais de sa part, mais je n'en attendais pas plus. Charlie n'était pas du genre à s'épancher. Bella ne l'était jamais non plus en sa présence. Embarras typique entre fille et père, mais elle avait serré si fort et si longtemps ce dernier que Charlie avait compris tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir.

Autre changement notable; Susan Clearwater, la sœur de Harry décédé au cours de l'été, fréquentait plus ou moins officieusement Charlie. Le deuil les avait rapproché il faut croire. Bella était heureuse pour son père. Il avait vécu tout seul si longtemps. J'étais aussi content pour Charlie, mais en bon vampire amoureux égoïste que je représentais, j'étais surtout heureux du fait que Charlie était un peu moins souvent présent à la maison le soir, ce qui me permettait de venir rejoindre Bella chez-elle sans qu'aucun chaperon ne nous surveille.

Autre changement plutôt majeur; l'ambiance à Forks High School s'était modifiée. Alice et moi étions désormais les seuls Cullen à fréquenter le lycée. Dans la petite comédie réservée aux humains, Emmett, Jasper et Rosalie étaient en terminal l'an dernier alors aux yeux de la population ils se trouvaient à l'université de Seattle maintenant (en fait, Rosalie et Emmett avaient décidé de prolonger leur voyage et bifurquer vers l'Australie pour une énième lune de miel et Jasper se trouvait au Japon pour une période indéterminée). Alors, peut-être parce que le clan était en moindre nombre donc moins intimidant, les élèves ne nous évitaient plus autant qu'avant. On hésitait moins à faire équipe avec moi en cours de gym, quelques fashion victims commencèrent à trouver Alice très sympathique, mon binôme en chimie, en l'occurrence Angela, était détendue en ma présence et notre table à la cantine était toujours entourée d'étudiants qui, l'an dernier, n'auraient même pas osé ne serait-ce que jeter un coup d'œil dans notre direction.

Tout ça était causé par Bella, évidemment. Dans la petite bourgade de Forks, les nouvelles couraient toujours vite et personne n'ignorait que Bella Swan et Edward Cullen avaient fait le tour du monde. Angela avait été très heureuse de retrouver son amie et partenaire de sciences et c'était réciproque. Dès le premier jour de la rentrée, elle s'était tout naturellement assise à notre table et avait demandé à Bella de raconter son voyage. Mais mon amoureuse s'était tournée vers moi avec un petit sourire espiègle au coin des lèvres. « Edward se fera un plaisir de te raconter. C'est lui qui a tout vu. Il est beaucoup mieux placé que moi pour te faire un compte-rendu. » Je n'avais pas trop aimé être mis en avant et puis j'avais compris que c'était une tactique pour forcer les barrières naturelles qui s'étaient érigées entre les Cullen et l'humain moyen.

Vaguement gêné, j'avais donc entamé un résumé du voyage, me gardant bien de mentionner tout son aspect... hors norme. De toute façon, j'avais amplement matière à raconter alors les détails malheureux ou trop intimes ou surnaturels pouvaient facilement être occultés sans que le tout soit fade. Angela s'était attendue à avoir un compte-rendu de Bella, pas du petit ami intimidant. Elle m'avait d'abord écouté avec réticence, puis avec un certain intérêt qui se mua finalement en grande curiosité. Son copain Ben s'était joint à notre table à un certain moment du récit, suivi par d'autres de la bande. Alice avait cru bon d'ajouter son grain de sel et, contre toute attente, ce fut… plaisant de partager ce que nous avions vécu et de captiver les gens pour d'autres raisons que la fascination physique que nous exercions sur tous les humains. Je me surpris à apprécier de susciter l'attention de cette façon.

Et à partir de ce jour où Bella nous avait mêlés délibérément aux autres, curieusement notre allure ne fut plus un sujet de ragots entre élèves. On avait passé outre la différence. Nous n'étions plus les étranges et sublimes Cullen. Nous étions les globe-trotteurs Cullen.

Dans la catégorie des choses qui n'avaient pas changé depuis notre départ, il y avait en tête de liste cette délicieuse Jessica Stanley, ce cher Mike Newton et ce prodigieux Tyler Crowley. L'une était toujours aussi mesquine et hypocrite, l'autre toujours aussi opportuniste et collant et le dernier toujours maladroit et envahisseur. La routine lycéenne, comme dans toute phase de la vie humaine, avait toujours ses bons et ses mauvais côtés. Fallait s'y faire.

Autre chose, plus agréable cette fois, qui n'avait pas changé : j'étais toujours assis à côté de Bella dans le cours de biologie avancé. Et je m'amusais toujours à lui écrire des messages en braille sur du papier que je perforais avec mon crayon sous la table.

Après la première semaine d'école, je pus constater en plein cours de biologie qu'une autre chose n'avait pas changé.

Alice était dans la classe de littérature à côté de celle de biologie quand j'entendis son esprit se révolter en silence et enterrer toutes les autres consciences estudiantines du coin avec des insultes mentales.

« _Elle n'a pas le droit de me faire ça! Je la déteste! Comment ose-t-elle me faire une chose pareille? C'est injuste!_ »

L'objet des insultes se trouvait juste à côté de moi. Je profitai du fait que Banner avait le dos tourné à la classe pour chuchoter à l'oreille de Bella.

« Tu as une idée pourquoi Alice est en colère contre toi? Elle fulmine dans la classe à côté. Son esprit te crie mentalement des bêtises. »

Faisant semblant d'écrire ce que dictait le prof, Bella ouvrit un fichier sur son ordinateur et tout ce qu'elle se mit à écrire fut en symboles de brailles sur l'écran pour tromper l'assistance.

« _Elle vient sûrement de voir la décision que j'ai prise._ » déchiffrai-je.

Mon amoureuse réprima un soupir avant de poursuivre son écriture.

« _A la fin des cours, j'aimerais bien aller au manoir si tu le veux bien. J'ai une mise au point à faire._ »

« Laquelle? »

Je n'avais pas chuchoté assez fort.

« Vous avez quelque chose à ajouter, Cullen? » s'indigna Banner.

« Non, monsieur. » répondis-je, aimable.

Le prof secoua la tête et retourna à son monologue.

Bella avait affiché autre chose pendant ce temps à son écran.

« _C'est bientôt mon anniversaire. Je vous connais assez pour savoir que vous voudrez souligner l'événement. Alors je vais mettre les points sur les i : je ne veux pas de fête ni de cadeaux. Parce que fête pour un Cullen signifie grande réception prestigieuse et cadeau signifie dépenses démesurées et inutiles. Je ne veux rien de tout ça. _»

Voilà ce qui n'avait pas changé au cours de l'été : l'aversion de Bella envers la richesse. La richesse des Cullen, en l'occurrence.

Pour éviter d'autres ennuis, je pris du papier de mon carnet et perforai rapidement un message sous la table. Je déposai ensuite le papier sur sa cuisse. Ses doigts frôlèrent les trous.

« _Il faut bien qu'on marque le coup. 18 ans, ce n'est pas rien. _

_-Ce n'est qu'un nombre. Pas de quoi en faire un plat. _

_-Laisse à Alice le plaisir de faire un petit quelque chose. Elle se sent seule et ça l'occuperait. _»

Je touchai une corde sensible. Bella eut une mine tristounette.

« _Bon. Si ça peut la rendre heureuse d'organiser un truc… _

_-Bien sûr que oui. _

_-Mais je n'ai pas changé d'avis sur les cadeaux. Je ne veux pas que vous dépensiez d'argent pour moi. Le voyage de cet été a déjà coûté des milliers de dollars, je refuse d'avoir des cadeaux dans ces conditions. _

_-D'accord._ »

Suspicieuse, ses sourcils se joignirent, ce qui donnait l'impression au public qu'elle se concentrait sur un problème particuilièrement dur à résoudre.

Je riais sous cape.

« _Tu as cédé bien vite. C'est louche. _

_-Je respecterai ton souhait. Je ne dépenserai pas un sou pour toi. _

_-C'est valable pour tout le monde. Et je refuse que quelqu'un d'autre dépense en ton nom. _

_-Personne ne fera d'achat à ma place, promis._ »

Ses doigts tapèrent plus rageusement sur les touches.

« _Je rectifie ma demande : je ne veux pas que tu dépenses ou que tu aies déjà dépensé de l'argent pour un cadeau. _

_-Je n'ai encore rien acheté, je te le jure. _»

Elle lâcha un soupir bruyant.

« _En fait, je ne veux pas de cadeau du tout de ta part._ »

En lisant ces mots, je ne pus étouffer une protestation sonore qui me valut un regard noir de Banner.

« _J'espère avoir été claire._ » ajouta-t-elle.

Je ne répondis pas, occupé à trouver une faille dans sa demande qui me permettrait quand-même d'arriver à mes fins.

« _Et maintenant, cesse de me distraire. J'ai un bac à passer. Je n'ai pas trente-six diplômes à mon actif comme toi. Je ne peux pas me permettre de ne pas écouter les cours. _

_-Tu es une élève très dévouée et studieuse, c'est remarquable._ »

Ce à quoi elle ne m'écrivit rien en retour, mais j'eus droit à une grimace.

Dans la classe à côté, l'esprit de ma soeur s'était calmé. Elle venait de voir le changement de programme. Déjà elle fomentait divers plans de décorations et dressait une liste mentale de tout ce qu'elle devrait acheter pour organiser une fête digne de ce nom.

Ouille... Valait mieux que Bella reste dans l'ignorance de ses projets jusqu'au jour J.

Au déjeuner, il me vint une idée. Une semaine et déjà j'en avais marre de partager l'heure du repas avec d'autres élèves que Bella. Je m'étais trop habitué durant l'été à l'avoir pour moi tout seul. Et elle aussi, d'ailleurs, car elle fit montre d'un grand enthousiasme lorsque je lui proposai d'aller faire une promenade. Ce n'était pas tant la perspective d'une promenade qui lui plaisait que le fait de se retrouver seule en ma présence. Mon coeur mort gazouilla joyeusement. Il faisait tellement de cabrioles depuis que je connaissais Bella que c'était à se demander s'il n'allait pas finir par redémarrer pour de bon.

Comme si nos deux corps avaient été préprogrammés par notre cerveau, nos pas nous menèrent tout bonnement vers le gros sapin à l'autre bout du terrain de foot, là où nous avions déjeuné ensemble pour la première fois. Et ce fut tout naturel de disparaître ensuite dans la forêt qui bordait le terrain pour nous mettre en route vers notre vieil ami le vieux chêne tordu. Bizarre comme un arbre pouvait nous manquer. Il y avait quelque chose de réconfortant à l'idée de le retrouver. Idem pour ma compagne. Nous chéririons toujours cet endroit. C'était notre antre, notre refuge. C'était là-bas que tout avait commencé, là-bas que ça continuerait…

Je pris sa main et nous nous enfonçâmes dans la végétation. De sa main libre, elle caressa affectueusement la mousse sur les troncs que nous contournions. Ce n'était pas les palmiers de la jungle péruvienne ou le sugi du Japon, mais retrouver l'odeur typique des épicéas me plut. C'était chez-nous. J'éprouvais un certain vague à l'âme d'avoir quitté les paysages lointains et étrangers, les terres et les cultures différentes de celles que j'avais connues, mais je ressentais aussi une chose nouvelle, une sorte de chaleur au centre du thorax. C'était ça se sentir chez-soi, sans doute. Un sentiment d'appartenance tel que celui-ci ne m'avait jamais atteint auparavant. Nous avions tellement voyagé, tellement déménagé. Le mot "chez-soi" était très relatif pour un vampire. Aujourd'hui, peut-être parce que "chez-soi" représentait un lien avec l'endroit où j'avais connu Bella, Forks serait désormais un lieu que j'apprécierais plus que tout autre et cette chaleur dans le thorax ne se manifesterait qu'ici.

Ma compagne avait aussi le vague à l'âme depuis notre retour. Renouer avec la normalité, le quotidien, la banalité du lycée l'avait un peu déprimé bien qu'elle fût heureuse de retrouver sa maison, ses amis, sa famille.

« C'est la dernière année du lycée. C'est une autre sorte d'aventure qui débute. » avait-elle soutenu le jour de la rentrée pour se réconforter.

Et je comptais bien faire en sorte que sa dernière année de lycée se termine en beauté. Viendrait ensuite l'université et je sentais que ce serait durant cette nouvelle période de sa vie que se jouerait son destin. La période universitaire était synonyme de nouveau départ, de nouvelle vie, de déménagement. Elle s'envolerait du nid familial. Ce serait le moment idéal pour joindre ce départ naturel et à une autre sorte de départ, totalement surnaturel celui-là. Contre nature même. Si tant fut que je me décidasse.

Je frémis à cette pensée.

J'accordai un dernier coup d'œil vers le ciel avant que la cime des arbres ne devienne trop dense pour y laisser passer la lumière du jour. Nous aurions des problèmes à notre retour. Le soleil pointait le bout de son nez. Alice n'avait pas prédit ça… Ces temps-ci, ses prédictions étaient plutôt maladroites concernant la météo et les événements lointains. Elle ne voyait bien que les décisions immédiates qui concernaient notre clan. L'absence de Jasper l'affectait plus qu'elle ne voulait bien l'admettre. Malgré elle, elle négligeait tout élément extérieur à son compagnon et se concentrait uniquement sur lui pour savoir s'il allait bien, s'il tenait le coup, s'il en avait encore pour longtemps. Je ne pouvais lui en vouloir. Je savais trop bien ce qu'elle vivait. Une séparation, même si elle n'est pas définitive, était atroce. On avait l'impression de mourir à petit feu.

Je compatissais au chagrin de ma sœur. En même temps, j'étais heureux de ne pas être à sa place. Ça ne me faisait que prendre davantage conscience de ma propre chance. Je me réjouis très injustement et très égoïstement de cette plume douce et tiède dans ma paume.

J'aurais pu prendre Bella sur mon dos pour effectuer le trajet plus rapidement, mais je n'avais pas envie de quitter des yeux son profil. Ces derniers jours, j'avais dû renoncer trop souvent à son visage; ne pas partager tous les mêmes cours me décevait un peu.

J'aurais apprécié une intervention informatique de Jasper le hacker. Il aurait formé des plans de classe avec moi et Bella ensemble dans tous les cours et ce, sans que la direction ne se rende compte de rien. Hélas, mon frère n'était pas là et je devrais m'accoutumer à cet horaire. C'était ce que j'avais fait au dernier trimestre alors je pouvais bien recommencer. Mais, justement, recommencer la même routine scolaire me rappelait la dure époque où la présence de Bella m'apparaissait comme précaire, où à tout moment je craignais qu'un détail trop choquant sur mon monde ne lui donne envie de partir en courant et où je redoutais à tout instant cette part de moi que j'appelais le monstre. Cette période d'incertitude, de doute et de craintes avait beau être révolue, je n'aimais pas trop me la rappeler.

Qu'à cela ne tienne, aujourd'hui, elle était toujours là, ses doigt tièdes et rassurants entre les miens, plus souriante que jamais. Peut-être n'éprouvais-je plus de doute sur l'ampleur, la résistance et la durabilité de ce qui l'attachait à moi, j'en serais à jamais bouleversé et émerveillé.

« Comment est Mike?

-Mike? »

Je sortis de mes songes. Pourquoi s'intéressait-elle à cette crapule alors qu'on se retrouvait enfin seuls tous les deux?

« Je voudrais savoir si la bande a beaucoup changé au cours de l'été.

-Oh. »

Je me traitai mentalement de crétin. J'aurais dû y penser. Ce n'était pas Newton qui l'intéressait exclusivement. La jalousie était une émotion irrationnelle vraiment déplaisante.

« Eh bien... Il a mûri. »

J'eus un petit rire retord.

« Enfin, physiquement mûri.

-Son après-rasage empeste toujours autant. » me confia-t-elle avec malice. « Et Angela?

-Les cheveux plus longs. Elle a troqué ses lunettes pour des lentilles. »

J'eus un sourire attendri. Angela Weber était ce qu'on appelait une vraie amie.

Je m'assombris en songeant à la décision que j'avais à prendre. Angela ferait partie de ces gens auxquelles j'arracherais Bella si elle rejoignait nos rangs. Je briserais une grande amitié humaine. Une amitié sincère. Bella n'en parlait pas, probablement parce qu'elle voulait éviter d'influencer mon choix, mais elle aimait beaucoup Angela. C'était l'unique humaine du coin qui se fichait royalement de sa cécité. Je me souvins qu'elle avait été la première et la seule à avoir deviné, bien avant que je m'en rende compte moi-même, que j'étais attiré par Bella. Elle avait été la seule à croire que Bella pouvait intéresser quelqu'un alors que la plupart des étudiants avaient plutôt eu pitié de son état.

Une telle perspicacité aurait mérité récompense...

Je m'en occuperais en temps et lieux.

« Elle est vraiment ravie de te revoir.

-Moi aussi. J'ai hâte de recommencer nos expériences. »

Je roulai des yeux.

« Pas encore ces satanés ultrasons?

-Oui. Désolée. »

Bella eut un sourire gêné.

« Les sons, les fréquences, les résonances, les vibrations... C'est un sujet que j'aime beaucoup. L'ouïe c'est le seul univers qui me permet de voir le paysage, de comprendre l'espace, de mettre de la couleur dans ma tête, tu comprends? Donc la science des sons m'intéresse et…

-Hé… Je ne te demande pas de te justifier. Je détesterai toujours votre invention infernale, mais tu as le droit d'aimer ça. » la taquinai-je en lui tapotant le bout du nez.

Elle sourit plus franchement, attrapa ma main, s'arrangea pour s'entourer de mon bras et se retrouver contre mon flanc.

« Et Jessica? »

Je retins une grimace. L'esprit de cette fille m'avait agacé dès le premier jour de la rentrée.

« _Tiens, tiens, la Swan fait son intéressante en se vantant à tout le monde qu'elle a fait le tour de la planète. Non mais vraiment, pourquoi dépenser de l'argent pour visiter des pays qu'elle ne peut même pas voir? Du vrai gaspillage._»

Ce genre de réflexion me désolait et m'horripilait à la fois.

« Elle a les cheveux blonds maintenant. Elle a maigri.

-Et Tyler?

-Il s'est rasé la tête. Il est aussi grand que moi maintenant. Plus costaud aussi.

-Il a trouvé ton récit de voyage très intéressant. »

Je lui jetai un coup d'oeil peu amène.

« Tu m'a mis dans une sacrée galère, d'ailleurs. »

Elle feignit l'innocence.

« Ben quoi? Angela voulait des détails sur notre voyage. C'est toi qui as tout vu. Tu étais beaucoup mieux placé que moi pour faire un compte-rendu.

-Tu m'as forcé la main.

-Tu n'as pas mis de temps à te plonger à fond dans le récit si je ne m'abuse.

-Disons que ce fut plaisant d'attirer l'attention pour une autre raison que mon apparence. » admis-je.

« Quelle apparence?

-Je suis l'étrange élève mystérieux au teint cadavérique qui flanque la chair de poule à tout le monde, tu te souviens?

-La chair de poule? Pff, t'exagères, allons. Tu ne fais pas peur du tout. »

Je m'arrêtai de marcher et elle fut contrainte de suivre le mouvement.

« Je ne fais pas peur, hein? » demandai-je avec des accents de menace.

« Absolument pas. » répondit-elle d'un ton impérieux.

« Tu aurais mieux fait de te taire. »

Dans un grognement tout ce qu'il y avait de plus vampirique, je l'attrapai par la taille et sautai dans l'arbre le plus proche en me balançant comme un orang-outan.

« D'accord, d'accord, je corrige! Tu es le plus effrayant des monstres! » haleta-t-elle, tête en bas, les cheveux dans les yeux.

Hilare, je ne la lâchai pas et continuai ma balade aérienne jusqu'à ce que nous soyons arrivés à destination.

Mon rire se transforma en hoquet de stupeur quand je m'arrêtai à l'endroit où se trouvait le chêne. En silence, je déposai Bella au sol sans quitter des yeux la scène qui s'offrait à moi. J'étais pétrifié. Nous nous étions sûrement trompés de chemin… Non, non, pas de doute, nous étions bien au bon endroit.

Bella remit de l'ordre dans sa tenue en riant, inconsciente de mon changement d'humeur. Inconsciente de ce qu'il y avait droit devant nous.

« On y est? » s'enquit-elle en faisant un pas en avant sans se méfier. « Aïe! » s'écria-t-elle aussitôt lorsqu'elle s'avança sous le soleil. Elle plaqua ses mains sur ses yeux.

Je sortis de transe. J'avais oublié que ses yeux étaient sensibles au soleil. Je me plaçai immédiatement devant elle pour faire office d'écran contre les rayons qui tapaient presque rageusement.

« Attention, laisse ta tête vers le bas.

-Pourquoi il y a du soleil? Tu ne m'as pas conduit au chêne?

-Si. » dis-je, lugubre.

« On est forcément ailleurs. La forêt est si dense là-bas que le soleil ne passe jamais.

-On est bien près du vieux chêne tordu. »

Déconcertée, elle me contourna, les yeux fermés.

« Je sens… le vide. Quelle impression étrange… »

Je fis de nouveau face à la scène désolante.

« Ce n'est pas une impression. _C'est_ vide.

-Que veux-tu dire? »

J'aurais aimé savoir lui mentir.

« Il… Il n'y a plus rien. Il n'y a plus d'arbres. Tout a été coupé.

-Quoi?

-Toute la clairière a été rasée.

-Mais… Non, c'est impossible. Cette zone est protégée.

-On a coupé tous les arbres. » assurai-je d'un ton sombre.

Devant nous s'étalait un paysage funeste. Le sol était défriché à plusieurs endroits. Des tas d'arbres avaient disparu complètement. D'autres, plus gros, avaient été sectionnés jusqu'à la base. Il ne restait plus que des souches sur lesquelles on voyait très bien les stries des scies qui avaient coupé le bois. Le soleil semblait se moquer de nous en éclairant ce cimetière.

Les épaules de ma compagne se voûtèrent.

« M-même le vieux chêne?

-Il ne reste plus que la souche.

-Je veux voir.

-Bella…

-Je veux voir. »

Avec réticence, je pris sa main, la conduisis vers la souche. Elle s'agenouilla, inspecta les larges racines qui sortaient de terre, remonta jusqu'au tronc sectionné si bas qu'on aurait pu s'y asseoir. Une parodie de canapé. Bella caressa la surface de la souche, lisse et nette. Elle longea les anneaux, inspecta les rayures laissés par la scie, mesura le relief de la vieille écorce craquelée.

« C'est bien lui. » se désola-t-elle.

Elle resta affalée contre le tronc, comme pour le consoler de son sort.

« Pourquoi on a fait ça?

-Je l'ignore. »

Voilà une autre chose qui entrait dans la catégorie des changements qui s'étaient produits durant notre absence cet été.

Notre refuge avait été profané. Disparu le vieil arbre centenaire qui avait abrité tous ces moments où l'agneau et le lion avaient appris à se connaître. Envolée la clairière qui nous avait vu danser, rire, échanger, lire, philosopher, aimer…

Je détestai la sensation qui me creusait l'estomac. C'était très désagréable. Je me sentais… agressé. Je n'aurais jamais cru ressentir tout ça à cause d'un arbre. On aurait dit qu'on avait arraché une part de moi. De nous.

« Il s'était passé tellement de choses ici… » murmura-t-elle.

Je m'accroupis à ses côtés. Je ne trouvai rien d'autre à dire que: « Je suis désolé. »

Elle haussa les épaules, s'entoura de ses bras et frissonna.

« J'ai froid. On peut rentrer? »

Avec ce soleil qui plombait sur nous, m'étonnerais que le froid fût vraiment à l'origine de ses frissons, mais je ne relevai pas.

Je saisis sa main et la remis sur ses pieds. Je ne regardai pas en arrière. Nous revînmes sur nos pas, toute bonne humeur et allégresse évaporés.

La tristesse commençait à faire place à la colère.

« Je ne comprends pas. La coupe des arbres est interdite ici. Ça fait partie du patrimoine. »

Elle ne répondit rien. Je remarquai alors qu'elle passait sa manche sur son visage pour essuyer ses larmes.

« Tu es triste. » m'affligeai-je.

Un petit rire d'autodérision l'agita.

« Je suis ridicule. Ce n'est qu'un arbre. Je ne devrais pas réagir comme ça. C'est stupide.

-C'était _notre _arbre. »

Elle avala difficilement sa salive, respira à fond pour se ressaisir.

« Je vais demander à Charlie ce qui s'est passé. C'est lui le chef de police de la ville. Il sait forcément quelque chose là-dessus. »

Arrivés au sapin, je fus obligé de prendre Bella dans mes bras pour traverser le terrain à toute vitesse. Le soleil avait chassé les nuages et il ne fallait pas que je m'éternise à l'extérieur, à la vue de tous. Je zigzaguai entre les voitures du parking, trouvai refuge sous l'auvent qui longeait le mur de l'entrée et j'arrivai juste avant qu'un groupe ne débarque dehors, ballon de foot en mains. Il était si rare de voir le soleil apparaître à Forks que tous les élèves sortirent durant le déjeuner pour profiter du beau temps.

Nous retrouvâmes Alice à la cantine. Elle s'inquiétait.

« Je vous ai vu devenir tout à coup malheureux. Que se passe-t-il?

- Un coin de la forêt que nous aimions bien a été détruit.

-Encore? »

Je fus intrigué par sa réaction.

« Comment ça, encore?

-Regarde. »

Elle me tendit le journal de Port Angeles. Elle l'avait plié à l'endroit où un article était consacré à la réserve faunique de Olympic qui avait été saccagée au cours de l'été.

« Il y a des zones de forêt qui disparaissent. Pas beaucoup au début, mais ça devient inquiétant maintenant. Je me suis intéressée à l'article parce que, après tout, la réserve faunique est ce qui nous motive à demeurer à Forks; c'est le garde-manger idéal pour nous. Si on commence à détruire la forêt, nous n'aurons bientôt plus rien à chasser dans le coin. »

J'avais hâte à ce soir pour demander l'avis du chef Swan.

L'après-midi passa dans un brouillard de songes et de spéculations.

Qui avait bien pu s'amuser à couper des arbres? Et dans quel but?

Quand la cloche annonçant la fin des cours retentit enfin, nous allâmes directement au poste de police pour raconter ce que nous avions découvert ce midi.

Depuis que Harry, son seul collègue, était décédé, Charlie occupait seul l'établissement. Il se montra surpris mais content de nous voir arriver. Non pas qu'il s'ennuyait, mais le poste lui rappelait sans cesse la présence de son ancien collègue et ami. Il lui était parfois pénible de rester seul ici.

« Salut les enfants! Qu'est-ce qui vous amène? »

Je ne m'attendais pas à une réaction aussi véhémente de sa part une fois que nous eûmes abordé le sujet.

« Quoi? ! Où ça? Où se trouvait cette zone? ? » s'alarma-t-il.

Bella demeura saisie quelques secondes par la fougue de son père.

« Je connais le chemin mais je ne peux pointer la zone sur une carte. » finit-elle par dire.

« Moi si. »

J'approchai un mur du poste où était affichée une grande carte géographique de la région. Je constatai que certaines zones de la carte avaient été épinglées en rouge. « C'était là. » dis-je en pointant la zone près du lycée.

« Et il n'y a plus rien, tu dis?

-Sur un diamètre de 50 mètres oui.

-Nom d'un chien, je me suis encore fait avoir! » pesta-t-il.

Il s'empara rageusement d'une autre épinglette rouge dans un tiroir de son bureau et perça la zone de la carte que je venais d'indiquer. Je compris alors que tous les autres points indiquaient les zones qui avaient été dévastées jusqu'ici.

Bella fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? »

Charlie dévisageait la carte d'un air revêche comme si elle l'avait personnellement offensé.

« Ce n'est pas la première fois que ça se produit. Il y a des trafiquants d'arbres dans le coin. C'est sur cette affaire que je bosse depuis un mois. C'est à cause de ce foutu trafic que j'ai complètement oublié la date de ton retour. »

Je me rappelai ce qu'avait vu Alice au Japon. Elle avait vu un voleur. Ce serait donc un voleur d'arbres?

Le visage de Bella s'éclaira soudain. Elle avait compris la même chose que moi.

« Alors, c'est ça qui te tient tant occupé? Des trafiquants d'arbres?

-J'ai déjà entendu parler de trafiquants de drogues, d'armes, mais jamais d'arbres. » dis-je, perplexe.

Charlie soupira bruyamment. Visiblement cette affaire le mettait hors de lui.

« C'est un nouveau passetemps pour les escrocs. Quand on coupe du bois, on a besoin d'un permis, il y a des quotas à respecter et les profits de vente aux usines à traitement vont de moitié au gouvernement. Des petits finaux ont eu l'idée de couper du bois dans des zones peu surveillées -en l'occurrence le comté de Olympic où il n'y a qu'un seul poste de police- de vendre aux traiteurs qui ne regardent pas d'où vient la marchandise et de garder tous les profits pour eux. C'est un commerce illégal qui rapporte beaucoup. Ces brigands travaillent la nuit et seulement lorsqu'il pleut -la pluie efface tout indice, vous comprenez. Comme ça, aucune chance que leur machinerie lourde laisse des traces que les autorités peuvent remonter plus tard. Et quelle région est la plus propice aux précipitations continues et abondantes? Forks, bien sûr. Ces petits salauds s'en donnent à cœur joie. Ils ne vont jamais au même endroit deux fois et comme je suis seul depuis que Harry est décédé, je ne peux pas enquêter et à la fois continuer mon boulot habituel. » dit-il en pointant du menton le bureau de la radio du standardiste chargé de répondre aux diverses urgences de la population. « Résultat : ces trafiquants ont défriché 1000 m2 de forêt en un mois et continuent d'œuvrer.

-Pourquoi l'état ne t'envoie pas plus d'effectifs? » questionna Bella.

Un petit ricanement sec secoua Charlie.

« Pour des arbres? Il y a mieux à faire allons. » répliqua-t-il, sarcastique. « Il y a des crimes plus graves que ça dans les grandes villes et on se soucie peu de problèmes du genre. Y a qu'à regarder le journal. »

Un autre exemplaire du journal qu'Alice avait montré avait été déchiré et épinglé sur un tableau. Celui d'Alice avait été plié en quatre. Je n'avais pu remarquer que l'article consacré aux arbres était en très petits caractères comparé à un autre placé juste à côté qui occupait presque toute la page avec d'énormes caractères qui parlaient de deux violeurs de Port Angeles évadés de la prison de l'état. »

« Les criminels en cavale, c'est beaucoup plus vendeur qu'une pauvre forêt défrichée. Les medias préconisent le sensationnalisme. »

Charlie secoua la tête, découragé.

La porte du poste s'ouvrit à ce moment. C'était Sue, avec un thermos rempli de café.

« J'ai terminé mon quart à la boutique. Je suis venue te fournir en carburant! Oh! Bonjour Bella! »

Son salut à mon intention fut plus ou moins crispé. Elle n'était pas encore habituée à moi.

« Bonjour Edward. »

Je souris sans montrer mes dents.

Charlie prit le thermos, reconnaissant.

« C'est gentil, Sue. J'en avais bien besoin. »

Il se tourna vers nous.

« Merci de m'avoir prévenu les enfants. »

C'était le signal du départ. Le chef Swan avait encore beaucoup à faire.

Bella resta plantée devant son père. Son visage jusque-là marqué par l'affliction adopta une expression pleine de détermination.

« Ça t'aiderait si je faisais le boulot de standardiste? »

Charlie parut pris de court.

« Tu as le lycée.

-Tu dis que c'est la nuit qu'ils oeuvrent. Je peux aller au lycée le jour, être standardiste la nuit pendant que tu patrouilles, qu'en dis-tu?

-Hors de question.

-Ce serait juste pour le temps de ton enquête.

-Ce n'est pas raisonnable. »

Pour notre arbre, je comprenais que Bella veuille faire sa part.

« Je peux me relayer avec Bella si vous voulez. »

Ma proposition était innocente, mais Charlie ne le prit pas ainsi.

« Moi, te laisser seul avec ma fille pendant la nuit? Tu peux toujours rêver. »

Hum. Inutile de mentionner que c'était déjà chose faite, je suppose.

Bella croisa les bras, énervée.

« Papa. Crois-tu vraiment que j'ai passé les trois derniers mois à faire chambre à part dans tous les hôtels et auberges où nous sommes passés? »

Le père devint rouge et serra les poings.

« Ce que tu as fait en dehors de la ville, je n'y avais aucune incidence. Maintenant, tu es revenue, tu es sous ma tutelle et pas question de coucherie quand je suis là, c'est clair?

-De coucherie… Tu as de ces termes… Et puis, tu me fais perdre le fil! On parlait de ces trafiquants. Il faut que tu les retrouves et tu as besoin d'aide.

-Heu... Si je peux me permettre? »

Sue, jusque-là restée en retrait, posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule de Charlie.

« Je peux être standardiste avec Bella. Elle a raison, tu as besoin d'aide. Elle ferait les soirs jusqu'à 22h et rien ne l'empêcherait de faire ses devoirs ici. Il y a si peu d'appels au poste. Être dispatcher ne représente pas un si gros défi. Moi je prendrais le relais jusqu'à 5h du matin. Comme ça, elle pourrait dormir la nuit et être en forme pour le lycée. Moi je peux dormir de jour et toi aussi. Je m'arrangerai à la boutique pour changer mes horaires en conséquence. »

Sue savait très bien s'y prendre avec Charlie. Il fit mine de réfléchir à la question, mais je vis dans sa tête qu'il avait déjà accepté.

« Bon... On peut bien essayer. »

Ravie, Bella lui fit une bise.

« Je commence quand? Ce week-end?

-C'est ton anniversaire. Curieuse façon de fêter ta majorité.

-Aucune importance. Je n'ai pas besoin de fanfare. »

Je soupçonnai tout à coup une machination. Bella ne s'était sûrement pas proposée de travailler ce week-end pour rien. Elle aurait l'excuse parfaite pour éviter la fête qu'Alice préparait.

« Bon, comme tu veux. Je t'expliquerai comment on reçoit et répartit les appels. Maintenant, filez tous les deux. Vous avez sûrement des devoirs. »

Sur le chemin du retour, je tentai de la faire changer d'avis.

« Tu n'es pas obligée de faire ça.

-Quoi donc?

-Travailler de soir. Tu sais, ces brigands je peux te les trouver en moins de deux. Alice peut s'y mettre aussi. Ce sera encore plus facile.

- Tu as entendu mon père? Cette affaire lui tient à cœur. Laisse-le faire son boulot.

-Je veux juste donner un coup de main.

-Tu crois qu'il serait incapable de régler ça tout seul?

-Non, mais je peux accélérer le processus. Ce n'est pas toi qui, lors d'une promenade sur une montagne en Alaska, me proposais qu'on devienne détectives privé? C'est l'occasion de faire mes preuves, non?

-Oui, mais pas au détriment de la fierté et de l'estime des autres.

-Je ne veux pas porter atteinte à l'estime de ton père, voyons. »

Elle eut un sourire taquin en reprenant mes paroles.

« Ce n'est pas toi qui, lors d'une promenade sur une montagne Inca, me disait que les vampires n'éprouvaient aucun sentiment de fierté et du devoir accompli parce que tout ce qu'ils entreprennent est trop facile à réaliser? »

Je ne pouvais rien répliquer à ça.

« C'est juste.

-Charlie en fait une affaire sérieuse. » reprit-elle plus gravement. « Pour lui non plus, la fierté du devoir accompli ça ne lui arrive pas souvent. Il serait fier de pouvoir régler ça lui-même. Il se passe tellement peu de choses ici… Ce n'est pas très gratifiant de s'occuper de retrouver les chiens perdus, de régler les conflits de voisinage et de tenir à l'œil les deux ou trois ados rebelles qui font des graffitis sur les trains de marchandise. Il n'a jamais eu l'occasion de prouver sa valeur. Pour une fois que son travail lui serait valorisant, laisse-le montrer de quoi il est capable. »

J'étais vaincu. Et touché par sa considération pour son père. Et elle prétendait que tout quitter pour subir une transformation ne l'affecterait pas? Qu'elle parviendrait à s'adapter? J'en doutais de plus en plus. Abandonner son père la rendrait malheureuse, même si je représentais une consolation éternelle.

« D'accord. » dis-je, revenant au moment présent.

« Je dois travailler de toute façon. J'ai besoin d'argent. »

Elle sentit très bien le regard acéré que je lui jetai mais fit mine de rien.

« Tu n'as pas besoin d'argent.

-Pour sauver la face, je dois me comporter comme toute lycéenne en âge de travailler. J'irai à la fac et je ne veux pas que mes parents se ruinent pour ça. Donc il me faut amasser de l'argent.

-Tu as un compte en banque très garni, je te signale. »

Elle semblait avoir du mal à garder son calme tout à coup.

« Écoute. j'ai déjà renoncé à payer ma part du voyage sous ce prétexte ridicule que ton argent m'appartenait. De l'argent que je n'ai pas mérité ni gagné à la sueur de mon front. Alors pour le reste, je t'en prie, laisse-moi me débrouiller. De toute façon, ce serait louche que mon petit ami me paie mes études. Mes parents ont leur fierté. Ils seraient humiliés que les Cullen paient tout à leur fille alors qu'eux ont du mal à joindre les deux bouts pour subvenir aux besoins de leur progéniture.

- Je ne te paie pas tes études puisque mon argent est ton argent. » m'obstinai-je.

« Aux yeux de mes parents, c'est ainsi qu'ils verront la chose.

-Ça peut se faire autrement. Tu pourrais recevoir une très gracieuse bourse d'études, par exemple. » badinai-je.

« De qui? » questionna-t-elle, prise au dépourvu.

« D'un organisme scolaire ou d'une association d'aide envers des étudiants non-voyants que Jasper inventerait. Comme ça, tes parents n'auraient pas besoin de vider leur compte en banque. L'argent des Cullen sera camouflé sous une donation que tes parents percevront comme un mérite accordé par l'état. Ils ne pourront pas trouver ça louche et leur fierté sera préservée. »

Elle resta muette d'hébétude quelques instants.

« Tu es diabolique.

-Et très fier de l'être. »

Ses traits prirent un air buté qui me rappela drôlement Charlie.

« Eh bien, bourse ou pas, je dois travailler.

-Jusqu'à la fin de l'enquête.

-Non. Pour tout le reste de l'année. Et probablement au-delà.

-Tu n'en as pas besoin. » m'agaçai-je.

« Jusqu'à nouvel ordre, je mène une vie humaine et puisque tu veux que j'aie une bonne vie humaine bien remplie et normale, ça commence par obtenir un petit boulot d'étudiants pour payer la fac. Parce que, ton histoire de donation gouvernementale, je ne suis pas censée être au courant jusqu'à ce que Jasper revienne et concocte une lettre en bonne et due forme ou je ne sais comment il va s'y prendre. Alors, je dois travailler comme tout le monde. On trouverait étrange que je reste les bras croisées. Et pour mon dossier scolaire, je dois avoir accompli soit du bénévolat, soit avoir un travail régulier. Tu devrais faire pareil, d'ailleurs. »

Je fus abasourdi.

« Moi, avoir un boulot d'étudiants? »

Elle arborait un petit sourire coquin.

« Tu as bien décidé d'aller au lycée alors que tu n'en as pas besoin, non? Pourquoi pas te trouver un job aussi alors? Tu tiens à mener une existence aussi humaine que possible toi aussi, non? »

Je demeurai muet, interdit.

Elle plissa ses yeux, accusatrice.

« Quoi, c'est descendre trop bas dans l'échelle sociale que de dénicher un boulot et bosser comme le commun des mortels? Serais-tu snob Edward Cullen?

-Non. » me braquai-je.

Elle retrouva son sourire.

« J'ai entendu parler Mike de la boutique de sport de ses parents. Ils cherchent quelqu'un. Tu serais un candidat idéal puisque tu es un amateur de plein air et de camping, selon les villageois.

-Ça ne me plait pas. » me renfrognai-je.

« Pourquoi?

-Parce que travailler implique l'idée que nous serons séparés. »

Elle exhala un long et faux soupir accablé et fataliste.

« Pauvre de nous. Ce qu'on est à plaindre, n'est-ce pas? Condamnés à agir et travailler comme des humains...»

Elle me prit le bras pour m'arrêter, se leva sur le bout des pieds pour rejoindre mes lèvres.

« Je savourerai que davantage nos retrouvailles à chaque séparation. »

Et ce fut ainsi que je devins vendeur à la boutique de sport des Newton. Au début, Mme Newton n'en crut pas ses oreilles puis dût se rendre à l'évidence que je ne plaisantais pas quand j'allai la voir sur place. Dès mon premier jour, étrangement, les amateurs de sport et de camping se firent très nombreux. Plus louche encore, la clientèle féminine était deux fois plus nombreuse que d'habitude. C'était à prévoir; un jeune Cullen qui travaille, c'était du jamais vu. Fallait qu'on vienne vérifier ça de près. Ahurissant le nombre de filles en talons hauts qui se découvraient soudain une passion pour le camping sauvage, le canot et la pêche.

Alice se moquait allègrement de moi. Bella aussi, d'ailleurs. Elle était particulièrement fière de son coup. Elle me prenait à mon propre jeu. J'aurais perdu toute crédibilité si je n'avais pas accepté ce boulot. C'aurait été avouer indirectement que la vie normale des mortels ne me plaisait pas. Plutôt contradictoire de ma part puisque je tenais à ce qu'elle mène une vie heureuse et humaine. Du moins jusqu'à ce que je change d'avis et que je lui propose de rejoindre nos rangs. Un choix que j'étais encore loin d'avoir fait. J'étais toujours indécis. En attendant, je voulais qu'elle ne rate rien de sa vie humaine. Et, comme elle me l'avait si judicieusement rappelé, une vie humaine commençait par un boulot humain.

Misère...

Carlisle était plutôt satisfait. Il était le seul de la famille qui avait un boulot officiel. Je montrais en quelque sorte l'exemple aux autres membres du clan.

Je n'avais pas très hâte que Rosalie et Emmett reviennent. Ce dernier se paierait ma tête à coup sûr. Vendeur d'articles de camping. J'imaginais déjà tous les quolibets et les plaisanteries qu'il me lancerait sans arrêt.

A mon grand dam, je n'allais pas être tranquille très longtemps parce qu'Alice les vit arriver pour le week-end.

« Ils seront là pour l'anniversaire de Bella, c'est gentil, non?

-Quel anniversaire? » demanda la concernée, méfiante.

« Tu ne crois tout de même pas que nous allons laisser tomber la fête que j'avais prévu sous prétexte que tu travailles au poste de police? Tu travailleras samedi et dimanche en avant-midi. Tu auras ta soirée de dimanche. J'ai tout organisé! Sue est d'accord pour te remplacer. »

Un pli maussade aux lèvres, Bella crut bon de ne rien ajouter de plus. Elle aurait sans doute rouspéter davantage si elle ignorait que Alice faisait surtout tout ça pour tromper son ennui depuis que Jasper et elle étaient séparés. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas d'être d'humeur grognon jusqu'au dimanche matin.

« Bon anniversaire! » claironna Charlie en entrant dans la chambre ce matin-là. Depuis ma cachette dans un arbre (j'avais quitté la chambre quelques minutes plus tôt quand j'avais entendu le père s'activer), je vis par la fenêtre qu'il tenait un plateau en main. « Petit-déjeuner au lit pour ce grand jour! »

Encore endormie, Bella se redressa dans son lit en bâillant.

« Tous aux abris, sauve qui peut... Mon père a fait à manger. »

Bon joueur, Charlie s'esclaffa.

« T'inquiètes. C'est Sue qui l'a préparé. »

Il embrassa son front en déposant le plateau sur ses cuisses.

« Majeure... Comme le temps passe... »

Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Papa, ne te montre pas sentimental. Ce n'est qu'un nombre.

-Un nombre symbolique. Je ne suis officiellement plus ton tuteur.

-Mais tu restes mon père.

-Ravi de te l'entendre dire. »

Il posa un paquet sur le plateau.

« Puisque tu travailles de jour et que ta copine Alice va monopoliser ton temps libre ce soir, autant t'offrir ton cadeau tout de suite.

-Oh, papa, ce n'était pas la peine.

-Ha, je savais que tu dirais ça. » ricana-t-il. « Pas de chichi et ouvre ton cadeau. »

Les doigts de Bella s'hasardèrent sur le papier et le déchirèrent. Elle découvrit une boîte contenant un nouveau lecteur de musique.

« Celui-là est particulier. L'ère est aux écrans plasma et c'est de plus en plus difficile de trouver des lecteurs avec des touches et boutons en relief. Celui-là est à écran plasma mais il parle. Quand tu frôles les différentes fonctions sur l'écran, il dit " play", "avance", "arrière", etc. Tu appuies plus fort sur la fonction que tu veux quand tu l'as trouvé. Il nomme même les chansons que tu as dans ta liste si tu en cherches une en particulier. Plus besoin de chercher à tâtons.

- Oh, trop chouette! Merci, papa! »

Elle en échappa presque son plateau pour embrasser son père.

Fier de lui, il pouffa et la repoussa gentiment.

« Dépêche-toi de manger. Nous devons filer au poste. Plus vite tu commenceras, plus vite tu seras libérée pour la fête d'Alice. »

L'humeur de Bella se rembrunit et elle picora son assiette en bougonnant.

« Sois un peu reconnaissante, allons. Alice a, parait-il, organisé un goûter d'anniversaire somptueux. Elle se donne beaucoup de mal pour toi.

-Je lui ai répété cent fois que je n'aimais pas les fêtes.

-18 ans, ça se souligne.

-Pour Alice, souligner et fêter en grand comme si on était aux oscars sont deux termes qu'elle n'arrive pas à différencier.

-Tu n'exagèrerais pas un tout petit peu?

-À peine. »

Charlie leva les yeux au plafond et quitta la pièce en se disant que Bella était sans doute la seule fille au monde qui ne désirait pas de fête pour sa majorité.

Je quittai mon poste d'espionnage. Mme Newton m'avait donné mon dimanche et il était convenu que je chasse avec Carlisle alors nous passâmes une partie de la journée en forêt. Nous pûmes constater entre deux proies que les animaux migraient vers le nord, privés de leur habitat à cause des coupeurs de bois. À ce rythme, nous allions devoir migrer nous aussi...

Quand il fut bientôt l'heure d'aller chercher Bella au poste, nous retournâmes au manoir pour nous changer.

Les yeux ronds, je dévisageai les décorations qu'Alice avaient installées durant la nuit dans toute la maison et sur le terrain. Je fus très heureux en ce moment que Bella fût aveugle. Mais quelque chose me disait qu'elle allait sentir d'une manière ou d'une autre toutes les guirlandes, les lanternes, les fleurs, les ballons et les confettis.

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu en penses? » s'enquit ma soeur, mettant la touche finale à un gâteau de plusieurs étages.

« J'en pense que tu vas te faire étriper. »

Elle chassa mon avertissement d'un geste agacé de la main.

« Ni toi ni Bella n'allez gâcher mon plaisir aujourd'hui. »

Esmé avait aussi mis la main à la pâte, dans tous les sens du terme. Elle rayonnait autant qu'Alice. Jamais elle n'avait eu l'occasion de fêter l'anniversaire de qui que ce soit et trouvait l'expérience fort amusante.

« Vous auriez pu commander tout ça chez le traiteur au lieu de mettre la cuisine sens dessus dessous. » dis-je en me pinçant le nez. Toutes ces odeurs de nourriture humaine me répugnaient.

« Ça n'aurait pas été pareil. » protesta Esmé. « Bella aime tout ce qui est fait maison. Un goûter venant du traiteur aurait été... trop impersonnel.

-À quoi bon faire tout ça pour une seule personne? Elle ne mangera même pas le dixième de ce que vous préparez.

-Elle non, mais les SDF oui.

-Les...Qui ça? »

Alice leva son petit menton fier.

« Je la connais notre Bella. Je sais très bien qu'elle sera scandalisée d'apprendre que nous avons dépensé de l'argent pour faire des mets qui ne se mangeront pas. Je vais entendre râler sur le gaspillage, l'économie, l'abus de la bonne chère, l'inconscience de dépenser inutilement, blablabla. Alors, pour éviter l'esclandre, je vais lui dire que tout ce qu'elle n'aura pas mangé sera livré le soir même au refuge des sans-abris de Port Angeles. Ingénieux, non?

-C'est remarquablement bien planifié. » reconnus-je, impressionné. « Elle ne trouvera rien à redire. »

« Et si elle veut des preuves, je m'engage à livrer moi-même tout ça, avec elle, si elle veut m'accompagner sur place. Comme ça, j'aurai MA fête organisée comme JE le désire et personne ne m'en voudra pour mes petites... extravagances.

-Tes excès, tu veux dire. »

Elle haussa une épaule indifférente.

« Peu importe.» Ses yeux s'agrandirent en regardant sa montre. « On a cinq minutes de retard sur le planning! Va vite te changer et chercher Bella. Emmett et Rosalie arriveront dans 35 minutes. »

Elle me mit dehors de la cuisine.

Hésitant entre le découragement et l'hilarité, je montai à l'étage et enfilai docilement la tenue qu'Alice avait déjà préparée. Je soupçonnai le choix du tissu en suède doux voulu pour les mains de Bella.

Je me présentai à 16 heures tapante à la porte du poste.

Ce fut Sue qui ouvrit. Je tâchai d'ignorer le rose de ses joues en me voyant attifé comme -autant reprendre l'expression de Bella- comme un lauréat des Oscars.

« Entre. » se contenta-t-elle de dire.

Charlie me jaugea des pieds à la tête. Il commençait à comprendre ce que Bella avait insinué.

« Tu t'en vas quérir ma fille ou la reine d'Angleterre? » se moqua-t-il.

_La reine de mon coeur, _dis-je in petto_._

« Elle t'attend dans le bureau. » dit-il en jetant un coup de tête à la porte. « Elle parle à sa mère au téléphone. »

Je cognai et entrai discrètement. Bella m'adressa un sourire radieux et leva le doigt pour me faire patienter une minute.

« Oui, maman, je te remercie d'avoir appelé. » dit-elle à son portable.

La voix de Renée, toujours pimpante et excitée, piailla du récepteur.

« Tu auras ton cadeau plus tard dans l'année!

-Heu... Ah bon?

-C'est un cadeau qui exige que tu fasses tes valises et que tu amènes de la crème solaire!

-Tu m'invites en Floride?

-Mieux que ça! Je t'invite à Sumatra! Ce sera ton cadeau d'anniversaire et de Noël!

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? Un dérivé du Kama Sutra?

-Mais non! C'est une île d'Indonésie! Tu te souviens, on en avait discuté quand tu es venue! Un copain de Phil est agent de voyages et il a tout organisé! »

Les traits de Bella se décomposèrent en même temps que les miens. Renée n'avait toujours pas renoncé à ce voyage mère-fille.

Les petites séparations pour le boulot, nous pouvions gérer. Une séparation qui impliquait un océan entre nous, ça, c'était de la torture.

« Ah? Euh... C'est... C'est vraiment super, maman.

-C'est génial, tu ne trouves pas? Surveille ta boîte aux lettres, je t'ai envoyé un dvd documentaire sur l'Indonésie pour te donner un avant-goût. Tu vas a-do-rer.

-J'ai hâte d'y être! » s'exclama mon amoureuse avec un rire forcé.

« Ce voyage sera inoubliable. A nous les palmiers, la jungle, les pyramides, les aborigènes, les éléphants, les tigres...

-Tarzan tant qu'on y est... » marmonna Bella.

« Que dis-tu, chérie?

-J'ai dit que ce sera très amusant! Bon, on en reparlera plus tard, d'accord? Edward m'attend. Je t'aime maman.

-Je t'aime chérie! Amuse-toi bien! »

Bella raccrocha, effarée.

« On dirait bien que tu n'échapperas pas à l'Indonésie pour Noël.

-Je vais trouver une solution. J'ai plus de trois mois pour la faire changer d'avis. »

Elle vint à ma rencontre et ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec mon veston.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?

-Des vêtements.

-Des vêtements chics, plutôt. J'avais dit à Alice que je... »

Je la fis taire avec ma bouche.

« Bon anniversaire. » murmurai-je contre ses lèvres.

« Merci... » soupira-t-elle, éperdue.

« 18 ans, c'est une grande étape. »

Sa bouche se tordit en grimace.

« Palpitant. Je peux maintenant voter, quitter le lycée, partir de la maison… Je peux même acheter de l'alcool si je vais un peu plus haut au Canada. Vraiment génial.

-Ouh là, tant d'enthousiasme m'étourdit. »

Elle prit de grands airs supérieurs.

« Et je suis ton aînée maintenant. Faudra me traiter avec respect, politesse et civilité.

-J'ai plus de 100 ans. L'aîné ici, c'est moi.

-C'est vrai… Tu es un honorable vieillard. »

Elle moula ses lèvres à celles du vieillard. Un trop bref moment. Comme à chaque fois que nous rompions contact, je vécus une petite mort. La perspective d'une soirée en famille ne m'enchantait guère désormais.

« Bon… Un peu de sérieux. Allons-y. Plus vite on commence, plus vite ça finira.

-À vos ordres. »

Avant de sortir, je remarquai les deux seules cellules du poste.

« Tu es aussi gardienne de prison, ici?

-Eh oui, ça fait partie de mes fonctions. » plaisanta-t-elle en se donnant des airs importants.

Je notai la couche considérable de poussière sur les barreaux et les toiles d'araignées au plafond. Les serrures étaient tellement rouillées qu'aucune clef ne pouvait y tourner, j'en étais sûr.

« Ont-elles jamais servi? » demandai-je en grattant la rouille d'une des serrures avec dédain.

« On est à Forks. Le pire délit commis ici, c'est le vol d'une tablette de chocolat. Et le coupable a eu une bonne fessée de sa mère et privé de Wii pour un mois.

-Ouf, les châtiments sont sévères dans le coin, dis donc. »

La mention des cellules lui avait donné une idée.

« Pour éviter la fête, je pourrais peut-être commettre un vol aussi, qu'est-ce que tu en penses? » lança-t-elle, les yeux plein d'espoir.

« Une tablette de chocolat, par exemple? » raillai-je.

« Disons plutôt une voiture. Comme ça, on m'enfermera dans une de ces cellules et je ne pourrai assister à la fête.

-Du moment que tu fais de moi ton complice de vol et que nous sommes enfermés dans la même cellule, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient.

-Mhh, marché conclu. »

Elle leva la main avec solennité pour sceller l'entente. Je m'en emparai et la tirai vers moi pour l'entourer de mes bras.

« Hélas, connaissant Alice, elle payerait notre caution. Ou organiserait notre évasion. Elle serait prête à tout pour que tu ne rates pas l'événement. »

Je posai une main sur la serrure et regardai le fond de la cellule avec envie. Cette petite pièce me semblait cent fois plus invitante qu'une fête. Du moment que Bella s'y trouvait aussi.

Poussé par le désir de me faire des réserves pour la soirée qui s'annonçait longue, j'allais recueillir ses lèvres à nouveau, cependant une arrivée mentale me stoppa dans mon élan.

« Tiens, quand on parle du loup… »

Pour une raison que j'ignorais, Alice se présentait au poste. Elle salua Charlie dans le parking alors qu'il partait en patrouille, dit à Sue qu'elle venait s'assurer que la vedette du jour ne s'attardait pas trop et se dirigea vers le bureau. Elle ferma derrière elle la porte.

« Alice, tu n'as pas besoin de nous surveiller. » lui dis-je sans ambages. « Je n'allais pas la kidnapper pour l'emmener au Mexique. »

Bella hochait la tête, exaspérée.

« Quand bien même aurions-nous 2 minutes de retard sur ton planning…

-Eh bien, justement, parlant de planning…heu…

-Quoi? »

Alice était particulièrement nerveuse, tout à coup.

Je réalisai bêtement qu'elle se serait jetée sur Bella pour lui souhaiter bon anniversaire, en temps normal. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Elle avança à petits pas dans le bureau, la tête basse et se mordit la lèvre. Elle me lança un coup d'oeil plein d'appréhension.

« Je... Il y a du changement au programme. »

Sa petite voix pleine d'incertitude m'alerta.

« Qu'y a-t-il? » m'enquis-je, inquiet.

« Je viens de voir... Une arrivée inopinée. Ils... Ils se sont décidés à la dernière minute, je n'ai rien pu prévoir plus tôt. Je suis navrée. Ils voulaient faire une surprise à Bella. »

J'aperçus la vision qui tournait en boucle dans son esprit et je me figeai.

« De qui parles-tu? » questionna Bella, anxieuse.

« Les Horvakia. Ils arrivent. »

Mes doigts se crispèrent sur la poignée de cellule que je n'avais toujours pas lâchée.

« Est-ce que….

-Oui. Laurent est avec eux. »

CLANG!

La poignée de la cellule fut cassée.

_**À suivre.**_

* * *

_**Vous trouvez qu'il ne se passait pas grand-chose dans ce chapitre? Bah, ça s'appelle « mettre en place des éléments qui serviront l'action plus tard » les enfants^^**_

_**Bonne nouvelle pour vous :le prochain chapitre est déjà prêt. Enfin, disons prêt à 98%, il me reste quelques trucs à régler et la suite arrivera donc dans quelques jours, au lieu de l'habituel quelques semaines.**_

_**Merci beaucoup**__ à : __**El's**__ (ouf, je vais avoir la grosse tête moi! J'ai un faible pour Pachacamac alors ça fait plaisir que tu l'apprécies autant toi aussi^^oh c'est souvent ce qui arrive au début, les gens sont pas trop intéressés à lire parce que c'est un remake de ce qu'on connaît déjà, mais merci d'avoir persisté et continué!), __**Sophia**__ (les trois petits points en disent long ;)), __**Little-Flower**__ (oui oui tu peux me tutoyer allons^^ je suis sans mot là… ouf.. je sais pas quoi dire de plus si ce n'est merci énormément pour ton intérêt envers mon histoire. Ça me touche énormément. Désolé de t'avoir empêché de manger, huhuhu), __**Mi**__ (ravie d'avoir pu égayer ces fins de vacances! Merci pour les encouragements, c'est très apprécié!), __**June-en-juin **__(héhé, comme tu as pu le voir, le voyage de retour s'est fait sans anicroches mais il n'y aura pas moins d'action pour autant à Forks, promis! Contente que la petite scène sensuelle t'ait plu. J'ai eu du mal à l'écrire. Le lemon c'est pas ma force disons. Je suis touchée que ma version de Bella te convienne. Pour toutes les raisons que tu as nommés, je l'ai fait différente de la vraie Bella et tant mieux si cette version trouve grâce à tes yeux. La transformation est et restera un sujet de dilemme pendant un bon moment encore. Qui sait ce que leur réserve l'avenir…^^), __**Rose**__ (Bonjour Rose avec un R majuscule! Contente de constater que je ne suis pas folle et que je ne vois pas double! Je suis flattée de compter parmi tes histoires préférées et je vais tâcher de continuer d'être à la hauteur jusqu'à la fin!), __**Eury**__ (contente que la scène sensuelle t'ait plu. J'ai eu du mal à bosser dessus alors c'est bon de savoir que le résultat tient la route. Ce ne sera pas la dernière scène de ce genre, mais j'avoue que je ne suis pas à l'aise avec ce style. :S merci en tout cas pour tes encouragements!) __**Zoubida**__ (hélas non, y a pas d'action dans ce chapitre, enfin pas ce genre d'action-là en tout cas. Les galipettes, j'y vais à petites doses^^), __**Sabrinella **__(désolée j'ai encore mis une éternité à poster la suite! Et ne t'inquiète pas pour nos deux tourtereaux.^^), __**rose**__ (bonjour rose avec un r minuscule! eh bien non, tu n'es pas seule! Il y a bien deux roses différentes qui m'ont écrit. Je savais bien que je n'étais pas cinglée, huhu. Oui oui comme tu peux le voir, j'ai continué, je suis loin d'en avoir terminé même^^ merci d'avoir été là jusqu'ici!), __**Phoenix**__ (pas à très vite, hélas. Comme d'hab, je mets mille ans entre chaque publication, gné), __**Aussidagility **__(toujours heureuse de savoir que tu suis les péripéties de nos deux tourtereaux^^), __**Satuzoki**__ ( vi, mine de rien, le couple évolue, physiquement en tout cas. Contente d'être arrivée à susciter toutes ces émotions chez toi.^^ Tu as une très belle imagination, hihi, hélas, comme tu as pu le constater, le vol en question ne concerne pas les tableaux :P) __**Marie**__ ( t'inquiète, on reverra Jasper et on reverra Akiko!^^). _


	42. Bon Anniversaire

_Pour vous remettre un peu dans le bain, il serait peut-être bien de relire le chapitre consacré aux Horvakia._

**Chapitre 41**

**Bon Anniversaire**

On aurait dit que le manoir s'apprêtait à subir un état de siège.

Je faisais les cent pas dans l'entrée, Emmett montait la garde à contrecoeur dans le garage, Esmé surveillait la forêt qui bordait la maison, Carlisle avait un œil sur la porte arrière, Rose était assise dans le salon, très relax, et Alice terminait de jouer à la poupée avec Bella.

Emmett se gratta la tête, déconcerté par l'inquiétude générale.

« Pourquoi je dois jouer les chiens de garde? Depuis quand faut-il se méfier des Horvakia?

-Tu as la mémoire courte. » ronchonnai-je. « Dois-je te rappeler qui est leur dernière recrue?

-Laurent est de notre côté maintenant. C'est lui qui nous a aidé à cerner le vrai pouvoir d'Igor, je te signale. On lui doit une fière chandelle.

-Emmett n'a pas tort, chéri. » tempéra Esmé.

Je continuai de faire les cent pas, ma seconde écoute ouverte à pleine capacité pour surveiller l'apparition du moindre esprit dans les parages.

Bella était assise dans le fauteuil, se tortillant les mains l'une contre l'autre comme à chaque fois qu'elle devenait nerveuse. Elle en avait complètement oublié la robe bustier en soie qu'Alice lui avait enfilé. Elle n'avait rien dit sur les nombreux mets qui ne se mangeraient pas et si elle avait senti la déco ostentatoire, elle ne le mentionna pas. Toute son attention était tournée vers nos prochains visiteurs.

« Ça risque d'être... Intéressant. » dit-elle avec un sourire timide.

Carlisle soupira, mécontent. Pour avoir engendré lui-même des nouveau-nés végétariens, il n'était pas sans savoir que Laurent était sevré depuis trop peu de temps pour être insensible à l'humaine présente dans la maison. Le risque était encore plus grand qu'avec un carnivore. Un carnivore était toujours assouvi, contenté, repu. Un végétarien nouveau était constamment au supplice, en manque et insatisfait de son régime. Une personne comme Bella pouvait provoquer un déchaînement extrême, une perte de contrôle totale. Elle serait l'oasis d'un voyageur assoiffé perdu dans le désert.

La situation était délicate. Les Horvakia venaient expressément pour l'anniversaire de Bella. Ils prendraient pour insulte personnelle son absence si elle quittait les lieux pour qu'on la mette à l'abri loin de la tentation qu'elle représentait pour Laurent.

Nous devions donc continuer comme prévu la fête et accueillir nos invités comme le ferait un hôte digne de ce nom.

«Combien de temps avons-nous? » s'enquit Carlisle.

« Dix minutes, tout au plus. » décréta Alice. « Ils sont venus en voiture. Emmett, tiens-toi prêt.

-Compris. »

Bella étouffa sous le nuage de parfum qu'Alice répandit sur elle.

« Est-ce vraiment nécessaire?

-J'essaie de camoufler ton odeur comme je peux. »

Depuis mon coin, je ne décolérais pas.

« Quelle idée de venir ici! Ils savent très bien ce qu'elle sent! Ils savent qu'elle est irrésistible pour n'importe quel carnivore! »

Mon père jugea bon de me ramener à l'ordre.

« Les Horvakia savent ce qu'ils font. S'ils ne croyaient pas Laurent prêt à affronter cette difficulté, ils ne seraient pas venus avec lui. Ils ne feraient pas prendre de risque à Bella. Ils viennent ici pour elle mais surtout pour nous présenter Laurent et officialiser son appartenance à notre choix de vie.

-Accueillons-les comme il se doit. » ajouta Esmé. « Ce sont des amis, de la famille. J'ai confiance en eux et tu devrais en faire autant.

-Je n'aime pas ça. » Je me tournai vers Alice. « Que vois-tu?

-Rien de concret. Tant que nous ne serons pas confrontés directement à l'événement, il ne se dessinera rien de net dans les méandres de l'avenir.

-Super… Vraiment super… » marmottai-je en poursuivant mes cent pas.

Bella était nerveuse, mais trouvait ma réaction excessive.

« Moi, je les trouve adorables de nous faire la surprise de leur visite pour mon anniversaire.

-Adorables? Adorables? ! Ils sont cinglés oui.

-Arrête de tourner en rond, tu vas finir par creuser une tranchée sur le parquet. » dit Rose avec lassitude.

Je me raidis; six consciences vampiriques venaient d'entrer dans mon champ de captation.

« Les voilà. » annonçai-je, sentencieux.

Bella se leva, lissa machinalement sa robe. Je fonçai dans sa direction, la couvris de mon ombre. Deux voitures pénétrèrent dans le garage que Emmett venait d'ouvrir avec la télécommande. La porte jouxtant le salon était ouverte et j'entendis diverses effusions alors que de la première voiture sortaient la chef du clan, Tanya, ainsi que Kate et Carmen.

« Emmett! Salut, cousin! »

Mon frère oublia son poste de chien de garde, trop ravi de voir Kate. Elle lui assena un coup de poing sur l'épaule et il partit d'un grand rire tonitruant en lui envoyant une claque dans le dos. Ils avaient toujours adoré se chamailler ces deux-là. Tanya salua Emmett plus brièvement et se dirigea droit vers l'entrée menant au salon.

On ne pouvait manquer sa chevelure d'or qui voletait dans ses déplacements. Toujours aussi séduisante et parfaitement consciente de l'être, elle entra d'un pas léger et sûr. Elle parcourut des yeux le reste du clan qui souriait et saluait son arrivée. Elle n'accorda que très peu d'attention à ma famille, puis fondit sur moi.

« Edward! Comme je suis heureuse de te voir! »

Ses bras m'entourèrent le cou. Je restai de marbre tandis que ses lèvres de pierre se déposaient sur ma joue. Elle n'avait pas changé celle-là. J'étais toujours son préféré.

« Salut Tanya. »

La froideur de ma voix la poussa à se détacher de moi. Ses yeux de méduse croisèrent les miens et elle perçut très clairement mon animosité. Elle comprit que je n'approuvais pas du tout son initiative en tant que chef de clan. Elle ignora cordialement mon aversion et persista à conserver son sourire charmeur.

Bella tentait bravement de restée détendue.

« Bonsoir Tanya. »

L'intéressée daigna lui accorder son attention.

« Bonsoir Bella! Joyeux anniversaire!

-Merci. C'est gentil d'être venus.

-Nous nous sommes dit que nous ne pouvions rater une occasion pareille. »

Elle l'étreignit. Le geste était sincère, mais beaucoup moins tentaculaire qu'avec moi.

« Salutations, Carlisle. » dit-elle, se tournant vers lui.

De chef à chef, une franche poignée de mains fut échangée.

« Ça fait longtemps, mon amie.

-Trop longtemps. »

La moitié de mon attention se maintenait sur les retrouvailles de ma famille avec Carmen, Kate et Tanya. L'autre moitié se maintenait sur la deuxième voiture dans le garage. Irina, Eléazar et Laurent en sortaient. Emmett retourna à son poste à l'entrée, salua joyeusement Irina et Eléazar et octroya un salut formel au troisième individu. Je n'entendis pas de salut en retour.

« Joyeux anniversaire, Bella! »

Carmen, de loin la plus maternelle et bienveillante des membres du clan, serra Bella dans ses bras. Sa douceur et sa bonne humeur calmèrent un peu ma compagne.

« Merci, Carmen. Ça fait plaisir de vous voir.

-Un anniversaire… Ça doit bien faire deux siècles que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de fêter un anniversaire! »

Mes yeux restaient fixés sur l'entrée pour guetter les derniers arrivants. Carmen attrapa mon menton et me força à la regarder.

« _Tout ira bien, jeune Edward._ » Elle m'adressa un sourire confiant et rassurant. Elle avait anticipé ma réaction. Je répondis au sourire, un peu crispé.

« Ouah, belle baraque! » s'extasia Kate. Les Horvakia n'étaient encore jamais venus nous voir depuis que nous avions déménagé à Forks. Kate fut secouée d'un rire moqueur en regardant toutes les décorations d'anniversaire.

« Je parie que toutes ces fantaisies sont d'Alice.

- Je n'ai pas pu me retenir de mettre ma touche personnelle. » avoua cette dernière. Ma sœur souriait en surface, mais cogitait intérieurement. Elle se concentrait sur chaque minute à venir pour détecter le moindre ennui.

Après avoir salué Rosalie, Tanya pivota sur elle-même, intriguée.

« Bah, où est Jasper?

-Au Japon. » dit Esmé. « C'est une longue histoire. » ajouta-t-elle.

« Viens, approche. » entendis-je depuis l'entrée du garage.

Mon bras entoura les épaules de ma compagne alors qu'Irina précédait une silhouette noire dans le salon. Elle jaugea l'assemblée, comme pour évaluer les risques. Elle s'attarda sur moi et Bella, me transperça d'un regard empli d'avertissement, comme si c'était moi qui avais intérêt à bien me tenir, comme si j'étais le plus à craindre dans cette maison en ce moment. Elle n'avait pas tort. Mais tout dépendait de la personne qui se tenait derrière elle.

Elle fit un pas de côté et laissa Laurent pénétrer la pièce.

« Je crois que vous connaissez déjà tous notre nouveau membre, Laurent. »

Elle le désigna et au regard qu'elle posa sur lui, je compris tout le sérieux qu'elle accordait aux liens qui les unissait. Autrefois effacée et réservée, aujourd'hui elle avait une lueur farouche dans les yeux que je connaissais bien. Elle était éperdue d'amour. Elle couva du regard son ami alors que ce dernier saluait avec prudence l'assemblée d'un hochement de tête.

Je notai immédiatement le comportement de Tanya et Kate en compagnie d'Irina. On voyait tout de suite qu'elles n'étaient pas encore accoutumées à cette nouvelle situation. Les sœurs slovaques étaient autrefois inséparables. Avant, elles se jouaient toutes les trois des hommes, autant vampires qu'humains. Elles formaient un trio indissociable qui traitait la gente masculine avec légèreté, frivolité et condescendance. Voir leur cadette éprise sérieusement d'une personne les perturbait.

Je retournai mon attention sur Laurent. Le personnage que j'avais vu autrefois était fort différent aujourd'hui. D'abord de par son regard qui avait perdu son bordeaux sombre pour faire place à un ocre opaque. Il était beaucoup moins débraillé aussi. Moins sauvage. La tenue rapiécée et poussiéreuse avait été remplacée par des vêtements civilisés. Humains quoi.

Je me concentrai uniquement sur sa conscience, oubliant les saluts et les présentations qui étaient en train de se faire autour de moi. J'inspectai son esprit, me tins prêt à tout lorsqu'il inspira par le nez.

Il avait déjà senti Bella, mais c'était en plein air à une époque où il avait le ventre plein. Son régime lui était pénible, comme à nous tous. Sentir Bella aujourd'hui le mettait à l'épreuve. Épreuve qu'il remporta haut la main, à ma grande surprise. Il distingua très nettement la fragrance humaine parmi les odeurs vampires et l'isola du parfum sous lequel Alice avait étouffé Bella. Il apprécia le bouquet; je le vis par ses narines frétillantes, sa langue qui passa sur sa lèvre, ses pupilles qui se dilatèrent, mais tout cela ne dura qu'un bref moment. Il retrouva aussitôt tout son contrôle et salua en retour notre famille.

Carmen me sourit. _« Je te l'avais dit_. » tandis que Irina me toisait avec défi pour ensuite retourner contempler son compagnon en se gonflant d'orgueil.

Il avait peut-être réussi à se contenir, je n'étais pas davantage rassuré.

Carlisle, toujours affable et aimable, lui tendit la main.

« Bienvenu parmi nous. »

Laurent leva un sourcil mitigé à la vue de la main tendue vers lui. On aurait dit que ce genre de politesse lui était encore étranger. Trop humain. Mais il finit par serrer la main de Carlisle.

« Merci. »

Ce fut son premier mot et sa voix fit tressaillir Bella.

Il sentit sa tension et la sonda. Il fut amusé par sa nervosité. Cela lui rappelait des souvenirs. Je resserrai ma prise autour de son épaule, mouvement qui ne lui échappa pas. Nous nous mesurâmes tous les deux du regard. Je restai neutre. Ni souriant, ni hostile. Ce fut lui qui rompit notre échange visuel le premier pour admirer les murs.

« Très sympathique cette maison. L'ambiance est… chaleureuse. »

Jeu de mots pour désigner le seul être qui dégageait de la chaleur ici. La plaisanterie ne fit rire personne. Seule Irina manifesta un petit rictus gêné.

Laurent eut un sourire qui dissimula très mal une pointe d'arrogance.

« Bonsoir Isabella. »

Bien décidée à paraître décontractée, ma compagne esquissa un sourire.

« Bonsoir.

-Tu t'en es bien sortie depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vu. Je vois que James t'a laissé un souvenir. »

Il avait repéré la cicatrice dans sa paume.

Au nom infâme prononcé, l'atmosphère se tendit.

Mal à l'aise, Bella cacha sa main dans son dos.

« C'aurait pu être pire. » répondit-elle d'un ton qui se voulait désinvolte.

Ce à quoi Laurent parut très d'accord.

« Bonsoir Edward. » dit-il ensuite. Il examina ma position protectrice. « Ton attitude n'a pas changé depuis la dernière fois. »

Je me bornai à garder le silence.

« Arrêtez! »

Tout le monde sursauta au cri soudain qui avait retenti. Nous nous tournâmes tous en direction d'Eléazar, le dernier à entrer dans la maison. Il avait caché ses yeux avec ses mains, tenta de les écarter et d'ouvrir les paupières, mais à chaque fois une douleur atroce semblait le faire souffrir.

Ce comportement pour le moins inhabituel eut le mérite de faire oublier à tous la tension naissante dans la maison.

Carmen se précipita vers lui.

« Eléazar? Que t'arrive-t-il? »

Inquiète, sa femme s'empara de ses mains pour voir ce qui le faisait tant souffrir, mais il s'obstinait à les maintenir sur son visage.

« Lâchez-vous! Lâchez-vous immédiatement, c'est insupportable! »

Perdus, nous nous regardâmes tous d'un air perplexe.

« De quoi il parle? » s'enquit Emmett, dérouté.

Eléazar tenta encore une fois d'ouvrir les yeux, mais il se plia aussitôt en deux avec une plainte de martyr. On aurait dit qu'on avait projeté sur lui un projecteur éblouissant.

Je me mis dans sa tête pour évaluer la situation. Je compris ce qui n'allait pas, mais je fus totalement ahuri par ce que je découvris.

« Il parle du troisième don. » expliquai-je.

Je lâchai les épaules de Bella, me distançai d'elle d'un centimètre. Eléazar retrouva son calme immédiatement.

Il nous dévisagea, Bella et moi, confus et ébahi à la fois. Il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à voir ce qu'il avait vu. Personne autour de lui non plus d'ailleurs.

« C'est devenu beaucoup plus puissant. Ce don a gagné en force depuis la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus. »

Bella écarquilla les yeux, stupéfaite. J'en fis autant.

Toute la famille nous considéra, médusée. Personne ne voyait rien de particulier chez-nous. Normal puisque seul Eléazar possédait le talent de détecter les dons des autres.

Moi je ne sentais rien de puissant chez-moi. Idem pour Bella, j'en étais certain.

« En quoi ça consiste, ce don? » demanda Laurent, intéressé.

« Je l'ignore. Ça ne s'affirmerait que si Bella était comme nous. Pour l'instant, je vois… de la lumière qui les entoure quand ils se touchent. Avant c'était un voile discret d'une lueur diffuse. Aujourd'hui… c'est un halo éclatant de lumière aveuglante. »

Bella rougit. Elle perçut tous les regards braqués dans notre direction. Tout le monde tomba dans un silence observateur et elle chercha à le briser en lançant la première chose qui lui passa par la tête.

« On aura peut-être l'occasion de savoir ce qu'est ce don combiné un de ces quatre. » dit-elle avec un petit haussement d'épaule.

Les Horvakia saisirent l'insinuation.

« Vraiment? » s'étonna Carmen.

« Heu… Eh bien… Il se pourrait bien que…

-Rien n'est décidé. » dis-je, laconique, mais personne ne fit attention à moi.

« C'est fantastique! Quelle bonne nouvelle! » s'exclama Kate. Elle avait toujours été pour la transformation de Bella, mais son enthousiasme me dégoûta. Comme si Bella allait obtenir une promotion, un grade plus haut.

« Rien n'est décidé. » répétai-je d'un ton sec.

« Qui va s'en charger? » s'enquit Irina. « Carlisle, je suppose. C'est lui l'homme de la situation.

-Un cadeau d'anniversaire inestimable. » convint Laurent.

Je fis un pas en avant, énervé.

« Rien. N'a. Été. Décidé. » articulai-je.

Les Horvakia se refroidirent. Esmé intervint pour chasser le nouveau malaise créé.

« Allons nous asseoir, si vous voulez bien.

-Je me charge du buffet! » dit Alice en se précipitant vers la cuisine.

Carlisle fit asseoir tout le monde. Trois canapés furent occupés. La table du salon séparait les Horvakia des Cullen tel un no man's land.

« Alors, Laurent, comment se passe votre intégration? » demanda mon père.

Irina prit le bras de son compagnon et répondit à sa place.

« Bien. Il n'a pas fait une seule rechute. » dit-elle en l'admirant.

« Pas encore. » ajouta-t-il.

La possibilité qu'il puisse céder à la tentation ne semblait pas du tout l'inquiéter. Était-ce parce qu'il était certain de sa résistance ou parce qu'une rechute n'était pas grave à ses yeux?

« La vie de sédentaire est… intéressante. » méditait-il. Il jeta alors un coup d'œil à Bella et moi.

« Vous, vous avez été tout sauf sédentaires ces derniers temps à ce qu'il paraît.

-Nous avons beaucoup voyagé. » confirmai-je.

Cette conversation courtoise où on échange des banalités m'horripilait. Elle camouflait très mal ce sentiment d'inconfort qui régnait dans la maison. Les Horvakia avaient totalement conscience que leur visite impromptue ne faisait pas le bonheur de tout le monde. Et moi j'étais tout simplement incapable de faire semblant d'approuver la présence de leur dernier membre dans cette maison.

J'aurais apprécié la présence de Jasper qui aurait su détendre l'atmosphère avec son don.

« La France, le Pérou, L'Irlande, la Russie, le Japon… Vous n'avez pas chômé. » dit-il-avec un sourire grivois.

La prudence dont il avait fait preuve à son entrée avait disparu. Il avait compris que personne ne l'attaquerait, que nos deux clans étaient trop civilisés pour montrer ouvertement leur hostilité et il joua avec cette certitude en poussant les limites.

« Comment savez-vous où nous sommes allés? » questionnai-je, le regard rétréci.

Irina resserra sa prise autour du bras de son ami.

« Bella nous a écrit, tu te souviens? Enfin, tu as écrit pour elle, plutôt.

-Vous... Vous avez lu mes cartes postales? »

L'idée d'avoir été lue par un étranger ne lui plaisait pas trop.

« Bien sûr! » s'égaya Laurent. « Elles s'adressaient aux Horvakia et je fais partie de la famille à présent, non? » dit-il en jouant les innocents.

Carlisle s'éclaircit la gorge et décida de demander des nouvelles générales sur ce qu'avaient fait Tanya et les siens depuis deux ans.

D'autres banalités furent échangées. Je ne participai pas à la conversation. Je n'aurais pu feindre la courtoisie. Valait mieux me taire si je ne voulais pas envenimer l'ambiance précaire. Mon amoureuse ne se faisait pas très diserte non plus. Elle écoutait attentivement ce qui se passait autour d'elle, brave et courageuse bien que la présence de Laurent devait ramener à la surface d'affreux souvenirs. Liés directement à James.

L'obligation de rester groupé autour de Bella pour guetter Laurent était visiblement futile et les miens ne virent plus l'utilité de monter la garde. On finit par se lever et se disperser pour se mélanger les uns aux autres. On renouait vraiment. Comme au bon vieux temps, ou presque. Certains membres de ma famille firent visiter la maison, certains Horvakia inspectèrent avec un mélange de dédain et d'intérêt le buffet qui occupait tout le comptoir du salon. Je suivis Bella partout dans ses déplacements, si peu fréquents furent-ils. La plupart du temps, elle se contentait de faire du sur place pour éviter d'embaumer toute la maison de son odeur, geste de prévenance envers Laurent. Elle évitait d'approcher de trop près ce dernier, ce qui me convenait très bien. Il se montrait parfaitement en contrôle, même qu'il ne fournissait pas beaucoup d'efforts pour ignorer les battements de cœur de Bella. Pour autant, je ne talonnai pas moins ma compagne.

Eléazar vint s'entretenir un moment avec nous, plus pour nous étudier que pour faire la conversation.

« Je crois savoir pourquoi l'aura est plus puissante. Elle s'était faite plus lumineuse après l'avalanche qui vous avait tombé dessus en Alaska et maintenant elle est éblouissante probablement parce que vous avez tous deux passé à deux doigts de la mort cet été. Vous connaissez ce vieux dicton "ce qui ne tue pas rend plus fort"? Eh bien voilà. Les épreuves que vous avez traversées ont renforci votre pouvoir. Reste à savoir quel est ce pouvoir… »

Bella haussa les épaules, trouvant que tout cela tenait trop de la sorcellerie pour elle. Moi je me fichais bien de ce pouvoir. Et à quoi bon s'y intéresser puisque l'occasion de savoir de quoi il s'agissait n'était pas prête de se présenter. Enfin… pour le moment.

« Eléazar… » reprocha gentiment Carmen. « Laisse ces deux jeunes gens tranquilles avec tes histoires de don. Tu les embêtes. Et surtout, tu les empêches de se tenir par la main. »

Elle s'éclipsa avec lui avec un clin d'œil à notre égard.

J'étais sur le point de croire que la soirée ne tournait pas tant que ça au vinaigre, mais Laurent démentit vite mes croyances.

Il était en train de s'entretenir avec Carlisle, debout près de la baie vitrée du salon. Irina était encore pendue à son bras.

Kate était un peu plus loin, avec moi et Bella. Celle-ci tentait d'expliquer comment fonctionnait sa machine à ultrasons. J'étais si occupé à jouer mon rôle de garde du corps que je ne me souvenais même pas de quelle manière elles en étaient venues à discuter de ses projets de lycée.

« Ha, l'école... » dit soudain Laurent.

Le mot le fit rire. C'était un terme qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude d'employer.

« Quelle curieuse institution. L'éducation est une notion qui m'échappe. Ce besoin de s'instruire est compréhensible chez les humains, mais pour vous autres Cullen…? Pourquoi recommencer et recommencer votre scolarité sans arrêt? N'est-ce pas lassant?

-Notre mode de vie a ses inconvénients, je l'admets. » dit mon père.

Tout le monde avait regagné le salon entre temps. En tant que prof d'Histoire, Tanya demanda ce que nous avions préféré visiter durant l'été. Bella se montra un peu plus bavarde et enthousiaste jusqu'à ce que Laurent l'interrompe encore une fois.

« Un tel voyage est tellement extraordinaire. Vous n'en resterez sûrement pas là, mh? La vie de nomade, quand on y a goûté, on ne peut plus s'en passer. »

Il s'était de nouveau tourné vers Bella, de toute évidence peu disposé à la laisser reprendre sa conversation avec les deux sœurs.

Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui faire qu'on voyage ou non?

« Heu… Eh bien, il est possible que je passe les fêtes de Noël à Sumatra. » répondit Bella.

Eléazar, jusque-là absorbé dans ses réflexions à propos de notre don, s'intéressa tout à coup à la conversation.

« L'Indonésie? Il y a beaucoup de soleil là-bas. C'est risqué. »

Il n'avait pas compris que Bella ne parlait que de sa propre personne, mais il était hors de question de confirmer devant Laurent qu'elle serait sans surveillance à Noël. Celui-ci se fit songeur.

« Noël... Une autre institution qui m'est étrangère. Une fête pour louanger un sauveur. Si les humains savaient à quel point ils ont besoin d'être sauvés... ha! »

Une répartie qui eut le mérite d'approfondir le malaise ambiant.

Carmen tenta sa chance pour éliminer l'embarras général.

« Hum… Alors Bella, tu as terminé le récit de Arago que je t'ai envoyé?

-Bien sûr. J'ai adoré. Merci encore une fois.

-Les Éditions Swan est de loin la plus rentable de mes activités. » dit fièrement Carmen. « J'ai des tas de demandes de traduction en braille pour toutes sortes de livres, de romans, de documents civils, de poésie…

-On ne se douterait pas qu'il y a tant d'infirmes dans le monde… » dit Laurent d'une voix traînante.

Alice ignora la dernière remarque et se dirigea vers Bella.

« Tu dois avoir faim. Viens au comptoir, j'ai des tas de plats à te faire goûter. »

Ma compagne suivit ma sœur avec réticence. Elle n'avait pas du tout faim.

La mention de la nourriture amena la conversation sur un terrain moins glissant, pourtant pas du tout en accord avec la définition normale d'une fête d'anniversaire.

« De quoi vous nourrissez-vous? » questionna Laurent aux Cullen. « Quelles sont vos proies favorites? Des conseils seraient appréciés, car je dois avouer que je n'ai encore rien trouvé qui puisse réellement me satisfaire. »

Carlisle répondit de bonne grâce. Je ne portai pas vraiment attention à la conversation. J'observai plutôt ma compagne se déplacer de plats en plats. Elle soulevait à peine les cloches de verre et se dépêchait de mettre dans son assiette ce qu'elle trouvait. J'étais certain qu'elle se hâtait pour éviter d'incommoder tout le monde avec les odeurs de boustifaille humaine. Alice lui nommait ce qu'elle prenait, mais elle ne l'écoutait pas. Je n'étais pas un expert, par contre j'étais à peu près sûr qu'une salade verte ne pouvait être accompagnée d'un coulis de chocolat et qu'un chou à la crème ne pouvait être baigné dans une sauce à la moutarde.

J'entendis mon prénom et accordai à nouveau mon attention à la conversation.

« Le couguar est ce que préfère Edward. Tous les félins, à vrai dire. Hélas, ils sont rares dans ce coin de pays et protégés.

-Dommage, en effet. La chasse n'est pas aussi amusante qu'avant, je dois avouer. » dit Laurent avec dépit. « Je fais ce que je peux pour pimenter la partie cependant; poursuite, torture, écartèlement, morsure bénigne… »

Bella s'étrangla avec un morceau de pain. Elle déglutit et redonna son assiette encore pleine à Alice.

« Merci, c'était délicieux. »

Elle reprit place à mes côtés, pâle comme un linge.

Laurent ne nota pas mon regard assassin. À vrai dire, il n'avait même pas fait exprès de tenir des propos pareils et je doutais qu'il pût comprendre pourquoi je le zieutais. Il n'avait pas compris qu'il n'était pas très judicieux de parler de méthodes de chasse devant un humain en train de manger. Il n'avait jamais eu besoin auparavant de ménager qui que ce soit en censurant les détails sanglants. Ça ne faisait pas partie des mœurs carnivores.

Les Horvakia avaient été certains que Laurent se conduirait bien, qu'il ne cèderait pas à la tentation. Ils avaient eu raison. Mais leur expression à chacun -exceptée Irina- laissaient clairement voir qu'ils ne s'étaient pas du tout attendus à un comportement si embarrassant de sa part.

Tanya jugea nécessaire de faire diversion au plus vite.

« Mes sœurs et moi avons un cadeau pour toi, Bella. »

Elle s'installa près du piano et fit signe aux deux autres de la rejoindre. Irina obéit avec réticence, manifestement contrariée de devoir quitter le bras de Laurent.

« Votre visite était déjà un très beau cadeau. » protesta Bella.

Tanya échangea un regard de connivence avec Kate.

« On a entendu parler de ta répugnance pour les présents coûteux. » dit Kate. « Celui que nous avons à offrir ne coûte pas un sou.

-Ah bon? Qu'est-ce que c'est?

-Notre voix. »

Sans plus attendre, les sirènes d'Ulysse firent entendre leur chant. Leurs voix s'élevèrent dans le salon en une douce ritournelle aussi envoûtante que bouleversante. À l'unisson, elles chantèrent une complainte dans leur langue d'origine, un vieux dialecte musical ensorcelant. Si un homme humain s'était trouvé près de la maison, il aurait été hypnotisé et serait venu se jeter aux pieds du trio.

Quand elles eurent terminé, Bella battit des paupières, émue et ébranlée. Leur petit concert improvisé était parvenu à faire disparaître sa nervosité. Elle eut un sourire bienheureux et rêveur.

« C'était… indescriptible. Merci, merci beaucoup. »

Elle se fit confuse quand elle réalisa qu'elle était assise sur le canapé. Je l'avais fait asseoir durant le concert improvisé parce que son corps tanguait sous l'effet de l'enchantement.

Laurent applaudit au prodige.

« Tu es toujours aussi envoûtante. » minauda-t-il à l'intention de sa partenaire qui se retint de roucouler. Cette dernière retourna à son bras et les autres sœurs prirent place dans le canapé.

« Parlant d'envoûtement » reprit Laurent. « Je n'ai jamais vraiment su comment vous aviez réussi à vous délivrer du sort de ce cher Igor? »

Ma main au feu qu'il avait attendu la première occasion pour mentionner ce fâcheux incident qui avait failli nous coûter la vie à tous.

« Longue histoire. »

Tanya se fit soucieuse à ce pénible souvenir. Elle me considéra avec une angoisse rétrospective.

« Tu nous as vraiment inquiété, tu sais. Un loup-garou par-dessus le marché…

-Par chance que Laurent était là pour y voir clair. » soupira Irina langoureusement.

« Il était très fort ce Igor. » souligna Laurent. Le sort qu'il m'avait jeté l'impressionnait plus qu'il ne l'effrayait, à croire qu'il admirait son geste.

Il chassa une poussière invisible de son veston, s'intéressa à ses chaussures.

« Elle a été plutôt mécontente d'apprendre sa disparition. »

Je me tendis au visage qui apparut dans sa tête.

« Vous gardez contact avec Victoria? ! »

Bella se recroquevilla au fond du canapé. Elle tremblait. Fini le petit air rêveur d'après concert.

« Mh? Au téléphone seulement. J'ignore où elle se trouve exactement… » dit-il avec nonchalance.

Je scrutai tous les autres membres du clan qui semblèrent tous s'intéresser subitement à un élément différent du mobilier.

Ils avaient permis cela? Ils savaient que Laurent étaient toujours en lien avec Victoria et n'avaient rien fait?

Les membres de ma famille se regardèrent les uns les autres, pris entre étonnement et questionnement.

Laurent parut penaud devant tous ces visages choqués.

« Y a-t-il une règle chez les végétariens qui oblige à renier complètement ses anciennes fréquentations? »

Je serrai les dents.

« Que lui avez-vous dit d'autre à notre sujet? ! »

Irina me fusilla du regard.

« Calme-toi. Il n'a fait que rapporter les événements.

-Il valait mieux qu'une vieille connaissance la mette calmement au courant de la disparition de son ami, plutôt qu'elle l'apprenne d'elle-même plus tard en des circonstances plus brusques. » ajouta Laurent.

Voyez-vous ça. Et que lui avait-il révélé d'autre entre les branches?

Carlisle suivait le même fil de pensées que moi. Il essaya d'obtenir plus de détails sous le couvert de la courtoisie.

« Comment va Victoria? »

Laurent eut un soupir compatissant.

« Pas trop mal étant donné sa perte. D'abord James, puis maintenant son vieil ami Igor… Cela fait deux relations qu'elle perd en quelques mois. Elle est vraiment… » Ses yeux s'attardèrent un instant sur Bella. « à cran. »

« Vous m'en voyez navré. » répliqua Carlisle, le vrillant de son regard pénétrant.

Alice voyait venir de la discorde et voulut faire une distraction.

« Un peu de gâteau, Bella? » proposa-t-elle avec sourire forcé.

Consciente de la manœuvre, ma compagne entra dans le jeu.

« Je veux bien. »

Esmé s'y mit aussi.

« C'est moi qui l'ai fait. »

Je me fichais royalement du gâteau et de la dispute qu'Alice avait vu se profiler. Je me levai d'un bond.

« Irina, j'aimerais bien te montrer la nouvelle moto de Rosalie. Je crois que tu affectionnes particulièrement ce genre de véhicule, non? »

Elle ne fut pas dupée par ma subite affabilité. Personne dans la pièce non plus.

« C'est exact. »

Elle se leva à son tour.

« Après toi. » dis-je, une main tendue en direction du garage.

Elle fit signe à Laurent de l'attendre et celui-ci se cala dans le canapé, très détendu et aucunement atteint par le malaise qui régnait dans la maison.

Alice revenait avec une assiette remplie de gâteau, mais j'attrapai Bella par la main. J'ignorai complètement Eléazar qui poussa un cri en braquant un bras sur son visage et entraînai Bella dans mon sillage.

« Suis-moi.

-Mais… Mon gâteau?

-Plus tard. »

Il était hors de question qu'elle reste dans la même pièce que ce truand même si six Cullen veillaient sur elle.

Je fermai la porte jouxtant la maison, m'emparai des clefs de la moto et la fit démarrer. Le bruit du moteur enterrerait notre conversation.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux exactement? »

Irina avait croisé les bras, l'air renfrogné.

J'attaquai d'office.

« Tu aimes vraiment Laurent?

-Évidemment.

-Et lui, t'aime-t-il? »

Elle plissa ses yeux de fauve, mauvaise.

« Qu'est-ce que tu es essaies d'insinuer?

-Il se sert de toi.

-Foutaises.

-Il a gardé contact avec Victoria. N'est-ce pas révélateur?

-Tu crois toujours que la terre tourne autour de toi, c'est pas croyable… » dit-elle avec un rire sec.

J'ignorai la pique et elle reprit, acide :

« Et tu t'attendais à quoi? Qu'il renonce à tout son passé?

-Justement, il n'a pas oublié son passé, surtout pas son amitié avec cette femelle.

-Quel toupet! C'est ainsi que tu remercies Laurent? Sans lui, tu serais une épave encore persuadé qu'elle est morte. »

Bella se sentit pointée du doigt et rentra la tête dans les épaules.

J'avais de plus en plus de mal à garder mon calme.

« Écoute Irina, ce type n'est pas net! Il n'a pas rejoint votre clan pour rien!

-C'est juste! Il nous a rejoint parce qu'il était intéressé par notre mode de vie. Et puis nous nous sommes rencontrés et il n'a plus eu envie de partir.

-Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour se faire intégrer plus facilement, y compris te séduire. »

Je reconnus alors la succube qu'elle avait été autrefois. Son visage se transforma en masque de haine qui n'avait plus rien de divin.

« Tu as des préjugés sur lui parce qu'il a fréquenté celui qui voulait la destruction de ta compagne, c'est tout! Tu ne le connais pas!

-Il se sert de toi! » aboyai-je.

« Je t'interdis de le juger! A-t-on critiqué celle avec qui tu as choisi de t'unir, hein? Avons-nous condamné cette relation? Non! Alors de quel droit, toi, tu viens imposer ton opinion?

-Bella n'a rien à voir avec...

-C'est une humaine! Infirme, de surcroît! »

Ma compagne accusa le choc.

Le poing serré, j'étais à deux doigts de l'explosion.

« Et alors?

-Elle est encore moins des nôtres que Laurent ne l'est! »

Comment osait-elle la rabaisser et l'humilier ainsi ! ?

« Mon choix ne regarde que moi!

-Tout comme mes fréquentations ne regardent que moi! »

Je perçus confusément la chaleur de la main de Bella sur mon bras et je parvins à ma calmer un peu.

« Il est dangereux, Irina. C'est un arriviste, un opportuniste. Jasper n'a rien détecté chez-lui comme sentiment d'appartenance. Tes sentiments à son égard ne sont pas réciproques.

-Jasper n'est pas là pour juger la situation aujourd'hui.

-On ne peut pas devenir si insensible aux humains en quelques mois. Ça cache forcément quelque chose.

-Il a de la volonté.

-Toute la région de Denali est en danger, je te dis. Regarde comme il a banalisé la possibilité qu'il puisse faire une rechute! »

N'y tenant plus, Bella s'avança entre nous deux.

« S'il vous plaît, calmez-vous, ça ne sert à rien de…

- Il est sevré! » cracha l'autre.

« Il va chuter!

-Écoutez, je ne crois pas…

-Quoi, Alice l'a vu, c'est ça?

-Non.

-Tu as vu dans sa tête qu'il allait chasser des humains?

-Non.

-Alors tu n'as aucune preuve pour étayer ces accusations! » me dit-elle à deux centimètres du nez.

« Je vous en prie. » supplia Bella. Elle posa une main apaisante sur son épaule. « Calmez-vous, je… »

Irina dériva ses yeux vers les doigts qui la frôlaient.

« _Nesmiah na spenavu iusku_! » s'indigna-t-elle, pleine de dédain.

Tout se passa alors en un clin d'œil. Irina se dégagea l'épaule. Le geste fut trop saccadé ce qui eut pour résultat de faire tomber Bella sur la moto qui tomba à son tour de sa béquille.

Je perdis la raison. Tout bascula.

Mon corps n'avait pas besoin de ma tête pour agir et il démarra au quart de tour.

L'instant suivant, je défonçais la porte du garage avec le corps d'Irina que je tenais par la gorge.

Un sifflement de hargne jaillit d'entre ses dents tandis qu'un rugissement de ma gueule fit trembler les murs.

Je me sentis aussitôt agrippé de tous les côtés, me débattis sauvagement sans me soucier de savoir si les mains appartenaient aux miens ou aux Horvakia. À un moment, je reconnus la prise ferme et brutale d'Emmett sur mon bras et fus contraint de lâcher le cou de la vampire encastrée dans le métal.

Irina se retrouva entourée de ses sœurs. Le trio de succubes au comble de la fureur me toisa de leurs prunelles sauvages, prêt à l'attaque.

Esmé et Carmen se placèrent entre nous.

« Suffit! »

Emmett fut secondé par Eléazar pour me retenir. Je fixai sans relâche le regard haineux d'Irina, complètement sourd aux tentatives d'Esmé pour calmer le jeu. Carmen essayait aussi de calmer les siens, sans grand succès. S'en prendre à une sœur slovaque, c'était s'attirer leur courroux à toutes les trois. Kate, la plus violente et susceptible, était révoltée par moi. Tanya était choquée et peinée par mon attitude. Son petit vampire favori venait de baisser dans son estime. Eh bien, les soeurs slovaques venaient de baisser dans la mienne!

Je sentis la présence de Carlisle derrière moi. Il prononça des paroles qui me détournèrent de ma cible.

« Brûlée au deuxième degré… »

Je fis volteface. Bella était à genoux, les traits tirés par une vive souffrance. Carlisle était accroupi auprès d'elle, son bras entre ses mains. Je pris alors conscience que ça n'avait pas été qu'une bousculade. Elle était tombée sur le moteur brûlant de la moto en marche.

À ces nouvelles informations que je venais d'obtenir, Emmett et Eléazar ne suffirent plus à me retenir. J'aurais atteint Irina si Tanya et Kate ne m'avaient barré la route. Malheureusement pour elles, heureusement pour moi, j'avais très bien retenu les leçons de combat de Akiko. J'esquivai leur prise d'un tour de main. Hélas, Emmett avait lui aussi bien retenu sa leçon au Japon et il me fit obstacle.

Carlisle abandonna Bella à Alice.

« Edward, je t'ordonne d'arrêter! » somma-t-il.

Je n'obéis pas et me débattis encore.

Il se plaça devant moi pour me bloquer la vue d'Irina.

« Ça suffit! Tu te calmes, c'est un ordre! »

Rien à faire. Je ne voulais pas obéir. Je ne pouvais pas obéir.

Galvanisé par la colère, la hargne et la frustration accumulées dans la soirée, les actes et les paroles d'Irina n'avaient fait que jeter de l'huile sur le feu. Impossible de m'interrompre dans ces conditions.

Un cerveau humain déchaîné se préoccuperait seulement d'assouvir sa rage et il serait insensible à ce qui se produirait autour de lui, emmuré par son courroux. Moi, bien que totalement absorbé par mon désir d'atteindre Irina, une part de mon cerveau fut en mesure d'analyser ce qui se passait derrière moi. La scène me parvint de très loin, comme un écho d'un cri qui aurait retenti à des kilomètres alors qu'en fait tout se passait dans la même pièce. Tout était parasité tel un poste de radio mal réglé. J'étais trop enfoncé dans ma rage pour identifier les acteurs du poste grichouilleur.

« Laisse-moi l'approcher!

-Non! C'est trop dangereux!

-Il a perdu la tête, tu ne peux rien faire.

-Je peux l'arrêter, je peux le calmer! Laissez-moi faire!

-Alice, sors-la d'ici sur-le-champ. Va passer la brûlure sous l'eau froide.

-Non, lâche-moi! Je peux y arriver!

-Viens, sortons.

-Non! Laisse-moi! Laisse…»

L'écho devint trop dissipé et lointain. Je ne discernai plus rien. Toute mon attention et ma volonté furent alors accaparées par mon but; atteindre l'être despotique qui avait fait du mal à ma raison de vivre.

Je me tortillai pour échapper aux poignes qui me retenaient. J'allais sauter par-dessus une voiture pour atteindre les trois sœurs courroucées, tapis dans un coin du garage.

Je perdis cependant mon élan, frappé par un mur invisible. J'eus la nette sensation d'avoir été sonné.

Emmett et Eleazar en profitèrent aussitôt pour me ceinturer.

Désorienté, je cherchai l'origine du coup, jusqu'à ce que je prenne conscience que ce qui m'avait assommé était auditif, pas physique.

Des notes. C'étaient des notes qui se succédaient en harmonie et qui avaient résonné jusqu'à atteindre mes oreilles. Des notes que je connaissais bien. Trop bien. Elles jouaient, dansaient, berçaient. Elles étaient aux antipodes de mon chaos intérieur. Elles n'avaient pas leur place ici, elles étaient trop pures, ça ne s'accordait pas avec moi, avec ce que j'étais en ce moment.

Je fus foudroyé par cet air, douce litanie, légère et évanescente. Elle m'enroba de son voile invisible. Je luttai contre l'apaisement qui m'envahit aussitôt. Je ne voulais pas être calme. Je voulais me venger.

Autant lutter contre la gravité terrestre.

Jusque-là gonflé à bloc, je me dépressurisai totalement au son de la mélodie qui s'emparait de mon esprit et chassait toute idée de violence. D'erratique, mon souffle devint calme. D'enragés, mes prunelles devinrent sereines. De tendu, mon corps devint mou.

Eleazar et Emmett me lâchèrent quand ils ne sentirent plus de résistance de ma part. Les trois sœurs restèrent sur leurs gardes, farouches.

La raison me rattrapa et je réalisai la bêtise que j'étais en train de commettre.

Tout intérêt envers Irina s'évapora. Tout ce que je voulais maintenant c'était rejoindre la source des notes.

D'une démarche d'automate, je me détournai de tous les regards qui me dévisageaient, certains avec mépris, d'autres avec angoisse, et je n'eus plus d'yeux que pour mon piano dans le salon et la petite silhouette installée sur le banc. Hypnotisé, je marchai jusqu'au banc et pris place à côté de la silhouette. Elle ne cessa de jouer que bien plus tard, quand elle fut certaine que sa mélodie avait absolument tout annihilé la sauvagerie qui m'avait possédé.

À la dernière touche frappée, une caresse sur mon bras me libéra de transe et je clignai des yeux, comme si je sortais d'un rêve éveillé.

Son cœur battait avec frénésie. Ses mains tremblaient. Je crus pendant une seconde d'affolement être la source de sa peur, ce qui aurait été parfaitement légitime, jusqu'à ce que je comprenne qu'elle avait plutôt peur que je retourne au garage achever ce que j'avais initié.

Peur futile. Le monde venait de rétrécir et de se réduire qu'à elle. J'occultai tout le reste.

Je retrouvai ma voix; un son ténu qui n'avait rien à voir avec les rugissements.

« Montre-moi. »

Consciente que je resterais calme tant qu'elle me toucherait, ses doigts restèrent sur mon bras tandis qu'elle pivotait sur le banc pour montrer la blessure.

La zone brûlée n'était pas très étendue. La peau avait rougi. Je l'entendais frétiller. Des cloques apparaîtraient sous peu.

Je fus secoué d'un tremblement, réprimai un couinement animal.

« Je suis dé…

-Chut. » me coupa-t-elle, le doigt de son autre main sur ma bouche.

Elle s'efforçait de sourire, mais la douleur crispait son expression.

Elle avait mal, mais elle avait persisté à jouer. On l'avait empêché de m'approcher alors elle s'était rabattue sur la seule autre chose efficace qui me stopperait; sa composition personnelle.

Dans le garage, on entendait des éclats de colère. Une grande lassitude s'abattit sur moi et je me sentis agressé par ce qui se passait là-bas. Je savais que ça me concernait, mais je n'avais plus du tout envie d'y être mêlé. Tout ce que je voulais c'était effacer la souffrance que je voyais sur ce visage que j'aimais.

J'amenai Bella à la cuisine, ouvris le robinet. Je dirigeai délicatement son bras sous le jet d'eau. Son expression changea presque aussitôt. L'eau la soulageait.

On se disputait de plus en plus fort là-bas. Bella ne voulait pas que j'écoute, de peur que j'entende quelque chose qui attiserait à nouveau ma colère. Sa main intacte effleura mon cou, le bout de ses doigts caressa doucement ma mâchoire, pour me distraire. Ma tête s'affaissa, mon front tomba sur son épaule, son nez glissa dans mes cheveux.

Estimant que le jet avait fait son effet, je retirai son bras. Je frôlai la zone avec précaution. Je déposai ma paume sur la plaie. Ma froideur lui fit du bien. Je quittai son épaule, embrassai la brûlure, y laissai mes lèvres de glace. J'humai la peau. La brûlure la profanait; elle sentait le roussi. Le derme meurtri crépitait encore, comme la braise d'un feu mal éteint.

Bella s'affala contre mon torse, abandonna son bras à mes lèvres. Une certaine langueur la frappait; ce qui venait de se produire l'avait stressée au plus haut point.

La culpabilité se pointait. Une vieille amie perfide.

J'avais beau ne plus vouloir m'occuper de ce qui se passait dans le garage, j'entendais malgré moi des bribes de conversation.

« L'un des vôtres s'en est pris à l'un des nôtres! » vociféra Tanya.

« Je pourrais dire la même chose. » répondit Carlisle, stoïque. « Tanya, je crois que nous devrions en rester là pour aujourd'hui. Cela vaut mieux. Laissons retomber la poussière. »

Prononcer ces paroles ne lui faisait pas du tout plaisir.

« Mais tant que Laurent sera avec vous je crains que la situation ne reste... délicate.

-S'il n'y avait pas d'humain dans ton clan, la présence de Laurent t'importerait peu.

-Détrompe-toi. Je m'inquiète pour vous.

-Laurent fait partie de mon clan maintenant. Si tu le chasses, lui, tu nous chasses tous.

-Tanya... Même toi tu trouves cette situation étrange, j'en suis certain. »

J'étais trop préoccupé par la blessure pour me mettre dans la tête des autres et suivre ce qui se passait dans le garage. J'entendis néanmoins les portes des voitures s'ouvrir.

« Ma soeur a trouvé un compagnon d'éternité, comme toi et tes enfants. Je n'ai pas à intervenir dans sa décision. Il est de ma famille, maintenant. Ma soeur est heureuse, c'est tout ce qui compte à mes yeux. »

Sa voix avait tremblé. Pas de rage, mais d'apitoiement. On aurait dit qu'elle tentait de se convaincre de la véracité de ses propres paroles.

« Très bien. » se désola mon père. « Il ne nous reste plus qu'à nous dire au revoir.

- Nous partons. » Il y eut un silence. « J'ai dit : nous partons! » répéta-t-elle.

Apparemment, des membres de son clan éprouvaient des réticences à s'en aller. Carmen et Eléazar sans doute. Nous quitter ne devait pas les enchanter. Mais ils étaient sous la tutelle de Tanya. Ils devaient obéir. Et ce fut ce qui se produisit; les portes des voitures claquèrent. Ça, Bella l'entendit clairement.

« Ils s'en vont? ! »

Elle n'attendit pas de réponse et se dégagea le bras. Oubliant la douleur et la fatigue, elle tituba jusqu'au salon.

« Ce n'est pas nécessaire d'en arriver là! Ce n'est qu'un accident! J'ai perdu l'équilibre! »

Me quitter eut un effet de démembrement sur moi. On venait de m'arracher un morceau vital. Cependant que je la rattrapais, le monde rétréci s'élargissait de nouveau et je fus plus conscient de ce qui se passait aux alentours. J'aurais voulu que le monde demeure réduit à Bella, parce que retrouver l'environnement tel que je l'avais laissé avant qu'elle joue du piano ramenait en moi la colère que j'avais éprouvée.

« Elle t'a poussé. » grondai-je.

La porte du garage étant défoncée, Emmett la fit coulisser à la main. J'entendis les voitures démarrer sur les chapeaux de roues et faire crisser le gravier sous les pneus. Ils étaient partis.

Les autres étaient revenus au salon. Je vis des visages dépités. Cette soudaine séparation les chagrinait.

Ce reste de colère qui se repointait m'empêchait d'être aussi déçu de la tournure des choses. Elle n'était toutefois plus aussi destructrice, ce qui me permit de reconsidérer les derniers événements la tête froide.

J'avais pressenti que la situation dégénérerait avec Laurent dans les parages. J'avais cru que ce serait dû à une attaque de sa part. J'avais eu tort, mais la situation avait quand même fini par mal tourner. Pas de la même façon mais le résultat restait le même.

« C'est inutile, chérie. » dit Esmé. « Ils ne reviendront pas. Néanmoins, je te remercie pour ton intervention. »

Elle me considéra, anxieuse.

« Si tu n'avais pas arrêté Edward... » Elle s'interrompit, ne voulant songer à ce qui aurait pu arriver. « Nous avons de la chance que tout se fût terminé par une simple séparation. »

Je fuis son regard inquisiteur.

« Eh bien, bravo, petit frère. » rouspéta Rose. « La peinture de ma moto a des tas d'égratignures.

-C'est moi qui l'ai fait tomber. Je paierai la peinture.

-Ne dis pas de bêtises. Tu n'y es pour rien. » dis-je à ma compagne. « Ce n'est pas moi qui ai poussé Bella, je te signale. » ajoutai-je en fusillant Rose d'un regard incendiaire.

« C'est toi qui l'as provoqué avec tes reproches. Tu l'as poussé à bout.

-Tu aurais préféré continuer cette mascarade au salon et faire semblant que Laurent n'avait pas du tout un comportement douteux?

-Je ne dis pas que tu as eu tort de la confronter. Je dis seulement que tu n'étais pas le candidat idéal pour le faire. Tu es trop impliqué émotionnellement. »

Carlisle poussa un soupir désabusé.

« Ce qui est fait est fait. Il ne sert à rien de ressasser les événements.»

Sa déception à mon égard était perceptible, il n'en dit cependant rien.

Il aurait préféré que je garde mon sang-froid. Je suppose qu'il aurait fallu que j'aie le bon goût de regretter ma sauvagerie. J'en fus incapable. J'avais ma part de responsabilité dans cette séparation, mais je n'arrivai pas à me sentir coupable. Je ne regrettais pas du tout d'avoir attaqué Irina. La seule chose que je regrettais c'était d'avoir cru que Bella était plus en sécurité avec elle qu'avec Laurent.

Mon père examina Bella.

« Ce n'est pas très grave. Je vais chercher un onguent dans ma trousse.

- C'était un réflexe pour se dégager. » persista Bella à la cantonade.

« Ce n'est pas tant ce qu'elle a fait qui est impardonnable, mais plutôt ce qu'elle a dit.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit? »

Je répétai les mots dans la même vieille langue slovaque, ce qui déclencha de vives réactions chez les autres. Bella avait bien compris qu'on désapprouvait ces paroles, mais en ignoraient toujours le sens.

« Quoi, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?

-Je préfère ne pas traduire. Ce serait difficile de toute façon, c'est un dialecte slovaque ancien. »

Rosalie se chargea de donner un aperçu.

« Les mots qui se rapprochent le plus d'une traduction adéquate seraient : "Ne pose pas tes mains indignes sur moi, sale mortelle." »

Je grognai.

« Oh… »

Ses épaules se voûtèrent sous le choc.

Esmé la fit asseoir dans le canapé et tenta de la rassurer.

« C'étaient des mots irréfléchis. Elle ne pensait pas ce qu'elle disait. »

« Au contraire, elle a pensé chaque mot. » martelai-je. Je me tapotai la tête. « Je suis bien placé pour le savoir.

-Je croyais que les Horvakia respectaient les humains. » maugréa Emmett.

Carlisle était revenu avec un onguent. Il appliqua la substance sur la blessure et je lui en fus reconnaissant. Je n'entendis plus la peau frétiller.

« Parfois leurs anciens instincts de prédateurs refont surface. » dit-il d'une voix affligée. « Les trois sœurs furent des vampires traditionnels pendant plus de deux millénaires. Il leur est parfois difficile d'oublier toutes ces années de mépris et d'indifférence envers les humains.

-A plus forte raison quand l'un d'eux sème la pagaille dans leur famille. » marmonna Bella.

J'étais prêt à me révolter qu'elle mette sur son dos ce déplorable accident, mais Rosalie fut plus rapide.

« Je t'interdis de t'accuser d'être à l'origine de tout ça. C'est Laurent le coupable. J'ai vu son sourire avant de partir. J'ai vu qu'il était ravi que ça tourne mal. »

J'en restai pantois. Les autres aussi. Je n'avais jamais vu Rosalie défendre Bella. Consciente de notre étonnement, elle prit place dans le canapé et croisa les jambes.

« Ne faites pas cette tête. Je ne tolère pas qu'on se moque de nous sous notre toit, c'est tout. »

Il n'y avait pas que cela. Elle était surtout scandalisée par les mots d'Irina. Le plus grand souhait de Rose étant de retrouver son humanité, elle ne supportait pas que l'une des nôtres ait eu des paroles si dégradantes envers la race humaine.

Alice contemplait son buffet et le gâteau d'un air piteux. Plus personne n'avait le cœur à célébrer.

« Ma fête est à l'eau… »

Bella se laissait bander par Carlisle en silence, la mine triste. Son désir de ne pas avoir de fête se réalisait, toutefois pas de la façon qu'elle l'aurait voulu.

« On aura au moins appris quelque chose d'intéressant au cours de cette rencontre. » dit Emmett. « Deux choses intéressantes, en fait.

-Lesquelles? » questionna Alice.

« La première chose est que Jasper avait très bien cerné Laurent quand lui et toi étiez allés les voir cet été : il n'est pas attaché à Irina.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'en persuade?

-Il n'a rien fait du tout quand Edward s'en est pris à Irina. Si quelqu'un avait attaqué Rosalie, je serais tout de suite intervenu pour la défendre. Et tout le monde ici en aurait fait autant avec son partenaire. Or, il est resté accoudé dans l'entrée à regarder bien sagement la scène. »

Voilà un fait qui m'avait échappé. J'avais été trop enfoncé dans ma colère pour remarquer le comportement de Laurent.

« Irina dirait sans doute que Laurent n'avait pas vu l'intérêt d'intervenir puisque tout le monde s'est précipité sur moi pour m'arrêter. » dis-je, sarcastique.

Ma famille était d'accord. Irina était trop éprise pour interpréter correctement les faits et gestes de Laurent. Elle trouverait toujours une façon de l'excuser.

« Deuxième chose. » reprit Emmett : « On sait maintenant que Victoria est encore plus remontée contre nous. »

Bella frissonna, rattrapée par la vieille crainte qui l'avait assaillie avant son voyage; la crainte d'une vengeance. J'aurais voulu me précipiter vers elle pour la rassurer, mais Carlisle n'en avait pas encore terminé avec elle et Esmé avait toujours un bras autour de ses épaules.

Mon père acquiesça aux derniers propos de mon frère.

« Nous devrons redoubler de prudence.

-Je parie que Laurent va lui raconter ce qui s'est passé ce soir. » dit Rose.

« Alice, tu pourras garder un œil sur Victoria? » demanda Carlisle.

« Cela va de soi. »

Rester là à ne rien faire ne plaisait pas du tout à mon frère.

« Pourquoi se contenter d'attendre qu'elle agisse? Prenons les devants et butons-la.

-Nous n'agirons que si Alice voit un geste concret posé contre nous. » décréta mon père. « Si tu tiens absolument à faire quelque chose, je te suggère de faire tes valises et de partir pour l'Irlande. Edward les a aidé, mais c'est le clan de Siobhan qui a supprimé Igor à la toute fin. Victoria voudra peut-être s'en prendre à eux aussi alors nous devons les prévenir. »

Emmett haussa les épaules et pivota vers Rosalie.

« Alors, chérie, une ballade en Irlande, ça te dit? »

Rose leva les yeux au plafond.

« Je sais ce que je vais leur donner pour Noël à ceux-là : un téléphone! »

Elle ne se leva pas moins pour aller préparer leur départ.

« Voilà. » dit Carlisle à l'intention de ma compagne. « Garde ce bandage pour la nuit. Demain ne porte pas de manches longues et laisse respirer la plaie. Tu rappliqueras de l'onguent que le soir. »

Elle acquiesça d'un vague mouvement de tête.

« En resterez-vous là avec les Horvakia? » qu'elle demanda, soucieuse.

« Les sœurs sont très rancunières. » s'affligea Esmé. « Elle ne pardonneront pas le comportement d'Edward de si tôt.

-Ne comptez pas sur moi pour présenter des excuses. » m'hérissai-je. « Elles ont fait le choix de soutenir Laurent. Grand bien leur fasse.

-Alors… Est-ce à dire que vous êtes désormais… ennemis? »

Mon père secoua la tête.

« Je ne considérerai jamais les Horvakia comme mes ennemis. Ils ne pensaient pas à mal en venant ici. Ils n'avaient aucune mauvaise intention. Ils soutiennent Laurent, pas Victoria. Je reste persuadé que s'ils viennent à savoir ce que sont ses intentions, ils nous préviendront, avec l'accord ou non de Laurent. Laissons l'eau couler sous les ponts. Plus tard, peut-être serons-nous dans de meilleures dispositions pour nous expliquer. »

Puisqu'il n'y avait plus de raison de fêter, je ramenai Bella chez-elle. Toute cette histoire l'avait épuisé. Charlie étant de garde le soir, elle n'eut pas à justifier son bras bandé. Il serait toujours temps d'inventer une excuse le lendemain.

Je me vautrai pour de bon dans le remord quand je vis que chaque geste exécuté pour faire sa toilette et enfiler un pyjama provoquait un élancement.

Elle finit par s'asseoir sur son lit. J'y étais déjà assis en indien, la mine basse.

« Eh bien... Je n'oublierai pas cet anniversaire de sitôt. » dit-elle avec un petit rire de dépit.

Je n'entendais pas à rire.

« Je suis désolé. Tellement désolé. »

Un anniversaire gâché à cause de moi. C'aurait dû être un événement heureux, un événement qu'on se remémore plus tard comme étant festif, joyeux, pas comme étant funeste et épouvantable.

« Hé, c'est moi l'idiote qui a voulu séparer deux vampires en pleine querelle.

-Je n'ai pas été plus malin de te traîner hors du salon. Je t'ai amené avec moi parce que j'étais persuadé qu'Irina ne te ferait jamais de mal même si elle entrait dans une terrible colère.

-Elle n'a pas fait exprès de me pousser.

-Elle aurait dû se contrôler. »

Je triturais un bout de couverture avec hargne.

« Bon sang, c'est une sage-femme! Elle manipule des nouveau-nés fragiles tous les jours! Avant, elle était l'être le plus doux, délicat, précautionneux et calme que je connaisse! Son comportement ce soir est impardonnable!

-Et toi alors? Tu as su te contrôler peut-être? »

Je lâchai la couverture avant qu'elle ne se déchire.

« C'est un réflexe d'attaquer tout ce qui pourrait te faire du mal. » arguais-je d'un ton bourru.

Je la sentis approcher tandis que je fixais le mur d'un air absent. Le lit grinça alors que sa main intacte trouvait ma joue.

« Tu peux comprendre Irina d'avoir défendu celui qu'elle aime, dans ce cas.

-Irina est complètement aveuglée par ses sentiments.

-Mais elle n'a pas tort sur une chose; Laurent nous a aidé à vaincre le sort d'Igor. Nous lui devons la vie.

-C'était peut-être un geste de générosité pour endormir notre méfiance. »

Un soupir émergea de ses lèvres.

« Évidemment, avec des si et des peut-être on peut spéculer longtemps. »

J'attrapai son poignet, le serrai comme pour appuyer mes convictions.

« Je suis catégorique : Laurent n'est pas digne de confiance. C'est un parasite. »

Mes doigts glissèrent machinalement entre les siens.

« Ce qui me révolte le plus c'est que tous les autres membres du clan sont d'accord pour dire que la situation est étrange mais n'osent parler. Ils ne savent que penser de Laurent. Ils sont dépassés par la relation naissante entre Irina et lui. Ils se taisent par solidarité. »

Je refixai le mur jusqu'à ce que son silence m'alerte. En baissant les yeux sur son visage, je découvris ses traits imprégnés de souffrance.

« Tu as mal? Tu veux que j'aille chercher des cachets? »

Elle secoua vivement le menton.

« Non, ce n'est pas ça. Je repassais la soirée dans ma tête. Je me rends compte que je ne serai vraiment acceptée dans ta famille ni considérée comme ta vraie partenaire légitime que si je deviens immortelle à mon tour. Je n'entre pas dans le moule. »

« _C'est une humaine! Infirme, de surcroît! Elle est encore moins des nôtres que Laurent ne l'est!_ »

Les paroles d'Irina l'avaient atteinte plus que de raison.

Une remarque pareille m'intriguait malgré tout. Bella n'était pas du tout du genre à chercher l'approbation et l'appui d'autrui en temps ordinaire.

« Tu te fiches d'entrer dans le moule.

-Oui. Et non. J'aimerais juste… arriver à gagner le respect des autres en restant moi-même. Si jamais mon destin est de devenir ce que tu es, j'aurais voulu obtenir ce respect et cette acceptation avant. Que le vampirisme ne soit pas un critère d'intégration. Je voudrais que la Bella actuelle trouve grâce à leurs yeux.

-S'ils ne t'acceptaient pas tel que tu es, ils ne se seraient pas donnés la peine de se déplacer pour ton anniversaire.»

Elle haussa une épaule.

« Peut-être. »

Je pris son menton tristement bas et le relevai doucement.

« Le comportement d'Irina n'est pas le reflet de la pensée du clan, si peu judicieux fut leur choix de venir ici avec Laurent. »

Un petit sourire en coin illumina son visage. Il disparut trop vite cependant.

« Edward?

-Mh?

-Si je n'avais pas joué du piano, aurais-tu vraiment… Enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-Aurais-je supprimé Irina? Je l'ignore. »

J'observai nos doigts noués, songeur. Ahurissant de constater que les mêmes doigts pouvaient agripper et étrangler et, la minute d'après, caresser et chérir.

« Je ne suis pas un monstre selon toi, mais je me comporte comme tel quand la raison est distillée par un élément provocateur. Je ne sais pas jusqu'où je serais allé, ce soir. Il y aura toujours une part sombre en moi. Et tu sais le plus déplorable? Je ne regrette pas qu'elle se soit manifestée ce soir. Amour ou pas, Irina t'a fait du mal.» Je portai nos doigts à son cœur. « Ici. » Puis les élevai pour embrasser le pansement. « Et ici. C'est inexcusable. »

Un pli amer barra mon front. Je frôlai le pansement de ma main libre, peiné.

« Combien de blessures subiras-tu encore à cause de moi? »

Elle fit la moue.

« Laisse tomber le syndrome du petit pois, veux-tu? Ce n'est qu'une petite brûlure. C'aurait très bien pu arriver en faisant cuire une fournée de cookies. »

J'obtempérai, conscient qu'il ne servait à rien de débattre sur le sujet avec elle. Peu importe ce que je ferais, peu importe les dangers de mon univers, Bella ne mettrait jamais la faute sur moi, quoiqu'il lui arrive. Elle agissait exactement comme Irina, constatai-je avec dérision. L'amour éliminait tout bon sens. Étrange comme je pouvais à la fois haïr le comportement d'Irina et comprendre ce qu'elle vivait.

La soirée avait été catastrophique, mais elle arrivait encore à sourire.

Pour faire honneur à ce sourire, je chassai mes regrets et ma colère. Si la soirée avait mal commencé, je comptais bien faire en sorte qu'elle se termine sur une note plus réjouissante. Je voulais lui faire oublier Laurent et tout le reste.

« Attends-moi un instant. »

Je disparus de la chambre avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de cligner des paupières. Je pris une boîte dans le coffre de ma Volvo et retournai sur mes pas.

« Tiens. »

A peine avait-elle frôlé le paquet déposé dans ses mains que son sourire s'estompa.

« Oh non...

-Oh si.

-Je ne voulais pas de cadeaux de ta part.

-Et je t'ai écouté. »

Elle jeta un regard peu amène dans ma direction.

« C'est quoi, ça, si ce n'est pas un cadeau? Je n'ai pas besoin de cadeaux. Je n'ai besoin de rien. Je t'ai, toi, et je suis comblée.

-Merci pour ta considération. » raillai-je pour masquer le bouleversement que me causait ses paroles. « Avant de bougonner, ouvre-le. Je suis certain que tu vas apprécier. »

Agacée, elle tira le ruban et inspecta le contenu de la boîte. Elle fronça les sourcils.

« C'est quoi?

-Devine. »

Elle tâta l'objet sous tous ses angles.

« On dirait un morceau de bois sculpté… en bateau miniature?

-Tu brûles. »

Elle examina plus en profondeur la proue.

« Une tête d'animal comme figure de proue? » Ses yeux s'illuminèrent. « Oh! Je sais! Un drakkar!

-Dans le mile! Je l'ai sculpté moi-même avec un morceau de bois trouvé dans la forêt, donc pas d'argent dépensé. J'ai respecté ta première restriction et aussi la deuxième qui stipule que tu ne veux rien pour toi. Alors, ce drakkar, je l'ai fait pour Tommy. »

Elle tressaillit à ce prénom.

« Il adorait les Vikings, tu te souviens? » dis-je plus doucement. « Puisqu'il n'est plus en mesure de prendre mon cadeau, je suis sûr qu'il n'aurait pas d'objection à ce que tu le conserves à sa place. »

Elle ne pouvait refuser un tel cadeau. J'étais fier d'avoir réussi à contourner ses restrictions pour parvenir à lui faire plaisir. Et cela fonctionna à merveille. Elle n'aurait pas été plus touchée si on lui avait offert la huitième merveille du monde. Les petits-rien-du-tout avaient plus de valeur à ses yeux que tous les diamants de la planète réunis.

Émue, elle caressa longuement le petit objet. Maintenant qu'elle avait compris ce qu'il symbolisait, il n'était plus question de se plaindre que je lui aie offert quelque chose malgré son avertissement.

« Merci. » murmura-t-elle. « Merci pour lui. Un bateau de guerre viking lui aurait fait très plaisir.

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi. »

Ses yeux éteints reluisaient d'émotions. Sa paume épousa ma tempe.

« Tu es quelqu'un de bien, Edward, peu importe cette part sombre en toi. »

Je ne répliquai rien. Rien qui nécessita la parole.

Je la renversai sur le dos, le lit émit un grincement sonore qui la fit pouffer. Le rire fut étranglé par un soupir quand je capturai ses lèvres. Elle laissa tomber le bateau sur le tapis, enroula ses bras autour de ma nuque.

Je ne mériterais jamais totalement le don de ses lèvres. Je ne serais jamais complètement digne de la tenir dans mes bras. Je ne pourrais jamais être assez reconnaissant qu'elle me permette de rester auprès d'elle, surtout après tout ce qui venait de se produire.

N'importe quelle autre humaine serait ressortie de ce manoir traumatisée.

N'importe quelle autre humaine serait répugnée que les mêmes mains qui avaient attaqués et que la même bouche qui ait rugi, la touchent en ce moment.

Mais Isabella Swan n'était pas n'importe quelle humaine.

Charlie rentra trop tôt à mon goût. J'entendis son esprit au coin de la rue et fus contraint de sortir en vitesse pour garer ma Volvo ailleurs.

A mon retour, Bella avait éteint toutes les lumières et le père ne vint donc pas dire bonne nuit à sa fille, la croyant déjà endormie.

Je rentrai discrètement par la fenêtre et regagnai ma place sous les draps. Nous nous contentâmes de rester blottis l'un contre l'autre en attendant que Charlie se mette au lit.

« Edward? » chuchota-t-elle quand les premiers ronflements paternels résonnèrent dans le couloir.

« Mh?

-Tu crois vraiment que Victoria va se venger? »

Je me rassis. Elle m'imita.

Dans le noir, je voyais son visage marqué par l'appréhension. Le retour de Charlie avait sans doute amené ses pensées vers sa famille en danger.

L'expérience m'ayant appris que cacher la vérité n'apportait rien de bon, je me montrai honnête.

« Oui, je le crois. Si elle ne sait pas que nous sommes de retour à Forks, elle l'apprendra bien vite par Laurent. Alors, on peut s'attendre à des représailles. »

Elle ne broncha pas, mais je devinai son tourment.

Je pris ses mains dans les miennes, dessinai du pouce ses phalanges.

« Fais-moi une promesse.

-Laquelle?

-Celle de ne pas t'inquiéter. Ni pour toi, ni pour moi, ni pour nos familles et tes amis. Peu importe ce que projette Victoria, elle n'arrivera pas à ses fins. Elle est seule contre nous. Elle est suffisamment avisée pour savoir qu'elle ne peut rien tenter sans y laisser sa peau. Alors, promets-moi de ne pas t'inquiéter.»

Elle opina du chef, un peu hésitante. Elle n'était pas certaine d'arriver à ne pas se faire du souci. Puis elle inspira à fond et adopta un air de bravache.

« Oh tu sais, après avoir affronté un loup-garou, plus rien ne m'inquiète. » plaisanta-t-elle. Ses traits reprirent leur sérieux : « Seulement, le loup-garou vous l'avez laissé vivre. Victoria, elle…

-Devra mourir. Ne me dis pas que tu as pitié d'elle?

-Je trouve juste que vos méthodes sont drastiques.

-Ce sont les seules méthodes qui peuvent l'arrêter pour de bon. »

Elle exhala un long soupir en redéposant sa tête sur l'oreiller.

« Il ne me reste plus qu'à espérer que vous n'aurez pas besoin d'en arriver là. »

Espoirs futiles.

Les jours passèrent sans que nous n'ayons obtenus des nouvelles des Horvakia. Esmé tenta d'établir un contact avec la membre la plus sujette à lui répondre : Carmen. Elle n'obtint aucun signe de vie de sa part. Tanya avait sans doute donné l'ordre de couper les ponts. Pour de bon.

Il semblait bien que les Horvakia ne seraient désormais plus qu'un clan vampire étranger.

Nos cousins du Nord n'étaient plus nos cousins.

C'était ma faute. J'en avais conscience et pourtant je n'arrivai pas à me sentir coupable de cette rupture.

Je me rappelai notre dernière visite au chalet et le coup de téléphone que Alice avait donné pour nous prévenir que Laurent allait bientôt débarquer à Denali. Elle avait vu une discussion entre Victoria et lui avant qu'il ne prenne la décision de venir. Ils s'étaient tous les deux entretenus et, au terme de cet entretien, Laurent avait fait le choix de joindre les Horvakia. Personne ne savait ce dont ils avaient discuté tous les deux avant de se laisser. Moi je commençais à avoir ma petite idée. Quelque chose me disait que Victoria avait incité Laurent à s'intégrer aux Horvakia pour ensuite semer la zizanie entre les Cullen et eux. Il était peut-être là le plan de vengeance de Victoria; nous isoler de nos principaux alliés par l'entremise de Laurent. Quelle était la suite de ce plan? Parce que Victoria n'en resterait pas là, j'en étais certain. Ses représailles ne faisaient que commencer…

_**A suivre**_

* * *

_**Allez, une bonne main d'applaudissements pour Ely qui a posté la suite plus vite que son ombre! **_

_**Merci beaucoup **__à __**El's**__ (oui oui, Chaca va revenir dans le décor un jour! Tu penses, c'est mon chouchou, c'est sûr qu'il va revenir^^), __**rose**__ (contente que tu ais été au rendez-vous encore une fois^^), __**Ange **__(eh oui, les anniversaires sont damnés dans Twilight il faut croire. Quoique la catastrophe ne provoque pas de rupture cette fois. C'est déjà ça :P), __**Princetongirl **__(merci d'avoir été là encore une fois fidèle au rdv ^^), __**Zoubida**__ (merci pour les compliments^^ ton adresse est automatiquement effacé quand tu send une review. C'est le site qui fait ça. Si tu veux une réponse de ma part, trouve ma propre adresse e-mail dans mon profil et ecris-moi, si tu veux. Je ne connais pas la fic dont tu parles. Je ne lis aucune fanfic twilight de toute façon, hélas), __**Sophia **__(vivi, chapitre informatif obligé, légèreté avant la tempête quoi, huhu), __**Satuzoki**__ (helloo, ah, ben, Emmett n'aura pas trop l'occasion de narguer son frère hélas), __**Tacha Vaillant**__ (bah, Edward a encore rien décidé, il a juste pensé que ce serait après le lycée que le temps serait propice pour se décider. Nuance ;), __**Marie1302**__ (bienvenue dans mon petit monde^^). _


	43. Les Ténèbres

**Chapitre 42**

**Les ténèbres**

L'automne était tombé pour de bon sur Forks. Le froid s'étendait cependant que la pluie se faisait plus abondante que jamais. La forêt devint rouge, jaune, orange, avant de se dénuder complètement. Les feuilles s'envolèrent, emportant avec elles la blessure de ma compagne à présent guérie. Ne restaient que les sapins qui avaient conservé leur panache, et le souvenir amer d'une rencontre qui avait mal tourné.

Les vols d'arbres avaient diminués. Les trafiquants, toujours pas démasqués, se savaient surveillés sans doute, car Charlie patrouillait fréquemment et enquêtait dans les diverses usines de transformation. L'aide de Bella et Sue en tant que standardistes lui était précieuse.

Victoria, si elle préparait quoi que ce soit, se montrait plus silencieuse que jamais. Alice ne voyait rien qui la concernait. Nous ne relâchions pas notre vigilance, mais j'en vins à me demander si elle allait finir par agir. Je savais que la vengeance était un plat qui se mangeait froid pourtant un être aussi tordu ne pouvait se montrer si patient.

Attendait-elle que le lycée se termine? Une fois à l'université, séparée d'une bonne partie du clan qui la protégeait, allait-elle tenter enfin sa chance sur Bella?

J'étais d'autant plus intrigué sur la passivité de Victoria puisque j'étais certain que Laurent lui avait raconté notre rencontre catastrophique. Elle savait sans aucun doute que la transformation de Bella était peut-être au programme. Fussé-je à sa place que je me serais dépêché d'agir avant que l'humaine devienne indestructible. Quoique… Quelque chose me disait que Victoria ne renoncerait pas à se venger même si sa cible était aussi forte qu'elle. Contrairement à James, ce n'était pas traquer la chair humaine qui l'intéressait. C'était me faire souffrir autant qu'elle avait souffert.

Je ne me plaindrais certainement pas de cette accalmie toutefois. À plus forte raison que Bella se faisait de moins en moins nerveuse au fil du temps. Elle poursuivait son existence, résolument confiante et rassurée. Elle respectait sa promesse de ne pas s'inquiéter. Ou si elle était vraiment inquiète, elle était une formidable cachotière. Pour m'éviter le remord d'être à l'origine de ses inquiétudes, elle était bien capable de jouer la comédie.

Encore une fois, la présence de Jasper aurait été appréciée. Lui seul aurait pu me dire ce que Bella ressentait réellement. Il me fallut hélas m'en remettre qu'à mon intuition. Et mon intuition me disait justement que, si ma compagne ne s'inquiétait plus, la raison en était qu'autre chose lui occupait l'esprit.

Cette impression prit l'allure de certitude un jour d'octobre.

J'étais en plein cours de gym et je jouais au basketball, un sport mortellement ennuyant puisque je devais courir à un rythme humain, lancer le ballon à force humaine et faire semblant de ne pas voir la stratégie de l'équipe adverse. La plupart du temps je laissais mon corps agir tout seul tandis que mon esprit était ailleurs en train de regarder ma compagne par les yeux des autres élèves qui la côtoyaient.

Nos séparations hebdomadaires étaient toujours pénibles, mais Bella avait eu raison; les retrouvailles n'en étaient que meilleures. Je n'étais bien sûr pas suffisamment fort pour résister à la tentation de la suivre mentalement dans tous ses déplacements en attendant de la retrouver physiquement.

Elle avait une période d'étude libre avec Angela et toutes deux profitaient de cette heure pour travailler sur leur satanée machine à ultrasons. Angela avait fréquenté tout l'été un camp de jeunes scientifiques et avait accumulé assez de savoir pour apporter des modifications majeures à leur invention.

« J'ai enfin reçu par la poste la pièce manquante du T.E.O.E! Nous pourrons l'installer!

-Un T.E.O.E?

-Transformateur Exponentielle d'Ondes Ergonites. Avec ça, les ondes seront plus fortes. Elles pourront même franchir les murs de béton. Et elles se déploieront sur une distance de cent mètres au lieu de dix. C'est formidable non? » s'extasiait la fille.

Cent mètres? !

Bella souriait à pleines dents, ravie.

« C'est vrai? Et tout le monde cherchera à s'éloigner des ondes inconsciemment?

-Non, pas avec ce transformateur. Les ondes seront tellement aiguës que les hommes ne les sentiront plus. Ça ne marcherait que sur les animaux à l'ouïe sensible, comme les oiseaux, les chauves-souris… et si on en fait une version à l'épreuve de l'eau, ça fonctionnerait sur les poissons.

-On pourrait l'essayer dans la forêt à la fin des cours, qu'en dis-tu?

-Pourquoi pas? Tiens, passe-moi le tournevis, je vais installer le transformateur. »

Je lâchai un soupir qui fut interprété comme un essoufflement dû à l'effort physique.

Cent mètres. Ce machin émettrait des ondes sur cent mètres de distance!

Tsst, je devrais m'éloigner du quartier pour éviter d'avoir les oreilles écorchées.

J'étais content que ma compagne ait des projets, une bonne amie, mais j'aurais aimé que ces projets ne m'obligent pas à la distancer.

Mhh, au moins, je ne serais pas le seul vampire à la distancer, si tant fut que Victoria s'amenât, ce qui n'était de toute façon pas le cas.

« Voilà! C'est fait. Bon, je vais la mettre en marche pour ajuster la fréquence. »

Le sourire de Bella disparut.

« Quoi, maintenant, tout de suite? ?

-Faut bien la tester, non? »

J'arrêtai brusquement de dribbler à cette information. On me dévisagea.

« Hé, Edward, par ici le ballon! »

Je n'écoutais pas, figé par la panique. Il fallait que je parte d'ici. Sur-le-champ.

Je lâchai le ballon, me dirigeai au pas de course vers la porte du gymnase sous les yeux ahuris de tous les joueurs.

Via Angela, je vis le regard horrifié de Bella.

« Non, attends! »

Trop tard.

Mon rythme humain, même en pleine course, ne suffit pas.

Avant d'atteindre la porte, une douleur atroce me perça les oreilles. Ce transformateur était abominable. Il décuplait non seulement la distance des ondes mais aussi leur puissance. La machine fit plus qu'écorcher mes oreilles, elle me paralysa complètement et me coupa de tout élément extérieur.

Quand je repris mes esprits, des tas de visages étaient penchés sur moi, la mine anxieuse. Effaré, je réalisai que je m'étais écroulé au sol.

Je reconnus le visage du coach parmi tous les autres.

« Ça va? Tu vois mon doigt? Suis-le. »

J'obéis, agacé.

J'avais retrouvé tous mes sens. Ne restait de ces ondes infernales que leur souvenir auditif dans ma tête.

« Tu as mal quelque part? »

Quoi répondre?

L'agacement fit soudain place à l'appréhension.

On venait de voir un Cullen s'écrouler par terre. Attirer l'attention sur moi était la pire chose qui pouvait arriver.

« Tout va très bien. »

Je me redressai sur mon séant. Tout le monde fit un pas en arrière.

« Oh là, pas si vite, gamin. Reste tranquille. » somma le coach.

J'eus le bon sens de paraître étourdi. Un vrai humain ne serait pas au top de la forme après une perte de conscience.

« Mike, conduis-le à l'infirmerie, veux-tu? »

Mike! Manquait plus que ça.

Ce dernier eut un sursaut.

« Moi? !

-Je vous assure que ça va aller, coach.

-Pas de discussion, Edward. File à l'infirmerie. »

J'obéis à contrecœur. Mike, pas trop sûr de la démarche à prendre, s'avança vers moi.

« Heu… Tu peux marcher? T'as besoin d'aide? »

-Ça va. »

Je me levai. Lentement, histoire d'être crédible.

« Tu nous as fait peur. Te tortiller comme ça… » dit-il en me suivant d'un pas prudent dans le couloir.

Tortiller? Je m'étais tortillé?

Misère. C'était plus sérieux que je le croyais.

« J'ai eu… Une crampe.

-Tu fais peut-être une appendicite. Ça m'est arrivé l'année dernière.

-Peut-être. Je demanderai à mon père. »

Nous étions arrivés devant les deux portes battantes de l'infirmerie.

« Tu peux y aller, Newton. Je ne suis pas à l'article de la mort. »

Il ne demandait pas mieux que de me distancer.

« D'accord. Bon, ben, salut. _Ça alors_. _Edward Cullen qui perd connaissance… Quand je vais dire ça à Tyler, il va jamais me croire._ »

Génial. Le téléphone arabe était déjà en marche.

Au moins je pouvais me consoler en me disant qu'une perte de conscience et une crampe à l'estomac étaient tout à fait humain et plausible. Je n'avais pas compromis mon identité. Juste mon orgueil, peut-être.

J'attendis qu'il tourne le coin du couloir et je quittai les lieux. Pas question d'aller à l'infirmerie. La préposée voudrait m'ausculter, prendre ma température, ma pression… C'était beaucoup trop risqué.

Je me mis plutôt en quête de l'esprit d'Angela. Je m'immisçai de nouveau dans sa tête pour voir Bella.

« Pourquoi l'as-tu arrêté, Bella? Faut vérifier les fréquences, voyons. »

Je remarquai l'air paniqué que ma compagne tentait de camoufler. Elle se doutait bien de ce qui venait de se produire même si elle se trouvait à l'autre bout de l'établissement. Je vis presque les rouages de son cerveau fonctionner à toute vapeur pour éviter une seconde mise en route.

«La boîte de la machine parasite les ondes. Nous… Nous ferions mieux de démonter la machine et d'intégrer le transformateur directement à l'émetteur. »

Angela se tapota le menton, songeuse.

« Tu as raison, le métal de la boîte va faire rebondir les ondes sinon. Démontons tout cela. »

Bella poussa un imperceptible soupir de soulagement.

Tout démonter prendrait le reste de la période. Je ne courais plus aucun risque.

Je quittai l'esprit pour me mettre en quête de ma sœur. Si cette machine de l'enfer fonctionnait sur une distance de cent mètres, Alice n'y avait pas échappé non plus. Je la localisai dans la bibliothèque. Elle était totalement confuse.

Je profitai du fait que les couloirs étaient encore vides pour la rejoindre. Je me faufilai entre les rayons de livres, me gardant bien de me faire repérer par la bibliothécaire plongée dans son roman savon.

« Edward! » chuchota-t-elle quand je la trouvai assise à une table de travail tout au fond.

Je lui expliquai ce qui venait de se produire et elle parut un peu plus rassurée. Pour un vampire, être frappé d'une douleur pareille sans en connaître l'origine, c'était effrayant. La souffrance physique était un domaine totalement étranger pour nous.

« Par chance, quand cette onde infecte m'a transpercé les oreilles, j'étais ici. Ma classe doit faire une recherche en histoire et nous avons eu la permission de venir nous documenter. »

Aux divers croquis de designer qui jonchaient sa table, je compris qu'elle en avait profité pour faire autre chose de pas du tout académique.

« Je suis tombée sur le tapis mais il n'y avait personne autour de moi quand j'ai retrouvé mes esprits. Toutes ces étagères de livres me cachaient. Je suis passée inaperçue. Toi par contre…

-Ça va aller, je crois. Mike m'a donné l'idée de faire passer ça pour une appendicite. Je ferai appel à Carlisle pour enfoncer le clou. »

La frustration prenait le pas sur la peur.

« Les humains ont de ces passe-temps! Quelle idée de travailler sur une machine pareille! » s'emporta Alice.

« Ce n'est pas sa faute. Bella ne pensait pas qu'Angela la mettrait en marche tout de suite.

-Tu parles… » maugréa-t-elle.

Quand la cloche sonna pour annoncer le changement de cours, la nouvelle s'était déjà répandue comme une traînée de poudre : Edward Cullen avait fait un malaise dans le gymnase.

Je traversai le lycée sous les regards interrogateurs de tout le monde.

_« Pas étonnant qu'il ait fait un malaise. Il est tellement pâle._

_-Ce doit être la malnutrition. Il touche à peine son repas le midi._

_-Ha, le grand, le parfait Cullen qui a une faiblesse en gym. C'est une nouvelle tactique pour attirer la sympathie des filles? »_

Quand je pus enfin rejoindre Bella dans les couloirs, elle avait eu le temps d'apprendre la nouvelle de ses camarades, en version améliorée. Le récit de base avait changé et maintenant j'avais été dans le coma et le coach avait été obligé de me ranimer avec un massage cardiaque.

« Bella! Je suis là! » m'annonçai-je alors qu'elle longeait les casiers avec sa canne.

Au son de ma voix, elle laissa tomber son sac et courut dans ma direction.

« Est-ce que ça va? Tu vas bien? Tu n'as rien? »

Elle trébucha contre une poubelle qui fit un boucan métallique d'enfer, mais s'en ficha complètement. Elle me heurta ensuite, affolée, et crispa ses mains sur mon t-shirt.

« Ça va très bien… »

Je la poussai doucement dans un coin entre deux casiers. Elle chuchota, de peur d'être entendue des autres élèves qui changeaient de classe.

« Je suis tellement désolée! On ne recommencera plus, promis. Je trouverai un moyen de dissuader Angela de faire des essais à l'école. Oh, seigneur, et toutes ces rumeurs sur ta santé maintenant… C'est ma faute.

-Hé… »

Je saisis ses épaules pour arrêter les grands moulinets paniqués de ses bras.

« Ce n'est rien du tout.

-Qu'est-ce que ça t'a fait? Tu as beaucoup souffert?

-Non.

-Menteur. »

Zut.

Ses mains prirent mon visage en coupe.

« Qu'est-ce que ça t'a fait? »

Autant dire la vérité puisque j'étais déjà percé à jour.

« L'onde a frappé mes oreilles. Je suis tombé sous le coup. La douleur m'a paralysé. »

Ses deux yeux dans le vide s'agrandirent d'horreur.

«C'est fini. Ça n'a même pas duré 3 secondes. » la rassurai-je aussitôt.

Elle était toujours figée.

« Tout va rentrer dans l'ordre. Je vais faire passer ça pour une appendicite. Je ne serais quand même pas le premier élève à faire un malaise en cours de gym. »

Elle ne m'écoutait pas, réalisai-je bêtement. Elle était pétrifiée, ses doigts immobiles entourant mon visage.

« Bella? »

Sa lèvre trembla tout à coup. Très lentement, comme si elle avait redouté de le faire, ses doigts glissèrent sous mes yeux, descendirent jusqu'à mes lèvres et en tracèrent le contour. Normalement, mon derme pétillerait d'allégresse. Mais impossible de me laisser chambouler avec ce que je voyais. Elle eut alors un sursaut et plaqua une main sur sa bouche.

Je fronçai les sourcils, intrigué.

« Que se passe-t-il? Bella? » insistai-je.

Elle battit des paupières, secoua la tête.

« Hein? Oh, pardon. Je…

-À quoi pensais-tu?

-Rien. J'ai juste eu la frousse de ma vie. Je ne voulais pas te compromettre. »

J'étudiai son expression toujours soucieuse. J'eus l'impression que ses pensées avaient été occupées pendant un moment par quelque chose qui n'avait rien à voir avec les ultrasons.

« Tout va bien. Carlisle va arranger ça. » assurai-je tout en scrutant son visage ébranlé. Son regard mort errait sur ma poitrine, songeur.

Elle se sentit observée et redressa le menton.

« Tu as beaucoup souffert?

-Je te l'ai dit, ça n'a duré que quelques secondes. Ce n'est rien du tout. »

Elle parut stupéfaite.

« Tu me l'as dit? »

J'étais de plus en plus intrigué là.

« Oui, je te l'ai dit il y a une minute à peine. »

M'avait-elle seulement écouté?

« Oh, oui, excuse-moi, c'est que… Je suis un peu choquée. Je m'en veux.

-Il n'y a pas de raison. C'est fini, maintenant.

-Oui… C'est fini… » dit-elle, s'égarant dans ses pensées encore une fois avant de revenir au présent. «Et Alice?

-Elle a eu plus de chance. Elle était seule à la bibliothèque quand ça s'est produit.

-Je vais m'excuser. J'ai un cours de littérature avec elle cet après-midi. »

Je cherchai à dédramatiser la situation pour de bon.

« C'est une vraie arme de destruction massive ton truc. » plaisantai-je. « On pourrait s'en servir contre… »

Je ne voulus pas nommer le nom de peur de ramener ses craintes à la surface.

« Contre les indésirables. Quoique… On ne serait pas plus avancé puisque toute la famille serait K-O aussi. »

La blague ne la fit pas rire.

La cloche sonna.

« Je vais être en retard. »

Je n'eus même pas droit à un baiser.

Elle récupéra son sac et s'en alla, canne devant, à son prochain cours.

Mais… Que venait-il de se passer exactement?

Pourquoi toucher mon visage semblait l'avoir… Perturbé?

Une très vieille frustration se réveilla d'un long sommeil: ne pouvoir lire ses pensées m'énervait au plus haut point.

Le soir même au manoir, ma compagne se répandit en excuses à qui voulait bien l'entendre pour avoir compromis notre identité.

Carlisle me donna un billet de médecin pour expliquer que j'allais me faire opérer pour une appendicite et il n'y aurait aucune conséquence sur notre famille. Je serais seulement obligé de laisser aller Bella toute seule au lycée pour bien asseoir la crédibilité du mensonge. Enfin, toute seule en apparence, car il était hors de question que je la livre à elle-même avec la menace de Victoria au-dessus de nos têtes.

L'incident avait fait rire Emmett et il trouva une autre occasion de se payer ma tête.

« Oh, quel dommage… C'est Mme Newton qui va être déçue. Son employé chouchou devra s'absenter pour cause d'appendicite. On aura du mal à te remplacer au magasin. » dit-il, exhalant un soupir fataliste. « Qui vendra les cannes à pêche? Qui vantera les mérites du camping? Qui accueillera le matin toutes les filles de la ville qui attendent le nez dans la vitrine que le magasin ouvre?

-T'as qu'à me remplacer si le bien-être du magasin te tient tant à cœur. » bougonnai-je.

Il m'adressa un sourire narquois.

« Je suis supposé être à l'université, je te rappelle. Je dois conserver intacte ma couverture. Si je me cache ici c'est pour monter la garde. »

Le ton moqueur changea pour de l'impatience.

« Monter la garde pour guetter les représailles de Victoria qui a disparue dans la nature. »

Il était frustré qu'elle n'eut pas encore manifesté sa présence. Il avait envie d'une bonne baston et commençait à trouver le temps long.

Bella ne tressaillit même pas à la mention de Victoria alors qu'auparavant son nom la faisait trembler de terreur. Et ce fut ainsi que j'acquis la certitude qu'elle était préoccupée par autre chose, au point d'en oublier ses inquiétudes sur la vampire.

Tout avait commencé par son comportement étrange dans ce couloir du lycée, ce jour d'octobre. Un détail que j'oubliai vite. Mais qui finit par revenir à ma mémoire et considéré comme un maillon d'une chaîne en train de s'emmailloter à d'autres maillons, petits détails anodins et insignifiants à première vue.

Avec les semaines qui passèrent, ces petits détails répétitifs commencèrent à devenir inquiétants.

D'abord, il y eut ses sommeils. La nuit avait toujours été paisible à ses côtés. Elle dormait à poings fermés, blottie dans mes bras et c'était un spectacle éblouissant à chaque fois. Reposant surtout. L'observer dormir m'apaisait toujours.

Mais les nuits prirent une tournure étrange. Son sommeil devint agité. Elle marmonnait, bougeait sans cesse, les sourcils froncés, les poings serrés. Je supposais qu'elle rêvait et n'intervenais pas, la laissant se calmer d'elle-même. Rêver était un acte normal et humain. Je jugeai donc inutile de l'interrompre. Au début, elle s'agitait un peu, mais finissait par se reblottir contre moi sans plus bouger jusqu'au lendemain. Toutefois, plus les jours passaient, plus Bella mettait du temps à se calmer. Et une nuit, elle me décontenança totalement en lâchant un cri effroyable. Si effroyable que Charlie se réveilla en sursaut au bout du couloir.

« NOOON! »

Je n'eus pas le loisir de réagir si ce ne fut pour me précipiter hors du lit en direction du placard pour me cacher de Charlie qui débarquait dans la pièce en panique.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe? ! » hurla-t-il, les cheveux hérissés et la robe de chambre de travers.

« Non!

-Non quoi?

-Edward!

-Hein? »

Le père appuya sur l'interrupteur et découvrit sa fille en nage dans son lit, emmêlée dans ses couvertures.

« Chérie, tu fais un mauvais rêve, réveille-toi. » dit-il en la secouant doucement.

Peine perdue. Je ne savais pas à quoi elle rêvait, mais ça me concernait. Et ça la tenait prisonnière de son inconscient. Par l'entrebâillement de la porte, je l'observai, impuissant, se débattre, en sueurs, apeurée par je ne savais quel songe.

« Edward! Parti... Parti...! Non, Edward! »

Les dents serrés, je me retins à grand peine de jaillir du placard.

« Bella! » insista l'autre en la secouant plus fort. « Edward est chez-lui, il n'est pas loin. »

Vraiment pas loin.

« Réveille-toi, allons! »

Il dut la saisir par les deux épaules pour l'empêcher de se débattre et ce fut ce geste qui l'arracha à son rêve. Les yeux grands ouverts, perdue, la respiration saccadée, elle parut confuse.

« Ed-P-Papa? » Elle avait deviné à la dernière seconde qui était le propriétaire des mains qui l'agrippaient.

« Oui, c'est moi. » soupira-t-il, visiblement soulagé. « Tu as fait un mauvais rêve.

-Je... Vraiment?

-À quoi rêvais-tu, nom d'un chien, pour être dans cet état? »

Bella se redressa dans son lit, gênée.

« Je ne me souviens plus.

-Ça va aller?

-Je crois. Désolée de t'avoir réveillé.

-Tu veux quelque chose? Un verre d'eau?

-Non, ça va. Je... Je vais me recoucher.

-T'en es sûre?

-Oui, merci. Ça ira. Promis.

-Bon... »

Charlie regagna la porte, incertain.

« Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, je suis au bout du couloir.

-D'accord. Merci.

-Bonne nuit, chérie.

-Bonne nuit, Papa. »

Charlie éteignit, ferma la porte, mais resta sur place, l'oreille tendue. Bella remit les couvertures en ordre, tapota son oreiller et se recoucha. Elle et moi attendîmes que Charlie regagne sa chambre. Quand je perçus des ronflements, je me permis de sortir en douceur.

Je m'approchai du lit tandis qu'elle se redressait, consciente que je n'étais pas allé bien loin.

Je n'aimai pas les traits de son visage. Un reste de peur et de souffrance soulignait son expression. Cela me fit mal.

« Hé... » me signalai-je.

« Hé... » sourit-elle faiblement. « Navrée pour cette scène. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. »

Je m'assis au bout du matelas, tendis la main pour remettre une mèche folle derrière son oreille.

« Tu veux en parler? »

Elle haussa une épaule.

« Je ne me souviens pas de mon rêve.

-Tu as prononcé mon nom. »

Elle rougit.

« Je... J'ai fait ça? » balbutia-t-elle.

« Et tu disais "parti" sans arrêt. Quel rôle je tenais pour que tu paniques ainsi?

-J'en sais rien. »

Elle secoua la tête et mit sa main devant sa bouche pour camoufler un bâillement.

« Je me souviendrai peut-être demain matin. Je vais essayer de dormir maintenant. »

Bella reprit ses aises et je me faufilai sous la couverture contre elle. Je l'avais assez observé la nuit pour savoir qu'elle ne se rendormit pas tout de suite. Il s'écoula une bonne heure avant que le sommeil l'emporte vraiment.

Je passai le reste de la nuit dans un état de questionnement et de perplexité. État qui se prolongea dans les jours qui suivirent. Ce rêve fut le prélude de nombreux autres. J'eus toutefois la présence d'esprit les fois suivantes de la réveiller avant qu'elle n'alerte Charlie. Et à chaque fois, c'était le même scénario: elle ne se souvenait de rien à son réveil. Ou prétendait ne pas se souvenir.

Une nuit, après l'avoir réveillé et tenté de la rassurer suite à un énième cauchemar, elle se précipita sur moi. Je crus qu'elle avait besoin de réconfort, mais ses mains tremblantes s'emparèrent de mon visage. Je me laissai faire, déconcerté, tandis que ses doigts allaient et venaient sur mes paupières, mes joues, mon nez, mon front, mes lèvres, de façon frénétique. On aurait dit qu'elle me scannait. Quand elle eut terminé son inspection, son visage concentré devint terne. Désabusé.

« Bella, que se passe-t-il, dis-moi? »

Je n'aurais pas dû laisser paraître tant d'inquiétude dans mon ton, car elle se ressaisit aussitôt.

« Excuse-moi. » murmura-t-elle avec une mascarade de sourire qui fut loin de me rassurer. « J'avais juste besoin de te voir. »

Sa tête retomba sur l'oreiller.

« Bonne nuit. »

Je n'eus droit à aucune explication.

Son comportement m'inquiétait tellement que je n'osais plus chasser la nuit. Je préférais rester avec elle, au cas où elle aurait besoin de moi. Je réservais mes parties de chasse pour les weekends, quand elle devait faire ses devoirs ou travailler sur sa machine avec Angela ou bosser au poste de police.

Le jour, elle était en pleine forme, souriante, enjouée. Cela ne dura pas longtemps, hélas. Elle en vint à se comporter différemment autant le jour que la nuit. Cela avait débuté dans ses actions. Ou plutôt dans son absence d'action. Je n'avais rien remarqué au début, mais je notai bientôt qu'il n'y avait plus que moi qui initiais des gestes intimes. Elle me permettait de l'embrasser, de la toucher, mais elle ne me rendait plus la pareille.

Avant, n'importe quel prétexte était valable pour entrer en contact physique avec moi. À présent, elle maintenait une barrière invisible entre nous.

Je refusai de croire que je la dégoûtais. C'était terminé l'époque où je craignais sans cesse de la faire fuir à cause de ma condition. J'avais beau être persuadé qu'elle n'en avait pas marre de moi, son attitude me chagrinait. J'étais devenu totalement dépendant de nos contacts charnels et être privé de sa présence physique m'était insupportable. Et bientôt, je fus aussi privé de sa présence mentale, car souvent elle s'égarait dans quelque lugubre et mystérieuse réflexion.

Chaque fois que je la questionnais à ce sujet, elle niait, persistait à dire que j'interprétais mal son comportement.

Tout cela me rappelait une époque dont je ne voulais plus me souvenir. Un comportement pareil me rappelait trop ce qui s'était passé en Irlande. Même si tout avait été le fruit de mon imagination, le sort m'avait paru si réel… J'avais l'impression de revivre un vieux cauchemar et la seule chose qui m'empêchait de sombrer dans l'aliénation totale, c'était des mots qu'elle lâchait parfois sans crier gare dans un murmure.

« Je t'aime. »

Seuls ces mots-là me rassuraient. Et chaque fois que je les entendais, je me trouvais absolument idiot de croire que ce vieux cauchemar prenait vie. Quoique, j'avais tout de même des circonstances atténuantes. Une telle attitude avait de quoi rendre fou.

Même Sue, la copine de Charlie, avait remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle eut beau lui demander ce qui se passait, Bella persistait à dire que tout allait bien, et ce appuyé d'un sourire factice.

Un soir, après avoir relevé le quart de travail de Bella, Sue me prit à part et m'interrogea.

« Est-ce que tout va bien avec Bella? Elle semble déprimée. »

J'ignorais ce qui se passait, j'étais dans le néant, comme elle. Mais je tenais à la rassurer. Charlie ne semblait pas avoir remarqué le comportement de sa fille et j'étais certain que Sue lui en parlerait. Bella se sentirait acculée au mur si son père et Sue la questionnaient.

« C'est le stress, je pense. C'est la dernière année du lycée et les cours sont ardus. »

Si Sue pensait que le problème de Bella était d'origine scolaire, ses soupçons se calmeraient puisque tous les élèves de terminal du monde en passaient par ce même genre de stress.

« Ah. Elle n'a pourtant pas de souci à se faire. Elle cartonne dans tout.

-Bella est perfectionniste. » dis-je avec l'ombre d'un sourire.

« C'est vrai. » m'accorda-t-elle. « Comme son père. » Elle soupira et ses pensées se dirigèrent ailleurs que sur Bella, ce qui me soulagea. « Lui aussi il est perfectionniste. Cette histoire d'arbres coupés l'obsède tellement. Il veut tout régler lui-même et il ne renoncera pas tant qu'il n'aura pas mis la main sur ces malfrats. »

Il était vrai que toutes les pensées du père étaient concentrées sur son enquête. En d'autres circonstances, j'étais certain qu'il aurait remarqué depuis longtemps que sa fille n'allait pas.

Mais si Bella arrivait à tromper son père, il en était autrement avec moi. Et j'étais en train de devenir fou.

Ce fut lors d'un jeudi après-midi pluvieux où le manoir était vide pour cause de chasse que je craquai.

Elle avait insisté pour aller au piano, mais ne voulut pas jouer.

« J'aimerais t'entendre, s'il te plait. »

Je ne me fis pas prier. Bella prit ses aises dans le canapé du salon et m'écouta. Par-dessus le piano, je l'observais alors que mes doigts parcouraient les touches. En temps ordinaire, quand on écoute de la musique, à mon avis c'est pour se détendre, mais Bella ne parut pas se détendre du tout. On aurait dit qu'elle subissait une vraie torture.

Je m'interrompis brutalement.

« Es-tu souffrante? »

Elle battit des paupières, agita la tête, confuse.

« Je... Quoi? Non, non, je ne suis pas souffrante. »

Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que son expression la trahisse, aussi prit-elle la peine de me leurrer avec un sourire avenant.

« Tu pourrais jouer ta partition? » demanda-t-elle. « Celle de notre chanson? »

Je fronçai les sourcils, méfiant.

« Cette partition n'a aucune raison d'être si elle n'est pas accompagnée de la tienne.

-Je n'ai pas envie de jouer. Je veux t'écouter.

-Je peux te jouer des tas d'autres compositions.

-C'est celle-ci que j'ai besoin d'entendre. »

Elle avait articulé le mot _besoin_ comme si sa vie dépendait de l'écoute de ce morceau. Je l'entamai donc, hésitant. Je n'aimais pas jouer cette composition seul. Sans partenaire, je me sentais... comme autrefois; incomplet. Mais puisque Bella semblait beaucoup y tenir, je m'exécutai. Je jouai sans regarder le clavier, les yeux rivés à son visage qui se décomposa de plus en plus à mesure que la mélodie s'égrenait dans le salon. Quand je frappai les dernières notes, je sentis qu'elle se retenait d'éclater en sanglots.

À bout de nerfs, je fermai rageusement le boitier sur le clavier, geste qui la fit tressauter.

« Maintenant, tu vas m'expliquer ce qui t'arrive ou je fais un malheur, compris? »

Prise au dépourvu, elle tenta de s'en sortir par une pirouette.

« Que vas-tu inventer là? J'avais envie de t'entendre jouer, c'est tout.

-Tu es surtout sur le point de craquer et de tomber en morceaux pour une raison que j'ignore!

-Quoi? Je suis émue parce que ta chanson me va droit au cœur! Il en a toujours été ainsi! »

À bout de nerfs aussi, elle se dirigea vers la table de la salle à manger.

« Charlie croit que je fais des devoirs alors ne le trompons pas. J'ai plusieurs travaux à remettre demain.»

Le sujet fut clos.

Il ne fut question dès lors que du lycée. De retour chez-elle, Bella fit exprès de prolonger le repas avec Charlie au salon et fit mine de s'intéresser à la partie de hockey commentée à la télé. Quand le père annonça qu'il se devait de quitter la maison pour patrouiller encore une fois cette nuit, ils se dirent au revoir, Bella monta faire sa toilette, se coucha sous les couvertures et feignit le sommeil quand j'eus le champ libre pour entrer par la fenêtre. Cette nuit-là, elle ne rêva pas. Ou plutôt, ne dormit pas. Elle demeura immobile, dos à moi, sur le bord du matelas. Attitude qui me blessa.

Elle boudait. Tout ça parce que j'avais osé lui demander ce qui n'allait pas chez-elle.

À l'aube, je partis de la maison pour rejoindre le manoir, le cœur en berne. Je croisai Alice qui revenait de chasse et je me demandai si elle avait vu quelque chose de particulier dans les méandres de l'avenir à propos de Bella.

« Tu as une idée de ce qui se passe? »

Elle haussa les épaules.

« Désolée. J'ai seulement vu qu'elle projetait profiter du cours de gym pour aller se promener dans la forêt derrière le lycée. »

Le cours de gym... Elle était dispensée de ce cours et passait toujours l'heure dans la bibliothèque. Elle n'avait désertée l'école qu'une seule fois et c'était quand elle avait voulu trouver un coin pour danser à l'abri des regards. Enfin, pas tous les regards puisque je l'avais suivi et manifesté ma présence à ma façon.

Comptait-elle danser aujourd'hui?

En quoi ça m'aiderait à savoir ce qui n'allait pas?

« Elle sait que ce n'est pas prudent de s'aventurer seule dans la forêt.

-Je crois qu'elle a besoin de solitude, c'est pour ça qu'elle voudra quitter le lycée.

-De solitude… »

Ce mot me blessa. C'était pourtant normal de vouloir être avec soi-même de temps en temps.

Commençait-elle à me trouver envahissant ?

« Écoute, si ça peut te rassurer, j'ai vu Victoria en Ontario. M'étonnerais qu'elle s'amène ici en deux jours alors Bella ne court aucun risque dans la forêt. »

J'acquiesçai avec réticence, guère rassuré.

« Si tu lui en parles, elle acceptera peut-être de se confier à toi. Ça lui évitera d'aller dans la forêt.

Ma soeur secoua la tête, vaguement agacée.

«Elle te parlera quand elle sera prête. N'insiste pas trop.

-Facile à dire. Ce n'est pas toi qui, nuit après nuit, la voit se battre contre je ne sais quel démon de son subconscient. »

La mention de Victoria une minute plus tôt m'inspira une hypothèse.

« Rêverait-elle de Victoria? Ou Laurent? »

Le désastre de son anniversaire l'avait peut-être rattrapé.

« Je n'y connais rien en rêves. C'est... trop humain. Un domaine trop aléatoire et confus pour moi. N'empêche, si c'était vraiment eux le problème, je ne vois pas pourquoi elle hésiterait à t'en parler.»

Vrai.

Alice me quitta et je notai pour la première fois qu'elle avait un pas traînant. Elle ne sautillait plus, comme à son habitude. Elle était morne et ce fut seulement là que je réalisai que son intérêt envers mon problème était plutôt modéré. Son manque dévorant de Jasper influençait son humeur. A tel point qu'elle trouvait mes propres tracas dérisoires.

Je ne pouvais en vouloir à Alice. Dans sa situation, je suppose que tout élément extérieur à mon propre chagrin me serait indifférent.

Je me préparai pour le lycée, mécontent et plein d'appréhension.

Je cueillis Bella chez-elle quand ce fut l'heure. Elle avait les traits tirés par sa nuit blanche. Je n'initiai aucun rapprochement. Ce fut elle qui quêta ma main, silencieuse. Un geste d'excuse? Elle la garda dans la sienne jusqu'à ce que les cours débutent. Nous ne prononçâmes pas un mot. J'embrassai son front et la quittai à la porte de la classe de math.

Nous fûmes séparés tout l'avant-midi. Elle s'entretint, en apparence sereine, avec Angela, échangea quelques paroles avec d'autres camarades et, à travers tous les yeux de ses interlocuteurs, je vis une sorte de… détermination apparaître sur son visage et accroître d'heure en heure.

Quand son cours de gym arriva, la prédiction d'Alice se produisit.

La question était maintenant: la suivrais-je? Sécherais-je mon propre cours? Je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter pour elle. Alice aurait vu si elle courait un danger. Un danger vampirique. Le seul danger qu'elle courait, c'était de se perdre. Ou de se blesser. Ou de tomber dans la rivière. Ou d'être attaquée par un ours. Ou…

J'étais pathétique.

Bella connaissait la forêt, elle avait trouvé toute seule le chemin vers le vieux chêne à l'époque alors je n'avais pas à me faire de souci.

Je laissai donc l'heure s'écouler, tâchant d'appliquer la philosophie Akiko "vivre et laisser vivre".

Bon sang, que c'était difficile!

Après cette heure infernale, ce fut le déjeuner. Bella était nulle part. Elle avait sa montre parlante à son poignet pourtant. Elle ne pouvait pas être en retard. Elle se savait attendue. Par moi. Par ses camarades.

Avant que la panique s'empare de moi, Alice me rassura.

« Du calme. Elle est toujours dans la forêt. » me dit-elle dans le corridor. « Ses décisions sont bizarres... Je vois... de la révolte. » Ce qu'elle percevait la perturbait.

Je me dirigeai sur-le-champ vers la sortie du lycée. Ma sœur n'était pas certaine que mon initiative fut une bonne idée, mais je l'ignorai.

Dehors, il commençait à neiger. La première neige de Novembre.

Je courus à allure humaine jusqu'à notre sapin et détalai à pleine vitesse quand je fus caché par la forêt. Je repérai vite son odeur, la pistai jusqu'à atteindre la zone dévastée par les coupeurs de bois.

Pourquoi était-elle revenue ici? Nous n'étions jamais revenus depuis notre macabre découverte. L'endroit avait perdu tout son charme, on l'avait violé, je ne voyais pas pourquoi elle s'infligeait ça aujourd'hui après tout ce temps.

Quand je la trouvai, je demeurai à une certaine distance pour l'observer de loin. Elle ne dansait pas cette fois-ci. Le spectacle qu'elle offrait aujourd'hui était... presque effrayant.

Bella avait trouvé une branche morte, assez droite, solide et longue pour imiter un bô. Les vieilles souches arrachées du sol lui servaient d'adversaires. Elle exécutait des katas, frappait le bois de différentes façons, sur différents angles. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un vrai entraînement. Ou peut-être que oui, au début, mais la situation avait dégénéré pour devenir un véritable défouloir. Son regard concentré était hostile, mauvais, et si elle avait eu des lasers à la place de ses iris, elle aurait pulvérisé les rochers et les souches. Chaque coup était assené avec rage et ponctué d'insultes.

« Quel culot! C'est scandaleux! Pitoyable! Une vraie honte! »

Qui injuriait-elle ainsi? Les coupeurs de bois?

Jamais je ne l'avais vu dans un état de haine pareil. C'était si peu compatible avec ce que j'avais connu d'elle... J'en fus déboussolé.

« T'appuyer sur ton sort, quelle effronterie! Lâche! Lâche! Tu n'as pas le droit! Tu n'as aucune raison de te plaindre. Aucune. Cesse de geindre! » martela-t-elle à chaque frappe.

Non. Ce n'était pas les coupeurs de bois ses ennemis imaginaires. C'était...

« Tu n'es qu'une lâche. Capricieuse. Gâtée. »

C'était sa propre personne.

Pourquoi se lançait-elle des insultes?

Totalement absorbée par son auto-flagellation, elle en avait perdu la notion du temps. Elle ne se rendait même pas compte que des flocons s'accumulaient dans ses cheveux.

Elle s'acharnait tellement...

Je ne pus plus supporter une telle scène. Je sortis des ombres de la forêt, m'approchai de sa position.

« Bella... » appelai-je doucement.

Elle ne sembla pas m'entendre. Elle était trop enfoncée dans son mépris. Elle frappait trop fort, elle allait finir par se blesser.

« Bella, ça suffit. Je crois que cet arbre a eu son compte.»

Peut-être m'entendit-elle cette fois, cependant elle refusa de m'écouter.

Quand la branche finit par se casser et qu'elle continua de frapper avec les morceaux restants, j'intervins pour de bon.

«Arrête, tu vas te blesser!»

Je saisis ses poignets. Elle tenta de se libérer, essoufflée et butée.

«Ça suffit! »

Lorsqu'elle réalisa la futilité de sa résistance, Bella lâcha les morceaux de bois. La haine qui animait son visage se désintégra pour laisser place à une grande lassitude. Si je libérais ses poignets, elle s'écroulerait au sol. Je modifiai donc ma prise pour la soutenir par les coudes. Elle se laissa faire comme un pantin.

Je la fis asseoir sur la souche du vieux chêne tordu. Je m'éloignai de quelques pas. Si je l'approchais de trop près j'avais l'impression qu'elle se cabrerait comme un animal sauvage. Elle était immobile, le regard vide de toute expression, comme éteinte de l'intérieur. Mon torse fut pris dans un étau invisible qui se resserrait de plus en plus à la vue de ce bouleversant tableau.

Il s'écoula peut-être une minute –ou une heure- avant que je me décide à prendre la parole de nouveau.

« J'aimerais savoir ce qui se passe. » implorai-je dans un murmure. « Et cesse de prétendre qu'il n'y a rien, je t'en prie. »

J'avais voulu provoquer une réaction, mais pas de ce genre-là. Bella fléchit, comme si deux tonnes invisibles venaient de tomber sur ses épaules. Elle se tint soudain les côtes, se balança d'avant en arrière. Elle ouvrit la bouche. Rien ne sortit de ses lèvres. Elle dût s'y reprendre à deux fois avant de retrouver l'usage de ses cordes vocales. Et quand elle réussit enfin à parler, ce fut un déversement précipité, sans retenue.

« Pathétique, non? Je déprime à cause d'une image. Ce que je peux être superficielle… Je ne pensais pas que ça pourrait se produire. J'étais si certaine que tout était gravé, là. » Un poing tapa rageusement sa tempe. «marqué au fer en quelque sorte. »

Un son, de ceux qui oscillent entre le sanglot et le rire désabusé, émergea d'entre ses lèvres tordues en grimace de dégoût. Dégoût de quoi ? De sa propre personne ?

« J'aurais dû savoir que ça finirait par arriver quand-même. Tout le reste s'est envolé. Pourquoi y ferais-tu exception? Parce que tu es plus important que tout le reste? Il faut croire que même l'essentiel peut s'effacer de la mémoire. »

Je n'étais pas certain de comprendre. Pas certain non plus que c'était une bonne idée de lui demander de préciser sa pensée.

« Que veux-tu di... »

Le début de ma question s'étrangla dans ma gorge quand elle bondit tout à coup sur ses pieds.

« Ton visage disparaît de ma tête! » hurla-t-elle.

Quelques oiseaux effarouchés s'envolèrent au loin.

Je fus paralysé. Voir Bella en colère n'avait aucun sens. Ses yeux étincelants de fureur ne me regardaient pas en face. Je n'en fus pas moins glacé jusqu'à la moelle. Je ne comprenais pas cette colère, son origine, sa raison d'être. Pas assez humain pour saisir, peut-être. Tout ce que m'évoquait cette rage était un écho à quelque chose de lointain, mais je n'arrivai pas à le définir avec exactitude. Et impossible d'y réfléchir davantage quand on avait devant soi une scène aussi bouleversante.

Elle marcha d'un pas rageur, de long en large, se fichant de la neige qui s'accumulait, des racines sur lesquelles elle manquait de près de trébucher.

« C'est stupide de chérir une image, je sais, mais je n'ose plus te toucher! Parce qu'à chaque fois je découvre que tu t'estompes de plus en plus! Ton souvenir disparaît! Avant, je n'avais qu'à te frôler et cet instant… ce si court instant où j'ai pu te voir, revenait éblouir ma mémoire, aussi clair et précis que la première fois. Plus maintenant. Plus rien de ce que je touche n'éveille tes couleurs dans ma tête. »

Ses mains se serraient en poings, se desserraient, se secouaient, s'agitaient, comme si elle avait pu les réactiver, les réparer, les animer de leur pouvoir tactile. En vain.

« L'or de tes iris, la blancheur de ton visage, le doux violet sous tes yeux, le cuivre iridescent de ta chevelure...» Sa voix était devenue douce, aimante, caressante avant de reprendre ce ton hargneux. « Ce ne sont plus que des mots, des noms, des lettres qui n'évoquent plus rien. Les pigments, les nuances, les formes, les contours… Tout ça ne compose plus qu'un portrait diffus et vague dans ma tête. La musique m'aidait à entretenir ton image vivace, mais même ça ne suffit plus. Chaque jour tu es plus flou que la veille. Mes rêves étaient auparavant pleins de tons, de couleurs, de lumière. Ta lumière. Je m'endormais avec le souvenir de ton visage qui flottait dans ma tête. Aujourd'hui, je fais des rêves où tout est obscur et vide. »

Il me fallut effectuer un pas arrière mental pour repasser en boucle ce discours et le comprendre vraiment.

Mon visage lui manquait ?

Je lui manquais... ?

Je lui manquais…

Je lui manquais.

« Je me lamente sur mon sort alors que j'ai tout pour être heureuse. » reprit-elle, de plus en plus agitée. « Je t'ai trouvé, bon sang! Le reste, ton image, ton souvenir, ne devrait plus compter! Tu es là, entièrement là, avec moi, à mes côtés et c'est merveilleux. Je n'ai pas besoin davantage. J'ai réalisé des rêves ces derniers mois que je ne me permettais même pas de faire avant de te rencontrer! Je n'ai aucun droit de quémander plus!»

Encore cette haine et ce dédain qui animaient son visage. Je compris enfin pourquoi ces traits-là avaient évoqué quelque chose de familier même si je ne les avais jamais vus. Du moins, je ne les avais jamais vus depuis que nous nous connaissions, mais elle avait déjà manifesté ce genre de comportement. Ce que je voyais, toute cette irritabilité, cette fureur, c'était la personne qu'elle avait été autrefois. C'était la fillette aux yeux normaux qui affrontait un sort qu'elle n'avait pas mérité. C'était la petite fille fraîchement aveugle révoltée et en colère contre le destin.

Seulement, la dernière fois elle était en colère contre la maladie. Aujourd'hui, sa colère était tournée uniquement contre elle. Elle en voulait à la fille qui n'était pas suffisamment forte pour accepter ma disparition. Elle se méprisait de ne pas avoir su accepter la fatalité, de ne pas être zen, sereine et en paix avec ce qui lui arrivait. Elle s'en voulait d'être normale, d'avoir des faiblesses, d'avoir des regrets, comme tout le monde…

Elle s'arrêta, chancelante, frêle comme une feuille. Je la contemplai, immobile et inutile.

« Je n'arrive pas à y être indifférente. Je n'arrive pas à accepter… Je me fiche du reste, mais toi… toi… C'est terrible.» dit-elle, la voix mourante. Ses yeux perdus et immenses fixaient ma poitrine, brillant de larmes contenues. « Tu es en train de tomber dans l'obscurité, comme tout ce qui m'entoure... » Le débit fut de plus en plus haché, son visage animé de colère se fanait, dévasté par le chagrin. « Je me sens cer-cernée de toute part par les ténèbres. J'ai peur. » Son regard ne reflétait que détresse et douleur et je fus déchiré. « Je… Je ne veux pas t'oublier ! »

Ses genoux lâchèrent et elle s'effondra dans la neige.

Un vieux réflexe me poussa à la rattraper.

« Bella… »

Je me tus et stoppai mon élan.

Je n'osai approcher, ni parler. Comment faire ? Comment procéder ? Je mourais d'envie de la toucher, mais si je le faisais, je ne ferais qu'empirer les choses. Chaque frôlement, chaque caresse, chaque attouchement lui confirmerait peut-être ce qu'elle redoutait tant; que je disparaissais. Et ma voix ? Chaque intonation, chaque son serait suspendu dans le vide sans pouvoir y rattacher un visage, une expression.

Je ne pouvais pourtant pas rester là à ne rien faire.

Je m'agenouillai dans la neige. Ses mains étaient crispées contre sa poitrine, de sa bouche sortait un souffle blanc et opaque. Je tendis les bras et réalisai qu'elle ne m'avait même pas senti approcher tant la douleur la rongeait. Elle tressaillit quand le bout de mes doigts entra en contact avec ses épaules.

Je décidai de seulement tenir compte de ce que j'avais envie de faire, besoin de faire, au mépris de ce qu'elle endurerait de souffrance. Alors mes mains glissèrent sur ses omoplates, mes paumes ceinturèrent son dos, mon visage se pencha sur le sien. Quand ses doigts se délièrent de son vêtement, je compris que j'avais eu raison d'agir. Elle enfouit son visage dans ma poitrine et je la plaquai contre moi. J'entourai ce corps saisi de sanglots, l'enroulai dans une étreinte désespéré. Le nez dans ses cheveux, les yeux fermés, j'écoutai ce cœur brisé pulser sa souffrance à toute vitesse, cogner contre mon torse comme cognerait un prisonnier sur la porte de sa cellule pour retrouver sa liberté. Ses mains s'accrochèrent à moi comme un noyé s'accrocherait à une bouée.

En une seule petite seconde, diverses émotions venant des quatre coins de ma vaste conscience me prirent d'assaut.

Je tremblai d'abord de soulagement. Enfin, je comprenais ce qui se passait et, aussi incongrue et inopportune fut cette sensation en ce moment, je me sentis allégé d'un poids immense chargé d'inquiétudes, d'angoisses et de craintes.

Puis, la culpabilité m'assaillit. Des tréfonds de mon être, je me sentis coupable de tout ce qu'elle avait dû subir à cause de moi. Je m'en voulais qu'elle ait été mordue. Si rien de tout ça n'était arrivé, elle ne m'aurait jamais vu, jamais connu de visu, et je ne lui manquerais pas en ce moment. En même temps, comment regretter d'avoir pu plonger mon regard dans le sien, si bref fut cet instant? Comment je pourrais vouloir revenir en arrière alors que la regarder dans les yeux constituait aussi pour moi le plus merveilleux des souvenirs? Je ne pensais pas que cette image de moi lui importait à ce point. Elle était si… en harmonie avec son état que je n'aurais jamais cru qu'elle s'était tant accrochée à ce souvenir visuel.

De cette dernière pensée, vint d'un autre coin de ma conscience une émotion dévastatrice et salutaire à la fois. La chaleur d'un amour intense me consuma. Je lui manquais... Je n'en étais pas fier. Je n'en étais pas flatté. Je ressentais plutôt une gratitude infinie. J'étais heureux, soulagé, ravagé, malheureux que ce fut moi qui lui manquât à ce point-là. Je lui manquais… C'était tellement mal de se sentir bien d'être aimé à ce point-là. Cette chaleur qui enrobait ma poitrine prenait sa source d'une tristesse insupportable à voir.

Et ce fut là, du dernier coin de ma conscience, qu'arriva l'impuissance. Elle déferla tel un raz-de-marée. Je me sentis absolument insignifiant. Je ne servais à rien. Il n'y avait rien que je pus faire pour elle, pour stopper l'oubli de mon souvenir.

Je voulais la délivrer de cette souffrance. Je voulais la lui arracher. C'était moi la cause de sa souffrance, indirectement. Mais je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre qu'être là. Je me sentis creux, vide, sans rien à offrir.

« Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit plus tôt? »

Non que ça aurait fait une différence. Je me serais juste senti démuni face à sa détresse plus tôt.

Elle déglutit, eut un soupir tremblant dans mon cou.

« Parce que… Quand on dit les choses tout haut, elles semblent devenir plus réelles. Ce ne sont plus des peurs secrètes. Je ne voulais pas que ce soit vrai alors je me suis tue en espérant que tout allait s'arranger. Mais rien ne s'est arrangé…

-Je suis désolé... Tellement désolé. »

Elle ne dit rien. Il n'y avait rien à répondre de toute façon.

Nous restâmes ainsi, deux silhouettes prostrées l'une contre l'autre dans la neige au milieu d'un cimetière d'arbres.

L'après-midi passa dans le néant.

Manifester tant d'émotions l'avait épuisée. Elle n'était pas retournée au lycée. Je l'avais conduite chez-elle. Elle eut tout juste assez de force pour jouer la comédie à son père et prétendre qu'elle avait attrapé un virus. Charlie n'eut pas de mal à gober le mensonge. Sa démarche flageolante et sa pâleur pouvaient très bien passer pour une grippe. Elle s'écroula dans le lit et ne bougea plus. J'avais été celui qui l'avait escorté de l'école jusqu'à la maison et je prétendis retourner en cours. Mais je revins bien vite par la fenêtre et veillai sur son sommeil. Un vrai sommeil cette fois. On aurait dit que tout dévoiler ce qui la rongeait l'avait purgé de ses cauchemars et elle dormit longtemps et profondément pour la première fois depuis des semaines.

Ma présence ne servirait pas à grand-chose cette nuit.

Je me traînai jusque dans la forêt derrière la maison. La gorge me picotait affreusement. Je devais chasser. Je répondis donc à mes besoins pratiques puisque je n'étais pas en mesure de faire quoi que ce soit d'utile pour ma compagne.

Même après avoir chassé, la douleur à la gorge persista. J'avais mal interprété cette brûlure. C'était ça avoir envie de pleurer, découvris-je.

Je retournai au manoir à la nuit tombée. Ici ou chez Bella, je ne me sentirais pas mieux. La voir dans un état pareil m'était insupportable. Elle dormait tout son soûl de toute façon.

Je ne pouvais que comprendre son désespoir, car ne plus voir Bella serait une torture pour moi. Surtout maintenant. J'étais complètement dépendant de sa présence, autant physique que spirituel. Etre privé d'une seule parcelle de sa personne me serait intolérable. Je voudrais toujours le tout, l'ensemble. Je ne pourrais jamais me contenter que d'une portion de son être.

Je la croyais tellement en paix avec son état… Du moins elle l'était jusqu'à ce que je commence à disparaître de sa mémoire.

Je montai à ma chambre, évitai les autres. Il n'y avait que Carlisle dans la maison de toute façon. Il commençait son quart qu'à deux heures du matin. Les autres chassaient. Emmett patrouillait la région, plus par habitude que par nécessité. Alice avait sûrement vu ce qui s'était passé dans la forêt, mais elle avait eu le tact de ne pas en parler.

Je sortis une feuille de papier que j'avais soigneusement rangé dans un coffre. Je pris place sur mon canapé et dévisageai durant des heures le portrait réalisé par ma mère, celui où une Bella me regardait droit dans les yeux.

J'espérais trouver une réponse à mes questions à travers ces yeux de graphite sur papier. Une solution... Oh, il y en avait bien une. Elle était évidente, mais c'était mal d'y songer. J'y pensais malgré tout. Je voulais tellement l'aider... Je me sentais totalement impuissant. Désespéré. À un point tel que n'importe quel moyen me paraissait efficace et acceptable pour la rendre heureuse à nouveau. Seulement voilà. Avec une telle solution, le prix à payer pour voir de nouveau était tellement cher…

Ce fut la sonnerie du téléphone de la maison qui me tira de mes réflexions. Je dressai l'oreille quand j'entendis Carlisle saluer avec enthousiasme en langue japonaise.

Akiko.

Depuis notre retour, ce n'était pas le premier coup de fil que nous recevions du Japon. Jasper avait appelé deux fois pour donner de ses nouvelles. Il avait sûrement appelé Alice à de nombreuses autres reprises sur son portable personnel, bien sûr. Et Carlisle s'entretenait de temps à autre avec sa collègue de travail. Leurs recherches sur de l'hémoglobine artificielle avançaient petit à petit. C'était encore le sujet de leur conversation ce soir, d'après ce que j'entendis dans le salon.

Je replongeai les yeux sur le portrait et soudain j'eus une inspiration.

Je descendis au rez-de-chaussée.

« Carlisle... »

Mon père décolla l'oreille du téléphone.

« Un instant, Akiko, je vous prie... Quelque chose ne va pas? » s'enquit-il. Mon air soucieux l'inquiéta.

« Tu pourrais mettre le téléphone sur les haut-parleurs? »

Il alla mettre l'appareil sur son réceptacle avec un haussement de sourcil et appuya sur un bouton.

« Konnichiwa Akiko-san. » dis-je.

La voix douce de la vampire résonna dans la pièce.

« _Edward-san. Je vous salue._ »

Si elle fut surprise que je me mêle à la conversation, elle ne le montra pas.

« _Votre frère vous passe le bonjour._

-Comment va-t-il?

-_Il est persévérant._ »

Je ne m'éternisai pas en courtoisies.

« Pourrais-je vous demander quelque chose? Cela te concerne aussi. » dis-je en jetant un œil à Carlisle.

« Je t'écoute.

-_Je suis tout ouïe._ » ajouta notre interlocutrice.

Je décidai de me lancer avant de réfléchir trop à la question. J'étais certain de faire marche arrière si je pesais trop le pour et le contre. Pour l'instant, je ne voulais rien décider. Je voulais seulement obtenir des renseignements qui pourraient, éventuellement, m'être utiles si jamais la voie que je commençais à tracer malgré moi s'affirmait davantage.

« J'ai besoin de votre avis. Un avis médical. Vous êtes... Sans être experts en la matière, je suis certain qu'en tant que médecins vous vous êtes déjà intéressés à la question, de près ou de loin. »

Mon débit se fit plus rapide, comme si j'allais m'autocensurer si je prenais trop de temps à dire ce qui me trottait dans la tête.

« Ce que je vous demande n'est qu'à titre informatif, il ne faudra pas sauter aux conclusions tout de suite. Alors... Bon, voilà; est-il possible de faire quelque chose au point de vue médical pour empêcher... Pour réduire les souffrances d'une transformation? »

Un long silence accueillit ma question.

Carlisle fut d'abord étonné. Il savait à qui je faisais référence exactement et il était surpris que je pose une question pareille étant donné l'aversion que j'avais toujours éprouvé envers la possibilité que ma compagne soit transformée.

Il devait en être de même à l'autre bout du fil mais bien vite l'étonnement fit place à la cogitation. Et tel deux binômes scientifiques penchés sur un problème à résoudre, Carlisle et Akiko se mirent à avancer leurs idées.

« Tout se passe au niveau du cerveau pour ce qui est de la douleur. » révéla Carlisle.

« _Il faudrait donc se concentrer là-dessus et éliminer la fonction du cerveau qui se charge de repérer, analyser et envoyer un signal de souffrance physique._ » dit Akiko.

« Les humains blessés gravement sont souvent plongés dans un coma artificiel pour éviter qu'ils ne supportent la douleur durant leur convalescence. Cette méthode pourrait peut-être fonctionner sur une victime mordue.

-_Le problème c'est que le venin finirait par éliminer la dose de sédatif ou d'hypnotique et la victime reprendrait alors conscience._ »

Carlisle acquiesça et commença à arpenter le salon.

« Je crois que ça ne se produirait que deux jours après la morsure, par contre. » réfléchit-il. « Le venin, avant de s'attaquer au cerveau, s'occupe d'abord de tout le corps; il répare tout tissus endommagé, transforme les cellules du derme, travaille les os, renforce les muscles. Le cerveau, les nerfs y passent en dernier; le venin stimule 90% du cortex alors qu'un humain n'en utilise que 10%. Le venin réveille en quelque sorte les zones du cerveau encore jamais utilisés auparavant. Ces 80% de plus sont répartis de deux façons; physiquement et mentalement. Physiquement, les cinq sens sont... améliorés, disons. Mentalement, le cerveau développe une capacité d'analyse et de compréhension plus élevés que le cerveau humain normal. Et c'est là que la douleur entre en jeu; le cerveau auparavant embrumé par le sédatif reprendra du service parce que totalement stimulé par le venin. Et il reprendra aussi du service au niveau des nerfs chargés d'identifier une douleur et de la faire ressentir. Le cerveau percevra tout ce que le venin est en train de faire subir comme changements au corps et enverra immédiatement un signal qui se traduira par une immense et insupportable souffrance physique chez la victime. »

Entendre parler Carlisle de tout ça de façon clinique, sans état d'âme, me dégoûtait. Parce que si lui était capable de ne mettre aucun visage sur la "victime", moi, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'imaginer celui de Bella en train de subir toutes ces atrocités.

« _La morphine serait utile dans ce cas._ » répliqua Akiko, tout aussi méthodique et neutre que mon père. « _Une dose habituellement mortelle pour les humains pourrait être administrée. Il n'y aurait aucun risque d'overdose puisque le venin maintiendrait la victime en vie de toute manière._

-Et une injection de venin directement dans le cœur accélérerait aussi le processus, donc la victime souffrirait moins longtemps.

-_Oui, il va sans dire._ » dit-elle. « _Toutes ces solutions ne pourraient être appliquées que dans les 24 h suivant la morsure, bien sûr. Après ce délai, la peau de la victime commence à durcir; les aiguilles, les __perfusions ne pourraient plus percer la chair et atteindre les veines._

-Et s'il y avait un moyen de... de savoir quand la morsure aurait lieu, il faudrait que la victime soit mise à jeun, qu'elle n'ait rien mangé douze heures avant l'acte. La nourriture en cours de digestion fait souffrir davantage parce que le système qui commence à être vampirisé rejette tout ce qui n'est pas de l'hémoglobine.

-_C'est juste. J'ajouterais même que la victime devrait avoir pris du sang humain avant le début du processus._

-Par voie orale bien sûr.

-_Exact. Ainsi, à son réveil, le nouveau vampire aurait déjà une dose de sang dans son système._

-Et ne serait pas mort de soif. » compléta Carlisle. « La souffrance post-transformation serait ainsi amenuisée.

-_Tout à fait._ »

Carlisle cessa de marcher de long en large du salon. Je compris alors qu'ils en avaient fini de spéculer.

« Alors, il y a bien un moyen... » dis-je, étourdi après avoir entendu parler d'aiguilles, de morsure, d'injections de manière aussi détachée que si on parlait météo.

« Ce ne sont que des théories, Edward. Personne à ma connaissance n'a déjà tenté le coup. Nous ne détenons aucune preuve sur l'efficacité de ces méthodes.

-Bien. »

Je secouai la tête pour sortir de mon cerveau toutes les images atroces qui traversaient mon imagination.

« Merci à vous deux.

-_Votre curiosité cache-t-elle un but précis?_ » entendis-je du haut-parleur.

Après quelques instants d'hésitation, j'expliquai ce qui s'était passé cet après-midi dans la forêt, ce après quoi Carlisle eut une mine désolée.

Je n'avais pas envie de supporter la compassion, voire la pitié, des autres alors je pris gentiment congé et les laissai à leur conversation initiale.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, je n'arrivai pas à sortir de ma morosité. Bella, au contraire, le fait d'avoir craché le morceau lui avait fait du bien. Elle ne faisait plus de cauchemars, elle était sereine. Résignée. Désormais, quand ses doigts trouvaient mon visage, son expression était plus nostalgique qu'émerveillée, mais on aurait dit qu'elle assumait, qu'elle acceptait que je tombe dans les ténèbres. Elle était redevenue paisible et détendue, souriante et zen. Crever l'abcès l'avait manifestement aidé. La colère avait été évacuée, la tristesse aussi.

Elle me demanda au moins mille fois pardon pour son comportement qu'elle avait jugé lamentable. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir été faible devant moi.

« Il n'y a rien à pardonner. Toi plus que n'importe qui as le droit d'être en colère et d'en vouloir au destin. Et je ne dis pas ça parce que c'est moi qui te manque. Ce serait tes parents ou même le visage du facteur qui te manquerait que je ne trouverais pas moins justifiée et légitime ta peine.»

Je savais que la tempête était passée, mais son visage torturé dans la forêt ne cessait de me hanter. Je me sentais toujours aussi inutile. Je voulais faire quelque chose. Quelque chose de concret. Je voulais faire un pied de nez à la fatalité, renverser la vapeur et l'empêcher de m'oublier. Je prenais presque pour offense personnelle de tomber dans le noir, ce qui était ridicule. Je ne tenais pas moins à vouloir agir, accomplir quelque chose qui l'aiderait. Mon cerveau était toutefois bloqué. Il tournait en rond. Toutes mes idées, toutes mes pensées me menaient toujours à cette infâme solution.

« Je sais à quoi tu songes. »

Nous étions à mon piano ce jour-là quand elle leva son menton et étrécit son regard.

« N'y pense même pas.

-A quoi ? » m'enquis-je, dérouté.

« A ma transformation. »

Je ne dis rien, mais j'eus du mal à cacher ma surprise. Je n'avais jamais fait part des idées grotesques qui me traversaient l'esprit ces temps-ci. J'étais plus transparent que je le croyais, on dirait.

Bella eut un soupir navré. Elle caressa les touches du piano sans les enfoncer, d'un air pensif.

« Tu sais, je n'avais rien dit de ce qui m'arrivait également parce que je ne voulais pas influencer ton choix, Edward. Je me doute bien que tu penses au vampirisme, malgré toi, parce que c'est le seul moyen de me redonner ce que j'ai perdu. »

Ses doigts glissèrent sur le clavier jusqu'à atteindre les miens. Elle effleura doucement mes phalanges.

« Je t'aime pour ça. Je t'aime pour ton envie de m'aider à tout prix. Mais je t'arrête tout de suite : je ne veux pas devenir vampire pour cette raison. »

D'un coup, elle détruisait tous les plans qui s'étaient formés dans ma conscience.

Elle sourit tendrement pour atténuer l'effet de ses paroles.

« Je ne veux pas que ce soit mon remède. Je veux que ce soit un choix de vie. Et je ne veux pas que ce choix se base sur un petit malheur malsain, superficiel et puéril.

-Puéril ? » m'écriai-je. « C'est puéril de désirer voir à nouveau ? !

-Oui. Ça l'est. » argua-t-elle, posée. « Je ne veux pas commencer mon éternité sur cette base-là. Je ne suis pas comme ça. Toi non plus. Le choix que tu as entre les mains, je voudrais qu'il se construise sur d'autres raisons que ma cécité. Les regrets ne mènent à rien, Edward. Il faut savoir apprécier ce que l'on a, plutôt que de se lamenter sur ce qu'on n'a plus. Et j'ai tellement de raisons d'être heureuse. »

Sa tempe se déposa sur mon épaule, ses bras entourèrent le mien pour bien me faire comprendre que je représentais la majeure partie de ces raisons.

J'inclinai ma tête de côté jusqu'à ce que ma joue épouse le sommet de son crâne. Je fermai les yeux.

Maintenant que Bella s'était objectée à mon plan, mon cerveau était vide. Vide de solutions. J'étais revenu au point de départ de mon impuissance. Non que j'aurais fini par céder à ce plan odieux, mais auparavant j'avais au moins de quoi cogiter, j'avais quelque chose en mains pour réfléchir, pour méditer, même si je savais au fond que je n'aurais jamais le courage de procéder à la réalisation de ce plan.

Je n'avais aucune raison de me sentir si inutile pourtant. Elle était heureuse. Et je la croyais. Pourquoi chercherais-je à lui offrir plus ?

« Oh, toi, c'est pas la grande forme. » me dit un soir Mme Newton.

J'étais en train de déballer de nouveaux articles destinés à la vente quand elle se planta devant moi, les mains sur ses hanches. Je levai les yeux vers son regard bienveillant. Un regard typique de mère. Elle n'avait pas mis longtemps à s'habituer à ma présence, contrairement à son fils qui n'était jamais à l'aise quand je me trouvais dans son sillage.

« Tu n'as plus de problème d'appendice j'espère ?

-Non, tout va bien, Mme Newton. »

Mon humeur morne s'en faisait ressentir jusque dans mes heures de boulot. Les heures où je me retrouvais sans Bella étaient malheureusement propices à l'apitoiement et je ressassais toujours mes idées noires. Je tâchai de sourire d'un air avenant et me concentrai à nouveau sur les boîtes que je déballais.

Ma patronne haussa les épaules et retourna derrière le comptoir pour compter la caisse. C'était presque l'heure de la fermeture et le magasin était vide. Il neigeait tellement dehors que personne ne s'aventurait à faire des emplettes en ville.

« Où dois-je installer ce télescope ? » demandai-je en sortant du papier-bulle le grand instrument.

« Mh ? Oh ! » s'exclama-t-elle en levant le nez de ses comptes. « Il a enfin été livré ! »

Elle revint vers moi, examina l'engin avec ravissement.

« C'est Mike qui sera content. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il suggérait qu'on tienne un rayon astronomie dans la boutique. Camping et observation des étoiles vont de pair avec lui. Là, ça ira très bien. » dit-elle en pointant la vitrine.

J'installai le télescope tel que demandé.

« Mike aime l'astronomie ? » m'étonnai-je.

« Un vrai mordu, oui ! » rit-elle, plongeant dans une autre boîte. « Le ciel n'a pas de secrets pour lui. L'hiver, à Noël, on loue toujours un chalet dans l'île de Vancouver avec un toit en baie vitrée. Il adore ça. Et avec raison! C'est magnifique. »

Des souvenirs remontèrent à sa mémoire. Je vis une petite maison en bois rond dont le toit était un dôme vitrée.

« C'est l'endroit idéal pour observer les étoiles, les perséides, les planètes, tout en restant bien au chaud. Tiens, pose tous ces livres sur l'étagère. »

Je m'exécutai. Je tombai alors sur un livre avec des tas d'images de constellations, de planètes, de trou noir, d'irruptions solaire… Puis je vis une image qui m'interpella.

Une aurore boréale.

Je fus bizarrement euphorique à sa vue.

Un réseau de connexion d'idées et d'associations de souvenirs s'échafauda dans ma tête à ce moment.

Le carillon de la porte tintinnabula subitement, faisant éclater du même coup ma bulle de pensées.

« Salut M'man ! Alors, tu es prête à fermer ? »

Mike faisait son entrée, son éternel blouson de l'équipe de foot sur le dos.

« C'est toi qui viens me chercher ? » se demanda la mère.

« Papa est occupé dans le garage et j'avais envie de tester ma nouvelle voit… »

Le garçon ne s'était pas attendu à ce que je fusse encore ici et il se raidit à ma vue.

« Salut Edward. » dit-il sans me regarder dans les yeux.

« Salut Mike. »

Ce grand mec dégingandé à l'air dragueur qui n'avait d'yeux que pour le sport et les filles aimait l'astronomie ? J'avais du mal à y croire.

Le fait que je le regarde avec insistance le gêna de plus belle. Il se concentra aussitôt sur sa mère et sortit un papier de sa poche. Il le déplia et le lui tendit.

« Tiens, Papa a reçu ça du Chef Swan. Il demande à ce que ce soit affiché dans tous les commerces. »

À travers les yeux de la mère qui observait le papier, j'aperçus des portraits-robots de deux hommes. Les traits étaient sommaires, plutôt imprécis, mais, étrangement, ils me disaient quelque chose...

« Qui sont-ils? »

Mike haussa les épaules.

« Je sais pas trop. Ça a un rapport avec l'affaire sur laquelle travaille Monsieur Swan. Ce sont des suspects décrits par des témoins qui les ont vus roder près de la dernière zone de forêt dévastée. »

Mme Newton attrapa un dernier carton et déposa la feuille dessus.

« Bon, très bien, si ça peut aider Charlie à trouver ces gens, je vais l'afficher dès demain. Laisse-moi ranger tout ça et j'arrive. Tu peux y aller Edward, je me débrouillerai avec le reste. »

Elle n'attendit pas de réponse et disparut à l'arrière-boutique.

Je n'obéis pas tout de suite, toujours intrigué par les portraits-robots. Pourquoi ces croquis m'étaient familiers?

Mal à l'aise, Mike se balançait sur ses talons en sifflotant nerveusement, les mains dans les poches. Il était gêné par ma présence et mourait d'envie de me dire de m'en aller au plus vite puisque ma patronne m'avait libéré. Il était trop intimidé pour le faire, bien sûr.

Au lieu de ça, il promena son regard sur les rayons et poussa une exclamation émerveillé quand il aperçut la vitrine, ce qui put me distraire de ces portraits.

« Le télescope est arrivé! » Il oublia sa nervosité, et moi par la même occasion, et se rua dans la vitrine.

« Quelle merveille! » s'extasia-t-il en s'emparant de l'objet comme si c'était un trésor national. « Un 731- GB ! Trop fort ! Celui qui l'achètera aura bien de la chance. » Il jeta un œil dans la lunette, ajusta quelques manivelles.

Étrange que je n'eus jamais vu dans sa tête un indice sur son penchant pour les étoiles.

« J'ignorais que tu aimais l'astronomie. »

Je m'étais approché sans bruit et il sursauta vivement.

« Hein ? Non, non, je n'aime pas vraiment ça. »

Il s'empressa de remettre l'appareil en place, recula en lui jetant un regard désinvolte.

« J'y connais pas grand-chose. »

Il mentait. Ma présence lui avait simplement rappelé qu'il avait une image de tombeur sportif à défendre. Mh, à présent, je comprenais pour quelle raison rien dans sa tête ne m'avait révélé ce passe-temps secret; je voyais toujours Mike dans un environnement scolaire, un endroit où son esprit était conditionné à agir selon l'image qu'il tenait à projeter de lui-même.

« C'est plutôt ringa…

-Je trouve ça génial. » le coupai-je.

Il arqua ses épais sourcils blonds, osa me regarder en face et fut bien obligé d'admettre que l'air que j'arborais était sérieux et enthousiaste.

« Sans blague ?

-Tu t'y connais ? » demandai-je, sincèrement intéressé.

Il haussa une épaule, eut un sourire en coin.

« Je ne suis pas un expert, mais je me débrouille. »

Encore un mensonge. Je voyais dans sa tête tout l'intérêt, la curiosité, la connaissance et la passion qui l'animaient. Il s'y connaissait vraiment beaucoup.

Il n'était pas modeste. Juste effrayé que je raconte à tout le monde que Mike Newton avait un côté geek.

Je souris.

Curieusement, je fus content d'apprendre que le personnage ne s'en réduisait pas qu'à la performance sportive et la drague des filles.

Morbleu! Étais-je vraiment en train d'apprécier Mike Newton ?

« J'aurais une question à te poser à propos d'un phénomène en particulier.

-Je t'écoute.

-Il y a une période plus propice qu'une autre pour apercevoir des aurores boréales?»

Ses yeux bleus s'agrandirent d'engouement quand je posai la question.

« C'est marrant que tu demandes ça parce que l'angle de la Terre est justement inclinée de façon à recevoir les irruptions solaires en ce moment. Et ce sera d'ailleurs en Colombie-Britannique qu'on verra le mieux. »

Je devins tout à coup très fébrile.

« Sur l'île de Vancouver, par exemple, ce serait un bon endroit ? Ta mère vient de m'en parler. » ajoutai-je après l'avoir vu s'étonner que je connaisse leur coin de vacances familiales.

« Ce serait l'endroit parfait. »

Je ne m'étais pas attendu à cela. Je n'avais posé cette question que par curiosité. Mais la réponse donnée me secoua. Je ne pensais pas que cela se produirait si tôt.

Ma bulle de pensées réapparut par magie. Tout ce réseau de souvenirs tourna, s'emboîta pour finir par former une seule et grande idée. Elle s'immisça insidieusement dans ma conscience, se fit plus nette, plus précise, se matérialisa.

Non, je ne pouvais pas faire cela.

_Pense à ce qui s'est produit la dernière fois. Ce n'est pas raisonnable._

Le visage empli de chagrin de Bella s'imposa aussitôt à mon esprit.

Elle était dans la noirceur totale. Elle ne se souvenait plus de moi, ou presque. Si je ne pouvais lui redonner la possibilité de me voir, je pouvais au moins lui donner la possibilité de voir autre chose.

Je me tourmentais depuis des jours à trouver quelque chose de concret à faire et voilà que cette opportunité se présentait.

A croire que le destin avait voulu me donner un coup de pouce, me fournir une solution à mon problème.

Je ne pouvais pas laisser passer une occasion pareille.

Quelle idée peu raisonnable... Nous avions complètement dérapé la dernière fois. J'avais beau savoir maintenant à quoi m'en tenir, un dérapage était encore possible. Où est-ce que tout cela mènerait?

Plus j'y pensais, plus j'étais effrayé. Et plus j'étais séduit par cette idée.

Je ne pus la chasser. Je n'en avais plus la volonté maintenant qu'elle s'était installée dans ce petit coin de ma tête.

« Heu, ça va ? »

Une main s'agita devant mes yeux qui fixaient sans le voir le télescope.

Je levai la tête vers Mike.

« Excuse-moi, je réfléchissais. Dis-moi, Mike, tu saurais me dire où vous louez votre chalet ? »

Quand je sortis du magasin ce soir-là, ce fut dans un état cogitatif que je pris la direction du manoir. Je pensais à ce que j'aurais besoin de faire pour mener à bien le projet.

Je proposai à ma compagne de partir pour le weekend, mais elle ignorait la nature de mon plan. Elle croyait seulement que nous effectuerions une petite escapade pour nous rappeler le bon vieux temps où nous sillonnions le monde.

« Un chalet au coeur de la réserve de Rim? Quelle bonne idée! Il paraît qu'il y a un musée fameux sur les premières nations.

-Euh... Oui, mais ce n'est pas pour ça je...

-Et à ce temps-ci de l'année, la baie est magnifique. Le vent, les goélands qui se lamentent, le fracas des vagues contre les récifs, l'odeur de la mer... »

Bon. Valait peut-être mieux qu'elle comprenne mes intentions qu'une fois là-bas. De toute façon, rien ne garantissait qu'une aurore boréale allait se pointer et je ne voulais pas qu'elle se fasse de fausses joies. Au mieux, ça lui ferait une jolie surprise. Une surprise qui ne tournerait pas à la catastrophe, j'espère.

« Je vais voir sur Internet s'il y a des infos intéressantes. » dit-elle, se ruant sur son portable.

« Hum. Il paraît que le site officiel de Rim a une rubrique intéressante sur l'astronomie et certains phénomènes dans le ciel. »

J'avais prononcé lentement le dernier mot, histoire de la mettre sur une piste sibylline de mes intentions.

«Mhh. J'irai jeter un coup d'oeil. » dit-elle, mettant ses oreillettes et se plongeant dans son ordinateur.

Elle n'avait toujours rien compris.

Je souris comme un idiot et en même temps je fus nerveux.

J'étais contradictoire: je voulais exécuter mon plan, mais je me cherchais inconsciemment des contraintes pour retarder ce que je concoctais. Je ne voulais tellement pas que ça finisse mal comme la dernière fois...

Je continuai néanmoins à me préparer, et à tout organiser.

«Vancouver? Non, Victoria est toujours en Ontario et elle ne compte pas se rendre en Colombie-Britannique prochainement.» dit Alice, d'une voix morne.

Bizarre qu'elle ne m'eut pas posé davantage de questions. Elle ne semblait pas avoir aperçu mes plans futurs.

À la regarder, il était évident que quelque chose clochait. Jasper lui manquait de plus en plus et son humeur commençait sérieusement à en pâtir. Son don de voyance également. Elle devenait amorphe, désintéressée de tout.

Peut-être qu'il était préférable qu'elle reste dans l'ignorance de mes plans, tout compte fait. Tout ce qui était « couple heureux et ensemble » la blesserait et la renverrait à sa propre solitude.

« D'accord. Merci, Alice. »

Elle haussa les épaules et alla s'enfermer dans ses appartements.

Je continuai de m'occuper de mes plans, ma fébrilité un peu refroidie par l'attitude de ma sœur.

Je pensais avoir du mal à contourner l'obstacle parental, mais Charlie fut loin d'être récalcitrant.

« Bah, je t'ai laissé partir avec elle tout l'été alors vous pouvez bien partir tout un weekend.» dit-il distraitement alors qu'il avait le nez plongé dans la paperasse de son enquête.

J'étais venu le voir à son bureau en l'absence de Bella et j'étais visiblement arrivé au mauvais moment. Sa tête regorgeait de soupçons, de pistes, de témoins. Il avait trouvé de nouveaux indices concernant les coupeurs de bois. Les trafiquants n'utilisaient plus de véhicules lourds pour transporter leur marchandise à cause de la neige qui rendait les traces des roues faciles à remonter. Ils avaient changé de méthode et utilisaient maintenant la rivière comme moyen de transport. Ils déposaient les troncs coupés dans l'eau et les laissaient suivre le courant qui s'enfonçait dans la forêt, loin des routes, puis ils récupéraient leur butin des kilomètres plus loin dans une autre région. Jusqu'ici, Charlie n'avait pu les prendre la main dans le sac, mais il approchait un peu plus chaque jour du but.

Mh. Il était sur une bonne piste, tant mieux, mais je ne voulais pas profiter de son inattention pour obtenir une faveur qu'il ne m'aurait pas accordé aussi facilement en temps normal.

« Nous partirons deux jours dans un chalet. En forêt. Isolé… » répétai-je, suggestif.

Il opina.

« Mhh. Très bien. Sue fera le quart de Bella, t'inquiète. Amenez vos devoirs au chalet. »

Des devoirs? Je lui parlais de partir seul avec sa fille dans un chalet deux jours entiers et la seule chose qui le préoccupait c'était qu'on ne prenne pas de retard dans les travaux scolaires?

Aucun doute. Charlie était vraiment trop distrait par son enquête.

Le bourdonnement du fax se fit entendre à ce moment et il se précipita dessus, ne me donnant pas l'occasion de clarifier la situation davantage. Il venait apparemment de recevoir un dossier important provenant du pénitencier de Seattle.

« Je le savais! »

J'étais seul avec lui dans le poste, aussi fus-je la première personne à qui il témoigna son enthousiasme.

« Ce sont les mêmes types! »

Il me pointa une copie des portraits-robots qu'il avait distribués dans tout Forks. Je me rappelai soudain le sentiment familier qu'ils avaient suscité en moi.

Je le sentais mal, tout à coup.

« Leurs têtes ne te rappellent rien? »

Oui, leurs têtes me disaient quelque chose, mais je ne savais pas s'il était prudent de ma part de le mentionner.

« Ça devrait? » dis-je, affichant un intérêt modéré alors qu'en fait j'étais plutôt inquiet.

Pourquoi de l'inquiétude?

Pourquoi j'avais cette intuition que je n'aimerais pas du tout ce qui allait s'en suivre?

Charlie arracha de son tableau en liège la vieille page de journal qu'il m'avait montré et qui mentionnait la forêt dévastée par les trafiquants.

« Regarde. Tu te souviens de cet article qui éclipsait celui qui parlait des arbres?

-Oui. On mentionnait deux violeurs échappés de prison.

-Ce sont eux les trafiquants d'arbres! Les deux faits sont liés! Ces hommes se sont échappés et se sont recyclés dans un type de méfait plus lucratif que le viol!

-Vous êtes sûr? »

Il trouvait anormal que je doute de ses paroles.

« Tu n'as pas lu le journal en entier, on dirait.

-Je l'ai survolé brièvement à l'époque. Je n'ai lu que le petit article sur les arbres.

-Regarde. »

Au verso de la page, le grand article qui parlait des violeurs échappés se poursuivait. Je n'avais encore jamais vu cette partie-là. Elle montrait un cliché couleur des deux hommes en cavale. Deux photos qui ressemblaient énormément aux portraits-robots des trafiquants d'arbres.

Les yeux ronds, je dévisageai les photos.

A cet instant, je compris pourquoi les portraits m'étaient familiers.

En un clin d'oeil, j'oubliai tous mes plans du weekend, j'oubliai la raison pour laquelle je voulais trouver une aurore boréale, j'oubliai le visage tourmenté de ma compagne qui me hantait, ce qui s'était passé ces dernières semaines, même l'anniversaire catastrophique, Laurent, Victoria. J'oubliai tout. Tout sauf une vieille vengeance que je n'avais jamais pu assouvir.

Il me fallut déployer toute la maîtrise et toute la discipline dont j'étais capable pour ne pas grogner de rage devant Charlie.

Car sur papier devant mes yeux se dressaient les photos de deux des six hommes qui avaient attaqué Bella à Port Angeles.

**_A suivre_**


	44. Vérité

**Chapitre 43**

**Vérité**

En reconnaissant le premier visage, je m'assombris dangereusement.

Lonnie.

L'infâme crapule, le chef de la bande à Port Angeles, le collectionneur de victimes.

Un flash, un souvenir bref, me hanta; la gorge de Bella prisonnière de sa main.

Et l'autre individu sur le deuxième cliché était un acolyte tout aussi méprisable.

Un second flash traversa devant mes yeux; le bras de Bella encerclé par la poigne de ce type.

Liberté. Ils étaient en liberté!

Il m'avait fallu tout mon sang-froid pour me contenter de souhaiter bonne chance à Charlie dans ses recherches et quitter le poste de police. Il ignorait que je connaissais ces types, il ignorait que sa propre fille avait failli tomber entre leurs mains. Et il valait mieux qu'il continuât de l'ignorer.

J'avais très conscience que mon regard n'était plus que deux iris noirs et assassins. Je me dépêchai de regagner ma Volvo avant de croiser qui que ce soit. Mes mains tordirent presque le volant. J'entendais mes dents grincer les unes contre les autres.

La pédale au plancher, je me dirigeai chez Bella. Je profitai du trajet pour me concentrer seulement sur son visage et je tentai de chasser de ma tête, en vain, le profil des deux malfrats.

Une fois arrivé, je bondis de la voiture. Je fis le tour de la maison en courant et grimpai à sa fenêtre. Je ne m'annonçai pas et l'arrachai à son livre d'étude. Le bouquin glissa de ses genoux dans le mouvement, les pages en braille se détachèrent de la reliure et s'éparpillèrent au sol. Bella se retrouva prise en étau dans mes bras. J'avais agi si vite que son coeur fit une embardée. Je l'avais effrayé.

« Edward?

-Aide-moi. »

J'avais grogné plus que parler.

« T'aider?

-Parle, dis n'importe quoi, distrais-moi. » grinçai-je, les yeux rivés à son visage inquiet.

« Que t'arrive-t-il? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

-J'ai terriblement envie de tuer. » avouai-je.

En ce moment, j'adorais mes mots, j'adorais cette envie qui me tenaillait, mais je savais que c'était mal. Il fallait absolument que je retrouve la raison et une seule personne était capable de le faire.

Ses mains attrapèrent mon visage.

« Non! » me braquai-je.

-Quoi?

-Ne m'embrasse pas!

-Mais...

-Le poison. »

Une bile infecte enduisait mes gencives. Le venin affluait, résultat de cette irrésistible envie de massacrer.

Bella recula sa tête, sans lâcher mon visage toutefois.

« Bon... Heu... Je t'aime? » tenta-t-elle, incertaine. « Ça fonctionne?

-Oui.

-Mais ce n'est pas assez, apparemment. » dit-elle, constatant la raideur de mon corps et ma voix tendue. « Je n'ai pas de piano, flûte. » Une lueur passa dans ses yeux. « Oh, je sais quoi faire. Attends-moi ici, je vais... »

Elle tenta de se dégager de mes bras.

« Non! Si je te lâche, je sais que je vais partir trouver ces types. »

Elle ignorait de qui je parlais, mais pour l'heure savait que préciser ma pensée n'était pas sage.

« O.K. » me rassura-t-elle, stoïque. « Allons au sous-sol ensemble, dans ce cas.

-Le sous-sol...

-Oui, le sous-sol. Tu me permets de marcher? »

Son corps était hissé de façon à avoir ses yeux bien en vue et ses pieds se balançaient dans le vide.

« Non. »

Je glissai un bras sous ses genoux et la soulevai. Je me dirigeai au sous-sol en coup de vent.

« Bon. Très bien. Heu... Attends que je réfléchisse. Je ne sais plus où Charlie l'a mis. »

J'ignorais de quoi elle parlait, mais prononcer le nom de Charlie ne me fut pas bénéfique. Cela me ramenait en tête notre dernière conversation et je feulai comme un fauve.

« Ouh là, visiblement, j'ai dit quelque chose qui ne fallait pas. » se désola Bella.

Elle caressa les tendons de mon cou tout en réfléchissant.

« Je sais! La boîte à outils! »

En quoi une boîte à outils allait freiner mes envies de meurtre?

Je me dirigeai néanmoins vers l'établi, la respiration devenue saccadée par l'effort déployé pour retenir mon corps de déguerpir d'ici et empêcher ma tête de se mettre mentalement à la recherche de mes proies.

J'avais les bras occupés à la tenir et ce fut elle qui s'empara du coffre à tâtons. Elle le mit dans le creux de son corps replié et l'ouvrit. Quand j'aperçus ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur, je cessai de respirer.

L'effet fut instantané: j'explosai de rire.

Le venin reflua, ma tension s'évapora, mes muscles se relâchèrent.

Je me laissai tomber à genoux sur le ciment, hilare. Bella fut contrainte de suivre le mouvement.

« Hum, ça marche on dirait. »

Mon rire la détendit.

« Alors, ça va mieux? »

Elle glissa de mes genoux sans toutefois cesser de me toucher.

Je saisis le prototype de pistolet électrique et repartis d'un grand rire.

« Oui, ça va mieux! » m'esclaffai-je, trouvant à la fois l'idée géniale et stupide. Et j'étais tout aussi stupide de me laisser distraire par la vue de ce simple objet. Enfin, l'important c'était que ça fonctionnait.

« Qu'est-ce que ce gadget fait dans ton sous-sol? » dis-je entre deux ricanements.

« Mon père n'aime pas ce genre d'arme. Il est de la vieille école; rien ne vaut une bonne vieille matraque ou un revolver. La charge a été retirée, t'inquiète. Il ne laisserait pas traîner d'arme dans un coffre à outils sinon. » Me sentant plus réceptif, elle dessina l'arc d'un sourcil. « Il y a longtemps que je n'ai pas eu besoin de mentionner cet objet pour te changer les idées. » dit-elle d'une voix douce. « Je peux savoir ce qui se passe? »

Je la ramenai contre mon torse, déposai mon menton dans ses cheveux.

« Je sais qui sont les coupeurs de bois, Bella. Nous les connaissons.»

J'arrivai à expliquer ce que je venais de découvrir, non sans avoir besoin de quelques caresses de sa part pour rester calme.

« Jamais je n'aurais pensé que ces types reviendraient dans le décor. Quelle coïncidence...

-Olympic est si tranquille que, quand il se passe quelque chose de pas net, ça attire le peu de racaille qui peuple la région. Du coup, il ne faut pas s'étonner de découvrir des visages qu'on connaît déjà. »

Son corps frémit.

« Je croyais qu'ils voulaient mon porte-feuille, que c'était des fauteurs de trouble, des fêtards, pas des... »

Je resserrai ma prise.

« Je sais. Je n'ai rien dit à l'époque, de peur de t'alarmer davantage. Tu comprends pourquoi j'avais voulu et veux toujours les annihiler maintenant.

-Quelle étrange ironie... Ce sont eux qui ont détruit notre clairière, tu te rends compte?

-Pas eux spécialement. Ils ont juste rejoint ce vaste réseau de trafiquants quand ils se sont évadés de prison. La clairière avait déjà été dévastée avant leur fuite.

-C'est incroyable... Dois-je comprendre que notre escapade dans l'Île de Vancouver est annulée?

-Je ne veux pas quitter Forks.

-Tu veux les retrouver. » comprit-elle. « C'est le boulot de Charlie.

-Je ne veux pas lui couper l'herbe sous le pied. Juste l'aider.

-Il est près du but maintenant. Il y arrivera seul.

-Je n'ai cure des autres membres de ce réseau, mais je ne peux pas laisser ces deux types en liberté, Bella.

-Charlie mettra les bouchées doubles maintenant qu'il sait que deux d'entre eux ont déjà un très lourd casier. Tu n'as pas à jouer au vampire héros.

-Je connais la chanson. » râlai-je. « C''est à la justice, aux autorités, de s'en occuper. Pour ce que ça a donné...

-Charlie va les retrouver. Et quand ce sera fait, on se montrera plus méfiant et prudent. Ils ne s'échapperont pas une deuxième fois.

-Tu es drôlement sereine pour quelqu'un qui a passé à deux doigts d'être leur victime.

-Je ne vois pas à quoi servirait de s'emporter. Je ne cours aucun risque avec toi dans le coin.

-Si ce n'est pas toi qui tombe sur eux par hasard, ça pourrait être n'importe qui; Angela, Jessica... »

Elle réprima un autre frisson, refusa de se laisser influencer de cette façon, toutefois.

« Ils ne vont pas prendre le risque de commettre d'autres agressions alors qu'ils se savent déjà poursuivis pour un trafic d'arbres. Charlie va les retrouver dans peu de temps, tu verras. Laisse-le faire son boulot. »

Je capitulai. Ce qui ne m'empêcha pas d'échapper un lourd soupir de frustration.

« Edward, si tu te mets à leur recherche, arriveras-tu à te contenter de faire comme la dernière fois; les droguer et les déposer discrètement au poste de police?

-J'aurai du mal à me contenter de les capturer, j'avoue. »

Je me remis debout, entraînant ma compagne dans le mouvement.

« Je ne ferai rien, mais je vais tout de même scanner la ville à tout hasard. S'ils s'aventurent trop près, je trouverai un moyen pour que Charlie tombe sur eux et les épingle, tiens-toi le pour dit. »

Les jours qui suivirent, je les passai à scanner tout le monde. Je connaissais très bien l'esprit dégoûtant de ce Lonnie et, s'il se cachait dans les parages, je le trouverais bien tôt ou tard.

J'eus beau ratisser mentalement tout Forks et la forêt alentour, je ne trouvai rien. Il me faudrait partir plus loin pour faire mes recherches, ce que je me refusai de faire. Hors de question de laisser Bella. Je préférais rester en ville et m'improviser shérif anonyme. Si ces malfrats venaient à passer dans le coin, je m'arrangerais pour prévenir Charlie, d'une façon ou d'une autre, et il n'aurait qu'à leur mettre la main dessus.

Mes recherches m'occupaient l'esprit, autant que l'avait fait le désespoir de Bella. J'avais oublié tous les autres tracas, même Victoria me semblait une menace lointaine et peu digne d'intérêt.

Ma famille avait voulu faire sa part. Surtout Emmett. Pour lui, c'était une petite distraction amusante, une petite affaire dérisoire à régler, mais, à la demande de Bella, il se tenait aussi à l'écart. Elle voulait vraiment que Charlie réussisse à clore cette affaire. Elle tenait à nous prouver que les humains étaient capables de régler leurs problèmes humains seuls, sans aide "surnaturelle".

De son côté, le Chef Swan faisait bien son boulot, je devais l'admettre. Il était consciencieux, méthodique, stratégique. Il avait averti toute la communauté sur l'identité de deux des trafiquants, donné des directives pour que tout déplacement se fasse en groupe à la tombée de la nuit, et de préférence en voiture. Il avait demandé l'assistance des autres postes de la région, du coup il n'était pratiquement plus à la maison. Sue et Bella se tenaient constamment au poste pour dispatcher les appels entrants et trop souvent elles recevaient des appels de gens qui disaient avoir aperçu les deux types, et c'était toujours des fausses alertes, des erreurs de jugement.

Le temps était long sans ma compagne qui passait toutes ses heures libres au poste, aussi passai-je également plus de temps à ce boulot d'étudiant au magasin. Mme Newton n'avait cependant pas beaucoup de clients. Les gens étaient craintifs et personne n'osait plus aller camper ou pêcher en forêt, de peur de tomber sur les fugitifs en cavale. Les ventes en matériel de camping avaient chuté. En revanche, celles des armes à feu et des arcs avaient monté. C'était la saison de la chasse et les amateurs, armés, ne se laissaient pas intimider par la menace des fugitifs. Le père de Mike et son fils n'en faisaient pas exception.

J'étais de service un samedi matin quand Mike débarqua. En grand habitué du magasin, il s'était servi tout seul.

« Vous partez à la chasse? » m'enquis-je poliment.

Ce dernier fit le plein de cartouches et se servit dans le comptoir de nourriture déshydratée.

« Ce soir. Nous nous dirigeons vers Aberdeen. Mon père veut attraper un orignal. »

Il glissa une carabine dans son étui.

« Tu peux mettre tout ça sur notre compte?

-Bien sûr. »

Depuis qu'il avait constaté que je n'avais pas trahi ce qu'il jugeait un secret compromettant, Mike était plus détendu qu'à son habitude en ma compagnie. Ce qui n'était pas désagréable, somme toute.

« Alors, ce weekend à Rim?

-Annulé.

-Dommage, tu as raté ta chance. Les irruptions atteignaient leur apogée la semaine dernière. »

Pour l'heure, les aurores boréales étaient à cent lieues de mes préoccupations.

« Il y aura bien d'autres occasions.

-Dis-moi, je peux te poser une question? »

Je venais de voir ladite interrogation dans sa tête et je me retins de rouler des yeux au ciel.

« Je t'écoute.

-Ben... Je comprends que toi tu affectionnes ces phénomènes, mais ta copine, elle...

-N'y voit rien.

-Ouais. Je ne pige pas. Ça n'a aucun intérêt pour elle tout ça. »

J'eus un sourire mystérieux.

« Il y a de multiples façons de voir, Mike. »

Il fronça les sourcils, méditant cette réponse. Il finit par hausser les épaules et s'empara de tout le matériel de chasse qu'il avait étalé sur le comptoir de caisse.

« Je vais t'aider. »

Je pris l'étui de la carabine et le suivis dehors jusqu'à la camionnette paternelle. Mike plaça tout dans le coffre, sauf l'étui qu'il me demanda de mettre dans l'habitable.

Sur le banc passager, je remarquai une grande enveloppe jaune. Je reconnus immédiatement le label imprimé dans un coin.

« C'est un formulaire pour l'université?

-Faut bien commencer à envoyer des demandes. Je vais la poster avant de partir.

-Concentration football. » devinai-je, juste en regardant le logo de la fac. « Pourquoi n'essaies-tu pas le Nevada? Ou le Nouveau-Mexique?

-Pourquoi j'irais si loin?

-Parce que c'est là qu'on trouve les meilleurs facultés de sciences concentrées sur l'astronomie. »

Des taches rouges ornèrent ses joues.

« Je n'ai pas du tout envie de...

-Si, tu en as envie. » le coupai-je.

Je claquai la porte de la camionnette.

« Il serait peut-être temps de faire ce que tu as envie de faire, pas ce qui plait à la masse. » lui dis-je avant de le planter là.

Son cerveau bouillonnait. Tant mieux. Qu'il réfléchisse. Il finirait peut-être par opter pour la bonne décision.

Ha! Voilà que je jouais au conseiller en orientation scolaire.

Mon quart se termina dans l'ennui total. Bella était seule au travail et je ne pouvais la regarder à travers personne. Le poste de police était à l'autre bout de la ville et je mourais d'envie de piquer une petite course là-bas.

Je fermais le magasin quand la poche arrière de mon jean se mit à vibrer. En voyant le numéro s'afficher sur mon portable, un sourire fendit mon visage jusqu'aux oreilles. On avait lu dans mes pensées, ma parole!

« Bella! » répondis-je, guilleret.

« Salut! »

Sa voix était toute excitée et quelque chose me disait que ce n'était pas la joie de me parler qui était en cause.

« Ça y est! » s'exclama-t-elle. « Il a réussi!

-Qui a réussi quoi?

-Charlie! Il a trouvé où se cachent les deux fugitifs!

-Quoi ? ? »

Par réflexe, j'étendis mon champ de captation à toute la ville.

Rien.

Je ne repérai pas Charlie, ni les deux malfrats.

« Où ça?

-À Aberdeen! Il vient de me contacter par radio!

-C'est fantastique! » me réjouis-je, soulagé.

Il avait réussi...

J'étais content, surpris et enchanté. Ces types allaient enfin être à l'ombre et pour de bon.

Fini les heures interminables de Bella au poste de standardiste. Charlie allait reprendre un rythme de travail normal et je ne serais plus privé de ma compagne.

Je fus satisfait et en même temps, je ne l'étais pas. J'aurais aimé réglé leur compte moi-même et de façon radicale...

«Je te l'avais dit qu'il y arriverait. » badina-t-elle.

Je secouai la tête, attendri.

« Tu avais raison, en effet. Tu avais aussi raison pour le travail d'étudiant. » ajoutai-je.

« Le travail d'étudiant?

-Je croyais perdre mon temps ici. J'avais tort. »

Je resongeai à Mike, à ce côté caché de lui que je n'aurais jamais découvert si je m'étais borné à le fréquenter que dans un cadre scolaire. J'aurais continué à le cataloguer dans la catégorie des gens superficiels.

Est-ce que tous les élèves de Forks High School cachaient dans un coin de leur esprit une aspiration, un rêve, un but autre qu'épater la galerie, sortir avec le mec ou la fille le plus canon, remporter un match de foot, trouver la dernière paire de chaussures à la mode?

Il ne manquerait plus que Jessica rêve de devenir médecin dans le tiers monde et mes idées préconçues sur l'ado humain moyen voleraient en éclat.

«J'apprends à considérer certaines choses sous un angle différent. A les voir sous un nouveau jour.

-J'en suis heureuse. »

Elle souriait à l'autre bout du fil.

« Je dois te laisser, maintenant.

-Déjà?

-Je voulais juste te faire part de la bonne nouvelle, pour que tu te détendes une fois pour toute. » dit-elle, une note de reproche dans son ton. « Je dois appeler les renforts pour Charlie maintenant.

-Des renforts?

-Il est seul. Procéder à une arrestation de deux personnes ne serait pas très malin. Il les suit en cachette pour le moment. Je dois prévenir les unités des autres villes pour qu'ils viennent le soutenir.

-Formidable. Transmets mes félicitations à Charlie.

-Je n'y manquerai pas! »

Elle rompit la communication après avoir murmuré les trois mots que je préférais le plus entendre.

Je rentrai à la maison pour tuer le temps. Ce serait la dernière soirée que je passerais à me languir de sa présence. Après, tout redeviendrait comme avant. Et mes anciens tracas, eux aussi, reviendraient comme avant, je suppose.

Mon père était à l'hôpital, Rose trafiquait sa moto dans le garage, Alice était dans sa chambre et Emmett chassait. J'allai pianotai au salon pour le grand plaisir d'Esmé qui décida de s'asseoir dans le fauteuil pour m'écouter. Elle en profita pour sortir le matériel de son nouveau hobby -parmi les milliers d'autres qu'elle avait appris pour passer le temps- le tricot.

Elle avait fait un pull pour tous les hommes de la maison quand je cessai brusquement de jouer.

Je sentis son regard intrigué braqué sur moi tandis que je dévisageais le plafond, là où se trouvaient les appartements d'Alice.

Je venais de voir quelque chose d'affreux, quelque chose qui tournait en rond dans la tête de ma soeur.

« Chéri? Que se passe-t-il? » s'enquit Esmé alors que je disparaissais du salon pour me ruer à l'étage.

J'ouvris à la volée la porte de la chambre. Parmi les mille fanfreluches de son vaste lit baldaquin, je découvris la silhouette étendue d'Alice. Sur le dos, les yeux fixés sur les voiles de son ciel de lit, les mains croisées sur son ventre, elle ressemblait à un de ces personnages de contes qui était endormi; Blanche-Neige. Elle attendait qu'on la réveille de son long sommeil. Hélas, son prince charmant était à l'autre bout du monde...

Elle ne bougeait pas d'un pouce et laissait aller ses pensées toutes seules. Il y avait des milliers de visions qui tournoyaient dans sa tête. Des trucs complètement anodins -de la proie qu'allait choisir Emmet jusqu'à la sorte de traitement que choisirait Carlisle pour soigner l'intoxication alimentaire d'un patient. Et aussi des choses plus graves -l'arrêt cardiaque d'un autre des patients de Carlisle, le chien de notre plus proche voisin qui allait se faire frapper par un train, la faillite de la boutique de bijoux préférée de Rosalie qui entraînerait le suicide du propriétaire pour qui l'entreprise était toute sa vie.

Alice laissait surgir toutes ces visions, sans rien contrôler. Elle les laissait défiler, comme on zapperait les chaînes d'une télé sans s'attarder sur aucune en particulier. Elle préférait voir toutes ces choses extérieures à elle-même. Ça la distrayait de son propre chagrin, de son désarroi, son ennui profond et son manque insupportable.

Seulement, l'une des visions auraient dû l'alerter, comme moi elle venait tout juste de le faire. Elle aurait dû y réagir d'une quelconque façon. Mais rien. Pas un haussement de sourcils, pas d'étonnement, pas de surprise. Rien que de l'indifférence.

« Alice. »

Ce n'était pas un appel. C'était un reproche.

Ma soeur ne broncha même pas à mon approche. Non plus à celle du reste du clan présent qui était titillé par ce qui se passait.

« Quand? » demandai-je, les poings serrés.

Elle continuait de fixer le plafond, statue marmoréenne de l'incarnation du désintérêt.

« Quand ça se produira ? ! » insistai-je.

Ses yeux daignèrent obliquer d'un centimètre vers moi.

« De quoi parles-tu?

-Comme si tu l'ignorais vraiment! De Charlie, bien entendu! »

Esmé posa une main sur mon épaule.

« Qu'as-tu vu? » murmura-t-elle.

« Quand? » répétai-je, ignorant la question de ma mère.

Alice poussa un profond soupir agacé.

« Je ne sais pas. Une demi-heure. »

La vision que j'avais intercepté était alarmante, tragique même. Mais à cet instant, ce n'était pas ça qui m'horrifiait le plus. L'absence totale de réaction d'Alice était mille fois plus accablante.

« Bon sang, Alice, si je n'avais pas été à la maison, si je n'avais pas vu par hasard cette vision dans ta tête, aurais-tu eu au moins la décence de me contacter? De me prévenir? »

Elle haussa une épaule et retourna à sa contemplation du plafond.

« Pourquoi l'aurais-je fait? Ça ne concerne pas ta précieuse Bella. Ce n'est pas elle qui est en danger. »

Je fus ébranlé par le sarcasme.

« Charlie est en danger... » comprit Rosalie.

Esmé fut troublée par ce qu'elle venait aussi de comprendre.

« Tu n'aurais rien dit, chérie? Mais voyons, le père de Bella, ce n'est pas anodin.

-Je vois des humains mourir tous les jours.

-Il s'agit de Charlie! » aboyai-je.

Alice commençait à afficher sur son visage d'ordinaire si candide et joyeux quelque chose qui ne lui allait pas du tout: de l'aigreur.

« Plein de gens meurent dans l'exercice de leurs fonctions, il y a des accidents mortels tous les jours. Si on commence à se soucier du sort de tout un chacun...

-C'est Charlie! » réitérai-je.

« Et alors? Bella aurait perdu son père de toute façon, un jour ou l'autre, de maladie, de vieillesse. Il faut croire que c'est son heure. »

Même Rosalie fut choquée par le raisonnement froid.

« Ce n'est pas toi. » dit-elle, incisive. « Ça, ce n'est pas toi Alice. »

Elle avait raison. En temps ordinaire, Alice m'aurait prévenue, catastrophée. C'était le père de Bella, de son amie, de sa soeur de coeur. Jamais elle n'aurait passé sous silence un événement aussi majeur.

Jasper. C'était Jasper qui était, malgré lui, à l'origine de cette attitude.

Est-ce que tous les vampires qui avaient trouvé un partenaire d'éternité devenaient tous si indifférents et amorphes lors d'une séparation à long terme? D'après ma propre expérience, oui.

Moi, je n'avais été séparé que deux semaines de ce qui me maintenait en vie. Alice, elle, supportait depuis trois mois ce calvaire. Pour autant, était-ce une excuse? Pouvait-on lui pardonner un si grand manque de sollicitude?

Cette dernière tourna sur son flanc et nous fit dos.

« Qui a décrété que je devais être le système d'alarme de tout le monde? Laissez-moi tranquille. »

Esmé secoua tristement la tête. Rosalie allait répliquer quelque chose, mais ma mère lui fit signe de se taire.

Nous sortîmes de la chambre, choqués.

« Que va-t-il se passer? » me demanda Rosalie.

« J'ai vu la décharge de la ville d'Aberdeen, un coup de feu et Charlie étendu par terre dans une mare de sang. »

Je tremblai. Prononcer à haute voix ce que j'avais vu me ramena à l'imminence des faits et provoqua chez moi cette terrible envie de contrecarrer cette vision.

Il y eut cependant un quart de seconde que je mis à profit pour réfléchir.

Alice avait raison pour une chose; chaque jour, des policiers mouraient dans l'exercice de leurs fonctions. Chaque jour, des accidents mortels survenaient.

Parce que j'avais le pouvoir de renverser la vapeur, était-ce bien que j'intervienne? Ou devais-je laisser aller les choses?

C'était l'heure de Charlie. Si j'avais été humain, je n'aurais rien pu faire. Si je n'avais pas eu une soeur voyante, je n'aurais rien pu faire non plus. Et l'heure de Charlie aurait sonné encore.

Je repensai au sort qu'on m'avait jeté, au blâme de cette fausse Bella qui me reprochait de ne pas avoir sauvé le petit Tommy de ce terrible accident.

Si je laissais les choses se faire, dans l'ordre qu'elles étaient en train de se dérouler, aurais-je droit à cette Bella?

Voulais-je agir ce soir parce que je craignais que ce cauchemar prenne vie?

Pourquoi voulais-je vraiment contrecarrer la vision d'Alice?

Pour la même raison que j'avais voulu contrecarrer la vision qu'elle avait eue ce soir-là à Port Angeles, réalisai-je.

Je ne supportais pas qu'il pût arriver quoi que ce soit à Bella. Et je ne supportais pas qu'il pût arriver quoi que ce soit à Charlie.

Était-ce égoïste de ne pas me soucier de ce patient qui allait faire une crise cardiaque, de ce chien qui allait se faire frapper par un train, du suicide du propriétaire de cette boutique?

Sans doute oui. Malheureusement, ou heureusement, Charlie faisait partie de mon sillage immédiat. Et ceux qui étaient dans ma vie, directement ou indirectement, se retrouvaient à la fois protégés et en danger. Protégés parce que des êtres comme moi avaient le pouvoir de les préserver. Et en danger, parce que vivre à proximité d'un vampire était en soi un danger de tous les instants.

J'avais entendu dire quelque part qu'on était tous maître de notre destinée. Ce n'était pas le cas de Charlie ce soir.

Pas de chance, douce amie fatalité, car si Charlie n'était pas maître de son destin en ce moment, je serais, moi, maître du sien. Et je décidai -motivé par la présomption d'un dieu ou l'affection que je vouais au géniteur de ma raison de vivre, ou les deux ensemble peut-être- que Charlie n'allait pas mourir ce soir.

Esmé sentit aussitôt cette urgence d'agir et m'encouragea. Elle se trouvait dans la même situation que moi; tout ce qui touchait, de près ou de loin, notre clan, lui importait. Y compris le père de Bella.

« Va Edward. Disparais. Fais au mieux. »

Je décollai de la maison.

Je mis le cap sur la décharge de la ville d'Aberdeen.

Moins d'une demi-heure. Je ne disposais que de ce laps de temps. Court pour un humain. Suffisant pour moi.

Avant même d'arriver sur place, je localisai bien vite les deux seuls esprits présents dans la décharge et je fus presque saisi de nausée. Il y avait bel et bien l'esprit du chef Swan, mais aussi celui du type que je haïssais, Lonnie.

Il s'en était pris à Bella et maintenant il allait s'en prendre à son père. L'ironie de la situation ne me fit pas rire. Elle m'enragea, plutôt.

Je devrais être prudent, me méfier de moi-même. J'étais ici pour sauver Charlie, pas pour tuer qui que ce soit.

Une brève inspection de l'esprit du père m'apprit que Lonnie et son acolyte se terraient dans une cabane de chasseur en attendant d'obtenir le signal de leurs confrères pour commencer à défricher une nouvelle zone de forêt. Malheureusement, les types avaient repéré la présence du policier dans les fourrés et s'étaient enfuis. Charlie ne voulait pas les perdre alors qu'il était si près du but. Il s'était donc lancé à leur poursuite, sans attendre les renforts que Bella était en train de lui envoyer. Les types s'étaient séparés en chemin et Charlie avait choisi de poursuivre Lonnie.

Tout juste avant d'atteindre la décharge, je découvris deux véhicules abandonnés sur le bas-côté de la route. Le premier était une camionnette volée. Je savais que c'était un véhicule volé parce qu'il appartenait au père de Mike. Lonnie avait mis la main sur le premier véhicule sur lequel il était tombé pour semer Charlie, en l'occurrence, celui des Newton qui chassaient dans le coin.

D'après l'aiguille du tableau de bord bien en-dessous du « E », il avait choisi un véhicule qui ne contenait pas assez d'essence. Il était tombé en panne près de la décharge et avait abandonné la camionnette. Mais il avait eu de la chance dans sa malchance: il y avait un étui à fusil sous le siège du conducteur. Vide. Je regardai brièvement dans le coffre; la boîte de cartouches était aussi vide. Il avait pris l'arme que j'avais moi-même placé là pas plus tard que cet après-midi. Bon sang. C'était à cause de moi que Lonnie allait avoir un avantage sur Charlie. Double ironie. Double envie de changer le cours des événements.

Charlie avait dû découvrir la camionnette abandonnée quelques minutes plus tôt, car sa voiture était rangée aussi sur le bas-côté. Il en avait sûrement déduit que le malfrat avait pris la direction de la décharge et avait continué à pied sa poursuite. Il n'avait sûrement pas noté l'étui et la boîte vides, par contre. Il ne pouvait mesurer le danger. De toute façon, armé ou pas, il n'aurait pas attendu les renforts. Le fait de voir ses efforts des derniers mois échouer avait dû décupler sa témérité. Il ne voulait pas perdre ce type alors qu'il avait mis tant de temps à mettre la main dessus.

Je sautai par-dessus la clôture qui entourait le site. Je me faufilai parmi les carcasses de voitures, rattrapai les esprits juste à temps pour voir que, acculé à une montagne de ferraille, Charlie se tenait devant son ennemi, les mains en l'air, pris de court par Lonnie.

J'étais arrivé trop tard pour éloigner Charlie du danger. Comment allais-je maintenant procéder sans trahir ma présence, mon identité?

J'allais devoir faire montre d'une double prudence, car ce type-là me connaissait lui aussi très bien. Je l'avais agressé et il serait mort à l'heure qu'il est si Bella ne m'avait pas retenu. Il était soul ce soir-là et j'étais certain qu'il m'avait oublié. Mais s'il voyait mon visage à nouveau, il serait rappelé à mon souvenir. Il se souviendrait du monstre qui l'avait étampé sur le mur de brique, je n'en doutais pas.

Un coup de feu fut tiré.

Je n'avais déjà plus de temps pour réfléchir à la manière de procéder.

Il ne me restait plus qu'une option.

J'eus l'impression de faire un bond dans le passé et de revivre une certaine scène semblable.

Je m'étais jeté devant le fourgon qui aurait tué Bella. Ce soir, je me jetais dans la trajectoire de la balle qui allait abattre Charlie.

Je comptai sur l'obscurité pour empêcher que Lonnie remarque mon visage. Tout ce que l'on vit, c'est une ombre surgir de nulle part et recevoir une balle à la place de Charlie. Plus à l'intention du meurtrier que du policier, je m'écroulai au sol quand la bille de métal me chatouilla la poitrine.

Les deux individus furent stupéfaits, estomaqués. Aucun des deux hommes ne s'étaient attendu à ça. L'assassin était persuadé que ce serait Charlie qui recevrait sa balle. Ce dernier resta figé quelques secondes devant le spectacle que j'offrais. Il n'en revenait pas. Qui étais-je? Comment j'avais fait pour surgir sans que ni lui ni le fugitif ne m'ait remarqué? Pourquoi avais-je commis un acte aussi stupide que généreux?

Les deux hommes finirent par se ressaisir. Charlie avait sorti son arme, mais Lonnie détalait déjà à toutes jambes, conscient qu'un policier s'occuperait d'abord du blessé avant de se lancer à nouveau à ses trousses.

J'étais à plat ventre et le chef Swan ne me reconnut pas. Il glissa deux doigts sur ma nuque gelé. Il ne perçut évidemment aucun pouls. J'entendis un juron étouffé.

Il se leva et m'enjamba pour aller s'assurer que l'assassin était bel et bien parti.

Je ne bougeai pas d'un pouce, feignant la mort jusqu'à ce que je fus certain que l'esprit de Lonnie s'était suffisamment éloigné.

Sur le coup, ça m'avait paru la seule idée judicieuse. Maintenant, qu'allais-je faire de Charlie? Il avait tout vu...

Devais-je profiter du fait que son attention était maintenue ailleurs pour disparaître? J'avais fait ce que je devais faire, après tout. Je devais m'en aller. Je ne serais plus qu'un inconnu qui avait sauvé un policier. Personne ne saurait que c'est moi et on se demanderait qui avait été présent ce soir-là pour le tirer d'affaire sans que jamais on ne trouve de piste ou d'indice. Je resterais un mystère.

Mais quelque chose me poussa à rester là, étendu, à attendre la suite des événements.

Je vivais un de ces constats de réalité dont on ne prenait conscience que lorsqu'on y était confronté, ou forcé d'y être confronté. Je ne m'étais jamais rendu compte, jusqu'à cette seconde, que j'en avais assez de leurrer le père de Bella. Cette réalité dont je prenais conscience, c'était celle de ne plus vouloir mentir, celle de ne plus fuir, celle de ne pas répéter le même déni que j'avais fait avec sa fille aux premiers jours.

Je voulais contrôler le destin de Charlie ce soir, mais le mien m'avait échappé. Il m'avait joué un tour, car je ne contrôlais rien du tout. Je me laissais porter, au contraire, sans savoir si la situation allait mal tourner. On ne se jouait pas de la fatalité, compris-je. On ne maîtrisait jamais totalement le destin, même si on était un dieu.

Je ne m'étais pas du tout attendu à devoir jouer les héros, ce soir. Et j'avais encore moins prévu ce pivot de mon existence. Car c'en était bien un. Choisir de ne pas disparaître, de rester là, consistait un choix dangereux, déterminant, un tournant qui allait tout changer, remettre en question des certitudes, ébranler des vérités.

En revenant dans ma direction, Charlie abandonna toute idée de poursuivre Lonnie. Il se pencha à nouveau sur moi. Et cette fois, il put distinguer mon visage.

Le sien se décomposa atrocement.

« Oh non... »

L'horreur, la surprise, la confusion, envahirent son esprit. Qu'est-ce que je faisais là? Comment avais-je réussi à les retrouver?

Des images floues, saccadées, passèrent dans sa tête. Il ne pensait même pas aux présentes circonstances. Il songeait au futur. Bella était au centre de toutes ses appréhensions. Il anticipait déjà son chagrin. Il voyait aussi le désespoir de ma mère, le déchirement de toute une famille qui perd un fils et un frère.

Atterré, il fouilla dans son manteau à la recherche de son portable. Il le sortit d'une main tremblante.

« Tout ira bien, mon garçon. » dit-il, plus pour se rassurer lui-même que pour me rassurer moi. « Je vais te sortir de là. Tiens bon. »

Il se leva en composant un numéro. Il fit les cent pas en attendant qu'on décroche.

« Allez, allez... Répondez, mais répondez bon sang! Pas moyen d'avoir une ambulance dans cette foutue ville ! ? » pesta-t-il.

Une ambulance? Ouh là. J'étais mal. Il n'était pas question d'inclure des ambulanciers dans le scénario que j'improvisais de jouer en ce moment. J'ignorais totalement où me conduirait cette scène et sans doute étais-je le dernier des idiots et des imprudents, mais j'étais certain d'une chose: Charlie et moi devions être les deux seuls acteurs de ce scénario.

« Je ne crois pas que ce sera nécessaire, chef Swan. »

Charlie sursauta si violemment que le portable tomba au sol. Il fit volte face et ne put s'empêcher de faire un pas en arrière, ébahi.

« Tu es debout! »

Le premier choc passé, il se rua sur moi.

« Non. Assieds-toi, mon gars. Tu ne peux pas rester debout, allons. »

Le soulagement se mêlait à la surprise, puis enfin vint la colère.

« Nom d'un chien, mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriquais ici ? ! C'était très dangereux! »

Il tâtonna ma veste dans le noir.

« Où as-tu mal? Où t'a-t-il touché?

-Je vais bien, chef Swan. La balle ne m'a rien fait. »

Contrairement à la dernière fois que je m'étais compromis devant un humain, je ne niai pas les faits. J'étais curieusement très calme. Très serein. Je me demandai pourquoi j'étais si confiant. Parce qu'il s'agissait du père de Bella et que Bella devait bien tenir de quelqu'un cette acceptation, cette tolérance, cette compréhension de l'inconnu?

« C'est peut-être la nuit, mais j'ai bel et bien vu ce type t'abattre. »

Il tâtonnait encore ma veste, à la recherche d'une plaie. Il pensait que l'adrénaline m'évitait de sentir la douleur.

« Vous ne trouverez rien, chef Swan. La balle a rebondi sur moi.

-Rebondi? »

Il fut pris d'un rire nerveux.

« Le choc te fait dire des bêtises, mon garçon.

-Je n'ai rien du tout, je vous assure. »

Je commençais à l'agacer par mon déni.

« Cette balle t'a fracassé la poitrine et tu t'es écroulé sous le coup, nom d'un chien!

-J'ai dû faire le mort pour tromper votre assaillant. »

Il sortit de sa ceinture une lampe de poche. Il me regarda sous le faisceau. Il trouva le point d'impact; le tissu de ma chemise et du manteau était troué et brûlé au niveau du poitrail, mais il n'y avait pas de sang, pas de trace de blessure, rien.

Il abaissa la lampe torche à son flanc, hagard. Il dévisagea ma poitrine un long moment.

Son esprit tomba dans le néant. Je n'arrivai plus à suivre ses pensées. En fait, il ne pensait pas. Il était sous le choc.

Un éclat métallique au sol attira alors son attention. La lampe avait éclairé par hasard la balle perdue. Il la prit, fixa la bille aplatie, preuve que l'impact avait bel et bien eu lieu mais qu'elle avait ricoché comme sur un rocher.

Tel un automate, il mit la balle dans sa poche.

Il ramassa son portable, qu'il rangea dans son manteau, et se dirigea vers la sortie de la décharge. Je n'eus pas le loisir de le questionner, car il avait saisi sa radio à sa poitrine.

« A toutes les unités, ici le chef Swan. J'ai cessé ma poursuite. Le dernier endroit où le fugitif a été aperçu c'est la décharge. Il s'est ensuite dirigé vers le nord. Soyez prudents, il est armé. Terminé. »

Il raccrocha. Et débrancha carrément sa radio.

Il ne m'accorda pas un regard. Il fixait le vide.

« J'ai besoin d'une bière. »

J'eus du mal à suivre son esprit. Il était tellement perdu et confus tout à coup.

« Chef Swan... Est-ce que... Vous allez bien? »

Question idiote.

Il ne répondit pas. Je le suivis, incertain. Je commençais à regretter mon initiative.

Arrivé à sa voiture, il monta à bord sans un mot. J'ouvris la portière côté passager. Quand je notai aucune protestation de sa part, je montai à bord avec lui, plein d'appréhension. Ma sérénité avait disparue. J'avais peut-être eu tort, finalement.

Sans un mot, il mit en marche la voiture et se dirigea tranquillement, machinalement, vers la maison des Swan. Au moins, il n'allait pas me livrer à la police locale, à l'asile ou à un laboratoire qui analyse des espèces inconnues. C'était déjà ça de gagné.

Il se gara dans l'entrée et sortit. Il ne ferma même pas la portière de la voiture et se dirigea, les bras ballants, vers le porche.

Il sortit le trousseau de la maison, fut incapable d'introduire la clef dans la serrure tant sa main tremblait. Je le fis à sa place. Il ne m'invita pas à l'intérieure, mais je le suivis encore.

J'étais de plus en plus inquiet. Qu'allait-il faire? J'avais compté sur le fait que Bella devait bien tenir de quelqu'un sa capacité à accepter tout fait insolite, par contre cette réaction-là me déboussolait totalement. D'autant plus que son cerveau était dans le brouillard total. Je ne pouvais même pas essayer d'anticiper ses décisions.

Arrivé dans la cuisine, Charlie ouvrit le frigo et se décapsula une bière. Il but une grande gorgée et ce fut seulement là qu'il consentit à m'accorder un regard.

Les rouages de son cerveau se mettaient en marche. Il se souvenait de toutes sortes de petits détails me concernant, détails anodins qui, une fois assemblés ensemble, formaient un personnage bien différent du portrait qu'il avait dressé de son gendre. Le jour où j'avais sauvé Bella du fourgon dans d'étranges circonstances venait en tête de la liste. En deuxième position, la claque amicale qu'il m'avait assené dans le dos à l'hôpital et qui lui avait fait mal. En troisième position, le fait que j'évitais toujours les repas en famille chez les Swan. Et en quatrième position, mon absence de pouls quand il avait posé un doigt au creux de mon cou.

« Qu'est-ce que tu es? » lâcha-t-il brutalement.

J'ouvris la bouche, mais il se ravisa en secouant vivement la tête.

« Non, tais-toi. Je ne veux rien entendre. Je préfère ne pas savoir. »

Il but une autre longue gorgée. Son esprit tourbillonnait en tout sens. Je n'aurais pas aimé être le propriétaire d'un esprit humain si malmené. Je me sentis affreusement coupable. Je le soumettais à un traitement intolérable.

Toutes les explications possibles, humaines et scientifiques, pour justifier ce à quoi il avait assisté tournèrent dans sa tête et furent toutes éliminées une par une. Rien, absolument rien, ne pouvait expliquer ça.

Ses pensées se mirent à décrire des cercles concentriques, toujours plus petits, toujours entourant un seul sujet; Bella.

Soudain, la bouteille fut posée brutalement sur le comptoir et de la mousse vola sur les murs. Une grande fureur le fit trembler et il pivota dans ma direction, plein de hargne.

« As-tu abusé de ma fille? »

Je sourcillai, me demandant où il voulait en venir.

« As-tu profité de son handicap, de son infirmité? Ça t'arrange bien qu'une fille comme elle soit incapable de voir quoi que ce soit, hein? Beaucoup plus facile de ne pas se faire poser de questions compromettantes, n'est-ce pas? ! Tu savais qu'une fille comme elle te conviendrait parfaitement parce qu'elle n'avait aucun moyen visuel de découvrir ce que moi je viens de voir ? ! »

Je fus ahuri.

Charlie venait de découvrir que je n'étais pas normal, mais tout ce qui lui importait c'était de savoir si j'avais trompé Bella, si je sortais avec elle par commodité.

Ses narines soufflaient bruyamment et il m'attrapa par le collet.

« AS-TU ABUSÉ DE MA FILLE ? ! »

Je sortis de mon hébétude, tentai de rester calme.

« Non. Je n'ai jamais abusé et jamais je n'abuserai de la cécité de Bella. Elle sait. Elle a tout découvert il y a longtemps. »

Je ne bronchai pas tandis qu'il me scrutait, les yeux plissés emplis de soupçons.

Je crus bon de détailler ma réponse.

« Je ne voulais pas qu'elle sache, au début. J'avais peur que ma... différence l'effraie. Mais je n'ai pas pu garder le secret longtemps. Elle a tout découvert et elle a choisi de rester à mes côtés.

-Et moi, tu n'as pas cru judicieux de me faire part de ta différence, comme tu dis!

-Moins de gens le savent, plus en sécurité je suis.

-Et ce soir pourquoi as-tu dérogé à tes habitudes, hein?

-Si je n'étais pas intervenu, vous seriez mort, Charlie. Au diable mon secret si ça peut éviter à Bella votre perte. »

Une lueur vacilla dans son regard.

Il me scruta encore, me jaugea, m'étudia.

Ma blancheur, les cernes sous mes yeux, étaient des caractéristiques qu'il avait toujours attribué à un manque de soleil, une carence de nourriture, une fatigue due aux études. Pour la première fois, il associa ces caractéristiques à quelque chose de non-humain.

Il fut effrayé. Pas longtemps. C'était une frayeur que Bella aurait nommé « la peur de l'inconnu ». Suite à cette frayeur passagère, il fut en colère. En colère contre lui-même de ne pas avoir remarqué plus tôt que quelque chose clochait chez moi. En colère contre le policier qui n'avait pas vu ce qui se passait sous son nez. Et surtout, il était en colère contre moi.

« Tu as poussé ma fille à me mentir.

-Je ne lui ai rien demandé. Elle a pris cette initiative toute seule.

-Évidemment qu'elle a décidé ça toute seule! Elle te fait confiance, elle te voit dans sa soupe, elle te porte aux nues. Elle ferait n'importe quoi pour toi!

-Je m'efforce tous les jours d'être digne de cette confiance.

-Entraîner ma fille dans tes combines, c'est ça être digne de confiance, d'après toi? Sors d'ici.

-Je...

-Sors d'ici!

-Charlie, je suis désolé...

-Va-t'en. »

Ma seule vue l'excédait. Il me tourna le dos, s'appuya des deux mains sur le comptoir. Il ferma les yeux, se réfugia dans le monde obscur du refus et du rejet.

Il avait besoin de réfléchir. Ma présence parasitait sa réflexion.

Alors, je me retirai.

Je me traînai hors de la maison, déçu.

Mais à quoi pouvais-je bien m'attendre de lui? Que pouvais-je espérer de mieux?

Je devais plutôt me réjouir. Il n'avait pas essayé de me tuer ni ordonné de ne plus approcher sa fille. Du moins, pas encore...

Bella...

Je venais de compliquer sacrément sa vie. Comme si elle ne l'était pas suffisamment.

Prise entre un père qui ne me supporterait plus et moi, la situation lui serait infernale.

Je me dirigeai vers le poste de police. Je me devais de la mettre au moins au courant de ce que j'avais fait ce soir.

Surprise et ravie, elle m'accueillit avec un grand sourire radieux qui me fit mal au coeur au lieu de m'émouvoir.

« Salut! »

Je ne m'étais même pas annoncé en poussant la porte vitrée. Elle m'avait tout de même reconnu.

Elle se leva du bureau de standardiste et mit le radio en sourdine.

« J'écoutais les échanges entre les patrouilles policières qui sont aux trousses des fugitifs. Un vrai film d'action auditif! » s'égaya-t-elle. « Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite? »

Elle s'approcha. Je la saisis par les épaules avant que ses mains douces ne m'atteignent.

« Bella... »

Son sourire se fana immédiatement au son de ma voix.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »

Je pris une grande inspiration, résolu.

« Je crois que j'ai fait une bêtise. »

Je lui racontai la scène à la décharge. Elle devint si livide que j'eus peur qu'elle s'évanouisse.

« On... on a tiré sur lui? Oh, non, mon dieu, non!

-Il va bien. Il n'a rien. Je suis arrivé à temps. »

Elle vacilla et je crus bon de l'asseoir sur une chaise.

« Papa... Merci... Merci, oh merci. » murmura-t-elle, ses doigts agrippés à mon manteau. « Oh! »

Ses mains avaient frôlé le trou laissé par la balle dans les vêtements. Elle mesura sa circonférence. Un haut-le-corps la secoua. Penser que ce trou aurait pu se retrouver sur le corps de son père la bouleversa de plus belle.

« Et tu oses dire que sauver mon père est une bêtise! ?

-C'est ce que j'ai fait ensuite qui est une bêtise. »

Son visage s'allongea au fil de mes paroles.

« Tu lui as tout dit ? !

-Non. Il sait juste que je suis... anormalement résistant. » Je baissai le menton, penaud. « Il m'a demandé de partir. »

Interdite, troublée, Bella agita lentement la tête de droite à gauche. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'un jour Charlie serait confronté à mon secret.

« Oh, papa... »

Elle se leva d'un bond, alarmée.

« Je dois lui parler. Je dois le raisonner, essayer de lui faire comprendre... »

Je la rassis d'autorité au bureau.

« Il a besoin d'être seul, Bella. Tu ne l'aiderais pas.

-Je ne peux pas rester les bras croisés, allons! Et si... Et s'il appelait le FBI ou je ne sais quoi, et s'il te dénonçait? ! »

Je fronçai les sourcils.

« Bella, as-tu si peu confiance en ton père?

-Sous l'effet de la colère et de la peur, on peut parfois commettre des gestes irréfléchis...

-C'est ton père.

-Raison de plus! Un père inquiet pour sa progéniture est prêt à tout s'il pense son enfant en danger. »

Je m'accroupis à sa hauteur, baisai son front soucieux.

« C'est ton père. » répétai-je. « Vous avez les mêmes gênes. Peut-être me détestera-t-il, peut-être m'en voudra-t-il, peut-être aura-t-il peur, peut-être exigera-t-il que tu rompes les ponts avec moi, je l'ignore. Mais je suis à peu près certain d'une chose: les Swan ne dénoncent pas. Les Swan ne lancent pas de rumeurs. Les Swan ne font pas de commérages. »

Elle se radoucit un tantinet. Demeura cependant inquiète, se répéta une partie de mes paroles.

« Rompre les ponts... J'ai 18 ans. Je fais ce que je veux avec qui je veux. Je quitterai la maison s'il le faut. »

J'eus un pauvre sourire.

« Oui, tu le ferais. Je n'en doute pas. » Je lissai ses lèvres tremblantes. « Et ça te déchirerait. »

Elle ne put réfuter cela.

« Il... Il aurait fallu que je parte pour l'université de toute façon. Autant partir tout de suite, ce sera fait.

-Bella... Tu n'as pas envie de quitter ton père ainsi. Pas de cette manière. »

Elle ravala sa peine en déglutissant.

« Oh là là... Nous sommes dans de beaux draps. »

Sa tête tomba sur mon épaule.

« Je suis si navré... »

Elle se raidit dans mes bras.

« Si tu recommences à t'excuser d'exister, je te cogne. » marmonna-t-elle contre mon manteau.

Je fus secoué d'un petit rire.

« D'accord, je me tais. »

Nous restâmes ainsi quelques temps, l'un contre l'autre, deux êtres d'univers différents joints ensembles dans les affres de cette maudite émotion appelée la peur de l'inconnu.

J'ignorais ce qui allait se passer à partir de maintenant. Tout ce que j'avais toujours décidé et accompli jusqu'ici avait été fait en fonction du principe que la famille de Bella reste toujours dans l'ignorance. Il ne pouvait y avoir d'autres possibilités, car Bella était déjà un miracle, une exception à la règle. Faire d'autres exceptions à cette règle était dangereux.

Je pensai aux miens.

Eux aussi je venais de les mettre dans une sacrée galère. Serions-nous obligés de déménager? Recommencer un nouveau cycle ailleurs?

Je leur causais tellement d'ennuis depuis quelque temps que je m'étonnais encore qu'on ne m'eut pas chassé du clan.

Est-ce que Alice avait vu mes actes, ce que je venais de révéler, ou bien était-elle trop accaparée par ses propres problèmes? Et si elle était au courant, voyait-elle ce qui se profilait à l'horizon? Voyait-elle le père me bannir? Voyait-elle Charlie soumettre Bella à un ultimatum du style "c'est lui ou moi" ?

Je pouvais étendre ma seconde écoute pour le savoir. L'ennui, c'est que je ne voulais pas savoir. Je craignais trop de voir quelque chose de négatif.

« Edward? »

Je sortis de mes songes.

« Oui?

-On reste ensemble, n'est-ce pas?

-Envers et contre tous. »

Son corps se détendit aussitôt contre le mien.

« Bien. »

Elle soupira.

« C'est toi qui avais raison.

-À propos de quoi?

-Je voulais prouver que Charlie pouvait s'en sortir tout seul pour mettre la main sur ces hommes. J'ai eu tort. Sans toi, il serait...

-Ton père était sur le point de les avoir et il les aurait eu si ce n'était de ce fusil trouvé dans le van volé. Ce type n'aurait jamais dû être armé. »

Je voulais provoquer un rire. Je n'aimais pas la voir ainsi.

« En fait, à bien y songer, tout ça c'est de la faute de Newton. »

Elle pouffa et cela me fit un bien fou.

« Tu as raison. Quelle idée d'aller chasser là où se planquent des trafiquants d'arbres.

-Pas de chance, ils seront obligés de revenir à pieds avec leur butin. »

À ce moment, j'entendis la radio crachouiller.

« Tu devrais monter le volume, je crois qu'on tente de te rejoindre. »

Elle se redressa vivement et s'empara de l'émetteur.

« _Voiture 3-41 à Standard 18, vous me recevez?_

-Standard 18 à l'écoute.

-_Avons capturé un des fugitifs. Avons tenté d'établir un contact avec le Chef Swan, mais aucune r__é__ponse. Demandons permission d'amener le détenu au poste 18._

-Permission accordée voiture 3-41. Passez par l'arrière. Je m'occupe de contacter le Chef Swan. Terminé. »

Elle se tourna vivement vers moi.

« Ils en ont eu un.

-Voilà une bonne nouvelle. » Dans un autre contexte, à un autre moment, j'aurais sans doute été très content, mais les présentes circonstances m'empêchaient de me réjouir de cette victoire.

« Mais pourquoi l'amènent-t-ils ici?

-C'était ce qu'avait demandé Charlie. Si on attrapait un membre du réseau, il tenait à le cuisiner lui-même puisque c'est son affaire.

-Si on l'amène ici, il pourrait te voir et te reconnaître. Ils étaient peut-être souls ce soir-là à Port Angeles, on n'oublie pas facilement quelqu'un qui est hors de la masse. »

Je caressai ses paupières et elle ferma les yeux un instant.

« Et tu es hors de la masse.

-Pourquoi crois-tu que je leur ai demandé de passer par la porte arrière? Ils vont le mettre dans une cellule dans la pièce du fond. »

Sans savoir pourquoi, la mention de la cellule me titillait. Quelque chose dans ce mot évoquait de l'appréhension. Bizarre.

« Astucieux. » dis-je néanmoins.

-Merci. Mh, je ne sais pas si Papa est dans de bonnes dispositions pour interroger qui que ce soit en ce moment. »

Elle soupira en s'emparant du téléphone.

« Je vais quand même l'appeler. Je ne ferai voir de rien. Je prétendrai ne pas savoir ce qui s'est passé ce soir.

-Fais ce que tu crois le mieux. »

Elle composa le numéro tandis que je zieutais la pièce du fond.

Le fait que personne ne décroche m'inquiéta et je reportai attention à ma compagne.

Le répondeur s'enclencha après sept sonneries.

« Heu... Papa? Je... Les patrouilleurs tentent de te rejoindre, mais tu as éteint ta radio. Ils ont capturé l'un des deux fugitifs. Alors, si tu reçois ce message, viens au poste le plus tôt possi... »

Il y eut un déclic.

«_ Allô? _» tonna une voix sans timbre.

Charlie paraissait exténué au bout du fil.

« Papa... Ça va ? Où étais-tu? »

Trois respirations longues se firent entendre avant que le père daigne répondre.

« _Ici, à la maison._

-Pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu?

_-Je méditais._ »

Sa voix était saccadée, contenue de colère.

« Ah... Ah bon. Heu... Les patrouilleurs arrivent avec un des trafiquants. C'est génial non? »

Pas de réponse hormis un soupir.

Bella se mordit la lèvre.

«Tu veux venir les attendre?

_-Non._

-Non?

_-J'ai une affaire plus importante à régler avant._ »

Toujours ce ton hargneux.

«_ Je parie mon badge que ton S__uperman est à côté de toi en ce moment. _»

Les yeux ronds, Bella balbutia.

« Superman? De qui parles-t...

-_Dis-lui de s'amener ici. Tout de suite._ »

Bella sursauta quand la communication fut coupée.

« Il a deviné que la première chose que je ferais c'est venir te voir. »

Je me levai.

« J'y vais. »

Bella me suivit, paniquée.

« Non, attends. Laisse-moi y aller avec toi. »

Je caressai sa joue, l'embrassai.

« Je t'aime. »

Je disparus du poste.

Quand j'arrivai devant la maison, elle suintait de deux choses auxquelles je ne m'étais pas attendu: la détermination et la résignation.

Charlie me guettait sur le porche, les bras croisés, un regard farouche me toisant avec... pas du mépris, mais quelque chose qui s'en approchait. De la défiance?

Il avait des cernes sous les yeux, le teint pâle et il semblait avoir vieilli de dix ans.

Je ne m'étais pas permis de suivre mentalement sa réflexion après avoir quitté la maison, je ne m'en sentais pas le droit. Mais je le regrettais amèrement parce que je ne savais pas du tout à quoi m'attendre maintenant. Une condamnation?

Sans un mot, il s'effaça pour me laisser entrer.

Je m'immobilisai dans le salon.

Lui vint faire le tour de moi, comme un vautour. Ou plutôt, comme un policier le ferait pour intimider un suspect sur le point d'être interrogé.

« Je dois t'avouer que je viens de passer la dernière heure à te maudire et à te traiter de tous les noms d'oiseaux. »

Il fit un autre cercle autour de moi avant de reparler.

« Ensuite, je me suis rendu compte d'un truc. »

Autre tour.

« Un truc important. Ça m'a sauté au visage. Et puis après, c'est moi que j'ai maudit et que j'ai traité de tous les noms d'oiseaux. »

Il s'arrêta en face de moi. Je soutins son regard inquisiteur.

« Toute ta famille est... super résistante comme toi, je suppose. » lança-t-il tout à trac.

La pâleur commune des Cullen lui avait mis la puce à l'oreille.

Il ne voulait pas mettre de mots sur ce que j'étais. Il n'avait aucun indice qui pouvait le mener au vampirisme, mais que je fus un vampire, un extra-terrestre, le résultat d'une expérience scientifique, je compris qu'il ne voulait et ne voudrait jamais le savoir. Tout ça le dépassait complètement et ce qui dépassait Charlie Swan il préférait l'ignorer.

Autant continuer à me montrer honnête dans la mesure de ses souhaits.

« Oui.

-Même ton père? »

Carlisle était celui qu'il appréciait et respectait le plus auparavant. Je suppose que le grand médecin dévoué allait désormais être considéré d'une toute autre façon par Charlie, mais valait mieux encore une fois me montrer franc.

« Oui.

-Qui est au courant à part ma fille?

-Personne.

-Je suppose que si la chose s'ébruitait vous auriez bien des problèmes.

-Oui. »

Il cessa de tourner autour de moi.

D'un pas saccadé, il alla dans le vestibule et monta l'escalier pour aller à l'étage. Il s'arrêta à mi-chemin et me pointa le mur parsemé de photos. C'était l'une des choses que j'avais remarqué en premier quand j'avais mis les pieds dans cette maison pour la première fois. Il y avait des dizaines de photos encadrées représentant Bella quand elle était toute petite, bien avant qu'elle ne devienne aveugle. Toutes les photos montraient une petite fille joyeuse qui courait, dansait, se balançait, faisait de la bicyclette, grimpait aux arbres, riait, s'esclaffait, souriait.

Pourquoi me montrait-il toutes ces photos? Pourquoi maintenant? Quel rapport avec le reste?

« Cette Bella est morte. »

Le dernier mot me fit frissonner.

« Ma fille est morte le jour où cette infamie lui est tombée dessus. Plus de rire. Plus de danse. Plus de roulades dans l'herbe. Plus de galipettes. Plus de légèreté. Plus d'insouciance. Rien. Elle a disparue, morte. »

Je secouai la tête à la négative, protestant en silence contre cette _mort._

Sa voix se cassa.

« Et elle a ressuscité le jour où tu es apparu. »

Je soutins son regard embué. J'étais bouleversé qu'on me fasse une telle confession. Surtout à un moment pareil.

Charlie s'éclaircit la gorge et reprit contenance.

« Voilà pourquoi je me suis maudit et traité de tous les noms d'oiseaux; je venais de passer une heure à en vouloir à la seule personne sur cette planète qui m'a ramené ma fille en vie. »

Le visage à nouveau dur et sévère, il agita un doigt menaçant sous mon nez.

« J'ai décidé que, ce que tu es, je m'en fiche royalement, Cullen, mais t'as intérêt à faire en sorte que ma fille continue d'être heureuse comme elle l'était sur ces photos sinon je te garantis que même ta charpente anti-balle ne suffira pas à te protéger de moi! C'est clair? »

Les yeux ronds, j'acquiesçai.

« Très clair. »

Sa menace ne pouvait pas avoir d'effet sur moi. Un individu tel que moi ne pouvait pas craindre Charlie Swan. Mais la supplique derrière la menace, elle, était efficace.

Bella était tout pour Charlie. Tout. Je n'avais jamais douté de cela. Mais je n'avais jamais mesuré la profondeur de son désarroi face à sa maladie. Il aurait tout fait pour qu'elle retrouve cette étincelle qui animait sa petite fille d'autrefois.

J'avais connu Bella sereine, complice, joyeuse, espiègle, pétillante, rafraîchissante. Il ne m'était jamais venu à l'idée qu'elle avait été différente avant notre rencontre.

J'avais exploré les souvenirs de sa vie. Elle ne m'avait pas paru aussi... morte que Charlie le prétendait. Mais je n'avais pas tout vu. Je n'avais que survolé le grand livre ouvert.

Je fus très content à ce moment que Charlie n'eut pas noté le désespoir des dernières semaines de sa fille. Trop absorbé par son enquête, il n'avait pas remarqué que Bella n'allait pas bien du tout. Heureusement qu'elle se sentait mieux et que la tempête était passée.

Est-ce que Charlie avait ressenti le même genre d'impuissance, ce sentiment d'inutilité que j'avais vécu? Sûrement. Je ne pus que compatir à toutes ces années où il avait supporté cette impuissance face à la maladie de sa fille.

Cette mise au point faite, Charlie retourna à la cuisine, s'empara d'une autre bière et avala une longue gorgée.

J'étais aussi ébranlé que lui à présent.

Lui réfléchissait encore, faisant tourner la bouteille dans sa main.

« Tu aimes ma fille.

-Elle est ce qui m'est arrivé de plus extraordinaire. Elle _est_ extraordinaire. »

La conviction de mes paroles lui plut.

« Bien. Je vais passer un marché avec toi, Cullen. Continue de rendre ma fille heureuse et je m'arrangerai pour que votre... secret reste secret. »

J'acquiesçai à ce demi-chantage. Rendre Bella heureuse, je l'aurais fait de toute façon, même sans menaces.

« Une dernière chose. » dit-il d'un ton sec. « Plus de cachoteries. Je hais qu'on se joue de moi.

-D'accord. »

Il cala les dernières gorgées de sa bouteille et la jeta.

« Au fait.

-Oui?

-Merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie. »

Un rictus apparut au coin de ses lèvres. Je lui rendis un sourire timide.

_Seigneur, j'ai Superman dans ma cuisine,_ constata-t-il bêtement.

« De tous les hommes sur terre, il a fallu que ma fille jette son dévolu sur toi. »

Je ne savais pas si c'était un compliment ou une insulte, venant de lui.

« Je suis désolé. » dis-je en désespoir de cause.

Encore sous le choc, il soupira et inspira longuement. Il n'assimilait toujours pas très bien la réalité, mais s'efforçait bravement de faire face. Je bousculais l'univers qu'il avait toujours connu et toujours cru comme seule réalité possible.

Parler de mon alimentation, c'était un élément de trop. Du moins pour ce soir, mais je devais continuer d'être honnête.

« Charlie...

-Mh?

-Vous ne voulez plus de cachoteries.

-Exact.

-Alors, je me dois de vous dire ceci: le monde dans lequel je vis n'est pas sans danger. »

Il étrécit son regard sur moi. Cette nouvelle ne le surprenait pas vraiment. Superman était supérieur, les dangers qu'il courait étaient donc supérieurs. La théorie s'appliquait à moi aussi.

«Le hic, Cullen, c'est que ma fille aurait été écrasée par un van à l'heure qu'il est si tu n'avais pas été là et moi je serais troué comme un gruyère. Ton monde et mon monde ont tous deux leurs dangers respectifs, gamin. Je peux faire avec. »

En termes de danger humain et naturel, j'avais aussi sauvé Bella de six violeurs à Port Angeles et empêché une avalanche de l'ensevelir, mais en faire mention n'aurait pas été très modeste de ma part.

En termes de danger inhumain et surnaturel, pouvais-je dire que j'avais déjà voulu tuer sa fille? Sûrement pas. Que son accident en camping qui lui avait cassé la jambe était en fait une tentative de meurtre? Encore moins.

Un jour peut-être, quand il aurait mieux digéré la situation, je lui dirais toute la vérité. Charlie avait déjà beaucoup encaissé ce soir. Au moins, il savait à quoi s'en tenir concernant mon univers maintenant.

Je me sentais très léger depuis que je connaissais Bella Swan. Et là, à cet instant, je me sentis encore plus léger. Je ne m'étais pas douté de vivre un tel soulagement ce soir. C'était vraiment un sentiment bienvenu.

Le téléphone sonna à ce moment. Charlie grommela en regardant l'afficheur.

« C'est Bella. Elle croit peut-être que nous sommes en train de nous entretuer.» me dit-il avant de décrocher. « Allô?

-_Papa? _»

C'était une petite voix craintive qu'il y avait au bout du fil.

« Salut, chérie. »

Il me jeta un coup d'oeil qui voulait tout dire: "_je vais avoir une bonne discussion avec ma fille quand elle aura terminé son quart_".

« _Tu... Tu vas bien?_

-J'ai frôlé la crise cardiaque plusieurs fois, je vais sûrement pas fermer l'oeil de la nuit et je vais avoir des cheveux blancs avant l'heure, mais ça va. Et ton Superman est toujours en vie.

_-Contente de l'apprendre._

-Bella?

_-Oui?_

-Je vais te poser une question. Une seule. Et sois franche.

_-Je t'écoute._

-Es-tu heureuse avec lui?

_-Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point__. _»

J'eus un regard si ému à cette réponse que Charlie en fut mal à l'aise.

« Bien. C'est tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir. Le reste, je m'en moque.

_-Oh, papa... Merci._

-Hé, ne pleure pas.

_-Je ne pleure pas. Je suis soulagée, c'est tout._

-Encore une chose.

_-Quoi?_

-Je suis dans le coup maintenant. Alors, plus de cachoteries à ton vieux père, compris? »

Je l'entendis déglutir.

« _Pardonne-moi, je ne voulais pas..._

-Tais-toi. On en reparlera à la maison. »

Le ton paternel disparut pour faire place au policier.

« Alors, où en sont les patrouilles?

-_Heu… les policiers sont à l'arrière__. Ils viennent d'enfermer un homme dans une des cellules._

-Celui qui était à la décharge?

_-Non, son complice. Il avait pris la direction de Forks. L'autre est encore en fuite. Les policiers repa__r__tent d'ailleurs tout de suite à sa recherche._

-Très bien. Ne va pas dans le bureau des cellules. Ce type est bouclé, mais il peut essayer de t'intimider.

_-Ne t'inquiète pas._

-J'arrive de toute façon. Je vais avoir un paquet de paperasse à remplir, des interrogatoires et tout le toutim.

_-D'accord. A tout à l'heure. _»

Charlie soupira longuement après avoir raccroché. Il était psychologiquement harassé. Devoir se concentrer à nouveau sur son affaire lui coûtait beaucoup. Un trafic d'arbres lui semblait très anodin comparé à ce qu'il venait de vivre.

« Ça fait un sur deux de coincé au moins. »

Il s'empara de ses clefs, les considéra un instant, indécis. Il venait de boire une bonne quantité d'alcool et, en tant que chef de police, ce n'était pas très exemplaire comme comportement de conduire en état d'ébriété.

« Bon, je crois que je ferais mieux de contacter Sue pour lui demander de me conduire. »

Il tiqua.

« Sue! Nom de chien, ce sera dur de ne rien lui raconter. »

J'étais pétrifié et il interpréta mal ma réaction.

« Hé, t'inquiètes, je ne lui dirai rien. J'ai pas envie de me faire traiter de cinglé, de toute façon. »

Il m'indiqua la porte.

« Nous reprendrons cette discussion plus tard. Maintenant, si tu voulais bien me laisser, je... Edward?

-Les cellules... »

Je m'étais statufié, les yeux dans le vide, dès que j'avais entendu la voix de Bella parler à nouveau des cellules du poste de police.

Quelque chose clochait dans ces paroles, mais je ne savais pas quoi. Quelque chose d'inquiétant.

Un souvenir me traversa soudain l'esprit: le jour de l'anniversaire de Bella. Moi, au poste. Moi dans un accès de colère. Moi brisant le verrou d'une des portes.

« Les cellules! » compris-je soudainement, affolé.

« Quoi, les cellules?

-Savez-vous dans laquelle se trouve le type?

-Non, pourquoi, qu'est-ce que ça change?

-L'une des portes est brisée!

-Je les ai vérifiées récemment.

-Ça ne se voit pas de l'extérieur. La porte s'enclenche, mais pas le verrou, c'est cassé! »

Cela prit trois longues secondes avant que Charlie comprenne la gravité de la situation.

Bella était seule dans un poste de police avec un criminel qui n'était peut-être même pas enfermé à clef.

Il se jeta sur son téléphone. Moi, je scannai le poste. Je ne repérai aucun esprit.

« Elle ne répond pas! Nom d'un chien! »

Il se précipita à la porte, son trousseau en main. Au diable la loi, il allait conduire jusqu'au poste, une bière derrière la cravate ou non.

Il constata que je ne le suivais pas et fit demi-tour. Il me regarda de la tête aux pieds; j'avais tout de la posture du fauve prêt à déguerpir.

Il regarda sa voiture dans l'entrée, ensuite moi. Sa voiture. À nouveau moi.

Puis il comprit.

« Tu arriverais avant moi, c'est ça? »

Je hochai la tête.

« Mais décampe! Qu'est-ce que tu attends! Vas-y! »

Ce que je fis.

**_A suivre._**


	45. Surprise

_**Je rappelle aux lecteurs anonymes qui n'ont pas de compte que c'est absolument inutile de m'écrire votre adresse e-mail dans une review. Le site EFFACE tout lien internet dès que vous envoyez votre message. Rien ne s'affiche. Je ne peux pas communiquer avec vous à moins que vous preniez vous-même l'initiative de m'écrire en utilisant l'adresse e-mail sur mon profil; le seul endroit que le site permet d'afficher des adresses et des liens.**_

**Chapitre 44**

**Surprise**

Je courus, telle une fusée, sous le couvert des arbres. À mon arrivée, une vision à glacer le sang s'offrait à moi: le bureau du dispatcher était sens dessus dessous, des dossiers étaient éparpillés un peu partout, les fils de la radio étaient arrachés, des chaises avaient été renversées.

Horrifié, je me dirigeai vers la pièce des cellules. Ce que je craignais le plus s'était produit: on avait enfermé le type dans la cellule qui ne se verrouillait pas et il avait fini par comprendre qu'il pouvait sortir.

Ma faute... C'était ma faute... Si seulement je n'avais pas brisé par inadvertance cette fichue serrure!

J'avais sauvé le père, mais les Parques voulaient coûte que coûte une âme ce soir et s'étaient donc rabattu sur sa fille, ma parole?

Je ne sentais son sang nulle part, mais ça ne voulait rien dire. On pouvait tuer sans avoir besoin de faire un bain de sang.

Non, elle n'était pas m... J'entendais un coeur. Mais le battement ne m'était pas familier.

Déconcerté, j'ouvris plus grande mon ouïe et je pris conscience qu'un second battement de coeur, plus chaotique celui-là, retentissait dans le poste.

Je me tournai en direction des tambourinements affolés et trouvai enfin l'objet de mes inquiétudes. Tapi sous le bureau, le genoux repliés sous le menton, Bella tremblait de tout son corps.

Elle était vivante, merci aux Parques!

Je m'agenouillai à sa hauteur, tendis la main.

« Bella? »

Elle tressaillit à son nom.

« Bella, c'est moi. C'est fini. » la rassurai-je, masquant mon bouleversement.

Elle était en état de choc. Mais qu'est-ce que ce truand lui avait fait? !

Réprimant mon envie de meurtre, je caressai une mèche qui cachait ses yeux. Cela provoqua un sursaut, puis elle se jeta dans mes bras. Je l'enroulai, soulagé et plein d'appréhension à la fois. Je n'avais même pas eu le temps de voir si elle était blessée.

« Edward, c'est affreux. » sanglota-t-elle.

« Tout va bien. C'est fini. Personne ne te fera plus de mal. Je suis désolé... »

J'étais pleins de remords. J'aurais dû être là. J'aurais dû être là pour la protéger!

« J'ai senti une présence derrière moi. » Elle grelottait tellement qu'elle avait du mal à parler. « Je croyais qu'il y avait encore un des policiers sur place, mais c'était lui. Il est sorti je ne sais comment! Et... Il m'a reconnu, Edward. Il s'est souvenu de moi. Et il a dit, il a dit : "c'est mon jour de chance. Quel heureux hasard." Et il a voulu... Il a...

-Il t'a touché? » fulminai-je.

« Il n'en a pas eu le temps... »

Pas eu le temps?

J'aperçus alors une forme massive étendue sur le sol, caché par une chaise renversée. Le battement de coeur qui ne m'était pas familier venait de là.

C'était le criminel. Assommé. Il était toujours ici, mais son esprit était dans les vapes, voilà pourquoi je n'avais détecté aucunes pensées concrètes.

Je ne comprenais plus rien.

« Tu... Ce type gît là à cause de toi? !

-Je l'ai tué, c'est ça?»

Son visage se crispa et d'autres larmes roulèrent sur ses joues.

« Il est mort?

-Inconscient. » dis-je, dérouté.

« Oh, merci! J'étais certaine de l'avoir tué. Je m'en veux tellement! J'ai agi sans réfléchir! Il n'a rien de grave, dis-moi? Il va se remettre, n'est-ce pas?»

Elle s'en voulait de s'être défendue? N'importe quoi!

« Excuse-moi, mais... Comment as-tu pu faire une chose pareille? »

Pleine de honte, elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

« Je sais, c'est ignoble de ma part. C'est affreux, je m'en veux, si tu savais...

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire! Comment as-tu procéder pour l'assommer? »

Une fille, aveugle, frêle et sans défense versus un homme au gabarit d'armoire à glace. Et c'était elle qui avait eu le dessus? Ça n'avait aucun sens!

Elle ravala un sanglot, déconcertée que je m'intéresse à la manière employée pour commettre ce qui était à son avis un acte impardonnable.

« Je... J'ai saisi un balais... »balbutia-t-elle. « C'est l'objet qui ressemblait le plus à un bô, tu comprends, alors... »

Par-dessus son épaule, je dévisageai le type étendu lamentablement de tout son long avec, à côté de lui, un balais cassé en deux.

C'était Bella qui avait fait ça...

Elle n'était pas traumatisée d'avoir été agressée. Elle était traumatisée d'avoir fait du mal à quelqu'un. Pas étonnant qu'elle réagisse ainsi, la moindre forme de violence l'horrifiait. Découvrir qu'elle avait elle-même fait preuve de violence la choquait.

Tout à coup, je fus pris d'une merveilleuse envie de rire.

Je me souvins des paroles d'une certaine vampire japonaise qui avait tant insisté pour que je ne sous-estime pas le potentiel de Bella.

« Tu as appliqué ce que Akiko t'a appris.

-Très maladroitement.

-Très adroitement. » rectifiai-je.

J'agrippai son visage à deux mains, épaté et sidéré.

« Bella, tu as repoussé l'attaque d'un meurtrier. Tu aurais pu être tuée! »

Elle ne se rendait visiblement pas compte de son exploit.

« Je me suis juste défendue comme j'ai pu.

-Je suis tellement fier de toi! »

Je l'embrassai à pleine bouche, sachant très bien qu'il n'y avait pas un moment plus mal choisi.

Mon geste la déboussola encore plus.

« Je... Il n'y a pas de quoi être fier.

-Tu m'épateras toujours. »

Elle ignora le compliment, trop angoissée.

« Est-ce qu'il est... Est-ce qu'il est bien amoché? Je n'y suis pas allée trop fort?

-Il a une jolie bosse sur le front! » dis-je, tout joyeux. « Rappelle-moi d'envoyer au moins 100 douzaines de roses à Akiko pour la remercier! »

Dommage que ce poste ne fut pas équipé de caméra de surveillance. J'aurais adoré regarder l'exploit de mon amoureuse sur la bande vidéo.

Le crissement des pneus de la voiture de Charlie se fit bientôt entendre. Il débarqua en catastrophe.

« Bella!

-Papa? Papa! »

Elle se dégagea et alla à sa rencontre. Son père l'étreignit à l'étouffer. Par-dessus son épaule, il observa l'état du poste et s'alarma de plus belle.

« Quelle pagaille! Tu vas bien? Tu n'as rien? »

Il l'éloigna pour l'empoigner par les épaules et interpréta aussi mal que moi les larmes.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait? Où il est ?

-Assommé. » dis-je avant que Bella n'ouvre la bouche.

Mon sourire l'intrigua.

« Assommé?

-Oui.

-Merci, Edward.

-Je n'ai rien fait. C'est votre fille qui a mis une raclée à ce brigand. »

La lèvre de ma compagne trembla encore plus et elle gémit.

Charlie écarquilla les yeux.

« Elle...?

-Je m'excuse! Je ne voulais pas... » se lamenta-t-elle.

Le père me regarda de nouveau, parfaitement incrédule. Je pointai la chaise renversée derrière lui et il quitta Bella pour inspecter ce qu'il y avait derrière. Il s'agenouilla devant le type, ahuri.

Il se remit debout et, d'un petit coup de pied, il secoua le corps inerte pour être certain que le type était toujours dans les vapes.

« Tu as assommé ce gorille?

-Je ne toucherai plus à un seul balais pour le reste de mes jours!

-Un balais? Tu as fait ça avec un balais? »

La tension de Charlie s'évapora d'un coup et, l'alcool aidant, il éclata de rire. Je ne tardai pas à l'imiter.

Bella se montrait plus vexée que traumatisée maintenant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle? Arrêtez de rire! »

Charlie en avait les larmes aux yeux. Il finit cependant par se calmer et alla la serrer dans ses bras.

« Ma fille qui tient tête à un meurtrier... Je suis fier de toi.

-Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi? »

Des sirènes retentirent à quelques kilomètres.

« Les patrouilles reviennent. » prévins-je. Je repérai l'inquiétude des policiers. « Ils ont essayé de rejoindre le poste, mais la radio HS les a sûrement alarmé. Ils viennent voir si tout va bien. »

Charlie n'entendait aucune sirène. Les voitures étaient encore trop loin.

« C'est encore un de tes talents, Superman?

-Si on veut. »

Bella parut perturbée par la plaisanterie. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que son père trouve déjà matière à tourner en blague mon anormalité.

« Bon... Tu ferais bien de partir, gamin. Je n'ai pas envie de devoir justifier ta présence ici. Le type au fusil est déjà un témoin suffisamment gênant. Et tiens, prends ça. »

Il me lança la balle aplatie.

« Vaut mieux éliminer les traces de ton prodige.

-Entendu. »

Bella dut retenir d'autres larmes, mais elles n'avaient rien à voir avec l'agression. Elle était seulement très touchée que Charlie prenne la peine de me protéger à sa manière.

« Quant à toi... » dit le policer, levant un regard sentencieux sur elle. « Tu vas devoir répondre de tes actes, jeune fille. Voie de fait sur un civil, c'est un crime grave. »

Un tel masque d'horreur et d'épouvante orna les traits de Bella que Charlie se rétracta.

« Je plaisantais, voyons! Tu vas juste devoir remplir une déposition. »

Les sirènes se rapprochaient et elles étaient maintenant perceptibles à l'ouïe humaine.

Charlie me montra la porte.

« File.

-A plus tard, Edward. » murmura ma compagne.

J'hésitai un instant. Je n'avais pas envie de quitter Bella alors qu'elle était si ébranlée encore.

Charlie vint entourer ses épaules, me fit comprendre qu'il s'occuperait d'elle.

Je hochai la tête en guise de remerciement et le saluai.

Je sortis de la bâtisse et me faufilai dans la forêt derrière. Il était préférable de les laisser entre père et fille. Ils avaient beaucoup à se dire ces deux-là au regard de toutes les révélations qui avaient eu lieues plus tôt.

Je restai dans les parages pour observer de loin l'arrivée des patrouilles. La découverte que les collègues de Charlie firent à leur entrée les surprit et les déconcerta autant que je l'avais été.

Bella répondit docilement aux questions. Une ambulance fut appelée pour le brigand, une formalité plus qu'une nécessité, puis on l'emmena hors du poste dans un établissement mieux gardé.

Ce soir, beaucoup de décisions furent prises. L'exploit de la fille Swan avait impressionné le corps policier du coin, mais on avait surtout réalisé par cet incident que Charlie avait besoin d'effectifs supplémentaires pour veiller sur la ville de Forks et qu'un bon retapage du vieux poste de police décrépi et non-sécuritaire était de mise.

Charlie, pour qui cette affaire de trafic était auparavant si importante, laissa entre les mains de ses collègues la suite de l'enquête. Il restait encore Lonnie à attraper, mais il s'était complètement désintéressé de son cas. Passer à deux doigts de la mort et être sauvé par Superman changeait considérablement ses priorités. Il prétexta une grande fatigue et s'excusa auprès de ses comparses. Charlie n'avait envie que d'une chose et c'était se retrouver seul avec sa fille. Ils rentrèrent à la maison et je ne me permis pas d'espionner ce qui s'y passait. C'était un moment père-fille et ça leur appartenait.

De mon côté, je rentrai pour brûler mes vêtements et faire fondre la balle dans le foyer du manoir.

Esmé se précipita vers moi, suivie de mon père qui avait terminé son quart. À voir leurs têtes, il était clair que Alice n'avait rien vu de ce qui s'était passé. Ou plutôt, elle ne leur avait rien dit.

« Est-ce qu'il va bien? »

L'inquiétude de mes parents pour Charlie me toucha.

« Oui, il s'en est sorti. »

Ils aperçurent mes vêtements troués ainsi que la balle et devinèrent ce que j'avais fait.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Notre secret n'est pas compromis. »

Mais je me devais de leur dire quand-même ce que j'avais révélé à Charlie.

Ils accueillirent la nouvelle avec méfiance et je pouvais le comprendre. Ils n'étaient pas certains que j'avais fait le bon choix.

« Je suis désolé. J'en avais assez de mentir. Elle ne le montrait pas, mais c'était pénible pour Bella de mentir aussi. »

Je n'avais rien d'autre sous la main pour plaider ma cause.

Mon père croisa les bras, réfléchissant.

« Je vais le laisser se remettre de ses émotions. Mais demain, j'irai le voir. Je vais discuter avec lui. Pour lui tu es un gamin. Parler entre "adultes" le rassurera davantage.

-Je vous mets dans une position délicate et je m'en excuse. Sincèrement. »

Esmé me caressa la joue. Elle était toujours trop indulgente avec moi.

« Tu as fait ce qui te semblait juste en mettant Bella au courant de notre existence, à l'époque. Et tu avais eu raison. Pour Charlie, espérons que tu ais eu encore une fois raison. »

J'eus un petit sourire reconnaissant, puis je leur racontai le reste de la soirée. Mes parents échangèrent un regard circonspect et fasciné quand ils entendirent parler de l'exploit de Bella.

« Cette enfant est vraiment étonnante. » s'extasia Esmé.

« Elle est absolument fabuleuse. » approuvai-je avec fierté. « D'ailleurs, je dois une fière chandelle à Akiko. »

Je laissai mes parents pour téléphoner au Japon. Je trouvai un fleuriste à Tokyo et je vidai tout son stock de roses que je fis livrer au bureau où travaillait le docteur Akiko Kuroshuro.

J'allai ensuite me changer dans ma chambre, puis je sortis allumer un feu dans le salon et y jetai les traces de mon prodige. Je m'assis sur le canapé et me perdis dans la contemplation des flammes.

La réticence de mes parents me poussa à me repasser la soirée dans ma tête. Je me demandai encore si j'avais bien agi, si j'avais fait le bon choix.

Oui, décidai-je. Je ne m'étais pas trompé. J'avais raison.

Cette initiative m'avait aussi permis de comprendre à quel point la cécité de Bella avait bouleversé Charlie. En paix ou non avec son état, Bella causait toujours du souci à son père. Il l'avait vu affronter quelque chose contre lequel il ne pouvait rien du tout et son impuissance face à la maladie l'avait beaucoup affecté. Si affecté qu'aujourd'hui il était près à accepter n'importe quoi, n'importe qui, du moment que sa fille retrouvait un peu de son innocence et de sa légèreté d'autrefois.

_"Elle est revenue à la vie le jour où tu es apparu."_

Ces paroles ne cessaient de tournoyer dans ma conscience. S'il m'avait fallu trouver un seul argument pour justifier mon droit d'aimer Bella Swan malgré ce que j'étais, c'était bien celui-là.

J'étais moi aussi plus vivant que jamais depuis que je la connaissais. J'ignorais seulement que j'exerçais le même effet sur elle.

Si tout cela me touchait et me persuadait de la véracité, de l'authenticité de ce lien qui nous unissait, j'étais cependant amené à un dilemme plus profond encore sur le choix que j'avais à faire sur l'avenir de Bella.

Charlie était dans la confidence maintenant. Si je faisais de Bella ce que j'étais, elle ne serait plus obligée de quitter son père pour lui cacher son nouvel état. En fait, si. La Bella actuelle était révoltée par la moindre forme de violence et il fallait espérer que ce tempérament la suivrait dans sa nouvelle existence. Cependant, elle n'aurait pas le choix de quitter les siens pour les protéger d'elle-même, ne serait-ce par précaution. Combien d'années lui faudrait-il pour être sevrée, pour côtoyer les humains sans risquer de succomber à la tentation de les tuer? Personne ne pouvait le savoir. Bella serait donc contrainte de disparaître de l'environnement qu'elle avait toujours connu. La seule différence, c'était qu'elle pourrait expliquer à Charlie pourquoi. La séparation serait moins déchirante.

Mais comprendrait-il vraiment? Serait-il pour autant indulgent? Après tout, Charlie ignorait ce que j'étais exactement. Pour lui, j'étais Superman, une image plus dorée que celle ténébreuse de ma réelle identité. Accepterait-il le nouvel état de sa fille si le mot vampire entrait en jeu? Rien n'était moins sûr.

Le Charlie amer et impuissant qui m'avait montré toutes ces photos sur le mur de l'escalier était un Charlie à qui lui manquait sa petite fille avec des yeux. Sa petite fille "normale".

Il adorait Bella. Elle était tout pour lui. Tout. Et je lui arracherais ce qui restait de "normale" à sa fille si je la transformais. Oh, elle aurait à nouveau ses yeux, bien sûr, mais à choisir entre regarder dans les yeux injectés de sang de sa fille et regarder dans ses yeux fuyants et vides, je n'étais pas certain que Charlie opterait pour le premier choix.

Je pouvais ignorer le père. Je pouvais choisir qu'en fonction de mes besoins et ceux de ma compagne, mais je n'y arriverais pas. Plus maintenant. Désormais le père hanterait mes pensées chaque fois que je me pencherais sur la question de la mortalité de Bella.

Je quittai les flammes des yeux. Je sentis tout à coup une présence derrière moi. Alice. Son esprit était aux antipodes de ce que j'avais eu droit en début de soirée.

Elle avait eu le temps de réfléchir à son comportement. Et maintenant son esprit regorgeait de remords. Difficile de continuer à lui en vouloir avec ce visage enfantin complètement dévasté et empli de chagrin.

« Salut. » dit-elle, d'une voix timide.

« Salut.

-Je peux m'asseoir?

-Ce n'est pas la peine de discuter. Je sais ce qu'il y a dans ta tête. Et toi, tu as sans doute déjà prévu que je te pardonnais, alors à quoi bon?

-Laisse-moi au moins formuler mes excuses à haute voix. Ça m'aiderait à me sentir moins minable.

-Fais comme tu veux. »

Elle s'assit sur ses talons, près de l'âtre, la mine basse.

« Je suis allée trop loin. » murmura-t-elle.

« Tu as des circonstances atténuantes. »

Elle fut prise d'un petit rire sec et sombre.

« Ridicule. Je vois l'avenir de tout le monde, mais je n'ai même pas pu prévoir le mien. Si j'avais su d'avance que ce serait si... douloureux, je serais restée avec Jasper. »

Je pouvais comprendre un peu ce qu'elle supportait. Je savais que c'était horrible.

« J'ai une idée de ce que tu vis.

-C'est atroce. »

Son menton trembla et elle croisa ses bras autour de son thorax.

« C'est tellement... creux ici. »

Elle me désigna sa poitrine et cela me fit écho à mon passage dans les égouts finnois. Cette douleur-là, elle était invivable. On ne pouvait pas l'oublier, en faire abstraction. Elle nous suivait, nous collait à la peau. C'était comme mourir lentement sans jamais y arriver. On ne faisait qu'agoniser, mais la délivrance du trépas ne venait jamais.

« Pourquoi ne l'appelles-tu pas? »

Après tout, Alice n'était pas séparée de lui parce qu'elle était rejetée. Rien ne l'empêchait de communiquer avec lui. Et c'était une séparation temporaire. Ils se retrouveraient. Quoique... pour un vampire, même la perspective de revoir dans un avenir proche son compagnon n'aidait en rien à supporter mieux le manque. Nous étions ainsi faits; intensément dépendants.

« Je ne veux pas lui donner l'impression qu'il me manque trop. Il reviendrait aussitôt et ficherait en l'air tout son entraînement. »

Perdue dans ses songes, elle se mit à caresser le tapis et suivre les lignes baroques de l'imprimé du bout du doigt.

« Au début, je me branchais sur lui en permanence. Je ne le quittais pas d'une semelle. Je guettais toutes ses décisions, tous ses sentiers temporels, le moindre chemin qu'il dessinait dans l'avenir. J'épiais tout. Ça me donnait l'illusion d'être près de lui et j'étais convaincue que ça m'aiderait à tenir le coup. »

Elle soupira.

« Ce n'est pas du tout ce qui s'est passé. Mon don s'est retourné contre moi. Je voyais tout de lui, mais je ne pouvais pas l'atteindre, pas lui parler, le toucher, l'encourager, le soutenir. Je pouvais juste être un témoin de son avenir, un fantôme, et il m'a manqué doublement. Alors, je me suis coupée de lui totalement pour ne plus souffrir. Mais rien ne s'est arrangé. Je suis devenue plus sombre encore, plus vide. Et ça m'a mené à... À ce que j'ai fait tout à l'heure. »

Je savais pourquoi elle se confiait à moi. J'étais le seul qui pouvait comprendre sa situation dans la famille.

« Viens là, petite soeur. »

Je me tapotai le genou.

Elle eut un petit sourire en coin et s'approcha du divan. Elle vint déposer sa tempe sur mon genou. Je la consolai comme je pus, ébouriffant sa tignasse.

« Les humains ont de la chance. » exhala-t-elle.

« Pourquoi?

-Parce qu'ils peuvent pleurer. »

Très d'accord.

Nous contemplâmes quelque temps les flammes, puis elle reprit:

« J'ai vu... J'ai vu ce qui s'est passé après le sauvetage de Charlie. Mais je l'ai vu qu'au moment où ça se produisait. Je n'ai pas su prévoir d'avance quelque chose d'aussi majeur et j'ai été effrayée par moi-même. C'est ça qui m'a ressaisi et ramené à la raison. »

Elle enfonça son visage dans son giron.

« Rien de tout ça ne se serait produit si j'avais réagi plus tôt. »

Je lui relevai le menton.

« Nous avons évité la catastrophe. C'est ce qui compte. Charlie sait que nous sommes différents et il prend bien la chose. Quant à Bella, elle s'en est sortie toute seule.» Je m'esclaffai: «Elle n'a plus besoin de moi pour surveiller ses arrières maintenant. Une vraie petite ninja! »

Mon trait d'humour ne fonctionna pas.

« Mais ça n'aurait pas dû se produire. J'aurais pu empêcher ça.

-Non. » insistai-je. «Tu disais vrai Alice: nous comptons trop sur toi. Nous ne laissons pas l'avenir se faire de lui-même; nous voulons trop tout contrôler. La vie ce n'est pas ça. La vie ce n'est pas de savoir tout d'avance. La vie c'est faire face aux imprévus. Tu vois, je n'avais pas prévu de dire la vérité à Charlie ce soir, ni prévu l'agression de Bella. Si tu avais vu tout ça d'avance, j'aurais sans doute eu le temps de trouver un moyen de sauver Charlie sans compromettre mon identité et j'aurais une fois de plus protégé Bella d'un danger imminent en restant avec elle au poste ou en réparant la porte de la cellule avant l'arrivée du prisonnier. Ainsi, j'aurais raté l'occasion de comprendre que Charlie méritait de savoir qui sa fille fréquentait. Et j'aurais raté l'occasion de comprendre que Bella n'est pas une petite créature fragile, qu'elle sait se défendre. »

Elle médita mes paroles.

« Mhh. N'empêche, je ne me montrerai plus jamais inattentive. J'aime Charlie. Je ne voulais pas qu'il meure...

-Je sais, petite soeur. Je sais. » dis-je, caressant ses cheveux.

Nous regardâmes en silence mes vêtements se désintégrer et la balle fondre dans les flammes.

Les jours qui suivirent furent étranges. Charlie s'entretint avec Carlisle et il ressortit de cette conversation une chose positive; mon père n'avait pas perdu l'estime que Charlie lui avait toujours voué, mais cela prendrait un certain temps avant qu'il ne s'accoutume totalement à la réalité à laquelle je l'avais confronté.

Et c'était la même chose en sens inverse.

Je n'étais pas habitué à être regardé par un humain et de voir dans son regard son nouveau savoir, ses nouvelles connaissances sur ma différence. Charlie me regardait souvent du coin de l'oeil, curieux et perplexe à la fois, guettant dans chacune de mes paroles, dans chacun de mes gestes, une trace, une démonstration de ce qui me définissait comme étant _anormal_. Il avait dit n'avoir que faire de ma réelle identité, il ne pouvait toutefois s'empêcher de m'analyser, de me comparer avec l'humain moyen. C'était ce qu'on appelait l'attrait de la nouveauté. Charlie finirait par s'accoutumer et se lasserait de m'observer comme si j'étais de la planète Mars.

Je me laissais observer avec patience, par contre je me réfugiais dès que je le pouvais hors de sa vue. Je préférais mille fois la manière dont Bella s'était adaptée à moi. De toute façon, pour elle, depuis le début, j'étais un ange. Elle n'avait jamais cru que j'étais comme les autres, contrairement à son père. Elle me savait déjà à part, bien avant de connaître la vérité. Elle avait été curieuse et fascinée, mais c'était l'entité Edward qui l'avait titillée, pas le vampire.

Si Charlie avait exigé qu'on ne lui cache plus rien, nous continuâmes tout de même à lui mentir sur certains points; sur le fait que toutes les nuits je les passais avec Bella, par exemple. Mais ça, ce n'était pas une cachotterie de vampire. C'était une cachotterie d'amoureux.

En ce qui concernait le trafic d'arbres, on finit par apprendre que les policiers avaient retrouvé Lonnie. Malheureusement, ils avaient été contraints d'ouvrir le feu sous le menace du fugitif armé. Mort. Bella, évidemment, éprouva de la pitié pour le type. Moi je n'étais pas magnanime. Je n'eus absolument aucune compassion. J'étais très satisfait du sort de cette crapule. Il n'avait eu que ce qu'il méritait, à l'instar de James.

Le collègue de Lonnie se savait dans de beaux draps et opta pour la coopération. Il donna le nom des têtes pensantes du réseau de trafic d'arbres et tout le cartel fut enfin démantelé. Charlie fut remercié pour son enquête. L'État lui fournit un adjoint et un subalterne pour le soutenir dans ses fonctions. Ainsi, Bella et Sue purent retrouver leur liberté.

Je pus également retrouver ma liberté. J'avais lu dans la tête de Mike son envie de travailler pour amasser de l'argent. Ses projets pour la fac avaient changé et l'université qu'il visait maintenant était beaucoup plus onéreuse à cause de son prestigieux programme d'astronomie réputé mondialement. Je prétextai donc un trop grand besoin de me concentrer sur mes études pour donner ma démission et Mike récupéra mon poste, mine de rien. J'étais content pour lui.

Content pour Mike Newton... Ha, qui l'eut cru?

À nouveau à Forks High School, Bella était devenue le centre d'attention. Si Charlie s'était montré discret sur moi, il en avait été autrement pour sa fille. Toute la ville savait aujourd'hui que Bella Swan avait terrassé un violeur et un assassin. Elle était l'héroïne du jour, à son grand dam, et victime de nombreuses plaisanteries.

« Ha! Tu mènes une vie exaltante, Bella. » se moqua Tyler. « Tu manques de te faire écraser par mon fourgon, tu te casses une jambe en dégringolant une montagne, tu fais le tour du monde et maintenant tu assommes des brigands! »

J'étais tellement fier d'elle que je n'avais pas le coeur d'empêcher tous ces quolibets. Je voulais qu'on sache à quel point elle était exceptionnelle.

« Je n'ai rien fait d'extraordinaire. » ne cessait-elle de bougonner.

Angela s'y mit.

« Tu pourrais m'enseigner quelques trucs de self-defense, tu crois? »

Jessica renchérit.

« Une aventure n'attend pas l'autre avec toi. »

Ma compagne en avait tellement assez qu'elle passait toutes ses heures de repas dehors, malgré le froid et la neige, pour fuir la cohue.

« Vivement les vacances de Noël. Je vais devenir folle. »

Charlie ne faisait rien pour calmer le jeu. Il vantait les mérites de sa fille à toute la communauté et ne cessait de répéter qu'elle était la digne fille de son père policier.

Même la Floride entendit parler de ses exploits. Renée finit par savoir ce qui s'était passé et Bella dut lui raconter au téléphone tous les détails, au moins cinq fois.

« Maman, tu veux bien changer de disque?

-_Pas question! Raconte-moi tout encore une fois!_

-Tu connais l'histoire par coeur! Maintenant, change de sujet ou je raccroche.

_-Bon, bon, très bien. Rabat-joie, va!_ » ricana-t-elle. « _Tu veux changer de sujet? Que dis-tu de ça: les billets d'avion pour Sumatra sont réservés. Tu as le siège A-38 et moi A-40!_

-Tu... Quoi? Tu as acheté les billets...

-_Je sais que tu es très occupée à jouer les super héroïnes à Forks mais tu n'as tout de même pas oublié notre voyage mère-fille ?_

-Heu... Non, non, je n'ai pas oublié...

-_Moi je prendrai un vol pour te rejoindre à Seattle et de là nous mettrons le cap pour l'Indonésie!_

-Je... Écoute, Maman, je suis plutôt fatiguée ces temps-ci et je ne sais pas si je me sens d'attaque pour...

-_Justement! Tu te prélasseras dans un hamac à l'ombre d'un cocotier. Ce sera le paradis, l'endroit idéal pour te reposer!_

-Maman... »

Une voix à l'arrière-fond se fit entendre.

« _Oh! Phil m'appelle, je dois y aller, chérie. Bisous! Je t'aime!_

-Je t'aime aussi. »

Elle jeta son portable sur son oreiller. Nous étions en train de faire nos révisions pour les examens d'avant Noël -enfin, moi je servais plutôt de réviseur pour elle- quand le téléphone avait sonné.

« Manquait plus que ça... Avec tout ce qui s'est passé ici, j'ai complètement oublié de trouver une excuse valable pour annuler ce voyage. Maintenant, il est trop tard pour faire marche arrière.»

J'eus droit à un regard implorant.

« Est-ce que la magie des Cullen ne pourrait pas intervenir?

-Tiens donc. La magie des Cullen est prohibée quand il s'agit de faire des dépenses outrancières, mais elle ne l'est pas pour saboter un voyage?

-C'est un cas de force majeure. »

Je m'esclaffai.

Puis je devins grave.

« Bella, tu sais, ta mère serait vraiment triste que tu ne fasses pas ce voyage. »

Ses épaules se voûtèrent.

« Je sais.

-Ce sera peut-être la dernière occasion de vous retrouver ensemble. »

Elle haussa les sourcils.

« Pourquoi? Aurais-tu pris une certaine décision vampirique sans m'en parler?

-Pas encore. Je faisais plutôt allusion à l'université. Il te faudra bientôt envoyer des demandes, choisir une institution, préparer ton déménagement et tout ça. Tu n'auras plus l'occasion de voir ta mère avant longtemps. »

L'argument était de taille.

« Tu as raison. Que faire alors? Nous montrer forts et essayer de survivre à une semaine de séparation? »

Je frémis au dernier mot.

« Je peux vous suivre.

-Nous suivre? Tu veux transformer ce voyage mère-fille en voyage mère-fille-petit ami?

-Non. Ta mère veut se retrouver seule avec toi. Laissons-lui cette satisfaction.

-Mais alors comment tu... Oh. Tu veux nous suivre en cachette? »

J'eus un sourire mutin.

« Ce ne serait pas la première fois.

-C'est l'Indonésie; soleil, soleil, soleil.

-Je me comporterai comme le mythe auquel tout le monde croit: je ne sortirai que la nuit. »

Une moue chagrine tordit ses lèvres.

« Ce sera un voyage vraiment nul pour toi. Ma mère ne me lâchera pas d'une semelle et elle ne doit pas te voir.

-C'est là que je vais faire intervenir la magie des Cullen. Je m'arrangerai pour qu'il ne reste dans l'ordinateur de l'hôtel choisi que des chambres à un lit simple. Vous serez obligées de faire chambre à part.

-Donc je serai seule la nuit. » comprit-elle, le regard pétillant.

« En théorie, tu seras seule. En pratique...

-Nous serons ensemble.

-Voilà. » souris-je, fier.

« Mais que feras-tu le jour pendant qu'on joue les touristes?

-Je visiterai la jungle de Mowgli, loin de la civilisation et à l'abri du soleil. Tu vois? Tout le monde y trouvera son compte. Tu t'amuseras avec ta mère et moi je m'amuserai avec Shere Khan. »

Elle se frotta les mains d'un air malicieux.

« Nous sommes machiavéliques. »

Je la tirai du lit.

« Viens. Allons au manoir préparer ce subterfuge. Jasper le Hacker n'est pas là, mais j'ai quelques tours dans mon sac. »

Cependant, une fois chez-moi, une surprise de taille nous attendait. Une surprise qui nous fit oublier complètement Sumatra. Une surprise absolument imprévisible, du même genre de pivot qui s'était produit avec Charlie. Un pivot qui change une existence à jamais.

Un événement qui remit en question tout ce que j'avais planifié, à long et court terme. Une chose que je n'aurais jamais pu deviner qu'elle arriverait. Une nouvelle voie s'était dessinée sans que je le soupçonne. Une voie qui, si elle était empruntée, pouvait changer tout ce que j'avais vécu jusqu'ici et tout ce que Bella avait supporté de son côté.

Ma vie n'avait plus rien de linéaire depuis que je connaissais Bella Swan. Des détours inattendus survenaient constamment, des chemins insoupçonnés se présentaient et faisaient tout chambouler au moment où on s'y attendait le moins.

Nous n'avions pas atteint encore ma chambre que Carlisle sortit de son bureau, son téléphone en main, et nous intercepta.

« Pardon de vous interrompre. Akiko est au bout du fil et désire vous parler.

-Elle veut me remercier pour les fleurs?

-Aucune idée. Nous parlions de nos recherches quand elle a entendu vos voix dans le couloir. Elle a aussitôt demandé à vous parler. »

Intrigués, nous le suivîmes au salon. Il mit l'appareil sur les hauts-parleurs.

«_ Bonsoir à vous deux._ »

Bella eut un sourire lumineux au son solennel, mesuré et cristallin de cette voix.

« Bonsoir, Akiko! Je suis vraiment contente de vous entendre.

-_Moi de même, Bella-san._

-Vous avez reçu mes roses?

-_Je nage dedans._

-Excellent! » m'exclamai-je, satisfait.

« _Est-ce que Alice a vu d'avance ce que j'avais à proposer, d'où ce geste excentrique de remerciement?_

-Ce que vous alliez proposer? Heu... Non, Alice... »

La concernée me cria mentalement après depuis ses appartements.

« _Ne lui dis rien qui pourrait inquiéter Jasper! Je ne veux pas qu'il sache que j'ai du mal à... à voir._ »

Jasper ne semblait pas dans les alentours, mais si jamais Akiko lui faisait part des problèmes de ma soeur, il sauterait dans le premier avion.

Je me fis vague.

« Alice n'a rien vu de particulier. Les fleurs, c'était pour vous remercier pour les leçons de Bô.

-Elles m'ont sauvé la vie. » renchérit Bella.

« _Vous avez eu l'occasion d'appliquer mon savoir?_ » s'étonna gaiement notre interlocutrice.

Au souvenir ce de qu'elle avait fait, Bella rougit.

« Oui.

-_Je suis ravie que mes leçons aient porté fruits._ »

On entendit le rire tonitruant d'Emmett depuis le garage.

« Bella la Terreur au Balais! »

Comme d'habitude, il ne se mêlait pas de ses oignons.

« La ferme, Emmett. »

Akiko semblait très amusée.

« _Un balais, mh..._ »

Vu l'embarras grandissant de ma compagne, je me dépêchai de changer de sujet.

« Pour quelle autre raison je devrais vous remercier? »

Le ton à l'autre bout du fil reprit son sérieux.

« _J'ai repensé à notre dernière conversation. Je crois que j'ai du nouveau pour vous._ »

Bella se montra perplexe. Elle ignorait que j'avais demandé conseil sur une possible transformation sans douleur.

C'était mon tour d'être embarrassé.

« Oh, Akiko, c'est gentil à vous, mais il ne fallait pas. Il n'est plus question de transformation. Du moins plus pour le moment. »

Bella tiqua. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour demander des précisions, mais Akiko fut plus rapide.

«_ Je ne vous parle pas de transformation. Je vous parle de sa maladie._

-Ah?

-_Vous vous souvenez de ce que vous m'aviez dit au dojo?_

-J'ai dit beaucoup de choses...

-_Vous m'aviez dit que je perdrais mon temps à faire des recherches sur la maladie de votre amie puisque sa situation était irrémédiable médicalement parlant, que votre choix sur son avenir serait plus objectif si elle n'était pas aveugle._

-Je me souviens, en effet.

-_Eh bien, après notre dernière conversation téléphonique, j'ai décidé de ne pas vous écouter._ » On sentait à travers son ton qu'elle souriait. « _J'ai quand-même fait des recherches et j'ai découvert des choses très intéressantes à ce sujet. Le Japon est un pays très avancé point de vue technologies et sciences. Avant-gardiste même._ »

Je dévisageai l'appareil, les yeux ronds, au fur et à mesure que Akiko nous présentait ce qu'elle avait trouvé.

À ses paroles, tout le clan se rameuta au salon et fixa le téléphone, éberlués.

Bella était pâle.

« Une... Une opération de la rétine, dites-vous? » bafouilla-t-elle.

« _Une greffe de rétine bionique, pour être exact. Le Japon surpasse l'Amérique dans bien des domaines et les progrès faits ces dernières années en médecine ophtalmologique sont considérables. Bien sûr, tout cela n'est qu'au stade expérimental, mais le pourcentage de réussite est de 75%. Il vous faudrait évidemment passer quelques tests pour vérifier que votre cas est compatible avec ce type de chirurgie._ »

J'avais perdu toute faculté de parler. Les autres aussi. Ils regardaient tous l'appareil, n'en croyant pas leurs oreilles.

Ce fut Esmé qui se délia la langue la première.

« Akiko, êtes-vous en train de nous dire que Bella pourrait retrouver la vue?

-_Affirmatif._ »

S'en suivit une longue diatribe scientifique pour expliquer en détails ledit traitement, que seul Carlisle semblait tout à fait saisir à la perfection. Les autres s'agitèrent tandis que j'étais complètement abasourdi. Tétanisé.

Je ne pouvais pas y croire. C'était impossible. Ce devait être une blague.

Allons donc. Comme si Akiko pouvait vraiment plaisanter sur un tel sujet.

Alors, si ce n'était pas une blague, ce devait forcément être une erreur.

Non plus. Akiko était un médecin aussi talentueux et consciencieux que Carlisle. Elle avait dû faire cent fois le tour de la question avant de se décider à en parler à la principale intéressée.

Guérir...

Ce mot sonna bizarrement dans ma tête. Incompatible avec la réalité à laquelle j'avais toujours cru. C'était un mot qui n'avait jamais fait partie du vocabulaire de Bella. Un mot qui était étranger, qui ne pouvait pas s'attacher à elle.

Je l'épelai plusieurs fois en silence, le mesurai, l'étudiai.

Non, décidément, ce mot me faisait un drôle d'effet. Synonyme d'utopie. Et surtout, il ne m'avait jamais semblé que Bella était _malade, _donc guérir était un mot inutile, inapproprié, voire même insultant. Pour moi, elle était entière, il ne lui manquait rien, rien ne lui faisait défaut. Sa cécité faisait partie d'elle, c'était ce qui en faisait un être à part, infiniment plus riche que tous les autres individus de cette planète. J'avais souvent souhaité qu'elle voit à nouveau et souvent les autres autour d'elle parlaient de son état comme une maladie, un défaut, une infirmité, mais jamais, moi, je n'étais parvenu à associer son état à un un handicap, une tare. Jamais je ne l'avais perçu comme une malade, une infirme. Mais cette soudaine proposition, invraisemblable et inespérée à la fois, m'ouvrit les yeux: Bella était bel et bien victime d'une maladie.

Guérir...

Il avait toujours été établi clairement et irrémédiablement que jamais l'état de Bella ne pouvait changer. Et pourtant, le regard intéressé et approbateur de Carlisle en disait long sur la justesse de cette possibilité. Le voix pleine d'assurance d'Akiko était un bon indicateur aussi.

Guérir...

Auparavant, guérison et transformation étaient deux notions indissociables. L'une ne pouvait s'avérer sans l'autre. Plus aujourd'hui, il semblait. Bella pouvait guérir et rester humaine? Incroyable.

Des images de ce qui s'était produit dans notre clairière vinrent à nouveau me tourmenter. Il y avait moyen de remédier à ce désespoir, d'éradiquer les regrets, d'éliminer cette nostalgie douce amère?

Le souvenir de ses yeux plongés dans les miens pouvait devenir plus qu'un souvenir? Il pouvait devenir réel, et pour de bon?

Le portrait d'Esmé pouvait prendre vie?

Guérir. Quel mot fabuleux!

Un début de joie extrême se propagea en moi.

À cet instant, un profond et immense désir, très personnel et égoïste, de voir Bella guérie m'étreignit le coeur. Bella guérie. Ma Bella, guérie. Son regard tendrement tranquille m'était déjà précieux, essentiel. L'éclat d'un regard partagé le serait encore plus. Je me découvris une intense envie de la regarder dans les yeux. Je voulais tant qu'elle me voit, qu'elle observe mon regard, qu'elle y voit toute cette éternité amoureuse qui s'y trouvait...

Le coeur en liesse, je me tournai vers ma compagne... et je déchantai complètement en me heurtant à son visage inexpressif.

J'entendais diverses exclamations de réjouissance autour de nous, mais je n'y portai pas attention. Je ne m'occupai que de Bella qui restait assise tranquillement sur le divan, impassible.

« _Ne vous emballez pas!_ » cria Akiko pour enterrer le remue-ménage. « _Je répète que tout cela est au stade expérimental._ »

L'absence de réaction auditive de ma compagne la titilla.

«_ Bella-san? Avez-vous des questions?_ »

Les sourires disparurent quand toutes les têtes se tournèrent dans sa direction. Il était évident que Bella ne partageait pas l'enthousiasme général.

« Non. » dit-elle simplement.

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et força le ton pour le rendre joyeux.

« Merci de vous avoir donné la peine de faire ces recherches. Je suis vraiment touchée. J'apprécie beaucoup. C'est très généreux de votre part. »

Il y avait un_ mais_, nous le sentions tous.

« Je vais réfléchir à votre proposition. »

Silence de plomb.

Tout le monde s'était attendu à de la fébrilité, de l'impatience, de la hâte, pas à cette placidité.

Par ces simples mots, Akiko comprit que la conversation n'irait pas plus avant.

« _Bien..._ » dit-elle, incertaine. «_ N'hésitez surtout pas à me contacter pour avoir de plus amples renseignements sur la question._

-Entendu. »

Carlisle sortit de son hébétude et il retira l'appareil des hauts-parleurs. Il alla dans un coin pour ne pas être entendu de l'humaine.

« Je crois qu'elle est sous le choc. Laissons lui le temps de s'accoutumer à cette idée.

-_Aucun souci. Je me doute bien qu'une proposition pareille est bouleversante._

-Je vous rappellerai bientôt, mon amie. À plus tard. »

Il raccrocha et vint se joindre à la contemplation muette de la famille qui n'en revenait toujours pas de la réaction de Bella.

J'attrapai sa main, passai doucement mon pouce sur ses phalanges. Elle ne semblait pas sous le choc. Elle était juste... indifférente.

« Bella? » dit la petite voix clochetée d'Alice. « Est-ce que tu réalises ce qu'on vient de te proposer? »

Ma compagne eut un sourire triste.

« Oui.

-Mais alors... Pourquoi es-tu si...

-Calme? Simple: ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on me fait ce genre de proposition. J'y suis accoutumée.

-On t'a déjà proposé une greffe de rétine? ! »

Bella eut un petit rire cynique.

« Non, celle-là, c'est la première fois qu'on me la fait. »

Qu'on me la fait? Elle parlait comme s'il était question d'une arnaque.

Notre incompréhension totale ne lui échappa pas.

« Écoutez, au début, mes parents voulaient absolument tout tenter pour stopper la progression de ma maladie. Ils m'ont fait rencontrer tous les plus grands spécialistes, j'ai subi des tas de traitements, des tas d'opérations. A chaque fois on nous donnait de l'espoir, on nous garantissait un taux de réussite élevé et à chaque fois c'était un échec et la déception totale. Mes parents ont fini par rendre les armes. Alors, difficile pour moi de partager votre enthousiasme aujourd'hui. Je ne vois pas en quoi cette proposition diffère de toutes celles qu'on m'a faites dans le passé.

-C'est Akiko. » assena Rose, comme si le nom à lui seul était un argument imparable. « Elle ne te ferait pas miroiter d'espoir si elle ne croyait pas en ce traitement.

-J'ai dit que j'allais y réfléchir. »

Ce n'était que des paroles de politesse. Je savais que son refus était catégorique.

Elle soupira.

« Bon, désolée de faire l'humaine, mais je suis fatiguée. Edward, tu peux me ramener, s'il te plait? »

J'étais déçu, affreusement déçu, bien que je comprenais son comportement. On lui avait tellement donné de faux espoirs par le passé qu'elle n'y croyait plus.

Toutefois, avait-elle raison de ne pas y croire cette fois ou c'était nous qui étions trop naïfs et crédules?

« Bien sûr. »

J'effleurai sa tempe de mes lèvres et l'entraînai vers l'extérieur. Sur le pas de la porte, elle se tourna vers les miens.

« Merci pour cet engouement pour moi. » dit-elle à la cantonade. « Ça me touche. »

Sur ce, la porte se referma sur les visages interdits de tout le monde.

« Elle est dingue, la taupe, de ne pas sauter sur l'occasion! » entendis-je alors que nous marchions vers la Volvo.

Carlisle était familier avec cette attitude.

« Parfois un patient refuse un traitement pour éviter une possible déception en cas d'échec. C'est de l'auto-protection. »

Une fois dans la voiture, Bella serra ses doigts autour des miens.

« Pourquoi avais-tu parlé de transformation à Akiko?

-C'était avant que tu me fasses part de ton refus de devenir vampire seulement pour tes yeux. J'étudiais juste les possibilités d'une transformation sans douleur... » dis-je, délibérément vague.

Elle hocha la tête, méditative.

« Tu lui as parlé de mon déraillement dans la clairière? »

J'acquiesçai, contrit.

« Je suis désolé. Te voir ainsi m'a choqué.

-Elle n'aurait jamais entrepris toutes ces démarches si je n'avais pas eu ce comportement pitoyable.

-Un comportement légitime et parfaitement justifié. » me braquai-je.

Un long soupir excédé m'indiqua que la discussion était close.

Je n'insistai pas. Elle était trop harassée pour ce soir.

Cette nuit-là, son sommeil fut agité. Si elle avait refusé d'y penser, son subconscient, lui, était en ébullition. Les paroles d'Akiko l'avaient marqué plus qu'elle n'osait le dire.

Le lendemain au lycée, quand Bella eut encore droit aux plaisanteries sur son exploit avec le balais, elle ne les accueillit pas en bougonnant. Elle n'avait même plus l'énergie de répondre aux blagues. Elle se traînait les pieds et eut du mal à porter attention aux cours. Elle était très lasse, fatiguée.

Cette soudaine proposition avait été l'événement insolite de trop. Après tout ce qu'elle venait de vivre depuis son anniversaire, depuis même l'été dernier, c'était la goutte qui faisait déborder le vase.

« Tu es épuisée. » déclarai-je, une fois de retour chez-elle.

Je cueillis son visage de ma paume, relevai sa nuque basse. Du pouce, je caressai doucement la cerne qui soulignait son oeil.

Elle n'osa même pas démentir.

« Oui. »

Elle haussa une épaule.

« Le blues de l'hiver, sans doute. J'ai grandi en Arizona sous un soleil d'enfer. Je manque peut-être de vitamine D depuis que je suis sous les nuages éternels de Forks.

-Je crois plutôt que tu as accumulé beaucoup de stress ces temps-ci. Tu as passé un été mouvementé, tu t'en ais à peine remise que déjà tu reprends les cours, assez ardus cette année, puis tout ce qui c'en est suivi n'a pas été de tout repos non plus: ton anniversaire, le trafic d'arbres, ton père qu'on a mis dans la confidence, Akiko... » _ce qui s'est passé à la clairière_, ajoutai-je pour moi-même. « Être avec un type comme moi, c'est exténuant. »

Je parai un coup d'oeil sévère.

« Je n'ai pas dit que c'était de ma faute. C'est seulement un fait, Bella. Tu ne peux pas me contredire là-dessus. »

Sa tête s'inclina pour mieux épouser le creux de ma main. Un léger sourire penaud releva ses lèvres.

«C'est trépidant être avec toi, pas exténuant.

-Le résultat est le même: tu es fatiguée. »

Elle me quitta pour aller ranger résolument ses livres d'étude et son ordinateur dans son placard.

« D'accord. Je crois que je suis bonne pour la fainéantise totale. Vois-tu un inconvénient à ce que je reste au lit tout le weekend à lire un bon livre et écouter de la musique?

-Pourquoi y verrais-je un inconvénient?

-Parce que ne rien faire pour un vampire qui n'est jamais fatigué, ce doit être barbant.

-Tu oublies que je passe déjà toutes mes nuits à ne rien faire.

-Vrai. D'ailleurs, je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi tu perds ton temps à me regarder ronfler.

-Tu ne ronfles pas. » ricanai-je. « Et j'adore ne rien faire. Du moment que tu es présentes.

-Parfait, dans ce cas. Prépare-toi à un long weekend de léthargie et de paresse. Et Lundi, mes batteries seront rechargées, promis.

-C'est congé Lundi. Ce sont les examens pour les autres niveaux. Les terminals ont une journée d'étude-libre.

-Oh, j'avais oublié! Ce que je suis distraite...

-Raison de plus pour prendre du repos.

-Trois jours de fainéantise, je serai plus que ragaillardie, alors. Je serai gonflée à bloc! »

Sur ce, elle se laissa tomber, les bras en croix sur son lit, et soupira d'aise.

Je me faufilai malicieusement sur le matelas et elle sourit, les yeux fermés, quand je la couvris de mon corps, couverture de ciment modelée à ses formes. D'instinct, nos bouches se pourchassèrent, se cherchèrent et s'aimantèrent.

Les pétales de ses lèvres tremblèrent sous les miennes.

« Évidemment. » haleta-t-elle. « La paresse et la léthargie... » autre baiser « n'excluent pas certaines activités horizontales. »

Je démontrai mon accord en roulant sur le dos, l'amenant à moitié sur moi dans le mouvement.

« Salut les enfants, je suis rentré! » beugla Charlie en claquant la porte.

Nous sursautâmes tous les deux.

Bon sang, moi aussi je devenais distrait. Je n'avais même pas entendu le père approcher la maison.

En un clin d'oeil, Bella fut assise, les livres d'études étalés sur le lit et l'ordinateur ouvert à une page quelconque. Quand le père monta à l'étage, il découvrit deux élèves studieux plongés dans de sérieuses révisions.

« Salut, papa. Tu as passé une bonne journée?

-Très relax maintenant que le calme est revenu à Forks. Mes nouveaux collègues vont me couvrir pour le weekend. Un weekend libre... Ha. Le dernier congé que j'ai eu remonte au temps où Harry était là. »

Il sourit rêveusement et son regard tomba ensuite sur moi. Il me fit un bref salut, un peu embarrassé, comme il l'était toujours depuis qu'il m'avait percé à jour.

« Bonsoir chef Swan.

-Salut. Hum. Sue vient nous faire son mijoté de poulet. Tu es invité à manger avec nous, mais j'imagine que toi tu préfères éviter le repas. Encore.

-Je vais vous laisser en famille. » me contentai-je de dire en rangeant mes livres.

J'ignorai bravement l'air déçu de Bella.

« Ne te presse pas. Sue n'arrive que dans une heure. Je vais préparer la table. »

Il nous quitta, sans refermer la porte, histoire de pouvoir entendre ce qui se passe dans la chambre de sa fille.

Cette dernière soupira.

« Le weekend s'annonce long. » chuchota-t-elle, consciente de la porte ouverte. « Espérons qu'il passe son congé chez Sue. J'adore Charlie, mais depuis qu'il _sait_, j'ai l'impression d'être deux fois plus surveillée qu'avant.

-Ce n'est pas toi qu'il surveille. C'est moi. Je suis une nouvelle attraction.

-Pardon pour ce traitement qu'il t'inflige.

-Vaut mieux cela que le FBI à mes trousses, je suppose. »

Avec la présence de Charlie qui m'observait sans cesse du coin de l'oeil, le weekend fainéantise serait parasité.

J'eus soudain une illumination.

Je relevai son menton bas, tout sourire.

« Que dirais-tu de recharger tes batteries ailleurs?

-Où ça? Au manoir?

-À coup sûr Emmett ou Alice vont venir s'incruster. Non, je pensais à un autre endroit. Un endroit isolé, enneigé, coupé du monde, en pleine forêt, sur une île où tu auras tout le loisir de te reposer sans interférences. »

Elle comprit.

« Notre escapade avortée! »

Je plaquai une main sur sa bouche pour taire cet enthousiasme bruyant.

« Chut! »

Je me penchai à son oreille.

« Dans le mile! » chuchotai-je.

Elle pouffa en silence.

« Il n'est pas trop tard pour louer ce chalet dans l'île de Vancouver? » murmura-t-elle.

J'avais délibérément omis de lui dire que j'avais acheté un de ces chalets, pas loué, et que la clef pendait déjà à mon trousseau, mais inutile de provoquer son ire.

« Rien n'est jamais trop tard pour la magie des Cullen. »

Déjà son teint reprenait des couleurs vives rien qu'à la mention du projet.

« Tu crois que Charlie me laissera partir?

-N'as tu pas 18 ans?

-Je me sentirais mal de partir sans sa bénédiction.

-Je sais. J'en serais affligé aussi.

-Bon, je vais en discuter à table. On verra bien si moi aussi je peux faire un peu de magie. »

Il s'avéra que Bella était une bonne magicienne, car Charlie céda. Pas tout de suite. Ce ne fut qu'au dessert, sous les encouragements d'une Sue complice envers Bella, que le père donna son accord.

« Mouais... Bon... C'est d'ac...

-Merci! » s'écria-t-elle aussitôt en lui sautant au cou.

Il voulait rester bougon, mais ne put retenir un sourire en coin. « Toi, si tu m'entends, t'as intérêt à ne pas faire de bêtises. » marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe. Ça, c'était pour moi. Je ricanai depuis ma cachette dans les arbres.

« Qu'as-tu dit? » s'enquit Sue.

Le père s'intéressa subitement à sa tarte aux pommes et enfourna une énorme bouchée.

« Ek-chellent' chette 'arte. »

Les bagages furent prêts en un tournemain et la Volvo n'attendait plus que nous le lendemain matin.

Rîm n'était pas très différent de Olympic, excepté pour les orques qui longeaient la Baie. Bella avait été ravie par les lieux. Rien d'étonnant. Elle adorait les petites maisons rustiques, simples, douillettes. Elle s'y sentit immédiatement à l'aise. J'avais bien choisi.

J'eus une pensée tristounette en lui décrivant le dôme vitré qui nous servait de toit. La période des aurores était terminée et l'achat de ce chalet n'avait plus vraiment de raison d'être. Enfin, nous avions l'avantage d'être isolés et d'avoir la paix. Rien que pour le bénéfice d'avoir Bella à moi tout seul, cet endroit en valait la peine.

Elle avait dit vouloir se reposer, cependant, une fois sur place, elle tint à visiter les lieux à pieds. Sa curiosité innée prenait le pas sur ses projets de fainéantise et de paresse.

Un sentier tapé à la raquette serpentait entre les énormes arbres et nous approchâmes la baie.

Il y faisait un froid quasi polaire à ce temps-ci de l'année et ma compagne était couverte de la tête aux pieds. Son visage était enroulé dans un foulard de laine rabattu sur son nez. Je ne voyais d'elle que ses yeux. Et encore, le bonnet trop grand qui couvrait sa tête tombait sans cesse sur son front. L'épaisseur du manteau était telle que j'avais l'impression de serrer dans mes bras un polochon ambulant. Je ne pouvais même pas prendre sa main avec ces moufles rigides qui enrobait ses doigts comme une momie. Elle était adorable. Si adorable que je ne pus me plaindre d'être privé de sa chaleur humaine.

Je m'étais habillé un peu, par précaution, au cas où nous croiserions des randonneurs. Nous ne vîmes cependant aucun humain sur notre route. Pas très surprenant avec ce froid. Le temps était gris, de lourds nuages annonciateurs de tempête s'amoncelaient dans le ciel. Cette petite promenade serait nul doute la seule que nous effectuerions au cours du weekend. La météo allait se gâter à tel point que nous serions obligés de rester confinés à l'intérieur. Tant mieux. Bella ne pourrait plus trouver de prétextes pour sortir et serait vraiment obligée de fainéantiser.

Quand elle eut entendu le cri des mouettes et le roulis des vagues, sa curiosité fut satisfaite.

« Bon, pouvons-nous rentrer maintenant?

-Déjà? » s'étonna-t-elle, la voix étouffée par le foulard. « Et le musée des Premières Nations?

-Trop loin. »

Sa main tapota ma cuisse et je ne sentis rien de sa chaleur ou de sa peau, ce qui me frustra et me donna encore plus envie de retourner au chalet.

« Il n'y a rien de trop loin pour ces jambes de vampire. On a qu'à y aller à la course.

-Hors de question de courir avec toi sur mon dos par un temps pareil. »

Elle leva ses bras et désigna son corps.

« Je pourrais faire une excursion spatiale attifée comme je suis. Je suis parée à toutes les conditions climatiques, atmosphériques et chaotiques. »

Je pivotai le polochon en sens inverse du chemin.

« Nous rentrons. » sommai-je. « Tu es venue ici pour te reposer. »

La belle excuse. Tout ce que je voulais c'est récupérer sa peau.

« Ça va, ça va. » obtempéra-t-elle de mauvaise foi. « Il sera toujours temps d'y aller demain. »

J'oubliai_ malencontreusement_ de mentionner la tempête à venir.

« C'est ça. Demain. »

Je marchais à ses côtés à son rythme, mais j'avais tellement hâte de rentrer que, pour la première fois, son pas d'escargot me tapa sur les nerfs. Pour me distraire, je regardai le paysage. Je levai les yeux sur la forêt autour qui s'assombrissait à mesure que le jour déclinait. Je regardai ensuite le ciel gris et je soupirai en songeant aux premières raisons qui m'avaient mené ici.

« Pourquoi ce soupir? »

Je baissai à nouveau les yeux, admirai le peu que je voyais surgir d'entre ce foulard et ce bonnet.

« Je regardais le ciel. »

Puisque tout était tombé à l'eau, je pouvais bien lui révéler la surprise que j'avais voulu lui faire.

« Tu sais, quand je t'ai proposé de venir ici la première fois, ce n'était pas pour le musée des Premières Nations, ni les promenades sur la Baie. Je voulais... »

Hésitation. Ce qui s'était passé à la clairière était presque tabou. Elle ne manquerait pas de s'en vouloir encore une fois d'avoir eu ce moment de faiblesse si je lui disais que c'était à l'origine le déclencheur de mon projet d'escapade.

« La période était propice aux aurores boréales. » finis-je par dire.

Ses sourcils s'arquèrent de tel façon qu'ils disparurent sous le bonnet.

« Oh! »

J'haussai une épaule, fis la moue.

« Je voulais faire quelque chose de concret après ce qui s'était passé à la clairière. Je ne voulais pas que tu m'oublies. »

La mine basse, Bella secoua doucement la tête, peinée.

Je tâchai de sourire tout en parlant pour alléger la teneur de mes paroles.

« Je me disais que, si une aurore apparaissait, tu ne serais plus dans les ténèbres pour les instants que ça durerait. Je voulais t'offrir une compensation, un moyen de voir les couleurs à ta façon. Mais la période des aurores est terminée. »

Bella ne cessa pas de marcher, mais elle se rapprocha et entoura son bras autour du mien.

« Merci pour l'intention. » murmura-t-elle, la tête contre mon épaule. « Je suis contente d'être ici, avec toi. Dans le noir ou pas, ça m'est égal, du moment que tu es là. »

Dans le noir ou pas...

Et dire qu'il y avait peut-être un moyen de changer tout ça...

« Bella.

-Mh? »

Autre hésitation.

Elle était ici pour oublier tout. Mais il fallait que je tente le coup. Si après rien ne changeait, je la laisserais tranquille pour de bon.

J'arrêtai de marcher parce que nous arrivions à destination. Une fois dans cette maison, je ne me permettrais plus de la tourmenter. Sous ce toit, elle aurait droit au repos, à la paix et l'oubli qu'elle méritait.

Bella s'était tournée vers moi, en attente. Je m'accordai le droit d'abaisser ce foulard sous son menton. Je découvris des joues délicieusement rouges et j'en frôlai les pourtours. Elle frissonna, de froid et de plaisir à la fois.

« Tu ne voudrais pas réfléchir encore un peu à la proposition d'Akiko? » attaquai-je d'office.

Son visage crispé chercha à disparaître dans le foulard, mais je bloquai le mouvement en attrapant son menton.

« Pas de retraite. » exigeai-je. « Pas avant que tu m'aies permis de dire mon avis. »

Elle hocha la tête, fataliste.

« D'accord... Je t'écoute.

-Merci. »

Je me mordis la lèvre, ne sachant par quoi commencer. Puis je décidai de m'inspirer de ses parents pour plaider ma cause.

« Tu sais, quand ton père et moi avons… » Comment nommer convenablement ce qui s'était passé? « discuté de mon identité, il m'a dit une chose qui m'a ébranlé.

-Quoi donc?

-Les premières années de ta maladie, il s'est senti très très impuissant. Très démuni. Sa petite fille qu'il aimait tant affrontait quelque chose de terrible et il aurait tout fait pour empêcher que ça arrive. »

Ses mains eurent le réflexe de se tordre l'une contre l'autre, mais difficile avec ces moufles.

Je souris.

« Tes parents t'aiment tellement, Bella. Pourquoi crois-tu que ta mère tient tant à ce voyage mère-fille? Tu lui manques, mais la petite fille avec ses yeux qui partait à l'aventure avec elle lui manque aussi. Ce voyage c'est un peu une façon de se remémorer cette petite fille qu'elle a perdu. Je l'ai vu dans son esprit cet été. Même chose pour Charlie. Les esprits de tes parents sont remplis d'inquiétude et de chagrin rétrospectif. Ils voudraient tellement voir leur seule fille heureuse. »

Elle se tendit vers moi, alarmée.

« Mais je le suis!

-Tu te contentes de si peu. »

Horrifiée, ses mains cherchèrent à m'atteindre, mais j'encerclai ses poignets.

« Tu n'es pas _peu_! » protesta-t-elle.

Je souris de plus belle, ému.

« Je ne te parle pas de ma personne. Fais abstraction de moi un instant. Tu te contentes de peu par rapport à toi-même. C'est dans ta nature de ne jamais rien vouloir pour toi seule.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de plus. »

Je savais qu'elle me dirait un truc du genre. Pour que ma plaidoirie fonctionne, je me devais d'adopter le même mode que Bella; penser à tout le monde sauf à elle, et à moi.

« Alors, si tu ne veux pas subir cette opération pour toi, fais-le pour tes parents dans ce cas. Je... Je ne sais pas de quoi sera fait l'avenir encore. Je ne sais toujours pas quoi choisir. Je te veux pour l'éternité, mais je demeure convaincu que la plus belle existence que tu pourrais avoir est celle de rester humaine. Mais si jamais...»

Je détestais évoquer cette éventualité, pourtant je devais tenir compte de tous les scénarios possible.

« Si jamais tu devenais un jour ce que je suis, il te faudrait t'éloigner de ta famille, disparaître pour les protéger. Charlie est peut-être dans la confidence, il ne connaît pas l'entière vérité. Il le prendrait peut-être très mal. Et il ne resterait pas moins un humain pour toi, une proie. Il te faudrait partir loin, très loin, pour te sevrer. Quant à Renée, tu ne pourrais rien lui dire. Tu devrais t'effacer pour de bon, mourir, pour elle, pour tous ceux que tu auras connu. »

Elle accusa le choc. À ce visage soudain dévasté, je sus que Bella n'avait encore jamais vraiment songé aux conséquences d'une transformation.

Je demeurai imperturbable -du moins en apparence- et poursuivis.

« Si cette opération fonctionnait... Ils te trouvent courageuse et t'aiment telle que tu es mais tu sais tout comme moi que tes parents voudraient que tu sois guérie si un moyen d'y arriver existait. Ils seraient tellement heureux de regarder leur fille dans les yeux. Si jamais tu dois disparaître de leur existence, tu as la possibilité de leur offrir ce cadeau avant de partir. De leur offrir le cadeau d'une fille guérie et d'effacer ce sentiment de nostalgie et d'impuissance qui les tenaille. Tu peux leur donner un souvenir de toi qu'ils pourront chérir, plus tard. Et plus égoïstement, je me sentirais un peu moins coupable de t'arracher à eux si tu pouvais les regarder dans les yeux une dernière fois avant de les quitter. Et si jamais tu restes telle que tu es, humaine, mortelle... »

Je ne pus plus rester neutre et mon ton se fit véhément, insistant.

« Bon sang, ne serait-ce pas merveilleux de passer le reste de tes jours avec des yeux neufs? »

Voilà. J'avais tout dit. Ou presque. Mes arguments étaient non-négligeables, elle le savait. J'étais parvenu, non pas à la convaincre, mais au moins à l'amener à considérer la situation sous un angle différent.

Elle était morte de peur. Je le voyais à ses yeux démesurément agrandis.

« Et si ça ne marchait pas? J'aurai encore donné de faux espoirs à mes parents.

-Faut voir le verre à moitié plein, pas à moitié vide. 75%, Bella. 75% de chance que ça marche. Est-ce que ça ne vaut pas la peine de tenter le coup?

- Et si ça ne marchait pas quand même? » insista-t-elle.

« Alors tu auras donné l'occasion à tous ces médecins et ces chercheurs japonais de se creuser encore plus les méninges pour améliorer leur traitement. Le truc c'est de ne pas avoir d'attentes. »

Elle tremblait. Plus de froid que de crainte, cette fois.

Je passai un bras autour de sa taille et l'entraînai doucement vers le chalet.

« Je te demande juste d'y réfléchir. Sérieusement. Tu n'es pas obligée de donner une réponse immédiate. La proposition d'Akiko tiendra encore demain ou dans dix ans.

-D'accord... » murmura-t-elle. « Je vais y réfléchir.

-Merci. »

Je voulais qu'elle se détende une fois cette porte franchie, mais, même une fois rentrée, Bella demeura songeuse.

J'avais demandé à ce que le frigo et le garde-manger soient remplis avant notre arrivée, mais elle ne mangea pas grand-chose ce soir-là.

Je m'en voulus. J'aurais dû attendre notre retour avant de lui faire un discours pareil.

Je devais faire quelque chose pour lui changer les idées, mais quoi? Comment m'y prendre?

J'optais d'ordinaire pour jouer au piano quand j'avais besoin de distraction et d'oubli, mais ici il n'y avait rien de tel. Du moins, pas encore.

J'allumai un feu, faute de mieux. Dehors, le vent sifflait, annonciateur de tempête. Les flammes joyeuses arriveraient peut-être à lui réchauffer le coeur.

Elle avait toujours cette expression soucieuse quand elle sortit de la douche.

Je la contemplai, obnubilé. Même inquiète, elle m'éblouissait.

« Voilà, je suis prête à ne rien faire, paresser et fainéantiser.

-Bien. »

Bella s'était mise à son aise, pieds nus sur le tapis synthétique qui imitait la peau d'ours. Elle portait une vieille chemise de nuit blanche qui datait de l'époque avant l'intrusion d'Alice dans sa garde-robe. Le vêtement était trop grand, le collet trop large et il tombait de côté, dénudant une épaule. Ses cheveux ondulaient négligemment autour de son visage, soulignant son teint pâle et la courbe délicate de ses joues. Le reflet des flammes dansait dans son regard tranquille et dessinait un jeu d'ombres sur sa silhouette.

Pourquoi une vision pareille m'émouvait tant? Combien d'autres soirs l'avais-je vu dans une tenue semblable? Des dizaines. Pourquoi ce soir-là serait-il différent des autres?

Elle alla s'asseoir dans le canapé, son ordinateur sur les genoux.

Il était prévu que je la rejoigne, mais une idée me traversa l'esprit. En fait, ce n'était pas une idée. C'était une intuition. De l'improvisation.

Guidé par l'instinct, je me dirigeai vers notre chambre et fouillai dans nos valises. Je revins ensuite dans le salon et mis un disque dans la chaîne stéréo fourni par le personnel. J'appuyai sur Play.

Mon instinct était bon, car je sentis la pièce envahie par une douce plénitude dès que le piano se mit à jouer.

« Oh! Clair de lune. » se réjouit Bella. Elle ferma son ordinateur pour écouter.

Je m'approchai d'elle, toujours guidé par cet instinct. J'eus un souvenir confus des théories de Carlisle sur les 90% du cerveau vampire actif. Les 10% restants, c'étaient sûrement cet instinct qui les occupait, car je ne contrôlais rien, je ne réfléchissais pas, je ne planifiais rien. Ces 10% s'occupaient de tout gérer.

« Donne-moi la main. »

Elle tendit le bras vers moi et je la levai sur ses pieds. Je la guidai ensuite au centre du salon.

« Dansons.

-Ici?

-Ici.

-Heu... Ce n'est pas très grand comme espace d'après ce que tu m'as décrit. Et je n'ai pas apporté mes chaussons. »

Je fus pris d'un rire rauque.

« Je ne faisais pas allusion au ballet. »

Je portai ses mains sur ma nuque, non sans avoir d'abord embrassé religieusement chacune d'elles, me rapprochai jusqu'à ce que nos fronts se touchent et que nos corps se frôlent. Elle comprit mes intentions et sourit avant de resserrer davantage ses bras autour de mon cou. Un vrai sourire dépourvu d'inquiétude et de souci.

« Bella...

-Mh. »

Elle était déjà en train de tomber dans une douce torpeur. Tant mieux. C'était ce que je voulais.

« Je retire mes paroles.

-Lesquelles?

-Je ne veux pas que tu réfléchisses sérieusement à quoi que ce soit. Du moins pour la durée de ce séjour. Peut-on juste oublier tout le reste? »

J'appuyai ma demande en frôlant ses lèvres des miennes.

Une onde de frissons la secoua. Elle profita de cet élan pour se blottir davantage contre mon torse.

« Ce ne sera pas très difficile. »

Je reçus son haleine divine sur le visage, j'en inspirai l'arôme. La langue me picota légèrement.

J'enroulai sa taille plus fermement et me balançai au gré des notes qui résonnaient doucement dans le salon. Nous nous laissâmes bercer et je tombai dans la même douce torpeur que ma compagne.

Debussy nous offrit un havre musical bienvenu. Et je découvris bientôt qu'il n'y eut pas que lui à se faire complice de notre insouciance.

Dehors le temps avait curieusement décidé de suivre les notes du piano. Le vent s'était calmé, le ciel se dégagea peu à peu pour laisser place à une nuit noire sans étoiles ni lune. La seule lune présente, elle était au creux de mes bras.

Je fermai les yeux, étrangement heureux. Étrangement conscient de ce corps fin et tendre qui suivait doucement le rythme de la musique.

Je réalisai que j'avais autant sinon encore plus besoin que Bella de tout laisser derrière et de ne songer qu'à nous ce soir.

Un besoin indéfinissable s'empara peu à peu de moi. Un désir que je ne sus pas nommer. Un voeu impossible à définir. Mais il était là. Bien présent.

« Oh… » entendis-je quelques temps plus tard tout près de mon oreille. « Mais qu'est-ce que… »

Bella s'immobilisa. Son corps se détacha du mien. Je rouvris les yeux, peiné. Je ressentis une déchirure au niveau du thorax. Pourquoi me quittait-elle? Pourquoi brisait-elle le charme?

A la lueur des flammes, je vis son regard bouleversé et je fus inquiet. Avec un mélange de dévotion et d'incrédulité, ses doigts allaient et venaient sur ma gorge, mon menton, ma joue.

« Tu es... »

Elle s'empara de ma main, l'amena à sa joue et la frotta dessus, comme si c'était une matière particulièrement agréable à toucher. Ce mouvement me permit de voir ma peau et j'eus conscience d'adopter le même regard bouleversé qu'elle.

Je levai la tête vers le dôme vitré qui nous surplombait. Ce que je découvris alors dans le ciel me surprit tellement que j'eus peine à en croire mes yeux.

Bella continuait son inspection, aussi estomaquée que moi.

« Tu es… »

Je souris à la voûte céleste.

« Toutes ces couleurs sur toi... C'est une… Il y a…

-Oui. »

Les mille nuances de lueurs colorées dansaient dans le ciel comme autant le faisaient mes idées dans ma tête. Ces lumières éclairèrent ma conscience et je compris enfin la nature du désir, du besoin que je n'avais pas su définir.

Comprendre ce besoin, je l'avais déjà fait par le passé. Et chaque fois que ce désir m'avait étreint, j'en avais été effrayé. Il fallait que je le sois. Il fallait que je me méfie de moi.

Mais plus je regardais Bella, plus j'étais gagné par une calme assurance.

Je pris alors une autre décision; celle de ne rien calculer, celle de me laisser porter sans regarder trop loin devant moi. Profiter du moment présent sans redouter chaque prochaine minute.

Je choisis de faire confiance aux 10% de mon cerveau que je ne contrôlais pas. Je me laissai guider. Comment ne pas avoir confiance quand on était aidé du ciel, qu'on nous envoyait un signe coloré et brillant?

« Je croyais que la période propice était passée. » s'étonna Bella, enchantée et chamboulée à la fois.

« Je le croyais aussi. On dirait bien que les cieux nous sont favorables ce soir.»

Je baissai les yeux vers elle. Je pris ses doigts fébriles entre les miens, regardai avec amusement la draperie de couleurs qui parcourait ma peau et qui faisait frémir la sienne. J'amenai sa main à mes lèvres, l'embrassai.

« Cette nuit tu ne seras pas dans les ténèbres, Bella. » psalmodiai-je.

La voûte céleste répondait à mon premier souhait, ce soir, et elle m'ouvrait la voie pour réaliser un autre souhait, plus profond, plus important, plus dangereux, et voluptueux.

Je m'inclinai, trouvai le creux de son oreille sous le chatouillement de sa chevelure. « Cette nuit, tu verras. Je veux que tu vois, que nous voyions tous les deux. Et ce sera mieux que tout ce que nous pourrons jamais voir avec des yeux. »

Ce ne furent pas mes paroles qui lui firent vraiment comprendre ce que je voulais offrir cette nuit. Ce fut le baiser que je lui donnai. Un baiser dévastateur et coloré, lumineux et fusionnel. Un baiser qu'elle me rendit si voluptueusement qu'il valut toutes les réponses, tous les oui et les approbations qu'aucun autre geste ou parole ne pourrait rendre plus clair et concis.

Nous commençâmes à sombrer lentement dans un gouffre sans fin rythmé par le tourbillon dansant de l'aurore boréale au-dessus de nos têtes. J'ignorais si j'étais fou de m'y laisser engloutir, mais sous mes lèvres ça sonnait incroyablement juste comme folie.

_**A suivre**_

* * *

_**Bon nombre d'entre vous connaissent déjà la suite puisqu'elle a déjà été publiée par le passé. Je ne tarderai donc pas trop à la reposter. **_

_**Je suis désolée envers les lecteurs pour qui l'orchestration des événements leur convenait déjà auparavant. Appelez ça un caprice d'auteur, je l'assume. **_

_**Merci à tous les commentaires anonymes sur Fusion. Vos réactions m'ont beaucoup touché et ne vous inquiétez pas, le chapitre n'est pas disparu pour toujours ;) **_


	46. FUSION

**Chapitre 45**

**Fusion**

Les flammes crépitaient toujours dans le foyer du salon. Les notes de Clair de Lune se succédaient en boucle, mais tout cela je l'entendais à peine, bercé par un autre genre de musique. Une symphonie qui résonnait comme un vaste orchestre et pourtant jouée par deux seuls instruments. Deux instruments dont la mélodie qui en sortait était commune, identique. Deux instruments qui ne pouvaient jouer qu'ensemble, et que, seuls, aucun son ne pouvait en sortir. Je jouais une partition nouvelle, inconnue, toutefois je la jouais comme si elle avait toujours été là en moi.

À un moment, je laissai ma compagne jouer seule pour voir dans quelle direction évoluerait la chanson. Je restai immobile, attendant de voir ce que le morceau donnerait le temps d'un solo.

Au-dessus de nous voguaient des jeux de couleurs sur le ciel et, dans le reflet que me renvoya les deux puits de ses yeux, je vis la blancheur de ma peau dissoute par une palette de couleurs lumineuses.

Bella quêta mes lèvres. Elles chatoyèrent contre les siennes, de bleu, de violet, de vert. Un frisson la secoua tout entière, partant de ces deux traits de chair jusque dans ses entrailles. Je frémis aussi, non en raison des couleurs mais bien à cause de cette union buccale, si souvent répétée, mais jamais la même. Toujours plus charnelle, toujours plus singulière et unique. Un acte si simple, si normal, si répandu dans le monde, si commun, était pour moi, pour nous, une perpétuelle découverte sensorielle, une entrée dans un monde où les mots devenaient insignifiants, où tout était un but à atteindre et une fin en soi. Un baiser, c'était franchir le seuil d'une porte menant au cœur de son âme. Si belle âme…

Ses doigts caressèrent le collet de ma chemise, descendirent jusqu'au premier bouton. Elle voulait mieux voir les couleurs, alors la chemise fut déboutonnée. Ses lèvres ne continuèrent pas moins de butiner les miennes pendant ce temps. À moins que ce fut le contraire. Acier souple épousant, jouant, pétrissant de suaves pétales.

La chemise glissa au sol. Ma peau ne demeura pas longtemps à découvert. Des plumes voyageuses errèrent, en quête de couleurs. Le bleu ondoyait sur mon torse, copie conforme des vagues azures sur l'ardoise noire du ciel au-dessus de nous. Je ne sus pas ce qui l'enthousiasma le plus; les couleurs qui vibraient jusque dans ses doigts et qui, comme des messagers, passèrent à travers ses nerfs pour rejoindre l'obscurité de sa mémoire et en peindre tous les murs de son esprit ? Ou bien, était-ce moi qui égayais d'émerveillement les puits sans fond? Les deux peut-être.

Ses doigts ne semblèrent plus lui suffire à capter les informations. Ses lèvres me frôlèrent le creux de la poitrine, restèrent entrouvertes et se promenèrent. Ce n'était même pas un baiser. Ni mêmes plusieurs. Elle ne faisait que patiner. Les poings serrés, je ne me permis pas de bouger. Mes mains me démangeaient. Je désirais l'agripper, la saisir, l'attraper, être en contact, mais je ne fis rien. Je voulais qu'elle _voie_, qu'elle saisisse l'écho de ce qui se passait au-dessus de nos têtes. Je tremblotai bien malgré moi, soumis à un tendre tourment. Elle s'en aperçut et sa bouche s'étira en sourire sans pour autant cesser son manège. Une bouche qui avait sur moi un pouvoir destructeur. Comment une si petite partie de l'anatomie pouvait déclancher tant de chocs électriques, de courants enflammés, de déflagrations intérieures ? me demandai-je confusément.

L'immobilité était devenue un fardeau. Je me penchai, embrassai l'épaule nue que découvrait son col trop large. A son tour de trembler. Un soupir béat franchit ses lèvres. J'eus droit à une bouffée de son arôme sur mon épaule; un filet léger, une brume qui anima ma peau morte.

Je n'avais pas assez d'espace de jeu. L'envie de déchirer le vêtement me titillait.

Un arc violet déferlait sur la nuit noire à présent.

Que donnerait le violet sur mes hanches ? Les vibrations de couleur seraient-elles les mêmes ? Auraient-elles le même degré d'intensité ?

Il fallait bien vérifier.

Alors Bella détacha la boucle de ma ceinture.

Mes mains s'activèrent. Je stoppai son geste. J'étais à moitié découvert. C'était donnant-donnant. Mes paumes se posèrent sur ses cuisses avec déférence, remontèrent dans une lenteur délibérée pour le plaisir de mes doigts insatiables d'elle. Je suivis le dessin délicat de ses hanches, ses reins, ses côtes. J'entraînai dans le mouvement la robe, très averti de chaque grain de sa peau malgré la présence du tissu. Il n'y avait rien là-dessous, pas le moindre sous-vêtement, ce qui m'enhardit et je tirai la robe plus vite vers le haut. Son visage m'arrêta dans mon élan, cependant. Son menton bas, sa tête rentrée dans ses épaules, le rouge à ses joues témoignèrent de sa gêne. Une timidité passagère, à laquelle elle ne pouvait rien. Je m'inclinai vers ses lèvres, la soudoyai d'un long baiser. Ce fragment de pudeur disparut bien vite et elle leva docilement les bras pour m'aider à la débarrasser de la robe.

Je n'aurais pas dû être si fasciné. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois que j'avais droit au spectacle de sa nudité. Ce fut au-dessus de mon bon vouloir. A la lueur des flammes, elle était tout de rose, d'or, d'orange et de rouge. Un feu fait femme.

Heureux, ému, de la retrouver ainsi, je parcourus d'un doigt l'ourlet de sa lèvre, le liseré de sa nuque, la saillie d'un sein, le duvet de son abdomen, la cambrure de ses reins. Elle se laissa faire, bien qu'un violent émoi s'emparait d'elle et que son cœur se débattait dans sa cage thoracique. J'étais censé être son théâtre personnel, son panorama d'aquarelles, mais les rôles s'étaient échangés. J'avais droit à une vision de rêve, une icône, un show haut en couleurs et en émotions.

D'un mouvement leste et imprévisible, je retirai le reste de mes vêtements. Il fallait bien continuer d'être à égalité.

Obéissant à un instinct primaire et incontrôlable, je plongeai sur elle, la renversai sur les coussins. Le mouvement ne parut pas la surprendre, comme si elle n'avait attendu que cela.

Mon corps gelé réagit à sa chaleur et ne tarda pas à tiédir. Elle voulait voir les couleurs. Moi je voulais goûter ses couleurs. Mes lèvres atterrirent dans son cou. Une pensée de convoitise me poussa à humer l'artère, le ruisseau pourpre qui me serait tellement facile d'atteindre. Un minime coup de croc et il serait à ma portée. Un élixir de plaisir concentré. Mais ce n'était que le fruit de l'arbre. L'arbre était meilleur. L'arbre était à l'origine de tout, et son fruit précieux mais secondaire. La créatrice de l'élixir était plus importante, elle avait tant à offrir, tant d'autres fruits que celui qui m'était interdit. Tant d'autres plaisirs plus profonds et plus purs.

Je remontai la fragile colonne de sa nuque jusqu'à ce que mes lèvres se retrouvent derrière une oreille. Je humai profondément, avidement, son arôme. L'arbre et non le fruit cette fois. Je fus ébahi. De mon nez, l'odeur serpenta jusqu'à ma gorge, en passant par ma langue. C'était musqué, floral, innocent.

Je descendis plus bas. L'odeur n'était plus la même au niveau de ses épaules. C'était une combinaison de saveurs inédites. Pourquoi ne les avais-je jamais senties auparavant ? Parce que ce genre de parfum n'apparaissait qu'en des circonstances particulières ?

On aurait dit que chaque degré d'excitation lui conférait une odeur différente, toujours plus forte à mesure que je cheminais sur son corps. Je pris conscience que je n'avais découvert qu'une infime partie de toutes les saveurs et les parfums de ce corps jusqu'à ce soir. Chaque trouvaille fut frappante. Le goût, l'odorat, sollicités à son comble. Ce fut grisant et pas même ma gorge en feu ne m'empêcha d'apprécier chaque particule de cette fragrance qui embaumait l'air, m'embaumait moi.

Bella tremblait sous moi, mais le froid de ma peau n'était pas en cause. Elle se laissait explorer sans pour autant rester passive. Ses doigts s'aventurèrent surs mes hanches, mon flanc, le galbe d'une cuisse. Je fondais, métal glacé devenant liquide, aussi malléable que la glaise, et elle me façonnait, me modelait en une structure nouvelle, une matière en ébullition, effervescente.

Le vert dominait maintenant le ciel comme un rideau céleste, et se refléta sur mon dos. Elle mémorisa chaque information que lui renvoyait mon épiderme, mais bientôt les plumes ne furent plus exploratrices. Elles se firent caressantes, cajoleuses, envoûtantes. Voir les couleurs ne la captivait plus. Il y avait plus intéressant à faire.

Elle prit ma tête, exigea que je remonte alors que je commençais tout juste à taquiner son nombril. Elle amena mon visage jusqu'au sien. J'attrapai sa lèvre inférieure entre les miennes, tirai doucement pour me faire un chemin jusqu'à sa langue. Quand je la trouvai, ce fut électrisant. Des étincelles de glace et de feu qui s'entrechoquaient.

Je pris appui sur mes coudes pour mieux saisir sa tête et l'incliner pour améliorer le jeu de nos langues. Elle réclama de l'air. J'aspirai son haleine tremblante. Lui accordai trois secondes de respiration.

Ses mains profitèrent de cette pause pour se faufiler vers mon bassin, vers ce centre névralgique masculin. Une onde brûlante traversa aussitôt mes reins et je fus moi aussi en manque d'air. Je fermai les yeux sous le choc. Je n'en étais pas à mes premiers émois phalliques depuis que je la connaissais, mais ce soir c'était plus ravageur, plus tumultueux, plus fort, nouveau et excitant. Cet élément de ma personne réclamait davantage, avide, vorace.

Je serrai les dents, ma mâchoire se crispa.

_Plus tard. Pense au présent._

J'ouvris à nouveau les yeux. Ébloui par tous les reliefs de son corps et de son visage alangui, je me reconcentrai sur le chemin, non le but.

Je déviai ses mains baladeuses, les relevai au-dessus de sa tête. Elle se laissa faire, consentante.

Je la contemplai longuement, me gavai du regard. J'aurais pu rester là toute la nuit à regarder ce corps menu, le fin arrondi de ces seins, ce ventre plat aussi doux que le satin. Et ce corps m'appartenait. Personne ne l'avait jamais vu, jamais touché et j'en conçus un plaisir que je savais machiste, mais je n'y pus rien. A ma décharge, je lui appartenais tout autant. Chaque cellule de ma personne, je n'en étais plus maître depuis le premier jour. Tout ce qui me définissait lui était alloué.

Son buste arqué était une invitation. J'embrassai son cœur. Il palpitait dans sa cage thoracique. Sa peau était si soyeuse, si vivante, que ma bouche fourmillait et crépitait au moindre frôlement. La courbe tendre d'un sein se retrouva entre mes lèvres, provoquant une convulsion de surprise, mais surtout d'extase. Avec elle, j'avais droit à un malstrom de goûts délirants et de textures inouïes. Chaque ingrédient qui composait cette femme était un délice qui ne connaîtrait jamais de saturation.

Je l'étudiai, l'analysai de mes lèvres, appris par cœur chaque détail de ma langue. Je défaillais à chaque détour, chaque jonction, chaque grain de ce derme chaud, délicieux, sous lequel s'affolait un cœur fou.

Je suivis un chemin ascendant jusqu'à ses bras, m'attardai au creux de son coude. Mes lèvres atteignirent ses avant-bras, toujours maintenus au-dessus de sa tête. Elle était prisonnière, mais ses jambes étaient libres de s'emmêler aux miennes, de chatouiller un mollet, de caresser du genou le muscle saillant de ma cuisse de granite.

Je tâchai de me concentrer sur ce que je faisais et non sur ce que je subissais.

J'arrivais à ses poignets. Le revers de ses mains était visible et la lueur du feu près de nous souligna les lignes blanches de ses cicatrices.

Mes lèvres s'éloignèrent. Je scrutai les blessures, soudain malheureux.

Je caressai du pouce la boursouflure de la marque laissée par James, puis la plus récente blessure; la brûlure.

Ces marques me ramenèrent cruellement à l'ordre.

Je me rappelai la promesse que je lui avais faite au Japon. Celle de faire un essai. C'était indubitablement ce qui se passait en ce moment. Mais je ne pouvais pas me permettre de faire un essai. Un essai laissait supposer qu'on avait le droit de se tromper, de faire une erreur. Je ne pouvais faire une erreur. Il fallait que ce soit une réussite. Un sans-faute. Sa vie en dépendait.

Je ne serais pas son bourreau cette nuit. Il le fallait. Il n'y aurait plus d'autres marques sur ce corps à cause de moi.

Trop de pensées malignes tournoyèrent dans ma tête. Elles ne seraient jamais apparues si je n'avais porté une attention particulière à ses mains.

Nous étions encore dans la partie la plus facile et j'étais déjà au summum de la délectation. Qu'en serait-il plus tard ? Je perdrais les pédales. Une caresse pouvait être l'écrasement d'un membre, un baiser un coup de fouet, un frôlement une cassure. Et si je la mordais par mégarde? Et si je la torturais sans le savoir? Et si je la tuais?

J'en étais maintenant à me demander quand était la prochaine pleine lune pour redemander les services du lycan russe. Hors de question que je survive au désastre que j'avais créé…

« Hé. »

Je secouai la tête, retournai au présent.

Bella était toujours là, sous moi, vivante et en un seul morceau. Ses mains relevées au-dessus de sa tête étaient toujours maintenues par les miennes.

Elle avait compris mon tourment et m'avait gentiment hélé. Elle se déroba pour souligner d'un doigt le dessin de mes lèvres. De sous ses paupières à demi closes se devinait un regard doux et aimant.

J'osai avouer ce qui me dévorait de l'intérieur, faisant fi de tout orgueil et ego.

« Je suis terrorisé. »

Pas elle. Il y avait quelque chose dans la fixité de son regard qui transcendait la vision. Les deux puits étaient sans vie, mais autre chose les emplissait. Une confiance inébranlable les habitait.

Le revers de sa main effleura ma joue de marbre, ramassa au passage une mèche de cheveu qui pendait dans l'espace vide séparant mon visage penché du sien. Elle souriait tendrement. Je fermai les yeux, apaisé par cette caresse toute simple et pourtant pétillante.

« Tu te rappelles ce que je t'ai dit sur la falaise de Forks ? » chuchota-t-elle.

La question mit du temps à être assimilée. Son haleine m'avait frappé, relents floraux et étourdissants.

Elle lissa un sourcil relevé, comprit que j'ignorais à quoi elle faisait allusion exactement.

« Quand j'ai découvert qui tu étais. » précisa-t-elle.

Elle récita. « Oublie le lion et l'agneau… »

Enfin, je compris. Je rouvris les yeux.

« Oublie le vampire et l'humaine. » me rappelai-je.

Elle opina, les yeux brillants.

« Oublie le prédateur et la proie. Il n'y a que toi et moi. Edward et Bella.

-Edward et Bella. » répétai-je, comme un mantra.

À ces paroles, je me forçai à ne plus penser à ce que je pourrais faire de mal. Je songeai plutôt à ce que j'avais déjà fait de bien jusqu'ici, à tout le chemin que j'avais parcouru pour pouvoir en arriver là, à ce moment où elle était dans mes bras. Il n'y avait pas si longtemps encore, le seul fait de respirer le même air qu'elle me calcinait la gorge. Aujourd'hui, je la vénérais par l'instrument le plus dangereux de ma personne –ma bouche. Si j'étais parvenu à faire tout ce chemin, peut-être que cette épreuve ultime je pouvais la mener à bien, la réussir.

Bien malgré moi, je sentis mes plus obscures réticences s'envoler.

Bella le sentit également. Elle brisa la distance entre nos visages. Son sourire fondit sur ma bouche et s'élabora en ébauche d'attente et d'avidité qui n'eurent d'égal que les miennes.

Je m'abandonnai à elle. Elle capitula tout autant et se rendit à moi sans opposer de résistance. Une reddition mutuelle.

Nous continuâmes à jouer cette nouvelle symphonie, explorant de nouveaux enchaînements, hasardant de nouvelles notes, testant de nouvelles gammes, à tâtons, incertains. Nous étions deux enfants en découverte, naïfs, émerveillés, maladroits. Du moins au début. Plus le temps passa, plus la maladresse devint sensualité, plus la timidité fit place à l'audace, plus l'hésitation céda à la conviction.

Je frôlai de ma main la source même du désir et de la vie. J'explorai ce seuil sacré que personne n'avait jamais connu et que personne d'autre que moi ne connaîtrait jamais. Je détenais ce privilège. À moi d'en être digne et de l'honorer.

Elle répondit à la caresse en me trouvant aussi. Ses doigts œuvrèrent doucement. Mes épaules se raidirent et les tendons de mon cou saillirent. Tout contrôle menaça de s'effondrer. Et si tout s'effondrait, je savais ce que mes mains feraient, ce que mes lèvres chercheraient, ce à quoi aspirerait mon corps entier. Je ne pouvais permettre une telle chose. Pas tout de suite. Je me devais de ressentir le besoin avant de l'assouvir, de convoiter avant d'obtenir, de chercher avant de trouver.

Le salon était sens dessus dessous. Les coussins éparpillés et aplatis aux quatre coins de la pièce. Une pièce à la mesure du chaos charnel qui s'emparait de nos deux êtres.

Elle reprit possession de ma bouche. Nous étions si éparses, si emmêlés, je bougeais si souvent, je changeais d'endroit à tout instant tant je voulais la connaître de partout. Mais elle trouva ma bouche avec une facilité déconcertante, comme si elle l'avait toujours su, comme si un instinct primaire lui avait indiqué où je me situais.

Ses lèvres et ses mains étaient sur moi telle une pluie de pétales et de plumes combinés. Je tanguais, à la dérive, en plein délire, étourdi par ses soupirs langoureux, son souffle erratique, sa chaleur ensorcelante.

Chaque fois qu'elle quittait une partie de moi, je mourais, et je renaissais quand elle s'occupait d'une autre zone de ma personne. Je ne voulais plus de ces petites morts répétitives. Je voulais la vie en continu, je voulais être toujours vivant, ne jamais perdre sa chaleur, son toucher, je voulais me couler à travers chaque pore de sa peau.

J'en voulais plus. Toujours plus. Et elle aussi. Les mains sur ses hanches, je la renversai à nouveau sur le dos.

En appui sur mes coudes, je ne cessais de l'embrasser. Elle, elle était partout. Son souffle me grisait, sa langue me chavirait, ses lèvres me rendaient fou, ses mains se promenaient sur moi, me sondaient, me caressaient comme les mains d'un sculpteur à l'oeuvre. J'étais perdu dans le désir, dans la volupté, et en même temps parfaitement conscient de chacun des points de contact entre nos deux corps. Aussi ne pus-je rater l'inclinaison de ses genoux, l'écartement de ses jambes. Message subliminal. Je me retrouvai entre ses cuisses, au comble de l'émoi. L'appel muet était bien clair.

Je rompis le contact de nos lèvres. La contemplai comme si c'était la dernière fois et qu'ensuite tout basculerait, rien ne serait plus comme avant, autant chez-elle que chez-moi, que je ne serais plus le même, que je changerais à jamais. Je ne savais pas ce que j'allais devenir si je cédais à cet appel brûlant qu'elle me lançait. La route était obscure, aucun indice devant moi ne pouvait m'aider à anticiper les secondes à venir.

Je puisai ma volonté et mon courage dans sa contemplation.

« Bella. » dis-je pour le simple plaisir de prononcer son nom, de le rouler sur ma langue et de le murmurer comme s'il allait se briser si je ne le nommais pas en douceur. « Ma lune. Ma vie. Ma mélodie. »

Un sourire ému et frémissant illumina son expression.

« Je t'aime. » ajoutai-je. Un terme qui résumait toutes mes pensées, cet amalgame d'émotions qui ne connaissait ni de fin ni de début. Je tenais à le lui rappeler pour qu'elle ne me tienne pas rigueur de la suite, au cas où je deviendrais… quelque chose sur lequel je n'avais d'emprise.

Bella se tendit vers moi, tout chez-elle était une prière qu'elle me demandait d'exaucer.

Les derniers lambeaux de raison qu'il me restait, je les utilisai pour elle, pour rester prudent, attentif, lent, doux.

Tous des mots dont j'oubliai la signification quand je me frayai un chemin jusqu'à elle. Dès que mon corps alla à la rencontre du sien, je tombai loin, très loin, dans un gouffre sans fond. A moins que je ne montasse, que ce fut une ascension, pas une chute. Peu importe, je perdis toute notion de gravité et d'espace. Là où je me retrouvai, il n'y avait plus rien d'autre que des sensations inconnues.

Le contraste douceur et pierre, moiteur et glace, marbre et coton, rigidité et souplesse me saisit. C'était si nouveau, si inconnu et si bon que mes yeux en tournèrent dans leurs orbites. J'eus l'impression d'être enveloppé par l'univers entier.

Sa chair céda, se referma sur moi comme un cocon, un écrin tendre qui réveilla chez-moi des atomes que je ne soupçonnais même pas d'exister jusqu'ici. Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'un tel accueil, si intime fut-il, put être si extatique. Rien, absolument rien, pas même les informations que j'avais obtenues malgré moi de toutes les consciences qui m'avaient entouré en 90 ans, ne m'avait préparé à ça.

Tout un réseau de nervures naquit de l'extrémité de mon corps pour s'infiltrer en moi, vibrantes, chatouillantes, palpitantes. Une allégresse d'abord timide, puis triomphante, me gonfla la poitrine. C'était comme si je réalisais que j'étais enfin à ma place, là où j'aurais dû toujours être, là où enfin j'étais entier, complètement construit et achevé.

Les sensations infiltrèrent ma peau, s'épanouirent et englobèrent chaque cellule de mon corps. De la pointe des orteils jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, un courant qui n'avait pas de nom me traversait comme une lame de fond. Une onde gigantesque, ravageuse, qui balayait tout sur son passage pour ne laisser derrière elle que l'euphorie à l'état brut.

J'étais si concentré à ressentir jusque dans les moindres détails ce que je vivais que je ne remarquai pas tout de suite que j'étais seul au paradis.

Ce fut un gémissement étouffé qui fit rematérialiser le monde autour de moi.

Je rouvris brusquement les yeux et ce que j'aperçus sous moi me pétrifia.

Dehors, l'aurore boréale était terminée. Les nuages reprirent possession du ciel, le vent sinistre vint frapper la forêt, apportant avec lui les premiers flocons d'une tempête naissante.

Souffrir était quelque chose que je connaissais.

Voir quelqu'un souffrir aussi.

Mais voir Bella souffrir c'était un supplice abominable. A plus forte raison que cette souffrance c'était moi l'origine. Directement lié.

C'était si contradictoire et si injuste! J'étais en train de l'aimer, j'étais aimé, j'éprouvais des sensations mirobolantes jamais vécues, si extrêmes, si bienvenues, si bonnes et elle… elle souffrait de ce qui me procurait un intense plaisir.

Un monstre tirait satisfaction de la souffrance des autres. C'était exactement ce que j'étais en train de faire; une monstruosité.

Si mal, si injuste.

Tout bonheur fut instantanément pulvérisé par la morsure du remord. Réduit à néant. Le feu joyeux dans mon corps ne devint plus que cendres noires.

« Oh, non… » articulai-je péniblement. « Non… Pas ça. »

Le son de ma voix l'alerta et la douleur qui se lisait sur son expression céda soudain à l'affolement. Je voulus faire marche arrière, mais ses bras encerclèrent brusquement mon cou. J'étais déjà dans mon élan toutefois et je me retrouvai assis, adossé au canapé, Bella cramponnée à califourchon sur moi. J'avais agi si vite que la découvrir encore accrochée à moi me stupéfia.

Ses bras entouraient mon cou, sa respiration irrégulière était chargée de panique.

« Ne me quitte pas. » implora-t-elle. Son visage m'était dérobé, enfoui dans ma chevelure. Je n'osais plus bouger. Dans une telle position, le moindre mouvement de ma part ne ferait qu'accentuer le supplice qu'elle endurait.

« Arrête. » ordonnai-je.

Il fallait qu'elle parte.

« Non. Tu ne comprends pas.»

Oh, si. Je comprenais tout.

Ce que je redoutais le plus était en train de se produire. Et ce n'était même pas le vampire le coupable. C'était l'homme.

Jadis à une époque où j'étais persuadé qu'elle se lasserait de moi un jour, je me souvins d'avoir maudit le futur partenaire qui aurait l'honneur de la faire sienne. Que je le tuerais volontiers s'il lui faisait le moindre mal. Seulement voilà. Ce partenaire, c'était moi. C'était moi le truand, le salaud.

«C'est... C'est juste mon corps qui se rebelle. » reprit-elle. « C'est trop nouveau pour lui. »

Trop nouveau… Je ne m'étais pas attendu à provoquer un feu d'artifice, mais la _nouveauté_ ne devrait pas créer une telle raideur dans tous ses membres et peindre de souffrance chaque trait de son visage!

« Le résultat est le même. Recule, je t'en prie.

-Non. »

Pourquoi cette obstination ?

« Je ne supporte pas de te voir souffrir par ma faute!

-Tu… Tu as souffert… par ma faute aussi. » exhala-t-elle.

Je ne la voyais pas, mais sa voix trahissait sa souffrance.

-Quoi ? Jamais ! » protestai-je. J'empoignai ses épaules pour la faire reculer, mais ses bras refusèrent de lâcher prise.

Elle insista, bornée. « Si. Au début, ma présence… te faisait du mal.

-Absolument pas ! » La colère et la détresse parasitaient mon ton que j'aurais voulu ferme. « Ce soir je n'ai fait qu'enchaîner plaisir par-dessus plaisir, je…

-Je te parle du tout début, quand nous nous sommes rencontrés. »

Elle parlait de son parfum, compris-je.

« Ce n'est pas la même chose. Tu n'y étais pour rien.

-Tu n'y es pour rien en ce moment non plus. »

Bella avait du mal à parler, à rassembler ses pensées et les formuler tant elle souffrait. Comment pouvait-elle affirmer que je n'y étais pour rien ? !

Elle prit alors une grande inspiration heurtée.

« Reste avec moi comme tu es resté avec moi pour apprivoiser cette souffrance. » souffla-t-elle dans mon cou. « Laisse-moi m'accoutumer à toi comme tu l'as fait avec moi. J'ai trop besoin de toi pour laisser cet inconfort nous séparer tout comme tu avais trop besoin de moi pour t'éloigner de la souffrance que ma présence causait. »

Un couinement animal sortit de ma gorge.

« Je ne peux te voir comme ça. Ça me tue. »

Sa tête se retira de mon cou. Son front se déposa sur le mien. Elle souriait bravement.

« Crois-tu que ça ne me tuait pas de te voir souffrir, de savoir que ma seule proximité était un calvaire pour toi ? Moi aussi je me sentais impuissante. Moi aussi j'aurais voulu m'éloigner pour te faciliter la tâche, mais je n'y suis pas arrivée. Tu étais trop important alors je suis restée, jusqu'à ce que la souffrance se mue en appréciation. Alors, fais la même chose. Reste avec moi, Edward. Reste là, en moi. »

La gorge nouée, j'acquiesçai à contrecoeur. Même si c'était à sa demande, je ne me sentis pas davantage mieux de demeurer là, serré dans un étau qui se rebellait contre moi.

Je m'immobilisai tandis que son corps s'agitait pour se tester. A peine amorça-t-elle un mouvement qu'à nouveau elle se crispait. Ma tête ne le voulait pas, mais mon corps n'y pouvait rien; j'étais toujours excité. Je m'obligeai à ne rien ressentir, bien décidé à ne plus tirer plaisir de la situation tant qu'elle serait dans cet état. Je ne fis rien d'autre qu'agripper le tapis à mes flancs. Je serrai les poings si fort que j'entendis un bruit de tissu déchiré. Les dents serrés, je scrutai son visage, guettant la moindre de ses réactions. Quel supplice de la voir souffrir ainsi! Et quel paradoxe! C'était totalement injuste. Chaque minime mouvement qu'elle effectuait provoquait une onde incandescente qui partait de mes reins, longeait mon échine et déferlait jusqu'au bout de mes orteils alors que elle… Elle devait avoir l'impression qu'on lui lacérait les entrailles.

J'étais une arme en train de la détruire de l'intérieur. Et elle un fourreau meurtri. Ses doigts s'arrondirent sur mes épaules. Ses ongles s'enfonceraient dans ma peau si je n'étais pas fait de pierre.

J'en avais assez. Je ne pouvais la laisser continuer cette torture.

Au moment où j'agrippais son bassin à deux mains, son front heurta à nouveau le mien. Elle haletait, un filet de sueur à la tempe, comme si elle venait de faire la course.

« Bella… » suppliai-je. Je levai une main froide vers son visage, caressai sa joue, ramenai derrière son oreille une mèche collée à son front.

« Je t'aime trop pour continuer. »

Elle parvint à sourire, laissa toutefois ses yeux fermés. Ses jambes se resserrèrent autour de mes hanches. C'était sa réponse. Elle voulait rester là.

Une plainte purement animale surgit de mes lèvres qu'elle fit taire en m'embrassant. Je répondis avec réticence, me gardant bien de bouger rien d'autre que ma tête.

Elle était toujours là, envahie par moi, et le temps passa. Un temps épouvantablement long. Que cherchait-elle à prouver à repousser ainsi les limites de son seuil de tolérance à la torture ? Rien, absolument rien, ne justifiait ce qu'elle endurait. Pas même notre amour.

Je ne sus pas quoi faire d'autre que lui dire et lui répéter que je m'excusais, que je l'aimais et qu'elle n'avait qu'un mot à dire pour que tout s'arrête. Mais elle ne m'écoutait pas. Elle posa ses doigts sur ma bouche pour me réduire au silence et bientôt il n'y eut plus que le piano de Debussy qui jouait incessamment dans le salon pour combler le silence.

Alors, doucement, lentement, précautionneusement, Bella se laissa bercer au son de la musique. Les notes légères, espacées et éthérées l'apaisèrent. Son souffle se calma peu à peu, son cœur ralentit sa course, ses paupières crispées se dilatèrent, son sourire forcé fut détendu. Je sentis aussi la décontraction au fond d'elle.

Le vent commença à tourner. Je perçus le changement en même temps qu'elle. Un changement que j'étais persuadé qu'il ne viendrait pas. Un changement que je pensais impossible parce que c'était moi l'envahisseur et qu'on ne pourrait jamais répondre à cette intrusion autrement que par réticence, douleur et hésitation.

Son corps apprivoisait le mien. L'accoutumance. L'invasion était en train de devenir invitation. Cette acclimatation me paraissait tellement fragile, tellement précaire, que je fus certain qu'elle se briserait si je respirais.

Elle ne me tolérait plus; elle s'était habituée à moi, ce qui était largement différent. Je fus contraint de l'admettre même si j'avais peine à y croire. Nous restâmes ainsi, immobiles, accouplés dans l'incertitude et l'attente.

Je me permis de savourer cet instant, juste un soupçon. Je m'accordai un tout petit peu le droit d'aimer me trouver là. Je le fis avec réserve, prêt à censurer mon égoïste bonheur si j'apercevais sur ce visage une seule ride d'inconfort. Mais pour Bella aussi, à défaut d'être appréciable, l'expérience ne lui déplaisait plus. Je discernai chez-elle un mélange de trouble et d'intérêt. Elle était concentrée à analyser ce qu'elle ressentait. Ce n'était plus de la souffrance heureusement. Du moins pour l'instant.

Elle osa remuer le bassin. Juste un peu. Ses yeux s'agrandirent aussitôt et elle émit un hoquet de stupeur. Pas parce qu'elle souffrait, mais justement parce que ce n'était pas le cas.

Je n'osais pas y croire. Il me fallait être sûr que j'analysais bien la situation. Je lâchai donc le tapis, pris son visage en coupe et scrutai les eaux troubles des deux puits sans fond. La lueur que j'y entrevis m'était familière. Une lueur qui devait aussi danser dans mon regard. C'était l'étincelle qui faisait naître un brasier en elle et qui, chez moi, tel un phénix, faisait renaître l'exaltation de ses cendres.

« Edward… » échappa-t-elle, perplexe. J'osai bouger moi aussi. Juste un peu. La surprise anima aussitôt son regard, comme si elle ne croyait pas en la chose qui commençait à naître au fond d'elle.

Je devins tout à coup fébrile.

C'était moi qui avais provoqué ce fugitif éclat de réjouissance sur ce visage ? Vraiment moi ?

Je n'eus alors plus qu'un désir; que cet éclat devienne permanent, pas seulement passager.

Rasséréné, je commençai à jouer un nouvel air, ou plutôt poursuivis celui que j'avais entamé en début de soirée, seulement maintenant il était plus intense, plus fort, plus vif.

Nous tourbillonnâmes sur les coussins et je me retrouvai à nouveau allongé sur son corps, enchevêtré, enchainé, emprisonné à elle. Nous explorâmes, sentîmes, découvrîmes notre union. Et plus suprême fut le plaisir parce que cette fois il était partagé.

Une frénésie nouvelle la fit trembler quand j'eus la hardiesse de m'enliser plus loin. Une profondeur que j'avais cru trop hâtive, mais son cou et son dos arqué à ma rencontre avait démenti mes croyances. D'instinct ses jambes emprisonnèrent mes hanches. J'avais atteint un point sensible. Et cette sensibilité n'était pas douloureuse. Je voulus provoquer ce point, aiguillonner cette zone. J'étais maintenant pourvu d'une toute nouvelle assurance, certain de moi, de ce que je voulais et ferais, mais j'avais oublié que tout ce que j'effectuais comme mouvement provoquait aussi chez-moi un déversement de sensations insolites et merveilleuses. D'intenses pulsations irradièrent au cœur de mon aine. Cela ressemblait trop à un pouls. Un cœur. C'était impossible. Et pourtant, tout pulsait, frétillait, battait, convulsait.

La vie circulait dans mon corps. J'en voulus plus. Plus de battements, plus de vie. Je sillonnai plus loin, me creusai lentement un chemin jusqu'à la limite de son corps. Plus loin j'irais, plus vivant je serais.

Elle se cramponna à moi, surfant sur la vague, attisant le brasier au creux de moi, telle une allumette jetée dans une mare d'essence qui se transforme en incendie dévastateur. Les flammes d'une soif qui n'avait rien de sanguinaire et tout de charnelle.

Nous nous mouvions ensemble comme si nos gestes étaient commandés par le même cerveau, les mêmes muscles, les mêmes nerfs. Je ne sus plus où commençait mon corps, où finissait le sien. J'en vins à croire que mon cœur battait tant le sien résonnait fort contre le mien.

L'embrasser avait été jusqu'ici l'acte par excellence qui me donnait l'impression de toucher son âme. Mais je découvris que ce n'était rien qu'un avant-goût, une pâle imitation du bonheur. Lui faire l'amour me soudait à cette âme, m'y emboîtait, m'y agglutinait.

Je touchais le paradis, un endroit que j'avais toujours cru interdit pour un individu tel que moi. Je ne savais pas si ce paradis était mérité. Peut-être qu'atteindre cette âme, m'y lier, la damnait puisque j'étais maudit. Mais je me plus à penser que c'était le contraire qui était en train de se produire, que cette âme purifiait la mienne, si j'en avais une. Et si, selon mes croyances, je n'avais pas du tout d'âme, Bella me cédait un peu de la sienne. Je ne la lui volais pas. C'était un don. Une parcelle, même infime, d'une âme aussi pure et bonne suffisait à sanctifier toute mon entité, au point de croire que j'étais en train d'en obtenir une.

Alors que je croyais avoir atteint le 7e ciel, je découvris un étage caché plus haut. Un étage secret. Cela débuta très lentement, par des sensations que je crus d'abord être les miennes, jusqu'à ce que je prenne conscience que je ne sentais pas ces sensations. Je les percevais, je les voyais, d'une certaine façon, je les lisais, mais elles ne m'appartenaient pas. Et ce fut là que je saisis ce qui se passait vraiment.

« Bella… Ma Bella… » haletai-je, confus et émerveillé à la fois.

Je repris ses lèvres avec ardeur. Je perçus les fourmillements caractéristiques qui parcouraient toujours mes lèvres quand elles entraient en contact avec Bella. Et cette fois, s'ajouta à ce fourmillement l'impression d'en détecter un deuxième, venant d'ailleurs.

« Je t'entends. » dis-je à même sa bouche.

Elle ne comprenait pas et était trop accaparée par tout ce qu'elle vivait de son côté pour articuler une phrase ou même avoir une pensée cohérente.

« Je t'entends. » répétai-je. L'émotion nuançait ma voix.

Je ne bougeai plus et pris appui sur mes bras en extension de chaque côté de sa tête. Ses paupières s'ouvrirent un peu, me laissant voir les deux puits.

« Quoi ?

- J'entends ton esprit. »

Je fus pris d'un rire sec et ému, n'y croyant qu'à peine tant j'avais désespérément cherché à y arriver sans jamais obtenir de succès.

« Tu m'entends ? » La surprise ornait son visage.

« _Je t'aime tant._ » testa-t-elle aussitôt.

Je reçus les mots comme un coup de fouet. L'impact était tellement plus fort et intense quand ils étaient criés du cœur et non par les cordes vocales.

A cela je ne pus que répondre avec mon corps, l'embrassant et plongeant de plus belle pour garder cette étrange et si extraordinaire connexion.

Je me demandai vaguement à quoi ce miracle était dû. Son bouclier n'était plus levé sans doute parce que son cerveau était loin d'être alerte en ce moment. Bella était tombée dans une sorte d'inconscience bienheureuse et sa garde mentale involontaire était anéantie par moi, par ce qu'elle vivait.

J'étais en elle dans tous les sens du terme.

J'aurais voulu que ça dure pour toujours.

Jusqu'ici je n'avais jamais pu faire autre chose que visiter ses souvenirs, des moments déjà passés de sa vie. À cet instant, je pouvais voir en direct ce qu'elle vivait, ce que contenait son esprit. Tout était noir dans son univers, mais il y avait des milliers de vibrations, de perceptions, de champs magnétiques, d'émotions chaotiques. Aucune pensée n'était lisible tout simplement parce que penser était superflu en ce moment. Ressentir était sa principale préoccupation. Et ce qu'elle ressentait était totalement inédit parce que féminin et humain et en même temps en parfaite harmonie avec ce que je ressentais, moi. C'était des sensations que je ne pouvais nommer. Elles n'avaient pas de qualificatifs assez justes. Elles ne pouvaient avoir qu'un adjectif : diapason. Tout ce qu'elle vivait était au diapason de ma personne.

Et tout variait, changeait et amplifiait selon ce que je faisais, ce que nous faisions; où étaient mes mains, où étaient mes lèvres, comment bougeait mon corps, comment elle s'y ajustait.

Extraordinaire.

Ses battements de cœur furent de plus de plus en plus rapides et je m'en servis pour battre la mesure de mes investigations. Je voulais aller plus vite, plus fort, mais je décidai de m'accorder à cet instrument de vie, un instrument humain, pour demeurer, moi, aussi humain que possible, pour ne pas franchir une limite que je savais facile à traverser. La limite entre l'homme et le vampire, entre l'intensité et la férocité, entre la rapidité et la sauvagerie. Je pouvais franchir cette frontière à tout moment, et ce cœur m'en empêchait. La musique que nous jouions demeura dans ce cadre humain, réglé sur ce métronome organique.

Je perçus sous mes lèvres une humidité qui n'avait rien à voir avec la moiteur d'un corps en sueurs. Je vis alors une larme rouler sur sa joue. Elle ne semblait même pas s'apercevoir qu'elle pleurait, m'implorant de continuer le voyage de plus belle. J'avais recouvré suffisamment de vieux instincts humains pour comprendre que ces larmes n'avaient rien de négatif. Elles traduisaient des émotions trop puissantes, à la mesure de ce que je vivais; incrédulité, enchantement, reconnaissance.

Ce fut la fusion de deux corps, de deux cœurs, de deux esprits, de deux époques, de deux genres, de deux univers, de deux races. Le fracas du feu et de la glace qui se nourrissent et se consument mutuellement. La collision de la lave d'un volcan à la banquise d'un iceberg. La fragilité alliée à la force. La mort alliée à la vie. L'éternité qui se confond à l'éphémère pour former une dimension au-delà du temps et de l'espace.

Il y avait quelque chose à atteindre, une destination que ni elle ni moi ne connaissions, une quête à achever, un vide à combler dont ignorions tout, que nous cherchions pourtant désespérément à satisfaire. Atteindre cette cible à la fois imaginaire et tangible devint urgent, crucial et nos corps coursèrent sur cette montée impérieuse vers cet objectif nébuleux, mais vital.

On aurait dit une portée qui se dessinait sur une partition vide. Impossible de la lire d'avance, c'était de l'improvisation où les notes n'y apparaissaient qu'au fur et à mesure qu'elles étaient jouées. On ignorait ce qu'il y avait au bout de la portée. On savait juste que la fin serait une apothéose indescriptible. Désirant tous les deux cette fin glorieuse, les notes se jouèrent toujours plus hautes, se succédant de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus frénétiques.

Puis, la symphonie atteignit son apogée, un zénith musical cataclysmique, où mon nom fut crié, le sien hululé, où une spirale infernale se transforma en explosion.

Un Big Bang.

Des années ou des secondes plus tard, nous émergeâmes de profonds abysses, tremblants et secoués.

Fermant les yeux, je la maintins serrée contre moi, toujours ancré à elle, me raccrochant à la qualité presque irréelle du moment. Je flottais en apesanteur, aussi léger que le vent.

Je fus pris entre le monde du rêve et celui du réel, entre sommeil et éveil, entre inconscience et conscience.

Avant de pouvoir reconstituer toute mon entité, avant de pouvoir redistinguer le passé, le présent, le futur, avant d'être en mesure de retrouver l'usage de mes sens, avant de pouvoir à nouveau bouger, avant de retrouver la capacité de raisonner, avant de retrouver la capacité de ressentir une quelconque émotion, une certitude implacable s'immisça dans tout mon être. Ce fut la première pensée concrète qui me traversa l'esprit et la seule parce que mon cerveau n'avait pas retrouvé et n'avait pas envie de retrouver toutes ses facultés. Ce fut une pensée qui prit les allures de révélation gravée dans une évidence incontestable : La lune n'éclairait plus ma nuit éternelle.

Maintenant, sa lumière m'éclairait de l'intérieur. Son empreinte m'avait marqué, transpercé, pénétré.

J'étais désormais une partie de la lune, et ce à jamais.

* * *

**A suivre**

* * *

_Pas trop traumatisés, bouleversés ?_

_Ce fut très difficile d'écrire tout ça, le lemon n'est pas ma forme d'écriture préférée, disons. Alors pardon à l'avance si ça ne correspond pas trop à vos attentes. Je me suis mise au défi d'écrire une grande scène passionnée histoire de tester l'auteuse-en-herbe en moi._

_Petite question d'intérêt générale: Vous connaissez le répertoire EmySandra? Il a disparu et je me demandais ce qui était arrivé. C'est le premier site à m'avoir proposé de répertorier cette histoire (je ne savais même pas que des répertoires de fics existaient avant!) alors je m'étais un peu attachée à elles. Je serais triste que leur site soit abandonné. _

_**Merci** à **Annouk** (dommage qu'on ne puisse plus te répondre en mp :S), **June-en-Juin **(est-ce que tu es Clémence sur mon blog? Enfin, Clémence ou pas, tu auras constaté que la scène n'a pas changé donc ton malaise non plus je présume. Mais je te remercie de m'en avoir fait part encore une fois. C'est bon d'avoir différents son de cloches. Je t'ai écrit plus en détails sur mon blog si ça t'intéresse)**, Clémence **( j'ai écrit une réponse sur mon blog à ton intention^^), **Princetongirl, Rose et rose **(je n'ai qu'une vague idée de ce qui se fait en lemon sur Twilight alors j'ignore si je suis trop cru ou trop soft, mais je suis heureuse que ma version de la chose t'ait plu telle qu'elle est^^)**, Laura, Sabrinabella **(contente que les changements te plaisent^^ Aah, vampire, humaine, telle est la grande question! ), **Xanadou, Edbel, Aussidagillity **( heu... je suis confuse. Je ne comprends pas trop ce qui se passe là. Mais bon, tu fais comme tu le sens ma belle. Je serai toujours fière d'avoir une lectrice comme toi. Je te souhaite de trouver ton Edward à toi), **Kik** (on vit dans un monde cruel et c'est pour ça que j'écris, pour l'oublier un peu ce monde cruel et m'évader. Tant mieux si ça te fait rêver aussi^^), **Sophia** ( je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir pu te prévenir. Mais tel qu'expliqué au début du chapitre précédent, FF efface tout lien internet et toute adresse électronique. Ceci dit, je suis contente que ces changements te plaisent, merci pour ta présence et ton soutien), **Laura** (les reviewz sont un grand plus qui font chaud au coeur mais ce ne doit pas être un acte obligé non plus sinon ça perd de sa valeur alors, pas de souci, tu laisses tes traces que quand tu en ressens l'envie^^), **Phoenix **( j'ai corrigé les fautes que tu as relevées! Merci!), **Niniss** (merci d'avoir laissé les traces de ton appréciation, ça me va d'autant plus au coeur vu que ce n'est pas une habitude chez toi de laisser des commentaires), **Edhelin** ( Un hybride? Je peux pas dire oui ou non ici. ;) par respect pour ceux qui veulent pas tout savoir d'avance. En tout cas, je suis contente que tu aies eu plaisir à lire cette fameuse scène), **Cali **( Je ne doute pas de ma plume, t'inquiètes. Et, crois-le ou non, c'est pas vraiment les lecteurs que j'ai respecté bien que les avis sont importants et motivants. Je ressentais déjà que je m'y étais mal prise pour orchestrer les événements alors, oui, d'une certaine façon j'ai écouté la réaction des gens, mais au bout du compte, si moi ça m'avait convenu tel quel, je n'aurais rien changé. Tiens, par exemple, beaucoup de lecteurs n'avaient rien pigé au sort d'Igor, mais je n'ai rien changé parce que pour moi c'était clair et ça me convenait. Pour ce cas-ci, je n'étais pas satisfaite alors je suis revenue en arrière. ^^) **Addict **(tant mieux si le premier jet t'avait plu tel quel^^ J'espère que les changements te plairont aussi. Merci pour ta patience et pour ton intérêt et merci de me suivre dans mes déboires littéraires^^), **Ryline** (merci infiniment pour vos encouragements. Vous verrez que je n'ai rien changé à CETTE scène-là alors soyez rassurée.^^ Oh chaque détail d'une histoire ne peut pas convenir à tout le monde. Tous les goûts sont dans la nature comme on dit, mais tant mieux si à vous ça vous a plu!), **Marie** ( je suis vraiment flattée et émue d'être la seule fic que tu suives sur FF. Ah, je suis tellement trop d'accord avec ce que tu dis! C'est pour ça que j'ai pratiquement rien changé à LA scène en tant que tel. J'ai juste un petit peu changé la manière dont ils sont amené à faire l'amour. Ça reste spontané et pas trop calculé. Mais c'est normal que ça ne fasse pas écho à tout le monde, c'est une scène délicate et ma façon de l'aborder ne peut pas correspondre à la vision de tout un chacun. Ce serait trop beau et même temps trop dommage parce que si tout le monde avait les mêmes goûts, le monde serait bien ennuyant^^ En tout cas, tant mieux si à toi ça te convient, ça me touche beaucoup beaucoup), **Axelle **(merci pour ton intérêt et merci d'être passée me livrer tes impressions. Que ce ne soit pas dans tes habitudes de reviewer rend ton commentaire d'autant plus touchant!), **Maryne** (ouah... Merci beaucoup. Je sais pas quoi dire d'autre. Je suis vraiment touchée. Et ça fait du bien! Je ne sais pas moi-même comment je fais pour que ça donne ce résultat, mais en tout cas je bosse comme une malade. Un peu trop même, pour une simple fanfic. Mais des commentaires comme le tien sont une magnifique récompense. Encore merci), **Vanessa** (oh je suis contente que tu ais apprécié ce petit moment avec Mike! Oui ça change. Meyer nous fait voir les humains de son récit comme des crétins finis et j'ai voulu un peu changer ça. Je suis contente aussi que tu ais apprécié que tout ne soit pas parfait pour Bella. J'ai voulu être un peu plus réaliste sur ce coup.), **Zoubida **(un commentaire qui résume tout et qui est parfaitement clair, hihi), **Catherine** (j'aime chambouler les gens, héhé), **Yoyo** (ouh là, je suis vraiment flattée! Très heureuse que tu ais aimé que je m'écarte du récit original^^ Mais y aura pas de Jacob, désolée. Pour le reste, ben... tu verras bien! Hihi), **Andrea** (tu n'as pas rêvé. Fusion est de retour! Merci pour tes encouragements, ça fait vraiment plaisir). _

_J'ai eu eu droit à un beau commentaire anonyme d'une personne dont le pseudo n'apparaît pas du tout, alors merci à cette personne. Crois-le ou non, écrire des ébats amoureux c'est vraiment pas ma tasse de thé. Il y a plusieurs genre en écriture; la poésie, le suspense, l'horreur, le policier, l'historique, etc. Et pour moi le lemon est aussi un genre d'écriture et ce genre-là n'est pas mon préféré. Difficile à croire hein? Mais je voulais tenter l'expérience alors tant mieux si le résultat t'a plu._


	47. Joyeux Noël

**Chapitre 46**

**Joyeux Noël**

Le monde avait changé.

Mon univers n'était plus le même. Je n'étais plus le même. Différent pour mille raisons.

J'avais vécu une autre renaissance. Une autre transformation.

L'air qui m'entourait était différent. Son épaisseur, les particules, les nuances, les arômes, les informations olfactives qu'il contenait, tout était différent.

Ce que je voyais était aussi différent. Tout semblait neuf, tout semblait beau et simple, magnifique et parfait.

Chaque son autour de moi était auparavant que des informations, des indicateurs auditifs. Maintenant, chaque bruit résonnait à mes oreilles comme une mélodie, tout était harmonieux et bon à entendre**.**

Dehors, l'aube se pointait, ligne rosée au bout de l'horizon indigo.

Une aube apportant avec elle mille changements. Un matin où tout ce que j'avais toujours connu s'était modifié.

Je me sentais nouveau. Régénéré. Évolué. Grandi.

Tellement étrange comme sensation. Étrange mais tellement bon. J'avais vraiment l'impression de me retrouver au jour de ma transformation. Seulement, cette fois, je n'émergeais pas d'un brouillard de souffrances atroces où chaque seconde avait été un supplice inimaginable. J'émergeais plutôt d'un brouillard de volupté où chaque seconde avait été une jouissance extraordinaire. Je ne me réveillais pas accablé d'une soif brûlante et dévorante. Je me réveillais dans un merveilleux état d'aboutissement et de contentement.

Je regardai l'aube à travers le givre de la fenêtre de la chambre. Le ciel était peut-être encore gris, il me parut quand-même merveilleux. C'était mon premier matin. J'avais connu 90 ans d'existence et aujourd'hui était le premier matin de ma vie. J'étais vivant, extraordinairement vivant. Et je voulais me souvenir de ce premier jour pour l'éternité, même si le temps dehors était à la tempête.

Je me contemplai longuement dans le reflet que me renvoyait la vitre, peu habitué à voir ce qui se tenait en face de moi. Je ne me reconnaissais pas. J'étais trop souriant, trop béat, trop serein. Rêveur et enchanté. On aurait dit un enfant qui me regardait à travers la fenêtre. Un enfant émerveillé comme au matin de Noël devant le sapin entouré de cadeaux. Une lueur de joie de vivre pétillait dans mes iris. Mes joues blanches semblaient avoir des nuances de rose sur mes pommettes.

Une statue de marbre qui personnifiait le bonheur avant un grand B.

Je me détournai de la fenêtre. Je guettai le choc en considérant le lit et je ne fus pas déçu; un énorme frisson me secoua de la tête aux pieds quand je tombai sur la silhouette nue qui dormait emmitouflée dans les couvertures. Je ne m'habituerais jamais à ce spectacle. Et je ne voulais pas m'habituer. Je voulais ces frissons, je réclamais cette extase visuelle.

Le choc passé, je regardai avec une infinie tendresse cet être qui était à l'origine de l'immense allégresse qui m'envahissait. Elle aussi, elle était toute nouvelle. Même dans son sommeil elle parut changée. Elle était plus magnifique, plus complète, plus entière. Seul son cœur était toujours le même. Un instrument précieux, principal indice de la teneur de ses émotions, tantôt déchaîné, tantôt paisible, comme à cet instant où elle était abandonnée au sommeil.

Le plus étonnant des changements chez-elle était sa fragrance. La pièce était embaumée d'une odeur neuve. Son corps dégageait un parfum complètement différent. J'étais responsable de ce changement. Je ne m'étais pas du tout attendu à devoir faire le deuil de la fragrance qui m'avait tant enivré par le passé. Et pourtant, j'aurais dû m'y attendre. Les enfants et les vierges étaient toujours plus appétissants, plus tentants, plus attirants. Pour moi, elle n'avait rien perdu de cette innocence, mais les faits physiques demeuraient; innocente elle ne l'était plus.

Je ne me sentais pas coupable de cette perte. Je n'en étais pas fier non plus. J'en étais juste... très honoré, et très ému. Longtemps, alors que Bella avait sombré dans un sommeil bienheureux, j'avais inspiré à fond ce nouveau parfum, l'avais apprivoisé, appris par coeur. Je me surpris à ne pas regretter l'ancien. Car il était toujours là, toujours aussi unique, seulement quelque chose de plus s'y était ajouté. Il avait atteint un stade supérieur.

La première chose surprenante que j'avais constaté en humant sa peau moite et en sueurs, fut ma gorge et ma langue. Plus de brûlure. Plus de picotement, plus de grésillement, plus de feu. Rien. J'étais auparavant si accoutumé de sentir ma gorge s'enflammer que ce ne fut qu'en ressentant l'effet contraire que je réalisai à quel point je m'étais habitué à souffrir. Je jouissais de ce parfum, je l'adorais, je le vénérais, si bien que je ne me rendais plus compte de la brûlure qu'il me causait. À présent, l'odeur était une vapeur douce, absolument délicieuse, légère et enveloppante. C'était une odeur qui avait évoluée. Je ne me sentais plus brûlé par elle. Je me sentais juste réchauffé. C'était tellement mieux...

La deuxième chose surprenante que j'avais notée, c'est la familiarité. Ce parfum ne m'était pas inconnu, pourtant c'était la première fois que je le humais. Plus tard, je compris pourquoi cet arôme ne m'était pas étranger: je m'y reconnaissais. Je l'avais marqué cette nuit à jamais d'une part de moi. Et cette part s'emmêlait aujourd'hui à son entité. Mon essence s'était imprégnée à la sienne et, désormais, ce que je sentais ce n'était pas son odeur. C'était _notre_ odeur. Difficile de m'analyser moi-même, mais j'imagine que ma propre odeur avait aussi changé. J'avais absorbé une partie de Bella et je devais également avoir un nouveau parfum. Je me demandai si elle le noterait à son réveil ou si ces changements étaient trop subtiles pour une humaine.

Son réveil...

J'avais aussi eu l'impression d'expérimenter un phénomène près du réveil en émergeant de cette transe extatique. J'aurais préféré rester dans ce néant de félicité. Ouvrir les yeux m'avait ramené à ma condition d'être soumis aux lois de la nature et de l'univers. J'avais été au-delà de l'univers. Le réintégrer me fut pénible.

Il m'avait fallu sortir du lit et éviter de la toucher pour ne pas être tenté de retomber en transe. Je savais que je ne pourrais pas rester sage et tranquille à ses côtés. M'éloigner de ce corps avait été une épreuve, toutefois je tenais à ce qu'elle dorme. Si moi j'étais complètement secoué par ce que je venais de vivre, pour elle, bien qu'euphorique, ce devait être carrément épuisant.

Je ne me permis pas de la toucher, je m'octroyai néanmoins le droit de la toucher mentalement. Je laissai flotter ma conscience jusqu'à la sienne, tentai de contourner son mur mental.

Échec.

Je me voûtai, presque accablé.

Je n'avais plus accès à son esprit.

Même en plein sommeil, son mur mental était à nouveau érigé. Tout était redevenu comme avant. J'aurais dû m'en douter. C'était trop beau pour être durable.

Cet esprit était un refuge, un antre sacré, le berceau d'une âme immaculée et y être soudé la nuit dernière avait représenté une telle grâce… C'était la conscience la plus bienfaitrice, pure et aimante que j'eus jamais visité. Une conscience si jeune et pourtant si vaste, si remplie. Y avoir accès était un privilège, un honneur. En être arraché me désolait, bien que ce fut involontaire de sa part.

Je me consolai en me disant que je savais comment faire maintenant pour percer son esprit…

Soudain, Bella frissonna dans son sommeil, me tirant de mes songes.

Mieux valait refaire du feu et réchauffer la maison avant qu'elle n'attrape froid. Je sortis de la chambre et, au spectacle chaotique qu'offrait le salon, j'ouvris grand les yeux.

Bonté divine!

On aurait dit qu'un cyclone avait tout saccagé sur son passage. Le revêtement de pierres à la base du foyer était en piteux état; des gravats et de la poussière de ciment jonchaient le tapis du salon. L'imitation de peau d'ours était arrachée à quelques endroits, comme si la fourrure avait eu la pelade. Une lampe avait été renversée, les larges coussins moelleux étaient renfoncés -ils avaient pris la forme de nos deux corps, comme un moulage. Le canapé reposait de travers sur deux pattes contre le mur et la chaîne stéréo était tombée sur le côté, le boitier ouvert avec le CD de Debussy qui avait été délogé du tourne-disque dans sa chute.

Tout cela m'inquiéta et je rebroussai chemin vers la chambre. Des images, saccadées et brèves, de nos ébats me revinrent à la mémoire et je me demandai si je n'avais pas trop dérapé. Quoi que j'eus fait, rien n'était cassé sinon Bella ne serait pas tranquillement étendue dans ce lit à dormir paisiblement. Je voulus néanmoins vérifier par moi-même s'il n'y avait pas d'autres genres de dégâts. Je levai une couverture, tirai doucement.

Outre la chaleur typique qui m'envahit à la vue de son corps, je fus traversé d'un élan de soulagement. Sa peau était toujours aussi blanche, douce, pure. Je n'avais rien abîmé. Au regard du désordre qui régnait dans le salon, cela me parut presque incroyable.

Je caressai la courbe de sa hanche, cheminai jusqu'à sa poitrine qui montait et descendait lentement au rythme de sa respiration. Je frôlai du bout des doigts chaque endroit que j'avais embrassé, agrippé, caressé durant la nuit, ébahi que ces zones de peau fussent encore intactes après toute cette passion violente.

Ce constat fait, j'aurais dû rabattre la couverture et regagner mon coin. La toucher fut fatal. Je ne pus plus la quitter. Il m'avait fallu fournir un effort grandiose de bonne volonté pour m'éloigner, mais tout fut anéanti. Je retournai sous les couvertures en moins de deux. Chaque terminaison nerveuse de ma peau se souvint d'elle et réclama davantage, avide.

Bella remua, chercha instinctivement mon corps et s'y pelotonna, une ébauche de sourire sur son visage endormi. Je compris alors que le frisson qui l'avait agité plus tôt n'était pas dû au froid, mais à la notion de mon absence.

Je rabattis les couvertures sur nous. Je n'avais plus la force de la quitter pour faire du feu. Rester là, avec ce corps alangui contre moi, était tout ce qui m'importait.

Elle ne dormait plus. Ou alors, si elle dormait, elle était somnambule des doigts parce qu'ils parcouraient mon bras, mon torse, mon cou, très lentement, un peu à la manière d'une brise tiède et pétillante.

« Mon dieu... Tu existes. »

Ce fut un son timide, un brin suave, qui me rappela ses soupirs, ses murmures, ses suppliques de la nuit dernière et j'en frémis. Si bien que je ne compris pas tout de suite que le son était en fait une phrase. Quand mon cerveau consentit à prendre le dessus, la remarque m'étonna.

« Oui, j'existe. »

Ma voix eut aussi un effet étourdissant sur elle. Elle trembla cependant que ses mains me parcouraient et ses jambes s'emmêlaient aux miennes.

Sa façon de me frôler me fascina. Ce n'était pas sensuel. C'était une étude. Comme si elle n'était pas certaine que ce qu'elle touchait était vrai et qu'une inspection tactile était de mise pour s'en assurer.

« Je suis là. Je serai toujours là. »

Je la rassurai davantage, jouant avec sa chevelure emmêlée, lissant la courbe de son épaule, sa hanche, sa cuisse. J'étais bien réel, et mon corps était une attestation que la nuit dernière n'avait pas été qu'une belle illusion.

Elle ne chercha pas mes lèvres. Je ne réclamai pas les siennes non plus. Trop de risques que je ne m'en tienne pas qu'à ça. Je voulais simplement profiter de sa présence, jouir de ce contact-là, sans aspirer à rien d'autre et vice versa. Un baiser ferait tout chavirer, nous n'aurions plus conscience de rien et je voulais rester conscient, parfaitement averti de la réalité, lucide à tout point de vue, pour mieux concevoir la tangibilité de ce bonheur nouveau.

Une fois rassurée, Bella se détendit. Longtemps elle demeura silencieuse, une cuisse entre les miennes, sa tête reposant sur mon torse. Je ne voyais pas son visage, mais je savais qu'elle souriait tandis que moi j'irradiais de partout, tous mes pores de peau respiraient la joie de vivre.

« Alors? Tu ne réponds rien? » entendis-je tout à coup.

« Je devrais dire quelque chose? »

Ses doigts cessèrent leur petits roulis sur mon ventre et je sus que quelque chose clochait.

« Tu ne m'as pas entendu?»

Je fixais le plafond en lattes de cèdre, les sourcils arqués. Est-ce que j'étais si absorbé à ressentir chaque cri de triomphe de mes terminaisons nerveuses en contact avec son corps que je n'avais pas entendu la voix de Bella?

Allons donc. L'euphorie ne rendait pas sourd à ce que je sache.

« Tu n'as rien dit.

-Mais si. Je t'ai dit que… Oh.»

Elle parut comprendre un truc qui, à moi, m'échappait encore.

« Tu n'entends plus mes pensées…» réalisa-t-elle.

Ah. Elle avait cru que je pouvais toujours lire son esprit.

Sa déception n'eut d'égal que la mienne.

« Je pensais que ce serait… permanent, après cette nuit. »

Moi aussi je l'avais pensé. On aurait pu croire qu'une connexion invisible m'aurait branché sur sa tête puisque nous avions connectés autant que peuvent connecter ensemble un homme et une femme. Malheureusement, son bouclier ne l'entendait pas ainsi.

« Hélas, tout est redevenu comme avant. » J'étais désappointé, mais tout de même curieux. « Que m'as-tu dit? »

Ma poitrine se réchauffa sous sa joue qui rougissait.

« Beaucoup de choses.

-Mais encore ? »

Le son de sa voix monta d'un cran dans les aiguës.

« Merci. »

Silence ému.

La gorge serrée, elle reprit.

« Merci pour cette nuit. Merci pour toutes ces couleurs que j'ai vues. Et senties. Et tu m'en as fait connaître d'autres qui n'ont même pas de noms et que personne ne peut voir, à part nous. Elles étaient plus puissantes que toutes celles de l'arc-en-ciel réunies. »

Mon silence fut pris pour de l'incompréhension alors que j'étais juste bouleversé.

« Flute, ça sonnait beaucoup mieux dans ma tête. »

J'en eus brusquement assez d'être privé de son visage alors j'attrapai ses joues, soulevai sa tête vers la mienne. J'allais lui dire que j'avais compris ses paroles et que tous les mercis du monde ne suffiraient pas à témoigner ma propre gratitude, mais j'en perdis mes mots lorsque je tombai sur son visage et ses prunelles tendres.

C'était le regard d'une femme comblée. Pas seulement satisfaite physiquement, mais aussi exaucée de toutes les manières imaginables. Et penser que j'étais à l'origine de tout ce bien-être me donna un coup au cœur semblable à une défibrillation. Souvent elle m'avait dit être heureuse, et je l'avais cru. Mais ce regard-là, ce matin-là, fut plus éloquent, plus limpide et clair que n'importe quel discours. Savoir que j'étais responsable de ce regard m'exalta et m'ébranla en même temps.

J'eus l'impression de me regarder dans un miroir, de voir mon propre apaisement, mon contentement, mon bonheur.

Ce regard, ce visage, ce miroir, me prouva que, tout ce qui s'était produit cette nuit avait consolidé les fondations d'une certitude inébranlable: nous étions faits l'un pour l'autre.

J'aurais seulement voulu que la nuit eut été parfaite de A à Z. Mais je ne verbalisai pas ma pensée. Je savais que je me ferais aussitôt rabrouer à grands coups de "Ce n'est pas ta faute, tu n'y es pour rien, toutes les filles de la planète en passent par là" etc, etc.

« Ce fut la nuit la plus merveilleuse de ma vie. » me contentai-je de répliquer, d'une voix altérée.

J'amenai son visage jusqu'au mien et l'embrassai.

Bon sang ! À quand remontait le dernier échange charnel? À peine deux ou trois heures et retrouver ses lèvres me fit l'effet de retrouver quelque chose que j'avais perdu durant des siècles et dont le manque m'avait rongé jusqu'aux os.

Ce devait être pareil de son côté, car ses mains sur mon torse devinrent fébriles et empressées. Ses lèvres s'ouvrirent aux miennes et m'accueillirent avec un gémissement. Je humai son haleine, toute nouvelle et toute fraîche et elle en fit de même avec moi.

« Oh... »

Quelque chose l'avait surpris. Elle se détacha de ma bouche, resta nez à nez, front à front avec moi. Je lus l'étonnement sur ses traits et je devinai ce qui se passait.

« Tu le sens toi aussi, n'est-ce pas? »

Je tentai bravement de ne pas défaillir sous son nez et sa joue qui glissaient contre ma mâchoire. Elle s'égara dans mon cou et inspira à fond.

« Tu es... nouveau. » souffla-t-elle dans le creux de mon épaule, perplexe.

« Très juste. Toi aussi tu as changé. Tu ne sens plus comme avant.

-Pourquoi?

-C'est ainsi. »

Elle me refit face. J'embrassai son nez.

« Je suis moins appétissante? »

Je fus pris d'un petit rire muet devant son air presque désappointé.

« Oui. Et en même temps plus attirante. C'est difficile à expliquer.

-Toi tu sens... C'est différent et meilleur en même temps.

-C'est notre odeur que tu sens, Bella. Notre union. »

J'appuyai mes paroles en reprenant sa bouche, qu'elle me céda sans protester. Je souris contre ses lèvres, suivis sa joue, son menton, la ligne de son cou. Elle resta passive quelques instants, offerte à mes investigations buccales.

« Si tu cherches à me rendre folle, tu t'y prends bien. » soupira-t-elle.

« Je m'émerveille. » dis-je, explorant son corps avec une déférente curiosité.

« Tu commences à le connaître ce corps. Qu'est-ce que mon anatomie a de si captivant que tu ne connaisses déjà?

-Détrompe-toi. Je m'émerveille de toi, c'est certain, mais, en ce moment, ce qui m'impressionne, c'est moi. »

Conscient de la bizarrerie de mes paroles, je tentai d'être plus clair.

« J'inspecte. Je constate. Je vérifie. Tu es vivante, en un seul morceau. Ton corps intact est la preuve irréfutable que je suis… quelqu'un de bien. »

Elle secoua doucement la tête, tendrement exaspérée.

« Eh ben. Il était temps que tu t'en aperçoives.

-J'ai beau avoir la preuve physique devant les yeux, je n'en reviens pas encore. C'est agréablement surprenant.

-Moi je ne suis pas surprise du tout.

-Toi ton avis ne compte pas parce que tu m'as toujours trop fait confiance. »

J'embrassai sa moue bougonne.

« Mais je suis heureux, vraiment heureux, que tu aies eu raison sur toute la ligne. »

Devais-je qualifier ce que j'avais fait d'exploit? Nombre des miens diraient que oui. Pourtant, en regardant en arrière, plus rien ne me paraissait comme un test réussi. Un test était négatif en quelque sorte. C'était dur, ardu et demandait des efforts pour le réussir. Or, je n'avais pas eu besoin de fournir le moindre effort. J'avais eu assez d'instinct humain. Ou d'instinct amoureux plutôt.

Ses doigts parcoururent mon torse, mon abdomen, mon aine.

« Tu me sembles aussi en bon état. Je n'ai rien abîmé cette nuit. » dit-elle, espiègle.

Je camouflai mon trouble derrière un rire amusé.

« Tu as tort. Je suis complètement dévasté de l'intérieur. Tout a changé en moi. Tu n'as rien abîmé, mais c'est tout de même le chaos total.

-Un chaos positif j'espère.

-Très positif. Très bienfaiteur.

-Vraiment?

-Tu en doutes? »

Oui, elle en doutait. Ses traits perplexes et sceptiques en témoignaient.

Elle se redressa en position assise, s'adossa contre le panneau du lit.

« Pouvons-nous faire quelque chose de très humain? Et typiquement féminin? »

Je pris place à ses côtés, amenant les couvertures sur elle parce que la chambre était froide, de un. De deux, me concentrer sur ses paroles alors que rien ne cachait son corps serait difficile.

« Quoi donc?

-Parler.

-En quoi est-ce très humain et féminin, dis-moi?

-J'ai entendu quelque part qu'il n'y a que les femmes qui veulent parler "après". Les hommes, eux, veulent dormir ou fumer une cigarette. »

Je pouffai.

« Tu as de la chance. Je ne suis en mesure de faire ni l'un ni l'autre. Vas-y.

-D'accord. J'avais juste une question. »

Elle se mordit la lèvre.

« Est-ce que tu pensais réellement ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure ou c'était une phrase toute faite pour me rassurer?

-Te rassurer sur quoi?

-Sur le fait que c'était la plus belle nuit de ta vie. »

Je me rembrunis, peiné qu'elle ne m'eut pas cru.

« Pourquoi aurais-je menti? » demandai-je, quasi insulté qu'elle me prête des intentions pareilles.

« Pour ménager mon ego. Je _crois_ que ça t'a plu autant qu'à moi, mais il reste que je ne suis pas vampire alors j'ignore si ce que je ressens est en phase avec ce que toi tu ressens. »

A mon tour d'être tendrement exaspéré.

« Dommage que tu n'aies pas pu voir ce qu'il y avait dans ma tête aussi. Tu ne me poserais pas une question pareille ce matin.

-Alors, ce n'était pas trop... difficile?

-Un seul moment m'a paru pénible.

-Lequel?

-Tu sais lequel. » avisai-je, à pic.

Un éclair de compréhension traversa ses yeux.

« Oh. Ça. Fallait s'y attendre. Et avec de tout ce que j'ai ressenti par la suite, ça a tellement peu d'importance.

-C'est toi qui le dis. » maugréai-je.

Elle haussa une épaule, marquant son indifférence totale face à cette phase de la nuit.

« Sinon, ça allait? Est-ce que c'était... ce à quoi tu t'attendais? »

Je ne répondis pas tout de suite, me demandant pourquoi j'avais droit à de telles questions ce matin. Elle avait été là, bien présente, toute la nuit, témoin et à la fois actrice de ce qui s'était passé. À mon sens, elle n'avait qu'à se souvenir pour obtenir une réponse.

Me serais-je montré si questionneur si je n'avais pas eu de preuves mentales que cette nuit avait été extraordinaire pour elle? Peut-être que si. Moi, j'avais tout vu, ressenti tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, mais ce n'était pas le cas dans le sens inverse.

« À quoi je m'attendais selon toi?

-À éprouver des difficultés. Difficultés à te maîtriser. Je suis en un seul morceau ce matin, exactement ce que je t'avais toujours prédit » dit-elle avec un sourire en coin moqueur avant de se refaire sérieuse « mais à quel prix le suis-je? Jusqu'à quel point as-tu opprimé ton désir, brimé ton plaisir au profit du mien? »

Je la contemplai un moment, stupéfait.

« Tu crois que j'ai ressenti moins de plaisir parce que je contrôlais ma force? »

Les couvertures s'élevèrent sur ses genoux qu'elle ramena sous son menton.

« Je ne sais pas à vrai dire. Tu m'as toujours certifié que ce que les vampires ressentaient était fort et violent et que ça les rendait forts et violents, malgré eux. Donc, si je suis encore en bon état ce matin, j'en déduis que c'est parce que tu as ressenti moins de force et de violence que tu le prévoyais. »

Je souris avec indulgence. Le raisonnement n'était pas faux, pourtant complètement erroné.

D'un geste fluide et rapide, je glissai mes bras sous son bassin et ses genoux, l'attrapai et la tirai dans le creux de mes jambes. Elle se laissa bercer quelques temps, docile, patiente.

« Je n'ai jamais rien vécu de tel et pas même un déchaînement bestial aurait fait une différence dans ce que j'ai ressenti. Tu n'as aucune idée des sensations que tu déclenches en moi. C'était… Indescriptible. Inimaginable. Je me suis senti... à ma place. Chez-moi. »

Je craignais que l'explication soit trop floue, mais d'après la jolie teinte rouge de ses joues et son regard embué, j'étais parvenu à bien m'expliquer.

« Bien. » soupira-t-elle. « Je n'ai donc pas mal interprété la nuit dernière.

-Non. Et je suis la créature la plus heureuse de la planète, ce matin. »

Elle leva le menton, embrassa ma mâchoire.

« Juste au cas où tu te poserais la question, ce fut aussi la plus belle nuit de ma vie.

-Je sais.

-Frimeur.

-Je ne me vante pas. Je sais parce que j'étais dans ta tête. »

Elle sourit et prit ses aises contre mon torse. Nous restâmes ainsi, bercés par le sifflement du vent qui se déchaînait à l'extérieur, jusqu'à ce qu'un énorme gargouillement retentisse dans toute la pièce.

« Oups.

-C'est l'heure du repas, on dirait. » ricanai-je.

« J'ai l'impression de flotter dans un beau rêve. Je ne devrais pas avoir faim.

-On ne peut échapper à certains besoins primaires, même en rêve. »

Avec un grand soupir résigné, Bella se dégagea de moi.

« Je pars à la chasse au bol de céréales. »

Elle tenta de ramper hors du matelas, mais j'attrapai son poignet.

« Non!

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? » s'étonna-t-elle.

« Laisse-moi d'abord faire un peu de ménage.

-Ménage?

-La maison est un peu... en désordre.

-Quel genre de désordre? »

Je bondis du lit.

« Du genre qui pourrait te blesser si tu ne fais pas attention où tu marches. »

Je partis en coup de vent au salon et remis tout en place. Du moins ce que je pouvais remettre en place. Je débarrassai ensuite le plancher des gravats de pierre et du verre cassé de l'ampoule de la lampe.

« C'est si terrible?

-C'était. » rectifiai-je, de retour dans la chambre. « Tiens. » Je lui tendis sa robe de nuit, récupérée entre deux coussins.

Elle revêtit le vêtement et je fus grandement déçu d'être privé de son corps. Pourtant, il fallait bien qu'elle se couvre pour manger et, le feu étant éteint, elle ne tarderait pas à geler en tenue d'Ève.

Pour faire bonne mesure, j'enfilai un jean.

Bella fut alors secouée d'une grande hilarité.

« J'aurais aimé voir ça! C'est drôle, je ne me souviens même pas du désordre qu'on a fait.

-Que _j'ai_ fait. » dis-je, embarrassé. « Et il n'y a pas de quoi rire. Estime-toi heureuse que ce soit le mobilier et pas toi qui y soit passé. »

Elle pouffait encore quand elle se leva du matelas d'un bond joyeux, mais, aussitôt sur ses jambes, elle s'écroula au sol.

« Bella! »

Je la rattrapai et la relevai, paniqué.

« Ouh là. Je me suis levée trop vite.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? » m'alarmai-je.

« J'ai les jambes comme du coton. »

Les mains en appui sur ma poitrine, ma compagne tenta en vain de reprendre son équilibre.

« Ouille...

-Tu souffres? Où as-tu mal?

-Partout. »

A mon grand dam, Bella éclata de rire de plus belle.

« Et ça te fait rire? »

Elle tenta de me rassurer entre deux hoquets.

« Oh, Edward, je suis juste courbaturée. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire... beaucoup d'exercice. Du moins, pas ce genre d'exercice. Je me sens comme au lendemain d'un marathon. »

Sous mon regard inquiet, elle retenta de marcher, cette fois avec plus de succès.

« Voilà. Ça va déjà mieux. »

Une fois assise à la table de la cuisine avec un bol de céréales, je l'observai manger avec enthousiasme.

« Je vais finir par m'habituer. » poursuivit-elle, consciente de mon inquiétude. « Avec un peu d'entraînement…

-D'entraînement? »

Elle rougit, le nez dans son bol.

« Ben… Puisque cet essai est réussi, puis-je espérer que nous pourrons recommencer l'expérience? »

Malgré le ton anodin, je décelai une petite note de timidité.

« Parce que tu crois vraiment que je pourrais m'en tenir qu'à un essai et passer à autre chose maintenant? » fis-je mine de m'offenser.

Elle haussa une épaule, conserva ce ton nonchalant.

« Tu m'avais promis d'essayer une fois, pas plusieurs. Et puisque je n'étais pas sûre que tu apprécies, je n'étais donc pas sûre que tu veules recommencer, même si j'en sortais indemne. Et je tiens à spécifier que des courbatures ne comptent pas dans l'équation. Ça ou faire de la natation, le résultat serait le même.

-Donc pour toi la nuit dernière était comme une séance de natation? » me moquai-je.

« Mhh… La comparaison est boiteuse, je te l'accorde. De la bicyclette?

-Voilà tout ce que je représente pour toi? Un vélo?

-Un très bon vélo, ceci dit. »

Elle enfourna une autre cuillerée de céréales avec un sourire badin.

« Je t'imagine bien en vélo du siècle dernier. Tu sais ceux qui avaient une roue gigantesque à l'avant et minuscule à l'arrière?

-Mh.

-Un bon vélo d'époque, ça te correspond tout à fait. N'es-tu pas d'une autre époque, après tout? »

D'un mouvement imprévisible, je lui retirai la cuiller des mains et elle se retrouva dans mes bras.

« Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le vélo d'époque?

-Non quoi? »

Elle enroula ses bras autour de mon cou, ravie.

« Que c'est l'heure de l'entraînement?

-Que c'est l'heure de cesser de dire des âneries.

-Sur les vélos?

-Et sur ce que tu as dit juste avant.

-Avant? »

Je lui clouai le bec avec un baiser et volai jusqu'à la chambre.

Étourdie, elle se laissa faire et je repris avec plus de sérieux cette fois : « Jamais, quoi que tu fasses, quoi que nous accomplissions, dans quelque domaine que ce soit, ne pourrait me décevoir. » assenai-je avec gravité. Et le visage mutin devint bouleversé et ému. « Jamais. Tout est constamment nouveau avec toi, et bon à découvrir, et à redécouvrir. Je ne peux pas être insatisfait à tes côtés. C'est impossible. Et je compte bien te le prouver. »

Bella se retrouva à nouveau sur le lit, prisonnière de mon poids, de mon désir et rendit les armes, absolument enchantée d'être à ma merci.

J'avais voulu ce moment plein de complicité et de douceurs, mais tout dégénéra en une passion qui nous consuma tout entier. Je n'avais pas prévu aller si loin, si vite. Quelque part en moi une voix me disait qu'il fallait attendre. Pas pour moi, plutôt pour elle. Mais comment pouvais-je l'écouter quand j'avais sous mes lèvres, sous mes mains, une telle réceptivité, une telle invitation?

* * *

Plus tard, beaucoup plus tard, nous nous retrouvâmes échoués en sens contraire du lit, quelques couvertures en lambeaux par terre.

La spirale s'estompa, le monde reprit ses formes, le cataclysme fut fini, le chaos fit place à l'ordre.

« _Comment est-ce possible?_ » fut la dernière chose que je captai de son esprit embrumé qui regagnait peu à peu de sa lucidité.

Comment est-ce possible. Je me le demandais aussi.

Nous étions tous deux près d'être traumatisés. Incrédules. Foudroyés par l'intensité du moment.

Je m'attendais à vivre quelque chose d'égal à la nuit dernière, je ne m'étais pas attendu à mieux. Elle non plus. Il ne pouvait pas y avoir mieux. J'avais atteint le sommet du meilleur moment de mon existence, il était donc impossible d'aller plus loin, plus haut.

Eh bien, nous avions tort apparemment. Nous étions allés plus haut. Beaucoup plus haut.

Je mis beaucoup de temps à réaliser que j'étais un être vivant, non pas un bing bang sur pattes. Que tout ce corps, si résistant et indestructible fut-il, pouvait contenir autant de sensations dévastatrices et d'émotions tempétueuses sans exploser en millions de particules.

Ivre d'amour et de fatigue, en sueurs et haletante, Bella céda à nouveau au sommeil, étroitement enlacée à moi. Ce temps d'oubli et de récupération, je le mis à profit pour retomber aussi sur terre, assimiler un bonheur encore plus grand, accepter cette félicité qui ne semblait pas vouloir s'estomper. Me remettre de mes émotions, quoi.

Me remettre? Pouvait-on vraiment se remettre d'une chose pareille?

J'espérais bien que non. Car m'en remettre signifiait s'y habituer. Je ne voulais pas m'habituer, je voulais être émerveillé tout le temps et y réagir toujours comme si c'était la première fois.

Je songeai au passé et me trouvai tout à coup très idiot d'avoir tant hésité, tant douté, tant craint ma propre personne. En fait, à bien y réfléchir, peut-être qu'il valait mieux que je m'eusse méfié de moi-même. Si j'avais eu tant confiance, peut-être me serais-je engagé sur cette voie avec trop de précipitation, trop d'assurance, trop d'hardiesse et le résultat aurait pu être catastrophique. Peut-être que cette grande incertitude m'avait permis de mieux forger mes capacités, mieux travailler cette part animale et brutale de moi que je savais existante et prête à se manifester. À l'instar du vampire assoiffé, j'avais apprivoisé cette part bestiale en moi et l'avait, non pas bridée, mais canalisée pour qu'elle se manifeste ailleurs. En l'occurrence sur le mobilier de la maison, constatai-je avec un coup d'œil de dérision vers les couvertures en charpie.

Une chose était certaine, je ne regrettais rien. J'étais heureux. Tellement heureux. Et quand je regardais en arrière, je ne pus qu'apprécier davantage le moment présent. Et dire qu'il y avait quelques mois encore de cela, je ne pouvais même pas respirer le même air qu'elle sans vouloir l'attaquer. Je n'étais plus le même vampire. Chaque seconde passée aux côtés de Bella Swan m'avait transformé un peu plus jusqu'à devenir cet homme étendu dans ce lit, heureux et en paix.

Goûtant, sentant, entendant, voyant mon bonheur, je restai immobile, le paradis dans mes bras.

Je n'étais toujours pas remis, deux heures plus tard, quand ce corps alangui remua contre moi. A son réveil, je laissai folâtrer mes lèvres sur son front, ses paupières, la commissure de ses lèvres.

« Mhh… » soupira-t-elle, lascive.

Je pris sa main et jouai avec ses doigts, m'émerveillai du contraste blancheur et pêche, finesse et rudesse, douceur et marbre poli. J'amenai nos mains jointes à mon nez, humai le symbole olfactif de notre union, l'embrassai. La Pierre et la Chair réunies, qui avaient créé une nouvelle matière une fois fusionnées. Une matière indestructible.

Les yeux toujours fermés, sa main libre erra dans mes cheveux. Je fermai aussi les yeux sous la caresse, à deux doigts de ronronner.

« J'ai quelque chose à te demander. » chuchota-t-elle.

« Je t'écoute. » susurrai-je à même sa bouche.

« Quelque chose qui te coûtera cher. »

Le ton soudain sérieux et incertain m'inquiéta et je rouvris brusquement les paupières.

« Je voudrais que tu achètes cette maison. »

Elle avait murmuré si bas qu'il m'avait fallu lire sur ses lèvres pour comprendre.

Un énorme sourire orna alors mon visage.

« Tu es sérieuse?

-Oui. » avoua-t-elle, presque honteuse. « Mais dépêche-toi de le faire avant que je retrouve la raison. Et ne me dis surtout pas combien ça te coûtera, je risque de faire une crise cardiaque. Je veux juste qu'elle soit à nous. Et je veux revenir ici très souvent. En fait, je ne veux plus en partir. » Sa tête se cala sous mon menton. « Je quitte le lycée et je viens hiberner ici avec toi jusqu'au printemps.

-Voilà un programme qui ne me déplait pas! » m'exclamai-je. « Dans ce cas, tu seras heureuse d'apprendre que cette maison nous appartient déjà. »

Se redressant vivement sur un coude, elle m'envoya une œillade courroucée.

« Elle... ? Tu l'avais déjà acheté?

-Je plaide coupable. »

J'eus droit à un coup d'oreiller, que j'esquivai. Elle riait. Un rire que j'avais entendu mille fois, que je chérissais d'autant plus à cet instant. Un rire traduisant insouciance et gaieté.

Il me fut communicatif et je ris à mon tour, roulant avec elle sur le matelas. Nos bouches se joignirent et l'hilarité devint volupté.

Le lit était devenu notre meilleur ami, mais dans l'après-midi, une accalmie dehors poussa ma compagne à vouloir sortir prendre l'air.

« Je sais bien que nous ne pouvons pas rester ici jusqu'au printemps. Il faudra regagner le monde réel bientôt et je voudrais me souvenir de cet endroit pour toujours. »

Je regardai les nuages au loin qui s'amenaient. Je pouvais bien céder à son envie. La promenade serait sans doute la dernière à laquelle elle aurait droit durant ce séjour de toute façon.

« Profite bien de la marche parce que c'est la dernière. » dis-je une fois dehors.

« Tu vas m'attraper par les cheveux et me traîner jusque dans ta caverne, après?

-C'est la tempête qui va te forcer à rentrer à l'intérieur.

-Encore une tempête?

-Oui, encore une. »

Le ton réjoui ne lui échappa pas.

« Tu as l'air très content.

-J'ai des raisons de l'être. Cette tempête est l'excuse parfaite pour rester un jour de plus à Rim. Je ne pourrai décemment pas conduire dans de telles conditions climatiques. Ce serait du suicide -pour des humains, s'entend. Il faudra appeler nos familles pour les prévenir. »

Un éclat de pur ravissement éclaira son regard.

« J'adore les tempêtes tout à coup.

-Et moi donc.

-Ce serait bien qu'elle dure jusqu'à Noël. Nous serions obligés de passer les Fêtes ici, pas à Sumatra.

-Et tes examens, qu'est-ce que t'en fais? Nous allons déjà manquer le premier jour de classe. Toi, l'élève modèle, tu voudrais rater la dernière semaine de cours?

-C'est drôle, on dirait que tout le reste me paraît insignifiant maintenant. Tu m'as pervertie. » reprocha-t-elle gentiment.

« Et je suis incapable de m'en vouloir pour ça. Je ne regrette rien.

-Moi non plus. »

Elle caressa un arbre, soudain songeuse.

« Tu sens cette odeur?

-Laquelle?

-Toutes. Tout sent différemment depuis ce matin. »

Je souris, étonné et heureux qu'elle sente les mêmes changements que moi.

« Même chose pour moi.

-Est-ce que c'est comme ça pour tout le monde, tu crois?

-Je suis persuadé que non. J'ai visité malgré moi beaucoup de têtes en 90 ans et aucune pensée, vampire ou humaine, n'a déjà fait le constat que nous faisons en ce moment.

-Tu crois que ça a un lien avec le fait que nous ne sommes pas de la même race?

-Peut-être.

-Il serait intéressant d'interroger Akiko là-dessus.

-M'étonnerait qu'elle puisse nous renseigner.

-Pourquoi ça?

-Parce qu'aussi passionnée, profonde et sincère fut sa relation avec Otoshi, ils n'ont jamais fait ce que nous avons fait.

-Vraiment? » s'étonna-t-elle, ahurie. « Ça me paraît quasi impossible.

-C'était un amour extrêmement puissant qui les liait, mais platonique.

-Après ce que j'ai vécu la nuit dernière, je trouve triste qu'ils n'aient jamais connu ça.

-Je suis présomptueux, mais je doute que d'autres individus que nous aient pu, puissent ou pourraient connaître ce que nous avons vécu. Ça nous appartient, ça nous est exclusif. »

Un sourire tendre s'esquissa sur ses lèvres et elle déposa sa tempe contre mon épaule.

« Edward?

-Mh?

-Tu peux me décrire le paysage? Je voudrais me souvenir de cet endroit en détails, plus tard. »

Je m'exécutai et je terminai mon tour d'horizon en décrivant la flore aux alentours.

« Il y a des perce-neiges sur la montagne. »

Intéressée, elle se redressa.

« Tu peux aller m'en cueillir une ?

-D'accord. »

Je m'éloignai en direction de la montagne, mais à peine avais-je fait quelques pas qu'un sifflement fit vibrer l'air derrière moi et je ressentis un minime choc heurter mon dos.

Je regardai par-dessus mon épaule, constatai que des traces de neige ornaient mon omoplate.

Sourcils froncés, je me tournai vers Bella qui arborait un air à la fois surpris et plein de malice.

« Est-ce que je t'ai eu ? Je t'ai vraiment eu ? »

Pff, comme si le SPAF sonore n'était pas assez éloquent.

« Oui, tu m'as eu. » ronchonnai-je.

Elle me gratifia d'un grand sourire insolent, fière de son coup. Je compris que la fleur était juste un prétexte pour m'éloigner et me bombarder d'une boule de neige.

« Je suis trop forte! »

Le ton enjoué fut bien vite anéanti.

« Aaahh! C'est froid! C'est fichtrement froid ! »

Vengeur, j'avais saisi au pas de course une poignée de neige et tiré son collet de manteau pour la lui introduire dans le cou.

Je la regardai, hilare, sautiller sur place, un moufle dans son collet pour tenter d'ôter la neige.

« Avec moi, tu devrais avoir pourtant l'habitude du froid, depuis le temps! » m'esclaffai-je, sans pitié.

La promenade n'eut pas lieu. Sans trop savoir de quelle manière, tout se termina sous une douche brûlante dans la salle de bain. Une douche assez grande pour deux…

Cette nuit-là, il n'y eut pas d'aurore boréale, ce qui n'empêcha pas une myriade d'émotions et de sensations colorées d'égayer notre nuit. Pourtant, nous ne fîmes pas l'amour. Du moins pas de la manière classique. Il y avait bien des façons de faire l'amour, de donner et de recevoir, que nous découvrîmes, à l'abri dans cette maison secouée par une tempête qui la fit presque disparaître sous la neige.

« Oublie la douche. » dis-je, embarrassé, le lendemain quand je remarquai la pomme de douche disloquée de la cabine. « Faudra te contenter d'un bain désormais. »

Je ne me souvenais même pas d'avoir agrippé le tuyau la veille, ce qui me frustra. Allais-je continuer d'endommager chaque pièce de cette maison ou je finirais par contenir mes… excès?

« Tu es fâché? » nota ma compagne.

J'haussai les épaules.

« Il vaut mieux détruire le mobilier, que te détruire toi. »

Ce matin-là, Debussy nous accompagna dans le salon. Allongés près du feu, Bella me servit d'oreiller.

C'était officiellement notre dernier jour à Rim. Les déneigeurs allaient ouvrir toutes les voies. Dès demain matin les chemins seraient à nouveau praticables. Et, à notre grand désarroi, plus aucune tempête n'allait s'abattre sur la région pour un bout de temps.

Les yeux perdus sur les flammes qui dansaient, j'écoutai Debussy, cadencé par le cœur de ma compagne qui vibrait contre mon oreille. J'adorais ces moments de silence où nous ne disions rien et jouissions seulement de notre présence mutuelle. C'était dans ces silences qu'on arrivait à vraiment communiquer.

Ses doigts vagabondèrent paresseusement dans ma chevelure, ma nuque, mon dos.

J'embrassai ce que mes lèvres avaient à leur portée; son cœur, son abdomen, son sein. L'oreille contre elle, je m'amusai à entendre toute la vie qui animait ce corps; le sang qui circulait dans ses veines, le muscle du cœur qui enflait et désenflait en alternance, le craquement à peine perceptible des cartilages entre ses articulations, le gargouillement de son estomac qui digérait son repas, ses poumons qui faisaient descendre et monter sa poitrine sous ma tête, son ventre qui...

Son ventre…

Un réseau de connexions d'idées me heurta brusquement comme un mur. Je levai la tête et dévisageai cette partie de son corps, pétrifié.

Notant ma raideur et ma soudaine immobilité, Bella s'inquiéta.

« Edward? »

Pas de réponse.

« Ça va? »

Elle se redressa sur ses deux coudes.

« Edward? Qu'est-ce que tu as? »

Je consentis à dériver mes yeux jusqu'à son visage perplexe.

« Je pense.

-À quoi exactement?

-A la principale conséquence d'une union charnelle entre un homme et une femme. »

Cela lui prit quelques secondes avant de saisir.

« Oh. »

La douce sérénité qui régnait dans la maison s'était envolée.

Je me levai prestement, commençai à faire les cent pas dans le salon tandis que Bella cherchait à tâtons son peignoir, loin d'être aussi agitée que moi.

« Je suis d'une parfaite inconscience et d'une négligence déplorable.

-Heu…

-J'ai toujours été convaincu que tout ce qui était en moi était mort, mais… Est-ce vraiment une raison pour avoir si peu de considération?

-Edward…

-Je suis vraiment idiot.

-Ce serait si affreux?

-J'aurais dû y songer et me comporter comme tout humain mâle responsable.

-À quoi bon y songer? »

Je stoppai net, la dévisageai d'un air hébété.

« À quoi bon ? » répétai-je, consterné. « Tu es aussi inconséquente que moi, ma parole.

-Je ne suis pas inconséquente. Je sais seulement qu'il n'y a pas de soucis à se faire, c'est tout.

-C'est toi qui m'as dit que, puisque l'un de nous deux était humain, donc vivant, il y avait une chance sur deux que ça marche. » m'énervai-je.

« Je le pense toujours. » répliqua-t-elle, posée. « Mais je maintiens que tu n'as pas à t'en faire là-dessus. Pour le moment.

-Et pourquoi? »

A son visage confus, elle se demandait vraisemblablement ce qui me prenait.

« Pas de doute, quelque chose t'échappe. Je croyais que tu savais depuis longtemps. Depuis notre visite chez Renée au moins.

-Que je savais quoi? Et quel rapport avec la Floride? »

Elle se mordait la lèvre, pas de gêne, mais bien parce qu'elle se retenait de rire. Comment pouvait-elle trouver matière à plaisanter! ?

« Cet été, tu ne te souviens pas qu'elle et moi avons eu une conversation privée? Une discussion typique de mère qui s'assure que sa fille prenne ses responsabilités?

-Je n'ai pas espionné cette conversation. Je suis parti avant. »

Elle hocha la tête, méditative.

« Je vois... Mh. »

En serrant les pans de son peignoir autour d'elle, Bella se dirigea vers la salle de bain et en ressortit avec sa trousse de toilette.

« Tu n'as jamais regardé ce qu'il y avait dans cette trousse ? »

Pourquoi me parlait-elle de brosse à dents et de fil dentaire à un moment pareil?

« Pour quoi faire? Ton hygiène te regarde. Je suis obsédé et voyeur mais pas au point de te poursuivre jusqu'aux toilettes.

-Eh bien, tu aurais dû parce que tu aurais eu l'occasion de voir ceci. »

Elle en sortit une roulette de comprimés.

Je me dégonflai comme un ballon quand je compris à quoi servait cette roulette.

« Oh… »

Avec un sourire en coin, elle s'approcha de moi.

« Ce sont des "trucs de fille" comme dit mon père. T'en parler ne m'a donc jamais paru nécessaire, bêtement parce que je croyais que tu savais déjà. Je pensais que tu avais vu dans la tête de Renée ce qu'elle comptait me demander, cet été.

-J'ai seulement vu ses intentions d'avoir une bonne conversation sur les garçons, les abeilles et les fleurs, la cigogne et les choux. Je n'ai pas espionné votre conversation.

-Elle m'a parlé de tout ça, en effet. » rit-elle à ce souvenir embarrassant. « Et elle m'a aussi demandé si je prenais toujours ceci. »

Elle agita la roulette sous mon nez.

« Que tu prenais _toujours_? Tu as prévu depuis si longtemps que je finirais par succomber à la tentation de faire l'amour avec toi? »

Elle claqua de la langue.

« Je ne suis pas calculatrice à ce point-là. Le hasard fait juste bien les choses, c'est tout. Oh là là, monsieur le vampire mentaliste de cent ans qui a une maîtrise en médecine, tu me déçois! »

Je croisai les bras, boudeur.

« Je suis vampire, justement. Certains trucs humains m'échappent parfois.

-Ça n'avait pas échappé à Alice, pourtant. C'est elle qui a fait ma valise cet été avant de partir en voyage. Elle est tellement excessive dans tout que je suis ravitaillée pour un an. Je ne sais pas comment elle a fait d'ailleurs, sans ordonnance…

-Alice est une fille. » l'interrompis-je. « Et je ne l'ai pas vu faire ta valise ni décider quoi y mettre. Je ne savais même pas ce que contenaient mes propres bagages avant de partir. C'est elle qui s'occupe toujours des détails pratiques quand les Cullen partent en voyage. »

Une main se leva vers ma joue qu'elle caressa pour me dérider.

« Laisse-moi te donner une leçon sur le corps humain femelle. Le corps humain femelle d'une aveugle, qui plus est : tu vois, pour moi, cette roulette n'est pas un contraceptif. C'est un moyen d'avoir un cycle régulier, c'est tout. Une ado aveugle qui commence ses règles, tu n'as pas idée à quel point c'est problématique. Je ne pouvais jamais prévoir le coup. C'était toujours une mauvaise surprise. C'était humiliant et gênant alors, dès que j'ai eu le feu vert du médecin, j'ai eu recours à ça. »

Je me sentis subitement très bête et très idiot. Bella le sentit et sourit.

« Alors voilà. Tu sais maintenant pourquoi il n'est pas nécessaire de songer aux conséquences d'une union charnelle entre un homme et une femme, un vampire et une humaine. »

Elle reprit toutefois des traits sérieux et soucieux.

« Mais je répète tout de même ma question : ce serait si affreux ?

-Quand on ne sait rien de ce que pourrait donner un tel phénomène, oui ce serait affreux ! » m'emportai-je.

Elle parut triste.

« Affreux qu'une part de toi et une part de moi donnent la vie ?

-Étant donné ce que je suis, si la moindre chance existe que je puisse procréer, le résultat serait… »

Je ravalai mes derniers mots, mais Bella devina très bien ce que je m'apprêtais à dire.

« Un monstre? Et si, au contraire, ce qui en résultait tirait ce qu'il y a de meilleur de nous deux?

-Absolument rien ne peut le prouver. »

Je secouai la tête, excédé par le ridicule de la situation.

« Et pourquoi avons-nous une telle conversation, d'abord? Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas d'enfants.

-C'est toujours le cas. Pour l'instant. Mais, on ne sait jamais ce que nous réserve l'avenir… L'idée ne te tente pas, toi?

-Non! » m'horrifiai-je.

A son air blessé, je me doutai qu'elle avait mal compris ma rebuffade.

« Je veux dire… Dans une autre dimension, si j'étais humain, oui, je suppose que ça finirait par me traverser l'esprit.

-Mais parce que tu es vampire, cette option n'est pas envisageable.

-Exact. Le risque est trop grand. »

Le doigt sur le menton, ma compagne se fit songeuse.

« Il serait intéressant de faire des recherches là-dessus.

-Des recherches?

-Tu étais persuadé que les bons vampires n'existaient pas, hormis les Horvakia, tu te souviens? Notre voyage autour du monde nous a prouvé que j'avais raison; nous avons trouvé Chaca. Et nous étions tous les deux convaincus d'être les seuls vampire/humain à s'aimer. Nous avions torts puisque nous avons trouvé Akiko. Alors, peut-être que, quelque part dans le monde, il y a aussi des enfants moitié humain moitié vampire, qui sait. »

J'haussai les épaules.

« De toute façon, si jamais tu deviens ce que je suis, la question ne se posera même plus.

-Il serait toujours possible d'être parents quand-même.

-Et comment comptes-tu y arriver?

-Tu me demandes ça alors que tu es l'exemple vivant de cette autre option?

-Tu parles d'adoption? Ce n'est pas la même chose…

-Considères-tu Carlisle et Esmé comme tes parents ou pas ?

-Si…

-Alors, pourquoi ce serait différent pour nous?

-Tu veux adopter des vampires? ?

-Ou un humain enfant, qui sait. Il y en a tellement qui grandissent dans des orphelinats. Souviens-toi de ces enfants abandonnés que Akiko a recueillis...

-Akiko n'élève pas ces enfants. Elle n'est pas leur mère. D'autres humains s'en occupent. Et Carlisle et Esmé sont des vampires parents qui ont adopté d'autres vampires. Ils n'ont pas adopté d'enfants humains.

-Rien nous empêche de le faire, nous. »

La tournure tordue de cette conversation m'horripilait.

« Tu envisages vraiment d'adopter des enfants ? !

-C'est l'une des options possible. Même si je restais humaine, on pourrait essayer. Tu ferais un père parfait. Je t'imagine bien en père intransigeant, gâteau, sur-protecteur.

-N'importe quoi. Tu nous vois imposer une vie comme la nôtre à cet enfant? Une vie où on passe notre temps à se cacher, à déménager? Il porterait sur les épaules un secret trop lourd.

-Je suis dans la confidence et je n'ai pas du tout l'impression que c'est lourd à porter.

-Tu es adulte, ou presque. Tu sais mieux gérer. Un enfant, c'est plus fragile, plus naïf, plus innocent. Il n'aura aucune conscience, il ne saura pas faire la différence entre ce qu'il peut dire et ce qu'il doit cacher.

-Nous lui apprendrions à être discret.

-Mon monde est dangereux, Bella. Et tu voudrais y introduire un enfant humain innocent?

-Je suis encore là que je sache, et toujours vivante.

-Tu as risqué ta vie plus d'une fois à cause de moi.

-Et j'ai aussi failli me faire écraser par un fourgon, attaquer par des violeurs et ensevelir sous une avalanche.

-Tu en parles comme si tu en étais fière.

-Bien sûr que je suis fière puisque c'est toi qui m'as tiré d'affaire à chaque fois. Cet enfant-là aurait une garantie de sécurité décuplée avec un parent tel que toi.

-Et tu le vois grandir, vieillir et bientôt paraître plus vieux que ses parents? Ce que je suis a de quoi perturber une enfance.

-Ou la rendre très intéressante et originale.

-Tu es absurde. »

Mon exaspération la fit sourire.

« On ne fait que discuter. Je lance des idées en l'air, je n'ai pas dit qu'elles étaient toutes intelligentes, ce qui n'empêche pas qu'elles soient intéressantes. Pas la peine de monter sur tes grands chevaux. »

Elle reprit sa place auprès du feu et tapota les coussins.

« Approche un peu. »

Je la rejoignis en silence, encore perturbé par la conversation.

« Ne gâchons pas notre dernière journée. Nous discuterons d'hypothétique progéniture plus tard. »

Je repris ma position initiale, la tête sur son ventre.

« Je peux dire un truc très égoïste?

-Je t'écoute.

-Je n'ai pas envie de te partager avec une quelconque progéniture. »

Plutôt que d'être scandalisée par mon égoïsme, elle eut un large sourire plein de tendresse.

« Oh, mon tendre ange, crois-moi, si un jour le sujet devient concret, ton cœur grandira de lui-même pour faire une place de plus à un être à chérir. Ça se fera tout seul, tu n'auras rien vu venir. Je te connais trop bien, Edward Cullen. »

Je lorgnai ce ventre plat, songeur.

Avait-elle raison?

Je l'ignorais et je doutais qu'un jour je puisse avoir une occasion de vérifier ses dires.

* * *

J'avais peut-être découvert que je pouvais être plus humain que vampire avec Bella, ma nature étant ce qu'elle est, je fus contraint de la laisser durant la nuit pour aller chasser. Je profitai de son sommeil profond pour m'esquiver et sortis dans la nuit noire en quête d'un ours ou d'un loup. Je me contenterais de n'importe quoi pourvu que la chasse soit courte. Je n'aimais pas me séparer d'elle trop longtemps.

Sachant que je serais privé de sa présence, je m'attendais à ressentir le typique vide profond qui me creusait la poitrine chaque fois que je devais m'éloigner d'elle.

Or, rien de cela ne m'envahit lorsque je me retrouvai seul dans la forêt. On aurait dit qu'une douce aura continuait de m'envelopper, me réchauffant jusqu'aux tréfonds de mon être.

Est-ce que ce qui s'était passé ce weekend était en cause? Avions-nous à ce point fusionné que désormais même en son absence je me sentirais accompagné?

Je me serais plutôt attendu à un effet contraire. Je croyais qu'elle me manquerait plus que jamais puisque j'avais connu une telle communion avec elle.

Quel heureux changement. Si rien ne pouvait valoir sa véritable présence, cette découverte aiderait certainement à rendre les séparations, si brèves furent-elle, plus tolérables.

Je revins à l'aube et ne pus résister à la tentation de la réveiller. Autant profiter des dernières heures en duo à bon escient. Heures qui s'envolèrent trop vite. Le temps conspira contre nous et l'heure du départ sonna, trop tôt pour nous.

Une fois sortis et la clef tournée dans la serrure, Bella caressa la rampe d'escalier avec mélancolie.

«Je ne veux pas partir. »

Je mis la dernière valise dans le coffre de la Volvo.

« Moi non plus. »

Je levai les yeux sur la maison, déjà nostalgique.

« Mais nous reviendrons. Je te le promets.

-Je n'oublierai jamais cet endroit. »

Je m'approchai d'elle, l'étreignis longuement.

« Moi non plus. Jamais. »

J'adorais cette maison. Elle était à nous. Un peu abîmée, mais à nous. Je ferais le nécessaire pour remettre le salon et la salle de bain en état pour la prochaine fois.

La prochaine fois… J'en rêvais déjà.

Je finis par l'entraîner doucement vers la Volvo.

« Viens, douce lune, nous devons nous réveiller, la réalité nous appelle. »

Retourner vers le monde normal, le quotidien, fut à la fois difficile et agréable. Difficile parce que quatre jours ne nous avaient pas suffi à nous repaître de nous-même. Je quittais cet endroit avec un sentiment d'inachevé. Je venais tout juste de découvrir une nouvelle dimension de l'univers d'un couple et j'aurais voulu laisser toutes les autres dimensions pour n'explorer que celle-ci. Hélas, je devrais me montrer patient.

Ce serait d'autant plus difficile puisque je savais que Bella ressentait cette même insuffisance et l'envie de la combler me tenaillerait sans arrêt. Les nuits futures s'annonçaient épuisantes mentalement. Sous le toit de Charlie, il était hors de question de faire des galipettes. Trop risqué. Passer les nuits en compagnie de Bella et rester sage serait désormais ardu. Je pouvais bien sûr l'inviter au manoir. N'avait-elle pas 18 ans ? N'était-elle donc pas libre de faire ce qu'elle veut? J'aurais droit à des plaisanteries grivoises et lubriques de la part d'Emmett, mais je pourrais détruire le mobilier à ma guise sans m'attirer les foudres de personne.

Enfin, je décidai de me concentrer sur l'aspect agréable de ce retour à la maison. Il serait toujours temps de penser aux inconvénients plus tard.

Le chemin en sens inverse de la réserve de Rim était différent. C'étaient les mêmes arbres, la même baie, le même traversier, pourtant tout avait changé. Être une part de la lune modifiait tout autour de moi. Je n'étais plus en orbite autour de cet astre. J'étais aujourd'hui la moitié de cet astre alors tout tournait autour de nous deux à présent. Chaque oiseau, chaque pierre, chaque arbre, semblait me sourire. Tout était joyeux, léger, bon. Même si le ciel était encore gris, le climat paraissait me faire des clins d'œil complices. Je respirais à plein poumons l'air ambiant, agrémenté du nouveau parfum de ma compagne. Je vénérais son parfum auparavant. C'était une preuve de vie, de son existence. Mais sentir cette toute nouvelle effluve était une preuve de notre vie, notre existence à nous, notre lien indestructible. Ce n'était plus seulement enivrant, c'était revigorant.

Trop tôt nous arrivâmes devant la maison de Bella. Je ne restai pas longtemps. Juste le temps de déposer ses bagages et de passer à l'interrogatoire paternel.

« C'était bien Rim? »

Traduction: vous n'avez pas fait de bêtises là-bas?

Nous avions répété un petit scénario dans la voiture et nous jouâmes les innocents avec brio.

« C'était super. » sourit Bella. « Les orques sont fascinants.

-Il y a même eu une aurore boréale.

-C'était génial. Enfin... Il paraît que c'était génial. Hum.

-La tempête nous a empêché de visiter le musée, hélas.

-Mh. »

Charlie nous regarda tour à tour, suspicieux, puis haussa les épaules.

Il décida que, moins il en savait, mieux il se porterait. Sue, depuis les fourneaux, avait un petit sourire en coin, complice.

« Et vous deux? » s'enquit ma compagne. « Votre weekend était bien?

-Tranquille. J'ai coupé du bois pour Sue, chez-elle. Oh, d'ailleurs, une amie a appelé durant notre absence. Elle a laissé un message.

-Merci. Je le prendrai tout à l'heure. »

Bella renifla l'air avec gourmandise.

« Ça sent bon ici.

-Tu as faim? Venez vous asseoir, tous le deux, c'est presque prêt. »

Je regardai une montre imaginaire à mon poignet.

« Merci, mais je dois y aller. Mes parents vont s'inquiéter. »

Je partis donc de la maison, non sans avoir voler un dernier baiser à l'insu de Charlie. Sue me vit agir, et l'étreinte, si brève et chaste fut-elle, nous trahit tous les deux.

Le sourire béat de Bella, la cadence de son pas, plus léger et allègre, ses joues rosies, son regard rêveur, la menèrent tout droit à la bonne déduction.

« _Ils l'ont fait_. » pensa-t-elle.

Bon sang, était-ce si flagrant ? Ou bien Sue détenait juste une intuition féminine très aiguisée ?

De vagues réminiscences de sa jeunesse trottèrent dans son esprit. Elle en était déjà passée par là. Bella présentait les mêmes caractéristiques qu'elle-même avait vécues à son âge.

Je ne fis montre de rien, toutefois je me demandai si c'était une bonne chose qu'elle eut deviné ce qui s'était passé. En parlerait-elle à Charlie ?

Non, compris-je, captant un coup d'œil soucieux de Sue en direction du père qui regardait l'évolution de la cuisson de la dinde dans le four. Elle préférait laisser Charlie deviner seul que sa petite fille n'était plus une petite fille. Pour avoir eu elle-même un père protecteur, elle savait que l'ambiance deviendrait pénible et elle ne voulait pas gâcher la soirée.

« _C'est son petit ami et elle est assez grande pour savoir ce qu'elle fait. _» conclut-elle en silence.

Son petit ami...

Je pris la direction du manoir dans un état étrangement contrarié.

Petit ami. Beurk.

Ce qui s'était produit ce weekend avait amené notre relation à un autre niveau. Et ce mot "petit ami" me parut encore plus insignifiant qu'avant. Presque insultant à notre égard. C'était un mot qui ne nous décrivait pas assez bien. J'aurais voulu crier à tout le monde qu'ils avaient tort de nous dénommer ainsi.

Je me demandai alors s'il existait un mot plus descriptif. Il y en avait bien un, plus officiel, plus formel aussi. Mais je n'étais pas certain d'apprécier plus ce mot; un concept trop commun, trop répandu. Mais, quand-même, c'était un mot plus flatteur que "petits amis". Plus près de la réalité.

Isabella Marie Masen Cullen.

Je fus ramené des mois auparavant, au Machu Picchu. C'était sur ce site historique que l'idée m'avait effleuré l'esprit la première fois.

_Warmi_… Ma femme…

Pourquoi ces mots sonnaient comme une douce mélodie tout à coup?

Je n'avais pas besoin de ce genre d'institution pour affirmer que nous nous appartenions, non?

Mais l'idée résonnait quand-même joliment dans ma tête...

« Edward Cullen! »

Je fus tiré de mes réflexions.

Je pris conscience que j'étais arrivé chez-moi et que je restais assis dans la Volvo depuis un bon moment.

Alice entra dans le garage en coup de vent et, rien qu'à son visage ébahi, je compris la nature de son agitation.

« Euh... Bonjour? »

Elle me fixait, incrédule et ravie à la fois.

«Je n'ai vu que ce matin ce qui s'est passé ce weekend. Wow! Et re-wow! »

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

« Merci pour la discrétion. »

Elle me talonna en sautillant alors que je montais à ma chambre.

« Je n'ai pas fait exprès. Ça m'est venu comme ça, sans que je ne contrôle rien. Et ça m'est venu très tard. Je vois tout en retard ces temps-ci… » soupira-t-elle avant de me sourire de toutes ses dents. « Je n'ai rien dit à personne. Connaissant Emmett, il ne t'aurait pas épargné.

-Trop aimable de ta part. Où est tout le monde d'ailleurs?

-Chasse.

-Ah. Tant mieux. Je n'avais pas envie de subir un interrogatoire.

-Je crois que tu y passeras malgré toi. » dit-elle, les narines en l'air. « Tu ne sens plus comme avant.

-Même toi tu le sens? Eh bien… C'est comme ça pour tout le monde?

-Difficile à dire. Tu étais le seul vampire "blanc comme neige" que je connaissais.

-J'ai connu Carlisle avant qu'il ne rencontre Esmé et je n'ai jamais senti de différence dans sa fragrance.

-Mh. C'est peut-être parce que tu es vampire et elle humaine. »

Le dernier mot la fit tiquer, comme si elle venait tout juste de réaliser que Bella était mortelle.

« Humaine… Une humaine, Edward!

-J'avais déjà noté ce détail, figure-toi. »

Elle n'en revenait toujours pas.

« Je suis vraiment sciée… J'ai toujours pensé que tu ne ferais rien. Du moins, tes choix s'orientaient toujours vers l'abstinence. Je croyais que tu n'irais pas jusque-là à moins qu'elle soit comme nous. »

Elle me considéra, attendrie et estomaquée à la fois.

« T'es vraiment unique, grand frère, le sais-tu? Personne n'aurait pu faire ce que t'as fait. »

J'haussai une épaule.

« La situation est unique en tout cas. »

Elle eut un petit rire qui se termina en grand cri.

« Nom d'un petit bonhomme! Je vois vraiment tout en retard, décidément ! Tu me laisses m'en occuper, dis, dis, dis?

-De quoi? »

Pourquoi une robe blanche était soudainement apparue dans sa tête?

« Du mariage, bien sûr!

-Du… du mariage? Le mariage de qui? »

Je reçus une taloche sur l'épaule.

« Du tiens, imbécile! »

Je tiltai.

« Mais il n'y a rien à s'occuper!

-Si! L'idée te travaille! Je viens d'avoir un flash! Tu veux lui faire la demande.

- Je ne vais rien demander du tout! » me braquai-je. « Et je t'interdis de regarder le futur! Je ne veux pas savoir d'avance sa réponse. »

Les yeux pétillants, elle me tapa la poitrine d'un doigt accusateur.

« Ha! Tu vois? Tu veux le faire. Tu crains juste sa réaction. »

Comment pouvait-elle savoir mieux que moi ce que j'avais envie de faire? Je n'avais décidé de rien! Enfin, il me semble…

La tornade démarra au quart de tour et virevolta dans la maison.

Impuissant, mais déterminé à freiner ses ardeurs, je la poursuivis.

« Un mariage! C'est tellement excitant!

-Tu organises un nouveau mariage pour Emmett et Rosalie tous les cinq ans. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'excitant.

-C'est le tien! Ton premier! Ça fait 70 ans que Esmé attend le jour où tu te marieras! Elle va jubiler! »

Elle sortit de son placard ses centaines de catalogues et de revues de mode.

« Ne précipite rien! Je ne suis même pas encore fiancé! »

Complètement sourde, Alice feuilletait à la vitesse de l'éclair tous les magazines.

« Il faut des étoffes non seulement magnifiques à regarder, mais magnifiques au touché, pour Bella. Il y aura pleins de fleurs et ça se passera ici-même, à la villa. Oh, non, louons une église, tiens. Mieux; une cathédrale! Il faut de la musique, un grand orchestre classique. Et des colombes! Une envolée de colombes! Oh, les cartons d'invitation! Je dois envoyer des invitations à tout le monde! Ce sera l'événement parfait pour nous réconcilier avec les Horvakia, qu'est-ce que t'en dis? Nous inviterons Akiko aussi. Et... Oh, nom d'une pipe! J'ai l'excuse parfaite pour ramener Jasper dans le coin! Il ne voudrait manquer ça pour rien au monde. Noël, quelle période magique pour un tel événement!

-Alice!

-Je vais de ce pas demander à Esmé de... »

Je parvins enfin à l'attraper en plein vol et la retenir par les épaules.

« Tu-ne-fais-rien. » articulai-je à deux doigts de son visage.

« Mais pourquoi? » pleurnicha-t-elle.

« Nous venons tous d'une époque où les mariages se faisaient très jeunes. Bella est dans une époque et une culture où de tels engagements ne se font plus aussi hâtivement.

-C'est ta partenaire, ta compagne, elle le sait, elle le revendique. Pourquoi s'opposerait-elle à un mariage?

- Je ne veux pas qu'elle subisse de pression de ta part, c'est tout. Compris? »

J'agrippai son menton et cherchai son regard.

« Compris? »

La mine piteuse, ma sœur acquiesça.

« Compris... »

La mort dans l'âme, elle rangea tous ses catalogues.

Argh! La petite peste! Elle était en train de me faire sentir coupable alors que je n'avais aucune raison.

« Merci quand-même, petite sœur. »

Je lui ébouriffai la tête pour la taquiner, mais Alice n'entendait plus à rire. Elle lâcha un lourd soupir de martyre.

« Ça m'apprendra à vouloir vous aider.

-Oh, Alice, ne le prends pas comme ça, je t'en prie. Je viens à peine de réaliser que l'idée me tente. Laisse-moi l'assimiler avant de sauter le pas, veux-tu?

-Mouais… »

Boudeuse, elle se dirigea vers la porte tandis que moi le concept commençait vraiment à se tailler une place de choix dans mes aspirations personnelles. J'étais rêveur, séduit...

« Je vais rejoindre les autres à la chasse. Tu veux nous accompa… »

Son regard tomba soudain dans le vide.

Une autre vision la frappait sans crier gare. Je ne vis pas grand-chose si ce ne fut Bella qui…

Je déchantai et la bulle "mariage" éclata dans un _Pop_ sonore dans ma tête.

« Elle va avoir peur? » m'inquiétai-je. « Qu'est-ce qui va l'effrayer? »

Pas de réponse.

Je secouai Alice qui ne bougeait toujours pas.

« Alice! » m'écriai-je, alarmé pour de bon. « Qu'est-ce qui va lui faire peur? »

Elle défigea enfin et pointa mon portable, l'air grave.

« Réponds. Moi je vais chercher les autres. On se retrouve ici après. »

Elle s'était déjà envolée de la maison.

« Répondre? Mais personne ne m'app… »

Le portable vibra aussitôt.

N'y comprenant rien, je décrochai.

« Allô?

_-Ed-Edward... _»

Bella… Comme prévu, sa voix trahissait une énorme terreur.

« Bella? Bella, que se passe-t-il?

-_Re-reviens chez-moi. S-s'il te plait... »_

Je décollais déjà de la maison au pas de course.

« Je suis en route. Qu'est-ce que tu as? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

-_Reviens, s'il te plait..._ » se lamenta-t-elle.

Le cœur serré, je me fis plus vif dans le vent.

« Je suis là. J'arrive, d'accord? »

Envahi par une angoisse grandissante, j'atteignis la maison par la forêt. Rien à l'intérieur ne semblait anormal; Sue et Charlie regardaient la télé au salon et j'entendais le cœur –affolé- de Bella dans sa chambre. Je grimpai la fenêtre en deux secondes. Je n'avais pas les deux pieds sur le plancher qu'elle me heurtait de plein fouet, tremblante comme une feuille.

«Bella... »

Je la pris dans mes bras dans une étreinte éperdue. Elle serra convulsivement ma veste, le nez enfoui dans ma poitrine et la respiration saccadée.

« Dis-moi ce qui se passe, je t'en prie… »

Après avoir fait un effort suprême pour reprendre contenance, ma compagne leva la tête vers moi. J'aperçus un visage livide et je fus de plus en plus alarmé.

Sans quitter ma main, elle se dirigea vers le téléphone mobile de la maison.

« J'ai… J'ai écouté le message qu'on m'a laissé. J'étais certaine que c'était Angela qui m'appelait pour qu'on révise ensemble avant la semaine d'examens. »

Elle eut du mal à avaler sa salive.

« Mais j'avais tort. »

Elle me tendit l'appareil après avoir appuyé sur une touche.

« _Bonjour chère Bella_. »

Les yeux ronds, je faillis échapper le téléphone.

Au son de cette voix, je réalisai que tout bonheur avait toujours son prix. Et qu'il ne durait jamais bien longtemps. En une seconde, je dégringolai pour de bon du petit nuage sur lequel j'avais flotté ces derniers jours.

« _C'est moi, tu te rappelles?_ »

Gloussement de harpie.

« _Ça fait un bail, n'est-ce pas? Tu n'es pas dans le coin, on dirait, mais je tenais à te laisser un message quand-même, histoire de te donner un peu de mes nouvelles. Ton petit copain va bien? » _entendis-je minauder d'une voix sarcastique. _« C'est toujours le grand amour? Moi, comme tu le sais, je n'ai plus de grand amour. On me l'a enlevé... » _Infime trace de rage dans le ton joyeux. _« Qu'à cela ne tienne, je me trouve quelques distractions pour passer le temps, comme celle de te rendre visite pour __Noël. Qu'en dis-tu? Il y a si longtemps que nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion de nous voir toutes les deux. En attendant mon arrivée, passe le bonjour à ta famille et à celle de ton cher Edward... Joyeux Noël! _»

_**A suivre**_

* * *

_En ces temps d'avènement au grand écran de Breaking Dawn, j'ai posté un chapitre anti-BD, son antonyme, son opposé, son négatif, son envers: pas de mariage, pas de bleus, pas de grossesse, pas de transformation (en tout cas pas encore). Je n'ai pas particulièrement apprécié ce tome (un euphémisme!) alors faire tout le contraire de ce qui s'y passe m'a beaucoup plu, huhuhu. Et maintenant que c'est fait, j'arrive avec le début d'une longue série de chapitres stressants, je vous préviens ;) Nos persos bien-aimés vont en baver._

_**Énorme merci** à **Opale** (j'aurais aimé te répondre dans un cadre privé par e mail mais sans adresse c'est impossible. Peut-être ne désires-tu pas de suite à ton message, mais je tenais vraiment à te répondre. Je t'ai écrit un roman que je ne peux décemment pas poster ici alors, à tout hasard, je l'ai fait sur mon blog, lien trouvable sur mon profil. J'espère que tu le trouveras parce que ton message m'a bcp interpellée et je trouvais important d'y donner suite), **Lixie** (Je suis très flattée et honorée que cette version de Twilight t'ait plu à ce point. Je suis heureuse que ma manière d'écrire t'ait captivé autant. C'est très motivant pour moi. Eh oui ma lenteur est mon grand défaut, huhu. J'ai un cerveau lent pour écrire. En fait j'ai un cerveau lent tout court, huhu), **Maiwen** (Facilité? Ouf, pour que le résultat paraisse « facile », crois-moi, ça prend des heures de cogitation. Parfois, je peux changer une seule phrase 20 fois avant de juger qu'elle est bonne, lol. Mais tant mieux si le produit final donne quelque chose de fluide. Je suis contente que tu perçoives bien la cécité de Bella, ça veut dire que j'ai bien bossé, hihi. Bonne fin de lecture, en espérant que ça va continuer à te plaire jusqu'au bout^^), **Twilou** (contente que tu ais aimé à ce point! Merci pour cet enthousiasme c'est très touchant), **June-en-Juin** ( Oups! Désolée de t'avoir confondu avec quelqu'un d'autre, hihi. Oui je prends en considération ce que les lecteurs me disent sans trop me laisser influencer non plus. J'aime échanger avec les lecteurs, faut dire. Désolée pour le chagrin, hélas, je pense toujours qu'il y a du vrai dans ce que je dis; après trois ans disons que la grande passion s'est transformée en harmonie tranquille. Un peu comme un couple; les premiers temps c'est toujours merveilleux et exaltant puis la routine s'installe, les papillons dans le ventre ont disparu. C'est le même principe en écriture pour moi. Tu n'es responsable en rien, pas de soucis^^. La remarque se voulait plus un constat de la situation, ni positif ni négatif. Je suis contente d'être là depuis trois ans et d'être suivie dans mon processus, mon évolution, par toi, par les autres lecteurs. J'ai beaucoup grandi en trois ans, ma plume aussi je pense. ;) Tant mieux si mes quelques explications t'ont éclairé un peu. Ton ressenti t'appartient et je le respecte, je le revendique même, positif ou non. Merci pour les encouragements et, oui oui, d'autres beaux et bons chapitres sont à venir encore, j'irai jusqu'au bout de l'aventure!) **Sophia** (Oh, je le fais pour vous mais aussi pour la petite rêveuse que je suis, hihihi. Toutes tes questions trouvent leurs réponses dans ce chapitre ci-haut. Une grossesse, ce serait bien le comble avec Victoria qui s'amène dans le décor, huhuhu)._


	48. Le piège

**Chapitre 47**

**Le Piège**

Un toucan hulula au-dessus de moi, un singe méfiant déguerpit à mon approche. Je croisai une plante carnivore, eus le temps de voir une malheureuse mouche se poser sur ses pétales avant qu'elle ne se fasse gober. Je longeai le marécage et rattrapai le groupe de touristes armés d'appareils photos et de caméras. On entendait diverses exclamations d'enchantement à tous les deux mètres face à ce qu'offrait la jungle comme divertissement.

Je repérai la silhouette que je cherchais, derrière le groupe, à la traîne avec sa canne. Pour faire plaisir à sa mère, Bella portait un chapeau d'explorateur, digne du Docteur Schweitzer. Renée en faisait autant.

« Dépêche-toi, chérie! » rit-elle entre deux clichés « Ne traîne pas, le circuit est programmé à la minute près. »

Renée saisit son bras.

« Il y a des perroquets au-dessus de nos têtes. Ils sont merveilleux. Ils caquètent à tue-tête. Ils se disent : " mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette bande de primates sur deux pattes qui nous dévisage?" »

Renée parvint à tirer un petit rire de sa fille.

« Tiens, à droite, il y a une maman lémure avec son petit accroché à son cou.

-Ils doivent être mignons... wooh! »

Bella s'empêtra dans une liane et il me fallut batailler contre le vieux réflexe de me précipiter pour la rattraper. Les poings serrés, je la regardai, impuissant, s'affaler sur la terre humide.

« Oups! » Renée remit la malheureuse sur ses pieds. « Haha! Tu viens de faire connaissance avec une liane de Tarzan, je crois bien.

-Enchantée, liane. » soupira ma compagne en réajustant son couvre-chef.

« Pas de bobo?

-Tout va bien. C'est juste que ce sarong s'accroche partout.

-Tu vas t'habituer. Tout le monde porte le sarong ici, c'est la mode. Bien. Rejoignons les autres. Nous allons avoir droit à un spectacle de danse traditionnelle après ce circuit. Tu vas adorer.

-Il y aura de la musique j'espère.

-Évidemment. Des tambours, des flûtes, des timbales, des xylophones… Les filles sont parées de belles coiffes tout en or et vont demander aux ancêtres de nous protéger.

-Super. »

La mère entoura de son bras les épaules de sa fille avec un grand sourire.

« En route, Indiana Jane. »

Je continuai de les suivre de loin, me servant de la forêt autour comme camouflage.

Bella se débrouillait à merveille pour jouer la comédie et prétendre que tout allait bien. Depuis leur arrivée, elle et Renée n'avaient pas arrêté une seule seconde: excursions, promenades, spectacles. Pour se distraire et faire oublier la menace qui planait au-dessus de la tête de sa fille, Renée était la personne toute désignée même si cette dernière ne se doutait pas du tout de ce qui se passait à Forks.

Je n'avais pas quitté Bella d'une semelle depuis son arrivée, toutefois je m'étais fait discret pour laisser croire à Renée qu'elle était en tête à tête avec sa fille.

Quoique, même en sécurité à dix milles kilomètres de Forks, j'avais frôlé la crise de nerfs à plusieurs reprises, le dernier incident avec la liane en témoignait. Renée avait insisté pour faire du surf, un tour d'éléphant, de la tyrolienne, de la planche à voile, de la plongée sous-marine … Toutes des activités où le moindre faux-pas pouvait provoquer un accident, et Bella l'avait suivi sans broncher.

Et le scénario "se prélasser dans un hamac à l'ombre d'un cocotier" là-dedans? Aux oubliettes.

Le seul avantage dans tout ça, c'était que ma compagne était trop occupée pour s'inquiéter.

Les touristes furent bientôt conduits à un petit village agricole, où la population locale leur avait préparé un petit spectacle de bienvenue. Bella serait assise bien sagement pendant quelques minutes à écouter la musique. J'en profitai pour appeler à la maison, à l'ombre d'un mégalithe immense, vestige datant d'une époque où il n'y avait que des tribus chasseurs-cueilleurs.

Carlisle décrocha à la première sonnerie.

« Quelles sont les nouvelles?

-_Charlie est parti à Port Angeles dans la famille de Sue pour Noël. _»

Eh bien, ça faisait un humain de moins à protéger.

« Il sait?

-_Non. Nous avons respecté la volonté de Bella; elle ne voulait pas l'alarmer. C'est un hasard s'ils ont décidé de quitter la ville au même moment._

-Bien. Et les Horvakia?

-_Ils refusent toujours de répondre au téléphone._ »

Je tapotai avec hargne le rocher, rasant de près de l'abîmer.

« Je suis persuadé que c'est Laurent qui a donné le nouveau numéro de Charlie à Victoria. Seuls les Horvakia ont nos nouvelles coordonnées. Il a sûrement jeté un coup d'œil à leur répertoire, discrètement, mine de rien.

-_Nous ne le saurons pas à moins que nous allions sur place les confronter, ce que je me refuse de faire. Je ne veux pas laisser Forks sans surveillance. _

-Je comprends. J'aurais voulu être là…

-_Nous sommes cinq contre une. » me rassura mon père. « Nous pouvons nous débrouiller sans toi. Alice ne lâche plus Victoria._»

J'eus une pensée pleine de compassion pour ma sœur. Même si elle n'était plus aussi amorphe et désintéressée, l'absence de Jasper l'affectait au point de devenir une horloge déréglée. Elle voyait tout en retard. En temps normal, elle aurait su beaucoup plus tôt pour l'appel téléphonique et maintenant elle s'en voulait à mort. Cela ne fit que me conforter dans l'idée que nous n'avions que trop compté sur Alice par le passé pour nous préserver. A cause de nous, elle portait une responsabilité sur ses épaules qu'elle n'était pas obligée de considérer comme une obligation où la moindre erreur entraînait le remord, la culpabilité et le sentiment d'être un mauvais membre de clan.

« Dis-lui qu'elle n'y est pour rien.

-_Déjà fait. _» soupira mon père avant de changer de sujet. « _Comment va Bella ? _

-Elle tient le coup.

-_Sa mère se doute de quelque chose?_

-Elle est consciente que sa fille est tracassée, mais elle met ça sur le compte des examens. »

Et elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Bella avait eu un mal fou à traverser la dernière semaine de lycée comme si de rien n'était. Elle était persuadée que ses notes allaient en pâtir. Comme si c'était le moment de s'inquiéter pour son diplôme… Quoique, je préférais ça plutôt qu'elle se morfonde pour nous. Ce qu'elle faisait aussi de toute manière.

« _Nous n'en avons plus pour très longtemps. Alice a vu Victoria planifier son arrivée pour ce soir. _

-Tu parles d'un cadeau de Noël. »

Carlisle eut un petit rire sec.

« _Emmett dit que c'est le plus merveilleux des cadeaux. Il a vraiment hâte d'accueillir la femelle._

-J'aurais aimé l'accueillir aussi. » grommelai-je, mécontent.

Je n'avais pas pu achever moi-même son partenaire ni leur vieil ami Igor. J'aurais voulu au moins m'occuper de cette vipère, mais j'allais devoir passer mon tour encore une fois. Rester passif à l'autre bout du monde ne me convenait pas du tout.

« _Non. Tu as eu raison de partir avec Bella. _

-Il était hors de question qu'elle reste à Forks de toute façon. Son voyage avec sa mère était l'excuse parfaite pour la faire sortir du pays. Mais je trouve toujours intriguant que Victoria ait annoncé son arrivée ainsi. Elle nous laisse tout le temps de nous préparer à l'accueillir.

-_C'est une attaque désespérée à mon avis. Son seul partenaire est mort, elle veut peut-être le rejoindre alors elle s'est dit que le meilleur moyen d'y arriver était de nous provoquer, qui sait._

-Le suicide n'est pas son style.

-_Nous verrons ce qu'il en est à son arrivée. _»

Les tambours s'étaient arrêtés. Le spectacle prenait fin.

« Je dois te laisser. Soyez prudents.

-_Promis, fils. _»

Le soleil se couchait. Il était magnifique sur cette partie du monde; énorme disque orangé qui disparaissait dans l'océan qui entourait de toute part l'île. C'était un spectacle grandiose, idyllique, pourtant je fus incapable de l'apprécier vue les circonstances.

J'étais inquiet, mais il manquait quelque chose, une émotion absente de cet ensemble d'angoisse, de soucis et de nervosité: la culpabilité. La dernière fois qu'on avait cherché à s'en prendre à Bella, la culpabilité avait été l'élément principal de cet accablement qui tenaillait mes entrailles. Aujourd'hui, un scénario semblable se jouait, mais le remord n'était plus un ingrédient à cette recette émotionnelle. Je ne me sentais plus coupable de ce que Bella subissait à cause de moi. C'était une émotion inutile, vaine. J'acceptais ce qui se passait. Je le devais puisque c'était le prix à payer pour être ensemble. Ma compagne en faisait tout autant de son côté. Elle était morte de peur, pourtant brave et sereine par rapport aux événements. J'étais ce dont elle avait besoin, elle était ce dont j'avais besoin, les conséquences qui en découlaient nous les acceptions de bonne grâce.

Renée et Bella se faufilèrent entre des massifs de fleurs exotiques géantes aux mille couleurs et odeurs et se promenèrent bras dessus bras dessous jusqu'à leur hôtel, en passant par un petit marché en plein air où les attrapes-touristes vendaient des babioles supposément fabriqués par des indigènes de la jungle.

Je les suivis de près. Du moins aussi près que me le permettait le soleil couchant. Il était somme toute assez facile de circuler parmi la population. Je n'attirais pas trop l'attention. L'Indonésie était un archipel cerné par l'Inde, la Chine, l'Australie, autant de pays différents aux cultures différentes et l'île où nous séjournions était le résultat d'un mélange de tas de civilisations. Des plus primitives aux plus civilisées, des peaux blanches jusqu'aux cuivrés, ici les divers peuples se côtoyaient et vivaient dans la tolérance. Aussi surprenant que cela pouvait le paraître, entre les ânes surchargés de marchandises et les petits scooters qui déambulaient sur le pavé, je me fondais assez bien dans le décor et, à une autre occasion, je m'en serais plutôt réjoui.

Les deux voyageuses arrivèrent enfin à leur hôtel bordant l'océan. Elles mangèrent au restaurant sur la terrasse et bavardèrent jusqu'à ce que Bella manifeste le désir d'aller se rafraîchir.

« Tu veux que j'y aille avec toi?

-Non. Non, ça va, je t'assure. Je sais où c'est.

-Ah? Je ne me souviens pas avoir décrit l'emplacement des toilettes. »

Oups.

« Heu… Il y a tellement de choses qu'il a fallu décrire à notre arrivée, tu ne peux pas te souvenir de tout. Je reviens. »

Ma compagne s'empara de sa canne et s'évada vers les toilettes. J'y courus avant son arrivée, à l'insu d'un serveur qui sentit un coup de vent à mon passage.

Bella franchit la porte et celle-ci ne s'était pas encore enclenchée que je l'attrapais dans mes bras. J'avais été si rapide qu'elle lâcha un petit cri de surprise avant de pousser un énorme soupir de soulagement dans mon cou.

Au comble du bonheur, nous demeurâmes un petit moment muets, imbriqués l'un à l'autre, savourant les retrouvailles. Le nez dans ses cheveux, je la tins dans mes bras et elle m'entoura des siens comme une noyée le ferait avec une bouée de sauvetage.

J'inspirai à plein poumons son odeur, toujours neuve et qui m'avait tant manqué, en conçus un plaisir presque douloureux. La suivre ainsi toute la journée sans pouvoir la toucher ni lui parler me pesait atrocement.

« Désolé. Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer. » murmurai-je.

« Ça va. C'est moi, je suis nerveuse. »

Je frissonnai. Le son de sa voix me paraissait plus enchanteur tout près de mes oreilles. Je l'avais entendu de trop loin aujourd'hui, qu'à distance, tel un écho lointain.

J'allongeai le bras vers l'interrupteur et plongeai la pièce dans le noir, puis je m'écartai pour retirer ses verres fumés, qu'elle portait par habitude du matin au soir à cause de la lumière du jour qui la faisait souffrir. Même dans l'obscurité, je m'éblouis de son visage, trop content de le retrouver en entier sans artifice, malgré sa pâleur et les cernes qui soulignaient ses yeux fatigués et inquiets.

« Si nerveuse que ta mère a bien failli deviner que quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle était tes yeux ici.

-Pardon. » se désola-t-elle, le menton bas.

« Chut. » J'embrassai sa tempe, chuchotai à même sa peau. « Tu tiens le coup?

-Jouer la comédie ne me plaît pas du tout.

-C'est malheureusement notre lot quotidien dans cet univers.

-Je sais. J'assume. »

Je pris son visage entre mes mains.

« Essaie de profiter du moment, Bella. C'est Noël. Cet endroit est magnifique, et ta mère très amusante.

-Je fais de mon mieux. En d'autres circonstances, je serais contente d'être ici.

-Tu peux l'être. Tu n'as pas à te préoccuper de ce qui se passe à Forks. Ce sera bientôt fini. Je dois même avouer que je suis content que Victoria se manifeste. Nous allons enfin pouvoir régler le problème et c'en sera fini de l'inquiétude, de la surveillance constante. »

Elle réprima un haut-le-corps à la mention du nom.

« Tu sais ce qui se passe là-bas?

-On l'attend. Et ton père a quitté Forks pour les fêtes, avec Sue ».

Bella ferma les yeux un instant, soulagée de le savoir loin de la tourmente.

« Allez-vous la… la tuer? » reprit-elle quelques instants plus tard.

« Évidemment! » m'exclamai-je un peu trop abruptement. « Elle doit mourir, Bella. Si ce n'est pas elle…

-Ce sera moi, je sais. »

Elle acquiesça, résignée et dégoûtée en même temps.

« Nous n'attendions qu'un signe d'elle pour confirmer ses intentions, justifier son annihilation, et c'est ce qu'elle a fait.

-Plutôt théâtrale comme personnage. Choisir de se manifester à Noël…

-Elle voulait être certaine de gâcher les festivités.

-Eh ben c'est réussi.

-Non, ce n'est pas réussi. » martelai-je. « C'est Noël, tu es avec ta mère sur une île paradisiaque et tu vas t'amuser. » Je laissai tomber doucement mon front sur le sien. « Promis? »

Un petit sourire timide me servit de réponse.

« Que feras-tu, toi?

-Je ne te quitte pas. Je serai ton ombre. Je me manifesterai à chaque fois que ta mère aura le dos tourné.

-Pas très palpitant comme Noël de jouer les fantômes.

-On rattrapera le coup au prochain Noël. »

Cette perspective lointaine, promesse tacite renouvelée que nous serions toujours ensemble, nous réconforta tous les deux.

Je me résignai à me détacher de son corps.

« Va, maintenant. Ta mère va penser que tu as des problèmes d'estomac. » dis-je dans une tentative d'humour pour la détendre.

Ragaillardie par notre brève rencontre, mon amoureuse se tourna et posa la main sur la poignée de la porte, puis fit demi-tour brusquement pour se jeter à mon cou.

« Bella…

-Tu me manques… » susurra-t-elle.

Ses paroles me donnèrent un coup au cœur et firent s'envoler toute retenue. Je l'empoignai dans une étreinte désespérée, cherchai ses lèvres et les capturai. Faisant fi de tout bon sens, Bella se retrouva contre le mur, elle prisonnière de mes bras, moi prisonnier de ses jambes autour de mes hanches.

Avec un gémissement, je finis par trouver le chemin de la raison et m'arrachai de ses lèvres. Je dus lutter contre moi-même pour la poser par terre.

« Va… Ou je ne réponds plus de moi. »

Elle obéit à contrecoeur et tourna la poignée de la porte.

« Attends. »

Je lui remis les lunettes, non sans plonger une dernière fois le nez dans ses cheveux et elle sortit sans un mot, d'un pas vacillant.

Le club Med avait organisé une fête spéciale pour Noël et Bella ne put être libérée qu'à 2h du matin. Nous nous retrouvâmes dans la chambre au lit simple que j'avais déniché pour elle à la place de la chambre au deux lits-double que la mère avait d'abord réservée. Le personnel de l'hôtel avait été très confus par l'erreur d'ordinateur à leur arrivée, mais Bella avait insisté pour laisser les chambres tel quel.

A son entrée, elle eut à peine la force de retirer ses chaussures. Je la mis au lit et elle s'endormit presque immédiatement.

Je regardai ma montre que j'avais laissée à l'heure locale de Forks. Nous étions le matin de Noël là-bas. Je n'avais toujours pas de nouvelles de ce qui se passait. Ne rien savoir du déroulement des événements m'agaçait et m'inquiétait. Une fois certain que Bella était bien enfoncée dans les limbes du sommeil, je sortis sur le petit balcon attenant la chambre et téléphonai à mon père.

Ce fut un Carlisle plutôt mécontent et inquiet qui répondit.

« Alors? Vous l'avez eu?

-_Non._

-Non?

-_Elle a un don extraordinaire pour s'évader. Et surtout pour prendre des innocents comme bouclier. Elle s'est promenée en plein jour au cœur du supermarché, au milieu du public, jusqu'à la fermeture. Impossible de la coincer sans se faire remarquer._

-Et personne n'a remarqué ses yeux?

-_Verres-fumés._

-Maligne… » reconnus-je.

« _Après avoir acheté un bidon vide, elle est sortie et s'est dirigée vers une station-service pour acheter de l'essence et a rempli son bidon, tout ça dans la foule humaine encore une fois._

-De l'essence?

-_Alice l'a vu mettre le feu à la maison de Bella._

-Quoi? ! » m'alarmai-je.

«_ Nous l'avons intercepté avant. _» dit-il d'une voix posée. « _Quand elle nous a repéré, elle a filé vers le manoir. Elle a compris que vous étiez absents et elle a mis les voiles. Emmett est à ses trousses en ce moment même._

-Elle tente de traquer notre odeur?

-_Non et c'est bien cela qui m'inquiète._

-Pourquoi? »

J'entendis un long soupir.

«_ Cette attaque était vraiment étrange, Edward. Ce n'était pas une attaque, en fait. A aucun moment, Alice ne l'a vu prendre la décision de trouver Bella, de s'en prendre à elle. Ce bidon d'essence, c'était du bluff. Elle a erré trop longtemps dans ce supermarché, elle a pris bien son temps pour décider de s'emparer de ce bidon d'essence, comme si elle voulait vraiment qu'on la surprenne sur le fait. Si elle avait vraiment eu l'intention de mettre le feu à la maison, elle l'aurait fait sans tergiverser._

-Où veux-tu en venir?

-_Je crois que cette attaque cachait un autre but._

-Lequel?

-_Elle était ici en reconnaissance. Je la poursuivais quand elle a réalisé que Bella n'était pas à Forks et elle a commis une erreur qui m'a mis la puce à l'oreille._

-Quelle erreur?

-_Elle a sourit. Elle était contente. Pourquoi se réjouir de l'absence de sa victime? Si c'était vraiment son intention de la supprimer, elle aurait plutôt été déçue et en colère d'avoir raté sa cible. _»

Je pris deux secondes pour réfléchir.

« Elle était là pour s'assurer que Bella était partie… » compris-je.

Carlisle était d'accord.

« _Son message sur le répondeur de Charlie, c'était une façon de provoquer la fuite de Bella. Elle __voulait qu'elle parte d'ici. Et si elle est venue, c'est pour s'assurer que son plan avait fonctionné. Une fois ce constat fait, elle a pris la fuite sans demander son reste. Je crois qu'elle cherchait à séparer Bella d'une bonne partie du clan, pour augmenter ses chances de l'atteindre. Elle se doute bien que tu l'auras mis à l'abri, mais peu lui importe parce que tu es seul pour la protéger. Tu n'as pas le clan derrière toi pour te seconder._

-Et elle croit que, seule contre moi, elle pourra arriver à ses fins…

-_Ce serait l'explication la plus logique. Pourtant, si c'était bien cela son plan, pourquoi ne cherche-t-elle pas vos traces? _

-Elle est peut-être déroutée par notre nouvelle odeur? Ce n'est pas une traqueuse hors pair comme James.

-_Non. Vos deux fragrances sont toujours très reconnaissables. Elles sont juste entremêlées alors qu'avant elles étaient séparées et distinctes, c'est tout. Victoria ne vous cherche pas du tout. Alice ne la voit plus prendre aucune décision par rapport à nous à part celle de mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et Emmett._

-Tu crois que le danger est écarté?

-_Dans le doute, autant rester sur nos gardes. _

-Bella et Renée doivent revenir pour le Nouvel An.

-_Il te faudra inventer un stratagème si nous sommes toujours dans le doute d'ici là. Voler le passeport de Renée, par exemple. Elle devra se rendre à l'ambassade et les procédures pour organiser leur retour prendront du temps. _

-Bonne idée.

-_Je te tiens au courant._

-Bien. »

Je rompis la communication, perplexe.

Donc, ce n'était pas une attaque suicide. C'était en fait une visite de reconnaissance camouflée derrière un simulacre de pyromanie. Victoria avait fait exprès d'appeler une semaine à l'avance pour nous inciter à partir. Elle ne voulait pas arriver par surprise. Elle voulait qu'on soit averti. Pourquoi? Si elle tenait à éloigner Bella du clan pour n'avoir que moi à affronter, pourquoi ne nous cherchait-elle pas? C'était bien une vengeance qu'elle désirait, non?

Je rejoignis ma compagne au lit, intrigué. Je cogitai le reste de la nuit et, à l'aube, le résultat de mes réflexions n'avait pas donné grand-chose; je nageais toujours dans le néant. Victoria cachait quelque chose, forcément, mais quoi?

J'étais frustré. J'avais cru que c'en serait bientôt fini avec cette psychopathe et voilà que j'avais appris que cinq vampires n'étaient même pas parvenus à la cerner.

Dès son réveil, Bella me fit heureusement oublier ce qui se passait à Forks. Ses doigts cherchèrent ma joue, la frôlèrent doucement. Je tournai la tête, laissai mes lèvres patiner sur son visage jusqu'à ce qu'elles atteignent les siennes.

« Au fait. » dis-je entre deux baisers. « Joyeux Noël. »

Elle chancela dans mes bras et sourit, béate. Je la contemplai, heureux de voir ses traits dépourvus d'inquiétude.

« Joyeux Noël. »

Elle pencha la tête de côté, pensive.

« Ça fait bizarre de dire ça à un vampire.

-Pourquoi ?

-Vous ne donnez pas l'impression d'être attaché aux coutumes humaines.

-Nous adorons Noël pourtant. Malheureusement pour les mauvaises raisons. C'est un prétexte magnifique pour offrir des cadeaux… particuliers.

-Depuis quand les Cullen ont besoin d'un prétexte pour faire des cadeaux démesurés?

-Les banques savent que c'est la période de l'année où les gens dépensent le plus et sont donc moins suspicieuses durant la saison. Ce n'est qu'un moyen de plus d'éviter les questions embarrassantes et compromettantes quand les Cullen doivent faire un retrait conséquent. »

Pressentant que la conversation dévierait sur un sujet pointilleux, je pris les devants.

« Et avant que tu protestes, je n'ai rien acheté pour toi. »

Rien acheté, mais j'avais quand même quelque chose à offrir. En fait, c'était plus une demande qu'un présent… Mais je voulais attendre le moment propice et des pseudo vacances pour fuir une vampire psychopathe n'était pas un moment propice, justement.

« Si, tu as acheté quelque chose. » dit-elle, les yeux rieurs.

« Non. Je te le jure.

-Le chalet. »

Je fronçai les sourcils.

« Ce n'est pas un cadeau de Noël.

-Ça compte pour cette fête. Ça me paraît moins grave comme achat de savoir que c'est un cadeau offert pour une occasion spécifique. Ça passe moins pour un caprice personnel. »

Je roulai des yeux au plafond.

« Si ça peut t'aider à avoir meilleure conscience, à ta guise. »

Avec un sourire, Bella tenta de se libérer de ma poigne. En vain.

« Je peux sortir du lit?

-Non. A moins d'avoir une bonne raison.

-J'en ai une très bonne.

-Laquelle?

-C'est une surprise.

-Une surprise qui prendra du temps?

-Non, quelques secondes.

-Bon, d'accord. Je cède. » dis-je d'un ton magnanime, comme si je lui accordais une grande faveur.

En riant, ma compagne baisa mon front. Elle se leva du lit et se dirigea à tâtons vers sa besace de voyage. Elle fouilla dedans et en tira un paquet enveloppé de soie.

« Tiens. »

Elle revint vers moi. Je m'étais assis contre la tête de lit et elle prit place sur mes cuisses, me laissant le paquet dans ma paume.

« Je ne peux pas emballer un cadeau sans que ça ressemble à de l'origami nouveau genre alors je l'ai laissé dans l'emballage du marchand. »

Je fus décontenancé.

« Pour moi? »

Elle me fit une grimace avant de se blottir sous mon menton.

« C'est pas une perfusion de mon sang, t'inquiètes. »

Je me rappelai la visite au marché ambulant du village. Bella s'était attardée devant une brocante de bijoux et de totems indigènes.

« Tu as acheté ça au marché…

-Tu m'as suivi jusque-là? Zut, plus de surprise… Bon ben tant pis. C'est l'intention qui compte. »

J'avais bêtement la gorge serrée. Des cadeaux, j'avais l'habitude d'en recevoir, surtout avec la famille dépensière que j'avais. Mais parce que ça venait de Bella, le présent prenait une dimension nouvelle. J'adorais déjà ce qu'il y avait dedans même si j'en ignorais encore le contenu.

J'ouvris le paquet et découvris un large bracelet tout en cuir, d'un marron presque noir.

« Un bracelet…

-Fait par les Bataks, une vieille tribu indonésienne. » dit-elle, toute contente de sa trouvaille. « Et tu sais ce qu'il y a d'amusant aux Bataks?

-Non, quoi?

-Il y a quelques décennies, ils pratiquaient encore le cannibalisme. »

Je pouffai, me rappelant une certaine scène sous le vieux chêne tordu.

« Je vois…

-Je me rappelle ton interdiction formelle de ne pas visiter des pays sauvages aux civilisations isolées et indigènes aux coutumes barbares et primitives… eh ben, meilleure chance la prochaine fois! »

Amusé, je tournai l'objet entre mes doigts.

« Tu me donnes un bracelet fait par un cannibale. »

Je m'esclaffai.

« Un descendant de cannibale. » corrigea-t-elle.

Ses doigts s'immiscèrent entre mes mains pour caresser l'objet.

« C'est du cuir robuste, impossible de le trouer ou le déchirer. Enfin, impossible point de vue humain. Et, c'est trop subtil pour mes doigts, mais il paraît qu'une panthère est gravée dessus.

-C'est le cas.

-C'est pas trop féminin comme bracelet j'espère?

-Non. Très viril.

-Bien. » sourit-elle, ravie. « Les guerriers bataks les portaient lors des batailles entre tribus. C'est ce que le marchand m'a dit en tout cas. Les lances et les flèches se cassaient dessus. Si ça se trouve, c'est du toc, mais j'aimais l'idée et le concept derrière la babiole. »

Je restais silencieux, concentré sur le présent, et Bella interpréta mal mon mutisme.

« Oui, bon, des ornements pareils, je parie qu'Alice vous a déjà fourni dans tous les genres, tous les styles et tous les prix, toi et tes frères. Et tu vas me dire que ton portefeuille est aussi mon portefeuille, que j'aurais pu t'acheter un cadeau aussi énorme que le chalet sans me sentir coupable au lieu de m'en tenir à un misérable bout de cuir, mais bon, tu as déjà tout ce que tu veux, qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien offrir que tu n'aies déjà? Et puis, devant Renée, difficile de justifier une dépense de plus de 100$ alors qu'en théorie ma tirelire est presque vide et… »

J'interrompis la tirade d'un doigt sur sa bouche.

« C'est le plus beau cadeau de Noël que j'ai jamais eu. »

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en sourire tendre sous mon doigt.

« C'est gentil de le dire. Même si c'est pour la forme.

-Je ne mens pas. C'est le cadeau le plus précieux que j'ai jamais eu. A part ta personne bien sûr. »

Elle rougit.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de le porter.

-Tu plaisantes? Je vais me gêner tiens! Je vais faire des jaloux. »

Je m'empressai d'attacher le bracelet à mon poignet, me jurant de ne plus jamais l'enlever.

« Emmett en voudra un pareil. Jasper aussi. »

Elle secoua la tête, exaspérée.

« N'exagère pas, quand-même.

-Je n'exagère pas. Un bracelet de tribu cannibale, ils vont adorer l'idée.

-Alors je saurai quoi leur offrir pour Noël à notre retour. »

Le sourire s'estompa derrière des traits soucieux.

« Tu as des nouvelles de ce qui se passe? »

Je me raidis bien malgré moi. J'aurais préféré qu'elle oublie Victoria, au moins le jour de Noël.

« Elle est venue fureter dans le coin et elle est partie quand elle a compris que tu n'étais pas là. » résumai-je.

« Va-t-elle revenir?

-Tout porte à croire que non; elle a mis le cap vers l'est du pays. Nous demeurons cependant sur nos gardes, cela vaut mieux.

-Tu es déçu?

-Oui. J'aurais vraiment voulu que ce soit terminé, mais le clan n'a pas réussi à l'attraper. Elle a un don extraordinaire pour s'évader. »

Des petits coups répétés retentirent sur la porte de la chambre.

« Debout là-dedans! » claironna Renée derrière le panneau. « C'est le matin de Noël et le Père-Noël a laissé des tas de cadeaux dans ma chambre pour toi! »

Avec un petit sourire de dépit, Bella alla ouvrir.

« Merci. » lui confiai-je à l'oreille avant de disparaître par la porte-fenêtre.

Bella passa la matinée dans la chambre de Renée à déballer des petits présents tout simple et rigolo étant donné que son cadeau était le voyage en lui-même; un paréo, une nouvelle paire de verres fumés, une bague en plastique trouvée dans une boîte de céréales, un agneau en peluche (!), une balle anti-stress (!). Renée reçut pour sa part un morceau de piano que Bella avait écrit et enregistré expressément pour elle.

Plutôt émotive, la mère fondit en larmes en entendant le morceau.

« Oh, chérie, c'est tellement beau! » s'exclama-t-elle en la serrant dans ses bras.

Je savais ce que symbolisait ce cadeau. Bella donnait des petits bouts d'elle-même à Renée pour que cette dernière ait de quoi à s'accrocher si jamais elle devait disparaître de son existence…

Je fus triste à cette pensée et encore moins motivé à prendre une décision sur l'avenir de son humanité...

« Ce n'est pas le moment de songer à ça. » me secouai-je.

Je décidai d'aller dans la jungle me trouver de quoi me nourrir. J'étais tellement sur mes gardes depuis notre arrivée que j'avais négligé la chasse. Trouver une proie convenable n'allait pas être facile. Nous étions sur une île minuscule et la réserve faunique ne contenait que des animaux en voie de disparition.

J'allais opter pour un phacochère quand mon portable vibra. Je priai pour que ce soit mon père m'annonçant que Emmett avait réussi à mettre la main sur Victoria.

Je me tendis en jetant un œil à l'afficheur. Le numéro était masqué.

« Allô? » répondis-je, méfiant.

« _C'est moi. _»

La voix de sirène, incisive et hargneuse, me fit stopper net. J'aurais été moins surpris d'avoir un coup de fil de Victoria.

« Irina… » soufflai-je avant de me montrer sarcastique : « Ça fait plusieurs jours qu'on tente de vous rejoindre. C'est gentil de retourner enfin nos appels. »

Elle fit la sourde oreille.

« _Où es-tu?_

-En quoi ça te regarde?

-_Si tu es en Indonésie, fiche le camp avec ton humaine. Tout de suite. _»

Je laissai tomber le sarcasme, soudain inquiet.

« Pourquoi? Que se passe-t-il?

-_Tu vas être content._ » me fit-elle avec un rire sans joie. « _Tu as eu raison sur toute la ligne._ »

Elle soupira, amère.

« _Laurent est parti en direction de Sumatra._ »

J'ouvris grand les yeux.

« Répète ça?

-_Tu veux que je te fasse un dessin? Il arrive! _»

Je mis une longue seconde à me remettre de la surprise.

« Impossible. Alice aurait vu que…

-_Alice n'y a vu que du feu pour une bonne raison : cette Victoria savait que ce serait d'elle qu'on se méfierait le plus. Elle savait que vous vous concentreriez que sur elle dès l'instant où elle se manifesterait! C'était prévu! Laurent… Il… _»

Je l'entendis déglutir. Et je compris que ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire était la chose plus difficile qu'elle ait eu à faire en 2000 ans d'existence.

« _Il s'est plié à notre mode de vie que dans un seul but; recueillir discrètement, sous le couvert de la curiosité, des infos sur les Cullen pour le compte de Victoria. Il n'a jamais eu l'intention de rester._ »

Il y eu un long silence où seuls les singes et les oiseaux se firent entendre au-dessus de ma tête.

Je savais depuis longtemps qu'il y avait anguille sous roche alors entendre une vérité pareille n'aurait pas dû m'étonner autant. Pourtant, je le fus. Peut-être parce que je l'entendais de la bouche de la dernière personne sur terre de qui je pouvais m'attendre un tel aveu.

J'imagine qu'il aurait fallu que je sois content d'avoir eu raison. Mais j'étais trop alarmé pour y penser.

« Elle sait pour le don d'Alice… » déduisis-je.

« _Oui, elle sait. _»

Je sentais la désillusion totale à travers ces mots et tout l'effort requis pour marcher sur sa fierté et avoir cette conversation téléphonique avec celui qui avait jadis osé la mettre en garde.

« _Cette Victoria sert de leurre. _» poursuivit-elle. « _Elle sait que vous la surveillez, que vous attendez son apparition. Elle s'est dit qu'elle allait agir exactement comme vous le prévoyiez…_

-Et faire agir Laurent à sa place pour atteindre son but. Elle sert de diversion…» compris-je.

Je serrai les dents et fis demi-tour en direction de l'hôtel.

La colère commençait à poindre.

Quel brillant stratagème! Ils nous avaient bien roulé ces deux-là!

« Comment ont-ils su que nous étions à Sumatra? » me demandai-je en pleine course.

« _Ta copine en a parlé lors de son anniversaire, tu te souviens? Elle a dit qu'elle passerait les fêtes en Indonésie. Ce n'est pas tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Laurent l'a dit à Victoria et elle s'est servie de l'idée. Et puisque Bella avait dit ne pas être sûre de passer les Fêtes là-bas, elle a organisé cette petite mise en scène pour vous inciter à partir vraiment, pour vous isoler du reste des Cullen. _»

Je grognai, regrettant encore plus d'avoir accueilli cette crapule sous notre toit.

« Et tu l'as laissé livrer cette information à Victoria ! ? » m'emportai-je.

« _Je ne l'ai pas vu appeler Victoria! Il a dû profiter d'un moment où on chassait pour la contacter… De doute façon, ce n'était pas un secret d'état cette destination vacances, que je sache. _» se défendit-elle. « _J'ignorais totalement que Laurent s'en servirait contre vous plus tard! Il était de notre côté! _»

La dernière phrase fut articulée avec un trémolo. La tristesse, la déception et l'incrédulité étaient palpables au bout de la ligne. Irina n'en revenait pas encore d'avoir été bernée. Son petit bonheur venait de s'écrouler.

Je fus incapable de compatir. Sa douleur passa sur moi comme de l'eau sur un imperméable.

« Je t'avais prévenu que…

-_Épargne moi tes sermons! Oui, tu m'as prévenu. Carlisle m'a prévenu. Mes sœurs m'ont prévenue. Et j'en paie le prix. Tout notre clan en paie le prix… _»

J'imaginai l'état dans lequel se trouvaient les Horvakia en ce moment; ils devaient se sentir humiliés et trahis. Trop pour se donner la peine de retourner nos appels plus tôt, tellement la honte les accablait.

Pour l'heure, je n'avais cure d'eux et de leur orgueil. C'était à cause d'eux que je me retrouvais seul contre un vampire qui s'apprêtait à débarquer sur une île isolée d'Indonésie. Leur négligence mettait en danger Bella et rien que pour ça je ne leur pardonnerais jamais.

Bien décidé à me concentrer sur les faits immédiats, j'ouvris ma seconde écoute à sa pleine capacité.

« Son esprit n'est pas dans le coin. Laurent n'est pas encore arrivé.

-_Il finira par arriver. J'ai perdu sa trace à l'aéroport, devant le guichet des départs pour l'Inde._

-L'Inde? Ce n'est pas l'Indonésie… Pourquoi il n'a pas pris un vol directement pour Jakarta?

-_A cause d'Alice encore une fois. Elle l'aurait vu se diriger vers vous trop tôt. Il fallait qu'il choisisse une destination sans aucun lien avec vous. De là il fera le reste à la nage._

-La nage? Pourquoi il... »

Étant sur une lancée d'aveux difficiles à verbaliser, Irina me coupa la parole et poursuivit sa litanie.

« _Ce sont vos appels incessants qui l'ont incité à agir. Il savait que vous appelleriez dès que Victoria ferait son petit numéro au téléphone. Pour lui, c'était son signal pour agir._ »

Il y eut une pause, ce après quoi le ton hargneux fut dissout par l'apitoiement.

« _Il… Il est parti vers l'hôpital. Il s'est introduit dans la pouponnière où je travaille. Il s'en est pris à un nouveau-né. _»

Je m'arrêtai, effaré.

« Il… Oh, non… Il n'est pas allé jusque-là?

-_Je l'ai stoppé avant._ »

Je fermai les yeux, reconnaissant.

Un bébé… Quel acte horrible! Une seule chose pouvait pousser un vampire à entrer dans un hôpital rempli de témoins humains; le besoin d'énergie. Laurent avait passé six mois de son existence à se plier à un régime qui l'avait affaibli et, pour venir m'affronter, il avait besoin d'une quantité de sang vivifiant. Et il n'y avait pas plus énergisant que le sang neuf et pur d'un bébé…

Je comprenais maintenant pourquoi Irina avait été celle des trois Horvakia qu'on avait séduite; une sage-femme donnait libre accès à un stock d'hémoglobine bien frais. Combien de visites anodines Laurent avait-il fait à Irina sur son lieu de travail, prétextant s'intéresser à son métier et sympathisant avec le personnel qui lui permettrait plus tard de rentrer sans méfiance dans la pouponnière quand l'occasion d'agir viendrait?

« _Le temps que j'ameute tout le monde, il avait filé. _» reprit Irina.

Le ton était redevenu tranchant.

« _Au début, je pensais que l'attaque du bébé était un écart de conduite, une faiblesse dans son sevrage, pas une attaque délibérée. On croyait qu'il avait pris la fuite parce qu'il était paniqué par son geste. Mais il voulait de l'énergie à revendre avant de t'atteindre._

-Et Alice n'a rien vu de tout ça…

- _Il se savait en quelque sorte camouflé par Victoria, il se doutait qu'Alice ne la lâcherait plus, elle._

-Comment as-tu su où il irait et ce qu'étaient ses intentions?

-_Il me l'a dit quand j'ai réussi à le rattraper une première fois. Mais il m'a filé entre les doigts. Il est malin; il a eu la présence d'esprit de se couvrir des pieds à la tête pour pouvoir marcher sous le soleil. __Pas nous. Nous avons été contraints de le laisser filer alors qu'il se mêlait à la foule, en plein milieu d'un carrefour de la ville. _

-Pourquoi t'avoir livré ses intentions? Il ne peut plus compter sur l'effet de surprise maintenant. Il se doutait bien que tu me contacterais.

-_Il a dit que ça avait peu d'importance que tu saches ou pas, que ça ne changerait rien, qu'il atteindrait son objectif quand-même et, après ça, il serait intouchable._

-Intouchable… » répétai-je, confus.

« _Peu importe ce qu'il a dit. La piste que j'ai trouvée à l'aéroport est vieille, ce qui veut dire qu'il ne tardera pas à arriver où tu es. Va-t'en de là, Edward. Et ne le poursuis pas. Je m'occupe de lui. Je saute dans le premier avion. _» dit-elle, une trace de désespoir derrière le ton vindicatif.

La communication fut rompue.

« Irina! » criai-je dans le vide.

Je dévisageai l'appareil un moment, comme si ça m'aiderait à mieux assimiler ce qui était en train de se produire.

Je savais que je devais être vraiment inquiet, anxieux, mais le questionnement primait sur tout le reste.

Tout ça était vraiment bizarre. Ce n'était pas du tout le style de Laurent d'aller au front pour se battre. Et il savait très bien que, pour atteindre Bella, il devrait en passer par là. C'était un parasite et il ne se battait que pour se défendre. Pourquoi voudrait-il m'attaquer par simple amitié envers Victoria? Il tenait trop à sa misérable vie pour ça.

Victoria lui avait-elle promis quelque chose en échange de ses services? Ce devait être quelque chose de considérable s'il avait accepté six mois d'abstinence, six mois à jouer la comédie. Que gagnerait-il en retour de ces sacrifices?

Intouchable… Il avait dit qu'il deviendrait intouchable. Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait exactement?

Je repris ma course, furieux de ne rien comprendre.

J'arrivai à l'hôtel au moment où Bella rentrait dans sa chambre pour se préparer à partir en excursion.

Il fallait que je trouve un moyen de les faire sortir de cette île, elle et sa mère, au plus vite, mais comment?

« Ah, te voilà. » sourit-elle. « Renée va m'emmener voir les ruines d'un temple abandonné. Elle se prend pour Tomb Raider, je crois.

-Non! »

Je la saisis par les épaules et son sourire fut masqué par l'inquiétude.

« Que se passe-t-il? »

Je lui résumai la situation et son visage se décomposa.

Bella se laissa tomber sur le lit, ahurie. Je m'agenouillai face à elle.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Il ne t'aura pas.

-Maman…

-Tu dois inventer un prétexte pour rester ici, dans l'hôtel, avec ta mère. Invente un maux de tête, de ventre, n'importe quoi. Et pendant ce temps, j'organiserai votre retour à la maison. »

Ses mains tremblaient et agrippèrent la couverture. Je les saisis entre les miennes.

« Bella, il faut que tu tiennes le coup. Je t'en prie. Fais-le pour ta mère. »

Elle acquiesça vaguement.

« D-d'accord. Je vais la rejoindre… »

Je la remis debout et elle chancela vers la porte.

« Je ne te quitte pas des yeux. Il ne vous arrivera rien. » lui promis-je juste avant que la porte ne se ferme.

L'estomac noué, je la regardai à travers Renée. Brave et en contrôle, je ne décelai pas la moindre nervosité dans son ton quand elle aborda sa mère. Seule son coeur la trahissait. Bella trouva une autre excuse que celle du malaise pour rester à l'intérieur et elle proposa à Renée une séance de massothérapie, offerte par l'hôtel. Ce changement de plan plut énormément et elles se retrouvèrent dans une pièce au sous-sol, isolée et tranquille.

Je m'emparai de mon téléphone et il sonna au même moment. Je ne fus pas surpris de découvrir Alice à l'autre bout du fil.

«_ Nous nous sommes bien fait avoir. _» pesta-t-elle.

Pas de doute, elle venait de voir la conversation que j'avais eu avec Irina.

« Je sais. Les Horvakia s'en mordent les doigts, crois-moi.

-_Je déchante totalement aussi, figure-toi._

-Tu te doutais comme nous tous que Laurent n'était pas honnête.

-_Oui, mais pas au point d'aider Victoria dans sa vengeance. Ce n'est pas du tout son genre de risquer sa peau pour le compte d'un autre._

-Où est-il?

-_Il nage entre l'île de Java et Sumatra._ »

Je me tendis, le poing serré.

« Il est déjà sur le continent? !

-_Oui._ »

J'étouffai un juron.

Je n'avais plus le temps d'organiser la fuite de Bella et Renée.

Angoissé, j'ouvris mon esprit plus grand encore.

« Je ne le repère pas. Pas encore. »

Je tentai de me rassurer moi-même. Je n'avais rien à craindre; Laurent était un parasite, pas un guerrier émérite. Je le battrais à plate couture. Dès que je repèrerais sa position, je le rejoindrais et j'en finirais avec lui. Au diable la demande d'Irina de s'occuper elle-même de son cas.

Les muscles tendus, je ne cessais de tourner sur moi-même et je feulai tel un fauve sur ses gardes.

« _Edward, calme-toi._ » ordonna ma sœur.

Je remarquai alors qu'elle était plutôt tranquille. Trop tranquille vue la situation.

« _J'ai lâché Victoria dès que j'ai vu l'appel d'Irina, mais je me suis concentrée trop tard sur Laurent; il était déjà à Sumatra. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé à son arrivée. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il s'éloigne de l'île maintenant._

-Tu es en train de me dire qu'il était déjà ici, sans que je le sache? !

-_Oui._ »

Je tournai encore sur moi-même, regardai avec hargne la plage par la fenêtre. Je me sentis agressé et berné d'avoir raté sa venue. Il avait foulé cette île à mon insu et cette pensée me plongea dans une vaste colère.

« C'est impossible. J'aurais repéré son esprit aussitôt!

-_Il ne s'est pas approché de ta position, j'imagine. Elle fait quand-même quelques kilomètres de diamètre cette île. Ton don ne peut pas couvrir tout le territoire._

-Où est-il allé?

-_Je te l'ai dit : je me suis concentré sur lui trop tard. Je ne sais pas du tout où il est allé. Il était déjà en train de s'éloigner de Sumatra quand je l'ai repéré. _»

Sa voix devint lointaine, en transe; elle se concentrait sur le vampire.

« _Il est sous l'eau, il nage toujours. Il s'en va vers l'Australie, du moins est-ce la dernière décision qu'il a prise._

-Toujours à la nage?

-_Oui._

-Pourquoi s'obstine-t-il à rester sous l'eau?

-_Je l'ignore totalement. Il ne pense qu'à une chose; rejoindre Victoria. Je suppose que, une fois en Australie, il va faire le nécessaire pour prendre un vol vers l'Amérique. _»

Plutôt que d'être soulagé de le voir s'éloigner de nous, je n'en fus que plus inquiet. Je sortis discrètement de l'hôtel et retournai dans la jungle en furetant un peu partout. Pas une seule trace de Laurent dans les parages. Je ne repérai son odeur nulle part.

« Ça n'a aucun sens. Il n'a même pas essayé de nous pister, de nous rejoindre…

-_Je ne comprends pas plus que toi. _

-Si ce n'était pas pour attaquer Bella, pour quelle raison est-il venu alors?

-_Je l'ignore._ »

Je fulminais.

« Il était ici… Il était ici et je l'ai raté… Une odeur vampire, ça se repère pourtant facilement!

-_Une seule chose peut expliquer le fait que tu ne l'ais pas repéré plus tôt : il est resté sous l'eau. Il n'a pas fait surface, à aucun moment. Impossible de pister qui que ce soit dans ces conditions. _»

J'étais désarçonné, sidéré.

« _Edward, écoute-moi bien._ » me conjura-t-elle. « _Je ne me ferai plus avoir. Je vais garder à l'œil Victoria et Laurent en même temps. Leur tactique de diversion ne fonctionnera plus, je te le promets. _»

Je me détendis légèrement, navré.

« Hé, je ne suis pas en colère contre toi, petite sœur.

-_Je sais…_ » marmonna-t-elle, piteuse. « _Mais je suis comme toi; frustrée de m'être laissée avoir. _

-Que me suggères-tu, maintenant?

-_De rester à Sumatra. Peut-être que Laurent et Victoria vont se rejoindre pour mieux organiser une seconde offensive à Forks._

-Tu ferais bien d'appeler Irina pour la prévenir de ne pas prendre un vol en direction de l'Indonésie.

-_Tu as raison. Je vais la contacter… En espérant qu'elle daigne répondre, cette fois._

-Tiens moi au courant.

-_Sûr._

-A plus tard. »

Je retournai à l'hôtel d'un pas sec, maudissant chaque bananier et chaque grain de sable, comme si c'était la faute de la nature si je n'avais pas réussi à capter la présence de Laurent plus tôt. Je détestais l'idée qu'il s'était aventuré ici, à mon insu, à l'insu même d'Alice.

Qu'était-il venu faire dans les parages? Du repérage? Inspectait-il le coin pour évaluer les risques d'une attaque? Était-il venu vérifier jusqu'à quel point il pouvait s'approcher de moi sans que je le sache? Ou était-ce encore une tactique de diversion pour nous empêcher de savoir quelles étaient leurs véritables intentions, à lui et Victoria?

En tout cas, s'ils savaient pour le don d'Alice, ils savaient qu'ils ne devaient rien décider d'avance et rien décider qui soit en lien direct avec nous. Ils savaient que ma sœur pouvait tout intercepter. Cela ne me rendit que plus haineux et rancunier envers les Horvakia. Facile de faire parler Eleazar de nos dons, il était toujours bavard quand il s'agissait de parler de talents particuliers de vampires.

Les Horvakia avaient livré, sans la moindre méfiance, des informations sur notre clan et à cause d'eux nous devenions plus vulnérables. Et ils s'étaient sans doute montré encore plus confiants depuis que Laurent nous avait aidé à vaincre le sort d'Igor. Cet acte était parfait pour obtenir leur respect et leur confiance.

Je n'aurais pas été du tout surpris de savoir que c'était Victoria elle-même qui avait donné ces informations sur son vieil ami Igor. Puisque Laurent avait eu une conversation téléphonique à l'insu d'Irina, il y avait sûrement eu d'autres appels que Irina avait raté aussi. Laurent aurait très bien pu mettre Victoria au courant du sort qu'on m'avait jeté pendant les événements et non après. Elle était prête à tout pour que Laurent gagne leur estime et trahir la mémoire de son ami Igor était un bien petit prix à payer pour obtenir tous les renseignements qu'elle voulait sur nous.

Nous aider pour mieux faire tomber toute méfiance était une bonne tactique, je devais le reconnaître. Si James avait été un adversaire vicieux et direct, Victoria, elle, était un opposant plus patient, plus subtil, mais tout aussi machiavélique que son défunt partenaire. Ça ne la rendait que plus dangereuse.

Quand j'eus révélé les nouveaux développements de la situation ce soir-là, Bella fut à la fois soulagée et intriguée. Soulagée de savoir qu'aucun autre vampire était dans le coin et intriguée par le comportement étrange du duo.

« Je suis désolé d'avoir gâché ton après-midi. Je sais que ça n'a pas été facile. Tu le croyais dans les parages…

-Il l'était.

-Oui, mais trop loin pour que je le repère. »

Elle se mordit la lèvre, perdue et inquiète.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ici…

-Je l'ignore. Mais peu importe. »

Je l'amenai sous mon aile.

« Il est parti, c'est ce qui compte. » la rassurai-je. « Emmett ne lâche plus Victoria et Irina est aux trousses de Laurent. Ils vont bientôt les attraper et, quoi qu'ils aient eu l'intention de faire, ils n'arriveront pas à leurs fins.

-Irina poursuit Laurent?

-Il est à elle. Elle voudra en finir avec lui au plus vite.

-Mais… Elle l'aimait…

-Quand on trompe une Horvakia, on le paie de sa vie. Et elle a un motif de plus pour justifier sa mort.

-Quel motif?

-Il s'en est pris à un nouveau-né. Les bébés ont un sang particulier; neuf et pur, il décuple les forces, et Laurent en voulait pour avoir un atout de plus contre moi. »

Bella plaqua ses deux mains sur sa bouche, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur.

« Il n'a pas réussi! » la rassurai-je aussitôt. « Irina l'a arrêté à temps. C'est ce geste qui lui a fait comprendre qu'elle avait eu tort sur toute la ligne. Elle est anéantie. Pas parce qu'elle a donné son amour à un traître. Ça, c'est plus son orgueil qui en a pâti. Elle est anéantie à cause de ce bébé. Je l'ai senti… Elle n'est pas sage-femme pour rien. Elle adore les enfants. Et Laurent s'est servi d'elle pour atteindre plus facilement son but. Elle ne se le pardonnera jamais. »

Ses épaules se voûtèrent.

« C'est toi qui avais raison depuis le début.

-J'aurais voulu avoir tort. Vraiment.

-Tu crois que c'est l'échec de Laurent à mettre la main sur un bébé qui l'a fait rebrousser chemin? »

Je méditai.

« Non. S'il craignait m'affronter sans dose d'énergie considérable, il ne se serait pas donné la peine de venir jusqu'ici. Je crois qu'il n'a jamais eu l'intention de nous attaquer. S'il voulait un nouveau-né, c'était pour une autre raison.

-Laquelle?

-Je l'ignore. »

Et l'ignorance me mettait hors de moi.

Trois jours étranges s'écoulèrent. Trois jours où Alice ne constata rien de particulier si ce n'était que Victoria ne semblait plus du tout intéressée par ce qui se passait à Forks ou ici à Sumatra. Si j'avais eu le temps de me calmer et de me remettre d'avoir raté de si près la venue de Laurent, je trouvais toujours la situation aussi étrange et louche.

En outre, les vacances de Renée et Bella étaient terminées. Elles devaient en principe revenir en Amérique et je me demandai s'il était bien sage de retourner au bercail.

« _Victoria fait du tourisme. _» me dit Carlisle. « _Elle a mis le cap sur l'Angleterre, l'Allemagne, la France, l'Espagne… C'est à n'y rien comprendre. Pareil pour Laurent. De l'Australie, il a pris un vol non pas pour l'Amérique, mais pour l'Afrique du Nord. Il est allé en Turquie, il se dirige maintenant vers la Grèce._

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils fabriquent, tous les deux?

-_Je ne sais pas du tout. Emmett est revenu sur ses pas. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de continuer cette traque alors qu'ils sont à l'autre bout de la planète. Quant à Irina, elle n'a pas lâché prise. Elle poursuit toujours Laurent. Elle met du temps à le rattraper cependant. Ce n'est pas une traqueuse-née et elle refuse d'être aidée d'Alice. _

-L'orgueil l'en empêche.

-_Voilà. Elle veut en finir, seule._

-Alors, je suppose que Bella et Renée peuvent quitter l'Indonésie sans crainte.

-_Oui. Il n'y a plus rien à redouter. Pour le moment._ »

Bella boucla sa valise, le matin du départ, dans un état de perplexité et de fatigue mélangés.

« Ce furent les vacances les plus bizarres que j'ai jamais eues. »

Je caressai une mèche de ses cheveux, la repoussai derrière son oreille.

« Je suis désolé. »

Elle eut un petit sourire contraint.

« Est-ce que Renée me trouve bizarre?

-Oui. Les mères sont intuitives. Ne t'inquiète pas. Elle croit que je te manque. Phil lui manque aussi alors elle pense qu'il en va de même pour toi à propos de moi.

-Elle n'a pas tort. »

Sa tête tomba sur mon torse.

« Tu avais raison.

-C'est souvent le cas. » plastronnai-je avant de me refaire sérieux. « À propos de quoi, cette fois?

-À propos de l'hypothétique progéniture. Intégrer un enfant dans cet univers est irresponsable. Il deviendrait trop vite une cible de choix, le maillon faible de la famille. »

Je rabattis mes bras autour de son corps, peiné.

« Mon univers est sans pitié.

-Notre univers. » corrigea-t-elle.

C'était une façon de me faire comprendre qu'elle ne rejetait pas mon milieu, qu'elle voudrait toujours en faire partie, mais qu'elle en saisissait tous les risques et le danger.

Et je lus également autre chose entre les lignes.

« Tu te considères comme le maillon faible du clan. » affirmai-je.

Elle acquiesça.

« Cette semaine je me suis sentie complètement inutile. J'aurais voulu faire ma part. Après tout, toute cette histoire avec James, Victoria et Laurent, c'est de ma faute.

-Ôte-toi cette idée de la tête. Il n'y a de faute nulle part. Il n'y a que des faits: je t'aime. Et, quelle chance, c'est réciproque. Ce fait entraîne des conséquences, bonnes et mauvaises. Nous acceptons ces conséquences de bonne grâce. Je crois qu'il y a un prix à toute forme de bonheur. Ce qui s'est passé cette semaine en est un exemple.

-Je me demande ce qu'en pensent les autres. Eux, ils n'ont pas à accepter de payer ce prix, ils n'ont pas à subir les conséquences de notre choix.

-Tu te trompes. Ils se sentent tous concernés. Nous sommes un clan, une famille, et nous nous soutenons, quoi qu'il arrive. Humaine ou non, tu ne seras jamais considérée comme le maillon faible. »

Quelques souvenirs me traversèrent l'esprit et j'eus un petit rire.

« Crois-tu que ce sont les premiers ennuis que nous traversons? Chacun de nous a eu son lot de problèmes, que le clan a accepté et fait tout pour résoudre lesdits problèmes. Tiens, Jasper, par exemple. Je ne compte plus les fois où il a chuté, où notre clan a failli être découvert au grand jour parce qu'il avait manqué de près de céder à la tentation de tuer. Nous avons dû nous épauler pour nous couvrir, effacer nos traces, étouffer les rumeurs. Et une fois, Emmett a provoqué un carnivore solitaire en Oregon. Cet idiot a fait le fanfaron et il aurait pu être tué si Carlisle n'avait pas réussi à raisonner l'étranger. Pour calmer le jeu, il a fallu déménager alors qu'on venait tout juste d'arriver. Et puis, une fois, Alice a dépassé les bornes avec ses achats excessifs; une banque a fini par comprendre qu'une seule et même personne avait plusieurs comptes sous différents faux noms. Nous avons dû déployer des trésors d'ingéniosité pour tuer dans l'oeuf l'affaire qui avait atterri entre les mains du FBI. Tu vois? Tout le monde dans ce clan a déjà eu des ennuis et à chaque fois nous avons tout réglé ensemble. Et c'est ce qui arrive aujourd'hui, à nouveau. »

Quand je l'écartai pour relever son menton, un sourire en coin retroussait ses lèvres. J'embrassai ce sourire et lui tendis la poignée de sa valise.

« Tiens. Ta mère t'attend dans le hall. La navette est sur le point de partir.

-On se retrouve à l'aéroport?

-C'est un vol de jour alors que nous avions pris un vol de nuit pour le départ. Je vais devoir faire quelques détours pour éviter le soleil. Je crois même que je vais être obligé de faire le trajet dans la soute à bagages. Je ne peux pas me présenter au guichet sans attirer l'attention; tout l'établissement est vitré. Le soleil passe partout. »

Sa bouche s'entrouvrit d'hébétude.

« Tu plaisantes? !

-Ça promet d'être amusant. » ricanai-je. « Tout ira bien. Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'un Cullen voyage clandestinement. Carlisle a déjà fait tout le trajet San Francisco-Vancouver sur le toit d'un train. »

Elle avait encore les yeux ronds de stupeur quand la porte se ferma sur son passage.

La navette chargée d'amener les touristes à l'aéroport quitta l'hôtel. Je les suivis à bord d'une voiture louée la veille. J'étais soulagé de rentrer à la maison et en même temps désappointé de n'avoir pas su apprécié à sa juste valeur cette contrée. Et encore plus déçu que cette histoire avec Victoria et Laurent ne soit pas encore terminée. J'aurais voulu tourner la page, la dernière page d'un livre désagréable et pouvoir passer à autre chose. Mais non. D'autres pages s'étaient ajoutées et ne pas savoir ce qu'elles contenaient, ce qui nous attendait dans ce nouveau chapitre obscur, me révulsait.

A travers les villages et les différentes agglomérations, je circulai, l'esprit ouvert pour m'empêcher de trop ressasser cette histoire. Puis, peu à peu, une drôle de sensation m'envahit.

L'atmosphère était devenue tendue. Au cours de mon séjour, j'avais remarqué à quel point la population était joyeuse, festive, accueillante et débonnaire. Or, ce matin je quittais cet endroit en obtenant une toute autre vision de la région. Quelque chose dans l'air avait changé. Je ne l'avais pas senti auparavant, tout concentré que j'étais à surveiller ma compagne et à guetter la moindre information sur Victoria et Laurent au téléphone.

En déambulant sur l'autoroute, je me sentis de plus en plus assailli par l'esprit collectif de la région. Autour de moi les gens étaient nerveux, aux aguets. Partout, l'inquiétude régnait dans les consciences. Si j'élargissais mon champ d'écoute mental, une rumeur de peur commençait à s'étendre dans les petits villages près de la jungle. Une rumeur de peur difficile à définir, mais qui se communiquait d'individu à individu, faisant chemin jusqu'ici dans la grande métropole.

Contaminé par cette étrange crainte, j'arrêtai la voiture à l'ombre d'une aire de service.

Un mauvais pressentiment me tenaillait maintenant. Je connaissais très bien cette impression déplaisante. Cela m'était très familier. J'en étais accaparé de toute part, comme un filet qui se resserrait autour de moi et m'étouffait. Je l'avais déjà vécu juste avant de partir pour l'Irlande. J'avais senti qu'il ne fallait pas aller là-bas, que quelque chose de terrible arriverait, sans pouvoir mettre le doigt dessus. C'était exactement la même impression qui m'assaillait encore une fois: ne pas rester. Partir. Partir tout de suite d'ici.

À l'époque, cette sensation m'avait saisi bien avant de débarquer en Irlande. Pourquoi n'avais-je pas été pris d'un tel pressentiment avant notre départ pour l'Indonésie dans ce cas?

En Irlande, j'avais fini par comprendre qu'Igor était à l'origine de ce mauvais pressentiment. Aujourd'hui, à quoi devais-je m'attendre?

Igor était mort. Est-ce qu'un élément semblable à lui, son ancien acolyte Victoria par exemple, avait échappé à la vigilance d'Alice? Ou Laurent était-il revenu sur ses pas?

Je ne localisai aucun de ces deux esprits dans le coin. Peut-être se trouvaient-ils plus loin? Peut-être que cette étrange rumeur de peur était en rapport avec eux?

Je n'aimai pas du tout ce qui était en train de m'arriver. Je le sentais mal. Très mal.

Je devais comprendre ce qui se passait. Et pour le savoir, il me fallait remonter à la source de cette rumeur. J'étais convaincu que ce mauvais pressentiment était relié à l'atmosphère tendue.

Je jetai un dernier coup d'œil mental à l'esprit le plus près de Bella : Renée. Elles bavardaient ensemble alors que la navette franchissait le territoire de l'aéroport. Là-bas, tout était relativement calme. Les esprits étaient tranquilles de ce côté de la métropole, pas encore gagnée par la vague d'inquiétudes qui envahissait le territoire plus au Nord. Pas l'ombre d'une conscience vampirique non plus. J'avais donc le temps d'aller vérifier ce qui se passait avant que l'avion ne décolle.

La voiture me gênerait. Je ne voulais pas utiliser la route; trop de trafic. Je me faufilai dans une ruelle, trouvai un chemin qui reliait la campagne à la jungle et partis vers le nord.

Plus je m'approchai, plus la rumeur s'amplifia pour finalement devenir très distincte.

Je repérai des tas d'esprits confus, en déroute, paniqués. Des habitants fuyaient la forêt. Des huttes étaient désertés, des maisons sur pilotis étaient abandonnées, des villages entiers se vidaient dans une grande cohue et tous prenaient la direction de la ville. Tous les moyens pour fuir étaient bons; mobylettes, chevaux, voitures. Même la rivière qui se jetait dans l'océan était saturée de canots, de bateaux à moteur. Les petits chemins de terre battue étaient envahis par des buffles d'eau, des troupeaux de moutons, de porcs, que des fermiers conduisaient cahin-caha vers la ville. Les rizières se vidaient, les champs d'agriculture étaient abandonnés.

Je courus sous le couvert des arbres à contre-courant des habitants et même des animaux sauvages; les capucins, les perroquets, les daims.

Tous fuyaient quelque chose de terrifiant.

Les autorités étaient sollicitées de toute part par les villageois, complètement dépassées par la panique de la population. Je parvins à capter une conversation nette parmi le boucan mental qui envahissait la forêt.

« Cette chose a tué mon petit fils... Mon petit fils! »

Je me concentrai sur un fermier en pleurs entouré par quelques policiers locaux. Je vis par leur regard ébranlé une dépouille dans les fourrés; un corps d'adolescent à peine reconnaissable tant il était déchiqueté.

« C'est apparu de nulle part et ça a tout détruit! Mon petit-fils, il était tout ce qu'il me restait! » se lamentait le fermier, à genoux et en pleurs.

Les quelques policiers ne voulaient pas s'attarder et cherchaient à raisonner le vieil homme pour qu'il quitte les lieux au plus vite. On ne voulait pas faire d'enquête, chercher à comprendre l'origine de cette mort? Les représentants de la loi et de l'ordre voulaient ignorer les procédures habituelles? Qu'est-ce qui les poussait à manquer à leur devoir à ce point?

La peur.

Vraiment alarmé cette fois, je poursuivis mon chemin. Je tombai sur une fermette, en rotin et en bambou, du moins j'en trouvai les ruines, car tout s'était écroulé. Il y avait un petit pâturage derrière où des buffles gisaient dans leur sang. Je dévisageai la scène, à la fois dégoûté et effrayé.

Je m'enfonçai dans la jungle et trouvai le résultat d'un vrai carnage : des crocodiles, des singes, des flamands roses… tous mis en pièces. La végétation avait pris une sinistre teinte pourpre et un ruisseau qui serpentait entre les arbres était devenu écarlate.

Tout ce sang me monta à la tête. Ma gorge commença à brûler, mais je tins bon et j'ignorai la soif. Il fallait que je continue, que je sache ce qui s'était passé. Une voix en moi me conjurait de rebrousser chemin, de fuir comme tout le monde. Je tâchai d'en faire abstraction, de me convaincre que, moi, créature de la nuit, n'avait aucune raison de fuir, aucune raison de craindre quoi que ce soit.

Je finis par tomber sur une odeur bizarre. C'était une odeur animale, féline. J'étais amateur de félins et d'habitude cet arôme me plaisait bien. Pas cette fois. Il y avait une note agressive dans ce parfum et une trace de… d'intemporalité.

Demeurant sur mes gardes, je suivis cette trace, m'éloignant de plus en plus de toute civilisation. Je me retrouvai dans un coin de forêt obscure et dense. Personne n'était encore venu ici. Tout était à l'état brut. Mais pas un seul animal, ne serait-ce qu'un moustique, ne se trouvait ici. Ils avaient tous déguerpi.

C'est alors que je perçus un lourd grondement, suivi d'un cri à donner la chair de poule. Un cri qui s'apparentait à un rugissement, toutefois jamais un cri pareil ne m'avait inspiré autant de terreur.

Et soudain, surgissant de nulle part, je vis une tache orange passer à toute vitesse entre les palmiers.

Victoria? !

J'eus le réflexe de poursuivre la chose qui se déplaçait à une vitesse folle. Même le coureur d'élite que j'étais eut du mal à la rattraper.

Le terrible rugissement retentit encore une fois, faisant trembler la terre. Aucun doute, il venait de cette chose orange. Impossible que ce soit Victoria. Pas un vampire ne pouvait émettre un tel hurlement bestial.

Si ce n'était pas elle, qu'est-ce que c'était?

Je le découvris bien malgré moi quand la tache orange pila net sur place. Je freinai juste à temps pour distinguer une masse gigantesque sur quatre pattes faire demi tour et tomber nez à museau avec moi.

Je me pétrifiai d'horreur, mortifié par ce qui se dressait devant moi.

Un monstre tout droit sorti de l'enfer. Jamais je n'avais vu une créature aussi terrifiante. Plus terrifiante même qu'un loup-garou.

L'écume dégoulinante de sang à la gueule et les iris d'un écarlate glacial, la silhouette monstrueuse de ce qui avait déjà été un tigre me toisait avec mépris.

Et ce fut là que tout devint limpide et clair. Sinistrement clair.

L'énorme bête, courroucée par ma présence, émit un grognement sauvage, immonde. Ce fut ce son menaçant qui me sortit de ma tétanie et j'écoutai enfin la petite voix en moi qui m'ordonnait de fuir.

Je détalai, scandalisé et épouvanté par ce que je venais de découvrir.

Je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre. Je me savais pas de taille contre _ça_. Ce monstre était plus fort qu'une armée de vampires, plus fort qu'un loup-garou. Y tenir tête était suicidaire.

Courir était la seule solution qui me paraissait logique, mais ce fut une erreur. Il n'y avait pas plus tentant pour un monstre de courir après une proie.

L'animal me talonna aussitôt. Je jetai un oeil derrière mon épaule et vit une tête hideuse, les crocs sortis, le regard fou. Les pattes griffues mordaient la terre sur son passage, brisaient les souches que je contournais, réduisaient en miettes les rochers par-dessus lesquels je sautais et jetaient à terre les arbres entre lesquels je zigzaguais. Cette chose était folle à lier, assoiffée, enragée, incontrôlable, déchaînée, totalement possédée par un courroux sauvage et incapable de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

Tentant de garder mon sang-froid, je m'emparai de mon téléphone à ma hanche. Le temps que je compose un numéro et que j'amène l'appareil à mon oreille, je dus manoeuvrer un virage en épingle pour tenter de dérouter la monstruosité qui ne voulait lâcher prise.

« _Allô!_ » entendis-je.

« Carlisle! » m'égosillai-je.

Détectant la panique dans mon ton, mon père fut sur le qui-vive.

« _Que t'arrive-t-il?_ »

J'ouvris la bouche, mais un cri strident derrière moi me coupa la parole. La chose me rattrapait.

« _Qu'est-ce que c'était? _» s'alarma Carlisle.

Je bifurquai encore, sautai par-dessus une rivière.

« Je sais ce qu'est venu faire Laurent! » criai-je pour enterrer le hurlement de dément. « Il a… AAH! »

La pression agressive d'une patte griffue dans mon dos m'expédia en avant et je m'étalai dans la terre. En roulant sur moi-même, le téléphone glissa de mes mains et se perdit dans les fourrés.

Les dents serrées, je tentai de me relever, mais je dus simplement rouler encore une fois pour éviter le tigre enragé qui avait pris son élan pour m'aplatir au sol. J'évitai de justesse l'assaut.

« _Edward! _» perçus-je confusément depuis les fourrés. La voix s'éloigna du récepteur. « _Alice ! Que lui arrive-t-il, nom de Dieu?_ » Puis elle se refit proche. « _Edward, qu'est-ce qui se passe? Edward! _»

Je voulus ramper vers l'appareil. L'animal rugit de plus belle et bondit sur moi au même moment.

_**A Suivre.**_

* * *

_Ne me trucidez pas, je vous avais prévenu que ce serait une série de chapitres stressants :P_

_Merci à tout le monde pour vos messages d'encouragements et vos témoignages touchants, ça m'émeut toujours autant, sachez-le. Vous êtes une source constante de motivation et même d'inspiration, je vous en suis très reconnaissante. Bonne fin d'année à tous, je vous adore et on se retrouve... heu... peut-être à Noël ou les premiers jours de Janvier, tout dépend de mon cerveau et de mon temps libre._


	49. Bonne Année

_Que dire... Pardon pour mon retard? Ceci étant un espace de publication, pas d'épanchement sur ma petite vie, je ne vais pas expliquer pourquoi j'ai mis du temps à poster la suite et pourquoi je risque de prendre autant de temps pour écrire les prochains chapitres à venir. Je ne peux que m'excuser et vous demander humblement d'être patients. Encore. Merci pour votre intérêt envers mon histoire, merci de rêver et de vous évader avec moi._

**Chapitre 48**

**Bonne Année**

Le premier réflexe que j'eus fut celui de toute proie; me protéger autant que je le pouvais. Mon bras sur le visage, je guettai l'impact. Et quel impact. Je me sentis saisi par le poignet et balloté violemment contre un arbre. Ce dernier se cassa quand je le heurtai et il serait tombé sur mon agresseur si seulement il n'avait pas fait un bond arrière à ce moment pour l'éviter. Le temps que dura ce bond, je pus m'extirper le bras de sa gueule. Dans un horrible fracas, le tronc s'écrasa dans les fourrés et un petit craquement étouffé m'apprit que le portable venait de se faire écrabouiller sous la masse. Il ne m'aurait guère servi de toute façon. En quoi les miens auraient-ils pu m'aider, à l'autre bout du monde?

L'arbre tombé me sépara de la bête pendant une seconde salutaire. L'instant suivant, mes jambes me propulsaient à des centaines de mètres de la menace. Je déguerpis, peu importe où, je n'en avais cure du moment que je m'éloignais de cette monstruosité.

La bête me prit encore en chasse, évidemment. Ma nouvelle odeur y était sûrement pour quelque chose dans cet acharnement, je sentais à moitié Bella.

Distancer ce monstre était mon unique préoccupation bien qu'une partie de mon cerveau se mettait à cogiter.

Il y avait un truc anormal chez-moi.

Je devais souffrir. J'étais _supposé _souffrir. Je n'avais mal nulle part. Pourtant, cette chose venait d'attraper mon bras entre ses crocs. M'en extirper avait été facile. Trop facile. Et sans dommage, ce qui était encore plus étonnant. L'adrénaline ne pouvait pas masquer à ce point la douleur.

Je jetai un œil à mon bras intact, sans cesser de courir. Il aurait dû être en charpie. Arraché même. Pourquoi je n'avais rien?

Je notai alors que mon poignet était nu.

Ce n'était pas mon bras que la chose avait mordu et arraché. C'était le bracelet de Bella.

« _Il paraît que les flèches et les lances ne peuvent le transpercer._ »

Les canines de tigre vampirisé non plus apparemment. Tout de même, il ne devait pas avoir résisté très longtemps avec une dentition pareille.

Je ne sus pas si je devais être soulagé ou plutôt enragé; l'effroi dominait sur tout le reste.

Je courais toujours en fendant les fougères et les feuilles de palmier qui envahissaient la jungle, accompagné de très près par les grondements furieux de la bête qui saccageait tout sur son passage.

J'étais scandalisé, estomaqué, atterré par le geste de Laurent.

Voilà donc comment il comptait se débarrasser de nous? Mordre un tigre sans le tuer... Il ne pouvait créer de meilleure arme. Quelle bassesse! Trop lâche pour se battre lui-même, il s'était fabriqué un soldat pour faire faire le sale boulot à sa place!

C'était une idée perfide, efficace mais surtout très aléatoire. Un animal ne peut obéir à personne. Je comprenais pourquoi Laurent était parti aussitôt son méfait accompli. Il savait qu'il venait d'engendrer une ignominie. Il avait laissé le venin faire son œuvre et ne pouvait qu'espérer que cet animal finisse par massacrer la proie voulue parmi les centaines d'habitants de l'île.

Je ne savais que faire maintenant. Je ne pouvais regagner la civilisation avec ce monstre à mes trousses. Et j'étais très conscient que je ne pourrais absolument rien faire contre une création pareille. Je n'aurais pas l'arrogance de m'y mesurer, comme je l'avais fait avec le loup-garou. Il avait été logique, allant de soi, de me battre contre Brody puisque nous étions des ennemis naturels. Mais cette chose-là n'était pas mon ennemie. Elle était le résultat de la démence d'un autre. Un résultat plus alarmant et destructeur que tout ce que j'avais pu affronter par le passé.

L'oreille tendue, je réalisai que les grondements furieux s'éloignaient de ma position. L'animal avait cessé de me poursuivre. Je faillis pousser un soupir de soulagement toutefois je freinai brusquement quand je compris pourquoi on ne me talonnait plus.

Il y avait des esprits humains dans les parages. Des paysans en déroute qui avaient voulu prendre un raccourci par la forêt pour atteindre plus rapidement la ville. Le tigre les avait sentis… Des humains au sang frais, c'était beaucoup plus attrayant que moi.

Sans réfléchir, je revins sur mes pas. Il fallait que je le rattrape avant qu'il ne les trouve.

Je le pistai facilement. Non à l'odeur mais bien aux cris qu'il laissait surgir et résonner dans toute la jungle. Les esprits humains s'affolèrent quand les rugissements démentiels de l'animal se firent entendre près de leur position.

Tout juste avant d'apparaître à leur vue, je parvins à rattraper le tigre. Je sautai à pieds joints sur son dos et repris immédiatement mon élan pour atterrir au sol. J'eus la sensation d'avoir sauté sur un énorme rocher. L'animal ne plia pas d'un millimètre sous mon poids, cependant le geste avait été suffisant pour attirer son attention. Il gronda de plus belle et fit demi-tour d'un mouvement saccadé.

Ses yeux injectés de sang croisèrent les miens et nous nous toisâmes. Je ne pouvais lire un esprit animal, mais je pouvais lire la soif dans son regard. Et, caché très profondément, je pus distinguer aussi la peur. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Son nouvel instinct de survie avait le total contrôle sur lui; se nourrir, toujours se nourrir. Ou détruire ce qui se mettait en travers de son chemin, en l'occurrence, moi, à cet instant.

Je l'agaçai encore, sans jamais le toucher. Je me déplaçais si vite que je devais sûrement avoir l'air d'un moustique qui virevoltait autour de lui. Il tenta de me chasser à coups de pattes, feulant et crachant avec hargne, pour ensuite se concentrer sur l'odeur humaine tentatrice qui s'éloignait en panique. Je parvins néanmoins à l'agacer suffisamment pour qu'il oublie la soif et s'occupe à nouveau de moi. Quand je fus certain qu'il me pourchasserait, je cessai mon jeu et partis dans le sens contraire des humains.

Il me prit en chasse dans un galop rageur. Je m'enfonçai dans les profondeurs de la jungle, là où aucune présence humaine ne pourrait détourner son attention. Si j'étais terrorisé par ce phénomène, je ne pouvais permettre qu'il s'en prenne à des innocents. Le maintenir occupé ailleurs était la seule chose que je pouvais faire pour l'empêcher de rejoindre la population. Mais combien de temps tiendrais-je? J'étais infatigable et ce monstre l'était tout autant. Tôt ou tard, l'appétit prendrait le dessus et le tigre se mettrait en quête d'une proie.

La solution idéale était de détruire cet animal. C'était hélas la seule issue possible pour lui. On ne pouvait éduquer un animal, lui apprendre les règles de notre condition. Je n'avais cependant rien sous la main pour tenter de l'arrêter et il était trop fort pour moi. J'adorais chasser les félins parce qu'ils représentaient déjà un défi à éliminer. À leur état normal, bien entendu. Alors, un tigre vampirisé représentait un vrai cauchemar. C'était une créature tout en muscles d'acier à l'ossature impossible à briser. Sa peau à elle seule était une armure sans faille. Sans compter ses dents. Seul, je n'y arriverais pas. Je ne pouvais qu'essayer de gagner du temps...

Mon seul réconfort dans cet inextricable chaos, c'était que Bella se trouvait à bord d'un avion à cette heure, bien loin de la tourmente de la jungle. Laurent aura agi trop tard, mais les dégâts seraient tout de même considérables.

Je tentai de l'amener au pied d'une falaise située près d'une vieille carrière de minerais désaffectée qui datait de l'époque coloniale. Je fis trembler la terre instable pour que tombent sur lui des rochers.

Rien à faire pour le stopper. Il se déterra du tas de pierres aussi facilement que d'un tas de paille.

Je pensai alors au volcan sur l'île d'à côté; Java. Il avait été en activité récemment. Y avait-il moyen de creuser la terre, trouver une faille et jeter l'animal dans la lave brûlante?

Je commençais à faiblir. Je courais plus maladroitement. J'avais soif. Des jours que je n'avais pas chassé. La dénutrition me déconcentrait. Et l'animal commençait à démontrer du désintérêt. Il avait peut-être massacré de nombreux animaux et tué des humains, il avait encore soif. Il en était toujours ainsi, au début. La gorge brûlait constamment, l'appel du sang nous tenaillait sans cesse.

Chaque fois qu'il tentait d'abandonner sa course, je le stoppais et l'agaçais encore, provoquant une colère qui prenait le dessus sur ses besoins primaires. Puis je continuais de courir.

Je ne sus pas combien de temps je courus ainsi, tournant en rond dans la jungle. Une éternité, me semblait-il.

Ma course interminable finit par me mener à un torrent. Une rivière déchaînée se déversait plus loin dans une chute immense. Ce fut là que je commis un premier faux pas. Le sol était d'une solidité précaire ici, spongieux et boueux. Je longeai le lit de la rivière et, à un moment, la terre s'affaissa brusquement sous mes pieds. Des morceaux de glaise et d'herbes se détachèrent et tombèrent dans le torrent tandis que je sautais sur le bas-côté pour retrouver un sol plus sûr et solide. Ce pas de côté pour stabiliser ma prise permit au tigre de me rattraper.

Un frisson me parcourut l'échine alors que l'ombre de la bête me surplombait dans son élan. Je jetai un coup d'œil rapide au torrent. C'était une solution lâche. Tant pis. Je plongeai. Le tigre eut le temps de m'envoyer un coup de pattes sur l'épaule. Ses griffes m'éraflèrent la peau et une vive douleur me traversa le bras tandis que je touchais la surface de l'eau.

Aussitôt, je fus emporté. Je n'avais pas besoin de nager, mon corps fut transporté violemment dans les flots, bien loin de la menace. Je ne sus pas s'il m'avait suivi. Le torrent était si fort que je pouvais à peine entendre ce qui se passait à la surface. Je me laissai emporter jusqu'à l'immense cascade. Je ne cherchai même pas à éviter la chute. Je tourbillonnai et dégringolai dans l'écume blanche. Je tombai sur des rochers, une centaine de mètres plus bas. La pression de l'eau qui s'abattait de la falaise était si forte que j'eus du mal à me dépêtrer des algues et des pierres coupantes.

Le courant parvint à m'emporter de nouveau. Je ne luttai pas ni ne cherchai à gagner la rive. J'étais si las que je me laissai transporter. Une douleur lancinante me vrillait l'épaule; les griffes de l'animal étaient aussi venimeuses que ses canines. On aurait dit que des tas de petites aiguilles creusaient ma chair. Si le mal n'avait rien à voir avec ma transformation, il brûlait tout de même comme des tisons. Mon propre venin finit par éliminer la dose ennemie, heureusement.

Je dérivai sous l'eau jusqu'à ce que la rivière fût plus calme. J'ignorais combien de kilomètres j'avais parcouru ainsi et si le monstre m'avait poursuivi jusqu'ici. J'espérais que non. Mon odeur ne pouvait être pistée alors que j'étais dans l'eau. J'aurais peut-être un peu de répit…

Je regrettai mes dernières pensées. Je ne pouvais pas désirer que ce monstre me laisse tranquille. S'il me laissait en paix, ce ne serait que pour aller chasser des innocents ailleurs. Il aurait mieux valu que je reste là-bas à lui tenir tête. Je me sentais en quelque sorte responsable de sa création et de la terreur qu'il semait sur son chemin.

Or je ne me résignai pas pour autant à sortir de l'eau. Je dérivais, mes pensées en faisaient tout autant. Le visage tourné vers la surface, je laissai défiler les contours du paysage devant mes yeux, déformés par le rideau d'eau qui me recouvrait. Je n'y portai pas d'attention particulière jusqu'à ce que je constate que le lit de la rivière rejoignait la vieille carrière désaffectée. Jadis la rivière avait sûrement servi à transporter de la marchandise par bateau... Les vestiges d'un ancien camp apparurent à mon regard fatigué, les images tordues par les ondulations de l'eau: une tente, une lampe à l'huile, une vieille voiture -années 20, sans toit-, des poteaux électriques -tiens on utilisait l'électricité déjà à l'époque?-, une foreuse rouillée, un système de poulie, une vieille traque de chemin de fer qui montait vers les grottes, un locotracteur -il y avait sûrement une voie ferrée qui allait jusqu'aux galeries-, une brouette, des outils... La rivière passait près des puits, sans doute... Une galerie en partie sous-terraine... Sous-terrain... Ha. Ça me rappelait l'Alaska, le coup de grisou qui avait déclenché l'avalanche. Bella avait tant craint pour tous les mineurs... Bella...

Bella.

Illumination.

Sans l'avoir demandé, sans avoir réfléchi, je venais d'avoir une idée.

La solution venait toujours de Bella. Mon inspiration. Ma muse.

Seul, je ne pouvais rien faire contre le tigre qui menaçait l'île entière. Alors, je devais agir comme tous les humains; m'en remettre à d'autres moyens que ma force, mes pouvoirs. Je devais utiliser l'environnement à mon avantage. Être rusé là où la puissance faisait défaut.

Je m'activai dans l'eau et refis surface. Je sautai sur la rive. J'étais couvert d'eau, d'algues et de boue. Je m'ébrouai comme un chien. La lassitude m'avait quitté pour faire place à une nouvelle détermination. J'analysai tout ce qui était apparu à mes yeux sans que j'y porte attention, sans comprendre leur utilité. Il me fallait être méthodique. J'avais mal utilisé la carrière auparavant. Elle m'offrait ce que j'avais besoin depuis le début, mais j'avais pensé en vampire, pas en humain.

Je flairai les parages, ne trouvai _son_ odeur nulle part. Il devait avoir abandonné ma traque pour trouver une proie ailleurs. Il fallait faire vite avant qu'il ne s'en prenne à quelqu'un d'autre.

Je regardai encore autour de moi tout ce qui avait passé devant mes yeux sans que je n'y accorde bien d'importance: la voiture, les câbles, la lampe à l'huile... Plus loin, la végétation, qui avait repris ses droits après l'abandon de l'exploitation de la mine, se faisait rare, là où la rivière ne passait pas. La verdure faisait place à des rochers couleur sable, le sol était gravier. Je repérai la falaise dans laquelle j'avais essayé d'ensevelir le tigre précédemment. Il y avait d'autres crevasses plus loin, moins profondes.

Je m'emparai du locotracteur rouillé, m'en servis comme récipient géant pour le remplir d'eau de la rivière. Je versai le contenu dans une crevasse, refis ce manège jusqu'à ce que la crevasse devienne un bassin d'eau peu profond. Je déterrai les vieux câbles qui servaient à alimenter la foreuse, priai pour qu'il y ait encore du courant. Malheur. La foreuse ne s'activa pas quand j'abaissai le vieil interrupteur couvert de limon. Zut. Il me fallait trouver une source d'électricité ailleurs.

Je m'en occuperais plus tard. Je passai à la seconde phase du plan qui se construisait dans ma tête. Je saisis les vieilles lampes à l'huile et vidai tout leur contenu dans le locotracteur. Je défonçai la vieille voiture pour en arracher le réservoir d'essence et vidai ce qui en restait dans l'énorme récipient. Ce ne serait pas assez... Il m'en fallait plus.

Pas le choix; il me fallait retourner vers les petits villages. Je longeai la rivière, retournai à mon point de départ. Là où il y avait une fermette abandonnée, je trouvai un bidon d'essence pour une petite mobylette et la chance me sourit quand je tombai sur une vieille génératrice qui servait au petit poste de police, l'un des seuls bâtiments à avoir de l'électricité dans cette région paysanne. Je ramenai mon butin à la carrière et préparai le reste de mon plan.

Lorsque tout fut en place, je traquai le tigre dans le jungle. Je repérai sa fragrance mi-animale mi-intemporelle. Quand je le trouvai, il avait eu l'occasion de s'en prendre à une autre proie. Un daim. J'avais tellement soif que les relents du massacre m'étourdissaient. Je me secouai pour rester concentré. Il me fallait agir vite.

Je cessai de respirer et fonçai sur l'animal en transe, complètement absorbé dans sa besogne. Je lui arrachai des dents sa proie et pris la fuite.

« Allez... Suis-moi... Viens... » souhaitai-je de toutes mes forces.

Un rugissement à en crever mes tympans retentit derrière moi. Le tigre me poursuivait, enragé par mon geste. Tant mieux.

Je courus jusqu'à la carrière, manquant à plusieurs reprises de me faire mordre un mollet et la tête. J'enjambai la crevasse remplie d'eau et laissai tomber le daim au passage. Le tigre à mes trousses se laissa guider par le sang et sauta dans la crevasse. Il atterrit dans la mare dont le niveau d'eau lui recouvrait que les coussinets. Ce serait suffisant... Il ne vit pas les câbles de la foreuse arrachés qui pendaient dans l'eau, trop occupé à vider la carcasse de sa substance vitale. J'activai aussitôt la génératrice. Un grésillement électrique se fit entendre dans les câbles et un couinement fou furieux m'apprit que je venais d'obtenir le résultat voulu; l'eau dans le bassin servit de conducteur et le tigre se fit électrocuter. Un choc pareil aurait tué n'importe quel autre animal ou humain, mais ce n'était pas le but de la manœuvre.

Je ne voulus pas me réjouir tout de suite de ma victoire, le plus crucial du plan était à venir. J'attrapai le locotracteur rempli d'essence et d'huile et en jetai le contenu du haut de la crevasse. L'animal paralysé par le choc continue ne put l'éviter et il se retrouva enduit de la tête aux pattes. La seconde suivante, je frictionnais entre elles deux pierres de la carrière, seul moyen de provoquer une étincelle de feu. Je mis en flammes mon t-shirt et le jetai dans la crevasse.

Des rubans de flammes jaillirent immédiatement sur la surface de la fourrure. Le tigre, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur, la langue pendante entre ses canines entrouvertes, ne put rien faire contre le brasier qui prenait forme sur lui, toujours paralysé par les milliers de volts qui lui traversaient le corps. Hurlant de douleur, devenue encore plus démente, la bête se tortilla dans tous les sens. Dans sa folie, les câbles conducteurs furent arrachés de la génératrice. Libéré du choc électrique, le tigre courut, sauta, puis se roula dans les gravats de pierre.

Rien à faire, les flammes résistaient. Je reculai par précaution et contemplai ce macabre spectacle faire son œuvre. En bougeant, l'essence dégoulina de plus belle à travers la fourrure et le feu se répandit jusqu'au cou. Une odeur âcre de chair calcinée emplit l'air. La bête courut, sauta, convulsa. Je fus heureux d'être entouré de rochers. Si nous étions restés dans la jungle, l'animal enflammé aurait fini par mettre le feu aux arbres dans sa folie. Ici, entouré que de pierres et de sable, il ne pouvait faire aucun dégât.

Quand tout ressembla à une structure noire informe et fumante, j'achevai le reste de la besogne. Je repérai ce qui avait été le cou et arrachai la tête du corps, pour être certain que le cerveau ne commande plus rien aux autres membres.

C'était fini.

Si interminable et sans issue m'avait paru cet affrontement, sa fin me sembla presque incroyable.

Je fermai les yeux, à la fois soulagé et écœuré.

Je m'accordai le droit de me laisser gagner par une douce torpeur et je tombai à genoux.

J'avais réussi... J'avais peine à y croire.

Je me retrouvai étendu sur le dos, haletant. Je ne comprenais pas trop pourquoi j'étais essoufflé. Mon corps n'avait pas besoin de repos. À moins que ce corps fut pris d'un ancien réflexe humain de s'oxygéner après avoir fait un si grand effort physique. Car, même pour un coureur d'élite tel que moi, j'étais allé au bout de mes capacités.

J'entrouvris les yeux et rencontrai une vieille amie réconfortante. La lune. Pour la première fois je constatais qu'il faisait nuit. Mon calvaire avait duré toute une journée, et toute une soirée.

La lune était immense dans cette partie du monde. Elle me paraissait plus près, presque palpable. Elle semblait veiller sur moi... Tsst. J'étais si fatigué mentalement, que mes pensées divaguaient.

Je ne cessai pas pour autant de regarder la lune. Je la fixai jusqu'à ce que je me fus complètement calmé.

Je devais une fière chandelle aux humains qui avaient laissé cette vieille carrière presque intacte.

Des humains qui en ce moment étaient terrorisés.

Plus le temps de paresser. On viendrait enquêter dans la jungle, on chercherait à comprendre... Il fallait effacer toute trace du méfait de Laurent.

Résolu à terminer le travail convenablement, je bondis sur mes pieds. J'attrapai ce qui restait du daim et du tigre puis je partis de Sumatra à la course pour rejoindre l'île d'à côté, Java. Je me débrouillai pour éviter les humains, passai par la jungle pour atteindre le volcan. La zone était interdite d'accès à cause des fumées qui continuaient encore à s'échapper malgré la dernière éruption qui datait d'un certain temps. Je jetai les restes dans une fente de la montagne, là où aucun humain ne pourrait s'aventurer sans mourir étouffé.

Quand je sortis de la zone, j'étais aussi noir que du charbon à cause de la suie et des cendres.

Je revins vers Sumatra et la nage me nettoya un peu. Une fois de retour sur la terre ferme, je me mis en quête de ma voiture louée. Je devais la retrouver, tous mes papiers (et faux-papiers) étaient à l'intérieure. Je devais aussi trouver un téléphone. Rien de ce qui s'était passé n'avait échappé à Alice, j'en étais certain. Elle savait que j'irais bien. C'était sûrement pour cette raison qu'aucun des miens n'avait fini par me rejoindre après tout ce temps. Néanmoins, je devais les rassurer de vive voix.

Toutefois, je restai planté là, aussi immobile et enraciné que les palmiers autour de moi. J'étais épuisé mentalement et assoiffé, ce qui me clouait sur place. La conscience d'avoir échappé de peu à une mort certaine me tétanisait aussi. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'un vampire pouvait craindre cette petite chose qu'on appelait la mort...

Bella...

J'étais vraiment heureux qu'elle ignore ce qui se passe. Le temps de vol était si long vers le continent américain qu'elle devait être encore dans l'avion à cette heure. Elle me croyait sans doute quelque part caché dans la soute à bagages. Heureusement que sa mère l'accompagnait. Elle ne chercherait pas à me trouver tant qu'elle ne serait pas de retour chez-elle. D'ici là, j'aurais eu le temps de mettre la main sur un téléphone.

Penser à mon amoureuse me redonna assez de volonté et de vigueur pour marcher à travers la jungle jusqu'à atteindre la civilisation. Sur mon chemin, la nature était immobile, comme si elle retenait son souffle. J'avais l'habitude que les animaux s'éloignent en ma présence, mais la faune n'avait jamais été hantée d'un tel silence morbide jusqu'ici. Les méfaits du tigre avaient de graves répercussions.

Je repassai par tous les petits villages abandonnés et, maintenant que la menace avait été éradiquée, je pus mieux observer les dégâts que le tigre avait causés. Ou plutôt, que Laurent avait causés.

Aucun vampire n'avait déjà commis un acte aussi irresponsable et vil. Même les carnivores savaient qu'engendrer un animal ne pouvait que mener au chaos total. A plus forte raison dans ce cas-ci!

Un nouveau-né humain était plus fort qu'un vampire ordinaire et difficilement contrôlable. Alors, un nouveau-né animal était carrément fou et extrêmement puissant. Surtout un tigre qui était déjà un animal dangereux à l'état normal. Une fois transformée, la bête était devenue indestructible. Et surtout folle à lier. Impossible pour elle de réfléchir, de comprendre ce qui lui arrive. L'instinct de tueur prenait le pas sur le reste. Pas étonnant que toute la population fût en émoi.

J'avais réussi à éliminer cette pauvre bête et je suppose qu'un certain sentiment de fierté aurait dû me gagner. Il n'en fut rien. Surtout quand je découvris sur mon chemin d'autres cadavres laissés à eux-mêmes dans la panique créée plus tôt durant la journée. L'impression de ne pas avoir agi assez vite me tenaillait.

Il m'aurait semblé logique de faire un peu de ménage, ou du moins fermer les yeux des humains décédés, mais je ne pouvais rien déplacer, rien toucher. On ne devait pas se douter que les villages abandonnés avaient été occupés. On se demanderait qui n'avait pas fui, qui avait osé rester…

Il fallait laisser les humains s'occuper eux-mêmes des dégâts lorsqu'ils reviendraient dans le coin. En attendant, pour rejoindre la grande ville, je fus contraint de passer à travers ce désastre qui ne faisait qu'augmenter davantage ma haine envers Laurent et Victoria à chaque pas.

Qui des deux avait eu cette idée complètement folle?

Laurent sans doute. Il savait que ce serait de Victoria qu'on se méfierait le plus, que ce serait elle qu'Alice surveillerait. Il avait eu le temps d'agir à sa guise avant qu'on ne comprenne le subterfuge. D'autant plus qu'il était au courant du don de ma soeur. Il savait qu'une attaque directement liée à Bella et moi aurait été interceptée. Attaquer un tigre était aléatoire, hasardeux, alors Alice n'avait rien vu.

Tout compte fait, son désir d'atteindre un nourrisson au sang pur et neuf ne devait pas être relié à moi. Il ne désirait pas de force supplémentaire pour me battre. Il désirait cette force à des fins plus subtiles; mordre un animal et ne pas le siphonner jusqu'à ce qu'il meure, par exemple. Cette force il voulait l'utiliser pour plusieurs animaux. Il aurait eu beaucoup plus de chances d'atteindre la cible voulue s'il avait mordu plus qu'un animal. Puisqu'il n'avait pu atteindre un nourrisson, il avait donc eu assez de retenue que pour engendrer un seul animal. Et pas des moindres. Un tigre...

Si l'idée de Laurent avait échoué, les conséquences restaient tout de même tragiques. Tous ces gens, morts juste parce qu'ils étaient au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment...

Il me fallut bientôt m'éloigner au pas de course des petits villages abandonnés. Ma gorge était un incendie. J'avais vraiment soif et la vue de tous ces cadavres frais m'enivrait. Je ne voulais pas céder au désir de chasser. Pas ici. Les habitants de cette île, animaux ou humains, avaient subi trop de pertes. Hors de question d'ajouter un cadavre de plus au lot. J'attendrais d'être à la maison.

Lorsque j'eus atteint la ville, une cacophonie mentale envahissait le territoire et je fus assailli de toute part par des consciences effrayées, paniquées. L'état d'alerte avait été proclamée par les autorités. Partout où je passais, les téléviseurs et les radios ne faisaient que parler du massacre dans la jungle.

Génial... Les médias s'étaient déjà emparés de l'affaire. Manquait plus que ça.

Au moins, la version officielle de l'histoire demeurait humaine, pas surnaturelle; un tigre atteint de la rage avait fait des ravages dans la région.

J'aurais voulu rassurer tous ces gens, leur dire que la menace avait été éliminée. Hélas, je devais me taire et ne pas attirer l'attention sur moi. J'étais de toute façon pas du tout présentable dans l'état où je me trouvais.

Même si je n'avais pas l'intention de me montrer aux humains jusqu'à ce que j'eus atteint Forks, je piquai des vêtements sur une corde à linge d'une quelconque habitation, discrètement, et je me dirigeai vers la station-service où j'avais laissé ma voiture. Elle était toujours là, même si j'avais laissé les clefs dans le contact. L'établissement était vide. On avait aussi déserté ce coin de la région.

J'allais tourner la clef dans le contact quand une sonnerie lointaine résonna dans le silence de la nuit. Je jetai un oeil sur la station, remarquai aussitôt la vieille cabine téléphonique près de l'entrée du magasin.

Ma main au feu qu'il s'agissait de ma soeur. Elle seule pouvait savoir où me trouver et quand.

J'allai décrocher, me composant un sourire de circonstance pour la rassurer bien qu'après tous ces événements une énorme lassitude me faisait traîner les pieds.

« Salut petite soeur. » dis-je, enjoué.

« _Edward._ »

Je frémis.

« Bella? »

Après une seconde d'incrédulité, une immense joie m'envahit.

« Bella...

-_Salut._ » entendis-je soupirer. Un soupir de pur soulagement qui me fit comprendre qu'elle savait ce par quoi je venais de passer. Alice y était sûrement pour quelque chose.

« Salut. » répondis-je, les yeux fermés pour mieux me concentrer sur les notes douces de sa voix. Ma soif s'évapora instantanément. Une lueur plein de chaleur vint emplir ma poitrine à la place de l'incendie. Une source de lumière et d'apaisement bienvenue après la journée chaotique que je venais de vivre.

« _Tu vas bien? Tu n'as rien?_

-Je me porte comme un charme. »

_Note à moi-même; porter des vêtements épais jusqu'à ce que les plaies sur mon épaule se fussent résorbées. _

« Tu as atterri plus tôt que je le croyais. Je pensais que j'aurais le temps de te rejoindre avant que tu ne prennes conscience que j'avais... raté ton vol.

-_Que s'est-il passé exactement? _» me pressa-t-elle, la voix chevrotante.

« Alice ne t'a pas fait le topo?

-_Elle ne m'a dit que les grandes lignes puis m'a refilé un numéro où te rejoindre à une certaine heure précise. Elle n'a pas pu tout me raconter, nous étions en présence de mes parents. Renée a tenu à me conduire jusqu'à la maison. A mon arrivée, Charlie était dans tous ses états. Il était plus que content que je sois partie de Sumatra. A la télé, il avait entendu parler d'une histoire abracadabrante aux infos internationales. _»

Super. La nouvelle faisait les manchettes jusqu'à Forks.

« _Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de tigre? _»

Je tâchai de résumer la situation, en occultant les détails sanglants.

« Laurent est complètement fou. » décrétai-je pour conclure.

Le long silence qui s'en suivit se passait d'explication. Bella était horrifiée.

« _Un tigre... C'est... Je ne pensais pas que c'était possible de transformer un animal._

-Le venin d'un serpent à sonnette peut agir autant sur les animaux que les humains, non? Même chose pour le venin de vampires.

-_Mon dieu... C'est vraiment horrible!_

-C'est fini maintenant. »

Elle ne m'entendit pas.

«_ Un tigre vampire créé à mon intention... _»

Elle mesurait toute l'horreur de la situation.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. C'est fini, Bella. Personne ne t'atteindra, tu m'entends?

-_Il a atteint tous ces gens... Il t'a atteint, toi..._

-Non. » mentis-je. « C'est terminé. Il ne fera plus de mal. Tu m'as sauvé la vie. » ajoutai-je avec des accents de gaieté que j'espérai communicatif.

« _Moi? Tu plaisantes?_ »

La remarque eut l'effet de la distraire de sa précédente peur et je m'en félicitai.

« Pas du tout. À deux reprises même.

-_Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? _»

Je souris.

« La première fois avec le bracelet. Je te confirme que ton vendeur ne t'a pas refilé du toc. C'est un vrai bracelet de guerrier Batak. Hélas, il n'a pas résisté longtemps sous les crocs de ce tigre. Je suis désolé.

-_Je me fiche du bracelet du moment que tu es vivant. Contente qu'il ait fait ses preuves, cela dit. _»

Un tout petit rire teinté de nervosité émergea du combiné et cela résonna comme une douce mélodie à mes oreilles.

« _Et la seconde fois?_

-C'est toi qui m'a inspiré pour vaincre le tigre. Je me suis souvenu de ce que tu avais fait à James; le pistolet électrique qui l'avait déstabilisé. Je me suis servi de l'idée. »

Elle souriait à son tour à l'autre bout du fil.

«_ Ravie de t'avoir été utile._

-Essentielle. » lui rappelai-je gravement.

Je l'entendis déglutir avec difficultés, émue.

« _Tu reviens bientôt?_

-Je saute dans le premier avion que je trouve. »

Je ne voulais pas quitter ce téléphone, mais je me résignai à entamer les au revoir.

« _Attends, ne raccroche pas. Je dois... Je dois te dire quelque chose._

-Quoi? » m'inquiétai-je.

« _Alice me l'a chuchoté à l'oreille pendant que les parents discutaient. C'est une bonne nouvelle, rassure-toi._

-Laquelle?

-_Laurent est mort._ »

Je ne fus pas étonné. Quoiqu'un peu déçu, peut-être. J'aurais adoré mettre la main sur lui. Avec Irina à ses trousses, toutefois, je savais qu'il n'en avait plus pour longtemps.

« En effet, c'est une bonne nouvelle. Après ce qu'il a fait ici, j'espère que sa mort fut lente. »

Silence tendu.

« _Y a-t-il autant de victimes que les médias le rapportent?_ »

Inutile d'atténuer les faits pour la ménager. Elle finirait par tout savoir d'elle-même, de toute façon.

« Oui. »

Soupir tremblant.

« _Alors j'espère aussi que sa mort fut lente. _»

J'écarquillai les yeux, déconcerté.

« Voilà qui ne te ressemble pas.

-_A cause de lui des innocents sont morts. _

-Des tas de gens meurent tous les jours à cause des vampires.

-_Il y a une différence entre se nourrir et massacrer toute une île en espérant tomber sur la bonne cible. _

-Vrai. Des nouvelles d'Irina?

-_Alice l'a vue rentrer chez-elle, c'est tout._

-Et les Horvakia?

-_Ils n'ont pas donné signe de vie encore._

-La honte les ronge, sans doute. Bien fait pour eux.

-_Edward... _» me fit-elle sur un ton de reproche.

J'entendis des voix non loin de sa position.

«_ Oh, Charlie est revenu avec Sue. Elle va préparer un repas du Nouvel An._

-File.

-_Hey..._

-Oui?

-_Bonne année. _»

Je sourcillai.

Le cadran numérique sur la boîte du téléphone indiquait l'heure et la date. Je n'avais pas du tout réalisé que nous avions changé d'année au cours de la nuit.

« Bonne année.» répliquai-je, abasourdi.

Une de plus parmi toutes les autres que je traînais derrière moi.

« _Espérons que la prochaine soit plus tranquille que la dernière._

-Elle le sera. » promis-je.

« _Reviens-moi vite._ »

Je raccrochai. Je n'arriverais plus à quitter le combiné si ça continuait ainsi.

La douce chaleur lumineuse de ma poitrine disparut puis revinrent aussitôt au galop la lassitude et la soif brûlante.

Je n'avais pas fait deux pas vers la voiture que la cabine se remit à sonner. Je repris le combiné, à la fois content et déchiré.

« Bella, je t'en prie, c'est déjà assez difficile sans que...

-_Tu nous as fait tellement peur! _»

La bouche entrouverte, je dévisageai le combiné.

« Esmé?

-_J'ai attendu le signal d'Alice pour t'appeler. Je mourais d'inquiétude!_

-_Je lui ai répété cent fois que tu allais très bien, elle n'a pas pu attendre ton retour. _» soupira Alice en arrière-plan.

« Tout va bien. Je m'en suis sorti avec deux ou trois égratignures, c'est tout. »

Emmett grondait non loin.

« _C'est vraiment pas juste, frérot. Je rate toujours ce genre de fiesta, moi. _

-Je t'aurais volontiers cédé ma place!

-_Nous avons tenté de rejoindre Jasper. C'est lui qui se trouve le plus près de ta position._ » dit ma mère avec fébrilité. « _Il n'a pas répondu. Ni Akiko. Alice a vu qu'il se trouvait dans la phase finale de son entraînement et toute communication avec le monde extérieure avait été coupée._

-_Nous voulions te rejoindre, fils. _»

Carlisle...

« _Mais Alice a certifié que tu t'en sortirais. _»

Son ton était amer et, fait rare, peu amène.

« _Victoria et Laurent ont dépassé les bornes. Laurent mort, il reste la femelle à abattre. Elle erre toujours en Europe._

-_Du vrai tourisme!_ » s'exclama ma soeur. « _Bosnie, Suisse, Autriche, Slovénie, Albanie, Tunisie... C'est à n'y rien comprendre._

-_Nous n'attendrons pas une autre manifestation de sa part. _» reprit mon père.

Il eut un soupir résigné.

« _Elle doit mourir. Le plus tôt sera le mieux. _

-_Nous allons la traquer pour de bon! _» chantonnait Emmett.

« Attendez-moi. J'aimerais bien en être.

-_Voyons, sois raisonnable, Edward._ » me sermonna ma mère. « _Tu viens de te mesurer à une créature tout droit sortie de l'enfer. _

-_Ouais, prends ça relax, frérot. _»

Pff, sollicitude complètement hypocrite de sa part; il voulait avoir le plaisir de supprimer Victoria lui-même.

« _Et tu laisserais Bella seule chez-elle?_ » ajouta-t-il, malicieux.

Aïe. Argument perfide, toutefois efficace.

« _Vous devez reprendre les cours tous les deux dans trois jours. _» dit Carlisle. « _Vous resterez ici et nous partirons à sa recherche dès que j'aurai obtenu un droit de congé de l'hôpital. _»

Je n'avais pas souvent eu l'occasion d'entendre Carlisle si déterminé et radical. Le triste sort des habitants de Sumatra devait être la source principale de sa motivation, car jamais il n'avait été celui qui donnait l'ordre d'exécution jusqu'à maintenant. Il était trop magnanime. Trop... Carlisle.

« Très bien.

-_C'est quand-même bizarre tout ça._ » s'étonna le géant. «_ Pourquoi avoir attendu que Bella soit en Indonésie? Des animaux, Olympic en regorgent de partout. Laurent aurait pu mordre n'importe quel d'entre eux qui se trouve près de la ville s'il voulait un pion pour l'abattre._

-Sumatra est une petite île. » soutins-je. « Un animal mordu sur le continent américain aurait été plus difficile encore à mener vers la bonne cible. Sur une île aussi petite que Sumatra, Laurent avait plus de chances d'atteindre sont but avec son tout nouveau soldat, d'où la mise en scène de Victoria pour nous pousser à mettre les voiles jusqu'ici.

-_Leur plan a échoué, heureusement. _» soupira Carlisle.

« _Si c'était vraiment leur plan, bien sûr._ »

Rosalie...

Son ton suspicieux m'intrigua.

« Tu crois qu'ils avaient un autre but?

-_Tout ce que je sais, c'est que ce plan était vague et incertain. Laurent aurait tenu six mois d'abstinence à fréquenter les Horvakia pour finir par concocter avec Victoria un stratagème au faible taux de réussite? Certes, les dommages collatéraux sont significatifs. Pour autant, j'aurais cru Victoria plus directe, allant droit au but._

-Leur plan était bon. Je te rappelle que j'ai passé à deux doigts d'y laisser ma peau.

-_N'empêche, en ce qui concerne Laurent, je doute qu'il ait renoncé pendant six mois à son régime rien que pour aller mordre un tigre en Indonésie. Ils avaient un autre plan derrière celui-là, j'en suis certaine. Un plan qui vaut la peine de sacrifier son régime habituel pendant six mois._

-Quoi que fut ce plan, Irina l'a interrompu.

-_Et je doute qu'elle ait pris le temps d'interroger plus à fond Laurent sur la question avant de l'exécuter. _» dit mon père. « _Elle voulait en finir au plus vite._

-Laurent avait révélé à Irina qu'il deviendrait intouchable. » me rappelai-je. « À quoi ça rime?

-_Je l'ignore. _» soupira Carlisle. « _Et il reste une personne à qui ce mystérieux plan pourrait bien profiter; Victoria. Il nous faut l'atteindre avant qu'elle ne l'exécute._

-Bien d'accord. Je vous laisse, maintenant. On se retrouve à la maison. »

J'étais heureux de savoir Laurent mort bien que je regrettais qu'aucune information supplémentaire n'eut été tiré de lui. Pour Irina, supprimer celui qui avait été le premier en deux mille ans à faire battre son coeur -si tant fut que cette expression s'appliquât à sa condition- devait être l'acte le plus difficile qu'elle avait eu à accomplir...

Non. J'étais dangereusement près de compatir à sa souffrance et je me l'interdis.

En quittant l'Indonésie, à l'aube, je laissai derrière moi une île dévastée qui mettrait des années à se remettre de ce carnage. Et j'emportai avec moi tout un lot de questions sans réponses.

* * *

-.-.-.-.-

La nouvelle année débutait dans l'appréhension et le doute.

Bella ne me lâchait plus, ce qui était loin, très loin, de me déplaire bien que la raison de ses caresses constantes tenaient plus de la peur de m'avoir perdu pour toujours que du désir d'un rapprochement charnel. Depuis mon retour, elle ne cessait de me toucher, le seul son de ma voix à ses côtés ne suffisait pas à la rassurer sur ma présence. Savoir que je m'en étais sorti tenait du miracle selon elle. De fait, c'était un miracle, mais je me gardais bien de le lui confirmer, lui assurant que me mesurer à la création de Laurent ne constituait pas un si grand défi que ça.

Évidemment, avec de telles inspections physiques, Bella avait fini par découvrir les cicatrices sur mon épaule. Ce qui l'avait épouvanté. Mais ce n'était rien, rien du tout, comparé à ma propre frayeur rétrospective, car ces cicatrices elles étaient d'abord destinées à Bella, pas à moi. C'était pour elle que le tigre avait été créé et si Laurent et Victoria avaient fini par atteindre leur vraie cible, ça ne se serait pas soldé par de simples cicatrices. C'aurait été bien pire... Rien que d'y songer me plongeait dans une colère noire. Et moi de m'assurer à mon tour, tactilement, que Bella se portât bien et de me réjouir que ce corps et son propriétaire fut sain et sauf. Constats respectifs physiques qui avaient fini par évoluer en un désir brûlant difficile à contenir.

Il était frustrant de devoir faire preuve de retenue surtout que la principale raison de cette retenue n'était plus ma propre personne, mais les éléments extérieurs, tel le père de Bella qui accaparait sa présence et le retour au lycée.

Retourner à sa routine scolaire aiderait néanmoins ma compagne à oublier les derniers événements. Elle était forte, tenace, mais je trouvais atroce que Bella fût encore une fois obligée de supporter cet aspect néfaste de ma réalité.

Le retour des vacances parvint à la distraire un peu. La foule du lycée qui autrefois l'étourdissait et la rendait mal à l'aise avait quelque chose de rassurant aujourd'hui. Se fondre dans la cohue des jeunes gens de Forks permettait d'oublier un peu nos précédentes mésaventures.

Alice contribua aussi beaucoup à cette distraction. Elle rayonnait de bonheur, ce qui n'avait pas été le cas depuis des mois. Elle était bien la seule des Cullen à se montrer insouciante (mis à part Emmett peut-être). Dans les couloirs, elle sautillait plus qu'elle ne marchait et elle fredonnait des airs joyeux, rêveuse. Les étudiants autour la dévisageaient avec curiosité, mais ma soeur s'en fichait.

« A plus tard les tourtereaux! » claironna-t-elle avant qu'elle ne rejoigne son cours d'anglais.

« J'analyse mal ou bien Alice est vraiment d'humeur resplendissante? » nota ma compagne.

Je m'inclinai vers son oreille.

« Jasper revient bientôt. » chuchotai-je.

Les yeux écarquillés, un énorme sourire illumina son visage qui s'était fait trop pâle et préoccupé ces derniers jours.

« C'est fabuleux! Elle l'a vu?

-Oui. Elle ne sait pas trop quand, mais c'est pour bientôt.

-Son entraînement est terminé?

-Je l'ignore. Peut-être a-t-il eu un congé temporaire pour récompenser ses efforts. »

J'eus un soupir contrarié.

« Du coup, Alice ne se concentre plus du tout sur Victoria.

-Laisse-la à sa rêverie. Après tout ce qu'elle a fait pour nous, tu ne crois pas qu'elle le mérite? Et à quoi peut bien servir de suivre Victoria pour le moment? Carlisle n'a pas encore sonné l'heure de la chasse.

-Maintenant que Carlisle sait pour Jasper, il va attendre son retour. Sa présence ne sera pas de trop lors de la traque. »

J'entrai en classe en silence et elle me suivit, une main dans mon dos pour se guider jusqu'au fond de la salle, là où nous nous assoyions toujours. Les élèves autour de nous étaient encore bruyants et agités. On avait beau ne plus redouter l'intimidant Cullen, c'était toujours un réflexe chez les autres de s'écarter de mon chemin. Je dégageai malgré moi la route à Bella qui trouva son siège sans besoin de contourner d'obstacles.

Je n'aimais pas cette classe où tous les bureaux étaient séparés en rangs d'oignons. Je préférais de loin la paillasse du cours de bio. Le prof n'étant pas encore présent, je rapprochai ma chaise de la sienne et mon amoureuse se tourna tout naturellement dans ma direction.

C'était une ambiance de retrouvailles où tout le monde se racontait leurs vacances respectives alors Bella ne vit pas la nécessité de continuer de murmurer.

« Tu voudrais suivre ton père, hein?

-Honnêtement?

-Honnêtement.

-J'en meurs d'envie. » avouai-je.

Je saisis son menton bas, l'attirai vers mon visage.

« Tu es plus importante que ma soif de vengeance. Je ne te quitte pas. »

Elle sourit, son front tiède contre la fraicheur du mien.

« Traite moi d'égoïste si tu veux, je préfère te savoir ici. Je n'aime pas que les autres se mettent en danger non plus, ceci dit.

-Ils ne risquent rien.

-Et si Victoria avait la belle idée de créer des soldats animaux à son tour?

-Peu probable qu'elle réutilise l'idée. Elle se doute bien qu'on a découvert ce qu'a fait Laurent à l'heure qu'il est. Nous ne tomberons pas dans le panneau deux fois, elle le sait.

-Sait-elle aussi que Laurent n'est plus... plus là?

-Alice aurait vu une réaction; colère, déception, chagrin. Elle continue d'errer de son côté, tranquille, alors je suppose qu'elle ignore encore qu'elle est désormais toute seule.

-Pourquoi ne se sont-ils pas rencontré plus tôt ou donné rendez-vous?

-Peut-être pour brouiller les pistes. Ou nous forcer à nous séparer pour les pourchasser. Je crois que Victoria a sous-estimé la réaction d'Irina. Elle ne pensait pas devoir craindre une vengeance de sa part. Elle a passé les six derniers mois à se renseigner discrètement sur les Cullen grâce aux questions anodines de Laurent sur notre compte, mais jamais elle n'a pris la peine de s'intéresser aux Horvakia eux-mêmes, leur caractère, leurs valeurs. Sinon elle aurait pris ses précautions. Ainsi que Laurent. »

Lauren et la délicieuse Jessica gloussaient non loin. Les genoux entremêlés, nous offrions un spectacle intéressant. Bella roula des yeux, consciente d'être à l'origine des piaillements.

« J'ai hâte que cette histoire se termine. » poursuivit-elle en ouvrant son ordinateur. « Mais désirer qu'elle se termine, c'est désirer la mort d'un individu.

-Je suis désolé. »

Elle se tourna à nouveau vers moi, soucieuse.

« Y a t-il encore des risques, dans les semaines et les années à venir, que nous tombions sur d'autres... personnes comme James et sa bande?

-Je ne peux pas te garantir que ça ne se reproduira jamais. »

J'étudiai ses traits, attaquai tout de suite quand je devinai ce qu'elle allait ajouter.

« Et non, cette probabilité ne deviendra pas un facteur pour plaider la cause de ta transformation. Que tu sois ce que je suis ou non, nous pouvons faire de mauvaises rencontres tout de même. »

La bouche entrouverte, Bella allait répliquer quand soudain Angela débarqua en trombe dans la classe, une expression d'exultation et d'incrédulité ornant ses traits d'habitudes tranquilles et sereins.

« Bella! »

Ma compagne tressaillit au cri surexcité.

« Angie?

-Tu ne devineras jamais ce qui m'est arrivé ce matin! »

Pas de salutations pour moi. Je ne m'en formalisai pas. Au contraire, j'étais vraiment content que son amie vienne la distraire. Je ne voulais plus que Bella songe à Victoria. Je voulais que ce pli d'angoisse constante disparaisse de son front.

Angela s'empara des mains de mon amoureuse, les serrant dans les siennes.

« J'ai reçu du courrier du camp de scientifiques où je suis allée l'été dernier. On m'a donné une bourse d'études, tu te rends compte? »

Je remarquai le regard en coin circonspect dans ma direction, ce que rata Angela.

« C'est fantastique, Angie!

-J'arrive pas à y croire... Je peux aller où je veux, même à Stanford!

-Tu les as beaucoup impressionné cet été. Je ne suis pas du tout étonnée qu'on t'ait accordé cette bourse. »

Bella souriait, ravie.

« Oh! Je dois annoncer ça à Ben! A plus! »

Angela décampa à l'autre bout de la classe pour retrouver le groupe de son petit ami.

Je fis mine d'ouvrir mes cahiers, l'air innocent. Même mort, je me sentis scruté à la loupe par son regard soupçonneux.

« Le camp de sciences de Tacoma n'est pas une institution financière. Jamais ils n'ont envoyé de bourse auparavant.

-Ah.

- Mon petit doigt me dit que tu te caches derrière ce généreux don.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

Le prof arriva à ce moment et ramena la classe à l'ordre.

Content de moi, j'écoutai le discours de M. Masen, ignorant cordialement ma voisine suspicieuse.

Au déjeuner, à la cantine, bon nombre d'élèves s'étaient rassemblés autour de Mike Newton qui exhibait fièrement un télescope G-730.

« Tu as eu ça pour Noël, Newton? C'est génial!

-J'ignorais que tu aimais l'astronomie Mike. Ça te change du foot!

-C'est le dernier cri en matière de télescope. » dit le concerné. « Ça vaut une fortune!

-Tu en as de la chance! Tes parents sont trop cool!

-C'est ça le plus bizarre de l'histoire; ils n'y sont pour rien! La compagnie qui dessert la boutique nous l'a envoyé par erreur, nous en avions déjà un. Celui-là n'était même pas chargé sur la facture. Quand on a rejoint le shipping pour qu'on vienne le récupérer, ils ne savaient pas de quoi on parlait, tout avait été payé. Ils ont dit de le garder et mes parents me l'ont donné. »

Mike leva un instant les yeux sur moi. Je le saluai de la tête, approuvai en silence qu'il ait enfin parlé de sa véritable passion sans en avoir honte. Il eut un petit rictus timide à mon encontre et recommença à fanfaronner devant ses amis.

Quand je retournai mon attention sur Bella, elle mastiquait son sandwich en secouant doucement la tête d'un air entendu.

« Et tu vas me dire que tu n'as rien à voir avec "cette erreur de shipping" non plus? » articula-t-elle la bouche pleine.

« Si tu ne me poses pas de questions, je ne te mentirai pas. »

Pas dupe, elle ricana.

« Voilà que tu t'improvises Père Noël anonyme. Quand as-tu trouvé le temps de faire ça?

-Ah, la magie des Cullen ne révèle jamais ses secrets.

-Pourquoi Mike et Angela? » demanda-t-elle franchement.

J'haussai une épaule, reprenant mon sérieux.

« Mike pour la simple raison que c'est grâce à lui qu'on a trouvé le chalet à Rim. »

Le souvenir de ce qui s'y était produit la fit rougir. Moi je réprimai un soupir de nostalgie.

« Et j'avais envie de faire plaisir à Angela depuis longtemps. » poursuivis-je.

« Ah?

-Elle a été la première à deviner que je t'aimais. La première de ce lycée à se fiche de ta cécité. Je devais la remercier pour sa clairvoyance.

-Un "merci Angela" aurait fait amplement l'affaire.

-Bien sûr. Tu veux que j'annule sa bourse? J'envoie une lettre tout de suite, si tu veux. »

Je me levai de table.

« Non! »

Elle attrapa mon pull et m'incita à me rassoir. J'obéis, riant sous cape.

« Angela méritait ce coup de pouce. Ses parents ont du mal à joindre les deux bouts. Elle n'aurait pas pu choisir une université digne de ses compétences. Elle fera une brillante scientifique plus tard.

-Je le pense aussi. »

Son regard doux se fit très tendre tout à coup. Mon geste l'avait émue.

« Tu es extraordinaire. »

J'eus un geste désinvolte pour masquer ma gêne. Je n'avais rien fait d'extraordinaire sinon témoigner une forme de gratitude planifiée à un moment où Bella avait besoin de songer à autre chose qu'aux lubies de Victoria et Laurent.

« C'est triste que Mike et Angela ne sachent pas à quel point tu es généreux.

-Les Cullen jettent leur argent par les fenêtres pour de bonnes causes parfois. Parlant de cause, tu ne tarderas pas à recevoir ta propre bourse. »

La tendresse fut effacé et remplacé par la frustration.

« Pardon?

-Jasper est sur le point de revenir. Je t'avais dit qu'il inventerait une bourse du gouvernement pour payer tes études et éviter la ruine à tes parents tout en préservant leur fierté. »

Soudain écarlate, Bella s'éloigna et ramassa les vestiges de son repas de gestes rageurs.

« C'est pas vrai…

-On s'était entendu! » plaidai-je, déboussolé par sa colère.

« Je n'ai rien accepté du tout.

-Si.

-Je t'avais dit: "tu es diabolique". C'est pas un consentement ça! »

Elle déploya sa canne et faillit faire trébucher plusieurs élèves sur son chemin en allant vers la poubelle.

Certes, je voulais qu'elle oublie Victoria, mais j'étais loin de croire que je provoquerais son ire.

Je la suivis, gagné aussi par la frustration.

« Pourquoi t'opposes tu à ce que je dépense de l'argent pour toi mais pas pour tes camarades de classe?

-Parce que j'ai l'impression d'être pourrie gâtée, de profiter d'argent dont je n'ai pas besoin. Tu viens d'acheter ce chalet, en plus! J'ai tout ce qu'il faut, je n'ai pas besoin d'extras alors qu'il y a tant de bonnes gens sur la planète qui n'ont pas de chance et qui cherchent désespérément à s'en sortir. »

Je la talonnai jusque dans le couloir.

« Ce sera comme ça pour toujours, autant t'y faire tout de suite. » martelai-je, buté.

« Bon… »

Elle s'arrêta brusquement, me vrilla d'un regard exaspéré. « De toute évidence, je parle dans le vide alors passons un marché. Pour chaque dépense exagérée que tu feras pour moi, tu en feras une pour une œuvre de charité ou une personne dans le besoin qu'on estime digne de recevoir de l'aide.

-Marché conclu.

-Ça ne te permet pas pour autant d'aller de ce pas m'acheter une autre maison, un collier mille karats, une nouvelle garde-robe, une voiture avec chauffeur personnel et... et... » Elle me brandit sa canne sous le nez « Et une canne incrustée de diamants.

-Ce n'est plus un marché si tu rajoutes des clauses sans arrêt.

-Limitons les dépenses à… une par année.

-C'est trop peu. Une par mois. » contrecarrai-je.

Elle souffla par les narines et ça me rappelait drôlement un taureau sur le point de charger.

« Disons, une à Noël et une autre à mon anniversaire.

-Trois par année, excluant ton anniversaire et Noël.

-Bon sang, cinq achats scandaleux par année, c'est beaucoup trop! Qu'est-ce que je peux bien te donner moi?

-Ce que tu veux. Mon compte en banque est le tien.

-Tu as déjà tout ce que tu veux. »

Je lui arrachai la canne et la capturai dans mes bras.

« C'est bien vrai. »

Elle commençait plus à rougir de plaisir que de colère.

« Je veux dire matériellement parlant.

-Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me rendes la pareille, Bella. Chaque minute passée à tes côtés est un présent pour moi.

-Je peux en dire autant. Je n'ai pas besoin de tes cadeaux. Tu me suffis amplement. De toute façon, tu seras vite à court d'idées si tu as le choix de faire cinq achats scandaleux par année.

-Détrompe-toi. Il n'y a aucune limite à l'imagination quand on est riche. »

Je me fis enjôleur. « Et pense à ces cinq personnes ou associations qui bénéficieront de mon aide chaque année. Il y a tellement de gens dans ce monde qui méritent un coup de main... » soupirai-je d'un air dramatique.

« Ok, ok… Dans ce cas, ma bourse, celle d'Angie et le cadeau de Mike comptent pour le premier achat de l'année. Il t'en reste quatre.

-Très bien. »

La mine effarée, sa tête tomba sur mon torse.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que je viens de négocier mon degré de gâterie… C'est ridicule.

-C'est toi qui as commencé, je te signale. » m'esclaffai-je.

Le prochain cours étant bio, nous nous dirigeâmes vers notre paillasse. Il était encore tôt, aussi fûmes-nous les premiers arrivés en classe.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est? » demanda-t-elle quand ses doigts trouvèrent un papier sur la table.

« Nous parlions de bourse, justement, ce papier tombe à pic. L'orienteur en a mis sur toutes les paillasses. C'est une invitation à le consulter pour avoir des conseils sur quelle université choisir.

-L'université...

-Eh oui. Il faut commencer à envoyer nos candidatures. »

Ses doigts lissèrent le papier, incertains.

« Combien de fois as-tu répété ce manège?

-Je ne les compte plus.

-Je ne sais pas quoi choisir. Est-ce vraiment important, au bout du compte? Toute cette paperasse me semble dérisoire depuis quelque temps comparé à tout ce qui nous arrive. »

Le papier avait été plié en huit, comme si chaque pli allait mettre une distance de plus face à ce qu'il représentait.

Je saisis ses mains nerveuses.

« Choisir une université est une étape importante dans une vie humaine. Et tant que tu le seras, humaine, tu ne rateras rien de tout ce que cette vie peut t'apporter. »

J'amenai ses mains à mes lèvres, les embrassai.

« Tu as envie d'aller à l'université. C'était important pour toi jusqu'à tout récemment et tu ne dois pas négliger ton rêve à cause d'une vampire psychopathe. »

Elle fit la moue.

« Compris, chef. »

Elle récupéra ses mains avec un soupir, les laissa errer sur mon genou.

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire plus tard. Difficile de choisir une faculté dans ces conditions.

-Fut un temps où détective privé te tentait beaucoup » plaisantai-je.

Un petit sourire fugitif traversa son visage.

« J'ai regardé de ce côté; il n'y a pas de programme adapté pour non-voyants.

-Dommage. Faudra l'inventer.

-J'avais aussi songé à professeur de braille ou thérapeute par la musique.

-Que fais-tu de ta passion pour les sciences? Les infra-sons, les ultra-sons?

-Je dois être réaliste. Les possibilités de métier sont plutôt limitées dans ce domaine pour des gens comme moi. »

Incapable de ne pas saisir la perche qu'elle me tendait involontairement, je m'avançai sur un terrain tabou.

« Tu sais, tes possibilités pourraient s'élargir si tu tentais le traitement d'Akiko. »

Malgré la douceur utilisée, Bella accusa le choc et rentra la tête dans ses épaules.

« Je préfère affronter un castor vampirisé plutôt que ça. »

Elle frissonna et je m'en désolai. J'espérai qu'elle ne détecte pas ma déception.

« Et toi? » enchaîna-t-elle pour chasser le malaise. « Quel programme veux-tu suivre ou re-suivre?

-Je choisirai le même que le tien.

-Depuis quand Edward Cullen n'a pas ses propres goûts, ses propres aspirations? Allons, si je n'existais pas, que choisirais-tu? »

Je me crispai.

« Je n'aime pas évoquer ce genre d'hypothèse. »

Un monde où Bella n'existerait pas serait bien terne. Je réfléchis néanmoins à la question.

« C'est difficile. Je ne peux rien faire de concret avec un diplôme en poche, on trouverait bizarre que je veuille faire carrière avec ma tête de 17 ans alors je me suis toujours bien gardé d'affectionner un domaine particulier puisque ça ne peut me mener nulle part. »

Avec regret, elle hocha la tête.

« Procédons par élimination dans ce cas. Qu'as-tu encore jamais étudié?

-Mhh... Dompteur de tigre. »

J'eus une tape sur la cuisse.

« Sois sérieux.

-Dans quoi me vois-tu? »

Ses sourcils s'arquèrent, puis elle cala le menton dans sa main pour cogiter.

« Musique, Histoire, psychanalyse?

-Déjà fait.

-Heu... Théologie.

-Fait.

-Économie, chimie, littérature.

-Fait.

-Politique, philosophie, architecture, le droit...?

-Fait.

-Archéologie?

-Pas fait...

-Ah ben voilà.

-... Parce que ça implique pratique et stages sur le terrain, idéalement en plein jour et sous le soleil.

-Ouille. Touchée. » concéda-t-elle.

« J'ai étudié tous les domaines que ma condition me permet de suivre, Bella. » exhalai-je, morne.

Ce qui ne la découragea pas pour autant. Le nez froncé, elle réfléchit encore et claqua soudain des doigts.

« J'ai trouvé!

-Quoi?

-Je suis certaine que tu n'as jamais étudié là-dedans. »

Ses yeux pétillants de malice ne me disaient rien qui vaille.

« Cuisine!

-Cuisine? » répétai-je, comme si le mot était étranger. De fait, il l'était pour un individu tel que moi.

« Étudier pour être chef cuisinier, ça ne te tente pas? Quoique, ça ne s'apprend pas à l'université, je crois. Il faut s'inscrire dans une école spécialisée en gastronomie, il me semble. »

Je la dévisageai, sidéré.

« Moi, apprenti cuisinier? !

-Tu n'y connais absolument rien là-dedans. » dit-elle, enchantée. « Aucune chance que tu puisses cartonner dans ce domaine, ça ne peut que faire du bien à ton égo de surdoué. »

Elle riait, mais je savais quel sérieux elle accordait à la question malgré tout.

« Ce serait une torture insupportable. »

Elle fit la sourde oreille.

« Je serai ton goûteur officiel. Je testerai tes plats. Songe-y, pour une fois tu aurais un vrai défi à relever, tu serais au même niveau que tout le monde.

-Je serais encore moins avancé que la plupart des élèves; je sais à peine faire la différence entre du lait et de la crème.

-Il te reste quelques mois pour apprendre les rudiments de l'alimentation humaine. »

Elle se pencha vers moi avec des airs de conspirateur.

« Je serai ton prof particulier si tu veux. »

Je roulai des yeux au plafond.

« Je hais la nourriture. Je suis censé choisir un domaine que j'aime.

-Tu ne peux pas savoir si tu aimes ou non tant que tu n'as pas essayé.

-Je sais _déjà_ que je ne supporte pas les odeurs de boustifaille humaine.

-Tu n'as qu'à retenir ta respiration durant les cours. »

C'était à mon tour d'être effaré.

« Tu n'en démordras pas, hein.

-Je crains que non. »

Misère...

Le pire (ou le mieux), c'était que je ne pouvais que l'aimer davantage pour ça, pour cette façon unique qu'elle avait de briser les interminables routines, recommencements et cycles qui avaient régi mon existence durant des décennies. J'avais beau déjà savoir qu'il n'y aurait pas un jour pareil à ses côtés, je m'en émerveillai encore plus à cette seconde.

Soudain, elle éclata d'un grand rire franc.

« Qu'est-ce qui te rend si hilare?

-Ex... Excuse-moi... » articula-t-elle, les épaules agitées de soubresauts incontrôlables. « Je viens d'imaginer Dracula avec une toque de chef sur la tête! »

Bella riait de plus belle, se tenant les côtes.

Moi je ne riais pas. J'étais subjugué. Je ne pus que l'admirer, ce bout de femme extraordinaire, qui arrivait encore à sourire et à rire malgré ses inquiétudes. Je me nourris de ce rire, chaviré par cet être à mille lieues de mon univers et qui s'y fondait pourtant si bien.

Peu à peu mon amoureuse se calma et respira à fond.

« Pardon. »

Elle interprétait mal mon silence.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de suivre des cours de cuisine. »

Les lèvres pincées, elle s'empêchait de partir d'un nouveau rire.

Entre temps, mon regard s'était perdu sur le tableau devant nous. Banner avait inscrit la date d'aujourd'hui lors du précédent cours.

« Bella…

-Mhh? »

Je fixais les traits de craie sur l'ardoise, songeur.

« Je viens de réaliser un truc.

-Quoi donc?

-Il y a un an jour pour jour je t'ai adressé la parole pour la première fois dans cette classe, à cette paillasse. »

Toute trace d'hilarité disparut de ses traits. Elle en resta interloquée.

« Oh… »

Ses mains caressèrent le linoléum, comme si la matière évoquerait quelque souvenir, puis elle eut un sourire rêveur.

« Un an... Il s'est passé tellement de choses depuis ce premier jour.

-Oui. »

Je me rappelais la scène comme si c'était hier.

« Je ne cessais de maudire ton esprit infranchissable. Je voulais tellement savoir ce que tu pensais de l'étrange Cullen.

-Je pensais à ta voix, si tu veux vraiment le savoir.

-Ma voix?

-Tu étais une énigme autant que je l'étais pour toi. Ta voix était si chaleureuse et distante, si tendue et paisible, tout en même temps. Il y avait de quoi être perturbée. »

J'acquiesçai doucement tandis que les souvenirs continuaient d'affluer.

« Je voulais vraiment paraître normal. J'ai eu tellement de mal à te parler sans penser à ton parfum si invitant. C'était si difficile, avant. Le simple geste de m'asseoir à côté de toi était une épreuve.

-J'aurais voulu que ce soit moins difficile. »

Le ton désolé me ramena au moment présent et je vis son sourire s'estomper. Je pris alors son visage en coupe, fus happé par ses prunelles chocolat.

« Non. Il fallait que ce soit soit dur. »

J'enfouis ma tête dans son cou, longeai sa nuque de l'arête de mon nez. Je respirai avidement sa fragrance, puissant arôme emmêlé désormais au mien. Le menton relevé, la nuque offerte, elle se laissa faire non sans frémir.

« On m'aurait dit à l'époque que je pourrais bientôt faire ça, je n'en aurais pas cru un mot. »

Le souffle glacial au creux de son épaule la fit trembler et ses bras auparavant ballants enlacèrent mon cou.

Je laissai tomber ma tempe contre son coeur, un instrument qui m'était vital alors qu'il y avait un an, à pareille date, il était source de souffrance et de provocation.

« On m'aurait dit que je chérirais le battement de ton coeur, je l'aurais encore moins cru. Et pourtant je ne peux plus m'en passer. »

Ses doigts jouaient dans mes cheveux, mouvement lent et caressant qui me berça.

Elle demeura muette.

« À l'époque, j'aurais voulu savoir ce qui se cache derrière ton silence, ce que ton esprit me camouflait. Et je n'aurais pas cru qu'un jour j'arriverais à lire en toi sans mon don. »

Je relevai la tête, plongeai dans les deux puits.

« Je lis en toi un amour qui n'a pas de limites, que j'aurais dénigré il y a un an parce que tu es humaine et que j'avais toujours pris pour acquis que vos sentiments étaient éphémères. »

Un sourire ému fit trembler ses lèvres, que j'effleurai du bout des doigts.

« Je lis en toi de la gratitude. Il y a un an je t'aurais trouvé folle de me remercier, d'être reconnaissante envers moi, moi le prédateur, moi le vampire qui était persuadé de ne pas avoir d'âme, condamné à l'Enfer. »

Je fus secoué d'un rire moqueur.

« J'étais stupide. »

Elle voulut protester.

« Tu n'étais pas stup...

-C'est toi mon âme. »

Cueillir ses lèvres fut une douce erreur. La sensation familière de sentir la vie courir dans mes veines se déversa en moi. Une onde de choc qui partit de nos lèvres jointes, parcourut ma poitrine, mon coeur mort, mes tripes, mes reins, jusqu'au bout de mes pieds... Enivré, exalté, je l'attrapai dans mes bras et Bella se retrouva assise sur la table.

« Il y a un an, jamais je n'aurais pu croire que je pourrais un jour faire ça non plus. » soufflai-je avant de reprendre sa bouche comme si ma vie en dépendait. De fait, je dépendais totalement de cet être, de ses mains dans mes cheveux, de sa bouche moulée à la mienne, de ses jambes nouées à mes hanches.

J'étais très conscient d'être en ce moment dans un lycée, de faillir à toutes les règles de décence, mais je n'en avais cure. Ce visage si expressif, en parfait reflet de tout ce qui me consumait, et que j'aimais tant, ce corps si souple et en communion avec le mien; tout ce qui définissait Bella Swan me fit oublier tout bon sens.

« Edward... » haleta-t-elle au bout d'un moment, éperdue.

Je souris à même ses lèvres tremblantes.

« Il y a une chose qui n'a pas changé depuis un an. Déjà à l'époque, entendre mon nom de ta bouche me faisait tourner la tête. Seulement, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. »

J'effleurai ses paupières fermées.

« Une autre chose n'a pas changé non plus; je te trouvais déjà incroyable d'évoluer dans ce monde, privée de la vue. Mais tu n'avais pas besoin de ça, tu voyais tout mieux que les autres.

-Je ne voyais que toi. » murmura-t-elle, pantelante.

J'allais encore déraper et partir en quête de sa bouche.

Mais la cloche sonna au même moment.

Mon sourire s'élargit quand je la vis s'empourprer. Se mordant la lèvre, elle recula la tête, contrite. On aurait dit qu'elle venait de se souvenir brusquement de l'endroit où nous étions.

Au loin j'entendais déjà les raclement de chaises de la cantine, les pas des élèves qui quittaient la salle pour se diriger vers les couloirs.

« Tu me fais perdre la tête. » soupira-t-elle.

La réplique était plus une constatation qu'un reproche. J'en conçus un plaisir sans vergogne.

Elle déposa sa main sur son coeur trépidant et je la laissai descendre sur son siège. Il restait quelques secondes avant que les premiers élèves de notre cours n'atteignent la porte de notre classe. Secondes que je mis à profit pour quêter une dernière fois ses lèvres. Juste une dernière fois je voulais ressentir la vie me traverser de part en part et conserver sur ma bouche le souvenir de son empreinte, jusqu'à la prochaine fois, jusqu'à la prochaine étreinte, qui me semblait déjà trop lointaine pour moi.

Mais ce fut à cet instant que l'impensable se produisit; une éventualité qui fit se dissoudre ce petit moment de bonheur et qui me rappela encore une fois à quel point ce bonheur était précaire. Fragile bonheur. Fugitif bonheur...

Je figeai tandis que l'esprit de ma soeur Alice depuis la bibliothèque plongeait dans les affres d'un futur malheureusement trop proche. Elle se pétrifia d'horreur alors que les images traversaient sa conscience.

Absolument terrifiée et prise au dépourvue, elle resta plantée sur place, indifférente aux élèves qui la contournaient et la frôlaient, pressés de rejoindre leur classe avant que la deuxième cloche retentisse.

Je perdis le souffle. Je n'avais pas besoin d'air, mais je me sentis tout de même comme un noyé sur le point de suffoquer.

Je niai cet avenir. Je ne pouvais y croire. Je ne pouvais concevoir qu'il puisse devenir plus qu'une probabilité, que ces images s'appliquassent à nous, là, maintenant, qu'il s'immiscât dans nos vies, détruisant, réduisant à néant tout ce qui avait été construit.

« _Non... Pas ça..._ » se dit ma soeur, refusant aussi de croire en la vision qui l'assaillait, tel un coup de poignard. Sa précédente joie de vivre n'avait été que passagère. Tout son être se décomposa devant l'épouvantable futur qui s'annonçait. « _Pas ça... Comment est-ce possible?... Non, non, non... Je dois me tromper... J'aurais vu venir ça plus tôt! C'est une erreur, je dois me tromper! _»

Elle ne se trompait pas. J'en eus la fatale preuve quand des esprits apparurent dans mon champ de captation. Des esprits inconnus que je n'eus pourtant aucun mal à identifier.

Un flot d'émotions disparates coula sur moi, me comprimant le thorax. La peur était l'une d'elle, mais jamais, non jamais, une peur pareille ne m'avait autant glacé. S'y mélangèrent la surprise, la colère, la désillusion.

_Non..._

Un terme qui était bien loin de suffire, bien loin d'être utile, mais c'était tout ce que je pouvais penser, tout ce que pouvais faire pour réagir. J'étais abasourdi, choqué. Au-delà du choc même. J'étais anéanti, pris au dépourvu par l'impuissance. Je ne m'étais jamais préparé à _ça_ parce qu'il avait été toujours clair que jamais une chose pareille pouvait arriver.

De toutes mes forces je repoussai les esprits noirs, me fermai à eux, comme s'ils allaient disparaître vraiment. J'aurais voulu être en train de dormir, j'aurais voulu que ce fût un cauchemar et qu'on me réveillât, qu'on m'assurât que ces esprits n'étaient que chimères.

Hélas... La réalité était ainsi faite; cauchemardesque.

Je me tournai vers ma compagne, mon amour... Encore rêveuse et agitée par notre précédent échange, elle souriait tout en sortant son ordinateur, le coeur léger, inconsciente du tourment qui m'habitait depuis vingt secondes.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de la trouver sublime à cet instant, si merveilleuse. Si en contraste avec la réalité, si blanche dans les ténèbres qui s'avançaient vers nous, si vulnérable dans la terrible tempête qui se levait. J'imprégnai dans ma mémoire son visage aimant et aimé, ses yeux tranquilles animés d'une étincelle de félicité, ses joues rosies, son sourire lumineux, car tout cela n'allait bientôt devenir qu'un souvenir et ce visage que j'aimais tant céderait au même tourment que le mien.

En d'autre temps, en d'autre circonstance, je me serais emparé d'elle et j'aurais fui. J'aurais couru jusqu'à l'autre bout du monde si tant fut que j'eus la moindre petite chance de lui éviter ce futur imminent. Tous mes muscles se seraient tendus, tout mon être se serait conditionné à entrer en mode survie.

Il n'en fut rien. Car je savais beaucoup trop à quel point la fuite était futile. Elle ne ferait que retarder l'inévitable.

Faire face était la seule option. Tout aussi inutile.

« _Edward..._ » se lamentait Alice, désabusée, chancelante. « _Que fait-on? _»

Je n'avais aucune réponse pour elle. Aucun plan. Aucun réconfort.

« _Que fait-on?_ » couina-t-elle faiblement.

Je me fermai aussi à son esprit. Je ne supporterais pas son désespoir. Le mien était déjà assez accablant.

Je ne me préoccupai que de ce qui m'était indispensable. Si je ne pouvais contrecarrer ce futur, autant profiter du temps qu'il me restait pour elle, seulement elle.

« Bella... »

L'inflexion basse et douce, grave et désespéré, la fit se tourner de nouveau vers moi. L'incertitude la gagnait.

« Oui?

-Donne-moi la main. »

Elle me la tendit, perplexe. Je l'entraînai aussitôt avec moi, la forçant à se lever de notre paillasse. Les autres élèves, insouciants, arrivaient au même moment. Je l'entraînai à contre courant, ignorant les salutations et les questions sur mon passage. Ils étaient si bénis ces enfants humains à l'abri dans leur ignorance, leur monde si beau dans sa normalité réconfortante...

Bella me suivit sans broncher dans les couloirs à présent vides de toute présence humaine. La deuxième cloche retentit.

« Edward? Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Pourquoi nous... »

Je m'arrêtai brusquement devant son casier, cassai le cadenas et ouvris la porte pour saisir son manteau. C'était tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Les bottes ne serviraient à rien, elle ne marcherait pas.

Je lui enfilai le manteau dans un silence buté. Avant qu'elle ne pose encore des questions, je la fis basculer sur mon dos et je partis en coup de vent du lycée. Il me fallut une minute pour atteindre sa maison. Elle était vide, le père étant au boulot.

J'entrai dans sa chambre, fermai les volets.

Décontenancée, perdue, Bella attendait que je m'explique. Je déglutis avec peine et lui fis face.

Je pris sa tête entre mes paumes, m'ancrai à ses prunelles égarées dans le doute.

« Je t'aime... Je t'aime tellement... »

Ma voix s'était fait mourante tandis que les mots franchissaient mes lèvres.

Ses mains prirent mes poignets alors que ma détresse la contaminait. Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais je ne lui laissai pas le temps de parler.

« Je suis heureux, tellement heureux de te connaître. J'espère... Je souhaite vraiment que tu n'aies jamais aucun regret, que tu te souviendras de ça... » Je pris ses lèvres, imprimant à ce baiser une intensité qui la fit perdre haleine. « et de tout le reste quand... »

Les mots me manquaient. Comment décrire ce qui allait se passer?

Gagnée par le bouleversement, elle tenta de lire une réponse sur mon visage de ses doigts fébriles.

« Quand...? Edward?

-Pardonne-moi. » suppliai-je. Je fermai les yeux, collai mon front au sien. Son souffle erratique parvenait encore à me chambouler et je l'inhalai à pleins poumons, comme si c'était la dernière fois que j'aurais l'occasion de la sentir. Ce qui était somme toute le cas... Je me collai à son corps, l'enveloppai d'une étreinte désespérée. « Je t'en prie, pardonne-moi.

-Qu- qu'est-ce qui se passe? » bredouilla-t-elle, ébranlée. « Te pardonner de quoi?

-Je ne peux tenir mes promesses... » me désolai-je.

L'incompréhension totale fit apparaître un pli à son front.

« Lesquelles? »

Je l'embrassai encore, tanguai sur le plancher, étourdi autant de passion que de désarroi. Elle suivit le mouvement malgré elle, manquant de trébucher parce que je ne la lâchais pas.

« Celle de te protéger, celle de faire en sorte que cette année soit plus calme que la précédente, celle d'empêcher que l'histoire se répète...

-Quelle histoire? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix faible.

Je ne répondis pas, emporté dans ma déclaration qu'il me fallait poursuivre jusqu'au bout. Ce serait seulement après que je lui permettrais de comprendre enfin.

« Mais je ne te demanderai jamais pardon de t'avoir impliqué dans ma vie et je ne serai jamais désolé que tu en ais fait partie... malgré toutes les conséquences. »

Ses doigts se crispaient sur le col de mon pull, le visage ravagé par l'appréhension.

« Tu me fais peur. Edward, je t'en prie, que se passe-t-il? »

J'ouvris la bouche, la refermai.

« Parle-moi » me conjura-t-elle.

Les mots finirent par tomber de mes lèvres, sentencieux, funestes.

« Les Volturi sont ici. »

_**A suivre. **_

* * *

_Vous êtes frustrés? Moi aussi. Parce que j'aimerais avoir une baguette magique pour pondre en un clin d'oeil la suite, mais je suis qu'une pauvre mortelle accaparée par les aléas de la vie (pas dès plus joyeux en ce moment) et le clonage humain n'est pas encore légalisé. _

_Je ne vous dis pas à bientôt, ce serait vous mentir. Je vous dis à une prochaine fois, dans un avenir proche ou lointain, je l'ignore, mais je compte bien mener à terme cette histoire, même si ça me prend une décennie avant d'y arriver. _

**Merci **_à __**Juste pour le plaisir de laisser la 2000 e review**__ (mdr. Manque plus que des ballons et des confettis tombent de nulle part et que des feux d'artifices explosent!), __**Christal83**__ (Je ne pouvais répondre à ta question. Si tu avais mis une adresse où te rejoindre, le site l'a effacé. Il supprime tout lien internet dans les reviewz. Il faudrait que tu possèdes un compte pour que je te réponde ou alors tu vas sur mon profil pour trouver mon adresse internet personnelle et tu m'écris, ça me fera toujours plaisir de te répondre. Pardon de t'avoir « dégouté », mais derrière l'écrivaine se cache un être humain englouti en ce moment par la vie réelle. J'aurais pu te répondre plus tôt pour te donner une vague idée sur le temps que je mettrais à publier, cela dit, mais tel qu'expliqué je n'avais aucun moyen de communiquer avec toi. La suite est néanmoins là maintenant, et la suite de la suite risque de prendre autant de temps à venir, j'en ai peur. En tout cas je te remercie énormément pour l'intérêt que tu portes envers mon histoire^^), __**Alexandra**__ (une réponse t'attend sur mon blog, trouvable sur mon profil en copiant/collant l'adresse), __**Cherry64 **__(tu lis vite ma foi! Merci pour les encouragements, ça fait chaud au coeur), __**Mabatman**__ (pardon pour l'attente interminable et merci infiniment pour tout cet enthousiasme et cette fébrilité face à ma fic. C'est très touchant et motivant), __**Sabrinabella**__ (pardon pour l'attente et je te suis très reconnaissante pour ta patience),__** Opale**__ (bonjour petite soeur cosmique^^ Ici ou sur mon blog, ça importe peu. Le plus facile serait de m'écrire à mon adresse e-mail que tu peux trouver sur mon profil. Contente que tu sois vivante et que tu suives encore les déboires de nos deux tourtereaux. Salutations à ta soeur! Ne t'en fais pas, on ne peut pas lui en vouloir. Je suis touchée par ton geste cela dit. Merci!), __**Aurore**__ ( Je suis très émue et flattée que ma version de Twilight t'ait plu à ce point. Merci pour ton appréciation. Oui c'est un boulot très laborieux d'écrire cette histoire alors c'est d'autant plus gratifiant de recevoir un appui tel que le tien!), __**Little Flower**__ (pardon pour l'attente interminable et merci à toi de suivre mon histoire, ça fait chaud au coeur d'être appuyée ainsi), __**Willa**__ ( alors, finalement, est-ce que Bella te tape moins sur les nerfs? Je suis navrée que ce soit tout ce que tu retiennes après 48 chapitres. On peut pas plaire à tout le monde, je suppose. Au moins j'ai une bonne imagination, c'est toujours ça de gagné, ouf. Merci d'être venue partager tes impressions), __**Fée Clochette **__(Merci à toi^^), __**Phoenix**__ ( Pardon pour l'attente! Le tigre n'a pas fait long feu, mais je me suis amusée), __**Aussidagility**__ ( je suis sadique je sais, mais j'aime ça, huhu), __**Hey**__ (joli pseudo, lol. Ravie que ta lecture t'ait plu), __**Princetongirl**__ (comme d'hab, je mets mille ans à poster la suite, désolée!), __**Rose**__ (Pardon pour ce suspense insoutenable, c'est mon dada ;)), __**Andrea**__ (Merci pour ton intérêt et ton enthousiasme face à cette fic. Ça fait chaud au coeur. Désolée pour le stress, mais ça ne fait que commencer, j'en ai peur, héhé), __**Satozuki **__(héhé, merci!), __**Zoubida**__ (contente que l'idée du tigre t'ait plu^^), __**Dragoncelte**__ (Non, hélas, pas de « à très très vite ». À très très loin plutôt, lol, mais la suite a fini par arriver. Pardon pour l'arrêt cardiaque. Et tu dois être raide morte après ce chapitre-ci :S. Nan, pas de tape sur les doigts, je comprends, t'inquiètes), __**Ronnie **__(Désolée pour le stress et l'attente. Arnaud? Si je suis mes plans sans rien modifier, je dirais que OUI, il va faire une brève apparition. Quand et comment? Ça, je le dis po!), __**Ange**__ ( J'ai corrigé mes fautes! Merci! Contente que tu apprécies qu'il n'y ait pas de grossesse, ça collerait pas du tout avec l'esprit de la fic, en effet^^), __**Red blood apple**__ ( BINGO!), __**Ceci est un compte vide**__ (Pas de suite pour Noël, désolée pour le délais. Merci et... J'adore ton pseudo!) __**Lena**__ (oui c'est grave, mais ce sont des choses de la vie auxquelles on n'y peut rien. Merci pour ton soutien, ça me touche beaucoup, beaucoup)._


	50. La troisième don Partie 1

_Surprise!_

**Chapitre 49**

**Le troisième don (Partie 1)**

La réalité étant trop affreuse pour l'affronter, y faire face, je me réfugiai quelque part dans ma tête, entre le déni et la désillusion. Je me sentis déconnecté de mon corps, observateur lointain de mes propres agissements. Auparavant, la peur avait toujours provoqué chez-moi une autre réaction; le désir de contrecarrer cette peur, de la détruire, de l'éloigner. Et la conscience d'un danger imminent allait toujours de paire avec une réaction similaire; éliminer le danger, l'éloigner, l'éradiquer.

Pas aujourd'hui. La peur et la conscience du danger me paralysaient tous deux, parce que cette fois-ci elles étaient accompagnées d'une notion à laquelle je ne m'étais jamais confronté jusqu'ici: la fatalité. Peu importe le désir de contrecarrer ce qui allait arriver, je savais que c'était impossible. Il n'y avait aucun espoir, aucune issue. Il était trop tard pour agir. Ce danger imminent n'en était pas réellement un. Le mot danger impliquait l'idée qu'il y avait possibilité d'éviter le pire. La fatalité, elle, était imparable, indiscutable, incontournable. Elle arrivait, de tous les côtés, vous cernait et aucune sortie n'était possible.

« Edward? »

D'infimes plumes entouraient mes épaules, tentaient de me secouer, en vain.

« Edward! »

Je me décidai à réintégrer mon corps, du moins la partie censée s'occuper de ma voix, cependant je ne regardai pas ce qui se tenait en face de moi. Je ne voulais pas voir un écho à mon désespoir, je ne voulais pas voir ses traits défigurés par cette même fatalité dont elle prenait conscience à cet instant.

« Reste ici. »

J'agrippai les plumes, les éloignai de moi, fis un pas arrière. Je me sentis dépossédé dès que le contact fut rompu. J'eus froid. Ce genre de froid qui vous prend quand on meurt, quand on sent que la vie nous quitte. J'avais déjà été mourant un siècle auparavant. J'expérimentais le même phénomène sauf que personne ne pouvait me sauver cette fois. Je mourais, j'étais déjà mort même. Je mourais de coeur juste avant de mourir de corps.

Ce seul pas arrière lui suffit à comprendre mes intentions.

« Où vas-tu ? »

C'était une supplique torturante à entendre, un son qui tenait plus d'un cri d'oiseau blessé que d'une voix humaine.

Grinçant des dents, serrant mes poings, je parvins à ne pas la reprendre dans mes bras dans une étreinte éperdue pour récupérer la vie qui m'avait désertée.

« À la maison. » Ma propre voix était éteinte, désincarnée. « C'est là qu'ils se dirigent.

-N'y va pas. » s'objecta-t-elle aussitôt.

« Je n'ai pas le choix.

-Alors, emmène-moi.

-Ta seule chance de survivre est de rester ici.

-Survivre ne m'intéresse pas si tu n'es plus là par ma faute. »

Je déglutis, tentai de contenir les tremblements qui agitaient mon propre corps.

« Je reformule: _notre_ seule chance de survivre c'est que tu restes ici. »

Mensonge éhonté. Survivre tenait de l'utopie. Du moins pour moi. Elle, si elle demeurait entre ces quatre murs, avait peut-être une chance d'être épargnée.

Étrange comme je pouvais être malhonnête sans aucune difficulté à cet instant alors que lui mentir m'était impossible en temps normal.

Je n'avais pas levé les yeux une seule fois du plancher. Et je disparus de la maison de la même façon. Je m'abritai aussitôt dans la forêt et je serais bien loin avant qu'elle ne réalise que je n'étais plus auprès d'elle. Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer qu'elle obéirait.

Je regagnai le manoir. Faire face n'était pas la solution. Faire face était une résolution plutôt. Et aussi mon devoir.

Je laissai mon esprit s'ouvrir à l'environnement. Il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour repérer mon clan. Leurs consciences étaient au désespoir. Alice les avait rejoint et les avait mis au courant. Ils étaient agités, voulaient fuir, mais ils savaient tous que ça ne ferait qu'empirer la situation. Fuir, c'était avouer nos torts. Rester, c'était affirmer que nous n'avions rien à nous reprocher, rien à cacher. Cela ne nous serait d'aucun secours non plus. Ça ne ferait peut-être que rendre plus douce notre exécution.

Ils m'accueillirent, le visage sombre et défait. Jamais je ne les avais vu aussi abattus, statues immobilisées dans l'accablement et la dévastation. Tout comme moi, ils se demandaient comment nous avions pu en arriver là, si vite. Mais ils savaient qu'ils ne servaient à rien de se poser des questions. Les faits étaient là et il fallait maintenant composer avec.

Rosalie était déjà couverte par l'ombre imposante d'Emmett. J'aurais cru percevoir chez-elle une certaine animosité du genre: " c'est ta faute si nous en sommes là". Il n'en fut rien. Elle s'était drapée de son altière dignité, et ne pensait qu'à son compagnon tout près d'elle qui contenait sa fougue. Les tendons de son cou saillants, la mâchoire crispée, Emmett était plus en mode combat qu'en mode désespoir. Le connaissant, il aurait du mal à se contrôler. Il se battrait jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. C'était une bonne et une mauvaise attitude à mon sens. Se battre ne servirait à rien. D'un autre côté, il était plus honorable d'agir ainsi que de se laisser abattre sans lever le petit doigt...

Alice était déchirée. Jasper lui manquait plus que jamais et en même temps elle était heureuse de le savoir loin de la tourmente à venir. Esmé était postée près d'elle, en soutien maternel. Carlisle avait une main sur une épaule de son épouse et il était d'une droiture exemplaire compte tenu des circonstances. Je l'admirai pour la sérénité dont il faisait preuve. Ses yeux nous parcouraient à tour de rôle, comme s'il tenait à imprégner dans sa mémoire les dernières images de son clan encore vivant. Il ne cherchait pas de solution. Il savait, comme nous tous, qu'il fallait seulement faire face.

Il s'attarda sur moi un instant. Je lus sa question muette.

« Elle est chez-elle. » murmurai-je.

Il acquiesça en silence. Il eut la décence de ne pas me prévenir que cela ne l'éloignerait en rien du danger. Je n'avais pas besoin d'entendre cela. Me raccrocher à cette éventualité que Bella pût survivre était la seule chose qui faisait en sorte en ce moment que mes jambes me portaient debout et que ma gorge retenait un hurlement de désespoir.

« De combien de temps disposons-nous? » demanda calmement mon père.

La question était pour Alice, mais cette dernière était au bord d'un gouffre. Elle chancelait et ne tenait debout que grâce à Esmé. Son don l'avait déserté. Le futur l'effrayait trop pour l'affronter, le mesurer, l'évaluer. De toute façon, il était inutile de savoir combien de temps il nous restait. Car ce temps était déjà passé.

« Ils sont là. » signalai-je.

Les esprits noirs ondulaient vers le manoir. J'en comptai trois.

Seulement trois. Mais pas des moindres.

Ils arrivaient de trois horizons opposés et encerclaient la demeure, comme pour empêcher toute tentative de retraite.

Carlisle voulut sortir seul pour les rencontrer. Car, bien que mortels, les Volturi ne commençaient jamais une exécution avant de parlementer. Ils débutaient toujours leurs échanges dans la courtoisie bonenfant, histoire de donner une illusion de magnanimité à leurs interlocuteurs et ainsi diminuer leur méfiance pour mieux les déjouer plus tard.

Esmé refusa de laisser son mari et l'accompagna. Nous suivîmes le duo à l'extérieur et attendîmes qu'ils surgissent. Nous donnions la curieuse impression de guetter des invités sur le perron pour une tasse de thé.

Les esprits finirent par se rassembler et former un trio qui apparut à notre vue par l'allée qu'empruntaient les voitures pour rejoindre le garage. Incarnations de nos pires craintes, ils s'avancèrent, ombres sinueuses parfaitement conscientes et enchantées de semer sur leur passage la désolation et la peur.

Personne ne réagit à leur arrivée. Du moins en apparence. Stoïques, nous attendîmes qu'ils nous fissent face. A dix mètres de notre position, le trio nous toisa sans vergogne.

J'avais beau les avoir aperçu à quelques reprises dans les souvenirs de Carlisle et d'autres de nos connaissances, il était impossible d'être paré à rencontrer en vrai de tels personnages.

On aurait dit des spectres vêtus de noir, tout droit sortis d'un autre âge. Attifés de longues capes sombres et leurs visages encerclés d'amples capuchons, on aurait pu les confondre avec la Grande Faucheuse, ce qui n'était pas très loin de la vérité.

Ils étaient quelque peu déroutés par notre nombre. Il n'existait aucun clan sur la planète qui fût si nombreux, à part les Volturi eux-mêmes. Le nombre en soi ne les intimidait pas cependant. Nous aurions été une centaine qu'ils se seraient senti encore supérieur à nous. Et avec raison. Ce qui les impressionnait plutôt était la cohésion évidente du groupe. Jamais un clan n'était si soudé en temps ordinaire. Quand les Volturi s'amenaient sur un territoire occupé, les clans vampires savaient que ce n'était jamais pour une visite amicale. Les plus lâches tentaient de fuir et les plus fourbes offraient en pâture les plus faibles. Là, un simple regard suffisait à comprendre que nous étions unis. Ce qui les amusa.

Ce fut Carlisle qui se dénoua la langue le premier.

« Demetri, Alec, Felix. »

Les nommer par leurs prénoms ne les rendait en rien plus... humain, plus normal. Au contraire. Ces noms étaient synonymes de destruction.

Mon père les salua d'un infime hochement de tête et d'un faible sourire.

Ça ne servirait pas à grand-chose de les analyser, cependant mû par un vieux réflexe, je plongeai davantage dans la noirceur de leur conscience.

Le traqueur, le paralyseur et l'exécuteur. Le trio parfait pour un raid rapide et efficace. Les Volturi ne sollicitaient jamais plus d'effectif pour accomplir une tâche de cet acabit. Leurs pouvoirs suffisaient à rendre ces trois-là dignes d'une armée.

Le premier se lançait aux trousses de la victime désignée, la retrouvait sans mal parce que traquer était un don chez-lui, pas une passion. C'était ce qui le définissait. Après avoir humé un parfum, il pouvait le retrouver n'importe où dans le monde. Une fois la cible trouvée, le second du trio entrait en jeu; il privait de sa simple volonté tout moyen physique d'agir. La fuite devenait impossible, la bataille encore moins. Une fois paralysée, le dernier du groupe agissait; l'exécuteur éliminait la cible sans aucun mal puisque déjà immobile et à sa merci. C'était un colosse, bâti pour écraser, broyer, désintégrer et doué pour faire disparaître toute trace de ses activités. Il accomplissait sa besogne en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire.

Ensemble, ils étaient trois indestructibles vautours.

Je remarquai que Demetri me toisait avec avidité. Il avait trouvé sa cible, car c'était moi qu'il cherchait depuis des jours et il éprouvait toujours une satisfaction quasi jouissive quand il trouvait ce qu'il cherchait, un peu comme un chien pisteur.

C'était mon odeur qu'on avait traqué jusqu'ici, compris-je. Et si Alice n'avait vu leur dessein que si tard, c'était parce qu'ils ignoraient qu'ils me cherchaient, moi. Ils n'avaient qu'une odeur à leur disposition, ils ne connaissaient pas encore son propriétaire. Leurs pensées et leurs décisions ne me concernaient pas directement, alors ma soeur n'avait rien vu plus tôt. Rien vu jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à Olympic et que Demetri repère une odeur familière entremêlée à la mienne sur le terrain; celle de Carlisle, une vieille connaissance. Ils avaient compris que cette odeur qu'ils cherchaient était reliée à lui d'une façon ou d'une autre et, cela, Alice l'avait vu. Cela avait été une vision brève où ils se mettaient en quête de mon père, accompagnée de leur volonté atroce de détruire ce qu'ils trouveraient au terme de cette traque. Mais Alice l'avait vu trop tard pour qu'on puisse nous préparer; ils étaient déjà en route pour le manoir.

Je me demandai vaguement pourquoi ils traquaient mon odeur alors qu'ils ne m'avaient jamais rencontré. Ils n'étaient pas au courant de l'existence de Bella. Ce n'était pas ce qui les avait amené ici. Aucune information sur elle ne planait dans leurs têtes. Alors pourquoi me cherchaient-ils? J'obtins vite une réponse, car ce Demetri laissait surgir quelques souvenirs dans son esprit. Des images de jungle dévastée. Ses pensées étaient aussi pleine d'indignation. Il me traitait d'impudent petit ignorant des règles, d'arrogant personnage, de jeune écervelé.

Et enfin, je me rendis compte de ce qui se passait.

Les Volturi avaient entendu parler des événements tragiques qui s'étaient produits à Sumatra. Ils avaient compris que ce tigre qui avait massacré la population n'était pas un animal enragé, mais bien un animal vampirisé. On avait exposé au grand jour le secret de notre identité. On s'était montré imprudent en transformant un animal aussi peu discret que contrôlable. Même si la bête était neutralisée, le mal était fait. Il fallait trouver l'auteur de cette faute impardonnable et le punir. Alors, le trio avait fait son enquête et sur place on avait repéré mon odeur. J'étais le coupable tout désigné, parce qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule piste de vampire à Sumatra; la mienne.

Je compris beaucoup de choses à cet instant. Laurent n'avait pas traversé la jungle à la nage pour rien. Il n'avait jamais fait surface depuis l'Inde et ce pour une bonne raison; sous l'eau, il n'y avait pas d'air. Pas d'air, donc pas d'odeur. On ne pouvait trouver sa fragrance nulle part. Il avait mordu le tigre sans jamais sortir de l'eau, ce qui avait été facile puisqu'il n'était pas rare que ces animaux se prélassent dans les marres, les rivières et les lacs. Laurent savait qu'on ne repérerait dans cette jungle que ma fragrance et, à partir de ce moment-là, les Volturi ne se poseraient pas davantage de questions et se lanceraient aussitôt à mes trousses. J'étais le coupable.

Le tigre n'avait pas été un moyen d'éliminer Bella ou moi. Le tigre avait été un moyen de conduire les Volturi jusqu'à nous, sans risque qu'Alice voit tout d'avance.

Je fus aussi effaré qu'impressionné par ce brillant stratagème avant de me sentir bêtement soulagé que les Volturi se trouvent ici à cause de ce tigre. Je n'étais pas coupable, mais les circonstances jouaient contre moi. Je n'avais aucune preuve de mon innocence et pourtant j'étais content. Content qu'on ne m'accuse pas d'autre chose que ça. Ils ignoraient tout de cet autre crime que j'avais commis, de cette humaine qui savait tout de nous. S'ils continuaient à rester dans l'ignorance, Bella avait peut-être encore une chance de survivre.

« Carlisle. »

Le plus jeune avait rabattu son capuchon dans son dos et salué mon père en retour. Sa voix enjouée et mielleuse me ramena à la réalité. Il arborait un visage de chérubin, presque attendrissant si on ignorait ce qui se cachait dessous.

« Nous ne croyions pas te revoir un jour. Cela doit bien faire deux ou trois siècles. »

Comme prévu, les échanges commençaient dans l'affabilité et la courtoisie.

« Quelle allure policée et civilisée! Pour vivre en société, tu as un nom de famille, comme tous les humains, je présume.

-Cullen.

-Cullen. » répéta Alec, soupesant le nom.

Seuls les clans prestigieux tels que les Volturi se désignaient par un patronyme et Alec vit là une offense, car Carlisle sous-entendait que son clan valait le sien, d'une certaine manière.

Demetri avait détaché les yeux de moi pour contempler la villa avec une curiosité hautaine.

« Ainsi donc tu as échoué sur le nouveau continent. » dit-il, placide.

La demeure était simple et sans distinction. Du moins à ses yeux de volturien habitué au faste des demeures ancestrales et prestigieuses italiennes.

« Et profité de l'occasion pour faire... de nouvelles connaissances. »

L'éclat métallique de son regard nous considéra un instant.

Un rire le secoua. Un rire qui ne gagna pas ses yeux assassins.

« D'après l'or de leur regard, ils partagent tous ta... philosophie. »

Un mot gentil compte tenu de son mépris total pour notre mode de vie dégradant.

Alec pencha la tête sur son épaule, une moue d'enfant boudeur sur son visage blanc.

« Tu ne nous présentes pas? »

Mon père marqua une légère hésitation sans se départir de ses traits impassibles. Il nous désigna tous un par un.

« Ma femme, Esmé. Mes enfants, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie et Alice. »

Le colosse avait levé un large sourcil. Désigner son clan comme une famille humaine avec mari, femme, enfants était inhabituel. Alec en fut amusé, Demetri horripilé.

Aucun de nous n'avait réagi à notre nom. Nous conservâmes une expression neutre qui ne dupa cependant pas le trio.

« Ils n'ont pas l'air enchanté de nous voir. » s'égaya Félix. Il adorait se faire accueillir ainsi. Il sentait la peur et pour lui c'était aussi enivrant que le sang humain.

« Votre arrivée inopinée nous surprend tous un peu. » avoua Carlisle, d'un ton aimable. « Quel bon vent vous amène à Olympic? »

Leurs trois paires de yeux bordeaux obliquèrent toutes dans ma direction.

« Lui. »

Alec fit un pas en avant, les mains nouées dans le dos.

« Il se trouve qu'une certaine... lubie a été commise en Indonésie et nos recherches nous ont mené jusqu'ici. »

Les pensées de ma famille bouillonnaient. Ils commençaient à comprendre ce que j'avais moi-même découvert quelques instants plus tôt.

« Nous ne nous serions pas attardé sur la chose si on ne nous avait pas mis au courant. Comme tous ces humains, nous aurions continué de croire qu'il s'agissait d'un cas isolé de rage. J'avoue que l'opération était subtile, très bien camouflée. »

Victoria!

La rousse était apparue dans les souvenirs de Felix. D'autres énigmes se résolvaient à présent.

Si, après avoir mordu le tigre, Victoria et Laurent semblaient faire du tourisme en Europe, c'était à dessein. Ils tournaient en rond autour d'un seul pays: l'Italie. Ils cherchaient à se faire repérer par les Volturi -les vampires vagabonds sont toujours repoussés quand ils s'aventurent trop près de leur territoire.

Ils ne devaient pas faire le choix conscient de vouloir entrer en contact avec eux, parce qu'Alice l'aurait vu. Ils devaient se contenter de tourner en rond et attendre de se faire intercepter. Laurent n'avait pas eu le temps d'agir, Irina l'avait supprimé. Mais le manège de Victoria avait fini par fonctionner; elle s'était fait repérer par ce Felix. Elle n'avait pas dit qu'un tigre en Indonésie avait été transformé. Alice l'aurait vu ça aussi. Elle avait seulement dit qu'ils devraient s'intéresser à l'actualité indonésienne. Puis elle était partie de leur territoire.

C'était probablement ce qu'aurait aussi dit Laurent si les Volturi l'avaient trouvé en premier. Voilà pourquoi il pensait devenir intouchable. En dénonçant indirectement le crime d'un autre vampire, il croyait qu'il obtiendrait grâces et faveurs des Volturi. Il avait accepté d'être complice de Victoria que pour cette raison. Il avait toujours cherché la protection d'un clan fort. C'était un parasite qui vivait aux dépends des autres. Et quelle meilleure protection pouvait-il obtenir que celle du clan le plus puissant de la planète? Il n'avait pas à craindre qu'on découvre la vérité puisqu'il n'avait laissé aucune trace sur son passage. C'était sans compter Irina qui avait interrompu définitivement ses plans.

Laurent n'avait pas atteint son but personnel, mais Victoria si. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais rien faire contre nous si elle agissait seule. James s'était montré trop hardi et arrogant en nous provoquant et il en était mort. Elle n'allait pas commettre la même erreur que son partenaire. Alors, pour assouvir sa vengeance, elle s'en était remis au seul autre clan sur cette planète qui pouvait nous menacer. Peu lui importait que les Volturi comprennent que j'étais innocent. Ce qui comptait c'était de mener les Volturi à nous afin qu'ils découvrent le vrai crime pour lequel j'étais coupable.

Mais rien n'était encore joué. Ils ne soupçonnaient encore rien. Il y avait peut-être une lueur d'espoir. Une lueur fragile, vacillante, mais bien présente.

Ce fut ce que les miens pensèrent aussi. Un imperceptible changement s'était produit en eux. Ils avaient deviné ce que moi j'avais lu clairement dans l'esprit de nos visiteurs importuns. Ils avaient compris l'essentiel: si on pouvait les convaincre de mon innocence face au crime qui justifiait leur présence ici, les Volturi finiraient par s'en aller en ignorant l'autre vérité qui, elle, nous condamnerait tous à coup sûr.

Carlisle feignit l'incompréhension.

« J'ai entendu parler de ce fâcheux incident. Mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela concerne mon fils.

-Il était là-bas. » trancha le chasseur.

Cette simple phrase résumait la situation. J'étais là-bas, je suis coupable, je vais donc payer.

Mon père haussa les sourcils, se tourna vers moi.

« Edward? »

Je me montrai confus.

« Je m'y trouvais, mais jamais je n'ai engendré d'animal. »

Alec secoua tristement la tête, l'air navré.

« Les vôtres préfèrent les animaux aux humains. Les erreurs sont possibles. Peut-être as-tu abandonné trop vite ta proie, tu l'as cru morte et tu l'as laissé dans la jungle... »

Demetri se montra nettement plus incisif.

« Nous ne pouvons tolérer un tel manque de précaution. »

Carlisle ne se départit pas de son calme.

« Mon fils n'a pas fait d'erreur. Vous ne cherchez pas le bon coupable.

-La seule piste trouvée là-bas était la sienne.

-Le véritable coupable s'appelait Laurent et il a agi sous l'eau, voilà pourquoi vous n'avez trouvé que mes traces. » plaidai-je.

Carlisle posa une main sur mon épaule.

« Il est resté là-bas pour éliminer le nouveau-né. Sans lui, cet animal aurait fait beaucoup plus de dégâts. »

Alec tapota un doigt songeur sur son menton.

« Laurent... C'est une autre de tes connaissances?

-Était. Il a été puni pour ce qu'il a fait. »

Le plus jeune se montra faussement étonné.

« Quelqu'un s'est fait justicier à notre place?

-Je suis désolé. Vous serez venus pour rien. » dit mon père en soutenant son regard amusé.

Felix commençait à grincer des dents. Il en avait assez des pourparlers et voulait passer à l'action. La tension monta d'un cran quand Emmett serra son poing, échangeant un coup d'oeil acide avec lui. Rosalie le pria de se calmer d'une caresse subtile sur son poignet.

« Hélas! » s'apitoya le plus jeune « ta seule parole ne peut suffire à nous convaincre de son innocence, cher Carlisle. Ce Laurent étant neutralisé, le seul autre témoin de la scène se trouve ici.

-Il te faudra nous accompagner, jeune Edward. Tu seras interrogé. »

Une demande courtoise de la part de Demetri qui ne devait cependant souffrir d'aucun refus.

Les accompagner pour être interrogé... Je savais par qui. Ma famille aussi. Aro. Le maître incontesté des Volturi avait le pouvoir de découvrir la vérité rien qu'en me touchant. Il verrait mon innocence concernant le tigre, mais je ne pourrais filtrer les informations offertes. Il verrait toutes les pensées qui avaient traversé mes cent ans d'existence.

Demetri avait tendu le bras dans ma direction, en une invitation qui pourrait passer presque pour amicale.

Je ne bougeai pas d'un pouce, me fis violence pour ne laisser transparaître aucune peur, aucune angoisse à travers mes traits. J'échouai manifestement.

« N'aie crainte. » insista l'autre. « Si tu n'es coupable de rien, on te relâchera bien vite.

-Rencontrer nos maîtres est un immense privilège. C'est un honneur. » assena le colosse.

Carlisle se posta devant moi, cette fois le ton fut ferme et sans appel.

« Cette rencontre n'est pas utile. Je suis un vieil ami d'Aro, ma parole devrait vous suffire. »

Demetri plissa son regard sur mon père, irrité. La situation allait bientôt déraper.

« Si vous voulez interroger quelqu'un vous devriez retrouver cette femelle nommée Victoria. » lançai-je.

La réplique eut le mérite de désamorcer la tension. Le trio se consulta du regard un moment, intrigué que je sache qui les avait averti.

« Comment sais-tu...

-Elle ne s'est pas montrée évasive pour rien. » éludai-je. « Elle est la principale instigatrice dans cette affaire et elle a voulu me faire porter le chapeau. »

Alec haussa un sourcil.

« Et pourquoi? Qu'avez-vous fait pour provoquer son ire?

-Nous avons éliminé son partenaire. »

Il ramena ses grands yeux chérubin sur Carlisle, étonné et moqueur.

« Toi, Carlisle le pacifique, tu as fait une telle chose?

-Son partenaire menaçait ma famille. Nous n'avons fait que nous défendre. Malheureusement, Victoria ne l'a pas très bien pris.

-Je vois. » Un pli apparut à son front. « Nous n'aimons pas être utilisé pour assouvir la vengeance personnelle des autres. Victoria sera retrouvée et interrogée en temps voulu. En attendant, je crains qu'il faille nous suivre quand-même, Edward. »

Je ne bougeais toujours pas. Quand je vis le colosse faire un pas en avant, prêt à intervenir, et Emmett faire craquer ses phalanges, la lèvre retroussée, je cédai.

« Très bien. »

Je savais ce qu'il me restait à faire à présent; essayer de gagner un sursis.

Je me tournai vers les miens, leur offris un regard insistant que j'espérais clair. De toute façon, Alice voyait mes intentions déjà. Elle les préviendrait, plus tard, quand nous serions loin.

« _Ne fais pas ça, Edward. N'y va pas._ »

C'était ça ou bien nous déclenchions ouvertement les hostilités.

« _Tu n'en reviendras jamais. _»

Ça m'était égal du moment qu'ils mettaient les voiles avec Bella. Qu'ils partent, qu'ils fuient loin avant que Aro ne découvre en moi la vérité qui allait tous nous condamner.

« _Ça n'arrangera rien. _» insista-t-elle.

Je me détournai d'elle. C'était ma réponse.

Esmé esquissa un geste vers moi, Carlisle lui attrapa le poignet. Un grondement secouait Emmett tandis que Rosalie grinçait des dents.

« Bien! » s'exclama joyeusement le plus jeune une fois que j'eus rejoint le trio. Je fus entouré d'eux aussitôt. Un rempart qui avait des allures d'escorte.

« J'espère que tu ne nous en tiendras pas rigueur, Carlisle. Tu connais les règles. Sans rancune? »

Pas de réponse, hormis un regard que j'avais jamais vu chez mon père. Un regard empli d'animosité. Qui laissa froid le trio.

« Ce fut un plaisir, Carlisle. Je transmettrai tes salutations à mon maître de ta part. » sourit Alec.

Je manquai tressaillir quand sa main se referma sur mon épaule, telle une serre.

« Edward vous reviendra dans deux ou trois jours. Si tout va bien, bien entendu. Inutile de vous spécifier que nous aimerions que vous vous teniez à disposition si... Il serait tellement navrant de perdre du temps à vous chercher... »

Pas d'au revoir pour moi. Je sentais que ma voix allait me trahir si j'émettais le moindre son.

Je suivis le mouvement dès qu'ils firent mine de partir.

Les pensées alarmées et désespérées de ma famille m'assaillaient. La révolte les animait. Le désir d'agir les taraudait. Mais j'avais pris ma décision. Ils se devaient de respecter ce qui était somme toute mes dernières volontés.

En apparence, j'étais droit comme un i alors qu'à l'intérieur je m'étiolais. Je me fermai à leurs esprits, car chaque pas qui m'éloignait était accompagné d'un cri muet d'amour et d'affliction mêlés.

À quelques kilomètres, ils avaient abandonné une voiture noire aux fenêtres sans tain. Je pris place à l'arrière, docilement installé entre Alec et le chasseur, les mains sur les genoux, le visage statufié dans l'apathie.

La route fut silencieuse. Le trio avait abandonné leurs airs affables et nonchalants. Ils n'avaient plus besoin de jouer la comédie.

Je fus reconnaissant envers ce silence. Il aurait pu être pesant, intimidant, pourtant je le préférais à leur simulacre de conversation courtoise. Si ça continuait ainsi jusqu'en Italie, j'aurais tout le temps d'allouer mes dernières pensées à mon amoureuse, à ma famille, et de prier pour qu'ils s'en sortent.

Mais le trajet ne se déroula pas en silence bien longtemps, hélas.

Confiné dans un espace clos, Demetri ne tarda pas à s'intéresser à quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas pu bien analyser lors de ma traque ni lorsque nous étions à l'extérieur en plein air.

« Tu as une fragrance très... humanisé. C'est appétissant. »

J'écarquillai malgré moi les yeux.

_Oh non, pas ça..._

Mon parfum particulier l'intéressait beaucoup. Trop. Il avait repéré la fragrance de Bella, mêlée à la mienne.

_Non, non... non! Tout mais pas ça!_

Je fixai le paysage par le par-brise tandis que lui me regardait de biais, l'esprit en ébullition.

« Nous essayons de mener une existence aussi humaine que possible alors nous les fréquentons tous les jours, d'où cette odeur prononcée sur moi. »

J'affectais l'indifférence, mais ce Demetri demeurait soupçonneux.

« C'est beaucoup plus fort chez toi que les autres. »

Il me huma plus franchement.

« Une fragrance de femelle mortelle. Elle a passé le plus clair de sa vie dans le sud, je sens un arrière goût de sable et de cactus... Elle arrive d'Indonésie, il y a une petite touche d'hibiscus qui me pique le nez. Elle était avec toi, là-bas? » Il n'attendit pas de réponse et inspira encore. «C'est divin comme parfum, de quoi donner envie de succomber, quoique ce devait être encore plus enivrant avant que tu la déflores. »

J'étais ahuri.

Ahuri, humilié et terrorisé par tout ce qu'il arrivait à analyser avec une simple odeur.

Demetri n'était pas traqueur pour rien. Et je maudis cette voiture.

Les deux autres manifestèrent un petit ricanement incrédule.

« Vous côtoyez les humains de _si_ près? Ma foi c'est... intéressant. » dit le plus jeune avec une grimace de dégoût.

Demetri persistait à me dévisager tandis que je fixais toujours le vide devant moi.

« Cette... étroite proximité n'entraîne pas certaines difficultés à préserver votre identité? »

Je marchais sur des charbons ardents.

« Nous n'avons jamais eu de problèmes jusqu'ici. »

Il inspira encore par le nez, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

« Elle était avec toi il y a une demie-heure à peine.

-Nous fréquentons le même lycée. Je suis parti quand on vous a senti arriver. »

Il savait.

Il avait compris que je cachais quelque chose. Il avait bien senti que nous n'étions pas chaud à l'idée de me faire interroger par Aro et il avait pensé jusqu'ici que c'était en lien avec cette histoire de tigre. Maintenant il comprenait la véritable raison de cette réticence.

J'avais envie de hurler, mais je parvins à rester de marbre.

Alec et Felix commençaient aussi à avoir des soupçons et le plus jeune poussa plus loin le bouchon. Il se pencha à mon oreille et se fit enjôleur.

« Nous avons beaucoup voyagé et n'avons point eu l'occasion de nous sustenter. La route sera longue avant d'atteindre Volterra. Un petit en-cas ne serait pas de refus. Vois-tu un inconvénient à ce qu'elle soit ce petit en-cas? »

Je n'avais pas montré les dents, ni serré les poings, ni levé un sourcil, ni émis aucun son qui aurait pu trahir la tempête intérieure qui faisait rage en moi. Et pourtant, Alec me perça à jour. J'étais un comédien doué, mais à quoi bon jouer quand ce qu'on est, ce qu'on vit, ce qu'on ressent, transparaît dans tout notre être.

Il secoua doucement la tête, ravi.

« Je le savais. Elle n'est pas qu'une distraction passagère, n'est-ce pas? »

Ce qui se passa ensuite fut étrange. Un voile invisible s'étendit sur moi. Et ce voile agit comme un interrupteur. Je m'éteignis, littéralement. Mon cerveau fut engourdi, les connexions de réseaux de nerfs nécessaires pour commander à mes membres de bouger et à mes sens de percevoir mon environnement se débranchèrent.

Je tentai de m'accrocher à quelques lambeaux de lucidité et, avant de sombrer dans le noir complet, je compris que je venais de subir le talent du paralyseur.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

L'ouïe fut le premier des sens que je recouvris.

Un tambour. Frénétique. Il résonnait à mes oreilles telle une musique lointaine et énigmatique. Cependant que j'étais dans le brouillard, le néant, quelque chose me disait que je connaissais le son de cet instrument.

Diverses voix se faisaient entendre autour de moi, mais je n'arrivais pas encore à voir leurs propriétaires. Pourtant, j'avais les yeux ouverts. Seulement, j'avais perdu la faculté d'utiliser ma vision, je ne contrôlais rien.

« Demetri, te voilà enfin.

-Tu en as mis du temps à la trouver.

-J'ai dû traquer son odeur, pas son entité. Je n'ai pas pu la saisir, quelque chose me bloque. C'est plutôt… particulier. »

La dernière voix était étonnée et contrariée à la fois.

« Quel parfum!

-Et quel battement de coeur! C'est délicieux. »

Entendre ces voix était désagréable. Je ne sus pas pourquoi. Je n'avais pas encore récupéré la capacité de bien réfléchir. Je tentai de me concentrer sur le tambour. Tellement plus captivant à écouter ces douces percussions continues et... affolées?

Le second sens à me revenir fut le toucher. Je me rendis compte que j'étais étendu face contre neige. L'air était froid, le vent soufflait entre les arbres.

« Immobilise-la. Elle gigote un peu trop.

-Cette scène est-elle vraiment nécessaire? Tu peux la faire taire?

-Tout de suite.

-Pas de cette façon, Felix. Je veux la garder intacte pour plus tard.

-Lâchez-moi! »

Quelque part, loin au fond de ma mémoire tétanisée, je savais que la dernière voix entendue était importante. D'une importance dramatique même. Mais je n'arrivais pas à saisir pourquoi. J'étais paralysé du corps et du cerveau.

Plus pour longtemps, car la vue revenait, signe que le reste ne tarderait pas à suivre. Je vis d'abord que des esquisses floues, des parasites devant mes yeux qui se modifièrent peu à peu pour former des images en ordre et en couleur.

Le visage tourné contre le sol, je ne pus voir qu'en angle perpendiculaire la scène qui se déroulait.

Toute ma famille était là, dans la même position que moi, impuissante et immobile. Nous étions dans la forêt, à l'abri des regards. Leurs vêtements étaient boueux et troués. On avait de toute évidence traîné leurs corps à même le sol sans ménagement. Je devais être dans un état similaire. Quatre silhouettes nous surplombaient. Je reconnus les trois premières et un goût amer descendit dans ma gorge quand je reconnus la quatrième.

Cette image allait rester gravée dans ma mémoire pour le reste de mes jours -heures, minutes.

Je me levai d'un bond. Comment j'y arrivai, je l'ignorais. La vue de cette silhouette avait secoué les derniers relents de paralysie et les avait fait se dissoudre complètement. Une bouffée d'énergie dévastatrice me propulsa.

« Oh là! On se réveille à ce que je vois. »

Je fonçais déjà dans le tas sans réfléchir. Mais une salve invisible me coupa les deux jambes et je tombai à genoux.

Alec se détacha du groupe, vraiment diverti par mon attitude.

« Eh bien, cher Edward, voilà qui confirme nos soupçons. »

En entendant mon nom, Bella cessa de se débattre vainement contre Felix qui la maintenait d'une poigne de fer par les avant-bras. Sa tête oscilla dans tous les sens, à ma recherche.

« Edward...? Edward! »

Sa voix tremblait autant que son corps, son teint était livide de peur. La voir était un spectacle aussi merveilleux que cauchemardesque.

Je n'arrivai pas à répondre. Je voulais articuler son nom, mais mes lèvres restèrent closes. Alec me tenait à sa merci. Il contrôlait à sa guise mon corps, décidait qu'est-ce que je pouvais voir, entendre et sentir, et limitait ma motricité. Il pouvait me plonger dans le néant total ou simplement me garder muet. Il faisait absolument tout ce qu'il voulait. Il me conserva donc à genoux, capable d'assister à la scène.

« Edward! » cria à nouveau ma compagne.

C'était un son aussi déchirant que salvateur.

J'étais atterré. Devant moi se dressait le pire des scénarios. Un scénario qui s'était déjà joué au Japon, cinq cent ans auparavant...

L'épouvante était insupportable. Un supplice sans nom. Le don d'Alec était totalement inutile, j'étais glacé d'horreur, transi par la terreur.

Mon amour... Mon seul amour, à la merci des êtres les plus abjects que la terre eût portée.

C'était insensé. Une aberration. Le monde était désaxé, l'orbite de la terre avait changé, déclenchant la folie et le chaos dans mon univers.

Tout ce que j'avais vécu, tout ce que j'avais connu avait été une route merveilleuse qui avait abouti à cette fin inéluctable et brutale. Tout ce que j'avais traversé, de bonheurs et d'angoisses, de paix et de tourmentes, m'avait conduit à ce moment atroce où le destin avait décrété que l'agneau et le lion avaient suffisamment dérogé aux règles de la nature. Il était temps de payer. Tous les deux. Il n'y aurait pas d'autre sursis. La mort avait toujours plané près de nous et je m'étais toujours débrouillé jusqu'ici pour la repousser. Seulement voilà. Aujourd'hui, elle se présentait sous la forme de trois vautours indestructibles.

Une part de moi avait beau savoir que protester était futile, une autre part, révoltée et amoureuse, rebelle et protectrice, se manifestait de la seule manière dont elle pouvait user.

« Lais-sez... la... tran-quille. » arrivai-je à articuler. Et Alec de hausser d'un cran le degré de paralysie qui me cloua le bec.

Le faible son de ma voix déclencha une vive réaction chez mon amoureuse.

« Fais la taire. Ça commence à être agaçant. » soupira Felix, las d'entendre ses plaintes et de supporter ses gesticulations. »

Alec se détourna de moi, lança une onde vers Bella. Rien ne se produisit. Il plissa les yeux, se concentra davantage, mais ma compagne continuait encore à m'appeler.

« Je n'y arrive pas. Comme c'est intéressant. »

Felix fronça les sourcils.

« Nous devrons utiliser des méthodes plus triviales, je suppose. »

Sous mes yeux épouvantés, il saisit d'une main ses deux bras et les tordis derrière son dos tandis que l'autre s'abattait sur son cou. Il serra à peine ses doigts, mais ce fut suffisant pour lui couper le souffle. Bella se tut, la tête en l'air pour chercher son air.

« Ha, regarde-le. »

Demetri était très enthousiasmé par mes réactions, si minimes furent-elles étant donné mon état.

« Suffit. Passons aux choses sérieuses. »

Alec contempla ma famille et aussitôt ils retrouvèrent tous leurs sens. Enfin, presque tous. Comme moi, ils furent à genoux, immobilisés. Ils comprirent ce qui se passait dès que leurs yeux tombèrent sur Bella.

« Vous nous avez presque eu. » félicitait Alec. « Nous avons failli quitter les lieux sans nous rendre compte de rien. Chapeau. »

Il se promena entre nous, tel un professeur faisant une ronde dans sa classe. Nous maintenir à genoux ainsi n'était pas tant une façon de nous garder à leur merci qu'une façon de nous montrer qui étaient supérieurs et suprêmes, grands et dignes de génuflexions révérencieuses, comme tout souverain le méritait.

« Je suis déçu, Carlisle. » dit-il en arrivant à sa hauteur. « Je m'attendais à mieux de ta part, au nom de l'amitié qui te lie à mon vénéré maître. Désolant. »

Demetri s'approcha de ma compagne, l'examina avec une lueur gourmande que j'abhorrai. Après la terreur, le choc se dissipait pour laisser place à une fureur incommensurable.

Ils n'avaient pas le droit de la regarder! Pas le droit de la toucher! C'était un sacrilège que d'aussi exécrables personnages osent l'approcher et la couvrir de leurs ténèbres!

« Tu sens le vampire à plein nez, ma jolie. »

Son absence de réaction confirmait le peu de doutes qu'il avait encore.

« Pas de froncement de sourcils, pas d'étonnement. Ce mot "vampire" ne revêt pas la même signification pour toi que pour les autres, n'est-ce pas? Il a un sens réel pour toi. Rien de folklorique, rien d'imaginaire. Tu côtoies ces Cullen et tu sais ce qu'ils sont, mh? »

Ce n'était pas réellement une question.

« Quel est ton nom? »

Felix avait desserré sa prise de son cou, mais Bella s'était réfugiée dans le silence, le visage exsangue.

Le chasseur se pencha à son oreille.

« Quel... est... ton... nom. »

Un frisson la parcourut tout entière. C'était une voix à laquelle on ne pouvait qu'obéir même si on résistait.

« Bella. » souffla-t-elle.

Demetri répéta le nom en allongeant les syllabes.

« Bel-laaah. »

Bien qu'il sonnait presque poétique avec son accent italien, ma compagne frissonna de dégoût.

Il attrapa son menton et tourna son visage vers le sien. Je rugissais en silence.

« Aie au moins l'obligeance de me regarder quand je m'adresse à toi, Bel-laah.

-Je... Je ne peux pas. »

Le coeur en miettes, toutes les cellules de mon corps se rebellèrent contre cette paralysie. Je voulais l'arracher à eux et courir jusqu'à l'autre bout du monde. Et quand ils sondèrent son regard sans vie et comprirent enfin sa situation, une intense envie de tuer me traversa de part en part, un besoin de les annihiler qui ne fut visible qu'à travers mon regard alors que tout mon corps avait envie de répondre à cette urgence. Rien que pour le rire sardonique qui les secoua, ils méritaient de mourir, si vaine fut cette intention vu leur supériorité.

« Une aveugle! Comme c'est amusant! » s'esclaffa le plus jeune.

Bella rougit, gênée. Et un brin de fierté froissée l'animait aussi si j'en jugeais son expression qui se voulait butée.

« Vous avez décidément de drôles de fréquentations. » releva Alec. « Vu son odeur, je peux comprendre votre envie de la fréquenter. Cela me surprend qu'elle soit toujours en vie. Même des abstinents tel que vous ont du mal à résister à la tentation, je suis certain. »

Il soupira en me jetant un coup d'oeil condescendant.

« Eh bien, si nous ne sommes plus certain de ta culpabilité concernant Sumatra, nous sommes indubitablement convaincu de ta culpabilité concernant cette mortelle. »

Il se tourna vers les miens.

« Et vous tous, vous endossez son crime. Votre devoir aurait été d'éliminer ce témoin ou alors prévenir nos maîtres bien-aimés. »

Il considéra à nouveau mon père, l'air désappointé.

« Comme c'est dommage, Carlisle. J'aurais vraiment voulu ne pas en arriver là. C'est mon maître qui sera déçu. Il t'aimait bien, tu sais. »

Dans un élan désespéré, Bella leva le menton.

« Attendez! » implora-t-elle. « Il n'y aura plus de crime si je deviens ce que vous êtes. C'était prévu. Je devais être transformée de toute façon. J'en ai assez d'être aveugle, d'être inférieure. Je veux être comme vous. » affirma-t-elle d'un ton ferme.

Pas grand chose de vrai là-dedans et le trio le savait.

« Je vois... Ils ne se sont pas contenté de te raconter les grandes lignes, tu connais même nos propres lois. Charmant. » releva Alec.

Il eut un sourire en coin.

« Touchante tentative, humaine. Vraiment admirable cette façon de vouloir protéger tes... amis? »

Il jeta un oeil à Carlisle.

« Comment la désignes-tu, cette infirme? Comme ta fille aussi? Et toi, Edward, elle est... ta partenaire? Une mortelle, c'est déjà navrant, mais une handicapée, c'est carrément risible. »

Il ignora les couteaux que lançaient mes iris et haussa une épaule.

« Que disions-nous? Ah, oui... Le crime. » »

Il observa mon père qui lui renvoyait un regard impénétrable.

« Déjà à l'époque nous avions remarqué la sympathie que tu éprouvais envers les mortels, Carlisle. Loin d'avoir que de la pitié à leur égard, ton mode de vie se basait sur ton attachement à eux. Mon maître t'a laissé partir sans faire d'histoires, mais j'avais le pressentiment qu'il se montrait trop clément envers toi. Et j'avais raison. Trois siècles plus tard, nous te retrouvons, affublé de disciples qui partagent ta vision -des individus persuadés que la bonne voie à suivre est de s'abaisser à ces mortels, vivre à leur façon. Il y a même un de tes "fils" qui est allé jusqu'à se lier à l'une d'entre eux. Ces siècles à trop fréquenter cette espèce ont ramolli ton jugement. Jugement que tu as transmis à tes protégés. Si bien que toi et les tiens croyez qu'on peut faire confiance aux humains, les mettre dans la confidence. C'est dire à quel point tu es devenu dangereux pour nous, Carlisle. Pour notre survie. Tu as confiance en cette humaine? Soit. Tu crois qu'elle peut garder notre secret? Peut-être as-tu raison -j'ai conscience qu'il y a toujours une exception à la règle. Tu veux la transformer? C'est ton affaire. Rien ne me certifie cependant que tu n'accorderas pas ta confiance à d'autres de son genre. Tu as trahi notre existence une fois, tu peux très bien recommencer. Un jour toi et les tiens accorderez votre confiance à la mauvaise personne. Ta foi en eux t'aveuglera. Te lier d'amitié avec les mortels est une erreur. Ils finissent toujours par tout gâcher. Toujours. Ta philosophie rend ton clan faible et les miens se doivent d'éliminer ces faiblesses, pour nous préserver. »

C'était la proclamation de notre jugement.

Carlisle n'aurait pas le pouvoir de défendre son point de vue, de plaider sa cause. C'était un procès injuste, partiale, loin d'être équitable, et un seul parti avait des droits. L'autre parti avait un seul droit; celui de subir sa sentence.

Un hochement de tête en direction de Felix signala à ce dernier qu'il était temps pour lui d'entrer en scène.

« Fais ce que tu as à faire. Nous nous occuperons de la mortelle plus tard.

-Elle ne doit pas survivre.

-Je sais. Nous allons juste l'emmener avec nous. Je tiens à l'offrir à nos maîtres. Ce serait du vrai gaspillage de ne pas profiter d'une telle sustentation. »

La révolte eut raison de la vigilance d'Alec et mon esprit triompha de son don pour me laisser les cordes vocales libres.

« NON! »

Un coup de poing invisible m'expédia par terre. Je me retrouvai étendu dans la neige, écrasé par la volonté d'Alec.

« Un robuste celui-là. »

Si dévasté que j'étais par la rage et l'impuissance, je compris une notion importante. Peut-être inutile compte tenu des circonstances, mais tout de même importante: Alec avait besoin d'un contact visuel pour agir. J'avais pu contourner par deux fois son don, de façon minime, certes, mais significative. A ces deux reprises, son attention n'était pas rivée sur moi. Il lui fallait me regarder s'il voulait que je reste tranquille.

Mon père bataillait pour ouvrir la bouche à son tour quand le colosse abandonna Bella pour se diriger vers ma famille. Un briquet sorti de nulle part roulait entre ses doigts. Je vis dans sa tête qu'il allait commencer par les femmes.

« Les femmes et les enfants d'abord. » ricana-t-il, surplombant Rosalie de son imposante stature.

Je m'attardai sur les miens, toujours à genoux, les yeux agrandis d'horreur, seule démonstration possible de leurs sentiments. Emmett hurlait, un cri mental pénible à entendre.

Je dérivai mon regard vers Bella. On l'avait tout bonnement laissé là. On jugeait inutile de la maîtriser. Vu son son infirmité, elle ne pouvait aller bien loin de toute façon.

Tremblante, fébrile, les mains tendues devant elle, elle chancela dans la direction où elle avait entendu ma voix pour la dernière fois.

Alec était occupé à maintenir tranquille ma famille et Demetri regardait le spectacle, jubilant.

Oh, ils savaient très bien ce que Bella était en train de faire. Rien ne leur échappait. Ça leur était égal. Ils trouvaient même la situation amusante. Quand le clan serait réduit en cendres, ils auraient beaucoup de plaisir à arracher l'humaine à son pauvre amoureux de vampire.

J'aurais voulu lui crier de courir, mais à quoi bon?

Et je devais avouer que je n'avais aucune envie de la voir s'enfuir. Quand ses pieds butèrent contre mes jambes, elle se laissa choir dans la neige. Je fus soustrait à tout ce qui se passait aux alentours. Au moment où ses doigts tièdes et tremblants trouvèrent mon visage, le monde ne s'en réduisit qu'à elle. La rage et la révolte furent dissoutes. Ne restaient plus que tendresse et adoration.

Son souffle blanc dans l'air hivernal me grisa.

« Pardon! Je m'étais cachée à la cave, mais il est entré et... Il m'a entraînée jusqu'ici. Je suis désolée... »

Elle se croyait coupable. Je lui avais dit que notre seule chance de survivre c'était qu'elle demeure dans sa maison et maintenant elle croyait que tout était de sa faute.

J'aurais voulu retrouver la motricité de mes mains, ne serait-ce que pour caresser sa joue. Hélas, j'étais contraint de rester immobile. Au moins je pouvais la contempler à loisir. Paniquée, inquiète, effrayée, elle n'en demeurait pas moins la plus belle chose du monde.

« Bel...la... »

J'arrivai à formuler des mots. C'était déjà ça.

Elle ravala un sanglot et s'étendit contre moi. Le tableau qu'on offrait était complètement incongru avec le reste de l'environnement. Deux amants échoués dans la neige.

Elle ne pouvait bouger mon corps, j'étais trop lourd et elle le savait. Elle ne chercha même pas à me déplacer. Elle était consciente que tout tentative de fuite était inutile. Et pour oublier le spectacle abominable qui allait bientôt commencer, autant profiter de cette dernière occasion où nous pouvions être réunis.

Son front entra en contact avec le mien. Ses doigts errèrent sur mon visage et ses lèvres se déposèrent contre les miennes. Ce n'était pas un baiser. C'était juste une façon d'être autant qu'elle le pouvait en lien avec moi avant que tout s'arrête et que la cruelle réalité nous sépare pour de bon.

Je pensai de façon totalement inconvenante à faire l'amour. Je regrettai ne pas avoir eu l'occasion de fusionner avec elle une dernière fois. J'avais découvert trop tard ce nouveau monde, ce nouvel embrasement des sens. J'aurais voulu -besoin- explorer à nouveau ce paradis -l'explorer, elle-, je n'en avais pas assez profité. C'était un désir impérieux à la fois égoïste et légitime. Et je savais que ce regret était partagé.

« Je t'aime. »

Mes mots me surprirent. À un point tel que je fis abstraction de mon désarroi durant une seconde. J'avais articuler clairement. Je n'avais pas eu besoin de braver aucune paralysie pour utiliser ma voix. Pourtant, bien que concentré sur ma famille, Alec demeurait alerte et maintenait actif ce filet paralysant.

Tandis que Bella fermait les yeux, me renvoyant mes mots et se laissant aller dans une douce torpeur, je réalisai avec consternation que je pouvais battre des paupières, bouger mes doigts et agiter la tête.

Ma main jusque-là étendue contre mon flanc se déplaça jusqu'à sa joue. Mes membres fourmillaient, engourdis, comme s'ils reprenaient vie après une longue inertie.

Bella était trop enfoncée dans son désespoir pour noter le changement.

Je n'étais plus du tout paralysé. Parce que Bella me touchait.

L'attention n'était pas sur nous, mais je pris tout de même la peine de ne pas bouger davantage.

Comment était-ce possible?

Je ne pouvais faire part de cette découverte, même en chuchotant on m'entendrait. Je ne cherchai pas à comprendre, me demandant juste comment je pouvais exploiter la situation.

Je n'eus pas l'occasion de réfléchir plus avant. Car un esprit de plus venait s'ajouter à mon champ de captation, ce qui me fouetta le coeur d'un formidable élan d'espérance. Et alors qu'on saisissait Rosalie par les cheveux pour la soulever, je perçus le sourire intérieur d'Alice. Une brusque vision l'assaillait sans crier gare. Une vision qui prit vie instantanément.

Une ombre furtive fendit le vent, faisant virevolter la cape de Felix. L'instant d'après, Rosalie tombait par terre et Felix fixait sa main qui n'empoignait plus que des mèches blondes coupées de la tête de sa propriétaire.

Alertés, le trio tenta de localiser l'ombre furtive, mais trop tard. Le plus jeune fut saisi par derrière et immobilisé à bras-le-corps. La surprise le déstabilisa, assez pour qu'il en oublie de conserver son filet actif.

Les deux Volturi restants furent aussitôt entourés par ma famille, moi compris.

Tendus, les miens se tenaient prêts à sauter, galvanisés par cette interruption aussi inattendue qu'inespérée.

Alice regardait, émue, ce qui maintenait Alec immobile.

« Jasper! »

Une appellation qui sonnait à la fois comme des louanges et un cri de guerre.

* * *

_**A suivre**_

* * *

_Merci de votre patience, merci d'être venus partager vos impressions, merci de voyager avec moi._


	51. Le troisième don Partie 2

**Chapitre 50**

**Le troisième don (Partie 2)**

Il y a de ces secondes qui peuvent parfois sembler durer des heures ou de ces secondes qui peuvent s'écouler sans qu'on les voit passer. Puis, il y a ces secondes qui semblent simplement se suspendre dans la course du temps. Elles ne sont pas lentes à passer, ni rapides, elles sont simplement immobile, en attente. Elles ont l'air d'un prisme à plusieurs faces où l'on voit miroiter plusieurs plans, plusieurs angles, plusieurs scènes qui se jouent en même temps, pile au même moment. Et ce fut pendant une seconde de ce genre que je pus analyser le virement de situation que nous étions en train de vivre.

D'un côté du prisme miroitait ma famille ébahie, d'un autre brillait de mille feux la présence de Jasper, d'un autre se faisait sentir contre ma poitrine le tambour trépidant du coeur de Bella, rythmant cette seconde sur un tempo vif et alarmant. Une autre facette du prisme, terne et dans l'ombre celle-là, montrait les Volturi qui avaient choisi d'opter pour l'immobilité au profit d'un calcul et d'une étude avertie de la scène qui avait changé du tout au tout dans l'acte morbide où ils étaient meneurs de jeu. Finalement, dans la dernière facette de cette seconde se trouvait ma propre personne, ma propre réaction à ce qui se passait.

Durant cette seconde, je dévisageai Jasper, bouche bée et enchanté.

Étrangement, c'était la dernière personne que je m'attendais de voir ici. Et pourtant, il n'y avait nulle part sur terre où Jasper était plus à sa place qu'ici avec les siens.

J'eus du mal à le reconnaître. Peut-être était-ce en raison de sa chevelure ramenée en arrière, telle le voulait la tradition chez le samouraï, ou de cette lueur étrange qui jouait dans son regard et que je n'avais jamais vu depuis que je le connaissais.

Il avait encore le costume traditionnel japonais et je fus surpris de voir à sa main un katana, l'objet responsable de la mèche de cheveux coupé. Lui qui avait tant méprisé ce genre d'armes...

J'étais sonné autant qu'émerveillé. En dépit du moment tragique, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

Bella, prisonnière de mes bras, n'avait rien compris à ce qui se passait jusqu'à ce que ma soeur prononce son nom. Elle retint alors son souffle, abasourdie.

Jasper échangea un seul regard avec Alice, ses prunelles chargées de chaleur, d'émotions et de non-dits. Elles furent aussitôt noyées sous la puissante rage et la détermination sans borne qui s'emparèrent de lui dès qu'il quitta des yeux ma soeur.

Le Jasper que j'avais toujours connu refit surface. Ses traits débonnaires se modifièrent pour adopter l'air renfrogné du guerrier impitoyable qu'il était. Le cou tendu, les yeux plissés, il entra en phase "prêt pour l'attaque". Il raffermit sa prise sur Alec et jaugea les deux autres Volturi qui lui faisaient face.

Est-ce que sa présence allait vraiment faire une différence? En toute logique, non. Mon corps était en contradiction avec ma tête. Ma tête savait que Jasper ne pouvait rien de plus que nous contre la menace qui nous envahissait, mais mon corps était surexcité. Et je compris que mon frère en était à l'origine. Il fit une magistrale démonstration de son talent particulier et nous fûmes gagnés par un optimisme plein d'adrénaline tandis qu'il envahissait les trois autres de lassitude et de léthargie. Ce fut ce qui marqua la fin de cette seconde-prisme suspendue dans le temps. Ce dernier reprit sa course, faisant débouler les événements comme une avalanche.

« Les yeux. » le prévins-je. « Il a besoin d'un contact visuel pour agir. »

La main de Jasper s'empara de la nuque du plus jeune et il garda sa tête bien haute, les yeux tournés vers les arbres. Alec n'avait pas résisté et ce n'était pas la peur ou la surprise qui l'empêchait d'agir. Il était seulement curieux de voir jusqu'où cette plaisanterie irait.

Les deux autres étudiaient toujours froidement ce virement de situation. Demetri nota sa lassitude, totalement en contradiction avec sa volonté et son désir d'agir. Le regard étréci sur Jasper, il devina son don.

« Eh bien, eh bien... » constata néanmoins Demetri. « Le clan est maintenant au grand complet on dirait. »

Il fit un pas dans leur direction, et la lame du katana se retrouva sur le cou blanc d'Alec.

« Je n'approcherais pas si j'étais vous. »

Cette fois Alec s'esclaffa franchement.

« Tu me menaces avec une épée? »

Jasper coupa d'un geste vif le capuchon de la cape volturienne et le visage rieur disparut sous l'étoffe. Il ne voyait plus rien.

« Sacrilège! Outrage! »

Felix, indigné qu'un si haut dignitaire de la cour volturienne soit humilié de la sorte, bondit vers eux.

Alec fut poussé dans les bras de Carlisle qui le ceintura alors qu'Alice lui maintenait la tête droite pour l'empêcher de secouer le bout de tissu.

Jasper accueillit Felix. Ou plutôt non. Les grandes mains du colosse ramassèrent du vide. Mon frère avait pirouetté dans les airs pour atterrir entre Emmett et moi. Felix se retournait déjà vers nous, son visage déformé par la fureur, mais le corps dépourvu de la totalité de ses réflexes physiques en raison de mon frère.

« Allons, Carlisle, ce n'est pas toi, tout ça. » s'affligea Demetri. « Que fais-tu de tes principes, de tes grandes valeurs, de ta bienveillance, ton altruisme? »

Carlisle gardait toujours Alec immobile bien qu'il n'exerçât aucune pression, aucune force. Le plus jeune ne s'agitait pas. C'était une offense pour lui de se retrouver dans une telle position, bêtement cagoulé, et il n'attendait qu'une défaillance dans la vigilance de Carlisle pour se dégager.

« Je fais justement honneur à mes principes, Demetri. Je défends et protège ce qui me semble juste.

-A quoi bon? Peu importe l'issue de cet affront, tu sais tout comme moi que cette agitation est inutile. Si ce n'est pas nous, d'autres des nôtres viendront, en force et grand nombre.

-Je ne désire pas être votre ennemi, Demetri. Je veux seulement vivre en paix, sur le nouveau continent, comme tu l'appelles. Je ne veux faire de tort ni à notre race ni à notre secret. Vous avez été envoyés ici pour résoudre le crime commis en Indonésie. Vous n'avez reçu aucune instruction nous concernant. Ton maître risque d'être déçu s'il apprend que vous avez agi sans son consentement. Tu peux encore partir, toi et tes frères. Laisse ton maître décider de notre sort. S'il se souvient de notre amitié, alors il aura foi en mon jugement. Dans le cas contraire, j'assumerai sa décision. »

Rien qu'au regard meurtrier que lui renvoya Demetri, Carlisle comprit qu'ils ne quitteraient pas les lieux avant d'avoir détruit les Cullen.

Déçu, mais résigné, mon père hocha la tête.

« Qu'il en soit ainsi. »

Emmett, Jasper et moi le consultâmes en silence. Il acquiesça lentement. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il désirait, mais c'était la seule chose qui restait à faire. Si la situation devait encore dégénérer pour nous tous, ce ne serait pas sans avoir donné autant du fil à retordre à l'ennemi que possible.

Le trio réalisa soudain qu'ils seraient vraiment contraints de se faire justice à l'ancienne. Non qu'ils n'avaient pas assez de ressources physiques et d'entraînement. Cependant, un snobisme tout volturien les rebutait à l'idée de devoir s'abaisser à une bataille alors qu'en tant normal leurs talents psychiques suffisaient à désamorcer toute révolte. Nous étions sept vampires contre trois. Deux et demi, vu la position d'Alec. La lutte serait serrée. Ils étaient si imbus de leur personne qu'ils refusaient d'admettre qu'ils se trouvaient en position d'infériorité. Envisager un échec était impossible pour eux.

Je confiai aussitôt Bella à Esmé. Tout se passa si vite que ma compagne ne réalisa pas tout de suite le changement. J'aurais voulu que ma mère prenne ses jambes à ses cou avec elle, mais son coeur était avec Carlisle. Elle ne le quitterait sous aucun prétexte, même si le sort de Bella en dépendait.

L'aigle, l'ours et le puma se rassemblèrent, formant un triangle. Felix fut secoué d'un rire sec lorsque nos bras, nos jambes, nos pieds, nos mains adoptèrent une certaine position. Ce qui pour lui tenait de poses théâtrales ridicules était pour nous la canalisation de notre force, ce qui nous avait été enseigné un soir au Japon, et prémisse d'une propulsion fulgurante.

Ce fut là que les événements se précipitèrent. D'êtres pensants, civilisés (qu'en apparence pour certains!), nous devînmes animaux agissant à l'instinct.

Felix riait encore quand le premier coup l'atteignit en plein plexus solaire. Il se retrouva à genoux, une main sur sa poitrine, les yeux ronds, stupéfié de ressentir quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas senti depuis des siècles: la douleur physique.

Il n'eut pas l'occasion d'analyser plus longtemps ce qui lui arrivait. Un autre coup l'envoya glisser contre le sol, raclant la couche de neige et même la terre et l'herbe sous son corps massif.

Demetri prêta main forte au colosse, du moins il essaya. Rosalie lui barra la route et il fit l'erreur de se moquer de l'obstacle pathétique féminin. Il le regretta amèrement. La furie blonde s'engagea dans un duel sans merci qui prit complètement son adversaire au dépourvu.

De son côté, Alec était toujours immobilisé et aveuglé par mon père et Alice. Esmé protégeait Bella des assauts et des arbres qui tombaient dans cette arène improvisée.

Bien que petit et frêle en apparence, Alec était futé et savait comment rendre la tâche difficile à ses assaillants. Il parvint à se libérer, se tortillant comme une anguille, et serait parvenu à s'arracher la cape qui lui cachait le visage si ce n'avait été de Jasper.

Ce dernier quitta son propre combat et courut, katana déployé, non pas en direction d'Alec, mais droit sur Bella. Esmé, déroutée, n'eut même pas l'idée de lui faire obstacle. Bella se retrouva avec une entaille sur le bras. Trop surprise, trop accaparée par les grondements horrifiants autour, elle ne réalisa pas tout de suite ce qui passait et la brûlure de la coupure, bien que superficielle, la fit grincer des dents. Elle plaqua son autre main sur son bras, comme pour contenir la douleur.

Une sombre colère fit ombrage à mes réflexes et je reçus un coup de poing qui me fêla une côte. Je ne sentis même pas la douleur tant j'étais courroucé. Pendant une fraction de seconde, je dévisageai mon frère, ahuri, mais je fus bientôt distrait par ce que son geste avait eu pour conséquences: les relents du ruisseau pourpre à découvert assaillirent tout le monde. Le trio plus encore parce que les Cullen, eux, savaient à quoi s'en tenir, ils étaient tous parés contre une si délectable effluve.

Enfin... Presque tous.

L'espace d'un battement de cil, j'observai à nouveau Jasper. Son regard était passé instantanément au noir. La brûlure de l'appel sanguin le fouettait. Et pourtant, il y avait toujours cette lueur dans ce regard, cette lueur qui ne m'était pas familière et qui luisait à la surface de ses iris d'une noirceur affamée, mais dont je comprenais enfin l'origine: la confiance. Confiance en lui, en sa retenue. Il n'était pas insensible, mais sa volonté, son humanité, était plus forte que l'instinct meurtrier.

« _La glace et l'eau sont de même origine. La glace et l'eau sont de même origine. La glace et l'eau sont de même origine. _» se répétait-il sans arrêt. Et ce n'était pas sa voix que j'entendais dans sa tête. C'était celle d'Akiko.

Qu'il eut décidé de commettre un tel geste lui-même prouvait bien qu'il avait foi en lui, ce qui ne m'empêcha pas d'être scandalisé par la blessure de Bella. Toujours ce pragmatisme chez-lui qui dominait ses choix, ce sens du jugement froid.

Déconcentrés, les Volturi se figèrent, enivrés par l'appel du sang. Pas longtemps. Ils n'étaient pas de vulgaires nouveaux-nés incapables de se contrôler après tout, mais Jasper poussa l'audace jusqu'à utiliser le tranchant rougi de sang de son katana pour étourdir plus encore le trio, dansant, jouant, titillant, pivotant sa lame près de leur visage qui dégageait une odeur brouillant totalement leurs sens. Il ne frappait jamais ses cibles, il se contentait de les agacer ce qui en fin de compte revenait au même que d'être touché et blessé avec l'arme; le trio s'arrêtait, vacillait, étourdi et interdit. Le reste de mon clan profitait allègrement de la confusion volturienne.

Je quittai la zone de combat pour rejoindre ma compagne, jugeant que mon aide ne serait pas nécessaire tant que le manège de Jasper fonctionnerait. Esmé avait plus de mal que moi à se tenir si près de Bella. Je pris le relais. La blessure ne saignait déjà plus. Je déchirai un morceau de ma veste, fis un bandage de fortune. Elle n'en avait pas réellement besoin, mais il était inutile de laisser les vapeurs enivrantes s'échapper de la plaie encore à vif.

« _Va-t-en, Edward! Emmène Bella loin d'ici! _» cria Carlisle.

Durant les quelques instants où je ne m'étais concentré que sur ma compagne, Emmet avait pu torde le cou de Felix, Rosalie casser le bras de Demetri et Carlisle abattre face contre terre Alec, la main sur la nuque pour l'empêcher de relever la tête.

La prestance et l'invulnérabilité volturienne en prenaient un coup.

Malheureusement, l'humiliation, pour les Volturi, était plus galvanisant encore que l'envie de survivre. J'assistai, impuissant, à leur riposte. Jasper fut pris de cours par une savate et cela suffit à faire éclater ce voile oppressant de lassitude et léthargie qu'il maintenait sur l'ennemi. Ceux-ci retrouvèrent leur dynamisme et leur énergie meurtriers.

Emmett n'avait sectionné aucune moelle épinière et Felix se remit le cou en place d'un claquement de tête qui indiquait clairement que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il subissait ce genre d'assaut. Demetri, insensible à la douleur parce qu'entraîné des siècles durant par le pouvoir torturant de celle qui se nommait Jane, il s'élança vers Rosalie et, la seconde suivante, elle se retrouvait le cou prisonnier au creux de son coude et une seule pression suffirait à casser une vertèbre importante.

Tandis que ses collègues se ruaient sur ma famille, Alec, lui, était resté immobile, concentré. Il n'opposait plus aucune résistance à Carlisle.

Je le sentis se détendre complètement physiquement pour mieux rassembler ses forces psychiques. Il allait bientôt nous jeter son pouvoir à pleine figure sans avoir de contact visuel. Il n'aurait plus besoin de nous situer, il n'aurait qu'à détecter notre position par notre odeur, nos vibrations.

La balance n'avait pas penché de notre côté très longtemps. J'aurais dû me douter qu'une simple étoffe lui couvrant les yeux ne serait pas suffisant pour l'arrêter...

Je réfléchis à toute vitesse, tournant les yeux sur la petite silhouette tremblante dans mes bras. Me protégerait-elle à nouveau à son insu du pouvoir d'Alec? Et si oui, en quoi sa protection pourrait bien me servir si ce n'était à fuir avec elle sans que personne ne puisse m'arrêter? Je ne pouvais pas laisser les miens... Mais que ferais-je lorsque nous nous retrouverions seuls contre eux? Je ne pouvais poursuivre le combat sans cesser de la toucher et je ne pouvais décemment pas l'exposer à l'ennemi de cette façon.

Si seulement nous pouvions tous bénéficier de cette étrange protection... Quoique, quelque chose me disait que Bella ne pourrait protéger personne d'autre que moi, même si nous la touchions tous en même temps.

Mais comment et pourquoi?

Les autres continuaient de se battre, c'était la débandade totale dans la forêt tandis qu'Alec se concentrait toujours plus. Je n'osais avertir Carlisle qu'il fallait le supprimer, que son inertie était feinte, qu'il allait d'une seconde à l'autre tous nous paralyser à nouveau, mais prévenir Carlisle c'était pousser Alec à agir tout de suite. J'avais trop besoin de temps pour réfléchir.

Il était évident que le bouclier mental de Bella la rendait insensible à tout pouvoir psychique. Mais pourquoi, là, aujourd'hui, il fonctionnait aussi sur moi?

En fait, ce n'était peut-être pas seulement maintenant que ce bouclier s'étendait jusqu'à moi. Il avait peut-être toujours été là, mais jamais nous n'avions eu l'occasion de le découvrir auparavant.

Ce voile brillant que Éléazar avait vu autour de nous, n'était-ce pas une démonstration de ce bouclier qui nous englobait tous les deux?

Éléazar avait pourtant parlé d'un troisième don, une combinaison de deux talents, le mien et le sien.

Je lui avais toujours interdit de nous étudier plus en profondeur, mais si je l'avais laissé faire, je saurais peut-être à quoi m'en tenir aujourd'hui. Je ne me retrouverais pas devant un mystère à résoudre à un moment crucial où toute ressource supplémentaire n'était pas de trop, quoi que fut ce troisième don.

Malgré tout, les paroles de Éléazar continuèrent à résonner dans mon esprit, ritournelle insidieuse. C'était dans ses paroles que je trouverais la solution, j'en étais certain. Restait à savoir si j'allais y parvenir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

« _C'est une fusion de deux dons qui en forme un troisième plus puissant. Il serait plus puissant encore si Bella était des nôtres, bien entendu, mais cette aura qui vous englobe est la preuve que ce pouvoir est déjà existant._ »

Déjà existant…

Je dévisageai ma lune, son visage blême, ses deux puits profonds aux eaux tourmentés de peur.

Le pouvoir était là. Minime parce qu'elle était encore humaine, mais bien là.

Un don combiné… Comment le trouver ? Et comment faire pour l'utiliser ? Et quand bien même arriverais-je à l'employer, rien me garantissait qu'il nous serait utile pour nous sortir de ce guêpier.

Une étrange intuition me susurrait néanmoins que la solution se trouvait là entre nous deux, entre vampire et humaine, entre lion et agneau, lune et ange.

Un don combiné…

_Réfléchis._

Moi je pouvais lire les pensées. Bella détenait un bouclier. Elle m'en faisait déjà bénéficier, d'ailleurs, mais où mon propre don entrait en jeu? En quoi un bouclier et une intrusion dans les pensées pouvaient former un troisième don plus puissant ?

Mon instinct me dicta que je ne le saurais pas tant que je n'agirais pas. Que pouvais-je faire comme action ? Comment arrivait-on à fusionner deux dons ?

Fusionner…

Il fallait une fusion.

Le combat continuait tout autour de moi. Bien qu'inférieurs en nombre, Felix et Demetri donnaient du fil à retordre à ma famille. Carlisle maintenait toujours Alec face contre sol, l'empêchant de regarder les nôtres. Hélas, il allait d'une seconde à l'autre réussir à nous atteindre, usant d'un contrôle mental qu'il n'avait jamais eu besoin d'utiliser auparavant, mais il apprenait vite. Je vis dans son esprit qu'il allait commencer par agir sur mon père. Et une fois que Carlisle le relâcherait, écroulé sur le sol, Alec aurait tout le loisir de regarder à nouveau ses adversaires et les paralyser tous en même temps.

Je m'obligeai à faire encore abstraction de ce qui se passait autour de moi pour me focaliser que sur l'élément essentiel à mon existence.

Bella, qui suivait auditivement le combat, tremblait de tous ses membres et ses doigts étaient crispés sur mon pull. Mes mains glissèrent jusqu'à ses épaules frêles et je l'éloignai de moi que pour mieux arrimer mon regard à ses yeux ronds de frayeur.

« Bella… » murmurai-je. Je souriais. Elle sentit mon sourire à travers ma voix et cela la déstabilisa. Je pouvais comprendre; comment pouvais-je sourire à un moment pareil ? La part rationnelle de moi-même se le demandait aussi tandis que la part intuitive trouvait le phénomène normal.

La tenant toujours par les épaules, je la scrutai encore quelques secondes et je ne pus faire autrement que de me sentir apaisé. Pourtant tout son corps ne dégageait que de la peur. J'arrivai tout de même à trouver en elle une sorte de sérénité.

« Edward ? » Elle eut une petite voix pleine de peur et de perplexité.

« Embrasse-moi. » quémandai-je dans un murmure.

Ses minces sourcils s'arquèrent. Je pus lire la confusion dans les deux puits.

« Quoi ? Mais…

-Embrasse-moi, je t'en prie. » la suppliai-je.

Peut-être parce qu'elle croyait notre heure venue, peut-être parce qu'elle ne pouvait rien me refuser, peut-être parce qu'elle était persuadée qu'il valait mieux mourir dans mes bras et oublier la peur avant la douleur de la mort, Bella accéda à ma demande.

Ses mains se décrispèrent de mon vêtement et remontèrent lentement sur ma poitrine, mes clavicules et ma nuque. Ses petits doigts lisses ne tremblaient plus. Ils prirent ma mâchoire en coupe et ses pouces caressèrent lentement mes joues de marbre poli.

Je fermai les yeux, la petite voix intuitive en moi me disait que j'en aurais besoin, que ce serait dans le noir que je trouverais le chemin. Le chemin pour aller vers quoi ? je l'ignorais encore à cet instant, mais j'obéis à mon instinct et mes paupières s'abaissèrent. Je perdus de vue ma lune.

Aussitôt je sentis son souffle chaud sur mon visage et elle ancra ses lèvres aux miennes. La fleur, une fois de plus, fit fondre le métal, l'acier que constituait ma bouche.

Comme à chaque fois, je me sentis revivre. Je me sentis animé. Je n'étais plus de glace. J'étais vivant. Jusqu'ici j'avais toujours associé la douce énergie qui m'envahissait à l'euphorie du moment, à l'exaltation, au plaisir infini que cet échange intime me procurait. À cet instant, je compris que cette énergie pouvait revêtir une toute autre forme, et qu'elle pouvait me servir, être puisée et canalisée.

Je me sentais complet. Elle aussi. Comme notre morceau à quatre mains, nous étions une symphonie achevée que lorsque nous combinions nos forces et nos faiblesses. Et c'était dans cette complétude que se trouvait la solution que je cherchais.

Mes bras se refermèrent autour de Bella et je la plaquai à moi. Je voulais sentir chaque centimètre de son corps, car chaque parcelle de son être était une étincelle de plus qui s'ajoutait à l'énergie dont j'avais besoin pour arriver à mes fins.

Le chemin était là, derrière mes paupières closes. La voie à entreprendre pour atteindre mon but se dessinait sous mes pieds. Je me concentrai sur ce que je voulais; sauver les miens, éloigner la menace. Je me concentrai ensuite sur le danger le plus destructeur; Alec. Je me le figurai au bout de ce chemin que je devais traverser.

Il était parvenu à attaquer Carlisle. Mon père gisait au sol, pantin coupé de ses fils. Je le sus par le son mât de son corps percutant la neige dans un crissement.

Alec nous repéra tous et sans plus tarder lança une volée de dards paralysants invisibles. Toute ma famille s'effondra. Felix et Demetri rirent. Alec se tourna vers nous, nous trouva pathétiques d'échanger un baiser, qui serait notre dernière action selon lui. Il savait que Bella serait insensible à son pouvoir, mais il n'en avait cure. Felix et Demetri s'occuperaient d'elle. Alec me fixa. Je me vis tel qu'il m'observait,vampire insouciant embrasser une mortelle. Je le sentis déployer une salve dans ma direction. La vague arriva sur nous… et ricocha.

Il en resta pantois. Et je le serais tout autant si je me permettais de relâcher ma vigilance.

Il attaqua de nouveau. L'onde se percuta encore à un mur. Elle se fracassait contre le bouclier de Bella. Bouclier dans lequel j'étais englobé. J'étais immunisé, mais il y avait plus encore...

Bella n'était pas comme moi. Elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que me communiquer tout son être, de s'abandonner à moi, de corps et d'esprit. Elle n'était pas en mesure de contrôler son don, mais moi je pouvais essayer.

Au prix d'un grand effort, je m'arrachai de ma fleur. Je rouvris les yeux, découvris le visage bouleversé et épuisé de ma compagne. Je ne la lâchai pas, conscient d'avoir encore besoin de son soutien physique. Je me dépêchai d'agir, car quelque chose me disait qu'une fois le contact charnel rompu, l'énergie qui m'envahissait s'estomperait bien vite.

Je tournai la tête vers Alec, pressentant le besoin d'un contact visuel pour arriver à mes fins, cette fois-ci.

J'attendis son attaque. Elle survint tel un cobra plongeant sur sa proie. L'onde ricocha à nouveau. Je ne la laissai pas rebondir, s'échapper et se dissoudre comme les autres. Je l'effleurai plutôt de mon esprit, je la caressai, l'enroulai à ma conscience sans la laisser m'atteindre, imperméable grâce à ma compagne.

Je m'étais introduit des milliers de fois dans la tête des gens et c'était ce que je sentais que je me devais de faire encore, mais je ne me contenterais pas d'épier le cerveau cette fois-ci. Je ne serais pas qu'observateur.

Je me projetai donc dans l'esprit d'Alec. Je n'étais cependant pas seul. J'étais accompagné de cette onde enroulée à ma conscience. Je l'abandonnai dans sa tête et ressortis aussitôt.

Alec tomba sous le choc, paralysé par son propre don.

Ayant perdu tous ses moyens, ma famille recouvrit en même temps les siens. Tout le monde se releva brutalement. La surprise était telle que personne ne pensa à attaquer qui que ce soit, ni dans un camp ni dans l'autre.

Il y eut à nouveau une seconde-prisme dans la course du temps. Un silence mêlé de tension et d'effarement envahit la scène.

D'un côté il y avait ma famille, gagnée par une profonde perplexité à la vue du corps qui gisait dans la neige. D'un autre il y avait les deux Volturi restants qui dévisageaient de la même façon leur frère, hébétés. D'un autre côté se trouvait Alec, le visage poupin figé dans un masque de stupeur, les yeux tournés vers la cime des arbres, immobile de corps, mais l'esprit tournoyant dans la surprise et l'incrédulité. Puis, il y avait le corps ramolli de ma compagne que je soutenais plus par automatisme que par ma volonté tant j'étais accaparé aussi par l'étonnement. Son coeur avait ralenti, ses muscles se détendaient. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle avait fait, de ce que _nous_ avions fait. Elle ne prêtait pas vraiment attention à la scène, trop épuisée et confuse. C'était ce genre de fatigue que l'on devait ressentir quand on venait de courir un marathon, je suppose.

Le colosse finit par sortir de son ahurissement.

« Comment est-ce possible ! ? »

Je ne savais pas combien de temps l'effet durerait. J'aurais voulu être en mesure de diviser l'attaque d'Alec et la projeter en même temps sur Felix et Demetri, mais je ne pouvais attaquer que l'attaquant.

« Infâmes petits... Que lui avez-vous fait ! ? »

Felix allait s'élancer vers moi. Ma famille parut reprendre ses esprits, car ils se tendirent et se rassemblèrent autour de moi. Inutile toutefois de se tenir prêt à une riposte; Demetri stoppa son frère d'un simple ordre vocal.

« Non. »

Le colosse obéit non sans mal. Ses poings serrés et sa posture de fauve prêt à bondir montraient à quel point il lui en coutait de rester tranquille.

Nullement inquiété par ma famille prête à passer à l'action, Demetri nous examinait, Bella et moi. Il avait peur de nous?

Non. Il n'avait pas peur. Ses yeux nous parcouraient avec curiosité, pas avec inquiétude. Il se rendait compte de ce que nous représentions comme menace, mais, toujours aussi imbu de sa personne, nous craindre était irréalisable pour lui.

Il se tourna vers le colosse.

« Nous partons. »

Felix n'en revenait pas. Le reste du clan non plus.

« Que dis-tu? Mais...

-Nous partons. Prends Alec. »

Sidéré, Félix nous jaugea tous d'un air menaçant puis tourna en direction du corps étendu d'Alec. Ses yeux ronds étaient la seule preuve physique de la surprise totale qui l'envahissait lui aussi. Il avait tout capté et ne comprenait pas du tout les intentions de son acolyte.

Demetri considéra Carlisle un instant, le vrillant d'un regard assassin qui signifiait: "Ce n'est pas fini". Mon père n'avait pas compris qu'est-ce qui motivait un départ si soudain. En tous les cas, le résultat de cette retraite était clair; la destruction des Cullen allait attendre.

Le trio disparut du champ de bataille. Aussi rapidement qu'elles étaient venues, leurs ombres maléfiques se retirèrent des lieux, ne laissant que le silence et les questions derrière elles.

D'abord, personne ne crut vraiment à ce retournement. Tout le monde resta alerte, persuadé que les Volturi allaient faire demi-tour et revenir à la charge.

Ce fut Alice qui se détendit la première, voyant un avenir proche dépourvu de ces esprits noirs.

« C'est fini. Pour l'instant. »

Sans plus se soucier de l'étrangeté de cette fin de bataille qui était supposée être fatale pour nous, elle se précipita dans les bras de Jasper. Il l'attrapa au vol. Il n'eut aucun regard vers nous et se volatilisa avec elle. Leur départ fut ce qui rassura le reste du clan. Alice ne se serait jamais autorisée à nous laisser en plan si elle n'avait pas été certaine que nous ne courions plus aucun risque. Ils n'iraient cependant pas bien loin, ils avaient juste besoin d'être seuls.

Je ne leur en voulus pas du tout de nous oublier complètement et de ne penser qu'à eux. J'éprouvais un besoin similaire. Bella était toujours aussi fatiguée, mais elle avait repris ses esprits, du moins assez pour réaliser qu'elle était toujours vivante, que tout le monde allait plutôt bien alors qu'elle s'était résolue à notre disparition à tous.

« Ils sont partis... »

C'était plutôt une question, une incertitude, tant elle n'osait y croire.

« C'est terminé. Tout va bien. »

Le dire rendait les faits plus tangibles, plus réels, pourtant pas davantage compréhensibles.

D'aussi loin que remontait l'histoire des Volturi, aucun clan auquel ils s'en étaient pris n'avait pu se vanter de s'en être sorti vivant.

Vivants…

Mes doigts fébriles attrapèrent le visage pâle de Bella, mes prunelles la scrutèrent avidement, incrédules de contempler une expression bien vivante. En état de choc, mais vivante.

J'aurais voulu me volatiliser aussi avec elle, me réfugier quelque part où je pourrais me réjouir d'être vivant, de célébrer la vie –sa vie- qui était synonyme de miracle. Rien que le fait de survivre était une victoire en soi, mais je me devais de demeurer sage. Je savais que des questions attendaient mes réponses.

Je me permis néanmoins de resserrer mes bras autour d'elle un instant, d'enfouir mon nez dans son cou presque aussi froid que ma peau. Et mon amoureuse, bien que toujours profondément perturbée, eut assez d'énergie pour rabattre ses bras dans mon dos. Elle murmura mon nom, ravala un sanglot. J'en aurais fait autant si c'était possible. J'avais peine à croire que nous étions tous en vie. Mieux encore; intacts. Ou presque.

Quand je relevai les yeux, Emmett échangeait un baiser dévastateur avec Rose et Esmé était dans les bras de Carlisle. Personne n'arrivait à concevoir totalement notre rédemptation, ou plutôt notre sursis.

Ce moment de retrouvailles terminé, Emmett regarda tour à tour moi et Bella puis le buisson derrière lequel le dernier Volturi avait disparu.

« Je suis le seul à ne rien piger à ce qui se passe?»

Quelque chose avait changé dans le sort funeste qui était réservé aux Cullen. Auparavant, nous étions un clan aux moeurs offensantes envers la prestigieuse race vampire et nous éliminer était davantage une partie de plaisir qu'un réel sacrifice pour le bien de notre espèce. Mais Demetri avait décidé qu'il en serait autrement. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de voir pourquoi. Pour l'heure, je me fichais royalement de ce qui avait précipité leur retraite. Nous étions vivants, c'était tout ce qui importait.

Carlisle était aussi dérouté, mais bien plus par ce qui était arrivé à Alec que par leur départ subit.

« Edward? Comment as-tu… ? »

Il était perdu. Moi aussi j'avais du mal à m'y retrouver. Je tentai de résumer en quelques mots ce que je venais d'accomplir. Difficile d'y arriver dans la mesure où je saisissais à peine la situation moi-même.

« Éléazar avait raison. »

Je baissai les yeux sur Bella, eus un sourire attendri.

« Ensemble, nous avons créé un troisième don. » Quels mots seraient les plus descriptifs? « Un bouclier miroir. » trouvai-je après quelques secondes. « Si on nous attaque mentalement, l'assaut rebondit sur son point d'origine. »

Si cette déclaration en surprit plus d'un, Bella fut de loin celle à se montrer le plus ahurie. Ça ajouté au traumatisme qu'elle venait de subir, elle n'était pas loin de frôler la crise de nerfs.

« Qu'est-ce que... Mais... Bon sang... Je... Je ne suis même pas vampire. Comment aurais-je pu...»

Elle était complètement abrutie par le choc. Les autres aussi.

Esmé secoua doucement la tête.

« Incroyable... » souffla-t-elle, prise entre admiration et crainte.

« Eh bien, chapeau. » persifla Rose. « Votre petit tour de magie, quel qu'il soit, vient de nous sauver la vie. »

Esmé était sceptique.

« Ils ont eu peur que vous vous en preniez aux deux autres? »

Emmett avait déjà l'esprit ailleurs. Il se frappa le poing.

« Ils vont alerter la cavalerie. Ils n'ont pas osé nous tenir tête sans le pouvoir d'Alec, mais ils vont revenir avec toute leur armée. Demetri l'a dit lui-même; si ce n'est pas eux, d'autres viendront, plus nombreux. » Il pivota vers Carlisle. « Il faut arrêter le trio, les empêcher de rassembler leurs troupes. Nous pouvons les tuer. Je peux les avoir. Alec est encore dans les vapes. Je peux les rattraper et les... »

Carlisle éleva ses mains en signe d'apaisement.

« Inutile, Emmett. Si Demetri, Alec et Felix ne reviennent pas en Italie, on se demandera ce qui se passe et ils enverront la cavalerie de toute façon.»

Esmé s'approcha, caressa ma joue, celle de Bella. C'était plus une étude qu'un geste maternel.

« Pourquoi n'ont-ils pas insisté? Ce n'est pas leur style de renoncer si vite.

-Je l'ignore. Je ne sais pas à quoi songeait Demetri. Il n'a fait qu'agir, il ne pensait à rien d'autre qu'à retourner au plus vite en Italie.

-Ça ne fait rien, Edward. Alice nous aidera à y voir plus clair. » dit Carlisle.

Il contempla les arbres déracinés et le sol qui ressemblait à un champ de mines explosées.

« Réjouissons-nous d'être en vie. C'est tout ce qui importe pour ce soir. Rentrons à la maison. Il faudra nous tenir prêt à toute éventualité. Nous sommes hélas loin d'en avoir terminé. »

Ça, nous le savions que trop bien. Si nous étions encore vivants, le premier domino venait tout de même de tomber. Le premier domino qui ferait tomber tous les autres par la suite, allégorie de l'existence que nous menions jusqu'ici et qui partait en vrille.

Le médecin en lui le poussa vers Bella et Carlisle examina le bandage.

« Blessure bénigne. Antiseptique et le tour sera joué. »

Il leva les yeux de la blessure pour observer les traits de Bella. C'était plus son air abattu que la blessure qui l'inquiétait.

« Ça ira, Bella? »

Petit signe de tête à peine identifiable.

Il obliqua ses yeux vers les miens.

« _J'ai des calmants à la maison. Elle en aurait peut-être besoin. _»

Je fis non en silence.

« Raccompagne-la chez-elle. _Elle a besoin de se reposer. Elle ne risque rien pour cette nuit. Alice ne serait pas partie si nous devions guetter le retour des Volturi._

-Entendu.»

Il serra mon épaule.

« Je suis fier de vous tous. » dit-il, ému. « Fier en tant que chef, fier en tant que père, fier en tant que créateur... »

Et il fit signe aux autres de le suivre. Esmé nous donna une brève accolade avant de le rejoindre.

J'esquissai un geste pour soulever Bella, mais elle plaqua ses deux mains sur ma poitrine pour m'arrêter.

« Je veux marcher.

-Je ne crois pas que tu sois en état de...

-Je dois marcher, m'aérer l'esprit, occuper mon corps à quelque chose. C'est ça ou bien je m'arrache les cheveux en hurlant. »

Je n'insistai pas. Je la guidai dans la forêt, sa main dans la mienne. Elle chancelait plus que marchait.

« Mon dieu... Les Volturi... C'était les Volturi... »

L'élan de réjouissance qui m'allégeait le cœur se dissipa, faisant place aux remords et à une lucidité brutale. Bella avait toujours été le centre de mon univers et ma famille le pilier qui soutenait les fondements de mon existence. Et les deux, par ma faute, allaient s'écrouler.

« Je suis désolé, Bella. Depuis le début, j'aurais dû me méfier. J'ai toujours minimisé les risques que représentaient les Volturi. Ils n'étaient que de vagues figures d'autorité, lointaines et inaccessibles... Et maintenant... »

Et maintenant, tout était gâché. Plus rien ne serait comme avant. Fou comme une seule journée pouvait suffire à détruire toute une vie.

« Que va-t-il se passer Edward? » couina-t-elle faiblement, s'efforçant de mettre un pied devant l'autre sans flancher.

« Je ne sais pas encore. La seule chose certaine c'est que nous ne pouvons plus être pris par surprise. Alice verra toutes leurs décisions. Quoi qu'ils projettent de faire, elle saura tout d'avance, assez pour qu'on puisse nous préparer.

-Nous préparer à quoi au juste?

-À rester en vie. »

Le reste du trajet s'effectua dans le silence. Un silence pénible pendant lequel je savais qu'elle ressassait tout ce qu'elle venait de vivre.

Nous arrivâmes à la lisière de la forêt qui bordait la maison des Swan. La nuit était tombée et Charlie guettait l'arrivée de sa fille par la fenêtre. Il n'était pas de très bonne humeur, mais l'apercevoir était réconfortant. J'avais été si persuadé de ne pas ressortir vivant de cet affrontement que revoir des éléments du quotidien que nous avions quitté prenait des allures d'avènement.

« Tu crois que tu peux affronter ton père?

-Je peux donner le change. Ce ne serait pas la première fois.

-Il est en colère. Tu as séché les cours et le proviseur l'a appelé.

-Tant mieux.

-Tant mieux?

-Avoir droit à un sermon de mon père me changera les idées. J'ai besoin d'une dose d'adolescence humaine normale. »

Elle eut un petit sourire à peine perceptible. Je lâchai sa main, non sans m'assurer d'abord qu'elle pouvait tenir debout toute seule.

« Je te retrouve là-haut. Je vais chercher nos affaires discrètement au lycée. Nous avions tout laissé là-bas. »

Son front se fit soucieux, son regard s'anima d'angoisse.

« Est-ce que je ne mets pas Charlie en danger, en restant sous le même toit que lui ?

-Nous veillerons sur lui, sur vous deux. »

Je caressai son bras bandé. Je trouvais la situation ironique. Bella était de loin la plus vulnérable de nous tous et elle avait eu bon nombre d'occasions d'être blessée gravement par l'ennemi aujourd'hui. Mais c'était un membre de son propre clan qui lui avait infligé la seule blessure qu'elle avait reçue.

« Il va te questionner sur ta blessure.

-Je dirai que ma parka a été déchirée en m'empêtrant dans une branche d'arbre. »

Elle inspira. Expira. Puis se tourna vers la maison.

« Tout droit, 23 mètres avant d'atteindre le porche. Terrain plat mais 10 centimètres de neige. » indiquai-je.

Sans mot dire, Bella se dirigea vers la porte. Je me dépêchai d'aller chercher nos affaires à l'école. Quand je remontai à la fenêtre de la chambre, elle avait eu le temps de se changer et de se débarbouiller. Elle caressait sa brosse à dent, symbole d'une routine qu'elle avait cru ne plus jamais effectuer.

« Je suis punie. »

Un rire nerveux la secoua.

« Privée de sortie pour une semaine. »

Le rire se serait terminé en sanglot si elle n'avait pas plaqué sa main sur sa bouche et retenu sa respiration.

Elle ne protesta pas quand je la pris dans mes bras pour l'emmener au lit.

« Tu dois dormir. Tu es épuisée. »

Je trouvai encore la situation ironique. Elle était certes épuisée par cette horrifiante journée, mais c'était moi, son amoureux, qui lui avait grugé toute son énergie pour repousser Alec.

Si elle se laissa choir sur le matelas, elle ne fut pas plus en état de dormir.

« J'entends sans cesse _leurs _voix dans ma tête. Je ne suis pas prête de les oublier. Dormir serait un véritable exploit. »

Je grinçai des dents, maudissant en silence ces ignobles personnages. De toutes les atrocités qu'elle avait vécu à cause de moi depuis un an, c'était bien celle-là la pire. En observant ses cernes, ses lèvres pâles, ce regard tourmenté, je pris conscience que ce malheureux portrait allait devenir récurrent et que son sourire jovial et son expression lumineuse deviendraient rarissimes, un luxe auquel je n'aurais plus droit.

Après tout, pourquoi sourirait-elle à nouveau? Elle savait trop bien que sortir vivant de cette impasse ne signifiait en rien que nous étions tirés d'affaire pour de bon. Au contraire. Sa vie était en éclats et il n'y avait rien que je puisse faire pour rassembler les morceaux et les recoller.

Je rabattis les couvertures sur elle, me moulai à son corps recroquevillé.

« Tu les oublieras pour cette nuit.

-Je doute pouvoir y arriver.

-Fais-moi confiance. »

Je fredonnai toute la nuit notre morceau de musique. Petite bataille personnelle contre les démons qui l'envahissaient dans son sommeil et que je remportai haut la main. Si je ne pouvais la préserver de la menace Volturi, je me consolai en chassant au moins tous ses mauvais rêves.

La nuit avait été calme et sans cauchemars, mais la journée suivante avait été horrible. Bella avait tenu à retourner au lycée, pour se donner l'illusion que la vie continuait malgré tout, mais elle sursautait au moindre son inhabituel, tremblait comme une feuille au point de faire tomber plus d'une fois son portable -heureusement conçu pour absorber les chocs- et elle avait dû courir aux toilettes, incapable de digérer le maigre repas qu'elle était parvenue à manger.

Je n'avais aucune solution pour elle, aucun moyen de la réconforter, de la rassurer, de la persuader que tout finirait par s'arranger.

Notre existence telle que nous l'avions toujours menée était sur le déclin.

Et Alice nous le confirma le soir-même, au manoir.

Elle n'était pas rentrée depuis hier. Jasper non plus. Ils étaient arrivés tous les deux main dans la main à la tombée de la nuit.

« Jasper! »

Esmé s'était permis un petit moment de liesse face au retour de celui qu'elle considérait comme son fils.

Il avait troqué ses vêtements traditionnels japonais pour quelque chose d'occidental. Le katana -nettoyé- était par contre toujours accroché à son dos. Ses iris avaient retrouvé leur ocre habituel. Il avait sourit et salué tout le monde, en dépit des sombres événements qui planaient au-dessus de nos têtes.

« Content de vous revoir tous. »

Emmett avait levé le poing vers lui et Jasper lui avait donné un petit coup fraternel.

« Tu es arrivé juste à temps, mon frère!

- Le hasard fait bien les choses. Akiko estimait que mon entraînement était terminé et m'a donné congé. Je n'étais pas certain d'être aussi prêt qu'elle le prétendait. » Il zieuta le bras de Bella. « Jusqu'à hier après-midi. »

Rose l'avait nargué, tournant sa mèche blonde plus courte que les autres entre ses doigts.

« Tu me dois une nouvelle coiffure, gredin. »

Jasper m'en tapa cinq bien que je persistais à lui lancer des éclairs des yeux.

« Je ne m'excuserai pas d'avoir blessé, Bella. D'ailleurs, elle ne m'en veut pas, n'est-ce pas, petite soeur? »

Bella avait eu un petit rictus timide.

« Non. Contente que tu sois de retour, Jasper. »

Il avait haussé les épaules.

« J'aurais aimé que ce soit en des circonstances plus joyeuses. »

Alice avait acquiescé avec un soupir.

« J'ai surveillé le trio. » commença-t-elle avant de se diriger vers la salle à manger. Nous la suivîmes. Nous prîmes place à table, notre lieu de réunion de famille.

Elle nous regarda, Bella et moi.

« Je me suis concentrée sur Alec et j'ai remarqué qu'il avait des décisions motrices et physiques, ce qui veut dire qu'il avait recouvré ses facultés. Votre tour de passe-passe n'aura duré que quelques minutes. »

Quelques minutes ou quelques secondes, je trouverais toujours que ce que nous avions fait était un vrai prodige.

S'adressant à tout le groupe cette fois, ma soeur lança: « Le trio est rentré à Volterra la nuit dernière. »

Elle était restée debout, concentrée sur son don.

« Aro sait tout maintenant. »

Le nom en fit grimacer plusieurs.

Esmé posa la question qui nous brûlait tous les lèvres.

« Quand? Quand viendront-ils?

- Ils ne viennent pas.

-Comment ça, ils ne viennent pas? » s'étonna le géant. « Ils vont nous laisser tranquille?

-Cela me paraît peu probable. » ajouta Jasper.

« Ils ne viennent pas. » insista-t-elle. « En tout cas, je ne vois aucun choix, aucune décision de rassembler leurs troupes et les envoyer ici nous éliminer. »

Tout le monde s'était tourné vers Carlisle. C'était lui le chef. À lui de décider de la marche à suivre.

« Ils préparent lentement leur riposte. Aro n'a jamais été du genre à précipiter les événements. La lenteur, la minutie et la patience sont le secret de son succès, d'ailleurs. Alice, es-tu bien certaine que tu peux voir à la seconde le moment où ils décideront de venir?

-Affirmatif. » proclama-t-elle sans le moindre doute. Ses yeux cherchèrent son compagnon et devinrent doux. « Je suis opérationnelle à 100% maintenant. »

Jasper lui renvoya son sourire complice. C'était grâce à leurs retrouvailles qu'elle se sentait mieux, complète et en parfait contrôle de ses capacités.

« Bien. » reprit mon père. « Il y aura des représailles, nous le savons tous. Nous ignorons seulement quand. Je suggère de mettre ce temps à profit pour régler nos affaires et organiser notre départ. »

Carlisle avait pris sa décision. Il faisait le seul choix qu'un père et mari prendrait pour préserver sa famille.

« Nous déménageons? » s'affligea Rose.

« Hors de question de rester si près d'humains innocents qui se retrouveraient malgré eux dans la ligne de mire des Volturi. Nous devons partir. Le plus tôt sera le mieux.

-On ne se battra pas? » s'indigna Emmett. »

Jasper était aussi déçu par ce plan.

« La fuite est une solution lâche. Et inutile compte tenu du traqueur imparable qu'ils ont. Nous pouvons chercher de l'aide. Akiko serait sûrement d'accord pour nous prêter main forte. »

Carlisle campa sur ses positions.

« Nous avons besoin d'aide, mais toute l'aide possible n'entraînerait que plus de victimes. Je vous rappelle que ce sont les Volturi, pas un simple clan rival. Je refuse de demander un tel sacrifice à nos amis.

-Et les Horvakia alors? » grogna Emmett. « Ce serait la moindre des choses qu'ils subissent le même sort que nous vu la bêtise d'Irina qui nous a tous mis dans le pétrin. »

Carlisle tint mes deux frères en respect d'un regard autoritaire.

« Vous leur en voulez? Vous leur en voulez au point de les condamner eux aussi au sort qu'on nous réserve? Ce n'est pas ainsi que je vous ai élevé, ce n'est pas ce que je vous ai inculqué comme valeurs. Je refuse d'impliquer nos amis dans nos problèmes par pur esprit de vengeance. Alors libre à vous de me suivre ou de rester pour mourir de la manière que vous jugez la plus honorable, mais je ne vous reconnaîtrai plus comme mes fils si vous entraînez les Horvakia dans cette histoire. »

Des paroles qui donnaient matière à réfléchir. Car, si vengeurs et rancuniers étaient mes frères, perdre la confiance et le respect de Carlisle serait presque aussi pénible que d'affronter les Volturi en duel.

Ils finirent par se rétracter bien que toujours insatisfaits par la perspective de fuir.

Carlisle reprit, plus calmement: « Vous voulez un responsable? C'est moi, depuis le début, qui ai décidé de laisser Victoria tranquille, de ne pas la supprimer tant qu'elle ne s'en prendrait pas directement à nous. Si j'avais décidé de la supprimer comme beaucoup désiraient le faire l'an dernier, nous n'en serions pas là aujourd'hui.

-Voyons, Carlisle. » protestai-je. « Tu n'es pas responsable.

-Tu croyais bien faire! » rajouta Emmett, offusqué que son père s'accuse ainsi.

Au sourire de Carlisle, mon frère comprit qu'il avait voulu l'amener à se piéger lui-même.

« Je vois... Il n'y a pas de coupable. Les Horvakia croyaient bien faire. » réalisa-t-il, penaud.

« Exact. Il ne reste plus qu'à agir en conséquence de nos choix. Et mon choix, s'il est lâche, nous donne une chance de nous en sortir au moins.

- Mourir ou fuir... » soupesai-je.

Les autres demeurèrent silencieux face à ce dilemme.

« Je te suis, Carlisle. » affirmai-je avec force.

Bella était blême.

« Tu... Tu pars? »

J'effleurai sa tempe du revers de ma main.

« _Nous nous_ en allons.

-Où?

-Loin. »

Contrairement à mes frères, la perspective de partir ne m'embêtait pas du tout. Je préférais cela à un affront stérile. Et cela pouvait nous donner un sursis, du temps pour que Bella puisse être mise à l'abri. Après tout, Demetri avait eu du mal à la traquer. Il se fiait à l'empreinte psychique que tout le monde laissait sur son chemin pour retrouver ses proies, mais Bella le bloquait grâce à son bouclier. Et peut-être serais-je tout aussi difficile à traquer. Si je ne lâchais pas Bella d'une semelle, je serais encore englobé dans son bouclier. Mais les autres? Comment pourrions-nous empêcher Demetri de nous retracer?

_Plus tard._

Organiser notre départ était une priorité. Carlisle avait raison. Il fallait quitter Forks. Nous allions attirer trop de carnivores dans le coin. Il fallait trouver un endroit où nous ne compromettrions la sécurité de personne.

« Partir... » murmura Bella, sous le choc.

Elle était de plus en plus pâle.

Je réprimai un juron. Partir du jour au lendemain, tout plaquer pour recommencer ailleurs, j'y étais accoutumé. C'était ce que les Cullen avaient toujours fait depuis un siècle. Pas Bella. Abandonner son existence allait assurément l'ébranler. Comme si ce qu'elle venait de vivre n'était pas assez choquant! Elle n'était même pas encore remise des événements de la veille qu'on lui imposait ce départ précipité.

« Il le faut, Bella. Nous n'avons pas le choix. »

Elle hocha la tête machinalement.

« Attendez ! » s'écria tout à coup Alice.

Une vision la frappait.

« Le courrier… »

Elle voyait Carlisle lire une lettre.

« Je reviens. »

Ma sœur se dirigea en coup de vent vers la boîte aux lettres à l'autre bout de l'allée qui menait à la maison. Elle en revint avec un paquet affichant un logo de société de livraison internationale. Une étampe indiquait "prioritaire".

« Ça vient d'Italie. Il est arrivé aujourd'hui. »

Nous contemplâmes tous le paquet comme si c'était une bombe sur le point d'exploser.

Alice le tendit à Carlisle.

Il ouvrit le paquet qui n'avait aucune adresse d'expéditeur, seulement la nôtre. Dedans se trouvait un rouleau de parchemin. Il le déroula sous nos yeux intrigués. Un texte à l'encre de chine était rédigé, d'une calligraphie somptueuse et encadré d'enluminures à faire verdir de jalousie les moines du moyen âge. En bas de la page se trouvait un sceau d'un rouge vif où la lettre V imprimée dans la cire identifiait hors de tout doute le destinateur.

« Eh ben, ils ont le sens de l'esthétique, ceux-là. » nota Rose.

« Elle est écrite en Italien on dirait. » dit Emmett.

« Non. » rectifia mon père. « Ce n'est pas encore assez noble pour eux. C'est du latin.

-Qu'est-ce que ça dit ? »

Carlisle traduisit au fur et à mesure de sa lecture.

« "_Le clan Cullen est cordialement invité à la Chiesa de la Riscatto, au pied du Monastero Dominus Morcada, à la troisième heure du troisième jour du troisième mois de cette année, pour renouer avec leurs frères d'antan._

_Nous comptons sur votre bon jugement et votre sagesse pour être des nôtres, dans les meilleures dispositions possibles."_ »

Nous échangeâmes des coups d'œil ébahis.

« C'est quoi ce délire? » vociféra Emmett. « Une invitation à un garden party! »

Carlisle relut à nouveau.

« En termes clairs, ils nous invitent à nous rendre et laisser tomber la bataille qu'ils gagneraient de toute façon.

-Se rendre? » pestai-je. « Ils veulent qu'on se jette dans la gueule du loup?

-Voilà pourquoi je ne voyais aucun Volturi venir ici… Plutôt que de se donner la peine de se déplacer, ils veulent que nous venions à eux de notre plein gré.

-Ils pensent vraiment qu'on va y aller ? Ha ! » s'exclama Emmett. « Et puis quoi encore…

-Monastero Dominus… Ce n'est pas à Volterra. » nota ma compagne.

« Non. » dit mon père. Il se rappelait les lieux pour y être déjà allé à l'époque où il fréquentait les Volturi « Cet endroit se trouve dans les montagnes d'Italie, isolé de la civilisation. Il y a un monastère au pied d'un précipice. Tout en haut est perchée une vieille église abandonnée et un terrain plat qu'aucun humain ne peut atteindre. C'est là que les Volturi se réunissent quand ils doivent accomplir certaines actions qui attireraient un peu trop l'attention si cela se produisait en pleine ville comme à Volterra. »

Jasper eut un reniflement dédaigneux.

« Certaines actions comme déclencher une bataille entre deux clans, par exemple ?

-Sans doute. C'est leur peloton d'exécution préféré. C'est sur cette falaise qu'ils ont renversé pour de bon les Ardaléaniens, les anciens chefs. L'endroit est symbolique pour Aro. »

Rosalie se montra sarcastique.

« En plus de l'esthétique, ils ont le sens du spectacle, il va sans dire.

-Alice ? »

Jasper examinait ma sœur, guettant sa réaction. En effet, cette dernière était à nouveau plongée au cœur du monde des probabilités futures.

« Non. Il y a plus que ça. »

Elle rouvrit les yeux, à demi perdue dans sa transe.

« Le trio a découvert quelque chose d'important ici. Demetri voulait partir afin d'en faire part à son maître.

-Qu'ont-ils découvert ? » questionna Esmé.

Alice nous considéra, Bella et moi, et je compris tout.

« C'est nous… Ils ont découvert notre don.

-Et le reste du clan n'est pas à négliger non plus. Nous avons des ressources qui nous rendent menaçant, beaucoup plus que tout autre clan ordinaire. »

Rose tourna les yeux au ciel.

« Super. Nous n'étions coupables que d'avoir mis une humaine au courant de notre existence, mais maintenant nous serons l'ennemi public numéro un à abattre parce que nous savons nous défendre. »

Alice secoua la tête.

« Non. Leurs plans ont changé. Ils ne veulent plus nous éliminer. Du moins pas ceux qu'ils jugeront utiles.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? »

Alice se fit plus sombre.

« Ils ne nous invitent pas à nous rendre pour nous tuer ensuite. Ils nous invitent pour nous intégrer dans leurs rangs. »

Elle se tut, le temps de nous laisser assimiler la situation.

« Aro est toujours à la recherche de nouveaux talents. Bella l'intéresse particulièrement. Humaine et déjà puissante, il voudra la transformer pour voir jusqu'où s'étend son don. »

Mon amoureuse avait tressailli. Sans quitter ma sœur des yeux, j'avais de nouveau attrapé la main de Bella. La transformer ? Si l'idée ne me paraissait plus aussi épouvantable qu'avant, le concept me parut quand-même scandaleux. Transformer Bella, rien que pour utiliser son talent? Il était hors de question de permettre cela!

« Le trio a bien vu que c'était Edward qui avait fait tomber Alec. Il sera donc aussi convoité. »

Notre don nous avait sauvé, mais c'était une bénédiction autant qu'une malédiction. La cupidité et l'avidité d'Aro en témoignaient.

« Ainsi que Jasper qui a montré lui aussi son talent. Une fois sur place, Aro ne mettra pas de temps à découvrir le reste; mon don et celui d'Edward. Il va exulter. Il nous voudra dans sa garde personnelle. Quant aux autres, vous serez éliminés ou bien assimilés dans leurs rangs. »

Rose leva le menton, hargneuse.

« Ils savent bien que nous refuserons de se joindre à eux.

-Pas si Chelsea entre en action. »

Carlisle acquiesça sinistrement. Il avait déjà vu la vampire à l'oeuvre par le passé.

Bella était au bord de l'évanouissement, mais s'efforçait de suivre le fil de la conversation. Elle se rappelait ce qu'elle avait appris de Chelsea au Japon.

« La vampire qui dissout ou noue des liens à sa guise... » énonça-t-elle, mesurant la gravité de la situation.

« Nous serons assimilé docilement, nous deviendrons de bons petits soldats obéissants. » grondai-je.

« Plutôt mourir que de servir ces mécréants. » cracha Emmett.

Esmé se tourna vers moi, soucieuse.

« Et si tu utilisais ce... ce nouveau don pour l'en empêcher?

-Je suppose que ça marcherait.

-Pourquoi ne pas devancer Aro? » proposa Jasper. « Il veut utiliser Bella? Faisons-le avant lui. Qui sait, elle sera peut-être si puissante que plus personne n'osera utiliser aucun don psychique contre nous. »

Je grondai, mais ce fut Rosalie qui s'indigna le plus.

« Bella n'est pas un jouet! Manipuler sa mortalité à des fins purement stratégiques ce serait se conduire aussi bassement que ces Volturi!

-Si je peux être utile... » commença Bella.

« Je refuse. » coupa mon père. « D'abord, tu ne nous serais d'aucune aide en ce moment. Tu serais en plein sevrage, ce qui peut prendre des mois. Nous n'avons pas le temps de gérer l'état d'un nouveau-né en plus de tous les problèmes que les Volturi nous causent en ce moment. Et puis... » Il jeta un coup d'oeil sévère sur Jasper « Je préfèrerais que Bella ait le choix, qu'elle ne se sente pas contrainte. A moins que ce soit une question de vie ou de mort, ce qui n'est pas encore le cas si nous agissons tout de suite, une transformation ne sera pas une stratégie d'attaque, Jasper. »

Celui-ci croisa les bras et nous nous toisâmes en silence un moment.

« De toute façon, don ou pas, les Volturi se rabattront sur des méthodes plus drastiques pour nous convaincre de leur obéir. » repris-je.

« La torture… » déglutit Esmé avec dégoût.

Nouveau frisson de Bella.

« Et si nous résistons encore, ils nous élimineront. Ils préféreront se passer de nos talents plutôt que nous laisser vivre. » prédit Alice d'une petite voix éteinte.

Carlisle frappa un poing déterminé sur la table.

« C'est ce qui arrivera si nous résistons. Pour ça, d'abord faut-il que nous acceptions leur pseudo-invitation. »

Mon père pensait encore à son plan d'évasion. Je ne pouvais qu'être d'accord avec lui. Il n'y avait pas d'autres options. Mourir de la main des Volturi était déjà atroce, mais devenir leur jouet, être à la solde de ces crapules, était un sort plus cruel encore.

« Nous en revenons à la seule solution possible; partir. »

Il nous considéra un instant, pesant ses mots.

« Nous devons disparaître. »

Cette fois il n'y eut pas de protestation. Cette lettre avait suffi à convaincre tout le monde.

« Le troisième jour du troisième mois... Rien nous certifie qu'ils n'enverront pas d'éclaireurs pour vérifier quelles sont nos intentions d'ici cette date. Nous devons nous dépêcher de partir. Passé le délai imposé par cette lettre, ils nous traqueront pour de bon. Jasper? »

Mon frère s'était déjà levé, prêt à retrouver son ordinateur.

« J'efface nos noms de tous les dossiers et je nous trouve de nouvelles identités.

-Bien. Edward? _Tu dois organiser le départ de Bella. Ce sera plus compliqué pour elle que pour nous, avec son père._

-Je m'occupe de tout. »

Je basculai ma compagne sur mon dos sans plus de cérémonie.

« Cramponne-toi. »

Elle obéit.

Je fus de retour à la maison des Swan en un clin d'oeil. Le père était là. Il avait quitté le boulot plus tôt. Le soir tombait à peine, il n'attendait pas encore Bella, la croyant encore au diner auquel Esmé l'avait invité pour justifier sa présence chez moi un soir seulement après avoir été punie.

Je la posai par terre et lui fis face. J'étais pressé, alarmé, mais son visage partagé entre chagrin et incertitude me serra le coeur, à un point tel que je me détendis un peu.

« Bella, tu as compris ce que ça signifie?

-Oui. Je te suis. »

Je n'étais pas convaincu qu'elle avait saisi tous les enjeux. Elle était encore sous le choc de l'affront que nous venions de subir, sans compter notre exploit qui l'ahurissait totalement.

« Nous ne reviendrons pas ici. » lui certifiai-je, attrapant son visage blême entre mes mains. « Les Cullen doivent cesser d'exister. Toi aussi. Nous ne reviendrons jamais à Forks. La vie que nous menions, normale et aussi humaine que possible, est du passé. Nous sommes des fugitifs désormais.»

Elle eut du mal à déglutir.

« Je... Je comprends. Charlie...

-Ne doit pas savoir ce qui se passe. »

Elle ferma les yeux, forts, avant de les rouvrir, embués.

« Je peux lui dire adieu? »

Je soupirai.

« D'accord. »

Je la conduisis devant la porte d'entrée.

« Je te laisse cinq minutes. Je vais faire disparaître ton dossier scolaire du lycée et je reviens. Tu tiendras le coup? »

Elle ne répondit pas, perdue quelque part entre traumatisme et terreur.

« Bella! » la secouai-je.

« Oui! » se rattrapa-t-elle, s'ébrouant pour s'éclaircir les idées. « C'est bon... Je … Vas-y. »

Je déposai un baiser rapide sur son front et je filai au lycée. Jasper allait pirater tous les réseaux informatiques pour éliminer le nom de Bella, mais je devais aussi effacer les preuves physiques. Son dossier fut enlevé du classeur, ainsi que le mien et celui de ma sœur, et je passai la paperasse dans une déchiqueteuse pour ensuite jeter les lambeaux de papier dans la cheminée d'une maison quelconque.

Une fois de retour à la maison des Swan, je découvris Bella dans les bras de Charlie. Il était totalement perturbé par sa panique. Il ne comprenait rien à ce qui lui arrivait.

« Papa... Je suis tellement désolée... tellement désolée...

-Mais... Qu'est-ce que tu as? »

Embarrassé, il tapotait maladroitement son dos, ne sachant comment réagir.

« Je ne t'en veux plus d'avoir séché les cours, d'accord? Je... Je lève la punition, tiens. Contente? » dit-il, espérant que ça la calmerait.

J'étais plein de remords. Je m'en voulais de lui imposer tout ça. La voir malheureuse me déchirait le coeur, mais si je pensais à ce qui s'était produit la veille, à ce qui avait failli se produire, ces adieux n'étaient rien en terme de souffrances.

J'entrai sans avoir frappé, me rendis au salon.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a? » demanda Charlie par-dessus son épaule dès qu'il m'aperçut.

Il savait que quelque chose clochait. Mon air grave ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

Je me radoucis, le temps de prendre Bella par les épaules et la pousser vers l'escalier.

« Il faut y aller, Bella. Monte à l'étage rassembler tes affaires. Je vais parler à Charlie, d'accord? »

Elle renifla et monta d'un pas lourd à sa chambre.

Charlie avait croisé les bras sur son torse, revêche.

« L'emmener où? Vous partez encore? Votre escapade d'hier n'a pas suffi? »

Je lui fis face, résigné et désolé.

« C'est quoi cette tête d'enterrement? »

Je pris une profonde respiration, me demandant comment j'allais pouvoir être clair sans rien révéler de majeur.

« Chef Swan, vous vous rappelez ce que je vous ai dit à propos de... mon identité? Je vous ai dit que mon univers n'était pas sans risque, qu'il était même très dangereux. »

Il plissa ses yeux, soupçonneux.

« Je me souviens, oui. Qu'est-ce qui se passe? »

Je soutins son regard d'acier.

« Bella, ma famille et moi sommes en danger. Nous devons fuir. »

Il battit des paupières.

« En danger? »

Le policier consciencieux et méthodique entra en scène.

« Quelle sorte de danger? Je peux intervenir, j'ai des copains haut-placés dans...

-Il ne s'agit pas d'un danger de ce genre, Charlie. Personne, pas même le FBI, la Navy, la NSA, la CIA ne pourraient nous aider. Ce sont des problèmes qui vont au-delà des autorités et je ne peux pas vous en dire plus afin de vous protéger. Parce que plus vous en saurez, plus vous serez vous aussi en danger. »

Il eut un geste agacé de la main.

« Je me fiche pas mal d'être en danger. Crache le morceau ou je t'étrangle.

-Non, Charlie. Je n'en dirai pas davantage. »

La colère commençait à se pointer. Son visage vira au rouge et une veine battait à sa tempe.

« Vous aimez Sue. »

Il avait ouvert la bouche pour solliciter d'autres explications, mais la referma, surpris que j'introduise son amie dans cette conversation folle.

« Qu'est-ce que Sue a à voir avec...

-Vous aimez sue. » répétai-je calmement. « Si vous voulez la protéger, vous devez en savoir le moins possible sur cette histoire. Et Bella vous aime aussi beaucoup trop pour risquer de vous mettre en danger. Elle en mourrait de chagrin s'il vous arrivait malheur. »

Désarçonné, il passa une main dans sa chevelure, commença à aller et venir dans le salon.

« C'est dingue... Tu ne peux quand même pas me demander de rester sagement ici à me tourner les pouces pendant que ma fille fuie je ne sais quel danger!

-Il ne lui arrivera rien si nous partons tout de suite.

-Papa... »

Bella était de retour. Au pied des marches, elle se tenait droite comme un i. Elle me parut plus calme. Elle avait eu le temps de se ressaisir là-haut, ou du moins de laisser paraître une impression de contrôle sur elle-même.

La voyant avec un sac à dos sur le dos, Charlie commença à comprendre que la plaisanterie n'en était pas une.

« Bella... »

Il s'approcha, perdu dans ses pensées.

« Invente une histoire pour maman, s'il te plait. » demanda-t-elle d'une voix ferme. « Dis que j'ai fait une fugue avec Edward, qu'on en avait assez du lycée et qu'on est reparti vagabonder à travers le monde, comme l'été dernier.

-Tu me demandes de mentir à ta mère?

-Pour son bien.

-Bella... »

Il se prit la tête à deux mains, se passa une main sur le visage, secoua le menton, eut un rire sec incrédule, eut un sursaut de lucidité en réalisant que sa seule fille, la prunelle de ses yeux, s'en allait, marcha de long en large, réprima son affolement, frappa le mur du poing... tous des gestes humains traduisant un choc terrible.

Charlie finit par se retourner brutalement vers moi.

« Combien de temps ça va durer cette cavale?

-Toujours. »

Ses yeux rouges s'agrandirent.

« Quoi? ! Mais... »

Il se tut, pris au dépourvu par les bras de sa fille qui venaient se refermer autour de son cou.

« Je t'aime. » lui murmura-t-elle.

Charlie, complètement démuni, lui rendit son étreinte par automatisme -par désespoir- et me jeta un regard à la fois meurtrier et ébranlé par-dessus son épaule.

« Je suis désolé, Charlie. » dis-je, sincère.

« Tu as saccagé la vie de ma fille... » grondait-il, le choc faisait place à la fureur.

« Non! » s'interposa aussitôt Bella. Elle s'éloigna, caressa son visage pour l'apaiser. « Pas de ça, Papa, je t'en prie. Ne l'accuse de rien, ce n'est pas sa faute. Je ne regrette rien et tu ne devrais rien regretter non plus. »

Sa voix allait se briser, mais elle respira à fond pour se calmer.

« Chaque fois que tu voudras accuser Edward de quoi que ce soit, regarde le mur de l'escalier et rappelle-toi ce qu'il a fait pour moi. »

Charlie ne répondit pas, déchiré, et Bella prit ce silence pour un assentiment.

Après la colère, les méninges du père tournèrent à plein régime. Il voulait tellement éviter cette séparation, se sentait si inutile et impuissant que tout lui échappe si mystérieusement, si rapidement, que son esprit de policier cherchait malgré lui des solutions, des plans, des idées pour élucider le mystère et nous aider.

« Je vous en prie, Chef Swan, il ne faut rien faire. Rien. » le prévins-je.

J'avais bien pris soin de le nommer par son titre, pour essayer de faire appel à son sang froid et son sens de logique policière.

Il m'examina, surpris que j'eus deviné ses intentions, puis ses épaules se voûtèrent. Il reprit Bella dans une étreinte farouche, fut incapable de lui dire à quel point il l'aimait, mais elle n'avait pas besoin d'entendre ces mots. Elle savait déjà tout ça.

En me la confiant, il eut un dernier sursaut de menace typique de père.

« S'il lui arrive quelque chose, peu importe le danger que vous courez en ce moment, ce sera de la rigolade comparé à ce que je te réserve.

-Compris. »

Il serra une dernière fois Bella et ce ne fut que lorsque nous disparûmes dans la forêt qu'il se permit de s'effondrer.

Bella était tétanisée, le visage vide d'expression comme si elle avait laissé toute capacité émotionnelle sur le porche de sa maison. J'étais hélas trop pressé pour essayer de la ressaisir.

Une fois de retour au manoir, toutes les voitures étaient dans l'allée, prêtes à partir. Les plaques avaient été changées et une série d'autres plaques déjà prêtes à être utilisées attendaient dans les coffres.

Le manoir était fermé. À l'intérieur se trouvait cent ans de vie, cent ans de souvenirs accumulés, mais rien qui pourrait trahir notre destination, notre identité, si elle venait à être fouillée.

Rosalie me donna les clefs de sa moto.

« On se sépare tous et on se retrouve à Seattle dans deux jours.

-Ta moto? »

Elle prit d'autorité Bella dans ses bras et fila dans le garage. Deux minutes plus tard, Bella fut poussée dehors gentiment, vêtue d'une combinaison de cuir. Un accoutrement semblable m'attendait.

« Mets-la. » dit Rose en me lançant le tas de cuir et un casque de coureur moto. « Vous pourrez rouler sous le soleil sans problème. Tu n'auras pas besoin de te cacher lors des haltes si tu conserves le casque sur la tête. Tu pourras ainsi rester dans la foule et le public en plein soleil, un moyen d'éviter les esclandres si jamais on te poursuit.»

Rose ne me laissa pas le temps de témoigner ma gratitude. Elle enfonça un casque plus petit sur la tête de Bella et l'aida à s'installer sur le siège.

J'avais déjà repassé la combinaison noir.

« Elle est conçue pour tous les types de terrain. » Rose caressa son engin une dernière fois, sachant qu'elle ne reverrait pas son joujou. Elle se doutait bien que notre cavale nous pousserait à changer souvent de véhicule. « Tu pourras couper à travers les montagnes, les champs et les autoroutes sans problème.

-Rose...

-_Ça t'étonne que je ne t'aie pas lancé un truc du genre : "je te l'avais bien dit, frérot, qu'introduire une humaine dans notre existence signerait notre arrêt de mort", n'est-ce pas?. Eh bien, sache que je le pense toujours, Edward. Et tu ne peux pas me contredire là-dessus. Tu sais que j'ai raison. Seulement... Aujourd'hui je n'arrive plus à t'en vouloir de l'avoir fait. Et je n'arrive plus à détester Bella. C'est ma soeur. Point barre. _»

Elle ne me dit pas au revoir et se dirigea vers sa BMW, me laissant ému et sidéré.

Alice plaça un sac contenant l'essentiel de mes effets personnels dans le petit coffre de la bécane et tapota mon casque.

« Bonne chance. »

Je grimpai à bord. Toujours en état de choc, je dus prendre moi-même les mains de Bella pour les entourer autour de ma taille.

Esmé vint donner une dernière accolade.

« Soyez prudents. »

Carlisle m'envoya un sourire fugitif.

«Seattle. Deux jours. » me rappela-t-il gravement.

« Entendu. »

J'embrassai du regard le reste du clan.

« Prenez soin de vous. »

Je décollai.

J'adorai le véhicule, qui glissait sur la route avec aisance et, par un tour de magie de Rosalie, n'avait aucune difficulté à maintenir le cap malgré la neige et les nombreuses plaques de glace. Je pris la nationale à pleine vitesse et roulai vers le sud une partie de la nuit.

Pas une seule fois j'entendis Bella émettre le moindre son. Pas une seule fois elle demanda une pause, où même la direction que nous prenions. Toujours tétanisée, elle se laissait guider en silence.

A minuit, je décidai de m'arrêter dans un motel quelconque. Bella était restée assise dans la même position trop longtemps et elle devait se nourrir.

Elle avala sans protester les mets chinois que je commandai. Je ne fus même pas certain qu'elle sut ce qu'elle mangea.

Je proposai qu'elle prenne une douche pour détendre ses muscles endoloris par la position inconfortable de la moto. Encore une fois, elle obéit en silence.

Ce fut sous le jet de douche que les vannes s'ouvrirent enfin.

J'étais à la fenêtre, guettant le moindre véhicule dans le parking. J'avais étendu ma seconde écoute sur une grande circonférence, à l'affut de tout esprit suspect. J'étais si concentré sur ma surveillance que je n'entendis pas tout de suite le son étouffé derrière la porte de la salle de bain. Ce fut un sanglot plus fort, plus déchirant, qui me déconcentra.

Je soupirai de soulagement en même temps qu'une énorme tristesse m'envahissait. J'étais content qu'enfin Bella réagisse et anéanti qu'elle soit dans un état pareil.

Sans plus attendre, j'ouvris la porte de la salle de bain, retirai mes vêtements et la rejoignis sous le jet de douche. Je me contentai de prendre son corps secoué de pleurs et je restai assis au fond de la cabine, laissant les goutes d'eau chaudes se mêler à ses larmes. Nous restâmes là une éternité. Je ne pouvais rien dire, rien faire qui puisse l'aider mis à part être là et la soutenir.

Quand il n'y eut pratiquement plus d'eau chaude, Bella sembla se calmer. Assez pour être en mesure de se relever. Je nous enveloppai tous les deux dans les épaisses robe de chambre offertes par le motel et allai au lit avec elle.

« Pardon. » dit-elle, épuisée par sa crise.

« Je t'aime. » me bornai-je à répliquer.

C'était tout ce que j'avais à dire de pertinent. Et pour l'heure, cela parut lui suffire.

Elle dormit comme un loir. Parce que je fredonnai encore toute la nuit.

La matin fut différent.

Le choc était passé. Le pire était derrière. Je le sus par sa façon de caresser ma joue, comme si elle se disait que tout irait bien, peu importe les circonstances, tant et aussi longtemps qu'elle aurait cette joue à caresser, et son propriétaire à ses côtés.

De fait, c'était exactement ce que je ressentais. Rien ne serait insurmontable tant que Bella était présente.

Je sus qu'elle allait mieux -ou du moins qu'elle se résignait à la situation- lorsqu'elle mangea de bon appétit et posa des questions sur les autres, ce qu'elle aurait sans doute fait hier si elle avait été en état.

« Quelle est la suite des événements? Où sont les autres?

-Je l'ignore. Je me suis bien gardé de voir leurs objectifs dans leurs esprits. Si quelqu'un nous traque et trouve l'un de nous, il ne pourra pas trahir la position des autres. »

J'avais décidé de ne pas ménager mes mots, histoire de voir si elle était vraiment prête à faire front. C'était le cas, d'après son regard vaguement craintif, mais attentif.

« C'est logique. » accorda-t-elle. « Et nous deux dans ce cas? Où allons-nous?

-Il faut se tenir dans la foule. C'est plus difficile de retracer nos odeurs quand elles sont mélangées à d'autres.

-Si Demetri nous cherche, il n'aura pas besoin d'odeurs. D'après ce que j'ai compris, c'est un traqueur plus doué encore que James.

-Oui. Mais tu nous protèges tous les deux. »

Elle fronça les sourcils.

« A cause de mon bouclier?

-Oui. »

L'expression mitigée de son visage m'indiqua qu'elle trouvait toujours incroyable de détenir un don quelconque.

«Le don de Demetri est en partie psychique. Il flaire l'esprit de sa proie et la poursuit. Toi ton esprit est inaccessible. Et le mien aussi, tant que je te touche. »

J'embrassai nos mains jointes. Si elle trouvait que ce don tirait de la science fiction, moi je le trouvai merveilleusement utile.

« Mais Demetri est un excellent traqueur. Ton bouclier ne fera que le retarder dans sa démarche, j'en ai peur.

-Si tant est qu'il nous poursuive. Il ne commencera à le faire que si nous ne nous présentons pas au rendez-vous.

-En effet. Mais mieux vaut prévenir que guérir, d'où l'idée de rester en public pour brouiller nos pistes.

-Et ensuite? Nous allons courir pour le reste de nos jours? »

Son regard plein d'appréhension me noua la poitrine. Pourtant, je me devais d'être franc.

«Seulement quand Alice verra qu'ils se rapprochent trop de nous.

-Quand reverrons-nous les autres?

-Demain. A l'aéroport. Nous prendrons le même avion.

-Vers quelle destination?

-La plus populeuse et la plus exposée au soleil possible. Les Volturi respectent leurs propres lois; ils ne feront rien contre nous devant un public. »

Elle acquiesça en silence, songeuse.

« Fugitifs... »

Elle mesurait le mot, l'assimilait, tentait de l'associer à sa propre existence.

« Ton père a raison... » exhalai-je, la mine basse. « J'ai saccagé ta vie. »

« Fugitifs... » répéta-t-elle, perdue dans ses songes.

« Je te demande pardon...

-Fugitifs... »

Je sortis de mon auto-apitoiement, intrigué par son ton plus rêveur que désespéré. Je l'examinai et remarquai que si elle semblait perdue ce n'était pas dans les tourments et la peine. Et je me rendis bêtement compte qu'elle avait cessé de m'écouter depuis plusieurs minutes déjà.

Elle eut soudain un sourire. C'était un tout petit sourire, mais je ne m'y attendais tellement pas qu'il suffit à illuminer la journée entière. Puis ses yeux s'éclairèrent d'une lueur que j'avais appris à identifier comme étant une idée qui la frappait.

« À quoi songes-tu? »

Elle se leva, longea le mur de sa main. Elle réfléchissait intensément, mais à quoi?

« Edward, c'est nous qu'ils veulent. Nous deux.

-Je sais. » admis-je sombrement.

« C'est nous deux qu'on traquera en premier. C'est nous deux que Aro désire. Si nous rejoignons ta famille, nous les mettrons inutilement en danger. Ils ont peut-être une chance qu'on les laisse tranquille si les Volturi consacrent leurs énergies à nous poursuivre, nous.

-Tu as raison... »

Je comprenais qu'elle voulait qu'on s'isole et qu'on ne rejoigne pas les autres. Mais son sens du sacrifice ne m'émouvait pas du tout. En quoi nous isoler du reste du clan allait nous aider, nous? Comment allions-nous survivre sans Alice pour nous prévenir si le danger était près ou non?

Bella revint vers moi, trouva mes mains et les serra.

« Je crois que je sais comment faire pour que jamais nous ne soyons trouvés.

-Comment?

-Nous devons rester cachés.

-Plus facile à dire qu'à faire avec Demetri qui..

-Personne ne lui échappe, c'est vrai. »

Elle souriait. Non, elle jubilait plutôt.

« Presque personne. » reprit-elle avec un petit air malicieux. « Un seul individu sur cette planète est parvenu à rester introuvable des Volturi depuis des siècles. Un individu qui brouille malgré lui nos traces, notre présence... »

Elle laissa ses paroles en suspens, me laissant le temps de saisir où elle voulait en venir.

A la façon dont je resserrai ma prise sur ses mains, elle sut que je commençais à comprendre.

« Tu veux dire...

-Nous avons besoin d'aide, Edward. » insista-t-elle gravement. « Et lui seul peut quelque chose pour nous. »

Troublé et séduit par l'idée, je levai les yeux vers la fenêtre qui donnait sur le sud, et d'au-delà de cet horizon, on pouvait presque entendre les flutes incas et le vent souffler dans les Andes, poussant vers nous une complainte d'espoir fragile.

« Pachacamac... »

**A suivre.**

* * *

_Il y en a qui l'attendait depuis longtemps celui-là, hein? Héhéhé._

_Bienvenue aux nouveaux lecteurs, merci autant aux discrets dans l'ombre qu'à tout ceux qui se manifestent. Merci aux vieux lecteurs là depuis le début. Merci aux vieux lecteurs qui avaient perdu de vue cette histoire et l'ont retrouvé des années plus tard. Merci vraiment à tout le monde de me lire avec tant d'enthousiasme._

_Petit rappel, Eiluned Price poursuit son formidable travail de traduction. Allez jeter un petit coup d'oeil, ça en vaut le détour! _

_**Grand Merci **à** Marina 63 **(Contente de te savoir de retour! Merci d'avoir repris ta lecture^^), **Laurie** (Merci d'avoir pris le temps de faire tous ces commentaires pendant ce grand marathon de lecture, ça fait très plaisir), **Edhelin** (J'aime bcp les Volturi de Meyer alors j'ai essayé de leur rendre hommage tout en apportant ma touche personnelle^^ Alec a été pris par derrière par Jasper donc il ne le voyait pas. Il a besoin d'un contact visuel avec sa cible c'est pour ça que Jasper a pu agir à sa guise), **Little Flower** ( pas besoin d'être constructif. Ton ressenti est là, c'est tout ce qui importe^^, et merci pour ces éloges ça me va droit au coeur!), **Ryline** (Je suis très très touchée d'être parvenue à te faire rêver. Merci de me suivre dans cette aventure), **Anon** (j'espère que la suite de ta lecture t'a plus autant), **Amimi31** (Jazz is back en effet. Aboutie? Whoua. Merci! Je suis très touchée par ce compliment. Ça me prouve que je ne bosse pas dur pour rien. Moi= Émue), **Mimiloo** (Arrivé seul notre Jasper, hélas. Contente que mes petits mystères et mes petites intrigues t'aient plu à ce point. Quand revient Pachacamac? Je n'ai plus besoin de répondre à cette question si tu as lu plus haut XD) **Mel** ( Merci! Mes merci aussi doivent être lassant, mdr, mais ils sont sincères et et ça vient du coeur alors merci!) **EimeoN** (Ouf, merci pour cet engouement. Si t'es sans mot, moi je suis sans voix. Vraiment merci) **Mabatman** (elle est arrivée plus tôt que je prévoyais cette 2 e partie alors je ne t'aurai pas fait attendre aussi longtemps que d'habitude, hihihi), **Gigi** (Ouah. Je suis très honorée d'être comptée parmi les rares histoires que tu lis ici. Très touchée que cette version de Twilight te plaise à ce point, merci!), **Satozuki** (yesss. Il est de retour, pour vous jouer un mauvais tour! Oups... Trompé de fandom :P), **Aussidagility** ( Yesss, Jazz is back!) **Wonderkat **( Merci, je suis vraiment touchée que tu apprécies à ce point. Ne t'inquiète pas. J'aime malmener mes personnages, mais pas trop non plus ;)) **KIK** (Merci pour cette impatience très motivante!), **Xanadou** (des questions qui ont trouvé en partie leurs réponses dans le chapitre ci-haut!), **Dragoncelte **(Tout le plaisir est pour moi^^), **Coralie** (Je suis flattée et honorée d'être parvenue à te toucher à ce point. Wow. Je suis toute retournée par ton commentaire!. Merci, vraiment!), _


	52. Trahisons

**Chapitre 51**

**Trahisons**

« Ne faites pas ça! »

J'éloignai le portable de mon oreille à ce cri. L'appareil avait sonné sitôt notre décision prise, ce qui n'était pas étonnant. Le cri que je venais d'entendre non plus n'était pas étonnant.

Je soupirai et Bella eut une petite moue de dépit, consciente qu'il ne serait pas facile de faire entendre notre point de vue à Alice.

Je rapprochai le combiné de mon oreille.

« Il faut tout tenter pour brouiller nos pistes. On ne perd rien à demander de l'aide. Le pire qui peut arriver c'est qu'il dise non.

-Je vous perdrai de vue! » gémit ma soeur, paniquée. « Dès que vous l'approchez, vous tombez dans le néant! Comment saurai-je que vous allez bien?

-Tant que nous serons dans le néant, ça voudra dire que nous sommes en sécurité à ses côtés.

-Je ne peux même pas savoir s'il acceptera ou non, s'il se montrera agressif ou non... Je ne peux rien voir de lui, je ne peux anticiper les événements pour vous!

-Agressif? Il ne sera pas enchanté de nous voir, mais jamais il ne nous ferait de mal. Concentre-toi sur la sécurité des autres pour le moment. Ne t'occupe pas de nous. Je trouverai un moyen de te téléphoner pour te donner de nos nouvelles. Ne t'inquiète pas Al...

-Tais-toi! » s'écria-t-elle.

« Mais...

-Ne dis rien. Ne dis pas mon nom. »

Elle fit silence et Bella, intriguée, se pencha sur moi pour entendre mieux.

« Écoutez-moi bien tous les deux. » reprit-elle d'une voix qui se voulait maîtrisée. « Si vous restez séparés de nous, nous ne pourrons plus garder contact. Cet appel est peut-être surveillé. »

Je fronçai les sourcils.

« Nous changeons tout le temps de portable et de numéro. Les Volt…

-Ne dis pas leurs noms! » me coupa-t-elle. « Écoute, je me suis concentrée sur eux pour en savoir davantage sur leurs méthodes, leurs stratégies. Ils ont des hackers, comme J... comme l'Aigle. Ils procèdent de la même façon que la NSA. Ils ont des logiciels qui passent au crible toutes les conversations téléphoniques et informatiques de la planète. »

Bella écarquilla les yeux à cette affirmation. Moi je serrai les dents. Je n'étais pas du tout surpris. Au même titre que les puissants gouvernements humains, les Volturi étaient à la fine pointe de la technologie.

« Il y a des milliards d'appels tous les jours. Ils n'ont aucun moyen de nous repérer. » contrai-je néanmoins.

« Si! Ils ont mis des mots-clefs dans leurs moteurs de recherche: nos noms, nos prénoms, les mots courants du vocabulaire de notre race, les noms de leur famille à eux... tous les mots qui pourraient nous trahir sont enregistrés et ensuite filtrés. Dès qu'ils repèrent une conversation intéressante, elle est localisée immédiatement et ils envoient des éclaireurs sur place pour vérifier qui est à l'origine du message ou de l'appel. Même le courrier standard est filtré.

-Seigneur... » exhala Bella, consternée par l'ampleur de leurs capacités. « Mais... Je croyais que nous avions trois mois avant qu'ils nous traquent!

-Ça ne les empêche pas de nous espionner en attendant la fin du délai. J'ai pris un énorme risque en vous appelant. Et dès que nous raccrocherons, il faudra que vous déguerpissiez de votre position. Pareil pour moi de mon côté. Nous ne devons prendre aucun risque.

-Raison de plus de tenter notre chance avec Pach... avec ce type. » réitérai-je. « Il faut qu'on essaie de lui demander de l'aide. Qui sait, il acceptera de nous cacher tous.

-Peu probable.

-Il faut qu'on essaie quand-même. Réfléchis deux secondes; si tu es incapable de nous voir quand nous sommes près de lui, ce sera la même chose pour leur traqueur.»

Alice soupira, mécontente.

« Très bien... » dit-elle au bout d'un moment. Elle devait avoir vu notre détermination et notre entêtement.

Je fermai les yeux un instant, content qu'elle comprenne et à la fois peiné de la mettre sur les nerfs ainsi.

« Tu parleras aux autres?

-Je leur ferai part des changements.

-Merci...

- Alice? » murmura Bella.

« Tu m'adores, je sais. Soyez prudents.

-Vous aussi.

-Au revoir. »

Je raccrochai.

Je lorgnai le portable, me demandant gravement si ça avait été la dernière fois que j'entendais la voix de ma soeur.

Je me fis violence. Pas le temps de tomber dans ce genre de conjectures.

Déjà vêtus de nos combinaisons, nous prîmes la sortie du motel. Bella avait son casque sous le bras, prête à décoller. Elle m'attendit près de la moto alors que j'écrasais en mille morceaux le portable et le jetais ensuite dans la benne à ordure derrière le bâtiment.

« Prête à aller faire un tour au Pérou? » raillai-je en prenant place sur le véhicule.

Ma compagne me rejoignit, enlaça ma taille.

« Je le suis. » me dit-elle à l'oreille.

Le rugissement de la moto s'ensuivit dans le parking et nous disparûmes de la ville, de la région, de l'état, du pays.

* * *

Nous n'étions plus Edward et Bella, le lion et l'agneau qui sillonnent le monde. Nous étions Anthony et Marie, fugitifs en cavale, tels étaient les noms que nous avions donnés quand la nécessité de présenter des identités l'exigeait pour changer de pays.

Retrouver le Pérou fut une expérience particulière. Tout ce que nous y avions découvert nous avait fasciné... jusqu'à ce que je découvre que l'Amérique du Sud abritait bien des secrets... Des secrets dont il fallait se méfier. Je m'étais juré de ne plus jamais emmener Bella ici, parce que le territoire était trop près du Brésil, un pays qui abritait des vampires amazones tout ce qu'il y avait de plus carnivores. Mais ces carnivores étaient bien peu de choses, comparé à ce qui nous pendait au nez...

Revenir au Pérou provoquait un curieux mélange de nostalgie et d'amertume. Il fut étrange de repasser par les mêmes chemins que nous avions déjà pris. Je me remémorai l'état d'esprit dans lequel je me trouvais la première fois que nous avions pénétré les montagnes péruviennes. Découvertes, aventures, échanges... Tout était plus simple. J'étais plus insouciant, plus naïf... J'étais loin de me douter que je serais un fugitif un jour. Et poursuivi par les maîtres incontestés de notre univers de surcroit.

Être en cavale, tout plaquer et recommencer ma vie ailleurs, je l'avais fait plus d'une fois en cent ans. Mais jamais pour fuir la Mort. Et jamais je n'avais eu à mes côtés un bout de femme humaine, terriblement vulnérable et à la fois admirablement tenace et courageuse. C'était injuste. Tellement injuste pour elle. Et pourtant, s'il m'était possible de retourner en arrière et de tout effacer pour faire en sorte que jamais Bella Swan ne soit mêlée aux risques de mon monde, je n'en ferais rien et je recommencerais tout de la même façon. Il m'était impossible de regretter ce que nous avions créé ensemble.

Un baiser dans mon cou me sortit de ma rêverie. Peu importe mon état mental, ma peau pétillait toujours d'allégresse sous les pétales de ses lèvres.

« On s'en sortira. »

Elle avait senti mon tourment. Même juchée sur mon dos. Les rôles s'interchangeaient ainsi depuis notre départ. Parfois je m'apitoyais et c'était Bella qui me rassurait. Parfois elle tombait dans l'angoisse et c'était moi qui la soutenais.

« Oui. » dis-je avec aplomb, contemplant la vaste forêt qui bordait les montagnes. Elle était là, quelque part dans cette immensité verte, notre chance de nous en sortir.

Je raffermis ma prise sous ses cuisses.

« Accroche-toi. »

Je m'enfonçai dans l'obscurité de la jungle.

* * *

« Pachacamac! »

Je hurlais ce nom à tue-tête depuis deux jours et pas encore un signe de lui. Crier ainsi était le seul moyen de créer un contact pourtant.

Sa main dans la mienne se fit caressante, histoire d'apaiser le ton de plus en plus colérique de ma voix.

« Où sommes-nous?

-Sa caverne. »

Je scrutai les parois rocheuses qui s'enfonçaient dans la montagne, cachées par le limon, les lianes et les racines tortueuses.

Quelque chose me disait qu'il n'était pas à l'intérieur, mais comment réellement savoir? Je ne pouvais détecter sa présence d'aucune façon. Il pouvait être à un mètre de notre position que je ne le verrais pas si tel était son souhait. C'était précisément pour cette capacité à se dissimuler que nous avions traversé tout le continent et retourné sens dessus dessous toute la jungle péruvienne. J'avais trouvé l'idée bonne au départ. Maintenant que nous étions sur place, je me rendais compte que trouver l'introuvable s'avérait stupide et inutile.

Je pénétrai néanmoins la grotte d'un pas décidé, ma raison de vivre sur mes talons. C'était malpoli d'entrer chez les gens sans frapper, mais après deux jours à hurler son nom sans aucun signe de vie, ma patience commençait à s'effilocher.

Je fus impressionné encore une fois par tous les trésors qui s'amoncelaient dans le gouffre sombre de la montagne. Rien n'avait changé ici. Je fus projeté des mois en arrière quand je tombai sur le vieux tas de bois noirci qui se trouvait au sol sous un puits de lumière venant d'une fissure en hauteur. J'avais été assis là, près de cet âtre, Bella dans mes bras pour la réchauffer alors que j'appréhendais la présence de ce faux dieu.

J'eus un petit sourire de dérision. A l'époque, je craignais cet étranger. Je craignais pour la vie de ma compagne. Je craignais qu'il ne soit une menace pour elle. Et aujourd'hui, je me mettais en quête du même individu pour notre salut.

« Il n'est pas ici. Enfin, je _crois_ qu'il n'est pas ici. » rectifiai-je. J'avais appris à mes dépends que je ne pouvais avoir aucune certitude avec ce type.

Il y avait tellement d'objets que Bella n'eut qu'à tendre la main pour frôler une urne en or et une statue. Les offrandes au Dieu Pachacamac la fascinaient à un moment inopportun.

« Retournons au lac. »

Je sortis à la lumière du jour.

Nous n'avions pas eu de succès chez-lui. Nous en aurions peut-être plus là où le dieu se manifestait auprès des humains.

Là encore, le souvenir de notre première rencontre me vint en mémoire. Il n'y avait pas de traces de notre radeau improvisé (et pulvérisé par la suite), mais la barque funéraire dans laquelle les mourants étaient envoyés à leur dieu reposait toujours sur la grève.

C'était étrange de revoir des éléments d'un paysage qui faisait partie d'un souvenir somme toute heureux d'une époque de notre existence, pas si lointaine, où mon seul souci était de préserver Bella des rochers traitres, des racines encombrantes. Et plus tard, de la préserver d'un individu qui était une menace pour nous. Cela me semblait si absurde de le redouter aujourd'hui. Je me rendais compte que je me méfiais des mauvais éléments à l'époque. Les Volturi en étaient la preuve. Toujours conscient de leur existence, je n'avais pour autant fait montre d'aucune prudence...

« Pachacamac! Nous devons vous parler! »

Ce fut le chant d'un criquet qui me répondit.

Je tentai alors le quechua pour l'interpeller. Aucun résultat.

« Phileos! » criai-je aux arbres. Il avait toujours détesté qu'on l'appelle par son vrai prénom. Il allait peut-être se sentir assez provoqué pour se manifester.

« Phileos, montrez-vous! »

Rien.

Je me sentais parfaitement idiot de crier dans le vide.

« Il ne reste plus ici peut-être.

-Les objets dans la caverne seraient poussiéreux si c'était le cas. Ce que j'ai touché était lisse et propre. Il prend encore soin de ses offrandes. Il est forcément dans les parages.

-PHILEOS!»

Toujours rien.

Bella eut un sourire consolateur.

« Nous ferions mieux de nous installer ici. Il n'aura pas le choix de se montrer quand un des villageois mourant sera conduit ici. »

Je grognai tout en jetant à terre mon sac à dos. Je montai la tente avec des gestes rageurs. Une autre journée avait passé sans qu'on obtienne de succès et je commençais à me lasser de cette routine de campeurs. La jungle était un endroit parfait pour se cacher des Volturi, certes, mais rester trop longtemps dans la même zone n'était pas sage.

Bella était beaucoup plus sereine que moi. Depuis notre arrivée dans la région, elle s'était montrée plus patiente que jamais.

Elle commençait à se familiariser avec cette tente et ce fut avec une calme résignation qu'elle se faufila à l'intérieur pour installer le sac de couchage. Elle s'empara ensuite d'une pomme dans son sac et croqua dedans.

« Tu devrais peut-être faire une génuflexion? » suggéra-t-elle.

Je fixais d'un oeil torve les palmiers au-dessus de nous et je fis brusquement volte-face.

« Pardon ? ? »

Elle haussa une épaule.

« Quand un disciple invoque un dieu, il se met à genou, se prosterne.

-Il n'a rien d'un dieu.

-Lui croit que si.

-Balivernes. Je ne m'abaisserai pas à ça. »

Avec un soupir, elle termina sa pomme. Pour m'occuper, j'entrepris les mêmes gestes qui commençaient à être routiniers depuis notre arrivée: ramasser du bois, aller chercher de l'eau potable et des fruits comestibles, faire un feu... Bella fit sa toilette, du moins autant qu'elle le pouvait quand on n'avait ni douche ni savon. Son état correspondait de plus en plus au profil typique du fugitif en cavale; vêtements sales, troués, les cheveux en bataille, la peau tannée par les intempéries... Dieu qu'elle était belle.

« Chasse? » émit-elle en se faufilant dans son sac.

« Pas besoin.

-Tu n'as pas chassé une seule fois depuis notre arrivée.

-Pas besoin. » répétai-je.

Il était hors de question que je la quitte pour chasser. Quand bien même la jungle offrait de quoi me sustenter sans besoin de trop m'éloigner, je me refusais de la lâcher des yeux une seconde. Tant que je ne saurais pas à quoi m'en tenir avec ce faux dieu, je préférais rester sur mes gardes.

Devant mon obstination, Bella secoua la tête et sortit de son sac. Elle émergea de la tente et se laissa tomber à genoux dans la terre humide. Elle joignit ensuite ses mains en prière et leva le menton.

« Au grand maux les grands remèdes. »

Sous mon regard médusé, elle s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Oh, dieu Pachacamac, je vous en conjure, accordez-nous l'honneur de vous manifester. Entendez nos prières, nous implorons votre aide... » se lamenta-t-elle.

La supplique aurait pu être marrante, mais je n'entendais pas à rire.

« Tu te trouves drôle? »

Ses mains retombèrent à ses flancs.

« Je n'ai rien à perdre à essayer. Je n'ai pas un orgueil mal placé, moi.

-Je n'ai pas un orgueil mal placé.

-Si.

-Non.

-Si. C'est comme ça qu'il faut s'y prendre avec lui; en le considérant comme supérieur, tu attires ses faveurs.

-Nous ne sommes pas ses disciples!

-Ta méthode ne fonctionne pas alors j'essaie la mienne. »

Elle remit ses mains en prière.

« Ooh, grand Pachacamac, je vous en supplie, daignez apparaître devant n...

-Arrête ça! »

Je m'étais penché pour attraper ses mains et les éloigner l'une de l'autre.

La moutarde commençait à lui monter au nez.

« Nous sommes ici pour implorer son aide oui ou non?

-Demander de l'aide et supplier à genoux sont deux notions fort différentes. Ne te donne pas en spectacle ainsi. Ce mégalomane ne le mérite pas.

-C'est pas en l'insultant que tu vas améliorer la situation.

-Ce n'est pas une insulte, c'est la vérité.

-Il ne viendra jamais si on ne se montre pas gentils avec lui.

-Gentils? Parce que c'est gentil de sa part de nous laisser nous égosiller son nom pendant des jours dans la jungle sans jamais répondre?

-Il est peut-être absent...

-Je parie qu'il est là en train de se moquer de nous, bien dissimulé grâce à ses talents. Il nous tourne en bourrique.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques? »

J'arrachais les piquets de la tente et remballais nos affaires.

« Nous partons. Nous avons assez perdu de temps. C'est inutile de chercher plus longtemps, il ne viendra pas.

-Attends! Prenons la barque funéraire! » dit-elle en désespoir de cause. « C'est comme ça que Chaca s'était manifesté la dernière fois. On a qu'à aller sur le lac et...

-_NUQAP MANA SUTY! NANACHRIY!_ »

Un hurlement de terreur surgit de la bouche de Bella tandis qu'un violent sursaut me secouait.

Le coeur trépidant, ma compagne haletait encore sous l'effet de surprise. Je regardai ma position, confus. Je l'avais attrapé par réflexe et nous étions à présent juchés en hauteur dans un palmier.

Je baissai les yeux au sol, pris entre colère et frayeur.

« Comment osez-vous réduire mon nom à ce vulgaire sobriquet! Blasphème! »

Il était apparu sans crier gare, sans que je ne détecte rien. Je ne m'habituerais jamais à ça!

« Il... Il est là? » couina Bella, les doigts crispés sur mon t-shirt. « Évidemment que c'est lui. Quelle idiote. Mon dieu, j'ai eu la trouille de ma vie... »

Je restai sur mon perchoir et dévisageai d'un oeil hostile le nouveau venu.

Toujours le même personnage, il n'avait pas changé du tout. Il me toisa avec toute sa prestance de dieu, les bras croisés sur son torse nu, le menton haut, un rictus indigné au visage. Il portait toujours ce pagne brodé de motifs incas et ces anneaux d'or aux chevilles et aux poignets. Son masque en forme de soleil pendait dans son dos.

Je ne savais plus trop si je devais être content qu'il se manifeste enfin. Maintenant qu'il était là, je me rappelais pourquoi il me rendait si nerveux. J'avais beau savoir qu'il faisait partie des "bons" vampires, ne rien sentir chez-lui, ne pas pouvoir lire dans ses pensées, ne pas pouvoir analyser sa présence m'énervait au plus haut point.

Je finis par me calmer, à me remettre du choc. Je me morigénai. J'aurais dû me douter qu'il se montrerait en cherchant à créer le plus d'effet possible.

J'éludai ses dernières paroles. Nous n'avions pas à présenter d'excuses à un individu qui se prenait pour une célébrité.

« Vous êtes là depuis longtemps? »

Il ne me répondit pas tout de suite, plissant ses yeux farouches sur nous deux. Ça n'augurait rien de bon. Il n'était pas content du tout de nous voir ici, mais la surprise dépassait de loin l'animosité. Il était réellement étonné de nous voir dans les parages. Je le lus dans sa tête quand j'accrochai mes prunelles aux siennes, seule façon de pouvoir lire son esprit. Il n'avait pas cru qu'il reverrait un jour ce drôle de vampire et son humaine aveugle.

« Depuis deux jours. » finit-il par répondre de son accent cassant l'anglais. « Et j'aurais continué d'ignorer vos piaillements si cette jeune écervelée ne s'était pas montrée irrespectueuse. »

Deux jours... Deux jours qu'il était là à nous épier sans que je me rende compte de rien. Deux jours qu'il nous ignorait cordialement. C'était insultant et humiliant.

J'entrepris de descendre au sol sous le regard contrarié du nouveau venu. Je déposai Bella sur ses deux jambes bien que ces dernières flageolaient toujours. Je me retins de la maintenir derrière moi, comme je l'avais fait lors de notre première rencontre. Il était furieux, mais j'avais appris à cerner le vrai individu derrière le personnage de dieu et il ne ferait de mal à personne. Tant qu'il ne se sentirait pas menacé, bien sûr.

« Je croyais que vous finiriez par vous lasser de m'appeler et que vous repartiriez. » poursuivit-il avec tout le ressentiment dont il était capable.

Il baissa les yeux sur ma compagne, hargneux.

« Mais votre _warmi_ dépasse les bornes. »

Aimant l'effet intimidant qu'il avait sur elle, il se pencha à sa hauteur.

« Tiens, tiens, si ce n'est pas cette chère _Lata Onqosqa_. » Il agita la main devant ses yeux vides avec un ricanement moqueur. « Il ne s'est pas encore lassé de vous, voilà qui est... navrant. »

Je feulai, le toisant de sous mes cils, mais il m'ignora.

Bella déglutit avec peine et bredouilla:

« N-nous devons vous parler.

-Moi je n'ai rien à vous dire. »

Son regard monta vers le mien, venimeux.

« Vous n'avez rien à faire ici. C'est un territoire sacré. Partez. » cracha-t-il.

« Nous avons besoin de vous. » insista-t-elle, la voix plus ferme cette fois.

Un sourire arrogant apparut sur ses traits altiers.

« Besoin de votre dieu? Vous désirez mourir? Faites comme tous les autres et prenez la barque. Il me fera plaisir de vous aider à rejoindre le royaume des morts. »

Il se détourna et fit mine de nous quitter.

« Nous sommes déjà condamnés. C'est pour survivre que nous faisons appel à vous! » l'interpellai-je.

Il se tourna à demi.

« Survivre? »

Il s'en voulut aussitôt de s'être montré questionneur. Il ne voulait pas être intéressé, mais c'était plus fort que lui. C'était ce qui le différenciait de tous les autres carnivores. Il était capable de compassion et pour lui c'était un défaut.

« S'il vous plait, Ch... Pachacamac, nous sommes dans le même bateau que vous. Nous avons les mêmes problèmes. »

Il se courrouça. Jamais Bella n'aurait dû nous comparer à lui, un dieu. Il changea d'attitude et retrouva son masque d'indifférence.

« Je n'ai aucun problème. » s'offensa-t-il.

Évidemment. Un dieu n'avait jamais de problèmes...

« Vous fuyez les Volturi. » qu'elle lui balança.

Le nom eut au moins le mérite de le secouer.

« Nous sommes dans la même situation. Ils nous poursuivent. »

Il se ressaisit aussitôt et le personnage sembla alors grandir en hauteur et en largeur, se gonflant d'une rage incommensurable. Il entra dans une véritable colère noire.

« Et vous êtes venus jusqu'ici avec eux à vos trousses! ? Vous les conduisez droit à mon repère! »

Par précaution, je reculai d'un pas, entraînant ma compagne dans mon sillage. Je n'allais pas me laisser impressionner. Je devais me montrer direct, mais poli.

« Vous êtes impossible à pister. Même si on remonte nos traces jusqu'ici, personne n'arriverait à vous trouver. »

Ses yeux auraient pu me trucider s'ils avaient été des lasers.

Il rompit la distance entre nous, se déchaînant.

« Quoi que soient vos problèmes, emmenez-les avec vous et déguerpissez! »

Il chercha à nous saisir pour nous pousser hors de son territoire.

« Ne la touchez pas! » me hérissai-je, arrachant Bella de ses griffes.

Il n'insista pas, se rappelant qu'il avait perdu quelques plumes la dernière fois que nous en étions venus aux coups.

« Allez-vous-en! » rugit-il néanmoins.

Bella tremblait de tous ses membres mais persista.

« S'il vous plait, écoutez-nous avant de nous chasser! » cria-t-elle par-dessus mon épaule. « Soyez un dieu miséricordieux et entendez notre histoire!

-Je suis le Dieu Dispensateur de vie! Je ne réponds qu'à ceux qui veulent mourir! »

Il s'évanouit de la forêt.

Je tournai sur moi-même, ne le vit nulle part. Soit il était vraiment parti, soit il usait de son talent pour qu'on ne le voit plus. J'optai pour la deuxième hypothèse. Il resterait là et nous guetterait jusqu'à ce qu'on déserte son territoire.

Quoi qu'il en soit, nous avions tout raté.

« Phileos! Restez!

-ll est parti, Bella. » soupirai-je.

Mais qu'aurais-je pu espérer d'autre comme réaction ? C'était pourtant prévisible.

Frustré, je frappai du pied une pierre et elle s'envola de la grève pour plonger dans le lac. Les eaux se perturbèrent.

« Nous aurons au moins essayé. » dis-je.

Bella se redressa. Visiblement elle refusait de renoncer.

« Pachacamac! S'il vous plait! Revenez! »

Peine perdue. Il ne se montra pas.

Je remballai nos affaires, lui pris sa main. Je dûs tirer doucement, car elle insistait pour le rappeler encore.

« Inutile, Bella. Viens, partons. Il ne reviendra pas. Mentionner les Volturi était une erreur. Il les craint encore plus que nous.»

Les épaules voûtées, elle commença à suivre le mouvement, mais je m'arrêtai net, titillé par mes propres paroles.

« Attends une minute... »

Les Volturi... Il craignait les Volturi...

« J'ai une idée. »

Un regain d'espoir me poussa à crier de toutes mes forces.

« Vous devez nous dissimuler, Phileos! Vous devez nous cacher des Volturi, vous n'avez pas le choix! »

Aucun signe de lui.

Il n'était pas loin. Il n'était_ jamais_ loin. Il m'entendait, j'en étais certain.

« Si notre sort vous importe peu, votre avenir est assurément aussi noir que le nôtre désormais! » m'égosillai-je à nouveau.

Bella, les yeux dans le vide mais questionneurs, se demandait où je voulais en venir.

Je continuai de parler aux arbres.

« Vous savez ce qui se passe quand Aro touche quelqu'un, n'est-ce pas? Aro accueille toujours ses invités en les touchant, vous devez bien le savoir! Il verra tout de notre vie, de notre passé. Il verra notre rencontre de l'été dernier, sans qu'on puisse rien faire pour l'en empêcher! Il verra qu'on est tombé sur un fugitif dont ils avaient depuis longtemps perdu la trace! Il sera vraiment heureux d'avoir trouvé l'endroit où vous êtes! Vous serez pris au piège, vous serez obligé de quitter votre lac, votre caverne, vos disciples incas pour fuir les Volturi qui ne manqueront pas l'occasion de venir vous cueillir! Vous n'avez donc pas le choix: soit vous nous aidez à nous cacher avant que les Volturi tombent sur nous, soit vous nous tuez, là, maintenant, pour éviter qu'Aro nous trouve et inspecte nos souvenirs! »

C'était un ultimatum qui n'en était pas vraiment un. Je savais d'avance quel serait son choix. Il ne nous tuerait pas. Ce n'était pas son style.

Bella fut effarée autant qu'impressionnée par ma tirade.

« Edward...

-Chut... Patience. »

J'attendis que mes paroles fissent effet. Je tournai encore sur moi-même, guettant la moindre ombre dans les buissons.

« Vous m'avez pris au piège. » entendis-je derrière moi.

Je lui fis face et tombai sur son regard haineux. Les poings serrés, il tremblait d'une fureur qu'il avait du mal à contenir.

« Pas de notre plein gré, croyez-moi. »

Ma compagne retenait littéralement son souffle, comme si la moindre respiration de travers pouvait provoquer une seconde fuite.

« S'il vous plait, aidez-nous. »

Se rappelant que je pouvais voir toutes ses réflexions, il me quitta du regard aussitôt. Il ne voulait pas me montrer ses pensées. J'avais eu le temps de voir brièvement des souvenirs confus où je voyais les visages des Volturi, mais pas assez pour en connaître la teneur. Je compris cependant que notre présence et la mention de ce clan le ramenait dans un passé douloureux.

Il lâcha des imprécations dans sa langue natale. Pas le quechua, mais ce dialecte ancien que je ne connaissais pas du tout. Il fit ensuite les cent pas autour de nous, indécis, colérique. Pas besoin de lire dans ses pensées pour reconnaître un individu en plein dilemme. Il ne voulait pas nous aider, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de ne pas le faire. Mes arguments étaient imparables.

« Qu'avez-vous fait? » questionna-t-il brusquement, revenant vers nous.

« Ils ont découvert que j'avais mis une humaine au courant de notre existence.

-Bien fait pour vous. Ça vous apprendra à ne pas respecter les règles. » jeta-t-il, reprenant sa marche agitée autour de nous.

« Il est trop tard pour revenir en arrière maintenant.

-Mordez-la. Elle ne sera plus une fautive si elle rejoint nos rangs.

-Ça ne changerait rien. » rétorquai-je d'une voix neutre, réprimant l'aversion que m'inspirait une telle solution. « Les Volturi ne veulent plus nous tuer maintenant. Ils veulent qu'on intègre leur clan. »

Il se figea, sidéré.

« Vous? ! » s'étonna-t-il.

« Nous avons des talents particuliers qui intéressent Aro. »

Le nom provoqua un frisson de dégoût et il tomba dans une sorte d'absence.

« Aro... » éructa-t-il comme si ces trois lettres étaient du poison.

« Vampire ou non, si Bella refuse de rentrer dans leurs rangs, elle sera éliminée. » continuai-je.

Revenant au moment présent, il examina avec dédain ma compagne.

« En quoi une _l__ata onqosqa _peut intéresser Aro?

-Ensemble, nous repoussons toute attaque mentale et elle rebondit sur l'attaquant. »

Ses sourcils noirs s'arquèrent. Son expression se fit d'abord incrédule -comment une humaine attardée pouvait détenir le moindre pouvoir?- pour se montrer ensuite sarcastique.

« Ha. Vous êtes dans de beaux draps. Aro ne renoncera jamais à vous trouver. Les nouveaux talents, c'est son passetemps préféré.

-C'est pour ça que nous avons besoin de vous. »

A nouveau sombre, il croisa les bras.

« Qu'attendez-vous de moi?

-Que vous nous introduisiez dans ce... ce dôme qui coupe les autres de toute trace de votre présence. Moi et ma famille avons...

-Famille? » me coupa-t-il. « Parce que vous voulez que je fasse profiter à votre clan mon talent?

-Ils sont aussi en danger.

-Où sont-ils?

-Cachés de leur côté quelque part dans le monde.

-Qu'ils y restent. Je n'ai pas l'intention d'aider de purs étrangers.

-Ça veut dire que vous nous considérez, nous deux, comme des amis? »

Il n'apprécia pas la blague.

« De vagues connaissances qui ont troublé l'existence paisible que je menais, voilà ce que vous êtes.

-Ce n'était pas intentionnel de notre part. » répétai-je, de plus en plus agacé.

La voix de Bella se fit implorante.

« S'il vous plait, Pachacamac... »

Il s'en alla d'un trot rapide, se faufilant entre les arbres.

« Mais où va-t-il, encore? Hé! Que faites-vous? »

J'allais bientôt le perdre de vue et je n'aurais plus aucun moyen de le localiser. Je pris nos bagages d'une main, me dépêchai de faire monter Bella sur mon dos d'une autre main et le rattrapai.

« C'est oui ou c'est non? »

Il ne nous jeta même pas un regard. Il continua de trotter, ses gestes saccadés traduisant une vive colère.

« J'accepte de vous cacher, vous deux. Mais personne d'autre. Que votre clan se débrouille. C'est après vous deux que les Volturi en ont. C'est vous deux qui risquez de me trahir à Aro, pas eux. Je n'ai aucune raison de les protéger. »

Bella s'agita, mais je la devançai.

« Très bien. On se contentera de ce que vous avez à nous offrir. »

Nous ne devions pas insister. Il lui en coûtait déjà beaucoup de nous cacher, nous deux.

Ma priorité était Bella. Avec Alice, ma famille était entre bonnes mains, tentai-je de me convaincre.

Ce serait nous deux qu'on chercherait d'abord, de toute façon. Ils seraient en sécurité tant qu'ils seraient loin de nous...

« Edward... » entendis-je murmurer tristement à mon oreille.

Elle n'ajouta rien de plus, mais je savais à quoi elle songeait; nous n'allions probablement plus jamais revoir ma famille pour notre sécurité mutuelle. J'espérais que ma soeur voie ça, plus tard, qu'elle voie ma décision de rester loin d'eux, qu'elle y verrait une certaine logique et qu'elle le fasse comprendre aux autres...

« Je sais, Bella. Je sais... »

Sa joue tiède se posa sur ma nuque et elle ne dit plus rien. Je crus entendre une petite plainte comme un sanglot étouffé, mais il fut bien vite refoulé. Ce qui n'empêcha en rien mon coeur de se serrer. Je devais par contre l'ignorer, me concentrer sur l'essentiel. Les regrets et l'apitoiement ne nous seraient d'aucune aide.

Je continuai de suivre notre hôte dans les profondeurs de la forêt, me demandant où nous allions. Nous avions dépassé la zone où se trouvait sa caverne.

« Où nous conduisez-vous?

-Combien de temps cette mascarade doit durer? » éluda-t-il d'un ton impatient.

« Toujours.

-Pas question de vous avoir dans les pattes pour l'éternité. Je vous conduis en Colombie. Vous vous trouverez une maison, une hutte, une caverne, qu'importe, mais vous y resterez. Et après, je m'en vais. Mon dôme est déjà sur vous. Si on remonte vos pistes jusqu'ici, personne à présent ne pourra poursuivre votre trace. Vous n'existez plus. Quand je vous laisserai en Colombie, vous récupérerez votre présence olfactive et votre _akumaneh_ mais il n'y aura pas de trace autour de vous, aucune piste qui remonte à vous. Personne ne vous trouvera. Tant que vous resterez dans votre cachette, évidemment.

-Pourquoi la Colombie?

-C'est le pays le plus rapide à atteindre. Plus vite je vous fais sortir de mon territoire, plus vite je serai débarrassé de vous. »

La Colombie ne m'attirait pas trop. Il nous fallait un refuge, certes, mais aussi un endroit assez éloigné des humains. On ne devait pas nous voir, moi et Bella. Une aveugle et un vampire dans une foule, américains par-dessus le marché, nous n'allions jamais pouvoir passer inaperçus.

Je ralentis le pas tandis qu'un plan s'immisçait dans mon esprit.

« Ne traînez pas!

-Attendez. J'ai une autre solution. »

Je me tournai vers l'ouest.

« Vous pourriez nous suivre jusqu'à la _Ilha dos Sonhos_? C'est au Brésil. »

Bella sortit de sa léthargie, stupéfiée que je propose ce pays.

« Brésil?

-_Brazilia_! » s'insurgea le faux dieu. « Une île de surcroît? Il faudrait marcher des milliers de kilomètres et nager! Pas question!

-Nous prendrions un hydravion. Ce ne sera pas un trajet très long. Vous serez vite débarrassé de nous.

-Un _quoi_?

-Un hydra... Bonté divine, vous ignorez ce qu'est un avion?

-Ces machines volantes en métal qui font un boucan insupportable au-dessus de nos forêts?

-Oui!

-Pas question! »

Je m'intimai au calme, mais je le trouvais de plus en plus insupportable.

« Très bien, allons-y à pieds alors. Nous en aurons pour trois jours. Deux si nous courons.

-Vous abusez de ma générosité. » Il continua son chemin vers le nord. « Ce sera la Colombie ou rien du tout.

-La Colombie a trop de témoins. L'île dont je vous parle est isolée de la civilisation. Personne ne peut s'y aventurer, elle est privée. Moins la population nous voit, moins il y a de risques que les Volturi nous trouvent par le billet de témoins humains. »

Il ne me donna pas raison. Du moins, pas verbalement. Il se raidit et bifurqua vers l'ouest.

« Pas d'avion. Nous irons à pieds. Après vous avoir déposé là-bas, vous ne reviendrez plus jamais au Pérou?

-Si vous nous garantissez que personne ne peut nous suivre jusque-là, je vous promets que vous n'entendrez plus jamais parler de nous. »

Il parut tergiverser encore une fois.

« Vous n'avez pas une autre île qu'au Brésil dans les parages? Le Salvador, le Chili, le Venezuela...

-Non. Et je n'ai pas le temps d'en acheter une. »

Il hésita encore. Je le sentis soudain égaré dans quelque réflexion. Impossible de savoir quoi, cependant. Il fuyait toujours mon regard.

« En route. » se borna-t-il à répliquer avant d'accélérer l'allure.

Le trot se transforma en course effrénée.

« Tu craignais le Brésil la dernière fois que nous sommes venus ici ! » cria ma compagne pour enterrer le sifflement du vent.

« Je sais. » me renfrognai-je.

De deux maux, mieux valait choisir le moindre. Entre ces vampires Amazones et les Volturi, c'était les Volturi qui étaient plus à craindre.

Il me fallait quand-même m'assurer que nous ne les croiserions pas sur notre route.

« Y a-t-il la moindre chance que le clan des Amazones nous trouvent? »

Pachacamac retint un sourire grivois, se rappelant sans doute mon état de panique lorsqu'il nous avait appris leur existence.

« Non, aucune chance qu'elles nous trouvent. »

Un rire muet secoua ses épaules. On aurait dit qu'il riait d'une bonne plaisanterie qui nous échappait.

«Je vous dissimule. Vous n'existez plus, je vous l'ai dit.

-Pourquoi j'arrive à sentir Bella dans ce cas ?

-Parce que l'effet ne fonctionne qu'à l'extérieur du dôme, pas dedans.

-Vous sentez donc aussi Bella?

-Je peux manipuler mon don à ma guise. Je ne joue pas avec le feu; je ne la sens pas.

-Il est grand comment ce dôme ?

-Suffisamment grand.

-Comment votre don fonctionne ?

- De la même manière que le vôtre je suppose; une question de volonté et de captation. Tant que je ressens votre présence, vous êtes dissimulés. Maintenant cessez ces questions et pressez un peu le pas ! »

Je me tus, ne voulant pas attirer encore plus ses foudres. Il était déjà assez remonté comme ça.

Je ne sentais pas son pouvoir agir sur nous, mais j'eus la preuve que rien ni personne ne pourrait s'apercevoir de notre présence; nous croisâmes à l'instant une troupe de gorilles. Tous les animaux fuyaient à la vue de vampires, en temps normal. Pas ceux-là. Ils continuèrent à mâchouiller nonchalamment leurs fruits et leurs feuilles sans même réagir.

Cette scène me rasséréna. Nous étions invisibles, sans odeur, sans présence physique et métaphysique. Nous n'existions plus, comme l'avait dit Phileos. C'était exactement ce qu'il nous fallait. Bella avait eu raison de chercher son aide, si récalcitrante fut cette aide.

J'étais content d'avoir eu l'idée de trouver l'ïle d'Esmé alors que nous nous trouvions auprès de lui. Alice n'avait rien pu voir de ma décision. Notre destination resterait ainsi secrète pour tout le monde. Et si jamais –par un malheureux concours de circonstances- les Volturi trouvaient ma famille et les conduisaient à Aro, aucun d'eux ne pourrait trahir le secret de notre cachette s'il fouillait leur tête...

Il s'écoula une heure de course, dans un silence buté. Je suivais de près notre guide et lui ne portait aucune attention à nous. Les traits maussades, les dents et les poings serrés, il transpirait le mécontentement et l'indignation. Je pouvais le comprendre, mais je n'arrivai pas à me sentir coupable de l'impliquer dans nos problèmes. J'étais trop égoïste et égocentrique. Tout ce qui m'importait était de conduire le précieux paquet que je portais dans un endroit sûr.

Précieux paquet qui semblait trouver le temps long et voulait meubler le silence hostile. Elle aurait dû savoir que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Peut-être cherchait-elle à tromper ses peurs et son désespoir en occupant son esprit. Et quoi de mieux pour s'occuper l'esprit que d'engager la conversation avec un faux dieu.

« Alors... euh... Quoi de neuf depuis la dernière fois, Ch-Pachacamac? »

Je roulai des yeux. Comme s'il allait prendre la peine de répondre, ppff.

Sa tête tourna dans notre direction et il considéra ma compagne avec mépris. Toutefois, à ma grande surprise, il daigna répondre à la question.

« Récemment, j'ai tué dix enfants qu'on m'a emmené sur le lac, d'un coup. »

Le corps de Bella fut secoué d'un irrépressible frisson de dégoût. Je dévisageai notre guide, comprenant qu'il voulait l'effrayer pour lui enlever toute envie de converser avec lui.

« P- Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça? »

Le faux dieu jura entre ses dents. Il croyait que cette seule réplique suffirait à lui clouer le bec pour le reste du voyage. C'était sans compter la curiosité innée de Bella.

« Parce que mes disciples m'ont imploré de les prendre, _Lata_. » rétorqua-t-il de mauvaise grâce.

« Comment ces gens ont-ils pu faire une chose pareille? » s'exclama-t-elle, choquée.

« J'étais leur dernier recours. Les enfants étaient tous empoisonnés par les eaux usées d'une rivière dans laquelle une de _vos_ usines américaines déverse des détritus. »

Il appuya sur le_ vos_ en nous jetant un regard plein de hargne, comme si en tant qu'américains nous étions responsables de ce massacre.

J'étais outré par le sort de ces enfants. Et lui aussi. Aborder le sujet avait d'abord été qu'une façon de faire peur à Bella, mais il était secoué malgré lui. Il s'était fait prendre à son propre jeu. Je retins un sourire moqueur lorsque je vis dans ses yeux rose qu'il était profondément bouleversé par ce qu'il avait été obligé de faire pour abréger les souffrances de ces enfants.

Bella l'avait bien dit: Chaca était un grand altruiste qui s'ignorait.

« Oh mon dieu, c'est affreux! » dit Bella, horrifiée.

« Leur sang était infect. Du vrai gaspillage. »

Elle déglutit avec peine, cherchant un aspect positif à ce carnage.

« Ils n'ont pas souffert longtemps, grâce à vous.

-Pourquoi personne ne dénonce les méfaits de cette usine? » m'enquis-je, intrigué.

Il haussa une épaule.

« Tant qu'il n'y aura pas de plainte de quelqu'un qui compte, le gouvernement ne fera rien.

-Que voulez-vous dire par "qui compte"?

-Vous croyez que les autorités s'intéressent au sort de petits villages péruviens isolés dans l'Amazonie? Ha! Pour eux, ces gens sont des dommages collatéraux, pas des victimes. C'est toujours ce que vous autres colons avez fait; conquérir au mépris des gens qui étaient là avant vous. »

Il se détourna et poursuivit sa course d'un pas irrité.

« Tenez. »

Bella avait saisi l'un de nos nombreux portables de rechange et le lança en avant au hasard, sans se soucier de viser. Pachacamac attrapa l'objet d'un geste mécanique. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il voyait un téléphone au cours de sa longue vie.

« C'est mon paiement pour les services que je vous rends? Ridicule.

-Ça pourrait vous être utile. Je dois m'en débarrasser de toute façon. Utilisez la fonction photo et prenez des clichés de l'usine et de la rivière. Trouvez un ordinateur en ville, téléchargez la clef USB, postez le contenu sur un réseau social quelconque et le tour sera joué. En quelques minutes, le monde entier saura ce qui se passe ici et les péruviens ne seront plus ignorés, croyez-moi. »

Il n'avait pas compris un traitre mot à ce qu'elle avait dit. Trop de termes techniques qu'il ne connaissait pas. Je riais dans ma barbe tandis qu'il considérait le portable comme s'il tombait tout droit de la planète Mars.

« Il ne sait pas comment ça marche. » dis-je, un sourire en coin aux lèvres.

Pachacamac se vexa et plongea l'objet dans une pochette de son pagne.

« Si une _lata_ peut arriver à se servir de cet engin, ce sera un jeu d'enfant pour moi. »

Le menton haut, il poursuivit sa course d'une démarche souveraine. Pas de merci. Un dieu ne pouvait remercier une mortelle, bien entendu.

Nous étions dans de beaux draps, nous courions pour sauver nos vies, notre avenir était incertain, nous avions abandonné nos proches et nos vies, mais curieusement côtoyer ce faux dieu apportait un peu de légèreté et de divertissement dans cette cavale funeste.

Il rouspéta quand il fallut arrêter pour laisser dormir Bella, se plaignit des besoins primaires des humains quand il fallut qu'elle aille au petit coin, fit un discours élogieux sur sa propre personne quand on croisa dans une crique un totem qui le représentait, pesta contre le cadeau de Bella qui faisait "BIB" chaque fois qu'il enfonçait une touche pour comprendre son fonctionnement, critiqua ma méthode de chasse quand je voulus me restaurer, marmonna sans cesse des insanités en quechua, en anglais et dans cette vieille langue que je ne connaissais pas, maudit une dizaine de fois le destin de nous avoir mis dans ses pattes, feignit le dégoût total à la moindre de nos manifestations d'affection l'un envers l'autre... Que du plaisir.

Le supporter n'avait qu'un seul avantage; nous ne pensions plus à notre triste sort.

« Nous sommes au Brésil. » déclara-t-il le lendemain.

Nous venions apparemment de franchir une frontière qui n'était pas surveillée par les douaniers. Dans la jungle, les routes étaient rares. Cela rendait le voyage périlleux mais discret et direct.

Bella était fatiguée de voyager. Ce n'était pas le comportement capricieux de notre guide qui l'épuisait, mais plutôt le fait d'être assise en croupe des heures durant. J'avais hâte de trouver l'île d'Esmé. Là-bas il y avait un véritable lit au moins. La maison était confortable et lui donnerait une illusion de normalité et de civisme, deux éléments de son existence qu'elle avait abandonné. Je devais avouer qu'à moi aussi la normalité me manquait.

Contre mon dos je sentis soudain des soubresauts de rire. Il était tellement rare à présent d'entendre Bella s'esclaffer que j'en conçus un double plaisir.

« Pourquoi cette hilarité?

-Je pensais aux aventures d'Arago. Nous suivons encore ses traces. La dernière étape de son voyage était le Brésil, tu te souviens? »

Je baissai le menton pour embrasser un des bras qui m'entourait le cou.

« Oui, je me souviens. » souris-je.

Le rire cessa, faisant place à la dérision.

« C'était son dernier voyage. Tout s'est terminé là-bas pour lui. Un peu comme nous.

-Rien ne se terminera. » contrai-je. « Tout continuera. D'une autre façon que nous l'avions prévu, c'est tout. »

Elle n'ajouta rien et je ne sus pas si mes paroles la convainquirent vraiment.

Devant nous notre guide ouvrait la marche. Il s'était tu depuis notre entrée au Brésil. Il n'avait plus déblatéré ses insultes et fait le moindre caprice. Je remarquai qu'il se tenait aux aguets, plus attentif à son environnement que d'ordinaire. Il était nerveux. Ce qui me rendit moi aussi nerveux. J'ouvris ma seconde écoute, cherchant une présence hostile dont j'ignorais tout.

« Que se passe-t-il? » osai-je lui demander. « Pourquoi êtes-vous nerveux? »

Le dos toujours tourné à nous, il se détendit ostensiblement.

« Je ne suis pas nerveux.

-À d'autres. Que guettez-vous ainsi? Les Amazones?

-Non. »

Il soupira.

« Je ne quitte jamais le Pérou. Je n'aime pas m'aventurer en terre inconnue, voilà tout. » avoua-t-il.

Bien sûr. Au Brésil, les croyances autochtones n'étaient plus les mêmes. Le Dieu Pachacamac n'existait pas ici. Il n'était qu'un vampire comme tous les autres et ça lui déplaisait royalement.

Il fallut faire une pause à cause de la pluie. C'était la saison de la mousson et les averses prenaient rapidement les allures de déluge. Nous trouvâmes une vieille grotte et nous nous y abritâmes.

A ma grande surprise, Pachacamac n'avait pas rouspété quand j'avais exigé une halte. Il avait même fait un feu pour réchauffer Bella.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous étonne tant? Je n'ai guère envie que vous retombiez encore dans le même état que la dernière fois et que vous ralentissiez encore plus notre rythme, c'est tout. » avait-il sèchement répliqué quand Bella lui exprima sa gratitude.

« C'était de l'hypothermie. » lui rappelai-je.

« Peu importe... Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'en suis réduit à répondre aux caprices de deux idiots ignorants des règles. »

Nous ne nous formalisions plus de ses insultes, à ce stade. J'avais décidé de m'en moquer plutôt.

« Avouez que c'est distrayant de nous avoir dans vos pattes. Ça vous change de la solitude céleste d'un dieu adulé et craint des humains. »

Il me jeta un regard noir.

« Eux, au moins, me respectent et m'honorent pour les grâces que je leur accorde. »

Il avait refusé d'entrer dans la grotte avec nous et resta planté devant l'entrée, statue d'argent ruisselante de pluie.

Cette dernière ne semblait pas prête de s'arrêter. Le jour déclinait, deux heures s'écoulèrent et le déluge continuait toujours. Nous étions heureusement en hauteur. Mais le niveau d'eau des ruisseaux et des rivières allaient dangereusement monter et nous allions devoir traverser à gué plusieurs d'entre eux si ça ne s'arrêtait pas. A moins que je ne mette à terre un arbre et que j'y creuse une barque.

Je me demandais comment Pachacamac allait réagir à l'idée d'utiliser un moyen de transport moins rapide que nos jambes quand Bella osa s'approcher de lui.

« Pachacamac... »

Il ne réagit pas.

« Dites... » insista-t-elle gentiment. « Vous savez pourquoi nous sommes poursuivis par les Volturi. Vous, pourquoi vous cherchent-ils? »

Oh là, là. Sa curiosité allait encore provoquer un accès de colère.

Comme prévu, il se tourna vers nous d'un air furibond.

« Cela ne vous regarde pas. »

Je captai l'espace d'une seconde son regard et je lus un nom.

« Didyme? » m'exclamai-je bien malgré moi.

Un éclat de panique traversa aussitôt ses prunelles et il s'empressa de nous retourner le dos.

Bella avait porté son attention sur moi.

« Hein?

-C'est le nom qui trotte dans sa tête.

-Qui est Didyme? »

Pachacamac lâcha un grognement immonde et disparut.

« C'est pas vrai... » pestai-je. « Phileos! »

Je bondis sous la pluie. Je regardai partout autour de la grotte. Il n'était pas là.

« Il est parti? » que demanda Bella à mon retour.

« Nous avons posé une question de trop. » soupirai-je.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent.

« Il ne nous aidera plus?

-Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas pu capter son regard, je n'ai pas vu ses pensées. »

Effarée, elle se laissa tomber près du feu.

« C'était trop beau pour être vrai. »

Je m'accroupis à ses côtés, caressai la ligne soucieuse de son front.

« Fallait s'y attendre. Un rien le met en colère. »

La pluie continuait de tambouriner sur les rochers.

Je regardai la nuit noire dehors. Était-il vraiment parti ou bien il faisait encore un numéro de cache-cache?

Lasse, Bella laissa tomber son dos contre mon torse et mes bras l'enroulèrent.

« Voyons le bon côté des choses. Nous avons parcouru une sacrée distance sous le couvert de son don. C'est peut-être suffisant pour embrouiller le flair de Demetri. Rien ne nous empêche d'atteindre l'île d'Esmé. »

Cela ne semblait pas être réconfortant d'après sa mine basse.

« C'est ma faute. » s'affligea-t-elle. « Moi et mes questions trop...

-... personnelles? Déplacées? Inconvenantes? »

Pour la deuxième fois en deux jours, Bella échappa un cri de surprise. Je lâchai au même moment un juron et tous les saints y passèrent.

La lueur orangée du feu éclaira sa silhouette qui s'encadrait dans l'entrée de la grotte.

Son sourire exaspérant indiquait qu'il était ravi de notre réaction véhémente.

« Vous n'êtes pas allé très loin. » dit Bella, une main sur le coeur.

« J'étais parti en quête de bois sec pour le feu. »

Il s'installa en tailleur devant nous et déposa son fardeau à côté de lui. Le sourire carnassier sur ses traits s'effaça. Je crus pendant une seconde qu'il allait encore nous reprocher d'avoir été trop indiscrets avec nos questions, mais au lieu de ça il devint particulièrement pensif. Enfin, c'était ce qu'on pouvait en déduire d'après son expression évasive concentrée sur les flammes.

Il me donna l'impression de prendre une décision importante. Du moins difficile si j'en jugeais le froncement grave de ses sourcils.

« J'étais le quatrième. » murmura-t-il soudain aux flammes.

« Le quatrième? » risquai-je avec prudence.

« Le quatrième frère. » précisa-t-il.

Je ne comprenais toujours pas. Bella non plus.

Il leva les yeux sur nous, placide.

« Les chefs, ils n'étaient pas trois, à l'origine. Ils étaient quatre. »

À la lueur de ce qu'il sous-entendait, ma compagne et moi tombâmes dans la stupeur totale.

« Vous êtes un des chefs du clan Volturi? ! » m'exclamai-je, incrédule.

« Étais. »

Allons donc! C'était impossible.

« Deux de nos connaissances ont déjà fait partie de ce clan et jamais ils n'ont entendu parler d'un quatrième chef. »

Un rire désabusé le secoua.

« Logique. Je suis certain qu'Aro a fait tout ce qu'il fallait pour que je sois oublié de l'Histoire volturienne. »

Il m'autorisa à croiser son regard et je vis de brèves images d'un quatuor au sommet de sa gloire.

Il ne mentait pas, réalisai-je, perdu.

Je détaillai sa peau blanche intemporelle et lisse comme le marbre. Elle n'avait rien à voir avec la peau parcheminée de Caius, Marcus et Aro que j'avais aperçu dans les souvenirs de Carlisle. Mais il y avait définitivement un lien à faire avec son teint qui n'avait rien d'inca.

« Phileos... » articula Bella, étudiant l'origine du nom. « Vous êtes italien... »

Je pris son silence pour une confirmation.

Ce dialecte ancien qu'il utilisait parfois, c'était donc une vieille forme de latin, du temps de l'ascension des Volturi à l'époque romaine.

« Mais vous n'êtes pas aussi vieux qu'eux. » ajoutai-je.

Son regard se voila. Il n'était pas enclin du tout à livrer sa véritable identité. Il voulait être Pachacamac. Pas Phileos. Et je compris à cet instant que ce n'était pas seulement parce qu'il avait un égo démesuré. Il se mettait en colère chaque fois qu'on le ramenait à sa vraie condition, pas parce qu'il n'était pas traité en dieu, mais parce qu'il détestait son ancienne vie.

« En effet. Leur clan était déjà nombreux, structuré et formé quand je suis arrivé parmi eux. Aro m'a transformé lui-même. Tous les quatre, aidés de nos subalternes, nous avons renversé les précédents chefs de notre race. »

Qui étaient les Ardaléaniens, les Transylvaniens d'aujourd'hui...

« C'est après notre victoire que j'ai obtenu une sorte de promotion et j'ai rejoint le trio-chef sur le trône. »

Un instant il reprit ses grands airs suffisants et supérieurs.

« J'étais le plus apprécié de la bande, celui qui avait permis d'accéder à la victoire. Il était donc naturel que je sois aussi adulé que Aro et ses frères. »

Son visage se durcit.

« Mais mon heure de gloire n'a pas duré très longtemps... J'ai été obligé de partir et je me suis retrouvé ici. »

_Obligé_ était un terme bien trop poli pour décrire ce qu'il avait subi.

Avide d'en savoir plus, Bella se fit davantage curieuse, au mépris des risques de subir d'autres remontrances.

« Pourquoi? »

Il la toisa d'un regard impérieux.

« Vous êtes tout à fait impertinente avec vos questions, _Lata_. »

Elle eut un sourire indulgent.

« Je connais l'histoire de Pachacamac. J'aimerais bien connaître aussi celle de Phileos. » dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Ce dernier observa une pause. Il suivit des yeux les mouvements chaloupés de la fumée du feu qui s'élevait dans les airs et qui s'échappaient en filaments gris dehors. Il eut un mystérieux sourire et jeta une branche de bois dans le brasier pour le raviver.

« Connaissez-vous bien les trois frères chefs?

-Je les connais d'après les souvenirs de mon créateur, Carlisle.

-Il y a Caius, Marcus et Aro. » dit Bella.

« Oui... » rêvassa-t-il, pris dans ses souvenirs. « Caius le fougueux, Aro le fin stratège et Marcus... L'indifférent. L'Âme en peine.

-L'Âme en peine? » m'intriguai-je. Puis je me rappelai son comportement d'après les souvenirs de Carlisle, Éléazar et Akiko. « Marcus a toujours été le plus amorphe des trois, en effet. »

Ses yeux brillèrent de sournoiserie tout à coup.

« Et pourquoi, selon vous? Quelle est la seule chose qui peut déprimer un vampire? »

La réponse était claire et je me demandai pourquoi je n'y avais pas songé plus tôt puisque j'avais déjà craint en faire l'expérience.

« La perte de son partenaire. » affirmai-je. J'eus subitement une inspiration. « Didyme. C'est elle que j'ai vu tout à l'heure, n'est-ce pas? »

Les yeux de ma compagne s'animèrent d'intérêt.

« Didyme est la partenaire de Marcus?

-Elle est morte. » jeta l'autre, vindicatif.

Otoshi apparut dans mon esprit. Maintenant je comprenais pourquoi Marcus s'était opposé à la mise à mort du compagnon d'Akiko. Il savait trop bien ce que c'était que de perdre un amour et, si fautive avait été la japonaise, il ne souhaitait pareille souffrance à personne.

Sapristi, Marcus avait eu pitié d'une vampire et de son partenaire humain? Plutôt inhabituel de la part d'un Volturi au coeur froid et sanguinaire.

Je fus ramené au moment présent quand j'entraperçus de vagues images de violence et d'assassinat dans le regard apathique de Phileos.

« Vous avez tué Didyme? »

Ses traits se crispèrent.

« C'est pour ce crime que je suis poursuivi depuis plus d'un millénaire, en effet. »

Beaucoup de choses s'expliquaient. Tuer le meurtrier de la femme d'un des chefs Volturi était un mobile plus que suffisant pour le chasser du trône et lancer tous les traqueurs du clan à ses trousses. Seulement, il y avait un hic.

« Vous n'êtes pas le vrai coupable. » déclarai-je.

Ma ferveur le déstabilisa et je sus alors que j'étais le premier depuis des centaines d'années à le croire innocent.

« Qu'en savez-vous? » questionna-t-il, ébranlé.

« Votre esprit. Les esprits que je visite possèdent des... couleurs. Certains esprits sont plus noirs, d'autres sont plus clairs, selon ce qu'ils ont fait de bien et de mal au cours de leur vie. Votre esprit est très dense, très chargé, très lourd mais certainement pas sombre. »

Il me fixa pour la toute première fois avec autre chose que de la dureté et de l'austérité. Ce que je vis sur son visage s'apparentait drôlement à de la reconnaissance.

Dehors la pluie avait cessé. J'étais certain qu'il allait en rester là et exiger que nous levions le camp immédiatement. Après tout, plus nous nous attardions, moins vite il serait débarrassé de notre présence. Il me surprit toutefois en restant bien assis en tailleur, les yeux de retour sur les flammes.

Je ne sus pas vraiment si ce fut mon assertion qui nous ouvrit une porte, mais il se montra dès lors plus disert qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Et pour une fois, je sentis que ce n'était pas le dieu Pachacamac qui prit la parole. C'était Phileos.

« L'humain que je fus jadis était un voleur, un escroc, un vagabond. Je n'étais cependant pas un grand criminel ni le genre à tuer pour obtenir ce que je voulais. Je n'avais pas besoin de la violence pour arriver à mes fins; je ne me faisais jamais prendre. J'étais un as dans mon domaine. Impossible de compter tous les bijoux que j'ai dérobé à des aristocrates. J'ai aussi profité de nombreuses occasions pour m'emparer de trésors de guerre que je revendais ailleurs dans d'autres régions. J'étais très habile dans mes manoeuvres, très subtil, d'une discrétion à toute épreuve. Personne ne me coinçait jamais, personne ne pouvait jamais remonter mes traces. Je me faufilais partout sans qu'on me voie, j'étais si discret que je pouvais traverser une cour gardée par des dizaines de sentinelles sans me faire repérer. »

Le portrait qu'il dressait de lui-même était peu flatteur et venant d'un faux dieu qui se croyait parfait et sans faille, il n'en était que plus désemparant. Bella avait les oreilles grandes ouvertes. Moi aussi. Mais Phileos semblait avoir oublié que c'était à nous qu'il parlait. Il dévisageait le feu comme s'il y lisait un chapitre du grand livre de sa vie.

« Un jour, j'ai jeté mon dévolu sur une nouvelle bande qui s'était installée dans la cité où j'avais échoué.

-Les Volturi, bien sûr. » dit Bella. « Vous les connaissiez avant d'être vampire? »

La voix de Bella l'interpella et il l'examina en silence. Il faisait un effort considérable pour ne pas s'agacer de son comportement. Il la trouvait trop à l'aise alors qu'il n'avait jamais obtenu autre chose que des prières et des génuflexions de la part des humains. Pour une raison obscure, il décida de ne pas s'indigner de ses manières trop relâchées.

« _Arì_; oui. » finit-il par dire, pilant sur son égo. « J'ignorais ce que ces gens étaient réellement, d'où ils venaient, ce qu'ils faisaient ici. Ils étaient seulement pour moi une nouvelle occasion de me faire de l'argent. Aro était en réalité venu faire ce que l'on pourrait appeler du repérage de potentiel. Son clan était déjà très bien structuré à l'époque. Ses frères et lui étaient ambitieux. Ils façonnaient déjà leurs troupes pour renverser les dirigeants de la race de l'époque.

-Les roumains, qui venaient de l'Ardaléan, la région que l'on appelle Transylvanie aujourd'hui. »

Une très fugitive lueur d'admiration éclaira son regard morne.

« _Arì_. Vous connaissez bien notre Histoire de l'Antiquité, _Lata_. Pour les _chupacabras_, les Ardaléaniens à l'époque étaient l'équivalent de l'Empire Romain pour les humains. L'Empire Romain avait son emprise sur tout le continent ou presque en ce temps-là. C'était la même chose pour l'Ardaléan vampire. Ils avaient le contrôle de toute notre race. Cela, bien entendu, je n'en savais rien du temps où j'étais humain. Pour moi, Aro et sa bande n'étaient que des païens isolés, riches et influents, et les Ardaléaniens, des annexés à l'Empire Romain comme tant d'autres. »

J'étais énervé qu'il laisse son regard errer sur les flammes. Je ne pouvais voir ses pensées et les souvenirs qui dansaient dans sa tête. Je ne pouvais que m'imaginer les fiers romains humains, envahissant, pillant, écrasant leur suprématie sur toutes les régions qui les entouraient. Et dans l'ombre -un univers parallèle aux mortels et pourtant si proches d'eux- évoluant dans le secret, il y avait ces Ardaléaniens, puissantes figures d'autorité du monde surnaturel, fières et si imbues d'elles-mêmes qu'elles ne pouvaient croire, à l'instar de leurs homonymes humains de l'Empire, qu'un jour leur royaume pourrait tomber et se faire renverser.

« J'avais vu les belles parures de cette bande mystérieuse et secrète et je me suis mis en tête de leur en dérober quelques-unes. » reprit Phileos. « Je suis parvenu à m'introduire dans leur repère sans être vu et quand on m'a finalement découvert, au lieu de me tuer, Aro m'a simplement renvoyé avec quelques pièces d'or en mains. Je n'ai pas vu grand-chose d'eux, je n'ai pas su ce qu'ils étaient réellement, mais je sentais qu'ils étaient dangereux. Je n'ai donc pas compris pourquoi ils m'avaient épargné. »

Concentré sur ses souvenirs, il eut un rictus plein de mépris. Ce dont il se rappelait l'emplissait de haine.

« Plus tard, j'ai su qu'Aro avait été impressionné par mes capacités à me dérober aux yeux des gens. J'avais réussi à entrer au coeur d'un repère gardé farouchement par des _chupacabras_, ce n'était pas rien quand on songe que des humains ordinaires ne pouvaient même pas approcher l'enceinte de leur demeure sans être renvoyés (ou tués). Aro a donc continué à me surveiller de loin, à observer mes activités, et il en avait conclu que je représentais un candidat idéal pour entrer dans sa cour. Il était très curieux de voir ce que mes capacités donneraient comme résultat une fois que je serais transformé. Entre temps, le Vesuvius a rugi et fait son œuvre. Évidemment, les Volturi avaient pu fuir à temps et...

-Attendez une minute... » l'interrompis-je, abasourdi. « Vesuvius? Vesuvius comme dans le Vésuve, le volcan qui a détruit Pompéi? »

Agacé d'être coupé dans son histoire, il jeta un oeil irrité sur moi.

« Il avait détruit bien plus que Pompéi. La cité où je me trouvais à l'époque était Herculaneum. » dit-il du ton de quelqu'un qui confirmait une chose très banale.

Les yeux écarquillés, Bella s'était tendue.

« Vous avez été témoin de cette catastrophe...

-Témoin? Ha! » s'amusa-t-il. « Non, j'étais victime, en plein coeur de l'action. Je n'ai pas été enterré vivant comme tous les autres, mais je serais mort asphyxié par les cendres si Aro n'était pas revenu. Il m'a trouvé dans les décombres et il m'a transformé. »

Manifestement, Phileos ne désirait pas s'épancher sur cette partie de son histoire, celle de sa fin de vie humaine au coeur de la tragédie de Herculaneum. Peut-être était-ce trop pénible à raconter, comme ça l'avait été pour Akiko de raconter la catastrophe de Hiroshima. A moins que cette partie de son histoire humaine était tout simplement trop flou dans ses souvenirs pour qu'il s'en rappelle, comme c'était le cas de nombreux vampires.

« Pendant 600 ans, je fus au service d'Aro. Il était mon sauveur, celui qui m'avait ramené à la vie. Je l'idolâtrais. Tout ce qu'il me disait était sage et vérité incontestable. Alors il me parut très normal de considérer mon nouvel état comme une bénédiction, un don suprême de pouvoir et de domination et de traiter la race humaine tel du bétail en devenir. Il m'avait bien éduqué je dois le reconnaître. »

Je compris l'origine du mépris qu'il éprouvait. Il se haïssait d'avoir tant adulé et apprécié Aro. Je pouvais me figurer le tableau. Comment ne pas admirer celui qui nous avait offert une seconde chance? Et je ne doutais point qu'Aro avait su utiliser ses talents de manipulateur pour s'attirer la dévotion et l'amour de son nouveau-né dans le but de mieux le contrôler à sa guise plus tard.

« Il s'est avéré que Aro avait vu juste à propos de moi; mes talents de dissimulateur étaient extraordinaires. Il n'a pas tardé à exiger ma présence à ses côtés de manière constante. Ce que je prenais pour de l'affection était en fait de la convoitise. Au début, je faisais partie de sa garde rapprochée. Lorsque les Volturi ont finalement pris d'assaut les Ardaléaniens, je fus très utile. Nos opposants ne pouvaient attaquer parce qu'on ne détectait jamais notre présence, grâce à moi. Nous bénéficions d'un effet de surprise considérable. Mon don a sauvé la vie d'Aro à de nombreuses reprises. Quand il n'y eut plus de résistance de la part de l'Ardaléan, Aro et sa bande ont pris le contrôle du monde vampire. Le changement s'est fait en douceur, camouflé par la chute de l'Empire Romain qui était aussi en train de tomber. »

Il s'empara des brindilles qu'il avait trouvées et les envoya dans le feu. Le bois fuma en épaisses colonnes grises dans les airs et il les observa s'échapper de la grotte d'un air absent.

« L'ascension des Volturi au pouvoir fut le début d'une ère prospère et heureuse pour moi. J'étais très aimé de tout le clan parce qu'on était très conscient que la tâche aurait été plus difficile pour le trio sans moi. On m'appréciait tellement qu'il était devenu naturel que je marche en égal aux côtés du trio, pas en arrière dans leur ombre. Mes choix et mes décisions devinrent petit à petit aussi importants que ceux des chefs. On se tournait toujours vers moi pour quêter un avis. C'était avec moi que le reste du clan s'entendait le mieux; on ne me craignait pas autant que les trois autres qui étaient des idoles aussi respectables que redoutables. Personne n'était à l'aise avec le trio. C'était donc tout naturellement vers moi que nos sujets se tournaient s'il y avait une requête à faire. Ainsi, j'ai pris d'un accord tacite et unanime la place du quatrième Chef. Enfin, presque unanime. » Il eut un reniflement amer. « Si cela ne dérangeait en rien Marcus et Caius, il en était autrement pour Aro... Mais cela, je ne le voyais pas à l'époque. Aro était un père pour moi, mon mentor, celui qui m'avait tout appris. Je n'aurais jamais rien fait de manière délibérée pour porter atteinte à sa suprématie. J'ignorais qu'il commençait à nourrir à mon égard une profonde rancune... »

Ses doigts nerveux s'étaient emparés de petits cailloux éparpillés au sol et il referma son poing dessus, les réduisant en poussière.

« Il en était ainsi pour tous les Volturi que Aro jugeait trop volontaires et entreprenant. C'était aussi le cas de la femme de Marcus. »

Il se tut un moment, perdu encore dans les flammes. Le crépitement du feu combla le silence. Ni Bella ni moi n'osâmes parler, de peur qu'il ne décide, motivé par un quelconque caprice, de ne pas continuer son récit.

Phileos reprit la parole après avoir poussé un soupir résigné.

« Didyme en avait assez de l'existence qu'elle menait, faste et fameuse, au bras d'un grand maître, mais terne et solitaire parce que tout le monde les craignait, les redoutait. Didyme voulait que Marcus s'éloigne de la cour, qu'ils partent tous les deux seuls, ensemble, loin de la peur qu'ils inspiraient, loin de leurs obligations de chefs. »

Il secoua la tête d'un air navré.

« Elle était tout pour Marcus. Il aurait volontiers renoncé au trône pour elle. Didyme avait une certaine influence sur les autres membres aussi. Elle a commencé à faire voir l'envers de la médaille aux autres et Aro n'a pas aimé.

-Pourquoi était-elle aussi influente? » chuchota Bella.

« A cause de ses liens avec le chef suprême. Didyme et Aro étaient frère et soeur. Et pas seulement au sens spirituel. Ils étaient frère et soeur de sang, avant leur transformation. Didyme a toujours suivi son frère dans ses grands projets ambitieux jusqu'au jour où elle en a eu assez de cette vie de monarque ténébreux.

-Elle voulait tout plaquer. » résuma ma compagne.

Phileos acquiesça.

« Et entraîner Marcus avec elle. Et ce serait sans doute ce qu'il aurait fait si ce n'avait été d'Aro. Il savait que si Didyme s'en allait, elle serait le premier domino qui ferait tomber tous les autres. Les Volturi seraient bien moins effrayants si on savait que dans leurs propres rangs il y avait discorde. Un gouvernement où les plus éminents membres ne sont pas sur la même longueur d'onde est voué à l'échec, à coup sûr. Aro voulait éviter cela. Il voulait assurer la suzeraineté éternelle des Volturi, conserver la loyauté de ses frères. Alors il a fait appel à moi. »

Ses traits devinrent plus sinistres que jamais.

« Un jour, il a voulu que je le suive pour accomplir une mission. Il voulait se servir de moi pour atteindre la femme de Marcus. Je n'ai pas posé de questions. J'obéissais à Aro les yeux fermés. J'ignorais totalement ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire. Grâce à moi, elle ne l'a jamais senti arriver, donc elle n'a pas pu se défendre. Elle est morte sans avoir pu comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Et moi j'étais trop choqué pour réagir.

-Aro a tué sa propre sœur ? ! » s'indigna Bella.

Il l'ignora et poursuivit du même ton funeste.

« Marcus a été anéanti.

-Mais … Il n'en veut pas à Aro ?

-C'est là qu'ont commencé les ennuis pour moi. Aro avait agi dans le secret, grâce à moi. Marcus, avant de se laisser tomber dans cet état de lassitude chronique, exigeait une vengeance. Il voulait coûte que coûte retrouver l'assassin et le faire payer. Mais les enquêteurs de la cour, des traqueurs chargés de repérer une odeur sur les lieux du crime, n'ont rien trouvé. Personne n'a jamais pu savoir qui était l'auteur de l'attentat, grâce à moi. Qui, de toute façon, aurait pu accuser Aro d'avoir tué sa propre sœur ? » jeta-t-il avec un sourire désabusé.

« Pour préserver l'unité de leur trio, pour conserver intact son pouvoir, Aro a tué celle qui créait des conflits entre frères. Il a ensuite menti en prétendant n'avoir aucune idée de l'auteur de l'attentat. Il a dit être atterré de la perte de sa sœur et tout le monde l'a cru. Quant à moi, j'ai vite compris que je n'en avais plus pour très longtemps à vivre. Je lui étais son outil principal pour se garantir une sécurité absolue pendant sa montée au pouvoir, mais maintenant qu'il avait vaincu les Ardaléaniens, il n'avait plus autant besoin de protection. Il avait aussi réussi à accomplir le meurtre de sa sœur sans que personne ne puisse faire le lien avec lui alors je suis devenu un témoin gênant par-dessus le marché. »

Il se leva brusquement.

« Il était tout pour moi; mon mentor, mon guide, mon père… Je ne l'aurais jamais trahi, je ne l'aurais jamais dénoncé. Mais Aro est prudent, minutieux et ne laisse jamais rien au hasard. J'étais devenu de trop. Une nuisance, un boulet. J'ai compris que je n'étais qu'un instrument pour lui et rien d'autre. Tout ce qu'il m'avait appris était faux, tout ce qu'il m'avait dit n'était que mensonge. J'ai été répugné d'avoir été berné. Après 600 ans, j'ai réalisé ce que j'étais: un meurtrier et un pantin. J'ai été dégoûté d'avoir commis tant de meurtres à la solde d'un traître pareil.

-Et par le fait même, vous avez été dégoûté par votre condition. » compris-je.

« _Arì_. Tuer des humains m'insupportait plus que jamais. 600 ans de chasses m'ont rattrapé et j'ai pris conscience de la barbarie dont j'avais fait preuve. J'avais tué au nom d'un manipulateur, au nom d'un lien qui n'existait que dans mes illusions. »

Il frappa avec rage les parois de la caverne et les murs tremblèrent.

« Aro a monté Marcus contre moi, il a convaincu tout le monde que j'étais le coupable. Il avait la preuve parfaite pour me faire inculper. En effet, étant le seul vampire qui ne laisse aucune odeur derrière lui, je devenais le suspect principal puisqu'on n'avait trouvé aucune trace de la présence d'une tierce personne dans les appartements de Didyme. J'étais le coupable idéal. Aro avait fait d'une pierre deux coups; il avait tué sa soeur et monté son peuple contre celui qui lui faisait de l'ombre. J'ai perdu toute estime de la part de gens que je considérais comme des frères. J'étais devenu un traitre pour eux. »

Bella était scandalisée. Moi aussi, du reste.

« Vous n'avez pas tenté de dire la vérité?

-Je tombais de trop haut pour essayer de défendre mon honneur. J'étais trop anéanti, trop sous le choc pour m'insurger. » pesta-t-il contre lui-même. «De toute façon, personne ne pouvait me croire. Qui pourrait mettre en doute la parole du sage, du juste, du bon Aro? » railla-t-il, plein de sarcasmes. « Alors, je suis disparu. Je me suis enfui. Il y a eu une grande battue, la plus vaste que les Volturi aient fait jusqu'à ce jour. Tout le monde était à mes trousses, même des vampires de l'ancien clan ardaléan qui cherchaient à obtenir les bonnes grâces des Volturi s'y sont mis. Toute l'Europe a été passée au peigne fin. D'énormes récompenses étaient promises à ceux qui me captureraient. Mon don a été mon salut. Il m'a servi pour m'évader sans me faire rattraper. J'avais tellement peur d'être retrouvé que j'ai traversé l'océan à la nage pour atteindre ce continent presque vierge. »

Ma compagne battit plusieurs fois des paupières, ahurie. Elle avait beau en savoir plus que n'importe quel humain sur les vampires, traverser un océan à la nage était plus qu'étonnant.

Phileos croisa les bras et s'appuya sur un des murs rocheux. Il regarda longuement le paysage de la jungle au-dehors.

« Les conquistadors n'étaient pas encore arrivés. Les Mayas, les Incas, les Aztèques vivaient ici, dans un monde qui n'évolua presque pas durant le millénaire qui suivit.

-C'est donc dire que vous avez été le premier individu à découvrir le "Nouveau Monde"? » dis-je d'une note plus légère.

« Si on veut. Mais je n'étais pas un colonisateur, un envahisseur, comme ces humains ambitieux et opportunistes qui ont réquisitionné ce territoire des centaines d'années plus tard. A mon arrivée, tout ce que je voulais c'était un endroit sûr pour me cacher et surtout pour oublier tout ce qui me liait de près ou de loin à mon ancienne existence. Je me suis alors intéressé à ces peuples primitifs et pourtant très savants. J'ai appris d'eux en cachette, je me suis instruis à leur insu. C'était facile, mon don est encore plus puissant avec les mortels. J'ai développé ma tolérance à la présence humaine petit à petit. J'arrivais à contrôler mes instincts grâce à ce dôme qui me coupe de tout. Ce fut très utile dans mon sevrage, car je m'étais juré de ne plus jamais tuer aucun humain.

-Pourtant il vous fallait bien survivre. »

Il haussa les épaules d'un geste désinvolte.

« Il y avait souvent des batailles entre les tribus et je me nourrissais des blessés à morts. Mais quand la paix était instaurée, j'avais toujours soif. »

Il détacha le masque en forme de soleil qui pendait dans son dos et en lissa les pourtours.

« Un matin, sur un lac, un vieil homme est venu et a prié pour mourir. Il disait que son temps sur terre était terminé, que l'heure de rejoindre les dieux était venu. Je lui suis apparu dans la lumière du matin, mû par une soudaine envie de répondre à son souhait. »

J'imaginai la scène; une créature magnifique apparaissait de nulle part, brillante comme le soleil qui se levait sur le lac. Comment un inca pieux et dévot aurait pu rester de marbre face à une telle apparition?

« Il s'est prosterné devant moi, certain que j'étais le dieu dispensateur de vie descendu sur terre pour accéder à sa demande. Et je ne l'ai pas déçu... »

Il caressa son masque, songeur.

« C'est ainsi que j'ai pris l'identité de Pachacamac. On respectait le dieu du lac et on ne s'aventurait jamais sur mon territoire que les Incas considéraient sacré. Seuls les vieillards, les blessés et les malades incurables y étaient amenés pour mourir. J'avais enfin trouvé un moyen de me nourrir la conscience tranquille. »

Il omit de mentionner qu'il s'était attaché à ce peuple qu'il considérait comme ses enfants.

« Quand les conquistadors sont arrivés, j'ai craint pour ma sécurité. Ces gens étaient plus évolués, plus civilisés. Les légendes incas, ils n'y croyaient pas. Je me suis introduit dans leurs colonies, dissimulé par mon talent, et j'ai appris d'eux, de leur mode de vie. J'ai compris que les Espagnols n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir envoyé des émissaires dans ce qu'ils appelaient le Nouveau Monde. Il y avait aussi des Anglais, des Français, des Portugais… Je me suis aussi intéressé à eux, à leur culture, et j'ai appris plusieurs autres langues. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel, sourit aux volutes de fumée qui s'élevaient au-dessus des arbres alentours.

« Et au cours de mes nombreuses excursions, j'ai fait une rencontre... particulière. » dit-il d'un ton sibyllin.

A ce moment, je me dressai d'un coup, alarmé.

Je venais de capter quelque chose d'inhabituel. Ma seconde écoute fut déployée à sa pleine capacité et j'oubliai instantanément l'Antiquité, les Ardaléaniens, les Volturi, l'histoire affreuse de Phileos, les Incas, Pachacamac.

Notre guide remarqua ma tension soudaine et cela parut beaucoup l'amuser. Il perdit cet air tourmenté qu'il arborait depuis le commencement de son récit et recouvrit les traits que je lui avais toujours connus; arrogants et suffisants.

« Vous aviez dit qu'il n'y avait aucune chance qu'elles nous trouvent! » m'insurgeai-je, attrapant dans mes bras une Bella totalement confuse.

« C'est exact. » dit-il sereinement. « Mais je n'ai jamais dit qu'il n'y avait aucune chance qu'elles ne repèrent la fumée d'un feu. »

Il désigna du menton les panaches de fumée opaque qui ondulaient vers le ciel.

Je pris stupidement conscience que tout avait été calculé depuis le début. C'était lui qui avait eu l'idée du feu, lui qui avait trouvé un moyen pour que nous restions au même endroit pendant un moment, lui qui avait alimenté la fumée pendant qu'il faisait diversion en racontant sa triste histoire. Il n'avait été bavard que dans un seul but; gagner du temps.

« Vous nous avez trahi... » feulai-je entre mes dents.

_**A suivre.**_

* * *

_**Merci aux anonymes, je vous ai lu, je suis vraiment touchée et émue, mais FF me fiche la trouille depuis la grande razzia alors je n'ose plus répondre ici à vos commentaires puisque techniquement c'est interdit. Je vous aime! En revanche, je vais désormais répondre à tout ce beau monde sur mon blog, alors les anonymes intéressés à lire leurs réponses à leurs commentaires n'ont qu'à trouver sur le net le blog Elylalune.**_


	53. Miroir

**Chapitre 52**

**Miroir**

« Trahi? Tout de suite les grands mots... » dit-il, indifférent à mes grognements de rage.

Je m'étais fait avoir.

Que de belles paroles il nous avait débitées pour endormir notre vigilance. L'histoire de sa vie était peut-être véritable, il ne s'en était servie que pour nous manipuler.

Je croyais bien le connaître, je croyais que derrière le personnage arrogant à l'ego démesuré se cachait un type bien. Il fallait croire que, mis en danger, le type bien disparaissait. Il n'avait pas digéré que je lui force la main pour nous aider. Et pourquoi les avait-il fait venir? Pour être plusieurs afin de me supprimer plus facilement. Il avait eu du fil à retordre la dernière fois que nous nous étions battu l'un contre l'autre. Appeler ses alliées amazones pour augmenter ses chances de m'abattre était ingénieux, je devais le reconnaître. Et je n'avais rien vu venir.

Comme si nous avions besoin de ça. Nous fuyions un danger pour tomber sur un autre danger aussitôt. Était-ce donc notre destin d'enchaîner les catastrophes?

Je sentais Bella horrifiée et en même temps si lasse. Un danger de plus ou un danger de moins. Mourir aujourd'hui ou mourir demain. Qu'importe, le résultat serait le même.

Non. Pas maintenant. Ce ne serait pas aujourd'hui que l'inéluctable se produirait!

Le corps en alerte, prêt à décamper, je tentai de localiser par quelle direction arrivaient les vampires pour partir en sens inverse. Et je m'insurgeai lorsque je comptai leur nombre.

« Cinq... Cinq esprits! » hurlai-je. « Elles étaient trois! »

La seule chose qui m'empêchait de lui sauter à la gorge tout de suite c'était Bella qui, dans mes bras, la mine à la fois défaite et incrédule, n'arrivait pas encore à assimiler la nouvelle tuile qui nous tombait sur la tête. Je devais courir, la mettre à l'abri quelque part avant de laisser libre cours à mon courroux.

Les bras croisés et appuyé nonchalemment contre les parois de la grotte, Chaca était complètement insensible à ma colère.

« Trois? » s'intrigua-t-il, perplexe. « Ah! _Ari_, la dernière fois vous les avez aperçues alors que des souvenirs sur les loup-garous me traversaient l'esprit. Elles n'étaient que trois à l'époque des envahisseurs lycans. Il y a un siècle, leur clan s'est agrandi et... Attendez! »

Je m'étais précipité vers l'extérieur, outré et excédé par cet individu. Anticipant ma réaction, il se plaça aussitôt entre moi et la sortie.

« Poussez-vous ou...

-Ouvrez votre esprit, Blanc-bec. » me coupa-t-il, toute désinvolture dissipée.

Ses yeux dardèrent les miens avec une intensité qui n'avait rien à voir avec la défiance et la provocation.

« Si vous savez lire dans la conscience des autres, étudiez bien celles-là avant de déguerpir sans demander votre reste. »

Je m'étais figé, car ce regard-là était on ne peut plus solennel et sérieux. Ce fut la gravité que j'y entrevis qui me poussa malgré moi à obéir et scruter ces consciences surnaturelles.

Sauvages, rebelles et farouches. Quatre d'entre elles étaient ainsi.

Le cinquième esprit, lui, était...

Je fus pris d'un sursaut irrépressible. Ahuri, j'analysai plus en profondeur, certain de faire erreur.

Devant mon air déconcerté, un sourire malicieux éclaira le visage de Pachacamac. Il comprenait que j'avais trouvé exactement ce qu'il tenait à ce que je découvre.

C'était impossible. Une chose pareille ne pouvait être réelle...

Un esprit jeune et vieux à la fois. Intemporel et éphémère. Figé dans le temps mais en constante évolution. Par tous les diables, mais qu'est-ce qui se cachait derrière un esprit pareil! ?

« Non... » Je secouai la tête, refusant d'y croire. « C'est impossible. Qu'est-ce que... »

Je n'arrivai même pas à formuler une question pertinente. Ça n'avait pas de sens.

Un mouvement dans mes bras me décrocha de ces consciences qui s'approchaient et je perçus Bella qui s'agitait. Déjà alarmée par ce virement de situation, ma réaction ne fit que l'inquiéter davantage. D'un geste mécanique, je resserrai un instant ma prise contre son corps pour la rassurer, tout en dévisageant Pachacamac.

Un silence tendu envahit la grotte, durant lequel le faux dieu me tint à la merci de son regard, comblant mentalement les lacunes dans les nouvelles informations que j'avais obtenues de ces étrangers.

« Ce clan a aussi un membre différent des autres, à l'instar de la Lata pour les Cullen. » finit-il par dire. « Maintenant, tenez-vous tranquille. Une fuite ne les inciterait qu'à plus de violence et de méfiance. »

Il s'éloigna vers la sortie à reculons, toujours son regard rivé au mien et ne se détourna qu'au moment où les esprits devinrent aussi des corps détectables à l'ouïe. Leurs pas furtifs s'insinuèrent dans la jungle alentour, se rassemblant en cercle vers la fumée qu'ils avaient repérée à des kilomètres d'ici.

La fuite était trop tard. Le clan nous encerclait. Ils ignoraient encore ce qu'ils cernaient, mais voir de la fumée dans cette partie de la forêt était une chose rare et ils avaient décidé de venir se rendre compte de la situation.

Avec précaution, je déposai Bella au sol. Je fixais toujours la sortie, perdu, profondément troublé. Je ne savais plus comment réagir. Je ne savais plus quel comportement était le plus adéquat pour ce genre de situation. L'appréhension? La curiosité?

L'appréhension semblait la plus juste des émotions. Des carnivores, bon sang! Un faux dieu nous jetait littéralement dans la fausse aux lions!

Mais ils n'étaient pas que des lions... Il y avait parmi eux... Le plus improbable des individus. La curiosité avait donc autant sa place que l'appréhension.

Même une fois sur ses deux jambes, les doigts de mon amoureuse demeurèrent crispés sur mon t-shirt. Elle non plus ne savait comment réagir, mais ça, c'était parce qu'elle ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait.

Le faux dieu était à l'extérieur, attendant patiemment que surgissent de derrière les arbres et les fougères ceux qui se dirigeaient vers notre position.

Et que se passerait-il quand ce clan arriverait? Le pire pouvait se produire. La mort que nous fuyions depuis des jours était peut-être arrivée par un autre chemin que nous n'avions pas su prévoir.

Et pourtant, je restai planté là. Pourquoi? À cause de cette cinquième conscience qui s'avançait vers nous.

Si j'étais incapable de réagir, je devais au moins essayer de faire comprendre à l'être contre moi pour quelle raison. Mais comment expliquer ce que je n'arrivais pas moi-même à saisir?

« L'un d'eux a un coeur qui bat. » révélai-je dans un état second. « L'un d'eux est... »

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir. Je me tus, ramenai instinctivement une Bella de plus en plus confuse derrière moi alors que cinq individus se montraient à la vue de Pachacamac.

« Phileos? _Seile neku kës sutas, tulekahju?_»

Ce n'était pas du portugais. C'était un vieux dialecte que je ne connaissais pas. Probablement venant de vieilles tribus amazoniennes datant d'avant l'arrivée des premiers colons.

Si je ne compris rien de ce qui fut dit, le ton acerbe et méfiant révélait la nature du propos: qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là?

Ils étaient alliés de longue date et je m'étonnai que Pachacamac fût accueilli avec si peu d'enthousiasme. Puis je me rappelai le traité que les deux partis avaient convenu; il était interdit de s'aventurer sur le territoire de l'autre. Chacun devait vivre de son côté.

Le corps de Bella avait tressailli contre mon dos au son profond et rude de la voix féminine qui provenait de l'extérieur. Cela me ramena au danger imminent que nous courrions; une humaine était cernée de toute part par des créatures assoiffées de sang. Et ils auraient déjà dû sentir sa présence, son coeur... Pareil pour moi, ils auraient déjà dû réagir à mon odeur.

Phileos nous camouflait encore, réalisai-je. Le clan ne pouvait nous détecter.

« Oui, c'est moi l'auteur de ce feu. » répondit le faux dieu, usant de la même désinvolture qu'il avait utilisée pour moi envers le groupe qui se formait autour de lui.

Je ne les voyais pas bien depuis le fond de la grotte. Il n'y avait qu'une grande femme dans mon champ de vision, plus grande que Pachacamac, et aussi imposante que lui, à la peau et aux vêtements en harmonie avec la forêt; de marron et de vert. Aussi indocile et intimidante que je l'avais vue dans les souvenirs de Pachacamac, à n'en pas douter, c'était la chef. Zafrina. Celle qui était le plus à craindre. Celle qui pouvait leurrer n'importe qui. Celle qui avait jadis provoqué notre fuite du Pérou l'été dernier. Celle à cause de qui je m'étais juré de ne plus jamais mettre les pieds ici. Je n'avais pas respecté ma propre résolution et voilà où cela nous menait aujourd'hui.

Instinctivement, je reculai face au plus grand danger que représentait ce clan. Les dents serrées, Bella dans mon sillage, je me retrouvai acculé au fond de la grotte, les bras et les jambes arqués comme pour parer une éventuelle attaque.

D'autres paroles furent prononcées, plus précipitées, chargées de mécontentement.

« Oui, j'en suis conscient, j'ai rompu notre entente. » soupira Pachacamac en réponse, plus ennuyé qu'impressionné par le ton de son interlocutrice. « J'ai une bonne raison pour avoir franchi les limites de mon territoire. Je devais impérativement vous prévenir d'un fait important. »

La chef fronça ses sourcils noirs, intriguée autant par les paroles de Phileos que par la langue qu'il persistait à utiliser: l'anglais. Une langue que jamais aucun des deux partis n'avaient utilisée par le passé.

Il était évident que le "fait important" nous concernait Bella et moi et l'anglais était une façon pour Phileos de commencer à nous introduire dans le scenario.

Biensûr. Il aurait été vain de croire qu'il nous maintiendrait camouflé indéfiniment aux yeux des Amazones. S'il nous gardait cachés, c'était que pour mieux nous révéler plus tard. Il désirait une... Que désirait-il en fin de compte? Une confrontation ou une rencontre? Un massacre ou une simple discussion?

A cet instant, le groupe se resserra plus autour de lui. Pas de façon menaçante, mais plutôt pour mieux accorder attention à ce qu'il allait dire. D'autres membres du clan apparurent alors dans mon champ de vision. Je perçus une femme, très semblable à sa chef, mais plus baraquée et butée. Une stature qui la rendait plus impressionnante que le clan au complet. Les poings fermés, le dos courbé, la tête penchée, elle regardait Pachacamac avec méfiance. À la gauche de Zafrina, une femme plus petite, pas moins dominante et hautaine toutefois, se campait sur ses deux pieds nus, les mains sur les hanches, le menton en l'air. Fière et arrogante. Toutes trois étaient le trio de base, celles que j'avais vues affronter les loups-garous. Des motifs tribaux étaient peints sur leurs visages et leurs corps, de couleur rouge, et je me demandai avec effroi s'il s'agissait de teinture à base de plantes ou du sang séché provenant de leurs victimes...

Une autre femme, un peu plus en retrait, se tenait aux aguets. Prête à écouter ce qu'avait à dire Pachamac, tout en redoutant ce qu'il apporterait comme nouvelles. Elle paraissait moins sauvage que les autres, moins fondue à la nature aussi. Plus... civilisée? En tout cas, elle avait clairement passé moins d'années et de siècles à sillonner la jungle. À côté d'elle, les bras croisés, se tenait le plus singulier de la bande. Le seul genre masculin du clan et, d'après ses traits juvéniles ouverts et intéressés, le seul à être content de voir Pachacamac. Et le seul qui avait un coeur battant dans le clan. Pourtant, à l'instar de tous les autres, il avait un regard d'un bordeaux sombre qui ne mentait pas sur sa nature.

Je le contemplai longuement, explorai encore sa conscience. Fascinant. Déboussolant. Je captai à peine ce que Phileos était en train de leur dire. J'étais trop absorbé par cette découverte.

« Je vous prie de rester calme. Et surtout, de faire preuve de tolérance. »

Phileos désintégra ce moment suspendu dans le temps où la crainte et l'appréhension avaient été balayées par la curiosité que représentait ce cinquième et ô combien particulier membre de ce clan. Il tourna la tête vers la grotte et son sourire malin me ramena sur terre.

« Edward? Venez donc par ici, avec la Lata, bien sûr. »

Le rideau qui nous camouflait fut levé. Je ne pus réprimer un grondement de rage alors que toute la bande se tendait.

Inutile de rester terré dans cette cavité. Je sortis à contrecoeur, Bella sur mes talons. Elle retenait son souffle, moi je retenais ma furie.

Les femmes sifflèrent et grondèrent dans ma direction. Je feulai en réponse.

« Du calme! » s'interposa le faux dieu. Il se plaça entre nous, les bras tendus en croix, les mains levées comme un agent qui ferait la circulation.

« On reste bien sage, c'est clair?

-Pourquoi trahis-tu notre existence à ces gens! » se révolta Zafrina.

Tiens, des paroles que j'aurais moi-même employées. Ironqiue.

Elle avait opté pour l'anglais. Elle avait compris que c'était notre langue et pour être sûre de bien faire savoir que notre présence n'était pas désirée, elle n'hésiterait pas à user autant de la parole que du geste.

Pachacamac ne semblait pas avoir levé complètement le rideau sur nous parce que pour le moment tout le monde croyait que nous étions deux vampires. Personne n'entendait le coeur défaillant de ma compagne ni ne humait son odeur tentatrice.

Cette dernière se recroquevillait derrière moi, retenant une plainte de terreur. Mes serres tendues instinctivement vers la troupe se recourbèrent dans mon dos et effleurèrent ce qu'elles avaient à leur portée; ses épaules, ses omoplates, sa chevelure. Tout le reste de mon corps demeurait tendu, prêt à décamper ou riposter. Seules mes mains se faisaient douces et caressantes, gestes futiles vue la gravité de la situation, mais qui rassuraient l'être que je protégeais.

La seule personne du groupe qui ne se tenait pas sur ses gardes regardait ce que je cachais dans mon dos avec un vif intérêt. Le jeune homme devina ce qu'elle était par sa posture, par sa peau moins blanche que la mienne, par son souffle saccadée, et il tomba dans la surprise totale. Il ouvrit la bouche pour témoigner aux autres ce qu'il venait de découvrir mais se fit couper par Pachacamac qui tentait de garder les deux camps dans le calme.

« Je ne trahis personne. Lui aussi, il a quelque chose à cacher. Lui aussi, il les fuit. »

Le rideau fut complètement levé, et le groupe fut sonné une seconde alors qu'un tambour organique retentissait à leurs oreilles et qu'un filet invisible chargée d'hémoglobine frétillante ondulait sous leurs narines. Ils furent sonnés, mais pas attirés. Parce qu'ils étaient accoutumés d'entendre un coeur qui battait parmi eux, ils ne s'en léchèrent pas les lèvres. Ils pouvaient résister. Sauvages, carnivores, impétueux, mais disciplinés.

Ce fut cette absence de désir qui me poussa à être le premier des deux camps à donner le bénéfice du doute. Je demeurai prêt à réagir à tout éventualité bien que mon corps se déchargeait de toute la tension qui l'animait.

Si aucun appétit ne se lisait en eux, un profond questionnement envahissait leurs consciences. Des questions auxquelles j'étais habitué: « qui est-elle? Son jouet? Son repas? Sont-ils partenaires? Sait-elle ce que nous sommes? Pourquoi ses yeux ne s'ajustent pas aux nôtres? Que font-ils sur nos terres? Pourquoi Phileos les traîne-t-il avec lui? Et ses yeux à ce mâle, pourquoi sont-ils dorés?»

Le jeune homme se détacha du groupe et, bizarrement, ce fut en s'éloignant des femmes que je me rendis compte qu'elles s'étaient toutes positionnées devant lui à mon apparition. Elles le protégeaient, exactement de la même façon que moi avec Bella.

Et ce fut là que je saisis enfin les motivations de Phileos.

«_ Lui aussi il les fuit._ »

Il désirait nous montrer à chacun que nous partagions le même souci.

Le plus jeune s'avança jusqu'à la hauteur de Phileos et celui-ci sourit, comprenant qu'il avait suscité la curiosité chez les deux camps.

Les grands yeux bordeaux scrutèrent par en-dessous de mes épaules.

« Elle est humaine. Entièrement humaine. » s'émerveillait-il, amusé.

Bella s'était figée, consciente d'être examinée. Les doigts toujours crispés sur le dos de mon t-shirt, sa tête oscilla vers la voix du jeune homme.

Les femmes se consultèrent entre elles en silence. Mais aucune ne savait vraiment comment réagir à cette nouveauté.

Le jeune homme ne cessa de sourire tandis qu'il levait les yeux vers moi. Nous nous dévisageâmes un instant et je lus dans le blanc de ses yeux son prénom. Et tant d'autres choses...

« Et vous, vous êtes...

-Ni humain, ni vampire. » révéla-t-il tout bonnement.

J'entendis dans mon dos un hoquet de stupeur. Bella venait de tout comprendre. Ou du moins de comprendre autant que moi la situation.

« Ce sont des amis à toi, Phileos? » questionna la plus grande du trio amazone.

« Depuis quand Phil a des amis? » railla le jeune homme.

Phileos le vrilla d'un regard incendiaire, autant à cause du surnom que pour la mauvaise blague, mais le jeune en fit peu de cas. Il rit, insouciant. De bonne humeur. Nul doute que Phileos ne lui faisait pas peur. Pas parce qu'il ne le pensait pas de taille contre lui et son clan, au contraire. Juste qu'il savait que ce faux dieu ne s'en prendrait jamais à lui, et ce malgré tout le mauvais caractère dont il était capable.

« Non, Kashiri, ce ne sont pas mes amis. » finit-il par répondre. « Ce sont deux idiots imprudents. Edward et Isabella. »

Je m'étonnai qu'il ne l'appelle pas Lata.

« Edward, Isabella. » reprit-il en s'adressant à nous « Voici Zafrina, Senna, Kashiri, Huilen et le dernier mais non le moindre, Nahuel. »

Dans mon dos je sentis un mouvement; Bella cherchait à manifester une quelconque forme de salutation, mais je la décourageai bien vite en serrant son épaule en signe de désapprobation.

La chef s'approcha lentement, prudente. J'avais une envie folle de reculer à chacun de ses pas. Je me retins de justesse, sans toutefois la quitter des yeux, surveillant chaque geste.

Elle ne s'intéressait pas vraiment à ma compagne, une donnée négligeable. C'était moi qui suscitait son attention. J'étais le seul danger pour son clan, le seul mâle fort et imposant qui pourrait être une menace si la situation tournait mal. Ses yeux acérés me jaugèrent sans vergogne.

« Un colon. » cracha-t-elle.

Je lus en elle du dégoût. Un dégoût qu'elle éprouvait envers tout ceux qui n'étaient pas des natifs d'ici, vampires ou humains. Elle vivait ici depuis des siècles et les colonisateurs avaient saccagé sa terre, exploité ses habitants, les avaient asservis, trompés, convertis. Colon, pour elle, c'était une insulte. Elle les maudissait tous, y compris les générations qui leur avaient succédés.

Je ne bronchai pas. C'était moi l'envahisseur et je comprenais son aversion. Je souhaitais néanmoins que mon statut ne joue pas trop en ma défaveur.

« Pourquoi l'emmènes-tu ici? » demanda-t-elle à l'adresse de Phileos sans pour autant me lâcher de son regard pénétrant. « Non seulement tu enfreins notre traité mais en plus tu traînes avec toi des étrangers, des étrangers qui sont maintenant témoins de notre secret! »

Je soutins ce regard haineux sans y mettre de rancune en retour. L'hostilité n'engendrait que l'hostilité. Et maintenant que je savais que leur secret était à l'origine de leur méfiance à mon encontre, je ne voyais plus l'utilité de faire usage d'intimidation. Car cette méfiance venait d'un but que nous avions tous deux en commun: protéger un être cher de la plus grande menace vampire du monde. Nous craignions le même ennemi et quand elle comprendrait cela, elle aussi, son hostilité s'évaporerait.

« Ils ont demandé mon aide, tout comme vous l'avez fait il y a cent ans. » dit Phileos, serein.

Divers souvenirs traversèrent les consciences du groupe par bribes, des flashs saccadés. Des pièces de puzzle qui, une fois assemblées, révélaient le portait d'une situation aussi fascinante qu'effrayante.

Et de leur côté, les amazones nous contemplèrent avec la même incrédulité, la même curiosité.

Phileos se tenait entre nos deux mondes, conscient qu'il était en quelque sorte le miroir dans lequel chaque parti avait l'impression d'y voir son propre reflet. Car chacun avait un secret à préserver. Chacun avait quelqu'un différent de notre race à protéger.

« Voyez, vous n'êtes pas les seuls à être en danger. » lâcha-t-il à mon intention. « Et votre venue sur mon territoire amènera les Volturi trop près du leur.

-Quoi?! » s'exclama avec horreur la quatrième femme. Elle agrippa aussitôt le poignet du garçon, dans un geste protecteur et défensif. « Ils vont revenir? Ils vont revenir ici? »

La consternation et l'indignation anima aussitôt le groupe. Le garçon se rembrunit, agacé parce que c'était à cause de lui que les siens s'agitaient.

Phileos leva ses deux mains pour les appeler au calme, mais il ne s'adressa encore qu'à moi.

« Voilà pourquoi je devais rencontrer les Amazones; pour les prévenir qu'elles doivent s'éloigner le plus possible du territoire péruvien. »

Je soutins son regard avec rancune, pas prêt de lui pardonner cette rencontre forcée. Je déplorais la façon utilisée pour nous faire comprendre les enjeux bien que j'en comprenais la nécessité.

« Ils vous chercheront, vous, mais s'ils tombent par hasard sur leur piste en élargissant leur rayon de traque, ce jeune homme sera en danger. » dit-il, se tournant vers le garçon.

Ce dernier se renfrogna davantage, fuyant les regards, mécontent d'être au centre de l'attention, le petit protégé sur lequel on devait veiller.

Je le contemplai, me décrispai, mesurant la gravité de la situation.

« Je suis désolé. » dis-je, sincère. « Je ne voulais mettre en danger personne. Je ne pensais pas que je vous exposais ainsi en venant dans les parages. »

Leurs craintes étaient visibles dans leurs esprits et je tentai de les rassurer.

« Je ne suis pas comme votre géniteur, Nahuel. Je ne suis pas ici pour répandre le chaos, comme ça s'est passé il y a un siècle.»

Le groupe se raidit, adressa des regards furibonds à Pachacamac.

« Je ne lui ai rien révélé. Il a lu en vous ces informations. » les devança-t-il.

Au point où on en était, autant jouer franc jeu jusqu'au bout.

« Je peux lire les pensées. » révélai-je.

Aussitôt les amazones tentèrent de taire leur voix intérieure, agressées de se sentir mises à nue ainsi. Elles se montrèrent moins agressives, pourtant elles n'étaient pas prêtes à faire confiance à un étranger. La seule personne en qui elles avaient foi ici, c'était Phileos.

« Que comptes-tu faire d'eux maintenant? » questionna la chef.

« Je les conduis en sûreté sur une île et, pour se faire, nous nous devons de passer à travers votre territoire, j'en suis navré. »

Il nous considéra tous avec sévérité, comme pour nous mettre au défi de contredire ce qu'il allait déclarer, puis il se tourna vers les amazones.

« Je vous invite à nous suivre. Je vous ai tous dans mon dôme. On perdra votre trace si jamais les Volturi s'aventurent jusqu'ici. Nous irons plus au sud et nous nous séparerons quand nous aurons parcouru une distance suffisamment loin de votre position initiale. »

Quoi? Je croyais que Phileos désirait forcer notre rencontre pour nous faire comprendre que notre venue ici mettait en danger des innocents, mais apparemment il voulait aller plus loin que ça. Il voulait qu'on se déplace ensemble, qu'on se côtoie!?

Bien que nous ne nous appréciions pas, nous fûmes néanmoins sur la même longueur d'onde à propos de cette idée grotesque.

« Tu veux que nous déménagions? » lança sèchement la chef, aussitôt appuyée par ses soeurs de grondements sourds. « Hors de question que je quitte ma patrie. »

J'avais déballé ma propre indignation en même temps.

« Voyager ensemble? Vous êtes fou!

-C'est la moindre des conciliation à faire étant donné que c'est votre faute si la sécurité de ce clan est menacée. » me tança-t-il avant de refaire face aux amazones. « Je vous conseille seulement de quitter le territoire frontalier. Déménagez plus au sud, loin dans la jungle.

-Il n'y a rien à manger dans la jungle. » jeta Kashiri.

Autrement dit, loin de la civilisation, il n'y avait personne à tuer.

Bella, qui tentait de ne pas perdre un mot de l'échange, frissonna contre moi.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'importe le plus, Zafrina? Manger ou la sécurité de ton clan? » ce à quoi la chef ne sut que répondre.

Alors c'était ça son but à ce faux dieu? Nous forcer à traverser le pays ensemble?

Une caresse sur mon bras me rappela la présence de Bella. Je savais ce que signifiait ce geste: sois indulgent, aie confiance en Pachacamac.

Les yeux brillants, Nahuel était le seul de la bande qui se réjouissait à l'idée de voyager aux côtés d'étrangers. Il ne cessait de regarder Bella avec envie. Il n'avait jamais pu parler avec un humain avant. Avec quelqu'un qui était à moitié comme lui.

« Phil a raison, Zaf. » s'enthousiasmait le garçon. « Ne prenons pas de risque et suivons-les. Pour ma sécurité. » ajouta-t-il perfidement. Sa sécurité lui importait peu. Tout ce qu'il désirait c'était profiter de l'occasion pour faire connaissance avec nous.

Ce fut l'insistance du jeune qui eut raison de la chef. Elle obtempéra non sans d'abord franchir le no man's land qui nous séparait et venir se placer à deux pouces de mon nez.

« Nous sommes plusieurs, Colon. Je vous jure que si les Volturi nous découvrent un jour à cause de vous, les miens vous pourchasserons et nous vous éliminerons. »

J'aperçus ses plans et me préparai au choc.

Qui ne vint pas.

Je me rappelai alors bêtement que j'étais protégé contre le genre d'attaque qu'elle me préparait.

La tentative de menaces aurait pu fonctionner si je n'étais pas en contact physique avec Bella. Je vis dans sa tête ce qu'elle me faisait subir, ou plutôt ce qu'elle essayait de me faire subir. Des silhouettes menaçantes rodaient dans les buissons, des cris de guerre lointain résonnaient dans la forêt. Du moins c'était ce qu'elle tentait de me faire croire; qu'ils étaient nombreux dans les parages et qu'ils n'hésiteraient pas un instant à nous supprimer.

« Vous n'êtes que cinq. » dis-je calmement. Elle recula d'un pas, m'examina de la tête aux pieds, se demandait pourquoi je ne la croyais pas, pourquoi je n'avais pas la réaction normale que tout vampire aurait en découvrant que des dizaines d'autres amazones étaient dans le coin.

« Mais cinq est déjà un nombre suffisant pour nous avoir. » reconnus-je, respectueux. Elle crut que je la flattais pour l'amadouer et se renfrogna. « Pas besoin de truquer la réalité. » ajoutai-je malgré son air rogue.

Devant ses traits questionneurs, Phileos crut bon d'intervenir.

« Il est immunisé contre ce genre d'attaque. Tu perds ton temps, Zafrina.

-Vous lisez les pensées et déjouez les dons? » s'étonna le garçon, admiratif.

« Je ne fais que lire les pensées. C'est elle qui me protège. »

Bella se montra timidement et eut un léger sourire incertain. Pour la première fois, les femmes lui accordèrent plus de cinq secondes d'attention. Le groupe entier fut surpris, sceptique même, qu'une simple humaine arrive à repousser les attaques mentales. Et finalement les femmes en conclurent que ce devait être la seule raison pour laquelle un vampire colon traînait une mortelle avec lui; pour profiter de son étrange don. Seul Nahuel voyait ce qui nous liait vraiment.

« Les Volturi ne veulent pas les tuer. Ils veulent leurs dons. » expliqua Phileos. Paroles qui confirmèrent leurs doutes; elles ne pensaient pas une seconde que Bella pouvait vraiment être ma partenaire. Elle n'était qu'un outil que je ne voulais pas céder aux Volturi. « La dernière chose que ces deux-là cherchent c'est bien de leur tomber dans les pattes. Si les Volturi vous trouvent ce ne sera pas à cause d'eux.

-Comment peux-tu en être aussi certain? » cracha Senna.

« Parce que c'est moi qui les camoufle. » rétorqua-t-il avec cette assurance hautaine de dieu invincible.

Personne ne put rien ajouter à ça. Car pour avoir déjà bénéficié de la même aide fructueuse par le passé, aucune d'entre elles ne pouvait réfuter cet argument.

« En route. Ne traînez-pas. » ordonna-t-il, se mettant aussitôt au pas de charge.

Phileos estimait que la question était réglée.

La chef plissa ses yeux acérés sur nous en un ultime avertissement silencieux et bondit sans un mot dans la direction prise par Phileos. Les autres suivirent aussitôt bien que leurs pensées étaient encore réticentes à l'idée de côtoyer deux étrangers.

Nahuel fut le dernier à suivre et il nous jeta un clin d'oeil complice avant de disparaître dans les fourrés.

Nous nous retrouvâmes subitement seuls tous les deux.

Je ne bougeai pas, Bella non plus, pris tous les deux dans une sorte de choc post-traumatique.

Nous pouvions fuir. Nous pouvions les rejoindre. Nous pouvions être raisonnables. Nous pouvions être téméraires. Nous pouvions être rébarbatifs. Nous pouvions être curieux.

« Edward? » s'enquit ma compagne, perdue. « Pourquoi les Volturi sont aussi après eux? »

À défaut de savoir quelle marche à suivre, elle voulait des réponses, comprendre ce qu'elle n'avait pu que déduire.

« Ils ne tolèrent pas les hybrides.

-Un hybride... » murmura-t-elle, interloquée. « Je n'en reviens pas. C'est donc possible...

-C'est un phénomène. Je n'en reviens pas non plus. Après cent ans, j'aurais cru avoir tout vu, mais ça... c'est... woh.

-Pourquoi les Volturi ne tolèrent pas les hybrides?

-Dénaturation de notre race, instabilité des nouveaux-nés, précarité du secret vampire... Il y a un siècle, ils sont venus ici pour supprimer tous les hybrides engendrés par un vampire aux moeurs un peu trop légères, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Nahuel est le seul qui a pu échapper au massacre, parce que les amazones ont demandé à Phileos de les aider. Si les Volturi apprennent l'existence de ce gamin, tout le clan y passera.

-Comment est Nahuel? Comme moi? Ou comme toi? »

Comment expliquer ça en un mot?

« Comme nous. » dis-je. Ce n'était pas la réponse la plus explicite, mais c'était la plus juste à mon sens.

« Dépêchez-vous! Ne vous attardez pas! » entendis-je hurler depuis les bois.

Nous sursautâmes tous les deux, rappelés à l'ordre.

L'heure des tergiversations était révolue.

« Bella...? » la pressai-je, la prenant par les bras pour sonder l'expression de son visage.

« Oui?

-Tu as peur?

-Oui. Bien sûr que j'ai peur.

-Moi aussi. Phileos est fou et je trouve son idée totalement insensée.

-Mais on va y aller quand-même.

-Exact.

-Et pourquoi? »

Je la fis grimper sur mon dos, prêt à décoller.

« Parce que la peur de l'inconnu est une vieille copine. » assenai-je, déterminé. Je la sentis sourire contre mon oreille. « Allons-y. »

Et je rejoignis ce groupe fascinant.

Aussi fascinant que nous.

* * *

_**A suivre**_

* * *

_**Merci à chacun d'entre vous pour votre support, vos commentaires et votre motivation. Ça n'a pas de prix.**_


	54. Exil

**Chapitre 53**

**Exil**

« Tu as conscience que ton humaine est défectueuse? »

Je réprimai un grognement. Qu'est-ce qui était le plus offensant? Le tutoiement soudain alors qu'on ne se connaissait que depuis deux heures? Qu'il parle de "mon humaine" comme de mon animal domestique? Ou qu'il parle d'elle comme d'une pièce cassée sur une ligne de montage?

_Du calme, Cullen. Ce n'est pas sa faute. Il a été élevé dans la jungle._

Bella s'était mise à rire, ne portant aucune ombrage sur la question.

« Edward a un faible pour les défauts de fabrication. » répondit-elle à ma place.

Les questions de Nahuel étaient spontanées, sans filtre. Il était clair que ce garçon n'avait aucune malice, aucune subtilité non plus, mais sa curiosité mal placée me faisait grincer des dents. Il s'ajustait à mon pas d'un peu trop près à mon goût et ne cessait de dévisager Bella de ses grands yeux obnubilés. Il venait de comprendre pourquoi son regard était fuyant et il était de plus en plus fasciné.

_« Une handicapée! Je n'en avais jamais vue une d'aussi près. »_

Il la prenait pour une bête de foire!

Huilen nous suivait aussi de très près, pour veiller sur Nahuel qui se montrait un peu trop amical. Elle désapprouvait notre proximité. Elle craignait que je me mette en colère et que le gosse en subisse les conséquences. Or, même si j'avais été en colère, porter Bella sur mon dos ne me permettait absolument pas de m'emporter de quelque façon que ce soit. De toute manière, à quatre guerrières amazones pour le protéger contre un seul vampire, je n'étais pas assez sot pour jeter de l'huile sur le feu.

J'étais si occupé à surveiller le jeune hybride que j'en perdais la notion du temps et de l'espace. Je me contentais de suivre le groupe qui avait pris de l'avance sur nous, sans savoir vraiment dans quelle direction nous allions.

Je suivais des tueurs d'humains sanguinaires alors qu'une de leurs proies était juchée sur mon dos. La situation était inusitée. Contradictoire. Aucun sens.

Une chose était sûre, Chaca allait me payer ça plus tard.

« Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps? » enchaîna-t-il.

Je ne pipai mot. Bella soupira et répondit à ma place encore. Ce n'était pas vraiment pour être polie, mais plutôt pour se donner une opportunité de poser des questions à son tour.

« Un an, environ. Quel âge as-tu?

-123 ans. Tu peux vraiment rien voir du tout?

-Noir total. Où avez-vous appris l'anglais? Personne ne le parle dans cette partie du monde.

-Comme pour les humains, c'est la langue nécessaire à apprendre pour communiquer entre toutes les nationalités. Ça n'arrive pas souvent par contre. Vous êtes les premiers à qui on parle. Comment fais-tu pour protéger Eduardo?

-Je l'ignore. Je le touche et il est immunisé, c'est tout. Vous connaissez Phileos depuis longtemps?

-D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, il a toujours été notre allié. Et vous deux, ça fait combien de temps que vous le connaissez?

-Nous nous sommes rencontrés l'été dernier, sur son lac.

-Son lac? Ouh là, il n'a sûrement pas apprécié. C'est _son_ lac et il ne supporte pas que des étrangers l'approchent.

-Il n'a pas apprécié du tout, en effet, mais nous nous étions quittés en bons termes, somme toute.

-Comment Eduardo t'a connu?

-Nous fréquentions le même lycée.

-Lycée?

-Une école.

-L'école...

-C'est un endroit où on apprend à lire, à compter. On y apprend aussi l'Histoire, les sciences...

-Ah! Oui! J'ai déjà vu des écoles. Il y a plein de jeunes coeurs qui battent la chamade là-dedans.

-De quoi te nourris-tu?

-D'humains, évidemment.

-Ah... »

Silence pesant.

« Je ne lui ferai rien, Eduardo. » Le jeune avait capté ma soudaine tension. « Les amis de nos amis, on ne les mange pas. »

Bella déglutit, tenta de chasser son malaise.

« Ça... Ça ne te fait rien de... de tuer tes semblables?

-Mes semblables?

-Les humains sont la moitié de ce que tu es, après tout. »

Le jeune réfléchit, haussa les épaules.

« J'ai déjà essayé de manger comme un humain et je n'ai pas apprécié. Je préfère le sang.

-Tuer ne te pose vraiment aucun problème? » insista Bella, presque atterrée.

« Je ne tue pas souvent. Ce sont mes tantes qui s'en occupent, généralement.

-Tes tantes? Les autres sont tes tantes?

-Que Huilen, en fait. Mais je les considère toutes comme mes tantes.»

Bella fit silence, embêtée. Je devinai sa contrariété. Dans une certaine mesure, elle comprenait que les carnivores n'aient pas d'état d'âme et qu'ils tuent des humains pour se nourrir. Mais elle ne pouvait concevoir que Nahuel, moitié humain, n'ait aucun scrupule à en faire autant.

J'avais l'opportunité d'explorer sa tête à loisir et je pouvais comprendre que Nahuel n'éprouve aucun remord. Il avait été élevé de cette façon. Il n'avait pas connu autre chose que la vision et les valeurs des carnivores purs et durs. De son point de vue, il ne faisait rien de mal. Il ne faisait pas exprès de tuer des humains, il ne le faisait pas pour le plaisir. C'était juste un acte aussi banal que d'acheter une pièce de viande chez le boucher.

« Pourquoi tes yeux sont pas comme les nôtres, Eduardo? » reprit le jeune, inconscient du malaise qu'il avait créé.

_Eduardo... Pff._

« Mon mode de vie n'est pas le même que le vôtre. Je ne me nourris que d'animaux. » répondis-je, patient.

Il écarquilla les yeux, ahuri.

« D'animaux? C'est possible de faire ça? »

Il n'en revenait tout simplement pas.

Je ne voulais pas qu'il croit que je les critiquais et il n'était clairement pas en mesure de comprendre que c'était mal de tuer des gens alors je tentai d'expliquer la chose autrement.

« Mon clan tenait à demeurer le plus humain possible. Les humains ne se nourrissent pas d'humains, mais ils chassent des animaux et élèvent du bétail pour se nourrir, alors nous avons décidé d'en faire autant.

-Pourquoi vous voulez agir comme les humains?

-Leur mode de vie nous convient mieux. »

Je lui fis un petit sourire engageant.

« Tu devrais essayer, un de ces jours. Ce n'est pas les animaux qui manquent ici. »

Huilen me jeta un regard sévère. Elle ne voulait pas que je l'encourage à se montrer clément envers les humains. Elle craignait que son neveu ne finisse par avoir envie de vivre parmi eux s'il venait à comprendre qu'une partie de lui était comme eux. Elle était certaine qu'il finirait par répudier son régime alimentaire ainsi que la vie qu'il avait toujours connue auprès de son clan. Alors leur séparation serait inévitable. Elle voulait lui éviter tout intérêt envers la race humaine, pas parce qu'elle trouvait leur existence inférieure, mais par peur qu'il ne la quitte.

« Il ne vous abandonnerait jamais, vous savez. » la rassurai-je, la prenant de court.

Elle se renfrogna, agacée d'être si bien cernée par un étranger.

Le jeune nous considéra tous les deux.

« Pourquoi je t'abandonnerais, tante Huilen? »

Elle ne répondit pas, se réfugiant dans le mutisme.

« Elle craint que mon mode de vie t'influence et que tu aies envie à ton tour de vivre parmi les humains. Vous seriez alors obligés de vous séparer. »

Il cligna des yeux, impressionné.

« Tu as lu tout ça dans sa tête? »

J'acquiesçai et il eut un sifflement admiratif avant de se tourner vers sa tante avec un regard rassurant.

« Ce serait chouette d'essayer, mais les humains ne m'accepteraient jamais. » dit-il en haussant une épaule fataliste. « Je ne partirai jamais, tante Huilen. »

La femelle demeura muette, quoique son silence me parut moins buté et plus attentif, à partir de ce moment.

Devant nous, la chef avait ralenti l'allure, titillée par notre conversation. Elle se retrouva bientôt à notre hauteur. Je tâchai de demeurer impassible, mais son aura pleine d'hostilité me poussa à marcher de billet, de façon à ce que Bella ne soit pas à sa portée.

« Où se trouve votre île, colon? » attaqua-t-elle d'office sans autre forme de cérémonie.

« Je préfèrerais ne pas vous le révéler, pour notre sécurité à tous. » rétorquai-je, courtois.

« Je ne connais qu'un couple qui possède une île sur mon territoire, mais j'ignore où elle se situe exactement. »

Les yeux écarquillés, je la scrutai gravement alors que des visages familiers apparaissaient dans ses souvenirs.

« Carlisle et Esmé... » soupirai-je.

Ils avaient été observés ici dans la jungle. Quand ils venaient au Brésil pour s'isoler en amoureux, ils venaient toujours chasser sur la terre ferme pour éviter de perturber l'écosystème de leur île qui était très petite.

Zafrina les avait croisés à quelques reprises, mais jamais ils ne l'avaient remarquée, leurrés par son talent d'illusionniste. Ce que j'avais craint l'été dernier s'était bien produit. Carlisle et Esmé s'étaient toujours crus seuls vampires à fréquenter ce territoire et à n'importe quel moment ils auraient pu se faire coincer par les amazones. Curieusement, aujourd'hui, savoir que j'avais eu raison ne me rendait pas plus méfiant et craintif.

« Ce sont mes parents. Carlisle est le chef de mon clan. »

Elle se détendit imperceptiblement. Elle ne les avait jamais chassés de son territoire, jamais menacés, parce qu'elle avait senti, comme tout ceux qui croisent Carlisle sur leur route, qu'il était pacifique.

« Nous les avons observés de loin. Ils sont passés par ici il y a quelques décennies, pour chasser des animaux. »

Elle ne s'était jamais assez rapprochée de Carlisle et Esmé pour remarquer leur regard doré. Autrement, elle m'aurait associé à eux depuis le début et cette méfiance à mon égard aurait baissé d'un cran. Car, si j'étais sous la tutelle de ce vampire pacifique, elle se serait montrée plus tôt, non pas plus sympathique, mais plus neutre en tout cas.

Peu importe où se trouvaient Carlisle et Esmé à cet instant, je les bénis. Grâce à eux je m'attirais peut-être les faveurs de la femelle dominante du groupe.

« Nous les avions considérés inoffensifs et avions préféré leur faire croire qu'ils étaient seuls au Brésil. Dans la mesure où nous ne chassions pas le même gibier, je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de les renvoyer de mon territoire. »

On me donnait ainsi une autre preuve que le clan amazone ne tuait pas n'importe quel étranger, sans raison valable. Contrairement à tout autre clan carnivore ordinaire, ils ne tuaient qu'en dernier recours.

« Vous auriez pu vous manifester. Carlisle aurait été ravi de faire votre connaissance. »

Elle ne répondit pas, perplexe. Un vampire qui veut faire ami-ami avec un autre vampire, c'était une chose rare.

« Où sont-ils aujourd'hui?

-Je l'ignore moi-même. Nous sommes séparés. Bella et moi avons estimé préférable de ne pas les mettre en danger inutilement en restant avec eux. C'est nous que les Volturi veulent en premier. »

Elle jeta un oeil par-dessus mon épaule à la mention de Bella. Je vis à travers ses yeux le visage de ma compagne, enfoui dans mon cou. Des mèches frisées à cause de l'humidité de la jungle tombaient sur son front moite. Les yeux fermés, la bouche entrouverte, elle s'était endormie. Ses traits tirés en disaient long sur son état. Elle était épuisée.

_Vivement que cette cavalcade en finisse._

« A quoi vous sert-elle, mis à part le bouclier? » questionna-t-elle en la scrutant d'un air mitigé. « Elle sent bon. La tentation de la consommer ne vous a jamais traversé l'esprit? »

La consommer? Morbleu... Heureusement qu'elles étaient disciplinées ces amazones!

« J'ai voulu son sang dès le premier jour. » avouai-je, honnête.

« Et vous vous retenez parce qu'elle vous est plus utile en vie que morte. » spécula la chef d'un ton assuré.

« Non. »

Ma voix était calme, mais ma posture raidie trahit ma frustration.

« Je la garde en vie parce que tuer des humains n'est pas dans les moeurs des Cullen, mais, avant tout, je la garde en vie parce que je l'aime. »

Zafrina ne sut pas trop comment interpréter le mot "aimer". Comment pouvait-on aimer de la nourriture?

Inutile d'essayer d'expliquer davantage notre situation. C'était comme avec les Irlandais. Elle ne pouvait pas concevoir ce genre de relation. C'était dommage. Avec un être moitié humain parmi eux, j'aurais cru qu'elle pourrait comprendre un peu mieux ma position.

« Comment les Volturi ont appris votre existence? » enchaîna la chef.

Je soupirai, peu désireux d'en parler.

« Un autre vampire nous a dénoncés, en quelque sorte. Une femelle. Nous avions tué son partenaire parce qu'il voulait le sang de ma compagne. La femelle a voulu se venger.

-Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas transformée à ce moment? Vous vous seriez évités les problèmes dès le début. »

Je répondis par une autre question.

« A cause de ce qu'il est, Nahuel est involontairement responsable du danger que vous courez avec les Volturi. Pour autant, désireriez-vous qu'il soit un véritable vampire seulement pour éviter la menace qui vous guette?

-Non.» se braqua-t-elle.« Il est très bien comme il est.

-Voilà. Bella est très bien telle qu'elle est aussi. Je ne la changerais pas par simple désir de commodité.

-Mh. »

L'argument avait porté.

Je repris mon histoire: « Les Volturi sont venus, d'abord pour nous exécuter parce que nous avions enfreint la loi, mais quand ils ont compris que Bella et moi avions un don puissant, ils ont décidé de faire de nous leurs soldats.

-Ce que vous vous refusez de faire.

-Plutôt mourir qu'être à la solde de ces gens. » dis-je avec aplomb.

Un sentiment soudain de solidarité nous poussa à nous sourire mutuellement. Mon ton hargneux en parlant des Volturi lui avait plu. Elle les haïssait autant sinon plus que moi.

Puisque Zafrina semblait un peu plus d'humeur magnanime, je fus tenté à mon tour de demander quelques éclaircissements sur ce que j'avais découvert sur eux.

« Et vous? Comment les Volturi vous ont-ils découverts?

-Par mon géniteur. »

Nahuel marchait à nos côtés et il crut bon de répondre lui-même.

« Après avoir abandonné ma mère, il continuait de séduire des femmes humaines et de les laisser tomber. Il y a eu une dizaine de naissances... surnaturelles et la façon dont ça se passait était… particulière et le résultat catastrophique. »

Il n'avait pas de souvenirs précis de sa naissance, mais Huilen si. Et c'était affreux. Les nouveaux-nés tuaient malgré eux leur mère en naissant. Et Nahuel s'en sentait coupable.

« Moi, j'ai eu de la chance. Huilen était là. Elle ne m'a pas laissé, même quand j'ai... »

Il avait tué sa mère et ensuite mordu sa tante, sans faire exprès. Ainsi donc, un hybride pouvait aussi transformer un humain en vampire...

Il s'en voulait davantage d'avoir tué sa mère que d'avoir mordu sa tante. Devenir vampire n'était pas mal pour lui. C'était le mode de vie qu'il avait toujours connu et il aimait bien. Tuer sa génitrice, en revanche, le répugnait. Il aurait aimé la connaître. Il aurait aimé qu'elle survive.

« Huilen m'a caché, même si elle comprenait à peine ce que j'étais et ce qu'elle était devenue. »

La concernée eut un regard affectueux pour son neveu. Elle l'avait aimé dès le premier regard et elle était prête à tout lui pardonner; la mort de sa soeur, la perte de son humanité. Pour elle, il n'était qu'un nourrisson innocent.

« Les Amazones nous ont trouvés dans la jungle et elles nous ont adoptés. » reprit le gosse.

Zafrina posa sa main sur la tête de son plus jeune membre et lui sourit avec bienveillance. Des liens presque maternels l'unissaient à lui aussi.

« Nous avons pu les éduquer, leur montrer les règles, ce qui n'était pas le cas de tous les autres hybrides que ce fou avait engendrés et laissés derrière lui. Les rumeurs allaient bon train ailleurs dans le pays; des démons ensorcelaient des femmes et ces dernières enfantaient les fils du diable. Les Volturi ont fini par en entendre parler et ils sont venus régler le problème. »

Elle se rembrunit au souvenir de ce massacre.

« Ils se sont d'abord intéressés à ce nomade et ils ont trouvé sa trace. Ils l'ont tué pour le punir d'avoir exposé le secret vampire, mais aussi pour avoir entaché la pureté de notre race en engendrant des bâtards. » Elle grimaça en pensant que Nahuel était bien tout sauf un vulgaire bâtard. « Ensuite, ils ont fait le ménage. Tout ce qu'ils appelaient des "anomalies génétiques" fut débusqué et supprimé. »

Des enfants aux yeux rouges, sauvages, déchaînés et incapables de se contrôler furent massacrés. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me désoler pour ces hybrides. S'ils avaient pu être pris en main, comme Nahuel, on aurait pu les sauver.

Quoique, valait-il vraiment la peine de préserver la vie de tueurs d'humains en devenir, si disciplinés et discrets fussent-ils après éducation? La question méritait d'être posée. Quant à la réponse, j'ignorais laquelle était la plus sensée.

« Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que Nahuel soit trouvé à son tour. Le talent de Zafrina n'allait pas être efficace indéfiniment. » reprit Huilen. Elle observait son neveu avec une crainte rétrospective.

« Je peux faire voir ce que je veux à mes victimes, mais l'odorat est un sens que je ne peux pas tromper. Mon seul espoir était Phileos. »

Zafrina leva le menton vers notre guide qui ouvrait la marche quelques mètres devant nous aux côtés de Kashiri et Senna. Il feignait ne pas nous écouter.

« Il a accepté de nous camoufler tout le temps que les Volturi ont été dans les parages. » dit Huilen, encore reconnaissante pour son geste après toutes ces décennies.

« Je n'avais pas tellement le choix. Vous étiez venues jusque chez-moi avec le petit. Les Volturi auraient fini par découvrir ma cachette en suivant vos traces et j'aurais été moi aussi dans le pétrin. » morigéna-t-il.

Il rouspétait pour la forme et personne ne le prit au sérieux. Les Amazones avaient l'habitude de l'entendre ronchonner.

« Quand ces derniers ont été certains que le ménage était terminé, ils sont retournés en Italie et nous avons pu vivre ici tranquille. » dit le gosse.

« Jusqu'à ce que ceux-là arrivent. » accusa Kashiri, d'un regard méprisant dans ma direction.

Elle se détourna aussitôt que Zafrina lui envoya un ordre acerbe dans leur propre langue.

Je retins un sourire. J'étais dans les bonnes grâces de la chef, c'était bon signe.

La journée passa et Bella se réveillait parfois, ballotée par les prouesses que j'étais contraint d'effectuer pour suivre la route accidentée que traçait Chaca.

Je ne savais pas ce que j'allais récolter comme réponse si j'osais demander une halte au nom de Bella. Une humaine ne pouvait pas suivre ce rythme indéfiniment. Il lui fallait manger et un vrai repos à l'horizontal, pas sur mon dos.

Je n'eus heureusement pas à réclamer quoi que ce soit. Je découvris avec étonnement que Nahuel avait autant besoin de sommeil que Bella. Il était plus résistant, n'avait pas de lit au sens propre du terme, cependant il devait récupérer de l'énergie, tout comme les humains. Les Amazones étaient habituées depuis longtemps à veiller à ce que leur rejeton bénéficie d'un coin tranquille pour dormir chaque nuit et ce fut avec plaisir que j'obéis lorsqu'elles ordonnèrent une pause.

À la tombée de la nuit, nous nous arrêtâmes près d'une source d'eau potable et je montai la tente de Bella. Elle retrouvait une certaine forme de confort et soupira d'aise quand elle s'introduisit dans le sac de couchage.

Les autres se retirèrent dans un coin de l'autre côté de la source et s'immobilisèrent, telles des statues.

« T'en as pas marre de ne rien voir? »

J'avais refusé qu'il vienne nous parler sous la tente, un espace trop confiné où l'odeur de Bella serait trop concentrée pour ma tranquillité. Bella avait néanmoins gardé son oreiller sortie de la tente pour continuer de converser malgré l'heure du couvre-feu passée. Le petit s'était allongé dans l'herbe près de moi qui faisais le guet.

Les amazones restaient en retrait, faisant mine de ne pas prêter attention à nous. Il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences. Elles veillaient au grain, comme moi. Seulement, nous ne savions plus vraiment ce que nous guettions. J'avais de plus en plus de mal à croire qu'elles pouvaient laisser dominer leur appétit et elles avaient de plus en plus de mal à croire que je pouvais être une menace à leur clan. Mais être sur nos gardes était trop inscrit dans nos gênes pour y renoncer si vite.

Depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée, Nahuel ne cessait de harceler Bella avec des questions sur les humains. Son handicap, son mode de vie d'infirme y passa aussi. Bella répondait de bonne grâce. Elle avait l'habitude de ce genre de questions. Tout le monde, humain ou vampire, était intrigué par sa situation.

« Ça dépend des jours. » avoua ma compagne, un petit sourire en coin. « Je ne considère pas ce que j'ai comme un handicap. C'est juste une façon de vivre différente.

-Pourquoi les humains vieillissent si vite? »

Question qui la surprit tandis que moi elle m'horripilait.

« Ça, c'est un peu comme demander pourquoi l'univers est fait d'une manière et pas d'une autre. » philosopha Bella. « Dans ce cas, je pourrais aussi demander pourquoi tu ne vieillis pas.

-Oh, moi, je suis différent, je vieillis.

-C'est vrai? Tu as plus de cent ans et ta voix ne laisse percevoir qu'un ado de 15 ans pourtant.

-J'ai atteint ma maturité physique trois ans après ma naissance. » dit-il fièrement.

« Tt... Trois ans? ! » sursauta-t-elle.

Ce genre de détails, je l'avais vus dans les souvenirs de Huilen.

« Sa croissance a ralenti après ses trois ans. Pour autant qu'il sache, Nahuel vieillit encore. »

Le gosse se montra encore impressionné par mes capacités mentales.

« Exact. Mais moins vite que les humains. Dans cent ans, j'aurai peut-être l'air d'en avoir quarante. » Il plissa le nez tout à coup. « C'est quoi ce truc qui empeste? »

Bella, qui avait la bouche grande ouverte suite à ces révélations, s'empressa de secouer la tête pour se ressaisir. Elle sortit de sous ses couvertures la barre énergétique qui lui servait de collation.

« Un en-cas. Composé de noix, d'amandes, de brisures de chocolat, de céréale.

-Connais pas.

-Je croyais que tu avais déjà essayé de manger de la nourriture?

-Pas de ce genre. Je me suis déjà approché de ces machins vert dans les palmiers, par contre.

-Des bananes.

-Oui, je crois que c'est ça le nom.

-Et...?

-Et rien qu'en éplucher une m'a donné la nausée. »

Bella ricana de bon coeur.

« Tiens, essaie un morceau de ma collation. C'est différent des bananes. Qui sait, tu apprécieras.»

Le petit me regarda avec appréhension, quêtant mon avis.

« Un truc, pince toi le nez et avale tout rond.

-T'as déjà essayé de manger la boustifaille humaine, toi aussi?

-Parfois j'y suis contraint quand je suis devant un public. Je dois jouer la comédie pour éviter les soupçons. »

Nahuel attrapa le morceau que lui tendait Bella et l'engouffra. Il grimaça. Par fierté, il ne recracha rien.

« C'est... Intéressant.

-Avec de l'entraînement, tu t'habitueras. » l'encourageai-je.

« Je vais peut-être essayer ta façon à toi, Eduardo. Ce sera moins pénible.

-Les animaux? Oui, c'est moins pénible, mais pas appétissant. »

Il remarqua soudain mes doigts qui caressaient machinalement le bras de Bella. Il avait constaté que je ne manquais jamais une occasion d'être en contact physique avec elle. Le lien qui nous unissait était évident. Ses pensées prirent alors une tournure plus sérieuse, plus grave. Il ne put s'empêcher de s'interroger sur ses origines, ses deux géniteurs; l'humaine séduite et le vampire don juan.

« Ce n'est pas comme ça entre nous. » contrai-je, interrompant ses pensées. « Je ne l'abandonnerais jamais. »

Il acquiesça, tristounet. L'ambiance détendue et débonnaire s'était évanouie.

« Même si tu sais qu'elle va mourir un jour.

-Même si je sais qu'elle pourrait mourir un jour. » rectifiai-je.

« Bonne nuit Eduardo. Bonne nuit Bella. »

Il s'éloigna et rejoignit son clan.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a tout à coup? » questionna mon amoureuse.

« Il est triste. Il se rend compte de qui nous sommes.

-Ah... Et qui sommes-nous?

-Ce qui aurait pu être. Tu es l'exemple de mère que tu aurais pu être pour lui s'il n'avait pas tué la sienne. Et je suis l'exemple de père que j'aurais pu être pour lui si son géniteur avait aimé sa mère plutôt que de jouer avec elle. Il ne connaîtra jamais ça et ça l'affecte. »

Elle resta silencieuse un moment, compatissante.

«Il est bien entouré. Il n'est pas seul.

-C'est vrai.

-Il a le meilleur des deux mondes, je trouve. Il a les deux natures. Il n'est pas soumis à l'une ou à l'autre. Il peut choisir la voie qu'il veut. Il a de la chance d'avoir le choix, d'être ces deux mondes à la fois.

-De la chance? Je ne dirais pas ça.

-Pourquoi? »

Après avoir exploré la tête de Nahuel, je connaissais l'envers de la médaille mieux que personne.

« Balloté entre deux mondes, on ne sait jamais vraiment qui on est. Les deux univers le repoussent. Les immortels le considèrent comme une anomalie génétique, une faiblesse dans la pureté vampirique, ce qui l'oblige à cacher son existence au monde surnaturel. Et de l'autre côté se trouvent les humains qui le considèrent comme un monstre. A l'instar des vampires ordinaires, on le rejette, lui, créature nocturne assoiffée de sang. Pourtant il est à moitié comme eux et pourrait vivre comme eux si on lui en donnait l'opportunité. Tu vois, des deux univers, il doit se cacher. Des deux univers, il doit resté éloigné. Jamais tout à fait compris, jamais à sa vraie place, où qu'il soit, avec qui que ce soit. C'est une existence pesante. »

Bella déposa la tête sur son oreiller, le regard affligé.

« Je n'avais pas vu les choses sous cet angle.

-Nous sommes les premiers individus extérieur à son clan qu'il rencontre et sans doute les derniers. »

J'effleurai tendrement ses paupières, l'obligeant à les fermer.

« Ne te fais pas de soucis pour lui. »

Nous avions déjà bien assez des nôtres.

« Dors, douce lune. »

Elle obéit malgré elle.

* * *

« Voilà Rio de Janeiro, avec ses trente six kilomètres de plage, son Carnaval, son Jésus Rédempteur et ses Favelas. » annonça Zafrina.

Des jours à arpenter la jungle, à gravir les montagnes, sauter par-dessus les falaises et subir la pluie abondante. Des jours à voyager aux côtés de vampires étrangers. Des jours à s'apprivoiser sans y parvenir vraiment, des jours à essayer de se comprendre sans succès parce que le gouffre qui séparait nos deux modes de vie était trop profond.

Je n'étais pas fâché d'être arrivé à destination. Rio allait être notre carrefour, la croisée des chemins où tout le monde se séparerait. Cette ville était la dernière étape avant la fin de notre fuite perpétuelle. Bientôt l'Île d'Esmé serait à notre portée et j'espérais enfin laisser derrière nous nos ennuis.

Sortis de l'Amazonie, nous observions la ville dans le soleil couchant. De là où j'étais, la gigantesque statue du Cristo nous tendait ses bras, perché sur le pic du Corcovado. Pas sûr que ce messie serait prêt à nous accueillir s'il savait quel genre d'individus nous étions...

On entendait d'ici l'effervescence constante qui faisait la réputation de Rio. Effervescence festive dans certains quartiers, effervescence violente dans certains autres. Tout était diversifié ici; les habitants, les cultures. Et tout était relatif; la sécurité et l'accueil. D'un côté il y avait les touristes, les plages, l'exubérance et l'abondance. D'un autre, il y avait les bidonvilles, les gangs de rues et la rivalité meurtrière entre territoires mafieux.

Une ville tout en relief. Les grattes-ciel étaient érigés à même les montagnes escarpées, les baies en anse longeaient les buildings, les maisons, les routes. Une ville où jungle et urbanisme s'entrelaçaient. Une ville magnifique et effrayante, chaleureuse et dangereuse à la fois.

Une ville que les Amazones détestaient. Les colons y régnaient en maître et elles haïssaient ces descendants d'explorateurs qui avaient amené avec eux la maladie, la guerre, la destruction et l'extinction quasi totale des peuples humains qui étaient nés ici. Elles ne voyaient qu'un seul avantage à l'expansion des colons sur leurs terres; plus de proies à leur portée, plus de choix au menu.

Pour sa part, en d'autres circonstances, Bella aurait sûrement voulu jouer les touristes. Mais ce temps d'exploration et d'insouciance était du passé. Les derniers jours l'avaient épuisée. Connaître un jeune hybride était intéressant. Côtoyer son clan rébarbatif, arrogant et moqueur chaque fois qu'elle osait ouvrir la bouche, c'était exténuant moralement et physiquement.

Elle avait appris à ses dépends qu'on ne pouvait sympathiser aussi facilement avec des carnivores. Je me réjouissais déjà qu'il n'y ait pas eu de casse et de prise de bec fatale, je n'avais osé espérer davantage qu'une tolérance mutuelle précaire.

Heureusement, le voyage tirait à sa fin.

Le plan de Phileos était simple: traverser la ville et atteindre la baie de Ipanema. De là, nous nous séparerions. Les Amazones allaient plonger dans l'océan et rester sous la surface pour éviter que leurs odeurs soient dépistées en quittant Phileos. Elles allaient nager vers Sao Polo. Phileos, lui, allait nous suivre jusqu'à la Ilha dos Sonhos et nous y laisserait avant d'aller rejoindre les Amazones pour les cacher quelque part dans la jungle. Aucun des deux camps ne saurait où se cache l'autre, ainsi personne ne pourrait trahir personne si l'ennemi tombait sur l'un de nous. Seul Chaca saurait où nous sommes, mais, étant donné son don, aucun Volturi n'arriverait à mettre la main sur lui.

Plan simple. Excepté que les Amazones prévoyaient faire un détour... gastronomique.

« Maintenant, taisez-vous, soyez discrets et regardez où vous mettez les pieds. » ordonna Chaca, se faufilant vers les premiers édifices en amont de la montagne.

« Je croyais que vous nous camoufliez? » s'enquit Bella, toujours et éternellement juchée sur mon dos.

« Je vous dissimule du mieux que je peux, mais nous allons traverser une ville bondée de gens. Je peux vous camoufler, pas vous rendre transparents, _Lata_. » s'exaspéra le faux dieu. « Ne touchez à rien et ne parlez pas. Une fois de l'autre côté de la ville, nous irons...?

-Au quai, entre le poste 8 et 9. » affirmai-je.

D'après les souvenirs que j'avais de Carlisle et Esmé, c'était de là qu'ils partaient pour rejoindre leur île.

« Bien. Allons-y. »

Chaca allait se lancer du haut de son promontoire, mais Zafrina l'arrêta dans son élan.

« Phileos, nager sans faire surface pendant des heures demande une certaine quantité d'énergie. Nous allons devoir passer par les Favelas avant que tu nous laisses à la plage. »

Je tiquai quand je vis les plans de la chef dans sa tête.

« Vous voulez chasser ici?

-Notre dernier repas remonte à cinq jours. Il nous faut faire le plein avant de plonger à l'eau. »

Elle eut un regard subtil vers le plus jeune de la bande. A moitié humain, il pouvait retenir longtemps sa respiration, mais pas indéfiniment comme nous. Il avait besoin d'une bonne dose d'énergie sanguine pour tenir le coup.

Phileos soupira, agacé de devoir faire une halte en chemin.

« _Arì_. Allons-y. »

Ils se laissèrent tous tomber de la corniche.

« Vous venez? On n'a pas toute la journée! » entendis-je crier depuis les arbres en contre-bas.

Je le sentais mal. Je n'aimais pas ça.

J'avais compris que ce clan était différent des autres, toutefois ce qui allait s'en suivre ne me plaisait pas du tout.

Ils avaient côtoyé une mortelle durant des jours. Ils n'avaient jamais été aussi proche d'une humaine auparavant et ils avaient encore moins eu l'occasion de parler avec l'une d'entre eux jusqu'à ce que je débarque avec Bella.

Tout cela n'avait en rien altéré leur soif de sang ni stimulé leur pitié envers la race humaine.

Ils auraient dû comprendre que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de chasser, du moins pas devant elle.

Mais il s'agissait d'Amazones; impitoyables chasseresses.

Les jours avaient passé et ma rancune envers Pachacamac s'était dissolue. Elle revenait maintenant au galop, me rappelant que ce voyage forcé aux côtés de vampires étrangers était un plan fou, imprudent et irresponsable.

« Edward? » couina Bella.

« Je n'ai pas le choix de les suivre. Il ne faut pas quitter le dôme de Chaca. Nous ne devons pas nous faire voir des humains. Je suis désolé. »

Je m'élançai à mon tour, courant à contrecoeur vers la population.

« Où... Où va-t-on?

-À Rocinha. Un quartier défavorisé.

-Les favelas, j'adore. » se délecta Senna.

Le regard affamé devenu noir de désir, les Amazones ne tardèrent pas à entrer en transe. Elles disparurent de ma vue, se faufilant entre les toits en taule des maisons délabrées. Phileos nous fit signe d'arrêter et d'attendre dans l'ombre d'une ruelle.

Bella en profita pour descendre de mon dos, plus appréhensive que jamais.

« Ils vont vraiment...?

-Oui. »

Je crus naïvement qu'elles se feraient discrètes et rapides.

Erreur.

Des cris succincts ne laissant aucun doute sur ce qui se passait retentirent dans le quartier. Les appartements miteux entassés les uns aux autres avaient beau être pleins à craquer, toutes fenêtres ouvertes, personne n'y prêta attention. C'était un bruit aussi récurant que les klaxons des voitures, les sirènes de police et les coups de fusil des bandes de rues.

Bella sursauta, plaqua ensuite ses mains sur ses oreilles.

« Je suis désolé. » murmurai-je, la prenant dans mes bras.

Geste inutile. Ce n'était pas mon corps qui pourrait servir de mur insonorisant.

Après tout ce qu'elle avait dû affronter ces dernières semaines, ces derniers mois même, elle n'avait vraiment pas besoin d'assister à ça par-dessus le marché.

Phileos n'était pas trop mal à l'aise à l'idée d'assister à des meurtres, quant à lui. Il était même plutôt amusé.

« Ça devrait vous faire plaisir. Ce sont des nartotriquants.

-Narcotrafiquants.

-Peu importe. C'est de la racaille qui empoisonne ces terres.

-Ce sont des êtres humains quand-même. »

D'autres cris surgirent, puis des tirs de mitraillettes. Tout près. Trop.

« Ça se complique, on dirait. » analysa Chaca.

Je me tendis. D'un édifice aux fenêtres condamnées par des planches, des jeunes hommes sortirent en panique, certains armés jusqu'aux dents, et d'autres portant encore en main une bière.

Un bar! Elles avaient attaqué un bar bondé!

Terrifiée par les éclats et les tirs à l'aveuglette, Bella émit une plainte et se serait fondue à mon torse si elle l'avait pu.

Des balles perdues ricochaient sur les murs de ciment près de nous. Je me plaçai devant Bella, prêt à prendre un projectile à sa place. Profitant d'une accalmie de tirs, je voulus sauter sur un toit pour échapper à la cohue, mais Chaca m'attrapa par l'épaule.

« Ne bougez pas. »

Les Amazones sortirent les dernières de ce nid de trafiquants et, un par un, rattrapèrent tous les hommes qui cherchaient à fuir. Je les vis à l'oeuvre et je ne pus m'empêcher d'être à la fois dégoûté et admiratif. L'art de massacrer, elle le maîtrisait très bien. Et elles étaient d'autant plus douées que personne ne pourrait soupçonner l'oeuvre de vampires par après. Tout passerait pour un règlement de compte entre mafieux rivaux.

Elle était peut-être aveugle, Bella n'échappa pas pour autant au craquement d'os brisés, aux étouffements et au hurlement d'agonie. Ses jambes se dérobèrent et elle tourna de l'oeil.

« Bella! »

Je la rattrapai, fit volte face vers le faux dieu.

« Pachacamac, de grâce, épargnez-lui ce spectacle odieux! »

Il roula des yeux au ciel.

Un silence sinistre s'abattit autour de nous. Je ne vis plus que la scène macabre se dérouler devant moi sans le moindre son.

Geignant dans mes bras, les mains crispées sur ses oreilles, ma compagne se balançait d'avant en arrière, traumatisée.

« Chut, c'est fini, Bella. C'est fini... »

Peu compatissant, Chaca grimaça.

« Vous devriez la gifler pour la ressaisir. »

Je lui lançai des éclairs des yeux. Les minutes qui suivirent passèrent comme si c'était des heures. Je finis par détourner les yeux aussi, enfouis mon nez dans le cou de ma compagne qui sanglotait.

Phileos nous avait si bien coupés de l'ambiance macabre à l'extérieur que je n'entendis pas le gosse revenir vers nous.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a? »

Je me retournai vivement vers Nahuel. Du revers de sa main il essuya sa gueule ensanglantée et se pencha vers Bella.

« Elle pleure, c'est ça? Je n'avais jamais vu d'humains pleurer. » s'exclama-t-il, fasciné.

Bella dans mes bras, le visage caché dans mon épaule, je m'éloignai du gosse. Je ne savais pas trop pourquoi, mais le voir, lui, moitié humain, faire ce qu'il venait de faire, me révulsait plus que les autres.

« Que se passe-t-il? »

Il avait enfin noté mon hostilité, mais n'en comprenait pas la raison.

Je ne répondis pas, me contentant de rester en retrait alors que les femelles arrivaient à leur tour.

« Vous avez terminé? » s'enquit le faux dieu.

Je n'avais pas réalisé que le silence n'était plus artificiel. Le quartier avait retrouvé son calme.

La grande Kashiri se lécha les lèvres.

« Le ravitaillement est très... vivifiant, ici. On peut y aller.

-La mortelle n'a pas apprécié le détour, on dirait. » ricana Senna.

Huilen poussa son neveu en avant tandis qu'il persistait à comprendre ce qui n'allait pas.

« Pourquoi elle réagit comme ça, Bella?

-Laisse tomber, petit. » dit Chaca.

« Pourquoi les humains pleurent? » insista-t-il.

« Quand ils sont tristes, qu'ils subissent un certain... stress, ils l'évacuent en pleurant. » dit sa tante.

« Pourquoi Bella est triste?

-Parce que nous venons de tuer ses semblables. » murmura-t-elle afin de ne pas être entendue de l'humaine.

Le gosse se tourna vers moi tout en marchant. Il essayait de comprendre la situation.

« Mais... Elle ne les connaissait pas.

-Ça ne change rien. » dis-je, laconique. « Ils avaient choisi la mauvaise voie, mais ils ne méritaient pas de mourir.

-Ce n'est pas une question de mérite. » me coupa Kashiri. « On a besoin de se nourrir, point. On ne choisit pas nos proies. »

J'allais m'engager dans un débat stérile. Plus désireux que jamais que cette rencontre en finisse au plus vite, je me tus et continuai à déambuler dans le quartier, jusqu'à atteindre une autre colline verdoyante derrière laquelle se cachait la plage d'Ipanema.

Le soleil s'était couché depuis un moment déjà. Les plages s'étaient vidées mais subsistaient quelques bandes de surfeurs et d'amateurs de volleyball qui s'amusaient sous les énormes lampadaires.

Nous nous faufilâmes parmi eux jusqu'à atteindre le quai. Aucun ne remarqua notre présence. Nous nous arrêtâmes sous les poutres qui soutenaient la structure.

« Bien. Les Amazones, c'est ici qu'on se laisse. » décréta Chaca. « Je vous rattrape dès que j'aurai amené ces deux-là sur leur île. »

Senna et Kashiri n'eurent même pas un regard vers nous et plongèrent dans les vagues. Qu'importe, j'accueillais avec joie l'heure de la séparation.

Huilen ne tarda pas à suivre. Zafrina eut un léger signe de tête en guise d'adieu à mon intention et disparut à son tour.

« Allez, file, Nahuel. » ordonna Chaca.

Le gosse hésitait à s'en aller, la mine piteuse.

« Est-ce qu'on va se revoir un jour? » me demanda-t-il.

« J'en doute.

-Oh... »

Il était déçu. C'était nouveau pour lui. Il n'avait jamais fait l'expérience d'une séparation et il trouvait cela amer. Nous allions lui manquer.

Après la scène navrante qui venait de se produire dans cette favela, je n'étais pas certain que ce soit réciproque.

Il haussa les épaules.

« Bonne chance alors. Au revoir, Eduardo.

-Au revoir.

-Au revoir, Bella. »

Il espérait un signe de ma compagne, elle qui avait été si loquace et accueillante avec lui ces derniers jours. Mais Bella, bien qu'elle ne pleurait plus, avait perdu toute faculté de parler. Elle était lasse. Profondément lasse. Être témoin d'un massacre lui avait drainé ses dernières forces et avec elles s'en était allé son esprit d'ordinaire si ouvert. Elle avait découvert un garçon charmant, intéressant, fascinant, mais venait de réaliser que c'était aussi un tueur sans pitié. Elle le savait déjà, mais être conscient d'une chose et en être témoin direct était deux notions fort différentes.

Devinant qu'il n'obtiendrait plus rien d'elle, Nahuel se voûta et rejoignit les vagues d'un pas traînant.

Il se tourna une dernière fois vers nous. Bella dût le sentir, car elle leva légèrement le menton et marmonna. « Au revoir. » Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de conviction dans le ton. Elle avait agi plus par politesse que par envie. Et ce n'était certainement pas moi qui allait le lui reprocher.

Le gosse sourit malgré tout et s'engouffra dans les vagues.

Et voilà, c'était terminé. A cause d'un détour sanglant, cette rencontre avait tourné au vinaigre. La séparation aurait pu s'effectuer sur une note plus légère.

Je n'étais vraiment pas fâché de les quitter, pourtant j'avais une impression d'inachevé. Comme si je sentais que cette rencontre aurait pu aboutir à quelque chose de bénéfique, pour nos deux camps. Quoi exactement, je l'ignorais.

« Bien! » Phileos se tapa dans les mains, satisfait. « À nous maintenant. A cause de la _lata_, nous ne pouvons nager jusqu'à votre île alors il va falloir s'en remettre à ce moyen de transport polluant: le bateau à moteur. Il va falloir que vous en achetiez un. Ne comptez pas sur moi pour approcher un vendeur, je ne parle qu'aux humains qui veulent mourir, je vous le rappelle. »

Pendant que le faux dieu déblatérait son discours, je m'étais agenouillé et j'avais déposé doucement Bella sur le sable.

« Tu vas mieux? » murmurai-je.

Elle opina timidement du chef, les yeux fatigués à peine ouverts. De profondes cernes marquaient son visage pâle. Être traînée sur le dos d'un vampire pendant plus d'une semaine dans une jungle aussi accidentée que périlleuse, ce n'était pas l'idée du siècle.

Mais tout cela serait bientôt terminé.

« Je vais devoir te quitter quelques secondes. Tu peux tenir toute seule? »

Autre oui de la tête.

« Je ne serai pas long. »

J'embrassai le sommet de son crâne, caressai sa joue devenue rugueuse et poussiéreuse depuis son arrivée dans la jungle amazonienne.

Je me levai et inspectai mentalement la zone de la plage qui nous entourait. Les humains étaient loin de notre position. Le ressac était violent et fort ici, il enterrerait tout autre bruit extérieur à leur jeu de ballon. Tant mieux, nous étions isolés.

Les esprits de nos compagnons d'infortune se trouvaient loin dans l'océan à présent. J'allais bientôt les perdre. Tant mieux. Ils ne pourraient voir ce qui allait s'en suivre.

Je me tournai vers Pachacamac, avançai vers lui, l'expression neutre.

« A moins que vous ne voliez une embarcation. » poursuivit-il, toujours sur sa lancée. « Ce serait plus judicieux que d'en acheter une. Les humains ne doivent pas voir votre visage. Vaut mieux mettre toutes les chances de votre côté et ne laisser derrière vous aucun témoin visuel de votre présence au Bré... »

Un magistral crochet du droit directement sur la mâchoire le fit décoller du sable et retomber dans les vagues qui léchaient la plage.

Il bondit sur ses pieds, abasourdi.

« Ne refaites jamais une chose pareille! JAMAIS! » hurlai-je. « Jouez vous encore de nous une seule fois et je vous le ferai regretter amèrement!

-Edward...? » émit faiblement Bella, interloquée.

Je l'ignorai.

« Cinq! Cinq carnivores qui auraient pu à tout moment se laisser submerger par leurs bas instincts! Je vous ai demandé de l'aide, pas de nous faire prendre des risques plus grands encore que subir le courroux des Volturi! Vous nous avez manipulés et contraints de les côtoyer! Et pas peu fier de votre coup, de surcroit, vous vous délectez de soumettre ma femme au spectacle de ces humains torturés! »

Le faux dieu s'étant ressaisi, il serra les poings, grinçant des dents.

« Si je vous avais fait part de mes intentions de rencontrer les Amazones, vous auriez fui.

-Évidemment!

-Elles vivent avec un demi-humain. Votre Lata ne courait aucun risque.

-Cette rencontre n'était absolument pas nécessaire et vous le savez très bien! Je déplore sincèrement que notre venue les mette en danger, mais cette proximité forcée n'était en aucun cas nécessaire! Vous auriez très bien pu nous mener à destination et partir les prévenir du danger ensuite. Vous n'aviez aucun besoin de provoquer cette rencontre. Vous aviez d'autant moins besoin de nous traîner dans ce massacre où une balle perdue aurait pu lui être fatale! » assenai-je, pointant du doigt une Bella aux yeux ronds. « Vous l'avez fait que pour nous punir d'avoir perturbé votre existence de dieu solitaire sur son piédestal:"Faisons flipper un peu le blanc bec et sa _warmi_ en les jetant dans le cercle des amazones, que c'est drôle. Ha!" . Vous vous êtes bien marré? J'espère que oui parce que c'était la dernière fois que vous vous amusiez à nos dépends! Bon vent ! »

Je me détournai d'un pas rageur et récupérai une Bella toujours aussi abasourdie.

« Qu... Que fais-tu? » bégaya-t-elle alors que je la reprenais dans mes bras.

« Nous allons voler un hors-bord. »

Ma voix était redevenue douce et berçante.

Bella ne protesta pas. Elle n'était plus en mesure de s'opposer à l'idée d'enfreindre la loi. C'était dire à quel point elle était exténuée et lasse.

« Ingrat! » entendis-je crier derrière moi.

Je n'y portai aucune attention.

Me suivit-il?

Je l'ignorais. Et très sincèrement, je me fichais pas mal désormais que nous soyions dans son dôme ou non. Nous avions parcouru des centaines de kilomètres sous sa protection. Nous avions embrouillé très efficacement nos traces, alors je pouvais très bien continuer sans lui à présent.

J'étais venu trouver ce faux dieu pour demander son aide, mais le prix à payer pour y avoir droit était injuste. Faire subir à Bella une semaine de cavalcade dans une jungle hostile en compagnie de vampires sanguinaires et imprévisibles, c'était impardonnable. Et ce passage par la favela, c'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase.

Je repérai à la marina un hors-bord qui ferait très bien l'affaire. Des fêtards dansaient sur une autre portion de la plage au son d'un samba fougueuse crachée par des hauts-parleurs plantés dans le sable. Ils n'y verraient que du feu.

Je déposai Bella sur le siège en cuir blanc. Je cassai le panneau sous le volant et trafiquai les fils pour démarrer l'engin sans clef.

Ce fut sous une musique endiablée et fiévreuse, totalement en contradiction avec mon humeur vengeresse et excédée, que je quittai les rivages de Rio pour gagner le calme de l'océan.

N'étant jamais venu sur la Ilha dos Sonhos, je me fiai à ce que j'avais déjà vu dans les souvenirs de Carlisle et Esmé pour situer l'endroit en question. L'île était très éloignée de la côte et ce fut au bout d'une heure que j'aperçus les premiers palmiers apparaître dans l'horizon étoilée. Bella n'avait pas prononcé un mot de tout le trajet. Moi non plus d'ailleurs. Nous avions tous les deux besoin de reprendre nos esprits dans le silence.

La maison apparut à ma vue cependant que je m'approchais de la rive. On sentait depuis le bateau que l'île était déserte. Aucune lumière, aucune fenêtre ouverte. Je pouvais même voir d'ici la poussière et le sable que le vent avait traînés sur le perron et le trottoir de bois. On n'avait pas fait le ménage ici depuis un an ou deux.

La grande maison cachée sous les arbres me parut malgré tout accueillante. Symbole de confort et de sécurité.

Je souris pour la première fois depuis des jours. La seule vue de cette maison était apaisante. Enfin, nous l'avions trouvé, ce havre qui permettrait de vivre en paix, seuls et loin des tourments.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à accoster, la voix de Chaca me fit sursauter.

« Donnez-moi une mèche de vos cheveux. »

Je me retournai pour le retrouver nonchalamment assis sur la poupe près du moteur. Mon sourire disparut aussitôt.

Impossible, je ne m'y accoutumerais jamais. Je détestais toujours autant être suivis à notre insu!

Bella, elle, avait à peine réagi au ton autoritaire de sa voix.

Je considérai Chaca un instant, hésitant entre le jeter à l'eau ou l'étrangler.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit? Une mèche de nos cheveux? » finis-je par demander.

J'aurais cru qu'il nous maudirait et qu'il serait heureux de se débarrasser de nous. Ou du moins, s'il persistait à nous suivre, j'aurais pensé qu'il exigerait des excuses pour avoir osé frapper un grand dieu.

Apparemment, il avait oublié cet épisode. Ou peut-être qu'il avait réalisé que mes reproches étaient fondés. Difficile à dire, il me fuyait du regard.

« Dès que je serai de retour chez-moi, je vais créer une fausse piste à remonter pour les Volturi. Ils trouveraient trop bizarre que votre présence se soit volatilisée au Pérou. Ils finiraient peut-être par faire le lien entre le vampire dissimulateur en cavale et vos traces évaporées. Une mèche de cheveux, ça ne les trompera pas longtemps, mais avec de la chance ils se rendront compte de la supercherie qu'une fois hors du pays. Allez, dépêchez-vous. » nous pressa-t-il, la main tendue. « Je n'ai pas que ça à faire. »

L'idée n'étant pas mauvaise, j'obéis en silence. Après ça, j'espérais qu'il allait débarrasser le plancher une fois pour toute. Je sortis du sac à dos de Bella la trousse de secours et y pris les petits ciseaux fournis avec les bandages.

Après lui avoir tendu deux mèches fraîchement coupées, je serrai les ciseaux, lançai nos bagages sur le quai et amarrai l'embarcation.

« On y est. Maintenant, je crois que vous pouvez disposer Phi... »

Hormis Bella, le bateau était vide.

« Pfff, déjà parti. »

J'espérais que c'était pour de bon.

Plus tard, j'aurais peut-être des remords de l'avoir houspillé et frappé. Après tout, il avait fait jusqu'au bout ce qu'on lui avait demandé.

Pour l'heure, tout ce qui m'importait c'était Bella.

Je sautai sur le quai, tendis la main vers l'embarcation.

«Viens. Bienvenue sur l'Île d'Esmé. » lui dis-je avec entrain.

On aurait dit que le simple geste d'enjamber la rambarde lui demandait un effort suprême.

« Ne bouge pas. Je vais faire disparaître ce bateau. »

Il suffit d'un coup de pied bien placé dans la carlingue pour créer un trou béant. L'eau pénétra l'intérieur et en moins de deux le hors-bord coula à pic. Si le propriétaire lançait les autorités à sa recherche, on ne le découvrirait jamais.

« Voilà. Plus rien nous relie au monde extérieur. »

Mon amoureuse se tortilla les mains, tendit l'oreille, piétina d'un pied à l'autre. Elle essayait d'analyser l'environnement.

« Est-ce que c'est vraiment terminé? » demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix anxieuse.

« C'est terminé. Nous sommes seuls, à l'abri. En sécurité. » lui assurai-je. « Personne ne viendra ici, promis. »

Je ne pris pas la peine de lui décrire l'environnement. Pas tout de suite.

« Je vais te montrer quelque chose que tu vas adorer. »

Je ne la pris pas dans mes bras. Elle devait se dégourdir les jambes. Je lui fis traverser le petit trottoir de bois qui menait jusqu'à la porte. La maison était telle que je l'avais connue dans les souvenirs de Carlisle et Esmé. Un havre de paix, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus humain pour sauver les apparences, et des plus intime pour nous préserver des regards indiscrets.

Je l'entraînai vers la maison. Je la laissai sur le porche deux secondes, le temps d'aller remettre le courant et l'eau chaude en marche sur le panneau de contrôle caché dans un mur de pierre.

Les gardiens avaient laissé la clef sous une des sculptures d'Esmé. Une fois à l'intérieure, je la conduisis directement à la salle de bain et j'ouvris la douche.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que t'en dis?

-Je rêvais de prendre une douche. » dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Je la laissai s'affairer dans la salle de bain tandis que je m'occupais d'ouvrir les volets, les rideaux et les lucarnes pour faire entrer l'air frais de l'océan. J'ouvris le frigo et constatai sans surprise qu'il était vide. Le garde-manger contenait par contre des boites de conserve.

Je vérifiai l'état de tous les appareils. Les deux gardiens avaient veillé à ce que tout reste fonctionnel malgré l'absence prolongée des propriétaires. Un numéro de téléphone épinglé sur le frigo m'indiquait où les rejoindre en cas de besoin.

Parfait.

Bella finit par sortir de la cabine et quand je la retrouvai, elle arborait une mine un peu plus détendue quoique toujours sur ses gardes, comme si elle n'était pas certaine que notre course éperdue était enfin terminée. Un reste de traumatisme était également lisible dans le brun tourmenté de son regard. Elle n'était pas prête d'oublier la terrible scène à la favela.

Mais je comptais bien tout tenter pour lui changer les idées. C'était à moi de lui faire sentir qu'ici nous serions en paix, tranquille.

« Tiens, j'ai pris ceci dans la penderie d'Esmé. »

Ses doigts s'emparèrent de la petite robe légère.

« Tout ce qui est à Esmé est à toi maintenant. Et tout ce qui est à Carlisle me revient. Nous n'aurons pas besoin de revenir sur la terre ferme. Tout ce que nous pourrions avoir besoin se trouve ici. »

Elle revêtit la robe sans rechigner alors que j'étais certain qu'elle exprimerait son malaise de porter quelque chose qui ne lui appartenait pas. Peut-être prenait-elle conscience que notre survie était plus importante que le respect de biens d'autrui.

« Viens, je vais te faire visiter. »

Je lui fis faire le tour de chaque pièce, chaque recoin, n'omis aucun détail, du tapis maculé jusqu'aux rideaux en organza qui voletaient doucement dans le brise maritime qui traversait les fenêtres.

« Cette demeure est... paradisiaque. » constata Bella en caressant le canapé en suède.

« Ça fait changement des moustiques, de la terre boueuse et de la végétation dégoulinant de pluie, n'est-ce pas? »

Pour une fois, le grand luxe parut lui convenir, d'après son soupir contenté.

« C'est le nid d'amour d'Esmé et Carlisle. L'endroit parfait pour... » une lune de miel était un mot tout à fait déplacé dans le contexte présent. « Pour être isolés du monde et de ses tracas. »

Je dirigeai sa main sur les cloisons du walk-in.

« Il y a des tas de vêtements là-dedans. Esmé est un brin plus grande que toi, mais tout te fera quand-même. Ici, c'est non seulement le lieu de retraite de Carlisle, mais aussi une sorte d'entrepôt où l'on garde ce que les Cullen accumulent au fil des décennies. Nous sommes de notre temps et nous nous débarrassons de vieilles choses pour nous adapter aux nouvelles générations, mais il y a certains souvenirs dont nous ne voulons pas nous défaire. Carlisle les garde pour nous ici. »

J'étais content de pouvoir parler de mes parents, de ma famille. C'était d'une certaine façon un moyen de les garder près de nous, malgré la distance, et de se convaincre qu'ils allaient bien, peu importe où ils se trouvaient dans le monde.

« Quel genre de choses ? » demanda-t-elle, curieuse malgré la fatigue.

« Oh, tu auras tout le temps de les découvrir. Cet endroit est à nous maintenant. »

Elle eut un petit sourire incertain.

« Peut-être que les autres songeront aussi à venir se cacher ici.

-Ça m'étonnerait. Ils n'ont pas la chance d'être indépistables, comme nous. Ils se doivent d'être en déplacement constant.

-Ce n'est pas juste pour eux.

-Rien n'est juste. »

Je la sentais nerveuse, sur le qui-vive, comme si elle était toujours en mode survie et fuite.

« Nous sommes en sécurité, Bella. Nous n'avons plus rien à craindre. » lui assurai-je encore une fois.

« Il n'y a vraiment personne d'autre sur cette île ?

-A part les animaux dans la forêt autour de la maison, non.

-Sûr ?

-Certain. Enfin... Tu le sais comme moi, seul Chaca peut me surprendre, mais je crois qu'il ne reviendra pas de sitôt.

-Tu l'as frappé.

-Oui.

-Ce n'était pas très malin.

-Ça m'a fait du bien. »

Elle secoua doucement la tête, désapprobatrice.

Je n'avais pas envie de parler encore de ce faux dieu alors je continuai mon tour du propriétaire, espérant que ça la calmerait, qu'elle réaliserait que cet endroit était parfait pour nous cacher, espérant aussi que cette île lui plairait, qu'elle s'y adapterait, car ce serait sa demeure jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Pour toujours, sans doute. Il fallait qu'elle y soit heureuse et je ferais tout pour que ce soit le cas.

Une main au creux de son dos, je la guidai jusqu'au rivage.

« La plage est d'un sable blanc et doux. L'eau est turquoise le jour, argent la nuit. Les palmiers sont inclinés comme pour nous faire la révérence. La brise est tiède, tu sens?

-Oui. »

Je la menai jusqu'au quai.

« Une fois par semaine, un vieux couple est chargé d'entretenir les lieux, mais je vais désormais leur interdire d'approcher la maison. Nous nous entretiendrons qu'au téléphone et ils vont seulement se contenter de déposer les provisions et ce qui nous manquera sur ce quai. J'irai chercher ce qu'ils nous apportent qu'une fois qu'ils seront partis. Leur piste ne croisera jamais la nôtre. Si daventure un traqueur passe par hasard par le Brésil, nous ne serons pas repérés par leur entremise. »

Je la ramenai à l'intérieure en passant par le petit trottoir de bois qui menait jusqu'au perron. Elle écoutait ce que je disais, pourtant je la sentais ailleurs.

« Tu as la télé, la radio, ton ordinateur, une bibliothèque remplie de livres de tous les genres et toutes les époques possible. Je te les lirai tous, si tu veux. » dis-je avec un sourire encourageant.

« Tu peux même poursuivre tes études. Je sais que tu as un besoin naturel d'apprendre. Je serai ton professeur si tu le désires. Je connais toutes les matières mieux que tous les profs réunis d'un lycée et d'une fac. » fanfaronnai-je.

Je croyais la dérider mais elle était toujours dans cet état étrange d'attente et d'expectative.

« Il y a de la musique. » poursuivis-je, énumérant quelques uns des disques sur les étagères du salon. « Et même un gramophone! Tu peux chanter, danser, chahuter, crier tant que tu veux sans déranger personne. »

Je forçai un petit rire. Il ne l'atteignit pas.

« Derrière la maison, il y a une forêt absolument époustouflante. » continuai-je, de plus en plus fébrile. « Ce sera mon garde-manger de temps en temps. Je ne chasserai pas souvent sur terre, je vais finir par déséquilibrer l'écosystème qui est vraiment petit. En revanche, j'ai l'océan autour de moi pour me sustenter. Les créatures marines sont plus nombreuses et l'océan a cet avantage de brimer les odeurs. Tant que je reste sous l'eau, ma piste ne peut être trouvée. »

Elle écoutait mon monologue que d'une oreille, mais je fis comme si de rien n'était.

« Il y a un lagon idyllique à quelques pas de la maison, ainsi qu'un sauna, un jacuzzi. »

Toujours cet air tourmenté sur son visage pâle. Peut-être songeait-elle aux détails pratiques et élémentaires pour une humaine.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, si tu es malade, je te soignerai et les intendants nous livreront les médicaments nécessaires. Je ne suis pas Carlisle, mais une maîtrise en médecine peut être très utile. »

Toujours pas de réaction un tant soit peu positive. Elle se mordit la lèvre tout en acquiesçant timidement.

Je la traînai jusqu'au centre du salon, posai sa main sur une surface lustrée et lisse qui ne lui était pas étrangère. Si ça, ça ne la réjouissait pas…

« Tu vois ? Il y a même un piano. Ce n'est pas mon Bösendorfer, mais c'est un instrument de qualité, crois-moi. Ça fait partie de l'inventaire de nos vieux trucs que Carlisle entrepose ici. Il se l'était procuré durant les années folles. » Je testai quelques notes. « L'ai salin n'est d'ordinaire pas très bénéfique pour ce genre d'instrument, mais il sonne bien, somme toute.

-Edward... » émit-elle faiblement.

Je l'interrompis avant qu'elle n'aille plus loin.

« Tu ne manqueras de rien, je te le promets. Tu ne pourras pas t'ennuyer ici, crois-moi. Il y a une étagère à ta droite qui contient des tas de jeux de société, on pourra...

-Edward…

-Le soleil dehors tape fort le jour, mais tu ne souffriras pas. Attends... » Je dégotai d'une armoire une boîte pleine de verres fumés. « Tu pourras sortir au grand air sans craindre le soleil. Ça fait encore partie de l'inventaire de nos vieilleries. Tiens, tu as le choix; des rayban, des Foster Grant... on a le style aviateur, le style sixties... » Lui laissant la boîte dans les mains, j'explorai plus à fond un placard. « Je t'emmènerai même faire de la plongée. Il doit y avoir un masque et un tuba quelque part là-dedans…

-Edward. »

Il y avait quelque chose dans cet appel qui était plus ferme, et plus désespéré également, et j'arrêtai de soliloquer. Je levai les yeux, me heurtai à ses prunelles emplies de douceur et de détresse à la fois.

Je compris en la contemplant qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de discours rassurant. Ce n'était pas, pour l'heure, ce qui l'apaiserait vraiment.

« Bella… » soufflai-je, perdu.

Qu'avait-elle besoin dans ce cas ? Qu'est-ce qui effacerait cette expression tourmentée ? Qu'est-ce qui calmerait ce cœur trépidant ? Qu'est-ce qui redonnerait des couleurs à ce visage que j'aimais tant ?

Ses mains tremblaient, son corps aussi et j'étais certain qu'il en serait de même de sa voix quand elle entrouvrit les lèvres pour reprendre la parole, mais au contraire, le ton fut clair, sans ambiguïté.

« Fais-moi l'amour. »

* * *

_**A suivre.**_

* * *

_Bonne fin du monde_

_Joyeuses Fêtes_


	55. Prison

_Quatre mois. Quatre mois que c'est le blanc total dans mon cerveau, je n'arrivais plus à écrire et il a suffi que je découvre par hasard une chanson pour que l'inspiration revienne. Ça fait trois jours que je carbure à cette musique pour écrire. C'est tout à fait dans le ton de l'histoire et des émotions que j'essayais tant d'écrire depuis longtemps sans jamais y arriver. Je vous conseille donc de lire ce chapitre en écoutant la chanson **So Cold** de Ben Cocks et Nikisha Reyes._

**Chapitre 54**

**Prison**

Il n'y avait plus de passé. Plus du futur incertain. Que le présent. La fureur des corps. La fureur des sens.

Perdus sur une île déserte, nous n'étions plus des fugitifs, ni un vampire et une humaine. Nous n'étions que deux esprits égarés l'un dans l'autre, assoiffés d'oubli, avides d'ivresse. Désireux à chaque baiser de faire fuir les peurs, à chaque caresse de faire disparaître l'angoisse, à chaque étreinte de faire s'envoler les incertitudes et d'oublier le désespoir.

Et ce fut au zénith de notre extase mutuelle que commença notre nouvelle existence.

**.-.-.-.-.**

* * *

**.-.-.-.-.-.**

**_Jour 1_**

_On essaie de trouver nos marques, de se familiariser avec un environnement qui devra être le nôtre aussi longtemps que notre cavale durera. C'est-à-dire toujours._

**_Jour 2_**

_On reste attentifs à ce qui se passe autour. On craint qu'un ennemi ne débarque à tout moment. On prend les cris des goélands pour des cris de guerre, le craquement d'une branche pour le pas d'un être hostile, le vent dans les arbres pour une présence malvenue._

_On est à l'abri, mais on se méfie de tout._

_On est isolé de tout, mais on craint que ce ne soit qu'une illusion._

_Pris dans l'incertitude et la peur du lendemain._

**_Jour 3_**

_On commence à s'intéresser à l'environnement extérieur pour ce qu'il est réellement; un terrain de chasse potentiel, une plage idyllique reposante, une forêt vierge aussi majestueuse que paisible. La maison n'est plus un abri de fortune. Elle devient petit à petit ce qu'elle doit être; un foyer._

**_Jour 4_**

_Première chasse dans l'océan. On a si peur de se quitter que je me contente du premier grand poisson qui passe près du quai sur lequel m'attend fébrilement ma compagne en comptant les minutes. _

_Je sors de l'eau en vitesse une fois rassasié, me propulse sur le bois qui craque sous mon poids. Elle me heurte de plein fouet et m'étreint comme si j'étais parti depuis six mois. J'ai la même sensation. Alors, en dépit de mon corps trempé, je la serre contre moi sous le soleil de plomb et je ne bouge plus jusqu'à ce que tous les atomes de ma personne soient persuadés qu'elle est bien là avec moi et qu'elle ne disparaîtra pas dans un nuage de fumée._

**_Jour 5_**

_Premier rire depuis des lustres._

_Premier vrai sourire échangé à l'ombre d'un cocotier._

_Premier jour où l'on se permet de vivre, pas de survivre._

**_Jour 6,7,8 ..._**

_Les nuits sont passionnées. Les jours sont sereins._

**_Jour 10_**

_Première livraison de provisions qui est déposée sur le quai par les intendants. Ils repartent sur leur hors-bord sans toucher terre, telles sont les instructions qu'on leur a données au téléphone. Ils ne posent pas de questions, ils sont trop grassement payés pour ça._

**_Jour 11, 12... et les autres qui se confondent. _**

_Le temps devient relatif. Les secondes paraissent des heures et les jours peuvent sembler durer que quelques minutes._

**_.-.-.-.-._**

* * *

**_.-.-.-.-._**

C'était une île paradisiaque, idéale pour nous bien que planait l'ombre des Volturi au-dessus de ce nid douillet. Il était rare que nous parlions d'eux, comme si leur seule évocation provoquerait leur arrivée. Je gardais toujours ma seconde écoute ouverte au maximum de sa capacité au cas où des esprits indésirables s'amènent. Je restais prudent, toutefois la conscience plus tranquille.

Jamais nous ne profitâmes autant l'un de l'autre qu'au cours du mois qui suivit. Toujours dans le passé il avait fallu composer avec nos familles respectives et le temps que nous passions seuls, totalement seuls ensemble, se comptait en heures. Aujourd'hui, ce temps se comptait en jours et, si tout se déroulait selon ce que j'espérais, il s'écoulerait en mois et même en années.

Souvent nos pensées se tournaient vers les nôtres, et toujours ces pensées étaient imprégnées d'amertume. Elles ne duraient jamais longtemps, pourtant, parce que nous nous avions tous les deux et rien n'était insurmontable tant que l'autre était à nos côtés.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

* * *

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

« Je me demande ce que tu attends. » dit-elle soudain.

Nous nous promenions sur la plage un soir, main dans la main, à l'écoute des vagues qui s'échouaient à nos pieds.

« Ce que j'attends?

-Pour me transformer. »

Je stoppai la marche, déconcerté.

« Je te demande pardon? »

La chevelure dans le vent, le visage tourné vers l'océan, elle avait les traits sereins.

« C'est le moment idéal pour le faire et l'endroit est parfait. »

Je la scrutai longuement, incrédule.

« Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille? Nous sommes en sursis. Et si je te transformais et que les Volturi débarquaient tout à coup, en plein milieu de ton sevrage? » arguai-je d'un ton que j'espérais plus neutre que paniqué. « Les traqueurs ne seront réellement relâchés qu'après la date butoir annoncée dans la lettre. Le 3 mars. Dans un an, s'ils ne nous ont pas encore trouvés, nous pourrons alors juger notre planque comme étant vraiment introuvable. Après, nous pourrons... y réfléchir... » Non, réfléchir tendait trop vers l'approbation. « Nous pourrons en rediscuter plus tard. » rectifiai-je.

Je gardai la tête droite, les yeux fixés sur l'horizon, ignorai tant bien que mal son soupir frustré.

« Plus tard... Toujours plus tard... » marmonna-t-elle. « Et si au contraire me transformer nous aidait à faire face aux Volturi? Poursuivre une humaine aveugle et son vampire, c'est faisable. L'un de nous est le maillon faible et nous rend vulnérables. Mais si je suis comme toi, nous...

-Tu n'es pas un maillon faible.

-Je ne suis pas en train de me sous-estimer. Je fais seulement preuve de logistique et de stratégie.

-Tu n'es pas une donnée dans une équation. »

Son visage s'affaissa. Elle ne me relança pas tout de suite et je soupçonnai d'abord une réflexion pour trouver un argument imparable. Mais quand elle releva le menton vers moi, je constatai qu'elle était seulement accablée par la tristesse. Ce fut son coeur qui parla, pas la personne rationnelle.

« Je n'ai plus rien qui me rattache à la vie humaine.»

Tout mon être allait s'élancer vivement pour protester, mais quelque chose dans sa posture m'en empêcha. Je ne devais pas l'interrompre.

« Auparavant, il y avait tant de facteurs à prendre en compte... Aujourd'hui ces facteurs n'existent plus. Je n'ai plus de famille humaine, donc personne de qui je dois me cacher. Je n'ai plus de train de vie humaine, j'ai laissé tomber le lycée, mes projets d'avenir. Nous sommes isolés de la civilisation, sur une île, alors aucune chance que j'attaque un humain durant mon sevrage. Nous avons l'éternité devant nous, un océan à ma disposition pour faire de moi un vampire en parfait contrôle de lui-même. Tu vois? Il n'y a plus de contre, seulement des pour. »

Je tirai sa main vers moi, empoignai l'autre dans le mouvement et amenai ses doigts à ma poitrine.

« Ce n'est pas parce que tu as perdu ta vie humaine que ton humanité n'en vaut plus la peine. »

Elle haussa les épaules, pensive.

« Je n'envoie pas paître mon humanité. Seulement, je ne vois pas l'utilité de continuer ainsi. Si je dois passer le reste de mes jours seule avec toi, autant que nous soyons sur le même pied d'égalité, non? En supposant que personne ne nous trouve jamais, que je vive ici jusqu'à ce que la maladie, la vieillesse, me prenne, et que tu respectes ta parole de rester en vie après mon départ... que feras-tu? Tu vas rester seul ici pour le reste de tes jours par peur que les Volturi veulent leur revanche? Ce n'est pas juste. »

Une de ses mains se délia des miennes pour venir me caresser la joue. Ses doigts trouvèrent un visage marqué d'anxiété.

« Je t'ai dit que c'était à toi de choisir, mais ne vois-tu pas que c'est la meilleure décision, pour moi, pour toi, pour nous? » susurra-t-elle avec un sourire doux. « Tu pourrais le faire, là, maintenant, rien ne te retient ici. »

Et comme pour appuyer ses dires, elle pencha la tête de côté, découvrant sa nuque en une tendre invitation.

Je fermai les yeux.

Pourquoi ce sujet épineux était-il ramené sur le tapis? Pourquoi ici, pourquoi maintenant?

Nous étions sur une île isolée de tout. Et nous devrions être à l'abri de tout. À l'abri du danger, à l'abri de nos tourments, à l'abri de nos choix, de nos décisions. Un sujet pareil n'avait pas sa place ici, hors du temps. Nous étions en suspension, figés dans une bulle qui pouvait éclater à tout moment.

« Edward... » murmura-t-elle, lissant mes lèvres d'un doigt. « Plus rien ne nous retient d'agir. Attendre ne servira à rien. Nous n'avons plus que nous-mêmes. Pour toujours... »

Ses bras enlacèrent mon cou et je me laissai faire, docile statue hypnotisée.

« J'ai tout perdu. Ma famille, la tienne, mes amis, ma vie... La seule chose qu'il me reste et la plus essentielle de toutes, c'est toi. Mais je suis en train de te perdre aussi. »

Je rouvris brusquement les paupières.

« Non. Jamais.

-Si. Ici. Dans ma tête. Tu as presque disparu. Tu m'entoures, tu me hantes, tu me touches, mais je ne te vois plus. Tu es un fantôme.»

Quelque réminiscence de ce qui s'était passé dans la clairière de Forks passa dans ma conscience. Chagrin, colère, peur, ténèbres.

« Je ne veux pas te perdre. Ces jours qu'il me reste, qu'au moins je les passe dans le blanc de tes yeux. Je t'en prie. »

Son menton se nicha sur mon épaule, le vent traitre poussa sa chevelure, découvrant sa nuque offerte, si près de ma bouche, si près de la tentation. Pas de la tentation de m'abreuver, mais bien de la tentation de répondre à son souhait.

Elle était seule avec moi pour toujours... Si l'on ne nous trouvait pas, nous allions rester ensemble, personne ne nous séparerait...

Nous étions sur une île hors du temps, hors de nos tourments. Une île qui pourrait être exclue de toute convention, de toute définition du bien et du mal, de toute loi, de toute règle... Une terre vierge dépourvue de mœurs, d'éthique, de moralité... Une île où il n'y avait plus que deux individus qui n'ont qu'eux-mêmes comme univers...

Ce serait si facile. Si simple. Si fatal...

« Non! »

Je me réveillai de cette transe macabre dans un sursaut.

« Non! » martelai-je, l'empoignant par les épaules et l'éloignant à bout de bras. « Non! Je ne peux pas! Je ne peux pas...

-Tu ne me tueras pas. J'ai confiance en toi.

-Là n'est pas la question! Je ne peux pas te faire ça... Tu ne sais pas... Tu ne sais pas ce qui t'attend!

-C'est un mauvais moment à passer pour moi, je le reconnais, mais je n'ai pas peur. Tu seras là...

-Non...

-Edward, je t'en prie...

-Non! »

Les jambes soudain molles, je m'affaissai à genoux. Bella suivit le mouvement, ses deux mains prenant en coupe mes joues. Ma détresse la prit au dépourvu. Elle s'attendait à une rebuffade, pas à de la panique pure.

« Edward?

-Ce n'était pas comme ça que ça devait se passer... Ce n'était pas comme ça que j'avais envisagé la chose... » murmurai-je d'une voix éteinte.

Je m'écroulai, la tête contre ce coeur tambourinant sa poitrine. Un coeur qui m'était si précieux... Si précieuse vie... Y mettre un terme? Éteindre cette musique à tout jamais? Un instrument pareil n'avait pas à être interrompu. C'était dans l'ordre des choses qu'il s'éteint de lui-même, qu'il cesse de jouer quand sa symphonie serait terminée. On n'avait pas à choisir quand y mettre un terme. Personne ne devrait avoir ce pouvoir.

Prenant conscience qu'il s'agissait plus de frayeur que d'obstination de ma part, ses doigts s'enfouirent dans mes cheveux, me caressèrent et me calmèrent.

« Tu envisageais quoi alors? » m'encouragea-t-elle.

L'oreille toujours appuyée aux creux de sa poitrine, je fermai à nouveau les yeux.

Depuis quand avais-je vraiment envisagé quoi que ce soit? Je ne m'étais jamais questionné au-delà du oui ou du non, il me semble. Je n'avais jamais passé ce stade et envisagé le "comment". Excepté une fois... Pour guérir Bella... Mais j'y avais vite renoncé.

Renoncé ou juste relégué dans un coin censuré de ma conscience? Parce qu'y penser concrètement à ce "comment", c'était admettre que j'avais fait un choix, non?

Non, je n'avais pas choisi... pas encore. Je ne pouvais pas avoir choisi.

Pourtant... Si je n'avais pas de choix de fait, le "comment", lui, était déjà bien défini dans ma tête, réalisai-je tout à coup.

Mon dieu... J'avais choisi! J'avais fait un choix et je ne le savais pas encore jusqu'à cette seconde.

« Je voulais que tu voies avant.

-Que je voie...?

-Que tu voies, que tu subisses cette opération dont parlait Akiko. Je voulais que tu voies le monde en tant qu'humaine avant de l'abandonner. Et ensuite, quand j'aurais été certain que tu savais bien tout ce que tu allais perdre, que tu l'aies vu de tes propres yeux, j'aurais peut-être pu... Je... »

Seigneur, que c'était dur de dire à haute voix ce qu'on n'osait s'avouer à soi-même.

« Si... Si je penchais du côté du "oui", j'aurais tout fait pour que tu échappes à la souffrance. » commençai-je, étonné par la clarté soudaine de mes propres pensées. « Je ne pourrais pas supporter de te voir souffrir un tel martyre. Trois jours à te tortiller en tout sens, brûlée vive de l'intérieure et je devrais qu'être un témoin de ton agonie, impuissant? Et après, le calvaire ne ferait que commencer. Des semaines, des mois, des années à éprouver une soif dévorante pour un sang que tu ne pourrais jamais obtenir. Des années à vouloir tuer des gens qui auraient pu être pour toi des connaissances, des collègues, des amis... Ce serait un supplice inimaginable, une lutte contre toi-même constante. Et je devrais te regarder te consumer sur place, impuissant encore? Non! Je ne veux pas ça... Je ne veux pas ça pour toi... Tu ne mérites pas ça. Tu mérites tellement mieux...» me lamentai-je, mes mains crispées dans son dos, l'enroulant dans une étreinte protectrice. Protection contre ce futur que je ne voulais pas pour elle.

Ses bras frêles enlacèrent à nouveau mon cou, mais cette fois cela ne se voulait pas une étreinte tentatrice. Gagnée par ma détresse, il y eut des larmes dans sa voix.

« Edward... Mais quelle autre issue aurais-je eue? Tous les tiens en sont passés par là...

-Et aucun d'entre eux ne souhaiterait à personne de vivre un calvaire pareil. »

Je relevai la tête, l'écartai pour mieux appuyer mon front contre le sien, me perdre dans les deux puits.

« Akiko et Carlisle avaient songé à des méthodes médicales pour adoucir la transformation. Et Akiko travaillait sur un prototype de dérivé de sang humain, tu te souviens? Je... Si jamais j'optais pour le "oui", ce fameux, ce redoutable "oui", j'aurais voulu attendre qu'elle concrétise ses recherches avant de te transformer. Tu n'aurais pas eu à souffrir de la soif si du sang synthétique humain était à ta disposition... Il te faudrait déjà passer l'éternité à voir se faner la vie autour de toi, à voir le monde changer, à voir ceux qui t'entourent disparaître les uns après les autres alors... si tu devais être condamnée à ça, qu'au moins cette transformation te soit plus légère, que la condition qui est la mienne te soit vivable, pas supportable. Ce serait bien le moins que je peux faire vu tout ce que tu devrais affronter par la suite. »

Sont front quitta le mien le temps d'un baiser, le temps d'une caresse apaisante contre ma joue.

« Je comprends. » reconnut-elle, un faible sourire aux lèvres. « Mais aujourd'hui ni Carlisle ni Akiko ne sont là. Et nous ne pouvons les atteindre.

-Je sais... C'est pour ça que je… Je ne peux pas te faire ça. Pas comme ça, pas comme moi je l'ai vécu. Je n'en peux plus de te voir souffrir. Tu as déjà tellement souffert à cause de moi. Ne me demande pas de t'infliger ce sort, je t'en prie. Ne me demande pas d'être ton bourreau. »

Ses lèvres trouvèrent les miennes, les effleurèrent.

« Chut. Tu n'es pas mon bourreau, tu ne le seras jamais. »

J'étais encore paniqué. Paniqué par ce "oui" que je venais d'admettre malgré moi. Je réalisais que j'avais pris ma décision, mais que j'étais incapable de l'assumer. Parce que ce serait toujours mal, pour moi. Peu importe que l'idée soit logique, elle demeurerait toujours un crime.

Bella n'insista plus. Elle se contenta de me garder dans ses bras. Avouer la voie vers laquelle je tendais pour elle m'ébranlait déjà au plus haut point, elle le savait. C'était une décision grave. Quant à l'appliquer... je refusais d'y songer. Pour le moment.

Bella resta donc là, berçante, rassurante, et moi je m'accrochai à elle.

Elle me demanda pardon pour l'insistance. Je lui demandai pardon pour ma lâcheté.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

* * *

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Elle était cachée dans une crique de la forêt. Une chute d'eau enterrait ses sanglots, mais rien qu'à sa silhouette affaissée sur elle-même, je compris ce qui se passait.

Moment de faiblesse, moment où le désespoir est plus fort que le contrôle et fait surface.

La tête dans les genoux, Bella pleurait près de la cascade. Quand elle entendit mes pas sur les rochers humides, elle ne chercha pas à masquer sa peine. Elle se releva néanmoins et eut un petit haussement d'épaule d'excuse. J'embrassai les sillons de larmes sur ses joues et sa tête s'enfouit contre ma poitrine.

Je ne demandai pas la source exacte de sa tristesse. Pas besoin. Elle avait toutes les raisons du monde de pleurer, de toute façon, et c'était la première fois depuis notre arrivée que je la voyais flancher.

Je me contentai de la tenir au creux de mes bras et les pleurs s'estompèrent tranquillement. Je ne dis rien bien que chaque larme versée me tuait et chaque sanglot me torturait. Elle pouvait bien se laisser aller à quelques larmes. C'était sain de pleurer que j'avais entendu dire. Étant donné tout ce qui lui était arrivé, elle en avait légitimement le droit. Seulement, elle ne le méritait pas. Elle méritait des rires, des bonheurs, de l'insouciance, pas des larmes.

Une transformation? Quelque chose me disait que ce n'était pas l'éternité dans le blanc de mes yeux qui la rendrait plus heureuse. Ce n'était pas ça qui arrangerait notre situation. Ce n'était pas ça qui ferait disparaître pour de bon les larmes. Oh! Si, elles disparaîtraient, son corps mort serait incapable de faire fonctionner ses glandes lacrymales, ce qui n'empêcherait en rien la douleur et le désespoir de se manifester.

Ce fut la première fois, depuis notre arrivée sur cette île, que certaines pensées déplaisantes, mais vraies, me traversèrent l'esprit: Bella n'avait pas sa place ici, isolée du monde, en cavale. Ici, c'était une prison.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

* * *

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Avec des feuilles de palmiers séchées, elle s'amusait à tresser ce qui allait peut-être être un panier, ou un chapeau, ou bien une corde, ou un hamac. Difficile à dire. Le but de la manoeuvre était plus de s'occuper les mains et passer le temps que de construire un truc utilisable.

Je m'approchai, lui ôtai ses verres fumés. Il me fallait voir ses yeux. Je surplombai son corps pour la protéger du soleil et pris ensuite son visage en coupe dans mes paumes. Je la dévisageai longtemps. Elle se laissa faire, patiente et paisible.

« Je peux te demander une faveur? » finis-je par laisser tomber.

« Ce que tu veux.

-C'est un désir égoïste.

-Laisse-moi en juger par moi-même. »

J'eus tout à coup la gorge nouée. J'ouvris la bouche deux fois avant de parvenir à laisser sortir un son.

« Souris-moi. »

Ses yeux s'arrondirent, ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent, mais je la coupai avant qu'elle ne réplique.

« Souris-moi. Je t'en prie, donne moi l'illusion que tout est rentré dans l'ordre. Mens-moi et dis-moi que tu es heureuse ici. »

Elle ne me sourit pas ni ne me révéla qu'elle était heureuse.

Elle se contenta de me prendre par la main et de se diriger vers la maison. Elle me fit asseoir à côté d'elle au piano de Carlisle.

Elle toucha le clavier pour la première fois depuis notre arrivée.

D'une attaque franche et profonde, elle s'empara de l'instrument et s'abîma dans les notes. Prirent ainsi vie ses peurs, ses angoisses, son désespoir. Sa famille lui manquait. La mienne aussi.

Elle ne demandait rien, ne se plaignait pas. Je ne perçus aucune animosité dans sa symphonie, jamais de rancune, jamais de regret.

Elle me sourit à travers le piano, comme je le lui avais demandé, mais ne mentit pas. Elle se montra franche. Elle ne me donna pas ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre. Elle me donna ce que je _devais_ entendre. La vérité. L'honnêteté. Ainsi je pus lire à travers sa musique un amour infini, une énorme gratitude envers moi, un bonheur sans égal d'être à mes côtés et... caché entre deux notes, une tristesse sans fond.

La lune pleurait à nouveau.

Quoi de plus normal. La lune n'était pas faite pour être prisonnière dans une cage. Une belle cage, certes. Idyllique, un paradis terrestre entouré d'eau. Mais une cage tout de même.

« Merci... » chuchotai-je, bouleversé, quand elle eut terminé.

A cet instant, les pensées néfastes, mais vraies, revinrent prendre d'assaut ma conscience.

Ce n'était pas la solution pour elle. La cavale, la fuite, la vie de fugitif, ne devaient pas être le plan final. Ce devait être qu'une étape d'un plan plus élaboré.

Mais lequel?

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

* * *

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Je sortis de l'eau et remontai tranquillement jusqu'à la plage. Cette fois j'étais allé beaucoup plus loin et beaucoup plus profondément dans l'océan pour attraper une proie plus consistante. J'avais réussi à trouver un banc de requins blancs et leur goût s'était avéré plus intéressant. La chasse était presque amusante au fond de l'océan. Et ça m'avait pris quelques heures au lieu de quelques minutes.

Quand je criai pour annoncer mon arrivée, j'aperçus la silhouette de Bella apparaître sur la plage et courir dans ma direction. Elle était si belle. Une Robinson Crusoé magnifique.

Je la cueillis dans mes bras et la fis tournoyer dans les airs avant de l'étreindre à l'étouffer.

La tenant en silence, les pieds léchés par les vagues qui remontaient sur le sable, je réalisai un truc étrange.

Elle ne m'avait pas manqué.

Son odeur que je retrouvais, c'était la mienne aussi. Sa présence, elle était toujours là, en moi, autour de moi. Où que j'aille, je la sentais constamment à mes côtés. Elle ne me quittait jamais.

Depuis le chalet à Rîm, depuis notre première fusion, un morceau de Bella s'était incrusté à moi. Elle ne pouvait me manquer dans ces conditions.

Ce constat fait, je me demandai vaguement pourquoi il m'apparaissait important de reconnaître que nos séparations ne me déchiraient plus comme avant.

Plus tard, j'allais réaliser que ce constat m'aiderait à prendre une décision peut-être plus grave encore que sa transformation, et ce en lien direct avec les pensées néfastes, mais vraies qui s'immisçaient de plus en plus souvent dans ma tête.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

* * *

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Un matin, je la surpris à s'amuser à fouiller dans les vieux coffres d'Esmé.

« Je me suis permis d'explorer la maison.

-Tu en as le droit. Cette maison est à toi.

-J'ai trouvé de vieux vêtements d'époque. Je l'ai deviné, à l'odeur. »

Sur le lit étaient étalées quelques babioles anciennes: un caraco, un chapeau haut de forme, de longs gants de velours, un noeud papillon, un pantalon avec bretelles élastique.

« Et j'ai trouvé ceci. »

Elle ouvrit son poing pour me montrer deux anneaux au creux de sa paume.

Je me figeai un instant, ce qu'elle ne remarqua pas.

« J'ai été étonnée. Ce sont les seuls bijoux de la maison. Pourtant, je suis certaine que Carlisle a offert des tas de bijoux à Esmé. »

J'observai les anneaux d'un air songeur.

« Oui. Mais Esmé les garde... les gardait avec elle à Forks. Ceux-ci ne sont pas à elle.

-À qui sont ces bagues, alors?

-Ce ne sont pas des bagues. Ce sont des alliances. Celles de mes parents. »

Je souris à son visage ébahi.

« Oh! »

Sa main trembla aussitôt, comme si les anneaux pesaient tout à coup très lourd dans sa paume. Je pris sa main ouverte dans la mienne et contemplai ces souvenirs avec un brin de nostalgie.

« Carlisle les avait gardées, à la demande de ma mère sur son lit de mort. Elle était tellement persuadée qu'il allait me guérir qu'elle lui a demandé de me les donner lorsque j'irais mieux. »

Je fus pris d'un petit rire caustique.

« D'une certaine manière, elle avait vu juste; je m'en suis sorti, mais certainement pas de la façon dont elle s'y attendait. » Je soupirai tout en caressant du bout du doigt le métal d'un des anneaux. « Je ne les ai pas voulues. Elles ne signifiaient rien pour moi, à l'époque. Je ne me souvenais presque pas de mes parents à ma transformation, tu comprends. »

Je pris l'alliance de ma mère, la fit tourner entre mes doigts. Elle étincelait sous les rayons du soleil qui traversaient la fenêtre. Je fus renvoyé à d'autres souvenirs, plus récents, où je découvrais qu'un certain désir m'étreignait. Un désir d'officialiser ce qui était indestructible.

« Apparemment, Carlisle n'a pas voulu s'en débarrasser et les a entreposées ici. Il s'est sûrement dit qu'un jour j'aurais envie de récupérer ce genre de souvenirs de mon ancienne famille. Il a bien fait. »

Curieux, je saisis doucement la main gauche de Bella, effleurai son annulaire. Le bijou glissa sur son doigt avec aisance. Comme un gant. Bizarrement, je ne fus pas du tout étonné, comme si le destin avait prévu le coup depuis un siècle.

Ma compagne retenait sa respiration. Elle comprit ce que j'étais en train de faire.

« Edward, c'était à ta mère. Je ne peux pas... »

Elle se tut, secoua la tête. Elle oublia ses réserves et prit ma main gauche. Elle était curieuse aussi. L'anneau de mon père y glissa aussi aisément que celle de ma mère pour Bella.

Révélation. Émotions palpables dans l'air.

« Je crois qu'elles sont à leur place maintenant. Là où elles doivent vraiment se trouver. » lui dis-je, serrant sa main ornée du bijou entre mes doigts.

J'amenai sa main à mes lèvres, embrassai ce symbole d'union. Elle exhala un soupir tremblotant.

« Edward?

-Oui?

-C'est quoi la version masculine de _warmi_? »

Je souris, ému.

« _Kusa._

-_Kusa_... »

_Kusa_ et _warmi_ unirent leurs lèvres, dans la petite maison, sur une plage ensoleillée d'une île perdue au milieu de l'océan. Sans témoins, sans révérend, sans cérémonie, sans artifice. Aucun besoin de tout ça. Nous nous avions. Peu importe le reste.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

* * *

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Le soir était tombé. Nous venions de recevoir une nouvelle livraison de provisions. Les bras chargés par les cartons qui venaient d'être déposés sur le quai, je ne remarquai pas immédiatement sur le chemin du retour que les lampes dans la maison éclairaient deux silhouettes dans le salon, non pas une.

Ce fut lorsque je vis passer dans la fenêtre une ombre beaucoup trop grande pour être celle de ma compagne que je m'alertai.

Les cartons furent jetés à terre et je me précipitai à l'intérieur.

« Bella! »

Pris d'effroi, je m'attendais au pire des scénarios lorsque j'arrivai en trombe dans le salon. Les Volturi nous avaient trouvés!

« _Napaykullayki_, Eduardo. »

Je freinai sec sur le tapis.

« Phileos!? » m'exclamai-je, ahuri.

Bella, sagement assise dans un fauteuil, son ordinateur portable sur les genoux, me lança un sourire ravi.

Je considérai le faux dieu qui se tenait avec nonchalance à ses côtés.

« Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ici? » m'énervai-je.

« Chaca est venu nous rendre une petite visite de courtoisie. »

Il grogna au surnom, mais conscient qu'il m'avait fait une peur bleue, Pachacamac eut un sourire plein d'arrogance et il oublia d'être mécontent.

Il agita un petit objet dans ses mains; le téléphone que lui avait donné Bella dans la jungle pour prendre en photo l'usine qui avait empoisonné des enfants péruviens.

« J'ai pris quelques clichés de l'usine qui déverse des déchets dans la rivière. »

J'avais complètement oublié cette histoire d'empoisonnement des eaux. A dire vrai, j'avais même cru que Phileos aurait dédain du cadeau de Bella et qu'il se débarrasserait de l'appareil au plus vite. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il prendrait son idée au sérieux.

« Reste à les ... » Il se tourna vers ma compagne « comment dites-vous, Lata? Publier?

-En quelque sorte oui. On va les mettre sur Internet. »

Je les observai tous les deux agir comme si la situation était normale.

«Je croyais que nous nous étions entendus pour ne plus jamais nous revoir.

-Edward. » gronda Bella.

Le faux dieu croisa les bras, teigneux.

« C'aurait été le cas si votre technologie n'était pas si exaspérante. Je tiens à faire payer ces Américains pour ce qu'ils ont fait à mon peuple et...

-Et il ne savait pas comment faire pour publier les photos. »

Il fit la moue, refusa d'avouer qu'il était un grand ignorant concernant toute forme de technologie, néanmoins il lui donna l'appareil. En moins de deux, Bella se connecta au réseau.

« Voilà, c'est fait.

-Vous n'avez rien fait.

-Si. Je me suis inventé un compte dans plein des réseaux sociaux et j'ai posté vos photos. Toute la planète peut les voir maintenant. »

Il oublia mon accueil froid et se pencha sur l'écran, fasciné.

« On est loin des _quipus_ et des parchemins, ma foi.

-Des qui...?

-_Quipus_. C'était le principal système de communication entre les Incas. »

Content de m'ignorer et ravi que sa présence m'agace, il se lança dans une vaste explication sur ces cordes avec des noeuds qui signifiaient des mots et des nombres différents.

« Du braille en cordage! C'est fascinant! »

Seulement parce que Bella était divertie d'avoir de la visite, je me résignai à ne pas jeter dehors le vampire qui s'amenait comme un cheveu sur la soupe.

« Comment vont les Amazones? Sont-elles bien cachées? » s'enquit-elle bientôt.

« Le clan se porte bien aux dernières nouvelles. » se contenta-t-il de dire.

Je le vrillais d'un tel regard incendiaire que Pachacamac finit par capituler.

« Apparemment, votre retraite se passe bien aussi. Je vais retourner à mon lac, maintenant. Adieu; _Huq ratukama_.

-"_Yusulpayki_, Bella, de m'avoir aidé avec ces photos." » mima ma compagne avec un faux air de reproche.

Le vampire leva les yeux au ciel.

« _Yusulpayki_, _Lata_, pour ces photos. » marmonna-t-il de mauvaise grâce.

La seconde suivante, il n'était plus dans le salon.

Sans un bruit, sans crier gare, il avait disparu, comme à son habitude.

« Bon vent. » bougonnai-je.

C'était une visite inattendue, pas vraiment désirée, mais somme toute distrayante. Du moins pour Bella. Nous étions seuls depuis un certain temps et cette apparition eut quelque chose d'incongru pour moi. C'était notre cocon ici, notre planque, notre refuge. Il le profanait en s'y invitant.

Ce fut en tout cas mon sentiment la première fois qu'il vint. Car cette visite ne fut pas la dernière, contrairement à ce que j'aurais pu croire.

Commença un nouveau train de vie où Phileos apparaissait de temps en temps. Il était le seul à connaître notre cachette et le seul qui pouvait se permettre de venir sans nous mettre en danger, étant donné son don. Au début, il ne vint que pour nous narguer, content de briser notre tranquillité. C'était puéril comme comportement, mais il n'en avait cure. Pour lui, nous déranger, c'était sa façon personnelle de nous faire payer sa propre tranquillité perdue puisqu'il guettait sans cesse le jour où les Volturi traqueraient notre piste jusqu'à son territoire.

Si au début ces visites se voulaient provocatrices, elles finirent petit à petit par devenir un rendez-vous apprécié des deux partis. Même moi je commençai à y prendre plaisir. Toujours à reculons et avec ses airs butés, Phileos se faisait parfois bavard et répondait aux éternelles questions de Bella sur la culture inca et son existence de dieu dispensateur de vie et de mort. Il prenait de moins en moins la mouche si on l'appelait Chaca et le mot _Lata_ devint davantage un surnom amical qu'une insulte.

Le jour où il s'amena presque euphorique pour nous annoncer que l'usine américaine allait fermer et être poursuivie en justice, ses visites prirent une tournure franchement sympathique. Il était reconnaissant envers nous de l'avoir aidé pour les photos, ne le dit bien sûr qu'à demi-mot. Il ne l'aurait jamais admis, mais il nous traita presque avec cordialité à partir de ce moment.

Et ce fut lors d'une promenade dans la jungle derrière la maison, que je compris que Phileos ne tolérait plus Bella; il l'acceptait. Et même plus, il l'estimait.

D'abord, ce fut une promenade en duo, jusqu'à que le vampire s'incruste et s'ajuste à notre pas. A mesure que je l'observais agir, je mis peu à peu de la distance entre nous et, pour mieux observer ce que j'étais en train de découvrir sur lui, bientôt je me retrouvai à suivre Bella et Chaca alors qu'ils discouraient tous les deux en marchant à travers les palmiers. Je suivais à peine le fil de la conversation, plus titillé par la façon dont le vampire se tenait aux côtés de Bella.

« _Manà_, je n'ai pas de nouvelles des Amazones, c'est contre le marché que nous avions passé. Personne ne doit s'aventurer sur le terrain de l'autre, vous avez la mémoire courte.

-Vous êtes passé par le Brésil pour nous conduire ici la dernière fois, non?

-La dernière fois, vous étiez dans mes pattes et vous avez le don de limiter beaucoup les moyens de se déplacer rapidement, _Lata_. Je n'ai plus besoin de passer par le Brésil pour atteindre votre île, je n'ai qu'à longer le territoire à la nage.

-Ah, j'aurais dû y penser. L'eau, ça vous connaît, Monsieur-le-dieu-qui-vit-au-fond-d'un-lac. Dommage que vous n'ayez pas de nouvelles. J'étais curieuse de savoir comment ils s'en sortaient... »

Ils se narguaient tous les deux, se taquinaient. Ça faisait longtemps que Bella ne se laissait plus impressionner par sa prestance de faux dieu. Lui par contre, ça ne faisait pas longtemps qu'il la considérait avec un sourire sans condescendance. Il la tançait sans arrêt, mais c'était un jeu maintenant, pas de la mesquinerie.

« Vous voulez surtout savoir si Nahuel s'en tient à ce régime de végétarien comme vous l'appelez.

-Aussi. Qui sait, il influencera peut-être sa tante et le trio aussi.

-Vains espoirs. Préserver les humains, elles n'en ont cure.

-Mais leur protégé est moitié humain. J'aurais quelques remords de m'en prendre à ce qui est somme toute la moitié de ce qu'est Nah-aaah! »

Une racine sortie de terre fit trébucher Bella. J'allais m'élancer pour la rattraper, mais je me clouai sur place quand Pachacamac plongea la main pour attraper son coude et la remettre sur pied.

« _Lata_ un jour, _Lata_ toujours. Ce que vous êtes maladroite, c'est incroyable. Incapable de mettre un pied devant l'autre sans vous étaler par terre. »

Insultant dans ses paroles, prévenant dans ses gestes.

Je ne défigeai pas, sonné par l'ultime preuve que je venais d'obtenir sur les sentiments de Phileos. Il l'appréciait et ne s'en rendait même pas compte. Il veillait sur elle et n'en avait pas du tout conscience.

« Et vous, alors? » Il se tourna vers moi. « Qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour lui rendre ses yeux à cette mortelle? Mordez-la, par le grand _Inti_. » Il ne remarqua pas que je l'examinais et se détourna aussitôt. « Vous n'en avez pas assez de ne pas être son égal, de ne rien voir et vous prendre les pieds partout? » qu'il demanda à Bella. Cette dernière se remettait à marcher, l'air de rien. Elle n'avait même pas réalisé que Phileos l'avait touché pour la première fois. Elle n'avait pas compris que le geste qu'il venait de commettre, aucun vampire ne le ferait hormis ma famille.

Je secouai la tête, accordant enfin attention à la conversation.

« Elle est égale à moi. Supérieure même. » répliquai-je d'un ton sec. Ce à quoi Bella eut un soupir exaspéré. Je l'idéalisais trop, selon elle.

« Pas sur le plan équilibre si vous voulez mon avis.

-Ma transformation est un sujet qui ne regarde que nous, Chaca. » releva gentiment Bella avec un sourire indulgent. « Et puis, qu'est-ce qui vous dit que je cesserais vraiment de me prendre les pieds partout une fois transformée? J'ai peut-être des gênes de maladresse si profondément enfouis dans mon ADN que ça me suivrait dans ma seconde vie, qui sait.

-Ça, je veux bien le croire. » s'esclaffa le faux dieu.

Ils continuèrent à déambuler dans la jungle tandis que je les observais toujours de loin. Ce fut en les étudiant tous les deux, mais davantage en observant le comportement de Chaca, que je compris une chose importante. Une chose cruciale qui m'aida à prendre une certaine décision. LA décision. La décision qui me détruirait et réglerait tout en même temps.

La solution était là. C'était la résultante de ces idées néfastes, mais vraies, qui tournoyaient dans ma tête depuis un certain temps. Cette solution me pendait au bout du nez depuis un bon moment déjà, mais je refusais qu'elle fasse surface, qu'elle prenne une place de choix dans ma tête. Je ne pouvais pas songer à cela. C'était mal. Cela allait en sens contraire de toutes les promesses que je m'étais faites, de toutes les promesses que je lui avais faites.

Mais, justement, n'avais-je pas failli à ma propre parole? Et ce depuis le début?

Ne m'étais-je pas promis de ne jamais dire à Isabella Swan ce que j'étais? De garder le secret sur mes sentiments?

Ne m'étais-je pas promis de ne jamais l'exposer aux dangers de mon univers?

Ne lui avais-je pas promis, après le tragique accident avec James, que plus jamais elle ne subirait un traitement pareil?

Ne lui avais-je pas promis que Victoria n'atteindrait jamais ma famille ni jamais la sienne?

Ne lui avais-je pas promis que cette année serait beaucoup moins mouvementée que la dernière?

Ne lui avais-je pas garanti que jamais les Volturi ne seraient à craindre?

Ne lui avais-je pas garanti que jamais l'histoire d'Otoshi et Akiko ne se répéterait?

Ne m'étais-je pas promis qu'Isabella Swan aurait la plus heureuse des existences humaines possible?

Toutes des paroles trahies, toutes des promesses rompues.

Pour une seule raison: parce que j'étais là. Parce que j'existais.

Il m'était arrivé une fois, une seule fois, d'envisager ce que j'étais en train d'envisager malgré moi en ce moment. C'était arrivé le soir du bal, après l'appel funeste de Victoria. J'y avais songé pour être aussitôt interrompu par ma soeur. Ce n'est pas la solution, ça ne mènerait à rien, avait-elle certifié. Peut-être. Mais, si à l'époque elle avait été en mesure de voir plus loin, de voir la menace Volturi, aurait-elle tiré la même conclusion?

Je me pétrifiai alors que le centre de mon univers déambulait dans la jungle aux côtés du plus improbable ami que l'on puisse trouver. Mes pensées me piégèrent sur place, acides et révélatrices à la fois. Bienfaitrices et destructrices. Insensées et pourtant si justes.

Renée apparut dans mes souvenirs. Ses paroles me revinrent en tête. « _Attention, elle ne peut aimer qu'une fois. Bella est comme son père. Il a tourné la page après mon départ, mais il n'y a plus de pages, plus de suite, le livre se termine là._ »

Elle avait tort. D'autres chapitres avaient fini par suivre, l'histoire avait continué, le livre n'était pas terminé. Charlie... N'avait-il pas fini par trouver Sue? N'avait-il pas fini par trouver le moyen d'être heureux, de recommencer à zéro?

Les humains avaient un talent naturel pour ça. Bella plus que les autres. N'avait-elle pas perdu la vie qu'elle avait toujours connue en devenant aveugle? Elle avait dû tout recommencer à zéro, réapprendre à vivre d'une autre façon. Et elle avait réussi. Elle était douée pour ça. Elle était douée pour tourner la page.

Les yeux fixés sur la jungle, j'observai ce coin de paradis sur terre. Un paradis qui était devenu une prison.

Mes pensées m'empoisonnaient de l'intérieur, mais je n'avais que faire de moi parce que ces pensées étaient vraies et incontestables.

« Edward? Edward, tu es là?

-Vous traînez derrière, blanc-bec! »

Je défigeai de ma posture, avançai d'un pas automatique pour les rejoindre, tâchai de faire valoir mes talents de comédien.

« J'arrive! »

La promenade prit fin sans autre incident. Je demeurai dans une sorte d'état second qui heureusement ne fut pas détecté par les deux autres.

Notre visiteur voulut prendre congé de nous, mais il me fallait le retenir à tout prix. Je ne devais pas attendre une autre de ses visites ou alors mes convictions se désintègreraient bien vite et je me trouverais des tas de prétextes pour y renoncer.

Je m'ébrouai, tentai d'opprimer la part catastrophée de ma personne au profit de la part réfléchie.

Je profitai du fait que Bella était rentrée chercher à manger dans le frigo pour prendre Chaca à part.

« Je dois m'entretenir avec vous. Seul à seul. »

Il fronça les sourcils, intrigué par mon ton soudain grave, comprit toutefois ma demande.

« Allez-y, je viens de la couper de notre voix. Elle ne nous entendra pas. »

Je devais faire vite alors je parlai à un débit vampirique.

« Vous connaissez bien Aro. »

Il grimaça aussitôt que je mentionnai le nom. Il n'avait pas du tout envie de parler de lui, mais se résigna à m'écouter.

« D'après vous, s'il avait à choisir entre exploiter mon talent, celui de Bella et notre talent combiné, lequel des trois choisirait-il? »

La question l'étonna. Il ne voyait pas où je voulais en venir. Il réfléchit néanmoins quelques instants.

« Votre talent combiné n'est utile qu'à vous deux. Puissant, mais Aro ne pourrait pas en profiter personnellement puisqu'il ne fonctionne que si on vous attaque, vous deux. Il pourrait l'apprécier pour le côté intimidation et prestige qu'il aime bien montrer aux clans rivaux.

-Mais ce ne serait pas son premier choix. » conclus-je.

Il acquiesça.

« Quant à la deuxième option... Le bouclier de votre _warmi_ serait peut-être plus étendu une fois transformée, mais à quoi bon l'utiliser quand on a déjà une avant-garde des plus destructrice, comme ce Alec et cette Jane? » Il se fit encore songeur avant de trancher vraiment. « Non, ce serait un pouvoir intrusif qui intéresserait vraiment Aro. Un pouvoir qui peut cerner l'ennemi de loin pour avoir une longueur d'avance sur lui avant même une confrontation.

-Mon pouvoir, autrement dit. »

Son regard rosé se rétrécit sur moi, soupçonneux.

« Pourquoi m'avoir posé la question si vous étiez déjà arrivé à la même conclusion que moi?

-Pour avoir un avis neutre. Pour être certain que ma décision est la plus juste.

-Quelle décision? »

L'expression de mon visage devait parler d'elle-même, car il s'exclama aussitôt: « Ah, non! Vous n'allez pas faire ce que je crois? »

Je le quittai des yeux pour regarder l'horizon; un espace neutre dont j'avais besoin pour rester sur mes positions sans être influencé.

« Le 3 mars approche.

-Que se passe-t-il le 3 mars?

-Les Volturi ont donné rendez-vous à ma famille. Une occasion de nous rendre sans résistance avant qu'Aro ne déploie ses troupes pour de bon pour nous retrouver. »

Je serrai les poings, regardai avec détermination l'horizon derrière lequel se trouvait le continent européen.

« J'irai au rendez-vous. Seul. »

Les vagues agitées meublèrent le silence qui s'ensuivit.

J'étais très content de m'être décidé alors que j'étais dans le sillage de Chaca. Il parasitait notre présence et, où qu'elle fût dans le monde, Alice ne verrait pas mon choix.

« C'est du suicide. » déclara enfin le faux dieu.

« Non. Je vais proposer mes services à Aro. En échange, je lui demanderai de laisser ma famille tranquille. Pour l'instant, il ne connaît que le don combiné. Quand il connaîtra mon talent personnel, il oubliera le bouclier-miroir et ne pourra refuser un tel marché. Il a trop à y gagner. Aro est trop vicieux, trop manipulateur et, vous l'avez dit vous-même, il va adorer l'idée de pouvoir espionner de loin tous ceux qui l'entourent. Mon pouvoir va le séduire beaucoup plus que tous les autres. »

Les bras croisés, Phileos se campa devant moi.

« Vous voulez jouer le rôle du sacrifié.

-Je vois plutôt ça comme une opportunité.

-L'opportunité de faire quoi?

-De laisser une chance à ceux que j'aime de vivre en paix.

-Et en deuil de vous.

-Je serais toujours vivant. Mais coupé des autres, c'est tout. »

Il secoua le menton, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

« Vous voulez laisser la _Lata_ seule sur cette île? » s'enquit-il, médusé.

« Juste le temps de m'assurer que le marché que je veux passer est respecté. Après, elle pourra rentrer chez elle.

-J'ai peine à croire que vous allez laisser cette_ Lata_ seule. »

Il avait raison. Jamais je ne laisserais Bella seule. Jamais je ne l'abandonnerais... À moins d'avoir la certitude qu'elle serait entre de bonnes mains.

« Elle ne le sera pas. »

A la façon dont je le fouillai du regard, Chaca comprit où je voulais en venir.

« Ne comptez pas sur moi pour jouer les gardiens! » cracha-t-il, hargneux. « C'est non.

-Je ne vous demande rien.

-Parfait.

-Parce que je sais que vous le ferez tout de même, malgré vous, sans que je ne demande quoi que ce soit. »

Il eut l'air perdu tout à coup.

« Que je fasse quoi au juste?

-Veiller sur elle.

-Je n'ai pas le temps de surveiller une mortelle infirme. Et effacez ce sourire insolent de votre visage, jeune effronté! » s'insurgea-t-il tandis que je ne pouvais retenir mon amusement de se manifester.

« C'est plus fort que vous. Vous l'aimez bien, ma _lata onqonsca_. »

Il ouvrit la bouche, prêt à riposter, mais il n'y avait rien à redire à cela. Je l'avais trop bien cerné, mieux qu'il ne se cernait lui-même.

A défaut de ne pouvoir me contredire là-dessus, Phileos attaqua sous un autre angle.

« Et moi dans tout cela? Aro vous inspectera, qu'il accepte votre marché ou non, il vous inspectera pour s'assurer de votre honnêteté. Il verra défiler toute votre vie. Et il me verra. Il verra le secret des amazones aussi. Vous nous dévoilerez à lui!

-Ce sera la première clause de notre marché; je lui livre toutes les pensées de ses ennemis, de ses alliés même, des gens qui voudraient le poignarder dans le dos, de clans isolés qui voudraient contester son autorité. En échange, il ne doit jamais savoir les miennes et laisser ma famille tranquille.

-Même s'il vous donne sa parole, il trouvera un moyen de contourner ce marché.

-Je crois qu'il est trop avide de connaître ce qui se cache dans la tête des autres pour prendre le risque de me leurrer. Il ne peut pas me déjouer, je saurai toujours s'il me ment ou pas. »

Le plan que je préparais était solide. Pratiquement infaillible. Et Phileos dût bien le reconnaître.

Il cligna des yeux, ébranlé par ce plan qu'il n'approuvait pas, mais qu'il ne pouvait empêcher.

« Vous êtes sûr de vouloir faire ça? »

Il avait du mal à admettre à lui-même qu'il était rebuté à l'idée que je me rende aux Volturi. Il était rebuté à l'idée qu'il m'arrive malheur. Qu'un ami se fasse prendre dans leurs griffes.

Je ne devais pas me permettre le loisir d'être touché par sa sollicitude.

« Oui. » affirmai-je, certain de moi.

En tout cas, je l'étais tant que je fixais l'horizon.

Mais quand Bella sortit d'un pas léger en croquant une pomme, ma détermination s'émietta quelque peu.

_Ne flanche pas. Tiens bon._

J'eus un regard appuyé sur Phileos qui comprit que la discussion était terminée et qu'il ne devait jamais évoquer mon plan auprès de Bella.

J'allai retrouver cette dernière tandis que je laissais le faux dieu à ses réflexions.

Remarqua-t-elle la façon dont mes doigts se lièrent désespérément aux siens? Sentit-elle mon regard la transpercer comme si je voulais imprimer son image sur ma rétine?

Ce soir-là, après le départ de notre visiteur, sentit-elle le chagrin derrière l'ardeur de mes baisers? Sentit-elle le désarroi à travers notre étreinte passionnée? Soupçonna-t-elle la résolution camouflée par le délire des sens? Lut-elle les adieux entre les je t'aime? Entendit-elle les pleurs silencieux entre chaque soupir?

J'espérais que oui. J'espérais que non.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

* * *

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Les jours passèrent dans un étrange brouillard où mon corps agissait et accomplissait sa routine auprès de ma compagne alors que mon cerveau était déconnecté de ce corps pour se concentrer sur mon plan. Je me surpris à y travailler sans fléchir, sans tergiverser, sans me demander si je n'avais pas tort de faire une telle chose. Je ne me remis jamais en question. Je sentais au plus profond de moi que j'avais raison d'agir ainsi. Et pas même l'agonie insupportable et la souffrance incommensurable qui déchirait ma poitrine chaque fois que je levais les yeux sur ma raison de vivre ne me firent renoncer. C'était dire à quel point j'étais résolu.

Tout était maintenant en place. J'avais tout calculé, tout prévu, tout préparé. À présent, je pouvais passer à la phase concrète de mon plan. Je n'avais plus de raison de remettre à plus tard son exécution.

J'avais réfléchi maintes fois à la façon de procéder. L'étape la plus difficile du plan allait bientôt se produire et j'ignorais comment agir. Je finis par opter par un moyen facile, mais honteux: le mensonge.

Quand elle s'endormit cette nuit-là, les derniers mots que Bella entendit de moi furent que j'allais chasser, et qu'elle ne me cherche pas.

Mentir. C'était la dernière fois que je le faisais. La dernière fois que je la trompais.

Au lieu de chasser, je m'étais réfugié dans le salon et j'avais pris son ordinateur portable. Je restai une bonne partie de la nuit devant un logiciel de traitement de texte vide à l'écran. Je n'arrivai pas à taper un mot. J'étais incapable d'affronter Bella en face, mais lui écrire était trop lâche à mon avis.

Je retournai à la chambre et observai longuement son visage enfoui dans l'oreiller. Elle était si belle, si désirable, dans son sommeil.

J'imprimai dans ma tête cette image d'elle, si paisible et béate. Je tâchai ensuite de me secouer. Je devais agir, avancer. Plus j'attendais, plus ma détermination s'effilochait.

Je repris l'ordinateur, décidai de l'utiliser d'une autre façon. J'ouvris un logiciel différent. Je mis en route la fonction "magnétophone" et cliquai sur "_record_". Je déposai l'engin sur la table de chevet et vins m'accroupir près du lit.

Je caressai sa joue, dégageai une mèche folle de son visage.

J'ouvris la bouche. N'arrivai pas à parler.

_Courage, allons._

Je déglutis, fermai les yeux un instant pour me concentrer.

Par quoi commencer?

_Ne calcule rien. Parle comme ça vient, c'est tout._

« Je voulais d'abord t'écrire une lettre. » amorçai-je enfin. « mais je trouvais la méthode lâche. Je tenais à te faire part de… Je tenais à te parler face à face. Quoique… je suis tout aussi lâche de le faire alors que tu dors paisiblement. »

J'eus un rire de dérision envers moi-même qui s'interrompit brutalement. Je décidai d'attaquer le sujet de front.

« On m'a prévenu depuis le début, tu sais. A propos des Volturi. Charlotte et Peter. Je ne crois pas t'avoir jamais mentionné leurs noms. Ils étaient venus rendre visite à Jasper. Ils ont été les premiers à craindre que notre situation tourne mal à cause des Volturi. Je n'ai jamais pris leur mise en garde au sérieux. Même quand Akiko nous a raconté son histoire, je n'ai jamais pensé une seule seconde que ce clan pouvait nous atteindre. Toi si. Tu as toujours été plus perspicace que moi. J'aurais dû t'écouter, être plus prudent, me méfier... Nous n'en serions peut-être pas là aujourd'hui. Je ne serais peut-être pas ici, sur cette île, avec toi, en train d'essayer de te dire adieu pour réparer mes erreurs. »

Je fis silence, interloqué par mes mots. J'étais arrivé à dire "adieu". Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un simple mot pouvait être si terrible à prononcer, qu'il pouvait revêtir une dimension si tragique.

En écoutant sa respiration, je tâchai de calmer la tempête qui se levait dans ma cage thoracique.

« Il y a tant de promesses que je n'ai pas tenues. » repris-je, amer. « Promesses faites à toi et faites à moi-même. Te protéger, te rendre heureuse, j'ai échoué. Et je vais rompre une dernière promesse. »

Je me concentrai sur les mots, pas sur les images atroces rattachées au souvenir que j'allais évoquer.

« Dans ce studio de danse, alors que tu étais presque à l'article de la mort, je t'ai promis, je t'ai juré que plus jamais je ne te laisserais. Je vais trahir cette promesse-ci, contre une autre promesse qui, elle, sera la seule que je pourrai tenir: je n'échouerai pas à te rendre ta liberté. »

Les doigts de ma main droite caressaient machinalement l'anneau qui entourait mon annulaire gauche.

« Akiko m'avait dit que je devais te laisser évoluer dans ce monde, ne pas te protéger de tout et de rien, que tu pouvais affronter ce monde toute seule. Elle avait raison et c'est ce que je vais faire. »

Je contemplai le profil délicat de son visage endormi, y puisai l'apaisement dont j'avais besoin pour poursuivre mon discours.

« Tu es si belle… » m'émerveillai-je, rêveur.

Je penchai la tête et frôlai doucement ses paupières fermées de mes lèvres.

« J'aimerais vraiment que tu subisses cette opération. » murmurai-je. « Pour que tu voies le visage que j'aime tant dans le miroir. Il y a tellement de choses que tu mérites de voir, de découvrir. »

Je parvins à sourire.

« Si mon plan fonctionne, tu pourras le faire. »

A nouveau j'écoutai sa respiration, le temps de rassembler mes idées qui fuyaient en tout sens dans ma tête, chassées par le désarroi qui commençait à poindre.

Je ne devais pas me laisser submerger par la peine. Pas tout de suite.

« J'espère que tu me pardonneras. Oui, tu le feras. Tu as toujours été trop bonne avec moi. » lui reprochai-je amoureusement avant de me faire happer par un lambeau de détresse qui fit recroqueviller mon corps un moment.

« Tu seras forte. » martelai-je, soudain, essayant de reprendre mes esprits. C'était une certitude et à la fois un ordre. Elle devait être forte malgré ce que je projetais de faire. « Tu l'as toujours été. Tu te rappelles ce que tu m'as dit en Russie ? Tu m'avais dit que, si tu disparaissais, tu voudrais que je continue de vivre, que j'aille de l'avant, que je poursuive ma route, que je me trouve d'autres buts, d'autres choses à accomplir, que je maintienne vivace notre lien en vivant ma vie à fond. Que tout cela c'était ce que tu ferais, toi, si je disparaissais. Et j'ai toujours dit que moi je n'y arriverais pas. Mais toi tu y arriveras. Tu te serviras de ce lien extraordinaire qui nous unit pour accomplir de grandes choses. Tu seras forte Bella. Tu me survivras. Il le faut. Pour moi. »

Je me tus le temps d'éclaircir ma voix qui venait de se casser.

« Tu auras une vie merveilleuse, bien remplie. Tu feras tout ce que tu m'as dit en Russie. Oui, tu le feras. Parce que tu es humaine et que tu es douée pour la vie, douée pour te relever et garder la tête haute, douée pour ne pas te laisser abattre. Tu appliqueras la philosophie de ta grand-mère: la fin n'est que le commencement d'autre chose. »

Je détournai les yeux de sa silhouette pour regarder sans le voir le plafond. Je me perdis dans mes songes.

« Quant à moi… Je tâcherai de continuer d'être digne de toi, même en me donnant à eux. Je ne m'offre pas en pâture, rassure-toi. Je vais marchander mon don contre ta liberté. Moi, je n'ai pas besoin de vivre libre, du moment que je sais que tu es quelque part, vivante, en bonne santé. Toi, tu mérites la liberté, tu mérites de vivre en paix, non dans la crainte. Et si mon allégeance envers les Volturi peut permettre qu'on te laisse tranquille, je le ferai sans hésitation. J'espère que tu comprendras la raison de mon geste. »

Mes globes oculaires étaient contrôlés par mon subconscient et mon regard dériva tout seul vers son corps. Je scannai chaque détail, enregistrai la moindre parcelle de son anatomie dans ma mémoire.

« Tu ne me manqueras pas. » affirmai-je. « Depuis Rîm, tu ne me quittes jamais. Chaque cellule morte de mon corps est désormais animée de vie, grâce à toi. Tu es toujours là, où que j'aille. Bien sûr, ailleurs ce sera toujours nulle part sans toi. Mais je tiendrai bon. Ce sera la même chose pour toi. Je t'accompagnerai toujours, où que tu te trouves. Ne l'oublie pas. »

Mes lèvres s'étirèrent en tendre sourire. Mes yeux devaient pétiller, sans doute.

« Merci. »

Un mot qui n'était pas assez fort à mon goût.

« Je ne te serai jamais suffisamment reconnaissant. Tu m'as tant appris. Tu as fait de moi un homme meilleur. Merci pour tout ce que tu m'as fait découvrir. Merci de m'aimer. Ton amour… »

Bon sang, comment décrire cette chose inestimable qu'elle me donnait sans condition?

« L'amour est un don précieux. Le tien est un second souffle de vie. J'ai tellement plus reçu et tellement plus vécu avec toi en un an que durant le dernier siècle... »

Encore une fois ma voix se brisa. Le sourire se fana. Je réprimai une plainte de douleur en serrant les dents. Je m'obstinai à poursuivre en dépit du supplice.

« Tu feras de grandes choses. Je le sens. Tu es née pour bouleverser la vie des gens qui t'entourent. Tu as bouleversé la mienne, tu révolutionneras celles des autres. Tu aimeras aussi, qui sait. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai appris à ne plus sous-estimer ton amour et je sais, pardonne ma présomption, que tu ne trouveras jamais un autre lien tel que le nôtre. Mais tu sauras te construire de petits bonheurs… Comme Akiko l'a fait. Tu seras aussi extraordinaire qu'elle, sinon plus. Tu continueras ta route, comme elle, et tu seras brave, époustouflante. »

Je fermai les yeux, me plus à imaginer cette Bella forte et immuable qui braverait tous les obstacles et triompherait de sa souffrance.

« Je t'aime. J'ai toujours trouvé ces mots merveilleux et en même temps si infimes. 7 insignifiantes lettres ne suffiront jamais à décrire ce qui se trouve là » je posai une main sur mon coeur « dans cet organe silencieux. » J'eus un faible rictus. « Tu vois ? Je n'ai pas dit "mort". J'ai retenu la leçon. »

Je sentais que je faisais inconsciemment durer cet instant.

Je devais en finir.

Je me fouettai mentalement et me remis sur mes deux pieds.

Comment conclure? Comment résumer ma pensée? Comment essayer de faire comprendre ce qui me motivait à commettre un tel geste.

Ce fut en examinant une vieille amie à travers la fenêtre que je trouvai.

« La lune n'est pas faite pour rester dans l'ombre du soleil. La lune est faite pour briller et parcourir librement le ciel. »

Je ne l'embrassai pas. Ce serait ma perte.

J'appuyai sur la touche "_stop_" sur l'écran de l'ordinateur et l'enregistrement s'arrêta.

« Adieu. »

L'instant d'après, je désertais la chambre, détruit, mais en paix avec moi-même.


	56. Adieux

_FDT, tu m'as fait pleurer, Doriane tu m'as fait espérer (et j'adore la chanson, je l'écoute en boucle!), Opale tu es une perle (oui oui, le jeu de mots est voulu) Merci à tous, merci de me détester ;) merci de me motiver ainsi._

_Ronnie32 ;) Si tu es toujours dans les parages, ce chapitre t'est dédié._

**Chapitre 55**

**Adieux**

Le village s'agitait, tout à coup. On entendait des cris, des réjouissances dont j'ignorais l'origine.

Je laissai mon métier à tisser et me levai péniblement. Je sortis de ma hutte et allai m'enquérir de la situation. Mes vieilles jambes ne me permettaient plus de m'empresser et nombreux furent les villageois qui me dépassèrent en hâte pour aller voir à leur tour ce qui se passait.

Je longeai quelques autres maisons avant d'aboutir à la place publique.

Mon regard s'illumina quand je découvris l'individu assis sur le rebord du puits de pierre.

Les yeux fermés, une flûte à la bouche, il jouait un de nos airs secrets.

« _Misiriti!_ » entendais-je crier autour de moi avec enthousiasme.

« _Misiriti!_ »

Le Puma Blanc était de retour parmi nous.

Kamayo fendit la foule venue accueillir notre visiteur et, flûte à la bouche, il alla rencontrer Misiriti en poussant quelques joyeuses notes. Ils se saluèrent et improvisèrent une petite ritournelle. Les enfants firent la ronde et quand la chanson s'acheva, ils se précipitèrent tous dans les jambes du nouveau venu.

« _Misiriti est de retour!_

_-Viens jouer avec nous!_

_-Ça fait si longtemps!_ »

Le Puma Blanc se leva et tenta vainement de marcher sans écraser les pieds des enfants qui le talonnaient. Il salua tout ce petit monde avec un sourire qui se voulait jovial, mais, étrangement, le coeur ne semblait pas y être. Je fus cependant la seule à le remarquer, trop content qu'était mon peuple de retrouver l'un des seuls du monde extérieur à s'être lié d'amitié avec nous.

L'un des enfants portait fièrement sur le nez cet étrange instrument noir qui cachait les yeux du soleil; un souvenir qu'avait laissé lors de leur dernier passage la petite chauve-souris aveugle.

Où était-elle d'ailleurs?

Je regardai en bas de notre montagne. Personne.

Misiriti était venu seul.

Je comprenais maintenant l'origine de ce sourire forcé. Et je m'en affligeai.

« _Où est Chini? Elle est où?_

_-Oui, où elle est Chini?_ » demandaient impatiemment les enfants.

Les enfants avaient adoré la petite chauve-souris et ce fut avec une grande déception qu'ils entendirent révéler:

« _Elle n'a pas pu venir cette fois-ci._ »

Ce fut rapide, mais pas assez pour mes vieux yeux: un éclair de tristesse infinie traversa le regard du Puma.

Il continua à saluer les adultes, à demander de leurs nouvelles et les complimenter sur nos belles cultures en terrasses. Il s'enquit même de l'état de ce village lointain qui avait subi de lourdes pertes suite à la malédiction qui avait empoisonné leur rivière.

Durant tout ce temps, je l'observai attentivement. La posture de son corps révélait la teneur d'un énorme fardeau qui pesait sur lui. Ses yeux étincelants d'or cachaient une énorme souffrance. Une aura sombre l'entourait. Il n'était pas ainsi la dernière fois. Et, bien qu'il fût au fond qu'un étranger, j'étais peinée pour cette créature mystique.

Misiriti finit par me faire face et il se souvint de qui j'étais.

« _Doyenne Marinché._ »

Il s'inclina respectueusement devant moi. J'allongeai une main vers lui, me permis de relever son menton froid pour scruter les deux soleils qui lui servaient de yeux.

Il se laissa faire, patient, mais troublé.

« _Une ombre vous recouvre._ » déclarai-je un bout d'un moment.

Oh oui, une ombre massive même. Elle étendait son emprise sur lui, comme le grand Impaca avait étendu ses ténèbres sur l'Avant-Monde.

Il ne chercha pas à comprendre comment je pouvais le savoir.

« _Possible._ » livra-t-il en guise de confirmation.

Les autres villageois autour de nous se regardèrent, intrigués et inquiets. Les rires et les sourires se turent. D'un seul regard, je les congédiai tous. Ils s'effacèrent et entraînèrent les enfants questionneurs avec eux.

« _Vous êtes ici pourquoi?_ » demandai-je.

Je savais déjà la réponse, mais il me fallait savoir si lui connaissait la véritable raison de sa présence.

Il haussa les épaules.

« _Je l'ignore à vrai dire._ »

C'était vrai, découvris-je au fond de ses yeux. Il ne savait pas trop ce qui l'avait poussé à errer jusqu'ici, seul. Il ignorait ce qui se cachait dans ce coeur. Il se connaissait si peu lui-même.

« _Vous êtes ici pour dire adieu._ » lui appris-je.

Il accepta ma réponse. Elle lui était logique.

«_ Peut-être bien, oui._ »

Ô Inti-Tout-Puissant, que de désespoir dans ce regard.

Le monde extérieur était immense. Sans limites. Je n'étais pas assez sage pour tout savoir, pas assez érudite pour connaître tout ce qui se trouvait au-delà de nos précieuses montagnes. Mais je n'ignorais pas que le monde extérieur avait ses propres guerres, ses propres famines, ses propres déchirements. Ses propres démons aussi.

Qu'avait fait le Puma Blanc pour tomber sur ces démons inconnus?

Je l'ignorais. Ce que je savais vrai par contre, c'était qu'il prenait une route qui n'aboutirait qu'aux ténèbres.

« _Ne faites pas cela._

-_Faire quoi?_ »

Je le considérai encore longuement, lui, le Puma Blanc, puissante créature créée par les Dieux. Chasseur et tueur s'il le voulait, mais pur du coeur et d'esprit.

Il fallait qu'il sache. J'essayai alors d'utiliser des mots qui appartenaient à sa propre langue, pour tenter de lui faire comprendre. Je ne connaissais pas beaucoup cette langue, mais peut-être arriverais-je à l'atteindre si j'employais ses mots à lui.

« Toi être moitié. Pour vaincre ombre, toi doit être entier. Toi, pas entier. Ombre sur toi. Pachacamac venir chercher toi. La mort venir chercher toi si toi pas entier. »

Il haussa les épaules, indifférent au sort qui l'attendait.

« C'est peut-être une bonne chose qu'une ombre me recouvre. »

Il était résigné à la mort. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui devait arriver. Lui et la mort n'étaient pas compatibles.

« Toi pas être homme. Toi être _Misiriti_. Destin homme est mourir. Destin toi est rester sur terre.

-Nous verrons bien.

-_Chini_. » insistai-je, tendant la main pour la déposer sur son coeur. « Toi et _Chini_, rester ensemble. Toi être un tout qu'avec _Chini_. »

Il eut un pauvre sourire.

« C'est pour la sauver que je l'ai laissée. »

Je secouai la tête.

« Non. »

Je pris mon village à témoin.

« Regarder nous. Regarder mon peuple. Nous avoir vaincu notre démon, nous avoir survécu, nous être dernier de race inca. Nous avoir survécu parce que ensemble. Un tout. Ensemble. Toi aussi survivre à ombre du démon si toi rester avec _Chini_. »

Il recula de deux pas pour fuir ma main et je compris que je l'avais perdu.

Il s'inclina à nouveau devant moi, signe qu'il prenait congé, signe que ma vérité ne lui convenait pas.

Je n'insistai pas.

La solution n'était pas en lui. La solution est en eux deux. Avant que tombent sur lui les ténèbres, je priai que le Plus-Haut illumine sa conscience.

Il ne resta pas longtemps ce jour-là. Il se contenta de nous regarder, nous autres derniers vestiges Incas, de regarder nos montagnes Andaises, de regarder notre univers comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'il avait le loisir de pouvoir le contempler. Puis il s'en alla comme il était venu; en jouant de la flûte.

* * *

Je claquai la porte, accablé de lassitude. Une autre journée interminable au boulot venait de se terminer. Une autre journée à subir les regards de pitié et de compassion de mes collègues.

J'entrai dans ce foyer vide, accueilli par le silence pesant et le souvenir trop amer de sa présence.

Je n'avais pas fait deux pas dans la maison que le téléphone sonna. Quand je vis le numéro sur l'afficheur, je soupirai. Je laissai le répondeur s'enclencher. Je n'avais plus la force de lui répondre, plus la force de lui mentir.

« _Je sais que tu es là, Charlie! » _l'entendis-je vociférer, hystérique._ « Décroche ce foutu téléphone! Je sais que tu ne me dis pas tout! Je deviens dingue moi! Où est ma fille? Où est-elle? Et ces Cullen? Où sont-ils hein? Tu es policier, merde, Charlie! C'est ton boulot de tout savoir, de poursuivre des gens, de faire des enquêtes! Tu n'as pas levé le petit doigt depuis son départ! Tu n'as rien fait pour retrouver notre fille!_ »

La limite de temps du répondeur était atteinte et le message de Renée fut coupé.

Je me dirigeai d'un pas traînant vers le frigo. Je me pris une bière et me promis une belle cuite pour ce soir. L'alcool était mon meilleur ami ces temps-ci.

Quand je me tournai pour jeter le bouchon de la bouteille dans la poubelle, je manquai de faire une crise cardiaque.

Edward. Devant moi. Adossé au comptoir de la cuisine.

« Bordel de...! »

La bière tomba de mes mains. Elle ne se fracassa pas au sol. D'un geste trop rapide pour ma vue, le garçon l'avait rattrapée et posée sur le comptoir.

Je ne bougeai pas, tétanisé. Je restai une longue minute sans rien faire, jusqu'à ce que je fus persuadé que je n'étais pas en train d'halluciner. Puis mon cerveau daigna reprendre du service.

J'ouvris la bouche, mais le garçon me devança.

« Elle va bien. »

Je fermai les yeux, laissai le soulagement faire son oeuvre un moment.

Des semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis leur départ précipité, mais j'avais l'impression que ça faisait des siècles. Je ne voulais pas le voir, lui. Je voulais voir ma fille. Je voulais ma Bella.

« Où est-elle?

-En sécurité. »

Il esquivait la question. S'il ne voulait pas me dire où elle se trouvait, ça signifiait qu'ils étaient encore en danger.

« C'est quoi les nouvelles? Vous revenez bientôt? »

J'avais parlé abruptement. Je n'étais pas d'humeur à me montrer sympathique ni content de le voir, lui. Il parut le comprendre, car il me regardait avec bienveillance. Une bienveillance qui m'était en ce moment insupportable. Comment pouvait-il se montrer calme à un moment pareil? Ils étaient partis en cavale sans rien m'expliquer et il osait revenir à moi, sans ma Bella, et rester serein, sans air coupable, sans culpabilité? Quel toupet!

« Bella reviendra, oui. »

Je tremblai.

« Quoi? » questionnai-je.

Je le fixai bêtement comme un imbécile.

« Je vous rends votre fille, chef Swan. » précisa-t-il.

Je clignai des yeux, interdit, n'osant pas y croire.

C'en était fini? Ils s'en étaient sortis? Peu importe ce qui s'était passé, peu importe ce qu'ils avaient fui, c'était enfin terminé?

Si ce danger était derrière eux, pourquoi n'était-il pas plus enthousiaste alors? Pourquoi ne montrait-il pas une certaine forme de soulagement sur ce visage blanc comme neige?

Parce que tout n'était pas encore terminé, compris-je en considérant ses yeux graves.

« Et toi alors? » demandai-je, soupçonneux.

Un éclair de douleur passa dans son regard, mais ce fut avec résignation qu'il dit:

« Il y a un prix à sa liberté.

-Et c'est toi ce prix. » devinai-je.

Il ne confirma rien. Sa mine parlait pour lui.

Pendant un court instant, cette dernière information me laissa indifférent. Le père en moi exultait. Bella rentrait à la maison!

Puis, la lucidité se pointa.

Il y avait un prix à la liberté de Bella? Pourquoi? Et pourquoi ce serait lui le prix? Qu'est-ce qui se tramait, bon sang! Qu'allait-il lui arriver à ce gamin?

Je ne comprenais rien à cette histoire. Je ne savais pas ce qu'ils fuyaient et c'était certain que j'échouerais à essayer de lui tirer les vers du nez. Je resterais dans l'ignorance.

Je savais une seule chose cependant; si heureux que je fusse de récupérer ma fille saine et sauve, il n'en resterait pas moins que ce serait un fantôme qui reviendrait à la maison.

« Si elle revient seule, elle ne reviendra qu'à moitié. » m'affligeai-je.

« Elle sera libre. » contrecarra-t-il.

« Mais seule.

-Elle vous aura, vous. »

Ma gorge se serra tout à coup.

La vie de Bella, c'était tout ce qui m'importait. Mais je prenais conscience qu'une autre vie allait se perdre en échange de la sienne. La vie d'un gamin qui rendait ma fille plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Ce n'était pas juste.

« Edward... fiston... » commençai-je, impuissant.

Je secouai la tête.

« Il n'y a pas d'autre solution? »

Il baissa tristement le menton.

« Je crains que non. »

J'ignorais ce qu'il comptait faire exactement, tout ce dont j'étais sûr c'était qu'il ne reviendrait jamais. Ça se lisait dans ses yeux vides d'espoir.

Pourquoi tant de mystères, nom d'un chien! Il devait pourtant y avoir un moyen d'agir? Je pouvais faire quelque chose pour l'aider!

« Vous ne pouvez rien y faire, chef Swan. »

J'eus un soupir de frustration. Il me devinait trop bien, le gamin. A croire qu'il pouvait lire mes pensées. J'en serais à peine étonné, ceci dit. C'était Super Man après tout.

Je commençai à marcher de long en large dans la cuisine. Fallait que j'occupe mon corps à quelque chose, j'étais trop excité et anxieux pour rester immobile.

« Quand? »

Il sortit de sa veste une enveloppe cachetée.

« Voici un billet pour le Brésil. Elle vous fera signe quand la voie sera libre. »

Il jeta un oeil au téléphone.

« Vous n'aurez plus besoin de mentir très longtemps à Renée, Charlie. Et je sais ce que vous pourrez dire pour expliquer notre disparition. »

Il me tendit un bout de papier.

« Docteur Akiko Kuroshuro, 170-8440 Tokyo Prefecture, Toshima-ku, Higashiikebukuro 3-1-5, Japon. » lus-je non sans trébucher sur les syllabes. « C'est quoi ce charabia?

-Votre ultime mensonge, qui n'en sera pas réellement un. Bella et moi avons rencontré le docteur Kuroshuro l'été dernier. C'est l'adresse de son cabinet à Tokyo.

-Qu'est-ce que ce docteur vient faire dans l'histoire? » m'agaçai-je.

« Le cas de la maladie de votre fille l'a intéressé et elle avait proposé à Bella de subir une opération qui pourrait lui rendre la vue.

-Pardon? » m'ahuris-je.

Bella... Guérir?

« Vous direz que c'est là que nous avons fui. Vous direz que Bella tenait à passer des tests de compatibilité pour vérifier si son cas était éligible à subir cette opération. Vous direz qu'elle ne voulait en parler à qui que ce soit, qu'elle ne voulait pas vous donner de faux espoirs avant d'être certaine qu'elle pouvait subir cette opération, que c'est pour cette raison qu'elle a fait une fugue. Vous pourrez aussi expliquer la disparition des Cullen en disant que mon père a été muté à Tokyo pour travailler au cabinet du Dr. Kuroshuro et que toute la famille a décidé de rester là-bas. Je ne crois pas que personne à Forks n'ira vérifier les faits sur place. » termina-t-il sur une note d'humour noir.

J'avais du mal à suivre.

« Quoi... mais... mais c'est vraiment possible? Elle peut vraiment guérir?

-Le Japon est très avancé en médecine ophtalmologique. »

Déjà sonné qu'il débarque en trombe et qu'il m'annonce le retour imminent de ma fille, voilà qu'il m'assommait littéralement avec une nouvelle pareille.

J'étais tellement surpris que je n'arrivais pas à me réjouir.

Et de toute façon, pour l'heure, la maladie de Bella était le cadet de mes soucis. Je voulais simplement qu'elle rentre à la maison. C'était tout ce qui m'importait.

Je dévisageai les coordonnées sur le papier un moment, puis me secouai. Je devais revenir à l'essentiel, ne pas perdre le fil de la vraie raison de sa présence ici: il était là pour me dire que Bella rentrerait, mais pas lui. Il était là pour me préparer à ce que je récupère une Bella anéantie. Car c'était bien ce qui allait se produire; j'étais sûr et certain que ma fille n'avait pas eu son mot à dire dans cette histoire abracadabrante.

« Que vas-tu devenir? » m'inquiétai-je tout à coup.

C'était Super Man, mais tout héros avait une faiblesse. Ce serait quoi sa kryptonite?

Il eut un sourire rassurant.

« Tout ira bien pour moi. Et tout ira bien pour Bella, je vous le promets. »

Je le quittai des yeux un instant pour m'asseoir à la table, j'avais les jambes tremblantes.

« Écoute, fiston, je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment une bonne idée que tu... »

A mon grand désarroi, je réalisai en levant les yeux vers le comptoir que j'étais à nouveau seul dans la cuisine.

Il était parti comme il était venu.

Je laissai tomber ma tête dans mes mains.

Angoisse, soulagement, inquiétude, hâte, appréhension.

Bon dieu, j'étais trop vieux pour subir tout ça en même temps.

* * *

Hé, mais je connaissais cette personne!

_"Hé, Eddie! Eddie Glace Vanille! Youhou! Je suis là! C'est moi!"_

Pourquoi il ne me voyait pas?

_"Il ne peut pas t'entendre, chéri."_

_"Pourquoi?"_

_"Pour lui tu n'es plus qu'un souvenir."_

_"Mais c'est faux! Je suis là, autour de lui!"_

_"Tu es devenu le vent dans les arbres, la rosée sur l'herbe, l'écume de la mer, le cri des goélands, les rayons du soleil. Lui, ce qu'il connaît de toi, c'est un petit garçon que tu n'es plus."_

_"Oh..."_

Il ne m'entendait pas, mais moi je le voyais et je l'entendais très bien. Il fixa l'océan de ses iris d'or.

« Salut Tommy. »

_"Il me dit salut!"_

_"Chut. Écoute-le, chéri. Il a besoin de te parler."_

_"Mais à quoi ça sert de parler s'il peut pas entendre mes réponses?"_

_"Chut, écoute-le. "_

Il avait l'air mal à l'aise tout à coup, gêné de parler tout seul sur la falaise.

« Dommage que Bella ne soit pas là. Elle est plus douée que moi pour parler aux disparus. »

Bella! Bella Crêpe Chocolat! Je me souvenais d'elle aussi!

Mais... Où était-elle?

_"C'est vrai ça. C'est dommage qu'elle ne soit pas là. Où elle est maman? Pourquoi Eddie est venu tout seul? Ils étaient toujours ensemble!"_

_"Chut... Tais-toi et écoute. "_

Edward ferma les yeux, s'éclaircit la gorge. Quand il les rouvrit au bout d'un long moment, il y avait de la peine dans son regard et ça me fit mal.

« Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de venir te dire au revoir. » soupira-t-il enfin. « J'aurais aimé mieux te connaître. »

Un sourire tendre éclaira son visage blanc vanille.

« Bella t'adorait. »

Je l'adorais aussi!

« Elle disait que tu étais spécial, que tu étais l'espoir. »

Hein? L'espoir de quoi?

« Elle disait que s'il y avait plus de petits garçons comme toi, eh bien les gens différents comme elle et comme moi seraient mieux acceptés dans le monde, ils seraient moins à part et ils seraient traités comme des gens normaux. »

Je ne comprenais plus rien. Bella était différente, mais lui non à mon sens.

« Tiens. »

Il sortit de sa poche un bout de bois.

« C'est un bateau-viking. »

_"Wouah! Génial le Drakkar!"_

« Bella le gardait pour toi en attendant que je te le donne ».

D'un grand geste adroit du bras, il lança le bateau loin dans le ciel. Je voulus l'attraper, mais il glissa dans l'air et tomba dans les vagues.

Il était trop cool ce bateau!

Il flotta à la surface des vagues et je m'amusai aussitôt à le faire voguer dans tous les sens en créant des remous et des coups de vent.

Edward ne vit rien de mes prouesses. Pour lui, ce bateau dérivait dans la mer, rien de plus.

« J'ai une faveur à te demander, Tommy. » dit-il, soudain sérieux.

_"Tout ce que tu veux!"_

« Tu te souviens ce que je t'avais demandé à Paris? Je voulais que tu veilles sur Bella, que tu l'accompagnes et que tu ne la lâches pas d'une semelle. Que tu sois son gardien. »

_"Oh, oui, je me rappelle!"_

« De là où tu es, essaie de veiller un peu sur Bella encore, d'accord? »

_"Je vais essayer! Je ferai de mon mieux!"_

« Adieu Tommy. »

_"Tu t'en vas déjà?"_

Il se détourna de la falaise et disparut dans les landes irlandaises.

_"Il est parti trop vite... Maman, pourquoi il est triste Eddie?"_

_"Tu le sais bien pourquoi."_

_"Parce qu'il n'est plus avec Bella."_

_"Voilà."_

_"Pourquoi ils se sont séparés?"_

_"La vie des gens sur terre est parfois très compliquée, Tommy."_

_Ça c'est sûr. Ce n'était pas comme ici où tout était léger et paisible._

_"Il s'en va où, Eddie?"_

_"Là où il croit qu'il peut faire une différence."_

Je n'étais pas sûr de comprendre. Et peut-être qu'il valait mieux que je ne comprenne pas. Tout ça me dépassait.

"_Tu crois que je peux faire ce qu'il m'a demandé et être le gardien de Bella?"_

_"Bien sûr."_

_"Mais je sais pas où elle est, Bella."_

_"Tu n'as qu'à chercher un peu."_

_"Je ne sais pas comment!"_

_"Tu n'as pas à savoir. Tu n'as qu'à sentir. Où est-elle, d'après toi?"_

Je me concentrai et me rendis compte que c'était plus facile que je le croyais. Il suffisait de penser à elle et elle apparaissait.

_"Elle est là où la mer est turquoise, pas bleu-gris. Là où le vent est chaud. Là où les goélands vont l'hiver."_

_"Tu vois bien que tu peux la retrouver tout seul, chéri."_

_"Oui, mais est-ce que je pourrai faire ce que Edward m'a demandé?"_

_"Pas de la manière qu'il le voudrait, j'en ai peur. Mais tu peux l'accompagner, souffler sur sa joue, rire dans ses cheveux, faire la pluie et le beau temps, au sens propre du terme."_

_"Et elle saura que c'est moi?"_

_"Peut-être."_

Je fis tournoyer le bateau dans les vagues quelque temps, songeur.

_"Qu'est-ce que Eddie a voulu dire par _différent_? Il n'est pas différent."_

_"Si. Il est différent."_

_"Bella est aveugle. Lui non."_

_"Sa différence est à un autre niveau."_

_"Il est différent comment alors?"_

_"Il est comme toi. Comme nous."_

_"C'est à dire?"_

_"Éternel."_

* * *

J'adorais l'Espagne. Tant de sang chaud, tant d'hémoglobine frétillante.

La chasse était jouissive ici.

C'était un soir de festival de danse traditionnelle et tout Madrid était en liesse. Ha. Ces humains... Ils avaient d'étranges coutumes, d'étranges rituels.

Tant mieux pour moi. Une foule si compacte et festive, il n'y avait pas mieux pour opérer. La chasse n'en était que plus facile.

Et il fallait dire que j'avais le coeur à la fête autant qu'eux. J'avais tant de raisons de célébrer depuis quelque temps: enfin, mon tendre James était vengé. Enfin, ce clan de dégénérés allait payer pour tout le mal qu'il m'avait fait.

Si ce n'était pas déjà fait, ils allaient mordre la poussière. Ha! Quel vampire pouvait se vanter d'avoir détruit un clan entier à lui tout seul (ou presque)? Aucun. J'étais géniale. Tout simplement géniale. J'en devais une à Laurent, c'est sûr, mais c'était mon plan après tout. Mon idée. Et elle avait fonctionné à merveille. Laurent avait marché dans la combine à fond.

Je me demandais d'ailleurs où il se trouvait celui-là. Je n'avais plus de ses nouvelles depuis son passage en Indonésie.

Bah, il était sûrement allé lécher les bottes des Grands Maîtres, pour rentrer dans leurs rangs. L'idiot. Grand bien lui fasse, je n'avais plus besoin de lui de toute façon.

Ce fut sous le regard appréciateur de nombreux hommes que je pénétrai l'enceinte de la boîte de nuit. J'étais assoiffée, mais mes prunelles bordeaux leur paraissaient noires grâce à l'éclairage tamisé. Ils confondirent mon appétit avec le désir. Que c'était amusant!

Je traversai la piste bondée de danseurs et me laissai enivrer par tous ces fumets humains.

Quels arômes!

Le sang chaud était pratiquement en ébullition ici. Des corps en sueurs qui se trémoussaient au rythme de guitares et de castagnettes. J'en avais l'eau à la bouche. Le poison affluait à mes gencives et je dus faire un effort suprême pour ne pas sauter sur le premier venu.

Non, j'allais prendre mon temps ce soir. J'allais savourer cette nuit, faire durer le plaisir, comme l'aurait fait jadis mon cher James.

Balancement de hanches, démarche féline, chevelure flamboyante, sourire aguicheur; je ne passais pas inaperçue. C'était tellement facile de séduire ces pauvres humains. Tellement facile de les faire tomber dans le piège.

Je pris place au comptoir du bar, m'assis sur un tabouret non sans montrer mes jambes de façon stratégique dans le mouvement. Intéressant ce vêtement qu'on appelait mini-jupe. Très efficace comme outil de chasse.

Un humain derrière le comptoir s'approcha de moi, me complimenta en espagnol avant de me demander ce que je voulais boire.

Je jetai un oeil distrait au tableau noir du mur derrière lui. Un menu dont je ne comprenais aucun mot.

« _Margarita._ »

Aucune idée ce que c'était, mais je devais faire comme tout le monde et prendre une consommation pour ne pas éveiller de soupçons.

L'humain m'apporta une coupe de liquide nauséabond avec un petit parasol dedans. Qu'étais-je supposée faire de cette babiole? C'était une décoration ou ça faisait partie du cocktail? Pff, les mortels, ils avaient des goûts si ridicules.

Je pris le verre, fis tournoyer le liquide avec le parasol. Pouah, ça sentait la pourriture, ni plus ni moins. Hors de question que je boive ça. Je fis semblant d'y tremper mes lèvres.

Je me tournai à demi pour avoir une vue d'ensemble sur la piste de danse. Je commençai à évaluer la gent masculine.

Qui serait l'heureux élu ce soir?

Le grand musclé à la chemise entrouverte?

Le jeune latino à la barbiche?

Tous dansaient, tous fanfaronnaient, tous se pavanaient comme des paons. Des animaux en rut. Ils étaient à la recherche d'une conquête à faire, d'un coeur à prendre, d'une femme à séduire.

Lequel je laisserais jouer sa petite comédie? Lequel allais-je embobiner? Avec le sang duquel trinquerais-je à la mémoire de mon cher James? Avec lequel je célébrerais ma petite victoire personnelle?

Victoire.

Ha.

Je portais si bien mon nom.

Si concentrée que j'étais sur l'analyse de mes potentielles victimes, je ne notai pas tout de suite que le tabouret à côté du mien n'était plus vide. Je notai cependant le ton que prit le barman face au nouveau venu: un ton méfiant. Le ton que prenaient généralement les mortels quand ils n'étaient pas sous notre charme et qu'ils se rendaient compte qu'il y avait un truc chez nous, CE truc, qui nous rendait intimidants.

« _Qu'est-ce que je vous sers?_ » dit-il en espagnol, sur ses gardes.

« _Téquila. Votre meilleure bouteille, je vous prie._ »

Une voix douce, mielleuse, suave. Une voix familière. Trop familière.

Le barman s'effaça pour aller fouiller à la cave tandis que je me crispais. Je me pétrifiai sur place. Je n'osai même pas tourner la tête, comme si je me refusais d'avoir une confirmation visuelle sur l'identité de la personne qui se trouvait à côté de moi.

« Bonsoir Victoria. » entendis-je. Ce ne fut qu'un murmure qu'aucun mortel autour n'entendit. Trop de cris, trop de rires, trop de décibels dans la salle pour percevoir quoi que ce soit.

Ce fut plus fort que moi. A mon nom prononcé, je pivotai, me penchai d'instinct en position d'attaque, ma flamboyante chevelure tombant comme un rideau autour de mon visage et mon regard furibond heurtant le sien.

Toujours les mêmes cheveux cuivrés, en bataille, ce visage taillé à la serpe ni adulte ni adolescent et ces prunelles d'un doré pathétique, témoins d'un mode de vie grotesque et dégradant.

Mille questions se bousculèrent dans ma tête alors que lui il souriait.

Ce n'était même pas un sourire de triomphe, un sourire cruel et mesquin. Ce n'était qu'un sourire tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sympathique et débonnaire.

Qu'est-ce qu'il fichait là? Comment m'avait-il trouvé? Les grands Maîtres ne l'avaient pas déjà éliminé? ! Était-il venu seul?

« Pas très difficile de te traquer. » dit-il, toujours d'un timbre discret que personne autour ne pouvait capter. « Ton esprit crie victoire de si loin. Un jeu d'enfant de te retrouver quand tu n'es plus sur tes gardes. »

Il avait répondu à ma question muette. J'en avais presque oublié son don agaçant.

Je réprimai un grognement. Le verre allait craquer entre mes doigts. Pour me donner une contenance, je le déposai avec nonchalance sur le comptoir.

Il était là, devant moi. Le responsable de mon deuil, celui qui était à l'origine de ma perte, de ma douleur.

Tout à coup, la surprise de le découvrir ici s'estompa pour laisser place à un nouveau sentiment: la rage. Vengeance. Il était devant moi, je l'avais sous la main. Je pouvais l'atteindre. Le lacérer, le griffer, le torturer, le briser, l'étêter. Rien ne pouvait me retenir.

Rien hormis une foule en délire autour de nous qui ne manquerait pas de créer un scandale si j'osais agir.

Le barman était revenu, totalement inconscient du malaise entre ses deux clients. Il versa une rasade de liquide bourgogne dans une coupe et la tendit au jeune. D'un geste assuré, sans hésitation, il prit le verre. À ma grande stupéfaction, il but l'infecte mixture d'un trait, sans me lâcher des yeux.

«_Laissez la bouteille, je vous prie. Et un deuxième verre, pour la dame_.»

L'homme s'exécuta et s'éloigna.

Je restai immobile, le dévisageant avec un mélange de haine et d'intrigue.

Il nous versa deux coupes et poussa l'une d'elles devant moi.

« Un verre? Téquila, le meilleur en ville. »

Il cala encore le sien d'une seule longue gorgée. J'en avais la nausée rien qu'à le regarder. Comment il faisait? me demandai-je stupidement.

« J'ai eu l'occasion de parfaire mes connaissances en matière d'alcool lorsque ton vieil ami Igor m'a fait une magnifique démonstration de son don. » dit-il en réponse à mon effarement.

Igor...

Mon vieil ami. Une autre perte. A cause de lui. De son clan.

Son clan...

Étaient-ils tous ici? Étais-je cernée par cette bande de crapules mangeurs d'animaux? Se cachaient-ils dans la foule? M'attendaient-ils dehors? Cela expliquerait sa totale décontraction et sa mine trop accueillante. Il se savait soutenu, sans doute.

Assouvir ma vengeance n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée, tout compte fait. Ce jeune vaurien n'était sûrement pas venu seul.

Quelle idiote! J'étais une as de l'esquive, de l'escapade. Mais je m'étais laissée aller ces temps-ci. Le triomphe de mon plan m'avait rendue trop insouciante et voilà que je me faisais pincer comme une débutante.

Fuir. Je devais fuir.

Mes yeux fouillèrent la foule. J'examinai les lieux; la sortie principale, la sortie de secours, la cave, le toit. Il me fallait une issue, mais je savais que je devais agir vite. Trop vite pour tous ces témoins humains.

« Quel dilemme, n'est-ce pas? » releva-t-il, compatissant. « Sortir en furie et provoquer des rumeurs sur ton passage ou bien me faire face. Je croyais que ma présence te ferait plaisir pourtant. »

Il leva les bras en signe de reddition.

« Je suis là, devant toi, le responsable de la disparition de ton cher partenaire. Tu as l'occasion de te venger directement. La saisiras-tu? »

Je le fixai longuement, les yeux animés de fureur.

Je finis par me ressaisir, me rappelant que, quoi qu'il fasse, quoi qu'il planifie, les Grands Maîtres allaient tôt ou tard mettre la main sur lui. S'il était si décontracté, c'était sûrement parce qu'il n'était pas encore au courant des intentions des Volturi. Il ne savait rien du sort qui je leur avais tous réservé. Les Grands Maîtres prenaient leur temps pour agir, décidément, mais ils finiraient par se lancer aux trousses des Cullen. Mon plan était infaillible. Tout n'était qu'une question de temps.

Rassérénée à l'idée que le jeune et son clan allaient bientôt se faire coincer, je pris le dessus sur mon désarroi. Je me permis de sourire à mon tour et d'entrer dans son jeu de rencontre courtoise.

« Ta petite chose n'est pas avec toi? »

Mentionner la mortelle infirme ne manquerait pas de le déstabiliser. C'était son point faible.

Son sourire demeura détendu, mais une lueur glaciale dans son regard me confirma que j'avais fait mouche.

« Tu ne la toucheras pas. » se contenta-t-il de rétorquer, sur un ton amical.

J'haussai une épaule indifférente.

« Non. Je sais. Mais je me console. »

Mes doigts allèrent triturer le parasol de mon verre.

« D'autres que moi l'atteindront. Et toi aussi. » repris-je, espiègle.

Des paroles qui allaient l'inquiéter ou du moins l'intriguer et effacer ce stupide air cordial de ce visage.

« Je vois. » s'affligea-t-il, faisant tourner le liquide dans son verre d'un air distrait. « Tu n'es pas au courant des dernières nouvelles. »

Il secoua la tête, mimant une mine navrée.

« Ton plan n'a pas tout à fait fonctionné comme tu le prévoyais. Les Volturi ne veulent pas nous éliminer. »

Mon sourire se figea.

Quoi? C'était donc dire que les Grands Maîtres les avaient déjà retrouvés? Comment pouvait-il être encore vivant alors? Ça n'avait pas de sens. Le tigre mordu était idéal pour les mener à eux, pour les mener vers leur véritable crime: une humaine était au courant de notre existence, bon sang! Aucun Volturi ne laisserait passer ça! Pourquoi ce jeune truand était devant moi dans ce cas? Pourquoi on ne l'avait pas éliminé?!

Mes traits se durcirent, au grand plaisir de la petite vermine devant moi.

« Au contraire » poursuivit-il, tout miel « nos talents les ont séduits à un tel point qu'ils nous veulent pour partenaires désormais. »

Abasourdie, il me laissa digérer cette information pendant qu'il commandait une seconde bouteille.

« Tu ne l'avais pas prévue celle-là, hein. » se réjouit-il.

Il se pencha vers mon tabouret, ancra son regard d'acier au mien.

« Je suis au regret de t'informer qu'ils n'ont pas du tout apprécié que tu te serves d'eux pour arriver à tes fins. On ne les manipule pas pour de vulgaires vengeances personnelles, ils ont horreur de ça. Tu leur as menti, de surcroît, en prétendant que tu n'avais rien à voir avec cette histoire de tigre. Quelle bavure. On ne ment pas aux Volturi, Victoria. Je suis prêt à parier qu'ils ne mettront pas beaucoup de temps à te trouver. L'Espagne, c'est si près de l'Italie... »

Le parasol fut réduit en petites brindilles. Je me levai d'un bond, totalement incrédule. Le brouhaha autour de nous s'estompa. Je ne percevais plus les rires, la musique, les éclats de joie. Je ne voyais rien d'autre que ces deux prunelles dorées chargées d'arrogance.

_Ce n'est pas vrai._

Impossible. Il bluffait. Il jouait la comédie.

Non. Il ne bluffait pas, réalisai-je bêtement.

Comment expliquer autrement qu'il soit toujours vivant? Les Grands Maîtres ne laissaient survivre aucun fautif. A moins que ces fautifs entrent dans leurs rangs.

_La poisse!_

_Non... non... Non!_

L'horreur de la situation m'explosa au visage et un rictus en coin apparut aux coins des lèvres du jeune truand.

« Fuis Victoria. Fuis tant que tu veux. Ils te retrouveront toujours. Et tu iras rejoindre ton cher James, ton collègue Igor et ton pantin Laurent. »

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent davantage au dernier nom prononcé.

Laurent? Il n'était quand même pas...?

« Oh, tu as encore raté un épisode, c'est vrai; Laurent est un tas de cendres à l'heure qu'il est. Séduire une succube et la manipuler à tes frais n'était pas très adroit de sa part, ni très avisé de la tienne. »

Il prit le verre qu'il m'avait servi et que je n'avais pas touché.

« Tu es seule Victoria. Seule contre les Volturi. » proclama-t-il, sentencieux et sans pitié. « A ta place, j'aurais déjà mis les voiles pour un autre continent. »

Il leva le verre à mon intention.

« A ta santé Victoria. _¡Salud!_ »

Il le cala. C'en fut trop. Je disparus de la boîte, en panique, en détresse. Trop tard pour l'humiliation. Trop tard pour la colère. Ne me restait plus que la peur.

Il n'essaya même pas de me rattraper. Inutile. Il savait qu'il avait gagné. Me tuer ne lui apporterait aucune satisfaction. Il n'avait pas besoin de ma mort pour être vainqueur. Il préférait me laisser dans la crainte et le doute pour l'éternité.

Je n'étais pas certaine d'être éternelle pour très longtemps, toutefois.

Allais-je bientôt rejoindre mon James, malgré moi?

* * *

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils croyaient tous, hein? Que l'inspiration avec un grand I ça se commandait en claquant des doigts ?

Des semaines que c'était le grand vide. Des semaines que je sentais le néant dans ma tête. Mes doigts refusaient de dessiner, de peindre, de tailler. J'y arrivais pas, bordel.

Les commandes affluaient de partout, je devais être aux anges, mais je nageais en plein cauchemar. Je n'avais plus d'idées du tout. Tout était embrouillé dans ma tête et on me pressait de créer, d'être productif, de livrer la marchandise.

Rien à faire.

J'avais le syndrome de la page blanche. Ou plutôt le syndrome du bloc de pierre vierge.

Pourquoi ça m'arrivait maintenant? J'avais toujours eu plein d'idées, plein de concepts qui ne demandaient qu'à prendre vie au bout de mes doigts. Pourquoi, là, je ressentais plus rien? Pourquoi maintenant?

Je jetai ma cigarette par terre et l'écrasai avec mépris.

Fumer ne m'aidait pas du tout. Boire non plus. La cam encore moins. C'était pas faute d'avoir essayé tous les moyens pour me stimuler.

Je continuai de marcher d'un pas rageur sur le trottoir, maudissant tous les passants qui se trouvaient sur mon chemin.

C'était quoi mon problème, hein?

J'étais déjà fini? J'avais tout donné ce que j'avais? J'étais à sec?

Sans trop m'en rendre compte, tout accaparé que j'étais par mes idées noires, je franchis les grilles d'un Jardin bien connu. Mes pas me menèrent d'eux-mêmes là où j'avais besoin d'être sans que je le sache vraiment.

L'Arbre aux quatre troncs difformes.

Je fis un doigt d'honneur à la tête de Beethoven sur son socle. Tous les artistes prolifiques me faisaient chier ces temps-ci, même ceux qui étaient morts il y avait belle lurette.

Je m'approchai ensuite du tronc le plus bas et tâchai de me rappeler ce que j'avais vu dessus l'été dernier. Peut-être que fréquenter l'endroit où je les avais rencontrés la première fois m'aiderait à refaire le plein d'inspiration.

Hélas, les souvenirs n'étaient pas un moteur assez stimulant.

De dépit, je soupirai et me laissai tomber sur le tronc horizontal. Les pieds pendants dans le vide, je broyai encore du noir.

Beethoven me morigénait de son regard sévère et grave. Les oiseaux perchés au-dessus de ma tête gazouillaient et j'avais juste envie de leur lancer des cailloux sur le bec.

Je sortis de mon blouson mon fluteroni préféré, celui qui donnait toujours le coup d'envoi quand je m'attaquais à un morceau de bois, de glaise ou de marbre. Le manche était patiné à force d'avoir trop servi et la lame était rouillée. C'était pas le meilleur outil de travail, mais c'était bizarrement toujours avec lui que je commençais un boulot et toujours avec lui que je mettais la dernière touche finale avant de terminer. C'était mon ciseau-rituel, mon fétiche.

Eh ben aujourd'hui, ce ciseau ne me servait plus à grand-chose.

D'un geste impulsif et rageur, je l'envoyai valdinguer dans les airs.

Stupidement fier de mon lancée digne d'un joueur de baseball, je regardai le ciseau dessiner un grand arc dans le Jardin et retomber au loin tout juste dans les mains de...

« _Putain!_ »

La surprise fut telle que je tombai à la renverse de mon perchoir. Je me retrouvai sur le dos, abasourdi, mais je ne mis pas de temps à me relever. Ignorant les brins d'herbe dans mes cheveux, je bondis comme un ressort.

La bouche entrouverte, les yeux ronds, je lorgnai celui qui venait d'attraper mon ciseau.

Une apparition. Non, plus que ça: une révélation.

C'était CE garçon.

Encore une fois, il surgissait au moment où je m'y attendais le moins. Et curieusement, au moment où j'en avais le plus besoin.

D'un air semi-amusé, il fit tourner entre ses doigts le ciseau que je venais de jeter sur lui sans faire exprès.

Il sortit de l'ombre des arbres et s'approcha de moi.

« _Bonjour Arnaud._ »

Vertige. Cette voix... J'avais oublié à quel point elle était ensorcelante et profonde.

Je le fixais comme un parfait idiot.

Rien qu'à le voir marcher vers moi je sentais des papillons dans mon estomac. Et plus merveilleux encore, le seul fait de le regarder me donnait des fourmis dans les mains. Je connaissais bien ce fourmillement: le désir de créer revenait. Mille flashs me traversaient déjà l'esprit; des idées, des concepts, des mises en scène, des scénarii.

Un papier et un crayon. Il me fallait un papier et un crayon pour écrire mes idées! Elles arrivaient trop nombreuses dans ma tête, j'allais les perdre, elles allaient toutes s'éparpiller dans mon désert créatif!

Je ne bougeais pourtant toujours pas. Trop baba. Trop impressionné. La seule chose que j'arrivai à faire c'est sourire de toutes mes dents.

Il était de retour. Elles étaient revenues. Mes muses étaient là... Enfin! Mes muses étaient...

Seul.

Il était seul?

_Quoi? Je pige pas, là._

Mon sourire disparut brusquement. Mes yeux cherchèrent tout autour de lui une trace quelconque de sa présence à elle. Elle ne devait pas être loin. Elle n'était jamais très loin. Jamais.

Mon enthousiasme se désintégra en miettes à mesure qu'il s'approchait de moi et que je voyais la gravité marquer son visage. Il devinait ce que j'étais en train de découvrir. Il était seul et il savait que je savais que ce n'était PAS normal qu'il soit seul.

Il arriva enfin face à moi. Grande statue vivante. Chef-d'œuvre sur deux pattes. Chef-d'oeuvre incomplet par contre.

J'agitai lentement la tête de gauche à droite, refusant de croire ce que je commençais à voir dans ces incroyables yeux ocre.

«_ Oh, non... Ne me dites pas... C'est impossible. Pas vous. Vous ne pouvez pas avoir rompu! Vous n'êtes pas comme ça, vous n'êtes pas..._ »

J'en perdais mes mots tellement j'étais choqué.

Ils ne pouvaient pas ne plus être ensemble. Ils n'étaient pas comme les autres. Ils n'étaient pas comme tous ces couples ordinaires qui se séparaient. Ils étaient au-delà de ça. Ils étaient indissociables, indestructibles, inséparables.

Un pli dur orna ses lèvres pourpres.

« _Jamais._ »

Ouf...

Son regard noir me fit froid dans le dos. Je venais d'insulter leur relation en prétendant qu'ils avaient rompu.

Mais... Dans ce cas, où était-elle? Qu'était-elle devenue?

Soudain je pensai à ses yeux. Un problème médical d'aveugle? Elle était souffrante?

« _Elle est malade?_

-_Elle va bien._

-_Pourquoi elle n'est pas là?_ » insistai-je.

Il me quitta des yeux. Il fuyait ma question. Il se mit à observer l'arbre aux quatre troncs et un tel élan de nostalgie souffrante le happa que je crus qu'il allait soudain s'effondrer devant moi. Il se contenta cependant de serrer les poings et de fermer les yeux un instant pour se ressaisir.

Il se détourna gracieusement de l'arbre et me refit face.

« _C'est... compliqué._ » se contenta-t-il d'expliquer.

J'étais ébranlé. Bouleversé même.

Que leur était-il arrivé?

Pourquoi ce désespoir qui suintait de partout chez lui?

J'avalai difficilement ma salive. Sa détresse m'atteignait plus que de raison.

Des tas de questions voulaient franchir mes lèvres, mais en pur homme orgueilleux, j'étais certain que ce serait seulement un putain de sanglot qui sortirait de moi si j'ouvrais la bouche.

Je restai alors silencieux et une seule question domina la surface de mon esprit plus que les autres: qu'était-il venu faire ici?

Je savais la réponse, mais je ne voulais pas me l'admettre.

Un bout d'un moment, il me tendit mon ciseau. Je le récupérai d'un air absent.

« _Vous ne devriez pas jeter l'éponge si facilement._ » me conseilla-t-il.

Il avait retrouvé un semblant de sérénité. Il me souriait, encourageant.

Je serrai mon ciseau dans ma paume, l'élevai à hauteur de mes yeux.

Il y avait quelque chose de grave dans l'air, je le sentais. Quelque chose d'affreux s'était ou allait se produire. Quelque chose qui avait provoqué leur séparation. Leur situation était tragique, je le savais, je le percevais. C'était quelque chose de beaucoup plus important et dramatique que mon problème à moi. Mais je n'étais qu'un stupide artiste égoïste qui ne voyait que ses muses disparaître.

Bon sang ! C'était ça qui m'était arrivé? Ma panne d'inspiration, c'était à cause d'eux? De leur séparation? Je pouvais vraiment avoir senti ça sans avoir été au courant de la nouvelle? Bon sang.

« _Mon travail, mes sculptures... Tous ces trucs n'ont plus aucune raison d'être si vous n'êtes plus ensemble. Ce ne seront plus que de gros cailloux, sans âme, rien de plus._ »

Il me sourit de plus belle.

« _Ces oeuvres auront toujours leur raison d'être. Toujours. Peu importe ce qui nous arrive_.

-_Que va-t-il vous arriver?_ » que je demandai, angoissé.

Il recula d'un pas, la mine navrée.

_Non! Pas déjà! _

_Ne prends pas la fuite!_

« _Je dois partir maintenant. Continuez de travailler ainsi. Vous êtes exceptionnel._ »

Je ne voulais pas de flatterie, pas d'encouragement. Je le voulais lui. Je les voulais eux.

Il s'éloignait.

_Non!_

Je courus après lui, paniqué.

« Attendez, ne partez pas! S'il vous plait! » criai-je en anglais. J'avais l'impression qu'il m'écouterait si j'utilisais sa langue.

Il marchait sacrément vite! Et moi je courais derrière lui comme une veuve éplorée.

Il ne se retournerait pas, je le savais. C'était un fantôme insaisissable. Une muse fuyante.

A défaut de ne pouvoir le retenir, il me fallait au moins obtenir quelque chose en contrepartie.

« Dites-moi au moins qui vous êtes! Vous hantez mes nuits depuis des mois, vous êtes dans ma tête constamment et je ne peux même pas mettre un nom sur vos visages! »

Miracle! Il s'arrêta!

J'étais à bout de souffle. J'avais eu le temps de courir un kilomètre. Et lui il ne montrait aucun signe de fatigue.

Logique. Une muse fantôme ça ne s'essouffle pas.

Il se retourna vers moi, un petit rictus mystérieux aux lèvres et un éclat espiègle aux yeux. Déstabilisant quand y avait pas deux minutes il était le désespoir incarné.

« Nous avons plusieurs noms: le lion et l'agneau, Le Penseur de Rodin et la Sainte Cecile de Waterhouse, Misiriti et Chini, le soleil et la lune, le Yin et le Yang... Il paraît même que je suis un ange, mais ça c'est elle qui l'affirme, pas moi. »

Je ne comprenais rien à toutes ces métaphores et ces personnages. En même temps, tout me semblait logique et allant de soi. Je ne comprenais pas, mais j'étais en accord, au diapason. Je ne pouvais pas saisir la situation, mais je pouvais la sentir.

Il m'offrit un dernier hochement de tête et me dit ce que je redoutais le plus, ce que je savais qu'il était venu faire ici et que je ne voulais pas reconnaître : « _Adieu._ »

Après sa disparition, étrangement, mon monde ne s'écroula pas. Au lieu de ça, je courus à mon studio pour expulser de moi leur détresse et la matérialiser sur un bloc de glaise, mon fidèle fluteroni à la main.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

* * *

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Ces derniers jours, j'avais erré de par le monde et chaque fois que j'avais fait une halte, je m'étais retrouvé là où il me fallait être, sans avoir calculé quoi que ce soit.

Je m'étais d'ailleurs étonné qu'aucun membre de mon clan ne m'ait retracé. Dès que j'avais quitté le sillage de Pachacamac, Alice aurait dû voir mes plans... Soit ils avaient accepté mon sacrifice, soit ils croyaient toujours que j'étais caché quelque part. La deuxième option me paraissait plus probable. Après tout, je n'avais pas vraiment tracé d'itinéraire précis. Alice ne pouvait voir que les décisions réfléchies et la seule décision réfléchie que j'avais prise, je l'avais prise en compagnie de Pachacamac. Tout ce que j'avais fait ces derniers jours c'était vagabonder. Une errance dont les escales me rapprochaient toujours un peu plus de la fin du voyage. Si ma soeur avait vu quelque chose, ce n'était que le chemin, pas le but à atteindre. Et quand elle verrait enfin ce but, il serait trop tard...

J'avais pu régler quelques détails importants en cours de route, et repris mon chemin le coeur un peu plus léger, mais surtout j'avais récolté au fil des pas des images, des souvenirs, des morceaux de vie que je serais heureux plus tard de pouvoir me remémorer... si bien sûr j'avais le loisir de pouvoir le faire après avoir atteint ma destination finale.

Et j'y étais enfin.

Monastero Dominus Morcada. La troisième heure, du troisième jour, du troisième mois.

Ma route s'arrêtait ici.

Je longeai la cour emmurée, en silence, sans me presser. Inutile d'essayer de passer inaperçu. Il était trois heures du matin, et c'était la première prière de la journée. On ne détecterait pas ma présence. Tous les occupants étaient réunis dans la chapelle et se recueillaient. Leurs esprits sereins et quiets me détendirent un peu. Leur méditation collective mentale avait quelque chose d'apaisant. Ils calmèrent ma conscience tourmentée et ce fut d'un pas presque léger que je franchis le cloître jusqu'à atteindre les murs de rocs contre lesquels le monastère avait été construit.

Je gravis la falaise et, une fois au sommet, je contemplai les ruines de ce qui avait été autrefois une église.

La Chiesa de la Riscatto. L'Église de la Rédemption. Plutôt ironique. C'était ici qu'_ils_ réglaient leurs conflits, qu'_ils_ punissaient les fautifs. Aucune rédemption possible. Jamais. Pas avec _eux_.

Détruite par les guerres hommes qui s'étaient succédé dans cette partie du monde, il n'en restait que le squelette aujourd'hui. A moins qu'elle ne fût détruite par des batailles d'origine surnaturelle. C'était, après tout, _leur_ arène de combat attitrée...

Il n'y avait plus que trois murs de pierres encore debout et quelques piliers ne soutenant plus que des arcades nues dépourvues de toit. Trop abîmée et érigée au sommet d'une falaise trop instable, on avait choisi de ne pas la restaurer. Le monastère, 200 mètres plus bas, l'avait remplacée et c'était le seul bâtiment habité de cette région perdue dans les montagnes. Étrange que tous ces moines vivent en paix, dans l'ignorance totale de tout ce qui se passait au-dessus de leur tête.

Ces ruines avaient été abandonnées et personne n'osait plus monter ici tant la falaise était imprévisible. Le lieu parfait pour une rencontre qui se voulait ignorée du monde des humains. _Leur_ choix me parut quand même de plus en plus ironique, en totale contradiction avec leur nature. Après tout, une église se voulait d'abord un refuge pour les fidèles, les pieux. Un endroit pareil était interdit pour des gens comme moi. Ne bâtissait-on pas une église au nom d'une religion et de croyances qui condamnaient les serviteurs du Mal, les fils de Satan, les démons?

Au mépris des convictions humaines, j'allais pénétrer l'enceinte de l'édifice. Résigné, je marchai sur les dalles du porche et traversai ce qui avait été jadis la nef. On pouvait deviner l'ancienne disposition des bancs aujourd'hui presque tous disparus. Un vent sinistre s'infiltrait par les ouvertures béantes des arcades et soufflait une sourde litanie, comme une longue plainte d'agonie. La nature avait repris ses droits depuis des siècles ici. Du lierre serpentait sur les trois murs qui m'entouraient. Des feuilles mortes roulaient dans l'allée centrale parsemée de gravats et de poussière. Un énorme crucifix était tombé et gisait sous les décombres de l'autel. La croix me narguait. Supposée m'être insupportable à regarder d'après les mythes humains, ce symbole m'attirait, bien au contraire. Comme ces moines au pied de la falaise, la croix me donna envie de prier. Pour la première fois de ma vie, il me parut tentant de m'adresser aux forces supérieures et implorer qu'ils protègent ce qui m'était le plus cher. Tentant, mais vain. On entendrait peut-être mes prières, mais qui voudrait les exaucer? Quel dieu pouvait répondre à un type dans mon genre?

Il n'y avait plus d'espoir. Les prières s'avéraient donc inutiles. Je ne disposais maintenant que du rêve et du fantasme. Rien d'utile là-dedans non plus. Toutefois, pour le temps qu'il me restait à attendre, cela me paraissait une bonne façon de m'occuper.

Je demeurai immobile, au pied de l'estrade fracassé menant à l'autel, et je me permis d'imaginer l'environnement dans un autre contexte, une dimension qui n'existerait que dans mes rêves fous et inaccessibles.

Un tel lieu aurait pu abriter un tout autre événement, à des années-lumière de celui qui était sur le point de se produire: les murs effrités par les dégâts du temps et de l'homme seraient encore debout. Les grandes fenêtres en arc seraient ornées de somptueux vitraux. Un orgue aurait résonné sur le marbre sculpté du haut plafond. Les bancs seraient tous là et occupés. L'allée centrale serait parsemée de pétales au lieu des feuilles mortes. Et _elle_ serait là, bouquet à la main, traversant l'allée jusqu'à l'autel, là où je l'attendrais...

Mais la réalité était bien différente...

Ma vision enchanteresse s'estompa et l'église redevint de tristes ruines.

Je me rendis compte que je caressais machinalement l'anneau qui entourait mon annulaire, seul souvenir de ce qui aurait pu être, seul talisman qui braverait la réalité morbide.

Un grondement lointain roula dans le ciel et se répercuta contre les pierres. L'orage se trouvait loin, mais la montagne n'échapperait pas à la pluie. Quelques gouttelettes tombèrent. Leur doux clapotis me berça.

Je levai les yeux vers ce qui avait été autrefois le toit du bâtiment. Le ciel, visible entre la charpente, arborait un gris semblable aux vestiges qui m'entouraient. Le soleil se lèverait bientôt, mais les nuages le cacheraient.

La pluie devint plus forte, le bourdonnement de l'orage se rapprocha. Je me laissai tremper le visage, content de sentir l'eau ruisseler sur ma peau. Elle me donnait l'impression d'être salvatrice, de me purifier, de me laver de mon désarroi, de faire le vide en moi.

Plus bas, au monastère, la prière du matin était terminée et pour le signaler on fit tinter l'unique cloche du cloître. Chaque coup qui retentit sonna pour moi bien plus que la fin de cette réunion matinale. On sonnait aussi le glas de mon existence.

L'unique cloche fut bientôt accompagnée par un chant grégorien. La prière terminée, les moines entamaient un hymne pour clore leur cérémonie. La complainte s'éleva dans la brume humide du matin, rompant le silence de la montagne et enterrant la mélodie de la pluie. Louangeant un dieu qui n'avait jamais existé pour moi, les voix profondes traversèrent la falaise jusqu'à ma position. Je devins brusquement serein à les entendre. Ce leitmotiv résonnait à mes oreilles comme un salut final, le dernier acte d'une longue pièce -ma pièce- soutenu mélodieusement avant que le rideau ne tombe. Je fus heureux que tout cela ne se déroule pas dans le silence. Il y aura eu de la musique jusqu'à la fin.

La pluie continua de tomber, plus finement, plus doucement. On aurait dit que la nature avait soudain choisi de se montrer discrète, témoin passive de ce qui s'en suivit ensuite...

Discorde vint ternir cet étrange moment de paix. Différentes voix, des esprits noirs, assombrirent la sérénité qui m'envahissait. L'obscurité de ces consciences me happa et je fermai les yeux.

_Ils arrivent._

Les moines poursuivirent leurs chants grégoriens, inconscients de ce qui se passait au-delà de leur cloître. Les esprits, bourreaux en devenir, s'approchèrent de la montagne, formant un cercle dont j'étais le centre. Le cercle se referma sur moi, comme les portes d'une arène où se jouerait mon sort.

Impossible de fuir. Je ne le désirais pas, de toute façon. C'était pour cette raison que j'étais venu ici; pour me faire prendre au piège. J'étais un condamné qui avait choisi de se diriger lui-même à la potence.

Comme cette église, mon histoire allait bientôt tomber en poussière, balayée par la suprématie d'une force impossible à dominer.

J'accordai mes derniers instants de solitude à la lune qui ne quittait jamais mes pensées et ce fut avec un sourire paisible que j'accueillis les esprits noirs.


	57. La Chiesa de la Riscatto

**Chapitre**

**La Chiesa de la Riscatto**

La sérénité m'abandonna bien vite.

Car parmi les esprits noirs, j'en décelai six autres qui n'avaient rien à voir avec eux. Prisonniers et poussés de force jusqu'au sommet de la montagne, ils me firent bientôt face.

_Non... Pas eux... Pas eux!_

Je ne vis pas les autres visages tous encapuchonnés qui se faufilèrent et nous encerclèrent. Je n'eus d'yeux que pour ceux de ma propre famille qui me considéraient tous avec la même expression de résignation et de fatalité.

Il me semblait qu'une éternité s'était écoulée depuis que je les avais vus. Et pendant une seconde de folie, je fus heureux et soulagé de les revoir. La seconde passa et je fus catastrophé.

« Salut petit frère. » me salua Emmett.

Je ne pus que lui renvoyer un regard plein d'incompréhension. Pour leur part, ils n'étaient pas étonnés de me voir en ces lieux. Ni de ne pas voir Bella dans les parages. Alice avait peut-être vu mon choix, tout compte fait... Et plutôt que d'essayer de m'empêcher de venir, ils avaient décidé de faire la même chose que moi; se jeter dans la gueule du loup.

C'était pourtant pour eux que j'étais venu! Je voulais leur donner une chance d'être en paix!

« _Je sais. Mais ce n'est pas ainsi que ça marche._ »

Alice esquissait un petit sourire en coin, triste mais quand même un peu espiègle.

Carlisle et Esmé me contemplaient avec insistance. Ils ne lisaient pas mes pensées, toutefois mon visage parlait pour moi.

« _Tu n'avais pas à te sacrifier. On est une famille. _» dit Esmé.

« _Si l'un de nous tombe, tout le monde tombe. _» dit Carlisle.

Rosalie avait une mine farouche sous ses traits altiers.

« _Terminé la fuite. Il est temps de faire face à ce qui était de toute façon inévitable. _»

Jasper eut un pauvre sourire.

« _J'obtiens enfin ce que je veux, une véritable confrontation avec l'ennemi. Je n'en tire aucune satisfaction, cependant. _»

Il y eut un moment suspendu dans le temps où le clan Cullen occulta complètement les ombres noires qui nous encerclaient comme des vautours cernant leurs proies, et tous échangèrent un regard qui valait mille mots.

Ma famille... Réunie au complet. Enfin... Presque au complet.

Ma pensée dériva vers ma douce lune. Si j'étais profondément affligé de découvrir que les miens avaient eu la même idée que moi, je pouvais au moins me consoler en me disant que l'élément le plus important de mon existence demeurait hors d'atteinte des griffes de nos ennemis.

Puis le moment fut brisé par une voix claire et joyeuse, que je détestai. Techniquement, je n'avais jamais entendu cette voix auparavant, pourtant il n'était pas difficile de la reconnaître. Une voix glaciale malgré la chaleur des propos.

« Salut à toi, jeune Edward. Ponctuel, pile à l'heure au rendez-vous. Tout comme les tiens! » se réjouissait-elle.

Je quittai des yeux ma famille pour faire face aux plus illustres et redoutables personnages de toute l'Histoire des vampires.

Aro. Caïus. Marcus.

Debout sur ce qui avait été autrefois l'autel de l'église, ils surplombaient le reste du groupe qui cernait ma famille. Trois figures légendaires des plus à craindre. Aussi vieux qu'instruits, aussi imbus de leur personne que l'avaient été les Pharaons et les Empereurs romains, trois paires d'yeux millénaires d'un rouge nacré me transperçaient et j'eus l'impression d'être regardé par ni plus ni moins que l'Histoire avec un grand H. Ils avaient tout vu, tout connu, tout entendu.

Il était complètement inutile de me comporter ainsi, étant donné le sort funeste qui m'attendait, cependant je n'y pus rien: il me fallait analyser cette cour, l'élite de l'élite.

La notion de vieillesse n'existait pas chez nous, toutefois ces trois-là me semblaient âgés en apparence, presque aussi frêles qu'un vieillard. Leur peau avait la texture d'un marbre laiteux patinée et striée par les dégâts du temps. Malgré cette apparente fragilité, jamais il ne me serait venu à l'idée de sous-estimer leur force.

Je devais bien le reconnaître: j'étais impressionné. Ils dégageaient un charisme presque magnétique et une prestance intimidante. Quant à leurs esprits... Impossible d'en faire le tour. Il y avait trop à voir. Ils n'étaient pas de grands livres remplis d'histoires. Ils _étaient_ l'Histoire. Essayer de tout capter, c'était essayer de cerner toute une galaxie. Ils détenaient chacun une personnalité et un vécu individuel, mais tout était relié ensemble, indissociable les uns des autres. Ils formaient un grand Tout, se complétant entre eux, formant à trois une seule entité.

Qu'on les déteste, les craigne, les adore, aucun individu sur terre ne pouvait rester indifférent face à ces trois emblèmes de la suprématie volturienne.

L'un semblait ennuyé, détaché, l'autre était impérieux, méfiant, et le dernier se montrait jovial, accueillant et courtois. C'était le dernier qui semblait le moins cruel, mais c'était quand Aro souriait le plus qu'il fallait faire ses dernières prières.

Je reconnus certains visages parmi leur procession; Felix, Demetri et Alec. Ce dernier se tenait au côté d'une fille aux traits suffisants et moqueurs; Jane, sa soeur jumelle. Ils paraissaient si innocents alors qu'ils étaient les favoris des chefs en terme de puissance et de cruauté.

Près d'Aro se trouvait son principal garde du corps, Renata. Elle avait le pouvoir de détourner l'attention d'un assaillant et de l'envoyer dans une direction totalement opposée à elle. Très utile pour éloigner les téméraires qui oseraient approcher Aro.

Felix se tenant sur le flanc gauche de l'église, un autre vampire aussi bâti que lui occupait le flanc droit. Afton. Aucun talent notable mise à part sa force colossale.

Dans le cercle des élus, je reconnus Chelsea, la vampire qui pouvait nouer ou dénouer des liens à sa guise.

J'obtins diverses informations sur le compte de chaque membre cependant qu'une seule et même essence les définissait: tous les esprits présents étaient aussi majestueux que redoutables. Chacun se distinguait de par leur force ou leur don. Ils étaient sans pitié, implacables. Disciplinés et se mouvant comme un seul homme, ils formaient un cercle infernal. Des tueurs sanguinaires se cachaient sous chaque capuche et tous brûlaient d'envie de massacrer mon clan.

Malgré l'imminence du sort qui nous attendait, je n'avais pas peur d'eux. Je les haïssais autant qu'ils nous haïssaient.

Ils étaient moins nombreux que je l'eus cru cependant. Une vingtaine, environ. Non que le nombre aurait changé quoi que ce soit à notre situation.

Mon clan examinait autant que moi nos futurs bourreaux. La tension de notre désarroi était palpable sous nos dehors paisibles. Tout espoir semblait perdu pour les miens, mais pas pour Bella. Je devais rester calme, ne pas me laisser envenimer par l'aura malfaisante de tous ces individus.

Aro me laissa le temps de me faire bien sentir que toute la bande qui nous entourait était un fléau. Il aimait bien observer la tête de ses loyaux sujets quand ceux-ci étaient confrontés à la royale famille.

Notant la mine surprise que j'avais eue à la vue des miens, il réclama de nouveau mon attention.

« Tu sembles surpris de les voir. Tu croyais sincèrement que tu étais le seul de ton clan à avoir le sens du sacrifice? »

Il partit d'un grand rire faux, qui ne fut communicatif pour personne. Les Volturi avaient l'habitude des frasques de leur maître suprême. Seule la petite Jane sourit à pleines dents.

« Aaah, les Yeux-Dorés... » se réjouit Aro, nous enveloppant tous d'un regard presque admiratif.

« Nous attendions ce moment depuis si longtemps. Je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer, vraiment. »

Il ne se laissa pas démonter par notre silence buté.

« Bien sûr, je connaissais déjà mon vieil ami Carlisle. »

Mon père ne réagit pas. Il se contenta de soutenir le regard facétieux du monarque.

« La dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus, tu étais seul à partager ta... philosophie. Aujourd'hui, regardez-moi ce clan. » Ses grands bras recouverts de manches longues s'élevèrent dans notre direction comme un père appelant l'étreinte de ses enfants. « Discipliné, loyal et nombreux. Ma foi, tu pourrais presque nous faire... ombrage, mon ami. »

Un mouvement se fit sentir sur l'autel. Marcus, profondément las, s'impatientait.

« Abrégeons, Aro. »

Son frère acquiesça.

« Oui, bien sûr, tu as raison mon frère, venons-en aux faits. »

D'un ton plus solennel, il poursuivit.

« Bienvenue à la Chiesa de la Riscatto. »

Il contempla les ruines de l'église avec nostalgie, et je vis dans son esprit ce qu'avaient été autrefois les lieux au temps de la grande guerre entre les Roumains et les Italiens. Avant, ce promontoire était un temple où vivaient les anciens chefs de la région ardaléane. Les Volturi avaient tout détruit. Des siècles après la grande guerre, les humains avaient convoité la montagne et construit une église. Une église commanditée par les Volturi eux-mêmes. Ils trouvaient amusant et ironique que des humains, des êtres inférieurs, construisent un édifice au nom de leur dieu, ici même, à l'endroit où, selon Aro, les vrais dieux avaient pris le pouvoir.

Des siècles encore plus tard, l'église avait été abandonnée, pour être remplacée par le monastère au pied de cette falaise.

Monastère d'où résonnaient encore les chants grégoriens en ce moment même. Des chants sur lesquels je choisis de me concentrer pour trouver l'apaisement. Ils chantaient en accord avec la pluie fine qui tombait doucement sur la montagne et pendant un court instant on entendit que ça; la pluie et les cantiques. Les Volturi étaient si silencieux, si discrets, que j'aurais pu fermer les yeux et arriver à croire qu'ils n'étaient pas là.

Aro sortit enfin de sa rêverie.

« Je suis heureux que vous ayez suivi à la lettre les instructions de notre missive. Vous êtes tous réunis ici parce que mes chers acolytes ont eu l'honneur de connaître l'étendue de vos talents. » Regard de connivence vers Demetri, Felix et Alec. « Et après m'avoir fait part de leurs découvertes, nous étions si charmés qu'il nous fallait vous inviter pour en avoir le coeur net. »

Et voilà, on y était. Je voyais déjà la lueur de convoitise dans le regard bordeaux d'Aro. Ses deux frères ne semblaient pas aussi emballés que lui à la perspective de mettre la main sur nos talents. Ils ne tenaient pas vraiment à les obtenir. Notre grand nombre les inquiétait davantage. Ils préféraient nous détruire. Mais ils avaient l'habitude de satisfaire les caprices d'Aro.

« Et dire que nous serions passés à côté de si grands potentiels si cette chère Victoria n'avait pas inventé ce rocambolesque stratagème à Sumatra. Carlisle, petit cachotier, tu sais pourtant combien j'aime découvrir de nouveaux talents. » dit-il, agitant le doigt en l'air à la manière d'un tuteur faisant la leçon à un protégé dissipé.

Il lorgna Jasper comme un enfant le ferait devant une friandise. Ses sbires savaient que mon frère influençait les humeurs et Aro jubilait. Encore heureux qu'il ne sache rien d'Alice.

Il en fit autant avec moi et soudain il feignit de se rendre compte d'un détail important et ses pensées ranimèrent un brasier de colère en moi. Mes muscles se tétanisèrent et le venin me monta à la bouche.

« Mais je constate qu'il manque un talent, que dis-je, un potentiel talent de taille, parmi vous. Où est cette délicieuse enfant mortelle? Isabella, c'est cela? »

Aro me consulta de ses grands yeux curieux. Il savait très bien ce qu'elle représentait pour moi. Demetri, Alec et Felix n'avaient pas manqué de lui faire part de cette information cruciale.

« Loin. » répondis-je.

Le ton employé suffit à déclencher quelques réactions dans l'assistance. On reprochait mon impolitesse dans un coin et de l'autre on comprenait que la dernière chose que je voulais c'était qu'on mette la main sur Bella. Je protégeais un être inférieur. C'était risible.

Aro eut un sourire encourageant.

« Mais encore? »

Je soutins son regard avec hargne. Hors de question de répondre.

« Mhh, je vois, c'est un sujet sensible. » dit-il, compréhensif. « Tout ce que je désire, pourtant, c'est faire connaissance avec cet être si exceptionnel. De toute ma vie, jamais encore je n'avais été témoin de l'existence de mortels dotés d'un potentiel déjà maniable. Ma curiosité est légitime, tu ne trouves pas? Je serais honoré de pouvoir rencontrer ton amie, crois-moi.

-Je n'en doute pas. » rétorquai-je, sarcastique.

Mon arrogance valait déjà une condamnation. Je sentais les esprits bouillonner d'indignation autour de moi bien que l'interpellé ne fût pas offensé par mon comportement.

« Très bien, nous y reviendrons plus tard. »

Il faisait mine de lâcher le morceau. Je savais ce que voulaient vraiment signifier ses paroles; il n'avait pas besoin de me tirer les vers du nez. Un simple toucher et il saurait exactement où se trouvait Bella.

Caïus cracha alors: « Venons-en à l'essentiel. » Il en avait assez d'attendre. « Vous êtes tous coupables d'avoir enfreint une règle sacrée: une humaine sait qui nous sommes et c'est inacceptable! Nous sommes prêts à faire fi de cette bavure si vous nous faites allégeance. »

La situation était résumée avec concision. Nous nous attendions à un tel ultimatum, aussi nous ne démontrâmes aucune surprise.

« Nous serions heureux si vous acceptiez de vous joindre à notre humble communauté. » nuança Aro avec douceur. « Ensemble, ton clan et le nôtre, Carlisle, nous pourrions accomplir tellement pour le bien de notre race. »

Voilà. C'était ce que je voulais entendre. C'était précisément pour cette raison que j'avais tout abandonné pour venir à leur rencontre.

Je pouvais sauver Bella. Et avec un tout petit peu de chance, je pourrais sauver ma famille. Il n'était peut-être pas encore trop tard.

Carlisle fit un pas en avant d'un air résolu. Je savais ce qu'il allait répondre, je savais qu'il allait tenter de plaider notre cause pacifiquement, mais le résultat serait le même: la mort.

« Si je suis venu ici avec ma famille, Aro, ce n'est pas pour...

-J'accepte. » le coupai-je. « J'accepte de me joindre à vous. »

Je ne m'autorisai pas à regarder les miens. J'avais déjà bien assez de leur étonnement mental à supporter. Je devais maintenir mes positions, peu importe leur protestation.

Aro était intrigué. Il n'était pas dupe. Je n'acceptais pas cette proposition de gaieté de coeur, il le savait.

« Ton protégé semble très intéressé d'intégrer notre communauté. » dit-il à un Carlisle incrédule. « Un enthousiasme bien solitaire, si je peux dire. »

Je gardai les yeux fixés sur Aro, sourd aux questions mentales des miens.

« J'accepte de me joindre à vous si vous laissez ma famille partir et que vous laissez l'humaine tranquille. »

Des murmures désapprobateurs se firent entendre autour de moi tandis que le monarque esquissait un sourire amusé.

« Un marché?

-Tu n'es pas en position de négocier, jeune insolent. » lança Caïus.

« Vous n'avez pas besoin des autres. » persistai-je. « Je suis en mesure de...

-Silence! » interrompit Caïus.

Je refusai de lâcher prise.

« Laissez-les partir et je vous montrerai que... »

J'avais besoin d'une leçon. Un coup d'oeil en direction de Jane suffit à comprendre l'ordre qu'elle recevait de son maître.

Un rictus machiavélique orna son visage de poupée et aussitôt une douleur incommensurable me happa tout entier. La souffrance mua en fourmillements aigus, comme des milliers d'aiguilles détenant chacune une vie propre, grouillant et s'entrechoquant à chaque recoin de mon corps.

Je tombai à genoux sous l'assaut.

« Edward! » s'écria Esmé, désespérée.

Je sentais les regards amusés sur moi tandis que je me tordais de douleur. La situation dégénérait trop tôt pour moi.

Soustrait à ce qui se passait autour, je ne me rendis pas compte tout de suite qu'il y avait du grabuge. Harponné de tous les côtés, il me fallut faire preuve d'un effort masochiste pour ouvrir les yeux et voir qu'Emmett s'était jeté je ne savais comment sur Felix, grondant avec rage. Une longue seconde d'analyse plus tard, je compris qu'Aro était amusé et il avait ordonné à Alec de laisser tomber le filet invisible, curieux de voir jusqu'où les choses iraient. Emmett, soumis à une colère dévastatrice, s'était alors jeté sur la petite vampire frêle, mais Felix lui avait barré la route.

Loin d'être déstabilisée, Jane continuait à me terrasser et les informations sur ce qui se passait me parvinrent de très loin, comme un écho.

Emmett, consumé par la fureur, s'attaquait à Felix et ce dernier parait les coups et les prises avec dextérité.

Les rangs volturiens s'agitaient. L'assistance feulait, se raidissait, prête à l'attaque alors que les miens se retenaient à grand-peine de soutenir Emmett et de venir à mon aide.

« Emmett, arrête tout de suite! » ordonna Carlisle.

Il n'obéit pas. Du moins, pas à cause de Carlisle. Ce qui le stoppa s'ensuivit dans la seconde: après être parvenu à plaquer Felix au sol, la terre se mit à trembler. Des pierres se détachèrent de la falaise et chutèrent, dangereusement près du monastère. Emmett ne vit pas les débris tomber, mais il les entendit, une centaine de mètres plus bas, se fracasser. Il s'arrêta net, comprenant que tout grabuge ici, sur cette plate-forme précaire détériorée par le temps, pouvait avoir de graves conséquences sur les humains innocents qui vivaient au pied de la falaise. Un mouvement de trop et le monastère se retrouverait englouti sous la pierre.

Aro sourit à Alec qui comprit alors qu'il devait reprendre du service. Felix empoigna par le cou le colosse privé à nouveau de ses sens et le jeta au pied de ma famille, tout aussi immobile. Le garde brûlait d'envie de l'achever, mais il n'avait pas encore reçu le signal pour agir.

Aro tapa dans ses mains, ravi, et ma famille recouvrit un peu de sa mobilité, juste assez pour se tenir debout, entendre, voir et parler.

« Emmett. Le courageux, l'intrépide Emmett. Prêt à tout casser pour protéger son frère. Jusqu'à ce que l'humanité soit en danger. Comme c'est touchant cet attachement pour les humains. Vous préférez vous sacrifier si leur sécurité est en jeu.

-Affligeant. » commenta sèchement Caïus avant de reporter son attention sur ma carcasse tordue de douleur au sol. « Alors, a-t-on appris les bonnes manières, maintenant? » me questionna-t-il.

L'assaut d'Emmett était pour lui moins offensant que mon arrogance.

Jane n'avait toujours pas relâché sa concentration, accordant à peine attention à l'incident qui venait de se produire avec Emmett. Elle adorait torturer et s'en donnait à coeur joie.

C'était pire que la transformation. La transformation, c'était l'impression que toutes nos cellules carbonisaient. La torture de Jane, c'était la _certitude_ que toutes nos cellules carbonisaient, se déchiraient, explosaient, se lacéraient.

_Ne perds pas de vue ton objectif._

Je levai la tête de quelques centimètres, cherchant le regard d'Aro. Ce dernier me considérait avec un mélange de déception et de pitié.

Je serrai les dents, tentai de faire abstraction des aiguilles invisibles qui me lacéraient le corps. Je dus m'y reprendre par trois fois avant de parvenir à ouvrir la bouche.

« Je... Je p-peux lire... » Nouvelle salve qui me fit ployer un instant. Je ne m'avouai pas vaincu pour autant. « Je peux lire les pensées. » ânonnai-je.

J'eus droit à quelques froncements de sourcils autour de moi, des murmures questionneurs, mais ça n'allait pas suffire. Il me fallait faire une démonstration.

« A... Af... Afton. » commençai-je.

Le garde sur le flanc droit se raidit. Je le nommais alors qu'il n'avait décliné son identité à personne.

« C'est un garde efficace. Obéissant, docile et... craint des autres. Parfait pour défendre votre tribu en première ligne de combat. Mais... » Les aiguilles me transperçaient même les cordes vocales et je ne pus que râler le reste: « Caïus s'interroge depuis un petit moment sur ses intentions réelles, n'est-ce pas? »

Le monarque concerné ouvrit grand les yeux. J'avais fait mouche. D'où je pouvais obtenir ces informations? Il n'en avait parlé à personne, pas même à ses frères.

« Et avec raison » continuai-je, réprimant une grimace de martyre. « Car Afton cache une certaine ambition derrière son obéissance. Il veut prendre la place de Jane au sein de la famille. »

Les aiguilles disparurent d'un seul coup. Le choc du soulagement était aussi intense que bienvenu. Je m'affaissai un moment, recourbé sur moi-même, le souffle court.

Ma bourreau avait été suffisamment titillée par mes affirmations pour cesser toute attaque. Elle dévisagea ma carcasse recroquevillée, puis le garde en question.

Afton serrait les poings. Pas besoin de mon talent pour deviner qu'il tentait de dissimuler son affolement. Il se sentait mis à nu. Camouflant sa panique derrière la colère, il s'approcha de moi à grands pas, prêt à me tordre le cou.

« Tais-toi, misérable traître-à-ta-race! »

Aro leva un doigt. Un seul. Et cela suffit à arrêter Afton dans son élan.

« Il raconte des mensonges, maître. » plaida néanmoins ce dernier.

Je me relevai et quand je fus en mesure de regarder en face tout le monde, je constatai avec satisfaction que j'avais gagné l'intérêt du public. Je ne devais pas m'arrêter là. Le vent était en train de tourner en ma faveur. Il me fallait impressionner le trio-chef. Je choisis alors une autre cible.

« Renata. »

La garde du corps eut un infime petit sursaut de nervosité. C'était à mon tour d'avoir un sourire cruel.

« Toujours fidèle, toujours à vos côtés, toujours prête à remplir son rôle. » dis-je à Aro qui me contemplait avec fascination. « N'avez-vous pas remarqué la distance qu'elle maintient toutefois entre vous deux? Distance physique. Par tous les moyens, elle vous tient loin d'elle parce qu'elle sait qu'un seul effleurement pourrait vous révéler la vérité. Elle exerce son don sur vous, vous éloigne d'elle sans que vous en ayez conscience afin que jamais vous ne découvriez son petit secret.

-Maître, châtiez-le. » vociféra la voix de vipère de Renata. « Quelle injure d'oser mettre en doute ma loyauté! »

Une indignation qui fut bien loin de convaincre Aro.

« Alec. » prononça-t-il, tout sourire.

Ledit Alec comprit ce que son maître attendait de lui. Renata se retrouva aussitôt immobilisée. Aro s'approcha alors d'elle, les mains tendues vers son visage.

« Non, attendez. » protesta la vampire, sachant très bien ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. « Je n'ai rien à vous cacher, maître. Depuis tant d'années, faites-moi confiance. Ce jeune truand tente de vous duper! »

Aro ne l'écouta pas et d'un geste doux, voire affectueux, il effleura la tempe de sa garde du corps. Ce qu'il obtint comme informations mentales le subjugua.

« Oh, fascinant. Vraiment fascinant. Ainsi donc ton partenaire a été tué par l'un des nôtres et la seule raison pour laquelle tu es parmi nous c'est que tu attends le bon moment pour te venger? »

Renata voulut infirmer, mais Alec la fit taire. Aro secoua la tête de façon théâtrale, exprimant la déception.

« Afton, approche. » ordonna-t-il.

Le garde obéit avec réticence. Il eut droit au même traitement et quand Aro vit la vérité en lui, il eut le bon goût de ne pas démentir les faits. Il demeura stoïque.

« Jane, ma chère, Afton désire vraiment usurper ta place. Que réponds-tu à cela? »

Afton s'écroula aussitôt, gémissant de douleur.

« C'est bien ce que je croyais. Felix, veux-tu bien disposer d'eux? »

Avec un grand sourire maléfique, Felix s'approcha, sortant de nulle part un briquet et une urne contenant de l'essence. Je frémis, sachant très bien que ces instruments nous avaient d'abord été destinés.

Sous le regard horrifié des Cullen et impassible des Volturi, Renata et Afton connurent une fin affreuse. Quant à moi, je refusai de me sentir coupable d'avoir provoqué leur trépas.

Ce geste se voulait un exemple et une mise en garde pour les Volturi eux-mêmes ainsi qu'une démonstration pour nous autres Cullen. Les Volturi étaient sans pitié, même envers leurs propres membres. Personne n'avait le droit à l'erreur ni au pardon, et n'importe quelle occasion était bonne pour le faire rappeler.

Aro observa un instant le tas de cendres fumantes, mimant la désolation. Il venait de perdre deux de ses subalternes, et il n'en était pas vraiment affecté. Il ne s'était pas attendu à perdre deux gardes aujourd'hui cependant. Il se tourna alors vers moi, enchanté.

« Je suis époustouflé, jeune Edward. Demetri m'avait parlé d'attaque retournée à l'expéditeur, pas de télépathie.

-C'est qu'il n'a pas eu l'occasion d'en connaître davantage. » rétorquai-je, usant du même ton aimable.

Ma famille grondait intérieurement. Alice savait ce que je voulais faire, les autres le devinaient. Ils n'étaient pas d'accord. Ils refusaient de me voir à la solde des Volturi.

« Tu as de multiples talents!

-En effet.

-Alléchant. Très alléchant. »

Ses yeux se plissèrent, méditatifs, calculateurs. Il consulta ensuite ses frères du regard, quêtant leur avis sur la question.

Des trois chefs, c'était Aro qui s'intéressait le plus aux dons des vampires, mais mon talent suscitait également chez les deux autres frères un grand intérêt. Ils entrevoyaient déjà l'avenir à mes côtés, espionnant leurs adversaires de loin sans confrontation. Je serais un atout de taille, ils en étaient conscients.

Pourtant, ils hésitaient à accepter mon marché. Le bouclier-miroir était très tentant aussi, et ce talent-ci, ils avaient besoin de Bella pour en bénéficier. Ils ne voulaient pas laisser partir ma famille non plus. Ils étaient définitivement une menace pour eux. Il n'avait fallu que cent ans à Carlisle pour façonner un clan nombreux, loyal et fort alors que les Volturi avaient mis mille ans pour en faire autant. Les laisser en liberté était un risque.

« Très bien. J'ai pris ma décision. Nous laisserons l'humaine tranquille. » dit enfin Aro.

Soulagement. Incrédulité. Espoir.

« Mais ce sera la seule. »

_Quoi?_

Alice entrevoyait déjà ce qui allait arriver et se retint de réagir, de peur de trahir l'existence de son talent.

Aro voulait bien plus que ma collaboration. Il voulait ma dévotion. Quant à ma famille, il ne comptait pas la laisser partir. Il nous voulait tous. Il nous voulait tous sous sa tutelle.

« Chelsea, très chère, procédez donc.

-Non! Pas ça! » protestai-je.

Trop tard, la vampire manipulatrice des liens se mettait à l'oeuvre.

Chelsea eut un rictus moqueur dans l'assistance tandis que, surgissant du néant, des murmures insidieux infiltraient mon esprit. Des murmures qui pénétraient non seulement mon esprit, mais aussi mes souvenirs. Ils empoisonnaient tout ce que je savais, tout ce que j'aimais, tout ce que j'avais appris. Ils ternissaient tout sur leurs passages, éteignant des morceaux de vie, corrompant mes croyances, envenimant ma perception de toute chose. Ma conscience se mit alors à me sermonner.

« _Une vie d'appétit insatisfait n'est pas une vie... Je mérite plus... Ils peuvent me procurer cette satisfaction... Carlisle, il m'a transformé contre mon gré... Il ne m'a rien demandé... Il ne mérite pas mon obéissance. Il ne mérite pas ma loyauté ni mon respect. C'était mon médecin, il a trahi ma confiance, il a trahi son serment... Je lui ai remis ma vie entre ses mains et il a fait de moi un monstre... Une créature assoiffée de sang... Il m'a ensuite dit de lutter contre mes instincts... Pourquoi m'avoir transformé s'il fallait réprimer ma nouvelle nature? Il était seul et je suis devenu un instrument pour __tromper sa solitude. Rien de plus. Avec eux, je n'aurais pas à renier ma nature... Avec eux, je serai __respecté, je serai encensé. A quoi bon lutter contre ce que je suis? A quoi bon retenir une si sublime nature? Pour cette humaine? Isabella... Elle n'est pas digne de moi... Je mérite mieux qu'une mortelle, mieux qu'une aveugle qui ne peut même pas me rendre mon regard... Trop fragile, trop éphémère ces mortels... Ils sont si inférieurs, si primitifs, si faibles... _»

Ma propre voix me susurrait des pensées que je savais fausses, mais auxquelles j'avais une envie furieuse d'obéir. Je luttai, mon coeur en désaccord contre ma tête embrumée d'idées qui n'étaient pas les miennes.

J'essayai d'ouvrir ma conscience, de me retenir à des éléments extérieurs à mon esprit pour ne pas me laisser embobiner par la voix. Tout ce que je trouvai pour m'y accrocher, ce furent d'autres murmures insidieux que Chelsea faisait entendre dans la tête de ma famille.

_« Je ne suis pas heureux. Je ne l'ai jamais été. Une vie de retenue constante, est-ce vraiment ce que je cherche ? Pourquoi me compliquer l'existence ? Pourquoi ne pas me laisser aller pour une fois ? Je l'ai fait des centaines de fois auparavant. Ça me manque tellement. Les Cullen, c'est une illusion de bonne conscience, mais je sais qu'on est tous profondément mauvais. A quoi bon renier mon alimentation naturelle, pourquoi lutter contre ce que je suis ? _»

« _Les miens comptent sans cesse sur moi pour leur éviter les dangers. Je ne sers à rien d'autre. Ils me trouvent tous agaçante, envahissante, frivole. Je suis une petite peste pour eux et ils me tolèrent parce que je leur suis utile. Ils n'ont pas besoin de moi, ils ne me veulent pas, moi. Tout ce qu'ils désirent c'est l'avenir que je vois. Sans mon don, je ne suis rien pour eux. Ils ne me connaissent pas, ils n'ont aucun respect pour moi, ils ne méritent pas que je reste. _»

« _Je suis une rose qui ne peut fleurir à cause des ronces et des mauvaises herbes qui l'entourent et l'oppressent. Ils ne sont pas dignes de moi. Je mérite l'admiration de tous. Une vie humaine où je dois constamment me contrôler, m'effacer pour me fondre à la normalité… Ce n'est pas ce qu'une créature aussi magnifique est en droit d'attendre. Je mérite d'être admirée et crainte tout à la fois, je mérite de me dévoiler au grand jour. Eux, me laisseraient faire. Eux m'encourageraient à le faire. Il y a tant de faibles humains qui sont prêts à se jeter à mes pieds pour avoir droit à un seul de mes regards. Je pourrais tous les subjuguer. Et aucune crainte que ma magnificence n'entraîne de rumeurs compromettantes, car je me repaîtrais de chaque homme à qui je montrerais ma beauté suprême. Ils mourraient et mon image inoubliable resterait gravée dans leur rétine, dernier souvenir de leur misérable existence. Je pourrais faire tout cela si j'étais avec eux... _»

« _Je me complais dans ce rôle de mère de substitution, mais est-ce vraiment ce que je désire ? Pourquoi resterais-je avec mon créateur ? Qu'a-t-il pu m'offrir ? M'a-t-il rendu mon enfant ? Il n'a fait que me donner l'illusion d'être mère. Ce ne sont pas mes enfants. Ils ne le seront jamais. Ils ne font que raviver ma peine, ils ne peuvent qu'animer l'amertume de la perte de mon vrai enfant. Ce sont des vampires en perdition, rien de plus. Qu'ai-je à leur offrir si ce n'est aussi une simple illusion? Avec _eux_, je pourrais goûter à quelque chose qui est loin, très loin d'être illusoire et mensonger : la pure satisfaction. Jamais plus de souffrance, jamais plus de deuil. Être avec eux, être comme eux, c'est vivre dans l'éternel bien-être, c'est vivre dans le confortable oubli, à l'abri du deuil de mon enfant._ »

« _J'ai honte d'eux. Je suis le seul à être fort, le seul à n'avoir jamais succombé à la tentation. Tant d'efforts gaspillés pour rien. Ils sont indignes de moi, de mes convictions. Je mérite de trouver une famille à ma hauteur. Je devrais les chasser, les quitter à tout jamais._»

« _Les Cullen sont synonyme de règles et de discipline. Pourquoi m'embêter à rester avec cette famille qui n'a fait que brimer ce que je suis ? Toutes ces choses que je pourrais faire si je n'étais plus contraint de suivre les règles de ce clan... Liberté, insouciance. Je pourrais chasser quand je veux, ce que je veux, de la manière que je veux. Le sang me manque. Le vrai sang. Si je les rejoignais, eux, je n'aurais plus à me priver. Avec eux, ma force serait mis à l'honneur, ma témérité serait récompensée... _»

Nous nous regardâmes tous les uns après les autres. Le scepticisme nous gagna. Nous nous analysâmes, pesant les pour et les contre de préserver l'unité Cullen. Et il y eut un instant de doute profond qui nous tenailla tous, un instant où toutes les possibilités des Volturi scintillèrent comme un joyau impossible à ne pas admirer.

Alice n'aimait pas ce qu'elle voyait au loin alors elle fut la première à reprendre ses esprits et ses voix intérieures insidieuses disparurent de sa conscience. Jasper la suivit bientôt, dégoûté par les sentiments néfastes que nous commencions à nourrir les uns pour les autres. Puis il y eut moi parce que j'entendais ces autres voix dans leurs esprits. Entendre ces paroles manipuler les consciences de ma famille m'aida à me secouer. Quant aux autres, ils eurent le mérite de rejeter les voix sans l'aide d'aucun don. Ils se rebellèrent contre ce brouillard venimeux qui embrumait leur jugement. Chelsea eut beau redoubler d'ardeur, épaissir ce nuage de discorde, il nous passa à travers sans nous atteindre.

Marcus réagit pour la toute première fois depuis notre rencontre. Il sortit de son apathie chronique et fit preuve de curiosité. Il était impressionné. Grandement impressionné.

« Le lien qui les unit est… particulièrement fort. » analysa-t-il en nous observant. « Je crois même n'avoir jamais été témoin d'une chose pareille. »

Marcus avait le don de repérer la nature des liens qui unissaient les gens. D'un coup d'œil, il pouvait savoir qui était proche d'un autre ou pas. Aussi le clan des Volturi accorda beaucoup d'importance à ses paroles. Ils nous toisèrent, intrigués et questionneurs. Seuls les trois frères Volturi, de par le monde, étaient, du moins jusqu'ici, aussi soudés.

Aro démontra une curiosité polie.

« Intéressant. »

Les miens et moi nous regardâmes en silence, subjugués par ce petit triomphe contre la corruption mentale. Nous étions encore plus unis que nous le pensions. Quoique... Pourquoi tant de surprise? Après tout, nous n'étions pas qu'un clan. Nous étions une famille. Ce constat avait du bon, bien que cela ne nous aiderait pas à nous sortir de ce guêpier. Au contraire.

Chelsea fulminait d'avoir échoué. Elle se mit à grogner, mais Aro la fit taire d'un sourire indulgent. Un sourire factice, hypocrite, qui cachait toujours ses réelles intentions. Il était mécontent en réalité. C'était la deuxième chose qui ne se déroulait pas selon ses plans. D'abord la mise à mort imprévue de deux gardes et ensuite l'insoumission des Cullen. Il n'avait pas du tout l'habitude de faire face à l'imprévu.

« Tu m'impressionnes mon cher Carlisle, vraiment. Tu as un clan solide. Presque aussi digne que le nôtre! » ricana-t-il.

Aro se sentait menacé. Je le voyais en lui et Jasper le sentait. La cohésion de son clan tenait en grande partie du fait que Chelsea utilisait son don pour unifier tout le monde.

Aro ressentait quelque chose d'inhabituel: la jalousie. Il jalousait les Cullen parce qu'ils étaient unis de leur plein gré. Ce n'était pas un lien artificiel.

Alice vit se dessiner la nouvelle voie qu'Aro avait décidé de prendre. S'ils ne pouvaient nous assimiler, tout clan susceptible de lui faire ombrage devait être détruit…

Il n'y aurait plus de jugement aujourd'hui. Plus de porte de sortie. Plus de négociations. Aro oublia même Bella.

« Je crains que nous ne soyons dans une impasse, mon cher Carlisle. »

Mon père tenta de raisonner le monarque. Il n'avait pas vraiment espoir de réussir à désamorcer le conflit. Il désirait au moins être entendu.

« Tout ce que je veux, c'est vivre en paix. L'absence de rumeurs compromettantes en Amérique du Nord, n'est-ce pas là une preuve que le secret vampire est bien gardé là-bas? Que notre anonymat est préservé? Tu n'avais jamais entendu parler de nous avant l'intervention de Victoria et tu n'entendras plus jamais parler de nous si tu nous laisses partir. Mon clan ne veut pas faire ombrage au tien. »

Il considéra Aro avec sa bienveillance coutumière.

« Fut un temps où ma parole avait de la valeur à tes yeux, mon ami. »

Aro soupira lourdement.

« Tu es jeune Carlisle. Ta famille aussi. Pour l'instant, votre mode de vie vous convient. Moi aussi mon mode de vie me convenait il y a six mille ans. Et puis j'ai entrevu toutes les possibilités, toutes les portes que je pouvais ouvrir. Un jour viendra où ton clan et toi ne vous satisferez plus de votre vie humaine par procuration. Un jour viendra où tu réaliseras que tu peux te servir de ta supériorité, que tu peux utiliser ton clan pour accomplir de grandes choses. Je crains qu'à ce moment tu ne représentes un danger pour les miens.

-Ce jour ne viendra jamais, Aro.

-C'est ce que les Roumains disaient de moi avant. Ils ne craignaient pas mon clan. Je ne les effrayais guère. Ils ont fait l'erreur de nous sous-estimer et aujourd'hui nous sommes sur le trône du monde vampire à leur place. Je ne ferai pas la même erreur, cher Carlisle. Je ne te sous-estimerai pas. Aussi, tu me vois profondément navré de ne pas être en mesure de vous laisser partir. »

Étonnamment sincère, il était déçu de devoir en arriver aux extrêmes alors que son souhait premier consistait à nous intégrer à ses rangs.

« Quel dommage, quel gâchis. »

Avec un soupir, il se tourna vers Alec, navré. Le filet nous oppressant tous disparut aussitôt.

« Parce que tu as toujours été pour moi un ami respectable, Carlisle, je vais demander à Alec qu'il vous enlève tout moyen de ressentir quoi que ce soit. Et je te promets que Felix fera vite la besogne. »

Des protestations se firent entendre dans les rangs. On était déçu de la tournure des choses. Les Volturi voulaient un affrontement, pas une exécution propre. Ils aimaient faire durer leur plaisir et malheureusement pour eux il serait de courte durée.

J'eus un imperceptible soupir de soulagement dérisoire. Aro n'avait touché personne d'entre nous. Nous mourrions donc sans qu'il apprenne l'existence de Chaca et sans trahir la cachette de Bella. S'il avait toujours l'intention de la retrouver grâce à Demetri, il en serait pour ses frais.

Esmé retint son souffle et s'empara de la main de Carlisle. Ce dernier ferma les yeux, acceptant la défaite. Emmett et Jasper grinçaient des dents. Rose semblait résignée, les yeux mornes, sans vie. Alice posa sa tête sur la poitrine de son compagnon, résignée aussi. Mes pensées m'amenèrent vers ma lune.

Les chants grégoriens poursuivaient leurs litanies déclamatrices au Dieu qu'ils adoraient. Je m'accrochai à leur beauté, à la paix qui s'en dégageait. Il était presque réconfortant de savoir qu'au-delà de cette église en ruine la vie continuait pour les humains, inconscients du danger qui planait au-dessus d'eux.

Je perçus les pas mesurés et feutrés de Felix s'approcher de nous. J'entendis clairement le clic d'un briquet qui s'allumait, la petite houle de l'essence ballotée dans son urne.

Voilà, c'était fini. C'était ici que tout s'achevait.

J'oubliai tout ce qui me rappelait le sort imminent qui nous attendait et m'accrochai désespérément aux chants sous nous.

Je remarquai un changement subtil dans les voix. Un choeur nouveau vint se joindre aux moines, plus pur et plus doux. C'était un chant enivrant et sublime. Si sublime que les voix des moines se turent pour les laisser oeuvrer. Un choeur puissant qui semblait provenir hors des murs du monastère. Un choeur qui appelait les fidèles à sortir et à voir de près toutes les merveilles de la nature créées par le Dieu tant aimé des moines.

Un choeur qui semblait descendre tout droit du Paradis et auquel il était impossible de désobéir.

Un choeur qui ne laissait insensible aucun homme sur terre. Aucun humain sur terre.

Un choeur qui était en réalité le résultat de trois voix millénaires soudées ensemble.

J'ouvris grand les yeux, abasourdi par ce que j'étais en train de découvrir. Heureusement pour moi, ma réaction fut prise pour de la crainte, pas pour de la surprise.

_Impossible._

Dans une lente procession envoûtée, tous les moines sortirent et s'éloignèrent du site, obéissant au choeur qui leur ordonnait de partir. Personne autour de moi n'accorda attention aux humains qui, une centaine de mètres plus bas, désertaient tranquillement la place. Non plus qu'ils accordèrent une attention particulière au chant qui n'était plus celui des moines.

Plus frappante encore était l'absence totale de réaction chez Alice. Elle ne voyait rien se profiler à l'horizon. Pourquoi? Le simple fait d'entendre ces chants était un signe irrévocable que le futur funeste qui nous attendait serait, au mieux, modifié, au pire, ajourné. Pourquoi ma soeur ne voyait-elle rien?

Et moi, pourquoi je ne percevais pas les propriétaires de ce choeur? Pourquoi je ne les sentais pas? Pourquoi je ne localisais pas?

J'étais peut-être fou, tout compte fait. J'hallucinais sans doute. Mon subconscient ne voulait pas voir la fatalité en face et faussait la réalité qui m'entourait.

Non. Je n'étais pas fou. Sinon ces moines ne seraient pas en train de se disperser dans la forêt. Ils entendaient le même choeur que moi.

A défaut de ne rien comprendre à ce retournement de situation, je me permis de sourire. Un sourire totalement contradictoire avec moi-même et pourtant je ne pouvais faire autrement.

« Tu souris alors que ta famille est sur le point d'être décimée? » s'agaça Caïus.

Les miens me considéraient d'un air interrogatif cependant que j'avais droit aux regards désapprobateurs des Volturi.

« Ce chant est merveilleux, vous ne trouvez pas? » m'enquis-je, mi-moqueur, mi-rêveur.

Ce ne fut qu'en le mentionnant que l'assistance nota enfin le changement. Les voix qui venaient d'en dessous, associées jusque-là à une ambiance de fond équivalant à la musique dans un ascenseur, n'avaient plus rien de grégorien.

Quelques gardes s'approchèrent au bord de la falaise, remarquèrent les moines déjà loin de leur demeure. Et le nouveau chant persistait dans la vallée, impossible à localiser. Si étrange que Felix s'arrêta dans son élan, abaissant le briquet qui était sur le point d'être dirigé vers nous.

« On dirait des... » commença un soldat avant de ravaler sa pensée qu'il trouvait ridicule.

« Des sirènes. » terminai-je à sa place, souriant de plus belle.

A ces mots, toute ma famille tomba dans la stupeur totale.

Les trois monarques froncèrent les sourcils, à l'écoute.

Les voix des sirènes se modifièrent brutalement et devinrent soudain des cris de guerre. Un signal pour le lever de rideau sur le plus improbable des spectacles.

Il y eut un mouvement dans la foule volturienne. Une rumeur de stupéfaction ébranlait les rangs. Aro fut irrité. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'habitude que son clan se montre aussi indiscipliné. Caïus en fut encore plus courroucé.

« Silence ! »

Mais la rumeur ne se tut pas. Et bientôt nous en découvrîmes l'origine lorsque des corniches et des crevasses de la falaise apparurent des ombres furtives et silencieuses. Et du toit de l'église surgirent des silhouettes sinueuses.

Les rangs volturiens sifflèrent avec hargne. Les gardes, pris au dépourvu, se hérissèrent. Le trio-chef fut le seul à ne démontrer aucune surprise, aucune réaction. Aro leva une main, en appelant au calme, sans jamais quitter des yeux les silhouettes qui s'approchaient. Toutes se fondirent dans notre direction en ne formant qu'un groupe homogène. Et ce groupe se mêla aux Cullen. À nous.

Éberlués, nous contemplâmes les visages chargés de détermination et de défiance qui faisaient face aux Volturi. Un groupe hétéroclite que jamais je n'aurais cru voir ensemble un jour, encore moins à cet instant précis.

J'hallucinais. Il n'y avait pas d'autre explication. Mon cerveau refusait d'assimiler les images que captaient mes yeux. Ça n'avait aucun sens. Aucune logique. Ce qui se dressait à nos côtés était... Utopique.

D'abord, les Horvakia. Les trois sirènes d'Ulysse qui avaient fait sortir les humains et donné le signal aux autres pour se manifester se postèrent en égal aux côtés d'un Carlisle bouche bée.

« Tu croyais vraiment que nous vous aurions laissé affronter la situation seuls ? » s'indigna Tanya à l'adresse de Carlisle. « Ta famille est la mienne, cousin. » murmura-t-elle avec un sourire.

Kate nous fit un clin d'œil. Irina avait un regard d'excuse dans ma direction, pleine de remords. Bien loin se trouvait la succube orgueilleuse.

« C'est parce que j'ai accordé ma confiance à la mauvaise personne que vous en êtes là. Alors, il était normal que je sois là moi aussi pour assumer les conséquences de mes actes. » dit-elle avec amertume.

Eleazar fixa Aro, son ancien chef et bourreau. Il l'avait toujours craint et respecté tout à la fois. Aujourd'hui, en se présentant face à lui en tant que supporter des Cullen, il ne pouvait pas mieux afficher sa rébellion. Carmen tenait la main de son mari, droite et digne, prête à ce qui allait arriver, peu importe si c'était fatal ou non.

Voir les Horvakia parmi nous à un moment aussi critique était une sacrée surprise, mais plus ahurissante encore était la présence des autres individus autour de nous.

Akiko, petite, effacée, chétive en apparence, se détacha des autres. Elle s'inclina devant nous à 90 degrés, nous saluant humblement.

« Même perdue d'avance et vaine, une noble cause vaut toujours la peine d'être défendue. » se contenta-t-elle de répondre pour justifier sa présence en ces lieux.

Jasper, touché et incrédule à la fois, salua discrètement ses deux camarades, Peter et Charlotte.

« Tu nous as laissé une chance de survivre autrefois. » dit Peter. « C'est à notre tour de te sauver la mise. Ou du moins d'essayer.

-On te doit la vie, Jazz. » se contenta de dire Charlotte. « Nous sommes venus payer notre dette. »

Jasper hocha la tête, ému.

L'imposante Siobhan, les mains sur les hanches, poussa un soupir.

« Franchement, j'ignore comment j'ai pu me laisser convaincre de venir ici. Je t'aime bien Carlisle, mais j'avoue que je suis là sous la contrainte. La contrainte que m'impose ma conscience. »

Elle lui sourit, malicieuse. Derrière elle, Liam et Maggie arboraient une mine réservée. Ils étaient là plus par fidélité envers leur chef que par envie d'aider les Cullen. Mais qu'importe; les Irlandais étaient là.

Derrière toutes ces personnes, je vis les Amazones. Fières et impétueuses, le menton en l'air et les traits butés, elles me saluèrent d'un bref signe de tête. Nahuel, caché derrière sa tante, se tordit le cou pour m'apercevoir et m'envoyer joyeusement la main. « Salut Eddie! »

J'en restai pantois.

Je contemplai tour à tour chaque visage, de plus en plus estomaqué. Je n'en revenais pas. Ma famille non plus.

Nous étions tous ébranlés, touchés par cette arrivée inespérée et imprévisible, mais pourquoi se diriger vers la mort ainsi ? Pourquoi notre sort valait le coup de se faire tuer? Prendre notre parti signifiait signer leur arrêt de mort, ni plus ni moins. Ils auraient pu tous continuer à mener leur existence tranquille. Certes, notre disparition en aurait affligé quelques-uns, mais la vie aurait continué. Je ne voyais pas ce qui aurait pu pousser tous ces gens à se soucier de nous. Je ne comprenais tout simplement pas la raison de leur présence en ces lieux.

Durant ce temps, les Volturi avaient resserré leurs rangs. Les gardes encerclèrent les trois anciens pour les protéger de la lignée de vampires qui les toisaient la tête haute.

Les soldats se faisaient de moins en moins disciplinés et inébranlables, mais, à la demande d'Aro, personne n'avait empêché nos compagnons de nous rejoindre. Les anciens étaient curieux de voir comment tournerait la situation. Ils s'amusaient beaucoup en ce moment. Certains visages dans la nouvelle assistance leur étaient connus, comme Akiko, et cela leur rappelait de bons souvenirs.

Caïus souriait, belliqueux. Il était même hilare. Tous ces gens allaient bientôt mourir. Plus il y avait de massacres, plus il s'en réjouissait.

« Tu caches bien ton jeu Carlisle. Ton clan est plus nombreux que je ne le croyais.

-Ils ne sont pas sous ma tutelle.» souffla ce dernier, la voix enrouée par l'émotion. « Ce sont des amis, des connaissances et s'ils sont venus c'est de leur propre chef.

-Donc tu affirmes que cette petite arrivée surprise n'était pas prévue.

-Absolument pas.

-Et qu'ils ne sont pas là pour essayer de nous renverser. »

Les renverser? En voilà une idée! Nous étions suicidaires, peut-être, mais pas mégalomanes.

A mon grand dam, à la mine farouche des autres, je compris que l'idée de "renverser" les Volturi leur était séduisante. Impossible, mais séduisante.

« J'ignore ce qui les amène tous ici. » Et Carlisle chercha des yeux certains de nos proches, pour essayer de comprendre aussi ce qui se passait, mais on se contenta de lui renvoyer des coups d'oeil complices.

Ils étaient tous la décontraction incarnée, comme s'ils se trouvaient dans un salon de thé.

C'était à n'y rien comprendre. Déjà abasourdi de les voir là, le plus déroutant c'était le "comment". Comment pouvaient-ils être tous ici? Tous réunis? Comment des vampires qui ne se connaissaient même pas avaient-ils pu se rejoindre et choisir de nous épauler? Comment avaient-ils su ce qui se passait? Nous n'avions prévenu personne. Nous nous étions contenté de disparaître.

Et pourquoi je ne sentais toujours pas leur présence?

La réponse était évidente et elle portait le nom d'un dieu.

Comme s'il avait senti que je pensais à lui, d'une des arcades nues de l'église, Pachacamac se laissa choir sur ses pieds avec grâce et il se fraya un chemin parmi toutes les nouvelles venues.

Pas possible.

Le clou du spectacle.

Je me croyais au bout de mes surprises, mais j'étais bien loin du compte.

Pachacamac avait revêtu son masque en forme de soleil. Sans doute pour rendre son arrivée plus spectaculaire et pour conserver un peu de suspense avant que les Volturi ne reconnaissent celui qui avait été jadis des leurs. Car, dès qu'ils sauraient qui se cachait sous ce masque, la vapeur serait renversée, et les Yeux-Dorés insoumis seraient bien vite relégués au second plan.

Alice était dans le néant. Si elle n'avait rien vu de tout ça plus tôt, c'était sans doute à cause de lui. Il brouillait toutes ses visions et entraient dans ce brouillard tous ceux qu'il côtoyait de près.

Il fut perturbant de le voir si sûr de lui alors que la seule mention des Volturi l'affolait auparavant. Il les avait fuis toute sa vie, il avait évité de se faire prendre pendant des siècles et voilà qu'il venait se jeter dans leurs griffes de son plein gré.

Aberrant. Tout simplement aberrant.

La surprise céda bien vite sa place à l'angoisse. Si lui se trouvait ici, où était Bella? Je la lui avais confiée, il devait veiller sur elle!

« Elle va bien et elle est en sécurité. » furent ses premières paroles. Il me devançait, conscient de mon inquiétude.

Je n'en sus pas plus, bien qu'un déluge de questions déferlait dans ma tête.

Chaca fit face aux trois monarques. Il se détacha de notre groupe et fit un pas en avant. Le trio-chef l'observait en silence. Caïus se montra irrité, Marcus ennuyé et Aro grandement intéressé. Il était perspicace -pas pour rien qu'il était sur le trône du monde vampirique, après tout. Il avait déjà des soupçons; personne n'avait senti arriver nos nouveaux alliés, personne ne pouvait encore repérer leur odeur, leur présence, et Aro savait qu'un seul individu sur cette planète était capable de camoufler tout un groupe.

« Tiens, tiens, tiens... Phileos... » murmura-t-il.

Marcus ouvrit grand les yeux et accorda immédiatement toute son attention au nouvel invité qui le laissait de marbre jusque-là.

« Plait-il? »

Chaca retira son masque, laissant découvrir son visage à ses anciens frères. Certains dans l'assistance s'agitèrent, ils reconnaissaient l'assassin et le traître qui avait été autrefois leur chef. Les autres, des gardes plus récemment recrutés, se firent questionneurs et suspicieux.

« Phileos n'existe plus. Je suis Pachacamac. »

Le dos normalement voûté de Marcus se déplia. Son corps sembla se réveiller d'un long sommeil. Pour la première fois depuis des lustres, il était animé d'une nouvelle vitalité. La vitalité qui nous envahissait quand le désir de vengeance se manifestait.

« Phileos… » souffla-t-il, plein de dégoût. Son ennemi juré resurgissait d'un lointain passé douloureux.

Je vis dans sa conscience des images atroces de la découverte de sa femme dans ses appartements. On avait gardé que sa tête intacte. Tout le reste de son corps avait été démembré puis réduit en cendres. Une haine incommensurable s'empara de lui. Une haine dirigée contre la mauvaise personne, mais l'ancien n'en savait rien.

« Détruisez-le ! » ordonna Marcus.

Il y avait si longtemps que l'on avait vu Marcus si véhément que les gardes hésitèrent avant d'obéir. Ils n'avaient pas l'habitude de voir leur chef dans un tel état.

Aro leva la main et stoppa les quelques subalternes déjà en marche vers Chaca.

«Allons, Marcus. Pas de hâte. Ne voudrais-tu pas savoir ce qui a poussé notre ancien acolyte à se montrer au grand jour après 1500 ans de cavale ?

-J'ai renoncé à la fuite. »

Caïus ignora les derniers propos et préféra se tourner vers Carlisle pour éclairer sa lanterne.

« Tu connais ce mécréant? Décidément, je ne suis pas au bout de mes surprises avec toi, Carlisle. »

Chaca répondit à la place de mon père.

« Il ne m'a jamais rencontré. Je ne connais pas ces Cullen. Du moins, pas personnellement. »

Caïus daigna enfin le regarder en face.

« Tu n'es donc pas venu plaider leur cause, Phileos?

-Pachacamac.

-Pachacamac... » musa Aro. « Tu t'es autoproclamé dieu inca. Très original. Si tu ne connais pas ces Cullen, pourquoi abandonnes-tu ton masque de divinité pour revenir vers ton ancienne patrie?

-Je ne suis pas là pour défendre la cause des Cullen. Je suis venu défendre la mienne. »

Il dévisagea intensément son ancien maître.

« Il est temps de rétablir la vérité, Aro. » émit-il, sentencieux.

Ce à quoi Aro répondit par un grand sourire retors. Ainsi donc, voilà la véritable raison de leur présence ici? Pour Aro, c'était perdu d'avance, il était au-dessus de tout soupçon. La vérité, c'était lui qui la détenait, c'était lui qui décidait de la vérité. Il _était _la vérité. Quoi que fomente son ancien acolyte avec nous autres bouffons, jamais il n'arriverait à ses fins.

Et j'étais plutôt d'accord avec Aro.

C'était ça la véritable ambition de Pachacamac? Il n'était pas là pour sauver les Cullen. Il était là pour régler un vieux conflit.

« Tu es un traître et un assassin! » hurla Marcus. « Tout ce qui sort de ta bouche n'est que perfidies! »

Il se tourna vers Jane.

« Fais-le souffrir. Je veux qu'il souffre longtemps avant que je l'achève de mes propres mains! »

La petite obéit derechef, contente de pouvoir user à nouveau de son talent. Cependant, elle eut beau se concentrer de toutes ses forces sur Pachacamac, il ne broncha pas d'un pouce.

Comment il faisait? Chaca était-il immunisé parce que sa présence était indétectable? Ce dernier secoua le menton, exaspéré.

« Il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences. »

Il réclama à nouveau l'attention d'Aro, ignorant cordialement la vampire horripilée par son échec.

« Tu aimais bien discuter, à l'époque, avant d'agir. Tes habitudes auraient-elles changé depuis tout ce temps? On attaque d'abord et ensuite on parlemente, c'est ça? »

Le monarque fit un signe à Jane et elle cessa ses assauts de mauvaise grâce.

« Paix, Marcus, paix. » dit-il ensuite à son frère de plus en plus enragé. « Entendons d'abord ce que Phileos a à nous dire. Décidément, cette journée regorge de rebondissements, c'est si excitant! »

Marcus céda en grinçant des dents.

Je serrai les poings devant l'assurance d'Aro. Si convaincu que personne n'arriverait jamais à lever le voile sur ce qui s'était réellement produit la nuit du meurtre de Didyme, il poussait le bouchon jusqu'à faire l'avocat du diable, le bon et magnanime monarque prêt à entendre un témoignage contraire aux faits établis.

Ce rebondissement amenait la situation à un autre niveau. Il n'était plus seulement question de la survie des Cullen. Maintenant, on remettait en question les fondements mêmes du clan Volturi, car si la vérité faisait enfin jour, tout le monde découvrirait que les liens puissants et la notoriété des Volturi reposaient sur le mensonge, la manipulation et la trahison. Si on découvrait qu'Aro avait tué sa propre soeur, il n'y aurait pas de massacre, pas de bataille. Ce serait plutôt le début d'une guerre civile et, nous, nous serions des dommages collatéraux.

Cela expliquait les petits sourires mystérieux de nos amis à leur arrivée. Caïus avait parlé de renverser les Volturi et il n'était pas très loin de la vérité. Ce que nos amis voulaient en réalité c'était qu'ils se renversent eux-mêmes. Seul le secret d'Aro pouvait déclencher une telle chose.

Toutefois, peu importe si les enjeux changeaient aujourd'hui, la journée se terminerait quand même par la mort. Curieusement, la mort me semblait plus douce, aux côtés de tous ces gens qui nous épaulaient, si nous savions que nos ennemis allaient s'entre-déchirer par la suite. L'idée n'était pas mauvaise tout compte fait et je lus en ma famille qu'ils adhéraient au concept. Ils ignoraient tous quel était le secret d'Aro, mais ils devinaient que ça déterminerait le sort des Volturi.

« D'abord, j'aimerais faire les présentations. » dit alors Chaca, plus formel.

Retournant vers nos rangs, il se mit à défiler devant nous, les mains nouées derrière le dos.

Que nous préparait-il celui-là? Pourquoi tout ce cirque?

« Voyez-vous, tous les vampires ici présents ont déjà eu affaire aux Volturi, de près ou de loin, et leur expérience les a tous laissés un peu … amers, à divers degrés. »

Il passa devant les amis de Jasper.

« On a d'abord Peter et Charlotte, créés uniquement pour faire office de machine de guerre parce que vous vous amusiez trop à voir s'entretuer vos clans adverses. » dit-il, mêlant sarcasme et cynisme au ton de sa voix.

« Ensuite il y a la Japonaise qui a eu le malheur de tomber amoureuse d'un mortel. Mortel que vous avez supprimé parce que sa seule faute était de savoir la vérité sur notre existence. »

Il désigna ensuite Siobhan.

« Viennent alors les Irlandais, qui n'ont rien de particulier contre vous si ce n'est que vous menacez un clan qu'ils considèrent comme des frères. » dit-il d'un coup de menton aux Cullen.

« N'oublions pas les Amazones, menacées parce que leur plus jeune recru est une anomalie selon vous. » Devant leur air sceptique, Chaca expliqua: « Eh oui, vous avez devant vous un hybride, chers frères. » Il tapota l'épaule de Nahuel qui salua les monarques. « Vous croyiez les avoir tous tués, mais celui-là vous a échappé. Choquant, n'est-ce pas? Mais passons, nous ne sommes pas là pour débattre sur la pertinence de laisser vivre en paix les hybrides... »

Il se joignit alors au clan de Denali : « Les derniers mais non les moindres, les Horvakia. » Il se posta près de Tanya. « Vous avez tué la mère de trois sirènes et les deux autres vous les avez plus ou moins chassés parce qu'ils ne convenaient plus à vos critères d'embauche. »

Chaca eut un sourire perfide.

« Ça fait beaucoup de vampires qui ont une dent contre vous, vous ne trouvez pas? »

Beaucoup de vampires...

Mon dieu.

Nous étions 22.

Nous étions 22! réalisai-je, en parfait idiot. Je ne m'étais préoccupé jusqu'ici que de leur présence comme un tout. Je n'avais pas réfléchi à leur nombre. Elle venait aussi de là cette décontraction et cette assurance qu'ils affichaient tous: les deux camps étaient presque à égalité.

La menace à peine voilée sous les propos déclencha des sifflements de rage dans les troupes volturiennes tandis que chez les nôtres on grognait et feulait. Emmett se caressait les jointures, Jasper serrait les poings, soudain galvanisés.

Nous allions mourir, il n'y avait pas de doute. Mais ce ne serait pas un massacre unilatéral. Il y aurait de lourdes pertes dans l'autre camp.

Caïus s'esclaffa sans retenue, peu impressionné.

« Tu nous menaces, c'est cela? Non sans vergogne tu interromps une affaire en cours, tu persistes à te prétendre innocent d'un crime impardonnable, de surcroît, et par-dessus le marché tu viens nous menacer avec une poignée de vampires ?

-C'est assez bien résumé. » reconnut Pachacamac, guère perturbé.

Il m'examina un instant et eut un sourire moqueur.

« Voilà ce qui arrive quand on laisse une Lata seule sur une île; ces petites créatures vous montent une armée de vampires en un rien de temps. »

_Quoi?_

Je regardai encore la nouvelle troupe autour de nous, davantage hébété.

Ils répondirent tous à ma question muette d'un hochement de tête.

Dire que j'étais sous le choc était un euphémisme.

Non seulement des vampires venaient tenter de nous donner un coup de main, mais en plus c'était Bella, ma Bella, qui les avait tous rassemblés? ! Des vampires, dont plus de la moitié était carnivore, avaient répondu à la demande d'une mortelle, inférieure à leurs yeux pour la plupart?

Je devais être déjà mort ou alors j'étais vraiment devenu fou.

«Ha! Trop forte la petite sœur!» se réjouissait Emmett.

Je n'eus pas le temps de me remettre du choc, Chaca poursuivit, vindicatif:

« Dis la vérité à tes frères, Aro. C'est ta dernière chance. »

Actant une profonde affliction, Aro secoua doucement la tête.

« Après tout ce que nous t'avons donné, après tout ce que nous avons fait pour toi, tu nous as remerciés en nous enlevant un membre de notre famille cher à nos coeurs. » se désola-t-il, blessé. « J'aurais cru que tout ce temps de cavale te ferait réfléchir et que tu ferais enfin preuve d'un peu de sagesse et d'humilité. Je constate qu'il n'en est rien. Tu n'as pas changé. »

Chaca ne parut pas étonné. Il s'attendait à ce genre de réaction théâtrale. Et je compris alors que l'ultimatum n'en était pas vraiment un. Qu'Aro eût cédé ou non, le faux dieu était là pour en découdre. Tous nos amis aussi.

_Très bien, qu'il en soit ainsi._

Les miens acceptaient ce qui allait bientôt suivre, certains avec enthousiasme -Emmet et Jasper trépignaient d'impatience- et d'autres avec sérénité. Pour ma part, je préférais mourir en me battant. Et apparemment, c'était aussi la volonté de ma compagne que nous tentions le tout pour le tout.

Aro abandonna ses traits attristés et prit pour la première fois un ton dur.

« J'ai bien peur que tu n'aies commis ta dernière erreur, Phileos: tu nous menaces, toi et ta bande de vampires suicidaires. Ce n'est pas très avisé de ta part.»

Phileos se pencha, toutes griffes dehors. Tous les autres l'imitèrent. Ma famille se tint sur le qui-vive, la tension était à son comble. L'air en était presque électrique.

« Je préfère employer le terme armée kamikaze. Parce que j'ai bien l'intention d'emporter quelques-uns d'entre vous avec moi en Enfer. »

Ce fut la parole de trop.

« Saisissez-le! » s'écria Marcus.

Alec lança son filet invisible, mais Chaca ne réagit pas.

« Je vous l'ai déjà dit; il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences! » rit-il.

Mais le rire ne provenait pas de Pachacamac. En tout cas, pas celui qui se trouvait devant Aro.

Éberlué, je vis un autre Pachacamac surgir de nulle part et sauter sur Alec pour l'aplatir au sol.

La surprise fut telle qu'il y eut un délai d'une longue seconde avant que les réactions volturiennes ne surviennent. Seconde durant laquelle je vis tous nos amis se dissoudre dans le vent comme s'ils n'avaient été qu'un mirage. Et c'était pratiquement le cas, car les véritables alliés se manifestèrent, prenant tout le monde de court en les attaquant par-derrière alors que tous avaient encore le regard rivé sur les mirages.

Ce fut là que je compris pourquoi je ne percevais pas leur présence. Ils n'avaient jamais été vraiment là jusqu'à présent. Ils étaient seulement le résultat du talent exceptionnel de Zafrina.

Une ruse pour prendre l'ennemi par surprise. Et cela fonctionna à merveille.

D'un côté, Akiko maîtrisait Jane d'un habile coup de Kyusho Jutsu, Liam et Eleazar s'en prenaient à l'avant-garde, Siobhan et Kashiri se ruaient sur Felix, la petite Maggie et Charlotte en faisaient voir de toutes les couleurs à Demetri tandis que d'un autre côté les soeurs slovaques attaquaient de front les gardes du corps des monarques, Carmen et Nahuel se jetaient sur d'autres subalternes, Zafrina plongeait dans le noir tous ceux qui détenaient un don, Peter profitait de leur confusion pour les assommer, Huilen volait à tous les soldats qu'elle croisait leur arsenal d'exécution: briquets, essence, huile, allumettes.

Soudain plus motivés que jamais, le Puma, l'Ours et l'Aigle se joignirent à l'assaut. Alice et Rosalie dansèrent avec l'ennemi, puis Carlisle et Esmé firent un tandem magistral, faisant mordre la poussière à tous ceux qui s'approchaient, prouvant ainsi qu'il ne fallait pas pousser à bout même les êtres les plus pacifiques.

Tous nos amis et ma famille furent camouflés par Pachacamac et ce fut pour les Volturi comme si des fantômes leur faisaient front: impossible de voir d'où arrivaient les attaques, impossible de sentir leurs adversaires ni de les entendre.

Les pierres s'écroulaient, des morceaux de falaise tombaient, la terre sous nos pieds tremblait. Si ça continuait comme ça, cette plate-forme allait s'écrouler sous nos pieds. Qu'importe! S'il fallait mourir, nous emporterions avec nous la Chiesa de la Riscatto, ce symbole de la suprématie volturienne.

Les gardes du corps des monarques étaient par contre de farouches guerriers. Il serait difficile d'atteindre le trio-chef qui se gardait bien de se mêler aux festivités. Loin de démontrer leur désarroi, ils regardaient autour d'eux ce qui se passait d'un air impénétrable. Ils furent cependant contraints de battre en retraite et de reculer jusqu'au fin fond de l'Église. Le clocher encore debout fut bientôt atteint.

Je vis dans la tête d'Aro pourquoi ce qui ressemblait à une défaite ne l'ébranlait pas.

« Ne le laissez pas faire! » m'écriai-je.

Trop tard. Aro saisit l'un des câbles et tira. La plus massive des cloches se mit à résonner partout dans la vallée.

Personne ne comprit la raison de ce geste. Personne n'y accorda d'importance non plus. La bataille faisait toujours rage.

On pouvait entendre les cloches d'une église à des kilomètres. C'était un appel aux fidèles en temps normal. Mais pour la Chiesa de la Riscatto, c'était un appel aux fidèles volturiens.

Des quatre coins de l'horizon, on entendit un grondement rouler comme le tonnerre. Bientôt, des dizaines de silhouettes en capuches noires arrivèrent en trombe de partout.

43 esprits sa manifestèrent, tous répondant à l'appel de leur chef.

Les Volturi étaient beaucoup plus nombreux que prévu. Nous aurions dû nous en douter. C'était trop beau pour être vrai. Ils attendaient dans la coulisse, guettant un signe de leurs chefs. On les avait d'abord postés aux quatre coins de la région, au cas où les Cullen s'échappent, pour les prendre au piège. Les Volturi ne laissaient jamais rien au hasard. Et maintenant ils arrivaient en renfort, réduisant encore plus nos chances de nous en sortir.

Les 43 nouvelles venues déferlèrent comme une marée montante et envahirent la plate-forme. Notre groupe fut happé de plein fouet de tous les côtés. Nous resserrâmes nos rangs pour faire front, mais c'était peine perdue.

Zafrina fut saisie et les vampires sous son emprise furent libérés. Phileos reçut un tel coup sur la tête que son crâne se fissura. Complètement sonné, il laissa tomber sa vigilance. Le dôme qui nous englobait tous disparut.

Alice se figea. Elle tombait en transe, je reconnus les signes avants coureurs d'une vision.

Dans la mêlée, elle me jeta un coup d'œil, effrayée, pleine de doutes. Elle se concentra très fort pour ne pas laisser échapper la vision qui l'avait assailli. De toute évidence, elle ne tenait pas à ce que je fusse au courant.

Sans plus tergiverser, ma sœur évita l'ennemi et se fraya un chemin jusqu'à Jasper. Elle l'arracha à un garde à qui il tenait tête et l'embrassa désespérément avant de le lâcher brutalement.

Je ne compris ses intentions qu'une seconde avant qu'elle n'agisse. Puis, dans un sifflement de harpie, Alice bondit en direction des Volturi, toutes griffes dehors. La petite furie évita l'avant-garde en état d'alerte et parvint à se jeter sur l'ancien le plus près de sa trajectoire, en l'occurrence, Caïus.

Sous le choc, complètement médusé par cette brusque initiative, nous ne pûmes qu'assister à ce qui s'en suivit, spectateurs d'une scène aussi inattendue que pénible. Alice fut bien vite maîtrisée par Felix qui l'envoya valser contre un des murs encore debout de l'église. Le mur s'effondra sur elle quand elle le percuta. Un tel coup ne pouvait tuer, mais il pouvait assommer.

Jasper sortit de sa tétanie aussitôt.

« Alice ! »

Personne n'arriva à comprendre la raison de cette attaque en solo inutile et dérisoire. Personne sauf moi. Alice savait qu'elle ne pouvait s'en prendre aux monarques sans en subir les conséquences. Elle voulait être mise hors d'état de nuire afin que je ne voies rien de ce qu'elle avait vu.

Alec profita immédiatement de la situation et nous nous retrouvâmes tous privés de nos membres. Comme des dominos, nous tombâmes au sol les uns après les autres. Jasper s'effondra avant même d'avoir pu atteindre le tas de pierres qui recouvrait sa partenaire.

Le désordre et le chaos qui régnaient furent interrompus. Notre tentative était un échec. Nous savions que tel serait le résultat de nos efforts. Il aurait été seulement plaisant d'avoir pu faire plus de dommages avant que tout se termine.

Un silence pesant s'ensuivit alors que nos corps étaient ramenés au centre de la nef.

Les trois chefs nous observèrent tranquillement, pathétiques rebelles inconscients que nous étions.

Nous ne pouvions réagir physiquement, mais nos esprits hurlaient, protestaient.

Felix saisit Pachacamac par les cheveux et lui releva la tête.

Une fêlure striait sa tempe. Il n'en menait pas large. Considéré comme le digne représentant de notre pitoyable assaut, il fut traîné devant Marcus comme un sac de déchets.

Ce dernier avait une lueur presque démoniaque dans les yeux. Il méprisait profondément l'être qui gisait à ses pieds et ce fut avec une agilité surprenante qu'il lui envoya un coup de pied qui lui décrocha la mâchoire.

« Immonde vil renégat. Regarde autour de toi. Tout ce que tu as réussi à faire, c'est entraîner dans la mort avec toi ces immortels. Tu seras le dernier à périr pour que tu aies tout loisir d'observer ceux que tu as condamnés. Tu... »

Marcus s'arrêta net, soudain distrait. Tous les Volturi tournèrent la tête en direction du bord de la falaise. Aro prit une grande respiration par le nez, Caïus tendit l'oreille. Quelque chose les préoccupait. Quoi que ce fût, c'était assez énorme pour interrompre notre exécution.

Étant privé de la majeure partie de mes sens, je ne sus pas du tout ce qui perturba les rangs. Aro donna un ordre, Felix et Demetri disparurent aussitôt. Alec négligea un peu son filet, dérangé lui aussi par la même chose que ses maîtres.

Que se passait-il?

Apparemment, Phileos le savait, car il se remua et tenta de se relever. Il ne parvint qu'à se mettre à genoux et ses yeux paniqués rencontrèrent les miens. Des souvenirs et des informations me furent livrées, bien malgré lui.

En le frappant à la tête, on lui avait fait éclater ce dôme qu'il maintenait sur nous tous. Mais ce dôme il ne s'en était pas servi que pour ses alliés. Il camouflait autre chose aussi, qui ne l'était plus du tout maintenant.

Ce que je vis dans son esprit fut suffisamment bouleversant et provoquant pour que je me redresse d'un bond.

« NON! »

Retrouvant toute son attention, Alec m'aplatit de son filet et me cloua le bec, ce qui n'empêcha pas les émotions de me happer. Des émotions aux antipodes les unes des autres et tellement fortes que je me demandai si je n'allais pas craqueler de partout et finir par imploser.

D'abord, la haine m'envahit. Je haïssais Pachacamac de m'avoir trahi. Il avait failli à sa responsabilité. Il m'avait menti! Vint ensuite un débordement de tendresse et d'amour, de chagrin et de désespoir, lesquels augmentèrent à la puissance 10 quand Demetri et Felix réapparurent, traînant entre eux deux...

« Isabella! Quelle bonne surprise! » s'exclama joyeusement Aro.

* * *

_**A suivre**_

* * *

_Bon été. Je vous aime._


End file.
